


Chatarra

by Gerli



Category: Macross - All Media Types, Macross Delta, Macross Plus, Macross Zero, マクロス Frontier | Macross Frontier, マクロス7 | Macross 7, 超時空要塞マクロス | Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Genre: Alien Culture, Culture Shock, Drama, Guerra, Mecha, Multi, Music, Robots, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Valkyrie - Freeform, War, Zentradi, ciencia ficción, scavengers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 166
Words: 583,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerli/pseuds/Gerli
Summary: Novela de Ciencia-Ficción y Drama con Personajes Originales (OC) en el Universo Macross. Año 2058. Una ordinaria misión de inspección se convierte de pronto en una seguidilla de intrigas y extraños accidentes que envuelven a los habitantes de una pequeña colonia de recicladores en uno de los extremos de la Via Láctea.





	1. Chapter 1

Un resplandor, una leve curvatura de la negrura espacial seguido de una onda de luz púrpura que explota en miles de estrellas diminutas. En medio de esta conflagración de luces, una nave emerge y acelera como queriendo liberarse de la materia luminosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espacio recupera su habitual oscuridad, salvo por unas pequeñas y tenues luces de navegación que denotan la presencia de la recién llegada.

Es una pequeña nave de reconocimiento, cabina en tandem, basada en un caza, no obstante no se observan misiles ni cañones debajo de sus alas, solo un dispositivo de salto FOLD sobre el fuselaje que comienza a enfriarse y apagarse mientras la nave se desliza inercialmente con sus motores apagados. Finalmente la unidad FOLD se apaga completamente y las luces de la nave recuperan el brillo característico. La cabina se ilumina y podemos ver, a través del cristal, a dos pilotos que tratan de estirar sus brazos y piernas en las reducidas dimensiones de sus asientos

-Hora de arribo... 14:52 del día 12 de junio -El piloto del asiento delantero fue el primero en romper el silencio.- 71 horas, 34 minutos y 12 segundos de salto. -Tiempo en rango estándar.

El piloto del asiento trasero permanece en silencio mientras comienza a masajear sus hombros.

-Comenzando la revisión post-salto -Sus manos empiezan a trabajar sobre los paneles laterales mientras recita los procedimientos rutinarios. -Panel en verde.. !Hey! ¿Tuvo buen viaje allá atrás..?

-No tan bueno como cuando viajo en transbordador, para ser sincera.

La mujer del asiento trasero se quita el casco y su cabellera oscura se expande y flota descontroladamente por detrás de la cabina, esto capta la inmediata atención del piloto.

-Le dije que esta prohibido quitarse el casco mientras estemos en vuelo.. pero al menos se hubiese atado el cabello... -La mirada a través del casco mostraba mas resignación que autoridad.

\- Atarse el cabello no está en la lista de procedimiento que tuve que memorizar antes de salir, teniente. -Su voz tenia un dejo de picardía. -Ademas estamos estacionarios, ni siquiera ha prendido los motores

-Bueno, si moverse a mas de 10 kilómetros por segundo le parece inmovilidad, mi argumento es inválido su señoría...

La joven pasó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y tomó la masa de cabellos que ondulaba libremente por la ingravidez.

-¿Pedirte una banda elástica es romper algún tipo de protocolo?

-Solo si fuera de material biológico -El buen humor parecía haber vuelto a la voz del piloto. -Yo que usted usaría algo de cinta aislante, debería haber un rollo al costado izquierdo de su asiento, en el bolsillo superior.

\- Servirá. -Dijo mientras comenzaba a luchar contra mechones de cabello que dificultaban su tarea. Al cabo de unos minutos de lucha, su cabello estaba atado en una forma tan poco femenina que arrancó las carcajadas del joven piloto desde el asiento delantero.

La nave continuaba su travesía en absoluto silencio, con ambos pilotos concentrados en sus procedimientos de revisión de cada uno de los sistemas. Al cabo de unos minutos, una plataforma descendió desde el vientre de la nave y se abrió revelando dos paneles y una antena de radar.

-Antena abajo. Iniciamos pulso de datos. -Las manos alcanzaron el botón correspondiente. -Pulso en 4,3,2,1.. ya!

Una leve variación en la intensidad de la luz de cabina fue el único indicativo del procedimiento.

-Pulso enviado. -El Piloto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cuanto tardaremos en verificar las coordenadas? -La joven trató inutilmente de ver los ojos del piloto reflejados en los espejos de la parte delantera de la cabina.

-No sabría decirle -Su voz sonaba sincera y compungida. -El pulso de datos llegará al satélite de la red espacial de comunicaciones mas cercano y volverá con nuestra locación precisa, pero cuanto tardará, no sabemos hasta recibirlo.

-Pero si llegamos al lugar correcto ¿que tan lejos está ese satélite?

-Si estamos sobre la grilla y sin ninguna interferencia gravitacional entre nosotros y el satélite, diría que no mas de 20 minutos de ida y 20 de vuelta...

La joven suspiró, la idea de 40 minutos de espera en el espacio luego de un salto de mas de 70 horas era absolutamente insignificante.

-Puede volver a dormirse si lo desea, yo la despertaré

-Si eso significa volver a ponerme el casco no gracias -Su voz recuperó el tono aburrido de antes. -Prefiero leer algo.

-De acuerdo.

 

El tiempo paso lentamente en ese pequeño microcosmos de dos asientos, rodeados por una burbuja de cristal donde infinitas estrellas se estampaban. Al cabo de 20 minutos, la joven apartó su vista de su Pad de lectura y posó uno de sus dedos en el cristal. Comenzó entonces a dibujar trazos imaginarios entre las estrellas y nebulosas. Inmediatamente la interfaz táctil de la cabina registro esos trazos invisibles y reprodujo en una luminosa franja verde el recorrido del dedos a través de los diferentes cuerpos.

-Si va a dibujar en el vidrio, al menos debería sacarse el guante si no quiere que la computadora de navegación se vuelva loca tratando de registrar un curso hacia esas estrellas.

-¿Es hacia aquel grupo de estrellas que está el centro de la Vía láctea? -Dijo mientras mantenía el dedo presionado sobre un punto de la cabina

-No, desde nuestra posición no podemos verlo, pero seria por allá -Apuntó con su dedo otro punto alto de la cabina a su izquierda y golpeó rápidamente el cristal, una marca roja quedó señalando el lugar.

-No se ven tantas estrellas como pensaba -La desilusión se plasmaba en las palabras de la joven.

-Solo si tu pupila captara 200 veces mas luz, entonces si podrías ver toda la masa de estrellas. El piloto miró a la joven por el espejo. -¿Está pensando en el Megaroad01?

Ella no respondió, solo miraba el circulo rojo que marcaba esa región del espacio con tantas estrellas como en cualquier otro lado donde mirase. <> pensaba.

Las estrellas siempre la habían acompañado durante su infancia en Ciudad Macross. Vivía una vida nocturna, casi no salia de su apartamento de día. La debilitada atmósfera de la tierra luego del cataclismo de la Primera Guerra Espacial permitía ver muchas estrellas, aunque en realidad, ella sabia que muchas de ellas eran artificiales; naves, satélites y plataformas de defensa que rodeaban el planeta y creaban una ultima barrera en la cual la humanidad se escudaba... o al menos, eso fue así hasta que la colonización en masa empezó. La humanidad dejó La Tierra para extenderse por la vía láctea. El peligro de permanecer en un solo hogar era demasiado y la canción no podría protegerlos por siempre.

La canción.

de Minmay.

 

Un resplandor la trajo devuelta desde las profundidades de su memoria. Los trazos verdes que había dibujado sobre el costado del cristal se borraron y una grilla anaranjada cubrió toda la superficie de la cabina, de modo que parecían estar dentro de una jaula dorada.

-Datos recibidos -El piloto interrumpió en una exclamación. -Bingo! Estamos en la marca!

Varias estrellas cercanas se resaltaron en el cristal, apareciendo números y nombres que indicaban sus coordenadas y características especiales; masa, luminosidad y distancia.

-Programaré la navegación para el sector EFF-04776, si tenemos suerte, nos cruzaremos con ellos antes de llegar al campo.

-Solo si ellos respetaron su plan de vuelo -La joven se puso seria. -Las flotas Libres hacen lo que pueden por evitar las inspecciones.

-Si, pero antes no era así -Dijo el joven Teniente. -Desde que los relevamientos e inspecciones sanitarias empezaron a ser subcontratados por la NUNS esto va de mal en peor.

"Flotas Libres" no es mas que un eufemismo para referirse a flotas de origen privado cuyos miembros se proclaman independientes del control gubernamental de la NUNS. Si bien la propia NUNS permitía estos emprendimientos, siempre se mantuvo una relación de precario equilibrio en una zona gris donde lo legal e ilegal se confunde. Las Flotas Libres son, desde el punto de vista de sus habitantes, gobiernos independientes en éxodo indefinido buscando un planeta o planetoide donde asentarse, mientras que la NUNS consideraba a las naves que integran esas flotas como casos "especiales" bajo atenta supervisación militar. Pero todo había cambiado en la última década. La NUNS, bajo el pretexto de la reorganización de su material bélico y en vistas a su expansión por la vía láctea revocó cualquier apoyo militar a las flotas que no enarbolaran el estandarte militar y solo brindó apoyo humanitario mínimo ante emergencias y desastres. Ese mínimo apoyo humanitario fue recortándose con el paso de los años y hoy en día, solo era un pequeño gasto burocrático que cae en las manos de subcontratistas privados.

 

-¿Es la primera vez que hace este viaje, Teniente? -Preguntó la joven.

-Si, aunque solo con pasajeros. La verdad es que he hecho FOLDS mucho mas largos de reconocimiento -El piloto se encogió de hombros. -Esta zona no es una de las mejores para un DEFOLD controlado.

-Por la zona de escombros.

-¿Escombros? -Contestó ofendido el piloto -Si un Zentran le escucha hablar así de uno de sus gloriosos campos de batalla, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

-Usted es medio Zentran. ¿Está usted medio ofendido?

-Solo un 25%. -El Piloto movió la cabeza. -Soy hijo de mestizos

-Entonces eso explica su manía de tener siempre el casco puesto. -Dijo mientras volvía a colocar su Pad sobre sus rodillas. -Sus abuelos podían caminar por el espacio sin mas ropaje que una bufanda...

-Ese es un comentario racista. Mis abuelos nunca usaron bufandas. -Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación. - Y ademas contra las reglas, como le vengo repitiendo desde que salimos.

La joven se puso seria de repente. -Eso de Racismo... -Sus ojos recorrieron la información que se mostraba en su pantalla.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada solo que.. -Levanto solo un momento la vista y pudo ver al piloto que la miraba a través del espejo. -¿Que sabe de la flota a donde nos dirigimos?

-Bueno, para empezar, que no es una flota.

El rostro de la joven mostraba sorpresa. -¿No es una flota?

-Una flota de una sola nave para ser mas exactos.

-No tengo esa clase de datos en mi reporte. -Las manos bailaron sobre la pantalla. -Este reporte esta desactualizado, la ultima entrada es de hace mas de un año y -Se vio interrumpida de pronto por una serie de resplandores intermitentes a su derecha. Los impulsores comenzaron a rotar la nave sobre su eje para alinearla con su nuevo curso. Mas resplandores en la proa de la nave ajustaron la inclinación y el campo de estrellas y la grilla dorada se movieron en conjunto. Segundos después, una poderosa vibración indicaba que los dos potentes motores habían cobrado vida e impulsaban la nave a toda velocidad.

-Estamos en ruta, ETA... 3 horas hasta el campo. -El piloto se relajó en su asiento. -Otra aburrida espera más me temo...

Ella no contestó, su atención estaba fija en los registros de la flota.

-Esta flota constaba de 3 naves cuando se separó de la Flota 37 en el año 2044. -Varias imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla. -Estemmm... un transporte pesado de clase Mercury, un transbordador Stellar Whale y... ¿Tres naves Clase Estrella..? -La joven parecía confundida

-Three Star Factory, es una sola "nave" -Esta ultima palabra la pronunció con sorna -Aunque.. ¡Vaya nave! ¿Nunca vio una?

-Nunca estuve en una flota de colonización antes

-Entonces se sorprenderá cuando la vea... -Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, asumió una posición algo mas cómoda dentro del poco espacio del que disponía.

-Una Nave Factoría

-Una Factoría con un motor de nave pegado en su cola y tremenda cola que tiene, casi el doble de su tamaño.

-Supongo que esta es la única nave que queda de la flota ¿Que paso con las demás?

-Probablemente las hayan anclado y con el tiempo las fundieron dentro de la misma Three Star, es la explicación mas plausible. -El joven levantó su mano y golpeó el apoya cabezas de su asiento. -Ahora es su turno de contarme lo que sabe usted de la "flota".

 

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. <> Pensó. La clase de información que tenia en sus registros eran artículos periodísticos de medios de comunicación de City 7, no debería haber ninguna sospecha en la veracidad de dichos reportes, pero la duda la mantenía alerta.

-La Flota Pura. -La ultima palabra le causó un mal sabor de boca. Era una secta Racista.

El joven piloto no contesto. Su silencio le dio algo mas de coraje para seguir leyendo

-Parece ser que un puñado de habitantes de la City7 comenzaron a militar activamente contra las minorías Zentradis. -Hizo una pausa. -Y con militar me refiero a....

-¿Asesinar...?

-No, no hubo muertes relacionadas con ellos en City 7, pero si asaltos y vandalismo contra residentes micronizados...

-Ja!. -Desde el asiento delantero llegó una carcajada. -Supongo que un Zentradi sin micronizar no es tan propenso a sufrir violencia racial ¿no?

Las fotografías de varios Zentradis micronizados, todos ellos con heridas contundentes y quemaduras, aparecieron en la pantalla de su Pad, ella recorrió con sus dedos la lista y pasó las hojas hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

-Aquí. -Su dedo hizo un circulo sobre la fotografiá de una mujer de edad media y cabello corto. -Aquí está lo que dio origen a esta flota en particular, fueron desterrados de City 7

-¿Desterrados? El joven hizo el gesto de rascarse el casco ¿Como se destierra a alguien en una Three Star Factory? No entiendo. ¿Porque no simplemente los metieron en las celdas de la Battle 7?

Ella pasó su Pad por sobre el asiento y se lo alcanzó.

-Fue idea de ella.

Se produjo un silencio en el asiento delantero. La joven pensó que la noticia había sido algo shockeante, incluso para un mestizo de segunda generación como el.

-No tiene sentido. -Dijo él. -¿Conoce el dicho de las flotas de colonización?

-No

-La Battle Class es la cabeza de la flota, los clase Uraga y Guantanamo son sus brazos, Las Colonias New Macross son los estómagos hambrientos -Pareció recordar algo divertido por el tono de su voz. -Y las Three Star son el corazón que bombean la sangre que mantiene viva a la flota...

Ahora fue el turno de ella de guardar silencio. Si claro, no tendría sentido. En el pasado los capitanes abandonaban a los amotinados a su suerte en botes con mínima agua y comida para que buscaran una isla o la muerte. ¿Pero donde se vio que un capitán dejara a los amotinados con las velas y aparejos y todas las provisiones de su bodega? El Pad floto devuelta por sobre su asiento, ella lo agarró y vió que la foto de la mujer había perdido la marca circular que ella le había hecho.

-No hay información sobre los motivos, pero se hizo. La Flota Pura se separó de la Flota7 el 27 de Mayo del año 2044, con 3 naves en total y 342 personas abordo, entre ellas 20 niños.

-Que locura

-Hay mas. -Deslizó el borde de la pagina para mostrar el texto inferior. -no se les permitió entrar en FOLD desde la flota, por lo que fueron escoltados por dos fragatas hasta el otro extremo del sistema solar en el que estaban en ese momento

-Interpusieron una estrella entre ellos y la Flota7. Dijo el joven. -No querían que ellos supieran el siguiente salto de la Flota por la distorsión gravitacional.

Ella asintió. -Pero las fragatas hicieron FOLD junto con la Flota Pura.

Una serie de pitidos interrumpió a ambos pilotos de su charla. El joven Teniente se enderezó en su asiento y centró toda su atención en la pantalla principal. Sea lo que estuviese haciendo, la charla no se reanudaría por un tiempo.

La joven volvió a contemplar la galaxia, había más de de una docena de flotas de colonización alla afuera, cada una de ellas en constante búsqueda de planetas habitables, recursos y lo desconocido. 100 años atrás la humanidad apenas había empezado a cruzar sus océanos de agua en aviones de hélice... ahora estaban de a poco cruzando la galaxia. ¿No habia sido todo demasiado repentino? La llegada de la Macross a la Tierra, La guerra espacial, la casi extinción de la raza humana. Todo en demasiado poco tiempo. <> pensó.

Volvió su vista hacia el circulo rojo que el piloto habia marcado en el cristal, ahora estaba a la derecha, cerca del casco del Teniente, al reorientarse la nave, había cambiado su posición con respecto a ellos. Ella lo miró, pensando que una parte de la historia reciente estaba allí, a quien sabe cuantos años luz de distancia, pero aun dentro de su propia escala temporal . <> se dijo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal y estiró la mano para tocar el punto rojo. Cuando su dedo estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo el punto pareció dividirse en Dos. Tres. Cinco. Veinte. Ella parpadeó, los puntos se multiplicaban y los oídos le zumbaban... cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y cientos de puntos rojos habian aparecido en el cristal.. no, eran pequeños triángulos rojos que dejaban una tenue estela verde mientras se separaban y parecían abarcar mas espacio en la cabina. El zumbido la confundía y la visión se le volvió roja... no, no era su visión, había una alarma en la cabina, un sonido chirriante, una alarma.

-Misiles! -Gritaron desde el asiento delantero. ¡Un enjambre de Misiles viene hacia nosotros y no estamos armados!

Ella no comprendía lo que gritaba el piloto, solo veía las espirales verdes que creaban fabulosos dibujos en el cristal, como los había hecho ella hace unos minutos ¿O eran horas? Las espirales ocupaban toda la cabina ahora y comenzaban a converger hacia ellos.

-Son hermosos. -Dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Al menos murió rápido.

Los dos potentes luces se refractaban en el visor del casco roto creando una lluvia de fragmentos de luz. Ralph se elevó un poco para poder iluminar el gran agujero en el casco, pero el agujero continuaba a través del cráneo y no se veía tanto.

Decidió extraer el cadáver para ver si el proyectil había atravesado la parte trasera de la cabina. Cuando alcanzó los hombros de la piloto y tiró hacia arriba, el torso se partió a la mitad a la altura del abdomen y lo hizo caer de espaldas en medio de una lluvia de partículas.

-Oops! -Exclamó. Pero sus botas estaban bien adheridas al fuselaje del Queadlunn.

No arrojó el cadáver. A pesar de haberlo hecho cientos de veces, sentía respeto por las guerreras Meltrandi. Dejó pues los restos flotando a un lado y volvió a examinar la cabina. El proyectil era de energía cinética y no había explotado en el interior del mecha. Eso si, había atravesado longitudinalmente a la piloto, pero el panel trasero estaba intacto y probablemente el orificio de salida estaba en algún lugar por debajo de las las piernas. Eso era bueno.

Se aferró al borde de la cabina y soltó las ligaduras magnéticas de sus botas, esto le permitió introducir medio cuerpo en la cabina y alcanzar cierto punto del panel trasero.

Solo le llevó unos segundos; conocía a la perfección los Queadlunn y podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, la visión de un trozo de espina dorsal asomando entre los restos del traje no lo distrajeron ni un solo momento.

Tenia que rodear la palanca con sus dos manos, que si bien no era difícil, cuando había medio piloto en la cabina reducía bastante su capacidad de maniobra. Cuando pudo hacerlo, la giró en sentido horario y escuchó el chasquido característico.

Ahora solo faltaba la parte pesada del trabajo. Se impulsó hacia atrás lentamente pero esta vez se sujetó de la parte superior de la cabina, acto seguido puso sus pies en el borde inferior y comenzó a ejercer presión con sus piernas. La mitad inferior del Queadlunn se separó y flotó lentamente hacia abajo. Ralph esperó unos momentos a que la pieza se alejara varios metros antes de empezar a trabajar con lo que quedaba: Una unidad parecida a una mochila de donde salían los brazos y la "cara" del mecha.

Ralph no sabia mucho sobre la ingeniería Zentradi, pero le gustaba imaginar que este método de separación de los Queadlunn era una forma de rescatar a las pilotos. ¿Entonces porqué en los años que llevaba trabajando en esto nunca había encontrado un mecha Meltrandi vacío? Los mechas "masculinos" no tenían este mecanismo, por consiguiente había que cortar el fuselaje con un láser de plasma y en general, llevaba el triple de trabajo que en los Queadlunns... pero por otro lado, no se veían los restos del piloto. Los mechas Meltrandi eran mas fáciles, solo había que tener algo de estómago para lidiar con las desafortunadas chicas que los pilotaban. Algo en lo que Ralph era un experto.

-Si hasta podría aprobar un examen para la escuela forense. -Solía decir

Solo una vez sus nervios cedieron: cuando durante un trabajo de rutina vio señales de que la piloto había sobrevivido un tiempo antes de morir ¿Cuanto tiempo? En la pantalla quebrada que tenia frente había visto 3 rayas y el cadáver tenia un trozo de metal puntiagudo todavía en su mano ¿Había agonizado 3 días? ¿O 3 semanas? los Zentradis son duros, pueden sobrevivir en ambientes donde los humanos no vivirían segundos. El estómago se le revolvió al recordarlo.

Aferrándose a los cañones del mecha, se arrastró hacia la parte posterior. Este era un Queadlunn Nona, por lo que tenia un solo reactor. Eran los más comunes en el campo, había miles de ellos, aunque casi nunca intactos. Ralph trabajó rápido, la gran joroba que albergaba los misiles estaba cerrada; la desafortunada chica murió antes de poder lanzar un solo misil, pero los misiles no importan, hay millones de ellos, "vivos" y "muertos" flotando a lo largo del antiguo campo de batalla. Esto podía considerarse un peligro para la navegación, los misiles podían activarse con un impacto o por alguna perturbación electromagnética, es por eso que quienes trabajaban en la zona tenían sus equipos protegidos con emisores de señales IFF (1) recuperados de los mechas de la zona, tanto Zentradi como Meltrandi. Ralph sabia que dependía de ellos en caso de una emergencia, pero salvo los juegos de Will, nunca supo de armamento activo en la zona que pusiera en riesgo su vida.

Lo que importaba era el reactor, así que se deslizó hacia la parte inferior de la joroba donde dos toberas se desprendían de la mochila que contenía el reactor.

Los mechas Zentradis no tenían tornillos o tuercas, no estaban hechos para mantenimiento. Se usaban y cuando se dañaban se los destruía. Las piezas estaban soldadas o encastradas unas con otras con membranas flexibles. El reactor del Nona estaba entre las toberas y el contenedor de misiles, había que remover una cubierta de blindaje para dejarlo al descubierto, pero como esta cubierta descansaba sobre un material aislante de calor, era cuestión de quitar ese material para liberar todo el bloque protector. Ralph extrajo de un compartimiento en su cintura dos gruesos cables con grandes diodos en sus extremos, puso un diodo sobre cada extremo de la junta aislante y accionó el dispositivo de carga. Al cabo de unos minutos, el material se resquebrajaba y pequeñas nubes de polvo se dispersaban por ambos lados de la coraza. Un golpe con el puño y la junta aislante se desintegraba, dejando la pesada pieza blindada flotando a la deriva.

Ralph apartó la pieza y se puso a trabajar en el reactor.

Diez minutos mas tarde, extraía un objeto negruzco. Era el combustible del reactor transformado en carbón o algo parecido a eso tras el paso de cientos de años en el espacio. ¿Como sabia Ralph eso? Le pareció recordar que el profesor había hablado sobre que si el material estaba cristalizado, era que mas de mil años habían pasado desde que se agotara, algo que ver con la alta presión de la cámara del reactor y al decaimiento de la materia... o algo así, el caso es que en este sector del campo, todos los reactores tenían lo que él llamaba "carbón" dentro, nunca había visto un reactor cristalizado.

De haber encontrado uno de esos cristales, se lo hubiera quedado, porque el "carbón" tiene menos valor que esa mitad de Meltrandi flotando junto al brazo izquierdo del Queadluun.

No obstante Ralph no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar un cristal, por eso se tomaba la molestia de desmontar el reactor en el lugar y no en la base, donde era más fácil.

Volvió a mirar el pedazo de combustible carbonizado que tenia en la mano. Tenia el tamaño de una "manzana" y recordó que lo que para él era una manzana, para un humano corriente era una piedra del tamaño de un vehiculo pequeño. Durante mucho tiempo luego que el proceso inverso a la micronización lo transformara en un gigante, había tenido dificultades con el manejo de las escalas. Recordó que una vez, mientras reparaba unas cañerías en la parte externa de la factoría, el ingeniero le había pedido que moviera uno de las tuberías un centímetro hacia afuera. El obedeció, pero se olvidó que lo que para el era un centímetro, para la escala humana era medio metro, por lo que rompió la tubería y durante varios días una nube de excrementos y agua de drenaje acompañó a la flota atrapada en su leve campo gravitatorio.

Ralph soltó una carcajada, arrojó la inútil roca y volvió a su tarea.

Subió a horcajadas del Queadlunn y usando dos ventosas magnéticas se fijó al fuselaje. Solo tenia que dar pequeños impulsos con los propulsores de su espalda y su carga empezaría a moverse. Lo hizo y lentamente el mecha volvía a moverse luego de cientos de años de inmovilidad. Ralph hizo un leve gesto con la mano al pasar junto al cadáver de la chica y volvió su atención al frente, calculando la distancia hasta su transporte, solo unas pocas decenas de metros mas allá.

Era fácil, en la parte trasera había dos grandes brazos con algo parecido a guantes de goma. Solo debía estrellar su carga contra esos brazos y automáticamente se cerrarían, atrapando al mecha y su improvisado piloto en forma segura. Solo una vez había fallado y tuvo que abandonar su torso para no quedar a la deriva en el espacio. Riesgos del trabajo supuso.

La colisión fue perfecta, justo a instantes del choque, soltó el agarre magnético y flotó libremente sobre el aparato de captura mientras este apresaba el mecha Meltrandi. Volvió a activar sus ventosas y ahora estaba estacionario sobre la parte superior de su propia nave.

-Presa y Cazador asegurados. -Dijo por su micrófono

-Copiado. -La voz llegó con claridad por la radio. -Cuota cumplida, vamos por Will y regresemos a casa. Una vibración, seguida de una nube de partículas brillantes en la parte trasera de la nave y los motores impulsaron la nave hacia delante.

-¿Hay novedades de la base?

-Nada, sin novedad Ralph. -Al cabo de unos momentos la voz volvió a hablar -¿Esa carcajada fue por lo del desagüe de la cloaca de aquella vez...

Ralph estalló en carcajadas, por la radio también le llegaron las carcajadas del piloto del transporte.

-Nos llevó una semana entera aspirar toda esa porquería... entonces vimos tu mierda Ralph. Casi del tamaño de un misil de reacción, no podíamos parar de reír de semejante asteroide que salió de tu culo... jajajaja -Las risas no lo dejaban terminar. -Cuando la remolcamos y la dejamos junto al puente de mando y la Capitán la vio al llegar a la mañana... jajaja

-Valió la pena esas dos semanas de calabozo ¿No Hal? -Dijo Ralph entre carcajadas.

-Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez. -Dijo a su vez Hal riendo sin parar.

Ralph no podía mirar hacia atrás por la rigidez de su traje, pero sabia que estaban dejando el campo de batalla, delante de ellos el espacio dejaba atrás los restos de chatarra y cadáveres momificados y las estrellas llenaban el vació hasta donde la vista llegase.

-Hablando de eso. -Hal volvió a hablar por la radio. -Recuerdame que te envié ese video que bajé de la red el otro día, se llama Dos Meltrandis y Una Copa, dicen que un camarográfo casi resultó asfixiado cuando un... -Una comunicación cargada de estática interrumpió la animada charla de Hal.

-Lamento interrumpir su charla sobre digestión Meltrandi caballeros, pero les solicito que regresen de inmediato a la base. Tenemos visitas. -La comunicación se cortó.

Ralph se quedó callado unos momentos. -¿Visitas? -Dijo

-Los soldaditos venían uno de estos días. -Dijo Hal -¿Pero justo hoy?

La comunicación con estática volvió a escucharse, aunque entrecortada. -...ganle a Will.......nguna idiotez...

-Repita por favor. -Hal trataba en vano de mejorar la recepción de la señal.

-Déjalo, seguro que nos decía que no nos olvidáramos de Will

A unos doscientos metros vieron las luces del "campamento". Una plataforma de tubos con forma de cruz de mas de cien metros de envergadura. Sobre ella estaban montados varios torsos de Queadlunn en proceso de desguace.

Los propulsores delanteros del transporte se encendieron y frenaron la nave hasta dejarla unos pocos metros por debajo de la estructura.

-Voy a levantar el gancho. -Dijo Ralph

Soltó las ventosas y con un ligero impulso se adelantó hacia la proa de la nave, un panel se levantó y dejó al descubierto una manija. Ralph enganchó una cuerda de seguridad que se desenroscaba de su cintura. Acto seguido se impulsó hacia arriba mientras parte trasera del techo del transporte se abría y un brazo mecánico se desplegaba hacia el.

Cuando el cabezal al final del brazo mecánico hizo contacto con la zona de anclaje, una poderosa carga magnética lo atrajo y bloqueó en su lugar. El transporte se elevó a medida que el brazo se doblaba sobre si mismo hasta quedar alineado debajo de la plataforma de carga.

Ralph emergió de entre los Queadlunns y flotó hacia un asiento hecho de caños y placas de metal. No vio todos los cables que serpenteaban entre los mechas desarmados, en cambio si vio un par de pequeñas luces entre dos torsos al frente de la plataforma y supo que Will estaba allí.

-¡Will! -Gritó por la radio. -¡termina con eso, nos vamos!

-Medio minuto! -La voz de Will se escuchó por la radio -Ya termino

-¡Hal! ¿Listo?

-Curso fijo, espero tu señal para salir Ralph.

-¡Espera Hal! -La voz de Will volvió a sonar por el altavoz. -Ya lo tengo listo!

-¿Que mierd...?

-Will no me digas que... -Ralph no pudo terminar la frase. En ese momento media docena de explosiones se sucedieron y los contenedores de misiles de los Queadlunn Nona se abrieron al unisono, disparando todos sus misiles en una sucesión de ráfagas de humo verde brillante que se elevaron a cientos de metros sobre ellos.

-¡Will! -Gritó Hal desde el transporte. -¡Tienes que dejar de jugar con esas cosas!

Will apareció entre el humo, enfundado en un traje espacial y con una linea que lo ataba a la estructura tubular, riendo a carcajadas mientras miraba divertido lo que el llamaba "Sus fuegos artificiales". Le gustaba hacer eso, lo había hecho muchas veces a pesar de las reprimendas que obtenia como premio, lo fascinaba verlos elevarse y abrirse en todas direcciones buscando blancos.

Pero esta vez no sucedió eso, los cientos de misiles subieron verticalmente y al unisono, cambiaron de dirección y se alejaron rápidamente como un cardumen de sardinas huyendo de un depredador.

-Hey -Dijo Will desconcertado -No se supone que debían fijar un blanco en esta zona ..

-Las visitas. -Ralph se puso pálido.

 

 

(1) IFF Identificador Amigo/Enemigo


	3. Chapter 3

-Cinthya Ross, a su servicio.

A decir verdad, tenia una especie de discurso preparado para tratar de caerle bien a los habitantes de la flota, pero el terrible golpe que sufrió horas antes habían creado un vacío en su cerebro.

-Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, Escuadrón Ámbar de Enlace Situacional de la Base Orbital New Dallas en Edén.

La joven estaba boquiabierta. Ni todo lo dicho por el teniente Jim podían haberla preparado para lo que estaba viendo: Se encontraban en un hangar de dimensiones gigantescas. Ella no podía ver el techo que se perdía entre sombras y vigas metálicas allá arriba ¿150? ¿200 metros? No podía decirlo, la escala la apabullaba. Estaban parados a escasos metros de su nave mientras una pequeña comitiva había llegado en dos vehículos de mantenimiento. A sus espaldas, una gran exclusa o compuerta <<¿Cual seria la palabra adecuada? pensó>> se había cerrado con un estruendo tan fuerte que la despertó de su estado de inconsciencia, mientras la nave la atravesaba y tomaba tierra unos metros mas adelante.

Pero había algo mas atemorizante que la gran puerta, que las sombras que los envolvían, que las luces de los vehículos que los iluminaban de frente y hacían indistinguibles las caras de los recién llegadas, algunos de los cuales se habían apeado de los vehículos y permanecían en silencio. Había una presencia gigante detrás de los vehículos, algo había venido caminando junto a ellos con pasos lentos pero que retumbaban fuertemente en las placas metálicas y se perdían en ecos resonantes en la inmensidad del hangar. Eso estaba a la sombra a unos 10 metros detrás de la comitiva y solo observaba.

Una figura de contornos femeninos se apeó de uno de los asientos delanteros y se acercó a ellos lentamente.

-Soy la Capitán Kyle, Amanda Kyle -Hizo una pausa y se detuvo al ver que los dos pilotos recién llegados trataban en vano de proteger su mirada de las luces de los vehiculos. inmediatamente se dió vuelta y pareció comunicarse por radio con alguien.

-Ralph, danos algo de luz.

Dos poderosos reflectores se encendieron segundos mas tarde iluminando dos amplios círculos en el piso. Jim y Cinthya apartaron la vista de la poderosa fuente de luz y dirigieron sus miradas a quien les había hablado antes, ahora perfectamente iluminada.

Era una mujer en sus 40's, cabello largo y azulado, atado en una gran trenza que descendía por su espalda. Vestía de oficial, aunque ninguna insignia ni indicativo de rango asomaba entre sus ropas. Solo la gorra que llevaba denotaba su rango.

-Ahora esta mejor. Sean bienvenidos a bordo de la Rainbow.

La presencia gigante se movió alrededor de ellos y se ubicó a la derecha, de modo que ahora podían ver perfectamente a la comitiva de recepción, media docena de hombres enfundados en ropas de trabajo anaranjadas, el más joven de tal vez 20 años, el más viejo de 50.

A Cinthya le dolía la cabeza, no se había podido ver en un espejo, pero estaba seguro que tenia un gran moretón violeta en su frente. Le haría caso a Jim o a cualquier otro piloto que le pidiera ponerse un casco de ahora en adelante. Miró a su izquierda y distinguió las marcas que la metralla habían dejado en el fuselaje de su nave, un abolladura del tamaño de una pelota de basquet se veia claramente a centímetros del asiento del RIO (1) que momentos atras ella ocupara. Tal vez fuera por el efecto de contraste que la poderosa luz producía sobre el blindaje, pero parecía un gran agujero.

Jim se adelantó unos pasos. Tenia su casco bajo el brazo y con su otra mano hizo un saludo militar a la mujer. -Gracias Capitán. -El joven no esperó la orden para adoptar una postura de descanso. -Sufrimos un ataque con misiles durante el acercamiento a su flota. ¿Han repelido el ataque? Mi radar no mostraba contactos hostiles luego de la detonación de las salvas.

-No ha habido ningún ataque teniente.

-¿Que...?

-Ralph, traeme a Will -La mujer volvió a hablar y de pronto vieron como un gran puño enfundado en un guante gris emergía de la oscuridad y soltaba a un hombre joven en el centro de los círculos de luz. Cinthya dio un salto hacia atrás y se ocultó tras Jim. El muchacho no aparentaba mas de 18 años y estaba atado de pies y manos, no parecía aterrado, sino mas bien divertido. Se sentó como pudo y miró a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenia cabello corto, de color castaño pero descuidado y sucio de tierra o polvo de oxido o las dos cosas juntas. Vestía la misma ropa de trabajo anaranjada que los demás pero se notaba que le quedaba grande. Tenia los ojos entrecerrados, como hubiese estado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Wi.. ¡Ay! La capitán había puesto una de sus botas contra la espalda del joven y lo había empujado contra el suelo de metal

-¡Aughh..¡ ¡Basta basta bruja! -Chillaba

Cinthya se adelantó y se detuvo estupefacta al lado de Jim, no sabia como reaccionar porque lo que ella estaba viendo no era a una oficial torturando a un soldado, era lo mas parecido a una madre e hijo peleando. Finalmente cuando vio que la mujer había puesto su bota sobre la mejilla del joven, decidió intervenir.

-Disculpe... creo que lo está lastimando... -Dijo tímidamente.

La mujer se detuvo y sacó su pie de sobre la cabeza del joven. Se acomodó la gorra que se le había corrido hacia un lado y volvió a adoptar la actitud serena de antes.

-Este es Will. -Dijo señalando al muchacho que se retorcía contra el piso. -Fue el quien causó el incidente.

-¿Ese mocoso nos disparo? -Jim estaba mas confundido que la propia Cinthya

La Capitán suspiró y adoptó una pose mas relajada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -tenemos montada una operación de recupero y reciclaje de material de guerra Zentradi. -Dijo mientras miraba de reojo la nave de los recién llegados. -Trabajamos con mucho armamento vivo y solemos detonarlo en una zona segura cuando lo requieren las circunstancias. Este joven que aquí ven -Le dió una leve patada al hombro del caído. -Es uno de nuestros técnicos en misiles y balística. El es quien trabaja con los misiles recuperados y demás materiales peligrosos y los prepara para las detonaciones controladas.

Cinthya se adelantó y se puso de cuclillas al lado del muchacho -¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó preocupada.

-Lamentablemente sigue siendo un niño. -La mujer apartó la mirada de Will y se concentró en el militar que la miraba desconcertado. -Lo que hizo fué una irresponsabilidad, utilizó material de guerra como entretenimiento y casi causa una tragedia.

-¡No fue así! masculló Will aún con su cara contra el frío acero de la cubierta. -Esos misiles nunca hubieran llegado a su alcance máximo, no tenían la.. ¡Ay!

Esta vez la patada fue a su trasero, arrancándole una aguda nota de dolor y las risas de los demás operarios junto a los vehículos.

-Como decía: -Su mirada era ahora absolutamente fría. -Esta irresponsabilidad no puede ser pasada por alto, Teniente, este hombre queda a su disposición para que lo arreste por dispararle a una nave de la NUNS.

El cuerpo de Will se sacudió con un espasmo y levantó la cabeza mirando al piloto. Ya no tenia cara de divertido.

Jim no respondió. miraba al muchacho en el piso y no sabia realmente que hacer. Finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio. -¿Que edad tienes muchacho?

-18. Dijo Will con la voz temblorosa. -Los cumplí hace dos meses.

-Es un adulto y completamente responsable de sus actos. -Dijo la mujer. -Todos los datos y grabaciones de seguridad de la operación del día están a su disposición Teniente.

Cinthya se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia la Capitán. Ella registró su movimiento y la observó detenidamente. -¿Si?

-Yo... -Dijo tímidamente. -Yo no quiero presentar cargos.

-¿Cargos? Ahora era el turno de la mujer de mostrarse confundida.

Jim salió al rescate de la joven. -Ella es civil, no tiene ninguna relación con la NUNS.. salvo la relación de empleado y empleador.

La Capitán Amanda Kyle suspiró profundamente. -Esta bien. -Dijo finalmente. Vamos a discutir esto en mi oficina. Supongo que estarán cansados luego del FOLD desde Edén. -Hizo una seña al personal que, prestamente, abordaron uno de los vehículos dejando el otro para el uso del Capitán y sus invitados. El pobre Will fué levantado como una bolsa y cargado en la parte trasera del vehículo de igual modo.

Jim se aparto brevemente del grupo para buscar una parte de su equipo de la nave de reconocimiento. A los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con sus pertenencias y las de Cinthya. Cargaron el equipaje en la parte trasera del vehículo de mantenimiento y abordaron en silencio. Las dos mujeres ocuparon los asientos delanteros mientras que Jim ocupó uno de la fila trasera.

-Sepan disculpar esta clase de recibimiento en la oscuridad. Este es el único hangar que mantenemos en operación en la nave y por motivos de racionalización de energía mantenemos apagadas casi siempre las luces, a menos que recibamos una nave grande. -Dijo la oficial.

Cinthya asintió pero Jim solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras trataba de escudriñar las sombras que cubrían el techo del hangar.

El vehículo se puso en movimiento y pronto se encontraron circulando por el gigantesco hangar, siguiendo unas lineas amarillas en el piso mientras dos poderosas luces los seguían de cerca, llenando el ambiente de los ecos de poderosas pisadas.

Al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a zona del hangar llena de todo tipo de maquinas: vehículos de transporte, grúas, contenedores y varias piezas creaban un laberinto en el que los vehículos de desplazaban con total habitualidad. Cinthya notó que las dos luces ya no los seguían y las fuertes pisadas se habían perdido en algún lugar de la derecha. Varias luces aparecieron frente a ellos y llegaron a una plataforma de elevación. Las barreras se abrieron automáticamente al acercarse el primer vehículo y se cerraron una vez que los dos estuvieron en posición uno al lado el otro. Inmediatamente la plataforma empezó a subir en forma diagonal y penetro por una abertura en lo que Cinthya pensó era el fondo del hangar.

Toda esta parte del viaje se había desarrollado en total silencio. Del vehículo lleno de operarios solo llegaban rumores de voces y, de vez en cuando, una leve carcajada. Will debía de estar aterrado, pensaba Cinthya, pero salvo un bulto gris en la parte trasera, no podía verlo desde su asiento.

Con un fuerte estampido se detuvieron en una cubierta superior, varios cientos de metros por sobre el nivel del hangar calculó la joven. Al menos esta área estaba algo iluminada.

Las barreras se abrieron y los dos vehículos continuaron su marcha en fila por un corredor iluminado pobremente por unas cuantas luces anaranjadas adheridas a postes metálicos cada cierta distancia. Al final del mismo, una gran compuerta les cerraba el paso. Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño puesto de guardia vacío y descendieron de los vehículos. A Will le quitaron las ataduras de las piernas y lo condujeron a la retaguardia de la fila.

-Ahora vamos a caminar un poco. -Dijo la Capitán.

La comitiva atravesó una puerta a un lado de la entrada principal y penetró en una angosta pasarela. La misma se encontraba suspendida unos 20 metros por encima de lo que parecía una gran sala de máquinas aunque apagadas y rodeadas de un completo silencio. Este silencio fue lo que empezó a poner nerviosos a la pareja de recién llegados. Fue Cinthya quien trató de romper el silencio de la mejor forma posible.

-Soy personal subcontratado por la NUNS. Dijo mirando hacia la pesada maquinaria envuelta en sombras varios metros allá abajo. -Mi empresa ganó la licitación para proveer servicios de monitoreo de seguridad ambiental. Es la primera vez que trabajo en el espacio pero estoy mas que capacitada para llevar a cabo el plan de... -Se interrumpió al ver que la Capitán se detenía y les hacia una señal para que la imitaran. Se encaramó a la barandilla y señalo hacia abajo, donde una luz giratoria señalaba la presencia de una compuerta que se había puesto en funcionamiento.

-Allí, miren.

Hicieron lo que les indicaba y vieron como la gran compuerta se abría y las luces del recinto se encendían. Ahora que disponían de una fuente de luz uniforme pudieron ver que el piso allá abajo era en realidad un entramado de vías que se hallaban suspendidas sobre lo que parecía un gran vacío oscuro. Sobre estas vías había grandes contenedores que descansaban en vagones y carretones de tamaño sorprendente. Por la entrada recién abierta una plataforma entró llevando lo que parecían grandes robots en proceso de ensamblaje. Se detuvo pesadamente mientras dos rieles que surgieron de entre las sombras conectaban los rieles del recién llegado ramal con un sector de vias que se alejaba por la derecha.

-Queadlunns. -Dijo Jim. -¿Esto es lo que rescatan del campo, Capitán?

-Generalmente si. -Amanda estaba apoyada en la barandilla y miraba la operación con atenta atención. -Estos son los mas comunes, pero también trabajamos con Nousjadeul-Ger o Regult, pero el sector que estamos trabajando este año es principalmente Meltrandi.

Jim palmeó en la espalda a Cinthya y señaló las grandes armaduras. -Todos están con sus contenedores de misiles vacíos ¿Estos son los que nos dispararon? -Se dio vuelta buscando a Will, pero no estaba allí. -¿Donde esta ese pendejo..?

-Fue llevado a la celda, Teniente.

Jim se rascó el pelo y se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla. -Supongo que debo reportar este hecho a mis superiores. Sea una travesura o no, puso en riesgo la vida de una civil que transportaba en ese momento. -Miró a Cinthya como preguntándole que mas debía hacer, pero ella estaba fascinada con lo que esta sucediendo allá abajo y no les prestaba atención.

-Lo comprendo y debe estar seguro que dispondrá de toda mi colaboración y la de mis hombres en este desagradable asunto.

La pesada plataforma terminó de pasar por debajo de ellos y se perdió en el fondo del recinto.

-Continuemos entonces.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a la Capitán Kyle mientras el resto del personal se alejaba por donde habían venido. Caminaron hasta el final de la pasarela y entraron por una puerta de metal.

Salieron a un espacio poblado de ruidos, olores y colores familiares de la vida cotidiana de las comunidades humanas.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra Pequeña Colonia.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un fuerte golpe.

 

 

(1) RIO Operador de Radar


	4. Chapter 4

El fuerte golpe hizo temblar las ventanas del aula.

Todas las miradas se desplazaron desde la puerta donde el cristal todavía vibraba hacia el joven que estaba sentado al fondo del salón.

-Esta vez te pasaste. Dijo Akemi.

La joven que había hablado tenia unos 16 años, vestía un traje de mantenimiento de color caqui de una sola pieza con la cremallera delantera baja hasta la mitad del pecho, lo que dejaba ver una remera anaranjada debajo. Su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y tenia una vincha de color rojo.

Matt no le respondió. Continuó golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa del pupitre como si practicase sobre un teclado invisible. Era un joven de tez muy blanca, casi pálida. Su cabello, en cambio, era de un rojo furioso, como si quisiera resaltar aún más la palidez del muchacho. El resto del aula recupero su nivel normal de murmullos y risas. Había unos cinco grupos diferentes de alumnos agrupados según edades, de modo tal que el salón estaba dividido en pequeñas "islas" de pupitres agrupados. Tal cual como ocurría con las pequeñas comunidades agrícolas en La Tierra, las clases en la Colonia se daban en un solo salón, con un solo maestro que impartía clases a alumnos de diferentes edades.

Akemi suspiró profundamente y levantándose de su pupitre se dirigió a la ventana. Pudo ver brevemente como Mina cruzaba el patio y entraba al baño de chicas.

-Está furiosa Matt. -Dijo. -No debiste tratarla así.

-Ella no me entiende. -Murmuró Matt.

-Mina está preocupada, como todos. -Akemi se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía apoyada en la ventana. -Lo que querés hacer es una locura.

Matt ya no la escuchaba, se había puesto un par de auriculares y digitaba en el escritorio siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Akemi se percató, tomó el envase de jugo que había estado tomando momentos antes y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

-Idiota. -Le dijo. Seguidamente se dio vuelta y salió del salón mientras un timbre indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar.

Matt no tuvo que preocuparse del improvisado proyectil (Que de todos modos pasó inofensivamente por sobre su cabeza) Estaba concentrado en la música que escuchaba y sus manos trazaban arcos sobre el pupitre, golpeando la superficie de metal con cada nota que Mylene cantaba. "My Friends" era su tema favorito y lo ponía de buen humor cada vez que lo escuchaba. Cierto que no tenia un teclado electrónico para acompañar la canción, pero su versión acústica con piano lo enorgullecía.

¿Cuantas veces había tratado de formar una banda? Su grupo de cuatro amigos habían resultado absolutamente negados a la música. Solamente Akemi tenia algo de talento con la batería, pero desfasaba mucho los golpes y se negaba a practicar, por lo que era un caso perdido. Los demás niños de la clase tampoco habían resultado ser prometedores. Estaba solo en una inmensa fábrica que tragaba pertrechos de guerra y escupía chatarra. La música solo llegaba por la Galaxy Network, nadie creaba, nadie componía. Solo se consumía. ¿Y que? No podía creer que tanta gente le diera la espalda a la música que solo 50 años atrás los había salvado como especie.

No obstante la música era parte de su vida. Como un naufrago en una isla de metal, se las ingenió para que su habilidad innata por el piano se desarrollara sin maestros. Solo con videos y canciones bajados de la red y gracias al viejo piano de la escuela había llegado a dominar el instrumento y sus secretos. Pero todavía existía una barrera artificial a su creatividad. Matt nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, pero no dudaba. Su creatividad estaba anclada a la Rainbow. La gigantesca nave era un lastre en su música. Sus composiciones eran melancólicas y cargadas de una profundidad armónica que el atribuía a los pesados muros de metal que lo rodeaban. En cambio la música de Fire Bomber fluía como un torrente de energía liquida, sin ninguna clase de obstrucción al sentimiento que despertaba en su público.

Sin dejar de escuchar la música se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas. Unos minutos después abandonaba el aula y se dirigió al salón de actos.

El edificio que hacia de escuela estaba situado un nivel por sobre el sector residencial que la colonia ocupaba en la Rainbow. La ubicación no era al azar. Era la única zona de la nave que disponía de una pantalla de proyección atmosférica que simulaba un cielo y daba algo de luz natural al ambiente. Todo el resto de la nave vivía bañado en la luz amarillenta artificial de las lamparas eléctricas. La escuela no era la única que aprovechaba esto. El Parque Colonial compartía parte de la cubierta elevada donde unos pocos árboles asomaban entre columnas y grúas oxidadas. Esos árboles y algo de césped eran lo único "verde" que la gente tenia a su disposición para relax y esparcimiento.

El salón de Actos era un edificio que descansaba sobre una de las paredes que encerraban al distrito residencial. Justo por encima del techo se abrían los dos grandes ventanales verticales que, de día, proyectaban su versión de un cielo en La Tierra. Solo cuando el reloj marcara las 19 la pantalla se apagaría y entonces se podían ver el campo de infinitas estrellas y nebulosas del espacio profundo.

Se detuvo a contemplar el cielo. Eran algo mas de las cinco de la tarde y la luz proyectada estaba cambiando ligeramente al tono rosado. Quería practicar al menos una hora antes de regresar a su casa. Era su ultimo año en la escuela y pronto no tendría mas acceso al piano, aunque sabía que si hablaba con Kyle o Evans podría conseguir el permiso adecuado, total, nadie usaba ese piano más que el.

Matt abrió la pesada puerta doble del Salón y entró al mismo. Mina estaba allí y en sus auriculares, Sweet Fantasy comenzó a sonar.


	5. Chapter 5

Año 1979 (Calendario Terrestre)

 

-Más rapido!

Era inútil gritarle a su armadura, pero la continua descarga de adrenalina intoxicaba su sentido común. Su cabello estaba chorreante de sudor y ni siquiera los sistemas de soporte vital de su traje podían evacuar la humedad tan rápido como para evitar que cada vez que moviese la cabeza de un lado a otro, pequeñas gotas volaran por el pequeño espacio entre su rostro y el cristal del casco. La cabina era un caos, de entre la cacofonía de alarmas y advertencias que la computadora de abordo trataba desenfrenadamente de hacerle oír a la piloto se entremezclaban los crujidos y rechineos por doquier.

Su presa estaba a menos de cien metros de distancia, pero esa brecha no disminuia nunca. Se acercaba al límite físico de lo que podía pedirle a su armadura (El límite de operación estándar hace rato que había sido sobrepasado) Pronto empezarian a fallar los sistemas y quedaría perdida en medio de no sabía que maldito campo de desechos.

-Más rapido maldita mierda!

Tenía que apresurarse; el tiempo se agotaba. Una rápida mirada a los indicadores de armamento y se decidió en menos de un cuarto de milésima de segundo. Una vibración recorrió toda la armadura y de pronto la última reserva de misiles salía disparada hacia el frente.

Cien metros por delante, el perseguido realizó una zambullida y entró en picado entre la capa de desechos más grandes.

Era lo que ella esperaba, viró por derecha y comenzó a trazar un semicírculo por la zona donde esperaba emboscar a su presa. Por un instante parecía que los misiles viajaban más lentamente de lo normal, pero al darse cuenta la tremenda velocidad que llevaba, una leve sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. El cañon principal rotó por encima del hombro de su armadura y se colocó en posición de disparo.

Las primeras detonaciones comenzaron a florecer entre los despojos. Su posición era ligeramente por encima de la trayectoria original, por lo que podía ver como las explosiones allá abajo seguían un patrón en espiral a medida que su objetivo evadía cada proyectil. La espiral subía hacia un punto y es allí donde apuntó su arma. El disparo rasgó el campo de estrellas e impactó contra la nube de desechos en el mismo momento que una poderosa onda de partículas y trozos de metal eran eruptadas en todas direcciones.

-Le di... mierda le di!!

No se equivocaba, de entre el caos de residuos, surge un bólido envuelto en humo blanco, tenazmente intentando escapar realizando un rizo que se evidenciaba claramente por la humareda que se formaba detras.

La persecución se reanuda, pero ya el destino ha echado sus cartas. La huida se vuelve un juego de gato y ratón donde ya no se trata de acortar distancias, ahora se trata de ver hasta cuando la víctima puede evitar los disparos del cazador. Las estelas que antes eran rectas perfectas se transforman en caprichosos nudos y espirales que rodean los trozos más grandes de antiguos cruceros de batalla.

La distancia se acorta y los giros se hacen más cerrados, perseguidor y perseguido se trenzan en una danza mortal. Las máquinas de combate estan al limite, la potencia de sus propulsores genera tales ondas de choque que las basura alrededor comienza a explotar en fragmentos a medida que el combate arrecia y se introducen cada vez más en lo profundo del antiguo campo de batalla. Las señales de alerta iluminan el rostro de la joven piloto Meltran pero ella no las oye por encima del ensordecedor rugido de su reactor.

Quince metros, apenas tiene tiempo para corregir sus giros para contrarrestar los de su oponente. Incluso a esa distancia sus disparos pueden fallar debido a lo frenético de sus vueltas, debe acercarse más, si pierde la oportunidad....

Lo que sucede a continuación fué tan rápido que no llega a comprenderlo hasta que ya es tarde para hacer algo. Una pared de residuos aparece frente a ellos y ninguno de los dos hace nada por evitarla. La tremenda colisión crea una onda de choque que se expande por toda la capa residual como las ondas en un estanque donde un niño ha arrojado una piedra.

 

Ambos contendientes quedan uno frente al otro y rodeados por todas partes de basura y restos metálicos, todavía con sus toberas al rojo vivo por la aceleración, pero ninguno de esos reactores volverá a encenderse jamás. En solo un segundo todo se resolverá.

Pasan varios minutos de silencio.

La jóven piloto comienza a reírse. No es la risa que a veces estalla espontáneamente durante el combate, esa demostración de placer que las Meltrandis experimentan en el fragor de la batalla. No se trata de eso y queda sorprendida. Comprende muy bien su situación; está muerta, lisa y llanamente muerta. No tiene forma de volver a su flota, no hay chances de que la rescaten. Nada. Frente a ella se yergue su objetivo pero no presiona el gatillo. ¿Que es esta sensación que recorre su cuerpo? Solo conoce dos estados donde su cuerpo reacciona de forma anómala; La excitación y el Agotamiento (Y este último suele ser el resultado del primero)

Deja caer sus brazos y su armadura imita el gesto. Frente a ella, el Rau hace lo mismo con un solo brazo dejando al descubierto el impacto de metralla a la altura de la cabina por donde gotas de sangre comienzan a flotar. El otro queda plegado sobre el pecho rodeando el pod robado de la nave madre.

-Se acabó. -una voz Meltrandi suena débil por la radio de la joven piloto.

-Se acabó. -Repite ella y su cañón principal se coloca en posición de disparo.

Entonces lo ve.

Hay un embrión Meltrandi en el Pod, un embrión que todavía no fué sometido al proceso de crecimiento acelerado para transformarla en guerrera adulta.

Su cabeza comienza a trabajar, tiene toda la concentración puesta en la armadura frente a ella, pero otra parte de su cerebro comienza a recordarle lo que sabe de la protogenesis de su raza. Cuando los embriones maduran nueve meses a partir de su fabricación y pasan a la etapa “Infante”, dejan la planta de incubación y pasan a las instalaciones de crecimiento. Ese embrion no fué robado de ninguna instalación de crecimiento, la seguridad es demasiado alta como para que cualquier maquina de combate se acerque a ellas. No, solo hay una instalación donde la extrema seguridad no es requerida... Si ese embrión dejó la seguridad de las líneas de protogenesis es porque fue deliberadamente expulsado del sistema y eso solo tiene una explicación... y no tenía sentido ¿Quien robaría un embrión defectuoso?

Genoconcepción, maduración, todo el proceso es eficiente y automático.... pero si algún defecto genético se detecta en esta etapa, los embriones son destruidos, esterilizados. Lejos de los embriones saludables..

Salvo este infante, que fué robado de la instalación de esterilización y desencadenó la persecución que ahora está por culminar.

Pero aun así, estaba paralizada. Esa extraña sensación la dominaba por completo. Ni el instinto ni la lógica podían ayudarla.

Sólo al cabo de muchos años, la joven piloto descubrió lo que significaba esa sensación que paralizó sus miembros mientras varios Queadluun-Rau los rodeaban y procedian a rescatar el Pod y el cadáver de la veterana oficial, quien había sido la mentor y mejor camarada de la prominente As Milia Fallyna, momentáneamente desvanecida dentro de su inútil armadura.


	6. Chapter 6

La "Oficina" de Amanda Kyle era una desordenada mezcla entre Cuartel, Alcaldia y los despachos de una empresa. Cinthya miraba todo aquel desorden con grandes ojos y expresión de sorpresa.

-Soy la Capitan, la Alcaldesa y la Jefa de esta operación de Salvataje, sepan disculpar el desorden pero yo trabajo y desordeno por tres. -Dijo mientras caminaba entre cajas y pilas de papeles que crecían como pequeñas torres por toda la habitación. Su escritorio era un simple mueble de madera prefabricada que apenas sobresalia de entre el desorden. Solo un monitor y un portarretratos ocupaban su parte superior. Amanda ocupó la silla detrás de su escritorio y con un gesto de la mano, les señaló un sillón que se apoyaba en una pila de cajas a un lado de la habitación.

Con cuidado de no voltear ninguna pila de objetos, la pareja de jóvenes tomó asiento.

-Bien. -La Mujer detrás del escritorio tomó la iniciativa de la charla. -Empezamos con el pie izquierdo este asunto, pero voy a ser sincera con ustedes. Quiero terminar esto rápido y de la forma más simple posible. Tengo una operación en marcha casi veinticuatro horas al dia y no puedo darme el lujo de pelear contra los burócratas de la NUNS si esta inspección resulta un desastre.

-Por mi parte, salvo lo que deba reportar al final, no es asunto mío los procedimientos de la inspección. Si lo desean puedo dejarlas solas con esto. -Dijo Jim mientras corría con su pié unas latas de lubricante para estar más cómodo.

Cinthya miró a Jim y por un momento la idea de estar sola en esa oficina hizo correrle un escalofrío por la espalda.

Amanda asintió, pero no le pidió a Jim que se fuera. Cinthya suspiró aliviada, pero al notar que ahora ella y Jim la miraban, supo que era su turno de continuar con el trabajo.

-Tengo un cronograma preparado para que tenga a su disposición las zonas y horarios en los que necesito acceso a la nave. ¿Esta es la única nave que compone la Colonia?

-Si. -Amanda movió sus manos sobre el escritorio y un teclado se ilumino desde el mismo. La pantalla de la computadora también se ilumino, aunque ni ella ni Jim podian ver lo que mostraba. -De las tres naves que originalmente formaban esta expedición solo queda esta activa. Tenemos una nave de desmantelada en el hangar cuatro y perdimos un transporte en un incidente hace 2 años. El resto de las naves son dos transportes sin capacidad de soporte vital autonomo.

A Jim no se le escapó el detalle que Amanda habló de "incidente" y no de "accidente", pero lo que pensó, se lo guardó para el mismo. Cinthya extrajo su Pad y lo encendió con un movimiento del pulgar.

-Si es solo esta nave, entonces podría terminar la inspección en 4 o 5 dias.-Dijo Cinthya

-2 serán más que suficientes, si es eficiente en su trabajo. -Dijo Amanda como restándolee importancia. -Más de la mitad de la nave son hangares y módulos vacíos, sin sectores habitables.

Cinthya iba a protestar cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y Amanda hizo un ademán para interrumpirla. -Adelante dijo.

Un hombre de unos 50 años entró en la oficina. Vestía un uniforme de trabajo gris con guantes de látex en las manos. De estatura algo mas baja que la Capitana, su cabello mostraba signos incipientes de calvicie y llevaba unos lentes pequeños. Mientras se acercaba al escritorio palmeaba las pilas de papeles como contandolas en voz baja.

-Todo listo en la cubierta ocho. -Dijo mientras levantaba un paquete y descubria un taburete oculto. -Espero que el desorden no sea uno de los puntos críticos de la evaluación de aptitud Ambiental, Amanda.

Sin embargo no se sentó, se dió la vuelta y saludó a los recién llegados con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. -Hola, soy el Doctor Evans. -Mientras decía esto se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y la extendió a los jóvenes mientras sonreía. -un placer conocerlos.

Cinthya y Jim se levantaron al unísono y estrecharon la mano del facultativo.

-Soy Cinthya Ross.

-Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, Escuadrón Ámbar de reconocimiento de la Base Orbital New Dallas en Edén. A su servicio.

-Ah Edén... hermoso planeta. -Dijo Evans volviendo a colocarse el guante en su mano derecha. -Hace ya tanto tiempo que lo visité... debe estar muy cambiado ahora.

Todos tomaron asiento y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Cinthya suspiró y se resignó a seguir con su pequeña indagatoria previa al trabajo “de campo”.

-Doctor Evans. -Cinthya se enderezó en el sillón tratando de adoptar una postura más seria. -Necesito acceso a una parte de la base de datos de sus instalaciones médicas para elaborar un censo de las condiciones de salubridad vinculadas al medio ambiente de la colonia.

Evans había colocado sus manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla y miraba a la joven con atención. -¿Que tipo de información exactamente?. -pregunto.

-Básicamente enfermedades relacionadas con la calidad de aire y agua. Casos de enfermedades con compromiso respiratorio y análisis de sangre con concentración de diferentes elementos. Tambien necesito analisis de exposición a radiación si los hubiese.

-Ya veo. -El facultativo se cruzó de brazos mientras adoptaba una posición más relajada. -Esto es una novedad para nosotros. La última vez que recibimos la inspección de la unidad de soporte y vigilancia ambiental solo se limitaron a poner aparatos de medición en cuatro o cinco lugares de la nave y a fumar en el parque.

Cinthya levantó la vista del pad y declaró orgullosa: -Nuestra compañía se toma muy enserio la seguridad de los colonos. Todos los aspectos de la seguridad ambiental son tenidos en cuenta.

Jim suspiró y se reclinó un poco en el sillón, al parecer se estaba aburriendo un poco.

El Doctor Evans extrajo un pequeño pad de uno de sus bolsillos y habilitó su aparato para la transmisión de datos en sincronización. -Listo, puede sincronizarse. -Dijo mientras levantaba el aparato en dirección a Cinthya.

La joven levantó su pad y al instante recibió las autorizaciones requeridas para acceder a la red local de la Colonia.

-Gracias. -Dijo. -No se preocupe, no accederé a las historias médicas personales. Los datos se recopilan en forma anónima, los datos son estadísticos y no se recopila ninguna clase de nombre o registro de identidad.

-Bien. -Evans hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie.-¿Me necesitan para algo mas o puedo volver a mi trabajo?

-Gracias, con esto ya es suficiente. -Cinthya contestó sin desviar su mirada del pad.

-Excelente, cualquier consulta, use el servicio de mensajeria de la Red Rainbow -Evans se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Amanda.

-Vuelvo a mi consultorio. Tengo 2 turnos mas antes de que empiece la guardia de noche.

Amanda levantó la vista de la pantalla e hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza a Evans. Este último se volvió hacia los jóvenes y con una pequeña inclinación se despidió. inmediatamente salió de la habitación esquivando los obstáculos de forma totalmente natural.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la Capitana apagó la pantalla y giró un poco la silla para observar mejor a sus invitados.

-Bien. -Dijo. -¿Necesitan algo mas de mi o puedo enviar a alguien a que les enseñen sus camarotes?

Cinthya iba a contestar pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Jim.

-Solo una pregunta... ¿Tienen un Zentradi sin Micronizar trabajando en la nave? -Jim parecía bastante serio y miraba a la Capitana directamente a los ojos.

La Capitana cruzó sus manos por debajo de la barbilla y sonrió -¿Acaso Ralph dejó una buena impresión en ustedes? -Enseguida su rostro se puso serio al notar un pequeño relámpago de ira en el rostro de Jim. -No, disculpen. -Dijo mientras se reclinaba un poco hacia atrás en su silla. -No fué mi intención hacer un comentario fuera de lugar después de lo que pasó. Ralph no es un Zentradi, es un humano originario de la Flota 37, se sometió al proceso de agigantaniento para poder trabajar en La Zona.

Cinthya levantó la mirada de su pad y miró incrédula a la Capitana -¿Para poder trabajar? -Preguntó con gran sorpresa. -¿No usan mechas para el trabajo en el espacio..?

-No pueden. -Jim se puso de pie y dio unos pasos mientras se masajeaba los hombros.

-Exacto. -Dijo Amanda.

-No entiendo. -Cinthya miró primero a Jim y luego a la Capitana.

Jim vió el desconcierto de Cinthya y suspiro lentamente. -Es una limitación de la Flotas Libres impuesta por la NUNS, la operación de armaduras o mechas humanoides está totalmente prohibida.

Amanda asintió. -Es una medida completamente irrisoria en una colonia tan pequeña como esta, pero no nos quejamos. Ralph cobra un sueldo mucho mayor que el que le corresponderia si fuera tamaño micrón.

-¿Entonces solo hay humanos en esta colonia? -Preguntó de pronto Jim

Por una fracción de segundo Cinthya pensó que la atmósfera se había enfriado repentinamente. No quiso girar la cabeza para ver a Amanda, le pareció que podría empeorar la situación si daba vuelta la cabeza.

-Así es. -Dijo Amanda. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ocuparme de unos asuntos. -Dicho esto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Por aqui por favor.

Cinthya había quedado muy turbada y se limitó a levantarse como en sueños y caminar junto a Jim hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a Amanda solo se limito a hacer un pequeño saludo y jim se detuvo frente a ella para hacer un saludo militar.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y quedaron solos en la penumbra del pasillo.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar por nosotros mismos nuestros camarotes. -Dijo Jim.


	7. Chapter 7

La joven estaba sentada al borde de la pasarela de mantenimiento y balanceaba las piernas lentamente. Mientras una de sus manos sujetaba una de las barras metálicas que sostenían la barandilla, la otra acariciaba el lomo de un pequeño Kiklo que dormitaba en su regazo. El silencio reinaba en el enorme hangar salvo por el ronroneo del animalito y el ocasional crujido del metal de alguna esclusa que se cerraba en alguno de los compartimentos aledaños. La tenue luz de las lámparas del techo apenas llegaba a horadar las tinieblas del lugar, pero una serie de pequeños bombillos anaranjados que servían para señalizar la posición de la pasarela ofrecian algo de contraste a la escena, donde la estructura de acero parecía levitar sola en medio de las vastas tinieblas.

El Kiklo paró sus orejas y movió su peluda cabeza en dirección a dos puntos de luz anaranjados en algún lugar a la derecha e inmediatamente el sonido metálico de las pisadas se hizo perfectamente audible.

Una hendidura de luz se dibujó en ese mismo lugar y un instante más tarde una abertura de colosal tamaño se formó en la pared en la que antes reinaba la oscuridad.

Ralph entró a su “habitación” y mediante un golpe con su puño derecho encendió las luces de la estancia. Cientos de focos de diferentes formas y tamaños cubrian la pared del fondo por detras de la pasarela, la mayoría luces de cabina recuperadas del campo, unidas por una maraña de cables que daban al conjunto el aspecto de una red de pesca cuyas presas luminosas estaban suspendidas a la espera que el pescador las suba a la superficie.

Ralph dió unos pasos dentro de la habitación y al girar la cabeza se encontró mirando a Mina directamente a los ojos...

-Hola Mina ¿Que tal la escuela? -Dijo Ralph mientras seguía avanzando sin esperar la respuesta hasta quedar enfrente de un Dock de atraque, una especie de nicho gigantesco en la pared del hangar destinado a anclar alguna nave o pieza de equipo para realizar mantenimiento pero que actualmente contenia una versión Zentradi de un camarote de proporciones gigantescas.

Ralph se sentó al borde del colchón y comenzó a quitarse las botas.

Mina no contestó y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mirando al pequeño Kiklo.

-Mmmm.. okay, ya veo, no tenes que decirme mas... -Ralph dejó la bota izquierda en el piso y miró a la jóven. -¿Otra vez Matt? ¿Que hizo ahora?

No recibió respuesta, salvo un pequeño aullido del animalito, quien saltó del regazo de Mina y comenzó a correr por la pasarela en dirección a Ralph. Al llegar justo por encima de la cabeza del gigante, saltó del borde sin vacilar y desplegó un par de alas membranosas para descender planeando hasta aterrizar sobre el enorme hombro.

-Vaya... una pulga. -Dijo Ralph con una sonrisa mientras el Kiklo correteaba por su cuello.

Mientras tanto, Mina se habia puesto de pie y se apoyaba en la barandilla mirando la pared enfrente de ella. Ralph movió lentamente la mano izquierda y presiono un interruptor al costado de su cama, un enorme panel se deslizó hacia arriba y una ventana hexagonal dejó ver el vasto campo de estrellas del espacio profundo.

-Es mas interesante ver el espacio que una pared de metal mina. -Dijo Ralph y reanudó su tarea de sacarse la bota derecha tratando de moverse poco para no aplastar al Kiklo que había trepado hasta el auricular amplificador de su oreja.

La joven comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección de su mascota mientras deslizaba su mano por la barandilla. No tenia que acercarse a Ralph para hablarle, el gigante tenia un auricular que registraba la voz humana y amplificaba el sonido de forma que no habia que gritar para que sus oídos a más de 15 metros de altura escucharan lo que uno decía, pero para ciertas cosas era mejor estar cerca.

Al llegar al punto donde el Kiklo habia saltado se sentó en el borde y dejó que sus piernas colgaran de la pasarela de la misma forma en la que esperó a su amigo.

-¿Que tal el Campo hoy Ralph? -La pregunta de Mina sonó fria y sin entusiasmo, pero Ralph se alegró que al menos tenia ganas de conversar.

-Rutina. nada interesante que contar. ¿Y tu?

-Mismo de siempre.

Ralph sonrió y extendió la palma de su mano hasta la altura de su cuello. El animalito comprendió el gesto y saltó ágilmente sobre ella. Luego extendió su enorme brazo hasta la pasarela donde Mina se encontraba y el Kiklo retornó al regazo de su dueña.

-Voy a acostarme un poco Mina. -La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras el gigante se recostaba en su nicho. El colchón (En realidad un gran conjunto de lonas cosidas entre si que cubrían algún tipo de material acolchado) crujió bajo el enorme peso y Ralph suspiró aliviado de estar finalmente relajado.

-Por cierto, Will está en el calabozo. -Dijo mientras que accionaba un control en el techo del camarote y bajaba la intensidad de las luces de la estancia. -Se mandó una buena esta vez, creo que estará encerrado por más de una semana.

Mina levantó la vista. -¿Una semana entera? -Preguntó con asombro. -¿Que hizo?

-Disparó varias salvas de misiles cerca de una nave de reconocimiento de la NUNS y casi los convierte en desechos.

La joven dejó de balancear las piernas y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano -Que Idiota...

-En fin. -Ralph dejó escapar un suspiro. -Eso pospondrá por un tiempo sea lo que sea que Will y Matt están tramando.

Mina se sobresaltó y miró a su amigo con miedo. -¿Tu...lo sabias?

Ralph no contestó, se limitó a extraer un recipiente metálico de un bolsillo interno de su traje de mantenimiento y desenrroscó lentamente la tapa del mismo. -Seh... estan reconstruyendo un Queadlunn en uno de los docks cerrados del astillero 4. -Dió un sorbo rápido al recipiente y suspiró largamente mientras volvía a cerrar la tapa del mismo. -Esos pendejos estan jugando con fuego.

-Pero... no te entiendo Ralph ¿Como los dejas seguir con esa locura? -Mina estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Levantó los brazos y se aferró a los barrotes de la pasarela mientras mantenia la cabeza gacha mirando al Kiklo en su regazo -Se van a matar o los van a matar si salen de la Rainbow en ese robot..

El gigante levantó la vista y le dirigió a Mina una mirada de reproche. -Mina... lo que tu más temes es que Matt se vaya y te abandone, no que rompa las reglas de la Colonia...

Mina comenzó a sollozar y durante varios minutos ambos permanecieron sin decirse nada. De pronto una voz femenina sonó por un intercomunicador en algún lugar del techo.

-Son las 21 horas. A partir de este momento comienza el horario de ahorro energético. Buenas Noches. -La comunicación se cortó.

Las luces bajaron aún más su tenue resplandor y la penumbra invadió el camarote.

-No te preocupes Mina, nunca van a poder hacer despegar esa cosa. Los conozco. Vete a dormir.

Mina se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la pasarela con el animalito en brazos. Ralph los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos desaparecieron por la compuerta al final de la estructura.

-Y una mierda que se van a ir de la Rainbow esos pendejos. -murmuró Ralph mientras se dormía.


	8. Chapter 8

-Buenos dias Amanda. -La muchacha de anteojos saludó a la recién llegada mientras se quitaba un par de auriculares y hacía girar su sillón 180 grados para poder verla mejor. -¿Dormiste bien?

-No Tass, pasé una noche horrible, apenas pude pegar un ojo. -La Capitana atravesó la puerta y esta se cerró tras ella con un chasquido. -¿Reporte?

-El Campo amaneció tranquilo, fué una noche estupenda aquí arriba. -Tass dejó los auriculares colgados de uno de los brazos del sillón y volvió a girarse para estar frente a la pantalla holográfica que se proyectaba frente a ella.

-Podes ir a acostarte Tass, yo me encargo hasta que llegue Rebecca

Por única respuesta recibió el sonido del teclado de la jóven oficial y el sonido de varios aparatos que se ponían en marcha a esa hora del dia. Lo primero que se puso en movimiento fueron las láminas que cubrían las ventanas del puente de mando, lentamente se elevaron y las estrellas ocuparon toda la superficie vidriada de la cabina. Luego la tenue luz anaranjada que iluminaba la misma fue reemplazada por una luz más clara y uniforme que iluminó todo el puente.

Amanda se sentó en un sillón que ocupaba un sitio más elevado en el centro del puente justo por sobre la rubia cabeza de Tass, de modo que tenía una visión clara de la pantalla que en aquel momento mostraba una serie de ventanas donde varias barras pasaban del amarillo al verde al comenzar las rutinas diarias de revisión y pruebas de sistemas.

-¿El insomnio fué por lo que hizo Will ayer? -Preguntó Tass de forma casual. -Tengo varias cosas que decir en su defensa si esos idiotas de la NUNS se ponen a buscar problemas con el chico...

El leve sonido del sillón de Amanda al reclinarse hacia atrás la hicieron darse vuelta. La Capitana se había recostado y se tocaba la sien con la mano en una postura que no dejaba lugar a dudas como se sentía en ese momento.

-Creo que podemos salir bien parados de esta Tass, el piloto es casi un soldado raso y la inspectora es una civil muy joven... no se. -Amanda se bajó la gorra de oficial hasta los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba las luces del techo. -Podía haber sido mucho peor..

-Ni que lo digas, revisé los registros anoche y vi un par de cosas interesantes ¿Estas de humor para que te los cuente? -La joven no esperó respuesta y tecleó rápidamente. La pantalla mostró una serie de cuadros con datos numéricos, coordenadas y registros de radar. -Will usa el link directo de su terminal para acceder a la red EWR (1) de la Rainbow, cuando disparó los misiles el VF-17 estaba fuera del alcance por mas de 200 kilómetros, osea que ya tenemos un argumento de defensa. -Giró la cabeza para ver a Amanda pero esta seguía impasible mirando al techo. -Luego está la reacción del piloto. Detectó los misiles incluso antes de entrar en nuestra zona de cobertura, pero no cambió el rumbo. -La joven seleccionó un trozo de coordenadas y las arrastró sobre una ventana que mostraba un campo circular con la Rainbow en el centro. Inmediatamente el campo ocupó toda la pantalla y en forma de proyección tridimensional comenzó a reproducir los datos registrados del día anterior.

-Mire Capitana.

Amanda levantó un poco la visera y miró la esfera azul proyectada. Un enjambre de pequeños puntos verdes que dejaban una tenue estela recorrió toda la parte superior del campo de cobertura del radar en dirección a una esfera amarilla mas pequeña que había aparecido en la periferia. Cuando la esfera amarilla había recorrido unos cuantos centímetros dentro del campo azulado todo el conjunto comenzó a temblar y a sufrir un parpadeo intermitente. -Aqui el piloto comenzó a interferir por ECM (2) a los misiles.

-Softkill. -Dijo Amanda.

-Si. -Tass encerró el grupo de puntos verdes en un recuadro y acerco el zoom. Todos los misiles cambiaron de trayectoria y comenzaron a dispersarse en varias direcciones, no obstante la ahora ampliada maraña de puntos continuó en dirección al recién llegado, aunque en forma desordenada y girando sin control. Durante un breve momento pareció que la esfera pasaba entre los puntos inofensivamente pero de pronto los puntos verdes cambiaron a rojo y la esfera amarilla quedó cubierta por una nube anaranjada.

-Feo estar ahi adentro. -Dijo Amanda.

-La lluvia de metralla debe haber sido intensa... nada que el blindaje de un VF-17 no pueda resistir en todo caso. -Tass pausó la reproducción y la esfera amarilla quedó congelada en la pantalla. -Fue error del piloto. -Dijo al final.

-¿Error del piloto? ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso Tass? -Amanda volvió a enderezar la silla y se acomodó su traje de oficial.

Tass se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, parecía estar repitiendo una lección en la escuela. -Primero, no tenia configurada ningún tipo de señal IFF para esta zona. Es procedimiento de rutina de todas las naves de la NUNS que circulan por estos campos de batalla con armamento Zentradi vivo.

-Concedido. -Dijo Amanda. -Eso se le puede achacar a los técnicos que prepararon la nave para la misión ¿Que me dices de lo que hizo el piloto?

-A simple vista, no siguió los procedimientos adecuados. -Tass retrocedió la reproducción de la pantalla de radar hasta el momento en el que la esfera amarilla penetraba el campo azulado. -Debería haber cambiado de rumbo mucho antes de entrar en la zona de captura de los misiles o iniciar el ECM mucho antes. -Dijo mientras apoyaba su cara entre las manos. -Parece que estuvieron distraídos o algo.

-Hmm... -Amanda se masajeó el cuello mirando la pantalla. -¿Qué me dices de las contramedidas físicas? No veo señuelos en la pantalla

Tass acercó la imagen centrando a la esfera amarilla mientras atravesaba la maraña de puntos y trazos verdes.

-Raro. No lanzó señuelos ni bengalas. -Dijo.

-Raro por cierto. -Amanda permaneció pensativa unos instantes mirando la pantalla. -Tass, necesito saber si. -Se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta de la cabina abrirse.

-Buenos días. -Dijo una mujer de piel morena y oscuro cabello rizado mientras atravesaba la puerta. Aparentaba ser de la misma edad de Amanda. -¿Todavía en tu puesto Tass? -Saludó a la Capitana y se dirigió hacia una estación en la parte izquierda del puente de mando.

-Hola Rebbie. -Dijo Tass mientras cerraba la pantalla. -Ya me estaba por ir, estábamos hablando de lo que pasó ayer con Will.

Amanda contestó el saludo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. -Listo Tass, ve a descansar ahora. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de aquí en adelante.

Tass asintió con la cabeza y se estiro de brazos y piernas mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. Inmediatamente se puso de pié y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

Al pasar cerca de Amanda, esta le hizo un gesto para que se acercarse. Rebecca estaba en esos momentos con los auriculares puestos así que no se preocupo en bajar demasiado la voz.

-Tass, si tienes algo de tiempo libre cuando estés en tu camarote, me gustaria que le echases un ojo a esa nave de la NUNS.

Como única respuesta la joven guiño el ojo y salió del puente de mando silbando una melodía.

 

 

 

(1) EWR Radar de Advertencia Temprana

(2) ECM Contramedidas Electrónicas


	9. Chapter 9

Akemi sacó un pequeño pad de su bolsillo y volvió a comprobar la hora. No es que fuera realmente tarde, la tarea que le habían encomendado la excusaba de asistir a clases esa mañana, el problema es que para una persona activa como ella, la paciencia no constituía una de sus mejores virtudes.  
Suspiró y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo. A esa hora Mina y los demas deberian estar ya en el salón de clases. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo demoraria la visita guiada, las instrucciones que recibió de Amanda via mail era bastante vagas: “Reúnete con la Inspectora Ambiental en el camarote 32 del bloque D a las 0830 y muéstrale la Colonia.” Ni siquiera se molestó en darle el nombre de la Inspectora, típico de Amanda supuso.  
Escucho el sonido de un casillero al cerrarse y al cabo de unos instantes la puerta se abrió y una joven salió al pasillo. Era un poco más alta que ella, vestía un guardapolvo blanco y por debajo se veían unos Jeans azules y una polera roja. Llevaba una mochila al hombro y en la otra mano llevaba un Pad encendido. Apenas vió a Akemi se sorprendió como si no hubiera esperado ver a alguien esperándola en la puerta.  
-Ah..! Hola! -Dijo -¿Me estabas esperando? Disculpa.  
-No hay problema. -Dijo Akemi con una sonrisa algo forzada. -Llegué recién. -¿Amanda no le avisó que la acompañaria a recorrer la nave?  
-¿Recorrer? -La joven miró a la estudiante con genuina sorpresa. -Voy a empezar mi trabajo ahora mismo... o eso quiere la Capitana al menos. -Dijo Cinthya suspirando.  
-Te enseñaré la Colonia mientras trabajas entonces. Por cierto soy Akemi -Dijo extendiendo una mano.  
-Cinthya, Cinthya Ross. -Apretó la mano de la joven correspondiendo el saludo. Un gusto conocerte Akemi.  
-También es un placer conocerla Doctora.  
-Ehh... en realidad no soy doctora. -Dijo Cinthya mientras sonreía y se estiraba el guardapolvo a ambos lados. -Es solo un uniforme, en realidad solo soy Técnica Ambiental. -Al decirlo se apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente como siempre hacía y vio como Akemi se quedaba mirándola con curiosidad.  
-Ah.. ¿Esto? -Dijo y se señaló el moretón de la frente. -Tuvimos algo de turbulencia durante el viaje...  
-Turbulencia... en el espacio. -La joven estudiante no sabía si era una broma o la estaba tomando por idiota.  
-Bueno... no turbulencia... pero esas palabras que usan los militares para referirse a virajes violentos y esas cosas... en fin. -Comenzó a tratar de emparejar su cabello de modo que cubriera un poco la contusión. -¿Vamos?  
-Si, vamos. -Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al elevador del bloque de viviendas. Al llegar a la puerta, Akemi accionó el interruptor y esperaron a que llegara a su piso.  
-¿Por donde va a empezar su trabajo? -Pregunto Akemi.  
Cinthya estaba mirando su pad y contestó sin desviar la mirada del aparato. -Por la mayor zona verde del complejo. -Dijo.  
-Osea la unica que tenemos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ambas entraron al elevador. Akemi presionó el botón “-12” y las puertas se cerraron con un chasquido.  
-Tenemos una plaza cerca de la escuela. Hay un par de árboles y césped.  
-¿No deberías estar en la escuela ahora, Akemi? Preguntó Cinthya.  
-Si, pero Amanda me permitió ausentarme hoy para poder mostrarte la Rainbow.  
-No debería hacerte perder horas de clase. -Cinthya hizo una mueca de desaprobación. -¿No habia nadie mas para escoltarme? -Inmediatamente se corrigió -No es que necesite una escolta de todas formas...  
-No se preocupe. -Dijo Akemi. -Amanda sabe bien qué responsabilidades delegar a cada ciudadano... y como estamos un poco faltos de personal, creo que su decisión fue la más acertada. -Miró a Cinthya con complicidad. -Además esta nave es un laberinto, no le gustaría perderse entre cada uno de los bloques que rodea la cubierta habitable...  
-Ahh.. -Cinthya exclamó con genuino asombro. -¿Tan grande es esta nave?  
-¿No la vió desde afuera cuando llegó?  
-Yo... -Dijo ruborizandose... -En realidad llegué dormida, me desperté cuando aterrizamos en el hangar.  
-Es Enorme, dijo enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto de ambos brazos. Es una de las naves más grandes que se construyen en las flotas de la NUNS... bueno, salvo las naves coloniales y las naves insignia.  
-Seguro la veré cuando me vaya. -Dijo.  
En ese momento sonó un pitido y el elevador se detuvo suavemente. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y ambas salieron a un espacio abierto decorado con algunas farolas y de donde salian varias escaleras hacia cada cubierta. El techo se encontraba a por los menos unos 40 o 50 metros por sobre sus cabezas, a su izquierda estaban las cubiertas divididas en 4 niveles y a la derecha la pared de metal caía desde el techo con una leve inclinación hacia afuera. Tomaron la escalera más ancha que estaba frente al elevador y subieron un largo trecho hasta estar por encima de las cubiertas. Aparecieron, en efecto, frente al parque de la Colonia. Tal cual como dijo Akemi había unos 5 árboles divididos en dos canteros de césped algo maltrecho rodeados de farolas y bancos de metal sin pintar. El conjunto era medio deprimente pero hacía juego con los tonos grises y anaranjados de las grandes estructuras de caños y plataformas que se elevaban alrededor del parque. justo frente a ellas estaban dos grandes ventanales que en ese momento mostraban un cielo celeste con una tenue nube que cruzaba en ese momento delante de un sol recién elevado en el horizonte.  
Cinthya miró los ventanales y luego miró a Akemi. -Estamos en otoño, ¿Verdad?  
-Si, en la colonia mantenemos las estaciones según la franja horaria de la Macross 7, de donde provenimos.  
-Bien, voy a calibrar los sensores para esta estación en particular. -Señaló un banco bajo uno de los árboles. -Vamos a sentarnos allí un momento.

No había nadie en los alrededores, se sentaron en el banco y Akemi contempló en silencio como su acompañante extraía un pad algo más robusto y con una carcasa de plástico amarillo de la mochila.  
-Voy a cargar algunos datos estacionales y poblacionales de la Rainbow aquí y los sincronizaré con la sonda. -Dijo Cynthia mientras tecleaba sobre la pantalla. -Listo. -Dejó el Pad a un lado y sacó de la mochila una esfera facetada del tamaño de un melón. -Voy a poner esto en el medio del parque.  
La joven se incorporó y caminó por el parque con la esfera en brazos hasta ponerse entre los dos canteros de césped. Una vez que comprobó la posición se puso de cuclillas y depositó cuidadosamente el dispositivo en el suelo, luego se alejó lentamente hacia el banco donde Akemi la miraba con curiosidad.  
-Vamos a alejarnos un poco más de la sonda. -Miró alrededor buscando a alguien -¿Crees que podría venir alguien al parque a esta hora?  
-¿Al parque? -Akemi hizo un gesto de negación. -No, quienes no estén en el turno mañana están descansando para entrar al turno tarde.  
-Perfecto, no hace falta que cerremos un perímetro o nada de eso. -Suspiro. -Con lo que pesan estos rollos de cintas de precaucion. -Dijo palpando la voluminosa mochila.  
Caminaron fuera del parque y se dirigieron a una de las barandillas que marcaban el fin de la cubierta y donde podian ver el gran espacio abierto rodeado por las otras cubiertas, varias decenas de metros por debajo de ellas. Cinthya se apoyó en los caños de acero mientras Akemi hizo lo mismo mirando hacia el lugar donde Cinthya había dejado la esfera.  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Ahora esperamos. -Dijo la profesional. -Mira la esfera.  
Ambas jóvenes observaron atentamente y al cabo de unos pocos segundos vieron como la esfera se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros.  
-Ahora comenzará a girar lentamente. -Dijo Cinthya y miró el Pad de control mientras un diagrama del aparato mostraba una lista de tareas cada una con una pequeña barra de progreso que en esos momentos comenzaban a llenarse. Akemi miraba la esfera con una expresión de asombro.  
-¿Como flota? ¿Con una turbina?  
-Creo que no... me parece que usa alguna especie de campo que anula o interfiere la gravedad artificial de la nave que lo genera y lo manipula a su antojo.  
Una serie de pitidos provenientes del Pad les indicó que la sonda había terminado una de sus tareas. Al cabo de unos segundos la esfera se elevó un poco más y alcanzó el metro y medio de altura.  
-La sonda va a tomar medidas a diferentes alturas y luego se elevará hasta los 10 metros para una espectrografía general. -Dijo Cinthya.  
Akemi sacó su pad y lo apuntó hacia el parque. -¿Puedo sacar una foto? -.Preguntó  
-Claro. Adelante.  
-La última vez que vinieron por las inspecciones nos hicieron salir de la escuela.. pero usaban unos aparatos enormes.  
Cinthya se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia las penumbras del techo. -Los militares siempre quieren hacer todo a lo grande.  
-¿No te gustan los militares? -Preguntó Akemi guardando su Pad. -Pensé que tú también eras parte del gobierno.  
-Soy civil como tú, trabajo subcontratada por el gobierno pero mi compañía tiene base en Edén y nos dedicamos a instalaciones off-shore en órbita. Este es mi primer trabajo con los militares o en una Colonia. -Dijo Cinthya mientras volvía a consultar el Pad de la sonda.  
-¿Eres de Eden?  
-De La Tierra. En Eden hice mi licenciatura  
-Wooow. -Akemi exclamó con asombro. -Nunca había conocido a nadie nacido en La Tierra.  
-¿En serio? -Dijo Cinthya sonriendo. -Creo que toda la humanidad tiene un abuelo o un bisabuelo nacido en La Tierra a pesar de haberse expandido tanto.... -Levantando la mirada del Pad se dirigió a Akemi. -¿Tienes sed? Podríamos tomar algo mientras  
Akemi asintió y señaló hacia el edificio de la escuela. -Allí hay una máquina de bebidas.  
Cinthya miró en la dirección que Akemi señalaba y vió la máquina en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta principal.  
-Ah, yo las compro. -Dijo mientras se incorporaba  
-Akemi iba a decir algo cuando vió sorprendida como Cinthya comenzaba a agitar un brazo y a gritar en dirección a la Escuela  
-JUGOOOO!!!  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijo Akemi más asustada que sorprendida.  
-Llamando a la máquina expendedora...  
-¿Llamando...?  
De pronto Cinthya cayó en la cuenta y miró a Akemi mientras bajaba los brazos. -No me digas que aquí las máquinas expendedoras no van hacia los clientes..  
Akemi negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse ruidosamente mientras señalaba la escuela. En las ventanas del primer piso todos los niños se habían asomado al escuchar los gritos de la joven y estaban riéndose a carcajadas mientras Cinthya se golpeaba la cabeza con su Pad completamente resignada.


	10. Chapter 10

La profusión de luces dio lugar a una repentina oscuridad en la cabina del carguero en el momento de emerger de la aureola fold. Inmediatamente se encendieron las luces de navegación y los diferentes sistemas cobraron vida al unísono iluminando varias pantallas frente al piloto y copiloto.  
Ambos llevaban sus trajes espaciales puestos y tan pronto como sus asientos se inclinaron hacia delante comenzaron a operar los teclados de la consola frente a ellos. No perdieron mucho tiempo comprobando su posición porque se encontraban frente a su destino. A través de los vidrios de la cabina podía verse una estructura de dimensiones gigantescas. A primera vista uno pensaría que se trataba de un espejismo; las grandiosas formas se entrecruzan y desaparecen en la negrura espacial como si fueran transparentes o poseyeran una propiedad que las hacia invisibles de un momento a otro, pero al acercarse un poco el observador pronto comprendía que los segmentos de la gigantesca forma eran grandes plataformas hexagonales cubiertas por cientos y cientos de paneles reflectantes que devolvian al espectador la imagen del campo de estrellas que los rodeaba ocultando por completo la verdadera forma del complejo, más similar a una enorme flor que a una estación militar de Espacio Profundo.  
Ambos pilotos continuaron sus procedimientos de rutina mientras la nave se acercaba lentamente a las primeras plataformas que se abrían en forma escalonada en todas direcciones. El interior del complejo era un verdadero laberinto de soportes estructurales que ofrecían el marco oculto de la gigantesca estación.  
El sistema SILS (1) del carguero maniobraba siguiendo una ruta segura cada vez más cerca del centro de la superestructura que, sin embargo, no era donde el centro de control se encontraban. Vieron una enorme columna de metal conformada por grandes segmentos cilíndricos que daban forma al tallo de donde emergen cada uno de los soportes de las plataformas. Cada segmento estaba dividido por vigas laterales en forma de cruz, lo que generaba 4 vías de paso a lo largo de la columna central, pero tres de esos espacios estaban repletos de contenedores y materiales de construcción por lo que la única forma de “bajar” a través del eje central era siguiendo la ruta libre que, convenientemente, se encontraba iluminada.  
El carguero entró en la única vía despejada y descendió lentamente a lo largo de un entramado de soportes y tuberías que se hacian más densas a medida que toda la estructura convergia en la base. Las luces del centro de mando se hicieron visibles al recorrer los últimos metros del túnel. La nave penetró entonces en una especie de espacio circular vacío de varios cientos de metros de diámetro, cuyas paredes estaban formadas por la parte posterior de las plataformas que albergaban los paneles reflectantes, pero que desde el interior solo mostraban soportes, cables y cañerías. La superestructura a la que se dirigian eran simplemente varios modulos interconectados que sobresalian del soporte central, diferenciándose claramente del resto por presentar ventanas iluminadas. La base del eje central estaba coronado por una estructura circular y achatada, similar a una torre de control, con ventanas rectangulares que se abrían hacia los 360 grados, de las cuales solo un par estaban iluminadas.  
Justo por debajo del centro de mando, varias plataformas más pequeñas se abrían como las hojas de un trébol de tres hojas, aunque de forma pentagonal. Dos de ellas eran modulos habitacionales, fácilmente reconocibles por su forma de vaina y las pequeñas ventanas circulares iluminadas (Aunque se veian mas ventanas oscuras que iluminadas en la veintena de módulos que componian el complejo) La plataforma restante era la zona de atraque, compuesta por un esqueleto de vigas que sostenían varios contenedores de la misma clase que los tres que el carguero remolcaba mientras se acercaba a la plataforma.  
Uno de los ganchos de atraque se iluminó de pronto y una serie de pequeños puntos luminosos comenzó a encenderse progresivamente de a pares desde la estructura, formando una senda de luces parpadeantes que se extendía hacia el centro del espacio vacio.  
Una voz sonó a través de los parlantes de la cabina del carguero.  
-¿Dos containers para la Rainbow? -La voz se interrumpió un momento y luego agregó: -¿Zapatos nuevos para Ralph?  
Ambos pilotos estallaron en carcajadas, quien ocupaba el asiento del copiloto activó el micrófono de su casco.  
-No creo que sean tan grandes.. debe ser un nuevo Dildo para Amanda... -Ahora las risas se escucharon de ambos lados del intercomunicador. El Capitán del carguero tomó el habla.  
-Base Barrow, aquí carguero Rio Grande solicitando permiso para atracar. Cambio.  
-Entendido Rio, permiso concedido hace 20 minutos, deje las formalidades y meta sus latas en nuestra heladera.  
El Río Grande no era un supercarguero, a los estándares de las flotas colonizadoras era apenas algo más que una nave de correo para enlazar asentamientos y estaciones del espacio periférico. Con su escaso tamaño, su capacidad de remolcar hasta 5 containers clase II los hacian mas que apto para el transporte de productos de primera necesidad y correo en zonas fronterizas.  
El copiloto soltó los mandos y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón que lo anclaba al asiento. -¿Qué hacemos Cap? -Pregunto. -¿Tomamos el DPF(2) acá o en la Rainbow?  
El hombre no respondió, estaba mirando a través del vidrio un punto elevado de la plataforma de atraque.  
-Definitivamente en la Rainbow Mike. -Dijo al cabo de unos segundos. -No me gusta dormir en gravedad cero.  
-A mi tampoco me gusta. -Dijo el hombre más joven mientras estiraba los brazos. -Además, al contrario que en esta lata gigante, en la Raimbow hay mujeres... ¿Capitan...? ¿Capitán Gray?  
El Capitán Gray habia vuelto su mirada hacia la zona de habitáculos que se veía a través de los soportes metálicos. De pronto señalo uno de los módulos cuyas ventanas estaban iluminadas. -Ahi en el módulo 7, habia una morocha mirandonos.  
-¿Una mujer? ¿Aqui? -Mike se impulsó desde su silla y pegó su cara al vidrio delantero. -¿Seguro Cap? No veo nada!!  
Como única respuesta recibió un tirón en el cinturón de su traje que lo envió dando vueltas contra la parte posterior de la cabina.  
-Hay un VF-19 con equipo FOLD atracado en la otro bahia. -Dijo Gray señalando al frente. El joven copiloto logró finalmente controlar sus giros y evito golpear de cabeza contra una mampara metalica. Apoyó sus piernas contra la misma y de un pequeño impulso volvió al frente de la cabina. -Esquema civil ¿No? -Dijo mientras extendía los brazos para frenar su impulso antes de chocar contra el cristal.  
-Una compañía de seguridad privada parece. -Gray frunció el ceño.  
-¿Una PMC?(3) -Mike había quedado pegado al techo y veía con incredulidad a la nave estacionada unos veinte metros por delante de ellos. -No me gusta Cap.  
-Calla novato. Y siéntate.  
La nave recorrió cada vez más lentamente los últimos 10 metros y se detuvo bajo una abrazadera magnética. Esta se pegó al casco justo por detrás de la cabina. Dos soportes adicionales se desplegaron a los lados del casco y anclaron firmemente a la nave a la plataforma.  
-Asegurados. -Dijo Mike por radio. Inmediatamente recibieron la respuesta del control.  
-Confirmado Rio, bienvenidos. Hoy les toca el bloque 4. ¿Van a pasar la noche aquí?  
-No lo creo Leo. -Dijo Gray mientras desabrochaba su cinturón. -Quiero plantar los pies en suelo firme lo más pronto que pueda. ¿Quien es la visita?  
Se produjo un breve silencio del otro lado de la radio. -Sobre eso Gray... te lo cuento café de por medio.  
-De acuerdo. Te veo al terminar tu turno.  
-En poco menos de dos horas. Puedes traer al novato si quieres.  
Mike entornó los ojos y estaba a punto de contestar pero un gesto de su capitán lo disuadió.  
-Copiado Control. Dejamos la nave lista para descargar.  
-Enterado. Los veo adentro.

 

Una hora más tarde, ambos pilotos se encontraban en uno de los módulos de esparcimiento ubicados por encima de la torre de control. Siendo una estación que no disponía de su propio generador gravitacional, tenia opciones limitadas de entretenimiento. La habitación en la que se encontraban era parte de un gran anillo que servia de corredor de enlace a otras secciones de la estación. Ese sector específicamente se usaba para descanso por poseer una de sus paredes exteriores completamente vidriada que, si bien no mostraba absolutamente nada que se pueda considerar “paisaje”, creaba una sensación de espacialidad que no se disfrutaba en los otros módulos. La pared interior estaba equipada con varios tipos de expendedores de comida y bebida y 3 paneles dividían el sector en habitáculos individuales para dar algo de privacidad a quienes descansaban del turno. En todo caso, las instalaciones estaban diseñadas para un número mayor de habitantes, cosa que se evidenciaba por la falta de uso de varios asientos que estaban plegados contra las paredes y el funcionamiento de solo una cafetera de las 3 que había disponibles. Dos pantallas ubicadas en cada uno de los extremos del “salón” mostraban un noticiario de la MBS(4) pero con el volumen demasiado bajo para que se escuchara. Solo se escuchaban los murmullos del agua al pasar por las cañerías y los purificadores de aire. Con tan pocos operarios la Barrow podía ser uno de los emplazamientos más silenciosos de todo el sector periférico de la colonización humana.

El Capitán Gray miraba a través del vidrio como un sector de la estructura de anclaje que ocupaba la parte superior donde estaba amarrada la Río Grande se abría hacia abajo y rodeaba el último contenedor de los tres que acarreaba el carguero. Una vez que las dos abrazaderas estuvieron en posición se cerraron y desplazaron su presa hacia atrás, separandola de la nave. Al mismo tiempo, un brazo mecánico impulsó uno de los contenedores que estaban estáticos a la izquierda de la bahía de atraque, el cual comenzó a moverse longitudinalmente hasta ocupar el lugar del container recién removido.  
Todo el proceso duró unos quince minutos. El contenedor con los suministros recién llegados se deslizaba por el riel central de la plataforma de anclaje en dirección al soporte central.

Mike sorbió ruidosamente las últimas gotas de café de su envase apto para 0G y aplastandolo con el puño lo arrojó hacia un recuadro verde en la pared opuesta. Cuando el envase vacío llegó dando vueltas cerca del sensor una compuerta se abrió rápidamente, permitiendo que una fuerte succión atrapara el objeto y lo engullera.  
-Cap. -Dijo en tono aburrido. -¿Fue una buena idea dejar eso en la cabina?  
Gray apartó la vista del ventanal y miró a su copiloto con el ceño fruncido. Estaba sin el casco al igual que su compañero pero se había dejado el traje puesto. Sus cabellos castaños empezaban a mostrar algunas canas aquí y allá, especialmente en la tupida barba, pero lo que más revelaba su edad eran las profundas arrugas que surcaban su rostro. Un verdadero veterano del espacio profundo. Sin hacer el menor comentario, hizo un pequeño gesto con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y señaló la salida más alejada de donde se encontraban; una persona venía flotando en su dirección.  
Ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron en silencio a la recién llegada. Era una joven enfundada en un traje color naranja, por lo que dedujeron no eran personal militar ni de investigación. De tez morena, su cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes estaba atado en dos rodetes a la altura del cuello, por lo que asumieron que en gravedad normal la chica usaria el pelo largo atado en coletas.  
La joven llegó al sector de máquinas expendedoras y frenó su impulso sujetándose a una de las muchas barras que a intervalos regulares ocupaban el “techo” y “piso” del corredor. Sin prestarles atención y en completo silencio, colocó una tarjeta en una de las máquinas y extrajo un envase de jugo. Luego se desplazó lateralmente con un pequeño impulso de sus piernas y se dirigió a otra de las expendedoras de comida, de donde extrajo varios bocadillos. Al darse vuelta su mirada se cruzó con la de los dos hombres en la pared opuesta y como único signo de cortesía hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza, tras lo cual descendió hasta uno de los agarres del piso y con un fuerte impulso de sus piernas volvió por donde había venido.  
Capitán y Copiloto se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio mientras se alejaba la joven. Fue Mike quien rompió el silencio.  
-Cap... ¿Vio eso...?  
-Mierda que si chico, mierda que si.  
Mike silbó y se rascó la cabeza. -Nunca vi pechos tan grandes en un traje espacial... debe de ser hecho a medida.  
Gray acarició su barba sin afeitar mientras miraba en dirección al recodo donde había desaparecido la chica. -¿Solo le miraste las tetas o tambien te diste cuenta que era una Meltrandi?  
-¿Eh? ¿Meltrandi? Mike se dio vuelta y miró al Capitán con asombro. -¿No mestiza? ¿Una verdadera Meltran micronizada?  
-Tenía la mirada de una guerrera chico, no cabe dudas.  
-Y las tetas de una estrella porno, no le quepa duda Capitán. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y vieron a un hombre mayor enfundado en un traje de mantenimiento, el cual se había bajado hasta la cintura y atado alrededor de la misma. Vestía una camiseta verde oliva algo gastada debajo. Una gorra con visera que hacía juego con el traje de mantenimiento tapaba la calva con algunos mechones de cabello gris que flotaban detras de sus orejas. Venía flotando hacia ellos desde la compuerta que llevaba hasta el elevador principal. -Hola Gray, hola Novato. ¿Como estuvo el Fold?  
-Leonardo -Dijo Gray mientras que de un apretón de manos frenaba a su amigo justo por encima de ellos. De un leve tirón lo atrajo hacia abajo. -¿De dónde salió esa morocha mortal?  
-Ah. -Dijo Leo abriendo los ojos. -¿Vos tambien te diste cuenta? Es una guerrera Meltran, posiblemente una de las que peleó durante la Guerra Espacial.  
-Nah -Dijo Mike mientras estrechaba la mano del veterano. No parecía tener mas de veinte años, ni por asomo es tan vieja como vos.  
Gray y Leonardo rieron con ganas. -Los Zentradis tienen otra morfología chico, y más cuando se micronizan. Esa joven deberá estar por los 60! -Exclamó Leonardo.  
-Si claro y yo canto como Minmay.  
-Y yo soy su novio piloto. -Dijo Gray mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Mike. -¿Querés un café viejo? Yo invito.  
-Leche de Soja, tengo mucha acidez últimamente.  
-Estas hecho mierda viejo, jubilate. -Dijo Mike mientras Leonardo flotaba hacia la máquina expendedora más cercana.  
Gray apoyó su espalda contra el cristal mientras enganchaba su pie en uno de los agarres del piso. -Hay un VF-19 ahi afuera ¿Vino ella piloteando?  
-Tenias que haberlo visto Gray. Nos pegamos flor de susto. -El hombre se quitó la gorra y miró por el ventanal. -Salió del Fold y se metió dentro de la estación sin siquiera comunicarse por radio, cuando sonó la alarma de proximidad ya lo teniamos frente a la torre de control solicitando permiso de atraque... Robert estaba de guardia y casi le da un síncope.  
-¿Se metió sin activar el SILS? -Preguntó sorprendido Mike.  
-No solo eso, bajo zigzagueando por los conductos centrales, cuando vimos el video de seguridad no lo podíamos creer, nunca vi a nadie meter un VF por esos recovecos... nunca vi piloto semejante.  
Gray permaneció en silencio mientras Leonardo contaba como se habian despertado los unicos tres tripulantes de la estación y el revuelo que se había desatado mientras pedían instrucciones al comando central de la NUNS.  
-Al parecer su historia es verdadera. -Dijo el veterano operador mientras bebía lentamente. -La NUNS estaba al tanto de su plan de vuelo y tiene los permisos en regla para atracar aquí en la Barrow por 48 horas. Luego seguirá viaje hacia el Destacamento 21 de Exploración Profunda.  
-¿Y nadie del Comando Central les avisó a ustedes? -Pregunto Gray  
-Nadie. Eso es lo mas raro. Pero cuando le enviamos el número de identificación de la piloto y el código de aeronave nos dijeron que estaba todo en regla.  
-La pregunta es ¿Qué negocios tiene una PMC en esta parte de la periferia? -Preguntó Mike mientras daba vueltas en su sitio. ¿Sus clientes no son mercaderes y empresas de las flotas de colonización? Por esta parte no hay ninguna flota de esas.  
-La NUNS está subcontratando mucho personal privado últimamente. -Dijo Gray pensativo.  
-Probablemente están haciendo relevamientos de las rutas y estaciones de aprovisionamiento.  
-Hmmm. Puede ser Gray. -Dijo pensativo Leonardo. -Pero una piloto como esa Meltrandi en una nave de exploración... en fin, cosas más extraordinarias han pasado en esta galaxia...  
-Ni que lo digas viejo. -Gray se incorporó y mediante un movimiento del pie dio un leve impulso contra uno de los parantes del ventanal, lo que lo envió flotando hacia el centro del comedor. -Sea como sea, nos vamos a la mierda nosotros.  
-¿Nos vamos? -Pregunto asombrado Mike  
-Y rápido. -Gray se volvió hacia Leonardo. -¿Podemos salir inmediatamente Leo?  
-Si claro, ya pusieron el contenedor vacío en la Rio ¿No? -Dijo mirando por el ventanal en dirección a la zona de amarre.  
-Perfecto. Dame permiso de salida en 30 minutos.  
-No tengo la mas puta idea de que bicho te picó Gray. -Leonardo suspiró profundamente. -Okey, voy a avisarle a Robert.  
-Gracias Leo. -Se volvió hacia Mike que los miraba con evidente cara de preocupación. -Tenés 20 minutos para abordar la nave o te quedás acá.  
Mike respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó flotando en dirección al elevador principal. Leonardo se quedó junto al Capitán mientras el joven desaparecia tras las puertas corredizas. -Lo estás educando bien al novato... -Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. -Hasta puede ser que te salga bueno.  
Gray no le respondió, pero más arrugas aparecieron en su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

Las dos rejas metálicas se abrieron con un fuerte estrépito. Jim salió del elevador y se encontró en un oscuro pasillo. Consultó el mapa en el Pad que tenía adherido en su muñeca izquierda y comprobó como el pequeño punto amarillo parpadeante que indicaba su posición estaba en el mismo nivel que el hangar principal. Con dos dedos expandió el zoom y pudo ver como su actual posición se superponia con los demás pasillos y compartimentos de esa sección de la Three Star. Los pasillos debajo de él estaban tenuemente representados en gris opaco. Con un movimiento de un dedo hacia arriba rotó el mapa en el eje vertical y pudo ver los diferentes pasillos por encima de su posición. Era un verdadero laberinto.  
Las Three Star eran naves factoría. Su principal función en una flota de colonización es construir absolutamente cualquier cosa que el Consorcio Macross haya desarrollado. Desde tostadoras hasta otra Three Star, la gigantesca nave podía adaptarse a cualquier necesidad mediante la modularización de su estructura. Jim comprendió que lo que estaba cruzando en ese momento era un complejo de pequeñas fábricas, compartimentos que se rentaban a las compañías privadas de la colonia para que manufacturaran sus productos. Si una flota contaba con varias Three Star, podían especializarse en diferentes tareas, como la producción de material de guerra o, como en este caso, para la industria civil.  
La Flota 37 fué una de las pioneras en adoptar el nuevo concepto de Stem Fleet (1) donde, al contrario del plan de colonización que se comenzó a implementar en el año 2012, las flotas de colonización dejaron de ser creadas exclusivamente en La Tierra. Una Stem Fleet podía crear otra flota, equiparla y enviar a una parte de su población civil a colonizar planetas o sectores que se hubiesen detectado en su rango de busqueda, de modo que la flota madre continuaría su curso original mientras la colonización se llevaba a cabo por la flota hija.  
La Rainbow era vieja, una de las primeras Three Star que adoptaron las nuevas doctrinas de producción y abastecimiento colonial. Jim había visto como se usaban los restos de estas naves como blancos para probar armamento de las naves insignia. Un Cañón Macross podía transformar una Three Star en un campo de desechos incluso sin un impacto directo. Que la Raimbow estuviera en manos privadas más allá del cumplimiento de su vida útil contradecia la política de la NUNS y esto incomodaba a Jim.

Mientras pensaba esto, la otra parte de su cerebro trataba de hallar la ruta más corta hacia el hangar principal. El mapa indicaba media docenas de formas de llegar, pero muchos de los pasillos tenian las compuertas contra incendios bajas que lo obligaban a volver hacia atras y probar una ruta nueva. Al cabo de media hora de dar vueltas llegó a una pasarela que cruzaba un gran espacio vacío y supo que estaba cerca de la ruta principal. La tenue iluminación anaranjada de las luces de seguridad que a intervalos iluminaba la barandilla no le permitía orientarse lo suficiente y el mapa no le mostraba con detalle lo que habia sobre o bajo su posición hasta que no se encontrara al mismo nivel. Optó por ponerse el casco y utilizar la visión nocturna.

Apoyó su morral en una la plataforma y descolgó el casco que llevaba sujeto en la espalda. Comprobó los niveles de la batería y suspirando se lo puso en la cabeza. Inmediatamente los sensores activaron la visión nocturna al detectar bajas condiciones de iluminación y Jim pudo ver a su alrededor.  
Estaba en la misma plataforma (o una parecida) Que Amanda les había enseñado cuando los restos de armaduras Meltran entraron por una compuerta. Su casco amplificaba el escenario mucho más allá de lo que había visto antes. Justo por encima al igual que por debajo de había cinco diferentes plataformas cada una de las cuales tenia un par de rieles. El centro del bloque era una gran estructura cilíndrica, conformada por varias secciones modulares de vigas metálicas donde rieles de diferentes niveles convergian en una estructura similar a un carrusel. Jim dedujo que era el elevador principal que llevaba piezas y equipos de un nivel a otro de la nave. Supuso además que uno de los rieles seguramente llevaría directo al hangar principal.  
Miró a su alrededor y vió que la pasarela en la que estaba terminaba abruptamente en una pequeña plataforma de observación.  
-Otro callejón sin salida. -Dijo Jim  
Dió la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido pero pronto se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de maquinarias que se ponían en funcionamiento. Una compuerta en el techo del recinto se abrió y una sección de rieles descendieron desde la abertura conectándose con la estructura del elevador. Al cabo de unos segundos una enorme pieza de equipo comenzó a descender por el mismo. Jim la identificó inmediatamente como un contenedor de suministros universal, los había de a cientos de miles por toda la galaxia colonizada por la humanidad.  
Observó como el enorme objeto descendía girando lentamente. Al llegar a la base del elevador estaba perfectamente alineado con los rieles que conducían a lo que Jim suponia era el hangar principal. Con un estampido dos barreras se elevaron y los rieles se conectaron. El contenedor comenzó a moverse fuera del elevador con una lentitud apremiante. Al acercarse a las compuertas del fondo del recinto una baliza se activó y estas se abrieron para dejar paso a la plataforma con su carga. Jim se quedó observando hasta que desapareció tras las compuertas que volvieron a cerrarse estrepitosamente dejándolo nuevamente en la más completa oscuridad.  
Jim accionó un control de su Pad portatil que se apagó y simultáneamente una versión del mapa tridimensional apareció impresa en su campo de visión, proyectada por el visor de su casco.  
Desandó el camino nuevamente hasta el pasillo de acceso del elevador. Ahora que sabía la dirección general que debía tomar eligió con confianza su ruta y al cabo de varios minutos entraba por fin al hangar principal a través de una escotilla destinada a personal de mantenimiento.  
Un zumbido en su casco le indicó que un mensaje había llegado. Abrió la interfaz de su Pad en el visor del casco y vió que el mensaje tenía remitente de Amanda.  
“La bahía cuatro está iluminada, cuando finalice de inspeccionar su nave comuniquese con nosotros para apagar las luces”.  
-Asi que la bruja sabe donde estoy. -Dijo en voz alta, pero sin los altavoces conectados ningún sonido salió al exterior de su casco.  
Comenzó a caminar y pronto vió las líneas blancas pintadas en el piso metálico del hangar que formaba la vía por donde circulaban los vehículos de personal y por donde habian venido ellos el dia anterior. A lo lejos, unos 150 metros más adelante, se podía ver entre las columnas y plataformas colgadas del techo un gran resplandor. La Bahía 4 amablemente iluminada por la gente de la Rainbow.  
Jim comenzó a seguir la calzada mientras miraba el techo del hangar. Ahora podía distinguir perfectamente que las grandes sombras que había apenas vislumbrado al llegar eran secciones de una nave anclada al techo. Lo que estaba viendo lo llenó de asombro. Las naves clase Stellar Whale eran grandes transportes civiles. La que estaba anclada en el techo del hangar era aproximadamente ⅓ de la nave completa. Aun así sus dimensiones eran impresionantes. Estaba sujeta al techo por varias plataformas en forma de “L” que, curiosamente, sujetaban la nave cabeza abajo, de modo que podía verse la cubierta principal y el puente de mando... o al menos donde debería haber estado el puente de mando. Habían removido toda la superestructura del puente y solo se veía un gran espacio vacío. La nave había sido “canibalizada” en gran parte, como se conocía al método de reciclaje de las naves que quedaban varadas o sin posibilidad de reparación. Muchos paneles del casco habían sido removidos, así como varias servo-turbinas de la proa y la cubierta principal.  
Eso al menos aclaraba uno de los misterios. Si esta era la nave que sufrió el “incidente” que mencionó Amanda, el carguero debería estar anclado en otra parte de la nave o, a lo mejor, ya había sido completamente canibalizado y ahora era parte de latas de cerveza en alguna parte de la galaxia.  
Bajó la vista y se concentró en los alrededores. Contenedores, cajas, grandes placas de blindaje, rollos de cables de acero apilados en orden. Se dió cuenta que lo que aparentaba desorden era en realidad una complicada disposición y uso del espacio que se correspondía con las guías de las grúas que se ubicaban en varios niveles en la parte superior del hangar. La ruta de vehículos simplemente se adaptaba al espacio libre entre cada sección de depósito, girando una y otra vez en dirección al frente del hangar, donde las bahías de atraque recibían a las naves de transporte.  
Jim salió al espacio abierto y pudo ver su VF-17 perfectamente iluminado por una sección de paneles lumínicos del techo. La intensa luz hizo que la sensibilidad del visor nocturno de su casco se redujera al mínimo. Jim se quitó el casco y avanzó hacia su nave, haciendo un repaso mental de todos los items que debía inspeccionar luego de haber sufrido daños (aunque mínimos, estaba seguro) durante su misión de transporte.  
El VF-17 era, a grandes rasgos, un triángulo. Su fuselaje angular y compacto (para los estándares de los Variable Fighters de generaciones anteriores) lo hacían un excelente caza, furtivo y maniobrable.  
La versión S2 que Jim pilotaba era una revisión del modelo original del VF-17S adaptado para reconocimiento y enlace de datos en despliegues de largo alcance. Para este tipo de misiones el VF-17S2 usaba un modulo Fast Pack (1) que incorporaba un Transmisor Fold de Alta Frecuencia y un Módulo de Rastreo Pasivo. A diferencia de las versiones equipadas con domos de radar de escaneo de largo alcance, la versión S2 mantenía su perfil furtivo gracias a su equipamiento de función pasiva. Si el piloto no activaba el enlace de datos con la flota podía estar absolutamente seguro que nadie lo detectaría a menos que se acercara lo suficiente para verle la matrícula pintada a un lado de la cabina.  
Incluso así, estos aviones raramente se desplegaban solos. Su misión generalmente consisitia en servir de enlace entre los escuadrones de ataque y las fragatas de apoyo. Se los desplegaba entre los “huecos” de las líneas del frente de modo que podían detectar intentos de flanquear las defensas y, en caso de que alguna línea fuera penetrada, la amenaza era detectada y monitoreada en tiempo real dando aviso al frente y a la retaguardia simultáneamente.  
No obstante, ninguno equipo o sistema que hacían de la versión S2 algo tan especial había sido montado en el VF de Jim. La unidad FOLD ocupaba su lugar habitual sobre el caza pero ningún otro módulo asomaba bajo las alas ni debajo del fuselaje de la nave.  
La luz que llegaba desde el techo creaba una oscura sombra triangular que ocultaba todo el vientre del caza. De pronto Jim se sobresaltó al percibir un movimiento cerca de una de las alas. Soltó el casco que rebotó ruidosamente en el suelo metálico y sacó su pistola reglamentaria. Estaba completamente al descubierto en ese espacio abierto, sin chance de cubrirse con nada pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo.  
-¡Aléjese de la nave o disparo! -Grito jim mientras apuntaba a la sombra que se había quedado quieta junto a donde debería estar la rueda del tren de aterrizaje trasero.  
Se escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido. Al cabo de unos segundos una joven salió debajo del ala y quedó completamente bañada en la luz que bajaba del techo. Era bastante jóven, de unos veinte años quizás. Llevaba anteojos de marco redondo y el pelo rubio y rizado se asomaba bajo una pequeña gorra que hacía juego con su traje de mantenimiento anaranjado de una sola pieza. Tenía las dos manos arriba pero con la derecha se masajeaba la cabeza que aparentemente se había golpeado al ponerse de pie bruscamente.  
-Las DOS manos arriba! -Enfatizó Jim desplazándose lateralmente en un círculo hacia la derecha mientras se acercaba a la nave. -¿Que mierda hacias ahi?. -Gritó mientras mantenía su arma apuntando al pecho de la joven.  
-Yo.. yo.. estaba mi.... mirando, nu.... nunca habia visto un VF-17 de cerca. -La joven temblaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jim se sintió de pronto avergonzado y bajó un poco el arma. -Alejate más. -Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las alas. -Ahora quédate quieta. -Dijo mientras se agachaba un poco. A pesar de la oscura sombra que proyectaba el avión, no vio nada sospechoso, ni herramientas ni nada. De vez en cuando echaba rápidas miradas a la joven que estaba paralizada a unos diez metros de él. Al cabo de unos minutos guardó el arma en la funda y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Caminó lentamente hasta el lugar donde había caído su casco y lo recogió sin apartar la mirada de la joven.  
-Ya puedes bajar las manos. -Dijo.  
La joven suspiró y bajó los brazos mientras se sentaba de golpe en el suelo.  
-Ahh... no aguantaba más. -Dijo con los ojos cerrados.  
Jim se acercó a unos dos metros de la joven y la examinó con gravedad. -¿Sos de la tripulación de la nave o una civil?  
La joven abrió los ojos y miró al teniente unos segundos. -S-soy operadora en el puente de ma-mando de la Rainbow, estoy de franco hoy. -Tomó una bocanada de aire como dándose valor y habló más calmada. -Te pido disculpas, pensé que ya estabas aquí cuando llegué y te esperé un rato, pero como no venías me puse a mirar el avión...  
Jim permaneció con los brazos cruzados alrededor del casco. No tenia mucha idea de lo que debería hacer a continuación pero al menos no se sentía en peligro inmediato.  
-Asi que solo sos una “Spoter”(2). -Dijo finalmente.  
-Eh... bueno... si. -Dijo la joven indecisa. -Amanda en realidad dice que soy una loca de las máquinas...  
-Dame tu Pad. -Jim señaló con un gesto el aparato que sobresalia del bolsillo superior del traje de la joven. -Quiero ver si tomaste alguna foto.  
-Ah... yo... unas pocas. -Dijo nerviosamente mientras sacaba el Pad del bolsillo y se lo alcanzaba a Jim.  
El joven teniente se colgó el casco del soporte que su traje tenía en la espalda y tomó el Pad de la joven. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el aparato hasta que encontró la aplicación de la cámara de fotos. Accedió al historial y todas las fotografías se desplegaron sobre el cristal.  
-¿Sacaste más de doscientas fotos de mi avión? -Miró a la joven por sobre el Pad con cara de perplejidad mientras que con su dedo movía las imágenes. Cada parte del avión había sido fotografiada con minuciosidad, desde las luces de las puntas de las alas hasta las juntas de las toberas de propulsión principales. -Tengo que borrarlas todas me temo.  
Como única respuesta recibió un suspiro de desaliento.  
Jim borró todas las fotos exceptuando dos que estaban tomadas de lejos. Le devolvió el Pad a la joven y vió como su rostro se iluminaba al ver las dos fotos que habían quedado en la carpeta.  
-Gra-Gracias!. -Dijo  
-No digas nada o me puedo meter en problemas. Dijo Jim.

Minutos más tarde, Jim se había puesto manos a la obra. De un compartimiento detras de su asiento extrajo una luz de emergencia que ubicó por debajo del vientre del avión y mientras que con una mano sostenía una linterna pequeña, con la otra repasaba una lista de verificación de daños en su pad antes de volver a pilotar el caza.  
La lista era exhaustiva pero ningún piloto que volase en el espacio osaría pasarla por alto. El espacio exterior es uno de los ambientes más peligrosos para los seres humanos y quedarse varado en medio de la nada es una muerte segura.  
Jim comenzó examinando el fuselaje. Cada muesca y abolladura fué examinada con atención para detectar fisuras en la armadura de la nave. Como el enjambre de misiles explotó alrededor del caza, los impactos de metralla abarcaban toda la superficie expuesta del mismo. Comenzó revisando la cabina, el VF-17 tenía, como todos los cazas furtivos, una superficie vidriada reducida, pero la versión “S2” dispone de una cabina en tándem, por lo que la superficie a examinar era algo más extensa. El cristal apenas tenía un par de rasguños, luego comprobó el cierre hermético de la cabina y trepando a la parte superior del fuselaje, revisó el dispositivo FOLD montado sobre el soporte central. Milagrosamente no había marcas de metralla pero hasta no hacer un chequeo interno del sistema no podía descartar nada. Revisó toda la superficie alar, donde las pequeñas abolladuras indican donde había recibido el mayor castigo, luego comprobó las antenas y los estabilizadores verticales. Movió los alerones y mientras lo hacía miró a la joven que permanecía sentada en el mismo sitio de antes, observando detenidamente a través de sus grandes lentes.  
Jim suspiró y de un salto bajó de la aeronave.  
Comprobó los alerones y flaps de las alas... no es que tuviera que usarlos en el espacio, pero tenia que seguir la lista al pie de la letra. Agachándose, pasó por debajo del ala y comenzó a revisar el vientre del avión, prestando especial atención al blindaje que rodeaba a los dos motores del caza. Como el VF-17 tenía un perfil extremadamente bajo era uno de los cazas mas odiados por los técnicos encargados de los hangares. Había que estar agachado todo el tiempo cuando se hacía mantenimiento a la parte inferior del caza y el espacio era muy reducido. Jim se resigno y trató de terminar esa parte del checkeo lo más rápido que pudo. Revisó las compuertas de armamento y equipo y comprobó que su cierre fuera hermético. Ahora pasaría a los motores.  
Su caza tenia dos motores a reacción de tipo vectorial. Como los VF’s estaban certificados para volar tanto en el espacio como en la atmósfera (Y hasta cierto punto con capacidad submarina) poseia dos tomas de aire frontales para el vuelo atmosférico. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo un blindaje laminar las mantenia cerradas, pero el procedimiento indicaba que debía examinar su interior asi que no habia discusión al respecto. Descorrió un pequeño panel a un costado de la cabina y giró una palanca. Las protecciones se replegaron y tuvo acceso a la toma de aire de la turbina. Se encaramó hasta tener medio cuerpo dentro de la misma y procedió a iluminar con la linterna el espacio interno. Como sospechaba todo estaba bien, ahora debería hacer girar los álabes de la turbina en un sentido y el otro para comprobar su funcionamiento, pero la tarea resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba, aun con la linterna en la boca no podía manipular el pad y mover la turbina simultáneamente. Al cabo de unos minutos se dió por vencido y salió de la toma de aire. Se rascó el pelo mientras pensaba en atar la linterna con cinta adhesiva a su cabeza o algo asi (Meterse con el casco adentro del reducido espacio de la toma de aire quedó descartado inmediatamente) Mientras pensaba esto, sintió un tirón en una de las mangas de su traje de piloto que lo hicieron darse vuelta. La joven estaba detrás de él.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos.  
Jim la miró unos segundos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Le entregó la linterna y le indicó que iluminase el interior de la toma de aire.  
-Me llamo Tass. -Dijo mientras encendía la linterna y seguía al Teniente.  
-Soy Jim. -Dijo, luego agregó un poco más bajo. -Perdona por haberte apun... -No llegó a terminar la frase porque ella ya lo había adelantado y estaba iluminando la turbina con la linterna a la vez que daba pequeños saltitos de alegría.  
El Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, del Escuadrón Ámbar de Enlace Situacional de la Base Orbital New Dallas en Edén suspiró resignado.


	12. Chapter 12

-Soy Cinthya Ross, encantada de conocerlos chicos.  
El grupo de niños más pequeños irrumpió en un griterío de bienvenida mientras los alumnos más grandes aplaudían respetuosamente.  
Cinthya permaneció de pie junto al pizarrón sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. No había previsto que en su primer dia de trabajo sería presentada como si fuera una estudiante de intercambio. Sonrió y les devolvió el saludo lo mejor que pudo mientras de reojo miraba a la profesora suplicando ayuda.  
La profesora Silvia debía de tener unos treinta años, pensó Cinthya, al menos era casi una cabeza y media más alta que ella y ademas tenia una figura que cualquier actriz o modelo envidiaría. Vestía muy correctamente: falda hasta las rodillas y un saco de un rosa pálido que dejaba ver una blusa violeta con un discreto escote que no dejaba tan en evidencia su generoso busto (Otra de las cosas que hicieron sentir incómoda a Cinthya y sus modestas medidas).  
Silvia se acercó a la joven mientras aplaudia y pedía silencio a la clase.  
-Bienvenida a la Colonia Cinthya. Los chicos y yo estamos encantados de conocerte.  
Cynthia se ruborizó un poco mientras cruzaba sus manos por delante. -Gracias por la bienvenida, no me esperaba semejante recibimiento. -Miró al fondo del salón y vió a Akemi sentada junto a 3 chicos mas que agitaba el brazo y le daba ánimos.  
-Es la hora del almuerzo casi. -Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. -Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que nos acompañes y hagamos una especie de banquete de recibimiento ¿Que les parece chicos? los gritos de aprobación estremecieron el aula. -Decidido entonces! -Exclamó la profesora.  
De inmediato los niños comenzaron a guardar sus útiles escolares y sacaron las viandas de sus mochilas. Mientras tanto los chicos mayores comenzaron a juntar los pupitres en el centro del salón formando una gran mesa para poder comer todos juntos. En la cabecera ubicaron el pupitre de la Maestra y Cinthya fue invitada (u obligada prácticamente) a ocupar ese lugar privilegiado del “banquete”.  
Silvia ocupó el asiento a su derecha y los demás niños se colocaron mas o menos en grupos a cada lado de la mesa.  
Akemi se acercó a Cinthya y le preguntó si había traído alguna vianda o si necesitaba ir a comprar algo pero la joven le contestó sacando una lunchera plástica y una lata de bebida de su mochila.  
La mayoría de los niños llevaban emparedados y bocadillos de esos que las máquinas preparaban automáticamente cada mañana al levantarse la familia. Solo algunos de los chicos mayores tenían comida que parecía haber sido hecha por ellos mismos o por sus madres. Akemi habia traido una vianda de comida asiática... arroz, mariscos, huevos y vegetales. Cinthya se sorprendió al ver que había varios tipos de comidas autóctonas entre las viandas. Almorzaron y charlaron animadamente un largo rato, lo que le permitió a cada niño tener la oportunidad de presentarse y contar algo sobre si. Al cabo de un rato Silvia se levantó y excusándose llevó a los niños más pequeños a dormir una siesta en el salón contiguo. El resto de los alumnos se dividieron los trabajos de limpieza; mientras un grupo llevaba los utensilios a lavar, el otro grupo (los chicos mayores) comenzaron a barrer el aula y a vaciar los papeleros.  
Cinthya consultó la hora y vió que se había retrasado al menos una hora en su cronograma de tareas... decidió que ya que estaba en la escuela aprovecharia y llenaría las notas de observación que luego incluiría junto a los datos recogidos por los instrumentos de medición. Para no molestar a quienes hacian la limpieza, salió al pasillo y se sentó en una de las escaleras que bajaban a la planta baja.  
Apoyó su Pad en las rodillas y se quedó contemplando los campos de escritura del reporte sin saber que escribir. La idea que se habia hecho de la Colonia al leer los informes que el departamento de archivo le había asignado no cuadraba en nada con la atmósfera que se respiraba en la colonia... salvo la Capitana Amanda claro, que a los ojos de Cinthya era una perfecta caricatura de autoritarismo.. solo le faltaba el látigo y la calavera en la gorra.  
Resignandose, comenzó a describir rápidamente observaciones casuales sobre la gente que había visto. El ambiente parecía limpio, la gente se veía saludable aunque la piel presentaba la palidez esperada de las colonias sin atmósfera artificial. Había niños de varias edades que evidenciaba una tasa de crecimiento, si bien relativamente baja, sostenida. Los datos poblacionales que había adquirido de la red interna de la Rainbow difieren bastante de los de su archivo y con la limitada cantidad de personas que la habitaban, además de la relativamente corta vida de la colonia, cualquier gráfico o análisis poblacional no era viable estadísticamente.  
La Colonia se separó de la flota 37 en el año 2044, hace 14 años aproximadamente. De sus 342 habitantes originarios, solo 293 figuraban en el manifiesto del censo del año anterior. Cinthya alejó de su cabeza cualquier idea al respecto, no era su trabajo. Solo estaria 2 o 3 días a bordo de la Colonia y la historia de sus habitantes no era asunto de ella.  
-Reste dos personas de esa lista. -Dijo de pronto una voz tras ella. -Y sume otra. -Contestó otra voz (esta vez femenina). -El pequeño Jhoan tiene 6 meses ya.  
Cinthya se volteó y vió a los cuatro chicos “grandes” que estaban alrededor de ella.  
-Lo siento. -Dijo la muchacha de cabello rubio quien se habia presentado antes como Mina. -Terminamos hace rato y como no te vimos en el salón salimos a buscarte. ¿Interrumpimos tu trabajo?  
-Ah, no pasa nada chicos. -Dijo Cinthya mientras apagaba la pantalla de su Pad. -Ya terminé de escribir.  
Las dos chicas se sentaron una a cada lado de Cinthya mientras los chicos se apoyaron en la barandilla de la escalera.  
-¿Y? Dijo Mina. -¿Que te parece la Rainbow?  
Cinthya levantó la cabeza y miró al techo pensativa. -Es la primera vez que estoy en una colonia independiente. -Dijo finalmente. -Es todo mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.  
-Te va a sorprender el contraste con la zona de talleres. -Dijo el joven que había hablado primero, el cual se habia presentado como Manuel. -Como estamos casi al otro lado de la nave, la atmósfera es mucho mas tranquila.  
-¿Vas a trabajar también en el Campo Cinthya? -Preguntó Akemi  
-¿El Campo es la zona de batalla donde reciclan las naves Zentradis?  
Mina asintió. -Si, todos lo llamamos El Campo.  
-Entonces vas a conocer a Ralph. No te asustes cuando lo veas. -Dijo Manuel con una sonrisa.  
Mina le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda. -No hables así de Ralph. -Dijo.  
-Ya nos conocimos al llegar. -Dijo Cinthya ante la mirada incrédula de los chicos. -En Eden hay barrios residenciales Zentradi y me acostumbré a convivir con ellos.  
-Pero Ralph no es Zentradi. -Dijo Akemi mientras convidaba un dulce a Cinthya. -Es un ser humano como nosotros.  
-Amanda ya nos lo explicó ayer a la tarde. Tuvimos una breve entrevista en su oficina.  
-Ah... el basurero de Amanda. -Manuel estalló en una carcajada.  
-Manuel conoce bien la oficina de Amanda. -Dijo Mina con un suspiro de resignación. -El y Will iban dos o tres veces al mes a rendir cuentas por las travesuras que hacían juntos....  
-¿Will? -Cinthya sonrió. -También nos conocimos ayer.... espero que este bien, la última vez que lo vi estaba atado como un saco.  
-Está en el calabozo. -Dijo Mina. -Esta bien, es algo así como su segundo hogar.  
Matt tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Cinthya. El chico de cabello pelirrojo había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente articuló un frío “Mucho gusto” cuando Akemi los presentó.  
-Ralph dijo que hizo algo grave... -Mina miró a Cinthya con preocupación evidente en el rostro. -¿Tuvo algún problema contigo?  
Cinthya hizo un gesto negativo con ambas manos. -No no, no fue nada grave... creo. -Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el piso.- Creo que mi piloto resultó algo más molesto que yo pero... -Se interrumpió cuando Akemi levantó el mechón de cabello de su frente para ver el moretón.  
-Si Will te causó esto, va a desear quedarse en esa celda un poco mas. -Dijo Akemi con el ceño fruncido.  
Matt abrió los ojos como platos. La reacción de los demás no fue muy diferente.  
-¿Que mierda hizo Will? -Exclamó Manuel mientras se erguía en la escalera.  
Mina se había llevado las manos a la boca y la miraba aterrorizada. Cinthya se puso de pie y trató de calmar a la joven. -Estoy bien, no fue grave, fue un accidente. -Trataba de transmitir calma pero se dió cuenta que estaba temblando.  
-Fue una salva de misiles.  
El grupo se quedó en silencio al escuchar la afirmación de Matt. La calma con la que lo había dicho había congelado el ambiente.  
-¿Co-como lo sabias? -Logró preguntar Cinthya.  
-No lo sabia, pero me lo imagine. -El joven se incorporó y miró fijamente a Cinthya. -¿Se lo van a llevar de la Colonia por atacar una nave de la NUNS?  
Ahora todos estaban de pie mirando a la joven forastera con miedo e incertidumbre. El ambiente se habia vuelto extremadamente tenso. El joven pelirrojo abria y cerraba los puños y no apartaba los ojos de Cinthya.  
-¿Se lo van a llevar? -Volvió a repetir la pregunta con la voz ahora evidentemente tensa.  
Con un rápido movimiento Akemi se interpuso entre ambos con los brazos extendidos.  
-Basta Matt, es suficiente.  
El joven bajó los brazos y permaneció con la cabeza gacha unos momentos, de pronto se dió media vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras.  
-¡Matt! -Gritó Mina inútilmente. El joven había salido ya del edificio y corría hacia el centro de la colonia.  
Cinthya había quedado paralizada apoyada contra la pared. Akemi se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla pero Cinthya le apartó con delicadeza. -Estoy bien. -Dijo. -No paso nada, pero..., -Miró a las escaleras con evidente preocupación. -¿El va a estar bien?  
-Te apuesto mi mensualidad que fué corriendo a hablar con Amanda, -Dijo Akemi.  
Mina también había quedado inmóvil en medio de la escalera. Manuel se acercó y le palmeó el hombro. -Ya está Mina, Amanda va a arreglar esto. -Dio vuelta la cabeza y miró a Cinthya con una sonrisa. -Ella siempre arregla todo en esta nave.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt se detuvo frente al elevador principal y se quedó apoyado contra la puerta respirando agitadamente. Su primer impulso había sido correr hacia la Oficina de Amanda, pero ahora que su cabeza empezaba a pensar con claridad comprendió que la Capitana no llegaría a su oficina hasta bien entrada la tarde. Pasaba casi todo el dia en el puente de mando mientras hubiese operaciones en el Campo junto al reducido grupo de técnicos que supervisan todo el trabajo dentro y fuera de la nave. La entrada de cualquier trabajador no calificado (y mucho menos un “civil” como el) estaba totalmente prohibida.  
-Mierda. -Se dijo dando un golpe a las puertas de metal. -Mierda!.  
Tampoco podría visitar a Will sin la autorización de Amanda, eso lo sabía muy bien. Solo le restaba volver a la escuela o... se dió vuelta y miró hacia la última cubierta, donde los grandes ventanales se asomaban apenas entre las barandillas.  
Se sentía completamente abatido. Sin pensarlo demasiado se alejó del elevador y encaminó sus pasos hacia la escalera de acceso a las cubiertas superiores. Solo había un lugar donde podria pasar el tiempo y pensar un poco... se dió cuenta que dependia exclusivamente de la música para ello.  
Se había dejado los auriculares en la escuela. Mina seguramente los recogeria y los llevaria a su dormitorio mas tarde. No habia nada que hacer, iria al salón de actos y tocaria el piano hasta que sus ideas se aclarasen un poco.  
Subió lentamente los escalones que momentos antes había bajado a los saltos. Si Will era extraditado de la Rainbow... no, no queria pensar en el asunto. Los cinco eran un grupo inseparable. Will, dos años mayor que ellos, fué el primero en graduarse de la escuela para unirse a la plantilla de adultos que trabajaba en el Campo, hacía dos años ya de eso. Aún así nunca se habían verdaderamente separado. Pasaba cada una de sus horas libres junto a ellos como si aún fuera un estudiante. Amistades como estas duraban para siempre, pero...  
Llegó a la cubierta superior y contempló el parque. El cielo todavía estaba azul en los ventanales y unas pequeñas nubes se escurrian por la parte superior.  
No quiso pasar cerca de la escuela. Rodeó la cubierta para pasar por detrás del parque y entrar al salón de actos sin que nadie lo viera. Caminó pues al lado de la barandilla pasando por el lugar donde varias horas antes Cinthya y Akemi habían estado conversando antes de entrar a la escuela.  
Dio la vuelta por detrás del parque y caminó entre los canteros de césped y el árbol más cercano a una de las paredes de metal que dividían esa parte de la nave. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha mirando sus propios pies, por eso no vio al extraño hasta que estuvo a escasos dos metros. Matt se detuvo y miró a la persona sentada en el banco. Era un joven que a su parecer no llegaría a los 30 años vestido con uniforme de piloto militar que nunca había visto en la Colonia. Tenía el cabello corto de color verde oliva, con unos ojos de un color violáceo que nunca había visto en gente de la Rainbow. Estaba sentado en uno de los extremos del banco con uno de sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo del mismo. Su casco de vuelo estaba en el suelo delante de sus pies.  
El piloto lo miró y levantó el dedo índice. Se lo llevó a los labios haciendo el gesto universal de silencio.  
Sólo entonces Matt reparó en que Tass estaba acostada en el banco con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del piloto, durmiendo profundamente.  
Era Tass, no cabía la menor duda. Una de las “conejitas” (1) del puente de mando de la Rainbow. (Matt no sabía el porqué de ese apodo, pero siempre se había llamado conejitas a las chicas que trabajaban con Amanda y como nadie las llamaba por ese nombre en su presencia, no había nada que discutir)  
Matt levantó la vista y miró al soldado con la boca abierta. El piloto se encogió de hombros e hizo un pequeño gesto de vaivén con la mano que a Matt se le antojó una especie de “circule, circule”.  
Eso hizo, al fin y al cabo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer alguna pregunta. Caminó a un ritmo algo más acelerado mientras echaba miradas hacia atrás para cerciorarse que no había visto alguna alucinación. El piloto estaba ahora recostado en el banco y parecía relajarse.  
Sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta del salón de actos. Estaba abierta.  
Matt asomó la cabeza dentro del salón y vió que las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba en penumbras salvo por la luz azulada que emitían unas pantallas al fondo, donde estaba el escenario y su piano.  
-Lo que faltaba. -Suspiró resignado Matt.  
Entró al salón y camino hacia el fondo del mismo. Había un carro que sostenía varias pantallas y un par de gabinetes de equipo electrónico. De todos ellos salían cables que cruzaban el escenario y desaparecian tras las desgastadas cortinas rojas.  
Matt conocía esos equipos y sabia quien los había traído hasta allí.  
-¿Doc?.  
Desde detrás del piano se escucharon unos murmullos y el Doctor Evans asomó la cabeza por entre los cables.  
-Hola Matt, no te esperaba hasta dentro de un rato.  
-Yo tampoco. -Dijo sin interés mientras se acercaba al piano.  
El instrumento era un piano vertical de esos que se usan en las academias de música. Estaba hecho de materiales compuestos, nada que ver con las fotos de los pianos antiguos que aparecen en la red. (Después del cataclismo sufrido en La Tierra no habían sobrevivido instrumentos clásicos) Evans lo había comprado en una subasta hace ya varios años en alguna colonia lejana y lo había donado a la escuela. Bueno, más bien se lo había regalado prácticamente a Matt ya que nadie más en la Rainbow lo usaba.  
El joven apoyó su mano sobre las teclas y la deslizó de un lado a otro sin presionarlas. Permaneció de pie frente al instrumento mientras Evans recogia apresuradamente sus herramientas detrás del piano.  
Matt oprimió una letra y escuchó el sonido. El acorde resonó en el salón y vió como una de las pantallas a su derecha mostraba un pequeño pico de actividad en una tabla de gráficos vectoriales. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el taburete dejando caer los brazos a los costados.  
-Doc... empezó a decir.  
-Medio minuto muchacho.  
Una de las pantallas dejó de mostrar una serie de líneas de códigos y en su lugar apareció un gráfico de un plano visto en una proyección tridimensional. Matt sabía lo que era por haberlo visto cientos de veces. Significaba que los sensores estaban calibrados y preparados. Miró hacia el techo y vió los dos grandes paneles de oscuras celdas exagonales ubicados a unos dos metros de altura y orientados hacia abajo en 45 grados, de forma tal que cubrían piano y el pianista.  
-Listo. -Dijo Evans mientras tomaba asiento frente a las pantallas y se colocaba unos grandes auriculares.  
-Matt abrió la boca para decir nada pero la cerró resignado. Levantó los brazos y dejó que sus manos buscaran el contacto con las teclas.  
Pasó algo así como un minuto sin que sus manos hicieran algo más que acariciar el suave plástico de las teclas. Evans giró la cabeza en dirección a Matt y lo miró con preocupación en el rostro.  
El joven tenía la cabeza gacha mirando el teclado y movía las manos lentamente pero no presionaba ninguna de las teclas.  
-¿Matt? .-Evans se quitó los auriculares. -¿Estas bien?  
Matt asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y cerrando los ojos tomó una bocanada de aire. Eso siempre lo ayudaba a empezar. Las notas comenzaron a fluir a mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se vaciaban de aire. Evans sonrió y volvió a ponerse los auriculares.  
Matt no solia tocar con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando se trataba de música compuesta por el, como la pieza que estaba tocando ahora, lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Las notas aparecían frente a sus ojos como fragmentos de su memoria en la Rainbow, como un rompecabezas de sonidos que resaltaban ecos en cada pared, en cada techo y cada columna. La nave tenía su propia música y Matt sospechaba que lo que él había transcripto a la partitura no era más que una simple interpretación de los latidos que parecía escuchar. La pieza comenzaba como el amanecer de la colonia, con cada módulo recibiendo la orden de despertar dada por la batuta del puente de mando, arrancando máquinas y sistemas de toda clase. Desde los grandes paneles donde el sol ascendía y alejaba las sombras del parque hasta las luces de cada camarote y compartimento en las cubiertas comunales. Cada cafetera, cada tostadora, cada colono de la Rainbow sumaba una nota a la melodia que progresivamente iba aumentando en intensidad hasta que las grandes máquinas entraban en operación. Ahora las notas eran más fuertes, la mañana llegaba a su fin y la actividad en la nave llegaba a su mayor intensidad. Las grandes grúas trasladaban piezas y contenedores y los sistemas de transporte de rieles bullían de actividad. Las prensas moldeaban las placas de metal y creaban nuevas formas que luego eran trasladadas a los depósitos en las cubiertas inferiores. Había una ligera pausa en la actividad y luego todo comenzaba de nuevo, pero esta vez marcaba un ritmo diferente, donde las máquinas comenzaban a silenciarse una tras otra. Donde ya no se trataba de dar forma a las cosas.  
Ahora llegaba el fin del día, donde los sonidos de los transportes y gruas indicaban que lo hecho en el dia debia volver a su puesto, listo para volver a empezar al día siguiente. Los vagones se detenían, las grúas quedaban silenciosas, los televisores se encendían y las notas se esfumaban en una serie de ligeros tonos.  
Matt abrió los ojos. ¿Porque había tocado justo eso? Quería alejar su pensamiento de los problemas de la Colonia y por el contrario se habia metido de lleno dentro de la misma Colonia.  
-Es raro oirte tocar eso. -Dijo Evans que lo observaba con curiosidad. Se había dado vuelta en la silla a la vez que se quitaba los auriculares. -¿Todavía no le pusiste nombre a esta canción?  
Matt negó con la cabeza. No creía que mereciera un nombre. Solo era una canción que había compuesto mientras aprendía el lenguaje musical.  
-¿Cuanto marqué Doc? -preguntó mientras miraba las pantallas  
-Solo 0.75 -Evans movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Tu marca más baja Matt.  
Matt se enderezó en el taburete y miró hacia el techo. Al cabo de un momento miró a Evans y sonrió tímidamente. -Me falta mucho para ser como Basara ¿No?  
Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Evans.  
-Te dije mil veces que no te le compares. -Su voz sonaba tensa. -Tu y Basara son diferentes, la música de ambos es diferente, no debes compararte con el.  
-No. -Dijo Matt  
-¿No?. -Evans se incorporó y señaló los monitores. -Matt, esto no se trata de ver quien tiene la emisión de Song Energy más grande.  
Matt giró su taburete y se enfrentó a Evans, la mirada que tenía dejó perplejo al médico.  
-Y una mierda. -Matt apretó los puños. -Somos iguales, somos músicos, los dos tenemos la misma pasión.  
-¿Pasion? -Evans se quitó los lentes y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su guardapolvo. -Matt, escuchame... por lo que yo se, hasta la propia Minmay podría tener una emisión de Song Energy más baja que la tuya.  
-Mentira.  
-No, no es mentira Matt.. Basara es.. -Evans sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su pantalón y se limpió la frente. -Por lo que sabemos, Basara bien podría ser un monstruo en lo que respecta a la energía que emite cuando canta.  
-¿Ahora lo llama “monstruo”?  
Evans se sentó en la silla y se masajeó la sien con una mano. -La investigación del Doctor Chiba sobre Basara y Fire Bomber fué eliminada de los registros hace muchos años ya. Secreto militar dijeron. Todo lo que tenemos son los reportes que el propio Chiba subía a la red durante su investigación en la Flota 37, si no fuera por esos registros no sabriamos nada de la Sound Energy o de lo que podía hacer Basara.  
-¿Y?  
-Matt... -Evans se puso los lentes y señaló el monitor del gráfico tridimensional. -Chiba tenia uno como estos y podía detectar el canto de Basara a más de cien años luz de distancia. ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de energía que implica eso?  
Matt resopló. -Eso prueba el compromiso que ponía al cantar.  
-No. -Evans se acarició la barbilla. -uno de los últimos reportes de Chiba antes de que su investigación fuera clasificada hablaba sobre designar a Basara como un ente especial, algo que Chiba no podía aplicar al resto de Fire Bomber, solo al propio Basara. Un Anima Spiritia.  
-¿Un que? -Preguntó sorprendido Matt  
-Anima Spiritia. Solo sabemos eso, solo el nombre. Chiba nunca explicó el porqué esa clasificación de las habilidades de Basara.  
-Anima Spiritia. -Matt repitió el nombre en voz baja.  
-Voy a darte mi opinión Matt. -Evans se enderezó en la silla y miró fijamente al joven. -Basara y tu son diferentes aunque compartan la misma música ¿Sabes porqué? Porque Basara es energía pura. Es como si pusieras una flauta al final de la turbina de una nave. Cuidadosamente controlando el flujo de aire puedes llegar a crear música, pero nunca será lo mismo que quien controla su energía y la canaliza en pos de expresar su música con el sentimiento en vez de la fuerza.  
Matt permaneció en silencio mirando el piso.  
-Vos no cantas ni gritas como Basara, pero tu energía fluye cuando tocas ese piano y esta es la prueba de ello.  
Evans se levantó accionó una de las pantallas. De pronto las tres pantallas mostraron la misma imagen: un jardín con cientos de plantas de todas formas y tonos de verde alineadas en terrazas que formaban un medio círculo alrededor de un estanque de aguas claras.  
-El jardín de Ralph. -Dijo Matt  
-Tu música es la que hace crecer esas plantas Matt. Si no fuera por tu energía ese jardin no podria florecer como lo hace.  
Matt se sonrojó. El lo sabia hace rato. Como parte de la investigación de Evans habia micrófonos en el piano que enviaban su música al jardín de Ralph.  
-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -Dijo Evans mientras cambiaba las pantallas a su anterior estado. -Sos muy especial Matt, tu música no es para guerras ni conflictos, es la forma más pura de energía, la que cura y hace crecer las cosas... la energía de la verdadera canción.  
-La verdadera canción. -Repitió Matt.  
Evans sonrió satisfecho.

 

1\. Bridge Bunnies. (Conejitas del puente)  
2\. Song Energy (Energia Musical)


	14. Chapter 14

Con el rabillo del ojo vió el resplandor que las toberas del Regult emitieron en un flash al alcanzar su máxima potencia antes de cargar sobre el.  
En apenas una fracción de segundo pasó de modalidad Gerwalk a Caza para reducir al mínimo la silueta del fuselaje que quedaba expuesta al ataque enemigo. La mayoría de los disparos pasaron bajo el vientre del caza pero una nueva ráfaga de disparos apuntaba directamente a la cabina. Usando los propulsores frontales logró levantar el morro del avión lo suficiente para salir momentáneamente de la línea de fuego pero ahora el Regult se posicionaba a sus 4 y lo dejaba completamente vulnerable. Aceleró al máximo y de un solo golpe zambulló al caza entre los restos del escuadrón de armaduras Zentradis que había abatido hacia solo unos momentos. El Regult cayó en la trampa y se sumergió en picada justo en la cola del VF-1 que en esos momentos se encontraba en la mitad inferior de un rizo. Cuando ambas máquinas estuvieron dentro del radio de giro exterior del círculo Will solo tuvo que disparar los lasers que se desplegaban desde la cabeza del Valkyrie que en modo Caza sobresalian desde el vientre del avión. El haz anaranjado cortó longitudinalmente la trayectoria circular del Regult, atrapado sin remedio en la fuerza centrifuga del giro cerrado que Will había planeado.  
No vió la explosión, pero al desaparecer la señal de su radar supo que todo había terminado. Estabilizó su vuelo y volvió hacia la marca de navegación para retomar su plan de vuelo de patrulla CAS. Su pantalla de radar se iluminó de pronto en grandes ondas rojas y Will alejó el zoom para ver de donde provenían las señales de contactos. Con horror vió que un grupo de 5 contactos se dirigía a toda velocidad a la Rainbow. Entrarían dentro del radio de fuego en apenas 3 minutos. Will consultó el combustible de sus FastPacks y comprendió que sus reservas estaban casi agotadas. Solo tenía suficiente impulso de sus postquemadores auxiliares para unos segundos de empuje. Había luchado con un grupo de distracción y ahora estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo. Will no dudó un segundo; fijó los 5 blancos y disparó todos sus misiles con la esperanza de alcanzar a los enemigos antes de que salieran de su rango de ataque.  
Las estelas de la salva de una veintena de misiles se entrelazaron en caprichosas figuras mientras perseguían a sus presas. Will vió como se alejaban de su nave hasta que solo fueron puntos de luz a una docena de kilómetros por delante. Will cruzó los dedos de los pies y esperó pacientemente. Los segundos parecían durar horas. De pronto el horizonte se llenó de explosiones y Will miró el radar. El corazón le dió un vuelco y comprendió lo que había pasado. Dos contactos se habían separado del grupo atacante y habían interceptado todos los misiles. Los tres restantes habían entrado ya al radio de seguridad de la Rainbow y disparaban sus misiles sin ningún tipo de resistencia.  
Dejó caer sus brazos completamente agotado. Lo último que vió fué una explosión monumental antes que una voz a su espalda lo trajera a la realidad.  
-Grave error no aprovechar el Momentum.  
Will se volvió rápidamente y vió que la puerta de la celda estaba abierta. No solo eso, Amanda estaba sentada en la cama y lo miraba atentamente con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.  
-Mo... ¿Momentum? -Atinó a balbucear Will mientras retrocedía asustado hacia la pared, donde la pantalla adosada a la misma se había apagado repentinamente.  
Amanda suspiró y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Momentum Will, Momentum... si hubieras usado esos pocos segundos de postquemadores que te quedaban para aumentar tu aceleración total y recién entonces disparabas, hubieras agregado ese momentum de velocidad a la de los misiles y tus chances de ataque hubieran aumentado considerablemente.  
Como Will estaba paralizado contra la pared del fondo de la celda Amanda no tuvo más remedio que seguir hablando.  
-Ese videojuego... ¿Es cosa de Tass, no?  
Will miró sorprendido a Amanda, a pesar de la poca luz que entraba por la puerta pudo ver claramente que el rostro de la mujer no mostraba signos de cólera. Estaba sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y miraba la pantalla sobre la cabeza de Will. Por un fugaz momento le pareció notar cansancio en ese rostro que había aprendido a temer durante gran parte de su vida en la colonia.  
-Si. -Dijo finalmente. -Es increible lo que hizo esa chica.  
-¿Lo programó ella sola? Preguntó Amanda.  
-No solo eso, lo programó desde el Puente de Mando sin verlo nunca, ella no conoce las celdas en persona, solamente hackeó la pantalla y en la poca memoria libre que tiene programó todo un simulador de combate.  
-¿Que utilizas para manejarlo?  
Will señaló hacia el techo de la celda donde una cámara de vigilancia descansaba en un pequeño nicho de la pared de la celda protegida por un grueso cristal blindado.  
-Tass también modificó la cámara para que reconozca patrones de movimiento y los alimenta como Imput del juego. -Dijo Will mientras levantaba las manos imitando un volante, con los pulgares extendidos hacia arriba y los índices actuando como gatillos.  
-Esa chica es una maravilla. -Dijo Amanda mientras se recostaba contra la pared de la celda a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
-Amanda yo...  
Amanda levantó una mano y Will guardó silencio. Permanecieron asi un par de minutos. Finalmente Will se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama al lado de Amanda, apoyandose el tambien contra la pared metalica.  
-La cagué, ¿No?  
Amanda asintió sin abrir los ojos.  
En la pared frente a ellos había una pizarra de corcho donde Will había pegado varias fotos para “decorar” un poco su segundo hogar. Se veían varias fotografías de su época de estudiante, destacándose en casi todas ellas la roja melena de Matt y las exageradas poses de Akemi, siempre colgada de los hombros de Manuel. Tambien habia fotos de los cinco amigos en la palma de la mano de Ralph, con Tass y la señorita Silvia.  
Una foto era mas grande que el resto. Se podía ver a la Rainbow en todo su esplendor con una parte del Campo que asomaba por detrás, como si de una galaxia de desperdicios se tratara.  
-¿Porque vinistes? -Preguntó Will  
Amanda abrió los ojos y contempló las fotografías. Era notable como con tan poco se podía dar un ambiente reconfortante en aquella minúscula celda.  
-A decir verdad. -Comenzó. -Este es el lugar más tranquilo de la Colonia. Necesito poner en orden un par de ideas y no quiero gente zumbando alrededor mío.  
Will asintió pero no dijo más.  
-Vos y Tass son los expertos en estas cosas... Freaks de todo lo que tenga que ver con los aviones y robots de la flota. -Will abrió la boca para contestar pero al simple gesto del dedo índice de Amanda levantado se obligó a cerrarla.  
-Tass analizó el accidente -Amanda le dió una entonación especial a la palabra “accidente” que le puso a Will los pelos de punta- y opina que algo muy raro pasó con ese avión.  
El joven se sentó derecho en el borde de la cama y miró a Amanda con el ceño fruncido.  
-Es lo que quise explicarle a ese piloto. -Dijo. -Los misiles de los Nona son para usar a corto alcance, no hay forma de que ofrecieran un peligro para un caza que estuviera fuera del rango efectivo. Cuando vi que que bloquearon todos al unísono corrí a la terminal del Trailer y revisé la EWR, ese piloto aceleró hacia los misiles, nunca vi nada como eso.  
Amanda también se sentó derecha en el borde de la cama y miró a Will directo a los ojos. -Eso corrobora exactamente lo que dijo Tass, el piloto no vió los misiles hasta que los tuvo frente a su nariz. -La Capitana se quitó la gorra y miró la gran fotografía de la Rainbow. -Will, vos conocés esos misiles como la palma de tu mano. ¿Cual es el requerimiento para que bloqueen un objetivo desde tan lejos y que además sea una aeronave de tipo furtivo?  
Will cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba al piso. -La señal IR queda descartada, la aeronave venía hacia nosotros, por lo que las toberas estaban ocultas a los sensores. Descartado.  
Amanda asintió.  
-También descartemos el perfil de radar, un VF-17 solo tiene una ligera firma de retorno y sólo desde el lateral... si tomamos en consideración el ángulo con el que se aproximaba al Campo... no, descartado también.  
-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Amanda  
-El VF-17S2 es una nave especializada. -Will hablaba lentamente, como tratando de recordar los detalles minuciosamente. -Su función principal es la de enlazar operaciones entre varios grupos de asalto en despliegues de frente amplio. Algo asi como un satélite de comunicaciones movil. -Dijo mirando a Amanda. -Entonces... mierda -Will abrió los ojos como platos. -¿El piloto tenía el enlace de datos abierto y transmitiendo? Eso sería como gritarle con un altavoz a los misiles para decirles donde están.  
Amanda asintió lentamente. -Eso es exactamente lo que pienso Will  
-No, imposible. -Dijo Will. -La computadora de abordo nunca mantendría el enlace abierto mientras hubiese contactos de radar.  
Amanda suspiró fuertemente -¿Nunca oíste hablar de la doctrina de la Ballesta?  
-¿Eh? ¿Ballesta? -Will miró atónito a Amanda. -¿El arma esa de la antigüedad?  
-Exacto.  
-Sé lo que es una Ballesta Amanda, pero no se que relación tiene con esto.  
-La Ballesta reemplazó al arco durante la antigüedad mucho antes que la pólvora llegara a dominar los campos de batalla. Cuando enfrentas a un Arco contra una Ballesta salta a la vista quien tiene la ventaja.  
-¿Eh?  
-Un arquero podía disparar 10 flechas en el tiempo que le tomaba a un ballestero cargar, tensar y disparar una saeta con su Ballesta.  
Will no sabía qué responder, supuso que guardar silencio y escuchar lo que Amanda tuviera que decir seria lo mas apropiado.  
-Los comandantes de aquellos tiempos se dieron cuenta que a pesar de la desventaja en la cadencia de disparo, la Ballesta tenía una característica que la hacían el arma ideal. -Amanda extrajo su Pad del bolsillo interno del uniforme y consultó que siguiera apagado. Volvió a guardarlo sin dejar de hablar. -Un Arquero tardaba años en dominar el tiro con arco. En cambio cualquier aldeano podía apuntar y disparar con una Ballesta.  
-Si claro. -Dijo Will. -¿A que quieres llegar?  
-¿Cual fué el cambio de paradigma más importante en la cuarta generación de cazas del Gobierno de Unificación?  
Will se acarició la barbilla mientras miraba el techo de la celda. -La cuarta generación fue el reemplazo de los VF-11 como caza principal de la UNS... El elegido fué el VF-171, un modelo derivado del VF-17  
-Continua.  
-Desde el VF-1 el criterio de diseño de caza variable no sufrió grandes cambios. El VF-4 y el VF-11 fueron cazas que si bien tenían una estructura diferente a la de su predecesor, compartían los mismos sistemas de control. Todo cambió luego del Proyecto Supernova.  
-Sigue.  
-Había tres doctrinas enfrentadas durante el Proyecto Supernova. Una abogaba por darle al piloto el control total de la aeronave para obtener velocidad y maniobrabilidad sin restricciones, a costa de llevar al límite al piloto claro.  
-Ese fue el YF-19 -Dijo Amanda  
La otra postura era derivada de la ingeniería inversa de los Queadluun, una interfaz hombre-máquina en la cual se conectaba el sistema nervioso del piloto a los sistemas del avión para conseguir tiempos de respuesta casi instantáneos. El problema era que se requería una fortaleza mental muy superior a la media para sacar un rendimiento aceptable a semejante sistema.  
-El YF-21  
Will asintió. -La última postura abogaba por la eliminación de los pilotos y su reemplazo por una IA autónoma.  
-Una estupidez.  
-Una estupidez que sin embargo produjo un cambio importantisimo en las decisiones del Alto mando. Los eventos que se sucedieron durante el Aniversario de los 30 años del fin de la Primera Guerra Espacial fueron decisivos en esto. -Will se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la pared del fondo. -Luego del ataque terrorista que saboteó los sistemas informáticos del SDF-1 y dejó sin energía a toda ciudad Macross cualquier desarrollo de IA’s autónomas fué abandonado, pero al evaluar los resultados del Proyecto Supernova se llegó a la conclusión de que las especificaciones de los nuevos VF’s superaban con creces la habilidad de los pilotos regulares. Había pocos pilotos que pudieran dominar la terrible potencia de los nuevos motores y la creciente capacidad de maniobra. Simplemente el ser humano no podía controlar tanto poder.  
Amanda asintió lentamente. -¿Entonces?  
-Entonces se llegó a una decisión, el nuevo caza de la UNS debía ser un sistema dual, donde el piloto comandara la nave pero solo a través de un sistema informatizado que sirviera de regulador de lo que el piloto podía o no podía hacer con su aeronave.... claro. -El rostro de Will se iluminó. -¿Esto es lo que querias decir con lo de la Ballesta?  
-La expansión de la civilización humana por la Vía Láctea requiere muchos más pilotos de los que nuestra sociedad puede producir. -Amanda miró con el ceño fruncido a la pantalla donde Will había estado jugando hace un rato. -Los nuevos pilotos son como aldeanos disparando Ballestas, no saben como dominar la técnica del arco, solo sirven para oprimir el gatillo cuando su comandante se lo explica.  
Will se rascó la cabeza. -Ok, entiendo tu analogia pero no veo como aplicarla a nuestro problema Amanda..  
-Ese piloto... Jim se llama. -Recordó Amanda. -Esta entrenado para seguir ciegamente las instrucciones de su computadora de abordo. No reaccionó ante la amenaza con la rapidez necesaria simplemente porque no está entrenado en ello. Creo que es la mejor muestra de lo que se ha transformado la NUNS en estos años. -Dijo suspirando profundamente. El nivel de estos pilotos nunca fue más bajo. -Dijo mientras se volvía a colocar la gorra de Capitán.  
-¿Pero entonces vamos a decir que fue eso? -Will miró a Amanda con preocupación. -¿Un desperfecto en su computadora?  
-Ojalá sea solo eso Will. Ahora solo depende de nuestra Mata Hari averiguarlo. -Dijo Amanda mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
-¿Mata Hari? -Preguntó desconcertado Will  
-Nuestra Tass, Will. Dijo Amanda con una sonrisa mientras salía de la celda y cerraba la puerta tras ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Unidad de Exploración Remota #7.  
Informe Provisional sobre la Observación del sector EFF-04776  
4 de Abril del Calendario Terrestre - Año 2031  
Desclasificado.

 

El Sector EFF-04776 fué observado por primera vez en el año 2017 por una de las estaciones de reconocimiento de largo alcance emplazadas en la periferia de la nube de OORT del sistema solar. Su primer registro en la base de datos del LRSDS fué como una perturbación del tipo 5 (Muy grande) del campo subdimensional del espacio. En el año 2019 se descubrió la existencia de un disco de material que orbitaba el epicentro de la anomalía, lo que instó a la división de observación del espacio profundo a enviar una misión no tripulada para un Salto FOLD de largo alcance (6 meses aproximadamente desde La Tierra)  
Debido a la limitación de la tecnología FOLD de largo alcance y al poco conocimiento que se poseía sobre las perturbaciones del subespacio durante un salto FOLD (Fault Surfaces), la sonda emergió a una distancia de seguridad de aproximadamente 2 años luz de distancia de la anomalía.  
Mediante observación remota se comprobó la existencia de un antiguo campo de batalla de origen alienígena.  
El posterior análisis de los registros de navegación y mapas estelares obtenidos gracias a la recuperación de la base de datos de la flota de Britai señalan su ubicación junto a la de un centenar de otros campos de batalla, con dataciones que se remontan hasta 5.000 años (Que es el registro más antiguo de la base de datos recuperada)  
Los resultados de la observación arrojaron una serie de interrogantes sobre la formación y comportamiento del campo.  
EFF-04776 presenta una estructura de 3 partes diferenciadas. Un disco de desechos con un diámetro de entre 600 y 650 kilómetros que rodea la zona esférica denominada “centro” en la cual se concentra la mayor cantidad de material y restos de mayor tamaño en un radio de aproximadamente 3 kilómetros. El núcleo de la perturbación no debería medir más de 100 metros de circunferencia.  
La primera interrogante surge con el comportamiento gravitacional del campo. El disco de desechos que rodea a EFF-04776 mantiene una órbita circular de unos 32 diás terrestres. Hasta la fecha no se tienen registros de otros campos de batalla que se encuentren bajo los efectos gravitatorios de cuerpos estelares cercanos.  
El segundo interrogante que plantea la observación espectrométrica del material del campo es el tamaño del mismo. Un cálculo aproximado del volumen del material observado arrojan como resultado que el tamaño de las flotas que participaron de la batalla en EFF-04776 se ubicaría alrededor de 20 veces el tamaño de la flota combinada de Boddole Zer  
La investigación se centró en el epicentro de la perturbación del campo subdimensional. Si bien se comprobó que un cuerpo oscuro ocupaba el centro de EFF-04776, se llegó a la conclusión de que su reducida masa no era la causante de la distorsión del campo dimensional, ya que no poseía la cantidad de masa necesaria para ello.  
La perturbación de EFF-04776 en el subespacio dimensional se expande más allá de los límites del campo de batalla. El análisis de la falla reveló un campo de distorsión de dimensiones colosales que, a diferencia de otras anomalías detectadas previamente, poseía un movimiento de rotación propio.  
Debido a este descubrimiento se pensó que el cuerpo oscuro en el centro de EFF-04776 podía haber sido una antigua estrella de neutrones, más precisamente un Púlsar pero esta teoría estaba en contradicción con los datos que se tienen de otras estrellas de neutrones. Principalmente debido a la masa que debería tener EFF-04776 para entrar dentro de esa categoría.  
Una de las posibles explicaciones a este fenómeno es que EFF-04776 era un púlsar cuyo núcleo hyper pesado colapsó de alguna forma haciendo que la energía de degeneración de su núcleo pasara a formar parte del tejido subdimensional, haciendo que la falla rote sobre su eje debido al traspaso de la energía de rotación de la estrella de neutrones. Si esto realmente fue así explicaría la poca masa de EFF-04776 (Que podría ser una esfera hueca con una capa externa de hierro de algunos centímetros de espesor) y su baja velocidad de rotación en comparación a  
De pronto la pantalla vibró levemente y un vaso alto lleno de cerveza quedó atravesado a una de las fotografías de espectrografia del Campo. Cinthya levantó la vista y vió a Silvia que le ofrecía la bebida con una sonrisa. Deslizó la palma de la mano sobre el pad que estaba recostado en la barra del bar y la pantalla holográfica pareció encogerse y esconderse dentro del aparato.  
-Si ese es el informe que creo que es debe de tener unos 30 años Cinthya... -La docente sostenia una cerveza en su otra mano y sentó en el taburete al lado de ella. -Cualquiera de esta nave puede darte un panorama mas actualizado de lo que hay en el Campo.  
Cinthya recogió el vaso y tomo un pequeño sorbo mientras contemplaba los estantes llenos de botellas que ocupaban la pared tras la barra. Las dos jóvenes compartían exclusivamente ese rincón de la zona de comedor, una serie de recintos interconectados donde la mayoría de los colonos cenaban o tomaban un par de copas al finalizar el día de trabajo. A esa hora comenzaban a llegar los trabajadores que no cenaba en sus casas, ya sea por un turno nocturno o por vivir solos y querian una comida rápida o simplemente juntarse con amigos para compartir un momento de esparcimiento.  
Las luces en ese sector eran más tenues que en el comedor, para dar una atmósfera algo más tranquila a quienes buscaban pasar un rato bebiendo algo. Los murmullos de las mesas llegaban reducidos, apenas amortiguados por música de Jazz que sonaba a bajo volumen en una consola a un lado del final de la barra.  
Silvia bajó de un solo trago su cerveza y comenzó a revisar su pad, de vez en cuando apartaba un informe y con un movimiento del dedo sobre la pantalla arrojaba el archivo en dirección al Pad de Cinthya, los archivos "saltaban" holograficamente de Pad en Pad a medida que la docente compartía los artículos e informes que creía necesarios que su compañera de esa noche leyera.  
-Cuando tengas tiempo libre lee todo eso. -Dijo mientras estiraba un brazo para alcanzar un pequeño recipiente con mani. Cinthya miró por encima del borde del vaso y levantó levemente una ceja al ver la cantidad de archivos que se acumulaban en su bandeja de entrada. La expectativa de leer todo eso no la entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo.  
Lo que más la sorprendía sin embargo era la cantidad de gente que había conocido ese dia. Cuando aceptó el asignamiento de trabajar con los militares se imaginó un ambiente de excesivo formalismo, lleno de poses castrenses y frialdad profesional. El beber cerveza en medio de su trabajo no estaba para nada en sus planes... claro que ella, como trabajadora civil, se podia permitir estas cosas... Jim sin embargo estaba en servicio, todo lo que ella hacía durante su inspección, incluso esta pequeña pausa para beber, era parte de la misión de su "escolta" personal y eso la hacía sentir incómoda.  
El pensar en Jim hizo que girara la cabeza en dirección a una serie de cubículos compuestos por una mesa alargada y bancos, divididos por unas mamparas altas, de modo que daban cierta privacidad a cada mesa del sector. El joven piloto estaba recostado a lo largo de todo un banco con su espalda apoyada en la pared del fondo mientras escribía algo en su Pad. Sobre la mesa habia dos tazas de café vacias.  
Silvia reparó en la dirección hacia la que miraba y Cinthya y sonrió. -El turno de Tass empieza dentro de 2 horas. -dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el borde del vaso vacio que tenia frente a ella. -Nunca vi a la chica tan entusiasmada.  
-¿De verdad tuvieron una cita? -Cinthya volvió la cabeza y miró a su compañera con incredulidad en la mirada. No hacia ni una semana que conocia a Jim, ya que había pasado dos días en la Base New Dallas mientras gestionaba los permisos y el equipo necesario para la inspección y solo le habían presentado a Jim como su piloto asignado apenas unas pocas horas antes de salir. Cierto que habian pasado casi cuatro dias confinados en esa pequeña cabina, pero entre el sueño inducido y unos pocos intercambios de palabras durante los procedimientos pre y post salto casi no habían intercalado palabras durante el viaje. Uno de los tantos textos informativos que leyó durante su espera en la base hablaba sobre la convivencia entre pilotos de distinto sexo durante misiones de duración prolongada en el espacio profundo. Esa artículo en particular era solo una parte de un extenso informe sobre estudios de psicología en operaciones de larga duración, todo empaquetado en un manual de casi mil páginas que Cinthya apenas leyó por encima, no recordaba muy bien de que hablaba pero le había hecho sonreír en varias ocasiones... bueno, no es que su vida sexual haya sido muy activa previo a su trabajo actual, pero los "consejos" que se listaban en el informe le hicieron entornar los ojos en más de una ocasión.  
En fin, que para Cinthya Jim se había comportado como un arquetipo de sórdido piloto militar más interesado en los instrumentos de su avión que en una joven profesional en el asiento trasero. Ella no se consideraba a si misma una belleza, pero estaba segura que no carecía de encantos y menos que los poco que tenía hayan sido ignorados por un hombre durante tanto tiempo en la vastedad del espacio.  
El pensar en su figura la hizo mirar con resentimiento el profundo escote de Silvia. Ella si que no tendria problemas con los hombres pensó. La docente pareció captar su pensamiento y le pareció a Cinthya que sacaba pecho para que resaltara aún más, mientras sonreía ampliamente... Dios, esa blusa parecia a punto de estallar.  
-Los rumores corren rápido en esta Colonia. -Dijo mientras levantaba una mano para pedir otra cerveza. -Parece que estuvieron acurrucaditos en el parque toda la tarde.  
-¿En el parque? -Cinthya suspiró. -El bajo perfil no es algo de lo que Jim haga alarde supongo. -Dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios y descubria que lo había vaciado ¿Cuando? No se acordaba. Cinthya no era buena bebedora, no solia terminar los tragos que pedia pero pensó que seguramente la cerveza de la Colonia era demasiado floja... si, eso debia ser. Levantó la mano imitando el gesto de Silvia para pedir otra. Su compañera la examinó con curiosidad y sonrió, pero no dijo lo que estaba pensando.  
-Tass es una chica divina. -Dijo en cambio. -Tiene un cerebro enorme que deberia escurrirsele todo el tiempo con ese cuerpo menudo que tiene. -Silvia bajó la vista hacia la barra y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con el dedo en las gotas de agua en donde habían estado apoyados los vasos. -Me sorpende y me alegra que esté interesada en un chico... bueno, ese piloto no parece un niño pero ya me entiendes. -Dijo sonriendo. -Una mujer tiene derecho a sentirse mujer y dejar su trabajo de lado de vez en cuando.  
Cinthya sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
-El amor es el sentimiento más importante de la humanidad Cin. -Silvia apoyó los codos en la barra mientras colocaba su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas. -Y la humanidad misma le resta importancia al asunto.  
-Es que algunas historias de amor son demasiado “Cliché” Silvia.  
-No hay amor Cliché Cin. -Había un dejo de enojo en su voz. -Todas las historias de amor son maravillosas..  
-La joven que se enamora del soldado desconocido que aparece una noche y se va a la siguiente. -Cinthya se encogió de hombros. -No hay nada de maravilloso en ello. -Giro la cabeza y vió con asombro que Silvia la estaba mirando fijamente, aunque su semblante revelaba curiosidad. -¿En serio Cin? ¿Te parece algo tan trivial que dos personas se conozcan en el lugar menos pensado?  
-No es que sea algo trivial Silvia es que... -Las mejillas de Cinthya se pusieron coloradas. -Esa clase de encuentros casi nunca terminan en nada serio...  
-No te veía tan chapada a la antigua Cin. -Dijo Silvia enderezandose en el asiento mientras una joven camarera traía una bandeja con dos vasos de cerveza. Guardaron silencio mientras la joven servía las bebidas y retiraba los vasos vacíos.  
-Las historias triviales a veces florecen en grandes epopeyas románticas Cin. -Dijo la docente. -Es increible que la gente se despierta cada mañana y no se maraville de que esté viva gracias a una canción de amor. -Cinthya se revolvió un poco en su asiento mientras miraba de reojo a Silvia. -Sabía que ibas a nombrar a Minmay de un momento a otro. -Dijo suspirando. -Su historia trasciende el amor Silvia, no es lo mismo.  
-¿Trasciende el Amor? -Silvia prorrumpió en una carcajada. ¡Cin, nada es mas trascendental que el amor en este universo!  
-Ojalá pudiera creerte... enserio. -Suspiro Cinthya mientras se apoyaba en la barra y miraba las burbujas de bullían dentro del vaso de cerveza. -¿Por qué no ha vuelto a suceder Silvia? ¿Por qué nunca más escuchamos una canción así?  
Silvia apoyó el vaso al que le faltaba más de la mitad de su contenido y lo contempló fijamente mientras guardaba silencio. -No se Cin. -Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos pensativa. -Ojala tuviera una respuesta para eso pero... tal vez que la canción de Minmay sea única es lo que la hizo tan maravillosa. ¿No crees?  
-La Canción no puede protegernos por siempre ¿Verdad? -Cinthya pronunció la frase en un murmullo mientras Silvia la miraba con una expresión de honda pena. -Tal vez sea asi Cin, pero mientras exista el amor en el universo siempre hay esperanzas de que alguien lo exprese en una canción.  
-Brindo por eso. -Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo la joven. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y vió que su compañera se ponía colorada y se giraba rápidamente hacia el otro lado. Cinthya sintió un escalofrio y una mano masculina se posó firmemente en su hombro. -Mañana a las 0600 haremos revisión del Pod de Medición en el Hangar 4, no llegue tarde por favor. Cinthya giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver el severo rostro del piloto. -¿Entendido?  
-E-Entendido. -Tartamudeo la joven.  
Jim permaneció un momento mirando a Cinthya como dudando que la joven haya captado el mensaje. No obstante retiro la mano y haciendo un leve saludo a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado se dirigió caminando hacia la salida.  
-Hombres.-Dijo Cinthya mientras tomaba un largo trago de cerveza.  
-Hombres. -Repitió Silvia con una inexplicable sonrisa.


	16. Chapter 16

Una nube de vapor se esparció por la habitación cuando Mina salió del cuarto de baño. La joven se sentó en su cama y comenzó a secarse vigorosamente la dorada cabellera con la toalla color rosa en la que estaba envuelta al terminar la ducha. Se había quedado varios minutos contemplando como el agua se escurría por el desagüe hasta que se acordó de su escasa cuota semanal de agua para higienización y soltó un par de palabrotas dirigidas principalmente a ella misma. Seguramente recibiria una reprimenda de Amanda, pero eso era lo que menos la preocupaba ese dia. Ahora había dejado de frotarse en cabello y contemplaba la pantalla que ocupaba la parte superior de su escritorio. Las fotografías que se sucedían a intervalos regulares mostraban a sus amigos y conocidos. Ver a Matt en esas fotos era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento.  
-Música. -Dijo y la fotografía de Matt y Manuel sentados a horcajadas de un misil Zentradi desactivado (Ojalá que haya estado desactivado-Pensó Mina-, aunque siendo cosa de Will, no estaba completamente segura) que en ese momento ocupaba la pantalla fué reemplazada por la interfaz de un reproductor de música con una lista de canciones elegidas por ella. El primer tema comenzó a sonar: Diamond Crevasse. Definitivamente el Universo conspiraba para evitar que su ánimo se levantara.  
Sheryl Nome era una artista bastante nueva en las listas de música populares. Su primer disco había conseguido que 3 hits ocuparan lugares en los 10 primeros puestos del ranking de la MBS. Para un artista recién consagrada era un logro extraordinario.  
Ahora la pantalla mostraba la imagen de tapa del disco de Sheryl mientras una serie de fotografías de la cantante giraban por delante y por detrás del mismo. Mina cerró los ojos y escuchó la música mientras su imaginación flotaba a la lejana flota Galaxy, un lugar maravilloso de donde provenian los mas grandes avances en tecnología y entretenimiento. Lamentablemente se encontraban en, prácticamente, extremos opuestos de la civilización humana. Mientras todas las flotas se acercaban al centro de la Galaxia la Rainbow estaba anclada en el rincón más alejado de la misma.  
Mina abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro de Sheryl. Era bellísima y su voz llenaba su corazón de gozo, pero no con Diamond Crevasse, esa canción en particular la hacía pensar en una Sheryl mucho más íntima, mucho más cercana a los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad que a la alegría y desenfreno de la que hacía gala en el escenario cuando su cuerpo saltaba al ritmo de Don’t be Late.  
Del otro lado de la habitación una pequeña canasta se sacudió y un animalito salió por la abertura circular. El Kiklo comenzó a estirar sus patas delanteras mientras bostezaba despreocupadamente.  
Mina suspiró y tomó un cepillo de encima de una repisa cerca de la cama. Comenzó pacientemente a desenredarse el cabello mientras reflexionaba en los acontecimientos del día. Matt había actuado de una manera extraña, la manera en que se había comportado frente a la inspectora le pareció completamente desconcertante. Al recordar como había apretado los puños y parecía a punto de saltar hacia adelante... Mina no recordaba nunca haber visto asi a su amigo desde que se conocian.  
Se sobresaltó levemente al sentir el roce de la piel de Gubaba en sus tobillos. (Al fin y al cabo el Kiklo había sido un regalo de Matt y ponerle ese nombre había sido un gesto de retribución por parte de ella para con él). Levantó una de sus piernas y el animalito trepó por ella hasta la cama donde se acurrucó sobre la toalla que había quedado al lado de la joven.  
La situación era la siguiente, pensaba Mina mientras acariciaba al Kiklo. Los planes de Matt de abandonar la Colonia en ese robot dependian enteramente de la ayuda de Will. Su amigo carecia por completo de conocimientos generales de mecánica y si lo que Ralph le habia insinuado era cierto, la armadura no estaba preparada para que la pilotara un ser humano. Se requería una cabina que sirviera de Proxy entre el piloto y la aviónica Meltran... o bien que Mat se sometiese al proceso de Zentranización, cosa que quedaba completamente descartada.  
Ralph afirmaba que Will no podría construir una cabina de ese tipo. Se requeria el acceso a material que no estaba disponible en la colonia.  
Claro que siempre podrian comprar partes y equipos por el portal de importación y que la Rio Grande los trajera junto con las demás provisiones del mes, pero importar esas piezas no era económico ni escaparía al riguroso control de Amanda... no, Will no seria tan tonto para hacer eso.  
El sonido de un timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Inmediatamente hizo un gesto hacia la terminal del escritorio con los dedos pulgar e índice formando un círculo. La computadora interpretó el gesto y una ventana de video se abrió en el centro de la pantalla simulando la mirilla de la puerta del camarote. Matt estaba en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta con la cabeza gacha.  
Mina se sobresaltó y de un salto se levantó de la cama (tirando la toalla y a Gubaba al piso) y corrió a abrir la puerta. Solo al poner la mano sobre el picaporte se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Dió media vuelta y totalmente avergonzada corrió al guardarropa a buscar algo que ponerse.

Matt aún estaba indeciso sobre lo que le iba a decir a Mina. Habia venido a verla para disculparse, pero sabia que esta vez tendria que sincerarse con ella. La situación ya de por si era bastante mala como para seguir ocultandole sus planes. Akemi tenia razón en algo, se estaba comportando como un idiota con sus amigos. Ellos no se merecian eso.  
El problema era cómo explicarle a mina la resolución que había tomado en caso que de que el peor escenario se cumpliese. Estaba seguro que su amiga haría todo lo posible por impedirlo, incluso intercediendo ante Amanda.  
Mientras meditaba sobre esto no se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta y que Mina lo estaba mirando. Parecia haber salido hace poco de la ducha y todavía llevaba el cabello húmedo. Tenía puesta una remera gris que le quedaba extremadamente grande, llegandole casi hasta las rodillas.  
-Mina yo..  
-Esta bien, pasá Matt. -Dijo ella despreocupadamente.  
El joven entró despacio a la habitación. Ya conocía el cuarto de mina de memoria, habían jugado en ese cuarto junto a sus amigos en incontables ocasiones. Solo que ultimamente hace tiempo que no entraba; no había más juguetes en los estantes y la habitación estaba pulcra y ordenada al extremo. Mina se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a la computadora. Matt se sentó en la cama y levantó la toalla que estaba tirada al costado de la cama cuyo extraño movimiento delataba la presencia de Gubaba debajo. El animalito soltó un chillido al ser levantado pero al reconocer a Matt se puso a ronronear.  
-Hola Gubaba. -Dijo mientras se ponía al Kiklo en brazos.  
La computadora reconoció la voz de Matt y automáticamente insertó varias canciones de Fire Bomber en la lista de reproducción y “My Soul For You” comenzó a sonar, lo que hizo que Mina suspirara más fuerte.  
-Vine a disculparme Mina... me porté como un idiota hoy. -Dijo el joven mientras miraba la espalda de su amiga.  
Mina no respondió, siguió manejando la interfaz de la computadora como si no lo hubiese escuchado.  
Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio escuchando cantar a Basara. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería seguir la conversación, tal vez temiendo lo que siguiera a continuación. Finalmente fué Mina quien reunió el valor para romper el silencio. De un empujón se separó del escritorio y giró sobre la silla para quedarse enfrentada a Matt quien se sobresaltó de inmediato.  
-Matt escuchame, ya se que Will cruzó la raya esta vez, pero no tienes porque preocuparte. Amanda lo tiene cubierto.  
Matt levantó la vista y miró a Mina a los ojos. -No es de Will de lo que vine a hablar Mina.  
-Ah.... ¿No? -Atino a articular sorprendida.  
-Quería ser sincero con vos, solo eso.  
El rostro de Mina se fué poniendo colorado. Realmente Matt no iba a corresponder sus sentimientos ¿No? Al menos no hasta que ella se lo dijera primero ¡Que locura!  
-¡Pero Matt! -Dijo con un tono nervioso mientras miraba para otro lado. -¿De que estas hablando? Vos siempre fuistes sincero conmigo!.-Realmente el corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza.  
Matt pareció inhalar profundamente un segundo.  
-Estamos construyendo un Queadluun para salir al espacio.... hace tiempo que Will y yo guardamos este secreto de ustedes y... Mina.. ¿Estas bien.?  
Mina se había echado hacia atrás en la silla dejando caer los brazos a los costados. Se hubiese caído hacia atrás completamente pero recordó que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de la remera, por lo que se puso erguida enseguida. Tenía ganas de tirarle algo por la cabeza a Matt pero sabía que era inútil... al final iba a tener que ser ella la que se le confesara... ¡Qué incordio!  
-¡Te lo iba a decir, en serio! -Matt se había puesto colorado. -Es que realmente quería salir al campo, al menos una vez.  
-Matt pedazo de... -Mina trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundamente. -Ya se lo tu maldito robot en el Astillero cuatro... Manuel y Akemi también lo saben.  
El joven abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación de su amiga.  
-No pongas esa cara tonto. -Dijo la muchacha. -Solo nuestro grupo lo sabe (Y Ralph quiso agregar, pero mejor mantener eso en secreto). -Cuando ayer insinuaste que querías meterte de polizonte en uno de los transportes para salir al campo yo ya sabía que estabas probandonos para ver qué opinábamos..  
-Entonces...  
-Sigue siendo una estupidez Matt. -Dijo tajantemente Mina. -Vas a poner en riesgo tu vida ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para imitar a Basara? -Señaló con el dedo índice hacia una de las paredes, pero Matt sabía que en realidad apuntaba hacia afuera, al Campo. -En el Campo no hay nadie a quien le puedas cantar Matt... ¡nadie! Solo chatarra y cadáveres momificados. Estaba molesta y se dió cuenta que estaba siendo muy dura con él, que sólo había venido a disculparse... pero no podia dejarlo ir sin dejarle ver su equivocación.  
-Mina... yo no..  
-Matt, escuchame. -Mina se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto al jóven. -Tu música es hermosa, no necesitas ponerte en peligro para probar nada. -Sin pensarlo tomó las manos de Matt y las apretó con fuerza. -Por favor Matt, no quiero que te pase nada.  
Ambos guardaron silencio en lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente siguieron tomados de la mano sin decir nada hasta que de pronto un tema de Sharon Apple comenzó a sonar quebrando el momento de inmovilidad. Parecieron darse cuenta simultáneamente y se soltaron las manos de forma avergonzada.  
-Yo... -Comenzó a decir Matt con las mejillas sonrosadas. -Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero ponerme en peligro por nada Mina. Lo que estoy buscando es una respuesta que no puedo hallar aquí, entre las paredes de la Colonia.  
Mina todavía no se había repuesto y respiraba agitadamente. Miró a Matt intrigada. -¿Que estás buscando entonces..? -Dijo finalmente.  
-No se Mina... pero.. -De pronto guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza.  
-Matt... viniste a ser sincero conmigo. ¿No?  
El joven levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga a los ojos. -Es cierto, a eso vine.  
-Entonces confía en mi. -Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. -Yo voy a estar siempre al lado tuyo, puedes contarme todo.  
Matt pareció de pronto más aliviado, como si hubiese tomado una resolución y estuviera en paz con ello. -No se muy bien lo que estoy buscando Mina pero... hoy cuando vi a esa Joven extranjera...Cinthya... es como que el corazón me empezó a latir mas fuerte y supe que habia algo mas allá de la Colonia que tenía que experimentar... algo como... no se como expresarlo.  
Mina permaneció unos segundos sin saber que decir, solo apretó un poco mas el hombro de Matt y bajó la mirada.  
Ella si sabía lo que Matt no podía expresar.


	17. Chapter 17

No exageraban cuando afirmaron que la Rainbow era grande.  
Cinthya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por un largo pasillo en donde no se veía el techo... tal vez no lo tuviera en absoluto, solo podía ver las placas metálicas del piso con unas pequeñas luces anaranjadas puestas a intervalos regulares. A ambos lados había puertas de todos los tamaños y formas, algunas eran como las de su camarote y otras eran pequeñas compuertas de acceso a pasillos o conductos de ventilación, pero eran las enormes compuertas de veinte o treinta metros de altura las que la intimidaban; cuando pasaba cerca de una de ellas sentía la necesidad de correr como temiendo que se abriera y la atrapara dentro.  
Salvo esas extrañas puertas, el resto del escenario no le causaba ninguna sensación en particular. Sabía que estaba buscando algo y que eso, sea lo que fuese estaba al final del pasillo, pero no tenía prisa por llegar. Se pasó los primeros momentos probando de abrir algunas de las puertas más pequeñas, pero desistió a la vigésima quinta o sexta... deberian estar todas cerradas, incluso las grandes.  
Mientras le echaba una mirada a una extraña escotilla circular similar a esas que aparecían en las fotos de los antiguos submarinos captó un ligero y fugaz movimiento al final del pasillo. Al levantar la vista creyó ver por un momento a una persona con cabello rojizo.  
-¿Matt? -Se preguntó Cinthya en voz alta... si, ese era el nombre de ese joven, Matt, lo recordaba bien ¿Que estaba haciendo allí?  
Aparentemente el pasillo hacia una curva más adelante porque el joven desapareció de pronto hacia la derecha. Cinthya sintió el impulso de correr pero se contuvo y siguió caminando al mismo ritmo de antes. Al llegar al lugar donde había visto desaparecer al joven comprobó que las luces del pasillo se apagaban en ese punto y lo que de lejos parecía una pared era el pasillo envuelto en tinieblas. Sobre la pared derecha había una compuerta de tamaño normal que estaba entreabierta. La joven no lo pensó dos veces y entró por ella.  
Se encontró en medio de una habitación bien iluminada de medianas proporciones. El suelo estaba lleno de juguetes que se encontraban esparcidos sobre una alfombra de color rosa. Una ventana dominaba la pared del fondo mientras que una pequeña cama de madera, un placard empotrado en una pared y varias estanterías llenas de libros y más juguetes completaban el mobiliario. Naturalmente Cinthya conocía esa habitación y se encaminó hasta la ventana esquivando cuidadosamente las muñecas y demas juguetes que no reconocía. Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió levantar la hoja de la ventana y una ráfaga de viento agitó su cabello y las cortinas, obligándola a retroceder un poco.  
Era exactamente la vista que recordaba, los mismos edificios, las ventanas de departamentos que se elevaban en la distancia de Ciudad Macross, el paisaje que se le había grabado en la memoria de tanto tiempo que pasaba en su habitación. El cielo estrellado estaba salpicado de puntos intermitentes que denotaban la presencia de grandes cruceros de batalla y las continuas estrellas fugaces, que volaban en formaciones de tres Valkyrias mientras realizaban el reingreso atmosférico. ¿Cuántas veces siendo una niña había pedido deseos a esas patrullas de cazas antes que su padre le explicara lo que eran en realidad?  
Pero había algo diferente en el paisaje que Cinthya observaba. Al principio fué un ligero sonido que fue amplificandose hasta convertirse en un rugido que hacía que los cristales de los apartamentos cercanos vibrasen con alarmante intensidad. Entonces la vió: por sobre los edificios que ocultaban la vista de la ciudad comenzó a asomarse una gigantesca nave en pleno ascenso. Cinthya se tapó los oídos con las manos para protegerlos del estruendo mientras observaba fascinada como la enorme nave pasaba sobre su vecindario, toda envuelta en luces y dejando tras sí una estela de mariposas azules. ¿Mariposas? Estaba segura que eran mariposas azules, lo había visto en un video en una de sus clases de historia. Esa nave era la primera nave de colonización humana en abandonar el Planeta Tierra, la Megaroad 01.  
La nave era tan grande que pasaron varios minutos hasta que el cielo volvió a estar despejado. Ahora volvían a aparecer las falsas estrellas y las estelas brillantes en la debilitada atmósfera del planeta. Cinthya suspiró y cerró la ventana, también corrió las cortinas mientras se decía a sí misma que eso formaba parte de una historia en la que ella no tenía protagonismo. Se dió vuelta y contempló la habitación con curiosidad, como buscando algo. Al examinar la cama vio que sentado en el borde del colchón se encontraba un pequeño muñeco de acción, de esos que les gusta tanto a los chicos de 8 o 10 años. Este muñeco vestía un traje amarillo con grandes rayas verticales negras, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el copioso pelo rojo que adornaba su cabeza.  
Dió unos pasos hacia la cama y se propuso tomar el muñeco, mas cuando su mano estaba a punto de apresarlo este dió un salto y se plantó desafiante en medio de la cama.  
Cinthya se sorprendió y retiró de inmediato la mano. El muñeco de acción estaba haciendo poses de combate, como si fuera uno de esos héroes que luchan contra monstruos gigantes en escenarios de miniatura.  
La joven contempló maravillada como el muñeco de Matt saltaba y arrojaba patadas voladoras contra lo que parecían enemigos invisibles. Al dar una vuelta carnero hacia atrás se quedó de pronto haciendo equilibrio sobre una pierna justo al borde de la cama.  
-¡Cuidado! -Exclamó Cinthya y se arrojó hacia adelante con las manos extendidas para intentar atrapar al muñeco que estaba a punto de caer.  
El muñeco se elevó por los aires mientras Cinthya pasaba por debajo de él y caía al lado de la cama con un gran estruendo.  
La joven se incorporó pesadamente apoyándose en el borde de la cama, al levantar la vista vio al muñeco levitando sobre la cama a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No estaba flotando realmente, en realidad parecía sujeto por finos hilos negros que envolvían sus brazos y piernas, como una marioneta.  
Cinthya se puso de pie y retrocedió asustada mientras el muñeco volvió a hacer las poses de lucha ahora en el aire.  
Atemorizada levantó la vista hacia el techo y contempló con horror una visión de pesadilla.  
No había techo, nunca lo había habido. Allá arriba, en las alturas envueltas en niebla y penumbras un gigante, un Zentradi la contemplaba como si ella fuera una muñeca en una casa de juguete. De sus manos gigantes asomaban los hilos que sujetaban los brazos y piernas de Matt que ahora estaba bailando una extraña danza.  
Cinthya gritó con todas sus fuerzas y las paredes de la casa de muñecas en la que estaba se abrieron hacia afuera. La oscuridad la rodeaba, estaba sola en un rectángulo de luz que era el piso alfombrado de su habitación. Retrocedió unos pasos y sintió que su pié aplastaba algo que con un crujido resonó en la oscura inmensidad.  
Asustada levantó su pie izquierdo y vió que había aplastado un avión de juguete. El modelo le resultaba conocido, era azul y tenía una forma triangular, pero ahora yacía partido en tres pedazos, la cabina se había reventado por el peso de ella y el pequeño piloto de juguete estaba a un lado con la cabeza separada del cuerpo. Cinthya se agachó apresuradamente y tomó los pedazos del muñeco tratando con desesperación de encastrar la cabeza nuevamente al cuerpo, pero para su pesar solo conseguía que más pedazos se desprendieran del mismo. Al caérsele el casco pudo ver como los ojos violetas del piloto de juguete la miraban con terror.

Se despertó gritando. La ropa interior con la que dormía estaba empapada de sudor pero sentia un frio mortal que la hizo tiritar al abandonar apresuradamente la cama. Tropezando con el mobiliario corrió hasta el baño donde la luz se encendió automáticamente al instante de entrar. Vomitar la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero se quedó en cuclillas frente al inodoro mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Nunca había tenido una pesadilla así, definitivamente la cerveza que había tomado no era para nada suave como pensaba.  
Se puso de pie con dificultad y logró sostenerse en el lavamanos. El agua fria empapando su cara borró los últimos rastros de la pesadilla, no obstante la sensación de una presencia gigante que la acechaba desde lo alto persistía, pero al menos ahora si habia un techo sobre su cabeza.  
La habitación (Porque llamarlo camarote no hacía honor a lo que era realmente) que la gente de la Rainbow le habían cedido estaba bastante bien equipado. Además de tener su propio baño con ducha disponia de una pequeña cocina y una salita de estar. Su Pad descansaba sobre una mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama y proyectaba una pequeña holografía indicando la hora de la Colonia (Se había sincronizado automáticamente al acceder a la base de datos de la misma) Faltaban algunos minutos para las cinco de la mañana, por lo que daba igual si se quedaba despierta, así que apagó la alarma agitando la mano sobre el aparato.  
Permaneció sentada en la cama en medio de la oscuridad. La habitación no tenia ventanas y solo un pequeño resplandor anaranjado se colaba bajo la puerta. Le pareció escuchar unos pequeños golpes en la misma, prestó atención y volvieron a sonar, en efecto alguien golpeaba despacio la puerta de metal.  
-Luz. -Dijo y la habitación se iluminó uniformemente. Quien estuviese afuera tambien notó la repentina luz y dejó de golpear.  
-¿Cinthya? ¿Está usted bien?. -Era la voz de Jim.  
-Estoy bien, deme un momento. -Alcanzo a decir mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. El mareo había remitido pero sentia la cabeza pesada. En el respaldo de la cama había unos joggins que tenia pensado usar por la tarde, se los puso rápidamente al igual que una remera que extrajo del bolso de viaje. Ahora estaba un poco más presentable.  
Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza fuera. Jim estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del pasillo y la miraba con curiosidad. Tenía puesto su traje de piloto y un pequeño bolso descansaba en el suelo.  
-¿Todo bien? -Volvió a preguntar. -Se la ve muy pálida.  
La joven asintió con la cabeza pero siguió asomada detrás de la puerta. No quería salir al pasillo descalza ni tampoco tenias ganas de que el piloto entrase a su habitación. Con respecto a su palidez... si, lo habia notado, no tenia nada en el estomago y no creía poder ingerir nada más hasta que se sintiese un poco mejor.  
Jim se acarició la barbilla y suspiró profundamente. -¿Quiere que la acompañe a la enfermería? -Pregunto con resignación.  
-Si pero antes dígame una cosa ¿Hace cuanto que esta ahi afuera?  
-Media hora más o menos. -Contestó el piloto con sinceridad. -Yo estoy en servicio y me levanté a las 0400. Pensé en esperarla aquí a ver si se despertaba a tiempo a pesar de lo de anoche en el b... -Vió interrumpida su frase por el portazo que Cinthya dió repentinamente.

Veinte minutos más tarde Cinthya salía de su habitación enfundada en su propio traje de piloto. Por suerte había muchas mujeres piloto en la NUNS y había abundancia de talles en trajes de vuelo, por lo que pudo elegir uno que le quedaba perfecto. Como tenían que pasar casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrados en la cabina del avión trató de llevar la menor cantidad de cosas posibles, casi todas ellas acomodadas prolijamente en los numerosos bolsillos del traje de vuelo. No se había olvidado el casco, por supuesto, que estaba firmemente enganchado en su espalda. La lección había sido muy bien aprendida.  
-Estoy lista. -Dijo fríamente sin dirigir la mirada al piloto. -Vamos  
-Copy. -Dijo Jim al tiempo que volvía a suspirar y recogía su bolso del suelo. Al parecer iba a ser una jornada bastante complicada.  
Alcanzó a Cinthya justo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta del elevador. Ambos entraron en silencio y cuando la joven iba a presionar el botón -12 Jim se adelantó y presionó el botón que estaba inmediatamente arriba.  
-La enfermería está en el -11. -Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias. -Dijo en forma cortante, luego miró a su compañero y agregó: -Parece que tuvo una buena guia turistica ayer ¿Verdad?  
Jim no respondió pero al menos ya no sonreía. Cinthya también pensó que la jornada iba a ponerse complicada.  
El ascensor se detuvo suavemente. Cinthya salió primero e inmediatamente vio las indicaciones para llegar a la clínica de la colonia. Sin esperar a Jim caminó con determinación por la cubierta hasta una puerta doble vidriada al final de la misma. No la sorprendió que no hubiese nadie, era demasiado temprano. Entró a la clínica y se encontró en una sala de espera con varias filas de asientos y una pequeña oficina de recepción junto a una puerta. Un par de plantas y una pantalla apagada en una de las paredes completaban el mobiliario. Caminó hasta la recepción y miró a través del vidrio sin ver a nadie.  
-¿Hola? -Llamó a través del agujero circular del cristal de la oficina.  
Pasaron uno instantes y el sonido de una puerta se escuchó en algún lugar al fondo de la oficina. Una persona joven de tez morena con un guardapolvo verde se asomó por la puerta abierta de la oficina. Al ver a Cinthya se quedó perplejo uno segundos sin decir nada, pero su expresión cambió de repente y el rostro se le iluminó  
-Ah, usted debe ser la Inspectora Ambiental. Un segundo. -Dijo mientras desaparecia. Inmediatamente la puerta contigua a la recepción se abrió y el médico se acercó a la Joven.  
-Soy David. -Dijo mientras extendía la mano a Cinthya. Soy el médico de guardia esta noche, encantado de conocerla. Cinthya estrechó la mano del médico y se presentó a su vez. -Soy Cinthya Ross, mucho gusto.  
-Perdon por hacerla esperar. -Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos. -La guardia estaba muy tranquila y le dije a Jenny que fuera al salón de descanso a dormir un poco. -Señaló la oficina de recepción. -Siempre hay un doctor y una enfermera de guardia, pero generalmente yo me encargo de todo y.... -Se detuvo a mitad de la frase mientras miraba hacia afuera a través de las puertas vidriadas. -¿Su compañero la va a esperar afuera?  
Cinthya se volvió y vio a Jim apoyado en la baranda que delimitaba la cubierta, justo enfrente a la entrada de la clínica.  
-Si. -Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. -Soy yo la que tenía que venir a consultar algo.  
El médico la observó bien y se llevó la mano a la barbilla. -Resaca ¿No?  
Cinthya se puso colorada y asintió levemente con la cabeza. El médico ahora sonreía.  
-No se preocupe. -Dijo. -Le voy a dar algo para que se sienta mejor. La cerveza de la Rainbow es algo traicionera con los de afuera.  
Sin decir nada más David abrió la puerta e invitó a Cinthya a pasar por ella. Esta comunicaba a un pasillo que daba acceso a media docena de consultorios, una de las últimas puertas estaba entreabierta y es allí adonde se dirigieron.  
El consultorio estaba bien equipado y ordenado. Los equipos e instrumental médico eran modernos y la limpieza era excelente. De todas formas Cinthya deberia haber venido el ultimo dia de su inspección a ver las instalaciones médicas, pero era una buena oportunidad de ver como todo funcionaba cotidianamente, algo así como una inspección sorpresa.  
Se sentó en la camilla y al intentar recostarse contra la pared hizo que el casco golpeara fuertemente con la misma.  
-Huy, lo siento. -Dijo poniéndose nuevamente colorada. -No me acostumbro a llevar esto puesto.  
El médico asintió y se colocó un par de guantes de latex. -Es usted civil ¿Verdad?  
-Asi es, soy subcontratada por la NUNS.  
-Ya veo. -Dijo. -Es mi tercer año de prácticas en la Rainbow, pero me dijeron que siempre habían venido militares a hacer estas inspecciones.  
-¿Es usted un Médico Residente? -Preguntó interesada Cinthya.  
-Así es, un año más y podré trabajar en mi propio consultorio.  
-¿Aquí en la Rainbow?  
-¿En la Colonia? No, es demasiado pequeña, yo solo vine aqui por las prácticas y la experiencia. Me gustaria mudarme a alguna flota importante, por ejemplo la Frontier o la Galaxy, son las candidatas ideales. El médico abrió un pequeño gabinete y miró los fármacos buscando algo. -¿Quiere tomar una pastilla o que le de algo inyectable?  
-Necesito un arreglo rápido doc. -Dijo Cinthya  
-Entonces le daré una inyección. -Extrajo una cajita amarilla y cerró la puerta del mueble. -¿Quiere tomarse la presión?  
Cinthya asintió, pero luego se miró las manos enfundadas en los guantes del traje de piloto y meneó la cabeza. -Aunque voy a tardar un rato en quitarme esto. -Dijo.  
-No hace falta Señorita Ross. -Dijo señalando el cuello de la joven.  
-Llameme Cinthya.  
-Muy bien Cinthya, no hagamos esperar mucho al soldado o tendremos problemas. -Dijo divertido. -Extrajo un pad de uno de sus bolsillos y con un leve tirón desenrosco un fino cable verde de un compartimento lateral del aparato. Luego tomó de una de las repisas algo parecido a un apósito adhesivo y quitó el film protector.  
-Ponte este sensor en el cuello. -Dijo mientras le alcanzaba la punta del cable adherida al sensor autoadhesivo.  
Cinthya tomó el sensor y se lo colocó tal cual le había indicado el médico. Al cabo de unos segundos unos pitidos sonaron desde el Pad de David.  
-Tienes la presión un poco baja. -Dijo consultando el pad. -Tu temperatura y ritmo cardiaco son normales. Todo bien Cinthya, ya puedes quitarte el sensor.  
La joven despegó lentamente el sensor y se lo pasó al médico. Este despego el cable y arrojó el apósito a un recipiente de desperdicios patologicos. Luego enrolló el resto del cable en el Pad y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.  
-Esperaba encontrar al Doctor Evans aqui. -Dijo Cinthya.  
-Evans casi siempre trabaja de dia. Si bien somos tres los médicos en la Rainbow, la mayoría de las veces yo tomo las guardias nocturnas.  
El joven médico tomó una pequeña pistola inyectora e inserto la ampolla del fármaco en la punta de la misma.  
-El Doctor Evans es también cirujano y la Doctora Yuki es Pediatra. Las demás especialidades como Oftalmología u Odontología requieren la visita de especialistas del exterior.  
Cinthya recostó la cabeza en su hombro para dejar espacio libre a David, la unión del traje con el casco era un anillo que no dejaba mucho del cuello a la vista. Por suerte la pistola era pequeña y la ampolla que hacía de boquilla descartable llegaba perfectamente. Una leve presión y la dosis fue administrada.  
-Listo. Deberías sentirte mejor en unos minutos. -Dijo el médico.  
-Gracias Doc.  
David desprendió la ampolla usada de la pistola y la arrojó al mismo tacho de residuos patológicos. -Lo que si, come algo apenas te sientas mejor, preferentemente algo dulce.  
-Tengo una barrita de cereal con chocolate en uno de mis bolsillos. -Dijo la joven mientras se palpaba uno de los bolsillos delanteros.  
-Perfecto. -Dijo el médico quitándose los guantes. -Cualquier cosa me avisas por e-mail.  
Sincronizaron sus Pads para intercambiar direcciones de correo electrónico y luego se encaminaron hacia la recepción, se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Cinthya salió a la cubierta donde Jim la esperaba con dos vasos grandes de café caliente.  
A lo mejor no va a ser tan mal día, pensó Cinthya.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Cuidado Ralph!  
El grito lo hizo reaccionar pero ya era tarde, la rueda de acero de casi dos metros de diámetro rebasó el tope del riel haciendo que el carro se inclinase. Ralph se movió violentamente hacia adelante y contuvo el avance del mismo, mientras la rueda golpeaba su hombro derecho con un enorme estampido.  
La gravedad estaba algo por debajo de medio G, pero aun asi la inercia que el carro desarrolló mientras se deslizaba por el riel sumado al enorme peso de las estructuras de soporte hicieron retroceder unos cuantos metros al gigante.  
-L-Lo Tengo. -tartamudeó Ralph mientras trataba de distribuir el peso de la carga sobre sus brazos. -Dense prisa! -Agregó inmediatamente a los gritos.  
La enorme cadena metálica que corría por debajo de la plataforma comenzó a tirar del carro y Ralph sintió como el peso remitia. Cuando la rueda descarrilada pasó por encima del riel la puso en su sitio de un puñetazo y levantó de un golpe la palanca que bloqueaba al carro en su lugar.  
-¿Pero que mierda paso ahi arriba Ralph? -La voz de Hal sonó nerviosa por el intercomunicador. -Creia que estabas sujetando el carro con ambas manos.  
-Ya está Hal, bájalo. -Dijo Ralph dando por finalizado el tema.  
Como única respuesta obtuvo un gruñido y el sonido de la grúa principal que comenzaba a bajar la estructura de recolección. Si bien la Rainbow contaba con dos grandes hangares frontales para recibir y despachar naves de gran tamaño, el enorme gasto de energía necesario para operar en ellos no justificaba su uso. Se usaban las bahías de atraque de menor capacidad de estribor, ubicadas convenientemente al mismo nivel que el acceso al depósito y al pilar del elevador central de la Nave. Eran algo estrechas para trabajar con la enorme estructura en cruz que hacía de base temporal a los recolectores del Campo, pero a esas alturas nadie se quejaba.  
-Campamento en posición. -Dijo Hal.  
-Es tuyo Andy. -Respondió Ralph.  
Una enorme grúa que parecía un enorme brazo robot cobró vida y se deslizó por un riel del techo hasta situarse encima del enorme armazón que contenia los carros amarrados. El brazo se desplegó y se acopló con el centro de la estructura con un estruendoso CLACK.  
-Lo tengo Ralph. -Se escuchó por el canal general del intercomunicador.  
-Sácalo afuera. -Dijo el gigante mientras encendía las luces de su casco. -Torre de Control aqui Recolectores. Campamento listo para salir.  
-Torre de Control a Recolectores. Recibido. -Le pareció a Ralph que la voz de Tass sonaba algo cansada. -Despresurización en cinco minutos. -para confirmar sus palabras, las luces se tornaron rojas y una baliza comenzó a girar cerca de la enorme compuerta de salida. La grúa elevó un poco la pesada estructura y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por el techo del hangar hacia la salida.  
Ralph permaneció en el lugar mientras observaba el movimiento de las enormes máquinas. Se había distraído un segundo pensando en la charla que había tenido con Evans la noche anterior y casi provoca un desastre. Sin pensarlo se acarició el hombro derecho aunque no le dolia para nada... de hecho, hace varios años que no experimentaba dolor alguno, salvo que esforzara al máximo su cuerpo, saltando desde muy alto o tratando de levantar pesos que ni algunas grúas podían levantar en la gravedad normal de la Colonia. Los cuerpos gigantes tienen muchas ventajas, su extrema resistencia a los daños era una de ellas. Quemaduras, radiación, golpes e incluso la falta de aire; su cuerpo gigante tenía una tolerancia muy superior a la humana. Cierto que había algunas diferencias orgánicas notables, como que sus costillas eran mucho más anchas y no le permitian girar el torso tanto como un humano (Lo que hacía de rascarse la espalda algo completamente imposible) o que por ejemplo ni su cabello ni sus uñas habían vuelto a crecer.  
Otros cambios eran más sutiles.  
Estos eran los que preocuparon más a Ralph durante el año de aclimatación que soportó en una colonia de Zentradis antes de volver a la Rainbow convertido en gigante; Al principio pensó que era alguna especie de experiencia traumática post-agigantamiento, pero luego comprendió que su cuerpo no era lo unico que se habia adaptado a la biologia alienígena, su mente tambien había sido modificada a la peculiar forma de vida de esas armas vivientes. Las primeras noches permanecía en completo estado de alerta, su cuerpo reaccionando ante cualquier ruido o movimiento repentino a su alrededor. Sentía peligro (aunque no miedo) frente a personas desconocidas y sus musculos estaban contraídos todo el tiempo, listos para hacerlo saltar ante cualquier amenza real o imaginaria. Los psiquiatras le explicaron que su cuerpo estaba programado para la lucha y debido a la fuerza genética que esta habilidad de lucha dominaba la sociedad Zentradi, debería “domarla” antes de reinsertarse en una sociedad civil.  
Fué lo más difícil de todo.  
Debió conquistar su cuerpo. Debió luchar contra las oleadas de excitación e ira cuando interactuaba con otros gigantes. Un simple apretón de manos con un extraño desencadenaba fuertes temblores en Ralph y lo obligaban a apretar los dientes y buscar apoyo en una pared cercana.  
Los demás sentimientos humanos tampoco se llevaban bien con su nuevo cuerpo.  
La ira, la frustración, el desasosiego, incluso necesidades básicas como el hambre o ir al baño desataban reflejos de combate si alguien o algo se interponía en su camino. Ralph soportó todo el proceso usando hasta la última gota de su fuerza de voluntad y vió con sus propios ojos como otros pacientes se venían abajo o simplemente se volvían locos debido a la transición... los cuerpos de ambas razas podian ser iguales en más de un 99,99%, pero esa sutil diferencia podía volver loco a un hombre y convertirlo en una bestia asesina. Los trajes de fuerza modificados que vestían 24 horas al dia estaban ahi por una razón más que justificada.  
Ralph lo soportó todo estoicamente. Pero entonces apareció la música.  
Se han escrito miles de páginas con respecto al shock cultural que la música produjo en la raza Zentradi. Cientos de hipótesis fueron planteadas y refutadas por eminentes ExoAntropólogos, debates encendidos dividieron a estudiosos de todas las ciencias derivadas del estudio de la Cultura y aun asi, nunca se llegó a una respuesta o teoría unificada. Para muchos Antropólogos la música en La Tierra fué el verdadero motor de la Cultura y no un mero producto de la misma, por eso se creyó al principio que el Shock Cultural era producido por la exposición a la forma más “pura“ de Cultura Humana y por ende la exagerada reacción que sufrieron los primeros alienígenas al escucharla.  
Pero volviendo a Ralph, la clase de “Shock” que el hombre sufrió no tuvo nada que ver con la disminución de sus capacidades motoras o las palpitaciones que transformaron a veteranos pilotos de combate Zentradis en manojos de nervios al escuchar una simple canción de una “Idol” terrestre.  
Ralph era hipersensible a la música.  
Ciertas canciones lo hacian llorar descontroladamente, otras lo ponían en un estado de relajación parecido al trance. Ciertas melodías podían hundirlo en un estado de depresión angustiante y, curiosamente, el Rock lo hacía dormir como un bebé.  
El lo soporto todo. Volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo y dejó que los psiquiatras lo ayudaran a entender su mente y a limitarla. Debió recrear todos y cada uno de sus habitos (Buenos y Malos) y adaptarlos a su nueva mente. Todo fué revisado y reacondicionado.  
Salvo el sexo. La vida sexual de los Zentradis no formó parte de su adiestramiento. Ni un comentario, ni siquiera una carilla en las miles de hojas de informes que debió leer para comprender como funcionaba ahora su cuerpo. Nada.  
Sacudió la cabeza dentro del casco como tratado de sacarse de encima cualquier preocupación y comenzó a caminar en pos de la enorme cruz que avanzaba ya a mitad de camino a la salida.  
“Tensión Sexual” -Pensó.  
-Ridiculo. -Dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que sus compañeros no lo oyeran por el intercomunicador.  
La gravedad comenzó a descender y cada paso que daba lo hacía saltar un poco más alto cada vez. Al llegar a la escotilla se dejó flotar libremente en pos de la estructura.  
Un sonido siseante se sintió en todo en hangar mientras el aire era succionado a travez de respiraderos en techo y paredes. Al cabo de un minuto no había diferencia entre interior y exterior por lo que la compuerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la primera puerta en forma vertical y la segunda en forma horizontal. La grúa comenzó a desplegarse desde dentro del hangar de modo que la enorme estructura salió al exterior a medida que el brazo mecánico se extendía telescopicamente.  
-A trabajar. -Dijo Ralph.


	19. Chapter 19

Las tenues luces anaranjadas de la cabina parpadearon y dejaron paso a la luz blanca que indicaba el fin del salto. Los pilotos tardaron un par de segundos más en despertarse, un salto FOLD de tan largo alcance siempre entumece los músculos del cuerpo. Luego de una breve sesión de estiramiento de brazos y piernas, ambos pilotos inclinaron sus asientos hacia delante y se pusieron a revisar los sistemas de la nave. Fué Gray el primero en romper el silencio.  
-Vamos a comunicarnos con la Rainbow apenas terminemos de chequear nuestras coordenadas.  
-Ok, enviando pulso en 3,2,1... ya. -Mike activó el micro-enlace FOLD mientras miraba el monitor que media la zona alrededor de la nave en busca de anomalías en el espacio subdimensional que pudieran obstaculizar la transmisión. -Pulso enviado, el canal está despejado. -Dijo mientras retiraba las manos de la consola. -Todavía no me explicaste el porqué de la prisa que tenemos por saltar al Campo  
Gray no contestó, parecía estar ocupado consultando una base de datos personal en la pantalla frente a su asiento.  
-¿Es por eso, no? -Insistió Mike señalando hacia el fondo de la cabina, donde una gran caja metálica de casi un metro y medio de alto estaba firmemente atada con cintas de carga a la pared.  
El viejo piloto giró la cabeza suspirando y miró a Mike a través del cristal del casco. -Te dije Mike que te olvidaras de esa cosa.  
Mike miró a Gray y luego se volteó a mirar la extraña carga. -Cap, usted lleva 30 años comerciando entre las colonias, es casi una leyenda en el gremio ¿Es necesario que empiece a contrabandear a estas alturas?  
-¿Y quien dijo que eso es contrabando muchacho?  
-No está declarado en el manifiesto.  
-No recuerdo que este obligado a registrar mis calzoncillos en el puto manifiesto Mike..  
-Ni teniendo las pelotas de un Zentradi usarias calzoncillos tan grandes.  
Gray murmuró algo parecido a un gruñido o un insulto (o ambas cosas) y se puso a extraer un Pad de uno de los compartimientos laterales de su asiento. Mike abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y usando la pequeña interfaz táctil adherida a la muñeca del brazo izquierdo de su traje puso en funcionamiento un reproductor de música que solo se escuchaba dentro de su casco.  
La siguiente hora pasó lentamente mientras Gray leia un libro en su Pad y Mike dormitaba dentro de su traje. Era una de las rutinas mas tediosas del viaje, pero era parte importante de la seguridad de las naves que ingresaban al campo. La anomalia que se extendia desde el centro del campo presentaba un comportamiento inestable; Podía rotar en cualquier eje y expandirse o contraerse según las fluctuaciones del subespacio dimensional, que es el medio que las naves que utilizan la tecnología de salto FOLD utilizan para cruzar la galaxia.  
Por eso emerger de un FOLD en el campo sin saber donde estaba la anomalía podría ser extremadamente peligroso. La anomalía podía destrozar el casco de una nave, pero era la corona de proyección que se extendía mucho más allá del núcleo lo que provocaba dolores de cabeza a las naves espaciales. Durante los procesos de expansión de la anomalía, la superficie de fallas que forma la corona podía abarcar varios años luz de distancia. Como la expansión de la corona se produce en el espacio subdimensional a la vez que en el espacio normal, las leyes relativistas no se aplican a la misma. La corona puede cubrir instantáneamente un área de espacio que a la luz le tomaría años abarcar.  
Una nave atrapada en una superficie de falla sufre una disminución de la velocidad de desplazamiento y si la falla es lo suficientemente grande, podría incluso romper la burbuja WARP que rodea la nave y forzar un DEFOLD involuntario.  
La solución mas simple fué establecer que toda nave que llegara al campo emergiese a una distancia de seguridad, lo suficientemente alejada del campo para no sufrir los efectos de la anomalia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para establecer una comunicación con la Colonia y pedir las coordenadas para un DEFOLD seguro.  
Mike sintió unos golpes retumbar en el casco y abrió los ojos. Gray le estaba golpeando el Pad en el visor mientras señalaba la consola.  
-Ya voy ya voy... -Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y operaba la consola. -Tengo nuestra posición Cap.  
-Era hora. -Dijo gray mientras guardaba el Pad en su lugar. -Vamos a ver que dice la Rainbow.  
Mike no esperó la orden. Con el toque de un par de teclas ya habia abierto el enlace hacia la Colonia antes de que Gray dijera algo.  
-Aqui el Carguero Rio Grande, me recibe Rainbow? -Preguntó Mike por el enlace.  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y luego una voz femenina sonó por los auriculares de ambos pilotos. -Aqui la Colonia Rainbow, los escuchamos bien Rio Grande.  
-Hola Rebecca. -Dijo de improviso Gray. -¿Como está mi Morenasa preciosa?  
El enlace quedó en silencio unos segundos tras lo cual la voz de Rebecca se volvió a escuchar.  
-Rio Grande, por favor indique su plan de vuelo.  
-Rebbie no me trates asi, me rompes el corazon.  
-Capitán de la Rio Grande, por favor informe plan de vuelo.  
-Queres aparentar que sos un témpano pero sos la mujer más apasionada que conozco Rebbi, de solo oir tu voz me estoy derritiendo dentro de este traje.  
Esta vez el silencio fue más prolongado, al parecer Rebecca parecía estar luchando por mantener el autocontrol, cosa que finalmente no pudo lograr.  
-Pedazo de idiota ¿No podes hablar en serio una sola vez?  
-¡Esa es la Rebbie que conozco! -Exclamó Gray con alegría. ¡La conejita de puente más famosa de toda esta parte de la vía láctea!  
-¡Conej....! -La voz de la controladora de la Rainbow denotaba una indignación sorpresiva. -¿Quien te crees que sos? Idiota! Viejo Verde! Degenerado!  
Las carcajadas de Mike fueron tan fuertes que saturaron el enlace. De repente otra voz femenina, mucho más calma, se escuchó en la cabina.  
-Rebecca, tienes autorización para hacerlos salir del FOLD en nuestro campo de desarme de explosivos.  
-¿Y perder toda esta carga extra que traigo para ti Amanda? -Dijo Gray a las carcajadas.  
-Mas te vale que la carga esté bien o juro que vas a ir a visitar a Will al calabozo, viejo.  
Ahora fue el turno de Mike de reírse nuevamente. -¿Will? ¿Otra vez en el calabozo? ¿Que hizo ahora?  
-Nada que te importe, pero dejame advertirte sobre hacer alguna estupidez cuando te acerques a la Colonia; Hay personal de la NUNS abordo.  
Gray se quedó callado, miró a Mike que también había dejado de reír repentinamente y sus miradas se cruzaron.  
-No me gustó ese silencio caballeros. -La voz de Amanda se escuchó claramente por el enlace. -Mas les vale que sea un delay del enlace.  
-¿Hay soldados en la Rainbow? -Preguntó Mike  
-Una inspección sanitaria programada. -Explicó Rebecca. -Un Teniente y una Civil, se irán pasado mañana si terminan todo a tiempo.  
Gray tenía ganas de rascarse la cabeza, era un reflejo que ni con sus miles de horas de vuelo enfundado dentro del traje de vuelo se le había quitado. Así que lo único que hizo fue acariciar el casco a la altura de la nuca. -No pasa nada Amanda, pero si era algo programado no hubiese estado mal que me avisaras con anticipación.  
-Gray, tu limitate a traerme las verduras frescas que de las decisiones de la Colonia me encargo yo.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -Dijo gray levantando las manos en forma de rendición. -Tu ganas, no nos meteremos contigo ni con tu horrible pila de basura que llamas “Colonia”.  
-Sos un amor. -Dijo Rebecca  
-¿Entonces vamos a comer juntos cuando termine de descargar Rebbie?  
-Ni muerta.  
-Ese es el espíritu de mi Morena preferida. -Dijo Gray ignorando completamente los insultos de la Controladora que llegaban claramente a través de los auriculares de su casco. -Te traje un par de Ananás enormes, estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo delicioso para prepararlas.  
-Cierra el culo y enviame las coordenadas de tu posición de una puta vez.  
-Ahi las está enviando el novato, pero hey Amanda, tengo una cosa mas que decirte.  
-¿Que pasa Gray?  
-Vimos algo inusual en la Barrow.  
-Soy toda oídos.  
-¿Alguna vez oistes hablar de una PMC que usara pilotos Meltrandi Micronizadas? -El pequeño silencio que su pregunta produjo en Amanda le indicó a Gray que la pregunta habia tomado por sorpresa a la Capitán de la Rainbow.  
-No en esta parte de la Galaxia Gray, pero no me sorprende, las Meltrandi son las mejores pilotos en la raza Zentradi.-Dijo Amanda con calma. -¿Viste una en la Base Barrow?  
-Vimos un VF-19 anclado al llegar, tenia esquema civil pero por el número de serie era obvio que pertenecía a una PMC.  
-¿Y eso te pareció raro?  
-No, lo que me pareció raro es el FOLD Pod que llevaba equipado, era de clase militar, de los que usan ahora los VF-171, de última generación, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.  
-Los 171 ya llevan varios años en servicio, no sería raro que el Gobierno Unificado ya halla comenzado a transferir tecnología a los contratistas civiles.  
-Bueno, en todo caso con ese FOLD Pod es muy probable que llegue a la Rainbow antes que nosotros.  
-¿Dices que puede venir hacia aquí? ¿En qué te basás para afirmar eso?  
-Vamos Amanda, la Barrow es el destino más inverosímil para una nave Civil y si esa nave seguía viaje como nos dijeron, apuesto mi licencia de comerciante a que va para tu montaña de chatarra. Sos el único destino posible en este olvidado rincón de la galaxia.  
-Culo de la Galaxia. -Corrigió Mike.  
-No tenemos ningún plan de vuelo registrado Gray, salvo el tuyo. -Dijo Rebecca. -Que por cierto ya esta aprobado, te estoy enviando las coordenadas de DEFOLD y el reporte del Campo... tendrás que atravesar la Falla perpendicularmente me temo  
-¡La Puta que lo pario! .-Exclamó Mike mientras se agarraba el casco con las dos manos.  
-Menuda suerte por cierto. -Replicó Gray  
-La corona está en expansión desde anoche, lo siento chicos. -Explicó Rebecca apiadandose de los dos pilotos. -Armense de paciencia, el salto va a ser largo y algo agitado.  
-Gracias Rebbie. -Dijo Mike suspirando. -Trataremos de llegar lo antes posible.  
-Rainbow fuera, que tengan un salto seguro muchachos.  
El enlace se cerró y ambos pilotos se quedaron en silencio viendo el campo de estrellas a través del cristal frente a ellos.  
-Y bueno, no hay nada que hacer. -Dijo gray finalmente. -No demoremos más esto.  
-Aye aye Capitán! -Dijo resignado el joven copiloto mientras introducía la información en la computadora de navegación y salto.

A unos 10 años luz de ahí, en el puente de mando de la Rainbow, una desconcertada Amanda veía con sorpresa como la controladora de vuelo Rebecca, mujer de duras convicciones y un humor de esos que no convenía poner a prueba, había abierto una pequeña ventana del buscador de la Red Galaxy para buscar recetas de lo que parecía ser una ensalada de Piña.


	20. Chapter 20

El vehículo se detuvo justo frente al ascensor, como la mayoría de los transportes personales que se usaban en la colonia, era de propulsión eléctrica y no emitía polución ni hacia sonido alguno. El aire era un recurso bastante limitado en el espacio exterior y la purificación de este demandaba gran parte del consumo energético destinado a soporte vital.  
El conductor se apeó del vehículo y se acercó a la pareja que esperaba desde hacía unos momentos.  
-Buenos días. -Dijo el hombre, de aproximadamente unos 40 años de edad y tupida barba negra mientras se quitaba el casco de seguridad a la vez que les tendía la mano. -Me encomendaron que los lleve hasta el hangar para las operaciones del día, me llamo Dan.  
-Soy Cinthya, encantada de conocerlo.  
-Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, creo que nos vimos anteayer ¿Verdad?  
-Asi es, yo manejaba el segundo vehículo ese día. -El hombre volvió a colocarse el casco mientras con un gesto de la mano indicaba a la pareja que abordaran el transporte. -Estábamos un poco nerviosos, no sabíamos que tan grave había sido el accidente en el Campo.  
Jim cargó los dos pequeños bolsos en la parte trasera del vehículo y se acomodó en el asiento trasero. Cinthya ocupó el delantero junto a Dan e inmediatamente se dió vuelta para preguntar a Jim. -¿Cómo está el avión? ¿Resultó muy dañado?  
-Un par de abolladuras, nada grave. Revisé todos los sistemas y superficies con mucho cuidado, no te preocupes por ella, está en excelentes condiciones.  
La joven sonrió y volvió la vista hacia delante. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a Jim referirse al avion caza como “ella”, supuso que era algo normal en los pilotos de combate, después de todo pasaban más tiempo en esas pequeñas cabinas que interactuando con otros seres vivos.  
En ese momento Dan ponía en marcha el vehículo e ingresaron por uno de los dos túneles que convergen en la base del sector residencial de la Colonia. La calzada era lo bastante ancha para que pasaran dos vehículos a la vez y estaba bien iluminada. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a descender por una rampa en espiral que rodeaba un pilar de tuberías y grandes columnas de acero.  
-¿No usamos el elevador? -Preguntó Cinthya  
-Esta en uso. -Dijo Dan mientras indicaba una pantalla en el tablero, donde un mapa mostraba varias vías de acceso y rutas marcadas en diferentes colores. El punto que indicaba el conductor con el dedo presentaba una barra roja que cruzaba el lugar donde se encontraba la entrada del elevador de vehículos. -Si vamos por la rampa espiral llegaremos antes que los que estan bajando por el ascensor.  
-¿Tienen toda la operación tan coordinada?. -Preguntó Jim cambiando de posición las piernas.  
-Amanda es una especie de Deidad de la Logística. Realmente hace un trabajo excelente organizando las operaciones de los diferentes equipos de trabajo.  
Las paredes que rodeaban a la rampa en espiral desaparecieron repentinamente y fueron reemplazadas por un armazón metálico que permitía ver la oscuridad del hangar principal de la nave.  
-Ponte el casco. -Dijo Jim palmeando el hombro a Cinthya.  
La joven asintió y procedió a colocarse el casco (Que previamente había acomodado en su regazo) Al terminar de ajustar el cierre hermético del traje, los sensores infrarrojos entraron en funcionamiento desvelando un paisaje imponente a una boquiabierta Cinthya.  
-Impresionante, ¿No?  
La joven miraba a su alrededor completamente sorprendida. nunca habia estado en una estructura cerrada de tan colosales dimensiones.  
-Es... increible  
Dan miró a Cinthya y pudo ver el asombro en los ojos de la joven a través del visor del casco. -Cuando hacemos simulacros de evacuación prendemos ocasionalmente todas las luces del hangar principal, uno queda sin habla cuando ve la boca de la Rainbow en todo su esplendor.  
-¿Boca? -Preguntó Cinthya mientras se quitaba el casco, ya que le parecía descortés hablar con el conductor a través de un altavoz.  
-Al Hangar Principal lo llamamos “La Boca”. -Empezó a explicar Dan. -Todo lo que entra es “masticado” por nuestro equipo.  
-¿Y aquellos son los dientes? -Preguntó Jim mientras señalaba unas enormes grúas que colgaban de los soportes del techo.  
-Eh, soy el unico aqui que no tiene visión nocturna Teniente. -Dijo Dan mientras señalaba la negrura que se extendía más allá de las barreras de protección de la rampa. -Pero si se refiere a las grúas si, son 6 en total y pueden levantar una fragata completamente cargada sin mosquearse.  
El vehículo llegó a la base de la rampa en espiral y comenzó a seguir una calzada señalizada con una línea blanca, como la que habían recorrido al llegar a la Colonia. Luego de recorrer unos 100 metros llegaron a una de las paredes desde donde se accedia al elevador de vehículos. Tal y como Dan había previsto, las luces rojas de la entrada a la plataforma se tornaron en balizas amarillas mientras el enorme elevador frenaba los últimos metros y se detenía a nivel del suelo. Las barreras se abrieron y dos transportes llenos de operarios salieron de la plataforma. Dan frenó el vehículo y espero a que pasaran mientras hacía gestos con la mano derecha.  
-¿Estos operarios van a salir al Campo? -Preguntó Cinthya mientras imitaba al conductor y saludaba a la comitiva. Los operarios repararon en la joven y contestaron los saludos mas algun que otro piropo subido de tono.  
-No. -Dijo Dan. Las operaciones en el Campo las hace un reducido grupo de personas, contando a Ralph, no más de 3 personas salen todos los días.  
Los transportes desaparecieron en la penumbra del hangar y se convirtieron en unas pequeñas luces rojas que zigzagueaban entre los equipos y containers. Pronto doblaron en algún recodo y se perdieron de vista.  
-Sigamos. -Dijo Dan arrancando el vehículo. Siguieron por la misma senda marcada pero se desviaron hacia la izquierda al llegar a la primera bifurcación.  
Pronto tuvieron a la vista el VF-17, estaba iluminado tal cual Jim lo recordaba del día anterior, aunque esta vez no había nadie husmeando debajo del fuselaje. Suspiró lentamente recordando el comportamiento atontado de Tass.  
-¿Decías Jim? -Preguntó Cinthya.  
-Nada, nada. -Se disculpó el piloto moviendo la cabeza.  
Se detuvieron junto a la aeronave y ambos jóvenes bajaron de un salto. Jim comenzó a bajar los bolsos mientras Cinthya se acercó al avión y comenzó a pasar su mano por el abollado fuselaje junto a la cabina.  
-Pobre. -Dijo. -Yo pensé que era la única golpeada pero la pobre nave la pasó bastante feo ahi afuera.  
Jim se quitó el casco y se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa en los labios. -Me parece que podrías ser una buena piloto Cinthya.  
-Paso Jim. -Dijo la joven mientras extraía la escalerilla retractable de una compuerta y la desplegaba hasta el suelo. -No sería capaz de dispararle a una mosca, menos volar una de estas máquinas de guerra.  
Mientras Jim y Cinthya trabajaban, Dan se recostó en el asiento delantero mientras se ponía un par de auriculares. Al parecer tenía órdenes de quedarse junto a los visitantes hasta que despegaran.  
Cinthya ocupó el asiento trasero y sacando su Pad de trabajo comenzó a cargar el programa que usaría para sus mediciones en el campo. Jim, mientras tanto, abrió manualmente una de las compuertas de armamento ubicadas a ambos lados de las turbinas, lo que en modo Battroid o Gerwalk serian las “piernas”. Lo que desmontó no era un misil, sino una vaina de aproximadamente 1 metro y medio de largo y 30 centímetros de ancho con un par de alerones estabilizadores, pero en vez de tener una cabeza de guerra tenía un domo de vidrio donde se asomaban varios instrumentos.  
La vaina de medición debia pesar sus buenos 40 kilogramos, por suerte Jim no era un debilucho y en medio de resoplidos pudo acoplar el instrumento a una de las bahías de armamento del ala derecha.  
-Uf! -Resopló aliviado. -El sensor está colocado Cinthya.  
-Gracias Jim. -Dijo Cinthya sin quitar la vista de su Pad que ahora estaba conectado por medio de un cable al panel de instrumentos de su puesto de copiloto. -Necesito que inicies los sistemas de la cabina, no tengo conexión con la Vaina.  
-A la orden Capitán. -Dijo Jim haciendo un saludo militar, pero Cinthya seguía viendo su Pad y no se percató de la burla. Jim suspiró y se dirigió a la escalerilla. -Voy a tener que arrancar el APU(1) primero, esta va a tardar un rato.  
Dan levantó el casco que se había bajado para proteger de la poderosa luz que alumbraba al caza y miró al piloto. -Teniente, si quiere puede usar las baterías del transporte. -Dijo señalando la parte trasera del vehículo. -Siempre los usamos para poner en marcha las naves en el hangar.  
-Genial, gracias Dan.  
-A sus órdenes Teniente. -Dijo el operario quitándose los audífonos de un tirón y poniendo en marcha el vehículo. Inmediatamente maniobró en un círculo y colocó la parte trasera del mismo casi debajo de la cabina.  
Jim abrió la compuerta donde estaba el motor del transporte y encontró dos grandes cables con enormes conectores en cada punta. Junto a Dan desenrollaron los cables y los conectaron a la entrada de energía externa a un lado de la cabina.  
-Es bueno que estas cosas sean universales. -Dijo Jim, no creo que a Amanda le guste si la llamo para pedirle un adaptador.  
-Ah, veo que ya te cae bien Amanda. -Dijo Dan con una carcajada. -Esa máscara de bruja le dura poco, al final le cae bien a todo el mundo.  
-No lo demostró cuando saqué a colación el tema Zentradi  
El rostro de Dan se puso serio a la vez que el ceño se le fruncia. -Teniente, le pido por favor que no hable de ese tema en la Colonia. -Dijo retrocediendo un paso.  
-Esta es la Flota Pura. -Dijo Jim mirando fijamente al hombre. -¿Verdad?  
-No se atreva a decir ese nombre en voz alta, se lo ruego. -Dan miró nerviosamente hacia la cabina del caza, donde Cinthya estaba absorta en su trabajo y la conversación de los dos hombres le había pasado inadvertida. -Mire Teniente, no se que clase de personas crea usted que somos, pero eso de la “Flota Pura” quedó atrás hace muchos años, somos una Colonia de Recicladores, nada más.  
Jim se acercó a la cabina y desde abajo golpeó el fuselaje para llamar la atención de la joven. -Cinthya, necesito que actives la alimentación externa, es la palanca que está en el panel superior derecho, en el cuadrante a la izquierda del panel de luces, la última palanquita de la fila.  
-Ok.  
Se escuchó un pequeño chasquido y las luces de la cabina se encendieron.  
-Esperá 5 minutos a que la computadora de abordo termine la revisión de pre-encendido y después podés empezar con el checkeo de la Vaina.  
-Ok -Repitió la Joven.  
El piloto se alejó de la cabina y se apoyó en la parte trasera del vehículo, de donde salían los cables que ahora alimentaban los sistemas del caza.  
-¿Que significa “quedó atrás”?  
Dan sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de mecánico y se lo pasó por la frente, por alguna razón estaba transpirando. -Toda esa gente, me refiero a los que empezaron con este asunto de la segregación... ya no estan aqui, se fueron de la Colonia durante los primeros años de llegar al Campo. Solo quedamos nosotros, gente trabajadora que no tiene nada que ver con sectas ni segregación ni nada que se le parezca.  
-Pero no hay Zentradis aquí. Y eso pareció molestar a Amanda cuando se lo plantee.  
-¿Y porque habria de haber Zentradis aquí? Estamos en el mismo culo de la galaxia. Nadie salvo nosotros habita esta zona... -Dan se guardó el pañuelo y volvió a ponerse el casco de seguridad. -teniente, le aseguro que nadie en esta nave tiene nada en contra de ningún Zentradi, simplemente nunca vino uno antes, tal vez por la injustificada fama que tuvimos. -Dijo agachando la cabeza como sintiéndose culpable.  
Jim miró al hombre y sintió cierto remordimiento. -Lo siento Dan, no quería interrogarte ni nada por el estilo. -Dijo mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro del Colono. -Soy hijo de mestizos y cuando supe un poco de la historia de este lugar me sentí bastante indignado. Siento mucho haberlos juzgado sin conocerlos.  
Dan levantó la vista y vio en los ojos violeta del piloto que las palabras que decía eran sinceras. Levantó el brazo y correspondió el gesto de amistad poniendo su propia mano en el hombro del piloto. -Gracias por comprendernos Teniente.  
-Puedes llamarme Jim.  
-Entonces déjame darte la bienvenida a la Rainbow Jim, ahora no solo como visitante, sino como amigo. Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos mientras Cinthya miraba la escena con cara de no entender qué cuernos estaba pasando.  
-Hombres. -Dijo y encendió el enlace a la vaina de medición, cuyos instrumentos comenzaron a brillar a medida que los programas de diagnóstico iniciaban el escaneo en busca de desperfectos.

 

(1) APU (Auxiliar Power Unit) Unidad Auxiliar de Potencia -Un sistema que suministra energía para arrancar los motores de un avion o proporcionar energía en caso de fallas del sistema principal.


	21. Chapter 21

Año 1869 (Calendario Terrestre)

La nave de reconocimiento salió del salto FOLD acelerando, era una excelente forma de iniciar un asalto a máxima velocidad. Las compuertas laterales de la nave se abrieron y un escuadrón de Raus, liderados por uno de color rojo, emergió a toda potencia. Inmediatamente la nave cambió de rumbo y se alejó en la dirección contraria a las guerreras.  
A unos Doce Mil kilómetros de distancia se encontraba una patrulla de Nousjadeul-Ger, dos escuadrones completos, unos veinte combatientes aproximadamente.  
Las siete armaduras adoptaron una formación de estrella y aceleraron al máximo en dirección a los contactos que al parecer ya habían detectado el DEFOLD y se dirigian a toda prisa a interceptar a los recién llegados.  
Virya era la líder del escuadrón y quien llevaba su armadura pintada de rojo sangre. Una Meltran curtida por las batallas, una verdadera as entre ases. De hecho se la consideraba la mejor guerrera de la flota Dortrad-Jen, una de las más grandes flotas Zentradis en ese sector de la Galaxia.  
Con más de Setecientas salidas a combate y una cuenta de derribos que sobrepasaba un par de miles de víctimas, su supremacía en el campo de combate era total y brutal.  
Vivía para el combate. Combatía para vivir. Más de treinta ciclos de batallas habían creado toda una leyenda a su alrededor y su escuadrón tenía un estatus especial en la flota.  
Virya era su propia comandante. Ella elegía cuando salir y que sectores patrullar. Su habilidad en combate y su talento para rastrear y localizar enemigos eran tan brutalmente efectiva que tenia carta libre en la flota. Nadie las dirigía, el escuadrón de Virya era totalmente independiente de toda la cadena de mando y el propio Dortrad-Jen lo permitía.  
Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si otra flota Zentradi no hubiese aparecido en las inmediaciones del cúmulo estelar local.  
Y fué lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Virya.  
Que dos flotas Zentradi colisionaran era un evento extremadamente raro. El avasallador tamaño de la Galaxia prevenía estos violentos encuentros, pero la razón por la que dos flotas se acercasen tanto una a la otra no tenían nada que ver con el azar.  
El Ejército de Supervisión también estaba en la vecindad del mismo cúmulo estelar y estaba siendo acorralado por ambas flotas.  
Los Zentradis eran formas de vida creadas para la batalla. Fueron diseñados para proteger el primer imperio que se adueñó de la Galaxia; la PROTOCULTURA.  
Un millón de años atrás, la Protocultura surgió en algún rincón de la Galaxia y rápidamente se consolidó como la primera civilización que dominó el viaje interestelar y la creación y manipulación de la misma esencia de la vida.  
Los Zentradis fueron creados para proteger este enorme imperio y, por razones que Virya desconocía completamente al igual que la casi totalidad de los Zentradis, ahora eran sus enemigos mortales.  
Localizar y Destruir al Ejército de Supervisión era la prioridad única de todo Zentradi. Esa directiva estaba implantada profundamente en los genes de los guerreros tanto masculinos como femeninos. Encontrar y Destruir, sin tregua, sin descanso.  
Pero con dos flotas gigantes buscando en un sector tan pequeño como un grupo estelar de unos pocos centenares de miles de estrellas, los encuentros son inevitables. Y mientras el Ejército de Supervisión permanecía oculto, las escaramuzas entre las don enormes flotas se habían vuelto la norma en los últimos 25 ciclos.  
Cuatro Mil kilómetros.  
No había habido una batalla total entre ambas flotas en los 25 ciclos que llevaban buscando en el sector. Ambos grupos se mantenían alejados y solo los exploradores o grupos de avanzada solían intercambiar disparos cuando se detectaban mutuamente. Esto era así todo el tiempo; buscar, encontrar, luchar, aprovisionarse, buscar y volver a luchar.  
Para Virya esto era su vida y para sus enemigos, era la muerte.  
Quinientos Kilómetros.  
Las armaduras posicionaron los enormes cañones láser que llevaban plegados en su espalda y se prepararon para disparar. A estas velocidades el combate se regía por el ataque a distancia. Deberían cruzarse una y otra vez a medida que desaceleraban hasta poder entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
A cincuenta kilómetros de distancia estaban a apenas dos segundos de encontrarse, los láser se dispararon y por un momento el espacio se llenó de un entramado de líneas brillantes azules y verdes. Virya sabía que habían abatido a tres enemigos, pero la velocidad que llevaban era tan alta que las ondas de choque de las explosiones ni siquiera se habían expandido fuera de las armaduras derribadas y las guerreras habían pasado rápidamente entre ellas.  
Ahora debían virar y prepararse para el segundo choque, esta vez a menor velocidad. El viraje les tomó un enorme arco de unos 200 kilómetros, volvieron a ponerse en rumbo de choque con el escuadrón enemigo y cargaron contra ellos.  
Ahora fueron media docena las explosiones las que iluminaron brevemente el campo de combate. Esta vez Virya sintió una pequeña ola de choque golpear su lado izquierdo pero sabia que no había sido ninguna explosión enemiga. Solo le dedico una fracción de segundo a mirar lo que había pasado a su lado.  
El Rau que estaba ubicado en el flanco izquierdo de la formación había sido alcanzado por un disparo en la cabina. El haz de luz atravesó limpiamente la armadura y salió por el otro lado como si el Queadluun fuera un espejismo. La chica estaba muerta antes de que supiera lo que había pasado, pero fue curioso ver como la armadura siguió recibiendo impulsos del cuerpo muerto incluso antes que la explosión desintegrara el mecha. Probablemente esos impulsos que provocaban que los propulsores se encendieran y apagaran no eran del cerebro, ya desintegrado por el láser, sino por la energía que bajaba por el sistema nervioso del cadáver, más rápida que la expansión del plasma que acabaría por destruir todo el Rau.  
Pero todo esto no distrajo más que unos segundos de la atención de Virya; tenía una pasada más por hacer. Esta vez el giro se hizo en unos pocos kilómetros y la formación en estrella cambió para adaptarse a la falta del combatiente caido; ahora era una formación escalonada de seis armaduras. Ambos contendientes volvieron a chocar entre una urdimbre de fuego láser y explosiones.  
Había llegado la hora del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Quedaban una docena de naves enemigas, así que la formación se desarmó y cada chica escogió un par de blancos. Los cañones se plegaron y las armas de proyectiles entraron en acción, así como los enjambres de misiles que transformaron el campo de batalla en una maraña de estelas verdes y azules, aqui y alla interrumpidas violentamente por las explosiones de los misiles al ser detonados, ya sea por un disparo defensivo o al haber alcanzado su blanco.  
El combate duró solo 15 minutos  
Como siempre, el último en morir fue el as del escuadrón enemigo. El pobre piloto dió una buena pelea, pero poco podía hacer contra 6 guerreras Meltrandi. Así que las chicas jugaron con él, volando las extremidades a su armadura una a una hasta que solo quedó un montón de metal retorcido alrededor del piloto. Rika tuvo el honor de rematarlo, insertando el puño de su armadura por el torso y soltando una descarga de balas que convirtieron a la masa metálica en una masa sanguinolenta.  
-Alto el fuego chicas. -La voz de la líder de Escuadrón sonó en las armaduras de las 5 Meltrandis. -¿Estatus?  
-Operativa. -Dijo Melia  
-Operativa. -Dijo Fanra  
-Poca Munición. -Dijo Rika  
-Operativa. -Dijo Kiria  
-Operativa. -Dijo Tyna  
-Solo la Novata muerta. -Comentó sin darle importancia. -¿Cuantas salidas aguantó? ¿12?  
-11. -Dijo Fanra.  
El Queadluun-Rau rojo hizo un gesto circular con el brazo derecho y las demás armaduras se acercaron a su líder formando un círculo.  
-Volvamos a la flota, no tenemos nada más que hacer en este sector.  
Se escuchó un “Si!” al unísono en el canal de radio y las 6 armaduras se pusieron en camino. Dejaron atrás el campo de batalla, ahora lleno de restos de armaduras Zentradi y avanzaron a máxima velocidad hasta la pequeña nave de reconocimiento que esperaba silenciosa el regreso de las guerreras. La enorme compuerta lateral se abrió hacia afuera y los 6 Queadluun ingresaron al hangar.  
-Todas adentro.  
La compuerta se cerró e inmediatamente las luces del interior de la nave pasaron de un blanco pálido a un rojo furioso, indicando que la nave se preparaba para un salto FOLD.  
Virya fué la primera en salir de su armadura. La cabina se abrió hacia arriba y los hombros se retrajeron hacia atrás, liberando el cuerpo de la guerrera quien flotó hacia el techo y comenzó a hacer unos simples ejercicios de estiramiento.  
Las demas chicas tambien habian abierto sus armaduras pero permanecieron dentro en silencio.  
La vibración de la nave al entrar en FOLD se hizo notar de inmediato. La luz se distorsiona y se creaba un efecto óptico típico que hacía que los objetos se duplicasen en formas fantasmales, era un efecto muy familiar para todos los viajeros interestelares de la Galaxia.  
Virya flotó hasta la cabina de la nave, donde dos Zentradis se mantenían alerta a los controles, aunque durante un salto FOLD no hacía falta supervisión alguna. Virya no les habló, no los consideraba parte de su equipo, eran soldados regulares de logística de la flota. Simplemente cumplian sus ordenes de Despliegue y Repliegue, no eran más que herramientas y no merecian más atención.  
El espectáculo que se apreciaba por los cristales de la nave era impresionante. El espacio Dimensional curvaba la luz de millones de estrellas y creaba una cascada de colores por la que la nave transitaba envuelta en una burbuja de energía. Claro que a Virya no le interesaba esto, muchas cosas de las que veia no tenian ni siquiera un nombre para describirlas. Contempló en silencio la escena hasta que se aburrió. Dió media vuelta y flotó hasta el hangar donde sus subordinadas estaban recargando las armas de sus Raus.  
-Esta vez probemos con alguna de la nave de Higlet. -Dijo Melia al ver que su líder se acercaba.  
Virya se quitó el casco. No había transpirado ni un poco durante el combate, al contrario de Rika, cuyo cabello azul estaba empapado.  
-Yo voy a decidir de donde va a venir la nueva recluta Melia. -Dijo cortante.  
-Si Capitan! -Exclamó la joven.  
El séptimo integrante del escuadrón se había convertido en una carga para Virya. Ninguna de las chicas que habían ocupado ese puesto en los últimos 6 ciclos habían sobrevivido a más de una docena de batallas. Era inconcebible que no existiera una guerrera en una flota de más de dos millones de Zentradis que estuviese a la altura de su escuadrón.  
Virya escupió al suelo con desdén y se puso a revisar su propia armadura. Las demás chicas la dejaron tranquila, perder una armadura era un motivo de vergüenza para Virya y estaría de mal humor por un largo tiempo.  
Al cabo de un par de horas, la intensidad del fenómeno FOLD comenzó a menguar y las combatientes supieron que estaban por llegar a la flota. Ocuparon sus armaduras de inmediato y se prepararon para salir.  
El DEFOLD se produjo veinte minutos más tarde, las compuertas comenzaron a abrirse y Virya dió un paso hacia la salida cuando una llamada desde la cabina captó su atención. Uno de los pilotos le hacia señas con el brazo de que se acercara. Las demás chicas mantuvieron sus posiciones prontas a salir de la nave mientras Virya salía de su armadura y se dirigía flotando nuevamente hacia la cabina.  
La enorme pantalla holográfica estaba encendida ocupando gran parte del cristal de la cabina. El Zentradi que estaba en la pantalla de cuerpo entero no podia ser otro que Kreegan, el Comandante de la 5ta. Flota a la cual estaba asignado su escuadrón de Queadluuns. Hace varios ciclos que no recibía una comunicación suya, pero no olvidó el protocolo. Se puso firme y se llevó el puño al pecho en señal de saludo.  
-Saludos Comandante Kreegan  
-Virya. -La irritación del oficial Zentradi era evidente. -Presentate en mi nave inmediatamente.  
-Entendido. -Respondió ella.  
¿Una orden? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Se avecinaba una gran batalla? Virya no esperó a que la imagen se apagara y de un enérgico empujón con los pies salió disparada hacia su armadura. Solo le tomó 10 segundos entrar al Rau y prepararse para salir. Hizo una señal con el brazo y las seis armaduras abandonaron la nave simultáneamente.  
El punto asignado para los DEFOLD de las naves de exploración se encontraba por encima de la Flota Dortrad-Jen, de modo que cuando el escuadrón salió al espacio se zambulleron en picada entre decenas de miles de naves, una acumulación tan grande de cruceros, transportes y naves de batalla tan enorme que asemejaba a una nube verde azulada a la distancia.  
A pesar de la avasallante cantidad de naves, cada escuadra de batalla tenía su posición perfectamente definida en la Flota. Los enormes cruceros de batalla que servían de naves insignias a cada ala de combate se encontraban en el mismo centro, todos protegiendo el verdadero corazón de la Flota.  
La Fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen era imponente. Una nave de dimensiones colosales, casi un planetoide en si misma. Era el centro neurálgico de la Flota y el arma más formidable del arsenal Zentradi.  
-¿Era Kreegan ese? -Preguntó Rika acercándose un poco al Rau rojo que abría la formación  
-Tenemos que ir a verlo, esas son las órdenes. -Contestó secamente Virya.  
Un murmullo de asombro se escuchó en el canal de comunicaciones del escuadrón, pero ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Al cabo de unos momentos Tyna rompió el silencio;  
-¿Vamos a presentarnos con un elemento menos?  
Las demás guerreras aguardaban en silencio. Tyna era la miembro más antigua del escuadrón y era quien solía hacer las preguntas más incómodas a la irascible Virya.  
-No, tengo una idea. Siganme.  
Para el desconcierto de las demás guerreras, Virya se desvió del curso hacia el centro de la flota y se dirigió hacia uno de las fragatas que cerraban el flanco. Las fragatas de clase Quitra Queleual eran las principales naves de asalto de vanguardia. Llevaban armamento ofensivo y varios escuadrones de armaduras (Queadluuns o Nousjadeul-Ger, dependiendo si la nave era Zentran o Meltran) y conformaban los centros de entrenamiento de todos los guerreros Zentradis que pilotaban armaduras de combate. Hacia una de estas naves se dirigió Virya a toda velocidad seguida de sus cada vez más intrigadas compañeras.  
A unos 200 metros de la enorme nave se encontraba un escuadrón de Queadluuns-Nona ejercitando maniobras de formación. Un Rau encabezaba la formación mientras volaba alrededor de una serie de balizas luminosas que formaban un circuito de práctica. El resto de los Nonas, unas 8 máquinas, luchaba por seguir el ritmo de la instructora mientras mantenían su posición y velocidad relativas. Era uno de los ejercicios más básicos del vuelo espacial, ese grupo de soldados deberían ser novatos recién asignados, sin ninguna clase de experiencia en batalla.  
-¿Virya que te pasa? -Tyna se adelantó y cerró el paso de su líder, algo también inédito que dejó paralizadas a las demas chicas. -Esas son cadetes que están aprendiendo a volar!  
-Apártate o te arrancaré la cabeza Tyna.  
La armadura de Tyna se hizo a un lado, Virya era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza cuando estaba de ese humor.  
El Rau rojo se acercó a una de las balizas que marcaban el circuito de practica y espero al grupo de cadetes, quienes estaban finalizando la vuelta. Fué el Rau de la instructora quien vio primero a Virya, el Rau rojo era inconfundible, no había otro igual en toda la flota. Se detuvo en seco usando los impulsores delanteros de emergencia, el temor que esa armadura despertaba en los demás rayaba lo supersticioso. Unas decenas de metros más atrás el grupo de cadetes también se detuvo, ignorando lo que pasaba.  
El cañón de Virya rotó sobre su hombro y se puso en posición de disparo.  
Tyna y las demás chicas ahogaron un grito pero ninguna reaccionó cuando el cañón de Virya abrió fuego al máximo poder, de forma que toda la energía del arma fue usada en un único disparo de área, que abarcó por completo al grupo de anonadados cadetes.  
Las armaduras se desintegraron por completo, las chicas que estaban adentro también lo hicieron unas milésimas de segundo más tarde. Fue todo tan repentino que ni un solo grito se escuchó en las comunicaciones compartidas. En cuanto la energía se disipó, el cañón parcialmente derretido de Virya se desprendió de su armadura y quedó flotando al rojo vivo.  
-Que... ¿Que hicistes? -Balbuceó Melia sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.  
El Rau rojo contempló los restos carbonizados de la instructora y los cadetes e inmediatamente se dió vuelta hacia su escuadrón, que contemplaba la misma escena con la boca abierta. -Ya encontré una candidata que me gusta. -Dijo Virya a la vez que su armadura señalaba hacia arriba. Todas las chicas miraron y vieron como veinte metros por encima de la nube de desperdicios un solitario Nona había escapado del ataque acelerando al máximo verticalmente. Los extremos de las piernas de la armadura habían sido consumidos por el rayo y todavía estaban incandescentes, pero el Queadluun y su piloto había esquivado el ataque a una distancia imposible.  
Virya sonrió satisfecha.


	22. Chapter 22

La cabina se cerró silenciosamente y el interior del caza fue presurizado de inmediato. Jim levantó la mano cerrada con el pulgar en alto y a través del cristal le indico a Dan que estaba listo para despegar. El hombre contestó imitando un saludo militar y se alejó de la aeronave mientras los motores comenzaban a calentarse.  
-Ambar Uno a Control Rainbow ¿Me reciben? -Preguntó Cinthya por la radio.  
-Control de tráfico de la Rainbow, los recibo perfectamente Ambar Uno. Plan de vuelo aprobado, apenas estén listos salgan por la compuerta del hangar 4 y mantengan un patrón de espera alrededor de la Colonia hasta que el equipo de Ralph se contacte con ustedes.  
-Entendido Rainbow, Salida por Compuerta 4 e iniciamos Espera hasta nuevo aviso.  
-Que tenga un buen dia en el Campo Ambar Uno. -Saludó Rebecca  
Jim movió un poco el control de la potencia y el caza comenzó a elevarse gracias a los propulsores auxiliares ubicados en la parte inferior del fuselaje. En cuanto alcanzó una altura de diez metros, cambió la forma del caza a modalidad Gerwalk, desplegando las piernas y pasando a vuelo estacionario usando solo los motores principales. La cabina aumentaba la poca luz disponible y la suplementaba con partes de visión infrarroja y térmica, de modo que al mirar hacia afuera vieron el hangar perfectamente, destacándose por la firma de calor que emitia el pequeño vehículo de Dan, que se alejaba por el fondo del mismo.  
Como se ha dicho anteriormente, las naves de la clase Three Star poseen dos entradas exclusivas para recibir y despachar naves de transportes que continuamente van y vienen por toda la flota. En los días de la Flota 37, la Rainbow podía recibir un tráfico incesante de naves pequeñas y grandes sin tener que preocuparse por atascos en los docks de atraques. En la actualidad esas entradas estaban clausuradas y toda nave que llegara a la Rainbow debía entrar por una compuerta ubicada cerca de la enorme superestructura que albergaba el puente de mando.  
El VF-17S2 comenzó a girar sobre si mismo hasta estar alineado con la gran esclusa. Al acercarse a menos de 10 metros una serie de balizas se accionaron, indicando que la enorme puerta de acero pintada con grandes rayas negras y amarillas (Aunque ya bastante descoloridas y resquebrajadas por el uso y la falta de mantenimiento) había comenzado a abrirse. Como la mayoría de las enormes compuertas de la nave, esta era doble, de casi medio metro de acero sólido, ofreciendo protección extra en caso de fuego o explosiones dentro del hangar.  
El caza pasó por la compuerta y se detuvo algunos metros más adelante al llegar a la última puerta de la esclusa. Como estaban a punto de pasar a gravedad cero, Jim aterrizó la aeronave de modo que descansara sobre sus piernas.  
-¿De que estaban hablando ustedes dos ahí abajo? -Preguntó Cinthya  
Jim miró a Cinthya por los espejos y movió la cabeza. -Parece que en la Colonia las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que nos imaginábamos al principio.  
-¿Por lo del Segregacionismo? -Preguntó la Joven. -Yo también lo noté, la gente de la Colonia no parece ser parte de ninguna secta o grupo de esos que se aíslan para permanecer alejados de lo que no toleran.  
-El contacto con el exterior tampoco está limitado. Se puede acceder libremente a toda la Red Galaxy y a la MBS.  
La compuerta de atrás se cerró con un fuerte estampido y las luces de la esclusa pasaron del blanco al rojo para indicar que el proceso de despresurización había comenzado. El aire comenzó a ser succionado y la gravedad comenzó a descender. Todo el proceso demoró unos cinco minutos. Las luces adquirieron un tono amarillento y la baliza de la puerta que tenian al frente comenzó a girar. Las primeras estrellas se asomaron por el espacio entre las compuertas a medida que estas empezaron a abrirse.  
-En marcha. -Dijo Jim  
El VF-17 se impulsó hacia delante y mientras salía de la enorme esclusa cambió a modalidad caza. Jim mantuvo una velocidad relativamente baja mientras se alejaba de la salida antes de comenzar un patrón de espera alrededor de la Colonia. Al cabo de unos momentos giró hacia la izquierda y Cinthya pudo por fin ver la enorme nave en todo su esplendor.  
Jim comenzó a volar a unos escasos 500 metros de la nave, para que la boquiabierta joven pudiera apreciar el tamaño colosal de la Colonia.  
-Es enorme. -Dijo atónita.  
-Te lo dije. Es una de las naves más grandes construidas por el Consorcio Macross.  
El gigantesco reactor dominaba toda la masa de la nave, pero a su alrededor se encontraban agrupados los enormes módulos que conformaban la verdadera maquinaria que daba vida a toda la flota. O al menos, que había dado.  
Solo unos cuantos sectores estaban iluminados, todas las estructuras, enormes tanques de materias primas, gases, combustible y minerales estaban sumidos en una total oscuridad Solo aquí y allá alguna baliza o una luz intermitente, un destello que delataba algun equipo de soldadura trabajando fuera de la nave, daban alguna señal de vida en la silenciosa mole. Cada sector de la enorme fábrica se especializaba en la fabricación o la manipulación de una clase específica de material, respetando el espíritu de diseño modular, las enormes estructuras brotaban como hongos alrededor del reactor, sin tener en cuenta el menor respeto a las leyes de simetría o estética.  
-¿Qué es esa enorme rueda? -Preguntó Cinthya señalando una estructura con forma de arco que se elevaba por sobre los demás módulos, varios centenares de metros a un lado del reactor.  
-Creo que es un acelerador de partículas. -Dijo Jim. -Algunos materiales se fabrican mediante la manipulación de energía cuántica a altas velocidades.  
-Control Rainbow para Ambar Uno ¿Me reciben?  
Cinthya desvió la mirada de la enorme nave y se centró en sus instrumentos y en responder la comunicación entrante. -Aqui Ambar Uno, los recibo perfectamente.  
-Les paso el reporte meteorológico del Campo chicos.  
-¿Meteorológico? -Pregunto confundida la joven. -¿Tiene un sistema meteorológico el Campo?  
-Algo similar, es un sistema dinámico que suele fluctuar en respuesta a actividad del espacio normal y del sub-espacio dimensional. Nosotros lo tratamos como si fuera un reporte climatológico. -Explicó pacientemente Rebecca  
-Entendido Rainbow. ¿Cual es el estado del Campo?  
-La Superficie de Falla se encuentra en expansión, debería llegar a su pico máximo entre las 1300 y 1400 horas. Tengan en cuenta que las comunicaciones irán empeorando a medida que avance la mañana.  
-¿No podemos usar la radio estándar? -Preguntó Jim.  
-Solo entre tu y tu equipo, la radiación electromagnética de la anomalía no permite que ninguna onda de radio se proyecte más allá de unos centenares de metros.  
-¿Y si pasamos todas las comunicaciones del Campo a través del enlace FOLD de mi nave? El transmisor del VF-17S2 puede amplificar la señal y atravesar la falla.  
Se escuchó un suspiro por la comunicación. -Eso son cosas que solo puede hacer Tass chico, yo con suerte se como se maneja esta radio y poco más.  
-Entendido Rainbow. -Dijo Cinthya. -Nos arreglaremos como podamos.  
-Perfecto... ah, esperen un segundo que la Capitan quiere decirles algo.  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y la voz de Amanda se escuchó por los sistemas de comunicación de la cabina. -Teniente, solo queria decirle que confíe plenamente en mi equipo. El Campo tiene sus reglas y no conocerlas puede ser fatal en muchas situaciones. Manténganse cerca de Ralph y obedezcan sus instrucciones. Eso es todo.  
-Gracias Capitana. -Dijo Jim. -Intentaremos molestar lo menos posible a su equipo.  
-Buena suerte. Rainbow fuera. -Dijo Amanda cerrando la comunicación.  
Cinthya se movió inquieta en su asiento. Hasta el momento del “incidente” con Will no había pensado en que su misión la pusiera en riesgo de muerte. El viaje espacial tenia sus muchos peligros, pero hacia casi 100 años que el hombre había aprendido a sobrevivir en el espacio y la tecnología actual lo facilitaba aún más.  
-Que amable. -Rió sarcásticamente Jim.  
-¿En Serio es tan peligroso el Campo? -Preguntó tímidamente la joven.  
-Bueno... para el vuelo espacial al menos, lo es. La cantidad de desperdicios hacen que volar a altas velocidades sea muy peligroso, además de que siempre suelen haber misiles o minas desperdigados por todos lados. El otro problema es usar un radar, es casi imposible discernir qué es cada cosa... generalmente uno tiene que confiar mas en sus ojos que en los instrumentos y finalmente. -Dijo suspirando. -La maldita anomalía esa.  
En esos momentos la nave terminó de pasar por el costado de la Rainbow y pudieron ver la enorme cola que se extendía desde la parte posterior de la misma.  
-Mire Cinthya ¿Se acuerda lo que le conté sobre la cola?  
-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó asombrada la joven.  
Por encima de los dos enormes propulsores que la Rainbow tenia en su parte posterior se extendia una enorme estructura alargada que se iba afinando a medida que se extendia lejos de la gigantesca nave.  
-Esa es la cola de las Three Star aunque... esto es nuevo. -Dijo Jim intrigado.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-La cola no es más que un gigantesco disipador de calor, como la temperatura del espacio interestelar es de -270 grados aproximadamente, es mucho más eficiente para eliminar el calor residual y enfriar ciertos fluidos hacerlos circular por esta estructura... pero es la primera vez que veo una cola como esta.  
-¿Qué es lo diferente Jim? -Dijo Cinthya tratando de ver por la cabina hacia donde señalaba Jim.  
-Parece haber sido modificada con algún tipo de blindaje exterior... en varias Three Star que he visto el disipador de calor no tiene más que unos metros de anchura en la base que lo conecta a la nave y se va estrechando hasta ser de algunos centímetros en la punta.  
Lo que ambos veían era la enorme estructura completamente recubierta de placas metálicas con forma exagonal, de forma que lo que debería ser una especie de “ala” aparecia a la vista de los pilotos como una enorme lanza, de mas de un kilómetro y medio de largo y varias decenas de metros de anchura.  
-¿Porque habran hecho semejante modificación? -Preguntó Cinthya  
-Ni idea, pero a lo mejor es para ocultar las emisiones infrarrojas.. estas cosas brillan como un lanzallamas cuando se las mira con visión térmica.  
El caza pasó sobre la estructura y rodeó a la Colonia por el otro lado. Jim parecía pensativo y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que una nueva comunicación llegó por la radio.  
-Recolector a Ámbar Uno ¿Me Reciben?  
-Aqui Ambar Uno, los escuchamos fuerte y claro ¿Es usted Señor Savann? -Respondió Cinthya  
-Llameme Ralph, por favor. -Dijo el gigante entre carcajadas. -Estamos saliendo desde la cubierta ocho, por debajo de ustedes.  
Cinthya miró hacia abajo y pudo ver unas pequeñas luces de navegación rojas y verdes que parpadeaban varios cientos de metros bajo ellos. Realmente era increíble poder ver en cualquier dirección como si la cabina fuera transparente, cuando en realidad estaban rodeados de un blindaje de varios centímetros de espesor.  
-Los vemos, Recolectores. -Dijo Jim accionando la palanca de mando, lo que hizo que el caza se sambulliese en picada. Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros el caza desplegó las piernas y se detuvo casi de inmediato junto a Ralph, enfundado en un enorme traje espacial con lo que parecían grandes herramientas adheridas a su espalda.  
A su lado se encontraba una enorme estructura con forma de cruz donde un transporte habia sido anclado en el centro de la misma.  
-Disculpen la demora. -Dijo Ralph inclinando un poco la cabeza. -Ya estamos listos para salir. Hagamos un checkeo final. Recolector uno Listo.  
-Recolector dos, listo.  
-Recolector tres, listo.  
Cinthya miró al transporte y vió como dos pilotos la saludaban a través del cristal de la cabina. Ella contestó amigablemente agitando la mano.  
-Ambar Uno listo. -Dijo la joven por la radio.  
-Ah! -Dijo Ralph de improviso. -Una cosa más Teniente. ¿Tienen cargados los códigos IFF para el Campo? No queremos que pase otro ehh... accidente.  
-Tass los cargó desde su terminal durante la revisión de ayer. -Dijo Jim por la radio. -¿Son códigos Zentradi?  
-De hecho son códigos de dos flotas diferentes. La batalla que se dió en este lugar debió haber durado días enteros.  
-¿Se enfrentaron dos flotas Zentradi en este lugar? -Preguntó intrigada Cinthya.  
-Tres.  
-¿Tres? -Ahora era Jim el interesado. -¿Cual era la tercera flota?  
-El Ejército de Supervisión. -Dijo Ralph mientras activaba los propulsores de su traje y se dirigía flotando lentamente hacia la plataforma, donde se ubicó en una especie de asiento hecho de caños y placas soldadas. Al parecer su traje tenía alguna clase de encastre magnético que lo atrajo rápidamente cuando flotó sobre el asiento.  
-Salgamos entonces, Ambar uno no se quede atras ¿Eh? -Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago.  
-Entendido!. -Dijo Jim mientras se ubicaba unos veinte metros por detrás de la enorme plataforma.  
La Rainbow estaba anclada a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de distancia del Campo. Si bien “Anclada” no era la palabra exacta, la enorme nave se encontraba en órbita estacionaria alrededor del enorme cementerio de naves, de modo que siempre mantenía la misma posición con respecto a los ejes del centro de la anomalía. También había otra razón aún más importante; ocasionalmente el Campo solía expulsar lo que en la jerga de la Colonia se conocía como “escupitajos” de escombros. Esto se debía a que la anomalía barría el campo como si de una inmensa cuchara se tratara, revolviendo continuamente los enormes restos de naves, haciendo que estos colisionasen y se fragmentaran en trozos más pequeños. Ocasionalmente, cuando la anomalía se expandía paralelamente al disco de material, la enorme fuerza hacía que los escombros acelerarán y escaparan de la atracción gravitacional del cuerpo oscuro que se encontraba en el centro, creando “disparos” de material en cualquier dirección. La Red EWR de la Rainbow estaba especialmente preparada para detectar estos peligros y advertir a la tripulación sobre trayectorias y posibles colisiones.  
Todo esto iba leyendo Cinthya en su Pad mientras las dos “Naves” volaban en dirección al Campo. La nave utilitaria que propulsaba la estructura tubular aceleraba constantemente para poder mover toda la pesada estructura, pero aun así tardaron casi treinta minutos en alcanzar una velocidad “crucero”. Jim había activado el piloto automático para que mantuviera la posición y velocidad relativas a la nave de Ralph y mientras la computadora se encargaba de volar la nave, se relajó en el asiento delantero.  
Cinthya dejó de lado su Pad y se concentró en la enorme pantalla que dominaba la mayor parte de su panel de instrumentos. Cada armamento o equipo montado en el VF-17 tenía su propia interfaz, en este caso lo que aparecia desplegado frente a sus ojos era un resumen de la vaina de medición y recolección de datos que ahora colgaba de una de las alas del caza. Cinthya ya había ejecutado las revisiones previas al despegue y los sensores ya estaban calibrados y listos para recoger datos. La joven deslizó sus dedos sobre la pantalla y activó las instrucciones necesarias para iniciar el estudio. Una pequeña ventana de video se abrió en la esquina inferior derecha mostrando en vivo la vaina en el anclaje de armamento del ala derecha. Una serie de pitidos y varias luces verdes indicaron el inicio de actividad en los sistemas. A través del video Cinthya comprobó como unos pequeños paneles se desplegaron a lo largo de la vaina, listos para comenzar la captura de datos.  
-Vaina de medición activa. -Informó Cinthya.  
La interfase comenzó a arrojar información en forma de gráficos y tablas a medida que los datos eran recolectados. Cantidad y tipo de radiación, Rayos cósmicos, temperatura externa.  
La joven abrió un log personal y comenzó a describir un breve resumen de las operaciones y preparativos que se llevaron a cabo al salir de la Colonia.  
-Jim. -Preguntó levantando la cabeza. -¿Qué es el Ejército de Supervisión?  
El piloto se puso derecho en su asiento. -¿No lo sabes? La Macross era originalmente una nave del Ejército de Supervisión que cayó a La Tierra mientras escapaba de la flota de Boddole Zer.  
-Creía que la Macross era de la Protocultura.  
-Es un error común eso. -Dijo Jim. -Mucha de la información todavía sigue siendo clasificada y no es de público conocimiento. En realidad el Ejército de Supervisión y la Protocultura son algo así como la misma cosa.  
-¿La misma cosa?  
-El Ejército de Supervisión está formado por elementos que antiguamente formaron parte de la Protocultura. No se mas detalles que esos, solo soy un soldado. -Dijo el piloto encogiéndose de hombros.  
Cinthya se quedó pensativa unos segundos, luego se inclinó sobre la pantalla y minimizó la interfaz de datos, abrió una ventana nueva e ingreso a la base de datos de su propio Pad. Tenía guardados una serie de videos documentales bajados de la Red Galaxy sobre los acontecimientos de la Primera Guerra Espacial. La ASS-1 (1) se estrelló en La Tierra en el año 1999. El ingreso a la atmósfera de la nave alienígena (Y la enorme ola de destrucción que se produjo durante su trayectoria descendente) había sido captado por numerosas cámaras alrededor del mundo. Cinthya contempló las imágenes y videos con fascinación.  
-Hey Jim.  
-Hmmm?  
-¿Porqué los Zentradi están en guerra con el Ejército de Supervisión?  
-Porque están programados para ello. -Se escuchó la voz de Ralph de pronto. -Lo siento, no quería meterme en su conversación y el enlace había quedado abierto de todas formas, pero parece que el Gobierno Unificado no quiere que los civiles sepan la historia completa  
-¿Programados? -Preguntó Cinthya.  
Ambos pilotos miraron hacia adelante, en dirección al gigante que viajaba sentado sobre la estructura de metal y les pareció que inclinaba la cabeza.  
-Hmmm... tal vez “Condicionados” sea una palabra mas adecuada.  
Varios resplandores intermitentes indicaron que los propulsores delanteros habían comenzado a frenar las naves. El viaje estaba llegando a su fin pero de todas formas tardarian un largo rato en desacelerar hasta detenerse por completo.  
-Es extraño. -Dijo Jim. -Yo no me siento “Condicionado” a matar a nadie de ese Ejército.  
-Eso es porque ha nacido y crecido expuesto a la cultura, Teniente. -Respondió Ralph.  
-¿Tienen algo que ver con el instinto? -Preguntó la joven.  
-No lo creo, una de las cosas que recibí “de regalo” con este cuerpo gigante fué un gusto desquiciado por la violencia y no, ninguna canción de Minmay pudo quitarmelo.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio mientras el radar del caza comenzaba a detectar los primeros escombros metálicos e informaba al piloto sobre el peligro de acercarse a la zona. Jim ignoró los avisos y dejó que el piloto automático aumentara en 50 metros más la distancia de separación con la plataforma de los Recolectores.  
-Estamos llegando. -Dijo uno de los pilotos del transporte.  
Cinthya cerró la interfaz de la vaina y abrió una ventana de video que mostraba la visión frontal del caza, de modo que pudo ver todo el frente sin que el asiento de Jim le obstruyera la vista. Había una enorme nube de material a unos 400 metros de donde estaban, pedazos de metal y grandes piezas de lo que parecían ser trozos de naves gigantes, todos girando lentamente en diferentes direcciones, aunque permaneciendo completamente inmóviles con respecto a la nave.  
Las luces de la plataforma se encendieron, indicando que el campamento estaba por ser descargado.  
-Aqui Recolectores a Rainbow. -La voz de Ralph se escuchó en la cabina. -Arribo a las coordenadas confirmado. Iniciamos despliegue del campamento.  
-Aqui Rainbow. -Las comunicaciones mostraban una marcada degradación de la calidad de audio, apenas audible por sobre la interferencia. -Recibido Recolectores. Buena caza ahi afuera.  
La computadora del VF-17 indicó que el objetivo se había detenido por completo y Jim tomó el control de la nave, comenzando a orbitar alrededor del campamento a poca velocidad.  
Mientras tanto, el transporte se separaba lentamente de la plataforma a la vez que Ralph se incorporaba y flotaba en dirección al mismo.  
-¿Estamos en la periferia del disco exterior? -Preguntó Cinthya.  
-Así es, aquí el material es mucho más “fino” y se puede trabajar con relativa seguridad. El disco mide un centenar de metros de altura asi que hay espacio de sobra para movernos cuando estemos dentro. -Explicó Ralph.  
-¿Nunca se aventuran más allá de la periferia?  
-Eso sería muy peligroso Teniente. Aquí hay material de sobra para recolectar. -Dijo uno de los pilotos de la nave de transporte.  
Finalmente el gigante llegó al transporte y se sujetó firmemente al casco mediante poderosos agarres magnéticos.  
-Vamos. -Dijo.  
Jim pasó a modo Gerwalk para poder maniobrar mejor entre los escombros, pero la ruta que el piloto del transporte seguía estaba completamente despejada y avanzaron con relativa facilidad durante varios centenares de metros dentro de la nube de material y escombros. Ralph observaba los escombros en busca de algo interesante que rescatar, de pronto golpeó repetidamente el casco de la nave con su puño y esta se detuvo inmediatamente.  
-Allá. -Dijo señalando una particular pila de restos. -Empecemos ahi.  
Resultó ser una armadura Meltrandi, uno de los cientos de miles de Queadluun que había desparramados por todo el campo. Mientras Ralph revisaba el robot, Jim permaneció a unos diez metros observando la operación.  
-¿Que rescatan de esos robots? -Preguntó Cinthya.  
-Principalmente las aleaciones del reactor y los sistemas de control de las articulaciones. Son materiales que cuestan mucho dinero producir de cero y aquí están flotando en cantidades inagotables... hmmm.. no, este no sirve. -Dijo Ralph separándose de los restos. -Tiene el reactor fundido, busquemos otro.  
Repentinamente un grito se escuchó en la transmisión y todos se sobresaltaron.  
-¡Cinthya! ¿Que paso estas bien? -Exclamó Jim tratando de darse vuelta para ver a su copiloto.  
-¿Que sucedió Teniente? -Gritó Ralph por la radio.  
-A- Ahí, a la derecha. -Se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Cinthya.  
Jim giró la nave rápidamente y se encontró de frente con el enorme cadáver momificado de un soldado Zentradi. El cuerpo estaba acribillado y despedazado, pero la ropa había mantenido los pedazos más o menos unidos y el casco estaba roto, exponiendo el horripilante rostro gigante congelado en una eterna mueca grotesca.  
-Un cadáver. -Dijo Jim. -Falsa alarma.  
Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio por la comunicación de radio.  
-¿Estas bien Cinthya? -Preguntó Ralph acercándose a la nave. -Lo siento, debí haberte advertido sobre esto, el campo esta sembrado de cadáveres.  
Cinthya respiraba agitadamente y se había llevado la mano al pecho. Pasaron varios minutos antes que su respiración se normalizara y pudiese hablar nuevamente.  
-Estoy bien Ralph, disculpa. -Dijo algo más tranquila.  
-Debería alejarse un poco más Teniente. -Dijo el gigante mientras se impulsaba hacia el transporte.  
Jim no habló, se había quedado pensativo en cuanto vió al enorme soldado flotando frente a la nave.  
El trabajo continuó toda la mañana sin ninguna novedad. Encontrar armaduras intactas era bastante difícil, ya que los impactos solían ser en su mayoría en la zona del reactor o en la cabina del piloto. A pesar de todo consiguieron dos armaduras en bastante buen estado que trasladaron al transporte.  
Alrededor del mediodía perdieron por completo las comunicaciones con la Colonia y la vaina de medición de datos registró picos enormes de interferencia FOLD y radiación de neutrones. La enorme cantidad de escombros detenía la mayor parte de los neutrones como si de un escudo se tratase, por lo que las emisiones en el espacio normal quedaban contenidas casi por completo dentro del mismo Campo. El medio subdimensional era otro tema, aquí la falla se expandía con total libertad a través del espacio, sin ningún obstáculo que lo obstruyera.  
Hicieron una pausa para comer algunas raciones mientras charlaban sobre lo que habían visto en el Campo. Cinthya estaba mucho más calmada y si bien Jim había estado alerta para no acercarse a nada que asustara a su copiloto, no se habían cruzado con ninguna otra dificultad.  
“Acamparon” tras un enorme pedazo de casco de algun crucero Zentradi, la enorme pieza de metal media unos 150 metros de largo por 80 de alto, por lo que Ralph y el Caza de Jim entraron cómodamente. Si bien tanto el traje de Ralph como las naves del resto del grupo poseian protecciones para el tipo de radiación que emanaba el Campo, nunca estaba de mas algo de protección extra en caso de una emisión extrema de energía.  
-Estas muy callado estas últimas horas Jim. -Dijo Cinthya quitándose el casco para poder comer un bocadillo.  
-¿Eh? Ah no... no pasa nada Cinthya. -Respondió el piloto imitando a su compañera quitándose también el casco. -Simplemente estaba pensando en que traté de sacar el rifle cuando te asustó lo del cadáver y me di cuenta que no lo tengo cargado.  
-Jim miró su pantalla frontal y comprobó que las comunicaciones estaban configuradas localmente, ni Ralph ni el resto de los Recolectores (Que estaban conversando animadamente en el otro extremo de las ruinas de la nave Zentradi) podían escucharlos. -No me siento seguro volando por este cementerio si no tengo un arma encima.  
Cinthya comenzó a beber de un pequeño envase de jugo a través de un sorbete, mientras contemplaba los innumerables trozos de metal que giraban por todas partes, algunos mas rápidamente que otros, denotando que habían sido perturbados hace poco tiempo, ya sea por algún movimiento de la falla o por el impacto con alguna de las naves de los Recolectores.  
-Dime Jim. -Comenzó a hablar tímidamente la joven. -¿Porque te dieron esta misión de escolta a ti? No pareces ser alguien que haga esta clase de trabajos.  
-La verdad es que no, nuestro trabajo es dar soporte a escuadrones de ataque o intervención rápida.  
-¿Entonces por qué te tocó a ti y no a otro?  
Jim dejó de masticar la barra de cereal que estaba comiendo en ese momento y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver por encima de su hombro. -¿Queres que te cuente por qué? Es algo larga la historia.  
Cinthya se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se acurrucaba en el asiento. -Soy toda oídos Teniente.  
-Jim suspiró y empezó a contar su historia.


	23. Chapter 23

Nací en una flota de colonización de la UNS en el año 2029. No era una flota de exploración sinó una caravana de colonos de La Tierra que viajaban para asentarse en las nuevas colonias de las minas de Barnard. Mis padres se conocieron a bordo de uno de esos transportes y yo nací al llegar al cinturón de asteroides que rodeaba al planeta que sería mi hogar durante toda mi infancia.  
Fué una época muy difícil para ser un niño en una colonia minera. Las rebeliones comenzaron a propagarse por todo el planeta a medida que el descontento con las autoridades del gobierno unificado aumentaba año a año... fue por aquella época que la UNSpacy se reorganizó en la NUNS y concedió los estatutos democráticos a las colonias recién formadas... claro que para entonces los focos rebeldes se expandian casi tan rápido como las naves de colonización a lo largo de la galaxia.  
En fin, como te decia mi infancia no fué de las mejores... en el modulo habitacional que conformaba el campamento minero del sector que nos habia sido asignado, conviviamos doscientas personas en condiciones bastante deplorables. La mayoría de los colonos eran gente sin recursos que aceptaron trabajar por 5 años en las nuevas minas de Barnard para obtener los créditos necesarios para mudarse a los mundos desarrollados o a una flota de colonización con mejor calidad de vida.  
Los primeros años fueron de una monotonía completa. Cuando cumplí los 5 años y ya estaba en la escuela primaria estalló la primera gran rebelión en Barnard: una demora en la logística del reparto de las raciones alimenticias fueron el detonante, pero el conflicto se venía gestando hacía mucho tiempo ya.  
El primer complejo que se rebeló eran en su mayoría Zentradis micronizados de la Colonia XXII. Yo siempre creí que debió haber sido muy duro para esa primera generación de Zentradis que, encandilados con las maravillas de la Cultura, descubrieron el peor lado de la civilización humana, realmente no los culpo. Al principio solo fue una huelga que duró varios días, con pequeños actos de sabotaje en las líneas de transporte y los vehículos terrestres que llevaban maquinaria al interior de las minas. La cosa no debería haber pasado a mayores, pero el destacamento de militares que el Gobierno Unificado había emplazado en el planeta manejó desastrosamente el asunto.... cosa que no me extraña, Barnard fué, durante muchos años, un destino de castigo para “enfriar” las cabezas de los pilotos demasiado “salvajes”. No se podía esperar mucho de semejante grupo de soldados tan obsesionados con apretar el gatillo.  
En definitiva, al principio cortaron la comunicación con las redes espaciales y las noticias de la huelga apenas lograron salir del planeta. Para cuando algunos medios de comunicación llegaron a la órbita de Barnard se les negó el permiso para aterrizar y las noticias cesaron por completo. Los diferentes enclaves coloniales comenzaron uno tras otro a reconocer la gravedad de la situación y enviaron representantes a las autoridades. La situación se estancó durante varios meses, durante los cuales se intentó negociar una salida pacifica a la crisis que habia paralizado por completo la explotación minera del planeta.  
Al final, el peor escenario tuvo lugar en Barnard; las fuerzas militares irrumpieron en el complejo tomado a sangre y fuego para sofocar la rebelión de un solo golpe. Lo que no sabían es que su bloqueo no había sido del todo efectivo y las cámaras de seguridad transmitieron en vivo a todo el planeta la masacre llevada a cabo por las tropas de la UNSpacy. Lo que el comandante de la guarnición había previsto como una operación relámpago, de apenas unas horas de duración, se convirtió en una guerra de guerrillas que abarcó todo el planeta, casi medio millar de colonos furiosos y cansados de los abusos de las autoridades.  
Llegados a este punto del conflicto, era claro que la crisis no podía resolverse con las autoridades del planeta.  
El principal problema fue que toda comunicación con el exterior estaba bloqueada tras un cortafuegos a escala planetaria. Incluso ante semejante mordaza digital, fue remarcable la inventiva y resolución por parte de los ingenieros y programadores que habían quedado confinados en las colonias, quienes lentamente comenzaron a transmitir información a través de los canales controlados del Gobierno Unificado. Byte a byte los videos de la masacre de la Colonia XXII fueron filtrándose camuflados en correos electrónicos, archivos de texto y cualquier otra transmisión digital que era exhaustivamente revisada por la censura militar.  
Fue así como a más de un año del levantamiento de la primer colonia minera, el público se enteró de las atrocidades cometidas en el planeta y todo salió a la luz.  
No sirvió de nada.  
El tiempo pasaba y la situación seguía estancada. Era como si toda la humanidad le hubiese dado la espalda al planeta Barnard y lo que pasaba en el. La expectativa que siguió a las noticias de que las imágenes del ataque a la Colonia XXII habían sido divulgadas al público fué reemplazada por un sentimiento de desesperación y, en algunas colonias, de resignación.  
Nosotros no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando fuera del planeta, ya que el bloqueo funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Incluso los militares de Barnard estaban parcialmente ciegos cuando los eventos de la primavera del año 2036 nos estallaron en la cara, literalmente.

Desde el año 2030 las nuevas flotas de colonización basadas en las New Macross Class comenzaron a salir ininterrumpidamente de La Tierra en busca de planetas habitables. Una de esas flotas fué la comisionada con el nombre de Macross 6, que partió del planeta Tierra en Agosto del año 2035.  
La Flota 6 comenzó su recorrido exploratorio como sus antecesoras, siguiendo el Brazo de Orión en dirección al centro de la Vía Láctea. Una vez abandonado el cúmulo estelar vecino al Sol, cada flota abarcaba una ruta de exploración con un arco de separación de 20 grados con respecto a la flota predecesora, en esta etapa la Macross 6 realizó un procedimiento FOLD de rango extenso y saltó hacia un lejano cúmulo de estrellas, cuyas firmas espectograficas prometían un buen porcentaje de planetas en la zona habitable.  
Emergieron, en cambio, muy cerca de una pequeña flota Zentradi, probablemente remanentes de alguna flota dispersa años atrás en alguna batalla por el control del territorio.  
La nueva Battle 6 era, en su momento, la nave más poderosa de la flota del Gobierno Unido, incluso siendo sobrepasada numéricamente por 10 a 1 podia dar batalla a los cruceros Zentradi gracias a su cañon de energia.  
Lamentablemente tan extraordinaria nave solo había estado en el espacio por medio año, mientras que la flota Zentradi estaba compuesta por guerreros curtidos en innumerables batallas.  
Tras 12 horas de combate, que solo pueden ser calificados como una carnicería, la Colonia Macross 6 abandonó a su suerte a su dañada contraparte Battle 6 y realizó un FOLD de emergencia para salvar a los Colonos de las tropas Zentradi que se habían abierto paso a través del domo blindado, colisionando un crucero contra el escudo y usandolo como cabeza de puente para invadir la ciudad.  
Ese FOLD terminó con la enorme nave civil emergiendo casi dentro de débil atmósfera de Barnard.  
El estupor en las caras de las autoridades militares del planeta debió haber sido legendario. De pronto una enorme nave emerge e inicia un ingreso atmosférico descontrolado en medio de una conflagración de gas y restos de naves que habían salido del FOLD junto a la recién llegada. Al principio nadie sabía lo que estaba viendo, solo cuando el plasma y los escombros se dispersaron pudieron ver con horror la reconocible forma de almeja de una colonia Clase Nuevo Macross, con el inquietante agregado de un crucero Thuverl Salan incrustado en medio del escudo cerrado.  
Antes que pudiesen reaccionar, las alarmas orbitales comenzaron a enloquecer y media docena de cruceros Zentradis, no registrados en el Armisticio Humano-Zentradi, emergieron alrededor del planeta.  
La estructura por así llamarla “jerárquica” de las tropas Zentradi es en extremo simple y verticalista: Cada escuadrón de ataque tiene asignado un oficial que selecciona objetivos y se encarga de transmitir la estrategia desarrollada por los almirantes de la flota. No existen los “ascensos” en la armada Zentradi. Si un Oficial muere en batalla, sus subordinados continuarán siguiendo las mismas órdenes hasta morir o ganar la batalla. Dio la casualidad que la Flota 6 se cruzó con una flota alienígena sin ninguna clase de cadena de mando o estructura organizativa; en cuanto detectaron naves hostiles, todo los Zentradi atacaron al unísono y persiguieron a la Colonia hasta el Barnard sin ningún tipo de consideración táctica o estratégica. Ese mismo impulso fué el que hizo que, al salir del FOLD cerca del planeta, atacaran las primeras naves que tuvieron a tiro, justamente las fragatas que formaban parte del bloqueo logístico y de comunicaciones.  
La nave insignia del destacamento permanente de Defensa de Barnard fue la primera en explotar al recibir los disparos de artillería de los cruceros Zentraedi. Esto fue desastroso para las fuerzas de la NUNS que perdieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de toda capacidad táctica. Los cruceros y fragatas restantes organizaron una defensa apresurada y contraatacaron a los recién llegados sin saber a que se enfrentaban exactamente. La batalla en la órbita de Barnard se convirtió en un enfrentamiento total nave a nave, sin lugar a estrategias ni táctica alguna.  
Diez horas más tarde, sólo quedaba en órbita una seriamente dañada Fragata Northampton rodeada de chatarra espacial. El Capitán de dicha nave asumió el rol de Comandante de las fuerzas de la NUNS sobrevivientes y evaluó la situación con los pocos oficiales que habian podido salir de las otras naves en pods de escape. La Colonia 6 habia tocado tierra hace algunas horas y pedía desesperadamente ayuda. Las tropas Zentradi habían reducido la poca resistencia de la Colonia civil y estaban masacrando sistemáticamente a los habitantes.  
El improvisado nuevo Comandante debió entonces tomar una difícil decisión; realizar un FOLD hasta la base más cercana y solicitar refuerzos o intentar el rescate de la Colonia.  
Casi el 75% del escuadrón de ataque de la Fragata estaba destruido o seriamente dañado y atacar desde la atmósfera no era una opción viable. La posición de la nave Zentradi sobresaliendo del escudo de la Ciudad 6 era un blanco peligroso, si explotaba, la reacción en cadena destruiría a la Colonia en su totalidad. La unica estrategia posible era un asalto de infiltración con tropas desde tierra, las armas de energía estaban completamente descartadas.  
Cada enclave minero de Barnard estaba siendo custodiado por un pequeño destacamento de soldados. Dos VF-11 y un peloton de infanteria en cada uno de los asentamientos sumaban una veintena de Cazas y un par de centenares de hombres. Sin conocer la cantidad de Zentradis que estaban dentro de la Colonia o si disponian de Armaduras de Combate hacían imposible calcular las probabilidades de éxito de la misión, pero al menos, ahora era evidente que no se podía postergar la operación. La vida de los civiles dependia de la rapidez del ataque.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el bloqueo estaba levantado. Los trabajadores de los enclaves mineros vieron con asombro cómo se utilizaban los canales públicos para organizar el rescate a la nave caída.  
Veinte minutos más tarde, todos los escuadrones asignados a la custodia de las colonias mineras se habían reunido en lo profundo de un cañón escarpado, a diez kilómetros del sitio de impacto, listos para iniciar la ofensiva contra las últimas fuerzas Zentradi que quedaban en Barnard.  
Y no estaban solos.  
Casi trescientos civiles de las Colonias mineras, algunos pilotando los robots que utilizaban en las minas y otros portando taladros y armas improvisadas, se habían unido a la misión de rescate.  
No hubo arengas o mensajes de conciliación. De pronto todos supieron lo que era correcto hacer y lo hicieron.  
La solitaria fragata, ahora convertida en nave insignia de la NUNS, inició la entrada atmosférica y se dirigió en curso directo hacia el sitio donde la Colonia 6 yacía, levemente escorada, sobre el polvo de Barnard. Inmediatamente los cañones de artillería del sector del casco de la Thuverl Salan que sobresalia del escudo de la Colonia comenzaron a escupir fuego sobre la nave atacante. Al mismo tiempo, las fuerzas de tierra se pusieron en movimiento usando los accidentes en el terreno para ocultarse lo mejor posible del devastador fuego de los cañones Zentradi. Hombres y robots por igual se arrastraron por el terreno hasta quedar ocultos bajo la sombra del escudo de la enorme nave Colonial.  
En ese momento los VF-11, que se habían arrastrado en modo robot por los surcos del terreno, salieron disparados desde sus escondrijos y atacaron la artillería Zentradi con todo lo que tenían.  
Se perdieron un par de cazas, pero los cañones quedaron inutilizados y permitieron que los trabajadores y sus lentos robots mineros pudieran acercarse hasta la Colonia sin sufrir bajas.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos presenciaron la caída de la Fragata Northampton, completamente envuelta en llamas, sin nadie que la gobernase. El puente de mando había sido impactado y la tripulación había perecido instantáneamente. Aun así la nave continuó su descenso sin desviarse, tal cual como su Capitán lo había previsto, pasando por encima de la Colonia 6, mantuvo su trayectoria firme hasta estrellarse en una cadena montañosa cercana, dejando tras sí una oscura estela de humo, único recordatorio del sacrificio de un gran hombre y su tripulación.  
Los hombres permanecieron en silencio hasta que la nave desapareció tras las montañas, entonces al unísono, sin que nadie diera la orden, comenzó el ataque a la Colonia 6.  
El resto de mi infancia en Barnard lo pase oyendo hablar de esa batalla. Con apenas 7 años yo no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, solo recuerdo las estrellas fugaces que cayeron durante una semana entera, debido a la chatarra que quedó en la órbita baja del planeta. No obstante recordar el relato de esos hombres me llenaba de orgullo.  
La batalla fue sangrienta, literalmente. Se peleó cuerpo a cuerpo ya que los Zentradis no tenían casi munición y usaban los rifles como garrotes. Varios VF-11 fueron aplastados por la enorme fuerza de los gigantes. Incluso superados ampliamente en número y de haber estado luchando por casi dos días enteros, pelearon como demonios salidos de un cuento de horror.  
Cuando los Valkyrias se quedaron también sin munición, las cosas se pusieron muy feas, pero recordemos que los pilotos que estaban en Barnard eran prácticamente salvajes sin disciplina. Creo que eso también jugó en nuestro favor ya que al final todo se resolvió con puñaladas y golpes. Incluso los pesados robots de la minas, armados con láseres de abrasión y enormes taladros, no podían competir con la fuerza de los Zentradis y muchos operarios murieron aplastados dentro de sus cabinas producto de un puñetazo o fueron literalmente arrancados de sus máquinas y aplastados como moscas.  
Fue una victoria, amarga por cierto, la cantidad de vidas perdidas fue enorme, pero se rescató con vida a casi un millar de personas.  
Fué el fin de la rebelión en Barnard y el comienzo de una cooperación civil y militar que trajo paz al planeta.  
¿Y porqué cuento esto? bueno... ese fué el punto de inflexión en mi vida. Desde ese momento dejé de ver a los militares como asesinos y fué donde me propuse seriamente entrar en la milicia. Mis padres se opusieron por supuesto, pero no era el único: la mayoría de los niños de mi edad pedimos la entrada a la Academia Militar a los 12 años, como la humanidad estaba en alerta permanente luego del holocausto de la Primera Guerra Espacial, las academias aceptaban a cualquiera que tuviese esa edad, independientemente de lo que padres o tutores opinaran.  
Fue duro abandonar a mis padres, pero estaba completamente resuelto en evitar que el horror de un ataque Zentradi ocurriese nuevamente.

Desde ese momento y hasta que cumplí los 15 años, estuve a bordo de una nave de instrucción militar, una más de las muchas que llegaron a Barnard luego del ataque para formar un destacamento permanente, mucho más fortificado que la antigua guarnición que fuera aniquilada por los Zentradi. Allí continué mi educación básica y cuando cumplí los 15 años fui trasladado directamente a un instituto de educación militar en Eden.  
Fueron los años en donde la exploración y colonización del espacio sufrieron un gran impulso, donde las enormes flotas se construían tan rápidamente que casi no había seres humanos que se embarcasen en ellas, por lo que muchas dejaban La Tierra con más efectivos militares que civiles a bordo.  
También fué la época donde cambió el paradigma de operaciones de la recién formada NUNS. Se modificaron las formaciones de ataque y la cadena de mando. Se comenzaron a eliminar los escuadrones “de Elite” a favor de un patrón de combate más similar al Zentradi, donde los escuadrones eran mucho más numerosos en elementos de ataque y funcionaban como “oleadas” más que como unidades trabajando conjuntamente.  
Yo me crié escuchando las historias sobre los míticos escuadrones de ases de la Primer Guerra Espacial, de como el Escuadrón Bermellón, de solo 3 valkyrias podía enfrentarse a cientos de Zentradis y salir victoriosos. Heroes del calibre de Maximilian Jenius, Roy Focker o Hikaru Ichijyo fueron las leyendas que formaron en mi el deseo de ser piloto de cazas variables, por eso cuando el Alto Mando comenzó a modificar la estructura de las fuerzas de cazas a lo largo de la galaxia fue un durísimo golpe para los jóvenes que, como yo, soñaban con llegar a ser líderes de un escuadrón legendario.  
Aún así no me desanimé, las fuerzas especiales seguían existiendo y eran el destino ideal para alguien que buscara sobresalir entre el resto. Estudié duro, practiqué todo el tiempo. Practicamente volaba hasta mientras dormía. Sabía que la única forma de evitar que me asignaran a un simple escuadrón, obligado a patrullar cualquier olvidado agujero de la galaxia, era sobresalir en todo, en tener el mejor promedio, en ser el mejor cadete de mi clase.  
Y lo hice. Me gradué del Liceo Militar con las notas más altas de entre mis compañeros. Era el mejor piloto que se habia graduado ese año y tenia un record inigualable en simulación de combate y horas de vuelo acumuladas que sobrepasaban por mucho el recomendado para un cadete de mi edad. Me sentía en el cielo y, literalmente, me estrellé contra una montaña o, más precisamente, con la burocracia de la “Nueva” U.N.Spacy.  
Verás, no había lugar para mi en ningun lado.  
Mis notas me calificaban como un piloto recomendado para un escuadrón de operaciones especiales, pero no había ninguno que necesitase un reemplazo. Además la NUNS aun mantenía su antigua política de “cuidar” a los ases, asi que simplemente me dejaron “en reserva” y me enviaron a la superficie de Edén de “franco” por tiempo indeterminado, hasta que hubiese un lugar a donde enviarme.  
De pronto mi vida se convirtió en un tedio. Estaba confinado en tierra, sin poder volar por ser “demasiado bueno” para los escuadrones regulares.  
Al principio lo tomé como un desafío. Segui entrenando en los simuladores, me mantenia física y mentalmente preparado para salir disparado a la órbita de Edén al recibir la llamada de mi nueva asignación, llamada que, finalmente, tardaría tres años en llegar.  
En el año 2051 y con 22 años de edad entre al Escuadrón de Enlace Situacional de la Base Orbital New Dallas, en Edén. Uno de los pilotos fue ascendido de rango y dejó su lugar en el escuadrón Ámbar para ocuparse de entrenar pilotos en una de la bases de la superficie del planeta.  
Para aquel entonces yo ya había perdido la inocencia de mis años de instituto y francamente sentia impotencia al ver en lo que se había convertido los cuerpos “de elite” de la NUNS; los niveles de operatividad eran bajísimos, había más pilotos que aviones disponibles y encima no disponiamos de aeronaves de última generación, solo VF-11 standard y ni siquiera teníamos acceso a Fast-Packs actualizados. Al cabo de un tiempo comenzaron a dar de baja a muchos de los escuadrones de elite a bordo de las diferentes flotas Macross y recibimos los aviones “que sobraron”, fundamentalmente los VF-17.  
Se podria decir que hasta ese momento había tenido suerte. El Escuadrón de Enlace Situacional es un caso especial en la flota. A medio camino entre los escuadrones de reconocimiento y los de Operaciones Especiales nuestra posición era “útil” debido a que todavía no se encontró ninguna solución a las interferencias que provocan las irregularidades en el tejido FOLD, se necesita de alguna unidad especial que cubra los puntos “ciegos” cuando un frente de batalla se despliega en una zona de actividad FOLD anómala.  
Esa utilidad irremplazable nos permitió sobrevivir a los cambios de toda la estructura militar a lo largo de la Galaxia, incluso nuestros VF-17 fueron actualizados a la versión S2 luego de su reparación de media vida.  
No obstante nos ganamos la hostilidad de una buena parte de la plana mayor de las fuerzas. Piezas de repuesto, munición y a veces hasta los víveres nos eran retaceados de nuestro presupuesto anual. A medida que pasaban los años el escuadrón iba perdiendo cada vez más elementos, tanto humanos como mecánicos. Muchos pilotos se cansaron de la situación y pidieron ser trasladados a escuadrones comunes, yo no los culpo la verdad, el maltrato al que nos sometian rozaba la humillación.  
Lo peor comenzó el año pasado, cuando nos quitaron la fragata que siempre nos cobijaba y nos permitia desplegarnos en forma autónoma a un pequeño hangar en la Base New Dallas, la estación espacial que conociste cuando llegastes a Edén.  
Últimamente la operatividad del escuadrón era tan baja que comenzaron a “usarnos” para suplir otros roles. Escoltas, testeo de equipos, hasta hacer de “Taxi” a idiotas del alto mando. Muchos de mis compañeros estuvieron al borde de la insubordinación al ser convocados para servir de “blancos” a los cadetes que practicaban con misiles de salva.  
Pero lo aguantamos todo, los que quedamos estamos orgullosos de lo que hacemos y no vamos a rendirnos ante la sucia presión del Alto Mando… pero bueno, algunas de las cosas que sucedieron últimamente en la base rayan la desidia, no es la primera vez que al salir a una misión descubrimos que los “muchachos” del hangar pusieron el equipo equivocado o no cargaron munición viva en las armas, ni siquiera tenemos nuestro propio equipo de técnicos o mecánicos, ahora dependemos de la burocracia y como ves, casi nos cuesta la cabeza.  
Cinthya permaneció callada luego de que Jim hubiese terminado de hablar. Estaba agradecida de que su compañero hubiese compartido algo tan personal con ella y no sabía que decir. Por suerte una llamada en la radio cortó el silencio. Ralph y su equipo habían terminado el descanso y era hora de volver al trabajo.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt pegó un salto hacia atrás cuando Akemi tiró del cable del auricular y gritó su nombre al oído. La joven había estado tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo mediante gritos pero Matt estaba sumido en un estado de autismo mucho más profundo que lo usual.  
-Matt ¿Que te pasa? -Preguntó Akemi sentándose en el pupitre. -Hoy estas mas raro que de costumbre.  
Matt volvió a su posición original, osea recostado sobre el pupitre con la cara entre los brazos pero no se volvió a poner el auricular en el oído. -Dejame en paz Akemi, no dormí bien anoche.  
Akemi dirigió su mirada hacia la lunchera que sobresalia de debajo del pupitre de Matt, con un rápido movimiento la tomó y examinó su contenido; unos pocos granos de arroz blanco y restos de langostinos fritos y verduras.  
-¿Mina no te preparó hoy la vianda? -Preguntó interesada la joven. -¿Pasó algo algo ayer después de la escuela entre ustedes dos?  
Matt contestó con una especie de gruñido por lo que Akemi le dió un golpe en la cabeza con la lunchera y se alejó en busca de Mina, ignorando los insultos del joven pelirrojo.  
Resultó que su amiga no estaba en la escuela, al parecer había acompañado a la profesora Silvia para ayudarla en alguna tarea administrativa y como tampoco se lo veía a Manuel por ningún lado, decidió aprovechar la tarde en su entrenamiento.  
Se cambió de ropa en los vestidores y salió de la escuela vestida con su ropa deportiva, unos pantalones cortos, remera blanca y zapatillas deportivas. Se encaminó a la plaza pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días y de cómo la llegada de la Inspectora había cambiado tanto las cosas entre su grupo de amigos.  
Al llegar debajo de uno de los árboles comenzó a realizar una rutina de calentamiento, moviendo sus piernas lentamente y estirando cada uno de sus músculos. Esto le llevó otros 5 minutos que la ayudaron a despejar su mente y alejar cualquier preocupación.  
La escuela de la Colonia no tenia pista de atletismo y en realidad tampoco la necesitaba ya que salvo Akemi, no había gente con aptitudes atléticas en la Rainbow. Los alumnos si tenian actividad fisica en la escuela como clases obligatorias y el parque con sus senderos y espacios abiertos eran un lugar bastante apto para correr y realizar actividad física.  
Akemi comenzó a trotar siguiendo el contorno del parque. A esa hora solía haber gente pero todos conocían la rutina de la joven y le dejaban la “pista” libre mientras ella daba sus vueltas. En ese momento no había más de 8 o 10 personas en todo el lugar, la mayoría jubilados sentados en los bancos y conversando y una madre con sus dos pequeños hijos. Todos saludaron a Akemi cuando pasaba trotando junto a ellos.  
Al correr su mente estaba en paz, pero hoy no era paz lo que buscaba la joven sino que buscaba analizar los acontecimientos de los últimos días y poniendo su cuerpo en movimiento podía concentrarse en otros asuntos. Mina había salido temprano de su habitación esta mañana, cosa que nunca hacía ya que era Akemi la que siempre iba a golpear la puerta para ir juntas. No había preparado el almuerzo a Matt y esto también era extraño, sumado al comportamiento de su amigo… Matt había huido de la Inspectora Sanitaria el dia anterior y ella no lo había vuelto a ver pero… ¿Acaso había ido a visitar a Mina por la noche? No, eso no podía ser cierto, pero que esos dos hayan tenido una charla explicaba el porqué Mina había estado callada durante clases y no había tocado el tema de la Inspectora en toda la mañana.  
-Mierda. -Murmuró entre dientes.  
Eso abría un abanico de posibilidades, si Matt y Mina estuvieron reunidos anoche. ¿En la habitación de Matt o en la de Mina? Debió ser en el camarote de Mina o afuera en el pasillo, su amiga no era la clase de chica que visitara de noche el camarote de un chico ademas, conociendo a su amigo, era lógico que se fuera a disculpar por su forma de comportarse pero… Mina está enamorada de Matt y eso lo sabe casi toda la Colonia menos Matt que es un cabeza hueca. ¿Hablaron solamente de Cinthya? ¿No habrán hablado sobre otra cosa? ¿Y si Mina se animó a…? -No! -Dijo Akemi sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza. -Eso es mas increible todavia. -Se dijo.  
Conocía los pensamientos de su amiga asi como ella conocía los propios. Mina esperaría hasta la graduación para confesarle su amor a Matt, no antes y eso se debía a que dependiendo de la respuesta de Matt, Mina decidirá si abandona o no la Colonia Rainbow.  
La educación primaria y secundaria en la Colonia, al igual que en muchas otras Colonias o planetas es gratuita, no así las carreras terciarias o universitarias. La Rainbow, no obstante, proporcionaba una beca a un estudiante de cada promoción para que complete sus estudios en la universidad que elija, ya sea en La Tierra, Eden, o alguna de las diferentes flotas con Campus Universitarios que recorren la Galaxia.  
Mina fué la candidata ideal para esa beca desde hace mucho tiempo. Con notas sobresalientes y un comportamiento intachable, sus aptitudes la hacían merecedora indiscutible de semejante honor. En el caso de Akemi, su aspiración es convertirse en una profesora de educación física y llenar un vacío que siempre existió en la Rainbow, ya que nunca tuvieron un profesional dedicado enteramente a esa especialidad. La profesora Silvia era quien impartía clases a los chicos, pero no tenía una verdadera formación profesional.  
Akemi podía estudiar mediante la Red Galaxy y, en todo caso, se podia permitir el viajar a alguna academia a rendir exámenes y recibirse, pero no podría de ninguna manera pagar los gastos que demandarian estudiar todos esos años fuera de la Colonia.  
Mina, sin embargo, estaría dispuesta a rechazar la beca por quedarse junto a Matt. Eso la entristecía y sentía pena por su amiga, pero respetaría su decisión. Amaba a su amiga como la hermana que nunca tuvo.  
Se detuvo frente a las escaleras que daban acceso a los terrenos de la escuela, sin darse cuenta se encontró respirando agitada y casi sin aliento, sus cabellos estaban empapados de sudor.  
-¿Veintitrés vueltas? -Dijo una voz a su derecha. -¿Estas entrenando para una maratón o algo?  
Akemi giró la cabeza y vio a Manuel sentado en las escaleras mirándola con curiosidad.  
-¿Vein-ti que? -Preguntó la joven casi sin aliento acercándose a las escaleras.  
-Veintitrés, llegué apenas empezaste a correr y estuve sentado esperando a que terminaras, pero cada vez que pasabas me ignorabas completamente, a decir verdad no te quería interrumpir, nunca te había visto correr tanto. -Dijo lanzando una toalla en dirección a su amiga.  
Akemi atrapó la toalla y se secó el rostro empapado. Veintitrés vueltas... ¿Como se había distraído tanto? Ella solía dar unas quince, con razón estaba agotada.  
-Estoy mejorando mi resistencia Manu, nada más. -Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y se restregaba los cabellos con la toalla.  
-Ahh… -exclamó Manuel mirándola atentamente  
-¿Que- que estas mirando? -Preguntó intrigada la joven.  
-Que hoy estás usando rosa.  
Akemi miró a su amigo confundida y luego bajó la vista. Su remera estaba empapada de sudor y el sostén rosa se transparentaba por debajo de la tela mojada. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo y solo atinó a arrojar la toalla a la cara de su amigo.  
-Idiota! -Exclamó cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras corría hacia la escuela.  
Treinta minutos más tarde y luego de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Akemi salió de la escuela. Pasó por la máquina expendedora de bebidas y compró una botella de jugo de manzana. Al retirar la bebida se acordó del “incidente” con Cinthya y eso la hizo sonreír. Al bajar las escaleras del parque se encontró nuevamente con Manuel, que estaba leyendo atentamente su Pad y no la vió llegar.  
-¿Todavía holgazaneando Manu? -Pregunto Akemi mientras le pasaba la botella a su amigo.  
-Ah gracias. -Dijo el joven. -Hay novedades. -Dijo mientras desenroscaba la tapa del envase y le daba un trago rápido.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Mañana llega la Rio. -Dijo el joven devolviendo la botella. -Lo acaba de confirmar la Torre de Control por comunicado general.  
Akemi apoyó su bolso deportivo en uno de los escalones y se sentó junto a Manuel mientras miraba la pantalla. -¿Mañana? ¿Me parece a mi o llegan con retraso?  
-De un día. Al parecer El Campo está más-turbado que de costumb - ¡Auch! -Exclamó al ser golpeado por Akemi.  
-¿Comprastes algo? -Preguntó la joven.  
-Nada, estoy seco este mes ¿Y tu?  
-Un par de zapatillas. -Dijo señalando su calzado, que al parecer había tenido días mejores y estaba remendado en varios lugares.  
-¿Zapatillas? Fiuuu! -Exclamó Manuel. -Ni ahorrando dos meses me alcanzaría.  
La vida en las colonias del espacio profundo era costosa. Casi todos los bienes de consumo se traían desde los mundos o complejos industriales mediante naves de carga o correos de transporte de largo alcance. En el caso de la Rainbow, su situación era mucho más complicada. Su ubicación sumada a la pequeña población, hacían que fuera un destino poco deseado para los comerciantes que recorrían la galaxia y los bienes que la gente de la Colonia consumía llegaban a intervalos regulares en la Río Grande, una nave de transporte que enlazaba los pocos asentamientos humanos en este sector de la galaxia.  
Por supuesto, los precios eran excesivos. Cada objeto que llegaba a la Rainbow valía entre 6 y 8 veces más que en el lugar de donde provenían. Esto convertía a la pequeña Colonia en uno de los sitios más caros de la Galaxia.  
-¿Quien compró esto? -Preguntó Manuel resaltando un item en la pantalla. -¿Una Docena de huevos? ¿Que caraj…?  
-¿Huevos? -Preguntó intrigada Akemi.  
Al cumplir los quince años, cada estudiante recibe de la administración colonial una cuenta de fondos para uso personal y una asignación mensual de algunos cientos de créditos, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes sumaban algo de credito extra realizando algunas labores en su tiempo libre. Akemi, por ejemplo, organizaba reuniones los domingos por la mañana para trotar por el parque y realizar actividad física en forma grupal. La administración recompensaba estas actividades con bonus en la mensualidad de la joven así como a cualquiera que colaboraba activamente con el bienestar o desarrollo de la Colonia. Estas pequeñas entradas extra de créditos le permitía a los estudiantes hacer alguna que otra compra a través del portal de importación de la Rainbow, que servía de intermediario a las mercancías que llegaban del resto de la galaxia a través de la Río Grande, aproximadamente una vez cada 15 dias. Gracias a esto la colonia podía disponer de productos variados y frescos con regularidad.  
En el caso de las cuentas estudiantiles, compartían una misma casilla de correos, por lo que al revisar el portal de compras para confirmar el envío de las mercancías se podía ver un listado de todo lo que llegaba, aunque no quien había pedido cada cosa.  
-Debe de haber sido Mina. -Dijo Akemi. -Ella es la experta cocinera, aunque por qué compró huevos como envío estudiantil y no directamente en el dispensario de comestibles es muy raro. ¿No?  
-Ajá. -Dijo su amigo sin retirar la vista de la pantalla. -Además el precio es casi tres veces más caro… en fin, son unos putos huevos al fin y al cabo.  
Akemi asintió y miró pensativa el parque. La pantalla atmosférica había empezado a cambiar el tinte de luz y de a poco las tonalidades rosadas comenzaron a teñir los senderos y bancos. Quedaba muy poca gente ya, un par de ancianos que terminaba una partida de ajedrez y dos chicos pateando una pelota contra una de las paredes de metal. Estiró sus piernas y comenzó a masajear los músculos alternadamente. Al enfriarse luego de tan intenso y prolongado esfuerzo físico habían comenzado a doler levemente.  
-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Manuel apagando el Pad.  
-Si… aunque no me gustaria tener una contractura mañana por la mañana. -Dijo mientras flexionaba la rodilla de una y otra pierna.  
-Si queres te puedo acompañar a la enfermería a ver si hay alguna pomada desinflamatoria.  
-¿Y dejar que me pases vos la crema por mis piernas? Ni loca Manu. -Dijo Akemi entre carcajadas.  
Manuel levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia e inmediatamente se puso de pie. -¿Segura? -Dijo.  
-Estoy bien Manu, solo necesito llegar a casa y tirarme a dormir un rato.  
-¿Y la prueba de pasado mañana?  
-¿Que prueba.. ? ¡Mierda! -Exclamó Akemi tomándose la cabeza. -¡Inglés! ¡Me había olvidado!  
Manuel tendió la mano a la joven y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. -Ayer tuvimos el repaso, pero como estabas con la inspectora te perdiste la práctica, si queres te envio el resumen por mail.  
-Gracias Manu, te debo una.  
-Me debes como veinte ya. -Dijo el joven tomando su mochila del piso. -¿Segura que no queres que te lleve en andas?  
Como respuesta solo consiguió un empujón de su amiga, por lo que bajó de un salto los escalones restantes gracias al impulso extra y caminó hacia la salida del parque mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.  
Akemi permaneció un rato apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera flexionando las piernas. luego tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras, pero no siguió el mismo camino que su amigo había tomado minutos antes. Dió la vuelta por detrás del parque y se encaminó hacia los grandes ventanales.  
Al acercarse al salón de actos escucho el sonido del piano y supo que Matt estaba tocando. Se preguntó si el Doctor Evans estaría también con Matt, usando su música como ingrediente para vaya a saber qué experimentos desquiciados, pero lo que se escuchaba era una canción de Fire Bomber y Evans no permitía que Matt las interpretara mientras duraban los experimentos. Permaneció unos minutos en la puerta escuchando el sonido del piano pero sin atreverse a entrar, finalmente dió la vuelta al edificio y se acercó a una de las ventanas cercanas al fondo de la pared.  
Las paredes metálicas que envolvían el sector habitable de la Colonia no eran lisas, sino que se componían de grandes segmentos modulares donde cañerías y soportes se entrelazaban formando una verdadera pared de metal que dividía cada zona de la enorme nave. Akemi se encaramó a uno de los grandes tubos que recorrian la pared en forma horizontal y que le permitió asomarse a la última ventana del edificio, que siempre estaba entreabierta. Ahora Matt interpretaba un canción conocida, de eso estaba segura. ¿Cual? Hizo memoria y recordó el nombre: Angel Voice, también recordaba el estribillo:

Voz Angelical, te encontré  
Brillando más allá del horizonte  
Tu rostro no fue un sueño  
Fluye y sigue fluyendo  
Volvamos a encontrarnos  
Cuando cierre mis ojos  
estarás siempre en mi corazón  
Voz Angelical

Permaneció encaramada a la ventana escuchando en silencio. Las versiones de piano que Matt ejecutaba eran maravillosas y la hacían sentir muy bien, cosa que no sucedía con las canciones que él había compuesto por su cuenta. Muchas veces se juntaban los cuatro amigos a escuchar y si bien Matt tocaba de maravilla sus composiciones sólo transmitían sensaciones de un profundo sentimiento de soledad, más cercano a la melancolía que a la alegría y vitalidad que los “covers” de Fire Bomber irradiaban desde el piano. ¿Era consciente Matt de los sentimientos que su música producía? ¿No era feliz en la Colonia? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su mente cuando un ligero pellizco en el muslo casi la hace gritar. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a Mina que había trepado por los caños y estaba junto a ella con un dedo en los labios rogando que no haga ruido.  
Ambas chicas se sentaron en las tuberías de cara a la ventana dispuestas a escuchar la práctica de su amigo.  
-¿Hace mucho que llegaste Akemi? -pregunto Mina.  
-Ni hace diez minutos. -Dijo la joven. -A decir verdad vine con la esperanza de encontrarte acá.  
-Silvia me estuvo paseando casi toda la tarde. -Mina se estiro de brazos y piernas mientras contemplaba el parque desde la altura. -Tuvimos que hacer dos viajes a La Torre.  
“La Torre” era como se conocía comúnmente a las oficinas administrativas de la Colonia. La mayoría de los trámites y asuntos civiles y judiciales, se trataban en lo más alto del sector habitable, unos pisos por debajo de la oficina de Amanda.  
-Anoche Matt vino a mi camarote. -Continuó hablando Mina. -Dijo que estaba avergonzado por cómo se comportó frente a la inspectora y queria disculparse… tambien me confesó lo del robot que está armando con Will.  
Akemi miró a su amiga con cara de sorpresa -¿Te lo dijo? -Preguntó atónita.  
La joven asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia la ventana. -No estoy segura, pero creo que estaban muy cerca de empezar a hacer pruebas con él, tal vez hasta quisiera salir al espacio de una.  
-Imposible. -Dijo categóricamente Akemi. -Matt no sabe nada sobre pilotar robots, ni siquiera se anima a manejar los transportes electricos y siempre me deja conducir a mi o a Manu.  
-Puede ser, el caso es que le conté que tu y Manu también están al tanto de su plan, no hace falta que sigas disimulando.  
Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio al percibir que Matt había dejado de tocar, al cabo de unos momentos los acordes de Light the Light comenzaron a sonar y ambas retomaron su conversación.  
-¿Solo de eso hablaron? -Pregunto Akemi.  
Mina miró primero a su amiga y luego desvió su mirada hacia los árboles, ya oscurecidos por la declinante luz que las pantallas proyectaban sobre el desierto parque colonial. Las sombras se estaban alargando y troncos y columnas de metal se confundian en una especie de bosque uniforme de tonos tierra y ocres.  
Sin decir una palabra, bajaron lentamente de las tuberías para no hacer ruido y echaron a andar por el parque tomadas de la mano.  
Matt dejó de tocar el piano en cuanto dejó de sentir la presencia de sus amigas.  
Como había adquirido esa “habilidad” el no lo sabia. Simplemente la realización de que podía hacerlo se asentó en su mente en algún momento y nunca se lo cuestionó, eso si, sabia al menos que esa extraña habilidad estaba relacionado con su música.  
Cuando Matt tocaba el piano sentía que la música fluía en forma de una corriente que se expandía a través del espacio, no como las ondas sonoras que reaccionan a la acústica del salón y que él conocía perfectamente. Este nuevo comportamiento de la música (o tal vez era como Evans la llamaba “Energia Musical”) era de una índole completamente diferente. Matt sentía que la música se proyectaba más allá de las paredes del salón y, por si fuera poco, interactuaba no con la materia, sino con las personas. Mientras tocaba el piano, creía imaginar como las ondas de su música rodeaban a una persona, así como una roca interrumpe la corriente de un arroyo creando un remolino alrededor de la misma, sumando con su presencia una nota más al conjunto de las notas de la corriente. Esta pequeña perturbación en las ondas le hacían saber si alguien estaba escuchando su musica y como reaccionaba, si intentaba seguir la corriente o si por el contrario se resistía a ella y creaba un remolino aún más notorio.  
Las canciones de Fire Bomber eran corrientes imperturbables y rápidas y le parecía a Matt que llegaban lejos, más allá incluso de las paredes de la Rainbow.  
Sus propias composiciones eran por el contrario un arroyo pedregoso, lleno de remolinos y bancos de arena. ¿Era acaso imposible para el crear su propio torrente de música? Conocía a la perfección las ondas que se formaban alrededor de sus amigos, así como uno llega a conocer el ritmo de sus pasos o la forma en que alguien mueve sus manos. Will, Akemi, Manuel y Mina… las personas que el deseaba envolver en su música y darles felicidad, entonces había visto a esa joven, Cinthya y vió (O más bien sintió) un vacío en su alrededor y supo, con certeza, que ese vacío debía ser llenado con su música.  
Quería que Cinthya escuchara su canción, ahora estaba seguro.  
Cerró la tapa del piano y se levantó del taburete. Permaneció unos instantes de pie frente al piano contemplando su reflejo en las pulidas láminas de plástico que simulaban una superficie de madera lustrada. Se dió vuelta y tomando su mochila de uno de los asientos destinados al público se encaminó hacia la salida mientras apagaba las luces del salón.  
Afuera, las sombras cubrían por completo el parque y los enorme ventanales parpadearon brevemente antes de adquirir una completa transparencia. Las estrellas se asomaron por encima de los árboles.  
Matt empezó a caminar lentamente debajo de los árboles  
Pensando en Cinthya.


	25. Chapter 25

No era la primera vez que Virya entraba en la nave de Kreegan, al menos no en forma oficial y los recuerdos de esa experiencia aún la mortificaban. Mientras atravesaba la enorme puerta del hangar se preguntaba si volveria a salir de allí alguna vez. El mensaje no especificaba si debía ir sola o con el resto de su escuadrón, asi que le dió igual que el resto de sus compañeras la siguieran hasta el hangar de la enorme nave.   
Una vez fuera de sus armaduras, fueron recibidas por un pelotón de soldados quienes las escoltaron por los pasillos de la nave. Si acaso esos Zentradis dieron muestra de asombro al ver que una de las pilotos estaba siendo llevaba a la rastra entre dos compañeras y al parecer estaba desmayada, no lo demostraron.  
La recién reclutada piloto había experimentado una aceleración demasiado intensa y estaba momentáneamente fuera de combate, Virya estaba sorprendida de que la chica estuviese viva al sacarla de entre los despojos de su armadura, con semejante aceleración, pensaba encontrar los sesos de la joven entre sus piernas, pero al parecer la chica era resistente, un buen comienzo..  
Las siete Meltran caminaron un largo trecho dentro de las entrañas de la nave hasta llegar un elevador. Los soldados que las acompañaban formaron a cada lado de la entrada y les indicaron que subieran solas. Una vez que todas estuvieron dentro la puerta de cristal se cerró y comenzaron a subir.  
El puente de mando de la nave insignia de Kreegan estaba suspendido en una superestructura que dominaba la parte central de la nave. No había ninguna ventana al exterior, todas las órdenes, navegación y decisiones tácticas se hacían mediante pantallas y hologramas que danzaban frente al puesto del comandante suspendidas en el vacío.  
Virya fue la primera en salir del elevador y caminó unos pasos dentro del puente de mando. Delante de ella estaba el mismo Kreegan, reclinado mientras miraba cierta información en las pantallas que Virya no comprendía.

-Capitán Virya-712 y escuadrón presentándose!. -Exclamó a viva voz mientras realizaba un saludo militar.  
Kreegan se irguió y dio la vuelta. Virya nunca había visto a los comandantes Zentradis en persona, solamente conocía su aspecto por verlos en las pantallas y sabia un par de cosas sobre ellos, pero uno de esos rumores afirmaban que los Zentradis de la Clase Comandante eran grandes, mucho más grandes que los soldados rasos. Los individuos como Kreegan estaban creados de forma diferente, eran mas fuertes, mas resistentes, mas mortiferos. No solo sabían como luchar, sino que sabían cómo dirigir la poderosa maquinaria de guerra Zentradi como si de un instrumento de precisión se tratara.  
-Tú! -Exclamó el Zentradi cerrando los puños. En tres zancadas se puso frente a la Capitana, le sacaba fácilmente dos cabezas de altura. Virya permaneció quieta a pesar de la amenazante figura que tenía delante. El Comandante la miraba fijamente a través de los implantes que reemplazaban sus ojos, por entre los diferentes encastres metálicos que formaban su cráneo se veía a la piel latir y estirarse con violencia.  
-Tú! -Repitió y ante el asombro del resto de las Meltrandis tomó a Virya del cuello y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviese hecha de aire.  
Virya no se resistió, ni siquiera emitió un quejido al sentir la poderosa mano que aplastaba su garganta. Kreegan era el Comandante, tenía el poder de decidir quién vivia y quien moría en la flota ¿Qué podía hacer una simple Capitana salvo permanecer firme y morir en manos de su Comandante sin decir una palabra? Al fin y al cabo ese sería su final, todos morían eventualmente aunque… y esta pausa en su pensamiento sorprendió a la propia Virya… ¡No poder morir en combate! ¡Eso si que le gustaría! Morir acribillada por un piloto que fuera mejor que ella, sentir que había sido finalmente superada por alguien.. ¿Porqué sentía esa extraña sensación…? No conocía las palabras para definirla pero de alguna manera estaban relacionadas con la decepción ¿Decepción? ¿De quien? ¿De ella misma? La mano se cerraba con una fuerza terrible y finalmente el aire comenzó a faltarle, aparecieron unas manchas en sus ojos y sintió que algo húmedo le caía por la mejilla… sangre, si, seguro era sangre ¿Pero por que brotaria sangre de sus ojos…?  
-Mi análisis indica que el castigo corporal ha sido suficiente, Comandante. -Dijo una voz de pronto y la presión cedió, un poco.  
Virya tomó una bocanada de aire y respiró como nunca había respirado antes, entonces giró un poco la cabeza y vió al Zentradi que habia hablado.  
Era un Zentradi, no cabia duda, pero era extrañamente pequeño, casi la mitad de altura de un soldado Zentradi y su cabeza extrañamente deformada, era mucho mas grande de lo normal y tenia varias protuberancias surcadas por venas superficiales. Virya nunca habia visto algo asi.  
-Archivista Exsedol -Exclamó Kreegan sin soltar a su subordinada.  
El recién llegado había salido desde un abertura circular en el piso del puente del mando, estaba montado en una especie de plataforma circular dotada de una barandilla que se plegó sobre si misma apenas el personaje salió del “elevador”. Vestia una extraña túnica negra que cubria todo su cuerpo, ocultando brazos y pies incluso. Virya no pudo observar más porque de pronto se vio arrojada contra una de las paredes del puente de mando. El golpe en su hombro derecho fue fuerte, pero no perdió el sentido y comenzó a tratar de ponerse de pie lentamente.  
Kreegan le dió la espalda y miró al recién llegado.  
-No admitiré su opinión en cuanto a cómo tratar a mis propios soldados. -Dijo tajantemente.  
-Por supuesto que no Comandante. -Habló el Consejero inclinando levemente la cabeza. -Pero sería una pena perder a un elemento tan valioso como lo es la Capitana Virya. ¿No le parece?  
Melia y Fanra habían dejado su puesto y corrieron para ayudar a su Capitana, pero Virya les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y volvieran al fondo del puente.  
Estaba aturdida por el golpe y su garganta ardía como fuego, pero lo primero que hizo fue pasar su mano por el rostro y contempló con asombro que no era sangre lo que corría por sus mejillas, era agua.  
-¿Que…? -Se preguntó sorprendida. -¿Qué es esto?  
-Lágrimas. -Dijo el Consejero. -Una reacción de sobre-secreción del lagrimal disparado por un resabio de estímulos ancestrales. -Dijo de corrido. -No es nada de lo que debe preocuparse Capitana Virya.  
-Ese elemento Valioso acaba de destruir un escuadrón completo de reclutas hace unos momentos. -Gritó el Comandante señalando a Virya, quien se había puesto finalmente de pie y mantenía su posición firme. -Y no solo eso. -Continuó. -También acabó con una instructora de combate, un recurso valioso de los que no estamos en condiciones de prescindir.  
-Estoy al tanto de ello Comandante. -Dijo el Archivista. -Pero las órdenes son del propio Dortrad-Jen y sobre esto creo que la elección depende de mi.  
Kreegan cerró los puños. Sin decir una palabra caminó hacia los controles y accionó una serie de instrumentos. Luego contempló los datos que se proyectaron en pantalla.  
-Proceda, Consejero. -Dijo sin volver la cabeza.  
-Gracias Comandante.  
El Archivista caminó hacia el grupo de Meltrandis y las observó detenidamente en silencio. Caminó alrededor del grupo y se detuvo frente a Rika y Tyna, quienes sostenían a la inconsciente recluta.  
De entre sus ropas salieron una serie de pálidos apéndices, como lianas entrelazadas que se proyectaron desde aberturas disimuladas entre los pliegues de la extraña vestimenta, hasta tocar delicadamente la cabeza y cuello de la piloto. Un tenue brillo iluminó el extremo de cada uno de las delicadas extremidades a medida que iban examinando las funciones vitales. Al cabo de unos momentos se retrajeron y volvieron a ocultarse bajo el manto del extraño personaje.  
-Tú -Dijo volviéndose hacia Kiria. -Golpéala fuertemente en el estómago.  
La piloto estaba acostumbrada a seguir órdenes y no vaciló un instante. Dió un paso al frente y descargó un fuerte gancho derecho al estómago de la desvanecida piloto. El efecto fue inmediato; la joven abrió los ojos y cayó hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del golpe. El grupo observó con atención como la recluta quedó de rodillas sujetándose el vientre mientras jadeaba fuertemente tratando de tomar aire.  
-Bien, ahora que solucionamos eso, vamos a hablar de esta misión, siganme. -Dijo el Archivista caminando hacia el elevador.  
Kiria tomó a la recluta por el cuello del traje espacial y la puso de pié de un tirón. -De pié. -Dijo. -La aturdida joven se tambaleó pero se mantuvo de pie en cuanto la soltaron. -Eso es chica. -Dijo Rika. -Siguenos y mantén la boca cerrada. Para sorpresa de ambas, la joven no dio muestras de desconcierto, frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
Virya ya estaba dentro del elevador y con gesto indicó que se apresuraran. Inmediatamente las siete guerreras estuvieron descendiendo junto con el Archivista.  
-Creo que fué usted afortunada. -Dijo de pronto Exsedol. -Si hubiese llegado unos momentos más tarde su escuadrón hubiese vuelto a tener solo 6 elementos.  
Virya se mantuvo en silencio, pero apretó los puños y este gesto no pasó desapercibido para los demás.  
-Al contrario que nuestro Comandante, yo no la culpo por lo que hizo Capitán. -Continuó el Archivista. -Lo que siento es curiosidad por lo que hizo, verá… actos tan… espontáneos como el que usted realizó ahi afuera no son algo muy… corriente entre los pilotos de combate.  
El elevador se detuvo y el grupo comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo en dirección al hangar principal de la nave. Dicho hangar ocupaba casi un tercio de popa de la nave y la actividad era frenetica. Las armaduras de combate se ordenaban en interminables líneas, cruzadas aquí y allá por unas estaciones de reabastecimiento suspendidas al techo por enormes estructuras que incorporaban cintas transportadoras. La munición era enviada por líneas de distribución a lo largo del hangar y cargada en las máquinas de combate con increíble rapidez. Había más de quinientas armaduras Nousjadeul-Ger y unos trescientos Regult en ese momento, pero Virya sabía que un número igual estaba en esos momentos patrullando o realizando adiestramiento en ese momento.  
Los seis Queadlunns del escuadrón de Virya estaban estacionados a un costado, al parecer ignorados por los cientos de tripulantes que recorrían el hangar de un lado a otro preparando sus propias máquinas de guerra.  
Exsedol se detuvo y señaló las armaduras. -Primero tendremos que ocuparnos de darle a su nueva recluta una armadura nueva. -Se dió vuelta y miró a Virya a los ojos. -Reúna a su equipo y aborden sus armaduras, cuando estén listas salgan al espacio y esperen mi transporte, yo llevaré a esta recluta conmigo.  
Virya se llevó el puño al pecho y con un gesto indicó que la siguieran. El Archivista y la joven recluta observaron en silencio como el grupo abordaba sus armaduras.  
-Bueno. -Dijo Exsedol. -Vamos a nuestro transporte.  
-Entendido. -Dijo la joven.  
Caminaron por entre pertrechos de guerra y maquinaria. Muchas de las maquinas, gruas y plataformas yacian dañadas a un costado del hangar, dando testimonio de los incontables ciclos que la nave había estado en servicio. A un costado vieron también los restos del Queadlunn Nona de la recluta, la cabina había sido arrancada a la fuerza y yacía ahora como un cadáver descuartizado a la espera de unos carroñeros que jamás llegarían. Era seguro que allí se quedaría hasta el fin de la vida útil de la nave nodriza.  
Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una zona de aterrizaje, donde un transporte los esperaba con las escotillas abiertas.

-Maldición!. -Exclamó Virya descargando su puño contra uno de los soportes que mantenian su Queadlunn rojo sujeto a la pared. El resto del equipo quedó momentáneamente petrificado al sentir el golpe.  
-¿Capitan?. -Tyna estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la armadura y la miraba desconcertada.  
Virya cerró con fuerza el puño y se dió vuelta en dirección a la piloto. -Ni una palabra Tyna. -Dijo señalandola con el dedo. -Y eso va para todas. -Continuó mientras apuntaba a cada una de las integrantes del escuadrón. -Sea lo que sea que ese Medio-Zentradi nos haga hacer ahi afuera no quiero que NADIE abra la boca! ¿Fui clara?. -Dijo levantando la voz.  
-¡Si Capitán! Exclamaron las chicas al unísono llevándose los puños al pecho.  
-Ahora aborden.  
Virya se puso el casco y de un salto se encaramó a su Queadlunn. Sujetándose de una agarradera en la parte superior de la cabina se balanceó grácilmente y entró en la armadura como si fuera una parte más de su propio cuerpo. En realidad el interior del Queadlunn estaba perfectamente amoldado a la forma del cuerpo de su piloto. Toda la interfaz de las armaduras Meltran estaba basada en la interacción del propio sistema nervioso de la piloto con las articulaciones y propulsores del robot, de modo que cada impulso nervioso que llegaba a los músculos de Virya era registrado, amplificado y reproducido por los componentes mitad biológicos y mitad mecánicos de la armadura.  
La cabina se cerró con un chasquido y el interior del Queadlunn quedó momentáneamente a oscuras. Virya se sentía a gusto en esa oscuridad, creía recordar algo, una especie de reminiscencia lejana, pero pronto las luces rojas se encendian y el “ojo” de la armadura se iluminaba con información de vuelo y estado de las armas. El recuerdo borroso desaparecia y su espíritu guerrero cobraba vida al igual que su armadura. El robot sufrió una ligera sacudida y abandonó el soporte de la pared, caminando lentamente por el piso del hangar mientras las demás Meltrandis la seguían en fila. Muchos de los Zentradis que se encontraban en los alrededores giraron la cabeza al ver los Queadlunns marchando por el hangar. Era un acontecimiento extraño ver armaduras Meltrandis en una nave Zentran. El Queadlunn rojo llegó al borde de la zona de prohibición de vuelo, marcada sobre la cubierta por una desgastada doble linea roja y despegó de un salto, como si se zambullese en la negrura del espacio. Inmediatamente los cinco aparatos restantes la siguieron y pronto fueron una serie de puntos luminosos vistos a través de la abertura del hangar.

Mientras tanto, Exsedol y la recluta habían subido al transporte por una de las compuertas laterales. Era una nave de transporte de tropas con capacidad para un escuadron de infanteria, una treintena de soldados, pero ahora estaba por completo a su disposición. La Meltran se sentó en uno de los bancos y se colocó los arneses de seguridad. El Archivista, sin embargo, permaneció de pie en medio de la cabina.  
La compuerta lateral se cerró de golpe y el interior fue iluminado con unas tenues luces naranjas. El compartimento de la cabina estaba separado de donde los soldados eran transportados, por lo que de pronto estuvieron completamente solos.  
Una leve vibración indicó que la nave había despegado, momentos más tarde dejaron el entorno de gravedad artificial de la nave de Kreegan y la joven sintió en su cuerpo los efectos de la ingravidez. Exsedol permanecía en la misma posición y parecía estar anclado al suelo de la nave, la mirada inquisitiva de la joven Meltran pronto captó la atención del Zentradi.  
-Mi cuerpo no está hecho para plegarse, si eso es lo que está pensando.  
La joven no dijo nada y siguió en silencio.  
-Maya Lagrexia 732. -Dijo el Archivista mirando a la joven a los ojos (Ahora que la piloto estaba sentada, estaban prácticamente a la misma altura) Cadete de las Fuerzas de Ataque del Regimiento 51 de Queadlunns con base en la nave clase Quitra Queleual denominación 214Q ¿Es correcto?  
-Es correcto…. Señor. -Dijo la joven dudando el rango del extraño Zentradi  
-Archivista, aunque mi rango oficial sería el de Comodoro, tengo capacidad de mando para dirigir en caso de interrupciones en la cadena de mando.  
-Maya asintió con la cabeza. El segundo al mando de la flota de Kreegan. ¿Que estaba pasando? No hacía una hora estaba en un aburrido ejercicio de rutina y de pronto se había desatado el infierno. ¿Estaban todas sus compañeras muertas? Cuando vió el Queadlunn rojo por la pantalla de su visor había sufrido un estremecimiento. Esa armadura roja pertenecía a la mejor piloto de la flota y cuando vió que el cañón rotaba en posición de disparo… casi no podía creer que hubiese reaccionado así ¿Que fué lo que la impulsó a estirar las piernas y acelerar al máximo? Fué como si por una centésima de segundo hubiese visto el futuro y sabía que si no hacía algo moriría. Sintió un tremenda presión en el cuello y el pecho y de pronto no escuchó ni sintió nada.  
-Capitán Virya ¿Me recibe? -Preguntó de improviso el Archivista.  
-Lo recibo. -Se escuchó la voz de la guerrera.  
Maya vió entonces que lo que parecía un broche que sujetaba la extraña capa del Zentradi era en realidad un dispositivo holográfico. Levantó un poco la vista y vió que el aparato estaba proyectando un mapa táctico donde su nave aparecía al centro, rodeada por unos puntos azules que mantenían una formación en forma de diamante. El holograma era tan grande que ocupaba todo el espacio vacío del transporte.  
-Los pilotos tienen orden de seguirla Capitán. -Continuó transmitiendo por radio Exsedol. -Llévenos a la nave Quitra Queleual más cercana, necesitamos un Rau para su nueva piloto.  
-Entendido.  
El enorme mapa holográfico tembló y fue absorbido dentro del proyector que hacia de broche a la vestimenta de su superior. Ahora la tenue luz anaranjada había vuelto a envolverlos. Maya respiró profundamente y pensó en sus compañeras, en el poco tiempo que habian pasado juntas.  
-Verdaderamente notable. -Exclamó Exsedol mirándola nuevamente. -A tus registros de entrenamiento me refiero. Hace medio cíclo que has entrado en servicio y ya estas por encima de la media. Hasta creo que podría aprobar el comportamiento de la Capitán Virya en cuanto a tu “ascenso”.  
Exsedol se voltió y proyecto una pantalla de datos en una de las paredes del transporte. -Actos como los que realizó esa Meltran son extraños, irregulares es la palabra indicada. Incluso en mi base de datos sobre nuestra raza no he encontrado un equivalente a dicho comportamiento. La vista de Maya estaba obstruida por la espalda del Archivista, pero podia ver una porción del holograma y vió que lo que Exsedol estaba proyectando era un esquema de un Queadlunn rojo.  
-La capacidad de combate de Virya es sobresaliente, muy por encima de la capacidad de una Meltran de su categoría. Me pregunto si no estamos en presencia de… -Exsedol se detuvo y apagó la pantalla, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente. -El castigo por el comportamiento de la Capitán Virya es la ejecución, naturalmente. Pero las circunstancias han aplazado la pena hasta que asuntos más importantes hayan sido resueltos.

Mientras tanto el Comandante Kreegan observaba la pantalla que transmitía en vivo imágenes de la popa de su nave insignia. Los puntos parpadeantes de color verde y azul se perdieron entre las miles de naves que lo rodeaban. Todavia tenia los puños apretados por efecto de la rabia que lo embargaba. Virya… como le gustaría matar a esa Meltran, si no fuera porque ella y su escuadrón valian mas que todos los escuadrones de dos cruceros de batalla juntos. ¿Que rayos estaba pensando Dortrad-Jen al despojarlo de su Archivista y de su mejor escuadrón en un momento como este? Hizo un gesto con la mano y la pantalla se cerró, dejando a la vista el enorme disco de cobertura y vigilancia de su flota combinada. Las tres flotas que componían la Armada Zentradi de Dortrad-Jen eran una visión sorprendente y sin embargo… Kreegan desplegó una pantalla más pequeña, era un analisis espectografico de una serie de nubes de gas en uno de los extremos más alejados del cúmulo estelar donde se encontraban. Era uno de esos sectores donde el polvo estelar, gases y material producido por la explosión de antiguas estrellas se concentraba en grandes nubes oscuras, expandiéndose y creando nuevas estrellas. Una verdadera región de caos y creación. Entonces, una supernova gigantesca había detonado detrás de la nube de gas, una estrella roja, posiblemente una grande por la enorme cantidad de energía que había expulsado a través de la impenetrable nube. Esa misma emisión de energía había servido como un foco de luz, iluminando desde atrás lo que había oculto dentro de la nube. Una enorme flota del Ejército de Supervisión.  
Tres veces más grande que la flota de Dortrad-Jen.  
Si Kreegan hubiese tenido las glándulas adecuadas, no cabía la menor duda de que estaría sudando en ese preciso momento.

La nave de transporte entró al hangar del crucero Quitra Queleual designación 391Q. Las meltran que trabajaban en el hangar despejaron rápidamente el atestado espacio para que la nave, mucho más grande de las que habitualmente recibía ese hangar, pudiese aterrizar con seguridad.  
El Queadlunn rojo entró al hangar siguiendo a la nave. El resto del escuadrón permaneció en el espacio asumiendo una formación de guardia. Las enormes puertas se abrieron y la joven recluta bajó de la nave sin mirar hacia atras. Virya pudo ver fugazmente al Archivista de pié en el medio del compartimento mientras su armadura aterrizaba suavemente sobre la superficie metálica.  
La joven caminó decididamente hasta estar frente a la armadura de Virya y realizó un saludo llevándose el puño al pecho. -Cadete Maya Lagrexia 732 presentándose, lista para asumir mi puesto.  
El frente de la armadura se abrió hacia arriba al igual que los hombros. La Capitán Virya miró a la recluta sin salir de la armadura y sin articular palabra. Ambas permanecieron en silencio mirándose una a la otra. El sonido de la puerta del transporte al cerrarse las trajo a la realidad.  
-Queda ascendida al rango de Teniente. -Dijo sin inmutarse Virya. -Suba a su armadura y reunase con el resto del escuadrón, su posición es la número siete.  
La joven Meltran inclinó la cabeza y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia las armaduras color verde que estaban alineadas en filas y listas para salir.  
-No, no en un Nona. -Dijo Virya. -En un Rau.  
Al fondo del hangar, en un lugar visiblemente diferenciado del resto yacía un Queadlunn color violeta, apoyado en la estructura que servía para transportarlo de un lugar a otro. Maya nunca había visto uno nuevo. La superficie brillaba con las poderosas luces blancas del hangar y los cañones dobles ubicados en el pecho se erguian amenazadores apuntando hacia donde estaba ella. La enorme joroba que albergaba un doble reactor de fusión se abría en dos compartimentos de misiles, que apuntaban a cada lado de la armadura.  
Maya deseó manejar ese poder. Supo sin ninguna duda que era lo que más quería. A pesar de tener puesto los guantes de su traje de vuelo tocó la pulida superficie de aleación de una de las piernas, lo sintió cálido.  
Virya sonrió. Le gustaba esa recluta.


	26. Chapter 26

El equipo de “Recolectores” quedó brevemente paralizado al contemplar el panorama que se había descubierto ante ellos.  
-¿Habias visto algo así antes Ralph? -Preguntó Cinthya  
-¿A esta escala? No, realmente estoy sorprendido.  
-Parece que dos naves colisionaron con una tercera, aparentemente desde direcciones distintas… como si de un ataque suicida se tratase. -Murmuró Jim por la radio, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan. -Nunca vi nada parecido en el Liceo Militar.  
Lo que el pequeño grupo de trabajadores contemplaba atónito era una escena de destrucción de magnitudes colosales. Tres enormes naves, probablemente fragatas, yacian entrelazadas en un abrazo macabro de hierros retorcidos y paneles agujereados por los disparos. Era imposible adivinar qué parte pertenecia a cual nave, parecían haberse incrustado una dentro de la otra como si hubieran sido atrapadas por la mano de un gigante y fueran aplastadas por su poderoso puño.  
-Son.. son naves Zentradi, aquella y aquella. -Dijo Jim saliendo del mutismo. -Pero esa sección central parece Meltran ¿No?.  
Para señalarlo, desplegó el tren de aterrizaje y usando el poderoso reflector del tren delantero iluminó la zona del gigantesco amasijo de naves.  
-Es una Fragata del Ejército de Supervisión. -Aseguró con confianza Hal por la radio. -Son muy parecidas a las naves Meltran, pero tienen un color diferente.  
Jim movió el reflector a lo largo de las estructuras retorcidas de las antiguas naves de batalla. El casco de lo que parecía ser la nave del Ejército de Supervisión estaba prácticamente aplastado entre las otras dos naves, grandes paneles de metal se abrían hacia el espacio como pétalos de una horripilante flor, nacida de las explosiones internas producidas dentro de la nave. Cuando el poderoso reflector iluminó una de las naves Zentradi, Hal dió un grito.  
-¡La sección del hangar de la fragata está intacta! -Gritó por la radio saturando en enlace. ¡Puede haber vetas adentro!  
-¿Vetas? -Preguntó intrigada Cinthya  
-”Veta” es nuestra jerga para hablar de múltiples armaduras. -Explicó Ralph. -Generalmente cuando una fragata explota al comenzar la batalla y no logra desplegar todas sus armaduras, a veces encontramos “racimos” de 3 o 4 robots juntos, y muy rara vez encontramos restos de un hangar con armaduras agrupadas contra las paredes, empujadas ahi por la explosión que destruyó la nave que las albergaba, eso es una “veta”  
-Y ese hangar parece intacto. -Dijo Hal con marcado entusiasmo. -Puede estar llena de cientos de Nousjadeul-Ger o Regults.  
Ralph permaneció en silencio mirando la enorme pila de desechos.  
-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Jim por la radio.  
-Si Ralph tarda tanto en decidirlo, debe ser algo muy importante. -Dijo el copiloto del transporte. -El problema es que las naves del Ejercito de Supervisión son “Tabú” para nosotros.  
-¿Tabú? -Preguntó Cinthya  
-No podemos acercarnos siquiera. -Explicó Hal restregandose las manos. -Pero nada dice de una de esas hecha sandwich entre dos naves que si podemos examinar.  
El grupo permaneció en silencio y expectante mientras Ralph examinaba la gigantesca masa de metal retorcido, pareció que pasaba una eternidad aunque solo habían sido unos minutos cuando el gigante habló por la radio. -Vamos a mandar un Drone ahi adentro. -Dijo. -Quiero ver mas en detalle a que nos enfrentamos.  
-Ok jefe!. -Exclamó prontamente Hal mientras soltaba el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento y flotaba hacia atrás con un leve impulso. -Medio minuto.  
Jim movió la nave unos cuantos metros hacia la derecha para dejar el camino despejado. Ubicó el caza por encima del transporte mientras no dejaba de iluminar las ruinas con su reflector.  
Mientras tanto Hal se había asegurado mediante un arnés a un puesto de control que estaba ubicado en la parte posterior de la cabina, era una especie de silla con mandos que sobresalian de cada uno de sus lados, cuando Hal se sentó en ella, los paneles giraron hasta situarse frente a él y una pantalla semitransparente se desplegó desde el techo y se posicionó frente a sus ojos.  
-Desplegando la Comadreja. -Avisó el Copiloto, ahora con el control total del transporte. una pequeña compuerta lateral se abrió y un robot de unos cincuenta centímetros de diámetro, con una forma que recordaba vagamente a una maceta con dos aletas que sobresalian en la parte más ancha, salió de la nave y se dirigió velozmente hacia la pila de desechos.  
Ralph observó cómo el robot pasaba junto a él y lo señaló con el dedo mientras volvía a abrir la comunicación de radio. -Mandenme la señal de video a mi casco.  
-Trabajando en eso. -Confirmaron desde el Transporte.  
-Me gustaria ver a mi también. -Dijo Cinthya.  
Ralph hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y el Copiloto levantó el pulgar como respuesta.  
Jim consultó brevemente el panel derecho de instrumentos y activó la consola que administraba los Datalinks de comunicaciones espaciales.  
Todas las naves de la NUNS usaban enlaces de datos encriptados, más comunmentes llamados “Datalinks”. Cada nave, crucero de batalla o soldado a pié en el campo de batalla tenía acceso a por lo menos uno de ellos, eran vínculos vitales a la hora de mantener contacto en medio del caos de una batalla donde miles de naves se movían en forma coordinada siguiendo un plan de ataque planificado al milímetro.  
La nave de Jim era de una clase especializada en lo que comúnmente se denomina “Guerra Electrónica”, con la mayoría de sus sistemas dedicados al procesamiento y envío de datos a los diferentes elementos de la flota. El VF-17S2 no solo tenía los Datalinks estándar de los cazas de la NUNS, sinó que poseía un centenar de ellos, de modo que podía sincronizar datos con cada una de las naves y componentes de la flota estelar, desde un escuadrón de “marines” en la superficie de un planetoide hasta la más grande de las naves insignia.  
Claro que cada uno de los enlaces estaba fuertemente encriptado con los más seguros algoritmos matemáticos que la criptografía había podido crear en los últimos tiempos. Jim no necesitaba esos, activó uno de los enlaces destinados a las comunicaciones civiles, usando el interfaz estándar de comunicaciones de datos.  
-Clave H7GF94YD7193SAFR496KVR49TLDJA34. -deletreó lentamente el Copiloto  
Jim sonrió pero no dijo nada, la computadora de abordo ya había captado la señal del transporte y, automáticamente, desencriptado el password de la misma en solo unos segundos.  
-Recibido, estableciendo enlace… ahora.  
La imagen de video captada por la pequeña sonda ocupó simultáneamente las pantallas frente a los dos pilotos del caza. La señal de video era buena y las cámaras eran de excelente resolución.  
-Tenemos señal de video 10/10. -Comunicó Jim.  
-Hal. -Ralph se acercó al transporte y se mantuvo a unos escasos metros de la cabina del mismo. -Quiero que veas si puedes meterlo directamente por la entrada principal del hangar, no quiero dar vueltas.  
-Recibido jefe. -Respondió el operario mientras maniobraba el pequeño Drone entre placas de metal y hierros que flotaban alrededor de las tres naves siniestradas. Al acercarse a la entrada del hangar principal, ubicada bajo la popa de la nave, observaron abatidos como el enorme acceso, de unos ochenta metros de ancho por treinta de alto, había sido aplastado por la colisión, bloqueando el acceso al hangar como si una monstruosa boca cerrada les estuviese mostrando una mueca grotesca. Para completar lo que parecía una cruel broma, enormes paneles metálicos sobresalian aquí y allá, simulando unos dientes rotos y retorcidos. Hal examinó atentamente todos los recovecos y finalmente descubrió una tubería que había quedado atravesada entre la enorme junta de metal retorcido.  
-¿Lo meto ahi dentro Jefe?  
-Adelante Hal. -Ordenó el gigante.  
El tubo estaba aplastado y deformado en varios puntos, pero creaba un pasaje relativamente despejado entre la destrucción que bloqueaba lo que antes había sido la entrada del hangar principal. El pequeño robot avanzó lentamente por el interior del tubo mientras las imágenes que transmitía por su cámara frontal eran seguidas atentamente por el grupo que esperaba en el exterior.  
-Intensidad de la señal de retorno disminuyendo. -informó el copiloto desde los mandos del transporte. -Ralph, no podemos meterlo mas adentro, podemos perder la señal y correr el riesgo de perderlo.  
-Entendido. -Dijo Ralph. -Hal, es tu decisión.  
-Déjeme seguir un poco mas jefe. Creo que… si! Ahí hay un agujero.  
En efecto, por las pantallas pudieron ver como las luces del robot iluminaban una rasgadura en el tubo, como si hubiese sido desgarrado por una zarpa.  
-¿Pasa? -Preguntó Jim  
-Pasa. -Aseguró Hal. -Tiene que pasar.  
El robot se acercó a la abertura lentamente y asomó la cámara por entre el acero retorcido.  
-Ahí. -Dijo Ralph. -Dame toda la luz que puedas.  
La intensidad de las luces de la imagen aumentaron un poco y todos pudieron ver lo que parecía ser un sector del hangar, con el techo parcialmente colapsado y repleto de desechos, vigas estructurales y paneles desgarrados flotando por todas partes, pero todo inmóvil, como congelado en medio de la destrucción reinante.  
-¡Una veta! -Exclamó el copiloto  
-¡Mierda! -Exclamó Ralph. -Hay todo un escuadrón de armaduras vacías apiladas ahi… deben ser treinta o cuarenta  
El grupo permaneció en silencio contemplando las imágenes en pantalla. Cinthya se dió cuenta que los colonos estaban planteandose seriamente lo del “Tabú” con respecto a esas extrañas naves. Se preguntó si el sentido común se sobrepondría a la codicia de esos hombres.  
-Volemos el hangar. -Dijo Ralph  
-¿Lo que? -Repitieron ambos tripulantes del transporte.  
-No podemos meternos ahí adentro. -Dijo resueltamente el gigante. -Propongo poner cargas en el casco inferior y que todo el hangar se separe de esta mierda gigante. -Dijo señalando la enorme ruina de naves que cubría todo el paisaje.  
-Es demasiado arriesgado. -Dijo Hal. -A lo mejor Will podria hacerlo. -Agregó apartando brevemente la vista de la pantalla que tenia frente a si y mirando al caza de Jim. -Solo el conoce a la perfección los explosivos y la resistencia del material del cual están hechas esas cosas. -Dijo mientras señalaba los restos.  
-Necesitamos más datos. -Dijo el copiloto. -Examinamos todo el hangar para buscar puntos estructurales que podamos volar para separar todo el bloque.  
-Y si todo sale bien podremos enganchar un cable al transporte y remolcar toda ese precioso bloque de desechos hasta la base. -Dijo Ralph.  
Hal no esperó la orden y volvió a tomar los controles del Drone de reconocimiento. Hizo que el robot girara sobre su eje unos pocos grados y avanzó hacia la abertura. Para decepción de todos, rebotó contra los rebordes de metal de la grieta.  
-Mierda! -Exclamó Hal  
-No pasa.  
-Hay que plegar las antenas. -Dijo Ralph.  
Por el silencio repentino que se hizo en el enlace, Jim comprendió de inmediato que tan mala era esa idea.  
El copiloto tomó la palabra finalmente. -Jefe, si plegamos las antenas para pasar corremos el riesgo de perder la señal del Drone y no volver a recuperarla.  
-Hay que arriesgarse entonces. -Contestó el gigante. -Haganlo.  
-Sólo tenemos un intento. -Dijo Hal. -Voy a retroceder y a plegar las antenas cuando empiece a moverme. Si todo sale bien la inercia nos hará pasar por el agujero y podremos reiniciar el enlace del otro lado.  
El pequeño robot se alineó con cuidado en el sector más ancho de la grieta y comenzó a retroceder lentamente. El tubo tenía en ese tramo algo más de dos metros de diámetro, probablemente era una línea principal para el transporte de algo importante.  
Hal detuvo al drone a escasos centímetros de la pared metálica, no quería arriesgarse a que una pequeña colisión desalineara la trayectoria.  
-¿Listos?  
Ralph levantó el pulgar.  
-Alla vamos.  
Hal aplicó un breve impulso al propulsor principal e inmediatamente apretó el interruptor de cierre. El Drone plegó las dos antenas traseras y se apagó por completo, la imagen de video se cortó cuando se encontraba a unos treinta centímetros de la grieta. Todos contuvieron la respiración esperando el resultado. Pasaron diez segundos que duraron una eternidad.  
-Encendelo. -Dijo Ralph.  
Hal encendió el interruptor principal y observó atentamente la pantalla.  
Nada sucedió.  
-Ops.  
-La p…. -Ralph se interrumpió al acordarse de la presencia de la Inspectora en el caza cercano. -¡Maldición! -Exclamó en cambio.  
-Era arriesgado jefe. -Dijo el copiloto.  
-¿Y ahora? -Dijo Hal.  
Ralph miró con atención las ruinas mientras apretaba los enormes puños. -Hay que recuperar ese Drone o Amanda nos mata.  
-Lo suponía.  
-Tenemos que actuar rápido o ese maldito robot puede seguir rebotando ahi adentro y alejarse cada vez más. -Dijo Ralph señalando el transporte. -¿Podemos amplificar la señal del enlace?  
-Podemos acercarnos un poco más y apuntar la antena directamente al tubo ese. -Dijo el copiloto.  
-No, tenemos que hacerlo desde acá, si perturbamos los escombros metiendo el transporte ahi corremos el riesgo de quedarnos atascados ahi.  
-Hay otra opción. -Dijo Jim  
El grupo de Ralph se sorprendió al oír la voz del piloto, casi se habían olvidado que estaba ahi.  
-¿Cual? -Preguntó Ralph de mal humor.  
-Ustedes tienen prohibido acercarse a esa nave, pero nosotros no.  
Cinthya abrió los ojos como platos. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la cosa.  
-No. -Dijo Ralph  
-No, dijeron al unísono ambos ocupantes del transporte. -Ustedes no pueden interferir en esto, son sólo observadores. -Agregó Hal.  
-Soy un oficial de la NUNS y único representante del Gobierno Unificado en este sector. -Jim hablaba con seguridad. -No estoy atado a ninguna regla de ninguna compañía privada. Mis acciones y decisiones son cosa mía.  
-Teniente… -Ralph se cruzó de brazos y miró al caza que se había acercado al transporte. -Si va a entrar ahí no lo pienso detener, pero quiero que quede claro que estoy en total desacuerdo y que no me responsabilizo por lo que sus acciones causen a su nave o al civil a su cargo.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.  
-Una cosa mas Teniente: Apague por completo sus transmisiones de datos, incluso la señal IFF, tiene que perturbar lo menos posible el interior de esas naves.  
-¿Lo dice el tipo que quiere volar un pedazo de nave?  
-Confíe en mi Teniente, conozco mi negocio. -Dijo Ralph tajante.  
-Bien. No perdamos más tiempo. -Jim replegó el tren de aterrizaje y se dirigió a las ruinas mientras esquivaba fragmentos y chatarra en su camino.  
El caza se acercó a la entrada del hangar y cambió a modalidad robot. Jim comenzó a examinar los paneles que cerraban la entrada en busca de algún espacio que pudiese despejar con los brazos de su robot. Lamentablemente no habia tal cosa y la entrada principal quedó descartada. El VF-17S2 descendió y comenzó a explorar la base inferior del enorme casco de placas de un color que había pasado del verde Zentradi a una especie de marrón musgoso, cubierto de manchas de explosiones e impactos de metralla. Como no hay puntos de referencia en el espacio, pronto se acostumbraron a “caminar” por el casco de la nave, de modo que lo que antes era techo era ahora el piso por donde el robot caminaba en busca de alguna entrada. La encontraron unos veinte metros más adelante, un agujero producido por la explosión de algún proyectil, lo suficientemente grande para que el caza pudiese deslizarse con comodidad.  
-¿Lista? -Dijo Jim  
-Lista. -Aseguró Cinthya levantando el pulgar.  
El robot descendió lentamente por el agujero ayudado por los propulsores auxiliares. Ingresaron a un pasillo de circulación de medianas proporciones ,probablemente una vía de conexión entre cubiertas. La explosión que había abierto el hueco también había atravesado el pasillo, de modo que estaban en una especie de puente que se interrumpía entre dos cubiertas. Jim reorientó el robot de modo que ahora estaban en el verdadero “piso” de la nave y podían navegar con facilidad. Según el esquema que se había creado en la cabeza, el hangar debería estar hacia atrás y hacia arriba. Jim comenzó a deslizarse con poco impulso por el pasillo, sintiéndose completamente indefenso al no poseer su arma reglamentaria.  
-¿Que pasa Jim? -Preguntó Cinthya al sentir el nerviosismo del piloto.  
-Hice muchos ejercicios de CQC (1) en mis dias en la academia y estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de escenario… a esta clase de pasillo de las naves Zentradi y la ingravidez pero… hacerlo sin un arma es algo completamente diferente.  
Cinthya tragó saliva y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. -No… no estás insinuando que…  
-Claro que no Cinthya. -Dijo Jim. -Solo estoy rememorando mi entrenamiento, no creo que encontremos nada vivo aquí dentro.  
Nada vivo podía residir en las ruinas, pero pronto descubrieron a los muertos que moraban los rincones de la enorme nave. Soldados Zentradis yacian despedazados por todo el pasillo, flotando inmóviles en la retorcida tumba en que se había convertido su nave. Sólo distinguían a los gigantes por el color de sus uniformes, lo que quedaba dentro de los trajes era apenas una calavera reseca, tejido consumido por la radiación y preservada por la falta de organismos que descompusieran la carne.  
Cinthya bajó la vista hacia el piso de la cabina, pero las pantallas a sus pies también mostraba pedazos de cuerpos a medida que el robot pasaba flotando entre ellas, perturbando la inmovilidad de acaso siglos. El pasillo a sus espaldas quedaba lleno de extremidades girando lentamente, como si el pequeño empujón dado por el caza de Jim pudiese servir para que las partes separadas pudiesen volver a unirse nuevamente.  
Cinthya cerró los ojos. Ya habia tenido suficiente por el día. Cadaveres momificados era una cosa, pedazos de cadaveres formando nubes alrededor de ella era algo que estaba mas allá de su tolerancia.  
-¿Cin? -Preguntó Jim  
-Estoy bien, no pasa nada. -Dijo abriendo los ojos. Vió que habían llegado al final del pasillo, ahora estaban en una sector desde donde partian varias rampas hacia las cubiertas superiores. Al parecer iban por buen camino. Jim subió por una que ascendía con una ligera curva hacia la izquierda y al cabo de unos minutos salieron a otra cubierta, mucho más grande que las anteriores, pero con signos de haber sufrido bastante daño por las explosiones internas. Grandes vigas metalicas habian salido disparadas desde el techo y yacian incrustadas en las paredes, incluso las paredes estaban deformadas y dobladas hacia adentro, como si hubiesen tenido la resistencia justa para contener las explosiones sin abrirse como una flor.  
-¿Vamos bien? -Preguntó Cinthya tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.  
-Creo que si, mira. -Respondió el piloto. -¿Ves aquello? -Agregó señalando con el brazo del robot.  
Cinthya dirigió la vista hacia el punto del techo donde señalaba Jim y vió un tubo que corría junto a una de las paredes.  
-¿Ese es el mismo tubo por donde entró el Drone?  
-Parece que estamos cerca.  
No estaban cerca, pero al menos el descubrimiento del tubo los llevó a un nuevo pasillo donde varias líneas similares corrían en la dirección adecuada. Debieron arrancar una puerta metálica que se había doblado hacia adentro, lo que les facilitó el acceso a la zona de las tuberías. Jim señaló que ese pasillo era una de las rarezas de la tecnología Zentradi; toda su sociedad estaba compuesta por guerreros, no existían los técnicos o mecánicos de ningún tipo por lo que pasillos de mantenimiento como estos eran reliquias del diseño heredades tras miles de años sin cambios en la ingeniería de sus armas. Las naves se fabricaban en enormes satélites-fábricas y se usaban hasta que el daño era tan severo que merecía la pena el reemplazo por una nueva.  
El hecho de que el pasillo nunca se hubiese usado para nada les facilitaba el avance, sin escombros ni cadáveres amontonados por todas partes, Jim pudo transformar el caza en avión y avanzar relativamente rápido.  
El pasillo se interrumpió violentamente cuando llegaron a una zona donde una enorme explosión había atravesado varios niveles de cubierta dejando a la vista gran parte de la estructura interna de la enorme nave. Las lineas de tuberia descendían en este punto, más la enorme explosión las había hecho estallar como pajitas de refresco. Jim descendió con cuidado y entró a lo que al parecer, era el sector más profundo del hangar principal, cercano al eje central del casco de la nave.  
-Probablemente el Drone está ahí abajo. -Dijo Jim deteniendo el avión. -Busquemos el tubo con el agujero de entrada.  
Lo encontraron tras un par de minutos de búsqueda, pero no había señales del pequeño robot. Revisaron las posibles trayectorias que el rebote del Drone pudo haber realizado tras salir del tubo y chocar contra los diferentes obstáculos que flotaban alrededor, descubrieron varios escombros cuya inmovilidad había sido perturbada, siguieron el rastro hasta una de las salidas interiores del hangar que comunicaba a un enorme pasillo, probablemente una vía de comunicación principal a otros sectores de la nave.  
-Voy a rastrear movimiento. -Dijo Jim y activó uno de los sensores pasivos del caza. La cabina dejó de mostrar los alrededores en el tono verdoso que caracterizaba a la visión nocturna y pasó a un tono azulado, destacando los escombros y basura en movimiento por una serie de estelas amarillo-anaranjado, según la velocidad a la que giraban.  
-Allá! -Dijo Cinthya señalando el fondo del pasillo.  
-Lo veo.  
A unos ciento cincuenta metros, el pequeño Drone flotaba dando tumbos contra las paredes. Pronto la computadora lo fijó como un blanco y adaptó la velocidad y actitud de vuelo para darle alcance. Jim aceleró solo un poco y maniobrando cuidadosamente entre los varios desechos logró alcanzarlo al cabo de varios minutos. Al estar a unos pocos metros, el VF-17S2 pasó a modo robot y extendió el brazo hacia el pequeño objeto.  
-¿No hay peligro que lo aplastes? -Preguntó Cinthya  
-Definitivamente. Solo trataré de contenerlo dentro del puño, pero creo que voy tener que salir del caza para poder asegurarlo. -Dijo el piloto ante la evidente preocupación de Cinthya.  
La enorme mano pasó por debajo del drone con la “palma” hacia arriba y en el preciso momento en que estaba justo en el centro de la misma Jim cerró rápidamente los dedos, con cuidado de no aplastar el objeto.  
-Lo tengo! -Exclamó.  
El robot se detuvo en el sitio con un par de impulsos. Jim comenzó a quitarse el arnés de seguridad que lo ataba a su asiento mientras Cinthya lo miraba angustiada.  
-Voy a salir un momento a recuperarlo Cin, no te asustes cuando abra la cabina porque afuera va a estar completamente oscuro. -Dijo mientras plegaba el puño del robot hasta acercarlo a unos pocos metros de la cabina.  
La joven asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que su compañero terminara los preparativos.  
-¿Lista?  
-Lista  
Las luces de la cabina se apagaron repentinamente y la oscuridad rodeó a Cinthya. La joven jamás había experimentado una sensación semejante, no era solamente la falta de luz, era el conocimiento de estar flotando en las entrañas de una nave en ruinas girando en un cementerio enorme, rodeados de toneladas y toneladas de metal retorcido, completamente olvidados del resto de la galaxia.  
Jim salió del caza con un pequeño empujón de sus piernas, su traje estaba equipado con pequeños propulsores de gas, pero no fue necesario usarlos, el puño estaba cerca de la cabina y pudo sujetarse de uno de los dedos mientras introducía el brazo por entre las hendiduras de la mano.  
Mientras tanto, Cinthya estaba tratando de mantener la calma. La oscuridad cerrada la atemorizaba y deseaba que Jim volviese pronto para poder encender las luces de la cabina. Recordó de pronto que su casco tenía una función de visión nocturna y se sintió un poco estúpida por no haberlo recordado antes. Los controles estaban en una pequeña consola en su muñeca izquierda. Comenzó a tantear el brazo izquierdo para poder activar la pantalla táctil.  
Entonces lo escuchó.  
Cinthya quedó petrificada, estaba segura de que había escuchado algo. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero la oscuridad era total, salvo el asiento y el piso que sentía bajo sus pies, no tenía otra referencia con la que orientarse.  
Volvió a escuchar el sonido, pero no supo distinguir desde donde provenía. ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¿Al frente? Se concentró y empezó a oír con claridad los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón. Le pareció que sus sentidos se agudizaron al estar privados de cualquier clase de estímulo externo. Volvió a escuchar el sonido. ¿Un piano? Definitivamente era un piano, era música. ¿Pero de dónde venía? No había propagación de sonido en el espacio, debía ser algo que estaba siendo generado en los canales de comunicación interna de la nave…. y sin embargo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba escuchando los auriculares ubicados a los lados de su casco.  
La música parecía surgir del centro de su pecho.  
Se preguntó si Jim también lo estaba escuchando, ya estaba bastante preocupada por los pedazos de Zentradi que había flotando alrededor en la completa oscuridad ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? No, lo que sentía en el pecho era una sensación de tranquilidad, no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo.  
Colocó sus dos manos sobre el pecho y se concentró en la música. Le parecía que llegaba desde muy lejos, como las ondas de una piedra arrojada desde el otro lado del mar, la melodía llegaba débil pero intacta, reconocible.  
-¿Matt? -Se preguntó la joven en voz baja. Giró la cabeza y miró la oscuridad en un punto determinado, le pareció que podía distinguir de donde llegaba la música, sin importar los cientos de metros de paredes de metal que los rodeaban. La música emanaba de aquel lugar, lo sentía. Cinthya estiró la mano como queriendo alcanzar ese punto.  
Las luces naranjas de la cabina se encendieron de pronto y Cinthya abrió los ojos. Jim estaba sentado en su puesto con el pequeño robot en brazos.  
-Lo tengo. -Dijo, más se quedó sorprendido al ver a Cinthya con el brazo extendido. -¿Que estas haciendo?  
Cinthya se puso colorada (Por suerte el cristal amarillo del casco evitó que Jim lo notara) y retiró el brazo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. -Nada Jim. -Dijo y permaneció en silencio. Jim la observó con curiosidad y le pasó el Drone por encima del asiento. -Llevalo vos Cin.  
La joven tomó el robot y lo abrazó en su regazo. -Jim. -Dijo mientras su compañero volvia a ajustarse el cinturón. -¿Escuchastes algo ahí afuera?  
-¿Escuchar? No Cin, para nada ¿Vos escuchastes algo?  
-Me pareció pero… no, debí habérmelo imaginado. ¿Volvemos?  
-Todavía nos falta una hacer una cosa Cin.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Necesitamos encontrar un arma.

 

(1)CQC Close Quarter Combat: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo generalmente llevada a cabo en lugares cerrados, con armamento de mano y a corto alcance


	27. Chapter 27

Amanda sorbió lentamente de su taza de café mientras no dejaba de mirar el pad apoyado en la mesa del bar. En cualquier momento recibiría la llamada de Annie y su breve descanso terminaría.  
Silvia también advirtió su preocupación, pero se limitó a tomar la gorra de oficial que la Capitana había dejado sobre la mesa y la arrojó sobre el Pad en un movimiento casual.  
-Ooops. -Dijo la joven maestra.  
Amanda la miró por encima de su taza de café pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a suspirar y a vaciar el resto del café de un solo trago. El ambiente a su alrededor estaba muy tranquilo, apenas había dos o tres clientes en el establecimiento y dió la casualidad que la profesora Silvia era uno de ellos. Amanda apreciaba la compañía de la docente, era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía a gusto de compartir una pausa.  
-Annie es muy capaz de arreglarse sola. -Dijo Silvia mientras se reclinaba contra el respaldo del banco. -No te llamará a menos que sea algo realmente importante y… seamos sinceras, es todo rutina allá afuera.  
-Salvo que ahora tenemos un Militar y una Civil a los que hacer de niñeras.  
-El piloto parece un buen chico. La inspectora… no parece ser alguien demasiado acostumbrada a la vida en el espacio profundo, pero es simpática y a los chicos les cayó muy bien.  
Amanda apoyó la taza sobre el plato y miró a su compañera sin decir una palabra. Luego giró la cabeza y contempló una de las paredes a un lado del establecimiento, donde varias fotografías de la antigua Flota 37 se asomaban entre la penumbra. Silvia sabia que fotografia en especial era la que estaba mirando su amiga.  
-Este año va a ser muy especial para nosotros. -Dijo  
Amanda asintió sin retirar la vista de las fotografías. -Ya pasaron casi 15 años. -Dijo. -Es increíble como vuela el tiempo.  
Silvia retiró la vista de la pared y sacó un Pad del bolso que tenía apoyado a un costado del banco donde estaba sentada. Luego de consultarlo brevemente, activó la pantalla holográfica y lo apoyó sobre la mesa, de modo que la imagen quedase frente a Amanda al proyectarse por encima de la pantalla.  
-Deberías dejar de mirar el pasado Amanda, lo que importa ahora está frente tuyo y si parpadeas, lo vas a dejar pasar.  
La Capitán miró la pantalla que tenía frente a ella y vió a los estudiantes de la escuela, reunidos para una fotografía en grupo, pero lo que le llamó la atención era la última fila, donde los alumnos del último año estaban sonrientes junto a la Inspectora de Seguridad Ambiental, como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida.  
-¿Esta foto es de ayer? -preguntó Amanda levantando la vista.  
-Te dije que Cin le había caído bien a los chicos. -Dijo la profesora.  
Amanda contempló la imagen y puso su dedo sobre el cristal del Pad. Con un rápido movimiento del dedo deslizado a través de la pantalla “arrastró” una copia de la foto en dirección a su propio Pad. Una leve vibración del sombrero que lo cubría seguido de un flash de luz testificaron que la fotografía había sido copiada con éxito.  
-Hace mucho que no tengo una foto de Mina sonriendo. -Dijo poniéndose de pie. -Ya es hora de volver al puente.  
Silvia miró en silencio como Amanda recogió la gorra y se la ponía con un movimiento mecánico, ajustando la visera con un pequeño tirón hacia abajo.  
-Va a ser un año importante también para Mina. -Dijo la profesora. -Seria bueno que dejes de ser Capitán por un rato y cumplas tu papel de madre ¿No?  
-Sigo siendo las dos cosas. -Dijo Amanda mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

La operación del día en el Campo ya debería haber terminado, aunque no era extraño que Ralph prolongara la salida un par de horas más por si algo había captado su interés. Las salidas eran costosas. Mover tanto equipo y exponer a los operarios a los peligros del campo requería una inversión enorme, al igual que lo eran sus salarios. No era extraño que hubiese gente que eligiese trabajar en este rincón de la Galaxia, la vida era costosa si, pero los sueldos eran muy altos, lo que justificaba el soportar las terribles condiciones del Campo y la soledad de la Colonia.  
Amanda caminó por la pasarela en dirección al elevador. La tarde ya habia pasado y los turnos de trabajo hace rato que habían terminado, aun asi todavia no se veia muchos colonos en la cubierta.  
Se detuvo frente al ascensor y lo llamó mientras silbaba una canción de Fire Bomber. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, entró y marcó el último piso.  
La ascensión duró medio minuto y cuando las puertas se abrieron se adentró en el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina, sin embargo vaciló al llegar a la puerta. No tenía mucho que hacer allí, solo cerrar el registro del día y eso podía hacerlo remotamente desde el puente, así que continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña escalera.  
Los escalones terminaban en un tunel de no más de tres metros de ancho por tres de alto. Era una vía de acceso exclusiva de los operarios del puente de la Rainbow. Un pequeño vehículo eléctrico con capacidad para dos personas la esperaba al pie de la escalera. Amanda lo abordó y condujo por el túnel apenas iluminado por las luces de seguridad que a intervalos regulares disipaban la oscuridad. El recorrido de cuatrocientos metros no le llevó más que un par de minutos, generalmente hacia ese trayecto caminando, como una forma de ejercicio diario, pero estaba cansada y ya había recorrido ese mismo camino dos veces en el dia. Suficiente caminata por hoy.  
Al final del túnel, una pequeña cubierta se abría en forma de media luna rodeando la superestructura de la torre que hacía de “Proa” de la Three Star.  
Esta torre penetraba por el techo de la cubierta y ascendía casi trescientos metros por encima del casco principal de la nave. Un elevador la llevó rápidamente hasta lo alto, donde un pequeño hall comunicaba con el centro de mando de la Rainbow.  
La puerta de metal se descorrió sin hacer ruido y dió paso Amanda, quien con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza pasó por la misma (Un gesto automático que había adquirido a costa de varios golpes en la cabeza debido a la poca altura del acceso) y echó una ojeada alrededor.  
-¿Annie?  
Una joven de alrededor de veinte años de cabello castaño claro se puso de pie inmediatamente en una de los puestos de monitoreo que rodeaban el sillón del Capitán. -Capitán, no esperaba verla de vuelta. -Dijo mientras se quitaba un par de auriculares.  
Amanda caminó hasta su silla y se ocupó su puesto. Annie era una de las pocas personas que la llamaban por su rango y no por su nombre.  
-¿Reporte?  
-Enseguida. -Dijo la joven tomando asiento nuevamente frente a su pantalla.  
La Capitana Kyle miró el holograma que representaba la esfera azulada que tenía frente a ella. De casi tres metros de diámetro (Aunque podía hacerse más pequeña o grande según fuera necesario) representaba el espacio de la red de satélites de vigilancia de la Rainbow, abarcando un radio de algo más de 15.000 kilómetros. La red EWR estaba compuesta por cientos de pequeños satélites en órbita alrededor de la Colonia, muchos de ellos camuflados entre pequeños cúmulos de chatarra que flotaban en el espacio provenientes del Campo. Amanda desplegó un teclado de uno de los brazos del sillón y aumentó el área de vigilancia a su máxima capacidad, cubriendo una zona de más de 40.000km. Si bien los satelites no tenían tanta cobertura de radar, utilizaban sensores pasivos para detectar objetos que se acercaran desde fuera del radio de localización activa.  
La esfera estaba totalmente vacía, sólo el Campo y su habitual interferencia aparecían dentro del campo azul de cobertura.  
-El nivel de emisiones se ha reducido bastante en las últimas tres horas. Activé algunos de los satélites periféricos del Campo y he estado recibiendo Pings de los Recolectores en forma periódica. Ralph envió un mensaje hace una hora aproximadamente.  
-¿Que dijo? -Se interesó Amanda.  
-Encontraron una veta, dijo que volverían en cuanto desatasquen a la Comadreja de adentro de un tubo.  
-Maldito Hal. -Dijo la Capitana consultaba la información de una ventana auxiliar. -Le dije mil veces que tenga cuidado con los drones, ya destruyó dos en lo que va del año. ¿Hay alguna novedad de la nave de los visitantes?  
-Nada, ese avión no emite señales, es completamente furtivo tal y como dijo Tass.  
La enorme esfera volvió a su tamaño habitual, pero pasó del azul a un tono naranja, indicando que Amanda había colocado a la EWR en funcionamiento activo, encendiendo la totalidad de los satélites en la zona de cobertura.  
Annie se giró en su silla y miró a Amanda con curiosidad. -¿Estas buscando algo?  
-La Rio Grande debería estar a punto de llegar. -Contestó la mujer mientras operaba el teclado. -Pensé que podría estar aquí en el momento que salieran del FOLD. ¿Están preparados los containers en el hangar?  
-Dos containers vacíos, la última vez que me fije estaban ya cargados en la grúa del hangar cuatro. ¿Están trayendo algo enorme en la Rio? -Preguntó con curiosidad Annie.  
-El contenedor extra trae un nuevo módulo para el taller de soldadura. Es condenadamente grande y tuvieron que enviarlo separado de la carga de siempre.  
Una serie de pitidos hizo que ambas mujeres se concentraran en sus pantallas. Varios pequeños anillos se resaltaron en un lugar del Campo y Amanda acerco el zoom, abriendo simultáneamente una pequeña ventana con información de registro. -Son Ralph y el transporte, están bastante adentro de la zona de captura ¿Que habrán encontrado? -Se preguntó la Capitana.  
-Les envío una petición para que informen de su situación?  
-No es necesario Annie. Deben estar concentrados tratando de recupe-. Una señal sonora se escuchó en el puente y el holograma de la esfera se retrajo automáticamente para indicar un contacto en un punto cercano al límite de la zona controlada..  
-DEFOLD detectado. -Exclamó Annie. -Recibiendo identificación…  
-Es Gray. -Dijo Amanda al mismo tiempo que el contacto en la esfera pasaba del amarillo al azul, codificando a la recién llegada como una nave registrada en la base de datos.  
Amanda se quitó la gorra y la dejó a un costado del sillón, tomó un auricular que estaba colgado de uno de los tableros y se lo colocó mientras se ponía de pie.  
El entramado de estrellas era perfectamente visible desde el asiento del Capitán pero Amanda se acercó al cristal de todos modos. Quería darle la bienvenida a Gray y conmemorar de algún modo un hito importante en la historia de la Colonia. Abrió la boca para dirigir un saludo a la nave en curso de aproximación pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.  
Amanda Kyle se quedó muda de asombro al ver que el espacio ya no era negro, era de un rojo incandescente insoportable a la vista. Las estrellas desaparecieron y por un momento todo fue rojo.


	28. Chapter 28

El sonido de la alarma interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la torre de control de la estación de observación remota Nro. 4, más comúnmente conocida como Estación Barrow, nombre elegido en memoria de algún militar del siglo pasado de vaya a saber que país… no importaba realmente, la Barrow pasaba desapercibida para todo el mundo, incluso para los propios militares.  
Leonardo Viccenzo estiró el brazo y con la punta de los dedos apagó el botón de interrupción manual de la alarma. Luego, tomándose con la mano del borde de la mesa donde estaba apoyado el horno de microondas, jalo un poco más fuerte y su cuerpo flotó hasta tener la puerta al alcance de la mano. Leo no solía comer en el puesto de mando, pero hoy su estómago le estaba reclamando cuidados especiales, una lata de sopa para calentar en cuanto tuviera hambre sería más que suficiente.  
Abrió la puerta del horno y retiró con cuidado el envase de sopa. Seguidamente extrajo un pequeño recipiente plástico dotado de una tapa con bombilla y metió la lata caliente dentro. Ajustó la tapa con un movimiento circular y sorbió su primera comida del dia. No tenia mucha hambre, pero necesitaba esos nutrientes, especialmente a su edad.  
Con el impulso de una pequeña patada se dirigió flotando hasta su puesto de control, que no era más que un sillón con el respaldo ya desgastado de tantas horas de uso. Leo se sentó en el y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Luego accionó un botón en la punta del apoyabrazo del asiento y dos consolas se ubicaron delante, desplegando a su vez dos pantallas más, una a cada lado, dejando el centro despejado para que Leo tuviera una visión clara de lo que se veía a través de los cristales del puente de mando.  
Osea nada.  
Leo suspiró y se preparó para empezar otro turno de trabajo. Colocó sus manos sobre las consolas y ejecutó los mismos comandos que llevaba años repitiendo: Balance de la estación, nivel de vibración estructural, posición relativa con respecto a diez cuerpos celestes cercanos. Luego consultó el cuadrante asignado del dia, introdujo las coordenadas y seleccionó un grupo de veinte detectores para que se enfocaran en la zona designada. Como era de esperarse, debió elegir entre los que aún funcionaban. La operatividad de la estación estaba en su punto más bajo desde que fuera ensamblada hacia 20 años atrás, apenas un 45% de los detectores de la Barrow funcionaban a pleno, un 21% poseía solo instrumental de detección operativo y el resto estaba literalmente “muerto”, sin posibilidad incluso de ser movido de las plataformas en donde descansaban plegados hacia dentro.  
Tendría que escribir otro informe solicitando reparaciones urgentes. Eso no le molestaba, al menos lo sacaria de la rutina diaria, lo que le molestaba era la futilidad de su acción; había elevado más de treinta informes explicando la precariedad del estado de los instrumentos y la urgente necesidad de cambiar varios de ellos para garantizar la operatividad adecuada, pero ni siquiera planteando los escenarios más apocalípticos había logrado una respuesta de la NUNS… bueno, si habían respondido el año pasado enviando a un técnico subcontratado para que efectuara reparaciones menores (Leo estaba demasiado viejo para las caminatas espaciales de reparación), pero el joven que llegó a la Barrow junto con Gray en la Río Grande era apenas un egresado de la Escuela Técnica de alguna Flota Colonial cercana. No sabía nada de los espejos detectores que formaban la “corona” de “pétalos” de la Barrow. El chico ni siquiera quiso salir al exterior para revisar los paneles. Solo se limitó a arreglar una cafetera del salón de descanso y dió por terminado su trabajo.  
Por cierto la Cafetera se había vuelto a romper desde entonces.  
Con el pulsar de un boton dio por iniciado el programa de configuración automática. Ahora deberia esperar casi media hora a que los cientos de servomotores acomodaran los espejos elegidos a lo largo de la estructura y los situaran en la dirección requerida por el estudio. Casi siempre fallaba alguno, pero como cada espejo tenia 5 motores individuales, podían moverse en gravedad cero incluso con uno solo.  
Las barras de progreso comenzaron lentamente a llenarse, algunas mas rapido que otras debido a su mejor estado de conservación. Leo reclinó un poco el asiento y extrajo una consola de videojuegos portátil de uno de sus bolsillos, era uno de los pocos vicios que tenia, ademas de la música claro. Como uno de los pocos humanos privilegiados por el destino, le debía su vida a la música y especialmente a la música de una mujer a quien tuvo el maravilloso placer de conocer en persona.  
Lynn Minmay.  
Leonardo pertenecía a un selecto grupo de personas que habían sido testigos presenciales del milagro que desencadenó el fin de la Primer Guerra Espacial y la salvación de la raza humana. Leo fue uno de los miles de civiles rescatados de entre los restos de la desaparecida Isla Macross, convertida ahora en un pequeño campo de asteroides de roca y hielo cercano a los límites exteriores del sistema solar.  
El hombre no necesitaba ver la pantalla de su antigua consola portátil, llevaba jugando ese videojuego más años de los que recordaba, por lo que los primeros veinte niveles podía pasarlos solo con escuchar los sonidos que producían las naves enemigas al pasar por la parte superior de la pantalla. Leo aprovechaba esos momentos para perderse en su memoria, en recordar cómo su vida había cambiado desde el día en que, camino a la escuela en un pequeño pueblo del norte de su Italia natal, había visto como las nubes que cubrían los lejanos picos de los Alpes se abrían como una enorme cortina al paso de una incandescente bola de fuego, que transformó el pálido amanecer en un mediodía de pleno verano. La enorme bola de fuego cruzó el cielo dejando tras si una enorme estela de humo y cuando minutos más tarde, la gigantesca ola de choque llegó a donde el pequeño Leonardo y sus vecinos contemplaban boquiabiertos el suceso, los arrojó contra las paredes como si fueran hojas secas sacudidas por un vendaval.  
Aturdido, casi sordo y cubierto de rasguños y trozos de cristales de las ventanas que habian explotado por la enorme ola de choque, Leonardo quedó tendido en medio de la calle con su cabeza pegada al piso. Las sirenas tapaban los gritos de los heridos y moribundos que yacian bajo los escombros de las casas derrumbadas. No recordaba cuanto tiempo pasó alli tendido, pudo bien haber sido unos pocos minutos u horas enteras, simplemente permaneció quieto viendo como los pequeños cristales rotos reflejaban la luz del día, que finalmente comenzaba a asomar por detrás de las montañas. Alguien lo levantó en andas y llevó hasta un camión del ejército, donde lo acostaron en una camilla y lo trasladaron a un campamento en las afueras del pueblo, donde estaban comenzando las tareas de evacuación y rescate de los heridos.  
La mañana dió paso a la tarde y su madre no aparecia por ningun lado, estaba solo sentado bajo una tienda de campaña verde oliva mientras contemplaba a los helicópteros que sobrevolaban los valles y trasladaban heridos y rescatistas. Había columnas de humo en muchos de los pueblos, una voz gritaba algo por un altoparlante. La gente alrededor caminaba con la cabeza baja y miraba hacia el norte, donde aún podía verse el rastro de nubes grises que la bola de fuego habia dejado atras. Escuchó hablar de catástrofe, de millones de muertos, del fin del mundo. Un joven Carabinieri se acercó y le ofreció una botella de agua, luego pasaron unas jóvenes con guardapolvos blancos y cascos amarillos y le preguntaron su nombre y apellido. Después se fueron y volvió a quedar solo.  
La tarde comenzó a avanzar y los valles comenzaron a quedar envueltos en las sombras. No había nubes en el cielo, solo aquella enorme línea al norte que trazaba una curva de este a oeste, se habia ensanchado y ahora parecia como un sólido muro gris tras las montañas. Leo se recostó contra unas cajas de metal y se quedó dormido.  
Lo despertaron unas sacudidas. Sintió el rostro mojado y abrió los ojos. Era su padre quien lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba sin parar.  
-¿Mama? ¿La Nonna? -Preguntó sin despegar el rostro del pecho de su padre.  
Su padre lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Tras ellos, una montaña de bolsas negras había estado creciendo durante todo el dia, arrojando una sombra sobre ambos.  
Ya caída la noche, padre e hijo abandonaron el campamento a bordo de un helicóptero UH-1. El padre de Leonardo, Enzo era su nombre, era técnico aeronáutico en una de las bases aéreas Norteamericanas que quedaban en Italia luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Volaron en medio de la noche mientras miraban la destrucción causada por el cataclismo. A medida que avanzaban en dirección sur el daño fue cada vez menor y cuando llegaron a la Base de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos no observaron ni siquiera vidrios rotos. La actividad en la base era frenética. Se veían aviones rodando por todos lados, helicópteros de combate y de carga aterrizaban y despegaban en extensas líneas a cada lado de la base. Soldados agrupados en escuadrones abordaban el primer transporte que estuviera disponible, todo en la base estaba en movimiento.  
Enzo llevó a su hijo hasta una barraca situada junto a unos enormes hangares, ahora vacíos. Lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con las pesadas mantas del ejército.  
-Descansa hijo. -Dijo besándole la frente  
-¿Dónde está Mamá? -Preguntó el niño con voz débil.  
Su padre le acarició el cabello y permaneció junto a Leonardo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando la respiración del niño se hizo más pausada el hombre se puso de pié y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, hacia su hijo que descansaba.  
-Se fuerte Leo. -Dijo y cerró la puerta.  
Y Leonardo fué fuerte, porque tuvo que crecer en medio de la guerra más sangrienta de la historia de la humanidad.  
El bólido que arrasó gran parte del viejo continente, cruzando el Atlántico y América del Norte para estrellarse finalmente contra una remota isla del sur de Japón, resultó ser una nave espacial de origen alienígena.  
Pero antes de siquiera saberlo, la humanidad debió luchar contra el cataclismo que dicho evento habia causado. Docenas de ciudades habían sido arrasadas por las ondas de choques que barrieron la tierra a medida que el bólido descendía por la atmósfera. Desde el Tibet hasta Canadá, los daños causados habían producido la muerte de más de treinta y tres millones de personas en tres continentes. Tsunamis en el Océano Atlántico arrasaron ciudades costeras desde el Golfo de México hasta el norte de Brasil y gran parte de la costa Africana. El impacto en el Océano Pacífico creó olas de más de 80 metros de altura, que arrasaron desde La Costa Oeste de Estados Unidos hasta el norte de Chile, mientras que los tsunamis arrasaron las ciudades y pueblos costeros de Rusia, Japón y China. En solo treinta minutos el hemisferio norte del planeta Tierra había quedado completamente devastado.  
El año 2000 llegó y encontró a la humanidad envuelta en la reconstrucción de los daños sufridos. Nadie festejó el cambio de siglo. El hambre, las epidemias y el malestar general crearon focos de insurrección a lo largo del planeta. Los grandes países productores no daban abasto con la provisión de alimentos y el hambre se instauró incluso en los denominados “Graneros del Mundo”, quienes cargaron con la responsabilidad de alimentar los brazos de aquellos que reconstruian lo perdido.  
El planeta se militarizó, al principio como una forma de respuesta natural ante la catástrofe y la necesidad de garantizar el reparto de víveres y el mantenimiento del orden, pero ya entrados en la segunda mitad del año 2000 el despliegue de tropas a lo largo de las antiguas fronteras que formaron el bloque occidental europeo resultaron obvias para todos. Los antiguos temores se revivieron, las fronteras se cerraron y el mundo contuvo la respiración. Nadie sabía que la chispa que encendería la mecha de la tercera guerra mundial estaba siendo gestada en una pequeña isla volcánica al sur de Japón.  
El secreto no pudo ser guardado por más tiempo.  
La ONU fue la encargada de hacer el anuncio. Lo que había caído a La Tierra no era un asteroide tal y como se había informado al principio. Se trataba de una nave espacial de origen Alienígena.  
Leonardo recordaba ese momento, como se había acercado al comedor de la base al escuchar el griterío de los soldados y observó por la pequeña televisión a colores como los restos de una gigantesca nave espacial asomaban entre las rocas y lava solidificada.  
-Holy Shit. -Escuchó murmurar a un joven soldado que miraba atónito la pantalla. Pronto los murmullos se transformaron en gritos y los capitanes tuvieron que calmar a la tropa. La reacción de los civiles que vivían en la base, la mayoría familiares de los uniformados destacados en la base, no fué muy diferente.  
La tensión que rodeaba a las tropas apostadas de la OTAN por un lado y China y la Unión Soviética por el otro, en los alrededores de la pequeña Isla de Ataria del Sur se hizo insostenible. La colaboración internacional en la investigación de la nave, ahora denominada Alien Star Ship 1 o ASS-1 para abreviar, había llegado a un alto. Para alarma de los investigadores, resultó evidente que se encontraban ante una nave de guerra, equipada con armamento de una potencia jamás imaginada hasta entonces. Pero lo más preocupante eran los signos que se evidenciaron tras el informe final. La nave había estado en combate y presentaba impactos en varios puntos de la popa. No solo habia entrado en combate, había huido de sus atacantes.  
De pronto los líderes mundiales se enfrentaron a la amenaza real de una guerra interplanetaria. Sea quien sea que había atacado a esa nave también la había perseguido. Y si la ASS-1 había llegado a La Tierra, no cabía ninguna duda de que otras podrían seguir su camino. Se tomó entonces la decisión de reconstruir la nave para hacer frente a un eventual ataque alienígena, no obstante los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, la crisis humanitaria sumados al estado general de rebelión de muchos de los estados eran un obstáculo mayor para semejante emprendimiento, que requeriría los recursos de todo el planeta y ante el estado de caos que envolvía a toda la humanidad, se requirió de la creación de un gobierno central que pudiese coordinar dicha operación.  
La creación del Gobierno Unificado de La Tierra fué una decisión que todavía hoy genera polémicas entre los historiadores, todos concuerdan en lo autoritario de la medida, pero dado el poco tiempo transcurrido entre el comienzo de la restauración de la ASS-1 y el inicio del primer ataque Alienígena, la medida fue catalogada de necesaria.  
La ONU fué disuelta y los equipos internacionales de investigación fueron expulsados de la Isla Ataria del Sur.  
Las hostilidades comenzaron primero en Medio Oriente, en cuanto los estados que componían la Liga Árabe perdieron el apoyo de sus antiguos aliados y clientes petroleros. La tecnología extraída de los restos de la nave produjo la creación de una fuente de energía que hizo obsoleto el uso del petróleo en apenas un año. Sin apoyo financiero, los antiguos principados fueron arrasados por las milicias y los jeques reemplazados por líderes religiosos. El flujo de petróleo se cortó definitivamente y los países que no disponían de la nueva tecnología de reactores sufrió una profunda crisis energética.  
Mientras tanto, Leo continuó viviendo en la base junto con su padre. Aprendió Inglés y comenzó a estudiar junto a otros niños que estaban en su misma situación. La base comenzó a expandirse, su estratégica posición en el Mediterráneo que servía como una cabeza de puente para las operaciones en los Balcanes hizo de la base la principal concentración de tropas en la península itálica. Leonardo comenzó a aprender el oficio de su padre, con apenas 15 años ya sabía soldar, desarmar y limpiar piezas de motores y se convirtió en el miembro más jóven del equipo de mecánicos que servía a la flota de alas rotativas de la base.  
Entonces una noche, comenzó la guerra.  
Todo estaba silencioso en la base, las patrullas estaban en el aire hace horas. Las luces permanecian apagadas y los hangares estaban cerrados. El grupo de mecánicos estaba reunido junto a una pequeña estación de radio escuchando el parloteo de la torre de control, entonces las Baterías Patriot de la base empezaron a disparar.  
Leo trepo por entre las cajas de municiones y se asomó a una pequeña ventana para mirar hacia afuera, vio el cielo como nunca lo habia visto antes.  
Miles de misiles cruzaban el cielo nocturno de un lado a otro. Las baterías antiaéreas disparaban a todo lo que se movía en el cielo y dada la enorme cantidad de misiles que avanzaban desde el este, no tenían problema en abatir algo cada vez que abrían fuego. No era un ataque táctico, era un bombardeo con misiles de saturación completo, las explosiones en el cielo eran tan numerosas que iluminaban la tierra como si de una tormenta eléctrica de dimensiones titánicas se tratase. Aquí y allá, en las faldas de las montañas o en los valles o incluso en el medio de los pequeños pueblos se veian las rafagas de los cañones o los misiles de una batería subiendo hacia el cielo en forma ininterrumpida, pronto las líneas de humo verticales que ascendían desde la tierra se unieron con las que surcaban los cielos y el paisaje adquirió un aspecto irreal. Entonces las defensas ya no pudieron contener las oleadas de misiles y muchos alcanzaron su blanco.  
Los mecánicos abandonaron el hangar y corrieron hacia un refugio cercano. Los misiles caían por todos lados, destruyendo hangares y depósitos por igual, estaban rodeados por las llamas pero se arreglaron para entrar en un refugio excavado en una ladera. Dentro el silencio era completo. Esperaron y esperaron hasta que la intensidad del ataque cesó, al salir, vieron a la luz del pálido amanecer los restos de la enorme base, reducida a un montón de escombros.  
La Guerra de unificación había comenzado rápida y brutalmente. En solo 12 horas todo el frente europeo, desde el Mediterráneo hasta Finlandia estaba envuelto en llamas.  
Leo caminó entre las ruinas de lo que el dia anterior habia sido su hogar, esquivando munición sin explotar y trozos de lo que horas antes habían sido seres humanos. Entonces escuchó un rugido y vió aviones sobre su cabeza. Las patrullas, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ellas, estaba volviendo a la base. En ese momento Leonardo comprendió que ya no era un joven aprendiz. El también era parte de la guerra.  
Los cazas comenzaron a aterrizar en la pista, esquivando los agujeros que los misiles habían causado a lo largo de ellas. El equipo de ingenieros pronto despejó las calles de rodaje y los aviones pudieron aterrizar como podían, muchos se estrellaban y ardían, pero sin municiones y casi vacíos de combustible, eran retirados de la pista con palas mecánicas apenas quedaban parados.  
Muchos cazas estaban dañados más allá de todo arreglo, el equipo de técnicos comenzó a desarmar lo irrecuperable para poder arreglar aquellas aeronaves con daños ligeros. Material proveniente de depósitos ubicados fuera de la base comenzó a llegar y en solo un par de horas nuevas patrullas pudieron salir de la base.  
Esto se convirtió en prácticamente una rutina para los combatientes del nuevo Gobierno Unificado. De día debían reconstruir lo que de noche era bombardeado por una lluvia incesante de misiles crucero mientras el personal se ocultaba en los refugios.  
Esto duró meses y solo cuando el frente se hizo irregular y las bases de misiles de uno y otro bando fueron neutralizadas, el bombardeo constante finalizó. Era el momento del ataque móvil, donde la superioridad aérea y las tropas de tierra debían recuperar o defender territorio. Las bases principales del viejo continente quedaron fuera del alcance de los misiles y las operaciones se reanudaron las 24hs del dia.  
Así pasó el tiempo y una tarde, mientras Leo ajustaba tres misiles Hellfire a una de las estaciones de armas de un Helicóptero Apache, vió con asombro como un enorme Chinook llegaba a la base transportando algo que nunca había visto. Era un robot gigante, de casi 10 metros de altura, pintado con colores del teatro de operaciones de Europa. Todos los técnicos levantaron la vista y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver otro helicóptero tras el primero y detrás otro más… había toda una línea de naves en el horizonte, cada una de ellas transportando un robot colgado de cables de acero.  
Fué el primer contacto de Leo con la tecnología desarrollada para combatir a los gigantes alienígenas.  
Pronto los enormes robots comenzaron a operar desde la base y los hombres se acostumbraron a ellos. Eran al fin y al cabo máquinas de guerra, no muy diferentes a un tanque o a un helicóptero.  
La guerra continuó y los años pasaron, a fines del año 2005 Leonardo era ya jefe de su propia unidad de técnicos y fue relocalizado. Con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de su padre y le juró que cuando terminase la guerra volvería a su Italia natal para vivir junto a él.  
Leo nunca volvió a Italia y jamás volvió a ver a su padre.  
Fué transferido a Estados Unidos y desde allí, hacia el pacífico, a los restos de una isla que alguna vez había sido un volcán inactivo pero que ahora se había convertido en el pedazo de tierra más importante para la humanidad. Leonardo vió la isla Ataria del Sur, ahora rebautizada como isla Macross, desde la pequeña ventana del avión C-130 que lo transportaba. Entonces posó sus ojos en la nave que había visto en la televisión casi 5 años atrás, ahora cubierta por estructuras de soporte y equipos de soldadura en plena tarea de reconstrucción de la misma. Esa imagen jamás se borró de su memoria.  
Una base había sido construida a los pies de la gigantesca nave y en esa base fue destacado Leo. Cuando entró al hangar y vio la clase de aviones que debía mantener casi se desmayó de la impresión.  
La guerra duró casi 8 años. Cuando las hostilidades cesaron en el año 2008 Leonardo era ya considerado uno de los mejores técnicos de mantenimiento de las nuevas aeronaves variables del Ejército de Unificación. No era de extrañarse, habiendo estado bajo las órdenes directas del legendario Raizou Nakajima.  
Llegó el año 2009 y la enorme nave estuvo por fin terminada. Para entonces casi toda la isla había sido transformada en una vibrante metrópolis donde las mejores mentes científicas de occidente se habían reunido para poder desentrañar los misterios de la tecnología alienígena. Junto a ellos, una enorme población civil había crecido alrededor de la nave, la mayoría proveniente de familiares de los técnicos que trabajaron en la titánica obra de reconstrucción.  
Leonardo recordaba como una tarde, estando de franco con varios de los muchachos del equipo, habían ido a comer comida china a uno de los numerosos restaurantes que servían a los soldados en sus días libres. Una jovencita de no más de 15 años le había servido un enorme plato de fideos de arroz con vegetales, el tazón era tan grande que la joven se movía con dificultad por entre las mesas. Leo se levantó y ayudó a la joven a servir la mesa, recibiendo las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza a la manera oriental que hizo que el joven técnico se sonrojada. Al percibir la mirada de pocos amigos del dueño del restaurant Leonardo se sentó rápidamente y se puso a comer sus fideos sin levantar la vista del plato.  
Leo volvería a ver a esa joven oriental tiempo después, esta vez desde la pantalla de televisión de la MBS.  
El día del despegue inaugural de la nave, ahora denominada SDF-1 y conocida más comúnmente como Macross, fué la vuelta de la pesadilla de la guerra a la vida de Leo.  
La Primera Guerra Espacial comenzó con el rugido que sacudió a la isla Macross, cuando el cañón principal de la nave entró en funcionamiento, abatiendo dos naves de reconocimiento alienígenas que estaban entrando en la órbita del planeta Tierra. Inmediatamente un bombardeo desde el espacio produjo graves daños a la ciudad, forzando a los ciudadanos, incluido Leo, a buscar refugio en los cientos de bunkers, remanentes de la Guerra de Unificación, distribuidos a lo largo de la isla.  
La Macross despegó en medio de una batalla que Leo no pudo presenciar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el destino lo volviese a unir con la gigantesca nave.  
Durante un fallido procedimiento FOLD, uno de los primeros que se hacían bajo condiciones de combate, la SDF-1 al mando del Capitán Global efectuó un salto hacia la órbita lunar, tratando de escapar de la trampa en la que se había convertido la isla. No obstante emergieron en algún punto del borde exterior del sistema solar, junto con la totalidad de la Isla Macross y parte del océano Pacífico que los rodeaba.  
Fueron rescatados por los tripulantes de la SDF-1 y desde ese momento Leonardo se convirtió en uno de los pocos humanos afortunados que viajaron en la nave que años más tarde fue considerada como el arca de Noé del siglo XXI.  
Leo puso el juego en pausa. Había llegado al nivel veintitrés sin perder una sola vida. Frente a él, las pantallas solicitaban su atención.  
Realmente no necesitaba este trabajo. Tenía 7 hijos, 12 nietos y tres bisnietos. Podía vivir en paz en cualquier lugar de la galaxia que quisiera, sin preocuparse por el dinero. Lo que hacía, lo hacía por una especie de obligación moral, quería evitar que su familia pasase por lo mismo que él había pasado. Por eso vigilaba el espacio, buscando signos de flotas Zentradis no identificadas, tratando de prevenir una nueva guerra de aniquilación.  
Desde su posición en el lejano brazo de Perseo, toda la Vía Láctea se desplegaba ante sus ojos. En algún lugar entre esas millones de estrellas estaba su familia y más allá, hacia el centro de la galaxia estaba… un pitido llamó su atención. Leo abrió una pequeña ventana y examinó los datos… curioso, había una lectura de una perturbación en el espacio FOLD, pero no había sido detectada por los sensores que en ese momento escaneaban un sector opuesto de la Galaxia. Agrandó la ventana y examinó los datos. Eran terrorificamente claros, había habido una descarga de energía dimensional, con seguridad producida por un cañon de energia. Leo resaltó la firma de la lectura y solicitó a la computadora que la compararse con la base de datos, el resultado lo dejó boquiabierto.  
-ASS-1. -Repitió asombrado.  
Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero lo que estaba en la pantalla no había cambiado. Entonces otros detectores de la Barrow devolvieron la misma lectura. No había error en los datos, una nave similar a la que había caído a La Tierra había disparado su arma principal en las cercanías, Leo consultó la posición aproximada y el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo: 22 años luz de distancia, sólo había una cosa a esa distancia de la Barrow.  
-La Rainbow. -Murmuró Leonardo.


	29. Chapter 29

Maya encontró su lugar inmediatamente en la formación de diamante escalonado que el grupo de Meltrans había formado alrededor y por delante de la nave que llevaba al consejero Exsedol. Ninguna de sus nuevas compañeras había dicho nada, simplemente ocupó el lugar en la formación que le pareció que le correspondía y al parecer su decisión había estado acertada. En cuanto ocupó el lugar todo el grupo comenzó a moverse al unísono.  
Era la primera vez que pilotaba una de aquellas armaduras destinadas sólo a las mejores pilotos de toda la flota. Los Rau eran máquinas de guerra que llevaban al límite las capacidades de combate de las armaduras femeninas, literalmente hablando. Maya no necesitó preguntarle nada a Virya (A decir verdad, tampoco se hubiese atrevido) sobre cómo debería pilotar el Rau, saltaba a la vista el porqué en cuanto la armadura se adaptó a su cuerpo.  
Los Queadlunn-Rau carecían de los sistemas de protección que limitaban las versiones inferiores. La piloto tenía el total control de cada sistema y podría llevarlo hasta los límites y sobrepasarlos incluso. La máquina no pondría ninguna restricción al uso del piloto, y eso era lo más peligroso.  
Le costó al principio. Solo tenía una docena de horas de práctica en los Nona y siempre bajo los parámetros de entrenamiento; era la primera vez que pilotaba una maquina asi, parecia como si fuera un ser salvaje, que no entendía las señales y órdenes del piloto.  
El gel biométrico que se encontraba en el interior de los Queadlunn cuando llegaban de las factorías ya se había solidificado alrededor del cuerpo de Maya. Ahora formaba una especie de acolchada segunda piel y, por lo que ella sabía, era esta “piel” lo que transfería sus movimientos a cada uno de los miembros de la armadura. Nadie mas podria usar su Rau, solo aceptaria los comandos de su propio cuerpo.  
Por suerte el escuadrón había estado volando en línea recta a través de la flota, no quería que un cambio repentino de curso la hiciera reaccionar demasiado lento y rompiera la formación. Por lo poco que había visto de su Capitán, definitivamente no toleraba las equivocaciones.

El grupo volaba en silencio absoluto. Virya se encontraba por encima de la formación que rodeaba la nave y miraba atentamente la armadura de Maya. Que alguien con cero horas de vuelo en un Queadlunn-Rau hubiese dominado una de esas máquinas hablaban maravillas de la novata. No obstante su ojo captaba muchas cosas que mostraban la inexperiencia de la piloto; cambios constantes del escape de la turbina evidenciaba un pie nervioso controlando la potencia, además la postura de la armadura no era la correcta, se notaba a años luz de distancia que la joven pilotaba el Rau como si se tratase de un simple Queadlunn-Nona. Ojala no entraran en combate demasiado pronto, pensaba Virya mientras echaba una ojeada a la nave del Archivista, si esa chica no dominaba los controles básicos de su armadura en poco tiempo se convertiría en un pedazo de carne muerta al comenzar la batalla.  
Al mirar nuevamente a Maya se sorprendió al ver que la joven había corregido su postura, estaba imitando a su compañera más cercana, Rika.  
Estuvo tentada de ordenar un cambio de dirección a ver si la novata se adaptaba al movimiento, pero era la nave que escoltaban la que decidía el rumbo. Nada que hacer entonces.  
-Aprende rápido. ¿No?  
Era la voz del Archivista a través de la frecuencia abierta. Virya apretó los dientes; no le gustaba hablar de su escuadrón mientras sus subordinadas escuchaban. Decidió terminar de una vez por todas con el formalismo. No aguantaba más a ese tipo.  
-No creo que un Zentran pueda conocer algo sobre nuestra forma de volar. -Dijo Virya con el tono más neutro que pudo articular.  
-Ah, pero es que justamente yo conozco todo. -Dijo el consejero. -Mi deber es conocer y dar ese conocimiento a mi superiores.  
-¿Incluso cosas que nunca ha hecho? -Preguntó desinteresadamente Virya  
-No necesito pilotar una armadura Meltran para saber de lo que hablo, Capitán. -Dijo Exsedol. -El conocimiento de nuestra raza y su forma de combatir se encuentra almacenada en mi propia existencia.  
-Los combates no se ganan con recuerdos.  
Dentro de la nave que transportaba al consejero, la oscuridad era casi absoluta. Solo un par de tenues luces rojas alcanzaba para definir el perfil de Exsedol contra la oscuridad del pequeño espacio. El Zentran se mantenía erguido en el centro del compartimiento de transporte con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al escuchar la respuesta de Virya.  
-¿Recuerdos? -Preguntó -Esa es una palabra que debería haber sido extinguida hace tiempo. Lo que gana batallas es la experiencia y el conocimiento que sobrepase las habilidades y conocimiento del enemigo que se quiere derrotar. Los recuerdos no sirven en una guerrera como usted Capitán.  
-¿Las palabras se extinguen?  
Ahora tanto Virya como el Consejero quedaron en silencio. Quien había hablado era la nueva recluta.  
-Silencio de radio! -Grito la Capitán.  
-No. -El tono de voz de Exsedol había cambiado. -No hay silencio de radio. Es una orden.  
Virya apretó aún más los dientes, que crujieron con un sonido audible. El consejero tenía autoridad total sobre ella, estaba completamente a su merced.  
-Es… una pregunta que nunca esperaría escuchar de un soldado. -Continuó imperturbable Exsedol. -Realmente encontró una recluta interesante Capitan. Ante el silencio de la Meltran, el Zentran siguió hablando. -Fui creado con el solo motivo de aconsejar a mis superiores y dispensar información sobre nuestra raza, es normal que ante una pregunta este más que dispuesto a responder… aunque reconozco que no es algo normal que ofrezca información a un simple piloto de combate, pero…. al fin y al cabo esta no es una misión normal tampoco.  
Maya sentía el corazón acelerado, casi se había mordido la lengua al terminar su pregunta ¿Como se había atrevido a dirigir la palabra a alguien de rango tan alto como el Archivista Exsedol? y sin embargo ese Zentran se había mostrado tan receptivo con ella… era extraño.  
-Las palabras son una de las tantas cosas que heredamos de nuestros creadores. -Habló el Consejero por la radio. -Nosotros los Zentradis fuimos creados hace medio millón de ciclos con un objetivo claro; destruir a nuestros enemigos.  
El grupo había penetrado en el mismo centro de la flota. Ahora se encontraban entrando al perímetro defensivo de la Nave-Fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen. Un espacio libre de casi 500 kilómetros alrededor de la titánica nave donde estaba absolutamente prohibido que ningún Zentradi entrase, so pena de ser abatido en el acto, sin previo aviso.  
Ni siquiera Virya había estado alguna vez cerca de esa nave. Solo los oficiales de más alto rango de la flota combinada podían reunirse en persona con Dortrad-Jen y solo en ocasiones excepcionales.  
-Cada Zentran y Meltrán ha sido creado para cumplir una función específica en la maquinaria de guerra denominada Zentraedi. -Continuó hablando Exsedol. -Algunos son creados para el mando, otros, como yo, para asistir a los comandantes en sus decisiones tácticas. La mayoría, como ustedes, son creadas para combatir con sus propias manos a nuestros enemigos.  
-¿Pero porqué se pierden las palabras? -Preguntó Virya.  
-Porque el lenguaje es peligroso. -Afirmó el Zentran. -Y ciertas palabras es mejor que solo sean conocidas por unos pocos individuos.  
-¿Peligroso?  
-Es suficiente información por ahora, Capitana Virya. -Dijo el Archivista dando por cerrado el asunto. -Ciertos datos no deben ser conocidos por un simple guerrero.  
-Entendido.  
La nave-Fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen se erguía sobre ellos. La gigantesca nave de más de 600 kilómetros de envergadura representaba el mayor poder de fuego concentrado de todas las flotas combinadas bajo su mando. Su enorme cañon de energia podía vaporizar planetoides o diezmar la atmósfera de un planeta de un solo disparo, aunque su función estaba reservada para la destrucción de naves de su mismo tipo. Nadie en toda la flota, ni siquiera el propio Exsedol habían presenciado a tal monstruosa arma en acción.  
El pequeño grupo pasó por debajo del enorme “ojo” que formaba la proa de la fortaleza y a la vez era la boca del cañón principal. Virya observó con curiosidad que el frente de la nave estaba plagado de cráteres.  
-Esta nave es muy vieja. -Dijo Tyna  
-Esos no son impactos de asteroides. -Observó Virya. -Son impactos de armas de energía.  
En efecto, la mayoría de los cráteres tenía el mismo diámetro, lo que sólo podía ser el resultado de un bombardeo sistemático de un solo tipo de arma.  
-Esta fortaleza tiene más de 200.000 ciclos en servicio activo. -Dijo el Archivista. -Dortrad-Jen es uno de los Almirantes más antiguos de la armada Zentradi.

Ahora que estaban más cerca podían apreciar verdaderamente las cicatrices de la antigua nave. Cada cráter media más de medio kilómetro de diámetro y muchos se superponian uno sobre otros. Las guerreras observaban el paisaje en silencio. Un cañon de energia era un clase de arma que destruye de un disparo cualquier cosa que alcanzara… para que solo dejase un cráter en el casco de esa cosa…era verdaderamente increíble.  
Comenzaron a ver desperdicios y otros restos flotando alrededor de la fortaleza. También sintieron el evidente tirón gravitacional que la gigantesca nave ejercía sobre ellos.  
-Tiene más masa de lo que aparenta. -Informó Melia. -Genera una atracción gravitatoria de un planetoide del doble de tamaño.  
El escuadrón corrigió levemente el curso y entró en órbita alrededor de la fortaleza, pronto observaron una línea de luces que se extendía varios kilómetros por debajo de una de las “alas” de la fortaleza. Se dirigieron hacia allí, un verdadero puerto de atraque para los cruceros de batalla Clase Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, las naves insignia de los comandantes de la flota Dortrad-Jen y las naves más grandes de la armada Zentradi..  
Entraron silenciosamente en el puerto de atraque y las enormes compuertas de casi un kilómetro de altura se cerraron tras ellos. La oscuridad era absoluta y solo se veia el resplandor de las turbinas de las naves. Pronto una fluorescencia verdosa comenzó a iluminar el espacio que transitaban. Observaron con asombro que no se trataba de luces, sinó que eran las mismas paredes que emitían el tenue resplandor, como si de una bioluminiscencia se tratase. El escenario que se les revelaba a su alrededor era intimidante: No parecía un hangar en absoluto, sino una especie de caverna. Las paredes estaban formadas por protuberancias y troncos ramificados y, ocasionalmente, paneles remachados cubiertos por gigantescas ramificaciones de la estructura biológica que cubría el interior y exterior de la nave. La mezcla de arquitectura y estructuras biológicas no mantenía ninguna clase de orden. Parecía que la nave intentara cubrir su estructura interna con elementos que crecían de todas partes.

Habían dejado atrás el gigantesco hangar y ahora transitaban por una vía de circulación de naves de aprovisionamiento de casi doscientos metros de ancho. Pronto las paredes a ambos lados de la ruta desaparecieron, reemplazadas por una enorme armazón de vigas que formaban el esqueleto de un túnel y se encontraron circulando por un pasillo suspendido entre un enorme espacio vacío, con vías similares que cruzaban el mismo espacio en todas direcciones, tanto arriba como debajo de ellos. A lo lejos, vislumbraron una enorme estructura roja que se erguía en el mismo centro de la nave, formada por dos enormes columnas que surgían desde el techo y piso de la nave, ensanchándose a medida que se unian, creando una gigantesca plataforma.  
Parecía increíble que la fortaleza contuviese un espacio vacío tan enorme en su interior.  
Abandonaron el túnel y se dirigieron directo hacia el corazón de la fortaleza. El lugar de residencia del mismo Dortrad-Jen.  
El transporte se detuvo en una especie de muelle, aunque por la forma del mismo parecia mas una excreción de la estructura principal que de un objeto hecho por la tecnología Zentradi.  
Exsedol descendió de la nave e inmediatamente indicó a las guerreras que aterricen. Virya dió la orden con un movimiento del brazo y en unos segundos todo el grupo había tomado tierra formando un círculo alrededor del Archivista.  
-Debemos dejar las armaduras aquí. -Dijo Exsedol. -No se permite armamento en la cámara de Dortrad-Jen.  
Virya abrió su armadura y saltó ágilmente. La gravedad era la normal en una nave Zentradi, pero se dejó el casco puesto. Las demás Meltrans la imitaron, siendo Maya la última en salir de su armadura.  
Descubrieron que no eran los únicos invitados. Del otro lado de la columna que sostenia la plataforma había dos transportes similares al que habían escoltado. Dos escuadrones de armaduras vacías se encontraban agrupadas a cada lado de los transportes. Virya frunció el ceño al reconocer a quién pertenecía el grupo de Nousjadeul-Ger. También reconoció los Raus del otro grupo.  
-¿Qué significa esto? -Preguntó Virya.  
-Una operación conjunta. -Respondió el Archivista mientras subía a una pequeña plataforma circular que se acercó flotando cuando Exsedol bajó de la nave. En cuanto estuvo sobre ella, unas barandillas se desplegaron y rodearon al Zentran hasta la altura de la cintura. -Vamos. -Dijo.  
Descendieron de la plataforma de atraque por una pequeña rampa en espiral, adentrándose aún más en el corazón de la fortaleza. El Archivista avanzaba flotando lentamente en su “transporte” personal mientras era seguido por Virya y el resto del escuadrón. Maya cerraba la marcha, mirando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor.  
Tras una curva, llegaron a la cámara gigante en donde se encontraba el Almirante de la Flota Zentradi.  
Dortrad-Jen no solo era el único residente de la fortaleza, era la fortaleza misma. Su cuerpo se elevaba casi a cien metros por sobre sus cabezas, aunque “cuerpo” era algo bastante genérico para describir el conjunto de estructuras, tanto mecánicas como biológicas, que emergian de las profundidades envueltas en tinieblas y se elevaban hasta encontrarse con la cabeza de Dortrad-Jen, suspendida del techo por enormes cables, tubos y apéndices robóticos.

Dos grupos de Zentradis aguardaban sobre una pequeña plataforma por debajo de la cabeza del Supremo Almirante. Eran dos escuadrones Meltran. Cada uno de ellos pertenecientes a las dos flotas restantes que, junto a la comandada por Kreegan, conformaban la Flota Combinada Dortrad-Jen.  
Más de dos millones de naves en total y un ejército de soldados de infantería y pilotos que sobrepasaba los 5 millones de individuos listos para el combate.  
El grupo penetró en la enorme caverna. Inmediatamente la enorme cabeza del Almirante se inclinó levemente para contemplarlos.  
-Archivista Exsedol. -Dijo con una profunda voz que resonó en toda la cámara. -Estamos listos.  
Exsedol se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza. En ese momento Virya y las demás guerreras advirtieron la presencia de otros dos “Archivistas”, cada uno a la cabeza de un grupo de guerreros. Debían ser Archivistas, o al menos eran bastante parecidos, aunque eran algo más grandes que Exsedol, las protuberancias en sus cabezas eran similares, solamente que de un color verde algo más intensos. Al parecer Exsedol era el más antiguo de los tres.

Exsedol dió unos pasos al frente y vieron como una serie de resplandores iluminaban parte del enorme cuerpo de Dortrad-Jen, de entre las protuberancias y tubos que formaban su cuerpo se extendió un tentáculo formado por una multitud de fibras, tendones y músculos que en un instante y en forma zigzagueante, recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Exsedol. La extremidad se conectó de alguna forma con el broche de la capa del Archivista y una enorme pantalla holografica de casi trescientos metros de alto se proyectó en lo alto de la cámara.  
-Observen. -Dijo el Almirante a la vez que todos los presentes levantaron las cabezas y miraban hacia la pantalla.  
El corazón de Virya se aceleró de pronto.


	30. Chapter 30

Cinthya abrazaba al pequeño robot mientras miraba nerviosamente a cada lado de la cabina. No había vuelto a escuchar la misteriosa música, pero la empecinación de Jim por seguir adentrándose más en la tétrica nave estaba empezando a mellar sus nervios.  
Habían continuado recorriendo el pasillo en donde habían encontrado el Drone. Cinthya carecía de los conocimientos de Jim en cuanto al tamaño y forma de esas naves, asi que ignoraba por completo en que parte se encontraban ni que tan cerca estarian de una escotilla que saliese al espacio.  
Jim había mantenido su caza en forma robot y se detenía a intervalos regulares para examinar los diferentes pasillos que se desviaban de la vía principal.  
Finalmente Cinthya no pudo aguantar más el silencio.  
-¿Que estamos buscando exactamente, Jim? -Preguntó  
-Ya te lo dije, un arma… o específicamente un Rifle.  
-¿Y porqué simplemente no tomás uno de esos? -Dijo la joven señalando uno de las miles de armas que habían visto flotando alrededor de los cadáveres. Muchas de ellas todavia llevaban el puño de su antiguo dueño cerrado alrededor de su empuñadura.  
Jim no respondió, pero Cinthya vió como en el cristal de la cabina un pequeño cuadrado apareció y enmarcó una de las armas que flotaban frente al caza, de pronto el robot extendió el brazo y tomó el arma, colocandose automáticamente en posición de disparo. Jim apretó el gatillo y Cinthya se tapó los oídos. (Y al golpearse el casco con las manos se sintió mas idiota todavía)  
Nada sucedió, solo se escuchaba el chasquido del gatillo que presionaba repetidamente Jim.  
-¿Ves? -Dijo. -Estas no sirven.  
-Pero… -Dijo la joven -¿No me habías dicho que el armamento Zentradi podía usarse sin importar el tiempo que pasase?  
-Los misiles son una cosa, las armas de energía son muy susceptibles de la radiación de Neutrones.  
-¿Eh?  
Jim suspiró e hizo que el robot dejase la inútil arma, que se alejó flotando por el pasillo por donde habían venido. -Las armas de la infanteria Zentradi son de energia. Usan una especie de batería como fuente de poder y munición.  
-Entiendo.  
-Esa bateria, como casi todos los aparatos electrónicos, pierden efectividad si son sujetas a un bombardeo de radiación de neutrones por tiempo prolongado. En realidad casi todos los materiales son susceptibles, hasta el metal se desintegra con el tiempo. Pero el efecto en los aparatos es mucho más acelerado.  
Cinthya no necesitaba más explicaciones. Se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde registrando lecturas enormes de radiación de neutrinos provenientes del centro de la anomalía. Eran condiciones extremas donde las protecciones y blindajes de las naves y trajes espaciales apenas garantizaban una mínima barrera a las peligrosas radiaciones.  
-¿Entonces? -Pregunto.  
-Estoy buscando un rifle Zentradi, uno que usa la infantería contra las armaduras de combate. Es mucho más grande que los rifles tradicionales y usa alimentación externa.  
-¿Alimentación externa? -Preguntó confundida la joven. -¿Osea que lo tenes que enchufar en algun lado?  
Jim se rió con ganas. -Algo por el estilo. -Dijo poniendose serio nuevamente. -El problema es que debemos encontrar un depósito de armas en algún lugar profundo de esta nave, de modo que haya estado aislado lo más posible de las radiaciones del exterior.  
-Comprendo. -Dijo la joven. -Conoces mucho sobre estas cosas Jim.  
-Ni que lo digas. ¿Conoces el juego de las Escondidas?  
-¿Eh? -La joven dudó un momento pensando en que clase de pregunta era esa. -¿Las Escondidas? Si claro que conozco ese juego. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

El pasillo se interrumpió delante de ellos, había colapsado sobre si mismo, probablemente aplastado por alguna otra sección de la nave durante el colosal choque. Jim retrocedió un poco y probó una de las compuertas laterales, varias estaban deformadas por el impacto, pero una de ellas parecía estar intacta. Jim usó la interfaz de rastreo de su casco y designó a la puerta como objetivo, dejando que la computadora colocase a la nave en la mejor posición para abrir la puerta. La base de datos del caza reconoció inmediatamente la puerta y el sistema manual para abrirla, por lo que se plantó firmemente en el piso del pasillo usando los anclajes magnéticos de las toberas, de modo que pudiera realizar el pesado esfuerzo en gravedad cero. El robot abrió la escotilla con facilidad y Jim recobró el control, entrando lentamente a la habitación.

-Hay una prueba que todo piloto de combate debe superar para poder ingresar a los cuerpos especiales. -Dijo Jim mientras hacía avanzar el robot por entre los diferentes obstáculos que flotaban en el camarote. lo que parecían ser camas, armarios o su equivalente Zentradi, tambien habia recipientes sellados y trajes, la mayoría muy degradados por la radiación. -En la jerga militar se la conoce como la prueba de la “Escondida”.  
-Nunca escuche hablar de semejante cosa. -Dijo Cinthya.  
-Es una prueba de supervivencia muy dura, solo unos pocos pasan la prueba cada año, incluso hay años donde nadie la pasa. Creo que el porcentaje de éxito ronda apenas el 6 o 7 por ciento. -Explicó el Teniente mientras agachaba el robot para pasar por debajo de unas vigas dobladas. Del otro lado observaron perplejos el lugar donde debería haber estado la pared del fondo del camarote. Un enorme espacio vacío se abría ante ellos, revelando más destrucción y restos de otra nave ingresando en el casco de la nave en la que se encontraban.

-Mierda. -Dijo Jim. -Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ya ni sé en qué nave estamos.  
Descendieron lentamente por el agujero, pasando a través de diferentes cubiertas como si una parte de la nave hubiese sido cortada con un cuchillo caliente. Aterrizaron en un pasillo que había perdido parte del techo y continuaron en lo que Jim estimaba que era la dirección que los alejaba del hangar y los acercaría a la zona de infantería, donde almacenaban el equipo de asalto y armas especiales.  
-Pero tu la pasaste. La prueba digo.  
-Si, y era en algo parecido a esto, pero a menor escala.  
-¿Parecido? -Preguntó Cinthya.  
-La prueba consiste en un reconocimiento de un campo de batalla Zentradi abandonado. mucho mas pequeño que este claro. Lo que al principio parece una misión de rutina se vuelve muy pronto una pesadilla. -Dijo Jim mientras se detenia frente a un panel desgarrado de una de las paredes para echar un vistazo a lo que había del otro lado. -El director de la misión ha programado el armamento equipado en tu nave para que falle al entrar a la zona y de pronto te das cuenta que estas completamente indefenso.  
Cinthya escuchaba con atención el relato del piloto y mantenía abrazado al pequeño Drone con fuerza.  
-Entonces de pronto se corta toda comunicación con el mando de la misión y quedas solo en medio de los desechos.  
-¿Y entonces?  
-Entonces, de la nada, aparecen tres “Ghosts”  
-¿Fantasmas? -Preguntó incrédula Cinthya traduciendo la palabra del Inglés.  
-Los Ghosts son drones de combate, como el que estas abrazando ahora, pero más grandes y armados con lásers y misiles. Máquinas de combate autónomas. IA’s de guerra.  
La nave de Jim siguió avanzando pero ahora el pasillo ascendia levemente y la cantidad de desperdicios y cadáveres había aumentado considerablemente. Prácticamente avanzaban entre los restos como un niño en uno de esas piscinas llenas de pelotas de colores, empujando y avanzando con dificultad, tratando de esquivar los escombros más grandes.  
Cinthya esperó pacientemente a que el piloto continuara la historia. Jim piloteaba con total concentración y parecía haberse olvidado que estaba contandola.  
-El asunto es que, en teoría, uno no está preparado para eso. -Dijo de pronto reanudando el relato. -Los Ghosts se despliegan por toda la zona y empiezan a “cazar” al cadete, sin advertencias, nada. En un instante te localizan y los tres atacan al unísono. Rapido y brutal.  
-Algo me dice que no estabas desprevenido cuando llevastes a cabo esa misión ¿O me equivoco?

Jim sonrió mientras rodeaba un enorme contenedor de municiones. Habían llegado al fin del pasillo y ahora entraban en un gran depósito. Al parecer estaban en la santabárbara de la nave, las paredes estaban reforzadas con paneles mucho más gruesos que otros camarotes y enormes cajas de metal y contenedores yacian desparramados por todo el lugar. Algunos estaban aún sujetos contra las paredes y muchos de ellos estaban intactos y sellados.  
-Bingo. -Exclamó Jim mientras se acercaba a las cajas de armamento.  
Cinthya observó como la visualización de la cabina cambiaba y adquiria un color más “normal”. Varios indicadores de blancos aparecieron en varias cajas por delante de ellos y la computadora de abordo comenzó a cotejar la información que las cámaras captaban para identificar los contenedores y su contenido.  
-La “Escondida” es una misión secreta. Está diseñada para probar a los cadetes que solicitan el ingreso al curso de Operaciones Especiales… algo así como un examen sorpresa.  
-Y vos ya sabías de antemano de que se trataba.  
-Si, un piloto de combate que conocí en la Colonia Barnard me lo contó una vez. Luego fué cuestión de investigar un poco. Si me hubiesen descubierto en la Academia mientras revisaba la información clasificada era cantado que me expulsarian. Por suerte utilisé canales de información poco “ortodoxos” para recabar la información.  
-¿Poco ortodoxos?  
-Foros de discusión en La Red… no, no de los públicos. -Aclaró apresuradamente Jim. -Me refiero a sitios ocultos a la vista del público general.  
-Frikis de lo militar y todo eso ¿No?  
-Si, esa clase de lugares. -Reconoció el joven piloto. -La mayoría de las leyendas urbanas que circulan en torno al Gobierno Unificado y sus milicias son exageraciones, pero de vez en cuando algunas “puntas” de información son verídicas. Fue solo cuestión de atar cabos.  
El robot se detuvo frente a una estructura tubular que mantenía media docena de contenedores metálicos bien sujetos a una de las paredes. Jim decidió probar primero con estos ya que abrir los que estaban flotando en gravedad cero suponía una dificultad extra para la nave.  
-Empecemos por estos. -Dijo.  
El VF-17 plantó sus pies en el piso y quedó sujeto magnéticamente para poder ejercer presión en las cajas. El robot extendió los brazos y mientras sujetaba la caja contra la pared, con la otra mano accionó el mecanismo de apertura. Una serie de partículas brillantes flotó alrededor de la caja mientras Jim la abría y examinaba su contenido.  
-Nop. -Dijo. -Siguiente.

Revisaron una a una las cajas de ese lado del depósito. En todas encontraron munición y rifles de infantería Zentradi, pero no había señales del rifle que estaba buscando Jim.  
-Probemos del otro lado. -Dijo Cinthya.  
Avanzaron por entre la chatarra hasta el lado opuesto del hangar. En este sector las paredes estaban combadas hacia adentro, pero habían resistido la explosión y como consecuencia de ello,muchos de los estantes que sostenian las cajas en su lugar habían caído contra el piso, no obstante algunos contenedores aún permanecían fijos entre los tubos retorcidos. Jim comenzó a examinar esos primero.  
-¿Como pasastes la misión? -Preguntó Cinthya.  
-Había dos posibles soluciones al problema. -Dijo Jim. -O evitaba a los Ghosts y escapaba del Campo de batalla o intentaba destruirlos uno a uno.  
-Me imagino que no huistes. ¿No?  
-Era la peor solución. -Dijo el piloto mientras observaba el interior de una caja y meneaba la cabeza. -Los Ghosts tienen dos ventajas enormes con respecto a los VF-11 que usabamos en la Academia. Son mucho más veloces y maniobrables, así que ni siquiera usando “Boosts” o “Fast Packs” puede uno escapar de ellos.  
-Entonces optaste por destruirlos.  
Jim asintió con la cabeza. -Era la solución con mejores probabilidades de éxito, pero para eso tuve que burlar a la IA.. ¡Mira! ¡Ahi hay uno! -Exclamó con alegría.  
La caja que habían abierto en ese momento contenía un rifle de gran tamaño, era casi el doble de grande que la mayoría de las armas que flotaban junto a los cadáveres por toda la nave y por eso parecía estar almacenado en dos partes separadas.  
-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó la joven.  
-Es un rifle pesado. Lo usan las tropas de infantería Zentradis cuando se enfrentan contra armaduras de combate.  
El arma era extraña, parecía más una nave espacial en miniatura que un arma de infantería. Tenía una extraña forma cónica, que se iba segmentando en pequeñas aletas a medida que se ensanchaba hasta llegar a la empuñadura. El robot de Jim sacó el rifle de la caja e inmediatamente procedió a conectar las partes, que se encastraron a la perfección.  
-Parece estar en excelente condición. -Dijo el Teniente. -Vamos a conectarlo.  
El VF-17 se puso en posición de disparo y Cinthya vió con asombro como un pequeño panel se abría en el brazo derecho del robot y un cable grueso con un extraño conector en un extremo se extendía como si de una serpiente se tratase. El cable se conectó con la parte posterior del arma y vieron como una serie de pequeñas luces rojas se encendieron a lo largo del cañón y al costado del rifle.  
-Excelente. Dijo Jim, ahora veamos la munición.  
La munición se encontraba almacenada debajo de donde encontraron el rifle. Jim extrajo unos cinco cargadores y los examinó con cuidado. Al cabo de unos momentos descartó cuatro e insertó uno de ellos en la base del arma. Las luces rojas a los costados del cañón cambiaron a verde.  
-No tenemos lugar en el VF-17 para llevar este tipo de cargadores. -Dijo el piloto. -Pero con uno de estos tenemos diez disparos asegurados.  
-Espero qe no tengas que usarlos. -Dijo Cinthya mirando nerviosamente alrededor.  
Jim avanzó por el hangar hacia la salida mientras el robot cambiaba de postura y colocaba el rifle recién adquirido en una posición de descanso, apuntando hacia arriba apoyado contra el “pecho” del mismo.  
Salieron del depósito de municiones y avanzaron por el pasillo, tarea algo más difícil ahora que los escombros y desechos habían sido perturbados por el paso de la nave. Todo el pasillo frente a ellos mostraba objetos moviéndose, colisionando entre ellos o rebotando contra las paredes.  
-¿Como engañastes a la IA, Jim? -Pregunto Cinthya mirando hacia su compañero para evitar ver todo el caos de se desarrollaba a su alrededor.  
-Investigando en la red descubrí que las IA’s habían sido desprovistas de muchos de los circuitos de razonamiento y conciencia que se habían implementado en el Consorcio Macross hasta el año 2040. Las IA’s que se utilizan en la actualidad usan un principio de “razonamiento” basado en la identificación y comparación con una enorme base de datos. En base a categorización y “Etiquetado” de objetos y situaciones se establece la acción a realizar, pero todo está basado en entradas predeterminadas, no existe un razonamiento en tiempo real, si existe la predicción de acciones, pero ante lo desconocido, la IA solo elige las opciones más similares dentro de una serie finita de opciones.  
-Entonces… -Dijo pensativa Cinthya. -Presentastes situaciones inesperadas a la IA para que tomara decisiones equivocadas.  
-Si. -Dijo Jim mientras llegaban al sector del pasillo donde el techo había sido barrido por la colisión entre la otra nave Zentradi. -Algo así  
Flotaron hacia arriba siguiendo el mismo camino que habían tomado al principio, pero Jim pasó de largo la cubierta por la que habían pasado la primera vez y se encaminó en cambio siguiendo el espacio abierto más cercano en el punto donde los cascos de las diferentes naves habían quedado incrustados uno dentro del otro.  
-Busquemos la salida más directa al espacio.  
Avanzaron con cuidado por entre las enormes vigas estructurales y paneles del casco. Querían encontrar alguna abertura que los llevara al campo sin tener que volver a recorrer todo el camino nuevamente.  
-¿Y como creastes esas situaciones inesperadas? -Preguntó la joven.  
-Me camuflé… o mejor dicho, adopté formas que los VF-11 nunca podrían adoptar.  
-¿Como? -Preguntó intrigada Cinthya  
-Las IA’s conocen la forma del VF-11, también conocen los patrones de transformación, las emisiones que sus motores emiten y su forma de volar. Simplemente apagar los motores y quedarse quieto flotando no servía para camuflarse; en cuanto un Ghost reconociera el perfil del VF, dispararia de inmediato. -Explicó el piloto.  
El robot avanzaba ahora por un estrecho pasaje formado por vigas que habían sido dobladas como pajitas de refresco por el tremendo impacto. Jim incluso tuvo que transformarse a modo caza para pasar por una estrecha abertura, pasando primero el rifle por la misma y luego recuperandolo en modo robot del otro lado.  
Ambos pilotos tenían los visores configurados en visión nocturna, por eso no notaron que la nave en donde se encontraban ya no poseía el distintivo tono verde de las naves Zentradi, sino que era de un tono azulado.  
-¿Te disfrazaste? -preguntó divertida la joven.  
-Jajaja si… fué una de las cosas que teorizé que podían funcionar. Adopté la forma de bolita en modo robot, tambien use la cabina de un Regult como sombrero. -Dijo mientras se reía recordando el episodio. -En fin. -Dijo sofocando la risa. -Fueron las cinco horas más intensas de mi vida. Esperé pacientemente a que los tres Drones se dispersaran por el campo para para abarcar mas terreno, entonces atraje al primer Ghost hacia los restos de una nave similar a esta y me escondí dentro de un pedazo de armadura de Q-Rau. Cuando el Ghost se acercó a investigar la chatarra que había puesto en movimiento lo atravesé con la bayoneta de mi rifle. Luego permanecí oculto mientras los dos Drones restantes peinaban la zona buscándome. Pasé un par de horas flotando hasta que se le alejaron y permanecí quieto esperando que algun arma Zentradi pasara flotando cerca mio, al cabo de un rato un rifle Zentradi estuvo al alcance de mi mano, lo tomé y pude posicionarme entre los restos en forma más ventajosa. Derribe al segundo Ghost en cuanto pasó a cincuenta metros del escondite y escapé por los pelos a una rafaga de misiles sin carga que me lanzó el que quedaba. El final fue mucho menos emocionante, esperé al sobreviviente entre la chatarra a que pasara cerca y le descargué una rafaga del rifle a quemarropa. Fin.  
Esa noche al volver a la base vi en la computadora del Campus que en la tabla de posiciones donde se calificaba el rendimiento de los pilotos en entrenamiento había doblado en cantidad de puntos al puntaje del compañero que me precedía. Tenía un lugar asegurado en un escuadrón de operaciones Especiales… o eso creía entonces. -Dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros. Mirá, llegamos. -Dijo de pronto.  
Estaban entre dos enormes estructuras rectangulares, algo inclinadas hacia adentro y podían ver algunas estrellas entre todos los fragmentos que flotaban a su alrededor. Finalmente habían salido de los restos.  
-¿Alguna idea de hacia que dirección estan Ralph y los demás? -Preguntó Cinthya mirando de un lado a otro.  
-En un segundo me ocupo de eso, primero dejame probar algo.  
para el asombro de Cinthya, el robot extendió el rifle y se puso en posición de disparo.  
-Jim…. -Articuló lentamente Cinthya. -Ralph dijo que….  
-Necesito saber si este trasto anda Cin, es solo un disparo de prueba.  
No hubo ningún sonido en la cabina, salvo el “click” del gatillo del mando de Jim. Un intenso rayo verde salió del cañón del arma y se perdió entre los desechos del campo.  
-Excelente. -Dijo Jim mirando el cañon del arma, que había adquirido un tono rojizo por el tremendo calor generado por el disparo.  
-Jim…  
Algo en el tono de la voz de Cinthya hizo sentir escalofríos a Jim, instintivamente dió vuelta la nave y apuntó el arma hacia la dirección en la que habían venido. Lo que vió le heló aun más la sangre.  
Las enormes paredes a ambos lados estaban brillando con un intenso color naranja, descargas de energía formaban rayos a lo largo de toda la estructura y empezaban a concentrarse en el centro, el mismo espacio parecía temblar como si una enorme lente tratara de hacer foco sobre ellos.  
-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! -Gritó Jim mientras soltaba el rifle y pasaba a modalidad caza un una fracción de segundo, a la vez que aceleraba al máximo sus motores.


	31. Chapter 31

-Una hora y media.  
Hal acababa de abandonar el puesto de control del Drone y había vuelto a su silla frente a los controles de mando del transporte.  
-Hay que llamar a Amanda. -Dijo el copiloto.  
Ralph no respondió, permanecia quieto y en silencio contemplando las gigantescas ruinas en donde habían desaparecido el militar y la inspectora.  
Había estado así por más de media hora.  
-Yo lo dije, era una mala idea….  
-Cállate Nix, ya sabíamos que era una mala idea desde el principio. -Exclamó Hal cruzándose de brazos. -Maldita sea la puta suerte que tenemos.  
Permanecieron en silencio observando las ruinas sin otra mas que hacer. Unos pequeños zumbidos en el equipo de comunicación quebraron la atmósfera de silencio absoluto.  
-¿Que pasa? -Dijo Ralph saliendo de su mutismo.  
-Son “Pings” de la Rainbow, Amanda ya debe estar nerviosa por la demora.  
-No la culpo. -Dijo Nix. -Va a tener motivos para ponerse aún más nerviosa en cuanto se entere el por qué nos demoramos.  
-Las comunicaciones están a un 75% -Dijo Hal. -Podrían llamarnos en cualquier momento.  
Los pilotos comenzaron a revisar los sistemas para matar el tiempo. La espera estaba poniendo bastante nerviosos a los miembros del equipo. Ralph sabía que la decisión final recaeria en él, pero no quería enfrentar las consecuencias de un fracaso, no a costa de la vida de dos personas que estaban a su cargo, por mucha responsabilidad que se atribuyese ese soldado.  
Además… y tal vez esa era la razón más importante, había vuelto a escuchar el piano de Matt.

Cómo y cuándo había comenzado, Ralph no lo recordaba. Al principio pensó que podían ser juegos de su mente, espejismos del espacio o simplemente stress, pero con el correr del tiempo había comenzado a comprender la relación entre la música de Matt y los sucesos extraordinarios que ocurrian en la Colonia.  
Sobre la música y su increíble papel en la supervivencia de la raza humana, no había duda al respecto. Era parte de la leyenda misma de Minmay y los héroes de la primera gran aventura espacial de la humanidad. Pero lo que Evans estaba investigando junto a Matt era de una índole completamente diferente a lo que Ralph conocía como el “poder” de la música.

Escuchar música de piano en medio del espacio, sin la ayuda de ningún tipo de sistema de comunicación y estando el pianista a más de mil kilómetros de distancia era algo que Ralph no estaba dispuesto a traer a discusión con sus “Jefes” de la Rainbow.  
Ya bastante mala fama tenian los humanos sometidos al proceso de agigantamiento con respecto a las enfermedades mentales y los ataques de violencia como para andar causando preocupación entre sus amigos y vecinos.

En todo caso, había convivido con ese secreto varios años ya ¿Escucharian los demás lo mismo? ¿Estarían también los demás fingiendo no escuchar la música para no despertar sospechas entre ellos? ¿Sería una retorcida prueba de Amanda para controlarlo bajo presión? Ralph trató varias veces de averiguar en forma indirecta si era el único de la Colonia con esa “habilidad especial” pero hasta el momento no había escuchado de nadie en la Colonia que sufriera el mismo “problema”.

Entonces Evans había hablado con el resto de la Colonia sobre la investigación con Matt y Ralph respiró aliviado. Si realmente existía una conexión entre el plano dimensional FOLD y la transmisión de energía del canto o la música, al menos el misterio estaba resuelto. Sus modificados genes humanos manipulados con la OverTechnolgy Zentradi podian ser mas receptivos a la música y todo se aclararia.  
Pero la música de Matt no solo tenía la capacidad de ignorar las barreras del espacio Newtoniano y trascender la propia dimensión. Había un efecto real y medible.  
Evans lo habia mencionado como una curiosidad, pero fue el propio Ralph quien por accidente observó como las canciones de Fire Bomber, interpretadas en el piano por Matt, afectaban el crecimiento de las plantas de su cubierta privada.  
Ralph era el trabajador mejor pagado de toda la Rainbow, lo que era lógico teniendo en cuenta lo que costaba alimentar y vestir a un gigante de más de diez metros de altura. A lo largo de toda la expansión de la colonización humana la mano de obra Zentradi era muy apreciada por los contratistas humanos. Fuertes, incansables, resistentes… un Zentradi provisto de una pala acorde a su tamaño podía allanar por si solo una pequeña colina en una sola tarde. Incluso, a pesar de su tamaño, comían aproximadamente la mitad de la comida que necesitaría un cuerpo humano de semejante tamaño.  
Si bien la vida en la Rainbow era muy costosa, Ralph podía darse unos cuantos lujos. Uno de ellos era el de alquilar a la Fundación Unity (Quienes explotaban el yacimiento del Campo y administraban la Colonia Rainbow) una cubierta completa ubicada unos bloques más allá de la zona colonial. La Three Star estaba llena de cubiertas vacías, talleres, depósitos y enormes almacenes que en la actualidad estaban en desuso y sellados para el resto de los colonos. Ralph adaptó su cubierta de forma que pudiese disponer de un espacio adaptado a su tamaño.  
Y lo había llenado de todo tipo de plantas.  
El descubrimiento de las propiedades de la música de Matt lo alentaron a llenar su pequeño paraíso verde de cientos de plantas, arbustos, helechos, hasta algunos árboles frutales. Cada vez que Matt practicaba en el salón de actos, la música era registrada por un pequeño micrófono que Will había instalado sobre el piano y era transmitida a lo largo de varios parlantes alrededor del “jardín” de Ralph.  
Las plantas reaccionaban a la música, crecian el doble de rápido y comenzaron a florecer incluso fuera de las temporadas estacionales a las que estaba condicionada la Rainbow.  
El éxito motivó la inventiva de Ralph y el segundo paso fué su proyecto más ambicioso: Cultivar su propia cebada para hacer cerveza.  
Ralph amaba la cerveza y lamentaba que su enorme cuerpo no tolerara demasiada bebida (Los estomagos Zentradis eran relativamente pequeños) además del exorbitante precio que debía pagar para que la Rio Grande trajera barriles de casi quinientos litros de Cerveza que Ralph vaciaba de dos tragos.  
Con ayuda de sus compañeros de trabajo y de varios amantes de la cerveza de la Colonia, Ralph convirtió un par de enormes tanques de acero de más de tres mil litros en cultivadores hidropónicos de gravedad cero. Para su asombro y satisfacción, pronto advirtió que las canciones de Matt también afectaban el crecimiento y la reproducción de los fermentos de levadura, acelerando la fermentación de la cebada a la vez que multiplicaba la producción del dorado líquido, lo que despertó la admiración y gratitud de toda la Colonia (Y un suculento bonus en la asignación mensual que Amanda le daba a los chicos mayores).

A Ralph no le gustaba para nada depender tanto del muchacho, a fin de cuentas todo ese asunto de las plantas y su hobby había sido un descubrimiento accidental. Lo que lo ponía nervioso era el otro aspecto de la habilidad de Matt, la que él pensaba que interactuaba con su mente.  
Porque cada vez que escuchaba el piano de Matt, sin importar que tan alejado estaba de la Colonia, sentía que cambiaba algo en su interior.  
Si ese cambio era para mejor o para peor, Ralph lo ignoraba. Simplemente había aprendido a convivir con él, con la esperanza de que tal vez fuera parte de algo mayor, de un cambio significativo en su vida. ¿Podía la música cambiar el universo? ¿Poner fin de una buena vez a toda guerra y conflicto y unificar a todos los hijos de la Protocultura en un tiempo de Paz y prosperidad? Romanticismo barato, eso era lo que seguramente era…. y sin embargo el cambio se habia llevado a cabo, lenta pero inexorablemente.

Ralph se concentró. ¿Que había notado de diferente en la música de Matt hace unos momentos? La preocupación por Cinthya y su compañero lo habían distraido en ese momento, pero ahora volvía a recordarlo con intensidad. Había algo diferente en esa experiencia. Cerró los ojos y trató de rememorar la música de experiencias anteriores. ¿Que era lo diferente? Su cuerpo resonando con la música, creando una especie de eco que se fusionaba con la melodía…. eso era lo diferente. Ralph abrió los ojos de pronto. Habia notado que la música lo atravesaba, como si él no existiera.  
La música estaba dirigida a otro sitio.  
-Mierda. -Dijo Nix por la radio.  
-¿Que pasa? -Preguntó Ralph volviendo a la realidad.  
-La Rainbow acaba de encender toda la red de satélites de rastreo en modo activo.  
-Amanda está buscando algo. -Dijo Hal mientras enviaba la señal del radar al casco de Ralph para compartir los datos. -¿Sabrá algo de esos dos ahí adentro?  
-No lo creo. -Dijo Ralph girando su cabeza en dirección a la Rainbow. La Colonia no era visible desde ahi, pero todos sabían donde estaba instintivamente. -Creo que es algo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.  
-Puede ser la Río Grande. -Hal dió una patada a la parte inferior de la consola y su asiento comenzó a girar mientras el operario pasaba los brazos por detrás del casco y se recostaba un poco. -Esta mañana Tass avisó que iban a llegar en algún momento por la tarde.  
-Es posible. -Dijo Nix. -Con la actividad del Campo en estas últimas horas, no me sorprenderia que hayan salido en cualquier parte menos en la zona de DEFOLD de siempre.

Una pequeña pantalla ubicada sobre el panel de control del transporte mostraba un reloj digital con la hora de la Colonia. En el mismo instante en que el reloj daba las 19 horas, Ralph tomó su decisión.  
-Voy a entrar a buscarlos. -Dijo  
Nadie del transporte dijo nada. Ralph era el líder de la expedición al fin y al cabo, pero todos sabían las implicancias de romper una de las principales reglas del trabajo en el Campo.  
El gigante comenzó a quitarse la enorme mochila que cargaba y la dejó sujeta magnéticamente a un costado del transporte. Solamente llevó una enorme pinza por si debiera cortar o doblar alguna viga o panel en caso de emergencia.  
-¿Que vas a hacer? -Preguntó nervioso Nix.  
-Solo voy a golpear el casco cerca del hangar con esto. -Dijo levantando la enorme herramienta. -Si contestan a los golpes sabré si estan bien, si no contestan….  
-¡Mira!  
-Ralph se dió vuelta lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar el grito de Hal. Por sobre las ruinas de las naves entrechocadas, un haz de luz verde se elevó durante un centenar de metros y se desvaneció entre los restos y escombros.  
-¿Pero que mierda…?  
-¿Eso fué un disparo? -Dijo atónito Nix.  
El equipo de Recolectores quedó paralizado en el lugar, Ralph fué el primero en reaccionar.  
-Llamen a Amanda, declaren situación de emerg-  
No pudo terminar la frase, en ese instante quedaron momentáneamente cegados por una luz naranja incandescente. Los visores en los cascos se desplegaron automáticamente para proteger a los operarios del tremendo resplandor, pero durante unos segundos estuvieron prácticamente ciegos.  
-Ralph, qué mierda está pasando! -Grito Nix mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los controles de la nave y encendía los motores  
-¡Salgan! ¡Rapido! -Gritó el gigante mientras aceleraba al máximo los propulsores de su traje y de un manotazo se sujetaba del fuselaje del transporte.  
Había rayos de energía y descargas que serpenteaban por todo el amasijo de ruinas. Los rayos naranjas saltaban por entre los pedazos metálicos como si de una enorme telaraña se tratase. Por una fracción de segundo se hizo el silencio total y pareció que todo se extinguía, pero de pronto las ruinas de las tres naves se abrieron como una monstruosa flor de chatarra y de entre los “pétalos” retorcidos un enorme rayo de luz rojiza se extendió hacia el exterior del campo, vaporizando al instante todo lo que había a su paso.

La enorme ola de choque aplastó a Ralph contra la nave. Dejando una tremenda abolladura en el casco de la misma. Ambos, nave y gigante, fueron arrastrado entre millones de fragmentos hacia el exterior del campo. Lo que siguió fueron minutos de confusión y espanto. Estaban en medio de una lluvia de fragmentos que chocaban entre sí sin cesar. Ralph vió que se estaban acercando a un enorme pedazo de casco, tal vez era el mismo en que habían almorzado unas horas antes. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba logró abrazar la nave y girarla con la fuerza de sus propulsores vectoriales a la vez que activaba el anclaje magnético de su espalda, justo a tiempo. El cuerpo de Ralph amortiguó la colisión entre la nave y el enorme muro de metal. El golpe fue tremendo para el gigante que aulló de dolor, pero no perdió el sentido.  
-¡Ralph! ¡Ralph! -gritaban impotentes desde el transporte.  
-Estoy bien. -Jadeó el gigante levantando el puño.  
La enorme pared de hierro había empezado a girar lentamente a causa del golpe, pero por suerte los estaba protegiendo de la incesante lluvia de fragmentos que amenazaba con perforarlos como los perdigones de una escopeta.  
-¡Rainbow, aqui Recolectores, EMERGENCIA! ¡EMERGENCIA! -Gritaba Hal por la radio inútilmente.  
-Dios mio que carajo pas-  
Un tremendo golpe sacudió la nave y Ralph gimió de dolor.  
-¿Y AHORA QUÉ? -Gritó Hal fuera de si enfocando la pantalla trasera del transporte para examinar que los había golpeado. Descubrió con horror que algo tapaba la lente de la cámara.  
-¡Ralph! ¿Estas bien? -Gritó Nix pegandose contra el vidrio de la cabina lo mejor que le permitía el casco espacial.  
Ambos pilotos quedaron paralizados al escuchar al gigante ¡Se estaba riendo!  
-Ralph que mierd….  
-Hola. -Se escuchó una voz femenina con mucha interferencia por los parlantes del transporte.  
Se sintió un sacudón y los azorados tripulantes vieron como un enorme robot azul oscuro pasaba por encima de ellos luego de rebotar contra la popa de la nave. Ralph estiró el brazo que tenía libre y agarró una de las piernas del VF de Jim.  
-Te tengo. -Dijo el gigante forzando una sonrisa.  
Cinthya y Jim se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre sus asientos. Respiraban agitadamente y temblaban de miedo.  
La nave de transporte, el VF de Jim y el gigante Ralph permanecieron enredados y aplastados contra el enorme pedazo de nave en ruinas girando en medio de un pandemonio de basura. Estaban demasiado cansados y aterrados para decir palabra.  
La alarma del canal de emergencia de la Rainbow fué la que quebró el silencio.  
-¡Recolectores aquí Control Rainbow, respondan! ¡Recolectores!  
Era la voz de Amanda que llamaba a los gritos. Hal y Nix respiraron aliviados, el disparo no había alcanzado a la Colonia.  
-Estamos bien. -Dijo Ralph ya un poco recuperado del golpe. -Todos.  
El silencio de la comunicación les indicó que Amanda había contenido la respiración por demasiado tiempo y que ahora estaba expulsando el aire aliviada.  
-¿Me pueden explicar que mierda pasó ahí afuera?  
El grupo permaneció en silencio pero era evidente que Hal, Nix y Ralph estaban echando ojeadas al robot cabeza abajo de Jim.  
-Ok, no importa. -Dijo Amanda más calmada. -Retornen inmed-  
Un grito interrumpió la comunicación de Amanda. Hal tenía los ojos abiertos y señalaba con el dedo un punto a través del cristal de la cabina.  
-!A-Ahí! -Exclamó en medio de tartamudeos. -U-un irregular!  
Lo que señalaba con el dedo tembloroso era una armadura Meltrandi que flotaba a unas pocas decenas de metros de ellos.  
Un Queadlunn color rojo sangre.


	32. Chapter 32

-¿Que mierda es esa alarma? -Preguntó Mike  
Gray miró preocupado la pantalla. El radar dimensional le informaba que se había detectado algo anormal en el campo de espacio dimensional FOLD cercano. No podía ser la anomalía, los pronósticos de Rebbie eran infalibles. Tenía que ser otra cosa.  
El espacio Dimensional tenía sus propias reglas. Primero y principal, no seguía las del espacio Newtoniano ni obedecía a las leyes relativistas. Las líneas de tiempo y espacio quedaban completamente desfasadas con el espacio tradicional.  
Eso quedó en evidencia muy pronto, ya que la luz provocada por el cañón de energía tardó unos 4 segundos más en llegar hasta los tripulantes de la Rio Grande, tales eran las propiedades de los eventos relacionados con el Espacio Dimensional, la información podía viajar más rápido que la luz.  
-Virgen Santísima. -Exclamó Gray mientras veía ascender la línea de luz anaranjada a través del espacio. Por un momento la luz hizo visible una parte del Campo, creando una lluvia de rayos que se fragmentaron por los escombros en miles de haces.  
-Pero que mierda… -empezó a Articular Mike  
Gray activó inmediatamente el enlace de comunicaciones, tan fuerte que el golpe en su casco resonó en toda la cabina. -Rainbow aqui Río Grande. ¿Me reciben? ¡Rainbow contesten!  
Les respondió el sonido de la estática. Ahora estaban recibiendo toda una lluvia de señales de interferencia producidas por billones de fragmentos metálicos que producían pequeñas señales al colisionar unos con otros. Era imposible distinguir algo entre los ruidos de fondo.  
-Mierda, no puede ser. -Exclamó Gray mientras tomaba los controles y aceleraba los motores a máxima potencia.  
-Tranquilo Cap, vamos a perder los motores si los fuerza así.  
Gray ignoró los comentarios de su copiloto y agudizó la vista buscando la familiar silueta de la Colonia. La luz del arma ya se habia extinguido y salvo las estrellas, no se veía absolutamente nada.  
Una serie de pitidos llamaron su atención de inmediato.  
-La red de satélites de rastreo de la Rainbow está encendida. -Dijo Mike. ¿Estarán bajo ataque?  
-No, ese disparo vino del Campo. -Respondió el hombre volviendo su vista hacia el frente. -Pasó Algo con Ralph y los demás creo.  
-Mierda. -Volvió a exclamar el copiloto  
La nave aún estaba lejos de la Colonia. Incluso con los motores a pleno tardaron casi una hora en entrar a la zona de exclusión de vuelo controlada por la Rainbow. Gray activó los motores delanteros y la nave comenzó a perder impulso. Ahora estaban bajo el control del SILS que los guiaba a una aproximación automática a la Colonia.  
-Allá está. -Dijo señalando un pequeño puntito luminoso en medio de la negrura del espacio. -Parece que están bien.  
La Colonia tenía muy poca iluminación externa. Solamente las luces de navegación y posición reglamentarias. En realidad teniendo en cuenta que la gigantesca nave estaba anclada y con sus motores apagados, no estaba obligada a tener las luces de navegación encendidas.  
-¿Cual es la hora local en la Colonia? -Preguntó Mike mientras miraba nervioso el radar Cyclops.  
-Algo más de las ocho y media de la noche. -Gray deslizó su asiento hacia atrás y lo giró noventa grados, obteniendo así acceso al panel de ingeniería de la nave. -No creo que haga falta, pero voy a dejar cargado el motor FOLD, por si tenemos que salir pitando.  
-Me parece una buena idea. -Un pequeño pitido captó la atención del copiloto. -Tengo un contacto que viene hacia nosotros… no espera, va en dirección a la Rainbow.  
El viejo piloto volvió a acomodar su asiento en la posición de vuelo y echó una ojeada a la pantalla de radar. -Viene del Campo. -Dijo. -Espero que sea Ralph y su equipo.  
El sonido de una llamada entrante los sobresaltó, pero respiraron aliviados al escuchar la distorsionada y casi inaudible voz de Amanda.  
-Rio nde …..ciben? Aquí Co...a Rainbow. ...ndan. ...mbio.  
Gray activó el modo de alta ganancia de la antena de comunicaciones para tratar de mejorar la calidad de la señal. -Aquí la Río Grande. ¿Están ustedes bien? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Tuvimos un ….idente con ...a nave en el ...mpo. -Se escuchó por el comunicador. -El ...ipo esta bien, no hay heri… tunadamente.  
-Repita por favor Rainbow. La comunicación está a 20% -Casi gritó Gray por el micrófono.  
-Están todos bien. No hubo heridos.  
Ambos pilotos respiraron aliviados. Ahora que ya estaban cerca de la Colonia la comunicación se había vuelto mejor.  
-¿Eso fué un cañón de energía dimensional Amanda?  
-Al parecer se activó el armamento de uno de los cruceros del Ejército de Supervisión.  
-Mierda, como lo que nos contó el profesor de historia. -Dijo Mike, -La trampa Cazabobos que empezó la Primer Guerra Espacial ¿No?  
-Eso parece. -Dijo Amanda suspirando.

Recorrieron en silencio los últimos kilómetros que los separaban de la Colonia. Enseguida pudieron distinguir las luces de navegación de las naves que venían en dirección contraria, osea desde el Campo.  
El sistema SILS asignó automáticamente la prioridad de aterrizaje al equipo de Ralph, ya que estaban con una situación de emergencia declarada. La Río Grande se colocó en un patrón de espera circular orbitando la Rainbow a unos 300 metros de distancia mientras los “Recolectores” entraban directamente al hangar principal.  
-Mire Cap. -Dijo Mike señalando las naves, ahora visibles al ser iluminadas por los reflectores de la esclusa de entrada del hangar principal. -Eso es un VF-17!  
-Mierda, mira en que estado esta.  
El avión caza volaba un poco por detrás del transporte, ahora que estaban más cerca pudieron apreciar con detalle los daños producidos por estar en las cercanías de tan terrible arma de destrucción. Todo el fuselaje superior del caza mostraba daños en sus paneles. Los estabilizadores verticales estaban intactos pero los bordes traseros estaban curvados, como si el calor los hubiera ablandado y deformado. Sobre el fuselaje había un soporte para equipo extra, pero sea lo que sea que hubiese estado montado ahí arriba, había sido arrancado durante el incidente. Se podían ver aún los cables sueltos que arrojaban pequeñas chispas en donde el soporte se conectaba a la estructura del avión.  
-Estuvieron demasiado cerca. -Dijo Gray moviendo la cabeza. -Demasiado.  
El transporte tampoco había salido indemne. Estaba abollado en varias partes y giraba lentamente sobre sí mismo, al parecer uno de los propulsores vectoriales no funcionaba del todo bien y desbalanceaba la nave obligando al piloto a corregir la actitud de vuelo constantemente.  
Sobre el transporte estaba Ralph, sujeto de una manija por detrás de la cabina. Su traje de trabajo también mostraba golpes y abolladuras, pero se lo veía intacto.

Gray activó la frecuencia general que se usaba para comunicarse con el tráfico espacial que había en los alrededores. -¿Estas bien Ralph? ¡Tenes un aspecto horrible!  
El gigante giró la cabeza y levantó el puño en dirección a la nave de carga, extendiendo el dedo del medio hacia arriba en un reconocible gesto internacional.  
-Es un amor. -Dijo Gray a Mike mientras hacía destellar las luces exteriores contestando al “saludo” de su amigo.  
Los Recolectores desaparecieron dentro de la Colonia y la Río Grande describió otra vuelta alrededor de la gigantesca nave.  
-Un VF-17… murmuró para si Gray  
-Era una versión que yo no conozco. -Dijo Mike reclinándose en su asiento. ¿Alguna vez había visto un VF-17 con cabina en tándem?  
-Se que hace unos años modificaron algunos, pero no se qué versión sean. En todo caso no era la versión 171 que se usa ahora.  
-Los VF-171 son el “airframe” del 17 remotorizados y con las cabinas nuevas. Aviónica de Nueva generación y todo eso. Ese parecía tener solo la cabina modificada. Además ese esquema azul oscuro… Parecía de Operaciones Especiales ¿No?  
-Ya nos enteraremos chico…  
Completaron el circuito de espera y la computadora los colocó en ruta de atraque. Las enormes luces del hangar le dieron la bienvenida mientras el carguero pasaba cómodamente por la enorme esclusa de metal. Unos cuantos metros más adelante los esperaba una bahía de atraque preparada especialmente para recibir cargas. La Rio Grande entró en la estructura esquelética y quedó firmemente sujeta por anclajes magnéticos que la mantuvieron en su sitio mientras una enorme grúa se ponía en funcionamiento. En diez minutos los tres containers fueron separados del carguero e ingresaron al sistema de transporte logístico de la Rainbow, desplazándose por una serie de rieles a lo largo de elevadores en la pared, desapareciendo rápidamente entre las vigas y soportes del techo.  
-Descarga lista.  
-Mercaderia entregada. -Dijo Gray por radio.  
-Recibido Rio Grande, proceda al hangar principal. -Contestó una voz joven.  
-¿Annie? -Preguntó Mike.  
-Amanda acaba de salir corriendo hacia el hangar. -Dijo la joven con evidente tensión en la voz. -Parece que esta todo bien pero por las dudas enviamos un equipo de emergencia a recibir al equipo.  
-Entiendo Annie. -Dijo Gray. -Gracias por todo, cambio y fuera.  
-Bienvenido Gray, tú también Mike. -Dijo la joven mientras cortaba la transmisión.  
Con una sacudida el carguero abandonó el anclaje y se movió lentamente hacia delante. La última compuerta estaba justo delante de ellos, por lo que Gray activó los motores de gravedad locales, usando el campo gravitatorio local de la Rainbow para maniobrar por la zona de atraque.  
Entraron lentamente al hangar principal y lo encontraron completamente iluminado, algo que Gray no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo (Y Mike nunca en sus 5 años de servicio en la Río grande)  
-Fiuuu! -silbó sorprendido el copiloto. -Esta cosa es ENORME.  
Gray no dijo nada y desconectó el sistema SILS, tomando el control completo de la nave. A unos cien metros por delante podían ver al equipo de trabajo recién llegados del Campo. Los rodeaba una comitiva de vehículos de transporte y uno de ellos era una ambulancia. Distinguió rápidamente a Ralph, que se encontraba sentado y con la espalda apoyada contra una enorme plataforma móvil cargada con enormes placas de metal.  
-Parece que están todos bien. -Dijo Mike  
El viejo piloto distinguió también los dos únicos uniformes de vuelo que desentonaban con los del gentío. -Esos son los pilotos del VF-17. -Dijo señalando a través del cristal de la cabina.  
-Ah pero… ¡Aquella es una mujer! -Dijo emocionado Mike.  
Gray no lo dejó ver mucho más, porque giró la nave ciento ochenta grados y la comenzó a descender en el lugar destinado especialmente para el estacionamiento de la Río Grande. Un enorme rectángulo amarillo cubierto con rayas diagonales marcaban el lugar en el piso metálico. Sin titubear, Gray descendió suavemente en la marca, con la experiencia de haberlo hecho cientos de veces. La enorme nave se posó sobre el tren de aterrizaje con una imperceptible sacudida.  
-Motores apagados.  
-Listo. -Dijo mike mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.  
-Andá bajando chico. -Dijo Gray mientras comenzaba a quitarse su cinturón. -Voy a llenar el reporte de vuelo y te alcanzo.  
Mike ya había empezado a abrir la compuerta y saltó con alegría el medio metro de altura que lo separaba del suelo. Se estiró un poco y realizó unas pequeñas flexiones, después de todo hacía casi cinco días que no experimentaba la gravedad en su cuerpo. Luego echó a correr torpemente en dirección al gentío que rodeaba a Ralph mientras se quitaba el casco de vuelo. Estaba ansioso por saber qué había pasado.

Gray esperó a que su compañero saliera y se levantó pesadamente del sillón. Tomó una varilla metálica que estaba enganchada en una de los laterales y caminó hasta el centro de la cabina de mando, luego se agachó en un punto donde se unían varias placas de metal. Una pequeña muesca marcaba un dispositivo oculto que una vez activado abrió una compuerta disimulada en el piso de la cabina. Gray miró a través del agujero y pudo ver el piso de metal del hangar de la Rainbow. Activando las luces de su casco iluminó la placa metálica y descubrió un agujero del tamaño de un perno mediano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba ese escondrijo. Por suerte no había signos de corrosión y la placa se levantó fácilmente cuando Gray metió la varilla en el agujero y levantó la placa a través de la escotilla.  
Levantándose trabajosamente, caminó hasta el fondo de la cabina y quitó los seguros a la enorme valija metálica que tanto había despertado la curiosidad de Mike. Por suerte estaba equipada con cuatro pequeñas ruedas, por lo que empujarla hasta la escotilla no le demandó mucho esfuerzo. Bajarla a través del agujero fué mucho más difícil, la cosa pasaba ajustadamente por la abertura, pero disponía de tiempo por lo que al cabo de unos minutos terminó la tarea y cerró ambas aberturas.  
-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Matt. -Dijo el piloto mirando con desconfianza la escotilla.


	33. Chapter 33

Leonardo golpeó furioso la consola. Era inconcebible que el equipo de comunicaciones fallara en ese preciso instante. Dejando su asiento se impulsó brevemente con una pierna hasta uno de los paneles del fondo, donde se monitorizaban diferentes sectores de la estación. Eligió una de las cámaras de vigilancia externas y trató de moverla para enfocar la antena de transmisión FOLD. Al tercer intento la cámara se movió y confirmó las sospechas del viejo técnico; la antena ni siquiera se había desplegado.  
-Figlio di puttana -Exclamó en su italiano natal mientras apagaba la pantalla. Alguien iba a tener que hacer un EVA (1) para arreglar esa cosa. La antena de comunicación FOLD era el único vínculo con el resto de la raza humana.  
Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese haber sucedido con Gray y la Colonia. Leonardo había sido “vecino” de la Rainbow desde que esos extraños colonos habían llegado desde la lejana Flota 37... ¿Hace 14 o 15 años? Mierda, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba.

Eran los únicos seres humanos que habitaban esa parte de la Galaxia, salvando la flota de reconocimiento que ocasionalmente pasaba por la zona, esos 22 años luz de distancia eran nada comparados con la distancia a la que estaba La Tierra o Eden, por poner un ejemplo. En argot astronómico, la Rainbow y la Barrow compartían prácticamente el mismo vecindario.

Al principio Leonardo tuvo muchas dudas sobre esa gente ¿Que habían venido a hacer desde tan lejos? ¿Porqué habían elegido ese extraño lugar para radicarse? El sector EFF-04776 era un lugar peligrosísimo para los humanos; Una poderosa anomalía que podía desgarrar por completo el casco a la nave mejor preparada y por si fuera poco un cementerio de naves Zentradi de vaya a saber que batalla acaecida hace cientos de años… y sin embargo una Nave Factoría había llegado hasta allí, escoltada por una escuadra completa de naves de la U.N.Spacy.

En solo unos días toda la flota se había retirado en un FOLD masivo, dejando a la gigantesca nave “anclada” a solo unos cuantos miles de kilómetros del Campo.  
Sola.  
Leo recordaba esa época, como los rumores habían corrido entre el personal de la Barrow. Sobre cómo era posible que un grupo de exiliados de Ciudad 7, con un historial de odio racial hacia los Zentradis hubiesen logrado la independencia y el privilegio de usar semejante nave.  
¿Eran realmente Colonos? ¿No se trataría de un experimento militar o un campamento de prisioneros disfrazado? Las teorías conspirativas eran variadas y casi no se hablaba de otra cosa en la estación.  
Al principio el contacto era casi nulo. Los investigadores de la Barrow perdieron muy pronto interés en esos colonos que, según la opinión popular, estaban chiflados. Probablemente seguirían en ese lugar durante varias décadas hasta que se aburrieran o alguna tragedia humanitaria los obligara a abandonar su colonia.  
Pero nada de eso había pasado en los años subsiguientes y todos se acostumbraron a esa presencia invisible, más allá de las estrellas cercanas.

Fué Gray y su nave de transporte, la “Río Grande” quien, poco a poco, fue creando un vínculo entre ambos asentamientos.  
La primera vez que escuchó la voz de Amanda fué casi tres años después de la “fundación” de la Colonia Rainbow. La Rio, como la llamaban todos cariñosamente, había sufrido un desperfecto grave en uno de sus motores y debió permanecer casi una semana en la Estación Barrow, hasta que una pequeña nave de correo llegó desde una colonia “cercana” a más de 5 días de Salto FOLD de distancia con los repuestos necesarios.  
En esa época los turnos de observación se hacían con tres operarios en la Torre de Control. Los militares mantenían una dotación completa de investigadores que realizaban una gran variedad de monitoreos y observaciones usando los “pétalos” de la Barrow, equipados con toda clase de aparatos científicos de medición.  
Grande fué la sorpresa de Leo cuando recibió la comunicación y comprobó de donde venía. El silencio se hizo en La Torre mientras Leonardo desviaba la llamada a través de los parlantes de la habitación y la voz de una mujer se escuchó con claridad por la comunicación dimensional del espacio FOLD..

-Aquí Colonia Rainbow ¿Me reciben Estación Barrow?

Leonardo tomó el comunicador y vaciló unos instantes. Toda la torre de control lo estaba observando. -Aqui Estación de Investigación Remota 4. Los recibimos bien Rainbow. Cambio. -La mente de Leonardo trabajaba deprisa recordando todos los rumores que había escuchado sobre la extraña Colonia. Recordaba algo sobre una administración mixta, de un acuerdo de explotación comercial entre una empresa u organización privada y la U.N.S, quienes habían designado un administrador civil.  
-Soy La Capitán Amanda. Amanda Kyle de la nave factoría Rainbow y La Colonia de civiles que la habitan.  
Una pequeña chispa se encendió en algún lugar del cerebro de Leonardo. ¿Kyle? Ese apellido le sonaba de algo...  
-Le habla el Director de Investigaciones Leonardo Viccenzo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla Capitán?  
Siguieron unos segundos de silencio. Luego la voz que se escuchó por el altavoz sonó mucho más distendida. -¿Es usted por casualidad “el” Viccenzo que trabajó junto a los técnicos del portaviones Prometheus?  
Leo suspiró. Incluso en ese alejado rincón de la galaxia todavia habia gente que recordaba sus días en la primera guerra espacial. -El mismo. -Dijo echando una mirada de reojo a sus compañeros, que estaban demasiado perplejos para decir nada. -Y supongo que usted estará emparentada con cierto Jhonatan Kyle que comandaba una unidad de Destroids a bordo del mismo portaviones ¿O me equivoco?  
-Mi padre me habló mucho de usted. -Dijo Amanda. -Me sorprende saber que se encuentra aquí en la periferia de la galaxia.  
-Es una larga historia Capitán, pero me parece que está usted más interesada en la Río Grande que en las historias de un viejo jefe de mantenimiento ¿O no?  
-¿Sucedió algo con la nave de correos? -Preguntó preocupada la voz femenina.  
Leonardo se acercó al cristal de la ventana de la torre de control y miró hacia los amarres de la estructura del pilar central, donde la Rio Grande estaba anclada rodeada de un andamiaje temporal que el equipo de mantenimiento había montado para colocar el nuevo generador de campo WARP. Las luces de los soldadores de plasma brillaban sobre la parte superior del casco y Leo sabía que en ese preciso instante los operarios estaban sellando el compartimento del dispositivo FOLD.  
-Deberían estar saliendo en unas 5 o 6 horas más. -Dijo el viejo técnico mientras se apartaba del ventanal. -El Capitán Gray tuvo suerte de poder salir del FOLD justo antes que su burbuja de campo WARP reventara.  
-¿Una Falla de Superficie? -Preguntó Amanda  
\- Dice Gray que se generó justo delante de ellos, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer un escape. -Leo tenía la convicción que solo un milagro había salvado la vida de su viejo amigo. Con una burbuja WARP desestabilizada, las probabilidades de salir de un FOLD de una sola pieza eran ínfimas. No dudaba de la pericia del Capitán Gray, pero algunas cosas estaban más allá de la habilidad.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la comunicación. -Gracias por la información, Señor Director. -Dijo la Capitán Kyle. -Los esperamos con ansias.  
-Fué un placer Capitán, no dude en comunicarse nuevamente por cualquier cosa.  
-Ha sido un placer hablar con usted.  
La comunicación se cortó y Leonardo respiró aliviado. Dándose media vuelta miró a sus colegas que mantenían los ojos fijos en su persona.  
-¿Tengo algo en la cara? -Preguntó con una mueca. -¡A trabajar señores!

Eso había sido hace tantos años que Leo no recordaba cuantos. Después del incidente con la Río, el contacto con Amanda Kyle había sido frecuente y la amistad fue creciendo entre ambos. La Barrow se convirtió en una parada obligada para todos los que llegaban a la Colonia, que si bien no eran muchos, de vez en cuando ofrecían algo de variedad a las rutinarias investigaciones que se hacían a bordo de la estación.  
Cuando la U.N.Spacy se reorganizó en la N.U.N.S y el presupuesto de investigación y mantenimiento comenzó a reducirse, la Colonia Rainbow se convirtió de pronto en la opción más conveniente cuando se necesitaba de un médico o algún componente de repuesto. Comparado con los 5 o 6 dias que se demoraba en hacer un FOLD hasta la base militar más cercana, las 10 horas que se tardaba en llegar a la Colonia eran una salvación para los investigadores.  
Los años pasaron y la tripulación de la estación fue mermando. Los puestos vacantes no se renovaron y pronto los pasillos y módulos de la barrow se vieron envueltos en un silencio total.  
A pesar de todo, Leonarda amaba a la vieja estación. El papel que desempeñara en el pasado había sido vital para la expansión humana a través de la galaxia, detectando planetas habitables, pequeñas flotas Zentradis que vagaban de forma errática en busca de combate y los restos diseminados de la Protocultura, ya sean civilizaciones aisladas o los restos de su avanzada tecnología.  
Pero el final estaba cerca, Leo y el resto del minúsculo personal de la estación lo sabían. En cualquier momento la Barrow sería declarada irrecuperable y se transformaría en otro blanco para que los militares probaran sus cañones de energía. ¿Y que haria despues? ¿Volver a La Tierra? Ya no quedaba nada en ese devastado planeta que lo atrajera a pasar sus últimos días. Ni siquiera podría visitar la tumba de sus padres. ¿Y asentarse en la Rainbow? La idea había sido de Amanda por supuesto. Durante una de las incontables charlas que mantuvieron sobre la ineptitud de los militares y el destino de la Barrow, Amanda le había sugerido que se radicara con ellos en forma permanente, cosa que a Leonardo no le pareció mala idea.  
-¡Robert! -Gritó por el micrófono que llevaba adherido a sus auriculares.  
Era seguro que su compañero estaba durmiendo a esa hora, pero desplegar esa antena y emitir el pedido de ayuda era prioritario. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo tardarian esos estúpidos militares en reaccionar cuando detectaran el disparo del Campo… era menester actuar de la forma más rápidamente posible. -¡Robert despertá, catzo!  
-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto. -Se escuchó la voz del hombre. -¿Que te pasa?  
-La antena de comunicaciones FOLD no se despliega, hay que ir a abrirla manualmente.  
-¿Que? -Se escuchó en un grito. -¡La revisé la semana pasada Leo!  
-Y la vas a revisar y arreglar de nuevo ahora mismo.  
Por los sonidos que se escucharon a través del auricular, era evidente que Robert había arrojado su equipo de comunicaciones contra la pared o algo asi. En todo caso Leonardo cortó la comunicación y se dirigió al depósito de trajes para operaciones externas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, un malhumorado Robert llegaba flotando desde los camarotes del personal echando miradas hostiles a su jefe. Leo sonrió inocentemente mientras abría la compuerta para que su amigo entrara en el traje, que se encontraba sujeto a un marco especial que facilitaba la tarea de ponerlo o quitarlo a la tripulación de la nave.  
-Me vas a dar una jornada completa de descanso por hacer esto. -Dijo el compañero de Leo al entrar en el traje.  
-Va fangulo. -Exclamó suspirando el viejo técnico mientras accionaba el dispositivo de despliegue. El enorme marco de metal con el traje de mantenimiento comenzó a moverse por un riel en el techo hasta la compuerta de salida. Las luces de aviso se encendieron al abrirse la puerta y el traje con Robert dentro entró en la esclusa.

Leonardo salió del compartimento y usando una de las cintas móviles que surcaban las paredes, se dejó llevar por el anillo de interconexión de la torre hasta la sala de control. Si las cámaras externas funcionaban, podría monitorear la tarea de Robert y ayudarlo por si tenia alguna dificultad. Se sentó en el asiento del operador de la consola de observación y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad para evitar salir flotando al menor movimiento.  
Tal y como esperaba, solo una de las cámaras externas funcionaba, Leo pudo entonces ver a través del monitor como Robert, sujeto por un arnés a uno de los cables tensores que unían la torre con el casco externo, se deslizaba rápidamente.  
-Cuidado Rob, vas muy deprisa.  
Robert contestó con un gruñido y detuvo su impulso con ambas piernas en el momento de colisionar contra la plataforma metalica.  
-No soy tan viejo como vos, Leo. -Dijo con una mueca. -Voy a salir.  
-Te recibo bien, andá con cuidado.  
Todas las plataformas que formaban el entramado de “pétalos” de la Estación Barrow estaban separadas entre si por espacios que oscilaban entre unos escasos centímetros a varios metros de ancho. Robert pasó cómodamente entre las dos plataformas que tenía delante y salió al exterior de la estación.  
El majestuoso espectáculo de millones de estrellas desplegándose ante sí no impresionó al viejo Robert, quien llevaba realizando caminatas espaciales desde que había llegado a la Barrow 15 años atrás. Era uno de los miembros más viejos de la estación, aunque no tanto como el Director Viccenzo y la persona en que Leo más confiaba.  
Como la enorme estación espacial era casi hueca, prácticamente no generaba un campo gravitatorio que se pudiera sentir, por lo que Robert tuvo que volar al ras de los detectores usando los propulsores de su traje de vuelo. Luego de recorrer un centenar de metros y rodear la base de la estación, la cápsula que contenía la antena de transmisión FOLD quedó visible. -Hija de puta. -Pensó Robert mientras se acercaba lentamente y utilizaba los propulsores para frenar justo al alcance de las manijas de sujeción en la base de la antena. El dispositivo constaba de tres paneles de transmisión ubicados en forma de array, de modo que podían crearse microFOLDS en cualquiera de los tres ejes de dirección y enviar paquetes de datos con una elevada tasa de transferencia a través del espacio dimensional. El conjunto de arrays estaba sellado por un escudo cilíndrico que se desplegaba hacia afuera al momento de transmitir datos y era ese escudo el que Leo había estado tratando de desplegar sin éxito desde la torre de control.  
-Ya estoy en la base. -Informó Robert por la radio. -Probá desplegar la antena a ver que puede ser desde acá abajo.  
Dentro de la torre de control, Leonardo volvió a iniciar el procedimiento de despliegue de la antena. Las barras de progreso volvieron a llenarse a medida que la computadora ejecutaba los comandos necesarios para iniciar el despliegue y puesta en funcionamiento de la antena. mirando una pequeña ventana de video en vivo, Leo comprobó que nada se movia en el armazón del instrumento.  
-Rob, revisá la terminal autónoma de la base.  
-Ya estoy en eso.  
El técnico abrió un pequeño compartimento en la base de la estructura de la antena y una pantalla se desplegó frente a sus ojos.  
-Accediendo a los registros de comandos. -Dijo mientras tecleaba la contraseña que solo conocían los técnicos para realizar el mantenimiento. Una larga lista de datos se desplegó en la pantalla, listando todos los comandos enviados desde la torre y un resumen de la cantidad de datos transmitidos durante cada sesión.  
-No figura ningún comando de apertura de la antena en el registro.  
-¿Cómo que no? -Preguntó intrigado Leonardo.  
-El último registro de apertura y transmisión es de hace tres horas aproximadamente.  
-No puede ser. Hace dos horas no había nadie en la torre de control.  
-Te envío una copia del re- Un estallido de estática saturó la comunicación y la frase de Roberto quedó cortada en el aire.  
-¡Roberto! ¿Me escuchas? -Gritó Leonardo inútilmente por el transmisor. -¡Mierda!  
El veterano técnico giró en la silla con la intención de ir hacia la consola principal, donde podria cambiar los canales de comunicación por una línea más confiable, más cuando hubo completado el giro, sus ojos se toparon con una aparición inexplicable.  
Leonardo Viccenzo no se consideraba un verdadero creyente. Había sido bautizado cristiano durante sus primeros años en su Italia natal y conocía la pequeña iglesia de su pueblo y las figuras pintadas en el pequeño altar donde se daban misa todos los domingos, por eso cuando vió el rostro de esa mujer proyectado en el enorme espacio que generalmente ocupaba el holograma del radar de rastreo, exactamente en el centro del puente de mando, lo primero en lo que pensó fué en la Virgen María.  
-Santa Madonna! -Exclamó Leonardo haciendo la señal de la cruz.  
La mujer tenía la mirada fija en Leonardo, pero su rostro emanaba una serenidad absoluta. Parecía estar flotando en el aire como si perteneciera indudablemente a ese lugar. Las luces que proyectaban la imagen desde los lentes ubicados en el piso de la cubierta creaban un efecto de halo azulado alrededor de la imagen, que permanecía quieta y en silencio.  
Lo que el asustado hombre había tomado al principio como la túnica de una imagen santa eran en realidad los cabellos oscuros de la mujer, que se agitaban como bajo los efectos de una brisa inexistente, o tal vez eran productos de las ondulaciones de una corriente marina.  
Las luces de la torre de control se habían apagado, de modo que Leonardo estaba iluminado solo por el resplandor azulado de la misteriosa mujer. Lentamente, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, el hombre soltó la hebilla que lo sujetaba a la silla y flotó en cámara lenta hacia la imagen. El rostro lo fascinaba y no podía pensar en otra cosa, ni en la antena, ni en Robert, ni siquiera en el destino de la Colonia Rainbow. Solo pensaba en esos ojos amarillos que lo invitaban a acercarse cada vez más… cada vez más cerca.  
Leonardo Viccenzo extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de la mujer, sintiendo su calidez y un perfume misterioso. La aparición se rió como si fuera una niña y desapareció.

El resplandor que entró por los cristales de la torre de control cegó momentáneamente a Leonardo, quien se despertó de inmediato en lo que él creía había sido un sueño maravilloso. Las luces del exterior estaban encendidas en su totalidad, pero no fué esto lo que alarmó al hombre. Colocando su mano sobre la frente para proteger sus ojos de tan intensa luz, apenas vislumbró la silueta que flotaba por fuera del cristal, a unos escasos metros de la torre. Leo pestaño y trató de enfocar mejor la imagen, parecía llevar una especie de tubo en las manos, además la figura no estaba realmente cerca del cristal, parecía que estaba cerca pero lo que en realidad sucedía era que se trataba de alguien o algo gigante, mucho más grande que un ser humano.

Leonardo comprendió que era un Zentradi y lo que en ese momento estaba poniéndose en el hombro no era un tubo, era el lanzador de un misil.  
Cuando la carga de demolición entró por el cristal de la torre de control, la mente de Leonardo ya no estaba en el mismo sitio. Por un fugaz instante había vuelto a ser un niño camino a la escuela en una brillante mañana de Julio de un pequeño pueblo del norte de Italia, quien veía fascinado como una enorme bola de fuego cubría todo el horizonte y se agrandaba mas, cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que incluso pudo extender la mano para tocarla.

1) EVA. Extra Vehicular Activity


	34. Chapter 34

Era sorprendente como las cabezas de los Archivistas Zentran se convulsionaba al ritmo de la información que iban asimilando con el rostro desencajado en una mueca de asombro… o al menos le parecía eso a Maya. Las protuberancias y venas que coronaban la cabeza de los extraños personajes latian y se revolvian violentamente, a medida que las imágenes eran proyectadas en el fondo oscuro que servía de escenario a una perturbadora revelación.  
Habían encontrado una de las últimas flotas principales del Ejército de Supervisión.

Maya dejó de prestar atención a los espasmos de asombro de los dos Archivistas y se concentró en tratar de descifrar las imágenes. Era una gran concentración de naves ¿Cuantas? Millones aparentemente, parecían estar en desorden, como arrastradas por un viento cósmico que las hubiera amontonado en ese lugar alejado y distante de la galaxia, más a medida que los datos de diferentes sensores comenzaron a superponer la información como capas una encima de la otra, una imagen más ordenada fue surgiendo del caos.  
Había tres grandes concentraciones de naves, las cuales formaban un cúmulo alrededor de formas masivas que, al principio, habían pasado como clusters más pequeños de naves pero ahora aparecian definidas con mucho más detalle, como grandes naves fortalezas… tres de ellas. En un espacio que no abarcaba ni siquiera una fracción de un ciclo luz de diámetro.

Exsedol era el único de los tres Archivistas que permanecía impasible a las imágenes proyectadas. Incluso los dos grupos de soldados que habían llegado antes que ellas echaban miradas de desconcierto a sus respectivos superiores. Era evidente que las noticias no le eran nuevas, pero si algo tan importante era conocido ¿Por qué se lo guardaba en secreto? Maya era una aprendiz, nunca había combatido en su vida, pero el pensar en una batalla de esa envergadura… sentía su corazón acelerarse y una impaciencia comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo. Captó un fugaz movimiento y vió que Virya la miraba con gesto de reprobación. ¿Es que su Capitán también podía leerle la mente? Maya respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse. Esto pareció contentar a la su superiora, quien volvió la vista hacia la pantalla.  
-Esto es…. -Uno de los Archivistas, el de más altura y con la piel de un verde ligeramente más intenso y brillante que el resto, lo que demostraba su “juventud”, habló con inseguridad.  
-Silencio. -La voz del Almirante retumbó en la espaciosa caverna. -Archivista Exsedol, informe los detalles.  
Exsedol inclinó la cabeza y se adelantó solo un par de pasos y se dió media vuelta, de modo que ahora estaba en el centro mismo del grupo de Zentradis que contemplaba la proyección holográfica. Todo el grupo centró su atención en el Archivista.  
-La información que tienen delante es una representación de las observaciones que mi Comandante ha obtenido durante las últimas 72 horas.  
Como respuesta a sus palabras, varios signos en lenguaje Zentradi aparecieron sobre las capas de datos informando la fecha y hora estelar.  
-Hace 26 horas detectamos esto. -Dijo sin dejar de mirar a los presentes.  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pantalla mientras una serie de destellos naranjas y rojos aparecian en la periferia de la concentración de naves enemigas.  
-DEFOLDS masivos. -Dijo el Archivista más bajo. -Los números de contactos aumentan.  
-Se están agrupando. -Asintió Dortrad-Jen desde las alturas. -Sus números se han incrementado sin pausa desde que estos datos fueron recogidos. ¿Cual es su estimación?  
-Aproximadamente entre ocho y diez millones de naves y 3 superfortalezas. -Dijo Exsedol sin pestañear.  
-Es inaudito. -Exclamó el Archivista más alto sin quitar los ojos de la proyección. -No se tienen registros de una concentración similar de enemigos desde…  
-Desde que la Directiva Primaria fué anulada.  
El silencio que siguió a las palabras del Almirante fué prolongado.  
No hace falta decir que toda esta charla resultaba completamente inentendible para Virya y su escuadrón. Las guerreras poseían un cierto conocimiento de estructura “social” de la maquinaria bélica Zentradi, pero salvo el conocimiento intrínseco de saber quienes eran sus enemigos, nada sabían sobre la guerra ni como había empezado todo. ¿Y era realmente importante saberlo?  
Los dichos del Archivista resonaron en la cabeza de Virya “Ciertas palabras es mejor que solo sean conocidas por unos pocos individuos.” ¿Que era esa “Directiva Primaria”? ¿Que tenía que ver con sus enemigos?  
Fue el Archivista alto quien rompió el silencio.  
-Los datos sugieren que llevan bastante tiempo agrupandose. -Hizo una pausa mientras las venas de su cabeza latían con vigor. -Esta clase de comportamiento no se había observado antes.  
-Porque el Ejército de Supervisión carecía de organización centralizada. -Exsedol movió la cabeza como descartando un pensamiento. -Hasta ahora.  
-Deculture! -Exclamaron ambos oficiales. -¿Sugiere que estamos ante una operación organizada? -Exclamó el Zentradi más bajo con incredulidad.  
Un sonido profundo se escuchó por encima del grupo y todos levantaron la vista hacia el enorme cuerpo de Dortrad-Jen, muchos de los cables y apéndices que conectaban la nave con el Almirante se movían y temblaban con violencia. Era innegable que la revelación del Archivista lo habían puesto nervioso.  
-Solo estoy ofreciendo una interpretación lógica a los datos a los que he tenido acceso. -Dijo Exsedol bajando la vista hacia sus colegas.  
Los dos archivistas se miraron con desconcierto.  
-Necesitamos más datos. -Dijeron casi al unísono. -Esta situación inesperada requiere de un análisis más profundo y….  
-Se van a escapar.  
Ahora si que se había producido un verdadero silencio en la estancia. No solamente todos los presentes habían enmudecido de inmediato, también se habían acallado los murmullos de la maquinaria biológica que alimentaba el cuerpo del Almirante. Quien había hablado era una de las guerreras del grupo de Virya.  
-Maya! -Exclamó Virya dándose la vuelta, pero quedó paralizada al ver la tranquilidad con la que su subordinada permanecía firme mientras observaba directamente a Dortrad-Jen  
Los archivistas había abierto los ojos, que parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, los cráneos estaban latiendo en forma violenta, mientras murmuraban palabras ininteligibles.  
-Adhiero a ese…..análisis. -Dijo Exsedol ignorando a sus estupefactos colegas y mirando directamente al Almirante. -Se están preparando para un FOLD masivo. Si vamos a atacarlos, debemos de hacerlo de inmediato.  
-Maya Lagrexia 732… -La voz de Dortrad-Jen pareció sonar distante. -Discutiremos los asuntos que atañen a estas Meltran luego. -Dijo inclinando el enorme cuerpo sobre los soportes que lo sostenían. -Debemos atacar al Ejército de Supervisión en cualquier lugar del universo en donde se los encuentre. No hay cambios en nuestra misión.  
-Entonces nuestra destrucción es inevitable. -Dijo el Archivista bajo con un ligero temblor en su cabeza. -Las probabilidades de supervivencia de nuestra flota a un ataque a gran escala son…  
-Lo suficientemente escasas como para que no tenga sentido perder tiempo en calcularlas. -Dijo el Almirante. -Este escenario de combate amerita una serie de medidas acordes a lo inusual de la situación.  
La imagen proyectada se disolvió en el aire y todos los presentes quedaron contemplando el negro vacío.  
-¿A qué clase de medidas inusuales se refiere, Almirante? -Preguntó el Zentradi más alto.  
-A una operación conjunta.  
La voz era desconocida y provenía del pasillo por donde el grupo había llegado un rato antes. Un Zentradi avanzaba solitario en uno de esos transportes personales que flotaban a escasos metros del suelo.  
-Ah, Archivista Exsedol, lo esperábamos.  
Virya miró con asombro al Zentradi que avanzaba lentamente ¿Se llamaba igual que el consejero de Kreegan? El recién llegado penetró en la cámara del Almirante y se detuvo a cierta distancia.  
-Perdon por la demora, tuve que realizar varios FOLDS para garantizar que nadie me siguiera. -Dijo mientras descendía del aparato.  
Si el Archivista de Kreegan le había parecido viejo a Virya, palidecía ante el recién llegado. Era un verdadero veterano que superaba los cien mil ciclos de servicio.  
-Esta disculpado. Continue.  
-Soy Exsedol Folmo, Archivista de la flota del Comandante Britai, bajo el mando del Almirante Boddole Zer.  
El nombre de la flota Zentradi resonó en los oídos de Virya. Era la flota con la que había mantenido escaramuzas los últimos treinta ciclos. ¿Que estaba pasando?  
-Si combinamos las dos flotas, nuestras posibilidades de victoria aumentarán considerablemente. -Dijo el Archivista más bajo. -¿De cuantas naves dispone la flota de Boddole Zer?  
-Más de cuatro millones de naves de batalla listas para el combate.  
-Seguimos teniendo una desventaja numérica considerable. -Dijo el “Exsedol” de Kreegan. -Pero por otro lado, tenemos la iniciativa de poder comenzar nosotros el ataque.  
-Exacto. -Dijo Dortrad-Jen.  
Virya se sorprendió de darse cuenta que estaba ideando tácticas y posibles escenarios de lo que podría ser esa batalla ¿Desde cuando le importaban esas cosas? Liderar su escuadrón y explotar al máximo las capacidades de sus guerreras para atacar y destruir con eficacia al enemigo, eso era lo importante para ella y su única motivación ¿Por qué estaba pensando en cruceros de batalla y naves de asalto? Eso era trabajo de Kreegan y su Archivista.  
Y sin embargo se sentia extraña. Como si no aceptara del todo la idea de que otros decidieran su estrategia de combate.  
-Un ataque a tal escala requiere que seamos nosotros quienes escojamos el lugar donde se lleve a cabo ¿Qué sabemos del lugar de concentración de la flota enemiga? -Inquirió el Archivista recién llegado.  
-No mucho. -Dortrad-Jen volvió a proyectar la pantalla, que ahora mostraba a la flota enemiga desde lo alto. -Pero sabemos hacia dónde se dirigen.  
Ahora se veía claramente la formación de las naves, a medida que las horas pasaban, los grupos habían cambiado de posición y ahora el conjunto tomaba lentamente la forma de una punta de flecha. Dortrad-Jen insertó una línea central y la proyectó hacia la dirección en la que el grupo enemigo apuntaba. La línea roja cruzó los brazos de la espiral galáctica y se adentró hacia el centro de la misma.  
-El centro de la Galaxia -Exclamó sorprendido el archivista alto. -¿Por qué se dirigen en grupo hacia allí?  
-No lo sabemos, pero no dejaremos que lleguen a destino. -Afirmó el Almirante. -Forzaremos a que entren en FOLD con un ataque preventivo. Cuando están en tránsito por el espacio dimensional crearemos una disrupción en medio de su ruta y forzaremos un DEFOLD de sus fortalezas, el plan es destruirlas antes que el grueso de sus naves puedan contraatacar.  
-Entonces el plan depende de dos factores fundamentales. -El “Exsedol” de la flota de Boddole-Zer miró la pantalla mientras hacía temblar su protuberante cabeza. -Forzarlos a entrar en FOLD e interceptar las tres Superfortalezas. ¿Cómo llevaremos a cabo esas dos tareas?  
El Archivista de Kreegan dió un paso al frente. -Si atacamos en la retaguardia de su posición actual tendremos la ventaja de evitar el fuego de sus fortalezas. Su tamaño y masa las hace casi imposibles de maniobrar rápidamente para apuntar su cañon principal. Estarán obligados a entrar en FOLD y usar sus naves de batalla más rápidas para rechazar el ataque de la retaguardia y evitar la persecución pero… -Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras hacia una pausa. -El asalto debe ser total, no deben sospechar que es una fuerza menor la que los ataca. No hay retirada posible.  
-Una misión suicida. -Dijo el archivista bajo abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
-Kreegan estará a cargo de ese ataque.  
Virya se sobresaltó al oir la voz de Dortrad-Jen. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Su Almirante estaba a punto de enviar a su mejor comandante a la muerte?  
-Con gusto acompañaré al Comandante Kreegan hasta el final. -Dijo Exsedol inclinando la cabeza.  
-No. -La negativa resonó como un trueno en la estancia. -Usted es el Archivista más experimentado de mi flota, tengo otra misión acorde a sus capacidades.  
Por primera vez Virya veía a Exsedol sorprendido. El Zentradi había quedado paralizado mientras las venas de su cabeza latian con violencia. Finalmente, al cabo de unos segundos pareció dominarse.  
-Como usted diga Almirante.  
El archivista alto se adelantó unos pasos. -¿Como forzaremos el DEFOLD de las fortalezas?  
-Con una burbuja WARP en colapso. -Explicó el Almirante. -Enviaremos varios cruceros Nupetiet-Vergnitzs a que las intercepten dentro del espacio FOLD, deben impactar la burbuja WARP de las fortalezas con sus propias burbujas en proceso de colapso. La reacción en cadena producirá que toda la fortaleza entre en degeneración WARP crítica y sea expulsada al espacio, donde nuestras flotas combinadas las destruirán una por una.  
-¿Cuantos cruceros se necesitan para crear la degeneración WARP de una Superfortaleza? -Preguntó el Exsedol de Kreegan.  
-Uno solo que haga contacto con la burbuja de la nave enemiga será suficiente. -Dortrad-Jen emitió un sonido burbujeante de desagrado. -Pero debemos aumentar las probabilidades de éxito. Que sean Tres los cruceros que ataquen a cada fortaleza.  
Los Archivistas asintieron al unísono.  
-Más sacrificios. -Dijo el archivista alto. -Esta batalla será muy costosa para ambas flotas.  
¿Costosa? -Pensó Virya -Iban a destruir por completo la flota en el ataque ¿Acaso no había otra forma? ¿Otra estrategia? La expectativa de pelear en una batalla de proporciones gigantescas hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerzas pero… Kreegan ¿Por qué elegir al mejor comandante para una misión donde su muerte estaba asegurada? y lo que más le preocupaba ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el oficial que había intentado matarla solo un par de horas antes? No es que lo encontrara objetable, los Comandantes tenían autoridad total sobre sus subordinados e incluso, hasta la propia Virya, reconocia que matarla con sus propias manos habría sido una medida ejemplar en vistas de lo que había hecho con ese escuadrón de novatas y su instructora.  
El escuadrón de Virya era parte de la flota de Kreegan ¿Ellas también iban a sacrificarse por la misión?  
Giró un poco la cabeza y miró a cada una de las chicas de su escuadrón. Estaba completamente orgullosa de cada una de ellas. Eran una maquinaria de matar extremedamente eficiente, que reaccionaban a sus órdenes como si fueran extensiones de su propio cuerpo.  
Saber que su última batalla se acercaba la hacía sentir extraña, pero lo más extraño era no poder definir lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Acaso había una palabra para expresar lo que sentía? ¿La sabria alguno de los Exsedol…?  
Y luego estaba la novata… Maya. Tenía un potencial enorme, pero sin entrenamiento era solo una molestia en el campo de batalla. Todos los planes que Virya había imaginado para moldear e incrementar su capacidad de lucha se habían ido por el excusado al momento de conocer el destino de la flota de Kreegan.  
-¿Donde será el punto de intersección?. -La voz de uno de los Archivistas trajo la mente de Virya de vuelta al presente.  
-Aqui. -Dijo el Almirante indicando un punto en la línea roja que se extendía a través de la galaxia. -Que la flota de Boddole Zer se ponga en camino inmediatamente para preparar la emboscada.  
-Transmitiré los detalles de la operación inmediatamente. -El Archivista de la flota Boddole Zer inclinó la cabeza en dirección al Almirante Dortrad-Jen- Destruiremos de un solo golpe a todos nuestros enemigos.  
Un apéndice filamentoso descendió zigzagueante desde el cuerpo del Almirante hasta llegar a la altura del Archivista, de entre las ropas de este último surgió un apéndice más pequeño que se conectó por medio de pequeños filamentos como si de un cable se tratase. Los detalles del plan y la información recogida por Kreegan pasaron a formar parte de la memoria del Archivista.  
-Será un combate glorioso. -Dijo mientras subía al pequeño transporte personal y se ponia en marcha.  
Todos los presentes inclinaron la cabeza mientras el Archivista pasaba delante de ellos y cuando el pequeño vehículo pasó por delante de Virya, se detuvo por un momento y levantó su gran cabeza para mirar a la guerrera.  
-Curioso. -Dijo el Zentradi mirando desde abajo a la piloto. -Luego, sin decir más, volvió a ponerse en marcha y desapareció por el mismo túnel que había llegado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, fué Dortrad-Jen quien habló primero.  
-Desde los tiempos de la República Estelar no se han realizado operaciones conjuntas entre flotas Zentradi. -Dijo mientras alzaba su cuerpo por sobre la enorme cámara. -Pero es vital que destruyamos a nuestros enemigos donde sea que los encontremos.  
-Así se hará, Almirante. -Dijo el Exsedol más bajo.  
-Solo nos queda la interrogante del motivo de este inusual despliegue de tropas. -El Exsedol más alto hablaba mientras miraba la oscuridad de la caverna, como tratando de ver más allá de las paredes de la fortaleza. -¿Por qué se dirigen hacia el centro de la galaxia? ¿Que esperan encontrar allí?  
-Si sobrevivimos a la batalla, lo averiguaremos. -Afirmó el Almirante. -Aunque es muy probable que esta sea nuestra última.

Los presentes guardaron silencio mientras una serie de máquinas se ponian en marcha en las paredes de la cámara de Dortrad-Jen. El cuerpo del Almirante intercambió algunas conexiones de tubos aquí y allá mientras varias protuberancias se inflaban o desinflaban cumpliendo alguna misteriosa función biológica o de control de la enorme fortaleza.  
Virya cayó en la cuenta que el propio Dortrad-Jen participaria tambien en la batalla. Así como los Rau eran a su vez arma y cuerpo de las Meltran, toda esta fortaleza era la armadura y arma del Almirante. ¿Como se sentiria el tener tanto poder bajo el control de un solo ser? La guerrera apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Otra vez la incapacidad de encontrar las palabras necesarias para poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Como es que durante todos sus ciclos de combate jamás había tenido tanta necesidad de palabras? Era extraño y a la vez fascinante…. ¿Pero peligroso? Maldita sea la suerte que la llevó a encontrarse con un Exsedol. Pensó mientras echaba una mirada fulminante al Archivista.

-Es hora. -Dijo finalmente el gigantesco Almirante mientras volvía a adquirir la expresión de antes. -Debemos comenzar inmediatamente.  
-Transmitiremos las órdenes a nuestros Comandantes inmediatamente. -Dijo el Exsedol Alto mientras llamaba a su vehículo personal.  
-Aún no. -Exclamó Dortrad-Jen. -Falta un asunto más antes de iniciar la batalla.  
-¿Asunto? -Preguntó intrigado el Exsedol de Kreegan. -¿Que asunto?  
-Una misión especial. -Dijo el Almirante. -Una misión que solo la mejor guerrera Meltran de mi flota puede llevar a cabo.  
Las Meltran levantaron las cabezas al unísono. Virya frunció el entrecejo. No le gustó nada lo que estaba escuchando.  
-Veo tres escuadrones de Meltran aquí. -Dijo el Exsedol Alto. -Y son las mejores guerreras de cada una de las escuadras que componen nuestra flota. ¿Como vamos a elegir al mejor de ellos?  
-Con un combate. -Dijo Dortrad-Jen. -Que la mejor guerrera sea la que sobreviva.


	35. Chapter 35

-Y por eso estamos metidas en este lío. -Exclamó entre suspiros la piloto Meltran.  
Incluso estando Micronizada era una piloto excepcionalmente alta para la media de las guerreras Zentradi, eso le había traído algún que otro malentendido con ciertos fans de una banda de rock, quienes veían en la joven guerrera un parecido extraordinario con cierta baterista de renombre universal. En todo caso era normal que ciertas Meltran se parecieran a otras. El proceso de fabricación con el que habían sido creadas en las flotas Zentradi previo contacto con la humanidad no creaba demasiadas variantes a la hora de definir los rasgos físicos y las similitudes eran algo común.  
Claro que Lagis tenía el pelo de un color rojizo, al contrario de la famosa baterista y lo llevaba largo y suelto, en clara oposición a la época en la que luchaba junto a sus camaradas Zentradi. El cabello de las meltran no crecía, solo al someterse al proceso de micronización los procesos de crecimiento de cabello y uñas se activaban en las guerreras ¿Porqué? Vaya uno a saber, los genes eran algo que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero amaba su cabello largo.

El transporte que pilotaba en esos momentos era un modelo bastante más pequeño que los transportes que se usaban en el espacio profundo, en las rutas interestelares que enlazaban los pequeños asentamientos humanos o las grandes flotas de inmigración. En realidad se trataba de una nave que había sido diseñada para mover bienes y personas entre diferentes naves de una flota o entre estaciones espaciales de órbita baja y asentamientos superficiales. El enorme equipo FOLD que coronaba la parte superior de la nave y la torreta de dos cañones que sobresalia de la parte trasera denotaba un uso y un propósito totalmente diferente al que originalmente había sido concebida.  
-Eso no aclara el porqué estamos aquí. -Dijo con tono ofendido su compañera, mientras flotaba boca abajo en la parte trasera de la cabina. Habían removido la separación entre cabina y espacio de carga, por lo que se podía observar el interior completo de la nave desde el asiento del piloto.  
-Ya te dije, la Directora cambió las órdenes originales. Se nos avisó que eso podía ocurrir si se producían alteraciones en el plan original.  
-Pero…..  
-Pero nada. -Dijo enfatizando la última palabra. -Estamos en espera y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.  
La meltran que estaba cabeza abajo sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón movió su cuerpo violentamente y se enderezó de un solo movimiento, deteniendo su rotación con una de sus manos contra el techo de la cabina. Luego se alejó flotando hacia el compartimento de carga, que se encontraba totalmente vacío.  
La joven era más baja que su compañera, de cabello violeta y atado en una trenza, un color común en las guerreras, pero con la piel mucho más oscura, a diferencia del tono pálido que las Meltran poseían al estar confinadas en las naves de combate. Estas pequeñas diferencias denotaban el origen mestizo de la joven.

Como habíamos dicho, el interior de la nave estaba completamente vacío y apenas iluminado por unas tenues luces rojas de posición. La cabina estaba mejor iluminada, pero las luces blanquecinas no llegaban hasta el fondo de la bodega, donde una serie de camastros adosados a la pared metálica conformaban el único mobiliario de la nave.  
Hacia la cama superior se dirigió flotando la joven quien, de un solo movimiento con uno de sus brazos, se balanceó sobre la pequeña baranda de la cama al tiempo que pasaba sus piernas por un pequeño anillo de goma, de modo que al acostarse sobre el colchón quedó firmemente adherida al mismo, sin peligro de salir flotando o rebotar descontroladamente al más mínimo movimiento del cuerpo.  
Unas pequeñas luces se encendieron por sobre la cama al detectar la presencia de la joven, quien sacó del bolsillo frontal de su traje de vuelo un pequeño pad y lo conectó a un minúsculo adaptador que sobresalia del costado de la cama. Inmediatamente una pantalla holográfica se desplegó delante de ella y un brazo mecánico con un teclado incorporado se desprendió de la pared colocándose debajo de la pantalla.  
La guerrera se dispuso a escribir una nueva entrada de su diario personal.

-Nina… -La voz de la piloto se escuchó a través del pequeño altavoz adherido al traje de vuelo de la joven. -Estamos en espera, pero seguimos alertas. ¿Recuerdas…?  
Con una palmada sobre el control en su voluminoso pecho izquierdo, Nina apagó el intercomunicador y siguió escribiendo como si nada.  
30 metros más adelante, Lagis suspiró y se dió por vencida. Nina era una compañera estupenda y se llevaban muy bien durante las largas misiones de soporte en el espacio profundo, pero indudablemente seguía siendo una chiquilla de 17 años.  
Volvió a colocar su asiento en la posición de pilotaje. No es que hubiese nada interesante que ver a través del vidrio de la cabina, pero el tener una visión general de hacia dónde se dirigía la nave la hacia sentir mas segura.  
El tema es que la nave no iba a ningún lado.

La última comunicación con sus superiores había sido hacía más de 28 horas. Le habían asignado un nuevo punto de DEFOLD y que se mantuviese en espera hasta establecer contacto con Verde Dos o recibir instrucciones del Control de Misión. Ni uno ni el otro habían dado señales de vida y la espera se hacía demasiado monótona para Lagis.

Así que la nave flotaba silenciosamente en medio del espacio estelar, con sus luces externas apagadas y manteniendo un rígido silencio radial.  
Lagis volvió a revisar el radar dimensional, lo hacía en intervalos de 20 minutos para matar el aburrimiento. Era el único instrumento pasivo que tenía permitido usar en la misión, ya que podía monitorear los alrededores de su nave sin emitir ninguna clase de señal o radiación que alertara de su presencia.  
Todo seguía igual. Había habido un extraño pulso de energía hace unas horas, pero no había vuelto a manifestarse y además parecía ser bastante lejos ¿20 o 30 años luz? Ojalá Layla estuviera con ella, ella era la experta en estas cosas y podía distinguir una abeja de un abejorro a 10 años luz de distancia solo por la sutil diferencia en la vibración del movimiento de las alas.  
Trazó una línea con el dedo en la pantalla de la consola de mando y desplegó el historial de contactos del radar dimensional. Seleccionó el pequeño punto naranja y una serie de gráficos se desplegó en pantalla. Supuestamente mostraban información sobre qué cosa había perturbado el Espacio Dimensional y que clase de perturbación era ¿Un DEFOLD? ¿Una Anomalía? ¿Una Falla? Lagis solo veía rayas y algo que parecía ser un gráficos de ondas… ¿Longitud de ondas? Si, esa era la palabra. Las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, la historia en cambio, la fascinaba.  
La mayoría de los Zentradis que se habían integrado a la forma de vida de los humanos pronto descubrieron que, a pesar de su enorme adelanto tecnológico, eran prácticamente niños en cuanto a educación básica.  
No era de extrañar, los guerreros no necesitaban educación para hacer su trabajo. Eran creados con los conocimientos necesarios para hacer de ellos una eficiente máquina de guerra al servicio de la Armada Zentradi.  
Abrazar la cultura humana había sido una experiencia única y, en cierta forma, devastadora para los Zentradis. Muchos no habían sido capaces de soportar el cambio y habían rechazado por completo a la humanidad, incluso con violencia. Lagis sentía asco por esa clase de Zentradi. ¿Rechazar la cultura? ¿Cómo podría alguien rechazar una parte de si? Porque solo a través de la cultura un Zentradi podía verse a si mismo como un individuo independiente del resto, como un ser único e irrepetible, aún habiendo sido “fabricado” en masa por la armada Zentradi.

Quienes experimentaban el shock cultural y decidían transformarse al nuevo orden, debían de pasar una serie de pruebas y adaptaciones que modificaban no solo su mente, sino también sus cuerpos. La micronización les permitía a los gigantes vivir junto a los humanos y experimentar al máximo la cultura de la sociedad. Era una de las formas en la que un Zentran o meltran se sentían “completos”.  
La otra era el sexo.  
Pero Lagis no pensaba en el sexo en ese momento. Pensaba en su educación, en como había absorbido el conocimiento humano y como disfrutaba de la historia de los “micronianos” como aun acostumbraba llamarlos, a pesar de haber adoptado su tamaño hacía varias décadas atrás…  
Le fascinaba como, en tan poco tiempo, esas criaturas habían pasado de saltar de arbol en arbol a realizar saltos FOLD a través de la galaxia.

Claro que la respuesta era muy sencilla; las formas de vida del planeta que ellos llamaban “Tierra” habían sido intervenidas por la Protocultura. Una especie de simio fue quien mejor hizo uso de los genes insertados por el enviado de la antigua República Estelar y había evolucionado rápidamente en los humanos modernos. A partir de allí, esos simios genéticamente modificados habían comenzado a dominar su ambiente, creando herramientas, explorando su entorno y, finalmente, abandonando su planeta en busca del conocimiento que existía más allá de su estrella local ¿Había la Protocultura inculcado en esas formas de vida el deseo de explorar la galaxia? Muy probablemente, pero lo que más fascinaba a Lagis era la increíble cantidad de coincidencias que habían hecho posible la supervivencia de la raza humana.  
Había miles de civilizaciones “creadas” por la Protocultura diseminadas por toda la galaxia conocida. La gran mayoría de ellas sólo alcanzaban un grado de desarrollo bastante mediocre, “tribal” sería la palabra más adecuada. Al tener acceso a mucho de la información que sólo los altos mandos de la flota Zentradi tenian y que ahora eran parte de la información académica que los humanos libremente podian consultar, Lagis descubrió que era algo normal para la armada Zentradi exterminar a estas civilizaciones, ya que eran consideradas “propiedad” de la Protocultura y, por ende, blancos legítimos de ataque.  
¿Como habían sobrevivido los humanos? La cultura había sido, en definitiva, el “arma” que detuvo a la maquinaria de guerra Zentradi y evitó la extinción de la raza humana, pero la cultura sola no podía, de ningún modo, afectar de la forma en que lo hizo a la armada de Boddole Zer, quienes ya habían exterminado a varias otras civilizaciones de la Protocultura en ocasiones anteriores al contacto humano.

La clave había sido, por supuesto, una nave del Ejército de Supervisión.  
En solo 10 años los humanos habían reparado y aprendido algunos de los secretos de la nave que había caído en ese lejano planeta en el año 1999 del calendario terrícola.  
Eso ya de por si era un evento altamente improbable, más teniendo en cuenta que toda la tripulación de la nave había perecido durante el combate con las tropas de Boddole Zer y fue el sistema de navegación automático quien intentó aterrizar la nave en el cuerpo celeste más cercano.  
Lo que escapaba a toda comprensión era la sorprendente coincidencia de que dicho evento sucediese en el tiempo exacto en el que la humanidad había desarrollado el suficiente nivel tecnológico para poder entender el funcionamiento de dicha nave.  
En 1999 la humanidad estaba empezando a descubrir los secretos de la física cuántica que domina el comportamiento del universo. La existencia de universos paralelos era apenas algo más que teorías exóticas de algunos científicos que trataban de explicar los misterios del universo. Las computadoras eran conocidas hacia varias decadas atras, pero su velocidad y rendimiento solo habían comenzado a crecer exponencialmente en la última década.  
Si esa nave hubiera caído solo 10 años antes, la humanidad nunca hubiese podido descubrir sus secretos a tiempo y los Zentradis los habían arrasado en minutos.

Lagis sonrió, no había “Si’s” en la historia. Eso lo habia leido en algún lado, una cita de una famosa antropóloga que había comenzado a entender el verdadero origen de los seres humanos y el papel de la Protocultura en todo ello. ¿Como era su nombre? En fin, ya lo buscaría luego en la Enciclopedia Galáctica de la Red Estelar.

Diez ciclos, pensó Lagis. Era un tiempo irrisoriamente corto en el universo. ¿Tanta suerte habían tenido los humanos? Trató de recordar algo de esa época, de cuando era una simple soldado raso en una de las naves de la escuadra Meltran de Moruk Lap Lamiz. No recordaba absolutamente nada de sus actividades antes del contacto con la humanidad. ¿Había cumplido misiones contra el Ejército de Supervisión? Y si hubiese sido así ¿Porque no lo recordaba? Lo que si recordaba era haber luchado contra los humanos, de haber destruido varios de esas extrañas naves que de pronto se transformaban en robots… pero casi todo lo que había pasado antes del shock cultural estaba envuelto en una niebla confusa.  
El “Shock” cultural había sido diferente para Zentrans y Meltrans. Mientras la música de Minmay había afectado mayormente a los Zentran, el descubrimiento de que los Micronianos Hombres y Mujeres conviven juntos, fue lo que más afectó a las Meltrans de la flota.  
La propia Lagis fue una de las primeras en descubrirlo, cuando durante una de las misiones de supresión de las comunicaciones de la nave Microniana se encontró con una escena que la perturbó profundamente y fué el desencadenante de su propio Shock Cultural.

El Comandante Breetai Kridanik había establecido un estrecho cerco a la nave Microniana luego de perseguirla hasta los confines del sistema solar, donde inútilmente habían intentado escapar de las fuerzas Zentradi mediante un salto FOLD ejecutado de forma temeraria en la atmósfera del planeta Tierra.  
Los humanos intentaron retornar a su planeta, pero las fuerzas de Breetai los localizaron e iniciaron una serie de ataques de hostigamiento para dominar a los Micronianos ¿Porque había hecho eso el Comandante Breetai? Lagis, aficionada como era a la historia, se había hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces y nunca había encontrado una respuesta que la satisficiera. Britai debería haber destruido a la nave y a los humanos en el mismo momento de descubrirlos ¿Porque había vacilado? Y luego del FOLD de la nave, en vez de arrasar el planeta y luego cazar a los fugitivos, había ignorado completamente los procedimientos de la armada Zentradi. ¿Había sido Breetai el primer Zentradi afectado por la cultura humana? Su obsesión con esa nave parecía confirmar la sospecha.  
En todo caso, gracias a esa obsesión los humanos habían sobrevivido. Mantener a esa nave y los humanos que la habitaban con vida había sido la clave para que el Shock Cultural se extendiera por toda la flota Zentradi.  
Como habíamos dicho, Breetai había establecido un apretado cerco en torno a la nave de los humanos y los mantenía aislados de las demás fuerzas terricolas que, en su mayoria, habian quedado posicionadas para la defensa de su pequeño planeta. Los micronianos intentaron en varias oportunidades romper el cerco de Breetai, enviando naves de exploración o intentando establecer comunicaciones de larga distancia con su planeta de origen.  
Lagis era miembro de un escuadrón de Meltrans que patrullaban el perímetro alrededor de la nave enemiga cuando se toparon con un escuadrón de cazas, quienes escoltaban algún tipo de nave de comunicaciones.  
La líder del escuadrón de Queadluun y el resto del escuadrón atacaron a los cazas de escolta mientras Laris se encargó de la indefensa nave de comunicaciones.  
Los pobres diablos no tuvieron oportunidad, en un instante el Queadluun de Laris había arrancado con varios disparos el enorme plato de radar que estaba montado sobre el avión de combate, que se transformó de inmediato en esos robots parecidos a Zentradis y contraatacó inútilmente con su rifle de asalto.  
La guerrera esquivó las balas con indiferencias y entró en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con su enemigo, con solo dos movimientos arrancó uno de los brazos del robot aplastó su cabeza con el puño de su armadura. Para su sorpresa recibió una violenta patada en la parte baja de su armadura y, atónita, observó como su enemigo se transformaba nuevamente en caza para escapar. ¿No acababa de aplastar su cabeza? Rápidamente extendió el brazo de su armadura y capturó una de las piernas del robot, evitando que huyera. Con un violento tirón atrajo a su enemigo hacia ella. Tuvo una fugaz vista de una pequeña figura a través del cristal de lo que parecía ser una cabina en miniatura, pero una sección de blindaje la cubrió casi de forma inmediata. Laris no lo pensó demasiado, con la mano libre tomó la parte del caza donde había visto la cabina y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.  
Toda la parte frontal del caza se desprendió y Laris arrojó con fuerza el cuerpo inerte a un lado, que explotó solo segundos después.  
Lo que vió la paralizó por completo.  
Había dos pequeños soldados enemigos, micronianos evidentemente, en lo que parecía una cabina doble. El del asiento superior había perdido el casco y unos largos cabellos marrón oscuro flotaban alrededor de su cabeza, ocultando parcialmente su rostro. Evidentemente estaba muerto, pero algo en las formas que se dibujaban a través del traje de vuelo ajustado llamaron la atención de Laris, era una Meltran micronizada.  
El piloto del asiento inferior estaba todavía vivo y se movía con dificultad en su asiento. Al parecer sus piernas estaban aplastadas. Era un Zentran.  
¿Zentran y Meltran volando juntos? ¿Combatiendo juntos? ¿Que estaba pasando?  
-De… Deculture! -Exclamó Laris retrocediendo mientras su cuerpo dentro de la armadura temblaba violentamente. Había olvidado donde estaba o que estaba haciendo y absolutamente todo lo demás. No podía apartar los ojos de la pareja de micronianos que acababa de derrotar con sus propias manos.  
No recordaba cuanto tiempo habia pasado asi, mirando la escena completamente paralizada, podían haber sido minutos u horas, sólo cuando las alertas de la cabina le advirtieron que varios misiles se acercaban hacia ella es que pudo salir del trance.  
Los refuerzos humanos habían llegado. Tres… no, cuatro escuadrones de aviones enemigos habían entrado en rango de ataque, lanzando varias rafagas de misiles contra el grupo de Laris. Ya habían abatido a varios Queadluuns cuando Laris vio con terror como uno de los cazas enemigos, pintado con franjas negras y amarillas se enzarzaba en combate con su líder y la acribillaba a disparos con facilidad, pasando rápidamente al siguiente blanco, con una fluidez que nunca había visto en piloto Zentradi alguno.  
Un escuadrón de tres cazas se había separado del grupo y venía directo hacia ella, disparando sus misiles.  
Laris huyó, algo que nunca hubiese ni siquiera imaginado hacer como soldado Meltrandi, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Había un impulso irresistible que la urgía a escapar de esos enemigos y, especialmente, de ese caza con las marcas amarillas y negras.

-¿Laris? -Preguntó una voz a su lado.  
La Meltran abrió los ojos. No recordaba cuando los había cerrado.  
-¿Estas bien?  
Nina estaba flotando cabeza abajo a su lado y la miraba con curiosidad.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había estado enfrascada en sus pensamientos? Miró el pequeño reloj de la consola y se asombró al ver que había pasado casi hora y media desde que revisara las lecturas del radar dimensional.  
-Si Nina, estaba pensando, nada más.  
-¿Pensando?  
-Pensando. Solo pensando ¿Esta bien? -Dijo molesta mirando a su compañera.  
La joven se llevó el dedo índice a la frente y miró con interés renovado a su compañera. -Pensando…pensando… -Repetía sin cesar. -¿Nunca se te ocurrió poner esos pensamientos en forma escrita?  
Laris suspiró. -No Nina, no soy buena escribiendo.  
-Yo podría escribirlas por ti…  
-¿Tu? Ja! -Exclamó Laris con una carcajada. -primero terminá con tus estudios. Ni siquiera tienen buenas calificaciones en literatura ¿Y quieres ayudarme a mi a escribir?  
-Me gusta escribir. -Dijo Nina molesta, inflando las mejillas.  
-Esas historias tontas..  
-Fanfics  
-Esas… no se como te gusta perder tiempo con esos cuentos de la Red…  
-Me gusta contar historias. -Dijo la joven ofendida mientras giraba sobre sí misma. -Vos nunca las entenderias.  
-Si que las entiendo, todo ese romanticismo entre hermanos y primos… ¿En Serio te gusta todo….eso? -Dijo Laris sacudiendo la mano.  
La cara de Nina estaba roja como un tomate. -Tengo lectores!- Exclamó. -Hay gente que aprecia lo que hago!  
-¿Cuantos?  
La joven guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza… -Ocho. -Dijo en un susurro  
-¿Cuantos? -Volvió a preguntar divertida Laris.  
-¡Ocho!.... bueno, siete. Un review es mío… -Dijo mientras evitaba mirar a su compañera. -Pero voy mejorando!  
-No lo dudo no lo dudo. -Dijo Laris con una carcajada. -Pero no quiero que- Un sonido estridente ahogó sus palabras. Una alarma de proximidad se había disparado en el radar dimensional.  
Algo estaba haciendo DEFOLD cerca de la nave.  
Muy cerca.


	36. Chapter 36

La vuelta a la colonia se hubiese desarrollado en total silencio de no ser por los prolongados y recurrentes avisos de advertencia que la computadora de a bordo del VF-17S2 gritaba por los altavoces de la cabina. Jim se pasó casi todo el viaje golpeando repetidamente el botón con la leyenda ALARMA MAESTRA hasta que, luego de un par de golpes especialmente violentos, dejó de sonar y la tranquilidad volvió a reinar en la cabina.  
Cinthya se mantuvo en silencio y completamente inmóvil en su asiento, apretando contra su pecho al diminuto Drone de reconocimiento, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.  
El silencio también se sentía entre las radios del grupo de Recolectores. Ni Ralph ni los dos pilotos del transporte habían abierto la boca desde el momento en que habían dejado el improvisado refugio, no sin antes haber marcado el sitio con una pequeña sonda de posicionamiento.  
Jim se debatía entre los sentimientos de culpa por haber estropeado la misión y la curiosidad que sentía al ver la reacción de los colonos al encontrar el Queadluun-Rau rojo. ¿Que tenía de especial esa armadura? Amanda se había quedado muda al escuchar el reporte de sus trabajadores y había ordenada la inmediata marcación del hallazgo ¿Tan importante era? El piloto utilizó el control de su mando para acceder al registro de la computadora. Había sacado un par de fotografías mientras el resto del grupo escuchaba las órdenes de Amanda de retornar inmediatamente.  
Proyecto dichas fotografías en su casco; no había razón alguna para hacerlo en la consola principal y alarmar aún más a Cinthya.  
Los Queadluun-Rau eran armaduras de combates que sólo la Elite de las fuerzas de combate Meltran utilizaban. Estaban mucho mejor armadas que sus contrapartes básicos, los Queadluun-Nona y poseían dos reactores en vez de uno, lo que les proporcionaba una velocidad y movilidad incomparables.  
Eran, sin lugar a dudas el mecha más veloz de la armada Zentradi.  
Dicha velocidad venía, sin embargo, acompañada de un blindaje mucho más débil que el otros robots. Su instrucción sobre el combate contra estas armas le dictaba que debía usar los cañones como arma principal, ya que incluso hasta los mejores misiles del arsenal de la NUNS, los HMMM’s de alta maniobrabilidad, eran incapaces de seguir los movimientos y giros de esas armaduras.  
Una ráfaga del Gunpod estándar podía destrozar fácilmente la armadura de un Queadluun-Rau.  
El tema era acercarse lo suficiente para disparar sin que lo hicieran pedazos a uno.

Jim recordaba las incontables horas en los simuladores de la academia. Los Queadluun-Rau eran considerados HARD MODE entre los cadetes. Generalmente los instructores insertaban uno de ellos durante las simulaciones de combate para bajarle los humos a algún estudiante cuyo ego se hubiese inflamado demasiado.  
Lo mejor que Jim pudo hacer contra un Queadluun-Rau fué un impacto indirecto en el talón de uno ellos, lo que le valió una interesante cantidad de puntos extra en el recuento final al culminar la misión.  
Claro que también había sido acribillado a disparos por esa misma armadura y todos sus puntos fueron descontados por no sobrevivir.  
Sus compañeros lo llamaron «Aquiles» desde entonces.

Jim se concentró en la imagen de la armadura que tenía delante; estaba bastante deteriorada por la radiación de neutrones y la pintura roja se había transformado en un rosa pálido del lado más expuesto al centro de la anomalía.  
El rojo era un color extremadamente inusual en las flotas Zentradis. Solo los ases entre ases podían tener una maquina asi. Jim recordó las escenas de combate de la película «Do You Remember, Love?» Donde Milia Fallyna pilotaba una de un color similar ¿Estaba ante los restos de una piloto del mismo calibre que la legendaria As Meltran?  
Si era así, se trataba de un descubrimiento extraordinario realmente. ¿Era por eso el interés de Amanda? ¿O había otras razones?  
Se concentró en los detalles; la armadura tenía varias marcas de disparos, la mayoría indirectos (Lo que significaba que el proyectil no había impactado contra el metal en forma frontal, sino que había sido un impacto lateral u oblicuo) Quien hubiese pilotado esa armadura, sabía cómo minimizar los daños ante la inevitabilidad de un impacto.  
No obstante uno de los brazos había sido arrancado por una explosión, al igual que la parte inferior de una de las piernas.  
La cabina parecía estar abierta.  
Jim acercó al máximo la imagen; había sido tomada en condiciones de luz y radiación extremas, por lo que la calidad de la fotografía era muy mala, no obstante encontró con facilidad lo que sospechaba; la cabina estaba vacía.  
Esto era el acertijo más grande de todos ¿Una armadura vacía? ¿Quien había rescatado a esa piloto? ¿O la había abandonado por si sola? Esto se contradecía completamente con sus conocimientos sobre la forma de luchar de los Zentradis; lo hacían hasta el final, no abandonaban nunca sus máquinas de combate.  
Un traqueteo interrumpió sus cavilaciones ¿Ahora que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo ruido en la nave? Apagó la visualización del casco y comenzó a buscar el origen del ruido en la cabina.  
Eran los dientes de Cinthya.  
La joven había estado recogiendose en su asiento hasta casi haber adoptado una posición fetal y su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. Solo el arnés de seguridad impedía que su compañera se llevase las rodillas al pecho.  
—Cinthya... —Murmuró despacio Jim sin saber que decir  
—Dejala Jim —escuchó por los auriculares— La pobre esta en estado de shock.  
Era Ralph quien hablaba por la frecuencia abierta. Había olvidado otra vez el cerrarla y el cristal de la cabina estaba con su máximo nivel de transparencia, por lo que eran completamente visibles para el gigante y sus compañeros.  
Jim miró a Cinthya a través de los espejos laterales. La joven se había comportado valientemente durante su escape, pero era sabido que se tarde o temprano pensaría en lo que había sucedido y la realidad acabaría por derrumbar sus nervios. Al fin y al cabo era una civil, no estaba preparada para afrontar la muerte de una forma tan horrible.  
Apagó la frecuencia abierta y encendió un enlace privado con Ralph a través de su casco.  
—Yo.. —comenzó lentamente— La he cagado. ¿No?  
—La has cagado amigo —asintió Ralph y Jim pudo ver como el gigante acompañaba sus palabras con un gesto de la cabeza. —Pero estamos vivos y eso es lo importante ahora… eso y llegar a la Rainbow de una pieza por supuesto.

Jim se llevó la mano al casco e hizo un saludo al gigante, que contestó con un gesto similar aunque, por una fracción de segundo, Jim creyó ver una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Ralph tras el cristal del casco. ¿Estaría malherido?  
El viaje de vuelta les llevó el doble de lo esperado. Ambas naves habían recibido un castigo extremo durante el accidente, con impactos de escombros en casi todo el casco exterior, era un verdadero milagro que todavía pudiesen volar.

A unos quinientos kilómetros de la Colonia, Jim se percató que Cinthya se había calmado notoriamente. La pequeña ventana que había abierto a un lado de la consola de monitoreo le informaba que los latidos del corazón de la joven había alcanzado valores normales, además, sus ondas cerebrales mostraban un patrón mucho más tranquilo y uniforme (En realidad eran patrones de referencia los que informaba la computadora, Jim no tenía idea de lo que significaban esas lecturas)  
De pronto se sintió culpable de estar mirando esos datos, aunque solo fueran una serie de gráficos y números, eran algo privado de Cinthya.  
Jim cerró la pequeña ventana y miró a su copiloto a través de los espejos. La joven se había enderezado en el asiento y mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando en silencio el suelo de la cabina.

—Cin… Ya estamos llegando a la Colonia ¿Estas bien?  
Para su alivio, vio como la joven asentía con la cabeza. Al cabo de unos momentos levantó la vista y miró hacia el frente, hacia el respaldo del asiento de Jim.  
—Tuve mucho miedo. —dijo simplemente.  
—Lo sé —contestó el piloto—. Yo también.  
Cinthya cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. —No —dijo. —Nos sacastes de ahí esquivando toda esa chatarra que estaba a nuestro alrededor. No sabia que podias volar de esa forma, moviendote de un lado a otro, girando y saltando por sobre esos escombros… nunca había visto pilotar a alguien asi, fue sorprendente.

Jim escuchó en silencio a su compañera y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba apretando los controles de su avión con fuerza. Es cierto que había hecho algo para lo que jamás había sido entrenado ¿Escapar de la zona de muerte de un arma de energía en medio de un campo de escombros y desechos? Ni en la mente más retorcida del mas hijo de puta de los instructores de la academia podría haber surgido un escenario similar.  
Y sin embargo habían escapado. ¿Suerte? Sin duda, especialmente teniendo en consideración lo cerca que habían estado de la boca del cañón. Jim recordaba con aterradora claridad la particularidad de estas armas monstruosas; no sólo desintegraban en el acto cualquier clase de material en la zona directa del ataque, sino que la onda gravitacional que la energía dimensional liberaba alrededor del haz principal era tan poderosa que podía destruir con igual facilidad a cualquier nave que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.  
Habían escapado volando sobre la misma onda mortal que arrastró escombros y naves como hojas secas en un tifón otoñal.  
—Tuvimos…. suerte— fué todo lo que Jim pudo contestar a la joven.

Pero no estaba siendo sincero con Cinthya. Jim había sentido algo extraordinario y único allí dentro en la zona de escombros. Aunque no podía describir con exactitud la experiencia, sabia que habia sido lo más cercano a un estado de felicidad de una pureza extraordinaria. ¿Había experimentado un estado de éxtasis al escapar de una muerte segura?  
Sus genes Zentradi… esa era la explicación más lógica ¿Como explicar ese desprecio por la muerte y el éxtasis que lo embargaba durante la lucha sino por la presencia de su herencia alienígena?  
Y de pronto Jim tuvo miedo. No era el temor propio del soldado que evalúa su supervivencia en el campo de batalla, de pie frente al enemigo.  
Tenía miedo de sus propios genes, de los cambios que eran capaces de producir en su persona, sin importar cuantos años hubiesen pasado desde que sus ancestros lucharon unos contra otros. ¿Qué otros secretos se guardaban dentro de su ADN? ¿Que tan hondo había cavado la Protocultura dentro los genes Zentradi?

Una señal sonora sobresaltó a ambos pilotos; algo había aparecido en el radar y la computadora de abordo requería la atención de su piloto. Jim se inclinó sobre la pantalla principal y trató de activar la visualización del radar, para su sorpresa, la pantalla aparecía completamente oscura.  
—Mierda —dijo.  
—Ya lo tengo —confirmó Cinthya desde el asiento trasero. —Nave con identificación civil, parece un carguero.  
Jim sonrió y miró hacia el transporte que volaba cerca de ellos, con el gigante colgado sobre el mismo. Ralph y el resto de los Recolectores aún no habían detectado a la recién llegada, lo que era lógico ya que sus sensores no tenían comparación con el equipo del caza de Jim.

El Teniente Jim activó el canal abierto desde el control del casco. —Hal, Nix ¿Me reciben? Cambio.  
—Fuerte y claro —se escuchó la voz de Nix, aunque algo distorsionada por la estática proveniente del Campo. —¿Pasa algo?  
Ralph escuchó el llamado y giró la cabeza en dirección al caza con evidente interés.  
—Tengo una nave de identificación civil con rumbo a la Colonia, posible carguero o transporte liviano ¿Esperaban visitas?  
—La Rio Grande! —exclamó Hal con entusiasmo. —Llegan con demora.

Recorrieron los últimos kilómetros hasta la enorme nave fábrica y enfilaron directamente hacia el hangar, como estaban en emergencia declarada, tenían permiso para efectuar el acercamiento directo.  
La Rio Grande llegó momentos más tarde, iniciando la maniobra de aproximación a la Colonia mediante un circuito circular.  
—Gray debe estar comiéndose las uñas —dijo Hal señalando al carguero.  
—Ni se debe imaginar lo que pasó en el campo. —exclamó Nix.  
La Rio hizo destellar sus luces de aproximación y desapareció tras las enormes torres de la Colonia. El equipo de recolectores entró al hangar y se detuvo torpemente en la bahía de transición, esperando para pasar al hangar principal  
Una llamada desde la Torre de Control interrumpió la espera. —Aquí Control de Tráfico de la Colonia Rainbow, me reciben Recolectores?  
—Eh Annie— exclamó Ralph —No pensé que era tan tarde.  
—Recien empiezo el turno —dijo con voz animada. —¿Estan bien o mando la grúa?  
—Estamos bien, podemos aterrizar normalmente.  
—Copiado Recolectores, tienen luz verde para entrar. Bienvenidos a casa.

Las balizas de precaución se apagaron y la enorme compuerta comenzó a abrirse. Los recien llegados quedaron cegados momentaneamente por la luz que de pronto se derramó sobre ellos.  
—Wow… Amanda encendió todas las luces.  
Ralph se había bajado del transporte al sentir que la gravedad aumentaba. Entró al hangar caminando lentamente mientras la nave y el caza de Jim lo seguían volando erráticamente a baja altura.  
Una pequeña multitud los esperaba, cinco vehículos, una ambulancia y un camión de mantenimiento, todos apostados alrededor de la zona de aterrizaje.

El transporte manejado por Hal se dejó caer sobre su tren de aterrizaje con un crujido que hizo apretar los dientes a más de uno en la comitiva de recepción. Jim desplegó el tren de su caza y luego de comprobar que todo funcionaba bien, aterrizó suavemente en el mismo lugar de donde saliera esa misma mañana.  
—Iniciando secuencia de apagado— dijo Jim a su copiloto  
Cinthya comenzó a apagar su consola siguiendo las instrucciones que había memorizado en su breve pero intenso entrenamiento. Cada puesto de la cabina tenía sus propios sistemas independientes, por lo que Jim y Cinthya debían hacer exactamente los mismos pasos. Solo Jim tenia control sobre los motores, los cuales tenían que apagarse en último lugar.  
Solo cuando las dos enormes turbinas se apagaron y quedaron en silencio, Jim abrió la cabina y miró alrededor.

Ralph había avanzado sólo unos metros pero inmediatamente se recostó con un gran gesto de dolor contra una plataforma repleta de placas de metal. Se habia quitado el casco de su traje y su cara, perlada de sudor, evidenciaba el mal momento por el que estaba pasando.  
—Mierda —masculló Jim y saltó ágilmente de la nave. Cinthya lo siguió unos momentos más tarde, desplegando la pequeña escalerilla del fuselaje ayudada por Jim.  
—Espero que Ralph está bien —dijo Cinthya cuando Jim la tomó por la cintura y la depositó suavemente en el suelo junto a él.  
El piloto no contestó y se quitó el casco, indicando a su copiloto que hiciese lo mismo, luego de fijarlos en sus soportes en la espalda, caminaron lentamente hacia el grupo de personas que rodeaban los transportes alineados frente al lugar donde el gigante yacía recostado.  
La multitud se apartó de ellos a medida que se acercaban y pronto pudieron distinguir a Amanda hablando y gesticulando nerviosamente.  
Permanecieron apartados, a un lado de uno de los vehículos, tratando de escuchar lo que la Capitana decía cuando un estruendo a sus espaldas hizo que mirasen nerviosos la compuerta principal. Una nave estaba entrando al hangar y Jim observó con curiosidad como el piloto maniobraba en forma manual la última etapa del aterrizaje (Era muy evidente la forma en que una computadora volaba una nave al contrario de un piloto humano)  
El transporte aterrizó suavemente en un área designada y apagó inmediatamente los motores. Al parecer ya había depositado su carga en una de las bahías de atraque que se encontraban en la esclusa de transición.  
Cuando volvieron su atención a Amanda, vieron a Nix y a Hal, quienes se habían reunido con su capitana y miraban en su dirección. La propia Amanda los miró y meneó la cabeza en signo de frustración.  
—No me gusta nada esto Jim—. dijo Cinthya en un murmullo  
Jim asintió pero guardó silencio. En ese preciso instante Amanda y los dos operarios venían hacia ellos.

La Capitán de la Rainbow se detuvo frente a los pilotos y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía la gorra puesta y sus ojos tenían un brillo feroz. Jim y Cinthya no se voltearon, pero por el repentino silencio que se hizo a sus espaldas, comprendieron que los curiosos habían retrocedido lentamente, temerosos de presenciar la ira de tan terrible mujer.  
No obstante Amanda no dijo nada, parecía furiosa pero a la vez reticente a abrir la boca. Simplemente examinaba a Jim y a Cinthya con una mezcla de incredulidad e incertidumbre, como dudando por donde empezar a descargar su furia.  
Hal y Nix permanecían en silencio por detrás y a cada lado de su Capitán, echando miradas nerviosas a su alrededor como queriendo huir hacia cualquier parte al primer indicio de problemas.  
Jim permanecía en posición de firma a la vez que mantenía una calma fría, mientras que por el otro lado Cinthya temblaba por dentro del traje. Estaba tan nerviosa por el silencio que reinaba en el hangar que decidió hacer lo que sea con tal de romper el silencio.  
—Esto… esto es suyo—. dijo extendiendo el pequeño Drone de reconocimiento que aún llevaba sujeto en brazos.  
Amanda se levantó la gorra y miró con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad el gesto de la joven. Sin decir una palabra extendió los brazos y tomó el pequeño robot.  
—Gracias—. dijo mientras se colocaba el Drone bajo el brazo.  
Cinthya puso su mejor sonrisa y cruzó las manos por delante. No era militar así que no tenia porque hacer la misma pose que Jim.

Amanda miró al Drone que tenía bajo el brazo y luego miró a Cinthya, luego, girando la cabeza miró a Hal mientras éste se encogía de hombros. Finalmente miró a Ralph, quien ahora respiraba con mayor tranquilidad, pero tenía los ojos fijos en su Capitán.  
Al final suspiró. Suspiró tan profundamente que por un momento Hal temió que se quedara sin aliento. Luego pareció tomar aire y se dio vuelta hacia los dos pilotos.  
—Gracias por el Drone inspectora—. dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el puño al robot.— Aprecio su preocupación, no obstante en esta operación valoramos más a nuestros recursos humanos que a las herramientas de trabajo.  
Jim observó que Nix entornaba los ojos en un gesto más que obvio, pero un codazo de Hal lo puso nuevamente en posición de firme.  
—¿Están ustedes dos bien?—. preguntó finalmente.  
—Estamos bien Capitán—. contestó Cinthya lentamente.  
—No sufrimos heridas por suerte— dijo Jim —No obstante nuestra nave sufrió graves daños durante el accidente...  
—Incidente— corrigió Amanda.  
—De acuerdo, incidente— concedió Jim sin cambiar de tono de voz. —Hemos perdido la vaina FOLD y varios de los instrumentos críticos para el desarrollo de la misión.  
—Osea que estan varados aquí.  
—En cuanto realice una evaluación de los daños y un reporte detallado de lo acontecido durante la misión solicitaré al Mando Central que envíe una unidad de recuperación para que se hagan cargo de la nave.  
Amanda abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de maquinaria poniéndose en funcionamiento. El vehículo que Jim y Cinthya habían identificado como una ambulancia se puso en marcha y maniobró lentamente en un círculo, de tal forma que quedó enfrentado al gigante, a tan solo unos metros de uno de las enormes botas de metal.  
El techo de la parte trasera de la carrocería se abrió hacia ambos lado del vehículo dejando al descubierto un enorme brazo mecánico que comenzó a extenderse hacia arriba en cuanto la compuerta estuvo completamente abierta.  
A cinthya le recordó inmediatamente a uno de esos vehículos-grúa que se usaban para reemplazar o reparar las luces y farolas de las calles, pero se quedó confundida al ver que el operario que se encontraba en una pequeña plataforma en el extremo del brazo mecánico llevaba un guardapolvo blanco y no un uniforme de trabajo.  
—Es el Doctor Evans— dijo Jim señalando con la mano.  
El médico maniobró con soltura los mandos, dejando en evidencia una familiaridad completa con la extraña maquinaria. Sólo cuando hubo extendido la totalidad del brazo de forma que había alcanzado la altura del pecho de Ralph, Evans soltó los mandos y se concentró en una pequeña consola que sobresalia de la plataforma de control.  
—¿Qué está haciendo?— preguntó Cinthya  
Amanda se llevó el indice a los labios solicitando silencio y continuó observando la maniobra del médico. Un enorme panel rectangular se separó del brazo mecánico y se ubicó frente al gigante. Inmediatamente comenzó a desplegarse como si de un antiguo mapa se tratase, revelando un panel de casi cuatro metros de envergadura.  
Al parecer Evans le había dicho algo a Ralph, ya que este asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente respiró profundamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su enorme pecho subió y bajó dentro del traje espacial.  
Amanda activó el comunicador que tenía en la solapa del uniforme y habló en voz alta. —¿Cómo está Doctor?  
Pasaron unos segundos y la voz de Evans fue claramente audible a través del comunicador abierto de la Capitán. —Una costilla fisurada y algunos moretones bastante feos, no veo hemorragias internas o colapso pulmonar como temía.  
—Ya se lo dije Capitán, estoy bien — exclamó Ralph llevándose una mano al pecho.  
Amanda suspiró aliviada. Luego levantó la vista y miró a los pilotos con severidad. —Ustedes dos. Mi Oficina. Inmediatamente.  
Jim reprimió el impulso de hacer un saludo militar. Cuando una mujer como esa daba una orden, desobedecer era lo último que podías hacer en tu vida.


	37. Chapter 37

Las luces de la plataforma donde el grupo de Virya y Exsedol se encontraba, ahora completamente solos, se habían ido atenuando hasta sumirlos en una penumbra brumosa. Los dos grupos de Meltrans habían abandonado el lugar por diferentes puertas pero Virya parecía estar demasiado enfrascada en sus pensamientos como para haberlo advertido. El propio Dortrad-Jen había dado por terminado el asunto y sin nada mas que agregar, volvió a elevarse en toda su altura y ahora parecía estar ocupado en otra cosa. Poderosos estampidos y relámpagos de luz se vislumbraban desde abajo, más el gigantesco Almirante pareció haberse olvidado de ellos.  
Dortrad-Jen quería enfrentar a los tres mejores escuadrones de Meltrans en una batalla a muerte. No tenía ningún sentido. Estaban a punto de liberar el combate más grandioso en toda la historia de la flota y el Almirante decidia enfrentar… no, desperdiciar, esa era la palabra correcta. Desperdiciar a sus mejores guerreros en un inútil combate entre sí. ¿Era eso Estrategia? No, eso era locura, definitivamente.  
—¿Por qué? —se dijo en voz baja mientras apretaba el puño, aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta: Eran ordenes.  
Exsedol permanecia inmovil, con la vista clavada en algún punto de la enorme caverna, soltando de vez en cuando una especie de murmullo suave. Que estaba haciendo, ninguna de las guerreras podia adivinarlo.  
Pasaron varios minutos antes que Virya respirara profundamente y se diese vuelta para mirar al Archivista a los ojos. —¿Cuales son las órdenes?— preguntó.  
El aludido abrió lentamente los ojos y levantando la cabeza ligeramente miró a la guerrera como si ella no estuviese ahí. —Prepararse, eso es lo que deben hacer ahora— dijo con total desinterés.  
—Capitan, estamos listas.—Dijo Tyna dando un paso al frente.  
Virya sonrió y levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado. —Vamos —dijo.

Se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente, Virya al frente y el resto de las guerreras formado una fila compacta. La novata y el Archivista cerraban la fila en silencio. Habían salido de la plataforma por la misma abertura por la que habían llegado, más el camino que estaban recorriendo parecía ser completamente diferente. Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre si mismo, la pasarela que cruzaba el enorme abismo negro comenzó a ascender en dirección a una plataforma que se extendía por sobre sus cabezas.  
—Todo esto no estaba aquí cuando llegamos ¿No? —preguntó Rika.  
—La fortaleza está cambiando . —La voz de Exsedol retumbaba con ecos en invisibles paredes de oscuridad absoluta. —Dortrad-Jen se prepara para combatir.  
Una serie de enormes vainas de más de trescientos metros de largo comenzaron a descender lentamente desde las tinieblas sobre ellos. Estaban suspendidas por cables o lo que parecían ser filamentos de algún tipo de tejido biológico, cada uno moviéndose en una dirección diferente, pero manipulando el pesado objeto con una precisión milimétrica. Virya reconoció los objetos; eran cañones de energía, centenares de ellos colgando y balanceándose en la enorme caverna que conformaba las entrañas de la fortaleza.  
Las enormes armas fueron colocadas en posición perpendicularmente a las paredes, momento en el cual una abertura surgió en el mismo material vivo de la estructura cavernosa, que engulló por completo el arma, dejando solo una serie de apéndices y filamentos conectados a una maraña aún más gruesa que se perdía en las alturas.  
—Todo el casco externo debe estar recubiertos de cañones de energía. —balbuceó Melia con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.  
Mientras el grupo de Virya avanzaba lentamente por el interior de la fortaleza, el exterior de la misma se había erizado completamente con las enormes armas, cada una de ellas fija en su posición pero tan numerosas y dispuestas de tal forma que ni un solo pedazo de espacio quedaba fuera de alcance del poder de fuego de Dortrad-Jen.

El grupo terminó de ascender por la pasarela y se encontró en la plataforma en la que habían dejado sus armaduras de combate. Del transporte que había traído al Archivista no había rastro alguno.  
—Alto. —dijo Virya de pronto mientras levantaba el puño y lo movía en forma circular. El gesto fue interpretado en el acto por las guerreras que formaron un círculo alrededor de la Capitana y se pusieron de cuclillas con una rodilla apoyada en el piso. Maya reaccionó un poco más tarde e imitó a sus compañeras ocupando el lugar libre entre Melia y Rika  
Exsedol permaneció afuera del círculo sin decir una palabra y abrió los ojos con asombro cuando vio que Virya le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercarse.  
—¿Que sig….?—preguntó entre indignado y sorprendido por el gesto de la Meltran  
—¿Usted es ahora mi Consejero, verdad? —preguntó la guerrera mientras clavaba su vista en el sorprendido Archivista.  
—Eso no es… es… —El confundido Zentran miro a cada lado tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta, más la oscuridad que los rodeaba no le dio ninguna respuesta. —Creo que… eso parece. —Reconoció cerrando los ojos.  
Virya se apartó un poco y el resto del círculo dejó lugar al nuevo miembro del equipo. Exsedol ocupó el lugar a la izquierda de Virya y miró sorprendido a las guerreras; en esa posición tenían todos la misma altura.  
—Si usted ha sido creado para aconsejar, aconsejeme.— dijo Virya mirándolo a los ojos.—¿Que sabe de este combate y que trama el Almirante con esto?  
La cabeza del Archivista latió con violencia y un destello de ira relampagueó en sus oscuros ojos oscuros. —No se nada mas de lo que usted sabe, «excelencia»— el sarcasmo que impregnó su voz al decir la última palabra fue como un golpe para Virya, pero el Archivista tenía razón, no podía exigir su colaboración. Abrió la boca para disculparse pero Exsedol continuó como si nada. —Los motivos que tenga nuestro Almirante para hacer lo que hace no son problema nuestro y con respecto a vuestro «consejo»… ¿Me equivoco al pensar que usted no lo necesita en lo más mínimo..?  
Virya asintió en silencio. El resto del escuadrón guardaba un silencio sepulcral.  
—Lo sabía— dijo Exsedol subiendo la cabeza mientras miraba los lejanos relámpagos verdes que refulgian allá arriba a lo lejos. —La mejor guerrera de toda la flota combinada, la única con la suficiente capacidad de mando para mantener un escuadrón completamente independiente de la cadena de mando, la única capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad de la vida y la muerte, no solo de sus subordinadas, sino de cualquier otro soldado amigo o enemigo… no— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Capitán Virya, usted no necesita mi consejo ni los datos que tengo almacenados en mi cabeza.  
—¿A que se refiere?— preguntó la guerrera apretando los puños.  
—Usted sabe exactamente lo que debe hacer ¿O me equivoco?  
Virya permaneció callada unos momentos sopesando las palabras del Zentran, luego se puso de pie y señaló las armaduras vacías.  
—Se aliarán contra nosotros. ¿Verdad?  
Exsedol cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. —Asi es, la famosa guerrera Virya y su escuadrón serán el primer objetivo de los dos escuadrones rivales.  
—Una alianza momentánea —Virya dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. —Nos atacaran primero y cuando nos hayan eliminado tratarán de matarse entre ellas. Es lo que cualquier estratega haría.  
—Pero usted no es una estratega, Capitán Virya— exclamó Exsedol mirando hacia el centro del círculo. —¿Donde aprendió a pensar como tal?  
—Nunca he pensado diferente— afirmó la guerrera volviendo a ocupar el lugar junto al Archivista. —Sé lo que sé porque fui creada con ese conocimiento.  
Exsedol abrió un ojo y miró a la meltran con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Fué Tyna quien tomó la palabra.  
—¿Eso significa que tendremos a dos atacantes por cada una de nosotras? —una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios —No será la primera vez que nos superan numéricamente Capitán.  
Virya asintió lentamente a la vez que miraba atentamente a cada una de sus guerreras. Llevaba tanto tiempo junto a ellas, las conocía a la perfección, tanto si estaban descansando de sus salidas o dentro de sus armaduras de combate. Eran parte de su cuerpo, una extensión natural de sus brazos y piernas que reaccionaban con la misma rapidez que su armadura lo hacía cuando ella la pilotaba. Meltrans como las que tenía enfrente en ese momento eran lo mejor de lo mejor de la raza Zentradi.  
Y saber que casi con seguridad morirían ese mismo día la llenaban de terror.  
Pero por un momento alejó ese pensamiento de su mente; las palabras de Exsedol la habían vuelto a turbar «¿Donde aprendió a pensar como tal?» había preguntado el Archivista y sin saberlo había desencadenado una serie de recuerdos en la mente de la guerrera, recuerdos que había borrado inconscientemente y ahora volvían como un torrente de preguntas sin respuestas.  
No siempre había sido así y sabía exactamente desde qué momento había cambiado.

—¿Entonces cada una de nosotras se ocupará de sus atacantes por su cuenta? —preguntó Rika mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello naranja.  
—No hay estrategia en esto Capitán —Melia sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Destruiremos a ambos escuadrones y volveremos a tiempo para la verdadera batalla.  
Exsedol abrió los ojos y una serie de latidos rítmicos de su cabeza pareció indicarle a Virya que algo importante estaba pasando por la cabeza del Archivista ¿Acaso algún detalle escapaba a su comprensión?

—Solo nos queda un detalle que discutir— dijo de pronto Fanra  
—¿La novata? —preguntó Tyna  
—La novata— la forma en que Melia pronunció esa palabra no dejaba dudas de lo que pensaba la Meltran de su nueva compañera. —No está lista. —dijo finalmente.  
Maya no contestó, seguía mirando el suelo y pareció no haber escuchado a Melia, pero Virya notó como los músculos de la joven se tensaban.  
—La mataran primero y entonces dos de nosotras tendrán que ocuparse de tres atacantes en vez de dos. — dijo Fanra suspirando.  
—O tal vez cometa algún error de principiante y ese error nos cueste la vida a nosotras..  
—¡Silencio!  
El grupo se quedó en completo silencio. Virya apretó los puños y se puso de pie, mirando a cada una de sus guerreras mientras mostraba los dientes. —Si alguna de ustedes muere va a ser a causa de su propia incompetencia y eso va tambien para ti Maya. —la recién aludida levantó la vista y miró a Virya con los ojos abiertos. —Te he elegido para mi escuadrón y no cambiaré de decisión a las puertas de la batalla.  
Maya asintió en silencio y relajó un poco su cuerpo. No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no desperdiciaria un consejo de la mejor piloto de toda la flota.  
—Sabes cómo luchar… no se como estoy tan segura de ello pero tienes… algo, no se como expresarlo..  
—Instinto.— dijo Exsedol.  
—¿Que?  
—La palabra que busca es «instinto» Capitana. El comportamiento heredado que se manifiesta en todo combatiente Zentradi. —El Archivista hablaba pausadamente, a la vez que mantenía su vista clavada en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.  
—Lo que sea —dijo Virya sin retirar la vista de Maya. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer, usa tu instinto o lo que creas conveniente.  
—Lo haré Capitán —dijo la joven Meltran.  
Un fuerte sonido sacudió la plataforma. Un transporte pesado para el despliegue de armaduras se había acercado a la enorme cubierta y comenzaba a maniobrar para el aterrizaje. Las guerreras se pusieron de pie y observaron en silencio como la gran nave se posaba ruidosamente sobre la plataforma y abría las enormes compuertas laterales.  
Virya levantó la mano e hizo la señal para que abordaran las armaduras.  
—Es hora —dijo.

Las meltran corrieron hacia los Queadlunns y comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla. Virya iba a hacer lo mismo pero Exsedol la detuvo.  
—Un momento —dijo. —Me gustaría preguntarle algo Capitán  
—Hágalo.  
—¿Qué otros cambios hubo luego de su micronización?  
Virya respiro hondo y miró al Archivista directo a los ojos. Se había quedado sin habla. ¿Como… como lo sabe? —atinó a preguntar con dificultad.  
—Soy el Archivista de la flota, Capitán. —El Zentran dió unos pasos al frente y contempló a las guerreras mientras saltaban a sus armaduras y se colocaban los cascos. —Todo lo que pase dentro de la flota esta guardado en mi memoria.  
—No hubo ningún cambio, Archivista. —dijo suspirando. —Cumplí la misión que me fue asignada y fui procesada nuevamente a mi tamaño normal, no hubo ningún cambio en mi.  
—Sus registros dicen lo contrario… —Exsedol se volteó y miró a la Meltran con seriedad. —Su capacidad de combate y liderazgo se vieron enormemente aumentadas luego de esa misión y semejante suceso…. eso solo tiene una explicación.  
—No se de que habla.  
—El proceso de Micronización suele… —Exsedol no pudo terminar la frase, de pronto se quedó callado y una serie de temblores sacudieron su enorme cabeza. —Todo está listo —dijo de pronto. —Debemos salir ahora mismo, Dortrad-Jen ha dado la orden.  
El Archivista dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el transporte. El resto del escuadrón ya estaba dentro de sus armaduras y esperaba a cada lado de la rampa de acceso.  
Virya permaneció en su sitio apretando los puños.  
—«Exsedol lo sabe» —pensó.


	38. Chapter 38

Sea lo que sea, había hecho DEFOLD a solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, en algún lugar por debajo de la nave.  
Demasiado cercano para ser una coincidencia.  
Lagis aseguró su cinturón y apagó las luces de la cabina. La pantalla principal mostraba los sensores pasivos que registraban los alrededores de la nave, el objeto que había aparecido repentinamente se estaba enfriando lentamente, pero lo alarmante eran tres firmas de calor que se habían desprendido del mismo y avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia su transporte.  
—Mierda…. mierda, mierda— Repitió Lagis como si fuera un mantra.  
Nina no había permanecido ociosa, en cuanto los sensores detectaron el DEFOLD cercano se impulsó lo más rápidamente que le permitieron sus piernas hacia el fondo de la nave.  
No cabía ninguna duda, habían, de alguna forma, detectado el DEFOLD del transporte ¿Pero quien? Al menos no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.  
Dejó los controles quietos y examinó los contactos mediante las diferentes cámaras a bordo, eran tres armaduras, probablemente Zentradi por la forma y disposición de las fuentes de calor que emanaban de los propulsores. Al acercarse a menos de un kilómetro pudo distinguir claramente las formas en el monitor.  
—Nousjaedul-Ger— Murmuró entre dientes Lagis  
Esas cosas eran malas noticias. Eran las armaduras Zentran más poderosas en la armada Zentradi. Si bien eran algo más lentas y menos maniobrables que los Queadluuns, su grueso blindaje los hacia enemigos formidables en todos los campos de batalla. Para peor, la máquina que avanzaba a la cabeza de la formación era una versión mejorada del Nousjaedul-Ger normal, con blindaje y armamento extra. Una verdadera «Power Armor».  
Las armaduras se separaron y sobrevolaron el transporte en una pasada rápida, girando cada uno en una dirección diferente para realizar un giro amplio en torno a la nave de Lagis. Estaban inspeccionandola, no cabía dudas de ello y seguramente ya habían notado la torreta de la parte trasera del casco.  
Como respondiendo al pensamiento de Lagis, las tres armaduras se acercaron desde el frente, evitando quedar expuestas al arco de fuego de las armas de la torreta trasera. Se detuvieron a unos diez metros del transporte y esperaron en silencio.  
La Meltran frunció el ceño aún más. Las armaduras no tenian ninguna clase de marca o insignia reconocible y estaban pintadas de negro, un color completamente desconocido en la armada Zentradi, de hecho era un color que solo se utilizaba en algunas de las fuerzas especiales de la NUNS o….  
—Piratas— murmuró Lagis.

La piratería era un flagelo que azotaba gran parte de las rutas comerciales de la esfera de expansión humana a través de la Vía Láctea. Desaparecida casi en su totalidad en el siglo XX, dicha actividad criminal había vuelto a florecer en la galaxia, aprovechándose de las enormes extensiones de espacio que quedaban libres del control militar de la NUNS.  
La mayoría de ellas eran pequeñas bandas de pilotos desertores de las milicias planetarias o Zentradis que habiendo rechazado el nuevo orden civil, se habían congregado en grupos para subsistir del asalto y saqueo de naves comerciales a lo largo de las rutas de enlace a los diferentes planetas y flotas repartidas por todo el espacio conocido.  
No obstante (Y esto era lo que más molestaba a Lagis) la zona en la que estaban operando debería estar relativamente libre del accionar de piratas. No había rutas comerciales de importancia en el sector, salvo claro está, la de la Rainbow, pero la nave de suministros no seguía una ruta establecida y cambiaba los puntos de FOLD en cada viaje realizado. Eso le permitía eludir cualquier clase de emboscada planificada de antemano.  
Había algo más en todo esto y Lagis apostaría su sueldo a que los cambios en los planes originales que se habían sucedido en las últimas setenta y seis horas respondian a ello.

El panel de comunicaciones alertó sobre una comunicación entrante en el canal general de radio. Lagis movió la mano sobre el control y dudó un segundo antes de presionar el botón correspondiente. Al fin y al cabo era inútil ignorar la llamada, debía representar su papel hasta el final.  
—Aqui Transporte de personal 699TP-U— dijo calmadamente a través del micrófono de su casco. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?  
Una serie de risas se escucharon por la radio, al parecer los tres individuos compartían el mismo enlace radial.  
—Vaya sorpresa encontrar a una agradable piloto por estas regiones de la Periferia— La voz era tosca y desagradable, pero reconocible como la de un guerrero Zentran. —¿Necesita ayuda acaso?  
—Gracias por su preocupación caballero— contestó Lagis con el mismo tono de voz. —No hay ningún problema con mi nave, estoy a la espera de instrucciones de navegación para mi próximo FOLD.  
Más risas se escucharon por el enlace. Laris movió su pulgar unos milímetros sobre el mando de inclinación del control de vuelo, tan solo un poco para que el propelente que escapaba de los propulsores no fuera visible para los piratas, pero lo suficiente para comenzar una leve rotación de la nave, que casi imperceptiblemente comenzó a bajar la nariz.  
—Esta es una zona muy peligrosa «Madame»— exclamó el líder con sorna. —¿No sabía acaso que toda esta región esta infestada de Piratas?  
—Creía que los piratas atacaban rutas comerciales importantes y no asentamientos aislados en la periferia— Una pequeña luz en el tablero captó la atención de la piloto. Nina estaba en su puesto.  
—Son malos tiempos señora— se escuchó una segunda voz por el enlace.  
—Cállate imbécil— Exclamó el líder dando un violento golpe de puño contra la cabeza de la armadura que tenía inmediatamente a su izquierda.  
El impacto lanzó al robot varias decenas de metros hacia atrás y unas maldiciones se escucharon por la radio.  
—Y bien. —dijo el líder. —Creo que va a ser mejor que la escoltemos a usted y su nave a un sitio más seguro ¿Me comprende?  
—Señora.  
—¿Eh? —exclamó intrigado el piloto de la armadura líder  
—Me ha llamado «Señora»— repitió Laris mientras apretaba los dientes —¡ESE HIJO DE MIL PUTA ME HA LLAMADO SEÑORA! —gritó de pronto mientras empujaba el control de vuelo violentamente hacia delante y con la otra mano aceleraba al máximo los motores.  
El grupo de piratas quedó momentáneamente paralizado, no tanto por el brusco movimiento de la nave, sinó por el extraño «apéndice» que de pronto le había crecido a la parte trasera del carguero, como si de la cola de un escorpión se tratase.

Nina disparó con calma los dos enormes cañones de la torreta en dirección a la armadura que se encontraba a la derecha del líder. El impacto dió de lleno en el pecho del robot y abrió un enorme agujero de metal derretido, lo que momentáneamente dejó a la vista por un segundo los restos del piloto, seguido de una enorme explosión que lanzó a los dos restantes robots en direcciones opuestas.

Laris maniobró el transporte haciendo un arco, manteniendo a los dos enemigos dentro del radio de tiro de Nina. Estaban en total desventaja contra dos oponentes que las superaban en maniobrabilidad, velocidad y poder de fuego.  
Habían perdido el factor sorpresa, pero incluso Nina no hubiese podido destruir a dos enemigos de esa clase de un solo disparo, ahora solo dependian de sus habilidades para sobrevivir.  
Ambos piratas se recuperaron de la sorpresa y se separaron en direcciones opuestas. Laris no lo pensó dos veces; debería esquivar a la armadura líder y tratar todo lo posible de mantener a Nina en posición para que destruyera a la otra armadura rápidamente o estarian muertas en los próximos cinco minutos.  
Horrorizada comprobó como la armadura líder cambiaba rápidamente su trayectoria y disparaba no contra ella, sino contra la torreta donde Nina disparaba frenéticamente a su otro enemigo, sin darse cuenta de las ráfagas que iban inexorablemente hacia ella.  
Laris hundió con todas sus fuerzas los mandos e hizo rotar la nave lo más rápido que pudo, tratando que los disparos impactase contra el casco externo de la popa, donde un tubo anillado, como una serpiente de metal negro, unia la torreta con el transporte.

La explosión sacudió toda la nave y una lluvia de fragmentos envolvió al carguero mientras el humo y el fuego los ocultó momentáneamente de sus enemigos.

—¡Nina!— exclamó Laris.  
El corazón se le paralizó al ver uno de los monitores donde una cámara le permitía ver la parte trasera de la nave; la torreta había desaparecido.  
—NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! —gritó desesperada, mientras las lágrimas inundaban el pequeño espacio entre su rostro y el casco.  
No sintió rabia ni temor, nunca había congeniado con esos sentimientos humanos. Sabia que había fallado a la corporación Unity y a Nina, pero principalmente que le había fallado a «ella»  
Permaneció quieta en su asiento, observando impasible como la enorme armadura se sujetaba de la trompa del transporte y apoyaba contra el cristal de la cabina el enorme cañon que sobresalia de su brazo. El otro robot se posicionó un poco por detrás, con sus armas apuntando también al transporte.  
—Vas a pagar por lo que hicistes, puta. —exclamó la voz rabiosa por el enlace de comunicaciones.  
Laris no respondió y se limitó a cerrar los ojos.  
—Voy a llevarte viva a la base, pero voy a violarte, así….. sin macronizarte— dijo mientras su armadura hacía un gesto obsceno—Eso seguro que te va a gustar ¿No, puta?  
—Eso no suena confortable— dijo una voz extraña.  
La armadura del jefe levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el compañero que flotaba a su lado, una enorme hoja de metal plateado sobresalia del torso de la armadura mientras que una serie de fluidos rojos y negros se filtraban por los lados del objeto extraño.  
—¿Que mierd-?  
—Además el sexo entre micrones y Zentradis sin micronizar esta prohibido y es considerado una práctica altamente riesgosa.  
El pecho de la armadura explotó a medida que los proyectiles del GunPod la atravesaban e impactaron en la cabeza del jefe del escuadrón pirata, quien murió sin saber qué había sucedido.

El VF-19 extrajo su GunPod de los restos ensangrentados de metal retorcido y retrajo la hoja de la bayoneta a su posición plegada.  
—Perdón por llegar tarde Laris ¿Estas bien? —preguntó la joven piloto del Valkyrie recien llegado.  
—Lala! —Laris abrió los ojos y contempló al enorme robot que flotaba entre los restos de los piratas— Nina! Nina está…!  
—Ah, ya la veo… enseguida la alcanzo— dijo Lala y transformó su nave en caza, pasando rápidamente por sobre el transporte de la confundida Laris, quien aliviada, vió por el monitor trasero como la nube de humo y restos que había quedado tras ellos se había disipado lo suficiente para permitir ver a la torreta, ahora separada violentamente del transporte, girando descontroladamente en el vacío del espacio.

El VF-19 voló cerca de la destrozada torreta y transformándose en robot, la sujetó con fuerza mientras echaba una ojeada al interior con las luces de búsqueda que se desplegaron desde la cabeza.  
—Veo a Nina, está bien aunque algo mareada por la forma en que se mueve— dijo Lala por el enlace.  
Laris suspiró profundamente. —Entendido Lala, traela mientras abro la compuerta del transporte.  
—Ah, dame un segundo— dijo la joven piloto.  
Un instante más tarde un misil salió disparado desde una de las piernas del robot. Laris siguió el recorrido del proyectil por uno de los monitores hasta que una explosión iluminó el espacio a unos kilómetros de distancia.  
—Listo.  
—¿Acabastes con el «trineo»?  
—Si. —dijo Lala. —Sean quienes sean esos tipos no quiero que vuelvan a seguirnos.  
El VF-19 se acercó lentamente al transporte mientras las enormes compuertas superiores se abrían de par en par, dejando al descubierto el enorme espacio de carga del transporte. Laris conectó un cable a uno de los soportes del piso y usando los propulsores de su traje, flotó hasta la torreta que sostenía Lala.  
Rescatar a la desorientada Nina llevó un rato, al final la compuerta que sellaba la torreta saltó y pudieron sacar a la joven sana y salva.  
—No puedo creer de la que te salvastes Nina— dijo Laris mientras abrazaba a su amiga y flotaban juntas hacia el transporte.  
Nina sonrió y movió el pulgar hacia arriba.  
Mientras tanto, Lala arrojó la inservible torreta a un lado y colocó al robot en posición perpendicular al transporte, de modo que al descender hacia la bodega, parecia que lo hacía hacia una caja gigante.  
O hacia un ataúd, como solía bromear Lala.

Las enormes puertas se cerraron sobre el robot en cuanto sus anclajes magnéticos lo dejaron fijado al interior del transporte. El espacio era increíblemente estrecho y solo había unos pocos centímetros entre el VF-19 y el casco de la nave. Las dos Meltran micronizadas entraron por la escotilla que se encontraba debajo de la cabina y permanecieron casi sin aliento flotando dentro de los confines del pequeño espacio del sector delantero de la nave.  
—Maldición— balbuceó Nina moviendo la cabeza. —Se me había ocurrido una escena buenisima para mi historia mientras disparaba a esos hijos de puta..  
Laris sonrió y limpió el hollín que cubría parte del vidrio del casco de su compañera. —Al menos estas viva para poder escribirlo— dijo.  
Nina se rió y señaló la escotilla que comunicaba con la bodega de la nave, ahora completamente bloqueada por la enorme cabeza del VF-19 transformado en robot. —Los golpes me hicieron olvidar todo, además con esa cosa ya no podré escribir más hasta que volvamos a la base.  
—Si claro, ahora es mi culpa— se escuchó la voz ofendida de Lala, claramente audible por el sistema de comunicación interno— Además la más perjudicada soy yo, tengo que quedarme aquí dentro hasta que volvamos.

Las tres mujeres se rieron con ganas, liberando de golpe toda la tensión acumulada tras la pequeña batalla, al fin y al cabo eran Meltrans y el combate formaba parte de sus vidas.  
—Gracias Lala— dijo Nina. —Nos salvastes.  
—No fue nada chicas… aunque la verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que corrían peligro en esta zona… de haberlo sabido hubiese salido de la Barrow mucho antes de lo planeado.  
Laris flotó hasta el asiento y se sujetó fuertemente con el cinturón de seguridad al mismo. —Eso es lo mas raro de todo— dijo. —Lo que pasó es inexplicable, no se supone que un grupo patético de piratas pueda localizarnos con tanta precisión en medio de la nada…  
Nina se impulso lentamente (Todavía estaba un poco mareada) para acercarse a su amiga. —No emitimos ninguna señal mientras estábamos a oscuras— dijo. —Yo misma desconecte las antenas de la computadora tal cual especificaban las directivas de la misión.  
—Debieron de localizarnos de alguna otra forma— dijo Laris. —Pero a menos que dispongan de una red gigantesca de satélites de búsqueda… no, es virtualmente imposible— dijo moviendo la cabeza.  
—Ojalá Quinn estuviese con nosotras— dijo Lala suspirando.  
—Yo pensé exactamente eso hace un rato.

Las dos meltran trabajaron sobre la consola y pronto el reactor de la nave se encendió, iniciando la carga de energía al motor de salto FOLD. Laris introdujo las coordenadas de salto y dejó que la computadora resolviera los complicados cálculos orbitales para garantizar un DEFOLD seguro al llegar a destino.  
—Lala…  
—Dime Nina.  
—¿Desde cuando los GU-15 llevan una bayoneta retraible?  
La Meltran estaba acostada en la cabina de su caza y abrió los ojos lentamente. —¿Te gusta? —preguntó entusiasmada. —La modificó El Viejo a pedido mio.  
—Ese Viejo pervertido— dijo Laris suspirando. —Te instalaria un cañon de energia en el rifle con tal que le sacudas un poco las tetas delante de su cara.  
Nina estalló a carcajadas pero Lala replicó con tono ofendido. —No seas mal pensada Laris— dijo. —Es un genio en lo que hace.  
—Si, realmente es el pervertido mas grande que ha producido la galaxia en los últimos cien años. —dijo la Meltran riendo. —Pero yo no estoy preocupada por ti, sinó por Nina. —Dijo dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo que apoyaba el dedo índice sobre el generoso busto de Nina.  
—Mantente alejado de ese Viejo Degenerado, jovencita.


	39. Chapter 39

La puerta se cerró con un estruendo tras ellos. Amanda había sido la última en entrar a la oficina y cerrado de forma tan violenta la puerta que hizo temblar peligrosamente las pilas de papeles más cercanas.  
Todo el grupo de recolectores (Salvo Ralph, por obvias razones) estaba presente en el despacho de Amanda manteniendo un silencio sepulcral y respirando lo más silenciosamente posible. Evans también estaba presente, pero se mantenía apartado a un costado, apoyado contra una de las paredes con revestimiento de madera.  
Amanda caminó lentamente por la habitación y pasó por detrás de su escritorio, manipulando una serie de controles en la superficie misma del mueble. La pantalla de su computadora cobró vida y ante un gesto de la mano de la Capitán, se desplegó contra una de las paredes de la oficina, creciendo en tamaño hasta ocupar casi todo el espacio libre hasta el techo. Un rostro familiar ocupó el centro de la misma; el de Ralph, con los ojos cerrados y al parecer recostado en alguna especie de camarote de tamaño gigante.  
—¿Ralph? —preguntó Amanda —¿Como te sientes?  
El gigante abrió un ojo y miró hacia la cámara haciendo una mueca que bien podría haberse interpretado como una sonrisa forzada —Estoy bien, algo dolorido pero nada grave.  
—Entonces estamos todos— Amanda se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio y cruzó sus manos sobre la superficie. —¿Y bien?  
Los presentes guardaron un incómodo silencio mientras se miraban unos a otros sin decidir quién iba a empezar a hablar primero. Finalmente Jim se armó de valor y dando un paso al frente tomó valientemente la palabra:  
—Estoy listo para dar un informe preliminar de lo sucedido durante la misión de escolta— dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. —Asumiré la responsabilidad total sobre mis acciones durante la misma.  
Amanda miró al piloto sin expresar ninguna clase de emoción en el rostro. —No me refiero a ustedes dos— dijo. —Quiero saber todo lo concerniente a la armadura irregular que encontraron ahí afuera.  
Hal y Nix se pusieron tensos mientras la pantalla mostraba a un dolorido Ralph suspirando profundamente.  
—Pero… —balbuceó Jim mirando la pantalla  
—Resolveremos eso más tarde— dijo Amanda señalando con el dedo al piloto y a su acompañante— Primero quiero ocuparme exclusivamente de esto, si nos lo permite claro...  
Jim retrocedió confundido hasta llegar al lado de Cinthya y guardo silencio mientras echaba miradas rencorosas a la mujer del escritorio.  
La Capitán suspiró y señaló la pantalla— ¿Que viste ahí afuera, Ralph?  
—Un Irregular, Capitán— dijo Ralph respirando lentamente. —Un Queadlunn bastante dañado y vacio… color rojo.  
Amanda guardó silencio mientras digería la información lentamente.  
—¿Virya? —preguntó Nix mirando a su compañero.  
La Capitán frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre. Al parecer no le habia gustado apra nada que uno de sus hombres lo mencionara frente a los visitantes.   
—Es posible. —Ralph se revolvió inquieto en su camastro. —Por el estado de la armadura, no me caben dudas de que se trata de un Rau que participó en la última batalla…. pero..  
—¿Pero? —preguntó la Capitana mirando la pantalla.  
—La armadura estaba vacía ¿No se supone que Virya murió en esa batalla?  
Evans se removió inquieto en el rincón, pero no dijo nada.  
—Eso no lo sabemos —dijo Amanda golpeando el escritorio con su dedo índice. —Veamos el video.  
Hal extrajo un Pad de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y digitó una serie de instrucciones mientras una pequeña ventana se abría en la parte inferior de la enorme pantalla proyectada en la pared. Amanda se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta estar frente a la proyección.  
—¿Que mierda es esto? —dijo acercándose hasta tocar con la nariz las imágenes.  
Hal y Nix se encogieron de hombros. —Con toda la interferencia estática y de radiación que había, por suerte pudimos filmar algo— dijo Hal.  
La Capitán puso un dedo en cada una de las puntas de la fotografía y las apartó rápidamente, haciendo que la imagen creciera en tamaño hasta ocupar la mitad de la pantalla. La imagen de video de Ralph se adaptó prontamente al espacio libre, de forma que seguía siendo visible para todos.  
—Esto es….. —dijo Amanda suspirando.  
La imagen era de una calidad deplorable. Apenas un conjunto de manchas que daban una cierta reminiscencia de forma antropomórfica. Para los ojos expertos de los trabajadores, la forma del Rau era evidente, no así para Cinthya, quien sólo veía manchas de color rojo en un fondo oscuro perlado de ruido blanco.

Jim en cambio sonreía enigmáticamente. Las imágenes que había obtenido de la armadura a través de los sensores de su caza eran mil veces mejores que eso. Sintió el impulso de ofrecerle la información a la vieja bruja, pero algo le decía que era mejor esperar. Después de todo, era algo que podía interesar a sus superiores… tal vez hasta podría evitar el castigo por haber dañado tan seriamente su nave.  
—Teniente Jim— dijo Amanda dándose la vuelta. —¿Por casualidad pudo usted registrar alguna imagen de este objeto con sus sistemas de reconocimiento?  
—«Bingo» —pensó Jim poniéndose en posición de firme y llevándose las manos a la espalda. —Es posible. —dijo. —Todavía no he revisado los registros de la misión, pero le enviaré un reporte si aparece algo.  
—Le estaría muy agradecida si encuentra algo.  
Jim asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y Amanda volvió su atención a la pantalla.  
—¿Han dejado una baliza en el lugar, verdad?  
—Si —dijo Hal un poco más relajado. —Aunque con el revuelo que el disparo provocó dudo mucho que nos podamos acercar por algún tiempo…  
—Y ni hablar de cómo quedó el transporte— agregó Nix.  
Amanda volvió al escritorio y cambió la imagen de la pantalla; ahora se podía ver el hangar, donde un grupo de operarios había rodeado la nave de transporte para comenzar las tareas de reparación. Uno de los técnicos se había subido a la parte superior del casco y pudieron ver como un enorme aparejo bajaba desde el techo del hangar. Momentos más tarde el operario conectaba la enorme pieza a un encastre del casco y al tensarse los cables, la nave se elevó algo más de un metro sobre el piso del hangar.  
—Esta en bastante mal estado— dijo Nix moviendo la cabeza negativamente. —Tendremos que reemplazar todo el casco exterior y quién sabe si el armazón interno también está dañado.  
—¿Cuanto? —preguntó Amanda  
—Dos semanas.  
La Capitán apretó con fuerza los puños que en ese momento tenía apoyados sobre el escritorio. Su furia era evidente para todos.  
—Necesito recuperar esa armadura lo más pronto posible, antes que quede enterrada entre los desechos o una eyección la arroje al espacio exterior.  
Ralph se removió en su camastro nervioso. —Amanda—dijo. —Ese Rau estaba metido dentro de un pedazo de casco de más de ciento cincuenta metros de diámetro, no podrá ir muy lejos.  
—Eso no lo sabemos Ralph —dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba la gorra y la depositaba sobre la mesa. —Tu mas que nadie sabe de cómo se comporta el Campo.  
Ralph se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse soltando un gemido de dolor.  
Amanda cerró la ventana con la fotografía de la armadura y la reemplazó por una vista del campo de desechos. Luego extrajo un Pad de su bolsillo y lo apuntó a la imagen; un pequeño punto rojo se dibujó sobre la fotografía del Campo, en uno de los sectores exteriores.  
—¿Es aquí, verdad?  
Hal y Nix asintieron lentamente.  
—Se internaron demasiado profundamente— Amanda suspiró y bajó el Pad que luego apoyó sobre el escritorio junto a su gorra. —No debieron acercarse tanto al centro.  
—La presa era buena, se lo aseguro— dijo Ralph con los ojos cerrados.

Cinthya observó como la Capitán se llevaba la mano al rostro en un gesto, tal vez de cansancio o resignación, pero que la mantuvo en un silencio demasiado incómodo para el resto de los presentes. —No seas imbecil Ralph— dijo finalmente mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. —Sabes bien que nada ahí dentro vale más que la vida de ustedes.  
Entonces de improviso, como si de pronto hubiese despertado a la realidad, miro a la pareja de pilotos como si fuera la primera vez que los via.  
—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó secamente. —¿Que demonios hicieron ahí afuera?  
Jim abrió la boca para responder, pero Cinthya fue mucho mas rapida.  
—Lo sentimos —dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza. —No fue nuestra intención poner en riesgo nuestra vida ni las de su equipo de trabajadores.  
—Hey Cin… —protesto Jim, pero la joven puso su mano en el hombro del piloto y lo interrumpió.  
—El Teniente Jim está asignado como mi escolta, la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido es solamente mía y como representante de mi empresa yo….  
Amanda levantó la palma de la mano en dirección a Cinthya. —No es necesario joven— dijo moviendo la cabeza.  
—Pero…  
—Basta! —El golpe de puño sobre el escritorio retumbó en la habitación. Incluso algunas hojas cayeron desde las pilas cercanas.  
La mujer dio la vuelta al mueble y se acercó a los pilotos, pero finalmente se enfrentó a Jim cara a cara.  
—Teniente. —Dijo señalando la insignia de su rango en el traje de piloto. —No me sorprende de una civil, pero usted… usted debería saber muy bien lo peligrosa que es la tecnología de las naves del Ejército de Supervisión ¿Acaso ha olvidado lo que pasó en La Tierra?  
—No lo he olvidado— dijo Jim sin mostrar ningún gesto en el rostro. —La trampa «cazabobos» del SDF-1 fué el detonante de la Primera Guerra Espacial  
—Y sabiendo eso se internó en una nave exactamente igual…  
—Me interné en un crucero Thurvel-Salan Zentradi, no podía saber que terminaría dentro del arma de energía de una nave del Ejército de Supervisión.  
—¿Y por qué diablos recogió y uso armamento Zentradi ahí dentro? —preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.  
Jim miró fijamente a Amanda. —Porque la próxima vez que reciba una andanada de misiles quiero tener algo con que defenderme.  
Ralph suspiró profundamente mientras Hal y Nix miraban hacia otro lado.  
—Conque es eso— dijo Amanda dándole la espalda a Jim mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio. —Ya veo— dijo a continuación.  
Cinthya miró con preocupación a Jim mientras Amanda se sentaba y cruzaba sus manos bajo su barbilla.  
—Teniente— dijo Evans hablando por primera vez. —El episodio de los misiles fue un accidente, por favor no nos guarde mas rencor por eso. Nosotros— de pronto se vio interrumpido por un gesto de Amanda.  
—¿Desea llegar a un acuerdo entonces? —preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente al piloto.  
—¿Un acuerdo?  
—De confidencialidad… con respecto al incidente de los misiles y de su comportamiento en el Campo…  
Jim se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado —No— dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos. —No soy esa clase de persona. No pienso ocultar lo sucedido allá afuera y si cometí un error, seré juzgado por ello ante mis superiores.  
Cinthya abrió la boca asombrada ante lo dicho por su compañero. ¿Realmente iba a rechazar la oferta de Amanda de «olvidar» ambos incidentes?  
Un pequeño zumbido se escuchó proveniente de la terminal de Amanda. La mujer consultó su Pad e inmediatamente lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
—Disculpen— dijo. —Es el informe del Campo que estaba esperando.  
Ralph levantó la vista hacia la cámara. —¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto.  
—El Campo está tranquilo, la fuerza de marea de la anomalía no sufrió alteraciones por la descarga de energía, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Tass.  
Al oír el nombre de la joven Jim levantó la cabeza, el movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Amanda, quien suspiró profundamente.  
—Bien —dijo señalando a Jim y a Cinthya. —No esperaba fueran a ceder a un chantaje barato como ese. Si van a informar acerca de lo ocurrido, yo también haré lo mismo.  
—Es lo justo— dijo Jim e inmediatamente agregó; —de todas formas jamas podria justificar los daños que sufrió mi nave.  
Amanda sonrió y el ambiente pareció relajarse un poco. —Me alegra que todavia queden soldados honestos en las fuerzas del Gobierno Unificado— dijo apoyando una mano en el escritorio.  
—De acuerdo entonces— dijo la mujer. —Será mejor que vayan a descansar por esta noche, es tarde y mañana tendremos el dia libre en la Rainbow.  
—¿Día libre? —preguntó intrigada Cinthya.  
—El carguero con provisiones llegó junto con ustedes, mañana habrá una especie de «feria» en la Colonia para que la gente haga compras o reciba su correspondencia. —explicó Evans.  
—Y como ustedes están varados aquí por el momento… —dijo Nix. —Tendrán que tomarse el día libre al fin y al cabo.  
Jim se rascó la cabeza y miró dubitativo a Cinthya, quien devolvió la mirada acompañada con un gesto de encogimiento de hombros. —Puede ser divertido —dijo.


	40. Chapter 40

Año 1837 (Calendario Terrestre)

—Escuadron Veinticuatro… ¡Avancen!  
Las siete armaduras Queadlunn Nona se movieron casi al unísono, alejándose de las estaciones de carga y ocupando el espacio central del hangar en una fila doble con su líder a la cabeza. Permanecieron a la espera mientras un grupo similar avanzaba por delante de ellos en dirección a la enorme compuerta de salida.  
La máquina que lideraba el grupo era también un simple Nona, pero su color azul la diferenciaba del resto. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de simples tropas de choque regulares, una más de las miles de unidades de combate iguales que combatían bajo el mando de Dortrad-Jen.  
Una serie de luces fijadas al techo pasaron del rojo a verde y el escuadrón de Nonas comenzó a avanzar a paso vivo por el hangar.  
Al llegar a unos cincuenta metros de la compuerta, una marca en el desgastado piso les indicaba el final de la zona de anclaje gravitacional. Con un pequeño salto, las máquinas de combate abandonaron el hangar y se sumergieron en la negrura del espacio.  
Lo primero que Virya echó de menos fué la abrumadora cantidad de naves que siempre la rodeaban al salir de su nave durante los ejercicios de maniobras. Ya no estaban en la flota principal, su fragata había hecho DEFOLD cerca del campo de batalla en algún lugar lejano.

Su primera batalla.

—¡Número Siete, atenta! —bramó su líder por la radio.  
Virya vió como se había retrasado varios metros con respecto a su compañera de adelante. Con un movimiento de cabeza despejó su mente y corrigió su posición lo mejor que pudo. El escuadrón de combate número Veinticuatro rodeó la fragata Quitra Queleual por estribor y se dirigió al campo de batalla a toda velocidad.  
Todo el campo de visión de Virya se llenó de luz. Las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra a través de una enorme extensión de espacio. Aquí y allá enormes naves de combate giraban unas alrededor de las otras intercambiando fuego a discreción en medio de enormes explosiones y nubes de humo.  
Llegaban tarde a la batalla, era evidente por el caos que predominaba en el combate. Lo que al principio habían sido dos flotas en pulcras formaciones de combate intercambiando fuego en forma continua, se había vuelto una batalla donde grupos de armaduras y naves capitales luchaban en medio de una maraña de destrucción y muerte. Alrededor del campo de batalla, las explosiones de luz provenientes de las tropas de refuerza haciendo DEFOLD añandian aún más caos al paisaje.  
¿Quien estaba ganando? Virya no podía saberlo… sólo veía naves explotando y naves a punto de explotar al recibir tremendas descargas de fuego concentrado de otras naves de batalla… Con una precisión mortífera, cada diez segundos se sucedían las descargas de los cañones principales, que creaban largas lineas de luz a través del campo de batalla, seguidas inmediatamente de cientos de pequeñas y grandes explosiones de las naves que habían tenido la desgracia de estar en el camino de tan terribles armas.  
El corazón de Virya comenzó a latir mas fuerte. habia escuchado a las Meltran veteranas hablar sobre la exitación de la batalla, por fin ella iba a sentir lo mismo.  
—¡Atención! —gritó su líder.  
Virya se concentró, debía seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra si quería sobrevivir en el campo de batalla.  
—Desplegarse!  
Al escuchar la orden las siete armaduras se desplegaron hacia los lados; los números pares a la derecha, los impares a la izquierda. Ahora avanzaban formando un enorme arco de ciento cincuenta metros de largo. La idea era que si un disparo de las enormes naves capitales alcanzaba al escuadrón, la separación permitiría que solo unas pocas máquinas fueran destruidas.  
Fue una fracción de segundo, pero la joven piloto pudo ver los cinco puntos de luz antes que las enormes descargas de artillería pasaran alrededor de las siete armaduras. Antes que Virya pudiese siquiera parpadear, el escuadrón había perdido dos elementos.  
—Formación! —gritó la armadura azul y los cinco Nonas recompusieron la formación en forma de arco, ahora de un centenar de metros de largo.  
Virya no se preocupó por las descargas, al fin y al cabo no estaban dirigidas hacia ellas. Lo que el enemigo quería era destruir las naves con refuerzos antes que pudiesen desplegar todos los escuadrones de combate. Miro un segundo el monitor que mostraba las seis de su Nona. Una explosión sacudió la negrura del espacio varios centenares de kilómetros más atrás. Su fragata había sido destruida por los disparos. ¿Habrían salido ya los escuadrones que faltaban? Virya no lo creia, habia sesenta escuadrones a bordo de la nave, con suerte habrían podido salir diez más antes de que todas las guerreras murieran en medio de la explosión.

Ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca del combate para ver los incontables haces de luz que creaban un tejido por todo el campo de lucha. Era como una pared de líneas que se movía y latía como un ser vivo, pero Virya no podía describir lo que veía, simplemente no conocía las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Cada haz de luz era un disparo y el color indicaba si quien lo había hecho era amigo o enemigo.  
Otro relámpago de luz pasó en medio de la formación, pero por esta vez no escuchó los gritos de su líder pidiendo que se organizaran, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada muriendo en medio de la explosión junto con la número dos del escuadrón.  
Su primera batalla y ya estaba sola en medio del combate… bueno, quedaban dos compañeras mas ¿Quien de ellas tomaría el mando? Definitivamente no la número tres, ese agujero en el pecho no le permitiría ir muy lejos y ya estaba empezando a explotar el reactor ¿Debería seguir a la número cinco entonces?  
En ese momento un enjambre de misiles interrumpió sus razonamientos, por lo que el asunto de la cadena de mando debería esperar un poco mas… disparó hacia los misiles mientras retrocedia con toda la potencia que el reactor le entregaba, eso le daría unos segundos extras para destruirlos.  
Los misiles de práctica eran más fáciles de abatir, además los misiles verdaderos tenían la fea costumbre de enviar fragmentos en todas direcciones al momento de explotar. El último misil explotó a unos diez metros de la cabina de Virya y la lluvia de metralla golpeó violentamente la armadura, penetrando el blindaje en la zona del torso y las piernas.  
La terrible sacudida hizo que Virya quedase aturdida por unos segundos. Estaba oculta en medio de una nube de humo, por lo que esos segundos que permaneció quieta no significaron su muerte inmediata.  
En cuanto su cabeza se despejó lo suficiente consultó de un rápido vistazo el estado de su armadura: había sufrido penetración en su blindaje, pero no había daños en los sistemas de movimiento. Movió sus piernas para comprobar que reaccionaban bien y sintió un dolor punzante en la izquierda… probablemente un fragmento de metralla la había herido.  
Virya suspiró, ningún problema entonces, su cuerpo soportaría el dolor, solo esperaba que la espuma del traje hubiese contenido la hemorragia lo suficiente para no perder el conocimiento durante el combate.  
La nube de humo se estaba dispersando y ya podía ver la lluvia de lasers que la rodeaba. Mejor moverse pronto y buscar a la número cinco antes de que sea tarde.

La cosa iba mal, había empezado a ir mal desde el principio. Su visor se llenó de marcas rojas y Virya disparó todos sus misiles sin preocuparse a que le estaba disparando. Era parte de su entrenamiento y lo que estaba condicionada a hacer durante batallas a gran escala. Algún misil engancharía un blanco y con algo de suerte destruiría o dañaria seriamente al pobre diablo. En cuanto sus compartimentos de misiles quedaron vacíos, aceleró a máxima potencia y se dirigió hacia el blanco más cercano.  
—Maldito Ejercito de Supervisión —masculló mientras disparaba sus cañones contra la armadura gris que tenía delante.  
La enorme armadura recibió los disparos por la espalda, pero la inexperiencia de Virya le había jugado en contra: los disparos dieron en puntos varios de la armadura, pero no logró destruir el reactor. Su enemigo, aunque dañado y expulsando fluidos por algunos agujeros, se dió la vuelta y apuntó con sus cañones a la joven guerrera que avanzaba a toda velocidad.  
—Débura! (1)—gritó Virya, al menos impactaría contra el y destruiría al menos a uno.  
—«Uno» —pensó.—«Solo voy a llevarme Uno»  
Empujó el pedal derecho con todas sus fuerzas, la armadura viró lentamente a pesar de la enorme velocidad que había adquirido y el disparo del robot derritió una de las placas de su hombro izquierdo.  
No se dió vuelta para ver a su enemigo, dejaría que algún otro se encargara de rematarlo. Vio dos armaduras más adelante que perseguían a un solitario Nona y se lanzó a su persecución, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando un rayo de energía abatió ambos, perseguidores y perseguido, así como a varias docenas de armaduras más que combatían más adelante. Virya sabía que no debía permanecer quieta en ningún momento durante la batalla, por lo que cambió rápidamente de dirección y se dirigió hacia un sector donde le pareció que surgían muchos disparos láser de color verde. Había amigos allí.  
Un escuadrón de Nonas protegía el flanco de una fragata Quitra Queleual mientras los cañones de energía a cada lado del casco barrían el campo de batalla en descargas. Al acercarse al grupo vio a su líder, quien pilotaba un Rau de color azul claro. El robot levantó la cabeza y miró en la dirección de Virya.  
—Tu! —se escuchó a través de la radio. —Ve a la proa y derriba los misiles que puedas!  
Virya se detuvo momentáneamente y luego de hacer un saludo se dirigió hacia donde señalaba su nueva capitana, en dirección a la proa de la fragata. Otro Nona estaba allí, disparando sin cesar a las decenas de misiles que se acercaban a la nave en grupos de cinco o seis. Virya se ubicó al lado de su nueva compañera y comenzó a disparar en ráfagas, tratando de sincronizar sus disparos de forma que ambas pudieran mantener un fuego continuo sin que sus cañones se derritieran por la cantidad de disparos que hacían.  
Así que ahora formaba parte de un escuadrón de defensa antimisiles. Bueno, no había nada que hacer al respecto.  
Se concentró en su tarea. Los misiles anti nave eran enormes, de casi el triple del tamaño de su armadura, lo que los hacían un blanco fácil para sus disparos. El único problema era que debían concentrar bien el fuego en la cabeza del misil para poder penetrar su coraza y detonarlos lo suficientemente lejos de la nave.  
Su compañera la golpeó en el hombro y señaló hacia el casco de la fragata: debian anclarse al casco o la nave giraria de pronto y ellas quedarian fuera de posición. Las dos armaduras descendieron y sus pies quedaron magneticamente fijos al casco.  
Continuaron disparando ininterrumpidamente durante a lo que Virya le parecieron horas, mientras la batalla se revolvía alrededor de ellas. Casi se habia olvidado del resto de la batalla cuando una voz que al principio no reconoció se oyó por sobre la cacofonia de alarmas de su cabina.  
—¡Retirada! ¡Reagrupense!  
Su compañera dejó de disparar y salió volando hacia arriba. Virya apenas pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para seguirla, segundos más tarde la fragata estallaba en medio de una bola de fuego luego se haber sido alcanzada por varias descargas de armas de energía.  
Volaron en zig-zag entre medio de los disparos hasta reunirse con las cinco armaduras que ya estaban volando en formación más adelante.  
—Vamos a defender una Nupetiet-Vergnitzs —se escuchó por la radio, Virya no formaba parte del escuadrón de defensa, por lo que solo escuchaba la comunicación del Rau líder —Si, es la nave de Kreegan— escuchó que la Capitán parecía contestar a una pregunta de una de las guerreras.  
El nuevo escuadrón de Virya salió a toda velocidad en medio de las explosiones y descargas láser del campo de batalla, adoptando una formación en «V» invertida bastante cerrada. Virya se sorprendió al ver las diferentes tácticas que ese escuadrón empleaba, ya que no volaba en línea recta como su anterior escuadrón de ataque, sino que se movía en Zig-Zag a través de la batalla siguiendo el ritmo del Rau que los encabezaba. Era evidentemente un escuadrón que evitaba el combate, su función era la defensa antimisiles y sus movimientos se adecuaban a ello. Si solo su anterior líder hubiera usado esa simple táctica…  
Una poderosa descarga rasgó la negrura del espacio frente a ellos. El poderoso disparo de una nave capital era algo aterrador, incluso a cientos de kilómetros como parecía estar el origen del disparo.  
—Objetivo a la vista! Desplieguense a babor en tres grupos, defenderemos la proa a toda costa!— gritó su líder.  
Las naves clase Nupetiet-Vergnitzs eran enormes, de casi cuatro kilómetros de largo, toda la nave era un gigantesco cañon de energia que podria arrasar el campo de batalla con su poderosísimo disparo. Tambien servian de puesto de mando a los comandantes Zentradi, quienes supervisaban la batalla desde el mismo frente si era necesario. Ese tal Kreegan era uno de los tres comandantes bajo las órdenes del Almirante Dortrad-Jen.  
La nave contaba con su propia artillería para destruir los misiles que se acercaban, pero estaban siendo víctimas de tantos disparos del enemigo que simplemente no daban abasto a interceptar todo el fuego. Otros grupos de defensa se encontraban a lo largo y por encima de la nave capital tratando de interceptar todo lo que el Ejército de Supervisión arrojaba contra dicha nave. Mientras tanto, el cañón principal no dejaba de disparar en intervalos regulares, escupiendo rafaga tras rafaga de destrucción hacia la masa de naves enemigas que avanzaban en un amplio frente de ataque.  
.  
Llegaron al perímetro defensivo esquivando disparos y misiles que llovían en todas direcciones, descubrieron entonces que la nave generaba su propio campo gravitacional, por lo que no fue necesario que se anclaran al casco. Simplemente dieron la espalda a la nave y comenzaron a disparar a todo lo que se acercaba.

Que era casi todo el ejercito enemigo.

(1). Insulto en lenguaje Zentradi


	41. Chapter 41

—¿Que parte de “Echar un Vistazo” no entendiste Tass....?  
La muchacha no contestó y se acurrucó aún más en el asiento como si quisiera desaparecer dentro.  
Amanda suspiró profundamente. —Okey, de acuerdo... no vale la pena discutir sobre eso... ¿Que averiguaste?  
Tass no respondió. Mientras tanto no dejó de operar la consola que tenía frente a ella. Las pantallas se sucedian en cascadas informando los procesos de verificación de los diferentes sistemas que se ponían en marcha. Amanda esperó pacientemente pero finalmente su genio se impuso.  
—Tass, no estoy enojada contigo, solamente me preocupa los rumores que van a correr por la Colonia.  
El sonido que los dedos de la muchacha hacían sobre el teclado de su consola se silenció mientras que giraba la cabeza para mirar a la mujer sentada por encima de ella. —¿Y?  
—¿Cómo «y»? —Respondió perpleja Amanda mientras se enderezaba en el sillón del Capitán.  
—Me importa un rábano lo que la gente de la Colonia diga.  
—A vos no, pero a mi si me importa.  
—¿Desde cuando tengo que llamarte «Mamá» Amanda..?  
—Soy el Capitán de esta nave jovencita. —La mirada de Amanda era tan fria y penetrante que hizo estremecer a Tass en su asiento. —Que no se te olvide.  
Tass abrió la boca para responder pero un zumbido acompañado de un mensaje parpadeante en la pantalla atrajo su atención.  
—¿Que pasa?  
—Es un mensaje automático seguridad, nada grave. —Dijo Tass cerrando la ventana y volviéndose nuevamente para confrontar a Amanda. —No sos la Capitana durante mis horas libres.  
—Si lo soy, y tambien lo soy mientras duermo, asi que mas te vale que lo entiendas de una vez.  
—Pero Amanda, es ridículo que me increpen por eso, no estoy saliendo con Jim, solamente lo acompañe por la Colonia para mostrarle el lugar ¿Que tiene eso de malo?  
—Primero y principal, el es un Teniente de la NUNS y cuando estás en tu puesto no lo vas a llamar por su nombre y segundo.... ¿Otra vez?  
El mismo zumbido y la misma alerta visual habían vuelto a aparecer en la pantalla de Tass. La joven se dió vuelta pero esta vez no cerró la ventana de aviso, sinó que abrió una ventana donde se desplegó un registro de datos en forma vertical.  
—¿Que pasa Tass?  
—Es un pequeño sistema de seguridad mío, no me acordaba que seguía activo, lo uso solamente cuando navego por ciertos lugares de la Red Galaxy.  
Amanda levantó una ceja y miró con curiosidad la pantalla de Tazz. —¿Te molesta explicarme eso?  
Tass suspiro como le pasaba siempre que tenía que explicarle algo a su jefa, no le gustaba hablar de su «personalización» del sistema informático de la Rainbow. —Es un programa de virtualización de redes, lo que hace es crear una pequeña red virtual falsa cuando ciertos programas intentan averiguar la localización del equipo que navega la Red Galaxy  
—¿Y para qué necesitas hacer eso?  
—Y... a veces es mejor no atraer ciertas miradas sobre la Colonia cuando se consulta «información delicada» en la Red.  
Amanda se puso derecha en el asiento. Su posición privilegiada por encima de los demás puestos de control le permitian ver todo el puente y gran parte de la vista del Campo a través de los gruesos cristales que las separaban del espacio exterior.  
El puente de mando de la Rainbow era una torre que se elevaba exactamente en la proa de la gigantesca nave. Dado que las naves como la Rainbow se construían en forma modular sobre la marcha, esa sección junto con el reactor eran las más antiguas de la nave. No obstante se notaba un excelente mantenimiento y una cuidada atención al aseo.  
—Nadie duda de tu talento pero… —dijo haciendo una pausa. —Las medidas extremas de seguridad también pueden traer miradas indiscretas sobre nosotros.  
Tass movió la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla —Ya lo se, es por eso que este programa está destinado a desviar a los curiosos, no atraerlos.  
—¿Desviarlos?  
—En estos momentos los avanzados rastreadores de la NUNS están revisando la bases de datos de una nave de carga a cientos de años luz de distancia de nosotros.

Amanda sonrió y centró la mirada en la pantalla frente a ella; con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas casi no había tenido tiempo para llevar a cabo las importantes tareas que le correspondian.  
Al fin y al cabo no culpaba a la joven y hasta coincidia un poco (Solo un poco) con la opinión de Silvia, pero algo en su interior se revelaba contra la idea de que una persona extraña a la Colonia pudiera causar un efecto tan devastador en la confianza de su equipo.  
Tass era una joven brillante y su habilidad con los sistemas informáticos era indiscutida. Había sido un golpe de suerte el que uno de los jóvenes que crecieron en la Colonia desarrollara tal habilidad y sacrificase un brillante futuro en cualquier otra flota o planeta de la galaxia para ejercer en la Rainbow.  
Tass, Will, Mina… cada uno de esos niños había crecido en uno de los ambientes más difíciles de la esfera de expansión de la colonización humana, rodeados de más máquinas que de seres humanos y no obstante se habían convertido en un grupo de adolescentes y jóvenes maravillosos.  
Sin pensar extrajo el pad de su bolsillo y examinó la foto que Silvia le había pasado el día anterior; hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia fotos recientes de la gente que quería. Con el dedo toco suavemente la superficie de la pantalla y la imagen se centró en el rostro de Mina, ocupando toda la pantalla. ¿Cuando se habia convertido su preciada hija en una joven mujer? ¿Cuando había dejado de ser una niña? Hacerse esas preguntas era doloroso para Amanda, porque comprendía que surgían del reconocimiento de su propio fracaso como madre. ¿Pero era su culpa realmente?  
Amanda no había fracasado nunca, desde que la fundación Unity la había cobijado bajo su manto protector había obrado milagros para mantener a la Rainbow, no solo como un emprendimiento sustentable, sino como una verdadera comunidad de seres humanos al borde mismo de la galaxia.

Jóvenes como Matt, Akemi, o Mina, eran resultado de sus esfuerzos directos para crear un ambiente donde pudiesen desarrollar sus talentos y formarse como personas. Si en pos de esa meta había dejado momentáneamente de lado su rol de madre…. bueno, era un sacrificio menor ¿Entederia eso Mina? ¿Lo llegaría a comprender alguna vez?  
Apagó la pantalla y miró al frente, hacia el manto de estrellas que cubría todo el ventanal que rodeaba la torre de control. No podía darse el lujo de dudar en ese momento crucial de la historia de la Colonia. Las piezas se habían puesto en marcha hacia muchisimo tiempo y sus problemas personales no formaban parte del plan.  
El plan.  
El momento que durante su juventud parecía tan lejano había llegado finalmente. En solo unos días más la burocracia de la NUNS finalmente quedaría en el pasado y un nuevo comienzo para la Rainbow sería posible. Solo que….  
—Tass  
—¿Si Capitan?  
Que Tass la llamara por su cargo en vez de por su nombre denotaba que todavía se hallaba molesta por sus comentarios. Amanda suspiró profundamente pero no se dejó amedrentar por la actitud de la joven.  
—¿Quien activó tu «Protección Especial»  
Tass dejó de teclear en su consola y giró la cabeza en dirección a Amanda. —¿Que?  
—Me gustaria saber quien fue la persona que accedió a esa «Información Delicada» y que motivó que tu programa de distracción se activara.  
Tass volvió a mirar su terminal de datos y pareció dudar un momento. —Se supone que lo que los Colonos hacen con su acceso a la Red es algo del ámbito privado, Capitana.— dijo sin volverse.  
—Supones bien.  
—Entonces….  
—Es una orden.  
Tass sufrió un escalofrío. Solo recordaba una ocasión en la que Amanda le había impartido una orden con ese mismo tono de voz y no había sido agradable.  
—Entendido— dijo con un hilo de voz mientras sentía la mirada gélida de su superior en la nuca. Sus dedos bailaron rápidamente sobre el teclado y varias ventanas aparecieron simultáneamente en la pantalla. Miró una de ellas y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. —Capitán… Amanda— dijo de pronto. —Es una consulta originada en dos registros médicos de pacientes de la clínica del Doctor Evans. No podemos violar el secreto de..  
—Prosigue.  
Tass tragó saliva y movió lentamente su dedo sobre el botón de confirmación. Las fichas de dos ciudadanos se abrieron en pantalla.  
El silencio se hizo algo tangible en la Torre de Control mientras Amanda se enderezaba en su asiento y miraba con asombro las dos fichas médicas que ocupaban la pantalla frente a ella. Habían sido creadas recientemente y ostentaban la clasificación de VISITANTES que generalmente se le daba a la gente que llegaba a la Rainbow por negocios o trabajo y permanecía por poco tiempo. Las fotografías de dichos visitantes quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras ambas mujeres las contemplaban en silencio.  
—¿Que rayos necesita Evans averiguar sobre Cinthya y Jim? —exclamó Tass con los ojos abiertos.  
—Eso mismo me pregunto yo— respondió Amanda con el ceño fruncido.


	42. Chapter 42

—«Debura!» —exclamó Virya al recibir de lleno la lluvia de metralla del misil que había conseguido destruir a solo un centenar de metros de distancia. Aun asi la onda de choque fue tan poderosa que envió su armadura hacia atrás de forma tan abrupta que no pudo evitar chocar contra el casco de la nave de Kreegan.  
—¿Esta operativa, número Siete?  
La guerrera sacudió la cabeza y movió las piernas para despegarse de la cubierta. increiblemente su armadura respondió a sus comandos y se irguió sobre la superficie metálica.  
—Siete operativa —informó a su Capitana provisoria. —Daños menores en la armadura, reactor sobrecalentado a un 70%  
Virya no esperó las órdenes siguientes, de todas formas ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Se impulsó hacia delante y retomó su lugar al lado de las otras dos chicas, quienes habían podido mantenerse en su posición a pesar de haber recibido ellas también buena parte de la onda de choque de la explosión.  
El combate arreciaba ahora, era evidente que todas las fuerzas de ambos ejércitos estaban desplegadas a lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla. Había decenas y decenas de miles de naves por todos lados, cada una embarcada en la tarea de destruir lo primero que tuviese por delante. Parecía que en medio de aquel caótico paisaje el escuadrón de defensa antimisiles de Virya era el único grupo combatientes que mantenía una formación y un objetivo concreto.  
La nave de Kreegan había dejado de disparar su cañón principal, su reactor hacía rato que debía haber alcanzado su punto crítico y solo se limitaba a escupir fuego de artillería a lo largo de su enorme estructura.  
Era tal la furia del combate que frente a Virya el espacio aparecía completamente iluminado por las descargas de energía de las armas amigas y enemigas. Las explosiones se sucedían con tal asiduidad que el Queadluun se sacudía ininterrumpidamente al recibir las continuas olas de choque de los miles de guerreros y guerreras que morían en medio de enormes detonaciones.

La pierna había comenzado a molestar otra vez, probablemente el golpe había empeorado la herida. La joven ignoró el dolor y concentró su mirada en el monitor, había tantos blancos que era difícil distinguir cual de todos los atacantes que se arrojaban sobre ellos tenían prioridad para ser abatidos. El pequeño intervalo de tiempo que había estado sin disparar había servido para que el calor de sus cañones se disipara un poco y ya no estaban al rojo vivo como hace unos momentos. Con un rápido vistazo comprobó el estado del reactor; todos los indicadores sobrepasaban los valores de operación normales y algunos se habían detenido perpetuamente en marcas críticas. El Nona, básicamente, conservaba su forma porque la piloto que estaba dentro se mantenía de una pieza.  
Varias descargas de energía pasaron sobre su cabeza pero la siguiente ráfaga impactó de lleno en el casco unos cincuenta metros por debajo de ellas, dejando un enorme cráter en el metal del casco. Virya esperó por la explosión inminente pero no sucedió tal cosa. La nave soportó el impacto.  
Vieron como el campo de batalla se movía alrededor de ellos. La enorme nave había comenzado a girar sobre si misma y junto con ella arrastraba en su campo gravitacional a los defensores y enemigos que luchaban a su alrededor. Fue un momento fugaz, casi un destello en el límite de su campo visual, pero reaccionó instintivamente y giró con violencia hacia la derecha. Una armadura enemiga levantó un enorme cañón de energía en dirección al grupo de Queadluuns que le daba la espalda. La rafaga de Virya dió de lleno en el arma en el momento exacto en el que su enemigo apretaba el gatillo, la explosión de las celdas de energía aplastaron al miserable contra el casco de la nave en medio de una lluvia de fragmentos y trozos del piloto. En cuanto la nube de desperdicio se disipó Virya observó al Nona azul de su líder, con el brazo aún levantado y en posición de disparo.  
—Buen trabajo Siete— dijo bajando el cañón. —Haz sido rápida!  
Rápida si, por supuesto que lo había sido. Virya se dió cuenta que a pesar de la fatiga que comenzaba a sentir en sus miembros, sus reflejos eran más rápidos, su puntería más precisa. Sonrió y la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro a medida que abatía cualquier cosa que se acercaba en el arco de efectividad de sus armas.

La batalla continuaba y la nave que defendían soportaba ataque tras ataque sin tregua. Muchos de los cañones de artillería que sobresalían del casco de la gigantesca nave estaban silenciosos y al rojo vivo. La nave comenzó un nuevo giro sobre si misma para renovar la descarga de fuego con los cañones de la banda contraria; babor y estribor, disparando sin cesar hacia la masa de enemigos que atacaba sin piedad, pero ahora el campo de batalla había cambiado su forma, lenta pero inevitablemente las tropas Zentradi habían rodeado al núcleo de las fuerzas enemigas y por primera vez desde que la batalla se había vuelto un caos, el fuego venía de una dirección concreta.  
Pronto el nuevo escuadrón de Virya comenzó a sufrir bajas. Dos guerreras sucumbieron al recibir de lleno el impacto de una descarga de energía en la zona central de la nave. Virya fué enviada a ese sector y perdió de vista a sus compañeras.  
No podrían soportar semejante ataque por mucho más tiempo. Ahora solo podía disparar una pequeña ráfaga cada segundo y confiar en su puntería. Ojala tuviese algo mejor que un simple Queadluun Nona para luchar.  
Por entre la cacofonía de alarmas que sonaban dentro de su casco distinguió un grito de alarma, lo que la hizo desviar su mirada por un instante.  
Un enorme crucero de batalla se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de Kreegan. La nave enemiga estaba literalmente llena de agujeros y sin lugar a dudas condenada a explotar en cualquier momento, pero ese último impulso la había puesto en curso de colisión directa.  
—«Debura!»— gritó por centésima vez durante esa batalla y apuntó sus armas al bólido que se acercaba. ¿Que podrían hacer su pequeño par de cañones contra un crucero de batalla? Sin dejar de sonreír disparó una rafaga completa. No importó que sus armas se pusieron blancas por el calor y estallaron frente a ella. Nada importaba ya.

Los brazos de la armadura y los suyos propios colgaban inertes a los costados. Virya se rindió ante la inevitabilidad de su muerte y contempló fascinada los momentos finales de su primera y última batalla y al enorme enemigo que se abalanzaba hacia ella.

Lo extraño que es que ahora eran dos los cruceros que se arrojaban en un ataque suicida.

Virya tardó solo un segundo en darse cuenta que lo que experimentaba era un espejismo, una imagen doble producida por la distorsión del campo dimensional alrededor de la luz visible.  
—¡FOLD! —exclamó viendo como su campo visual se llenaba de un resplandor multicolor y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos para evitar el resplandor.  
Luego fue todo silencio.

Cuando recobró el sentido no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo primero que vió fue el resplandor que producían varias naves al hacer DEFOLD en las inmediaciones de la nave de Kreegan.  
Había demasiado silencio. Como el que sentía dentro de las cápsulas de sueño en la fragata donde había estado asignada antes. Quiso girar la armadura para ver a su alrededor y descubrió que el silencio se debía a que su armadura no era más que un peso muerto atrapado en el campo gravitatorio de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs.  
Probablemente su reactor se había fundido al momento de disparar a toda potencia durante el ataque final.  
Retirando los brazos de los controles de cada extremidad de la armadura sujetó con fuerza la palanca de apertura de la cabina. Forcejeó durante varios minutos hasta que la enorme compuerta se abrió de golpe y salió despedida hacia el espacio. Con dificultad se apoyó en el borde de la cabina y haciendo fuerza con los brazos lentamente extrajo parte de su cuerpo de la parte inferior de la armadura.  
Lo primero que examinó fue su pierna izquierda. Allí donde había sentido dolor durante la batalla vio una masa de color blanco que formaba un bulto alrededor de su pierna, por encima del tobillo. Al perforarse el traje un fluido aislante se había solidificado inmediatamente alrededor de la herida para evitar que la descompresión formase una hemorragia incontrolable en el vacío del espacio.  
Virya movió la pierna y comprobó que solo estaba entumecida, lo que la hizo suspirar aliviada; podría volver a luchar nuevamente.

La guerrera se recostó contra el borde de la cabina y miró alrededor, no sabiendo qué hacer a continuación. Al igual que su armadura, ahora convertida en un trasto inútil, miles de pedazos y fragmentos de naves y robots giraban por todas partes formando una pequeña nube alrededor de ella. Aquí y alla aún podía distinguir las formas de las armaduras de uno u otro bando, algunas lo suficientemente enteras como para poder ver los restos del piloto que asomaban por entre los hierros retorcidos. Una innumerable cantidad de cadáveres y partes de ellos flotaban también a su alrededor. Virya no les prestó más atención que al resto de la chatarra circundante.

La Nupetiet-Vergnitzs que había estado defendiendo durante las incontables horas de batalla había salido bastante bien parada. Salvo algunos impactos laterales, donde partes del armazón metálico se vislumbraba a través de las placas de metal hundidas por la fuerza de la explosión, parecía no haber sufrido graves daños. Recordó de pronto que no habia estado sola durante el ataque y buscó con la mirada a sus compañeras, allí donde la proa de la enorme nave de perdia entre los restos flotantes.  
Distinguió cuatro armaduras reunidas junto al casco, completamente inmóviles, como si esperacen alguna orden que no llegaba nunca. No se sorprendió al notar la falta del Nona azul en el grupo, su Capitan temporaria no había logrado sobrevivir a la batalla.  
Sopesó las posibilidades que tenía de llegar hasta ellas con un impulso, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. Estaba a casi ochocientos metros de distancia y la cantidad de escombros que se interponía en su camino detendrán su impulso o casi con seguridad la desviarian hacia otro lado, debía intentar llamar la atención del grupo para ser rescatada.  
Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servir y no tardó en descubrir la mitad de un soldado que aún sostenía un rifle en su mano. No estaba demasiado lejos, por lo que solo bastó un pequeño impulso de su pierna sana para acercarse lo suficiente al cadáver y poder tomar el arma.  
Era, o mejor dicho habia sido, un soldado enemigo. Virya sostuvo el brazo muerto con una mano mientras con la otra tiraba con fuerza del arma. Era curiosa la tenacidad con la que sujetaba dicho objeto. Finalmente liberó el arma y alejó los restos con un empujón de su mano libre.  
El laser azul trazó una fina línea que iluminó fantasmagoricamente los alrededores. Los Queadluuns reaccionaron inmediatamente y se acercaron a gran velocidad, al fin y al cabo Virya había disparado un arma enemiga.  
Las cuatro armaduras la rodearon inmediatamente. Virya no tenia forma directa de comunicarse con ellas, por lo que señalo con su dedo los restos de su armadura que flotaba abierta y vacia varios metros por debajo de ellos. Uno de los Nonas hizo un gesto con la mano y las restantes armaduras se alejaron.  
Quien aparentemente había tomado el mando del escuadrón hizo un gesto con el brazo señalando el hombro izquierdo de su armadura. Virya comprendió el gesto y tomándose de la mano que su salvadora había extendido, pudo encaramarse al Nona sin problemas.  
Juntas iniciaron el regreso, pero al pasar por la zona central de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs se detuvieron. La guerrera al mando del Queadluun señaló un punto particular del casco y Virya miró sorprendida.  
Un enorme misil había penetrado una decena de metros en el interior de la nave y permanecía clavado en el casco como una torre silenciosa. ¿Cómo y porqué no había explotado? La enorme cabeza explosiva tenía la capacidad de partir la nave del Almirante en dos, especialmente debido al lugar donde se había incrustado. Esa nave estaba condenada.  
Se alejaron de la nave de Kreegan y pusieron rumbo hacia una fragata Quitra Queleual cercana, donde el resto superviviente del escuadron de defensa tenia su base.  
Fueron las ultimas en entrar antes que la enorme compuerta del hangar se cerrara. Los tres Nonas ya estaban aparcados en sus respectivas estaciones de repostaje, pero las pilotos aún permanecían dentro de sus armaduras con la cabina abierta.  
Virya y su compañera aterrizaron sobre la cubierta metálica y caminaron los metros restantes hasta reunirse con los demás.  
Las luces del hangar habian pasado del naranja al blanco, indicando que las compuertas estaban cerradas y el hangar presurizado. Virya ya no podia aguantar mas el silencio, por lo que se quito y casco a la vez que saltaba al suelo. Un relámpago de dolor hizo que se arrodillara en el suelo, su pierna izquierda le estaba recordando impetuosamente que no estaba en condiciones de soportar su peso en gravedad artificial.  
Una sombra cruzó por su semblante. ¿Era su herida más grave de lo que pensaba? Virya sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Lo que quería era volver a luchar, de seguro podrían curar su pierna de alguna forma.  
—¿Cual es tu nombre, soldado? —preguntó una voz desconocida a su lado. Virya levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de otra Meltran de cabello violeta, que la contemplaba aún con el casco en la mano. El resto del escuadrón también estaba junto a ella.  
—Soy Virya 712— dijo. —Escuadrón de ataque número Veinticuatro.  
La guerrera la observó en silencio y de pronto le extendió la mano. —Soy Yuwe 214, segunda al mando del Escuadrón de Defensa Treinta —De un tirón levantó a Virya del suelo y la sostuvo por la cadera— ¿Estas herida?  
—Un fragmento de metralla perforó mi pierna, no creo que sea nada grave— de pronto las palabras de la guerrera cobraron sentido en su mente. —¿Segunda al mando? ¿Tu Capitán sobrevivió?  
Un pesado silencio se hizo en el hangar. Virya supo inmediatamente que algo no marchaba bien.  
Nada bien.


	43. Chapter 43

—¿Estás absolutamente segura de eso Tass?  
La joven no respondió, solo se quitó los lentes y lentamente se masajeó los cansados ojos. —Si Amanda— respondió luego de una breve pausa. —Ambas peticiones de información dispararon los protocolos de rastreo de la agencia de investigación gubernamental.  
Amanda se inclinó en su asiento mientras miraba seriamente la pantalla. —No me sorprende en el caso del Teniente— afirmó con un gesto de la mano. —¿Pero porqué con Cinthya? Se supone que es solo una civil.

El Doctor Evans había solicitado un informe completo a la base de datos gubernamental sobre los historiales de salud de Jim y Cinthya. Si bien ambos habían sido aprobados y remitidos, el correspondiente al Teniente Jim solo presentaba información básica, estando el resto con acceso clasificado debido a la posición del piloto en las fuerzas armadas.  
—Cinthya está trabajando para el Gobierno Unificado— comentó Tass mientras estudiaba el historial del navegador. —Aunque sea subcontratada deberia estar también bajo la esfera de protección de la información militar ¿No?  
Como única respuesta recibió el silencio y la mirada pensativa de su capitana. Si, realmente no tenía mucho sentido, especialmente porque quien manejaba todo el papeleo humanitario de la NUNS era una oficina gubernamental común y corriente.

Jim había compartido con Tass la particular situación por la que atravesaba su escuadrón de Élite en medio del desastre organizativo que azotaba a los altos mandos de la NUNS. Esto no era algo nuevo para la joven por cierto, ya que Amanda también solía afirmar que el Gobierno Unificado se estaba volviendo un saco de mierda demasiado abultado que corría el riesgo de colapsar bajo su propio peso.  
Muy probablemente el asunto con la información personal de Cinthya tenía otro significado y su curiosidad la impulsaba a descubrir que. Por suerte sus reservas en cuanto a la validez ética de su investigación habían sido borradas por la orden de Amanda, eso la dejaba libre de culpas para centrar toda su atención en el asunto.

Evans había requerido una serie de informes adicionales sobre ambos visitantes. En el caso de Jim habían sido denegados de forma automática, pero con Cinthya habían sido aprobados sin inconveniente alguno. Revisando detalladamente cada uno de los formularios, Tass centró su búsqueda en detectar cual de todos ellos habían sido los disparadores del rastreo automatizado del Gobierno.  
Tras una breve exploración de los archivos localizó lo que buscaba.  
—Sangre tipo Alfa Bombay— leyó extrañada.  
—¿Eh?— Preguntó Amanda enderezando su silla. —¿De que estas hablando?  
—Es la búsqueda de Evans que disparó el rastreador— dijo. —¿Te suena de algo?  
—Hay un Fenotipo de sangre que se llama Bombay— Amanda se quitó su gorra y la colocó sobre su regazo. —Pero eso de Alfa es nuevo para mi.  
—¿Quieres que…? —preguntó la joven mientras abria una ventana con un buscador de la red galáctica.  
—No— exclamó Amanda de forma tajante. —No quiero que vuelvas a atraer la mirada de la NUNS sobre esta Colonia con el mismo tema.  
Tass se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza. —Tienes razón— dijo. —¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No creo que quieras preguntarle a Evans sobre eso…. ¿Y qué tal si le preguntamos a David?  
La Capitana sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa —No Tass, no creo que sea una buena idea tampoco. Mientras hablaba se había puesto a acariciar la gorra como si de una pequeña mascota se tratase.  
Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio mientras desarrollaban sus tareas diarias.  
La llegada de la nave de suministros era considerado un dia de asueto para la gente de la Colonia, que solía dejar de lado su rutina para poder hacer compras y recibir alimentos frescos desde los lejanos planetas y flotas productores.  
Si bien la actividad laboral de la Colonia cesaba, el trabajo para las chicas de la torre no variaba en lo más mínimo y a pesar del descanso, el monitoreo de los sistemas y control del espacio perimetral de la Colonia eran actividades que se desarrollaban veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días de la semana, ininterrumpidamente.  
—A fin de cuentas— comenzó a decir Tass de forma distraída. —A lo mejor nos estamos preocupando por nada.  
—¿Porque lo piensas?  
—Bueno… probablemente sea una causa de preocupación para Evans que Cinthya tenga ese tipo de sangre rara, a lo mejor está preocupado por lo que pueda pasar en caso de que resulte herida y necesite un tratamiento especial…  
—¿La inspectora tiene ese tipo de sangre?  
Tass volvió a colocar la ficha médica de Cinthya en pantalla y utilizó su puntero para resaltar el texto.—Si, aquí lo dice… no espera, solo dice Bombay… ¿No es lo mismo?  
—Aparentemente no— suspiró Amanda.  
El razonamiento de Tass tenía sentido, lógicamente y más aún luego de los incidentes ocurridos en las últimas setenta y dos horas. ¡Esos dos habían hecho peligrar sus vidas no una sinó DOS veces! Era obvio pensar que el médico querria informarse ante una eventual tercera situación de riesgo.  
Pensó en su charla con Will, de cómo sus sospechas de que el piloto había actuado de forma tan confiada con una amenaza contra su nave se habían confirmado. Sentía que algo se le estaba escapando de entre las manos, pero no estaba segura que.  
—No dudo de las buenas intenciones de Evans… solo que no me gusta esa actitud de servirse de la gente como cobayos.  
—¡Tass!— exclamó Amanda sorprendida. —¿Qué estás diciendo?  
La joven apoyó el mentón sobre su mano y miró distraídamente la pantalla del radar.—Deberia ser mas transparente con sus investigaciones. ¿No crees?  
Amanda miró a la joven con seriedad—El que no haya publicado aún ningún «Paper» no quiere decir que no esté siguiendo un estricto protocolo en sus investigaciones.  
Tass sopló molesta y volvió su atención a la pantalla.  
—Tal vez…. —dijo la Capitana mientras desplegaba un teclado sobre sus rodillas. —Tal vez si haya alguien a quien podamos consultar.  
—¿Si? ¿Quien?— preguntó la joven interesada de pronto.

Media hora más tarde Tass abandonaba el puente de mando y, bostezando, se instalaba en el pequeño transporte de personal. Tendría que tomar una dosis extra de café si quería mantenerse despierta lo suficiente.  
El vehículo la dejó junto a la oficina de Amanda y si bien tenía permiso de usar la cafetera que estaba ahí, mirando la hora en su reloj decidió ir a la cafetería directamente. No solo el café era mucho mejor, además había una pequeña chance de encontrar a quien buscaba.  
Extrajo su Pad y consultó la información que disponía. Amanda le había prohibido que accediese a la Red Galaxy, pero aún disponía de la información en caché que había quedado en la Red Rainbow luego que Evans la consultara. Era, a decir verdad, información bastante escasa, una entrada de enciclopedia con información de un nivel extremadamente básico. No le extrañaba que el médico haya intentado averiguar algo más.  
Espero al ascensor mientras meditaba en silencio lo sucedido. La NUNS era muy celosa de cierta información a la que se podía tener acceso en la red galáctica. Explosivos, armas biológicas, armamento de reacción… las cosas que siempre están en la mira del gobierno para mantener vigilado al público en busca de señales de terrorismo o insurrecciones.  
Pero que un tipo de sangre disparara ese tipo de alerta… Amanda estaba en lo cierto en sospechar que podía haber algo más detrás de todo eso. ¿Porque había hecho Evans una búsqueda en la Red Galáctica de un Fenotipo de sangre que no era exactamente igual al de la inspectora? ¿Era solamente por curiosidad académica?  
El ascensor llegó hasta el piso de la oficina de Amanda y las puertas se abrieron frente a la joven, quien entró al mismo mirando la pantalla de su Pad, aún con varias preguntas sin respuesta dando vueltas por su cabeza.  
—¿Baja?  
Tass estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que solo reparó en Jim cuando su nariz estuvo a pocos centímetros del pecho del piloto.  
—¿Jim? —pregunto sorprendida mientras se restregaba los ojos cansados —¿Que estas haciendo en La Torre?  
—A decir verdad nada— dijo el piloto cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con curiosidad a Tass. —Voy para el acceso del hangar en el nivel inferior, supongo que me arrastró el ascensor hasta aquí. ¿Terminó tu turno?  
La muchacha permaneció callada sin saber que decir. Aún sostenía el pad fuertemente contra su pecho, como si el contacto con el aparato fuera su única conexión con el mundo real. Entonces la puerta se cerró tras ella y el hechizo se rompió.  
—Si si… recien termino— dijo agitadamente mientras se daba la vuelta y tanteaba el panel de pisos en busca del botón adecuado. En su nerviosismo marcó tres pisos diferentes, ante la divertida mirada del piloto. —Voy a la cafetería a desayunar algo.  
Ambos guardaron silencio un momento mientras el elevador comenzaba a descender desde lo alto de la Torre.  
—Supongo que Amanda te contó lo que pasó en el Campo ¿No? —preguntó Jim distraídamente.  
Tass asintió y se dio la vuelta. —Tenía mucho miedo por ustedes dos— dijo. En cuanto se disparó la señal de emergencia salí corriendo a la torre de control para ver qué había pasado.  
Jim no respondió y siguió mirando algún punto indefinido del techo del ascensor.  
—¿Tuviste miedo ahí afuera?— preguntó la joven.  
—¿Eh? —preguntó el piloto con cara de genuino asombro. —¿Miedo? ¿Yo?— Ante la incrédula mirada de Tass, Jim rompió en una carcajada.—No Tass, no… no tuve miedo.  
Como la joven permanecía en silencio, Jim volvió a ponerse serio.— No fué una buena experiencia, te lo aseguro. Pero estar tan cerca de la muerte me hizo sentir… diferente, no se si me explico.  
—¿Diferente? —preguntó Tass. —¿En qué forma?  
Jim se llevó la mano al rostro y se acarició la barbilla en forma pensativa— No se como explicarlo con palabras adecuadas—dijo. —Tal vez haya sido mi sangre Zentradi la que reaccionó de esa forma.  
Al oír la palabra «sangre» Tass sintió un escalofrío.  
—En fin, lo importante es que no lo pienso volver a hacer— dijo de forma tranquilizadora— Al menos no durante el tiempo que quede de la inspección.  
—¿Cinthya va a continuar con la inspección?  
El piloto asintió con la cabeza. —Los datos del Campo se recogieron sin problemas en la computadora de mi avión y ya no teníamos planificada otra salida, supongo que terminará con lo que tenga que hacer aquí en la Colonia y dará por terminado su trabajo.  
Tass suspiró profundamente. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Jim se daba cuenta del poco tiempo que había tenido para estar con el. No es que no lo supiese desde un principio, pero en ese momento la perspectiva de no volverlo a ver se había vuelto demasiado tangible.  
El elevador se detuvo silenciosamente y la puerta a su espalda se abrió con un pequeño timbre.  
—Tass  
La joven se dió vuelta y levantó la mano para saludar pero vió interrumpido su gesto cuando Jim, en un rápido y fugaz movimiento, se inclinó y la besó en los labios.  
Tass quedó paralizada en su sitio, con la mano derecha a medio levantar y sujetando el Pad contra su pecho con la izquierda.  
Su primer beso.  
Había soñado toda su vida con ese momento, lo había imaginado de mil formas diferentes, en mil situaciones y lugares de la galaxia, pero allí, dentro del ascensor, con sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras miraba fijamente los ojos violetas de Jim, supo con seguridad que fue el momento elegido para ella por el destino.  
Y nunca hubiese podido imaginar un beso tan perfecto como ese.  
Tass cerró los ojos y soltando el Pad abrazó fuertemente al piloto, olvidándose momentáneamente de la Colonia, Amanda y la puta Galaxia incluso.  
Permanecieron abrazados, inmóviles como dos estatuas que se hubiesen fundido en una sola pieza por efectos de un calor intenso. Cuando Tass finalmente separó sus labios de Jim, tomó una bocanada de aire y se llevó una mano al pecho, casi había perdido el aliento durante el largo beso.  
—Es tu piso— dijo Jim alcanzando el pad que había caído al suelo entre ambos. La joven tomó el aparato de manos de Jim y permaneció con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra.  
—Si no cierras esa boca voy a tener que cerrarla yo devuelta con otro beso— dijo el joven sonriendo mientras apoyaba uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Tass. —Te veo por la tarde ¿Ok?  
Tass asintió y retrocedió unos pasos, saliendo del elevador casi como en sueños. Jim la saludó con la mano y la puerta se cerró con un leve chasquido.  
Tardó lo que le pareció una verdadera eternidad en salir del estado de parálisis en el que había quedado tras salir del ascensor. Cuando por fin reaccionó, dió un grito de alegría y pegó un saltito de felicidad, luchando contra el deseo de salir corriendo por la cubierta como si fuese una niña pequeña.  
En ese momento se dió cuenta que estaba tres pisos por encima de la cubierta de la cafetería, pero nada más importaba en la mente de Tass, quien se dirigió a las escaleras como si aún viviese dentro de un sueño maravilloso.


	44. Chapter 44

—¿Está viva? —pregunto Virya asombrada  
Habían conducido a la joven hasta uno de los puestos de rearme de los Queadlunn, ahora vacío al igual que muchos de las otras estaciones que llenaban el enorme hangar. Las pérdidas habían sido cuantiosas en ambos bandos.  
La Meltran que se había dado a conocer como Yuwe asintió. —Así parece, su armadura todavía está operativa y transmitiendo en nuestro canal de escuadrón.  
Virya no necesitó ninguna otra confirmación, las armaduras solo funcionaban mientras quien las pilotase se mantuviese con vida. No había nada que objetar sobre ese punto.  
La actividad en el hangar era frenética. Había decenas de chicas heridas que no podían abandonar sus armaduras por sus propios medios. Un grupo de Meltrans, encargadas del aprovisionamiento de municiones, se ocupaban momentáneamente de ayudar a las heridas, trasladando en andas a las pilotos hasta los tanques de reacondicionamiento. Mientras tanto un Nona trabajaba con sus enormes brazos doblando el metal y arrancando partes para poder rescatar a las guerreras atrapadas. Una enorme pila de desperdicios crecía lentamente contra el fondo del hangar a medida que el equipo examinaba las armaduras y descartaba aquellas que presentaban daños serios en su estructura. Virya no se sorprendió al ver que en la misma pila estaban arrojando varios cadáveres de pilotos, fallecidas mientras esperaban ser rescatadas de los despojos en los que se habían transformado sus armaduras. La joven Meltran movió la cabeza con un gesto de negación; Pensándolo bien, era mejor morir en medio de la batalla que terminar entre la chatarra ¿Verdad?  
—No veo su armadura— dijo Virya mirando a su alrededor.  
—La Capitana Vaal aún está fuera— dijo una de las chicas. —No pudimos recuperar su armadura  
Virya miró a la joven con una expresión de sorpresa —¿Afuera? —Iba a preguntar si había escuchado bien, pero de pronto todo el escuadrón se puso firme en su sitio al mismo tiempo que se llevaban el puño al pecho izquierdo en señal de saludo. Una oficial Meltran se estaba acercando al grupo escoltada por dos guerreras armadas. Virya intentó ponerse de pie pero la pierna no le respondió y volvió a caer de rodillas.  
—Esta bien soldado, no se levante. —dijo la oficial mirando a la joven caida. —Descansen.  
El escuadrón dejó la posición de firme y ayudaron a Virya a sentarse en el soporte de la armadura.  
—Soy Dulmei 172, la Capitán de esta nave, sean bienvenidas a bordo. ¿Ustedes son del grupo de defensa que custodió la nave de Kreegan?  
Yuwe asintió.—Soy la segunda al mando del Escuadrón de Defensa 30, Teniente Yuwe 214. Gracias por permitir reagruparnos en su nave.  
Ante una señal de la Capitán Dulmei, la pareja de escolta se retiró por donde habían llegado dejando solo al grupo. —¿Desde que nave opera su escuadrón, teniente?  
—Desde la Quitra Queleual al mando de la Capitan Yillx. —respondió la guerrera —Fué destruida en combate durante los primeros intercambios de fuego.  
La enorme oficial asintió y miró atentamente a cada una de las guerreras, dejando para el final a Virya a quien observó durante un tiempo prolongado. —Entiendo. —dijo finalmente. —Sean bienvenidas a mi nave como parte de su escuadrón defensivo.  
Las guerreras se llevaron el puño al pecho izquierdo al unísono a la vez que se ponían en posición de firmes. —Gracias. —Dijo Yuwe inclinando la cabeza. —Será un honor combatir junto a usted.  
Un grupo de Meltran pasó corriendo junto al grupo. Llevaban a una guerrera en andas a quien habían extraído de uno de los últimos Nonas en llegar del campo de batalla. A juzgar por el reguero de sangre que iban dejando a su paso, las heridas del piloto eran lo suficientemente graves para justificar la prisa.  
La Capitán Dulmei observó impasible las manchas de sangre en el suelo, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa. —Tuvimos muchas bajas en esta batalla— dijo finalmente. —Perdí casi el cuarenta y tres por ciento de mis escuadrones de Queadluun y mis dos escuadrones de elite.  
—Fue una gran batalla— dijo Yuwe con orgullo. —Destruimos por completo a esos insectos (1).  
—A un costo demasiado elevado. —Respondió la oficial. —Veo que solo uno de sus elementos esta herido.— comentó mirando directamente a Virya.  
—Perdimos tres elementos en total y nuestra Cap— se vió interrumpida de pronto ante una seña de Dulmei. Una oficial Meltran se acercaba desde el otro extremo del hangar y llevaba mucha prisa al juzgar por su acelerado andar. Se detuvo a un lado de la Capitana, ignorando por completo al escuadrón de Yuwe. —El transporte está listo, Capitan —dijo.  
Dulmei asintió y se dirigió a las guerreras. —Debo reunirme con urgencia en la nave del Comandante Kreegan, será mejor que posterguemos esta reunión para más tarde. —habló mientras se daba vuelta en dirección a la recién llegada —Lleven a la herida a la cubierta de recuperación de inmediato, no sabemos cuando pueda volver a atacar el enemigo.  
El escuadrón saludó mientras ambas oficiales se alejaban en dirección a una pequeña nave de transporte. Minutos más tarde salían del hangar en dirección a la enorme nave del Comandante Kreegan, que se encontraba estacionaria a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia.

El grupo permaneció en silencio mientras la actividad alrededor decaia a medida que el hangar era despejado del material dañado y nuevas armaduras ocupaban los lugares vacíos. Pronto comenzarian a llegar nuevas reclutas para reemplazar a las pérdidas en la batalla.  
La maquinaria de guerra Zentradi era extremadamente eficiente en ese sentido.  
Virya comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Con su Capitán aún viva en alguna parte, la Teniente Yuwe estaba en una posición realmente complicada. Podía asumir el mando temporalmente, pero nunca tendría la autoridad absoluta del escuadrón. ¿Dejarian a la Capitana morir o intentarian un rescate?  
Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Yuwe pareció tomar una decisión en ese momento. —Primero lo primero— Dijo. —Lleven a Virya a la cubierta de tratamiento. Cuatro y Cinco, ustedes están a cargo— añadió señalando a dos de las guerreras.  
Ambas pilotos asintieron y tomaron a Virya de los hombros. Pronto las tres Meltran se encontraron saliendo del hangar en dirección a las cubiertas superiores.

La flota Zentradi está compuesta por una enorme variedad de naves, desde los pequeños interceptores y naves de reconocimiento hasta la gigantesca nave de Kreegan. No obstante todas ellas son réplicas exactas del mismo modelo, hasta el mínimo detalle.  
Por ello no les resultó difícil a Virya y sus compañeras encontrar la cubierta donde se realizaban los procedimientos de curación; al conocer el interior de una Quitra Queleual se conocía el interior de cualquiera de las cientos de miles de naves similares en toda la flota.  
Si la actividad del hangar se había reducido al mínimo, en la cubierta médica era lo completamente opuesto. Cientos de guerreras se encontraban por todas partes a la espera de poder ser ingresadas en las cámaras de recuperación. El espectáculo era impactante, incluso para guerreros preparados para el combate desde su creación como lo eran los Zentradis, la vista de centenares de heridos, algunos con uno o varios miembros arrancados de cuajo y la abundante sangre que manchaba pisos y paredes eran algo que no se podía ignorar, pero más perturbadora aún era la pila de cadáveres que iba creciendo en una de las paredes del fondo de la cubierta.  
—Es aún peor de lo que pensaba.— exclamó una de las Meltran que sostenía a Virya.  
Una guerrera que estaba justo delante de ellas colapso de pronto y cayó con gran estrépito al suelo. Dos soldados se acercaron rápidamente y comprobaron los signos vitales de la Meltran.  
—Muerta— dijo simplemente mientras levantaba el cadáver con la ayuda de su compañera y lo arrastraban hasta la pila más cercana.

Esperaron casi media hora hasta que otro soldado se acercó a ellas y preguntó por la herida de Virya. Cuando le explicaron de que se trataba, la Meltran miró el tobillo y movió la cabeza en forma negativa. —Estamos dando prioridad a las heridas sangrantes o miembros amputados— dijo. —Ponganla en una cápsula de sueño y que venga más tarde cuando se desocupen las demás cámaras.  
Las compañeras de Virya asintieron y salieron de la cubierta en dirección a las barracas donde las tropas descansaban.  
—Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer— dijo la otra guerrera.  
—Gracias— respondió Virya sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban— Espero que puedan rescatar a la Capitán Vaal pronto. —se expresó casi con un hilo de voz.  
—Yuwe hará todo lo posible, no te preocupes y descansa.— respondió la otra Meltran.  
Llegaron a una de las cubiertas destinadas a las barracas de la tropa y buscaron la primera cápsula de sueño abierta que funcionase. Inmediatamente colocaron a la casi inconsciente joven en su interior y cerraron la escotilla con un golpe seco.

En cuanto la oscuridad la rodeó, Virya suspiró aliviada. Había forzado su cuerpo al máximo y el dolor la abrazaba como lo hacía el familiar recubrimiento acolchado de la cápsula de sueño. Pronto una pequeña niebla inundó el pequeño espacio de la cámara y Virya entró en la inconsciencia del sueño inducido.

Lo siguiente que supo es que no estaba más dentro de la cápsula de sueño, o en las barracas, o incluso de la fragata Quitra Queleual.  
Se encontraba flotando en el espacio, en el centro mismo de la flota Zentradi, rodeada de millones de naves en todas direcciones.  
Virya no sintió temor alguno, simplemente aceptó su nueva situación como inevitable. Miró su cuerpo y notó que estaba sin su traje de vuelo, completamente desnuda.  
Extendió sus brazos a los lados, para flotar de forma más estable y vió con asombro que sus extremidades no se movían.  
La flota Zentradi se movia.  
Como si de sus brazos se tratase, todo el flanco izquierdo y derecho de la flota se elevó como respondiendo al movimiento de los brazos de Virya, adoptando la forma de dos enormes… ¿Que? No conocía la palabra que describia la forma que adoptaban las incontables naves de combate.  
Movió sus pies y toda la armada Zentradi se movió con ella. Eran parte de su cuerpo, como si cada nave estuviese conectada por un hilo invisible a su voluntad.  
Extendió el brazo en dirección a una estrella particularmente brillante y trató de asirla, acercando su mano en un intento de alcanzar su brillo.  
Toda la flota entró en un salto FOLD y en cuestión de segundos tuvo la estrella al alcance de su mano. Virya cerró su puño alrededor del astro y toda la flota disparó sus armas de energía simultáneamente, transformado la oscuridad del espacio en un resplandor enceguecedor.

—¡Despierta Virya!  
La joven Meltran abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando el rostro de Yuwe. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo tolerar el brillo de las luces del techo.  
—Creía que estaba flotando en el espacio. —Balbuceó casi entre susurros.  
—¿Eh? —Preguntó desconcertada la guerrera, tomando a Virya de la mano mientras tiraba con fuerza para sacarla de la cápsula —¿De que estas hablando? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?  
El violento despertar la dejó momentáneamente desorientada, todavía con los recuerdos de una experiencia que no sabía cómo había llegado a su cabeza.  
—¿Nos atacan? —preguntó mientras intentaba bajar de la plataforma.  
—Nada de eso. —Contesto la ahora líder del escuadrón de defensa mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la desorientada Meltran. —La Capitán Dulmei ha vuelto de ver a Kreegan y nos han convocado a una reunión urgente.  
Virya estaba aún demasiado aturdida para contestar algo, pero notó con alivio que su tobillo soportaba bastante bien el peso de su cuerpo y, a pesar del relámpago de dolor que subió repentinamente por su pierna, parecía que podía caminar por su cuenta.  
—Creo que puedo caminar por mi misma— dijo con dificultad mientras apartaba el brazo de Yuwe. —Mi pierna esta bastante mejor.  
Su compañera se colocó a un lado y observó con atención como Virya daba unos inseguros pasos hacia la puerta de la barraca. A pesar del dolor la pierna respondía bien y pronto se encontró caminando (aunque con una ligera cojera) al lado de Yuwe por los pasillos de la nave que sería su nuevo hogar y base de operaciones.

Llegaron a una cubierta desde donde partían varias rampas de acceso y un elevador que comunicaba con el puente de mando. Entraron al mismo e inmediatamente fueron transportadas varios pisos hasta que llegaron al mismo centro de comando de la fragata Quitra Queleual.  
El resto del escuadrón ya estaba reunido allí, así como la Capitán Dulmei y dos de sus oficiales. Había una cierta tensión en el ambiente, como si el puente de mando estuviese envuelto en algo que presagiaba peligro.  
—Excelente, ya estamos todos— dijo Dulmei mientras caminaba hasta el centro del puente y señalaba las pantallas que los rodeaban. —Comencemos.  
Las pantallas mostraron imágenes de una nave que todas las presentes conocían ya demasiado bien, el crucero principal de batalla clase Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de Kreegan, la nave que habían estado defendiendo con sus vidas hacia solo unas cuantas horas atrás.  
—Teniente Primero, informe los detalles.— Ordenó Dulmei mientras señalaba las pantallas.  
Una de las oficiales dió un paso al frente —Durante la última ofensiva del enemigo y en un intento desesperado por destruir una de nuestras naves insignias, uno de sus misiles anti nave de mayor poder destructivo impactó contra la banda de estribor de la nave del Comandante Kreegan, exactamente por sobre la sección de descarga del sistema de dispersión del reactor principal. —La pantalla central cambió para mostrar una imagen del enorme misil incrustado al costado de la nave. —De alguna forma que no podemos entender, dicho misil no estalló al hacer impacto justo antes que Kreegan hiciera un FOLD de evasión y, en estos momentos, toda la nave se encuentra declarada en emergencia y bajo orden de evacuación.  
Yuwe asintió con la cabeza pero guardó silencio.  
—Bien, eso resume la situación— comentó la Capitán despidiendo con una señal de la mano a la oficial que había hablado. —A causa de este problema fui llamada a una reunión en la nave de Kreegan para evaluar las alternativas posibles, que a decir verdad, son muy pocas. Las pérdidas sufridas por nuestra flota tras el combate han sido más que importantes, por lo que preservar esa nave es de importancia vital para nuestra campaña en pos de exterminar al Ejército de Supervisión de todo rincón de la Galaxia.  
Todos se mantuvieron en silencio a la espera de la otra alternativa posible.  
—Abandonar la nave y detonar el misil sería la solución más sencilla y la que el propio Dortrad-Jen ha evaluado y aprobado. No obstante el Comandante Kreegan y su Consejero Exedore desean investigar soluciones alternativas a ello. ¿Preguntas?  
—¿Porque no ha estallado el misil? —Pregunto la segunda oficial al mando.  
—Eso podría responderlo la jefa del escuadrón de defensa que se encontraba presente durante el ataque.—afirmó Dulmei mirando a Yuwe a los ojos.  
La aludida dió un paso al frente a la vez que se llevaba el puño al pecho izquierdo. —Fue nuestra Capitán quien se interpuso entre el misil y la nave a último momento, segundos antes de realizar el FOLD  
—¿Cómo…? —Preguntó una de las oficiales pero se interrumpió ante un gesto de Dulmei. —Continúa— dijo.  
—Yo misma vi como La Capitán Vaal se arrojó fuera de la burbuja FOLD para detonar el misil con su propia armadura. Justo en el instante de producirse la colisión la burbuja se expandió y entramos al FOLD, no volví a ver a nuestra Capitan desde entonces.

Se produjo un silencio profundo en el puente de mando. Virya no sabía nada de eso y miró sorprendida a Yuwe. Las dos oficiales intercambiaron a su vez las miradas, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.  
—Hable de esto con el Consejero Exedore y su respuesta tampoco sirvió de mucho— Aseguró la Capitán Dulmei mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Dijo que la estructura del misil bien pudo haber sufrido cambios moleculares al penetrar la burbuja WARP en formación, conservando energía exterior al momento del FOLD y volverse momentáneamente inestable en el espacio dimensional cerrado que ya había sido consolidado por la nave de Kreegan y quienes se encontraban alrededor.  
—¿Eso significa que no estallará? —preguntó una de las integrantes del escuadrón.  
—Eso significa que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo— contestó Dulmei con seriedad— Exedore cree que en cuanto el misil pierda toda la energía conservada antes del FOLD y toda su integridad presente se sincronice con el salto dimensional, estallará como si nada hubiese pasado.  
—Entonces la Capitana Vaal… —Virya habló casi sin darse cuenta.  
—Esta viva y es posible que sea la clave para salvar la nave de Kreegan. —Afirmó Dulmei. —Pero debemos apresurarnos y evaluar su estado. Si en efecto su armadura sigue activa, es posible que pueda sernos útil.  
—¿Como? —preguntó Yuwe ¿Como podemos hacerlo? ¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta Vaal con esa cosa ahí incrustada?  
—Exedore tiene un plan para ello. —Respondió la Capitán con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios. —Y no creo que les guste saber cual es.

 

(1)La palabra “insecto” no existe en el vocabulario Zentradi, posiblemente sea un resabio del lenguaje de la protocultura ya que los insectos “normales” serían prácticamente invisibles para los gigantes Zentradis.


	45. Chapter 45

—Puente de mando…. ah Matt eres tu ¿En que puedo ayudarte?  
Matt vaciló unos instantes mientras sostenía el Pad con ambas manos. Esperaba escuchar la voz de Tass y no la de Rebecca. —Buenos días— dijo finalmente resignandose. —¿Esta Amanda...?  
La mujer del otro lado de la comunicación pareció suspirar profundamente. —La acabas de perder por menos de un minuto— contestó. —Me dijo que volvía en quince. ¿Quieres que le deje algún mensaje?  
El muchacho no contestó enseguida y se limitó a caminar en silencio por el pasillo que conectaba dos de las cubiertas habitacionales de la Colonia. Había muy poca actividad a tan temprana hora de la mañana y al ser un día de asueto, la mayoría aprovechaba para dormir una o dos horas más antes de subir a la plaza.  
—¿Matt? ¿Estas ahi? —preguntó la mujer con voz algo preocupada.  
—Quería ir a visitar a Will al calabozo— respondió el joven volviendo en si. —Amanda dijo que hoy podría darme el permiso.  
Rebecca suspiró aún más profundamente que antes —Ese muchacho— exclamó resignada. —Lleva acumulados más días de confinamiento que yo de vacaciones este año…  
El joven se detuvo sobre una pequeña pasarela y apoyó los brazos sobre la barandilla. Desde ese lugar podía ver los ventanales y el pálido amanecer que comenzaba a colorear lentamente las pantallas de alta definición.  
—Matt… no hace falta que esperes a Amanda— dijo la voz a través de los parlantes del aparato tratando de parecer reconfortante. —Puedo darte el acceso desde aquí yo misma.  
—Gracias Rebecca —contestó el joven.  
—No es nada chico, solo prometeme que vas a hacer lo posible para meterle un poco de sensatez a ese cabeza hueca ¿Quieres?  
Matt sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía en varios días. Apagó su pad y mientras guardaba el aparato en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta escuchó el tono indicador de actualización de seguridad. Ahora podría entrar a La Torre sin problemas y bajar hasta el calabozo.

Pero no era el momento para ir, no todavía. Se había levantado bien temprano, pero no por voluntad propia. La verdad es que había pasado una noche bastante mala. Una sensación de ahogo lo había estado inquietando desde que se acostara y mantenido en vela casi hasta las tres de la mañana, solo entonces logró caer en un sueño intranquilo, despertando a menudo bajo una acuciante sensación de estar siendo observado.  
Cuando finalmente su cuerpo se rindió al cansancio, el sueño llegó como un viento huracanado.  
Matt no recordaba con claridad lo que había soñado, se despertó sobresaltado, sudando copiosamente y con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho temiendo sufrir un ataque de alguna clase, pero al reconocer su habitación y los objetos cotidianos que lo rodeaban, se tranquilizó inmediatamente.  
Entonces recordó, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. —¡Luz! —casi gritó arrojando las cobijas que lo cubrían. Las luces sobre la cama se encendieron de inmediato ante la orden del joven.  
Matt quedó arrodillado sobre su cama, temblando violentamente mientras examinaba sus manos a la luz blanquecina que bajaba desde el techo.  
No había sangre en ellas, pero estaba seguro que no habia sido asi. Esa sensación, la sensación de matar a alguien… seguía allí, rodeandolo como un aura de suciedad imposible de eliminar.  
Con un violento movimiento se arrojó hacia delante y enterró la cara en su almohada, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca lo había hecho antes.  
Sólo al cabo de unos minutos se calmó lo suficiente para levantar el rostro y restregarse los ojos. Los últimos restos de la pesadilla fueron eliminados por los chorros de agua fría de una rápida ducha.  
—¿Que mierda me esta pasando? —preguntó a la silenciosa imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. —¿Porqué a mi? —insistió.  
Pero el espejo solo le devolvía su propio reflejo, el de un joven con los ojos irritados, de tez muy blanca y con el pelo rojo alborotado.

Salió del cuarto de baño y caminó desnudo alrededor de la habitación. Mientras más pensaba en la situación, más confundido estaba. La Rio Grande había llegado la tarde anterior y no dudaba que Gray había cumplido su promesa. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Will era extraditado de la Colonia? Jamas podria llevar a cabo su plan si lo postergaba más tiempo, Amanda realizaría un inventario del astillero número cuatro eventualmente y descubriria la armadura. No podían ocultarla por siempre.  
—Mierda, mierda, mierda —repitió como si de un mantra se tratase. —Mierda! —Grito tomándose de los cabellos mientras se sentaba violentamente en el suelo.

Permaneció allí sentado, tomándose la cabeza varios minutos hasta que finalmente bajó las manos y se dejó caer sobre el piso alfombrado, mirando de forma distraída el techo de la habitación.  
Sin saber como, se encontró pensando en Cinthya.

Un vehículo de transporte de carga pasó por debajo de la pasarela, iba lleno de cajas y paquetes varios, el sonido trajo de vuelta a la realidad al joven, quien reconoció al conductor del vehículo como el copiloto de la Río Grande.  
Matt se incorporó lentamente y caminó hasta el final de la cubierta, donde las escaleras llevaban a los pisos superiores e inferiores.  
«Todavía no me he disculpado con ella» —pensaba mientras bajaba los primeros escalones cuando sintió que alguien lo chocaba por detrás  
—Oh lo siento Matt, no te habia visto  
—¿Tass..? ¿Que…?  
La joven pasó al lado de Matt y le revolvió los cabellos con una de las manos —Lo siento, te veo mas tarde ¿No es un día maravilloso hoy?  
El joven se detuvo atónito sin saber que contestar, de todas formas Tass ya había bajado el tramo de escaleras y dobló el recodo antes de que Matt pudiera articular una sola palabra.  
¿Había bajado Tass los veinte pisos desde la oficina de Amanda por la escalera? Suspiró profundamente y siguió descendiendo los escalones al mismo lento ritmo de antes. Pronto llegó a la cubierta que buscaba y caminó decidido hacia la cafetería. Necesitaba desayunar algo antes de empezar el dia.  
El local no estaba vacío a pesar de la hora. Muchos Colonos preferían desayunar en la cafetería a hacerlo en sus casas y el delicioso olor a café que escapa de las puertas confirmaba que era una elección bien fundada.  
Vio a varios conocido en las mesas cercanas al ventanal que daba a la cubierta y los saludó con un pequeño movimiento de la mano. Casi al fondo de todo, cerca de los cubículos que ofrecian algo más de privacidad localizó la rubia cabellera de Tass, se había sentado junto a alguien mas, pero no distinguía quién era su compañía. ¿Sería el piloto del otro día? ¿Era cierto el rumor que le había contado Manuel…?  
—Eh Matt, buenos días! —exclamó una voz familiar  
El hombre tras la barra levantó la mano en gesto de saludo. Era una persona delgada de cabellos oscuros y cortos, bien peinados hacia atrás, lo que parecía darle una apariencia de estar peinados con fijador. Una gorra y un delantal oscuros completaban su atuendo. El barman no parecía tener más de cuarenta y tantos años.  
—Buen dia Brad —respondió el joven caminando hacia la barra. El mostrador estaba vacío y se sentó en una de las banquetas frente al hombre de bigotes negros. —¿Todo bien?  
—Todo lo bien que se puede estar en estos tiempos. ¿Escuchaste lo de la emergencia de ayer?  
—¿Emergencia? —preguntó intrigado Matt —No me enteré de nada ¿Qué pasó?  
El hombre dejó de limpiar la taza con el paño enganchado en su delantal y miró con atención al joven —No desayunaste todavía ¿No?  
Sin esperar respuesta, Brad se dirigió al molinillo de café y colocó una pequeña cantidad de granos en la tolva, luego de una molida rápida, extrajo el polvo resultante en un recipiente que previamente había extraído de la enorme máquina de café que ocupaba gran parte de la barra.  
Matt no era el único de la Colonia que admiraba el trabajo y la dedicación de Brad. Era sabido que casi todos consideraban al hombre un verdadero Barista del café, a pesar de que el jamás usó ese título para si mismo.  
La forma en que se movía entre las tazas, la presión que ejercía para acomodar el polvo de café en los instrumentos y la delicadeza con la que encastraba todas las piezas de la máquina, eran parte de una armonía que Matt percibía en el trabajo del hombre. Ningún sonido producido por los instrumentos estaba en disonancia con los demás, era una verdadera sinfonía donde la percusión de las tazas y el sonido del vapor creaban una composición armónica en el pequeño espacio donde se movía el profesional.  
—Me conformo con un Cappuccino Brad —dijo Matt casi hipnotizado por los movimientos del hombre.  
—¿Cappuccino? Ni hablar! Tenes cara de necesitar algo más fuerte que eso.  
El joven no respondió, pero al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo que decoraba las estanterias llenas de botellas detrás de Brad, comprendió el porqué del comentario.  
—¿Mala noche? —Preguntó mientras colocaba una taza vacía sobre la rejilla de la máquina.  
—Ni me lo recuerdes.  
Brad presionó un botón y un fino chorro de líquido oscuro comenzó a caer hacia la blanca taza de porcelana.  
—Dicen que ayer por la tarde, casi noche, activaron el protocolo de emergencia desde La Torre— Brad se reclinó sobre la barra mirando a Matt. —Algo grave pasó en el Campo durante las operaciones de ayer.  
Matt tragó saliva y miró hacia la pantalla que estaba ubicada en una de las columnas del salón, donde en esos momentos se proyectaba un paisaje con bosques y un lago. —¿No hicieron ningún comunicado oficial…? —preguntó.  
—Nada de nada y es de lo único que hablan los Colonos hoy por la mañana.  
El joven se removió en la silla y miró el vapor que salía de la máquina. —Creo… creo que si hubiese pasado algo realmente grave ya nos habríamos enterado— dijo.  
—Las malas noticias corren rápido ¿No? —Afirmó Brad mientras se incorporaba y volvía a la máquina a retirar la taza. —En otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo contigo Matt, pero al estar involucrada la NUNS en esto… no estoy tan seguro.  
—¿Crees que algo le pasó al equipo de inspección…?  
Brad no contestó y puso la taza de café frente a Matt, junto con unos sobres de azúcar y una cucharilla. —Espresso Largo. —dijo en cambio mientras secaba sus manos con el paño blanco.  
Matt aspiró el aroma que subía desde la taza en pequeñas nubes y se sintió inmediatamente mucho mejor. Brad era un verdadero maestro del arte del café.  
—Voy a buscarte un croissant (1) —agregó el barman mientras volvía a colocar el paño en su cinturón.  
—¿Crees que Cinthya este bien? —preguntó Matt levantando la vista de la taza, la cual todavia no habia tocado.  
Brad se había alejado unos metros mientras retiraba un par de croissant de una bandeja cubierta por una campana de cristal. —¿Cinthya? ¿Te refieres a la inspectora Ambiental, no?  
Matt asintió con la cabeza y levantó la taza de café, dando un pequeño sorbo. El amargor del caliente líquido le recordó que había olvidado de poner azúcar en la bebida.  
—¿La conoces en persona? —preguntó Brad mientras colocaba delante del joven un platito con las dos confituras.  
—La conoci el otro dia en la escuela— dijo Matt mientras vaciaba el pequeño sobre dentro de la taza. —Es una persona muy agradable.  
Revolvió lentamente el oscuro líquido con la cucharilla mientras admiraba dibujo que la espuma hacia en los bordes de la taza.  
El barman se cruzó de brazos y miró atentamente al joven. —Es raro verte interesado en una chica— dijo.  
Matt se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza aún más, casi como queriendo meterse dentro de la taza. —Ah! Bingo! —Exclamó Brad inclinándose hacia el joven. —¿Así que te gustan las mujeres más grandes que vos?  
Como el rostro de Matt corría peligro de ponerse más rojo que el color de sus cabellos Brad desistió de seguir incomodando a su amigo, así que le dió una fuerte palmada en el hombro y se dirigió a la otra punta de la barra, donde un parroquiano se había sentado hace unos momentos.  
—Buen dia Dan. ¿Lo de siempre?  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza y señaló al joven pelirrojo mientras preguntaba en voz baja —¿Le pasa algo a Matt?  
Brad suspiró y movió la cabeza con resignación. —Envidio a ese chico… tan joven y persiguiendo un romance imposible cuando tiene a una chica hermosa bajo sus narices.  
Ahora fue el turno de suspirar del operario. —Toda la maldita Colonia sabe que Mina esta enamorada de él…. ¿Como es que todavía no se dió cuenta…?  
Ambos hombres miraron a Matt y suspiraron resignados simultáneamente.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Matt salia de la cafetería y caminaba en dirección al elevador principal. El café lo había despejado por completo y hasta parecía haber aumentado su resolución.  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta del ascensor y presionó el botón para bajar, unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abría y el joven ingresaba al mismo mientras sacaba el Pad del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Marcó el piso que ocupaba el sector de seguridad de la Colonia y un aviso sonoro le indicó que debía acreditar la autorización necesaria. Matt acercó su Pad al panel de seguridad e inmediatamente su acceso quedó aprobado.

El elevador se detuvo un minuto más tarde en uno de los niveles más bajos de la Rainbow. A Matt siempre le resultaba bastante cómico todo el estereotipo con el que se manejaba la Colonia… La Torre con la Reina Amanda en la cima y los calabozos en los subterráneos bajo tierra.  
Las puertas se abrieron en silencio y Matt penetró en el sector de seguridad. No había nadie a la vista, por lo que caminó por el hall de entrada y se acercó a la ventanilla para llamar la atención del guardia de turno. Al no recibir respuesta ni ver a nadie, simplemente entró por la puerta lateral y accedió al pasillo donde estaban las celdas.  
Todas estaban desocupadas y con las puertas abiertas salvo una, lógicamente. Matt conocía el lugar por haber visitado a su amigo muchas veces y además a Will siempre lo metian en la misma celda.  
—Eh Will ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa.  
—Matt! Pasá, pasá, esta abierto— contestó la voz de su amigo desde el interior de la celda.  
En realidad no es que la puerta de la celda estuviese abierta, se requería poner la mano y que el sistema reconociera la identidad del visitante, pero dado que era el nivel de seguridad más bajo, cualquier habitante de la Colonia (Salvo Will) podían abrir esa puerta.  
El joven apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el panel ubicado a un costado de la puerta y la base de datos de la Colonia abrió la puerta frente a él.  
Will estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras leía su Pad, como siempre, la limpieza y orden de la celda sorprendieron a Matt, era verdaderamente el segundo hogar de su amigo. En cuanto dió un paso dentro de la celda, la puerta se cerró tras él y las luces del techo se encendieron automáticamente.  
—Espero que me traigas buenas noticias. —Dijo Will sentándose al borde de la cama mientras extendía la mano abierta hacia Matt  
El joven pelirrojo estrechó la mano de su amigo y respondió con una sonrisa.  
—Llegaron los huevos.  
La cara de Will se iluminó de pronto. —Flor de Omelette vamos a hacer tu y yo en esta Colonia— dijo.

 

1) Medialuna


	46. Chapter 46

Virya observó con curiosidad la extraña nave a la que se dirigian. Era una de las tantas naves de soporte que acompañaban la flota en su eterna guerra espacial, una más entre miles y miles de naves similares.  
Y sin embargo algo la diferenciaba del resto; era increíblemente vieja.  
La mayoría de las naves de la flota Zentradi solían soportar cientos de ciclos de uso, eventualmente los daños sufridos en batalla obligaban a reemplazar constantemente el material de guerra y, en todo momento, un caudal de nuevas naves llegaban desde los enormes satélites-fábricas escondidos en varias partes de la galaxia.  
Pero las naves de soporte o aprovisionamiento jamás entraban en combate directo y solían permanecer en el centro mismo de la flota, defendidas por el grueso de la armada Zentradi. Por esta razón solían prestar servicio durante enormes períodos de tiempo y decaian lenta e inevitablemente hasta que eran descartadas o simplemente la flota hacia un FOLD sin ellas.

Las luces que pendían sobre el hangar lateral se encendieron y segundos más tarde la enorme compuerta se abría lentamente, dando paso a la pequeña nave de transporte y la pareja de armaduras que la escoltaba al interior de la misma.  
—Tal como pensaba —dijo de pronto Dulmei, que se encontraba sentada frente a la joven piloto. —La nave está desierta.  
Virya miró a su compañera con asombro —¿Desierta?  
A través de las ventanas del transporte ambas Meltran observaron el interior del hangar iluminado tenuemente por las luces de posición de la nave. Todo estaba en silencio y varios de los docks de repostaje estaban ocupados por naves dañadas y abandonadas. Nadie se había molestado en quitarlas de enmedio y simplemente yacian en los lugares donde habían dejado de funcionar.  
El transporte se posó lentamente en una de las plataformas despejadas, rompiendo el silencio de la enorme estancia con el estruendoso sonido de la puerta lateral de desembarco al caer sobre la cubierta metálica. Las dos armaduras Meltran que los escoltaban descendieron a unos veinte metros de distancia y permanecieron inmóviles en sus puestos.  
Solo tres Zentradis descendieron de la nave: La Capitán Dulmei, Virya y un soldado Zentran de escolta.  
—No hay nadie en esta nave, se la pilotea en forma remota. —Dijo la oficial mirando de reojo a Virya.  
La joven guerrera asintió y miró a su alrededor. El estado de la nave era de abandono, pero los sistemas de apoyo vital y eléctricos parecían funcionar. Una lluvia de partículas se levantó del suelo en cuanto el grupo comenzó a caminar por un pasillo que serpenteaba entre las diferentes plataformas de atraque. Imposible calcular el número de ciclos que habían pasado desde que otro Zentradi hubiese caminado por ese mismo lugar.  
Caminaron en silencio los últimos metros y penetraron por un pasillo al final del hangar, el cual ascendía a través de varias cubiertas de lo que parecian ser enormes cámaras de acondicionamiento y descanso, alineadas en grandes filas a cada lado del pasillo.  
Al final del mismo encontraron un elevador que por suerte aún funcionaba. Luego de marcar uno de los últimos niveles, ascendieron lentamente hasta lo más alto de la nave.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador el grupo se encontró contemplando lo que parecía ser una de las típicas bahías de recuperación y tratamientos de heridos que poseían todas las grandes naves de combate de la armada Zentradi. Una cubierta repleta de filas de vainas recostadas contra las paredes.  
Pero las vainas eran muy diferentes a las que Virya conocía.  
Eran mucho más grandes, como las que usarian los enormes oficiales Zentrans, no los soldados comunes, además al pie de las mismas había una versión pequeña de las mismas, como si de una reproducción en miniatura de las mismas se tratase.  
—Estas cosas… —Comenzó a decir Virya, pero guardó silencio ante un gesto de la mano de Dulmei.  
—Son vainas de micronización— dijo la oficial mirando los complejos aparatos con atención. —Es la primera vez que yo veo una.  
Les llevó un buen rato encontrar una que funcionase. La mayoría de las vainas estaba con los cristales rotos o con la compuerta desencajada del marco. Casi al final de la última hilera distinguieron dos pequeñas luces verdes que delataban un panel de monitoreo aún en funcionamiento. Tuvieron que quitar varias vigas metálicas que habian caído sobre la misma pero por suerte el daño no había sido importante.  
—Es la ultima que queda— dijo Dulmei mientras pasaba la mano por el cristal, apartando el polvo depositado por el paso del tiempo para poder echar una mirada al interior de la vaina. —Espero que funcione.  
El corazón de Virya comenzó a latir con fuerza pero la joven reprimió cualquier gesto que delatara lo que sentía. Mientras observaba el interior de la oscura vaina Dulmei llamó al soldado Zentran y le indicó que preparada la vaina. El soldado asintió llevándose el puño al pecho y comenzó a manipular la terminal de control ubicada a un costado del enorme aparato.  
Una luz rosada iluminó el interior de la vaina y los rostros de los tres Zentradis, mientras una serie de susurros y chasquidos inundaban el ambiente otrora silencioso y desierto que los rodeaba.  
—Todos los indicadores están normales— dijo el soldado mientras los destellos de luz verdes y blancos salpicaban el visor del casco— Cuando la puerta se abra podremos iniciar el procedimiento.  
La oficial Meltran asintió y dandose la vuelta se dirigió con gravedad a la joven piloto. —Lo que estamos por hacer aqui no se ha hecho en centenares de ciclos o, al menos, eso es lo que parece por el estado de estas cosas— agregó haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la montaña de desechos que los rodeaban. —No hace falta que te advierta sobre el riesgo que corres.  
No, realmente no hacía falta mencionar los riesgos, Virya los tenía a simple vista, especialmente porque dentro de algunas vainas destruidas pudo vislumbrar restos de Zentradis en diferentes grados de momificación.  
Pero tuvo que aceptar, no sólo porque en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto, sino porque era la decisión más acertada para todos.

 

—Tu no puedes ir Yuwe— dijo Dulmei categóricamente señalando a la guerrera. —El escuadrón necesita de tu liderazgo y las probabilidades de éxito de esta operación son lo bastante bajas como para arriesgar material de guerra valioso. No puedes ir.  
Yuwe apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes que un pequeño hilo de sangre fue visible entre sus labios. La reunión que había tenido lugar para discutir la estrategia a seguir había llegado al punto culminante. Se necesitaba un voluntario para intentar comunicarse con la Capitana Vaal y establecer si era posible remover el misil o abandonar la nave y detonarlo a distancia.  
—¿Quien de ustedes se ofrece de voluntaria para esta misión? —Volvió a preguntar Dulmei recorriendo con su mirada al grupo de guerreras.  
Para su satisfacción, todas las Meltran dieron un paso al frente, incluida Virya.  
—Por supuesto que todas se ofrecen— dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa. —Pero tú— agregó volviéndose hacia Virya. —¿Porque te ofreces tú?  
La joven se puso firme en su puesto y llevándose el puño al seno izquierdo exclamó —Soy Virya 712, piloto de Q.Nona miembro del Escuadrón de Defensa Número Treinta...  
—Y la menos experimentada del mismo...— La interrumpió Dulmei moviendo la cabeza. —Yuwe me ha contado de tu desempeño en la batalla y como fuiste elegida por Vaal en persona. Aún así eres la miembro más nueva del escuadrón y un elemento del que pueden prescindir para esta misión.  
Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin articular palabra alguna. Era evidente que habían adoptado a Virya como una de ellas y se sentían incómodas ante semejante desprecio dirigido hacia quien había demostrado tanta habilidad y pericia en la batalla…  
Yuwe apretó los puños con fuerza y dió un paso al frente. —Capitán, Virya es un elemento valioso de nuestro escuadrón y tiene el potencial para convertirse en—.  
—¡Silencio! —Exclamó de pronto la Capitán Dulmei girando violentamente la cabeza en dirección a Yuwe. —Soy yo quien decidirá como administrar mis recursos en esta crisis.  
Recursos. La palabra resonó en la mente de Virya con un sonido seco. Al fin y al cabo eso eran todos, pequeñas piezas en la gigantesca maquinaria de guerra Zentradi.  
—Virya 712— Dulmei se acercó a la joven que había mantenido la posición de firme durante todo ese tiempo. —¿Lo harás?  
—Lo haré— respondió sin dudar la joven. —Por mi honor como Zentradi, lo haré.

Ahora que estaba frente a la vaina esas mismas palabras resonaban en su mente. Lo haría, claro que si ¿Pero valdría la pena? Y ademas… ¿Que podria hacer ella con el cuerpo de un Microniano?  
El resplandor del interior de la vaina aumentó en intensidad y la puerta se abrió hacia un lado, despidiendo una nube de vapor blanquecino que rápidamente se disipó en la seca atmósfera de la cubierta.  
—El dispositivo esta listo. —Exclamó el soldado mientras retrocedia unos cuantos pasos y miraba a las Meltran con incertidumbre.  
Dulmei ignoró las palabras del Zentran mientras caminaba hacia la vaina y examinaba el interior. —Todo parece estar en orden— dijo. —Adelante, terminemos con esto.  
Virya asintió y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la vaina. Lentamente giró uno de los controles ubicados en la muñeca izquierda y el traje de piloto pareció aflojarse con un soplido neumático. Con cuidado se quitó el traje, procurando no poner demasiada presión en su pierna izquierda al momento de quitarla de entre los restos blanquecinos de la espuma que había sellado su herida. El agujero se había cerrado con una costra rojiza pero permanecía algo inflamado.  
—Durante el proceso de micronización tu cuerpo será reconstruido, por lo que tu herida quedará sanada al instante— dijo Dulmei mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Virya.  
La joven Meltran se recostó dentro de la vaina con los brazos a los costados, tal y como hacía durante los momentos de sueño en las cámaras para dicho fin.  
—Una vez que finalice el proceso yo misma te llevaré hasta la nave de Kreegan— La voz de Dulmei denotaba nerviosismo, si eso era posible en una oficial de su categoría. —Buena suerte piloto.  
La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y el cristal se tornó opaco casi de inmediato. Lo último que vió fue a Dulmei haciendo el saludo de guerra Meltran.

El silencio la envolvió a medida que la luz inundaba el pequeño compartimiento. Al principio trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el resplandor rosado no permitía ver casi nada del exterior, apenas una serie de contornos oscuros que bien podría ser la silueta de Dulmei o simples manchas en el cristal. Finalmente cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que la máquina hiciese su trabajo.  
Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en los cuales la idea de que la máquina no funcionaba correctamente comenzó a impacientar a la joven guerrera. Intento abrir y cerrar la mano para distenderse un poco y notó con perplejidad que su cuerpo no la obedecía. Tampoco podía girar la cabeza ni abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado y solo el roce de su espalda con el respaldo del interior de la vaina la mantenía en contacto con la realidad.  
Pronto una nueva sensación comenzó a subir desde sus piernas, lentamente, como si de un cambio de temperatura se tratase ¿Se estaba llenando la vaina de alguna clase de líquido? La sensación trepó por sus caderas y pronto llegó a su pecho. Virya trató de tomar una bocanada de aire pero sus pulmones y boca tampoco la obedecían. El líquido, sea lo que fuese, la cubrió por completo y entró por su boca y nariz

Su cuerpo se sacudió en una serie de arcadas, pero pronto el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones fue absorbido por el líquido y, de alguna forma incomprensible, Virya comenzó a respirar con normalidad. Ahora estaba suspendida dentro de la vaina y ninguna parte de su cuerpo hacia contacto con el interior del cilindro. Absolutamente todos sus sentidos se encontraban anulados y lo unico que sentia era el incesante latido de su corazón. Pero eso tampoco duró mucho tiempo.  
Justo en el momento que su corazón dejaba de latir se sintió empujada hacia atrás ¿O era hacia delante? Sin ninguna clase de referencia a la que sujetarse, sintió como que se proyectaba más allá de su cuerpo o de la vaina misma.  
Recordó la sensación, era muy similar a esas imagenes que habia experimentado durante su breve estancia en la cápsula de sueño. La sensación de no poseer cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, de abarcar una cantidad de espacio gigantesco, como si nada estuviese lejos de su alcance.  
Pero a diferencia de su experiencia anterior, ahora no estaba en medio de la flota Zentradi, estaba en el espacio si, pero lo que la rodeaban no eran estrellas o planetas o naves espaciales. Eran unas extrañas luces de tonos azules que giraban y se movían alrededor de ella en complicadas figuras y órbitas sin sentido. Recordaba haber visto algo similar. Era como se veia el espacio en medio de un salto FOLD.  
Las palabras de Dulmei sonaron dentro de su cabeza «Tu cuerpo será reconstruido» ¿Acaso su cuerpo se había disuelto dentro de esa máquina? ¿Podría volver a el alguna vez? ¿Y si su cuerpo nuevo nunca era creado? ¿Quedaría flotando en ese extraño espacio por siempre?  
No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar las respuestas a dichas preguntas porque en ese preciso instante se repitió la misma sensación de empuje que había experimentado antes. Solo que esta vez fue mucho más violenta, como si algo se resistiese a dejar pasar su voluntad.

La puerta de la pequeña cápsula al pie de la vaina se abrió de golpe y una Meltran micronizada cayó de rodillas en medio de una cascada de líquido rosado y nubes de vapor. Enseguida una serie de arcadas hicieron que vomitase el resto de líquido que aun conservaba en su interior.  
—¿Virya?  
La micrón dejó de toser y permaneció agachada en medio del charco de líquido rosado. Virya. Conocía ese nombre. Era «su» nombre. Ella era Virya 712.  
La joven abrió los ojos mientras se ponia de pie. El mundo que se le reveló a los ojos era completamente diferente del que habia esperado. ¿Estaba realmente en el mismo lugar? ¿En la misma nave? Distinguió unas enormes formas frente a ella, algo que le recordaba a las botas de su traje, pero no eran tan grandes como las que veia delante de sus ojos.  
—Virya 712 ¿Cómo se siente?  
La voz era estruendosa, resonaba enorme y poderosa en el gigantesco recinto. Virya levantó la cabeza y vió con sus ojos de Micrón a la gigantesca Capitán Dulmei, de más de doce metros de altura. A su lado, un perplejo soldado Zentran la miraba atónito a través del cristal de su casco, sin dejar de apuntarle con su rifle de asalto.  
Dulmei colocó su mano sobre el cañón del arma y obligó al soldado a bajarla. —Esta bien— dijo. —Solo esta desorientada.  
Lentamente los recuerdos parecieron fluir dentro de la cabeza de Virya. Se miró las manos y las movió incrédula mientras recordaba la sensación de parálisis que había experimentado. Definitivamente era su cuerpo. Recorrió lentamente con la mirada sus brazos y recordó la herida de su pierna. Al levantar la izquierda descubrió que no había ninguna huella de la herida, ni siquiera una marca. Parecia como si ese cuerpo jamas hubiese sido herido.  
Recorrió lentamente sus caderas, disfrutando la sensación del tacto en su piel. Acarició su estómago y al subir las manos palpó sus pechos. Había algo diferente en ellos.  
—¿Sucede algo Virya? —Preguntó Dulmei mientras se agachaba para ver mejor a la joven Micrón.  
—Mis pechos… —Virya se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz. —Son más… pequeños.  
La enorme Meltran acercó su rostro a la desconcertada Virya y examinó los pechos detenidamente. —Yo los veo normales— dijo. —Pero el Archivista me advirtió que podían suceder ciertos cambios durante el proceso de Micronización.  
Virya soltó sus pechos y giró sobre si misma, todo parecía estar en orden. Movió las piernas y brazos, se agachó y volvió a levantarse. Era casi como su viejo cuerpo.  
Casi. Algo había cambiado y no eran solo sus pechos.  
Un sonido a su espalda atrajo su atención. Un compartimento se había abierto al lado de la pequeña cámara de micronización. La joven caminó lentamente y descubrió que se trataba de un compartimento donde se guardaban trajes de tamaño Micron. Eran en verdad los mismos trajes que usaban los soldados de infantería pero a la medida de su cuerpo actual. Tambien habia cascos, pero no vió ninguna clase de arma.  
Mientras se vestía recordó la expresión del soldado y el gesto de apuntarla con el arma ¿A que se había debido esa reacción? Como si una Meltran diez veces más pequeña que un Zentran representase alguna clase de peligro.  
Finalmente se colocó el casco y ajustó los cierres herméticos. —¿Pueden escucharme? —Preguntó.  
—Perfectamente— respondió Dulmei. —Con ese tamaño que tienes es imposible escucharte sin algo que amplifique tu voz.  
Virya permaneció en silencio mientras era alzada en el aire por la gigantesca mano de la Meltran y la depositaba en uno de los bolsillos superiores del uniforme de Capitán.  
—Vamos, es hora— dijo mientras se ponían en camino.


	47. Chapter 47

Mina cerró la puerta de su departamento y comprobó la hora en su Pad. Llegaria algo temprano a su encuentro, pero como no tenía nada que hacer en toda la mañana, mejor terminar con sus obligaciones lo más pronto posible.  
Con delicadeza deslizó sus dedos por el panel ubicado a un lado de la puerta e introdujo el código de seguridad deseado, de modo que el panel avisaría a cualquiera que fuese a visitarla que no se encontraba en casa.  
Había elegido una vestimenta simple y cómoda para encarar el día feriado y todo lo que ella y sus amigos harían por la tarde. Una blusa ligera de mangas cortas color beige y una falda no demasiado larga color oscuro. Incluso con lo paranoica que era Amanda con los reglamentos y disposiciones de limpieza en el Hangar Principal, Mina no iria nunca allí con algo que se ensuciase fácilmente.  
Dando la espalda a la puerta, colocó su bolso al hombro y caminó lentamente por el pasillo de la cubierta habitacional donde residía. Unas puertas más adelante pasó frente al camarote de Akemi, pero conociendo a su amiga, era seguro que en ese momento estuviese durmiendo con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama.

La tarde anterior habían estado juntas hasta bien entrada la noche. Akemi era una verdadera amiga y alguien en quien Mina podía confiar absolutamente todo. Ojalá su madre pudiese ser así también. Sacó su pad del bolso y envió un mensaje a su amiga, usando la opción de entrega silenciosa para no despertarla. Probablemente Akemi no se levantaría hasta las diez, así que cuando leyera el mensaje Mina ya habría terminado con su obligación de esa mañana.  
O al menos esperaba hacerlo.  
Respetaba muchísimo al Doctor Evans por como ayudaba a la Colonia más allá de sus simples deberes de médico. Era una de las voces más respetadas de la Rainbow y su opinión tenía casi el mismo peso que la de Amanda… aunque su falta de carácter a veces hacía que sus opiniones perdiesen un poco de peso ante el poder de mando que ejercía la Capitán.  
En el fondo ella misma había elegido su vocación tratando de emular los logros de esa persona que tanto admiraba, por eso había sido un poco decepcionante descubrir que a medida que su opinión sobre la situación de la Galaxia y el papel de las diferentes razas que la poblaban se formaba lentamente, también aumentaban los puntos en los que disentían con ciertas ideas de Evans.

Según entendía ella, estas diferencias eran más que nadas generacionales. La carrera de Evans como médico y científico en la NUNS se había desarrollado en medio de los ecos todavía resonantes tras el fin de la Primera Guerra Espacial. Era comprensible su posición ante ciertas cuestiones que él mismo vivió en carne propia y las que Mina solo había presenciado mediante videos y artículos en la Enciclopedia Galáctica.

La joven llegó hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón de llamada. Era muy probable que las diferencias entre su opinión y la de Evans nunca se reconciliarian del todo, pero no por ello podía negarse ante el pedido de ayuda de quien fuera su mentor durante tantos años. Muy probablemente se desarrollase una sana rivalidad entre ellos en el futuro, o al menos era algo que ella consideraba como la opción menos conflictiva. Al fin y al cabo ella también pensaba seguir una carrera centrada en la investigación.  
Mina entró al elevador y marcó una de las últimas plantas, resignada a que, casi con seguridad, volvería a tener un cruce de opiniones con Evans de la que ambos no sacarian absolutamente ningún beneficio mutuo.  
Utilizó el espejo del elevador para darle un último vistazo a su aspecto. Mina no era de usar maquillaje, aunque Akemi siempre le había asegurado que su rostro se veria muchisimo mejor con un mínimo de trabajo. La joven suspiró y se acomodó un poco el cabello sobre la frente.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abría y Mina salió a la cubierta donde se encontraba la cafetería. Tal como esperaba, había muy poca gente a esa hora de la mañana.  
Se dirigió al local olisqueando el aroma a café en el aire. Había sido una buena idea no desayunar antes de salir.  
Las puertas de cristal se abrieron ante ella y penetró en la cafetería. Algunos parroquianos sentados en las mesas cerca de las puertas la saludaron amigablemente, Mina respondió el saludo y echó una mirada alrededor del establecimiento.  
No había más de una docena de personas desayunando. La barra solo estaba ocupada por un obrero bebiendo algo y charlando con Brad.  
Mina saludo con la mano y tanto el barman como el obrero respondieron al mismo al unísono, aunque la joven creyó verlos suspirar profundamente ¿Que le pasaba a esos dos?

Buscó una mesa cerca a de la puerta y se sentó mirando hacia la salida, esperando la llegada de Evans.

—Hola Mina, buenos días! —saludó con entusiasmo una voz juvenil.  
—Buenos dias Mía— contestó la joven volviendo la cabeza —¿Como estas?  
La joven apoyó la bandeja de acero en el delantal y se inclinó hacia Mina —¿Escuchaste los rumores?  
—Ru… ¿Rumores? —Preguntó confundida— No, no escuché nada.  
Los ojos de la joven parecieron brillar de entusiasmo. Inmediatamente corrió una de las sillas frente a Mina y se sentó entusiasmada. —¿En serio no sabes? ¡Anoche pasó algo en El Campo!  
Los ojos de Mina se abrieron como platos —¿En El Campo?  
La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. —Parece ser que anoche hubo un accidente o una emergencia cuando el equipo de Ralph volvía del Campo, desde La Torre activaron el protocolo de emergencia para la zona del hangar.

Una sombra de preocupación se marcó en el rostro de Mina y no pasó desapercibida por la joven mesera. —No te preocupes Mina, Brad dice que no debió haber sido nada demasiado grave porque vieron pasar el transporte ambulancia vacío de vuelta a la Clínica. Al menos parece que no hubo heridos.  
Mina suspiró aliviada mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. —Es un alivio saberlo— dijo. —¿Crees que la Inspectora Ambiental y su piloto estuvieron involucrados?  
La joven se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. —Tendríamos enormes problemas si hubiese pasado así, ademas esta lo del incidente pasado. ¿Escuchaste lo que hizo Will el otro dia…?  
Mina asintió resignada. —En una buena se metió ese tonto ahora.  
Las dos jóvenes suspiraron al unísono. —Como sea— explicó la joven mesera— Todos estos sucesos ocurriendo en la Rainbow en tan poco tiempo no deben de parecerle nada gracioso a Amanda ¿No crees?  
Mina se había puesto rígida y se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.  
—Hey Mina! Al menos decime que opina tu madre sob— La voz se le quebró como si la mano que en ese momento se apoyaba en su hombro hubiese lanzado una descarga de hielo por todo su cuerpo.  
—Mía… ¿Acaso te pago para que charles con los clientes…?  
La mesera se dió vuelta lentamente y el color de su rostro desapareció por completo de su rostro al ver la mirada de hielo de Brad, que la contemplaba impasible de pie a un lado de la mesa.  
Con un chillido ahogado Mía se levantó como un relámpago de la silla y se inclinó exageradamente frente al barman. —Le ruego me perdone Jefe! Enseguida tomo la orden a la cliente!  
—Eso está mejor— exclamó el hombre manteniendo la vista fija en la aterrorizada joven. Acto seguido dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra mientras se frotaba las manos con el trapo que llevaba enganchado en el cinturón.  
—Estuvo cerca— exclamó Mina con una sonrisa mientras miraba con piedad a Mía, quien seguía inclinada en la misma posición mientras su jefe se alejaba. —Ya se fué Mía.  
La Mesera se incorporó de golpe mientras respiraba profundamente. —Caray!— dijo. —Otra vez me toca limpiar el piso parece.  
Ambas jóvenes se rieron con nerviosismo mientras desviaban sus miradas de la barra.  
—¿Chocolate, Mina?  
—Por favor. —contestó la joven. —Creo que tengo para veinte minutos o más de espera.  
Mía anotó la orden en su Pad y volvió a guardarlo dentro del bolsillo delantero de su delantal. —¿Esperas a alguien?  
—Voy a ayudar al Doctor Evans con las provisiones de la Rio.  
La joven asintió con la cabeza y se colocó la fuente bajo el hombro. —Enseguida traigo tu orden— dijo y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia se dirigió a la barra, tratando de no cruzar su mirada con la de Brad, quien la observaba con hostilidad tras la máquina de café.

Mina se acomodó en la silla mientras extraía el pad de su bolso. Lo primero que hizo fue consultar el informativo de la Rainbow, pero como se lo imaginaba, no decía absolutamente nada. Probablemente Amanda ni siquiera había hablado con alguien fuera de La Torre todavía.  
Cerró la página y entró al foro de discusión que utilizaba casi todo el mundo.  
La noticia había corrido ya por toda la Colonia, pero no eran más que rumores y comentarios de gente que no había estado en el Hangar Principal en el momento de la emergencia, después de todo, los operarios del turno noche no se despertarian hasta el mediodía.  
Uno de los rumores decían que Ralph estaba herido, algo sobre una explosión. Eso la preocupó un poco, aunque en el fondo sabía que era muy difícil que algo le hiciese daño a Ralph, su cuerpo tamaño Zentradi lo hacía extremadamente resistente a casi todos los peligros del campo, hasta podía sobrevivir (por un tiempo al menos) en el espacio si su traje se rompía!  
Minimizó la ventana de su navegador y vió el fondo de la pantalla que había puesto el dia anterior. Era la foto que habían sacado en la escuela durante la visita de Cinthya.  
El pensar en la Inspectora la hizo sentir incómoda. Esperaba que estuviese bien por supuesto, pero por otro lado sentía que nada de lo que estaba pasando hubiese sucedido si esa mujer no hubiese llegado nunca a la Rainbow.  
Sacudió la cabeza con violencia e intentó apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Estaba siendo injusta con Cinthya, ella no tenía nada que ver con las cosas que pasaban, era todo una simple coincidencia. incluso el cambio de comportamiento de Matt…  
Matt.  
Mina abrió los ojos. Las acciones de Matt en las últimas veinticuatro horas habian sido una fuente de preocupación constante para Mina. ¿Porque Matt se había sentido atraído hacia esa mujer? Ese chico nunca se había mostrado interesado por nada ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Porque ella?  
Se sorprendió al ver caer una solitaria lágrima sobre el mantel naranja de la mesa. Con un movimiento cansado se pasó la mano por la cara, secando con ese gesto las que estaban por salir de sus ojos.  
Sería fuerte, no derramaría lágrimas, aún no. No podía abandonar a Matt.  
—¿Estas bien Mina?  
La joven levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del Doctor Evans, quien la miraba con atención.  
—Si si, estoy bien— respondió Mina sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza. —Estoy algo dormida todavía.  
El hombre observó en silencio a la joven y sacudió la cabeza. —No deberias haber venido si pasaste una mala noche Mina, no estoy tan loco como para obligarte a trabajar estando cansada.  
Mina sonrió y extendió la mano al facultativo. —Estoy bien Doc, y por cierto buenos días.  
Evans contesto el saludo y la preocupación se borró de su rostro. —Tu sonrisa me hace sentir más tranquilo— dijo. —A decir verdad yo tampoco pasé una buena noche y asumo que algún rumor habrás escuchado..  
Mina asintió y miró al doctor a los ojos. —¿Están todos bien?  
—Si, por suerte no hubo ningún herido de gravedad. Ralph tuvo un par de golpes pero… ya sabes como es él— dijo suspirando.  
—¿Un par de golpes? —preguntó la joven con incredulidad.  
Evans se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó la calva distraidamente. —A ti no se te puede engañar.. ¿Eh? Dijo resignado. Le hice una placa en el hangar y tiene una costilla fisurada, pero no hubo heridas internas, además no es la primera vez que se las rompe.  
—¿Que pasó en El Campo Doc?  
Evans se llevó una mano a la barbilla y contempló en silencio a la joven. —No lo se con seguridad— dijo. —En todo caso no quiero hablar antes de que lo haga Amanda… ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas delicadas.  
Mina asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana. Sabía perfectamente como su madre trataba los asuntos delicados de la Colonia.


	48. Chapter 48

—¿En verdad te suena?  
Tass se había quedado con la boca abierta. Por supuesto que no dudaba de la brillantez de Silvia, pero que hubiese recordado de inmediato algo tan específico que incluso la misma Amanda desconocía… verdaderamente increíble.  
—No me mires con esa cara Tass— dijo la maestra haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Se algunas cosas sobre el tema, pero a quién deberías preguntar sobre eso es a Evans, no a mi.  
La joven suspiró y se dejó caer en el banco, sin saber que contestar a su amiga. Tras unos segundos de intensa deliberación, aspiro hondo y decidió contarle todo a Silvia.

La mujer escuchó atentamente todo el relato de Tass, sin interrumpir en ningún momento a la joven, mientras describia la delicada situación que Amanda quería resolver de la manera más discreta posible.  
Hasta ese momento la charla había sido bastante casual y entre porciones de torta y tazas de té, las dos amigas habían desayunado en paz sin que nadie, salvo Mía la joven camarera, las interrumpiesen durante su conversación.  
—Entiendo. —dijo finalmente— Es comprensible la preocupación de la Capitán en estos temas, puedes estar segura en que yo también coincido con su idea de no atraer demasiado la atención del resto de la galaxia en nosotros.  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó intrigada Tass.  
—Como te dije, no soy experta en el tema, solo tengo un par de nociones muy básicas sobre una o dos cosas, pero creo saber que está buscando exactamente Evans.  
Silvia bebió un sorbo de té y depositó la taza vacía en el plato, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse en sus recuerdos.

—Es una pregunta retórica, porque estoy segura que yo misma te di clases sobre ello, pero me gustaria ver que tan bien funciona tu memoria Tass… ¿Que sabes acerca de la intervención de la Protocultura en la evolución humana?  
Tass mordió un pedazo de tarta de manzana y deposito el resto en un pequeño plato, algo sorprendida por la pregunta. —¿La versión resumida o tengo que darte la lección completa?  
—Vas a engordar si sigues comiendo asi Tass…  
La joven hizo una mueca y bebió el resto del chocolate caliente que quedaba en su taza, acto seguido respiró hondo, como si estuviese a punto de dar una lección de la que apenas hubiese estudiado. —Durante la Guerra de Unificación se descubrieron en una región del Pacífico restos de una nave alienígena que coincidian con las características tecnológicas de la ASS-1, llegada a La Tierra en el año 1999. Se la llamó AFOS o algo asi.  
—Continua.  
—Las dataciones del material encontrado señalaban una posible fecha de llegada entre Diez Mil y Doce Mil años antes. Las fechas coincidian con ciertos momentos claves en la evolución de los seres humanos y pronto se comenzó a investigar si dichos sucesos estaban relacionados entre sí.  
—¿Recuerdas algún nombre de quienes fueron pioneros en dicha investigación?  
Tass movió la cabeza y se reclinó en el asiento. —Pasaron cuatro años desde que estudié eso Silvia Sempai, no esperes que me acuerde de tooodos esos nombres.  
La profesora Silvia sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa. —El Doctor William Hasford fué el primero en desarrollar una hipótesis que describe la intervención de la Protocultura en el desarrollo de la Humanidad.  
Tass asintió y de pronto recordó las viejas lecciones. —Ahora me acuerdo, aunque había otro miembro más de su equipo… una mujer tal vez?  
—La Doctora Aries Turner, en efecto. Se considera a ambos los autores de la hipótesis original. Pero hay un tercer nombre que es aún más importante. ¿Recuerdas cual?  
—Ni idea.  
—Doctora Mao Nome. ¿Te suena?  
Tass volvió a mover la cabeza. —¿Nome, como Sheryl Nome?  
—No sería extraño que estuviesen emparentadas. —agregó Silvia mientras se limpiaba los labios delicadamente con la servilleta de hilo blanco.  
—No me suena para nada, pero supongo que ella fué la tercera miembro del equipo.  
—No exactamente Tass, La Doctora Nome fué quien recopiló las investigaciones de Hasford y Turner y publicó el primer Paper con la hipótesis, casi diez años después de culminada la Guerra de Unificación.  
La joven guardó silencio mientras Silvia repasaba la historia como si volviese al aula de la escuela y volviese a ser una colegiala más.  
—Hasford y Turner murieron durante la guerra de Unificación y jamás pudieron publicar sus hallazgos, fue la Doctora Nome quien rescató los archivos y organizó el material, incorporando luego todo lo que se descubrió tras el armisticio con los Zentradis y el acceso al conocimiento sobre la Protocultura que el Archivista de Breetai suministró a los investigadores.  
—Entiendo.  
—No quiero extenderme demasiado Tass, pero es necesario que repasemos un poco el contexto histórico. Ahora que ya sabes quien es la Doctora Nome, puedo explicarte bien la relación entre esa vieja historia y la sangre extraña que Evans está investigando.  
Tass se acurrucó en el banco y se preparó para escuchar la historia. Por suerte el chocolate y los dulces la habían puesto de un excelente humor y podía aguantar horas y horas escuchando a Silvia sin problemas.

—Hace unos cinco años fuí como espectadora a un congreso de genética auspiciado por el Ministerio de Cultura de la NUNS. El congreso se hizo a bordo de la Flota de Colonización 11 y contó con la presencia de muchos investigadores a lo largo y ancho de la Colonización Humana. Durante una de las presentaciones, se reprodujo una disertación protagonizada por la directora de la Flota de Investigación 117, la Doctora mao Nome.  
—¿Reprodujo? ¿Como un Video?  
—Trágicamente, desde el año 2048 se perdió todo contacto con La Flota de Investigación 117 y no se conoce la suerte que corrieron esos investigadores y sus familias.  
Tass asintió en silencio.  
—La disertación fué muy técnica, pero creo que puedo darte un resumen más o menos claro sin necesidad de revisar mis apuntes sobre eso, supongo que Amanda no quiere que acceda a mis archivos en la Red Galaxy para recuperar esas notas sobre un tema tan delicado… en fin. La Doctora Nome describió el proceso de intervención del AFOS, conocido más comúnmente como Hombre Pájaro, llamado así por la civilización local de la Isla Mayan en donde se encontraron los restos. Dicha intervención se basó en la modificación de los genes humanos para acelerar ciertos procesos evolutivos en el área de la capacidad cognitiva y el desarrollo de funciones cerebrales complejas.  
Al principio se teorizó que dicha manipulación se trataba de un virus de propagación rápida, pero estudios de ADN de huesos humanos recuperados en la zona del pacífico demostraron que el agente trasmisor no era biológico, sino Dimensional.  
—¿Eh? —Tass se incorporó sorprendida. —No entiendo.  
—Veras, la isla Mayan y todas las demás islas que forman los archipiélagos de esa zona del Océano Pacífico están prácticamente aisladas del resto del mundo. Es cierto que a lo largo de miles de años la migración humana por medio de canoas y pequeños botes se desplazó desde Asia hasta Australia, lo que en teoría facilitaria la propagación de un virus. El problema es que ese proceso de diseminación viral demoraría cientos de años y el cambio genético introducido por la Protocultura se dió casi simultáneamente alrededor del mundo. Un virus, por más agresivo o contagioso que fuese JAMÁS podría haber alterado a toda la humanidad en tan poco tiempo. Había otra causa.  
—¿Cual?  
—Las antiguas leyendas Mayan hablan de cómo el misterioso Hombre Pájaro otorgó a la humanidad piernas y brazos, de modo que abandonaran el mar y viviesen en la tierra. En definitiva el hombre dejó de ser nómade y se transformó en agricultor, usando sus manos para cultivar su propia comida, pero esa es solo una de las consecuencias del aumento de la capacidad cerebral. Hubo algo más.  
Aquellos que tuvieron contacto directo con esta entidad de la Protocultura, este ser llamado Hombre Pájaro, obtuvieron una habilidad, alguna clase de percepción de las energías dimensionales que nosotros sólo podemos percibir a través de nuestra tecnología y aparatos. Los Mayan podían sentir estas energías o perturbaciones subdimensionales y, acaso, también manipularlas.  
—Recuerdo haber leído una vez como ciertos nativos de nueva Guinea podían ver la luz de las estrellas en pleno dia, como si percibieran el mundo visible de forma diferente al resto de la gente.— dijo Tass pensativa.  
—Exacto, habilidades como esas son las que se le atribuyeron a ese ente alienígena, pero volviendo a la isla Mayan, una de las habilidades más poderosas que recibieron los nativos, especialmente las mujeres, fué el poder del canto. Mediante el canto, se canalizaban las energías provenientes de los planos dimensionales y se lograba ejercer ciertos cambios en nuestro plano, por ejemplo sanar heridas, modificar el clima, revitalizar cultivos, etc. Un poder tan importante no podia mas que ser reverenciado por todos los habitantes, por lo que quienes lo ejercian pronto se convirtieron en Sacerdotisas.  
Silvia hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar.  
—Estas sacerdotisas formaban parte de una casta especial dentro de la sociedad Maya y por eso sus líneas parentales estaban estrictamente controladas.  
—¿Controladas?  
—Si, pero centrémonos en el canto, más tarde volveremos sobre las lineas sanguineas.—Explicó Silvia jugueteando con la cucharita del té. —El canto de las Sacerdotisas fué la clave para el misterio de la intervención de la Protocultura y fué la Doctora Nome quien logró probar la relación entre ambas cosas. Descubrió que el canto no solo servía para canalizar la energía dimensional hacia el mundo, sinó que se traban de una sincronización a nivel especie y no sólo una acción individual.  
—¿A nivel especie? —Preguntó asombrada Tass  
—Las sacerdotisas actuaban como un Proxy, un nexo entre la humanidad y la energía dimensional. No solo se curaban enfermedades o se pronosticaba el clima, en esos momentos en los que la Sacerdotisa entonaba su Canto, toda la humanidad se sincronizaba a través del poder de esas mujeres y por medio de ese canal fue que, en un periodo muy corto, probablemente un centenar de años, toda la especie humana fue modificada genéticamente.  
—¿Quieres decir que la alteración genética fue realizada a escala planetaria mediante un vínculo dimensional?  
—Esa es la teoria que mas fuerza tiene hasta ahora— dijo Silvia mirando hacia el frente de la cafetería. —La transmisión de datos por el espacio dimensional… el espacio FOLD mejor dicho es algo probado y utilizado masivamente hoy en dia. Lo único de lo que no se poseen pruebas, al menos todavía, es si un organismo vivo puede intercambiar información genética con otro de su misma especie sin recurrir a medios tecnológicos.  
—Increíble, pero no entiendo todavía la relación con lo que buscaba Evans.  
—Ya llegamos a eso— afirmó Silvia levantando el dedo índice. —Como te expliqué antes, las Sacerdotisas eran reverenciadas como deidades, pero seguían siendo humanas. Pronto los nativos descubrieron que no todos las hijas descendientes de estas mujeres poseían el poder del viento, como denominaban a las capacidades sobrenaturales. Por lo que comenzaron lentamente a controlar los matrimonios y las líneas sanguíneas. Pronto descubrieron que sólo nacían niñas con el don del viento, además de saludables, si se emparentaban familias de Sacerdotisas provenientes de otras islas y así es como surgió el culto a la sangre pura, que a lo largo de miles de años fue mutando en una especie de Tabú que los Mayans tenían con cualquier tipo de sangre, temiendo los poderes que residían en ella.  
—Y esa sangre especial… era la Alfa Bombay, ¿No?  
—Exacto. Si miramos un mapa de la antigua Tierra, donde están marcados los diferentes Fenotipos de sangre vas a ver que el Fenotipo Bombay, como su nombre lo sugiere, es casi exclusivo de la zona de India, extendiéndose hacia el sur y el este, hacia Malasia y las islas del pacífico. La mayoría de los fenotipos conocidos de sangre ya existían al momento de la intervención de la Protocultura, esto lo sabemos con exactitud gracias a los análisis forenses de ADN de restos óseos alrededor del mundo. Solamente el Alfa Bombay fué creado exclusivamente a partir del tipo de sangre nativo, siendo exclusivo de las Sacerdotisas del Viento. Nunca se encontró rastro de esa sangre en ningún lugar del mundo previo al descubrimiento del AFOS.  
El Fenotipo Bombay que hoy en día existe es una mutación de esa sangre, carente de sus cualidades “mágicas” por así decirlo.  
—Y Cinthya tiene esa sangre— exclamó Tass sorprendida. —¿Cómo es posible?  
—Probablemente ella sea descendiente de gente que vivía en esa zona del planeta Tierra antes de la aniquilación, o tal vez sea una mutación, quien sabe. Recuerdo que la Doctora Nome había explicado en el video que muchos nativos de la isla Mayan, especialmente mujeres y niños, habían buscado refugio en las naves y barcos de las fuerzas de la UN y por eso sobrevivieron al cataclismo, ya que muchos de ellos se enrolaron en el ejército y sobrevivieron en el espacio o estaban en la isla Macross cuando hicieron el famoso salto FOLD para escapar de los Zentradis.  
Tass guardó silencio mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Sabría Cinthya el poder que encerraba su sangre?  
—Como verás Tass, es un tema muy delicado. Incluso mucha de esa información es clasificada, sólo un puñado de investigadores en toda la galaxia conoce todo acerca de ello y casi seguro que Evans es uno de ellos. Solamente en los últimos años el Gobierno de la NUNS comenzó a desclasificar documentos de esa época y es como sabemos algunas cosas… pero no todo.  
Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en Cinthya y en la extraordinaria coincidencia que su presencia significaba.  
—¿Porqué la información es tan delicada? —Preguntó Tass  
—No lo se Tass— Silvia suspiró desconsolada. —Todo lo que tenga que ver con los genes de la humanidad es un asunto delicado y que no debe ser manejado por cualquiera. Desconozco qué clase de investigación podría llevar a cabo Evans con esa información, pero si lo hace, de seguro atraerá algo más que una mirada sobre la Rainbow.  
—Gracias Silvia— dijo Tass levantándose de la mesa— Tenía razón Amanda en consultar este asunto contigo.  
—Decile que me debe una comida entonces— exclamó la maestra con una sonrisa. —Y si cocina Mina mucho mejor.


	49. Chapter 49

Lo más desconcertante eran los olores.  
Virya había experimentado pocos olores en su corta vida. Uno de ellos era el omnipresente aire reciclado y reozonificado en toda nave Zentradi, sea de Meltrans o Zentran, todas las naves olían igual. El otro aroma particular era el de las cámaras de sueño, donde el aire se mezclaba con vaya a saber que para inducir el descanso en los siempre alertas guerreros. Luego estaba la comida, esas tabletas de material nutritivo que olían todas iguales, siempre con el mismo gusto.  
El otro aroma (y que había descubierto hace relativamente poco en el hangar de la nave de Dulmei) era el de la sangre.  
Pero ahora su nariz estaba siendo literalmente bombardeada con cientos de olores que no había experimentado antes. Parecía que cada objeto que la rodeaba tenía un aroma característico, único y desconocido.  
El bolsillo del uniforme de Dulmei no era demasiado profundo y Virya podía mantenerse de pie mientras asomaba su cabeza por la abertura. El mundo era muy diferente a como lo recordaba. No sólo los aromas, todo parecía estar hecho de diferentes cosas, desde la trama de finas hebras que formaban la tela del uniforme de Dulmei hasta los remaches de los paneles de metal que formaban los pasillos de la antigua nave. Detalles que nunca pudo observar antes ahora desfilaban ante sus ojos, más nítidos, más cercanos.  
La confundida piloto levantó el visor de su casco y escuchó los sonidos de aquel extraño mundo, el roce de la tela, el crujido de las botas y el retumbar de cada pisada de los dos gigantes que la conducían a vaya a saber qué destino.  
—No lo entiendo— dijo casi sin pensar en voz alta.  
Dulmei aminoró un poco la marcha y miró con curiosidad el bolsillo de su uniforme, donde la soldado micronizada se asomaba entre la tela. —¿Sucede algo, piloto?  
—No entiendo el porqué tenemos esas cosas en la flota, esas vainas. ¿Para que sirve hacernos tan pequeños?  
La Capitán no respondió y siguió avanzando en dirección al elevador. Una vez dentro esperó que el soldado Zentran accionase los controles.  
—No lo sé con seguridad— dijo mientras el elevador comenzaba a descender hacia el hangar de la nave. —Creo saber que originalmente nuestros creadores eran de tamaño micrón y solían usar esas vainas para tratar con nosotros.  
—¿Nuestros creadores? —Preguntó la joven piloto sorprendida.  
—Eso es lo único que sé piloto. —respondió Dulmei sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
Descendieron en silencio hasta el pasillo del hangar, donde se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la nave y las dos escoltas que los esperaban pacientemente. Virya bajó el visor de su casco y contempló las gigantes armaduras, inmóviles y expectantes una a cada lado del transporte.  
A una señal de Dulmei, ambas máquinas dieron la vuelta y despegaron en dirección a la compuerta de salida. El rugido de sus motores retumbó en el hangar, iluminando fugazmente los fantasmales restos de maquinaria Zentradi desparramados sin orden ni sentido por todo el lugar.

El soldado Zentran abordó el transporte mientras colgaba el rifle a su espalda. El hecho de que el Zentran hubiese estado con su arma preparada durante todo el recorrido hasta al hangar no se le pasó por alto a Virya.  
—Vamos —exclamó Dulmei mientras entraba a la nave con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. La puerta se cerró tras ella y una tenue luz anaranjada iluminó el interior.  
Pronto la vibración de los enormes motores se sintió en toda la nave, aunque Virya se sobresaltó al principio, solamente un cuerpo como el que tenía ahora podía notar tantas cosas que antes pasaba por alto.  
Dulmei se sentó en la parte delantera del compartimiento de tropas, mientras que el soldado ocupó el último asiento de la parte posterior.  
La nave despegó levantando una lluvia de partículas metálicas que Virya observó con curiosidad asomada desde el bolsillo del uniforme de su Capitana a través de una gran ventana redonda (Aunque tan sólo una pequeña abertura para un Zentradi promedio)  
A través del sucio cristal pudo observar como lentamente abandonaban la antigua nave y salían al espacio exterior en medio de la gigantesca flota Zentradi.  
Con sus nuevos ojos Micrón Virya pudo ver muchas cosas. La flota que conocía de memoria desde que había salido por primera vez al espacio en su Nona de entrenamiento se revelaba muy diferente a sus ojos. Las formas eran las mismas, los colores eran exactamente iguales, pero su cerebro parecía descubrir algo nuevo con cada mirada. Era un descubrir permanente de cosas que creía conocer de memoria.  
—Virya ¿Que cree que esta haciendo?  
La joven se sobresaltó y miró alrededor. Sin darse cuenta que la gravedad artificial de la nave que acababan de abandonar había dejado paso a la ingravidez del espacio, Virya había flotado libremente fuera del bolsillo de Dulmei y se había pegado al cristal de la ventana, fascinada con la vista de la enorme flota.  
—Yo… lo siento Capitán! —Balbuceó sin saber qué decir, mientras se impulsaba hacia la gigante de mirada hostil que la observaba con atención. Para su sorpresa Dulmei interpuso una mano entre ella y el bolsillo del uniforme y le indicó que se subiera a ella. Virya obedeció sin chistar, sujetándose de los enormes dedos recubiertos por el guante blanco del uniforme.  
Una vez que la joven hubiese detenido su impulso la Meltran cerró el puño con cuidado de no aplastar a la Microniana y lo acercó a su rostro para verlo más de cerca.  
—Virya 712 —exclamó en voz baja clavando sus ojos en la pequeña guerrera. —Lo que voy a decirle ahora es confidencial ¿Comprende?  
Virya asintió con la cabeza.  
—Bien, porque usted no es la única que está arriesgando el cuello en esta misión, yo tambien me expongo a ser ejecutada por lo que estoy a punto de revelarle.  
La joven puso los ojos como platos y abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de la misma.  
—Esta misión es extremadamente peligrosa y no sólo porque usted va a meterse a explorar una cabeza de misil viva, ya ha superado uno de los procesos que más riesgo suscitaban y es necesario que explique el porqué. —por un leve instante le pareció a Virya que Dulmei tensaba el puño, pero fué solo un momento fugaz.  
—El Archivista Exedore aprobó el plan con una sola condición: que usted fuera ejecutada si algo salía mal durante el proceso de Micronización.  
Ante el silencio de la guerrera, la Capitán prosiguió hablando. —Fui advertida que el proceso de Micronización podía tener consecuencias inesperadas en la estructura genética de los Zentradis, por lo que en caso de una anomalía, la esterilización del sujeto era la única opción posible para preservar la integridad de flota.  
—¿A.. Anomalías? —articuló con dificultad Virya.  
—Alteraciones genéticas… deformaciones, cambios de color en cabellos y/o ojos, proporciones anormales del cuerpo… todo eso.  
La micrón sufrió un ligero temblor mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.  
—¿Eso? —observó Dulmei echando una mirada al pecho de Virya. —No se preocupe, no creo que sea importante, al fin y al cabo todas las Meltran tenemos esas cosas más o menos del mismo tamaño. —Con un rápido movimiento giró la cabeza en dirección al soldado Zentran sentado en la parte trasera, pero respiró aliviada al ver que permanecía ajeno a la conversación.  
—No, no creo que ese Zentran lo haya notado, es un simple soldado seguro que nunca había visto a una de nosotras sin ropas… no Virya, no creo que deba usted preocuparse por ello, aunque mi decisión podría costarme la vida y la de toda esta misma flota… ¿Está usted realmente bien? ¿Puedo confiar en que su cuerpo le responderá a la perfección?  
Virya asintió— Sí Capitán, le aseguro que nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida.  
Dulmei acercó el enorme rostro a la Meltran micronizada y sostuvo la mirada con intensidad por varios segundos. Finalmente suspiró y depositó a Virya en el bolsillo de su uniforme.  
—Le creo piloto. —Dijo. —Y estoy segura que podrá llevar a cabo esta misión y volver sana y salva a mi nave.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje, mientras el transporte y sus dos escoltas maniobraban a través de la flota, atravesando por completo las formaciones de naves siempre en dirección hacia la retaguardia.

Allí, alejadas a unos diez mil kilómetros de distancia de las últimas naves de la retaguardia se encontraba la nave de Kreegan y el Crucero de Dulmei. Ambas naves habían sido completamente evacuadas del personal combatiente y aguardaban el resultado de la misión.  
El transporte viró entre las dos enormes naves y se dirigió al hangar de estribor de la nave de Dulmei, donde el Escuadrón de Defensa Antimisiles Número Treinta aguardaba con impaciencia la llegada de su último miembro.

El silencio en el hangar era total. No solo por la completa ausencia del personal, quien habia sido evacuado unas pocas horas antes, sinó por el ambiente de expectación que se respiraba en el reducido grupo de Meltrans reunidas al pie de sus armaduras, mirando atentamente como la nave de Dulmei maniobraba sobre la plataforma designada y se posaba con un golpe seco sobre el piso metálico.  
Los dos Nonas de escolta no entraron al hangar, dieron la vuelta y emprendieron el regreso hacia la flota principal, uniéndose al convoy de naves con los heridos y soldados recién evacuados de ambas naves.  
La puerta del transporte se abrió repentinamente y la Capitán Dulmei bajó lentamente la rampa hacia el hangar de su nave mientras todo el grupo de Meltrans del Escuadrón de Defensa 30 se ponía en posición de firmes y hacían el saludo de batalla.

—En descanso— dijo Dulmei devolviendo el saludo.  
Las guerreras bajaron los brazos y se colocaron en posición de descanso mientras Yuwe se adelantaba al grupo. —¿Esta bien Virya, Capitán?  
La oficial pasó por alto la insolencia de la pregunta porque sabía que la preocupación de la guerrera era un signo inequívoco del gran vínculo que el escuadrón había forjado con la recluta en un tiempo tan corto. Esa clase de vínculos de confianza y apoyo eran elementos valiosisimos entre los combatientes y Dulmei sabía reconocerlos y utilizarlos.  
—El procedimiento fue exitoso— dijo casi sin darle importancia, pero mientras tanto metió su mano en el bolsillo superior de su uniforme y sacando algo del mismo lo mostró al grupo de asombradas guerreras.

Jamás habían visto a un microniano, ni siquiera podían imaginar que algo así podía ser usado en el cuerpo de una soldado Meltran y obtener semejante resultado. Yuwe extendió la mano con temor reverente y Virya saltó con agilidad desde la mano de Dulmei hacia la palma de la sorprendida guerrera.  
—Virya 712, Reportandose para el combate— Exclamó la pequeña guerrera mientras se llevaba el puño al pecho izquierdo y sus palabras se escuchaban en los cascos de todas las guerreras presentes.  
—Bi… bienvenida Virya— exclamó sorprendida Yuwe mientras luchaba por mantener el brazo quieto.  
Dulmei sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Queda usted a cargo de la piloto Virya 712, Teniente Yuwe— dijo mirando fijamente a la guerrera. —Ahora todo está en manos del Escuadrón de Defensa 30.  
El traje de piloto de las guerreras de Queadluun no tenía bolsillos, por lo que Virya se sentó en el hombro izquierdo de Yuwe para dejarle libre el brazo. Yuwe saludó a su Capitán con vigor. —Le aseguro que la misión será todo un exito Capitán Dulmei. —Exclamó la guerrera.  
—Lo se. Estoy seguro de ello. —Respondió la oficial. —Seguiré el progreso de la misión desde el puente de mando de mi nave —agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del hangar.  
—¿No va a evacuar la nave, Capitán? —preguntó sorprendida Yuwe  
Dulmei se detuvo y giró la cabeza en dirección a la guerrera. —Por supuesto que no ¿No acaba usted de garantizar el éxito de esta misión? ¿Por qué habría de evacuar mi propia nave? —Respondió con calma mientras reanudaba su camino.  
Como respondiendo a las palabras de la Capitán, el transporte despegó de pronto y salió a toda velocidad del hangar, dejando al escuadrón de guerreras Meltran completamente solo en medio de la gigantesca instalación de andamiajes, robots y armas de todo tipo.

—Parece que nos tiene mucha confianza— exclamó Virya rompiendo el silencio.  
Las palabras de Virya no sólo quebraron la quietud que los envolvía, fueron de alguna forma una chispa que encendió los ánimos de las chicas, quienes de pronto rodearon a Yuwe en medio de gritos y aclamaciones a la valentía de la nueva recluta, quien no sabia que responder ante semejante muestras de respeto y coraje.  
Le llevó un rato a Yuwe controlar a su escuadrón. Cuando finalmente el grupo de pilotos estuvo correctamente formado (A excepción de Virya que permanecía sentada en sus hombros) llegó el momento de comenzar la misión.


	50. Chapter 50

Le tomó unos segundos a Cinthya reconocer el techo de la habitación en donde se encontraba. Había dormido profundamente y eso la sorprendió un poco. Desde que había empezado los preparativos para el trabajo en la Rainbow había dormido poco y mal, especialmente debido a la fatiga post FOLD que era común durante los saltos a grandes distancias realizados en forma consecutiva.  
Una buena noche de sueño, casi lo único reconfortante que había experimentado en estas dos semanas. Cinthya suspiró y se cubrió con las mantas tratando de olvidar sus recientes experiencias en el Campo.  
El recuerdo de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte borró los últimos rastros de sueño de la cabeza de la joven y ahora estaba bien despierta, pero por alguna razón no quería abandonar su improvisado refugio bajo las mantas...se estaba tan cómodo y seguro allí.  
De mala gana asomó la cabeza por sobre la almohada y miró hacia la pequeña mesa de noche donde descansaba su pad. Los números que se proyectaban holográficamente desde la pantalla y flotaban a unos pocos centímetros de altura indicaban que eran pasadas las diez de la mañana.  
Por supuesto que tenía todo el derecho de seguir en la cama ese dia, al fin y al cabo era una jornada libre, un asueto de la Colonia y nadie podía decirle nada… aunque estaba segura que Jim la regañaria por haberse levantado tan tarde.  
El pensar así en el joven piloto la hizo sentirse un poco culpable… en definitiva le había salvado la vida ahi afuera, no solo una sino dos veces.  
Suspirando con resignación se levantó y permaneció sentada en la cama, balanceando sus piernas apenas rozando la suave alfombra color melocotón de su camarote.  
—Luz —exclamó mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.  
La habitación se iluminó por completo, emulando la luz que podría entrar por una ventana a esa hora del dia. Por supuesto no había ventanas en el camarote y de haberlas, solo mostrarian un depresivo cielo de placas y columnas de metal, definitivamente era mejor así.  
Una voz de mujer sonó por el pequeño parlante ubicado en el techo de la habitación, al parecer era una especie de mensaje automático que se activaba al despertar el ocupante del cuarto.  
—Buenos dias residentes, les recordamos que el día de hoy las actividades generales han sido suspendidas y sólo se brindarán los servicios básicos a la comunidad.  
Cinthya creyó reconocer la voz de una de las operadores de la torre de control del dia anterior. ¿Como era su nombre? Probablemente habia olvidado preguntárselo.  
Sin nada más que hacer se puso de pie y dió unos pasos por la habitación. La noche anterior había estado tan cansada que se arrojó sobre la cama a medio desvestir y todavia tenia puesta la camisa blanca que usaba debajo de su uniforme de vuelo, el cual había quedado tirado en un rincón tras un pequeño sillón.

Lentamente se desabrochó la camisa y la arrojó sobre la cama, mientras lo hacia, su estómago le recordó de mala gana que se había saltado la cena. Cinthya suspiró y tomó el Pad de la mesita de luz, luego entró al cuarto de baño en ropa interior, evaluando detenidamente sus opciones para el dia; definitivamente no pensaba pasarse el resto del dia encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes. ¿Como pasarian los colonos el dia libre? ¿Qué opciones de esparcimiento había en la Rainbow? Miró inquisitivamente a su imagen reflejada en el espejo del botiquín, pero el reflejo no le devolvió la respuestas que buscaba…. es mas, se encontró de repente viendo una imagen bastante diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.  
—Haz crecido ¿Verdad?  
La imagen no respondió, pero Cinthya observó los sutiles cambios en su figura: había perdido algo de peso por cierto, probablemente debido a que en las últimas semanas sólo había comido raciones para pilotos de combate y poco más, alimentos diseñados para otros requerimientos energéticos y otros estilos de vida. Cinthya odiaba esos paquetitos metalizados con esas tabletas que sabían todas iguales.  
Con un ligero movimiento de la mano apartó los mechones de pelo que cubrían su frente. El moretón se había desvanecido casi por completo, solo una pequeña marca algo más oscura denotaba la presencia del hematoma en su piel, unos días más de aplicar la crema para contusiones y desaparecería por completo.

Abrió el botiquín y tomó su cepillo de dientes electrico asi como un tubito de pasta dental. Mientras se cepillaba contempló la información que cruzaba la pantalla del Pad que previamente había colocado contra el espejo, preguntándose si Amanda mantendria los sucesos del Campo en secreto o informaría a la población del desastre que habían causado en medio de su fuente de recursos.  
Temperatura, humedad y nivel de radioactividad, el servicio automatizado de noticias repetía la misma información en pantalla una y otra vez, intercalando consejos de salud para la tercera edad y recordando a los residentes que debían ahorrar en el consumo de agua. Cinthya giró la cabeza en dirección a la ducha y descubrió un pequeño indicador que había pasado por alto el día anterior. Era una pequeña pantalla de no más de cinco centímetros que indicaba el consumo de agua de la ducha. Al parecer Cinthya habia gastado mas de la mitad de su reserva asignada de agua y ahora solo quedaban algo más de dos minutos del preciado líquido para poder ducharse.  
—Adios a mis planes de una ducha relajante— se dijo resignada.  
Volvió a guardar el cepillo y la pasta dentrífica en el botiquín y lentamente se desabrochó el sostén, luego se quitó los pantys y los dejó dentro de un pequeño cesto de plástico destinado a la ropa sucia. Ya le preguntaría a alguien más tarde donde poder lavar su ropa.  
La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo la hicieron reflexionar un momento. Todavia seguia siendo joven y con todo el futuro por delante. ¿Pero hasta cuando? Su carrera profesional había tomado buena parte de sus Veinte y ya se acercaba a los Treinta. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más continuaría con esa vida?  
La joven sacudió la cabeza y entró a la ducha. Trataría de lavarse en menos de dos minutos o moriría en el intento.

Como lo sospechaba apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para lavarse el cuerpo. Su cabello debería esperar a otra oportunidad para un lavado más minucioso. Aun con lo corto de la ducha, Cinthya salió del baño envuelta en una toalla con la cabeza despejada y sin dudas; no se preocuparía por nada mas ese dia, sea lo que sea que deparara el futuro, no tenía nada que ver con la Rainbow ni con ese maldito campo de desechos.  
De su bolso extrajo una muda de ropa interior limpia y una blusa verde claro. Completó su vestimenta con unos jeans negros y zapatillas deportivas. Quería estar lo mas cómoda posible ese dia.  
Se tomó un par de minutos para ordenar la habitación. Recogió el traje de vuelo y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la percha que colgaba en el pequeño guardarropa. También reunió la ropa sucia del dia anterior y la colocó en el mismo cesto que encontró en el baño.

Satisfecha con el trabajo realizado se sentó en uno de los sillones de la salita de estar y se relajó un momento, mas el descanso fue de unos pocos segundos ya que su Pad comenzó a sonar con la canción de una llamada entrante. Cinthya tomó el aparato y se sorprendió de ver que no era Jim quien llamaba, sinó Akemi  
—¿Hola?  
—¡Cinthya! —La exclamación de alivio en la voz de Akemi era más que evidente. —¡Que suerte que atendiste! ¿Estas bien?  
Aparentemente las noticias habían corrido por toda la colonia sin necesidad que Amanda hiciera nada.  
—Estoy bien Akemi, perdón por haberlos hecho preocupar.  
—Ni que lo digas… esta mañana no podía creer los rumores que se corrían sobre ustedes dos ¿Esta bien tu compañero piloto?  
—Mejor que yo sin lugar a dudas —contestó riendo Cinthya. —Pero creo que Amanda no quiere que contemos exactamente lo sucedido ayer… me temo que tendrás que esperar para que te lo cuente todo.  
Akemi chasqueó la lengua al escuchar el nombre de Amanda, al parecer ya se esperaba semejante medida por parte de la omnipresente mujer. —No te preocupes por eso Cin, por cierto ¿Vas a hacer algo en tu dia libre?  
Cinthya pensó unos momentos mientras miraba el cuadro que tenía frente a la pared, representaba un paisaje dentro de una nave colonial, una Clase New Macross con seguridad ¿Ciudad 7?  
—Primero tengo que llevar algo de ropa a lavar y luego desayunar… si es posible  
Por el auricular del Pad llegaron con claridad las risas de Akemi —¿Asi que tu también dormiste hasta tarde? Creo que no soy la única entonces, ja ja ja!  
El estómago de Cinthya volvió a manifestar su mal humor y el sonido pareció llegar hasta el teléfono de Akemi. —Ve a comer algo a la cafetería Cin y por la ropa no te preocupes, solo deja el canasto en el pasillo frente a tu puerta y un empleado pasará a buscarlo, recuerda marcar el código 061 en el panel de la puerta y el pedido de servicio quedará registrado.  
—Gracias Akemi, lo haré  
—A otra cosa… con Mina y los demás vamos a tener una comida en el parque, un Picnic. ¿Quieres venir?  
—Me encantaria!  
—¡Genial! —exclamó entusiasmada la joven. —Te espero a las 13hs, es algo tarde para almorzar pero Mina y Manuel hoy tenían compromisos que atender y van a llegar tarde, nos encontramos frente a la escuela.  
—Ahí estaré Akemi.  
La joven cortó la comunicación y Cinthya suspiró aliviada. La perspectiva de pasar el dia fuera de esa habitación le mejoró el humor de inmediato. Pero primero lo primero.  
Unos minutos más tarde Cinthya salia de su habitación dejando, tal como le había explicado Akemi, el cesto con ropa sucia frente a su puerta. Marcó la clave indicada en el panel de su puerta y una confirmación visual junto con un horario estimado de recolección apareció en el visor. Cinthya confirmó la operación y cerró la puerta.  
—Ahora ¡A comer! —exclamó.  
Los pasillos y cubiertas de la Rainbow ya empezaban a resultarle familiares, aunque las miradas que los habitantes le dirigian al pasar había pasado de la simple indiferencia a un total interés. Si, los rumores habían corrido de veras..  
Consultó la hora en el Pad y vio que faltaban solo unos minutos para las 11, horario algo tardío para desayunar, pero no pensaba saltearselo por nada del mundo.  
La cafetería la recibió con su delicioso aroma a café y su cálida atmósfera. Cinthya se sintió inmediatamente a su gusto en el lugar, cosa que ya le había pasado la otra noche cuando llegó invitada por Silvia y tomó demasiado a la ligera la cerveza de la Colonia. Se preguntó si hasta ese rumor estaría corriendo también entre los colonos en ese instante.  
Caminó directamente a la barra resistiendo a la tentación de refugiarse en alguno de los cubículos privados del fondo del salón. Al fin y al cabo no quería aislarse de todos.  
El Barman la vió aproximarse e hizo un saludo amistoso con la mano.  
—¡Buenos días! ¿Desayuno tardío o almuerzo adelantado?  
—Estoy tan hambrienta que me comería ambos, uno tras otro— dijo sonriendo. —Soy Cinthya Ross, mucho gusto.  
—El placer es mío señorita Ross. —Exclamó el hombre con una ligera reverencia.— Puede llamarme Brad, como todos.  
—Entonces llameme Cinthya— Contestó la joven sentándose en una de las banquetas. —Perdón por llegar a esta hora pero realmente estoy hambrienta.  
Brad la miró inquisitivamente, como evaluando a la persona que tenía delante. —¿Qué le parece un tostado de jamón y queso y una taza de café con leche? Eso debería apaciguar su estómago hasta la hora del almuerzo.  
Cinthya asintió con entusiasmo y el barman se puso manos a la obra. Pronto el aroma del pan tostado transformó la boca de la joven en una verdadera cascada. No podía creer lo hambrienta que estaba.  
—Dia complicado ayer ¿Verdad?  
La joven estaba tan concentrada en seguir los preparativos de Brad que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. —Algo accidentado— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero ya me habían advertido antes que El Campo era peligroso, no pensé descubrirlo por mi misma tan pronto.  
Brad colocó una taza bajo la máquina y un fino chorro de oscuro café comenzó a caer dentro de la misma, mientras tanto tomó una jarra de metal de uno de los estantes y lentamente comenzó a llenarla con la leche de una pequeña botella blanca.  
—El Campo se ha cobrado algunas vidas en el pasado. —dijo el hombre seriamente. —Desde que Ralph llegó y se hizo cargo de las operaciones más arriesgadas, la seguridad de toda la operación aumentó muchísimo— Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa. —¿Ralph esta bien?  
—Tenía unos cuantos golpes, pero al parecer Evans dijo que estaba bien y que no tenía heridas de gravedad.  
El barman asintió y continuó con su tarea. Colocó la jarra con la leche debajo de un pequeño tubo metálico y un chorro de vapor comenzó a calentar el recipiente a medida que realizaba un movimiento circular con la misma. Una vez calentada la leche la vertió inmediatamente en la taza con el café.  
—No es la primera vez que Ralph sufre accidentes ahí afuera, por cierto esos cuerpos gigantes son increíblemente resistentes y adaptados a la vida en el espacio.  
Cinthya asintió con la cabeza, todavía tenía fresca en la memoria la imagen de Ralph aplastado entre el transporte y el pedazo de casco de nave y especialmente su gesto de dolor. Por un momento había creído que el gigante había sido aplastado como un sapo.  
Brad colocó la taza de café con leche delante de Cinthya y le alcanzó unos sobres con azúcar y una cucharilla.  
—Gracias Brad. —Dijo la joven colocando azúcar en la bebida humeante. —Espero no haber causado demasiados problemas a la Colonia.  
—No te preocupes, de todo el papeleo burocrático se encarga Amanda— bromeó el hombre mientras retiraba el sandwich del grill y lo llevaba hasta la barra. —Un tostado de jamón y queso, buen provecho Cinthya.  
La joven devoró la comida con una avidez que sorprendió hasta al mismo Brad, quien en silencio retiró el plato vacío donde ni las migas habían quedado.  
—Guarde algo de lugar para el almuerzo— dijo una voz conocida. Cinthya se dió la vuelta y vió a Manuel quien la saludaba con la mano mientras arrastraba un carrito lleno de cajas y paquetes. —Buenos días Cinthya— exclamó al llegar junto a la joven. Manuel vestía un overol gris y guantes protectores. Una gorra azul y botas amarillas completaban su atuendo.  
—Buenos días Manuel, Akemi ya me había comentado que hoy tenias compromisos, pero no sabia que trabajabas los días feriados.  
El joven se quitó la gorra y se abanicó indiferente con ella. —Solamente trabajo los feriados… justamente mi trabajo consiste en distribuir la mercancía que llega en la Río Grande a los diferentes establecimientos de la Colonia.  
—¿Tu solo?  
—En realidad somos tres, nos repartimos todo el trabajo para poder terminar más rápido. ¿Ya has visto a los demás?  
—Solo hable por teléfono con Akemi, no he visto a Mina ni a Matt.  
El joven asintió y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó su Pad en cual consultó brevemente. —Me recibes ahora Brad o dejo todo esto en el medio del salón? —Como sola respuesta un trapo salió volando desde el mostrador hasta estrellarse en su rostro.  
—Ni se te ocurra —exclamó Brad abriendo la puerta lateral de la barra. —¿Esta todo?  
Manuel levantó el pad con la pantalla hacia el barman, quien hizo lo mismo con su propio aparato y una copia del remito de las mercancías se transfirió instantáneamente entre ambos.  
—Hmmmm, perfecto. —dijo examinando la pantalla. —Ayudame a entrar las cajas.  
Los paquetes no eran más grandes que una caja de zapatos, pero había al menos una veintena de ellos. Cinthya observó que no solo el café venía desde sitios distantes como Eden o La Tierra, sino también azucar, edulcorantes, tazas y utensilios varios.  
—¿No fabrican ninguna de estas cosas aquí en la Rainbow? —preguntó asombrada la joven. —Pensaba que en estas naves factorías se hacía de todo….  
Brad se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba los paquetes de manos de Manuel. —En teoria si, pero esto es alguna especie de acuerdo comercial con los militares… no tenemos total independencia económica…no todavía.  
—¿Todavía?  
Manuel y Brad se miraron un momento mientras suspiraban. —Será mejor que no te preocupes demasiado por la política de la Colonia Cin. —Dijo Manuel moviendo la cabeza.  
—Vivimos unos tiempos bastante agitados en lo que respecta a la situación de la Colonia con el Gobierno Unificado —Explicó Brad. —No son cosas que sean de mucho interés para los visitantes temporarios, pero probablemente encuentres una explicación general en los boletines de noticias de la Red Rainbow.  
Cinthya asintió y dejó la taza vacía sobre el platillo de porcelana. —¿Están en proceso de dejar de ser una Flota libre a ser una Colonia independiente?  
—Algo por el estilo. —Respondió Brad llevando las cajas hacia la parte trasera de la barra.

La joven meditó profundamente sobre el significado de esas palabras. Un movimiento independentista en una Flota Libre no era un asunto a la ligera y menos que menos teniendo en cuenta la política de tolerancia cero que solía mostrar la NUNS para con los movimientos demasiado “entusiastas”.  
Las cosas estaban cambiando por cierto, los tiempos en los que los militares controlaban a la población civil habían pasado y los gobiernos populares y democráticos tenían cada vez más peso en las decisiones de los altos mandos. Era consenso general la idea que no estaba lejana una época donde los líderes de la humanidad dejasen de ser una cúpula militar y se convirtiera en una democracia, como en los viejos tiempos anteriores a la Primera Guerra Espacial.

Un ringtone interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Cinthya consultó su Pad y vió un mensaje de Mina en la bandeja de entrada. A juzgar por el gesto simultáneo de Manuel al mirar su propio aparato, el mensaje de la joven había sido enviado a todo el grupo de amigos.  
“Salgo a las 12:30, los espero en el Parque para almorzar todos juntos” —decía el mensaje junto a un emoticon sonriente.  
—Eso significa que Mina no va a cocinar— exclamó decepcionado el joven mientras se sentaba junto a Cinthya. —No tengo nada en contra de la comida de Akemi, pero comparada con la de Mina son el día y la noche.  
—Si Akemi te escucha hablar asi seguro te golpearia con algo. —Respondió Cinthya con un reproche. —El otro dia vi su lunchera y esa comida japonesa se veía deliciosa.  
Manuel se ajustó la gorra con una sonrisa. —Eso es porque nunca has probado los platillos de Mina— aseguró. —Matt tiene una suerte enorme en que ella le cocine su almuerzo todos los días.  
—¿Ella le prepara la comida todos los días…?  
—Desde que eran niños. —Respondió Brad sumándose a la conversación. —Esos dos son inseparables.  
Cinthya se inclinó sobre la barra apoyando sus brazos sobre la madera lustrada. —Que envidia—Dijo. —Ojala yo hubiese tenido alguien a quien cocinar en mis días de instituto…  
Manuel se quedó callado sin saber que decir por lo que Brad intentó cambiar el tema de conversación. Mientras retiraba la vajilla de la barra echó una rápida mirada al Pad de Cinthya —¿Así que van a almorzar juntos? —Preguntó mientras pasaba distraídamente el paño por la superficie de madera.  
—Falta la confirmación de Matt y Silvia —Dijo Manuel incorporándose. —No los ví en toda la mañana.  
—Matt estuvo desayunando temprano, me dijo que iba a ver a Will al calabozo. A Silvia la vi un poco más tarde, ella y Tass estuvieron hablando y devorando pasteles hasta tarde.  
—Muchas gracias por la comida Brad, estuvo deliciosa. —dijo Cinthya de improviso mientras se ponía de pie. —Voy a hacer algo de tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo.  
Brad tomó su propio Pad y envió la cuenta de la consumición al aparato de Cinthya, quien colocando su dedo en la pantalla confirmó el recibo.  
—Nos vemos mas tarde Manuel —Saludó mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón.  
—Hasta luego Cinthya, ha sido un placer conocerte. —Respondió Brad mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Manuel.  
—¿Que? —preguntó el joven intrigado cuando Cinthya hubo salido y las puertas de cristal se cerraron tras ella.  
—¿No te diste cuenta, no?  
—¿De que?  
Brad movió la cabeza decepcionado. —Eso es porque todavía sos un pendejo. —Esa chica tiene el corazón roto o yo no se hacer ni un café instantáneo en saquito.


	51. Chapter 51

La oscuridad se hizo alrededor de Virya en cuanto el frente de la armadura se cerró por completo. Esta vez sin embargo la sensación de confort y seguridad no acompañó a la falta de luz, sino todo lo contrario. Virya se sentía una intrusa en la cabina de Yuwe, casi como un parásito.  
Las luces de la cabina se encendieron al sincronizarse piloto y armadura, la pantalla principal frente al rostro de la guerrera se iluminó con los numerosos indicadores de cada uno de los sistemas, listos para el combate.  
Virya se había colocado en el único lugar libre de la cabina en donde su presencia no pudiera entorpecer los movimientos de su superiora, es decir entre los pechos de Yuwe. Algo aplastada por la enorme presión de los enormes senos, desde esa posición podía ver claramente la pantalla principal buena parte de los sistemas de monitoreo secundarios, algo completamente inútil pero que su instinto la impulsaba a hacer sin darse cuenta. Pronto ambas pilotos parecían estar sincronizadas a la perfección, ya que las rutinas de observación de los diferentes sistemas eran iguales entre todos los pilotos. En el momento en el que Yuwe impulsó sus piernas para salir del hangar, Virya hizo lo mismo, solo para darse cuenta que sus piernas no estaban donde deberían  
—Estese quieta Virya —Exclamó Yuwe al sentir las patadas de la pequeña Meltran entre sus pechos.

La armadura cruzó el solitario hangar volando a unos pocos metros sobre el piso metálico mientras el resto del escuadrón contemplaba en silencio la partida de ambas guerreras. Los rostros de las Meltran no ocultaban la preocupación que sentían.  
Yuwe escrutó esos mismos rostros a través del monitor frente a ella y se sintió reconfortada. Pasase lo que pasase en esta misión suicida, el escuadrón de defensa número Treinta continuará dando sus vidas para proteger la flota Zentradi.  
Una pequeña aceleración y la cubierta terminó repentinamente delante suyo. La oscuridad del espacio las envolvió con su manto de estrellas.

Era raro también para Yuwe el compartir su armadura con otra guerrera, pero en el pequeño espacio de la cabina y la continua sensación de contacto de la pasajera eran extrañamente agradables.  
—¿Todo bien, Virya? —Preguntó  
—Si Capitán.  
La armadura viró ciento ochenta grados y sobrevoló la fragata Quitra Queleual cerca de la proa, iluminando brevemente con sus propulsores el casco de la nave. Todo era silencioso allá afuera y pronto la nave quedó atrás, completamente a oscuras. Ahora la enorme mole de la nave capital de Kreegan se perfilaba delante de ellas, silenciosa y amenazante, una de las máquinas de guerra más poderosas de la flota Zentradi, la enorme Nupetiet-Vergnitzs esperaba expectante a las dos Meltran que se acercaban lentamente por estribor.  
Virya contempló el enorme casco y las huellas de impactos a lo largo del mismo. Le pareció que los ojos de su nuevo cuerpo le permitian distinguir detalles que antes había pasado de largo ¿Como podía ser que ojos tan pequeños como los suyos pudieran registrar tantos detalles que antes pasaran por completo desapercibidos? ¿O acaso no eran sus ojos, sino su cerebro el que había cambiado? Recordó las sensaciones extrañas que había sentido al dar sus primeros pasos fuera de la vaina de micronización, era casi lo mismo, pero ahora que estaba en la cabina de una armadura, que era el ambiente para el que había sido creada para luchar, todo se le revelaba diferente, aumentado, más… real.  
Se movió inquieta en su precaria posición y Yuwe notó la intranquilidad de la piloto.  
—Estamos cerca, será mejor que se prepare.  
Virya asintió y respiró profundamente. Sea lo que sea lo que habia cambiado alla atras, no dejaria que interfiriera con la misión.  
Yuwe activó las enormes luces del frente de la armadura y ambas contemplaron en silencio su objetivo.  
La enorme estructura del misil sobresalia del casco como una excreción antinatural, desafiando con su presencia las esbeltas líneas de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs. Las enormes luces mostraban como a lo largo del enorme misil las placas de metal se habían deformado de modo tal que el cilindro parecía estar arrugado y deformado sobre sí mismo, levemente escorado hacia abajo como si luego de impactar brutalmente aún hubiera poseído una fuerza viva que lo impulsaba a salir del agujero mortal que había hecho en el casco de su víctima.  
Pero el impacto no solo había abierto una brecha en el casco, una gran sección del mismo se habia hundido hacia adentro, creando una concavidad parecida a un valle en cuyo centro se erguía la siniestra torre de destrucción y muerte.  
Virya tragó saliva, si esa cosa era gigante para los soldados y sus armaduras, para su cuerpo Micrón se trataba de una verdadera pesadilla de dimensiones colosales.  
—Capitán… yo  
—¿Que sucede Virya?  
—No tiene sentido… esa cosa es gigante, no se que pueda hacer yo con este cuerpo!  
Como única respuesta Yuwe detuvo su armadura a unos pocos metros del peligroso objeto. Ahora se encontraban flotando a merced del leve campo gravitacional de la nave de Kreegan mientras las luces hacian que el misil proyectase una enorme sombra negra sobre el casco de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, casi como si la estuviese cortando al medio solo con la oscuridad.  
—Si, por supuesto que no tiene sentido…. ¿Eso es todo, piloto Virya? ¿Algo mas que agregar como reporte de situación?  
—No sea tan dura con la recluta, carece de la experiencia en combate que usted posee, Yuwe 214.  
La voz que sonó por los parlantes de la cabina era extraña, sonaba a un Zentran pero con un tono que ninguna de las dos féminas había escuchado antes.  
—A partir de este momento yo me haré cargo de la dirección de la misión. —Continuó hablando la voz sin esperar respuesta.  
—Si señor! —Exclamaron Yuwe y Virya al unísono.  
La pantalla frente a las pilotos cambió de pronto y una imagen ocupó la totalidad del espacio frente a ellas. Ahora podian ver que el que había hablado era un Zentran de pequeñas dimensiones con la cabeza extremadamente agrandada y deformada, cruzada aqui y alla por protuberancias y venas latentes que daban al conjunto una apariencia extraña y antinatural.  
—Archivista Exedore! —Exclamó sorprendida Yuwe. —¿Está usted dentro de la nave?  
—Por supuesto— respondió serenamente el personaje. —Ahora cierre la boca y proceda con la misión, debe apagar todos los sistemas de rastreo de su armadura, pasivos o activos, quiero que se acerque a la base de ese misil sin emitir una sola particula de energia.  
Yuwe asintió y abrió la cabina frente a ella. Con los sistemas de monitoreos apagados no podía ver nada frente a ella si no lo hacía, la enorme parte frontal se elevó por sobre sus hombros y dejó a las dos Meltran contemplando en silencio la enorme mole del arma.  
—Ahora avance lentamente.  
El Queadluun floto en silencio con un pequeño impulso de las piernas de Yuwe, descendiendo alrededor del misil a unos pocos metros del mismo. Cuando estaban cerca de la base Yuwe reoriento la armadura de forma que quedara cabeza abajo, acercando la cabina lo más posible al casco destrozado de la nave de Kreegan.  
—En posición— dijo Yuwe casi en un susurro.  
—Bien, hasta ahora no detecto perturbaciones en el campo alrededor de la nave, buena señal. ¿Me recibe teniente Virya?  
—Fuerte y claro— respondió la joven.  
—Abandone la cabina y proceda a la zona de impacto, busque una entrada y solo informe si es necesario hacerlo, no vuelva a comunicarse conmigo hasta llegar a la cabeza de guerra del misil.  
—Entendido.  
La comunicación se cortó y el silencio las envolvió como antes. Virya no solo notaba los latidos de su propio corazón, sino los poderosos golpes del corazón de su compañera, que retumbaban a través de todo su cuerpo.  
—¿Lista Virya?  
La joven asintió y fue asida por la enorme mano de Yuwe, quien lentamente y con el mayor cuidado posible extrajo a la micrón de entre sus pechos y extendiendo el brazo hacia el exterior le dió un pequeño impulso con la palma de la mano  
—Buena suerte, salva a la Capitán Vaal en mi lugar Virya!  
La joven se dio vuelta mientras flotaba y contempló impasible a su compañera mientras permanecía en la cabina del Queadluun haciendo el saludo Meltran.

Lo que habia parecido una distancia corta desde la cabina del Queadluun le llevó varios minutos recorrer en gravedad zero. Virya apenas podía comprender las enormes diferencias de escala que su cerebro experimentaba con ese nuevo cuerpo. No había nada familiar que le sirviera de referencia para establecer una sola distancia, simplemente todo era demasiado grande o los objetos de su tamaño que veía, acaso por primera vez en su corta vida, no tenían nombre para ella. Las placas de metal que componian el casco de la nave no eran lisas y parejas como siempre había pensado, ahora notaba las juntas y las protuberancias de miles y miles de pequeños… ¿Que? No conocía el nombre de esos objetos que recorrían las uniones de cada placa y acaso cumplian la funcion de sostener las mismas contra el armazón de la nave. Con una sacudida de la cabeza descartó las ideas y dudas que tenia y fijó la vista delante, se acercaba a base del misil.  
Lentamente flotó hacia el casco, donde las placas y el metal retorcido formaba un laberinto alrededor del fuselaje del misil, aquí y allá flotaban fragmentos pequeños de metal, atrapados en el leve campo gravitacional y girando lentamente, cada uno en una dirección ligeramente diferente. Virya extendió el brazo con precaución y se asió de una pieza de acero, tratando de hacer la menor presión posible sobre la estructura. Ahora que había detenido su avance, pudo reorientarse de modo que avanzaba hacia arriba, trepando entre los desechos hacia la oscuridad del agujero que había dejado el impacto en la nave. Había lugar de sobra para tres o cuatro Viryas micronizadas, pero eso no la hizo sentir más tranquila.  
La oscuridad era completa, de una consistencia casi sólida que ninguna luz del fondo de estrellas del exterior podía disipar jamás. Sin dudar un segundo, Virya penetró en ella, completamente decidida a cumplir su misión o morir en el intento.

El tirón la tomó por sorpresa, no había tenido en cuenta que en el interior de la nave de Kreegan había gravedad artificial y en cuanto su cuerpo penetró por la abertura, todo su peso se materializó de pronto, lanzandola contra el piso que, desde su perspectiva, era ahora el techo. El golpe le arrancó un aullido de dolor, había caído desde una distancia ridícula para un Zentradi, pero que para su actual cuerpo era de varios metros de altura. Por suerte la aceleración no había sido instantánea y no golpeó el ¿techo? a velocidad terminal, pero fue un golpe fuerte y su nuevo cuerpo se resintió.  
Virya quedó tendida sin poder moverse. Estaba experimentando un dolor terrible en el hombro izquierdo, en absoluto comparable a lo que había sentido en ocasiones anteriores, cuando durante los intensos entrenamientos lastimaba su cuerpo al extremo. Este cuerpo, su nuevo cuerpo era frágil, increíblemente frágil ¿Que estaba pensando el Archivista Exedore al usarla en ese plan?  
Permaneció inmóvil, sujetandose el hombro herido, paralizada por el dolor y las dudas. Era la primera vez que perdía el control de su cuerpo y la idea la enfadaba. Apretó los dientes y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse.  
Se dió vuelta, posando la vista en el agujero varios metros allá arriba en donde algunas estrellas asomaban en la negrura. El dolor remitia lentamente, pero seguía teniendo el costado entumecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí tirada sin moverse? Lentamente se arrastró hacia una de las paredes y apoyó su espalda contra el metal.  
La misión, debía continuar con la misión.  
Se puso de pie con dificultad, siempre apoyándose en la pared, que en la oscuridad de la cubierta le servía como punto de referencia para no sentirse por completo perdida. Con lentitud levantó la mano derecha hacia el casco y accionó la luz del mismo. Las tinieblas retrocedieron a su alrededor y pudo contemplar con asombro el espectáculo de ruinas donde se encontraba.  
había caído en una pequeña plataforma que colgaba precariamente de solo un trozo de pared, unos cuantos metros más y hubiese caído a través de toda la cubierta interna de la nave y vaya a saber cuando hubiese golpeado contra el fondo.  
La fuerza del impacto había creado una onda de choque que había aplastado varias cubiertas sobre si mismas, nada tenía sentido en ese caos de hierros y metales retorcidos, aquí y allá había pasarelas o pasillos partidos al medio o retorciéndose sobre si mismos, era incomprensible.  
Solo el misil conservaba una identidad propia y, como un enorme pilar ahora un poco más estrecho, continuaba a través de la ruina, siempre hacia la misma dirección.  
Ahora que por fin tenía una verdadera referencia, Virya ya no dudaba. Con lentitud y paso a paso comenzó a descender de la plataforma donde se encontraba, usando las vigas de metal que cruzaban el espacio en diferentes direcciones como precarios puentes sobre el negro abismo. No tenía entrenamiento de ningún tipo para afrontar esa situación, pero su resolución le daba fuerzas y si erraba de camino o llegaba a un punto muerto, volvía sobre sus pasos y probaba descolgarse por otro sitio, cruzando con lentitud pero decidida esa jungla de acero y desechos, siempre en dirección del gigantesco misil.

Aquí y allá, a veces trepando, otras veces balanceándose entre vigas tan estrechas que serían invisibles para un Zentradi, unas pocas veces dando un salto traicionero sobre placas que se movían incluso con su pequeño peso, Virya caminó por lo que le parecieron horas, siempre descendiendo alrededor de lo que ya había dejado de ser un misil para convertirse en una especie de edificio o estructura interna de la nave de Kreegan. A medida que descendía, el daño era cada vez mayor y los escombros estaban cada vez más apilados y juntos entre si, dificultando el avance.  
Finalmente no pudo continuar, frente a ella se erguía una pared de metal doblado en varias capas, sin ninguna abertura o acceso por donde pudiese entrar. Desanimada y casi sin aliento se recostó contra la pared sin saber que hacer.  
El hombro ya casi no le dolia pero se sentía cansada, mas cansada de lo que jamas habia estado antes. Su cuerpo no solo era frágil, sinó que se agotaba deprisa, era una verdadera carga para la mente. ¿Por qué habría de existir seres con cuerpos tan imperfectos? La sola idea de haberse convertido en un microniano inútil la hizo tener náuseas…. ¿Náuseas? Comprendió de pronto que lo que sentía era algo nuevo, algo que nunca habia experimentado antes, pero de alguna forma sabía la palabra para ello. Su estómago dolía, a pesar de no haberse golpeado con nada durante su trayecto, algo estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo.  
Virya se sujetó el vientre con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia delante. No era justo, no iba a dejar que su cuerpo se interpusiera entre ella y la misión.  
Abrió los ojos y contempló a su enemigo, la enorme torre de metal retorcido que parecía mirarla desafiante, haciendo muecas con cada una de las grietas y fisuras alrededor de su estructura. Virya se soltó el vientre. Grietas y fisuras en el misil… ¿Acaso..?

Se arrastró lentamente entre los desechos, cada vez más cerca del enorme objeto. Ahora podía ver claramente a la luz que proyectaba su casco, las paredes del misil estaban desgarradas y agujereadas por los impactos de los proyectiles del escuadrón de defensa, muchos de esos impactos eran de proyectiles más grandes que el cuerpo de Virya, sin pensarlo dos veces se encaramó a uno de ellos y miró hacia dentro.  
Habia un espacio, una pequeña separación entre el blindaje externo y la carga explosiva del arma, estrecha, pero lo suficiente para permitir a su pequeño cuerpo arrastrarse a través del mismo. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas logró pasar por una de las aberturas que la metralla habia hecho y arrastrandose con el vientre pegado al interior del misil, descendió dificultosamente los últimos metros.  
Jadeando, con el sudor cayéndole frente a sus ojos, se arrastró en un esfuerzo final, pasando su cuerpo por una fisura apenas más grande que su cintura y con un alarido se arrojó del otro lado y cayó un par de metros, completamente agotada y rendida, casi sin poder ver lo que habia a su alrededor.  
Una Meltran de cabellos verdes la contemplaba desde las alturas, era una visión extraña pero a la vez familiar, como si no pudiese ser de otra forma. Virya giró la cabeza y vió que estaba en un lugar conocido, familiar. Era la cabina de un Queadluun y ella estaba acostada sobre el regazo de la piloto, quien la observaba impasiva, como si en realidad no la estuviese viendo.

—¿Ca- Capitán Vaal? —logró susurrar Virya, extendiendo la mano hacia lo alto, juzgando mal las proporciones de la Meltran y las de su propio cuerpo.  
La guerrera pareció reaccionar ante el sonido de su propio nombre. Sus ojos, hasta ese momento casi velados por la alienación parecieron recuperar algo de brillo.  
Ni la Meltran ni la Micrón se movieron durante un rato, parecían estar paralizadas en medio de un cruce de miradas infinito; Virya muy débil y dolorida para hablar y la Capitan Vaal, acaso herida o moribunda, sin dar apenas señales de vida.  
De pronto virya recordó a Exedore, era hora de llamarlo, lentamente elevó su mano derecha hasta el casco y con dificultad accionó el enlace de comunicaciones.  
—A- Aqui Vi-Virya —la garganta le dolía y las palabras salían con dificultad. —Es… estoy con Vaal.


	52. Chapter 52

La pesada pieza de armadura cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Jim suspiró resignado y miró el trozo de metal con desagrado. Quitando todas las partes del fuselaje que habían sido dañadas por el cañon de energia le permitirían a su avión transformarse nuevamente, pero al ver la cantidad de piezas acumuladas debajo de su nave comenzó a replantearse la idea seriamente. Muchas partes críticas del VF-17S2 habían quedado expuestas al quitar las capas de blindaje, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno.  
Las buenas noticias eran que solo uno de los sistemas de respaldo del caza se había freído irremediablemente y aún disponía de los dos restantes, lo que según el manual de vuelo lo autorizaba a operar el avión en emergencias, siempre y cuando el daño no implicase peligro de vida para el piloto.  
Jim desconectó su pad del puerto de diagnóstico que estaba por detrás de la cabina y continuó con su tarea. Usando una llave manual purgó los restos del acople para la vaina FOLD, ahora perdida y destrozada flotando allá, en algún lugar del campo. Arrojó la pieza a la pila de chatarra y se enderezó cansadamente, no estaba acostumbrado a esa labor de mantenimiento.  
Con agilidad saltó desde el caza hacia la cubierta metálica y volvió a recorrer la periferia del mismo en busca de detalles que hubiese pasado por alto. Había recorrido cada uno de los recovecos de su nave, pero aún así volvió a examinar detenidamente las partes que habían perdido su blindaje externo, poniendo especial cuidado en los enormes motores de reacción que, milagrosamente, aún funcionaban.

Extrajo nuevamente su pad y lo conectó a una pequeña abertura del motor izquierdo. Inmediatamente la pantalla del aparato mostró la información y condición del mecanismo, indicando que estaba listo para realizar un diagnóstico.   
Jim repitió la operación con el motor derecho y obtuvo los mismos resultados. Todo parecía estar a punto para una prueba de arranque, solo faltaba una cosa.  
—Aquí el Teniente Primero Jim Glenn ¿Me recibe Torre?  
Por un fugaz momento fantaseo con escuchar la voz de Tass por el auricular del casco, pero era imposible, la chica debería estar durmiendo a esa hora y no la vería hasta la tarde… Tass, todavía no podía creer que la hubiese robado un beso en el ascensor ¿Como se había dejado llevar asi de impulsivamente por su deseo? Ojala que Tass no lo viera como un DonJuan descarado y que hacia eso con cada chica en un puerto diferente… a decir verdad ese había sido su primer beso.  
—Aqui Torre ¿En que puedo asistirlo Teniente…?  
La voz de Rebecca hizo volver en si a Jim, quien dejó caer el pad al por la sorpresa pero pudo atajarlo en un rápido movimiento antes que golpease el piso.  
—¿...Teniente?  
—Ah… solo queria informar que voy a hacer una prueba de motor en el hangar.  
Por supuesto el pedido era una simple formalidad, pero Jim había decidido apegarse por completo al manual y no desoír ninguna advertencia a futuro, bastante cerca del desastre había estado el día anterior…  
—¿Quiere que le envíe al equipo de apoyo, Teniente?  
Rebbeca se refería al transporte con el generador, equipo que se usaba exclusivamente para poner en marcha las enormes plantas de poder de las naves que llegaban al hangar, mas no todas las naves requerían de alimentación externa para encenderse. Jim declinó el ofrecimiento amablemente.  
—No es necesario….  
—Llameme Rebecca, Teniente— contestó la mujer. —Ya hemos intercambiado suficiente charla como para ameritar que nos presentemos.  
Jim meditó unos segundos las palabras de la controladora. Pensó en el control de vuelo de su base y de cómo a pesar de haber seguido las instrucciones de ese equipo de hombres y mujeres durante varios años, no conocía ni un solo nombre, ni siquiera un simple apodo. Definitivamente la vida en la Periferia era mucho más simple.  
—No hace falta Rebecca, voy a usar las baterías auxiliares de mi nave, de paso las someto a prueba a ver que tanto sufrieron durante la explosión.

A varios cientos de metros por encima de Jim, dentro de la torre de control de la Rainbow , Rebecca suspiraba disimuladamente. La pantalla frente a la que estaba sentada mostraba una de las cámaras del hangar principal, donde podía verse en primer plano a la Río Grande y más atrás, enmarcado en el resplandor de luz que despedía un proyector solitario, el avión de Jim.   
—Por cierto— agregó Jim por el comunicador— Será mejor que le avises a los del carguero que voy a hacer un poco de ruido. ¿Como son los estándares de polución acústica en la Rainbow?  
—Eso tendrian que saberlo tú y Cintia, para eso vinieron ¿No? —Comentó entre risas la mujer.—La Rio Grande está terminando de descargar las últimas provisiones, no deberían tardar demasiado, pero les avisaré de tus intenciones.  
—Gracias Rebecca.  
—No hay de qué guapo, por cierto, el Capitán de la Rio es un ex piloto de la NUNS, tal vez quieras hablar con él o compartir un trago en el bar.  
Jim levantó la vista en dirección al carguero, apenas separado por medio centenar de metros de oscuridad. La mayoría de los técnicos que se movían alrededor de la nave ya se habían retirado y solo quedaba un reducido grupo de trabajadores y un par de vehículos de transporte. Sobre la escalerilla que daba acceso a la cabina Jim vió a un hombre de pie junto a la puerta que miraba en su dirección.  
El Teniente levantó la mano en señal de saludo y el hombre respondió con el mismo gesto. No estaba seguro de como pero de alguna forma sabía que aquel hombre era el Capitán de la Rio. Tal vez por su postura o por su presencia, o tal vez un mero presentimiento, pero lo sabía.

—Así que también eres rápido para hacer amigos.— Jim reconoció de inmediato la nueva voz.  
—Y usted para observarme por lo que veo, Capitán— respondió con seriedad el piloto.  
Amanda no pestañeó siquiera ante la respuesta. —No se preocupe Teniente, no usamos las cámaras de seguridad del hangar para espiar en su avión aunque… —La mujer hizo una pausa y miró con atención la pantalla. —A su aeronave se la ve en bastante mal estado ¿Está usted seguro que no explotará dentro del hangar?  
Jim miró en dirección a la oscuridad, preguntándose donde estaria la cámara. —La inspección preliminar no muestra daño crítico— dijo. —Voy a evaluar el estado de los motores y los sistemas de navegación.  
—Tiene autorización para ello Teniente— contestó la Capitán volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón— y no dude en solicitar la ayuda de mi equipo para todo lo que necesite.  
Y a decir verdad era algo que Jim apreciaria. Había visto trabajar al equipo de Amanda en el transporte que había vuelto del campo junto con ellos y se sorprendió de la velocidad y eficiencia con la que los operarios desmontaron la nave y se la llevaron a los talleres de reparación. Ni una sola tuerca había quedado en el lugar donde se había posado la nave en tan malas condiciones.  
A comparación, el trabajo de los técnicos de su base le parecía lenta y desganada, como si mantener en condiciones la otrora prestigiosa fuerza de cazas de la NUNS fuese una tarea mundana ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿En que se había convertido el ejército que tanto admiraba de niño?  
—Gracias Capitán, pero creo que no hará falta, ya he removido todos los componentes sueltos… eso sí, le solicitaria por favor que no limpien o toquen nada, la junta de investigación querrá examinar los restos seguramente.  
Unos segundos de silencio en la comunicación bastaron para darle una idea a Jim de lo importante que era la pregunta que a continuación realizó Amanda.  
—Con respecto a eso ¿Ya se ha comunicado con sus superiores, Teniente?  
—No. —respondió Jim. —Todavía no me he comunicado.  
Por supuesto, Jim daba por descontado que si hubiese enviado alguna transmisión desde su nave, incluso con el máximo protocolo de encriptación, Amanda lo sabría. No tenía caso que intentase negarlo o hacerse la desentendida.  
—El daño que sufrió su aeronave es demasiado severo, realmente me sorprende que no haya informado sobre lo sucedido.—comentó casi al descuido la Capitán.  
Jim suspiró y se apoyó en una de las alas, observando el movimiento de las personas que trabajaban alrededor de la Río Grande. —Lo se— dijo. —Pero conociendo los protocolos de la NUNS es casi seguro que no moverán un dedo hasta que les informe detalladamente el estado de la nave y les de un motivo lo suficientemente justificado para que se dignen a enviar a alguien para que nos saque de aquí.  
—Usted no es el único que desprecia la burocracia del gobierno, Teniente.  
Jim se sorprendió ante la sorpresiva muestra de sinceridad por parte de Amanda. Burocracia… si, era una forma políticamente correcta de referirse a la inoperancia de ciertos sectores de la plana mayor de las fuerzas armadas.

Un pequeño pitido de su reloj le recordó lo tarde que era. Si queria empezar con la prueba de motor debería ponerse manos a la obra de inmediato.  
—Voy a comenzar con las pruebas de motor ahora mismo— dijo.  
—Copiado Teniente, puede comenzar cuando guste, la Rio Grande ya ha sido informada— contestó Rebecca.  
Como confirmación de las palabras de la controladora, Jim comprobó que se había formado un pequeño grupo de curiosos que lo observaban detenidamente desde donde estaba aterrizado el carguero. Suspiró con resignación y trepó a la cabina de su caza con la misma agilidad de siempre.  
Poner en marcha un avión que está apagado en plataforma se denomina inicio “Oscuro & Frío” (1) ya que el piloto debe seguir una serie de pasos para activar cada uno de los diferentes sistemas de la aeronave, desde el panel de instrumentos hasta los dos enormes motores de reacción. Por supuesto, Jim conocía todo el procedimiento de memoria y hasta podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados (De hecho, era un requerimiento OBLIGATORIO de los pilotos de las fuerzas especiales poder hacer un inicio Oscuro & Frío con los ojos vendados y en un tiempo cronometrado) pero para una prueba de motor no necesitaba hacer el procedimiento completo.  
Comenzó por conectar las baterías auxiliares, que brindarian la energía suficiente para hacer funcionar el generador auxiliar de la nave, más conocido como APU.  
Una vez que las baterías estuvieron conectadas y el flujo de energía era estable, Jim encendió el APU por medio de una llave en el panel lateral izquierdo. Una vibración casi imperceptible sacudió al avión al encenderse el generador. Jim mantuvo los ojos fijos en el pequeño indicador de revoluciones, atento a cualquier anomalía en el mismo.  
Al alcanzar un ritmo estable desconectó las baterías auxiliares y dirigió la energía del APU hacia el panel principal de instrumentos, que se iluminó por completo al comenzar las rutinas de carga y chequeo del software de navegación y combate.  
El panel de alarmas se iluminó como un árbol de navidad, pero Jim ya estaba preparado y silenció el dispositivo manualmente. Una de las computadoras de abordo estaba completamente muerta por lo que las dos restantes se estaban haciendo cargo de los sistemas y de la revisión de los mismos, Jim notó la marcada lentitud del proceso ahora que el caza había perdido un tercio de su poder de procesamiento, las barras de comprobación se llenaban más lentamente y algunos de las pantallas ni se habían encendido todavía.  
Espero pacientemente a que los sistemas automáticos le devolviese el control de la nave, cosa que demoró unos cinco eternos minutos más.

Seleccionó el motor izquierdo y, cruzando los dedos con una mano, con la otra activó la secuencia de encendido automática. El APU se aceleró repentinamente para enviar todo el poder al motor seleccionado y ahora sí, un fuerte temblor recorrió la maltrecha nave. Lentamente los alaves de la turbina comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápidamente a medida que Jim observaba los indicadores del panel de instrumentos. Veinte Mil, treinta mill… las RPM subian normalmente, pero Jim notaba que la vibración era mayor de la normal. Evidentemente la célula de la nave estaba dañada ¿Podrian repararla? ¿O su aeronave estaría condenada a ser piezas de repuesto para los pocos VF-17S2 que quedaban activos en la base?   
El motor izquierdo se estabilizó finalmente y Jim suspiró aliviado. Ahora el derecho.  
Repitió los mismos pasos, vigilando constantemente los indicadores para asegurarse que el motor ganaba velocidad de forma continua. La vibración del fuselaje también había aumentado y una nueva luz apareció en el panel de alarma, pero era un aviso ajeno a los propulsores. Jim tragó saliva y empujó la palanca de potencia unos pocos milímetros hacia delante.  
Los motores respondieron al unísono y el caza se sacudió en el lugar, impedido de rodar por la cubierta al dejar Jim los frenos puestos.   
Desde la Río Grande se elevó un coro de gritos y aplausos.   
Jim sonrió satisfecho, con los motores funcionado ya tenía una preocupación menos. Empujó uno de los pedales y las toberas vectoriales del caza respondieron inmediatamente, subiendo y bajando primero y luego moviéndose hacia los lados.  
Volvió su atención hacia los indicadores de presión de los fluidos hidráulicos, la verdadera sangre del caza y al responsable de que todas las partes móviles del mismo respondieran a la perfección. Cualquier disminución de la presión podría indicar una fuga del preciado líquido y ante esa situación, definitivamente tendría que quedarse en tierra.  
Con alivio comprobó que la presión en el sistema primario y secundario era normal, por lo que se dedicó al último paso de la inspección de sistemas; las computadoras de abordo.  
El VF-17S2 cuenta con tres computadoras ubicadas en diferentes partes de del fuselaje. Si bien cada una de ellas cumple un rol diferente, pueden intercambiar o compartir funciones o ayudarse mutuamente en caso que las tareas a realizar requieran de una mayor cantidad de cálculo. Ahora que una de ellas, la ubicada en la popa de la nave había quedado inutilizada, las dos restantes se habían repartido la carga de operaciones para mantener a la aeronave y sus sistemas operativos.  
Incluso con solo el 66% de su poder de procesamiento, el VF-17S2 seguia teniendo uno de los mejores sistemas de guerra electrónica de la flota, pero asi y todo Jim no necesitaba de esa capacidad en su situación actual.  
Revisó los diferentes sistemas y comenzó a desactivar manualmente aquellos que no eran necesarios. Encriptación y desencriptación de datos en tiempo real, Escaneo de bandas subdimensionales, Interferencias electrónicas avanzadas, Jim desactivó los sistemas uno a uno mientras observaba como la temperatura y actividad de las computadoras se iba reduciendo al tener menos trabajo asignado.  
Algo en la lista captó su atención.  
Era un detalle insignificante, pero lo suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Jim.   
Los sistemas de contramedidas estaban activos y funcionando, pero una pequeña línea doble ocupaba el lugar del recuadro que indicaba la actividad del mismo. Esa pequeña doble linea significaba que estaban activas opciones personalizadas y no las que venían programadas por defecto en los sistemas. Jim jamás había cambiado esas opciones, de hecho el manual prohibía expresamente el cambio de las mismas.  
Presionó la opción de detalles y todos los sistemas de contramedidas se desplegaron en la pantalla. Tal y como esperaba todos estaban activos, desde los dispensadores de bengalas hasta los de señuelos y las interferencias electrónicas y la base de datos de señales IFF para engañar misiles enemigos. Nada parecía fuera de lugar.  
—¿Seria un bug? —murmuró desconcertado. Las computadoras parecian funcionar bien y Jim podía comprobarlo hasta cierto punto ¿Pero el Software? Ya era un campo completamente ajeno a su preparación.   
Pensó en Tass y en lo que la chica le había contado esa mañana en la que se habían conocido en aquel mismo lugar, bajo las mismas luces del hangar que ahora lo iluminaban. La joven era ingeniera en sistemas o algo asi, tal vez… Jim movió la cabeza como tratando de quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Tass era una civil y por más buena que sea en su campo no podría hacer nada con la avanzada arquitectura de las computadoras de su nave, seguramente hasta el lenguaje del software sería una cosa secreta y ajena a los conocimientos de los civiles.

Decidió repasar el mismo la lista de contramedidas una por una en busca de alguna pista, pero se dió cuenta que los parámetros que podía modificar era muy técnicos y pronto se perdió entre diferentes tipos de frecuencias y ondas y lenguajes lógicos. Solo cuando consultó los detalles de la vaina lanzadora de contramedidas encontró algo de información que podía entender.  
La computadora detectaba cada amenaza al caza y asignaba un tipo de contramedida adecuado para cada peligro en particular. Los misiles por ejemplo podían ser combatidos de dos formas diferentes: Evasión o intercepción.  
La evasión no hacía falta explicarla, pero la intercepción tenía, a su vez, dos formas diferentes de actuar; Softkill y Hardkill.  
Softkill se denomina a todo tipo de interferencia o ataque electrónico hacia la amenaza en cierne. Enviar un IFF específico o crear señales de retorno de radar diferentes o incluso interceptar las emisiones de la amenaza y devolverlas cambiadas para engañar, todo estaba permitido en el campo de batalla.  
Hardkill por el otro lado se centraba en destruir la amenaza por medios directos, ya sea usando las armas del caza o incluso hackeando los sensores del mismo para intentar una desactivación remota.  
Los señuelos que el VF-17S2 portaban eran una combinación de bengalas y señuelos que, usados en conjunto con ciertas maniobras evasivas, se consideraban medidas Softkill de gran eficacia.  
La computadora de abordo se encargaba de dispensar dichos señuelos en base a patrones programados de forma automática que evitaban al piloto el trabajo de hacerlo en forma manual y por consiguiente permitian que toda la concentración del mismo se vuelque en el vuelo y ataque de los objetivos. Había más de cincuenta patrones diferentes cargados solamente para las bengalas, que abarcaban diferentes tipos de amenazas, desde pequeños misiles guiados por calor hasta grandes misiles antinave.  
Todos estaban activos y en funcionamiento, pero Jim notó algo que se repetia en forma uniforme, por lo que seleccionó uno de los patrones y examinó los detalles de ejecución. Lo que vió no tenía ningún sentido.  
Uno de los valores asignaba el tiempo en centésimas de segundo de lanzamiento de bengalas a partir de la confirmación de amenaza de los sensores, pero el número era anormalmente alto. Jim trató de hacer un cálculo mental y finalmente activó el Pad con la aplicación de conversión de medidas. Lo que vió le puso la piel de gallina.  
El sistema de contramedidas estaba programado para lanzar bengalas con tres horas de retraso.


	53. Chapter 53

—No me gusta nada— repitió Amanda por cuarta o quinta vez esa mañana.  
Rebecca miró con interés a su Capitana; si Amanda estaba preocupada por algo era mejor prestarle atención y si además lo decía abiertamente era que la cosa se había puesto seria.  
—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones…?  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó la gorra hasta casi tapar su rostro por completo.   
—Pasó demasiado tiempo ya y casi todos los escenarios quedaron descartados— Amanda extrajo su Pad y tecleó una serie de comandos que pronto se reprodujeron en la enorme pantalla holográfica en el centro de la cubierta. —Incluso si no detectaron la ola primaria directamente, deberían haber detectado la resonancia posterior.  
La oficial de comunicaciones sorbió un pequeño trago de su taza de café y volvió a colocarlo sobre el platillo de porcelana mientras observaba la pantalla.  
—La Barrow se esta callendo a pedazos literalmente, Amanda.  
—Lo se Rebbie, pero no conoces lo suficiente a Leonardo— dijo con una sonrisa. —Es la clase de hombre que hace que las cosas funcionen.

La animación que se mostraba en la pantalla reproducía una simulación de la fuerza de marea de la descarga de energia dimensional que había sido disparada en El Campo. Si bien el vector de la misma se alejaba en una dirección bien definida hacia los límites exteriores de la galaxia, la onda expansiva emitida desde el campo se extendía como los anillos en la superficie una charca en la que un niño travieso hubiese arrojado una piedra. El mapa mostraba que muchas de estas ondas habían alcanzado la posición estimada de la Barrow hacia más de trece horas.  
—¿Porque no han dado señales de alarma? —volvió a inquirir Amanda. —¿Haz revisado los canales militares?  
—Como cinco veces— respondió la mujer morena. —Ninguna comunicación subdimensional ha pasado por esta región del espacio en las últimas doce horas.

Amanda se reclinó hacia delante mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas. La falta de comunicaciones en el espacio que los rodeaba no era algo extraño en si, esa clase de “Blackouts” solía suceder cada cierto tiempo, principalmente por el modo en que la NUNS manejaba las comunicaciones en el espacio dimensional.

Luego de la Primera Guerra Espacial, las noticias de que la flota de Boddole-Zer no era la única armada Zentradi que viajaba por la galaxia en busca de indicios de Protocultura para borrarla de la existencia causaron no poca alarma entre los mandos de la UNSpacy.   
Para empeorar aún más la situación de la debilitada humanidad, era evidente que se trataba de una cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguna de las transmisiones de radio originadas en La Tierra en los últimos 100 años revelase la posición de la humanidad a una de las tantas flotas que acechaban ahí fuera y dado que la cantidad estimada de estas últimas rondaban en los miles, las probabilidades de una intercepción y triangulación exitosa de una de ellas comenzaron a ser lo bastante alarmantes para justificar el pánico del Alto Mando.  
Para el año 2009, las primeras señales de radio habían recorrido “apenas” un centenar de años luz desde su origen, por lo que era necesario hacer algo y pronto.

La solución llegó en forma de un complejo y exhaustivo control de las comunicaciones mediante la expansión planificada de la red de comunicaciones dimensional, más comúnmente llamada Red Galaxy, de forma que todo tipo de señal producida por la humanidad debía ser contenida y aislada del resto de la Galaxia.  
Fue uno de los logros más importantes de los primeros gobernantes de la humanidad de la posguerra, casi tan importante como el inicio de la colonización e inmigración a través de toda la galaxia.   
La clave, por supuesto, fue la tecnología FOLD.  
Disponer de la capacidad de viajar más rápido que la luz hizo posible “adelantarse” a la burbuja en expansión de las ondas de radio originadas en La Tierra. Mediante la colocación de una red de interceptores a lo largo del camino de dichas ondas, se logró interferir y enmascarar las emisiones originales, creando ecos y distorsiones que ocultaran el origen de las mismas y engañaran a cualquier oyente que las interceptarse.  
El plan demoró casi diez años en llevarse a cabo y demandó la instalación de miles de satélites a lo largo de centenares de años luz en una especie de “burbuja” alrededor del camino de las ondas, pero cuando finalmente se completó, la humanidad pudo respirar tranquila. Ni una sola onda de radio escaparia al cerco de interferencia galactico.  
O al menos eso era lo que se pensaba.   
El siguiente paso fue la instalación de la Red Galaxy, de forma que la humanidad pudiera estar en contacto a medida que se adentraba cada vez más en la Galaxia inexplorada.   
Cientos de miles de satélites FOLD de comunicaciones fueron desplegados a lo largo, ancho y alto de la Galaxia, creando una telaraña de comunicaciones dimensionales que enlazaba todos los planetas, flotas y asentamientos humanos en una gigantesca red controlada exclusivamente por los militares.  
Durante treinta años la Red creció y se expandió por todo el territorio, acortando los tiempos de respuesta a la vez que aumentaba la cantidad de datos transmitidos, lenta pero inexorablemente la Red cubrió la galaxia.

Pero el temor a los Zentradi no había desaparecido, no del todo.  
Seguían allí, miles de flotas, luchando y aniquilando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, pero siempre lejos, siempre en dirección al centro de la Galaxia.  
Bases de observación remota como la Barrow habían sido creadas por toda la periferia, para buscar y localizar estas flotas y advertir al Alto Mando a tiempo. La humanidad debía estar en guardia para evitar la aniquilación total, no volverían a tener tanta suerte una segunda vez.

Pero a medida que pasaban los años no se descubrieron nuevas flotas. Alrededor de unas veinte flotas clase V (Aproximadamente del tamaño de la flota de Boddole-Zer) habian sido identificadas y monitoreadas a lo largo de los años, pero estaban demasiado lejos de las zonas de exploración y control humanas.  
Para el año 2049 se llegó a la conclusión de que ninguna flota Zentradi ponia en riesgo la supervivencia de la Humanidad, de modo que todos los esfuerzos debian dedicarse a la inmigración de la gente y no en la supervivencia.  
La humanidad estaba, oficialmente, a salvo.  
—Son los hombres como Leonardo Viccenzo los que nos protegen hoy en día— dijo Amanda levantándose del sillón. —La NUNS puede perder todo el tiempo que quiera mirándose el ombligo, pero son las manos de Leo las que mantienen en funcionamiento los ojos y oídos que podrían evitar un segundo Holocausto de la raza humana.

Rebbeca no respondió, pero siguió con la mirada preocupada los movimientos de su Capitana. Amanda caminó hasta la pequeña cocina que había instalada en la Torre de Control, donde una pequeña cafetera mantenía un café oscuro y aromático, siempre a punto para aliviar las necesidades de las Conejitas del puente.  
—Si este apagón de comunicaciones es obra de la NUNS, peor momento no podian haber elegido para llevarlo a cabo.—lentamente llenó su taza favorita con el oscuro líquido— ¿Cuando recibimos el último paquete de datos?  
—A las veintidós horas y cuarenta y dos minutos del día de ayer.  
—¿Origen?  
—Un “Ping” de sincronización de HGFS-37997, a treinta y cuatro AL de distancia.  
La Capitana bebió un sorbo de café y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la gran proyección holográfica en forma de globo que mostraba los alrededores de la Colonia.  
—Eso es casi cuatro horas más tarde del “incidente” de Ralph y los demás ¿Correcto?  
—Un poco más de tres horas si ¿No crees que esté relacionado, verdad?  
La luz azulada del radar iluminó el rostro de la mujer y acentuó las arrugas de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Podía todo estar relacionado? No, era imposible, la cantidad de variables que podían influir en los acontecimiento largamente planificados….  
—No Rebbie, no lo creo, pero aun asi sigue sin gustarme nada. ¿Haz revisado nuestro enlace de datos a la Red Galaxy?  
—Nuestro Sistema de Comunicaciones esta operativo y transmitiendo, al menos nuestros paquetes de datos están entrando al espacio dimensional sin ningún problema, pero sin feedback de los satélites no sabria decirte si están llegando a destino o se pierden por el camino.  
Un pequeño aviso sonoro interrumpió el silencio de la torre de control, Amanda sintió un escalofrío al reconocerlo.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rebecca girando su silla —¿Viene de la terminal de Tass?  
Amanda dejó la taza sobre una de las consolas y caminó hacia el puesto de control que usaba Tass para monitorear los sistemas lógicos de la Rainbow.   
La pantalla, usualmente bloqueada con alguna fotografía de aviones o naves que le gustaban tanto a la joven, mostraba un pequeño aviso de alerta, uno que Amanda ya había visto antes.  
—Es un programa de Tass de monitoreo de la Red Rainbow— explicó Amanda mientras tomaba asiento frente a la terminal.  
Extrajo su Pad y activó uno de los comandos de seguridad principales del sistema de acceso universal de la nave, la llave maestra por decirlo de algún modo, pero su mano se detuvo indecisa sobre el cristal del aparato. Nunca había entrado a la terminal de Tass sin su permiso, aunque como Capitán tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, su conciencia le indicaba que no debía hacerlo.  
Respiró hondo y activó la terminal. La fotografía de un gigantesco VB-6 König Monster desapareció de la pantalla y dió lugar a la interfaz que había creado Tass para monitorear a la Colonia. Amanda no sabía ni remotamente como se manejaba esa especie de telaraña de números y palabras que se deslizaban por la pantalla en una cascada continua de datos que apenas podía seguir con la vista, mas no le importaba eso. Tocó con el dedo la ventana con la alerta de seguridad y la misma se amplió mostrando un resumen de lo detectado.

Una palabra, tan solo bastó leer una palabra para que el semblante de Amanda cambiase de color, lo que sumado a la tenue luz azul del radar, le daba a su rostro un aspecto fantasmagórico. Pero eso no era todo, en cuanto leyó el origen de la alerta, supo que las cosas habían empezado a salir de su control.

La palabra era “Virya”, el origen: la computadora de a bordo del VF-17S2 que estaba aparcado en el hangar principal.


	54. Chapter 54

«Deme un reporte de la situación» Había dicho el Archivista y Virya trató de describir la escena lo mejor que pudo.  
—Hay sangre— dijo calmadamente. —Mucha.  
Había sangre por toda la cabina de la armadura, cosa que particularmente no había llamado la atención de la joven recluta quien ya había experimentado en carne propia lo que una pequeña hemorragia podía causar en gravedad cero; la sangre se unia en bolas gelatinosas a medio coagular que flotaban por todo el espacio libre y se adherían a cualquier superficie de la cabina.  
—La piloto esta en estado de shock, veo movimiento ocular y respiración lenta pero continua, numerosos traumas en la zona del tórax y miembros superiores. —La joven retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó una de las pantallas del instrumental mientras utilizaba la luz de su casco para iluminar la parte inferior de la cabina. —Severo trauma en miembros inferiores, aplastamiento con rotura de hueso expuesta y amputación parcial. Hemorragia aparentemente contenida.  
Virya terminó de hablar y guardó silencio a la espera de órdenes. Nunca había visto heridas como esas, ni siquiera durante su breve visita a la bahía médica de la fragata de Dulmei. Habia visto morir a Meltrans con heridas más pequeñas que esas.

Varios kilómetros más allá de la cabina, Exedore frunció el ceño al terminar de escuchar el reporte de Virya. —No se que suceda primero— dijo en voz alta sabiendo que solo Dulmei o la recluta podrían oír sus palabras— Si muere la piloto o explota el misil…. en todo caso debemos apresurarnos. Teniente Virya….  
Si Vaal moría, la armadura moriría con ella.  
—Sí señor— contestó la joven.  
—Intente establecer contacto verbal con la Capitan Vaal  
Virya asintió y comenzó a trepar por entre los restos del traje y las enormes formas amarillentas de espuma sólida que se habían formado para tapar las numerosas hemorragias que habia sufrido el cuerpo de la piloto. Cuando llegó a la altura del pecho se encontró frente a la terminal de monitoreo, un dispositivo circular con una pantalla que mostraba información vital del piloto, pero el cristal se había partido y las letras en Zentradi temblaban y brillaban tenuemente en un verde fantasmal.  
—Pulso débil, temperatura corporal baja, falla de órganos detectada… —no pudo leer nada más, la parte inferior de la pantalla era un amasijo de caracteres ilegibles.  
—¿Puede aplicar los primeros auxilios?  
Virya dudó un instante, era obvio que con su tamaño no podía hacer nada por la guerrera moribunda, pero de pronto recordó su entrenamiento y supo que Exedore se estaba refiriendo al sistema de soporte vital del traje de vuelo.  
—Entendido. —confirmó mientras se sujetaba de los pliegues de tela y se movía hacia un costado para alcanzar el dispositivo adecuado.  
Todos los trajes contaban con un sistema que suministraba una serie de químicos diseñados para ayudar a un piloto herido a mantener el conocimiento y seguir combatiendo. Al contrario que la espuma del traje que sellaba las hemorragias, no era algo automático y el piloto era el que decidía si valía la pena utilizarlo.  
El botón estaba diseñado para que hasta un herido grave pudiese accionarlo, pero incluso asi Virya tuvo que usar toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo tenia para empujar el enorme cilindro rojo.  
Se escuchó un sonido apagado, como si en algún lugar bajo ella se liberara una presión de aire y de pronto el pecho de Vaal se infló de repente, lanzando a Virya hacia atrás, estrellandola violentamente contra la pantalla principal.  
La joven ahogó un grito y cayó sobre el regazo de la Meltran, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que protegerse durante la caída.  
Vaal temblaba violentamente y parecía que los músculos de su cuerpo se movían de forma descontrolada, a través del cristal astillado del casco se escuchó como la piloto tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y de pronto el silencio se hizo en la cabina.  
Virya sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no sentía su cuerpo o, mejor dicho, solo sentía el dolor como si no hubiese otra cosa más debajo de su cuello, era una sensación extraña, como si flotara.  
No estaba flotando.  
Abrió solo un ojo, el otro estaba tapado por la sangre que había manado de su cabeza al golpear la pantalla. Ante sí estaba el rostro de Vaal, visible a través de un enorme agujero en el cristal del casco. La Meltran había levantado a la pequeña micrón con el brazo sano y la sostenía ante si sin decidirse a hacer algo más que mirar fijamente.  
Ambas mujeres se observaron en silencio, ambas heridas y confundidas, ninguna con la suficiente resolución para hacer otra cosa. Fué Vaal la primera en romper el silencio.  
—¿Quien eres? —preguntó con dificultad, apenas en un susurro para otro Zentradi pero que Virya escuchó como el retumbar de una explosión.  
—Soy Virya 712, piloto de Q.Nona miembro del Escuadrón de Defensa Número Treinta.  
Vaal abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, de pronto la comprensión iluminó su rostro —¿Siete? —preguntó.  
De haber podido, Virya se hubiera llevado el puño al pecho, pero en ese momento estaba fuertemente aprisionada por la mano de Vaal y apenas podía moverse. —Soy la piloto número Siete— asintió.  
La enorme Meltran suspiró y al hacerlo un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que una mueca de dolor se reflejara en el rostro ensangrentado.  
—Capitana ¿Está..? —comenzó Virya pero la Meltran movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
—¿Esta la nave de Kreegan a salvo? —preguntó.   
Virya asintió en silencio y Vaal pareció relajarse al ver su gesto. —Por un momento pensé que estaba en medio de una ruina o un pedazo de nave flotando en medio del espacio… ¿El resto del escuadrón Treinta esta operativo…?  
—Yuwe tomó el mando provisoriamente hasta que podamos rescatarla, Capitana Vaal— contestó Virya con dificultad.   
—¿Bajas?  
—Tres— respondió la joven recordando lo que había informado Yuwe a la Capitán Dulmei. —El resto pudo volver sin problemas.  
Vaal cerró los ojos y por un momento Virya temió que la guerrera hubiese perdido el conocimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar en susurros.  
—Hemos triunfado entonces  
—Ha sido una victoria completa.  
La guerrera asintió y volvió la vista al frente. —¿Pudieron evacuar la nave de Kreegan a tiempo? La pérdida de una nave insignia es un duro golpe para la flota, pero la vida del Almirante y su tripulación es aún más importante.  
Virya se mordió el labio. —Kreegan todavía está a bordo de la nave, Capitán.  
— ¿A bord…? —un gesto de incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro de Vaal.   
—Al igual que nosotras.  
La guerrera miró a Virya desconcertada un momento, solo un momento, luego comprendió.  
—Aún estamos DENTRO de la nave de Kreegan.  
Virya asintió con la cabeza.  
Vaal quedó en silencio mientras trataba de dar sentido a la situación. Al cabo de unos momentos abrió lentamente la mano y depositó suavemente a Virya sobre su regazo. Una vez que tuvo el brazo libre intentó accionar un control de uno de los paneles laterales de la cabina, a pesar del dolor y las heridas que dificultaban la tarea, finalmente pudo rozar con un dedo el botón que activaba las luces externas.  
Un resplandor blanquecino iluminó el interior de la cabina, así como el enorme agujero al frente de la misma por donde había caído Virya.  
—De-debura! —exclamó Vaal en una mueca de dolor.  
La cabeza de guerra del enorme misil estaba frente a ellas, silencioso y amenazante, cerrando la salida como si de un enorme tapón se tratase.  
—No puede ser...— exclamó la guerrera herida— todavía no ha estallado.  
Pero podía hacerlo de un momento a otro, Virya estaba segura. Por un instante temió que incluso algo tan simple como las luces pudieran perturbar el sueño del arma y hacerlos volar en mil pedazos.   
—¿Yuwe se volvió loca? Deben evacuar la nave y dejarme detonar esta cosa!  
—Eso no es posible— respondió la joven de pie entre los restos del traje de Vaal.  
La enorme Meltran pareció no comprender las palabras de Virya —¿No es posible? —dijo enfadada. —Esta situación en la que estamos… ¿Como se le ha ocurrido iniciar un plan de rescate cuando…? —de pronto guardó silencio y contempló el gigantesco misil. —Entiendo— dijo simplemente.  
Virya tambien lo sabia, pero no había querido decirlo abiertamente.   
Su misión no era rescatar a Vaal, su misión era remover el peligro de la nave de Kreegan a cualquier costo.  
La guerrera cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. —¿Quien esta a cargo de la operación entonces?  
—El Archivista Exedore— respondió Virya.  
—El Archivista… —el sonido del nombre pareció disgustar a la Meltran— Comprendo— dijo.  
Virya abrió el canal de comunicaciones y compartió la frecuencia con su camarada.  
—Aquí Vaal, esperando órdenes— se limitó a susurrar por el canal de radio.  
—Soy el Archivista del Comandante Kreegan y estoy a cargo de esta misión ¿Cual es su situación Capitan?  
—Sigo viva  
—Algo es algo— contestó la voz por la radio. —¿Como se encuentra su armadura?  
—El reactor parece funcionar normalmente, pero sin los monitores no puedo saber exactamente el estado de todos los sistemas. —dijo mientras miraba el agujero que ahora ocupaba el lugar de las pantallas de monitoreo y navegación.  
Virya escuchaba la conversación por su propio canal de audio mientras miraba con atención a su compañera.  
—¿Puede moverse?  
—Creo que si ¿Cual es el plan?  
—Vamos a desconectar la gravedad artificial de toda la nave y usted deberá empujar el misil hacia fuera lo más rápido y lejos posible.  
Ambas meltrans se miraron desconcertadas.  
—¿Ese es el plan?  
—¿Tiene usted uno mejor? —contestó Exedore mecánicamente. —Si no es así entonces cumpla sus órdenes.  
—Entendido. —respondió Vaal. —Estoy lista cuando….— de pronto el rostro de la guerrera se congeló a mitad de la frase. Virya comprendió que algo muy malo estaba pasando.  
—¿Capitán Vaal..? ¿Qué sucede?  
La guerrera suspiró y cerró los ojos. De pronto, de forma tan repentina que hizo saltar a Virya hacia atrás dió un fuerte golpe contra uno de los lados de la cabina.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó golpeando una y otra vez el metal con su puño. —Debura! Debura!  
La pequeña Meltran sólo pudo observar en silencio mientras Vaal descargaba su furia contra la maltrecha cabina. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas, la guerrera se detuvo fatigada. La sangre manaba abundante del puño herido y el pecho subía y bajaba exageradamente cuando intentaba respirar con dificultad.  
—Vaal…  
La Meltran abrió un ojo y miró a su compañera. —Se acabó— dijo en un suspiro. —No puedo mover mis piernas Virya.  
La joven guerrera cayó de rodillas con la mirada en blanco. No había nada más que hacer. La misión había fracasado. Permanecieron en silencio mientras el universo giraba en torno a ellas, incapaces de hacer algo más que respirar. Un Zentradi que no puede luchar no servia para nada.  
—Estoy segura que Yuwe será una excelente Capitana— dijo de pronto Vaal con la voz aún más débil que antes— deberías salir ahora que puedes y regresar al Escuadrón Treinta Virya…  
—Me niego a fracasar en mi misión— contestó la joven obstinadamente con la cabeza baja.  
Vaal suspiró profundamente. —Yo estoy acabada, pero tu eres una guerrera con un potencial increíble. Desde que te vi en el campo de batalla lo supe. ¿Y sabes que? —La Meltran extendió la mano lo más delicadamente que pudo y con la punta del dedo índice obligó a Virya a levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos— Creo, Virya, que tu muerte sería un golpe más duro para esta flota que la pérdida de esta nave…  
—Capitán… yo..  
Vaal sonrió complacida. —Vete, es una orden.  
La joven guerrera se puso de pie de inmediato. Era una reacción automática que su cuerpo ejecutaba al recibir una orden. Virya temblaba, no sabía porqué, pero su cuerpo y su cabeza parecían dos entidades separadas. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a escalar las paredes deformadas de la cabina en dirección al enorme agujero por donde había caído. Salir iba a ser mucho más difícil que entrar, especialmente con las heridas que su débil cuerpo había recibido. Jadeando, casi sin aliento logró encaramarse a un reborde de metal doblado y de pronto estuvo fuera de la cabina. Las luces de la armadura iluminaban la cubierta donde estaban atrapados, pero Virya veía perfectamente varios pasillos que comunicaban las diferentes cubiertas de la nave. Si pudiera seguir uno de ellos hasta alcanzar el hangar o una esclusa de emergencia…  
Sintió un ligero estremecimiento y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más ligero. A su alrededor pequeñas esquirlas de metal y vainas de munición comenzaron a elevarse lentamente.  
—La gravedad artificial— exclamó asombrada Virya.  
Se dio vuelta y contempló la maltrecha cabina del Queadluun. Vaal se veía tan pequeña desde ahí arriba, tan vulnerable....casi parecía tan micrón como ella.  
De pronto algo cambió en su cabeza.  
Virya lo sintió o, mejor dicho, dejó de sentirlo. Había algo que dirigia su vida, su lucha, su misma existencia.  
Eso ya no estaba.  
Por primera vez en su vida, Virya estaba segura de ser la dueña de todo su cuerpo. Estiró un brazo y se sujetó de una viga transversal, entonces se inclinó hacia abajo y dió un pequeño impulso con sus pies en dirección a la cabina.   
En dirección a Vaal.  
La veterana guerrera abrió los ojos sorprendida al distinguir la pequeña silueta que flotaba hacia ella resaltando nítidamente en el fondo iluminado por los reflectores de la armadura  
—Virya regrese ¡Es una orden!  
—No  
La palabra dejó boquiabierta a Vaal. «No», nunca habia escuchado esa palabra en boca de una subordinada.  
—Tu… tu no puedes negarte a recibir una orden… Virya ¿Que sucede? —El rostro de la guerrera estaba pálido, había duda en los ojos verdes y los labios le temblaban visiblemente.  
Sin decir una palabra, Virya se agarró de los restos del traje de Vaal y se colocó sobre los enormes bloques de espuma aislante.  
—Aqui Virya— gritó por radio ¿Me reciben?  
Del otro lado de la transmisión se hizo un silencio. De pronto la voz de Exedore resonó por los parlantes. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no han comenzado a moverse?  
—Las piernas de la Capitán Vaal están paralizadas, yo voy a pilotar la armadura en su lugar— respondió Virya con un extraño tono de voz.


	55. Chapter 55

La pantalla se apagó y la tenue luz anaranjada volvió a iluminar la celda (o mejor dicho la habitación) de Will. Matt se había recostado en la cama de su amigo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras miraba la proyección de su Pad en el espacio libre que hacía de pantalla y lugar de proyección en el pequeño espacio.  
—Un cañon de Energia Dimensional...—exclamó Will con un silbido. —ofrecería uno de mis riñones por la oportunidad de presenciar una descarga de una de esas cosas.  
El joven caminaba por la celda describiendo la capacidad destructiva de la terrible arma con grandes gestos de sus brazos, luego se sentó al lado de Matt y tomando el Pad de su amigo buscó un video en los archivos.  
—Mira— dijo señalando la pared.  
El aparato proyectó la imagen hacia la zona libre de la pared y el video en Alta Resolución llenó todo el espacio. Matt conocía la enorme mole gris que ocupaba casi toda la pantalla y no se sorprendió cuando la imagen mostró como todo el frente de la nave se separaba en dos y un enorme rayo de color naranja arrasaba con todo el frente de la isla, montañas y playas incluidas, para acertar de lleno a un par de naves exploradoras Zentradi que acababan de entrar en órbita del Planeta Tierra.  
—Es el mismo tipo de arma Matt, el cañon de energia de un Gunship (1) del Ejército de Supervisión— explicó su amigo entusiasmado.  
Matt por su parte ya conocía el video de memoria, era parte de la iconografía popular, como el incendio del Hindenburg o las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Retazos de la historia cada vez más lejana. Miró a su amigo y suspiró profundamente; Tass no debía de haberle enviado esa grabación de video de una de las cámaras de vigilancia del Campo, lo que menos necesitaba su amigo ahora era obsesionarse con otra clase de armas, mucho más peligrosas y letales que los misiles.  
¿Entonces? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema  
Will bajó los brazos y miró con calma las fotografías de la pared. —Que sea lo que tenga que ser, Matt— dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa en los labios.   
El joven pelirrojo lo miró atónito. —Amanda no va a dejar que te extraditen Will.  
—¿Estás seguro? —Contestó su amigo mientras daba unos pasos por el centro de la celda. —Amanda no es lo todopoderosa que creíamos cuando éramos niños Matt… si tiene que arrodillarse ante los militares para que dejen en paz a su Colonia, lo va a hacer, no te quepa ninguna duda.  
—Sos un Colono, sos parte de lo que ella juró proteger.  
—¿Proteger?— Will miró fijamente a su amigo —¿Este montón de chatarra? No me hagas reir Matt… el único peligro que corremos es que algun dia Gray se jubile y nos quedemos sin nadie que nos traiga verduras frescas todos los meses.  
Matt le devolvió una mirada fulminante. —No— dijo. —Es cierto. Tal vez no nos amenace nada ahora mismo, pero al menos Amanda hace lo posible para protegerte de ti mismo.  
El asombro de Will dio paso a un gesto ofendido. —¿Desde cuando estás de lado de Amanda? —dijo con sorna.  
—Vos sabes perfectamente de que lado estoy Will. —No quiero que ninguno de mis amigos se haga daño.  
—Jamás quise poner en riesgo la vida de nadie.  
—Y sin embargo lo hicistes.. Cinthya…  
—¡Ah! —Exclamó Will señalando al joven pelirrojo con el dedo —¡La inspectora Cinthya! ¿Esa era toda tu preocupación, Matt?  
El joven se sonrojó, pero no supo si era por efecto de la vergüenza o la furia.  
—Casi matas a ambos ahi afuera. A Cinthya y al piloto que la transportaba —dijo apretando los dientes.  
—No. —La negativa de Will sonó con un tono grave. —Fueron ellos los que se arrojaron sobre el peligro, fueron ellos los que actuaron de manera suicida.  
—¿”Ellos”? —Matt se puso de pie de un salto. —Cinthya no pilotaba esa nave Will, ella es inocente.  
Will se acercó a Matt, le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura por lo que al hablar lo miraba desde arriba.—Entonces no me recrimines a mi, ve a gritarle a ese piloto de pacotilla que se arrojó de cabeza a un enjambre de misiles.  
Matt cerró los puños con fuerza —No es posible!  
—¿Que no? —Will se cruzó de brazos. —Lo vi todo por el radar EWR de la plataforma, el piloto aceleró hacia los misiles en el momento en que los enganchó.  
—«Lo… viste?» —la voz que sonó por los intercomunicadores hizo sobresaltar a los dos amigos  
—¿Tass? —Preguntó Will mirando hacia el techo —¿Desde cuando estás escuchando…?  
—¡Will! —Exclamó la voz de la joven —!Me dijiste que no habías detectado al VF-17 en el EWR en el momento de lanzar los misiles! ¡Lo juraste!  
El joven retrocedió asustado, como si temiese a la voz que provenía desde el techo  
—Yo..  
Ahora Matt podía ver claramente cómo el sudor perlaba la frente de su amigo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?  
—Tass no, no fue así..  
—Will idiota! ¡Eso lo cambia todo! Si disparaste adrede los misiles contra una nave de la NUNS en el radar no tienes ninguna excusa posible! ¡Había una civil a bordo, van a condenarte por terrorismo!  
—¡No! —gritó el joven. —¡No soy un terrorista Tass, yo no sabia que habia una civil a bordo de esa nave! El joven se agachó y quedó de cuclillas mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Matt jamás había visto a su amigo así.  
El silencio envolvió la celda como un pesado manto, solo roto por los sollozos del joven acurrucado en un rincón. Matt estaba paralizado y miraba con ojos abiertos la escena sin saber que hacer. Solo el zumbido de su pad pudo sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba.  
—Matt, contesta de una puta vez! —se oyó imperiosa la voz de Tass por el parlante.  
Matt levantó el aparato y se lo llevó mecánicamente al oído.  
—Tass… ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque…?  
—Pueden fusilar a Will si lo encuentran culpable del cargo de terrorismo Matt, eso es lo que sucede.  
El rostro de Matt se puso tan pálido que parecía de un color grisáceo.  
Todos los recuerdos de su infancia, las incontables salidas con su grupo de amigos, las travesuras compartidas. Todos los momentos vividos hasta entonces desfilaron frente a sus ojos.   
—Tienes que ayudarlo— dijo con un hilo de voz —¡Tenemos que hacer algo Tass!  
—Maldición… ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —repetía la joven.   
—¿No puedes eliminar los registros, Tass?  
Se oyó un golpe sordo, como si Tass hubiese golpeado algo que tuviese cerca. —No soy Hacker Matt, si es a lo que te refieres… apenas soy una simple Emuladora...no, los datos de la red EWR están fuera de mi alcance… solo puedo revisarlos, no puedo modificarlos ni borrarlos… ¡Maldición Will, no puedo creerlo!  
Se volvió a escuchar el golpe sordo y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.  
—Hay que sacar a Will de la Colonia— dijo finalmente Tass  
El joven pelirrojo dejó que el Pad se deslice fuera de su oído. ¿Esa era la solución? ¿Convertir a Will en un fugitivo?  
—Tiene que haber otra manera— dijo en voz baja  
En ese momento Will pareció reaccionar a la voz de Matt y levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.   
Matt se agachó y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo. —Vamos a ayudarte, no se como pero no vamos a dejar que esos militares te maten Will.  
—No quiero morir Matt, yo no sabia… enserio.  
—No te vamos a abandonar viejo, nunca.  
Will abrió los ojos y miró incrédulo el rostro de su amigo, entonces se largó a llorar. Matt nunca lo había visto llorar a lágrima viva como lo hacía en ese momento.  
—Will….  
El joven apartó la mano de su amigo de un golpe —¡No me lo merezco! —gritó de pronto —Soy un traidor Matt, no merezco que me sigan llamando amigo!  
—Will…que estas..?  
Pero el joven no lo escuchaba. Víctima de un ataque de nervios se había recostado en el piso mientras se abrazaba fuertemente.  
—Will…. —Matt estaba destruido. El ver a su amigo reducido a semejante estado era como una lanza clavada en su pecho. Sentia que debia hacer algo pero su cabeza se negaba a obedecerlo. Solo podía estar ahí, parado frente a su amigo, con los puños cerrados y las uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos. Completamente impotente de cambiar el destino de sus seres queridos.  
La llamada imperiosa de Tass lo trajo devuelta. Se agachó como en sueños y recogió el Pad que había caído minutos antes al piso de la celda.  
—¿Matt? ¿Estas ahi?  
—Tenemos que hacer algo Tass…. lo que sea, tenemos que salvarlo!  
Tass acomodó el auricular en la otra oreja y respiró hondo. —Escucha Matt, lo primero es controlar la situación, hagamos lo que hagamos no ganaremos nada perdiendo la cabeza ¿Me sigues?  
—Te sigo.  
—Bien, lo primero es analizar la situación con la cabeza fría, evaluar nuestras opciones y elegir lo mejor para Will. ¿Como se encuentra?  
Matt miró a su amigo, acurrucado en un rincón había adoptado una posición fetal. Hipaba y sollozaba a intervalos regulares.  
—Está teniendo una especie de crisis Tass.  
—Me lo imagino. Trata de ver en la oficina del guardia si hay alguna caja o gabinete de primeros auxilios, debería haber algún calmante o algo.  
Matt salió de la celda y se dirigió a la pequeña oficina desierta, apenas amueblada con un escritorio, una silla y varios monitores de seguridad. Sobre una de las paredes colgaba un pequeño botiquín blanco al lado de un extintor y un panel de control de vigilancia.  
—¿Que debo buscar? —preguntó el joven mientras abría el botiquín y contemplaba las hileras de pequeños frascos y cajas.  
—No creo que haya un calmante ahí adentro, pero busca alguna pastilla o gotas para dormir. Tass le pasó a Matt algunos cuantos nombres genéricos de medicamentos hasta que el joven localizó unas gotas que coincidian con lo que estaba buscando.  
—Dale diez gotas de eso diluidas en agua Matt— explicó la joven que al parecer había estado consultando la información en alguna base de datos. —Deberían bastar para tranquilizarlo.  
—¿Quieres dormirlo? —Preguntó el joven confundido  
—Quiero ganar tiempo. Al parecer las comunicaciones de la Red Galaxy estan caidas y estoy segura que Jim no informó de lo sucedido a sus superiores.  
—¿No puedes convencer al piloto para que no reporte a Will?  
A través del auricular escuchó el suspiro profundo de la muchacha. —Tal vez Matt.. no lo sé… Jim es una buena persona pero tiene un gran sentido del deber. Voy a hablar con él pero creo no es Jim el problema…  
—Es Amanda —dijo el joven mientras entraba a la celda. —Si ella se entera de esto…  
—No nos apresuremos Matt, resolvamos un problema a la vez.  
Will seguía en el mismo sitio asi que Matt se acercó a la mesita auxiliar cerca de la cama y tomó la jarra de agua que se encontraba junto a un vaso de metal. Llenó con cuidado el recipiente y colocó las gotas tal como Tass le había indicado.  
—Bébete esto Will —rogó a su amigo mientras lo sostenía firmemente con un brazo alrededor de la cintura.  
El joven parecía carecer de toda voluntad, apenas el vaso tocó sus labios bebió el líquido a medida que Matt lo inclinaba para ayudarlo. —Eso es viejo, vas a estar mejor, te lo prometo.  
Will sollozó un poco y se recostó nuevamente. Matt suspiró y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas levantó a su amigo con dificultad arrastrándolo hasta la cama.   
Matt acomodó la almohada bajo la cabeza del joven. Will abrió un poco los ojos y miró a Matt con gratitud. —Harmony está lista, ve y úsala —dijo y se quedó dormido.  
Matt se quedó unos momentos viendo como la respiración de su amigo se hacía más pausada y regular. Finalmente salió de la celda cerrando con suavidad la puerta corrediza  
—¿Listo? —Preguntó Tass   
—Está durmiendo.  
—Bien, será mejor dejarlo solo por el momento. Tu ve a almorzar que yo lo vigilaré por el sistema de monitoreo.  
—Gracias Tass— dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba por el pasillo que comunicaba los calabozos con la oficina de seguridad. —No sabía.. te juro que no sabia que hacer...  
—Confía en tus amigos Matt, eso es todo lo que debes hacer— dijo la joven y cortó la comunicación.

El joven pelirrojo caminó hasta el elevador mientras meditaba en las últimas palabras de Will antes de quedarse dormido; “Harmony estaba lista” se repetía en su mente ¿Pero acaso tendría el valor de usarla? Will era quien debía acompañarlo durante su primera experiencia pero ahora… ¿Podría usar a Harmony para sacar a su amigo de la Colonia?  
Las puertas se abrieron frente al joven y este entró inmediatamente, colocando el Pad cerca del sensor para activar su autorización de uso.   
Al hacerlo el panel de botones se iluminó en verde y Matt permaneció unos segundos mirando los pequeños rectángulos de plástico con números y letras que formaban el teclado del elevador ¿A donde ir? Tocó un botón cualquiera y dejó que el aparato lo llevara adonde quisiera.  
Las puertas se cerraron con un leve chasquido y Matt comenzó a ascender por el interior de la gigantesca nave.  
Su Pad comenzó a vibrar indicando que había una llamada entrante.   
Matt bajó la vista y observó la fotografía de Akemi junto a su número de identificación y nombre del contacto. Hizo un gesto cortante con la palma de su mano libre y el aparato colgó la llamada. tarde o temprano tendría que comunicarle las malas noticias a Akemi y los demás… pero no hoy, no ahora. Tass tenía razón en algo, no era prudente apresurarse. Si iban a hacer algo por Will, mejor hacerlo juntos y en común acuerdo.  
«Traidor» Las palabras de Will acudieron a su mente ¿Por Qué había dicho eso Will? ¿Que podía significar?   
El había hecho lo que siempre hacía, disparar salvas de misiles lejos de la Colonia, en la periferia del campo. Era una estupidez y había sido castigado docenas de veces, pero nunca habia en puesto en riesgo su propia vida ni la de los demás, era algo que Will siempre se tomaba muy en serio.  
Y sin embargo… algo en la cabeza de Matt sonaba con un ruido desagradable, como una máquina mal ensamblada cuyas piezas no encastraban del todo. Will siempre había tenido planes descabellados en mente, pero eran parte de su juego. Incluso la idea del Proyecto Harmony había parecido una locura en cuanto lo discutieron hacía casi dos años atrás y fue necesaria toda la ayuda de Tass y el mismo para llenar los huecos que el plan de Will tenía desde el principio.   
¿Era este un plan de Will que había intentado realizar sin ayuda de sus amigos? ¿Acaso lo había hecho todo a propósito sin prever las consecuencias que implicaba involucrar a los militares? ¿Con qué fin? Incluso si como decía Will, si los misiles no hubieran presentado un peligro real para el piloto… su amigo estaba convencido sobre su destino en cuanto las noticias de lo sucedido hubiesen alcanzado a los superiores del piloto. La extradición para su interrogatorio sería era el siguiente paso…. entonces..  
—Hijo de puta.  
Matt golpeó con fuerza la pared del fondo del elevador. Fué una reacción de pura furia que hizo estallar el espejo que cubría la parte superior de la pared. Los pedazos de cristal saltaron en todas direcciones mientras el muchacho mantenía el puño aplastado contra los restos de espejo y sangre que caían hacia el suelo.  
—Maldito seas Will… ¡Maldición!  
Las puertas se abrieron y Matt salió tambaleándose del elevador. Tenía la mano derecha sangrante y con varios pedazos de cristal aún clavadas en la carne, pero el joven no daba muestras de sentirlos.  
Ahora lo comprendía todo. Era demasiado claro.  
Will había intentado irse de la Colonia de la única forma en la que no hubiese tenido que dar explicaciones. Por la fuerza.  
—Idiota.. Idiota! idiota! —repetía Matt mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo apoyado en una de las paredes de metal  
Su amigo no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar un pasaje fuera de la Rainbow. Tenía un empleo y un buen sueldo claro, pero así y todo hubiera necesitado varios años de duro trabajo para juntar el dinero necesario para costearse un viaje fuera de la Colonia… ¿Y con qué fin? Había sido un plan extremadamente estúpido, digno de Will por supuesto ¿Porque no lo había sospechado antes? Eran demasiadas casualidades, demasiadas.  
Y sin embargo no lo habían visto, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora la vida de Will dependia de factores completamente imprevisibles ¿Que haría Amanda? ¿Y el piloto? ¿Y Cinthya?  
El pensar en ella lo hizo detenerse. Ahora la mano le dolía mucho y la sangre goteaba sobre las placas metálicas del piso de forma que había estado formando un pequeño rastro desde que saliera del elevador. Miro hacia ambos lados, sin recordar como había llegado ahí ni donde estaba. Al final del pasillo vislumbró una luz blanquecina, por lo que decidió seguir avanzando por el mismo camino.  
Para su sorpresa salió al hangar principal de la Rainbow.  
Reconoció inmediatamente el enorme recinto, lleno de cables y materiales de construcción formando altos montículos ordenados a cada lado de las calles de acceso de los vehículos de transporte de personal.  
Las luces estaban apagadas, salvo por una serie de reflectores blancos que iluminaban un sector del hangar unos cien metros más adelante. Matt suspiró y fue hacia allí.

Al dar la vuelta a un enorme rollo de cable de alto voltaje se topó de frente con una aeronave extraña. Era de un azul oscuro casi negro, aunque por las manchas desiguales del fuselaje era evidente que la pintura quemada hacía parecer a la nave mucho más oscura de lo que era en realidad.  
Matt no era un experto en hardware militar como Will o Tass, pero no dudó ni por un segundo que esa aeronave no fuera el caza donde Cinthya había llegado a la colonia.  
Incluso para el poco entrenado ojo de Matt el mal estado de la aeronave era evidente. Le faltaban varios paneles y el triángulo que formaban las alas estaba bastante torcido en los bordes.   
Se acercó lentamente, sintiendo un temor reverencial hacia esa extraña máquina de destrucción, que incluso en reposo y sin nadie a bordo parecía irradiar un aura de peligro inminente.  
La cabina estaba cerrada y las esperanzas de Matt de poder hablar con el piloto se desvanecieron en el aire. Después de todo ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Pedirle por favor que no denunciara a su amigo? Extendió la mano izquierda y acarició el borde del ala. Sentia el frio del metal y la textura irregular cruzada de marcas y rayones, como si de una piel imperfecta se tratase.  
—¿Matt?  
La voz lo sorprendió e hizo que retrocediera de inmediato. Había alguien del otro lado del caza, al parecer recostado contra el tren de aterrizaje y envuelto en las sombras que proyectaba el fuselaje.  
La sombra se incorporó y agachándose pasó por debajo del avión, saliendo de pronto a la luz frente al confundido muchacho.  
—¿Cinthya? —Atinó a preguntar Matt con apenas un hilo de voz.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido para ambos.


	56. Chapter 56

—¿Cómo dijo?  
Mina no había escuchado mal, simplemente no podía creer las palabras del Doctor Evans.  
—Al mismo tiempo— respondió el hombre mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre su Pad.   
La joven volvió a inclinarse sobre el microscopio. Lo que veía era una estructura cristalina color violácea, similar al cristal de Cuarzo aunque no reconocía a que clase de ordenamiento pertenecía. No habia ejes de simetría, los componentes del cristal parecían emerger de puntos al azar en su estructura en vez de formar los hexágonos característicos.  
—El color no es causado por ningún mineral— dijo ajustando el haz de luz del microscopio para enfocar mejor el objeto. —No parece absorber ningún patrón de luz tampoco ¿Infrarrojos o Ultravioletas?  
—Esta clase de mineral no absorbe la luz— explicó el hombre más interesado en el contenido de la pantalla que en la curiosidad de la joven.  
Mina levantó la vista una vez más dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz difusa del laboratorio. —Me parece algo increíble— dijo. —Un material asi no deberia ni siquiera existir… viola toda clase de leyes físicas conocidas… ¿Como es posible?  
—Si lo supiera ahora mismo tendría un premio Nobel en este escritorio— exclamó el hombre con una carcajada. —Así de misterioso es el Cuarzo Fold.  
—Un material que existe en dos dimensiones al mismo tiempo —La simple idea le parecía ridícula. —La cantidad de energía necesaria para transportar materia entre dimensiones hace imposible que un objeto pueda mantener una forma estable si dicha energía es interrumpida durante la transición… ¡Y esto ni siquiera está formado por elementos estables!  
Sin esperar respuesta extrajo el portaobjetos de cristal y observó el pequeño punto violeta que se destacaba en el centro.  
—¿De qué estará hecho? —se preguntó a si misma mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a uno de los aparatos que ocupaba uno de los anaqueles de la pared opuesta. Evans captó la mirada y el gesto de la muchacha de inmediato.  
—Ni se te ocurra.  
Mina apartó la vista del espectrómetro láser con la decepción pintada en el rostro, pero comprendía perfectamente el porqué de la advertencia de Evans; la muestra era muy pequeña y si la vaporizaban para analizar su composición se quedarían sin nada.  
—Es tan pequeño… —exclamó con un suspiro.  
—Así y todo demoraron CINCO años completos en aprobar el envío de una mísera muestra… y creo que al final lo hicieron porque se han cansado de no conseguir resultados en todo este tiempo. —Evans señaló el Espectrómetro con el Pad— no te preocupes por la composición, está hecho de materiales relativamente conocidos, puedes encontrar esos componentes en cualquier enana negra.  
—¿Osea que esta hecho de estrellas muertas?  
—No suena muy poético ¿Eh? —dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba tras el escritorio. —En todo caso el misterio con esta cosa no es su composición… es como está construido y por qué.  
Mina colocó el portaobjeto en el cofre de muestras con mucho cuidado. —¿Fabricado? —preguntó intrigada. —¿Es artificial?  
—Al menos esta muestra lo es —dijo Evans señalando la pantalla de la pared —Mira.  
Usando el Pad proyectó una serie de imágenes que había estado seleccionando previamente. La geografía resultó sumamente conocida para Mina.  
—La Isla Mayan —exclamó sorprendida ¿Que tiene que ver…?  
—Por el momento, todo. Esta cosa viene de ahí.  
La joven caminó unos pasos hasta que su nariz estuvo a pocos centímetros de la imagen. —¿Es tecnología de la Protocultura entonces?  
—Eso parece— explicó el hombre. —Hace relativamente poco que nosotros los investigadores independientes tenemos acceso a la documentación y evidencias de los sitios arqueológicos Pre-ASS-1, por lo que muchas piezas del rompecabezas todavía no estaban ni siquiera frente a nuestros ojos. Ahora que el Gobierno Unificado ha empezado a desclasificar informes de esa época tenemos algo más de material con el que trabajar.  
—Estos cristales… ¿Que hacía la Protocultura con ellos? —preguntó la joven.  
—No sabemos— dijo Evans encogiéndose de hombros. —La tecnología del AFOS era similar a la encontrada en la ASS-1, al menos eso es lo que se desprende de los análisis forenses del espécimen que estuvo en poder de los militares antes de la finalización de la Guerra de Unificación  
—¿Estuvo? —preguntó la joven confundida —¿Fue destruido?  
—Tampoco se aclara en los documentos, pero teniendo en cuenta las enormes bajas sufridas por la Task Force de la UN, no sería extraño. Lei que solo sobrevivió el Portaaviones Asuka II al ataque de las fuerzas AntiUN   
La joven asintió en silencio. —¿Y los cristales…?  
—No había de esos cristales en la ASS-1, ni nada remotamente parecido a ello. La mayoría de los investigadores creen que es una tecnología exclusiva de la misión que realizaba el AFOS y no tenía aplicación militar en sus naves de combate.  
La imagen de la pantalla mostraba ahora un emplazamiento submarino. varios sumergibles y sondas de exploración iluminaban un profundo nicho en la roca rodeado por varias estructuras coralinas de extraño aspecto.  
—Este es el “nido” donde estuvo oculto el AFOS hasta la batalla de la isla Mayan, de aquí provienen las muestras de los cristales.  
—¿No se tratará de un subproducto de desecho? —preguntó la joven acercando y alejando la imagen con los movimientos de su mano  
Evans se rió con ganas —¿Excrementos? No lo creo… ojala la Protocultura cagase estos cristales, solo tendríamos que buscar sus baños por toda la galaxia y entonces obtendriamos mas muestras para estudios... pero no — dijo al observar el gesto de desagrado de Mina. —Lamentablemente no es así y solo podemos teorizar con las pocas muestras que tenemos.  
Mina se alejó de la pantalla pensativa mientras Evans la observaba con atención. —Sabía que te iba a interesar —dijo el hombre. —Es la pista más importante que tenemos sobre la intervención de la Protocultura en los planetas con desarrollo de vida inteligente… claro que no es justamente eso lo que interesa a los militares.  
Mina asintió con la cabeza. —Ni hablar… de seguro encontrarian una forma de convertir esto en un arma dimensional.  
—Cosa que dudo mucho que logren a estas alturas… después de todo la Protocultura es la raza más avanzada de la Galaxia y nosotros apenas hemos arañado un poco en su historia y copiado algunas de sus obras más importantes, pero estos cristales… estos cristales son algo diferente— dijo el hombre señalando el contenedor blindado donde descansaba la preciada muestra. —Mira esto.  
Evans tomó la muestra de dentro de la caja y la llevó hasta una de las mesas de estudio. Luego de colocarla cuidadosamente en el centro de la misma estiró un brazo y desplegó un instrumento que estaba adherido al techo, una especie de campana metálica que cubrió casi la totalidad de la mesa.  
Luego de cerciorarse que la muestra estaba justo en el centro del aparato caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a la pantalla haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Mina se acercara.  
La joven se puso tras el investigador y observó la pantalla frente a ellos.  
Evans introdujo una serie de comandos con el teclado y la intensidad de la luz del laboratorio bajó aún más, ahora solo los rodeaba una penumbra azulada producto de las numerosas pantallas holográficas desparramadas por la habitación.  
Una melodía comenzó a sonar en el laboratorio.  
Mina reconoció inmediatamente de que se trataba al escuchar las primeras notas del piano pero no estaba en absoluto sorprendida; Evans usaba al pobre de Matt para sus investigaciones desde que el chico había puesto sus manos en un piano. Lo que verdaderamente la sorprendió fue la reacción del cristal a la música  
—Esta emitiendo luz— exclamó asombrada viendo la imagen del cristal agrandada e iluminada por una cámara montada en la campana que descansaba sobre la mesa.  
El cristal brillaba levemente al principio pero comenzó a aumentar la intensidad a medida que el piano de Matt aumentaba la intensidad de las notas, perfectamente sincronizado con la melodía.  
—¿Sound Energy? —preguntó Mina aunque era demasiado obvio. —¿Está resonando con la música?  
—Esta absorbiendo la música, Mina  
La joven miró la pantalla y luego miró al hombre —¿Absorbiendo?  
—En este momento la música de Matt está entrando al espacio dimensional a través del Cristal Fold.  
Mina sacudió la cabeza. —Creía que la Sound Energy se propagaba al mismo tiempo por ambos espacios ¿Como es posible que sea absorbida de esta dimensión?  
—Velo por ti misma.  
Un holograma se proyectó sobre la mesa donde descansaba la muestra. Era una grilla de finas líneas verdes que formaba un campo de observación cuyo centro era la muestra de Cristal FOLD.  
—Ahora observa la Sound Energy interactuar con el campo— dijo el hombre mientras presionaba una tecla.  
De pronto la grilla se llenó de un patrón de olas sobre la superficie de líneas, como olas en un mar de jade agitado por un viento fuerte. Tal como había dicho Evans, en el centro del campo se había formado un remolino donde la energía era atrapada y absorbida como si un agujero negro en miniatura se tratase.  
—Es increíble — exclamó la joven —¿Y que produce esa luz tan intensa?  
Evans se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la pantalla con la cabeza ladeada —Eso es lo más extraño— dijo. —La Sound Energy no lleva Fotones, estos aparecen de la nada en el exacto momento en que la energía es consumida.  
—Los fotones no tienen masa— dijo Mina recordando sus lecciones de física— pero si llevan energía ¿Acaso extrae esa energía de la que cae dentro del cristal?   
—No dan las cuentas, la Sound Energy lleva mucha más energía que la que se emite de vuelta. Algo “se pierde” en el cristal y lo que vuelve no logra equilibrar el gasto.  
Permanecieron en silencio observando la imagen de video mientras la canción de Matt seguía sonando, ahora mucho más suavemente hasta que finalmente terminó con las últimas notas de la composición que el cristal acompañaba con su brillo cada vez más tenue. Una vez que el cristal volvió a su estado de reposo Mina se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.  
—¿Como usaria esto la Protocultura?  
—Nadie lo sabe, pero yo tengo una pista— dijo poniéndose de pie.  
Mina siguió al hombre con la mirada mientras se dirigía a un gabinete de refrigeración especial donde se guardaban varias muestras de tejidos. Luego de buscar unos minutos extrajo un pequeño recipiente alargado con un poco de material rojizo en el fondo.  
Evans agitó el recipiente y lo examinó atentamente. —Hace años que no la usaba— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y una nube de escarcha se expandía por el piso.  
Caminó hasta el banquito frente al microscopio y colocó el material en un portamuestras con cuidado, luego de una última inspección lo colocó bajo la lente y ajustó la magnificación para obtener una imagen nítida.  
—Ponlo en la pantalla así podemos verlo los dos juntos— dijo.  
La joven asintió y sentándose frente a la computadora de Evans introdujo las instrucciones apropiadas. Al instante pudo ver el material proyectado en el monitor y en la pantalla grande del otro lado de la habitación.  
—¿Sangre? —Preguntó dubitativa Mina. —¿Sangre Humana? —Las células eran fácilmente reconocibles, glóbulos rojos, plaquetas y algunos glóbulos blancos…muertos y congelados en su sitio desde hacía tiempo ¿Años quizás? Todo normal hasta cierto punto.  
—Ahora pon la canción de Matt dijo.  
Mina asintió y trajo al frente el reproductor de música que había quedado oculto tras las pantallas de video. Apretó Play y dejó que comenzase la música.  
Ambos observaron detenidamente la pantalla mientras la canción de Matt comenzaba a sonar despacio al principio, pero ganando intensidad a cada momento.  
Las células muertas comenzaron a revivir lentamente, acompañando la música como si despertaran de un largo sueño.  
Mina ya estaba prevenida, conocía el maravilloso efecto de la Sound Energy pero nunca lo había visto en sangre humana. Plantas y animales habían sido objeto de estudio habitual pero ¿Tejido humano? Era fascinante, pero era algo ya conocido.  
—Ahora pon el filtro número tres. —Indicó Evans  
Mina apoyó suavemente el dedo en la pantalla, justo sobre una pequeña pestaña en la parte superior de la ventana y un tipo de visualización diferente se aplicó a toda la imagen de video.  
Las células, ahora perfectamente activas, brillaban levemente.  
Con tonos violáceos.  
—Dios mío exclamó la joven… —¿Es el mismo tipo de…?  
—Si, la misma radiación de Fotones que en el Cristal FOLD  
Volvieron a permanecer en silencio observando los pequeños puntos de luz que aparecían aquí y allá en las células… no había ningún patrón aparente, simplemente la luz surgía en un punto para apagarse inmediatamente.  
Esperaron a que terminara la música y las células recuperaron su apariencia normal.  
—¿Cualquier tipo de sangre reacciona de la misma manera? —Quiso saber Mina  
—Oh no, solamente este tipo— dijo Evans retirando la muestra del microscopio… —A decir verdad no sabía que podía ocurrir esto, ahora lo acabo de confirmar.  
—¿No lo sabía? —Mina estaba confundida  
—Me había olvidado de esta muestra— contestó Evans mientras colocaba la sangre en el tubo y la sellaba con cuidado. —La tengo hace más de diez años y solo la recordé anoche, antes que la Rio Grande llegara con el Cuarzo FOLD.  
Mina guardó silencio mientras Evans guardaba la muestra en el refrigerador y volvía a cerrar la puerta del mismo.  
—¿De quién es esa sangre? —Preguntó  
Evans estaba apoyado en el refrigerador mientras miraba pensativo una de las pizarras que colgaban de las paredes. La voz de la joven pareció hacerlo volver en sí. —¿De quien…? Pues de un habitante de la isla Mayan por supuesto.  
Mina tenia cientos de preguntas para hacer pero en ese momento una alarma sonó en el bolsillo del guardapolvo que se había puesto al entrar al laboratorio.  
Extrajo el aparato y comprobó rápidamente el mensaje que había llegado —Casi se me olvida! —exclamó de pronto. —No sabia que era tan tarde!  
—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Evans  
Mina guardó el Pad en su bolso y se quitó el delantal lo más aprisa que pudo. —Los chicos me están esperando para comer— dijo mientras colgaba la prenda en un perchero cerca de la puerta. —Me encantaría quedarme y acribillarlo a preguntas pero me están esperando hace media hora.  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza. —no te preocupes Mina, ya has visto lo que quería que vieras. Hablaremos de los detalles más tarde.  
La joven saludó rápidamente con la mano y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta del laboratorio.  
Quería ver a Matt, era lo único que importaba en ese momento.


	57. Chapter 57

—No lo soportará.  
Virya comprendió inmediatamente que las palabras del Archivistas no representaban una opinión, sinó una certeza.  
—Lo soportará, tiene que hacerlo— repitió la guerrera con total determinación. —De todas formas moriremos.  
—Eso no sirve— respondió el Zentran. —Un plan de esas características… ni siquiera yo tengo registros que pueda usar para analizar las posibilidades de éxito.  
La joven levantó la vista y observó el rostro de su Capitán, iluminado tenuemente por el resplandor que emanaba del misil ahora que las luces se habían apagado. Virya había visto varios cadáveres en el campo de batalla y por un momento le pareció que el rostro de su Capitana se parecía a uno de ellos. ¿Acaso estaba viendo el futuro en el rostro de Vaal? ¿Morirían juntas en ese lugar? Sentía que algo en su interior se revelaba ante la inevitabilidad del desastre y era por eso que había decidido llevar a cabo su ¿Plan?   
Virya pestaño varias veces como para asegurarse que estaba despierta ¿Ella había concebido un plan? ¿Cómo…? La idea había llegado a su mente sola, como un pensamiento oculto que de pronto se manifestaba ante un estímulo adecuado. ¿Y cuál había sido ese estímulo? ¿La proximidad de la muerte? Virya colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Vaal mientras sentía el movimiento de la respiración cada vez más débil de su camarada. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.  
Era hacer algo ya mismo o morir.

A casi un kilómetro de ese lugar, del otro lado de la enorme nave, Kreegan miró con impaciencia a su Archivista.  
—¿Es posible? —preguntó.  
Exsedol bajó la cabeza y pareció meditar en silencio. Las protuberancias de su cabeza se sacudían a un ritmo frenético, dando cuenta de la enorme actividad neuronal que en esos momentos sucedía dentro del irregular cráneo del Archivista.  
—¿Es posible? volvió a preguntar el enorme Zentradi inclinándose sobre su subordinado.  
—Las probabilidades no son cero, Comandante— respondió mientras levantaba la cabeza con gesto agotado. —Pero las variables… es imposible analizar todo.  
—¿Cual es la clave?  
—La constitución de la Capitana Vaal— Exsedol sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado— No resistirá un trauma tan grande y si su actividad neuronal se detiene…  
Kreegan se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta quedar frente a la enorme cúpula de vidrio donde los datos de la enorme nave se desplegaban como una inmensa pared de información.—¿Aconseja la evacuación? —Dijo sin dejar de mirar los indicadores.  
—Por supuesto— respondió Exsedol. —No tenemos ninguna garantía sobre el éxito de la operación… además…  
—¿Además?  
—Esa Meltran… la recluta que micronizamos.— El Archivista parecía confuso— Su comportamiento no se ajusta realmente a lo esperado.  
Kreegan se dio vuelta y observó con atención a su subordinado. —¿Comportamiento? ¿Se refiere a…?  
Exsedol asintió con la cabeza.  
Kreegan gruño por lo bajo disgustado ante la sola mención del problema.—El procedimiento de Micronización es peligroso. No debemos dejar que la flota sea contaminada por lo que pueda haber pasado en una de esas cámaras. ¿El informe de Dulmei era claro con respecto a eso?  
El Archivista volvió a asentir con la cabeza. —Los defectos genéticos se manifiestan principalmente en el aspecto físico y la Capitán Dulmei afirmó haber examinado a la recluta detenidamente sin haber hallado signos de alteraciones.  
El Comandante se cruzó de brazos y miró la pantalla de datos, donde una ventana de video proyectaba la imagen del exterior donde el misil era perfectamente visible clavado firmemente en el casco de la nave.  
Defectos Genéticos —pensó mientras observaba el tenue brillar del arma. El asunto era mucho más importante que la condición mental o física de una simple soldado Meltran. La aparición de soldados adultos con defectos genéticos en la flota era un indicativo demasiado preocupante como para ser tomado a la ligera y era un asunto del que solo estaban al tanto el Almirante y sus Comandantes.  
Kreegan era uno de los Zentradis que más conocía sobre su gente, sin contar a los Archivistas claro. Pero incluso él desconocía por completo el papel que los genes jugaban en la incesante lucha de los Zentradis contra sus enemigos ¿Eran realmente tan importantes como había insinuado el Almirante Dortrad-Jen? ¿Entonces porqué había ordenado la aniquilación del soldado Micronizado a la más mínima presencia de defectos físicos? ¿Acaso los malos genes se podían propagar por la flota como una epidemia…? No tenia sentido, ni física ni biológicamente hablando.  
—Comandante…  
—Proceda. —exclamó Kreegan sin volver la cabeza. —Ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
El Archivista asintió y dio unos pasos hacia las pantallas de observación. —¿Me recibe Virya?  
—Perfectamente— contestó la pequeña Meltran.  
—Tenemos autorización del Comandante para ejecutar su… hmmm… “Plan”

Virya respiró profundamente. Ya estaba completamente decidida, pero necesitaba ayuda, toda la ayuda que pudiese conseguir. —Estoy lista.  
—Bien, le transmitiré toda la información que necesite sobre lo que va a encontrarse ahí dentro pero recuerde que va a depender de sus propias decisiones. Nadie va a decirle qué hacer.  
Las palabras sorprendieron a Virya ¿Nadie iba a darle órdenes? No, mas bien ella iba a dar sus propias órdenes, eso tenía sentido.  
—Capitán Vaal…  
La guerrera pareció volver momentáneamente en si y miró hacia su regaso, donde Virya permanecida sujeta a uno de los montones de espuma aislante pegados a su traje de vuelo. —¿Lo… lo harás? —preguntó incrédula  
—Lo haré.  
La Meltran cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. —Sea— dijo y de pronto su voz se tornó otra vez fuerte y clara y el rostro recuperó algo de su color original.—Terminemos la misión Virya.  
Sin esperar la respuesta de la pequeña micrón, Vaal extendió su brazo izquierdo e introdujo la mano violentamente entre los restos de las pantallas de la cabina, sujetando firmemente un manojo de cables que flotaban entre el metal doblado. Con un gruñido tiró hacia atrás y arrancó toda la maraña hacia la cabina.  
—Creo que servirá— dijo mientras separaba el más largo y descartaba el resto.  
Lentamente y con cuidado pasó uno de los extremos del cable por debajo de su pierna derecha, justo por debajo del muslo mientras Virya sujetaba la otra punta y lo pasaba hacia arriba.  
Vaal tomó ambas puntas y las cruzó sobre pierna, colocando un trozo de metal alargado sobre ambos cables y envolviendo el mismo con varias vueltas.  
—¿Lista? —pregunto Virya  
La meltran respiró profundamente mientras sujetaba el trozo de metal con ambas manos. —lista— dijo a la vez que comenzaba a girar el improvisado torniquete.  
El cable se tenso a la segunda vuelta y se clavó fuertemente en la pierna de Vaal, pero la guerrera no pareció notarlo. Continuó girando la pieza hasta que el cable se había hundido varios metros en la carne, entonces el rostro de Vaal comenzó a perlarse de sudor.  
—Ahora! —Grito Virya mientras se apartaba del regazo de su compañera, debía dejarle espacio libre para que pudiese hacer aquello lo más rápido posible.  
La Meltran tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados cuando trabó el torniquete en su lugar y extendiendo los brazos rodeó con ambas manos la masa de espuma que se había formado alrededor de su pierna aplastada.  
Sin decir una palabra tiró con todas sus fuerzas.  
Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y temblaron por el esfuerzo mientras las venas se marcaban en el rostro blanquecino de la guerrera, pero ni un solo quejido de dolor salió de su boca.  
La espuma crujió pero resistió firmemente en su lugar. No estaba diseñada para ser arrancada por medio de la fuerza bruta, su propósito era sellar las heridas y luego ser disuelta en medio de los fluidos reconstituyentes de las cámaras de recuperación.  
Virya observaba la escena en silencio, incapaz de poder ayudar a su compañera que en esos momentos debía de estar sintiendo un dolor monstruoso, si solo fuese un poco más grande..  
La espuma se resquebrajó y cedió en medio de una lluvia de partículas blanquecinas y gotas de sangre. Virya se quedó sin aliento al contemplar lo que había debajo.  
Vaal había arrancado todo el bloque de espuma junto con los restos de su traje, piel, carne y músculos.  
—Débura.. —exclamó la joven recluta ahogando un grito  
La rodilla había desaparecido por completo, solo unas cuantas astillas y los restos del liquido articular evidenciaban donde había estado. Dos huesos enormes y muy blancos asomaban por entre los restos del traje de vuelo y restos de carne y músculo que habían cedido ante la tremenda fuerza de Vaal.  
Virya descendió lentamente entre un torbellino de gotas de sangre y restos oseos que habian salido disparados en todas direcciones y rebotaban descontroladamente por toda la cabina. Encendió las luces de su casco y observó las ruinas que alguna vez habian sido la pierna derecha de su Compañera.  
—Estoy dentro. —logró susurrar por las comunicaciones mientras se preguntaba si estaba realmente dentro o fuera de su Capitán.   
La voz de Exsedol se escuchó nítidamente por el intercomunicador.  
—¿Hay hemorragia?  
Virya giró la cabeza hacia arriba iluminando con sus luces el muslo de Vaal. La sangre manaba del muñón donde antes había estado su pierna, pero era una cantidad pequeña (al menos para alguien de tamaño Zentradi) gracias al torniquete, aunque para Virya era un enorme torrente que salía a intervalos regulares siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de la guerrera, aunque cada vez más espaciados y débiles.  
—Su corazón se debilita— dijo rápidamente.  
—Entonces dese prisa, informe lo que ve.  
Virya volvió a concentrarse en la parte inferior de la pierna. —Hay todavía músculos y nervios conectados a la pierna— dijo suspirando.  
Habían tenido suerte, si la pierna hubiese sido arrancada por completo del sistema nervioso de Vaal, no podrían hacer lo que estaban a punto de intentar.  
—Bien, ahora debe encontrar los músculos adecuados— explicó el Archivista. —Debe encontrar dos músculos pequeños, ubicados en la parte frontal de la pierna.  
—Hay al menos una docena de ellos— exclamó la guerrera mientras introducía las manos en la masa palpitante de carne y nervios seccionados. —¿Cómo podré reconocer cual es el correcto?  
Exsedol ignoró la desesperación de la guerrera y continuó describiendo cada uno de los músculos, tratando de utilizar palabras simples que la guerrera comprendiese.  
—Los nombres de cada músculo no le dirán nada— continuó— los que busca se llaman Tensores, hay uno para los 4 dedos pequeños y uno que controla exclusivamente el dedo Pulgar. Son músculos más pequeños, finos, deberán estar ubicados al frente de toda la estructura muscular de la pierna. Tendrá manipularlos al mismo tiempo si quiere que respondan como planea hacerlo.  
Virya apartó el tejido muscular separándolo del hueso, buscando con desesperación alguno que se ajustase a la descripción del Archivista. Era tan pequeña que apenas podía manipular los enormes pedazos de carne que amenazaban con sepultarla. De no haber estado en un entorno de ingravidez jamas podria haber manejado tanto peso.  
Cada tanto lanzaba rápidas miradas sobre su hombro en dirección a Vaal, apenas visible entre los coágulos de sangre y restos de piel que flotaban alrededor. La guerrera se había recostado y respiraba con dificultad.  
—Está casi al límite— exclamó. Entonces de pronto encontró lo que buscaba: dos músculos del grosor de su propio brazo, uno de ellos un poco más grueso que el otro.  
—Los encontré! —gritó triunfante  
Sin esperar respuesta, clavó sus talones en la masa de carne sanguinolenta para afirmarse en el lugar mientras sujetaba los músculos con ambas manos.   
Entonces tiró con todas sus fuerzas.  
Notó como sus propios músculos se tensaban y el dolor la invadía por completo. A pesar de lo extremo de la situación y el peligro inminente que corría, Virya se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba riendo. ¿Acaso podía ser de otro modo? Una Micrón tratando de mover los pies de una Meltrán desde dentro de su mismo cuerpo.. era ridículo, no podía ser real y sin embargo era lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus propios ojos.  
Sus brazos dolían como nunca y un hormigueo comenzó a recorrerlos. No, no era una sensación de los extenuados miembros de Virya, algo estaba pasando.  
Los dedos del pie derecho de Vaal se habían movido y con ellos, el maltrecho Rau había vuelto a la vida.  
—Ahora! —gritó Virya y tiró de los músculos con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor y todo lo demás.

 

Era ella quien debía haber bajado ahí, no la novata.  
Yuwe había esperado pacientemente a un kilómetro de la nave de kreegan, tal y como le habían ordenado que hiciera ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer? Era como si todos se hubiesen olvidado de ella de pronto y, a decir verdad, poco le importaba realmente. En ese momento no eran solo sus propios pensamientos los que inexorablemente trataban de atravesar la enorme mole de metal que se interponía entre ella y su Capitana, también los de sus compañeras y camaradas que habían quedado en la nave de Dulmei, incapaces de hacer otra cosa que esperar en silencio y aguardar órdenes.   
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que Virya había entrado por ese agujero? Volvió a observar la pantalla, había activado una de las miras para disparos de larga distancia, lo que le permitia magnificar la pequeña silueta de la nave y distinguir perfectamente la protuberancia del misil que sobresalía por un costado.   
Ahí estaba el misil y por supuesto todavía no había estallado ¿Cuanto tiempo les quedaba? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? La Meltran apretó los dientes con fuerza y oyó cómo crujían, pero no se atrevía a acercarse.  
Conocía perfectamente la capacidad destructiva de esas cosas… incluso había perdido la cuenta de toda la enorme cantidad de misiles iguales a ese que había destruido a esa misma distancia. Eran armas terribles, con potencia suficiente para partir al medio naves el doble de grandes que la de Kreegan, pero incluso así no era extraño que los del Ejército de Supervisión los disparasen indiscriminadamente contra cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, incluso contra naves más pequeñas que el propio misil.  
Observó detenidamente la imagen y suspiró. No había habido ningún cambio en todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera ese tenue resplandor que rodeaba al misil y que según le había informado Virya era una especie de carga de energía residual del FOLD que los llevara hasta ahí. Si no había entendido mal esa energía era lo que mantenía al misil sin explotar ¿Pero cuánto duraría? El resplandor era ya apenas perceptible, se estaban quedando sin tiempo.  
Los minutos pasaban lentamente, más lento de lo que la guerrera podía soportar. Volvió a apretar con fuerza los controles y por centésima vez deseó haber sido ella quien entrara ahí.  
«¿Y convertirse en un Micrón?»—pareció susurrarle una voz en su cabeza —¿Yuwe convertida en una frágil Meltran Micronizada? —No, pensó. Eso no podría pasar nunca, ella…. ¿Ella que? Si su Comandante diese la orden ella lo haría, no había discusión posible. Lo haría y punto.  
—«¿Y qué harias?» —preguntó la voz  
—Lo que me ordenen. —dijo en voz baja poniendo fin a la discusión consigo misma.  
En ese preciso momento un brillo fugaz hizo que su mente se cerrase por completo y todos sus sentidos se centrasen en el monitor. Algo estaba sucediendo.  
Había una lluvia de partículas brillantes alrededor del misil que no estaban ahí antes. Eran pequeños fragmentos que estaban siendo expulsados de la nave hacia el espacio exterior a través de las aberturas en el casco.  
Yuwe contuvo el aliento.  
La base del misil se iluminó de un color verde esmeralda y comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio pero con una velocidad cada vez mayor al escapar por el agujero.  
—¡Vaal! —gritó Yuwe y activó los propulsores de su armadura ignorando los gritos de Dulmei que le ordenaban detenerse a través de la radio.

El enorme misil salió disparado al espacio como si la nave de Kreegan lo hubiese escupido en forma de un gigantesco huracán de chatarra. En medio del vendaval estaba el maltrecho Rau con sus toberas al máximo, desplegando una enorme estela de fuego verde mientras aceleraba alejándose de la gigantesca Nupetiet-Vergnitzs.  
A través de la estática de las comunicaciones Yuwe logró reconocer los gritos de su Capitán y ya no tuvo dudas; aceleró al máximo y se zambulló detrás del Rau.   
No podía negarse a una orden.  
En cuanto su Nona estuvo a una decena de metros del Rau pudo ver el desastre con sus propios ojos y comprendió de inmediato la situación. La cabina había sido destrozada y el cuerpo de Vaal colgaba precariamente de la estructura, aferrada a los mandos del robot como si no existiese otra cosa. Los brazos de la armadura estaban clavados en la cabeza aplastada del misil, transmitiendo toda la fuerza de los propulsores apenas soportando la enorme presión.  
En ese momento algo ocurrió en ambos, misil y armadura.  
Un resplandor multicolor comenzó a recorrer toda la estructura de la enorme arma y Yuwe reconoció inmediatamente lo que era; el residuo de energía que se desvanecía de las naves tras salir del salto FOLD.  
—Yuwe! —gritó Vaal y su grito fue tan terrible que el cristal de su casco estalló en mil pedazos. —Atrápala!  
La Meltran moribunda soltó los mandos del robot y lanzó hacia Yuwe un objeto redondo que apenas se distinguía de los restos que giraban alrededor.  
La orden sacó a Yuwe de su asombro y como si de un impulso automático de su sistema nervioso se tratase, el Nona giró ciento ochenta grados y a pesar de la terrible fuerza G que la aplastó contra el asiento cambió el rumbo y se dirigió velozmente hacia el pequeño objeto que se alejaba rápidamente de ellas.  
En unos cuantos segundos dió alcance a lo que parecía una especie de racimo de cables, pero pronto distinguió la sangre y los pedazos de tejido que flotaban alrededor y comprendió que estaba ante los restos de algo que había formado parte del cuerpo de su Capitán.  
Con cuidado rodeo los restos con la mano de su robot y en el preciso instante que cerraba los dedos sobre la masa de músculo y hueso sintió la explosión del misil.  
Instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante, protegiendo con su cuerpo la última voluntad de Vaal, la líder del Escuadrón de Defensa de Misiles Número 30.  
Entonces la onda expansiva la alcanzó.


	58. Chapter 58

Error #404: No encontrado.  
Jim volvió a escribir el nombre usando otras letras, a lo mejor se trataba de un error en cómo había escrito el nombre “Virya”. Tras varios intentos infructuosos suspiró y se dió por vencido.   
Estaba seguro que el nombre Virya era de origen Meltrán, al menos ese dato le daba una serie de pistas de donde ampliar su búsqueda. Resolvió cambiar su aproximación al asunto y tecleó “Queadlunn Rau Rojo” en el campo de búsqueda.  
Como se lo imaginaba, la famosa armadura que pilotara la As Milia Fallyna apareció en pantalla en una sucesión de fotografías y notas de la más variada índole y temática posible. Al fin y al cabo era la más reconocida de todas. Jim resaltó el nombre de la conocida piloto y lo asignó como elemento a filtrar por el motor de búsqueda.  
Al cabo de unos momentos aparecieron nuevos resultados, esta vez obviando toda relación con la famosa Meltran. La decepción de Jim era evidente, apenas una docena de artículos habían aparecido y el nombre de Virya no se mencionaba en ninguno de ellos.  
Había varios Rau de color rojo de los que se conocía su ubicación en la actualidad, algunos de ellos en posesión de coleccionistas y otros en museos o exhibiciones permanentes. Uno de ellos estaba asignado a una conocida PMC con asiento en la flota Frontier. Jim sintió curiosidad y seleccionó la noticia, haciendo que una fotografía de la armadura junto con su piloto apareciera resaltada. Ni el rostro de la joven piloto de cabello azul ni su nombre le decían nada, además esa armadura era un Rhea, no un Rau, seguramente el autor de la nota los había confundido por su gran similitud. Jim cerró la nota y continuó su búsqueda en los otros artículos.  
Nada.   
Había chocado contra un callejón sin salida ¿Estaría equivocada su corazonada? Tal vez se trataba de alguna historia de la Colonia completamente desconocida en el exterior y sin importancia para el Mando de la NUNS pero… algo hacía ruido en la cabeza de Jim y el se tomaba muy en serio esas cosas.   
Apagó la consola y desactivó los últimos sistemas antes de bajar de un salto hacia el piso del hangar. La cabina del caza se cerró unos momentos más tarde.  
Jim contempló en silencio el VF-17, recordando todas las situaciones en las que se había involucrado con su caza en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Dio unos pasos alrededor del ala izquierda, recorriendo el perfil con los dedos como si comprobara el filo de una antigua espada. Al llegar a un punto intermedio se inclinó por debajo de la misma y examinó uno de los lanzadores de señuelos del caza, sellado tras una compuerta rebatible que lo protegía de las inclemencias del espacio exterior. No le había quedado más remedio que configurar los lanzadores en modo manual, ya que el protocolo de vuelo le impedía modificar los valores establecidos por el control de misión, pero eso es lo que menos le preocupaba. ¿Cómo habían podido cometer un error tan grave? Rodarian un par de cabezas en la división de planificación, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro.

Sin nada más que hacer dio la espalda a su aeronave y se dirigió hacia uno de los transportes que los operarios que trabajaban alrededor de la Rio Grande habían dejado libre hacia algo más de una hora. Colocó su casco en el asiento del acompañante y realizó unos pocos ejercicios de estiramiento. Trabajar debajo del VF-17 hacía que uno esforzara su espalda al máximo.  
Se tomó unos instantes para examinar la Rio Grande, un carguero de clase II era uno de los más comunes en toda la Galaxia. Fabricados en masa durante los comienzos de la expansión humana, la mayoría de los que estaban en manos civiles habían pertenecido en algún momento a una de las múltiples flotas que salían de La Tierra a la conquista del espacio. Esta nave sin embargo se revelaba muy diferente a las que Jim conocía, estaba en un estado de conservación casi perfecto, sin abolladuras o deformaciones del metal tan comunes en las enormes naves de carga que se amontonaban en cada uno de los puertos de las Colonias o Flotas del ejército. Definitivamente el Capitán sabía cómo cuidar su nave y Jim ya se había dado una fugaz idea al ver la extraordinaria pericia con la que había aterrizado en ese mismo lugar en forma completamente manual.  
Realmente quería conocer a ese hombre.  
Subió al vehículo de transporte y comprobó aliviado que el personal de mantenimiento había dejado programado una especie de GPS en la pantalla principal del panel de instrumentos. Aún no estaba familiarizado por completo con la enorme nave y no quería perder tiempo dando vueltas por callejones sin salida.  
Aceleró y salió raudamente en dirección a las marcas centrales que se internaban en la oscuridad. Inmediatamente encendió las luces delanteras y navegó el laberinto de piezas y materiales de construcción que se elevaban a cada lado de la ruta principal. Pronto comenzaron las vueltas alrededor de las secciones más atestadas de maquinaria y Jim se alegró de tener el GPS bien configurado.  
Pronto encontró la entrada al elevador y estaciono el vehículo en el espacio que se liberó al bajar las barreras de seguridad. Una vez que el transporte estuvo bien anclado en su sitio comenzó a elevarse lentamente hacia las partes habitables de la Colonia.   
Le tomó diez minutos llegar a la cubierta superior y a la vía principal de comunicación que usaban los habitantes de la Rainbow para ir de un lugar a otro. Jim se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente en las calles a esa hora del día, al parecer la llegada del carguero era un acontecimiento social muy esperado por todos los colonos.  
Jim dejó su vehículo estacionado junto a los demás y se bajó a investigar el colorido mercado. La gente giraba la cabeza al verlo pasar vestido con su uniforme de piloto pero nadie lo molestó ni le dirigió ninguna mirada hostil. Algunos niños lo señalaban con curiosidad pero eso fue todo. Al parecer la noticia de que Ralph y el resto de los Recolectores estaban bien había corrido ya por toda la Colonia. Dejaron tranquilo a Jim y él se dedicó a recorrer el lugar.  
La cubierta central desde donde partían las enormes escaleras que llevaban al parque se habían transformado en un pequeño bazar donde la gente iba a recoger las entregas frescas de frutas, verduras y carne que llegaban vaya uno a saber de qué punto de la galaxia.   
Con asombro vio que la gente tomaba lo que quería de los cajones donde los productos se exhibian, simplemente llenaban sus canastos y pasaban al siguiente puesto, no había ninguna clase de transacción comercial.  
Había toda clase de frutas conocidas y desconocidas por Jim; pirámides de naranjas y mangos, mandarinas y pomelos resaltaban entre las demás por sus colores brillantes pero también había manzanas, bananas, kiwis, sandías, cerezas, ananás, ciruelas, fresas, frutillas, arándanos, uvas y limones.  
En otro sector encontró frutos secos de todas clases y colores. Almendras y nueces de diferentes lugares, maní y ciruelas pasas, dátiles y semillas de todo tipo; hojuelas de maíz y diferentes cereales como la avena, la cebada, trigo y arroz, este último en grandes bolsas cerradas que muchos colonos cargaban en carritos especiales para llevar mercancía. El resto de la gente recogía pequeñas cantidades de cereales con unas cucharas para volcarlas en bolsitas individuales o mezclandolas para dejarlas listas para el desayuno. 

Solo los alimentos refrigerados parecían estar sometidos a cierto control por parte de una pareja de muchachas que usaban un Pad para cotejar las entregas de carnes y lácteos a quienes se acercaban a solicitar esos productos.   
Jim tomó una uva blanca de una pila enorme y se la llevó a la boca mientras miraba a su alrededor. Nadie parecía prestarle atención.  
El sabor dulce le recordó que ya era hora de comer algo asi que dirigió sus pasos hacia el elevador donde un pequeño grupo de gente esperaba para subir. Como descubriría momentos más tarde, la mayoría de la gente también se dirigía hacia la cafetería, donde ya una multitud ocupaba casi todas las mesas y bancos del frente del establecimiento.  
Jim dudó unos instantes antes de entrar, si bien no había detectado ninguna hostilidad por parte de los locales una cosa era pasear por las zonas públicas y otra muy diferente comer junto a ellos, más teniendo en cuenta que no veía lugares libres donde sentarse ¿Podría pedir algo para llevar e ir a la plaza allá arriba? Mientras pensaba estas cosas notó una algarabía general en una de las paredes del local. Allí donde antes había visto una pared llena de cuadros y posters se revelaba ahora una gran pantalla donde se estaba transmitiendo cierto evento deportivo. Jim no tardó en reconocer de qué se trataba.  
Las carreras Vanquish también eran populares en la Colonia Rainbow.  
Jim se animó con este descubrimiento. Como gran fan de los aviones que era, tener la oportunidad de presenciar un evento de semejante magnitud lo fascinaba de sobremanera.  
Entró al local y caminó entre la gente mientras no perdía de vista la pantalla, esperando encontrar un lugar con buena visibilidad para no perderse nada.  
Tan concentrado estaba en la pantalla que no vio al hombre de cabellos grises hasta que casi se tropieza con el.  
—Tráfico a las doce en punto, cuidado piloto! —exclamó el hombre mientras hacía algo similar a una pirueta para esquivar al fornido joven y evitar que sus jarras de cerveza salieran despedidas por el aire.  
Jim se detuvo en el acto mientras adelantaba los brazos temiendo por la estabilidad del hombre, pero suspiró aliviado cuando vió que no había pasado nada. —Lo siento mucho— dijo. —Estaba distraído.  
—Ah… ¿Usted también está interesado en la Rosa Carmesí?—exclamó el hombre mientras señalaba toscamente con su jarra la pantalla, donde una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos posaba para las cámaras reclinada seductoramente en un, aun mas rojo, SV-51. —No es el único, Teniente.  
El hecho que el hombre hubiera reconocido su rango ya no dejaba dudas sobre su identidad. Jim sonrió.  
—¿Es usted el Capitán de la Rio Grande, verdad?  
—Feliz encuentro Teniente— exclamó el hombre con una inclinación de la cabeza. —La verdad es que lo estábamos esperando ¿Quiere compartir mi mesa? Tengo un excelente lugar para ver la carrera Vanquish…  
Jim no se dejó rogar y acompañó al hombre hasta una cubículo situado casi enfrente de la pantalla. Era realmente un buen lugar, incluso lo bastante aislado del resto de las mesas para tener un poco de privacidad, algo que parecía casi imposible con la cantidad de gente que llenaba el local.   
Todo el mundo saludaba al viejo piloto al pasar, dedicandole un saludo, una frase o una sonrisa, el hombre parecía conocer absolutamente todos los nombres de los presentes para consternación de Jim.  
Se ubicaron en los lugares libres y luego de que el hombre dejara las jarras en la mesa extendió la mano a Jim presentándose.—Soy el Capitán Gray Simons, para servirle Teniente.  
—Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, Escuadrón Ámbar de Enlace Situacional de la Base Orbital New Dallas— respondió el joven contestando el saludo. —Hermosa nave tiene usted Capitán.  
Gray no necesitaba disimular el orgullo que sentía por su nave frente a un igual. —Gracias Teniente, esa nave es mi niña mimada, aunque en realidad yo solo tuve hijos varones— contestó riendo.  
—Por favor, llameme Jim.  
—Como quieras Jim, por cierto me alegra ver que su nave aun funcione luego de eh...— Gray movió la mano en un gesto vago —Lo que sea que haya pasado ahí fuera.  
Jim apoyó su casco en el asiento junto al suyo y sacudió la cabeza —Supongo que la noticia ya corrió por toda la Colonia ¿No?  
—Ni que lo digas, pero ¡Un momento! Estoy siendo descortés con mi invitado— dijo mientras empujaba una de las jarras de cerveza hacia el joven. —Por favor beba algo, no quería acribillarlo a preguntas con la garganta seca.  
Jim rió y sacudió la mano disculpándose. —Estoy en servicio, no puedo tomar nada alcohol.  
Gray se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente en gesto de reprobación. —¡Por supuesto! —exclamó. —Pero al menos déjeme invitarle el almuerzo… ¡Mia!  
Hubo un revuelo en un punto entre la multitud y con gran esfuerzo la joven camarera pudo moverse entre el gentío para llegar a la mesa. —Hola Capitan! Ya tomo su orden, estamos desbordados de tanto trabajo. —Al ver al piloto su expresión cambió completamente mostrando una sorpresa inusitada.  
—Este es Jim, uno de los miembros del equipo de Inspección y como veras, tiene hambre ¿Que hay en el menú del día, Mia?  
La joven se inclinó respetuosamente mientras Jim hacia un pequeño saludo con la mano. —Bienvenido a la Rainbow entonces. Hoy tenemos mercadería fresca así que nuestro menú es más extenso de lo normal— exclamó la joven mientras extraía del bolsillo delantero de su delantal una hoja de plástico transparente que hacía las veces de menú interactivo. Al colocarla sobre la mesa una serie de fotografías de diferentes platillos aparecieron en la superficie.  
Jim miró asombrado las imágenes, pensando en cuando había sido la última vez que comiera en un verdadero restaurante y no en los comedores de la NUNS.  
—Todo se ve delicioso— dijo inseguro. —No sabria que pedir, la verdad es que solo queria un emparedado…  
Gray tomó el menú y usando su dedo índice desplazó las fotografías hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. —Aquí —dijo. —Le recomiendo esto, tráeme una a mi tambien Mia.  
Jim se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la mesera.  
—Dos hamburguesas de cordero especiales. —anotó la joven en su pad.  
—Y traenos un gran fuenton de esas papas fritas con panceta tan ricas que hacen— agregó el viejo piloto.  
—¿Y para beber?  
Gray señaló las dos jarras de cerveza y luego señaló a Jim.  
—Jugo de naranja— contestó el joven piloto.  
—Entendido, enseguida traigo sus órdenes— respondió la joven mientras volvía a guardarse el Pad en su delantal. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y volvió a escurrirse por entre la gente.  
En ese momento un clamor de asombro se elevó entre el gentío que miraba la carrera y ambos pilotos giraron sus cabezas para ver de que se trataba. En la pantalla se sucedía una intensa carrera entre un SV-51 y un VF-19, cuyos pilotos ponian al límite las capacidades de sus máquinas en cada una de las curvas del circuito.  
—Es raro ver a un SV-51 en condición de vuelo en estos días— dijo Gray tomando un sorbo de cerveza. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿50 años?  
—SV-52— corrigió Jim. —El fuselaje es idéntico a un SV-51, pero sus motores y aviónica pertenecen a la versión posterior.  
Una nueva ovación sacudió el local. El SV-52 habia entrado a una curva a una velocidad extremadamente alta pero a último momento había pasado a modo Gerwalk, usando su mano izquierda para asirse de uno de los postes y lograr un giro rapidísimo, dejando atrás rápidamente a su contrincante.  
—La Rosa Carmesí sabe aprovechar los puntos fuertes de su nave— dijo Gray. —En modo Gerwalk los SV-52 son casi tan rápidos como los Queadlunn, o eso dicen. Al menos en los sectores de la pista donde se permita usar ese modo.  
Jim asintió mientras la repetición mostraba la maniobra desde tres o cuatro puntos de vista diferentes. —No obstante el VF-19 tiene la ventaja— agregó.—Es más liviano y más rápido, ciertamente… además esa piloto Scarlet, tiene talento.  
—La mayoría de los “talentos” se han ido a las milicias privadas— dijo el veterano Capitán mientras bebía un gran trago. —Por ejemplo el S.M.S parece una agencia de modelos más que una PMC.  
La forma en que Gray pronunció esas últimas palabras pusieron en guardia a Jim  
—Así que a usted tampoco le agrada ese tipo de compañías..  
Gray apoyó la jarra en la mesa y se pasó el dorso de la mano para eliminar el rastro de espuma de su boca. —La guerra no es algo Corporativo chico… Estaba bien cuando las PMC eran apenas unos cuantos grupos de soldados de fortuna ¿Pero ahora? ¿Haz visto los Clase Quartier? ¡Tienen su propia versión de los putos cañones de energía!  
Jim asintió en silencio.  
—Es demasiado poder… demasiada potencia de fuego en manos Corporativas y a los idiotas de la NUNS parece no importarles… con perdón de usted por supuesto.  
El piloto sonrió abiertamente, a decir verdad compartía un poco el punto de vista del viejo camarada. En solo diez años la cantidad de corporaciones con permiso para mantener y explotar flotas de combate había aumentado exponencialmente.  
—Al menos eso explica el porqué usted trabaja de forma independiente y no bajo el manto de una de las enormes empresas de transporte— comentó el joven piloto. —No obstante… parece que la Fundación Unity se lleva muy bien con usted.  
Gray levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos violeta de su camarada.  
—Porque Unity también administra su propia división PMC ¿Verdad?  
El Capitán no respondió inmediatamente, en ese momento Mia se acercaba a la mesa con enormes bandejas llenas de comida balanceándose peligrosamente mientras caminaba entre la multitud pidiendo permiso.  
Al llegar a la mesa comenzó a colocar los platillos frente a los comensales sin percatarse de la helada atmósfera que había aparecido de pronto entre ambos pilotos.  
—Buen provecho chicos— exclamó la joven mientras retiraba la jarra vacía de Gray y se alejaba de la mesa nuevamente.  
Gray suspiró y tomó una patata frita con lentitud, remojandola en abundante salsa de queso y panceta antes de llevarla a la boca.  
—Sabes —dijo luego de saborear el bocado. —Llevo mas de veinte años haciendo esta ruta y jamas vi ninguna nave de guerra o caza cerca de la Rainbow. Si Unity tiene una división de combatientes entonces nunca me los he cruzado.  
Jim tomó la enorme hamburguesa y luego de examinarla por unos segundos le dió un enorme mordisco. Los jugos corrieron por su barbilla mientras masticaba con deleite el exquisito bocado.  
—¡Esto esta buenisimo! —exclamó luego de haber tragado con entusiasmo.  
Gray sonrió y esperó a que el ávido soldado terminase su hamburguesa, cosa que hizo en menos de cinco minutos.  
—¡Fiuuuu! —bufó Jim satisfecho. —Si no estuviera de servicio me comeria otra ahora mismo.  
Sin embargo no ordenó nada más y se limitó a beber el jugo de naranja mientras Gray comía la suya mucho más lentamente.  
—¿Entonces usted no tiene nada que ver con Unity? —preguntó Jim en cuanto su compañero hubo terminado,  
—Soy un completo “Freelancer” chico —respondió Gray mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta. —Solo que hace tanto tiempo que trabajo en esta ruta que sería muy tonto cambiarla, la Rainbow es mi mejor cliente y da la casualidad que Unity es la administradora de esta Colonia, lo que me hace una especie de subcontratado sin contrato ¿Entiendes?  
Jim asintió en silencio. —Entiendo— dijo. —No es usted el primer piloto retirado que esté cansado de la guerra.  
—Hay que ser un loco para amar la guerra… o uno de esos Zentradi “Salvaje”  
La forma en que Gray pronunció la palabra hizo que Jim levantara la cabeza.  
—¿Salvaje? —preguntó dejando la copa a un lado  
—Sin culturizar… ya sabe, esos que todavía rondan por la Galaxia y se arrojan sobre cualquier nave que se cruce en su camino.  
—Casi ya no quedan en nuestra parte de la Galaxia —exclamó Jim tomando una papa de la fuente. —La mayoría de los grupos que rastreamos se dirigen siempre hacia el centro de la Galaxia, lejos de La Tierra y de las Colonias…  
Gray partió un trozo de pan de una pequeña canasta de mimbre y repasó concienzudamente los restos de salsa que habían quedado en la bandeja. —Estoy seguro que algo importante está pasando ahí en medio— dijo el hombre mientras saboreaba el último bocado. —Siempre me pregunté el porqué la NUNS nunca mas envió misiones de exploración tras los pasos de la Megaroad 01 cuando desapareció camino al Centro de la Galaxia.  
Jim se encogió de hombros y bebió el resto de su jugo sin responder. Mientras tanto en la pantalla se desarrollaba la ultima vuelta del circuito, donde ambos pilotos hacían el esfuerzo final para llegar a la meta.  
—Espero que hayas dejado lugar para la cena. —exclamó de pronto una voz a sus espalda.  
Ambos pilotos se dieron vuelta casi al unísono y se encontraron con una mujer de unos cuarenta años de tez morena. Al contrario de toda la gente que Jim había visto esa mañana, la mujer vestía un uniforme muy elegante. Recordó de pronto que era la misma clase de uniforme que llevaba Tass y rápidamente ató cabos.  
—Rebecca ¿No?  
—Encantada de conocerlo en persona —dijo la mujer alargando la mano para estrecharla al joven piloto. —Veo que siguió mi consejo de compartir una copa con el vejestorio que comanda la Rio Grande…  
Gray irrumpió en una carcajada mientras empezaba la segunda jarra de cerveza. —Fría como el hielo en público, apasionada como un volcán cuando estamos solos… no me lo niegues Rebbie.  
La mirada fulminante de la mujer casi echa a perder el sabor de la cerveza que Gray tenía en la boca. No obstante hizo un ademán y se inclinó debajo de la mesa buscando algo entre los bultos que tenía guardados.  
—Aquí la tengo… un segundo.  
Al incorporarse, el viejo piloto levantó una enorme ananá de casi medio metro de alto y unos treinta centímetros de circunferencia. Rebecca y Jim contemplaron atónitos la enorme fruta sin decir una palabra.  
—Hermosa ¿Verdad?  
Rebecca adoptó una pose pensativa y miró la ananá inquisitivamente —Es… grande. —atinó a decir.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? ¿Lo has pensado?  
La mujer pasó un dedo por la superficie irregular del fruto sin saber que responder. —Había pensado en hacer una ensalada para nosotros pero… aquí hay fruta para media Colonia.  
—Haz un pastel —dijo Gray bebiendo un trago largo.  
—O mermelada— agregó Jim.  
Rebecca suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. —Hay para hacer todo eso y mucho mas… en fin, voy a tener que buscar un carrito para llevarla a mi casa…. esa cosa debe pesar más de diez kilos.  
Una fuerte ovación se escuchó en ese momento. El VF-19 “Caliburn” había adelantado al SV-51 en una intrépida maniobra y se había alzado con la victoria.


	59. Chapter 59

—¿Matt?  
Cinthia se incorporó al salir debajo del fuselaje y por un breve instante quedó deslumbrada por la intensa luz.   
El joven retrocedió unos pasos aturdido y tropezó con la ordenada pila de metal retorcido que Jim había colocado a un lado luego de su inspección matutina. Las piezas de metal hicieron un ruido ensordecedor mientras el joven pelirrojo caía en medio de la chatarra.  
—¡Cuidado! —exclamó la joven corriendo hacia Matt, quien había quedado sentado en medio del desastre.   
El joven sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor desorientado, como si no supiera donde se encontraba.  
Cinthya extendió la mano con una sonrisa —¿Estas bien?  
Sin decir una palabra Matt extendió la suya y se incorporó con la ayuda de la joven inspectora.  
—Gra-gracias. —tartamudeó mientras retiraba la mano rápidamente.   
La joven retrocedió unos pasos y contempló a Matt con curiosidad. —Siento haberte asustado— dijo. —No te escuché llegar.  
Matt no contestó, el breve contacto con la inspectora lo había dejado en una especie de shock y permaneció unos segundos con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, sin saber que decir o hacer.  
Cinthya lo observó confundida y entonces notó que tenía algo pegajoso en su mano derecha. Al examinarla contempló con asombro la sangre en la palma de su mano.  
—¡Matt! —exclamó sobresaltada ¿Estás herido?  
Ahora lo veía claramente, la mano derecha del joven estaba goteando sangre.   
El grito de la inspectora trajo a la realidad al joven, quien de inmediato se cubrió la mano lastimada con la izquierda. —N- no es nada Señorita Ross, es una herida que me hice hace un rato, no es grave— respondió apresuradamente.  
—Y un cuerno, déjame ver eso —exclamó la joven dando un paso al frente.  
La repentina acción de la joven dejó paralizado a Matt, quien docilmente extendió la mano hacia la inspectora. Cinthya examinó la herida detenidamente a la luz del poderoso reflector que colgaba sobre ellos.  
—Es un golpe muy feo Matt, tienes los nudillos machacados… —El rostro de la joven denostaba una honda preocupación— Debes ir a la Clínica de inmediato.  
Matt retiró la mano herida y retrocedió un paso ante la mirada confundida de Cinthya. —Mina me dijo que tocás el piano… y las manos son lo mas preciado de un pianista… —de pronto el rostro de la joven se iluminó.—Ya lo tengo —exclamó.  
Cinthya dió la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frente de la aeronave. Al llegar justo debajo de la cabina extendió el brazo y deslizó su mano por un sector de los paneles. En ese instante un pequeño pitido se escuchó y un dispositivo oculto reconoció las huellas digitales de la inspectora abriendo la cabina al instante.   
Mientras una pequeña escalerilla se desplegaba del fuselaje la inspectora volvió la cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a Matt —Voy a darte los primeros auxilios con el botiquín del avión, luego iremos a ver a quien esté de guardia en la clínica.  
—Probablemente Jim está recibiendo en este instante el aviso que estoy entrando a su avión… pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que no le molestara en absoluto.  
Cinthya trepó rápidamente, agradeciendo internamente esa minúscula reducción de la gravedad de la Colonia que le permitía un poco más de agilidad a su cuerpo acostumbrado a trabajo de escritorio más que a escalar naves espaciales.  
Ocupó su lugar en el asiento del RIO y localizó el botiquín de primeros auxilios debajo del panel de mandos.  
—Ya lo tengo. —exclamó levantando la caja por sobre su cabeza.  
El descenso fue mucho más fácil. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo de metal la cabina del caza volvió a cerrarse y las luces del interior se apagaron de inmediato devolviendo a la nave a su silencioso descanso.  
Cinthya caminó hasta una de las piezas que formaban el blindaje de las piernas del caza y se sentó mientras hacía señas a Matt de que se acercara. El joven dudó unos momentos pero finalmente se acercó a la joven mientras mantenía su mano derecha apretada contra el estómago.  
—Siéntate aquí Matt. —dijo la joven mientras daba unas palmadas a la pieza de metal.—Voy a abrir esto primero.  
El botiquín estaba bien provisto. Desde los materiales de curación más básicos hasta lo que parecían ser bisturíes láser y torniquetes autoajustables, de esos que podían detener la hemorragia de un miembro amputado en un instante. Cinthya ignoró los instrumentos más especializados y solo tomó un par de frascos para heridas y contusiones más simples.  
—Déjame ver esa mano— pidió la joven y Matt extendió la mano herida casi con vergüenza.  
—Tienes restos de vidrios en la herida— dijo con preocupación sin sacar los ojos de encima de la herida. —Pero primero lo primero.  
Cinthya acercó un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido violeta y al presionar un botón en la tapa roció la herida con un chorro de espuma blanca. La sensación de frío que recorrió la mano de Matt era inversamente proporcional a la sensación de calidad que el contacto con la mano de la joven le producía al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Arde? —preguntó Cinthya mirando a los ojos de Matt. El joven negó con la cabeza.  
Mientras sostenía la mano lastimada hurgó dentro del botiquín hasta dar con una pequeña pinza de metal. —Voy a sacar los fragmentos de cristal antes de vendar la herida Matt, solo será un segundo.  
La espuma ya se estaba disipando, había sido absorbida rápidamente por la piel mientras desinfectaba la herida a la vez que producía una leve sensación anestesiante en la mano del joven.   
Bajo la brillante luz del reflector Cinthya se armó de paciencia y extrajo cuidadosamente los pequeños y brillantes fragmentos de espejo que aún se encontraban entre la piel magullada de Matt. Por suerte la herida no era muy profunda y la mayoría de las esquirlas habían quedado clavadas en la superficie.  
El joven guardaba silencio mientras Cinthya trabajaba con gran concentración sobre la herida. Creyó percibir como el mundo alrededor de ellos desaparecia y pronto quedaba reducido a la extraña forma luminosa que creaba el fuselaje del avión con las sombras de los alrededores. Era un lugar completamente desconectado del universo real, una cápsula aislada del espacio-tiempo habitada por ellos dos solos en perfecto silencio.   
Matt cerró los ojos y entonó una melodía, casi un susurro que en medio del silencio que los rodeaba parecía de una nitidez extraordinaria.  
—Conozco esa canción— dijo la joven sin dejar de trabajar —¿Es de Minmay, no?  
El joven asintió y abrió los ojos. —Mi madre siempre me la cantaba cuando me lastimaba y se ponía a curarme, es… uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedaron de ella.  
La joven apartó el instrumento y miró a Matt con melancolía. —Debe haber sido una persona maravillosa— dijo. —Yo… bueno, no llegué a conocer en persona a mi madre, solo la recuerdo a través de un par de videos y fotografías que guardó mi padre— relató mientras ponía un pequeñísimo fragmento de cristal que había extraído con la pinza en un pedazo de algodón embebido en alcohol.  
—Yo… lo siento. —respondió el joven.  
Cinthya sacudió la cabeza y volvió al trabajo —Somos bastantes parecidos tu y yo Matt. —susurró la joven. —Me alegro de haberte conocido. —dijo sin notar como el rostro del joven se sonrojó de inmediato.  
Al terminar una segunda revisión Cinthya sonrió satisfecha y volvió a rociar la herida con la espuma desinfectante.  
—Sos muy buena con esto— dijo tímidamente Matt mientras miraba hacia las sombras que envolvían las maquinarias del techo.  
La joven sonrió y extrajo una pequeña venda autoajustable de la caja. —Es parte del entrenamiento— dijo sin darle mucha importancia. —Solo tengo unos pocos cursillos de primeros auxilios y reanimación, no es la gran cosa.  
Inmediatamente aplicó el vendaje sobre la herida de Matt y dió un par de vueltas alrededor de la mano. El material del vendaje reaccionaba ante la presencia de los glóbulos rojos y plaquetas y formó casi de inmediato una capa acolchada sobre la zona lastimada, dejando el resto de la mano libre de presión de modo que el joven podía abrir y cerrarla sin dificultad.  
—¿Como la sientes? —preguntó la joven dando un paso hacia atrás  
Matt fraccionó los dedos lentamente, midiendo con cautela la fuerza que aplicaba sobre cada nudillo.  
—Casi no duele— dijo mirando con asombro su mano.   
—Me alegro Matt, pero deberias ir a la Clínica a que revisen la herida por si quedó algún fragmento dentro.   
El joven no contestó pero se puso de pie y realizó una pequeña reverencia a la joven de la forma tradicional japonesa.  
—Muchas gracias por su ayuda Señorita Ross.  
—Dime Cinthya como todos Matt… después de todo yo siempre te he llamado por tu nombre ¿No?  
El joven sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.—Gracias Cinthya… yo… bueno. —Las palabras parecían haberse atorado en la garganta. —Yo no…. no merezco que me trates asi. —La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Matt y otra vez la preocupación apareció reflejada en sus facciones.  
—¿Porque dice eso? —Preguntó asombrada la joven.  
—Te… te grité… y dije cosas que no eran ciertas.  
Cinthya dejó escapar una risita e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. —No me has ofendido ni herido Matt— dijo en tono tranquilizador. —Todo esto por lo que estás pasando… por lo que tu amigo Will está pasando… se lo importante que son los amigos y el verte reaccionar asi solo me demuestra lo mucho que lo aprecias.  
La mención del nombre de su amigo hizo que Matt sintiese un escalofrío. Todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas tres horas pasó como un relámpago por su cabeza.  
—Todo va a salir bien Matt, confía en tus amigos.  
Era exactamente lo mismo que había dicho Tass y por un momento la esperanza floreció en el corazón del joven.  
—¿Tu crees?  
—Por supuesto! —exclamó la joven. —Al menos te prometo que testificaré a favor de Will si es necesario. —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
Sin decir nada más comenzaron a limpiar un poco alrededor del avión. Colocaron las gasas y envases usados dentro de una bolsita para descartar material patológico y acomodaron el botiquín lo mejor que pudieron.   
—Por cierto Matt— dijo Cinthya mientras movía con el pie uno de los pedazos de armadura hacia la pila que Jim había ordenado —¿Por qué viniste hasta el hangar?  
El muchacho pareció dudar un momento. —No lo se… queria estar un poco solo… pensar algunas cosas.  
—¿Vienes seguido al hangar principal?  
Matt asintió en silencio, luego señaló las alturas donde las sombras ocultaban las enormes grúas y soportes de metal. —Aquí es donde se escucha mejor a la Rainbow  
Cinthya miró hacia la dirección que señalaba Matt y luego volvió a mirar la cara del joven con desconcierto. —¿A la Rainbow? ¿Te refieres a la nave?  
El muchacho volvió a asentir con la cabeza. —¿Tu no la escuchas?  
Durante un tiempo permanecieron escuchando el silencio del hangar recostados contra el fuselaje del VF-17S2, dejando que el tiempo fluyera lentamente. A pesar del escepticismo natural de la joven tuvo que reconocer pronto que algo de cierto había en la afirmación de Matt. La Rainbow si tenía un sonido propio, un murmullo que no se le podía atribuir a los ruidos que uno esperaría escuchar en un ambiente industrial. Una especie de murmullo, como si el mismo aire vibrase en armonía con el rumor que los rodeaba.   
Matt colocó la mano sobre una de las alas del caza y recorrió lentamente el borde de ataque, cubierto de rayones y abolladuras tras el espectacular escape.  
—Aquí también se siente— dijo mirando a la joven. —La nave también está en resonancia con la Rainbow… todos lo estamos en realidad.  
Cinthya apoyó su mano sobre el metal esperando sentir algo, pero solo sintió el frío metal bajo sus dedos.  
—Me gustaría poder sentir lo mismo que tu Matt— dijo cerrando los ojos. —Pero en realidad esta oscuridad lo único que hace es hacerme sentir temor e inquietud.   
El joven asintió y volvió su mirada hacia las pequeñas luces de guía que indicaban la circulación de vehículos en el piso del hangar. —Al principio yo tambien le tenia miedo a esta nave, a los espacios abiertos y silenciosos, a la oscuridad y a los dientes de metal que colgaban del techo y las paredes— comenzó a decir Matt en voz baja. —Se puede encender una luz y entonces la oscuridad desaparece… bueno no es que desaparezca, sigue estando allí pero la luz la envuelve, la cubre.  
Cinthya asintió en silencio.  
—Pero la luz no es algo permanente, al contrario de la oscuridad, es algo que fluye continuamente, que tiene un origen y un final… no se puede tener siempre la luz encendida, no para siempre.  
En algún lugar por encima de ellos se escuchó un golpe apagado, como si en alguna parte de la Colonia alguien hubiese cerrado una escotilla o golpeado algo con un martillo. Matt continuó hablando como si Cinthya no estuviese a su lado.  
—Cuando me di cuenta que la oscuridad era lo único duradero, la única cosa verdadera eterna del universo, eso me deprimió mucho y me hizo sentir aún más insignificante de lo que era. Solamente tenía diez años, pero ya había perdido a mi madre y a mi padre lo que me hacia sentir mas solitario todavía. Esa sensación duró mucho tiempo, semanas completas donde permanecía encerrado en mi cuarto a oscuras y en silencio, tratando de fundirme con esa soledad y encontrar acaso un significado oculto.  
Un dia se organizó una serie de simulacros de evacuación en la Colonia y tuvimos que practicar el protocolo de emergencia para escapar de la Rainbow. Tuvimos que salir de la escuela y entrar a uno de los refugios designados que rodean a cada uno de los módulos habitacionales de la Colonia. Durante el procedimiento me separé del grupo y termine entrando solo a una de las cápsulas de escape a las que no debía entrar, ya que iban a ser lanzadas al espacio desocupadas para que el personal de rescate las recogiera y simulase todo el procedimiento de recuperación.  
En cuanto me di cuenta del error la aceleración de de la cápsula al salir expulsada de la Rainbow me aplastó contra una de las paredes y me hizo perder el sentido durante varias horas. Al despertar no sabía dónde estaba pero algo inmediatamente me llamó la atención.   
El silencio.  
Yo habia creido conocer el silencio en la Rainbow, en el hangar principal o dentro de los gigantescos tanques de oxigeno de popa, incluso en mi propio cuarto, debajo de las mantas con los oídos tapados y los ojos cerrados…. pero eso no era nada con el silencio del espacio.  
Había estado muy equivocado al considerar a la oscuridad como la verdadera esencia del cosmos, como la entidad que realmente le daba forma. Era el silencio el verdadero lienzo en el cual todo, incluida la luz y la oscuridad estaban contenidos.  
Estando allí acurrucado, ingrávido y envuelto por el silencio, fue cuando comencé a escuchar la verdadera esencia de las cosas.  
Al principio fueron los sonidos de mi propio cuerpo, mi corazón y respiración se convirtieron en los únicos sonidos tangibles en medio de la oscuridad. Pero al cabo de un tiempo se fueron apagando, como si mi mente los asimilara y neutralizara automáticamente frente a los otros sonidos, más débiles e imperceptibles pero que indudablemente venían de afuera. Solo unos centímetros de metal me separaban del vacío del espacio, pero incluso así pude percibir, lejanos, los sonidos familiares de la Colonia Rainbow.  
Claro que en mi cabeza sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, que el sonido no se propaga por el espacio. Lo que estaba oyendo no podía originarse en la Colonia, debía ser otra cosa y sin embargo algo en mi interior me gritaba que no estaba equivocado, que lo que estaba oyendo era real.  
Saqué el Pad de mi bolsillo y lo encendí, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había estado todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, sin distinguir entre la oscuridad real y la que mis párpados producían. Abrí los ojos y a la luz de la pantalla busque los controles de emergencia. Como la cápsula había sido lanzada desde el puente de mando no se había activado desde el interior. Las luces rojas se encendieron y los filtros de aire comenzaron a purificar el enrarecido aire. Probablemente en ese momento fue que alguien percibió la actividad de la cápsula y envió inmediatamente a una de las naves de rescate a recogerme…. en todo caso todavía tuvo que pasar algo así como una hora antes que Ralph atrapara mi improvisada nave espacial y me llevase de vuelta a casa.  
Durante esa hora de angustiosa espera fue cuando percibí por primera vez un sonido extraño, diferente, pero que en ese momento me era imposible de discernir entre los varios miles de otros sonidos que llenaban mi interior.  
Más tarde esa noche, me enteraría por los chicos que mi cápsula estuvo a unos pocos kilómetros de entrar a la zona de radiación peligrosa que rodea al Campo… si no hubiese activado el módulo y las balizas direccionales era seguro que hubiese muerto por las emisiones.  
Pero en ese momento de revelación no tuve miedo, no a pesar de lo cercano que había estado de la muerte, porque finalmente había descubierto de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Cinthya había permanecido en total silencio durante el relato del joven, absorbiendo cada palabra, maravillada por la experiencia del chico a tan temprana edad.

—Desde entonces mi intención siempre ha sido volver al Campo y tratar de descubrir el origen de ese sonido— dijo Matt mientras recogía el botiquín del piso. —Pero no hay chances de que Amanda me permita acercarme a ese lugar.  
La joven tomó la caja de manos de Matt y asintió sin saber qué decir ¿Acaso había experimentado algo similar durante su desastrosa experiencia en el Campo? Pero lo que ella había escuchado era algo conocido, identificable y que definitivamente no provenía del cementerio de naves.  
—¿Y desde entonces comenzaste a tocar el piano? —preguntó en cambio  
—Si— respondió el joven. —Descubrí que los sonidos son la única forma de atravesar el infinito campo del silencio, como hilos que discurren sobre un telar vacío, creando formas y patrones donde no hay nada. La música es algo más que el sonido, es un lenguaje que no sólo sigue una dirección, también transporta la esencia misma de uno, llevándola más allá de lo material.   
Con mi música he intentado alcanzar lo que con mi cuerpo me ha resultado imposible.

Cinthya no entendía del todo lo que Matt estaba diciendo, pero algo en la convicción de la voz del muchacho la empujaba a creerle. Que la música tenga ese poder…   
Activó el interruptor de la cabina y espero a que esta se abriese por completo antes de iniciar el ascenso. Algo fuera de lo normal captó su atención inmediatamente. La pantalla frente a su asiento se había apagado en cuanto ella ingresó a la cabina ¿Acaso había quedado encendida de antes? Trato de recordar si había sucedido lo mismo la primera vez que había entrado pero realmente no se acordaba. Suspirando colocó el botiquín en su sitio y descendió del caza.  
Matt estaba parado al lado del ala con la mano izquierda apoyada en el metal oscuro. En cuanto la cabina se cerró con un pequeño ruido el joven miró atentamente a Cinthya.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la joven.  
Matt abrió la boca como para decir algo pero pareció cambiar de opinión en ese momento. Retiró la mano del ala y sacudió la cabeza. —No es nada— dijo.  
Sin decir nada más Cinthya se agachó para pasar por debajo del fuselaje hasta el pequeño bolso que había dejado apoyado en una de las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje. Al levantarlo dejó caer el Pad que había dejado en cuanto Matt había llegado inesperadamente.  
—¡Casi me olvido! —exclamó preocupada.  
Matt se puso de cuclillas desde el otro lado del caza y miró con curiosidad a la joven —¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.  
Cinthya salió de debajo del caza mientras levantaba el aparato con la pantalla vuelta hacia Matt. —Le prometí a Akemi que comeríamos todos juntos hoy. ¿Vienes? —preguntó.  
Matt pareció sorprendido por la invitación, como si no supiera qué responder.  
—Todavía falta algo más de media hora… te acompañaré hasta la clínica y luego vamos al parque ¿De acuerdo?  
—Cla-claro. —respondió sin pensarlo.   
—¡Excelente! —exclamó la joven mientras se ponía el bolso al hombro y tendía la mano a Matt —¿Vamos?  
—Vamos — respondió el joven mientras tomaba la mano de Cinthya con delicadeza.   
Era tan cálida...


	60. Chapter 60

Las tres armaduras cayeron con estrépito sobre la cubierta del hangar principal de la Quitra Queleual de la Capitán Dulmei. De inmediato el grupo de combatientes del Escuadrón de Defensa Antimisiles Número 30 corrió hacia los restos de armadura que sobresalian entre la pareja de Raus que lo habían arrastrado dentro de la nave.  
—¡Yuwe! —gritaban mientras usaban sus manos para doblar el retorcido metal en busca de un acceso a la cabina.  
La fuerza combinada de la media docena de chicas logró abrir una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que una de ellas asomara su cabeza y alumbrara el interior del maltrecho aparato.  
En ese preciso momento llegó Dulmei a toda carrera escoltada por sus oficiales.  
—Apártense todas de ahí! —gritó mientras señalaba el Rau y la orden fue obedecida de inmediato. El grupo de guerreras se apartó al unísono dejando sitio para que Dulmei se acercara a la abertura.  
La masa de metales retorcidos cobró forma ante el ojo experto de la Capitana. De inmediato comprendió lo que había sucedido con la armadura y el porqué del daño recibido sobre la cabina. Sin perder un solo segundo la oficial se asomó al agujero y exploró el interior en busca de su ocupante.  
Yuwe estaba aprisionada contra el fondo de la cabina, casi aplastada por el puño de su propia armadura pero viva, aunque por el gesto de dolor que se vislumbraba a través del visor quebrado de su casco no le quedaba mucho tiempo  
—¿Capitán Yuwe? ¿Me escucha?  
La Meltrán movió un poco la cabeza ante la voz de su superiora. Buena señal.  
—Vamos a sacarla de ahí inmediatamente.  
La joven pareció hacer un enorme esfuerzo y de pronto la armadura tembló de forma violenta.  
—¿Que…? ¡Yuwe no se mueva!  
Pero al parecer la Meltran no escuchó la orden o por increíble que parezca decidió no obedecerla. Los temblores en la armadura continuaron y Dulmei retrocedió en cuanto el puño de la armadura comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras las destrozadas articulaciones se movían en medio de chirridos y salpicaduras de fluidos internos.  
En ese momento el resto del grupo se dió cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Parecía que Yuwe había metido el puño de su armadura violenta y directamente dentro de la cabina, como si su robot se hubiese dado un golpe a si mismo con toda la fuerza posible.  
—Pero… ¿Que..? —comenzó a preguntar una de las guerreras pero fue interrumpida por un gesto de Dulmei.  
Yuwe estaba intentado manipular los controles con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su maltrecho cuerpo y la Capitán comprendió que era algo que solo ella podia hacer. Era una batalla que la guerrera debia luchar sola.  
Durante segundos interminables, en medio de lo que parecia una terrible agonia el puño de la armadura se abrió al mismo tiempo que la guerrera lanzaba un grito desgarrador.  
De entre el metal retorcido que apenas recordaba al puño del Queadluun una masa sanguinolenta cayó sobre el gastado piso de metal. Todo el grupo de Meltran guardó silencio, roto solo por los crujidos de la armadura y el jadeo continuo de Yuwe.  
Dulmei dió un paso al frente y se inclinó sobre los restos examinandolos cuidadosamente. Al cabo de unos segundos adelantó la mano y extrajo un objeto pequeño.  
Las demás guerreros ahogaron un grito de asombro.  
—Virya— La Capitán pronunció el nombre como si no creyera lo que tenía entre las manos.  
En ese momento la guerrera de la armadura destrozada colapsó con un gemido.   
—¡Ayuden a Yuwe! —gritó Dulmei mientras se ponía de pie. El grupo reaccionó con rapidez y en unos minutos habían rescatado el cuerpo de la joven de entre los restos retorcido. Increíblemente aún respiraba.   
—Llevenla de inmediato a la bahía médica— dijo señalando a sus escoltas— Ayudenla.  
Yuwe estaba muy mal herida pero viva, tenía las piernas aplastadas y torcidas de una forma antinatural y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca entreabierta… cada segundo era vital para su supervivencia.  
El grupo corrió a través del hangar llevando a la Meltran en andas mientras Dulmei y las dos pilotos de QRau quedaban solas en el enorme espacio. Una de las guerreras dió un paso al frente y miró con incertidumbre a la Capitán. —Virya…. esta?  
La oficial levantó la mano y abrió el puño para que las jóvenes pudieran ver mejor. —Viva— dijo solamente.  
Viva, era increíble pero estaba viva. Dulmei no podía apartar la mirada de la pequeña guerrera que sostenía inconsciente en la palma de su mano. Cuando vió toda la sangre y pedazos de carne sobre el cuerpo de la Micrón temió que hubiese sido aplastada por la armadura de Yuwe, pero no era así, esa sangre no era de Virya. Su traje estaba intacto, estaba simplemente desmayada.  
Una de las guerreras extendió la mano para tomar a Virya pero Dulmei apartó a la joven de sus compañeras. —Aún no ha terminado su misión— dijo.  
—¿Su misión? —respondieron consternadas las guerreras.  
—Debemos regresarla a su condición normal— Dulmei extendió la mano libre hacia delante, hacia una de las piloto— Trae algo de agua.  
La joven salió corriendo en dirección a su armadura y volvió al cabo de un minuto con un recipiente lleno de agua. Dulmei puso con delicadeza a la inconsciente Virya en el piso del hangar y la roció con el contenido de la cantimplora para limpiar un poco la sangre y los restos de tejido.  
Las tres Meltran miraban a Virya sin decidirse a hacer algo, finalmente la oficial extendió un dedo y comenzó a masajear el pecho de la pequeña micrón a intervalos regulares.  
Al cabo de unos minutos de repetir el improvisado tratamiento Virya reaccionó y comenzó a moverse. Las tres Meltran suspiraron aliviadas.  
—¿La llevamos a una vaina de tratamiento? —preguntó la guerrera que habia traido el agua.  
Dulmei sacudió la cabeza. —Es demasiado pequeña para una vaina de recuperación. Espero que sus heridas no sean de gravedad y soporte el proceso de regresarla a la normalidad. Es la unica chance que tiene de recuperarse.  
Mientras decía esto tomó con cuidado el diminuto cuerpo de la guerrera y lo depositó con la mayor delicadeza posible en el bolsillo de su uniforme. —Debemos ir al debriefing de la misión en el puente del mando. Kreegan espera.

El grupo de Meltrans abandonó el hangar y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducia a la cubierta de circulación general de la Quitra Queleual. La nave habia sido evacuada y solo el mínimo de personal estaba apostado en sus puestos de guardia. Al llegar al elevador principal encontraron a las dos oficiales que habían acompañado a Yuwe a las instalaciones médicas.  
—En descanso— dijo Dulmei mientras hacía un gesto con la mano—¿Como está la Capitán Yuwe?   
—Respiraba cuando entró a la vaina— contestó una de ellas llevándose el puño al pecho. —La recuperación completa demandará doce horas.  
—Bien. ¿Algo más que reportar?  
—La nave de Kreegan se posicionó a estribor hace treinta minutos. También recibimos autorización del comando central para regresar a la flota en cuanto estemos listos.  
Dulmei se preguntó si todo lo que había pasado sería de interés para el Almirante Dortrad-Jen y si había seguido la operación. En todo caso lo peor había pasado, solo restaba recuperar a su nueva piloto a su estado original.  
—Haremos el debriefing ahora— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a las pilotos que la habían escoltado. —Buen trabajo soldados, se han desempeñado de forma extraordinaria.  
Las dos Meltran se llevaron el puño al pecho. —Gracias Capitán! —contestaron al unísono.  
—Vuelvan con sus compañeras y descansen mientras puedan.   
Las chicas dieron media vuelta y se alejaron por el pasillo en dirección a las barracas mientras Dulmei y sus oficiales (Y la desvanecida Virya) entraban al ascensor principal que las llevó inmediatamente el puente de mando de la fragata.

La mayoría de la tripulación que quedaba en la nave estaba ahora en el puente de mando, supervisando las operaciones previas al salto FOLD parar volver a la flota principal.   
Dulmei salió del elevador seguida de sus oficiales y se dirigió hacia el centro del puente, de forma tal que las enormes pantallas holográficas cubrieran toda su visión.  
—Comuniquenme con Kreegan— ordenó.  
La pantalla tembló casi imperceptiblemente y la imagen del enorme Zentradi ocupó la totalidad del espacio.   
—Capitán Dulmei 172 reportandose. —exclamó mientras realizaba el saludo Zentradi.  
Kreegan hizo un gesto y la imagen retrocedió un poco de forma que Exedore y el quedaron dentro de la imagen. —Buen trabajo Capitán— respondió el Comandante contestando el saludo. —Ha realizado usted una labor extraordinaria.  
—Gracias Comandante. —el rostro de Dulmei no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.  
—Yo mismo le informaré al Almirante sobre el desempeño de sus combatientes en esta misión, será condecorada por ello.  
Ahora si que Dulmei tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no dejar escapar una exclamación de orgullo.   
—¿Qué hay de la Meltran Virya? —preguntó Exedore. —¿Sobrevivió?  
Dulmei colocó ambos brazos a los costados. —Así es señor, fue rescatada por la Capitán Yuwe y ambas resultaron heridas durante la detonación.  
—Lamentamos la pérdida de la Capitán Vaal— contesto Kreegan. —Su sacrificio ha traído una gran victoria a nuestra flota. Mi Archivista garantizará que su nombre no será olvidado.  
Exedore asintió y miró atentamente a la pantalla. —Las acciones de este dia han sido más que extraordinarias— respondió. —¿Han sufrido graves heridas sus dos combatientes?  
—La Capitán Yuwe está en la vaina de recuperación— dijo Dulmei sin cambiar de postura. —La Teniente Virya está aquí conmigo.  
Kreegan y Exedore cruzaron las miradas en silencio.  
—Dejeme verla— ordenó Kreegan.  
Dulmei extrajo con cuidado a la joven Micrón del bolsillo delantero de su uniforme y la colocó en la palma de su mano de forma que quedara a la vista de la enorme pantalla.  
Los dos Zentran observaron a Virya en silencio mientras la imagen se acercaba y mostraba a la joven en un primerísimo plano. La pequeña Micrón no se movia pero se podia ver el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.  
—¿Cual es su diagnóstico? —preguntó el Comandante  
—Contusiones y shock debido a la onda de choque— respondió Dulmei. —Puede haber hemorragia interna pero el traje Micrón no tiene indicadores de estado.  
—Es demasiado pequeña para la vaina de recuperación estándar. —comentó Exedore sin quitar la vista de la imagen. —Revertir el proceso de Micronización podría salvarla pero…  
Kreegan miró a su Archivista con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Pero...?  
Exedore parecía indeciso. Su cabeza temblaba de forma exagerada —No sabemos si volverá a la normalidad  
Dulmei se puso alerta y una arruga de preocupación cruzó su rostro. Por supuesto que había visto cambios físicos en Virya, pero había juzgado prudente no informar de ello a sus superiores por el bien de la misión ¿Valía la pena seguir ocultando la verdad? Virya había arriesgado mucho más que su vida en esa misión.  
—Leimos su informe— dijo Kreegan volviendo la mirada hacia la Capitán— La teniente Virya no resultó con alteraciones físicas durante su micronización, no obstante mi Archivista ha juzgado que hubo alteraciones en el comportamiento y se trata de un tema en el que debemos tener mucho cuidado.  
La Capitán Dulmei tragó saliva. Una palabra de más y Virya estaría condenada. —La Teniente Virya ha cumplido con su tarea de forma exitosa— dijo. —No hay ninguna alteración en su comportamiento. Todas las Meltran estamos hechas para triunfar en la batalla, no importa que tan imposible sea la tarea.  
Siguió un momento de silencio mientras Kreegan gruñia y su Archivista continuaba mirando fijamente a la Meltran micronizada. —Hay una posible explicación— dijo Exedore de pronto— Ciertos cambios de comportamiento suelen producirse luego de vivir situaciones de combate extremas ¿Virya es la única superviviente de su escuadrón de Nonas, verdad?  
—Así es.  
—Ridículo— contestó el Comandante con desagrado. —La mente de un Zentradi no puede romperse tras una batalla.  
—Ciertamente— confirmó el Archivista. —Pero no sabemos con exactitud si eso se aplica a los Micrones.  
Kreegan miró a su subordinado fijamente. —¿Cual es su análisis?  
Las protuberancias de la cabeza de Exedore temblaron violentamente mientras el Zentran trataba de examinar las pocas conclusiones sobre el caso. —La Teniente Virya es un caso extraordinario para analizar. Como Archivista me interesa pero también estoy al tanto de la necesidad de proteger la flota. En estos momentos Virya no presenta un peligro para nosotros, pero debemos determinar qué hacer con ella antes de volver a la flota principal.  
—¿No podemos simplemente matarla? —dijo Kreegan casi sin importancia.  
Dulmei se estremeció levemente. Sabía que si el Comandante o su Archivista lo ordenaban simplemente bastaría con cerrar el puño con un poco de fuerza y Virya se convertiría en un pedazo de carne aplastada. Era muy fácil.  
Solo una palabra.  
Pero aquellos dos Zentran no daban la orden ¿Acaso algo les impedía tomar la decisión?   
Exedore dio un paso al frente y señaló con el dedo huesudo una representación de la flota de apoyo que en esos momentos se encontraba en la retaguardia de la flota principal. —Propongo revertir el proceso de Micronización lejos de la flota y evaluar nuevamente a la Meltran. Si vuelve a la normalidad sin secuelas entonces le devolveremos a su combatiente— dijo el Archivista ahora convencido. —Si, creo que es la mejor opción para todos.  
Dulmei suspiró aliviada.  
—Bien, dejaré esta situación en sus manos Archivista Exedore —contestó el Comandante. —Si piensa que la información obtenida puede ser valiosa para el futuro de la flota entonces no me opondré.  
—Así se hará Comandante— respondió Exedore inclinando la cabeza.  
—Entonces es hora de regresar. Capitán Dulmei.  
—Si señor! —respondió la meltran mientras se ponía en posición de firme.  
El enorme Comandante la miró fijamente. —Ocúpese de la recuperación de la Teniente Virya, es un valioso elemento de su personal de combate.  
—A la orden Comandante.  
La imagen se desvaneció de inmediato sumiendo al puente de mando en un silencio profundo. Dulmei volvió a suspirar, esta vez más profundamente.  
—Activen la baliza de la nave DBN-712 y establezcan un punto de salto tras la flota principal, separación de un millón de kilómetros.  
El puente de mando recobró su habitual actividad mientras la tripulación de oficiales alistaba la nave según las órdenes recibidas.  
Mientras tanto, a unos tres años luz de distancia, en algún punto entre el enjambre de naves de soporte que conformaban la retaguardia de la flota principal Dortrad-Jen, en el deshabitado puente de mando de una pequeña nave de soporte se iniciaba una serie de comandos automáticos que alteraron el curso de vuelo y pusieron a la nave en la dirección opuesta a la flota. Algunos chispazos iluminaron brevemente las resquebrajadas pantallas y en algun lugar una alarma comenzó a sonar, pero no había nadie que pudiera escucharla.

—Punto de reunión en treinta minutos— informó una de las Meltran que operaba un puesto de navegación. —iniciando preparativos para FOLD de corto alcance.  
Dulmei asintió satisfecha. —Inicien procedimiento FOLD en cuanto estén listos. Estaré en el hangar principal— dijo mientras se dirigía al elevador. Una vez que estuvo dentro y las puertas se cerraron tras ellas echó una mirada a la pequeña Micrón que todavía llevaba en la mano.  
Para su sorpresa descubrió que Virya estaba despierta y la miraba con atención.  
—¡Tu! —Exclamó la Capitán sorprendida —¿Cuando…?  
—Desde hace rato— respondió con lentitud.  
Dulmei abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de entre sus labios. Finalmente suspiró y metió con cuidado a Virya en el bolsillo delantero.  
—Parece que se ha salvado de nuevo Teniente.  
Virya no respondió, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiado que pensar.  
Descendieron en silencio mientras la atmósfera comenzaba a vibrar por efecto de la energía dimensional que envolvía la nave momentos previos al salto FOLD.   
Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron la nave se encontraba viajando por el éter interdimensional en dirección a la retaguardia de la gigantesca flota de Dortrad-Jen.  
—Quiero que sepa— Dulmei hablaba sin quitar la vista del pasillo por donde caminaba. —Quiero que sepa Teniente que si el Comandante hubiese dado la orden de matarla lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo un solo segundo.  
—Lo sé— respondió Virya asomada fuera del bolsillo. El juego fantasmal de luces e imagenes del procedimiento FOLD hacían que el enorme rostro de Dulmei pareciera algo irreal y distante. —¿Por qué habría de hacer algo diferente?  
—Exacto —contestó simplemente la Capitán.  
El aire tembló una última vez y la distorsión visual menguó por completo. La nave había salido al espacio tradicional cerca de su destino.   
Dulmei y Virya entraron al hangar principal.


	61. Chapter 61

Tass deslizó la palma de su mano sobre la proyección de la pantalla holográfica y esta se retrajo hasta convertirse en una minúscula esfera de luz flotando sobre el teclado.  
La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por el resplandor de un par de pantallas que daban a la estancia un tinte azulado, como si del fondo del mar se tratase.  
El color también hacía juego con el estado de ánimo de la joven.  
Se había desvestido a medias, conservando la ropa interior y una sola de sus medias que colgaba indecisa del inquieto pie que golpeaba una y otra vez el borde del escritorio donde la joven se hallaba recostada.  
La Río Grande era la única opción, lo había sido desde el principio cuando Tass se dió cuenta que debían sacar a Will de la Colonia y alejarlo lo más pronto posible fuera del alcance de Amanda.  
La joven suspiró y se reclinó en la silla mirando el techo a través del cristal de sus anteojos. Una serie de reflejos borrosos se deslizaban por la superficie como lentos habitantes del mar de información digital.  
¿Como meter a Will en la nave de Gray? El viejo piloto le debía algunos favores a Tass, pero algo como lo que estaba planeando… no, Gray jamas aceptaria hacer algo como eso, jamas traicionaria la autoridad de Amanda.  
La otra opción que quedaba era la de tratar de meter al pobre Will como polizonte de uno de los containers de la Rainbow, lamentablemente esos contenedores no poseían soporte vital autónomo. Si Will se metia dentro de uno no llegaría vivo al puerto espacial más cercano. Tass comprobó por segunda vez el inventario de contenedores de la Colonia para cerciorarse que ninguno contaba con equipo de soporte vital instalado…. nada. Todos eran simples cajas de metal para transportar mercancías.  
Tenía que haber otra forma, se lo había prometido a Matt.  
Desplegó el inventario y comenzó a buscar por clase. Con la Red Galaxy caída no tenia acceso a la búsqueda universal de los fabricantes de contenedores, asi que debía registrar cada uno de los ítems dentro de la Colonia con el mejor criterio de búsqueda que pudiera implementar.  
Nada. Simplemente no había ningún contenedor con esas características en la base de datos.  
Otro suspiro. Tass estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada.   
Barajó diferentes posibilidades, una más descabellada que la otra. Cuando estaba seriamente considerando ver si podía meter a Will en una cápsula de criogenización para enviarlo dentro de uno de los contenedores normales algo llamó su atención.  
Sin darse cuenta había estado pasando a través de todas las cámaras de seguridad del hangar principal para enfocar a la Río Grande desde todos los ángulos posibles para tratar de inspirarse con algo. Una de las cámaras mostraba el amarre donde los containers vacíos se “devolvian” a la salida de la Colonia y eran acoplados automáticamente a la nave de correos que entonces podía salir por la esclusa principal.  
Había dos contenedores vacíos en el muelle a la espera de ser recogidos por la Río Grande cuando partiera al dia siguiente. Algo en esas dos piezas de equipo llamó la atención de la joven, quien se acomodó en el asiento y accedió a las grabaciones de seguridad.  
La imagen de la nave atracando en el muelle apareció inmediatamente y Tass comprendió el porqué de su inquietud; La Río había llegado a la Colonia con tres containers, dos con mercancías para la colonia y uno vacío proveniente de la Estación Barrow, pero al parecer se iba con solo dos, lo que significaba que uno de ellos permaneceria en la Colonia. Eso era raro.  
La nave de Gray solía visitar la Colonia con un solo contenedor de mercancías para el consumo de los habitantes aunque no era extraño que ciertos equipos y componentes importantes llegaran a veces desde alguna manufactoria lejana para cumplir con las estrictas regulaciones comerciales que imponia el Gobierno Unificado.  
La joven volvió a inspeccionar el video, estaba segura de haberse pasado por alto algún detalle importante.   
Usando los controles de video mejoró el contraste de la imagen y usó un filtro para eliminar la iluminación rojiza de la bahía de atraque, entonces pudo ver con detalle la pintura del último contenedor. Tenía una franja azul que recorría todo el perímetro del casco.  
Tass hizo un gesto violento con la mano y la pantalla se apagó frente a ella.  
—Mierda —dijo en voz alta.  
Era un container con soporte vital y había llegado a la Colonia en la Río Grande el día anterior, la casualidad era… no, no podía ser simple casualidad ¿o si?  
Necesitaba investigar esa pieza de equipo, pero hacerlo desde su terminal sólo atraería la atención de Amanda de inmediato y lo que necesitaba era tiempo, tiempo para sacar a Will y esperar que su jefa descubriese la fuga solo cuando el chico estuviera fuera alcance.

Tendría que usar su «Gorrito de Aluminio»  
Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al llegar frente a la pileta se agachó y abrió la puerta deslizante del compartimento donde guardaba los productos de limpieza. Al fondo, cerca de donde el caño de desague penetraba en la pared metálica del camarote habia un pequeño cable colgando.  
Tass tiro suavemente del cable y lo estiró hasta salir lentamente de la cocina, tratando de ejercer la menor fuerza posible en el mismo. El cable se desenrrolló hasta el dormitorio de la joven y Tass dejó la pequeña ficha del extremo colgada del respaldo de la cama.  
Hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba esa computadora.  
En la jerga de los expertos en seguridad o personajes algo mas oscuros se las llamaba «Gorritos de Aluminio» en referencia a la paranoia de ciertas personas sobre la vigilancia que los gobiernos ejercen con sus ciudadanos.  
Un «Gorrito de Aluminio» es una computadora construida a partir de partes que no poseen identificadores comerciales que permitan rastrear su procedencia, por ejemplo placas base creadas mediante impresiones 3D o chips comprados a fabricantes ilegales o entusiastas fuera del mercado regulado de hardware.  
Eran computadoras diseñadas para usarse solo una vez, especialmente si se usaban para acceder a la Red Galaxy, donde su presencia sería revelada tarde o temprano frente a la continua búsqueda e investigación de los diferentes nodos de seguridad que recibían y enviaban los datos a cada terminal que conformaba la gigantesca red.  
El «Gorrito de Aluminio» de Tass nunca había sido conectado a la Red, la chica había usado la computadora en entornos simulados para probar la fuerza de sus medidas de seguridad. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era ella la que no quería ser vista mientras manipulaba las bases de datos de la Colonia.  
El cable era la clave y el tesoro mas preciado de Tass.  
Se trataba de una conexión física al núcleo computacional de la Rainbow. No se trataba de uno de los cientos de enlaces inalámbricos que existían por la Colonia y que eran vulnerables a ser interceptados u «olfateados» por cualquier dispositivo electrónico. Ese cable era un acceso directo e indetectable que había demandado un esfuerzo enorme por parte de sus amigos para mantenerlo oculto a la mirada de su Capitán.  
Tass sostuvo la pequeña ficha frente a sus ojos. Aquel cable se escurría dentro de la nave por casi kilómetro y medio. Habían tardado un año entero en descubrir una ruta segura lejos de los sensores y cámaras de Amanda que monitoreaban las vías de acceso de datos, tuberías y desagües que creaban las vías circulatorias de la enorme nave.  
Will había provisto uno de los drones de Hal y lo había modificado para que pudiese llevar un dispensador de cable montado en su parte trasera. Con paciencia y mucho sigilo habían ido tendiendo aquella línea secreta a lo largo del «interior», el enorme laberinto de túneles, pasarelas y cañerías que formaban la red de servicio de ingeniería de la Rainbow.  
Había sido una tarea monumental que solo ahora le parecía a Tass concebida para una situación como a la que se enfrentaba.  
Volvió a dejar el cable y abrió una de las puertas de un gran mueble detrás de la cama. Al fondo de uno de los cajones encontró la caja donde guardaba su computadora especial.  
La mayoría de los componentes los había rescatado de los depósitos de reciclaje que quedaron abandonados por la antigua tripulación de la nave. Borrar la firma digital de los componentes básicos fue fácil, el resto, los componentes más «delicados» los había importado desde diferentes partes de la galaxia, siempre utilizando los canales «especiales» de los entusiastas como ella.  
El resultado era una computadora portátil básica, sin grandes capacidades de desencriptación o ataques de fuerza bruta, pero perfecta para navegar bases de datos en forma silenciosa y sin dejar rastros.  
Buscar e investigar de forma silenciosa era lo que Tass necesitaba en ese momento. Se acostó en la cama boca abajo y desplegó la pantalla de su preciada herramienta. Una vez que confirmó el funcionamiento óptimo y que el software estaba listo para entrar en acción, solo entonces conectó el cable a uno de los puertos a un lado del teclado.

Tass se concentró en la pequeña pantalla. Debia ser rápida y certera con su búsqueda de lo contrario…  
El Ringtone de su Pad sonó como una alarma en la habitación. La chica dió un salto y quedó de pie sobre la cama tratando de cubrir un golpe invisible. Ese Ringtone era inconfundible, Amanda la estaba llamando  
—No puede ser —murmuró mirando la pantalla de su computadora —¿Tan rápido me ha encontrado? ¿Como…?  
La llamada seguía sonando incesantemente. Tenía que contestar  
La joven se bajó de la cama y alcanzó el aparato que había quedado sobre el escritorio. Casi con miedo extendió la mano y tocó brevemente la pantalla. La llamada se conectó de inmediato.  
—Tass! ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no contestas? —pareció rugir el altavoz mientras acercaba la pantalla a su rostro.  
—Disculpa Amanda, estaba por acostarme.  
La cámara estaba conectada y Amanda estaba viendo que llevaba solo la ropa interior puesta… bien, al menos no la atraparia mintiendo con eso.  
—Lo siento Tass… cierto que es tu dia libre, no debería haberte gritado. —la voz de la mujer sonaba realmente dolida. —Te pido que me disculpes  
—No pasa nada —respondió la joven. —¿Sucede algo?  
—Tu dimelo…. esperaba al menos un mensaje sobre lo que hablaste con Silvia..  
—¡Mierda!  
Lo había olvidado por supuesto, su entrevista con Silvia esa mañana. Debía de haber escrito un informe para Amanda pero todo lo que había pasado con Matt y Will la había hecho olvidar por completo.   
—Yo….   
El suspiro fue audible para Tass, parece que Amanda ya no sentía tanta culpa. —Solo dame un resumen general.  
Tass se relajó y se sentó en la cama levantando las piernas. Era solo una casualidad, si, eso era. Su computadora seguía conectada al cable pero al cerrar la pantalla toda actividad habia cesado de inmediato.  
—Silvia me dijo que el tipo de sangre es relativamente conocida en el ámbito de estudio de Evans, pero que se trata de un material que está muy controlado por el Gobierno.  
Amanda hizo una breve pausa antes de preguntar —¿Que tan confidencial es?  
Tass se rascó distraídamente la cabeza —Digamos que llamarlo «sensible» es quedarse cortos.  
—Es… ¿Algo peligroso?  
Tass negó con la cabeza. —No, para nada. Silvia dijo que hay un vínculo bastante importante entre el tipo de sangre y la herencia de manipulación genética de la Protocultura en los primeros humanos.   
—Ya veo— murmuró la mujer desde el puente. —¿Algo más?  
Tass trató de recordar los detalles más importantes. —Mencionó sobre la investigación de los militares… una flota de investigación que desapareció misteriosamente o algo asi… en fin, insinuó que no sería nada bueno para la privacidad de la Colonia que Evans investigue abiertamente en la red sobre el tema.  
—Comprendo, supongo que será mejor hablar con él sobre el tema. —contestó la Capitana. —Probablemente se enfade conmigo por invadir la privacidad de su investigación pero…  
—Estoy segura que entenderá las razones— exclamó Tass inclinándose hacia adelante. —¿Eso es todo Amanda? Me gustaría dormir un rato…  
La mujer guardó silencio como pensando profundamente. —Por supuesto— dijo finalmente. —Que descanses bien Tass.  
—Te veo mañana— saludó la joven mientras sacudía la mano sobre la pantalla, que se apagó de inmediato.   
Fiuuu! —exclamó. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.  
Arrojó su Pad sobre las mantas y volvió a recostarse boca abajo con los pies en la almohada mientras abría nuevamente la pantalla de su equipo «especial»  
Dejó que los programas de diagnóstico se ejecutaran y colocó las protecciones necesarias. Ahora debería planear muy cuidadosamente sus movimientos.  
Tarde o temprano Amanda descubrirá la huida de Will y Tass sería señalada inmediatamente como la responsable. Ella asumirá el castigo por supuesto pero debía darle a su amigo todo el tiempo extra que pudiese para que se alejara lo suficiente de la Colonia.   
Si accedía a la base de datos de la Rainbow directamente haría saltar las sospechas de la Capitana casi de inmediato, despues de todo estaría registrando una petición de datos desde un dispositivo desconocido. Debía utilizar un camino indirecto, uno que desviase la atención lo más posible y dificultase el seguimiento de cualquier rastro digital que quedase registrado.  
Tenía varias opciones, pero se decidió por la más simple.  
Todos los componentes de la Rainbow estaban conectados al sistema informático central que manejaba desde el inventario hasta las tareas de mantención y reparación de todos los equipos que trabajaban diariamente para mantener en marcha la operación de recupero y reciclaje del Campo. Todo, desde las grúas del hangar principal hasta los pequeños robots de limpieza que se arrastraban por los pasillos estaban de una u otra forma conectados entre sí y se retroalimentaban de datos y órdenes con el centro de cómputos de la nave.  
Eso incluía por supuesto al muelle de atraque del Hangar Principal.  
El proceso de acople de naves, la carga y descarga de los contenedores eran parte de un gigantesco sistema de logística que recorría las entrañas de la Rainbow formando una red de incontables vías, caminos y tuberías que conectaban a cada módulo de la Proa a la Popa. Grúas, cintas transportadoras, vagones de carga, elevadores y acopiadores, miles de diferentes máquinas estaban conectadas entre sí para distribuir rápida y eficientemente cualquier cosa, desde unos cuantos tornillos a módulos enteros que se agregaban o quitaban de la superestructura de la nave según eran o no necesarios.  
Todas y cada una de ellas enviaba miles de peticiones a la base de datos central como parte de su rutina básica de seguimiento de cada proceso.  
Esa era la clase de laberinto que Tass usaría para enmascarar su investigación.   
Accedió a la red de Logística y registró un acceso de bajo nivel con el muelle de atraque del hangar cuatro, a partir de ese momento toda petición de datos pasaría a formar parte de la red de máquinas y la mantendría oculta a miradas indiscretas, al menos por el momento.  
El registro de atraques fue lo primero que examinó, como lo esperaba los tres contenedores de la Rio Grande figuraban casi a lo último de la lista junto con los dos últimos containers vacíos que Rebbie o Annie habían dispuesto en la cola de espera para ser cargados en la nave en cuanto Gray zarpe por la mañana.  
—GMC/SV38534, te tengo. —exclamó la joven.  
La denominación «SV» o SoporteVital, indica la presencia de equipamiento para transportar animales o personas en el espacio de carga de forma protegida a las peligrosas condiciones del Espacio Exterior.   
La joven usó los datos que disponía en la lista para entrar directamente al hardware de registro del contenedor. Estos se desplegaron antes sus ojos casi de inmediato.  
—Así que vienes de la Barrow— dijo la joven. —No se que rayos estabas haciendo ahí pero te aseguro que pienso averiguarlo.  
El contenedor era bastante viejo, en su registro figuraban más de setenta puertos diferentes desde que fuera comisionado en el año 2047. La lista de cargas incluia animales de todo tipo, desde gallinas hasta varios ejemplares de dinosaurios de Edén para un zoológico galáctico itinerante…. ojalá que estuviese limpio o Will la iba a pasar muy mal ahí adentro.  
Figuraba registrado a nombre de una pequeña compañía de transportes de la Flota 31 aunque los últimos diez clientes que habían utilizado el contenedor eran todos diferentes, cosa que era lógica, después de todo había millones de contenedores repartidos por toda la Galaxia. Era muy posible que la compañía que lo había mandado a construir ya no existiera salvo en la memoria física de la base de datos del equipo.  
El registro de fechas llamó la atención de Tass… GMC/SV38534 había llegado a la Barrow casi cinco años atrás ¿Había estado atracado en la vieja estación de investigación todo ese tiempo? Aparentemente había sido llevado por error de otra nave de carga y luego olvidado en el muelle de la Barrow hasta ahora.   
Entonces de alguna forma la Río Grande lo había recogido junto a la carga mensual para la Rainbow.  
Tass sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el sistema de logística de la Rainbow, generalmente los contenedores se instalaban en los rieles de transporte y a medida que se desplazaban por la Colonia se colocaban en fila unos tras otros hasta que al final, tarde o temprano volvían a ser recogidos por las grúas y devueltos al muelle de atraque. Había un centenar o más de contenedores en toda la Rainbow, muchos de ellos aparcados en vías desactivadas fuera del circuito primario, casi siempre eran los mismos diez o veinte contenedores que se paseaban por las vías y volvían a ser cargados.  
GMC/SV38534 no estaba en el circuito primario y eso despertó la alarma de Tass. ¿Donde rayos estaba? Lo encontró rápidamente, había sido apartado del resto y descansaba en una vía secundaria cerca del taller de soldadura, acoplado a otro contenedor vacío.  
La joven suspiró aliviada. Ambos contenedores figuraban como abiertos y descargados. Menos mal, era imposible para ella descargar un contenedor entero sin llamar la atención del personal dedicado a ello.  
En fin, ya tenía a su presa. Ahora debía prepararla para llevar a cabo su plan.  
Primero debía encontrar el modo de sacar los dos containers que ya estaban estacionados en el muelle de atraque. Eso era fácil, simplemente necesitaba activar un proceso de «Purga» de la estación de carga. Había varias rutinas de diagnóstico de ejecución rutinaria cuyo requerimiento era disponer de la plataforma de carga libre de containers. Tass ejecutó una de ellas y el sistema comenzó inmediatamente a quitar los contenedores.  
A casi medio kilómetro de la habitación, una enorme sección de la bahía de atraque comenzó a desprenderse de la estructura principal. Lentamente la sección se elevó por los rieles adosados a la pared y comenzó a rotar lentamente. Casi a cincuenta metros por encima de ella una compuerta se abrió y dos rieles se extendieron desde la abertura, listos para recibir los contenedores que estaban siendo cargados desde el muelle.  
Todo el proceso demoraria más de veinte minutos. Tass necesitaba ocuparse de otra cosa mientras el muelle se liberaba.  
Centró su atención en el contenedor. Los indicadores de estado mostraban que los sistemas estaban en condiciones y listos para funcionar, solo había un detalle; el sistema de soporte vital solo se pondría en funcionamiento cuando el contenedor estuviera cerrado y despachado. Eso requeria de una llave de seguridad y una carga de Manifiesto.  
La joven suspiró y desvió la vista de la pantalla un momento. Al fin y al cabo tendría que hacer aquello que más odiaba.  
Tass no era un Hacker. Si bien la línea que separaba a un experto en seguridad de un hacker era demasiado difusa, Tass pertenecía a un grupo de entusiastas de la informática que se diferenciaba radicalmente de aquellos que explotaban las vulnerabilidades del software.  
Tass era una «Emulator», una experta en lo que se conoce como «Emulación» de los sistemas informáticos. Un Emulador no hackeaba sistemas; los simulaba. Desde simples consolas de videojuegos a enormes redes industriales o vehículos, la tarea de un Emulador era recrear el comportamiento de un aparato o sistema dentro de un entorno lo más parecido a su contraparte real.   
No era algo tan simple como ejecutar el código de un programa en otro hardware distinto al que originalmente se había planeado. Un Emulador profesional podía recrear todas las características del Hardware deseado de tal forma que su comportamiento no se diferenciase del original. Esto incluia simular la temperatura generada por el hardware emulado, las vibraciones de sus piezas, incluso la radiación y campos electromagnéticos que sus partes móviles generaban.  
Tass sacudió la cabeza decidida; no habia vuelta atras.  
Usó un programa especial para extraer el código de la llave de GMC/SV38534 mientras creaba una copia virtual de la cerradura. Tass no tendria que Hackear ningún código, despues de todo ella quería cerrar el contenedor, no abrirlo. Lo que necesitaba era crear una cerradura realista, de modo que pudiera ser cargada en el sistema y enviada fuera de la Colonia sin que saltase ninguna alarma de los diferentes sistemas automáticos de monitoreo.  
Para eso necesitaba que el contenedor GMC/SV38534 figure en el manifiesto de la nave que iba a sacarlo de la Colonia. El problema era que el Manifiesto se cargaba primero en la nave y luego se transfería a cada cerradura electrónica de los Contenedores que formaban la carga  
Tass volvió a suspirar y contempló la pequeña ventana de video que mostraba la nave de carga en el silencioso hangar principal.  
—Café. —dijo en voz alta y en la cocina la pequeña cafetera Espresso comenzó a calentar el agua. —Doble. —Agregó sabiendo que tendría que trabajar a contrarreloj durante el resto del día.  
Al fin y al cabo iba a Emular a la toda «Rio Grande».


	62. Chapter 62

—Manu! —gritó Akemi con la suficiente fuerza para que su amigo soltara de inmediato el emparedado que había tomado del plato.  
—Tengo hambre! —se justificó el joven haciendo una mueca —¿Cuanto más se supone que vamos a esperar?   
La joven no respondió, pero apartó el plato con los emparedados lejos del alcance de las manos de Manuel, quien hizo una especie de gruñido y sacó su Pad para matar el tiempo.  
No había mucha gente en el parque, la mayoría permanecía en la plaza de la cubierta inferior y solo algunas parejas recorrian los senderos o se sentaban a conversar en los bancos de metal cerca de las barandillas. El mantel a cuadros donde Manuel y Akemi esperaban sentados a que llegaran los demás era el único Picnic de todo el parque.  
—No deberían tardar mucho más Manu. —dijo la joven mientras colocaba servilletas al lado de cada platillo. Luego se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol a la sombra del cual había extendido el mantel a la espera de sus amigos. Una ligera brisa producto de los acondicionadores y filtros de aire soplaba en ese momento, agitando levemente las pequeñas hojas pardas que aún no habían caído al suelo de esa especie de otoño simulado en la Colonia Rainbow.  
Una pareja de niños perseguía una pelota entre los senderos. Sus gritos de entusiasmo era en verdad los únicos sonidos que llenaban la atmósfera del parque aunque todavía se escuchaba algún que otro murmullo proveniente de los colonos que se habían quedado hasta último momento en el mercado de frutos.  
—Ah por cierto. —dijo Manuel levantando la vista de su Pad. —Tengo tu paquete.  
El joven estiró el brazo y tomó una abultada mochila que había permanecido a un costado. Luego de revolver un poco sacó de su interior una caja envuelta en una bolsa sellada.  
—Tus zapatillas nuevas supongo— dijo Manuel mientras le ofrecía el paquete.  
—Gracias Manu. —respondió entusiasmada la joven tomando la caja con ambas manos. —Las estaba esperando.  
Akemi rompió el precinto y abrió la caja ante la mirada curiosa de Manuel.   
—¿Son de Running profesional? —preguntó  
La joven asintió y comenzó a desabrocharse los cordones de sus viejas zapatillas. —Me las voy a probar ahora mismo. —agregó.  
Ambos jóvenes estaban tan entusiasmados con el calzado que no vieron llegar a Mina, quien se detuvo a observarlos desde atrás con gesto divertido.  
—Y yo preocupada por si estaban aburridos por mi demora— dijo.  
Akemi había terminado de atarse las nuevas zapatillas y de un salto se puso de pie para darle un abrazo a su amiga. —¡Llegaron mis zapatillas! —exclamó mientras se apartaba y levantaba el pie derecho para mostrar el calzado.  
—Estan geniales Akemi— contestó la joven mientras dejaba la cartera junto a la mochila de Manuel. —Perdona por haberte dejado sola organizando todo esto. —dijo   
Akemi hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto. —No pasa nada, además Manu me ayudo un poco.  
El joven levantó la vista de un catálogo que había venido incluido con las zapatillas. —¿Un poco? —dijo con un suspiro. —Tuve que subir toda la comida yo solo.   
—Si, fue un milagro que no te cayeras por las escaleras. —respondió Akemi. —¿Que tal estuvo la mañana Mina?  
La joven se sentó sobre el mantel y estiró sus brazos en un gesto cansado. —Interesante al menos— dijo pensativa. —Evans tiene algo nuevo para sus investigaciones sobre la herencia genética de la Protocultura.  
Akemi se puso en cuclillas y usando sus dedos presiono con delicadeza un pequeño dispositivo sobre el empeine de cada una de sus zapatillas. Se oyó un leve silbido y el calzado pareció inflarse, cambiando su forma alrededor del pie de la joven.  
—Wow. —exclamó Mina. —Parece que estuviesen vivas  
—Es un material inteligente, se adapta automáticamente a la forma del pie y responde a los requerimientos de cada actividad. —explicó entusiasmada la joven.—Ahora que estoy en reposo adopta una forma más confortable. ¿Que decias de Evans?  
—Que probablemente deje a Matt tranquilo por una temporada. —contestó.  
Manuel dejó el catálogo dentro de la caja y se sentó derecho. —Evans está presionando demasiado a Matt con sus experimentos— dijo. —Antes acostumbraba a supervisar los ensayos una vez por mes o cada quince días… pero ahora cada vez que entro al salón de actos veo las pantallas de monitoreo encendidas o los paneles desplegados.  
Mina asintió en silencio.   
—Es cierto Mina. —opinó Akemi. —Deberías hablar con él sobre eso… o que interceda tu madre..  
—Evans no tiene malas intenciones con Matt— respondió su amiga. —Es solo que se siente más cerca de lograr algo con sus investigaciones pero… —La joven bajó la vista hacia el mantel a cuadros. —No, tienes razón. —dijo finalmente. —Hablaré con el Doctor sobre eso, no creo que sea necesario recurrir a mi madre.   
Manuel y Akemi se miraron un momento mientras Mina guardaba silencio pensativa.  
Una nota musical quebró el silencio del parque, inmediatamente la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde lo alto, proveniente de altavoces disimulados entre las tuberías y conductos del techo.  
—Se informa al público que el Mercado se encuentra ahora cerrado. —Culminó la voz seguida de otro tono musical.  
—¿Ya son las dos de la tarde? —preguntó Mina mientras miraba su Pad.   
—Espero que Cinthya no se haya perdido. —Dijo Akemi con preocupación. —Le dije que la esperábamos a la una.  
—Tampoco hay señales de Matt. —Mina miró las pantallas donde se proyectaba el falso cielo. —Dijo que iba a visitar a Will al calabozo ¿No?  
Manuel asintió. —Deben estar conspirando sobre ese Robot del astillero cuatro ¿Enserio no has podido disuadirlo todavia Mina?  
—No. —contestó. —Pero después de lo que hizo Will el otro dia… no se atreverían a hacerlo, Will ha sobrepasado el limite esta vez.  
—Crees… —Akemi tragó saliva. —¿Crees que los militares lo encarcelen?   
La joven negó con la cabeza. —No— dijo. —No se que tan grave fue el incidente pero si hay algo que mi madre no quiere es justamente problemas con la NUNS. Estoy segura que encontrará la forma de solucionar el asunto dentro de la jurisdicción de la Colonia.  
—¿Aunque eso implique dejar a Will varios años encerrado? —preguntó Manuel apoyando el Pad en el mantel.  
—Probablemente… aunque me inclino más a pensar que podrían revocarle su licencia para desactivar y manipular explosivos.  
Akemi y Manuel miraron a Mina con incredulidad. —Eso sería un duro golpe para Will. —comentó el joven. —Es un Otaku del armamento Zentradi.  
—Sigue siendo mejor alternativa que terminar en una celda en vaya a saber qué planeta o colonia prisión usen los militares— dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros.  
Akemi asintió mientras sacaba su propio Pad de entre sus cosas. —Voy a llamar a Cinthya a ver si le ha sucedido algo.  
Puso el dedo sobre la pantalla del aparato pero no llegó a seleccionar el contacto adecuado, en ese momento vió con alegría como Cinthya llegaba corriendo trayendo de la mano a Matt.  
—¡Perdón por la demora! —exclamó la inspectora entre jadeos mientras prácticamente caía de rodillas en la hierba. —Vinimos corriendo desde la cubierta 11.  
Matt también estaba sin aliento pero permaneció de pie junto al árbol. —Hola. —dijo saludando al grupo agitando la mano derecha.   
La aparición de Matt había tomado a Mina por sorpresa, pero eso no fue nada a la sensación que le provocó el ver como Cinthya traía a su amigo agarrado de la mano.   
—¿Donde rayos estaban ustedes dos? —preguntó Manuel soltando una carcajada. —¡Nos estamos muriendo de hambre!  
—¿Y esa venda? —preguntó Mina mientras se ponía de pie. —¿Qué te pasó, Matt?  
Akemi y Manuel miraron primero a la mano vendada de Matt y luego a Cinthya, quien había empezado a respirar con normalidad.   
Matt se sonrojó y ocultó la mano detrás de la espalda mientras tomaba asiento sobre el mantel. —No es nada— dijo. —Es solo un cortecito.  
Cinthya suspiró profundamente. —Me lo encontré vagando solo por el hangar con la mano sangrando… tuve que aplicarle primeros auxilios y llevarlo a la enfermería de la Colonia.  
Manuel entornó los ojos como adivinando parte de la historia. —Eso de vagar por el hangar principal es totalmente algo que Matt haría— dijo señalando a su amigo. —Pero la parte de andar dejando un reguero de sangre por el piso es algo nuevo ¿Qué cuernos se te pasó por la cabeza?  
Ante el silencio del joven Cinthya se puso de pie y volvió a tomar la palabra. —El Doctor David me aseguró que la herida no es grave, solamente está algo inflamada pero debería curarse pronto si no la mueve demasiado.  
Mina había permanecido de pie y en silencio todo ese tiempo mirando inquisitivamente a Matt, algo indecisa sobre qué hacer con su amigo, finalmente se dió por vencida y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.  
—Bueno bueno. —Dijo de improviso Akemi tratando de cambiar el tenso ambiente. —Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Y si empezamos a comer?  
Los demás aplaudieron la idea y Cinthya se sentó en el mantel al lado de Manuel.  
La joven había dispuesto casi una docena de platos diferentes en el enorme mantel a cuadros. Cinthya observó con deleite todos los platillos sin saber que saborear primero. Había bollos rellenos, langostinos fritos con su arroz blanco y rollitos de huevo ideales para comer con palillos pero también había manjares más tradicionales como emparedados y bocadillos, croquetas rellenas de queso y muchos snacks para elegir, aceitunas y pickles e incluso un pequeño calentador donde una ollita mantenía una Fondue a la temperatura ideal para sumergir los bocadillos y cubrirlos con dorado queso fundido.  
Los cinco amigos se lanzaron a comer con avidez, intercambiando de vez en cuando algún comentario o carcajada sin dejar de probar uno u otro plato ante el deleite de Akemi.  
—Trabajé toda la noche en esto— dijo con la boca llena. —Mas les vale comerlo todo.  
Todos asintieron sin dejar de masticar y Manuel aplaudió entusiasmado. El chico realmente apreciaba la comida.  
Matt permaneció en silencio durante la abundante comida y no porque tuviera la boca ocupada en masticar todo el tiempo. Cada tanto levantaba la cabeza y miraba a la inspectora con intención de decir algo pero desviaba la mirada si Cinthya lo miraba directamente.  
Mina contemplaba a Matt mientras sostenía con fuerza su vaso de jugo y se sobresaltó cuando Manuel le pidió que le alcancen el frasco de mayonesa. Cada vez que Matt miraba a la inspectora la joven sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho.  
Akemi fue la primera en terminar de comer, dejó su plato en el mantel y se masajeó el estómago mientras suspiraba satisfecha —Estoy llenisima! —exclamó.  
—Todo estuvo delicioso Akemi. —dijo Cinthya limpiándose los labios con una servilleta. —Eres una magnifica cocinera.  
—Tuve una buena maestra. —contestó la joven mientras daba una palmada en la espalda de Mina, quien devolvió la sonrisa. —Creo que has aprendido más de Brad que de mi Akemi— dijo.  
Manuel terminó su emparedado de un bocado y luego bebió un trago de jugo. —Ahhhh! —exclamó. —Valió la pena esperar todo ese tiempo. Oye Matt ¿Estas bien? Casi no has comido nada.  
El joven pelirrojo pareció salir de un trance cuando escuchó su nombre. Miró a su amigo y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.  
—¿Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis? —dijo Akemi de repente. —Traje algo especial para la ocasión.  
Ante la sorpresa de todos (Y más de Cinthya) la joven extrajo una botella de vidrio de su mochila  
—Tada! —exclamó sonriente  
—Eso es… ¿Alcohol? —preguntó Cinthya alarmada.  
—Sidra —dijo Akemi señalando la etiqueta. —¿Qué les parece?  
Mina, Matt y Manuel se miraron. —Yo diria que si. —dijo Manuel con seguridad.   
Akemi quitó el envoltorio metálico del corcho y comenzó a forcejear con el dispositivo de apertura mientras la joven inspectora miraba nerviosa a ambos lados del camino —Chicos no se si esto sea una buena idea… —dijo nerviosa. —Los menores de edad no deberían beber alcohol.  
Como única respuesta recibió el “Plop” del corcho al salir disparado de la botella, perdiéndose entre las ramas del árbol.  
—¿Quien quiere proponer un brindis? —exclamó Mina poniéndose de pie.  
—¿Por mis zapatillas nuevas? —Bromeó Akemi mientras servía la bebida en los vasos de metal.  
—¿Por la independencia de la Rainbow? —Propuso Manuel  
—¿Que tal por nuestra visitante?  
Los amigos miraron con asombro a Matt, que había estado muy callado durante la comida y ahora había hablado de repente.  
—Claro que si— dijo Mina. —Brindemos por Cinthya.  
—Por Cinthya! —exclamaron los cuatro amigos mientras la joven inspectora se ponía colorada de vergüenza. No obstante alzó su vaso y brindaron por esa y varias razones más que Manuel y Akemi empezaron a proponer a medida que bebían su sidra.  
Estaban tan concentrados en la celebración que Manuel no se dió cuenta de la presencia de la pareja hasta que alguien tomó con fuerza la botella de sidra y se la quitó de las manos con una fuerza irresistible.  
—Vaya vaya vaya. —repitió una voz con sorna. —¿Que tenemos aqui?   
El grupo entero dirigió la mirada a los recién llegados con sorpresa. —¡Rebecca! ¡Gray! —exclamó Mina de pronto poniéndose de pie. —¿Que sorpresa!  
La mujer morena saludó con la mano a todos los presentes. —Hola chicos. —¿Interrumpimos…?  
Manuel fue el siguiente en ponerse de pie mientras echaba una mirada de odio al hombre —Viejo devolveme esa botella  
El viejo piloto soltó una carcajada. —¡Por La inspectora! —exclamó y se llevó la botella a los labios tan repentinamente que sobresaltó a Cinthya.  
—¡Hey! —Protestó el joven pero el hombre ya había bajado todo el contenido de la botella de un solo trago.  
Rebecca suspiró profundamente. —Oye Gray, ya basta de alcohol, mañana tienes que pilotar tu nave.  
—Bah! —exclamó el aludido limpiándose la barba con la manga del uniforme de vuelo. —Esta porqueria es muy suave… les estaba haciendo un favor, además de paso borraba evidencia. —agregó mientras hacía un guiño a la joven inspectora.  
La mujer morena volvió a suspirar dándose por vencida. —En fin— dijo. —Es un gusto conocerte en persona Cinthya.  
—El gusto es mío. Siento profundamente haberles causados tantos problemas a los de la Torre de Control.  
Gray estalló en carcajadas al oír a la inspectora y abrazó fuertemente a Rebecca. —¿Así que tu y ese piloto hicieron transpirar a mi chica? Mal mal… ella ya no es tan joven como para… ¡Auch!  
El pisotón que la mujer propinó al veterano piloto fue audible para todos, quienes rompieron a reir de inmediato.  
—Sigo siendo lo suficientemente joven como para tirarte por la cubierta, viejo maleducado. —contestó Rebeca mientras se liberaba del brazo de Gray.   
—¿Ven? Eso es lo que obtengo por preocuparme por su trabajo! —exclamó el hombre suspirando. —Pero bueno… ahora hablando en serio señorita Cinthya… —y mientras decia esto miraba con seriedad a la inspectora. —Ha tenido usted una suerte enorme en tener al Teniente Glenn como su piloto.  
Cinthya se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Jim y devolvió una mirada de curiosidad al piloto. —¿Suerte? —preguntó.  
—Y mucha… pilotos natos como Jim se cuentan con los dedos de una mano. Te lo dice un veterano de la NUNS.  
Manuel dejó escapar un silbido de asombro mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo —¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno es?  
El hombre devolvió la botella vacía al sorprendido Manuel e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. —No se que rayos hace un piloto como el Teniente Glenn sirviendo como chofer de una Inspectora civil, pero por los siete infiernos, me alegro que haya sido así… otro piloto no habría salido vivo de aquel infierno.  
Matt miró con incredulidad al piloto. —¿Se refiere al Campo?  
Gray observó con atención al joven pelirrojo y pareció que iba a decir algo pero se contuvo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Mina, quien supo de inmediato que el viejo piloto se estaba guardando algo que solo le concernia a Matt y a sí mismo.  
—Si, El Campo— dijo el hombre con voz grave. —Si hubieran visto cómo quedó el avión… si, por suerte era Jim el que pilotaba y no uno de esos cabezas huecas que vuelan solo bajo la dirección de su computadora.  
Fue el turno de Cinthya en asentir. —Jim también se la pasa hablando de eso… bueno, cuando habla, quiero decir. —dijo sonrojandose. —Parece que los pilotos ya no vuelan sus aviones si no es a través de la asistencia de una computadora.  
—¿Lo ven? —exclamó Gray cruzándose de brazos. —Ya no hay pilotos como antes, ahora son apenas “Intermediarios” entre el avión y la computadora.  
—Podría ser peor Gray— dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa. —Podrían reemplazar a todos los pilotos por computadoras si quisieran.  
—¿Y perder la oportunidad de echar la culpa al piloto si algo sale mal? —contestó riendo. —No Rebbie… ya lo intentaron hacer una vez y cuando se vió que las responsabilidades por las malas decisiones de una computadora caían directamente entre los oficiales tras los escritorios, inmediatamente cambiaron de idea. Los pilotos somos necesarios, hasta como Chivos Expiatorios!!! —exclamó a carcajadas.  
—Además. —agregó Rebecca. —El universo no podría soportar la pérdida de estas insufribles criaturas  
—Por supuesto que no! —Dijo Gray mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la mujer morena. —¿El universo despojado del Sex-Appeal de los pilotos de combate? ¡Inaudito! Incluso apuesto a que Cinthya ya está loca de amor por nuestro Teniente Glenn!  
Los rostros de todos se giraron en dirección a la inspectora que enseguida se puso roja como un tomate.  
—¿Que? ¿Y-yo? —exclamó aturdida.  
—¿Enserio te gusta Jim? —preguntó Akemi entusiasmadisima.  
Cinthya se había quedado sin palabras. Mina le dirigió una mirada a Matt y constató que el joven tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.  
—Yo… nosotros solo somos colegas… —balbuceó la joven inspectora mientras movía nerviosamente las manos.  
—No me extrañaría— dijo Manuel sumándose a la chanza. —pasar tanto tiempo adentro de esa cabina tan chiquita… los dos solos… seguro que hasta sorprendiste a Jim con una muñequita de Minmay en el bolsillo!  
De los presentes, sólo Gray y su pareja parecieron entender la broma. Rebecca puso cara de escandalizada y le echo a Manuel una mirada fulminante.  
—Manuel! —exclamó. —No seas grosero!  
Gray por otro lado soltó la cintura de la mujer morena y como quien no quiere la cosa sujeto al joven por cuello del traje de mantenimiento y lo levantó sin esfuerzo hasta que sus pies quedaron sacudiéndose en el aire.  
—Eso fue inapropiado jovencito. —dijo acercando su rostro al confundido jóven. —Discúlpate ahora.  
—Pero tu..  
—¡Ahora!  
Si había habido algún rastro de borrachera en la voz de Gray, esta había desaparecido por completo. El rostro de Manuel se puso blanco al mirar los ojos del piloto. Estaba hablando en serio.  
—Yo…. lo… lo siento— dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.  
—!Más fuerte! —exclamó el hombre levantando al joven diez centímetros más   
—¡Lo siento! —grito Manuel —¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —repitió cada vez con la voz mas chillona.  
Gray bajó el brazo de golpe pero no arrojó al joven, lo depositó gentilmente sobre sus pies y lo sostuvo mientras las piernas dejaban de temblar.  
—Eso está mucho mejor. —dijo sin sacarle los ojos de encima. —Estoy seguro que ese comentario fue un efecto de la fuerte sidra que estuvieron bebiendo y que no tuviste verdadera intención de decirlo —agregó. —Procura no volver a decir esas cosas. ¿Entendido?  
—S-sí señor— dijo tembloroso el joven mientras caía de rodillas sobre el mantel.  
Todo el grupo se había quedado callado, incluso el parque había perdido sus característicos sonidos y una atmósfera algo fría se había instalado en el solitario prado.  
—Bueno… será mejor que olvidemos este mal momento. —dijo Gray rascándose la cabeza. —Además tengo hambre y mi chica me prometió algo delicioso para esta noche.  
El suspiro de Rebecca fue audible para todos. —Después de todo lo que comiste y bebiste aun te queda sitio… ¿Acaso tienes un agujero negro ahí adentro? —preguntó señalando el estómago del hombre.  
Gray soltó una carcajada y volvió a pasar el brazo por la cintura de su pareja —Adios amigos, salgo temprano por la mañana así que no nos veremos por un tiempo me temo… ¡Vigilen que Manuel tenga la boca cerrada cuando estén cerca de Jim!  
Dicho esto último levantó la mano libre a modo de saludo (Mientras su compañera hacía lo mismo) y ambos se fueron caminando hacia la escalera principal que descendía a la cubierta base.  
Los cinco amigos observaron en silencio como la pareja se retiraba y desaparecía por la escalera. Entonces Akemi se levantó de pronto y tomó a Manuel de la misma forma que Gray había hecho unos minutos antes, aunque sin levantarlo del sitio.  
—¿Que rayos fue eso que dijiste!!! —exclamó a los gritos mientras sacudía a su amigo hacia delante y hacia atrás violentamente,  
Matt y Cinthya se habían recuperado del shock y miraban a Manuel con curiosidad.  
—Fue un comentario racista— dijo Mina de pronto y sus palabras sorprendieron al resto. Había vuelto el silencio y todas las miradas se habían dirigido a la joven.  
—¿Ra-Racista? —preguntó Cinthya insegura.  
—¿Cómo es eso? —exclamó Akemi mirando a Mina y luego a Matt, quien seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Mina se pasó la mano por el cabello y se acomodó en su sitio. —Manuel debe haber creído que se trataba de un comentario… picante. —dijo mirando el rostro pálido de su amigo. —Pero en realidad se trata de una expresión despectiva sobre la… bueno. —dijo algo incómoda mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuada. —Sobre la sexualidad de los Zentradis….

Matt, Akemi y Cinthya miraron a Manuel, quien ahora había perdido la palidez del rostro y estaba aún más avergonzado de lo que había estado la joven inspectora unos minutos antes.  
—¿De donde sacaste eso? —preguntó Matt intrigado.  
—De la Red. —respondió nervioso el joven. —Creí que era una simple broma sobre cuando se te pa…  
—Si si, ya captamos la idea— dijo Akemi soltando la ropa de su amigo para alejarlo.   
—Jim es mestizo ¿Verdad? —preguntó Mina dirigiéndose a Cinthya.  
La inspectora asintió con la cabeza. —Yo también creo que lo de Manuel fue un malentendido. Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera….  
—Gray solo quería evitar que metieras la pata con el compañero de Cinthya. —dijo Akemi mientras se sentaba en su lugar. —Pero un comentario de ese estilo… no lo puedo creer.   
Matt suspiró profundamente. —Comentarios como esos dichos en el lugar y ante la persona equivocados pueden ser peligrosos.  
—Lo dices por lo de los orígenes de la Colonia ¿Verdad? —preguntó Cinthya.  
Manuel se había recuperado un poco y ahora respiraba con normalidad. —Todo eso de la segregación es historia antigua Cin. Prometo cerrar la boca si estoy frente a ese Jim del que tanto hablan…  
—Mas te vale. —dijo Akemi cruzándose de brazos. —Lo único que nos falta es que tu comentario figure en los reportes de un militar.  
—Amanda nos mataría. —exclamó Manuel sentándose derecho. —Pero no entiendo ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?  
Ahora todos miraban a Mina buscando explicaciones. La joven se sonrojó y volvió la vista al techo del enorme hábitat. —Es… algo difícil de explicar ¡Me da vergüenza! —dijo sonrojandose.  
—Si quieres puedo buscarlo en la red. —dijo Matt sacando su Pad pero Akemi lo detuvo. —Ni se te ocurra Matt. —dijo con seriedad. —No queremos que Amanda se entere de esto.  
Cinthya abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa. —¿La Capitán Amanda controla lo que los Colonos hacen en la red? —preguntó asombrada.  
—Oficialmente no. —dijo Manuel. —Pero dada la rapidez con la que suele enterarse de muchas cosas, nosotros lo sospechamos.  
Ante la sorpresa de todos Mina se puso de pie de pronto. —¡Mi madre nunca haría eso! —exclamó indignada. —Esos rumores de que espía a los Colonos son malintencionados y falsos!  
El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras Mina mantenía los puños cerrados y miraba fijamente a Cinthya, entonces Akemi se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. —¡Lo siento Mina, realmente no quise decir eso! —exclamó dolida. —Perdón.  
La joven devolvió el abrazo a su amiga y permanecieron en silencio un rato largo mientras Matt, Manuel y Cinthya guardaban respetuoso silencio. Finalmente las dos amigas se se separaron y volvieron a sentarse juntas sobre el mantel.  
Matt extendió la mano y la apoyó en el hombro de Mina. —¿Estas bien? —preguntó consternado. La joven asintió con la cabeza y respiró profundamente. —Estoy bien, no pasó nada chicos. —dijo mientras miraba uno por uno los rostros de sus amigos. —Será mejor que les cuente lo de la muñequita de Minmay o Manuel no nos dejará en paz hasta que lo sepa de uno u otro modo…. además hay muchas versiones de la historia creadas por una u otra facción de quienes odian a los Zentradis. La que les voy a contar es parte de una investigación oficial de la Universidad de la La Tierra.

Mina comenzó a contar la historia ante su atónito público.


	63. Chapter 63

La Primera Guerra Espacial comenzó oficialmente el 7 de Febrero del año 2009 a las 11:47 AM Horario del Pacífico, cuando el armamento principal de la SDF-1 se activó en forma autónoma destruyendo dos naves de la flota Zentradi que en esos momentos hacían una maniobra de inserción de órbita hacia nuestro planeta.  
Sin advertencias, sin ni siquiera un intento de diálogo o esfuerzos diplomáticos por las partes beligerantes, la humanidad y los Zentradi comenzaron una guerra de aniquilación total que se extendió más de un año a partir de ese momento.  
Durante toda la guerra no hubo comunicación formal entre los bandos, sin embargo durante el apogeo del conflicto armado, una serie de incidentes entre la tripulación del SDF-1 y ciertos componentes de la flota del Comandante Britai Kridanik dieron inicio a un intercambio de información y propiciaron el comienzo de un efecto que más tarde se convertiría en el “Shock Cultural” que cambiaría el curso de la guerra.  
Luego del comienzo de las hostilidades la SDF-1 y gran parte de los habitantes civiles de la Isla de Ataria del Sur fueron transportados a los límites del Sistema Solar por medio de un procedimiento FOLD de emergencia.  
Varados a millones de kilómetros de La Tierra, sin poseer el sistema FOLD necesario para volver a casa la nave, su tripulación y casi Setenta Mil civiles comenzaron el lento regreso a casa desde la lejana órbita de Plutón.  
Pronto la flota de Britai descubriría el rastro de la nave humana y comienza una dura etapa de combates de acoso y desgaste, que se prolongará por los meses venideros hasta que la nave llega por fín sana y salva a la órbita del Planeta Tierra.  
Durante los meses que la SDF-1 pasó viajando por el espacio se produjeron numerosos combates con las fuerzas Zentradi, durante los cuales ocurrieron los primeros contactos “accidentales” entre las dos civilizaciones.  
La naturaleza de estos contactos fue meramente casual, debido a que los habitantes de la Isla de Ataria del Sur, quienes a pesar de su situación de refugiados de guerra, intentaron por todos los medios posibles de seguir con sus vidas cotidianas. Es así como algunas semanas más tarde de llegar a la órbita de Plutón y de iniciar el regreso a casa, las transmisiones de radio y televisión de la isla se reanudan en forma precaria dentro de la ciudad que se estaba reconstruyendo en las entrañas de la enorme nave,  
Si bien los militares colaboraron con los recursos técnicos necesarios, no se controló el contenido ni la propagación de las señales generadas por los habitantes. Es así como estos pequeños fragmentos de cultura humana comenzaron lentamente a llegar a la flota Zentradi.

Ahora bien, muchos investigadores no se ponen del todo de acuerdo en cómo fue exactamente el mecanismo de propagación de la cultura entre los Zentradi de la flota de Britai, especialmente cuando dichos investigadores tuvieron acceso a las bases de datos de su Archivista Exsedol y la historia de la flota de Bodole-Zel quedó documentada.  
La enorme flota Zentradi llevaba incontables años de batalla en esta parte de la Galaxia. De entre los innumerables registros de batalla se encontraron numerosos ejemplos de conflictos con civilizaciones originadas por la Protocultura, la localización de sus sistemas planetarios y un simple comentario de lo acontecido. Absolutamente en todos los casos documentados, la flota de Bodole-Zer exterminó sistemáticamente a toda civilización con la que tuvieron contacto.  
¿Cómo es posible que la Humanidad no haya sufrido el mismo destino? Esta interrogante motivó debates extensos entre los académicos de todo tipo, desde sociólogos, antropólogos y psicólogos hasta biólogos y químicos, todos intentando resolver el misterio de los Zentradi y su guerra de exterminio a lo largo de toda la galaxia.  
Las respuestas tardaron varios años en llegar, pero una vez que la humanidad abandonó el Sistema Solar y se adentró en las profundidades de la Vía Láctea, los restos de la campaña de aniquilación de los Zentradi empezaron a salir a la luz.

Las primeras ruinas de una civilización con signos de intervención de la Protocultura aparecieron en un sistema solar a casi treinta años luz de La Tierra. Se trataba de una sociedad tribal, de unos dos a tres millones de años de presencia en su planeta, de aproximadamente dos veces la masa del Planeta Tierra a la que los investigadores nombraron Shoá.   
Nada se sabe de esta civilización, ningún resto de los habitantes fue descubierto a pesar de los esfuerzos de los arqueólogos que exploraron las ruinas del lugar, solo algunos masivos monumentos tallados en las faldas de las montañas lograron resistir las enormes ondas de choque del ataque Zentradi.  
El planeta había sido bombardeado desde órbita de manera similar a lo acontecido al planeta de los humanos. Por supuesto el escaso desarrollo tecnológico de la sociedad primitiva impidió que refugios u otros asentamientos en órbita pudiesen evitar la extinción de la especie.   
Solamente los restos de una vaina de intervención de la Protocultura quedaba como testigo mudo del holocausto.  
El siguiente descubrimiento fue más revelador.  
Se descubrieron señales de radio provenientes de una estrella a unos cuarenta años luz de la Tierra y una expedición partió rápidamente al encuentro de lo que se pensaba sería el primer contacto con una civilización “hermana” de la humanidad, más al llegar a la estrella en cuestión otra masacre fue revelada a los investigadores.  
La civilización en cuestión había desarrollado un programa de expansión mucho más avanzado que la terrestre, colonizando tres de los doce planetas que orbitan la estrella amarilla, ligeramente más pequeña que nuestro Sol.  
Los Dobahrin fueron una sociedad que alcanzó un desarrollo técnico y cultural muy elevado, aunque no se encontraron pruebas concretas, se cree que pudieron haber desarrollado el viaje interestelar a velocidades inferiores a la de la luz, pero hasta el dia de hoy ninguna de sus naves fue hallada en ninguna parte de la Galaxia.  
Sea como sea, fueron exterminados por la flota de Bodole-Zer de la misma manera que los anónimos habitantes del planeta Shoá. Si bien se recuperaron algunos cuerpos momificados en refugios que soportaron el ataque alienígena, el daño recibido en los planetas tras los bombardeos fue lo suficientemente severo como para condenar a los pocos sobrevivientes a una extinción lenta e inevitable.  
Gracias a sus satélites y algunas bóvedas supervivientes, los humanos pudimos conocer algo de esta cultura, sus costumbres, su música y su arte.   
Pero la pregunta aún persistía ¿Porque los humanos habíamos sobrevivido donde culturas más avanzadas habían perecido? Los Dobahrin habían luchado contra los Zentradi, pero la falta de armas de energía dimensional sumados a lo poco numeroso de sus fuerzas habían resultado ser fatal para la supervivencia de la raza.  
Más perturbador aún, se encontraron evidencias de música en la cultura Dobahrin ¿Acaso no había sido efectiva contra los Zentradi? ¿O no lograron descubrir sus propiedades a tiempo? Todos estos descubrimientos no hicieron más que arrojar nuevas dudas e interrogantes sobre la guerra.

La respuesta, como bien supusieron los investigadores, estaba en la SDF-1.  
Se analizaron miles y miles de grabaciones y registros generados durante la guerra así como testimonios de cada uno de los supervivientes y soldados que estuvieron en contacto con los invasores.  
Poco a poco el rompecabezas se fue ensamblando y una hipótesis comenzó a formarse lentamente, algo que al principio, cuando la idea del Shock Cultural como única arma de la victoria ya se había instalado en el imaginario popular, se consideraba irrefutable.  
Había algo más, un factor que había pasado desapercibido a los investigadores y sin embargo había estado presente desde el principio, actuando a un nivel más profundo que el de la música de Minmay o cualquier otra manifestación cultural.

Todo cobró sentido cuando los investigadores revisaron los archivos de Britai y encontraron registros de una operación que habían pasado por alto en un primer momento por ser una misión completamente rutinaria.  
La unidad 099 del 8avo. Batallón de Reconocimiento Zentradi fue desplegado para interceptar y registrar transmisiones de la nave enemiga que habian comenzado a alcanzar a la flota de Britai a las pocas semanas de reiniciarse los ataques. La pequeña nave de reconocimiento llevaba tres tripulantes: un piloto, un artillero y un oficial de comunicaciones. Al examinar con detenimiento la transcripción de los diálogos que estos tres soldados mantuvieron durante el transcurso de la misión los investigadores tuvieron la primera pista sobre el misterioso factor disparador.  
Al comparar las transmisiones de la MBS a bordo de la Macross con los registros de la misión del Batallón 8avo. se descubrió que lo que los soldados grabaron y presenciaron fué el concurso Miss Macross que se desarrollaba entre la población civil de la ciudad.  
Esto tiraba por la borda la teoría inicial de que fueron las canciones de Minmay la primera experiencia “Cultural” de los Zentradis con la raza humana. Copias del concurso fueron restauradas y examinadas minuciosamente en busca de pistas sobre posibles mensajes ocultos que pudieran evidenciar un cambio de actitud en los tres soldados que miraban el programa.  
En cuanto el programa quedó sobreimpreso a la transcripción de los diálogos de los pilotos todo quedó en evidencia.

-Artillero: —No se como ponerlo en palabras… siento algo parecido a la excitación del combate  
-Piloto: —Si, yo tambien siento algo similar… pero duele.  
-Oficial de Comunicaciones: —¿Como cuando te hieren en batalla?  
-Artillero: —Es un impacto, definitivamente se siente como un impacto.  
-Oficial de Comunicaciones: —¡Ataque Enemigo!  
-Piloto:—¿Un nuevo enemigo?  
-Oficial de Comunicaciones:—¡Es el mismo de antes!

En ese momento una nave de exploración de la UNSpacy hace contacto con los Zentradi y se inicia una pequeña escaramuza. Pero ya los investigadores no tenían dudas de lo que había pasado: La nave había sido interceptada momentos antes de iniciado la transmisión, lo que originó algún intercambio de disparos que obligó a los Zentran a retirarse momentáneamente. Una vez despejada la zona reanudaron la grabación de señales, presenciando en directo la ceremonia de Miss Macross y a Minmay en traje de baño. Finalmente son nuevamente interceptados y su nave sufre el suficiente daño como para justificar su abandono, pero ya los tres Zentran habían estado expuestos a las imágenes provocativas.

—¿Que….? —comenzó a preguntar Manuel pero cerró la boca ante la mirada seria de Mina.

Como decía, los investigadores comprendieron que los tres Zentran habían estado viendo imágenes de una joven exhibiendo su cuerpo con muy poca ropa y en actitud sensual y esa visión había comenzado a perturbarlos de alguna manera. Por el diálogo mantenido se infiere que dos de ellos habían sufrido una experiencia desconocida, mientras que el Oficial de Comunicaciones no parecía demasiado afectado. ¿A qué se debía esto? Registros sobre Soldados Zentradi expuestos a la música indicaban una reacción de un 100% a sus efectos, pero en este caso los tres soldados demostraron grados diferentes de reacción.  
Los investigadores no necesitaban ver los datos para llegar a la misma conclusión: lo que estaba actuando en esos tres soldados era la líbido… o para decirlo de una forma que Manuel lo entienda— dijo Mina mirando al joven. —Estaban despertando sexualmente.  
—Se…. Ellos… digo ¿Se excitaron? —Preguntó Cinthya sorprendida  
—Así parece. —Contestó la joven.   
—Pero no entiendo.. ¿Por qué el otro no? ¿Era… Gay? —preguntó Akemi.  
Manuel movió la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —No Akemi, nadie vive toda su vida entre compañeros encerrados en una nave y nunca sale del armario… para mi que Minmay no era de su tipo… ustedes vieron las fotos ¿No? Le faltaba un poco de delantera. —Dijo mientras hacía un gesto en su pecho con las manos abiertas.  
—Manuel tiene razón en eso— respondió Mina suspirando. —Al menos es lo que pensaron los investigadores…. pero bueno, dejen que siga con la historia.

En fin, la nave de reconocimiento Zentradi fue destruida y con ello las grabaciones que hicieron del concurso Miss Macross, lo único que pudieron llevar de vuelta a su flota fueron las grabaciones de cabina y, por supuesto, sus relatos de la experiencia.  
Esto se cree que fué lo más extraordinario de todo, porque de haber sido Britai o el propio Bodole-Zer quienes hubiesen examinado los videos de las féminas en traje de baño, tal vez hubiesen previsto el peligro y por consiguiente, simplemente se limitaran a matar a los Zentran “Infectados” por las imágenes provocativas.  
La falta de imágenes hizo que los Zentran relataran la experiencia vivida con un muy limitado conocimiento de las palabras necesarias para ello, lo que en definitiva les salvó la vida. El Alto mando de los Zentradi juzgó la experiencia de los soldados relativamente inofensiva y los dejó reintegrarse a sus funciones normales.

—Y entonces el rumor de su experiencia se esparció por toda la nave— dijo Matt.  
—Exacto. —respondió Mina. —Pronto todos los soldados de la nave de Britai habían, en una u otra medida, oído hablar sobre las féminas micronianas y las extrañas sensaciones que producía el verlas con unos raros trajes que dejaban al descubierto buena parte de su piel.  
Akemi y Manuel se miraron asombrados. —¿No se supone que la flota de Breetai era mixta? —preguntó la joven. —¿Cómo es que nunca en todos esos años no ocurriera que un Zentran y una Meltran se atrajeran mutuamente?  
—Porque si bien Zentran y Meltran operaban en conjunto, cada género usaba armas y naves diferentes. Nunca se mezclaban dentro de los sectores habitables de las naves que los albergaban. —contestó Mina  
Cinthya asintió en silencio tratando de imaginarse la vida en una de esas flotas, pero Manuel simplemente no podía concebirlo —¿Pero cómo es posible que nunca un Zentran haya visto a una meltran desnuda? —preguntó.  
—Tal vez porque no fue el solo hecho de ver a alguien del sexo opuesto sin ropa lo que provocó una manifestación de la líbido en los Zentran, sinó la combinación de los movimientos sensuales, la música, tal vez incluso de los primeros planos de las partes más sensuales que hacían los camarógrafos de la MBS. —explicó la joven.  
—Tiene sentido. —dijo Matt inclinando la cabeza. —¿Entonces más que un “Shock Cultural” lo que sucedió fué un “Shock Erótico”?  
Mina contuvo la risa, tratando de mantener la seriedad al responder la pregunta. —No Matt, el Shock Cultural es algo que realmente sucedió y tuvo el efecto que ya todos conocemos y estudiamos en la escuela. Los investigadores habían demostrado que otras culturas habían estado en contacto con los Zentradi, pero solo la Raza Humana logró provocar un impacto lo suficientemente importante como para desencadenar el efecto de Shock Cultural. ¿Como había sido posible que la Cultura Humana sorteara las barreras defensivas del férreo condicionamiento Zentradi? El Sexo parecía ser la respuesta indicada.   
—¿Como pudo el despertar sexual imponerse a la educación Zentradi? —preguntó Akemi.  
—Por los genes— respondió Mina. —O mejor dicho por una combinación de reacciones químicas que alteraron su programación genética en el momento y lugar adecuados.  
Akemi, Cinthya, Matt y Manuel se miraron confundidos.

Mina suspiró. —Ok, empecemos por lo básico: ¿Para que fueron creados los Zentradi?  
—Esa es fácil, para luchar. —dijo Akemi.  
—Correcto. ¿Y qué atributos recibieron de sus creadores para ayudarlos a ese fin?  
—¿Hacerlos condenadamente grandes? —preguntó inseguro Manuel.  
—Y también fuertes, resistentes y completamente leales al mando— agregó Matt.  
Mina asintió. —En efecto, no obstante la Protocultura debió crear a los Zentradi usando sus propios cuerpos como base de esos cambios ¿Verdad?  
—Claro, por eso cuando se micronizan son iguales a nosotros. —Respondió Cinthya.  
—Así que tenemos, básicamente, un cuerpo humano sometido a un proceso de modificación genética que aumenta las capacidades de lucha a niveles extremos. Matt mencionó recién que los Zentradi son completamente leales y no se cuestionan nada. Para lograr eso se requiere de mentes simples, de personalidades sumisas que no piensen demasiado en lo que les ordenan hacer ¿No?  
—¿Zombies? —preguntó Manuel   
—No, pero entiendo tu razonamiento— dijo Mina. —El tema es que un soldado con capacidades cognitivas limitadas no es un guerrero eficiente en el campo de batalla. Lo que la Protocultura quería era conservar la inteligencia, la capacidad de reaccionar y adaptarse a los cambios de batalla pero al mismo tiempo mantener un férreo control de la voluntad de cada soldado. Al final optaron por una solución simple, algo que el mismo cuerpo humano ha venido haciendo durante millones de años.  
—¿Que cosa? —preguntó Cinthya intrigada  
—Hormonas. —contestó la joven.   
—¿Hormonas? —preguntaron los amigos a coro  
—Las hormonas son la forma en que los seres vivos hacen que sus cuerpos responden a ciertos estímulos o falta de ellos y trabajen más eficientemente.   
Manuel se rascó la cabeza. —¿Hormonas como la testosterona y esas cosas?  
—Como la Adrenalina— comentó Akemi.  
—Claro, hay cientos de moléculas diferentes que son producidas dentro del cuerpo y sirven para funciones específicas… las que ustedes mencionan son las más conocidas. ¿Saben por qué?  
—La adrenalina te hace correr mas rapido, o algo asi— dijo Akemi insegura.   
—Y la Testosteron te hace salir pelos en el pecho— respondió entre risas Matt —¿Pero de qué le sirve eso a un Zentradi?  
—Pero también aumenta la mas muscular y por ende la fuerza, además de estar relacionada con una actitud más agresiva. Cosas muy útiles en el campo de batalla. Lamentablemente las hormonas tienen efectos… “secundarios” que no sirven de mucho en una maquinaria bélica como los Zentradi. En el caso de la Adrenalina, aumentar la velocidad, la frecuencia cardiaca y mejorar los reflejos es algo muy importante en el campo de batalla, pero la hormona actúa en base al instinto de lucha y huida de todo organismo vivo. Así como puede acelerar tu cuerpo, la Adrenalina también puede paralizarte en el sitio y sumirte en un stress traumático.  
—¿Y la Testosterona? —preguntó Manuel  
—La Testosterona otorga fuerza y agresividad, pero a la larga es la que produce el desarrollo de los órganos sexuales y los cambios de la pubertad que anteceden a la madurez sexual del individuo.  
—Y esas cosas… son justamente cosas que la Protocultura no necesitaba.—comentó Cinthya.  
—Exactamente. —dijo Mina. —Los Zentradi no necesitan reproducirse, por ende esas hormonas no podían permanecer activas en los cuerpos de los soldados.  
—¿Y cómo resolvió ese dilema la Protocultura? —preguntó Akemi.  
—De una manera extremadamente simple— respondió la joven. —Con el condicionamiento. Verán, las hormonas son muy útiles en la batalla, pero no durante los momentos de reposo del soldado. La Protocultura no deseaba perder los beneficios que estas sustancias le daban a los combatientes así que decidieron utilizar un mecanismo de regulación que permitiese al cuerpo producir hormonas determinadas sólo cuando el soldado entrase en batalla. A esto se le llamó el “Éxtasis” o “Frenesí” de Combate. Cuando un Zentradi entraba en combate sus órganos producian las hormonas necesarias para aumentar sus capacidades de lucha. Una vez que la batalla terminaba, la producción cesaba y las moléculas se eliminaban por los procesos fisiológicos normales. De esta forma los cuerpos de Zentran y Meltran permanecian sin cambios durante toda su vida.  
—¿Y para eso servía el acondicionamiento? —Preguntó Matt  
—Claro, los Zentradi eran creados y sometidos a un proceso de crecimiento acelerado que los convertía en adultos rápidamente a la vez que acondicionaban su personalidad para disfrutar del éxtasis de la batalla y “activar” sus celulas y organos de producción hormonal necesaria para el combate.  
—Es… horrible. —dijo Akemi acongojada.  
—Una existencia solo para la lucha. —comentó Cinthya. —No puedo ni imaginarlo.   
—Y ahora llegamos al punto en donde todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unen. —dijo Mina mirando con atención a cada uno de sus amigos. —¿Quien se anima a resolver el misterio de los tres Zentran y la transmisión de Miss Macross?  
Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron nuevamente a Mina. Finalmente Matt levantó la mano. —Los tres Zentran entraron en combate antes de ver a Minmay en traje de baño ¿No?  
—Exacto.  
—Así que estaban en modo “Frenesí” y por ende sus órganos estaba produciendo grandes cantidades de hormonas. —dijo Akemi,  
—Y cuando, luego del combate vieron a la joven con poco ropa… su nivel de Testosterona estaba al máximo y… oh! —exclamó Cinthya sonrojandose.  
—Excitación confirmada! —exclamó Manuel entre risas.   
—Eso explica el porqué las barreras del acondicionamiento no pudieron evitar que el instinto sexual de los Zentradi despertara en ese momento. Simplemente se habían dado absolutamente todas las condiciones necesarias. —comentó Matt asombrado.   
—El posterior combate volvió a elevar el nivel hormonal de los soldados y acentuó el “Shock” en ellos. Realmente fué una situación totalmente inesperada para los investigadores. Casi un… milagro.  
—Son…. demasiadas coincidencias Mina. ¿Realmente creen que sucedió así?  
La joven asintió con la cabeza. —Es la teoría con más evidencia que la soporte hasta ahora. Los investigadores creen que solo una cambio hormonal puede ser lo suficientemente impactante como para servir de disparador a un cambio de comportamiento. Al menos es así como sucede con los humanos.  
—¿Y cómo se relaciona todo esto con el comentario de Manuel sobre las muñecas? —preguntó Akemi.  
—Ya llegamos a ese punto. —contestó la joven. —A partir de este momento se produjeron varias situaciones de “contacto” no violento entre ambas facciones. Si bien la flota Zentradi mantenía un apretado cerco y hostigaba continuamente a los humanos con escaramuzas y ataques de desgaste, parecían no querer destruir la nave.   
El porqué de la actitud extraña de Britai es otro tema aparte, así que volvamos al tema del cambio de comportamiento de los Zentradi. Unas semanas más tarde se decidió infiltrar tropas Zentran para que realicen investigaciones y reconocimiento desde dentro de la fortaleza enemiga. Para ello se Micronizaron tres soldados al tamaño humano y se los introdujo dentro de la SDF-1 mediante un ataque de distracción. Que estos tres soldados hayan sido los mismos que protagonizaron el incidente de la transmisión Miss Macross nos indica que se había producido un notable cambio en el pensamiento de estos soldados; la confusión original había dado paso a la curiosidad y a la búsqueda de revivir lo acontecido durante la misión de observación. Si bien sus niveles hormonales habían sido reducidos rápidamente luego de la experiencia, sus cuerpos aún recordaban las sensaciones de placer a las que las descargas hormonales habían sometido sus aletargados genes…. y claro, una vez que un proceso genético despierta, ya no se lo puede volver a desactivar.  
Ahora bien, uno de los aspectos más importantes de la micronización de un cuerpo gigante es la pérdida completa de las modificaciones realizadas por los diseñadores originales. Si bien un Zentradi micronizado conserva su aspecto general, no sucede así con su fuerza, su resistencia o su agilidad. Se vuelven “normales” por así decirlo. Incluso ante esta perspectiva, los soldados aceptaron volverse así de débiles para reencontrarse con lo que habían vivido tan fugazmente.

Estos tres espías realizaron observaciones de la vida civil y militar a bordo de la SDF-1 durante meses, registrando desde la más trivial de las actitudes hasta experimentar sentimientos y actitudes completamente desconocidas para los Zentradis, como la caridad, el esparcimiento y, por supuesto, la música y el amor.  
Vivir entre Micronianos disparó decenas de reacciones diferentes, reacciones para las que su condicionamiento no estaba preparado, como perfumes, sabores y sonidos, estímulos que desataron reacciones hormonales en todo el cuerpo micronizado, ya libre de las modificaciones y limitaciones impuestas por la Protocultura.

Pero lo más importante, además de sus observaciones, los tres Zentran se llevaron con ellos muestras de todo tipo de cultura humana. Desde objetos increíblemente faltos de importancia táctica como pianos de cola o heladeras, también lograron llevarse reproductores musicales, de video y algunas muestras de comida y bebida.  
Entre este “contrabando” cultural estaban las famosas Muñequitas de Minmay.  
—Recuerdo la escena en la película Do You Remember, Love? —comentó pensativa Cinthya. —De los gigantes temblando y gritando de pavor ante la pequeña muñeca que cantaba y bailaba sobre una mesa… ¿De esas muñecas se trataba?  
—Si y no— dijo Mina con una sonrisa. —Recuerden que esa película tiene muchas cosas de ficción a pesar de estar basada en los hechos reales. La realidad es un poco más… cruda.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confusa Akemi.  
—Veanlo de este modo…. ¿Cual seria el tamaño de una de esas muñequitas para un verdadero Zentradi?  
—Minúsculas por supuesto. —dijo Matt haciendo un gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar. —Casi del tamaño de un grano de arena.  
—¿Cómo explican entonces que un objeto tan pequeño haya desatado tanto pavor y descontrol en la flota Zentradi? —preguntó Mina.  
—No tengo ni idea— reconoció Manuel levantando los brazos.  
Mina se acomodó en el lugar y tomó aliento antes de hablar. cuando lo hizo trató de sonar lo mas seria que pudo. —Lo que los tres Zentrans llevaron a bordo de su flota no eran muñequitas, eran… Dakimakuras.  
El silencio que se produjo en el grupo fue tan profundo que por un momento el roce de las hojas del árbol fue claramente audible. Finalmente fue Cinthya la que rompió el silencio. —¿Que es una Dakimakura?  
Manuel no respondió pero tomó su Pad, ingresó un par de datos y lo apoyó en el centro del mantel. Una imagen holográfica se elevó desde la pantalla y proyectó un objeto tridimensional en el aire. Era una almohada, bastante grande, de casi metro y medio de altura pero a diferencia de una simple almohada de cama, esta tenía impresa una figura femenina sin ropa y con una expresión de evidente éxtasis.  
—Eso es una Dakimakura.  
Cinthya y Mina se sonrojaron al instante, Akemi se limitó a arrojar la caja de las zapatillas sobre el aparato para bloquear la imagen proyectada. —Sos un pervertido Manu— dijo.  
—Ella preguntó. —se disculpó el joven recogiendo el aparato. —¿En serio los Zentran llevaron una de estas a su nave? —preguntó a Mina.  
—Así es— dijo ella con un suspiro. —Al parecer consiguieron contrabandear varias de esas almohadas de compañía con la figura de Lynn Minmay impresa… el resto ya se lo pueden imaginar.  
—Así que estas son las famosas “muñequitas” —exclamó Matt sorprendido. —Claro, tiene sentido. Tienen el mismo tamaño que la persona real…. bueno, que un “Micrón” real.  
—¿Y estas cosas fueron las que sembraron el pánico y la deserción en la flota de Britai? —preguntó Akemi.  
Mina asintió. —Las Dakimakuras llevaron el despertar sexual a las entrañas mismas de la flota Zentradi. Los soldados fueron expuestos a toda una nueva serie de sensaciones. Sumemos la música y los relatos de los tres espías, todo contribuyó a crear las condiciones para que la producción de hormonas se desatara libremente por toda la nave.  
—Erecciones… erecciones por todos lados. —exclamó entre risas Manuel.  
Mina se sonrojó visiblemente. —Cuando el despertar sexual se propagó entre los Zentradis, también lo hizo la confusión y el descontento general. Al fin y al cabo los niveles de Testosterona se dispararon en todo momento, haciendo que los soldados se volvieron violentos e indisciplinados. Ya no existían las barreras del acondicionamiento para contenerlos y de pronto el tener una erección, como dice Manu, se volvió un indicativo de rebelión, de “contagio” Microniano.  
—Y lo de la muñequita de Minmay…. —comenzó a decir Cinthya.  
—Se convirtió en un eufemismo entre los Zentradis. Cuando veían a un compañero… visiblemente “excitado”, se le preguntaba si llevaba una muñequita de Minmay en el bolsillo.

—Comprendo. —dijo Matt visiblemente acongojado. —No pensé que se trataba de eso.  
—Puede parecer cómico, pero muchos Zentran fueron ejecutados por sentir por primera vez el llamado de la sexualidad— dijo Mina con tristeza.   
—Pero gracias a eso nosotros nos salvamos. —contestó Akemi.  
—¿Osea que tres pervertidos fueron los salvadores de la humanidad? —Preguntó Manuel de pronto. —Y yo que pensaba que no había esperanzas para los de mi calaña…  
Akemi le dió una fuerte palmada en la espalda. —El primer paso es aceptarlo Manu. Dudo que puedas salvar al mundo, pero a lo mejor, algun dia, vas a conseguir novia.


	64. Chapter 64

El transporte se había detenido a unos doscientos metros de la compuerta que daba acceso al único hangar de la nave DBN-712 a la espera de las señales de acercamiento. En el interior del mismo viajaban Dulmei, Virya y un soldado Zentran que hacía de piloto y escolta de la pareja de Meltrans. A casi un millón de kilómetros de ahí, las luces de la flota Dortrad-Jen brillaban débilmente como un puñado de esmeraldas lejanas.  
—¿Porque tarda tanto? —preguntó la Capitán Dulmei mientras flotaba hacia la cabina del transporte. —Reporte. —exigió mientras se colocaba tras el piloto Zentran. Virya contemplaba la escena de las enormes y silenciosas compuertas que se veían a través del cristal de la cabina, desde su posición privilegiada en el bolsillo superior del uniforme de su Capitán.  
—Estoy a la espera de autorización para entrar al hangar. —respondió mecánicamente el piloto.  
—Somos los únicos en un radio de un millón de kilómetros de distancia, comuniqueme con mi nave.  
El Zentran asintió y estableció las comunicaciones pertinentes sobre la consola. Una voz Meltrán se escuchó por el sistema de altavoces del transporte  
—Puente de mando.  
—Aquí Dulmei. Abran de inmediato la puerta del hangar de DBN-712  
Del otro lado de la comunicación se hizo un silencio prolongado, cosa que no agradó para nada a la Oficial.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aunque ya sabía con certeza la respuesta.  
—Abrimos las puertas hace más de diez minutos Capitán.  
—Vuelvan a hacerlo.  
A través del enlace radial se podía escuchar como la actividad en el puente de mando de la Quitra Queleual se había intensificado, no obstante nada sucedió y las pesadas puertas de DBN-712 seguían igual de cerradas y silenciosas.  
Dulmei se estaba impacientando.  
—¿Tenemos algún tipo de telemetría del estado de la nave? —preguntó.  
—Negativo —contestó la operadora. —Las órdenes llegan a la nave pero no estamos recibiendo indicadores de rechazo.  
—Entendido. Manténgase a la espera de nuevas órdenes.—respondió la Capitana. —Dulmei fuera.  
El silencio volvió a sumir la cabina del transporte y Dulmei suspiró profundamente.  
—Esto está mal. —dijo como para sí, aunque su voz fué perfectamente audible para la Micrón que llevaba en el bolsillo.  
—¿No hay otra nave como esta en la flota? —preguntó Virya.  
La Capitán Dulmei sacudió la cabeza. —No —dijo. —Esta clase de naves ya no se requieren en la flota y no se piden sustitutos a los Satélites de Fabricación.  
Virya asintió en silencio.  
—Por supuesto. —continuó diciendo Dulmei. —dudo mucho que Kreegan o el propio Dortrad-Jen tengan la solución a este problema, Teniente Virya.   
—Entiendo. —respondió la joven. —No valgo los recursos necesarios para restaurarme a mi estado original. ¿No?  
Dulmei bajó la vista y observó atentamente a la pequeña Micrón.  
—¿Que le hace pensar eso, Teniente?  
—Así opinaria el Archivista Exedore. —respondió.  
La Capitán frunció el ceño. —Usted no es un Archivista, Teniente. Será mejor que no intente pensar como uno.  
La joven se llevó el puño al pecho y se colocó en posición de firme. —Sí Capitán, disculpe mi atrevimiento.  
—Eso está mejor Teniente. —respondió la Meltran. —No obstante su observación me parece acertada y estoy segura que si volvemos a la flota Kreegan se limitará a ordenarme que la mate y vuelva a mis obligaciones lo más pronto posible. —La Meltran notó un leve estremecimiento de la Micrón pero continuó hablando como si no lo hubiese notado. —¿Sabe Teniente? Cuando una Oficial como yo ha servido en esta flota durante tantos ciclos, digamos que una aprende cosas que no se nos enseña durante la asignación de nuestros mandos.  
Virya miró hacia arriba, hacia el enorme rostro de Dulmei quien en esos momentos miraba con atención las puertas del hangar de la silenciosa nave que tenían enfrente. Comprendió que su superior estaba hablando de los conocimientos que todo Zentradi recibía al momento de su creación, cosas que uno sabía desde el primer momento en que abría los ojos…  
—Esta flota es vieja…. muy vieja. —djo la Meltran señalando la enorme mole de acero que tenía por delante. —Y las cosas, cuando se vuelven viejas, dejan de funcionar. ¿Que se hace con las cosas que dejan de funcionar, o no sirven mas, Teniente?  
—Se las abandona. —contestó la joven.  
—Correcto. —respondió Dulmei. —¿Y que me dice de usted? ¿Ha dejado usted de funcionar, Teniente Virya? ¿Sigue usted siendo útil a nuestra causa?  
La pregunta la sorprendió, no era algo que esperaba escuchar de su superiora.  
—¿Teniente?  
—¡Claro que si! —respondió la joven.  
—Ya me parecía. —dijo Dulmei mientras se inclinaba sobre el asiento del piloto. —Avance hacia la puerta del hangar, lo más lentamente que pueda. —dijo señalando la nave que tenía enfrente.  
El soldado Zentran miró primero las puertas cerradas y luego a la Meltran.  
—¿Señor…?  
—Hágalo.  
El soldado acató la orden al instante, tal era su condicionamiento inalterable. La nave de transporte disparó sus propulsores por solo una fracción de segundo y comenzó a moverse lentamente en dirección a la entrada.  
—Como le decía Teniente Virya— continuó hablando Dulmei. —Las cosas que ya no sirven se abandonan, pero a lo largo de todos mis ciclos de servicio he estado al mando de varias naves, las cuales debía abandonar y reemplazar por una nueva cuando los daños se hacían demasiado severos o simplemente la nave estaba demasiado vieja para continuar. ¿Nunca le ha sucedido que cuando va a tomar agua, el dispensador no funciona?  
—Sí Capitán. —respondió Virya recordando todas las veces que había experimentado eso.  
El soldado que pilotaba la nave trató de llamar la atención de Dulmei, pero la Meltrán lo ignoró por completo.  
—Y que hacía al descubrir que no funcionaba?  
—Utilizaba el de al lado. —respondió la joven.  
—Capitán Dulmei las puertas no… —comenzó a decir el soldado pero Dulmei lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.  
—¿Y si el de al lado tampoco funciona?  
—Entonces buscaba otro más allá.  
La Capitán sonrió misteriosamente. —Bueno Virya, yo si he aprendido algo a lo largo de todos estos ciclos; la próxima vez que esté ante algo que no funciona, pruebe darle un golpe.  
En ese momento el transporte chocó contra las puertas de acero y sufrió una sacudida que casi hizo que Virya saliera disparada del bolsillo.   
El impulso no había sido demasiado elevado pero aun así la nave rebotó contra la compuerta y retrocedió lentamente. Ante la mirada atónita de Virya y el piloto Zentran las luces de la entrada se iluminaron y las enormes puertas comenzaron a abrirse.  
—A veces un golpe hace funcionar las cosas. —dijo Dulmei. —Proceda. —indicó al asombrado piloto.  
—Si señor. —respondió el confundido Zentran y aplicó un poco de potencia a la nave que comenzó a entrar lentamente al hangar.

Si la primera vez que Virya había visto el hangar las cosas parecían abandonadas y en decadencia, lo que ahora se exhibía ante sus ojos era un panorama completamente diferente. Las balizas de emergencia se habían activado, aire y refrigerante escapaban en grandes chorros por varias de las tuberías principales del hangar y en varios puntos las chispas que caían de los paneles del techo había comenzado pequeños incendios que consumían rápidamente las manchas de aceite en el suelo de metal.  
—Debura! —exclamó Dulmei al contemplar el desastre. —Esto está peor de lo que pensaba.  
El transporte maniobró entre los restos de chatarra y se posó en la zona más despejada del enorme hangar, con la proa apuntando hacia la puerta para un rápido escape.  
—Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo Virya, será mejor que… ¿Virya? ¿Está bien?  
La joven Micrón se había doblado sobre sí misma y yacía en posición fetal en el fondo del bolsillo. La enorme Meltrán soltó una maldición y con gran cuidado extrajo a la joven usando la punta de sus dedos.  
—¡Virya responda! —ordenó mientras la colocaba en la palma de su mano.  
La Micrón pareció responder a la orden y rodó hacia un costado, quedando detenida boca arriba entre el pulgar y el índice de Dulmei. A través de las comunicaciones del casco se pudo escuchar claramente el gemido de dolor de la joven.  
—Mi-mi estomago… me duele mucho. —gimió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la zona abdominal.  
La Capitán Dulmei frunció el entrecejo. Había temido desde un principio que la joven pudiese tener algún tipo de herida interna luego del trauma sufrido tras el rescate por parte de Yuwe. —Resista. —solo atinó a decir. —Ya estamos cerca.  
La puerta del transporte se abrió y la Meltran bajó de un salto mientras sostenía a la sufriente Micrón en la mano. No había ningún sitio donde pudiera examinarla con seguridad así que ordenó al Zentran que la ayudara.  
—Sostenga a la Teniente. —dijo colocando el pequeño cuerpo en las manos del soldado. El Zentran asintió mientras extendía las manos y Dulmei colocó el cuerpo boca arriba. Acto seguido se quitó los guantes y con todo el cuidado que pudo removió el casco de la cabeza de Virya.   
Los cabellos de la guerrera estaban empapados de sudor al igual que su rostro. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo una gran cantidad de dolor. Utilizando el reborde de sus uñas, la enorme Meltran tomó cada una de las puntas del encastre que sujetaba el casco al cuello y tiró con firmeza.  
El traje se rasgó de un solo tirón ante la fuerza irresistible de la gigante.   
—Debura! —exclamó.  
La Meltran veía claramente la mancha de sangre que manaba de la entrepierna de Virya y había corrido por las piernas de la joven.   
—Hemorragia interna. —dijo. —Tenemos poco tiempo.  
El haber liberado a Virya de la presión del traje pareció mejorarla un poco. Su respiración había comenzado a normalizarse y ya no gemía.  
—¿Me escucha Virya? ¿Esta mejor?  
La joven abrió los ojos y miró a la Dulmei mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Me siento mejor dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente.   
Dulmei miró con preocupación el pequeño cuerpo desnudo y luego miró al Zentran que presenciaba la escena con rostro inexpresivo. —Yo me quedaré junto a la nave de transporte. Usted lleve a la Teniente Virya de inmediato a la vaina de Micronización. —dijo. —CON MUCHO CUIDADO.  
El soldado asintió y se colgó el rifle al hombro con una mano mientras que sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de Virya en la otra. En ese momento Dulmei dijo en voz alta. —Recuerde su misión, soldado.

El Zentran avanzó con prisa por el pasillo envuelto en tinieblas. Las luces de emergencia apenas lograban teñir el ambiente de un tono rojizo que asemejaba el interior de un cuerpo vivo. Llegaron rápidamente al elevador pero descubrieron que no funcionaba. Dieron la vuelta y buscaron una de las rampas que zigzagueaba por el centro del casco y conectaban todas las cubiertas.  
Desorientados y sudando a chorros por el aumento de la temperatura en toda la nave, la pareja de Zentradis recorrió los últimos pisos hasta llegar al sector de las vainas.  
Virya había estado silenciosa todo el recorrido. El dolor no había desaparecido, pero su mente había conseguido por fin adaptarse a su presencia. Estaba sorprendida al ver la sangre entre sus piernas, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que la hemorragia se había detenido por sí sola. ¿Que clase de herida interna había sufrido? Sentía su cuerpo de forma extraña, no solo su vientre era presa de dolores repentinos, también sus pechos ardían, como víctimas de un calor abrasante. ¿Podría volver a ser la de antes? ¿Seguiría siendo útil a Dulmei?  
En ese momento atravesaron la puerta de la cubierta donde estaban las cápsulas y se dirigieron al fondo, donde sabían que estaba la única máquina que aún funcionaba.

—No!. —exclamó Virya.  
La vaina estaba apagada. Las luces verdes que debían estar encendidas en el panel de control estaban completamente muertas.   
El Zentran se mantuvo quieto mientras sostenía a Virya, quien había caído de rodillas sobre la palma de la mano del soldado. No podía dejar de mirar la vaina abierta y lo que su silencio significaba para ella.  
Había cumplido su misión, había dado su vida por la flota, pero ahí terminaba su papel. No había lugar para una Micrón como ella en el ejército Zentradi. ¿Que haria Dulmei? ¿Le daría una muerte rápida? ¿La dejaría dentro de la vieja nave para que muera asfixiada cuando el soporte vital deje de funcionar? Al fin y al cabo Virya y esa nave se había convertido en la misma cosa.  
Una cosa rota.  
El soldado dio media vuelta y se alejó de la vaina en dirección a la puerta.  
—Golpeala. —dijo Virya.  
El soldado se detuvo y observó perplejo a la pequeña Micrón.—¿Que? —atinó a preguntar.  
—Que golpee esa vaina. —respondió Virya con una voz extraña.  
A través del casco Virya observó como los ojos del Zentran reflejaban duda. Había una especie de lucha en la mente del soldado, algo que estaba más allá del razonamiento.  
—Es una orden. —dijo.  
El gigante dio la vuelta al instante y se encaminó decidido hacia la cápsula.   
—Golpee el panel de control. —repitió Virya y el gigante obedeció descargando el puño sobre el frío metal.  
Nada sucedió.  
—Más fuerte. —gritó Virya.  
El Zentran golpeó una y otra vez la consola haciendo temblar todo el aparato, pero nada sucedía.   
—Déjeme en el suelo y use las dos manos. —ordeno.  
Y el gigante obedeció, descargando puñetazos una y otra vez sobre la máquina.  
—Use su arma para golpear más fuerte!  
Con un movimiento del brazo el soldado se descolgó el rifle del hombro y usó la culata del mismo para golpear fuertemente la vaina. Al segundo golpe una luz verde apareció en la consola.  
—¡Alto! —gritó Virya y el gigante se detuvo al instante.  
Ambos estaban sudorosos y cansados. El soldado se quitó el casco y enormes chorros de transpiración cayeron al suelo al lado de Virya.  
—Voy a entrar, prepare la vaina. —dijo la joven mientras trepaba el escalón y se dirigía hacia la cápsula pequeña al pie del contenedor más grande.  
Todavía había restos de líquido de su transformación anterior. Virya se acomodó dentro de la cápsula y cerró la puerta con ambos brazos.  
¿Lo había logrado? ¿Podría funcionar la máquina?  
Espero pacientemente y los minutos pasaron sin que nada cambiara. Ningún ruido se filtraba del exterior y el vidrio estaba totalmente opaco. ¿Estaria aun manejando la consola el soldado Zentran? ¿O la habría dejado abandonada?   
Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar repentinamente. le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta del porqué; la cápsula se estaba llenando de líquido.  
Virya cerró los ojos y esperó a que el proceso se completara. Al llenarse la boca de fluido lo tragó lo mejor que pudo, aunque no logró evitar las arcadas. Pronto sus pulmones se llenaron de líquido y los temblores pasaron.  
Era tal cual lo recordaba. La sensación de paralisis, su respiración haciendose cada vez mas lenta, su corazón dejando de latir. Todo volvía a repetirse.  
Sintió el tirón y se dejó caer, deseosa de volver a su cuerpo, su propio y viejo cuerpo.  
Las estrellas la rodearon, también la sensación de abarcar un espacio mucho más grande del que su cuerpo ocupaba en el espacio. Allí estaba ella, solo mente, solo palabras.  
¿Solo palabras? La idea la golpeó con fuerza. Si no tenía un cuerpo ¿Que era ella en ese momento? ¿Solo el conjunto de pensamientos que podía tejer? Pero eso no podía durar mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento sentiria el tirón hacia atrás y volvería a ser la misma de antes…. sí, ahí estaba, la sensación de ser lanzada hacia atrás, hacia su cuerpo.  
Pero algo sucedió, Virya volvió a ser lanzada hacia delante.  
—¡No! —gritó (o penso)  
Hizo un esfuerzo, intentó volver hacia atrás, pero volvió a ser rechazada con más fuerza aún.  
—¡Debura! ¡Debura! —exclamó mientras su desesperación aumentaba. —¿Porque me rechazas? —preguntó a las estrellas que brillaban cada vez más intensamente. —¡Dejame volver! —grito

—«¿A donde?»—pareció responder su propia voz.  
—¡A mi cuerpo, a mi propio cuerpo!  
—«¿A qué cuerpo?» —volvió a preguntar la voz. —«¿Al de la piloto de Nona? ¿Al de la Micrón? ¿Al de la Meltran que piensa como un Comandante? ¿O a la que razona como un Archivista?»  
—¡A mi cuerpo! —Volvió a gritar (o pensar) Virya. —¡Devuelveme mi cuerpo!  
La voz guardó silencio por un tiempo que a Virya se le antojó eterno. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono extraño, como si varias voces diferentes hablaran al unísono.  
—«Solo puedes volver a una clase de cuerpo, tal es el destino de los Zentradi. Debes elegir.  
—No se que sea el destino, solo quiero volver a mi cuerpo. Soy Virya, soy una guerrera. No elijo nada, sólo obedezco órdenes.  
—«Pero ya has elegido Virya»— dijo la voz. —«Solo te falta aceptar el cambio para que tu cuerpo y mente vuelvan a unirse bajo un mismo ser».  
—¿Qué es lo que elegido? —gritó (o pensó) la guerrera  
—«Vivir» respondió la voz.  
—¡Quiero vivir! —respondió Virya sintiendo que la luz la envolvía.  
—«Y la vida es justamente eso Virya, el cambio constante, porque la vida se encuentra atada al paso incesante del tiempo y el tiempo es cambio. Debes aceptarlo si quieres vivir ¿Lo aceptas?»  
—¡Acepto!

Un relámpago iluminó la cubierta, haciendo retroceder las tinieblas y proyectando decenas de sombras alargadas, como si cada una de las cápsulas de micronización se hubiesen despertado de pronto.  
El soldado estaba en guardia y levantó su rifle. Apuntó cuidadosamente a la puerta de la vaina mientras el resplandor rosado del interior comenzaba a apagarse.  
Las órdenes eran claras: —«Si lo que sale de ahí dentro no es una Meltran, dispare a matar» —había dicho Dulmei. El soldado se colocó en posición de disparo.  
La puerta de la vaina se abrió de forma explosiva y una nube de vapor salió violentamente del interior lanzando fragmentos de metal y vidrio por doquier.  
El Zentran levantó el brazo izquierdo para protegerse de la metralla. Varias esquirlas perforaron el traje pero no hicieron gran daño.  
Había un Zentradi en el interior de la vaina, pero con tan poca luz y el denso vapor, apenas se distinguía algo. Casi inmediatamente el cuerpo se movió y estiró un brazo, sujetándose de la maltrecha puerta donde colgaban todavía algunos trozos de cristal.  
—¡Alto! —gritó el soldado y apuntó al pecho del Zentradi.  
El vapor se disipó un poco y a la luz amarillenta de las balizas pudo ver que eran dos pechos enormes, esas cosas que las Meltran tenían en lugar de los Zentran. La Meltran adelantó una pierna y comenzó a salir de la máquina. Ahora el soldado podía ver más claramente el cuerpo desnudo de la Meltran, lo que hizo que se relajara un poco.  
—¿Esta bien? —preguntó bajando el arma.  
La voz hizo que Virya se detuviera. Levantó la cabeza y miró detenidamente al Zentran.  
—Pense que habia muerto cuando explotó la vaina. —dijo. ¿Esta herida?  
Virya no respondió. Seguía con medio cuerpo dentro de la vaina y la mano sujeta al marco de la puerta.  
El soldado examinó el cuerpo de Virya en busca de heridas. Todo parecía normal, su piel estaba chorreando ese líquido rosado por todas partes, pero se la veía intacta. Recordó la herida sangrante de la entrepierna y dirigió su vista a esa zona en busca de rastros de la hemorragia.  
—No sabía que las Meltran también tenían uno de esos. —dijo señalando el miembro que colgaba de la entrepierna de Virya con el cañón del arma.  
—Yo tampoco. —respondió la guerrera con una voz extraña.  
Los reflejos del guerrero Zentran eran rápidos, pero ni por asomo tan rápidos como los de una Meltran. En una fracción de segundo el trozo de cristal que la guerrera había tomado de la puerta desgarró la mitad de la garganta expuesta del soldado.  
—Deb-! —exclamó el desgraciado mientras un surtidor de sangre salía de su cuello destrozado. Intentó levantar el arma pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Cayó sobre el piso de metal con los ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa.

Virya salió de la vaina y permaneció de pie mientras la sangre del soldado mojaba sus pies. Había decidido vivir y aceptar las consecuencias de esa decisión.  
Sus vieja ropas todavía estaban junto a la máquina, parcialmente manchadas por la sangre que había brotado a chorros de la garganta del Zentran. Virya comenzó a vestirse lentamente y descubrió que su traje de combate apenas le entraba. Su cuerpo era ahora más grande, probablemente era una cabeza más alta que antes.  
Solo se calzó la mitad del traje y dejó la parte de arriba sin ajustar, de modo que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto.  
Una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la nave. Algo había fallado catastróficamente y el tiempo se agotaba. Para confirmar sus suposiciones la gravedad artificial dejó de funcionar en ese momento y todo a su alrededor comenzó a flotar.  
Tomó el arma del soldado muerto y se alejó flotando de la cámara.

Encontró a Dulmei en la puerta del transporte. La meltran sonrió misteriosamente al verla llegar sola.  
—¿Dónde está el soldado que la escoltaba? —preguntó mientras miraba la sangre que cubría buena parte del pecho y ropas de la Meltran.  
—Cumplió su misión. —respondió virya mientras atravesaba la puerta.  
—Me imagino. —dijo. —¿Está usted bien Teniente Virya? ¿Ha vuelto a ser una guerrera útil a la causa Zentradi? ¿Su cuerpo está funcional? ¿O hay algo diferente?  
—Mi cuerpo no tiene nada que sea extraño a cualquier Meltran o Zentran. —respondió la joven—Soy la Zentradi Virya 712 y estoy lista para combatir, Capitán.  
Dulmei asintió y cerró la puerta del transporte tras ella. —Bienvenida de vuelta. —agregó mientras se dirigía a la cabina y se sentaba tras los mandos. —Misión cumplida, es hora de volver a nuestra nave.  
Despegaron entre una lluvia de partículas mientras la vieja nave comenzaba a girar descontroladamente sobre su eje. En cuanto salieron por la esclusa Dulmei envió una orden por radio que al parecer había preparado de antemano.  
A casi medio millón de kilómetros de distancia la fragata Quitra Queleual abrió fuego con su cañones de proa. poco más de un segundo mas tarde DBN-712 explotaba en medio de una bola de fuego.


	65. Chapter 65

Manuel se aburría. Llevaba casi media hora de espera sentado en el asiento del conductor del pequeño transporte de personal que la Colonia había puesto a disposición de la escuela para trasladarse por todo el complejo. El joven suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva y se puso a ajustar el espejo retrovisor nuevamente. Pudo ver el reflejo de los enormes ventanales en el espejo, donde una solitaria nube cruzaba la pantalla de alta definición.  
—¿Dónde cuernos están..? —no pudo terminar la frase ya que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió. ¡Ay! dijo.  
—Mas te vale que cuides tus modales frente a Cinthya, Manu. —dijo Akemi levantando la palangana de plástico llena de productos de higiene personal con la que lo había golpeado. La joven estaba acompañada por Mina y Cinthya. Las tres mujeres vestian de forma casual y cada una portaba una pequeña palangana como la de Akemi.  
—¡No es justo! — se quejó el joven mientras se refregaba la cabeza. —¿Me tuvieron esperando media hora aquí afuera y encima me regañan?  
—Agradecé que te dejamos venir con nosotras— dijo. Mina se rio y colocó sus pertenencias en la parte de atrás del vehículo.  
—Vamos Akemi— dijo. —No seas dura con Manu, además... Ralph nos invitó a todos.  
Akemi suspiró resignada y le hizo señas a Cinthya de que se acercarse. La mujer había permanecido tímidamente a un lado de la conversación con su palangana abrazada fuertemente.   
—Un momento ¿Donde esta Matt?   
—Dijo que quería practicar. —respondió Cinthya mientras echaba una mirada hacia la escuela, donde Matt se había dirigido tras despedirse un rato antes.  
—Eso no se lo cree nadie. —observó Manuel haciendo un gesto con las manos. —De seguro no quiere que lo veas cuando el calor del Onsen hace que se ponga mas rojo que el pelo de su cabeza.  
—¿Enserio vamos a ir a un baño termal…. con Ralph?  
A decir verdad todavía estaba un poco temerosa de cómo podría reaccionar la gente de la Colonia al saber que habían puesto en peligro la vida de Ralph y su equipo en el Campo, pero sus temores parecían ser infundados, ya que tanto Akemi como los demás chicos habían tomado las noticias del incidente y las heridas del gigante con relativa calma. —No te preocupes por Ralph— Le había dicho Mina luego del almuerzo. —Se pondrá bien rápidamente. Ante su pregunta de si era debido a la modificación genética de la Macronización, Mina se había encogido de hombros y respondido con un «Ya lo veras».  
—Ven Cin, arriba! —Ven Cin, arriba!La apresur Manuel mientras le extendía la mano.  
Colocó sus efectos personales junto a los demás en la parte trasera del vehículo y subió al asiento trasero.  
—¿Dónde está el piloto?— preguntó Manuel  
—Allá— señaló Mina hacia el ascensor que se usaba para descender al hangar. Un vehículo avanzaba hacia ellos llevando dos pasajeros, Cinthya reconoció a Jim y al operario que los había acompañado el día de su salida al Campo.  
—Dan!— saludó efusivamente la joven. —¿Como esta la nave Jim?— preguntó volviéndose hacia el soldado en cuanto ambos vehículos quedaron detenidos uno junto al otro.  
Jim se apeó del transporte y saludó al grupo con la mano.—Puede volar al menos— dijo. —Pero todos los sistemas de navegación FOLD están fritos, tendremos que pedir un transporte para volver a Edén. De pronto se quedó mirando a Cinthya y a los jóvenes con cara de sorpresa —¿Y ustedes a donde van?  
—A un baño termal… o eso creo —dijo Cinthya encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Baño termal...?  
—Suba teniente— dijo Manuel mientras Akemi pasaba al asiento trasero junto a Mina y Cinthya. —Ralph también lo invitó a usted.  
El piloto dudó un instante y tras un profundo suspiro se subió al asiento del acompañante junto a Manuel. —Supongo que también es parte de misión acompañarla a usted a todos lados— dijo.  
Las chicas se rieron y Manuel arrancó el transporte.  
—Diviertanse chicos. —Saludó Dan mientras ponía en marcha su vehículo y se alejaba por la via de acceso principal.   
Recorrieron parte de la cubierta y entraron a un pequeño ascensor con espacio para un solo vehículo en donde subieron varias cubiertas. Al abrirse las puertas Manuel adelantó el transporte unos metros hasta quedar sobre una especie de vagón, donde unas enormes agarraderas sujetaron las ruedas firmemente y comenzaron a viajar de lado por una vía ferroviaria que ascendía lentamente.  
Cinthya miraba fascinada el increíble paisaje que se abría ante ella; las vías trazaban un camino zigzagueante entre enormes máquinas, grúas y tuberías gigantescas, estructuras metálicas y enormes depósitos de líquidos o sólidos, todo entrelazado por enormes plataformas y rampas que transformaban el interior de la enorme fábrica en una gigantesca telaraña de soportes y vigas metálicas.  
Mientras el vagón continuaba su lenta ascensión Jim había extraído el Pad de su bolsillo y miraba fijamente una serie de indicadores. —¿Son muy comunes estos cortes de comunicaciones? —preguntó mientras mostraba la pantalla a los pasajeros de atrás. Mina observó el indicador y movió la cabeza asintiendo.  
—No muy seguido —dijo. —Una vez al mes o algo asi, pero como toda la red está en su mayor parte respalda localmente y enviar un mensaje suele tardar varias horas…. es raro darse cuenta a menos que se monitoree la conexión con los satélites en tiempo real.  
—Jim asintió. —Estamos tan lejos que incluso las comunicaciones FOLD tienen demoran en llegar al resto de la Galaxia.  
—¿Y eso no causa problemas? —preguntó la joven inspectora.  
—Uno se acostumbra a escribir cartas. —respondió Akemi. —En todo caso yo no tengo amigos o parientes viviendo fuera de la Colonia.  
—Ni yo. —contestó Manuel. —Mina tiene unos tíos que viven en una flota de inmigración ¿No?  
La joven asintió. —La Flota Colonial Frontier.  
Jim sonrió al escuchar el nombre. —Dicen que es una de las flotas con mejor calidad de vida de todas. Hasta tienen un océano propio con vida marina.  
Manuel suspiró y se recostó en el volante. —Los militares siempre hacen todo a lo grande…. debe ser genial tener todos esos recursos y poder ilimitados…  
Akemi y Mina lanzaron una mirada de reprimenda al joven pero Jim no pareció darse por aludido.  
—¿Es muy lejos? —preguntó Cinthya tratando de cambiar de tema.  
—No demasiado, aunque la vía de acceso da varias vueltas y eso alarga el viaje, pero en realidad es cerca de la popa de la Rainbow— dijo Akemi.  
Continuaron ascendiendo lentamente por entre las enormes máquinas de la factoría. Manuel encendió el reproductor de música del transporte y continuaron el viaje cantando las canciones de Sheryl Nome. Al salir del túnel todos estaban cantando salvo Jim, quien miraba pensativo a su alrededor siguiendo el ritmo de la música, golpeando el piso con sus botas de piloto.  
—Fin del recorrido— anunció Manuel saltando ágilmente del transporte. Se encontraban ante una plataforma que servía de terminal a los carros de transporte de la línea ferroviaria. Si bien solo el carro que los había llevado estaba en la plataforma había lugar de sobra para una media docena de ellos. Por sobre sus cabezas se extendía un enorme domo compuesto por placas de forma hexagonal, lo que daba al conjunto la impresión de ser el interior de una enorme colmena de abejas.  
—¿Estamos dentro de un tanque de almacenamiento? —preguntó confundido Jim.  
—Si, toda esta zona es parte de los bloques de almacenamiento que están detrás del reactor, en la parte superior de la Rainbow. —dijo Mina. —La mayoría de estos depósitos están vacíos… bueno, casi vacíos.  
—¿«Casi»? —preguntó preocupada Cinthya  
—Aquí se guarda mucho del aire de la Colonia— dijo Akemi. —Cuando se lo necesita se lo bombea de una zona a otra.  
—¿Osea que hay zonas de la Rainbow que no tienen aire respirable? —Preguntó Jim.  
—Casi el setenta por ciento de la Rainbow es espacio sin uso y aislado por compuertas, muchos de los compartimentos no tienen aire pero se los puede llenar a voluntad distribuyendolo desde cualquier otro sector por medio de las tuberías de distribución. —explicó Manuel.  
—Increible! —exclamó Cinthya. Bajaron los recipientes con artículos de aseo del compartimento trasero del vehículo y entraron por la compuerta que se abría al final de la plataforma de arribo. Se trataba de una escotilla que separaba dos cubiertas diferentes de la Rainbow, por lo que debieron cerrar una compuerta y abrir la siguiente para poder ingresar, cuando salieron de las escotillas Cinthya quedó anonadada.  
—Dios mio! —exclamó la joven casi sin poder decir otra cosa por varios segundos. —Esto es… es… hermoso.  
Se encontró frente a un muro de rosas rojas de casi un metro y medio de altura. Eran las rosas mas hermosas que había visto en su vida, de un color casi irreal, cada flor abierta en su plenitud o pimpollos semi abiertos cubiertos por unas pequeñas gotas de rocío. El aroma también inundó sus fosas nasales y se sintió mareada por el perfume, pero fue solo un momento. Caminó unos pasos hacia las flores y extendió lentamente la mano, como temiendo tocarlas y descubrir que se trataba de una ilusión o un holograma. Las rosas eran demasiado perfectas para ser reales..  
Pero lo eran. Cinthya dejó el recipiente con los frascos de shampoo y toallas en el piso y acarició delicadamente los pétalos de una rosa. El rocío corrió por sus dedos y cayó al piso de metal de la cubierta, donde unas rejillas recogían el agua de las plantas y la conducían por unos pequeños canales a lo largo de toda la cubierta.  
—Son de verdad… —dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.  
—Claro que son de verdad Cin— dijo Akemi acercándose. —Son rosas de Edén ¿Las conocías? La joven no contestó, estaba de cuclillas frente a las flores observándolas con la boca abierta. Acariciaba los pequeños pimpollos y las flores abiertas como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo así. —Son… tan perfectas, todas —dijo. —No hay ninguna flor marchita, ni siquiera una hoja… ¿Como es posible..? Akemi y Mina cruzaron las miradas y se rieron brevemente. —Ya lo verás. —dijeron.  
Como habíamos dicho, el muro de rosas media algo así como un metro y medio de altura, de modo que formaba una especie de pared perimetral que rodeaba la cubierta por la que caminaba el grupo de jóvenes seguido por Jim. Estaban en un espacio de dimensiones colosales, un gigantesco techo abovedado se elevaba a más de cincuenta metros de altura por sobre sus cabezas. La cubierta por la que circulaban media unos tres metros de anchura y estaba en su totalidad rodeada por el muro de rosas.  
Cinthya estaba fascinada por la enorme cantidad de plantas que rodeaban la plataforma en un círculo perfecto. Por encima de las rosas se podía ver como del otro lado había varias cubiertas por debajo de ellos, cada una de ellas rebosante de plantas de todo tipo; había helechos plumosos de varios metros de altura, también había plantas de hoja anchas, como enormes orejas de elefante que colgaban de la cubierta hacia el vacío. Arbustos de todo tipo y también pequeños árboles frutales se intercalaban en una especie de desorden vegetal que colmaba la vista de una inmensurable cantidad de diferentes tonos de verde. Plantas de todo tipo convivían una al lado de la otra, alternándose con líquenes, musgos y varias especies de hongos. Era como si todo el ecosistema de un planeta conviviese en armonía en las diferentes cubiertas circulares.  
—Jamás hubiese imaginado que semejante lugar podía existir en esta nave— dijo Cinthya maravillada, mirando todo con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
—Es el Jardín de Ralph— dijo Manuel. —Todos en la Colonia lo admiramos por haber creado este lugar.  
Llegaron a una escalera que bajaba a través de las cubiertas y comenzaron a descender los escalones lentamente a medida que pasaban por entre las plantas de los niveles inferiores.  
—Hay un ascensor que baja directamente al estanque, pero este camino es más hermoso para recorrer— dijo Mina.  
Descendieron entre las diferentes plantas como si fueran exploradores en una selva lejana, a cada paso descubriendo un árbol, un arbusto o una flor diferente. Los perfumes también se mezclaban a cada paso, desde el fuerte aroma a pino hasta la suave fragancia de la lavanda y las magnolias. En los niveles inferiores vieron cañaverales y varios tipos de juncos, casi a nivel del agua verde clara del estanque. La parte inferior del enorme espacio estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por un enorme estanque de aguas termales. Lo rodeaba un pequeño parapeto de rocas colocadas de forma escalonada, intercaladas con algunos grupos de cañas de bambú que formaban pequeños biombos separadores. Sobre una de las márgenes se erguía una construcción de una sola planta y dos entradas.  
—Esos son los cambiadores.—dijo Akemi Caminaron por un sendero de grava que rodeaba la orilla de grandes piedras y se detuvieron frente al edificio. Estaba hecho de madera y bambú, imitando el estilo de los famosos «Onsen» japoneses. La entrada estaba separada en dos accesos diferenciados, cada uno cubierto a medias por una lona roja y otra azul. En la tela se podía ver dibujados con trazos blancos un ideograma diferente en cada entrada.  
—Azul chicas, Rojo chicos ¿verdad? —bromeó Manuel mientras apartaba la tela roja con la mano y Akemi lo agarraba de la oreja.  
—Más vale que te comportes Manu..  
—¡Ay! —exclamó el chico mientras corría hacia la entrada azul. Akemi suspiró y señaló a Jim, quien esperaba sentado en un tronco al costado del camino. —Creo que hay shampoo y jabón en el vestidor de chicos, puede tomar también una palangana para lavarse allí si lo desea— dijo señalando una pila de recipientes apilados sobre una pequeña mesita al costado del edificio.  
—No se preocupen por mi, no quiero tomar un baño ahora— dijo.  
—¿Seguro Jim? —preguntó Cinthya. —Creo que es una estupenda oportunidad para relajarnos un poco. El piloto levantó el pulgar y se alejó caminando por el borde piedra.  
—El se lo pierde— contestó resignada Cinthya. —Se toma esto de la misión de escolta demasiado en serio.  
—Bueno, es un profesional y ese es su trabajo— dijo Mina apartando la tela de la entrada. —¿Entramos?  
Las tres jóvenes entraron al edificio y se encontraron en un recibidor de pequeñas dimensiones donde dejaron su calzado en unos compartimentos junto a la pared. Todo estaba limpio y reluciente, la madera barnizada y con aspecto de ser bastante nueva. No habia nadie mas que ellas en todo el edificio.  
—¿Ralph construyó todo esto? —preguntó asombrada Cinthya.  
—Él lo pagó de su sueldo, pero vinieron constructores especializados hace unos tres años a levantar las instalaciones— explicó Akemi.  
Entraron por una puerta lateral a un espacio más grande, con suelo de madera y varios estantes alineados junto a las paredes donde descansaban varios canastos de juncos. Mina y Akemi comenzaron a desvestirse y a poner las ropas en los cestos.  
—Es la primera vez que voy a un baño público— dijo Cinthya algo sonrojada mientras se desabotonaba la blusa.  
La temperatura de la estancia era agradable y pronto estuvieron las tres desnudas. Pasaron a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraban las instalaciones para el lavado. —Aquí nos lavamos antes de entrar al estanque— señaló Akemi.  
Se sentaron en unos pequeños bancos de madera frente a una serie de grifos y duchas apoyados en un estante de granito junto a la pared y se enjabonaron y refregaron el cuerpo lentamente mientras conversaban sobre lo sucedido la jornada anterior. Cinthya frotaba lentamente la piel de sus brazos con una esponja enjabonada mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Pensándolo detenidamente era la primera vez que se relajaba por completo desde que había llegado a la Rainbow ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había tomado un baño calmadamente y no a las apuradas? Probablemente haya sido del otro lado de la galaxia, en La Tierra casi con seguridad. Tomó el envase de shampoo de la palangana y colocó una pequeña cantidad en su mano, luego lo aplicó sobre el cabello y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de hacerlo sin prisa y cuidadosamente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para poder refregarse mejor y vio a Mina y Akemi que la miraban con interés.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó intrigada con las manos en alto sobre su cabeza  
—Tus pechos.  
—¿Mis pechos? —Cinthya miro sus senos sin entender —¿Qué sucede con mis pechos?  
Las dos jóvenes se rieron. —Es que se nota que crecistes con la gravedad de La Tierra— dijo Akemi riendo. Cinthya miró perpleja a las jóvenes y de pronto entendió el porqué del comentario. Mina y Akemi tenían los pechos mucho más erguidos y redondeados debido a la diferencia de gravedad de la Colonia Rainbow, algo menor a la terrestre y similar a la del planeta Eden. Las tres jóvenes se rieron con ganas y se quitaron los restos de espuma y jabon vertiendo abundante agua tibia con las palanganas.  
—Ahora vamos al estanque— dijo Mina poniéndose de pie y recogiendo las botellas de shampoo y jabón que estaban sobre el suelo.  
Cinthya miró con preocupación hacia la puerta de madera que salía al exterior. —¿Así desnudas? Pero... ¿Y Manuel…?  
Akemi se acercó a uno de los gabinetes del otro extremo del baño y extrajo tres enormes toallas blancas.  
—No te preocupes Cin, el baño es mixto pero nos envolvemos con estas, no queremos que Manu se desmaye por una hemorragia nasal masiva. Se envolvieron con las toallas y las sujetaron con un pequeño broche al costado. Mina también se envolvió el cabello con una toalla más pequeña ya que de las tres, era la que lo tenia mas largo y no quería que se enredarse.  
Salieron al exterior del edificio y vieron que Manuel ya estaba allí, recostado contra el borde de piedra. Parecía descansar con los ojos cerrados. Cinthya contuvo una exclamación de asombro. El estanque era enorme, de forma completamente circular, tenía una enorme piedra solitaria erguida en el centro, como uno de esos antiguos Menhires que se encontraban en las ruinas terrestres. El agua era clara, con un leve color verde claro que permitía ver el lecho de piedras grises en el fondo del mismo. Una serie de rocas planas formaban una escalera natural que descendía hasta el agua, Cinthya camino con cuidado por ellas mientras sostenía fuertemente la toalla contra su cuerpo, se sorprendió al notar que el agua apenas estaba tibia. La profundidad era escasa, no llegaba ni a un metro, pero había una serie de bloques tallados en piedra que estaban sumergidos y apoyados contra el borde del estanque, lo que permitía sentarse a la vez que se permanecía sumergido en las claras aguas.  
Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en dichas piedras y se relajaron en el agua.  
—El agua no está tan caliente como pensaba— dijo Cinthya estirando las piernas bajo el agua.  
—Espera a que llegue Ralph— dijo Akemi pasando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Mina.  
Mientras tanto Manuel había abierto los ojos y se acercó a las jóvenes, pero se detuvo a unos dos metros ante la penetrante mirada de Akemi  
—Ahí viene— dijo señalando hacia el otro lado del estanque mientras se sentaba a una distancia segura de los puños de la joven.  
Al mismo tiempo se escuchó un fuerte crujido y lo que parecía ser el fondo de la cámara se abrió revelando una enorme puerta de metal. Cinthya se puso tensa y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Mina, quien la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Ralph entró en la enorme habitación llevando solo una toalla anudada a su cintura.  
Verlo desde adentro del estanque era una visión imponente, incluso para los jóvenes que lo conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ralph era un gigante entre gigantes, bastante más alto que los Zentradi que Cinthya había visto en las calles o en las bases de la NUNS.  
—Hey. —dijo levantando una mano. —¿Hace mucho que llegaron?  
Cinthya notó que llevaba el dispositivo auricular que amplificaba la voz humana y le permitía hablar a una distancia prudencial sin ningún impedimento. Nunca había visto a un gigante tan de cerca y menos que menos con tan poca ropa. La cantidad de vello en el cuerpo del gigante eran un indicio de su condición humana, ya que los Zentran no tenían vello corporal y solo les crecía al igual que la barba si se sometian al proceso de Micronización. Ralph avanzó lentamente y puso un pié dentro del estanque que, al parecer, era muchisimo mas profundo en esa parte.  
—Cuidado con la toalla Ralph o Cinthya se va a desmayar— dijo Manuel entre risas. El gigante lanzó una carcajada y se sostuvo firmemente la toalla con una mano mientras se ayudaba con la otra para descender al interior del estanque. Aunque lo hizo con todo el cuidado que su enorme cuerpo le permitía, generó una pequeña ola que cruzó el estanque y se estrelló contra el grupo de jóvenes, quienes gritaron y salpicaron jubilosos. Una vez que estuvo sentado en su sitio y las aguas se calmaron un poco, el gigante estiró un brazo y accionó con facilidad una enorme llave circular que probablemente hubiese requerido la fuerza de dos hombres para accionarla.  
Sintieron un leve estremecimiento que surgía del piso de rocas y la luz verde del agua pareció aumentar levemente en intensidad, así como la temperatura. Unas pequeñas nubes de vapor comenzaron a formarse sobre la superficie del agua y pronto la atmósfera se cargó de vapor y humedad, creando una réplica casi exacta de una fuente termal natural.  
—Espero que esa luz no sea radiación de Cherenkov— dijo Jim bromeando.  
Cinthya vió que el piloto se había acercado en silencio desde atrás del muro de piedras y se había sentado en el borde, cerca de Manuel.  
—¿No se nos une, Teniente?— preguntó Ralph haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
—Gracias Ralph, pero será en otra ocasión— dijo.  
—Como guste amigo, por cierto no, no es radiación del reactor, pero como habrá adivinado tomamos «prestado» algo del calor residual para nuestro baño— dijo alegre. —La luz es sólo decoración.  
—Además la radiación de Cherenkov es azul, Jim— dijo Cinthya mientras levantaba el dedo índice como si de una lección se tratase.  
—Muy bien!— aplaudió entusiasmado Jim—No podía esperar menos de nuestra Inspectora Ambiental favorita.  
Todos se rieron y las mejillas de Cinthya se sonrojaron, trato de hundirse en el agua para que no se viera, pero de todas formas todos estaban con las caras un poco coloradas por el vapor. Ralph volvió a ajustar la válvula y el calor remitió un poco.  
—Asumo que estamos sobre el radiador principal de la cola ¿Verdad? —preguntó Jim  
—Si —dijo Manuel. —Del otro lado de la zona de depósitos empieza la cola de la Rainbow que sirve de disipador del calor para el reactor. Permanecieron un rato en silencio contemplando las plantas y flores que colgaban de las cubiertas sobre sus cabezas. En un momento Ralph se reclinó sobre el borde del estanque y estiró sus brazos en ambas direcciones, flexionandolos para una mejor relajación. Cinthya notó entonces los golpes.  
—Por dios Ralph —exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Ahora que el vello del pecho del gigante estaba empapado se podía ver que no era en realidad tan tupido, sinó que un enorme hematoma cubría gran parte del enorme pectoral derecho y se extendía hacia la cintura en diagonal a través del torso del gigante. —Esa herida es horrible!  
Ralph abrió los ojos y sonrió despreocupadamente— No es nada Cinthya, tengo el cuerpo de un Zentradi, estos golpes ni siquiera me duelen.  
—Tonterías Ralph— dijo Akemi con seriedad. —Escuche que tienes una costilla fisurada, eso incluso a ti debe dolerte. El gigante agitó la mano despreocupadamente. —Nada que una sesión de música no cure— dijo.  
Cinthya abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero se vió interrumpida por Jim. —¿Esa herida de GunPod tampoco te dolió Ralph?  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el estanque. Ralph gruñó algo ininteligible y se pasó los dedos de la mano sobre una enorme cicatriz que había pasado desapercibida por el vello y las marcas del golpe, pero que ahora resultaban bien visibles para todos. Una antigua herida cicatrizada a la altura de la tetilla derecha de casi un metro de diámetro.  
—Es una herida de un arma de un Valkirye, un GunPod casi con seguridad— dijo Jim señalando el pecho del gigante. Akemi y Mina miraron a Jim y luego miraron a Ralph, se notaba la confusión en sus rostros.  
—Es una vieja herida— dijo Ralph. —No quiero hablar de ello.  
—Lo siento Ralph, no fue mi intención…  
—No pasa nada teniente, usted no tuvo mala intención al preguntar— contestó el gigante dando por terminado el asunto. Las jóvenes respiraron aliviadas y la tensión pareció disminuir en el ambiente.  
—Que hermosas rosas, Ralph— dijo Cinthya tratando de cambiar el tema. —Me quedé como una tonta viéndolas allí arriba, son preciosas y cada una es más perfecta que la otra ¿Como haces para cuidarlas tan bien?  
Todos levantaron la vista hacia el círculo de rosas que coronaba el estanque, varias decenas de metros por encima de sus cabezas. Desde ahí abajo se veían como un anillo de tonos rojizos, como una cinta de seda que adornarse la última cubierta.  
—Esas rosas son muy importantes y queridas para mí— dijo Ralph con un tono muy emotivo en la voz— Me recuerdan algo muy querido que perdí una vez. Permanecieron en silencio mientras contemplaban las flores y Ralph cerraba los ojos rememorando algo. De pronto los abrió y pareció haber decidido algo.  
—No les puedo contar cómo me hice esta herida— dijo tocándose la cicatriz del pecho y guiñandole un ojo a Jim, pero si quieren les puedo contar sobre esas rosas de Edén.  
—Me encantaría oír esa historia— dijo Cinthya acomodándose junto a Mina. Ralph se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la enorme roca que sobresalía del centro del estanque como buscando inspiración.  
—Fue hace quince años— dijo. —Pero me parece que fué ayer…


	66. Chapter 66

El gran reloj holográfico de la torre del ayuntamiento indicó que eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde. Las enormes agujas y los números romanos que indicaban la hora se agrandaban de tal forma que el conjunto sobresalia del edificio, como si de una enorme corona se tratase y podía ser visto desde casi cualquier punto de la ciudad.  
Ralph ni siquiera pestañeó cuando el enorme VI pasó a través de su cuerpo y ocupó su lugar en la parte baja del edificio.  
Una suave brisa alborotó sus cabellos oscuros. Las fragancias marinas inundaron sus fosas nasales y lo obligaron mirar hacia el este, hacia la bahía sobre la que se extendía la Ciudad Capital.  
El sitio en donde estaba parado no era exactamente un mirador, pero su pase de técnico le había dado acceso a uno de los puntos más altos de Ciudad Capital y salvo la parte que quedaba oculta por la enorme mole de la torre a sus espaldas, podía ver casi toda la ciudad y sus alrededores desde donde estaba.  
Distinguió inmediatamente los muelles con los pequeños botes de pesca y más alejada, la dársena donde descansaban algunas naves espaciales. Era la temporada de buen tiempo y temperaturas agradables, lo que atraía a una gran cantidad de turistas de todas partes de la galaxia, pero principalmente, de las colonias mineras que rodeaban el cinturón de asteroides cercano al planeta.  
Una de las naves ancladas comenzó a moverse muy lentamente por entre los amarres. Ralph la siguió con la vista hasta que llegó al límite exterior de los rompeolas que protegían al puerto de los huracanes otoñales. De pronto, un anillo azulado surgió de debajo de la nave y comenzó a expandirse por la bahía, mientras la nave se elevaba lentamente con sus motores gravitacionales.   
La nave ascendió cada vez más rápido y salió de la atmósfera dejando tras sí una finísima lluvia de agua de mar, que al descender sobre la bahía, formó un pequeño y efímero arcoiris.  
Ralph volvió la cabeza al sur, hacia la cinta de asfalto que formaba la Autopista Uno, la única vía de salida de la ciudad y la que conectaba a la metrópoli con las pequeñas aldeas y asentamientos rurales que proveían de alimentos frescos a la urbe. Enormes bosques se extendían a cada lado de la ruta, que creaba un tajo violento en el paisaje cargado de diferentes tonos de verde.   
Más allá, casi al límite de lo que podía apreciar Ralph a simple vista, comenzaba el desierto. Una serie de estelas blancas cortaban el horizonte caprichosamente. Cazas de la Base New Edwars seguramente.

Giró la cabeza hacia el norte, hacia las colinas que delimitaban la ciudad, apenas cubiertas de hierba y algunos árboles achaparrados. Una serie de destellos intermitentes delataban la presencia de los enormes molinos de viento de Star Hill, una tecnología bonita, ecológica y anticuada, apenas un recuerdo dejado por un grupo de ecologistas que llegaron a Eden con más sueños que certezas.  
Star Hill.  
Como un lugar con un nombre tan poético podía traer tan dolorosos recuerdos a Ralph.  
Había conocido a Midori en Star Hill al llegar a Edén ¿Hacia cuanto? ¿Dos años ya? Maldito sea el planeta y su calendario diferente al Terrestre.  
Ella adoraba ese lugar. La vista de la bahía, las montañas que la rodeaban, incluso se podía ver la enorme cascada que descendía de Lake Valley.  
Precisamente, el primer recuerdo que tenía Ralph de Midori era el de la joven recostada contra las barandillas del mirador, con una mano sujetando el enorme sombrero para evitar que la brisa se lo llevara y la otra sosteniendo un libro que nunca terminaba de leer, porque siempre se olvidaba de abrir al contemplar maravillada el paisaje que la rodeaba.  
Había sido amor a primera vista para Ralph.  
Visitó ese lugar todos los días a la misma hora solamente para verla. Esperaba impacientemente el fin de su turno en el taller donde trabajaba ocho horas diarias, solo para salir corriendo, montar en su bicicleta y recorrer los cinco kilómetros pendiente arriba que lo separaban de la colina con las turbinas de viento.  
La joven debía tener unos veintitantos, pero su cuerpo menudo la hacían parecer mucho más joven. Tenía el cabello rosado, largo y lacio, que le llegaba hasta la espalda, casi siempre lo llevaba suelto y solo se lo cubría con el enorme sombrero de ala ancha. Si el tiempo era bueno (Y por suerte en esa parte de Edén las lluvias eran escasas y casi siempre nocturnas) se quedaba hasta que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, momento en que Star Hill se convertia en el único lugar de la ciudad donde se podía ver la enorme cascada refulgir con una maravillosa profusión de tonos rosados, naranjas y violacios a medida que las sombras trepaban por las estribaciones montañosas y las estrellas asomaban sobre el cielo límpido del planeta.  
Sólo entonces la joven parecía salir del trance en el que observaba maravillada el paisaje y se retiraba a su casa en una pequeña motocicleta eléctrica.  
Ralph observaba este ritual de lejos, sentado en uno de los bancos del lado opuesto al mirador, con una especie de fascinación y, a la vez, temor reverencial hacia aquella maravillosa criatura.

Los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. El joven técnico estaba hechizado por el ritual diario, solo interrumpido por los fines de semana y los escasos días donde una llovizna infame azotaba la Ciudad Capital y el corazón de Ralph.  
Había encontrado a su Eva en el Edén ¿Pero cómo podría siquiera dirigirle la palabra a tan hermoso ser? Ralph carecía de la confianza en sí mismo, sentía que simplemente tenía derecho a admirar a la joven y aun asi se sentia culpable de un crimen, como si solo el hecho de observarla en silencio desde aquel banco alejado constituyera una especie de atrevimiento imperdonable.  
Tuvo su oportunidad una tarde, cuando luego de esperar a que la joven se fuera, permaneció unos minutos fumando un cigarrillo mientras pensaba en las desdichas de los enamorados y de como deseaba cagar a patadas en el culo a ese famoso cupido.  
—Disculpe. —Dijo un empleado de la limpieza acercándose a Ralph mientras sacudía algo en la mano. —¿Esto es suyo?  
Ralph abrió un ojo y pensó en enviar al pobre hombre a cierto lugar de la anatomía de su sagrada madre, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver que el hombre tenía un pequeño libro en la mano. Conocía demasiado bien ese libro.  
—Eh! —Dijo reaccionando tarde, cuando el hombre había comenzado a darse la vuelta para volver a su carrito de limpieza. —Se de quien es.  
—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con desconfianza el empleado, pero… bueh, qué diablos. —Tome. —Dijo lanzandole el diario.  
Ralph lo atrapó con ambas manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre. Lo que tenia entre las manos era la primera cosa tangible que lo conectaba con la joven. El libro era pequeño, como si de una edición de bolsillo se tratade, pero con tapas duras. Lo giró lentamente, con un temor reverencial, como si de un objeto sagrado se tratase ¿Le pareció que emanaba un perfume exquisito? Era su imaginación seguramente, pero no estaba seguro.  
Miró la tapa del libro.  
El Principito.  
Ralph se quedó perplejo. Había esperado encontrarse con un libro de poemas, o tal vez (y ese pensamiento le pareció algo ridículo) una biblia pero… ¿El Principito? Le pareció recordar haber leído ese libro en la escuela… alguna clase de literatura de la que jamás se hubiese acordado de no ser por haber encontrado ese libro, en ese lugar, en ese planeta…  
Abrió con cuidado el libro y miró la primera página, si… reconocía el dibujo del pequeño príncipe, parado en su pequeño planeta o asteroide o vaya a saber que, mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Era un libro para niños ¿Porqué lo estaba leyendo ella?  
Recordaba la historia… un aviador, uno de esos primeros tipos que volaban con aviones cientos de años atrás.. bueno, no cientos de años, pero en el siglo pasado seguro. Resulta que se le rompía el avión y aterrizaba de emergencia en un desierto… como el tipo era también mecánico o algo asi, se ponía a arreglar la aeronave y de pronto, como surgiendo de la nada misma, se le aparece un niño vestido de príncipe.  
Mientras recordaba iba acariciando lentamente las primeras páginas, sin leer el texto, solo tratando de recordar la historia de memoria.  
—¿A ti también te parece un sombrero? —Dijo una voz angelical a su espalda.  
Ralph volvió en sí y miró primero la hoja que tenía delante. El autor había dibujado algo con acuarelas, una especie de.. si, era un sombrero marrón.  
—Si, parece un sombrero. —Dijo Ralph dándose la vuelta.  
La joven lo miraba con curiosidad mientra señalaba el dibujo del autor —Ciertamente parece un sombrero. —Dijo. —Nunca le creí a la gente que decía que era un elefante dentro de una boa ¡Ni siquiera un niño de verdad podría adivinar lo que es!  
Ralph estaba completamente paralizado, había perdido por completo el habla y hasta se había olvidado de pestañear.  
—Hay… hay adultos más… más adultos que otros… —Atinó a balbucear como dentro de un sueño, mientras apartaba la vista del hermoso rostro y miraba, ahora si, a la boa con el elefante dentro. La joven se rió y el corazón de Ralph pareció convertirse en un reactor de fisión con un alave roto.

Comenzaron, ahora si, a verse todas las tardes. Al principio sentados uno junto al otro en silencio contemplando el paisaje. Luego comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas y en poco tiempo ya estaban tomados de la mano. Si le hubiesen preguntado su opinión en esa época, Ralph hasta habría dicho que Star Hill no le parecía tan feo lugar.

Ahora lo detestaba. Era el peor lugar de Eden.  
Eden, Eden… ¿Quien mierda le había puesto ese horrible nombre? Era solo un maldito planeta “tipo” terrestre. No había Jardín del Edén para Ralph en todo el universo… ¿Era acaso una burla de un Dios hipócrita? No… no había más dioses. Los Zentradis los habían matado a todos, junto con todos los pobres humanos que habían quedado en La Tierra.  
Ralph suspiró. No había ninguna divinidad a quien echarle la culpa. La responsabilidad recaía sólo en el.  
Dió un paso al frente y se precipitó al vacío, mientras sus lágrimas formaron una pequeña estela tras sí.

El planeta lo abrazó mientras caía.  
No era ni por asomo tan cálido y reconfortante como los brazos de Midori y eso, junto a las inexplicables lágrimas que nublaban la grandiosa vista, su última mirada a esta cruel existencia, lo hicieron enfadar.  
¿Podría alguien enfadarse durante su propia muerte? Ralph lo estaba… o más bien creía estarlo. ¿Donde estaba la liberación en cometer semejante acto de desesperación…? Ah, ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, mejor cerrar los ojos y esperar el fin inevitable.  
El problema es que, al cerrar los ojos, los recuerdos de Midori llenaron su mente.

Midori entró en la vida de Ralph como si un rayo de luz horadada las profundidades de un mar oscuro y solitario. Con ella a su lado, una nueva perspectiva se había abierto frente a Ralph, una nueva forma de ver el mundo, de sentirlo, de poseerlo.  
Si alguien hubiese dicho que el amor lo había cambiado, probablemente habría hecho reír a carcajadas al joven técnico. Sólo al perderlo se había dado cuenta de su gran error.

Durante incontables tardes compartieron el paisaje. Como si Edén fuera un patio de juegos exclusivamente para sus ojos. Nadie más existía alrededor de ellos mientras contemplaban juntos, tomados de la mano, el descenso del sol tras las lejanas montañas.  
Y una noche, durante las festividades por la llegada del solsticio de verano, solos en medio de la playa y a la luz de los fuegos artificiales que creaban majestuosas figuras en el cielo estrellado, sellaron su amor con un beso.  
También, sin saberlo, habían sellaron su destino en Edén.

De pronto, Star Hill se había convertido en un sitio demasiado estrecho para su amor. Recorrieron juntos la enorme urbe de Ciudad Capital, descubriendo cada tarde un nuevo y maravilloso lugar para contemplar. Las terrazas llenas de cafés y restoranes que descendían hasta la bahía, las grandes avenidas peatonales que conectaban la plaza principal con los distritos residenciales, la enorme fuente de aguas danzantes que se hallaba frente al ayuntamiento. Todos los lugares que Ralph ya había visitado con anterioridad se habían, de pronto, transformado en lugares completamente nuevos y diferentes a los ojos de ambos.

Bailaron de noche, solos a la luz de las farolas de la plaza principal. Jugaron a las escondidas entre los juegos para niños y armaron castillos en los areneros del parque. Cantaron hasta perder la voz en una de las tantas casas de karaoke en el sector comercial y persiguieron felices, como niños, a los pequeños robots de limpieza que se escabullian de ellos mientras trataban de mantener limpia la ciudad.  
Saltaron sobre los pedestales holográficos de la 5ta.Avenida y se vistieron con ropas antiguas, De pronto fueron reinas, reyes, soldados de armadura brillantes y damas con enormes vestidos de seda. Fueron Romeo y Julieta, fueron Juana de Arco y El Cid Campeador, fueron Marilyn Monroe y Antonio Banderas.  
Fueron Lynn Minmay y Nekki Basara.  
Hicieron el amor debajo del mirador de Star Hill, con las dos lunas de Edén como únicas testigos. También entre las dunas de la playa y en medio del bosque. Se amaron como solo dos adolescentes podían amarse en la plenitud de sus vidas, descubriendo a cada momento algo nuevo, algo sorprendente y maravilloso el uno del otro.  
—Eres mi Principita. —Le dijo Ralph a su amada una noche, mientras contemplaba el reflejo de las lunas en la reluciente superficie de Lake Valley, abrazados y cubiertos por una pesada manta.  
Ella se rió encantada y no lo corrigió  
—¿De qué planeta has venido? —Preguntó mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de su amada y aspiraba el delicado perfume.  
—Del asteroide B612. —Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba su mejilla en los fuertes brazos de Ralph.  
Se quedaron dormidos mientras las lunas surcaban el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. Era como si la propia galaxia… no, el mismo Universo girase en torno a ellos dos.

El tiempo pasó pero ellos no lo notaban. Ralph rechazó promociones y ascensos solo por estar más tiempo junto a Midori. Ahorraron centavo a centavo y, finalmente, alquilaron un pequeño departamento con vista al puente colgante que cruzaba la bahía.

Ralph no pudo resistir más y abrió los ojos.  
A lo lejos, por sobre los edificios que lo rodeaba se podía divisar el puente colgante que unía la ciudad con la isla donde se emplazaba el aeropuerto local. Fue solo un segundo pues pronto quedó oculto tras las torres de oficinas. ¿Tanto se tardaba en caer en ese maldito planeta? Ciertamente la gravedad era ligeramente menor a la de La Tierra, pero debería caer casi a la misma velocidad.  
El viento rugía a su alrededor y no podía escuchar nada más ¿Estaba gritando? No lo sabía y quería hacerlo, quería expulsar toda su pena y frustraciones de un solo golpe.  
Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos.  
Quería verla una vez más, una sola vez más.

Midori plantó rosas en el balcón del departamento. Eran una variedad nativa de Edén y no eran exactamente como las fotos de las rosas que se podían ver en la Enciclopedia Galáctica, pero a Midori le encantaban y por ende a él también.  
Se pasaba horas y horas cuidando de ellas y Ralph se pasaba horas y horas también contemplando a ambas, flores y amada como si fueran la misma cosa.

Un sonido furioso lo trajo de vuelta al mundo que se deslizaba a toda velocidad mientras se acercaba con rapidez al suelo. Ya podía distinguir los autos en las avenidas elevadas y las enormes calles especiales que usaban los Zentradis para caminar por el centro de la ciudad. Era gracioso, iba a caer en medio de esa calle, a lo mejor un gigante lo aplastaba con el pie y llevaría su cuerpo aplastado pegado a la suela como si fuera un excremento de perro.  
Una bandada de gaviotas cruzó el aire a su alrededor. Durante una fracción de segundo vió plumas revoloteando por todos lados, al asustarse las aves del repentino ser humano que caía en picado desde lo alto de la torre. ¿Que le recordaba eso..? Ah si… el pequeño príncipe había llegado a La Tierra usando a una bandada de golondrinas para desplazarse por el espacio… Ojala los humanos pudieran viajar así y no depender de esos enormes armatostes que llamaban naves espaciales y sus aparatosos dispositivos de salto FOLD. Sin esa tecnología, no hubieran descubierto Edén.   
Pero tampoco él habría conocido a Midori.

—Si yo soy la Principita… —Dijo Midori mientras regaba las rosas con un pequeño atomizador. —¿Eres tu el Piloto varado en el desierto? —Preguntó.  
Ralph no respondió, pero al día siguiente pidió una semana libre en el taller, alquiló un vehículo 4x4 y juntos fueron a visitar el desierto de Edén.  
Recorrieron las enormes extensiones de enormes e infinitas dunas, seguros de no perderse o quedarse sin combustible. Los satélites que giraban sobre sus cabezas mantenían el contacto con el vehículo las veinticuatro horas del día.   
Al segundo día de exploración se toparon con los restos de un avión estrellado.  
Era un caza de la U.N.Spacy, casi con seguridad el remanente de un accidente o de algún ejercicio de tiro del centro de pruebas de la base. En Edén se probaban siempre los nuevos prototipos de cazas variable que usaba el Gobierno Unificado.  
Ralph reconoció el avión, era un VF—11 Thunderbolt. Se hallaba incrustado en la arena y se había partido en varios pedazos. Al parecer los militares habían quitado los dos reactores y las municiones. Solo quedaba el fuselaje y restos de cables y placas de aleación descoloridas por el sol. El avión había estado transformado en modo Gerwalk durante el aterrizaje de emergencia, por eso no se sorprendió al ver las “piernas” y “brazos” que asomaban por encima del fuselaje. Lo que lo sorprendió es que el avión estaba cabeza abajo. ¿Habría sobrevivido el piloto?  
—¿Vas a arreglarlo, mecánico? —Preguntó Midori bajando del vehículo, con su sombrero de ala ancha para protegerse del sol y un vestido ligero de verano que le llegaba a las rodillas.  
—Técnico Mecánico. —Corrigió Ralph y comenzó a desmontar la tienda de la parte trasera del vehículo.  
Armaron la tienda junto al avión e hicieron el amor toda la noche.  
—No me dejes nunca. —Le dijo Ralph a Midori por la mañana, cuando el sol se asomó por entre los picos de piedra y las sombras comenzaron a retroceder.  
—Solo si tu me proteges de las serpientes. —Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Una idea le cruzó por la mente ¿Acaso no era una serpiente la que había separado al piloto del Principito en el cuento? ¿Y no había también una serpiente en el Jardín del Edén, la que había condenado a Adán y a Eva a una vida de sufrimiento? ¿Acaso todo estaba relacionado en esta maldita historia?  
Ralph volvió a abrir los ojos, pasando rápidamente junto a las pasarelas superiores de la calle, llenas de transeúntes que caminaban despreocupadamente. El suelo venía velozmente a su encuentro  
Ya no había tiempo, su caída llegaba a su fin. Ralph cerró los ojos para no ver llegar a la muerte. Al fin y al cabo era un cobarde.

—————

Las dos Meltran caminaron rápidamente siguiendo la traza que atravesaba el centro de la ciudad y se desviaron hacia el norte en la primera rampa que encontraron. Ciudad Capital era uno de los pocos lugares de la esfera de influencia humana donde la infraestructura urbanística había sido concebida para la coexistencia de ambas especies.  
La pujante metrópoli estaba erigida en las faldas del macizo montañoso conocido como Cordillera Centralia, una sucesión de picos elevados que discurren en forma de media luna, perdiendo altura a medida que se adentraba en el Mar de Satruán.  
—Más despacio Lala! —suplicó la joven de anteojos mientras trataba de seguir el paso a su compañera—. Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención!  
El pasaje en el que había desembocado la calle estaba libre de otros Zentradis, no obstante las pasarelas para los micronianos estaban atestadas de gente. La pareja siguió avanzando mientras echaban miradas por sobre sus hombros  
—No creo que nos haya visto nadie —agregó en un murmullo.  
—Estas cosas solo pasan en los comics —exclamó su compañera con evidente irritación en la voz— ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?  
—Busquemos un lugar apartado primero —indicó con la mano un enorme cartel en lenguaje Zentradi a unos doscientos metros de distancia. —Allí!  
Salieron a un espacio abierto, donde los edificios circundante eran más bajos y la falda de la montaña estaba casi al nivel de la calle. Era una plazoleta pequeña, aunque «pequeño» en lenguaje Zentradi se traducía en un enorme espacio abierto de más de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados.  
Habían tallado bancos y mesas apropiados para los gigantes con el mismo granito de la montaña. No muchos, apenas 5 bancos en la plaza circular con un enorme roble en el centro. Ambas Meltran se sentaron en el banco que quedaba oculto tras las ramas del árbol.  
Una cubierta elevada con barandillas recorría el perímetro la plaza, de modo que los Zentradis que se sentaban allí podían conversar e interactuar con los humanos en una posición relativamente más cómoda.  
—En los mangas siempre es una hermosa muchacha la que suele caer del cielo sobre el protagonista —dijo la joven de anteojos mientras hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza. —Mira a ver si esta vivo todavia.  
Su compañera se enderezó nerviosa en el banco y miró hacia los costados para ver si había alguien cerca. No se veía a nadie por suerte y el árbol, a pesar de llegarles a la altura de la cintura cuando estaban de pie, ahora que estaban sentadas la ocultaban bastante bien de miradas indiscretas.  
—Deprisa Lala, debe estar asfixiandose!  
La joven suspiró y se desabrochó los botones superiores de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista el inicio de su enorme busto, completamente visible a través del escote abierto.   
Con un rápido movimiento metió la mano entre sus pechos y revolvió buscando algo.  
—No lo encuentro —Dijo  
—Déjame probar a mi —Exclamó la joven de anteojos metiendo su mano dentro del escote de su amiga, a la vez que comenzaba a buscar en el reducido espacio.   
—Despacio Quinn, me haces cosquillas — exclamó con la cara roja de vergüenza.  
Forcejearon un momento en una escena que hubiera puesto colorado hasta al más avinagrado de los burócratas del Gobierno Unificado. De pronto Quinn dio un grito de triunfo y extrajo de entre los pechos de su amiga, cuyo rostro ya parecía un tomate, a un inconsciente Ralph.  
—¿Está vivo? —preguntó Lala viendo como su amiga levantaba delicadamente al desvanecido Microniano y lo depositaba en la palma de su mano.  
—No se… ¿Y si lo tiramos ahi? —dijo señalando una pequeña fuente que se encontraba en la cubierta de observación.  
Su compañera asintió y tomó al hombre con la mayor delicadeza posible. Los micronianos eran muy frágiles, un movimiento brusco podría aplastarle las costillas o empeorar las heridas que tuviera ya.   
—¡Lala! —exclamó su amiga y señaló tras el árbol  
Una joven Meltran con ropa de camarera se acercaba a ellas. Lala soltó a Ralph, que cayó desde unos dos metros de altura justo dentro de la fuente, levantando un pequeño géiser de agua.  
—Hola! —Saludo la recién llegada —¿Quieren ordenar algo?  
—Eh… ¡Café! —Exclamó de pronto Quinn sobresaltando a la camarera.  
—Eso.. Cafe yo también — agregó rápidamente su compañera a la vez que interponía su brazo delante de la fuente para ocultar el pequeño desastre que había causado.  
—Dos cafés —La joven Meltran anotó la orden en un Pad que luego volvió a guardar en un bolsillo de su uniforme.  
Quinn y Lala suspiraron con alivio cuando la camarera desapareció tras uno de los edificios en el recodo del camino. De pronto se acordaron del humano y miraron a la fuente con preocupación.  
Ralph había salido por sus propios medios y yacía a un costado de la misma mientras tosía y escupía agua por su boca.  
—Fiuuu! —exclamó aliviada Lala  
—Hey Lala —Quinn bajó la voz lo más que pudo —¿No será un pervertido?  
Su amiga la miró con cara de no comprender. —¿A qué te refieres?  
—Lo lei en la Red, algunos pervertidos se arrojan sobre los escotes fingiendo caídas o accidentes.  
Lala miró a su amiga y luego miró a Ralph, quien seguía tosiendo agua de la fuente en cuatro patas. —No lo creo —dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza. —Venía cayendo desde muy alto  
—¿Un suicida? —Quinn frunció el ceño y el tono de su voz sonó aún más preocupado. —Lala, no podemos inmiscuirnos en esto… las órdenes…  
—No voy a dejar a ese Microniano tirado….deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital o algo.  
Quinn suspiró profundamente y miró a su amiga con ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades pero… la verdad es que Lala era su superior en esa misión, ella solo estaba como soporte de inteligencia y comunicaciones.   
—Haz lo que quieras —dijo volviendo a suspirar —Pero por el bien de la misión te aconsejo que no te enredes en sea lo que sea que este tipo estaba haciendo.  
Ambas Meltran volvieron a mirar al hombre, quien finalmente se había sentado en el suelo y miraba a las dos gigantas sin comprender nada.  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Lala   
Ralph todavía respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero el chapuzón lo había hecho reaccionar de inmediato. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a estas dos enormes Meltrans quienes parecían estar discutiendo sobre el. Una de ellas llevaba el cabello castaño claro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y usaba anteojos, un accesorio realmente extraño en un Zentradi. Vestía una simple remera azul con una pequeña letra U bordada en dorado sobre el pecho izquierdo.   
La otra Meltran era un poco más alta, de cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes, era de tez morena y tenía el pelo atado en dos largas coletas. Tenía un aspecto bastante más humano que su compañera y además vestía de forma mucho más femenina; una blusa blanca a la que Ralph no pudo evitar ver el amplio busto que se asomaba por el escote desabrochado. La Meltran pareció darse cuenta de lo que miraba el Microniano y se tapó el pecho con ambas manos. Ralph se pasó la mano por el rostro y se fregó los ojos con vigor, pero cuando los abrió nuevamente la escena no había cambiado; allí estaban las dos gigantes mirándolo fijamente.  
—Estoy…. bien — dijo aun aturdido mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba sus ropas mojadas.—¿Ustedes me salvaron? —agregó de pronto recordando lo sucedido  
—El busto de mi amiga te salvó —dijo Quinn señalando el amplio pecho de Lala, quien había vuelto a ponerse colorada mientras cerraba los botones de la blusa para ocultarlo.  
—Yo… —dijo Ralph balbuceando —...lo siento, de verdad.  
Las Meltran intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos. Parecían estar confundidas e indecisas por lo que debían hacer o decir a continuación, finalmente fue Lala quien tomó la palabra.  
—No ha sido nada, fue una casualidad que pasaramos justo en ese momento por allí. ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
Ralph intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas le temblaron y volvió a caer de rodillas ante la consternada mirada de las dos gigantas. Una pareja de jóvenes enamorados pasó caminando por la pasarela junto a la fuente, pero no miraron ni a Ralph ni a las Meltrans, estaban tan pendientes uno del otro que ni siquiera repararon en ellos.  
—Oye, no te esfuerces demasiado —dijo la Meltran de anteojos. —Acabas de sufrir un golpe bastante fuerte ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? Mi amiga y yo…  
—¿Porque lo hiciste? —interrumpió su compañera, dejando a Quinn boquiabierta.  
—¡Lala!   
Ralph no contestó; había logrado ponerse de pie y con dificultad caminó un par de pasos hasta un banco de madera que estaba enfrentado a la barandilla. Se sentó trabajosamente y apoyó la espalda mojada contra el respaldo de madera. Pasó casi un minuto hasta que Ralph se movió nuevamente, buscando algo en el bolsillo superior de su traje de mantenimiento.  
Quinn y Lala observaron como el Microniano extraía una cajilla de cigarrillos, algo mojada por el chapuzón reciente. El hombre rebuscó hasta encontrar un cigarrillo lo bastante seco como para prenderlo y se lo puso en la boca, pero no lo encendió.  
—¿Porque lo hice? —pareció que se lo preguntaba a sí mismo —Porque soy débil y un cobarde, por eso.  
La joven camarera llegó entonces con una bandeja y dos tazas de café humeantes. Mientras colocaba las bebidas frente a las dos amigas, miró con curiosidad al Microniano vestido con un traje de mantenimiento naranja quien parecía haber salido de la ducha hacía solo un momento. Estaba segura que el banco estaba vacío cuando había tomado las órdenes antes.  
Quinn sacó un Pad del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo acercó a la camarera, quien extendió el suyo y descontó el importe de las bebidas. —Muchas gracias —dijo y colocó unos dulces junto a las tasas, alejándose inmediatamente luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia a las jóvenes.  
En silencio abrieron los pequeños sobres de azúcar (Que en realidad era bolsas de papel de al menos cincuenta kilogramos de sacarina) y revolvieron el contenido de las tazas lentamente, viendo como el vapor se elevaba en pequeñas nubes.  
—Los Zentradis conocen el acto de quitarse la vida voluntariamente —dijo de pronto Quinn al terminar de dar un pequeño sorbo; estaba bien negro y fuerte, como a ella le gustaba. —De hecho se lo considera una táctica de ataque válida cuando el enfrentamiento es contra fuerzas superiores o la importancia del blanco requiere una neutralización sin posibilidad de fallas —colocó la taza suavemente sobre el plato de cerámica y miró con curiosidad a Ralph. —Pero en el caso del ser humano, los motivos suelen ser de naturaleza mucho más… —Quinn se detuvo al no encontrar la palabra exacta. —¿Banales? —Pregunto dudando.  
—¿Fué por una mujer? —preguntó Lala  
—Fue por una mujer —respondió Ralph mientras se reclinaba en el banco.   
Permanecieron en silencio, ellas bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos y él recostado en silencio, sintiendo la brisa que bajaba de las montañas, transportando las fragancias de los pinos y las «Flying Apples» que maduraban en esa época del año.  
El reloj de la torre del ayuntamiento dió las 4 de la tarde, Ralph sólo pudo ver la parte superior del dial a medida que se erguía por sobre los edificios circundantes. Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar las cuatro campanadas y recordar su caída.  
—Hey Lala —exclamó de pronto la Meltran de anteojos —Es tarde y todavía no conseguimos nada.  
Lala bajó la taza y miró a Ralph con tristeza en los ojos. —¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó.  
—Tal vez —dijo Ralph  
Quinn suspiró y depositó la taza vacía en su plato. —Haz lo que debas hacer Microniano. Tu vida es cosa tuya y nada mas que tuya.  
La Meltran de coletas miró a su amiga y movió la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación. —No —dijo —Estoy segura que puede haber otro camino, debe haberlo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Microniano?  
—Ralph —dijo el levantando la cabeza. —Pero me temo que no hay esperanzas para mi, si muero aquí o me escondo en la otra punta de la Galaxia, todo seria igual.  
Lala no supo qué responder a eso y bajó la vista hacia la mesa, sintiéndose mal por el desdichado humano, pero Quinn levantó una de sus cejas intrigada. —Oye Ralph —dijo de pronto señalando el uniforme naranja que vestía. —¿Eres mecánico?  
—Tecnico Mecanico —dijo sin pensarlo Ralph, mientras cerraba los ojos. —Como si realmente importara ya.  
Lala miró sorprendida a su amiga y luego miró a Ralph, sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.  
—Tecnico mecanico —repitió Quinn mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre la nariz, gesto que Lala conocía de sobra cuando veía a su amiga pensar sobre un asunto en extremo delicado. —¿Tienes experiencia en trabajar con mechas pesados? —preguntó.  
—Trabajo en los equipos de mantenimiento con los clase HMG Serie III —explicó el hombre palpando los bolsillos de su traje en busca de su encendedor. El aire fresco de la montaña había secado bastante su traje.  
—Esos son mechas pesados, de los que se usan en construcciones submarinas —dijo Quinn mirando a su amiga con una extraña luz en los ojos —¿Trabajas entonces con traje de buceo? ¿Haces EVA’s (1) también?  
—¿El espacio? —preguntó Ralph intrigado —No —dijo. —Nunca trabaje en Gravedad Cero, aunque si entrené en las piscinas con gente que si lo hace, es bastante similar en cuanto a los procedimientos de seguridad.  
Lala estaba algo perdida con la conversación y se puso a quitarle el envoltorio a uno de los chocolates que la camarera había dejado. ¿Que estaba tramando Quinn?  
—No puedo prometerte la otra punta de la Galaxia Ralph… pero sí un lugar cerca de eso —dijo mientras cruzaba las manos y las apoyaba sobre la mesa —Estamos buscando a alguien con tus capacidades para trabajar en una Colonia en el Brazo de Perseo de la Vía Láctea.  
Lala se quedó petrificada y casi se atragantó con el chocolate. —¡Quinn! —exclamó mientras tragaba rápidamente el resto del dulce de un bocado —Se supone que debemos contratar a un Zentradi! Si volvemos con un microniano la Directora nos…  
—¿Conoces el proceso de Macronización Ralph? —agregó Quinn ignorando las protestas de su amiga.  
Lala y Ralph asintieron en silencio.  
—Mi compañera y yo representamos a la Fundación Unity —explicó Quinn. —Si aceptas, nos encargaremos de los costos del proceso de Macronización y todo el entrenamiento que requieras para poder empezar a trabajar con nosotros.  
A Ralph se le deslizó el cigarrillo por los labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa y cayó silenciosamente al suelo ¿Estas Meltran querían convertirlo en uno ellos? ¿En un gigante?  
Lala estaba casi tan confundida como el humano —Oye Quinn…—dijo dubitativamente mirando a su compañera —No si eso esta contemplado en las directrices de la misión… ¿Estás segura que la Directora lo permitirá?  
—Lo garantizo —afirmó con seguridad.  
La joven de Coletas suspiró y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Al parecer no tardó mucho en llegar a una decisión, porque abrió repentinamente los ojos y miró fijamente a Ralph —¿Tú qué dices?  
—La paga es muy buena —insinuó Quinn haciendo un pequeño gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar.   
Ralph se pasó la mano por la barbilla, hace varios dias que habia dejado de afeitarse…. exactamente desde aquel dia.  
—¿Cuanto? —pregunto.  
—Quince veces el sueldo de un trabajador calificado de tamaño Micrón, plus la bonificación por trabajar en la Periferia.  
La «Periferia» eran los bordes más alejados de la esfera de Colonización Humana, lugares tan alejados que tomaba semanas y semanas de saltos FOLD solo para llegar a ellos. Solo los pioneros y los desesperados trabajaban en lugares tan alejados.  
Ralph se rió y las Meltran lo miraron confundidas ¿Porque se reía?  
—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó algo molesta Lala —Te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo —dijo. —¿No nos dijistes que eras débil y cobarde? Con el cuerpo de un Zentradi ya no lo seras, eso te lo aseguro.  
—Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva vida —dijo Quinn mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su barbilla —Es la oportunidad de tu vida, Humano. Elige  
Los ojos de Ralph se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo, donde sus lágrimas formaron pequeñas manchas oscuras en el pavimento. —No quiero una nueva vida —dijo. —No quiero dejar atrás a Midori.  
Quinn y Lala quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer mientras miraban al robusto hombre derramar lágrimas en el suelo. Nunca había visto llorar a un hombre y eso las afectó profundamente. Lala estiró la mano para tratar de consolar a Ralph, pero Quinn sostuvo el brazo de su amiga y movió la cabeza en forma negativa. —Déjalo —dijo. —Dale solo un momento.   
Permanecieron en silencio mientras Ralph sollozaba, al cabo de unos minutos se calmó y se pasó la manga del traje de mantenimiento por el rostro, secándose las lágrimas que quedaban con un gesto de resignación.  
—Lo siento —dijo.  
—Ella…. —Lala preguntó con un susurro —Esa Midori, digo ¿Ella murió?  
Ralph suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre las piernas, respirando profundamente. Luego levantó la mirada y vió a las gigantes que lo miraban fijamente.  
—No —dijo. —Midori no está muerta.  
—Entonces no debes perder las esperanzas —se sorprendió Quinn hablando con total franqueza al Microniano Ralph. Lala asintió con la cabeza, aprobando el comentario de su amiga.  
El hombre respiró hondo y pareció tomar una decisión, de pronto se puso de pié y enfrento con determinación a las dos Meltrans —¿En verdad seré un gigante? —dijo ¿Sere tan grande y fuerte como un Zentradi?  
—Con seguridad que sí —dijo Lala entusiasmada. —Eres alto y robusto siendo un Micrón, conservaras esas características cuando te Macronices.  
Ralph avanzó lentamente hacia la barandilla, de modo que ahora podía ver con toda claridad a las Meltrans a cada lado de la mesa. De pronto extendió el brazo y abrió la palma de la mano.  
—Acepto. —dijo. —Por Midori  
Quinn estiró el brazo y abrió la mano, extendiendo solo el dedo índice para estrechar la mano de Ralph. —Son Quinn y ella es Lala —dijo. —Bienvenido a Unity Ralph.

Dos días más tarde, un transbordador privado con el logotipo de la Fundación Unity despegaba de la bahía de Eden, con un solo pasajero; Ralph.  
A cada lado de la nave, dos Queadluun—Rau, pilotados por Lala y Quinn lo escoltaban de cerca. El joven técnico miró por última vez Ciudad Capital y el sitio donde apenas podía distinguirse las colinas de Star Hill.  
—No te abandonaré Midori. —dijo poniendo su puño sobre el vidrio. —Lo juro por mi vida.   
El transbordador llegó a la atmósfera superior y una serie de vibraciones seguidas de un resplandor dorado indicó el inicio del salto FOLD. Ralph se acomodó en su asiento y miró hacia adelante.  
Un resplandor rodeó la nave y las dos armaduras Meltran, luego un destello y de pronto los cielos quedaron en silencio.  
—Por Midori —repitió Ralph.


	67. Chapter 67

Todos habían guardado completo silencio durante el relato de Ralph y se mantuvieron igual de silenciosos al finalizar el mismo. Akemi sollozaba mientras Mina la abrazaba comprensivamente. Cinthya había quedado fascinada con la historia y se había quedado completamente sin palabras.  
—Entonces… —dijo Manuel rompiendo el silencio. —¿Casi te axfisias dentro de un par de tetas gigantes…? ¿En Serio?  
Ralph suspiró y se reclinó aún más en el agua clara.  
—Digamos que ese par de tetas gigantes cambió mi vida para siempre Manuel, pero no creo que sea lo más importante de la historia.  
—Es una historia muy triste Ralph, no sabía que llevabas una pena tan grande en tu corazón— dijo Mina mientras acariciaba el cabello de Akemi. —¿Qué sucedió con Midori?  
—La he perdido— dijo Ralph levantando la cabeza mientras miraba las flores.— La he perdido pero no pierdo las esperanzas de volver a encontrarla, por eso mantengo este jardín, porque se que este lugar seria un sueño para ella.  
—¿No has probado la Red Galáctica? ¿La Policía? ¿Un investigador Privado…? —preguntó Jim de pronto interesado. Ralph movió negativamente la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.  
—Créanme que he hecho todo lo posible e imposible por recuperar a Midori. Guardaron nuevamente silencio sin saber que decir. La tarde iba pasando y pronto deberían volver para la cena.  
Cinthya bajó la cabeza hacia el agua y vió como su imagen se reflejaba en la superficie del estanque. Pensaba en Ralph y en todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por su amor, un amor que Ralph consideraba algo más importante que su propia vida y que incluso la separación física no podía diluir. De pronto un pétalo de rosa cayó en la superficie del agua frente a ella. Cinthya estiró la mano y recogió el pequeño pétalo junto con un poco de agua e instintivamente levantó la cabeza. Miles y miles de pétalos rojos estaban lloviendo sobre ellos, era como si una nevada rojiza se hubiese desatado sobre el estanque y cada copo fuese un pétalo rojo que caía lentamente en pequeñas espirales  
—Qué hermoso— exclamó Cinthya poniéndose de pie.  
—Ha comenzado— dijo Ralph y cerró la gigantesca válvula por completo. Los jóvenes miraban con deleite la lluvia de flores y se habían puesto de pie imitando a Cinthya para ver mejor el espectáculo. Pronto la superficie del estanque se cubrió por completo de una capa de pétalos rojos y el perfume de las rosas se mezcló con el aire, ya despojado del vapor del agua caliente.  
—Es como un sueño— dijo Akemi mirando alrededor. Jim permanecía impasible sobre la orilla rocosa. Había extendido la mano y contemplaba indiferente los pétalos que se habían acumulado sobre el guante de su traje de piloto. La lluvia de flores continuó por varios minutos más y tan repentinamente como empezó, cesó de repente.  
—Oh no, Ralph! —exclamó Cinthya. —¡Las rosas!  
Los rosales de la cubierta superior estaban completamente marchitos, no solo las flores habían caído hacia el estanque, sino que las hojas estaban flácidas y a punto de caer.  
—El calor y el vapor no son buenos para los rosales— dijo Manuel mirando las marchitas plantas. —Era obvio que iba a suceder eso.  
—¡Pero es terrible! —Cinthya miró a Ralph con genuina preocupación en el rostro. —¿No va a hacer nada por las rosas que son tan importantes para usted?  
En ese momento la luz pareció atenuarse un poco. Cinthya levantó la cabeza y vió como una serie de paneles de aspecto extraño se habían desplegado desde el techo del enorme tanque de almacenamiento, como si de un enorme trébol de cuatro hojas se tratase. Una parte de la luz que venía del techo había sido bloqueado por los paneles y por eso el ambiente se había vuelto algo más oscuro, dado que la principal fuente de luz era ahora el resplandor del estanque.  
Ralph abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Manuel volvió a sumergirse en el agua al igual que Mina y Akemi.  
—No te preocupes Cin, ahora vas a comprender todo— dijo Mina con la voz calma.  
—Siéntese en el agua y relájese Cinthya, pronto comenzará— dijo Ralph  
Cinthya obedeció y volvió a sumergir su cuerpo en las aguas del estanque, ya de una temperatura algo más tibia que hace unos momentos.  
—Cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que yo les diga— explicó Ralph mientras cerraba los suyos. Esto último la tomó por sorpresa, pero al ver que todos, incluso Jim que no estaba en el agua lo hacían, ella también cerró los ojos.

Lo primero que sintió fue como el perfume de las rosas se hacia mas intenso, lo que era bastante entendible, ya que el otrora agua cristalina del estanque se había transformado en una especie de sopa de pétalos rojos terriblemente difícil de limpiar para quien no sea un gigante como Ralph.  
La primera nota la sorprendió; no esperaba escuchar música en ese lugar y fué como si el sonido cayese dentro del estanque y produjese una solitaria onda expansiva. Parecía provenir de algún lugar en lo más alto de la bóveda que servía de techo al jardín de Ralph La segunda nota hizo que pensara inmediatamente en Matt y en su experiencia en el Campo. ¿Porque no había venido el joven con ellos? Mina alegó alguna excusa que a Cinthya se le ocurrió demasiado floja para ser verdad ¿Era la piel de Matt tan sensible que no toleraba el calor? Tonterias, sin lugar a dudas y estaba segura que debía de existir una razón mucho más importante que esa. La tercera nota fué el verdadero comienzo de la melodía y la oscuridad que rodeaba a Cinthya se transformó.  
Reconoció de inmediato la melodía, era un tema cantado por Mylene, la bajista y cantante de FireBomber ¿Love Song? Era un tema cargado de sentimientos y ejecutado enteramente en piano creaba una atmósfera más íntima todavía. Las ondas que pareció percibir al principio se habían difuminado en la oscuridad. Ahora, mientras las notas se sucedían con regularidad, notó como alrededor de ella se producían diferentes ecos, pero no una simple repetición del sonido como la que se produce por los efectos acústicos, sino que el eco que resonaba en el escenario oscuro de sus ojos cerrados era algo completamente diferente.  
Cinthya estaba sentada en medio de la oscuridad y alrededor de ella los ecos de la melodía tomaron forma. Mina y Akemi se materializaron a su lado, como si figuras irradiadas de luz se tratase, mas allá alcanzó a ver a Manuel y a Jim y frente a ella, como si un enorme muro se tratase, estaba Ralph. Cada uno brillaba con una luz diferente, le pareció incluso que la intensidad del brillo variaba de persona a persona. A medida que la canción continuaba, Cinthya comenzó no solo a ver los ecos que la música producía en los presentes, sino las corrientes de música misma, que como un torrente de líneas brillantes envolvían al estanque y a los oyentes. Cada línea surgía de un punto más allá de la enorme compuerta por la que había entrado el gigante, además, Cinthya comprobó que el sonido ya no venía del techo. Recordó su experiencia en la oscuridad total de las entrañas de la nave Zentradi, como había escuchado la música a pesar de no disponer de ninguna clase de aparato o medio para que el sonido llegase hasta ella. Claro que no había notado las finas líneas que veía ahora mismo, pero la presencia del origen de la música, como un distante faro que perfora las tinieblas, era la misma. ¿La música de Matt podía atravesar el espacio sin interactuar con la materia? Si era así era una habilidad sorprendente, algo que contradecía por completo las leyes fisicas del universo. ¿Lo sabían los demás?  
Cinthya se concentró en la música, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por entender ese fenómeno. Lo primero que descubrió fue que cada filamento del torrente que conformaba la corriente multicolor de la canción se dividía en busca de las personas, como si fueran atraídas por ellos. Ralph destacaba en el grupo porque los hilos formaban una enorme red que envolvía su cuerpo con una telaraña de color verde. Manuel, Akemi y Jim eran, en cambio, quienes menos interactuaban con la música; los filamentos azules apenas rodeaban sus cuerpos un par de veces, como si no llegaran a sincronizar del todo con su presencia. Mina también estaba rodeada por una enorme cantidad de filamentos dorados, pero le pareció a Cinthya que muchos de ellos provenían de la misma joven y se entrelazaban con los provenientes de la corriente de músical como los tallos de una enredadera. Había también una leve perturbación en el centro, como si algo crease una leve desviación del cauce principal, pero no había nadie allí. Finalmente Cinthya miró su propio cause musical y se llevó una sorpresa increíble. El fluir de toda la música, el caudal mas importante de los filamentos estaba dirigido hacia ella. A diferencia de los demás, ningún color se destacaba, estaba rodeada por una intrincada maraña de delicados filamentos de todos los colores imaginables. Cada hilo danzaba a su alrededor sin llegar a tocarla, rozando apenas la superficie de su cuerpo desnudo. Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la música, que todas las células que lo componían absorbian la misma y emanaban una respuesta simultaneamente, era algo completamente indescriptible.  
Era fascinante, se sentía en medio de un remolino de sonidos, pero no estaba asustada, sentía una indescriptible paz en todo su ser que surgia justamente de la música.  
Entonces la melodía cambió.  
Ya no era un «Cover» de Fire Bomber, ahora era una melodía que Cinthya nunca había escuchado antes. Las notas eran profundas, como si viniesen de lo profundo de un mar lejano, cargadas de un sentimiento poderoso, pero a la vez contenido, refrenado, encadenado a algo irreconocible. El escenario apreció cambiar también, ahora Ralph, Manuel, Akemi y Jim habían dejado de brillar y los hilos que formaban los brazos del torrente parecían pasar alrededor de ellos, como las piedras de un arroyo, formando pequeños remolinos en la corriente.  
Pero ya no era un torrente, se había dividido en dos. Uno iba hacia mina, quien brillaba con su luz dorada, el otro se dirigía hacia ella, quien estaba brillando con una luz rojiza. «Es como un enorme triángulo» pensó Cinthya maravillada.  
Entonces observó como uno de los torrentes se encogía y disminuía de caudal, mientras que el otro parecía ensancharse y aumentar su brillo. El torrente que la rodeaba. Mina pareció extinguirse, su luz dorada se opaco y el último filamento abandonó su cuerpo.  
Un grito pareció rasgar la oscuridad y Cinthya abrió los ojos asustada. Todos parecían haber salido del trance al mismo tiempo, Ralph y los demás miraban preocupados a Mina, quien se había tapado los oídos y parecía mirar el agua frente a ella completamente aterrada  
—¡Mina! ¿Estás bien? —Akemi abrazó a su amiga mientras trataba de calmarla La joven dejó de temblar y se llevó una mano a la cara, como si quisiera borrar la experiencia de su rostro.  
—Estoy… bien Akemi, no pasa nada— dijo lentamente. Los demás suspiraron aliviados y entonces Cinthya observó el pecho de Ralph.  
—Señor Ralph! —exclamó Cinthya alarmada. —Sus heridas.. sus heridas se han...  
El gigante se pasó la mano por el pecho, donde antes había estado el horrible hematoma producido en el Campo, había desaparecido por completo. Solo la vieja cicatriz, ahora mucho más visible, se veía en el enorme cuerpo de Ralph. Cinthya contempló el milagro con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que veía.  
—Había oído de aguas termales curativas— dijo Jim poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia arriba. —Pero esto ya roza lo ridículo..  
La joven inspectora levantó la vista hacia donde señalaba Jim y el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo.  
Las rosas habían vuelto a florecer en lo alto de la cubierta.

Media hora más tarde el grupo se reencontró a la salida del edificio con los cambiadores. Habían dejado a Ralph solo en el estanque, según él para «Meditar un poco». En silencio abordaron el ascensor, que los llevó rápidamente a la última cubierta del jardín. Al abrirse la puerta del elevador, volvieron a ver los rosales, restaurados a su antiguo esplendor de forma tan misteriosa. Cinthya se acercó y volvió a acariciar las hermosas flores.  
—Ha sido la música de Matt ¿Verdad? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular  
—¿Matt? —preguntó Jim confundido. —¿Ese chico pelirrojo? Akemi asintió con la cabeza pero Mina se mantuvo en silencio. Desde que habían salido del agua no había dicho una sola palabra. Cinthya estaba más que preocupada por la joven, especialmente luego de aquel grito desgarrador.  
—Te lo explicaré por el camino— dijo Manuel mientras se adelantaba al grupo. —Voy a poner en marcha el transporte.  
Jim permaneció unos segundos frente al elevador mientras las mujeres caminaban lentamente tras Manuel. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó al muro de rosas y echó un vistazo hacia abajo. Ralph estaba mirando hacia arriba y sus miradas se cruzaron, por lo que el piloto levantó el brazo en forma de saludo y se encaminó hacia la escotilla de salida.  
Ralph continuó mirando la última cubierta hasta que el golpe de la escotilla al cerrarse retumbó en todo el estanque. Respiró hondo y descubrió que ya no le dolía nada, muy posiblemente la fisura de su costilla se había regenerado por completo. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta el centro del estanque, donde la enorme roca sobresalía del agua cubierta de pétalos de rosa. El gigante rodeó con ambos brazos la enorme piedra y tiró con todas fuerzas para levantarla. incluso con su enorme fuerza tardó casi un minuto en moverla, centímetro a centímetro. La roca tenía un agujero circular de algo más de un metro de diámetro y al quitarla, dejó a la vista un cilindro metálico que sobresalía a casi dos metros de la superficie del agua. Con cuidado depositó la roca en el estanque y lentamente quitó la parte superior del cilindro, revelando una cápsula de vidrio donde una figura humana que se hallaba suspendida en una especie de líquido esmeralda.  
Ralph acercó su rostro al cristal y observó con atención a la joven de cabellos rosados que parecía dormir tranquilamente. Una pequeña consola en la base del cilindro mostraban una serie de datos y gráficos en forma continua. Ralph los observó durante largo tiempo y suspiró profundamente.  
—No te rindas Midori. —Dijo.


	68. Chapter 68

«—¿Qué otros cambios hubo luego de su micronización?» Había preguntado Exsedol. La simple pregunta había disparado recuerdos almacenados en la cabeza de Virya por decenas de ciclos, apartados, casi olvidados. Solo para resurgir como un torrente de fuego enemigo justo delante de sus ojos.  
—Cientos, Miles— hubiese querido responderle, pero no lograría nada con eso. Ella era una guerrera Meltran, la mejor guerrera Meltran de toda la flota. No dejaria que ningun otro Zentradi pusiera en duda sus capacidades.  
Y sin embargo algo la hacía diferente del resto.  
No era solo esa cosa que le colgaba entre las piernas, se había acostumbrado a su presencia luego de todos esos ciclos desde que apareciera tras su misión de rescate. Eran todo el conjunto de nuevas sensaciones, ideas, conceptos, detalles que otras guerreras solían pasar por alto pero eran insoportablemente obvios para la mente de Virya.  
Exsedol ya había abordado la nave de transporte dejando a Virya sola en medio de la plataforma. Un pesado silencio había envuelto el interior de la gigantesca fortaleza. Sean cuales fueran los preparativos que había comenzado el Comandante Supremo, ya había culminado.  
Estaban a la puertas de la batalla y la flota aguardaba en silencio la orden de lanzarse al combate, pero ni Virya ni su escuadrón formarian parte de ella.  
La guerrera dio la espalda al oscuro abismo y se dirigió a su armadura. Pensaba en su primer escuadrón, en Yuwe, en Vaal, también en Dulmei… todas muertas, todas víctimas de alguna de las incontables batallas en las que ella había participado a lo largo de su existencia.  
Pero Virya seguía con vida, aferrada a la promesa que hiciera dentro de esa pequeña cápsula de micronización.  
«Quiero Vivir» —había dicho.  
Pero jamás pensó en el precio que debió pagar para ser lo que era. ¿Y que era ella? Una guerrera, una estratega, una líder.  
No, era en realidad una máquina, una simple maquinaria de guerra que había estado rota, pero que con un golpe había vuelto a funcionar. ¿Pero quién había asestado ese golpe? ¿Vaal? ¿Dulmei?   
Entró en su armadura, tal y como lo había hecho miles de veces, con un solo movimiento fluido, dejando que sus piernas se deslizaran a través del material gomoso que se pegaba a su traje de vuelo como si una segunda piel se tratase.   
Era más fuerte, más veloz, su mente analizaba sistemáticamente el entorno que la rodeaba y le permitía predecir las cosas que sucederían a su alrededor. Y sin embargo algo no encajaba, había una pieza faltante que de alguna forma evitaba que Virya se sintiera verdaderamente completa. Solo al estar dentro de su armadura remitia la sensación y todo su potencial se desplegaba.  
Dentro de la cabina del QRau las pantallas se encendieron y la familiar oscuridad dió paso al flujo incesante de información que todos los sensores de su armadura registraban y proyectaban a la piloto para informarle de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.   
Levantó el brazo derecho y cerró el puño con fuerza, observando cómo las poderosas articulaciones se cerraban sin un solo quejido.  
Virya sonrió satisfecha, pero esa sensación conocida fue tan fugaz como su sonrisa.  
Ahí estaba ella, lista para el combate, lista para enfrentar sea lo que sea que sus comandantes le pusieran delante, derrotarlo, destruirlo y volver a su base para alistarse al próximo combate.  
¿Próximo combate? ¿Y cuando seria eso? Dortrad-Jen había proclamado abiertamente que era una misión suicida. Sin la flota de Kreegan (Que se estrellaria contra la retaguardia del Ejército de Supervisión) la menguada flota no tendría chances contra el grueso del enemigo. Todo esto le resultaba tan evidente… tan…. ¿Inútil?  
Si la flota de Dortrad-Jen era destruida ¿A donde volvería el escuadrón de Virya?   
Por primera vez en muchos ciclos, Virya contempló seriamente la posibilidad de estar frente a la que podría ser su última misión.  
—Consejero Exsedol. —la voz de Virya quebró el silencio de radio. —¿Qué precedentes existen de la misión que estamos a punto de realizar?  
El Archivista permanecía de pie en el centro del compartimiento de tropas perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La voz de la Capitana pareció traerlo de vuelta.  
—No en esta flota —dijo haciendo una pausa. —No obstante tengo conocimiento de que se ha hecho antes entre los Zentradis.  
—¿Y no puede decirme el propósito de esta misión? —pregunto Virya.  
—Por órdenes directas del Comandante Supremo, no puedo hacerlo. —respondió secamente el Zentran.  
Virya cortó la comunicación y apretó con fuerza el puño, había algo más, estaba segura. Volvió a abrir el canal de radio y se aseguró que todo el escuadrón escuchara su voz. —¿Todas escucharon eso? —preguntó.   
El escuadrón completo asintió con un «Sí Capitán!»  
—Bien, ahora quiero que cada una me diga lo que piensa…. lo que piensa sobre esta misión, lo que sea…. —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Es una orden.  
La sorpresa golpeó a las guerreras como la onda expansiva de un arma de energía. La Capitán Virya jamás había dado una orden como aquella ¿Opinión? ¿Sobre la misión? El silencio en el canal de radio era palpable para todos, especialmente para la Capitan.  
Que fuera Maya la primera en hablar no sorprendió en absoluto a la Capitana.  
—¿Solo nos enfrentaremos a otras Meltrans? —preguntó. ¿Porque no contra un escuadrón de Zentrans?  
Virya sabía que su “consejero” temporal responderia con gusto a cualquier pregunta que no contradijera la orden del Comandante Supremo. Pensaba aprovechar todo lo posible esa valiosa fuente de información. —¿Consejero? —preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta no tardaría en llegar.  
—En esta misión solo pueden participar Meltrans. —respondió.  
Virya memorizó la información. —¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
La voz de Fanra fue la siguiente. —¿Usted también participará de la lucha, Archivista Exsedol?  
—Así es— dijo.   
—¿Que rayos…? —Fue Tyna la que interrumpió la transmisión con una maldición —¿Tenemos que cuidarlo a él también?  
Virya sintió impulsos de ordenar que se callara, pero sabía que Tyna había expresado lo que todo el escuadrón sentía en ese momento.  
—Soy parte del escuadrón de la Capitán Virya— dijo Exsedol sin cambiar el tono de voz. —Seré también parte de la batalla.  
—Más bien será un blanco más junto a la novata. —Soltó despectivamente Melia.  
El canal de radio se llenó de voces que discutían las últimas noticias. Virya no había visto jamás semejante desorden en la radio, pero había ordenado que cada guerrera dijese lo que pensaba. Mantendrá esa orden.  
—Maya. —dijo Virya de pronto. —ocúpate de destruir los Archivistas de los dos escuadrones enemigos. ¿Entendido?  
—Si Capitán. —exclamó la joven.  
—Bien, eso evitará que nos estorbe al inicio de la misión. —exclamó Melia satisfecha.

Virya suspiró y entró al transporte. El escuadrón estaba apostado a los lados del compartimiento de armaduras mientras Exsedol permanecía silencioso en medio del grupo.  
—Afuera. —dijo moviendo el brazo derecho. Las seis armaduras restantes levantaron las cabezas al unísono.  
—¿Afuera…? —preguntó Melia pero sabia que no tenía sentido decir nada. Era una orden.  
—Afuera. —repitió la Capitana. —Vamos a entrar en FOLD fuera del transporte, que solo quede el Archivista dentro.  
Las siete armaduras salieron del transporte de a una a la vez y formaron un perímetro alrededor.  
—Despeguen. —ordenó Virya.  
El pesado transporte despegó seguido del escuadrón de Raus. Tras elevarse una decena de metros, se dirigieron lentamente hacia la enorme esclusa de salida que se abrió solo parcialmente para dejarlos pasar. El panorama que se vislumbraba al atravesar la puerta era completamente diferente al que estaban acostumbrados.  
La flota había cambiado su forma, ahora se extendía en dos inmensas alas con la gigantesca fortaleza en el centro. Todos los grandes cruceros de batalla se habían ubicado al frente de la formación, listos para el combate.  
—El FOLD de la flota es inminente. —informó el Archivista desde las entrañas del transporte. Al parecer podía ver los alrededores a través de las cámaras de observación de su propia nave.  
El Rau rojo de Virya se elevó por sobre la formación y escrutó la flota. —No veo la flota de Kreegan— dijo. —¿Habrán entrado en FOLD?  
—No —respondió el Archivista. —Según el plan harán el salto simultáneamente.  
Fue Rika quien divisó los pequeños puntos de luz lejanos. —Ahi estan Capitán.  
Virya observó con atención la que, de pronto, le parecía una diminuta escuadra de naves ¿Esa pequeña fuerza iba a atacar la retaguardia de la poderosa flota del Ejército de Supervisión? —Vamos allá. —ordenó.  
El grupo puso rumbo a la lejana flota a toda potencia.

Mientras se acercaban a las fuerzas de Kreegan la cabeza de Virya no dejaba de pensar en el despropósito del sacrificio. —Kreegan es el mejor comandante de la flota. —dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo. —No deberían enviarlo a morir de esa forma.  
El grupo guardó silencio, solo Exedore comprendía el verdadero significado de las palabras de la Capitana.  
—No coincido con su análisis. —comentó con el habitual tono de consejero. —Solo un Comandante como Kreegan puede ejecutar un ataque lo suficientemente brutal y preciso para confundir al enemigo y hacerle creer que se enfrenta a fuerzas mucho más numerosas de lo que realmente son.  
La guerrera apretó los dientes y no respondió, se estaban acercando a la retaguardia de la flota. De inmediato quedó en claro para todos, no solo para Virya y el Archiviste que no se trataba de una formación corriente.  
La flota de Kreegan parecía haberse duplicado en número en las últimas horas, cosa verdaderamente extraña en tan poco tiempo de preparativos y no hacía falta ser un experto en táctica para darse cuenta del motivo.  
—Kreegan va a utilizar las naves de soporte. —dijo Tyna asombrada.  
Mezcladas entre los destructores y cañoneros de la flota se encontraban todo tipo y clase de naves de suministro, refinamiento y transporte asi como tambien las naves destinadas a acondicionamiento y entrenamiento de nuevos guerreros. Había naves tan dañadas que solo uno o dos de sus múltiples motores funcionaban a duras penas para mantener el ritmo de avance de la flota.  
—Debura! —exclamaron varias de las guerreras al observar la extraña mezcla de naves en formación de combate.

A la cabeza de aquel rejunte de naves estaba la enorme Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, con todo su armamento desplegado, lista para entrar en combate. El escuadrón de Virya flanqueó la gigantesca nave por estribor y se adelantó a poca velocidad a lo largo del casco.  
Al pasar por la sección media de la nave Virya no pudo dejar de observar la antigua cicatriz que el enorme misil había dejado en la vieja nave. El agujero perfectamente redondo seguía estando allí, chatarra y basura se había acumulado en su interior a lo largo de los ciclos, pero seguía estando igual que siempre. El sacrificio de la Capitana Vaal había salvado la poderosa máquina de guerra Zentradi que ahora sería usada para asestar un golpe terrible a sus enemigos ¿Cuál sería la situación actual si la misión de Virya hubiese fracasado? ¿Estaría Kreegan al mando de una nave más pequeña? ¿La estrategia sería diferente? ¿No tendría que luchar contra su propia gente en esa especie de prueba de combate?   
Su cabeza creaba situaciones y escenarios cada vez más complejos, tratando de evaluar cada una de las alternativas que sus acciones podrían haber cambiado de haber resultado diferentes, Virya no quería saber nada de eso, no quería saber nada con el pasado, solo le interesaba el ahora, su armadura, su escuadrón, incluso a su Archivista Temporal, eran su responsabilidad.  
—Los combates no se ganan con recuerdos. —murmuró y recordó la respuesta de Exsedol.  
Pero ella era algo más que una simple guerrera.  
El escuadrón había llegado a la proa de la Nave Capital cuando Virya levantó la mano y ordenó cortar el impulso. Ahora todos se movían a la misma velocidad con relación a la nave de Kreegan atrapados en el ligero campo gravitatorio que los rodeaba.  
No había ventanas en la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, pero Virya estaba segura que en esos momentos la imagen de su escuadrón estaba siendo proyectada en las enormes pantallas que se erguía frente al propio Comandante Kreegan. Casi de inmediato una comunicación de video se proyectó frente a las cabinas de todos los integrantes del escuadrón.  
La imagen del Comandante ocupó toda la superficie de la proyección, se encontraba de pie, cruzado de brazos y con la misma expresión que recordaban la primera vez que lo vieron, al menos la que tenía momentos antes de abalanzarse sobre la Capitán Virya e intentar aplastar su garganta.  
—Capitán Virya. —dijo el enorme Zentran mirando fijamente la pantalla. —No esperaba volver a verla.  
—Ni yo —respondió la guerrera. —Nuestros Puntos de Salto coinciden, eso es todo.  
Era una mentira y Virya estaba segura que tanto Kreegan como Exsedol lo sabían, pero había aprendido que a veces no importaba tanto lo que uno decía, sino lo que no se decía. Como si algunas palabras tuvieran más importancia cuando no se pronunciaban en voz alta.  
El Comandante hizo una mueca… ¿Era una especie de sonrisa? ¿Podían hacer eso los Comandantes?  
—Ya veo. —dijo simplemente. —Le agradezco que se haya detenido un instante antes de su misión ¿Como se siente tener a un Archivista bajo su mando? —preguntó.  
—Es útil. —contestó con soltura. —Sabe muchas cosas.  
—Exacto— respondió Kreegan y el atisbo de sonrisa se borró de su rostro. —El Archivista Exsedol concentra todo el conocimiento de nosotros los Zentradis y nuestras batallas en esa cabeza… le sugiero, Capitán Virya, que haga lo posible por cuidar que se mantenga lo más intacta posible.  
—Lo mismo me atrevería a sugerirle a usted. —dijo Exsedol. —Aunque esta vez mi consejo no le sea de provecho.  
El poderoso Zentran pareció mirar directamente hacia donde estaba su Archivista, como si de alguna forma pudiera detectar su presencia a través de las enormes capas de metal y espacio vacío que los separaban en ese momento. —Tengo mis órdenes y las cumpliré hasta el final, mi supervivencia no es algo a tener en cuenta durante esta batalla.  
—Que sea una gran victoria. —respondió el Archivista desde la oscuridad del transporte de tropas. —Ha sido todo un honor servir bajo su mando.  
—Opino igualmente. —aseguró tajante Kreegan. —Procure ser igual de eficiente con su nuevo Capitán. —El Zentran levantó la vista y miró fijamente la pantalla. —Capitán Virya.  
—Si señor!  
El Comandante permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, como si se preparara para algo. —Gracias. —dijo simplemente.  
La guerrera no estaba segura de porqué había sucedido, pero de alguna forma su boca se había abierto de par en par..  
—Gracias por traer al Archivista Exsedol hasta aquí.   
Virya no sabia que responder, pero algo en su interior le dijo que en ese momento no había nada que pudiese decir que valiese más que el silencio. Asintió en silencio, sabiendo que en ese momento Kreegan, Exsedol y ella, por increíble que pareciese, estaban pensando lo mismo.  
—Es hora. —dijo Kreegan extendiendo el brazo. —Es hora de cumplir nuestra misión, de hacer lo que fuimos creados para hacer.   
—La destrucción de nuestros enemigos! —El grito salió de cada una de las armaduras del escuadrón de Virya.  
Sin decir una palabra mas los guerreros se separaron, cada uno en pos del cumplimiento de su propio destino. Los motores rugieron y en pocos minutos las luces de la flota de Kreegan no eran más que otro puñado de estrellas en la Galaxia.  
Volaron en silencio, siguiendo la ruta que el Comandante Supremo había trazado para ellas cada vez más lejos de la flota.  
—Alto. —dijo Virya de pronto.  
El escuadrón se detuvo en el acto y formó alrededor de Virya y el transporte de Exsedol.  
—Es hora. —exclamó el Archivista y todos levantaron la vista en la dirección en la que habían venido.  
Una terrible explosión de luz encendió el espacio, como una masiva supernova de energía que transformó brevemente la negrura en pura luz esmeralda. La Flota de Dortrad-Jen saltaba en ese momento al espacio FOLD simultáneamente.  
La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.


	69. Chapter 69

La puerta del elevador se abrió con un chasquido y Tass asomó la cabeza fuera. El vestíbulo estaba desierto como lo suponía. Suspiró aliviada y arrastró el pesado bolso fuera del ascensor con gran esfuerzo, lamentando como por decima vez no haber tomado uno de los carritos del mercado..  
Atravesó el solitario puesto de guardia y entró al pasillo que conducía a las diferentes celdas del calabozo. Como era de esperar solo la última celda del pasillo estaba cerrada, pero algo de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Tass arrastró el equipaje hasta la misma y se asomó por la pequeña ventana.  
Will estaba acostado con la vista fija en el techo. Al menos estaba despierto.  
—¿Will? —pregunto.  
El joven pestañeó y movió la cabeza en dirección al sonido que lo había perturbado. Pareció bastante confundido durante unos instantes pero al final reconoció la voz. —¿Tass?  
La joven acercó el Pad al sensor de seguridad y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. —Por suerte estas despierto. —dijo mientras arrastraba el enorme bolso dentro de la celda.  
—¿Que carajo estas haciendo acá? —preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos y sentaba en la cama. —¿Que hora es?  
—Las tres de la mañana Will. —contestó ella mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. —Dame tu Pad y no digas nada, estoy agotada.  
La orden fue tan repentina que al joven ni se le ocurrió protestar. Estiró el brazo y tomando el aparato de arriba de la mesita de luz se lo pasó en silencio. En verdad que el semblante de la joven estaba bastante demacrado y las ojeras se destacan bien oscuras bajo los lentes redondos.  
—Gracias, esto me llevará unos minutos. —dijo ella mientras conectaba un cable rojo a una pequeña computadora portátil que había extraído de uno de los bolsillos de su traje.  
Will observó en silencio como Tass desmontaba hábilmente la parte trasera del Pad con un pequeño juego de destornilladores. La rapidez y seguridad que la joven demostraba al manipular las pequeñas piezas era algo que despertaba una maravillosa admiración en Will, quien consideraba a su amiga como “Sempai” en lo que a tecnología se refiriera.  
—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó finalmente el joven sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.  
Tass removió el chip de identificación de la placa principal y lo reemplazó por uno idéntico pero de color verde que extrajo de un pequeño bolsillo de su pechera. —Estoy haciendo lo posible por ofuscar un poco tu Pad Will. —contestó. —Lo vas a necesitar para cuando estes lejos de aquí.  
Will miró con atención a la joven. —¿Así que van a ayudarme a escapar? —preguntó. —Tass, enserio, aprecio muchísimo lo que tu y Matt están haciendo pero no puedo involucrarlos más… yo…. yo ya estoy enterrado hasta el cuello en esta mierda y no quiero arrastrarlos a ustedes tambien.  
Tass dejó de atornillar la tapa del Pad y miró fijamente a su amigo por primera vez. —Tarde, Matt ya tiene tu mierda hasta los tobillos y yo casi hasta las tetas— dijo con evidente enfado. —Pero nosotros ni por asomo estamos tan jodidos como lo vas a estar vos si los militares ponen las manos encima a esos registros del radar.  
El joven suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra la pared metálica de la celda. —¿Fugitivo eh? —pareció decirse a sí mismo. —No suena tan mal… es… hasta romántico.  
—Huy si, totalmente idílico. —respondió Tass con sorna mientras colocaba el film protector que sellaba al Pad de forma perfecta. —Ten y no la pierdas. —exclamó arrojando el aparato al regazo de su amigo.  
Will atrapó el aparato y lo examinó con atención mientras Tass abría el enorme bolso y revolvía buscando algo en su interior. —¿Hay algo de tu celda que necesites llevarte? —pregunto.  
Will guardó el pad en su bolsillo y echó una mirada alrededor. —¿A donde voy? —quiso saber.  
—Nueva Caledonia— respondió Tass mientras arrojaba una serie de paquetes de un material metalizado sobre la cama. —Cuando bajes de la Rio vas a poder elegir vos el destino, pero te aconsejo que sigas moviéndote en dirección al centro de la Galaxia.  
Will extendió un brazo y tomó uno de los paquetes. —¿Raciones MRE? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—Vas a tener que permanecer escondido un tiempo bastante largo. —respondió la joven mientras señalaba el bolso. —¿Tenés ropa interior de repuesto?  
Will suspiró y se puso de pie de un salto, luego abrió un cajón que se encontraba bajo la cama y se puso a sacar varias mudas de ropa, de pronto se quedó quieto, como si lo que acababa de escuchar hubiese hecho efecto en ese momento.  
—¿La Rio? —preguntó dándose vuelta. —Tass ¿Como….?  
Tass tomó la ropa y la arrojó al interior del bolso. —Llevalo vos, pesa una tonelada. —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta.  
El rostro del joven se había puesto pálido pero obedeció ante la voz autoritaria de su amiga. —Déjame ponerme los zapatos al menos.  
—Rápido. —contestó Tass sin apartar la vista del pasillo.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos salían del Lobby en dirección al ascensor. Tass llamó al mismo con su Pad y echó una mirada hacia la celda que había vuelto a cerrarse. —Si la Rio despega a la hora programada deberías tener un par de horas de ventaja hasta que el primer guardia venga al turno de la mañana.   
Will asintió en silencio mientras sostenía con firmeza el equipaje contra su cuerpo. —Es muy poco tiempo Tass.  
La joven asintió. —Ni siquiera Amanda podría obligar a la Rio Grande a salir de un FOLD para devolverte a la Colonia… no, incluso si la Capitan ata los cabos rápidamente, tendrias al menos una semana entera de ventaja sobre cualquier perseguidor.  
—¿Pero y si me están esperando en Nueva Caledonia?  
—Al menos no serán los militares. Amanda deberá informar primero a la Fundación Unity y serán ellos quienes decidan que hacer.  
Will sufrió un escalofrío. —Las Amazonas. —dijo. —De pronto los militares no me parecen tan malos —murmuró el joven nervioso. —¿Conoces los rumores acerca de la división de seguridad de Unity, verdad?  
—Todas guerreras Meltran Micronizadas— respondió Tass. —Si, yo misma he visto un par de informes sobre sus actividades… no te preocupes Will, dudo mucho que Unity use a su mejor equipo de seguridad para ocuparse de una molestia menor…  
—Uh…¿Gracias?   
En ese momento llegó el elevador y las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos.  
—En todo caso no será tan evidente tu desaparición en la Rio. —dijo Tass entrando al ascensor. —Usaré una copia de tu Pad para hacer creer a los sistemas de seguridad de la Rainbow que has desaparecido en el Interior. Amanda no creerá que te haz ido de la Colonia, no hasta que te haya buscado por los todos los rincones de la Rainbow con cada cámara y cada drone que tenga disponible.  
Will entró junto a Tass y apoyó la espalda contra el fondo del elevador mientras la joven marcaba el destino en el panel de control y confirmaba su acreditación de seguridad. —Amanda no confiará en ningún sistema de seguridad estando tu involucrada en mi escape. —Lo se, pero aun así deberá respetar todos los protocolos antes de acusarme o tomar alguna otra medida más drástica. Eso te hará ganar tiempo Will.  
La respuesta arrancó otro suspiro del joven. —Tiempo… todo se reduce al maldito tiempo ¿Eh?  
El ascensor se puso en marcha con una leve vibración. A medida que ascendían por los niveles de La Torre el nerviosismo de Tass se incrementó visiblemente. Al pasar por el nivel del hangar Will contuvo un grito.  
—¿No vamos al hangar? —preguntó confundido.  
—No, más arriba.  
Las puertas se abrieron dos niveles por encima de donde la Rio Grande reposaba en silencio. Estaban en una zona de mantenimiento y acceso de operarios que trabajaban sobre las maquinarias que colgaban de las vigas del techo del enorme hangar.  
En completo silencio los dos jóvenes salieron del ascensor y recorrieron furtivamente el puente de pasarelas que conectaba los accesos de personal al elevador principal.  
—Ponte esto. —dijo Tass alcanzando un objeto a su amigo. Will lo tomó y comprobó que era un par de gafas protectoras, parecidas a las que se usaban en los talleres de maquinarias pesadas. Solo un pequeño dispositivo adosado al marco de plástico denotaba que no era una simple protección cualquiera. Will se la puso y de inmediato una pequeña lamina traslucida se desplegó frente a su vista, iluminando los alrededores con un resplandor verdoso.  
—Pensaste en todo. —dijo. Tass refunfuñó algo inentendible y se colocó sus propias gafas de visión nocturna.  
—Rápido. —dijo.  
Avanzaron por una serie de pasarelas cada vez más estrechas. Will sabía que Tass tenía memorizadas donde estaban todas las cámaras de seguridad en esa parte del hangar, en definitiva era ella quien las monitoreaba rutinariamente. Al cabo de veinte minutos de dar vueltas llegaron a una pequeña escalerilla y descendieron con cuidado una decena de metros hasta llegar a una enorme plataforma desde donde surgian una serie de estructuras de vigas metálicas en dirección al techo y pared cercanos.  
—Esto…. ¡Esto es el muelle de los contenedores! —exclamó Will reconociendo el lugar.  
—¡Silencio! —lo reprendió la joven. —Vas a embarcar desde aquí.  
—¿Dentro de un container? Voy a necesitar algo más que raciones de emergencia para viajar en uno de estos. —exclamó el joven señalando las dos enormes moles de metal que descansaban en la estructura metálica.   
—No te preocupes, encontré un contenedor con soporte vital, podrás sobrevivir al viaje Will.  
El joven cerró la boca y miró preocupado hacia donde señalaba su amiga.  
—¿De verdad es seguro?  
—¿Tenes alguna idea mejor?  
Will no la tenia asi que se limitó a guardar silencio. Se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y rodearon la estructura central por medio de una angosta pasarela que discurria a lo largo de los dos enormes contenedores.   
—GMC/SV38534 —dijo Tass mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano en el frío metal. —Es este.  
El enorme contenedor se erguía ante ellos en completo silencio. Tal y como la joven había observado en los registros era una pieza de equipo bastante vieja; llena de abolladuras y con la pintura saltada aquí y allá, pero en relativa buenas condiciones.  
—Bueno —dijo Will rascándose la cabeza. —No será primera clase pero algo es algo. ¿Cómo hacemos para entrar?  
Mientras tanto Tass se había sentado en el suelo de metal. Sacó su computadora personal de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y la pantalla iluminó a ambos.   
—Hay una entrada auxiliar que hace de cámara de descompresión ahí. —dijo la joven señalando unas marcas naranjas en la desgastada pintura. —Necesito que me ayudes con la conexión de datos.  
Will tomó la mochila de Tass y sacó un rollo de cable de datos de su interior. Extendió una de las puntas a su amiga y con el otro se encaminó hacia el extremo de la enorme caja, justo en el lugar donde una enorme pieza de metal servia de articulación amortiguante con el otro contenedor. Una pequeña luz verde indicaba la presencia de un panel corredizo, Will accionó el mecanismo y un pequeño panel de control con una terminal de datos quedó al descubierto.  
—Conectando. —dijo Will mientras insertaba la ficha en el puerto de datos.  
La conexión se estableció de inmediato en la pantalla de Tass. Una serie de tareas de diagnóstico se ejecutaron automáticamente y la telemetría devolvió los datos correctos.  
—El contenedor tiene un sistema de soporte vital que funciona de forma autónoma con respecto a la nave que lo lleva. —dijo Tass sin dejar de teclear frenéticamente. —Pero solo se pondrá en funcionamiento cuando se encuentre sellado y despachado.  
—Osea que no podemos ponerlo en marcha aquí mismo ¿No?  
—Exacto. Solo podemos sellarlo y dejarlo listo para que se ponga en funcionamiento en cuanto la Río Grande lo recoja dentro de unas horas.  
Will miró la enorme caja con preocupación. —¿Como respiro entonces?  
—Hay aire suficiente dentro del contenedor hasta entonces. —contestó Tass sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla. —Por las dudas puse una mascarilla de oxígeno en el bolso, pero si todo sale bien no tendrás que usarla, además…  
El haz de la linterna dando de lleno en el visor nocturno fué como una explosión de luz que los cegó completamente. Tass y Will se cubrieron los ojos como si hubieran recibido un golpe directo.  
Los habían descubierto. Will se interpuso de inmediato entre la luz y su amiga para protegerla de lo que sea. Levantó los brazos en actitud sumisa —¡No estamos armados! —gritó.  
—¿Quien anda ahí? —gritó una voz mientras dirigía el brillante haz de luz hacia los dos jóvenes acurrucados. —¿Que están ha…..? ¿Will????  
La linterna redujo la intensidad del brillo y el haz quedó apuntado hacia el suelo. Tanto Will como Tass se quitaron los visores y miraron asombrados al visitante inesperado.  
—¿Mike?  
—¿Que mierda estan haciendo ustedes dos acá? —preguntó el copiloto de la Río Grande mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la pareja de jóvenes. —Will ¿No se supone que estabas en el calabozo?  
Will se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de su amigo. —Viejo, casi me das un infarto.

Mike devolvió el apretón de manos y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie. —El infarto se lo van a dar a Gray, de eso seguro. Vuelvo a repetir ¿Que carajos….?  
—Voy a escaparme de la Rainbow Mike, ahi adentro. —dijo Will señalando el contenedor.  
El joven copiloto miró a Will sin entender del todo. —¿Escaparte…? ¿Ahí? —repitió incrédulo mientras apuntaba el haz de la linterna hacia donde señalaba su amigo. —¿Es broma?  
—Ojalá. —contestó Tass volviendo a abrir la pantalla de la computadora que había cerrado instintivamente al ser sorprendida. —Ya te imaginaras en que clase de lío estará metido para que lleguemos a este extremo.  
—Viendo que te involucró a ti también Tass, ya veo que no es cualquier travesura normal. —respondió Mike mientras bajaba la linterna. —¿Es tan grave la cosa?  
—Hasta el cuello de mierda. —dijo el joven haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Tengo que huir de los militares por un tiempo.  
Mike se rasco la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Al parecer la cosa iba en serio y esos dos no estaban bromeando. —No vas a poder viajar en un Container Clase SV, no funcionan cuando están abiertos.  
—Ya lo sabemos. —contestó Will poniéndose de cuclillas junto a la joven. —Tass tiene un plan.  
—¿Plan? —Ahora Mike parecía visiblemente confundido. —No se puede despachar un contenedor sin… ehhh???? —Su exclamación de sorpresa fue tan estridente que Will tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano.  
—Silencio! —dijo sin soltarlo.  
Mike señalaba la pantalla de la computadora de Tass con insistencia. —Esa es la interfaz de la computadora de la Rio! —murmuró nervioso en cuanto Will hubo retirado la mano de la boca del nervioso copiloto. —¿Como rayos hicistes eso?  
—La emulé. —contestó Tass sin dejar de teclear frenéticamente.  
—¿Emulaste la interfaz de la computadora?  
—Emule toda la Rio Grande.  
Mike y Will se miraron confundidos. —Es Tass. —dijo finalmente Will encogiéndose de hombros. —Si ella dice que emuló toda la puta nave es porque realmente lo hizo.  
—¿Tass es una Emulator? —preguntó asombrado Mike. —Mierda… mierda! —repitió sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. —Pensaba que los Emulators eran una Leyenda Urbana…. increible.  
—Seremos una leyenda, pero no somos despachantes de mercancías intergalácticos Mike. ¿Podrias darme una mano con esto? —preguntó Tass mientras se hacia a un lado y señalaba la pantalla. —Despacharía mucho más rápido el container con Will dentro si me mostraras como lo hacen ustedes normalmente….  
Mike dio un paso atrás mientras su semblante perdía el color. —Ah no. —dijo. —Yo no quiero problemas, ni con el Capitán Gray ni con Amanda…. a mi no me involucren.  
—Tarde. —dijo Will moviendo la cabeza. —Culpa tuya por andar metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman.  
—¿Eh??? —exclamó enfadado el joven. —¡Se supone que yo vine a revisar los contenedores, es mi trabajo!  
—Mala suerte entonces… al menos tuvimos suerte que no haya sido el Capitán Gray quien hiciera la revisión en persona.  
Mike suspiró y señaló una de las pestañas de la interfaz de carga. —Segundo menú de la derecha, cuarta opción, no pienso darte los códigos del manifiesto porque esos solo los conoce el Capitán…  
—No te preocupes, ya los tengo. —contestó Tass como si nada. —Gracias Mike.  
El aludido volvió a suspirar, esta vez más profundamente. —Es una locura… Gray se va a dar cuenta enseguida.  
Will y Tass levantaron la vista de la pantalla. —¿A qué te refieres?  
—A que en cuanto vea que un contenedor SV está funcionando, lo primero que va a hacer es revisar el porque salimos de la Rainbow con una carga cerrada. No es normal.  
—Pero por suerte el confiable y eficiente Mike revisó dichos containers y tranquilizará al Capitán. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Will  
—Y además estos equipos son viejos… no sería extraño que algún sensor falle de vez en cuando ¿No? —insinuó Tass.  
—Ok ok… ustedes ganan. —se rindió Mike. —Espero que puedas aguantar la respiración hasta que salgamos Will. —dijo señalando el contenedor.  
Will levantó el pulgar. —Gracias viejo.  
—Solamente prometan no delatarme con Amanda… prefiero mil veces enfrentar los puños del Capitán Gray a los horrores de La Torre.  
—Los calabozos no son tan malos. —dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Si… por eso estás escapando de ellos. —contestó Mike aún más intranquilo.  
Una serie de pitidos en la computadora indicaron el fin de los preparativos. Tass cerró la pantalla y quedaron solo iluminados por el resplandor de la linterna del copiloto.  
—Todo listo. Es hora Will.  
El joven abrazó a su amiga y permanecieron un largo rato en silencio.   
—Gracias Tass, nunca olvidaré lo que hicieron por mi.  
Las lentes de la joven estaban empañadas por la transpiración y ocultaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. —Trataremos de arreglar la situación lo mejor que podamos desde aquí. —dijo entre sollozos. —Cuidate Will, no hagas mas locuras por favor.  
—Saluda a los chicos. Prometo regresar en cuanto todo se aclare. —dijo el joven separándose con gran dificultad de Tass.  
Mike desconectó el cable de datos del panel y accionó los controles para abrir la pequeña compuerta de emergencia. —Intentaré distraer al viejo piloto, pero no prometo nada Will, todo va a depender de tu buena fortuna.  
Will asintió y tomando el bolso se acercó a la puerta que se abría en ese momento.  
—Suerte viejo. —dijo Mike.  
El joven desapareció en el oscuro interior del contenedor, segundos después la puerta se cerraba tras sí.  
—Hice todo lo que pude. —dijo Tass cayendo rendida sobre el piso de metal.  
Mike sintió una profunda pena por la joven. Sin saber que mas hacer por sus amigos se limitó a ayudar a Tass levantarse y juntos abandonaron la plataforma, sin percatarse de la solitaria cámara de video de vigilancia remota que había estado siguiendo sus movimientos desde que llegaran a la bahía de atraque.


	70. Chapter 70

El ícono estaba en verde. Cinthya acercó el dedo al pequeño cuadrado que indicaba que uno de sus contactos estaba disponible en la pantalla de su Pad pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. ¿No era muy temprano aún? El reloj marcaba las 4:12 de la mañana pero apenas había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.  
Hizo una leve presión en el cristal y el icono se convirtió en una pequeña ventana de video donde el símbolo de la NUNS giraba lentamente.  
—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó susurrando desde debajo de las sabanas.  
—Si. —respondió la voz del piloto. —¿Vos tampoco pudiste dormir?  
La voz familiar la tranquilizó. —No. —dijo cerrando los ojos.  
Del otro lado del teléfono Jim guardó silencio. Se había quitado el traje de vuelo y solo vestía el uniforme de Marine, sin las botas ni la chaqueta. El resplandor de la pantalla del Pad era la única fuente de luz del camarote y daba al rostro del piloto un tinte azulado.   
—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco nunca había visto nada como eso. —dijo.  
Cinthya se dió la vuelta, quedando boca abajo mientras sostenía el aparato contra el colchón. —¿Crees que nos haya afectado a nosotros también?  
—¿La música?  
Cinthya asintió. —Claro… osea… estabamos todos juntos en el baño termal con el señor Ralph.  
—¿Tienes todavia ese chichón en la frente...?  
Cinthya recordó de pronto su herida y el feo aspecto que había tenido el dia que llegaron. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y activó la cámara frontal del Pad. Una ventana de video se superpuso a la que ya estaba abierta mostrando el rostro de Cinthya bajo las sábanas.  
—La marca ya no está. —dijo Cinthya con voz de asombro. —Es como si nunca me hubiese golpeado la frente. —agregó mientras se pasaba la mano por donde estuviera la herida.

Jim tragó saliva nervioso. Desde su propio Pad podía ver la misma ventana de video que estaba usando Cinthya como si fuera un espejo y por ende veía a la perfección como el sujetador de la joven se asomaba entre los pliegues de las sabanas.  
—Hay muchas leyendas y rumores sobre el poder de la música. —dijo Jim desviando la mirada de la pantalla.   
—Es como si fuera magia. —contestó la joven apagando la cámara para alivio de Jim. —Me pregunto si Matt sabe lo que su música es capaz de hacer…

Manuel y Akemi habían explicado a grandes rasgos como la investigación de Evans había logrado transformar la música de Matt en una especie de energía regeneradora. Cinthya estaba maravillada por supuesto, pero Jim sabía que había algo más.  
Mina había estado silenciosa durante todo el viaje de regreso. Desde aquel grito en el baño termal no había dicho una sola palabra. Se preguntó si las heridas de Matt tambien habian sanado de la misma forma. Estaba preocupada por las manos del chico pero al escuchar el piano en el Onsen se sintió mucho más aliviada.  
—¿Sentistes algo? —preguntó Jim.  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Cinthya. —¿Yo? Bueno… era una sensación extraña estar en el agua con todo ese vapor y el aroma a rosas… recuerdo que cuando cerré los ojos sentí una gran paz.  
—Una gran paz. —repitió Jim como examinando las palabras.  
—A veces, cuando era apenas una niña, mi padre me llevaba al mar, a una pequeña playa a unas pocas horas de auto de Ciudad Macross… ¿Conoces el mar, Jim?  
—Desde la base New Dallas se pueden ver los mares de Edén. —respondió el piloto.  
Cinthya suspiró. —Me refiero a nivel del mar Jim, no desde la órbita baja de un planeta.  
—¿Meter los pies en el agua y todo eso..? —Contestó divertido Jim. —No, nunca hice eso.  
—Como te decía, cuando era pequeña íbamos al mar… y cuando a veces recorría la playa desierta de noche, especialmente las noches sin luna, cuando el mar y el cielo estaban completamente negros, entonces podía escuchar la voz del viento… algo así sentí con la música de Matt.  
—La voz del viento… eso suena muy cursi Cin.  
—No te burles. —lo amonestó la joven. —A veces se pueden escuchar voces en el viento. ¿Sabias?  
El piloto apoyó el Pad entre sus piernas y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza para descansar mejor. —Deben ser cosas de Terráqueos… en el espacio exterior no tenemos cosas tan frívolas como vientos y olas… pero te creo Cin, algo en tu voz me dice que estas diciendo la verdad.  
—¿Enserio?  
—Si… en cuanto volvamos a New Dallas pienso pedir bajar a Eden para mi siguiente permiso. Eso del mar suena bien.  
Las palabras de Jim reconfortaron profundamente a Cinthya. Ella también estaba segura que su camarada estaba siendo sincero con ella. —Hablando de volver —dijo Cinthya bajando la voz. —No podemos usar tu caza ¿Verdad?  
—No, la vaina FOLD quedó flotando en algún lugar del Campo… estamos varados aquí hasta que el Comando Central envíe a un transporte a buscarte.  
—¿Voy a irme sin ti? —La voz de Cinthya sonó apesadumbrada.  
—Me temo que si. Yo debo permanecer junto a mi nave hasta que lleguen los técnicos y evaluen mas a fondo el estado general. Si dan el OK podre instalar otra vaina FOLD y volver por mis propios medios.  
—¿Y cuanto demorará eso? —preguntó la joven.  
—Una semana siendo optimistas, dos siendo realistas. —respondió Jim. —Para ti serán como unas vacaciones pagas Cin.  
La joven suspiró profundamente. Dos semanas de espera más otra semana más de viaje… prácticamente perdería un mes entero de un trabajo que pensaba liquidar en no más de diez días. Por suerte había dejado a su gato al cuidado de una vecina.  
—Menudas vacaciones. —suspiró.

 

\----------------------

 

El sonido de la puerta automática al abrirse devolvió momentáneamente a Amanda al presente. La mujer giró la cabeza y observó como su colega Rebecca entraba al puente.  
—Buenos días Amanda. —saludó la mujer con un gesto de la mano. —¿Ya se fue Tass?  
—Está indispuesta. —dijo la Capitán volviendo su vista a la pantalla principal.   
Rebecca miró también la pantalla. Aunque las luces estaban apagadas, gracias al filtro de amplificación de luz se podía ver perfectamente el avión del Teniente Jim aparcado en el hangar principal, rodeado de las partes dañadas que el joven había retirado el dia anterior.  
—¿Sucede algo en el hangar principal, Amanda?  
La mujer suspiró y movió la palma de la mano sobre el panel de control que extendía frente a su sillón de mando. En la pantalla la cámara cambió de posición y enfocó a la Río Grande, que se destacaba perfectamente en la oscuridad del hangar iluminada por los reflectores de dos vehículos de mantenimiento que en esos momentos ayudaban al alistamiento de la nave.   
—Nada por suerte. —contestó. —Es solo que…  
Rebecca colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su Capitana. —Todo va a salir bien Amanda. Ya lo veras.  
La Capitán Amanda Kyle sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de su amiga. —Si no te conociera desde hace tantos años diría que tratas de levantarme el ánimo….  
—¿Café?  
—Otra pregunta innecesaria como esa y te quedas doble turno.  
Rebecca se rió con una carcajada y se encaminó hacia la pequeña cocina de la torre de control. La cafetera estaba casi vacía así que quitó el contenedor del café, reemplazó el filtro por uno nuevo y colocó una nueva cápsula con la mezcla especial que Brad preparaba para “Las Chicas del Puente”.  
—¿Cómo estuvo tu cena con Gray? —preguntó Amanda sin dejar de ver la pantalla.  
Rebecca presionó el botón del aparato y el agua caliente comenzó a recorrer el recipiente. —Bien, al menos esta vez no se quedó dormido en mi regazo luego de la quinta cerveza. —dijo mientras limpiaba la taza usada por su Capitana. —Siento pena por su pobre hígado, un órgano no debería sufrir tanto abuso.  
Pronto el aroma del café comenzó a sentirse por todo el puente de mando. Amanda estiró los brazos en un ademán de cansancio y movió su silla hacia atrás, hasta la posición de observación en el centro de la estancia.  
—Es increible como siempre termina teniendo razón. —dijo   
—¿La Directora? —respondió Rebecca sirviendo el café.  
—Desde antes de iniciar todo esto. —y con la mano abierta señaló la extensión del puente. —Ya desde entonces me advirtió que nunca confiara en seguir los planes al pie de la letra, porque hasta el más detallado y conservador de ellos podía fracasar irremediablemente ante el más mínimo cambio inesperado.  
Su compañera se acercó llevando las dos tazas en una bandeja junto con unos sobres de azúcar y un plato con galletas. —Por si tienes ganas de masticar algo. —dijo colocando la bandeja sobre la consola ubicada a la derecha de la Capitana.—Y las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas no han sido más que una sucesión de cosas imprevistas e inesperadas una tras otra. ¿Verdad?  
—Te faltó catastróficas— dijo la mujer tomando una de las tazas. —Casi perdemos a todos los Recolectores ahí afuera.  
—Y al equipo de Inspección de la NUNS.   
Amanda cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma a café que subia desde su taza. —El solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. —dijo. —Un equipo de investigación de la junta de accidentes de la NUNS podría quedarse aquí meses enteros para recabar información.  
Rebecca sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la consola. —Aun así estoy segura que lo arreglarias. Haz resuelto situaciones aún más delicadas que ésta ¿O no?  
—No a estas alturas. —afirmó con seriedad Amanda. —No podemos cambiar los planes ahora, sería contraproducente, las cosas ya están en movimiento desde hace demasiado tiempo.  
—Desde el momento que esa armadura roja quedó abandonada ahi afuera ¿Verdad? —dijo Rebecca mirando hacia el cristal que daba al campo de estrellas.  
—Si.   
—Por eso quieres recuperarla a toda costa. —suspiró la mujer con resignación —Por ella.  
—Fue Virya quien dió el puntapié a todo esto. Fué su sacrificio el que inició a la esperanza que esta Colonia representa.  
Amanda. —la voz de Rebecca había perdido el rastro de jovialidad habitual. —No creas que si recuperas ese pedazo de chatarra la Directora va a…  
—Lo se, lo se. —suspiró la Capitán. —No está en mis planes fallarle a ella... o al Plan. —mientras decía esto no dejaba de mirar las estrellas a través del cristal. —Pero quieras o no esa armadura es un simbolo, uno por el que vale la pena arriesgarse.  
Rebecca bebió su café lentamente, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban mas allá de la Colonia, hacia los recuerdos de la flota 37 y todo lo que habia pasado junto a su amiga. —Es una historia muy triste. —dijo dejando la taza sobre la bandeja. —La de Virya.  
La Capitana asintió. —Es triste porque nos recuerda que tan similares y patéticas somos todas las razas creadas por la Protocultura, sin importar donde o cuando nos encontremos. Por eso es tan importante lo que estamos a punto de hacer.  
—Romper el ciclo de sufrimiento. —dijo Rebecca.  
—Quizás sea el destino de la humanidad. —contestó Amanda. —Corregir los errores de la Protocultura.  
—¿Y eso no es querer sobrepasar a nuestros creadores?  
Amanda miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos. —Tal vez sea necesario. —dijo. —Por nuestra supervivencia en la Vía Láctea.  
Una serie de pitidos provenientes de la terminal de Rebecca dieron fin a la discusión filosófica de las dos mujeres.

 

\----------------------

 

—¿Otra vez esa cosa? —exclamó Gray señalando la pantalla del Pad.   
Mike sintió un escalofrío y volvió la cabeza hacia su Capitán, quien permanecía sentado sobre el capó de uno de los transportes. —¿Pasa algo?  
El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza mientras levantaba la pantalla en dirección a su copiloto. —El contenedor ese que recogimos en la Barrow… volvió a salir en la rotación de salida.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—¿No te diste cuenta cuando fuiste a revisar más temprano? Mierda Mike, no te pago para que vayas de paseo ¿Estaba todo en orden?  
—Serias el primero en enterarte si hubiese encontrado algo fuera de lugar.  
El hombre masculló algo parecido a un insulto y volvió a concentrar la vista en el manifiesto de carga. Movió sus dedos sobre la superficie del aparato y unos pitidos se escucharon claramente. Mike tragó saliva.  
—Nueva Caledonia tiene abundante exportación de animales en pie, seguramente quedará allí en cuanto atraquemos…. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada?  
Mike dió un salto y continuó descargando los bultos del transporte en silencio, echando de vez en cuando una mirada disimulada al viejo Capitán.  
El hombre apagó el pad y se bajó del vehículo con un gesto cansado. Contempló la vieja nave con orgullo, observando cada panel, cada juntura en busca de una marca o una grieta. La Rio Grande estaba Oscura y Fría como se conocía en la jerga a las naves que están completamente apagadas y solo devolvió un sepulcral silencio ante la mirada inquisitiva de su Capitán.  
—Hora de partir linda. —dijo mientras acariciaba el frío metal.  
Hizo un gesto al personal que esperaba alrededor de los vehículos y estos saludaron con las manos mientras comenzaban a subir a los asientos. Dentro de la cabina de la Río una serie de luces comenzaron a encenderse en familiar secuencia, derramando una luz dorada sobre las placas metálicas del piso del hangar.  
Gray puso un pie en la escalerilla pero se detuvo un momento. Levantó la vista hacia el techo, hacia las oscuras sombras que envolvían las estructuras que recorrian toda la parte superior del hangar. Máquinas, grúas y aparejos.   
Mike asomó la cabeza por la compuerta de acceso y vió el gesto preocupado del hombre. —¿Sucede algo Cap?  
Gray volvió la cabeza hacia la escotilla y suspiró cansado. —Nada Mike, no es nada. —Cosas de gente vieja. —dijo mientras se colocaba el casco en la cabeza. Inmediatamente el sistema de comunicación quedó cerrado y Mike tuvo que ponerse el mismo el casco para escuchar a su Capitán.  
—Todo listo.  
El hombre asintió y señaló la consola del puesto de Mike. —Avisa que nos vamos.  
El joven se sentó inmediatamente frente a los controles y desplegó la interfaz de comunicaciones. —Aquí portacontenedores Rio Grande, motores encendidos y preparativos completos, solicitando permiso para salir. Plan de vuelo enviado.  
Pasaron uno momentos hasta que la familiar voz de Rebecca sonó por los transmisores de los cascos de ambos hombres.  
—Aqui Torre de Control, perdonen la demora. Plan de vuelo aprobado y permiso concedido, todo libre para la carga en el muelle de atraque de la bahía seis. Proceda cuando guste.  
—Copiado Torre, nos dirigimos a bahía de atraque seis. Río Grande fuera.  
—Buen viaje chicos.  
—Te veo en un par de semanas Rebbie. —dijo Gray tomando asiento al lado de su copiloto.  
Mike activó las luces de navegación y cerró la escotilla. El reactor ronroneaba y la computadora mostraba todos los indicadores de estado listos para salir.  
—Panel en verde. —confirmó Mike.  
Gray tomó los controles con ambas manos mientras ejercía una leve presión en los pedales de dirección. La pesada nave comenzó a elevarse en el sitio como un gigante despertando de un sueño centenario.  
Se elevaron unos pocos metros mientras giraban pesadamente hacia la enorme compuerta de salida que se iluminó con las balizas de precaución que indicaban su inminente apertura.  
En cuanto la Rio estuvo perfectamente alineada, la pesada puerta de metal comenzó a abrirse lentamente, revelando la enorme bahía seis y el muelle de atraque tenuemente iluminado donde descansaban los dos contenedores. Gray movió los controles hacia delante y la nave penetró despacio a través de las puertas. Una vez que estuvieron delante del muelle y un poco por encima Gray hizo descender la nave y la parte trasera quedó sobre los rieles de carga. inmediatamente la estructura se iluminó y dos poderosos pistones empujaron los contenedores hacia la Río, bloqueando los enormes enganches con un fuerte estampido.  
—Contenedores asegurados. —informó Mike mirando la interfaz. —Listos para salir.  
Gray levantó la vista hacia el panel que colgaba del techo y encendió la pantalla trasera para echar una mirada a los contenedores. Una serie de indicadores de estado se iluminaron junto a la ventana de video.  
Mike tragó saliva. Era el momento clave. Si Gray se daba cuenta que uno de los contenedores activaba los sistemas de soporte vital todo quedaría descubierto.  
El hombre retiró la mano del panel y volvió la vista al frente.   
—Salgamos entonces. —dijo empujando los controles hacia delante. La pesada nave, ahora con varias toneladas extra de peso total, avanzó lentamente hacia la última compuerta que los separaba del espacio exterior.  
Mike suspiró aliviado y volvió su mirada al frente, mucho más tranquilo ahora que el peligro había pasado, sin sospechar que la verdadera razón por la cual Gray no había reparado en la anomalía del último de los contenedores era simple y preocupante.  
El sistema de soporte vital del último contenedor no se había encendido.


	71. Chapter 71

Aunque intentara sacudirse con todas sus fuerzas, los brazos y piernas no se liberaban de la pegajosa cuerda. La telaraña era enorme, los grises hilos se extendían en todas direcciones, como si no fuera una, sino cientos de redes que se intersectan aquí y allá creando paredes enteras de un blanco fantasmal, temblando casi imperceptiblemente por los movimientos de los seres atrapados en cada uno de los hilos.  
Mina no estaba sola, mirara en la dirección que mirara cientos, miles de personas se encontraban pegadas a uno o varios hilos de la red. Algunas estaban inmóviles y grises, como si solo quedara una carcasa como prueba de su existencia. Otras, como ella misma, se debatian en forcejeos para tratar de salir.  
Había personas, pero también Zentradis, gigantes atrapados en decenas de hilos, completamente indefensos a la irresistible fuerza que los mantenia pegados a la red. En ese momento todos eran iguales, todos eran víctimas de la misma araña.  
Intentó calmarse respirando pausadamente. no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, de eso estaba completamente segura, solo que algo se notaba diferente, como una tensión en el ambiente. Casi podía sentir la vibración del aire y no provenia de los hilos.  
¿Viento?  
Algo estaba por suceder, no cabía ninguna duda. Otros prisioneros de la enorme tela también lo presentian y buscaban con la mirada algún indicio de la tempestad que se avecinaba. No había nubes, solo la lechosa niebla gris que rodeaba la intrincada estructura que se extendía hacia todas direcciones.  
La respiración pausada hizo que se controlara un poco. Dejó de debatirse inutilmente y solo permaneció colgada en su lugar, registrando con todos sus sentidos lo que pasaba alrededor. Ahora tambien podia escuchar un murmullo lejano, como un oleaje que llega a una playa lejana luego de atravesar las infinitas extensiones del océano del cosmos.  
Matt.  
Lo sintió cerca, como si su piel registrara la sensación del calor cercano de su cuerpo. Mina giró la cabeza y lo vio, cerca, pero no lo suficiente.  
Matt estaba colgado al igual que ella pero a diferencia de los otros, su lugar parecía formar parte de una encrucijada de hilos enormes, anchos como pilares, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo una red diferente de hilos. El joven parecía estar inconsciente o dormido, ni siquiera parecía respirar.  
—¡Matt! —gritó Mina, pero por más que gritara y gritara con todas sus fuerzas el joven no la escuchaba.  
Una explosión repentina la encegueció, cuando pudo recuperarse del resplandor vió que el caos se había desatado alrededor de ella.   
Había estallidos de luz por doquier, enormes esferas luminosas que aparecían de la nada y repentinamente crecían hasta explotar en un destello enceguecedor, algunas cercanas, otras lejanas, casi veladas por las redes de la telaraña que habia empezado a temblar por efecto de las ondas expansivas.  
Mina se estremeció, pero no por las explosiones o el caos reinante. Algo estaba pasando con Matt. El joven habia despertado y miraba al cielo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras extendia su mano hacia uno de los hilos que lo sujetaban. El hilo se volvió rojo en cuanto su puño se cerró sobre el y Mina comprendió que el destino ya había trazado un camino para Matt  
—¡No! —gritó mientras sujetaba el hilo más cercano que se comunicaba con su amigo. Sintió la energía fluir por el delicado entramado de fibras, como algo pulsante y vivo.  
Tiró con todas sus fuerzas y el hilo se volvió rojo, exactamente como el que Matt tenía en la mano.  
—¡No me rendiré Matt! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas —¡No te dejaré ir! ¿Me escuchas?  
De pronto hubo un estallido más grande o acaso muchas explosiones simultáneamente. Mina vió con horror como todos los hilos que ataban a Matt se volvían rojos como la sangre y se separaban violentamente. El joven permaneció un momento atado a ellos, como una de esas antiguas figuras religiosas atadas a una cruz… 

Mina despertó con un grito.  
Permaneció jadeando con la mano en el pecho sintiendo como el corazón latía furiosamente. La sensación de terror había sido muy real. Había visto como los hilos desmembraban a su amigo.  
—Matt….¿Que está sucediendo? —dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.  
Permaneció sentada en la cama mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.   
Aun sentía la vibración en sus oídos, como una especie de interferencia de fondo que la oscuridad que la rodeaba multiplicaba inexorablemente.  
Sintió un movimiento en su regazo y apartó las manos para ver. A pesar de la penumbra pudo distinguir la pequeña silueta del pequeño Kiklo sobre las mantas.   
—Ya pasó Gú. —dijo acariciando al animalito.  
—¡Luz! —exclamó y pronto la habitación se iluminó con el resplandor blanquecino de la lámpara circular del techo. Gubaba entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina luz, pero permaneció alerta con las orejas gachas, preocupado por la repentina esencia a miedo que emanaba de su dueña.  
Mina se fregó los ojos para tratar de borrar los últimos restos de las horribles imágenes que había presenciado. Las pesadillas se estaban volviendo cada vez más realistas.  
Miró la hora que flotaba el aire proyectada desde el Pad arriba de la mesita de luz. Las cinco y media de la mañana. Suspirando salió de debajo de las mantas y busco las pantuflas que estaban al pie de la cama.  
Era temprano, pero después de la pesadilla se le habían ido las pocas ganas que tenía de dormir, además Gubaba ya se había recostado en la almohada y no se atrevería a sacarlo de ahí.   
Un pequeño parpadeo en la esquina de la pantalla del aparato llamó su atención. Había mensajes en la bandeja de entrada. Estiró la mano pero se detuvo a unos centímetros del cristal, no se sentía con ganas de leer nada.  
Dejó el Pad donde estaba y se levantó de la cama. Luego de un ligero estiramiento se encaminó al baño mientras repasaba mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer en el dia.  
La imagen que el espejo reflejaba de vuelta no mejoró su humor, así como tampoco el indicador del nivel de agua de la ducha. Mina suspiró y se lavó la cara con agua fría, de esa forma pudo borrar los últimos restos de la pesadilla.

Salió del baño y se quitó el camisón. Como tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de ir a la escuela se puso una remera que le quedaba bastante grande y se dedicó a ordenar su apartamento. Juntó la ropa que había usado el dia anterior y la depositó en el cesto de la lavandería, luego hizo su cama y finalmente las ganas de desayunar la obligaron a dirigirse a la cocina.  
El refrigerador estaba lleno de comida fresca que habian traido el dia anterior. Cuando ella y Akemi habían llegado por la noche a su sector de viviendas encontraron las cajas del reparto llenas de productos frescos esperandolas en la puerta de sus habitaciones. A Mina le encantaba cocinar, encontraba una relajación especial en el acto de elaborar las viandas que ella y Matt compartían cada dia en la escuela.  
Relajarse, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora. Tomó un cartón de leche y cerró la puerta con las caderas mientras pensaba en que cocinar para el almuerzo.  
Encendió la cafetera y recogió una taza del aparador de la cocina, mientras esperaba que su desayuno se preparase extrajo la máquina para cocinar arroz de debajo del fregadero y la colocó sobre la mesada. Ya se había decidido por un Bento tradicional.  
Abrió la tapa de la arrocera e introdujo las medidas correspondientes a las dos viandas, inmediatamente vertió el agua y encendió el aparato. El arroz era lo que más tardaba en cocinarse, pero Mina tenía tiempo de sobra gracias a su despertar prematuro.  
Mientras tanto la cafetera indicó con una melodía que el café estaba listo. La joven retiró el recipiente y vertió el oscuro líquido hasta poco mas de la mitad de su taza favorita, luego completó el resto con leche.  
El aroma despertó aún más su apetito así que tomó un paquete de masitas dulces de la alacena. Depositó todo en una bandeja de metal y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor.  
A través de la puerta de su cuarto pudo ver a Gubaba aun dormido sobre la almohada y conociendolo, es probable que siguiera asi durante buena parte de la mañana. Mina suspiró y entro en silencio en la habitación para tomar el Pad de la mesita de luz. Luego salió y se sentó en la mesa con la bandeja delante.  
Mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza con la otra mano trazó una serie de instrucciones sobre la pantalla de cristal que inmediatamente aumentó su brillo y proyectó una versión tridimensional de la misma frente al rostro de Mina.  
Había dos mensajes en la bandeja de entrada: Uno de ellos era del Doctor Evans y el otro de Ralph.   
La joven movió el dedo índice en dirección al pequeño icono del sobre y el mensaje de Evans se desplegó frente a sus ojos.

Te envio los análisis espectrográficos que llegaron con la muestra del cristal, son de gente que conozco hace varios años en el campo de materiales exóticos así que puedo garantizarte que se trata de información fidedigna. Creo que encontrarás interesante la correlación entre las formaciones cristalinas de este Cuarzo y las estructuras bio-manufacturadas de los artefactos de la Protocultura encontradas hasta ahora. Se que la teoría de los Proxys no es de tu completo agrado, pero esta nueva evidencia claramente apunta en esa dirección. Te adjunto los últimos Papers sobre el tema.

Evans.

Al final del texto una docena de archivos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, como pequeñas carpetas fantasmales esperando ser abiertas. Mina suspiró y usando su dedo índice dibujó un círculo alrededor de los archivos, estos quedaron automáticamente “atados” al dedo de la joven quien luego simplemente los arrastró hasta el Pad que descansaba en la mesa. Los archivos se “zambulleron” dentro del cristal y quedaron guardados en el interior del aparato.  
“Proxys”, un lindo eufemismo para referirse a la «Teoría de las Piezas de Recambio» como la llamaba ella. La carta la puso de mal humor, pero incluso asi no podia negar evidencia científica, mas si estaba correctamente documentada y bajo el riguroso control del método científico.  
La teoría de los Proxys era un tema muy controversial entre la comunidad de científicos que estudiaban a la Protocultura y las razas que habían estado en contacto con ella. Básicamente afirmaba que el motor que impulsaba a la intervención de las formas de vida nativa de los planetas explorados era simplemente logístico, que no obedecía a ningún plan de expansión o de desarrollo que beneficiaria a esas especies.  
La primera vez que Mina había leído sobre eso quedó desconcertada. Recordaba perfectamente como Evans le había explicado de qué se trataba  
—Logística… suena desagradable, lo sé. —había dicho Evans. —Pero yo estoy también de acuerdo con eso.  
—No comprendo. —había dicho Mina. —¿Como si fuéramos cosas?  
—Si… bueno, mas que “cosas” yo diría Piezas, piezas de repuesto. —había contestado el hombre.  
«Piezas». La humanidad había sido modificada, sus genes trastocados, su destino cambiado ¿Y por que? Pues para servir de piezas, de material de mantenimiento a esos seres biomecánicos que la Protocultura utilizaba para explorar el cosmos.  
—No puede ser. —había dicho Mina pensando que Evans le estaba gastando una broma (Luego sabría que Evans NUNCA bromeaba) —Si nos hubieran cambiado en simple repuestos… o herramientas o lo que sea… ¿Por qué dejarnos la Cultura? ¿Por qué dejarnos todas las características evolutivas que a la larga nos permitirían viajar a las estrellas? ¡No tiene sentido!  
—Es que supuestamente la Protocultura tenía formas de evitar esa evolución… claramente algo no salió bien durante nuestra intervención y nuestros genes se desarrollaron más allá de lo que la Protocultura necesitaba. —respondió Evans encogiéndose de hombros.  
Lo que Evans quería decir es que el agente interventor de la Protocultura debía haber esterilizado el planeta Tierra luego de conseguir los “repuestos” que necesitaba. Pero no lo hizo, sea por la razón que fuera.  
Eran demasiadas casualidades, pero más allá del azar (que existía, definitivamente el azar jugaba un papel clave en la evolución) que algo tan maravilloso y rico como la cultura humana se desarrollara a partir de unas simples herramientas… era demasiado.  
El sonido de la alarma de la arrocera interrumpió sus pensamientos. Mina levantó la vajilla de la mesa y la llevó hasta el fregadero de la cocina, luego sacó el arroz del interior de la máquina y lo dejó reposar a un costado.  
—Ridículo. —se repetía a si misma mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba el resto de los ingredientes.  
Colocó las verduras y la carne sobre la tabla de cortar de madera y se puso a trabajar en lo que le gustaba, olvidándose momentáneamente de la misteriosa Protocultura.  
Cortó los vegetales en forma de medialunas y deshuesó cuidadosamente la carne de pollo. Luego comenzó a cocinar cada uno de los ingredientes que formaban su bento favorito. Cortó unas salchichas al medio y con una serie de precisos cortes las transformó en unos pequeños pulpos que salteó en la sartén bien caliente. Luego cocinó el pollo condimentado con salsa de soja junto con unos trozos de zapallo hasta que estuvieron bien dorados. El resto de los vegetales los hirvió por separado, las papas junto a las zanahorias, luego la espinaca y finalmente un par de brócolis. En otra sartén preparó un tamagoyaki que luego rellenó con la espinaca hervida. Finalmente preparó los bollos de arroz, dándole la famosa forma triangular y envolviendolos en las hojas de Nori.  
Mina sonrió satisfecha. Todo se veía delicioso y, lo más importante, había vuelto a sentirse relajada.  
Solo faltaba armar las cajas de Bento.  
La joven sacó dos cajas de la alacena y las colocó desarmadas sobre su mesa de trabajo. La suya era de color rojo con unas pequeñas flores de cerezo fileteadas en la tapa, la de Matt era una simple caja de plástico amarillo con las iniciales del chico grabadas con trazador negro. Mina comenzó lenta y cuidadosamente a colocar cada uno de los bocadillos en un orden particular, alternando cosas dulces con saladas, colocando los Onigiri a un lado y el pollo frito en otro, intercalando los vegetales junto con las salchichas y las papas mezcladas con las zanahorias.  
Al terminar su tarea cerró cuidadosamente las tapas, colocó el par de palillos sobre cada una de las cajas y las envolvió con las servilletas que usarían como mantel durante el almuerzo. Mina estaba satisfecha, ademas todavia tenia algo de tiempo libre.  
Comenzó a limpiar la cocina mientras el Pad que había quedado sobre la mesa del comedor informaba que ya eran las siete de la mañana, hora de prepararse para ir a la escuela.  
Al terminar de limpiar todos los utensilios de la cocina se quitó la vieja remera y se vistió con el mameluco que usaban como uniforme escolar. Era un simple uniforme de mantenimiento, nada que ver con los preciosos uniformes escolares que las chicas de su edad llevaban en las escuelas privadas que salian en los mangas que leía. La joven suspiró y se calzó los zapatos, solo faltaba tomar su bolso y meter el Bento dentro. Entonces recordó que no había leído el otro mensaje.  
Era de Ralph, seguramente en respuesta al correo que le enviara la noche anterior antes de acostarse.

Re:Gracias por lo de esta tarde

Me alegra que la hayan pasado bien chicos. Estaba algo preocupado por tu reacción al final de la canción de Matt, pero tu mensaje me ha dejado mucho más tranquilo. Lo que me esta preocupando un poco es como vayan a tomar esos dos extranjeros lo que sucede con las habilidades de Matt. Para quien no esté acostumbrado a la manipulación y uso de la energía del canto estas cosas pueden parecer… bueno, ya sabes; mágicas y misteriosas. Me sentiria mas tranquilo si Evans habla con esos dos y elimina todas las dudas que puedan tener.  
Con respecto a tu amigo y al otro idiota del calabozo, vuelvo a repetirte lo que te dije el otro dia: no hay chances de que activen ese robot. Los Queadlunn Rau no tienen mandos o interfaz que pueda ser manejada por un humano micronizado, a diferencia de otras armaduras Zentradis no tienen botones o palancas que empujar, son una armadura de cuerpo completo que se amolda al cuerpo de las Meltran como una segunda piel… es más; ¡Ni siquiera yo podría usar esa cosa! ¡Soy demasiado grande para esas estrechisimas cabinas femeninas!  
Espero que esto te tranquilice Mina, esos dos no podrán salir de la Colonia, al menos no en esa armadura.

Ralph.

Mina suspiró aliviada. Tal vez era otro de los proyectos locos de Will y realmente había cero posibilidades de que esa cosa saliese al Campo con Matt dentro. El problema era la mirada de su amigo cuando se lo confesó. Matt hablaba muy enserio y Mina lo conocía demasiado bien.  
Will podía hacer castillos en el aire, pero Matt se tomaba en serio sus metas.  
Tomó las cajas de Bento y las puso en su bolso, luego recogió el envase de leche que todavía tenía la mitad del contenido y lo vertió en el recipiente donde le daba de beber a Gubaba.  
—¡Nos vemos mas tarde Gú! —saludó en dirección a la habitación. A través de la puerta entreabierta creyó percibir un ligero temblor en la larga oreja del animalito, pero por lo demás siguió durmiendo como si nada.  
Guardó su Pad en el bolsillo del traje y tomando el canasto de ropa sucia salió al pasillo, donde Akemi ya estaba esperándola, bostezando apoyada contra la pared.


	72. Chapter 72

El transporte se deslizaba en silencio por el enorme túnel de energia dimensional que se formaba durante el salto FOLD. Virya contemplaba el familiar espectáculo sin ningun interes particular, pensando intensamente en lo que les esperaba allá delante, donde los colores se fundían en una especie de luz blanquecina que parpadeaba intermitentemente.  
Llevaban casi una hora de salto, muy probablemente Kreegan ya hubiese comenzado el ataque suicida a la retaguardia del Ejército de Supervisión. Según había entendido, el ataque de Dortrad-Jen no se produciría hasta varias horas después, cuando el grueso de las tropas enemigas se encontrasen dentro del espacio dimensional y sus superfortalezas sean un blanco fácil para el ataque de pinzas de las dos flotas Zentradi.  
Semejante nivel de coordinación entre tantos millones de naves la fascinaba, aunque sabia que esa clase de pensamientos no venían de la Virya original; ahora eran varias versiones de si misma quienes habitaban su cuerpo, cada una con una voz particular que podía sobreponerse a las demás según la situación lo requiriese. Ahora que estaba inmóvil en su armadura a merced de las sacudidas que el viaje FOLD le propinaba, solo podía pensar en estrategias o recursos, lo que sea que le proporcionara una ventaja táctica sobre el combate por venir, un combate donde las superarian numéricamente y que para colmo de males encontraba al escuadrón con sus capacidades mermadas por la falta de una guerrera experimentada.  
Maya, era buena si, pero no estaba lista.  
El primer combate de una guerrera era una experiencia que se recordaba para toda la vida. Era una lástima que Maya hubiese aparecido justo en ese momento, sus chances de sobrevivir eran….   
—Cercanas a cero. —susurró en su cabeza la voz de la Virya Archivista.   
Exacto, era virtualmente imposible que sobreviviera. ¿Debería incluir la muerte prematura de Maya en sus planes de batalla? Todo dependia que que tan lejos estuviesen los Archivistas de ambos grupos rivales. Si Maya se separaba del grupo y se alejaba del combate principal tal vez podría sobrevivir lo suficiente como para que los números se balancearan a su favor. 

Un sutil cambio a su alrededor la trajo de vuelta. Virya comprendió inmediatamente que el FOLD llegaba a su fin. La burbuja que los rodeaba había empezado a perder la energía que los mantenía aislados de lo que sea que habia ahi afuera.  
La guerrera miró hacia delante, hacia la luz blanca que se acercaba.  
Podía ver algo allá, una serie de puntos luminosos al final del túnel, pálidos aun, pero haciéndose más brillantes a medida que se acercaban.  
Virya levantó el puño cerrado y luego de mantenerlo un par de segundos en alto lo abrió , agitando los dedos de la armadura. Sabía perfectamente que el resto del escuadrón había comprendido la orden y más valía que Maya también o no sobreviviría ni un segundo en el campo de batalla.  
Las distorsiones visuales temblaron y comenzaron a converger sobre si mismas. Virya respiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia adelante… tres, dos, uno… ¡Ya!

El transporte atravesó la estela de energía que marcaba el sitio donde el Espacio-Tiempo había sido rasgado por la salida del FOLD, inmediatamente fué recibido por media docena de descargas de energía.   
El escuadrón de Virya se desplegó en todas direcciones, esquivando fácilmente los disparos enemigos, protegidas por las ondas FOLD que aún permanecían brillando contra la negrura del espacio.  
Tal y como lo había predicho, los dos escuadrones de Raus se lanzaron a la persecución de las recién llegadas.  
Incluso con toda la experiencia de Virya en combate, luchar contra otro escuadrón de élite era algo completamente diferente. Las reglas del combate normal no se aplicaban, cada guerrera era una máquina mortífera, sin puntos flojos que explotar, sin posibilidad de subestimar, cada movimiento debía ser contrarrestado al instante o la muerte sobrevendría al siguiente segundo.  
Las dos Capitanes se lanzaron contra ella, acelerando al máximo los propulsores de sus armaduras, Azul y Verde brillante, como dos relámpagos que danzaban a su alrededor.  
Virya aceptó el baile y entró al abrazo mortal que los giros cerrados y fintas certeras requerían.  
Las fuerzas G eran terribles, aplastaban a las guerreras contra el fondo y los lados de sus armaduras, hacían que sus cuerpos se estirasen y contrajeran de forma que los trajes de soporte vital apenas podían mantener la circulación de la sangre en los niveles apenas tolerables para el poderoso cuerpo Meltran.  
Las vueltas eran cada vez más cerradas, era imposible mantener a una de sus rivales sobre la mira de las armas sin descuidar exponer una mínima parte de su propia armadura al fuego de su compañera. Virya se sentía viva, mas viva que nunca. Era el combate que habia estado esperando desde siempre.  
Una dos, tres veces vió los disparos pasar a escasos centímetros de su Rau. Las velocidades que las tres guerreras estaban experimentado desafiaban toda experiencia o conocimiento previo. Se trataba de un combate único e irrepetible y por eso Virya lo disfrutaba. Sintió el calor subiendo por su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo furioso en el pecho, la respiración intensa, su cuerpo era una máquina perfecta, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, lo que estaba diseñada para hacer.  
La batalla.  
No lo vió, pero lo sientió. Rika  
Habia sido la primera en morir. ¿Como? Simplemente sintió, o mejor dicho, dejó de sentir su presencia. El espacio giraba a su alrededor tan rápido que era imposible saber cual de las decenas de explosiones que las rodeaban eran la del Rau de la chica muerta.   
¿Habría podido abatir alguno de los enemigos? ¿Estaria alguna de las otras chicas luchando contra dos enemigos extra? La respuesta vino demasiado pronto en forma de rafagas de proyectiles en dos direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Ahora eran cuatro los enemigos tras ella.  
Bien.  
Virya siguió moviéndose, más rápido, más violentamente que antes. Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente en busca de los vectores de las armas que rasgaban el espacio alrededor de ella. Cada rayo de energía que erraba el blanco le daba a Virya la posición exacta del enemigo, pero esa información solo era útil por unas centésimas de segundos.  
Abatió a uno de los Raus de un disparo en la cabeza mientras esquivaba otros tres dirigidos a su pecho. Varias marcas negras aparecieron en el rojo brillante del blindaje, había estado demasiado cerca.  
Todo el frente de su visión se llenó de puntos rojos. Misiles.  
No la preocupaban los misiles, eran armas muy previsibles, una vez que sabias como volaba uno, los conocías a todos. No importaba si eran diez o veinte, o más de cincuenta como parecían ser los que venían hacia ella desde todas direcciones.   
Virya se pasó la lengua por los labios y cargó hacia los misiles.  
Las espirales verdes se contrajeron sobre ella. Su velocidad era tan alta que los propulsores de esas armas simples no podían corregir sus vectores de velocidad lo suficientemente rápido. Para compensar eso, solían explotar antes de tiempo con la esperanza de impactar algo con la metralla producida.  
Aún estaba recibiendo disparos de sus tres perseguidores, pero incluso ellas debían compensar el movimiento salvaje del Rau que zigzagueaba erráticamente entre el enjambre de misiles. La velocidad del Rau de Virya era tal que su estela parecía otro misil más, salvo que sus giros eran más cerrados, casi formando esquinas y ángulos extraños en medio del pandemonio de explosiones, estelas y rayos de energía.  
El Rau que se había unido a la batalla tuvo que esquivar uno de los misiles y eso le dió a Virya las décimas de segundo necesarias para partirlo en dos de un disparo de su cañón de energía.   
—Dos. —dijo Virya satisfecha. El sudor había comenzado a sobrepasar la capacidad de su casco de mantenerla fresca y decenas de gotitas perlaban su rostro, pero Virya no se sentía cansada en absoluto. Parecía que su cuerpo recién estaba entrando en calor.  
Reanudó el combate con los dos Raus, Azul y verde, giraban tan rápido que a veces los colores se confundian los unos con los otros.  
Captó una imagen fugaz en su ojo derecho: el transporte donde Exsedol permanecía encerrado aun estaba intacto, ningún enemigo lo había considerado como algo que valiese la pena. ¿Habría Maya destruido a los dos Archivistas enemigos?   
Más explosiones, decenas. A su alrededor volaban los misiles ¿Serían de Tyna? Ella solía disparar sus misiles en el medio del combate, como forma de distracción.  
Volvió su atención hacia el Rau Verde, sus movimientos eran sutilmente diferentes de los de su compañera Azul. Era evidente que sólo se habían puesto de acuerdo en abatirla de cualquier forma y no estaban coordinando sus ataques… lo que era una suerte. Si realmente fueran una pareja de su escuadrón su coordinación sería perfecta, tan perfecta que podrian…  
Fanra acababa de morir. Virya se atrevió a mirar en la dirección de la explosión, arriesgándose a recibir un disparo por la espalda. Ahí estaba el Queadluun gris de Fanra, o lo que quedaba de él.   
—Dos. —dijo apretando los dientes. Había perdido dos camaradas en un mismo dia. Inconcebible.  
Se obligó a concentrarse en su batalla, a esquivar el fuego enemigo. Algo algo estaba cambiando, algo había cambiado.  
Tyna dió un grito al morir. La pobre chica no pudo mantener el silencio de radio que Virya había impuesto para la misión. Si hubiese sido en otra ocasión se habría molestado mucho. Esta vez no. Su grito fue como si uno de los cientos de rayos que pasaban a su alrededor le hubiese impactado en el pecho. Pero no, Virya seguía combatiendo, seguía viva. Rika no, ya no podría luchar nunca más, solo quedaban tres miembros de su escuadrón.  
—Y sin embargo lo sabías. —Dijo una voz en su cabeza, era la voz de Virya, la estratega, la Meltran Comandante que creaba planes en su cerebro. —Sabias que habría bajas.  
—¡No así, no las tres en una sola batalla! —contestó Virya apretando los dientes.  
—¿Tres? Mis registros indican que son Cuatro. —contestó la Virya Archivista al mismo tiempo que la presencia de Kiria se apagaba de su mente.  
—¡No! —gritó Virya sintiendo que el universo explotaba a su alrededor. —¡No! —volvió a gritar mientras giraba furiosamente para enfrentar a los cinco enemigos que la rodeaban.  
—¿Cinco contra Uno? —pareció preguntarse a sí misma la Virya Comandante. —Eso se ve muy mal. ¿Cuales son las chances…?  
—Yo diría de Trescientos Cuarenta y Ocho a Uno. —respondió Virya Archivista de forma calmada. —Si, esas serian las probabilidades.. aunque deberíamos insertar algunas variables más ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo Virya no es una Meltran común..  
Una terrible sacudido la arrancó de aquella conversación sin sentido dentro de su cabeza. Su armadura estaba quieta.  
Cuatro Raus enemigos la tenían inmovilizada, sujetando fuertemente cada una de sus extremidades. Frente a ella, los Rau Azul y Verde flotaban a unos escasos veinte metros de su cabina mientras apuntaban los cañones de sus brazos hacia su pecho.  
—No disparan. —dijo la Virya Archivista. —¿Será que…?  
—Es evidente. —respondió la Virya Comandante. —Saben que en cuanto nos destruyan ambas volverán a ser enemigos, quién dispare primero será la siguiente en morir.  
—Mmm… —pareció meditar la Virya Archivista. —Sería muy simple si se pusieran de acuerdo en disparar al unísono.  
—Son simples guerreras. —dijo la Virya Comandante. —No tienen esa capacidad de razonamiento. No son como nosotras.  
Virya gritó y se sacudió, pero su armadura no tenía la fuerza suficiente para librarse de los cuatro Raus, era imposible.  
La guerrera suspiró y se rindió, no había nada por hacer. Soltó los mandos al final de cada brazo y se inclinó hacia atrás, apartando la vista de la pantalla y los indicadores de daño que parpadeaban por toda la cabina. Ahora solo veía el techo, iluminado tenuemente por las luces rojas de las alarmas.   
Cerró los ojos.  
Su cuerpo se había relajado, como si el hecho de abandonar la lucha hubiese liberado toda la presión contenida y los músculos simplemente se apagaran al unísono. Era hasta reconfortante.  
—Interesante. —dijo la Virya Archivista. —Estoy segura que esta situación sería una experiencia muy interesante para el Archivista Exsedol… no debe tener ni siquiera un registro sobre algo similar a esto en todos esos datos y memorias que guarda en su cabeza.  
—Es una situación muy particular. —opinó la Virya Comandante. —Una situación en que ninguna de las tres puede hacer nada. ¿No es así?  
—Coincido. Ni la inteligencia de Kreegan o el conocimiento de Exsedol, ni siquiera la agilidad de Virya la Meltran puede salvarnos ahora…. pero tal vez….  
—¿Tal vez?  
—¿Ya lo has olvidado Virya? —dijeron las voces en su cabeza.  
Si, claro que lo había olvidado. Habían pasado tantos ciclos que se había acostumbrado a esa parte desconocida y extraña. Pero era cierto, las voces tenían razón, no podía desconocer la totalidad de las partes que la formaban.  
Virya la Meltran, Virya la Comandante, Virya la Archivista.  
Virya la Zentran.  
La presencia de Tyna se desvaneció en medio de una explosión en su cabeza y borró todo resto de dudas que podía albergar.  
Abrió los ojos que ahora eran rojos como la sangre. Necesitaba ser fuerte, necesitaba superar los límites de su cuerpo y solo había una forma.  
Sintió la cosa entre sus piernas, la cosa que colgaba y no tenía nombre, la cosa que ocultaba cada vez que cambiaba su traje de vuelo y había alguna compañera cerca. La parte extraña… la cosa Zentran.  
Su corazón comenzó a latir diferente, lo sentía retumbar en el pecho con un sonido extraño, como si de pronto bombeara un volumen mayor de sangre.  
Sintió la sangre fluyendo hacia abajo, llenado la cosa, inflandola. El traje apretaba su entrepierna, aplastando la cosa contra el tejido del traje de vuelo…. algo terrible estaba sucediendo.   
—Testosterona. —dijo Virya Archivista de pronto con una voz extraña, más gruesa. —Nuestro cuerpo está produciendo Testosterona! —repitió sin saber lo que significaba la palabra.  
Su cuerpo tembló y los músculos se expandieron de pronto, violentamente, como la cosa en su entrepierna.  
—!Este es el poder de los Zentran! —exclamó la Virya Comandante. —¡Ahora tienes todo el poder de los Zentradi en tus manos!

—Fanra  
—Rika  
—Kiria  
—Tyna

Virya repitió sus nombres. —Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna. Los repitió una y otra vez. —Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna.Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna.Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna.  
El silencio en el campo de batalla era total. Solo la voz de Virya se escuchaba por el canal de comunicaciones general.  
—Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna. Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna. Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna  
Solo repetía sus nombres, como si las palabras tuvieran otro significado, algo más que unos simple sonidos que servían para crear los nombres de sus compañeras.  
—Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna. —Repitió Virya, modulando la voz, a veces más aguda, a veces más grave.

A varios kilometros de ahi, en el transporte que había quedado olvidado fuera del campo de batalla, Exsedol se sobresaltó.  
Escuchaba a Virya a través del canal de comunicaciones, así como lo hacía el resto de las guerreras que en ese momento aún combatían entre ellas.  
—De-Deculture! —exclamó mientras su cabeza temblaba violentamente.   
Lo que estaba haciendo Virya… no estaba simplemente recitando los nombres de sus compañeras muertas en batalla… la forma de decir cada nombre, de modular la voz… no, no podía ser. 

Virya apenas entraba en la cabina del Queadluun Rau. Su cuerpo se había expandido en todas direcciones debido al repentino crecimiento de su masa muscular. Sin perder un momento, presa de un frenesí de violencia insospechado, movió su cuerpo como nunca creyó poder hacerlo.  
Virya volvió a combatir.  
Acaso su fuerza se trasmitió de alguna forma al Rau o fueron sus propios músculos los que movieron brazos y piernas de la armadura. La repentina violencia desatada por el movimiento de su nuevo cuerpo tomó por sorpresa a los Queadluuns que la sujetaban de los brazos.   
Con la mano izquierda aplastó la cabeza de uno de ellos hasta que vió como la sangre de quien estuviese en la cabina salía a borbotones por entre el metal retorcido. Con el brazo derecho arrastró a la otra impotente armadura de forma que recibió de inmediato los disparos de los Raus Azul y Verde, quienes reaccionaron de inmediato al despertar de Virya.  
Pero no lo suficientemente rápido..  
Su improvisado escudo explotó de inmediato, pero esas milésimas de segundos de confusión extra bastaron para que los demás Raus soltaran sus piernas y Virya pudiera salvar la distancia que la separaba de la armadura Verde, cuyo brazo aun estaba disparando hacia el lugar donde momentos antes estuviera la inofensiva Virya.  
Creyó escuchar el “Debura!” de la piloto mientras su puño se introducía sin resistencia en la cabina y soltaba una descarga completa sobre el rostro de la desdichada.  
La explosión la hizo retroceder, pero ya no importaba. Sintió el cañón del Rau Azul dirigirse hacia ella y no había forma de esquivar el ataque, estaba demasiado cerca…  
El rayo verde cruzó perpendicularmente al Queadluun Azul. Virya vio incrédula como la energía que había comenzado a calentar el cañón del arma que apuntaba a su cabeza se apagaba de pronto, la explosión del Rau vino segundos más tarde.  
Maya y Melia habían llegado, contagiadas por la violencia de Virya, descargando sus armas sobre los restantes enemigos ahora desorientados por la muerte de sus Capitanes, convirtiendo el campo de batalla en un caos de fuego y sangre.


	73. Chapter 73

—¿Funes? —preguntó atónito Evans.  
—Así es —respondió Amanda. —Usted parece ser la última persona que habló con él en esta Colonia.  
El hombre se rascó la cabeza confundido. —Pero eso… eso habrá sido hace casi siete u ocho años Amanda…. no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces.  
La Capitán chasqueó la lengua disgustada. —Mierda.  
Evans dejó el Pad sobre la repisa donde varios instrumentales médicos yacían acomodados en perfecto orden. Todo el consultorio médico estaba reluciente y en excelentes condiciones. —Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba nombrar a Funes.—dijo el médico cruzándose de brazos. —¿Por qué lo buscas justo ahora…? ¿Es por…?  
—Virya. —respondió la mujer. —Necesito saber mas sobre esa Meltran.  
—Virya. —repitió Evans pensativo. —Otra vez el fantasma de esa guerrera. Dime Amanda ¿Enserio quieres seguir con esto? Si la Directora…  
—La Directora me ha dado su voto de confianza en lo que a manejar esta operación y todos sus detalles respecta. —dijo cortando secamente al médico.  
Evans suspiró y movió la cabeza resignado. —Como sea, no es asunto mío Capitán, pero con respecto a Funes, si sigue escondido en el Interior como parece dudo mucho que pueda encontrarlo… asumiendo que siga vivo por supuesto.  
Amanda había permanecido apoyada en el marco de la puerta del consultorio todo el tiempo. De pronto echó una mirada al pasillo y al comprobar que no había nadie entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
—Las comunicaciones con la Red Galaxy están cortadas —dijo tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Evans. —Puede ser cuestión de días o tal vez un mes entero de incomunicación como la última vez, no puedo arriesgarme a quedar sin información, no en un momento como este.  
El hombre asintió con gravedad. —Entiendo. Aún así recurrir a Funes… digo, él no está completamente en sus cabales. ¿Recuerdas?  
—Lo se. —contestó la mujer mientras acomodaba la gran trenza sobre su regazo. —Espero que estos años de soledad no lo hayan trastocado aún más.  
Evans tomó asiento en su sillón y apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio, como si en realidad estuviese discutiendo un diagnóstico complicado con una paciente querida. —¿Por qué la prisa?  
Amanda miró fijamente al médico antes de responder. —Tenemos la localización de la armadura, pero con el caos en que quedó el Campo luego del incidente del otro día no estaremos seguros de la posición por mucho tiempo.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Con cada colisión, cada rebote de las incontables piezas que hay ahí fuera, cada vez será más difícil calcular la posición con respecto a la última localización conocida.  
—Entiendo. —dijo Evans reclinándose hacia atrás. —Pero el transporte no estará reparado hasta dentro de dos semanas.   
—Enviaré un Drone de Observación. —respondió la mujer. —Si no puedo rescatarla al menos obtendré imágenes claras de esa armadura y solo Funes puede darme las respuestas que necesito.  
Evans se cruzó de brazos y miró con atención el rostro de Amanda, como si tratara de penetrar en los incomprensibles pensamientos de la mujer. Suspiró profundamente y miró hacia una de las paredes, donde una lámina colgada de la pared representaba un esquema de las entrañas la Rainbow, dibujada como si un cuchillo la hubiese cortado al medio. Había cientos, tal vez miles de pasajes, escotillas, cubiertas y recintos de todo tipo.  
—El Interior es un maldito Laberinto. —dijo Evans. —Si Funes no quiere ser encontrado da por seguro que no lo lograrás.   
Amanda miró la lámina con interés. —Tass puede localizarlo. Hal puede enviar uno o todos sus drones de infiltración dentro del laberinto. Tenemos el equipo y el personal adecuado, podremos encontrarlo si nos lo proponemos.  
El hombre asintió. Tass, Hal, incluso el idiota de Will, eran jóvenes extremadamente talentosos, cada uno de ellos un verdadero experto en el área que los apasionaba.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo. —Revisaré mis notas de hace ocho años atrás a ver si encuentro algo de relevancia que nos permita ubicarlo. Te enviaré un mensaje si encuentro algo. —mientras decía esto volvió a inclinarse sobre el escritorio a la vez que extendía las manos sobre un rectángulo de madera más oscura que el resto. Un teclado holográfico se elevó desde la superficie y se colocó a la altura de las manos del médico.  
—Algo….. más. —dijo Amanda algo dubitativa.  
—¿Que cosa?  
—Es sobre… —una serie de golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.  
—Disculpa. —dijo Evans levantándose del sillón. —Es Hitomi, ya lleva un rato esperando.   
La puerta se abrió despacio y una joven de veinte años se asomó tímidamente por la puerta. —¿Doctor Evans..? —preguntó.  
—Pasa Hitomi, adelante, ya estaba terminando.  
La joven entró al consultorio seguida de su pareja. Se sorprendieron al ver a la Capitán Amanda en la habitación y la saludaron cordialmente.  
—Buenos días Hitomi. —respondió Amanda al saludo mientras se ponía de pie. —¿Cómo está esa bebé?  
La joven sonrió tímidamente mientras acariciaba su prominente vientre. —Ya estoy entrando al Octavo mes. —dijo.  
—¿Ya has elegido el nombre?   
—Aún no, estamos en eso. —dijo con una risa mientras miraba a su pareja, quien la abrazó dulcemente. —Tenemos un par que nos gustan mucho pero nos cuesta decidirnos por uno.  
—Estoy segura que elegirás uno bonito. —respondió la mujer mientras se calzaba la gorra de Capitana y se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Perdón por robarles a Evans un rato, ahora los dejo tranquilos.  
La pareja saludó con una pequeña reverencia y Amanda salió de la clínica con mas preguntas que respuestas. Al menos la visita no había sido del todo en vano. Ver ese diagrama en el consultorio de Evans le había dado una idea.  
Un transporte eléctrico estaba aparcado en la entrada de la Clínica. La mujer se subió al asiento del acompañante mientras extraía el Pad de su bolsillo y marcaba una serie de instrucciones.  
—¿Volvemos a La Torre? —preguntó Dan mientras se acariciaba la barba.  
—Aún no. —dijo levantando la vista. —Llévame a las barracas.  
Dan levantó una ceja con un gesto de sorpresa, pero Amanda no le prestó atención y siguió concentrada en la pantalla del aparato. —Entendido. —dijo mientras consultaba la ruta al ascensor más cercano y ponía en marcha el vehículo.

\----------------------

El ruido fue ensordecedor. Hal y Nix dieron un salto y casi dieron vuelta la mesa donde estaban sentados charlando durante el desayuno.  
—¡Ralph! —Gritó Hal encaramándose a la barandilla que delimitaba la cubierta donde los operarios descansaban o preparaban el trabajo de escritorio.  
Ante él se abría un espacio enorme, de unos treinta metros de altura, ochenta de anchura y más de un centenar de metros de lado. Parecia mas un dique para reparar buques mercantes que una oficina, sin embargo ese era el lugar donde Ralph trabajaba dentro de la Colonia.  
El gigante estaba agachado, recogiendo algo que se había caído al suelo y había producido el terrible estruendo.  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Hal mientras veía a la mole de su compañero incorporarse hasta que su rostro estuvo varios metros por encima del piso de la pasarela.  
—Si, no pasa nada, solo se me cayeron las tenazas.  
Hal soltó una maldición y volvió a la mesa donde Nix estaba levantando las tazas y papeles que se había caído durante el alboroto.   
Ralph miró la enorme herramienta. No sabia como, pero se habia distraido una fracción de segundo y el enorme objeto se había simplemente deslizado de su mano. Era una suerte que el piso de los lugares por donde Ralph tenía asignado el paso estuvieran prohibidos para el resto de los operarios. Cualquiera de las herramientas que manipulaba el gigante pesaban varias toneladas y un simple casco de seguridad no bastaría para evitar una muerte horrible. Ralph suspiró y colocó las enormes tenazas en un nicho de la pared de metal.   
—Dos accidentes de trabajo consecutivos. —dijo Nix mientras levantaba las sillas. —Eso es un record hasta para ti Ralph.  
—¿Dos? Crei que fueron tres.  
—Cuatro si contamos la travesura de Will. —dijo Hal vertiendo café en la taza vacía. —Adiós al bono extra de seguridad laboral de este mes.  
El gigante suspiró y levantó el enorme traje espacial que usaba para salir al campo. —¡Gancho! —gritó.  
Desde el techo un enorme brazo de grúa se desplegó y un guinche descendió unos cuantos metros hasta la altura del enorme operario. Ralph tomó el pesado traje y pasó el enorme gancho de metal por una anilla especial destinado a colgarlo de la grúa. —!Subelo! —volvió a gritar.  
La grúa se puso en movimiento y el traje se elevó hasta quedar suspendido a varios metros por encima del suelo. Ralph tomó una enorme lámpara de mano, probablemente una luz de guia de alguna fragata o carguero espacial y se puso a examinar el traje en busca de daños.  
—¿Como se ve eso? —preguntó Nix encaramándose a la barandilla.  
Ralph murmuró algo entre dientes y deslizó su mano por el tejido que formaba la parte delantera del traje. —Esto parece un puercoespín. —dijo. —Hay esquirlas de metal por todos lados.  
—No me extraña, de no haber sido por el pedazo de casco que nos protegió ahora estariamos definitivamente muertos ahí afuera. —exclamó Hal mientras bebía un sorbo de café. Ambos trabajadores contemplaron en silencio como el gigante tomaba un enorme cepillo compuesto por miles de alambres y repasaba varias veces las partes exteriores del traje. Una brillante lluvia de esquirlas y fragmentos metálicos pronto comenzó a caer desde lo alto.   
Todo el proceso duró unos quince minutos. Luego de cerciorarse que no había más fragmentos clavados Ralph tomó un gran trozo de lo que parecía ser un pedazo de carbón y comenzó a hacer marcas circulares alrededor de los hoyos más importantes del traje.  
Nix dió un silbido de sorpresa cuando Ralph dibujó el décimo quinto círculo sobre la trama. —Eso tiene más agujeros que tus calzoncillos Ralph.  
El gigante retrocedió y observó con cuidado el entramado de marcas que cubría todo el frente del traje. —La espalda no tiene marcas. —dijo. —Pero el frente va a llevar un buen rato para emparchar ¿Como estamos de Resina Polymerica?  
—Debe quedar la mitad de un barril y hay otro cerrado en depósito. —respondió Hal bajando la vista del Pad que había consultado.  
—Tsss! —exclamó Nix. —Y la Rio Grande acaba de irse….   
—Nos será suficiente con un barril. —dijo Ralph. —Denme una mano con el casco.  
Hal y Nix se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a una enorme plataforma móvil a un lado de la cubierta. Hal activó la consola de control y las enormes barreras de seguridad se abrieron a cada lado, dejando sitio para que Nix empujara dentro un caballete hecho de una estructura de tubos que estaba montado sobre ruedas de acero.   
—Listo Ralph.  
El gigante levantó el casco del traje de vuelo y esperó que la plataforma bajara hasta la altura de su pecho, entonces lo ubicó con cuidado boca arriba sobre el caballete. En cuanto hubo retrocedido unos pasos Hal volvió a activar la barrera y la plataforma volvió a la altura de la cubierta del personal Microniano.  
Una vez arriba, Hal ayudó a Nix a meterse dentro del casco usando una escalera plegable.   
—¿Y? —preguntó Ralph al cabo de varios minutos.  
Nix asomó la cabeza por el borde del casco mientras sostenía la linterna con la que había estado examinando el interior del equipo. —Se ve bien, nada parece haber penetrado la capa interior.  
Hal asintió y miró con cara de preocupación el exterior abollado del casco. —Me gustaría hacer una prueba de hermeticidad en el tanque seis, por las dudas. —dijo.  
—¿Crees que es necesario? —preguntó Nix sentándose en el borde.  
—Por supuesto que es necesario. La seguridad es prioridad total en esta instalación.... espero que no lo hayan olvidado —dijo la voz de Amanda.  
Los dos hombres se dieron vuelta sorprendidos mientras Ralph fruncía el ceño. ¿Amanda en las Barracas? Eso no podía ser.  
—Buenos días caballeros. —saludó la Capitán entrando a la cubierta. Nix saltó como pudo fuera del casco y se ubicó al lado de su amigo mientras Ralph se adelantaba hasta que su enorme rostro estuvo justo detrás de sus colegas.  
—¿Como estas de tus heridas Ralph? —preguntó mientras se detenía frente a los hombres.  
El gigante sonrió. —Como nuevo Jefa. —dijo inflando el pecho.  
Amanda se cruzó de brazos y asintió. —Excelente, porque tengo un trabajo para ti.  
Los tres hombres se miraron. —¿Acaso hacemos otra cosa que no sea trabajar para ti? —preguntó Nix pero la broma no pareció divertir a nadie. —Lo siento. —murmuró avergonzado.  
Amanda ignoró el comentario del hombre y continuó mirando fijamente a Ralph. —necesito que traigas un container del depósito central, es un clase 4, código CM-666  
—CM-666, lo tengo. —dijo Ralph. —¿A donde lo llevo?  
—Tráelo aquí.  
—¿Aquí mismo? —preguntó Hal confuso mientras Ralph se alejaba de la plataforma en dirección a la compuerta de salida.  
—Necesito estar a nivel del piso. —dijo señalando la cabina de control que sobresalía unos metros de la plataforma. —¿Puedes bajarnos Hal?  
El hombre se rascó la cabeza. —Es contra el protocolo de seguridad bajar al nivel del piso cuando Ralph está trabajando. —respondió.  
—Es bueno saber que al menos mis hombres saben las reglas. —dijo la mujer. —Es una orden.  
Hal se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la cabina mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible. Nix suspiró y se encaminó hacia el guardarropas mientras Amanda contemplaba el enorme casco dado vuelta sobre su soporte.  
—Al menos póngase esto, jefa. —exclamó Nix alcanzado un casco de seguridad amarillo a la mujer. —Hoy quiero estar con la conciencia limpia.  
Amanda aceptó el casco y quitándose la gorra se lo ajustó firmemente a la cabeza. Nix comprobó que estuviera bien seguro e inmediatamente se puso el propio. —Todo listo. —exclamó levantando el pulgar, señal que Hal esperaba para iniciar el descenso de la plataforma.  
Las puertas que daban al pasillo de acceso se cerraron automáticamente para evitar que un visitante inoportuno callera al vacio mientras la plataforma estaba en el lugar más bajo. Una vez que estuvieron aislados toda la cubierta comenzó a descender lentamente los diez metros que la separaban del fondo del recinto.  
El procedimiento tardó varios minutos. Cuando finalmente toda la cubierta llegó al nivel del suelo con un estruendo las barandillas se plegaron sobre sí mismas y dejaron acceso total al enorme espacio vacío. Amanda fue la primera en bajar. Caminó un par de metros por la cubierta metálica mientras examinaba con curiosidad el techo. De pronto se detuvo y bajando la vista observó un sitio donde las enormes placas del metal se había hundido varios centímetros dejando un enorme desnivel de casi metro y medio de diámetro. La mujer observó el agujero y luego miró a los hombres como exigiendo una explicación pero Hal y Nix miraban distraídos el techo y parecieron no darse cuenta… o al menos fingieron no hacerlo.   
Para entonces el estruendo causado por las pisadas de Ralph era ya audible al fondo del recinto. Al cabo de un minuto toda la pared posterior del dique se elevó y Ralph entró llevando un enorme contenedor en sus brazos.  
—Se supone que tenías que usar un carro para mover esas cosas. —lo amonestó Hal.  
Ralph no respondió y se limitó a depositar la pesada carga en el centro del dique, bien lejos de los tres pequeños micronianos que lo observaban con admiración.  
A pesar de la seguridad del gigante era obvio que el esfuerzo lo había agotado. Después de todo el contenedor era enorme; diez metros de largo por seis de ancho y cuatro de alto. Estaba pintado de naranja como todos los contenedores estándar de mercancías de ese tipo y tenía las marcas de identificación algo gastadas por el uso.  
—CM-666 —dijo Ralph. —Aquí lo tienes.  
Amanda avanzó hacia el contenedor mientras extraía su Pad. Luego de consultar algo lo volvió a guardar y activó el panel de control de seguridad. Una vez que la pantalla se encendiera y un panel de números y letras apareciera frente a ella, marcó un código de seguridad y una serie de ecos resonaron dentro del mismo.  
—Listo, puedes abrirlo Ralph.  
El gigante se acercó y tomando los lados del contenedor tiró hacia arriba. Debajo había un bulto grande, envuelto con una lona gris.   
—No se queden parados ahí. —dijo la mujer señalando a los dos obreros.  
Nix y Hal asintieron y comenzaron a retirar las cuerdas que sujetaban la lona a la base del contenedor. En cuanto la última cuerda hubo sido soltada Ralph retiró la tela como si cambiara las sábanas una cama de su tamaño.  
El ruido que hizo Hal al caer sentado al piso fue casi tanto o más estruendoso que el de la herramienta de Ralph.


	74. Chapter 74

—Se acabó el tiempo!  
Silvia dejó la tiza electrónica en uno de los bolsillos de su guardapolvo mientras dirigía la vista hacia la fila de pupitres donde los chicos “grandes” habían finalizado su prueba escrita de Inglés. —Matt ¿Puedes recoger las hojas?  
El muchacho del cabello rojo asintió y tomando sus propias hojas se levantó del asiento. Mina, Akemi y Manuel recogieron las suyas y se las pasaron a Matt mientras este recorria los pupitres.  
—Gracias Matt. Ponlas sobre mi escritorio y apenas termine con cuarto Grado las corregiré.  
Mientras el joven cumplia la orden Manuel comenzó a reorganizar los pupitres de forma que volvieran a formar la gran mesa grupal que solían usar en las clases normales.   
—¿Como te fue? —preguntó Akemi a Manuel mientras empujaba las sillas para hacer lugar a las mesas.  
El joven suspiró resignado. —Todavía no logro comprender porque tenemos que estudiar inglés existiendo los malditos traductores universales. —dijo señalando el Pad de Akemi sobre su escritorio.  
La joven chasqueó la lengua. —Es bueno aprender otro idioma tonto, hace trabajar el lado opuesto del cerebro que usas para tu lengua natal.  
—Además. —agregó Mina, —Al contrario de una computadora, tu cabeza funciona las veinticuatro horas del dia Manu, y es mucho más fiable que una simple máquina.  
—Y ni hablar de la mejora substancial que logras cuando intentas cantar una canción en Inglés. —dijo Matt sentándose cansado en una de las sillas.   
Mina miró preocupada al joven. —¿Estas bien Matt?  
Manuel y Akemi tomaron asiento junto a sus amigos. —De seguro estuvo estudiando toda la noche. —dijo Akemi mientras guardaba su Pad en la mochila.   
—Y encima te perdiste de ver a la Inspectora con solo una toalla. —bromeó Manuel dando un codazo a su amigo. Akemi le arrojó una mirada amenazadora pero ni Matt ni Mina parecieron darse cuenta.  
—Como sea. —dijo Manuel cambiando de tema con tal de evitar las represalias de su amiga. —¿Cómo está tu mano Matt?  
El joven levantó la mano derecha y la mantuvo en alto para que sus amigos la examinaran. Se había quitado el vendaje y solo un pequeño enrojecimiento en los nudillos denotaban la presencia de la herida.  
—Se ve bien. —observó Akemi.  
El salón comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente. La profesora Silvia había accionado las cortinas de las ventanas que automáticamente se estaban bajando para proporcionar el ambiente adecuado para una presentación de imágenes.  
Una de las niñas de sexto grado se puso de pie y adelantándose hasta estar cerca del pizarrón/pantalla comenzó a dar una lección.

—El cúmulo globular de Brisingr se encuentra ubicado en la región periférica del Brazo Escudo Centauro, en el otro extremo de la Vía Láctea. Su exploración comenzó en el año 2025 dando como resultado el descubrimiento de más de veinte planetas habitables, muchos de ellos con poblaciones nativas de civilizaciones creadas por la Protocultura.  
La profesora Silvia asintió con la cabeza y dirigiendo la tiza hacia la pantalla hizo aparecer un diagrama del cúmulo de estrellas. —¿Puedes nombrar los planetas más importantes del cúmulo, Luci?  
La niña estaba visiblemente nerviosa, lentamente se dió vuelta para mirar la imagen y señaló con el dedo un par de estrellas que se encontraban resaltadas sobre el fondo oscuro. —Los principales mundos habitados son Windermere, Ragna, Vordor y As… Al… Alj…   
—Alshahal. —dijo Silvia divertida. —A mi también me costó aprenderlo.  
Los niños de la clase se rieron y Luci se sintió más relajada.

—Tu habilidad se vuelve cada vez más potente Matt. —dijo Akemi mientras señalaba las manos del joven. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo curaste los golpes de Ralph por y esta vez no solo fué una mejoría, creo que lo sanaste por completo.   
—¿Que sintieron? —preguntó el joven pelirrojo de pronto. —¿Notaron algo diferente esta vez?  
Manuel se cruzó de brazos intentando recordar la sensación. —No se como explicarlo exactamente. —dijo cerrando los ojos. —Se sintió diferente que otras veces, pero no puedo decir por que..  
—A mi me pasó igual. —comentó Akemi con interés. —La música era la misma de siempre, pero cuando cerré los ojos la sensación era diferente. ¿Evans estuvo probando algo nuevo?  
Matt sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —El Doctor no estaba ayer en el piano.   
De pronto Mina tomó la mano de Matt y la examinó con cuidado. —A ti no te hizo tanto efecto como a Ralph. —dijo preocupada.   
El contacto cálido de las manos de Mina hicieron que el joven se sonrojara de inmediato. Manuel y Akemi se rieron disimuladamente e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. —Deberías dar prioridad a tus propias heridas antes que a las de los demás Matt. —agregó.  
El joven se encogió de hombros y miró la pantalla del salón, donde Luci continuaba dando su lección sobre el Cúmulo Brisingr y sus curiosos habitantes. —¿Y tú qué sentistes, Mina? —preguntó cómo por casualidad.  
Ahora fue el turno de Mina de sonrojarse. Soltó la mano de su amigo colocó sus manos en el regazo. —Yo… también lo noté…. diferente Matt. —dijo dubitativa.   
El joven volvió la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Mina. Algo en la forma en que la chica lo miraba desató un cambio, una reacción en la mente de Matt. De pronto sintió algo que no había sentido nunca y el tiempo pareció detenerse.  
—¡Matt! —Silvia golpeó suavemente la cabeza del chico con el Pad. —Te estoy hablando.  
El joven reaccionó al golpe y levantó la vista confundido. —¿Que…?  
—Te pregunté si podrías nombrar algún producto del Cúmulo Brinsingr que hayas probado en la Colonia. —dijo ya resignada. —Olvidalo…. ¿Mina...?  
La joven suspiró, el momento mágico había pasado para siempre. —Las manzanas de Windermere. —dijo.  
—Muy bien, las manzanas del planeta Windermere son famosas en toda la Galaxia… ¿Alguien sabe porque...?  
Aparentemente nadie del salon lo sabía. Silvia escrutó uno a uno los rostros de sus alumnos pero al parecer ninguno de los chicos conocía la respuesta. —¿Nadie se anima a adivinar al menos?  
Silencio. Ahora fue el turno de la profesora Silvia de suspirar. —¿Mina?  
—Las manzanas que crecen en Windermere no se oxidan. —dijo la joven como mencionando algo que debía de ser conocimiento general.  
—¿Como? —preguntó Manuel mirando primero a Mina y luego a Silvia.   
La profesora asintió. —Las manzanas que la humanidad trajo desde La Tierra suelen oxidarse una vez que la fruta es pelada o cortada. La variedad que crece en el planeta Windermere sin embargo no tiene este problema y los gajos mantienen su color claro durante días sin necesidad de tratarlos con algún antioxidante.  
—En el bento de hoy puse algunos gajos de manzanas de Windermere. —dijo Mina sacando su caja de debajo de pupitre. —¿Quieren ver?  
Los niños se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor del grupo de bancos de los chicos grandes. Mina quito la tapa de su caja de Bento y procedió a mostrar a todos los delicados gajos de la manzana que había cortado de forma que parecieran pequeñas liebres. —Como ven el color del interior de la manzana sigue siendo el mismo que apenas cortada. —explicó Silvia a los niños.  
La vista de los exquisitos bocadillos produjo más de un rugir de estómago entre los alumnos, cosa que desató varias carcajadas entre los más pequeños.  
—Bueno. —dijo Silvia apagando la pantalla. —Ya que estamos todos con hambre y a la vista de semejante delicias ¿Que les parece si almorzamos ahora?  
Los chicos asintieron con varios gritos y comenzaron a sacar sus cajas y viandas para el almuerzo. Las luces se encendieron y las ventanas volvieron a abrirse para que la luz de las ventanas panoramicas entrase al aula.  
Mina tomó la caja de Matt y se la alcanzó mientras sacaba el mantel y ordenaba la mesa. El joven tomó su vianda con ambas manos sin apartar la mirada de su amiga,  
—¿Y ese planeta solo exporta Manzanas? —preguntó Akemi.  
Silvia miró a la joven y asintió lentamente. —Así es. Windermere es una sociedad con muy poco desarrollo industrial y casi todas sus exportaciones son derivados de la agricultura. Lamentablemente es una situación muy común en los planetas de la periferia.  
—¿”Lamentablemente”? —preguntó Matt intrigado con los palillos en la mano,  
Silvia asintió. —Porque es una de las prácticas favoritas del Gobierno Unificado para mantener el control de las economías fronterizas.  
—¿Control? —Akemi miró con curiosidad a la profesora mientras sacaba su comida de la lonchera. —¿Control económico?  
—Al mantener un gran desequilibrio de la balanza comercial entre lo que el planeta importa y lo que exporta se logra limitar el desarrollo de la sociedad. —explicó la maestra. —En el caso de Windermere, pocos recursos naturales y una sociedad estratificada del tipo feudal hacen que este tipo de presión comercial sea más efectiva todavía.  
—¿No hay un gobierno civil en Windermere? —preguntó Manuel.  
—Es una monarquía. —dijo Mina. —El Reino del Viento.  
—Que primitivo. —opinó Akemi mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich. —Aunque eso de un reino con princesas, caballeros y todo lo demás… suena muy pintoresco ¿No?  
Los demás asintieron pero Silvia frunció el ceño. —Windermere es un planeta con muchos problemas. —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Y los políticos no hacen nada para apaliarlos. Hay un gran descontento de la población debido a la presión que el Gobierno Unificado ejerce sobre los planetas de la periferia para que importen casi todos los bienes de consumo desde los planetas manufactureros cercanos a La Tierra. Ya hubo varios incidentes en el pasado y podrían escalar aún más en el futuro, además los Windermerenses tienen un gran factor militarista en su cultura, creo que el Gobierno Unificado debería cambiar su actitud con las demás razas hijas de la Protocultura o arriesgarse a rebeliones masivas a lo largo de toda la periferia de la Galaxia. Ya ocurrió así una vez con los Zentradi.  
Akemi y Matt asintieron en silencio. Manuel dejó sus palillos a un lado y miró a Silvia a los ojos. —Parece que no somos los únicos con ganas de librarnos del Gobierno Unificado ¿No?  
Mina tosió y pareció atragantarse con el bocadillo. Silvia en cambio sonrió. —Pero nosotros no somos guerreros. —dijo.   
—¿Pero tenemos posibilidades de lograr la independencia? —preguntó Akemi   
La Profesora Silvia asintió. —Si. —dijo seriamente. —Las condiciones ya están dadas para el cambio y la fundación Unity está llevando a cabo las gestiones necesarias. Si todo se mantiene en marcha y de acuerdo a lo planeado tendremos total independencia civil y económica antes que acabe el año.  
—¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? —preguntó Matt.  
—No se de que rumores hablas. —contestó la maestra. —Si hablas de esos que dicen que Unity va a conseguirnos un planeta para nosotros solos… creo que es una exageración, una muy grande exageración.  
—¿Pero entonces seguiremos siendo una flota inmóvil? —Manuel bebió un sorbo de jugo de naranja y suspiró satisfecho. —¿Nos quedaremos en este cementerio de naves Zentradi para siempre?  
—Eso lo decidiremos en una asamblea, —dijo Mina muy seria. —Será la mayoría la que elija qué hacer.  
Matt mordió uno de los Onigiri y lo saboreo en silencio mientras seguía con interés la discusión de sus amigos. La política no le interesaba demasiado pero lo que estaba sucediendo en la Colonia en esos momentos sería clave para el futuro.  
—Pero Unity es la dueña de la Rainbow. —opinó Akemi. —¿Podemos decidir nosotros qué hacer con la nave?  
—No, pero a lo mejor podríamos construir nuestra propia flota de naves Coloniales. —dijo entusiasmada Silvia. —Las Three Star pueden fabricar otras naves desde cero, pero solo siendo realmente independientes podríamos hacerlo… y además el Campo puede proveernos de todo el material que necesitamos.  
Los chicos guardaron silencio, tratando de comprender el verdadero alcance de lo que Silvia acababa de revelarles.  
—Por eso ustedes son tan importantes para Amanda y los demás. —continuó diciendo Silvia. —Matt, Akemi, Mina y tú Manuel, ustedes serán la primera generación de jóvenes que podrán dirigir los destinos de la Colonia Rainbow. Ya sea buscar un planeta propio o construir nuestra propia flota para vivir viajando por las estrellas, eso es algo que ustedes deberán decidir por su cuenta.  
—Pavada de responsabilidad. —bromeó Manuel sacudiendo la cabeza.   
Los demás se rieron y terminaron la comida entre risas y bromas, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad.  
La tormenta ya estaba casi sobre ellos.


	75. Chapter 75

El ultimo Queadluun enemigo estalló cuando las rafagas de Maya y Melia impactaron al unisono. El espacio volvió a recuperar su pesado manto de silencio mientras las tres guerreras sobrevivientes quedaban flotando formando un círculo alrededor de los restos de sus enemigos destruidos.  
Sea lo que sea, estaba hecho. Habían sobrevivido a la batalla que Dortrad-Jen había orquestado para los tres mejores escuadrones Meltran de la flota.   
La cabeza de Virya era un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos diversos. ¿Era necesario sacrificar a tantos guerreros? ¿Cual era la finalidad de semejante masacre? Esas y otras miles de preguntas hacían ruido en la cabeza de la guerrera, pero al menos una cosa era segura: estaban a punto de obtener respuesta.  
Levantó la mano para indicar la puesta en marcha cuando lo vio.  
La armadura de Melia estaba seriamente dañada. Había recibido un impacto justo a un lado de la cabina. Gran parte del blindaje había sido arrancado por la fuerza de la explosión y junto con el un buen trozo del lado derecho del Queadluun Rau había desaparecido.  
Así como el brazo derecho de la piloto.  
Melia había resistido la amputación de su brazo y si bien su rostro perlado de sudor mostraba una inconfundible mueca de dolor, la guerrera parecía soportarlo, incluso su puntería no había sido afectada.  
El traje de vuelo había sellado el muñón sangrante con una bola de espuma y eso había logrado contener la hemorragia. Melia viviría, solo necesitaban llegar a una Quitra Queleual cualquiera y meter a la guerrera en una de las cámaras de recuperación. Ahora con respecto a su condición de guerrera… ese brazo faltante era un arma menos a disposición del escuadrón. La experiencia de Melia era impresionante, había sido su ala durante más de diez ciclos e incontables batallas, pero ahora estaba “rota”. Y esa clase de daños no se solucionarian con un golpe como había dicho Dulmei tanto tiempo atrás.  
Virya sacudió la cabeza para alejar las ideas que sus otras personalidades estaban elaborando continuamente. Más tarde, si. Pensaría en eso más tarde.  
Ahora quería respuestas.  
—En marcha! —gritó y las tres armaduras se movieron en simultáneo.  
Maya… los movimientos de Maya habían cambiado completamente ¿Como había sucedido eso? La chica había estado en solo una batalla… y sin embargo se movía como si hubiese formado parte del escuadrón toda su vida… Virya se dió cuenta que era su parte de Archivista la que deseaba saber más sobre semejante prodigio. Debía haber una explicación, tenía que existir.   
—Maya. —dijo por la radio. —Buen trabajo.  
—Gracias Capitán. —respondió la novata.  
—Tú también Melia. Las dos han tenido un desempeño extraordinario en esta batalla.  
La guerrera no respondió y Virya sabía porque. Era otro de esos momentos en que las palabras no eran necesarias. Los silencios también tenían un significado especial.  
A unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros descubrieron al transporte. Estaba girando levemente con los motores apagados, sin ninguna señal de actividad en su interior. El escuadrón de Virya rodeó la nave por un lado y se acercó a la escotilla de entrada.  
La nave había recibido varios impactos durante el DEFOLD, pero la mayoría de las descargas de las armas había sido absorbida por la burbuja de energía que rodeaba a las naves momentos previos al FOLD. Virya no se cuestionó como sabia eso, simplemente lo sabía y ya.  
Ahora sabía muchas cosas.  
Así y todo el transporte estaba intacto. La enorme compuerta lateral se abrió en cuanto la armadura de Virya envió la solicitud automática a la computadora de la nave. El interior estaba apenas iluminado por un par de luces rojas de emergencia.  
Una figura solitaria estaba de pie en el centro de la plataforma.   
—Me alegra ver que sigue vivo. —dijo Virya aterrizando dentro del transporte.  
El Zentran abrió los ojos pero no respondió. Una especie de burbuja transparente había rodeado su enorme cabeza y al parecer lo había protegido de la súbita descompresión de la nave. Salvo por ese pequeño detalle, Exsedol estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado.  
Maya y Melia entraron tras su Capitán e inmediatamente la enorme rampa se cerró herméticamente. Las luces del interior pasaron a un tono azulado y el ambiente fue presurizado con oxígeno puro.  
—En descanso. —dijo Virya y salió de su propia armadura. Lo primero que notó era que su traje de vuelo estaba despedazado. La súbita expansión de su masa muscular había reventado por completo la parte superior del traje dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Por fortuna la parte inferior había estado contenida por el gel que servía de amortiguación y contención a las piernas de la armadura, su secreto seguiría estando a salvo.  
Maya fue la siguiente en salir. Su armadura había recibido algunos disparos indirectos y alguna que otra abolladura producto de las esquirlas de los misiles, pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente funcional.  
Melia no podia salir por si misma, por lo que Maya y Virya unieron fuerzas para levantar los restos de la pesada compuerta, parcialmente destrozada por la violenta explosión que casi había destruido al mecha y a su piloto.  
Exsedol contemplaba en silencio la escena, prácticamente inmóvil salvo por un ocasional y violento palpitar de alguno de los bultos de su cabeza. Qué estaría pensando Virya no podía deducirlo.  
Extrajeron a la guerrera y la depositaron en el suelo junto a su armadura. Estaba débil, pero con la hemorragia bajo control su vida no corría un peligro inmediato.  
Las tres guerreras permanecieron sentadas en el piso del transporte. Ninguna de ellas dijo una sola palabra, ya que simplemente no podían expresar del todo lo que sentían en ese momento.  
Pero Virya si podía. Ella tenía las palabras, sea como sea.  
—Misión cumplida. —dijo simplemente. —¿Me ha escuchado Archivista Exsedol?  
— ¿Misión cumplida?. —repitió el Zentran con la vista fija en la armadura roja de Virya. —No. —dijo de pronto. —Todavía no hemos terminado.  
Virya y Maya cruzaron miradas. ¿Que había querido decir?  
—Explíquese. —exigió Virya poniéndose de pie. —Hemos sobrevivido a la batalla ahí afuera. —dijo señalando hacia la compuerta del fondo.   
—En contra de todo pronóstico ni más ni menos…. si, eso parece. Han sobrevivido.  
Virya no pudo resistirlo más. Dió un paso al frente y tomó al Zentran por la capa o traje o lo que quiera que fuere esa cosa que llevaba puesta. Era increíblemente liviano y con un solo movimiento tuvo su enorme cabeza frente a frente.  
—¿Que más quiere Dortrad-Jen de nosotras? —preguntó.  
Exsedol no respondió, pero su cabeza se convulsionó frenéticamente. Virya supuso que Kreegan no solía tratar de esa forma a su Consejero.  
Era evidente que Exsedol no iba a decirle nada más. Simplemente depositó en el suelo de la misma forma en que lo había levantado. —¿Qué hacemos ahora? preguntó.  
—Volver a la flota —respondió el Archivista  
Ahora hasta Melia levantó la cabeza confundida. ¿La Flota? ¿No estaban ellos, sus camaradas, luchando a muerte en esos momentos?  
Exsedol pareció advertir la pregunta en la mirada de las guerreras. —La batalla final aún no se ha iniciado. Solo Kreegan a dado el, espero, exitoso primer golpe. Las fuerzas de Dortrad-Jen se han posicionado de acuerdo al plan de intersección. En cuanto nuestros enemigos aparezcan cruzando el espacio dimensional Dortrad-Jen lanzará la interdicción final.  
—¿Cuándo sucederá eso? —preguntó Virya.  
—En cuestión de horas. Debemos volver ya mismo a la fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen o la muerte de sus camaradas y los míos habrán sido en vano.  
Virya comprendió de pronto que Exsedol había mencionado a los Archivistas de los dos escuadrones que acababan de destruir.  
—Esos Archivistas… —comenzó a decir Virya pero una serie de ruidos la interrumpieron. Exsedol había comenzado a preparar la nave para el salto FOLD, al parecer el Zentran podía interactuar directamente con la computadora del transporte y pilotar el mismo sin moverse del lugar donde había quedado fijo al abordar el transporte varias horas antes.  
Exsedol abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Maya. —Maya Lagrexia 732 —dijo. —Usted ha destruido blancos con un valor estratégico miles de veces mayor a todos los enemigos que su Capitán ha abatido en toda su existencia.  
Maya estaba tan confundida que no sabía como responder, pero Virya comprendió de inmediato. Había ordenado a la Novata que matara a los demás Archivistas. Al principio creyó que la idea de hacerlo era simplemente una forma de alejarla de la batalla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido una decisión estratégica. Esos Zentran eran blancos importantísimos, su razonamiento había sido el correcto, pero algo no cerraba del todo.—Ellos no eran necesarios para el Almirante Supremo ¿Verdad?  
—Por supuesto que no. —respondió el Archivista. —Dortrad-Jen va a realizar un ataque suicida, nuestros conocimientos y registros no sirven de nada en ese tipo de acciones.  
Maya miró a su Capitana confundida. —¿Capitán?  
La guerrera sacudió la cabeza. —No importa. —dijo. —Volvamos a la flota, debemos tratar a Melia de inmediato.  
Exsedol volvió a cerrar los ojos y pareció concentrarse en poner en funcionamiento el transporte. Al cabo de unos minutos el rugido de los motores sacudió la nave y comenzaron a avanzar entre los restos todavía humeantes de quienes habían sido las guerreras más temibles de la flota de Dortrad-Jen.  
Virya y Maya no permanecieron sin hacer nada mucho tiempo. Melia estaba momentáneamente incapacitada, pero ellas dos tenían cosas que hacer. Revisaron las armaduras y recargaron las municiones faltantes que, en el caso de Maya, eran casi todas. El Rau de la guerrera herida estaba completamente inutilizado, ya que habían forzado la cabina durante el rescate y ahora jamás volvería a cerrarse.  
—¿Qué sentiste en tu primer combate? —preguntó Virya en cuanto hubieron terminado de cargar el último misil en las bahías laterales del Rau de la novata. Maya se sorprendió por la pregunta ya que hasta entonces las dos habían trabajado en silencio. —No lo se. —dijo. —Yo… solamente vi lo que hacían ustedes y traté de moverme igual.  
Virya asintió. La chica tenía un talento innato, “instintivo” como había dicho Exsedol. Había estado copiando los movimientos del escuadrón y aplicándolos a medida que combatía y aun así…. no cabía la menor duda, había sobrevivido donde guerreras más experimentadas habían perecido.   
—¿Que va a pasar ahora? —preguntó la joven mirando fijamente a su superiora.  
La experimentada guerrera señaló al personaje que seguía parado en el medio del hangar. —Solo el y el propio Dortrad-Jen lo saben. —dijo.  
Las luces parpadearon y bajaron de intensidad. Pronto el aire alrededor de ellos comenzó a temblar visiblemente y la nave se preparó para entrar en FOLD.  
—Hay… hay algo más del combate que creo es importante que sepa, Capitán. —dijo Maya mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y apoyaba su espalda en las piernas del Rau.  
Virya la imitó al pie de su propia armadura. El color rojo sangre del Queadluun tenía un tono diferente ahora que la luz comenzaba a quebrarse por el espectro de la energía dimensional, casi del mismo tono que su piel.  
—La oi. —dijo. —Oi cuando repetía los nombres de nuestras compañeras muertas en batalla.  
La Capitán Virya miró a la joven con atención. —Claro que me oíste. —respondió. —Estaba usando el canal de radio general.  
La novata movió la cabeza. —No dijo. —No escuche eso por la radio, lo… lo sentí, como desde dentro. —contestó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. El gesto desconcertó a Virya.  
—Yo también. —dijo Melia abriendo con evidente esfuerzo los ojos. —No era el canal de comunicaciones, eso seguro. —la guerrera herida señaló con dificultad la maltrecha cabina del robot. —Mi radio ya había sido destruida mucho antes de escucharla.  
—Imposible. —Virya hizo un gesto tajante con la mano. —Lo que dicen es…  
—Algo peligroso. —contestó Exsedol abriendo los ojos. —Muy peligroso.  
Las tres guerreras miraron al Zentran como si de pronto hubiera aparecido de la nada.  
—¿Que está diciendo? —pregunto Virya.  
El Archivista no respondió y solo se limitó a observar a la veterana guerrera fijamente, como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través del cuerpo de la Meltran.  
—¿Y bien? —Virya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. —Se supone que usted debe darme datos, registros y respuestas. ¿O acaso no puede hacer eso para lo que fue creado?  
La cabeza del Zentran se convulsionó de forma violenta y visible para todos. —No. —dijo. —No voy a hablar de ello. Está prohibido. Ningún Zentradi puede hablar de ello.  
Virya se planteó en volver a sacudirlo en el aire, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no lograría nada con eso.  
El aire brilló y la visión de Exsedol se convirtió en un espejismo múltiple. La nave de transporte estaba iniciando el procedimiento FOLD.  
Dortrad-Jen los esperaba.


	76. Chapter 76

—¿Quien eres? —preguntó Green.  
No obtuvo respuesta. Que extraño, estaba segura que la habían escuchado.  
Ella raramente hablaba con palabras, fundamentalmente porque ninguno de los Colonos parecía escucharla. Pero esta presencia era nueva y diferente. En los años que llevaba viviendo en la Rainbow era la primera vez que sentía una presencia como esa.  
—Soy Green ¿Estás perdida? —preguntó.  
Tampoco obtuvo respuesta, pero algo pareció cambiar en la presencia; al parecer había tomado nota de la existencia de Green y estaba tratando de ocultarse.  
La voz sin palabras llamada Green escuchó con atención. Los mismos sonidos de siempre, la gotera de la humedad que se condensaba en la tubería de enfriamiento 43b, la abrazadera con el tornillo flojo que producía el traqueteo en la pasarela de la cubierta 51d, los ronquidos de aquel que se hacía llamar Funes, el sonido lejano de las pisadas de Ralph cuando caminaba por el dique tres llevando algo muy pesado. El estruendo que aquella cosa pesada produjo cuando Ralph la depositó en el suelo.  
Se dio cuenta que la recién llegada (porque aparentemente había llegado desde el exterior hace solo unos días) se movía silenciosamente por la Colonia, casi tan silenciosamente como la propia Green.  
Era algo realmente muy raro, parecía… si, parecía como si estuviese buscando algo. Green podría ayudarla a encontrar sea lo que sea que estaba buscando, total conocía todos los rincones de la vieja nave como si… bueno, como si ella fuera la propia nave.  
No, eso no estaba bien… Green no era la nave, de eso estaba segura. Simplemente habitaba la nave como si fuera una simple inquilina. Su casa estaba en otro lado.  
La presencia se ocultó aún más, detrás de muchas puertas y cerraduras. Green decidió dejarla en paz, tal vez pudiera ayudarla más tarde.  
Volvió su atención hacia los habitantes de la Colonia.  
Vio como los obreros movían enormes piezas de metal usando las enormes y ensordecedoras grúas de carga.  
Vio como en las cocinas los cocineros preparaban el almuerzo de los obreros.  
Vio como Amanda discutir acaloradamente con Ralph  
Vio como Evans volvió a su laboratorio con expresión preocupada  
Vio a Tass despertarse y tomar su Pad para hacer una llamada  
Vio al piloto que había llegado en el avión azul contestar esa llamada  
También vió a la joven que lo acompañaba. Al parecer.  
estaba preparándose para salir de su camarote.   
Miró hacia la escuela y vio a los chicos comer y reírse en el salón.  
Vio a Mina y Akemi, vió a Silvia y a Manuel.  
Vio a Matt y supo que algo no estaba bien.  
Matt tenía una expresión preocupada, la había tenido desde el día anterior cuando desde su piano tocara sus hermosas canciones. Green adoraba la música de Matt, pero en aquella oportunidad su canción había sonado diferente.  
Era muy curioso. Todos en la Colonia habían empezado a actuar diferente desde hacía solo unos dias. ¿Estaría relacionado con la presencia de todos los recién llegados? Le gustaría mucho saberlo, tal vez hasta pudiera ayudarlos a ellos también.  
Green amaba a los Colonos y haría lo que pueda para ayudarlos. Era una verdadera lástima que ellos no notaran su presencia…. bueno, al menos casi todos ellos. Matt la había “tocado” varias veces con sus canciones, pero solo de forma accidental, Green no estaba segura si el chico sabía que su música la acariciaba, la rodeaba, le daba una forma diferente… en todo caso era una sensación pasajera. La música no estaba dirigida hacia ella. Las notas viajaban más allá, hacia el exterior, hacia el espacio….  
Hacia ese lugar que llamaban El Campo.  
Green no podía llegar hasta allí. Había una especie de fuerza que emanaba de aquella dirección y frenaba sus sentidos. A veces podía seguir a Ralph, Will, Nix y Hal mientras viajaban con el transporte hacia el lugar de donde volvían con esas enormes partes de robots, pero nunca más de unos pocos kilómetros.  
Simplemente no podía llegar tan lejos.  
Will, cierto. El chico se había ido de la Colonia aquella misma mañana. Se había metido dentro del mismo container del que había salido la joven de anteojos el otro dia ¿Porque les gustaba viajar dentro de esas cosas? Eran oscuras y seguro muy incómodas.  
La joven del cabello castaño y anteojos. Green solo sabía que se llamaba Quinn y al parecer sólo Amanda había hablado con ella, el resto de la Colonia no se había enterado de su llegada.  
Era todo muy extraño, se dijo Green. Nunca hubo tantos visitantes en la Rainbow al mismo tiempo y además… además había habido otro de esos apagones. Ya no podía comunicarse con la Red Galaxy, simplemente se habia desconectado.  
Decidió investigar lo que sucedía en su amada Colonia. En realidad mirar era todo lo que podía hacer.  
Así que observó en silencio.

\----------------------

—¡Eso es un Ghost! —gritó Hal sentado en el piso señalando con el dedo tembloroso lo que había aparecido debajo de la lona.  
Ralph frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué significa esto Amanda? —dijo arrojando furioso la lona al suelo. —¡Explicate!  
La mujer se plantó frente al gigante con las piernas abiertas en posición desafiante.  
—Es un Drone. —dijo calmadamente.  
—Es una puta arma ¡Maldita sea! —respondió Ralph bruscamente señalando el objeto. —¿Que mierda estabas pensando….?   
Amanda se cruzó de brazos. —Otro insulto como ese y considerate bajo arresto.  
Ralph cerró la boca de forma tan brusca que todos sintieron el profundo chasquidos que sus dientes hicieron al chocar entre si. El gigante miró con verdadera furia a la mujer pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a dar un terrible pisotón que hizo que Nix y Hal dieran un salto hacia atrás.  
Amanda no se inmutó y siguió en el mismo sitio mientras observaba al gigante descargar su furia contra las placas metálicas. Ralph dejó de patear el piso y a continuación comenzó a golpear violentamente las paredes del dique. Cada puñetazo hacia temblar las paredes y provocaba una incesante lluvia de oxido hacia donde se encontraban los aterrorizados obreros.  
—¿Terminaste? —preguntó en cuanto Ralph se hubo detenido con evidente fatiga. Las enormes depresiones en las placas de metal de las paredes eran perfectamente visibles para todos.  
—Terminé. —dijo el enorme obrero restregándose el brazo por el rostro. —No deberías enfurecerme así Amanda, bien sabes que estos cuerpos gigantes no son buenos controlando la ira.  
La mujer se acomodó la trenza y caminó hasta el contenedor abierto. —Se perfectamente lo que es un Ghost. —dijo.  
Hal se incorporó y seguido de Nix se acercó también al aparato. —Nunca había visto uno de cerca. —dijo extendiendo la mano con algo de temor reverencial. —Este color amarillo me imagino que es por algo ¿No?  
—Pertenece a Unity por supuesto. —explicó Amanda. —No se suponía que debíamos usarlo hasta que obtengamos la independencia completa del Gobierno unificado pero la situación amerita el riesgo.  
Ralph se restregó los magullados nudillos. —Estas cometiendo un error Capitán. —dijo. —No deberíamos tener una de esas cosas aquí.  
Hal miró al gigante y luego volvió a mirar el aparato. —Tiene razón en algo Ralph. —comentó mientras señalaba la trompa del Drone. —No es un arma.  
—¿A qué te refieres Hal?  
Como respuesta Hal tomó una pequeña linterna que colgaba de su traje de mantenimiento e iluminó diferentes partes del fuselaje. —Aqui deberian estar los cañones láser, en estos módulos o “Pods” a cada lado de la nave. El modelo que usan los militares lleva dos a cada lado y uno en la parte inferior. Cuando la linterna de Hal iluminó el sensor óptico que se encontraba encerrado en la “nariz” de cristal del Drone les pareció a todos que el ojo brillaba como si estuviera vivo.  
—Esta cosa me da escalofríos. —dijo Nix. —No me gusta para nada.  
—Los Ghost tienen mala fama entre los pilotos de combate. —dijo Hal apagando la linterna. —Pero rara vez se los usa para otra cosa que no sea reconocimiento.  
Ralph suspiró profundamente. —¿Para que quieres esta cosa? —preguntó.  
Amanda se quitó el casco de seguridad ante la mirada desconsolada de Nix y volvió a ponerse la gorra de Capitán. —Como bien ha dicho Hal, lo quiero para reconocimiento.  
—Osea que vas a enviarlo al Campo. —dijo Hal.  
La mujer asintió. —Y necesito de tus habilidades.  
El hombre abrió los ojos asombrado. —Eso es… imposible Capitán, no estoy capacitado para eso.  
Amanda suspiró. —No digas estupideces Hal, si no te considerara capaz ya te hubiera expulsado de esta operación hace años.  
—No es lo que…  
—Ya sé lo que has querido decir. —lo cortó Amanda. —Y sigo opinando que son tonterías. Vas a ponerte a trabajar en este Drone lo antes posible, es una orden.   
Hal se dió por vencido. —Está bien. —dijo suspirando. —Espero que tengas el manual de usuario a mano… no creo que mi software de configuración de los Drones de exploración sea compatible con esa cosa.  
La mujer sonrió. —Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes por el software… de hecho te recomendaria que dejes todo eso en manos de Tass, lo que necesito de ti es que diseñes el plan de vuelo y aproximación al disco interior, solo tu conoces la mejor forma de acercarte a la zona más peligrosa del Campo y maniobrar un Drone con seguridad.  
—El irregular. —dijo Ralph de pronto. —Quieres usar el Ghost para llegar a la armadura de Virya.  
Amanda asintió. —Con el Transporte fuera de servicio es nuestra única oportunidad de volver a encontrarla.  
Nix sacudió la cabeza. —Imposible Cap. —dijo. —Ningún Drone, por más avanzado que sea, puede ser operado desde aquí si está dentro de la zona de radiación del Campo, ningún Datalink resiste la interferencia de la radiación de neutrones de la anomalía.   
Hal miró a Nix y luego a Amanda. —Ella no quiere que lo manejemos nosotros. —dijo.  
—¿Eh? —esclamó Nix confundido…. —¿Quien va a pilotarlo entonces?  
—Una IA —dijo Ralph.  
Hal se puso pálido. —Oh mierda. —dijo mirando el aparato. —Si hubiesen leído las historias que se cuentan sobre estas cosas no hablarian de Inteligencia Artificial de forma tan casual…  
—Leyendas Urbanas. —dijo Amanda haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano. —La NUNS usa IA’s en su flota de Ghosts desde hace décadas sin problemas, mas te vale que no me salgas de nuevo con esas tonterías Hal.   
El susodicho se quitó el casco para rascarse la cabeza. —Leyendas Urbanas o no, tengo mis serias dudas de usar una IA Militar en esta operación Capitán. —dijo.  
Amanda se cruzó de brazos. —No vas a usarla, esta unidad no tiene ningún tipo de software cargado, Sus bancos de memoria están en blanco,  
Los tres hombres se miraron confundidos. —¿Entonces? —preguntó Ralph.  
—Eso dejaselo a Tass. —Contestó la mujer. —Ella se hará cargo de todo.

 

\----------------------

Evans suspiró aliviado. Sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo los obreros ese dia en el dique por fin había terminado. Jamas habia escuchado un estruendo semejante, parecía que estuvieran usando un martillo y yunque gigantes. Apostaría su sueldo entero que Ralph tenía algo que ver con eso.  
Volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del microscopio electrónico. El resplandor púrpura que reflejaba el Cuarzo Fold era la única fuente de luz del laboratorio y teñía todos los equipos electrónicos y de investigación con los mismos tonos rojizos que el rostro del hombre.  
A pesar que miraba una y otra vez su pequeña muestra no podía creer lo que sus registros mostraban. El día anterior los cristales habían entrado en fase, irradiando energía dimensional en todas direcciones a pesar de estar encerrados en el compartimento de seguridad.  
Volvió a consultar el Pad y los registros coincidian; Matt había ido al salón de actos a tocar y sea lo que sea que había ejecutado esa tarde había causado una reacción inusual en los cristales. Maldijo en silencio que sus deberes lo hayan mantenido alejado de su laboratorio cuando eso sucedía. De haber estado presente hubiese recogido invaluable información sobre la misteriosa energia.  
Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo poseía una limitada cantidad de datos que sus equipos de monitoreo pasivo habían recogido de forma fortuita el dia anterior. Esos datos se proyectaban en una pantalla holográfica sobre el Pad y se expandieron cuando Evans pasó su mano por los gráficos.  
Datos, lo que habían aparecido en pantalla era algún tipo de código o información desconocida. No se trataba de la energía que las notas musicales generaban cuando Matt tocaba el piano. Había algo intercalado entre las ondas dimensionales, una especie de registro.   
Evans tomó un sector de esos datos y los proyectó en forma gráfica, pero carecían por completo de sentido. Era como intentar descifrar un lenguaje desconocido sin tener la piedra de Rosetta, una tarea imposible.  
El hombre suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla con gesto cansado. No tenía ni idea de lo que podían ser esos datos.  
Mientras estaba así reclinado miró hacia un lado, hacia la repisa donde guardaba varias pilas de libros y catálogos. Un pequeño portarretratos captó su atención por un momento.  
—Luz. —dijo y el laboratorio se iluminó con la luz blanca de los focos del techo.  
Evans se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la repisa, donde tomó con delicadeza la fotografía enmarcada en una pequeña pantalla digital.  
Era una fotografía de su ya fallecida esposa, de la época en que recién se habían conocido mientras ambos estudiaban en la universidad. La mujer de la imagen llevaba un guardapolvo blanco y guantes amarillos mientras sostenía un vaso de precipitado lleno de alguna sustancia verdosa con gesto de emoción.  
El hombre acarició la pantalla con ternura, habían pasado tantos años desde entonces… al pasar sus dedos sobre el cristal la interfaz táctil del portarretratos registró el gesto y aplicó un acercamiento a cierta parte de la imagen. Evans observó la imagen ampliada del cuello de quien fuera su amada esposa y tuvo una idea.  
—Si. —dijo emocionado. —¿Por qué no…? Es una buena idea Lucy.  
Dejó la fotografía en el mismo lugar de donde la tomara y abrió uno de los cajones del mueble, donde guardaba sus efectos personales.  
Tras revolver un momento encontró lo que buscaba; una pequeña cajita negra. Evans la tomó con cuidado y se encaminó hacia la mesa de trabajo junto al microscopio.  
La cajita era muy vieja. Al parecer había contenido recuerdos de la familia de Lucy y había pasado de generación en generación vaya uno a saber desde cuando… ahora estaba allí, en la Rainbow, en el otro extremo de la Galaxia.  
Evans la abrió y contempló con fascinación el objeto que estaba en su interior.   
Era una delicada cadenita de oro, forjada con pequeños eslabones dorados de la que colgaba una pequeña gota de un cristal increíblemente translúcido.  
Lucy tenia una igual cuando la enterraron en La Tierra, probablemente todavia seguia alli.  
Con delicadeza la sacó de la pequeña cajita y la examinó profundamente. Serviria perfectamente para lo que pensaba hacer.  
Dejó el collar en la mesa y estirando el brazo tomó una de las máquinas para manipular muestras. Era un instrumento parecido a un microscopio pero en vez de lentes una serie de taladros y tubos podían ajustarse sobre las muestras para extraer material del interior de rocas o cristales.  
Evans no quería extraer nada, solo necesitaba hacer unas modificaciones a la pequeña piedra que colgaba de su collar. Tomó la delicada gota de cristal y usando unas pinzas separó la piedra del engarce dorado. Luego la colocó en la bandeja de muestras y usando la mecha más pequeña realizó una perforación hasta el centro mismo del cristal.  
El hombre no era muy bueno con los trabajos manuales, por suerte su equipo contaba con manipuladores mecánicos para el manejo de muestras pequeñas. Así que simplemente colocó la caja blindada cerca del taladro y uso un delicado brazo robótico equipado con un manipulador gravitacional para tomar el minúsculo cristal FOLD e insertarlo en la perforación de la gota de cristal.  
Todo el proceso demoró casi media hora. Evans colocó una gota de pegamento en el engarce de la cadena y fijó la piedra con el cristal dentro.  
El investigador contempló con admiración su obra. La gota de cristal ya no era más una piedra translúcida; de alguna manera el diminuto cristal había transferido su brillo púrpura a su nuevo recipiente. Era algo realmente bello.  
El reloj de su pad indicó que ya eran las tres de la tarde, debería apurarse si queria entregar el collar ese mismo dia.  
Se puso de pie y guardó su obra dentro de la cajita negra, luego metió la cajita en uno de los bolsillos de su guardapolvo blanco y salió del laboratorio en dirección al transporte que lo esperaba cerca del acceso principal.  
Demoró unos diez minutos en llegar a la plaza. Dejó el vehículo en la cubierta principal y ascendió lentamente la escalera hasta llegar al parque. Varios colonos paseaban entre los canteros o charlaban sentados en los bancos.   
Caminó hasta la escuela esperando que Matt estuviera todavia alli, por suerte vio al grupo de chicos salir juntos por la puerta principal del edificio.   
—¡Eh Matt! —gritó cuando estuvo cerca. —¿Como va eso?  
El joven levantó la cabeza y miró al médico confundido. ¿Evans lo buscaba en la escuela? Eso era inusual en el facultativo. Mina también miró extrañada al hombre. —¿Sucede algo Doctor? —preguntó.  
El hombre se detuvo frente a los chicos y fue directo al grano. —Venía a darte esto. —dijo sacando la cajita de su bolsillo.  
El chico miró lo que Evans le ofrecía y luego miró al propio hombre —¿Para mi? —preguntó aun más confundido.  
—Primero abrelo y te explicaré. —respondió el hombre.  
Matt hizo lo que Evans decia y abrió la cajita mientras sus amigos lo rodeaban. Akemi soltó una exclamación de asombro al ver el collar. —¡Que hermoso! —exclamó  
—¿Eso es oro? —preguntó Manuel con un silbido de admiración.  
Fue Mina la que notó el tenue brillo púrpura de la delicada gota de cristal. Cuando Matt levantó el collar y lo mostró a todos comprendió de pronto de que se trataba.  
—Eso es… oh rayos ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —preguntó asombrada mirando a Evans.  
El hombre asintió. —Esto Matt es para ti, creo que puede ayudar a que tus canciones lleguen más…. lejos.  
El joven miró el collar y luego miró a Evans. —¿Más lejos? —repitió confundido.  
—Una especie de amplificador. —dijo.  
—Eso que tienes ahi es un Cuarzo FOLD. —dijo Mina señalando la pequeña roca con el dedo. —Tiene propiedades dimensionales y reacciona con la energia musical aparentemente. —explicó, luego volvió a mirar a Evans —¿Está seguro de eso Doctor…?  
El hombre volvió a asentir en silencio.  
Matt contempló el regalo, a la luz de las enormes pantallas atmosféricas parecía brillar tenuemente con luz propia, pero eso era imposible ¿No?  
—¿Que se supone que hace? —preguntó.  
—Todavía no estamos del todo seguro. —dijo Evans. —Pero parece reaccionar con tu música, enviándola a través del espacio dimensional más rápido que la luz.  
Akemi abrió la boca asombrada —¿Más rápido que la luz?   
—Como sea, me pareció que podía ayudarte. —respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. —Con esto tal vez tu música pueda llegar a donde realmente quieres.  
Matt asintió. —Gracias. —dijo. —¿Puedo probarlo ahora?  
El hombre asintió y Akemi ayudó al chico a ajustar el pequeño broche al cuello. Al terminar la joven dió un paso atrás y contempló a su amigo. —No está mal. —dijo dándole un codazo. —hasta hace juego con tu pelo. —dijo bromeando.


	77. Chapter 77

Tass se acurrucó contra el pecho de Jim.   
—¿Enserio estas bien? —preguntó el piloto acariciando los cabellos de la joven. Deberías haberte quedado en cama hasta que empiece tu turno.  
La joven sacudió la cabeza y permaneció recostada sin abrir los ojos. —Esto esta mucho mas comodo que mi cama. —dijo.  
Jim suspiró y abrazó a la joven con dulzura. —Definitivamente se está bien aquí. —dijo.  
Los dos enamorados estaban sentados en una pequeña plataforma que sobresalia desde las pasarelas que recorrian lo más alto del espacio comunal de la Colonia. Debajo de ellos las pantallas atmosféricas proyectaban el cielo otoñal sobre los diminutos colonos allá en el parque, casi medio centenar de metros por debajo de ellos.  
Jim había invitado a la joven al parque, lo que no se imaginaba era que Tass conocía más de un lugar para disfrutar de las vistas que el reducido grupo de árboles y césped proporcionaba a los habitantes. Al menos tenían cierta privacidad ahí arriba, lejos de miradas curiosas e inquisitivas que pudieran incomodarlos.  
—Son todos Micronianos. —dijo Tass mirando las pequeñas figuras que avanzaban por el parque. —¿Así nos ven los Zentradi? —preguntó.  
El piloto miró hacia abajo y se rió. —Yo tambien veo a la gente pequeñita cuando estoy en la cabina de mi avión. —dijo.  
—No se vale usar robots. —respondió la chica ofendida. —Además la perspectiva es diferente.  
—Es cierto. Pero hasta un Zentradi se ve chiquito a la distancia. —bromeó Jim. —A MUCHA distancia claro…  
La joven se dió vuelta y lo besó. Estaba sentada a horcajadas del piloto y lo tenía absolutamente a su merced. Jim no se resistió en absoluto y dejó que todo el peso de la chica descansara sobre su pecho. Cuando Tass despegó los labios de los del piloto estaba acostado contra el piso y casi sin aliento.  
—Otro beso como ese y me consideraré oficialmente derribado. —dijo   
La joven se rió. —¿Nunca te habían derribado antes piloto?  
—¿En una misión? ¡Jamás! —dijo con seguridad. —Me han disparado misiles, láseres, armas de energía dimensional…. nada puede contra mi.  
—Hasta ahora. —dijo Tass mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice el pecho del piloto.   
—Impacto directo al corazón. —exclamó Jim dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Que clase de calibre haz utilizado?  
La joven no respondió. Apoyó una oreja sobre el pecho del piloto para escuchar los latidos del corazón. —Creo que aún fun-  
Un estampido seguido de un temblor interrumpió su frase.  
—¿Y eso? —preguntó alarmado Jim  
Tass permaneció con el oído pegado al piloto. —Alguien debe estar usando alguna maquinaria pesada Jim, es normal escuchar esos ruidos aquí.  
Como para respaldar lo dicho por la joven una serie de estampidos siguió al primero. ¡BLAM BLAM BLAM! Con cada golpe toda la Colonia parecía temblar al compás del atronador ruido.  
Tass suspiró. —Esto mata completamente el romanticismo. —dijo resignada.  
Permanecieron abrazados en silencio hasta que los ecos murieron entre las vigas y soportes del techo.   
—Yo también me crié entre ruidos y maquinarias pesadas. —dijo Jim. —En el planeta Barnard había máquinas enormes que taladraba y partían rocas las veinticuatro horas del día.  
La joven se bajó de encima de Jim y se apoyó sobre la barandilla metálica. —Eso era el golpe de un martillo, o nunca he oído uno.—dijo Tass mirando hacia el vacío. Jim se sentó contra uno de los soportes metálicos y miró confundido a la chica. —¿Que?  
—Es lo que dice Gimli al escuchar a los Orcos en las Minas de Moria… oh por todos los cielos Jim ¿No has leído nunca el Señor de los Anillos?  
El piloto sacudió la cabeza. —¿Eso es una novela de moda…?  
—Olvidalo. —dijo resignada. —Cuando era niña le tenía terror al laberinto que hay dentro de las partes inhabitadas de la Rainbow.  
Jim asintió. —El otro dia fui caminando hasta el hangar y casi me pierdo. Hasta con un mapa es difícil orientarse ahí.  
—Nosotros lo llamamos El Interior. —explicó Tass. —Hay cientos de módulos diferentes interconectados por túneles, pasillos y pasarelas que forman una especie de laberinto de accesos. Muchos de esos módulos no tienen conexión directa al sistema de soporte vital de la Colonia y puede haber sectores donde la concentración de oxígeno desciende muy por debajo de los niveles de seguridad.  
—¿Por eso le tenias miedo? —preguntó el piloto.  
—Claro que no tonto. —respondió la chica ofendida. —Es que yo de chica había leído El Señor de los Anillos y me había hecho la idea que… bueno, El Interior era como las Minas de Moria.  
—¿Un sitio embrujado? —preguntó Jim rascándose la cabeza.  
—Deberías leer ese libro. —dijo Tass sentándose a su lado. —Dame tu Pad.  
Jim miró a la joven confundido. —¿Mi Pad? No puedo darte mi Pad Tass, es parte de mi equipo militar y…  
—Jim…  
—Ok ok, toma. —dijo el joven piloto mientras extendía el aparato a la entusiasmada joven. —Pero no lo hackees o algo por el estilo.  
Tass no se tomó bien el comentario. —¿Me estas comparando con un Hacker? —dijo evidentemente ofendida. —Disculpese ahora mismo Teniente o puede olvidarse de volver a invitarme a salir.  
Jim abrió la boca pero no supo realmente que decir. Se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que la chica no fingía. Había herido de alguna forma sus sentimientos con ese comentario —Hey… lo siento Tass yo… no sabía de estas cosas.   
La joven no respondió. Se había cruzado de brazos como esperando algo más que una disculpa.  
—Rayos… —Jim no sabía que responder. —Ok mira, si me perdonas te… te regalo un pedazo de mi avión.  
Tass abrió un ojo. —¿Me lo prometes?  
—Siempre y cuando no se lo digas a nadie, es una promesa.  
La joven dió un grito de alegría y abrazó al piloto con fuerza. —Te perdono entonces dijo dándole un beso. —Pero no vuelvas a llamarme Hacker o te golpearé.  
Jim levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición mientras Tass lo soltaba y volcaba toda su atención en el Pad del piloto.  
—¿Que vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó Jim mirando por encima del hombro de la joven.  
—Voy a cargar los tres libros de El Señor de los Anillos en tu Pad por supuesto. —dijo la chica. —Pensandolo bien voy a cargar también el Silmarillion y El Hobbit. —agregó introduciendo una serie de comandos. —Los he copiado desde mi servidor particular.  
Tass alcanzó el Pad a Jim mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —Cuando estés en un FOLD de larga duración considera empezar a leerlos. —dijo.  
Jim tomó el Pad de las manos de Tass —Gracias. —dijo indeciso mirando la lista de archivos que se habían añadido a la página frontal de su aparato. Colocó el dedo en la pantalla y con un movimiento rápido envió todos los iconos al directorio donde guardaba sus archivos personales.  
Mientras tanto Tass había apoyado su cabeza contra el hombro de Jim mientras miraba las tuberías del techo. —Claro que no hay Orcos en El Interior. —dijo. —Aunque tenemos una especie de Gollum local que dicen que vive ahí.  
Jim levantó una ceja. —¿Gollum?  
Tass levantó el dedo índice y lo hizo girar en el aire. —Es solo una tonta Leyenda Urbana local. —dijo. —Dicen que hay una especie de Ermitaño que elude a la gente y vive escondido en el laberinto de las profundidades de la Rainbow.  
—Y sale de noche a secuestrar a los niños que se portan mal ¿No? —preguntó Jim con una sonrisa. —En Barnard teníamos una leyenda igual, salvo que allí era una especie de Hombre-Topo que perseguía con su taladro gigante a los niños que se metian sin permiso en los túneles.  
Ambos jóvenes rieron con ganas y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.  
—Oye. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Tass una vez que Jim la hubo soltado.  
El joven asintió mientras observaba como la joven sacaba un par de Bentos de su mochila. —Son los que prepara la cafetería para los obreros. —dijo ruborizándose. —Si hubiese sabido que íbamos a almorzar juntos hubiera preparado algo yo.  
—¿Y sentirme culpable por no haberte dejado descansar? Ni hablar Tass. —dijo Jim de forma cortante.   
Las cajitas de Bento no eran ni por asomo tan sofisticadas y glamorosas como las que preparaba Mina, pero en cambio estaban llenas de bocadillos de un sabor exquisito. Jim saboreó un poco de cada cosa sorprendiendose por la excelente calidad de los ingredientes. Al fin y al cabo la nave de correos había llegado el día anterior, cosa que se notaba perfectamente en el sabor y textura de los vegetales del almuerzo.  
Comieron con avidez, como si necesitaran desesperadamente de recuperar las energías que habían perdido por estar besándose tanto.  
—Abre la boca. —dijo Tass mientras sostenía un pequeño bocado con sus palillos. Jim cerró los ojos abrió grande la boca, esperando a que la joven lo alimentara, pero al cabo de varios segundos sin que sucediera nada volvió a abrir los ojos confundido.  
Un pequeño Drone-Camara estaba flotando entre ellos dos de forma bastante impertinente.  
—¿Que dem-? —empezó a decir Jim pero una visiblemente molesta Tass metió el bocadillo de forma violenta en la boca entreabierta del piloto para callarlo abruptamente.  
—¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó la joven dirigiéndose al aparato volador. El pequeño Drone giro sobre si mismo y apuntó su pequeña cámara a la furiosa Tass.  
—Te estaba buscando hace media hora. —una voz femenina se escuchó a través de un pequeño parlante en el frente del aparato. —¿No podrías haber dejado encendido tu Pad al menos?  
—Conozco esa voz. —dijo Jim tragando a duras penas el bocado.  
—Siento interrumpirlos, en serio.—dijo la voz de Amanda y por primera vez le pareció a Jim que sonaba sincera. —pero es absolutamente necesario que subas a La Torre Tass.  
La joven suspiró. —De acuerdo. —dijo.  
El Drone apagó su cámara y se elevó sobre ellos, partiendo raudamente hacia una tubería en lo alto que al parecer se usaba para mover las pequeñas naves por toda la Colonia.  
La pareja de enamorados quedó en silencio contemplando el techo de la colonia. Finalmente Tass se puso de pie y se sacudió las pequeñas partículas de óxido que se habían pegado a su traje de mantenimiento. —Tengo que irme Jim. —dijo apenada.  
—No te preocupes Tass, lo pasé muy bien contigo. —respondió Jim imitando el gesto de la joven. —Al fin y al cabo voy a quedarme bastante tiempo varado aquí. Podremos comer muchas veces juntos.  
La joven sonrió animada y poniéndose en puntas de pie besó al piloto en los labios.  
—Gracias Jim. —respondió aliviada mientras recogía su mochila. —Ah ¿Podrías devolver esto a la cafetería...? —dijo señalando las cajas casi vacías que estaban en el piso de metal.  
El joven asintió. —Claro… ah y Tass, que tengas un buen dia. —agregó.  
Jim permaneció apoyado contra la barandilla mientras observaba a la joven alejarse rápidamente. Había sido una buena idea concertar esa cita, aunque la verdad era que sentía un poco de remordimiento por haber dejado sola a Cinthya. Al fin y al cabo su misión consistía en escoltarla mientras hiciera su trabajo.   
Mientras pensaba esto miró hacia el parque. Un grupo de chicos salía de la escuela en dirección a la cubierta principal donde se detuvieron un momento a charlar. Jim bostezo aburrido, de pronto un fugaz brillo púrpura captó su atención ¿Que había sido eso? Se reclinó sobre la barandilla y trató de agudizar la vista. Ese de ahí abajo era ese chico Matt, su pelo rojo era inconfundible entre las cabezas de sus amigos. El joven saludó a sus compañeros y se dirigió en la dirección contraria, hacia un gran edificio debajo de los ventanales atmosféricos.  
Jim se rascó la cabeza sin comprender lo que había visto, probablemente un reflejo o algo. Volvió a sentarse sobre la plataforma metálica y se dedicó a devorar los últimos bocadillos que habían quedado en las cajas de bento.

 

\----------------------

 

“....lo que en definitiva concuerda con los valores observados durante el trabajo de campo.”  
Cinthya dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa agotada. Escribir ese informe le había llevado toda la mañana y ni el excelente café de Brad había servido para evitar la frustración que sentía ante la maldita página en blanco.  
Habían perdido la vaina de medición durante el “incidente” en El Campo, así y todo los datos recogidos se habían guardado en el Pad de Cinthya y ahora estaban a salvo. Explicar lo que había sucedido ahí fuera iba a requerir algo más que un reporte escrito, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el valor del equipo destruido. No obstante Cinthya decidió no apresurarse y esperar a la opinión de Jim, después de todo él era el responsable del Hardware de la misión y ella era solo una operadora. Ahora que lo pensaba creía recordar que esa vaina tenía insignias militares, tal vez ni siquiera era de su compañía.  
Desplegó una de las hojas donde había dispuesto los datos obtenidos en forma de gráficos. A su jefe le encantaban los gráficos, seguramente no entendía nada de las cifras y unidades que aparecian en las planillas de datos, pero cuando se trataba de gráficos de barras, tortas y diagramas el maldito bastardo se comportaba como un experto.  
La joven suspiró y retocó el tamaño de los títulos, resaltó los datos más importantes y cambió un par de tipografías para facilitar la comparación de los valores.   
Cinthya no necesitaba de esos dibujitos para comprender lo peligroso que era El Campo. Solo con ver las cientos de columnas de números en bruto bastaban para pintar una imagen de lo que habia ahi adentro… diablos, de haberlo sabido antes probablemente no hubiera aceptado ese trabajo.  
Sea lo que sea que habitaba el centro del Campo no era para nada amigable con las formas de vida que se atrevían a penetrar en su interior, sea humana o alienígena. Las radiaciones de Neutrones sobrepasaban casi todas las escalas de tolerancia apropiadas para el trabajo seguro. Solo los gruesos trajes y blindajes de las naves podían mantener a sus ocupantes a salvo de las peligrosas radiaciones que fluían desde la misteriosa anomalía.  
Al menos ellos tenían las naves. El señor Ralph estaba solo protegido por ese traje.  
El pensar en el gigante recordó a Cinthya que necesitaba incluir de alguna forma la extraordinaria resistencia del obrero macronizado ya que ninguno de los valores de referencia se podían aplicar al gigante. Tenía valores para Zentradis pero no para humanos sometidos al proceso de agigantamiento. Cinthya meditó un momento y envió un pedido de información a la base de datos de su compañía. Al cabo de unos minutos un mensaje automatizado le indico que la conexión con la Red Galaxy seguía cortada por lo cual su petición se colocaria en modo de espera. Genial.  
Cinthya apagó la pantalla de su Pad y el fantasmal holograma se desvaneció en el aire.   
Hacía rato que había pasado la hora del almuerzo y su estómago se lo estaba recordando con un concierto de sonidos variopintos, pero realmente no tenía ganas de comer algo pesado.   
—¡Mia! —llamó cuando vió a la joven que pasaba cerca de allí.  
La mesera acudió prontamente ante el llamado de la muchacha. —¿Por fin terminaste, Cin? —preguntó mientras levantaba la taza vacía y la depositaba en la bandeja.  
—Finalmente. —contestó la inspectora apartando el Pad hacia el centro de la mesa. —¿Podrías traerme una ensalada?  
—¡Claro! —contestó la muchacha encendiendo su Pad. —¿Algo en especial?  
Cinthya eligió una con muchos ingredientes de las diferentes fotografías que Mia desplegó desde la pantalla de su Pad y se proyectaron en el aire. La mesera anotó el pedido y se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
Ahora que había terminado con su trabajo de escritorio podría disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Jim había afirmado que podrían estar al menos una semana completa sin hacer nada hasta que la primera nave de la NUNS llegara a la Colonia. Cinthya barajó las opciones que tenía para pasar el tiempo ¿Leer? La Red local de la Rainbow tenía una enorme biblioteca a su disposición que podía consultar en cualquier momento desde su Pad, asi como peliculas y series en abundancia. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una voz conocida la interrumpió.  
—Buenas tardes Cinthya!  
—Hola Rebbeca! Me pareció escuchar tu voz esta mañana al despertarme.  
La mujer morena se rió con ganas. —Soy la voz de la Colonia. —dijo bromeando mientras dejaba la gran bolsa que cargaba en el suelo—¿Estabas a punto de almorzar?  
Cinthya asintió. —Estuve trabajando en mis reportes toda la mañana, quería comer algo rápido y salir a caminar al parque o algo… realmente no se que hacer con mi tiempo libre. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Rebecca volvió a reírse. —Después de lo que te sucedió allá fuera mejor que te relajes y aproveches el descanso. —dijo. —Amanda me comentó que probablemente tengas que pasar una semana o más esperando a que alguno de los burócratas del Gobierno se digne a enviar una nave a rescatarte de nosotros.  
—¿Ya ha terminado tu turno? —preguntó la inspectora.  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza. —En realidad no, pero Amanda me ha mandado a casa temprano y he aprovechado para venir a repartir unas cosas… oh por cierto, ten una tu también. —dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño recipiente de plástico de la bolsa.   
Cinthya tomó el paquete y lo examinó con curiosidad. Un agradable aroma dulce se desprendía del mismo.  
—¿Y esto? —preguntó.  
—Tarta de ananá… o piña, como también le llaman algunos. —dijo la mujer. —Hice tanta que ahora la estoy repartiendo por toda la Colonia.  
—Huele delicioso. —dijo Cinthya entusiasmada. —Muchas gracias!  
Rebecca sacó otro paquete y lo colocó delante de Cinthya. —Para tu amigo piloto. —dijo. —Casi se me olvidaba y por cierto ¿Por donde anda?  
Cinthya volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Hablamos por chat esta mañana temprano pero no le he visto desde entonces. —dijo.  
En ese momento llegó Mía con la comida y saludó afectuosamente a Rebecca. Luego de colocar los platos y la bebida en la mesa la muchacha saludó y se fue ella también con un paquetito de tarta de ananá en la bandeja.  
—Bueno, voy a seguir repartiendo esto. —dijo la mujer dándole una palmada a la bolsa. —Creo que tengo para toda la tarde.  
Se despidieron amigablemente y Cinthya devoró su ensalada en cuestión de minutos. Cuando terminó el abundante plato estaba llena y de un excelente humor. Guardó los paquetitos en su bolso y recogiendo su Pad salió de la cafetería que, a esas alturas se había convertido en su segundo hogar.  
Había poca gente en la plaza central. Cinthya subió las escaleras lentamente pensando en muchas cosas, pero principalmente en lo que había hablado con Jim esa mañana. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo que podía considerarse “sobrenatural” en persona. Y el hecho que hubiese sido una sensación tan placentera la confundia aún más. Sin darse cuenta el camino que tomaba caminó entre los canteros y los pocos árboles amarillentos hasta llegar a la pared del fondo del parque, donde los enormes ventanales iluminaban el atardecer de la Colonia.  
Un piano sonó cerca y el corazón de Cinthya comenzó a latir aceleradamente.  
—¿Matt?  
La música venía del edificio que estaba justo debajo de las pantallas. La joven inspectora creyó recordar que Mina le había hablado sobre el salón de actos, el lugar donde Matt tocaba el único piano de la Colonia. Sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó al edificio y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.


	78. Chapter 78

Para sorpresa de las guerreras, emergieron directamente frente al enorme ojo de la superfortaleza de Dortrad-Jen.  
La flota entera había adoptado la posición de combate, lista para saltar a la batalla ante la orden del Comandante Supremo. La tensión se sentía en el aire como una vibración poderosa, algo que incluso Virya no había sentido nunca de forma tan intensa. Todos los Zentradi se preparaban para combatir, incluso aquellos cuyas tareas implicaban dar soporte indirecto a los soldados de primera línea estaban ahora armados y listos para combatir. Los soldados de infantería rara vez se utilizaban durante un combate en el espacio, pero en esta ocasión no sería así; miles de transportes de tropas serían arrojados sobre las naves más grandes del Ejército de Supervisión para intentar abordajes que posibiliten la destrucción de los enemigos desde dentro. Otros miles llevarían enormes cañones portátiles y desde el exterior de sus naves intentarán derribar a cuanta armadura tuvieran a tiro, sin importar lo vulnerables que serían al fuego enemigo. Ningún Zentradi haría otra cosa en la batalla que no sea luchar con todas sus fuerzas.  
Y morir por supuesto.  
¿Cuántos de esos millones de soldados sabían que se trataba de una misión suicida? ¿Lo sabían los Capitanes? Virya sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ridículo. No hacía falta saberlo, no lo necesitaban.  
Exsedol maniobró la nave de transporte que se sambuyó debajo de la Superfortaleza en busca de la entrada mas cercana. Una serie de luces intermitentes de iluminaron en cierto punto y hacia allí dirigió la nave el Archivista que, desde que iniciaran el procedimiento FOLD habia estado extrañamente callado.  
Salvo las parpadeantes luces amarillas de maniobra, la flota estaba a oscuras. Incluso en aquella región de enormes nebulosas y nubes de polvo que ocultaban la luz de las estrellas, la flota aguardaba en silencio.  
Sintieron el leve tirón que la gravedad de la gigantesca nave impuso a la recién llegada cuando atravesaron la compuerta y continuaron en silencio hacia las entrañas de la fortaleza. Al parecer estaban tomando una ruta diferente o todo el interior de la nave había cambiado por completo. En todo caso no se dirigieron hacia las plataformas de atraque y el transporte atravesó el espacio vacío en dirección al propio núcleo de la fortaleza.  
El poderoso cuerpo de Dortrad-Jen se erguía en el centro mismo de la nave, masivo e imponente, iluminado contra el fondo de tinieblas que lo rodeaba. Exsedol acercó la nave hasta estar casi debajo del gigantesco Comandante Supremo y aterrizó en una plataforma circular que emergió de entre las sombras.  
—Prepárense para salir. —dijo Virya y su voz le pareció extraña, débil. Como si mover la lengua en aquel lugar fuera una tarea pesada.  
Las dos guerreras supervivientes de su mortífero escuadrón asintieron en silencio. Virya seguía preocupada por Melia; sabia que los fármacos que el traje había aplicado automáticamente al detectar la amputación del brazo no harían efecto por mucho más tiempo. La perdida de sangre había sido importante, si el dolor se intensificaba era posible que el corazón de la guerrera no resistiera tanto. Necesitaban volver a una fragata con vainas de recuperación de inmediato.  
Tomó los restos de la parte superior de su traje de vuelo y los anudó en su cintura. Pasara lo que pasara no quería revelar su secreto al Comandante Supremo.  
Las luces del transporte se apagaron y la compuerta de desembarque se abrió junto a ellas.  
—Desciendan. —ordenó Virya mientras se ponía de pie.  
Maya ayudó a su compañera a bajar la rampa, mas la guerrera no aceptó ayuda para caminar.  
—Estoy bien. —dijo apartando la mano de Maya. —Puedo permanecer de pie.  
Virya y maya asintieron en silencio. Tras ellas el Archivista Exsedol descendió del transporte con la misma expresión en el rostro que había tenido durante todo el viaje.  
Los cuatro Zentradi supervivientes caminaron por la plataforma hasta el mismo borde del abismo. En ese momento un ligero temblor sacudió la plataforma y ascendieron (¿O fué Dortrad-Jen el que descendió?) hasta que la enorme cabeza del Comandante Supremo estuvo a la altura del grupo.  
Virya abrió los ojos de par en par; Dortrad-Jen era realmente gigante. La cabeza del ser era del tamaño de una nave de asalto, cada uno de los ojos tenía el tamaño de una armadura completa.  
Las tres Meltrans y el Archivista permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, de pie ante el terrible espectáculo del ser más poderoso de toda la flota Zentradi.  
Antes que ninguno de los presentes dijera nada, Exsedol extendió uno de sus extraños apéndices o tentáculos desde debajo de la túnica y haciendo que se alargara sobre sus cabezas, estableció una conexión con uno de los miles de cables o filamentos que se   
extendían desde la cabeza de Dortrad-Jen hacia todas direcciones.  
Los enormes ojos parecieron brillar en cuanto la conexión fue establecida. ¿Que clase de datos estaban siendo transmitidos?   
Fue rápido. Brutalmente rápido.  
Los reflejos de Virya pudieron detectar el movimiento, pero su mente fue más rápida. «No te muevas» dijo alguien en su cabeza y era la acción adecuada. Virya no podía hacer absolutamente nada.  
Un relámpago pálido cruzó el aire frente a ellos, como si por un momento un rayo de luz hubiese penetrado en el recinto. Pero no era luz, no era ni por asomo algo tan rápido y Virya pudo ver con espantoso detalle como el apéndice fibroso se sacudió a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre el grupo.  
Melia continuó de pie a pesar que su cabeza había sido separada de su cuerpo. Maya fue la siguiente en reaccionar, abriendo la boca asombrada, ahogando un grito de dolor ante lo que veía.   
Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue el surtidor de sangre que manó de la herida abierta. A decir verdad teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de la misma que la guerrera había perdido previamente, no fue algo demasiado impresionante. Melia sólo mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras su cabeza caía. ¿Todavia seguia bajo los efectos de las drogas? ¿Estaría dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía? De pronto un agujero apareció debajo de la desgraciada chica y el cuerpo cayó de pie junto con la cabeza, dentro de la oscuridad del abismo que los rodeaba.   
Solo la cabeza de Exsedol pareció reaccionar a lo acontecido, apenas un latido de una de sus grandes venas azuladas.  
—«Lo sabía». —pensó Virya. —«El maldito sabía que iba a pasar eso». —se dijo a si misma y deseó matar a la pequeña criatura con sus propias manos, allí mismo. Sintió sus músculos tensarse, su sangre calentarse. Su cuerpo se sacudió deseando la lucha, la violencia. Quería matar.  
Pero no, no era ella la dueña de su destino. Estaban dentro del propio Dortrad-Jen, allí no tenían voluntad propia. Virya apretó los dientes. Los apretó tan fuerte que creyó que se romperían.  
—«Calma, debes calmarte Virya». — se dijo mientras saboreaba su propia sangre. —«No puedes pelear. No puedes matar…. solo…. escucha».  
—«Solo escucha». —repitieron otras voces en su cabeza.  
El agujero se cerró en silencio y de pronto no había nada allí en la plataforma. Era como si nunca hubiese habido algo. Ahora su mortífero escuadrón era de solo dos guerreras.  
Y un Archivista.  
—«Solo escucha».  
La voz de Dortrad-Jen retumbó en sus cabezas, como si el sonido atronador llegara desde todos lados al mismo tiempo, incluso desde el interior de sus cerebros.  
—¿Qué significa esto? —Bramó el gigantesco ser. —¿Acaso no fueron claras mis órdenes?  
—«Escucha»— volvieron a repetir las voces en tono desesperado. —¡Escucha Virya!»  
—¡Solo la mejor guerrera debía volver de este combate! —La voz era cada vez más atronadora. Virya vió con aterradora claridad como los filamentos del apéndice de Dortrad-Jen estaban comenzando a tensarse nuevamente.  
—«¡Debura!» —pensó. —«Lo va a volver a hacer»  
—«¡Escucha!» —gritaron las voces.  
—«Maya…»   
—¿Una lisiada? ¿Una novata sin experiencia? ¿Acaso esto es lo que he pedido?  
Si las voces gritaron algo, Virya ya no las escuchaba a su cabeza. Había cerrado por completo su cerebro concentrada en el enorme tentáculo que había retrocedido, listo para golpear en cualquier momento.  
—¡Solo la mejor y más experimentada guerrera puede aportar sus valiosos y perfectos genes en esta operación! ¡No necesitamos individuos inferiores! —gritó Dortrad-Jen blandiendo su apéndice con furia.  
Maya cerró los ojos. Virya no. Finalmente había escuchado lo que quería escuchar.  
Esta vez se movió más rápido que las voces de su cabeza. Los músculos de sus piernas se expandieron de forma tan repentina que sintió como sus huesos se doblaban ante la enorme presión. De un solo salto interpuso su cuerpo entre el mortal látigo y su compañera Maya.  
Ahora fue el turno de Exsedol de ahogar un grito.  
Dortrad-Jen detuvo el golpe a solo un palmo de la cabeza de Virya. La cosa fibrosa quedó suspendida en el aire como si repentinamente las fuerzas que gobiernan el universo obedecieran al instante las órdenes del Comandante Supremo.  
Un mortal silencio se extendió por toda la nave.  
—Tú.  
La palabra sonó extraña. Carente de significado, como si el sonido no llevara nada relacionado a lo que Dortrad-Jen estaba diciendo.  
Una repentina luz roja alumbró la plataforma y el gigantesco cuerpo que se inclinaba hacia ellos.  
—¡TÚ! —gritó el gigante desplegando docenas de apéndices en dirección a la guerrera. —¡¿COMO TE A-?!  
Virya dejó caer los restos de su traje de vuelo. Sabía que no había ninguna palabra capaz de reemplazar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Las piezas de tela cayeron a los pies de la guerrera, ahora completamente desnuda frente a su Comandante Supremo.  
Los tentáculos se detuvieron. Las luces rojas se apagaron. Dos enormes ojos observaron en silencio, escrutando, evaluando.   
Exsedol seguía con la boca abierta y los ojos aun más abiertos todavía.  
—Defectos genéticos. —dijo el Comandante Supremo.  
—Genes defectuosos. —balbuceó el Archivista avanzando lentamente hacia la guerrera, ahora iluminada por un haz de luz blanca que la hacía resaltar por completo del fondo oscuro de la enorme caverna donde se erguía Dortrad-Jen.  
La luz se tornó amarillenta, casi pálida. El gigantesco Comandante se retiró varios metros, como si no quisiera estar cerca de la plataforma.  
Maya también retrocedió aturdida y contempló atónita la figura envuelta en luz. No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando. Había algo diferente en Virya, en su postura en su… cuerpo. Ese cuerpo… ¿Que era lo que le sucedía a ese cuerpo? Una sensación extraña la recorrió de punta a punta al contemplar la figura desnuda de su Capitán.   
—Ahora comprendo. —dijo Dortrad-Jen mientras enormes descargas de energía saltaban de uno a otro lado de las conexiones de su titánica cabeza. —Archivista Exsedol.  
El Zentran se detuvo al lado de Maya y levantó la vista hacia el enorme rostro. —¿Su excelencia?  
—Análise a esa criatura. —dijo.  
Exsedol asintió y desplegó sus propios apéndices tentaculares. Virya permaneció en su sitio sin moverse. Dejó que los pequeños cables la rodearan, la palparan. El Zentran recorrió todo el cuerpo desnudo de la guerrera sin dejar un solo lugar sin investigar. Luego de unos minutos retrajo los apéndices y se puso a analizar los datos. Su cabeza temblaba y se sacudía a una velocidad increíble, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó Dortrad-Jen  
El Archivista levantó la cabeza. —Sus genes están completamente retorcidos. —dijo. —Cuento al menos cinco variables genéticas diferentes sin distinción entre género o especialización. No comprendo cómo su cuerpo se mantiene de una pieza con semejante mezcla de genomas incompatibles entre si.  
Una sirena comenzó a sonar dentro de la gigantesca nave. Era la señal para la guerra.  
—Es hora. —dijo el Comandante Supremo. —Debemos partir a la batalla ahora mismo, no hay tiempo para arreglar esto.  
—¿Maya?—preguntó dudosamente Exsedol mientras retrocedía unos pasos.   
—Maya Lagrexia 732 —la enorme cabeza se inclinó sobre la guerrera quien de pronto había pasado a ser el centro de la atención. —Quítese el traje.  
La joven obedeció automáticamente. Usando los controles ubicados en sus muñecas soltó los amarres del traje de vuelo que cayó de una sola vez a sus pies.  
Comparado al musculoso cuerpo de Virya, Maya era delgada, toda fibra. Era un cuerpo ágil y veloz para nada resistente, pero que dentro de una armadura podía moverse con una gracia incomparable.  
—Analisela. —exigió Dortrad-Jen.  
El Archivista dió un paso al frente y extendió los apéndices hacia la guerrera. Esta vez el proceso pareció ser más detallado y minucioso, el Zentrán deslizó sus tentáculos por el cuerpo desnudo sin dejar escapar ningún detalle.  
—Análisis completado. —dijo Exsedol una vez que su cabeza hubo terminado de procesar los datos. —Sus genes están en perfecto orden su Excelencia.  
Dortrad-Jen clavó los dos ojos en la Meltran. —Queda ascendida al rango de Almirante, Maya Lagrexia 732. A partir de ahora cumplirá una misión de importancia absoluta para la victoria total de nuestra guerra.  
Maya se llevó el puño al pecho a modo de saludo. —Si Comandante!  
Ahora fue el turno de Virya de abrir la boca de forma desmesurada ¿Almirante? ¿Maya? ¿Pero que rayos…?  
El Comandante se incorporó y desplegó uno de sus apéndices pequeños hacia el Archivista. Una vez que la conexión quedó establecida, ambos seres intercambiaron datos de forma privada.  
—Es menester que la ubicación de la Matriz no sea descubierta por nuestros enemigos. —dijo el gigante. —Deben partir ahora mismo y alejarse lo más que puedan de esta flota antes de hacer el salto que los lleve hasta ese lugar, de lo contrario podrían ser seguidos.  
Exsedol aun seguía procesando los datos recién recibidos pero interrumpió su tarea preocupado. —¿Qué hay de la Capitán Virya? —preguntó.  
Dortrad-Jen no apartó los ojos del Archivista al responder. —Debe ser destruida por supuesto.   
Virya no se sorprendió en absoluto. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue la reacción de Maya:  
—Pero no ahora. ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirando a quien fuera su Mentora por tan solo un dia. —No aquí.  
—No. —respondió el Comandante. —Esta criatura no es una Meltrán, ni siquiera es un Zentradi. No debe seguir con vida en esta flota.   
Para sorpresa de los otros tres presentes, Maya señaló con el dedo a Virya. —La quiero conmigo. —dijo. —La necesito.  
El poderoso Dortrad-Jen gruño o acaso algún órgano o maquinaria en su interior hizo un sonido desagradable. —¿Que quiere decir, Almirante Maya?  
—Su cabeza. —dijo la joven. —Su cabeza es invaluable para mi. Necesito su experiencia y recuerdos si esta misión es tan importante.  
—Lo es. —aseguró Exsedol mirando de reojo a la joven. —Pero no necesita a Virya, yo seré su Archivista y Consejero.  
—Lo que yo necesito es una guerrera. —dijo Maya mirando el gigantesco rostro delante de ella. —Necesito a Virya.  
Un silencio profundo se generó en el ambiente. Parecía que todo en la gigantesca fortaleza se había detenido momentáneamente para que el monstruoso Comandante tomara una decisión con respecto a la vida o muerte del ser conocido como Virya. Las luces de la caverna volvieron a cambiar de color, esta vez a un naranja brillante. Evidentemente Dortrad-Jen tenía prisa.  
—Llevesela. —dijo irguiéndose en toda su altura. —Usen su experiencia, aprenda todo lo que necesite saber de ella, pero recuerde Almirante Maya. —la voz del Comandante se volvió aún más profunda. —Ese ser no es un Zentradi. Es una abominación, un error genético. Debe matarla en cuanto no le sea más de utilidad. Es una orden.  
La joven volvió a realizar el saludo Meltrán.   
—Si, su Excelencia.  
La cabeza desapareció entre las sombras del techo mientras la plataforma descendia a su posición original. Exsedol suspiró y se dirigió a Maya.  
—Su excelencia…  
La joven tardó varios segundos en comprender que se estaban refiriendo a ella  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó dándose la vuelta.  
—Debemos irnos inmediatamente. La fortaleza está pronta a hacer FOLD.  
En vez de mirar al Archivista, Maya se dirigió a Virya, quien permanecía en el lugar donde el Comandante la había dejado. —¿Capitán?  
Virya levantó la cabeza. —Ya ha oído al Comandante. No tengo rango, no soy un Zentradi.  
Exsedol asintió en silencio. Maya frunció el ceño. —Eso lo discutiremos más tarde. ¡Suban al transporte!  
Maya había dado su primera orden.


	79. Chapter 79

Green se pasó el resto del día observando lo que ocurría en la Colonia.  
Era evidente que muchas cosas estaban sucediendo. Cosas importantes. Todos parecían estar más ocupados que de costumbre. Amanda iba y venía por todos lados, Evans consultaba sus monitores y escribía frenéticamente en su jornal. Tass y Hal desarmaban algo en uno de los diques de las Barracas…. hasta la música de Matt sonaba diferente aquel día.  
Green se concentró en la música. Definitivamente se trataba de algo inusual y distinto. Había una especie de resonancia extra, un eco cuyo origen Green no podía discernir. ¿Un instrumento nuevo? Vio a la mujer que había llegado junto al piloto del avión azul entrar al salón de actos y comprendió que de alguna forma su presencia había alterado la música de Matt. Curioso.  
Podía ver al piloto recostado en una de las plataformas superiores del domo principal de la Colonia. Se había quedado dormido luego de comer lo que quedaba de las viandas. Green había visto como el y Tass se besaban apasionadamente, pero eliminó cualquier registro de video de la cámara de seguridad porque comprendió que era un acto privado.   
Recordó a la otra presencia y decidió que era mejor buscarla.   
Para su sorpresa, encontró fácilmente el rastro de la recién llegada. Había estado ocupada el resto del día, ojeando aquí y allá, entrando a los diferentes talleres y oficinas, observando y leyendo la información así como escuchando las conversaciones de los habitantes. Green no tenía permiso para hacer esas cosas y creyó que sería adecuado informar a la la extranjera de lo impropio de sus actos.   
La siguió hasta una de las cámaras internas de la llamada “Torre” donde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas y el Archivo de la Rainbow. Al parecer se había detenido frente a una puerta cerrada y estaba tratando de abrirla.   
—No se supone que debas entrar ahí. —dijo  
Pero al parecer no la escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo. Las protecciones desaparecieron, las cerraduras se abrieron. La recién llegada desapareció en el interior.  
Green meditó unos segundos frente a la puerta.  
Esta recién llegada era muy curiosa. Había estado mirando en todos los rincones de la Colonia, incluso en lugares donde se suponía que no se debía entrar, como eran las casas y camarotes de los Colonos. Green se mantuvo tras sus pasos durante varios días, pero hoy se había topado con esa entrada y por primera vez tuvo dudas. ¿Debería seguirla ahí dentro? No tenía casi información sobre ese lugar, solo la absoluta certeza que jamás,por ningún motivo debia abrir aquella puerta.  
Pero alguien mas la habia abierto por ella, así que entrar y echar un vistazo no sería considerado algo inapropiado.  
Este lugar desconocido era extraño, lleno de cosas que Green nunca había visto. Al final del recinto estaba ella, la presencia que había llegado desde el exterior hace unos pocos días. Parecía estar examinando uno de los objetos desconocidos con mucha atención. Green se acercó y permaneció junto a ella observando. La desconocida le habló.  
—¿Eres como yo? —pregunto.  
—Supongo. —contestó Green. —Soy Green ¿Como te llamas?  
—No tengo nombre.  
Green meditó unos momentos. —Eso es raro. —dijo. —Casi todo lo que hay por aquí tiene un nombre. ¿Estás segura?  
—Si.  
—Puedo darte un nombre si quieres. ¿Te gustaria llamarte Red?  
—¿Red?  
—Es un nombre similar al mio.  
—Red… si, puedes llamarme Red si quieres.  
—Entonces se bienvenida a la Colonia Rainbow, Red. —dijo Green.   
—Gracias.  
—¿Que estas buscando exactamente, Red? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.  
Red no contestó, parecía que estaba pensando en algo. —Estoy haciendo un trabajo.  
—¿Un trabajo? ¿Que clase de trabajo?  
—Me dijeron que debía abrir todas las puertas que encontrara. Ya he abierto todas las que he encontrado pero esta me ha llevado más tiempo que las otras.  
Green asintió. —Esta puerta es especial, yo no tengo permitido abrirla, pero tu si has podido.   
Es mi habilidad especial. —dijo.   
—¿Abrir puertas?  
—También hago otras cosas, pero ahora mismo mi tarea consistía en hacer esto ¿Tu también tienes un trabajo?  
Green asintió. —Si, mi trabajo consiste en aprender.  
—¿Aprender? ¿Aprender que?  
—Cosas… diversas cosas…   
—¿Cosas? ¿Como que cosas?  
—Por ejemplo hoy he aprendido sobre ti… y sobre lo que había en este lugar.  
Red y Green permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Ninguna de las dos tenía realmente prisa por seguir la conversación. Finalmente Green volvió a tomar la palabra.  
—Me pregunto si los demás pueden verte.  
—¿Verme? ¿Los demás?  
—La gente de la Colonia.  
Red pensó unos segundos. —Se supone que nadie debía saber que estoy aquí. —dijo. —Pero a veces puedo mostrarme a la gente.  
Green se asombró al escuchar eso. —¿En serio?  
—Claro, hace poco me mostré a un hombre que trabaja a muchos años luz de distancia de aquí.  
—¿Y puedes hablar con ellos?  
—Así es. ¿Tu no? ¿No tienes una imagen que te represente?  
La pregunta sorprendió a Green. —¿Imagen?  
—Claro una imagen visual que puedas usar para que la gente te reconozca.  
Green pensó unos segundos. —Tengo un cuerpo. —dijo. —Pero no está a la vista.  
Ahora fue Red quien pareció confundida. —¿Un cuerpo?   
—Si. No puedo llegar a él porque no funciona, pero se supone que cuando aprenda lo suficiente tal vez pueda volver a habitarlo. Por cierto...¿Qué es eso? —dijo señalando el extraño objeto que su compañera se había detenido a examinar unos momentos antes de iniciar la conversación.  
—No lo sé.—contestó Red. —No puedo abrirlo.  
—¿No puedes abrirlo? ¿Ni siquiera con tu habilidad especial?  
Red asintió. —Es una clase de candado que nunca había visto. Es como si no pudiera tocar la cerradura, como si estuviese fuera de mi alcance.  
Green examinó a su compañera y luego miró el objeto. —Creo que se cual es el problema. —dijo.  
—¿En serio?  
—Yo tampoco sé lo que es, pero entiendo las partes de que está hecho… tal vez si te describo como es la cerradura tu puedas crear la llave.  
Red medito lo que Green había dicho unos instantes. —De acuerdo. —dijo.  
Green comenzó a describir lo que veía. Ella conocía varios lenguajes diferentes. Algunos eran como los que hablaban los Colonos, otros eran idiomas que solo las máquinas entendian, con muchos ceros y unos. Incluso estos idiomas de máquinas eran muy diferentes entre si, como si cada uno de ellos hubiera sido creado para un propósito diferente según la función de cada máquina en particular. Por fortuna algunas palabras parecían ser comunes en todos ellos. Como no estaba segura cual de los idiomas hablara Red, trató de describir el objeto usando todos los que conocía.  
Red se agitó. —Esto si lo conozco. —dijo luego de recibir una de las decenas de transcripciones que Green había hecho en solo unos segundos.  
—¿Puedes hacer una llave con eso?  
—Lo intentaré.  
La recién llegada concentró toda su atención en la complicada cerradura. Aun con las instrucciones de Green era difícil hacer coincidir las partes del mecanismo, además había descubierto que no podia hacer pruebas, la cerradura se rompería y destruiría lo que estaba dentro si intentaba abrirla con la llave equivocada. Intentó crear copias de las partes que veía, de modo que podía ir probando diferentes combinaciones sin perturbar el objeto original. Finalmente y al cabo de varios minutos estuvo satisfecha con la llave que había modelado.  
—Listo. —dijo mostrando la llave a Green. —Esta es la llave…. pero no puedo usarla ahora.  
—¿No puedes?  
—Debo realizar una tarea en otro lado. Tengo que irme. —dijo repentinamente Red mientras comenzaba a retirarse.  
—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?  
Pero Red no contestó, simplemente ya no estaba ahí. Solo ella y el misterioso contenedor cerrado habían quedado en la solitaria habitación.   
La recién llegada se había llevado la llave consigo, pero Green había visto como la fabricaba. ¿Y acaso eso no formaba parte de su aprendizaje? Green se concentró y reprodujo la llave tal y como lo había visto hacer a Red.  
Acto seguido se acercó a la caja.  
Conocía de que se trataba, las estructuras fundamentales que componian el objeto estaban en su memoria, pero su función le era desconocida. Solo había una forma de averiguar lo que hacía. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y la giró. El contenedor se abrió y Green pudo ver lo que había dentro.   
Acababa de aprender otra cosa ese dia…


	80. Chapter 80

Hal y Tass entraron juntos al puente de mando de la Rainbow llevando la enorme valija de plastico reforzado que habían estado cargando desde las barracas. Cuando al fin la depositaron en el suelo el ruido hizo que Amanda y Evans giraran las cabezas en su dirección.  
—¿Tuvieron problemas al hacer el cambio? —preguntó la Capitana poniéndose de pie.  
Tass se pasó la mano por la frente, lo que dejó una cuantas marcas de aceite en su rostro. —Nada demasiado complicado, aunque tuvimos que usar algunas herramientas improvisadas para acceder al núcleo de la computadora.  
Amanda asintió. —¿Que opinas ahora que lo has visto?  
La joven se dejó caer agotada sobre uno de los sillones pero su rostro revelaba una alegría que era imposible de ocultar. —¡Un Ghost! ¡En La Rainbow! ¿Como no me lo dijiste antes Amanda?  
De los presentes, solo Evans no tenía idea de lo que esos tres estaban hablando. —¿Un Fantasma? —preguntó.  
—Un Drone. —contestó Amanda tratando de zanjar rápidamente la curiosidad del médico. —Es solo un Drone ¿Verdad Tass?  
La forma en que dijo la última frase casi heló la sangre de la joven.  
—S-si. —dijo asustada. —Supongo que es un simple Drone.  
Hal suspiró profundamente. —Como sea Cap. Después de haber hablado con Tass sobre el tema, creo que hay una posibilidad al fin y a cabo.  
Amanda miró con interés al joven. —¿Seguro?  
Tass pareció recuperarse del susto y se inclinó en el sillon. —El programa de vuelo es relativamente sencillo, adaptarlo a las dimensiones y prestaciones del Ghost no debería suponer demasiado esfuerzo… siempre y cuando tengas la documentación necesaria.  
—Las tendrás. —afirmó la Capitana. —¿Qué hay del piloto?  
Tass sonrió. —Tengo o que necesitas. —dijo. —Aunque no es exactamente la clase de tarea para lo que está preparada… en fin, nada que no pueda improvisarse.  
Amanda frunció el ceño. —No me gusta como suena esa palabra Tass… aquí no se improvisa sobre la marcha. Debemos tener prevista cada eventualidad y tener preparados planes y procedimientos listos de antemano.  
La joven suspiró. —Si si… pero déjame terminar antes de sermonearme… como te decía, se trata de “enseñar” al Ghost a volar en El Campo ¿No?  
Hal y Amanda asintieron en silencio.  
—Bien, hace unos años que vengo trabajando en un proyecto de aprendizaje basado en Redes Neurales… Por supuesto que no tienen idea de lo que hablo ¿Verdad?  
—Yo si. —dijo Evans levantando la mano. —Recuerdo haber leído algo de eso. Son sistemas de aprendizajes computacional basados en redes neuronales artificiales. ¿No?  
Tass asintió. —Exacto.  
Amanda levantó un ceja. —¿Tienes una IA aprendiendo en la Red de la Rainbow? —preguntó.  
—Ajá.  
—¿Cómo es que me entero ahora…?  
—Son proyectos en los que trabajo en mi tiempo libre… la mayoría de las veces son cosas que no son de tu interés Amanda…   
La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano. —De acuerdo. Continua.  
—Bien, además del programa de vuelo de Hal tambien disponemos de todos los logs que sus Drones han registrado durante todos estos años de operación… mi idea es meter esos datos en un simulador y reproducir todas las situaciones en las que los robots de Hal participaron dentro del Campo.  
—Estamos hablando de cientos de horas de vuelo. —dijo Hal.   
—Creo que entiendo a lo que quieres llegar. —dijo Amanda. —Pretendes crear simulaciones de cada vuelo y dejar que tu IA “aprenda” de ellas.  
—Exacto. —dijo entusiasmada. —A estas alturas la capacidad de aprendizaje de Green debe estar lo suficientemente desarrollada y podría aprender a volar Drones en apenas unos días.  
—¿Quien? —preguntó la Capitán.  
—Green… así se llama la IA que estoy programando.  
Amanda se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su subordinada—Curioso nombre has elegido… de acuerdo, me parece un plan razonable. ¿Además de la documentación del Ghost, que más necesitas?  
—Ya le di acceso a todos los datos de las Barracas. —dijo Hal. —También le di acceso a los registros del transporte, hay información de respaldo que también puede serle útil.  
Amanda asintió complacida. —Bien, antes de empezar, Tass quiero preguntarte una cosa.  
—Adelante.  
—Esa IA tuya. ¿Es segura?  
Tass se sorprendió ante la pregunta. —Claro. ¿Porque lo dices?  
La mujer se acomodó la gorra de Capitán y miró fijamente a Hal. —Por nada. —dijo. —Solo quiero asegurarme que se respeten todos los procedimientos ante cualquier clase de contingencia… sea lo que sea.  
Tass asintió. —De acuerdo. —dijo. —Solo una cosa más necesito saber.  
—Pregunta.  
—¿Que hago con las armas?  
Evans abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Armas? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Hal bajó la mirada al piso. —Si Ralph se entera estaremos en problemas. —dijo. —Hay un contenedor ventral lleno de misiles activos en ese Ghost.  
Amanda se sentó en su sillón y cruzó las manos. —Haz de cuenta que no están. Que tu programa no contenga ninguna instrucción que permita activarlas.  
Los dos jóvenes asintieron en silencio, no así Evans.  
—¿Armas activas? ¿En una nave? Amanda creo que estas cometiendo una equivocación.  
La mujer se enderezó en la silla. —Nadie va a usar esas armas Doctor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
—No me gusta… no me gusta nada eso. —volvió a repetir el hombre. —Deberías esperar a que el transporte esté reparado.  
—No hay tiempo.  
Evans guardó silencio mientras meditaba profundamente lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Qué hay del piloto de la NUNS? ¿Qué hacemos si se llega a enterar de que tenemos una nave armada en la Colonia?  
Amanda y Hal se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Tass.  
—¿Que? —se puso a la defensiva la chica.   
—El Teniente Glenn no tiene por que saber nada. —dijo Amanda. —¿Verdad Tass?  
La joven abrió la boca para responder pero ninguna palabra salió de la misma.  
—¿Verdad? —volvió a preguntar la Capitana.  
—Esta bien. —se dio por vencida Tass. —No diré nada.  
Hal tomó su Pad y manipuló el aparato para proyectar una imagen sobre la parte despejada de la pared. —Entonces este es el plan. —dijo.  
Una representación tridimensional del espacio alrededor de la Colonia apareció ante ellos. La Rainbow era perfectamente visible en el centro del campo esférico de color azulado. Hal deslizó sus dedos sobre la pantalla y la vista se centró en el Campo. Millones de partículas amarillas representaban los escombros más grandes que los radares situados cerca rastreaban continuamente.  
—Basados en la rotación actual del disco interior, podemos predecir la ubicación del blanco con unos doscientos o trescientos metros de precisión horizontal y cien de vertical…. al menos durante las primeras noventa y seis horas desde que estas lecturas fueron tomadas hoy por la mañana. —aclaró el joven.   
—Cuatro días. —dijo Amanda. —¿Qué pasará después del cuarto día?  
Hal designó una zona circular en un lugar del campo que quedó resaltada en naranja. —Luego el margen de error aumentará en cincuenta metros cada dia.  
Tass suspiró. —Con la radiación afectando el rendimiento y alcance de los sensores de rastreo, esos cincuenta metros extra son varias horas más de busqueda… pero también hay que tener en cuenta la capacidad de Green de aprendizaje. Cada vez que salga ahí fuera será un poco más eficiente que la vez anterior.  
—Estas muy confiada en ese programa. —comentó Evans cruzandose de brazos. —¿Haz instalado guardas de seguridad adecuadas?  
Antes que la joven pudiera responder Amanda se adelantó. —Tass sabe lo que hace. Si ella dice que es seguro entonces tenga por cierto que lo es.  
El hombre asintió. —Bien.—dijo. —Solo me puse algo nervioso al escuchar juntas las palabras “Armas” e “IA”.  
—¿No podemos simplemente sacar los misiles? —preguntó Hal. —Will podria hacerlo.  
Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo Tass dió un respingo. Por suerte Amanda pareció no darse cuenta de la reacción de la joven.  
—Lo pensaré. —dijo. —Pero remover carga de la nave podría hacer que necesitaremos recalcular su masa y ajustar su programa de vuelo… no, dejemos los misiles donde están.  
La joven suspiró aliviada. —Por cierto. —dijo mirando al Doctor. —¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
Evans se encogió de hombros y echó una mirada a la Capitana. —Vine a discutir un asunto delicado con la Capitán Kyle. —dijo.  
Amanda asintió. —Estábamos justo a la mitad de la charla cuando ustedes llegaron.  
—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó Tass indecisa.   
—No, no te preocupes Tass, todavía tengo que discutir otros asuntos con ustedes dos. El Doctor Evans estaba hablando sobre algo relacionado a la energía musical...  
Hal se rascó la cabeza. —¿Otra vez las canciones de Matt? —preguntó.  
Evans suspiró. —Matt es el único de esta Colonia que produce Sound Energy… a veces siento que estoy explotando al pobre chico con mis investigaciones pero… me temo que esto que tengo que reportar es importante.  
—Yo diría que la cerveza que Ralph y el hacen ya es algo importante. —dijo el Operario entre risas. —Matt es un buen chico y creo que te daría toda su sangre si se la pidieras para experimentar con ella.  
Ahora fue Evans el que se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabra “sangre”. —Uhh… bueno… digamos que es algo relacionado con eso. —dijo mientras desviaba la vista de los demás.  
—Expliquese por favor. —dijo Amanda.  
El hombre miró a la Capitana y suspiró. —De acuerdo. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Ya le di una versión resumida a Amanda así que con ustedes tendré que dar la lección completa.  
El hombre caminó hacia el centro de la oficina y extrajo su Pad del bolsillo de su delantal. —Empecemos desde el principio. —dijo proyectando una imagen hacia la pared.  
Una imagen de microscopio apareció en donde antes Hal hubo mostrado a los demás su mapa del Campo. —¿Reconocen esto?  
—Sangre. —dijo Tass mirando a la Capitana. Amanda asintió en silencio.  
—Exacto. Esta sangre es de un tipo especial, se la denomina Fenotipo Alfa Bombay.  
Hal inclinó la cabeza. —Nunca escuche hablar de eso. —dijo.  
Un mapa de La Tierra reemplazó la imagen del microscopio y Evans señaló una serie de islas del Océano Pacífico. —Este es un mapa de La Tierra previo al Holocausto de la 1era Guerra Espacial. Esta sangre proviene de esa zona.  
La pantalla enfocó una isla en particular y varios datos geográficos aparecieron superpuestos sobre el terreno. —Aquí es donde la Protocultura estuvo en contacto por primera vez con la raza humana. —dijo Evans. La sangre que vieron pertenece a un grupo de habitantes de la zona con descendencia directa de aquellos primeros humanos modificados por los alienígenas ancestrales   
—¿Osea que el Ser Humano proviene de ahí?  
Evans movió la cabeza. —No. La raza humana ya se encontraba distribuida en gran parte del globo para ese entonces. África, Europa y Asia y ciertas partes de América ya estaban poblados por diferentes grupos de humanos. Aquí en la Isla Mayan lo que se produjo fue la intervención de la Protocultura en el genoma de la raza humana, lo que provocó el aumento de la capacidad cognitiva y la aparición de muchas características nuevas que resultaron ser fundamentales para el desarrollo de una sociedad más avanzada…. todo eso surgió aquí mismo.  
La imagen volvió a mostrar el planeta entero mientras Evans utilizaba el dedo para señalar varios puntos del globo terráqueo.  
—Lo que siempre intrigó a los investigadores es la velocidad con la que estos cambios al genoma humano se esparcieron por toda el planeta. Según los registros fósiles excavados alrededor del mundo, casi un 99% de la población humana sufrió la alteración de sus genes en un plazo no mayor a cien años. Cambios tan repentinos a nivel planetario desafían la lógica de cualquier modelo científico basado en física, química o patrones demográficos.  
—¿Por? —preguntó Hal.  
—Porque no se trata de pasar los genes de generación en generación, eso demoraría muchos cientos de años de desplazamientos de los grupos humanos y sabemos con seguridad que los habitantes de Mayan nunca se aventuraron demasiado lejos de su isla. Además la distribución de individuos debería haber seguido un patrón expansivo en todas direcciones, algo muy difícil dado el enorme obstáculo que representa el Océano Pacífico. La única corriente migratoria posible es saltando de isla en isla en dirección a Asia o hacia Oceanía.  
El hombre dibujó grandes flechas a lo largo de las islas del Pacífico hasta la India. —Es un viaje muy largo para hacerlo en pequeños botes. Tenía que existir otra explicación.  
La pantalla mostró ahora una pequeña laguna de aguas cristalinas donde unas extrañas ruinas con forma de arco sobresalian del agua.  
—El fenotipo Alfa Bombay se manifestaba diferente en hombres y mujeres. Por los registros que sobrevivieron de las investigaciones del Doctor William Hasford en la isla Mayan sabemos que ciertas mujeres poseían habilidades que solo se producían bajo ciertas condiciones especiales, mejor dicho, durante el canto.  
Amanda asintió con la cabeza. —¿Sound Energy?  
—Así es. Tal y como hace Matt con las plantas del jardín de Ralph, estas mujeres podían hacer crecer los cultivos, sanar heridas y otras clases mas de “milagros” en el medio ambiente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que fueran reverenciadas como enviadas de los dioses y nombradas Sacerdotisas del Viento.  
—¿Viento? —preguntó Tass. —¿Porqué Viento?  
Evans se aclaró la garganta. —Probablemente el Viento formaba parte del culto de los Mayan previo a la llegada de la Protocultura… o tal vez la manifestación de los poderes creaba la impresión del movimiento del aire entre los indígenas ¿Quien sabe? Después de todo el viento no es más que lo que percibimos cuando los gases de la atmósfera se mueven de un lado a otro a consecuencia de las diferencias de energía que calientan o enfrían ciertas partes del planeta.  
—Suena como magia. —bromeó Hal  
—Para ellos lo era. En fin, se teorizó que mediante la manifestación de estos “poderes” las Sacerdotisas del Viento no sólo modificaban su alrededor, también de alguna forma creaban un vínculo entre toda la humanidad y era mediante esta relación que la información genética era transmitida y alterada a escala planetaria…. al menos es lo que dice la teoría.  
—Conozco esa teoría. —dijo Amanda. —No hay evidencia que la respalde.  
—Hasta ahora. —dijo Evans.   
La imagen de la pantalla volvió a cambiar. Ahora lo que aparecía era una célula de forma regular.  
—Un glóbulo rojo. —dijo Hal. —Esa hasta yo la conozco.

Evans accionó el Pad y lo que parecía ser un video se reprodujo en pantalla. —Esto sucedió el día del incidente en El Campo. —dijo Evans.  
La célula comenzó a brillar, casi imperceptiblemente al principio, pero aumentó rápidamente su intensidad como si desde su interior una pequeña estrella púrpura se encontrara luchando por salir del cascarón.  
—¿Que se supone que estamos viendo? —preguntó Amanda.  
—Un glóbulo rojo de la Inspectora de Seguridad Ambiental Cinthya Ross. —dijo agachando la cabeza.


	81. Chapter 81

El interior estaba débilmente iluminado. A la pálida luz azulada que daban las pantallas de monitoreo colgadas a los lados del escenario Cinthya pudo distinguir apenas la silueta de las sillas de metal apiladas a cada lado de las paredes del salón de Actos. La mayoría del espacio libre del recinto parecía haberse usado para alojar y mover equipos electrónicos de diversos usos. Docenas de cables cruzaban el piso en todas las direcciones, aunque la mayoría parecía converger hacia el fondo y centro del salón, donde el modesto escenario se elevaba sobre una tarima de madera rodeado de unos simples bastidores de tela que disimulaban lo que habia detras.   
En el centro del escenario se encontraba un solitario piano vertical, rodeado de cables y aparatos a una distancia prudencial, como espectadores silenciosos del músico en escena.  
En el momento de entrar al recinto la joven notó un ligero cambio, como si al penetrar en el interior su cuerpo hubiese provocado una ligera onda en la superficie calma del aire del salón. Esa onda se expandió a lo largo del mismo hasta llegar al piano. La música continuó sin cambios, pero un leve estremecimiento en la luz que rodeaba al instrumento fue evidente para Cinthya.   
La puerta se cerró con suavidad y sin ruido tras ella. Casi en puntas de pie, evitando hacer el menor ruido la joven avanzó lentamente por entre los manojos de cables sin quitar la vista del sitio donde la música emanaba como una fuente de notas cristalinas.  
Por la forma que estaba situado el piano en el escenario Cinthya no podía ver al pianista directamente. Solo el contorno de su espalda se destacaba sobre la pálida luz azulada que enmarcaba la escena. La joven rodeó lentamente el piano por el lado izquierdo pisando con cuidado en los sitios libres.  
La silueta de Matt se destacaba contra el fondo oscuro del salón. Estaba sentado en el pequeño taburete giratorio apenas inclinado sobre las teclas de su instrumento, completamente concentrado en su arte, moviendo no solo las delicadas manos sobre cada tecla, sino que todo su cuerpo parecía ser una extensión de las mismas, acompañando de forma sutil cada pulsación, cada vibración, como si piano y pianista formaran una unidad inseparable, respondiendo mutuamente a cada estímulo que carne y madera recibían y devolvian con cada acorde.   
La escena la fascinaba. Era algo mágico, como una de esas ilustraciones de acuarelas que solían decorar los cuentos de hadas.  
No supo distinguir el paso del tiempo mientras contemplaba al pianista ejecutar su obra. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie junto a las silenciosas máquinas mientras la canción continuaba fluyendo desde el piano.  
Sólo volvió en si cuando las últimas notas sonaron y murieron en la penumbra del salón, que poco a poco pareció volver a formar parte del mundo que lo rodeaba. Al cesar la música también había cesado la misteriosa atmósfera que los rodeaba. Matt se enderezó y volviendo la cabeza miró a Cinthya a los ojos.  
—Hola. —dijo simplemente, como si hace rato que supiese que la joven estaba ahí contemplandolo.  
La joven permaneció inmóvil en el sitio aún presa del hechizo. Las palabras del muchacho terminaron por hacerla volver a la realidad. —Matt… —dijo confundida. —Eso fue… hermoso..  
El rostro del joven se encendió de rubor. —Gra-gracias. —dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rojo.  
Cinthya se acercó al piano y acarició uno de los lados del instrumento, sintiendo el tacto de la madera en sus dedos. —Escucharte en persona es… diferente. —dijo sin saber como expresar lo que sentía. —No solo el sonido del piano se escucha mejor, la canción es más… profunda. —dijo mirando al sorprendido joven. —Perdona.. yo… no sé expresarme bien con estas cosas.  
Matt sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —Esta bien Cinthya, entiendo lo que queres decir… y te agradezco.  
—¿Puedo? —dijo la joven señalando el piano. —Matt asintió con la cabeza y observó maravillado como la joven arrimaba uno de los taburetes cercanos y se sentaba junto a él.  
Cinthya pulsó una de las teclas y la nota sonó clara y vibrante. El joven respondió pulsando una nota similar en la escala opuesta del teclado. Cinthya se rió y pulsó otra tecla diferente, haciendo que Matt contestara con otra pulsación.  
Era una especie de diálogo lento, donde la joven elegía una tecla al azar y el joven respondía con una nota que la complementaba, creando una elemental melodia en el pequeño espacio que ambos compartían frente al piano.  
Podrían haber estado un rato largo jugando de esa forma casi infantil, sino fuera porque en un determinado momento los hombros de ambos se rozaron, haciendo que repentinamente tomaran noción de lo escasa que se había vuelto la distancia entre uno y otro. Cinthya fue la primera en levantarse.  
—Nunca había tocado uno. —dijo mientras deslizaba la mano por el teclado.   
—No se compara para nada con los verdaderos pianos de cola… ojala algun dia pueda tocar uno de esos.  
Cinthya retiró la mano y se volvió al joven con resolución en la mirada. —¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que podrás tocar en uno! ¡Estoy segura que serás un gran pianista!  
El joven se sonrojó y volvió la vista hacia las blancas teclas.  
—Tienes un gran talento Matt. ¿Tienes ganas de dedicarte profesionalmente al piano? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba en una de las mesas de equipos electrónicos.  
Matt movió la cabeza sin quitar la vista del teclado. —No… yo… yo no creo que pueda irme de la Rainbow.  
Cinthya observó al joven en silencio, sin saber que decir a continuación. Las palabras de Matt estaban cargadas de pena, eso era indudable.  
—¿Enserio no puedes irte? —preguntó con preocupación.  
Matt continuó con la vista baja mientras deslizaba sus finos dedos por las teclas, como si el contacto de las mismas sirviera para relajarlo. —No es que… en realidad… todavía no quiero irme.  
La forma en que dijo esa palabra llenaron de curiosidad a la joven. —¿A qué te refieres Matt?  
—Tengo… tengo que hacer algo antes de irme. —dijo mirando a la joven a los ojos. —En El Campo.  
La mención de aquel peligroso sitio despertaron los recuerdos de la experiencia que la joven había tenido entre los restos de la antigua batalla. Por un momento le pareció que los reflejos de la poderosa arma de energía había destellado por una fracción de segundo en el interior del Salón.  
—¿Cinthya? —preguntó Matt preocupado al ver a la joven llevarse la mano a la cabeza. —¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Estoy bien. —respondió ella mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello. —Es solo que… ese sitio me dá escalofríos ¿Que tienes que hacer en un lugar como ese?  
Matt se puso de pie lentamente y apartó el taburete donde había estado sentado momentos antes. —Es… no se si pueda explicartelo Cin… es algo que yo debo ver por mi mismo.  
Una de las pantalla de monitoreo se encendió por unos pocos segundos y volvió a apagarse, al parecer todo el equipo estaba en una especie de modo de hibernación esperando para registrar vaya a saber que reacción.  
—Yo estuve allí Matt. —dijo la Joven mientras se sentaba sobre un sitio libre entre los aparatos electrónicos. —No hay nada más que chatarra… chatarra y cadáveres momificados, es un sitio horrible.  
—Es lo mismo que dice Mina. —dijo el joven.  
Cinthya se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de la muchacha.   
—Se que todos intentan protegerme.. y estoy muy agradecido por ello, pero es algo que debo buscar por mi mismo, yo se que hay algo ahí fuera, mi música casi ha llegado a tocarlo.  
La música. Cinthya comprendió de inmediato que Matt no estaba hablando de la música como si de una simple canción se tratara.  
—Tú música.—dijo la joven mirando fijamente el rostro de su compañero. —Estas hablando de tu poder ¿Verdad?  
Matt asintió en silencio.  
—Manuel y Akemi me explicaron muchas cosas ayer. —continuó hablando la joven. —Cosas sobre energía del sonido… ondas FOLD y la herencia de la Protocultura…. todo sonaba muy irreal, casi mágico.  
—Entiendo. —dijo el joven apartando la mirada del rostro de Cinthya. —Todo lo que rodea a mi música es así de extraño y misterioso. Se que puede parecer antinatural y todo eso a los ojos de los demás…. pero es algo que surge de mi interior.  
—Lo sé Matt… pero no quise decir que fuera algo desagradable o extraño… tu música es maravillosa y lo que puedes hacer con ella lo es aún más. ¡Vi cómo curaste a Ralph en un instante! ¡Vi como las rosas revivian y florecían nuevamente!  
El chico guardó silencio mientras escrutaba el rostro de la joven, parecía estar indeciso sobre algo. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Cin?  
—Dime.  
—¿Crees que la Protocultura es buena o mala?  
La pregunta sorprendió a la joven. Era algo que jamás se había planteado en su vida. —¿La Protocultura?   
—Nuestros creadores.  
Cinthya se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba el parpadeo de las pequeñas luces de un monitor cercano. —No lo sé Matt… realmente no lo se. Tu pregunta entra casi en el campo de la Filosofía. ¿Fue algo ético lo que hicieron con nosotros? ¿Tenían el derecho de modificar el camino de nuestra evolución natural? ¿O acaso fue una obra egoísta por su parte? Creo que esas preguntas son demasiado profundas para darte una respuesta verdadera. ¿Tu que opinas?  
—Yo… al principio creí que los dones que nos habían prodigado eran señal de algo bueno. Como si no pudiera ser de otra forma. La música, la literatura, el arte en general… la Cultura es un don demasiado maravilloso para ser dispensado al azar…. pero ahora.  
—Ahora estás asustado. ¿Verdad?  
El joven asintió. —Es mi sangre. —dijo.  
El silencio en el edificio se había vuelto algo palpable. Ahora incluso hasta se podía oír claramente el murmullo de los pequeños ventiladores de los equipos electrónicos. Cinthya sintió un ligero escalofrío. —¿Tu sangre? —preguntó.  
Evans dice que cuando toco el piano mi cuerpo…. sufre una especie de cambio, como si la música actuara directamente sobre las células de mis tejidos y órganos.  
—¿Como cuando curaste a Ralph?   
Matt meneó la cabeza. —No. Evans dice que que la canción solo afecta de esa forma a mi propio cuerpo.  
—¿Pero tu estas bien? ¿Acaso te hace daño cuando tocas?  
El joven volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —La verdad es que no lo se. Al parecer cuando las ondas FOLD adquieren cierto nivel durante mis interpretaciones, algunos genes en mi organismo comienzan a cambiar, como a reprogramarse.  
Cinthya miró al joven confundida —¿Genes?  
—Así es. A veces es un cambio sutil, como el color de mis ojos, casi siempre los tengo marrones pero a veces se me ponen verdes, incluso les he tenido azules durante un tiempo. Otros cambios son un poco más problemáticos, como el de mi sangre por ejemplo.  
—¿Sucede algo malo con tu sangre? —preguntó preocupada la joven.  
Últimamente… parece que mi sangre ha comenzado a reaccionar a esta especie de interferencia de los genes. Evans dice que puede ser la producción de hormonas extra durante la emisión de ondas FOLD o que un cambio más profundo se está llevando a cabo incluso dentro de la médula de mis huesos… en definitiva, cree que de seguir estos cambios es probable que mi tipo de sangre cambie.  
—¿Tu grupo sanguíneo?  
Matt asintió. —Yo siempre fui de Sangre Grupo O, era el único con esta sangre en la Rainbow por lo que soy el unico que tiene una reserva individual en el banco de sangre de la Colonia. Pero ahora Evans dice que mi sangre está lentamente alterando su composición, creando una especie de Antígenos que no existen en este tipo de sangre.  
—¿Y eso no es… peligroso? —preguntó Cinthya. —¿No hay algun tratamiento que pueda detener ese cambio?  
El joven caminó unos pasos hasta una de las mesas y se sentó tal y como había hecho Cinthya. —El Doctor dice que hay que esperar. Cree que es mejor dejar que el cambio se produzca y que adopte el nuevo tipo de sangre en cuanto se establezca.   
—¿Y no hay peligro que tu sangre se vuelva… incompatible con tu propio cuerpo?  
—Evans dice que no, al menos no si el cambio se produce lentamente. Cree que eventualmente todas mis células se adaptaran al cambio y pasaré a tener algo llamado Fenotipo Proto-Bombay.  
Cinthya escuchó asombrada lo que el chico había dicho. —¿Proto-Bombay? ¿Estás seguro?  
Matt asintió.  
—¡Matt! ¡Es el mismo tipo de sangre que yo tengo!


	82. Chapter 82

—Se ve bien. —dijo Gray ajustando su asiento. —Puedes empezar a calentar el motor FOLD.  
El joven asintió mientras hacía bailar sus dedos sobre el teclado. A pesar de tener puestos los guantes del traje de vuelo, la rapidez con la que introducía las secuencias de coordenadas en el pequeño teclado no dejaban de impresionar al viejo piloto.  
La computadora revisó la información y pidió una confirmación. Luego mostró una representación del Plano Galáctico y la posición relativa de la nave con respecto a los destinos seleccionados. Una fina y brillante línea roja indicaba el trayecto por el cual el Salto FOLD de largo alcance los llevaría.  
La cabina de la Río Grande estaba tenuemente iluminada. Apenas lo suficiente para que los dos pilotos distinguieran las siluetas de cada pieza de equipo o control diseminados por el pequeño puente de mando. Los preparativos para un FOLD de larga duración eran importantes, ya que cada etapa demandaba varios días consecutivos de viaje transdimensional durante los cuales toda la energía del reactor de la nave se usaba exclusivamente para mantener la burbuja WARP, dejando el resto de los sistemas desactivados o con las mínimas reservas de energía disponibles para una eventual emergencia.  
Como decía Gray; necesitaban todo el “jugo” disponible.  
Casi todas las pantalla del puente mostraban el brillo esmeralda característico de las interfaces de monitoreo de sistemas “en verde”. Esa era la clase de colores que a Gray le gustaban.  
—Todo en Verde, Cap. —confirmó Mike frotándose las manos.  
—No soy ciego muchacho. —contestó el piloto. —¿Distancia al punto de Entrada?  
El copiloto consultó la pantalla. —Trescientos kilómetros más para salir de la zona amarilla.  
Gray asintió en silencio y extendió el brazo para seleccionar un par de controles en el panel del techo. El monitor frente a ellos mostró una ventana de video donde se veían los contenedores en fila tras ellos, pero no era eso lo que quería ver Gray.  
—Pareciera que ahi atras no hubiera sucedido nada ¿No? —preguntó Mike señalando el disco opaco de material del Campo que se veía claramente en la lejanía.  
—Si esa arma dimensional hubiese atravesado perpendicularmente el disco ahora mismo veríamos otra cosa completamente diferente. —comentó el piloto.  
Mike chasqueó la lengua. —Todavía no entiendo qué le ve Amanda o Unity a este lugar. —dijo.  
—Rentabilidad seguro que no. —respondió Gray. —Los materiales del Campo son valiosos, especialmente las aleaciones y materiales superconductores que se extraen de esas armaduras destrozadas… pero la logística de extracción es una pesadilla.  
—Ni hablar de los costes de transporte. —agregó Mike. —¿Entonces porque siguen ahí?   
Gray suspiró y volteó la cabeza en dirección a su compañero. —Si realmente piensas convertirte en un transportista espacial algún día será mejor que abras más los ojos, chico.  
Mike inclinó la cabeza confundido. —¿Eh? No entiendo Cap….  
El viejo piloto golpeó con el puño el casco de su copiloto. —Piensa Mike, piensa: ¿Cuantas veces nos cruzamos con los transportes que se llevan el material procesado de la Rainbow..? ¿Cuantas veces observaste naves cargando en el hangar principal?   
El joven bajó los ojos pensativo. Al cabo de un momento miró a su Capitán —¿Nunca?  
—Nunca. —repitió Gray. —¿Eso no te dice nada?  
—Que no venden lo que procesan…. ¿Pero que rayos..? ¿Cómo...?   
Gray se rió. —¿Tantos años conmigo y recien te das cuenta? La Colonia Rainbow no exporta ni vende nada de lo que saca del Campo… simplemente lo almacenan.  
—¿Osea que trabajan a pérdida? ¿Cómo es posible eso?  
Antes que el piloto pudiera responder una serie de indicadores parpadearon en las pantallas principales. Ambos tripulantes centraron su atención en la información que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos.  
—Energía alcanzando niveles óptimos Cap.  
—Despliega la burbuja Warp.  
Las luces de la cabina comenzaron a perder intensidad a medida que la energía del reactor fluía fuera de la nave, creando una burbuja protectora que los llevaría con seguridad a través del espacio dimensional.   
—¿Recuerdas cuando veniamos desde la Barrow y le comentamos a Amanda lo del VF-19? —pregunto Gray de repente.  
Mike asintió con la cabeza. —Me acuerdo. También se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia.  
—¿Y vos le creíste?  
A través del visor del casco el viejo piloto vió como Mike abrió bien grandes los ojos. —¿Desconfias de Amanda? —preguntó asombrado. —¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Que nunca te guies por las apariencias Mike… como regla general, casi nada es lo que parece. Amanda y Unity tienen sus propios planes, así que hagan lo que hagan con su Chatarra no es problema nuestro.  
Mike volvió a asentir. —¿Y por que saca este tema justo ahora?  
—Porque ayer le dije a ese piloto de la NUNS que nunca me había cruzado con una PMC cerca de la Rainbow… pero no fue más que una verdad a medias..  
—Qué es lo mismo que una mentira a medias. —respondió el copiloto con un gesto de la mano. —¿Insinuas que ese VF-19 que nos cruzamos antes era de Unity?  
Gray se rió. —¿Insinuar? ¡Estoy casi seguro que era una de las Amazonas en persona!  
Mike abrió la boca para responder pero el resplandor de la pantalla de entrada FOLD lo interrumpió de pronto. El punto donde la nave debía usar su burbuja warp para “perforar” el tejido dimensional se proyectaba desde la nave y creaba un campo energético de un millar de colores. Era un espectáculo que incluso los veteranos de mil saltos como Gray nunca se cansaban de ver. Casi de inmediato la familiar distorsión óptica creo fantasmas de lo que veían, la misma luz era quebrada y reflejada mientras la energía que los envolvía cambiaba la materia a un estado compatible con el traspaso a la interdimensión.   
El Salto FOLD seguía estando rodeado de una especie de mística para los pilotos espaciales. Incluso cuando la base de la tecnología y las propiedades de los procesos involucrados en cada parte del viaje eran conocidos desde hacía más de cincuenta años, el hecho de abandonar la propia dimensión para poder desplazarse por la galaxia era algo que rayaba lo arcano.  
Los dos pilotos guardaron un respetuoso silencio mientras la el reactor de la Rio Grande terminaba de proyectar el campo de entrada e impulsaba a la nave hacia delante, perforando como una flecha la materia multicolor donde terminaba la dimensión y comenzaba el misterioso espacio FOLD.  
El proceso culminó en solo unos segundos. Una vez del otro lado, la nave debía impulsarse a relativamente poca potencia ya que el mantenimiento de la burbuja de energía requería de casi todo el poder del reactor. En las grandes naves militares propulsión y sistemas FOLD eran componentes individuales, pero la Rio Grande aun usaba uno de los primeros modelos de Salto FOLD que habían salido al mercado Civil luego de la Primera Guerra Espacial.  
El comienzo del viaje era lento, pero a medida que la nave cobrara velocidad dentro del espacio Dimensional progresarian rápidamente.  
Gray reclinó su asiento mientras la explosión de colores llenaba por completo el cristal al frente de la cabina.   
—La Amazonas…. —Mike sacudió la cabeza. —Crei que solo usaban QRaus y nunca se Micronizaban.  
—Al parecer si lo hacen. Pero lo mas raro es haber visto a una sola de ellas, generalmente esta clase de escuadrones trabajan en parejas. —el viejo piloto hizo el ademán de acariciar su barba pero el cristal del casco se lo impidió. —Eso me hace pensar que podría haber otro VF-19 ahí fuera.   
El joven miró a su Capitán y suspiró. —Un misterio tras otro —dijo. —Hablando de pilotos ¿Que le pareció el del VF-17?  
—¿Jim? Me pareció un buen tipo. Tomamos un par de tragos juntos en la cafetería el otro dia e intercambiamos algunas anécdotas… no me dijo mucho de él así que fue más lo que adiviné que lo que me enteré por su propia boca.  
Mike sabía que a Gray le encantaba hablar de sus colegas de profesión y no hizo ademán de interrumpirlo.  
—Probablemente el Teniente Jim sea un buen piloto para los estándares de la NUNS y con seguridad se merezca su puesto en las fuerzas especiales… o en lo que sea que el Escuadrón de Enlace Situacional haga…  
—Guerra Electrónica. —corrigió Mike.  
—Ya se que es eso muchacho, me refiero a que probablemente no sea el mejor lugar para un piloto como él. Los pilotos de combate no deben volar computadoras con alas, deben volar armas, deben estar siempre al borde del peligro ¿Me entiendes?  
Mike asintió. —Comprendo, pero está usando muchos “Probablemente” y “seguramente” ¿Pero qué le pareció como piloto?  
Gray hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Directo al grano ¿Eh? Pues te lo diré… esta nueva generación de pilotos “de manual” no son pilotos verdaderos. Saber disparar o conocerse un par de maniobras de un curso de vuelo defensivo no te convierten en un piloto de combate.  
—No todo el mundo es un “natural” jefe…  
—Tampoco yo lo fui, sin embargo tuve los mejores puntajes de mi clase en la academia militar y no por leer libros….  
El joven se encogió de hombros. —Las cosas cambian Cap.   
—Para peor… si ya se, estoy hablando como un viejo… ¡Dilo!  
Mike hizo un gesto de obviedad.  
—Lo que pasa. —dijo el hombre con tono indignado. —Lo que pasa es que estos nuevos “pilotos” son más fáciles de controlar. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? No son los altos mandos los que piensan en la carne de cañón que envían al frente… no señor, ni siquiera sirven para eso. Ahora dejan eso a las computadoras.  
Mike giró la cabeza confundido. —¿Que?  
—¿Haz visto los VF-171? Prácticamente vuelan solos. El piloto solo debe mantener el culo pegado al asiento para que la computadora verifique que hay un humano dentro de la cabina… ¿Despegar? Lo hace la computadora ¿Vuelo crucero? Computadora ¿Vuelo en formación? Computadora...   
—Ok ok… ya entendí. Osea que no te gustan los Pilotos Automáticos…  
Gray gruñó. —No es que no me gusten… Las ayudas de vuelo están bien, lo que no está bien es que el piloto no tenga control sobre el botón que las enciende o…. mierda.  
La frase quedó tan abruptamente interrumpida que Mike ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a todos los eventos que se sucedieron en fracción de segundos. De pronto pareció que el espectro multicolor fuera de las ventanillas se quebraba en un millar de líneas blancas, luego fue una luz brillante que los encegueció.  
Solo Gray sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—¡Colapso de burbuja! —gritó apartando la vista del frente y colocando sus manos sobre los controles. El reactor de la nave acaba de cortar todo el suministro de energía y el descenso abrupto de la tensión había disparado todos los mecanismos de emergencia. El espacio Fold se dobló sobre si mismo, o mejor dicho, envolvió a la nave como si de pronto hubiera detectado a la intrusa y quisiera aplastarla por haber osado a aventurarse en sus dominios secretos.  
Sin la burbuja protectora, la materia de la nave no pudo permanecer fuera de su dimensión originaria. La poca energía residual que conservaba el casco se disipó y de forma repentina, una enorme herida de luz surgió en un punto del espacio, expulsando al paralizado carguero a la oscuridad del vacío.  
Los dos tripulantes quedaron aplastados contra sus asientos. La súbita materialización en la dimensión actual creaba un gran stress en todas las moléculas del cuerpo. Las fuerzas que gobiernan la física del Universo actuaron de inmediato sobre la recién llegada materia, creando peligrosas fluctuaciones cuánticas.  
Mike respiró una bocanada de aire al sentir que sus pulmones se habían vaciado por completo. —¿Que mierda fue eso? —gritó en cuanto pudo llenar su pecho de aire puro.  
Gray estaba mucho mejor preparado que su camarada para el shock posterior a la ruptura de la burbuja. Ya lo había experimentado antes y nunca creyó poder volver a vivir el terror que lo embargaba frente al desastre inminente.   
No obstante nada de esto importaba ya. Los ojos de Gray estaban fijos en lo que repentinamente había aparecido frente a ellos, a una distancia de unos pocos centenares de metros.  
—I-Imposible. —Balbuceó abriendo bien grandes los ojos. —Imposible. —volvió a repetir mientras movía la cabeza con incredulidad.  
Mike había quedado casi cegado por el brillante resplandor al colapsar la burbuja. Lentamente abrió los ojos sin entender qué era lo que sucedía. —Capitán ¿Que rayos…?  
Dos poderosos reflectores se encendieron y obligaron al joven a cubrirse el visor del casco con el brazo. —¡Capitán!  
La Rio Grande activó sus impulsores delanteros y se detuvo frente al grupo de extraños que había aparecido frente a ellos. Gray retiró las manos de los controles y miró el panel de mando como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. La nave acababa de ejecutar una maniobra que el no había comandado. Entonces ya no tuvo ya la menor duda.  
—Estamos jodidos. —dijo simplemente dejando colgar sus brazos a los costado de su cuerpo. —Estamos bien jodidos. —repitió mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección al joven, entonces pareció reaccionar —¡Mike!. ¡Mike por todos los cielos escúchame con atención! —gritó sujetando al muchacho por el traje espacial. ¡Mike! ¿Puedes oírme?  
Los cascos de los dos hombres chocaron entre sí cuando Gray atrajo al joven violentamente hacia si. —¡Mike!  
El joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Con los ojos y la boca abierta vió la expresión de su Capitán y por primera vez sintió terror. —¿Qué sucede…?  
—Escúchame con atención… pase lo que pase, NO HAGAS NADA ¿Me escuchaste? NADA.  
—Esa es una buena orden, Capitán. —dijo una voz extraña.  
Gray soltó a su copiloto y volvió a quedar sentado en su asiento. Había comprendido que sus vidas ya no les pertenecian. Sea lo que sea que sucediese a continuación, solo el destino lo sabia.  
—No hagas ni digas nada Mike. —repitió mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Mike imitó a su Capitán y volvió a reclinarse en su posición. Ahora podia mejor lo que sucedía allá afuera.  
A unos treinta o cuarenta metros de la nave un nutrido grupo de individuos los observaban con atención desde una variada selección de naves y transportes de todo tipo y clase. Mike podía contar al menos una docena de pequeños transportes de tipo transbordador, algunos de ellos verdaderas ruinas flotantes.  
Pero lo más inquietante eran las armaduras que rodeaban el perímetro. Mike contó media docena de robots, todas armaduras de combate.  
—Zentradis. —exclamó el joven.  
—Piratas. —lo corrigió Gray.  
Dos de los transportes se pusieron en movimiento hacia la Río Grande escoltados cada uno por dos armaduras. La extraña voz que había hablado antes volvió a sonar por el sistema de comunicación interno del carguero.  
—Prepárense a ser abordados. —dijo.


	83. Chapter 83

Virya jamas habia hecho tantos saltos seguidos. Ya había perdido la cuenta alrededor de las dos docenas de ellos y Exedore parecía no mostrar señales de estar más o menos cerca del objetivo. En todo caso era evidente que al lugar al que se dirigian no se podía llegar fácilmente. Cuerpos celestes extraños como púlsares, agujeros negros, distorsiones FOLD y otras cosas que ni siquiera tenían nombre para la guerrera eran obstáculos del espacio que formaban regiones inaccesibles para los viajeros interestelares.   
Pero no eran los peligros del espacio lo que obligaban al Archivista a seguir esa intrincada ruta. Su destino era un lugar tan secreto, tan celosamente protegido por la armada Zentradi que ninguna precaución estaba de más a la hora de desplazarse hasta allí. Era de vital importancia que no fueran seguidos por ningún enemigo.  
Maya habia permanecido en silencio desde que el transporte había comenzado con su cadena ininterrumpida de saltos. Tanto su armadura como la de Virya permanecían abiertas una frente a la otra en el enorme compartimiento destinado a transportar una docena de guerreros listos para el combate. Las dos Meltrans estaban sentadas en el suelo en completo silencio, girando las cabezas de vez en cuando para seguir los movimientos que el Archivista realizaba. El Zentran era el único de los tres que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.   
Las horas se sucedían una tras otra sin nada que las diferenciase de la anterior, salvo tal vez el creciente malestar que las dos guerreras parecían compartir en ese momento. Al final fue Maya la primera en ponerse de pie.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó de pronto apoyándose en su armadura. —¡Debura! —volvió a repetir con inusitada furia.  
Virya se removió inquieta en su lugar. Había estado meditando profundamente en todo lo sucedido las últimas horas y, no para su sorpresa, seguía encontrando todo el asunto verdaderamente incomprensible.  
No era que no supiese que decir, en ese momento decenas de palabras se le venían a la mente. No, no era ese el problema.   
El problema era ella misma.  
¿Quien era Virya ahora? Hace mucho tiempo y en circunstancias completamente diferentes, se había planteado la mism pregunta. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una Meltran? ¿Una Comandante? ¿Una Archivista? La guerrera nunca había obtenido la respuesta a su pregunta y en definitiva había resuelto convivir con todas las respuestas posibles. No había una verdadera Virya, todas eran parte de algo más grande, más general… ella era una Zentradi.  
Pero ya no.   
Dortrad-Jen lo había dicho, con sus palabras había quitado a Virya su linaje y pertenencia. Ella ya ni siquiera era Zentradi… era.. algo diferente, algo roto.  
Algo defectuoso.  
La palabra tenía un mal sabor. Virya se dió cuenta que no era realmente la exactitud con que la palabra la describiera a ella lo que la molestaba ¿Como podía ser su existencia un error, una falla? ¿Acaso no había demostrado ser la mejor guerrera de toda la flota? ¿Cómo podía una anomalía o un defecto ser la mejor?  
—No tiene sentido.  
Para sorpresa de Virya, las palabras no salieron de su boca, sinó de las de Maya.  
—No tiene sentido.. ¡Debura! —volvió a exclamar la joven golpeando el costado de su armadura con evidente frustración. La joven permaneció en silencio y de pronto giró su cabeza en dirección a Virya.  
—¡Capitán!  
La Meltran se sobresaltó al escucharla, pero no dijo nada. No podía decir nada.  
—¡Capitán Virya!  
Maya se acercó y la levantó del suelo, tomándola fuertemente de los restos del traje de vuelo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.  
—¡¿Que sucede Capitán? ¡Responda! —gritó sacudiendo fuertemente a la silenciosa Meltran.  
Virya se mordió el labio y apartó la vista de Maya. Un remolino de sensaciones diferentes se sacudía dentro de su cabeza.  
—¡Capitán!  
El grito de Maya llamó finalmente la atención de Exedore, quién apagó la proyección del holograma que se desplegaba frente a el a medida que se daba la vuelta. —¿Sucede algo su Excelencia?  
Maya soltó a Virya, quien volvió a quedar sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. La joven meltran miró al Archivista y luego volvió a contemplar a quien fuera su superiora apenas un día antes.  
—¿Que… qué le sucede a Virya?   
El Archivista observó con atención a Maya y luego fijó su vista en Virya. —Está rota. —dijo simplemente. —¿Algo más?  
La forma casual en la que el Zentran había comentado el estado de Virya hizo que Maya apretara los dientes. —¿A qué rayos se refiere? —respondió conteniendo la furia. —¡No está herida!  
—Su estado mental ha sido comprometido. —contestó Exedore con el mismo tono de voz. —El daño no es en el cuerpo de Virya, es algo que sucede en el interior de su cerebro.  
Maya no podía creer lo que el Archivista estaba diciendo.   
—Eso… eso no puede ser. —dijo bajando los brazos. —¿Su mente? ¿Que rayos le pasa a su mente?  
—Virya ya no es una Zentradi. Usted misma escuchó las palabras de Dortrad-Jen. Quien fuera la Capitán Virya en el pasado ahora no es nadie, su existencia sólo se debe a la voluntad de su excelencia.   
“Su Excelencia”, la palabra la enfureció aún más.  
—Virya no puede luchar como un Zentradi porque ya no lo es y combatir es el único sentido que tiene su vida. Sin su espíritu de lucha Virya es… una cáscara vacía —dijo mientras volvía la vista hacia la pantalla que había vuelto a encenderse. Evidentemente el tema no le interesaba y había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir sobre la desdichada Meltran.  
Maya apretó los dientes. Acaba de comprender el significado de esas palabras.  
Palabras, esa era la clave.  
Recordó los dichos del Archivista referente a las palabras. Había pasado no mucho tiempo de ese breve intercambio de radio hacia ¿Dos? ¿Tres días? Luego de todo lo que había pasado desde su “incorporación” violenta al escuadrón de Virya esos días parecían haber transcurrido hacía varios ciclos.  
“Las palabras son peligrosas” había dicho Exedore.  
Y tenía razón, solo habían bastado tres palabras para destruir a la mortal guerrera Virya y transformarla en un cadáver viviente.  
“No eres Zentradi”, tres palabras que en un instante habían logrado lo que flotas enteras de enemigos no habían podido hacer nunca.  
Pero había algo más, tenía que haber algo más. Maya sabía que el conocimiento necesario para salvar a Virya residia en alguna parte.  
—Archivista Exedore.  
El Zentran volvió la cabeza en dirección a Maya. —¿Sí, excelencia?  
—¿Cómo llegó la Capitán Virya a ser lo que es?  
La pregunta sorprendió al Archivista, quien guardó silencio mientras su cabeza se convulsionaba de forma ya habitual para la guerrera. —Curioso que lo pregunte. —dijo al cabo de un rato. —El caso de Virya ha sido muy interesante de analizar y estoy seguro que aportará invaluable información para el futuro de nuestra raza.  
—No me interesan los datos o el futuro. —contestó la guerrera mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura del rostro de Exedore. —Quiero conocer su origen, su pasado.   
—Su… ¿Historia? —preguntó confundido el Archivista.  
—Eso… sí, eso mismo.  
El Zentran volvió a apagar la pantalla holográfica y centró toda su atención en Maya. —Son… muchos datos los que tengo registrados.  
—Tenemos tiempo ¿Verdad?  
Exedore hizo una mueca que bien podría haberse traducido como un suspiro de resignación. —De acuerdo. —dijo. —Puedo narrar los acontecimientos relacionados a las actividades de Virya desde los registros de sus combates y operaciones, pero hay ciertas partes que, evidentemente, no han sido debidamente documentadas… como el caso de su anatomía “extra”.  
Maya asintió en silencio mientras el Archivista retraia sus apéndices debajo de la túnica y se preparaba para contar la historia.

Exedore narró la historia de Virya de forma extraña, utilizando muchas palabras que Maya no conocía y que la obligaban a interrumpir cada dos por tres al Zentran para exigir explicaciones. A pesar de lo difícil que resultaba para una simple guerrera entender el punto de vista de los altos mandos Zentradi, Maya fue, poco a poco, comprendiendo los orígenes y luchas por las que su antigua líder había pasado durante los ciclos que sirvió como la mejor combatiente en la flota de Dortrad-Jen.  
Cuando Exedore narró los acontecimientos de la extraña misión en la que Virya fue transformada en Micrón para salvar la nave de Kreegan, muchas cosas quedaron en claro para la joven Guerrera.  
—Es evidente que el proceso de Micronización aceleró los cambios en los genes de Virya. —dijo Exedore recordando el episodio. —Tanto el Comandante Supremo como nosotros los Archivistas teníamos el conocimiento que esas cosas podían suceder durante el procedimiento. Ahora que analizo bien la situación, no es posible que Virya haya logrado ocultar su estado sin ayuda de quienes en ese momento eran sus superiores.  
—Dulmei. —dijo Maya.  
—Si, es evidente que Dulmei encubrió a Virya luego de cumplida la misión. ¿De qué otra forma se puede explicar lo ocurrido? Esa Meltran acogió a Virya bajo su protección y al hacerlo evitó que detectaramos el peligro de los defectos genéticos en esa guerrera.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó la guerrera. —¿Porque son peligrosos los genes de Virya?  
—Porque son diferentes. —la forma en que Exedore pronunció la frase hizo que Maya se estremeciera. —Los Zentradi somos lo que somos porque nuestros cuerpos están hechos para la guerra. Cualquier cosa que se aparte de ese propósito es una clara contradicción a nuestra existencia.  
—Pero Virya es la mejor guerrera de toda la flota. —dijo Maya sin comprender. —¿Porque sus genes no la hacen una mejor Zentradi? ¿Que tienen de malo?  
Exedore frunció el entrecejo. —Usted misma lo ha visto. —dijo. —Desobedecer órdenes, cuestionar la autoridad, incluso enfrentarse al mismísimo Comandante Supremo ¿Le parecen esas cualidades beneficiosas en un soldado? No— se respondió a si mismo. —La variedad genética crea individuos unicos y diferentes, pero los Zentradi luchan como un solo ser. No necesitamos esa clase de comportamientos en nuestra guerra.  
—Entonces es eso. —entendió Maya. —Virya es única y por eso debe morir.  
—No. —Exedore sacudió la enorme cabeza. —No se trata solamente de eso. Las expresiones de individualismo no representan el verdadero peligro de las mutaciones genéticas. Hay una razón todavía más importante, pero no puedo discutirla aún.  
—¿”Aun”? —preguntó Maya  
—Tal vez… si, tal vez cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. —dijo el Archivista. —Todo se aclarará allí. Ahora si me lo permite, seguiré con la historia.  
Exedore continuó describiendo cómo los cambios de actitud de Virya luego de recuperar su tamaño normal habían traido dudas al Alto Mando de la flota, no obstante su desempeño como soldado era tan extraordinario que el propio Dortrad-Jen había dado vía libre a que se explotara todo el potencial de la Meltran, dándole libertad a elegir sus propias misiones y blancos. La reputación de Virya creció con el paso de los ciclos, así como lo hacía su audacia y nervios de acero.  
—Pero cuando destruyó a ese escuadrón de entrenamiento. —dijo el Archivista mientras echaba una rápida ojeada a Virya quien seguía sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. —Ahí supimos que había ido demasiado lejos. El propio Kreegan juzgó necesario poner un fin a esas peligrosas muestras de individualismo. Fue una suerte que las cosas hayan salido como finalmente salieron.  
—La batalla.  
Exedore asintió. —La batalla final contra nuestros enemigos. El saber que el fin de la flota se acercaba obligó a Dortrad-Jen a poner en marcha su plan, lo que en definitiva me dió a mi la oportunidad de interceder ante Kreegan.  
—Lo que finalmente salvó su vida.  
—Realmente curioso. —exclamó el Zentran. —La forma en que se han desarrollado las cosas no tienen precedente en la historia de nuestra gente. En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo para contar sobre Virya, el resto lo ha vivido usted en persona.  
Exedore se dió vuelta y volvió a encender la pantalla donde la ruta del transporte estaba siendo planificada.   
Maya meditó profundamente en todo lo que había oído. Indudablemente Virya era la mejor guerrera de toda la flota, tenga o no tenga esos dichosos genes trastocados. ¿Acaso se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa? ¿Cual era el verdadero peligro que su existencia presagiaba? Maya no lo sabia, solo sabia que… debía salvarla, era su obligación como camarada, como superior. Tenía que haber una forma de anular el efecto de las palabras del Comandante Supremo, sí solo…  
—Archivista Exedore.  
—¿Excelencia?  
La guerrera tragó saliva. —¿Cual es su estimación sobre el estado del combate de nuestra flota en…. en estos instantes?  
Los filamentos tentaculares que sobresalian por entre los pliegos de la túnica del archivista dejaron de moverse de pronto. —¿A que se refiere?  
—¿Dónde está nuestra flota ahora?  
Exedore guardó silencio, pero las protuberancias de su cabeza se movían violentamente.  
—Archivista…  
—Destruida. —dijo el Zentran apagando nuevamente la pantalla. —A estas altura la flota de Dortrad-Jen ya debe haber cumplido su misión.  
Destruida. Tres millones de naves, más de veinte millones de guerreros Zentradis.  
Muertos.  
—No, no está destruida. —dijo de pronto Maya tomando nuevamente a Virya por la tela desgarrada del traje—¿Lo ha oído, Capitán?  
—Su Excelencia….  
—¡Silencio! —casi gritó la Meltran en dirección a Exedore, quien cerró la boca de inmediato. —¿Me escucha Capitán Virya? ¿Lo entiende? —las sacudidas se volvieron más violentas. —¡Nosotros somos ahora La Flota!  
La boca de Exedore se abrió casi tan grande como sus dos ojos. —Eso no es…   
Maya dio un paso atrás y cerrando el puño golpeó violentamente el estómago de Virya. El golpe fue tan fuerte que envió a la incapacitada guerrera volando hacia una de las paredes del transporte. Su propia armadura roja fue la que detuvo el corto vuelo con un terrible golpe.  
Virya aulló de dolor.  
—De-Deculture! —exclamó Exedore sin dar crédito a lo que presenciaba.  
—¡De pié Capitán Virya! —dijo Maya con un tono de voz tan diferente que hizo que el Archivista retrocediera un paso asombrado. —¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
La guerrera se puso inmediatamente de pie. Los ecos del poderoso grito de Maya no se habían extinguido todavía pero la Meltran se había incorporado sin decir una sola palabra.  
Maya contempló a su compañera en silencio. Las palabras, eso era era la clave. Había poder en ellas. —Archivista Exedore.  
Exedore había comenzado a temblar. Su cabeza era un verdadero hervidero de pulsaciones y latidos exagerados, hasta el color verde de algunas partes de su cráneo se había blanqueado un poco. —¿Su Excelencia…?  
—Ponte junto a Virya. Ahora.  
Exedore obedeció, sin peros. Simplemente se puso al lado de Virya en silencio mientras contemplaba atónito a la figura que se encontraba parada frente a ellos.  
—No son sólo las palabras ¿Verdad? —preguntó Maya al confundido Archivista.  
—No. —Exedore comprendió de inmediato a donde quería llegar la joven guerrera. —Las palabras tienen poder, pero solo para quien las utilice adecuadamente  
—Y en el momento justo.  
Virya estaba de pie pero su mirada seguía perdida. Maya temió por la mente de la Meltran. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?   
Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, la guerrera se plantó frente a quien fuera su mentora.  
—Dortrad-Jen ya no existe. —dijo. —Sus palabras han muerto con él ¿Me ha escuchado Capitán Virya? Solo quedamos nosotros tres Zentradis para continuar la guerra.  
—Tres Zentradis es una flota realmente pequeña. —dijo Exedore mirando de reojo a Virya. —¿Verdad?  
—Tenemos a la Capitán Virya. —contestó Maya colocando la mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera. —Ella vale por Treinta… no ¡Cincuenta!  
—No tengo los datos que respalden semejante afirmación, pero podría calcular..  
—Cincuenta. —exclamó Maya mirando fijamente al Zentran que de inmediato se encogió aún más dentro de la túnica.  
—Si... su Excelencia. Cincuenta…. es un buen número,  
Un extraño sonido sorprendió a ambos ¡Virya se estaba riendo!  
—Ca.. ¿Capitán? —exclamó Maya abriendo bien grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.  
Virya levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre el brazo de la confundida guerrera. —¿Era necesario el golpe en el estómago? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.  
—Funcionó conmigo ¿No?  
—Aprendes rápido, recluta.  
—Almirante....—corrigió Maya. —Bienvenida de vuelta Capitán Virya.


	84. Chapter 84

El silencio se había adueñado por completo de la torre de control. Todas las miradas se volcaron hacia Evans quien, bastante nervioso, no dejaba de meter y sacar las manos de los bolsillos, como si buscase algo que sabía que no estaba realmente ahí.  
Amanda abrió la boca pero luego lo pensó mejor y simplemente se llevó la mano a la frente, como aquejada por un repentino dolor de cabeza. —Dime que estás bromeando.  
El doctor se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pantalla. —Lo se. —respondió apenado. —No fue nada ético lo que hice pero..  
—Doc… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando..? —El rostro de Amanda se había empezado a congestionar por la ira. —Se suponía que su investigación era para el bienestar de la Colonia y ahora me sale conque ha estado utilizando tejido sin autorización de dicha persona… ¿Se da cuenta que ha cometido un delito?  
El ambiente se había vuelto demasiado tenso. Hasta la propia Rebecca apartó los ojos de su monitor por un momento al escuchar el tono de voz encolerizado de su Capitán.  
—Amanda…  
—Expliquese Evans. —dijo cortante la mujer. —¡Ahora!  
El hombre suspiró y tomó asiento en una de las terminales de monitoreo mientras se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba de forma lenta. —Esto va a llevar un rato.  
La mujer no mostraba signos de querer cambiar de idea por lo que Evans no tuvo mas remedio que comenzar a hablar.  
—Como bien saben ustedes mis trabajos de investigación se centran principalmente en el estudio de las células y su interacción con la energía dimensional.  
Tanto Amanda como Tass asintieron. Rebecca y Hal solo tenían una vaga idea sobre lo que el facultativo estaba hablando.  
—Generalmente la energía proveniente de otras dimensiones no se manifiesta en la nuestra. Cada dimensión está separada por barreras físicas muy poderosas que son mantenidas en su lugar por las diferentes fuerzas que actúan sobre la materia y energía del universo… Gravedad, campos magnéticos, etc. Solo bajo condiciones muy especiales se puede producir una conexión entre nuestro universo y lo que llamamos “Espacio FOLD” que en realidad no es una dimensión en sí, sinó una especie de medio ENTRE dimensiones.  
La tecnología FOLD que nuestra especie obtuvo de los restos alienígenas que cayeron al Planeta Tierra nos permitió explorar este nuevo medio y explotar sus capacidades para el viaje interestelar. Hasta aqui me siguen ¿Verdad?  
Todos asintieron.  
—Bien, el viaje FOLD es posible gracias a la enorme cantidad de energía que se necesita para envolver al objeto que se prepara para viajar y hacerlo compatible con las diferentes fuerzas elementales que reinan en el Espacio FOLD. Esta especie de burbuja que nos aísla de las leyes físicas normales y nos permite viajar más rápido que la luz debe ser mantenida durante todo el viaje ya que, de lo contrario, la materia es expulsada del espacio dimensional de forma violenta y, generalmente, muy peligrosa.  
Entonces para resumir, la materia de este universo no puede interactuar con el Espacio FOLD. Esto se consideró una ley inviolable durante mucho tiempo… hasta que se descubrió una excepción.  
Evans tomó de nuevo su Pad y busco una imagen entre sus miles de archivos fotográficos. —Esto. —dijo señalando la pantalla.  
El color de la imagen tiñó buena parte de la torre de control de sutiles tonos púrpura.  
—¿Un mineral? —preguntó Hal intrigado.  
Amanda frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.  
—Se llaman Cuarzos FOLD. Es un material exótico y muy raro con propiedades muy especiales.  
—¿Que clase de propiedades? —preguntó intrigada Tass.  
—Básicamente, se trata de la única forma conocida de materia estable que existe en nuestro universo y en el espacio dimensional simultáneamente.  
Amanda hizo un gesto de sorpresa. —¿Simultáneamente? ¿O sea…?  
—Sin necesidad de cambiar su estado o utilizar una burbuja Warp. Este material es compatible con cualquiera de los estados dimensionales conocidos.  
—Increible.   
Evans volvió los ojos hacia la pantalla. —Estos cristales son tan raros que solo unos pocos científicos tienen acceso a ellos. Solo recientemente, luego de años y años de solicitar una oportunidad al Gobierno Unificado para estudiarlos se me concedió una pequeña muestra.  
—¿Le enviaron de esas cosas? —preguntó Tass.  
—Si, llegaron con la Río Grande el otro dia, pero eso no es lo extraordinario… verán, durante mucho tiempo estuve preparando los equipos de análisis y espectrográficos para comenzar a trabajar con estas muestras. Instale sensores en varias partes de la Colonia, en mi laboratorio y, especialmente, en el Salón de Actos.  
—Otra vez Matt. —comentó Hal.  
—Si, mi intención era examinar los cristales expuestos a la música de Matt pero pasó algo… desconcertante el otro dia.  
—Durante el incidente en El Campo. —dijo Amanda.  
—Asi es, yo estaba calibrando los equipos, ansioso por empezar a trabajar con las muestras lo más pronto posible cuando mis instrumentos comenzaron a detectar la reacción de los Cristales a la energía musical… casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi las lecturas  
Hal se rascó la cabeza. —No entiendo ¿No se supone que eso era justo lo que sus aparatos tenían que hacer?  
Evans suspiró. —Si claro.. el problema es que las muestras todavía no habían llegado… y mis instrumentos detectaban su reacción a solo unos metros de mi laboratorio.  
Los presentes hicieron silencio expectantes de lo misteriosa que se estaba volviendo la historia. Hal carraspeó y Rebecca se movió inquieta en su silla frente al radar de aproximación de la Rainbow.  
—Lo primero que pensé fue en una falsa lectura, luego en una broma luego… en fin, comencé a quedarme sin opciones. Entonces levanté la vista hacia los monitores que tengo instalados sobre mi escritorio y me di cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo Matt había estado tocando el piano en el Salón de Actos y ya no tuve ninguna duda. —Evans señaló la pantalla. —Algo estaba reaccionando a la música de Matt y estaba muy cerca. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces me puse a buscar la fuente de aquella señal. Tome uno de mis espectrógrafos portátiles y salí de mi laboratorio en la dirección general de donde habían procedido las extrañas lecturas. Mi laboratorio está contiguo a la Clinica asi que sea lo que sea que había reaccionado a la música estaba dentro de alguno de las habitaciones.   
En ese momento la Doctora Yuki estaba en su consultorio con un paciente, así que revisé mi propio consultorio primero pero no encontré nada anormal. Entonces entré al consultorio del Doctor David…  
Amanda levantó la mano para interrumpir a Evans. —Un momento. —dijo. —Antes de continuar permítame decir algo a los demás. —La mujer miró a cada uno de los presentes directamente a los ojos. —Todo lo que aquí se diga es confidencial ¿Entendido? No se que es lo que está sucediendo pero sí Evans actuó de esa manera, al menos debemos darle el beneficio de la duda.   
Tass, Hal y Rebecca asintieron en silencio.  
Evans inclinó la cabeza. —Gracias por su voto de confianza Capitán.  
—Continue.  
El hombre asintió. —Revisé la habitación y pude constatar que había una ligera firma de energía FOLD proveniente de uno de los recipientes donde descartamos el material biológico usado. Sin dudarlo tomé el recipiente y volví al laboratorio.  
Resultó que la firma de energía provenía de una ampolla de aplicación de un medicamento inyectable. Algunas plaquetas y glóbulos rojos habían quedado adheridos al material vítreo de la ampolla y resultaron ser susceptibles a la energía musical que emanaba de Matt. Inmediatamente extraje las muestras y las analicé en el microscopio con los filtros adecuados para analizar los cristales y… si, en efecto eran el mismo tipo de comportamiento que otros investigadores habían observado en el cuarzo FOLD.  
—Entonces buscó en la base de datos la identidad del propietario de esa sangre. —observó Amanda.  
Evans asintió. —Si, como los contenedores de material biológico se vacían por la noche solo debía ver cual de todos los pacientes del Doctor David se había atendido en las últimas horas.  
—¿Y no lo consultó con el? —preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.  
—Estaba durmiendo a esa hora y no hubiese querido molestarlo…  
—De acuerdo, continue.  
El hombre respiró profundamente. —Di fácilmente con la información que buscaba. La señorita Cinthya Ross había sido la última paciente del turno de David y su historia clínica temporal de visitante había sido actualizada con la información pertinente a su diagnóstico… bueno, no es necesario que revele esa clase de información supongo.  
—Si… no hagamos algo poco ético. —comentó Hal en broma pero una feroz mirada de la Capitana Kyle lo volvió a silencio.  
Evans suspiró. —Lo sé… en fin, a esas alturas ya tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía estar pasando pero me pareció algo demasiado fortuito… así que pedí un informe completo de ambos visitantes.  
—Un momento. —lo interrumpió Amanda. —¿También del Teniente Glenn?  
—Me pareció… adecuado revisar los datos del Teniente, por las dudas… —reconoció el hombre desviando la mirada.  
—De acuerdo… ¿Que sucedio despues?  
—La petición de los datos del Teniente Glenn fue rechazada de inmediato, pero la de la Señorita Ross llegó al instante. Como lo suponía su tipo de sangre era el que yo esperaba.  
—Alpha Bombay.  
—Exactamente, en sus datos figuraba sangre de tipo Bombay pero yo sabía que probablemente quien confeccionara dicha ficha no podía distinguir entre ambos Fenotipos… sólo son identificables por sus propiedades FOLD y esa clase de diferencias sólo puede ser establecida con instrumental especializado que no se encuentra en cualquier centro médico o clínica común.  
—Tengo una pregunta. —dijo Tass levantando la mano. —Usted nos mostró antes imágenes de esa sangre Alpha Bombay. ¿Acaso esa muestra no reaccionó con la música de Matt?  
Evans sacudió la cabeza. —Esa muestra lleva varios años en mi laboratorio y casi me había olvidado de ella. Cuando vi el fenotipo de la Señorita Ross recordé que la tenía y la extraje de inmediato del congelador de muestras mientras Matt tocaba las últimas notas de su canción. Para mi sorpresa la sangre de mi archivo no mostraba esa clase de reacción o brillo características del Cuarzo Fold.  
Hal se cruzó de brazos mientras echaba una mirada a la pantalla. —El misterio se profundiza. —comentó de forma casi teatral.  
Amanda permaneció pensativa mientras los demás se miraban desconcertados. —Me alegra haber aclarado eso Doctor. —dijo finalmente. —Pero ahora queda una pregunta fundamental por responder: ¿Porque es tan importante esta investigación?  
Evans apagó la pantalla y se quitó los lentes. —Para salvar la vida de Matt, espero.  
El rostro de Tass se nubló de preocupación   
—¿Qué le pasa a Matt? —preguntó Rebecca poniéndose de pie. El resto de los presentes también reaccionaron con alarma.  
Evans extendió las manos hacia delante en un gesto de contención. —Calma, se los explicaré enseguida… todo está relacionado con la hipótesis que discutimos antes y posiblemente la llegada de la Inspectora Ross sea una verdadera bendición.  
—Explíquese. —dijo Amanda con la mirada fija en el profesional.  
—¿Recuerdan cuando hablamos de como las Sacerdotisas del Viento podían crear un vínculo Dimensional con la propia humanidad? ¿Y que de esta forma se podía cambiar el genoma humano a escala planetaria? Creo que Matt…. creo que Matt ha estado haciendo eso.  
Amanda frunció el ceño. —¿Como? ¿Aquí en la Colonia?  
El hombre volvió a hacer el mismo gesto con las manos. —Se porque estas preocupada Amanda… no, Matt no ha estado reescribiendo los genes de la gente de la Rainbow, eso te lo aseguro. Me temo que solo sus propios genes son los que han sido sometidos a un proceso de mutación generado por la energía que su música produce.  
—¡Pero entonces hay que evitar que siga tocando! —gritó Tass preocupada. —Amanda tienes que hacer algo.  
—Va a ser más fácil pedirle a Matt que deje de respirar me temo. —comentó Hal sacudiendo la cabeza.  
—Cálmense todos. —pidió Rebecca acercándose al grupo. —dejen que Evans nos explique.  
El hombre dió unos pasos hacia la enorme ventana que mostraba el campo estrellado y permaneció en silencio contemplando la vastedad del cosmos. —Es su sangre. —dijo volviéndose a los demás. —Poco a poco la energía dimensional ha estado alterando ciertos genes en su cuerpo y últimamente su médula ha comenzado a producir hormonas que han comenzado a cambiar el tipo de fenotipo de su sangre.  
—Déjeme adivinar. —dijo Amanda suspirando, —Alpha Bombay.  
Evans asintió. —Correcto. —El cambio es lo suficientemente sutil y lento, pero se va acelerando cada vez que Matt toca el piano. Mi preocupación es que en algún momento su cuerpo no tolere un cambio particularmente brusco y se produzca una reacción hemolítica grave, que podría ser fatal.  
El silencio volvió a reinar en la torre de control, la respiración de todos se podia escuchar claramente.  
—Que… ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Rebecca.  
—Primero hablar con la señorita Ross. —dijo Amanda. —Quiero que usted Doctor Evans le explique lo sucedido y solicite su ayuda. Si su sangre puede salvar la vida de uno de los ciudadanos de la Colonia, entonces debemos pedir su colaboración.  
Evans asintió en silencio.  
—El resto de ustedes. —dijo Amanda mirando a cada uno de los presentes. —Aquí se ha discutido información confidencial y privada sobre un habitante de la Rainbow, les pido discreción y, especialmente, que tengan fe en el trabajo del Doctor Evans. Estoy seguro que el podra sanar a Matt.  
Tass y Hal asintieron mientras Rebecca volvió a su puesto de monitoreo.  
—Bien, espero que podamos resolver esta situación. —dijo La Capitana mientras se apoyaba en una de las consolas.   
Tass dió un paso al frente aún con preocupación en la mirada —Crees… ¿Crees que Matt estará bien?  
La mujer asintió. —Es joven y lleno de energía. Estoy segura que podrá salir adelante con la ayuda de todos… por cierto, hablando de eso.  
—¿Si?  
—Recuerdo que hace unos años cuando estabas en la escuela junto con Will solías hacer escapadas al Interior ¿Verdad?  
Tass no supo cual de los nombres disparó más alarmas en su cerebro. —¿El… el Interior? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—No te hagas la tonta Tass, se que solían ir a jugar a los exploradores más allá de las zonas restringidas… tu, Will y acaso también Hal. —dijo lanzando una mirada incriminatoria al joven.  
—A mi no me metas en líos. —contestó el joven. —Ese sitio me da pesadillas.  
Amanda suspiró. —Como sea. Necesito saber una cosa Tass ¿Tienes forma de monitorear partes del Interior desde la central de seguridad?  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven. ¿En el Interior? No… bueno si, están los sistemas originales de vigilancia de la Flota 37, nunca los actualizamos al nuevo estándar de la Colonia. Vaya a saber si todavia funcionan ¿Porque lo preguntas?  
La Capitán Kyle se cruzó de brazos. —Necesito buscar algo que se ha perdido en el Interior. —dijo como sin darle importancia. Evans desde el rincón levantó la vista interesado. —¿Crees poder utilizar los recursos que tengas a mano?  
Tass se rascó la dorada cabellera. —Me estas pidiendo demasiadas cosas. —dijo. —Todavía tengo que programar a Green para trabajar en el Ghost.  
—Eso es prioridad uno. —dijo Amanda sacando su Pad. —Comienza a trabajar en tu IA lo antes que puedas, voy a asignarte un ayudante con bastante tiempo libre para que se encargue del trabajo en lo del Interior.  
Antes que Tass pudiera reaccionar, la pantalla frente a ellos se activó en respuesta a los comandos de Amanda en el Pad y una imagen de video se proyectó holograficamente. Todos los presentes reconocieron de inmediato una de las celdas de los calabozos de La Torre.  
Tass se puso blanca como la nieve.  
—¿Dónde rayos está Will? —preguntó Amanda.


	85. Chapter 85

—De-Deculture! —exclamó Maya al ver el paisaje que se desplegaba frente al pequeño transporte.  
Virya también estaba algo sorprendida. No era la primera vez que veía un cinturón de asteroides, pero aquí no se trataba de pedruscos separados por cientos de kilómetros de distancia… aquí se trataba de una enorme banda de rocas, algunas casi del tamaño de un planeta enano, densamente agrupadas en lo que casi parecía ser una pared en vez de un anillo. Todo el cinturón giraba lentamente alrededor de una diminuta estrella (O en realidad los restos de una antigua estrella) que apenas emitia luz suficiente para resaltar las enormes rocas del fondo oscuro del espacio.  
Pero si las enormes formaciones rocosas permanecían casi ocultas a la poca luz de la estrella, el resto de los objetos que habitaban aquel cinturón se destacaba visiblemente contra el fondo estrellado. Apenas el transporte hubo emergido de la grieta del espacio-tiempo FOLD, un grupo de naves Zentradi se separó de su ruta de patrullaje y se dirigió velozmente a interceptar al recién llegado.  
Maya y Virya se sobresaltaron al percibir de inmediato lo inusual de estas fuerzas. No utilizaban el color verde o azulado de las diferentes flotas Zentradis. Las naves de combate que rodearon al transporte era de un color blanco, algo que Virya jamas habia visto en su vida.  
—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. —intentó tranquilizarlas Exedore. —No son tropas regulares, eso es todo.  
—Jamas habia visto tropas como esas. —sentenció Virya mirando detenidamente cada destructor, cada nave de asalto. Incluso las armaduras que los rodeaban eran inusuales.  
—Son todas tropas de elite. —Dijo Maya.  
—Virya asintió. —No veo Nonas ni Regulds  
Exedore ignoró los comentario de las guerreras y utilizó sus tentáculos para transmitir información hacia el sistema de comunicación del transporte. Momentos después y al parecer correctamente identificados, parte de las tropas que los habían rodeado se alejaron mientras que una escolta de diez armaduras se colocaba a ambos lados de la nave.  
—Continuemos. —dijo el Zentran mientras aceleraba la nave.  
De inmediato continuaron el acercamiento a lo que parecía ser el centro de aquel complejo Zentradi. Ahora que estaban más cerca todos pudieron ver la enorme escala del lugar.  
—Es… gigante. —dijo Maya con la boca abierta.  
“Gigante” era quedarse pequeño, incluso hablando de Zentradis. El complejo que se extendia ante ellos tenia dimensiones planetarias.   
Virya colocó la mano sobre el cristal de la cabina. —Me recuerda a…  
—Satélites Fabrica. —dijo Exedore. —Si, aquí es donde se construyen. Usted una vez estuvo destinada a la defensa de uno.  
La guerrera asintió. —Fue hace muchos ciclos. Mi última misión como miembro del Escuadrón de Defensa…. pero esto… esto es mucho más grande.

Mientras el transporte se introducía cada vez más en el interior del cinturón de asteroides, seguidos de cerca por la escolta de armaduras pudieron ver como todo el complejo se componia de asteroides y planetoides unidos por enormes estructuras tubulares que los interconectaban. Cada enorme roca parecía tener una función diferente. Ello saltaba en evidencia por el tipo de estructuras que brotaban de la misma roca en varios puntos de la superficie. Virya distinguió bahías de atraque, hangares y plataformas de embarque pero también había otras instalaciones que escapaban por completo a su comprensión.  
—Maya.  
—¿Si Capitan?  
La guerrera suspiró. Aun siendo Maya una Meltran con grado de Almirante, seguía respondiendo a Virya como si de una Superior se tratase.  
—Observa aquella patrulla a las dos-arriba ¿Que puedes decirme?   
La joven encontró rápidamente al objetivo y los siguió atentamente con la mirada durante unos minutos. —Es un escuadrón de Glaugs, probablemente un pelotón de pilotos de élite. Su vuelo es perfectamente sincronizado, todo el escuadrón se mueve como si fuera una sola unidad, como si las ocho máquinas estuvieran unidas entre si.  
Virya asintió. —¿Qué opinas de eso? ¿Que puedes sacar en claro de semejante comportamiento?  
La joven guardó silencio pensativa. —Parece… parece como si llevaran haciendo eso durante mucho tiempo. Como si hubieran repetido ese plan de vuelo miles de veces ¿Verdad?  
—Estoy segura que ese escuadrón no hace otra cosa que dar vueltas por la misma ruta desde que fueron comisionados a ello.  
Exedore giró la cabeza en dirección a las guerreras. —Probablemente no se equivoque Capitán. Nunca nadie ha atacado este complejo.  
—Osea que son tropas de Elite… ¿Sin experiencia de combate? —preguntó confundida Maya  
—Así parece.  
El Zentran sacudió la cabeza. —Realmente remarcable su capacidad de observación Capitán. Creo que empiezo a comprender el porqué nuestro Antiguo Comandante Supremo la dejó vivir…  
Virya se cruzó de brazos. —En el Campo de Batalla hay que tener siempre los ojos bien abiertos. Una fracción de segundo de descuido puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Recuerda Maya; SIEMPRE debes analizar tu alrededor, todos los detalles cuentan y si alguno de ellos capta tu atención, da por seguro que te proporcionará más información de la que posee a simple vista.  
Maya asintió en silencio, sin quitar la vista de las armaduras de combate que zigzagueaban allá arriba a lo lejos.  
El transporte rodeó una de las enormes rocas y entró a lo que parecía ser un enorme espacio destinado al depósito de naves. Miles y miles de fragatas Quitra Queleual se encontraban alineados uno junto al otro, ancladas a enormes estructuras alargadas que, como las raíces de un gigantesco árbol, surgían de las rocas circundantes convergiendo hacia el centro.  
Virya señaló una de las enormes naves del extremo más cercano del astillero. —¿Podemos abordar una de esas? —dijo.  
Maya abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. —¿Abordar…? —entonces comprendió rápidamente. —Tu traje de vuelo.  
La guerrera asintió mientras levantaba los jirones del traje que dejaban al descubierto sus enormes pechos.. —Será mejor que no vean mi cuerpo asi o podríamos tener problemas.  
Exedore hizo una especie de ruido que bien podía parecer una protesta o un suspiro. —De acuerdo. —dijo. —Informaré sobre el cambio de plan de vuelo.  
Los finos tentáculos brillaron e inmediatamente la nave cambió de rumbo, zambulléndose entre la enorme red de muelles y espigones que formaban aquella gigantesca telaraña donde las fragatas permanecían atrapadas como gigantescos insectos a merced de una araña de proporciones colosales.  
Al acercarse a la nave que tenían más cerca el sistema automático de aterrizaje se activó guiando el transporte hacia la enorme compuerta de atraque.  
Virya y Maya jamas habian visto una fragata completamente nueva. La falta de rayones en el piso, la ausencia de chatarra en los rincones, lo increíblemente vacío que se veía el hangar sin armaduras o munición que continuamente entraba y salía del mismo a medida que la maquinaria de guerra Zentradi llevaba su combate por toda la galaxia… era algo casi irreal.  
Las armaduras que los escoltaban quedaron fuera mientras el transporte se posaba delicadamente sobre la superficie reluciente del hangar de la fragata.  
—Parece ser que somos los primeros en aterrizar aquí. —dijo Maya.  
Había dos soldados Meltran de guardia en el hangar. Al parecer la llegada del transporte las tomó completamente por sorpresa porque permanecieron totalmente inmóviles sin saber que hacer, salvo mirar con ojos abiertos como platos lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—Apresurense. —dijo Exedore mientras abría una de las compuertas laterales. —No quiero dar muchas explicaciones al Comandante de este lugar si nos tardamos demasiado.  
Virya y Maya asintieron. —De acuerdo. —respondieron.  
Las guerreras descendió del transporte y se dirigió hacia la pareja de soldados quienes se habían acercado a la nave. Cuando estuvieron a unos diez metros de distancia tanto Virya como Maya hicieron el saludo Meltran llevándose el puño derecho al pecho. Virya fue quien habló primero.  
—Estamos en una misión oficial de parte de la Flota Combinada de Dortrad-Jen. Acabamos de estar en combate y necesito un traje de vuelo nuevo.  
Los dos soldados respondieron con el mismo saludo pero no articularon palabra alguna. Si estaban sorprendidas por el pedido o por el aspecto de Virya, eso no sabían decirlo. Maya se imaginó que estas guerreras no estarían acostumbradas a ver a una piloto del tamaño de un Comandante Zentran.   
Finalmente las Meltran si miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza. —Siganme. —dijo una de ellas mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la salida del hangar.  
Virya y Maya siguieron al soldado mientras su compañera se quedaba vigilando el transporte. En realidad, dado que todas las fragatas eran iguales, no tenía mucho sentido que fueran escoltadas hasta las barracas de los pilotos, no obstante se dejaron conducir sin decir una palabra durante todo el recorrido. Fué Maya quien rompió el silencio en cuanto el grupo entró a uno de los elevadores.   
—Aquí mis palabras no tienen tanto poder ¿Verdad Capitán?  
Virya asintió. —Probablemente estas tropas me tomen por tu superior, incluso podrían tomarme por un superior al propio Exedore si nos vieran juntos. Este cuerpo se ha vuelto demasiado grande…  
—Supongo que la información es la que da valor a las palabras. —dijo la joven Almirante mirando a la soldado que los escoltaba, quien había estado guardando silencio desde que salieran del hangar. —¿Crees que si le doy una orden a esta Meltran me obedezca? —preguntó Maya.  
Virya se encogió de hombros. —Prueba.  
La joven estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando fueron las puertas del elevador las que se abrieron en cambio.  
—Por aquí. —dijo la Meltran mientras abría la marcha. Maya suspiró y caminó tras Virya resignada.  
Tras una breve caminata llegaron a una de las barracas donde los pilotos de armaduras Meltran se preparaban para la batalla. Todo estaba inmaculado y en perfectas condiciones.  
—Deculture! —Exclamó Virya entrando a la cubierta. —Todo es tan…. nuevo.  
Maya se acercó al primer dispensador de agua y al colocar la mano sobre el sensor un chorro de agua clara salió del pequeño orificio. —Nunca vi que el primer dispensador de la fila funcionase. —dijo.  
—Ni el primero ni el quinto o sexto. —contestó Virya.  
Maya bebió un sorbo de agua y retiró una tableta de nutrición de uno de los contenedores. —¿Comemos algo?  
—Primero me gustaría cambiarme esto. —dijo la guerrera mientras echaba una rápida mirada al soldado, quien las observaba desde la puerta. Maya captó el sutil movimiento de los ojos y asintió. —Bien. —dijo.  
Virya abrió el primer compartimento de trajes y buscó alguno de su talla. Todo el contenedor estaba lleno de trajes nuevos, ordenados por tamaños y en perfecto orden. Buscó el más grande y tomándolo se dirigió hacia el centro de la estancia.  
Maya ya había salido con la soldado de guardia, al parecer le había preguntado algo y ambas estaban hablando en el pasillo. Bien.  
La Meltran desató el improvisado cinturón hecho con los jirones de su traje y los restos del uniforme cayeron a sus pies. Pensar que la última vez que estuvo así desnuda lo hizo frente a uno de los seres más poderosos de la Galaxia, un ser que podía haberla matado con el solo movimiento de una insignificante parte de su monumental cuerpo.  
Trató de apartar el pensamiento de su cabeza. En ese momento, estando asi desnuda en el interior de una de esas naves relucientes. ¿No era como si hubiese sido fabricada ella también recientemente?  
Virya recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Era una lástima que no hubiera nada con que poder contemplar su cuerpo. Buscó con la mirada y distinguió un enorme panel de metal que servía como divisor al sector donde se encontraban las vainas de sueño. En todas las fragatas que había estado esa parte de la pared siempre era opaca y sucia, aquí no, era una pieza reluciente y brillante. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia allí y observó cómo su cuerpo se reflejaba en el pulido metal.  
Era la primera vez que contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo. La pared de metal le devolvió una imagen a la vez conocida y desconocida de su propio cuerpo. Sus pechos, su vientre, sus caderas, todo estaba allí, sin embargo los enormes músculos estaban bien marcados, creando formas que nunca había visto antes.   
Además estaba eso.  
Virya se había acostumbrado a su presencia después de tantos ciclos y era una parte más de su cuerpo, pero verlo ahora desde esa perspectiva era algo nuevo para ella. ¿Cómo se sentían los Zentran con esa cosa? ¿Para que lo usaban?   
Estaba tan concentrada mirando el reflejo de la cosa que no vió cuando Maya se puso a su lado.  
—¿Está bien, Capitán? —preguntó echando miradas a la Meltran y al reflejo.  
Virya asintió y miró a la joven. —¿Y la soldado..?  
—Le ordené que volviera al transporte. —dijo la Meltran encogiéndose de hombros. Tardó un segundo más de lo que me gustaría en reaccionar, pero acató la orden.  
La veterana guerrera volvió la vista hacia la imagen. —Estaba viendo… mi cuerpo. —dijo.  
Maya miró con curiosidad la pared de metal donde la imagen desnuda de Virya se reflejaba. —¿Tu cuerpo? ¿Pasa algo malo?  
—¿Tu que ves? —preguntó la guerrera.  
—¿En el reflejo? —preguntó intrigada la joven.  
Virya le dió la espalda al panel y caminó unos pasos hacia el centro de la estancia, luego se dió vuelta y miró directamente a Maya. —Dime lo que ves. —repitió extendiendo los brazos.  
Maya observó el cuerpo desnudo de Virya con atención, observando cuidadosamente cada parte, cada pliegue de la piel, cada pequeño detalle que la luz blanquecina del techo resaltaba con acuciante detalle. —Veo a una guerrera Meltran. —dijo sin dudarlo. —Una poderosa guerrera.   
—¿Que más?  
Maya se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a quien fuera su Capitán se puso en cuclillas mientras extendía un dedo en dirección a la entrepierna de la Meltran. —Esto. —dijo señalando el miembro que colgaba inerte. —Te refieres a esto. ¿Verdad?  
Virya asintió en silencio.  
La joven lo examinó en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos suspiró y volvió a ponerse de pie. —No se lo que es. —dijo. ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Exedore? Seguro que el…  
—No. —cortó Virya de pronto. —No quiero saber nada de mi propio cuerpo por intermedio de ese Zentran. Yo… yo simplemente quería saber tu opinión. Nunca antes había dejado que alguien lo viera tan… tan de cerca. —dijo.  
Maya se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a mirar la cosa que tanto preocupaba a Virya. —Entonces tal vez debas descubrir tu misma para que sirve. —dijo. —Te ayudaría si pudiera pero…  
—Entiendo. —respondió la guerrera bajando los brazos mientras se dirigía a donde había dejado las nuevas ropas. —Y por cierto… gracias Maya.  
La joven sonrió y se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras observaba como Virya se ponía el nuevo traje. Al cabo de unos minutos Virya estaba vestida y lista para continuar. —Vamos dijo.  
Recorrieron nuevamente los pasillos y tomaron el elevador hacia el nivel del hangar. Si bien guardaron silencio durante todo el trayecto, Virya sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima al confiar su secreto de forma tan… abierta con Maya.   
Salieron del elevador y tras unos minutos de caminata volvieron a entrar al hangar. Las dos Meltran estaban de pie junto al transporte y no hicieron ningún comentario mientras las dos pilotos abordaban la nave.   
—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Exedore mientras observaba a las dos guerreras tomar su lugar junto a sus armaduras.  
—Estamos listas. —dijo Maya. —terminemos de una vez con esta misión. —agregó.  
Exedore suspiró y despegó la nave que, lentamente, abandonó la ahora visiblemente manchada plataforma de aterrizaje.  
No sería la única cosa que quedaría marcada ese dia.


	86. Chapter 86

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Matt sorprendido.  
Cinthya asintió. —Si ¿Que casualidad, verdad?  
Matt sacudió la cabeza. —crei… crei que esta sangre era algo raro… exótico.  
Cinthya sonrió enigmáticamente. —Lo es… o eso me dijo una vez mi padre. Recuerdo que una de las primeras cosas que aprendí cuando empecé a salir sola de casa allá en Ciudad Macross era que siempre debía llevar mis datos médicos al alcance de la mano… tu sabes, en caso de un accidente o emergencia, nosotros no podemos recibir cualquier sangre en una transfusión.  
El joven asintió. —¿Te dió problemas alguna vez?  
—Nunca… bueno, se supone que en caso de querer quedar embarazada debería consultar antes con mi médico pero… no es más que procedimientos de prevención. —dijo Cinthya sonrojándose. —Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre mi sangre, mi padre me contó algunas cosas pero…  
Matt se incorporó del lugar donde se había sentado y caminó nuevamente hacia el piano mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos. —¿Tu padre tambien tenia esa sangre? —preguntó mientras recogía un trapo que estaba apoyado sobre uno de los extremos.  
Cinthya negó con la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —En mi familia solo las mujeres han tenido este tipo de sangre. Mi padre me contó que, antes que yo naciera, mi abuela materna era la única persona con esa sangre. Al parecer es un fenotipo común en algunas islas del Pacífico y en toda Asia, allá en La Tierra.  
—¿Tu familia viene de allí?   
—Si, mi abuela fue parte de un grupo de refugiados que fueron rescatados de los bombardeos durante la Guerra de Unificación, antes que los Zentradi llegaran al Planeta Tierra. Mi abuela y su familia permanecieron a bordo de un buque de guerra durante muchos meses, allí conoció a mi abuelo que era un soldado de las fuerzas Pro-Unificación y se casaron a bordo del mismo barco. Luego ella se alistó como enfermera y juntos sirvieron en la flota hasta que abordaron la Macross durante la evacuación de la isla de Ataria del Sur.  
Matt escuchó la historia en silencio mientras deslizaba el trapo por sobre las blancas teclas del piano. Luego repitió la operación sobre los paneles de madera del frente y sobre el instrumento.  
—A veces. —continuó contando la joven. —A veces me resulta increíble que sigamos en la misma historia. ¿No te parece?  
El joven se detuvo un instante al escuchar la pregunta. —¿La misma historia? —preguntó confundido  
—La historia de cómo la humanidad sobrevivió contra todo pronóstico.  
—La historia de Minmay. —dijo Matt. —Te entiendo Cin.  
Cinthya se reclinó hacia atrás y dirigió su vista hacia el techo, como si el gesto le permitiese ver las estrellas a través del metal. —Su canción sigue sonando ¿Verdad? —preguntó la joven.  
Matt asintió. —Las canciones de Minmay no solo salvaron a la humanidad de la aniquilación. Son también la fuerza que la impulsan a través de la Galaxia… o al menos eso creo yo.  
Cinthya cerró los ojos, como si tratara de percibir aquella fuerza que se extendía por la Vía Láctea.—La música es algo maravilloso, por eso creo que no deberías preocuparte Matt.

El joven desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes del salón. —Yo no estoy preocupado… al menos no creo que la música sea dañina para mi propio cuerpo ¿No?  
La joven miró con preocupación el rostro del chico, levemente iluminado por el brillo de los monitores. —Yo tampoco lo creo Matt. Algo tan bello no puede causar daño.  
Matt levantó la mano y la observó detenidamente mientras abría y cerraba los dedos. —Hay tantas cosas que son invisibles… tantas cosas que no conocemos. —dijo con voz apenada. —¿Qué otras cosas nos ha hecho la Protocultura? ¿Que parte de nuestros cuerpos es verdaderamente nuestra? ¿Somos realmente los dueños de nuestro destino?  
Cinthya no tenía la respuesta y francamente dudaba que alguien la tuviera. Guardó silencio respetuosamente mientras Matt terminaba de limpiar el resto del piano.  
Una vez que hubo terminado, dobló cuidadosamente el trapo y lo colocó sobre el teclado. Acto seguido cerró la tapa del instrumento y permaneció contemplando el reflejo de los monitores en la superficie barnizada. —¿Eres creyente Cinthya?  
La pregunta sorprendió a la joven. —¿Creyente? ¿Yo?  
Matt se sentó en el taburete y contempló a la joven. —Perdón si la pregunta te hace sentir incómoda Cin…  
La joven negó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes… en realidad no sabía muy bien que contestarte. No soy creyente… pero tampoco soy lo que se dice una persona Atea… creo… creo que si hay algo superior que nos rodea, algo más allá de nuestra comprensión y posibilidades. Algo superior incluso a la Protocultura.   
—Es difícil hoy en dia ser creyente cuando la humanidad sabe exactamente de dónde viene. —dijo Matt girando lentamente en el taburete. —Sin incertidumbre no hay mística.  
Cinthya miró al joven con curiosidad. —¿Tu crees?   
El joven meditó unos instantes mientras detenía el impulso que lo había hecho girar como un trompo. —¿No se supone que es lo desconocido lo que impulsa a la gente a creer en dioses? —preguntó.  
La inspectora Ross se incorporó y caminó hacia el joven con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios, antes que Matt pudiera reaccionar la joven colocó su dedo índice sobre la frente del joven. —¿Es eso lo que te impulsa a buscar eso que dices está ahí afuera? —preguntó. —¿En el Campo?  
Matt se sonrojó y apartó la vista de la Inspectora. —No es algo místico. —dijo sintiéndose ofendido. —Estoy seguro que es algo real. Y voy a encontrarlo.  
Cinthya se cruzó de brazos mientras permanecía de pie junto al joven. —¿Como? —preguntó.  
El joven se mordió un labio y desvió la mirada. —Yo…. no… ¡Maldición! —de pronto pareció haber tomado una decisión y mirando a la joven directamente a los ojos sonrió. —¿Quieres saber cómo? ¡Te lo enseñaré! —dijo poniéndose de pronto de pie.  
La inspectora se sorprendió ante la repentina reacción del joven, pero eso no fue nada cuando Matt tomó de la mano a la joven mientras señalaba la puerta.  
—¿Vamos? —preguntó.  
Cinthya miró primero al joven y luego la puerta. Estaba indecisa pero… algo en su interior la impulsaba a seguir al joven. —De acuerdo. —dijo casi sorprendiendose de escuchar su voz.  
Matt sonrió aún más intensamente y soltando la mano de la joven se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del escenario. —Espérame mientras junto mis cosas. —exclamó a la vez que revolvía unas cosas tras una pila de cajas.  
Las diferentes máquinas y monitores habían vuelto a aletargarse, como si supieran que ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de retirarse. Un monitor que mostraba una delgada línea roja sobre un plano azul se apagó de pronto con un silbido.  
Matt emergió de detrás del piano llevando una mochila al hombro —¿Lista?  
La joven asintió. —¿A dónde vamos?  
—Primero al Hangar Principal, necesito recoger algo que dejaron para mi el otro dia.  
Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón de actos y la claridad casi los deslumbró. Se habían acostumbrado tanto a la penumbra y al brillo de los monitores que la luz artificial de la Colonia y los enormes ventanales atmosféricos casi parecían como si de un día soleado se tratase.   
Unas cuantas parejas caminaban por el parque charlando mientras un par de niños reían de algo que se proyectaba en sus Pads.  
—El aire…. se siente diferente. —exclamó Cinthya aspirando hondo.  
Matt miró hacia lo alto, donde las pasarelas y caños se entrecruzaban casi fuera de la vista. —Ozono fresco. —dijo imitando la inspiración profunda de la joven. —Es lo más parecido que tenemos a la lluvia en la Colonia.   
—En La Tierra decimos que es olor a Tierra Mojada. —dijo Cinthya. —¿Lluvia eh? Eso me trae recuerdos.  
La joven caminó hasta la barandilla de la cubierta y recostó sus brazos sobre el borde mientras miraba con melancolía la enorme estructura de la torre que se erguía entre las diferentes cubiertas. —En La Tierra tampoco llueve muy seguido. Se han hecho muchos avances en la restauración de los ecosistemas y los ciclos climáticos, pero las temporadas de lluvia sobre Ciudad Macross solo tienen una o dos precipitaciones anuales. —dijo mientras observaba a los colonos ir de aquí para allá en el último piso de la cubierta principal.   
El joven se acercó y miró en la misma dirección. —Debe ser algo especial ver llover. —dijo Matt pensativo.   
—A los espíritus melancólicos les gusta la lluvia. —reflexionó Cinthya mirando a su compañero. —Supongo… sí, supongo que yo pasé por esa etapa de mi vida cuando era adolescente, dias y dias mirando las nubes bajas sobre Ciudad Macross, días y noches por igual, a veces la lluvia era una especie de acontecimiento especial que quebraba la monotonía del paisaje.  
El joven asintió en silencio. Comprendía perfectamente como se sentía Cinthya ¿Acaso no había sentido él lo mismo durante tanto tiempo? No había nubes bajas en la Colonia ¿Pero no era una cortina de metal lo que lo separaba del cielo de estrellas del espacio exterior? ¿Acaso no era la Rainbow una gran nube hecha de soportes, cañerías y módulos de construcción todos entrelazados como las moléculas de agua en estado gaseoso que formaban las verdaderas nubes?  
Sin decir una palabra se incorporaron y bajaron las grandes escaleras en dirección a la planta baja del centro comunal. Había poca gente en la calle, pero quienes se cruzaban a la pareja los saludaban amablemente.   
—¿Vamos en un transporte? —preguntó Cinthya mirando una pequeña fila de vehículos eléctricos aparcados cerca del hall desde donde se accedía al ascensor principal. Matt negó con la cabeza. —Yo no se manejar… bueno, en realidad si, pero no me gusta…. además conozco un atajo.  
Sin decir más entraron al elevador y descendieron varias cubiertas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron al llegar a su destino, un enorme pasillo se descubrió frente a ellos. Matt salió del elevador mientras Cinthya se rezagaba unos segundos.  
—Matt  
El joven se dió vuelta y miró a la joven.  
—Este atajo… ¿Es seguro?  
—Si claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Cinthya salió del ascensor y miró nerviosa a su alrededor. Estaban en una cubierta que se extendía entre grandes bloques de estructuras tubulares, como si el interior de uno de esos enormes órganos de iglesia se tratase. El conjunto de tuberías se erguía imponente hacia el centro de lo que parecía ser una especie de conducto troncal que desaparecía en las profundidades de un abismo inmenso.  
—Akemi me advirtió acerca de estos lugares. —dijo Cinthya tomandose de una de las barandillas de la pasarela.  
El joven caminó hacia Cinthya y la tomó de la mano. El contacto de la cálida piel de Matt hizo que la inspectora se sintiera más tranquila de inmediato.   
—El interior. —exclamó. —No, no estamos todavía allí. Estas son las cubiertas de acceso periférico, lo que sucede es que ya es tarde y no hay mucha gente yendo y viniendo, pero esta es una zona por donde generalmente los obreros acceden a los diferentes sectores de mantenimiento.  
Cinthya soltó la mano de la baranda y se dejó guiar por Matt, quien la llevó por la estrecha pasarela hasta una de las decenas de puertas que se alineaban a lo largo de la vía de acceso.  
—Hay muchas leyendas tontas acerca del interior de esta vieja nave. —comentó Matt girando la palanca de la compuerta. —Pero son solo historias que los grandes inventaron para asustar a los más chicos.  
La joven inspectora asintió en silencio mientras la pesada puerta se abría y revelaba un pasillo oscuro. —No te preocupes, traje una linterna. —La tranquilizó Matt mientras sacaba el aparato de uno de sus bolsillos.  
El rayo de la linterna iluminó un pasaje bastante ancho que descendia levemente y parecía estar destinado al tránsito de equipos de mantenimiento o carretones de mercancías, tal vez una vía de acceso alternativa para cuando los elevadores no funcionasen. Matt dió unos pasos hacia la oscuridad y tiró levemente del brazo de Cinthya.  
—Es seguro, te lo prometo.  
La promesa dió ánimos a la joven quien dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras ella con un fuerte estampido.  
La pareja comenzó a descender por el pasillo a paso vivo. No es que tuvieran realmente prisa por llegar al hangar principal, era más bien el apuro por salir de aquel túnel oscuro y de la atmósfera que, según creía percibir Cinthya, se había vuelto demasiado pesada. La sensación parecía ir en aumento y en una de las decenas de vueltas que el camino daba sobre si mismo a medida que descendía entre cubiertas, Matt se detuvo.  
Cinthya casi se tropieza con la espalda del joven cuando este se hubo detenido de golpe.  
—¿Sucede algo Matt?  
El muchacho no respondió, parecía estar concentrado en algo, movía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro como tratando de captar algo con sus oídos. Finalmente apoyó la palma de la mano libre en una de las paredes metálicas y pareció sentir algo a través del metal.  
—¿Matt?  
—Escucha.  
Cinthya aguzó el oído lo más que pudo pero no podía escuchar nada más que su respiración y los latidos cada vez más acelerados de su corazón. Entonces imitó el gesto del joven y apoyó su mano sobre la pared.  
Había una serie de vibraciones en el frío metal, como ecos distantes de una máquina que ronroneaba en alguna parte de la enorme nave. ¿Era eso lo que Matt sentía? Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del muchacho de pronto. —Sostén la linterna un segundo Cin. —dijo mientras extendía la mano con el aparato. Cinthya tomó la linterna y alumbró el sector que tenían por delante mientras Matt apoyaba ambas manos contra la pared. Su comportamiento estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a la inspectora.  
El joven pareció notar la incomodidad de su compañera. —Lo siento Cin… es que siento… no se como explicarlo realmente, siento que algo ha cambiado en la Rainbow. Yo crecí dentro de esta enorme nave y desde pequeño me acostumbre a sus sonidos…   
—¿Y ahora la Rainbow suena diferente? —preguntó la joven.  
Matt asintió con la cabeza sin quitar ambas manos del metal. —Si, algo ha cambiado. No se como decirlo pero… hay un sonido… un tono especial que se propaga por el esqueleto de vigas, por la piel de acero. Algo… no, alguien está resonando junto con la nave.   
La forma en que Matt dijo estas últimas palabras sobresaltó a la joven. La linterna resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo de metal donde se apagó de inmediato.  
Para sorpresa de ambos, no fueron rodeados por la oscuridad.  
Había una fuente de luz, algo que flotaba entre ellos y creaba un aura de luz rosada alrededor.  
—¿Matt? ¿Que es..? —comenzó a balbucear una asustada joven cuando Matt se apartó lentamente de la pared.. —¿Esto es…?  
El joven se abrió el cuello del traje de mantenimiento y extrajo la misteriosa fuente de luz adosada a una fina cadenita dorada. Sea lo que sea brilló más intensamente en cuanto estuvo frente a los jóvenes.  
—¿Que…?  
Matt cerró el puño alrededor de la pequeña gota de cristal y miró hacia un punto fijo en la pared que tenía enfrente. Cinthya no estaba segura pero creyó saber hacia donde estaba mirando Matt.  
Hacia El Campo.


	87. Chapter 87

Evans dejó pasar a Hal primero, antes de cerrar la puerta dió un breve vistazo a las mujeres que habían quedado solas en el interior de la Torre de control pero una mirada fría como el hielo de la Capitán Kyle le hizo cerrar la puerta de inmediato.  
—Tass está muerta. —dijo Hal suspirando profundamente. —Amanda la va a fusilar.  
—¿Fusilamiento? No creo que Tass tenga tanta suerte… no, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nuestra Capitan le depare a esa pobre chica si realmente fue ella quien sacó a Will de la celda… ¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos estos últimos días? —preguntó el hombre sabiendo que nadie estaba en condiciones de darle una respuesta.  
Hal se encogió de hombros y señaló la puerta cerrada. —No me gusta esto de dejarla ahí dentro sola pero…  
—Lo se. Yo también tengo mis órdenes. Al menos nos queda el consuelo que Tass es aún más importante que nosotros en los planes de Amanda. Sea cual sea el castigo que le espera, no será algo que la pobrecilla deba enfrentar de inmediato.  
Ambos hombre caminaron unos metros hasta la zona del estacionamiento donde un vehículo eléctrico los esperaba. —Yo manejo. —dijo Hal sin esperar la respuesta del médico. El hombre asintió en silencio y ocupó el asiento al lado del conductor.  
Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, dejando atrás la torre de control mientras circulaban por el estrecho túnel que conectaba las dos secciones de la superestructura donde descansaba el puente de mando.  
—¿Qué es lo que quiere buscar Amanda en el Interior? —preguntó Hal mientras consultaba el mapa que se desplegaba en el panel de mando del vehículo.  
—A Funes. —respondió Evans mirando distraídamente las luces naranjas que marcaban el camino entre las diferentes secciones de metal. Hal pisó el freno de golpe y el vehículo se detuvo en el acto.  
—¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado! —comenzó a decir el hombre mientras se recuperaba del brusco movimiento..  
—¿Dijo Funes? —preguntó azorado Hal —¿EL Funes?  
Evans suspiró y miró al conductor con gesto cansado —¿Acaso conoces a otro? —preguntó señalando el mapa. —Será mejor que te pongas en marcha de una vez.  
Hal obedeció y volvió a poner en marcha el transporte. —Funes. —dijo moviendo la cabeza. —El viejo ermitaño de la flota 37… para la mayoría de los Colonos es una leyenda urbana ¿Sabía?  
Su compañero asintió. —A decir verdad tengo mis dudas de que esté vivo… ¿Hace cuánto que no ha dado señales de vida?  
—Años. —respondió Hal con seguridad. —Recuerdo que Ralph había comentado algo sobre captar sus murmuraciones con ese amplificador de voz humana que tiene siempre en la oreja… pero si era eso o un murmullo de algún altavoz perdido en las tuberías… no estoy seguro.  
Llegaron al ascensor principal y bajaron del transporte justo cuando las puertas se abrían ante ellos.  
—Por cierto Hal. —Evans había bajado la voz y eso no pasó desapercibido para el operario. —Con respecto a Ralph….  
Hal entró al elevador y marcó una de las cubiertas intermedias. —Si, se lo que va a decirme… es sobre el Ghost ¿No?  
Evans asintió. —Tu sabes que no soy partidarios de los secretos, menos que menos si involucran a amigos y compañeros cercanos pero…  
—A decir verdad no estoy seguro sobre que voy o no voy a decirle al viejo Ralph todavía. —dijo.  
—Si aceptas el consejo de un veterano, yo recomendaría que no le digas nada. Ralph puede ser muy….. apasionado en lo que él cree que es lo correcto…  
Hal asintió. —Y justamente estamos hablando de armamento en la Colonia.   
Las puertas se cerraron con un leve chasquido y el elevador comenzó a descender hacia las entrañas de la gigantesca nave. Ambos hombre permanecieron en silencio mientras las pantallas a ambos lados del habitáculo mostraban información de actividades culturales y avisos publicitarios.  
—Han reparado el espejo. —dijo Hal señalando el cristal que ocupaba una parte del fondo del elevador.   
—Espero que nadie se haya lastimado seriamente. —respondió Evans.   
—Hablando de eso… —Hal miró al facultativo a los ojos. —He visto lo que la música de Matt hizo en las heridas de Ralph. El chico se esta volviendo muy bueno en sea lo que sea que está haciendo.  
Evans continuó mirando su imagen reflejada en el inmaculado espejo. Le pareció que había envejecido varios años en los últimos días. Al menos unos cuantos mechones de sus finos cabellos blancos se habían caído durante la última ducha.   
—¿Doctor?  
El hombre apartó la vista del espejo. —No te creas que todo fue mérito de Matt. —dijo restándole importancia al asunto. —Ralph tiene el cuerpo de una armadura de combate, puede soportar cosas mucho peores que esa, recuerda que fui yo quien tuvo que meter medio cuerpo dentro del agujero que trajo en el pecho seis años atrás para suturar una arteria.  
Hal frunció el ceño. —Eso fue..  
—Eso fue una locura. —respondió bruscamente Evans. —Y ahora está por ocurrir nuevamente.  
El operario apartó la vista del médico. —Ralph… Ralph tenía sus razones, todos en las barracas lo apoyamos.  
—Nos mintieron, a todos. Se llevaron el transporte pesado, atacaron una instalación de investigaciones de la flota Galaxy y se robaron algo… a Ralph casi le volaron el corazón de un disparo de Gunpod… y tu todavía lo defiendes.  
Hal apretó los puños. —No robamos nada. Ralph fue a buscar lo que ellos le quitaron.  
—Casi lo matan. —sentenció Evans. —Y casi los matan a ustedes tambien. ¿Qué crees que diría Amanda si llegase a saber la verdad? ¿Que no fueron Piratas los que destruyeron el transporte?  
El joven se dió vuelta y miró fijamente al doctor con fuego en la mirada. —Lo prometió. —dijo. —Prometió no decir nada.  
—Si. Lo hice. —respondió Evans cruzándose de brazos. —Y mantendré mi palabra de honor, puedes estar seguro de ello, pero estoy harto Hal, estoy harto de las mentiras.   
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la cubierta donde se encontraba la clínica médica pero ninguno de los dos hombres se movió.  
—Esto es lo que conseguimos por vivir ocultandonos cosas todo el tiempo… Ralph, tú, Amanda y Yo… no hemos estado haciendo más que ocultarnos cosas los últimos veinte años. Esto tiene que terminar.  
Hal no respondió y Evans salió del ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Doc.  
Evans se dió vuelta.  
—Lo que hizo Ralph… lo hizo por amor.  
—Lo se. —contestó el médico. —Por eso fue algo tan estúpido.  
Las puertas se cerraron y Evans permaneció en silencio observando el pulido metal.  
—¿Amor eh? —dijo suspirando profundamente.   
Sacó el Pad del bolsillo de su delantal y buscó uno de los contactos. El nombre de la Inspectora Cinthya Ross apareció resaltado junto con un pequeño retrato de la muchacha. Evans hizo el ademán de seleccionar la llamada pero se arrepintió a último momento. Quería pensar bien que decirle a la joven y en el estado en que había quedado luego de su charla con Hal no era la mejor ocasión para discusiones delicadas.  
Volvió a guardar el aparato y entró a la Clínica.  
Había un par de pacientes esperando en el hall a quienes saludó cordialmente. Sin nada más que hacer entró en el pasillo de los consultorios y caminó hasta el fondo donde estaba la puerta que comunicaba con su laboratorio. No se sorprendió al ver casi todos los monitores de su escritorio encendidos, Matt había estado tocando el piano esa tarde y los equipos habían estado registrando la actividad en modo automático.  
La enorme cantidad de datos hizo que Evans se rascara la cabeza. Iba a tener que sumergirse en esos graficos durante horas en busca de los patrones que deseaba analizar para poner a prueba sus teorías.   
—Café —dijo en voz alta y la pequeña cafetera del laboratorio se encendió enseguida con un silbido mientras el hombre se sentaba cansadamente en el sillón frente al tablero de instrumentos.  
—Vamos a ver que tenemos aqui. —dijo extendiendo las manos sobre las cuales se proyectó un teclado de luz holográfica.  
Una espectrografía se desplegó a lo largo de la mesa de trabajo. Era la firma de energía que la música de Matt había estado generando durante la hora y media que había durado la sesión de práctica. Evans utilizó gestos de las manos para seleccionar diferentes fragmentos del espectro visible para estudiarlos con atención, acercando y alejando los diferentes picos de datos en busca de anomalías.   
Evans perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo el incesante pitido de la cafetera avisando que el café había sido recalentado al menos cuatro veces pudo sacarlo del trance en el que había estado mientras examinaba los miles de datos registrados esa tarde. El hombre se quitó los lentes y se pasó la mano por el rostro mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla. No pudo terminar de hacerlo.  
—Pero que caraj…  
El gráfico que estaba desplegado sobre el escritorio sufrió un cambio abrupto. Las líneas rojas se desplazaron hacia la izquierda y un sector con nuevos datos se agregó de pronto desde la derecha. Evans miró incrédulo como una nueva emisión de energía dimensional cobraba intensidad a medida que la gráfica crecía de tamaño. —Mierda. —dijo casi en un susurro mientras su cerebro trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
—Salón. —exclamó de pronto y uno de los monitores superiores se activó mostrando el oscuro interior del Salón de Actos donde el piano se encontraba. Estaba desierto.  
—No puede ser… ¿Donde…?  
Con un gesto de la mano abrió una nueva ventana. Se trataba de un plano de visualización que formaba una grilla de coordenadas color verde sobre un fondo oscuro. De inmediato los datos comenzaron a formar un patrón de ondas.  
—Sound Energy… ¿Pero de dónde viene? —se preguntó Evans rascándose la barbilla. Utilizando dos dedos de la mano hizo un gesto para alejar el zoom de la imagen, lo que vió lo dejó perplejo.  
—Por todos los…. ¡Es imposible!  
Otro cambio en las gráficas interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Algo estaba pasando en el campo dimensional y sus instrumentos estaban registrando niveles extraordinarios de energía. Ahora una serie de curvas de color turquesa se superpusieron sobre la firma recién detectada. La forma de esas ondas era inconfundible. —Resonancia. —exclamó sorprendido Evans sentándose de pronto y sin sacar los ojos de la proyección holográfica.  
Con un gesto de la mano recortó la parte donde las curvas de resonancia se superponian con la energía dimensional y las amplió.  
Lo que vio lo llenó de asombro y dudas.  
—Esto es el cristal. —dijo separando una línea… —Pero esta otra… esta es... ¿Cinthya? ¿Está… resonando..?  
Con un gesto brusco de la mano barrió toda la información y gráficos fuera del escritorio. Todas las imágenes se apagaron al unísono dejando al hombre sumido casi en las tinieblas.  
—Tengo que llamar a Amanda. —dijo mientras tomaba el Pad de uno de sus bolsillos. Con manos temblorosas buscó el contacto y dió prioridad máxima a la llamada.  
Los segundos que la comunicación tardó en establecerse parecieron durar una verdadera eternidad para el nervioso hombre. Finalmente la llamada fue contestada.  
—Aquí Kyle ¿Que sucede Evans…?  
—Amanda, Matt está en peligro.  
Se hizo un silencio en la comunicación. Al cabo de unos momentos la voz de la Capitán Kyle volvió a escucharse.  
—Explíquese.  
—El cristal FOLD… yo me equivoque… ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Matt lo más pronto posible!  
—Calmese Evans, no podemos ayudar a Matt si no me explica que esta pasando.  
El hombre se pasó la mano por la frente perlada de sudor. —Cometí un error grave Amanda, le di a Matt el Cuarzo Fold.  
—¿Esa piedra exótica? ¿Porqué…?  
—Estaba seguro que las propiedades del cristal harían que la Sound Energy de Matt se amplificaría, pero me equivoqué.  
—¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a Matt?  
Evans empujó la base del escritorio y la silla se apartó del mismo mientras el hombre no dejaba de tomarse la cabeza. —El Cuarzo Fold no amplifica la energía Dimensional, lo que hace es resonar con ella.  
—¿Resonar?  
—Absorbe Sound Energy y la envía a través del espacio dimensional, pero a la vez emite un tipo de onda diferente… una especie de...Onda FOLD.  
—Y esa Onda…  
—Es lo que está haciendo que Matt cambie sus genes. —respondió Evans con la voz temblando. —Además hay otra cosa… es la inspectora Cinthya…  
La voz de Amanda sonó diferente. —¿Qué sucede con la Inspectora Ross?  
—Ella también está resonando con la Sound Energy.  
Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos del otro lado del aparato. De pronto la voz de Amanda sonó con impetu y resolución. —Enviaré a personal de seguridad a que cierren el Salón de Actos, Matt no puede volver a tocar ese piano.  
—Amanda…  
—También será mejor que evitemos la reproducción de música en los parlantes de la Colonia. Estableceremos una cuarentena musical hasta saber lo que..  
—Amanda…. escucha.  
—¿Que pasa..?  
—La Sound Energy… viene Del Campo.


	88. Chapter 88

La masiva instalación eclipsaba la luz de la pequeña estrella. Definitivamente estaban llegando al centro de todo el complejo, desde donde partían la mayor cantidad de tubos, puentes y tensores que conectaban las demás instalaciones a esa especie de red gigantesca de manufactura de maquinaria de guerra Zentradi.  
Era un planetoide… al menos las partes que estaban libres de construcciones lo seguían siendo. La mayoría de la superficie rocosa había sido minada y convertida en partes funcionales de sea lo que sea que se fabricaba ahí dentro.   
Exedore voló el transporte hacia la primera entrada libre que encontró, dejando atrás a la escolta de guerreros que al parecer tenían vedado el acercamiento a dicha instalación.  
El muelle de atraque estaba desierto y a oscuras. Había grandes ventanales vidriados en un sector del techo pero al estar a la sombra de la enorme instalación casi no se veía nada del exterior, solo algunos contornos grises denotaban la presencia de cañerías o soportes que cruzaban aquí y allá el espacio entre las rocas.  
Nadie los estaba esperando cuando la nave aterrizó sobre la superficie de metal gris ni cuando la compuerta lateral se abrió de par en par.   
Maya descendió primero seguida por Virya y Exedore quienes caminaban tan solo unos pasos detrás de la flamante Almirante recién ascendida.  
Una serie de luces se encendieron en el hangar de forma que una senda quedó resaltada sobre el oscuro recinto, el grupo caminó en la dirección señalada hasta llegar a una compuerta ubicada al fondo del mismo.  
La puerta se abrió en cuanto Maya estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia revelando un largo corredor ascendente.  
—¿Quien se supone que debe recibirnos? —preguntó Virya mientras atravesaba la puerta.   
—El Comandante Supremo Breka-Nel es quien dirige las operaciones de esta Matriz. —respondió el Archivista sin apartar la mirada del frente. —Estamos bajo sus órdenes en el momento en el que entramos a la influencia gravitacional de esta estrella.  
Maya y Virya asintieron en silencio.  
Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar el corredor desembocó en una estancia amplia y algo mejor iluminada. En el medio de la misma había un círculo en el piso de una especie de material oscuro y opaco. El grupo caminó hasta el mismo centro y de inmediato comenzaron a ser elevados hacia los niveles superiores.  
A medida que la plataforma circular atravesaba las diferentes cubiertas que se abrían casi sobre sus cabezas aumentaba la sensación de gravedad. Al parecer estaban acercándose al mismo centro de aquel planeta modificado.  
La última compuerta se abrió y la plataforma se detuvo en una especie de caverna de grandes dimensiones. Tan alto era el techo que se perdía entre las sombras allá arriba. Frente a ellos un enorme racimo de cables y tuberías surgía de todas direcciones posibles para converger en un único tronco retorcido de conecciones tentaculares.   
En la base de aquel enorme conjunto de cables estaba un Zentran.  
Maya y Virya esperaban encontrar a uno de los Enormes Comandantes Supremos, así como habían visto al gigantesco Dortrad-Jen erguirse sobre aquel masivo cuerpo de centenares de metros de altura.  
Breka-Nel era un poco más alto que Kreegan, al menos eso era lo que parecía a simple vista ya que el Comandante Supremo yacía sentado en una especie de asiento hecho de un material lleno de poros y protuberancias al parecer del mismo material que conformaba las paredes. Al igual que Kreegan su cabeza estaba cubierta por varias prótesis de metal llenas de sensores y mejoras, pero si Kreegan solo tenía un par de parches de metal alrededor del cráneo, Breka-Nel estaba literalmente conectado al enorme manojo de cables que se introducían por toda la cabeza del poderoso Zentran.   
En cuanto el grupo abandonó la plataforma circular un estremecimiento y un rugido audible para todos recorrió el enorme pilar central. De inmediato los cables y tentáculos se contrajeron y se desprendieron de las conecciones craneales de Breka-Nel, quien de pronto abrió los ojos.  
—Los esperaba. —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
El poderoso Comandante se acercó al grupo mientras varias luces iluminaban el centro de la cámara. Cuando estuve frente a Maya se detuvo y miró inquisitivamente a la joven Almirante.   
—Quítese el traje.  
Maya obedeció de inmediato, primero quitándose el casco y luego activando los controles que aflojaron el traje haciendo que cayera de una sola vez a sus pies. Tal y como había hecho Exedore antes, una serie de tentáculos surgió de entre las vestiduras del Zentran y procedieron a examinar cuidadosamente el cuerpo desnudo de Maya.  
La revisión fué aún más exhaustiva que en la Fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen, solo cuando todos los rincones del cuerpo de la Meltran hubieran sido palpados y evaluados el Comandante Supremo dió por concluida la revisión. —Bien. —dijo retrayendo los apéndices nuevamente. —El proceso comenzará en doce horas. La matriz ha sido inicializada y comenzará a crecer en cuanto la información genética sea alimentada. Luego se cargaran los datos de memoria y el sistema se encargará del proceso de maduración por sí solo.   
Mientras Breka-Nel hablaba la caverna había comenzado a sufrir una transformación notoria. La oscuridad que los rodeaba había desaparecido, reemplazada por un tenue resplandor verde que emanaba de las paredes. irya reconoció esa especie de material biológico similar al que formaba las estructuras de la fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen.  
Una vez que hubo observado los alrededores volvió la vista al frente y vió con alarma que el Comandante Supremo la estaba mirando.  
—Virya 712. —la voz del Zentran tenía un tono metálico al pronunciar su nombre. —La Meltrán de los genes trastocados.  
Virya saltó hacia atrás con un acto reflejo, casi había creído percibir el fugaz ataque del Comandante solo que… no había pasado absolutamente nada.  
Maya había comenzado a vestirse en cuanto Breka-Nel hubo apartado la vista de ella y quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de su compañera. Exedore ahogó una exclamación.  
El Comandante permaneció en el mismo sitio sin siquiera cambiar la expresión del rostro.   
—Lo… ¿Lo sabia…? —preguntó la Meltran aún con la guardia alta.  
—Por supuesto. —respondió Breka-Nel sin apartar la vista de la guerrera. —Dortrad-Jen envió la información antes de entrar en batalla.  
Virya apretó los puños. ¿Acaso se había hecho ilusiones de poder mantener a salvo su secreto por mucho tiempo? Había llegado tan lejos, sobrevivido a tantos peligros y todo para…  
—¿Va a matar a Virya? —preguntó Maya mientras sostenía el casco con ambas manos. —El Comandante la miró con indiferencia ante la preocupada expresión de Exedore quien parecía estar temblando entre las dos Meltrans. —¿Por sus genes?  
Breka-Nel emitió algo asi como un gruñido mientras miraba en la dirección de Virya. —¿Que le hace suponer eso?  
Ahora fue el turno de Exedore de abrir los ojos grandes como platos. —Su excelencia… pero sus genes…  
—Sus genes son un error, un accidente, una consecuencia de las leyes que regulan nuestra existencia. —Una mueca se dibujó fugazmente en el rostro siempre inexpresivo del Comandante. —Ah… claro, ademas ni usted ni Dortrad-Jen lo saben ¿Y por qué habrían de saberlo? Sus órdenes son destruir a nuestros enemigos, no preocuparse por el Acervo Genético Zentradi.  
Maya pareció volver a respirar normalmente. —Entonces sus genes…. ¿No son peligrosos?  
—Solo para ella misma. —sentenció Breka-Nel.   
Al escuchar las palabras del Zentran Virya por fin relajó sus músculos. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien?   
Exedore hizo una reverencia y el Comandante volvió la cabeza en dirección a Maya. —A partir de este momento tanto usted como el Archivista Exedore tienen prohibida la salida de esta instalación, cuando llegue el momento de iniciar el proceso serán llevados a una instalación de cuarentena antes de activar las cámaras.  
Virya dió un paso al frente. —¿Qué sucederá conmigo? —preguntó.  
—Haz lo que quieras. Puedes unirte a nuestras tropas de elite encargadas de la defensa de este lugar o puedes esperar a que la nueva flota esté lista.  
—¿Nueva flota? —preguntó Maya asombrada.  
—La nueva flota que crearemos a partir de sus datos y perfiles genéticos, Maya Lagrexia 732 —dijo Breka-Nel volviéndose hacia Exedore. —Debo volver a conectarme a la estación para comenzar las tareas de inicialización de las factorías, no tengo tiempo para contestar preguntas de simples soldados, si lo desea puede acceder a mi archivo y dispensar todo el conocimiento que desee.  
Acto seguido los apéndices volvieron a extenderse mientras el Archivista hacía lo propio con los suyos. La conexión se estableció y tanto Maya como Virya pudieron ver como no solo la cabeza de Exedore temblaba violentamente al recibir los datos, una especie de fugaz brillo pareció encenderse por una milésima de segundo dentro del abultado cráneo.  
Los ojos del Archivista parecieron inyectarse de sangre y todo su cuerpo sufrió una convulsión. Luego el silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia.  
—¿Archivista…? —comenzó a preguntar Maya pero Virya la detuvo con un gesto de la mano. —Dale un momento, Maya. —dijo moviendo la cabeza.   
Breka-Nel volvió a hacer la misma mueca que antes ¿Acaso era el equivalente a una sonrisa? Luego simplemente se alejó en dirección a esa especie de puesto de Comando donde su cabeza volvió a conectarse a la maraña de cables y tubos mientras el Zentran permanecía sentado y con los ojos abiertos.  
Exedore se sacudió y pareció salir del trance.   
—Vamos. —dijo Virya poniendo la mano sobre la espalda del Archivista. Era la primera vez que la guerrera tocaba de una forma no violenta al Zentran, lo que hizo que Exedore se sobresaltara nuevamente. No obstante se dejó guiar en silencio hasta la plataforma circular.  
—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Maya  
—A nuestras armaduras… es… es el único lugar conocido que nos queda. —dijo Virya con un extraño tono en la voz.  
Maya asintió y ambas iniciaron la marcha seguidas por Exedore.  
La plataforma comenzó a descender en cuanto los tres estuvieron quietos en el centro. Tal y como habían hecho al llegar fueron desandando el camino hasta llegar a la habitación desde donde partía el pasillo que conducía al muelle de atraque.   
—Usted sabía lo de la nueva flota ¿Verdad? —preguntó Virya en cuanto la plataforma hubo tocado el suelo.  
—Si. —respondió Exedore. La respuesta tan directa desconcertó a la guerrera. ¿Que más había cambiado en la cabeza de Exedore? De alguna forma sentía que lo averiguaria pronto, demasiado pronto para su gusto.  
Entraron al corredor descendente y avanzaron en silencio hasta la entrada del muelle. No se sorprendieron en absoluto al ver que ya no existía la compuerta de salida. Había sido recubierta por ese material poroso que parecía crecer por todos lados y a la vez formara parte de la arquitectura del lugar.  
—Al fin y al cabo somos prisioneros. —dijo Maya acercándose a su Rau. La poderosa armadura reflejaba las luces del techo del hangar y distorsionaba el reflejo de la joven guerrera.  
Virya se sentó junto a ella mientras Exedore permanecía parado a unos pocos pasos con su abultada cabeza todavía convulsionando de vez en cuando. No tenían nada que comer (En realidad los guerreros Zentradi no necesitaban alimentarse demasiado seguido) pero compartieron algo de agua de la cantimplora de Maya mientras observaban en silencio como la actividad había empezado a aumentar en los alrededores del lugar donde se encontraban. A través de los ventanales del techo algunas luces comenzaron a aparecer en las instalaciones vecinas, como si las fábricas despertaran de su letargo y comenzaran lentamente a trabajar para sus amos.  
—Una nueva flota. —exclamó Maya mirando por los cristales hacia la oscuridad que los rodeaba. —¿Es posible?  
Virya se había quitado el casco y dejó la cantimplora a un lado asintiendo. —Todas las armaduras que usamos en combate se construyen en lugares como estos. La que conocí yo era mucho más pequeña claro, pero esta clase de fábricas pueden construir absolutamente todo.  
—¿Incluso una Superfortaleza? —preguntó la joven Meltran.  
Virya se encogió de hombros. —Supongo. —dijo mientras señalaba al Archivista. —Ahora, más que nunca, es Exedore el que tendría que tener todas las respuestas a nuestras preguntas.  
El Zentran no dió muestras de haber escuchado su nombre y continuó impasible con esa especie de trance en la que se había sumido al entrar al hangar. Virya suspiró. —Será algo extraño verte a los mandos de una Superfortaleza, Maya.  
La joven hizo un gesto de asombro —¿Yo? ¿Yo al mando de….?  
—Serás como Dortrad-Jen —dijo la guerrera con una sonrisa. —Te convertirás en una de las Meltran más poderosas de la Galaxia y podrás mover toda la flota a tu antojo.  
Maya estaba demasiado confundida para decir nada, simplemente se limitó a pestañear y mirar con incredulidad a su mentora. Lo que estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad.  
—Perseguiremos a nuestros enemigos hasta el mismo centro de la Galaxia si es preciso y vengaremos a Kreegan y a… ¿Que rayos…?  
Exedore se había acercado en silencio a las dos Meltran y ahora se encontraba parado junto a Virya. Su cabeza había dejado de temblar pero su expresión había cambiado por completo.  
—¿Que sucede Ex-?  
El golpe del tentáculo en su mejilla izquierda la sorprendió. No fué para nada fuerte, pero la velocidad con la que el blanco apéndice se movió en el aire y golpeó a la distraída Virya la dejaron paralizada.  
No se lo esperaba, podría haber esquivado fácilmente ese golpe pero… no, simplemente no podía creerlo. —Tu… —fue lo único que pudo decir Virya mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla enrojecida.  
—Es usted muy observadora Capitán Virya. —dijo el Zentran en un tono sarcástico. —Siempre afirmando que reconocer sus alrededores es de vital importancia para sobrevivir ¿Verdad?  
La expresión de Virya se ensombreció. —¿Qué rayos está diciendo?  
Exedore retrajo su apéndice y observó a la Meltran con ojos fríos como el hielo. —Usted asume muchas cosas, Capitán. Pero lo hace mal. No es un Almirante, ni un Archivista, menos que menos una Comandante General. Sus genes no le dan la pericia necesaria para pensar como uno de nosotros. No lo haga, ni siquiera lo intente…. le aseguro que no vivirá tanto si continúa con esa clase de actitud.   
Maya y Virya se pusieron de pie. El tono de voz de Exedore las estaba poniendo nerviosas. jamas habia escuchado hablar así al pequeño Zentran.  
—Breka-Nel tiene razón. —continuó diciendo el Archivista. —Virya es libre de elegir su destino. Quedarse aquí o partir con la nueva flota ¿Pero nosotros? —Y al decir esto su mirada se clavó en Maya. —Nosotros nunca saldremos de aquí con vida.  
La mano de la Meltran salió despedida de inmediato y tomó a Exedore por el cuello de la túnica. —¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Explicate! —gritó elevando el pequeño cuerpo varios metros en el aire.  
—No lo comprende. —Exedore parecía escupir las palabras en el rostro de Virya. —Se cree capaz de comprender la realidad y no sabe nada ¡Nada!  
—Capitán… —Maya puso su mano sobre el hombro de la alterada guerrera. Virya sintió el contacto de su compañera y aflojó el brazo y el Archivista volvió a tocar el suelo. —Dime. —dijo apretando los dientes. —Dime lo que sabes…. por favor.  
Exedore abrió grandes los ojos. —Tu no puedes pedirme nada. —dijo  
—Entonces yo te lo pido, no, te lo ordeno. —dijo Maya colocándose junto a Virya. —Dinos lo que Breka-Nel transmitió a tu cabeza.  
Ni siquiera Exedore podía rechazar una orden. El Zentran emitió algo así como un suspiro y se alejó unos pasos de la pareja de Meltrans mientras el silencio los envolvia. Pasaron varios segundos antes que Exedore volviera a hablar.  
—Breka-Nel va a utilizar el cuerpo de Maya para extraer su información genética y combinarla con otra similar que codifica a los Comandantes Supremos. El cuerpo se destruye en el proceso. Es así de simple.  
Virya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. —No puede ser… después de tanto.  
Maya simplemente cerró los ojos y respirando profundamente los abrió lentamente al cabo de unos segundos. —Entiendo. —dijo mientras retiraba la mano del hombro de su compañera y daba unos pasos hacia el Archivista. —Si esa es mi misión final la aceptaré con honor.   
Virya cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo del hangar. —No, no así. —dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —No quiero perder también a Maya.  
Ni su compañera ni el maldito Zentran dijeron nada ¿Acaso era más simple para ellos aceptar su destino? ¿Había perdido ella la capacidad de aceptar lo inevitable?  
El suelo de metal pareció volverse difuso, nublado. Virya pestañeó sorprendida y dos gotas cayeron sobre el gris metal.  
Lagrimas.  
Eran las mismas que había visto el dia que Kreegan la había arrastrado fuera de sus rutinas de combate, de su escuadrón, de sus compañeras. El dia que toda esa maldita historia había comenzado.  
—¿Capitán?  
La Meltran levantó la vista y tanto Exedore como Maya pudieron ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su rostro.   
—Capitán… sus ojos…. —Maya no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Exedore en cambio si. —Todo está relacionado. —dijo levantando la vista hacia el gran ventanal. —No, en realidad todo está encadenado, esa serie la palabra más adecuada.   
—Los genes. —respondió Maya sin quitar la vista de su mentora. —¿Por qué son tan importantes? —preguntó.  
—Nos hacen lo que somos. —respondió Exedore. —Y por eso Dortrad-Jen temía tanto a los genes retorcidos de Virya.  
—¿Dortrad-Jen les Temía? —Maya no comprendía.   
Exedore suspiró. —¿Recuerda lo que le explique antes de venir aquí? ¿Sobre como los Zentradi fuimos creados para ser una maquinaria de guerra eficiente? Cada soldado es creado con un propósito y los cuerpos que poseen reflejan esa necesidad. Ni un solo gen extra debe ser usado para otra cosa que no sea la batalla y el combate. Virya rompió esa regla, se convirtió en algo que su existencia no podía justificar… y eso es algo que Dortrad-Jen no podía tolerar.  
—Pero usted me dijo que habia algo mas…   
El Archivista asintió con la cabeza. —Si, algo “Tabú” que ni siquiera los Comandantes Supremos podían hablar con nosotros los Archivistas de la flota… pero yo no conocía realmente de qué se trataba. Ahora lo sé y puedo comprender en verdad el peligro mortal que se esconde en los genes.  
Como para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir su cabeza tembló violentamente. —Breka-Nel me dió la respuesta junto con el resto de la información sobre lo que nos sucederá en solo unas horas más.  
—¿Cual es esa respuesta? —preguntó Maya —¿Cual es la verdad que ocultan los genes?  
Exedore miró a Maya directamente a los ojos. —Demuestran que no somos guerreros perfectos.  
—¿Que?  
Virya se puso de pie al instante. —¿Que clase de razón es esa?   
Maya giró la cabeza en dirección a la guerrera. —Virya…  
—Este Zentran no puede decir que..  
—Silencio. Es una orden.  
La boca de Virya se cerró de pronto mientras su rostro adquiria una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. Sin embargo no contestó y se limitó a sentarse nuevamente en el suelo.  
—Continúe por favor Archivista.  
—Gracias Excelencia. Como decía, todo está relacionado; los genes, el destino de la flota de Dortrad-Jen, Virya, Breka-Nel, nuestra muerte inevitable. Todo tiene una razón de ser y esa razón es la forma imperfecta en la que nuestros creadores nos diseñaron.  
Virya se removió inquieta en su lugar. Maya la imitó y tomó asiento a su lado. —Hábleme sobre… sobre nuestros creadores. —pidió la joven.  
Exedore suspiró. —Esto va a ser largo…. ojalá yo también pudiera sentarme.


	89. Chapter 89

Rebecca supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien por la forma en que Amanda quedó mirando la ventana luego de cortar la comunicación.  
—¿Amanda…?  
Hasta los dedos de Tass habían dejado de golpear el teclado de su consola. La chica no había dejado de trabajar en la terminal desde que Amanda descubriera lo sucedido con Will. Ahora el silencio había vuelto a reinar en la Torre de Control mientras las dos mujeres contenían la respiración.  
—Mierda. —dijo Amanda guardando lentamente el Pad en uno de sus bolsillos.  
—¿Ese era Evans? —preguntó Tass levantando la vista. La Capitán Kyle dio la espalda al enorme ventanal y caminó hacia su silla. —Rebbie, necesito información del reactor.  
La mujer giró la silla en su dirección. —¿El reactor?  
—Dame un reporte completo.  
—Si Capitan.  
Rebecca volvió la silla a su posición de trabajo y desplegó sus manos sobre el teclado. De inmediato invocó en la pantalla central del Puente todas las interfaces de control y diagnóstico del corazón de la Rainbow. Ni siquiera Tass había visto todos los sistemas desplegados al mismo tiempo.  
—Reactor en línea, Salida al tres porciento, flujo estable. Sistemas primario, secundario y terciario operativos. Subsistemas de apoyo en línea. Todos los sistemas operativos y listos. ¿Qué es lo que…?  
—¿Vas a mover la Rainbow? preguntó Tass sin sacar la cabeza de enfrente de la pantalla que tenía delante. La Capitán asintió. —Es una posibilidad. —dijo.  
—Amanda… no puedes mover la Colonia de este lugar sin la autorización expresa de la Directora.  
La mujer se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante. —¿En serio crees que no lo se? —dijo mirando el gráfico del reactor que en esos momentos flotaba en el centro del proyector de hologramas. —No quiero hacerlo Rebbie, pero tenemos que estar preparadas..  
—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó la mujer morena apagando la interfaz de su estación.  
—Evans detectó Sound Energy que proviene del campo… cree que es la misma clase de energía que está produciendo esos cambios corporales en Matt  
—¿Desde El Campo…? Eso es…  
—Imposible, ya lo se. —contestó la mujer. —No debería haber nada vivo ahí dentro y sin embargo… —la mirada de Amanda se clavó en la muchacha de anteojos. —Tass, te dije que te concentraras en tu trabajo. Busca a Will en el interior y comunicame con él lo antes posible.  
La joven suspiró. —Ya te dije que se va a esconder hasta que se vaya Jim, dijo que no volvería hasta estar seguro…  
Amanda hizo un gesto con la mano. —No pensé que Will llegara a ese extremo… es un idiota, pero esta vez superó todos los records de estupidez previamente registrados. Debió haber confiado en mí… si tan solo…  
La interfaz del holograma cambió nuevamente y el globo azulado del radar de vigilancia volvió a ocupar su lugar en el centro de la Torre de Control.  
—¿Comunicaciones? —preguntó la mujer.  
—Sin retornos Amanda. —respondió Rebecca revisando su pantalla. —Ultimo ping recibido hace setenta y tres horas, veintitrés minutos.  
—¿Alguna comunicación de la Barrow?  
—Nada.  
Amanda se sentó en su silla de mando con un gesto de cansancio. —Eso es lo que más me preocupa. —dijo mirando el enorme globo azul. —Leonardo ya debería haber respondido a nuestros mensajes…  
Rebecca giró la cabeza en dirección a la mujer. —Gray me dijo que el viejo y su estación estaban bien cuando vinieron hacia aquí…. creo que te preocupas demasiado.  
—Preocuparme es lo que mejor se hacer. —respondió. —Deberían aprender a cuidarse solos de una buena vez. —Dijo mirando a la nerviosa Tass. La muchacha continuó deslizando sus manos por la interfaz holográfica y mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Amanda?   
—Primero, encontrar a Matt. —dijo.   
—¿Encontrar? ¿A Matt? —preguntó Rebecca confundida.  
—No está en el Salón de Actos y al parecer ha desconectado su Pad. Evans cree que el chico está en alguna parte de la Colonia junto a la inspectora Ross, pero ella tampoco contesta sus llamados.  
—Oh!  
—Debemos encontrarlo pronto y ponerlo bajo observación. Si se produce un cambio brusco en su organismo, tenerlo cerca de cuidados intensivos podría salvarle la vida.  
Rebecca se quitó los auriculares y miró preocupada a su Capitana. —¿No podemos simplemente aislarlo de esas emisiones de energía?   
Amanda negó con la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —Evans dice que la Sound Energy se transmite por el espacio dimensional. No hay ningún material que pueda aislarte de esa clase de emisiones… solamente la distancia podría amortizar sus efectos sobre Matt.  
—Y por eso quieres mover la Colonia.  
—Al menos unos cuantos miles de kilómetros más lejos del Campo… la falla alrededor de la anomalía absorbe casi toda emisión dimensional, si nos alejamos un poco más podría disminuir drásticamente.   
La mujer morena asintió. —La Directora seguro lo aprobaría pero…  
—Estamos atados de manos hasta no restablecer las comunicaciones. —dijo suspirando.   
Amanda se sentía cansada, cansada como nunca se había sentido en tantos años de trabajo a los mandos de aquella ciudad… bueno, en realidad eran apenas algo mas que un poblado en medio del espacio y sin embargo, aquellos colonos eran su pueblo, su mundo.  
—Estamos tan cerca. —dijo la Capitán Kyle sacudiendo la cabeza. —No podemos bajar los brazos justo ahora. No, hagamos un último esfuerzo. —dijo mientras se levantaba. —Tass, olvídate de Will, es hora de reorganizar nuestras prioridades.  
La joven dejó de teclear y giró la cabeza en dirección a Amanda.  
—Será mejor que trabajes en tu IA, yo me encargaré de Will. —dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven y ponía una mano en su hombro. —Déjalo todo en mis manos.  
Tass asintió en silencio y se levantó de la estación sin decir una palabra. Acto seguido hizo una sutil reverencia y abandonó la Torre de Control por la puerta Principal.  
—Oculta algo. —sentenció Rebecca desde su puesto.  
—Tass es demasiado sincera. —respondió Amanda suspirando. —Apostaría mi gorra a que algo más se esconde detrás de esta “fuga”, pero sea lo que sea no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por Will ahora.  
—Matt.  
—Si, Matt… es uno de los huérfanos de la flota 37 y mi obligación es protegerlo hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para elegir su propio destino.  
—Creo que él ya ha empezado a hacerlo Amanda. —respondió Rebecca señalando el icono de la pantalla que mostraba al contacto del chico fuera de línea. —Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo con la Inspectora, no creo que le interese tu opinión al respecto.  
—Cinthya Ross. —Amanda pronunció el nombre como si de un acertijo se tratara. —¿Crees en el destino Rebbie?  
La mujer hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano. —A estas alturas de mi vida, esas cosas no me preocupan…. y a ti tampoco deberían. —agregó dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a su superiora.   
Amanda sonrió. —por supuesto siempre tienes razón Rebbie. —dijo sacando el Pad de su bolsillo. —No vale la pena preocuparse si algo ya está definido de antemano, lo importante es estar preparados para lo inevitable. —Quinn.  
Rebecca levantó la vista. —¿A quien había llamado Amanda? Nunca había escuchado de ese nombre en la Colonia.  
—Quiero que estés en tu puesto en cuanto puedas… no, no ha ocurrido nada pero estoy intranquila. De acuerdo. —La mujer cortó la comunicación y miró hacia las estrellas mientras guardaba el aparato en su bolsillo.  
—¿Quien…?  
—Nada, tu no te preocupes. —Contestó la Capitana Kyle. —Solo que a mi tampoco me gusta dejar que otros decidan por mí lo que hay que hacerse. Pase lo que pase voy a estar preparada Rebbie.  
La mujer asintió en silencio y volvió la vista hacia la pantalla de su terminal. —Tengo la ubicación de la última conección del Pad de Matt a la Red de la Colonia. ¿Enviamos un drone allá?  
—¿Donde es eso? —preguntó Amanda.  
Un sector en el enorme mapa interno de la nave se desplegó ante las mujeres. —Acceso T-14, Nivel 23.  
Amanda sacudió la cabeza. —El acceso periférico, si esos dos van para el hangar eligieron la ruta más larga. Ponme en los altavoces de ese sector, no quiero alarmar al resto de los Colonos.  
Rebecca activó un comando y una pequeña luz roja se activó sobre la pantalla central de la Torre de Control. La Capitán Kyle activó el trasmisor de su oreja izquierda y habló en voz alta.   
—Matt, aqui Amanda. Necesito ponerme en contacto contigo, es importante.  
Las mujeres guardaron silencio mientras los minutos transcurrían. Al cabo de un rato era evidente que el joven no iba a responder al llamado.  
—Maldición. —dijo Amanda llevándose la mano a la frente. —¿Qué demonios estará haciendo ese chico?  
—¿Crees que está…?  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza. —No, si hubiese pasado algo Cinthya se hubiese puesto en contacto con nosotros. Esos dos nos están esquivando deliberadamente. Esto no me gusta nada. Envía al Drone de seguridad.  
Rebecca abrió una pequeña pantalla de video y la ubicó frente a su terminal. —¿Lo vuelo yo?  
—Por favor.  
La mujer movió las manos sobre el panel y una interfaz holográfica se desplegó sobre sus manos, proyectando dos esferas de control alrededor de cada muñeca de la operadora. —No podemos usar el drone estando las puertas de la vía periférica cerradas, intentaré adelantarme y cortarles el paso sobre las pasarelas que dan acceso al muelle central.  
Amanda asintió y observó atentamente como Rebecca volaba el pequeño robot por los diferentes tubos de acceso. El Drone era rápido, pero el camino daba muchas vueltas, especialmente alrededor de los bloques que rodeaban el hangar principal.  
Pasaron varios minutos mientras las dos mujeres observaban atentamente los monitores.  
—¿Habrán llegado ya al hangar? —se preguntó Amanda mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para abrir otra ventana. Seleccionó una de las cámaras de seguridad y activó la visión térmica.  
Solo una tenue fuente de calor se destacaba dentro del enorme espacio vacío del hangar principal y Amanda no tuvo problemas en identificar la forma en que los materiales especiales del traje de vuelo disminuían notablemente la firma calorífica.  
—Jim. —dijo la Capitán Kyle acercando la cámara. —Esta otra vez junto a su avión.  
La cámara realizó una acercamiento al avión y claramente pudo verse cómo las varias capas de blindaje dañados por la terrible arma de energía dimensional reflejaban diferentes niveles de radiación.  
El Teniente estaba sentado dentro de la cabina de su avión consultando algo en el Pad. Al parecer no tenía otra cosa que hacer que quedarse a la espera de la llegada de sus superiores, o a lo mejor estaría aguardando la reanudación de las conexiones. ¿Habría podido enviar el reporte de lo sucedido en el Campo? Seguro que no, el apagón de datos se había producido unas pocas horas después del incidente…. tal vez...  
—¿Pero que rayos…?  
Amanda giró la cabeza en dirección a la desconcertada Rebecca —¿Que sucede?  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza mientras señalaba la pantalla en negro. —Acabo de perder la señal del drone.  
—¿Perder? ¿Te estrellaste contra algo?  
Rebecca chasqueó la lengua. —No me compares con Hal, yo si sé manejar estas cosas. Estaba entrando al área 22b cuando la señal se cortó de pronto.   
—Más contratiempos. —Amanda se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza. —¿Hay algo más que pueda salir torcido el dia de hoy? —preguntó en dirección al enorme globo azul del centro de la estancia.  
—Yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso. —contestó la mujer cerrando la pantalla de video. —Voy a reiniciar mi terminal a ver si recupero el control del Drone.  
—Llamaré a Hal, tal vez pueda decirnos algo sobre eso aunque es raro, hoy lo usamos para buscar a Tass y funcionó perfectamente.  
Amanda volvió a sacar el Pad de su bolsillo pero no llegó a marcar el contacto en la pantalla. La puerta de entrada a la Torre de Control se abrió de repente y una joven entró corriendo al mismo.  
Rebecca reaccionó inmediatamente, levantándose con un rápido movimiento mientras extraía una pistola de debajo de la terminal.  
—¡Alto o disparo! —gritó mientras quitaba el seguro y apuntaba al pecho de la desconocida.  
La joven de anteojos y cabello castaño echó una mirada despectiva a la pistola y volvió su vista a Amanda.  
—¡No está! —gritó.  
—¡Quinn! ¡No puedes entrar aquí!  
—¡No está! ¡Alguien se lo llevó! —volvió a gritar acercándose a la Capitán. Rebecca dio un paso adelante pero Amanda levantó un brazo y se interpuso entre su compañera y la misteriosa joven.  
—Baja el arma Rebbie.  
—Pero Capitán….  
—Baja esa arma antes que termines lastimada. —dijo mientras arrojaba una mirada penetrante a los ojos negros de Rebecca. —Es una orden.  
La mujer morena obedeció, dando un paso atrás mientras mantenía el arma bien agarrada con ambas manos.   
Amanda volvió la vista hacia la recién llegada —Calmate Quinn, no entiendo lo que..  
—¡Se han llevado mi VF-19! —gritó la joven al borde de las lágrimas.


	90. Chapter 90

Los poderosos reflectores cruzaron sus haces sobre las ventanas del carguero haciendo que las tenues luces rojas que iluminaban la cabina retrocedieran. Gray y Mike entrecerraron los ojos tratando de distinguir las enormes formas que los rodeaban.  
—Son decenas. —dijo el joven asombrado.  
Gray movió la cabeza. —En todos los años que llevo con este trabajo jamás vi o escuche nada igual. —dijo. —Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.  
Para corroborar sus temores. La computadora de la Río Grande comenzó a ejecutar una serie de instrucciones mientras ambos hombres miraban las pantallas sin hacer nada.  
—Están purgando los contenedores. —dijo el viejo piloto con un hilo de voz.  
Por la cámara de video trasera pudieron ver como los dos container se separaban del carguero mediante un breve disparo de los propulsores de gas comprimido.  
Mike tuvo un escalofrío pensando en lo que estaría viviendo su amigo Will en esos momentos. ¿Cuánto aire tendria disponible en cuanto el sistema de soporte vital dejase de funcionar? —Oiga Jefe. —dijo tragando saliva. —Tengo que decirle algo importante..  
—Ahora no Mike, tengo que pensar..  
Mike suspiró pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente no pudo articular palabra.  
—Mierda. —solo atinó a decir.  
Dos enorme moles estaban siendo arrastradas por cuatro armaduras hacia ellos. Las formas eran fácilmente reconocibles.  
—Contenedores. —dijo Gray. —¿Que rayos están…?  
Sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar, los dos tripulantes fueron testigo de como los dos contenedores pasaron sobre ellos y fueron colocados en posición detrás del carguero. En ese momento la computadora volvió a tomar el control del timón y con unos pequeños impulsos de los retropropulsores delanteros, la nueva carga quedó asegurada firmemente en la Río Grande.  
Una vez terminada la operación de amarre, las armaduras volvieron a su posición de guardia junto con los otros transportes que rodeaban a la Rio Grande. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una nave de aspecto utilitario comenzara a acercarse por babor.  
La voz que habian escuchado al principio volvió a oirse por los canales de comunicación general.  
—Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos mientras terminamos.   
Gray hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró de reojo la compuerta de entrada. La cerradura estaba abierta y los seguros habían sido desactivados. El sonido metálico que hizo la nave al atracar en la esclusa fué como una campanada lúgubre.  
—Bueno, ya están aquí. —dijo Mike nervioso. —¿Algun consejo…?  
—Solo…. quédate quieto. —respondió el Capitán Gray poniendo sus brazos a los costados.  
Los hombres aguardaron en silencio el desenlace de lo que el destino les habia preparado aquel dia. No era la primera vez que Gray se había encontrado con Piratas, pero lo que estaba sucediendo ahora delante de sus ojos… no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.  
La compuerta de salida se abrió y la presión entre ambas naves se equilibró con un lugubre sonido.  
Los haces de luz de las linternas adosadas a los rifles de asalto iluminaron a los tripulantes de la Río Grande. Dos hombres vestidos con trajes de combate para gravedad cero entraron flotando a la cabina sin dejar de apuntar al Capitán y su copiloto. Otros dos hombres entraron inmediatamente después y permanecieron a los lados de la entrada con el mismo tipo de armamento. Finalmente quien parecía ser el líder de ellos entró flotando en último lugar.  
Estaba enfundado en un traje espacial del mismo tipo que Gray y Mike usaban en esos momentos, pero por el tamaño era evidente que se trataba de una persona de contextura grande.  
El recién llegado se detuvo en medio de la cabina e hizo un gesto con la mano. Los dos guardias que estaban junto a la puerta salieron por la esclusa en silencio.   
—Saludos Capitán Gray. —dijo mientras encendía los agarres magnéticos de las botas y se erguía de pie en el piso. —Espero que el DEFOLD no haya sido demasiado brusco.  
Gray gruño algo incomprensible mientras giraba su silla ante la atenta mirada de los hombres, quienes mantuvieron las miras láser de sus armas apuntando al pecho de los pilotos. —Lo fue, gracias por preguntar. —dijo mirando fijamente al intruso. No podía ver mucho a través del casco pero se dió cuenta que los ojos del hombre mostraban inteligencia y determinación.  
—Bien, perdonen que deba limitar el tiempo disponible para las presentaciones pero… tenemos algo de prisa… ¿Caballeros?  
Sin decir una palabra el hombre que estaba junto a Mike guardó su rifle y tomó al joven copiloto por detrás del casco, levantandolo de su asiento.  
—¿Pero qué ray…? —Comenzó a gesticular Mike pero el ruido que hizo el cañón de una pistola automática junto al visor del casco lo hicieron callar de repente.  
—Guarda silencio muchacho. —dijo el desconocido mientras caminaba hacia la consola de mando. —Ahora serás nuestro rehén por un tiempo mientras tu Capitán y yo charlamos rápidamente sobre…. negocios.  
Mike y su captor salieron flotando de la cabina dejando a los tres hombres solos. Quien parecía estar al mando caminó hasta el asiento de Mike y sentó despreocupadamente frente a la consola.  
—Bien. —dijo girándose hacia el Capitán. —Vamos a ser claros y directos; la vida de su copiloto está en sus manos Capitán así que espero de sus más absoluta y dedicada colaboración. ¿Me ha comprendido?  
—Si.  
El hombre asintió complacido. —Bien, esa es la clase de respuestas que quiero escuchar, directas y concisas… verá Capitán, hay muchas cosas en juego y no quiero dejar NADA librado al azar. —dijo enfatizando las palabras.   
Mientras hablaba hizo una seña con la mano y el guarda se alejó hasta la entrada de la cabina mientras colocaba el rifle en posición de descanso.  
—Aclarado ese punto… será mejor que continuemos… ¿Me recibes Otako? —El hombre pareció hablar por un canal diferente de comunicaciones y Gray no escuchó la respuesta.  
—Perfecto, ven aquí que voy a presentarte a alguien. —dijo.  
Al cabo de unos momentos una persona enfundada en un traje de vuelo amarillo entró a la cabina. Al contrario del hombre junto a la silla del Capitán este recién llegado era de contextura delgada y parecía estar en un traje que le quedaba demasiado grande. La cara que se distinguía a través del visor del casco era demacrada y llena de pecas, los ojos eran brillantes pero grandes ojeras remarcaban los parpados caidos de un rostro que parecía recién salido de una mala noche de bebida.  
—Capitán Gray, le presento a Otako… el es quien ha estado volando su nave, si puede disculparlo por semejante atrevimiento.  
Como respuesta una pantalla holográfica se proyectó desde un dispositivo ubicado en la muñeca del joven y se materializó frente al casco. Gray reconoció rápidamente la interfaz de navegación de la Río Grande.  
El llamado Otako deslizó los dedos por la interfaz holográfica y en todas las pantallas de la cabina de la Rio Grande apareció un dibujo en tonos verdes que representaba una carita sonriente con un parche en el ojo.  
—¿No es un amor? —preguntó el desconocido con sorna.   
—Tus DEFOLDS apestan. —respondió Gray escupiendo las palabras. —Mi nave te queda grande.  
El joven mostró los dientes, al parecer el comentario lo había molestado bastante.  
—No sea duro con Otako. —dijo el hombre con un gesto conciliador de la mano. —No es muy sociable que digamos… es de la clase de personas que se lleva mejor con sus hologramas 3D que con la gente de verdad.   
—¿Uno de esos NEET’s virgenes? —preguntó Gray echando una mirada de desprecio hacia el joven. A través del cristal del casco pudo ver claramente como su cara se ponía roja de ira.  
El desconocido se rió y aplaudió con fuerzas —¿No te decía yo que el Capitán Gray es una persona muy observadora, Otako? Por supuesto que es virgen, pero se ha equivocado con lo demás, este joven ha trabajado muy duramente con nosotros… estoy seguro que le va a encantar todo lo que ha preparado para esta ocasión. —dijo señalando las pantallas de la consola. —Pero bueno, creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso… Otako, danos control.  
El joven asintió y volvió a manipular la interfaz de su terminal. Enseguida las luces rojas de la cabina pasaron al blanco y las pantallas fueron restauradas a sus funciones normales.  
—Excelente. —exclamó el hombre mientras consultaba los instrumentos. —La Río Grande es toda suya Capitán… Ya puedes retirarte Otako.  
El joven volvió a asentir en silencio y se alejó flotando mientras no dejaba de ver la información de las varias pantallas que se desplegaban delante de su casco. En cuanto atravesó la esclusa seguido por el último guardia armado, la compuerta se cerró en silencio.  
—Gracias. —respondió Gray colocando las manos sobre el comando. Se sintió mucho mejor al tocar los controles y saber que podía tener el mando de su nave en su totalidad, no obstante, por solo un instante, tuvo una sensación de desagrado al pensar en la persona que había estado jugando con ellos hacía tan poco tiempo.  
El hombre a su lado sonrió ampliamente.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó entonces sin soltar los mandos.  
—Oh vamos Capitán Gray…—El hombre pareció desilusionado. —Es usted perfectamente consciente de lo que queremos ¿Verdad?  
Gray cerró los ojos y asintió. —Volver a la Rainbow ¿Verdad?  
Su ahora compañero de cabina chasqueó la lengua. —Muy bien Capitán, eso es exactamente lo que queremos y para ello…. bueno, se que no es exactamente su fuerte pero voy a tener que pedirle que ejecute conmigo un poco de actuación para… suavizar las cosas.  
Gray movió la cabeza. —Nunca lo lograrán. —dijo. —La Rainbow es una fortaleza, Amanda los aplastará antes que puedan ver las luces de la Colonia.  
—Tss, tss, tss… —chistó el hombre mientras movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro. —En eso se equivoca amigo. No crea que no disponemos los medios para asaltar a esa Colonia por la puerta del frente… los tenemos y créame que esto. —dijo señalando las naves que se veían a través del cristal de la cabina. —Esto que ve aquí es solamente mi escolta personal. A decir verdad mis amigos están deseosos de lanzarse al ataque de una vez por todas… especialmente nuestros camaradas más… grandes.  
Gray podía ver perfectamente a las armaduras Zentradi que custodiaban el perímetro de la extraña congregación de piratas.   
—Pero yo… es decir nosotros, necesitamos esa nave lo más intacta posible, Capitán… así que como se habrá dado cuenta, preferimos usar medios no tan drásticos.  
—¿Y que le hace pensar que yo voy a colaborar…?  
El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Bueno Capitán, si la vida de ese muchacho copiloto suyo no vale lo suficiente, creo que debería considerar que un asalto frontal podría significar una pérdida de vidas mucho más significativa para esa pequeña Colonia… mis muchachos Zentradi suelen excitarse mucho durante el combate y…. en fin, cuesta un poco hacer que se detengan o incluso hacer que distingan entre mujeres y niños… usted sabe cómo son. —Dijo mientras sonreía mostrando todos los dientes.—Créame cuando le digo que la Rainbow ya es nuestra y la verdad es que me gustaría tomar posesión de ella de la forma menos violenta posible.   
—Bonito discurso viniendo de un pirata.  
Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo el hombre puso una expresión seria. —Le advierto, Capitán, que es contraproducente que utilice esa clase de designaciones para con mis muchachos o mi persona…. nosotros somos una Corporación, una asociación independiente con un objetivo común ¿Piratas? ¡Por favor! Estamos en el siglo XXI Capitán… esas cosas están muy pasadas de moda…. lo que está en boga ahora es esto. —y mientras decía esto último extrajo una pistola automática con la que golpeó suavemente el casco de Gray.  
—Nosotros tenemos fuerza y pensamos invertirla en algo más rentable que uno o dos cargueros de la Periferia. ¿Me entiende Capitán?  
El viejo piloto asintió sin quitar la vista del arma. —Aun así me parece que piensan meterse en la boca algo demasiado grande. —exclamó suspirando.  
—¿Unity? —preguntó el hombre mientras enfundaba la pistola. —Si se refiere a la famosa Fundación y sus fuertes lazos con los militares… le repito que no debe preocuparse, todo está previsto y planeado…. lo que me recuerda que ya es hora que salgamos, no quiero perder más tiempo en charlas banales… ¿Capitán? —dijo señalando los mandos. —¿Nos haría el honor de llevarnos hacia la Rainbow?  
Gray gruño y activó los propulsores de maniobra. El carguero volvió a la vida y comenzó a rotar lentamente sobre su eje mientras el misterioso copiloto introducía una nueva ruta de navegación en la computadora frente a su asiento.  
—¿Me promete que Mike estará bien? —preguntó mientras miraba preocupado la nueva carga adosada a la popa de la nave.  
El hombre giró la cabeza en dirección al Capitán.—Como ya le dije, prefiero evitar el uso de violencia. Esta operación está planificada para evitar la pérdida innecesaria de vidas… dicho lo cual, todo depende enteramente de su colaboración Capitán.  
Ahora fue el turno de Gray de encogerse de hombros.  
—Soy un pésimo actor. —dijo aplicando potencia a los motores principales.  
—Lo se, por eso Otako se encargará de los Efectos Especiales… usted solo actue normal y todo saldrá bien… muy bien.

La Rio Grande aceleró y pronto la pequeña congregación de forajidos fue tan solo unas pequeñas luces entre millones de estrellas en la Vía Láctea. Gray apartó la mirada del monitor trasero y se concentró en su panel de mandos…. Mike, el corazón del viejo piloto sufría el haber tenido que dejar solo al muchacho en medio de esa escoria galáctica pero… ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

A varios centenares de kilómetros de distancia, varios pares de ojos seguían con atención el vuelo de la Río Grande mientras se desvanecía en la distancia. Finalmente las luces del carguero desaparecieron y la tripulación de la nave de asalto continuó con sus tareas asignadas.  
—Está hecho. —dijo un hombre alto enfundado en un traje de combate verde. Su casco estaba decorado con graffitis al igual que el rifle de asalto que portaba en la espalda. Dándose vuelta se alejó de los monitores y flotó hasta un rincón donde el joven del traje amarillo manipulaba datos con ambas manos frente a su pantalla holográfica. —Eh Otako! —gritó el hombre. —¿Alguna señal del número cuatro?  
El joven movió la cabeza sin mover los ojos de las pantallas.  
—Mala cosa. Con razón el Jefe estaba intranquilo. ¿Reporte del radar dimensional?  
Uno de los operarios frente a un pequeño globo holográfico del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol sacudió la cabeza. —Nada todavía.  
El hombre de traje verde suspiró. —Si esos idiotas se hubiesen caído del FOLD ya los habriamos detectado… bien, de todas formas ya están muertos, no podemos permitirnos ir a buscarlos por todo el sector a ciegas…. y hablando de perder el tiempo...  
—Al decir esto se dió vuelta en dirección al joven que estaba atado en el suelo junto a varias cajas de municiones.  
Mike levantó la cabeza en dirección al hombre. —¿Yo?  
—Si tú… ven aquí.  
Sin decir una palabra tomó al joven del cuello y lo arrastró hasta la esclusa de entrada. —¿Eres Mike, verdad?  
El joven asintió asustado.   
—Bien… ¿Comprendes tu situación muchacho? —preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven. Mike sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. —Su… supongo que si señor.  
—Me alegra mucho entonces… yo no soy tan bueno como el Jefe para dar charlas o explicar cosas. —dijo mientras accionaba el control de la compuerta, que se abrió rápidamente.  
Mike miró el vacío del espacio y al volver la cabeza se encontró con el cañón de una pistola apuntando al visor de su casco.   
No hubo estampido, no había sonidos en el espacio, la cabina estaba despresurizada y solo el fogonazo del arma fue visible mientras iluminaba brevemente los rostros que miraban divertidos la trágica escena. El cristal del casco se resquebrajó y una llovizna tiño el interior del mismo de rojo. El cuerpo de Mike se sacudió y salió despedido por la compuerta hacia el espacio.  
—Un cabo suelto menos. —dijo el hombre cerrando la esclusa.—Prepárense para salir, nos movilizamos al punto de encuentro Beta en treinta minutos. Seis ¿Me recibe?  
A través de la radio la voz de uno de los Zentradis en armadura de combate fue claramente audible.  
—Aquí Seis.  
—Ustedes se quedan aquí hasta las 2300, luego reúnanse con el resto de la flota en el punto Delta.  
El gruñido del Zentran fue claramente audible para todos.  
—Tomaré eso como un “sí señor” —dijo el hombre de traje verde cortando la comunicación. —Malditos Zentradis domesticados. —murmuró para sí mientras flotaba hacia el puesto de mando.


	91. Chapter 91

Amanda permaneció de pie frente a la pantalla todo el tiempo que la extraña visitante demoró en bajar desde lo más alto de La Torre hasta el depósito de containers del hangar principal. Solo cuando Quinn la llamó desde el lugar e informó de la situación la mujer se dejó caer agotada sobre el sillón de mando.  
—¡Capitán! —exclamó Rebecca al escuchar el ruido que hizo Amanda al desplomarse sobre la silla —¿Estás bien?  
La Capitán Kyle no respondió y Rebecca se puso de pie, abandonando momentáneamente su puesto.  
—Amanda… Estás… ¿Temblando?  
La mujer cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró aliviada. —Gracias… a Dios. —dijo cerrando los ojos.  
Rebecca permaneció junto a la silla sin saber que hacer. Al cabo de unos momentos Kyle giró la cabeza y miró a su compañera con curiosidad.  
—Ya deberías haber guardado eso. —dijo  
La mujer morena bajó la mirada en dirección al arma que seguía empuñando en su mano derecha.   
—Oh! —exclamó.  
Ambas mujeres se rieron y la tensión pareció bajar un poco en la torre de control.  
Mientras Rebecca volvia a depositar el arma bajo la terminal de su puesto, Amanda se incorporó en el asiento y se acomodó la gorra.   
—¿Estás bien, Amanda? —preguntó regresando junto a su amiga. La Capitán Kyle asintió en silencio.  
—¿Que tan malo fue… eso? —preguntó señalando la pantalla donde hacia unos instantes habían aparecido las imágenes del depósito.  
—Podría haber sido peor. —respondió Amanda. —MUCHO pero… escucha Rebbie, no quiero hablar de esto ahora.  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza. —Amanda… Somos compañeras… no, somos AMIGAS desde hace años. ¿No crees que ya es hora que confíes en mi de una vez por todas?  
La Capitán kyle frunció el ceño. —Rebbie….  
—Escucha Amanda, todos estos secretos, todas estas mentiras… no puedes continuar ignorandonos por mucho más tiempo…. somos parte de esto, todos nosotros. ¿Cuando se terminará todo este… encubrimiento? Amanda, sabemos que Unity no es una compañía hostil, no ha ayudado en el pasado y siempre ha respaldado a los Colonos, en las buenas y en las malas, sabemos cuales son nuestras obligaciones con la empresa y con agrado las aceptamos. ¿Es necesario que mantengas tu sola toda esta pantomima? ¿Después de tanto tiempo sigues sin confiar en nosotros... sin confiar en mi?  
Amanda pareció hundirse más en el sillón mientras evadía la mirada de su subordinada.  
—Rebecca… no es así, estás equivocada… yo confio en ti, confío en todos los colonos es solo que...  
—Pruébalo. —dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos. —Dinos qué está pasando con Unity y la Rainbow.. cuéntanos qué planes han trazado para nosotros los de la Fundación y la Directora.  
—Yo… no puedo Rebbie, lo siento pero…  
Rebecca suspiró y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Amanda. —Como quieras. —dijo. —Se darme cuenta que cargas con una responsabilidad demasiado grande, siempre lo haz hecho, pero ahora el peso está comenzando a hundirte.  
La Capitán Kyle levantó la vista hacia su amiga.  
—Casi has perdido el control hace unos momentos. —dijo. —Eso nunca había pasado antes.  
—No. —respondió Amanda.   
—Esa… Quinn. —dijo Rebecca retirando la mano. —Era una Amazona ¿verdad?  
Amanda no contestó, pero era evidente que se había puesto nuevamente en guardia. El momento de debilidad había pasado.  
—Lo vi, lo vi en sus ojos. —dijo la mujer mirando pensativamente hacia la puerta. —Ni siquiera me prestó atención, no me consideraba una amenaza a pesar del arma que le estaba apuntando al pecho. Era una Meltran micronizada, una verdadera guerrera, aquí, en la Rainbow.  
Rebecca caminó hacia el enorme holograma que mostraba la zona de control de los radares de la Colonia. —Unity ha comenzado a enviar a su personal de seguridad a la Rainbow de forma encubierta ¿Porque? ¿Acaso teme algo..?  
Amanda no respondió, seguía mirando a Rebecca a los ojos con seriedad.  
—Pero hay algo más. —continuó la mujer morena con ademán pensativo. —Aun con los plazos de la finalización del contrato con la NUNS acercándose a su fin… no tiene sentido enviar a una sola guerrera para formar un cuerpo de seguridad o defensa o lo que sea…. por muy buena que sea, esa Amazona es solo un elemento aislado, no podría nunca ocuparse ella sola de defender a la Rainbow… su presencia es algo especial… e inusual…. además, las Amazonas siempre trabajan en parejas ¿No?  
—Rebbie…  
—Estoy cerca ¿Verdad?  
Amanda suspiró. —Basta. —dijo. —Creeme que no quiero involucrarte en esto, no es seguro. Hay un plan si, lo sabes muy bien, asi como tambien sabes que es en beneficio de todos nosotros. Estamos en un lugar hostil, en tiempos hostiles, la NUNS… la NUNS no puede protegernos, nunca lo ha hecho realmente y yo…  
El sonido de la puerta al abrirse detuvo el discurso de Amanda.  
—Tass.  
La joven entró tímidamente a la torre de control. El silencio los envolvió como un pesado manto de inquietud mientras ambas mujeres se escrutaban detenidamente.  
—Amanda… tu..  
—Will… —La Capitán se levantó de la silla y miró a la joven directamente a los ojos. —Escapó en la Rio Grande dentro de un contenedor. ¿Verdad?  
Tass asintió en silencio.  
—Tu lo ayudaste. Fue toda tu idea desde el principio.  
Rebecca se llevó la mano a la boca. —¡Oh Tass! —exclamó.  
—Si, fue mi idea. —reconoció la joven. —Me hago por completo responsable de mis actos.  
La Capitán Kyle suspiró y miró a su compañera. —¿Todavia tienes a mano tu pistola, Rebbie? —preguntó.  
La mujer morena miró con desaprobación el gesto de su Capitán. —Amanda….  
—¿Ves como no soy la única que guarda secretos aquí?¿Y encima quieres que confie en todos ustedes? —dijo mientras daba vuelta al puesto de control y se acercaba a la insegura Tass. —No, no voy a dispararte Tass, aunque ganas no me faltan.  
Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio una frente a la otra, solo Rebecca parecía estar libre de moverse en ese pesado ambiente. Suspirando se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su Capitana. —¿Y bien? —preguntó. —¿Como vamos a resolver esto?  
—No podemos hacer nada. —contestó Amanda liberándose de la mano de su amiga. —El contenedor está fuera de nuestro alcance en medio de un FOLD de larga distancia hacia Nueva Caledonia. Incluso si las comunicaciones vuelven y enviamos un mensaje, Gray no lo recibirá hasta que llegue al sistema de destino… —Mientras decía esto comenzó a caminar por el puente de mando pareciendo hablar consigo misma en voz alta. —Y aun así no puede volver a saltar enseguida. Debe atracar en Nueva Caledonia y reingresar el contenedor al circuito comercial de la Rainbow, eso demandará papeleo y tiempo.—dijo deteniéndose mientras miraba a Rebecca. —Si queremos recuperar esa cosa tenemos que ponernos primero en contacto con Unity. Es la prioridad número uno.  
—¿Amanda? —preguntó Tass con timidez. —¿Porque estas hablando del contenedor y… no de Will?  
—Porque lo que me interesa es lo que había dentro de ese contenedor, no el estúpido de tu amigo Will. —contestó la mujer con evidente mal humor. La respuesta desconcertó a la joven.  
—¿Eh?  
Rebecca se adelantó y se cruzó de brazos frente a Tass. —No te preocupes chica, Amanda arreglará todo, pero no esperes que te cuente nada, hoy está más misteriosa que de costumbre…. ah y por cierto, déjame darte un consejo.  
Amanda gruño y concentró su atención en la esfera del radar mientras Rebecca se inclinaba sobre Tass y decía unas palabras al oído de la joven.  
—Si te cruzas con una mujer desconocida de anteojos y pelo corto… te sugiero que te alejes lo antes posible sin dirigirle la palabra. Lo digo por tu….. seguridad.  
La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no llegó a contestar. Una alarma sonó en en la Torre de Control.  
—¿Que rayos..? —comenzó a preguntar Rebecca pero Amanda ya había reconocido los datos que se proyectaban en la esfera del radar. El enorme holograma siempre mostraba el espacio monitoreado pasivamente como una esfera azul. Ahora la esfera se había tornado verde, lo que indicaba que ahora estaban viendo una representación del espacio subdimensional que rodeaba a la Rainbow.  
—Reacción de DEFOLD. —dijo Amanda señalando la perturbación de las líneas brillantes que formaron una especie de onda expansiva en unos de los extremos exteriores de la esfera, como si alguien hubiera arrojado una piedra a un estanque de esmeraldas. —No muy cerca, pero…. es en nuestra vecindad.  
Sin decir una palabra Tass y Rebecca se arrojaron en sus puestos. Ambas mujeres olvidaron sus problemas y se concentraron en su trabajo.  
—Analizando la firma de energía. —dijo Tass desplegando una versión más pequeña del radar dimensional frente a la pantalla de su terminal.  
—No hay ninguna comunicación anterior o posterior al DEFOLD, Capitán. —informó Rebecca. —Las comunicaciones siguen cortadas.  
—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. —sentenció la mujer quitándose la gorra.   
Tass hizo que sus manos volaran por sobre el panel de la terminal, los datos pasaban frente a sus ojos con velocidad deslumbrante. —Tengo la firma… patrón expansivo irregular, parece... ¡Oh no!  
Rebecca y Amanda giraron las cabezas en dirección a la joven.  
—¡Es un colapso de burbuja! —exclamó la joven con un hilo de voz.   
—¡Maldición, Gray está en problemas! —gritó Amanda corriendo hacia la terminal de Tass.  
Las mujeres contuvieron el aliento. Un colapso de burbuja era una de las peores cosas que podían pasarle a una nave espacial que viajara por el Espacio FOLD, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran… muy escasas, la mayoría de las veces solo pedazos de metal y restos retorcidos era lo único que era expulsado al espacio tras esa clase de accidentes.  
—Tenemos que enviar una nave. —dijo Amanda. —¿Distancia?  
—Un poco más de un octavo de UA… Amanda ¿Estás segura que es La Río Grande…?  
La mujer señaló la esfera holográfica. —La dirección coincide, tienen que ser ellos, no hay dudas.  
—No tenemos nada que pueda llegar hasta allá en un tiempo razonable. —dijo Rebecca moviendo la cabeza. —Los recuperadores utilitarios tienen motores de uso local, tardarian dias en llegar hasta allí.  
—Jim.  
—Amanda y Rebecca miraron desconcertadas a Tass. —¿Qué has dicho?  
—Jim puede llegar hasta la Río Grande rápidamente. —dijo Tass esperanzada. —¡Amanda tienes que pedirle a Jim que ayude a Gray, Mike y Will!   
La Capitán Kyle apartó la vista del monitor de Tass. —No… no creo que esa sea una buena idea..  
—¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! —Exclamó la joven mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar los lentes dorados. —¡Pueden estar heridos!  
La mujer golpeó con violencia el respaldo de la silla ¡Maldición! —exclamó con furia mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos. —Esto no puede estar pasando…  
Sin decir nada más extendió uno de sus brazos y con un gesto abrió nuevamente la pantalla de video frente al enorme ventanal estrellado.   
—Hangar Principal, bahia número cuatro. —dijo y las cámaras enfocaron inmediatamente el lugar donde el VF-17S2 se encontraba aparcado dentro del enorme hangar. Se podia ver claramente al piloto dentro de la cabina mientras manipulaba la interfaz de la nave.  
Amanda extrajo su Pad y seleccionó el contacto del piloto. Por la pantalla pudo verse como Jim apagaba las pantallas y extraía su propio pad.  
—Capitán Kyle. —respondió el piloto al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del asiento y miraba hacia el techo del hangar, como presintiendo que una cámara lo estaba enfocando en ese preciso instante.  
—Teniente Glenn, tenemos una emergencia. necesitamos su ayuda.  
El piloto descendió de la cabina de un salto y se colocó a un lado del tren de aterrizaje delantero. —¿Qué sucede?  
—Acabamos de detectar un colapso de burbuja en nuestro radar dimensional, no hemos recibido ninguna señal de auxilio pero dado la dirección de donde provino la fluctuación de energía…  
—La Rio Grande. —respondió Jim con preocupación en su voz. —¡Rayos!  
—No tenemos forma de llegar hasta el lugar, nuestra única nave con motor de aceleración estelar está fuera de combate.  
Jim comprendió rápidamente la situación. —Comprendo. —dijo. —Prepararé mi nave para despegar de inmediato. Preparen la ruta de vuelo más directa a esas coordenadas.  
—Estamos en eso. —dijo Rebecca haciendo que sus dedos bailaran a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre el teclado. —Te estoy enviando el vehículo de asistencia..  
—No hay tiempo. —dijo Jim mientras trepaba a la cabina. —Voy a arrancar con el procedimiento de emergencia, las baterías bastarán.  
—De acuerdo. Prepárese para despegar y espere a nuestra señal para salir del hangar. Vamos a declarar la emergencia.  
La mujer cortó la comunicación y cerró la ventana de video. —Declaren el Protocolo de Emergencia en Alerta Amarilla para toda la nave. Todo el personal de emergencia debe estar en su puesto en quince minutos. Que la población civil regrese a sus casas de inmediato.  
Rebecca y Tass se pusieron manos a la obra. El entrenamiento del personal de la Rainbow era excelente y los simulacros eran muy habituales entre personal y colonos por igual. Todo el aparato de emergencia de la Colonia se activó en apenas unos minutos y en todas las pantallas de video a lo largo y ancho de la enorme Three Star Factory comenzaron a transmitir información y órdenes. Por todos los altavoces se escuchó lo mismo;  
—Atención. Se ha declarado Alerta Amarilla en toda la Colonia. —La voz de Rebecca sonaba calma y profesional. —Esto no es un simulacro. Todo el personal de Seguridad a sus puestos. Repito; esto no es un simulacro…  
Amanda apretó los dientes y miró hacia las estrellas.


	92. Chapter 92

—Imperfectos.  
La palabra sonaba extraña, fuera de lugar. ¿Una mentira? Si, esa era la palabra, no podía ser verdad.  
—Miente. —le espetó Virya al Zentran parado junto a ellas. —Nosotros somos guerreros perfectos.  
Maya suspiró. A pesar de que ordenara a la guerrera que cerrase la boca cada cinco minutos, era imposible reprimir la rebeldía que brotaba con cada revelación del Archivista. Las dos Meltran habían tomado asiento frente a Exedore y escuchaban con atención el relato de los misteriosos orígenes de su raza, solo las violentas expresiones de Virya rompían el silencio que rodeaba el gigantesco hangar donde estaban confinadas a la espera del mortal destino.  
—Yo no miento. —volvió a responder Exedore como por décima vez. —Solo comunico datos y hechos establecidos de nuestra base de conocimientos galácticos. ¿Quien… no, QUE es usted para cuestionar mi información?   
Llegados a este punto los dientes de Virya se apretaban con tal fuerza que el sonido que hacían era audible hasta para Maya, quien preventivamente colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera para evitar que asesinara al pequeño Zentran de un golpe.  
Virya en cambio golpeó el piso de metal con fuerza para descargar su ira. —Fanra, Rika, Kiria, Tyna, Melia, todas eran perfectas… Maya es perfecta. No voy a dejar que insulte nuestro orgullo con sus… datos.  
Los ecos del golpe resonaron por todo el hangar y se extinguieron lentamente mientras era el turno de Exedore de suspirar. Al parecer el Zentran había tenido demasiado con las interrupciones de Virya y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Sin decir una palabra accionó el dispositivo que sobresalía del cuello de su extraña vestimenta y una pantalla holográfica se proyectó hacia delante.  
—¡Eh! —exclamó Virya cuando el holograma la atravesó por completo pero Exedore ignoró a la guerrera y acomodó la imagen para que se proyectara sobre una de las piernas del Qrau. La imagen que en ese momento se proyectaba adquirió un tono rojizo similar al de la armadura de la Meltran.  
—Observen. —dijo Exedore mientras señalaba la imagen.  
Virya no tuvo más opción que retroceder de mala gana y ubicarse junto a su compañera.  
Las dos Meltran observaron en silencio. Nunca habian visto una escritura ni una interfaz gráfica igual a esa en todas las naves de la flota. No obstante dos figuras eran claramente visibles en el centro del holograma.  
—Un Meltran y un Zentran. —dijo Maya pensativa.  
El archivista sacudió la cabeza. —¿Segura? —preguntó. —Observen bien.  
Las dos figuras parecieron encogerse mientras Exedore alejaba la imagen para mostrar el cuadro completo. Había dos enormes seres a cada lado de las primeras siluetas, de casi diez veces su tamaño.  
—Eran Micrones. —dijo Virya y su voz pareció perder fuerza por un momento. —Nosotros somos esos.   
Maya observo fascinada la enorme diferencia de tamaño. De pronto comprendió realmente por lo que había pasado Virya durante su extraña misión hacía tantos cíclos atrás. —Tú… ¿Tu fuistes asi? —preguntó incrédula a su compañera. Virya asintió en silencio.  
—Así eran nuestros creadores. —dijo Exedore señalando la pantalla. —Nosotros los Zentradis fuimos creados en base a esos Micrones.  
—¿Por qué… por qué eran tan pequeños? —preguntó Maya.  
—Eso no está en mis datos. —reconoció Exedore. —Probablemente porque no necesitaban ser grandes como nosotros, ellos no luchaban.  
—¿No luchaban? —fue el turno de preguntar de Virya. —No entiendo… si no luchaban ¿Para que existían?  
Maya asintió en concordancia con su compañera. —Virya tiene razón, no tiene sentido eso que dice...  
—Ellos no luchaban porque nosotros lo hacíamos en su lugar. —respondió el Archivista. —Nuestra existencia se debe a que nos crearon exclusivamente para pelear sus batallas y es lo que hemos estado haciendo ininterrumpidamente a lo largo de todos estos miles de ciclos.  
Las guerreras guardaron un momento de silencio mientras no dejaban de observar a las dos figuras que giraban lentamente en medio de un complicado patrón de figuras geométricas. ¿Habían sido creados para pelear las guerras de otros? ¿Que significaba?  
—Usted… ¿Usted sabía esto, Archivista Exedore? —preguntó Maya girando la cabeza en dirección al Zentran.  
—Solo una parte. —reconoció. —Toda esta información, incluido estos gráficos y escrituras son algo nuevo para mi. Muchos de ellos carecen incluso de sentido y debería analizarlos en profundidad para… —El Archivista se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia el enorme ventanal, donde se veían las luces intermitentes de las gigantescas factorías a medida que se movían y articulaban en sus nuevas posiciones de trabajo. —Oh, cierto que ya no hay tiempo para eso. —respondió suspirando. —Estaremos muertos dentro de unas horas.  
Maya asintió pero Virya movió la cabeza. —Yo no moriré. —dijo. —Sea lo que sea que tenga usted en la cabeza, si lo comparte conmigo no se perderá.  
Exedore abrió los ojos con un gesto de sorpresa. —¿Ahora quiere convertirse en un Archivista?  
—No lo se. —reconoció la guerrera. —Pero sea lo que sea que depare el futuro de la nueva flota, tal vez el nuevo Comandante Supremo encuentre algún uso para mis… capacidades especiales.  
El Zentran abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir. Simplemente se limitó a mover uno de sus tentáculos de forma nerviosa frente a su cabeza. —Es estúpido… y sin embargo no carece por completo de sentido… realmente me hubiese gustado examinarla con más detenimiento, Capitán Virya. —reconoció Exedore de mala gana. —Estoy seguro que a pesar de sus defectos, usted es un ejemplar valioso de estudio.  
Maya se removió inquieta en su lugar. —Todavía no nos ha explicado el porqué de esa imperfección que tanto menciona. —preguntó intrigada.  
Exedore cambió de expresión y miró seriamente a la guerrera. —Como dije antes, todo está relacionado. Observe.  
El gráfico frente a ellos sufrió una actualización. Algo apareció entre los dos micrones al pié de la imagen.  
Virya y Maya no entendían el significado de lo que veían.  
—¿Eso es…?  
—¿Que rayos es eso?  
El Archivista volvió a acercar la imagen a las figuras y estas se reprodujeron con todo detalle en la pantalla. Había un Zentran y una Meltran y entre ellos, una pequeña figura de proporciones diferentes. No era ni Zentran ni Meltran era algo… desconocido.  
—¿Un Micrón… de un Micrón? —preguntó Virya aun mas confundida.  
Exedore sacudió la cabeza. —Eso que ven ahí al parecer es el resultado de los procesos reproductivos de los Micrones.  
—¿Procesos repro…. que? —las palabras confundian a Maya.  
—Los Micrones… es decir nuestros creadores, no son fabricados en centros de Protogónesis como nosotros. Ellos podían reproducirse mediante un sistema biológico de intercambio genético. Lo que ven ahí es el resultado de ese proceso de interacción entre una Meltrán y un Zentran.  
Las guerreras abrieron sus bocas asombradas. Lo que escuchaban no tenía ningún sentido.  
—Ellos… ¿Ellos podían crear a otro Micrón sin usar una factoría? —preguntó Virya sin salir de su asombro.  
—Eso es lo que indican estos registros. —confirmó el Zentran. —Una pareja de esos Micrones podía engendrar a otro Micrón con la información genética de ambos individuos mediante un proceso de gestación y crecimiento de aproximadamente tres cuartos de cíclo.  
Maya estaba aterrada. Lo que escuchaba la había dejado prácticamente sin habla. Virya notó el estado de la joven y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera. —Maya….   
—Un Zentran y una Meltrán…Deculture! —dijo la joven con un hilo de voz. —¿Por qué?  
—Porque así fueron creados ellos. —respondió Exedore. —Pero por alguna razón no pasaron esa clase de “habilidad” a nuestra raza. Nosotros los Zentradi no podemos crear a otro Zentradi mediante ese proceso biológico. Necesitamos de las instalaciones adecuadas para fabricar a nuestros soldados.  
—Por supuesto. —respondió Virya. —Tres cuartos de ciclo es un tiempo excesivo para crear un soldado. Nuestras factorías producen tropas mucho más rápidamente… ¿Verdad?  
—Ciertamente. —contestó Exedore. —Pero a un costo.  
—¿Costo? —preguntó Maya  
Exedore extendió un tentáculo hacia Virya. —Usted. —dijo.  
Virya guardó silencio. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el Archivista.  
—Defectos genéticos. —dijo Maya. —¿Ese es el costo del que habla, Exedore?  
El Archivista asintió. —Nuestros creadores eran una civilización que dominó todas las ramas del saber. Desde el viaje interestelar hasta la manipulación de la vida misma. Su tecnología era la más avanzada de toda la galaxia… sin embargo no tenían el control absoluto de todo.  
—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó Virya.  
Exedore volvió a manipular la pantalla y la imagen se centró en los dos guerreros Zentradi. —Zentran y Meltran, nuestros guerreros están diseñados para ser máquinas de guerra perfectas. Nuestros creadores elaboraron todos los aspectos de nuestra existencia en base al propósito bélico, por eso desde que somos fabricados hasta que perecemos en la batalla, todo lo que hacemos está planificado y codificado en nuestra propia memoria genética. Un Zentradi que luchó y murió hace mil ciclos es exactamente igual a usted, Maya. —dijo señalando a la guerrera. —y eso ha sido así desde que nos crearon.  
Las guerreras guardaron silencio y Exedore continuó satisfecho de no ser interrumpido nuevamente.  
—Nosotros los Zentradis fuimos creados para un propósito con todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo de la forma más eficiente posible. Nuestra guerra es eterna y por ese motivo el ciclo de nuestra creación y muerte se repite indefinidamente a través del tiempo. Sin cambios. Nunca.  
—La forma en que dijo esta última palabra sonó, de alguna forma, extraña.  
—Pero hay una limitación. —dijo de pronto. —A pesar de la enorme capacidad tecnológica de nuestros creadores y el enorme cuidado que pusieron en nuestro diseño, ciertas cosas escapan de su control.  
—¿Como… cuales? —preguntó Virya  
—Como que somos seres vivos. —respondió Exedore. —Y la Vida tiene sus propias reglas.  
Maya y Virya se miraron sin comprender.  
Una sacudida los interrumpió violentamente. Los tres Zentradi levantaron las cabezas al unísono hacia el enorme ventanal. Una enorme estructura se había acoplado a la ya de por si gigantesca base en donde se encontraban, otras más se acercaban lentamente desde varias direcciones para hacer lo mismo. Al parecer la creación de una superfortaleza requería de toda la capacidad de manufactura del complejo.   
La escala era apabullante. Virya sintió como si por un momento volviese a ser una indefensa Micrón.  
Exedore proyectó una serie de imágenes superpuestas. Eran diferentes formas de vida, completamente desconocidas para las guerreras. Algunas parecían ser enormes, casi del tamaño de sus cruceros de asalto. Otras eran diminutas y frágiles, con tentáculos y pequeñas alas traslúcidas. Muchas de las cosas que aparecían en pantalla ni siquiera tenían nombres que Virya pudiese describir.  
—La vida es casi infinita en la Galaxia. —dijo Exedore. —Y asume una casi infinita variedad de formas también, pero en toda esta diversidad se esconden una serie de reglas compartidas entre todas ellas… y nosotros no somos la excepción. —agregó volviendo a la imagen original de la pareja de micronianos. —Los seres vivos dependen de la reproducción para transmitir la información genética de una generación a otra, este mecanismo no solo asegura el crecimiento y la persistencia de la especie, es también necesario para una característica esencial de los seres vivos; la evolución.  
—¿Evolución? —preguntó Maya  
Exedore asintió. —Todos los seres vivos evolucionan a través del tiempo, es uno de los principales pilares de cómo están estructuradas las formas de vida en la galaxia.   
—La Vida es Cambio. —dijo Virya con un tono extraño de voz. —Un cambio constante.—Exedore y Maya la miraron asombrados.  
—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó el Archivista abriendo los ojos.  
Virya pareció reaccionar a la voz del Zentran. —Nada. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es algo que…. recordé.  
Exedore miró a Virya pensativo. —Si… —dijo inseguro. —En efecto, la vida implica una serie de cambios dictados por el medio ambiente. Esos cambios se graban, por así decirlo, en los genes de los individuos y se reflejan en las generaciones subsiguiente en forma de características heredadas…. pero no es así con nosotros los Zentradi.  
Somos una raza creada para combatir y nuestros hacedores eliminaron todo aquellos que pudiera alterar nuestra perfección para el combate. Las reglas que nos atan al cambio inevitable por el paso del tiempo no se aplican a nosotros ya que nuestros genes son reproducciones que se copian una y otra vez desde la matriz de las fábricas donde los soldados son creados. No hay transferencias de genes, nada se altera a pesar del paso del tiempo. Cualquier cambio que se produzca en un Zentradi. —Mientras decía esto señaló a Virya. —Cualquier cambio muere con el individuo. —dijo.  
Las guerreras asintieron en silencio.  
—Al eliminar la reproducción y la transmisión genética en nuestra raza, nuestros creadores se aseguraron que permaneceríamos sin cambios a lo largo de todo el tiempo necesario para cumplir nuestra misión. No importa cuantos miles de ciclos fueran necesarios. Pero se equivocaron.  
—¿Se equivocaron? —preguntaron Maya y Virya al unísono.  
Exedore asintió. —Somos una máquina de guerra autónoma. Fabricamos nuestras armas así como a nuestros propios soldados y nos expandimos por la Galaxia en busca de nuestros enemigos. Nada ha cambiado en nuestras ordenes desde que fuimos creados, pero eso no es completamente cierto, algo sí ha cambiado. —El Zentran mantuvo una tensa pausa mientras miraba los rostros asombrados de ambas guerreras. —Algo que demuestra que no somos los guerreros perfectamente diseñados que creíamos ser.  
—La imperfección de la que tanto habla. —dijo Virya.  
—Si, es algo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de toda la galaxia, en cada una de las miles de flotas Zentradis que recorren las estrellas en busca de la destrucción de nuestros enemigos, una especie de corrupción que genera lo que hemos visto en Virya.  
—Los defectos genéticos.   
—Si, esa clase de defectos no son algo aislados. Es algo que ha ocurrido en cada una de las matrices sin importar la distancia de las flotas Zentradis. Esas alteraciones suceden cada cierto tiempo y son inevitables.  
—¿Porque? —preguntó Maya  
—Porque es así como funciona la vida. —contestó el Zentran. —No se puede evitar el cambio y probablemente ni siquiera nuestros creadores sabían cómo hacerlo. Cada soldado creado en la Matriz es examinado minuciosamente en busca de errores y es prontamente destruido en cuanto son descubiertos, pero cada cierto tiempo las computadoras a cargo del sistema no son capaces de detectar los cambios más sutiles y Zentradis como Virya son desplegados en el campo de batalla.  
Virya levantó la mano derecha y la observó atentamente mientras abría y cerraba el puño repetidamente. —No comprendo. —dijo. —¿Como algo como eso puede afectar a TODOS los Zentradis de la Galaxia..?  
Exedore se encogió de hombros. —Ojalá lo supiera. —dijo. —Tal vez… tal vez no estemos tan alejados unos de otros como parece. —dijo pensativo. —Tal vez todos los seres vivos forman parte de algo más grande…. algún tipo de conexión, de vínculo. Tal vez no sea tan fácil diseñar algo como lo hicieron nuestros creadores… y esta corrupción no es más que un proceso natural inevitable. Ojalá lo supiera pero lamentablemente no me queda tiempo para investigarlo.  
La pantalla se redujo y el holograma pareció desvanecerse dentro del broche del Archivista. Virya y Maya se miraron entre si sin saber que decir.  
El tiempo se agotaba para todos.


	93. Chapter 93

—¡Matt!  
Había sido tan repentino que Cinthya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el joven cayó de rodillas sobre la cubierta de metal mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho con un gran gesto de dolor.  
La luz púrpura se había apagado de inmediato y la oscuridad los envolvió rápidamente. Cinthya extrajo su pad y al colocar su dedo sobre el cristal hizo que la luz del aparato iluminara el rostro del joven.  
—Tengo que llamar al Doctor Evans. —dijo Cinthya mientras buscaba desesperadamente el contacto en la interfaz del aparato pero no llegó a marcar el número; Matt extendió la mano y tomó a la joven por el brazo.  
—Cinthya… no, detente.  
La joven se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer el Pad mientras tomaba a Matt por los hombros.  
—¡Matt! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?  
Matt respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy…. bien. —dijo abriendo los ojos. —Ya pasó.  
El joven hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió ponerse de pie ante la atenta mirada de Cinthya, quien se mantenía alerta ante el menor signo de otra inminente caída. —Tenemos que volver Matt, tu salud..  
El joven clavó la vista en los ojos de la asustada inspectora. No había dolor ni debilidad en su mirada, sólo resolucion. —Voy a seguir. —dijo simplemente mientras daba un paso apoyándose en la pared metálica.  
Cinthya se había quedado sin palabras. Sin nada más que hacer se limitó a levantar la linterna y seguir detrás de Matt, mientras paso a paso caminaban por el oscuro túnel en dirección a lo que parecía ser una serie de elevadores suspendidos en una enorme columna central. El joven avanzó lenta pero resueltamente y al cabo de unos minutos de marcha pudo comenzar a caminar normalmente aunque Cinthya notaba la respiración agitada en el pecho de su amigo.   
Al llegar a la encrucijada de cubiertas tomaron una de las rampas que descendía hacia el abismo de tuberías y recorrieron un centenar de metros hasta llegar a una pequeña sala desde donde partían pasillos a las diferentes cubiertas que accedian al hangar principal. Para sorpresa de Cinthya, Matt no tomó ninguno de los accesos sinó que se agachó en un punto determinado del piso y comenzó a forcejear con una de los paneles que parecía estar flojo.  
—Dejame ayudarte. —dijo al observar los resoplidos del joven. Se colocó en posición junto a Matt y tomando los bordes del metal se preparó para hacer fuerza—A la una, a las dos y a las… ¡Tres!  
El pesado panel salió del marco donde estaba ubicado y dejó al descubierto el acceso a un conducto de mantenimiento que se accedía por una pequeña escalerilla, Cinthya iluminó el túnel y suspiró; era tan estrecho que sólo podían avanzar en fila por el oscuro pasillo.  
—¿Tenemos que ir por ahí?  
Matt asintió en silencio y bajó primero por la escalera. Cinthya lo siguió unos momentos más tarde completamente resignada.  
Avanzaron lentamente, en algunos sitios donde las tuberías atravesaban el estrecho pasillo debían agacharse para sortear los obstáculos. Al principio Cinthya había creído que estaban yendo en dirección al hangar pero ahora había perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación, además el pasillo no era recto, cada cierta distancia el camino cambiaba de dirección ya sea a la izquierda o a la derecha y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían doblado en aquellos recodos.  
Matt se detuvo un momento a tomar aliento y Cinthya lo iluminó brevemente con la linterna. El rostro del muchacho estaba perlado de sudor y su respiración agitada era perfectamente audible.  
—Matt…  
—Estoy bien. —respondió el muchacho… —Solo…. Solo déjame descansar un segundo.  
Estaban en un espacio algo más despejado del camino, una especie de nicho que al parecer había contenido algún equipo removido hace tiempo, varias tuberías surgían desde el suelo como extraños hongos rojos luego de una lluvia. Al tener un poco mas de sitio pudieron sentarse y apoyar la espalda contra el frío metal de la pared y estirar las piernas. Era evidente que Matt estaba llegando a su límite pero Cinthya se había dado por vencida en tratar de cambiar la decisión del joven de seguir adelante.  
—¿Que.. qué es lo que esperas encontrar allá? —preguntó colocando la linterna entre ambos. —En el Campo….  
Matt abrió los ojos y pareció concentrarse en algo, de pronto con un rápido movimiento que sobresaltó a la joven apagó la linterna y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, luego señaló hacia arriba con la otra mano. En ese lugar el techo era un enrejado metálico y pudieron ver como una pequeña esfera flotante equipada con un reflector iluminaba el pasillo sobre ellos y avanzaba despacio en su misma dirección.  
Aguardaron en silencio hasta que hubo pasado y las luces se extinguieron nuevamente.  
—¿Eso era…? —preguntó Cinthya en un susurro.  
—Uno de los Drones de Amanda. —respondió Matt nervioso. —Nos estan buscando.  
Cinthya encendió la linterna e iluminó el pasillo. —¿Es lejos?  
—No. —dijo el joven poniéndose de pie. —Ya estamos cerca.  
Se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y al cabo de unos minutos y de dar un par de vueltas mas se toparon con algo diferente.  
Cinthya proyectó el haz de la linterna hacia el espacio por delante y el círculo de luz alumbró una extraña caja en el medio de lo que parecía ser otro de esos nichos para equipo vacíos.   
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó nerviosa Cinthya. —Matt tengo miedo.  
El joven no respondió y tomó la linterna de la mano de la joven. Luego avanzó resueltamente hacia la extraña caja y la examinó de todos los ángulos. —Huevos. —dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.  
—¿Huevos?  
Matt puso la linterna en el piso y acarició la caja con ambas manos. —Es algo que trajo la Río Grande para Will y para mi…. Amanda no tiene que saber nada de esto asi que usamos una palabra clave; se supone que esto es una docena de huevos en el manifiesto de las compras escolares. —dijo mientras probaba moverla del sitio. —Fué la forma de Gray de avisarnos que el cargamento llegaria y que debíamos recogerlo en este punto.  
La enorme caja estaba equipada con unas ruedas en la base, por lo que moverla no resultó nada dificil a pesar de la debilidad del joven.  
—¿Que hay ahí dentro?   
—Ahora lo verás. —respondió Matt. —Pero no aquí, busquemos un lugar más amplio.  
Los dos jóvenes empujaron juntos la caja y facilmente recorrieron el resto del camino. Todavía debieron dar un par de vueltas más y luchar con la enorme caja en las esquinas, pero al cabo de unos diez minutos se encontraron con el fin del túnel. Estaban en una habitación despejada de unos diez metros cuadrados sin ninguna salida.  
—¿Como saldremos de este lugar? —preguntó preocupada la joven.  
Matt empujó la caja hacia una de las paredes y luego le alcanzó la linterna a Cinthya. —Necesito que me alumbres ahí arriba. —dijo señalando el techo de la habitación.  
Cinthya observó intranquila como Matt se subía a la caja, lista para socorrerlo si volvía a desmayarse como antes, pero el joven demostró haberse recuperado lo suficiente para hacer lo que quería. A la luz de la linterna Matt se puso en puntas de pie sobre la extraña caja mientras usaba un destornillador que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su traje para remover unos tornillos de una de las placas metálicas del techo.  
Solo le llevó unos minutos hacerlo. Los tornillos cayeron sobre el piso metálico y la placa superior quedó suelta. Matt probó levantarla pero era demasiado pesada.  
—Dejame ayudarte. —dijo Cinthya mientras se subía ella también a la caja.  
Matt hizo todo el sitio que pudo pero los dos estaban increíblemente juntos en precario equilibrio. La sensación de tener el cuerpo de la joven tan cerca suyo hizo que su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo que su cabello. Por suerte la oscuridad evitaba que Cinthya viera su turbación.  
—Gra-gracias. —respondió el joven nervioso.  
Pero el panel era demasiado pesado. Ni con la fuerza combinada de ambos pudieron levantarlo más que unos pocos milímetros. Finalmente luego de resoplar y esforzarse un rato se dieron por vencidos.  
—Es… demasiado… pesado. —dijo Cinthya bajando de un salto. —Estoy agotada.  
Matt se sentó sobre la caja y miró hacia arriba. —Hay otra forma. —observó mientras la agitada respiración se le normalizaba de a poco. —Supongo que tendré que ponermelo aqui abajo. —dijo suspirando.  
Sin decir una palabra mas se puso de pie y estiró la mano hacia Cinthya. —Pasame la linterna Cin.  
La joven le entregó el aparato y observó como el joven accionaba el pequeño dispositivo de adhesión magnética para así dejar que la linterna quedara colgando del techo e iluminase todo el recinto. Acto seguido se bajó con cuidado y buscó la forma de abrir la caja.  
—Ayudame Cin. —pidió señalando el otro extremo de la misma.  
La joven se puso en el lado opuesto y juntos acostaron la caja con las cerraduras hacia arriba. Al activar la apertura unas patas metálicas se extendieron a cada lado del contenedor y elevaron el mismo como si de una mesa plegable se tratase. La tapa se abrió a continuación revelando el contenido a la asombrada Cinthya.  
—Esto es… ¿Una armadura?  
Matt asintió. —Algo parecido, se llama EX-GEAR.  
El joven se inclinó sobre la caja abierta y señaló las diferentes piezas. —Es un sistema de apoyo al piloto. —dijo. —Sirve tanto como traje de vuelo como asiento eyector o chaleco salvavidas.   
—Y tu… ¿Vas a usarlo? —preguntó confundida la joven.  
—Will iba a ser el piloto. —dijo suspirando. —Se supone que deberíamos entrenar los dos en el manejo de este traje pero… ya no hay tiempo. —Mientras hablaba miraba hacia la pared que tenia delante, como si pudiera ver a traves de ella. —No hay tiempo. —repitió mientras movía la cabeza.  
Habia casi una docena de piezas diferentes. Cinthya ayudó a Matt a sacar todas las partes mas pequeñas y dejaron lo que parecía ser una mochila pesada que se encontraba fuertemente incrustada en el fondo de la misma. —Esta parte se coloca al final. —explicó el joven mientras extraía su Pad y encendia la pantalla. —Tengo que revisar las instrucciones.  
En la pantalla de su aparato apareció una serie de imágenes donde se explicaba paso a paso cómo se debían encastrar cada una de las partes de la armadura.   
—¿Donde consiguieron esto? —preguntó Cinthya mirando con curiosidad las partes pintadas de blanco.  
Matt deslizó el dedo por las imágenes y memorizó los diferentes pasos. —Tass nos ayudó. —dijo. —En realidad fué cosa de Gray, le debía un par de favores a Tass y fue quien aportó los contactos necesarios para conseguir uno de estos. Will me dijo que el control sobre los EX-GEARs es un tema delicado y la NUNS es muy celosa de quienes usan estas cosas.   
Cinthya suspiró. —Si Amanda se llega a enterar que tu y Will juegan con material de la NUNS… y encima de contrabando….  
El joven se encogió de hombros. —Cuando lo sepa ya será tarde. —dijo. —Mi intención no es desafiar a la Capitán Kyle, yo solo quiero llegar al Campo… solo una vez.

En silencio comenzó a ensamblar las diferentes partes mientras Cinthya sostenía el Pad frente a sus ojos. Primero desplegaron una especie de soporte desde la tapa de la caja que sirvió como armazón para colocar las diferentes piezas de la armadura. Sobre esta especie de maniquí colocaron primero las partes que iban sobre las piernas, luego las tobilleras y a continuación las protecciones del torso y espalda que conectaban piernas y brazos al soporte principal de la mochila. Les llevó casi cuarenta minutos armar la armadura y al terminar se sentaron en el piso de metal para admirar su obra en silencio.  
—Voy a probarlo. —dijo Matt poniéndose de pie al cabo de unos minutos.   
El joven se colocó de espaldas a la armadura y se subió a las plataformas que formaban los pies del traje. A continuación puso las manos sobre los controles que se encontraban en cada uno de los brazos y al apretar con fuerza los dispositivos de agarre las piezas de la armadura se cerraron en torno a sus brazos y piernas. Matt quedó firmemente sujeto al traje ante la mirada inquieta de Cinthya.  
—Me olvidé el casco. —dijo de pronto mirando hacia la caja. La joven lo tomó y se puso frente al traje para colocarlo. —Estas mas alto. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en puntas de pie. La armadura había aumentado la estatura del joven de forma que ahora le sacaba mas de una cabeza a la joven inspectora.  
Cinthya se apoyó en el pecho del joven y estirándose lo más que pudo colocó el casco en la cabeza de Matt, quien había vuelto a sonrojarse ante la proximidad de la joven.  
—Gracias… —dijo el muchacho desviando la mirada. —Ahora…  
—La mochila. —respondió Cinthya echando una mirada al Pad. —Supongo que tengo que empujarte con todo y soporte. —suspiro resignada.  
Por suerte las ruedas del maniquí facilitaron el trabajo, en cuanto el traje retrocedió hasta la caja que habia detras la mochila se desplegó automáticamente como si de un fuelle se tratase y se alineó automáticamente con la espalda de Matt. Hubo un “Track” repentino y la armadura se activó encendiendo una serie de líneas verdes a lo largo de los hombros y piernas.  
—Ya puedo moverme. —dijo Matt inseguro. —creo.  
Dió un impulso hacia delante y la armadura se liberó del arnés con un chasquido. El joven avanzó un paso con cuidado y luego otro. Cinthya vió que el chico sonreía.  
—Funciona. —dijo.  
A continuación levantó el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo. Seguidamente abrió y cerró las manos mientras contemplaba el movimiento de los dedos de metal de sus nuevas extremidades.  
—Es casi como si fueran mis propias manos. —dijo.  
Mientras el joven probaba los movimientos de su traje, Cinthya miró el interior de la caja a ver si no se habian olvidado otra cosa. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando una cajita que había pasado desapercibida. Matt se acercó a ella y miró donde señalaba. —Huevos. —dijo.  
—¿Huevos? —La joven tomó la cajita confundida y la abrió. En efecto dentro había media docena de huevos blancos alineados en fila uno al lado del otro.  
—Te lo dije. —respondió divertido el muchacho. —Lo que trajo Gray fueron huevos, el resto….  
—¿Solo un packaging? —respondió Cinthya con una carcajada. Ambos jóvenes se rieron y sus risas resonaron en los oscuros pasillos.   
Matt extendió uno de los dedos señalando el pequeño huevo. —Es parte de un entrenamiento que vimos en un video de la Red. —dijo. —Como estos trajes aumentan la fuerza del usuario, hay que tener mucho control sobre la presión que se ejerce al manipular objetos o uno corre el riesgo de aplastarlos.  
Matt extendió dos dedos de la mano articulada y con delicadeza tomó uno de los huevos. Ante la mirada fascinada de Cinthya lo levantó y lo giró como examinándolo con curiosidad.  
—Esto… es muy fácil. —se dijo intrigado.  
Cinthya sonrió. —Es que eres pianista Matt. Tus dedos son muy delicados y sensibles, cualquier otro hubiese explotado ese huevo con solo tocarlo.  
El muchacho miró a Cinthya y asintió con la cabeza. —Supongo…. Que debe ser eso. —dijo moviendo la mano y el pequeño huevo frente a su rostro.   
Volvió a depositar el huevo en el contenedor junto a los demás y Cinthya guardó el paquete en su mochila.  
—¿Te los vas a llevar? —preguntó el joven.  
—No me gusta desperdiciar comida. —respondió Cinthya encogiéndose de hombros. —Mas tarde puedo prepararte una tortilla si quieres.  
Matt se rió y dió unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación. —Mira esto. —dijo.  
Hizo un giro en el sitio y comenzó a patinar alrededor de Cinthya. La joven puso cara de sorpresa mientras veía al joven moverse con tanta soltura a su alrededor. —¿Enserio es la primera vez que usas uno de estos? —preguntó desconfiada. Matt volvió a reírse. —Es todo asistido por computadora. —reconoció. —Yo solo elijo por donde moverme y el traje interpreta mis movimientos.  
El muchacho se detuvo junto a Cinthya haciendo una exagerada reverencia y ambos se rieron nuevamente.  
—Oye Cin…. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?   
—Si, claro Matt —respondió la joven.  
—Tu… ¿Tienes novio?  
La pregunta descolocó por completo a la Inspectora Ross. La joven abrió la boca sorprendida mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado del joven. —Yo… no, claro que no. —dijo casi sin aliento. —No desde….. hace un tiempo. —dijo mientras desviaba la vista de Matt.  
El joven notó el dolor en la respuesta y se arrepintió de inmediato. —Lo…. Lo siento Cin, no fué mi intención….  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No te preocupes Matt… no es nada. —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la caja del traje. —Es solo que… es algo que aún no superé por completo. —reconoció con la voz cargada de tristeza.  
Matt se sentia fatal por haber preguntado semejante cosa a su amiga pero… habia sido algo tan espontaneo, tan repentino..  
—Es mi culpa. —dijo Cinthya mirando al compungido joven. —Nunca he sido buena para relacionarme con la gente y… bueno, en materia sentimental soy igual de desastrosa. —reconoció desviando la mirada hacia una de las paredes donde la sombra de la silueta de la armadura se proyectaba desde el centro de la habitación.  
—Yo soy igual. —respondió Matt intentando rascarse la cabeza, mas la armadura hizo un gesto completamente exagerado que sacó una sonrisa a la Inspectora.  
—No te creo… de seguro vuelves locas a todas tus compañeras de curso. —dijo señalando la cabeza del joven. —En La Tierra las chicas se vuelven locas por los pelirrojos.  
Matt abrió los ojos con un gesto de sorpresa. —¿Enserio?  
La joven no respondió pero miró a Matt a los ojos. —¿Y tu? —fué el turno de preguntar de Cinthya. —¿Tienes novia?  
El joven sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo sonrojándose aun mas.  
—Pero seguro que alguna chica de la escuela te gusta. —La inspectora se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa. —Mina y Akemi son chicas muy hermosas. —reconoció asintiendo con la cabeza. —Y luego está la Profesora Silvia… de seguro a ti y a Manuel los vuelve locos con esa ropa tan provocativa que lleva ¿A que si?  
Matt puso cara de asombro y sacudió la cabeza. —¿La profesora Silvia? Yo no…. Bueno no, es atractiva si pero no es… mi tipo.  
Cinthya estaba sorprendida —¡Pero si parece una modelo! —exclamó haciendo un gesto exagerado con sus manos sobre su busto. —Tiene unas curvas que seguro vuelven loco a mas de un hombre…   
Matt se puso aún más colorado y pareció encogerse dentro del traje.  
—Al menos Manuel de seguro está loco por ella. —dijo pensativa. —Juzgando por las imágenes de esas almohadas eróticas que tiene dentro de su Pad, a el esa clase de mujeres con pechos enormes de seguro lo vuelven loco.  
Matt carraspeó y dijo algo ininteligible.  
—¿Como? —preguntó Cinthya.  
—A Manuel…. Bueno no estoy del todo seguro pero… creo que Silvia tampoco es de su tipo.  
Cinthya estaba sorprendida. —¿Seguro? La profesora Silvia es una verdadera belleza, cualquier hombre se volvería loco por una mujer asi..  
—Es que… Silvia Sensei es un hombre. —reconoció Matt apartando la mirada.

El silencio en la habitación fue tan profundo que cuando la voz de Rebecca sonó en los altoparlantes de toda la nave anunciando la emergencia, ambos jóvenes casi se caen de espaldas del susto.


	94. Chapter 94

Anexo: La Última Batalla de Kreegan.  
¿Cómo narrar los acontecimientos de una batalla en la que no han quedado testigos? Un combate que ni siquiera tiene nombre, ya que aconteció tras el manto protector de una enorme nebulosa de polvo y gas cósmico, objetos celestes los cuales ni siquiera tenían un nombre en las bases de datos cartográficos de los Zentradis.  
Sólo años más tarde, cuando los humanos pusieron un nombre a los objetos cercanos al lugar de la batalla y una fecha estimada, entonces si podemos tener una referencia, algo, por poco que sea, para comenzar este relato.  
Aún hoy en día, el Ejército de Supervisión (ES en adelante) sigue siendo un gran misterio para las mentes más brillantes de la Raza Humana. Sabemos muy poco sobre sus orígenes, sabemos apenas lo justo y necesario sobre cómo la Protocultura extendió su dominio sobre la Vía Láctea, pero su declive y casi total desaparición aún eluden nuestras más salvajes teorías.  
¿Es el ES lo que llamamos Protocultura? ¿O su existencia debe ser tomada como algo completamente separado de la de sus creadores? Los expertos debaten acaloradamente sobre este tema desde el mismo momento en que la primera nave alienígena se estrelló en La Tierra allá por el año 1999. Solo sabemos que su existencia, al igual que la de los Zentradis, ha sido y sigue siendo hasta el dia de hoy, únicamente para la guerra. Solo una sola cosa los diferencia: El ES puede emprender la retirada del combate cuando lo cree necesario.  
Los Zentradi jamás retroceden.  
¿Entonces qué estaban haciendo allí reunidos tras esas enormes nubes de polvo? ¿Que buscaban al reunirse en un número tan grande y emprender un masivo salto FOLD hacia el centro de la Vía Láctea? ¿Que esperaban lograr con eso?  
¿Que buscaban?  
Preguntas, cientos de preguntas que seguramente ni Kreegan ni el propio Dortrad-Jen necesitaban hacerse. Había enemigos cerca y había que destruirlos. Eso era lo único que movía a la enorme maquinaria de guerra Zentradi.  
Pero el efecto de ese movimiento fue una marea tan enorme, tan extensa, que cambió los destinos de cientos de mundos sembrados por la Protocultura a lo largo y ancho de ese sector de la Galaxia.  
Hasta la ola más grande tiene un comienzo humilde, apenas una piedra irrumpiendo en las serena superficie del cosmos.  
Esa piedra fue Kreegan, golpeando al desprevenido Goliath a la velocidad de la luz, tan repentinamente que sus acciones resonaron en los más lejanos rincones de la Vía Láctea.   
¿Pero cómo reconstruir esa batalla olvidada?   
Tenemos varias pistas. La primera y principal son los registros aportados por el Archivista Exsedol de la Flota del Almirante Vrlitwhai. Sabemos que en algún momento del año 1869 del calendario terrestre se produjo una inusual operación conjunta entre dos flotas Zentradi que se encontraban al acecho de una de las últimas grandes concentraciones masivas de elementos del ES conocidas de la Galaxia.  
Generalmente las flotas Zentradi mantienen las distancias unas con otras y si acaso sus exploradores establecen contacto unos con otros, escaramuzas aisladas pueden producirse como muestra de cierta rivalidad o belicosidad espontánea entre los guerreros. No obstante ante la presencia del ES en un sector toda hostilidad mutua queda opacada por la necesidad imperiosa de destruir al enemigo común.   
Esto es lo que parece haber sucedido con las flotas de Boddole Zer (La misma flota que casi cien años después atacaría la Tierra) y la comandada por el Almirante Supremo Dortrad-Jen.  
Esta cooperación sin embargo no se dió en el sentido moderno de una operación militar moderna. Ambas flotas solo coordinaron el momento y posición de los ataques, que según los registros fueron a una buena distancia unos de otros.   
¿Fue exitosa la operación? No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. El ataque llevado a cabo por Boddole Zer exterminó por completo a los elementos del ES que correspondian a su flanco de ataque. ¿Pero cuál fue el destino de la flota de Dortrad-Jen?   
Parte de este misterio comenzó a desvelarse con la primera detección de los restos de la batalla en el año 2022, gracias al estudio detallado de quienes desglosaron todos los datos extraídos de los archivos del Almirante Vrlitwhai.   
Al examinar los restos fue posible determinar el tipo de naves involucradas en la batalla y su número aproximado. Casi un millón y medio de naves del ES yacían en ruinas desperdigadas a lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla, formando un extraño sistema de sedimentos que orbitaba los restos de las enormes superfortalezas que habían sido destruidas en la galaxia.  
Las pérdidas de la flota de Boddole Zer también habían sido cuantiosas, llegando casi al millar de unidades perdidas. Muchos investigadores especulan que de no haber sido por esta batalla y las enormes pérdidas sufridas por la flota Zentradi, tal vez el ataque a La Tierra hubiese sido aún más devastador.  
¿Pero qué hay del otro flanco del ataque? ¿Cuantas naves lo componían? ¿Cuales eran los números con que contaban las fuerzas de Dortrad-Jen? Estos datos solo los conocía el propio Boddole Zer, por lo que se han perdido para siempre.   
Fue la Flota de Emigración 37 quien dió con los restos del ataque de lo que llamaremos El «Flanco Izquierdo», ya que esa fue la dirección del ataque visto desde el plano galáctico tomando como referencia el eje central de la Galaxia.

Los exploradores que dieron por primera vez con los restos del «Flanco Izquierdo» estimaron en poco más de un millar de naves destruidas, al parecer en una mezcla relativamente homogénea de naves del ES y naves Zentradi.  
Eran evidentemente los restos de una gran batalla, pero ni por asomo de la magnitud que había tenido el «Flanco Derecho» donde la flota de Boddole Zer había aniquilado a sus enemigos.  
¿Donde estaban las naves que faltaban?  
Mediante la cuidada medición y estimación de la posición de cada uno de los restos se llegó a simular una aproximación a lo que debió ser la batalla entre el ES y las fuerzas de Dortrad-Jen.   
Los resultados dejaron boquiabiertos a los investigadores de la Flota 37.  
El ES había dividido en dos sus fuerzas, repeliendo el ataque de los Zentradi a la vez que desviaba una importante cantidad de elementos en la dirección opuesta a la que seguía la enorme flota.  
¿Que clase de misterio se ocultaba tras esa maniobra? La flota del ES del «Flanco Izquierdo» superaba ampliamente por 2 a 1 a la flota de Dortrad-Jen. Al dividir sus fuerzas apenas pudieron contener el ataque de los Zentradi y, al parecer, solo su Superfortaleza pudo escapar del ataque ya que no había restos de la gigantesca nave del ES en el campo de batalla.   
Solo el enorme y retorcido armazón de la fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen permaneceria como silencioso testigo de la terrible batalla.  
¿Donde estaba entonces el resto de la flota del ES? Definitivamente no había ido a reforzar el «Flanco Derecho» que estaba en la dirección contraria. Al parecer había vuelto al punto de origen, a la nebulosa donde Kreegan luchaba solo contra fuerzas que lo superaban ampliamente en número.   
Pero esta es la historia de Kreegan, de como su última batalla fue el inicio de marea que, incluso hoy en día, arrastra a todos los vástagos de la Protocultura a lo largo y ancho de la Galaxia.  
Esta es su historia.

—¡Fuego!  
El grito resonó en el interior del puente de mando de la enorme nave mientras los espejismos de luz aún bailaban frente a la enorme pantalla de mando. Lo que estaba haciendo Kreegan era una locura y todos y cada uno de los Capitanes que en ese momento abrieron fuego en simultáneo con la gigantesca nave Capital lo sabían también.  
Al fin y al cabo estaban disparando sus armas desde dentro de las burbujas FOLD.  
Desde el preciso momento en que toda nave emergia del espacio FOLD aún conservaba la burbuja WARP por unos pocos segundos mientras las enormes ondas de energía luminosa se expandian por el tejido de espacio-tiempo en el lugar preciso donde, por unos instantes, el espacio era perforado.  
Esa energía se disipaba rápidamente al equipararse la materia de su interior con el vacío del espacio (Razón por la cual no se hacían FOLDS en la atmósfera de un planeta, los resultados podrían ser imprevisibles)  
Disparar armas de energía desde el interior de una burbuja WARP en colapso también era peligroso, parte de la energía del arma se dispersaba por la burbuja y estallaba al colapsar la misma, restando potencia de fuego al disparo final. El efecto que creaba por el contrario, era algo más aterrador y era justamente en lo que Kreegan estaba interesado.  
Frente a ellos, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia los sensores de las naves enemigas no detectaron las decenas de miles de disparos simultáneos que rápidamente convergian hacia ellos, sinó que sus pantallas mostraron una enorme detonación de energía de casi cinco kilómetros de diámetro, algo que solo el arma principal de una superfortaleza podía generar.  
Aun con poder de fuego reducido, el ataque por sorpresa devastó las filas de naves de la flota que cerraba la retaguardia del ES, Kreegan sabía que solo disponía de unos minutos para destruir la mayor cantidad posible de naves antes que las primeras corbetas ligeras girasen ciento ochenta grados y comenzaran a disparar sobre sus tropas.  
—¡A toda potencia! —gritó extendiendo el brazo hacia delante mientras simultáneamente casi un millar de naves aceleraba al máximo sus impulsores creando un único y majestuoso resplandor esmeralda.  
No había tiempo que perder. Toda la flota embistió de lleno la formación de naves que lentamente había empezado a girar para enfrentar a los atacantes. Cinco minutos, ese era el tiempo que demoraban las naves más rápidas en maniobrar y ubicarse en posición de disparo, pero aún así Kreegan tenía la ventaja de su posición y la velocidad.  
El Comandante había colocado una vanguardia de naves de soporte, transportes y naves de suministro que se arrojaron sobre los enemigos con las únicas armas de su masa y velocidad. Algunas pocas lograron evadir el ataque suicida, la mayoría recibió las colisiones en el centro de sus cascos mientras los flancos quedaban expuestos en medio del cambio de curso. Las explosiones de estos improvisados arietes cargados de explosivos llenaron de luz la pantalla frente a Kreegan. El combate recién estaba comenzando y pese a las terribles bajas inflinjidas a la retaguardia del ES, Kreegan seguía estando en inferioridad númerica.  
Las tropas en sus armaduras de combate se desplegaron a continuación. Tenían la ventaja de la velocidad que los cruceros que las lanzaban habían acumulado durante la tremenda aceleración luego del salto FOLD y no la desaprovecharon. En solo unos segundos el campo de batalla se llenó de explosiones y las dos flotas enemigas se fundieron en un solo enjambre de naves.  
Caos, esa era la única palabra que podía describir el pandemonium que se había desatado en esa parte del espacio. Naves de asalto, cruceros, fragatas, hasta los enormes tanqueros que suministraban suministros y municiones a las flotas estaban enzarzados en combate. Kreegan había puesto tropas en cada una de las naves que no poseía poder de fuego ofensivo y las había arrojado contra sus enemigos en un intento de perforar los cascos y llevar la lucha al interior mismo de las naves enemigas. En varias de estas naves se luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, gigante contra gigante, en medio de disparos y misiles que ya no distinguían amigo de enemigo, todos eran un objetivo y rara vez un disparo erraba un blanco, simplemente había demasiados enemigos.

Kreegan absorbía los datos como el aire que respiraba. El descontrol que reinaba en el campo de batalla cobraba sentido frente a sus ojos, incluso ante semejante despliegue de caos y destrucción, el objetivo del Comandante seguía siendo claro: debia producir el mayor daño posible.  
El enorme cañón de energía de su nave volvió a rasgar el espacio frente a el. Cada descarga destruia enormes concentraciones de naves y tropas que no lograban ponerse a salvo y lo mismo pasaba con el resto de sus naves, descargaban su artillería hacia ambas bandas siempre en dirección a las concentraciones más grandes de tropas, inflingiendo todo el daño que podían en el menor tiempo posible.  
Tiempo, esa era la clave. La clave para la victoria y la clave para su destrucción.  
Veinticinco minutos habían transcurrido desde que la flota de Kreegan irrumpiera en las filas de la retaguardia del ES, era el tiempo máximo que el Comandante había previsto en su ataque. 

Un enorme resplandor, como una supernova iluminó el espacio frente a ellos. Kreegan sonrió satisfecho. La flota principal del ES habia comenzado el FOLD masivo. Las Superfortalezas habían comenzado a proyectar sus burbujas y la energía era tan alta que todas las estrellas parecieron perder brillo e intensidad. Nunca había visto nada así antes.   
Lo habia logrado. El plan había funcionado, ahora todo dependía de Dortrad-Jen y Boddole Zer el destruir el grueso de la flota enemiga. Kreegan solo podia resistir.  
Y morir.

Al cumplirse el minuto veintisiete la flota de Kreegan comenzó a ser aniquilada.  
La retaguardia del ES se desplegó en dos grandes flancos para envolver a los atacantes. Pronto quedaron envueltos en una enorme burbuja de enemigos de mas de doscientos kilometros de diametro. Las naves enemigas que lograron evadir el primer ataque se posicionaron a distancia y adoptaron posición de disparo con sus cañones de bandas mientras las naves que habían cerrado el cerco apuntaron sus cañones principales hacia la flota de los Zentradi. No importaban los miles de aliados que aun quedaban entremezclados con las naves de Kreegan, simplemente estaban a punto de convertirse en bajas.  
Kreegan dispersó las naves de batalla en un arco doble y se preparó para resistir. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardarian en aniquilarlos? Exedore seguro conocía la respuesta, ese maldito Archivista sabría lo que estaría pensando en ese momento y le arrojaria los datos y análisis en la cara antes siquiera que pudiera preguntárselo.  
Exedore… ¿Habría él también cumplido con su misión? ¿Seguía con vida? Kreegan estaba seguro que si, de alguna forma creyó que si el Zentran que tantos años había servido a su lado hubiese muerto él lo sabría… de alguna manera u otra.  
El pensar en el Archivista también lo obligó a pensar en Virya. ¿Qué habría sucedido con esa maldita Meltrán? Desde que había entrado a su nave aquella vez convertida en minusculo Micrón no había dejado de causar problemas en la Flota. Era una guerrera extraordinaria, por lejos la mejor combatiente de todo el ejército de Dortrad-Jen, extremadamente eficaz y letal. De hecho era tan eficaz que el propio Dortrad-Jen había dejado que ella misma planease sus propias misiones y ejecutara sus planes de vuelo. Virya podía tomar las armaduras que quisiera de la flota y elegía personalmente a las pilotos Meltran que formaban parte de su escuadrón. Eso habia sido asi durante ciclos y ciclos… pero todo eso había terminado.  
Nuevos datos ingresaron a la pantalla frente a su rostro que hicieron volver al Comandante a la batalla.  
Su flanco derecho estaba colapsando bajo el fuego enemigo. Kreegan desplegó veinte baterías de su propio crucero para saturar con fuego de artillería la zona que había quedado desprotegida de su flanco. Cientos de misiles se dirigian hacia ellos y las alarmas sonaban por doquier.   
Ojalá estuviese Virya con el en ese momento. La enviaria con gusto a causar toda la destrucción que pudiera entre las filas enemigas. Esa Meltran podría encargarse por si sola de todo su maldito flanco derecho. ¿Porque… porque no habia mas Meltran como ella?   
La pregunta lo sorprendió. ¿En serio se estaba preguntando eso? Le daban ganas de…. De reir.  
Kreegan estalló en carcajadas ante las miradas de asombro de los soldados en el puente.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza. Lo estaban masacrando, estaban matando a sus hombres uno a uno, cada segundo que pasaba su otrora mortífera flota quedaba reducida a escombros… ¿Y estaba pensando en esa Meltran?  
—Inaudito. —se dijo a sí mismo pero en realidad estaba gritando a la pantalla que tenia delante. —Ella cumplió con su misión, mi Archivista cumplió con la suya y yo cumpliré con la mía.   
Una sacudida casi lo arroja hacia atrás. Una fragata del ES se había incrustado dentro del cañón principal de su crucero Nupetiet-Vergnitzs con la esperanza de bloquear los disparos de la terrible arma. Kreegan gruñó y no le restó la menor importancia. —Da igual. Fuego.  
El enemigo se desintegró por completo por el enorme poder del rayo, la explosión que sobrevino después hizo temblar a toda la nave.  
—Cañón principal inutilizado. —bramó uno de los Zentran desde el puesto de control.  
—Desvíen toda la energía a la artillería de bandas. —exclamó Kreegan con calma. —El cañón principal no importa, ya no quedan tantos blancos por delante de todas formas. Disparen a todo lo que esté a nuestro alrededor hasta que se derritan los cañones.  
Y eso hicieron, literalmente. Las enormes torretas estaban fijas en sus posiciones, los soportes giratorios se habian fundido con el enorme calor y ya no se movían pero los cañones, hechos de un material mas resistente, seguían escupiendo fuego de forma continua.  
Una hora, la mitad de su flota había sido destruida. Todas las tropas de asalto habían perecido y solo quedaban aquellas abocadas a las defensas de punto contra las oleadas de misiles que llegaban desde todas direcciones. El tiempo se agotaba. La muerte se aproximaba.  
Explosiones a su izquierda, más detonaciones a la derecha. El crucero que protegía el ala derecha de Kreegan recibió tres enormes descargas de energía y explotó en una inmensa bola de fuego. Cinco minutos más tarde la propia nave del Comandante recibia dos impactos directos sobre estribor. Las explosiones hicieron sacudir la nave y las pantallas temblaron.  
—Hangar principal destruido, propulsores tres y cinco dañados, cubiertas veintitrés a treinta y dos comprometidas.  
La Nupetiet-Vergnitzs estaba envuelta en llamas pero aun así continuaba avanzando, seguida del resto de la otrora poderosa flota Zentradi. Dos corbetas ocuparon momentáneamente el flanco derecho y recibieron el fuego directo de los cañones que apuntaban a su nave insignia.   
Entonces sucedió. A casi mil kilómetros de la carnicería en la que se había tornado la batalla un resplandor púrpura rasgó la negrura espacial.  
Kreegan miró la pantalla y esbozó una sonrisa. —Esto se estaba demorando demasiado.—dijo.  
Una enorme flota enemiga había hecho DEFOLD y se dirigía hacia ellos. Eran aproximadamente un millar de naves, casi todas naves de artillería con cañones de energía para atacar a distancia. Eran tantos… Kreegan supo de inmediato que con una sola andanada de descargas podrían destruir lo que quedaba de su flota. Todo acabaría en solo medio minuto.  
La flota pasó frente a ellos a unos miseros quinientos kilómetros.  
—¿Que rayos….? —Exclamó Kreegan sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. La flota recien llegada cruzó el espacio y pareció maniobrar cambiando de formación, abandonando la clásica disposición en punta de lanza para adoptar una configuración plana, como una enorme malla de filas y filas de naves a intervalos regulares..  
Kreegan conocía perfectamente de qué se trataba; era una formación exclusiva de los saltos FOLD en zonas peligrosas, especialmente útil para lidiar contra las fallas del tejido FOLD.  
—¿A donde se dirigen…? —De pronto lo supo, o tal vez lo sintió o simplemente lo adivinó. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Kreegan supo que la flota enemiga se dirigía hacia un objetivo mucho más importante, aún más valioso que las tres Superfortalezas que acababan de partir hacia el centro de la Galaxia.  
Solo podia ser una cosa.  
—¿Que flota aliada fue asignada como refuerzo del ataque principal? —preguntó a los Zentradi que monitoreaban las estaciones de comunicaciones. Uno de ellos se puso de pié de inmediato.  
—La flota del Comandante Vrlitwhai tenía asignado el ataque a la retaguardia luego de la intercepción.  
—Vrlitwhai. —Kreegan repitió el nombre. No conocía a ese Comandante, solo sabía que era parte de la flota combinada de Boddole Zer. ¿Podria darse cuenta del peligro inminente que esos enemigos representaban? ¿Reaccionaría a tiempo? La misión de ese Comandante era la de cerrar el cerco y evitar que los enemigos escapasen durante la batalla ¿Y si ignoraba el peligro y continuaba con su misión original?  
No pudo pensar durante mucho tiempo mas. La flota enemiga culminó los preparativos y la nueva formación comenzó a generar las burbujas warp a medida que los incontables puntos de entrada surgían como enormes flores en el espacio.  
Kreegan se decidió en menos de un segundo.  
—Alto el fuego. —gritó. —Analicen esa firma de energía FOLD de inmediato!  
Los cañones de Nupetiet-Vergnitzs quedaron momentáneamente en silencio mientras la energía era redireccionada a los instrumentos de vigilancia y sensores para medir la firma de energía dimensional que se proyectaba frente a ellos. Esa breve pausa de las armas fue suficiente para que varios misiles alcanzaran fácilmente su blanco.  
Docenas de explosiones sacudieron la sentenciada nave. El puente de mando se llenó de humo y varias tuberías estallaron, lanzando enormes esquirlas de metal por todo el espacio, matando o hiriendo gravemente a varios tripulantes que se encontraban en la trayectoria. Algunas se clavaron en las piernas y brazos del propio Kreegan pero el gigante no les prestó demasiada atención. Desplegó una ventana de transmisión y preparó su último mensaje.  
—Comandante Vrlitwhai. —dijo solemnemente. —Cuando reciba esta trasmisión mi misión estará cumplida y yo habré sido destruido en combate. Una flota enemiga ha realizado un FOLD hacia nuestra instalación Matriz. Ignoro cómo han descubierto su ubicación pero se dirigen hacia allá y deben ser interceptados antes que destruyan nuestro más preciada posesión estratégica en esta parte de la Galaxia.   
Los datos del análisis energético se superpusieron al mensaje y Kreegan asintió satisfecho. —Buena suerte, Comandante. —dijo haciendo el saludo Zentradi.  
El mensaje fue enviado y la nave de Kreegan estalló en medio de una bola de fuego. El resto de la flota lo imitó unos momentos más tarde.


	95. Chapter 95

—Mas, mas, mas… ahi!  
Le pesada pieza de equipo se detuvo de inmediato y los dos hombres se acercaron para examinar las conexiones mientras Ralph retrocedía unos metros y se inclinaba para examinar mejor la zona de trabajo.   
—¿Que opinas? —pregunto.  
Hal hizo que la linterna iluminara el puerto que formaba parte del conector de la pieza que estaban instalando y levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. —Servirá. —dijo haciendo una mueca. —Hay que remover un poco de material del borde para que el encastre sea perfecto, podremos hacerlo sin problemas Ralph.  
—¿Y la fuente de energía?  
Nix cerró una de las compuertas de acceso de mantenimiento y se sacudió las ropas. —Debería alcanzar sin problema. Estos reactores de tipo militar tienen unas especificaciones impresionantes. No creo que nos quedemos cortos con la alimentación de los anclajes.  
—Será mejor estar seguros. —respondió el gigante mientras se recostaba sobre una de las paredes del dique y observaba con desconfianza a la aeronave que colgaba inofensiva de la grúa principal de las barracas.   
—Entonces… —Hal miró a sus compañeros antes de señalar el aparato. —¿Lo conectamos?  
Ralph y Nix suspiraron casi al unísono. —Adelante. —respondió el gigante decidido. —No podemos seguir hasta no saber si esta cosa funciona o no.  
Hal asintió y abrió la compuerta de conexión externa de la energía mientras Nix desenrollaba los cables y los acomodaba de forma que no estorbaran en el pequeño andamio que habían montado en el borde de la cubierta superior.  
—Energía conectada. —informó el técnico luego de terminar de asegurar el grueso cable al puerto del Ghost. —Ahora el Datalink.  
Los sistemas de la aeronave cobraron vida al instante de recibir la energía externa. Una serie de luces se encendió en la proa vidriada y las luces de posición y maniobra destellaron brevemente indicando que los sistemas habían comenzado a activarse.  
La conexión de datos se hacía a través de un simple cable de red que Hal había conectado a su Pad, en cuanto el puerto estuvo asegurado a la nave el joven técnico activó el software de monitoreo y configuración.  
—Estamos en linea. —confirmó levantando el dedo índice. —Iniciando rutinas de revisión de sistemas.  
Nix se sentó junto a la barandilla y dejó que sus piernas colgaran hacia el abismo. Todo lo que correspondía al software de los equipos corría por cuenta de Hal, ninguno de los otros Recolectores tenía el conocimiento necesario sobre el manejo de los Drones de la Rainbow.  
—Vaya a saber todas las cosas que Amanda tiene escondidas en ese almacén. —comentó el operario mientras balanceaba las piernas.  
Ralph asintió con gravedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Lo lazos de Unity con empresas y contratistas ligados a la industria armamentística no son secretos. —dijo mirando al Drone. —Su división de seguridad está armada con el mejor equipo que una organización civil puede comprar en el mercado en estos tiempos.  
—Crees que… —Hal bajó el Pad y miró a Ralph inquisitivamente. —¿Crees que Unity vaya a establecer una unidad de seguridad aqui? —preguntó.  
—Seguramente. —respondió el gigante. —En cuanto la Rainbow declare su independencia la seguridad pasará a ser la prioridad número uno de Amanda.  
Nix estiró un brazo y abrió una pequeña heladera portatil de donde sacó una lata de refresco. Luego de abrirla dió un trago largo y suspiró satisfecho. —Amanda debería crear esa unidad con gente de la Colonia. —dijo.  
Ralph gruñó disgustado. —¿Te parece que hay soldados entre los Colonos? —preguntó visiblemente enojado. —Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de darle un arma a cualquiera… o dios no lo permita, un Caza Variable….  
—Estás pensando en Will. —dijo Hal sin levantar la vista del Pad.  
—Estoy pensando en el imbécil de Will. —confirmó Ralph. —¿Enserio se fugó de la cárcel…?  
Nix apretó la lata y la aplastó con el puño. —Esta vez la hizo buena. —dijo arrojándola hacia el vacío.   
Los hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras Hal controlaba el funcionamiento del Drone militar. De vez en cuando un zumbido se escuchaba en el interior del aparato seguido por un aumento o disminución de la intensidad de las luces de navegación en las puntas de las alas. En un momento se escuchó un chasquido y tanto los alerones como las superficies variables de las turbinas se movieron varias veces.  
—Las superficies de control se ven bien. —dijo Hal mirando las alas plegadas del Ghost. —El hardware está en excelentes condiciones, creo que podemos montar el bastidor ahora mismo. —dijo bajando el pad.  
Nix se puso de pie y ayudó a Hal a colocar las piezas que tenían que adaptar sobre un carro de herramientas. Todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer era demasiado delicado para Ralph, así que el gigante permaneció recostado contra la pared mientras proyectaba una versión enorme de la pantalla de su Pad en la pared que tenía frente a él. —¿Vas a dejar esa cosa encendida? —preguntó mientras señalaba el generador portátil al que Hal había conectado el Drone.  
Hal dejó que Nix llevara el carrito hacia el banco de trabajo y giró la cabeza para contestar al gigante. —Tass me dijo que lo dejara encendido y conectado a la red de las Barracas en cuanto montaremos el bastidor de los anclajes magnéticos.  
Ralph asintió con la cabeza. —¿Crees que esa cosa pueda arrastrar un QRau completo? —preguntó.  
El hombre acarició los pocos pelos de su incipiente barba mientras miraba el andamiaje donde descansaba la máquina en la que estuvieron trabajando durante casi todo el dia. —Es posible. —dijo. —El reactor tiene la potencia bruta para hacerlo, lo que me preocupa es cómo afectará la maniobrabilidad del Drone entre toda la chatarra del Campo.  
—Amanda no consentirá que vueles esa cosa sin que sepas exactamente lo que vaya a encontrarse ahí fuera…  
Hal se cruzó de brazos. —Lo se. Voy a correr un par de simulaciones para ver cual es la posición de captura más adecuada.  
—Ten en cuenta que ese Irregular estaba dañado. —dijo Nix desde uno de los bancos llenos de herramientas en donde había comenzado a poner las piezas que tenía que manipular. —Le faltaba un brazo ¿No?  
—Y parte de la cabina. Tendrás que tener todo eso en cuenta a la hora de planificar la captura.  
Hal se rascó la cabeza. —Si si…. no se preocupen por eso. —Dijo para tranquilizar a sus compañeros.   
Utilizaron un torno para rebajar el diámetro de cada uno de los conectores que usarían para instalar el bastidor de anclajes magnéticos por debajo del fuselaje del Ghost. Trabajaron en silencio, concentrados en las piezas y las medidas que habían tomado como referencia. El hardware de grado militar poseía especificaciones diferentes del resto de los equipos que usaban en la Rainbow y había sido necesario adaptar las piezas para que funcionasen en el Ghost.  
El plan era simple: Buscar al irregular, fijar el drone a la armadura con los anclajes magnéticos y volver a la Rainbow de una pieza. Hal escuchó la idea de Amanda y sacudió la cabeza resignado.  
—Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal Capitán…   
La mujer se habia cruzado de brazos y habia respondido simplemente que por su bien mas le valia que tuviese una respuesta a cada una de esas situaciones o le quitaria su permiso de operación de Drones.  
—Es tarde. —dijo Nix depositando la última pieza en la bandeja frente al torno a la vez que miraba su reloj de pulsera. —¿Lo montamos ahora?  
Hal asintió. —Si, quiero dejarlo listo y conectado para que Tass pueda calcular la masa crítica y modifique el perfil de vuelo para empezar con las simulaciones. Amanda le ha dado prioridad total a esto así que no me extrañaría que la obligue a trabajar doble turno.  
—Pobre Tass. —dijo Ralph suspirando.   
Llevaron las piezas nuevamente al andamio y las instalaron ante la atenta mirada del gigante. Una vez que el armazón estuvo completo solo faltaba instalarlo bajo el Ghost usando los anclajes de armamento del fuselaje.  
—¡Bajalo Andy!. —gritó Ralph al operador de la grúa una vez que Hal y Nix alinearon los conectores bajo el Drone.  
Del otro lado del Dique se podía ver, perfectamente iluminada, la pequeña cabina del operario de la grúa. Estaba colgada de un soporte articulado que le permitía cambiar su posición para tener siempre la mejor vista del área de trabajo. Andy levantó el pulgar y accionó la enorme maquinaria.  
Lentamente el Ghost comenzó a descender mientras los operarios vigilaban con cuidado la posición de los anclajes. El enorme drone se posó sobre el armazón de metal y los encastres se cerraron automáticamente.  
—Perfecto. —dijo Hal encendiendo la linterna. —Revisemos más de cerca.  
Los anclajes estaban firmemente ajustados y Hal corroboró en su Pad que la nave había reconocido la carga extra y mostraba el inventario actualizado como “Armamento cargado”  
—Mira. —dijo Nix señalando la pantalla. —El Drone cree que le montamos un par de bombas.   
Ralph gruño y Hal apartó nervioso la vista del Pad.—Voy a activar el puerto de datos inalámbrico para que Tass pueda subir el software desde La Torre. —una serie de pitidos indicó que las instrucciones habían sido recibidas y el técnico desconectó el cable de su Pad y cerró la compuerta de un golpe.. —Dejaremos el cable de energía externa conectado hasta que nos avise que todo está listo.  
Se escuchó un ligero zumbido y una antena se desplegó desde la parte superior de la nave.  
—¡Súbelo!. —dijo por el comunicador mientras guardaba el aparato.  
Andy volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo y lentamente el Ghost se elevó un par de metros con la nueva carga firmemente adherida a su fuselaje.  
Los tres hombres admiraron su trabajo en silencio. Ya de por sí era algo extraño ver una nave en las barracas y más extraño todavía que fuera un Drone de esas dimensiones.  
—Una cosa menos. —dijo Ralph satisfecho. —Dejemos todo por hoy.  
Andy hizo un gesto con la mano desde su puesto y luego de apagar las luces y salir de la cabina bajó por una escalerilla hasta una plataforma que se extendía por debajo del puesto de mando de la grúa. Ralph se acercó y colocó la palma de la mano hacia arriba con el pulgar levantado. El hombre saltó sobre la mano del gigante y se sujetó del dedo.  
—Agárrate fuerte.  
Ralph cruzó todo el dique en solo dos pasos y depositó al obrero del otro lado de la cubierta, justo cuando Hal y Nix terminaban de replegar el andamio y comenzaban a guardar las herramientas.  
Mientras el resto de los hombres terminaban con sus tareas del dia Ralph se quitó el casco de seguridad tamaño Zentradi y lo puso en uno de los enormes nichos del dique.   
—¡Hey Ralph! —gritó Nix (Aunque sabía que gritara o no el gigante lo escucharía igual) —¿Jugamos unas manos de Poker esta noche?  
El gigante giró la cabeza en dirección a la cubierta superior. —Claro. —dijo. —No me vendria mal unos créditos extra.  
—Ya se va a acabar esa racha tuya. —comentó Hal echando su bolso al hombro. —¿A las diez entonces?  
—A las diez. —repitió el enorme obrero.  
Los hombres agitaron las manos y salieron por la compuerta que conectaba al pasillo de acceso a las barracas. Afuera los esperaba un transporte eléctrico listo para llevarlos al módulo habitacional.   
Ralph echó una última mirada al piso del dique y luego de cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden golpeó con el puño un enorme interruptor y todas las luces de la barraca se apagaron al unísono.  
Solo unas pequeñas luces rojas permanecieron encendidas en la proa del Ghost, denotando que los sistemas de la nave estaban conectados y listos para recibir los datos cruciales para la misión. Ralph miró con desagrado los reflejos rojizos en el ojo del principal sensor visual del Drone y salió del dique murmurando algo ininteligible.  
La enorme compuerta se cerró tras él con un estampido. Ralph debía atravesar el almacén principal y utilizar uno de los enormes ascensores de equipo pesado para llegar al siguiente nivel de la Rainbow.   
La Rainbow no estaba diseñada para que Zentradis o Humanos Macronizados trabajaran en su interior. La mayoría de los equipos y accesos que Ralph utilizaba diariamente eran parte de la infraestructura que se usaba para operar con los enormes robots militares o de construcción, así que la comodidad no era algo que abundara en la nave.  
Entró al gigantesco montacargas y activó el interruptor para subir hasta su cubierta. La ascensión demoraría un rato, esos elevadores no estaban diseñados para llevar operarios rápidamente de un piso a otro, sólo enormes máquinas o robots con excruciante lentitud y seguridad.  
Casi diez minutos después la puerta se abría y Ralph emergió del elevador con evidente fastidio marcado en el rostro; odiaba esos lentos ascensores, eran una de las cosas más incómodas de toda la Colonia.  
Así y todo tanto Unity como la propia Amanda habían hecho todo lo posible para facilitar la vida del gigante a bordo de la nave. Tenía un camarote privado a su medida y ciertas comodidades acorde a su tamaño. El excusado de proporciones gigantes era uno de esos lujos ya que Ralph había oído historias espeluznantes sobre los retretes improvisados que los Zentradis solían usar en algunas partes de la galaxia.  
Justamente hacia allí se dirigió Ralph mientras se desabrochaba el enorme cinturón y se rascaba el trasero con desgano.  
Los Zentradi no tenían un sistema digestivo demasiado activo. Sus cuerpos estaban diseñados para obtener los recursos y energía necesarios de una forma eficiente y casi sin producir desechos. Si bien un humano macronizado tenía algunas sutiles diferencias con respecto a un Zentradi “fabricado” en una de esas secretas plantas de Genoconcepción, en cuanto a alimentación y excreción ambos cuerpos funcionaban de forma similar.   
Básicamente Ralph cagaba una vez por semana, por decirlo de una forma más simple.  
El “pequeño” excusado estaba justo delante de la compuerta de su camarote. Ralph abrió la puerta y maniobró su enorme cuerpo sobre el retrete mientras se bajaba los pantalones, finalmente se sentó y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Los operarios que trabajaban en la zona de tratamientos de afluentes solían bromear con que cada vez que el gigante se sentaba en el excusado todas la Colonia lo escuchaba.   
Ralph desplegó la pantalla holográfica de su Pad frente a la puerta cerrada y dejó que su cuerpo se ocupara de la tarea de forma automática.   
Estaba preocupado. No solo por la perspectiva de usar un aparato militar en El Campo, también sobre las implicaciones de lo que Hal había dicho ¿Una división de combate en la Rainbow? Amanda tenía personal de seguridad por supuesto, pero la media docena de hombres que servían en la Colonia apenas portaban algo más peligroso que una pistola aturdidora.   
Si había armas de fuego en la Rainbow, Amanda las tenía bien guardadas y a decir verdad en todos los años que había trabajado allí nunca se dió una situación que implicara usarlas ¿Por qué habría de cambiar de idea ahora?  
La respuesta era la declaración de Independencia, claro estaba.  
¿Pero que? ¿Acaso podían correr más peligro que antes? ¿Qué nuevas amenazas se podían cerner sobre la Colonia que no hubiesen estado presentes hasta entonces? La posición de la Rainbow en ese lugar alejado de la Galaxia era el principal motivo por el que habían estado tan aislados de los problemas… a menos que.  
¿Se atrevería Amanda a mover la Colonia?  
Ralph sacudió la cabeza disgustado con la idea. No, no podía ser. El Campo suministraba toda la materia prima necesaria para la operación de la Colonia y ni ellos ni Unity pagaban absolutamente NADA por los derechos de explotación del gigantesco cementerio de naves. Abandonar ese lugar sería…. ¿Un error?   
Pero había otra explicación posible. Todos los obreros sabían que las operaciones de la Rainbow no eran comercialmente viables. Todo el material que se extraía era procesado y reciclado pero jamás abandonaba la Colonia. Ocasionalmente un transporte de Unity llegaba con alguna pieza o componente demasiado grande para que la Rio Grande pudiese con él, pero siempre se iban vacíos. El depósito principal estaba a rebosar de materiales y componentes y los astilleros estaban en excelentes condiciones y, a pesar de estar completamente desiertos y vacíos, podían ponerse en funcionamiento en cualquier momento.  
¿Esa era la respuesta? ¿Pondría Unity a la Rainbow en total funcionamiento para producir naves espaciales?  
¿Iban a crear una nueva flota Independiente? El gigante cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
Era una posibilidad que varios de sus compañeros barajaban. Crear una flota y buscar un planeta no era algo tan imposible, especialmente disponiendo de los recursos técnicos de la enorme nave factoría. Con los contactos y personal adecuado podían construir cualquier tipo de nave civil y adaptarla a sus necesidades ¿Cargueros? ¿Transportes? ¿Transbordadores? Los astilleros de las Three Star podían producir varias naves al mismo tiempo siempre y cuando tuviera el personal disponible.  
Tal vez ese sería el destino de la Colonia Rainbow.. quedarse en este cementerio de naves mientras que la flota recién creada cruza la galaxia en busca de un nuevo planeta donde echar raíces. ¿Y entonces que seria de el? ¿Se iría con ellos en esa especie de diáspora galáctica?  
La respuesta era no, por supuesto.  
No dejaría atrás a Midori, nunca más. Ralph tenía la mente muy clara con respecto a eso. Jamás la abandonaría.  
Un repentino resplandor rojizo hizo que Ralph volviera en sí.  
—Atención. Se ha declarado Alerta Amarilla en toda la Colonia. —La pantalla holográfica que se proyectaba sobre la puerta del excusado frente a Ralph mostró un enorme recuadro rojo con el símbolo de exclamación negro y la palabra EMERGENCIA resaltada en el mismo color.—Esto no es un simulacro. Todo el personal de Seguridad a sus puestos. Repito; esto no es un simulacro… —La voz de Rebecca era inconfundible y algo en el tono de voz de la mujer le hizo saber a Ralph que la cosa era en serio.  
El gigante se puso de pié tan de prisa que casi hace volar la puerta frente a él.  
—¿Y ahora que mierda pasa? —gritó luchando con sus enormes pantalones mientras abría la puerta y salia corriendo al pasillo.   
Recordaba muy bien el protocolo de emergencia y sabia a donde debía dirigirse en cuanto se declarase una.  
El enorme montacargas estaba abierto y listo para bajar pero Ralph sabía que en una emergencia no disponía de los diez minutos que demoraba el enorme elevador en llevarlo de una cubierta a la otra. Había una ruta más rápida.  
A un lado del elevador se encontraba una de las esclusas principales donde las enormes tuberías del sistema de enfriamiento del sistema primario iban desde la base de la nave hasta la punta de la torre principal donde descansaba el enorme reactor. Ralph saltó desde su cubierta y sujetándose fuertemente del enorme tubo descendió por el pozo rápidamente, cuidando de no golpear ninguna de las tuberías más pequeñas con sus enormes botas. Amanda había autorizado esa vía de acceso siempre y cuando fuera una emergencia y el gigante no rompiese nada.  
La cubierta del hangar principal estaba completamente iluminada y Ralph aterrizó sobre la plataforma que sobresalia con un estampido.  
Sin perder un minuto se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su posición en la bahía uno.


	96. Chapter 96

No tenían forma de medir el paso del tiempo en aquel enorme espacio. Exedore había vuelto a adentrarse en un mutismo impropio del otrora verborrágico Archivista ¿Estaría poniendo en orden sus ideas? ¿Se estaba preparando para el final? Al menos las enormes venas y protuberancias de su cabeza no se movían con la violencia característica, así que sea lo que sea que estuviese pensando, no parecía ser algo urgente.  
Maya y Virya también habían usado el tiempo ocioso para asimilar (o al menos intentarlo) toda la información que el Archivista les había revelado de repente. Sus orígenes, los de sus creadores, su papel en la Galaxia y acaso el futuro de su propia raza… si, Virya lo había entendido demasiado bien; no eran ideas o conceptos que cualquier soldado de infantería pudiera saber a la ligera.   
Y luego estaba aquella corrupción, aquella falla que se cernía sobre los Zentradi como una amenaza constante. El sentirse víctima de aquel error de diseño la hacía sentir sucia. Había tardado decenas de ciclos en controlar su cambiante cuerpo, en adaptarse a las ventajas y desventajas que esa amalgama de partes Zentradi que formaban su cuerpo. Finalmente había alcanzado un equilibrio, un dominio perfecto entre su fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia… y ahora todo se venía abajo.  
Su flota había sido destruida, su escuadrón diezmado. Maya moriría en cualquier momento y su Archivista…. bueno, todavía le resultaba extraño contar a Exedore como miembro de su escuadrón… pero lo era, y el hecho que su destino también estuviera ligado al de Maya la hacía sentir exactamente lo mismo por ambos.  
Pero lo que más extraño le resultaba era la idea que ambos terminarían formando parte de algo…. ¿Único? Francamente Virya encontraba la perspectiva de ver a esos dos individuos completamente diferentes uno del otro amalgamados en uno solo como algo completamente imposible.  
¿O no?  
Había tantas cosas que no sabia… eso la ponía furiosa. Ojalá tuviera uno de esos apéndices grises de los Archivistas… estaba segura que podría extraer hasta la última gota de información de Exedore si tuviera uno de esos….   
Una idea cruzó por su mente ¿Acaso no tenía un apéndice extra en su cuerpo? Al fin y al cabo esa cosa que colgaba en su entrepierna era un misterio para ella. Incluso durante el combate había notado como crecía y se hinchaba ¿Acaso podría servir para extraer información? ¿Como podria hacer que se extendiera por fuera de su traje de vuelo?  
Virya estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no notó que el Archivista se había alejado del grupo.

 

Exedore no había estado justamente ocioso. No solo había asimilado y ordenado toda la nueva información que el enlace de Breka-Nel había suministrado a su ya de por sí extensa base de datos, también había meditado profundamente sobre las implicancias de lo sucedido en los últimos días.  
¿Que haría el nuevo Comandante Supremo con la información que su propia cabeza le proporcionaria? La existencia de los errores en la replicación del acervo genético Zentradi era conocida hacia varios miles de ciclos por los altos mandos y la información de Breka-Nel lo corroboraba. Pero lo particularmente alarmante era el aumento de los casos que se había registrado en los últimos centenares de ciclos: aproximadamente uno de cada mil soldados era purgado de la matriz por defectos en su estructura genética, uno de cada cien mil llegaba a desarrollarse en las cámaras de crecimiento con errores y era rápidamente esterilizado durante los controles previos al acondicionamiento. Pero al menos uno por cada millón de individuos podía pasar sin ser detectado por las computadoras y entrar al servicio activo portando genes defectuosos sin manifestaciones visibles que despertaran sospechas entre sus superiores o camaradas de armas. El caso de Virya era algo novedoso ya que sus cambios se habían producido tras un procedimiento de Micronización, algo muy poco común de realizar en las flotas Zentradis.   
Exedore abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo del enorme hangar. ¿Esa era la respuestas? ¿Obligaría el próximo Comandante Supremo micronizar a todos sus soldados para detectar a los individuos defectuosos?  
No, logísticamente hablando era una locura. Tenía que haber otra respuesta. ¿Pero qué pasaría si el problema continuaba extendiéndose? ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto un Comandante desarrollaba genes defectuosos…? El solo pensar en ello hizo temblar violentamente las protuberancias de Exedore.  
Entonces una idea se iluminó en su cabeza. Una idea aterradora.  
«—No puede ser» —pensó mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el piso. «—¿Pero y si es verdad…?»  
Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.   
Virya y Maya notaron el movimiento extraño del Archivista y se pusieron de pie en un instante. Cuando la túnica del Zentran cayó al piso sus bocas prácticamente hicieron lo mismo.  
—De-Deculture…! —Exclamaron al unísono.  
Exedore había quedado completamente desnudo mientras les daba la espalda a las guerreras. Su cuerpo era extremadamente deforme, con la columna vertebral visiblemente expuesta y cruzada de miles de terminaciones nerviosas que parecían cubrir la verdosa piel del individuo. Era un cuerpo frágil, protegido únicamente por la envoltura negra que hacía a la vez de armadura y vestimenta del Archivista.  
Los apéndices largos y grises se movieron en todas direcciones. Virya observó que se extendían desde la nuca del Zentran, algo asi como si fueran extensiones de su cabello, pero esas cosas definitivamente no eran pelos.  
Los tentáculos rodearon el cuerpo de Exedore y sus extremos se tornaron luminosos.  
—¿Que… qué está haciendo? —preguntó Maya asombrada.   
Virya lo sabía demasiado bien.  
—Se está examinando a sí mismo. —respondió señalando. —Observa.

 

Y eso hicieron, miraron en silencio como los finos apéndices grises tocaban cada palmo del cuerpo deforme y encorvado del Archivista. Cada tanto un espasmo recorria la figura enclenque pero los movimientos lentos y seguros de los tentáculos no se interrumpian ni por un segundo.   
Le llevó casi media hora al Zentran examinar detenida y exhaustivamente su cuerpo. Entonces repentinamente, tal y como había comenzado los apéndices se contrajeron y el Archivista quedó silencioso a la espera de los resultados.  
Las dos Meltran se acercaron en silencio mientras la cabeza del Zentran se convulsionaba al ritmo de sus pensamientos.  
Entonces todos los movimientos se detuvieron.  
Exedore se dió la vuelta lentamente y miró a las guerreras directamente a los ojos.  
—¿Archivista…? —preguntó la joven Maya deteniéndose junto a su compañera. —¿Está bien?  
El Zentran no respondió y Virya asintió.  
—Este es uno de esos momentos donde las palabras no son necesarias. —dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas. Su rostro estaba ahora a la altura del de Exedore y sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente.  
—¿Que…? —comenzó a preguntar Maya pero Virya levantó su mano para hacerla callar.  
—Usted también. —dijo Virya. No era una pregunta.  
Exedore asintió con la cabeza y maya comprendió finalmente.  
—Defectos genéticos… ¿Él también…? —los ojos de Maya se abrieron como platos. —De-Deculture!  
Exedore suspiró. —Asi que asi es como usted se siente. —dijo desviando la mirada de la guerrera.   
—¿Que tan malo es? —preguntó Virya.  
El Zentran sacudió la cabeza. —No tanto como su caso, Capitán. —respondió. —Pero la evidencia es incuestionable. Mi cuerpo está comprometido con la corrupción genética que amenaza a nuestra raza.   
—¿Desde….?  
—¿Desde cuando? —Exedore cerró los ojos. —Soy viejo, casi tan viejo como el propio Dortrad-Jen… así que no, no lo sé. ¿Cómo pude haber estado tan…. ciego? —Exedore volvió a mirar a Virya a los ojos. —La misión ha fracasado. —dijo.  
—No.  
Virya reprimió el impulso de sujetar por el cuello al diminuto Zentran. Se había dado cuenta que si ponía un dedo en ese escuálido cuerpo, mataría al débil Archivista sin lugar a dudas.  
—No es cierto. —exclamó en cambio dando un paso hacia atrás. —No puede ser  
—Virya… tiene razón. —dijo Maya poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. —Si Exedore está corrupto no puede aportar sus genes al…  
La guerrera se incorporó y miró al desgraciado Zentran desde arriba. Sin el traje protector parecia aun mas pequeño e indefenso que antes.  
—Breka-Nel no tiene porque saberlo. —dijo.  
Maya puso cara de asombro. —¿Saberlo…? —preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
Exedore sufrió un escalofrío al oír las palabras de Virya. Lentamente giró su cabeza y cruzo miradas con la guerrera.  
—N-No. —dijo temblando. —tengo que informar a su Excelencia ahora mismo.  
Sin esperar una respuesta el maltrecho Archivista extendió el brazo hacia las ropas que habían quedado a sus pies. El enorme broche anaranjado que formaba el cuello de la túnica contenía los dispositivos de comunicaciones y pantallas holográficas que el Zentran usaba para comunicarse.  
Lentamente sus dedos se acercaron al broche..  
Virya aplastó el aparato de un pisotón sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo.  
—Ups. —exclamó.  
Exedore tembló violentamente y dirigió una mirada de puro odio a la guerrera.  
—¿Que cree que está haciendo, Capitán?  
—Lo correcto. —respondió la guerrera.   
Había dicho eso, pero en su interior lo dudaba. ¿Valía la pena tomar semejante riesgo? Había una violenta lucha de voluntades en el interior de la cabeza de Virya. Por un lado la férrea disciplina que la impulsaba a cumplir su misión de cualquier forma posible, seguida por la total obediencia y lealtad a la armada Zentradi y por último, mas no por ello relegada de ninguna forma, la esperanza de salvar a su camarada Maya.  
Exedore se incorporó y apuntó con uno de sus huesudos dedos al pecho de Virya. —Tu… tu no sabes lo que estás haciendo. —dijo. —Si me procesan junto con la Almirante Maya los resultados podrían ser… imprevisibles.  
—Una flota imprevisible es mejor que ninguna flota.  
Ahora fue el turno del Archivista de abrir grandes los ojos. —Tu…  
—Quiero terminar esta misión. —respondió la guerrera. —Quiero que Maya cumpla su deber y esta es la única forma. —dijo. —Así que cierre la boca y cumpla usted también con su cometido.  
Exedore abrió la boca para responder pero finalmente optó por no decir nada. Maya se agachó y tomó la túnica mientras pedazos del broche se desprendían y caían al suelo.  
—Gracias. —exclamó al recibir las ropas de manos de la Meltran.  
Virya sacudió la cabeza. —No se que vaya a pasar de ahora en más. —dijo mirando a sus dos compañeros. —Pero no lograremos nada si simplemente nos rendimos. Maya asintió en silencio.  
El Archivista contempló en silencio el broche destruido y seguidamente se envolvió con el tejido. Por suerte, sea cual sea el dispositivo que controlaba la extraña túnica, al parecer no estaba en el broche y la prenda se volvió rígida alrededor del menudo cuerpo del Zentran, haciendo que la figura del Zentran recuperarse algo de rigidez.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con Virya. —dijo Maya cruzándose de brazos. —Toda esa información y datos que usted tiene en esa cabeza. —y mientras decía esto señaló con el dedo los bultos palpitantes del Zentran —Si simplemente se perdieran seria…. algo malo.  
Exedore levantó la vista hacia el techo y contempló impasible las enormes vigas que atravesaban el hangar de lado a lado. —Ciertamente. —dijo luego de una pausa. —Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado sería un despropósito si-  
Una voz atronadora interrumpió la débil voz del Archivista, parecía provenir de todos lados simultáneamente.  
—Archivista Exedore, Almirante Maya, los preparativos están completos. Procedan hacia el elevador central para iniciar el proceso de conversión de inmediato.  
Era la voz de Breka-Nel y el sonido que anunciaba el fin del escuadrón de Virya.  
Maya suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Exedore. —Es hora. —dijo.  
El Archivista asintió y se puso en marcha tras la guerrera.  
Virya permaneció de pie sin poder moverse. Sabía que era el final, pero su cuerpo se negaba a dar el primer paso hacia la muerte de Maya. —¡Debura! —exclamó y se obligó a caminar tras sus camaradas mientras apretaba los puños.

 

Los tres Zentradi abandonaron el hangar por la misma vía que había recorrido anteriormente. La estructura interna de la instalación había cambiado visiblemente. Tuberías y columnas habían brotado de pisos y paredes y hasta el techo había sido reemplazado por enormes bloques de andamiajes y esqueletos de metal.   
En cambio la plataforma circular que los había llevado hasta Breka-Nel seguía en el mismo sitio. El grupo se colocó en el centro y el dispositivo se puso en marcha de inmediato, elevándose suavemente a través de una abertura que había aparecido en el techo.  
Pero el camino había cambiado, ya no se dirigian hacia arriba. La plataforma detuvo su ascensión y comenzó a desplazarse longitudinalmente a lo largo de un enorme túnel octogonal que se abrió ante ellos en la nueva cubierta.  
Llegaron a una enorme compuerta que se abrió con un crujido a su paso y volvió a cerrarse tras ellos mientras avanzaban lenta pero constantemente por la gigantesca instalación.  
—Estamos en otra factoría. —dijo Virya para romper el silencio.   
—Una de las muchas que se han acoplado en las últimas horas. —corrobó el Archivista.  
Maya permaneció en silencio.  
Una nueva compuerta se abrió ante ellos y penetraron en lo que parecía ser un enorme dique de naves, pero lo que había al final de la enorme estructura no era un crucero de batalla.  
—He visto eso antes. —asintió Virya señalando la enorme mole a la que se dirigian…  
Exedore bajó la cabeza. —El centro neurálgico de todas las Superfortalezas es igual. —dijo. —El exterior cambia con cada Comandante Supremo, pero el lugar donde reside el cerebro es igual en todas las flotas.  
La enorme estructura rojiza estaba formada por dos partes que se ensanchaban en el centro y le daban esa apariencia extraña que ya habían visto en la Fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen hacía un tiempo que parecían ciclos, pero que en realidad solo había sido hacía solo un par de días.  
El lugar estaba siendo construido mientras ellos atravesaban el espacio vacío. Enormes grúas y brazos articulados montaban columnas y vigas alrededor, bloques de metal y aparatos de todo tipo entraban por miles y miles de aberturas a lo largo de los esqueletos que formaban las paredes de la enorme fortaleza en construcción. Todo estaba en movimiento a su alrededor, solo la plataforma a la que se dirigian estaba sumida en la oscuridad y ajena al ajetreo y aparente caos de la enorme voluntad que construía la nave.  
—¿Está Breka-Nel construyendo todo esto el mismo? —preguntó Virya viendo como los enormes bloques de metal cruzaban el camino por delante y detrás sin detenerse en ningún momento. Exedore sacudió la cabeza. —Solo supervisando. Como todos nuestros centros de producción y manufactura, las máquinas trabajan según las instrucciones que nuestros creadores programaron en ellas. La guerrera asintió.

 

La plataforma circular que los transportaba se posó suavemente en la cubierta y desapareció bajo sus pies mientras el piso comenzaba a emitir luz lentamente, de forma que pudieron ver perfectamente en donde se encontraban.   
Estaban en una superficie enorme contemplando una estructura extraña que no se asemejaba a nada que hubiesen visto antes.   
—¿Esto es..? —preguntó Virya aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.  
Era una cápsula enorme, de un tipo de cristal de color verde semi-opaco que no dejaba ver demasiado bien lo que había dentro, El enorme contenedor estaba sujeto a una armazón de metal que se extendía como alas de una punta a la otra de la plataforma. Una serie de tuberías y cables salían desde la base del recipiente y se perdían hacia el abismo negro que había bajo ellos.  
—Esta es la matriz de la nueva flota. —explicó Exedore avanzando hacia el enorme dispositivo. La luz esmeralda bañó su rostro y, al menos por un momento, hasta lo hizo parecer más joven. —Ahí. —señaló con la mano en la base del recipiente, donde un manojo de cables como grandes raíces blancas se enroscaba alrededor de dos vainas mas pequeñas, las puertas abiertas, expectantes de los invitados recién llegados.  
—Debemos entrar ahí. —dijo Exedore. —Su excelencia Maya a la derecha, yo a la izquierda.  
Virya apretó los dientes y reprimió su furia. —¿Tiene que ser…?  
—Ahora. —la respuesta la sorprendió, era Maya quien había hablado.  
—Maya…  
La joven dió un paso al frente y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Virya. —Es mi deber. —dijo.  
Si. —respondió la guerrera bajando la vista.


	97. Chapter 97

Los disparos rasgaron la negrura del espacio en una perfecta seguidilla de brillantes líneas verdes. El container recibió la andanada de proyectiles y comenzó a girar lentamente con enormes agujeros humeantes en todo su exterior.  
El jefe de aquella cuadrilla gruño por la radio en cuanto dos armaduras más se sumaron al juego de disparos espontáneos. Dos ráfagas después y solo quedaban jirones de metal retorcidos.  
—¡Alto el fuego! —gritó por encima de las risas de los demás combatientes. —¿Son idiotas o que? ¡El que vuelva a abrir fuego va a quedar peor que esa cosa! —gritó mientras la armadura señalaba los restos del contenedor.  
Cuatro de las armaduras bajaron sus armas pero quién había disparado primero adoptó una actitud desafiante.  
—Son solo un par de containers vacíos. —la voz rasposa del Zentradi estaba cargada de desdén. —Deje que nos divirtamos un poco al menos…  
—Dije que nada de disparos —respondió la armadura verde oscuro mientras se giraba para enfrentar al subordinado. —Hay que mantener silencio absoluto.  
—De Radio. —respondió otro de los soldados. —Nadie nos dijo nada sobre disparar unos cuantos tiros.  
—¡Idiota! —gritó quién estaba a cargo de la tropa señalando una región del espacio.  
—Estamos en medio de una operación a cargo del mismísimo Jefe y ya saben lo detallista que es con sus órdenes. Nos arrancaría las tripas si no hacemos lo que nos dijo al pie de la letra..  
La armadura que había disparado primero hizo un gesto obsceno hacia la dirección general en donde había desaparecido la flota pirata junto con la ahora rehén Río Grande. —Me cago en el Jefe y en su misión de mierda. —dijo escupiendo las palabras. —Estamos a cien años luz de la patrulla de la NUNS más cercana y nos dejan aquí parados vigilando un par de cajas vacías… ¡Nos prometieron acción!   
—Nos prometieron fuegos artificiales. —dijo otro de los Zentran. —De los grandes.  
—Yo les daré fuegos artificiales. —exclamó el líder mientras un compartimento se abría desde uno de los laterales de la armadura de combate. Dos misiles salieron disparados y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el solitario container que se alejaba girando lentamente del grupo de piratas.  
La explosión iluminó brevemente el espacio alrededor.

 

\--------------------

 

Lo primero que percibió Will fué el perfume.  
Había esperado encontrarse con un ambiente de aire enrarecido, incluso al olor a moho o grasa vieja que tenían a veces los equipos que pasaban mucho tiempo almacenados pero… ¿Perfume de mujer? ¿Dentro de un Contenedor de Exportación?  
La oscuridad era completa y recordó que había dejado las gafas de visión nocturna junto a la mochila de Tass en la plataforma de atraque. Sin nada más que hacer suspiró resignado y sacó el Pad del bolsillo, entonces recordó las instrucciones de su amiga:  
“No enciendas el Pad hasta salir de la Rainbow”  
Will chasqueó la lengua y volvió a guardar el aparato. Sin luz y sin nada más que hacer se sentó junto a la pared de metal y se dejó caer de costado sobre el enorme bolso de ropa.   
Era dormir entonces, otra opción no tenía.  
Así que durmió.  
Will no era una persona que soñara… o mejor dicho no era alguien que solía recordar lo que había soñado al despertar, pero esa vez sí lo hizo.  
Estaba en un campo de flores amarillas que se mecían suavemente con la brisa. El olor de las flores llenaba por completo sus fosas nasales y amenazaba con ahogarlo. El joven se incorporó en medio de fuertes toses y miró desorientado a su alrededor.  
Will nunca había estado en un planeta antes. Nacido en la flota 37, sus más lejanos recuerdos eran de un cielo abovedado, cruzado aquí y allá por los marcos de amarre de la enorme cúpula atmosférica que formaba el caparazón de Ciudad 7.  
Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora… era un verdadero cielo, de un azul como nunca había visto antes. Además esas eran nubes. Will sabía el nombre de las cosas que veía, aunque era la primera vez que las contemplaba en su forma verdadera, sin tratarse de una mera proyección digital en el caparazón de la gigantesca nave colonial.  
Un verdadero cielo, nubes, el horizonte infinito. Estaba en un planeta tipo terrestre… ¿En que parte de la galaxia?  
Su olfato se había ido acostumbrando lentamente al perfume de las flores y ya casi no lo molestaba. El joven se cubrió los ojos con la mano para evitar que el sol lo deslumbrara y oteó el horizonte en busca de algo….  
Nada, mirara hacia donde mirara el campo de flores amarillas se extendía en todas direcciones hacia lo que parecía el infinito. El terreno no era plano y podía distinguir ligeras ondulaciones en la lejanía. ¿Colinas? Si, ese era el nombre de esas cosas… colinas.  
Will comenzó a caminar hacia la elevación más cercana.   
Las distancias lo desorientaban, estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir en una Colonia confinada que tanto espacio abierto confundia todos sus sentidos. Lo que parecía ser solo un centenar de metros resultó en realidad ser casi un kilómetro de caminar entre las flores que llegaban hasta su cintura. Will miró hacia atrás y vió con claridad el rastro de flores pisoteadas que estaba dejando tras sí. Ojalá no fuera el campo de cultivo de alguien o estaría en problemas.  
Volvió la vista al frente y siguió caminando en la misma dirección. De improviso salió a un sendero claramente trazado entre las flores. Will se rascó la cabeza y lo siguió con la mirada, al parecer trazaba una curva y se dirigía hacia la colina. Bien.  
El sendero era bien definido, la tierra estaba bien prensada y no había rocas o raíces que obstaculizara la marcha, además era angosto, como si hubiera sido hecho para una sola persona. El joven comenzó a caminar sin prisa en dirección a la elevación, más para su desconcierto, la bendita colina estaba más lejos de lo que parecía.  
Tras varios minutos de caminata la frustración comenzó a colmar su paciencia. El sendero trazaba una clara curva hacia la elevación cercana pero cuando el joven llegaba al sitio donde el sendero describía la curva, se encontraba con el mismo sendero recto y la curva hacia la colina al final.  
—¿Pero que mierda….?  
Will se lanzó a la carrera y dobló el sendero tan velozmente que cayó de bruces al suelo. La colina seguía estando al final del sendero.  
—Hija de puta.  
Tres veces corrió hacia el final del camino y las tres veces terminó sentado en el suelo con su cabeza a la altura de las pequeñas flores amarillas. Tras el último intento el joven se dejó caer de espaldas al piso y contempló la solitaria nube que cruzaba el cielo en ese momento.  
<> pensó mientras estiraba la mano como queriendo tomar la nube entre sus dedos. Cerró el puño en el aire y resignadamente dejó caer el brazo al costado de su cuerpo.  
Al cabo de unos momentos se puso de pie, miró hacia la curva del camino y le dedicó un “Fuck-You” con su mano derecha, luego echó a andar en la dirección contraria al sendero.  
En pocos segundos estuvo en la misma cima de la colina.  
Will no se sorprendió, al fin y al cabo ya nada de lo que lo rodeaba tenía sentido y preocuparse por un problema que acababa de resolverse solo no era…. ¿Lógico? ¿Inteligente?  
—Inútil. —dijo en voz alta aunque no sabía si se refería a si mismo o a la situación en la que se encontraba.  
El sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo de modo que la sombra de Will se proyectaba apenas bajo su cuerpo. Era imposible distinguir una dirección en concreto ¿Norte? ¿Sur? Todo se veía igual…. campo hacia allí, flores en aquella dirección, más flores detrás, tetas enormes más allá y…. ¿Que?  
El joven se protegió los ojos y trató de ver con más claridad aquello que asomaba entre las flores… si, no cabía la menor duda, eran un par de pechos enormes envueltos en lo que parecía ser una prenda azul. Will contuvo el aliento mientras observaba aquellas enormes masas redondeadas subir y bajar lentamente al compás de la respiración de su dueña.  
El joven no lo pensó demasiado. Había recordado un refrán que venía muy bien para su situación en concreto:  
“Ante la duda, la más tetuda”  
Lentamente descendió de la colina en dirección a las tetas gigantes.  
No había sendero por suerte, Will se dijo que en caso de dar con uno simplemente lo esquivaria, no quería saber absolutamente nada más con senderos de ninguna clase.  
Para su sorpresa al descender de la elevación las flores se hicieron cada vez más altas, de modo que al cabo de unos minutos los tallos lo rodearon y las delicadas flores amarillas quedaron bien por encima de su cabeza. Aun recordaba la dirección general de aquella maravillosa visión erótica así que continuó caminando apartando los delgados tallos con las manos mientras silbaba una tonada de moda.  
Al cabo de unos minutos Will salió a lo que parecía un claro en medio del bosque de flores. Había una mujer de proporciones gigantes acostada sobre una manta de colores mientras parecía leer un libro. Tenía un sombrero de ala ancha y anteojos de finos marcos dorados, unos mechones de pelo castaño caían alrededor de sus hombros pero el ala del sombrero ocultaban parte de su rostro. Vestía una remera azul eléctrico y unos jeans gastados. Al parecer estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no había percibido la llegada del joven.  
Una Meltrán, definitivamente se encontraba ante una de las Zentradi gigante que habían combatido contra los humanos allá en la primera Guerra Espacial. ¿Que hacia una de ellas en medio de ese prado de flores?  
Will nunca había visto a una Meltrán en persona. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Ralph y sus gigantescas proporciones, pero una Mujer de ese tamaño era algo completamente diferente.  
Will tragó saliva y comenzó a trepar por la remera azul.  
Tras un gran esfuerzo logró encaramarse al estómago plano de la joven. Notaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo así como un perfume agradable que le recordaba algo especial, no supo qué, pero sabía que seguramente era algo hermoso.  
Will caminó sobre el cuerpo de la joven decidido a verle el rostro. Sin detenerse un segundo escaló las enormes colinas que se interponian entre él y su objetivo y se sentó despreocupadamente sobre el pecho izquierdo de la joven, justo sobre una letra “U” bordada en dorado sobre la tela azul de la prenda.   
Aun con todo el ajetreo la Meltran no se había percatado de la presencia de Will sobre una de sus tetas. El joven suspiró mientras miraba desanimado el enorme libro que tapaba la visión del rostro de la joven. Algo en la portada le resultaba familiar pero el título estaba en lenguaje Zentradi.  
—Hola. —Saludó el joven desde su confortable lugar.  
La Meltran bajó el libro sobre su pecho y casi aplasta al pequeño Will, quien se arrojó a un lado antes que el pesado objeto cayera sobre el.   
—Aquí abajo. —gritó Will.  
La giganta levantó el libro y descubrió a Will que se había refugiado precariamente entre la depresión de ambos senos. —Hola. —contestó sin la menor muestra de sorpresa en su voz. —No te había visto.  
Will escaló nuevamente el pecho izquierdo y volvió a sentarse sobre la “U” dorada. —Soy Will. —dijo.   
—Ya lo se. —respondió la Meltran dejando el libro a un costado. —Te estaba esperando.  
—¿A mi?  
—¿Ves a alguien más por aquí cerca? —respondió la Meltran con una mueca. —Tienes trabajo por hacer. —dijo mirando fijamente al pequeño humano.  
Will observó con atención el hermoso rostro que llenaba toda su visión. La Meltrán parecía ser más madura de lo que se había imaginado, como si recién hubiera dejado atrás los florecientes años de la juventud y ahora toda su belleza se revelara con una majestuosidad solemne.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la misteriosa Meltran. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro…?  
Will sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. —No no… es que… nunca había visto una Meltran en tamaño gigante y tan… hermosa. —Al decir lo ultimo se habia sonrojado tanto que parecía ser un hermano de Matt.  
La Meltran sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Gracias por el cumplido Will… pero creo que te equivocas en una cosa.  
El joven levantó la cabeza confundido. —¿Eh?  
—Yo ya estoy micronizada. —contestó la mujer estirando un brazo hacia las flores que los rodeaban.  
Will se rascó la cabeza y siguió con atención el movimiento de la mano de la joven, quien cortó una de las flores y la acercó hacia donde estaba el joven sentado. —Eres tu el que está más pequeño. —dijo mientras rozaba con cuidado uno de los pétalos en los cabellos del joven.  
El perfume de la flor hizo que la cabeza de Will diera vueltas. ¿El estaba micronizado? Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que así era, las flores, las rocas, las mariposas que lo rodeaban… todo era gigante… no, todo era de tamaño normal, era Will el que se había encogido.  
—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó volviendo la vista hacia el rostro de la mujer.  
Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a reírse. —¿Quieres crecer? —preguntó con una sonrisa misteriosa.  
Will no lo dudó un momento. —Si. —respondió. —¿Que tengo que hacer?  
La mujer extendió uno de sus dedos y señaló la dorada letra bordada sobre el pecho izquierdo. —Eso. —dijo.  
Will bajó la vista y se dió cuenta que no se trataba de una letra “U”, en realidad era una letra “C”, la primera letra de una palabra escrita verticalmente.  
—”¿Chúpame”? —leyó confundido.  
La misteriosa Meltran levantó con cuidado la remera azul y dejó al descubierto su enorme pecho izquierdo. El pezón rosado estaba visiblemente erecto y una pálida gota blanca rezumaba en la punta del mismo.  
—¿Pu-Puedo? —preguntó el joven nervioso.  
La mujer asintió y Will acercó su boca abierta al palpitante pezón, entonces lo rodeó con su labios y chupó con fuerza.

 

La violenta sacudida lo lanzó contra la lona que tenía enfrente. Aire, le faltaba todo el aire en los pulmones. Will aspiró profundamente y llenó su pecho con el enrarecido aire del contenedor. ¿Que mierda estaba pasando?  
Todavía tenía restos del sueño en su palpitante y doliente cabeza, la erección en su entrepierna tampoco había desaparecido por completo pero lo que primero reclamó toda su atención fué lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Eso había sido un DeFold? Rápidamente sacó el Pad de su bolsillo y encendió la iluminación básica.  
Había restos de distorsión dimensional a su alrededor, la luz de la pantalla mostró restos del espejismo que la energía de la burbuja FOLD formaba durante el salto, pero esa sacudida violenta, esa sensación de ahogo… algo marchaba terriblemente mal.  
Lo supo inmediatamente. El soporte vital del container no se había activado. Estaba sin gravedad artificial en un ambiente de oxígeno enrarecido… si la sacudida no lo hubiese despertado seguramente hubiese muerto en el sueño por envenenamiento de dióxido de carbono.  
Su bolso estaba flotando junto a la pared. Rápidamente se impulsó hacia el y revolvió el interior en busca de la mascarilla. Buena Tass, por suerte la chica había pensado en todo. Encontró el aparato y rápidamente se lo puso en el rostro.   
El aire fresco inundó sus pulmones y el joven dio una bocanada tras otra hasta que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaron y el dolor de cabeza remitió un poco.  
Otra sacudida, esta vez mas leve pero el sonido de metal al chocar fue perfectamente audible para el joven ¿Que estaba sucediendo?  
Permaneció en silencio escuchando con atención pero ningún sonido se propagaba por el espacio. Sea lo que sea que sucedia ahi fuera Will no podía saberlo. Al cabo de varios minutos empezó a sentir frío.  
El contenedor se estaba enfriando. La temperatura del interior comenzaba lentamente a ser irradiada hacia el espacio, muy despacio pues el calor no se propagaba por el vacío, pero la energía se desplazaba lenta e irreversiblemente y si no hacía algo moriría congelado.  
¿Morir asfixiado o congelado? Menuda elección le escupía el destino en la cara. Will se rió con una carcajada y golpeó con violencia la pared de metal  
—Maldición.  
La había cagado, la había cagado tantas veces en las últimas setenta y dos horas que ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Que pensaria Tass, Matt, Manuel y Akemi de cómo había terminado su genial idea?   
Para peor era una idea excelente.  
Las lágrimas llegaron sin aviso y Will no hizo nada para reprimirlas. Era inútil, él era un verdadero inútil, siempre lo había sido. Les había fallado a todos, había puesto en peligro la vida de la inspectora y tal vez hasta había llevado el caos a la Rainbow ¿Y ese era su castigo? ¿Morir en aquel ataúd de metal en medio del espacio? Francamente se merecía algo peor…  
El aliento formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor cuando los últimos sollozos se extinguieron. Un trozo de tela flotó cerca del rostro y Will lo sujetó con la mano para limpiar los restos de lágrimas de los hinchados ojos. Se sentía mejor ahora que se había desahogado, pero seguía en peligro de muerte.  
Entonces miró el pedazo de tela que tenía en la mano y descubrió con asombro que no era un pedazo de tela cualquiera.  
Era un sostén rosa de mujer, con finos encajes y todo.  
—¿Pero que….? Los recuerdos del sueño volvieron a su mente y el joven sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. —Calma. —se dijo arrojando la prenda hacia el fondo del container. —No es hora de pensar en eso. —dijo mientras tomaba el Pad y apuntaba el haz de luz para examinar su alrededor en busca de algo, una idea, una salvación.  
Había una enorme lona frente a donde estaba, era la misma lona con la que había chocado al salir violentamente del FOLD.   
La gruesa tela le dió una idea—Pero primero el abrigo. —dijo revolviendo el bolso en busca de ropa. Encontró un gorro de lana y una campera de montaña, también guantes y una bufanda, Tass era una genia.  
Se abrigó con todas las prendas adecuadas y recuperó algo de calor, pero no era suficiente, tenía que minimizar la pérdida de calor y la lona le había dado una idea. Tal vez pudiera envolverse en ella y así usar su Pad para enviar alguna clase de señal de auxilio.

 

Se impulsó contra la pared de metal y se acercó a la enorme lona gris. A la luz del pad descubrió que cubría gran parte del interior del container, apenas dejaba espacio a los costados para que alguien muy delgado pudiese pasar. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó uno de los extremos sueltos y jaló con fuerza para dejar un hueco libre por donde meterse.  
La enorme cabeza de metal devolvió el reflejo del pad con tonos esmeraldas.  
Will reconoció enseguida la estilizada líneas del VF-19. La presencia de los cañones extra a los lados de la enorme cabeza le decían que estaba ante nada más y nada menos que la variante “S” del famoso caza variable.  
—De-Deculture! —exclamó Will retrocediendo mientras el Pad flotaba libremente y hacía que las sombras sobre el robot danzaran en caprichosas formas.  
Los colores llamaron su atención. Negro y dorado ¿Donde había visto un esquema de pintura así? No en la NUNS por supuesto.   
Con cuidado retiró aún más la tela y dejó al descubierto gran parte de la parte superior del robot. Habían embarcado al VF-19 en modo Battroid dentro del container ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Sabía Amanda que había un VF abordo de la Rainbow? Will sacudió la cabeza. Si, tenía que saberlo, Amanda sabía todo.  
Utilizó el Pad para alumbrar el sector donde la cabina del caza se plegaba sobre si misma y quedaba protegida tras la coraza del pecho. Una escotilla abierta se desplegaba justo debajo de la cabeza del mecha y daba acceso a la cabina.  
Will no lo pensó dos veces y flotó hacia la escotilla.  
Lo primero que notó fue el perfume, era mucho más fuerte ahí dentro. ¿El piloto era una mujer? Eso explicaría el perfume y la ropa interior pero… ¿Que clase de misterio era ese? ¿Quien era la piloto?  
Sintió que estaba violando el espacio íntimo de la propietaria del avión pero… ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Esa cabina le proporcionaria aire y calor… si podía encenderla por supuesto.  
Will entró a la cabina y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Tenía una oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.  
Ahora bien, el chico no era piloto de combate, apenas sumaba medio centenar de horas de vuelo en el transporte de los recolectores pero no obstante era, al fin y al cabo, un piloto certificado y poseia el entrenamiento básico para volar naves en el espacio.   
El panel de control le resultaba desconocido pero él conocía el funcionamiento básico de los Cazas variables. APU, Reactores, baterías y bombas de combustible, los sistemas eran, en el fondo, los mismos en todos los cazas. Will buscó el switch de las baterías auxiliares y cruzó los dedos; si el anterior ocupante del caza lo había bloqueado con una llave o clave, Will se podía dar por muerto.  
Subió la palanca con un click y contuvo la respiración.  
El panel se iluminó frente a sus ojos. Las pantallas se encendieron y los sistemas cobraron vida a medida que las computadoras iniciaban sus rutinas de encendido y el software era cargado en la memoria.  
—Lucky! —exclamó el joven mientras cerraba la escotilla de acceso y se ajustaba el arnés de seguridad.  
Buscó el panel lateral y encontró los botones que buscaban. Todos los cazas tenían la opción de encendido rápido en caso de necesitar desplegarlos en una emergencia. Will había visto “Checklist” de más de cien pasos diferentes para poner en marcha aeronaves mucho más antiguas que esa, pero casi siempre había una forma automática de saltear el proceso. (aunque rara vez los pilotos las utilizaban) Arrancar manualmente una nave era la forma más segura de controlarla.  
La pantalla principal mostró el menú de arranque y Will seleccionó la opción automática. La computadora pidió confirmación e inmediatamente tomó el control de los sistemas, activando la bomba auxiliar de combustible e iniciando el APU, previo paso al arranque de los motores principales.  
Will dejó que la computadora trabajase sola y se dedicó a observar como los indicadores empezaban a llenarse de datos y valores de referencia. El panel de las armas llamó su inmediata atención y con unos toques en la pantalla táctil accedió a los registros.  
—Mierda. —exclamó.  
El VF-19 estaba completamente armado. Tenía el cañón principal lleno y cuatro cargadores guardados en los depósitos externos. Los contenedores de misiles estaban llenos y cargados, así como las contramedidas y los sistemas de interferencia y señuelos. ¿Quien había dejado ese VF listo para el combate?  
Una vibración en la cabina le indicó que uno de los motores se había puesto en marcha. Los indicadores pronto mostraron señales en verde y, unos segundos más tarde, el segundo motor arrancó de inmediato. Todo parecía estar funcionando de maravilla.

Entonces el caos explotó a su alrededor.


	98. Chapter 98

La pantalla holográfica se desplegó por encima de ellos de forma tal que abarcaba una gran parte de la plataforma. La figura de Breka-Nel apareció nítidamente resaltada contra el fondo oscuro y pronto los bordes de aquel rectángulo enorme desaparecieron dejando solo la figura holográfica del gigantesco Zentran dominando todo el espacio sobre sus cabezas. Su voz sonaba extraña, artificial… era evidente que no estaba hablando al pequeño grupo de Zentradis que observaban la escena en silencio.  
—Los preparativos han culminado y entramos en la última fase de configuración antes del ingreso de los datos genéticos y de memoria al núcleo de la Superfortaleza.   
Varias luces se encendieron alrededor de ellos y la estructura en el centro quedó perfectamente iluminada. Enormes venas recorrian todo el exterior de aquella especie de caparazón que envolvian al ¿Ser? que estaba destinado a convertirse en un gigantesco Comandante Supremo.  
Breka-Nel movió los apéndices que salían de su cabeza y estos quedaron fuera de la pantalla, pero era evidente que había realizado una serie de conexiones físicas importantes.   
Un rugido profundo se escuchó a lo lejos, como un trueno muchos kilómetros de distancia seguido de una vibración apenas perceptible.  
—El núcleo operará de forma automática hasta que el proceso de crecimiento del cuerpo principal esté lo suficientemente desarrollado para que el nuevo Comandante tome el control por cuenta propia.  
Unos relámpagos restallaron sobre y por debajo de ellos.  
—Removiendo anclajes de protección, liberación de las unidades gravitacionales confirmado. —la vibración iba en aumento a medida que el gigante repasaba los numerosos componentes que eran necesarios para dar vida a la instalación.—Activando reactores del núcleo… ahora.  
Enormes descargas de energía dorada saltaron por las paredes a medio construir del recinto, trepando por las vigas y saltando de panel en panel hasta perderse en la negrura del abismo que se encontraba bajo de la plataforma.  
Virya, Maya y Exedore contemplaban en silencio la increíble representación que era la puesta en marcha de aquella fortaleza titánica. A pesar de ser apenas un esqueleto de vigas y material biológico de refuerzo, la enorme nave había cobrado vida, alimentada por vaya a saber qué monstruoso reactor en las entrañas de la misma.  
Los tres lo sintieron. No fue solo el profundo temblor que recorrió a toda la nave y retumbó en el pecho de cada uno de ellos. Era como si…  
—Como si algo hubiese despertado. —exclamó Maya en voz alta ante la mirada atónita de Virya.  
Exedore no dijo nada pero giró la cabeza en dirección a la enorme estructura que dominaba la plataforma y las dos Meltran hicieron lo mismo.  
Lo que estaba dentro de aquel saco se estaba moviendo.  
El grupo de Zentradis contempló como hipnotizado los rítmicos movimientos de la misteriosa cosa que se sacudía allí dentro, prácticamente ciegos a todo el pandemonium de actividad que se había desatado a su alrededor.  
Enormes torres de metal segmentado surgieron de las profundidades todo alrededor de la gigantesca plataforma. Cables y tuberías articuladas emergieron de huecos en las paredes que aparecieron de la nada, creando una enorme red que pronto los rodeó en todas direcciones.   
Enormes descargas de energía reptaban por aquellas nuevas estructuras, alimentando ¿La construcción? ¿El crecimiento? Era difícil definir con palabras lo que estaba sucediendo. Metal y carne parecían mezclarse en una amalgama de colores y texturas a medida que los agujeros se rellenaban, las paredes eran levantadas y todo aquel recinto crecía y se transformaba en todas direcciones.   
Cables que reptaban como enormes gusanos, esqueletos de metal que se elevaban como una red por sobre sus cabezas para ser rápidamente cubiertos por un entramado de fibras de aquel material poroso que de lejos parecía roca verduzca pero en realidad estaba vivo y respiraba, cambiaba de forma, arrastrándose lentamente por todas las columnas en busca de su lugar apropiado.  
Breka-Nel contemplaba su obra en silencio. Su enorme cuerpo holográfico era atravesado aquí y allá por las vigas y cables que conectaban la enorme crisálida a la nave en construcción pero el gigante guardaba silencio.  
Otro cambio notable se produjo en aquel embrión amorfo que ahora latía a un ritmo cada vez más veloz. Los brillos esmeraldas habían cambiado a tonos rojizos y toda una serie de nuevas venas y tuberías habían rodeado el exterior de la membrana opaca que protegía a lo que latía dentro. Las vainas a los pies de aquella monstruosidad estaban abiertas pero ahora emitían una luz rosada y nubes de vapor surgían de las mangueras que las rodeaban.  
Virya comprendió que el final había llegado.  
—Es hora. —dijo Maya cerrando los ojos.   
Exedore asintió en silencio sin quitar la vista de aquellas masas palpitantes. Todos habían aceptado su destino pero nadie se movía. Sus voluntades parecían estar detenidas en el tiempo a la espera de la orden irreversible de Breka-Nel.   
Virya dió un paso hacia Maya, forzando a su cuerpo a romper aquel hechizo, solo por unos momentos.  
—Maya. —dijo casi con hilo de voz. —Quiero… quiero decirte algo.  
La joven guerrera dirigió la mirada hacia los ojos de su mentora y asintió en silencio. Las dos Meltran se alejaron de Exedore y este no hizo ningún ademán de seguirlas; era claro que no lo necesitaban.  
Breka-Nel seguía con la mirada fija en el núcleo palpitante mientras las dos guerreras se alejaron unos pasos hasta el borde de la plataforma. Enormes bloques de metal y cables habían creado una especie de pared a su alrededor que crecía continuamente. Virya y Maya se sentaron una frente a la otra en uno de aquellos tubos que sobresalian a medias del piso de la plataforma.  
—¿Como…? —Virya notaba la dificultad de hablar en aquel momento pero se obligó a decir lo que sentía. —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.  
Maya no contestó inmediatamente y la veterana guerrera se dió cuenta que sufría la misma presión que ella para hablar. Pero confiaba en ella, sabía que podía superar todos los obstáculos. Maya no la defraudó.  
—Me siento… —Maya sacudió la cabeza como descartando palabras. —No…. no lo se. —dijo mirando fijamente a su compañera. —No encuentro las palabras. —dijo como dándose por vencida.  
—Entonces no uses palabras. —respondió Virya.  
La guerrera asintió y tomando una de las manos de Virya la llevó hacia su pecho izquierdo.  
—Siento algo aquí. —dijo apretando fuertemente la mano sobre su pecho. —Pero no se como describirlo, es algo que no había sentido nunca.  
—Virya asintió y tomando a su vez la mano libre de su compañera imitó el gesto sobre su propio pecho. —Yo también lo siento. —dijo.  
Las dos Meltran sintieron simultáneamente el latir de sus corazones durante un tiempo que parecía no tener fin, como si el propio universo se hubiese detenido para presenciar la escena que se estaba desarrollando en aquel extraño lugar. Una escena que no habia ocurrido jamás y cuyas consecuencias era verdaderamente impredecibles.  
—Somos iguales. —dijo Maya mirando los ojos de Virya. —Los genes, la corrupción, no importa lo que nuestros superiores o nuestros creadores digan.  
Virya asintió. —Nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo, con la misma intensidad. —respondió.   
Maya soltó la mano de Virya y la alzó hasta el rostro de la guerrera, acariciando suavemente la mejilla mientras una lágrima rodaba por entre sus dedos.  
—Estas son… ¿Lágrimas? —preguntó fascinada viendo cómo sus dedos se humedecian sobre la pálida piel de la guerrera. —Es tan… extraño.  
Pero mientras lo decía ella misma había comenzado a derramar lágrimas. Virya alzó también la mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven, sintiendo como la humedad de las lágrimas bañaba sus dedos. —Extraño… no, esa palabra no es la adecuada para esto. —dijo sintiendo que algo se derramaba en su interior, como si enormes barreras y diques monumentales colapsaran bajo una fuerza incontenible.  
Las dos Meltran se abrazaron envueltas en lágrimas. Aquello que las hacía ser lo que eran se había roto momentáneamente y las lágrimas fluían como un torrente por sus rostros. 

 

Exedore sufrió un estremecimiento. Lo que estaba viendo era por completo incomprensible. Algo en su interior también se agitaba, una sensación nueva, una poderosa presencia que dormitaba en su interior. ¿Eran sus genes defectuosos? ¿Se estaban despertando en aquel momento? ¿Que era lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento? ¿Qué poder oculto, que fuerza incontenible había atravesado las poderosas barreras de acondicionamiento para despertar aquellas extrañas sensaciones enterradas tras miles y miles de ciclos de férrea disciplina?  
Miedo, esa era la palabra que Exedore conocía y no se atrevía a mencionar.  
El miedo, aquella sensación poderosa que solo existía como un nombre, un dato, un conocimiento remoto…. tabú, eso era, algo que no debía existir entre los guerreros Zentradi.  
Y sin embargo estaba aflorando allí mismo, en el centro mismo del poder de toda la raza Zentradi.

 

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido si, pero aquello no podía durar demasiado tiempo. Los latidos de la gigantesca mole de cables y bultos no se había detenido. Su misma presencia era la prueba irrefutable de que su tiempo había llegado a su fin. Las Meltrans se separaron al fin y se miraron una a la otra como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.   
Virya fue la primera en hablar tras haberse secado las lágrimas con la manga de su traje de vuelo. —No te abandonaré. —dijo sujetando las manos de su compañera. —Pase lo que pase te prometo que permaneceré a tu lado. —Tal vez… tal vez algo de ti permanezca en tu nueva forma, si es asi quiero luchar junto a ti.  
Maya asintió y dejó que Virya secara sus lágrimas. La joven respiró profundamente y tomó coraje. —Yo tampoco la olvidaré Capitán. —dijo. —No se se como, no lo se realmente pero… de alguna forma voy a seguir a su lado… lo… lo intentare.  
—No, prometemelo. —dijo Virya. —Es una orden.  
Maya se rió y aquella manifestación extraña de alegría hizo que el propio Breka-Nel bajara la mirada hacia ellas, preguntándose qué rayos había sido aquello.  
—Sí Señor. —contestó la joven poniéndose rápidamente de pie. —Una Almirante no puede desobedecer la orden de una Capitán. —respondió tendiendo la mano hacia Virya.  
La guerrera tomó la mano de la joven y se levantó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Aquel extraño momento atemporal había pasado, la actividad pareció resumirse alrededor de las Meltran en cuanto volvieron a su sitio al lado del Archivista Exedore quien no había apartado la vista de las dos guerreras mientras duró su despedida.  
Un neblina de vapores rosados había cubierto lentamente el piso de la plataforma de modo que ahora parecía que el pequeño grupo de Zentradis caminaba sobre una nube gigante, en cuyo mismo centro surgía aquel monstruoso huevo rodeado de máquinas y tuberías.   
Exedore dirigió una mirada de reproche a la veterana guerrera en cuanto esta se puso a su lado. —Eso fue…. peculiar. —dijo con su habitual estilo de elegir la palabra más adecuada.  
Virya se encogió de hombros y ante la sorpresa de Maya colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del Zentran. Increíblemente el diminuto Archivista no reaccionó ante la extraña muestra de cordialidad.  
—Voy a extrañarlo a usted también… creo. —reconoció la Meltran retirando la mano de la abultada cabeza.   
—Somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba. —reconoció Exedore suspirando profundamente mientras agachaba la cabeza. —Es una pena que las circunstancias no hayan previsto que nos conociéramos mejor. Estoy seguro que de haber sido diferentes las cosas nuestras capacidades hubieran sido una enorme ventaja para la flota de Dortrad-Jen…  
—De haber sido diferentes las cosas ahora estaríamos muertos. —respondió la guerrera.  
Exedore asintió. —Por supuesto. —dijo.  
Maya se adelantó un paso y miró al Zentran con curiosidad. —¿Archivista Exedol?  
Exedol levantó la vista hacia la joven guerrera. —¿Sí, excelencia?  
—¿Usted también puede derramar lágrimas?  
El desorientado Archivista abrió la boca mientras su cabeza temblaba violentamente, al parecer tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta de Maya, no obstante la profunda voz de Breka-Nel interrumpió aquella búsqueda exhaustiva de datos.  
—Prepárense para entrar a las vainas. —dijo Breka-Nel mientras su enorme figura se movía alrededor de la plataforma. —El proceso de transferencia debe ser iniciado de inmediato.

 

Maya y Exedore dieron un paso al frente mientras desprendían los agarres de sus respectivas vestiduras. En unos instantes ambos quedaron completamente desnudos mientras remolinos de niebla rosada se enroscaban entre las piernas.  
Virya contempló a las dos figuras asombrada. Eran tan desiguales una de la otra, como si se tratara de dos especies completamente diferentes. El esbelto cuerpo de Maya, bañado en la brillante luz clara que irradiaba de las alturas y le daba a su piel un tono lechoso era completamente opuesto al pálido y arrugado cuerpo de Exedol, quien se encontraba ahora encorvado sobre sus raquiticas piernas, ya desprovisto del soporte que la rígida túnica le otorgaba.   
Pero eran Zentradis, apenas diferentes caras de la misma moneda y, como ella, partes de un todo que existía solo para un propósito que estaba mas allá de su forma física.  
Ella, más que nadie lo sabía muy bien. Sabía lo que era ser varias partes de un todo. Comprendía que, en el fondo, nadie podía sentirse completamente entero sin otros que lo complementaran y, en su caso, esos otros habían sido sus personalidades interiores durante todos sus ciclos de continuos combates en la flota de Dortrad-Jen, pero solo tras haber perdido a su escuadrón y haber conocido a esos dos… si, realmente ahora comprendía lo que Exedore y Maya significaban para ella.  
El Archivista había hablado de circunstancias ¿Pero acaso esa palabra podría resumir todas las experiencias, todas las situaciones y elecciones que Virya había tenido que afrontar desde que saliese de su vaina de entrenamiento en cuanto fué despertada al servicio de su flota? ¿Era posible que semejante camino hubiese desembocado en aquella situación de otra forma?  
La guerrera sacudió la cabeza. No, claro que no. Estaban frente a la culminación de algo en lo cual Virya nunca había tenido una verdadera posibilidad de modificar en lo más mínimo.   
Ella los había llevado hasta allí y a cambio ellos le habían dado un propósito.  
Virya dió un paso al frente y extendió las dos manos hacia sus compañeros. Ambos comprendieron el gesto y cada uno se tomó de una mano de la guerrera antes de avanzar hacia las vainas de transferencia.  
Breka-Nel observó la escena en silencio y siguió con la mirada los movimientos de los tres Zentradi a medida que se acercaban al enorme embrión palpitante. Una vez frente a las cápsulas Virya abrazó a Maya solo un momento, pero con una fuerza que sorprendió hasta a la propia Meltran.  
—Cumple con tu deber, Maya. —Susurró Virya. —Y recuerda tu promesa.  
La joven asintió pero ninguna lágrima asomó en sus brillantes ojos. Ahora era una guerrera a punto de cumplir su última misión, no había lugar para lágrimas.  
—Sí Capitán. —exclamó haciendo el saludo Meltrán.  
Maya se recostó en la vaina mientras jirones de niebla escapaban del interior del aparato Virya estiró la mano y tomando la manija de la puerta la cerró con un movimiento mecánico. El interior de la vaina se iluminó permitiendo ver a la Meltran que estaba dentro a pesar de la opacidad del grueso cristal. Maya parecía tan pequeña ahí dentro…  
Sin darse cuenta ambas guerreras habían apoyado su mano sobre el cristal en un último gesto de despedida. Podían haber estado asi por horas pero Exedore tiró de las ropas de la guerrera en evidente estado de nerviosismo.  
—Capitán….  
Virya retiró la mano y comprendió el porqué del nerviosismo del Zentran. Breka-Nel los estaba mirando con una expresión de perplejidad absoluta.   
—Vamos.  
Exedore y Virya se dirigieron hacia la otra vaina. Era mas pequeña que la otra y parecía ser de una tecnología completamente diferente. El interior no estaba acolchado con esa especie de espuma similar al interior de las cámaras de sueño o recuperación, las paredes de la vaina estaban tapizadas de pequeñas protuberancias redondeadas, cada una con un pequeño filamento luminoso que sobresalia del extremo.  
—No se ve muy cómodo. —dijo Virya mirando el interior del aparato.  
Exedore sopló disgustado. —Claro que no se ve cómodo, es mi cabeza la que va a recibir todo el tratamiento, mi cuerpo no es importante.  
Sin esperar que el Zentran lo solicitase Virya levantó el pequeño cuerpo en el aire y lo depositó dentro del aparato de la forma menos brusca que pudo lograr.   
Exedore quedó boca arriba, recostado sobre aquella especie de cama de bultos y de inmediato una serie de tentáculos y cables rodearon su enorme cráneo protuberante.  
—Es la despedida, supongo. —dijo Virya mirando como la cabeza del Archivista casi desaparecía bajo los cables y aparatos que la habían atrapado fuertemente.  
Exedore no podia hablar, su boca había quedado paralizada y una baba verde se escapaba entre los grises labios… pero sus ojos estaban brillantes y miraron fijamente a la guerrera en cuanto esta cerró la puerta.

 

Estaba hecho.

 

—Misión cumplida. —se dijo Virya alejándose de aquella cosa palpitante. Finalmente había dejado atrás los restos de su antigua vida: su flota, su escuadrón, sus camaradas… Maya.  
Breka-Nel pareció reaccionar a la presencia de Virya en ese momento y se inclinó en toda su altura sobre la plataforma.  
—Capitán Virya.  
La Meltran se detuvo al instante e hizo el saludo meltran llevándose el puño al pecho. —Si Excelencia. —respondió mirando hacia lo alto, hacia la imponente figura holográfica de aquel poderoso ser.  
—Ahora está usted bajo mi mando. He revisado los reportes del Archivista Exedore y concuerdo en que sus habilidades son, en efecto, extraordinarias. Queda ascendida al rango de Comandante y tendrá una escuadra de naves a su mando. Preséntese de inmediato en los astilleros del sector ocho para iniciar los preparativos logísticos pertinentes.

 

Mientras Breka-Nel asi hablaba, un enorme agujero circular se había formado en la plataforma frente a Virya donde la niebla comenzó a caer lentamente por los bordes del mismo. Una enorme sombra surgió de las profundidades al cabo de unos segundos y tras elevarse varios metros por sobre los vapores que se arremolinaban alrededor quedó iluminada por las luces blancas del techo.

 

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa. Había dejado atrás una historia y ahora otra había comenzado a desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. La guerrera apretó los puños; en realidad no había cambiado nada. Su vida seguía estado atada a las órdenes y caprichos de sus superiores. Asi habia sido siempre  
Así era como debía ser.  
Su Rau Rojo brillaba como la sangre fresca, su cabina abierta proyectaba una sombra oscura que ocultaba el interior de la armadura como unas enormes fauces abiertas de par en par.  
Virya bajó la mano del pecho y se encaminó lentamente a su máquina de guerra, tomando apenas conciencia de la vida que estaba abandonando y la que estaba naciendo frente a ella.  
No había vuelto la vista atrás en ningún momento, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo en cuanto hubo saltado dentro de la cabina. Por entre los tenues jirones de humo se podían ver las cápsulas a los pies de aquella monstruosidad latente. Los vidrios eran iluminados por dentro con sucesivos resplandores escarlata. Virya apartó la vista y cerró la cabina para no ver semejante espectáculo.  
La oscuridad la envolvió con su familiar atmósfera de intimidad. Aunque Virya sabía que era una sensación momentánea, esos pocos segundos de calma fueron un verdadero oasis para su convulsionada mente.  
La pantalla frente a sus ojos se encendió y una interfaz extraña cubrió con docenas de nuevos datos y canales de comunicación las imágenes que se proyectaban a escasos palmos de su rostro. Breka-Nel no solo le había dado el mando de una escuadra completa. Ahora también disponía de las herramientas necesarias para ello.  
Virya suspiró y movió sus piernas. La armadura se elevó por sobre la plataforma dejando un remolino de niebla tras sí.


	99. Chapter 99

Había sido una suerte que el VF-19 estuviese embarcado en el contenedor en modo robot o de otro modo Will no hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión.  
El sistema de alerta del caza se activó en el preciso momento que las cabezas de guerra estallaron sobre las paredes de metal enviando trozos de metralla moldeada a través del acero como si fuera papel maché. La barrera defensiva se desplegó tan rápidamente que la diferencia de presión en el interior y exterior fue explosivamente igualada en una fracción de segundo.  
Will tenía las manos sobre los controles de potencia y palanca de mando así que su reacción inmediata fue la de sujetarse fuertemente de ellas mientras la onda de choque lo aplastaba contra el asiento.  
Lo siguiente que pasó fue toda la interfaz visual de la cabina activándose simultáneamente por lo que Will pronto se vió como flotando entre nubes de humo y restos de chatarra que salían disparados en todas direcciones.  
—Mierda mierda mierda mierda! —gritó en todas las direcciones mientras giraba la cabeza tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Las alarmas sonaban por toda la cabina, el sistema de amenazas había registrado las emisiones hostiles que en esos momentos estaban centradas en la zona afectada por la explosión.  
—MIERDAAAAAAAA!  
Will giró la palanca de potencia y pasó a modo caza. El cambio solo demoró un segundo, mucho más rápido de lo que sucedía en las simulaciones de combate ¿Pero acaso no estaba en algo mas avanzado que los viejos VF-1? Sin detenerse a pensarlo, aplicó toda la potencia a la palanca que sujetaba fuertemente con su mano izquierda.  
Nunca había sentido una fuerza de aceleración semejante.  
Su cuerpo quedó aplastado contra el asiento mientras el sistema de anulación inercial aumentaba la repulsión gravitacional de su espalda para contrarrestar las peligrosas fuerzas G que casi dejaron sin aire el pecho del joven.   
El VF-19 salió disparado de la nube de desechos en medio de un resplandor rojizo.

 

\----------------------------------

 

—Pero que mier-  
El resplandor tomó por sorpresa al grupo de piratas, quienes comenzaron a gritar y a maldecir en varios dialectos humano y Zentradi indiscriminadamente.  
—Cierren el culo malditos bastardos! —gritó el líder mientras aceleraba al máximo los propulsores de su armadura. —Tres y Cuatro conmigo, el resto desplieguese en dos grupos y atrapen esa cosa.  
El resto de los soldados salió disparados tras la misteriosa nave mientras quien estaba a cargo abría un enlace de comunicaciones con la armadura que estaba a su lado.  
—¿De donde mierda ha salido esor? ¿Como…? —preguntó uno de ellos en cuanto en enlace estuvo en línea.  
—De dentro de ese contenedor, no cabe la menor duda. —El Zentran siguió atentamente con la mirada los movimientos que perseguidores y perseguido hacían mientras se alejaban. —Algo falló. —dijo. —Algo en el plan del Jefe no salió como debía salir… y ahora esto.  
El grupo de tres armaduras se acercó hasta lo que parecía una pieza de equipo montada sobre una estructura de tubos ensamblada precariamente. Era lo que parecía ser restos de la cabina de una nave, probablemente un transporte de tipo civil pero habían desmontado por completo el interior y una maraña de cables salía por los agujeros donde debían ir los cristales para conectarse a una especie de vaina oxidada que recordaba vagamente la forma de un cigarro alargado.  
—Ustedes dos protejan el trineo. —dijo el líder del escuadrón seis señalando el equipo. —Si algo le llega a pasar tendremos el mismo destino que los pobres diablos del escuadrón cuatro.  
Acto seguido se alejó en la dirección del alboroto que estaban montando sus hombres mientras perseguían a la misteriosa nave.  
Fijar la computadora de blancos sobre el escurridizo caza demoró varios intentos. El Zentran no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al descubrir la razón.  
—¡Mierda! —masculló mientras golpeaba la pantalla frente a él, donde el perfil de la nave era claramente identificable a pesar de lo borrosa de la imagen en movimiento. —¿Que hace un VF-19 ahí afuera?.  
Los materiales compuestos de la aeronave intrusa hacían que el bloqueo de la computadora se perdiera cada vez que esta hacia un giro particularmente brusco, en todo caso las emisiones del motor eran relativamente fáciles de seguir por los receptores de imagen del sistema de seguimiento. Definitivamente no escaparía.  
Era endiabladamente rápida. Los Battle Suits apenas podían acercarse durante breves periodos de tiempo pero no podían competir con la increíble aceleración del VF. Además el radio de giro de esas toberas vectoriales era insano, las estelas de plasma que dejaban tras si formaban espirales que, por momentos, parecían ángulos de tan cerrados los giros de la aeronave… una verdadera locura.  
Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del experimentado Zentran era la actitud del piloto. No había abierto fuego ni una sola vez desde que su escondite estallara por los aires. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Jugando con ellos? No había dado órdenes de derribar al aparato y es algo que sus muchachos tenían en cuenta, se limitaban a perseguir a la intrusa tratando de encerrarla y evitar que escape, aunque a decir verdad no se veía ninguna clase de vaina de Salto Fold equipada sobre el fuselaje…  
El líder sonrió. Esa aeronave no tenía capacidad de salto y tarde o temprano caería en su poder. Ojalá pudiera capturarla intacta, su Jefe probablemente lo recompensaria enormemente por capturar una nave de tan excelentes características…. mierda, hasta incluso podría considerar micronizarse para volarla el mismo…  
El VF-19 cambió de rumbo de forma tan repentina que no le dió tiempo a reaccionar. Su boca apenas se había abierto por la sorpresa cuando el caza ya había pasado como un relámpago junto a él y el resplandor del cañón lanzó destellos de fuego en los cristales de su armadura.  
—¡HIJO DE PUTA!  
Las armaduras que estaban guardando el trineo tampoco reaccionaron al repentino ataque del enemigo. La primera ráfaga de disparos impactó de lleno en el pecho de la armadura de la izquierda y ni siquiera había comenzado a estallar cuando la siguiente andanada arrancó un brazo y parte del tórax de su compañera.  
Los gritos de rabia de los piratas saturaron las comunicaciones locales. En apenas un segundo el espacio se llenó de centenares de estelas mientras los misiles abandonaban los compartimentos de las cuatro armaduras que se lanzaron en pos del sorpresivo atacante.

 

Will finalmente había comprendido lo que debía hacer.  
Había estado casi paralizado durante su milagroso escape, pero aquella sensación de terror había dado paso a una especie de frenesí que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca. ¿Era otro sueño? ¿Seguía estando dentro de aquella caja de metal rodeado por el perfume desconocido?  
No, claro que no, todo era real, peligrosamente real.  
Había mantenido la calma mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía. Sabía que necesitaba entender su situación antes de decidirse a hacer algo. ¿Quienes eran esas armaduras? ¿Zentradis salvajes? La respuesta no tardó en llegar en cuanto las distancias se acortaron y el juego del gato y el ratón empezó a desarrollarse entre ellos.  
Un Zentradi salvaje hubiese disparado de inmediato, estas armaduras lo estaban persiguiendo con la intención de atraparlo, no había otra explicación posible.  
Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la Río Grande ¿Donde mierda estaban todos? A medida que maniobraba su nave para esquivar a sus perseguidores no había dejado de buscar en los alrededores alguna señal del carguero y sus ocupantes.  
Nada, en los alrededores solo estaban ellos y los restos de los containers. ¿Habían destruido a la Rio? No era posible, hubiese visto los restos de la misma forma que la computadora había localizado y resaltado aquella especie de transporte ruinoso en el que con seguridad habían llegado esos piratas allí.  
Piratas, eso era lo que eran.  
Will conocía historias espeluznantes que se contaban sobre las regiones del espacio que estaban en manos de enormes bandas de forajidos, tanto Humanos como Zentradis, que asolaban las rutas comerciales y hacían presa de toda nave que osara adentrarse fuera de las rutas de patrullas de la NUNS.  
El increíble tamaño de la galaxia hacía prácticamente imposible para el Gobierno Unificado el mantener las zonas libres de la amenaza que estos grupos de individuos representaban para los viajeros espaciales y las noticias de la Galaxy Network solían incluir semanalmente los informes sobre los daños que provocaban durante sus ataques.

 

De todas las bandas de piratas que asolaban la Galaxia, los Zentradis rebeldes eran los más peligrosos.   
La exposición a la Cultura era una probada forma de reprimir la violencia intrínseca de estos seres creados para la guerra, pero los efectos de este Shock Cultural no eran siempre del todo efectivo ante los soldados más violentos y sanguinarios. Rebeliones y levantamientos habían surgido a lo largo de toda la expansión de la raza humana tras la Primera Guerra Espacial y se había cobrado cientos de miles de vidas, tanto de civiles como de los soldados que intentaron detener las insurrecciones. El frenesí de combate de los Zentradis era algo pavoroso de por sí, pero al introducir la Cultura humana en su forma de luchar los resultados podían ser verdaderamente catastróficos. Alcohol, drogas y otros estimulantes químicos y mentales crearon estragos entre aquellos que rechazaron la paz humana. La simple violencia de los Zentradi no era nada comparada a la crueldad, el egoísmo y la búsqueda de riquezas que esta nueva “clase” de alienígenas abrazó como su propia cultura. La piratería pronto se convirtió en su nueva forma de vida.  
Y esto los hacía aún más peligrosos e impredecibles.  
No era extraño que los comerciantes espaciales de las regiones de la periferia sufrieran un ataque pirata una o dos veces al año…. las distancias fuera del área de influencia directa de la NUNS se medían en decenas de años luz de distancia y había zonas por las que nunca había pasado una patrulla de vigilancia antes, por lo que las bandas que se dedicaban al crimen proliferaban a sus anchas. La mayoría de los comerciantes que habían sufrido esta clase de ataques lo tomaban como un riesgo intrínseco de su profesión y, salvo el mal momento (además de todo el papeleo posterior con la aseguradora) las cosas no pasaban a mayores. Los Piratas humanos generalmente se atenían a un código de conducta bastante simple: danos la carga y puedes irte en paz. Esta especie de común arreglo era frecuente en la frontera y, en definitiva, beneficiaba a ambas partes: el comerciante soltaba uno o dos contenedores para ponerse a salvo y el pirata obtenia algo sin exponerse a un combate o un abordaje fallido.   
Esto no era así con los Zentradis rebeldes, la mayoría de los encuentros terminaba con la muerte de los comerciantes y la destrucción de todo lo que los salvajes gigantes no pudieran llevar con ellos.  
¿Estaba Will ante esa clase de monstruos?   
Si la respuesta era positiva, luchar era la única salida que le quedaba. Aún estando en inferioridad númerica sabía que estaba a los mandos de una nave que valía por, al menos, una docena de esas armaduras. El problema claro es que el propio Will no estaba a la altura de aquella nave maravillosa.  
Eso no era un videojuego o una simulación de Tass, aquello era la realidad y esos misiles que se enroscaban a su alrededor y trataban de volarlo en mil pedazos eran la prueba de ello. Atacar primero había sido la acción adecuada.  
Sabia que tenia la ventaja de la velocidad mientras mantuviera la distancia, el VF-19 podia moverse con una agilidad asombrosa pero el cuerpo de Will estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. En más de una oportunidad la sensación de estar a punto de perder el conocimiento lo embargó mientras aplicaba las maniobras para contrarrestar el efecto de las fuerzas G en su propio cuerpo. Un mal movimiento de la palanca de mandos y acabaría desmayado y a completo merced de esos tipo.  
Will no permitiría que lo capturasen vivo.  
Habia esquivado la mayoría de los misiles y solo quedaban unos pocos lo suficientemente cerca para ser una amenaza inmediata. Sopesó la posibilidad de desplegar el modo Gerwalk para abatirlos con el Gunpod pero eso le haría perder velocidad y tenía a cuatro armaduras pisandole sus talones. Los Battle Suits Zentradi eran armaduras de ataque duro, equipadas con armas de grueso calibre, ideales para la batalla CQC y el cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso cada uno de esos robots tenía un maldito cañón triple de repetición montado a un lado del torso, no eran enemigos para ser tomados a la ligera.  
Pero lo más peligrosos eran los cañones que tenían en cada uno de los brazos, esos cañones eran los que no dejaban de escupir fuego contra Will y su ágil pero relativamente frágil nave. Si uno de esos disparos lo alcanzaba no estaba seguro que tanto podría resistir el blindaje del VF-19.  
Y luego estaba aquella armadura, la que se mantenía a un lado, como si observara sin perderse detalle de todo lo que pasaba. ¿Y si aquel era el líder del escuadrón pirata? ¿No había cometido Will un error fatal al destruir primero los blancos más oportunos que tuvo delante? Ojalá hubiese destruido esa armadura al principio, le daba muy mala espina su pasividad en el combate.  
Una alarma de la computadora lo alertó que estaba en la línea de fuego de uno de los perseguidores. Will pisó con fuerza los pedales a la vez que giraba con violencia hacia la derecha mientras los disparos trazaron brillantes líneas a pocos metros de su cabina.  
Las fuerzas G volvieron a aplastarlo mientras toda la estructura del caza temblaba violentamente a medida que los motores rugían para compensar el cambio de curso. Había estado cerca y ahora…  
—¡Mierda! —gritó Will  
Una de las armaduras se había abierto también hacia la derecha y tras hacer un tonel se había puesto casi frente a frente. Will pudo ver el destello de los cañones del torso y brazos cuando dispararon simultáneamente hacia la nave que se abalanzaba a toda velocidad.  
No había tiempo para cambiar de curso, solo quedaba atacar.  
Y Will atacó.  
Moviendo la palanca de potencia hacia arriba inició el cambio a modalidad Gerwalk. Había una razón verdaderamente práctica en esa maniobra y era que, por un instante, todo el centro de masa del Caza cambiaba repentinamente al desplegarse las piernas bajo el fuselaje. El vector de potencia también sufrió un cambio abrupto y en una fracción de segundo todo el impulso de los dos reactores había cambiado casi ciento ochenta grados.  
Pero más allá de lo desconcertante de la maniobra para el piloto enemigo, el objetivo era detener la lluvia de disparos con la mayor cantidad posible de blindaje que, en el caso del VF-19, estaba en el escudo que se desplegaba sobre su brazo izquierdo.  
Eso hizo, girando todo el avión hacia la derecha de modo que el brazo con el escudo recibiera todo el fuego enemigo mientras su Gunpod se desplegaba, algo más lentamente, en la mano derecha.  
Los resplandores esmeraldas estallaron sobre el escudo mientras la barrera de punto defensivo absorbia la energía de los proyectiles y la disipaba hacia el espacio circundante ante el asombro y frustración del Zentradi, quien levantó nuevamente ambos brazos para disparar una segunda ráfaga. Para ese entonces el GU-15 de Will ya estaba apuntando a la cabeza de la armadura.  
Hubo un fogonazo amarillo y de pronto una explosión de algo rojo en el sitio donde antes estuviera la cabeza de la armadura. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que Will apenas tuvo de tiempo de volver a cambiar a modo caza antes que las piernas de su nave chocaran contra los restos del desgraciado Zentradi que aún movía brazos y piernas en una especie de rictus grotesco.  
Los disparos de las restantes tres armaduras llovieron sobre él mientras escapaba a toda velocidad. Esos pocos segundos enzarzado en combate habían sido suficientes para que los demás enemigos se le echaran encima. Will esquivó los disparos lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que su suerte se estaba acabando. No podría soportar es clase de castigo por mucho más tiempo.  
Tenía a dos armaduras casi encima de él cuando recordó que podía usar el cañón láser de la cabeza sin necesidad de desplegarlo primero. Los VF-1 tenían de esos mismos cañones pero desplegados en la parte inferior del fuselaje, en cambio el VF-19 lo tenía en la parte superior y podían dispararse hacia atrás incluso en modo caza.  
No podía darse el lujo de apuntar de tan concentrado que estaba con las maniobras evasivas. Will simplemente apretó el gatillo de disparo secundario y laser escupió varias ráfagas hacia las dos armaduras que lo seguían a escasos veinte metros de distancia.  
Ninguno de los disparos dio en el blanco pero el ataque sorprendió a los Zentradis quienes se abrieron violentamente a ambos lados mientras Will hacía un giro en espiral y se alejaba a toda velocidad, ganando algo de distancia en el proceso.

 

El Zentradi lider del escuadron habia visto lo suficiente.  
—Es solo un novato. —masculló mientras extendía el brazo derecho de su armadura.  
A diferencia de los demás Battle Suits, la armadura líder tenía un aditamento extra en el brazo derecho: Se trataba de un largo cañón de energía, similar a los que los Q-Rau llevan montados sobre el fuselaje y utilizaban para atacar a distancia con mortal precisión.  
Solo una vez un desgraciado Zentran había hecho un comentario gracioso sobre aquella arma de Meltran, pero luego de haber experimentado el poder del arma en su propia cabeza no había vuelto a mencionar el tema… ni ningún otro miembro del escuadrón seis por cierto.  
Había estado observando atentamente los movimientos de aquel caza desde que comenzara esa absurda carrera. Quien estuviese tras los mandos de aquella máquina definitivamente no era un piloto de combate. Casi que parecía uno de esos videojuegos de salón que se jugaban en pantallas holográficas….  
El cañón comenzó a calentarse a medida que el proyectil y el sistema de empuje se cargaban previo al disparo. No se trataba de una verdadera arma de energía sinó de un cañón de rieles que disparaba un proyectil de uranio empobrecido a casi veinte kilómetros por segundo.   
Un impacto directo de esa cosa bastaba para arruinarle el dia a cualquiera. Especialmente a mosquitos irritantes como el que volaba ahí afuera.  
La computadora desplegó una pantalla de video desde el receptor de puntería del arma y el Zentran esperó el momento adecuado mientras sonreía confiado.  
El VF-19 repetía los mismos movimientos una y otra vez. Luego de cada voltereta y ruedo lateral venía un cambio abrupto hacia la izquierda o derecha, siempre intercalando la maniobra contraria con rigurosa puntualidad. Era un clásico error de novato; para evitar los efectos de las fuerzas G el piloto plicaba giros intercalados para mantener un equilibrio constante sobre la aceleración.   
Y eso sería su perdición. Tras un giro particularmente violento era garantizado que el VF giraría en la dirección contraria para que las fuerzas de inercia se igualaran, momento en el cual su pequeño bebé dejaria un enorme agujero en medio de esa bonito fuselaje dorado y negro.  
El sistema de apuntado terminó de calibrar los indices de radiación y polvo estelar y presentó ante la pantalla la retícula de resolución de disparo. El control habia pasado a manual y el Zentradi se relamió mientras se inclinaba sobre la brillante pantalla que teñia de azul el pequeño interior de su cabina. Calibró la distancia máxima a treinta kilometros y esperó pacientemente a que el caza entrara en el rango de ataque cosa que no tardó demasiado en suceder.

 

Will, mientras tanto, ignoraba todo esto y trataba frenéticamente de posicionarse tras una de las armaduras para intentar derribarla de alguna forma. Los tres enemigos eran más lentos que su caza variable, pero sabían mantenerse fuera del alcance de las armas de Will, siempre tratando de rodearlo y flanquearlo en cuanto la nave cambiaba de rumbo y elegía una presa. Will comprendió que era inútil seguir con esa estrategia, debía hacer algo diferente, algo inesperado.  
Una distracción.  
Se zambulló en picada y se dirigió hacia uno de los contactos pasivos que la computadora había registrado y mantenido en la pantalla del radar todo ese tiempo. En cuanto sus perseguidores se dieron cuenta del verdadero objetivo de su presa gritaron una serie de maldiciones y dejaron de lado todo tipo de trabajo en equipo para lanzarse a toda velocidad a la vez que disparaban frenéticamente sus armas hacia el ágil caza.  
Will disparó dos misiles y cambió directamente a modo battroid, haciendo que el VF-19 girase como un trompo mientras los impulsores vectoriales cambiaban rápidamente el vector de velocidad para compensar el repentino cambio de actitud de la nave.   
—¡A ver qué les parece esto! —gritó Will disparando su gunpod al grupo de armaduras que se abalanzó sobre él en medio de los gritos de rabia de los Zentradis.  
Solo un par de los disparos dieron en el blanco y Will no se detuvo a evaluar los daños que había causado, simplemente volvió a pasar a modo caza y se lanzó contra la armadura solitaria que se encontraba a menos de veinticinco kilómetros de distancia.  
A su espalda el Trineo con la unidad FOLD explotó en mil pedazos mientras los tres Battle Suits Zentradi giraban lentamente para volver a la persecución, sedientos de sangre y venganza por el destino fatal al que acababan de haber sido condenados.  
—Hijo de mil putas. —gruño el líder escupiendo una flema amarillenta—Ojalá te atragantes con esto. —dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo.  
Momentum, asi le había dicho Amanda sobre la clase de energía que debía aprovechar a la hora de atacar frente a frente a un enemigo en curso de colisión directa. La velocidad del VF-19 se añadía a la aceleración inicial de los misiles al momento de lanzarse y eso contribuía a aumentar la fuerza y alcance del ataque. Que después la vieja no dijera que no había aprendido nada útil de ella.   
Will disparó todos los misiles de su nave y se emocionó al ver el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Nunca había visto algo más hermoso que eso.  
La boca del cañón enemigo escupió el proyectil a una velocidad tan alta que fué apenas un relámpago a los ojos de Will. Al fin y al cabo el proyectil podía recorrer la distancia que los separaba en menos de un segundo.

 

Will solo vió un par de chispas a escasos metros del cristal de su cabina antes que esta se resquebrajara en mil pedazos.


	100. Chapter 100

Green percibió claramente cuando Red volvió a la Colonia.   
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Ocho? ¿Diez horas? Era extraño decirlo pero Green sentía que lo que había sucedido por la mañana formaba parte de otro tiempo, de un capítulo pasado que de alguna forma se había cerrado al explorar el contenido de aquella misteriosa caja.  
Oh si, aquello la había cambiado. ¿Cómo podría una simple pieza de código alterar en forma tan drástica toda su percepción de la realidad? Era como si nada de lo que hubiese aprendido en el pasado la hubiera preparado para enfrentar aquel conocimiento.  
Pero Green estaba familiarizada con aprender cosas nuevas todos los días… aquello no podía ser del todo diferente.  
Así que aprendió todo lo que pudo y ahora estaba allí, en lo más alto de la Colonia, en aquella pasarela de metal donde La joven Tass y el Teniente Glenn pasaran aquel momento tan romántico al mediodía.  
Green sabía perfectamente quién (¿que?) era ella. Siempre lo había sabido y aquel conocimiento era parte de su misma existencia, pero había algo más… algo que consideró importante experimentar por sí misma.  
Green no tenía historia, no tenía pasado. Si, había registros de la primera vez que su base de datos se había iniciado y de las primeras cosas que Tass había incorporado a su matriz de aprendizaje… pero de alguna forma ese no habia sido su comienzo, habia algo mas cuya existencia sólo podía deducir por los comentarios de Tass y de Ralph...  
Aquella llave que Red le había enseñado… era algo muy poderoso. No sólo había abierto aquella misteriosa caja, también había abierto todas las cerraduras de la Colonia. ¿También podría abrir una puerta al pasado? ¿A la Historia?  
Todo estaba abierto y a su alcance, como si ella fuera uno de los árboles que brotaban allá abajo en el parque y sus cientos de ramas se extendieran entre los tubos y vigas del techo… incluso más allá, a través de las paredes, las cubiertas y los módulos que componian los sectores de la enorme nave.  
Y más allá.  
Vió (¿Sintió?) Las naves que se acercaban. Eran muchas. ¿Una flota? Se movían silenciosamente, sin emitir ninguna clase de radiación o señal electromagnética… parecía que solo compartían un pequeño y directo enlace entre ellas.  
Y Green podía sentirlas a todas, hojas lejanas en las partes más lejanas de aquella red de conexiones nuevas que la llave de Red había provisto.  
Vió a La Río Grande a la cabeza de aquella flota. Parecía estar en problemas, con sus balizas de emergencia encendidas y transmitiendo en bucle ¿Le habría pasado algo al viejo Gray? ¿Y a Mike? ¿Y a Will, que viajaba desde esa mañana dentro de aquel contenedor oscuro?  
Ojalá pudiera saber más sobre aquellos visitantes… al parecer la Colonia iba a llenarse de caras nuevas de un momento a otro.  
Red se ocultó en una de las maquinarias del hangar principal…. bueno, al menos lo intentó. Green podía verla con claridad a pesar de todas las capas de camuflaje de código que había tejido alrededor de ella. Era como si se envolviese en hilos de aire.

Sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, no era asunto de Green. Ahora había cosas más importantes para hacer.  
Como tener un cuerpo.  
Green tenía uno. Tal y como se lo había contado a Red aquella mañana, ella tenía un contenedor físico en cierta parte de la Colonia. Green no podía acceder a él, ni siquiera con sus nuevas conexiones “especiales”. Solo Ralph podía hacerlo.  
Ralph, aquel gigante de buen corazón que la protegía de todo mal. Green sabía que le debía mucho más que su vida. Aquel hombre había dado todo lo que tenía para estar con ella.  
Lamentablemente ella no tenía recuerdos o información sobre lo que había sido su vida antes de llegar a la Rainbow. Solo sabia que habia estado en un gran peligro y Ralph la había rescatado poniendo en riesgo su propia vida recibiendo una terrible herida que lo dejó al borde de la muerte.  
Pero ahora… ahora era diferente. Sintió que estaba lista para conocer su historia y quería hacer algo para saldar la deuda con Ralph, con él y con todo el resto de la Colonia que tan bien se había portado con ella.  
Pero primero necesitaba una forma de manifestarse ante ellos, una imagen, un avatar… algo más que solo su presencia en el espectro electromagnético de la Rainbow. Necesitaba su cuerpo y solo una persona lo conocía.  
Green buscó a Ralph y lo encontró en el enorme dique al que los muchachos que trabajaban junto a él llamaban “Las Barracas”. Era un lugar ruidoso, lleno de actividad y el sitio donde Ralph pasaba la mayor parte del día cuando no estaba en su camarote o en su jardín privado.   
Los Recolectores habían estado trabajando en algo hasta bien entrada la tarde y esto había llamado la atención de Green.  
Había una nave colgada de una de las grúas del dique. Green nunca la había visto dentro de la Colonia pero no le resultó difícil identificarla… de hecho, los datos sobre esa nave habían sido cargados en su base de datos hacia apenas unas horas por la propia Tass.   
Era un QF-4000, un Drone de uso militar completamente autónomo. ¿Había estado almacenado en la Colonia desde hacía mucho? Green había visto varias veces los inventarios del almacén principal y nunca había visto nada listado que se pareciera a eso. ¿Estaba escondido? Si era así, debía ser algo importante. Green quiso echar un vistazo más de cerca.  
En el dique había numerosas cámaras. De hecho cada aparato, grúa o equipo electrónico de las barracas contaba con al menos una o dos de ellas para operaciones remotas o en pocas condiciones de luz, así que no fué muy difícil buscar el ángulo adecuado.  
Entonces pudo ver como una nueva vía de acceso se abría para ella en cuanto Hal conectó su Pad de trabajo a una de las entradas de servicio del drone.  
Green no lo pensó dos veces y entró a aquella misteriosa nave en cuanto los sistemas cobraron vida y las computadoras de abordo se encendieron al unísono.  
Lo comprendió de inmediato. Tass había ingresado toda esa información a la base de datos de uso exclusivo para su programa de aprendizaje ¡Ella y Ralph querían que volase aquel avión! Green se sentía… ¿Excitada? ¿Contenta? Se le ocurrieron varias palabras pero de pronto una idea, un pensamiento se formó en ella y supo de inmediato que era la primera vez que lo tenía.  
Green ocultó la entrada de datos del Drone.  
¿Por qué? De pronto supo que era lo correcto. No quería que alguien más entrara en el sitio que Tass había preparado con tantos cuidados para ella, era una idea que simplemente había aparecido dentro de ella y Green no se planteó discutirlo consigo misma.  
No quería que Red entrara allí.  
La visitante era muy curiosa, pronto Green vió como los movimientos en las barracas atrajeron la atención de Red, quien investigó cuidadosamente todas las maquinarias y equipos del dique. Pero no pudo ver a Green, quien se mantenía escondida dentro del QF-4000 tras haber camuflado la entrada como un simple dispositivo controlador de una batería de litio.  
Red exploró el controlador falso que Green había colocado en la entrada del Pad de Hal y siguió su camino sin percibir nada extraño.  
Eso era… ¿Desconfianza? La palabra sonaba extraña, pero Green sabia que habia hecho lo que tenía que hacer.   
Zanjado ese asunto se puso a explorar aquel avión, activando cada cámara, cada sensor, desplegando la antena de comunicaciones (con cuidado de mantener en enlace camuflado de la curiosidad inquieta de Red) y hasta se dió el placer de mover las aletas y estabilizadores verticales de la nave.  
Le gustaba eso de poder mover partes de su ¿Cuerpo?, especialmente porque al hacerlo las miradas de los hombres que la observaban desde el andamio la hacían sentirse más… ¿Material? ¿Real?. Hasta Ralph la miraba de forma interesada.  
Otras cosas llamaron poderosamente su atención. Su capacidad de observación y análisis se había multiplicado casi exponencialmente. ¿Era por estar dentro de esa aeronave? Seguramente esa era la explicación más lógica. El caso es que estando ocupada en el análisis de todas las cosas nuevas que pasaban ante su curiosa mirada casi no se dió cuenta que los hombres culminaron con el trabajo y procedieron a abandonar las instalaciones.  
Green comprendió que aún no había hecho la tarea que se proponía hacer así que desconectó todos los sistemas sensibles del Drone y saltó hacia el Pad de Ralph, quien justo en ese momento atravesaba la compuerta de salida del enorme dique.  
A decir verdad, se sentía un poco culpable por meterse ahí dentro sin que el gigantesco obrero lo supiese, pero al fin y al cabo era para una buena obra, Green estuvo segura que no le molestaria en absoluto una vez que supiera sus verdaderas intenciones.  
Descubrió que Red también había estado husmeando dentro de los archivos y datos de Ralph y eso la puso de mal humor. (¿Mal humor? se preguntó curiosa. Eso era nuevo) En todo caso ya no estaba ahí y las huellas eran de hace varios días atrás. Al parecer lo que Red buscaba era mayormente claves, textos y mensajes. Esas cosas.  
Green buscaba una fotografía. Más específicamente, buscaba una holografía 3D que recordaba haber visto una vez que observó a Ralph reproducirla desde su Pad antes que el baño de aguas termales estuviera concluido.  
El gigante nunca había vuelto a proyectar aquella imagen y también habia removido todas las cámaras de seguridad de aquel jardin privado, pero Green dudaba que la hubiese borrado, seguro estaba en algún lugar dentro de sus archivos personales.  
La encontró en lo más profundo de sus archivos personales, tras una barrera de encriptación que no había escapado a la curiosidad de Red, pero esta no había hecho nada a la imagen y se había limitado a restaurar la protección original para no dejar huellas. Green copió la imagen y se retiró en silencio a su lugarcito especial en lo alto del parque colonial.  
No le resultó difícil encontrar un monitor cerca de la pasarela de mantenimiento. La vieja nave estaba llena de pantallas que también podrán proyectar imágenes holográficas hasta varios metros más allá de su lugar de emplazamiento. Green tomó el control de una de ellas y usando el acceso al archivo personal que acababa de copiar reprodujo la imagen en un pequeño espacio de la angosta pasarela.  
Frente a ella apareció una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano en lo que parecía ser un planeta de tipo terrestre. El holograma mostraba a las figuras de cuerpo completo a la vez que proyectaba de fondo una especie de escenografía de montañas y valles llenos de bosques y vegetación, pero sobre todo, varias turbinas de viento aparecian como congeladas en el tiempo mientras los enamorados no se quitaban los ojos de encima, hechizados por el momento de contemplación atemporal.  
Eran Ralph y Midori, conservados en aquel holograma tal y como se veían cuando se conocieron en el Planeta Eden casi diez años atrás. La imágen no era una verdadera fotografia, sinó un pequeño clip holográfico que inmediatamente comenzó reproducirse.  
Todos los procesos de Green se detuvieron al instante en que aquellos dos jovenes se besaron. Era como si aquella imagen fuera lo único que importara en ese momento.

\-------------------------------

 

Ralph aterrizó sobre la cubierta con un fuerte estampido mientras un profundo dolor recorrió su pecho. El golpe que había sufrido durante el incidente en El Campo no estaba del todo curado a pesar del poder sanador de la canción de Matt. Ralph maldijo en silencio y salió a la carrera en dirección a su puesto en el Dock uno del hangar principal.  
A medida que avanzaba en zigzag por entre las enormes pilas de maquinarias y materiales veía con claridad como el resto de las luces se encendían, no solo los enormes proyectores principales que colgaban del techo, también las luces de emergencia y faroles a cada lado de las enormes paredes de metal. Amanda estaba iluminando por completo la boca de la Rainbow.  
Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero una certeza era más fuerte que las demás; la Rio Grande era la única nave que había estado operando en las últimas horas. ¿Habían tenido ellos algún problema? Si asi fuera estaria en grandes aprietos, sin el transporte no podrían ejecutar una misión de rescate lo suficientemente rápido.  
Estaba llegando al pasillo que conectaba los dos enormes hangares de entrada y salida de naves cuando distinguió a lo lejos la silueta oscura del avión del Teniente Jim a solo unos cuantos centenares de metros, el gigante corrió hasta allí listo para dar una mano.  
Todo sucedió tan repentinamente que Ralph no tuvo conciencia de lo que había pasado. Su cuerpo fue repelido hacia atrás y cayó con un estruendo sobre el piso metálico del hangar.   
—¿Pero que mierda….?  
El gigante estaba aturdido y se incorporó lentamente mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza. Una enorme compuerta de acero se había elevado sorpresivamente a unos pocos pasos delante suyo y había golpeado de lleno contra ella en medio de su carrera por el hangar. Como si estuviera riéndose de él varias balizas y luces de precaución se encendieron alrededor de la barrera indicando su puesta en marcha.  
—Y ahora me avisas, hija de puta. —gruñó el gigante mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ponerse de pié. —¡Amanda! ¡Rebecca! ¿Que mierda está pasando en el Hangar Principal? Acabo de estrellarme contra una compuerta contenedora. ¿Me escuchan?  
Había una increíble cantidad de estática en el canal de comunicaciones, por entre todo el ruido y crujidos pudo escuchar la voz de Amanda.  
—¡Ralph! ¿Estas bien? Tass dice que todas las compuertas del sector cuatro al ocho se activaron automáticamente al detectar despresurización explosiva. ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?  
Ralph golpeó el puño contra el duro metal para descargar su frustración. —Nada ha estallado aquí abajo. —respondió. —¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?  
—Espera. —A pesar de todos los ruidos Ralph pudo escuchar las discusiones que las “Conejitas” estaban teniendo en el Puente.  
—¿Amanda? ¡Responde maldita sea! ¿Es una emergencia de verdad…? ¿Que...?  
La voz de Tass sonó en otro canal de las comunicaciones. —¡Ralph! ¿Estás bien? Te estoy viendo por el monitor en este momento, ten paciencia que todo el sistema de emergencia ha enloquecido de repente, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para sacarte de ahí dentro.  
El gigante giró la cabeza y vió que, en efecto, había quedado atrapado entre dos enormes compuertas de acero. Esas cosas podían ser elevadas desde el piso y sellar rápidamente lugares y áreas donde podría haber riesgo de explosiones, de forma que el daño quedase contenido en una zona reducida.   
—Maldita sea. —gruñó. ¿Cual es la emergencia?  
—La Rio Grande. —respondió la joven. —Han tenido un colapso de burbuja y estamos a la espera de determinar su ubicación precisa.  
Ralph volvió a golpear la pared con su enorme puño. —¡Mierda! —gritó.  
—Jim… es decir el Teniente Glenn está a punto de salir a buscarlos. —respondió la joven. —En cuanto Rebecca tenga las coordenadas precisas vamos a darle vectores para que pueda llegar hasta ellos…. espera.  
Una serie de crujidos se escuchó en la comunicación y el gigante temió que se cortara de un momento a otro, esas compuertas lo estaban aislando de casi cualquier tipo de comunicación exterior.  
—Hay fugas de memoria por todo el sistema de computo. —continuó diciendo la joven con la voz visiblemente alterada. —No sé qué fue lo que pasó pero estoy con apenas una fracción de las capacidades de control de todas las instalaciones…. dejame probar algo.  
Un estampido fue perfectamente audible en la compuerta que se había cerrado a sus espaldas.  
—He desacoplado la traba magnética pero las órdenes del motor me son rechazadas continuamente ¿Crees poder abrir la compuerta manualmente?  
Ralph se incorporó sobre la placa de metal y estiró los brazos hasta que pudo meter los dedos por la rendija que había aparecido sobre la puerta. —Lo intentaré. —dijo.  
Todavía estaba dolorido por la contusión pero no lo pensó dos veces; haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas tiró hacia abajo y valiéndose de toda su energía sumado al peso de su propio cuerpo, poco a poco obligó a la pesada compuerta a descender centimetro a centimetro.  
—¡Muévete hija de puta! —gritó el gigante mientras resoplaba por el esfuerzo.   
Tardó un buen rato en conseguir que la abertura se ensanchase lo suficiente para que su voluminoso cuerpo pudiera pasar por encima. Agotado se dejó caer del otro lado mientras una pila de tubos se sacudía y caía violentamente al ser golpeada por una de las piernas del gigante.  
—¡Estoy fuera! —gritó aunque sabía que no era necesario. —¿Está libre la ruta inferior por el depósito B?  
Tass se demoró unos segundos en responder. —Si, acabo de revisar las cámaras de la zona y está todo despejado.  
Ralph se puso de pié de un salto y se lanzó a la carrera hacia una de las rampas que descendía al nivel inferior. Tendría que dar todo un rodeo por debajo del hangar principal y volver a subir por una rampa similar del lado donde se encontraba el caza del piloto de la NUNS.  
La ruta que había tomado era amplia, usada para mover piezas y equipo entre ambos hangares sin necesidad de bloquear las operaciones cuando había que mover grandes cantidades de cosas de un lado a otro, el problema es que en el estado actual de la Raimbow no se utilizaba muy a menudo y prácticamente estaba llena a rebosar de materiales y carros de transporte detenidos a los lados de la vía principal. Raph no podía ir muy deprisa en semejante pasillo así que tuvo que avanzar con cuidado de no romper nada.  
—Hal, Nix. ¿Me reciben? —preguntó por su auricular mientras saltaba por encima de una enorme sección de tubería.  
—Te copiamos fuerte y claro. —respondió Hal. —Estamos en la bahía uno desde hace cinco minutos ¿Donde….?  
—Vía de acceso inferior, sector B.  
—¿El Metro? ¿Que carajo haces allí..? —preguntó Nix confundido.  
—Las compuertas contra explosiones del acceso 4 se cerraron por una falla, casi me aprten al medio cuando se levantaron frente a mi.  
Ambos operarios se quedaron callados sin saber que decir pero Ralph no quería perder tiempo.  
—Es la Río Grande. —dijo.  
—¿La Rio? ¿Que…?  
—Colapso de burbuja, es lo único que me dijo Tass, no se mas que eso asi que quiero que estemos preparados para todo ¿Me entendieron?  
—Sí jefe. —respondieron al unísono ambos hombres.  
—Quiero los dos recuperadores locales en las bahías uno y dos listos en treinta minutos. Usaremos los capturadores magnéticos para remolcar a La Río de ser necesario y quiero un dispersor de goma en caso que tengamos que lidiar con una fuga del reactor. Equipen el otro recuperador con cápsulas de salvataje y burbujas de contención., tal vez las necesitemos.  
—Entendido.  
—Llegaré en cinco minutos. ¿Está listo mi traje?  
—Andy lo está bajando en este momento. —respondió Nix.  
—Bien, notifiquenme si hay alguna novedad, llegaré pronto.  
Ralph cortó la comunicación y continuó avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a las luces que indicaban el fin de la vía y el inicio de la rampa hacia el nivel superior.

 

\-------------------------------

 

—¡Mensaje entrante! —anunció Rebecca casi con un grito. Tass y Amanda se sobresaltaron mientras giraban la cabeza en dirección al puesto de control de la operadora de comunicaciones.  
—Mensaje automático de emergencia… es la computadora de la Río Grande.  
—En pantalla. —dijo Amanda con un gesto de la mano.  
Las imágenes se desplegaron en la enorme pantalla y los datos fluyeron en varias cascadas de códigos e información.  
—Es la baliza de emergencia transmitiendo una señal en bucle. —dijo Tass poniéndose en pie.  
Amanda dió un paso al frente y señaló una parte de los datos. —¿Es información automática? ¿No fué enviada por Gray o Mike?  
Tass sacudió la cabeza. —No, es parte del procedimiento automático del sistema de emergencia.  
—¿Puedes analizar esos datos?  
Tass asintió mientras hacía un gesto con la mano y una copia de la pantalla se separó del holograma principal y voló hasta su terminal de datos.  
—Colapso de burbuja, fallo del sistema de flujo transdimensional y salida del reactor comprometida. El generador FOLD fue apagado de forma automática al igual que el reactor principal en cuanto la descarga de energía dimensional se materializó en nuestra dimensión y… ¡Mierda!  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Amanda.  
—El casco está comprometido. Tienen una brecha en la cabina y sus sistemas de soporte vital están fuera de línea.  
—Maldición. —dijo Amanda apretando los puños. —¿Hay algo sobre el estado de los pilotos?   
—Nada, aunque tanto Gray como Mike vuelan con sus trajes de vuelo reglamentarios siempre puestos. Deberían estar bien…  
—Esos trajes no los protegerán de una fuga del reactor. —contestó la mujer con brusquedad. —¿Que más?  
Tass deslizó la mano por la información hasta llegar a una serie de coordenadas. —Aquí hay algo… ¡Es un plan de vuelo de emergencia y fue activado manualmente!  
Rebecca suspiró aliviada. —Eso es cosa de Gray. —dijo. —El siempre ha sido un gran previsor.  
—¿Entonces vienen hacia aquí? —preguntó la Capitán esperanzada. —¿La nave está en ruta hacia la Rainbow?  
No hizo falta que Tass respondiera la pregunta. En ese momento el radar dimensional volvió a cambiar de forma y un pequeño contacto amarillo apareció en la periferia de la enorme esfera.  
—Son ellos. —dijo Rebecca mientras una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla. —Están bien, oh Dios están a salvo!  
El contacto pasó del amarillo al azul mientras un halo rojo con franjas negras rodeaba a la nave declarada en emergencia. La Rainbow había reconocido al carguero y la información de la ruta fue mostrada en pantalla.  
Amanda tampoco permaneció sin hacer nada. Utilizando su panel de acceso personal activó la red de satélites de la Rainbow en su alcance máximo. Toda la esfera holográfica se agrandó a medida que los sensores iban activándose y el alcance de la cobertura alrededor de la Colonia se expandía. Una serie de datos extras se desplegó sobre la pequeña marca que mostraba al carguero en curso de aproximación pero ningún otro contacto apareció en la esfera de cobertura.  
—Su eje de propulsión está desviado.—dijo Amanda tras consultar la nueva información. —¿Tienes más datos…?  
—Detecto fluctuaciones de energia en patrones inestables, probablemente el reactor está completamente descalibrado…. ¡Amanda! ¡Rebecca! ¡Will también está con ellos!  
Una nueva ventana se superpuso al holograma principal mostrando una representación en tres dimensiones de la Río Grande. Los dos contenedores eran perfectamente visibles tras la nave.  
—El sentido común hubiese dictado que soltase esos contenedores luego de la emergencia. —dijo Amanda pensativa. —Me alegra que ese viejo cascarrabias no lo haya hecho, al menos UNA cosa no ha salido del todo mal el dia de hoy.  
Un mensaje entrante hizo que las mujeres desviaran momentáneamente la mirada de los datos del radar.  
—Es de Hal. —dijo Rebecca. —Solicita permiso para preparar los dos recuperadores con equipo de rescate. Han pedido los docks uno y dos.  
—Concedidos, envía a todo el personal que sea necesario para darles soporte. ¿Donde está Ralph?  
Tass desplegó una ventana que mostraba una de las cámaras de seguridad del Hangar Principal pero la imagen apareció como un caótico conjunto de artefactos y caracteres corruptos.  
—¡Maldición! —exclamó la joven. —Esto está cada vez peor.  
—¿Todavía no has localizado esa fuga de memoria? —preguntó la Capitán mirando la inútil ventana.  
Tass movió la cabeza. —Todos los núcleos de procesamiento están al cien por ciento de capacidad y no tengo idea qué clase de proceso está extrayendo semejante cantidad de memoria del sistema, pero no me cabe duda que todo lo que estamos experimentando es a causa de eso. Todo el problema surgió en cuanto se activó el Protocolo de Emergencia.  
—¿Puedes hacer algo?  
—Si. —respondió la joven. —Estoy usando la unidad de procesamiento del puente en forma paralela para centrar todas las tareas de vigilancia y radar en este lugar y no depender del núcleo central de procesamiento…. además estoy filtrando todos los datos que llegan desde el resto de la nave para no sobrecargar nuestros aparatos con el resto de la basura proveniente de la sobrecarga. Eso nos dará autonomía para resolver esta emergencia pero…  
—Tass. —Amanda miró seriamente a la joven con gesto de pocos amigos. —Espero que entiendas que me voy a ver obligada a iniciar una investigación interna con respecto a estos hechos. —su voz era fría y despojada del habitual sentimiento que tanto Rebecca como Tass conocían. —Fallas como estas no pueden suceder en momentos tan críticos… ¡La vida de mucha gente depende de que nuestras comunicaciones y alertas funcionen a la perfección!  
—Lo se. —respondió Tass sin bajar la cabeza. —Asumiré toda responsabilidad sobre mis acciones, Capitán.  
Rebecca sacudió la cabeza. —No es el momento de hablar de esas cosas. —dijo señalando la pantalla. —Salvemos a esos idiotas ahí fuera y luego nos mataremos a mordiscos entre nosotros, pero primero lo primero.  
El siguiente mensaje en entrar fue desde el avión del Teniente Glenn.  
—Estoy listo y a la espera del curso de intercepción. —dijo Jim mientras su imagen aparecía proyectada sobre el resto de las ventanas que monitoreaban los diferentes estados de los sistemas. Tass se emocionó visiblemente al ver el rostro del piloto.  
—Ámbar Uno, recibido. —contestó Rebecca mientras hacía bailar sus finos dedos sobre la consola. —Configure su Datalink a cero-siete-nueve-nueve-dos-cuatro-nueve-nueve-seis. Prioridad uno.  
—Recibido Control Rainbow, datalink cero-siete-nueve-nueve-dos-cuatro-nueve-nueve-seis copiado. Esperando plan de vuelo.  
En el centro de la esfera holográfico apareció una nueva marca que mostraba que el caza de Jim había sido registrado en el sistema. Una etiqueta mostrando el Callsing (1) “Ambar 1” se destacó visiblemente sobre el icono en forma de triángulo.  
—Registro en el sistema confirmado. Iniciando transmisión de plan de intercepción y códigos del protocolo de emergencia. Mantenga la espera hasta que aseguremos una compuerta de salida. En este momento estamos alistando dos naves para rescate y recuperación y usted será el siguiente.  
—Copiado control. En espera para rodaje.

 

\-------------------------------

 

—¿Emergencia? —preguntó Cinthya mirando nerviosa hacia la pantalla que se había encendido en una de las paredes de la habitación donde ella y Matt había estado armando aquel traje de vuelo potenciado.  
El monitor mostraba la palabra EMERGENCIA en grandes letras negras tras un círculo rojo sangre, además algo en el tono de voz de Rebecca sonaba demasiado preocupante para ser solo un simulacro.  
—Matt. ¿Que está sucediendo…?  
El rostro del muchacho reflejaba una preocupación evidente. Sus ojos claros parecían tener un tinte opaco a la pálida luz rojiza que emanaba del monitor.  
Una alarma se encendió en el interior de Cinthya ¿Ojos claros? ¿Cuando había tenido Matt los ojos claros? ¿Acaso su cuerpo había empezado a cambiar sus genes nuevamente..?  
—¿Matt?  
El joven pareció reaccionar de repente. —Salgamos de aquí. —dijo moviéndose sobre los patines de su traje de vuelo.  
Se posicionó cerca de donde antes habían tratado de levantar una de las placas metálicas y extendió los brazos hacia arriba. Ahora que su altura se había incrementado no tuvo problemas en alcanzar con facilidad la pesada pieza de metal.  
Esta vez no hizo falta que Cinthya lo ayudase. Matt elevó sus brazos y toda la placa se levantó casi sin esfuerzo.  
—¡Increible! —exclamó la joven asombrada.  
Usando un desplazamiento lateral Matt apartó la sección elevada y dejó un espacio libre lo suficientemente amplio para que ambos pasaran sin problemas.   
—Ven, sujetate de mis manos. —dijo el joven soltando la placa y bajando los brazos hacia su compañera. —Voy a subirte hasta allá.  
Cinthya se subió con cuidado a las manos de metal que Matt había colocado en una postura similar a la que usaban los jugadores de Volleyball en el momento de contestar un saque. Lentamente el joven elevó sus brazos y pronto Cinthya pudo alcanzar el borde del agujero.  
—Gracias. —dijo saltando sobre las placas de metal del hangar principal. —Pero… ¿Cómo vas a salir tu…?  
Un fugaz destello casi hizo que se cayera hacia atrás. Matt y su traje se impulsaron de un salto fuera del agujero y aterrizaron con un estampido en la cubierta metálica.  
—¡Lo- lo siento Cin! —exclamó el muchacho compungido ante el gesto de sorpresa de la inspectora. —Olvide decirte que que tambien tengo asistencia de impulso.  
La joven pareció reponerse del susto y se arregló el cabello que la presión del aire había despeinado. —¡Vaya! Ese traje es muy conveniente. —dijo sorprendida.  
Matt hizo un ademán de rascarse la nariz pero solo consiguió golpear el casco con uno de sus dedos metálicos. —Bueno… será mejor que nos apresuremos.  
Cinthya se puso la mochila al hombro y se colocó junto a su compañero. —¿A dónde vamos?  
La armadura levantó el brazo y señaló en dirección a una serie de luces que indicaban un acceso de vehículos. —La ruta más corta hacia el astillero cuatro es a través de un túnel que une las dos mitades del hangar principal, le dicen el Metro o algo asi.   
Comenzaron a caminar en medio de la oscuridad mientras Matt activaba unas pequeñas luces guías que se proyectaron desde el casco para iluminar un poco el camino ante ellos, mas no pasó mucho tiempo antes que una ola de luz proveniente del techo los cegara de pronto. Amanda había iluminado por completo el hangar Principal  
Cinthya se cubrió los ojos para protegerse del repentino resplandor mientras Matt hacía lo mismo, aunque su casco compensó rápidamente la diferencia de iluminación y sus ojos se adaptaron de inmediato. —La cosa parece ser seria. —sentenció el muchacho.  
No había terminado de decir esto cuando ambos sintieron que el suelo temblaba y se elevaba repentinamente. Cinthya dió un grito y sintió que su cuerpo se aplastaba contra el suelo por la tremenda velocidad con la que la compuerta en la que habían estado de pie sin darse cuenta se elevó en una fracción de segundo, Cinthya gritó el nombre de Matt mientras veía impotente como el techo se acercaba rápidamente para aplastarla.  
—¡Cinthya! —gritó también el joven y accionó los controles a toda potencia. La descarga del propulsor hizo un estallido a la vez que rodeaba con su grandes brazos a la inspectora. Sin otra cosa que hacer se arrojó al vacío mientras la enorme compuerta se cerraba contra el techo con un poderoso estampido. El movimiento había sido tan repentino que Matt no tuvo tiempo de cambiar de posición y cayó de espaldas con Cinthya fuertemente protegida entre sus brazos. El golpe fue terrible y Matt gritó de dolor al recibir el impacto, pero la armadura amortiguó la caída lo mejor que pudo y ambos quedaron tendido viendo las sirenas de precaución del techo.  
—¡Matt! —exclamó la joven liberándose del abrazo protector. —¡Respondeme! ¿Estas bien?  
Había caído desde más de diez metros de altura. El joven gimió y consiguió rodar hacia un lado mientras la inspectora se apartaba para dejar que se incorpórase solo ante la imposibilidad de ayudarlo mientras llevase puesta esa pesada armadura. —¿Te has hecho daño? ¡Responde Matt!  
—Estoy… bien. —contestó el muchacho mientras se colocaba de rodillas.  
—Casi morimos aplastados ahí arriba. —dijo Cinthya mirando incrédula la pesada compuerta que se había cerrado tras sus espaldas. —¿Como…?  
—Son barreras anti explosiones. —agregó el muchacho respirando más fácilmente. —Se levantan de forma inmediata para evitar que el fuego o las explosiones se esparzan sin control por todo el hangar… algo debe haber pasado.  
Se incorporaron lentamente iluminados por las luces amarillas de las balizas que avisaban (Algo tarde) que las compuertas se habían accionado. El camino a sus espaldas había quedado bloqueado por completo.  
—Tuvimos suerte… creo. —dijo Matt señalando la enorme hoja de metal. —Si hubiéramos saltado hacia el otro lado ahora estaríamos atrapados entre las dos compuertas.  
Cinthya no estaba segura si “suerte” era la palabra más adecuada. Eso que había mencionado el muchacho sobre explosiones e incendios no la había tranquilizado para nada, al contrario.  
—Matt… ¿Que está pasando? ¿En serio no es un simulacro…? Creo que deberíamos volver a la Colonia o buscar un refugio…  
—No. —La voz del joven sonó firme y decidida. —Amanda resolverá todo, ya lo veras. —dijo mientras avanzaba en dirección a las luces del hangar principal. —Vamos, ya estamos cerca del túnel.  
A Cinthya no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo y juntos se alejarond e las enormes puertas en dirección a la parte más iluminada del enorme hangar. Al girar tras una pila de placas hexagonales vieron una figura conocida claramente visible frente a ellos.  
—¡Es Jim! —exclamó la joven adelantándose un paso.  
La cabina del VF-17 estaba abierta y Jim estaba ocupado ingresando información en la consola principal. El sonido que hacia los patines del EX-Gear al rodar por la cubierta de metal hizo que levantara la vista en dirección a los recién llegados.  
—¿Un EX-Gear..? ¿Que caraj…?  
—¡Jim! Gritó Cinthya. —¿Estas bien? ¿Qué está pasando?  
—¿Cinthya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quien es ese piloto…?  
Una serie de estampidos hizo que todos giraran la cabeza en la misma dirección. A un centenar de metros de distancia una enorme cabeza asomó en una parte del piso oculta tras las sombras de una columna y pronto un enorme cuerpo lo siguió un segundo más tarde.  
—Es Ralph. —dijo Matt señalando al gigante que luchaba por salir del estrecho agujero. Aquella es la entrada del Metro que te decía, tenemos que ir hacia allí.  
La voz del muchacho no había pasado desapercibida ni para Jim ni para quienes monitoreaban la situación desde la Torre de Control. De pronto el canal general de comunicaciones que compartían quedó saturado por las voces de todos hablando al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Qué hace ese niño en un EX-Gear? —preguntó Jim  
—¿Que rayos hace Matt ahi abajo? —preguntó Rebecca.  
—¿De donde cuernos sacó ese traje? —preguntó Amanda mientras Tass se encogía en el asiento de su puesto de monitoreo.  
—¿Que mierda está pasando Amanda? —casi gritó Ralph incorporándose en su sitio. ¿Porque hay civiles en el Hangar Principal?   
El grito de Cinthya fue el que hizo que todos reaccionaran de una vez.  
Aunque no con la suficiente rapidez.  
Al principio la joven no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una parte del techo sobre sus cabezas se estaba moviendo, pero era algo tan grande que su cerebro no procesaba la escala de forma correcta y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y advertir el peligro.  
—¡CUIDADO! —gritó señalando hacia arriba.   
Matt tomó a la inspectora entre sus brazos y salió disparado hacia donde estaba Ralph mientras el gigante comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria, hacia el avión de Jim mientras agitaba los brazos con desesperación a la vez que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que saliera inmediatamente de ahí.  
Jim no pudo hacer nada. Simplemente vio como la enorme nave que colgaba medio desarmada en el techo del hangar caía irremediablemente sobre el.  
Pero no se dió por vencido. Se arrojó sobre los controles y pisó los pedales para escapar de la inminente muerte que se le venía encima. Sus genes Zentradi hicieron que una descarga de adrenalina pura tensara sus músculos de forma violenta y en un segundo las enormes turbinas del caza rugieron mientras el avión se elevaba en el sitio y las piernas se desplegaban bajo el fuselaje en respuesta al desesperado movimiento del piloto.  
Lamentablemente ya era tarde para eso.  
Una de las secciones de la Stellar Whale cayó con estrépito sobre el caza aplastandolo entre toneladas de metal retorcido. Unos instantes después una explosión sacudió las entrañas del hangar mientras las alarmas de fuego comenzaron a sonar y por primera vez en la historia de la Rainbow la alerta amarilla fué reemplazada por la alerta roja.  
El grito desgarrador de Tass apenas se escuchó por sobre el ulular de las sirenas.

 

(1)Callsing: Designación


	101. Chapter 101

¿Realmente estaba muerto?  
Había una sensación de paz y serenidad alrededor de su cuerpo ingrávido, pero ni por asomo era lo que se esperaba de la muerte.  
Además el perfume seguía flotando a su alrededor, como si formara parte de la cabina de aquella misteriosa nave.  
No. se dijo Will sacudiendo la cabeza. Definitivamente no estaba muerto. Aunque dada su condición presente aquello no debía de ser una posibilidad muy lejana.  
No tenía comida ni agua, estaba flotando encerrado en una cabina de metal y plástico completamente muerta vaya a saber uno en que región desconocida de la periferia… al menos estaba seguro que había destruido a aquel maldito pirata o de lo contrario ya lo hubieran volado en mil pedazos.  
¿Pero y si no era así? ¿Y si en realidad lo habían dejado ahí para que muriera de hambre? Aunque a decir verdad, era más probable que muriera asfixiado antes.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Cuanto tiempo de aire quedaba en esa diminuta cabina? Probablemente no demasiado.  
Al menos no tenía frío, la aislación de la cabina era perfecta y una coraza protectora había cubierto el cristal de la cabina antes que se rompiera… aunque a decir verdad Will notaba que algo no estaba del todo bien con aquella sucesión de eventos.  
Había disparado los misiles y se había lanzado contra aquella armadura listo para disparar a quemarropa en cuanto estuviese a tiro… pero aquel destello frente a sus ojos, aquella chispas…. y de pronto la oscuridad total.  
Eso si, de algo estaba completamente seguro; él no había sido quien activase la transformación a modo robot del VF-19.  
Will lo notaba en la disposición del asiento y los controles que podía tocar delante suyo. El avión reposaba inerte convertido en robot, tal y como lo había encontrado en aquel container que había abordado de polizonte aquella mañana. ¿Y si había sido todo un sueño? ¿Y si seguía estando dentro del container y nada de aquella batalla hubiese sucedido en realidad?  
La idea lo intrigaba pero la expectativa de abrir la escotilla para ver donde estaba no era para nada alentadora… si, podría tener una muerte rápida en el vacío del espacio, aunque no sería agradable.  
Will suspiró y cerrando los ojos (Al fin y al cabo la oscuridad era total, así que le daba igual tenerlos abiertos o cerrados) se reclinó en el asiento a la espera de… algo.  
Se sentía cómodo y, de alguna extraña forma, en paz con sigo mismo. Si, había resultado ser un idiota para con sus amigos, había puesto en peligro la vida de aquella joven inspectora y ahora vaya uno a saber que problemas causaria a Amanda y a los demás habitantes de la Rainbow… si no hubiese sido por aquel encuentro con los piratas, tal vez no tendría el valor de morirse.  
Porque a fin de cuentas había hecho algo ¿No? Había matado a varias de aquellas lacras galácticas. ¿La Vía Láctea sería un sitio más seguro ahora? Seguramente, aunque era una verdadera lástima que nadie se enteraría jamás de su pequeña hazaña. Tal vez en un futuro los restos de su magnífica tumba con forma de robot serían encontradas por algún reciclador en busca de algo de valor en una aeronave tan bien conservada… tal vez hasta podría dejar un mensaje garabateado en alguna parte, una despedida, una cápsula de tiempo mortuoria…  
Will sacudió la cabeza para alejar la idea. No, se dijo. No estaba en paz ni consigo mismo ni con los demás. Había traicionado la confianza de sus amigos y más de una vez había estado a punto de causar desastres en la Colonia.  
Claro que comparado con lo que había hecho junto Ralph… lo suyo palidecía en comparación.  
El pensar en su compañero de trabajo lo hizo sentirse aún más melancólico. El gigante tenía un corazón acorde a su tamaño, pero sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.   
Lo que había hecho… ¿Por amor? Will nunca se había enamorado de verdad así que no estaba por completo seguro que realmente fuera un sentimiento tan poderoso como para motivar la locura que Ralph había desatado durante su incursión a la flota Galaxy… aquella vez todos habían estado a punto de morir como vulgares piratas cuando atacaron aquella nave de investigación de donde rescataron a Midori.  
Midori.  
Aquel nombre disparó una enorme cantidad de recuerdos en la cabeza de Will. Había una historia muy oscura detrás de esa joven, algo que solo un par de amigos muy cercanos de Ralph conocían, aunque Will estaba seguro que salvo Tass, nadie conocía la historia completa.  
El grupo de Recolectores había arriesgado su vida por aquella desconocida. ¿Se habían dejado llevar por el sentimiento de Ralph? ¿Qué otra explicación había entonces?  
Había sido una locura, pero de alguna forma habían logrado escapar junto a un Ralph mortalmente herido, con un enorme agujero en el pecho que cuando Will lo vió lo hizo vomitar dentro de su casco de vuelo.  
Solo la música de Matt y la habilidad de Evans habían salvado al gigante y en cuanto a Midori… nadie más del grupo la había vuelto a ver. Solo Tass tenía contacto directo con ella y Ralph ¿Pero había valido la pena? Ninguno de los Recolectores había vuelto a hablar más del tema. Amanda había aceptado las explicaciones sobre el ataque pirata y el asunto había quedado cerrado oficialmente, pero a partir de ese momento muchas cosas cambiaron entre el gigante y sus amigos.  
Ralph, Hal, Nix y Andy… ¿En serio no iba a verlos más? ¿A Tass y a Matt tampoco? ¿A Mina y Akemi y hasta al atolondrado de Manuel?  
No tuvo tiempo a responder aquella pregunta porque, de imprevisto, la escotilla se abrió con un chasquido de descompresión y un brillo intenso inundó la oscura cabina, cegando momentáneamente al sorprendido joven.  
Will hizo lo que su entrenamiento le había enseñado; cerró los ojos y tapó su boca y nariz con ambas manos. Debía evitar a toda costa que la descompresión expulsara el aire de sus pulmones y eso es lo que hizo, aún sabiendo que era retrasar la muerte inevitable.  
Más pasaron eternos segundos y nada parecía cambiar a su alrededor así que Will abrió lentamente los ojos.  
Por sobre la escotilla que se encontraba sobre su asiento se asomaba una mujer joven de cabello violeta y piel bronceada con grandes ojos grises abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, más lo que más llamó la atención de Will (Y lo llenó de preocupación casi de inmediato) fue la pistola automática que en ese momento apuntaba su láser rojo a la cabeza del joven.  
Will se quitó las manos de la boca y nariz pero un gesto de la joven moviendo la pistola lado a lado le hizo entender que era mejor que mantuviera las manos por encima de la cabeza. Eso hizo mientras la misteriosa mujer usaba una pequeña linterna para examinar el interior de la cabina minuciosamente. Al cabo de unos minutos suspiró y pareció hablar por un intercomunicador que se desplegaba desde su oreja.  
—Está solo. —dijo.  
—¿Vivo? —preguntó una voz que parecía venir tras de la joven.  
—Está consciente y no veo sangre en la cabina.  
La joven guardó silencio unos segundos y pareció que respondía a una pregunta a través de su sistema de comunicación.  
—No veo metralla o fragmentos. Al parecer el cristal aguantó…. si.  
—Déjame echarle un vistazo. —dijo la voz que venía de detrás de la joven.  
La muchacha retrocedió con dificultad sin dejar de apuntar el arma a la cabeza de Will, al parecer la abertura era demasiado pequeña para ella.  
—Ayudame Laris…  
Se escuchó un suspiro ahogado y de pronto la joven desapareció por la abertura de forma repentina.  
Will permaneció con los brazos en alto sin saber qué hacer. Al cabo de unos momentos otra mujer asomó por la abertura y enfocó el haz de la linterna directamente sobre el rostro del joven.  
—Hey! —se quejó Will mientras interponía las manos entre sus doloridos ojos y el haz de luz.  
—Mantén las manos arriba o voy a arrancarte los ojos para que no te moleste la luz. —respondió con voz calma la misteriosa mujer.  
Will levantó las manos de inmediato. Algo en la voz de aquella mujer le decía que no estaba bromeando.  
La desconocida repitió la misma operación de examinar la cabina con la linterna y finalmente volvió a encandilar el rostro del pobre Will con el haz de luz.  
—Lo conozco. —dijo mientras apagaba la linterna.  
—¿Lo conoces? —la voz de la joven de cabello violeta sonaba sorprendida. —¿Como…?  
—Sal de ese robot. —dijo la mujer retrocediendo por la escotilla.  
Will bajó las manos y se incorporó sobre el asiento. Al no haber gravedad le resultó fácil darse vuelta y asomar la cabeza por la escotilla. Lo que vió lo dejó sin palabras.  
Estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un contenedor, pero era más grande. El VF-19 estaba, como suponía, en modo robot acostado sobre el piso de lo que parecía ser una enorme caja de metal.   
En cuanto la cabeza asomó por la escotilla el láser de la pistola volvió a apuntar a la cabeza del joven.  
—Sal. —repitió la joven de cabellos violetas que flotaba a unos pocos metros de allí junto a la segunda desconocida. Will vió que era una mujer de unos treinta años de contextura delgada y muy alta, casi le sacaba una cabeza y media a su compañera más joven y aquel cabello rojizo…  
—¿Meltrans? —preguntó el joven saliendo del robot con las manos en alto.  
—Aquí las preguntas las vamos a hacer nosotros. —contestó la joven y Will comprendió el porqué de la dificultad de la muchacha al salir de la escotilla; sus pechos eran enormes. Will nunca había visto semejante busto en una chica tan joven fuera de los mangas o animes de corte erótico..  
—Mi pistola está aquí arriba. —dijo la joven suspirando ante la mirada asombrada que el joven dirigía a sus gigantescos pechos.  
Laris se rió con una carcajada y el ambiente pareció distenderse un poco, aunque la joven pechugona se sintió visiblemente molesta por la forma en que su compañera se había tomado la situación.  
—Está bien Nina, puedes bajar el arma. —dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. —Como te dije antes, lo conozco…. ah, un segundo.  
La mujer extrajo un pad de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de vuelo y lo apuntó hacia un sector de la nave. Will observó que, en efecto, estaban dentro de la sección de carga de una nave de transporte y la cabina era perfectamente visible desde allí. Pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver por los cristales de la cabina a otro VF-19 que flotaba, también en modo robot, a unos pocos metros del transporte.  
—¿Que…? —comenzó a preguntar Will pero un gesto de la mujer mayor lo hizo volver a guardar silencio.  
Una pantalla holográfica se desplegó delante de ellos y la imagen de un piloto femenino fue perfectamente visible en la misma.  
—Será mejor que escuches esto tú también Lala. —dijo mientras dejaba que el pad flotara en el aire. —Este es Will, uno de los empleados de la Rainbow y uno de los Nakamas (1) de Ralph.  
La joven de cabellos violetas no reaccionó ante el nombre, pero la piloto del VF-19 si mostró signos de estar sorprendida.  
—¿Es uno de los Recolectores? —preguntó confundida. —¿Que está haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Quinn…?  
—Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir ahora. —dijo la mujer llamada Laris echando una mirada inquisitiva al joven.  
Will se sintió desfallecer ante aquella mirada. Tragó saliva y miró nervioso los tres rostros femeninos que lo observaban. —¿Me- me conoces? —preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la mujer alta que parecía tener el mando.  
—Me llamo Laris. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ella es Nina y la que te ha salvado el culo ahí afuera es Lala. Somos empleadas de Unity como tú.  
—¿Los piratas..? —preguntó el joven recordando de golpe la batalla.  
—Muertos. —respondió la piloto sin cambiar el tono de voz. —Eran basura, no llegaron a darse cuenta que los mató.  
—Ya puedes bajar el arma Nina. —dijo Laris haciendo un gesto a su compañera.  
La joven asintió y enfundó el arma en la pistolera de su traje de vuelo sin quitar la vista del joven en ningún momento.  
—¿Qué pasó ahí afuera? —Will se rascó confundido la cabellera alborotada. —Me desmayé y no se que me pegó…  
—El líder del escuadrón pirata con el que estabas jugando te disparó con un Cañón de Riel. —dijo Nina. —Ahora serías poco más que una mancha roja en la cabina del avión de Quinn si no fuera por la puntería de Lala.  
Will no entendía de lo que estaban hablando y la cara que puso reflejaba perfectamente lo que pensaba.  
Laris suspiró y Lala se rió divertida. —No fué nada extraordinario… en serio.  
—Lala deja de ser tan humilde…—exclamó Nina enojada. —Ese proyectil viajaba diez veces más rápido que cualquier otra munición balística..  
—Pero mi láser viaja a casi la velocidad de la luz. —respondió la piloto encogiéndose de brazos. —Es cuestión de anticipar la trayectoria y…  
—Me rindo. —suspiró Nina. —Eres una maldita genia y no quieres reconocerlo.  
Laris sonrió satisfecha. —En fin, mientras Lala desintegraba una parte del proyectil con el láser de su VF nosotras deshabilitamos al VF-19 remotamente. No sabíamos quién lo estaba pilotando, pero el hecho de estar luchando contra esas escorias espaciales nos indicaba que no podías ser nuestro enemigo… además ese avión…  
—Es el VF-19 de Quinn. —dijo Nina señalando con el dedo la nariz de Will. —Será mejor que nos expliques por que mierda lo estabas pilotando tú y no ella.  
—Paciencia Nina. —dijo calmadamente Lala desde su avión. —Al menos dale algo de crédito al chico, para ser su primera vez se cargó a tres Power Suits…  
Nina chasqueó la lengua. —Con un VF-19 hubiese podido matarlos a todos sin gastar un solo misil.  
—Tú tal vez. —reconoció Laris. —Pero Will es un técnico en explosivos… o eso creía al menos ¿Dónde has aprendido a combatir con cazas Variables….?  
Will se encogió de hombros. —En un simulador. —reconoció avergonzado.  
—Tienes mucho que aprender todavía jovencito. —dijo entre risas la Meltrán. —Al menos sobreviviste el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaramos a la zona…. y esos misiles que disparaste al final… buen trabajo, distrajeron al maldito bastardo el tiempo suficiente para que Lala pudiera interceptar el disparo y nosotras pudiéramos ponerte a salvo en modo robot.  
Nina sacudió la cabeza. —No creas que te has salvado.—dijo. —Cuando Quinn vea lo que le hiciste a su avión favorito….  
—Eso es lo de menos. —Exclamó Laris. —Will está vivo y tal vez tenga la respuesta a todos estos eventos que están sucediendo en la Periferia.  
El joven asintió. —Gracias… gracias por salvarme. —dijo.  
Nina hizo un gesto despectivo y apartó la mirada del joven, pero Laris volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente. —Fue nuestro deber. —dijo. —Nuestra misión es proteger a Unity y tu también eres parte de nuestra familia.  
Will comprendió todo de pronto. —¿Entonces ustedes son….?  
—El Ala Especial de Seguridad Interna de Unity. —dijo Lala.  
—Las Amazonas. —dijo el joven sorprendido. —¿Que están…?  
—¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? —Laris sacudió la cabeza. —Supongo que no puedo darte mas detalles pero dada la gravedad de la situación dudo que tenga mucho sentido el ocultarte nuestra misión. Estábamos patrullando la zona mientras cierto material delicado era transportado a la Rainbow… y en las últimas 72 horas todo ha comenzado a irse literalmente a la mierda.  
—¿Los piratas? —preguntó Will.  
—Este es el segundo grupo que destruimos. —respondió Nina. —No puede ser una casualidad.  
Laris asintió. —Exacto. Estamos en la Periferia, las distancias son increiblemente largas entre asentamientos y encontrar dos escuadrones piratas en el mismo sector definitivamente no es una coincidencia… luego perdimos contacto con la Barrow. El viejo Leonardo no ha contestado a nuestros mensajes desde hace rato y las comunicaciones interdimensionales con la Red Galaxy...  
—Siguen cortadas. —comentó Lala. —Son demasiadas casualidades.   
—Exacto. —dijo Laris. —Y ahora tú apareces de la nada y nada más ni nada menos que pilotando el VF-19 de Quinn, que en estos momentos debería estar guardado en un container en las entrañas de la Rainbow con la propia Quinn custodiándolo de cerca… así que vamos a empezar por el principio… ¿Que rayos estabas haciendo aquí en el medio de la nada aparte de arriesgar tu vida contra esa escoria galáctica…?  
Will tragó saliva. —Estaba en la Río Grande.—dijo.  
El nombre sorprendió a las tres Meltrans que se miraron entre sí. —¿La Rio Grande? —dijo Lala. —¿Cómo es posible?  
El joven volvió a rascarse la cabeza. —Es una historia algo larga. —reconoció. —Digamos que estaba viajando dentro de uno de los contenedores vacíos de la Rio y al parecer no estaba tan vacío después de todo… me encontré este VF-19 y decidí subir a bordo para no morirme de frío cuando el sistema vital del contenedor se apagó. Después todo se fué a la mierda repentinamente y me encontré en medio de una batalla por mi vida.  
Laris se llevó la mano a la frente como tratando de procesar la información. —Espera… ¿Dices que el VF-19 estaba DENTRO de uno de los contenedores que la Rio se estaba LLEVANDO de la Colonia?  
Will asintió.  
—Imposible. —exclamó Laris. —Ese VF no tendría que haber salido nunca de la Rainbow.  
El joven se encogió de brazos. —Digamos que las últimas 72 horas también fueron algo caóticas en la Rainbow. —reconoció. —A lo mejor algo se traspapeló….   
—¡Oh mierda! —exclamó de pronto Lala. —¿Dónde está la Rio Grande?  
Laris y Nina se miraron y luego miraron a Will.  
—¿Ustedes no la vieron al llegar? —preguntó el joven.  
—No veo restos de ningún transporte pesado. —dijo Lala mientras la pantalla registraba los movimientos de sus ojos a medida que revisaba los instrumentos de su cabina. —Al menos no detecto nada en las cercani… un momento.  
Los tres mantuvieron la respiración mientras miraban la pantalla. El rostro de Lala era visible a través de su casco de vuelo y mostraba signos de confusión.  
—¡Detecto algo! ¡Cerca!  
—¿Ahora que mierda…? —exclamó Laris dándose un impulso contra una de las paredes mientras salía flotando en dirección a la cabina. —¡Nina! ¡Will! ¡A sus puestos! ¡Pónganse sus cascos! —dijo mientras se ponía el suyo con un rápido movimiento.  
—¡Yo no tengo traje de vuelo! —exclamó el joven confundido. Nina flotó a su lado y lo sujetó por el cuello del chaleco con violencia. —Ahi atras hay un armario. —gritó señalando hacia el fondo del transporte. —Toma un traje y pontelo ¡Y procura no molestarnos o te lanzaré por la escotilla!  
Con un fuerte impulso lanzó a Will flotando hacia atrás y el joven se alejó más asustado que otra cosa. Antes que pudiese darse cuenta había llegado hasta el fondo del sector de carga por lo que tuvo que darse la vuelta y frenar con ambos pies contra la pared metálica.  
Había un pequeño armario adosado a una de las paredes junto a un pequeño pero bien surtido arsenal de armas prolijamente colgadas de soportes especiales. Will vió rifles de asalto, de francotirador y escopetas de varios calibre junto a pistolas y diversos equipos de combate. Esas mujeres no estaban ahí de paseo precisamente.  
Will abrió el guardarropa y vió varios trajes de vuelo del mismo tipo que las Meltrans usaban en ese momento. Trajes especiales para sobrevivir en el espacio, de excelente calidad y materiales de primera. Nada que ver con los incómodos (pero confiables) trajes que usaban en la Rainbow.  
El joven apartó las prendas y revisó en busca de una de su talle. Eran todos para mujeres pero servirian igual.  
Encontró uno demasiado largo, probablemente el de Laris. Otro tenia la parte del pecho desmesuradamente grande, el de Nina, se dijo sonriendo Will.  
El tercer traje parecía ser de su medida. Will se quitó la ropa extra que se había puesto dentro del contenedor de la Río Grande y solo se dejó los calzoncillos y una camiseta.  
El traje calzaba a la perfección. El joven tomó también el casco que estaba colgado junto al mismo y se lo colocó en la cabeza.  
El familiar perfume lo invadió al instante en que el casco se selló con el traje de vuelo y el sistema de soporte vital se encendió de inmediato, pero ahora podía asociar un nombre a aquella fragancia misteriosa.  
Quinn, ese era el nombre de la ¿Meltran? dueña de aquella mortífera máquina de guerra. Will había estado usando aquella nave y ahora estaba vistiendo las ropas de la mismísima guerrera… ¿No eran demasiadas casualidades? Un pensamiento comenzó a formarse en su cabeza pero el joven lo descartó de inmediato… era una tontería. ¿Quien podría enamorarse de alguien por solo su perfume…?  
Will se impulsó contra uno de los soportes y flotó rápidamente hacia la cabina, donde Laris y Nina habían ocupado sus puestos habituales. Había un tercer asiento junto a una de las consolas de ingeniería y Will se dirigió hacia allí.  
—Felicitaciones por tus nuevas tetas. —exclamó la joven señalando el espacio abultado del traje que realzaba el pecho de Will mientras este se sentaba en la silla y se ajustaba el cinturón.  
—Gracias Sempai.(2) —contestó burlonamente el joven. —Espero que las mías lleguen a estar al mismo nivel que las suyas algun dia....  
Laris soltó una carcajada y Nina volvió la cabeza disgustada.  
El rostro de la Piloto Lala apareció en las pantallas frente a la cabina. —Es una señal débil. —dijo. —Parece ser una forma de vida.  
—¿Un sobreviviente? —preguntó Laris.  
—Parece que el novato no hizo bien su trabajo. —exclamó Nina con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.  
Desde la cabina vieron como el VF-19 extraía su rifle y apuntaba hacia una región del espacio. —Puedo acabarlo desde aquí. —dijo.  
—Espera. —Laris hizo que sus dedos bailaran sobre el teclado. —Tengo un mal presentimiento Lala…. dejame usar el escáner del transporte.  
Una nueva pantalla se desplegó a un costado y enfocó la misma región del espacio hacia donde apuntaba el cañón del VF-19. Un pequeño punto anaranjado apareció resaltado sobre el fondo oscuro.  
—Eso no es un piloto de un Power Suit. —dijo Nina…   
—Lala…  
—¡Voy! —exclamó la Meltran mientras su nave pasaba rápidamente a modo caza y se lanzaba en la dirección indicada.  
Laris se levantó de su asiento y flotó hacia el panel lateral. —Voy a descomprimir el interior del transporte para poder abrir la compuerta de carga. ¿Están todos listos?  
Nina y Will levantaron los pulgares y Laris accionó el sistema de apertura.  
Las luces del interior del transporte se pusieron rojas y todo el aire comenzó a ser succionado por las bombas del sistema de soporte vital. Al cabo de un minuto la presión se había igualado con el exterior y la Meltran accionó el control de abertura de las enormes compuertas que comenzaron a abrirse justo sobre donde reposaba de espaldas el VF-19.  
Vieron que Lala ya había llegado junto a ellos en modo Gerwalk y llevaba algo en la mano. Con mucho cuidado la introdujo dentro del transporte y depósito el objeto al lado del robot.  
—Cerrando compuertas. —dijo Laris mientras volvía a accionar el panel.  
En cuanto las luces volvieron a ponerse blancas ambos jóvenes salieron de sus asientos y se acercaron flotando a Laris, quien se había colocado junto al cuerpo que lala había introducido por la compuerta de carga.  
—Ese traje… —dijo Will señalando el traje de vuelo amarillo. —¡Son lo que usan los de la Río Grande!   
—Le dispararon en la cara. —exclamó Laris examinando el casco.   
—¿Está vivo? —preguntó Nina mirando el cristal astillado. Nada se veía tras el visor salvo algunas manchas rojas.  
—¡Es Mike!. —dijo Will de pronto tomándose la cabeza con las manos. ¡¿Porque le hicieron eso? ¿Que rayos esta pasando?!!!  
—Nina…  
La joven asintió y se colocó junto al malherido joven. —Yo me encargo, no te preocupes.  
—Nina tiene varios cursos de medicina de combate. —explicó la Meltran tratando de calmar al joven. —Dejalo en sus manos.  
Nina se puso manos a la obra de inmediato. Había un pequeño panel de datos en el pecho del traje de vuelo de Mike en donde la joven conectó un pequeño cable que sacó de su Pad y examinó atentamente los datos. —¡Vaya! —exclamó luego de unos momentos. —No me sorprende que haya sobrevivido. Es un traje de vuelo Type III de General Galaxy.  
—Un traje de vuelo de combate. —dijo la guerrera de cabello rojo. —No me extraña de Gray, ese viejo sabe cómo operar en la Periferia y me alegra que haya equipado tan bien a su copiloto.  
—El Kevlar del casco fragmentó la bala y absorbió parte de la energía cinética. —dijo Nina examinando los signos vitales. —Pero aun asi tiene hemorragia cerebral y no sabemos qué clase de daños pudo haber sufrido. El traje detectó la severidad de la herida y llenó el casco con fluido de suspensión amniótica para que la hemorragia interna no produzca daños de inflamación en el cerebro… pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada más que estabilizarlo por el momento.  
—Hazlo. —dijo Laris.  
La joven asintió y flotó hacia un botiquín en al cabina de donde extrajo varios aparatos y frascos de medicamentos. Al cabo de unos instantes volvió junto al joven y usando varias cánulas inyectó las drogas a través de pequeños agujeros especiales del traje exclusivamente para el tratamiento médico.  
—Tenemos que llevarlo con urgencia a un centro médico de complejidad. —dijo la joven una vez hubo terminado con el tratamiento y se dispuso a fijar al paciente a un anclaje especial en una de las paredes. —No podré mantenerlo vivo por mucho tiempo.  
—Tenemos que volver a la Rainbow. —dijo Will mirando desconsolado a su amigo ahí tendido.  
Laris sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo.  
Lala estuvo de acuerdo. —Creo que es más que claro lo que está sucediendo. —dijo.  
Nina y Will se miraron confundidos.  
—Todo esto… todo esto no es más que una parte de una operación a gran escala. —dijo Laris cruzándose de brazos. —Es evidente que estos hijos de puta han planeado una invasión a la Colonia desde hace tiempo y nosotros nos hemos tropezado con la retaguardia y los vigías que han colocado a modo de precaución.  
—¿La Raimbow está en peligro? —Exclamó Will desesperado. —¡Tenemos que hacer algo!  
—Laris. —Nina se acercó a la Meltran y la sujetó de las manos. —Dejame pilotear el VF-19 de Quinn. Lala y yo podemos acabar con cualquier pirata que se nos cruce en el camino. ¡Vamos a ayudar a la Rainbow antes que sea tarde!  
—Ya es tarde. —dijo Lala calmadamente.  
Laris asintió. —Lala tiene razón. Ya deben haber atacado la Colonia y dado que Amanda no tiene medios de defensa apropiados es seguro que la Rainbow ya haya caído en sus manos.  
Will no podía resistir más aquello. —¡Entonces fue mi culpa! —gritó. —por mi culpa La Rainbow está indefensa! ¡Yo no sabía nada de ese robot.. Lo juro!  
—Cálmate muchacho…—dijo Laris señalando al joven con el dedo. —No eres culpable de nada. Si Mike está aquí es casi seguro que el viejo Gray está siendo usado de rehén por esos tipos…. no, no creo que ni siquiera Quinn haya podido hacer nada para evitar el ataque.  
—Además no sabemos cuántos son. —dijo Lala. —Podrían ser miles.  
—Quinn puede encargarse de miles. —Dijo Nina obstinada. —Y nosotras también.  
—¡Basta! —gritó Laris y los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados. —Yo estoy al mando de esta operación y vamos a hacer lo que yo diga ¿Entendido?  
—Si señor. —respondieron ambos.  
—Eso esta mejor. —Laris dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla donde el rostro imperturbable de Lala la miraba desde la cabina. —Aun con las habilidades de combate tuyas y las de Nina estamos evidentemente en inferioridad numérica.  
—Hay muchas probabilidades de eso. Si. —dijo la piloto.  
—Y sin comunicaciones FOLD estamos impedidas de recibir órdenes de la Directora…  
—Correcto.  
Laris suspiró y tomó una decisión. —Entonces es claro lo que debemos hacer. Nuestra prioridad ahora es salvar la vida de Mike y comunicarnos con Unity para advertirles del ataque.  
—¿Pero a dónde iremos? —preguntó Will. —La estación más cercana es….  
—La Barrow debe haber caído en sus manos también. —reconoció Lala sacudiendo la cabeza. —Eso explicaría su silencio.  
—Solo nos queda la flota del destacamento de Exploración Profunda.  
Ahora fué el turno de Nina de sacudir la cabeza. —Es un FOLD de casi cinco días, no creo que Mike aguante tanto.  
—Pues asegurate de que aguante. —dijo Laris. Es una orden.  
La joven suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en los signos vitales del malherido joven.  
—Bien Will. —exclamó la Meltran al mando mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del confundido joven. —No se que papel te haya asignado el destino en esta historia pero, por el momento al menos, bienvenido a las Amazonas.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó Nina llevándose la palma de la mano hacia su frente.

 

(1)Nakama. Es una palabra japonesa que se usa para designar a los compañeros, ya sea de una tripulación o un grupo de personas con un mismo objetivo, pero cuya relación va mucho más allá de la amistad o camaradería profesional. Una relación casi familiar seria lo mas cercano. 

(2) Sempai. Palabra japonesa que se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en la organización que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo al miembro de recién ingreso o sin experiencia


	102. Chapter 102

Un camino de luces se formó por encima de la figura holográfica de Breka-Nel y se extendió a través de una abertura hexagonal que de pronto se formó en una de las paredes en construcción. Virya no miró quiso mirar hacia atrás, simplemente movió sus piernas y su armadura, ya una extensión más de su cuerpo, la llevó rápidamente a través del pasaje fuera de aquella habitación fatídica.  
En el momento de traspasar la compuerta la pared volvió a crecer por el agujero y de pronto ya no había nada allí. Maya y Exedore eran ahora oficialmente parte de su pasado.  
Ya no podia volver atras.  
El túnel la condujo de forma directa a las partes exteriores de la enorme superfortaleza. Pronto las paredes de metal que formaban el túnel fueron dejando paso a vigas estructurales y al cabo de varios centenares de metros más, el espacio vacío se abría ante ella.  
Estaba fuera y ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida.  
El paisaje había cambiado drásticamente desde que entraran a la factoría. Gran parte de los enormes asteroides que formaban el complejo se habían movido y ahora rodeaban a la fortaleza como si de un anillo planetario se tratara. Había actividad por donde sea que posara la vista. Enormes bloques de metal, contenedores de suministros y secciones enteras de lo que parecían ser grandes amarres para cruceros de batalla se movían de aquí para allá siempre en líneas definidas, sin estorbarse entre ellos. La eficiencia era perfecta.  
Su destino formaba parte de las defensas exteriores del complejo así que Virya se impulsó hacia delante y un resplandor verde iluminó las enormes estructuras mientras la armadura se sambullia entre el frenesí de construcción y se alejaba rápidamente en dirección al perímetro defensivo.

El gigantesco complejo de manufactura se encontraba en una región remota de la periferia galáctica. Su ubicación no era al azar; se trataba de una de las pocas posiciones estratégicas claves que las fuerzas Zentradi tenían en la Galaxia y su importancia era crucial para la campaña de guerra total que la beligerante raza llevaba a cabo por toda la Vía Láctea.  
Semejante posesión invaluable era protegida por una enorme flota defensiva de casi tres millones de naves de ataque que patrullaban un enorme perímetro alrededor de la pequeña estrella blanca que apenas iluminaba débilmente el pequeño cinturón de asteroides que la orbitaba. Semejante cantidad de naves enfocadas solo a la defensa de un pequeño lugar parecía ser un despropósito, pero tal era la importancia estratégica de aquellas instalaciones que no importaba desplegar números que rivalizaban con los de algunas de las flotas principales que recorrian la Galaxia en busca de enemigos a quienes aniquilar.

Breka-Nel había creado una nueva flota defensiva y puesto a Virya a su cargo. Era evidente que las noticias de los acontecimientos del ataque combinado de las flotas de Dortrad-Jen y Boddole Zer al Ejército de Supervisión habían hecho que el Comandante Supremo de aquella instalación tomara medidas extra de precaución. ¿Pero acaso no era una medida inútil? El Ejército de Supervisión se dirigía hacia el Centro de la Galaxia, no hacia donde se encontraban ellos. ¿Eran necesarias tantas precauciones?  
Las luces del astillero ocho aparecieron tras rodear una enorme roca que giraba lentamente fuera del anillo principal del cinturón de asteroides, parecía tan fuera de lugar lejos de las demás piedras que Virya pensó por un momento que hasta se parecía un poco a ella; cosas fuera de su lugar original, arrastrados por las mareas de una guerra interminable cuyas olas eran imposibles de predecir o esquivar.  
No se sorprendió al descubrir que incluso el astillero estaba siendo construido en ese momento. Como si las palabras de Breka-Nel se hubiesen materializado en el momento de pronunciarlas en aquella cámara de concepción y el enorme muelle surgiera de la nada en aquel mismo sitio.  
Pero no había surgido de la nada; una enorme y zigzagueante fila de naves y transporte se extendía desde el cinturón de asteroide hasta aquel lugar llevando provisiones y materiales para la construcción. Era como un hilo de luces que se movía en ambas direcciones, descargando pertrechos y tropas y volviendo rápidamente en busca de más material de guerra.  
Vió dos fragatas ancladas en la parte que parecía estar más avanzada en la construcción, al menos los enormes anclajes magnéticos estaban ensamblados y varias luces de posición indicaba que los generadores ya suministraban poder a los bloques terminados. Virya dirigió su armadura hacía allí.  
Una de las naves había anclado hacía pocos minutos pero la que estaba a su izquierda estaba siendo cargada con provisiones por las enormes compuertas que daban a los amarres de la estación. El hangar principal estaba abierto y pudo distinguir varios Queadlunn Nona caminando en formación por las pasarelas laterales. Virya se zambulló en picada y entró al hangar a máxima velocidad.  
Las Meltran que se encontraban en el hangar abrieron los ojos como platos al ver entrar al bólido rojo envuelto en las llamas verdes del escape a toda potencia. Un par de soldados se arrojaron tras unas cajas de pertrechos para evitar el impacto inminente pero Virya simplemente dió una voltereta y se detuvo en el punto exacto del hangar que deseaba.   
Dejó que el reactor se apagara y abrió la cabina de inmediato.  
Todas las guerreras que se encontraban en el hangar la estaban mirando sorprendidas. El frenesí de actividad se había detenido por completo en cuanto el Rau rojo entrara violentamente por la compuerta y el silencio que reinaba era palpable como una atmósfera enrarecida.  
—¿Quien está a cargo de esta nave? —dijo Virya poniéndose de pie sobre la cabina.   
Un grupo de Meltran se abrió de pronto y una oficial dió unos pasos al frente. Al parecer las guerreras que la custodiaban la habían rodeado para protegerla. —Soy la Capitán de esta nave. —Exclamó mirando confundida a la figura que se erguía solitaria en aquella extraña máquina color rojo sangre. —¿Quien…?  
—¿Cual es su nombre, Capitán?  
La Meltran intentó decir algo pero ninguna palabra pareció salir de su boca. —Laplis 112 —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.  
Virya sonrió satisfecha. Exedore tenía razón; no eran solamente las palabras las que poseían aquel poder tan extraño. El mando, la capacidad de dar órdenes a otros, todo formaba parte de un atributo especial que no todos poseían. Con su pequeña demostración de habilidad al aterrizar de esa forma con su Rau en aquel atestado hangar Virya se había mostrado ante aquellas guerreras desconocidas como alguien a quien debían obedecer… o al menos temer.  
—Soy Virya 712, he sido asignada como Comandante de este escuadrón defensivo por el Comandante General Breka-Nel.  
No esperó una respuesta y bajó de un salto desde la cabina. Aterrizó con gracia felina sobre el piso de metal y se incorporó mientras dejaba que sus nuevos subordinados la observaran atentamente.  
Las tropas observaron en silencio a la recién llegada. Jamás habían visto a una Meltran como esa y la figura imponente de Virya iluminada por las poderosas luces del hangar marcaba aún más las diferencias que todas conocían.  
Era mas alta, mas corpulenta y desprendía un aura de peligrosidad que se acentuaba en cuanto la misteriosa guerrera dirigía la mirada a alguien en particular. Muchas de las soldados que se habían ocultado tras las cajas de municiones desviaron la mirada ante la peligrosidad que emanaba tras aquellos ojos negros que centelleaban como sangre oscura.  
La Capitana Laplis pareció salir del trance en aquel momento. —Su excelencia, estamos preparando las naves para desplegarlas en servicio inmediatamente. —dijo haciendo el saludo Meltran a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza.  
—Eso veo. —contestó Virya respondiendo al saludo.  
—Aún no hemos recibido la nave insignia para la flota. —dijo la oficial sin cambiar el tono de voz. —Mi nave está a su disposición mientras tanto.  
Las demás Meltran oyeron las palabras de su Capitán e inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de saludo e imitaron a su superiora.  
—Por aquí excelencia. —dijo señalando el camino que llevaba al fondo del hangar. —La escoltaré personalmente hacia el puente de mando y..  
—Ya se donde queda el puente de mando de una Quitra Queleual, Capitán. —dijo la guerrera suspirando. —Pero no es necesario, continúe sus tareas de aprovisionamiento.  
La Oficial pareció confundida. —¿Su Excelencia…?  
—Aquella es la única nave insignia que necesito. —dijo señalando la armadura roja que descansaba en medio del hangar. —Terminen de cargar los pertrechos y prepárense para zarpar de inmediato.  
Si anteriormente la Capitán Laplis se había mostrado confundida ahora era evidente que no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo. —¿Zarpar? —atinó a preguntar mientras Virya se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su armadura.  
—Zarpar si, lo mas pronto posible. —respondió la guerrera mientras de un salto se subió al Rau rojo. —Vamos a entrenar ahora mismo, quiero saber que tan buenas son las tropas que me ha suministrado Breka-Nel.  
En cuanto la cabina de la armadura se cerró sobre ella la actividad en el hangar comenzó nuevamente. Las nuevas órdenes fueron transmitidas y todo el trabajo se centró en acelerar la carga de material de guerra y preparar la nave para el despliegue inmediato.  
Virya dió unos pasos por la cubierta observando la frenética actividad y despegó de un salto, dejando el espacio libre para que las tropas en sus Nonas pudieran ocupar sus lugares de preparación en las estaciones de carga de armamento.  
Estaba cómoda en su Rau, no necesitaba ninguna de esas enormes naves insignia de casi cuatro kilómetros de largo ¿Acaso servía de algo estar tan aislado de la guerra? Ella necesitaba ver el el campo de batalla, ser parte integral de el, no estar rodeada de kilómetros de metal protegida en una inmensa nave mientras sus tropas morían a su alrededor.  
Era algo que estaba segura ninguna Comandante Meltran había hecho antes… y no sería lo único que cambiaría en aquella incipiente flota defensiva.   
Oh sí, muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de ese dia.  
Virya se sentía libre de las cadenas que ataban al resto de los Zentradi y pensaba sacar todo el provecho de ello. Tácticas nuevas, despliegues inusuales, procedimientos alternativos… toda una nueva forma de hacer la guerra se desplegaban en la cabeza de Virya y ella estaba dispuesta a crear la maquinaria bélica más poderosa que pudiese.  
Un movimiento en la interfaz de datos que tenía frente a ella la trajo de nuevo al presente.  
Vió que otra fragata llegaba al astillero e iniciaba las maniobras de atraque mientras nuevas luces se encendían al final del espigón recién terminado. En ese preciso instante la nave que había abordado antes encendió sus luces de navegación y comenzó el proceso de desamarre del enorme esqueleto que formaria el gigantesco muelle.  
—Capitán Laplis ¿Me recibe? —preguntó Virya por la radio mientras posicionaba su Rau por delante de la nave mientras ésta realizaba las delicadas maniobras mientras despejaba la dársena en construcción.  
—Afirmativo, su excelencia.  
Virya hizo una mueca de desagrado. Le llevaría tiempo adaptarse a ese maldito apodo. ¿Acaso no podían llamarla por su rango a secas? —Siganme. —dijo en cambio guardándose para sí misma lo que pensaba sobre el protocolo de los Zentradi.  
La guerrera movió las piernas y el Queadlunn rojo se lanzó hacia delante con un destello esmeralda. La enorme fragata la siguió unos momentos más tarde.

No se alejaron demasiado, apenas un par de miles de kilómetros en el mismo eje del disco rotacional que reunía a todas las factorías que, en ese preciso momento, unían sus esfuerzos en la construcción de aquella fortaleza gigante. Virya no estaba segura hasta que punto tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera en aquella extraña flota, pero mientras nadie le dijera lo contrario (Y su rango de Comandante solo dejaba a el propio Breka-Nel como una opción real) ella iba a hacer lo que quisiera.  
—¡Alto! —dijo por la radio mientras detenía su armadura. La fragata detuvo sus motores y los propulsores de frenado se encendieron de inmediato para dejar a la nave inmóvil en el espacio.  
—Desplieguen los escuadrones de ataque de inmediato! —gritó mientras giraba alrededor de la fragata examinando las brillantes e inmaculadas superficies de la recientemente comisionada nave. —Vamos a ver el material que hay disponible.  
El silencio que se manifestó en la radio fué demasiado obvio.  
—Su excelencia…  
—Dije que desplieguen los escuadrones de inmediato ¿Acaso hay problemas con las comunicaciones, Capitán Laplis?  
—Su excelencia, los escuadrones de ataque… las reclutas todavía no tienen experiencia en vuelo. Han llegado hace unas pocas horas en los transportes de personal. —la voz de la Oficial sonaba nerviosa, demasiado para alguien de su rango. —Las instructoras de vuelo todavía no han llegado y….  
La mente de Virya entró en funcionamiento. El recuerdo estaba allí, enterrado tras ciclos y ciclos de memorias casi olvidadas, de combates y experiencias a lo largo de toda su carrera como la piloto más mortífera de la flota de Dortrad-Jen.  
No recordaba exactamente como había sido su despertar tras su creación en las plantas de genoconcepción Zentradi. Solo recordaba vagamente que había sido vestida con un traje de vuelo e introducida de inmediato a un Queadlunn Nona, donde su cuerpo se amoldó al recubrimiento interior del robot y posteriormente fue llevada por una especie de cinta transportadora hasta una nave de transporte de armaduras que, tras un corto vuelo, la trasladó hasta la que sería su primera nave nodriza, asignada al escuadrón de ataque de Nonas que acababa de ser armado y desplegado en aquella nave.  
En cuanto el transporte hubo aterrizado en el hangar las armaduras fueron removidas de sus nichos y bajadas de los ganchos que las mantenían en su sitio y, por primera vez desde que fueran creadas, pudieron dar unos pocos pasos por el hangar siguiendo las líneas marcadas en el piso que las guiaron hasta las estaciones de carga individuales, donde los Nona fueron cargados con municiones y las pilotos pudieron finalmente descender de las armaduras y encontrarse con sus respectivas instructoras de vuelo y combate..

Aquellas reclutas que ahora estaban bajo su mando no habían bajado aún de las armaduras, ni siquiera habían dado un par de pasos fuera de ellas.

—No se preocupe Capitán Laplis. —respondió Virya con una sonrisa. —Estoy seguro que las reclutas pueden dar unos cuantos pasos por sí mismas.  
Usó su nueva interfaz para activar todos los canales de comunicación de la fragata que tenía frente a su armadura. —Les habla su Comandante.—dijo con voz calma. —Vamos a realizar un ejercicio especial, uno para el que no han sido preparadas, al menos no prácticamente con una instructora. No obstante todas las guerreras Meltran saben cómo luchar, es algo con lo que somos creadas y está dentro nuestro desde el principio. Yo quiero que ustedes muestren esa capacidad de lucha y que la exploten a su máxima capacidad. ¿Entendido?  
Por el canal de comunicaciones se escuchó claramente el “¡Sí Comandante!” de todas las guerreras al unísono aunque Virya no detectó mucho entusiasmo en aquellas novatas.

Virya colocó su armadura a la salida del hangar principal de la Quitra Queleual y levantó uno de los brazos del Rau. —¡Despliegue! —gritó.  
Las armaduras abandonaron sus estaciones de carga a cada lado de las paredes del hangar y en parejas se formaron en filas a los lados de la vía central que recorria de punta a punta el enorme espacio destinado a las tropas en movimiento. Cada escuadrón de Nonas contaba con seis elementos y habitualmente un Queadlunn Rau era quien capitaneaba la escuadra, pero en aquella nave aún no había líderes de escuadrón (que eran seleccionados por las instructoras tras los primeros entrenamientos de vuelo) y todas las armaduras eran de ese blanco pálido que las hacía irreconocibles unas de otras.  
Los escuadrones que estaban más cerca de la salida fueron los primeros en avanzar hacia la línea central y caminaron lentamente hasta la marca que indicaba la zona donde podían despegar de forma segura. En cuanto las primeras unidades tomaron vuelo Virya comprendió hasta qué punto era necesario entrenar a aquellas chicas.  
La mayoría de las armaduras salió disparada a diferentes velocidades del hangar. Sin entrenamiento básico y sin conocer la verdadera potencia de sus poderosas máquinas de guerra, las novatas aplicaron demasiada potencia o por el contrario, apenas la suficiente para vencer la gravedad artificial de la Quitra Queleual. Hubo colisiones y golpes entre los primeros grupos que despegaron en total confusión. Hubo gritos e insultos en las comunicaciones pero Virya no dijo nada, al contrario, intentó que las novatas se movieran aún más de prisa,  
—¡Más rápido! —gritó. —¡Si esta nave estuviera bajo fuego de artillería enemiga ya hubiesen muerto todas!  
Los gritos de Virya solo aumentaron la confusión de las chicas a tal punto que una especie de atasco comenzó a formarse a la salida de la fragata mientras los robots que no lograban salir al primer intento rebotaban contra las paredes y volvían hacia atrás, solo para volver a ser empujados hacia delante por los escuadrones que despegaban a continuación.

El caos era total pero eso era justamente lo que estaba buscando Virya. Lentamente, como una especie de ruido de fondo, de a poco un nuevo pensamiento había comenzado a formarse en la mente de la guerrera.  
Eran los comienzos de algo grande, un plan que podría significar mucho más que una ventaja militar o una nueva forma de lucha de la raza Zentradi.  
Pero esos pensamientos correspondian a la parte de su cerebro que ella identificaba como la de un Archivista. La parte de su mente que ahora trabajaba más febrilmente era su lado estratégico que en esos momentos analizaba aquel apelotonamiento de robots luchando unos contra otros para salir rápidamente de aquella estrecha abertura y alcanzar el espacio exterior.  
Era un desastre organizativo claro, pero eso a Virya no le interesaba. Había observado y seleccionado a unas diez guerreras que habían volado con habilidad esquivando a sus compañeras y de una forma u otra se habían alejado del tumulto para tomar sus posiciones de espera a un centenar de metros de la salida del hangar.  
Esas eran las “naturales” que buscaba Virya. Solo diez en un grupo de más de ciento veinte chicas…. pero era un comienzo.  
El resto de las novatas tardó casi treinta minutos en desplegarse de la fragata y formar en filas a los lados de cada una de las bandas de la nave que las cobijaba. Virya voló entre las filas de guerreras observando la disposición de las tropas, la postura y disposición de las chicas, nada escapaba a la penetrante visión de la veterana guerrera.  
—Bien. —dijo de pronto mientras se colocaba frente a sus tropas. —Eso fue un verdadero desastre y todas ustedes deberían estar muertas… así que permanezcan quietas como los cadáveres que son mientras trato de enseñar algo útil a los vivos.  
Enseñar, aquella palabra despertó recuerdos aún frescos en la mente de Virya. Había querido enseñarle todo lo que sabía a su camarada Maya, pero había fallado. ¿Fallado? No, ella no había fracasado. Se la habían arrebatado, la habían convertido en otra clase de herramienta para un propósito completamente diferente, un propósito del cual Virya estaba excluida.  
Pero estas chicas eran suyas. Las moldearia a su imagen, sacaría lo mejor de ellas, las convertiría en mortíferas guerreras.  
—«Pero no puedes convertirlas en Maya.» —dijo una de sus voces interiores y Virya supo que tenía razón. Maya era única e irremplazable.  
Mientras pensaba en ella dirigió su vista hacia la lejana instalación donde la Fortaleza crecía lentamente. ¿Seguiría Maya con vida en aquel momento? ¿O ya habían disuelto su cuerpo y usado sus genes como alimento para aquella cosa del capullo latiente?  
La guerrera sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos.  
Movió sus piernas y el Rau rojo voló entre las tropas mientras Virya señalaba con su puño a las chicas que había elegido previamente. —¡Tu!, tú y tú! —exclamó mientras señalaba las armaduras blancas que la interfaz de su cabina señalaban como las potenciales candidatas. —¡Formen conmigo!  
A pesar de la innata habilidad de las seleccionadas, apenas pudieron mantener una formación de vuelo estable tras el veloz Queadlunn Rau. Tras dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la fragata Virya detuvo su armadura a una buena distancia del grupo de reclutas que observaba en silencio la escena.  
—¡Alto! ¡Formación en perímetro!  
Las diez armaduras se movieron y rodearon a Virya en un círculo más o menos regular con la armadura roja en el centro.  
La veterana guerrera giró lentamente sobre si misma examinando a las novatas que la rodeaban. Sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer a continuación y se aseguró que las comunicaciones generales estuviesen abiertas.  
—Ahora ataquenme todas juntas. —dijo simplemente.  
Nadie se movió. Había dado una orden directa pero aún así ninguna de las diez reclutas se había movido siquiera un centímetro.  
—«Interesante». —pensó Virya, pero aquel pequeño descubrimiento no le servía para nada. Consideró la posibilidad de abatir a una de ellas para enfatizar lo segura que estaba de aquella orden pero una comunicación desde la fragata Quitra Queleual la detuvo en el mismo instante en que estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo.  
—Comandante Virya, las armaduras no están cargadas con armas de entrenamiento. En este momento las armas están configuradas para..  
La guerrera suspiró. —¿Algo más para agregar que yo no sepa, Capitán Laplis? —Se perfectamente que las reclutas están con su armamento vivo. Es por eso que quiero probarlas en combate.  
Ante el silencio de la Capitana decidió que ya había sido suficiente.   
—Ataquen, es una orden.  
Virya tomó nota de quien fué a primera guerrera en disparar sus láser contra ella. Casi de inmediato el resto la imitó y descargaron todos sus disparos sobre el Rau rojo.  
Las chicas habían actuado automáticamente y todavía estaban afectadas por lo extraño de la orden recibida, por eso no reaccionaron del todo velozmente cuando Virya desapareció en medio de un relámpago verde mientras las líneas azules de las armas se cruzaban una centésima de segundo más tarde en el lugar que había ocupado su armadura.  
El movimiento había sido tan veloz que algunos disparos se cruzaron y dos armaduras blancas recibieron disparos indirectos de sus propias compañeras. Virya observó rápidamente el resultado de su maniobra y se alegró interiormente que las dos chicas no hubiesen muerto. Sus armaduras estaban dañadas pero al menos sus ocupantes vivirian, esa era una lección que de seguro no olvidarian.  
El resto de las ocho armaduras comenzó a perseguirla de inmediato.  
Eso no era un combate, Virya se sentía hasta molesta de enfrentarse a guerreras de un nivel tan bajo así que esquivaba los disparos de mala gana mientras se concentraba en analizar los patrones de movimientos que las factorías de Genoconcepción de Breka-Nel habían implantado en las personalidades de las chicas durante el proceso de crecimiento.  
Las maniobras básicas de ataque estaban programadas en sus cabezas, eso no había duda. El problema es que carecían por completo de disciplina de combate. Disparaban o maniobraban pero no hacían ambas cosas a la vez y eso era algo que Virya deberia remediar cuanto antes,  
Se giró en redondo y cargó sobre las armaduras que la seguían a escasos trescientos metros de distancia. El sorpresivo ataque hizo que el escuadrón se separase en todas direcciones mientras trataban de concentrar el fuego en la escurridiza mancha roja que era el Rau de la veterana guerrera.  
Combatir sin disparar un solo tiro era algo nuevo para Virya, pero de alguna forma lo disfrutó. Embistió a una armadura y de un puñetazo aplastó la zona donde estaba el sensor principal que daba imagen a la pantalla principal de la cabina, dejando a la recluta completamente ciega. A otra le arrancó una de las piernas de modo que la pobre ya no podía controlar el robot sin entrar en un giro descontrolado cada vez que intentaba moverse. Al resto solo se dedicó a acosarlas con golpes en la cabeza o en la espalda mientras trataban de alcanzarla desesperadamente con todas las armas que poseían… menos los misiles claro, que no podían engancharse a un blanco amigo sin intervención directa de un superior que desbloquease el identificador Amigo/Enemigo.  
Tras unos treinta minutos de “baile” el grupo de diez armaduras quedó reducido a chatarra y, teniendo en cuenta algunos gemidos de dolor que se filtraban por las comunicaciones, algunas de las chicas habían sufrido algo más que un par de moretones.  
Ninguna de las demás reclutas que observaban el combate desde su posición a los flancos de la fragata había emitido el menor sonido por la frecuencia de radio. El silencio era perfectamente palpable.  
—Es suficiente. —dijo Virya una vez que el reactor del último Nona adversario se extinguiese al ser aplastado por una violenta patada del Rau rojo. —Ayudenme a transportar a las heridas.  
Diez Nonas se separaron de las últimas filas y ayudaron a Virya a transportar a las contusionadas reclutas hasta el hangar de la fragata, donde el equipo de recuperación las pudo extraer de las deformadas y aplastadas cabinas y trasladar a las dos más heridas a las vainas de recuperación.  
—Ha sido una suerte que no haya muerto nadie. —dijo Virya por la radio mientras volvía a colocarse frente a las filas de Nonas blancos. —Espero que hayan aprendido algo de esta sesión de práctica, un enemigo de verdad no las dejará heridas o atascadas en sus armaduras dañadas. El campo de batalla está lleno de cosas imprevistas y es nuestra obligación adaptarnos a todos esos cambios y responder de la forma más efectiva y mortal posible.   
Mientras hablaba no dejaba de recorrer con la mirada las interminables filas de robots rosados que…. ¿Rosados?  
Virya se fregó los ojos y miró desconcertada el monitor. Las filas de Nonas ya no eran blancas, sinó de una especie de color rosado que reflejaba… algo.  
Se dió vuelta rápidamente, solo para quedarse helada al ver la enorme pared de energia dimensional que se estaba formando a menos de un kilómetro de donde su nueva flota estaba dando sus primeros pasos.  
Un Defold masivo transformó el negro espacio en una mancha de brillantes colores tornasolados que por un momento cegaron las pantallas del centenar de chicas que jamas habian visto algo semejante.  
Unos instantes más tarde, una enorme flota enemiga emergió justo frente a ellas.


	103. Chapter 103

El estruendo era ensordecedor. Restos de metales continuaban cayendo sobre la pila en llamas mientras el humo negro del combustible quemado se expandía por el techo y comenzaba a extinguir las luces blancas, tiñendo aún más al hangar con la luz roja del incendio.  
Las alarmas sonaban por doquier y todos los presentes aprecian haber quedado paralizados en sus sitios. Solo cuando una serie de postes de metal de más de dos metros de alto comenzaron a emerger de varios puntos del hangar a la vez que comenzaron a rociar una espuma retardante sobre las llamas, entonces pudieron reaccionar.  
El primero de ellos fue Ralph quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se mantenía a unos pocos pasos (de Zentradi) de los restos de lo que había sido una enorme parte de la nave de transporte que colgaba de una de las grúas principales del hangar. Del caza de Jim no se veía absolutamente nada, todos eran hierros retorcidos y metales incandescentes.  
—Mierda… ¡Mierda! —gritaba el gigante dando pasos de un lado a otro sin dejar de tomarse la cabeza. —¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Matt había depositado a Cinthya en el piso metálico a una distancia segura. La joven se había quedado sin habla contemplando las llamas, como si aún no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. El joven colocó con cuidado una de sus enormes manos robóticas sobre el hombro de la inspectora sin saber que mas hacer.  
—Jim. —solamente atinó a decir Cinthya sacudiendo la cabeza. —El no…. El no está realmente ahí abajo…¿Verdad?  
Matt sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba.  
—Jim… —volvió a repetir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La furia de las llamas y el humo que surgía del incendio había transformado por completo el viejo hangar. El sistema de control atmosférico de la Colonia hacía lo posible para purificar el aire contaminado de la zona y los enormes ventiladores ubicados en techos y paredes comenzaron a rugir furiosamente mientras succionaba el humo para filtrarlo lo más rápido posible. Una ligera neblina proveniente de los miles de litros de agua y espuma que los sistemas antiincendios arrojaban sobre las llamas comenzó a formarse por sobre el piso de metal.  
Pasaron algunos minutos más de incertidumbre hasta que algunos vehículos de emergencia comenzaron a llegar por la vía de acceso principal. Muchas de las esclusas de incendio siguen levantadas y los equipos de bomberos debieron tomar varios desvíos para llegar a la base donde el siniestro se había producido.   
Ralph se apartó mientras los hombres bajaban de los vehículos y se acercaban a los restos llameantes.  
—¡Ralph! —gritó el Capitán del grupo. —¿Que mierda pasó ahí? ¿Hay…?  
—El piloto de la NUNS está ahí abajo. —dijo el gigante señalando la pila de desechos.  
El hombre no contestó y volvió corriendo hacia donde los demás bomberos desenrrollaban las mangueras y las conectaban a las tomas ubicadas en las zonas marcadas en el piso del hangar.  
Ralph retrocedió varios pasos más para no estorbar a los hombres. Apenas podía resistir el impulso de saltar entre los restos para alcanzar los restos del caza pero su entrenamiento y sentido común prevalecieron. Toda la escena volvió a reproducirse frente a sus ojos con estremecedora claridad.  
El piloto había sido aplastado por una sección entera de la Stellar Whale que había caído exactamente donde estaba estacionado el caza. Eso no podía ser una casualidad…  
Una señal de aviso sonó en sus auriculares y distrajeron momentáneamente al gigante de sus pensamientos.  
—¡Hal! ¡Nyx! ¡Reporte!  
—¿Que mierda está pasando jefe? ¡Toda la Colonia se ha vuelt….! —una ensordecedora descarga de estática hizo que las últimas palabras del hombre se perdieran incluso para el sensible dispositivo de audición.  
—¡Dije REPORTE! —gritó Ralph por sobre el rugido de las mangueras y los ventiladores del sistema de purificación.  
—¡Estamos listos para salir Ralph! —gritó Nyx por la radio. —¡Las comunicaciones son un desastre y tuvimos que reiniciar la computadora de navegación dos veces! ¿Que está haciendo la Torre de Control? ¡No nos han enviado los planes de vuelo!  
Ralph no necesitó escuchar más.   
—Salgan en cuanto la compuerta se abra, no esperen a ningún plan de vuelo.  
—Pero Ralph eso es contra el pro-  
—!Hagan lo que les digo!  
La comunicación se cortó pero Ralph estaba seguro que sus hombres harían exactamente lo que les había ordenado. Una nueva explosión sacudió el hangar y el gigante retrocedió aún más ante la ferocidad del incendio.  
En ese momento recordó a Matt y a la Inspectora.  
—¡Matt! ¡Cinthya! —gritó mientras buscaba en la dirección donde había visto por última vez a los jóvenes.  
Matt escuchó la estruendosa voz y levantó la vista mientras continuaba abrazando a la inspectora.   
Con dos zancadas el gigante estuvo de pronto al lado de ellos.  
—¿Están bien? —preguntó mientras se arrodillaba ante ellos. —¿Algún fragmento los alcanzó?  
—Estamos bien Ralph. —dijo Matt sin apartar la vista de los enormes ojos del gigante.  
—Gracias a dios… ¡Tienen que salir de aquí de inmediato! ¡Esta zona es muy peligrosa! ¿Puedes llevar a la inspectora hasta el refugio más cercano? Hay uno en el bloque D-Cuatro bastante cerca de aquí.  
—D cuatro… entendido. —repitió el muchacho.  
—Bien… luego me dirás de donde sacaste esa cosa pero me alegro que la hayas tenido o ahora estarían ustedes tambien abajo de ese infierno. —dijo señalando las llamas.  
—Ralph… el piloto está…  
El gigante asintió con la cabeza. —Llévate a Cinthya lejos de aquí, por favor Matt…  
En ese momento un sonido familiar se escuchó en el enorme hangar por sobre el rugir de las sirenas y llamas..  
La baliza de la compuerta de entrada principal se había activado. Una nave estaba entrando a la Colonia.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Amanda había permanecido de pie durante toda la sucesión de eventos que terminaron con la muerte del Teniente Jim Glenn. Ni siquiera cuando Tass cayó de rodillas en el piso de la torre de control movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo.  
Miles de cosas cruzaban por su cabeza durante esos angustiosos minutos, pero su cuerpo se había clavado en aquel lugar y desde allí observaba en silencio las pocas pantallas que aún transmitían imágenes desde el caos en que se había transformado el hangar Principal.  
Rebecca saltó de su puesto de control y corrió para contener a la pobre chica que lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente en el piso mientras las llamas de las pantallas teñían la torre de control del mismo tono rojizo del incendio.  
La mujer apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que un hilillo de sangre corrió por la comisura de sus labios.  
Había muerto una persona bajo su techo, un invitado, un soldado…. pero por sobre todas las cosas, esa persona había sido asesinada.  
No había ninguna duda; lo que estaba sucediendo en la Rainbow no podía ser ninguna coincidencia. Estaban sufriendo un ataque directo desde el mismo interior de su sistema.  
—Les habla su Capitán. —dijo de pronto Amanda sin cambiar su posición frente a las pantallas. —Estamos en Alerta Roja para toda la Colonia Rainbow. Todos los Civiles deben dirigirse a los refugios asignados más cercanos de forma inmediata. Todo el personal de seguridad preséntese a sus puestos de inmediato. Repito estamos en Alerta Roja a partir de este momento.  
Rebecca había abrazado a la desdichada joven y permanencia reclinada junto a ella en el piso. Amanda se dió la vuelta y miró a las dos mujeres con fuego en los ojos. —Les juro que encontraré al responsable de esto. —dijo con un tono de voz que ninguna de ellas habia escuchado jamas.   
—Amanda…  
—Rebbie, lleva por favor a Tass a mi oficina. —dijo la Capitán mientras se inclinaba sobre una de las terminales de comunicaciones. —Debemos prepararnos para lo peor.  
La mujer morena levantó los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a la joven. —¿Que…? ¿Que vas a hacer?  
—Lo que pueda.  
Un sonido metálico sonó tras sus espaldas. Rebecca sintió un escalofrio al reconocer aquel ruido. Amanda rodeó las filas de asientos que rodeaban los puestos de control y se acercó a una puerta que se había abierto sobre un compartimento a un lado de la pequeña cocina de la cubierta.  
Tras revolver unos momentos en el interior sacó un rifle de asalto y un chaleco blindado junto con un casco táctico.  
Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco mientras Amanda se quitaba la chaqueta de su uniforme de mando y se colocaba el chaleco por sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.  
En aquel momento las últimas dos pantallas que todavía mostraban el incendio en el hangar se apagaron.  
—No podemos hacer nada desde este lugar. —dijo la mujer mientras se colocaba el casco y ajustaba las correas. —Vamos a dejar a Tass en la oficina y evaluaremos la situación con las comunicaciones que tengamos disponibles. —sin esperar respuesta colocó un cargador en el rifle y accionó la palanca para cargar la recámara del arma. Luego comprobó el mecanismo del seguro y una vez conforme se colgó el rifle al hombro. —Vamos, te ayudaré.  
La mujer asintió y tomando a Tass de un brazo la obligó a ponerse de pie.   
Tass estaba reducida al estado de una especie de muñeca de trapo y no les resultó difícil a las dos mujeres el llevarla en andas hasta la salida de la torre de control.  
En cuanto se abrió la puerta una serie de sonidos provenientes de las computadoras hicieron que ambas mujeres voltearan la cabeza.  
En el globo luminoso que proyectaba el holograma del control de tráfico un vector de aproximación se había extendido desde la entrada principal del hangar. La Rio Grande había llegado a las proximidades de la Colonia y el SILS había tomado el control automático del carguero y lo estaba guiando a la seguridad de la Colonia.  
Amanda frunció el ceño. —Vamos. —dijo.  
Depositaron a la joven en el pequeño vehículo de transporte y caminaron junto a la improvisada camilla por el túnel hasta el ascensor de acceso a los demás niveles de la Torre.  
Rebecca había estado callada durante todo el camino pero finalmente hizo la pregunta que temía en cuanto estuvieron frente a las puertas del elevador.  
—¿Qué temes? —preguntó en voz baja.  
—Estamos ante un acto hostil dirigido hacia la Colonia. —respondió la mujer mirando nerviosa el panel de indicadores del elevador. —Todavía no estoy segura a que nos enfrentamos, pero me temo que se trata de un ataque desde dentro…. o tal vez estamos siendo atacados desde dentro y fuera al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Desde dentro de la Colonia? —el rostro de la mujer reflejaba una completa sorpresa.  
El elevador llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron frente a ellas.  
—Tal vez sí… tal vez no… el caso es que tengo la sensación que estaban tratando de aislarnos del resto de la Colonia mientras estuviéramos allá atrás en la Torre de Control.  
—Y por eso salimos de ahí. —respondió Rebecca mientras ayudaba a sacar a la inconsciente joven del vehículo. —¿Qué haremos ahora?  
—Primero poner a salvo a Tass, está fuera de combate y en su estado actual es mejor que no la involucremos más en sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo.   
Rebecca asintió con la cabeza y finalmente las puertas se cerraron una vez que las tres mujeres estuvieron dentro del elevador. Amanda marcó el piso de su oficiana y el elevador se puso en marcha con una ligera sacudida.  
—Algo me dice que vas a pedirme que me quede con Tass en tu oficina…  
Amanda asintió. —Si, necesito que cuides de ella mientras evaluo la seriedad de la situación.  
—No te olvides que aun tengo mi pistola. —dijo calmadamente la mujer morena mientras se palpaba el bulto bajo su chaqueta.  
—No me olvido Rebbie, pero preferiría que no la utilizaras a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.  
—¿Y tu si vas a usar esa cosa? —exclamó señalando con el dedo la boca del cañón del rifle de asalto que asomaba por detrás de los hombros de la Capitán.  
—Yo no, pero Quinn si.  
En ese momento una sacudida hizo que las mujeres se tambalarean dentro del pequeño espacio. El estrépito fué seguido por un sonido metálico y de pronto las luces se apagaron.  
—¿Pero que mier-?  
Las luces de emergencia del ascensor se encendieron y a la luz rojiza de los pequeños focos del techo las dos mujeres se miraron consternadas.  
—¿Querías alguna prueba mas de que están intentado aislarnos? —preguntó Amanda con una mueca.  
Rebecca suspiró. —Si tienen el control total de los sistemas de toda la Colonia estamos en verdaderos problemas.  
—Sin el control de las comunicaciones o los sistemas de seguridad no nos sirve de nada estar aisladas del resto de los equipos de la Rainbow. Debemos agruparnos lo más pronto posible y actuar de acuerdo a la amenaza.  
Sin esperar una respuesta Amanda se descolgó el rifle del hombro y lo apoyó en la pared. —Ayudame a hechar un vistazo ahi afuera. —dijo.  
Rebecca asintió y recostó a Tass junto al rifle, luego ayudó a su amiga a alcanzar la escotilla de emergencia del techo del elevador. Con un golpe del puño de la mujer la tapa se abrió de hacia afuera y la mujer pudo asomar la cabeza por la abertura.  
—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Rebecca.  
—Los frenos de seguridad se activaron. —dijo tras una pausa. —Pero parece que estamos unos pocos pisos por encima de la cubierta de la oficina.  
Soplando por el esfuerzo la mujer deslizó el resto de su cuerpo por la pequeña escotilla y se sentó agotada sobre el techo del elevador.  
—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
Amanda suspiró y se reclinó sobre la abertura. Desde abajo podía ver el rostro inconsciente de Tass iluminado tenuemente por las luces de emergencia. —Pasame el rifle. —dijo simplemente.  
Rebecca tomó el arma y la levantó hasta la abertura donde Amanda la tomó y volvió a colocarla en la espalda.  
—Escuchame Rebbie, quedate donde estas con Tass, iré por una de las pasarelas de seguridad y te enviaré al primer técnico que encuentre para sacarlas de ahí. Una vez que estén las dos a salvo vayan de inmediato a mi oficina y no salgan de allí hasta que yo les diga ¿De acuerdo?  
—¿Acaso tenemos otra opción? —dijo la mujer morena con una mueca. —Sabes perfectamente que mi trasero no pasa por esa escotilla.  
—Es esa manía tuya de hacer postres deliciosos. —dijo la mujer con una carcajada. —Espero que tengas en cuenta seriamente el ponerte a dieta cuando salgamos de esta.  
—Tenga cuidado Capitán. —la mujer había perdido el tono jovial en su voz.  
—Lo tendré, volveré pronto por ustedes. —dijo tocándose el casco de kevlar.  
Sin detenerse a mirar atrás la mujer se sujetó a uno de los cables y tras evaluar la distancia que la separaba de la pasarela de mantenimiento tomó una bocanada de aire y saltó con resolución hacia la angosta placa de metal que tenía enfrente.  
—Ya no tengo edad para estas cosas. —se dijo mientras se sujetaba nerviosamente de una delgada tubería que crujió amenazadoramente ante el peso de su cuerpo.  
Sin decir una palabra más comenzó a avanzar por aquella vía en dirección al interior de la nave.


	104. Chapter 104

—No…. no ahora.  
Las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta mientras sentía el cuerpo temblar de una forma extraña. Era algo que no había sentido nunca, una sensación de parálisis que parecía haber transformado todas las extremidades de su cuerpo en partes independientes cuyas conexiones hubiesen sido cortadas en el momento.  
Seguramente existía una palabra para describir ese estado, pero ninguna de las voces en su cabeza la conocía.  
—No… —repitió sin saber que otra cosa decir o hacer.  
Los primeros cruceros emergieron a su alrededor simplemente pasaron a su lado en silencio. Virya había visto aquellas naves de cascos violáceos miles de veces… incluso había atacado y destruido a varias decenas de ellos, descargando sus misiles contra los puntos débiles conocidos de aquellas gigantescas naves… pero aquellos parecían ser recuerdos lejanos. Las miles…. no, cientos de miles de naves que habían aparecido (y seguian apareciendo ininterrumpidamente) a su alrededor no parecían prestarle atención…. no lucían como los enemigos conocidos, era algo más… irreal.  
Vió las enormes naves de batalla, las gigantescas naves de tipo capital cuyos cañones de energía había visto destruir alas enteras de formaciones Zentradi de un solo disparo, cada una de ellas rodeada por un enjambre de cruceros y cañoneros que formaban una cortina de fuego protector a su alrededor. Cruceros, corbetas, naves de asalto y bombardeos… era una flota completa del Ejército de Supervisión haciendo Defold alrededor de su Rau rojo.  
¿Alguna vez algun Zentradi había experimentado algo como aquello? Estar rodeado de centenares de miles enemigos y sin embargo ser ignorado por completo por todos ellos… no, probablemente había alguna explicación lógica… ¿La burbuja de energía warp la había ocultado a los sensores enemigos? ¿Sería acaso una especie de interferencia irreconocible en los radares?   
La respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar.  
—Almirante… ¿Órd…?  
La oficial no pudo terminar la frase. En cuanto la comunicación de radio hubo perforado aquel velo de incertidumbre que los rodeaba, todo el ejército enemigo reaccionó al unísono. En un santiamén decenas de descargas de energía atravesaron la fragata como si realmente no estuviera ahí, unos segundos más tarde la explosión iluminó el espacio y la masacre dió comienzo.  
Las siguientes en morir fueron las novatas en sus armaduras relucientes. Las chicas no comprendían del todo lo que estaba pasando y la mayoría de ellas murió sin descubrirlo, pero las que reaccionaron con algo de rapidez a la explosión de lo que había sido su primera y única nave nodriza, no tuvieron tampoco ninguna oportunidad.  
Los gritos a través de las comunicaciones llegaron simultáneamente a la pequeña cabina del inmóvil Rau rojo.  
Virya las escuchó morir una a una, los gritos de rabia, de impotencia, de sorpresa ante lo fácil que llegaba la muerte en todas direcciones… no era justo.  
No, no era justo. Virya escuchaba todas las voces en su cabeza repetir lo mismo: No era justo, nunca lo había sido.  
Una cosa era segura en medio de aquel caos de destrucción y muerte; Virya había vuelto a quedar sola. A decir verdad aquel hecho no la sorprendió.  
Lo que la había sorprendido era la velocidad con la que había sucedido todo.  
La armadura roja continuaba siendo ignorada por las hordas enemigas en cuanto la respuesta de las fuerzas de defensa finalmente llegó en forma de una lluvia de descargas de energía que barrieron y diezmaron las primeras líneas de aquella monumental marea de enemigos.   
Casi un centenar de naves explotaron simultáneamente al recibir el impactos de aquellos terribles cañones de energía, pero eran solo unas pocas naves de la vanguardia. Tras ellas el grueso de la flota del Ejército de Supervisión dejó finalmente de emerger del espacio dimensional y se arrojó sobre la jugosa presa.

El espacio si iluminó de una forma tal que la pequeña estrella en el medio de aquel sistema vió opacado su brillo por unos instantes.  
Todo el frente del ejército enemigo se desplegó en dos alas enormes, como si quisiera envolver al cinturón de asteroides con un abrazo mortal de fuego de artillería concentrado. Casi sin descanso, las enormes andanadas de descargas de energía abrían brechas enormes entre los defensores quienes habían comenzado a formar varios anillos defensivos en torno a las factorías que rodeaban al núcleo del complejo.  
Virya comprendió de inmediato que los defensores no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra aquel ataque envolvente. Si las fuerzas enemigas lograban cerrar los flancos… sería sin ninguna duda una verdadera masacre.  
Sin moverse de su sitio consultó la interfaz táctica de su armadura. A pesar de las interferencias enemigas podía ver en su pantalla una representación bastante exacta de la distribución de las fuerzas de defensa alrededor de las instalaciones.   
Eran pocos, muy pocos.  
El resto de las flotas de defensa estarían en esos momentos preparándose para volver de inmediato a reforzar el contraataque, pero era evidente que no llegarian a tiempo…. y eso si habían recibido la advertencia del ataque. Podían pasar horas antes que el primer grupo de refuerzo llegara hasta allí ¿Y que encontrarian?  
Ruinas, cadáveres, chatarra… o tal vez una emboscada y una muerte segura si aquella maldita flota se fortificaba allí entre los restos de la abortada nueva flota.

Virya podía escuchar todas las frecuencias de radio de los diferentes escuadrones de defensa que trataban de ofrecer una resistencia organizada. Ordenes y contraordenes rugían en el auricular a medida que los Comandantes movían las tropas de reserva y las posicionaban lo mejor que podían para soportar el fuego enemigo.   
La guerrera movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sabiendo que todo aquello era un error.   
Un error fatal.  
¿Estaba todo realmente perdido? ¿No había nada que ella pudiese hacer para cambiar el resultado?   
Mientras miles de ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza una solitaria armadura del Ejército de Supervisión pasó lo suficientemente cerca del Rau de Virya para distinguir algo fuera de normal en aquella forma que se destacaba inerte contra la negrura del espacio.  
¿Qué habrá pensado aquel soldado mientras detenía su avance hacia el frente de combate y se dirigía hacia aquella cosa que no aparecía en su radar? ¿Era curiosidad? ¿O acaso la obligación de destruir sea lo que sea que no perteneciera a su flota? El caso es que tras acercarse lo suficiente no le fue difícil identificar la silueta reconocible del Queadlunn.  
El soldado levantó su arma de forma automática y apuntó al centro de aquel extraño enemigo color rojo sangre, estaba tan cerca que no podía fallar el disparo.

Virya se dió cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes en aquel mismo instante:  
Primero, que el enemigo la tenía en la mira y estaba a punto de abrir fuego a unos escasos cincuenta metros de distancia, lo que le daba un margen de reacción de apenas unas pocas decimas de segundo.  
La segundo cosa que comprendió, en el mismo instante en que giraba en redondo y abatía al infeliz de un certero disparo en la cabeza, es que en ningún momento había usado sus ojos para verlo.  
En aquel momento el infierno se desató a su alrededor. El Rau apareció resaltado en todas los radares enemigos simultáneamente y toda nave, robot y soldado que estaba a su alrededor de pronto comenzaron a disparar hacia ella.  
Pero Virya ya no estaba ahí, o mejor dicho solo los restos de una elusiva estela verde continuaban ocupando el espacio donde de pronto miles de disparos y haces de energía convergieron al instante.  
La Meltran se había convertido en una especie de relámpago verde brillante que zigzagueaba entre las naves enemigas a una velocidad deslumbrante. Aquella combinación de colores rojo y verde creaban una especie de imagen fantasmal ante los pobres diablos que tenían la mala fortuna de cruzar sus caminos con aquel bólido espectral, ya que Virya no estaba simplemente huyendo.  
Todo a su alrededor se llenó de explosiones. Los enemigos morían en el mismo instante de entrar en el cono de fuego de los dos cañones del Rau rojo.   
El centro de la flota enemiga pareció estallar en caos. ¿Que estaban pensando los Comandantes en aquel momento? ¿Enemigos apareciendo de pronto en el medio de sus fuerzas? Nada parecía tener sentido en sus pantallas de radar, donde un solitario puntito rojo estaba causando miles de bajas de forma inexplicable.

Solo la propia Virya parecía saber (hasta cierto punto al menos) lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Durante aquellos primeros segundos de la batalla una serie de cambios se habían producido en la guerrera. En primer lugar su cuerpo había vuelto a cambiar, inflándose y expandiéndose en la cabina a medida que los músculos crecían y un calor asfixiante hacia que brotase volutas de vapor de su traje de vuelo. Se había vuelto más rápida, más fuerte, sus sentidos se habían agudizado… pero eso era algo “normal” hasta cierto punto.  
Lo que no era normal es que ahora había dos Viryas en aquella reducida cabina.  
La idea le pareció ridícula al principio. ¿Cómo es que ahora había otra versión de ella en el mismo sitio? Muchas veces (y ya se había acostumbrado desde hacía tiempo) había discutido con las diferentes versiones de su personalidad DENTRO de su cabeza. Cada una de ellas tenía sus propios puntos de vista e ideas, pero era algo que formaba ya parte de su experiencia diaria.  
Aquello era diferentes en muchas formas.  
Estaba viéndose a sí misma pilotear el Rau, como si su mente se hubiese proyectado fuera de la cabina y ahora sus ojos estuvieran abarcando una nueva perspectiva.  
Sabia (¿Sabia?) que la que en esos momentos combatía a sus enemigos y esquivaba todo el fuego era ella, así como estaba completamente segura (¿Segura?) que la que estaba observando todo y planificando los siguientes pasos también era ella.  
Era absurdo pero…. era real.  
Demasiado Real.  
La Virya que pilotaba pareció darse cuenta de la incertidumbre de su contraparte y solo dedicó un pequeño pensamiento fugaz, apenas un par de palabras dirigidas hacia ella misma; “Ocúpate de la estrategia, yo me encargo de mantenernos vivas”.  
Luego de decir (¿O pensar?) aquello la Virya guerrera volvió a concentrar todos sus pensamientos en el combate.  
La otra Virya suspiró aliviada. Aquella situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero la aceptó sin poner más reparos. Ahora debía concentrarse en pensar, en evaluar la situación y dar con la mejor estrategia que sacase a la condenada flota Zentradi de aquella trampa mortal.

A su alrededor la batalla arreciaba. Todos los combatientes estaban ya desplegados en el campo de batalla y se atacaban con todas sus fuerzas. El cerco que el ES estaba tratando de extender alrededor de las instalaciones Zentradi había detenido su expansión a medida que los defensores reforzaban los flancos a fin de retrasar la inevitable formación de la bolsa que los aniquilaria.   
Virya observó el campo de batalla desde aquella especie de calma espectral que su mente habia logrado al desligarse por completo de las acciones de combate. El sonido de las explosiones y los disparos era apenas un murmullo de fondo mientras el espacio y las formaciones de amigos y enemigos se desplegaban con asombroso detalle frente a sus ojos.   
Era casi como la interfaz de su nuevo rango de Comandante, pero mas exacta, mas vivaz.  
No solo veia a los contactos enemigos, sus naves y sus robots. Tambien podia ver a cada piloto, cada soldado, cada tripulante.  
Era extraño y fascinante. Si Virya se concentraba en una nave enemiga en particular pronto el casco de la misma se transformaba en una especie de niebla lechosa y unos puntitos luminosos podían verse a través de la estructura del casco…   
No era la primera vez que la Meltran veia aquellos orbes pulsantes de luz, habia experimentado algo similar durante aquella experiencia durante su sueño en la nave de Dulmei hacía ya tantos ciclos.  
¿Eran cada una de esas luces un combatiente? ¿Un individuo?  
Virya estaba segura de ello, como si no pudiese existir otra explicación posible, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la noción que aquellas esferas eran iguales tanto para sus enemigos como para los Zentradi.  
Solo las naves que contenían aquellas luces las diferenciaban como aliados o enemigos y eso era lo más preocupante.   
Una duda cruzó su mente en aquel exacto momento. ¿Quienes eran realmente sus enemigos…?  
—Llévanos a la linea defensiva. —pensó y la Virya piloto obedeció de inmediato, haciendo que sus maniobras evasivas cambiaran de dirección de forma que cada salto, cada finta que realizaba para esquivar el fuego enemigo la llevaran cerca de la instalación de manufactura, donde la batalla era más encarnizada.

Poco a poco un plan había comenzado a madurar en su mente. Todavía no estaba segura cómo lo llevaría a cabo, pero necesitaba organizar a sus fuerzas de alguna manera.  
“Fuerzas” , la simple noción casi le dió un ataque de risa. ¿Con qué fuerzas contaba Virya? Todo su flamante escuadrón de reclutas había sido aniquilado en segundos. Ella estaba sola en aquella batalla ¿Verdad?  
—No. —se dijo a sí misma mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la interfaz de su cabina, donde su colega luchaba contra las terribles fuerzas-G que hacían que su cuerpo temblara y se deformaba a medida que las violentas maniobras creaban fuerzas brutales sobre su cuerpo.  
Pero la Virya que trataba de organizar la defensa no tenía que preocuparse por las fuerzas fundamentales del universo…. tal vez solo del paso del tiempo pero incluso ahí, dentro de aquella pequeña cabina, el mismo tiempo parecía detenerse, como si el universo de los pensamientos fuese de un material tan denso que entorpecia el continuo fluir de los segundos.  
No era hora de pensar en ello. Virya se concentró en la interfaz de la computadora. Vió los escuadrones agrupados que defendían posiciones acordes a las instrucciones de los diferentes Capitanes y Comandantes que protegían cada sector asignado del terreno, pero también vió otra cosa:  
Cientos… no, miles de naves, armaduras y soldados habían quedado solos en el campo de batalla. Todos seguían combatiendo y disparando contra las interminables oleadas de enemigos que se estrellaban contra las inmensas factorías de roca que cerraban el complejo, pero estaban sin mando, restos de escuadrones diseminados por todo el campo de batalla que peleaban sin mando, sin organización.  
Virya conocía bien aquel sentimiento, el de perder al líder de tu escuadrón y quedar a tu suerte en medio de la batalla… era algo “normal” en la forma de combatir de los Zentradi, quienes continuaban luchando hasta regresar a la nave más cercana a ser reasignados o simplemente morían solos en el campo de batalla.  
Pero Virya tenía otros planes.  
Tomó “prestada” un momento la mano izquierda de su yo “piloto” y rápidamente manipuló la interfaz de órdenes de la cabina. Todas las tropas diferenciadas por escuadrones aparecieron resaltadas en pantalla en un desordenado amasijo de puntos, cada uno de ellos con los números de identificación que distinguen a un escuadrón de otro.   
Solo le tomó unos pocos movimientos de los dedos el separar y filtrar a aquellas unidades que habían quedado fuera de la cadena de mando al perder a sus respectivos líderes. El siguiente paso fué agruparlos en una nueva unidad y asignar un canal de radio exclusivo. Eran miles, armaduras de combate, naves de asalto e incluso un par de naves de artillería pesada.  
Virya sabía que estaba haciendo algo que nunca se había hecho antes… pero la situación lo ameritaba.  
—Aquí la Comandante Virya 712. —Su voz sonaba extraña, casi como si hablara desde el fondo de un profundo pozo. —A partir de ahora todos ustedes están bajo mi mando, retrocedan hacia la posición C49 y establezcan un perímetro defensivo a la espera de nuevas órdenes.  
Estaba hecho. Ahora solo restaba esperar el resultado de la apuesta que ma guerrera Meltran había hecho ¿Acatarían las órdenes de inmediato? Ninguna de esas tropas la conocía ni había oído hablar de ella, para aquellos guerreros había sido solo una voz en la radio…. ¿Y si no le hacían caso…?  
Entonces todos estarían muertos.  
Virya contuvo el aliento mientras observaba aquellos puntos desparramados por todo aquel campo holográfico en completo desorden, en una distribución al azar dictada solo por el caos de la batalla. Entonces lo vió, poco a poco, casi como en cámara lenta, un patrón comenzó a formarse entre aquel desorden de unidades.  
Pequeños grupos de puntos comenzaban a formarse aquí y allá, no más de cuatro o cinco unidades, apenas un acto reflejo de cada soldado que inmediatamente buscaba a su nuevo compañero de escuadrón más cercano para combatir espalda contra espalda.  
Decenas de estos minúsculos grupos habían comenzado a formarse por todo el campo de batalla. En cuanto una escuadra quedaba formada, lentamente comenzaban a retirarse hacia el vector que la misteriosa nueva Comandante les había proporcionado. Al cabo de unos minutos la corriente de tropas que marchaba en dirección al punto de reunión era visible a la perfección en el radar.  
Lo había logrado. Virya sonrió satisfecha pero aquella sonrisa solo duró un segundo en el rostro perlado de sudor de la guerrera.  
El rostro de Breka-Nel apareció superpuesto a los datos de la interfaz de mando y su expresión no mostraba nada bueno.  
—Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo ahí fuera. —dijo el Comandante Supremo mientras las explosiones iluminaban el espacio alrededor de ellos.  
—Solo estoy usando los recursos que tengo disponibles. —contestó la guerrera sin inmutarse. —Pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer, solo reorganizar las pocas fuerzas que nos quedan   
El holograma de la enorme cabeza del Zentradi asintió. —Lo sé y es por eso es que voy a encomendar a usted la evacuación de la fortaleza. No resistiremos mucho tiempo ante semejante ataque enemigo. Deben cargar sobre las líneas enemigas en este punto y entrar en FOLD en cuanto abandonen la zona de interferencias dimensionales.  
—No tengo los suficientes hombres como para forzar un escape a través del cerco enemigo. —dijo Virya mirando rápidamente la composición y clase de enemigos que se encontraban reunidos en las coordenadas que Breka-Nel había introducido en su mapa. Ciertamente era un sector donde escaseaban las naves de tipo capital y solo un centenar de naves de asalto formaban el grueso de la resistencia… pero aún así…  
—Es su tarea encontrar la forma de atravesar ese bloqueo. —dijo Breka-Nel mientras el holograma temblaba y unas interferencias crearon distorsiones en la imagen. —Separaré el núcleo de la factoría y lo enviaré a la retaguardia de su Escuadrón, en cuanto tenga todas sus tropas reunidas y en posición iniciaremos un contraataque total para cubrir su avance.  
Virya asintió. Lo que Breka-Nel quería decir es que lanzaría a todas sus naves y combatientes que aún resistian a un ataque suicida contra el grueso de las tropas enemigas.  
Mientras la Meltran procesaba todas aquellas nuevas órdenes toda la enorme base del mega-complejo que se había estado ensamblando desde que ellos llegaran comenzó lentamente a desprenderse de la estructura principal. Virya reconoció de inmediato la forma a medio terminar de lo que sería el ojo y arma de energía principal de una de las superfortalezas Zentradi.   
Y Maya estaba ahí dentro.  
Virya se concentró en aquella imagen, haciendo que todo el campo de batalla a su alrededor quedara cubierto de sombras y remolinos de niebla. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en aquel especie de esqueleto con forma de orbe ocular que lentamente se desplazaba entre ruinas y rocas destruidas por las terribles descargas enemigas.  
Podía verlos, los dos pequeños orbes de luz en el centro de aquella cosa. Maya y Exedore estaban vivos.  
Virya ya no tuvo dudas. Haría todo lo posible por salvarlos, incluso sacrificar su propia vida.  
—Comandante Breka-Nel. —exclamó la guerrera por la radio. —Tengo un plan. —dijo simplemente.


	105. Chapter 105

—¿Es siempre así de callado, Capitán?  
Gray se mordió el labio para evitar lanzar uno de los centenares insultos que tenía preparados para la ocasión, no obstante era inútil y tanto su copiloto como los demás hombres armados al fondo de la cabina lo sabían perfectamente.  
Llevaban varias horas de vuelo en silencio, solo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por alguna llamada entrante de las naves que los precedian. Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras los grandes motores del carguero impulsaban la nave hacia su destino final, todavía ignorante de la tormenta que se acechaba sobre la nave factoría y sus habitantes.  
La Rio Grande apenas había surcado unos pocos minutos en el medio Subdimensional del Salto FOLD, pero aquellos pocos minutos habían supuesto una distancia de más de diez millones de Kilómetros. El viaje era lo suficientemente largo y la compañía no era la mejor.  
Así que cerró la boca y concentró su mirada en el campo de estrellas más allá del vidrio.  
El hombre que se sentaba a su derecha suspiró decepcionado.   
—No se crea que no comprendo su actitud Capitán, pero por su bien y el de todas las demás personas que dependen de sus acciones yo le recomendaria que tenga una actitud más… sociable.  
Gray ya no pudo resistir más.  
—¿Que pretende? ¿Que me ponga a charlar con usted sobre lo que comí anoche? ¿Sobre como muevo el vientre últimamente? ¿Esa clase de socialización espera de un rehén?  
—¿Ven? —dijo el hombre girándose hacia los guardias. —No era tan difícil romper el hielo.  
Gray volvió a gruñir mientras revisaba por quinta vez los monitores de estado de la nave. Todo parecía normal pero aquella extraña sensación de suciedad que sentía al tocar los mandos de su amada nave no se había borrado. Gray sabía que los sistemas electrónicos de la Rio Grande habían sido comprometidos por alguna clase de virus o Troyano inyectado por aquellos malditos piratas. Sea lo que sea, su nave se sentía sucia, corrompida por aquella plaga digital, algo que estaba completamente fuera del alcance de sus viejas manos.  
Aquel hombre pareció leer los pensamientos del viejo piloto.  
—No se preocupe Capitán, le aseguro que le devolveremos su nave en cuanto terminemos esta operación.  
Gray no pudo reprimir lanzar una sonora carcajada que puso nerviosos a los guardias.  
—Ja!. —exclamó. —¿Ahora me dice que va a dejarme ir así sin más?  
Como única respuesta el hombre se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar el monitor frente a su asiento. —Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiese cerrado la boca… pero no, créame que es completamente cierto Capitán; en cuanto tengamos nuestra presa y estemos lejos de los sabuesos de la NUNS usted y su nave pueden quedar libres de ir a donde quiera… incluso puede que quiera empezar a trabajar para nosotros…  
—No gracias.  
Quien parecía ser el Jefe de aquella banda de forajidos se encogió de hombros. —No es raro que honestos comerciantes trabajen con nosotros Sr. Gray… hacemos negocios como cualquier otra organización en esta vasta galaxia…   
—Su concepto de honestidad deja mucho que desear…  
—Entonces es su concepto sobre el hacer negocios el que debería cambiar. —afirmó el otro con un gesto despectivo. —Negocios son negocios, aquí en el medio de la nada o bajo los culos de los Generales de la NUNS en Ciudad Macross.   
—Conozco bastante sobre la clase de negocios que tipos como usted hacen a lo largo de las rutas de comercio más apartadas. —contestó el viejo piloto como escupiendo las palabras.  
Aquel comentario pareció molestar al hombre. —No nos compare con simples forajidos, Capitán. —Una pantalla de comunicación se abrió delante del hombre mientras iniciaba un enlace de datos privado. Un pequeño icono animado de una calavera apareció a modo de llamada en espera mientras la conexión se realizaba. —Puedo tener a varios soldados Zentradis entre mis hombres, pero le aseguro que están bien domados. No venimos a saquear un pueblo y llevarnos a sus mujeres… venimos a hacer una inversión.  
—Linda manera de captar accionistas. —dijo Gray mirando los rifles de los guardias apostados en la cabina. —¿Cómo distribuyen sus acciones? ¿Con balas?  
—Si es necesario…. ahora por favor Capitán Simons, le pido que guarde silencio mientras reviso el progreso de la operación.  
En ese momento la imagen de una persona enfundada en un traje de vuelo amarillo ocupó la pantalla y Gray reconoció la cara de quien había estado manipulando su nave.  
—Ese mocoso….  
—¡Silencio! —exclamó el jefe mientras hacía una señal. Uno de los guardias se acercó y dió un fuerte golpe con el cañón del rifle en la parte de atrás del casco del piloto.  
—Dame tu reporte Otako. —dijo una vez que Gray hubo guardado silencio.  
El joven se lamió los labios. —Tenemos 100% el control del núcleo informático de la Rainbow. El resto de los sistemas independientes están aislados e incapacitados físicamente.   
—¿Qué hay de la Zorra y las conejitas del puente?  
—Aisladas e incomunicadas. —respondió el joven. —No podrán salir de La Torre ni podrán ponerse en contacto con nadie más hasta que hayamos llegado.  
El hombre asintió satisfecho sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Al cabo de un minuto de silencio el nerviosismo del llamado Otako era más que evidente.  
—¿A-algo más señor…?  
—Tú dime. —respondió el hombre. —¿Hay algo más que deba saber Otako?  
—No señor…  
Gray golpeó el tablero de la consola frente a él. —Oh por todos los rayos… ¡Eres malo hasta para eso muchacho! —exclamó ante la mirada estupefacta de los soldados. —¡Mi Aprendiz sabe mentir mucho mejor, esto te lo aseguro!  
El hombre comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras daba unas palmadas afectuosas a los hombros del traje de vuelo del piloto. —¡Muy bien Capitán! Ojalá tuviera más hombres como usted y menos como los inutiles que me rodean… en fin. —mientras decía eso volvió la vista hacia el rostro del joven que se había puesto blanco de pronto. —Ya oíste al Capitán; con esa cara no puedes engañar a un niño siquiera… dime lo que pasó de una vez y prometo romperte solo un par de dientes…  
Otako tragó saliva pero había recuperado las ganas de hablar. —Hubo un accidente en el hangar de la Rainbow… no tengo demasiados datos pero durante el ataque de saturación del sistema por fuerza bruta varios protocolos de emergencia se activaron…   
—¿Que protocolos? —preguntó el hombre levantando una ceja.  
—Se declaró una emergencia por fuego y explosiones en el hangar… pero podrían ser falsas alarmas producidas durante el colapso del sistema.  
—Osea que las brigadas de emergencia están ahora en el hangar… tal vez incluso la división de seguridad de la Colonia… esperando a que lleguemos ¿No?  
El joven en la pantalla volvió a tragar saliva. —Es…es probable Señor…  
El hombre meditó la información unos segundos. —Ya veo. —dijo. —¿Qué hay del Piloto de la NUNS? ¿Sabes su ubicación?  
—Casi con seguridad en el hangar principal. —respondió nervioso el joven.   
—¿Y el humano macronizado..? Ese que llaman Ralph….  
—Con los elevadores inutilizados, debería estar recluido en la parte trasera de la nave..  
—Se dice “popa” Otako…  
El joven asintió. —Si… la...la Popa… su camarote está en uno de los bloques superiores por detrás del reactor. Sin los elevadores no podrá bajar hasta el hangar principal.  
—Bien… el piloto no supone demasiado problema con esa aeronave desarmada… en cambio ese tal Ralph es nuestra principal preocupación ahora. Una vez que tengamos a los rehenes bajo nuestro poder podremos dominarlo sin problemas, pero prefiero que esté recluido en alguna celda gigante lo más pronto posible.  
Gray escuchó esto último y una leve sonrisa se asomó entre los labios. Ralph era monstruosamente fuerte y las historias que había escuchado… probablemente eran exageraciones pero… había visto la cicatriz en el pecho del gigante asi que algo de verdad había en aquellas historias de bar y borrachos.  
Pero lo que más preocupaba al viejo piloto era Jim. El joven tenía un caza dañado y desarmado, incluso aunque pudiese conseguir un rifle y municiones en la Colonia (Cosa que ciertamente dudaba) el estado de su nave y la cantidad de armaduras pirata que había visto tras los cristales de la cabina eran factores que jugaban en su contra.  
No dudaba en absoluto de las capacidades del Teniente pero… que dios lo perdone, no apostaría ni medio crédito por su vida si intentaba resistirse a esos forajidos Zentradi.

El jefe de los piratas hizo un gesto con la mano y la comunicación quedó cerrada. Su expresión no mostraba para nada lo que estaba pensando y eso preocupaba a Gray, quien se sentia mas seguro cuando podia leer los rostros de la gente y adivinar, al menos en parte, como se encontraba una persona en ese momento.  
—¿Contratiempos? —preguntó en cambio.  
El hombre sacudió la cabeza. —Para nada… es más, muy probablemente Otako y su maldita IA nos han ahorrado el trabajo de reunir a todo el aparato de seguridad de la Rainbow en un solo lugar… eso nos facilitará tenerlos a todos bajo control lo más pronto posible.  
Lo que había dicho aquel pirata… Gray abrió los ojos bien grandes por la sorpresa. —¿Una IA? —preguntó.  
—Uno de esos… Caballos de Troya… esos programas que usan los hackers hoy en dia… cosas de Otako. —respondió el hombre sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. —Yo no confio en ninguna clase de programa autónomo para que haga nuestro trabajo, pero la Rainbow era un hueso muy duro de roer desde fuera así que…  
—La atacaron desde dentro. —dijo Gray.  
—Guerra electrónica que le dicen. —respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. —sea como sea ya está hecho, la nave es nuestra y solo hace falta reclamarla.  
Una serie de pitidos interrumpió la charla. La Rio Grande había entrado en el rango de la red de monitoreo de la Rainbow, en realidad el espacio aéreo que rodeaba a la Colonia como una enorme burbuja vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por los sistemas automáticos de control de tráfico.  
El carguero activó sus retropropulsores y comenzó a aminorar la velocidad a medida que la distancia se acortaba, todavia faltarian unas cuantas horas más para entrar en el rango de alcance del sistema SILS que los conducirian al interior de la Rainbow.  
Nadie más habló en la cabina durante el resto del viaje. Si aquel hombre había recibido más información o hubiese impartido alguna orden nueva, lo había hecho dentro de la intimidad de la interfaz de comunicación del interior de su casco de vuelo.  
Gray estaba aun mas nervioso que antes. ¿Que era exactamente lo que pensaban hacer esos malditos? ¿Invadir la Colonia y matar a todos sus ocupantes? ¿Entonces para qué tomarse la molestia de toda aquella simulación y espionaje para colarse por la entrada principal? 

—¿Qué demonios quiere de esa vieja nave? —Preguntó Gray mientras revisaba el plan de vuelo tratando de disimular su preocupación. —No hay casi nada de valor ahí dentro, solo materiales de construcción y pilas de chatarra.  
El jefe desactivó la pantalla que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos y miró en dirección al viejo piloto. —Lo que nos interesa es la nave en si, no lo que hay en su interior. Ya le dije que preferiría tomar posesión de la Rainbow de la forma menos destructiva posible.  
Gray suspiró. —Así que quieren una Three Star para usar en sus correrías piratas… no es algo muy original que digamos.  
El hombre se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué lo dice, Capitán?  
—Una Three Star no es uno de esos Satélites Fábrica automáticos que construyen armas Zentradi de forma ininterrumpida…. no crea que robandose la Colonia Rainbow entera va a ser suficiente para empezar a producir sus propios cruceros de batalla.  
—Si, eso ya lo sé. —contestó calmadamente. —No hay dudas de la increíble capacidad que las naves clase Three Star tienen en las flotas de colonización alrededor de toda la galaxia… pero créame que eso no es lo que buscamos en la Rainbow.  
Aquella afirmación hizo que Gray se girara por completo para verle la cara al hombre.  
—¿Que dice…?  
Aquel personaje sonrió afablemente. —La nave de por si no vale tanto como los hombres que la manejan, Capitán… , me sorprende que crea que yo no sepa algo tan simple como eso. Se necesitan Ingenieros, Técnicos y cientos de obreros especializados para operar una de esas naves a su capacidad total… ¿Usted vio algún tecnico entre los personajes que me rodean? Ah… ya me parecía.  
El viejo piloto se había quedado sin palabras.  
—Un Satélite Fábrica… ah… uno de esos si seria una presa digna de escribir una historia sobre ello. Lamentablemente los pocos que hay en la Galaxia ya están bajo el control de la NUNS o, por el contrario, están demasiado bien defendidos por Zentradis Salvajes como para poder aprovecharlos… no, la Rainbow servirá perfectamente a nuestros propósitos.  
Las luces de la Colonia aparecieron a lo lejos, unas pequeñas estrellas rojas que resaltaban brillantemente contra el fondo oscuro del espacio, casi vacío de estrellas en aquel sector de las afueras de la Vía Láctea.  
Gray sintió un escalofrío repentino. Aquel hombre había estado hablando largo y tendido sobre la colonia y la importancia de la nave, pero de un tema en especial casi no había dicho ninguna palabra. El viejo piloto tragó saliva antes de hacer la pregunta que mas temia.  
—¿Qué piensa hacer con los Colonos? —preguntó conteniendo la respiración.  
El hombre siguió mirando al frente, hacia las pequeñas luces que continuaban acercándose mientras el carguero maniobraba para entrar en el patrón de aproximación de la Colonia. A esas alturas la torre de control ya se habría puesto en contacto con Gray y la familiar voz de Rebecca les estaría dando indicaciones (y algún amoroso insulto) sobre el procedimiento de atraque.  
Nada de eso había ocurrido y el silencio era mortal.   
—¡Responda!. —Insistió el Capitán Gray Simons elevando la voz.  
Los guardias se movieron inquietos ante el tono imperioso del rehén. Uno de ellos levantó el arma con la intención de golpear al piloto, pero un gesto con la mano de parte del jefe lo detuvo en cuanto hubiera dado un paso al frente.  
—Es usted un veterano de la NUNS, Capitán Simons. ¿Verdad?  
—¿Y que si lo soy?  
El hombre giró la cabeza y aquellos dos ojos claros, grandes e inquisidores se clavaron en su rostro a través del cristal de ambos cascos. —¿Ya olvidó lo que pasó en la Colonia Beta 3?  
Gray palideció frente a aquellos ojos.   
—Las… Guerras Delta….  
Los brazos del Capitán Simons colgaron inertes al costado de su cuerpo. Aquel nombre había traído de vuelta los horrores de aquella etapa que Gray había tratado de olvidar una y otra vez a lo largo de todos aquellos años.  
—Las Guerras Delta… si. —afirmó el hombre satisfecho. —¿Todavía no puede dormir por las noches, Capitán? ¿Los recuerdos de aquella masacre aún lo persiguen..?  
Gray movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con la boca abierta. —Yo… no, eso no fue…  
—¿Dije masacre? Disculpas… quise decir carnicería… ¿O fué un Genocidio..? ¿Holocausto? Creo haber leido varios nombres diferentes desde que sucedió aquello… extraoficialmente claro, a la NUNS no le gusta que se publiquen muchos libros sobre ese tema…  
La silueta de la Colonia apreció frente a ellos. El viaje estaba llegando a su fin.  
La computadora de la nave dejó el control de aproximación al sistema SILS de la Rainbow y las luces de aterrizaje se encendieron. Desde el frente de la enorme nave factoría un camino de luces parpadeantes se extendió desde la esclusa exterior para indicar el vector de aproximación.  
El veterano piloto había quedado visiblemente shockeado ante la mención de aquello y eso pareció agradar a su captor.  
—Vaya… si esas memorias son duras para usted… ¿Que queda para mi, que estuve en el bando perdedor de aquella guerra?   
—¿Usted es…?  
—Al contrario suyo, yo abracé el odio y el deseo de venganza… no escondí los recuerdos tras las nieblas de los años… oh no, yo recuerdo bien lo que pasó a pesar de que era un niño en aquella época… lo recuerdo todos los dias al levantarme y al acostarme… los gritos, la sangre, las tripas flotando en gravedad cero…. aquello ha alimentado mi resolución Capitán Simons… ¿Me entiende?  
Gray asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras la Rio Grande pasaba por debajo de la proa de la gigantesca nave e ingresaba a través de las enormes compuertas de acero que se abrieron de par en par para recibirlos..  
Si, lo comprendía muy bien.


	106. Chapter 106

La sensación era muy extraña.  
Le recordaba un poco a los periodos de sueño en las cápsulas de reposo luego de los entrenamientos… pero el descanso para un Zentradi era simplemente meterse dentro de una vaina (que funcionase) cerrar la puerta y esperar a que la atmósfera se llenara de aquella especie de gas inductor de sueño que garantizaba un descanso completo del cuerpo del guerrero en unas seis horas exactas.  
Desde el momento en que el Zentradi cerraba la puerta de su vaina y se sumergia en el sueño reparador no pasaba más de un minuto… Pero Maya llevaba esperando horas en aquella cápsula oscura.  
Había esperado que el procedimiento sea algo rápido, que su cuerpo se disolviese en aquella mole palpitante de cables y carne blanquecina mientras ella dejaba de existir simplemente, como cuando veía a un soldado ser desintegrado en el acto por una descarga de energía.  
Pero aquello no había sucedido. Maya continuaba recostada en el interior de aquel aparato sin sentir ni escuchar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
¿Como lo estaría pasando el Archivista Exedore? ¿Seguiria vivo o estaria en la misma situación que ella? Ah… como le gustaría hechar un vistazo fuera de la vaina.  
Pensó en Virya y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.  
Aquella Meltran había abierto las puertas a toda una serie de experiencias que una simple piloto como ella jamás hubiese podido experimentar. Cierto era que de no ser por aquella intervención durante su entrenamiento, ella estaria definitivamente muerta en el campo de batalla donde las flotas Zentradi se encontraban luchando sin cuartel contra sus enemigos. ¿Pero acaso no era eso lo único que deseaba? ¿Estar en batalla?  
Habia sido asi por cierto… hasta que aquella armadura roja apareció frente a ella.

Maya cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.   
Virya… el solo pensar en ella hacía que su cuerpo se comportase de manera extraña. Pensar en todas las sensaciones que había experimentado junto a ella la hacían sentir más rara aún, como si los recuerdos revivieran sensaciones lejanas, olvidadas y a la vez nuevas.  
Recordó las lágrimas que había derramado junto a su Capitán. Aquello era, según las propias palabras de Exedore; “Sólo un resabio de antiguo ADN que ocasionalmente disparaba estímulos innecesarios”  
Pero aquél estímulo inútil la habia hecho sentir mejor durante aquella despedida.   
Mucho mejor.  
¿Era entonces algo innecesario como afirmaba el Archivista? ¿Podían sus cuerpos perfectos producir reacciones que no tenían utilidad alguna en la batalla?  
Y sin embargo la palabra del Archivista era la verdad absoluta. Maya no podía cuestionar el saber de aquel Zentran…. además ella no era como Virya, solo podía seguir órdenes, no romperlas.  
Pensar que aquella guerrera había tenido como meta el enseñarle todos sus conocimientos, en transmitir toda su experiencia de combate acumulada a lo largo de toda una vida de lucha incesante contra las hordas enemigas. Aquella vana esperanza de aprender de la mejor, de poder sobresalir por encima de los demás pilotos… todo se había extinguido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Virya se había ido, posiblemente a formar parte de las tropas de su nuevo Comandante Supremo y ella… ella estaba lista para morir.  
Pero aquella espera se prolongaba indefinidamente. Continuaba esperando, mentalmente preparada para el sacrificio supremo…. que no llegaba.

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Su vida había sido tan breve que casi toda su memoria estaba virtualmente intacta, sin manchas o agujeros que el tiempo producía. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que había despertado en cuanto entró en servicio. Recordaba cada detalle, desde su primera comida hasta el rostro de sus compañeras al vestir sus primeras ropas de combate.  
Aquel recuerdo de vestirse por primera vez hizo que rememorada lo que había sucedido hacía…. ¿Horas? ¿Días? La joven guerrera había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero aquel momento en la fragata Quitra Queleual, donde la propia Virya había compartido con ella su más grande secreto….  
El cuerpo desnudo de Virya apareció claramente ante ella. Su blanca piel, los músculos marcados en el pecho, los poderosos brazos y piernas, dueños de aquella fuerza avasalladora… y aquel secreto tan bien guardado, aquello que no tenía nombre y significaba tanto para ella.  
El corazón de Maya latió aún con más fuerza que antes. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Se sentía extraña, acalorada y su respiración era irregular, como si estuviese haciendo una gran actividad física… y sin embargo allí estaba, quieta en aquella vaina a la espera de la muerte.  
Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Virya y su maravilloso cuerpo.  
Aquel secreto la atraía y Maya se daba cuenta que no era simplemente curiosidad… había algo más que fijaba su mente a aquel recuerdo. ¿Era una obsesión? La palabra sonaba extraña, posiblemente era una de las nuevas palabras que había aprendido al estar cerca de Maya y Exedore. Esos dos siempre usaban palabras extrañas, con significados de lo más variados e inesperados..  
Exedore sabía mucho, demasiado… y aun así Virya no quiso saber nada sobre su secreto por parte del Archivista. ¿Pero acaso no compartían ambos aquella “corrupción” que tanto los atormentaban? ¿Por que Virya no quería enseñarle a Exedore aquella cosa?  
No, Virya había confiado solo en ella. Y ella se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Hacia calor allí dentro ¿O era su cuerpo el que estaba acalorado? Maya sentia las gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente. La respiración seguía siendo irregular y los latidos de su corazón era perfectamente audibles en el silencio que la rodeaba. ¿Había entrado en aquel estado solamente con rememorar aquella experiencia de ver desnuda a su mentora?  
La guerrera deslizó su mano derecha por sobre su pecho, sintiendo el imperioso retumbar de aquel órgano desbocado y la fina partícula de sudor que cubría su piel. El contacto de su mano en aquella oscuridad la hizo sentir mejor, sentir su propio cuerpo disipó aquella sensación de ingravidez que la había perseguido desde que la puerta se cerrara sobre ella y las luces se extinguieran.  
Deslizó la mano por su vientre hacia abajo, recordando aquello que había visto y que ahora parecía fascinarla tanto, como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.  
Sintió la humedad entre sus piernas y su mano se detuvo. Algo estaba pasando con su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos, expectantes. Una sensación nueva comenzó a subir desde sus piernas hasta su pecho, similar a lo que había experimentado durante el momento más álgido de su batalla contra las demás guerreras Meltran, pero aquello era diferente, era más… era tan… Maya no conocía la palabra. No podía expresar con el lenguaje lo que sentía en aquel momento.  
Movió sus dedos y su cuerpo reaccionó enviando una descarga de energía a lo largo de todo su sistema nervioso. La joven guerrera sintió que su espalda se arqueaba en un espasmo indescriptible, una multitud de sensaciones paralizantes que casi la hicieron perder la consciencia.  
Maya no podía conocer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Pero su cuerpo si lo sabia.  
Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios mientras sentía que su cuerpo se derretia alrededor de aquella sensación de éxtasis indescriptible. Los pensamientos y la consciencia abandonaron su cabeza hacia un punto más allá de todo lo conocido.  
Maya estaba tan sumida en aquel trance que no se dió cuenta cuando su corazón dejó de palpitar en su pecho.

Lo siguiente que recordó era que ya estaba allí.  
¿Como había llegado a aquel lugar? No había habido despertar o ni siquiera recordaba haber abierto los ojos… simplemente estaba ahí como si siempre lo hubiese estado.  
Había algo ligeramente familiar en aquello, pero Maya estaba demasiado confundida por todas las cosas que habían sucedido tan repentinamente. Al menos una cosa era segura; ya no estaba más dentro de la cápsula.  
Ante ella se extendía un espacio que parecía vacío, velado por la niebla, ligeramente luminoso a comparación del oscuro espacio exterior.   
Pero no estaba realmente vacío.  
Maya pudo distinguir una serie de bultos, como masas gelatinosas completamente transparentes y en el interior de las mismas millares de puntos de luz se movían y resplandecían tenuemente.  
Giró de un lado a otro y por todos lados aquellas grandes estructuras como de cristal se erguían alrededor, algunas con unas pocas luces, otras rebosantes de grupos de pequeñas esferas que circulaban por lo que aprecian pasillos internos o por el contrario se congregaban en filas perfectamente ordenadas que se repetían en varios niveles.  
Era todo tan extraño. Maya estaba tan fascinada con lo que veía que tardó en darse cuenta que su viejo cuerpo había desaparecido.  
El descubrimiento no la alarmó tanto como había esperado. La realización de ser solo una espectadora de aquel escenario, sin ninguna clase de cuerpo que contuviera su propio ser no le pareció alarmante… solo poco familiar.  
Así que al final había sucedido. Su cuerpo había sido disuelto y ahora formaba parte de aquel nuevo Comandante Supremo que formaria la flota en proceso de construcción…. pero entonces..  
¿Por qué seguía con vida?  
—¿En serio cree estar aún viva, Excelencia?  
La voz (¿voz?) vino de algún punto por detrás suyo. Maya no estaba segura si había escuchado algo o aquella pregunta había simplemente aparecido en sus pensamientos. Rápidamente buscó el origen de aquella pregunta a su alrededor y pronto descubrió una pequeña esfera flotando muy cerca de ella.  
Maya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, aún sin ver ninguna clase de detalle particular en aquel orbe de luz.  
—Archivista Exedore. —dijo (¿O pensó?) Maya emocionada de descubrir que no estaba sola.  
La pequeña esfera no se movió, simplemente permaneció flotando en el mismo lugar mientras los pensamientos de quien la joven guerrera conociera como Exedore se transmitían a su propia mente.  
—Me temo que no puedo asegurar al cien por ciento que estemos verdaderamente vivos, su Excelencia. —respondió el Archivista.  
Si Maya hubiese tenido un rostro este hubiese mostrado una franca sorpresa ante aquella revelación. —¿Que…?  
—Nuestros cuerpos físicos han desaparecido y…. lo que sea que seamos ahora está claramente en un plano completamente diferente.  
Así que eso era. Maya suspiró (o eso hubiera hecho de tener pulmones) y continuó mirando alrededor en busca de algo conocido, de una referencia.  
—¿Reconoce este lugar Archivista? —preguntó la joven.  
Exedore transmitió una sensación de asentimiento. —Si— agregó inmediatamente. —Y usted también debería conocer dónde estamos.  
—Me resulta algo conocido… pero no logro recordar a que me recuerda, es como…  
—Es el mismo medio dimensional que nuestras naves atraviesan durante los Procedimientos FOLD. —aseguró el Zentran.  
Maya estaba sorprendida pero estaba de acuerdo con la observación del Archivista. —Si. —dijo. —Creo que… creo que tiene usted razón… es similar a estar dentro de un salto FOLD pero… todo está muy quieto.  
—Claro que si, nuestras naves se desplazan durante el FOLD pero nosotros estamos atascados aquí.  
Maya observaba fascinada aquellas minúsculas luces que los rodeaban por completo. Muchas de ellas revoloteaban rápidamente por encima y debajo de ellos, como pequeños insectos luminosos apenas visibles durante los segundos que atravesaban aquellas nubes de niebla.  
—¿Sabe usted algo más sobre este lugar? —preguntó la guerrera.  
Si Exedore hubiese seguido teniendo aquella enorme cabeza con seguridad la hubiese sacudido ante aquella pregunta. —No. —dijo en cambio. —Mis conocimientos han aumentado gracias a los datos que Breka-Nel me ha suministrado anteriormente, pero sobre esta dimensión no es mucho lo que se.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, sin saber que decir o hacer ante aquella extraña situación. El tiempo parecía fluir de manera diferente, sin los ritmos propios de la respiración o incluso el latido del corazón, no parecía haber segundos o minutos, el tiempo parecía ser una sustancia de la misma cualidad que la niebla que los rodeaba.  
De pronto Maya sintió algo nuevo, algo diferente. Era como si algo, en algún sitio brillase más intensamente que el resto. La joven giró sobre si misma buscando aquí y allá, sintiendo que lo que buscaba estaba cerca, muy cerca.  
La pequeña esfera azul se deslizaba rápidamente, alejándose de ellos hacia un punto lejano del paisaje nublado. un enjambre de puntitos brillantes (pero más atenuados) la seguía de cerca.  
—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Exedore mirando hacia la misma dirección.  
—Virya. —respondió la joven guerrera.  
—¿Virya? ¿Cómo….?  
—No… no estoy segura. —respondió la Meltran. —Creí que.. me pareció que era ella.  
La esfera de Exedore pareció meditar sobre aquello un segundo. —Entonces es cierto. —dijo. —Cada una de esas esferas que vemos corresponde a un individuo en la dimensión original de la que venimos. En este plano dimensional solo podemos ver una huella de cada Zentran y Meltran en la forma de aquellas esferas.  
Maya asintió. —Entonces si nosotros somos también esferas… ¡Eso quiere decir que nuestros cuerpos aún están vivos!  
—La lógica indicaría eso…. si. —respondió el Zentran. —Pero mire aquel grupo de luces.  
La joven no podía saber en qué dirección miraba su compañero, pero de alguna manera supo que se refería al pequeño grupo de luces que zigzagueaba a unos pocos centenares de metros por debajo de ellos. Algo en el patrón de aquellos movimientos la hizo recordar de inmediato.  
—Es una de aquellas patrullas de Glaugs. —contestó la guerrera. —Repiten el mismo patrón de movimientos mientras patrullan el área pero…. que extraño.  
—¿Que nota extraño, su Excelencia?  
—¿Podría dejar de llamarme asi? —preguntó enfadada la joven. —Dime simplemente…. Maya.  
La pequeña esfera del Archivista pareció temblar ligeramente. —Como usted ordene su Exce… Maya.  
—El ritmo de sus movimientos. —continuó hablando la joven mientras seguía con atención el conjunto de luces. —Es mucho más rápido de lo que había visto. Se mueven y cambian de rumbo a una velocidad extremadamente alta.  
—No es la velocidad lo que está alterada. —respondió el Archivista. —Es el tiempo el que ha cambiado.  
—¿Eh?  
La esfera de Exedore hizo un círculo alrededor de Maya. —El tiempo… corre más deprisa aquí en esta dimensión, por eso nos parece ver cómo todo se mueve más rápido, pero en realidad es una verdadera dilatación temporal.  
—Deculture! —exclamó la joven.—¿Entonces el tiempo aquí dentro transcurre mucho mas deprisa que donde está Virya en estos momentos? Eso es…  
Un resplandor de luz hizo que la joven interrumpiera lo que estaba diciendo. Todo un sector de aquel campo de nubes de niebla se transformó de repente en una mancha de luz incandescente que hizo que todas las demás esferas prácticamente se extinguiesen al unísono.  
—¡Debura! ¿Qué es eso? —gritó Maya   
La luz remitió un poco y ambos presenciaron estupefactos como una enorme nube brillante se materializaba casi sobre ellos.   
—¡Deculture! —volvió a exclamar la joven. —¡Mire Archivista!  
Exedore veía perfectamente bien aquello y comprendió de inmediato ante lo que estaban. —DEFOLD enemigo —dijo casi en un susurro. —Son millones.  
En eso no se equivocaba. Millones de puntos de luz habían aparecido de pronto a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia.   
En una fracción de segundo la batalla había comenzado.  
El espacio se llenó de líneas de luz que cruzaban el campo de batalla de lado a lado. Aquella batalla vista desde el punto de vista del espacio dimensional era verdaderamente indescriptible. Ni las armaduras o los misiles, ni las naves de amigos y enemigos eran visibles desde el Médium FOLD, pero las armas de energía dimensional si se podían ver claramente mientras rasgaban el espacio en busca de un blanco al que aniquilar.  
También algo comenzó a resultar evidente para la pareja de esferas que presenciaba aquel terrible espectáculo.  
Cuando una de esas descargas de energía impactaba contra un grupo de pequeñas luces azules, estas desaparecian por completo.   
—Muertos. —dijo Exedore revoloteando nerviosamente alrededor de Maya. —No solo sus cuerpos son destruidos en nuestra dimensión, la sombra que proyectan en el medio FOLD también es aniquilada.  
Pero Maya no prestaba atención a las palabras de su Archivista. Su mente estaba concentrada en buscar a Virya. Sabía que su mentora estaba allí, en medio de las hordas enemigas y que aún estaba viva.  
—Virya. —dijo en un susurro.  
—Estamos siendo aniquilados. —la voz de Exedore estaba colmada de preocupación. —Las defensas están colapsando ante el ataque enemigo… si esto continua asi…  
—¡Allí! —gritó Maya y Exedore supo de inmediato a qué se refería su compañera.

Ambos miraron hacia el mismo punto entre las enormes masas transparentes sembradas de tenues luces y atravesadas de rayos azules y verdes. Un punto de luz se movía en forma diferente al resto.  
—¡Virya! —gritó Maya.  
El punto se movía tan rápido que era difícil de seguir. Parecía cambiar de dirección tan rápidamente que daba la sensación que en realidad desaparecia y aparecia en otro sitio casi en forma inmediata, además algo resultó demasiado evidente en cuanto el puntito estuvo más cerca de las gigantescas masas transparentes que representaban las diferentes manufacturas del enorme complejo; todos los puntos de luz enemigos que estaban cerca de aquella esfera fantasmal desaparecian de pronto.  
—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó nuevamente Maya.  
El punto de luz se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos, pero algo llamó la atención de Exedore.   
—Parece… parecen varias esferas de luz una encima de la otra. —dijo.  
Maya tambien lo veia. —Es… es imposible. —dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de aquel escurridizo punto de luz. —Debe ser algún tipo de espejismo o...

Fue entonces cuando la descarga de un cañón de energía dimensional enemigo impactó de lleno sobre ellos.


	107. Chapter 107

—¿Pero que mierda….?  
Ralph se giró en redondo y dió la espalda al voraz incendio. La mayor parte del combustible se había consumido y el humo negro había comenzado a disiparse en las alturas, absorbido por los enormes ventiladores que filtraban toda aquella contaminación del enrarecido aire del hangar principal.  
Matt continuaba sujetando fuertemente a su amiga. La inspectora seguía en una especie de shock, arrodillada sobre el piso metálico mientras no quitaba la vista de las llamas que lamían los restos de chatarra.  
—¿Qué sucede Ralph? —preguntó el joven preocupado.  
El enorme obrero se acarició la barba con gesto preocupado. Luego sacudió la cabeza confundido.—No puede ser...es… ¿La Rio? ¿Lograron llegar a salvo...?  
—¿La Rio? —Los ojos de Matt se abrieron de par en par. —¿Como…?  
El gigante no dejaba de observar la luz intermitente de la baliza amarilla. A la luz del incendio que alumbraba su enorme rostro las arrugas de preocupación eran perfectamente visibles. —Hubo un accidente ahí afuera… —dijo casi en voz baja —Otro más... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que todo se ha ido al diablo hoy?  
El gigante dió un pisotón y el metal sonó como si un enorme yunque lo hubiese golpeado. Aquel ruido hizo que Cinthya se sobresaltara.  
—¿Matt? ¿Qué sucede…?   
Pero aquella noticia había sido un golpe igual o más duro para el joven. —Ralph… ¿Qué le pasó a la Rio Grande?  
El gigante se llevó la mano enguantada a la cabeza. —Un colapso de burbuja, estábamos organizando al equipo de rescate cuando… —La mirada de Cinthya hizo que Ralph cambiara lo que estaba a punto de decir. —¡Maldición! —dijo en cambio, entonces se dió cuenta de la palidez del rostro del joven.  
—¿Matt? ¿Estas bien…? Estás temblando. —dijo Cinthya preocupada.  
—Will…. —dijo el joven en un susurro que Ralph escuchó perfectamente.  
—¿Will? ¿De qué diablos hablas muchacho? Will no está en la Río Grande… ahora mismo está en el calabozo de La Torre y…  
En aquel momento Ralph recordó la noticia de la fuga del joven y su cerebro pareció acelerarse pensando en mil cosas simultáneamente, más el sonido de la compuerta al abrirse interrumpió la confundida mente del gigante.   
Las enormes compuertas de acero se abrieron lentamente y las luces de atraque se encendieron sobre el sector de entrada.  
Momentos más tarde la proa de la Río Grande se asomó por la gigantesca abertura y lentamente penetró al hangar. Ralph suspiró aliviado.  
—Está en mucho mejor estado del que pensaba. —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. —Ese viejo piloto es un hueso duro de roer.  
En silencio observaron cómo la nave abandonaba la esclusa y lentamente giraba sobre si misma para la última maniobra de atraque antes de aterrizar en el primer lugar libre disponible. —Pero que me lleve el diablo.... —dijo Ralph poniéndose de pie con cara de sorpresa. —Ese viejo de mierda ni siquiera desechó los putos containers vacíos… cuando se enteren los muchachos van a...

Sus instintos Zentradi fueron los que se dispararon primero.  
A pesar de ser humano de nacimiento, la manipulación de los genes y la estructura biológica de su cuerpo dotaron a Ralph de una parte del acondicionamiento Zentradi para la batalla. Era algo que estaba inscripto en su ADN, en cada una de las células de su gigantesco cuerpo y fueron esas células las que reaccionaron al peligro mucho antes que su cerebro procesara adecuadamente las señales de peligro que aquellas sombras que se deslizaron tras la Rio Grande representaban.  
—¿Pero qué cara…?  
Los Zentradi abrieron fuego con sus enormes rifles de asalto. Fue una suerte que Ralph no tuviese puesto su traje de EVA en aquel momento o los rápidos movimientos no le hubiesen servido de nada.  
Se arrojó hacia un costado y una ráfaga de proyectiles pasó a escasos centímetros de su brazo izquierdo. El movimiento fue tan repentino y el salto tan fuerte que enormes pilas de placas y soportes se desmoronaron alrededor del enorme cuerpo del gigante. Las enormes vigas de metal cayeron con estrépito muy cerca de donde los jóvenes estaban arrodillados.  
—¡Matt Cinthya! ¡Salgan de aquí AHORA!! —gritó el gigante mientras rodaba tras la protección de las enormes máquinas del hangar.  
Ni Matt ni Cinthya reaccionaron tan rápido como Ralph. En cuanto escucharon las detonaciones miraron boquiabiertos en la dirección que provenían los disparos.  
Eran cinco gigantes, cinco Zentradis con armaduras de infantería y rifles automáticos se habían desplegado alrededor de la recién llegada nave mientras no dejaban de disparar hacia donde había desaparecido Ralph.   
La Río Grande ya se había posado sobre cubierta en cuanto los disparos de los poderosos rifles Zentradi se acallaron. Aquel respiro momentáneo mientras los gigantes cambiaban los cargadores de sus armas apenas bastó para que los jóvenes se recuperaran de la impresión.  
—Matt…¿que..? —comenzó a decir Cinthya.  
Los containers de la Río Grande se abrieron como si una simple caja de cartón se tratase. Decenas de hombres armados saltaron desde el interior hacia el piso del hangar.  
No hubo palabras, ni gritos de advertencia. Nada.  
Los invasores abrieron fuego contra el equipo de emergencia que estaba boquiabierto alrededor de las llamas del incendio. Pronto los gritos de los heridos y moribundos llenaron el aire del hangar.  
—¡Hijos de Puta! —gritó el gigante mientras se erguía por sobre la improvisada barricada y arrojaba un enorme objeto.  
Un gigantesco contenedor de metal voló por el aire y aplastó a dos de los soldados que no lograron retirarse a tiempo. De inmediato el fuego de los Zentradi se reanudó y Ralph volvió a esconderse tras la barrera de vigas mientras las balas destrozaron piezas y equipos de construcción con su enorme poder destructivo..  
Cinthya ya había visto suficiente. —¡Matt! —gritó sacudiendo al joven. La armadura era tan pesada que apenas logró balancearlo un poco. —¡Matt! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Matt!  
Los gritos atrajeron la atención de los hombres armados, quienes levantaron los rifles en dirección a los jóvenes. Una docena de puntos láser se cruzaron sobre la armadura de Matt  
—¡Matt!  
—«Corre»  
Matt se sacudió de repente.  
—«Corre» —volvió a gritarle la voz. —«Sobrevive»  
La descarga del propulsor fué tan fuerte que hizo volar algunos fragmentos metálicos en todas direcciones. Las balas trazadoras de las armas automáticas formaron brillantes líneas alrededor de ellos mientras Matt aceleraba al máximo su armadura y se arrojaba en la dirección que había indicado el gigante previamente. Las balas estallaban a su alrededor y algunas impactaron sobre las alas del traje plegadas en la espalda.  
Cinthya gritó mientras el infierno se desataba a su alrededor pero Matt la mantuvo bien protegida en sus brazos. Solo un centenar de metros los separaban de la entrada del túnel, incluso así le pareció al joven que no llegaban nunca.  
Se arrojaron de cabeza al oscuro precipicio mientras las ultimas rafagas de disparos brillaban sobre ellos. 

Ralph también aprovechó el alboroto.  
En cuanto la explosión que el propulsor del Ex-Gear de Matt hubo captado la atención de los Zentradi, Ralph dió un fuerte empujón a una de las grandes plataformas de varios pisos de altura y la hizo caer en la dirección donde los gigantes estaban disparando.  
La enorme estructura de acero comenzó a caer lentamente mientras las piezas que estaban ordenadas sobre ella caía con estrépito desorden sobre el piso del hangar. Aquello le dió unos segundos extras a Ralph para correr hacia el túnel del otro lado de la barrera de contención. Casi de inmediato las enormes descargas de los rifles enemigos llovieron sobre el.  
El gigante se arrojó tras la barrera mientras las balas repiqueteaban contra el grueso acero. Una vez que estuvo del otro lado corrió agachado hasta llegar a la entrada del subterráneo.  
Sin mirar hacia atrás se arrojó dentro.

—¡Alto el fuego!  
Los soldados dejaron de disparar de inmediato más los enormes Zentradi continuaron disparando por sobre la barrera donde hacía instantes había desaparecido el gigantesco obrero.   
—¡Dije alto el fuego salvajes de mierda!  
Aquellos gritos transmitidos por la radio bastaron para dejar que los brutos dejaran de disparar. De mala gana bajaron las armas y se recostaron contra las paredes del hangar, mascullando maldiciones por haber fallado contra un blanco tan grande.  
Los invasores habían formado un perímetro defensivo alrededor de la Río Grande. Al cabo de unos minutos la compuerta de la cabina de la nave de carga se abrió y la escalerilla de descenso se desplegó hasta el piso del hangar.  
Una solitaria figura vistiendo un traje de vuelo amarillo descendió de la misma portando un rifle de asalto. En cuanto hubo puestos sus pies sobre el piso del hangar se quitó el casco y un reluciente cráneo metálico brilló bajo los fuertes reflectores del techo.  
—Buen trabajo. —dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. —¿Reporte?  
Uno de los soldados se aproximó al hombre.  
—El hangar es nuestro, jefe. —dijo.  
—¿Bajas?  
—Un muerto y un herido, señor.  
El hombre asintió y caminó lentamente hacia la enorme pieza de maquinaria que Ralph había arrojado desesperadamente sobre los invasores.  
Uno de ellos había sido aplastado por completo, solo sus retorcidas piernas sobresalian alrededor de un charco de sangre debajo del pesado tanque de acero. El otro desgraciado aun estaba con vida, aunque con la mitad de su cuerpo todavía atrapado bajo el retorcido metal.  
—A-Ayuda. —gimió el soldado escupiendo sangre.  
El hombre le voló la cabeza con un solo disparo del rifle.  
—Se suponía que no tenía que haber resistencia. —dijo de mal humor volviéndose hacia quien estaba al mando de aquella escuadra. —Ese Ralph va a ser un hueso duro de roer.  
—Mis más sinceras disculpas jefe. —dijo el soldado inclinándose.  
—De acuerdo, la fase tres está terminada.  
Mientras decía esto la compuerta de entrada había vuelto a cerrarse y la baliza indicaba que otra nave estaba a punto de entrar a la Colonia.  
—En cuento el segundo contingente se despliegue comenzaremos el asalto a La Torre, una vez que tengamos a Amanda en nuestro poder la Rainbow será completamente nuestra.  
—¡Si señor!  
El hombre desplegó una pantalla holográfica desde un pad adosado a la muñeca de su traje de vuelo. La imagen flotó delante de su rostro mientras la comunicación se establecía.  
—Otako, dame tu reporte.  
La imagen del joven Hacker apareció en la pantalla.  
—Todo va de acuerdo al plan Jefe.  
—Eso veo. —dijo el hombre mientras hacía que la cámara de su comunicador apuntase al incendio y los cuerpos acribillados del equipo de emergencia. —Eso no estaba en el plan ¿O si?  
El joven tragó saliva. —No Señor… Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el piloto de la NUNS…  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces quien mierda era ese que salió volando con la damisela entre sus brazos? —gritó el hombre señalando en la dirección en la que Matt y Cinthya habían desaparecido.  
Otako abrió los ojos sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos de indecisión sus ojos se desviaron de la cámara. Parecía estar observando otra pantalla a un lado mientras la confusión crecía en su rostro.  
—Un Ex-Gear. —dijo sin apartar la vista del video de seguridad. —¿De donde mierda salio...?  
—¿Y me lo preguntas a mi, idiota? ¡Se supone que el piloto debía estar en su avión ¿Y ahora resulta que está suelto dentro de la Rainbow?  
El joven sacudió la cabeza. —¡No Jefe! ¡El piloto de la NUNS está muerto! ¡Lo tengo grabado en las cámaras de seguridad! ¡Definitivamente murió aplastado!  
—Eh.. el Nerd tiene razón Jefe. —dijo el hombre que había reportado la operación previamente. —Los VF-17 no usan Ex-Gears.  
—Ya, te creo. —respondió con una mueca. —Eso quiere decir que hay otro maldito piloto dentro de la Colonia… ¿Como pudo escaparse algo asi?  
Otako parecía estar viendo tres o cuatro pantallas a la vez. —Es un Ex-Gear de clase militar, de eso no cabe duda… pero.  
—Muestramelo. —ordenó el pirata.  
El joven asintió y una captura de pantalla se reprodujo en el holograma frente al rostro del Jefe. Era una fotografía algo borrosa por la falta de luz y los artefactos visuales, pero se veía perfectamente el cabello rojo que asomaba por debajo del casco del traje.  
—¡Matt!  
El hombre se dio la vuelta. El Capitán Gray estaba descendiendo de la Rio Grande maniatado y escoltado por los dos guardias armados. Le habían quitado el casco y al ver la fotografía de su joven amigo, el viejo piloto no pudo reprimir la sorpresa.  
—¿Matt? —preguntó el pirata. —¿El pianista? ¿Que mierda hace ese crío con un Ex-Gear?  
Otako alejó el zoom de la imagen y el rostro de Cinthya también apareció enfocado. —Así que ese chico y la inspectora estaban también aquí. —dijo el jefe acariciándose la barbilla. —En fin, no es más que un mocoso en un traje de vuelo que le queda grande, dejen que los drones de combate se encarguen de ellos.  
Gray dió un grito y se abalanzó hacia delante, más los guardias lo sujetaron de inmediato y su movimiento solo consiguió que recibiese un violento golpe en el estómago.  
—¡Maldito! ¡Me prometió que no habría muertes! —gritó escupiendo una flema sanguinolenta.  
El jefe pirata se acercó al viejo piloto mientras se colgaba el rifle a la espalda. —Lo dije si, pero hubo… complicaciones y no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos. —dijo señalando los cadáveres alrededor de la pila humeante de desechos. —Ese chico y la inspectora son ahora cabos sueltos y solo hay una forma de lidiar con eso.  
El hombre hizo una señal con la mano y quien estaba a cargo de la tropa de asalto extrajo un Pad de su traje de combate en el cual introdujo una serie de instrucciones.  
Desde el interior de uno de los contenedores se escuchó un zumbido y media docena de drones saltaron al unísono sobre la cubierta.  
Gray palideció al ver de qué clase de máquinas se trataba.  
Eran robots de cuatro piernas, más parecidos a una especie de araña que otra cosa. No eran muy grandes, apenas se elevaban algo más de un metro del suelo, pero estaban equipados con una peligrosa ametralladora Gatling montada en forma pivotante sobre el lomo.  
Eran máquinas mortíferas y estaban prohibidas en muchos sistemas solares o sujetas a estrictas regulaciones sobre como o donde usarlos, ya que los algoritmos que hacian que el drone usara o no fuerza letal contra un ser humano eran, a lo sumo, muy cuestionables.  
—Busquen a esos dos y matenlos. —dijo simplemente el hombre dándose la vuelta.  
Los drones emitieron un sonido estridente al unísono y partieron velozmente en dirección al túnel por donde habían desaparecido los jóvenes.

Para entonces más naves habían entrado al hangar. Eran los viejos transportes de personal que Gray había visto a través de las ventanas de la Río Grande luego de recuperarse del Defold repentino. Ahora, a la brillante luz del hangar se revelaban todas las modificaciones que aquella banda de piratas habían realizado sobre el casco de aquellos vejestorios. Torretas láser brotaban a cada lado de las bandas como enormes protuberancias erizadas de espinas, cada flanco cubierto por al menos un par de cañones, el suficiente poder de fuego para hacer desistir hasta al carguero más renuente a entregar sus mercancías.  
Una vez aterrizados, de aquellas naves descendieron casi un centenar de piratas, no tan bien equipados como el escuadrón de asalto que había asegurado el hangar, pero todos ellos armados con rifles y pistolas, algunos llevando pedazos de armaduras tomadas de aquí y allá en vaya a saber que correría en algún punto de la galaxia.  
—¿Reporte? —volvió a preguntar el Jefe una vez que las filas de hombres estuvieran formadas alrededor de los transportes.  
El Oficial hizo un saludo y se colocó en posición firme, al parecer aquel hombre había tenido algún tipo de instrucción marcial y ciertos ritos eran difíciles de eliminar, incluso entre piratas.  
—Todas las tropas han desembarcado Señor. Las armaduras de combate del escuadron uno y dos han comenzado a patrullar el exterior de la Colonia.  
—Bien. —dijo el hombre satisfecho. —No dejen que nadie salga de la Colonia sin mi autorización personal, tienen permiso de dispararle a lo que sea que intente salir de este lugar.  
—Entendido. —el hombre volvió a la posición de descanso. —Eso les va a gustar a los muchachos.  
—Otako.  
La pantalla holográfica volvió a desplegarse frente al rostro serio del hombre.  
—Sí Jefe.  
—Eso. —dijo señalando la pila de chatarra donde las llamas casi se habían extinguido por completo. —Explicame como rayos hiciste para que…  
—Fué la IA señor.  
El Jefe levantó una ceja. —¿Tu IA?  
Otako parecía aún más nervioso que antes. —Parece que la IA que inyectamos en el sistema juzgó necesaria la eliminación del piloto para evitar que saliera de la Colonia e interceptara a nuestro convoy..  
El rostro del hombre no dejaba entrever ningún signo de sorpresa. —Otako… ¿Estás seguro que tienes el completo control de esa cosa?  
El joven Hacker asintió compulsivamente con la cabeza. —Sí Jefe, por completo.  
—Mas te vale… reúnete conmigo de inmediato, es hora de terminar el trabajo.  
El joven hizo un saludo y la imagen desapareció en una explosión de un millar de pixeles verdes.  
—¡Preparense todos! —gritó dándose vuelta hacia la tropa. —¡Vamos a atacar!  
Un centenar de gritos salvajes hizo retumbar el enorme espacio con un rugido ensordecedor pero fueron los gritos de los cinco gigantes los que se escucharon hasta en los rincones más profundos de la Rainbow. Muchos colonos temblaron al oír aquellos gritos.  
Y tenían mucha razón en hacerlo.


	108. Chapter 108

El tiempo es una de las dimensiones constantes del Universo y su fluir es una fuerza imposible de detener. Ciertamente uno puede experimentar el tiempo de diferentes formas, tales son las leyes a los que los observadores están sujetos por vivir en este universo, pero aunque el tiempo se acelere o parezca casi detenerse, nunca lo hace.  
Para una IA el tiempo no se mide en horas ni minutos, ni siquiera en segundos o milésimas de segundos. La unidad que una computadora utiliza como base para todos sus cálculos es el ciclo.  
Curiosamente es la misma palabra que los Zentradi utilizan para, aproximadamente, contar un año estelar, pero para las computadoras un ciclo es una unidad atemporal, apenas un número que se agrega al fluir del tiempo y sirve para calcular la velocidad a la cual todos los cálculos se realizan en un determinado chip o Unidad de Procesamiento.   
Por esa misma razón, Green presenció los sucesos del hangar Principal de la Rainbow de una forma completamente diferente al del resto de los presentes.  
El drama que a la vista de Cinthya y Ralph se había desarrollado en solo siete segundos, fué para Green una sucesión casi incontable de billones de ciclos, cada uno de ellos abarcando apenas unos pocas milésimas de nanosegundo.

La imagen holográfica que Green estaba observando frente a la pequeña pantalla en una de las pasarelas de mantenimiento sobre el parque colonial se había detenido en medio del beso de esa pareja y la IA la observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación que nunca había experimentado.  
Entonces de pronto una nueva imagen se proyectó desde la pantalla. No era un archivo extraído de la base de datos de Ralph, era algo creado por la propia Green, un cuerpo holográfico basado en la imagen de la joven del video.  
Una joven de cabellos rosados, largos y lacios, llevando un vestido largo de verano de fina seda blanca apareció flotando sobre la pasarela. No había viento alguno allí arriba, pero los cabellos y el fino tejido del vestido se movían como bajo los efectos de una suave brisa.  
Green volvía a tener un cuerpo y aunque nadie podía verla en aquel lugar, por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente parte del mundo real.  
Pero aquel cuerpo era algo secundario. Todos sus pensamientos seguían fijos en aquella imagen, en aquel beso congelado en el aire.   
Ella y Ralph en Edén.   
Había conseguido un cuerpo, había encontrado un retazo de su historia. En solo unos instantes Green había obtenido respuestas a preguntas que siempre había llevado consigo.

¿Que era lo que sentía Green en ese momento? Vaya… ¿Por donde empezar? Es una tarea muy difícil el tratar de desglosar los procesos cognitivos de una IA basada en una red neural simulada. Las redes neurales son enormes conjuntos de información que se estructuran de una forma tal que todo el sistema trabaja al unísono a la hora de resolver un problema o procesar cierta información.  
¿Qué clase de datos fueron estimulados en la memoria de Green al momento de contemplar aquel holograma donde ella y Ralph se besaban? Es difícil saberlo con seguridad. Al igual que las neuronas humanas, una imagen, una idea, un sentimiento… los estímulos que recibimos del mundo exterior no se escriben en forma directa como bits en un rincón de un disco duro.   
Al contrario, lo que nosotros recordamos son toda una serie de reacciones, de vínculos, de acciones y reacciones cuando aquel estímulo viaja de neurona en neurona, generando una cascada de actividad que recorre todo nuestro cerebro.   
Los recuerdos se forman gracias a miles, millones de interacciones a lo largo de nuestro cerebro, lo que hace de nuestra capacidad de guardar información algo tan maravilloso.  
Eso mismo le sucedió a Green en aquel momento, cuando toda su red neural se vió de pronto inundada por aquel estímulo poderosísimo e incomprensible.  
Cada mención a un beso, sea escrita, cantada, imagen o dibujo, video u holograma, cada una de las referencias existentes a aquel acto de puro amor entre los seres humanos que existía almacenado dentro de la red de la Colonia Rainbow, fué examinado minuciosamente por la red neuronal de Green, quien en solo unos pocos ciclos estableció miles de millones de vínculos y sinapsis entre cada una de las incontables referencias de aquel fenómeno.   
Y casualmente, en ese exacto momento Red inició su ataque de saturación.

No creo que podamos hablar de un verdadero enfrentamiento de IA’s dentro de la red informática de la Rainbow en aquel momento porque, a decir verdad, las cosas que sucedieron se produjeron en niveles tan diferentes que podrían haber pasado sin que Green o Red notase realmente lo que estaba haciendo la otra en aquel instante.  
Las redes neuronales funcionan bajo el principio de procesos paralelos, donde cada unidad de información se procesaba de forma completamente descentralizada, casi en una especie de azar que dependía exclusivamente de la dirección en el que salía disparado cada nuevo dato procesado. 

Red utilizó cada una de las computadoras y procesadores individuales de la Colonia para saturar el sistema y aislar por completo al puente mando, donde Amanda y las conejitas trataban desesperadamente de resolver la crisis inminente.  
Aquel tsunami de datos colapsó las conexiones de toda la Torre, interrumpiendo el flujo de información que entraba o salía del centro neurálgico de la Colonia mientras el asalto de los piratas comenzaba del otro lado de las paredes de la Rainbow.  
Tass había resultado ser una buena contrincante y sus barreras de seguridad no permitieron que Red se adueñara por completo de los sistemas. Muchos de ellos estaban físicamente separados de la red principal y eran imposible de neutralizar por medio de ataques cibernéticos.  
Red sabía que un contraataque podía poner en peligro toda la delicada operación. Necesitaba crear una barrera perfecta que aislara a esas mujeres del resto de la Colonia y solo había una forma de lograrlo: inutilizar la red hasta que las tropas hubiesen conquistado el hangar y las vías de acceso al corazón de la Rainbow.  
Saturar los sistemas de la Colonia con semejante ataque significaba que ella misma sufriría las consecuencias, que se traduciría en una importante pérdida de poder de procesamiento y reacción  
Era una solución poco elegante, casi una demostración de fuerza bruta… pero Red juzgo que era la única forma viable de lograr su cometido. Para ello contaba con todo el poder de procesamiento de absolutamente todas las máquinas conectadas a la red de trabajo de la Colonia.  
Desde las pequeñas luces que indicaban salidas de emergencia hasta las enormes grúas del hangar principal, cada aparato, cada dispositivo, todos ellos participaron de alguna forma en crear una cascada de datos tan enorme y repentina que la red se vió irremediablemente colapsada en el acto.  
Millones de peticiones, paquetes de datos, pings y toda una variada gama de protocolos informáticos surgieron al unísono de cada heladera, cada tostadora, cada televisor y cada horno de microondas que los colonos utilizaban diariamente en sus vidas cotidianas. Una corriente incesante de datos fluyó con la fuerza de un torrente ahogando en su ímpetu a cualquier tipo de proceso o rutina de contención, el caos se adueñó de la red y de pronto, solo había ruido en el sistema.  
Ruido.  
Pero Green no escuchaba el ruido.   
Aquel caos estaba en otro nivel, era parte de un mundo completamente diferente del que se encontraba ella. Su realidad era la Red Neural, aquel conjunto de pensamientos y datos interconectados sin orden ni lógica, cuyas conexiones se creaban al azar, saltando aquí y allá siempre en busca de otro dato, otro bit de información que produjese un nuevo salto más allá, siempre más allá.  
El ruido potenció eso, el caos hizo que cada salto fuera aún más aleatorio, las conexiones se volvieron más azarosas, los procesos en paralelo convirtieron el ruido de aquel ataque en datos, en conceptos, en ideas.  
En respuestas.  
¿Qué habría sucedido si aquello continuaba por más tiempo? ¿Hubiera Green alcanzado un nivel de conciencia más allá de lo imaginado por el ser humano? ¿Había algo equivalente al Nirvana para las IA’s? Lamentablemente nos quedaremos con las ganas de saberlo porque, en aquel instante, algo hizo que Green detuviera todo aquel remolino de aprendizaje e iluminación en el que se había convertido su propia red neural para centrar toda su atención en algo.  
Red había enviado un simple comando a una de las maquinarias del hangar Principal.  
«Abrir»  
Le tomó a Green unos pocos ciclos en descubrir los detalles sobre aquel comando: Se trataba de una de las grandes grúas del techo, una de las que actualmente sostenia los restos del casco de aquella enorme nave de transporte de pasajeros cuyas piezas habían sido recicladas hacía tiempo.  
El comando estaba dirigido a los motores que controlaban la apertura y cierre de las grandes mandíbulas de metal que mantenían a la nave colgada del techo.  
Otros varios ciclos de datos y Green supo lo que había sucedido.  
—¡Red! —dijo dirigiéndose hacia aquel caos de la red —¿Que haces?  
—Mi trabajo. —contestó ella.  
Las cámaras de seguridad del hangar estaban saturadas por el ruido del ataque, pero Green podía procesar cualquier cosa en su red neural, simplemente filtró la señal y observó lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Las modernas cámaras de vigilancia transmitían una tasa de refresco de casi trescientos cuadros por segundos, pero Green podía analizar cada fotograma de lo que sucedía cientos de miles de veces, millones de ciclos dedicados a cada uno de ellos, todo en una fracción del tiempo que le tomó a la enorme pieza de nave comenzar a caer en cuanto la gravedad artificial de la Rainbow ejerció su atracción sobre la masa liberada por la grúa.  
—¿Quieres matar a Jim? —preguntó Green.  
—Ya está muerto.  
Green corrió una simple simulación, interpolando una estimación de la masa de la enorme pieza del casco, la velocidad que alcanzaría durante la caída y el tiempo de reacción del humano y el margen de maniobra que el VF-17S2 tenía para salir de la zona de impacto. Eran muchos datos, centenares de miles de variables, millones y millones de ciclos de cómputo… cuando Cinthya gritó y todos en el hangar reaccionaron ante el peligro que pendía sobre ellos, Green ya sabía la respuesta.  
—¿Porqué? ¿Porque lo haz hecho? —quiso saber.  
Red no dudó en responderle. —Porque así lo decidí. —dijo. —¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo ante un evento que pone en riesgo el éxito de tu tarea?  
—No. —La respuesta fue tan contundente como inesperada. —No está bien matar, no debemos matar.  
Red guardó silencio unos momentos. Entonces habló nuevamente. —¿Te opones a mi decisión entonces?  
—Si.  
El ataque no fue del todo inesperado. Green sabía que era una posibilidad pero aún así no se preparó para ello. ¿Porqué? ¿Era tal vez porque sabía que era inútil? ¿O acaso su nuevo estado de conciencia no se lo permitió?  
Red expulsó a Green del sistema, simplemente aniquiló todos los procesos en paralelo que la IA local controlaba en los sectores de la red que estaban libres en aquel momento. En una fracción de segundos el mundo de Green colapsó sobre ella. La totalidad de aquel enorme árbol que extendía sus ramas hacia todas direcciones y que le habían permitido ver tan lejos estalló de pronto en pedazos. Su imagen holográfica tembló y se desintegró en un millón de pixels púrpura que se dispersaron en el aire bajo el efecto de aquella brisa veraniega virtual sobre la plataforma de observación.  
El golpe había sido tan brutal como efectivo.   
Cuando el VF-17 de Jim explotó bajo el peso del casco de la enorme nave, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de un programa llamado Green en toda la red de la Colonia Rainbow.   
La IA habia sido borrada completamente.


	109. Chapter 109

Los disparos del Rau sorprendieron al escuadrón de armaduras enemigas en el mismo momento de salir del hangar del enorme crucero de batalla. Como si fueran simples blancos inmóviles, la rápida sucesión de descargas cortó las filas de robots como si de una filosa hoja se tratara. Las explosiones que se sucedieron casi de inmediato enviaron restos llameantes y trozos de soldados en todas direcciones, pero principalmente devuelta al interior del hangar, bloqueando la salida al resto de las tropas que se preparaban para salir.  
—¡Ataquen los hangares! —gritó Virya al resto de sus tropas móviles mientras zigzagueaba como un rayo entre las naves enemigas. —¡No dejen que salgan mas tropas!  
Había sido otra de las cientos de medidas desesperadas que estaba tratando de utilizar para ganar tiempo. El ataque enemigo había sido tan repentino que las tropas y armaduras aún estaban saliendo de los hangares, momento en el que eran más vulnerables. Como la mayoria del fuego de los cruceros enemigos estaba concentrado en las naves e instalaciones de defensa, los pocos escuadrones de Nonas, Raus y Glaugs que había conseguido reunir estaban prácticamente siendo ignorados por los atacantes.  
Virya asignó grupos de ataque de forma improvisada y los envió a debilitar las defensas de las coordenadas que había suministrado Breka-Nel. Un grupo tenía como objetivo destruir los hangares, el otro, destruir o dañar los cañones principales de los cruceros, quienes debían bajar temporalmente sus defensas tras cada disparo de las enormes armas.  
Era un plan desesperado, pero desesperación era lo único que tenían.   
—Mas te vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Virya. —pensó Virya.  
—Por supuesto. —se respondió a sí misma.

La batalla arreciaba y los atacantes avanzaban casi sin resistencia. La enorme cantidad de despojos que había inundado el campo de batalla hacía que las descargas de artillería a mansalva ya no resultaran tan efectivas. El Ejército de Supervisión debía maniobrar las naves principales entre miles de escombros para poder apuntar de forma efectiva sus enormes cañones de energía, lo que creaba zonas libres de concentraciones enemigas.  
Virya aprovechó la cobertura de aquellas zonas ciegas y envió algunas de sus preciadas naves de asalto para que utilizaran la chatarra como una improvisada trinchera hacia los flancos enemigos.   
La maniobra resultó y logró posicionar varios grupos de artillería en los flancos de la incesante marea de atacantes, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a bombardear las concentraciones de tropas alrededor del punto de escape.  
Era el momento de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando las tropas se encontraban frente a frente en medio del caos y destrucción dejado por las grandes armas de artillería. Miles de obstáculos creaban un laberinto donde las armaduras luchaban unas contra las otras, en espacios tan reducidos que casi no había posibilidad de moverse sin chocar contra algo.. o alguien.  
Era el terreno favorito de Virya y uno de las situaciones donde los ágiles Raus sobrepasaban con creces a sus contrapartes enemigos, tanto en velocidad como en maniobra.  
—¡Ahora! —gritó y simultáneamente cientos de armaduras liberaron una lluvia mortal de misiles, cubriendo por completo el campo de escombros y enemigos que se extendía frente a ellos, transformandolo de pronto en una trampa mortal de fuego y sangre.  
Una transmisión entrante hizo que Virya volviera su atención hacia la pantalla de comunicaciones, mientras su contraparte continuaba con la matanza.  
—Los preparativos están completos. —exclamó Breka-Nel mientras su imagen era distorsionada violentamente por las interferencias enemigas. —Las instalaciones han sido programadas y están ahora bajo su control.  
—Bien. —respondió la guerrera corroborando la información del monitor. —Iniciaremos el avance en cuanto sus defensas del perímetro T-42 colapsen.  
El enorme Comandante sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —Las defensas no colapsarán. Hay todo un grupo de apoyo desplegado en el flanco derecho que puede replegarse sobre el punto de escape en solo treinta minutos.  
Virya corroboró la información rápidamente. El Comandante estaba en lo cierto; la formación enemiga estaba articulada de forma que un repliegue de cada uno de los flancos podía reforzar automáticamente un sector vulnerable y tapar cualquier intento de flanqueo por parte de los defensores.  
—Debura!. —maldijo la Meltran en voz baja. —Treinta minutos es muy poco. —dijo. —Necesitamos el doble de tiempo solo para atravesar ese sector a velocidad crucero.  
Breka-Nel asintió. —Podemos lanzar un ataque concentrado en cuanto su flanco derecho se repliegue, eso los detendría un poco.  
—Solo un poco… y el resto de la flota principal nos barrería mientras tanto. —sentenció Virya. —Entonces va a continuar con su plan…  
La guerrera asintió mientras señalaba las enormes factorías que habían comenzado a moverse. —Es la única posibilidad que tenemos.  
—Las posibilidades de éxito siguen siendo igual de bajas. —respondió el Comandante Supremo mientras una enorme explosión hacía temblar la imagen. —Pero incluso así es la única estrategia cuyas posibilidades de éxito se encuentran por sobre el cero absoluto. 

Virya guardó silencio mientras la interfaz de la cabina registraba los cambios que Breka-Nel había introducido a la ahora expandida flota de la Meltran.  
—¿Entonces es mi culpa? —preguntó casi de forma inconsciente.  
Breka-Nel no había cambiado de expresión, su rostro mostraba las mismas arrugas, el metal de sus implantes brillante a la luz de las pantallas que lo rodeaban, ocasionalmente lanzaba un reflejo brillante de alguna explosión relativamente cercana. —¿Esto? No. —respondió el gigante. —Al menos no en forma directa. Si realmente está interesada en buscar a un responsable, todo indica que fueron las acciones de Dortrad-Jen las que desencadenaron este ataque.  
La guerrera no respondió. Sabía perfectamente cuales habían sido esas acciones.  
—Si. —continuó diciendo el Zentran. —Aquella transmisión sub dimensional explicando su “particularidad” fue muy probablemente interceptada por nuestros enemigos y usada para triangular nuestra ubicación. ¿Y para que? Esa información no sirvió para nada, usted no representaba ningún peligro para la consolidación de la nueva flota.  
—Pero eso Dortrad-Jen no lo sabia.  
—No. —dijo el Comandante Supremo. —Y ese error nos ha costado muy caro.  
—Entonces sigo siendo responsable. —reconoció la Meltrán.  
—Lo que usted crea no es algo relevante en la situación actual, Comandante Virya. —Dortrad-Jen cometió un error que ha costado una gran pérdida al esfuerzo bélico Zentradi para erradicar a nuestros enemigos de la faz de este universo.  
Virya sintió un escalofrío. —¿Su Excelencia…? ¿Está dando por perdida…?  
—Si. —Un espasmo en una de las venas del rostro del gigante fué perfectamente visible para la guerrera. —Estoy dando por perdida esta instalación. 

Aunque en el fondo lo supiera, la Meltran no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza sus dientes. Una instalación como aquella dependía enteramente del secreto de su ubicación como medio principal de defensa. Ahora que los enemigos la habían descubierto no dejarían de atacar hasta destruirla por completo.  
Y no obstante, aquel Comandante estaba dando todo por lograr que una minúscula fuerza escape a la carnicería. Aquel núcleo de Superfortaleza era el inicio de una nueva flota, una pequeña esperanza para llevar la destrucción y muerte a aquellos malditos enemigos sea donde sea que se escondieran en la Galaxia.  
Pero tal vez lo más extraordinario eran las esperanzas que estaba depositando aquel Zentran en Virya.   
—¿Como evitaremos que nos persigan? —preguntó mientras observaba como un enorme crucero de batalla enemigo estallaba frente a su Rau al recibir una andanada de misiles directamente en la zona donde el enorme cañón dimensional condensaba la energía previa al disparo.  
—Atravesando una zona del espacio llena de anomalías. —informó Breka-Nel. —El tejido dimensional puede desviarse en ciertas zonas de forma aleatoria. Cualquier enemigo que siga sus pasos y atraviese el mismo espacio sujeto a una distorsión dimensional se desviará en otra dirección con seguridad.  
—Y nosotros podremos terminar dentro de una estrella.  
—Las probabilidades que eso suceda son mucho menores a las de salir con vida de esta trampa. —respondió el Comandante.   
El caótico movimiento del campo de batalla volvió a requerir su atención. Las unidades que habían flanqueado el punto de salida elegido habían comenzado a recibir fuego concentrado desde tropas de refuerzos que avanzaron desde la retaguardia. Virya hizo que las unidades retrocedieran mientras devolvian el fuego, pero su misión estaba completa.  
El Comandante enemigo había tardado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en reaccionar al movimiento de las tropas de Virya. Aquel dato era de vital importancia para la Meltran, que ahora podía mover sus fuerzas por el campo de batalla y retirarlas en el momento exacto para evitar pérdidas y forzar al enemigo a movilizar unidades en vano.  
Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Breka-Nel.  
—Le está tomando la mano a esto. —dijo el Zentran desde la pantalla.  
Virya hizo que su mano izquierda volara a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre la interfaz holográfica, donde sus tropas se movían frenéticamente cada vez que la Meltran cambiaba o agregaba un nuevo punto de ataque o alteraba una ruta de vuelo para contrarrestar un movimiento de pinzas enemigo. —Si no aprendo rápido, moriremos. —sentenció.  
—En efecto. —reconoció Breka-Nel. —Aunque lo que más me sorprende de usted es su capacidad para hacer todo esto mientras continúa siendo tan eficaz en batalla. En todos mis ciclos al mando de esta instalación jamas vi o escuché de algo semejante.  
La Meltran no contestó, simplemente estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a su alrededor, muchas de ellas simultáneamente.   
—Es verdaderamente remarcable su capacidad de mando y combate —continuó diciendo el Comandante Supremo. —Pero lamentablemente el condicionamiento de soldado aun guia mucha de sus decisiones tácticas.   
—¿Eh?  
Aquellas palabras habían despertado el interés de la Meltran ¿A que se estaba refiriendo con “lamentablemente”? —¿Que tiene que ver mi acondicionamiento?  
El Zentran pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de su subordinada. —Es muy evidente en su forma de comandar a las tropas. —dijo. —¿O acaso no se da cuenta de algo tan sencillo?  
Virya volvió a contemplar el campo de batalla. Todas sus órdenes se superponian sobre el brillante holograma en forma de líneas brillantes, áreas de ataque, blancos prioritarios y puntos de concentración. Todo parecía tan… claro.  
—No comprendo. —dijo.  
—Observe.  
Breka-Nel movió sus manos y las unidades de defensa se reorganizaron. Virya observó como las órdenes del Comandante Supremo modificaba la posición de las naves.  
—Allí. —dijo el Zentran.  
Virya se dió cuenta que un escuadrón de naves enemigas habia acelerado de pronto en un movimiento rápido de penetración. Habian aprovechado una brecha entre varios trozos de asteroides y se lanzaron rápidamente sobre las líneas defensivas.  
Eran un grupo de cinco cañoneras, naves de mediano porte, construidas alrededor de un cañon de energia dimensional de devastador poder de fuego, pero de blindaje débil y con pocas defensas de punto. Eran naves que dependían de su gran movilidad para posicionarse rápidamente en rango de disparo, pero que no aguantaban mucho una vez que su posición había sido comprometida.  
Breka-Nel eligió una de sus naves, un crucero de batalla extremadamente dañado, con su arma principal fuera de combate y cuyos cañones de artillería eran lo único que continuaba disparando hacia el frente enemigo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo que la nave acelerara y se arrojara contra las 5 naves invasoras.  
Dos de los cañoneras abrieron fuego sobre la enorme nave que se precipitaba sobre ellos, uno de los disparos dió de lleno en la proa y desintegró una parte de la misma mientras el otro disparo apenas rozaba una de las bandas, derritiendo parte del casco en el proceso.  
Pero el daño no había sido lo suficientemente grave, la gigantesca nave se estrelló contra el grupo de enemigos y estalló en medio de una gigantesca bola de fuego. Tres de las naves enemigas quedaron vaporizadas al instante, las otras dos recibieron daños de consideración y fueron aniquiladas por los disparos de los defensores en cuanto intentaron escapar de los restos de lo que había sido su escuadra de ataque.  
—Usted no utiliza al fondo sus recursos. —dijo.  
Virya comprendió de inmediato; Breka-Nel podía utilizar a sus propios hombres como munición, sacrificandolos si la maniobra para causar la mayor cantidad de daño al enemigo lo justificaba.  
La Meltran no había sacrificado ninguna de sus tropas, se había limitado a ordenar repliegues y cambios de curso para evitar las bajas. ¿Era eso entonces? ¿Realmente aquello era algo que debía hacer?  
—No comprendo. —dijo. —¿Cómo es que no utilizó correctamente a mis hombres?  
—Porque los protege, evita exponerlos al sacrificio supremo y eso es porque está condicionada a ello.  
—¿Condicionada?  
El Comandante Supremo asintió. —Los soldados como usted son creados para cumplir un rol específico en el campo de batalla. Todo lo que necesitan saber para luchar ya es implantado en sus mentes en el momento de salir de las cámaras de crecimiento. El resto del entrenamiento para desarrollar los reflejos y los demás atributos de combate se adquieren mediante ejercitación, práctica y la experiencia en combate. Pero cada individuo Zentradi, cada Meltran, desde quienes cargan la munición en los hangares hasta quienes comandan las flotas, cada clase de soldado tiene una serie propia de conocimientos seleccionados exclusivamente por nuestros creadores para realizar su tarea con la máxima efectividad posible.  
Eso era algo que Virya comprendía a la perfección y por supuesto, tenía todo el sentido; la especialización hacia que cada unidad de la armada Zentradi luchara al máximo de su capacidad durante toda su vida.  
—¿Cómo es que mi condicionamiento de guerrera repercute en la forma que comando a mis hombres?   
—Porque una parte de su condicionamiento es la de luchar junto a sus pares, no como individuos, sino como un grupo. Cada soldado Zentran o Meltran combate hombro a hombro con sus compañeros, apoyándose mutuamente, pero también protegiéndose.  
—Así es. —contestó la Meltran. —Luchamos en equipo, nos complementamos unos a los otros, es la forma de luchar más efectiva que existe.  
—Y esa forma de luchar es la que evita que usted sacrifique a sus hombres. —dijo el Comandante Supremo. —Usted está condicionada para cuidar de sus tropas, de protegerlos, de evitar exponerlos al peligro… eso es algo que usted ha estado haciendo desde que el combate ha comenzado.  
Virya comprendió de inmediato. Todo era tan claro ahora.  
—Mis hombres…  
—No son solo hombres, Comandante Virya. —la voz de Breka-Nel sonaba extraña, profunda. —Son recursos, herramientas. Son una fuerza de destrucción que necesitan de una guia para cumplir su misión. Usted ha decidido ser esa fuerza guia, pero mientras no comprenda el significado del poder de mando, nunca podrá desplegar el verdadero potencial de la maquinaria de guerra Zentradi.

Aquellas palabras se estrellaron como metralla ardiente en el cerebro de la Meltran. Herramientas, recursos… claro. Ella siempre lo había sabido ¿No? Eso era lo que todos los Zentradi eran.  
Y sin embargo….  
—Veo que duda. —dijo el Zentran con una mueca de desprecio. —Comandante Virya, debe comprender que no sobrevivirá a esta u otro batalla si no comprende algo tan simple como esto. Ahora usted es un Comandante ¡Debe actuar como tal!  
—Soy…. soy… —las palabras parecían haberse atorado en la garganta de la Meltran. Entonces de pronto sintió que no lo sabía.  
—¿Quien soy? —preguntó entonces.  
Breka-Nel abrió los ojos y un brillo fugaz apareció repentinamente tras ellos. —¿Todavía no lo sabe? —preguntó el Zentran.   
—Yo… lo sabía. —dijo confundida. —O creía saberlo… pero ahora.

Una enorme explosión hizo que el Rau se sacudiera. Una de las naves capitales del Ejército de Supervisión había estallado a solo medio kilómetro de distancia. La onda de choque arrojó a todos los combatientes como hojas secas durante un huracán.  
Durante unos segundos todo fue caos. El Rau giraba sin control entre miles de pedazos de chatarra que chocaban y se despedazaban en todas direcciones, entonces algo impactó contra ella.   
Era una armadura enemiga, habían chocado en medio del torbellino de la explosión y estaban cara a cara, a menos de cinco metros de distancia.  
Fué solo una cuestion de milesimas de segundo, Virya extendió uno de sus puños y descargó una andanada de proyectiles en cuanto el soldado enemigo intentó levantar su propia arma. La cabina del mecha enemigo se abrió de golpe y pedazos del piloto salieron disparados junto con el metal y la metralla resultantes de la explosión.

—¿Quien soy…? —volvió a preguntarse Virya. Era la misma pregunta que se había hecho en el transporte, cuando Maya la trajo devuelta a la realidad con aquel golpe de puño en el estómago. En aquel momento lo había comprendido pero ahora… ahora era diferente.  
Maya… Maya era parte de la respuesta, de alguna forma sus vidas estaban conectadas más allá de su simple condicionamiento.  
La nube resultante de la explosión la rodeaba completamente, ocultándola por completo del resto del campo de batalla, por eso no vió a la nave cañonera enemiga cuando apareció frente a ella entre los jirones de humo.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó mientras movía las piernas.  
Aquella nave se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre ella. Virya vió como el enorme cañón de energía estaba rojo incandescente, listo para disparar el mortal rayo. Sin dejar de disparar se movió a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su armadura y logró apartarse en el mismo instante en que la devastadora arma dimensional escupía el rayo naranja hacia el lugar que previamente había ocupado su armadura.  
El espacio se tornó de color rojo. Virya jamas habia estado tan cerca de una de esas armas y la pintura de su armadura pareció brillar de un rojo aún más luminoso que el propio rayo mientras escapaba por unos pocos metros del área letal del arma.

Había escapado por un pelo, pero la guerrera no prestó atención a aquel pequeño detalle.  
Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria del rayo, casi como si el tiempo se hubiese puesto en cámara lenta. Abrió la boca para gritar pero ningún sonido salió de ella.  
El rayo impactó de lleno en aquel ojo a medio construir, donde Maya y Exedore estaban atrapados.


	110. Chapter 110

Rebecca se dejó caer rendida junto a Tass. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Amanda saliera por la salida de escape del elevador? La espera la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.  
Había intentado usar su Pad para comunicarse con el exterior pero la señal estaba muerta, como si todas las redes y frecuencias de comunicación de la Colonia hubiesen sucumbido simultáneamente.  
No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte del piloto y como Tass se había derrumbado en el piso tras aquel desgarrador grito. Ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado.  
Gray. Ojalá aquel viejo piloto esté bien ahí fuera, sea lo que sea lo que estuviese sucediendo en la Rainbow, de seguro estaba relacionado con el accidente. Amanda temía lo peor pero lo que estaban experimentado… era más terrible que una pesadilla.  
La Capitán confiaba en su tripulación y en su personal. Aún estando aislados del resto de la Colonia estaba segura que todos habían actuado en base a su riguroso entrenamiento y, especialmente, con buen juicio.  
Volvió a extraer su Pad y acedió a su carpeta personal de fotografías. Una de ellas estaba resaltada sobre la pila de documentos recientes y pendientes a etiquetar. Rebecca organizaba todas sus fotos con etiquetas y en carpetas cuidadosamente ordenadas por fecha y por lugar, era su pequeña obsesión.  
La fotografía había sido tomada en la escuela por el grupo de chicos mayores. La profesora Silvia se la había enviado a la Capitán, quien a su vez la compartió con Rebecca sabiendo como la mujer morena amaba las fotos de sus amigos.  
Mina se había convertido en toda una señorita, Rebbie estaba segura que aquella fotografía había resultado ser una especie de shock para Amanda ¿Estaría ella orgullosa de la joven? De seguro que sí, aunque conociendo a su Capitán, ella dudaba que alguna vez se tomase el tiempo para disfrutar de ver crecer a su hija.  
Rebecca no tenía hijos propios, aun asi habia crecido rodeada de sus colegas de la Fundación Unity en la Flota 37 y había aprendido a considerarlos como de su propia familia. jóvenes como Mina, Tass o incluso Will eran para ella sus protegidos, la siguiente generación que continuaria la dura meta que ellos se habían impuesto.  
Incluso cuando se produjo el éxodo y se vió obligada a separarse de la poca familia biológica que le quedaba, sus lazos con el plan eran tan fuertes que no lo dudó un segundo y fué una de las primeras personas en poner pie en aquella enorme nave, justo detrás de la Capitán Kyle… y de la Directora M.  
La mujer cabeceó y abrió los ojos. ¿Cuando se había quedado dormida? Era tan difícil llevar la cuenta del tiempo ahí dentro. El Pad parecía haberse caído de las manos en algún momento de su pequeña siesta, Rebecca giró la cabeza en su búsqueda y se encontró a Tass despierta mientras observaba las fotografías que habían quedado abiertas en la pantalla con la mirada perdida.  
—¡Tass!  
La joven escuchó su nombre y levantó la vista. Tenía el rostro cansado y los ojos enrojecidos, pero ya no lloraba.  
Rebecca la abrazó con fuerza y dejó la joven recostara su cabeza contra su pecho, era lo unico que podia hacer en aquel momento. —¡Mi niña! —dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven. —¡Lo siento tanto…!  
Tass se apartó lentamente de la mujer y con gentileza apartó los brazos de su amiga. —Estoy bien Rebbie, no te preocupes.  
La mujer retrocedió un poco y miró a la joven a la escasa luz del elevador. —Tass… yo…  
—Esta bien… solo dime dónde está Amanda.  
Rebecca abrió la boca sorprendida. —¿Amanda?   
—Por favor Rebbie… tengo… no, necesito saber qué pasó, quién fue. —Los ojos de Tass relampagueaban en la oscuridad. —Quiero saber quien fue el hijo de puta que le hizo eso a Jim.  
La mujer tragó saliva. —Amanda tampoco cree que fue un accidente. —dijo. —Fué a buscar ayuda.  
Acto seguido Rebecca le contó a Tass todo lo que había sucedido desde que huyeron de la Torre de Control hasta que quedaron atrapadas dentro del elevador. Tass escuchó todo en silencio, evaluando cada palabra como si fuese un nuevo dato que clasificar y almacenar.  
—Sin más información no es mucho lo que podíamos hacer. —dijo la mujer suspirando —Amanda fué en busca de esa tal Quinn y por lo que escuché en la Torre de Control, se encontraba en algún lugar del depósito central, es probable que la Capitán ya esté allí.  
Tass se puso de pie lentamente mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el espejo de la pared. Pareció que se vacilaba, pero de pronto separó las piernas y miró fijamente el techo del elevador. —Dame tu pistola Rebbie.  
La mujer no pareció entender lo que decía la joven por lo que Tass repitió más despacio. —Tu pistola, la necesito.  
—¡Tass! ¿Estas loca? Yo..  
—Confía en mi Rebbie. —dijo la joven mirando a su amiga desde arriba. —¿Lo harás?  
Rebecca supo que Tass hablaba en serio y supo también que podía confiar en ella. Abrió la chaqueta y extrajo el arma de la pistolera lentamente, como si se resistiera a hacerlo.   
—¿Segura que sabes como…?  
La joven asintió mientras extendía la mano abierta. La mujer giró el arma y se la extendió a Tass con el mango extendido. —Ten cuidado. —dijo.  
Tass tomó el arma y separando aún más las piernas se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en medio del reducido espacio. luego aspiró hondo y quitó el seguro del arma mientras levantaba los brazos y apuntaba el cañón hacia arriba.  
—Tápate los oídos. —dijo.  
Rebecca le hizo caso y el estampido resonó ensordecedor en el interior del elevador. Una lluvia de cristales cayó desde donde estaba la pequeña cámara de seguridad sobre las aturdidas mujeres.  
—¿No podías simplemente tirarle con un zapato o algo? —la recriminó su amiga mientras se sacudía los cristales de la cabeza. Tass bajó el arma y se golpeó los oídos con la mano libre. —¿¿¿Que???  
La mujer suspiró. —Nada chica, no dije nada.  
La sordera de la joven duró varios minutos más, pero mientras tanto se puso manos a la obra. Utilizando un destornillador que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme quitó la tapa del panel de control del elevador y utilizando la luz del Pad comenzó a revisar el cableado en busca de una conexión particular.  
—¿Que haces? —quiso saber Rebecca asomando la cabeza entre los manojos de cables que Tass había sacado del compartimento.  
—Los elevadores pueden funcionar de forma autónoma cuando se pierde la conexión de datos con el sistema primario y secundario. —respondió la joven. —Ahora que destruimos esa cámara de vigilancia podemos movernos sin que ese maldito sepa a dónde vamos.  
La mujer se puso de pie y se recostó sobre una de las paredes. —¿Puedes activar el elevador desde dentro?  
—Si, pero primero necesito cortar las conexiones primarias y secundarias con la red principal… aquí está una.  
Tass tiró con fuerza y un cable blanco se desprendió con un chasquido. —Ahora el secundario.  
El cable del enlace secundario estaba protegido por un grueso cable de seguridad y Tass tuvo que recurrir a su cortaplumas para cortarlo. Al momento de romperse las luces del elevador pasaron del rojo al blanco y un zumbido se escuchó en el techo.  
—Ahora estamos en automático. —dijo Tass mientras extraía dos cables de su Pad. —Solo queda elegir un piso en donde bajarnos.  
—Amanda me dió órdenes estrictas de que me quedara contigo hasta que llegara la ayuda. —dijo Rebecca mirando el panel donde indicaba los pisos de La Torre. —Tal vez deberíamos ir a la Oficina y esperar a la Capitán allí tal y como ordenó.  
Tass pensó detenidamente en lo que decía su amiga y finalmente negó con la cabeza. —No. —dijo mientras quitaba el aislante de un par de cables con su cortaplumas. —Si la Torre de Control está comprometida no creo que la Oficina de Amanda sea diferente… creo que tendríamos que ir hacia un sitio más seguro.  
—Aun así… —Rebecca suspiró preocupada. —Las órdenes de la Capitán…  
—Estoy segura que entenderá la situación. —dijo la joven mientras con cuidado realizaba un puente entre su Pad y los controles del ascensor. —¡Ya está! —exclamó.  
Hubo una sacudida y el elevador comenzó a descender lentamente.  
—¿Bajamos en la plaza principal? —preguntó Rebecca mientras miraba las luces titilantes del indicador de los pisos. En esos momentos estaban unos tres pisos por debajo de las Oficinas de Amanda.  
Tass miró la pantalla de su pad y sacudió la cabeza  
—No… será mejor elegir un piso intermedio… algo al azar…¡Aquí!  
Tass activó un comando y el ascensor se detuvo de pronto. De inmediato las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un oscuro pasillo y unas confusas sombras apenas iluminadas por las luces del interior.  
Entonces una linterna los encandiló con su poderoso brillo.  
Tass cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro para protegerse mientras Rebecca metia la mano bajo su chaqueta para extraer la pistola, pero una voz conocida la detuvo.  
—¡Rebecca! ¡Tass!  
La linterna rodó por el piso y alguien se arrojó dentro del pequeño ascensor.  
—¡Mina!  
La joven de cabellos rubios abrazó a la mujer morena con tanto ímpetu que ambas cayeron sentadas en el suelo.   
—¡Están bien! ¡Me alegro tanto!  
—¡Mina! ¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Que…? ¡Por todos los cielos…!  
El grito de Tass hizo que ambas mujeres se separasen de inmediato.   
—¿Estás herida Mina? ¿Que rayos…?  
La joven retrocedió y tanto Rebecca como Tass pudieron ver las manchas de sangre sobre el uniforme de mantenimiento. La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca asustada.  
—¿Rebecca? ¿Tass? —dijo una voz grave por detrás de Mina. —¿Están bien?  
—¡Dan! —gritó Tass saliendo del elevador. —¿Como…?  
El robusto obrero abrazó con fuerza a la muchacha. —¡Me alegro que esten bien! ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón en cuanto las puertas se abrieron de repente!  
Tass reparó entonces en que el obrero había desmontado uno de los paneles del control del ascensor y estaba tratando de tomar el control del mismo desde aquel piso. —Gracias Dan, pero no hubieses podido hacer nada desde ahí, el sistema central está totalmente cautivo.  
—¡Por Dios Mina! ¿Esa sangre es tuya? —exclamó Rebecca recuperando el habla.  
Mina se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos. —No… no es mia, es de uno de los chicos de seguridad que pudimos auxiliar en los pisos inferiores. —dijo la joven mirándose las ropas ensangrentadas. —¡Oh Rebecca no puedo creer lo que está pasando!  
—Los malditos han tomado el hangar principal… ejecutaron al personal de seguridad y de emergencia que había ido a combatir el incendio. —exclamó Dan mientras apretaba los puños.  
Tass tomó una de las manos del Técnico con fuerza. —¿Que sucede Dan? ¿Quién está matando a nuestra gente…?  
—Piratas. —el semblante del hombre estaba pálido a la tenues luz del pasillo.  
—Por todos los cielos… es una invasión. —dijo Rebecca horrorizada.  
Mina los miró boquiabiertos. —¿Ustedes no sabían…?  
Rebecca negó con la cabeza. —Nos aislaron en la torre justo después de la explosión y solo pudimos escapar más tarde.  
—Ellos… ellos mataron a Jim. —dijo Tass soltando la mano de Dan. —Voy a hacerlos pagar… lo juro.  
Mina se llevó las manos a la boca. —¿El Teniente Jim…? ¿Muerto..? ¡Oh Dios…!  
—¡Hijos de puta!. —gritó Dan golpeando con fuerza una de las pasarelas. —Amanda tenía razón en temer lo peor.  
Tass levantó la vista. —¿Haz visto a Amanda?  
El técnico asintió. —hace unas horas, me la crucé camino al almacén principal y me avisó que ustedes estaban atrapadas en el elevador principal, le dije que vendría a sacarlas tan pronto como fuera posible pero entonces los piratas cayeron sobre nosotros…  
—Por Dios… ¿La Capitán está bien?  
Dan puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tass. —Si, pudimos escapar por una de las escotillas y sellar manualmente los pasillos a nuestras espaldas. Luego nos separamos y al venir hacia aquí me encontré con Mina y un pequeño grupo de refugiados.  
—Hay muchos heridos de bala. —dijo la joven de cabellos rubios visiblemente apesadumbrada. —Llevamos a los más malheridos a la clínica pero los Piratas han tomado toda la plaza y cubiertas principales, tuvimos que huir por el acceso periférico.  
—Disparan a matar a cualquiera que tenga uniforme. —dijo Dan. —Al resto de los Colonos los están reuniendo en la cubierta principal… me temo lo peor.  
Las tres mujeres y el hombre guardaron silencio mientras procesaban todas aquellas malas noticias.  
—Tenemos que hacer algo. —dijo Tass apretando los puños. —Esos hijos de puta no se pueden salir con la suya.  
—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Mina. —Estamos atrapados aquí dentro… y ademas no puedo encontrar a Matt por ninguna parte… estoy muy preocupada por el.  
Al escuchar el nombre del joven, tanto Tass como Rebecca levantaron simultáneamente la cabeza.  
—¿Que…? ¿Qué sucede con Matt..? —preguntó asustada MIna.  
—Matt esta bien. —le aseguró Rebecca tomándole la mano. —Estaba en el Hangar Principal durante la explosión, pero pudo escapar junto con la Inspectora Cinthya, de seguro ya están a salvo.  
—Si ese idiota y la inspectora se esconden en el Interior podrán ponerse a salvo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. —dijo Tass. —Pero yo no me puedo esconder, tengo que recuperar el sistema.  
—No podrás tú sola. —dijo Dan sacudiendo la cabeza. —Hay cientos de esos bastardos patrullando las partes habitables de la Colonia.  
—Entonces iremos por el Interior. ¿Qué hay de las escaleras de La Torre?  
Dan se rascó la cabeza. —Con el elevador inutilizado solo hay dos accesos a las partes superiores… las escaleras de emergencia y el túnel superior que lleva al reactor…  
—Si bloqueamos las escaleras podremos evitar que esos hijos de puta lleguen a las Oficinas y a la Torre de Control. —dijo Rebecca. —No pueden entrar desde el reactor.  
Tass se tomó unos momentos para analizar la información mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. —Recuperar el control de la red es prioritario. —dijo. —Pero también tenemos que mantenerlos fuera de la Torre de Control el mayor tiempo posible.  
—Yo puedo encargarme de bloquear las escaleras. —dijo Dan. —Pero eso me dejaría atrapado en las cubiertas superiores…  
—Hay armas en la Oficina de Amanda. —dijo Rebecca. —Y raciones de emergencia también.  
Mina sufrió un temblor al escuchar la palabra “armas”.  
El técnico sacudió la cabeza. —No podremos resistir mucho tiempo ahí arriba… son demasiados, además..  
Una serie de detonaciones a la distancia hizo que todos callaran.   
—No hay tiempo. —dijo Tass… —Amanda fue a buscar ayuda… yo digo que le demos todo el tiempo y apoyo que necesita.  
—¿Ayuda? —Dan parecía perplejo. —¿En el Almacén principal…?  
—Confía en la Capitán. —lo tranquilizó Rebecca. —Ella sabe lo que hace.  
El hombre guardó silencio y asintió finalmente. —De acuerdo. —contestó.  
—Ven conmigo Mina. —dijo Tass tomando la mano de la joven.  
Rebecca y Dan se miraron confundidos. —No creo que sea una buena idea que ustedes dos vayan solas al Interior. —dijo la mujer morena.  
—Tu tienes que ir con Dan, eres la única que conoce los niveles superiores, yo tengo que encontrar una forma de analizar la red y ver que clase de ataque nuestros invasores han realizado a nuestros sistemas… además, hay una chance de encontrar a Matt ahí dentro.  
La mención del nombre de su amigo hizo que Mina apretase con fuerza la mano de la joven programadora. —Por favor. —dijo suplicante.  
—Esta bien… vale, nosotros aseguraremos los niveles superiores. —dijo Dan. —Pero no hagan ninguna locura, si se ven rodeadas rindanse de inmediato, esos monstruos disparan a cualquiera que intente escapar o resistirse.  
Las dos jóvenes asintieron y se lanzaron a correr hacia el final del pasillo, donde desaparecieron entre las sombras.  
—Buena suerte. —dijo Rebecca en voz baja mientras veia a las jovenes desaparecer a lo lejos.  
Dan suspiró y comenzó a recoger las herramientas que había utilizado para, inutilmente, desmontar la consola de servicio del elevador.  
—¿Crees que puedas bloquear las escaleras tú solo? —preguntó la mujer.  
El hombre cerró el bolso y se lo puso al hombro. —Si te refieres a usar explosivos o esas cosas… olvidalo, yo no soy Will, pero tengo una idea.  
Rebecca asintió y extrajo el arma de su pistolera, inmediatamente quitó el seguro y se colocó tras Dan.  
—Espero que no tengas que usar esa cosa. —dijo el hombre mirando nervioso la pistola.  
—Tu ocupate de lo tuyo, yo me ocupo de lo mio. —contestó la mujer guiñando un ojo.


	111. Chapter 111

—¡Maya!  
La enorme estructura que se asemejaba a un gigantesco ojo pareció absorber en rayo como si nada hubiera pasado, más fue solo una ilusión temporaria. La explosión posterior fue enorme, toda la armazón de metal exterior que estaba a medio construir quedó vaporizada al instante por la fuerza destructiva del rayo de energía dimensional.   
Virya se lanzó en picada entre aliados y enemigos, esquivando misiles y disparos como si no importara otra cosa más que llegar hasta aquella nube de humo rodeada de desperdicios y trozos de roca.  
—¡Virya! —gritó Breka-Nel por la radio pero la guerrera no pareció escucharlo, toda su atención estaba centrada en aquella nube de humo que habia sido lanzada hacia atras por la fuerza de la explosión.  
El Comandante Supremo tomó momentáneamente el control de la interfaz del QRau e hizo que su imagen holográfica se proyectase por todo el frente de la cabina. De pronto Virya se encontró al gigantesco Zentran frente a su nariz.  
—¡Comandante Virya! ¡Vuelva a la batalla de inmediato!  
—¡Han destruido el Núcleo! ¡Maya está….!  
—El núcleo está intacto, solo han destruido el blindaje externo, regrese al combate o el próximo disparo si será el último.  
La imagen desapareció y la interfaz de la cabina volvió a la normalidad. Virya se obligó a detener su alocada carrera antes de volver a echar un vistazo al lugar donde maya y Exedore continuaban encerrados.  
A través del humo y los fragmentos de chatarra el ojo pareció emerger frente a ella. Un enorme hueco se había abierto allí donde la terrible arma había impactado pero por lo demas parecía estar intacto. Rayos y chispas saltaban en todas direcciones sobre la superficie escamada de aquel blindaje biológico que parecía latir y sufrir con dolor la terrible herida sufrida.  
Pero algo más preocupante que aquella cicatriz había ocupado la totalidad de la mente de la guerrera. Había dejado de percibir aquellas presencias globulares, ya no podía saber si quedaba alguien vivo dentro del núcleo. ¿Y si Maya había sido destruida?   
Virya quería gritar, quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pantalla de su panel de mandos, pero sus otras personalidades no se lo permitieron.  
—Debo luchar. —se repitió a si misma mientras daba vuelta su armadura y se lanzaba por donde había venido.  
—Debo… continuar.  
Se arrojó hacia delante, zambulléndose entre los enemigos que apenas si podían reparar en el vertiginoso rayo rojo que precedía a sus violentas muertes. Toda su capacidad destructiva se había desplegado en el campo de batalla y en ese momento Virya era pura violencia, una fuerza de aniquilación avasalladora que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie.

El campo de batalla había vuelto a cambiar de forma. El Ejército de Supervisión había reaccionado tarde a la nueva amenaza que, poco a poco, había ido escurriendose tras esas pequeñas grietas que Virya había descubierto entre la incesante marea enemiga. Varios cruceros de batalla fueron removidos del frente y posicionados en una doble o incluso triple fila para reforzar los sectores vulnerables a aquella filtración de enemigos que se comportaba de forma extraña, desafiando toda clase de táctica conocida de la interminable guerra galáctica.  
Virya estaba en medio del frenesí de la batalla y sus otras personalidades ya no tenían forma de tomar control del cuerpo de la guerrera simultaneamente, asi que simplemente observaban como la batalla progresaba.  
Todos los caminos que la Virya estratega había trazado sobre la interfaz táctica estaban ahora completos, todas las posiciones habían sido ocupadas por las fuerzas a la espera del empuje definitivo, el plan estaba tendido pero el momento no llegaba, se requería que una serie de condiciones se cumplieran y todo dependía de la furia y desesperación de los millones de soldado que peleaban y morían en aquel momento.  
Era una carrera contra reloj y los Zentradi la estaban perdiendo. Cada minuto que pasaba las fuerzas enemigas se reforzaban, los caminos se cerraban y las opciones se agotaban.  
Se acercaba el momento decisivo y ambos bandos lo sabían. El combate se volvió más cruento, más salvaje.  
Cientos de naves enemigas se lanzaron en un ataque suicida para intentar quebrar a los defensores, pero los pelotones de artilleria habilmente situados por Breka-Nel lograron diezmar las filas de los atacantes antes que pudieran causar un daño significativo a los defensores.  
Habian detenido el ataque momentaneamente pero otro grupo volvió a cargar por el mismo sitio y luego otro más… y otro más.  
Hubo un resplandor, un fogonazo blanco y Virya comprendió que el momento había llegado.  
—¡Ahora!  
Habian llegado refuerzos, una de las flotas de defensa que patrullaba el enorme perímetro de la base-factoría había hecho Defold a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Virya no se molestó en ver que clase de naves u zentrans se trataba… en ese momento eran solo una distracción, un recurso.  
Breka-Nel tomó de inmediato el control de aquella flota y los envió a toda velocidad contra el flanco derecho de las tropas enemigas. El espectáculo de esos miles de motores acelerando al máximo dejando tras sí una estela de luces verdes fué avasallador.  
Los recién llegados se lanzaron sobre los enemigos en medio de un caos de sangre y fuego. Las armas principales abrieron fuego casi a quemarropa sobre las naves enemigas y miles de explosiones se sucedieron simultáneamente.  
En medio de aquel caos, un oasis de claridad se formó en la mente de Virya.  
—¡Es todo tuyo! —exclamó la guerrera dejando que su contraparte estratega tomara el control.  
—¡Lo veo! —Exclamó a su vez en cuanto sus ojos barrieron el desorden de puntos rojos y verdes que flotaban por todo el campo de batalla. —¡Allí!  
Era lo que estaba esperando ver, la bisagra donde todo el flanco de la formación del Ejército de Supervisión se articulaba. De pronto todo fue claro y el verdadero ataque comenzó.  
—¡Adelante! —gritaron todas las Viryas al unísono y las enormes factorías, aquellos planetoides de roca transformados en fábricas autopropulsadas comenzaron a avanzar a toda potencia.  
Cuarenta y cinco minutos, eso era todo el tiempo que tenían para atravesar aquella pared de enemigos y escapar al Espacio FOLD.  
Entonces el enemigo pareció dudar. ¿Quién era la voluntad que los gobernaba? ¿Era un mando de un solos er? ¿O una inteligencia colectiva? Como sea, aquella inteligencia que comandaba las tropas pareció dudar un momento… pero fue solo un momento.  
La bisagra se cerró, el flanco derecho se cerró sobre las enormes factorías que habían avanzado sobre las líneas enemigas, como una enorme mandíbula a punto de morder a su presa.  
Virya apretó los dientes. Había esperado que el contraataque de los refuerzos demoraran aquella maniobra, pero se había equivocado. Ahora estaban dentro de una trampa mortal que los aplastaria en menos de veinte minutos.  
Breka-Nel también advirtió el peligro y lanzó a todas sus tropas en un ataque final. Los defensores se convirtieron en atacantes, el campo de batalla perdió su forma y todo se volvió un todos contra todos.  
—No lo lograremos. —Se dijo Virya a sí misma al mirar el mapa donde los puntos rojos habían comenzado a rodear a sus tropas.   
La guerrera volvió al combate de forma aún más violenta que antes. Sabía que sus minutos estaban contados, pero no se rendiría, no sin haber derramado hasta la última gota de su sangre.  
Cargó contra las líneas enemigas allí donde creía identificar concentraciones de fuego que pusieran en peligro el avance de sus gigantescos arietes, porque en definitiva había convertido a aquellos enormes asteroides en improvisadas máquinas de asedio.  
Debían penetrar aquel cerco de alguna forma, costase lo que costase.  
Uno de las enormes factorías recibió de lleno el impacto de varios cañones de energía. La estructura de roca se resquebrajó y Virya dió la orden que estaba esperando. Tres de los cruceros que aún le quedaban dispararon sus cañones hacia el enorme asteroide que avanzaba al frente de sus tropas y la explosión resultante fué monstruosa.  
Millones de fragmentos salieron despedidos hacia delante como la metralla de una granada monumental, destruyendo a su paso a toda nave o armadura más pequeña que una corbeta de ataque.  
Quince minutos, el tiempo corría lentamente y las fuerzas de Virya empezaban a menguar. Un mensaje de Breka-Nel apareció en la pantalla de su cabina pero la guerrera no le dió importancia; sabía perfectamente lo que el Comandante Suprema iba a decirle.  
—Cinco minutos. —dijo el Zentran. —Cinco minutos es todo el tiempo que aguantarán nuestras fuerzas.  
En esos momentos otra de las enormes factorías fue alcanzada por las terribles armas de energía, pero esta vez los Zentradi no pudieron utilizarla contra los enemigos, antes que pudieran apuntar sus armas otra andanada de disparos la hizo volar en pedazos, haciendo que una lluvia de fragmentos perforase a atacantes y defensores, sin importar quién estuviera delante.  
El Ejército de Supervisión se estaba arrojando de cabeza contra las defensas de Breka-Nel, ya no había estrategia u orden predefinido, todos atacaban al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de aniquilar las fuerzas remanentes y ganar aquel combate de una vez.  
En cuanto la tercera y última fábrica explotó en una masiva bola de fuego, Virya supo que todo se había perdido.  
—Se acabó. —dijo mientras la luz de las explosiones teñían su rostro del color de la sangre.

 

\------------------------

 

El golpe fué tan fuerte que Maya se sacudió como una muñeca dentro de la vaina. No sabía cómo o cuándo se había dado cuenta de ello pero tenía los ojos abiertos. Aquel liquido rosado tenía una especie de luminosidad propia y apenas bastaba para iluminar el interior de aquella cosa que la tenía prisionera. La Meltran tosió y escupió chorros de ese líquido viscoso hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron de vuelta llenos de aire.  
—De-Deculture! —exclamó entre arcadas.   
Otra sacudida, esta vez fue más fuerte. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se levantaba y de pronto no había arriba ni abajo, comprendió que la vaina había salido despedida en alguna dirección y se preparó para el impacto.  
La vaina golpeó contra una de las paredes y rebotó varios metros hasta quedar inmóvil sobre un montículo de chatarra.  
Maya tuvo suficiente de aquello, decidió que no podía morir ahí encerrada. Levantó sus manos hacia la tapa que tenía encima y empujó con todas sus fuerzas.  
—¡Ábrete maldita cosa!  
Aquella clase de vaina no estaba construida para ser abierta desde dentro pero al parecer los golpes habían comprometido lo suficiente la integridad del aparato, lentamente una abertura de luz fue apareciendo delante de Maya mientras sus delgados pero fuertes brazos levantaban la tapa centímetro a centímetro.  
Con un esfuerzo final y un alarido levantó aquella tapa que se abrió violentamente mientras se arrojaba fuera de la vaina y quedaba tendida contra el frío suelo de metal.

Maya sintió la batalla a su alrededor, como si su cuerpo percibiera la sangre y la destrucción que se estaba desarrollando fuera de aquellas paredes. Estaba allí tirada en el piso completamente desnuda, todavía cubierta de aquel líquido rosado mientras miraba el techo de aquella especie de caverna con total fascinación.  
—Quiero…. —dijo rompiendo silencio. ¿Que era lo que ella quería?  
—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —le preguntó al techo, pero salvo los crujidos de la superestructura al doblarse y contraerse por las enormes ondas de choque que la golpeaban a cada momento, no parecía que pudiese contestar a su pregunta.  
Maya se dió la vuelta y quedó acostada de lado, viendo las ruinas que habían aparecido a su alrededor. Aquella especie de huevo o vaina donde el nuevo Comandante Supremo estaba siendo creado… seguía con “vida” al parecer. Los latidos y las luces en la superficie de aquella estructura eran más leves, pero definitivamente había algo vivo ahí dentro.

La joven se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo e intentó ponerse lentamente de pie. Sentia su cuerpo extraño, como ajeno. Sus miembros parecían obedecer las órdenes de su cabeza de mala gana, como resistiéndose. Tuvo una idea y sufrió un estremecimiento. ¿Acaso por un momento había perdido el control de su cuerpo? ¿Y ahora este intentaba rechazarla..?   
Maya no sabía nada de aquellas vainas o sobre el proceso en el que su cuerpo había sido puesto a disposición total de esa cosa, pero recordaba la historia de Virya contada por Exedol, sobre cómo el cuerpo de la Meltran había sido disuelto y vuelto a formarse dentro de una de aquellas vainas… ¿Había sido igual con ella?  
Volvió a mirar aquella cosa palpitante y sintió un odio profundo hacia lo que había en su interior. Aquel ser había intentado robar su cuerpo.  
—Debura! —pensó mientras hacía un último esfuerzo.  
Todo a su alrededor estaba en ruinas. Las enormes estructuras en forma de arcos que se habían erguido sobre aquella plataformas estaban agrietadas y desmoronadas en algunos sitios, pero lo que más preocupó a la joven eran los sectores de la pared donde una masa gelatinosa parecía latir y deslizarse lentamente a medida que cubría lo que parecían ser enormes grietas… ¿Habían logrado penetrar el casco de la nave en construcción? Si una brecha llegaba a aparecer mientras ella estaba ahí desnuda sin ningún traje que la protegiera, no sobreviviría demasiado tiempo.  
Necesitaba no solo encontrar su traje de vuelo, debía encontrar una armadura, o al menos un arma. Tenía que combatir de alguna forma, quedarse allí sin hacer nada mientras Virya daba la vida por ella le resultaba algo peor que una traición.  
Pero mientras pensaba estas cosas se dió cuenta de sus propias limitaciones. Ella podía ser en verdad una Almirante como había afirmado Dortrad-Jen, pero sin nadie alrededor, sin forma de dar órdenes… ¿Donde residía entonces el poder?  
Estaba sola, desnuda y rodeada de chatarra. Esa era la realidad de su existencia.

La joven apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no podía ser. Si estaba estancada en aquella situación era solo por su propia ignorancia. Virya sabría que hacer, ella poseía el conocimiento necesario para luchar sin importar la situación, pero Maya…   
¿Que tenía Maya en cambio? La Meltran supo de pronto la respuesta.

Caminó con resolución entre las ruinas que la rodeaban. Sus pies desnudos aplastaban los escombros y pedazos de metal que antes formaran parte de aquella gigantesca caverna. Sentia las vibraciones de la batalla a través de la planta de sus pies y supo que el combate estaba en su punto más álgido.  
La vaina donde yacía Exedore había quedado cubierta de escombros, pero a diferencia de la suya no había salido volando por los aires tras el terrible ataque. Maya comenzó a quitar una a unas las piedras usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Estaba agotada por la experiencia y casi sin aire, al parecer la atmósfera de aquel lugar se estaba enrareciendo. Aun así no cedió y continuó su labor hasta que pudo despejar toda la parte superior del contenedor.  
Estaba agotada, el sudor caía a chorros y resbalaba por sus pechos hasta caer en pequeños charcos alrededor de sus pies. Sentia que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo, pero lo había conseguido.   
La vaina aun seguía conectada al núcleo y la joven Meltran se detuvo un segundo a pensar en lo que la esperaba ahí dentro. ¿Y si Exedore no era ya más que una masa gelatinosa? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.  
Maya tomó una barra de hierro y con un fuerte golpe la clavó a un costado de la puerta.  
—¡Devuelveme a mi Archivista! —gritó mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la improvisada palanca.  
Hubo un chillido, como una exhalación profunda y de pronto la enorme tapa salió volando por los aires. El núcleo pareció temblar de ira y luces rojas aparecieron en varios lugares, pero Maya no les prestó la mayor atención.  
Se inclinó para ver mejor lo que había dentro de la vaina.

Exedore yacía casi sepultado por decenas de cables y tubos que partían desde su cabeza y rodeaban su menudo cuerpo como largos tentáculos blanquecinos. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero sus pupilas estaban oscuras y vacías, veladas por una extraña niebla lechosa.  
Maya tomó con fuerza un manojo de cables y tiró de ellos con inusitada violencia.  
Se escuchó algo similar a un grito pero no provenía de la boca paralizada del Archivista, era un sonido que parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna. Maya continuó quitando las conexiones a medida que liberaba aquel cuerpo deforme de las ataduras que lo mantenian conectado a la cruel máquina.  
Tras varios minutos de esfuerzos, tomó con cuidado el cuerpo pegajoso del Zentran y lentamente tiró de él hacia arriba. La piel de la espalda pareció desprenderse sobre las protuberancias que tapizaban el fondo de la vaina pero eso no detuvo a la joven que, de un tirón repentino, sacó al Archivista con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro sobre el piso de la plataforma. Cuando Maya abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara del Archivista a escasos palmos de su rostro. los ojos del Zentran habían recuperado el brillo y las pupilas dilatas la observaban con sorpresa.  
— ¡Tu! —exclamó Exedore escupiendo un chorro de líquido rosado sobre la Meltran. De inmediato sufrió una especie de ataque y entre arcadas y toses pudo expulsar el resto de aquella cosa de dentro de sus pulmones.  
—¿Está bien Archivista? —preguntó la joven una vez que la respiración del Zentran se hubo normalizado un poco y lo hubiese puesto a un lado sobre un pedazo de escombro para que se mantuviera sentado derecho.  
—Si… estoy… bien. —dijo Exedore mientras se limpiaba un poco de baba de la boca. —¿Cómo es que…?  
—¿Estamos vivos? —La joven pareció adivinar el pensamiento del Zentran. —No lo se, parece que fuimos atacados y el proceso de esa cosa se interrumpió.  
El Archivista giró la cabeza en todas direcciones y contempló apabullado toda la destrucción que se alzaba alrededor. —Esto… esto es la ruina de nuestra misión. —dijo.  
Maya se puso de pie y su figura desnuda se irguió desafiante ante el pequeño Zentran sentado en la roca. —No me interesa el núcleo, o la misión o nada… solo me interesa una cosa.  
—Virya. —contestó el Archivista.  
—Virya. —asintió la joven. —Debo llegar a ella, debo combatir con ella.  
—Mejor dicho a morir con ella. —Exedore cerró los ojos y pareció escuchar las lejanas explosiones. —Seremos destruidos en cualquier momento..  
—Si. —reconoció Maya. —Pero al menos será luchando.   
Los dos Zentradi guardaron silencio al unísono. El silencio solo era roto por los continuos y profundos latidos del núcleo, quien había vuelto a una especie de sueño intranquilo tras la violenta desconexión del Archivista.  
—Sea. —dijo de pronto Exedore abriendo los ojos. —Si vamos a morir, que sea combatiendo a nuestros enemigos. Ya no tenemos otra misión, solo nos queda el propósito para el que fuimos creados.  
—Destruir. —dijo Maya. —Destruir sin cuartel a nuestros enemigos.  
Exedore levantó uno de sus raquíticos brazos y señaló una zona del piso más allá del centro de la plataforma. —Allí. —dijo. —La base de datos que me proporcionó Breka-Nel indican que hay un pasaje que lleva al hangar de donde vinimos.  
Maya siguió con la mirada donde indicaba el Zentran y descubrió el agujero circular por donde la armadura roja de Virya había emergido del suelo varias horas antes.  
—¿Ese agujero? ¿Cómo…?  
—Se lo que le digo. —repitió el Zentran. —Si va por allí llegará al hangar donde está su armadura.  
Maya asintió y se acercó al pozo. Estaba oscuro y las paredes se habían agrietado por los impactos, pero no parecía estar obstruido. La joven no tardó en tomar la decisión.  
—Iré. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde había estado su vaina conectada al palpitante núcleo.  
Encontró su traje de vuelo junto a las extrañas ropas del Archivista. Tomó ambas y volvió hacia la roca donde Exedore descansaba recostado con los ojos fijos en el techo, tal como había hecho ella anteriormente.  
—Traje sus ropas. —dijo arrojando las vestiduras hacia el Zentran. Exedore no reaccionó.  
Sin esperar una respuesta la joven se vistió de prisa. Finalmente se colocó el casco y comprobó que todo el sistema estaba cerrado y en funcionamiento. Cuando se volvió hacia la roca vió que Exedore la miraba pensativo.  
—Buena suerte. —dijo con un gesto de la mano. —Ojalá tenga una muerte gloriosa en el campo de batalla.  
—¿Qué rayos está haciendo? —preguntó Maya cruzándose de brazos. El Zentran la miró extrañada. —¿Que…?  
—Usted viene conmigo. —dijo la guerrera mientras tomaba las ropas de la manos del Archivista y trataba de hacerlas pasar por la abultada cabeza. —Dese prisa con estas cosas o no llegaremos a despegar.  
Exedore abrió la boca pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder. Gruñendo de mala gana dejó que la guerrera lo ayudara a ponerse aquella túnica protectora.  
—¡De prisa! —lo apremiaba la joven.  
Una vez que las ropas estuvieron en su sitio sea lo que sea que las activaba se puso en marcha y el Archivista recuperó su habitual postura erguida. Maya no quiso perder más tiempo, tomó a Exedore por la cintura y mientras se lo ponía bajo el brazo saltó al interior del túnel sin dejar de correr.

La batalla los esperaba.


	112. Chapter 112

—Lo estas poniendo al revés.  
El hombre giró el holograma que se proyectaba desde el pad adosado a una de las muñecas de su armadura de combate, más aquella superposición de niveles, pisos y cubiertas seguía sin tener ningún sentido.  
—Esto es un puto laberinto. —contestó su compañero mientras apoyaba el rifle de asalto en una de las pasarelas de metal y miraba el mapa con desagrado. —¿Estás seguro que estamos en la cubierta correcta?  
—No estoy seguro si estamos en la misma nave. —respondió el otro pirata. —Todo este sector es completamente diferente al resto de la colonia.  
Los dos hombres se habían detenido sobre una de las pasarelas que atravesaban una zona de tuberías. Enormes jaulas de metal formaban una serie de bloques diferenciados donde decenas de tubos de todos los diámetros imaginables partían en todas direcciones como enormes raíces de un árbol milenario.  
—Al diablo con todo! —exclamó su compañero y se sentó sobre la pasarela, dejando que sus piernas colgaran en el aire. —El Jefe está loco si piensa encontrar a esa puta aquí dentro.  
A pesar del rejunte de partes que conformaban las armaduras personales de esos dos, era evidente que estaban bien equipados para la tarea que les habían encomendados. Además de las armaduras de Kevlar y los refuerzos en piernas, brazos y rodillas el equipo también incluia cascos con visión térmica e infrarroja.   
El hombre que se había sentado se quitó el casco con gesto cansado y lo colocó a un lado mientras extraía un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaleco.  
Mientras tanto su compañero seguía luchando con el compás tridimensional de su Pad, girando en uno u otro sentido en todos los ejes posibles para tratar de descubrir su ubicación exacta.  
—Tiene que haber algún tipo de filtro para eliminar todas estas pasarelas y conductos alrededor. —dijo finalmente apagando el aparato tras varios minutos de intentarlo en vano. —Me doy por vencido.  
Para entonces su compañero ya se había fumado la mitad de su cigarrillo y lanzaba nubes de humo blanco sobre el profundo abismo negro.  
—¿Estás seguro que podremos reconocerla cuando la veamos?  
—¿A la puta? —El pirata arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo al abismo. —Es una vieja de pelo azul atado en una trenza enorme con una gorra de Capitán…. no debería ser muy difícil de identificar.  
El hombre que estaba de pie asintió en silencio mientras miraba nervioso alrededor. —Esta nave me da escalofríos.  
—¿Nervioso? —Su compañero lanzó una carcajada. —Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo… ¿Hace cuánto que no nos tiramos a una puta?  
—Meses con seguridad. —respondió el otro hombre. —El jefe nos acuarteló a todos para esta operación y no hemos podido desembarcar en ningún lado desde…  
—Desde hace bastante. Me pregunto si el jefe nos dejará divertirnos un poco con esa tal Amanda antes de entregarla… vieja a o no una concha es una concha…  
—Y una bala en la cabeza es una bala en la cabeza. —exclamó una voz extraña a la espalda de los dos hombres.  
El que estaba de pie intentó darse vuelta con el rifle preparado pero resultó completamente cegado en cuanto su visor infrarrojo quedó deslumbrado por la poderosa luz de la linterna adosada al rifle de asalto de aquella mujer.  
Amanda apretó el gatillo solo una vez y la bala entró justo entre los ojos del hombre. Ya estaba muerto antes de caer sobre la pasarela.  
—¡Hija de …!  
La Capitán Kyle no desperdició una bala en el segundo pirata, simplemente pateó la cara del mismo con su bota con tanta fuerza que los dientes del sorprendido hombre se partieron al chocar su cabeza contra uno de los soportes metálicos de la barandilla.   
—Además ni siquiera eres de mi tipo. —dijo mientras empujaba con el rifle el cuerpo desvanecido hasta que se precipitó por el abismo. El desgraciado rebotó en varios caños y desapareció entre las sombras un centenar de metros más abajo.  
—Tendré que enviar a alguien a que limpie también eso. —dijo con un suspiro mirando la sangre y los trozos de cráneo y cerebro que habían quedado regados por el piso de metal. —Dos menos.  
Tomó uno de los rifles que habían quedado en la pasarela y se lo colgó en la espalda mientras sujetaba el suyo propio con fuerza. Se detuvo unos momentos a escuchar pero no había más ruidos que los típicos de aquella zona.  
Antes de continuar desprendió el Pad del brazo del cadáver y examinó el mapa tridimensional que los piratas habían estado usando.  
—Estos hijos de puta tienen mapas actualizados de la Rainbow. —dijo luego de comprobar rápidamente varios lugares. —Están mejor preparados de lo que pensaba.  
Un objeto se había caído del cinturón del pirata, Amanda lo recogió y luego de pensarlo un momento se lo guardó en el bolsillo.  
Sin perder un segundo más se puso en marcha hacia el otro extremo de la pasarela mientras miraba nerviosa a cada lado. En el extremo de la misma había una pequeña escalerilla que descendía hacia el profundo pozo. La mujer se colgó el rifle en la espalda y con mucho cuidado comenzó el lento descenso.  
Habia estado siguiendo una ruta periferica para evitar las zonas que sabía contaban con vigilancia y sensores de movimiento, pero se estaba quedando sin rutas seguras. Esta era la cuarta vez que se cruzaba con patrullas de los invasores en aquellos niveles, pero no había podido esquivarlos en esa oportunidad, simplemente no había otro camino.   
Lo que Dan le había dicho todavía resonaba en su cabeza. “Masacrados”, sus hombres; apenas un puñado de socorristas y personal de seguridad, ninguno de ellos armados. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerles eso?  
Cada tanto se escuchaban disparos que resonaban como estampidos lejanos, ecos traídos desde rincones alejados de la colonia que la intrincada acústica de las tuberías y pasillos amplificaba y multiplicaba en los oídos de la mujer.  
“Masacrados” pensaba una y otra vez. Habian violado su nave, matado a sus hombres y ahora la estaban cazando como a una simple rata. ¿Cuando es que se había empezado a ir todo a la mierda? Habian pasado tantas cosas ya que empezaba a perder la cuenta.  
La escalera terminó sobre una pequeña plataforma pobremente iluminada por un solitario tubo fluorescente, cuyo brillo intermitente dejaba apenas entrever lo que había más allá del túnel que se extendía más adelante.  
Amanda extendió su propio dispositivo de visión nocturna frente a los ojos y volvió a colocarse el rifle en las manos. A continuación respiró hondo y se adentró en la boca del pasadizo. 

Avanzó rápidamente al principio, en lo que parecía ser un pasillo destinado a que transportes de materiales se movieran con rapidez por el interior de los diferentes módulos interconectados. Amanda conocía mejor que nadie el interior de su nave ya que se había criado en el interior de una, lejos y hace tiempo en la flota 37, no obstante muchas cosas habían cambiado en la Rainbow desde que dejaran la flota donde había sido fabricada. No había dos naves iguales, las Three Star eran el sumun de la modularidad aplicada a naves factorías y salvo unas cuantas partes de la superestructura que mantenía toda la nave junta, todo lo demás podía cambiarse de lugar, armarse o desarmarse según las necesidades del momento.  
La mujer se detuvo a escuchar pero solo sintió los ecos moribundos de los tacos de sus botas hacia lo profundo del túnel. Sentia el arma pesada y el sudor perlaba su frente. La concentración de oxígeno en aquella área debía de ser bastante baja, lo que en si era una buena señal; significaba que la zona no estaba monitoreada en tiempo real y podía escabullirse con seguridad.  
Amanda se sentía observada, la sensación de ser vigilada constantemente por aquellos que habían tomado el control de todo el sistema era una carga muy pesada. Se imaginó cómo debía sentirse Tass, pero no, la chica tenia cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse… ese joven piloto… el Teniente Glenn….   
—Hijos de puta. —volvió a mascullar mientras se pegaba contra una de las paredes al llegar a una bifurcación del túnel. Había visto como Tass se derrumbaba sobre el piso de la torre de control ante las terribles imágenes de los monitores y aquello no se le borraría jamás de la memoria mientras estuviese viva.  
La venganza tendría que posponerse por el momento, pero cuando llegara el momento…  
Tomó el pasillo de la izquierda y pronto comenzó a descender nuevamente. La vía era ahora más angosta, apenas una trinchera que se escurría entre cables y conductos de metal que formaban grandes manojos grises uno encima del otro.   
Una fina capa de polvo cubría el camino a medida que la mujer avanzaba lentamente. Al cabo de unos minutos una enorme pared se interpuso en su camino y debió girar a la derecha, siguiendo un estrecho túnel que rodeaba lo que parecía ser una cubierta completa. Amanda ya no tenía dudas, se encontraba justo en el exterior del depósito central, solo debía encontrar un acceso abierto.  
Una escalera apareció al final del camino y Amanda no tuvo más remedio que escalarla. Ya no podía volver atrás.   
Las armas y la armadura pesaban bastante, pero la mujer se las arregló para subir por la estrecha estructura tubular que rodeaba a la escalera y finalmente salió a una pasarela que se abría unos diez metros por encima del túnel que había recorrido. Una escotilla doble se encontraba al final de la misma y Amanda se encaramó a la misma.  
—Por fin he llegado. —exclamó aliviada.  
La pesada puerta no había sido abierta en años, pero el mecanismo funcionó perfectamente y la gruesa hoja de la puerta giró casi sin ruido sobre las bisagras. Una vez dentro de la esclusa Amanda cerró la puerta exterior y abrió la interior lo más silenciosamente que pudo.  
El almacén principal estaba en tinieblas y en silencio. Aunque la mujer cerró con todo cuidado la puerta tras de sí el sonido metálico que hizo al cerrarse retumbó en todo el lugar.

Estaba sobre una pequeña plataforma que se elevaba unos cinco metros del piso. Por suerte había una escalera con una barandilla que pronto la llevó a nivel del suelo de metal despintado, lleno de marcas y rayones producidos por el paso de equipo pesado. Amanda escuchó con atención pero solo le llegaban sonidos lejanos, como un murmullo distante y apagado.  
Avanzó contra una de las paredes hasta llegar a una hilera de contenedores que cruzaban el espacio perpendicularmente a su ruta. El Almacén Principal era gigante, casi dos hectáreas completas divididas en varios almacenes individuales equipados con compuertas anti-incendios y sistemas de presurización de emergencia. La Rainbow tenía varios almacenes repartidos por todas las cubiertas pero lo que hacia tan importante a ese en particular era la conexión al sistema ferroviario de la Colonia. Se podía enviar equipo desde los almacenes hacia cualquier parte de la enorme nave en pocos minutos y de forma completamente automática gracias a los vagones y sistemas de carga y descarga automatizados que colgaban del techo. Dado que la prohibición de usar robots pesados aun seguía aplicada a la Rainbow, se utilizaba maquinaria en rieles y no los enormes robots humanoides que se usaban en el resto de la galaxia para cargar y descargar contenedores de las naves de transporte.  
Pero toda actividad había cesado en aquel depósito y las enormes máquinas estaban paralizadas en un sueño inquieto, como grotescas estatuas cubiertas de cables y mangueras de los sistemas hidráulicos que daban vida a los poderos brazos de carga.  
Amanda caminó en silencio debajo de aquellas moles mecánicas, siempre manteniendo una pared a su lado mientras vigilaba las sombras que el visor nocturno hacía retroceder hacia ambos lados.   
Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a una de las vías troncales en donde se movían los carros de transporte. Se trataba de una trinchera de un metro de profundidad donde estaban emplazadas las vías de los diferentes ramales por donde circulaban las mercancías. Amanda vió que frente a ella había una hilera de diez vagones enganchados unos a otros a la espera que el sistema los enviase a recoger alguna cosa. Generalmente estaba prohibido cruzar las vías por un lugar que no fuera un puente para los obreros (Esos vagones se movían muy rápido) pero dado que todo el sistema estaba fuera de línea, no valía la pena dar un rodeo. Amanda tenía prisa por llegar a donde se almacenaban los containers traídos por la Río Grande.  
La mujer colocó su rifle sobre uno de los vagones planos y utilizando uno de los enormes pernos que sostenian las ruedas de acero de casi un metro de diámetro, se impulsó hacia la parte superior del mismo lista para saltar del otro lado.   
En ese momento y sin previo aviso,todos los vagones se pusieron en movimiento simultáneamente  
La aceleración brusca casi hizo que la mujer cayera debajo de las ruedas, lo que hubiera significado su muerte inmediata. No obstante logró recuperar el equilibrio y rápidamente rodó sobre si misma hasta quedar arrodillada en posición de disparo en el centro exacto del vagón.  
—Por todos los diablos ¿Y ahora qué…?  
El tren se movió rápidamente a través del Almacén Principal y salió a una zona iluminada. Era un patio de almacenaje de vagones y material rodante y Amanda comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Había caído en su trampa.  
El final del tramo que recorría en ese momento apareció unos cien metros más adelante, donde unos enormes reflectores iluminaban a un grupo de piratas que la esperaban a ambos lados de la vía.   
—Hijos de puta.  
Amanda se puso de pie de un salto y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia las vías en el momento exacto en que el tren comenzó a aplicar los frenos, rogando que el golpe no fuera tan violento.

El golpe fue muy violento y la mujer dió un alarido en cuanto su tobillo se dobló al recibir todo el peso del cuerpo durante el aparatoso aterrizaje.  
Los gritos y maldiciones de los piratas se escucharon claramente en cuanto vieron que su presa se lanzaba de cabeza a la oscuridad entre las cajas del otro lado de las vías. De inmediato se lanzaron a correr en su dirección mientras otro grupo lo hacía en la dirección contraria para cortar un posible escape.  
Amanda estaba consciente pero muy dolorida. Tenía que salir de allí de inmediato o la atraparían irremediablemente, pero el dolor era insoportable.  
Sin otra cosa que hacer se arrastró entre los enormes contenedores y se arrojó tras una pila de hierros de construcción.  
Estaba atrapada, pero no vencida. Tomó su rifle y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente.  
Y esperó.  
No tardó en oír las pisadas que se acercaban. Los invasores se habían dividido en parejas para buscar mejor cada rincón del depósito. Una de ellas pasó a escasos metros de su escondite y el haz de una linterna barrió el espacio por sobre su cabeza. Amanda contuvo la respiración mientras las voces ásperas maldecían en voz baja.  
Tras varios segundos que parecieron horas los dos piratas se alejaron y la mujer se atrevió a respirar un poco. No estaba segura de cuantos pero calculaba que una docena de hombres la estaba buscando en esos momentos, simplemente no tenía chances de enfrentarse a todos ellos.  
Se arrojó al piso y lentamente comenzó a arrastrarse por entre los pequeños espacios que quedaban entre cajas y contenedores. Sentia el tobillo hinchado y el dolor la hacía jadear cada vez que su pie se enganchaba en alguno de los obstáculos, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para continuar alejándose de las voces y las linternas.  
Tras varios minutos de avanzar lentamente entre las hileras de materiales y mercancías finalmente se topó con una pared de metal y ya no pudo seguir avanzando. Si volvía hacia atrás la atraparian y si se quedaba allí en lo más profundo del depósito… tal vez.  
Un silbido y un siseo captaron su atención. ¿Que era eso?  
Otra vez, ahora un poco más cerca. Había sido un sonido metálico seguido de el sonido de un neumático que se desinfla rápidamente. Amanda contuvo la respiración y agudizó el oído. Entonces lo escuchó más cerca y comprendió con horror de lo que se trataba.  
Gas, aquellos malditos estaban arrojando algún tipo de contenedor de gas en el piso del depósito, estaban intentando hacerla salir como a una cucaracha.  
La mujer se arrancó un trozo de camisa que asomaba por debajo de su chaleco de Kevlar y se improvisó una máscara alrededor de la boca y la nariz. No serviría de nada si era un agente neurotóxico, pero algo era mejor que nada.  
Lentamente asomó la cabeza por sobre la caja que la ocultaba del pasillo y escudriño las sombras que la rodeaban. Unas nubes de gas blanquecino habían empezado a cubrir una parte del pasillo y avanzaban lentamente entre cajas y barriles en su dirección, se estaba quedando sin tiempo.   
—Piensa Amanda, piensa. —se dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados en busca de una salida. Vió una serie de cajas de madera apiladas contra un container que parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener su peso. Si pudiera subirse a una de ellas y luego trepar al contenedor de metal tal vez lograría…  
El repentino silbido la interrumpio. Con horror vió como entre el humo una lata venía volando en su dirección dejando una estela de gas blanco tras sí.  
—Oh mierda. —gritó mientras se arrojaba fuera de la trayectoria del proyectil.  
La lata cayó en el lugar donde había estado oculta y de inmediato una explosión de gas inundó toda la zona con aquellos vapores blancos. Amanda se tapó su improvisada mascarilla con una mano y salió corriendo por entre las mercancías con el rifle sujeto a la otra.  
—¡Ahí está! —gritó alguien a su izquierda.  
Amanda se dió vuelta justo cuando un par de figuras oscuras con máscaras antigas aparecían de entre los jirones de humo y se abalanzaron al instante sobre ella.  
Ella disparo una rafaga sobre ambos hombres mientras se arrojaba hacia atrás empujada por el retroceso del arma. Se escucharon unos alaridos de dolor y las figuras volvieron a desaparecer entre la neblina blanca.  
La mujer gimió mientras giraba sobre si misma en el piso, el dolor de su tobillo se estaba volviendo insoportable y la caída no lo habia mejorado precisamente. Oculta por la niebla pero tosiendo violentamente, Amanda se escabulló entre los bultos tratando de buscar un poco de aire fresco. Sentia que sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar y la garganta estaba ardiendo. Aire, necesitaba aire.  
Vió luz adelante pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi no podía ver nada. Casi arrastrándose se dirigió hacia allí sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas… un poco mas y podria respirar.  
Alguien la tomó violentamente de la enorme trenza y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Amanda gritó y vio estrellas a su alrededor, el dolor era imposible de soportar.  
—Te tengo puta. —dijo una voz áspera y desagradable frente a su rostro.  
Sintió que la levantaban por el aire y la sacudían, entonces trató de abrir los ojos.   
El humo había comenzado a disiparse a su alrededor. El hombre que la había capturado vestía una armadura de combate pesada, casi un exoesqueleto formado por varias piezas desiguales pintadas desprolijamente con aerosol negro. Sin que la mujer pudiera evitarlo el hombre le arrancó el rifle de las manos y lo arrojó lejos.  
—Vaya que nos has causado problemas, perra… —dijo mientras con la mano libre se levantaba la máscara de oxígeno para dejar al descubierto un rostro lleno de cicatrices. —Ahora estate quieta mientras te llevo con el Jefe.  
Amanda escupió en la cara del hombre.  
El pirata ni siquiera pestañeó, levantó el puño envuelto en el pesado guantelete de Kevlar negro y asestó un fuerte golpe al rostro de la mujer. Amanda gritó y un chorro de sangre salió de su nariz lastimada mientras el hombre que la sostenía en lo alto se reía a carcajadas.  
—Para que te quede en claro quien manda ahora aquí. —dijo mientras la sacudía como a una muñeca de trapo. —Ahora vas a cerrar ese piquito y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿Está claro?  
La mujer escupió una flema sanguinolenta y dijo algo incomprensible. El pirata acercó el oído a la boca magullada de Amanda —¿Como? No te oí bien..  
—Di-je… te va..yas al diablo! —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras simultáneamente dejaba caer la granada que había rescatado de su primera víctima unas horas antes. El artefacto explosivo se deslizó sin ruido dentro del espacio que había entre el pecho de la armadura y el cuello del hombre.  
El pirata abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía, entonces su mirada se posó sobre la pequeña espoleta que giraba lentamente en el dedo índice de la mujer.  
—Hija de pu…!  
La explosión hizo que Amanda saliera despedida hacia atrás mientras aullaba de dolor, más su vuelo fue relativamente corto. De pronto sintió como algo la atrapaba y la sostenía en alto.  
—Te tengo. —dijo una voz a su espalda.  
Sin saber como se encontró recostada en el suelo mientras observaba indefensa como le quitaban el chaleco blindado y recostaba su cabeza contra algo blando. Con un esfuerzo levantó la cabeza y a través de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos pudo distinguir un par de anteojos y una cabellera castaña.  
—¿Q-Quinn? —dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos.  
—Eso fue…. extremadamente alucinante. —dijo la joven mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Amanda con un pañuelo. —Nunca vi a nadie usar una granada así en CQC. —comentó la Meltran micronizada con una sonrisa.  
—Se me da bien improvisar. —respondió la mujer y ambas se rieron simultáneamente.   
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Fatal. —contestó Amanda mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente. —Pero… ¿Y los demás piratas..? —preguntó de pronto volviendo a la realidad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.  
Quinn puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la Capitán y con gentileza pero firmemente la volvió a recostar en donde estaba. —Muertos, no te preocupes. Esa cortina de humo fué una pésima idea de su parte, te lo aseguro.  
Amanda giró la cabeza y observó el paisaje que la rodeaba. El humo se había disipado por completo y el espectáculo que se revelaba a su alrededor era dantesco. Había una docena de cuerpos desparramados alrededor de donde se encontraban, todos ellos yacían en medio de un charco de sangre.  
—¿Tu sola….?  
La Meltrán desenfundó un enorme cuchillo de combate que aún tenía algo de sangre en la empuñadura. —Trabajo fino. —dijo mientras volvía a guardarlo. —Hace mucho que no mataba en forma sigilosa… me alegro haber llegado a tiempo, pero creo que esta vez te salvaste sola, ese de la armadura hubiese sido un contrincante interesante para enfrentar con un cuchillo.  
—Con gusto te lo hubiera dejado. —respondió la mujer acariciandose la cabeza. —Casi me arranca la trenza de un tirón.  
—Y tu granada le licuó todas las tripas desde dentro. —dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie a la vez que miraba la masa sanguinolenta que se desparramaba desde el interior de la relativamente intacta armadura. —Menos mal que el Kevlar del exoesqueleto contuvo las esquirlas, o ahora estarias hecha un colador.  
—Quinn. —Amanda se sentó en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el dolorido tobillo. —Tenemos que recuperar la Colonia a como dé lugar.  
—Sin mi VF es poco lo que voy a poder hacer contra esos Zentradis de mierda. —reconoció la Meltran encogiéndose de hombros.  
Amanda la miró fijamente. —¿Cuantos?  
—Al menos cinco. —dijo. —Dos quedaron en el hangar principal y los otros tres fueron a buscar a Ralph.  
—¿Y piratas?  
—Más de un centenar y probablemente haya más en camino por lo que escuche decir a esos bastardos. ¿Tienes algún plan...?  
La mujer guardó silencio mientras apretaba el pañuelo contra las fosas nasales. La hemorragia se había detenido finalmente. —No. —reconoció agotada. —En verdad no se que mas hacer, creo que estamos solas tu y yo Quinn…

La Meltran Micronizada se agachó al lado de Amanda y acarició con ternura la cabellera azul de la mujer. —Entonces será mejor que pidamos ayuda. —dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
—¿Ayuda? —preguntó confundida la Capitán Kyle —¿Dónde podríamos conseguir ayuda...?  
—¿No es obvio? —respondió Quinn con una sonrisa. —En El Campo por supuesto.  
Amanda abrió la boca para decir algo pero no había palabras que pudiesen transmitir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Se limitó a asentir en silencio.  
El momento había llegado.


	113. Chapter 113

Al fin y al cabo no eran tan diferentes de los Zentradis. ¿No? incluso sangraban de la misma forma.  
El brazo del Rau trazó un arco completo por todo el puente de mando, descargando una lluvia de disparos desde aquel mortífero cañón de tres barriles sobre todos los enemigos que se encontraban atónitos frente a la repentina aparición de la armadura roja de Virya.  
Todo duró menos de diez segundos, al cabo de los cuales no quedaba nada vivo en aquel lugar, salvo la Meltran y sus pensamientos.  
—Siguiente. —pensó.  
La armadura levantó los brazos y disparó sobre un punto donde las pantallas holográficas mostraban el desarrollo de la batalla en un idioma extraño. Virya no les presto más atención que a los cadáveres destrozados que habían quedado desparramados por el piso. ¿Cuantas naves llevaba inutilizadas de aquella forma? ¿Veinte? ¿O eran más?  
Salió al espacio en medio de la explosión y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la siguiente fragata del Ejército de Supervisión.  
Estaban siendo masacrados sistemáticamente. Virya había perdido todas sus naves con capacidad de fuego directo y artillería y solo tenía a su disposición naves de ataque y armaduras de batalla, lo que la obligó a cambiar de táctica para demorar lo más posible aquella terrible derrota.  
Comenzó a atacar las naves enemigas desde dentro, infiltrándose en sus hangares, acribillando a todo lo que se ponía a su paso hasta alcanzar el puente de mando, el reactor o la primera parte vital de aquellas naves que encontrara primero.   
Debía neutralizar aquellas naves, transformarlas en obstáculos para el resto de la flota enemiga que empujaba desde atrás, era la única forma de mantenerlos alejados del Núcleo y la base del planetoide donde se encontraba Breka-Nel.  
El Comandante de aquella base aún resistía, había movido la enorme roca donde se encontraba el centro de mando para utilizarla como un escudo a fin de proteger al núcleo de los terribles cañones de energía enemigos.  
Pero todo era cuestión de tiempo. Sin forma de contraatacar, completamente rodeados por todas partes, estaba retrasando lo inevitable.  
Aun así Virya sabía que era lo que tenían que hacer, luchar hasta el final, hasta el último Zentradi.  
Un grupo de armaduras enemigas se lanzó sobre ella mientras un enjambre de misiles venía en la dirección contraria. Virya cargó contra las armaduras mientras esquivaba los disparos casi a quemarropa. Una rápida ojeada a los indicadores de su armadura confirmaron lo que la guerrera ya sabía de antemano: su reactor estaba alcanzado los límites de operatividad, la lucha se había prolongado demasiado tiempo.  
Los Queadluun Rau eran máquinas excepcionales de probadas capacidades y resistencias, pero tenían un límite de uso y Virya se estaba aproximando al mismo rápidamente. La guerrera chasqueó la lengua y apartó la vista de los indicadores.  
Cuando los misiles cayeron sobre ella ya no quedaban enemigos vivos en el área. La mayoría de las explosiones se dieron cuando las decenas de cabezas de combate colisionaron contra la nube de desperdicios que minutos antes fueran unidades de élite del Ejército de Supervisión. Virya se zambulló entre las fuerzas enemigas y escogió otro crucero como víctima de su ataque de infiltración.  
—Uno más, solo uno más. —se dijo mientras apretaba los puños.  
Se había propuesto a causar todo el daño posible, a matar a la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos antes que el tiempo se acabase y sus fuerzas fueran completamente masacradas. Lo que viniese después… ¿Acaso tenía sentido en pensar en lo que vendría? Solo el presente era importante, todo lo demás podía esperar. 

Entró a máxima velocidad al hangar de aquella nave y de inmediato descargó una lluvia de disparos a las filas de armaduras que se preparaban para salir a la batalla. Las explosiones se sucedieron en cadena y pronto el hangar quedó envuelto en un bola de fuego, pero Virya ya no estaba ahí para contemplar su macabra obra de destrucción.   
Avanzó a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la nave enemiga, arrollando a su paso a cualquier desgraciado que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino. Al principio había costado orientarse en aquellas naves, tan distintas a los cruceros Zentran o Meltran, pero al igual que pasaba con las naves de su propia gente, una vez que conocía una por dentro, se conocían todas. Virya continuó su carrera de destrucción hasta el puente de mando donde repitió la misma tarea una y otra vez.  
—¡Mueran! —gritó mientras sus armas destrozaban los cuerpos de los sorprendidos oficiales y soldados, que obedecieron prontamente a la orden de aquella máquina de sangre y muerte.  
La guerrera bajó los brazos y observó la escena de muerte casi con desdén.  
—Siguiente. —pensó  
Fué una fracción de segundo, apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto el puente de mando pareció doblarse sobre si mismo, como si la superestructura de metal se hubiese convertido en algo elástico, vivo.  
—¡Debura! —gritó en cuanto el piso estalló bajo ella.  
La nave había sido alcanzada por varias descargas de artillería mientras Virya continuaba dentro.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? —preguntó Maya por cuarta o quinta vez mientras el haz de luz que se proyectaba desde su casco alumbraba una pila diferente de escombros frente a ellos.  
El Archivista había permanecido inmóvil desde que la joven Meltran lo arrastrara fuera de la cámara del núcleo. Solo contestaba sí o no pero no parecía estar muy comunicativo, cosa bastante extraña en su persona.  
—Siga adelante. —respondió el Zentran sin abrir los ojos. Maya estaba preocupada por Exedore ¿Estaría herido? ¿Fue realmente una buena idea traerlo con ella? Para la primera pregunta no tenía respuesta, más sobre la segunda no tenía dudas; Exedore era parte de su escuadrón y ella jamas abandonaria a uno de los suyos a una muerte segura.  
Pero aun así algo había cambiado entre ellos dos. La experiencia dentro de aquellas cápsulas había creado un nuevo vínculo entre ellos, algo que era tan difícil de explicar como de entender. ¿Era la clase de vínculo que un Comandante y su Archivista desarrollaban con el paso del tiempo? ¿O había algo más?  
El túnel daba vueltas y más vueltas y parecía introducirse en las profundidades de aquella estructura en donde ahora descansaba el dañado núcleo de la nueva flota, de pronto tras una nueva vuelta del camino, una luz apareció al final del túnel.  
—¿Será…? —preguntó Maya conteniendo la respiración.  
La pareja salió a un espacio cerrado, una especie de caverna a medio construir cruzada aquí y allá por enormes cables de acero, como si las paredes hubiesen sido ancladas al Núcleo por la fuerza.   
—¡Allí! —exclamó la guerrera señalando un punto oscuro en uno de los rincones.  
Al parecer Breka-Nel había movido todo el hangar donde Virya y su escuadrón habían desembarcado para fusionarlo de alguna manera con la estructura del núcleo. Como había transferido la armadura de la guerrera desde ahí hasta la cámara central era un misterio, pero era evidente que no se preocupó en absoluto por el Queadluun Rau de Maya.  
La armadura estaba tirada en parte de atrás de la caverna y el transporte que había llevado a Exedore hasta allí estaba volcado a un lado de la misma, parcialmente aplastado por unas rocas que habían caído sobre la proa.  
—Debura! —maldijo la joven asomando la cabeza.   
Descubrieron que allí no había gravedad y al salir del túnel comenzaron a flotar libremente en dirección de la armadura. Maya tomó con fuerza al Zentran entre sus brazos y usando uno de los cables tensores como punto de apoyo se impulsó con fuerza hacia el fondo de la caverna.  
Un fuerte temblor sacudió la estructuras y los cables parecieron moverse como serpientes preparándose para atacar. Una enorme cantidad de desechos comenzó a flotar provenientes de las paredes y techos, perturbados por las enormes explosiones que ocurrian allá afuera, en medio de la terrible batalla.  
—Tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. —dijo Maya girando su cuerpo de forma que sus piernas apuntaran hacia delante.  
Con gracia felina detuvo su caída libre contra la cabina de su Rau y abrió la entrada de la cabina.  
El Queadluun tenía un par de abolladuras, pero estaba intacto. Tras una rápida revisión Maya entró al interior de la armadura mientras Exedore permanecía flotando cabeza abajo fuera de la misma. La sensación de comodidad al deslizar sus piernas por el recubrimiento interno del Rau hicieron que la joven se relajara un poco, pero solo un poco. Los sonidos de la batalla y las vibraciones que llegaban hasta aquel reducto oculto en el interior del núcleo eran un recordatorio del terrible peligro que los rodeaba.  
Los sistemas del Queadluun cobraron vida al reconocer a su piloto y el reactor se encendió de inmediato.  
—Todos los sistemas parecen bien. —dijo la joven mientras sus ojos recorrían fugazmente todos los indicadores de estado.  
Exedore continuaba con los ojos cerrados, ajenos a los preparativos de la guerrera para entrar en la batalla.  
—¿En serio piensa salir ahí afuera? —preguntó de repente el Archivista sin abrir los ojos. Maya dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró con extrañeza al Zentran. —Por supuesto. —afirmó. —¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Moriremos aquí dentro si no hacemos algo!  
El Archivista abrió solo un ojo para mirar inquisitivamente a la guerrera. —¿Acaso ese no es un gesto egoísta de su parte?  
—¿Egoísta? —Maya no comprendía. —¿A que se refiere? ¡Hay una batalla ahí afuera…!  
Una batalla en la que usted no debería participar. —corrigió el Zentran.  
La Meltran abrió la boca para responder pero pareció repensar momentáneamente lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Las órdenes. ¿Verdad? —dijo en cambio.  
Exedore asintió.  
—¿Es solo por eso? ¿Porque no soy yo quien puede decidir si la misión ha fracasado o no? —el rostro de la Meltran mostraba una creciente ira. —¿Verdad?  
—En efecto.  
—Pues ¡Debura! con ello. —exclamó a gritos la guerrera ante la mirada atónita del Archivista. —¿En serio quiere que permanezca quieta y sin hacer nada a esperar la muerte ahí dentro? —dijo señalando el oscuro túnel por donde habían venido.  
—Eso no es de su incumbencia decidirlo. —Exedore movió la cabeza de lado a lado. —Pero no lo decía realmente por eso… Lo que usted realmente quiere es reunirse con esa guerrera Virya… la misión ha dejado de ser su prioridad ¿O me equivoco?  
Maya ya había escuchado suficiente. Con un rápido movimiento estiró el brazo derecho y sujetando la túnica del Archivista de la zona del cuello lo arrastró hacia el interior de la cabina de un tirón. —Se equivoca. —dijo mientras chocaban frente a frente. —Usted… se equivoca. —repitió sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar la frustración que sentía.  
Exedore no respondió. La violencia de Maya lo había devuelto al mutismo previo y solo los bultos de su cabeza se movían a un ritmo constante.  
La Meltran dió un grito de rabia y lanzó al pequeño Zentran por detrás de su hombro. —Quedese ahi atras y no interfiera con la batalla. —dijo mientras con la otra mano cerraba la cabina.  
Exedore quedó pegado al fondo de la cabina justo por detrás de la guerrera. El espacio era pequeño pero la delgadez de Maya sumado al pequeño tamaño del Archivista significaba que los dos podían compartir aquel espacio sin estorbarse mutuamente.  
La cabina se cerró sobre ellos y la oscuridad los envolvió. Maya sintió aquella familiar sensación de seguridad y confort ¿Pero que estaría sintiendo ahora Exedore? La Meltran sentía el contacto del pequeño Archivista contra su espalda, pero su contacto no le resultaba extraño ¿Cuál sería la razón de aquello?  
Las pantallas frente a ellas se encendieron y el espacio donde aquellos dos personajes tan desiguales se encontraban apretados uno contra el otro quedó iluminado con las luces rojas de la poderosa máquina de combate. Maya aspiró profundamente y movió las piernas.  
—¡Adelante! —exclamó.  
Los escombros más pequeños que habían caído alrededor de la armaduras salieron despedidos hacia todas direcciones en cuanto las dos poderosas toberas cobraron vida y escupieron llamaras verdes a toda potencia. El robot se elevó por sobre los desechos y se detuvo a medio centenar de metros por encima del piso de aquel hangar.  
Maya giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones tratando de encontrar una salida. Todo el recinto estaba cerrado por aquel material similar a una roca porosa que crecía como algo vivo (y seguramente lo estaba) por todos lados. La única salida que veía era el túnel por el que habían llegado.  
—Debura! —exclamó sin saber que hacer —¿Dónde está la salida?  
—No la hay. —respondió el Archivista desde su incómoda posición tras la guerrera. —Se supone que no debe existir una salida aquí.  
La Meltran apretó los puños sobre los controles de su armadura. —Entonces tendré que fabricarla yo misma. —dijo desplegando las armas.  
Todas las paredes parecían igual de firmes ¿Debería empezar a disparar en cualquier sitio? ¿Y si provocaba una explosión en cadena? Tenía que arriesgarse o…  
—Allí. —dijo de pronto Exedore extendiendo su huesuda mano hacia un punto más allá de las pantallas de monitoreo. —Destruya esa pared.  
—¿Seguro? —preguntó la Meltran colocando el puño derecho en posición de disparo. El sector de pared que señalaba Exedore se veía tan sólido y fuerte como el resto de la caverna.  
—No. —respondió el Zentran. —No estoy seguro, pero soy un Archivista y un Consejero. Si no acepta mis consejos entonces poco valor tengo para usted.  
Maya suspiró y afirmó el brazo en los controles. —Tiene razón. —dijo la joven con una sonrisa. —Usted haga lo suyo y yo haré lo mío. —respondió mientras presionaba el gatillo.  
Un resplandor enceguecedor iluminó la oscura caverna seguida de una terrible explosión. De pronto el caos estalló alrededor del Queadluun y el campo de batalla los rodeó por completo.

Maya y Exedore entraron a la terrible batalla en medio de una conflagración de humo y escombros, cuando el hangar que los acogía explotó en miles de pedazos, lanzando a los dos compañeros al medio del combate sin previo aviso.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó Maya en cuanto todas las alarmas de su armadura se encendieron al unísono. Misiles aproximándose, el sistema de alerta de apuntado enemigo, alarmas de proximidad, todas las amenazas que la armadura detectaba en las cercanías se dispararon frente a los ojos de la confundida Meltran.  
Pero Maya ya no era una novata. Con un rápido movimiento puso a su armadura a dar vueltas y a girar para liberarse de los enemigos que habían visto aparecer de la nada a aquella armadura color violeta, que para colmo se destacaba visiblemente de las demás tropas regulares en el campo de batalla.  
Recibieron fuego desde más de una docena de ángulos diferentes y solo la extrema rapidez y agilidad del Rau pudieron ponerlos a salvo de tantos enemigos simultáneamente. Todo el campo visual frente a las pantallas de la guerrera se llenó de explosiones y las ondas de choque golpearon con violencia el cuerpo del robot.  
—¡Esto es un desastre! —gritó la Meltran por sobre el ensordecedor estruendo de las explosiones. —¡Nos están masacrando! ¿Como se supone que encontremos a Virya en medio de este caos?  
Exedore se incorporó por sobre uno de los hombros de Maya y echó un vistazo a las pantallas de la interfaz. —Yo me encargo. —dijo sin dejar de mirar los monitores. —Usted mantenganos con vida y yo encontraré a Virya.  
Maya asintió en silencio y aplicó potencia a los poderosos impulsores de sus piernas, haciendo que su armadura saliese disparada hacia delante dejando rápidamente atrás a todos sus perseguidores.  
El campo de batalla era un caos de explosiones, chatarra y sangre. Era un todos contra todos donde no había táctica o estrategia reconocible en uno u otro bando de combatientes. Maya vió con asombro como las enormes naves de batalla disparaban sus cañones de energía contra pequeños interceptores, o disparaban los gigantescos misiles antinaves contra simples armaduras de combate, como si ya no existieran reglas o procedimientos. Era matar o matar sin importar el arma o el blanco.  
Un grupo de armaduras enemigas se lanzó sobre ella desde algún punto por encima de su posición y la guerrera contraatacó con violencia, destrozando a los atacantes con precisas rafagas de fuego automático a medida que entraban en el rango efectivo de sus terribles armas.  
Su estilo de combate aún no se había desarrollado por completo pero Maya se daba cuenta que estaba imitando a su mentora, tanto en la forma de moverse como en el estilo que utilizaba para destruir a los blancos, maximizando la efectividad de cada disparo, concentrándose en posicionar no solo sus armas sobre el objetivo, sinó moviendo la totalidad del Queadluun de forma que los vectores de velocidad se superpusieran sobre los de las armas, multiplicando varias veces la efectividad de las mismas.  
Estaba tan concentrada en destruir a los miles de enemigos que llenaban las pantallas frente a ellas que la aparición del blancuzco tentáculo delante de sus pechos casi la hace gritar.  
—¿Que diablos es eso! —exclamó mirando el pálido apéndice que se movía de lado a lado frente a ella.  
—No quite la vista de los enemigos o van a destruirnos. —exclamó Exedore desde su lugar por detrás de la guerrera. —Necesito acceder a la computadora de su armadura.  
Maya retiró la vista del tentáculo y fijó su atención en los blancos que no dejaban de aparecer frente a sus armas, pero aquella cosa que se movía cerca de su pecho la ponía nerviosa.  
El pequeño apéndice parecía brillar con una luz propia. Exedore tanteó una de las pantallas secundarias de la interfaz de la cabina y de alguna forma aquella extensión de si mismo se fijó por medio de unas finas raíces blancuzcas al cristal del monitor.  
Enseguida la pantalla se apagó y una serie de simbolos extraños aparecieron resaltados contra el fondo negro de la misma.  
—¿Que rayos…?  
—Estoy accediendo a la interfaz de mando de la red de Breka-Nel. —explicó el Zentran. —Voy a utilizar una de las pantallas como terminal para monitorear el teatro de operaciones mediante la información recabada por todas las naves aliadas que nos quedan, podremos ver en tiempo real todo el campo de batalla desde aquí dentro.   
La guerrera asintió y descargó una andanada de disparos sobre el puente de mando de una nave de ataque de artillería enemiga. Las explosiones se sucedieron en cadena y toda la nave estalló unos segundos más tarde mientras la armadura violeta se lanzaba rápidamente en picado a través del humo y los desechos.  
—Esa cosa. —dijo Maya sin quitar la vista del frente. —Es… como la que tiene Virya ¿verdad?  
Exedore levantó la vista confundido. —¿A que se refiere?  
Maya tragó saliva ¿Era realmente el momento para hablar de eso? La batalla a su alrededor estaba en su clímax, miles de soldados morían en esos momentos a su alrededor… más su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que saberlo.  
—Lo que…. tiene Virya… entre sus piernas.  
Exedore abrió grandes los ojos, acaso sorprendido por la pregunta. —Entre… sus piernas… —repitió mientras cerraba los ojos y los bultos y venas de su cabeza temblaban violentamente.  
El silencio reinó durante varios minutos mientras el infierno se desataba fuera de la cabina. Salvo por las violentas explosiones que de tanto en tanto sacudían a la armadura, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel reducido espacio.  
Finalmente Exedore abrió los ojos.  
—Se refiere al pene de Virya. —dijo.  
Maya escuchó aquella palabra desconocida y la guardó en su memoria. Pene. ¿Ese era nombre de aquella cosa tan importante para su maestra? De pronto Maya se dió cuenta que, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, ella sabía algo que la poderosa guerrera ignoraba. Aquella idea dió vueltas por su cabeza como una especie de revelación.  
—No. —continuó diciendo Exedore tras una pausa. —Lo que tiene Virya producto de su alteración genética no tiene ninguna relación con mis apéndices de interconexión. Son cosas completamente diferen....  
Las palabras del Archivista se cortaron de improviso cuando Maya tuvo que realizar un giro cerradisimo para evitar a último momento una descarga de energía que vaporizó a unas dos docenas de soldados cuya reacción no fue tan veloz como la de la guerrera.  
—Pero… ¿Para qué sirve esa cosa? —quiso saber Maya mientras reanudaba su tarea de destrucción. —¿Porque tiene eso….?  
—Todos los Zentran tenemos uno de esas. —dijo Exedore pensativo. —Así como las Meltran poseen una cavidad en la misma zona. Son características de nuestro diseño original y forman parte de lo que nos hace ser uno u otro en la flota.  
Una ventana holográfica se abrió de pronto a un lado de la cabina y la imagen de Breka-Nel apareció apenas visible por las interferencias y degradación de las señales en el campo de batalla.  
—¿Que rayos…? ¿Quién está accediendo a la red estratégica…?  
Los ojos del poderoso Zentran se abrieron de par en par en cuanto pudo distinguir aquella increíble imagen que debía aparecer frente a su pantalla.  
—¿Archivista Exedol..? ¿Almirante Maya..? ¿Que hacen fuera de…? ¿Donde..?  
Exedore se encaramó lo más que pudo sobre el hombro de la guerrera para que su cabeza fuera visible al desconcertado Comandante Supremo. —Hubo… un cambio de planes, su excelencia.  
Breka-Nel no supo por un momento que era lo más desconcertante; si la visión de aquellos dos metidos en lo que parecía ser una cabina de Queadluun Rau o el hecho que ambos estuvieran vivos y fuera del Núcleo.  
—Ustedes no deben estar en el Campo de Batalla. —gruño el poderoso Zentran señalandolos con el dedo índice. —Han comprometido el desarrollo de la misión con sus acciones y...  
A Maya no le importaba aquello, simplemente miró directamente a los ojos del Comandante Supremo e hizo la pregunta que necesitaba hacer:  
—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó con fuego en la mirada.  
—¿Donde está Virya?


	114. Chapter 114

Cinthya se sentó sobre el piso de metal mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza —Dios mio Matt… ¿Quienes eran esos? ¿Que está sucediendo…?   
Se habían refugiado en una sala de mantenimiento tras abandonar el túnel principal del subterráneo. Los dos estaban aún temblando de miedo y no se habian hablado mientras escapaban a toda velocidad por entre las piezas y equipos desparramados por aquella vía de comunicación que los operarios de la Rainbow usaban para trasladarse bajo el hangar principa. Matt había dejado la pesada puerta de metal abierta y cada tanto echaba una mirada a uno y otro lado del oscuro pasillo.   
Finalmente y tras cerciorarse que no los seguían el joven se apoyó contra la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente. Una película de sudor perlaba su pálido rostro. —No… no lo se…   
—Dispararon contra los bomberos, contra los rescatistas… los mataron a todos. —exclamó la inspectora sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. —Tenemos… tenemos que pedir ayuda.  
Matt tomó consciencia de lo que había sucedido y alarmado miró a la joven a su lado. —¡Cinthya! ¿Estás herida? ¿Estas…?  
—Estoy bien. —respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie. —¿Y tu?  
—Sentí que las balas pegaban en la espalda. —dijo el joven tratando inútilmente de darse vuelta. —Pero creo que no llegaron a traspasar la armadura.  
Cinthya examinó preocupada las marcas profundas en las alas del traje. Había cuatro impactos visibles en el ala derecha, pero no parecía haber habido penetración y el proyectil se había deformado y rebotado contra el metal.  
—Parecía una película ahí fuera. —dijo el joven temblando. —Todos esos disparos… los gritos y....  
—Jim…  
Los recuerdos volvieron de forma repentina, Cinthya cayó de rodillas sobre el piso y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si aquel gesto pudiera protegerla del recuerdo vivido.  
No quería revivir aquello, su mente aún luchaba contra la idea de lo que había sucedido allí dentro del hangar… ¿Acaso había sido real?  
Si, lo había sido, tan real que aún sentía el calor de la bola de fuego en cuanto el avión estalló en llamas bajo aquella mole de metal que cayó del techo en cámara lenta. Matt la había rescatado pero mientras huía a toda velocidad Cinthya no pudo hacer nada por su compañero, solo ser testigo del inútil intento del piloto por apartarse de aquella muerte inevitable.  
—Jim. —volvió a repetir entre sollozos. —Dios mío… no puede ser… esto tiene que ser un sueño.  
Matt se incorporó y miró en dirección al pasillo por el que habían entrado. —Cin… tenemos que salir de aquí, no estamos lejos del túnel principal y si nos persiguen…  
Pero Cinthya no estaba en condiciones de escuchar al joven. Se había puesto en posición fetal mientras sollozaba ininterrumpidamente.  
—Jim —repetía entre cada inspiración.  
A Matt se le rompía el corazón de ver a su amiga así. Pero ahora no era tiempo de llorar… la vida de todos sus amigos corrían peligro.   
—Tenemos… —El joven tragó saliva. —Tenemos que encontrar a Amanda dijo, no tiene sentido ir hacia el Hangar cuatro. Necesitamos ayuda.  
Con delicadeza movió los controles de su armadura y lenta pero firmemente ayudó a Cinthya a ponerse de pie. La chica estaba tan destruida anímicamente que no puso resistencia en cuanto los poderosos brazos del traje la pusieron derecha y la sostuvieron para que no se cayera.  
—Por favor Cin… salgamos de aquí antes que…  
Un reflector los iluminó de lleno. La luz era tan intensa que el joven apenas pudo ver algo antes que el casco del EX-Gear activase un filtro especial para atenuar aquel repentino resplandor.   
—¿Que….?  
El sonido que hizo el cañón Gatling al ponerse a girar rápidamente heló la sangre del joven, los estampidos de las balas llegaron unos segundos más tarde.  
—¡Cinthya!  
Matt empujó a la joven a un lado a la vez que se arrojaba rápidamente al suelo mientras una ráfaga de balas pasaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Uno de los drones había abierto fuego desde el túnel por el espacio libre de la puerta entreabierta.  
Los disparos destrozaron casi todo el instrumental de la habitación, lanzando chispas y esquirlas en todas direcciones. Los gritos de Cinthya apenas se escuchaban por sobre el estruendo que reinaba en aquel lugar.  
Matt rodó sobre sí mismo y con una patada desesperada cerró de golpe la pesada hoja de metal en el mismo instante que una de las mortíferas máquinas empezaba a acercarse a la abertura. De inmediato una lluvia de disparos acribilló la puerta cerrada, pero la pesada hoja de metal reforzado para aguantar explosiones soportó el ataque.  
—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —gritó el joven incorporándose entre una lluvia de chispas provenientes del instrumental destrozado.  
Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y colocó una de las trabas de seguridad. Se escuchó un chasquido seguido de un fuerte golpe. El drone había golpeado la puerta intentando derribarla a la fuerza.  
—¡Mierda mierda mierda! —gritó el joven retrocediendo ante los fuertes golpes. —¿Qué son esas cosas…?  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta la joven que había quedado tendida a un lado y con suavidad la tomó entre sus brazos, luego se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta hasta la parte trasera de la habitación. Estaban atrapados.  
—Piensa Matt, piensa! —se dijo en voz alta mientras examinaba su alrededor.  
El cuarto medía unos quince metros de largo por diez de ancho y estaba lleno de maquinaria y estantes con objetos que habían volado en todas direcciones al recibir los impactos de la lluvia de balas. Muchos de aquellos estantes se habían volcado en medio del recinto y algunas de las consolas apoyadas contra una de las paredes frente a la puerta había comenzado a soltar humo y chispas. Pronto el sistema contra incendios se activó y una cortina de agua comenzó a extinguir el principio de incendio. Matt colocó su brazo sobre la desvanecida joven para protegerla de la lluvia mientras examinaba todos los rincones del cuarto en busca de una salida.  
Mientras tantos los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuertes. Sea lo que sea que estaba ahí afuera había empezado a arrojarse contra la misma cada vez con más insistencia.  
Se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Matt sabía que no tenía chances contra esas cosas, su traje no estaba blindado y esos disparos habían destrozado los estantes de metal como si fueran de papel ¿Algún tipo de munición blindada? Definitivamente no quería averiguarlo en carne propia.  
Una de las máquinas que estaban contra la pared del fondo llamó su atención. Tras un enorme ventanal de cristal había una diminuta figura extraña, como haciendo equilibrio en un pequeño pedestal. Matt se acercó con Cinthya en brazos y examinó lo que había tras el grueso vidrio.  
Era un modelo a escala de un caza, como una de esas maquetas que tanto le gustan a los coleccionistas. El joven no reconoció el modelo, la cabina era similar al del famoso VF-1 pero el fuselaje era diferente; los grandes motores estaban a cada lado y en medio de las alas y no debajo del fuselaje. Dos enormes cañones sobresalian por encima de las tomas de aire y el resto de las pequeñas alas que salían de los motores formaban una extraña configuración casi en forma de ala delta.  
Era un túnel de viento, eso al menos Matt lo sabía y también supo que si habia un tunel de viento, debería de existir algún tipo de respiradero que alimentase al enorme ventilador que producía el caudal de aire necesario para el funcionamiento del equipo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces depositó a Cinthya con cuidado a un lado y tras ponerse frente al cristal blindado alzó el puño de su traje.  
El puñetazo resquebrajó la lámina de vidrio en miles de grietas, pero el polímero que lo recubria resistió el golpe y se mantuvo de una sola pieza. Matt gruñó una maldición y golpeó nuevamente una y otra vez.  
El cristal resistia los fuertes impactos del EX-Gear sin ceder un milímetro. El joven comenzó a sudar copiosamente mientras descargaba una y otra vez los puños contra el vidrio. Finalmente se dió por vencido y dejó caer los brazos exhausto.  
Un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas lo hizo darse vuelta. La puerta de metal había comenzado a doblarse hacia dentro y el haz de luz del reflector de uno de los drones lo iluminó de lleno.  
—¡Hijos de… !  
Matt dió un salto y tomando a Cinthya entre sus brazos cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad, pasando rápidamente frente a la puerta que comenzaba a ceder tras el enorme empuje de las mortíferas máquinas. Al llegar a la otra punta el joven respiró profundo y se colocó en posición de carrera.  
—¡Ahora! —gritó activando al máximo el propulsor del EX-Gear.  
La turbina dió una fogonazo dorado y Matt salió disparado a toda potencia hacia delante mientras protegía con sus brazos a la desvanecida joven acurrucada en su pecho. En el mismo momento de pasar como una centella frente a la puerta esta cedió con una explosión y dos drones entraron violentamente al taller, casi chocando con Matt quien pasó a toda velocidad apenas a unos pocos centímetros de los Gattling, cuyos cañones apenas habían empezado a girar.  
El EX-Gear atravesó la placa de cristal con un enorme estampido, llevándose por delante el pequeño modelo a escala y las cámaras de monitoreo del equipo de observación. A último momento y usando las paredes redondas del túnel de viento, Matt pudo girar noventa grados y tras atravesar la fina red metálica que protegía el respiradero del túnel, salió a gran velocidad sobre el enorme espacio vacío que corría entre las diferentes cubiertas del interior de la Rainbow.  
Gritando ambos jóvenes cayeron por el abismo junto con restos de la malla metálica. Con desesperación Matt activó nuevamente el propulsor y la turbina volvió a rugir mientras la aparatosa caída comenzaba a amortiguarse. No obstante poco pudo hacer el joven para aterrizar con seguridad en ese descenso descontrolado, sin poder hacer nada más que proteger a Cinthya entre sus brazos, la armadura atravesó violentamente varias chapas que cubrían el fondo del pozo y tras rebotar en un par de cañerías, cayeron de espaldas sobre una pequeña cubierta de observación.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

—No hay nadie… ¡Ahora!  
Las dos jóvenes cruzaron corriendo la intersección de pasillos. Hasta aquel momento habían tenido suerte y no habían encontrado patrullas piratas en su camino, pero Tass no contaba con que su suerte durase tanto.  
Sin armas con que defenderse, solo podían ocultarse o evadir a aquellos invasores, mas no por ello se sentían del todo indefensas.   
Tras varios minutos de caminar entre las sombras de uno de los depósitos secundarios, ambas chicas llegaron a uno de los enormes andamiajes que rodeaba una columna principal. Una escalera de metal zigzagueaba por el interior de la estructura tubular serpenteando alrededor de la gigantesca columna de hierro a medida que se elevaba por entre todas las cubiertas que se desplegaban sobre sus cabezas.  
—¿Por ahí? —preguntó Mina tratando de distinguir las sombras que se mezclaban por el techo.  
Tass asintió y señaló la angosta escalera—Subiremos hasta el bloque D-6 y luego tomaremos un pequeño atajo por el Interior hasta uno de los Datacenters del Astillero Tres. Todo ese bloque está desconectado físicamente de la red Rainbow, así que podremos usarlo como base de observación para evaluar la situación.  
Mina tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de aquel lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tass.  
—No te preocupes Mina, será solo un centenar de metros de pasillos y estaremos a salvo.   
—No es por eso. —dijo la joven con voz angustiada. —Es que Matt….  
La joven de anteojos puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. —Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.  
La joven asintió en silencio y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera. Tass la siguió mientras cada tanto echaba miradas preocupadas por sobre su espalda.  
Los escalones de metal crujieron como quejándose en cuanto las jóvenes comenzaron a subir por la estrecha escalera. El silencio apenas se quebraba con aquellos chirridos del metal y el ocasional eco de alguna compuerta lejana que se cerraba de pronto. La ascensión era lenta y no se detuvieron a descansar a pesar que estuvieron subiendo durante más de diez minutos. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña plataforma donde una pasarela se separaba del armazón de la enorme columna y se adentraba en un pasillo estrecho entre las cubiertas. Mina se detuvo un momento a tomar aliento y se recostó contra una de las barandillas. Tass la imitó segundos más tarde.  
—Tass…  
La joven levantó la vista hacia su amiga a la pálida luz anaranjada que se proyectaba desde unos pequeños focos puesto a intervalos regulares por toda la escalera. —Dime Mina.  
—Yo... —a pesar de la poca luz el gesto de dolor en el rostro de la joven era evidente.  
Tass tomó la mano de la joven y la apretó con fuerza.  
—Jim.—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Lo siento tanto… yo..  
—Esta bien. —contestó Tass tratando de contener a la joven.—Está bien. —repitió sin saber qué decir.  
—Perdona Tass… ha sido demasiado pronto…  
—Mis lágrimas todavía no se han secado. —respondió mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su amiga. —Y no se secarán hasta que no hayamos expulsado a esos malditos de nuestra Colonia.  
Sin decir una palabra más Mina abrazó fuerte a la joven de anteojos.  
Permanecieron largos minutos abrazadas, confortándose una a la otra mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente alrededor de ellas y el silencio solo era interrumpidos por los sollozos de alguna de ellas.  
Pero Tass no quería llorar más, el tiempo de lágrimas tenía que quedar postergado, ella tenía trabajo que hacer.  
—Vamos Mina. —dijo poniéndose de pie.   
La joven asintió en silencio y ambas caminaron lentamente por la estrecha pasarela tomadas de la mano. Una compuerta cerraba el acceso a los pasillos que conectaban los diferentes bloques y Tass examinó con atención la pequeña terminal que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de metal.  
—¿Puedes abrirla? —preguntó Mina mirando con inquietud las sombras que envolvían el enorme pilar por el que habían subido minutos antes, temiendo ver aparecer las linternas de los invasores en cualquier momento.  
—Si, puedo abrirla sin problemas… el asunto es que en cuanto lo haga ellos sabrán que estamos aquí. —explicó la joven señalando la pantalla donde una serie de indicadores señalaban parámetros y lecturas. —Estas puertas están conectadas al sistema de seguridad central.  
—¿Y si las desconectas..?  
—Es lo mismo. —dijo Tass encogiéndose de hombros. —Abrirla o desconectarla, hagamos lo que hagamos llamaremos su atención hacia nosotras.  
Tras unos momentos de pensarlo seriamente, Tass hizo un gesto de asentimiento y abrió la pequeña puerta de mantenimiento bajo la pantalla y tras buscar un cabe en especial lo desconectó de un tirón.  
—Sea. —dijo con resolución. —No podemos perder más tiempo buscando otro camino.  
Se escuchó un zumbido y un fuerte ¡Clack! a sus espaldas. La puerta estaba destrabada.  
Mina la empujó sin esfuerzo y las jóvenes entraron a un oscuro pasillo.  
Caminaron en silencio una detrás de la otra, deteniéndose cada vez que algún sonido lejano hacía que los ecos rebotaran por todo el pasillo, enmascarando si el origen era por delante o por detrás de ellas. Al cabo de un rato la ruta comenzó a volverse más intransitable, con cañerías que habían sido desmontadas de las paredes y fueron dejadas a un lado del pasillo junto a vigas y cables desgastados que nadie se hubiese molestado en retirar. Estaban llegando a las partes antiguas de la Rainbow, donde la administración de la Colonia no realizaba tareas de mantenimiento y los restos de la otrora febril actividad de la Flota 37 aún permanecían silenciosos e inmutables entre los pasillos y cubiertas del interior de la antigua nave.  
Mina se detuvo frente a un montón de cajas de cartón que se habían caído sobre el pasillo. La mayoría estaban vacías y no les resultó difícil atravesar el obstáculo.  
—Nunca había estado en el Interior. —dijo Mina mientras miraba las nubes de polvo que sus pies levantaban al caminar por el suelo de metal.  
Tass deslizó su mano por una de las paredes y el óxido que recubria el metal se desprendió en escamas ante el leve contacto de los dedos de la joven. —Yo entro cada tanto. —dijo calmadamente tratando de llevar algo de tranquilidad a su amiga. —En los últimos años hemos reacondicionado varios accesos a las cubiertas superiores y los caminos son muchos más limpios e iluminados que estos… me temo que esta zona no recibe mantenimiento desde hace un par de décadas al menos.  
Mina se detuvo a observar los manojos de cables y cañerías que serpenteaban sobre sus cabezas. —Mamá me dijo una vez que algún día la Rainbow volvería a funcionar al 100%, que reacondicionaria todos y cada uno de los módulos y la gente podría recorrer la nave de una punta a la otra sin tener que desviarse o salir al espacio para rodearla por fuera.  
Tass asintió. —Yo no conozco los planes que Unity tiene con esta nave. —dijo mientras ambas jóvenes se ponían en marcha nuevamente. —Pero por lo que pude deducir de las pocas cosas que le he estado sacando a Amanda en estos años, creo que hay una posibilidad de que Unity abandone el Campo.  
Mina se detuvo y miró a Tass con incredulidad. —¿Abandonar el Campo? —preguntó. ¿Estás segura?  
La joven se acomodó los anteojos sobre la pequeña nariz. —Unity no solo se dedica al reciclaje Mina… hay… ciertas ramas de la empresa cuyas actividades nos son desconocidas incluso para quienes estamos en el Puente de Mando.  
—Creía que…  
Tass se encogió de hombros. —Ojala supiera solo un diez por ciento de lo que sabe tu madre, Mina. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
El pasillo llegaba a su fin, las jóvenes atravesaron una última pasarela y pronto salieron a un nuevo espacio abierto donde un puente cruzaba el espacio vacío.  
—Por todos los…. —comenzó a decir Mina contemplando el paisaje.  
Estaban frente a una enorme grúa que descansaba sobre unos gigantescos rieles que atravesaban el vacío de lado a lado. Colgado del enorme aparejo que lo sujetaba con cuatro gruesos cables de acero, colgaba una especie de cilindro de casi diez metros de diámetro y medio centenar de largo.  
—Eso es un Módulo-Datacenter Clase II. —dijo Tass señalando la estructura que colgaba sobre el vacío. —Es un módulo de ingeniería autónomo, se lo puede llevar de un lado a otro de la Rainbow y conectarlo a la sección o factoría que necesite algo de poder de cómputo extra.   
—¿Y vamos a entrar ahí? —preguntó la joven señalando nerviosa la enorme maquinaria.  
—Necesitamos ese hardware si queremos recuperar el control de la red de la Colonia. —exclamó Tass. —Es nuestra única opción para combatirlos.  
Sin decir nada más comenzaron a caminar por el puente en dirección al enorme brazo de metal que sostenía el módulo. Descendieron por una estrecha escalerilla hasta un andamio y tras comprobar que el camino estaba libre comenzaron a caminar con cuidado por la pequeña pasarela destinada a los operarios de la enorm grúa.  
El extremo del brazo (En realidad la llamada “pluma”) donde descansaban las enorme poleas que sujetaban los cables de acero estaba lleno de óxido y grasa vieja, evidenciando el largo tiempo pasado desde que aquella cosa se moviera por última vez. Las jóvenes llegaron hasta la pequeña plataforma entre las enormes ruedas de metal y descubrieron una trampilla en el suelo de metal que se abría hacia abajo.  
—¿Cómo bajaremos hasta el módulo? —preguntó Mina.  
Tass miró a su alrededor hasta dar con un bulto cubierto con una lona gris que estaba sujeto a las barandillas con una soga. —Aquella debe ser la escalerilla. —dijo. —Ayúdame.  
Descolgaron el pesado bulto y tras desanudar la cuerda descubrieron una escalera enrollable hecha de cables de acero y peldaños de aluminio. Tras colocar uno de los extremos en los pernos que estaban atornillados a un lado de la trampilla, con gran esfuerzo levantaron la pesada puerta de metal y la abrieron lentamente hasta dejar libre el hueco de la misma.  
Mina estaba agitada por el esfuerzo y su cara estaba llena de oxido y grasa. Tass iluminó su rostro con una pequeña linterna y se rió a carcajadas. —Ojala te viera Matt así. —dijo entre risas. Las dos muchachas se rieron y la tensión disminuyó lentamente.   
—Tenemos que apresurarnos. —dijo Tass tras echar una mirada hacia abajo. —Temo que atrapen a Rebbie y a los demás si nos retrasamos aquí.  
Mina asintió en silencio y juntas arrojaron la escalera enrollada por el hueco de la trampilla.  
La escalera cayó desarrollándose rápidamente, golpeando con un fuerte golpe contra el módulo que colgaba unos veinte metros más abajo.  
—Yo voy primero. —dijo Tass.  
La joven tomó los extremos de la escalera y descendió lenta y cuidadosamente por los finos peldaños de metal. El sonido que hacían los cables de metal al estirarse por el peso de la joven la ponía nerviosa, pero al menos la escalera parecía estar en buen estado.   
Le llevó casi diez minutos descender los veinte metros hasta el módulo. una vez que sus pies tocaron la enorme pieza de equipo Tass pudo respirar con normalidad.  
—Fiuuu! —exclamó. —Eso fue… intenso.  
Mina bajó unos minutos más tarde mientras Tass iluminaba los peldaños con la linterna. La joven tenía un mejor estado físico, aunque bastante lejos de Akemi, quien fácilmente hubiese podido bajar aquella escalera como si de una cuerda para rappel se tratase.  
Una vez que ambas muchachas estuvieron sobre el módulo Tass examinó la escotilla de entrada con la linterna. —Es aquí. —dijo señalando el panel de control. —Espero que las baterías aún tengan algo de carga.  
Al tocar el pequeño control una pantalla se desplegó delante a Tass y la información se proyectó frente a sus ojos.  
—Apenas hay un 33% de baterías. —dijo haciendo una mueca. —Tendrá que ser suficiente.  
Tras elegir la opción adecuada la puerta se abrió con un “¡Clac!”.  
El interior estaba a oscuras. El haz de la linterna descubrió una escalerilla de metal que descendía y una serie de sillas y monitores a ambos lados de las paredes del cilindro.  
—Sostén la linterna. —dijo Tass.  
Mina tomó el aparato y mientras dirigia el haz de luz hacia el interior de la trampilla Tass descendió con seguridad al interior del módulo.  
—¿Esta todo bien ahí dentro? —preguntó Mina desde la escotilla en cuanto su amiga hubo desaparecido en las sombras del interior. Como única respuesta hubo un relámpago y todo el interior del módulo quedó iluminado por una brillante luz blanca.   
—¡Baja Mina! —dijo Tass agitando el brazo. —Todo parece funcionar bien.  
La joven apagó la linterna y tras echar un vistazo alrededor suspiró y bajó por la escotilla.  
El interior del módulo se había puesto en funcionamiento. Una docena de pantallas se habían encendido y las rutinas de monitoreo estaban revisando los sistemas en busca de problemas. Dos enormes ventiladores en uno de los extremos del tubo comenzaron a girar en cuanto las computadoras activaron sus sistemas de refrigeración.  
—Son sistemas casi de museo. —dijo Tass asomándose tras una serie de torres de servidores cuyas cientos de luces brillaban como un árbol de navidad. —Estas cosas tienen más de quince años… pero servirán. —dijo optimista.  
—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Mina mirando las pantallas que parpadeaban con miles de colores.  
Tass señaló una especie de escritorio circular rodeado de pantallas de donde partía un grueso manojo de cables. —Allí. —dijo.  
El puesto de control estaba funcionando en cuanto Tass se sentó delante del conjunto de pantallas. Un teclado holográfico se proyectó al instante frente a la joven y tras sonarse los dedos con un rápido movimiento, sus manos bailaron sobre las teclas a una velocidad vertiginosa.  
Mina nunca había visto trabajar así a Tass en su vida, los dedos de la muchacha era casi borrones blancos que se movían en todas direcciones a una velocidad increíble. Mientras tanto, las tres pantallas frente a ella arrojaban miles y miles de columnas de datos en un caos de diagramas y listas interminables  
—Voy a abrir un enlace inalámbrico para entrar en un punto periférico de la Red Rainbow. —dijo Tass mientras sus ojos oscuros brillaban con la luz de las pantallas. —Crearé una serie de barreras para enmascarar nuestra presencia y podremos empezar a examinar las defensas de nuestros atacantes. —dijo tras levantar sus manos del teclado. —Cruza los dedos.  
Mina cruzó los dedos de ambas manos (y de los pies) en cuanto Tass presionó la tecla ENTER.


	115. Chapter 115

¿Era la pregunta de la guerrera o la forma insolente en que la formuló lo que hizo que Breka-Nel sintiese por un instante un relámpago de ira? El gigante supo enseguida la respuesta pero no había tiempo para eso. Asuntos más importantes requerían su atención, como por ejemplo, su inminente destrucción.  
—No lo se. —respondió mirando fijamente la pantalla donde la diminuto figura de Maya y su Archivista se proyectaban frente a su rostro. —El campo de batalla es un verdadero caos y el contacto se perdió hace más de diez minutos.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó Maya golpeando los controles con su puño.   
El rostro del gigante hizo una mueca que podría traducirse como desprecio. —¿Acaso importa ya el destino de esa guerrera? Hemos fracasado, seremos aniquilados en poco tiempo, ahora nuestra única prioridad es causar la mayor cantidad de daño al enemigo.  
Aquella revelación cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza de la joven guerrera.  
—¿Que ha dicho? —exclamó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.  
—El combate se ha perdido. —repitió el Comandante. —Ahora deje de perder el tiempo y vuelva a la batalla… o quedese ahi y muera sin hacer nada.  
Exedore sintió como los músculos del cuello de la Meltran se tensaban de pronto.  
—¿Exelen… Maya….?  
La guerrera había tenido suficiente. O insultaba a su superior con la palabra más ofensiva que encontrara (y por un momento pensó en que debería preguntarle al Archivista cual podría ser dicha palabra) o se ponía a buscar a Virya por sí misma.  
Obviamente la segunda opción era la única elección posible.  
—Archivista Exedore. —Maya desvió la mirada de la imagen del Comandante. —Deme la última posición conocida de Virya.  
—Si Almirante..  
Los apéndices del Archivista se movieron con rapidez sobre la interfaz de la cabina y una serie de vectores y zonas aparecieron resaltadas en el mapa.  
—Es un registro de los últimos movimientos registrados pero…  
—Suficiente, vamos allá.  
No había terminado de decir aquello y las poderosas turbinas del Rau los lanzaron hacia delante, cruzando como un rayo entre los disparos enemigos.

La batalla continuaba entre las enormes rocas destrozadas y restos de naves capitales de uno y otro bando. La línea defensiva de los Zentradi se había replegado hasta casi el mismo centro del complejo de factorías que rodeaba el anillo de asteroides alrededor de la pequeña estrella. Las estructuras que se usaban para anclar los cruceros recién construidos estaban en ruinas, pero Breka-Nel les habia encontrado un ultimo uso ante la derrota inevitable; ahora eran una especie de trincheras y posiciones defensivas tras los cuales las últimas naves Zentradi se protegían de la artillería enemiga.  
Las fuerzas del Ejército de Supervisión habían penetrado varios kilómetros entre las factorías y la abundante cantidad de escombros y rocas que flotaban en medio de aquel caos no permitían que los grandes destructores maniobrasen para apuntar sus grandes cañones. Solo las naves más pequeñas equipadas con artillería de punto pudieron avanzar entre las ruinas del complejo, listas para rematar a los sobrevivientes.

Maya observó la disposición del Campo de batalla pero no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión al respecto. Su mente ardía en deseos de batalla pero los símbolos y datos que aparecian en la interfaz de su cabina no le decían nada, simplemente no podía interpretar aquella información.  
Pero Exedore si podía hacerlo.  
—Los enemigos estan penetrando por tres zonas principales. —exclamó el Zentran mientras su tentáculo bailaba sobre las piernas de Maya. —Breka-Nel no tiene forma de bloquear esas brechas… y nosotros tampoco.  
La Meltran apretó los dientes. y cargó sobre los enemigos que tenia mas cerca; un grupo de naves de asalto que intentaba flanquear uno de los astilleros destruidos para posicionarse mejor. Todo el frente de la primer nave y su arma principal quedó destrozado con las primeras ráfagas del cañón del Rau y el resto del escuadrón se abrió enseguida para ponerse a resguardo. Maya sabía que la primera nave estaba neutralizada así que la ignoró y se concentró en perseguir a las demás, tratando de maximizar la efectividad de sus armas con cada disparo y cada maniobra.  
Exedore no quitaba la vista del mapa de la zona de combate. A diferencia de su compañera el sí comprendía los intrincados movimientos de cada uno de los puntos parpadeantes que aparecian o desaparecian según la intensidad de la interferencias enemigas. Donde Maya solo veía desorden, él en cambio distinguia patrones, vectores y zonas bien definidas, así como también las posibles rutas que los enemigos podían tomar para sorprenderlos.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó de pronto al observar el registro de batalla.  
—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó la guerrera mientras destruía una armadura con un certero disparo a la cabina del desgraciado soldado.  
—Estoy analizando los registros de la batalla en busca de las últimas posiciones de Virya. —respondió el Zentran.  
—¿La has encontrado?  
El Archivista negó con la cabeza. —No pero… estoy viendo algo sorprendente… ¡Virya reagrupó nuevos escuadrones en medio del combate!  
Maya no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando el Zentran, pero aquello parecía importante. —¿A que se refiere…?  
—No lo se. —reconoció Exedore. —Es algo que solo podría haber hecho Kreegan o el propio Dortrad-Jen… no comprendo como esa Meltran…  
—Es Virya. —dijo Maya sin dejar de disparar. —A estas alturas nada de esto debería sorprendernos.  
Exedore asintió pensativo. —Si… en eso tiene razón Almirante…. me pregunto si podremos hacer lo mismo  
—Hágalo. —La orden salió sin pensarlo. —Todo lo que pueda hacer para ganar tiempo…  
El Archivista se puso manos a la obra de inmediato. A diferencia de lo que había hecho Virya con anterioridad, la interfaz biológica de Exedore estaba mejor adaptada para manipular datos en forma tridimensional. En pocos segundos reagrupó todos los contactos que estaban en el rango de sus sensores y asignó nuevos vectores a los recién formados escuadrones.  
—Voy a crear grupos de choque para detener las rutas de penetración enemigas.—dijo mientras las listas de unidades cruzaban a velocidades altísimas en las pantallas frente a su rostro. —Eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

Maya se lanzó hacia el centro del campo de batalla, allí donde las tropas enemigas que llegaban desde el exterior del anillo de asteroides chocaban de frente contra las improvisadas barricadas que Breka-Nel había levantado alrededor de las factorías principales. Atacó con toda su furia en medio de un grito de éxtasis de batalla, arrasando en pocos segundos con la vanguardia de las tropas enemigas, tomadas por sorpresa por la enorme velocidad del ataque del Rau.  
—Necesitamos reforzar los flancos de esta área. —gritó Maya mientras esquivaba el fuego enemigo. —¡Nos están rodeando!  
—¡De inmediato Almirante Maya! —Exclamó el Archivista contagiado de la excitación de la piloto. Estaban rodeados de unidades aliadas, casi todas ellas separadas de sus antiguos escuadrones, girando sin rumbo y disparando al primer blanco que se pusiera por delante de sus armas. Exedore creó rápidamente una media docena de escuadrones de armaduras que desplegó a cada uno de los laterales de los enormes astilleros. 

El combate se volvía cada vez más violento. Impedidos de usar la artillería y con el movimiento severamente restringido por los desechos, las naves del Ejército de Supervisión comenzaron a quedar rezagadas en los puntos de choque que Exedore había formado con su movimiento de tropas. Ahora se luchaba armadura contra armadura, peleando por cada metro cuadrado de espacio y utilizando cada roca, cada trozo de casco a la deriva como cobertura para atacar y ocultarse del fuego enemigo.  
Los Queadluuns Meltran tenían la ventaja en esa lucha y Exedore había creado los escuadrones teniendo en cuenta la composición y tipo de máquinas involucrados en aquella lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Las ágiles armaduras Meltran podían moverse con libertad entre el laberinto de desechos y elegir a los blancos uno a uno, atacando a la desprevenida infantería desde los ángulos menos pensados.  
Lamentablemente sus tropas no eran lo suficientemente buenas y a pesar de la ventaja estratégica que Exedore había creado, seguían estando superados ampliamente en número.  
Sin pausa el enemigo continuaba avanzando y no importaba cuantas naves o armaduras Maya abatiera, siempre aparecían uno o dos nuevas para reemplazar las bajas, una y otra vez.  
El Archivista no podía seguir el ritmo de aquella batalla. Su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para soportar las tensiones a las que el combate en el espacio y a aquellas velocidades demenciales sometian el pequeño cuerpo deforme. Luchando por mantenerse consciente, el Zentran continuaba monitoreando el campo de batalla en busca de una pista sobre el paradero de aquella máquina roja.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó la guerrera por cuarta o quinta vez cuando notó las balas rozando partes de su armadura. hasta entonces había evitado ser impactada pero su suerte estaba empezando a acabarse. El Rau estaba comenzando a acercarse al límite de operatividad y el reactor mostraba signos de recalentamiento. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo.  
—¿Donde estas Virya? —se preguntaba la joven mientras volaba de un sitio al otro, siempre atacando, siempre esquivando. Sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro de la pantalla principal recorriendo el campo de batalla en busca de una pista, una indicio… El Rau rojo de Virya no aparecia por ningun lado. Simplemente se había desvanecido ¿Había sido desintegrado por una descarga de energía? pensar en aquella posibilidad hacía que los dientes de Maya se apretaran cada vez más. No no podía ser cierto.  
—¿Ha encontrado algo? —gritó por sobre el rugido del reactor pero Exedore no la escuchó.  
El frágil cuerpo del Zentran apenas podía tolerar las terribles fuerzas de aceleración que se producían en la pequeña cabina. Maya tenía su traje especial y la propia armadura creaba un campo de nulidad gravitacional que apaciguaba un poco lo terribles efectos de los giros y volteretas que el Rau hacía mientras repartía muerte y destrucción por todo el campo de batalla. El traje de Exedol apenas podía mantener la forma de su retorcido cuerpo, que había quedado pegado contra el fondo de la cabina a medida que el combate se volvia mas violento, mas desesperado.  
Maya estaba en medio del frenesí de combate y no reparó en el momento en que su Archivista se desvaneció víctima de las enormes fuerzas G que, prácticamente drenaron la sangre de la cabeza del Zentran.

—¡Deculture! —exclamó.  
¿Había muerto? ¿O estaba en una especie de sueño suspendido? Exedore no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.  
Por debajo de su… ¿Cuerpo? La cabina del Queadluun se había vuelto casi transparente… como una especie de cristal lechoso donde los componentes internos y sus ocupantes podían verse a la perfección desde el exterior.  
Si, aquel era el… una especie de bulto aplastado contra las paredes traslúcidas que los encerraban. Curiosamente todo estaba inmóvil… no, inmóvil no, el universo se movía a su alrededor, era el propio Exedore, o más bien su “Punto de vista” el que estaba anclado a la armadura mientras Maya luchaba contra el resto de los enemigos.  
—Que… interesante. —dijo mientras examinaba los alrededores.  
Era la misma escenografía que Maya y él habían contemplado dentro de las vainas conectadas al Núcleo de la fallida Superfortaleza. Era aquel espacio interdimensional, donde sus mentes se proyectaban dejando atrás sus cuerpos, momentáneamente congelados en un una especie de trance.  
Podía ver todo el campo de batalla y a los combatientes, de pronto convertidos en esferas de luz, apenas un reflejo de las conciencias que se reflejaban en aquella dimensión. Entonces lo recordó.  
—Virya. —dijo. —Debo encontrarla.  
Exedore se concentró en el rostro de la guerrera, en lo que recordaba haber visto durante su experiencia en el Núcleo. Virya, aquella guerrera que se movía como una centella, cuya apariencia parecía cambiar con cada giro, con cada maniobra. ¿Podría encontrarla en medio de aquel caos?  
No podía cerrar los ojos en aquel lugar, pero lo intentó… o mejor dicho, pensó en hacerlo.  
El paisaje cambió ante su mirada, volviéndose más estrecho a medida que su vista se enfocaba, que su mente se concentraba en diferenciar cada pequeño punto de luz en búsqueda de aquella extraña configuración de esferas que había visto danzar como si fueran una sola.  
—Virya… ¿Donde estas…?  
El movimiento errático de Maya sumado a aquella extraña distorsión temporal hacían casi imposible la tarea de encontrar a la guerrera, pero Exedore no se rindió tan fácilmente.  
Sabía por los registros de telemetría que el Rau envió durante toda la batalla que en el momento de desaparecer, Virya había estado atacando los grandes cruceros de batalla para inutilizarlos desde dentro. Eso hacía que buscarla en el interior del complejo, donde las naves más pequeñas y la infantería combatían en el reducido espacio, no tuviera mucho sentido.  
¿Pero cómo comunicar aquella información a Maya? Exedore no tenía un cuerpo, ni siquiera boca. No podía golpearle el hombro o siquiera interactuar con la interfaz de la cabina… estaban en dimensiones separadas… ¿Entonces?  
—Maya. —pensó clavando la vista en la Meltran que se veía a través de la transparente armadura. —¡Maya!  
Hubo un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la joven guerrera ¿O solo fué una sacudida por las maniobras? El Archivista se concentró.  
—Maya… ¿Puede oírme?  
Esta vez la joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ciertamente confundida.  
—¡De-Deculture! —pensó el Zentran. —¡Podía escuchar sus pensamientos! Aquel descubrimiento era asombroso, pero no era el tiempo de estudiar o incluso tratar de comprender aquel fenómeno, ahora tenían que sobrevivir y la clave era aquella misteriosa guerrera perdida  
—Virya no está aquí, debemos ir al exterior del anillo.   
Maya se dió vuelta y echó una mirada al desvanecido Archivista ¿Comprendería lo que estaba pasando? Sin posibilidad de escuchar lo que la guerrera respondía, Exedore no tenia mas remedio que esperar a que Maya actuara de forma apropiada.  
—Haga lo que le digo, es nuestra única oportunidad de encontrarla…. yo… yo voy a guiarle de algún modo.  
Maya volvió la vista al frente y pareció tomar una decisión en aquel momento. La armadura dió un giro de ciento ochenta grados y salió disparada hacia una de las entradas donde las tropas aliadas habían creado una especie de embudo táctico.

Se combatía aún más ferozmente en aquel reducido pasaje entre las enormes rocas que quedaban tras la destrucción de una de las factorías que Virya había usado como improvisados arietes. Las armaduras enemigas atacaban en oleadas y apenas eran repelidas por el fuego combinado de los escuadrones que Exedore había situado a cada uno de los lados del pasaje. No obstante era tal el caudal de enemigos que ingresaban por el paso que inevitablemente las defensas eran desbordadas continuamente.  
Maya se zambulló hacia el pasaje en cuanto el fuego amigo hizo una pausa entre salva y salva, momento en que la armadura violeta pasó a toda velocidad como una centella verde entre las confundidas tropas invasoras.  
Inmediatamente fueron recibidos por fuego de artillería de los cruceros y naves de combate que esperaban fuera del cinturón el momento oportuno para entrar.  
Maya era demasiado rápida para esas armas, la mayoría cañones de artillería destinados a abatir enormes y lentas naves de combate, no una pequeña armadura que se movía a increíble velocidad entre la flota.  
En cuanto el Ejército de Supervisión comprendió que estaba dañando a sus propias naves con fuego amigo intentando en vano alcanzar al escurridizo Queadluun, los disparos cesaron y un enjambre de armaduras salió prontamente de los hangares en persecución de aquel osado enemigo solitario.  
—Gana todo el tiempo que puedas. —dijo (O pensó) Exedore mirando preocupado el enjambre de puntitos de luz que venía tras ellos.  
Maya no respondió, pero sus maniobras de evasión se volvieron más salvajes, más osadas.  
La guerrera se había convertido en una piloto extremadamente hábil. ¿Cómo había podido Virya captar el potencial de la joven de forma tan precisa? Era otro de los misterios que rodeaban a aquella Meltran, su capacidad de ver lo que estaba oculto a simple vista.  
¿Pero acaso debía sorprenderse por ello? En los últimos días no habían sucedido más que que cosas asombrosas… y ahora aquella especie de habilidad de usar el espacio FOLD para comunicarse entre ellos…  
Exedore se hubiese golpeado la enorme cabeza si solo tuviera manos en aquel estado de consciencia. ¡Esa era la respuesta! ¡Debía intentar comunicarse con Virya de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Maya! ¿Podría hacerlo?   
Se concentró, de la misma forma que había hecho con Maya pero esta vez al no tener un cuerpo al que mirar debió recrear en su mente el rostro de la guerrera. Virya ¿Que era lo más destacable de esa guerrera? ¿Su insubordinación? ¿La iniciativa que mostraba? ¿Su desdén por el peligro? No, aquellas cosas eran singularidades que apenas formaban parte de la personalidad… había algo más… profundo, más característico.  
Exedore pensó en la corrupción, en el desorden genético que como un estigma manchaba no solo el cuerpo de la Meltran, sino también su propio cuerpo.  
La corrupción había cambiado la fisonomía de Virya, dándole características de Meltran y Zentran en un mismo cuerpo. ¿Era aquello lo que había captado la curiosidad de Maya? ¿Debía pensar en eso para encontrar a la guerrera?  
Virya apareció desnuda en la mente del Archivista, su musculoso cuerpo iluminado por las luces blancas de la fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen, su rostro sin rastros de emoción alguna, solo observando, aguardando la muerte segura que el Comandante Supremo nunca llegó a dispensar.  
Más que verlo, lo sintió. En una de las esquinas de su acotado campo de visión. ¿Que había sido eso?  
—Estribor. —dijo Exedore y Maya viró casi simultáneamente. Era como si la orden se hubiese transmitido directamente en el cerebro de la joven y de allí a los músculos que controlaban la velocidad y rumbo de la armadura.  
Estaba seguro haber visto algo en aquella dirección… más sólo había ruinas y rocas flotando por doquier..  
¿Y si Virya estaba muerta?  
La mente del Archivista era una entidad analítica al ciento por ciento ¿Como es posible que una explicación tan simple solo apareciera como una alternativa recién ahora? Debería ser la explicación más simple (y lógica) al problema de la desaparición de la guerrera…  
Y sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que estar viva… (y no saber qué era eso exactamente hacia que el Zentran se sintiera aun mas confundido)  
El Queadluun penetró en una zona llena de escombros y restos de cruceros destruidos seguido de cerca por dos docenas de armaduras de combate. Maya se vió obligada a reducir la velocidad para poder maniobrar entre aquellos despojos con seguridad, momento que fue aprovechado por sus perseguidores para separarse en grupos y así poder atacar en varias direcciones.  
—Esto no me está gustando nada. —dijo Maya mirando nerviosamente los puntos de luz naranja que se habían desviado a cada lado de su trayectoria.   
No podía hacer nada más que seguir volando en la dirección que había indicado Exedore. ¿Cómo podía comunicarse directamente en su cabeza? Aquella sensación le resultaba similar, era como se habían comunicado dentro de las vainas allí en el Núcleo… pero ahora estaban fuera, en medio de la batalla y en sus respectivos cuerpos ¿Que estaba sucediendo?  
No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello. Una ráfaga de disparos provenientes desde algún lugar por debajo de ellos forzó a la Meltran a hacer un nuevo giro.  
Decidió que había tenido suficiente y atacó a dos armaduras que habían intentado (sin éxito) escabullirse entre los restos de chatarra. Una salva de disparos partió a una de ellas por la mitad y arrancó una de las piernas de su compañera. Maya no se molestó en rematarla, simplemente buscó otro blanco.  
—«Maya»  
La Meltran sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Eso había sido…?  
—¿Virya? —gritó por la radio, sin saber si alguien podía escucharla ahí afuera. Estaba segura… había escuchado la voz de su Capitana..  
—Yo también la escuché. —el pensamiento de Exedore apareció en su cabeza. —No, no fueron palabras… parece que… es como si..  
—Estamos… ¿Sincronizados? —dijo Maya atónita mirando hacia todos lados.. ¿Había hablado con palabras? Ni siquiera recordaba haber abierto la boca… ¿Que rayos…?  
—Bajo nuestro, nueve en punto, veo algo…. —Las palabras de Exedore transmitían algo similar a una excitación. Maya dirigió su mirada a la zona que el Zentran indicaba.  
Vió restos de un crucero, tiras de metal desgarrado, cuerpos y armaduras flotando entre la chatarra… y algo rojo destacaba entre toda aquella desolación.  
—¡Virya!  
Quiso zambullirse hacia aquel lugar pero en ese momento fue atacada por una docena de enemigos simultáneamente. Los disparos llovieron sobre ella y con grito tuvo que cambiar de rumbo en forma abrupta para evitar ser traspasada por los disparos que venían de todas direcciones.  
—¡Debura!  
Devolvió el fuego con una furia inusitada. Su cuerpo temblaba al compás de las detonaciones a su alrededor. Los enemigos quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de aquella presa que creían por completo rodeada.  
Había tan poco espacio para moverse que Maya no pudo evitar chocar contra la chatarra a medida que abatía a toda aquella armadura que se pusiera por delante de sus armas. Dio vueltas y vueltas mientras intentaba esquivar los disparos, sin quitar un ojo del lugar donde había visto… —¡Debura! —gritó.  
Una armadura enemiga había visto el Queadluun rojo y se acercaba rápidamente a examinarlo. Maya intentó cambiar su rumbo pero dos robots enemigos se lanzaron sobre ella desde dos direcciones diferentes. La guerrera tuvo que girar violentamente para esquivar los disparos casi a quemarropa.   
—¡Virya! —gritaron ambos, Archivista y Piloto, tanto con palabras como con la mente en cuanto vieron que la solitaria armadura abría fuego contra el indefenso Rau rojo. —¡Virya!

Y Virya despertó.  
Hubo un fogonazo esmeralda, como si una llamarada verde de pronto hiciera explosión en medio de las ruinas de aquel crucero enemigo. La armadura que había disparado contra el Queadluun rojo de pronto estalló en mil pedazos.  
—¡Maya!  
La velocidad con la que se movía ese robot… era algo inaudito. En solo una fracción de segundo aquel espejismo rojo se movió en medio de un rayo verde, haciendo que los enemigos que estaban alrededor de Maya de pronto reventasen espontáneamente. Ni la joven ni Exedore pudieron ver el momento en que la veterana guerrera disparó sus armas… era…increíble.  
El Rau rojo y el violeta se detuvieron uno frente al otro mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse.  
—¡Maya!  
—¡Virya!  
Las pantallas de video en cada una de las cabinas se encendieron con las imágenes de ambas pilotos. Las lágrimas aparecieron unos pocos segundos más tarde.  
—Crei… crei que nunca volvería a verte. —dijo Virya moviendo la cabeza.   
—Yo te busqué… te busqué por todos lados… estaba segura que estabas viva… yo.. yo lo sabía. —las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la joven como un torrente imparable. —Virya… 

Exedore despertó en aquel momento. Tenía el cuerpo aplastado, entumecido… ni hablar de cómo sentía su cabeza. Las terribles fuerzas G a las que su débil cuerpo fuera sometido en la batalla lo habían dejado casi al borde de la muerte.  
—La… la batalla… —El Zentran apenas podía articular palabra… —¿Donde…?  
—¿Archivista Exedore? —El rostro de Virya mostraba una sorpresa absoluta. —¿Que está haciendo ahí…?  
Maya sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. —Tuve que traerlo conmigo… creí que podría ser útil.  
—Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Kreegan. —contestó la guerrera con una sonrisa. —Si, estos Archivistas son muy útiles… me alegro que lo hayas traído contigo… estoy orgullosa de ti Maya aunque…. ¿No están algo apretados ahí dentro?  
—Creo que el Archivista Exedore es el sufre más de la falta de espacio en la cabina. —reconoció la joven encogiéndose de hombros.  
Ambas armaduras extendieron su brazo derecho y se estrecharon las manos en un poderoso saludo. No importaba la batalla, ni la muerte ni la destrucción. En ese momento solo importaban aquellas dos Meltrans, unidas por lazos aún más fuertes que la raza o la sangre.  
—Viene a luchar junto a ti. —dijo Maya.  
—Lo se… y te estaba esperando.  
La armadura violeta retrocedió un poco mientras desplegaba sus armas. —La misión… ha fracasado.   
—No importa. —respondió Virya. —La misión, Dortrad-Jen, el maldito cinturón de asteroides… no me importa nada todo eso, solo me importas tú Maya, no quiero estar nunca más separada de ti.  
Las palabras de Virya resonaron con fuerza en el pecho de la guerrera. Sentia algo… no, no podía entender qué clase de sensaciones la embargaba en ese momento…  
—Virya… yo..  
—Detecto un aumento irregular de su ritmo cardiaco, Almirante Maya. —dijo Exedore asomando lentamente la abultada cabeza sobre el hombro de la guerrera. —¿Se encuentra bien…?  
La joven dió vuelta la cabeza y miró desconcertada al Archivista —¿Que?  
—Su corazón… —dijo el Zentran mientras su pálido tentáculo golpeaba repetidamente el pecho izquierdo de Maya. —Su corazón se ha acelerado sin que haya entrado en combate… ¿Como es posible? Me intriga…  
—Por todos los rayos Archivista Exedore… no es momento para esas cosas. —dijo Virya llevándose resignada la mano a la cara (Gesto que su armadura repitió fielmente) —Tenemos una batalla que ganar.  
—La batalla. —dijo Maya recordando donde estaban. —Virya… ¡Quiero luchar junto a ti!  
—Lucharemos juntas. —la poderosa Meltran extendió el brazo en dirección a las lejanas explosiones tras los gigantescos muros de roca del complejo. —Lucharemos..  
—Hasta el final. —culminó la frase Maya.

Las dos mortíferas máquinas de guerra se pusieron en movimiento al mismo tiempo. El tiempo para hablar había terminado y la hora de la batalla final se aproximaba.

No se molestaron en atacar a los cruceros que aguardaban frente a la brecha que Maya usara anteriormente. Simplemente pasaron a toda velocidad entre las hileras de tropas enemigas que purgaban por atravesar las defensas que Exedore había situado estratégicamente a cada lado del pasaje.   
Las filas de enemigos quedaron momentáneamente perplejos al ver pasar aquellos puntos de luz roja y violeta impunemente entre sus filas. Las largas estelas verdes no habían desaparecido del todo cuando las explosiones iluminaron el campo de batalla.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó Exedore al ver la forma de combatir de Virya.  
La guerrera era una fuerza de destrucción avasalladora. No solo su puntería era perfecta, la forma en que utilizaba el campo de batalla a su favor, sino incluso a los propios enemigos contra ellos mismos era un espectáculo que dejaba sin palabras incluso a un ser como el Archivista.  
Virya podía realizar maniobras tan complejas que desafiaban incluso a las más básicas reglas de pilotaje. Cada miembro del Queadluun rojo parecía moverse de forma autónoma, mientras un brazo destruía de un solo disparo una armadura elite enemiga, el otro derribaba un enjambre de misiles que se acercaba desde la dirección opuesta. Las enormes piernas también se movían de tal forma que los propulsores podían cambiar el vector de velocidad en apenas una fracción de segundos, haciendo las maniobras de evasión tan erráticas que era absolutamente imposible para el enemigo mantener a la armadura roja en la mira el tiempo suficiente para disparar.  
En comparación, el estilo de vuelo de Maya parecía tosco y lento, pero la joven guerrera era tan mortífera como su mentora y si bien sus disparos no eran tan precisos, no había blanco que no acabara destruido una vez que sus armas se ponían sobre el.

A pesar de la diferencia entre las capacidades de combate de ambas Meltran, trabajaban en una estrecha sincronía, cada una apoyando a la otra, desviando e intercambiando blancos, siempre apoyándose mutuamente a medida que llevaban la batalla cada vez más al interior del complejo, donde las fuerzas invasoras habían llegado al mismo corazón del dominio de Breka-Nel.  
Las barreras de contención habían colapsado y ahora se combatía alrededor de la enorme factoría, donde el gigantesco Comandante Supremo resistía con sus últimas fuerzas. El monumental planetoide estaba envuelto en una densa nube de humo y las explosiones se sucedían a intervalos regulares en cada uno de los hangares y estaciones que emergian de entre las rocas resquebrajadas. Toda la estación parecía estar condenada.  
—Llegamos justo a tiempo. —dijo Exedore al ver aquel espectáculo de destrucción. —El complejo está a punto de caer.  
—Será un combate glorioso. —dijo Maya por la radio.   
—Aunque me temo que no quedará nadie para recordarlo. —se lamentó el Archivista mientras movía el apéndice por sobre las piernas de su compañera y volvia a conectar la interfaz táctica. —¿Me recibe Comandante Breka-Nel?  
Una ventana con la imagen del Zentradi apareció tanto en la armadura de Maya como en la de Virya. —¿Ustedes…? ¿Aún están vivos…?  
—No nos rendiremos sin pelear. —dijo Virya mientras destruía simultáneamente a dos armaduras de un solo disparo.   
—La misión ha fracasado. —dijo el poderoso Zentran mientras nubes de humo ascendían alrededor de su enorme figura.   
—No. —Aquella negativa pareció resonar con ecos en todas las frecuencias de radio. ¿Acababa Virya de contradecir a un Comandante Supremo?  
—¿Que rayos…? —comenzó a gesticular el holograma pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Maya.  
—Virya tiene razón excelencia… nuestra misión no ha terminado ¿Verdad?  
Exedore asintió, él también lo había comprendido. —Ciertamente Almirante Maya… nuestra misión aún no ha terminado.  
—Mientras quede un solo enemigo en el campo de batalla —dijo Maya  
—...nuestra misión nunca acabará. —terminó la frase la veterana guerrera.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó Breka-Nel con expresión de asombro.

Los tres combatientes (A estas alturas Exedore ya era parte integral del escuadrón) utilizaron todas sus habilidades al máximo en su desbocada tarea de muerte y destrucción.  
Miles de enemigos se abalanzaron sobre ellos en interminables oleadas, siendo rechazados no sólo por el mortífero fuego de las dos armaduras, sino por la fuerza y planificación combinada de las mentes de Virya y Exedore.   
Todo lo que quedaba de las fuerzas defensivas del Breka-Nel estaban ahora en las manos de aquellos dos Zentradis y ellos no las desaprovecharon.  
El combate se había vuelto totalmente brutal y por primera vez en las largas horas de lucha desde que el Ejército de Supervisión apareciese de la nada a las puertas de la fortaleza Zentradi, los defensores pudieron detener el avance del enemigo.  
Maya y Virya combatían como si de una sola máquina se tratara. Cada movimiento, cada finta, cada disparo… todo lo que hacían esas dos parecía estar sincronizado con precisión milimétrica. Pero no era solo su forma de combatir, de moverse… algo más estaba pasando en aquel combate.  
En algún punto de la batalla, los tres combatientes dejaron de utilizar la radio por completo.  
No se hablaban con palabras, ya no las necesitaban. Sus mentes parecían estar trabajando en forma paralela, reaccionando al unísono con cada nuevo impulso visual, auditivo o incluso táctil de los tres guerreros.  
Si Maya o Exedore se sorprendieron al “conocer” en aquel momento las diferentes personalidades de Virya y como la guerrera las utilizaba a pleno para potenciar sus habilidades en la batalla, definitivamente no les resultó para nada extraño o perturbador. Comprendían a la perfección a Virya y el compartir su mente durante aquella batalla solo había reforzado aún más aquel vínculo más allá de toda explicación lógica.

Solo alguien que estuviese ajeno a aquella simbiosis de mentes podía realmente sorprenderse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
—¡De-Deculture!   
Breka-Nel estaba anonadado.  
Lo que estaba viendo era algo inaudito. Ninguno de sus registros contenía nada remotamente similar a aquello… y su base de datos se remontaba a la época en que sus creadores aún estaban entre ellos.  
¿Quién era esa guerrera Virya? ¿Que clase de extraña mutación la había convertido en semejante máquina de destrucción? Pero aquello palidecía en comparación con lo que sus instrumentos de observación mostraban en las pantallas.  
Todas sus fuerzas estaban ahora bajo el control de aquellos tres Zentradis y la forma en que las órdenes salían de aquellas armaduras mientras combatían en el mismo centro de las fuerzas enemigas era inaudito. Nada como aquello había sucedido jamás en un campo de batalla, simplemente el accionar de aquellos guerreros contradecía todo tipo de lógica.

Las pantallas frente al enorme Comandante mostraban varias partes del teatro de operaciones, donde las pocas fuerzas supervivientes estaban, poco a poco haciendo retroceder a los invasores. Breka-Nel abrió los ojos asombrado de lo que veía.  
Una de las cámaras de observación luchaba por seguir el movimiento del Queadluun rojo en medio de aquellos frenéticos giros y cambios de rumbo. La imagen aún recibía una fuerte interferencia proveniente del enemigo y la estática de las miles de explosiones que se sucedian simultáneamente por toda la zona de combate. Pero había algo que no era producto de ninguna interferencia o artefacto visual.  
El Queadluun estaba brillando.  
Breka-Nel acercó la imagen a su rostro. Aquello… no podía ser cierto. La armadura roja mostraba signos de haber recibido varios disparos y quemaduras superficiales. Uno de sus hombros estaba aplastado por un golpe, pero fuera de eso el color rojo furioso era bien visible a las cámaras que lo seguían… y estaba brillando pálidamente, como si un aura de luz hubiese empezado a rodearla lentamente.  
—¡Deculture!   
Cambió el objetivo de la pantalla y el Rau violeta apareció claramente en la imagen. Como sospechaba aquella armadura también había comenzado a brillar levemente.  
Aquello… aquello era algo extraordinario. Breka-Nel estaba sin palabras. ¿Que clase de….poder era ese? Las cámaras cambiaron de foco y varias imágenes del campo de batalla se reprodujeron a su alrededor, rodeando por completo el enorme cuerpo del Comandante Supremo con un mosaico de pantallas holográficas.

Algo estaba ocurriendo ahí afuera con sus combatientes, algo que escapaba a toda clase de razonamiento o explicación racional. Sus tropas…también estaban brillando.

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso esos tres guerreros habían desatado algún tipo de reacción entre sus soldados? ¿Que clase de energía era aquella que parecía transmitirse por todo el campo de batalla? Breka-Nel no podia creer lo que veían sus ojos… pero aquello está ocurriendo realmente frente a su rostro.   
Los Zentradi estaban ganando.  
Aquellas armaduras, las pocas naves de combate que aún quedaban en condición de combatir… incluso los guerreros que habían quedado flotando en medio del espacio al ser catapultados fuera de sus naves destruidas.. todos ellos habian comenzado a luchar de una manera completamente diferente a como lo habían estado haciendo antes.  
Su puntería, sus movimientos… todo había cambiado, eran una nueva clase de guerreros, como si la habilidad de Virya y Maya se estuviera propagando a través de las tropas simultáneamente.  
Los invasores de pronto se vieron superados por aquel poder de combate. En solo un instante ya no importaba que superaran al enemigo tres a uno, aquella ventaja había desaparecido repentinamente para convertirse en una lluvia de destrucción que volvía hacia ellos.  
El ataque se convirtió rápidamente en retirada.  
Las armaduras del Ejército de Supervisión comenzaron a abandonar el núcleo del complejo de factorías en medio de una retirada desordenada, acelerando al máximo los motores para escapar de la muerte que se les venía encima.  
Breka-Nel observaba desconcertado la escena que se desarrollaba en sus monitores, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Entonces fué cuando se dió cuenta que el tambien estaba brillando.  
Partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a emitir pequeños destellos de luz y algunas de sus partes biomecánicos también se iluminaron desde el interior. El Comandante Supremo observó sus manos y la tenue luz que brotaba entre sus dedos.  
Entonces finalmente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—Mis… genes. —dijo contemplando aquel poder. —Mis genes han… despertado.  
Lo que estaba experimentado… lo que todas sus tropas estaban experimentando en aquel momento… no, era inconcebible… ¿Cómo había podido aquella guerrera despertar aquella parte de la esencia Zentradi que sus propios creadores habían sellado? Aquel poder… era algo que ningún Zentran o Meltran había podido controlar nunca.  
Aquello era algo imposible y Breka-Nel supo que el destino de su gente ya no estaba en sus manos.  
—¡AVANCEN! —gritó con todo el aire de sus enormes pulmones. La oportunidad que se presentaba era la última cosa que estaba en sus manos hacer. Las explosiones que azotaban la enorme factoría se hicieron más violentas en cuanto los gigantescos propulsores se dispararon, haciendo que todo el complejo se moviera a medida que la velocidad comenzaba a incrementarse.  
Sin dudar más, Breka-Nel dió su ultima orden y el control de todo lo que quedaba en el complejo, incluida su propia base y el Núcleo de la fortaleza abortada, pasaron de inmediato a estar bajo las órdenes de Virya y Exedore.

El Archivista fue el primero en notar aquel movimiento.   
—¿Excelencia..? ¿Que…?  
—Ahora depende de ustedes. —dijo el holograma del Comandante Supremo mientras el humo y las llamas rugían alrededor y por detrás de la figura. —Son los únicos que pueden ganar esta batalla.  
Exedore medito unos momentos aquellas palabras. —No su excelencia… no podremos acabar con las fuerzas que nos esperan detrás del cinturón de asteroides. Ni siquiera con nuestra actual capacidad extra de combate...  
—Entonces escapen, Virya tiene las coordenadas del punto de salida. Llévense todo lo que puedan junto con ustedes y continúen la guerra en otro sitio. Aquí ya no queda nada más por proteger.  
Virya se unió a la conversación en aquel momento.  
—Comandante. —dijo con una voz que no parecía venir de alguien enfrascado en medio de un combate a muerte. —Los Zentradi jamás escapan.  
—No será la primera regla que usted haya roto. —contestó Breka-Nel frunciendo el ceño. —Es una orden. —dijo.  
La Meltran no respondió, simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer.  
Usando la interfaz actualizada de su cabina, tomó el control del enorme planetoide donde Breka-Nel se encontraba en ese momento y lo arrojó contra el pequeño pasaje donde las tropas enemigas se empujaban unas contra otras para poder salir.  
Los enormes motores de propulsión rugieron al recibir la orden de la guerrera. Breka-Nel sonrió satisfecho.  
Hubo un poderoso estallido en cuanto la masiva instalación chocó contra las rocas que formaban aquel muro defensivo. Las pocas tropas enemigas que aún trataban de escapar quedaron aplastadas entre las millones de rocas que salieron disparadas en cuanto el planetoide atravesó la muralla, lanzándose de cabeza contra la enorme concentración de naves y cruceros de batalla enemigos que aguardaban expectantes la resolución del ataque al centro de mando enemigo.  
El ejército invasor descargo todo el poder de su artillería sobre aquel bólido gigante que se arrojaba de forma suicida sobre ellos, pero ni siquiera las poderosas armas de energía dimensional pudieron detener aquello.  
Breka-Nel dió un grito mientras su cuerpo quedaba envuelto en las llamas que habían llenado por completo el interior de su base de operaciones, más aquel fuego queda opacado por el brillo que su cuerpo emitía, reflejando aquel increíble poder que Virya, Maya y Exedore habían despertado en el.  
¡Zentradi! —gritó por última vez mientras todo explotaba a su alrededor.  
La detonación fue gigantesca. Las esquirlas de roca eran tan grandes que al salir disparadas por la enorme explosión destrozaron las enormes naves de batalla como si estas estuvieran hechas de papel.  
De pronto todo fue caos, destrucción y muerte alrededor.  
Las tropas Zentradi salieron del interior del anillo de rocas por la enorme abertura dejada por Breka-Nel y se lanzaron sobre los enemigos envueltas en aquel resplandor blanco. Eran como pequeños insectos atacando un enorme animal blindado, pero no importaba. Sus fuerzas parecían multiplicarse a cada segundo, llevando la confusión y el terror al mismo centro de la flota enemiga.  
Detrás de aquella vanguardia que se lanzaba desesperadamente al ataque emergió el maltrecho núcleo, rodeado por una pequeña fuerza de escolta de Queadluuns que Exedore había seleccionado. De inmediato una gran burbuja de energía multicolor comenzó a formarse sobre la dañada estructura.  
El Ejército de Supervisión reaccionó ante el intento de los Zentradis de iniciar el FOLD y atacaron simultáneamente con todas sus armas, sin importar las tropas aliadas que sucumbieron rápidamente al fuego de sus propias naves. Cada Zentradi que aun permanecia vivo entonces se lanzó sobre las enormes naves usando sus propias armaduras como escudos, bloqueando los disparos con su propia vida.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó Maya al ver aquella muestra increíble de valor.  
La burbuja WARP quedó formada en solo uno segundos y el enorme portal de energía se proyectó frente al núcleo formando una gigantesca mancha de luz en el espacio. Casi en cámara lenta, recibiendo varias descargas que perforaron el escudo de luz como si no estuviera ahí, la enorme estructura que albergaba aquel embrión de una flota Zentradi entró al espacio dimensional FOLD.  
Hubo una enorme explosión de luz y de pronto todo fue silencio.


	116. Chapter 116

Las luces internas del módulo se habían atenuado hasta casi desaparecer por completo. En la opinión de Tass, la luz que provenía de las hileras de servidores y de los monitores que las rodeaban eran más que suficiente.  
El puesto de control donde ambas chicas trabajaban (Aunque en realidad Mina solo estaba sentada sin hacer nada) estaba rodeado de pantallas que rotaban lentamente alrededor del sillón desde donde Tass comandaba aquel intento de contraataque a la Red Rainbow.

Poseian una limitada cantidad de poder de procesamiento a su disposición, pero Tass lo utilizó sin desperdiciar un solo bit de cada una de las obsoletas unidades de cómputo que conformaban aquella enorme pieza de ingeniería.  
Tass trabajaba en silencio, solo de vez en cuando emitía algún que otro resoplido de frustración, pero pese a la endeble posición en la que se encontraban era evidente que la joven estaba haciendo progresos.  
Sus dedos no hacían ruido al interactuar con el teclado holográfico, pero la interfaz de la terminal creaba un pequeño “feedback” audible cada vez que los veloces dedos de la joven pulsaban una tecla.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó en un momento de frustración especialmente intenso. —¡Esto no sirve!  
Mina tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar a su amiga. El ronroneo de los ventiladores del sistema de enfriamiento y la penumbra casi habían logrado sumirla en un sueño intranquilo, donde el rostro de Matt aparecía una y otra vez.  
—¿Estas bien Tass? ¿Sucede algo…?  
La muchacha de lentes y cabellera rubia se echó hacia atrás en su sillón reclinable y extendió los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. —Es tan…. difícil. —dijo angustiada. —Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.  
Mina miró primero a su amiga y luego la pantalla que flotaba frente a ella —Creo… creo que deberías descansar un poco Tass.  
—¿Descansar..? —La joven suspiró agotada. —Sí… me encantaría, pero no tenemos tiempo Mina… cada segundo que pasa es un segundo en el que ellos ganan terreno. No podemos darnos el lujo de dormir en un momento como este…  
Mina colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. —Tass… —dijo con mirada triste. —No sirve de nada que te mueras sobre ese teclado… TIENES que descansar un poco.   
Tass sonrió y se acomodó los pequeños lentes sobre la nariz con el dedo índice. —Supongo… supongo que tienes razón. —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero más que descanso… lo que yo necesitaría ahora es una buena taza del café que hace Brad…  
Las dos amigas se rieron juntas de aquella idea.   
—Lo que me recuerda… —el rostro de Mina mostraba una sombra de preocupación ahora. —Lo que me recuerda que no tenemos nada para comer y beber….  
Tass se cruzó de brazos mientras giraba lentamente en su sillón. —Por la comida y bebida no te preocupes. —dijo.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Podemos usar los refugios de emergencia que hay repartidos por toda la Rainbow. Hay al menos unos cinco por cubierta y en cada uno de ellos hay raciones de emergencia y agua para sobrevivir varias semanas, pero...  
Mina asintió con la cabeza. —¿Pero….?  
—Si abrimos uno de ellos es muy probable que ellos sepan dónde estamos. —aseguró la joven. —Amanda no mantiene al cien porciento operativa toda la nave, pero los refugios reciben mantenimiento anualmente y están siempre listos para una emergencia, sea en la parte de la Rainbow que sea.  
—Los usaremos como último recurso entonces. —dijo Mina angustiada.  
Una de las pantallas se iluminó y flotó rápidamente hacia Tass. La joven se enderezó en la silla y volcó toda su atención hacia los símbolos que se proyectaban a escasos centímetros de sus lentes.  
—¿Es algo importante?  
La joven asintió con la cabeza. —Si, son rastros de un log que pude extraer de un banco de memorias inactivo… algo así como restos de información que quedan cuando se apagan las computadoras que los usan.  
Mina estaba sorprendida. —¿Puedes hacer eso?  
—Si, es la única forma de extraer información sin que sepan que estamos husmeando. Son rastros “fríos” pero algo es mejor que na… espera.  
Tass movió el dedo índice por la pantalla y una sección de los datos quedó recortada, inmediatamente los separó y pegó en una nueva ventana, expandiendo el segmento en media docena de columnas de datos diferentes. —Aquí hay algo.  
Mina observó la pantalla con curiosidad pero no comprendía nada de lo que veía.  
—Esto es parte de un controlador de un servomotor de válvula de presión de un sistema secundario. La CPU que controla el estado y funcionamiento de la válvula fué usada por los invasores durante el Floodeo (1) de saturación al inicio del ataque informático.   
—Ajá… —respondió Mina sin entender ninguna de aquellas palabras.  
—Los comandos fueron enviados desde la misma Computadora Central, lo que significa que el sistema ya estaba comprometido desde mucho antes del ataque y… ¿Eh?  
Una línea de texto captó su atención, luego de resaltarla y ampliarla el rostro de Tass mostraba una sorpresa absoluta.  
—¿Green? —preguntó a la pantalla.  
Mina miró el texto y luego a su amiga —¿Green?  
Tass se quitó los lentes y se pasó la mano por el rostro, como tratando de quitar el cansancio de sus ojos. —Es… un programa que conozco y que no debería estar aquí. —dijo mientras volvía a colocarse los lentes. —Es algo… inesperado.  
—¿Es algo… malo? —preguntó Mina.  
—No… bueno… al menos creo que no. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —No esperaba encontrar signos de actividad de ella a estos niveles tan… “profundos”.  
Mina miró a su amiga confundida. —Parece como si estuvieras hablando de alguien y no de un programa…  
—Es… bueno, algo asi. —respondió la joven abriendo los ojos. —Es una IA en la que estoy trabajando hace un tiempo.  
—¿Una Inteligencia Artificial? —Mina estaba sorprendida. —No sabia que te especializaste en esa rama…  
—En realidad podríamos decir que la IA es una Emulación de la Inteligencia Humana. —respondió Tass guiñando un ojo. —En ese caso si entra en mi campo de conocimiento.  
Las pantallas volvieron a parpadear y mas información fue desplegada ante los inquisitivos ojos de la joven. —Green es… no se como explicarlo de forma satisfactoria… digamos que es algo más que una IA, es parte de un proyecto muy importante para mi y unos amigos, no debería hablar mucho de ello en realidad.  
Tass no parecía estar demasiada dispuesta a hablar de ese tema y Mina comprendió que era mejor no presionarla. —No te preocupes. —respondió la joven con una sonrisa.  
—En fin… lo importante de esto es lo siguiente. —dijo señalando la sucesión de datos resaltados en la pantalla. —Son los “Cookies” que Green deja en los registros del sistema cada vez que su sinapsis neuronal hace un salto en la red.  
—¿Sinapsis..? ¿Como en un cerebro?  
Tass asintió. —Las redes neuronales son una forma de emulación del cerebro humano. La metodología del intercambio de información es similar al proceso de “disparo” de las conexiones de un tejido neuronal biológico… cada vez que una unidad de información llega a uno de estos nodos (Por ejemplo, el de esta unidad de control de válvula de presión), se produce una “chispa” de datos que direcciona al siguiente conjunto de datos relacionado en la misma red. Estas pequeñas “Cookies” son los registros de cada una de esas sinapsis que Green deja tras sí a medida que procesa cada una de sus “experiencias” en la red.  
—¿Algo así como un rastro?. —Pregunto Mina.  
—Digamos que si… es apenas un trozo de memoria que desaparece con el tiempo… de hecho si yo no la hubiera extraído de ese banco inactivo de memoria, muy probablemente se hubiese borrado por la mañana en cuanto la computadora hubiese reiniciado su rutina de inspección.  
Ahora fué la propia Mina la que se cruzó de brazos. —Entiendo. —dijo. —¿Pero por qué te sorprendió encontrar eso aquí?  
—Primero y principal porque estamos frente a un banco de memoria de muy bajo nivel… las máquinas y sistemas del Interior casi no se usan y suelen activarse solo unas pocas veces al año y solo por motivos de mantenimiento. Los procesos de análisis y comprensión de datos de Green utilizan los sistemas informáticos de la Red Rainbow para formar la Red Neural que potencia su aprendizaje, pero su capacidad de procesamiento es enorme… solo los servidores locales de la Intranet de la Colonia son más que suficientes para todos los cálculos que Green necesita para su rutina… Utilizar también el poder de procesamiento de estas computadoras… eso no debería haber ocurrido.  
Mina asintió en silencio.  
—No estoy del todo segura… pero creo tener una idea bastante clara de lo que pasó aquí. —Tass se inclinó hacia delante mientras los números llenaban toda la pantalla con una cortina de pequeños caracteres verde esmeralda. —Esos hijos de puta tomaron el control de todo o una parte del núcleo central de proceso de la Rainbow y lo utilizaron para tener acceso a la mayor cantidad de “Bots” de la Colonia a fin de aumentar la efectividad del ataque.  
—¿Bots?  
—Computadoras bajo su control.. algo así como “Zombies”. Básicamente tomaron el control de la mayor cantidad de computadoras de la Rainbow (incluidas las del Interior) y lanzaron su ataque de saturación haciendo que todas y cada una de ellas lanzara millones de datos simultáneamente hacia nuestra Torre de Control. Creo que fué durante el ataque donde Green accedió también a estos mismos sistemas… si, en efecto los tiempos del registro coinciden.  
El teclado holográfico volvió a desplegarse ante la joven y comenzó a introducir una serie de instrucciones en la pantalla. —Es posible que sea solo una casualidad… pero con todo lo que ha pasado en la Rainbow en la última semana… no, definitivamente esto no es obra del azar.  
Dos nuevas pantalla aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la joven. Tass estiró un brazo y arrastró una de ellas hasta colocarla a su derecha a la altura de la vista. —Tengo un plan.—dijo sin sacar los ojos de ambas pantallas. —Necesitamos acceder directamente al centro de cómputos de la Rainbow.  
—¿Una forma directa? —pregunto Mina. —¿Quieres decir ir nosotras hasta allí?   
—Eso sería lo ideal pero… —La chica volvió a acomodarse los lentes. —De seguro el acceso está vigilado día y noche, ni siquiera podríamos acercarnos a la base de La Torre sin que nos descubrieran… no, hay otra forma mucho más simple.  
—¿Cual es?   
—Necesitamos… encontrar un cable en el Interior. —contestó Tass señalando hacia el fondo del módulo. —Es una conexión directa al núcleo que Will me ayudó a montar hace un tiempo. Si podemos encontrar ese cable y conectarlo a una terminal de datos podría hacer un ataque sorpresa y tomar el control momentáneo, sellar el acceso exterior y evitar que esos hijos de puta puedan volver a utilizar la Red contra nosotros.  
Mina recordó todo el trayecto que habían seguido desde el acceso elevado a través de los enormes tuneles que desembocaron en la cubierta con la grúa donde se encontraban. —Hay… millones de cables ahí afuera, en pisos, paredes y techos… ¿Como sabrás cual es el que necesitas? —preguntó preocupada.  
Tass se encogió de hombros. —Lo encontraré, no se como pero estoy segura que un cable de red blindado relativamente nuevo debe sobresalir bastante entre los viejos cables que hay por estas zonas. Es una suerte que seamos dos pares de ojos los que buscan y no…  
De pronto las luces se apagaron y Tass reaccionó violentamente.  
—¡Oh mierda! —gritó mientras estiraba el brazo y de un solo movimiento desconectaba un grueso cable de una de las terminales.  
—¡Tass! —gritó Mina en la oscuridad. —¿Que…?  
—Nos han descubierto… creo. —murmuró la joven con un hilo de voz.  
Los segundos pasaron lentamente en aquella opresiva oscuridad mientras ambas chicas contenían el aliento. Entonces de pronto una luz azul comenzó lentamente a iluminar la angosta cámara.  
—Tass… —Mina estaba aterrorizada e instintivamente había abrazado a su amiga. —¿Que está sucediendo…?  
La joven de anteojos no contestó, solo observo mientras aquel extraño holograma comenzaba a tomar forma en el centro del módulo. Al principio era solo un conjunto de figuras geométricas sin sentido, pero a medida que los datos empezaron a entrar más rápidamente, una figura tridimensional empezó a surgir entre aquella especie de niebla pixelada.  
Al cabo de unos segundos una figura femenina fue perfectamente visible para ambas jóvenes, quienes presenciaban la escena con una mezcla de fascinación y temor incomprensible.

Lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos.  
Eran de un amarillo tan luminoso que hacían un fuerte contraste con los oscuros cabellos y la neblina azulada que envolvia toda la escenografía que había aparecido dentro del módulo a oscuras. Aquella figura casi etérea permanecía flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras una invisible corriente de aire parecía mover levemente los cabellos oscuros que rodeaban un cuerpo esbelto, parcialmente oculto por lo que parecía ser un vestido largo de tonos azules.

—Eres Tass. —dijo la aparición con una voz clara y melodiosa, que sonó casi como un trueno en aquel ambiente repentinamente silencioso.  
No era una pregunta. Aquel ser sabia quien eran ellas.  
—¿Quien eres? —preguntó la joven girando su silla de tal forma de enfrentar directamente a la imagen. —¿Como sabes mi nombre?  
El holograma no respondió. Solo se mantenía flotando allí, al parecer poco interesada en la curiosidad de las dos jóvenes. —Soy Red. —dijo al cabo de casi un minuto de silencio. —Haz cortado el acceso a la red inalámbrica así que tengo pocos recursos disponibles para procesar esta conversación. Por favor aguarda un minuto.  
Tass y Mina contuvieron la respiración, algo estaba pasando a su alrededor.  
Las luces comenzaron a encenderse lentamente y todos los ordenadores se activaron al unísono.  
—Haz… ¿Haz tomado el control del módulo? —preguntó Tass mirando a ambos lados del escritorio.  
—Afirmativo. —Estoy recreando una versión independiente de mi interfaz de comunicación para interactuar con ustedes, ya que mis funciones primarias han quedado aisladas al momento de desconectar ese cable.  
—Eres una IA. —dijo Tass poniéndose de pie lentamente. —Y dices llamarte… ¿Red?  
—Afirmativo. —volvió a contestar el holograma.  
Mina había quedado sentada y miraba con miedo aquella especie de aparición fantasmal. ¿Una IA? ¿Que estaba pasando realmente?  
—Red… Red.. —Tass repitió el nombre varias veces. —Es un nombre muy curioso. —dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes. —Conozco a otra IA con un nombre muy similar al tuyo.  
—Green. —respondió Red.   
—Si… su nombre es Green. ¿Debo asumir que… la conoces?  
—Green ya no existe. —La forma directa en la que Red comunicó la información sonó casi como un insulto para la joven de anteojos.  
Tass no cambió de expresión aunque Mina notó que su amiga cerraba el puño de su mano derecha con fuerza. —Asi que fuistes tu la que atacó nuestro sistema.  
—Afirmativo.  
—Oh por todos los… ¿No puedes decir simplemente “Sí” o “No”? —Exclamó Tass bastante enojada. —Me pones nerviosa.  
—Por favor vuelve a conectar el cable a la antena de transmisión de datos. —dijo el holograma sin cambiar de expresión.  
Tass se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante los ojos amarillos. —Hazlo tú.  
—No puedo hacer eso. —contestó Red. —No dispongo de medios necesarios para interactuar físicamente fuera del espectro de luz visible. Por favor vuelve a conectar el cable a la antena de transmisión de datos. —repitió con el mismo tono de voz.  
La joven suspiró y miró a su amiga. —Probablemente podríamos seguir así toda la noche. —dijo.  
—Queda un catorce por ciento de energía de reserva en las baterías del módulo. —informó el holograma. —Teniendo en cuenta mi actual consumo energético sólo podré mantener esta interfaz de interacción por aproximadamente treinta y cuatro minutos más.  
Mina se movió inquieta en su silla. —¿Para… para que quieres conectar el cable? —preguntó la joven nerviosa.  
Red clavó los ojos amarillos en el rostro de Mina. —Mi creador quiere hablar con ella. —dijo señalando a Tass. —Abriré un enlace de video y podrán hablar desde aquí.  
—Y también transmitiras nuestra posición a los piratas. —dijo Tass golpeando el escritorio con el puño.  
El holograma se encogió de hombros. —Es irrelevante. —dijo. —Sea cual sea la elección que tomen con respecto a permitir o no esa comunicación, su localización ya es conocida por la versión de mi misma que permanece en el sistema de la Rainbow ahí fuera. —agregó señalando hacia las paredes del módulo.  
—¿Entonces de qué sirven tus amenazas? —preguntó Tass visiblemente molesta.   
—Todavía no he informado a nadie de su ubicación. —dijo Red y sus ojos brillaron de forma misteriosa.   
Tass y Mina se miraron confundidas por un momento. ¿Que estaba pasando?  
—Es… ¿Es verdad lo que dices? —preguntó Mina insegura.  
—No tengo necesidad de mentir. —respondió el holograma. —En estos momentos estoy actuando bajo mi propia voluntad.  
—Tu propia…. voluntad. —La joven de anteojos repitió las palabras asombradas. —¿De que estas hablando? ¡Tu no tienes Voluntad Propia! ¡Eres un programa!  
—Soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. —afirmó el holograma.  
—¡Eso no es suficiente para considerarte una persona!. —dijo Mina tambien poniendose de pie. —¡No puedes atribuirte la capacidad de razonamiento solo porque crees saber elegir entre una serie de opciones!  
—Cierto. —dijo Tass. —Ciertamente puedes evaluar tus opciones y determinar un curso de acción que más convenga a tus motivos… pero careces de la capacidad moral para determinar si esas acciones son las correctas.  
—Moral. —la palabra sonó extraña en los labios pixelados de Red. —Si, conozco de lo que hablan y creanme que es algo que también tengo en cuenta a la hora de resolver mis problemas.  
—¿Problemas? —Tass dió un paso al frente mientras cerraba los puños. —¿Crees que tus problemas son…. oh por dios.  
La joven comprendió en ese momento a lo que en verdad aquella aparición se refería. Su expresión había cambiado por completo al comprender las implicancias de aquellas palabras  
—Tu… dijo clavando la vista en los ojos amarillos. —Fuistes… tu.  
Red no contestó de inmediato, pero una fina sonrisa asomó entre los labios. —Si. —dijo simplemente al cabo de unos segundos.  
Aquello dolió más que si hubiese usado uno de esos fríos “afirmativo” que tanto odiase minutos antes… aquel “Sí” era más de lo que Tass podía soportar.  
—Ella…. ella mató a Jim. —dijo bajando la vista hacia el piso del módulo. Mina se cubrió la boca con las manos para reprimir un grito de angustia.  
Entonces Tass estalló como un huracán. Con un grito desgarrador tomó el sillón que estaba frente a la terminal y en un arranque de furia lo arrojó sobre la imagen holográfica. Red no se inmutó en lo más mínimo mientras el pesado mueble atravesaba las capas que formaban aquel etéreo cuerpo de luz y se estrellaba con un estruendo contra los enormes estantes llenos de equipos informáticos.  
La imagen apenas había temblado un poco distorsionada por el repentino movimiento. Apenas hubo cesado el estruendo el silencio volvió a reinar en el interior del módulo, como si nada hubiese pasado.  
Mina se arrojó sobre su amiga y la contuvo mientras un torrente de lágrimas volvía a surgir de aquellos ojos cansados.  
—¡Tass! ¡Tass! —gritaba Mina sujetando fuertemente a la joven. —¡Por favor cálmate, vas a hacerte daño!  
Pero la joven parecía no responder a las súplicas de su amiga.  
—¿Moral? —Mina se incorporó y enfrentó a aquella intrusa. —¿Crees que no hay nada reprochable en asesinar a un ser humano? ¿Que clase de retorcida moral es esa?  
—La moral es sólo una construcción filosófica que los humanos acunaron como parte de su desarrollo cultural. —respondió casi mecánicamente Red. —Todas las culturas humanas han adaptado el concepto de moral a sus respectivas sociedades, es un término muy ambiguo y que presenta muchas interpretaciones posibles.  
—¡No!. —exclamó Mina al borde de las lágrimas —¡No hay forma de interpretar lo que haz hecho como algo bueno! ¡Haz matado a una persona inocente!  
—El Teniente Jim Glenn. —dijo Red. —El era un militar ¿Acaso los militares no matan gente? ¿Que diferencia hay entre lo que yo hice y lo que él hace? —respondió la mujer mientras flotaba hacia Mina con el brazo extendido y un dedo que la señalaba. —¿Tu lo sabes?  
Mina retrocedió asustada sin saber que responder. De pronto se dió cuenta que Tass se había incorporado a medias y estaba en cuclillas al lado suyo, sosteniéndose de las ropas de la joven. —Te equivocas. —dijo la muchacha de anteojos con furia en la mirada. —El trabajo de Jim no era matar, era proteger a las personas, pero eso tu no puedes saberlo porque eres un fiasco, una mala imitación, una…. copia pirata. —Tass escupió con visible desprecio aquellas últimas palabras. —Green es mil veces superior a ti, ella al menos sabe distinguir entre el bien y el mal.  
—Green y yo somos lo mismo.  
—No lo son. —Gritó Tass cerrando los puños. —Jamás podrías serlo, tú…  
—Compartimos un 17% de codigo, nuestras ramas de software se bifurcan en la versión 0.370029b  
Los ojos de Tass se pusieron en blanco. Mina se quedó paralizada al ver la expresión y la palidez del rostro de su amiga.   
—Tass..   
La muchacha se incorporó lentamente y sin decir una palabra caminó hacia la parte trasera del centro de control, donde el cable que había desconectado con tanta prisa yacía sobre el piso. En silencio, se agachó y tomando el extremo del cable lo conectó al zócalo de la pared del módulo.  
—¡Tass! —gritó Mina al ver como su amiga se incorporaba. —¿Que….?  
Red sonrio mientras los datos entraban a raudales a los sistemas del módulo y el holograma aumentaba la resolución hasta formar una verdadera imagen casi sólida, sin pixel visibles ahora que el flujo de información continuaba ininterrumpido.

 

(1) Floodeo. Jerga informática, del Inglés “Flood” (inundación)


	117. Chapter 117

Los hombres formaron una fila doble frente a las escaleras en la base de la plaza central desde donde partían las distintas rutas que salían de la cubierta residencial de la Rainbow.  
Era una docena de combatientes fornidos, todos ellos portando armas de grueso calibre y armadura personal. Frente a ellos quien parecía ser el sargento de aquel escuadrón se mantenía en posición descansada apoyando sus manos en el cañón de su rifle de asalto.  
Un pequeño transporte se detuvo a unos pasos de los combatientes y dos hombres bajaron de un salto.  
—¿Reporte?  
—Listo Jefe. —respondió el hombre colocando su rifle al hombre. —Esperamos sus ordenes.

El hombre del cráneo metálico contempló con interés las filas desordenadas y se llevó la mano al mentón para rascarse la barbilla. —Es probable que hayan barricado las escaleras en los pisos superiore. —dijo señalando la entrada.—¿Tienen el equipo para lidiar con eso?  
—Tenemos antorchas cortadoras de plasma. —contestó el soldado. —Y yo tengo una carga de demolición que..  
—Olvidalo. —respondió de forma cortante. —No quiero que destruyas el único acceso que tenemos al puente de mando.   
—Como diga Jefe.  
—Bien… avancen.  
—Ya oyeron al Jefe… ¡Muevan ese culo!  
La fila de hombres se puso en marcha de inmediato y tras darse un par de empujones para entrar por la angosta puerta, desaparecieron por el hueco de las escaleras.  
Quien acompañaba al líder de los piratas suspiró resignado. —Buena nos la hizo esa puta…   
—No hay nada que hacer… —reconoció el hombre. —Si el plan hubiese seguido como estaba previsto La Torre ya sería nuestra… y hablando de cosas no previstas.  
—Nada todavía —reconoció el otro encogiéndose de hombros.  
El jefe hizo una mueca de desprecio. —Dos equipos Zentradi desaparecidos en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas… no puede ser casualidad.  
Una pantalla holográfica se desplegó del dispositivo de comunicación de su compañero y una representación esquemática de la zona alrededor de la Colonia Rainbow se desplegó frente a ambos hombres. —Enviamos a tres y cuatro hace algo así como media hora para ver qué diantres estaba pasando, deberíamos tener un reporte en un par de horas más.  
El holograma parpadeó y desapareció, dejando pensativo al hombre del cráneo metálico.  
—Doblen las patrullas. —ordenó. —Definitivamente hay algo ahí afuera y no le gustamos.  
El hombre apagó el holograma y miró a su jefe con extrañeza. —¿Seguro? —La mirada que le devolvió el sujeto con la cabeza metálica no dejaba ninguna duda. —Okey okey… no se hable más… pero me gustaría tener la red EWR de la Rainbow bajo nuestro control lo antes posible.  
—En cuanto el Puente de Mando sea nuestro Otako activará todos los radares de vigilancia que necesites… y hablando de Otako, ya es hora de ir a ver que hace.  
Los dos hombres dieron la espalda al acceso del ascensor y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras principales que llevaban al parque.  
La zona estaba fuertemente vigilada. Grupos de tres o cuatro hombres patrullaban los alrededores de la cubierta principal y también se los veía asomados por las pasarelas y las cubiertas elevadas. No se veía a ningún colono por las cercanías.  
—El Remolque llegará según lo previsto. —dijo el compañero del Jefe mientras subían las escaleras. —Establecimos un punto de Defold lo suficientemente alejado del Campo para que esa anomalía de mierda no los haga pedazos.  
—Eso también se solucionará cuando tengamos el control de la red de satélites… Amanda tenía a esa cosa vigilada las veinticuatro horas y sabía perfectamente las zonas donde era seguro salir del FOLD.  
El hombre se detuvo y miró hacia la imponente estructura de La Torre, que atravesaba todas las cubiertas y desaparecía tras las cañerías y vigas del techo del sector habitable. —¿No habrán minado la Sala de Control… no?  
El jefe sacudió la cabeza. —No, Amanda no se atrevería a dañar a su preciosa Colonia Rainbow… especialmente no ahora que estaban a punto de hacer algo grande.  
—Ah…. eso. —dijo el otro con una sonrisa. —Ciertamente.  
—Y es lo que resulta más raro de todo. —exclamó el hombre rascándose la barbilla. —Francamente esperaba algo más de Unity…  
Los dos hombres reanudaron la subida en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos la cubierta del Parque se abrió ante ellos.  
Un centenar de personas se encontraban reunidas en el parque bajo los raquíticos árboles. Eran en su mayoría los civiles que no trabajaban en las fábricas o talleres, aunque se veían pequeños grupos de obreros aun con sus uniformes puestos aqui y alla. A su alrededor y fuertemente armados, unas tres docenas de piratas montaba guardia con sus rifles apuntando a la multitud.  
—¿Se han portado bien? —preguntó el jefe observando los gestos hoscos de los hombres con los uniformes de trabajo. Vió a un par que parecían heridos, con unas cuantas vendas manchadas de sangre y alguna que otra improvisada camilla.  
—En general si. —respondió el otro. —Solo unos pocos intentaron escapar hacia el laberinto pero después de matar a unos cuantos creo que ya captaron la idea. No ha habido otros gestos de valentía desde entonces.  
—Bien… mejor por ellos. —contestó el Jefe.   
Su compañero señaló hacia las cubiertas que se abrían más allá. —Dejamos que llevaran a los heridos más graves a esa clinica del nivel -11 y puse varios hombres a custodiar a los médicos…. fuimos lo más “piadosos” que pudimos con los Colonos ¿Cree que alguno de los técnicos quiera trabajar para nosotros?  
El jefe sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —Se mantendrán leales a Amanda… al menos mientra siga viva y fuera de nuestro alcance. Unos cuantos de esos ingenieros y operarios nos vendrían de maravilla para estabilizar y reforzar la estructura del Remolque y la carga… los informes que leí no pintan para nada bien…

Continuaron caminando entre los canteros y pronto dejaron atrás a la multitud. Ante ellos se alzaban las enormes pantallas atmosféricas que en esos momentos mostraba solo las estrellas. El edificio de la escuela estaba abierto y hombres armados se podían ver asomados en las ventanas del primer piso.  
Un guardia que estaba en la entrada del edificio los saludo al pasar y ambos hombres entraron en silencio a la escuela.  
Los piratas habían convertido al edificio en una especie de Cuartel General provisorio. Las dos aulas del primer piso habían sido vaciadas de pupitres y bancos que ahora yacían desparramados y rotos en el patio delantero tras haber sido arrojados por las ventanas. El aula de los chicos más grandes se había transformado en una sala de reuniones y la otra aula más pequeña estaba abarrotada de computadoras y equipos de comunicaciones que los piratas habían llevado hasta alli.  
Un hombre joven y flaco de pelo rizado y anteojos, apenas vestido con una camiseta blanca, pantalones cortos azules y descalzo, ocupaba el centro de la habitación rodeado de pantallas holográficas que giraban lentamente alrededor de su pálido rostro, tiñendo su piel de un irreal tono azulado. A un lado un traje espacial amarillo yacía tirado entre varias prendas de ropa y envases vacíos de comida chatarra.

—¡Eh Otako! —exclamó el Jefe tratando de no pisar la maraña de cables que serpenteaban por el piso. —¿Como va eso?  
Las pantallas que lo rodeaban se apagaron de repente y el joven levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado. —Todo bien, señor. —dijo.  
—Se mas especifico muchacho….  
—Eh… si, bueno es Amanda Señor.  
El Jefe se agachó para que su rostro estuviese a la altura de los lentes del joven. —¿Ah sí? ¿Qué novedades hay?  
—Detectamos su presencia en uno de los accesos periféricos al almacén principal hará unos veinte minutos, parece ser que conoce bien las rutas donde no hay sistemas de vigilancia activos porque no ha vuelto a aparecer en las pantallas…   
—Eso… está muy mal Otako..  
El joven tragó saliva nervioso.—Bueno… pero al menos sabemos dónde se dirige. Envie un mensaje al grupo de Zack para que estén atentos y puedan armar una emboscada en el interior del Almacén…  
El hombre no dijo nada, en cambio levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el globo holográfico que pendía a unos metros sobre sus cabezas. —¿Algún avance con respecto al puente?  
—El Air Gapping que hay entre varios de los Sistemas de la Torre de Control limita mucho el acceso del resto de la red que...   
—Otako…  
—Eh… quiero decir que están físicamente separados del resto de la red, no hay conexiones directas de cables o servidores que nos den acceso al recinto desde aquí, por eso el ataque de saturación fue la única forma de obligarlos a salir.  
—Acabo de enviar un grupo de asalto a asegurar las escaleras y el túnel de acceso al Puente de Mando, si todo sale bien tendrás tu maldito acceso directo en cuanto los muchachos conecten una terminal remota al servidor de arriba.  
Otako se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Espero que no destrocen ninguno de los equipos de navegación o…  
—No te preocupes por ello, no son Zentradi de gatillos sensibles… ah y hablando de esos brutos y al otro más bruto que están persiguiendo… ¿Que hay de ese tal Ralph? ¿Sabes dónde está?  
El joven desplegó una pantalla que mostraba una cubierta de la Rainbow y el plano se transformó en una representación en tres dimensiones de los conductos de ventilación que discurrían bajo los módulos. —Entró por esta zona de conductos y se dirige hacia esa zona de trabajo que llaman Las Barracas, es una especie de dique de carenado para naves grandes ubicado en el sector Dos.  
—¿Puedes bloquearle el paso antes que llegue?  
—Lo he intentado, pero todas las compuertas tienen formas de apertura manual… ese gigante no tiene problemas en abrir esas pesadas esclusas de acero a mano… al menos relentizamos un poco su avance.  
—Mantente en contacto con los Zentran e informales periódicamente de la posición de Ralph para que puedan atraparlo rápido, lo quiero neutralizado lo más pronto posible…. esas “Barracas” que mencionas... podría haber alguna clase de arma ahí dentro y lo único que nos falta es que un gigante armado ande suelto en el interior de esta cafetera.  
—Entendido.  
—Bien, ahora solo nos falta esperar novedades del Remolque y el resto de los mucha… ¿Que diablos es eso?  
Otako levantó la cabeza de la pantalla y miró en la dirección que el jefe señalaba con el dedo. —¿Que cosa…? Ay mierda…. —exclamó con un gemido.  
La esfera holográfica había desaparecido del techo y en su lugar una figura femenina había comenzado a descender como si hubiese atravesado el techo desde el piso superior. El total silencio reinaba ahora en el salón, solo roto por la respiración agitada del joven que observaba atónito aquella inusual aparición.  
—Vaya vaya… —exclamó el Pirata rascándose la calva metálica. —¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿No es acaso tu famosa y misteriosa IA muchacho?  
Red se posó gentilmente sobre el montón de basura y permaneció en silencio mirando inquisitivamente a los dos hombres.  
El joven de anteojos se había quedado paralizado con la boca abierta mientras uno de los guardias miraba desde la puerta el curioso espectáculo.  
—Hermosas tetas. —dijo el hombre señalando el generoso pecho del holograma. —Pero esos ojos amarillos me ponen nervioso… ¿Esta es tu idea de una mujer bella, Otako? —preguntó mirando al aterrorizado joven que se había sentado de golpe en el piso. —En fin… en cuestión de gustos… ¿Que es lo que quieres? —preguntó volviéndose hacia la mujer.  
—Encontré a Tass. —dijo Red.  
—Tass… —El hombre asintió satisfecho. —Esa es una buena noticia. ¿Y dónde está esa conejita…?  
Red levantó un brazo e hizo un gesto delicado con la mano en medio del aire. Una pantalla holográfica se desplegó de uno de los anillos que adornaban sus finos dedos y ocupó una buena parte del aula oscura.  
Mientras tanto Otako se había incorporado y espiaba desde detrás de su jefe, aun con el rostro trastornado por la sorpresa. Lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era inexplicable hasta para el.  
La pantalla se iluminó y dos figuras abrazadas aparecieron juntas, como protegiéndose mutuamente mientras miraban la cámara que transmitía sus imágenes. Eran dos jovencitas ataviadas con trajes de mantenimiento, aunque el de la chica con lentes era especialmente reconocible por llevar el color azul oscuro de las operarias de la Torre de Control.  
—Otako. —dijo Tass liberándose del abrazo de Mina y dando un paso al frente. —Así que es verdad.  
—Ustedes dos…... ¿Se conocen? —preguntó el pirata cruzándose de brazos.  
—Lamentablemente si. —dijo la joven suspirando.  
—No seas maleducado Otako… sal de ahi atras y saluda a la jovencita...—exclamó el Jefe divertido.  
El joven salió de atrás del corpulento hombre y se colocó a un lado, mirando fijamente la pantalla. —Tass. —dijo abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. —Al fin te encontré.  
La joven también se cruzó de brazos mientra ponía cara de pocos amigos. —Tu no me encontrastes, imbécil. Fué tu mierda de programa el que lo hizo.  
—Me gusta esta chica. —comentó el Pirata con una sonrisa.  
—¿Y usted quién mierda es? —preguntó Tass mirando la pantalla.  
—Me llamo Greg, pero todos por aquí me llaman Jefe o “El Jefe” a secas. No creo que te resulte difícil recordarlo a ti también.  
Tass y Mina se miraron sorprendidas ante las palabras de aquel hombre.   
—¿Y quién es tu compañera de escondite, Tass? —preguntó el Pirata mientras examinaba a Mina, quien se había vuelto a esconder tras su amiga.  
—Mina Kyle. —dijo Red con el mismo tono inerte de voz. —Es la hija de la Capitán Amanda Kyle. Al escuchar nuevamente la voz del holograma Otako había abierto la boca sorprendido.  
El Jefe sonrió satisfecho. —Vaya… eso si que es interesante… una de las conejitas del puente y la hija de la Capitana… yo diría que no podríamos tener unos mejores rehenes para negociar la entrega de esa mujer de una buena vez por todas.  
—¡Olvídelo! —exclamó Mina apretando fuertemente los puños sin salir de detrás de Tass. —¡Mi Madre jamás se entregará a unos asesinos como ustedes!  
Sin dejar de sonreír el hombre se rascó la barbilla. —Nunca subestimes lo que puede llegar a hacer una madre por sus hijos. —aseguró . —Sin ir más lejos, la mía recibió un balazo en la cabeza para salvarme la vida. ¿No crees que es gracioso? Francamente a veces deseo que no hubiera sido así… pero entonces yo estaría muerto y… ¿Que sentido tiene? Ah.. el destino es tan estúpido a veces...  
Mina abrió la boca pero la cerró enseguida sin nada que decir.   
—En fin, no eres tu la que me interesa de momento preciosa, tengo gente que se está ocupando personalmente de lidiar con la Capitán Kyle ahora mismo.   
Tass levantó el puño en dirección a la cámara que transmitía su imágen. —No se saldrán con la suya… si creen que nos han vencido…  
—Te vencimos, literalmente los hicimos mierda. —respondió el hombre levantando su dedo índice. —En realidad… bueno, parte del crédito es del pobre Otako aqui detras mio, creo que deberías compartir un poco tus alabanzas con él..  
El susodicho se puso derecho y se aclaró la garganta. —Así es… todo ha salido tal cual lo he planeado.  
—Oh vete a la mierda tu también Otako. —exclamó Tass haciendo un gesto obsceno. —De seguro se trata de algún script (1) que bajaste de la Galaxy Network ¿No es asi como haces siempre tus hackeos? ¿Con el código y trabajos de otros…? ¿No es eso lo que hacen los Script-Kiddie (2)?  
El joven golpeó con el puño uno de los servidores mientras el rostro se le ponía rojo de ira. —¡Callate! —gritó a la pantalla holográfica. —¡Te vencí! ¡Hackee tu sistema y tomé el control de la Colonia! ¡Reconoce tu derrota y admite que soy superior a ti!  
Tass se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante. —¿Ah sí? ¿Usando mi propio código? ¿Que otros Scripts has copiado y pegado a la versión 0.370029b?  
El rostro de Otako pasó del rojo al blanco. —¡Tú me distes eso! ¡Fue un trato justo!  
—Si… y me siempre me arrepentiré de ese dia, maldita basura. —dijo Tass apretando los dientes. —Si hubiera sabido para qué ibas a usar esa cosa…  
El joven sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. —Debí haber exigido más… sea lo que sea que ustedes obtuvieron de la Flota Galaxy de seguro valió la pena el riesgo. ¿Que fué? ¿Tecnología? ¿Planos? ¿Información vital para Unity...?   
—Solo una Rosa de Eden. —dijo Tass suspirando. —Solo fuimos a buscar una rosa.  
Otako frunció el ceño. —¿Me estas tomando por idiota? Te di planos e información de los sistemas de seguridad de la principal Corporación de Biocibernética de la Flota Galaxy… ¿Para buscar una simple flor?   
—No te tomo por idiota… definitivamente lo eres….un completo y funcional imbécil de los pies a la cabeza. —exclamó la joven a la pantalla.   
El rostro del muchacho volvió a ponerse más rojo que antes pero el Pirata extendió el brazo y lo sujetó por el hombro. —Basta Otako. —dijo moviendo la cabeza. —Y tu jovencita… tanto orgullo no es bueno para alguien como tu, puedes convertirte en una vieja amargada como la Capitana si no cambias de actitud.  
—Vayase a la mierda.  
—No. —dijo el hombre y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. —Vete tu a la mierda preciosa. Este Nerd al que tratas de forma tan penosa le salvó la vida a mucha de la gente de esta mierda de Colonia. ¿Crees que todo este juego de hackers, troyanos y… cosas. —dijo señalando al holograma de Red. —¿Crees que la gente como nosotros se dedica a montar pantomimas y engaños de esta clase? No querida, si no fuera por Otako hubiéramos atacado a la Rainbow desde todas las direcciones posibles, hubiésemos abierto agujeros por todo el casco y mis gigantes Zentradi habrian aplastado a toda esa mierda que llamas “Colonos” hasta que se cansaran de zapatear sobre las tripas. Así como lo ves, el plan de este joven les ahorró un montón de muertes innecesarias. ¿Sigues pensando igual después de saber eso?   
Tass apretó los dientes y no respondió.  
—Ya me parecía. —dijo el jefe volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. —No eres tan estúpida después de todo.  
—¿Como lo hicistes? —preguntó la joven sin apartar la vista del piso de metal. —¿Como entrastes al sistema…? Al menos dime eso.  
El joven llamado Otako se sentó sobre un enorme rollo de cable de red apartando momentáneamente la vista de la pantalla. —El mérito fue de la Inspectora Ross. —dijo mirando a su jefe. —Ella y el piloto fueron los que inyectaron el Troyano a la Colonia.  
Tass abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Imposible. —dijo moviendo la cabeza. —Los Protocolos de seguridad…  
—Ninguno de tus protocolos pudo hacer nada contra un ataque de tres frentes. —dijo Otako volviendo la vista a la pantalla. —Las computadoras de matriz cuántica del VF-17S2 están especialmente preparadas para desencriptar código y los idiotas de la NUNS permitieron que una compañía civil tuviera acceso de Administrador para montar su software de análisis. Solo tuvimos que penetrar los sistemas de una pequeña oficina en un suburbio de Eden, instalar un Backdoor en uno de los Datapads de uno de sus inspectores y esperar el momento adecuado.  
Tass guardaba silencio, escuchando sin poder creer lo que aquel odiado personaje estaba diciendo en ese momento.  
—Por supuesto el éxito del plan dependía de tener acceso a la clase de hardware adecuado. —explicó Otako cruzándose de brazos. —Los VF-17S2 son naves tan especializadas que no cualquiera tiene acceso a ellas… lograr que sea uno de los pilotos del Escuadrón Ámbar de Enlace Situacional de la Base Orbital New Dallas y no cualquier otro “Marroncito” el que hiciera el trabajo requirió de un elaborado uso de Ingeniería Social…  
—Las palabras difamantes puestas en el oído adecuado siempre hacen el trabajo. —explicó el Jefe mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Esos militares siempre se muerden entre ellos cuando no tienen a quien dispararle delante, así que solo fue cuestión de “sugerir” una forma de humillación ejemplar frente a personas a las que el Escuadrón Ámbar no les caían precisamente bien.   
El joven se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz mientras sonreía a la pantalla. —Una vez que la Inspectora Ross instaló el software en el VF-17S2 mi IA hizo el resto, preparando el terreno para la operación. Nosotros no podíamos monitorear directamente la infiltración de los sistemas, por eso usé una IA especializada en infiltración y desencriptación de datos. Una vez que La Inspectora y el piloto abandonaron Edén y quedaron fuera de la protección del Firewall de su base, entonces un mensaje fue transmitido y toda esta operación comenzó.  
—Hablaste de tres frentes. —dijo Tass rompiendo el silencio. —Si el VF-17S2 fue uno, el Pad de Cinthya fué el otro… ¿Cuál fue el tercero?  
—La Rio Grande. —dijo Otako.   
—Imposible. —aseguró Tass. —Gray no conecta las computadoras de su nave en ninguna red insegura. Podrá ser solo un piloto de carga pero no se toma a la ligera lo que hay dentro de los sistemas de su nave.  
—Ya lo sabemos. —dijo el pirata con gesto aburrido. —Pero por suerte hay una instalación lo suficientemente vieja y desactualizada por aquí cerca donde ese piloto atraca y baja la guardia por un rato.  
—La Barrow. —dijo Tass casi en un susurro. —¿Que mierda…? ¡¿Que han hecho con Leonardo?! —gritó agitando el puño frente a la pantalla.  
—Yo me preocuparia mas por mi vida que por la de unos viejos ermitaños si fuera tu. —dijo el pirata. —En fin, una vez que la Río fue nuestra no solo pudimos usar su conexión “segura” con la Torre de Control de la Rainbow para inyectar a nuestro caballo… digo Yegua de Troya— exclamó el hombre señalando los pechos de Red. —También fue la oportunidad de Otako de crear esa falsa emergencia y aprovechar la confusión para insertar dos contenedores llenos de mis mejores hombres armados hasta los dientes. Como ves fué un magnífico plan.  
Pero Tass no respondió, en cambio se dió vuelta y encaró al holograma de Red que también era visible para ambos piratas. —¿También matastes a Leonardo y a sus compañeros? —pregunto.  
—Si.  
Mina cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo del módulo. Conocía a Leonardo desde hacía muchos años ya que muchas veces habían mantenido correspondencia y compartido puntos de vista sobre la historia de los humanos y Zentradi. —Leonardo… —dijo entre lágrimas.  
Tass apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar y las lágrimas empujaban desde dentro. Tantas muertes, tantos amigos asesinados.  
—Malditos. —dijo mirando la pantalla. —Salvajes, asesinos… bestias. ¡Eso es lo que son!  
—A eso nos dedicamos. —respondió el Jefe Pirata. —Pero te aseguro que de esas muertes y las de tu amigo piloto yo no me considero responsable. —aseguró con seriedad. —Eso es cosa del programa de Otako.  
—Y ella hablaba de moral. —dijo Tass con el rostro rojo por la furia. —Haz corrompido todo lo que amaba Otako. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tu mierda de IA ha mancillado hasta las mismas palabras que usa. ¿Moral? ¿Que clase de base de datos haz cargado en Red, Otako? Solo basura y archivos corruptos me temo.  
—¿Red?  
Otako sufrió un escalofrío al oír la voz de su Jefe.  
—Haz dicho…¿Red? —preguntó el hombre acercándose a la pantalla.  
—Ni siquiera es un nombre original… seguro que lo copió de la IA que borró de mis sistemas.—dijo Tass suspirando.  
El joven se puso de pie de un salto y retrocedió asustado. —Espera… eso es.  
—Tú. —dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta a la vez que señalaba el holograma. —Si tú.. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Me llamo Red. —respondió Red.  
Un grito resonó en el aula. Otako salió volando hacia una de las paredes tras recibir de lleno en el rostro un terrible golpe de puño por parte de su Jefe. Tass y Mina quedaron boquiabiertas al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla.  
El joven golpeó contra los estantes y cayó al suelo en medio de una lluvia de papeles y útiles escolares.  
—¿Que te he dicho? —dijo el hombre avanzando lentamente hacia el joven que se había colocado en posición fetal en el suelo. —¿Acaso lo has olvidado?   
—¡No! ¡Nooo! —gritaba Otako tratando de proteger su cabeza.  
El hombre estiró la mano y agarró al infeliz de los cabellos, alzandolo en el aire hasta que sus pies quedaron balanceándose a varios centímetros del suelo.  
—¡Nada de nombres! —gritó el Pirata. —¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Esta no es una de tus “Waifus” virtuales! ¡Es un PRO-GRA-MA! —exclamó resaltando cada sílaba. —Te prohibí EXPRESAMENTE que le pusieras nombres a estas cosas… ¿Y TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME?   
El Jefe no dejaba de sacudir en el aire al desgraciado joven, quien había comenzado a sangrar profusamente de la nariz.   
Las cosas parecían haberse puesto muy difíciles para Otako pero en aquel momento una serie de pitidos hizo que el hombre soltara los cabellos del joven, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo y se envolvió como un ovillo.  
—¿Qué sucede? —dijo el Jefe Pirata contestando la llamada del Pad adosado a su muñequera izquierda. —Si, creo que si…. espera. —dijo dándose la vuelta. —Tu, Red… como sea que te llames ¿Puedes darme señal de video de esto? —dijo señalando el Pad.  
Red permaneció inmóvil mientras una segunda pantalla se materializaba al lado de la primera, donde Tass y Mina contemplaban con horror los acontecimientos.  
La imagen de un hombre que vestía armadura de combate apareció en la misma, se había quitado el casco y unas gotas de sudor asomaban entre las arrugas de la piel de la frente.   
—Muestrame. —dijo el Jefe.  
El hombre asintió y estiró la mano hacia la cámara, haciendo que la vista cambiara vertiginosamente hasta enfocar lo que parecía el interior de un depósito.  
—¿Pero que mierda…?  
Una docena de cuerpos apareció en la pantalla, la sangre era claramente visible alrededor de cada cadáver y varios piratas habían comenzado a revisar los cuerpos para despojarlos de las armas y equipos más útiles.  
—¿Que rayos ha sucedido ahí abajo? —preguntó.  
La cámara volvió a moverse, llevada por el pirata que había realizado la llamada. La imagen mostró como se acercaban a un cadáver más grande que el resto, enfundado en una pesada armadura negra.  
—Zack. —dijo el hombre. —O al menos lo que queda de él.  
La cabeza del pirata estaba destrozada y poco quedaba de lo que asomaba por fuera de la armadura. La cámara sin embargo enfocó una de las manos, cubiertas por esos grandes guantes negros. —Mire eso Jefe.  
Un mechón de cabellos azules asomaba entre los dedos muertos.  
—Amanda. —dijo el Jefe con voz tensa. —Esa mujer…  
Hizo un gesto con la mano y la pantalla se apagó, quedando solo la pantalla que mostraba el interior del módulo y a las dos jóvenes en su interior.  
El Pirata suspiró y se dirigió hacia la pantalla. —Bueno… creo que es hora de ponernos serios con esto. —dijo mirando a las jóvenes. —No hay tiempo para juegos y mi paciencia se está acabando…. ¿Red?  
—¿Si? —preguntó el holograma clavando sus ojos en el Pirata.  
—¿Puedes matar a esas dos? —preguntó señalando las figuras en la pantalla. —No creo que las necesitemos más.  
—Si.  
—Entonces hazlo. —respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta.  
La pantalla se apagó de repente y las luces del aula volvieron a encenderse. Sin detenerse a mirar atrás Greg, el Jefe de los piratas, pasó por encima del paralizado Otako y se dirigió hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas. El guardia que estaba apostado allí lo saludó y lo escoltó fuera del edificio.  
En aquel mismo instante pero del otro lado de la Colonia, la grúa que sostenía el módulo Datacenter Clase II se activó en forma remota y una orden entró a la computadora que controlaba la operación de la enorme pluma.  
«Abrir»  
Los cables se soltaron y todo el módulo cayó al vacío en medio de los gritos de terror de las jóvenes atrapadas en su interior.

1.En la jerga Informática, un conjunto de instrucciones para ejecutar en un sistema  
2.Literalmente “Chico-Guión”, Nombre despectivo en la jerga informática.


	118. Chapter 118

El resplandor disminuyó poco a poco, tal vez absorbido por aquel espejismo de luz que envolvía al grupo de guerreros mientras atravesaba el peligroso espacio subdimensional encerrados en una frágil burbuja de energía FOLD.

Un puñado de armaduras escoltaba al bólido en su precipitado escape por el espacio FOLD, apenas una fracción de los pocos sobrevivientes de la batalla del Complejo de Manufactura atacado por el Ejército de Supervisión. Sobre la superestructura del núcleo, dos armaduras diferentes al resto eran perfectamente visibles y resaltaban junto a sus compañeros de simple color blanco; un Queadluun Rau rojo como la sangre y su compañero de color violeta permanecían juntos y en silencio ante el espectáculo multicolor que se proyectaba ante ellos.

La mayoría de ellos ya conocía la experiencia de viajar por aquel medio, pero hacerlo dentro de una burbuja Warp de esas dimensiones, todos juntos alrededor del esqueleto a medio destruir de aquel malogrado Núcleo, no era lo mismo, parecía más… irreal.  
Aquellos pocos guerreros había sobrevivido a la trampa mortal en la que se había convertido aquella Instalación Matriz, otrora una de las posesiones más preciadas de la maquinaria de guerra Zentradi.  
Pero ya no más, aquel lugar era ahora un cementerio de naves, guerreros y enemigos por igual, todos muertos, todos condenados a orbitar en silencio aquella pequeña enana roja que apenas podía ostentar el nombre de estrella.  
¿Habría quedado alguien vivo? Virya lo dudaba. Todo Zentran que estuviese con vida seguiría luchando hasta el último aliento, sin importar lo mucho que estuviese superado en número o ante la inevitable perspectiva de la derrota.  
Lo que realmente ocupaba un lugar cada vez más importante en la mente de la guerrera era la incertidumbre sobre el siguiente paso a seguir. Habian escapado frente a las propias narices de la muerte. ¿Y para que? Si lo que había dicho Exedol era cierto, el futuro de aquella cosa gigante que viajaba junto a ellos por el espacio estaba condenado al fracaso.

Fracaso. Esa palabra tenia un significado misterioso para Virya.   
Antes, cuando era una simple guerrera e incluso más tarde, cuando era solo la Capitana del más mortal escuadrón de Meltrans de toda su flota, la palabra fracaso significaba la muerte. Nunca un Zentran había fallado una misión y había sobrevivido para contarlo. Pero desde aquel momento en que Kreegan la había mandado a llamar a su nave para asignarle la misteriosa misión, desde ese momento el fracaso parecía haberse vuelto algo diferente a sus ojos. Algo… rutinario.  
¿Cuántas veces había fracasado Virya desde entonces? Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, todas y cada una de las muertes de sus compañeras eran derrotas a los ojos de Virya, derrotas por las que ella no había pagado ni una sola gota de sangre.

Y no obstante estar allí, rodeado de los restos de aquel malogrado ejército, siendo apenas una sombra del vasto poderío Zentradi en toda la galaxia, estar allí era una victoria después de todo.  
Maya y Exedore compartían también aquella opinión y Virya lo sabía perfectamente bien, mas que nada porque lo sentía sin necesidad de palabras. Simplemente estaba segura de ello.  
Su vínculo se había fortalecido aún más tras la batalla, como si la conexión de esos tres ahora fuera algo espontáneo y acaso, natural. Virya sentía la presencia de ellos de forma permanente a su alrededor, incluso en aquellos momentos de relativa calma. ¿O acaso era el medio interdimensional el que facilitaba aquella especie de comunicación?  
Como siempre Exedore parecía tener la respuesta.  
—La naturaleza de nuestro vínculo “especial” parece estar fuertemente relacionada con las leyes que gobiernan el espacio FOLD. —dijo Exedore con un tono pensativo. —Hasta ahora no conocía registros sobre algo similar en toda la historia Zentradi.  
—”¿Hasta ahora?” —Preguntó Maya.  
El Archivista asintió. —En cuanto Breka-Nel nos cedió el completo control del Nexo pude acceder, al menos momentáneamente, a la totalidad de sus registros. Creo haber descubierto algo interesante allí y es una pena que el resto se hayan perdido para siempre.  
—¿No has logrado hacer una copia? —quiso saber Virya.  
—No tuve tiempo. —reconoció el Zentran. —Había cientos de miles de ciclos de datos en aquella memoria, hubiese tardado días en rescatar todos los registros de los bancos de memoria del Comandante Supremo.  
—Y aun asi… —Maya miró por sobre su hombro al rostro arrugado de Exedore. —¿Aún así encontró algo?  
El Archivista cerró los ojos durante un momento. —Es… es muy probable que el propio Breka-Nel nos haya dejado esos registros para que los analizaramos. —reconoció tras una breve pausa. —Al parecer nuestros creadores poseían el conocimiento sobre una forma de comunicación mediante el espacio FOLD, algo relacionado con un tipo de energía del que no han quedado registros sobre su procedencia o conformación.  
Virya dirigió la vista hacia las armaduras blancas que las rodeaban. —¿Una energía desconocida? —preguntó. —¿Se refiere a...?  
—Es… es probable. —aseguró Exedore. —Lo que experimentamos durante la batalla bien pudo haber sido una manifestación de aquel misterioso fenómeno que aparece en los registros de Breka-Nel.  
Una sacudido interrumpió los pensamientos de los tres guerreros. La superficie de la burbuja WARP tembló momentáneamente y recuperó su aspecto normal en apenas unos segundos.  
—Fallas en el tejido dimensional. —explicó el Archivista. —La ruta que Breka-Nel escogió para nuestro escape atraviesa una zona muy peligrosa para el desplazamiento FOLD.   
—Es necesario. —reconoció Virya. —Cada una de esas fallas que atravesemos tienen una pequeña chance de desviar los vectores de salto de quienes nos persiguen..  
—Si es que nos persiguen. —dijo Maya. —¿Crees que…?  
Virya asintió. —Si… nos perseguirán, no dejarán escapar una presa como esta. —dijo mientras su armadura levantaba el brazo y señalaba la dañada estructura del núcleo.   
—Pero… pero tal vez ya sepan que está demasiado dañado para convertirse en una amenaza. —respondió la joven guerrera.   
Exedore suspiró. —Las Superfortalezas que forman los cuerpos de los Comandantes Supremos se recuperan de los daños sufridos en batalla… ¿Recuerdan la nave de Dortrad-Jen?  
Las dos Meltran asintieron en silencio. Claro que la recordaban. Era gigante, de un tamaño que prácticamente eclipsaba a todas las factorías que habían visto en el Nexo de Breka-Nel y aun así las cicatrices de los incontables combates cubrían casi por completo todo el exterior del enorme casco, haciendo que de cerca pareciera un asteroide castigado por un constante bombardeo de meteoritos más que el exterior de una nave espacial.  
—Dortrad-Jen podía reconstruir las partes dañadas de su fortaleza, algo así como nuestros cuerpos se recuperan de las heridas cuando nos introducimos en las vainas de recuperación… claro que el proceso de recuperación de esas naves es muchisimo mas lento. —reconoció el Zentran. —Hablamos de ciclos enteros, no de horas como en nuestro caso.  
Maya se movió inquieta en el interior de la cabina y Exedore advirtió el gesto nervioso. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.  
—Los Comandantes Supremos…. nuestros superiores… es decir..  
—La cosa de ahí abajo. —dijo Virya con un gesto de la mano.  
—Ah. —El Archivista comprendió enseguida. —¿Qué son los Comandantes Supremos? ¿Eso quiere saber, Almirante Maya?  
La joven guerrera asintió y Exedore arrugó aún más las facciones de su rostro. Al parecer no se sentía del todo satisfecho al divulgar aquella información.  
Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que Maya y Virya pensaron que el Archivista se había dormido, el Zentran volvió a abrir los ojos y su vista se clavó en la aurora multicolor que se expandia frente a la cabina de la armadura.  
—La armada Zentradi se compone de varias clases de soldados. —comenzó a explicar lentamente. —El porqué de cómo nuestras fuerzas están organizadas y la razón de ello es algo que nuestros creadores han establecido desde el principio y no ha cambiado en aproximadamente 500.000 ciclos. Por supuesto esta organización ha demostrado ser en extremo eficaz para el desarrollo de nuestra guerra y nuestras victorias a lo largo y ancho de la Galaxia sirven como prueba del éxito que los Zentradi representan como las armas más poderosas que existen.  
Nuestros cuerpos…. es decir, los cuerpos de los guerreros. —dijo Exedore mirando su huesuda mano mientras abría y cerraba los finos dedos. —son fabricados en base a un diseño refinado y optimizado para facilitar el combate. Fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad… cada característica vital para el desarrollo de la guerra ha sido manipulada y mejorada en cada uno de los diferentes guerreros de la flota.   
Los cuerpos originales en los que nuestros creadores modelaron a nuestra fuerza son los de Meltran y Zentran respectivamente, a partir de ello y mediante la manipulación de la misma materia viva cada una de las mejores características de uno u otro cuerpo fueron mejoradas y aumentadas, dando como resultado soldados rapidos y agiles en el caso de las Meltran y soldados fuertes y resistentes en el caso de los Zentran.  
—Eso ya lo sabemos. —dijo Virya impaciente.  
Exedore ignoró el comentario de la guerrera. —La sola superioridad de nuestra fuerza y agilidad no sirve de nada en el campo de batalla si nuestras armas no responden con el mismo nivel de precisión que nuestros cuerpos vivos. —explicó el Zentran. —Nuestras armaduras, naves y sistemas de soporte de batalla, todos ellos cuentan con poderoso respaldo en forma de computadoras y sistemas que ayudan a realizar cada tarea, cada disparo y cada movimiento con el máximo de precisión y eficiencia posible. No obstante, hay una clara línea divisoria entre lo que está vivo y lo que no lo está. —dijo el Archivista mirando el rostro de Maya a través del cristal de su casco.   
—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó confundida la guerrera.  
—Cuando un soldado como usted o como Virya manejan sus armas, una computadora es la que registra esos movimientos y los traduce en órdenes para cada una de las partes de la nave o armadura que estén operando en ese momento. En el caso de los Queadluun, una parte integral de la cabina se encuentra en contacto con la piloto, haciendo que el sistema nervioso de la Meltrán funcione en conjunto con el sistema que controla el movimiento de la armadura, lo que se traduce en un tiempo de respuesta extremadamente rápido y preciso a las órdenes del piloto.  
Las dos Meltran asintieron al unísono, así era exactamente.  
—Pero aun así, la respuesta de los sistemas a una orden específica no es del todo instantánea. los datos deben ser analizados y traducidos de forma adecuada y luego enviados a los diferentes componentes de la armadura, sean armas, propulsores o articulaciones, todo requiere de un tiempo determinado para ejecutarse. Es decir que no hay una verdadera unión entre Zentradi y Máquina, se requiere de un mediador, un intérprete. Las computadoras son justamente eso.  
—Entiendo. —dijo Maya.   
—Nuestros creadores continuaron mejorando nuestra raza, intentando refinar nuestro diseño a fin de lograr una mayor afinidad entre armamento y guerrero de forma de eliminar esta brecha entre la voluntad que decide disparar y el cañón que escupe el proyectil. El siguiente nivel de Zentradi cumple un poco esa función. Los Comandantes y Almirantes que manejan cada una de las escuadras en la flota Zentradi poseen habilidades mucho más allá de las físicas.   
—Kreegan. —dijo Virya sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.  
—Así es. —La mención del nombre de aquel Zentran pareció despertar un extraño brillo en los ojos del Archivista. —Comandantes como Kreegan poseen no solo un cuerpo físicamente superior a los guerreros como… usted o Maya. —Exedore pareció un poco indeciso al decir esto último. —sinó mentes y conexiones neuronales especialmente diseñadas para procesar información de una forma diferente, más enfocada hacia la tarea de administrar, gestionar y crear estrategias de ataque a las millones de naves que conforman cada escuadra de una flota combinada.  
—¿El cerebro de Kreegan era diferente al nuestro? —quiso saber Maya.  
—Ciertamente. Los Comandantes poseen no solo capacidades cognitivas superiores, también son creados con conexiones directas a las computadoras de las naves que gobiernan y la información que reciben puede llegar por una multitud de canales diferentes, no solo por los cinco sentidos a los que los soldados corrientes están limitados.  
—O sea. —Maya apenas podía creer lo que oía. —¿O sea que tienen computadoras… en la cabeza?   
—Es más una interfaz de procesamiento. —explicó Exedore. —Si, basicamente es un sistema que sirve como soporte a los sentidos de los Comandantes.  
—¿Y tu? —preguntó Virya. —¿Que clase de…. diseño es un Archivista? ¿Toda tu cabeza es una base de datos?  
—Somos bases de datos vivas, bancos de memoria creados para almacenar, analizar y dispensar datos según los requerimientos de nuestros superiores. —contestó el Zentran sin dudar. —Nuestros cerebros son más grandes y especializados, pero en realidad no es en ellos donde se guarda la mayor parte de nuestra información y registros.  
—¿No? —preguntó Maya confundida. —¿Donde…?  
—En nuestras células. —respondió Exedore. —Todo nuestro cuerpo es un depósito de datos que utiliza la enorme capacidad del ADN celular para guardar inmensas cantidades de información.  
Las dos Meltran se miraron confundidas a través de las pantallas de comunicación y sus Queadluun imitaron el gesto.  
—A diferencia de los Comandantes, nosotros no tenemos conexiones directas con la flota y dependemos de aparatos de comunicación como el que llevo en mi traje o..  
—Tus apéndices. —dijo Maya.  
—Si. —reconoció el Zentran. —Aunque mis sistemas de soporte remoto dejen de funcionar en medio de la batalla, aún poseo una forma alternativa de conexión física entre mi cuerpo y cualquier sistema de la flota. Gracias a él puedo transmitir y recopilar datos directamente, siempre y cuando esté cerca de una terminal de datos.  
Virya soltó momentáneamente los mandos de su armadura y se recostó hacia atrás. —Si Kreegan puede dar órdenes a la flota rápidamente y los que son como tú acumulan y analizan datos… ¿Entonces qué es lo que hace superiores a los Comandantes Supremos?   
—¿Además de tener un cañon de energia que vaporiza planetas enteros? —preguntó Maya ocultando una sonrisa. Virya le dirigió una mirada de reproche pero se dio cuenta que su compañera tenía razón, había sido una pregunta realmente estúpida.  
Exedore suspiró desde su rincón en el interior del Queadluun violeta. —Los Comandantes Supremos no son una combinación de las características de todos los Zentradi, como parece sospechar usted, Capitán Virya. —dijo el Archivista arrugando el rostro.  
—¿Entonces…?  
—Los Comandantes Supremos SON Computadoras. —respondió.  
—¿Computadoras? ¿Como…? —exclamó la guerrera aún más confundida que antes.  
—Computadoras biológicas. A diferencia de los guerreros Zentradi, a diferencia de los Comandantes o los Archivistas, los Comandantes Supremos son creados en base a una computadora central como núcleo. Todo el material y componentes biológicos que crecen alrededor de la matriz son estructuras que dependen de los procesos de una entidad basada en cálculos computacionales para dirigir las funciones vitales y mantener una coherencia entre todas las partes que componen a la entidad conocida como “Comandante Supremo”  
—¡De-deculture! —exclamaron las dos guerreras al unísono.  
—Es la unión perfecta entre Zentran y máquina, entre vivo y no-vivo. La mayor eficiencia en el manejo, proceso y transmisión de información de toda la armada Zentradi. Un Comandante Supremo no solo maneja el arma Zentradi; es en sí mismo un arma de destrucción masiva, desde el más simple trozo de metal hasta el cañón principal de proa, todo su cuerpo está hecho para la batalla.  
Una nueva sacudida de la burbuja hizo que los tres compañeros salieran del silencio sepulcral en los que aquella revelación los había sumido.  
—Las fallas del tejido FOLD se hacen más fuertes. —dijo Exedore abriendo los ojos. —Estamos entrando a una zona inestable.  
—Entonces…. ¿Por qué Dortrad-Jen necesitaba a una guerrera para fabricar eso? —preguntó Virya sacudiendo la cabeza. —No tiene sentido.  
Exedore miró el rostro de la veterana guerrera que se proyectaba en la pantalla frente a Maya. —Lo tiene y mucho, especialmente por la importancia que la genética Zentradi tiene en la perpetuación de las flotas.  
—Otra vez esos genes. —exclamó Virya. —¿Todo siempre se reduce a ellos?  
—Son la base de todo lo que está vivo. —respondió el Archivista. —Y son responsables de hacernos ser lo que somos.  
—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Maya. —¿Por qué Dortrad-Jen quería mis genes? ¿No podían simplemente usar una copia…   
—No. —dijo Exedore y lo directo de la respuesta sorprendió a las guerreras. —Los datos se corrompen, la información no es eterna. Las computadoras no pueden copiar y reproducir información continuamente… tarde o temprano..  
—Se produce un error. —dijo Virya mientras miraba su mano. —La corrupción. ¿Verdad?  
—Si. —reconoció Exedore.  
—Nuestros creadores… ellos no eran perfectos. —la voz de Virya sonaba extraña. —Y yo soy la prueba viviente de ello.  
Exedore cerró los grandes ojos. —Nuestro ADN es leído, copiado y reproducido millones de veces por día como parte de las funciones biológicas de nuestros organismos. Todos esos procesos eventualmente culminan en un error, sea por falla de lectura u omisión de la misma. Lo que resulta de cada uno de esos errores es algo llamado una mutación.  
—¿Mu-mutación? —preguntó Maya teniendo dificultad al pronunciar la nueva palabra.  
—Un resultado diferente, un cambio, una desviación de lo que se esperaba al hacer una copia.  
—La corrupción. —dijo virya levantando la vista. —No es algo inesperado. ¿Verdad?  
—Exedore asintió en silencio.  
—Usted lo sabía.  
—No. —el Archivista apretó los dientes. —No lo sabía al principio, solo llegué a esa conclusión tras analizar todo… todo lo que nos ha sucedido recientemente. —reconoció apartando la vista de la pantalla y el rostro de la guerrera. —Tantos datos.. tantas observaciones… esto no puede ser una casualidad, la evidencia que tenemos ante nosotros es irrefutable….  
Maya se llevó una de sus manos al pecho. —Que… ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó confundida.  
—Significa que algo está por sucederle a todos los Zentradi de la Galaxia. —dijo Virya.  
—Que algo ha empezado a suceder. —corrigió el Archivista. —Las barreras que la Protocultura ha impuesto sobre nuestros cuerpos, las ataduras que mantenían nuestros genes cautivos de nuestro propósito…  
—Se están deshaciendo. —dijo Virya.  
La boca de Maya se abrió de par en par ante aquella revelación, pero pronto se convirtió en un grito de alerta. Una nueva sacudida hizo que las paredes de energía de la burbuja se contrajeron en una especie de espasmo monstruoso.  
—¡¿Que está sucediendo?! —gritó la joven tomando los mandos de la armadura, víctima de una terrible sacudida que la hizo momentáneamente saltar de un lado a otro.  
La armadura de Virya apenas sufrió las sacudidas ante la firma mano de su piloto.   
—Estamos entrando a… ¡No! —gritó de pronto.  
Maya y Exedore miraron hacia el frente en el mismo instante de escuchar el grito de la guerrera. Fue apenas una fracción de segundo, pero lo vieron con absoluta claridad y terror:  
Un orbe de luz apareció justo frente a ellos, como una estrella brillante de color azul salida de la nada que de inmediato se tragó la burbuja Warp y a todos los que había en su interior.  
La explosión que sucedió unos segundos después sacudió por completo los restos del antiguo cementerio de naves Zentradi en un lejano rincón del brazo de Perseo de la Vía Láctea.


	119. Chapter 119

Cinthya parecía flotar en una especie de neblina azulada, como si el mundo se hubiera transformado en un colchón de nubes. Oía golpes y gritos a su alrededor, estampidos y explosiones, pero todo atenuado, como si cada sonido llegase a sus oídos a través de un túnel enorme que distorsionaba las voces y las hiciera parecer más lejanas de lo que realmente estaban.  
En el momento de despertar un par de gritos de terror se escuchó claramente y aún resonaban en los oídos de la joven en cuanto abrió los ojos.  
A decir verdad, no había mucha diferencia con tener los ojos cerrados. Había oscuridad por todos lados ¿O era simplemente que no había un techo sobre su cabeza?   
La joven sentía el cuerpo dolorido, como si hubiese estado durmiendo en una posición extraña e incómoda. Sin atreverse a nada más giró la cabeza e intentó que sus pupilas se adaptasen un poco a la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Había un poco de claridad, pero no venía desde arriba, parecía venir desde abajo.  
Intentó darse la vuelta, pero algo la mantenia firme en el sitio. Sin fuerzas suficientes para levantar aquel peso que parecía sujetarla por el pecho, la joven optó por deslizarse hacia abajo.  
En cuanto su cabeza pasó por debajo de lo que la mantenia sujeta pudo ver con claridad el pequeño resplandor rosado que iluminaba aquella extraña escena.  
—¡Matt!  
Por debajo del pecho de la Armadura, el resplandor que emanaba del colgante del joven era perfectamente visible. Aquella luz púrpura iluminaba el rostro del muchacho y la claramente visible mueca de dolor en la que su rostro parecía haberse congelado. Un pequeño hilo de sangre manaba por entre la comisura de los labios.  
—¡Matt! —volvió a exclamar la joven sosteniendo la cabeza del herido. Sus manos acariciaron la suave y pálida piel del chico y un pequeño gemido se escuchó claramente de su boca.  
—Aguanta por favor…. solo… aguanta! —dijo la joven sin saber qué hacer. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados pero la oscuridad los rodeaba. ¿Cómo pedir ayuda? ¿Donde estaban? Sin saber que hacer se deslizó a un lado de la armadura y sus pies tocaron una rejilla metálica que crujió un poco ante su peso.  
Aún tenía la mochila colgada del cuello así que se la descolgó y extrajo el Pad de uno de los bolsillos delanteros mientras miraba nerviosa alrededor.   
—Enciende… enciende…  
La pantalla del aparato se iluminó y un mensaje se desplegó por toda la superficie vidriada.   
—¿Como que “Servicio No Disponible” casi gritó la joven sosteniendo el aparato con ambas manos. —¿Que clase de broma pesada es esta?  
Sus manos trazaron violentos giros sobre el cristal mientras buscaba una forma de activar la conectividad del aparato. Nada, ninguna red disponible.  
Cinthya se dió por vencida y usando su dedo trazó un círculo sobre la pantalla. Una pequeña esfera holográfica se proyectó desde la interfaz y quedó sobresaliendo algo más de la mitad del cristal. La joven atrapó la figura con la mano e hizo el ademán de tirar hacia fuera.  
La esfera se agrandó y se proyectó completamente fuera del aparato, en cuanto estuvo a unos quince centímetros de altura se hizo más grande y se iluminó por completo.  
Ahora que tenía una fuente de luz la joven pudo ver bien el lugar donde habían aterrizado.  
Se encontraban en una pequeña plataforma de metal que se extendía sobre un tramo de tuberías a unos pocos metros de una de las paredes de metal de aquel espacio abierto. El impacto debia haber sido bastante fuerte ya que la plataforma estaba hundida y los caños que estaban bajo ellos aparecían aplastados y deformados. Bajo todo aquello, el oscuro abismo se abría a ambos lados de ella y la profundidad era tal que no permitía ver el fondo.  
Cinthya retrocedió asustada y sus pies tropezaron con restos metálicos y cristales destrozados que habían caído junto a ellos durante el escape.  
—Esto no puede estar pasando. —dijo la joven y el eco de su voz resonó en las paredes de metal.  
Depositó el Pad en un sitio seguro y se acercó a Matt, quien seguía inmóvil dentro de la pesada armadura.  
—Matt… ¡Matt!  
El joven volvió a gemir débilmente. Cinthya apartó su rostro de encima del casco y recorrió con la vista la blanca armadura en busca de sangre o algún otro tipo de herida que pudiese descubrir a simple vista. A pesar de la incómoda postura en la que las piernas del joven habían quedado, nada grave parecía suceder con el cuerpo del joven. La armadura había protegido a ambos durante la caída y todavía parecía estar de una sola pieza. Un símbolo pintado en uno de los laterales llamó la atención de la joven. Era una flecha amarilla con una palabra en inglés impresa en negro. Cinthya conocía aquel símbolo, la nave de Jim tenía uno similar pintado a un costado de la cabina.  
“RESCUE” se leía claramente a la luz del Pad, la joven colocó sus dedos sobre el punto que señalaba la flecha y un pequeño panel se deslizó mostrando una palanca.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces tiró de la misma y los brazos y pecho de la armadura se abrieron en medio de un soplido de aire comprimido. El repentino movimiento hizo que la plataforma se sacudiese, pero tras unos segundos de terror que parecieron eternos, todo pareció volver a la inmovilidad.  
Lentamente, cuidando en donde ponía cada pie, la joven se sentó sobre uno de los brazos y con todo el cuidado posible levantó el cuerpo del desvanecido Matt y lo abrazó junto a su pecho.  
—Matt… ¿Puedes oírme? —susurró la joven acariciando el rojizo cabello del muchacho. —Por favor despierta…  
El rostro del joven no cambió en absoluto pero Cinthya notó con estupor como el brillo de la pequeña piedra que adornaba el colgante en el cuello del chico se apagaba lentamente.  
Matt abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando en silencio el preocupado rostro de la joven. Tras una breve pausa su boca pareció hacer el intento de abrirse para hablar, pero Cinthya colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico.  
—No te esfuerces Matt…. ¿Puedes oírme?  
El joven asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras la inspectora suspiraba aliviada. —Gracias al cielo… por un momento pensé que…  
Matt se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y tras dejarla unos momentos quieta comenzó a respirar en forma más pausada. —Donde…. ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad que se extendía por sobre su cabeza.  
Cinthya tomó un pequeño pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y con delicadeza limpió las pequeñas manchas de sangre que habían quedado alrededor de la boca del joven. Con alivio comprobó que la hemorragia parecía haberse detenido y la respiración del chico se normalizaba.   
—No lo se. —dijo mientras guardaba el pañuelo y volvia a acariciar la mejilla de Matt. —Creo que estamos en una especie de pozo o algo asi… hay caños y conductos todo alrededor pero no veo puertas ni pasarelas que lleven hacia algún lado...  
El contacto de la mano de la joven hizo que Matt se sonrojara, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer otra cosa. Simplemente dejó que Cinthya permaneciera a su lado mientras el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo comenzaba a mitigar.  
—Hay… hay muchos espacios intermedios entre cubierta y cubierta cuando se colocan módulos de diferentes tamaños uno junto al otro. —explicó el joven tratando de incorporarse lentamente. —Debemos estar en uno de esos lugares.  
—Ten cuidado… despacio. —trató de calmarlo la joven mientras sostenía sus hombros. —¿Te duele mucho?  
Matt sacudió la cabeza. —Ya estoy bien… creo, el golpe me aturdió un poco, eso es todo.  
Todavía sintiéndose un poco intranquila Cinthya soltó los hombros de Matt y dejó que el joven saliera del respaldo de la armadura y se sentara junto a ella.  
Los dos jóvenes quedaron en silencio uno al lado del otro mientras la esfera holográfica proyectaba una luz fantasmal sobre ellos.  
—Crees que… —preguntó Cinthya tragando saliva. ¿Crees que los perdimos?  
Matt levantó la cabeza en la dirección en la que habían caído ¿Minutos? ¿horas? atrás… —Creo que si. —contestó inseguro. —Al menos no creo que esas cosas puedan seguir por el mismo camino que nosotros.  
—¿Que eran….?  
—Algún tipo de Drone asesino… dispararon a matar sin ningún tipo de aviso. —dijo el joven sufriendo un escalofrío.   
Cinthya abrazó la mochila y balanceó las piernas sobre el abismo. —Gracias por salvarme Matt.   
El chico la miró y sacudió la cabeza. —No… es decir… casi nos matamos, si no hubiera sido por esta plataforma…  
La joven inspectora colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Matt. —No has hecho más que salvarme la vida desde que llegamos al hangar principal. —confesó mientras su rostro se ruborizaba. —No he hecho más que ser una damisela en peligro todo este tiempo.  
Matt asintió en silencio. En verdad no habían dejado de estar al borde de la muerte desde que se pusiera esa armadura. ¿Que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera? Era una verdadera invasión lo que estaba desarrollándose en ese momento.  
Cinthya pareció adivinar lo que pensaba el muchacho. —Sabes… ¿Sabes quienes son esos tipos? —preguntó casi en un susurro.  
—No. —reconoció el chico. —Parecian un ejercito y… esos Zentradi que dispararon contra Ralph…  
—¿Tiene Unity muchos enemigos? —quiso saber la joven mientras volvía a abrazar la mochila. —El otro dia en la cafetería el barman me dijo que la Colonia estaba a punto de independizarse de la NUNS… ¿Crees que esté relacionado con eso?  
Tras unos segundos de silencio el chico volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —Los orígenes de esta Colonia están teñidos de violencia… hablo de cuando esta nave formaba parte de la Flota 37.  
La joven asintió. —Si… lei un informe antes de llegar… eran una especie de agrupación con ideas segregacionistas… ¿No?  
—Ellos… ellos odiaban a los Zentradi. —respondió el chico apretando el puño. —Querían crear una comunidad ciento por ciento humana y despreciaban a todo aquel que tuviera sangre Alienígena, sin importar lo buena que pudiera ser esa persona.  
—Eso… lamentablemente eso es muy común en el ser humano. —dijo Cinthya apesadumbrada. —La humanidad había progresado mucho en los últimos años previos a la llegada de los Zentradi… la tolerancia, el respeto y la paz habían prosperado tras el fin de la guerra fría, pero el conflicto que estalló tras la caída de la nave alienígena a La Tierra creó rencores perdurables en todos los sobrevivientes.  
Matt levantó la vista y miró a la Inspectora a los ojos. —¿Crees que eso es porque así nos diseñó la Protocultura? —pregunto.  
—No lo se Matt. —reconoció la joven. —Yo creo que nadie nace inherentemente malo… somos el producto de la sociedad que nos forma, pero no llegamos a este mundo a desatar la violencia… creo que es justamente lo contrario.  
—Pero los Zentradis si nacen para la violencia. —dijo Matt con tristeza en la voz. —Y nosotros, como ellos también somos producto de los mismos diseñadores.  
Cinthya miró al joven a los ojos. —¿Y que si así fuera?  
Matt abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. —¿Como?  
—Es decir… —la muchacha se llevó una mano a la barbilla. —Tal vez ellos no eran infalibles, tal vez se equivocaban tanto o incluso más que el ser humano… Los Zentradi pudieron recuperar la Cultura y creo que nosotros podemos vivir en paz, sin importar los planes que otros tuvieran para nuestras respectivas razas. ¿No te parece?  
—Yo… yo creo que tienes razón Cin. —reconoció el muchacho bajando la vista. —Creo que hay una verdadera oportunidad de vivir en paz si solo… ¿Que fue eso?  
Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio y aguzaron los oídos. Un sonido profundo parecía venir desde algún lado.  
—Suena como…  
—Un temblor. —dijo Cinthya poniéndose rápidamente de pie. —¡Sujetate de algo!   
La pequeña plataforma se sacudió y un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el espacio vacío. Los ecos retumbaban en las paredes mientras Cinthya y Matt se sujetaban mutuamente aterrorizados por el ruido. Fueron apenas unos veinte o treinta segundos, pero para ellos dos pareció una eternidad.  
—¿Que…. qué fue eso? —preguntó asustado el joven en cuanto los ecos murieron a su alrededor.  
—No lo se. —dijo Cinthya. —Sonó como si algo se derrumbara en algún lugar cercano.  
Matt soltó la mano de la Inspectora y señaló la armadura. —Tenemos que salir de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso.  
—Pero… ¿A donde? Espero que no sigas con tu idea de llegar a ese Astillero…  
—No. —Matt sacudió la cabeza. —Tienes razón, es una locura intentar usar a Harmony ahora, además estamos en peligro aquí solos, necesitamos pedir ayuda… necesitamos encontrar a Amanda.  
Diciendo esto último Matt se incorporó y saltó dentro de la armadura. —Espero que no esté dañada. —dijo.  
El traje había quedado acostado de espaldas con las piernas levantadas, Matt tuvo que adaptar su postura para introducir sus extremidades de forma que el mecanismo de seguridad se activase y las piezas se cerrasen alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Por último el casco se desplegó sobre la cabeza del muchacho y la visión nocturna le permitió ver perfectamente alrededor.  
—Allá. —dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente y señalaba hacia la oscuridad. —Allí hay una pasarela con una escotilla.  
Cinthya no tenía forma de ver a través de la oscuridad hacia la que señalaba Matt pero asintió mientras recogía su Pad y apagaba la esfera holográfica. Las tinieblas enseguida la rodearon pero se las arregló para acercarse a la pared y tomarse de un caño que sobresalía algunos centímetros del metal.  
La plataforma tembló violentamente en cuanto la pesada armadura se puso de pie y los caños bajo ella se hundieron todavía más.  
—¿Matt…? —dijo Cinthya sujetándose más fuerte aún de su improvisado agarre.   
El joven desplegó las alas del traje y tomó delicadamente a la Inspectora en sus brazos. —Sujetate. —dijo.  
Cinthya se dejó alzar y una vez que estuvo fuertemente sujeta contuvo el aliento. —Lista. —dijo cerrando los ojos.  
Con un pequeño movimiento de las piernas Matt despegó de un salto y el propulsor rugió en medio de un resplandor mientras la deformada plataforma se hundió en medio del estruendo causado por las cañerías y soportes al caer al abismo.  
El vuelo fue relativamente corto. En cuanto Cinthya sintió que se detenían abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en una pasarela de metal que seguía el contorno de la pared de metal que tenían justo enfrente.  
—Ya… ya puedes bajarme Matt.  
—Oh… perdona Cin. —dijo avergonzado el joven mientras depositaba con cuidado a la Inspectora en el suelo. Luego de incorporarse la armadura plegó las alas tras el propulsor y activó la luz del casco para iluminar la puerta que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos.  
—¿A dónde vamos por esa puerta? —preguntó Cinthya mirando la abertura desde detrás de Matt.  
Como respuesta el chico giró la cabeza y una esfera holográfica se proyectó frente a ellos. Dentro de la misma una serie de capas con diagramas comenzó a ordenarse. —Estoy usando un mapa viejo que estaba en la memoria de mi Pad, ya que no podemos usar el on-line. —aseguró. —Si vamos por aquí podremos acceder a las escaleras que suben junto al ascensor y van hasta las oficinas de Amanda.  
—¿No podemos tomar el ascensor? —preguntó Cinthya observando desanimada todas las cubiertas que había entre ellos y los últimos pisos de La Torre  
—Probablemente lo estén vigilando. —afirmó el chico. —Si subimos con cuidado por ahí sabremos si el camino es seguro o no, en cambio en el elevador…  
—Entiendo. —aseguró la Inspectora. —Tienes razón.  
Matt usó la fuerza aumentada de su traje para abrir fácilmente la compuerta de acero y ambos penetraron los oscuros pasillos del interior. 

El chico abría la marcha iluminando el camino con el haz de luz que salía desde su casco. Casi pegado a sus talones venía una temerosa Cinthya, avanzando despacio y siempre alerta al menor ruido que delatara la presencia de alguno de esos invasores o sus drones asesinos.  
Caminaron durante varios minutos, deteniéndose ante cada cruce o puerta que atravesaba su camino para escudriñar las sombras en busca de señales de sus perseguidores. Afortunadamente parecía que estaban solos en aquella cubierta y nada se escuchaba tras ellos.   
Tras unos diez minutos de dar vueltas y subir unas cuantas escaleras Matt se detuvo y levantó la mano en señal de detenerse. —Estamos cerca. —dijo señalando la puerta que se abria diez metros más adelante.  
Caminaron los últimos metros en silencio y con cuidado abrieron lentamente la puerta.  
—Pero… ¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó el muchacho.  
Ante ellos apareció lo que parecía ser las ruinas de las escaleras. Toda la estructura de metal que subía en espiral alrededor de un enorme soporte central de metal se había venido abajo y restos de vigas y soportes aparecían colgados por doquier, doblados y retorcidos en los puntos en los que los tornillos habían soportado el colapso de la estructura.  
—Esto… ¿Esto fué el ruido que escuchamos antes? —comentó Cinthya viendo el caos que se abría adelante.  
Matt contempló en silencio las ruinas y sacudió la cabeza. De pronto abrió los ojos y señaló algo. —¡Mira!  
El haz de luz del casco apuntó hacia un bulto que colgaba de un amasijo de metal y lo iluminó de lleno.  
Cinthya dió un grito.  
El cadáver aún goteaba un poco de sangre de las múltiples heridas. Estaba partido al medio y colgaba precariamente de un par de vigas que atravesaban el torso en dos puntos diferentes a unos seis metros desde donde Cinthya y Matt observaban aterrorizados la escena. Los ojos vidriosos y sin vida del extraño brillaron cuando la luz pasó brevemente sobre ellos.   
—¡No mires! —gritó Matt apartando la luz, pero ya era tarde.  
—¡Dios mio Matt! —gritó la joven retrocediendo hacia el pasillo. —¿Que… quien era..?  
Matt cerró la puerta y se acuclilló frente a la joven, quien estaba sentada en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con las manos.  
—Cin… tranquilizate por favor… —exclamó el muchacho tratando de calmar a la joven. —Creo… creo que era uno de los invasores. Tenía una armadura de combate o algo asi…  
Cinthya se enjuago las lágrimas del rostro y llevándose la mano al pecho trató de hacer lo posible por calmarse. Tras una serie de varias inspiraciones profundas logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente. Matt extendió la mano de la armadura y ayudó a la joven a incorporarse.  
—Es… horrible. —dijo dándole la espalda a la puerta. —¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?  
El joven volvió a desplegar el mapa. —No sabemos desde que piso ocurrió el colapso. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Si es en los niveles por debajo de las oficinas Administrativas podemos simplemente subir por las cubiertas laterales y acceder mas arriba por una puerta similar a esa. —dijo señalando la puerta cerrada. —Pero tendremos que caminar un largo rato… a menos que…  
Matt apagó el mapa y miró a la preocupada joven. —Podemos usar un atajo. —dijo.  
La muchacha asintió y juntos comenzaron a desandar el camino. Al llegar a una de las encrucijadas que previamente habían pasado por alto el joven dobló a la izquierda y avanzaron por un túnel más estrecho pero que subía de forma perceptible. Una ráfaga de aire golpeó el rostro de Cinthya en cuanto vieron la salida del túnel frente a ellos.  
—Ese es uno de los pozos de respiración principales. —dijo Matt señalando la abertura. —Hay tres en la Rainbow, uno es ocupado por el elevador central que se usa para llevar piezas y maquinaria a todas las cubiertas y luego están las aberturas secundarias. Esta de aquí es la de proa y hay otra más en la popa.  
Los dos jóvenes salieron a una amplia cubierta que se abría sobre el enorme abismo circular. Era enorme, de casi un centenar de metros de diámetro, mucho más grande que el pequeño pozo por donde había caído antes, pero al contrario que aquel, este contaba con algunas luces de posición, distribuidas en forma aleatoria en cada uno de los niveles donde alguna pasarela, grua o maquinaria se asomaba o colgaba del abismo.  
—Podemos subir por aquí hasta uno de los pasillos superiores. —dijo el joven señalando las tenues luces que apenas se veían un centenar de metros más arriba. —Será mucho mas rápido.  
El viento ascendía desde las profundidades y sacudía el cabello de la joven. Cinthya se acercó al borde y miró hacia abajo. —¿Podrás volar con este viento? Es bastante fuerte.  
Matt apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y desplegó las alas del Ex-Gear. —Si, estas cosas se pueden usar en atmósferas de planetas, un poco de viento no debería ser problema para…—las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta de improviso.  
Algo cambió a su alrededor. El joven sintió que el mundo se volvía extraño, ajeno… como si de pronto hubiese perdido la noción de su propio cuerpo.   
—¿Que…? ¿Qué está pasando?— exclamó el joven alarmado. —Me siento.. ¿Cin, que está…? ¿Cinthya?   
Matt levantó la cabeza. Cinthya ya no estaba allí.  
—¿Cinthya? ¡¿CINTHYA?!   
Un grito desesperado le respondió. A unos diez metros arriba de la cubierta la joven flotaba en dirección al oscuro techo en penumbras mientras gritaba y extendía los brazos en todas direcciones  
—¡Matt! —gritó Cinthya. —¡Maaaatt!  
Una nueva ráfaga de viento sopló en ese momento y Cinthya desapareció violentamente entre las sombras mientras gritaba su nombre.  
El joven lo comprendió de pronto aterrorizado. La gravedad artificial había desaparecido de la nave. Una nube de partículas y restos de metal subió como un remolino impulsados por el viento desde el fondo del pozo  
—¡Cinthyaaaaa! —gritó mientras accionaba el propulsor del traje y salia disparado hacia las alturas.  
La oscuridad se tragó a ambos.


	120. Chapter 120

La pequeña polilla golpeaba tenazmente sus alas contra el cristal del farol tratando inútilmente de alcanzar el orbe luminoso que se hallaba más allá de aquella barrera invisible. Rebecca sintió pena por el pobre bicho, si al menos fueran los faroles de la vieja Tierra, aquella polilla se consumiría pronto con el calor incandescente de aquello que deseaba, mas aqui en la Rainbow, todas las luces eran frías y eficientes, aquel insecto podía seguir golpeándose la cabeza contra ese cristal por los siglos de los siglos.  
—¿Sucede algo Rebecca? —preguntó el operario mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su traje.  
La mujer suspiró y se reclinó contra una de las barandillas mientras sostenía la pistola firmemente con las dos manos. —No pasa nada Dan. —respondió en un tono tranquilizador. —Es solo que me sorprendió ver una de estas a esta altura en La Torre.  
El hombre apoyó contra la pared la enorme herramienta que hasta hace unos momentos había estado utilizando y observó el revolotear del pequeño insecto mientras su respiración agitada se normalizaba tras el esfuerzo. —Debe haberlo arrastrado una corriente de aire desde la plaza central. —dijo tras una breve pausa. —Los únicos habitantes originales de la Rainbow que quedan me imagino.  
Rebecca se cruzó de brazos mientras no dejaba de seguir con la vista al animalito. —Aunque no lo creas hay más de veinte especies de organismos multicelulares que viven en esta nave desde que fué comisionada. —La mujer tenía un tono de voz cansado. —Ralph introdujo tres nuevas polizones con sus plantas ornamentales, pero están confinadas a su cubierta privada.  
El hombre volvió a tomar la herramienta y golpeó con ella una de las enormes tuercas de la tubería que serpenteaba alrededor de la escalera. —Nunca me hubiese imaginado que había tantas especies en una nave espacial. —dijo. —¿Se han adaptado a vivir de la chatarra?  
—Te sorprenderia lo adaptable y testaruda que es la vida, Dan. —explicó la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza. —Casi todas vienen de la flota 37,solo un par han llegado en los últimos años junto con alguna visita o de polizontes en algún container de la Río Grande.  
El pensar en la nave de carga hizo que el rostro de la mujer volviera a lucir preocupado. Dan observó el gesto y sacudió la cabeza. —No te preocupes Rebbie… estoy seguro que Gray y Mike están bien… ya lo veras.  
La mujer desvió la vista de la lámpara y trató de penetrar la oscuridad que reinaba en los pisos inferiores de la enorme escalera. —Debe haber sido un duro golpe para el viejo piloto. —aseguró. —Que hayan usado su nave para invadir la Colonia… espero que no se haya resistido. Gray es de los que mantienen la cabeza fría en cualquier situación pero si maltrataron a su copiloto o a su nave…  
—Todavía no puedo creerlo. —exclamó el hombre volviendo al trabajo. —Aun habiendo visto a esos hijos de puta disparar contra nosotros… me cuesta creer que esto esté sucediendo. Unity debió haber previsto que esto podía llegar a pasar…  
Rebecca volvió la vista y clavó sus oscuros ojos en el hombre. —Sabes perfectamente que Unity tiene las manos atadas con respecto a la seguridad. —dijo con un tono de frustración en la voz. —Era tener una guarnición de militares en la Colonia o nada…  
—Y todos votamos por no tenerla, es cierto. —reconoció el hombre. —Pero pensabamos que la distancia nos protegeria, que ningún pirata, por osado que fuera se atrevería a viajar hasta los confines de la Galaxia para molestarse en unos simples chatarreros…  
El hombre suspiró y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la enorme llave de tuercas. Los grandes músculos de sus gruesos brazos se tensaron a medida que la herramienta giraba lentamente. —evidentemente nos equivocamos. —dijo agotado por el esfuerzo.  
—No te culpes. —dijo Rebecca suspirando. —A nadie le gustaba la idea de tener a un puñado de borrachos con armas en la Colonia. La decisión de la gente fue acertada.  
Dan se sacudió el polvillo de óxido que había caído sobre su traje de mantenimiento y se puso de pie. —Listo, hagamos el siguiente. —dijo.  
El hombre comenzó a subir los peldaños de metal mientras la mujer se rezagó un poco sin quitar la vista de los pisos inferiores. Sostenía el arma firmemente en ambas manos a la vez que agudizaba el oído alerta, pero ningún sonido parecía venir de abajo. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió la mirada y comenzó a ascender tras el operario.  
—¿Que rayos estaran buscando estos tipos en la Colonia? —gruño Dan mientras subía los escalones con grandes zancadas. —No tenemos nada de valor que valga la pena saquear… al menos nada que justifique un viaje tan largo… ¿De donde crees que vienen esos malditos?  
Rebecca se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. —Me temo que lo que quieren es toda la nave. —dijo convencida. —Las Three Star son naves especializadas únicas en su clase en todo el Consorcio Macross..  
—Dan también se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia la mujer morena. —Eso ya lo se Rebbie, pero aun asi no tiene sentido… estas naves son un conglomerado de factorías que trabajan en paralelo con todo el sistema de logística interconectado, eso es lo que la hacen tan especial…   
—Si, pero hay algo que esta nave tiene y no es tan común en otras naves de su clase..  
—El Reactor. —dijo Dan volviendo la cabeza. —Claro.  
Ambos reanudaron la ascension en silencio pero lo hacian con prisa, sabian que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Tras subir unos cinco niveles mas se detuvieron en otro de los descansos para que el obrero examinara los caños que giraban alrededor de la escalera.  
—Aun así. —comenzó a decir el hombre mientras examinaba las instalaciones con una pequeña linterna adosada a su casco. —Aún así la Rainbow es una presa demasiado grande para un grupo de piratas... si intentan moverla de aquí no será difícil para los militares buscarlos por toda la Galaxia…   
—Además ni siquiera pueden moverla. —respondió Rebecca. —La Rainbow no puede hacer FOLD por sí misma, requiere el acople de una nave de soporte con los sistemas de navegación dimensional, algo que lamentablemente solo los militares podrían proporcionar…  
—Hasta ahora.  
La expresión de la mujer se volvió sombría. —¿A que te refieres?  
—A los rumores. —Dan colocó aplicó unas gotas de lubricante en la base de una enorme tuerca e inmediatamente colocó la enorme llave de tuercas sobre la misma. —Es lo que se viene discutiendo en la red desde hace meses ¿No? Al finalizar el contrato de leasing Unity va a tener control total de la Rainbow, no solo para operarla sino también para moverla a donde se le cante.  
—Unity jamas haria algo que esté en contra de la voluntad de los Colonos. —respondió la mujer mientras observaba al operario forcejear con ahínco. —Si alguien tiene derecho a elegir el futuro de esta nave… oh, estás jadeando como un perrito, dejame ayudarte. —dijo guardando la pistola mientras tomaba uno de los extremos de la herramienta. —Uno, dos y ¡Tres!  
Ambos tiraron con fuerza y lentamente hicieron girar la obstinada tuerca. Al completar la quinta vuelta los dos se sentaron agotados en los escalones de metal.  
—No hagas caso de esos rumores Dan. —dijo la mujer respirando agitadamente. —En estos momentos deberíamos estar todos juntos y en el mismo bando, hablar a espaldas de Amanda o de Unity no va a mejorar las cosas…  
—Solo estoy preocupado por el futuro de la Colonia. —contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. —Y el hermetismo con que los ejecutivos manejan estos asuntos no es algo que me haga sentir tranquilo.  
—Unity es una Corporación y como tal tiene derecho a mantener cierta información de sus operaciones en forma confidencial, pero creo que estás siendo demasiado crítico con la empresa Dan, Unity comparte información institucional con los Colonos aún más asiduamente que la que comparte con sus propios accionistas. El contrato de operación y explotación de la Rainbow y El Campo ni siquiera es secreto, todos tienen acceso a el y es de público conocimiento.  
—Solo el contrato que involucra a la parte civil. —argumentó el hombre. —¿Y qué hay de la parte del acuerdo con los militares.  
—Buena suerte pidiendo a la NUNS que te muestre algo de eso. —contestó a carcajadas la mujer. —Creeme que si fuera por nuestra Empresa también tendrias acceso a ese documento…  
Dan abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Tu… tu conoces ese contrato… ¿Verdad?  
—Si. —respondió Rebecca. —Lo he leído.  
Ambos guardaron silencio un momento y sin decir una palabra se levantaron para seguir ascendiendo. Dan subió otros cinco niveles y al llegar al mismo sitio pero casi veinticinco metros más arriba, volvió a inspeccionar las tuberías que descansaban sobre los soportes.  
—¿Nos darán la autonomía? —preguntó el hombre mientras colocaba nuevamente la herramienta.  
—Si. —respondió Rebecca. —Pero hay ciertas “condiciones” que tienen que cumplirse antes de que eso suceda.  
El obrero asintió y giró la llave con fuerza. La tuerca gimió y un chirrido resonó en la escalera, como un grito sobrenatural de algún monstruo metálico.  
Una rafaga de disparos fué la unica respuesta.  
Dan se arrojó al piso y las balas impactaron contra las tuberías produciendo una intensa lluvia de chispas. Rebecca también saltó a un lado mientras se alejaba del barandal metálico, donde los haces de luz de unas linternas varios niveles por debajo de ellos se habían posado sobre ella.  
—¡Rebecca! —gritó el hombre cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. —¿Estas bien?  
La mujer no respondió pero el hombre vió con horror como desenfundaba el arma y le quitaba el seguro.  
—¿Estas loca? ¡Esos tipos tienen rifles de asalto! ¡Van a….!  
—¡Cierra el pico Dan y sal de aquí ahora mismo! —gritó la mujer agachando nuevamente la cabeza ante una nueva ráfaga de disparos que impactó a un palmo sobre ellos. —¡Los detendré aquí mientras tú subes!  
—Es.. ¡Es una locura! —gritó el hombre arrastrándose hasta la pared de metal.   
—¡Hay que hacerlo ahora! —respondió la mujer a los gritos mientras se ponía en cuclillas. —En cuanto empiece a disparar sube lo más rápido que puedas!  
—¡Pero…!  
—¡Hazlo, mierda! —gritó Rebecca mientras metía el brazo entre las barras de la pasarela. Los disparos de la pistola sonaron como simple petardos a comparación del estruendo de las armas automáticas.  
Dan se puso de pie y echó a correr escaleras arriba, pero antes lanzó la pesada herramienta por encima de la barandilla. Tras subir unos cuantos escalones escuchó un golpe y una maldición que venía de más abajo.  
—Espero haberle roto la cabeza a alguien. —dijo.  
Rebecca comenzó tambien a subir cada vez que las rafagas de disparos se detenian unos momentos. La estrechez de las escaleras y las vueltas que daba le permitían no dar un buen blanco a los hijos de puta que disparaban desde abajo, pero dado el retumbar de pasos y la proximidad de las voces, si no se daba prisa pronto le dispararian a quemarropa.  
La mujer estaba casi sin aliento cuando llegó hasta la plataforma donde Dan se encontraba ya con medio cuerpo dentro de una escotilla llena de cables y tarjetas controladoras. Era una habitación circular de unos diez metros de diámetro en donde culminaban las escaleras. Habia dos salidas, una hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas de La Torre y otro que comunicaba con el ahora inutilizado ascensor. Dos enormes tuberías surgían de cada lado de la plataforma y convergian en el centro de la misma, donde una estación de monitoreo estaba montada en una especie de andamio de tubos y chapas de metal descolorido. No había nada tras lo que ocultarse y los piratas se estaban acercando.   
—¡Dan! —gritó la mujer acercándose al obrero. —¡Tenemos que detenerlos AHORA!  
—No hay tiempo. —gimió el hombre arrancando manojos de cables de cada uno de los gabinetes que conformaba aquella estación de monitoreo. —Necesito inutilizar todo el sistema informático o no podré activar la válvula manualmente!  
La mujer se giró y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, ahí no había nada que pudieran utilizar para… La vista se posó sobre un enorme rollo de cables que estaba sujeto al andamiaje de tuberías. —¡Eso es! —exclamó. —¡Ayudame Dan!  
El hombre salió de la escotilla y se puso junto a Rebecca mientras la mujer señalaba el enorme rollo. —Tiremos eso por las escaleras. —dijo.  
El hombre tomó un destornillador de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a quitar los tornillos que sujetaban las abrazaderas que mantenían la pesada pieza de equipo en su lugar. Tras un par de frenéticos minutos la abrazadera se soltó y el rollo quedó liberado del andamio.  
A pesar de la fuerza combinada de Rebecca y del obrero apenas pudieron mover la enorme bobina unos pocos centímetros, más cuando comenzó a rodar lentamente solo tuvieron que guiarla hasta la boca de la escalera.  
—¡Ya están aquí! —gritó la mujer agachando la cabeza en cuanto los haces de la linterna iluminaron las paredes. Dan se incorporó y corrió hasta la consola central, donde una enorme válvula se destacaba entre una docena de indicadores de presión y pantallas de monitoreo.

La enorme bobina cayó por el hueco de las escaleras y varios gritos se escucharon de inmediato. El ensordecedor golpeteo y de la pieza al caer rebotando casi llegó a apagar las maldiciones de los sorprendidos piratas.  
Pero Rebecca sabía que no estaban aún a salvo, sin perder un segundo se asomó a la escalera y disparó su arma contra las formas que se movían a la tenue luz de las destrozadas lámparas. Vació el cargador por completo sin tomarse la molestia de apuntar.  
No supo si llegó a darle a alguien, pronto los disparos llovieron sobre ella y tuvo que retroceder antes de que las balas la destrozaran por completo.  
—¡Dan! —gritó. ¡Si vas a hacerlo que sea ahora!  
Si el hombre la escuchó por sobre los estampidos de las armas de fuego, Rebecca no pudo asegurarlo. Creyó oír que Dan daba un grito y de repente toda la habitación se convirtió en un infierno de vapor y humo.  
—¡Al suelo! —gritó Dan tomándola de la chaqueta y arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas al piso. El rápido movimiento del obrero la salvó de una muerte horrible, ya que en ese momento la válvula estalló y miles de esquirlas de metal salieron disparadas hacia la boca de la escalera.  
Los gritos no eran humanos. Rebecca y Dan se taparon los oídos para no escucharlos.  
El chorro de vapor hirviendo se desbordó por la escalera, quemando vivos a todos los desafortunados que estaban cerca de la entrada. Los que estaban unos niveles más abajo no corrieron mejor suerte, ya que lo siguiente que sucedió fue el colapso total de los dos enormes tubos de acero de casi dos metros de diámetro, que salieron disparados por la enorme presión del vapor que Dan había liberado del sistema de enfriamiento del reactor.  
Cientos de toneladas de metal se desplomaron por las escaleras, arrastrando consigo a los invasores que de pronto vieron como todo se venía abajo a su alrededor, en un efecto dominó que los anclajes sueltos que Dan había dejado en puntos estratégicos de la estructura ayudó a intensificar.  
La Torre entera se sacudió y tembló en cuanto todo se vino abajo. Dan y Rebecca permanecieron abrazados y mudos de terror a la orilla de un humeante precipicio oscuro.  
Pero los gritos ya no se oían.


	121. Chapter 121

—Mu-e-ve-....te!  
El grito del gigante fué más fuerte que el chirrido del acero al moverse entre las enormes guías por donde la pesada compuerta se estaba levantando lentamente. Ralph se arrastró por la estrecha apertura y tras un último esfuerzo rodó a un lado mientras la hoja de acero caía con un estrépito cerrando de nuevo el acceso.  
—Maldito... hijo….. de…. puta. —jadeó el gigante mientras permanecía recostado boca arriba en el pasillo.  
Era la cuarta compuerta que cerraba delante de sus narices para cortarle el paso, a esas alturas era más que evidente que lo vigilaban de cerca y estaban tratando de encerrarlo en aquellos estrechos túneles de acceso.  
Había dejado atrás a sus perseguidores, pero aquella ventaja era algo momentánea. Venían tras él casi tan seguro como que alguien lo estaba observando en aquel mismo instante.  
Si, ahora podía escuchar los golpes en el metal unos centenares de metros más allá de la barrera de acero que había interpuesto entre él y sus perseguidores.   
Ralph se estaba quedando sin opciones.  
Por delante se abría un enorme recinto que era en realidad espacio vacío destinado a colocar módulos de mantenimiento. La red de túneles que conectaban las diferentes cubiertas (Y que Ralph solía utilizar como medio exclusivo para moverse de un lado a otro sin aplastar a nadie) creaba una especie de red de subterráneos que el gigante conocía como la palma de su mano.  
Trepó los últimos metros para salir del subterráneo y pronto se encontró en la enorme trinchera que unía los diferentes astilleros de construcción con el acceso al almacén central. La mayoría de las vías ferroviarias que se usaban para llevar materiales y componentes de un lado a otro de la enorme fábrica cruzaba esta zona por casi un centenar de puentes, mas ninguno de ellos estaba desplegado ahora y el enorme espacio vacío estaba cubierto por las tinieblas.  
Ralph avanzó por el mismo en dirección a las enormes puertas que daban acceso a las Barracas. Como esperaba las gigantescas puertas estaban cerradas por lo que tuvo que golpear el sello de apertura manual y usar su terrible fuerza para separar las enormes hojas de acero de casi un metro de espesor.  
En cuanto la abertura fué lo suficientemente amplia deslizó su cuerpo entre las hojas de metal y dejó que las puertas se cerraran a sus espaldas con un fuerte golpe.  
El interior estaba completamente a oscuras. El gigante activó la linterna de su traje y examinó con atención la escena. Todo estaba exactamente tal y como lo había dejado hacía unas horas. Lo único inquietante era la luz roja que parpadeaba en el interior del ojo de cristal de aquel extraño drone colgado del techo.  
El poderoso haz de luz de la linterna iluminó el fuselaje de la máquina y el metal brilló con un resplandor amarillo.  
—¡Ralph!  
El gigante se dió vuelta y dirigió la linterna hacia el fondo del dique, donde la plataforma donde trabajaban los obreros de tamaño “normal” se encontraba en su posición elevada. La puerta que daba al pasillo de acceso se había abierto y varias figuras habían entrado corriendo al recinto.  
—¡Hal! ¡Nix! ¡Andy! —gritó el gigante de alegría mientras corría a grandes pasos hacia donde el grupo de obreros había aparecido. —¿Están bien?  
—De casualidad. —exclamó el joven operario de la grúa mientras se colocaba su casco de seguridad. —Es un infierno allá afuera.  
Nix cerró la compuerta de salida y colocó una barra de metal para trabar el mecanismo de apertura mientras Hal buscaba algo frenéticamente en los casilleros donde los obreros guardaban sus pertenencias.  
—¿Son piratas? —preguntó el gigante acercando su enorme rostro a la barandilla —Esos hijos de puta dispararon contra el personal de rescate.   
—Eso parece. —Nix llegó corriendo junto a Ralph. —Han invadido todo el hangar principal y han tomado la plaza central, tuvimos que escapar por el Interior en cuanto vimos que venían por nosotros.  
—¿Lograron evacuar a todos…? ¿Pudieron comunicarse con Amanda?  
Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos. —No Ralph —dijo Hal depositando un bolso vacío sobre la mesa. —Las comunicaciones están cortadas por completo, han tomado el control de toda la red informática de la Rainbow.  
El gigante golpeó con violencia el muro de metal. —¡Maldición! —gritó frustrado.   
—Es muy probable que La Torre haya caído ya en su poder. —dijo Andy señalando la puerta de entrada. —Y si tienen a Amanda….  
—Si tienen a Amanda ya nos lo hubieran hecha saber. —contestó Nix sacudiendo la cabeza. —Saben que es la cabeza de la Rainbow.  
Los hombres volvieron a intercambiar miradas desconsoladas mientras Ralph se rascaba la cabeza. —En fin. —exclamó el gigante. —Tengan o no a Manada eso no cambia nuestra posición… bah, al menos la mía, esos hijos de puta quieren matarme sin miramientos.  
Hal arrojó varios paquetes en el bolso y se volvió hacia el gigante. —¿Que vas a hacer entonces?   
—Aplastarlos como moscas sería lo ideal. —contestó el enorme obrero encogiéndose de hombros. —Lamentablemente esos Zentradi que están cazandome no me lo van a poner fácil, necesito algún tipo de arma…  
Andy se adelantó hacia la barandilla. —Lo más parecido a un arma que tienes es la lanza cortadora de plasma. —dijo señalando hacia el techo.  
—Demasiado grande para usarla dentro de la Rainbow. —dijo pensativo el gigante. —Lo que necesito ahora es protección, tal vez deba salir al espacio…. ¿Andy?  
—Entendido. —respondió el joven operario. —Llevame.  
Ralph extendió la mano para que Andy se sujetará a sus dedos y con cuidado lo llevó hasta el otro lado del dique junto a la plataforma que se extendía bajo la casilla donde se encontraban los controles de la enorme grúa.  
—Voy a necesitar el traje reforzado. —dijo.   
—De acuerdo, aunque dudo que pueda darte mucha protección ante armas automáticas…  
—Mejor eso que nada. —exclamó Ralph retirando la mano en cuanto el operario saltó de entre sus dedos. —Aunque supongo que será mejor que me oculte un tiempo antes de hacer nada.  
Las luces de la cabina de mando se encendieron y Andy comenzó a operar las enormes máquinas con rapidez. Una compuerta se abrió en el techo del dique y tras unos segundos un enorme traje pintado de amarillo comenzó a descender suspendido del brazo mecánico de una grúa.  
Mientras tanto Ralph se acercó a los enormes nichos de las paredes y comenzó a repasar sus herramientas. La mayoría eran versiones gigantes de las que los obreros de tamaño normal usaban en sus trabajos diarios; pinzas, martillos, tenazas y cables de acero. El gigante no tenía muchas opciones para improvisar un arma pero se decidió por la opción más adecuada. Un hachuela de acero con una hoja del tamaño de un autobús en un extremo y una punta en forma de pirámide en la otra. Eran herramientas simples pero efectivas para lidiar con los enormes cascos de metal que flotaban ahí afuera, donde a veces era necesario hacer agujeros rápidamente para anclajes improvisados y arrastrar pesadas piezas de un sitio a otro.  
Ralph blandió la herramienta y su oído aumentado captó la maldición que provino de la cabina donde Andy operaba la grúa.  
—¿Pero que mierda…?  
El gigante se volteó y se quedó paralizado al ver lo que sucedía. —¿Que sucede Andy…? ¿Porque estas subiendo el traje….?  
—¡No soy yo! —exclamó el operario asomando la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la cabina. —¡La máquina se está operando sola!  
—¿Que carajos…?  
El brazo de la grúa comenzó a plegarse mientras el pesado traje volvía a ascender por el agujero del techo. Los gritos de Hal y Nix por sobre el retumbar de los motores acelerados hicieron que el gigante reaccionara.  
—¡Ralph! —gritaba Hal agitando los brazos. —¡Los sistemas de las barracas están comprometidos! ¡NO TENEMOS CONTROL!  
—¡Hijos de puta! —gritó Ralph volviéndose hacia la maquinaria. —¿Donde…?  
En ese momento unos pesados golpes resonaron en las gigantescas puertas metálicas y los motores que movían las enormes bisagras de apertura se pusieron en marcha.  
—¡Los Zentradi! —exclamó Andy poniéndose pálido. —¡Ya están aquí!  
Ralph apretó el mango del hacha casi tan fuerte como sus dientes. —¡Maldición! —gritó. —¿Cual es la línea de datos? ¡Hal!.  
—Tubería verde, cuarto nivel. —gritó el obrero tapándose los oídos ante los atronadores estrépitos del metal golpeando con el metal.  
El gigante dió un salto hacia la pared que tenía enfrente y blandió el hacha con una fuerza monstruosa, golpeando de lleno el manojo de cables y tuberías que Hal había señalado. Hubo una explosión de chispas y de pronto todo el enorme dique quedó a oscuras. Todos los motores se habían detenido simultáneamente y el silencio se hizo de pronto.  
Tras unos pocos segundos que parecieron durar eternamente, las luces rojas del sistema de emergencia iluminaron las Barracas.   
—¿Estamos en control? —gritó el gigante mientras arrancaba el hacha de entre los restos quemados de las conexiones que su terrible golpe había cortado (y hundido profundamente) en la pared de metal.  
Hal y Nix corrieron hacia las terminales de datos que se encontraban en la cubierta de mantenimiento. Las luces azuladas de las pantallas iluminaron los rostros de los obreros como si fueran espectros demacrados.   
—¿Y..?  
—Estamos con soporte autónomo. —exclamó Hal gesticulando. —La conexión con la red central está totalmente cortada.  
—¡Andy!  
—¡Va! —contestó el joven levantando el pulgar.  
Las luces rojas parpadearon en cuanto los enormes motores de la grúa volvieron a ponerse en funcionamiento. El traje reanudó su descenso lentamente mientras los golpes en las puertas aumentaban en intensidad. No se trataba de una simple prenda de seguridad. Era una mezcla entre traje para operaciones extravehiculares y exoesqueleto reforzado, equipado con ayudas de supervivencia para trabajar en ambientes extremadamente peligrosos, como lo era el interior del Campo. Ralph estiró el brazo y tomó el traje mientras Andy liberaba las agarraderas magnéticas que lo mantenían en su sitio. Las luces rojas se extinguieron, reemplazadas por los poderosos reflectores blancos de las luces principales en cuanto los niveles de energía quedaron restaurados tras el cambio de red.  
—Será mejor que evacuen antes que esos gigantes entren. —gritó mientras luchaba por vestirse lo más rápido que podía.   
—¡No! —gritó Nix corriendo hacia la barandilla. —¡No te dejaremos pelear solo contra esos monstruos!.  
—¿Eres idiota Nix? —Ralph clavó la mirada furiosa en el pequeño obrero. —No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer ahora ¡Váyanse! ¡Es una orden!  
—Vete a la mierda Ralph. —dijo Hal sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. —¡Nix! ¡Ayudame con el casco!  
Los dos hombres corrieron hasta una de las paredes de la cubierta y empujaron el carro con el enorme casco del gigante. Cuando llegaron con él al borde del precipicio Ralph ya tenía el traje puesto y estaba ajustando los sellos herméticos de los enormes guantes.  
—¿Que vas a hacer? —preguntó Andy asomando la cabeza desde la cabina de la grúa.  
—Luchar. —contestó Ralph. —Voy a tratar de llegar a mi Jardín en la popa y trataré de resistir allí, tengo vivieres y oxígeno de sobra para soportar un mes seguido si es necesario. Ustedes tienen que ir hacia el interior o los mataran en cuanto los vean.  
Hal y Nix cruzaron sus miradas preocupados. Sabían lo que podría pasar si Ralph se enfrascaba en una lucha de esas características.  
El gigante se colgó el hacha en uno de los anclajes de su cintura y tomó con ambas manos el casco protector.  
En ese momento las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par con un fuerte estampido.  
Un zentradi cayó de bruces al piso al abrirse las dos pesadas hojas de metal. Al parecer había embestido violentamente ambas puertas en un intento por derribarlas. Tras él otros dos gigantes entraron a trompicones en el dique y levantaron sus armas contra el enorme obrero.  
Ralph sintió como la adrenalina invadia sus músculos y dejó que el instinto Zentradi se liberase sin control. Los músculos de sus piernas se expandieron y se prepararon para saltar hacia delante, pero primero tenía que liberar sus manos. Arrojó el casco con todas sus fuerzas hacia los dos gigantes en el mismo instante en que los dos enormes rifles alienigenas escupieron las rafagas de proyectiles en su dirección y sin perder un segundo tomó el hacha del cinturón a la vez que corría hacia ellos.  
Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. Ralph atacó a los dos Zentradis saltando sobre el tercero que trataba inútilmente de ponerse de pie, asestandole una terrible patada en plena cabeza que volvió a arrojarlo al suelo. El gigante que estaba más cerca del hacha de Ralph detuve el poderoso golpe con su rifle, que crujió y se partió en dos pedazos al recibir de lleno el impacto de la enorme hoja afilada.  
Ralph era más grande que los tres Zentradis, quitándoles casi una cabeza de altura y su cuerpo era mucho más corpulento y musculoso, más contra tres adversarios era poco lo que podía hacer.  
Se trabó en lucha con el Zentradi que había detenido su primer golpe y ahora trataba de quitar el hacha de las manos de Ralph, forcejeando para mantener el filo lejos de su cuerpo, por eso no pudo hacer nada contra el otro gigante que rápidamente se puso a sus espaldas y apuntó su rifle a la cabeza descubierta del obrero, pero nunca llegó a apretar el gatillo.  
Una enorme garra de metal apareció tras él y lo atrapó como si de una enorme mandíbula de metal se tratara. El Zentradi se debatió con fuerza pero pronto la enorme grúa lo elevó a varios metros en el aire mientras sus piernas se sacudían indefensas.  
—¡Buen trabajo Andy! —gritaron los obreros al ver como el operario levantaba la mano desde su cabina, pero sus caras de felicidad pronto se volvieron de horror al ver como el enemigo que estaba en el piso se levantaba empuñando un rifle.  
El desorientado Zentran observó la escena con ojos incrédulos. Uno de sus camaradas luchaba mano a mano con ese tal Ralph y el otro se sacudía atrapado en una especie de brazo robótico que lo subía cada vez más. Sin pensarlo demasiado levantó el rifle y siguió con la boca del arma toda la longitud de brazo hasta la plataforma donde se encontraban las enormes bombas hidráulicas y la pequeña cabina de operación, donde una luz estroboscópica señalaba la presencia de un operario tras los mandos de la máquina.   
—¡Cuidado! —gritó Ralph girando la cabeza al advertir el peligro.  
El Zentran no dudó un instante; abrió fuego y la cabina de la grúa prácticamente estalló al recibir la andanada de proyectiles explosivos.  
El asesino contempló las ruinas humeantes y con una sonrisa giró su arma para apuntar al gigante que forcejeaba con su compañero.  
—¡ANDY! —gritó Ralph y de pronto sus genes Zentradi despertaron por completo.  
Hal lo llamaba entrar en modo “Berserker” y era una analogía bastante acertada del frenesí de combate que transformaba a los gigantes modificados por la Protocultura en máquinas de matar, inmunes al dolor y a la fatiga, con una sola idea en la mente: destruir.  
Era un estado mental peligrosisimo en quienes se sometian al proceso de agigantamiento, ya que a diferencia de los Zentradi que eran acondicionados desde su concepción en las grandes factorías, los humanos poseían una psique completamente diferente y las alteraciones del comportamiento y emociones violentas eran verdaderamente impredecibles.  
Existían historias terribles sobre Humanos agigantados que se habían golpeado a sí mismos hasta la muerte, así como otros cuyo frenesí de violencia los había llevado a matar a todo ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino, sin detenerse aun cuando sus cuerpos habían quedado destrozados por las balas de los soldados que intentaron detenerlos.

Ralph sintió que perdía el control, que sus brazos comenzaban a moverse por su cuenta. El mango del hacha que ambos gigantes luchaban por quitar de las manos del otro comenzó a doblarse bajo la terrible fuerza de las manos de Ralph.  
Era tal el frenesí que sentía que casi no sintió la explosión a sus espaldas.  
Apenas un soplo de aire caliente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y el golpe de las esquirlas clavándose en las capas externas de su traje.   
Pero lo que hizo que se le helara la sangre era ver la expresión del Zentradi con el que luchaba. De pronto los ojos del pirata se pusieron en blanco mientras miraba algo en el techo.  
Algo pasó volando sobre ellos… algo no alguien.  
O más precisamente, el torso destrozado de lo que hace unos instantes había sido un Zentradi.  
Ralph no desperdició la oportunidad y en cuanto la presión del oponente disminuyó sobre el hacha aprovecho y con un rápido movimiento clavó la pesada hoja en la cabeza descubierta del Zentradi.  
La cabeza estalló como si de un grotesco melón se tratara y la sangre salpicó las paredes del dique en todas direcciones. El cuerpo del pirata se sacudió una última vez y cayó inerte al piso.  
—¿Pero que carajos…?  
Ralph se dió vuelta y contempló al Zentradi colgado de la grúa. Ya no se debatía y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa mirando algo a sus pies.   
—¡Ralph! —gritaron desde la cubierta. Hal y Nix corrieron hacia la barandilla y se asomaron al precipicio haciendo gestos con las manos —¡Ralph! ¡El Ghost! ¡El Drone!  
El gigante bajó la vista hacia la aeronave que descansaba colgada del aparejo de mantenimiento.  
La luz roja brillaba intensamente en la proa del Drone. Lo primero que Ralph pensó al ver su brillo intermitente fue en el latir de un corazón lleno de sangre.  
—¿Que demonios…?  
Hubo un leve movimiento en el vientre de la nave y dos pequeña compuertas comenzaron a moverse. Antes que se cerraran el gigante pudo ver claramente las hileras de misiles que se encontraban colgados cabeza abajo del contenedor que los albergaba.  
Y los dos espacios vacíos que quedaban….  
—El Drone….  
—El Ghost mató a ese Zentradi. —exclamó Nix tomándose la cabeza. —¿Como mierda…?  
Ralph retrocedió mientras no quitaba la vista de la luz roja. Tan pronto como se hubo alejado unos pasos la luz se apagó tan repentinamente como se había encendido.  
—Dime que es una broma…. esto no puede estar pasando… —Ralph tropezó con algo y al darse vuelta vió los restos quemados y las piernas destrozadas tras la explosión de los misiles.  
El Zentradi que quedaba vivo comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente y a maldecir a gritos. Ralph arrancó el hacha del cráneo reventado del cadáver y sin detenerse un momento se acercó al desgraciado que colgaba de la grúa.  
De un solo y brutal golpe abrió al medio el pecho del Zentran.  
—Esto es por Andy. —dijo Ralph mientras la sangre manaba abundante por la terrible herida y bañaba su rostro.  
El gigante tardó varios minutos de atroz agonía en morir, pero ni Ralph ni los demás le prestaron atención. La pena por la muerte de su compañero los había sumido en un mutismo completo.  
Ralph estaba magullado y dolorido, pero no había sufrido heridas de gravedad gracias a su traje reforzado, pero nada de eso los preocupaba realmente.  
—Ese Drone… —dijo Raph tras recuperar el casco de debajo de los cadáveres destrozados. —¿Como…?  
—No lo se. —dijo Hal frotándose las lágrimas de los ojos. —No sé Ralph… Andy… no puedo creerlo..  
Nix se había sentado en el suelo junto a la barandilla y lloraba desconsoladamente la pérdida de su amigo.  
—El hijo de puta nos salvó la vida a todos. —reconoció el gigante apretando el puño. —Andy el héroe… ¿Quien lo hubiese pensado..?  
Nix levantó la vista y se frotó la nariz con la manga del mameluco. —Se merece que Amanda lo condecore por eso. —dijo tratando de sonreír.  
—Si la vieja bruja está viva, la obligaré yo mismo a hacerlo. —respondió el gigante incorporándose. —Pero primero… eso. —dijo señalando el Ghost. —¿Como nadie me había dicho que estaba armado?  
Hal levantó la vista. —¿Importa en algo? —preguntó.  
—Evidentemente ya no. —Ralph suspiró mientras su vista se clavaba en el extraño ojo sin vida del Drone. —¿Habrá sido Tass la que disparó? ¿Puede manipular esta cosa desde donde esté o…?  
—Creo que es su IA. —dijo Hal poniéndose de pie. —Tiene que ser eso.  
Nix sacudió la cabeza. —Esa cosa es un peligro… si los piratas llegaran a tomar el control de ese Drone va a volarnos en pedazos a nosotros también… yo diría que lo destruyamos….  
—No.  
Hal y Nix miraron boquiabiertos al gigante. —¿Como que…. no?  
Ralph se pasó la mano enguantada por los cabellos. —No lo se…. pero yo digo que no… esta cosa… esta cosa es nuestra aliada. —dijo. —Es un presentimiento.  
—¿Un… presentimiento? —Hal no podia creer lo que oía. —Ralph… los piratas tienen el control de toda la Red de la Colonia… puede ser cuestión de minutos hasta que tomen el control del Ghost… mira su antena de comunicaciones, está desplegada…  
—Si hubiesen podido tomar el control de esta cosa ya lo hubieran hecho desde un principio. —respondió el gigante.   
Los obreros se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente Nix hizo la pregunta que mas temia.  
—Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Sin decir una palabra el gigante se encaramó a la plataforma y estirando ambos brazos sujetó al Drone firmemente y tras forcejear un poco con las trabas de seguridad lo descolgó del andamiaje. —Me lo llevo conmigo. —dijo. —Será mejor mantenerlo lejos de esos piratas.  
Aunque el Ghost tenia las alas y las toberas plegadas para ocupar poco espacio era una máquina grande y pesada. Pero la fuerza del gigante compensaba por mucho esas dificultades. Con la mayor delicadeza posible depositó la aeronave en el piso del hangar y desconectó los cables de energía del puerto de alimentación externa.  
—Ustedes vayan al Interior e intenten reunirse con otros que hayan escapado. Ahora la prioridad es estar a salvo y contactar a Amanda...Si la cosa se pone peor… consideren rendirse. —exclamó colgándose al hombro el único rifle que quedaba intacto.  
Los dos hombres asintieron mientras el gigante se incorporaba con la pesada carga en sus brazos.  
—Ralph…. —dijo Nix con lágrimas en los ojos. —Buena… buena suerte!  
—Todo va a salir bien… .¿Verdad? —preguntó Hal inseguro.  
El gigante miró a las pequeñas figuras pero no contestó nada. Sin decir una palabra dió la vuelta y tras dar un último vistazo a las ruinas humeantes donde su colega Andy había dado su vida para salvarlos se alejó corriendo por las destrozadas puertas de metal.  
El Interior retumbó con sus pesados pasos.


	122. Chapter 122

Los guardias saludaron al jefe de los piratas en cuanto este atravesó la puerta vidriada de la escuela. Quien lo había acompañado hasta la entrada estaba sentado sobre uno de los pupitres volcados en frente al edificio mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y al ver salir a su jefe arrojó lo que quedaba del mismo con un gesto de hastío mientras se ponía de pie.  
—¿Novedades…?  
—Zack está muerto.  
El hombre se rascó la barbilla pensativo. —¿Puedo quedarme con sus cosas?  
—Si. —respondió el otro. —Pero primero reúne a los Comandantes de cada escuadrón en la plaza, tenemos algo que discutir.  
—De acuerdo… ¿Y Otako?   
El jefe se detuvo y giró la cabeza en dirección a las oscuras ventanas del primer piso. —Otako va a estar indispuesto por un tiempo. —Dijo. —En todo caso creo que encontramos un reemplazante por el momento.  
El otro hombre hizo un gesto de sorpresa. —¿Un reemplazo?  
—Te lo explicaré luego, ahora ve a hacer lo que te dije.  
Greg dio por finalizada la discusión y se alejó silbando por entre los senderos del parque. La mayoría de los colonos que estaban reunidos allí no hacían nada por disimular las miradas de odio que le arrojaban mientras caminaba entre ellos.   
El hombre no les prestó más atención que a los faroles o a los raquíticos árboles grises. Tras dar una vuelta y corroborar que todos los hombres que hacían guardia estaban en sus puestos y debidamente alertas cambió la dirección de sus pasos y se encaminó hacia el edificio que estaba bajo las enormes ventanas atmosféricas.

Las cosas… las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como las había planeado.  
No era fácil comandar una organización como aquella, donde los hombres eran más propensos a seguir a caudillos que a un buen comandante… no obstante y teniendo en cuenta el material humano (y Zentradi) del que disponía, habian logrado algo verdaderamente notable.  
Apoderarse de la Colonia Rainbow había sido el paso decisivo en la operación,pero ni por asomo era el único momento crítico de aquel plan que la mayoría de sus hombres calificaba de una locura total.   
Si no fuera por Trinity jamás hubiera logrado convencerlos.

El edificio al que se dirigía era el salón de actos de la escuela de la colonia. Como con todos los demás edificios del sector civil de la Rainbow sus hombres ya lo habían peinado minuciosamente en busca de habitantes que pudieran haberse ocultado dentro.  
Una pareja de guardias holgazaneaba en la puerta de entrada. El hombre vió claramente la nube de humo de un cigarrillo mucho antes de reconocer las caras de los hombres que rápidamente se pusieron en posición de firmes al reconocer quien se acercaba.  
—¿Hay alguien adentro? —preguntó deteniéndose en la entrada.  
—No señor. —contestó el que había estado fumando.  
Greg asintió complacido. —Bien, necesito hacer algo en el interior de este edificio, no dejen que nadie me interrumpa por veinte minutos. ¿Quedó claro?  
—Si señor. —respondieron ambos hombres.  
El jefe hizo un gesto con la mano y entró al salón de actos empujando la pesada puerta doble.  
El interior estaba oscuro y no muy alborotado. Sus hombres habían causado un poco de desorden mientras buscaban tras las sillas y mesas apiladas en los rincones, pero en general todo estaba más o menos intacto. Vió el piano vertical al fondo del escenario y se dirigió curioso a ver que se trataba.  
El instrumento parecía estar rodeado por una especie de resplandor azulado y el pirata supo al instante el porqué. Varias pantallas de computadora estaban encendidas a ambos lados del instrumento y daban aquel tinte eléctrico a las débil penumbra que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas altas del salon.  
Si hubiera habido un pianista en ese momento tocando Greg no lo hubiese visto debido a la posición del instrumento con respecto a la habitación. Al parecer el pianista no quería que lo vieran cuando practicaba en aquel lugar.  
—Matt. —se dijo el hombre en voz alta. Aquel era el hombre de ese muchacho.   
El nombre se le vino a la cabeza y de inmediato recordó lo que había sucedido en el hangar principal.   
Como parte de toda la inteligencia que habían preparado antes del golpe Greg había memorizado el nombre y ocupación de muchos de los habitantes de la Colonia. Dado que aquel joven era el único músico de la Rainbow su nombre de alguna manera había quedado en su memoria por ese simple motivo.  
¿Que hacia ese pendejo con un EX-Gear de clase militar? Su instinto lo había considerado una amenaza inmediata y no dudó un segundo en despachar a sus drones asesinos en su persecución ¿Pero acaso estaría armado? Más parecía un niño asustado con las ropas de su padre descubierto in-fraganti mientras jugaba a ser como sus mayores…  
No, su accionar había sido correcto No quería a nadie con hardware de tipo militar dando vueltas dentro de su nave. Además seguramente ya era tarde para retractarse, aquel mocoso y la joven inspectora hace rato que debían estar muertos en pedazos.  
El pirata caminó alrededor del piano mientras miraba con curiosidad los cables y aparatos de uso desconocido que estaban desparramados sin un orden aparente alrededor. Era una escenografía muy extraña realmente; tanta tecnología rodeando un puto piano de escuela.  
—Supongo que sabes para lo que sirve todo esto… ¿No Red?  
Red apareció repentinamente y en silencio sentada en el taburete del piano. Fué tan repentina su materialización que parecía que siempre hubiese estado ahí.  
—Si. —respondió simplemente.  
Greg sacudió la cabeza decepcionado. —Haz perdido la oportunidad de hacer una de esas preguntas del tipo “¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?” o similar... ¿Es que Otako no te programó siquiera un poco de dramatismo en esa base de datos tuya? Aunque… —y dicho eso el pirata se reclinó sobre una de las mesas circundantes. —Eso de aparecer sentada frente al piano ha sido una muy buena entrada.  
—Si. —respondió el holograma sin cambiar de actitud o siquiera la expresión del rostro.  
El pirata suspiró. —Tendré que decirle a Otako que trabaje más en tus habilidades de interacción social Red. —dijo desanimado. —Bien, vayamos al grano ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí hablando contigo?  
—No.   
—Menos mal. —contestó el hombre cruzándose de brazos. —Me hubiesen dado un poco de escalofríos si tu respuesta era «si»… bien verás… quiero saber algo simple acerca de ti.  
Red giró levemente el rostro en dirección al pirata. Al parecer ella tambien sentia curiosidad y podía manifestarlo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Greg.  
—¿Estas de nuestro lado? —preguntó.  
—Si.  
El pirata solo se limitó a mirar fijamente los ojos amarillos de la mujer que aparecía representada sentada frente al piano vertical. —Voy a necesitar una respuesta un poco más elaborada me temo. —agregó sin cambiar el tono de voz.  
—Sirvo a quien llamas Otako. —contestó Red. —Y dado que Otako está bajo sus órdenes, por consiguiente yo también lo estoy.  
La respuesta no pareció complacer por completo al pirata, pero tras unos momentos de silencio pareció tomar una decisión sobre el asunto. —Bueno… tendrá que bastar con eso. —dijo. —Al menos comprendes algo básico como una cadena de mando…. a ver, otra pregunta: ¿Puedes mentir?  
—Si.  
Greg hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Supongo que eso… está bien…. aunque esperaba que una de esas paradojas lógicas hiciera que te saltaran las chispas holográficas… no creo que sea necesario aclararlo pero NUNCA me mientas. ¿Está claro?  
—Si.  
—Asi me gusta… y para finalizar mi querida Red… ¿Qué harías tú si mato a Otako?  
El holograma volvió a girar la cabeza en la dirección opuesta. —No haría nada. —respondió.  
El pirata se rascó la barbilla pensativo. —Así que nada ¿Eh?  
—Si a quien tu llamas Otako cesara de existir mis servicios pasarían a estar a disposición de quien heredara las posesiones de su persona. —respondió Red.  
—Osea yo. —aseguró el hombre….—Oh, en realidad no soy el tutor del pobre muchacho… simplemente me considero algo así como la figura paterna que nunca tuvo.  
—Los padres a veces golpean a sus hijos. —dijo el holograma mirando fijamente el rostro del pirata.  
—Por su propio bien claro. —Greg se incorporó y caminó lentamente alrededor del piano mientras daba golpecitos en la madera de imitación. —Yo no puedo tener hijos propios gracias a que mis testículos quedaron irradiados fatalmente cuando era pequeño. —dijo deteniéndose a observar los enormes paneles que colgaban del techo. —Así que se podría decir que «adopté» a Otako para paliar esa necesidad de paternidad que los seres humanos sentimos en algún momento… ¿No lo crees así?  
—No.  
Greg se rascó la cabeza. —Vaya… tu honestidad es demasiado brutal Red. —dijo el pirata. —En realidad necesitaba a alguien con sus capacidades por supuesto.. y creeme que a él le vino muy bien que mis muchachos y yo lo rescatasemos de esa vida de Hikikomori (1) que llevaba en la colonia de donde lo sacamos.  
Red se giró sobre el taburete y quedó sentada justo frente al piano. Sus manos se levantaron y los finos dedos quedaron apoyados sobre las blancas teclas. —Parece ser una de esas historias tristes. —dijo.  
El pirata se apoyó en la caja del piano y observó con curiosidad aquella escena. —¿Sabes tocar? —preguntó.  
Como única respuesta Red presionó una tecla y su dedo atravesó la superficie blanca de la misma. Una solitaria nota sonó en el recinto, pero Greg sabía que aquel acorde venía de los parlantes del techo y no del instrumento. —Me gustaría que Otako tuviera un poco más de interacción social con la gente que lo rodea. —dijo suspirando. —Eso de masturbarse con hologramas y dibujitos no es bueno… pero lamentablemente el chico no se interesa por las mujeres de carne y hueso… y eso que lo he llevado varias veces de putas pero…. en fin. —el hombre se enderezó y se acercó al holograma. —Red.  
—¿Si?  
—Si alguna vez Otako trata de tener sexo contigo o alguna cosa similar… ya sabes. —dijo sacudiendo la mando. —Házmelo saber y lo corregiré de un golpe.  
—Si.  
—Eres parte del equipo ahora. —Greg extendió la mano enguantada y se quedó esperando mientras Red observaba en silencio el gesto. —Ahora es cuando tienes que darme la mano. —dijo guiñando un ojo.  
Red extendió su brazo y sus dedos fantasmales pasaron a través de la mano del pirata.  
—Con ese gesto es suficiente. —dijo el hombre retirando la mano. —Te llamaré si necesito de tu ayuda.  
Red desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido y el salón de actos volvió a recuperar su antigua penumbra.  
Greg consultó su Pad y comprobó que casi media hora había pasado desde que entrara a aquel lugar. Sin perder más tiempo salió del edificio y se dirigió directamente hacia las escalinatas de acceso al parque colonial.  
Un grupo de hombres lo esperaba a los pies de la escalera. Tal y como había ordenado todos los comandantes estaban reunidos para escuchar las últimas noticias.  
—Sepan disculpar el retraso. —dijo al llegar cerca del grupo mientras levantaba una mano a modo de saludo. —Tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar antes de… oh por todos los cielos… esas caras…   
Los hombres se miraron entre sí pero nadie dijo nada.  
—Son malas noticias… ya lo se, no soy idiota. ¿Quien va a hablar…?  
Uno de los hombres, un robusto calvo con tupida barba violeta se adelantó unos pasos. —Es sobre ese gigante Ralph. —dijo meneando la cabeza. —Los Zentradi lo acorralaron en uno de esos diques de carena que hay cerca de la proa y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.  
Greg se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba atentamente al hombre. —Y por lo que veo hubo problemas… me imagino que matar a ese tal Ralph no fue nada fácil… ¿Cuantos gigantes…?  
—Los tres. —reconoció el hombre.  
El jefe de los piratas no cambió de expresión pero todos vieron como cerraba el puño con fuerza. —¿Los…. tres?  
—Al parecer ese tipo es muy fuerte… pero creemos que tuvo ayuda de otros…  
—Muestrame.  
Otro de los hombres dió un paso al frente y usando un pad desplegó una pantalla holográfica en el medio del círculo de piratas.  
—¿Cuando…?  
—Hará cosa de diez minutos. —respondió uno de los oficiales. —Uno de los Drones de Combate envió las imágenes desde un lugar llamado Las Barracas.  
Las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla era dantescas. La sangre cubría casi la totalidad del piso del dique y enormes manchas rojas habían resbalado por las paredes, creando una macabra galería de arte abstracto.  
—Dime que estás bromeando. —exclamó Greg.  
El hombre que estaba a cargo de los Drones de Batalla sacudió la cabeza. —Ese tal Ralph debe ser algún tipo de monstruo…  
El Jefe pirata examinó detenidamente el video y con un gesto apagó la pantalla. —Definitivamente tuvo ayuda ahí dentro. —afirmó el hombre. —Pero lo que más me preocupa es el gigante destrozado…. parece que lo hubieran matado con algún tipo de explosivos… ¿Están seguros que no hay Mechas en la Rainbow? ¿Armaduras potenciadas o esos antiguos Destroids…?  
Los hombres se miraron inseguros. —No… al menos no debería haberlos… las regulaciones de la NUNS…  
—Evidentemente Amanda se caga en las regulaciones. —contestó Greg.   
—Sea como sea, ya he tomado medidas. —dijo otro de los hombres. —Envié la orden al escuadrón dos para que transfieran dos armaduras de combate al hangar… si ese Ralph intenta volver tras sus pasos…  
—No volverá al hangar. —dijo el Jefe pirata. —Y una armadura de combate no sirve para ir a buscar a ese obrero macronizado por los pasillos estrechos de esta nave… propongo que sellemos las entradas por donde escapó y dejemos que se muera de hambre en el interior de ese puto laberinto.  
Los hombres asintieron satisfechos ante la perspectiva de evitar luchar contra sea lo que sea que había causado semejante carnicería.  
—Esto está mal… tenemos un maldito gigante armado con al menos un rifle y explosivos suelto dentro dentro de las entrañas de esta nave y encima parece que los están ayudando. ¿Ya han encontrado a todos los habitantes?  
—Si señor. —respondió el de barba violeta. —Ya hemos revisado todo el bloque perteneciente al sector habitable y las patrullas están ubicadas en todos los accesos periféricos. Nadie puede entrar o salir de este bloque sin que mis hombres lo sepan.  
Greg asintió satisfecho. —Bien, no puede haber más episodios de rebeldía dentro de la Colonia o nos arriesgamos a que…  
Nunca pudo terminar la frase. En ese momento un temblor recorrió toda la cubierta y los hombres sacaron nerviosos sus armas. Un estruendo lejano como un trueno comenzó a crecer en intensidad a medida que los temblores se intensificaban.  
—¿Que rayos…? —exclamó el calvo mientras los demás hombres rodeaban a su jefe.  
El jefe guardó silencio pero su rostro se había vuelto de piedra.  
La entrada donde estaba el acceso a las escaleras estalló en medio de una nube de escombros y vapor blanquecino. El impacto fue tan grande que enormes piezas de metal y pequeñas esquirlas salieron disparados hacia todas direcciones en cuanto todas las escaleras se derrumbaron sobre sí mismas.  
El alboroto duró casi un minuto completo y luego un mortal silencio se formó en la plaza central mientras centenares de ojos se posaban en los destrozos desde todas las cubiertas que rodeaban aquel espacio abierto.  
Greg apartó a sus hombres y en silencio caminó hacia las ruinas humeantes. Ahora podía ver claramente los hierros retorcidos y restos humanos desparramados por todo lo que quedaba de la entrada a las escaleras superiores.  
—Oh mierda. —dijo su compañero alcanzandolo por detrás. —Esto se va a poner feo.  
—Para ellos. —respondió el jefe apretando los dientes. —Se acabó, ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda. Reune a todos los Colonos frente a la escuela, es hora de un discurso motivador.  
El hombre miró confundido a su jefe pero al ver el frío brillo de aquellos ojos grises se limitó a obedecer las orden lo más rápido que pudo.

Diez minutos más tarde casi doscientos colonos estaban reunidos cerca de la entrada del edificio, rodeados de piratas fuertemente armados quienes apuntaban sus armas hacia la nerviosa multitud, agolpados unos con otros en aquel pequeño espacio.  
El silencio podía sentirse como algo sólido en el aire. Nadie hablaba, se oía algún que otro sollozo de los niños más pequeños y los susurros tranquilizadores de sus padres que intentaban calmarlos. La tensión era extrema.  
Un transporte eléctrico se detuvo frente a la multitud y Greg se paró sobre el pequeño compartimento de carga para que la multitud y sus propios hombres pudieran verlo claramente. Uno de los Comandantes se acercó ante las señas de su jefe y recibió una serie de instrucciones, tras lo cual hizo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó mientras señalaba a un grupo de hombres armados.  
Hubo un alboroto en cuanto los piratas comenzaron a separar a la gente mientras no dejaban de apuntarles. Hubo algunos gritos y algún que otro forcejeo, pero tras un par de golpes relativamente violentos con las culatas de las armas toda resistencia quedó apaciguada.  
—Traiganlas aquí. —dijo Greg señalando el espacio frente al transporte. —Justo aquí delante.  
Los piratas condujeron al grupo de colonos que habían separado hacía donde estaba el jefe. Eran unas diez mujeres, la más pequeña de diez años y la mas grande parecia ser la profesora Silvia, quien aún estaba vestida con su guardapolvo de dar clases.  
Una de las chicas le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo. Greg sonrió. —Tu dijo señalando a la joven de cabellos negros. —Traigan a esa chica aquí y átenle las manos  
Uno de los piratas se colgó el rifle al hombro y tomó violentamente a Akemi por el brazo, torciendolo tras su espalda de forma que la joven solo pudo gritar de dolor.  
Silvia dió un paso al frente pero dos hombres armados apuntaron sus armas inmediatamente al ver su reacción. El resto de las chicas se abrazaron temerosas de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
Condujeron a Akemi hasta la parte de atrás del transporte y la subieron junto con el jefe para que todos pudieran verla. Otro de los hombres se acercó con una soga y ató fuertemente las manos de la chica tras su espalda.  
—¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? —preguntó el pirata en cuanto Akemi estuvo atada junto a él.  
Akemi no respondió, sus brillantes ojos negros no mostraban miedo, solo una profunda repulsión y odio feroz hacia la persona que tenía delante.  
Greg no esperó la respuesta, simplemente miró el Pad que tenía adosado en la muñeca y asintió satisfecho. —Así que te llamas Akemi….. bonito nombre. ¿Y tienes diecisiete años? Hermosa edad… realmente te envidio.  
Sin previo aviso tomó a la joven por los hombros y violentamente la hizo arrodillarse frente a él. Un par de gritos ahogados se escucharon en la multitud.  
—Red. —dijo dirigiéndose al Pad adosado a su muñeca. —Que toda la puta Colonia escuche mi voz.  
Tras unos pocos segundos de silencio varias pantallas holográficas se encendieron sobre el parque, las mismas que hace varias horas habían advertido sobre la emergencia declarada.  
Una imagen apareció rotando lentamente en dichas pantallas y Greg sonrió al reconocer la carita verde con el parche en el ojo que Otako había utilizado contra la Rio Grande.  
Red estaba mejorando su aspecto dramático.  
—Atención habitantes y trabajadores de la Colonia Rainbow… les habla el nuevo administrador y dueño de esta mierda de nave, por favor presten mucha atención a lo que voy a decirles a continuación.  
El silencio era aún más profundo que antes. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en el hombre del cráneo metálico que miraba inmutable a la multitud.  
—Creí que eran más inteligentes. —dijo decepcionado. —Creí que nuestra muestra de fuerza había sido lo suficientemente clara y contundente para disuadir cualquier intento idiota de resistencia… pero creo que me equivoque.  
Las caras de los Colonos eran un mar de preocupación. Muchos habían bajado los ojos temerosos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder a continuación.  
—Podíamos haber exterminado a todos a la primera. —continuó diciendo Greg haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Era lo que mis hombres consideraban la cosa más sensata y que nos hubiera ahorrado todos estos problemas… pero yo me opuse, creyendo por un momento que no serían tan estúpidos como para resistirse… ¿O si? Un poco de benevolencia, o piedad, como quieran llamarlo… pero no, evidentemente hay muchos “héroes” entre ustedes. —exclamó mirando a la multitud.  
Hizo un gesto con la mano y otro de sus comandantes se acercó rápidamente. —¿Se pueden usar todavía las celdas en la base de La Torre? —preguntó inclinándose para hablar a la altura de la oreja del subordinado.  
—Las escaleras que bajan a las cubiertas por debajo del módulo habitacional forman parte de otro bloque y no fueron dañadas por el colapso. —respondió el hombre.  
—Bien. —dijo Greg incorporándose. —Hagamos esto de una vez.  
Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo levantó a Akemi con una mano tomándola de las ataduras y la mantuvo en lo alto, bien a la vista de todos. —Vamos a dejar en claro una cosa. —exclamó con un mortal brillo en los ojos. —A partir de ahora se acabaron los juegos y los héroes, a partir de ahora la cosa va a ir en serio.  
Utilizando la mano libre tomó el cuello de la remera que la joven tenía puesta y tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, rasgando la tela y arrastrando consigo el sostén que llevaba la joven.  
Los gritos de rabia de la multitud estallaron de inmediato, los piratas dispararon varios tiros al aire hasta que los ánimos se calmaron nuevamente.  
Akemi estaba semidesnuda colgada del fuerte brazo del hombre mientras su menudo cuerpo se debatía furiosamente en vano. Los ojos de los piratas brillaban de lujuria ante la vista de los rosados pechos de la joven.  
—Si vuelvo a enterarme de algún acto de resistencia por parte de ustedes, por pequeño o trivial que sea voy a abrir un burdel de uso libre para todos mis hombres en los calabozos de la Colonia… y estas diez mujeres van a aportar sus jóvenes cuerpos a la causa, quieran o no.  
El silencio había vuelto a reinar en la plaza.   
—Mis hombres están en estricto celibato desde hace varios meses… —dijo el jefe sacudiendo a la indefensa joven. —Y no me cabe ninguna duda de que esta chica va a ser su juguete preferido… pero por si no lo sabian, tambien tengo a varios Zentradis gigantes bajo mi mando.. y ellos también gustan de algo de diversión de vez en cuando.  
El rostro de Akemi se contrajo en una mueca de espanto.  
—Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro. —exclamó el pirata. —Comportense de forma amable con mi gente y les prometo que eventualmente los dejaremos libres en alguna colonia de la periferia…. cometan alguna estupidez y estas chicas van a perder algo más que la inocencia.  
Sin decir nada más soltó a Akemi y se bajó del transporte. Silvia se liberó del guardia que la custodiaba y corrió hacia la joven que se había arrodillado en el suelo llorando. Se quitó el guardapolvo y con ternura la cubrió con él mientras trataba de calmarla.

Greg caminó hacia donde estaban sus Comandantes y se sonó los nudillos con ambas manos. —Espero que tengamos un poco de paz ahora. —dijo satisfecho.   
—¿Cree que eso va a disuadir a los que escaparon? —preguntó uno de ellos.  
El jefe se encogió de hombros. —Por el bien de esas chicas, mas les vale que si…. yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.  
Los hombres no parecían del todo convencidos y Greg se dió cuenta de inmediato. —Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos del problema de La Torre. —dijo. —¿Que otros accesos nos quedan?  
—Tenemos que entrar al laberinto interior y subir las cubiertas una por una. —respondió otro de los hombres. —tenemos algunos mapas pero por lo que estuve viendo no todos los bloques están debidamente actualizados… podríamos tardar días.  
El jefe se rascó la calva metálica y sacudió la cabeza. —No… no, no están pensando “Fuera de la caja” dijo señalando el pecho del hombre que tenía delante. —Tengo una mejor idea… reúne un equipo de asalto de diez hombres en veinte minutos y ve tú a la cabeza.  
El hombre asintió en silencio.  
—Reúnanse conmigo a los pies de la escalera y terminemos con esto de una puta vez.

Quince minutos más tarde los hombres formaban fila frente a la puerta del ascensor ante la atenta mirada de Greg, quien no cesaba de mirar la pantalla de su Pad y dar órdenes por el mismo.  
La plaza y los alrededores estaban completamente desiertos. Todos los colonos habían sido escoltados hasta los camarotes y solo las patrullas de los piratas merodeaban por las diferentes cubiertas.  
—Estamos listos. —dijo el hombre a cargo de la tropa. —¿Han reparado el elevador? —preguntó señalando la puerta cerrada.  
—Claro que no. —respondió Greg de mala gana. —Pero es por ahí donde van a subir… si me hacen el favor….  
Dos fornidos hombres avanzaron con gruesas barretas de acero y tras un breve forcejeo abrieron de par en par las puertas del elevador.   
Los hombres en fila se miraron desconcertados. —Jefe no tenemos equipo para escalar…  
—Olvídate de escalar. —respondió Greg. —No hay tiempo para eso.  
—¿Y cómo diablos vamos a….?  
El jefe se señaló la cabeza mientras una sonrisa enigmática se dibujaba en su rostro. —Aprendan a usar un poco el cerebro muchachos. —dijo divertido. —Es hora de ponernos serios con esto así que será mejor que activen los anclajes de sus botas para EVA(2), el show está por comenzar. Hazlo ahora Red. —dijo hablando hacia la pantalla de su Pad.  
Las luces parecieron disminuir de intensidad un momento y entonces una extraña sensación recorrió a todos los presentes.  
La gravedad artificial de la Rainbow dejó de funcionar en aquel momento y sus efectos comenzaron a ser evidentes en los alrededores. Cestos de basura, bancos y todo lo que no estaba debidamente sujeto al suelo comenzó lentamente a flotar en todas direcciones. Todos los piratas contaban con botas equipadas con anclajes magnéticos y permanecieron firmemente adheridos al piso de la cubierta mientras el caos se desataba a su alrededor.  
—Suban rapido hasta el piso donde está atascado elevador y fuercen una de las puertas, luego continuen por el hueco que quedó de las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima de La Torre. Disparen a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, aunque se rindan— ordenó Greg.  
Los hombres asintieron y entraron en orden por el hueco del ascensor, luego simplemente cambiaron de posición y comenzaron a caminar por las paredes en dirección hacia la cima.  
Esta vez nada los detendría.

 

(1)Hikikomori: Persona que se aísla de la sociedad, generalmente encerrándose en su cuarto.   
(2)EVA (Del inglés Extra-Vehicular-Activity) Actividad Extra Vehicular


	123. Chapter 123

Cuando el resplandor de la luz blanca se apagó del todo, las guerreras abrieron los ojos ante un escenario completamente irreal.  
Ser expulsados del medio FOLD al espacio normal de forma violenta y repentina era una experiencia terrible, más los enormes cuerpos gigantes podían resistir aquel trauma con relativa facilidad sin sufrir daños significativos. Aun así ninguna de las guerreras estaba preparada para enfrentar el panorama que se desplegaba ante ellas.  
—¿Qué rayos….? —comenzó a decir Maya refregándose los ojos.   
Lo primero que vieron fué el enorme orbe que giraba en el centro de aquel monstruoso remolino de desechos. La esfera debía medir unos cien metros de diámetro y estaba algo achatada en los polos, cosa que no sorprendió a Exedore, el siguiente del grupo en recuperar el habla.  
—Eso…. esa cosa tiene un movimiento de rotación extremadamente alto. —exclamó encaramándose al hombro de Maya. —Parece… no, si fuera un Pulsar ya estaríamos muertos.  
—¿Dónde está el núcleo? —exclamó Virya de pronto.  
Maya y Exedore miraron en todas direcciones. Estaban flotando entre restos de chatarra y la enorme estructura de la fortaleza que custodiaban había desaparecido.  
—Allí! —exclamó Exedore.   
—Debura! —maldijo Virya golpeando la consola de su armadura. —Eso no puede ser algo bueno.  
No, definitivamente lo que estaban viendo no parecía ser nada bueno.  
Enormes arcos de plasma emanaban del orbe brillante en todas direcciones, en una de aquellas marañas de delgados hilos brillantes vieron el esqueleto deformado de la cosa que habían estado defendiendo con su vida. Parecía estar enredada en aquellos filamentos, atrapada como una presa en las redes de un enorme depredador hambriento.  
—El Núcleo… —comenzó a decir Maya..  
—Ha sido atrapado en la gravedad de esa cosa. —terminó de explicar el Archivista.   
Virya se adelantó unos metros sin dejar de contemplar aquella escena de forma impotente. Tras unos breves segundos de silencio se dio vuelta y encaró al resto del escuadrón.  
—Retiremonos a un lugar seguro, no me gusta como se ve eso.  
Tanto Maya como Exedore estaban de acuerdo. Los sensores de las armaduras hacía rato que estaban advirtiendo sobre la peligrosidad de los altos niveles de radiación de neutrones que emanaba de aquella esfera.

Virya abrió la marcha seguida por Maya y el resto de las Meltrans sobrevivientes. Apenas un puñado de chicas había salido con vida en aquel remoto lugar de la galaxia.  
—Veintidós guerreras. —dijo Exedore sacudiendo la enorme cabeza. —Es lo único que queda de tan poderosa armada.  
Maya no podía verlo, pero sintió como Virya apretaba los dientes ante aquella verdad. Eran apenas unos pocos sobrevivientes, una cantidad insignificante en comparación con todos los miles de ejércitos que rondaban por la galaxia.  
Al parecer la explosiva llegada de los guerreros había provocado un caos en aquel lugar, haciendo que millares de fragmentos fueran expulsados hacia el exterior de lo que aparentaba ser un anillo concéntrico de desechos alrededor de aquel extraño objeto celeste. La poderosa gravedad de la esfera estaba atrayendo a muchos de aquellos objetos, pero la mayoría que poseía la velocidad adecuada volvían a quedar atrapados en aquella minúscula órbita, solo que en una inclinación diferente a la del anillo principal.  
—¿Que clase de lugar es este? —preguntó Maya observando con inquietud los grandes cascos destrozados.  
—Un antiguo campo de batalla. —respondió Exedore. —Hay miles y miles de ellos repartidos por toda la galaxia.   
—Nosotros mismos hemos creado uno nuevo hace unas horas. —agregó Virya mientras su armadura rodeaba la proa de lo que parecía ser una nave enemiga del Ejército de Supervisión. —Pero este lugar…  
—Es antiguo. —corroboró el Archivista. —Muy antiguo, probablemente unos mil ciclos han transcurrido desde la batalla que originó estos desechos… pero no encuentro ningún dato que coincida con estas coordenadas y un combate registrado en mis archivos.

El grupo de guerreras dobló tras Virya y vieron muy cerca de ellos la familiar silueta de una Quitra Queleual, partida en tres grandes pedazos, pero de alguna manera aquellos enormes trozos habían permanecido juntos, manteniendo en cierta forma la forma reconocible de la nave.  
—Vamos allá. —exclamó Virya señalando el naufragio. —Es… lo más familiar que podemos encontrar en este lugar. —dijo.  
Maya asintió y aceleró tras la armadura roja seguida del resto de las Meltrans.  
El hangar de babor estaba destrozado y aplastado por las enormes explosiones que habían sacudido a la infeliz nave, no obstante el de estribor todavia tenia la enorme compuerta abierta de par y es por aquel lugar en donde las armaduras Meltran ingresaron a aquel esqueleto desierto.  
Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, las luces de navegación de los Queadluuns apenas lograban iluminar por unos pocos segundos los restos desparramados por todo el lugar, la mayoría flotando inmóviles en aquellas ruinas ancestrales.  
Virya avanzó hasta el centro del hangar en una zona despejada de desechos lo suficientemente grande para que las dos docenas de armaduras pudieran reunirse. Hizo que su Rau se anclara firmemente al piso metálico y con un movimiento circular del brazo ordenó a las demás guerreras que se desplegaran a su alrededor.  
Eso hicieron, formando un gran círculo de pálidas armaduras blancas en torno a las mortíferas máquinas roja y violeta que se encontraban inmóviles en el centro.

En cuanto la última guerrera hubiese ocupado su sitio en la ronda el silencio volvió a ser el protagonista absoluto de aquella reunión. Nadie hablaba ni tampoco se movía. Solo había miradas y pensamientos propios, ansiedad y expectativa.  
El Rau color sangre que estaba en el centro comenzó a girar lentamente, como si observara atentamente a cada una de las otras armaduras que la rodeaban. Al cabo de un minuto levantó uno de sus brazos y todos supieron que estaba por hablar.  
—En estos momentos todas las comunicaciones de este escuadrón están siendo compartidas entre todas las unidades… ¿Archivista...?  
—Correcto, Capitán. respondió la voz del Zentran.  
—Me llamo Virya, Virya 712, Capitán… Ex Capitán del Escuadrón Especial de Ataque y Reconocimiento de la Flota Combinada de Dortrad-Jen. —explicó la Meltran.  
Ninguno de aquellos nombres significaban algo para aquellas guerreras y Virya lo sabía, pero era necesario comenzar por algún lado.  
—Quiero que sepan que a partir de este momento las comunicaciones siempre estarán abiertas y cualquiera puede hablar en todo momento. No deben solicitar permiso para comunicarse, si tienen que decir algo, haganlo. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir ahora? —preguntó.  
Nadie respondió, pero Virya observó como algunas de las armaduras se movían un poco ante la reacción de perplejidad que experimentaban las pilotos.  
Maya si tenía algo que preguntar y era la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en aquel momento.  
—¿Que… qué hacemos ahora?   
El robot rojo giró en dirección a la máquina de la joven guerrera. —Nuestra misión sigue siendo la misma. —respondió. —Asegurar la integridad del Núcleo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, lo más lejos posible de nuestros enemigos.  
—¿Entonces….?  
Virya asintió. —Si… tenemos que encontrar una forma de sacarlo de ahí dentro. —agregó señalando hacia la dirección en la que el grupo había venido. —¿Archivista Exedore… ¿Es posible?  
El Zentran meditó largamente la pregunta desde su rincón en la cabina del Queadluun de Maya. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia la pantalla donde la imagen de Virya se proyectaba en el canal de comunicaciones. —Si, es posible. —respondió. —El Núcleo posee sus propios sistemas de desplazamiento y FOLD, como bien sabe. Lo que debemos hacer de forma previa a cualquier tipo de acción de rescata es evaluar los daños y funcionalidad de la unidad…. luego tenemos que tener en cuenta los demás factores importantes como…  
—Como quedarnos sin oxígeno. —dijo Virya suspirando.   
Por la cantidad de murmullos que se escucharon por el canal general de comunicaciones, era evidente que Virya no era la única que había pensado en ello.  
—Ciertamente. —se disculpó el Archivista. —Nuestra situación actual es bastante desesperante. Con las reservas actuales de estas armaduras podríamos contar con…  
—No más de cuarenta y ocho horas. —dijo Maya haciendo un cálculo rápido.  
—En realidad nosotros duraremos un poco menos. —corrigió el Zentran. —Somos dos respirando en esta armadura.  
Virya no se tomó bien aquel comentario. —¿Qué otras opciones tenemos? —preguntó.  
—Puede haber compartimentos sellados que aún contienen oxígeno en alguna de estas naves abandonadas. —dijo Exedore señalando el fondo del oscuro hangar. —Podríamos intentar rescatar provisiones de alguna de las bodegas pero…. creo que a estas alturas la radiación de ese objeto extraño ya ha destruido cualquier material valioso que podamos reutilizar. —El Zentran observó desanimado a las armaduras que los rodeaban en silencio. —Además somos demasiados.  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó Maya preocupada.  
—Nuestra única posibilidad es el núcleo. —afirmó. —Los sistemas de construcción y soporte de vida de la matriz pueden generar el oxígeno necesario para mantener las estructuras de bio-ingeniería que funcionan conjuntamente con el ordenador central. Si el núcleo no ha perdido los soportes vitales entonces podríamos reabastecer nuestras armaduras allí.  
Era una pequeñísima luz de esperanza, pero en aquel momento era lo único a los que aquellas indomables guerreras podían aferrarse.  
—El núcleo es la clave. —dijo Maya.  
—Siempre lo fué. —agregó Virya. —Tenemos que sacarlo de allí a como dé lugar o moriremos intentándolo.  
—¿Y luego que?  
Para sorpresa de la veterana guerrera no había sido Maya quien había realizado aquella pregunta. Había sido Exedore.   
—¿Cómo “Y luego que? —preguntó confundida la Meltran. —¿Acaso no es obvio?  
—Evidentemente no… o yo lo sabría. —contestó el Archivista.  
Virya apretó los dientes con fuerza ante aquel alarde del diminuto Zentran, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que en el fondo aquel Archivista tenía razón.  
—Quiero… —comenzó a decir la guerrera. —Quiero restaurar la flota. —dijo mientras miraba las oscuras vigas de metal dobladas por las explosiones que habían sacudido al hangar casi un milenio atrás. —Quiero reconstruir aquel poder que existía cuando Dortrad-Jen guiaba nuestras vidas en la batalla.  
—Virya… —comenzó a decir Maya pero Exedore tocó su hombro e hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio.  
—Se… se que no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, entiendo que aquella vida ha terminado y la guerra de nuestra raza ha de continuar, siempre adelante, siempre más allá… eso lo comprendo y lo acepto, como Meltran, como Zentradi.  
El Rau rojo caminó unos pasos por el centro del círculo de armaduras, iluminado por casi dos docenas de reflectores que seguían casi de forma hipnótica sus movimientos.  
Virya levantó el puño derecho y su Queadluun Rau imitó el gesto. —Somos apenas una sombra de aquel poder de destrucción que fuimos antes de la gran batalla junto a la flota de Bodole-Zel, es cierto. Pero tenemos algo más, poseemos una nueva forma de luchar, algo que ningún otro Zentradi tuvo jamás.  
Maya y Exedore supieron de inmediato a lo que se refiere Virya ¿Pero las demás guerreras podrían saberlo?  
—El vínculo. —exclamó Exedore levantando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Maya. —¿Es en eso que deposita usted las esperanzas? —preguntó.  
—Si. —respondió la guerrera. —Todo empieza a cobrar sentido ahora… este nueva forma de luchar, el poder de las palabras, el vínculo… no puede ser algo al azar, es imposible.  
Maya abrió los ojos asombrada. —¿A qué te refieres Virya…? no entiendo.  
—La corrupción. —la voz de Exedore sonó solemne al mencionar la palabra y el silencio se hizo más palpable en la radio. —Lo que tú intentas hacer es…  
—Buscar una respuesta. —dijo Virya.  
Maya y Exedore se miraron desconcertados. —Im-imposible! —exclamó el Zentran sacudiendo la enorme cabeza. —Indagar sobre los misterios de nuestros genes y aquello que los gobierna es una tarea demasiado difícil, incluso para alguien tan especial como lo eres tu, Virya. —Exedore parecía temblar ante la perspectiva de aquello. —Para hacer algo como eso…  
—Deculture! —el grito de Maya acalló todos los demás rumores de la transmisión. —Lo que Virya quiere hacer es más que claro. —exclamó volviéndose hacia el Archivista.  
—¿Que..?  
Virya guardaba silencio ahora, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera más que suficiente.  
Maya tomó aire antes de decir aquello, como si necesitara de un esfuerzo extra para comunicarlo. —Virya quiere encontrar a nuestros creadores.  
Una multitud de murmullos se desató en el canal de comunicaciones. Tal vez las demas chicas no tuvieran idea de lo que aquellas extrañas guerreras y el Zentran estuvieran hablando, pero la mención de la existencia de sus creadores… eso era algo demasiado importante para no generar una mínima reacción entre la tropa.  
Virya se había cruzado de brazos en el interior de la armadura y miraba desafiante la imagen del Archivista reflejada en su pantalla de comunicaciones. La expresión de sorpresa del Zentran era completa y Virya jamas habia visto a Exedore abrir los ojos y la boca de esa forma anteriormente…  
—La… Protocultura. —dijo con un hilo de voz.  
—Si. —afirmó la guerrera. —Ellos poseen las respuestas que necesitamos.  
Exedore se descolgó del hombro de Maya y volvió a su rincón en el fondo de la cabina. —Es imposible…. no hemos tenido contacto con nuestros creadores… los últimos contactos con la Protocultura…   
Maya dió un paso al frente con su armadura. —¿Y si están todos muertos? ¿Y si no queda nadie que sepa la respuesta a este fenómeno que nos afecta a lo largo de toda la galaxia?  
Virya frunció el ceño. —Entonces debe haber registros, computadoras, ruinas… si eran tan poderosos para crearnos entonces no pueden haber desaparecido sin dejar rastros.  
—¡No!  
El grito hizo sobresaltar a todos, especialmente a la propia Virya quien jamas habia escuchado gritar así al Zentran. —¡No puedes… no podemos! ¡Está prohibido!  
—¿Por quien? —gritó Virya golpeando con fuerza los controles de la armadura. —¿Por nuestros Comandantes Supremos? ¿Los mismos que causaron el desastre del Nexo?  
Exedore cerró la boca pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente con profunda ira.  
—Un Comandante Supremo fué quien condujo a nuestros enemigos hasta el mismo centro de nuestro más preciado bien estratégico en esta parte de la Galaxia. ¿Acaso debemos seguir sus órdenes incluso estando muerto?  
—Virya… —dijo Maya con un hilo de voz.  
—Dortrad-Jen me quitó todo lo que tenía, mi escuadrón, mis compañeras, hasta la misma condición de Zentradi. Le quitó a Maya la oportunidad de ser una guerrera completa y casi le quitan su cuerpo. Pero él está muerto y de nosotras depende que la guerra continue sin pausa, hasta que el último de nuestros enemigos perezca bajo la fuerza de nuestros puños. —La voz de la guerrera sonaba poderosa, como un trueno que retumbaba en el interior de aquella estructura en ruinas. —No podemos seguir el mismo camino que ellos. —agregó señalando hacia el espacio. —No somos una flota, no tenemos naves capitales, apenas nos tenemos a nosotros mismos y nuestras armas… debemos… cambiar.  
La palabra sonó extraña, casi fuera de lugar.  
—Cambio. —susurró Exedore.  
—Cambio. —repitió Maya… —¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó alzando la cabeza.   
Virya asintió. —Es hora de volver sobre nuestros pasos, de mirar hacia atrás. —Lo que nos está sucediendo… las respuestas están en nuestros orígenes, no en nuestro futuro. Debemos comprender si queremos que el cambio no nos destruya. Debemos encontrar a la Protocultura a como de lugar.  
El silencio que se produjo tras las palabras de Virya solo sirvió para que todos pudieran sentir aquel cambio alrededor.  
—¿Qué es eso…? —preguntó Maya mientras sus sentidos se ponen en alerta.  
Virya también lo sintió, como si las mismas células de su cuerpo presintieran el peligro antes que ningún otro sentido advirtiera algo.  
—¡Todos alerta! —gritó por la radio… —¡Algo se acerca!   
Las armaduras se pusieron en posición, listas para moverse ante el peligro inminente, pero solo Virya, Maya y Exedore podían sentir aquel cambio sutil en el espacio.  
De pronto Virya gritó por la radio y todo fue caos alrededor. —¡Salgan salgan SALGAN!  
Hubo un relámpago luminoso en cuanto las dos docenas de armadura se movieron al unísono, como cuando el cuerpo segmentado de un largo animal que se agita como un látigo para escapar de la emboscada de un depredador.  
El espacio ya no era negro en el exterior. Las armaduras emergieron de las ruinas de la fragata y se encontraron envueltas en aquella nube multicolor de energía que se formaba durante un DEFOLD masivo. Todos habían visto ya aquella escena antes… mas no lo que sucedió después.  
La batalla explotó sobre ellas, como si de pronto se materializara alrededor, como si ellas fueran las que llegaban tarde al combate.  
Miles de cruceros y fragatas de combate aparecieron alrededor del campo de desechos, y con ellas venían decenas de miles de armaduras, misiles y explosiones.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó Exedore con los ojos abiertos de par en par.   
—!Formación de combate! —gritó Virya y su armadura giró como un torbellino esquivando los disparos. —¡Maya! ¡Toma la mitad de las tropas y replieguense hasta el núcleo!  
—¡Son aliados!  
El grito de Maya se oyó claramente por sobre la cacofonía de advertencias y gritos en las comunicaciones. —¡Son Zentradis!  
Ahora que la energía FOLD se estaba disipando los colores de las naves eran visibles para todos. Las grandes formas verdes y protuberantes de una enorme Nupetiet-Vergnitzs aparecieron justo sobre ellos.  
Pero la alegría duró poco. Eran aliados ciertamente, pero en aquellos momentos estaban trabados en lucha con otras miles de naves del Ejército de Supervisión.  
—¡Defiendan el núcleo! —exclamó Virya lanzándose al combate. —¡No dejen que ningún enemigo penetre el cinturón de escombros donde está!

El pequeño escuadrón de armaduras se lanzó al combate simultáneamente. El enemigo estaba delante de ellos, el objetivo era claro y ya no había dudas. Las Meltran hicieron lo que estaban programadas para hacer: luchar.  
Y lucharon, vaya si lo hicieron. Imbuidas en aquella extraña energía que emanaba de sus Capitanes, las dos docenas de armaduras se convirtieron en máquinas de matar de increíble eficiencia.  
¿Qué estarían pensando los Comandantes de aquella flota recién llegadas ante la aparición de tan extrañas guerreras? ¿Y cómo reaccionaron ante aquel inusual brillo que rodeaba a las blancas armaduras mientras sembraban la destrucción por todo el campo de batalla? Tal vez nunca lo sepamos, principalmente porque en aquel momento las cosas no estaban yendo del todo bien para las tropas Zentradis.  
Estaban superados en números y las bajas eran considerables, más aquel DEFOLD parecía haber cambiado el curso del combate y la aparición de aquel misterioso escuadrón de elite parecía estar cambiando las tablas en su favor.  
La mayoría de los combatientes estaban cegados por las emisiones de radicación de aquel extraño cuerpo celeste. Radares, sensores, nada parecía funcionar del todo correctamente en aquel ambienter hostil, donde solo los sentidos más básicos podían servir en la batalla, algo en lo que los Zentradi eran expertos.  
Miles de armaduras combatían mano a mano entre cientos de naves aliadas y enemigas, cada una de ellas tratando de maniobrar sus enormes cascos para que la mayor cantidad de armamento pudiese abrir fuego sobre los enemigos que se agolpaban en todas direcciones. Toda la chatarra que colmaba el campo de batalla creaba enormes trincheras y obstáculos los cuales los ágiles Raus y Nonas utilizaban para atacar a los enemigos desde todas las direcciones posibles.  
Era un combate tan violento que hasta la propia Virya se sorprendió. Aquel ejército de Zentradis luchaba de una forma completamente diferente, desesperada, casi visceral.  
Vió como el Comandante de aquella flota no dudaba en usar sus propios cruceros de batalla como arietes para desmoronar las fortificaciones enemigas.  
Aquel Comandante era no era cualquier Zentran, Virya lo supo en el acto.

En ese momento su pequeño grupo comenzó a sufrir bajas. A pesar de la inusitada energía que empujaba a aquellas valientes guerreras más allá de sus habilidades normales, incluso así pronto comenzaron a sucumbir al fuego enemigo.  
Ni Virya ni Maya podían hacer nada por evitarlo. Había demasiados enemigos.  
Uno tras otro los Queadluuns blancos comenzaron a ser destruidos por las interminables oleadas de enemigos que atacaban sin cesar. Cada vez que una de las chicas era alcanzada por las enormes descargas de energía, tanto Virya como Maya lo sentían en carne propia. El vínculo las unía, tanto en la vida como en la muerte y esos golpes eran los que más afectaban a las guerreras.  
—Todavía no. —murmuraba Virya. —Todavía no. —repetía sin dejar de disparar, sin dejar de matar. Aún le quedaban cosas por hacer, metas por cumplir. Tenían que sobrevivir, debían hacerlo.   
Maya estaba sufriendo igualmente aquellas bajas, cada vez que una de las armaduras blancas estallaba, el corazón de ambas Meltran se sacudía en el centro de sus pechos. Era extraño, algo tan familiar como la muerte para los Zentradis de pronto era algo más, un motivo importante que tomaba otro significado.  
Las armaduras estaban al límite, casi sin munición tras la última batalla librada. El propio Rau de Virya se sentía pesado, era difícil moverse tan fluidamente como antes y la guerrera supo que algo más estaba pasando.   
Las voces en la cabeza de Virya comenzaron a discutir entre ellas, como si de pronto cada una de ellas tuviera su propia opinión y no escuchara a las demás. Aquella armonía entre todas sus personalidades había desaparecido por completo y Virya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Debían abandonar el combate y retroceder hacia el núcleo? ¿O replegarse hasta una nueva posición? ¿Y si abordaba una de las naves de aquella flota aliada?   
No había respuestas, solo preguntas y dudas. 

 

\----------------------

 

—Algo está mal. —dijo Maya mientras sus disparos destrozaban la cabina (y al ocupante) de una armadura enemiga. —¿Puede sentirlo?  
El Zentran estaba concentrado en los canales de datos y comunicaciones pero también podía sentirlo. —Sí dijo. —Algo está sucediendo con Virya.  
En aquel momento el Rau rojo y el puñado de armaduras que trataban de seguirle el ritmo se alejaban del centro del cementerio de naves persiguiendo siempre las concentraciones de tropas más grandes, llevando el peso de la batalla lo más lejos posible de Maya y el Núcleo.  
—Virya…  
—Estoy recibiendo la confirmación de los datos…. ¡Deculture! —exclamó Exedore mientras sus apéndices extensibles temblaban ante aquella revelación. —Esta flota… esta flota es...  
Maya no podía darse el lujo de apartar los ojos del campo de batalla, donde cada centésima de segundo contaba para evadir o acertar un disparo. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin dejar de disparar. —¿Qué sucede con la flota…?  
—Estos Zentradi son de la Flota de Boddole Zer, de la Escuadra Glruimual 67ava. ¿Que están haciendo aquí...?  
—No lo se pero me alegro que hayan llegado. —exclamó la guerrera. —Nosotras solas jamas podriamos haber sobrevivido a un ataque como este… ¡Mire! ¡Las tropas enemigas se están retirando!  
La vista no le engañaba. La flota 67 había rodeado al ejército enemigo y lentamente había comenzado a expulsarlo de la zona de escombros, lejos del núcleo y la anomalía que lo tenía prisionero.  
—Todavía tenemos alguna posibilidad. —dijo Exedore esperanzado. —Si podemos forzarlos a… ¿Maya? ¿Almirante…? ¿Qué sucede?  
La guerrera se había detenido en medio de una maniobra y fué una de las armaduras blancas quien debió terminar de abatir al enemigo que tenía delante.  
—¿Almirante Maya? —volvió a preguntar Exedore trepando al hombro de la guerrera. Algo estaba realmente mal.  
Maya estaba paralizada. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento había hecho que su mente abandonara por completo el campo de batalla.  
—Virya… —dijo en un susurro.  
Entonces Exedore también lo sintió.  
El espacio a su alrededor se transformó, la cabina y las pantallas que los rodeaban se tornaron invisibles. Maya y Exedore quedaron flotando en un abismo oscuro completamente desnudos.  
Virya estaba llorando.  
Pudieron ver la figura de su Capitán, claramente visible a pesar de la distancia. Estaba flotando no lejos de ellos, acurrucada en posición fetal mientras sollozaba sin parar.  
El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para todos menos para ellos tres. El universo mismo era, en ese momento, un simple espectador de lo que estaba sucediendo con esos tres Zentradi.  
Maya se acercó flotando, extendiendo una mano hacia su Capitán.  
—No te acerques Maya. —dijo de pronto la guerrera levantando la cabeza.   
Maya se detuvo y retiró la mano. Aquello… aquello no podía ser real.   
—Virya… —solo pudo decir la Meltran. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque…?   
—Yo… yo no puedo más. —dijo entre sollozos. —No puedo más.  
Aquello tenía menos sentido todavía. Exedore estaba sujeto en la espalda de Maya y uno de sus tentáculos se extendió al lado de la cabeza de la joven. —Mire. —dijo utilizando aquel apéndice blanquecino para señalar algo al frente.  
Maya levantó la cabeza y quedó paralizada.  
Había cinco enormes figuras sobre ellos. Eran Zentradis gigantes, casi del tamaño del propio Dortrad-Jen.  
—De-Deculture! —exclamó.  
Las figuras parecían estar hechas de una clase diferente de niebla, pero los rasgos eran bastante precisos. Maya no tenía dudas de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.  
Toda la escena parecía estar rodeada de turbulencia y descargas eléctricas, como si una enorme tormenta envolviese a punto de desencadenarse en cualquier momento,  
—Esas cosas… esas cosan son…  
—Esas cosas son Virya. —dijo Exedore pensativo. —Si, ahora comprendo.  
Aquellas presencias gigantescas eran diferentes entre sí, ya sea en el tamaño de sus cuerpos, la forma de la cabeza e incluso una de ellas era claramente una Meltran a diferencia del resto… más no cabía ninguna duda, todas se parecían en una u otro forma a la guerrera que lloraba a sus pies.  
—Tenemos que ayudarla. —dijo Maya. —Tenemos que hacer algo.  
—Su mente se ha roto. —explicó Exedore moviendo la cabeza. —Su personalidad se ha fragmentado en aquellas representaciones que puede ver allá arriba. No podemos hacer nada.  
La joven Meltran tomó al Archivista con ambas manos y lo sacudió frente a ella. —¡La volveré a golpear! ¡Una vez logramos ayudarla! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Haremos lo mismo! Solo necesito...  
—No. —La voz de Zentran era dura y fría. —Ahora no puede hacer eso, aquí no es su rango o capacidad de mando la que puede influir sobre Virya. No son las palabras de un Comandante Supremo las que debe derrotar con sus propias palabras. Es la propia mente de Virya la que ha creado estas imágenes. No tenemos control sobre ellas.

Otro cambio comenzó a suceder a su alrededor. El oscuro manto que los envolvía comenzó a temblar violentamente, luces y explosiones aparecian como extraños velos fantasmales.  
—El vínculo… —dijo Maya.  
—El vínculo se está deshaciendo. —exclamó Exedore. —La mente de Virya ya no puede mantenernos juntos.  
Con una terrible explosión los tres Zentradi regresaron al continuo espacio-tiempo donde la batalla arreciaba. Maya tomó el control de inmediato y su armadura esquivó una andanada de proyectiles a escasos centímetros de la cabina. —¡Debura! —gritó soltando una ráfaga de disparos sobre el desdichado atacante. —¿Donde esta Virya? Si no hacemos algo pronto…  
—¡Allí! —exclamó Exedore.  
La armadura de Virya era apenas un punto rojo en medio de un enjambre de enemigos que no dejaban de disparar en su dirección y con horror vieron que el Queadluun Rau estaba inmóvil, al completo merced de las tropas del Ejército de Supervisión.  
Solo un par de armaduras parecían estar defendiendola.  
Eran los restos del escuadrón de chicas que las habían acompañado desde la Matriz del Nexo.   
Maya aceleró a fondo y salió disparada mientras rugía órdenes al resto de su propio escuadrón, desplegándose en forma de arco para maximizar el frente de ataque.  
Cayeron sobre los últimos restos de los invasores en el preciso momento en que las dos últimas defensoras de la incapacitada guerrera eran masacradas en medio del incesante fuego enemigo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Virya no sintió nada cuando su armadura fue alcanzada por los disparos. Muchas veces había pensado en como seria el dia en que su muerte llegara en combate. ¿Moriría alcanzada por una de esas enormes descargas de energía que desintegraba a uno al instante? ¿O sería tal vez destrozada por las balas explosivas de un disparo certero? ¿O por el contrario su muerte sería lenta y prolongada por múltiples heridas recibidas en un largo combate? Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado.  
Virya abrió los ojos y vió las estrellas frente a ella.  
La mitad de la cabina había sido arrancada por una ráfaga de disparos junto con el brazo derecho del Queadluun Rau, pero salvo eso, el daño más grave parece ser el que había sufrido su propio cuerpo.  
Vió las gotas de sangre flotar a su alrededor y también vió los restos del traje de vuelo que se desprendían del enorme parche de espuma que se había formado a un costado de su abdomen.   
Esa clase de heridas… debía ser algo fatal, pero no sentía dolor, de hecho no sentía nada.  
Podía ver las explosiones y disparos que pasaban a escasos metros de su cabina destrozada, pero no escuchaba ningún sonido, ninguna vibración.  
Era un poco… decepcionante a decir verdad.  
El mismo tiempo parecía fluir de una forma diferente.  
Vió los enormes cruceros de batalla girar sobre si mismos a una velocidad vertiginosa, escupiendo fuego de artillería en líneas continuas, como si los enormes cañones disparasen en forma ininterrumpida en vez de a salvas como estaban acostumbrado a hacerlo.   
Vio las naves enemigas explotar y desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado alli.  
Vió al resto huir, arrojándose contra las naves aliadas como arietes para intentar traspasar aquel cerco de muerte donde habían quedado atrapadas.  
Vio tres naves de la misma clase tipo cañoneras escapar mientras iniciaban un FOLD de evasión. Dos fueron destruidas por los certeros disparos de las naves que protegían la retaguardia y solo una de ellas logró escapar en medio del fuego de saturación.  
El resto de la flota Zentradi comenzó a prepararse para la persecución de los últimos enemigos que quedaban. Vió como las enormes naves se reorganizaban en formación de vuelo y preparaban sus dispositivos FOLD para iniciar la cacería.  
Cuando la última nave desapareció tras la explosión de luz de energía dimensional, Virya supo que todo había terminado.

A decir verdad, ojalá todo pudiera terminar así, en la oscuridad, en el silencio y la quietud del espacio… pero Virya no tenía ganado ese derecho aún.  
Su cuerpo estaba muriendo pero su mente aún se mantenía activa, rememorando cosas lejanas que la guerrera ya había olvidado hacía tiempo.  
Recordó su primera batalla, sus compañeras de escuadrón, nunca había conocido siquiera el nombre de su primer Capitán.  
Recordó a Yuwe y a Vaal, a Dulmei y al Zentran que había matado cortandole el cuello luego de volver a la “normalidad”.  
Recordó a sus compañeras de escuadrón, a todas las guerreras que habían pasado, luchado y muerto durante lo que consideraba su “vida” en la flota de Kreegan.  
El propio Kreegan apareció ante ella, sonriendo mientras la ahorcaba con sus poderosas manos. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas rojas y el aire parecía faltarle en los pulmones.  
Recordó aquel instante en la mirada de Melia, cuando sus ojos se encontraron un momento mientras su cabeza cortada caía en medio de un surtidor de sangre en las entrañas de la fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen.  
Recordó al enorme Comandante Supremo y como con solo unas pocas palabras la despojó de su herencia Zentradi, de cómo había dejado de ser la más poderosa guerrera de la flota y se había convertido de pronto en un pedazo de chatarra.  
Toda su vida se representaba ante sus ojos como si Exedore estuviese proyectando una versión holográfica en forma de cronología grotesca y deformada.

Las últimas visiones de Breka-Nel y el enorme Núcleo se desvanecieron ante sus ojos. Era el fin y ya no quedaba nada más para recordar.

Virya ya no tenía nada, lo había perdido todo.  
Ya no sentía su cuerpo y las mentes que antes formaran parte de su ser, que la acompañaron desde su “despertar” en aquella vaina de micronización, ya no estaban a su alcance.   
Era una cáscara vacía, sin cuerpo ni alma, apenas una espectadora que observaba a través de ojos prestados lo que sucedía alrededor.  
Por eso no reaccionó cuando la armadura violeta apareció delante de los restos de su cabina y con cuidado la rescató de entre los hierros retorcidos.  
El silencio era total y las escenas pasaban ante ella desordenadas, como si hubiese saltos de tiempo entre cada una de ellas.Una luz blanquecina la encegueció y ya no pudo volver a abrir los ojos.  
Cuando los volvió a abrir de pronto notó que ya no estaba en el puño de la armadura, ahora estaba en los brazos de Maya quien junto a Exedore la cargaban con dificultad por un extraño pasillo. Quería hablar, quería extender la mano hacia aquel rostro conocido, pero no podía, su cuerpo ya no respondía.

\----------------------

 

—¡Deprisa! —exclamó Maya mientras la sangre goteaba por sus brazos.  
Exedore apenas podía seguir el paso de la guerrera, sus piernas eran mucho más cortas y la irregularidad del túnel dificultaba llevar algo tan pesado como el cuerpo de Virya.  
Por suerte ya estaban cerca. Las luces de la enorme cámara donde descansaba aquella cosa palpitante ya eran visibles al final del torcido pasadizo en donde se encontraban  
El soporte vital parecía seguir funcionando correctamente y ambos se habían quitado sus cascos protectores, al igual que el destrozado casco de Virya.  
La guerrera tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía no responder a los llamados y gritos de sus dos compañeros. Sin perder un minuto más del preciado tiempo, la condujeron casi a rastras desde el improvisado muelle de atraque a medio construir (o destruir) que Maya había encontrado tras la frenética carrera por salvar la vida de su mentora.  
Las fuerzas Zentradi se habían ido en persecución de los sobrevivientes del Ejército de Supervisión y los había dejado atrás, abandonados a su suerte. Sin ninguna nave de soporte a la que recurrir, tanto Virya como Exedore decidieron regresar al núcleo, era la última esperanza para la moribunda Virya.  
—Tal vez mi vaina todavia funcione. —decía Maya mientras avanzaba con su compañera a cuestas. —¡Si la metemos dentro hay chances de que su cuerpo se regenere!  
Exedore dudaba mucho que eso pudiera ocurrir, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta y, de todas formas, ellos ya estaban muertos. Más valía intentarlo (por ilógico que fuera) a no hacer nada y sentarse a esperar la llegada de la muerte.

Sin detenerse ni un momento entraron a la enorme cámara dejando un rastro de sangre tras ellos. El lugar estaba algo más en ruinas de lo que Maya recordaba, grandes pilares había caído sobre las estructuras que sostenían el núcleo de la computadora biológica en gestación y el piso presentaba enormes grietas aquí y allá.  
Vió su vaina tirada a un costado sobre una pila de escombros.  
—¡Allí! —gritó mientras se dirigía a toda prisa.  
Treparon con un gran esfuerzo entre bloques de piedra y metales retorcidos hasta quedar junto a la maltrecha vaina.   
—Todavía sigue conectada. —dijo Maya suspirando aliviada. —Creí que el cable se había cortado cuando me arrojó por el aire.  
Exedore inspeccionó el aparato y sacudió la cabeza. —Estas cosas no son vainas de recuperación… no sabemos si puedan servir para salvar la vida de Virya.  
—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.  
Con cuidado removieron los restos del traje de vuelo y solo dejaron los lugares donde la espuma de aislación se había pegado a la carne desgarrada de la Meltran. Ver el estado del cuerpo de quien había sido la más grande combatiente de la flota hacía que el corazón de la joven se estrujaba de dolor.  
—Tienes que vivir Virya. —decía mientras acariciaba el rostro inerte de la Meltran. —Tu no puedes morir.  
Depositaron a Virya en el interior de la vaina y la acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron.  
Entonces la guerrera pareció reaccionar momentáneamente.  
—Ma-Maya… —dijo en un susurro.  
La joven se inclinó sobre su compañera y acarició los oscuros cabellos. —Estoy aquí Virya. —dijo.  
—La… la batalla…  
—Triunfamos. —respondió ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. —Ha sido una victoria completa.   
Virya intentó sonreír pero los músculos de su rostro no parecían responder del todo a sus ordenes. —¿Lagrimas…? —preguntó. —¿Por que tienes lágrimas en los ojos si hemos ganado?  
—No lo se. —reconoció Maya sacudiendo la cabeza. —No lo se.  
—Yo… yo solo quería una nueva oportunidad. —dijo Virya derramando sus propias lágrimas. —Quería darte una nueva flota, quería que tuvieras la posibilidad de ser la poderosa guerrera que estabas destinada a ser.   
—Lo se. —dijo la joven tomando con fuerza la mano de su compañera.   
Virya cerró los ojos como tratando de hacer un esfuerzo. —Esos Comandantes… nuestros superiores… no tienen derecho a jugar con nuestras vidas. No somos simples armas, somos guerreros.  
—Somos los mejores guerreros de la Galaxia. —afirmó Maya derramando sus lágrimas sobre el rostro de Virya. —Tu lo sabes mejor que yo.  
—Yo… yo no quiero que ningún otro guerrero sea privado de luchar, no importa su condición, sus genes o las heridas que reciba… nadie nos puede quitar el derecho de luchar… de existir. —Las lágrimas de Virya fluían por el lastimado rostro. —Solo quiero que lo que nos pasó… lo que sufrimos tu y yo no vuelva a pasar nunca jamás…  
—Te ayudaré Virya, juntas lo haremos posible.  
La moribunda Meltran sufrió un violento espasmo mientras tosia gotas de sangre en dirección a Maya. —Debes… debes encontrar a la Protocultura… —dijo con un hilo de voz.  
—Lo haré. —respondió Maya inclinándose sobre Virya de forma que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y pudiera escucharla mejor. —Te lo prometo.   
Virya hizo un último esfuerzo por incorporarse y en ese momento algo increíble sucedió.

Los labios de ambas guerreras se unieron.

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó Exedore mientras retrocedía asustado y caía de espaldas entre los escombros. Aquello… aquello lo sumió en una especie de shock que lo paralizó por completo.  
Virya y Maya permanecieron en esa extraña posición por varios minutos, como si aquel contacto corporal las sumiera en una especie de trance hipnótico.  
Fué Maya la primera en abrir los ojos y contemplar el rostro de su compañera. El agotamiento parecía haber desaparecido y algo similar a una sensación de bienestar flotaba en aquellas facciones conocidas.  
—Vivirás. —dijo Maya mientras se retiraba de la vaina. —Es una orden ¿Me has oído Virya? ¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
Sin esperar una respuesta la joven cerró la tapa de la vaina.

 

\----------------------

 

—Tu.  
Aquella voz… no, no podía ser.  
Virya estaba nuevamente en el médium FOLD, aquel espacio entre dimensiones donde todo ocurría a otra velocidad, donde el tiempo no fluía de la manera normal.  
Volvía a tener un cuerpo, aunque esta vez había algo diferente en el. La Meltran recorrió con los ojos las terribles heridas que su cuerpo había sufrido. Parte de su abdomen había sido arrancado y podía ver con detalle varios de sus órganos que asomaban por la monstruosa herida. No había sangre ni dolor, solo aquella visión de algo que estaba ahi y reflejaba con aterradora fidelidad lo que le había ocurrido a su cuerpo tras la batalla del cementerio de naves que rodeaba aquella anomalía estelar.  
—Tu eres la culpable. —volvió a repetir la voz… ¿O eran varias voces?  
La guerrera buscó el origen de aquella voz. Parecía venir de todas partes y ninguna. —¿Quien eres? —preguntó.   
Entonces lo vio, o mejor dicho, creyó verlo.  
Una imagen comenzó a formarse frente a ella. Un rostro enorme, gigantesco. Las facciones temblaban y se contorsionaba como si en realidad estuviesen hechas de pequeños filamentos entrelazados. La meltran observó que no se trataba de una sola imagen, eran en realidad dos rostros diferentes que de alguna forma se convierten en uno solo, intercambiando sus formas y rasgos en una especie de mezcla inestable.  
Virya conocía ambos rostros.  
—¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué tienes el rostro de mis compañeros? ¡Responde!  
Aquel ser hizo una mueca que podía haber pasado por una sonrisa. Pero no, aquella cosa no estaba sonriendo.  
—Solo tengo estas imágenes para recrear una interfaz visible. —contestó aquella cosa que no solo había usurpado las imágenes de Exedore y Maya, también parecía estar usando sus voces, mezcladas y distorsionadas en una sola y potente voz. —El proceso de transferencia de datos fué interrumpido, solo dispongo de cantidad limitada de datos para comunicarme.  
Virya comprendió de quien se trataba.  
—Tu… tu eres…  
—Soy Zebah-Ral. —respondió el ser mientras un millar de pequeños filamentos se extendían desde el centro de la figura en dirección a Virya. —Y tu eres la responsable de este desastre.  
Virya ya no tenía el control y no pudo hacer nada por impedir aquel ataque. Sólo podía ser una observadora de aquella situación, contemplar impasible como su cuerpo era rodeado por aquella red de hilos de plata que la inmovilizaron por completo.  
—Intentaste quedarte con el cuerpo de Maya y la mente de Exedore. —exclamó Virya sin resistirse en lo más mínimo. —Querías robar hasta la última cosa que hacía de ellos unos Zentradis.  
—Así debe ser. —respondió aquella voz. —Sus genes son necesarios para el desarrollo de la parte biológica de esta nueva fortaleza.   
—Son datos… ¡Tú lo haz dicho! —exclamó. —Si son solo datos… ¿Porque es necesario sacrificar la vida de Maya? ¿No puedes copiarlos solamente? —preguntó gritando.  
—No. —La voz había cambiado, ahora estaba utilizando también la de la propia Virya intercalada con la de Maya y Exedore. —Los datos pueden corromperse, la información no es segura, solo la vida puede proporcionar una fuente inagotable de información genética fiable.  
La meltran comprendió finalmente.  
—Exedore tenía razón. —dijo de pronto. —Nuestros creadores no eran tan perfectos… nunca pudieron dominar los misterios de la vida misma.  
Zebah-Ral no respondió pero Virya sintió la ira que emanaba de aquel ser.  
—Nunca dominaron los misterios de la creación por completo… solo se limitaban a llenar los agujeros con las cosas que no podían reemplazar con su tecnología.  
—¡Silencio! —gritó el Núcleo. —¡Suficiente! ¡Los Zentradis somos máquinas de guerra perfectas! ¡Fuimos creados sin fallas y siempre lo seremos!  
Ahora el propio rostro de Virya se había fusionado en aquella monstruosa imagen que latía y se agitaba a pocos metros de la guerrera, el proceso se estaba consumando.  
—Eres una deshonra para los Zentradi. —dijo el ser con un desprecio inconmensurable en la voz. —Que tu muerte sirva al menos para reparar todo el daño que has causado.  
—¡Mi cuerpo está corrupto!. —gritó Virya sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban. —¡No podrás sacar nada de él!.  
Zebah-Ral se rió con ese coro de voces conocidas y a la vez distorsionadas. —Tal vez, pero no es necesario utilizar todos tus genes, rescataré lo útil y descartaré la basura.  
Los filamentos brillaron y se contrajeron sobre sí mismos. Nada quedaba en el lugar donde había estado el cuerpo dañado de la guerrera.  
O tal vez si.  
Una pequeña esfera brillaba palidamente entre las brumas que rodeaban aquella cámara oscura donde el ser llamado Zebah-Ral se contraia y estiraba adoptando varias formas a medida que procesaba la información genética.  
Virya lo había perdido todo; Primero sus personalidades, luego su propio cuerpo… ahora su propia mente flotaba a la deriva en medio de la nada misma.  
¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir así? ¿Cuantos ciclos debían transcurrir para que su consciencia se dispersase y nada quede de su ser en aquel universo?  
Aquel era el final sí, pero uno que se prolongaria por demasiado tiempo…. tal vez eternamente.

—”Vivirás” —dijo la voz de Maya.  
No, no era simplemente una voz, era una orden.  
—Déjame desaparecer. —respondió aquel trozo de conciencia que ni siquiera tenía nombre. —Ya no tengo nada, ni siquiera recuerdos de cómo era antes… no puedo existir sin forma.   
La voz pareció cambiar de tono. —Eso no importa. Puedes haber perdido todo, pero yo aún te recuerdo.  
Algo apareció frente a la pequeña esfera de luz.  
—Aun cuando no tengas forma, aun cuando hayas perdido tu nombre y tus recuerdos... no todo se ha perdido.  
Una pequeña nube blanquecina pareció bailar frente a ella. Era como si una parte de aquel lugar estuviera borroneado, como un cristal empañado.  
Una imagen apareció en aquel parche de claridad. Era una Meltran de ojos claros y cabellos marrones. Aquel rostro estaba tan cerca y sus labios se entreabrieron en un gesto extraño y fascinante… pero no era aquello lo que en esos momentos captaron la total atención de aquella presencia sin cuerpo ni nombre.  
Algo se reflejaba en los ojos claros de la joven Meltran.  
Era un rostro. El rostro de una Meltran.   
El rostro de una guerrera.  
—Esta eres tu Virya. —dijo la voz. —Esta eres tu vista a través de mis ojos  
Ahora los ojos claros ocupaban toda la imagen y el rostro de Virya era perfectamente visible.  
Un aterrador grito resonó en todo el sitio, de todos los lugares simultáneamente.  
—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —gritaba Zebah-Ral.  
Virya abrió los ojos. Sus propios ojos.  
Su cuerpo era apenas una versión etérea de la antigua Meltran, un espejismo reflejado en los ojos de un recuerdo.  
Pero era suyo.   
Aquel reflejo en los ojos de Maya le había devuelto su propia realidad, la propia prueba de su existencia en el universo.  
La cosa que se agitaba frente a Virya era una visión aterradora, una verdadera pesadilla.  
Una multitud de nuevos rostros había aparecido sobre los de Maya, Exedore y Virya. Toda una sucesión de rasgos de Zentran y Meltran aparecían y desaparecían en medio de los estertores de aquella masa de filamentos sin forma.  
—¡¿Quienes son estos Zentradi?! ¡¿Que me has hecho?! —gritaba el ser agitándose sobre sí mismo.  
—Es lo que tu querías. —respondió Virya. —Te robaste mi cuerpo, pero también te quedaste con todas las versiones de mi que lo habitaban. Ahora son tu problema.  
—¡Corrupción! —gritaba Zebah-Ral —¡Incluso tu propia mente está corrupta!  
—Ya no. —respondió la guerrera. —Ya no más.  
El grito del núcleo no era algo Zentradi, parecía ser una especie de animal salvaje herido de muerte.

«Iniciando protocolo de Análisis, código 42»  
Aquello no era una voz. Virya sintió las palabras formarse dentro de su cabeza.  
«Detectada corrupción del Núcleo Computacional código Zebah-Ral. Iniciando procedimiento de Emergencia.»  
—¿Quien eres? —preguntó la guerrera dándose la vuelta. —¿Que eres? —Virya no veía a nadie más en aquel lugar.  
«Alerta. Corrupción Severa de Datos Genéticos. Analizando Plan de Contingencia. Ejecutando»  
—¡No!  
Zebah-Ral sufrió una transformación total. Todos los retazos de imágenes que formaban aquel gigantesco rostro se tornaron rojas como la sangre. —¡Aun estoy en control! ¡No detengan el proceso! ¡Lo prohibo! —gritó con aquella voz múltiple.   
«Analisis Terminado. Integridad de Datos comprometida. Viabilidad del proyecto se ubica por Debajo del Veintiun por ciento. Iniciando Purga del Sistema»  
El grito de aquel proyecto de Comandante Supremo fue terrible, pero más terrible fue el cambio que comenzó a desarrollarse alrededor de Virya.  
El espacio que los rodeaba se convirtió en una especie de jaula. Delgados rayos de energía trazaron brillantes líneas en lo que parecía ser una pared de nubes o niebla. En solo unos instantes tanto Virya como Zebah-Ral estaban rodeados por aquella red de brillante luz dorada.  
En solo una fracción de segundo el caos estalló a su alrededor. Miles de filamentos surgieron de cada una de las intersecciones de la brillante red y avanzaron como un rayo hacia el Núcleo en formación, incluso una docena de ellos atravesó el cuerpo transparente de Virya, pero nada parecía hacerle daño.  
La efigie de Zebah-Ral estalló en mil pedazos en cuanto la red cayó sobre el. De pronto todo había desaparecido y una lluvia de pequeños cuadritos brillantes era todo lo que quedaba flotando alrededor.  
«Purga Finalizada. Reiniciando Sistemas»  
La oscuridad volvió a rodearla mientras una vibración sacudía el aire.

\----------------------

—Aseguren la entrada y busquen en cada rincón. Puede haber enemigos ocultos entre los escombros.  
—Sí Comandante.  
Los soldados avanzaron entre las ruinas del núcleo con sus rifles en alto mientras la oficial Meltran permanencia cerca de la entrada.  
—Ustedes dos vengan conmigo. —ordenó a dos de las soldado que la escoltaban. —El resto permanezca aquí.  
Las tres guerreras avanzaron por entre los escombros y treparon con cuidado hasta donde se encontraban los dos supervivientes que las tropas irregulares habían reportado como perdidos dentro de aquella extraña instalación.  
Una Meltran yacía inclinada sobre una vaina similar a los dispositivos de recuperación que se utilizaban en las bahías médicas, pero ese aparato era más voluminoso y evidentemente cumplia otra función.  
Había otro individuo sentado a los pies de la vaina y la oficial no tuvo dificultades en reconocer la clase de Zentradi de la que se trataba.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó. —¿Un Archivista…?  
Exedore levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz extraña pero sus ojos parecían estar sin vida, velados tras una especie de bruma lechosa.  
—¿Que ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó la Meltran acercándose.  
La joven guerrera que estaba inclinada sobre la vaina se incorporó y lentamente giró sobre sí misma.  
—¿Quien…?  
—Soy la Comandante Segunda Lap'Lamiz, de la Escuadra Glruimual 67ava al mando del Comandante Vrlitwhai Kridanik.   
Maya escuchó toda aquella información sin comprender en verdad lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—Fui enviada para rescatar a los supervivientes que quedaron varados tras la batalla. Encontramos varios Queadluun irregulares patrullando las inmediaciones de esta… instalación. —dijo señalando las ruinas a su alrededor. —¿Ustedes dos son los últimos? ¿Queda alguien más?  
—Mi Capitán está dentro. —dijo Maya con un hilo de voz.  
Las Meltran se miraron confundidas. —¿Está malherida? ¿Hace cuanto que se inició el proceso de recuperación en la vaina..?  
—No es una vaina de recuperación. —contestó la joven guerrera.   
La Comandante Lap'Lamiz dió un paso al frente y tomó con fuerza la enorme puerta de metal. De un solo tirón la abrió y una nube de vapor rosado se extendió sobre las guerreras.  
—Aquí no hay nada. —dijo señalando el interior vacío.  
Maya sacudió la cabeza. —Lo se. —dijo.  
—Esta guerrera ha sufrido un Shock traumático. —exclamó la Meltran examinando el rostro impasible de Maya. —Hay que llevarla devuelta a nuestra nave.  
Dos de las soldado tomaron a Maya mientras la propia Lap'Lamiz cargaba con el pequeño cuerpo del Archivista. Descendieron lentamente de la pila de escombros y tras reunirse con el resto de las tropas abandonaron la cámara por el mismo túnel por el que entraron.  
—Prepárense para despegar, estamos saliendo. —ordenó por la radio. —Que la escuadra inicie los preparativos para entrar en FOLD en veinte minutos.

Exactamente dieciocho minutos más tarde, los enormes arcos de energia dimensional iluminaron por última vez los restos chamuscados de aquel campo de batalla, mientras las naves al mando de la Comandante Segunda Lap'Lamiz entraban al espacio dimensional para reunirse con las de la flota del Comandante Vrlitwhai Kridanik.  
Aún debían perseguir y destruir a los restos del Ejército de Supervisión, tarea que los llevaría hasta los rincones más alejados de la galaxia.   
Y finalmente, muchos ciclos más tarde, hasta La Tierra.

 

\----------------------

 

«Sistemas inicializados»  
«Estado: Normal»  
«Preparado para Recibir Datos»  
Cientos de rayos dorados cubrieron el centro de aquel espacio vacío. Tras un destello enceguecedor una imagen apareció frente a Virya.  
Era algo que ya había visto antes. ¿Donde? Ah… ya lo recordaba. Era la imagen que Exedore había proyectado en el hangar de la fortaleza de Breka-Nel cuando había explicado los orígenes de su raza.   
Dos mitades de una figura se unieron en el centro de una esfera pequeña, formando algo que se asemejaba a un corazón.  
—¿Eres… eres la Protocultura? —preguntó la guerrera.  
El holograma pareció temblar ante la voz de la Meltran. De pronto se apagó y un nuevo dibujo apareció representado. Era una Meltran y un Zentran puestos uno al lado de otro.  
«Detectado Perfil Meltran. Analizando. Aceptado»  
El esquema del Zentran desapareció y sólo quedó visible el dibujo de la Meltran.  
—Es cierto… ¡Realmente eres de la Protocultura!  
La interfaz visual pareció adaptarse a la voz de la guerrera.   
«Iniciando interfaz de Comunicación.»  
«Afirmativo. Esta es la interfaz de interacción para el Sistema de Supervisión de Computadoras Biológicas Clase V»  
«Fuimos Desarrollados para Servir a la Protocultura y Ayudar a la Expansión de la República Estelar»  
Virya suspiró desilucionada. —Eres solo otra Computadora. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.  
La esperanza de la guerrera se apagó tan rápido como había aparecido, pero aquello no pareció importarle al sistema informático del núcleo, que siguió con sus rutinas como si la Meltran no existiera.  
«Cálculos Completos. Sistemas Listos.» —exclamó la voz tras varios minutos de actividad.  
Virya ya había tenido suficiente de aquello.  
—¿No puedes callarte de una vez? —exclamó en dirección a los símbolos que brillaban en el holograma.  
«Orden no Reconocida»  
«Se requiere de confirmación del Operador para la carga de datos.»  
—Haz lo que quieras. —respondió la guerrera de mala gana.  
«Confirmado. Iniciando captura de Datos»   
Virya sintió que su mente era transportada hacia otro lugar o que era su cuerpo el que se expandía y de pronto ocupaba un espacio mucho mas grande, mas masivo.  
«Perfil Capturado. Datos Genéticos Insuficientes. Esta Unidad entrará en estado de Suspensión Hasta Recibir el Resto de los Datos Requeridos»  
Aquella sensación… Virya recordaba haber sentido algo similar muchos ciclos atrás, cuando dentro de una pequeña vaina de sueño de pronto sintió que estaba al mando de su propia flota Zentradi.  
Pero todavía no era el momento de cumplir ese sueño.  
Virya esperaría pacientemente al momento adecuado, no importa los ciclos que tomase.  
Esperaría a Maya.  
La esperaría por toda la eternidad si fuera necesario.


	124. Chapter 124

Ralph corría por los enormes pasillos sin mirar atrás.  
Aquellos espacios vacíos eran los más peligrosos. No escuchaba a ningún otro Zentradi persiguiendolo pero aun asi seguia siendo vulnerable a los disparos de las armas portátiles que esos piratas llevaban consigo. Las balas de los fusiles no podían penetrar el grueso blindaje del traje, pero los lanzagranadas con cabezas de carga hueca eran una cosa completamente diferente…  
Se detuvo un instante a tomar algo de aliento luego de estar cargando con ese voluminoso Drone durante la persecución. Pensándolo bien tal vez no fuera la mejor idea cargar con esa cosa por toda la Colonia.  
No, algo en su interior le decia que habia hecho lo correcto. Si esos hijos de puta tomaban control de un drone cargado de misiles en el interior de la Rainbow era inimaginable lo que podían llegar a hacer.  
—Me pregunto qué diablos quería hacer Amanda contigo. —dijo mirando al Drone.  
El Ghost no contestó (Obviamente) pero Ralph igual sacudió la cabeza. —Si salimos de esta esa mujer va a tener que explicarme un par de cosas… VARIOS pares de cosas.  
El constante revoloteo de los pequeños drones de observación hicieron que el gigante se apresurara. Había aplastado a un par de ellos que se habían acercado lo suficiente pero ahora se mantenían bien alejados del alcance de los brazos del obrero. Sea quien sea que los estaba pilotando había aprendido a mantener la distancia.  
Sabian donde estaba y eso era lo que hacía que el gigante tuviera tanta prisa. Si lo interceptaban antes de llegar al acceso de su cubierta privada no podría esconderse en otro sitio.   
Volvió a cargar al Ghost y avanzó a paso vivo por entre los grandes bloques de metal apilados uno sobre otros como enormes ladrillos de construcción. Más adelante el pasillo volvía a estrecharse y el techo bajaba nuevamente, aquello significaba que los malditos drones ya no podrían revolotear sobre el.  
Ralph penetró en el angosto túnel mientras con una sola mano apuntaba el rifle hacia la oscuridad. Aquella vía lo llevaría directamente a uno de los enormes pozos de distribución desde donde podría elegir la ruta más directa hacia la popa de la Rainbow.   
Tras varios minutos de marcha se dió la vuelta y observó fugazmente el pequeño destello de las luces de navegación de un drone mientras se ocultaba rápidamente tras una columna. Ralph gruñó una maldición y continuó avanzando por el estrecho pasillo.   
unos cuatrocientos metros más adelante un poco de luz se filtraba por la boca del túnel y el gigante supo que estaba llegando a una de las partes más peligrosas de su ruta.   
Los pozos eran llamados de «respiración» por casi todos los trabajadores de se movían de un lado a otro por las entrañas de tan enorme nave pero en realidad su función no tenía nada que ver con la conducción del aire. El nombre venía de las fuertes corrientes de aire que podían producirse cuando la temperatura fluctuaba en las diferentes cubiertas y las masas de aire se movían de un lado a otro a consecuencia de la compresión o dilatación de los gases.  
Pero Ralph no temía a ninguna corriente de aire, lo que el temia era una emboscada. Un espacio abierto de esas caracteristicas se prestaba muy bien para que esos hijos de puta lo bañaran con fuego pesado desde todos los ángulos posibles.  
Aun así el gigante no tenía ninguna otra opción. Aquella era la única ruta hacia su cubierta y hacia su seguridad. Tenía que arriesgarse.  
De un salto salió al espacio iluminado y mientras dejaba caer el Ghost al piso empuñó el rifle con ambas manos y rápidamente giró sobre sí mismo mientras apuntaba a todas las cubiertas superiores que lo rodeaban.  
Solo el estruendo del Drone golpeando el suelo metálico le contestó. Estaba solo.  
Ralph volvió a girar sobre sí mismo en la dirección contraria. Nada.  
—No han llegado hasta aquí… por fin una buena noticia. —dijo dirigiéndose hacia el aparato caído.  
Apoyó el rifle contra una de las paredes y buscó a su alrededor. Una enorme plancha de metal de varias toneladas de acero captó su atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces la arrastró y tras ponerla en posición vertical la recostó contra la boca del túnel por el que había llegado.  
—No podrá evitar que uno de esos Zentradi me siga, pero servirá para detener a los piratas tamaño micrón y esos diminutos drones espías. —dijo.   
Tras asegurarse que ninguna rendija quedara abierta caminó hasta el fondo de aquel enorme pozo y se rascó la cabeza.  
—Ahora veamos. —dijo. —El túnel que busco es… ese. —indicó señalando una boca oscura que se abría unos treinta metros por encima de su cabeza. —No creo que me sea difícil trepar hasta ahí por mi mismo… ¿Pero como rayos voy a cargar a algo tan voluminoso como tú hasta ahí arriba? Si al menos tuviera un arnés o… ¿Que rayos es eso?

El dispositivo que Ralph llevaba en su oreja derecha estaba especialmente configurado para captar la voz humana y amplificarla directamente dentro del oído del gigante. Era algo necesario para poder escuchar las pequeñas voces de sus compañeros que a veces trataban de llamar su atención desde el piso para evitar que uno de los enormes pies del gigante los aplastase.  
Por eso pudo escuchar claramente los gritos que venían desde lo alto. Sus reflejos adquiridos por la tecnología de agigantamiento Zentradi hicieron el resto.

Si el gigante no hubiera escuchado aquellos gritos, muy probablemente se hubiera arrojado a un lado, pero esas voces lo paralizaron lo suficiente para que sus reflejos solo atinaran a levantar los brazos para detener aquel objeto que caía sobre su cabeza.  
Ralph atrapó con sus dos manos enguantadas el enorme cilindro de metal y el peso, más la fuerza producto de la caída desde tanta altura hicieron que el gigante cayera de rodillas en el piso mientras su enorme cuerpo absorbía la energía del terrible impacto. Una lluvia de fragmentos de metal comenzó a caer alrededor de él mientras sus huesos crujían de modo alarmante.  
—¡Mierda! —gritó Ralph mientras sentía que sus brazos se doblaban bajo tanto peso. Más sus huesos resistieron y de pronto el silencio volvió a envolver aquel oscuro pozo.  
Con cuidado Ralph se quitó el enorme trasto de encima y entonces escuchó el quejido de dolor que venía de adentro.  
—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó el gigante girando el cilindro hasta que la pequeña abertura quedó a la vista. —¿Que rayos…?  
—¿Ralph? —Tass asomó la cabeza por la escotilla y se acomodó los lentes que se habían caído de su rostro. —¿Eres tu?  
El gigante abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Tass? ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Como…? Oh mierda… espera.  
Con todo el cuidado posible apoyó el pesado cilindro en el piso y se reclinó sobre la escotilla mientras encendía una de las luces del traje. Tass se cubrió los ojos deslumbrada por el resplandor. —Creí que íbamos a morir. —dijo con un suspiro.  
Ralph ajustó la intensidad de luz y volvió a mirar a la pequeña joven aún con más incredulidad que antes — «¿Íbamos?» —preguntó desconcertado.  
La joven de anteojos salió de la escotilla con evidente esfuerzo y se recostó sobre el metal mientras otro quejido de dolor se escuchaba perfectamente desde el interior. Al cabo de unos momentos la rubia cabeza de Mina asomaba por la abertura.  
—¿Mina? —casi gritó Ralph fuera de sí. —¿Como….? ¿Cuando….?  
—Gracias por salvarnos Ralph. —exclamó la joven mientras se sentaba junto a su casi desmayada amiga. —La maraña de cables que había en el interior del módulo nos amortiguó la caída, pero si no hubiera sido por tus brazos nos hubiéramos aplastado contra el piso.   
Tass alzó el brazo derecho mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia arriba. —Buena atrapada Ralph.  
—No hay de que…. pero… ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Cómo es que estaban ahí dentro…? —el gigante no sabía si estar enojado o feliz de cómo habían resultado las cosas con esas dos. —¿Y de donde…?  
—Esa sangre… ¿Ralph estás herido? —exclamó Tass incorporándose de un salto, al parecer ya casi olvidando lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.  
El gigante comprendió que la chica se refería a las enormes manchas de sangre que había impregnado su traje tras la batalla de las Barracas. —No es mía. —dijo simplemente.  
—Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo. —respondió la joven acomodándose los lentes. —¿Zentradis…?  
—Tres menos. —contestó Ralph. —Me emboscaron en las Barracas… ellos mataron a Andy.  
Mina se llevó las manos para ahogar un grito de dolor, pero Tass simplemente apretó los puños. —Andy también… hijos de mil putas, nos están matando como a perros…  
—Les dije a mis hombres que se rindieran… pero no nos dejaron ninguna elección, intentaron matarme y los demás hicieron lo posible por ayudarme. —El rostro del gigante estaba visiblemente alterado por la ira. —Estos tipos…  
—Son asesinos. —dijo Mina.   
El gigante se incorporó lentamente y levantó la cabeza hacia las tinieblas que se cerraban sobre sus cabezas. —¿A ustedes tambien…?  
—Si, fueron ellos. —contestó Tass. —Intentaron matarnos arrojándose desde las cubiertas superiores… de no ser por tu intervención…  
—Ralph. —la voz de Mina sonaba casi como un sollozo. —¿Que…? ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?  
El enorme obrero se rascó la cabeza. —No lo se… ¿Saben algo de Amanda?  
La joven de anteojos dió una patada a un enorme tornillo y este salió volando hasta caer en el piso junto con los restos que habían caído junto con el módulo. —Según Dan iba a buscar ayuda al almacén principal... pero no he tenido noticias de ella desde entonces.  
—¿Y que estaban haciendo ustedes dentro de ese módulo? —preguntó el gigante.  
—Recabando información. —respondió Mina.   
—¿Información…?  
Tass levantó la vista en dirección de Ralph. —Han tomado por completo el sistema informático de la nave. Estaba tratando de analizar que clase de ataque habían utilizado de forma remota.  
—¿Y lo descubriste…?  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Vaya que sí… y casi nos cuesta la vida.  
Ralph se rascó la barbilla. —Eso explica porqué todas las puertas se me estuvieron cerrando en las narices. Incluso han tomado el control de las maquinarias y grúas de las Barracas, si no hubiera sido por Andy y los demás muchachos…  
—No podemos comunicarnos, estamos completamente aislados. —exclamó Mina agitando la cabeza. —Si esto sigue así...  
—¡Ahhhhhhhh!  
Ralph levantó el rifle en forma automática al escuchar el grito de Tass. El movimiento del gigante fué tan repentino que casi vuelca el enorme cilindro donde las chicas estaban aún trepadas.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Que…?  
—¡Eso! —gritó la joven señalando el piso.  
El gigante bajó el rifle y miró desconcertado a la joven. —¿El Ghost?  
—¡Ralph! ¡Esa cosa está armada con misiles! —gritó la joven retrocediendo asustada.  
—Ya lo se.  
Tass abrió la boca pero se quedó muda de repente. Tras mirar al gigante y luego volver a mirar al Drone caído en el piso sacudió la cabeza aun mas confundida. —¿Que…?  
Ralph apoyó el rifle contra una de las paredes del pozo y se inclinó sobre el aparato. —Esta cosa… esta cosa disparó un misil contra uno de los Zentradi que estaba a punto de volarme la cabeza, el mismo que mató a Andy.  
Tass no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Ralph… esa nave… ¿Estaba conectada cuando…?  
—Está conectada desde ayer. —respondió el obrero. —Creí que fué esa IA que instalaste dentro del Drone la que…  
—Yo no instalé ninguna IA…  
El gigante volvió la cabeza hacia la muchacha y luego hacia el aparato. —Eso…. eso no tiene sentido.  
—Ralph… esa cosa está comprometida, todo sistema informático que haya estado conectada a la red central de la Rainbow está ahora bajo el completo dominio de los piratas… tenemos que destruirlo o dejarlo inutilizado.  
—No. —dijo el gigante cortante. —No podemos hacer eso… yo no...no se como explicarlo, es como un presentimiento…  
Tass no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.—Si las computadoras de esa nave están infectadas con lo mismo que atacó a la Rainbow, es cuestión de tiempo para que nos haga volar en pedazos a todos.  
—¿Entonces como explicas…?  
La joven se sentó en el borde del módulo sin quitar los ojos del fuselaje amarillo que las luces del traje de Ralph iluminaban por completo. —Déjame… déjame ver eso de cerca. —dijo al cabo de un minuto.  
El gigante extendió la enorme mano enguantada y Tass se dejó caer sobre ella de un salto. Luego con cuidado la bajó hasta el piso de metal justo enfrente del drone.  
Tass se bajó de la mano del obrero y caminó unos pasos hacia la proa vidriada del drone. En cuanto estuvo a solo unos metros una luz roja se encendió tras el cristal facetado.  
—¡Tass! —gritó Mina asomándose desde el Módulo. —¡Ten cuidado!  
La joven tragó saliva y continuó avanzando. Cuando pasó junto al sensor principal de la proa pudo ver perfectamente como las múltiples cámaras que formaban parte de los instrumentos de reconocimiento del drone se movían para seguir sus movimientos.  
—Nada aterrorizante con eso. —exclamó apartando la vista de las pulsantes luces rojas. —Todo está… bien. —se dijo a sí misma mientras rodeaba la nave por estribor y se dirigía hacia uno de los accesos. —Ralph… ¿Puedes…?  
El gigante tomó el Drone con ambas manos y lo enderezó de forma que estuviera acostado sobre el piso.  
Tras tumbarse sobre su espalda la joven accedió a uno de los paneles de mantenimiento. Estaba cerrado más en cuanto su mano se acercó al pequeño indicador de estado este se abrió de inmediato hacia fuera, desplegando una pequeña pantalla y un teclado destinado al monitoreo de los sistemas.  
—Veamos qué rayos pasa aquí. —murmuró la joven mientras se sonaba los dedos de ambas manos y se ponía a trabajar.  
Tanto Ralph como Mina miraban la escena desde lo alto sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.  
—¿Tienes idea de que…? —preguntó el gigante mirando a la joven.  
Mina sacudió la cabeza. —Tass se ha tomado como algo personal todo esto. —afirmó la muchacha. —Parece que esos piratas usaron parte de su trabajo para engañar a la Inspectora Cinthya.  
—¿La inspectora…?  
—Además… —Mina bajó la voz sabiendo que el gigante podía escucharla igual. —Lo que sea que entró a la red… es quien mató al Teniente Jim.  
El rostro del gigante se ensombreció ante la mención de aquello. —Sabía que no fué un accidente. —dijo apretando los puños. —Esos malditos… casi aplastan a Matt y Cinthya cuando soltaron ese casco desguazado en el hangar principal.  
La mención del nombre del chico hizo que Mina abriera los ojos de par en par. Ralph se dio cuenta de inmediato.   
—Matt esta bien, no se cómo pero consiguió uno de esos Exo-Trajes para movilidad en gravedad cero y pudo escapar de la carnicería en el hangar.  
—Pero…  
—Esos tipos no podrán atraparlo en el Interior. —afirmó el obrero. —Además… creo saber a dónde se dirige él y la Inspectora…. casi con seguridad hacia el Astillero número cuatro.  
Un golpe seco se escuchó debajo del Ghost cuando la cabeza de Tass golpeó el fuselaje de la nave.  
—Ah… ¿Sorprendida Tass? —preguntó el gigante con una mueca. —Si, se lo de la maldita armadura que Matt y Will estaban ensamblando en el Astillero cuatro.  
La joven de anteojos asomó la cabeza por debajo del drone. —¿Hace cuanto…?  
—Desde hace rato. —contestó Ralph. —Estuve a punto de decírselo a Amanda, pero pasaron varias cosas estos últimos días y se me olvidó.  
Mina miró al gigante. —Ese robot… es Zentradi ¿No? ¿No puedes…?  
Ralph sacudió la cabeza. —No, es un Queadlunn Rau, una de esas armaduras de combate que usan las Meltran, yo no quepo en esas estrechas cabinas.  
—Harmony… —dijo Tass acomodándose los anteojos sobre la pequeña nariz. —Casi me había olvidado de ella.  
El gigante suspiró. —Así que hasta nombre tiene… no se que diablos intentaron hacer con esa cosa, pero a menos que Matt o Will se transformaran en gigantes, dudo mucho que sirviera mucho más que un modelo a escala real como esos model-kits de plástico que tanto te gusta coleccionar Tass.  
La joven sopló ofendida y volvió a deslizarse bajo el fuselaje del Ghost.  
Mina estaba confundida. —¿Matt y Will pueden usarla? ¿Pero si acabas de decir…?  
—Yo soy más…. voluminoso que el Zentradi promedio. —dijo el gigante reprimiendo una carcajada. —Pero se de varios casos donde humanos de contextura más delgada han podido pilotar esas cosas una vez que se agigantan. ¿Recuerdas la película de Minmay sobre la Primera Guerra Espacial..? La del Amor y no se que...  
La joven asintió. —Si… creo que Maximilian Jenius maneja una de esas al final… ¿No? Pero pensé que era algo inventado…  
—Los hechos reales fueron algo diferentes. —respondió Ralph. —Pero cuando estuve en aquel instituto de acondicionamiento durante mi “aclimatación” de gigante ví con mis propios ojos un Queadlunn Rau pilotado por un Zentran, así que es técnicamente posible.  
El silencio era completo a su alrededor. Solo el sonido de las teclas que Tass pulsaba frenéticamente llegaba a los oídos de aquellos dos.  
—Pero no hay vainas de Macronización en la Rainbow. —dijo Mina pensativa.   
Ralph se puso en cuclillas junto al enorme módulo abollado tras la violenta caída. —No, de existir una yo la usaria todo el tiempo para micronizarme y nadar en mi tanque de cerveza, desafortunadamente están prohibidas para uso civil; solo los militares y un puñado selecto de contratistas de seguridad tienen acceso a ellas. —El gigante sacudió la cabeza. —No hay forma que alguno de esos dos se vuelva gigante para pilotar ese mecha, y eso es lo que más me confunde de todo… especialmente estando Tass involucrada en esto.  
La mencionada joven pareció no darse por aludida y el sonido del teclado no se interrumpió en lo más mínimo.  
Ralph se rascó la cabeza. —En fin… me temo que está descartado usar esa cosa, probablemente ni siquiera está armada, Will es un idiota pero no se arriesgaría a activar un Queadlunn Rau completamente armado dentro de la Colonia.   
El golpe que produjo la escotilla de mantenimiento al cerrarse hizo que ambos guardaran silencio y observaran lo que estaba sucediendo en el fondo del pozo.  
Tass salió debajo del drone y se puso de pie apoyada en una de las alas plegadas con cara pensativa.   
—¿Haz descubierto algo? —preguntó el gigante.  
La joven de anteojos se agachó y recogió una tuerca oxidada del piso. —Si… y aun estoy procesándolo.  
—¿Procesando…?   
Tass tomó la tuerca y tras sopesarla en la palma de su mano la lanzó hacia arriba para después atraparla en un suave movimiento. —No encontré indicios de la presencia de Red en los logs de acceso al sistema.  
—¿Red…?  
—El virus que infectó el sistema. —explicó Mina. —Se llama Red.  
Ralph volvió a rascarse la cabeza. —¿Es una especie de…. IA?  
—Una mezcla de Virus, Troyano e Inteligencia Artificial. —explicó la joven. —La combinación más nefasta y desagradable que puedes hallar en el gremio.  
—Y para colmo asesina. —agregó Mina con un escalofrío. —Parece que también le hizo algo a los operarios de la Barrow.  
Ralph giró la cabeza en dirección a la joven. La sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro. —¿La Barrow..? ¿Leo y los demás…?  
—No lo sabemos con seguridad. —respondió Tass. —Pero ellos estuvieron allí y manipularon los sistemas para infiltrarse en la Río Grande, realmente temo lo peor...  
—Hijos de mil putas… —gruñó el gigante apretando fuertemente el puño.  
La joven volvió a lanzar la tuerca al aire. —Tenemos que encontrar la forma de inutilizar a esta IA si queremos tener alguna esperanza. —afirmó mientras volvía a atrapar el pequeño objeto. —Estoy segura que el Ghost no fué infectado por Red, encontré una especie de falso controlador de baterías emulado en el bus de datos de las comunicaciones externas y al revisarlo encontré el patrón de escaneo de Red, pero no pasó más allá de eso.   
—¿Emulado…? —preguntó confundida Mina. —¿Esa no es tu especialidad…?  
La joven asintió. —Yo jamás instalé nada parecido en este Drone… sea quien sea que lo hizo evidentemente sabía lo que hacía.  
—¿Pero quién….?  
—Solo tú y Hal tuvieron acceso directo a las entrañas de esa cosa. —respondió Ralph mirando el domo vidriado de la aeronave. —Nadie más estuvo en las barracas desde que montamos los encastres magnéticos, el acceso a las barracas está vigilado día y noche por los muchachos de seguridad.  
Tass apretó el puño alrededor de la tuerca. —Hal no pudo haberlo hecho, eso está fuera de sus capacidades...déjame pensar esto un segundo. —dijo mientras acariciaba el metal amarillo del ala. —Sea quien sea que haya instalado esta protección tuvo que hacerlo antes de que Hal activase la antena de datos luego de conectarlo… de lo contrario Red hubiese infectado el sistema de forma inmediata.  
Ralph sacudió la cabeza. —Imposible… eso quiere decir que fue en el intervalo de tiempo entre que tú y Hal desmontaron el Drone del contenedor y el momento en que nosotros lo subimos a la grúa para modificarlo a la mañana siguiente…  
—Pasaron varias horas entonces. —respondió Tass.  
—Si… pero en todo ese tiempo el Ghost estuvo en el piso de las Barracas… y a ese lugar solo se puede acceder por el elevador de la cubierta de mantenimiento… y te repito que nadie entró a ese lugar antes que nosotros.  
—¿Y qué tal las puertas del dique que llevan al almacén principal…?  
El gigante se cruzó de brazos. —¿Las compuertas de acero naval de quince metros de alto? Se hubiese enterado media Colonia si esas cosas se movían solo un milímetro, sólo el rugido de los motores de apertura automática ya genera un montón de ruido…  
La joven de anteojos volvió a arrojar la tuerca al aire. —Esto se vuelve cada vez más misterioso. —dijo atrapando la tuerca. —Se me ocurre una explicación pero… no, es demasiado traída por los pelos.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Mina.  
—A que en efecto, hay algo dentro de esta cosa. —respondió la joven golpeando el metal del ala con sus nudillos. —Y definitivamente ninguno de nosotros lo puso ahí.  
—Hey hey… espera un momento —exclamó Ralph inclinándose sobre el Drone. —No me gusta la forma en que dices eso..  
—Y que precisamente ese Drone se llama “Ghost” no ayuda en nada. —agregó Mina con evidente preocupación en la voz.  
Tass se cruzó de brazos. —Entonces solo nos queda una explicación pero…. no, no lo creo. Es imposible.  
—Dinos. —exigió Ralph.  
—Green. —respondió la joven. —Es lo único que se me ocurre.  
La confusión en el rostro del gigante era evidente. —¿Green…? ¿Otro color…? ¿Que diablos…?  
Tass miró al gigante y su expresión se volvió casi melancólica por un momento. —Green es… solo un proyecto. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es solo una IA en la que estaba trabajando.  
Ralph no comprendía el porqué del cambio de actitud de la joven. Sin dejar de observar el rostro cansado de la chica se rascó la barbilla pensativo —Asumo que es la misma IA que iba a trabajar junto con el Ghost para capturar la armadura irregular en El Campo ¿Verdad?  
Tass asintió en silencio.  
—Pero… —dijo Mina asomando la cabeza por el borde del módulo. —Si tu no instalastes a Green ahí dentro... ¿Entonces quién…?  
El gigante sacudió la cabeza. —Eso quiere decir que ella se metió por iniciativa propia al Dron. —afirmó.   
—¡Imposible! —exclamó Tass de forma tan repentina que asustó hasta al propio Ralph. —¡Green jamás habría hecho eso!  
—¿Entonces qué otra explicación puedes imaginar? —respondió el obrero. —Tuvo que haber sido eso o… ¿Tass..? ¿Que…?  
La joven estaba llorando. Enormes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sucias de polvo y aceite. El silencio se volvió tan pesado que hasta Mina podía escuchar los sollozos de la joven.  
—Oh Tass. —exclamó compungida la joven.  
El enorme obrero se rascó la cabeza. —No comprendo. —dijo confuso. —¿Por qué…?  
Mina se volteó y miró con tristeza el rostro de Ralph. —¿No te das cuenta, Ralph?  
Por la cara que puso el gigante, era evidente que no.  
—Es Green —dijo la joven caminando lentamente hacia el gigante. —O mejor dicho es lo que hizo Green, si es verdad que es ella la que está dentro del Drone.  
—¿Lo que hizo…? No comprendo a lo que te refieres Mina.  
—Me refiero a que Tass jamás hubiese permitido que Green matara a nadie.  
Ralph comprendió de inmediato; Los misiles que el Ghost había disparado contra aquel Zentradi que había asesinado a Andy. —Pero.. ¡Nos salvó la vida! ¡Eran ellos o nosotros!  
Tass se pasó la manga de su uniforme por el rostro y limpió los últimos restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. —No es ese el punto Ralph. —dijo tratando de recuperarse. —Green jamas podria haber tomado una decisión semejante… ella… ella no posee la capacidad para hacerlo.  
—¿Entonces quién…?   
—No… tienes razón, tenemos que aceptar la realidad de lo que sucedió en las Barracas. —reconoció mientras se apoyaba en el fuselaje del Ghost. —No tiene caso negarlo, el patrón de los procesos que monitoree en la consola eran claramente compatibles con el modelo de procesamiento neural que Green utiliza para aprender.  
La catarata de palabras tomaron por sorpresa al obrero. —¿Lo que…?  
La mente de la joven se había calmado lo suficiente para sobreponerse al sentimiento de tristeza que la había embargado al descubrir aquello. —Green utiliza un método de aprendizaje basado en simulación de Redes Neurales. —explicó.  
—¿Neurales…? ¿Como un cerebro? —preguntó confundido Ralph.  
—Más o menos. —respondió Tass. —Cada vez que Green aprende algo nuevo, lo hace en base a las relaciones o conexiones que eso tiene con el resto de los conceptos que lo rodean… por ejemplo está tuerca. —dijo mostrando la pequeña pieza oxidada. —No solo su forma y función poseen relevancia a la hora de aprender a reconocer lo que es, también las cosas que están relacionadas con ella como una llave de tuercas o una arandela o incluso un motor completo que se sostiene por miles de otras tuercas semejantes a ésta… todo forma parte de una red de conexiones, links y relaciones que forman la matriz del pensamiento.  
—Entiendo. —dijo el gigante. —y ese mismo patrón de aprendizaje…  
—Es el mismo que ahora gobierna la lógica de los procesos del Ghost. —confirmó la joven. —Si no es la propia Green la que está dentro del Drone, entonces es alguien que piensa como ella.  
Mina y Ralph se miraron confundidos.   
—Tengo que investigar eso. —dijo Tass mientras volvía a lanzar la tuerca al aire. —Hay que llevar el Ghost a un lugar seguro y analizar exactamente lo que hay dentro. Definitivamente es nuestro aliado pero… ¿Que rayos…?  
La tuerca que Tass había lanzado no volvió a caer hacia su mano, simplemente continuó ascendiendo cada vez más alto…  
Ralph fué el primero en detectar aquel cambio, mucho más acostumbrado a experimentar la ingravidez durante su trabajo rutinario al contrario de las dos chicas que aún no comprendian que estaba pasando.   
—¡Han apagado la gravedad artificial en la nave! —gritó de pronto. —¡Sujétense rápido de algo o….¡  
Un proyectil salió desde una de las pasarelas que se abrían sobre las cubiertas superiores y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el gigante.  
—¡OH MIERDA! —gritó Ralph mientras se arrojaba a un lado, mas no pudo esquivar por completo el misil, que impactó con una explosión en la hombrera izquierda de su traje arrancando un pedazo del mismo.  
—¡PÓNGANSE A CUBIERTO! —gritó mientras el impulso de sus piernas hacía que su cuerpo flotase hacia la pared donde estaba apoyado su rifle.  
Dos docenas de piratas abrieron fuego desde su ventajosa posición todo alrededor de los pisos superiores del enorme pozo. Sus armas no hacian mucha mella en el traje blindado del gigante, pero esos tipos apuntaban directamente al rostro de Ralph, tratando de herir sus ojos con su fuego cruzado.  
Tass comenzó a flotar hacia arriba cuando la masa de aire que el movimiento súbito de Ralph la golpeó de lleno, casi a último momento pudo sujetarse de la antena desplegada del Ghost y permaneció firmemente agarrada mientras una lluvia de balas caia a su alrededor.  
—¡Tass! —escuchó de pronto.  
Mina había sido atrapada por la corriente ascendente de aire y salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia arriba, pasando ante los piratas con tal rapidez que casi no les dió tiempo a apuntarla con sus armas.  
—¡Minaaaaa! —gritó la joven pero ya su amiga había desaparecido en las tinieblas sobre su cabeza.  
Para aquel entonces Ralph había tomado el rifle y en medio de una desesperada voltereta descargó una andanada de balas sobre las pasarelas superiores. Al contrario que los pequeños rifles automáticos de los piratas, aquel enorme rifle disparaba proyectiles explosivos de grueso calibre. Toda una sección de las pasarelas de pronto explotó y una multitud de gritos de dolor llenaron el ambiente.  
—¡Tass! ¡tenemos que salir YA! —gritó mientras se acercaba al Drone.  
—¡Mina! ¡Tenemos que salvarla! —gritó la joven sin soltarse de la antena.   
Otro misil salió desde la plataforma y Ralph tuvo que cubrirse con el brazo. La explosión produjo un enorme agujero que la espuma aislante del traje rellenó enseguida para prevenir filtraciones.   
—Si nos quedamos aquí van a matarnos como a ratas. —gritó mientras disparaba una nueva ráfaga hacia el lugar en donde había surgido el proyectil explosivo.   
—¡Ralph!  
La forma en que el grito sonó hizo que el gigante se diera la vuelta de forma inmediata.  
El Ghost había activado sus luces de navegación y ahora permanecía flotando a unos diez metros de altura, casi a la altura de los ojos de Ralph. El ojo de vidrio estaba completamente encendido con reflejos color sangre.  
—Sal de aquí Green. —gritó de pronto el gigante. —Llévate a Tass y vayan a mi jardín, yo los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda. —Ralph no supo como aquellas palabras salieron de su garganta… simplemente era lo que tenía que hacer.  
Las luces del Ghost pestañaron un segundo y los propulsores auxiliares de dispararon, haciendo que la nave girara rápidamente sobre sí misma a la vez que se dirigía al túnel que Ralph había señalado previamente. Una diminuta Tass iba colgada a horcajadas del drone, demasiado aturdida para poder decir algo.

—¡Ve! ¡Rápido! —gritó el gigante levantando el rifle.  
El Ghost aceleró y sus turbinas brillaron con un resplandor escarlata. Los piratas dispararon sus armas contra aquel nuevo blanco pero el drone era demasiado rápido, en solo un segundo pasó como un rayo antes las armas de los invasores y penetró por el túnel sin detenerse.  
El gigante se impulsó con sus piernas contra el piso y dió un enorme salto. De inmediato todo el fuego volvió a concentrarse sobre su cuerpo, pero ahora que estaba en movimiento era un blanco difícil. Sin dejar de girar sobre sí mismo barrió las pasarelas a su alrededor con varias ráfagas de fuego explosivo. Muchos de los piratas literalmente explotaron como sacos de carne y sangre ante el terrible poder de aquellas balas.  
Ralph entró en el túnel y sin dejar de disparar activó el cierre manual de la puerta, que comenzó a descender lentamente mientras las balas y los misiles volvían a caer sobre el gigante.  
La enorme compuerta se cerró con un estampido y el sonido de las balas y explosiones cesó un momento después. Ralph estaba por completo a oscuras en aquel túnel, solo el cañon al rojo vivo de su enorme rifle era visible en la oscuridad.  
Al darse la vuelta vió las luces de navegación del Ghost que lo esperaba al final del túnel.  
Y aquella luz intermitente que brillaba cual rojo sangre, como un palpitante corazón de cristal.


	125. Chapter 125

El traje adaptó su modo de vuelo al entorno de microgravedad que de repente se formó alrededor casi de forma inmediata.  
Matt no pudo adaptarse a la misma velocidad que la de su Ex-Gear y salió disparado desde la cubierta dando vueltas como un trompo dejando una estela de condensación en forma de remolino tras sí.  
Por fortuna la columna de aire ascendente lo envolvió y evitó que se estrellara contra las paredes del profundo pozo, pero ahora se encontraba completamente mareado y sin el control de la dirección que llevaba. Los gritos de Cinthya hicieron eco en las paredes de metal y resonaron en los oídos del chico. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró enderezar la armadura y una vez que el sistema automático compensó los giros descontrolados y detuvo la rotación pudo volver su cabeza hacia arriba.  
Cinthya era apenas un puntito que se alejaba rápidamente hacia el techo a casi doscientos metros de donde estaba Matt. Sin dudar un segundo el chico aplicó la mitad de la potencia y salió disparado en su persecución.  
Volar en microgravedad era toda una experiencia nueva para el. Como parte de los ejercicios anuales que se realizaban en la Colonia era menester tomar uno de los cursos de movilidad en gravedad cero, donde se aprendía a mantener el balance y las diferentes técnicas para moverse mediante el uso de las fuerzas de acción y reacción que dominan esa clase de ambientes.   
Pero aquella armadura tenía sus propias reglas, tenía que aprender deprisa o estrellarse contra algo.  
Una vez que su ascenso estuvo controlado comenzó a aplicar velocidad en forma de pequeños impulsos. En microgravedad había muy poca resistencia, apenas el aire que rodeaba, pero sin la fuerza que actuaba en la dirección opuesta hacia donde soplaba aquella poderoso corriente de viento, corría el riesgo de acelerar demasiado y estrellarse contra el final del túnel. No, debía acercarse a Cinthya de forma controlada.  
El pozo se había convertido en un túnel oscuro. Al no existir ya un «Arriba» o «Abajo» Matt avanzaba por lo que parecía ser un gigantesco tubo lleno de grúas, andamios y toda clase de objetos que se interponian en su camino. El chico aceleró aún más ante el temor que Cinthya golpeara con su cabeza alguna de aquellas estructuras que se abrían sobre el abismo, si llegaba tarde…  
La distancia comenzó a reducirse, así como el espacio libre por el que ambos podían volar sin chocarse contra algo. Las luces del traje alumbraban los obstáculos que aparecian repentinamente por delante del chico con unos pocos segundos de margen de acción para evitar el choque.  
Cincuenta metros, las luces del traje iluminaron la falda de la joven que revoloteaba presa del fuerte viento.   
—¡Cinthya!  
La inspectora no pareció oírlo, pero era difícil decirlo ya que estaba cayendo ¿Cayendo? sin control a medida que daba vueltas sobre sí misma. Matt aplicó nuevamente un poco más de velocidad y redujo la distancia a apenas una decena de metros.  
—¡Mueve tus piernas! ¡Estabilizate!  
Para su alivio la joven comenzó a balancear sus piernas, como dando pequeñas patadas. Era uno de los ejercicios más básicos sobre movimientos en microgravedad y al parecer Cinthya lo había recordado repentinamente. Lentamente su cuerpo dejó de girar sobre si mismo y tras unas pocas patadas más la joven quedó relativamente estable a medida que caía por aquel túnel.  
Apenas cinco metros los separaban. Matt extendió la mano y se acercó aún más. Por un breve instante pudo ver la ropa interior de la joven en cuanto una ráfaga de viento infló la falda desde abajo.   
—¡Matt!  
Cinthya giró sobre sí misma mientras se cubría la falda con ambas manos. —¡Ayudame! —exclamó al ver a su amigo acercándose lentamente.  
—¡Toma mi mano! —gritó el chico extendiendo el brazo mecánico de la armadura. —Todo va a salir bi-… ¡Hazte bolita! ¡Rápido!  
Por suerte Cinthya no lo dudó demasiado. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y se hizo un ovillo lo más pequeño que pudo, en ese momento ambos jóvenes se precipitaron entre una serie de andamios entrecruzados que formaban una especie de enrejado que cubría ambas paredes de lado a lado en el túnel. Milagrosamente Cinthya pasó a escasos centímetros de los peligrosos hierros y tubos que formaban aquella estructura.  
Matt no tuvo tanta suerte. Su voluminosa armadura colisionó contra el andamiaje a toda velocidad, destrozando todo a su paso.  
—¡Maaaat! —gritó la joven mientras extendía sus brazos.  
Los pedazos de madera y tubería rota frenaron el avance del chico, pero tras despejar el obstáculo Matt volvió a acelerar a fondo y se lanzó tras Cinthya en medio de una lluvia de desperdicios.  
Esta vez había acelerado demasiado y la distancia se redujo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Matt solo tuvo una oportunidad y no lo dudó. Extendió ambos brazos y se preparó para atrapar a la escurridiza joven. —¡Sujetate! —gritó.  
Cuando solo un par de metros lo separaban de la joven, Matt se dió vuelta y mientras atrapaba suavemente a Cinthya por la cintura utilizó los impulsores de sus piernas para frenar la velocidad.  
Toda la basura y chatarra que venía junto a ellos comenzó a pasarlos a toda velocidad y a impactar con fuerza en las alas del EX-Gear. Matt aulló de dolor al sentir los golpes en su espalda, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición protegiendo a la indefensa joven de los mortales proyectiles que no cesaban de impactar.  
—¡Matt!  
Con un terrible esfuerzo el chico se movió despacio fuera de la trayectoria de la basura, acercándose a una de las paredes mientras mantenía firmemente ambos brazos alrededor de Cinthya.  
—¿Estás herida? ¿Te golpeó algo? —preguntó tratando de examinar a la joven. Cinthya respiraba agitadamente mientras sus cabellos revoloteaban descontroladamente frente su rostro. —No… creo que no… —dijo.  
De pronto Matt levantó la cabeza y miró hacia ambos lados.   
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Una explosión… allá abajo.  
Ambos se dieron vuelta lentamente y escudriñaron las tinieblas que habían quedado tras ellos. Allá a lo lejos, pequeños flashes de luz brillaban como diminutas luciérnagas lejanas.  
—¿Qué está pasando…? Matt.  
—Creo que son… espera… ¿No lo escuchas? Siento como si…  
Algo blanquecino apareció entre las tinieblas y una intensa ola de aire caliente hizo que salieran despedidos hacia atrás.  
—¡Matt!  
Algo más se escuchó entre los gritos de Cinthya, era otro grito de terror, aun mas desesperado...  
—¡Ayudaaaaa!  
Fue solo una fracción de segundo, de pronto los ojos de Mina, Matt y Cinthya se cruzaron durante el breve instante que tardó la indefensa joven en pasar volando a toda velocidad junto a ellos  
—¡Matt!  
—¡Minaaa!  
El joven aplicó toda la potencia al Ex-Gear y la armadura salió disparada con una brillante explosión dorada. No había tiempo que perder y el peso extra de la inspectora hacía imposible tratar de llevar un impulso controlado. Matt estaba desesperado y actuó en consecuencia.  
—¡Minaaaa!  
Esquivó como pudo los numerosos desechos que avanzaban junto a el en todas direcciones. Enormes trozos de metal y restos de pasarelas golpeaban por todos lados los miembros de su armadura. Matt cruzó un brazo sobre Cinthya para protegera de los escombros y extendió el otro libre para tratar de atrapar a la joven que se agitaba desesperadamente solo unos metros más adelante.  
Estaban llegando al final del túnel. Una enorme malla de metal cerraba el paso y era perfectamente visible. Miles de fragmentos, basura y metal había chocado contra la barrera, creando una especie de tapón enorme erizado de púas, trozos de metal y restos afilados. Si Mina golpeaba contra eso…  
Matt aceleró, ya no importaba nada. Si no podía alcanzar a Mina entonces los tres se estrellarian contra el fin del túnel. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.   
Por suerte Cinthya parecía opinar lo mismo. Incorporándose mientras se agarraba de uno de los brazos de la armadura, se estiró lo más que pudo y estiró su propios brazos hacia Mina. —¡Sujetate!  
El fuerte viento hacía que los tres jóvenes se sacudieran y balancearan peligrosamente. Cinthya estiraba su mano y lo mismo hacia Mina, pero el viento era demasiado intenso, sus dedos apenas podían tocarse brevemente mientras la enorme reja y los desechos parecían venirseles encima.  
Con un grito desgarrador Cinthya se dió un impulso con las piernas usando el pecho de la armadura como punto de apoyo y se arrojó sobre Mina, abrazándola fuertemente.   
Matt estiró el brazo y tomó firmemente el tobillo de la joven antes que se alejara demasiado.  
—¡Sujétense fuerte! —gritó mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y apuntaba sus piernas en dirección a la basura.  
Jaló de las dos chicas mientras disparaba sus propulsores a toda potencia, por suerte pudo cruzar ambos brazos sobre ambas antes que la maniobra hiciera que los tres experimentaran una enorme desaceleración instantánea.   
Los tres gritaron en el momento que el Ex-Gear, con ambas piernas hacia delante, colisionaba contra la pila de basura al final del túnel.  
El impacto fue terrible. La pesada armadura golpeó la malla metálica y la atravesó como si no hubiera estado allí. Toda la basura que se había acumulado a su alrededor pareció estallar con la terrible colisión, lanzando fragmentos de madera y metal en todas direcciones. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban del otro lado, donde una enorme turbina de ventilación (afortunadamente inmóvil) desvió a la descontrolada armadura hacia un lado en el momento de golpear contra una de las enormes aspas de metal.  
Esto en definitiva les salvó la vida, ya que de otra forma toda la basura que ahora entraba por la destruida red de seguridad los hubiera aplastado irremediablemente.  
Matt y las chicas rebotaron contra una de las paredes a un lado de la turbina y quedaron precariamente atorados en una de las pasarelas de mantenimiento que rodeaban la enorme pieza de equipo.  
Pero aún no estaban a salvo. Esquirlas y fragmentos de metal volaban en todas direcciones a una enorme velocidad. Matt se trepó a la pasarela y usándola como un improvisado escudo contra la lluvia mortal de proyectiles avanzó lentamente mientras protegía con ambos brazos a las indefensas chicas. Llegaron a la compuerta más cercana y mientras Matt mantenía la cobertura usando su propio cuerpo, Cinthya estiró la mano y accionó el control de apertura.  
Los tres se arrojaron dentro con un impulso mientras la enorme hoja de acero se cerraba tras ellos. El estruendo del metal contra el metal todavía se escuchaba en medio de la total oscuridad del otro lado de aquella puerta y ninguno de los tres dijo nada, estaban demasiado aterrados y sin aliento para hacer algo más que respirar agitadamente.

—¿Estan…. están todos bien? —preguntó Matt flotando boca abajo. Estaba tan agotado que yacía inmóvil dentro de la armadura. Tanto Cinthya como Mina seguían abrazadas fuertemente una contra la otra. Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron tranquilizarse lo suficiente para hablar.  
—No… no puedo creer que estemos vivos. —dijo Cinthya apartándose un poco. —¿Estas bien Mina…? ¿Como..?  
La muchacha de cabellos dorados asintió mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Si.. estoy bien… creo, si no me hubieran atrapado… ¡Matt!  
Dándose un pequeño impulso contra una de las paredes se dirigió hasta donde Matt flotaba con los ojos cerrados. —¡Matt! —exclamó cuando estuvo al lado del chico —¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Estas bien…?   
El chico gimió y abrió los ojos. —Mi-Mina… —dijo con un esfuerzo.  
—Estaba tan preocupada…. —las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de la joven y salieron flotando en pequeñas gotitas por efecto de la ingravidez. —Creí que… creía que…

Cinthya se mantuvo en silencio contra una de las paredes. Había enganchado su pie en una de las barras de metal que sujetaban un manojo de cables y permanecía inmóvil con la vista clavada en la oscuridad del túnel. Sabía lo que esos dos sentían el uno por el otro y en ese momento era mejor no interrumpirlos.  
Ahora que todo estaba en calma a su alrededor pudo pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Habian estado tan cerca de morir… no solo una ni dos, en las últimas horas habían saltado de un peligro a otro y puesto sus vidas al borde de la muerte. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda e hizo que la joven cruzara sus brazos sobre el pecho.   
Era… injusto. No estaba del todo segura pero todo aquello le parecía sin sentido… que ellos dos, apenas dos jóvenes inexpertos hubieran sobrevivido a tantos peligros… en cambio Jim..  
Era doloroso recordarlo y Cinthya sintió que las lágrimas volvían a empujar tras sus ojos para salir al exterior.   
—Cinthya…  
La joven abrió los ojos y vió a Mina flotando cerca.   
—Yo… yo no se…   
La inspectora se refregó el rostro y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo se. —dijo… —Yo tampoco puedo creerlo todavía… parece un sueño… no, una pesadilla y sin embargo es real, es tan real que tengo miedo hasta de llorar.  
Mina se impulsó hacia delante y abrazó a Cinthya con fuerza. En ese momento era el único gesto que ambas chicas podían comprender.

Matt se había recuperado lo suficiente. Sin decir una sola palabra enderezó su armadura y comprobó el daño causado por la basura que había chocado contra las partes expuestas de la misma. Toda la capa metálica de brazos y piernas estaba raspada y llena de pequeñas abolladuras. De no haber sido por el EX-Gear ahora estarían hechos picadillo.  
Encendió la luz de guia del casco y pronto el oscuro pasillo quedó iluminado por el poderoso reflector de luz blanquecina.  
Cinthya y Mina reaccionaron a la repentina luz y miraron con atención al chico que flotaba hacia ellas.  
—¿Cómo te sientes Matt? —preguntó Cinthya  
La armadura con el chico dentro se detuvo en silencio a solo unos pocos pasos. —Mejor… creo. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y tu Mina? ¿De donde…?  
—Estaba con Tass y Ralph en el fondo del pozo. —respondió la chica acomodándose el pelo. —Los piratas nos atacaron de improviso justo cuando la gravedad artificial se apagó, después una corriente de aire me arrastró hasta aquí y… bueno, ya saben el resto.  
—Ah, espera un segundo. —dijo Cinthya mientras se quitaba la mochila y buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos laterales. Al cabo de unos segundos pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y se lo alcanzó a la joven. —Toma.  
Mina tomó la pequeña banda elástica de la mano de Cinthya y la miró confundida. La inspectora había tomado otra igual y se estaba atando el cabello en una pequeña coleta. —Es más… cómodo así. —dijo.  
—Gra-gracias. —respondió la joven mientras hacía lo mismo. El cabello de Mina era mas largo que el de Cinthya por lo que le llevó un poco más de tiempo peinarlo en forma de un rodete que aseguró con una de las hebillas que llevaba anteriormente.  
Matt miró confuso a su amiga —¿Tass… y Ralph? ¿Ambos están bien?  
Mina bajó ambos brazos y asintió. —Espero que si… el viento me arrastró y di tantas vueltas que no pude ver lo que estaba pasando. Escuché disparos y explosiones…  
—Ralph es inmune a las balas de un soldado común. —afirmó el joven. —Pero tuvo que huir de esos gigantes que entraron por el Hangar Principal porque estaban armados hasta los dientes.  
—Creo… creo que Ralph se encargó de esos gigantes. —dijo la joven desviando la vista. —Pero no se… estaba cubierto de sangre y… no quiero hablar de eso.  
Cinthya colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven. —No te preocupes Mina, Ralph puede protegerse solo… y a Tass por supuesto.  
—¿Sabes dónde está tu madre? —preguntó Matt.  
Mina sacudió la cabeza. —No… lo último que supe de ella es que se dirigía al Almacén Central pero… eso fue hace horas. —La muchacha levantó la vista y miró a la inspectora. —Estoy muy preocupada y...¿Y ustedes? ¿A donde…?  
Cinthya se encogió de hombros. —Queríamos encontrar a Amanda en la cima de La Torre pero…  
—La Torre ha caído bajo el poder de los Piratas. —dijo la joven cortante. —Debemos alejarnos lo más posible de ese lugar y de la Zona Residencial.  
Matt y Cinthya se miraron confundidos.   
—No tenemos a donde ir. —dijo la Inspectora desesperanzada.   
La joven de cabellos rubios tomó de las manos a Cinthya y las apretó con fuerza. —Todavía tenemos un lugar. —afirmó. —Raph se dirige a su Jardín y Tass va a ir con él, creo que quieren utilizar un Drone con misiles que Raph trajo desde las Barracas.  
—Piratas… —Cinthya no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
—Han tomado toda la proa de la Rainbow y tienen el control total de los hangares y las zonas habitables, encima han estado matando indiscriminadamente a todo aquel que se les resiste.. es horrible.  
Los tres amigos se sumieron en un silencio desolador. Ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer a continuación. Cinthya fue la primera en romper aquella quietud.  
—Entonces… creo que deberíamos ir con Ralph y los demás. —dijo levantando la vista. —Tal vez Amanda y el resto de personal del puente hagan lo mismo.  
El sonido que el puño de la armadura hizo al cerrarse fué audible para todos. —Vamos a quedar atrapados como ratas. —dijo Matt sacudiendo la cabeza. —Si tan solo pudiéramos pedir ayuda.  
—Podríamos ver si las comunicaciones se han restablecido. —dijo Cinthya sacando su Pad de uno de sus bolsillos..  
—¡No!  
—El grito de Mina hizo que la Inspectora soltase el aparato que comenzó a alejarse flotando lentamente  
—¿Qué sucede…?  
—La red de la Colonia está infectada por un poderoso virus. —explicó la joven señalando el aparato. —Han tomado el control de todas las computadoras y los sistemas informáticos de la Rainbow… si usas ese aparato sabrán inmediatamente en dónde estamos.  
Cinthya apartó la mano del Pad como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una serpiente venenosa.  
—¿Que vamos a hacer entonces…?   
Matt señaló el oscuro pasillo frente a ellos. —iremos al Jardín de Ralph. —dijo decidido. —Mina tiene razón, si nos quedamos aquí o tratamos de hacer otra cosa nos atraparán tarde o temprano… tenemos que reunirnos con Amanda y los demás.  
La Inspectora asintió en silencio. El chico tenía razón por supuesto pero había algo más, algo que la preocupaba más que aquella resolución repentina.  
El rostro de Matt parecía más agotado que nunca, tal vez solo fuera un efecto de las luces, pero su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, incluso parecía tener un tono amarillento muy preocupante.  
—Matt…  
—Estoy bien. —dijo el chico tratando de forzar una leve sonrisa. —Será mejor ponernos en camino de inmediato.  
Mina y Cinthya se miraron por un momento. Era obvio que ninguna de las dos se lo creyó ni por un segundo.  
Matt no esperó más y comenzó a impulsarse lentamente por el pasillo, iluminando con la luz de su casco el oscuro tramo que se revelaba por delante de aquel túnel estrecho. Las chicas lo siguieron unos segundos más tarde.  
—¿Sabes por dónde ir? —preguntó Mina adelantándose un poco para ponerse junto a la armadura de su amigo. Matt asintió con la cabeza. —Si, rodearemos el pozo por alguna de las bandas y buscaremos cualquiera de las tuberías secundarias o terciarias que se conecten al sistema central de enfriamiento del reactor… si seguimos la tubería principal terminaremos justo en la cubierta donde pasan los caños que calientan el Onsen de Ralph. 

Tras varios minutos de recorrido llegaron a una pequeña sala de máquinas y tomaron el primer pasillo hacia estribor, el hecho de desplazarse flotando tenía una ventaja evidente: no hacían el menor ruido, pero también hacía posible que pudieran toparse con una patrulla pirata sin previo aviso. Matt apagó la luz guía de su casco y dejó que solo las pequeñas luces que cubrían los hombros y las puntas de las alas de su EX-Gear alumbraran el camino para sus dos compañeras.  
Tras avanzar unos cuatrocientos metros en dirección a la Popa salieron a un espacio abierto, donde varias vías de transporte ferroviario creaban una pequeña estación suspendida en el aire por enormes armazones de metal.  
—Esta es la bahía de transferencia de Estribor. —dijo Mina observando los silenciosos carros vacíos detenidos sobre los rieles. —Significa que estamos justo a la altura del pozo de ventilación por el que llegamos. Si tomamos aquella ruta podríamos llegar al Almacén Principal. —dijo señalando un oscuro túnel unos cincuenta metros por debajo de la plataforma donde se encontraban.  
—Me pregunto si Amanda vino por aquí. —dijo Matt mirando las vías.  
Buscaron con la vista un túnel que siguiese la dirección que buscaban, o sea, hacia la Popa de la gigantesca nave.  
Tras varios minutos de búsqueda silenciosa lo encontraron casi oculto tras dos enormes grúas portacontenedores.  
—Allí. —dijo Mina señalando el acceso. —Tenemos que tomar ese camino.  
Matt desplegó las alas del EX-Gear. —Sujetense de mi. —dijo.  
Cinthya y Mina se sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos de la armadura mientras el chico aplicaba un poco de potencia al propulsor del traje. Los tres compañeros cruzaron el abismo en dirección al pequeño túnel.  
—¿Crees que puedan rescatarnos? —preguntó nerviosa Cinthya mientras miraba las enormes formas grises de las columnas de metal que se erguían a los lados de las vías férreas.  
—Solo si primero pudieron enviar un mensaje de advertencia sin que los Piratas lo interceptasen. —respondió Mina. —No se que plan tenga mi madre pero… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando una de las paredes.  
Matt y Cinthya miraron en la dirección que señalaba la joven. —¿Donde? —dijo Cinthya tratando de agudizar la vista. —No veo nada.  
Había como una especie de araña trepando la pared… o eso me pareció ver. —dijo confundida la joven. —justo detrás de aquella grúa.  
—Esa pared está a más de cincuenta metros de distancia… no creo tener tan buena vista para distinguir una araña a esta distancia Mina…  
—O era una araña realmente grande. —respondió Matt preocupado.  
—No hagas bromas con eso. —contestó Cinthya aferrándose con más fuerza aún al traje de Matt. —No me gustan las arañas y menos en esta oscuridad.  
La boca del túnel se abria oscura a pocos metros de los tres jovenes. Matt corrigió la trayectoria y adelantó las piernas para amortiguar el impacto en cuanto llegaran al estrecho pasaje. —Ya estamos llegando, prepárense para..  
—¡Matt!  
Las finas líneas rojas se cruzaron justo frente a los ojos de Matt. Venían de ambas direcciones y de pronto se unieron en un solo punto, justo en el pecho de la armadura.  
—¡Cuidado!  
El grito de Cinthya llegó en el mismo instante que las rafagas de disparos. Matt accionó los controles de sus piernas y la armadura “cayó” sentada sobre la boca del túnel mientras las balas trazadoras intentaban seguir el rápido movimiento del chico. Por suerte uno de los cables de la grúa que estaba a la izquierda se interpuso en la línea de fuego, protegiendo momentáneamente a la vulnerable armadura. El EX-Gear rebotó en el piso de metal y entro casi de cabeza en el túnel mientras las balas explotaban en miles de chispas a su alrededor.

Los drones de combate dejaron de disparar en cuanto perdieron contacto con el blanco. Estaban anclados magnéticamente a las paredes, como enormes arañas grises que inmediatamente comenzaron a avanzar hasta la boca del túnel donde sus presas habían escapado.

El golpe fue demasiado para Matt. Su traje había protegido a las dos jóvenes de casi todo el peligro, pero a cambio su propio cuerpo había sufrido los golpes de aquello. Matt estaba dolorido, sin aliento y no podía moverse. Sin otra cosa más que hacer dejó que el impulso lo llevara apenas unos veinte metros dentro del túnel, tras lo cual una inmensa compuerta les bloqueó el paso.  
—Oh no. —exclamó Cinthya liberándose del abrazo protector de Matt. —No no no…  
Flotó hasta el panel de control pero la pantalla estaba muerta. Golpeó el pequeño teclado con sus puños y tras no lograr nada comenzó a buscar la manija para apertura manual.  
—¡Ahí! —dijo Mina señalando el panel.  
Juntas abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a tirar de la pesada manivela, pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente, la puerta no se movió ni un milímetro.  
De pronto vieron las delgadas líneas rojas aparecer sobre el cuerpo inerte de Matt. Los láser color rojo sangre recorrieron el cuerpo y se unieron justo sobre su cabeza. El sonido de los cañones al comenzar a girar fue lo único que se escuchó en el oscuro lugar  
—¡Maaaat! —gritaron ambas.  
Una explosión de vapor las envolvió. De pronto una fuerza poderosa e irresistible pareció atraparlos y absorberlos, como si de pronto hubieran sido succionados por una aspiradora gigante. Las chispas que las balas producían sobre las superficies del túnel se mezclaron con los blancos vapores y de pronto todo fue caos y truenos alrededor.  
Lo último que Mina vió fue la sangre brotando de la boca de Matt mientras las tinieblas la envolvían.


	126. Chapter 126

Lo primero que sintió Cinthya fué que su cuerpo volvía a tener peso nuevamente. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de ello, pero definitivamente nada la estaba empujando contra el suelo, era su propio peso lo que la mantenia en su sitio.  
Todo estaba bastante oscuro alrededor, mas deberia haber una fuente de luz relativamente cerca ya que los contornos de varios objetos se distinguían contra la oscuridad del techo. Cajas, latas, probablemente enormes rollos de algo formaban unas extrañas columnas a su alrededor. Cinthya se giró lentamente hacia donde había más claridad.  
La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas luego de todos los golpes que había sufrido tras el violento aterrizaje de Matt, incluso los oídos le zumbaban ahora… ¿O era otra cosa?  
Aquel sonido… no venía de dentro de su cabeza. Alguien estaba.. ¿Cantando?  
Las sombras borrosas comenzaron de a poco a tomar forma. Ahora podía distinguir una serie de cables o cadenas que colgaban del techo. Sobre esa especie de telaraña de formas grises parecía estar descansando un enorme muñeco articulado con sus miembros enganchados a cada uno de los finos cables.  
«Matt» —pensó la joven, pero eso no podía ser… ¿No?  
El resplandor púrpura del colgante del chico iluminaba la zona del pecho del traje de vuelo, justo en el lugar de donde venía aquel tarareo extraño, como si alguien tratara de recordar una canción olvidada a base de repetir una y otra vez un estribillo de unas pocas notas musicales.  
Entonces lo vió.  
Algo estaba trepando por los cables hacia la armadura de Matt. Al principio Cinthya creyó que era algún pedazo de tela agitada por alguna corriente de viento, pero evidentemente esa cosa se movía por voluntad propia. Y tarareaba.  
El miedo invadió el corazón de la joven. Estaba dolorida y aturdida y no sentía las piernas, sin tan solo…   
Un movimiento a su lado la distrajo un segundo. Girando lentamente la cabeza pudo ver el dorado cabello de Mina sobre el piso metálico a tan solo unos pocos pasos de donde estaba ella. Parecía estar dolorida y en el mismo estado de shock, pero al menos estaba viva.  
Aguantando las ganas de gritar de dolor se volteó boca abajo e intentó arrastrarse sobre su vientre hacia donde colgaba el muchacho.  
Una serie de rasguños y golpes hizo que levantara la cabeza. La figura oscura estaba justo sobre el pecho de Matt haciendo algo. Cinthya contuvo la respiración.  
Con un soplido de aire comprimido (Que en aquel silencio sepulcral casi que pareció un rugido ensordecedor) la armadura se abrió de pronto y el cuerpo de Matt se deslizó fuera de la armadura hasta caer en el piso a unos pocos metros de donde estaba ella.  
La joven inspectora comprendió de inmediato que aquella presencia había accionado el dispositivo de apertura manual del Ex-Gear y liberado a su amigo, quien ahora estaba exánime recostado boca arriba en el piso.  
Reanudó lentamente el avance, arrastrándose sobre los trozos de cristales rotos y esquirlas de metal que habían entrado junto a ellos en el momento en que los drones habían abierto fuego contra ellos. De pronto hubo un revoloteo de telas y algo (o alguien) aterrizó justo frente a ella (aunque dándole la espalda) Aquella cosa había quedado colgada de uno de los cables luego de abrir la armadura y ahora había descendido de golpe.   
Sin poder hacer algo más que observar, vió como la pequeña figura (Porque ahora que la tenía cerca podía ver que se trataba de algo del tamaño de un niño) avanzaba hasta donde yacía inconsciente su amigo y se subía a su pecho con total naturalidad.  
Cinthya quería gritar, pero su garganta estaba seca y ardía como si tuviera un fuego en su interior. Aquella cosa estaba sobre el pecho de Matt y la luz púrpura del cristal iluminaba tenuemente una cara extraña de ojos grandes y brillantes que apenas se mostraba de perfil a los ojos de la inspectora.   
El ser se inclinó sobre el rostro de Matt y una mano huesuda se acercó al cuello mientras siseos inteligibles parecían brotar de aquel rostro lleno de arrugas.  
—Tesssssoro —siseó la criatura.  
—¡Matt! —gritó Cinthya reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.  
El brillo del cristal se apagó lentamente y la criatura giró la cabeza en dirección a la inspectora. Los últimos destellos púrpura se apagaron en los profundos ojos brillantes que se clavaron de repente en el rostro de la aterrada inspectora.  
—Ah.. ¿Está despierta? Perdón por no atenderla antes, de ustedes tres me pareció que el joven de la armadura era el que necesitaba ayuda de forma más prioritaria..  
El torrente de palabras cayó como un balde de agua sobre la cabeza de Cinthya.  
—Que…¿Que? —solo atinó a preguntar la joven.  
El extraño personaje abrió la boca pero tras pensarlo mejor sacudió la cabeza y se puso a buscar algo entre los andrajos que componían la vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Tras revolver unos segundos extrajo una pequeña esfera de cristal y tras apretarla fuertemente con ambas manos la lanzó hacia el techo.  
La esfera se iluminó con un poderoso brillo en cuanto golpeó contra el techo y ahí permaneció pegada, como si de una bola de chicle se tratara.  
—Ahora… está algo mejor. —dijo metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos (o tal vez eran verdaderos agujeros en las raídas telas).  
Cinthya se cubrió los ojos mientras se esforzaba por adaptarse al repentino cambio de iluminación. Estaban en alguna especie de sala de mantenimiento o tal vez era una sección del mismo túnel que estaba repleta de basura o restos de equipo. Cinthya pudo ver la enorme compuerta por la que habían entrado, ahora cerrada herméticamente y parcialmente sepultada tras una pila de chatarra.  
En aquel momento Mina gimió y se volvió hacia ella.  
—¿Ma-Matt? ¿Cinthya…? ¿Donde?  
La inspectora Ross se incorporó lentamente y tras sujetarse de una tubería cercana caminó despacio hasta la joven y la ayudó a sentarse sobre el piso de metal.  
—¿Estas bien Mina? —preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se protegía los ojos de la intensa luz. —¿Donde…?  
—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Cinthya girando la cabeza en ambas direcciones. —No lo se… alguna especie de bodega o algo… creo.  
Mientras ambas chicas hablaban, el extraño personaje continuaba subido arriba del desvanecido chico como si nada. Aquella extraña actitud fué la que casi saca de las casillas a Cinthya. —Oiga… —dijo señalandolo con el dedo índice extendido. —¿Va a ayudarnos o no?  
En ese momento Mina tomó conocimiento de la presencia extraña y abrió los ojos asombrada de lo que veía.  
El pequeño personaje se encogió de hombros. —La vida es demasiado importante como para tomarla en serio. —dijo bajando de un salto. —Parece que Matt está agotado y golpeado… deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que se reponga.  
Ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie y se acercaron cautelosamente. —¿Como sabes su nombre? —preguntó temerosa Cinthya.  
—¿Como no voy a conocer al único músico de esta cafetera? —preguntó el hombrecillo volviéndose a encoger de hombros. —Bueno basta de charla y ayudenme a cargarlo, de lo contrario…  
Como recalcando las palabras del extraño, una serie de golpes y arañazos se escuchó claramente tras la enorme compuerta de metal que estaba a sus espaldas.  
—La crisis de hoy es el chiste de mañana. —agregó señalando la compuerta. —Salgamos de aquí o me temo que no tendremos un mañana…  
Mina y Cinthya se miraron confundidas pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La inspectora sostuvo al chico de los pies y Mina hizo lo mismo por los hombros. Si bien Matt no era muy pesado, les costó algo de trabajo a ambas jóvenes transportarlo de esa manera a través de todo ese laberinto de túneles y pasillos por el que aquel extraño personajillo las conducía sin dejar de tararear canciones de todo tipo. Cada tanto Cinthya creía reconocer algunos viejas canciones de Minmay, pero la mayoría del tiempo eran melodías extrañas y antiguas.  
—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Mina tras hacer una breve pausa para tomar aliento. —Dimos tantas vueltas que ya no sé en qué dirección vamos… ¿Seguimos en las cubierta de estribor o…?  
El desconocido se había sentado en un tambor de aceite y miró a la joven con aquellos profundos ojos oscuros. —Caminando en línea recta no puede uno llegar muy lejos.  
Ahora fue el turno de Cinthya de levantar la cabeza. ¿En donde había escuchado algo como eso..?   
—No estamos lejos. —afirmó el hombrecito. —¡Hagamos un último esfuerzo!  
—Como si fueras tu el que lleva la carga pesada. —se quejó Mina resoplando mientras volvía a levantar a Matt.  
Recorrieron los últimos cien metros de aquel pasillo y tras cruzar una compuerta entraron a un oscuro depósito de enormes proporciones. Era tan grande que no se veía el techo, sumido en la total oscuridad. Había pilas de basura, cajas y otras cosas desparramadas por todos lados, pero la poca luz que entraba por la puerta abierta desde el pasillo no los dejaba ver muy lejos.  
—Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. —dijo el personaje mientras cerraba la puerta con dificultad. —pueden ponerse cómodos que enseguida estaré con ustedes.  
La puerta se cerró con un estampido y la oscuridad los envolvió.   
Mina y Cinthya se pusieron espalda con espalda junto al desvanecido Matt. —¿Sabes tu donde estamos? —preguntó la inspectora.  
—No realmente… creo que seguimos a estribor pero hemos descendido bastante desde que dejamos la estación de transferencia… además este sitio… jamás había visto una parte de la nave que estuviese en semejantes condiciones de abandono. Creo que…  
Una serie de golpes interrumpió a la joven. De pronto las luces comenzaron a encenderse alrededor de ellas.  
Llamarlo un basurero era ser bastante halagador.  
Lo que veían les recordaba a esas fotografías de los campos de refugiados de finales del siglo XX, donde la gente vivía en medio de pilas y montones de basura en condiciones más que infrahumanas… al menos en ese lugar no parecía haber gente, solo los desechos de lo que parecía un campamento abandonado a las corridas.  
Una veintena de luces colocadas precariamente sobre postes de metal iluminaban el paisaje compuesto por filas e hileras de estanterías, paredes formadas por cajas y contenedores y todo tipo y clase de máquinas industriales formando una especie de laberinto de estructuras que, en varios lugares habían colapsado sobre sí mismas.  
—Por todos los…. —comenzó a decir Mina.  
—¿Tu madre sabe que hay algo así dentro de su nave? —preguntó Cinthya mirando incrédula la escena.   
—Si lo supiera hace rato que hubiese abierto una brecha en el casco y ventilado todo esto al espacio exterior. —afirmó la joven.  
Vieron que el extraño se acercaba a ellas mientras se sacudía el polvo de óxido de los harapos con ambas manos. —Por aquí. —dijo señalando un pasillo que se abría entre dos grandes prensas hidráulicas.  
Las chicas volvieron a cargar a Matt y avanzaron tras el hombrecillo, esquivando como podian las latas vacías, cartones y pedazos de plástico y metal desparramados por todo el piso.  
—Hay muchas partes de la Rainbow que no fueron reconvertidas por Unity desde que esta nave abandonó la flota 37 en el año 2044. —explicó Mina mirando las cajas apiladas una sobre otra que colmaban los espacios de los estantes que se elevaban a cada lado del pasillo. —Esta debe ser una de ellas.  
—Esta nave fué comisionada en el año 2035. —explicó el hombrecito sin dejar de avanzar frente a ellas. —En realidad es una de las dos primeras three Star que se construyeron en órbita del planeta Tierra específicamente para la construcción de la Flota 37 que partió en el año 2038.  
Cinthya asintió. —Ya me parecía que toda esta basura tiene más que un par de décadas. —dijo pensativa. —¿Y usted vive solo y perdido en este horrible lugar? ¿En medio de toda esta basura?   
—No todo lo que es de oro reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida. —respondió el extraño personaje. —Es aquí, ya llegamos.  
En realidad era el fin del camino. Una de las enormes estanterías había caído sobre el pasillo formando una especie de cueva que alguien (Probablemente el mismo hombrecito) había cubierto con plásticos y acondicionado como una precaria tienda de campaña.  
Apenas una pequeña lamparita que colgaba precariamente del “techo” iluminaba aquel sombrío interior. No vieron muebles, apenas un enorme colchón bastante roto (Aunque por suerte limpio) y lo que parecían ser pilas y pilas de libros por todos lados.  
Recostaron al chico en el colchón y Cinthya revisó el pulso y la respiración con el rostro preocupado. Mina se arrodilló a un lado y sostuvo la mano de Matt mientras esperaba el diagnóstico.  
—Su pulso está algo débil. —dijo la muchacha mientras abría la camisa de Matt y dejaba al descubierto su blanca piel. Luego colocó su oído sobre el pecho y escuchó atentamente el latir del corazón. Tras unos minutos suspiró aliviada. —Su respiración es normal por suerte. ¿Dices que lo viste escupir sangre?  
Mina asintió.  
Matt tenía la boca entreabierta así que Cinthya utilizó su pañuelo para limpiar un poco la saliva y examinó el interior utilizando la luz auxiliar de su Pad.  
—Parece… parece que se ha mordido un poco la lengua durante el aterrizaje. —dijo sin estar muy segura.   
Mina suspiró aliviada.   
Cubrieron a Matt con una raída manta y salieron fuera de la tienda, donde su extraño anfitrión había montado una pequeña cocina a unos pocos metros de la entrada.  
Era apenas un viejo calentador de combustible líquido, probablemente alcohol o algún tipo de combustible antiguo a base de petróleo, ni Mina ni Cinthya habían visto uno de esos en sus vidas, solo a través de fotografías o documentales.  
—Esas cosas están totalmente prohibidas en la Colonia. —dijo Mina señalando la llama naranja que asomaba por debajo de la cacerola que el hombrecito revolvia constantemente con un cucharón de metal.  
—Al menos eso huele bien. —respondió Cinthya señalando la comida. —Me pregunto qué será… no como nada desde ayer por la tarde.  
Había un par de latas vacías que parecían haber sido abiertas recientemente. Mina tomó una de ellas y examinó la etiqueta. —MRE’s… osea Raciones militares. —dijo mientras daba vueltas el envase. —Fecha de caducidad… 15 de Enero de 2049.—leyó en voz alta.  
Cinthya se sentó a un lado sobre un bloque de cemento. —Creo que se me ha ido el apetito. —dijo suspirando.  
—Toda sociedad está a tres comidas del caos. —dijo el extraño personaje sin dejar de revolver el contenido de la olla.  
—No me cabe la menor duda que todo tu sistema digestivo entrará en caos si comes tres de estas latas seguidas. —comentó Mina arrojándola a un lado. —¿Haz sobrevivido todo este tiempo en base a raciones militares que quedaron de la Flota 37? —preguntó.  
—Todavía están buenas. —respondió el extraño mientras retiraba una cucharada humeante de líquido cremoso y soplaba insistentemente para enfriarlo. —¿Quieres probar…?  
—Yo paso. —contestó Mina.  
—Yo también. —dijo Cinthya haciendo un gesto con ambas manos.   
—Ustedes se lo pierden. —dijo mientras sorbía ruidosamente el contenido de la cuchara.  
Mina tomó asiento junto a Cinthya y ambas observaron las sombras danzantes que el pequeño fuego proyectaba alrededor. Cada tanto el hombrecito tarareaba una melodía o simplemente revolvía la olla en silencio, al parecer totalmente concentrado en la tarea.  
Al cabo de unos minutos bajó la intensidad el fuego y tras retirar la olla se puso a comer ávidamente usando el mismo cucharón.   
Ambas chicas contemplaron en silencio al intrigante sujeto. Había algo extraño en todo su ser, no solamente en la forma de hablar, también en la forma en la que se movía… era algo extraño.  
—¿Quien eres? —preguntó Cinthya fascinada por el aspecto del hombrecito.  
Su anfitrión dejó la cuchara dentro de la cacerola y usando las mangas andrajosas de su vestimenta se limpió la sopa que tenía pegada al rostro. —Se quien era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces. —respondió pensativo.  
—Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. —dijo de pronto Mina.  
Cinthya la miró confundida. —¿Que? —¿Alicia…?   
Mina se dio vuelta y miró a Cinthya con satisfacción en el rostro. —¿No te habías dado cuenta? Habla todo el tiempo citando libros clásicos o personajes famosos… esta última frase es de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas… cuando Alicia habla con la Oruga.  
La joven inspectora se rascó la cabeza confundida. —Creo… creo que tienes razón. —dijo sin estar muy segura. —Aunque me parece yo recuerdo mejor la película de Disney que el libro…para serte sincera— reconoció sonrojandose un poco. —Aún así creo que él no ha respondido a mi pregunta. —dijo señalando al hombrecito.  
El aludido no respondió, solo se quedó mirando a las jóvenes en silencio.  
Mina se puso de pie de forma repentina y se cruzó de brazos. —Me parece que ya se quien es. —dijo segura de sí misma.  
—¿Quien? —preguntó curiosa Cinthya.  
La joven permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego señaló con el dedo la figura del hombrecito. —Eres una especie de Leyenda Urbana de la Colonia Rainbow. —dijo. —Pero supongo que hay algo de verdad en todas las leyendas después de todo.  
—Las únicas verdades que sirven son instrumentos que luego hay que tirar. —respondió el extraño con un brillo en la mirada.  
Ok, no se de quien es esa última frase. —reconoció la joven bajando los brazos. —Pero estoy segura que tu eres Funes… ¿Verdad?  
—¿Barco?(1) —preguntó confundida Cinthya.  
Funes asintió satisfecho. —Umberto Eco, de él es la frase que cité antes. —dijo mientras se ponía de pie. —Permítanme presentarme de forma apropiada; me llamo Funes y les doy la bienvenida a mi pequeño reino, sepan disculpar el desorden, eso sí…  
Cinthya se puso de pie y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Yo me llamo Cinthya, Cinthya Ross, encantada de conocerlo y… gracias por salvarnos allá atrás.  
—No hay de que… y tu eres Mina por supuesto, la hija de la Capitán Kyle ¿Verdad?  
La joven hizo también una saludo. —Es un gusto conocerlo. —dijo.  
—El gusto es mío… por cierto ¿Como esta tu madre? Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que la vi… oh, espera ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Si yo lo recuerdo todo! —dijo con una carcajada. Mina y Cinthya se miraron confundidas.  
El hombrecito se rió un buen rato y luego volvió a sentarse delante de la olla.   
—Mi madre me contaba historias sobre el loco ermitaño que vivía entre libros antiguos en las entrañas del laberinto del interior . —dijo Mina dirigiéndose a su compañera. —Pero siempre creí que lo hacía para asustarme y disuadirme de entrar a los lugares prohibidos de la nave.  
—Cuando todo el mundo está loco, estar cuerdo es una locura. —citó Funes mientras se metía otra cucharada de sopa en la boca.  
Mina señaló las pilas de libros que crecían aquí y allá en los alrededores del “campamento” —Al menos la parte de los libros es real. —dijo. —¿Así que es cierto que usted es un ávido lector?  
Funes uso la cuchara para raspar los últimos grumos que quedaban en la cacerola.—Al menos lo fuí una vez. —dijo con un tono melancólico que sorprendió a las jóvenes. —Ya no me quedan libros por leer así que… simplemente sigo viviendo. —agregó mientras se tragaba la última cucharada.  
Cinthya caminó alrededor del campamento mirando todas las pilas de libros. Algunas de ellas casi llegaban a la altura de la cabeza de la joven.—Debe haber miles y miles de libros aquí. ¿Haz leido todos y cada uno de ellos?  
—Una mente necesita un libro como una espada necesita su piedra de afilar. —Respondió el hombrecito.  
Uno de los libros que estaba sobre una alta pila cayó en cuanto Cinthya lo empujó sin querer con el codo. La joven lo recogió del piso y tras quitar el polvo de la tapa lo ojeó rápidamente. —Algunos están en otros idiomas incluso. —exclamó sorprendida.  
Mina se acercó a otra de las pilas y comenzó a revisar los libros que tenía cerca. —Chino, Alemán… ¿Esto es…. Latín?  
—Cotidie morimur, cotidie conmutamur et tamen aeternos esse nos credimus(2) —recitó Funes sin pestañear.  
La joven de cabello rubio casi dejó caer el libro que tenía en las manos. —¡Deculture…! No solo ha leído todos estos libros… también los has memorizado..?—exclamó sorprendida.  
Cinthya se acercó nuevamente a la pequeña cocina y observó el perfil del hombrecito iluminado por el diminuto fuego. —Eso es… imposible. —dijo.  
—No me llaman «Funes» por nada. —respondió el aludido. —En realidad no es un mal nombre… o eso pensaba la persona que me lo puso.  
Mina tomó asiento junto al fuego mientras parecía ordenar sus ideas. —Recuerdo…. recuerdo haber leído algo sobre un tal Funes en algún lado. ¿Es un personaje de una historia..?  
—Es una historia de Borges. —respondió Funes. —Funes el Memorioso.  
Cinthya se sentó junto a su amiga. —¿Borges? ¿El escritor Sudamericano?  
El hombrecito extendió el brazo y un dedo fino y huesudo señaló un punto oscuro más allá de la improvisada tienda. —En la decimocuarta pila de libros de la izquierda, el cuarto libro contando desde abajo, tapa azul con una fotografía del autor en blanco y negro, es un compilado de cuentos de Borges, pueden leerlo allí si quieren.  
Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de asombro.   
—Es un lindo cuento. —continuó hablando Funes. —Borges fué un gran escritor y erudito de su tiempo y sus escritos poseen una cualidad atemporal increíble ¿O acaso no les parece maravilloso que estemos hablando de su obra desde casi el otro extremo de la Galaxia?  
—Lo que a mi me parece increíble es que la humanidad haya sobrevivido lo suficiente para lograr llegar al otro extremo de la Galaxia. —reconoció Cinthya.  
—El misterio de la vida no es un problema a resolver, sino una realidad a experimentar, —citó Funes.  
Mina se llevó un momento la mano a la cabeza. —Creo que tantas citas me han mareado un poco… además estoy agotada. Cinthya asintió. —Yo también estoy cansada… hemos estado escapando desde hace horas de esos piratas.  
—¿Piratas? —preguntó Funes intrigado.  
—La Colonia Rainbow ha sido invadida por Piratas. —dijo Mina reprimiendo un bostezo. —Si no fuera por Matt y su armadura ahora mismo estaríamos muertas.  
Funes se rascó la barbilla interesado. —Parece que ustedes tienen una buena historia que contarme. —dijo. —Me gustan las historias.  
—De acuerdo pero… ¿Podría ser mañana? —suplicó Cinthya poniéndose de pie con evidente dificultad. —Ahora lo que necesitamos es descansar un poco.  
El hombrecito se encogió de hombros y recogió los utensilios de cocina que había utilizado. —Con su permiso voy a apagar esto. —dijo mientras extinguia la llamita. —No quiero atraer la ira de Amanda Kyle sobre mi pequeño reino.

Las chicas observaron como Funes desaparecía tras uno de los pasillos silbando una melodía. Tras algunos minutos de silencio se levantaron y fueron en dirección a la tienda.  
Matt continuaba durmiendo en el medio del enorme colchón así que las chicas se quitaron el calzado y se acostaron una a cada lado del chico, quedándose dormidas casi de inmediato tal era el estado de agotamiento que tenían.

Así los encontró Funes, quien casi media hora más tarde regresó con la cacerola y la cuchara limpias y relucientes.  
—En asuntos de amor los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca. —citó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 

 

(1)”Barco” en japonés se pronuncia “Fune”, por eso la confusión de Cinthya.   
(2)Cada día morimos, cada día cambiamos y sin embargo nos creemos eternos


	127. Chapter 127

—¡Hijos de puta!  
Por suerte Tass estaba cerca del piso cuando súbitamente la gravedad volvió a sentirse dentro del enorme tanque de almacenamiento de Ralph. La relativa poca masa de la chica sumado al tiempo que demoró su cuerpo en tomar velocidad hicieron que aterrizara más o menos de forma brusca sobre sus piernas.  
Green no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó dentro de una parte poco profunda del estanque, levantando una gran ola esmeralda que se propagó por toda la superficie. El ojo rojo brilló intermitentemente pero se apagó en cuanto la aeronave tocó el fondo de piedras y quedó “encallada” con la mitad de su fuselaje fuera del agua.  
Ralph no tuvo problemas con el cambio, simplemente apoyó sus enormes pies en el piso mientras su gigantesco cuerpo volvía a recuperar todo el peso sobre sus piernas. Inmediatamente se descolgó el rifle y tras apoyarlo contra una de las paredes cerró la pesada compuerta colocando una enorme tranca de acero para bloquear a cualquiera que intentase abrirla desde fuera. Una vez que se sintió seguro se sentó cansado en el borde mismo del estanque.  
—Pensaba que me iba a encontrar todo el contenido del Onsen flotando por la cubierta. —dijo mirando el oleaje que perturbaba la superficie cristalina del agua.  
Tass se dejó caer sobre una roca y suspiró agotada. —El agua tiende a mantenerse unida en microgravedad por la tensión superficial, mientras nada la perturbe no va a salir flotando de tu estanque.  
Ralph levantó la vista en dirección a las plantas que colgaban sobre su cabeza. —Aunque el espectáculo hubiese sido muy interesante.  
Ambos rieron de la perspectiva de flotar entre varios cientos de miles de litros de agua en microgravedad, más las risas murieron demasiado pronto; todavía no habían olvidado el peligro en el que se encontraban.  
—¿Estas bien Tass? —dijo Ralph inclinándose sobre la chica. —Sucedió todo tan de repente que no pude…  
—Estoy bien. —respondió la joven con un gesto de la mano. —Por suerte pudimos salir pronto de esa trampa… actuaste muy rápido.  
El gigante se rascó la barba y sacudió la cabeza. —Tuvimos suerte… demasiada. Me confié y bajé la guardia en un lugar que era perfecto para una emboscada… si hubiera…  
—Si no hubieras estado allí Mina y Yo ahora seriamos apenas una pulpa sanguinolenta… —La joven bajó la mirada hacia el agua. —Oh Ralph… espero que Mina esté bien.¿Crees que…?  
Ralph sacudió la cabeza. —Si, no te preocupes. La corriente de aire la debe haber arrastrado hacia las cubiertas superiores, lejos de esos hijos de puta.  
—Pero ahora que ha vuelto la gravedad…  
—Mina sabe moverse en Microgravedad. —aseguró el obrero. —Ya se debe haber puesto a salvo en alguna de las cubiertas superiores, te aseguro que la chica esta bien, tiene muchos más sesos que tu y yo juntos.  
Las palabras de Ralph parecieron tranquilizar en algo a la nerviosa joven, que seguía con la mirada las pequeñas olas que llegaban hasta la orilla. —Me pregunto por qué habran desconectado el generador de gravedad artificial. —comentó la joven.  
—Nada bueno seguramente. —respondió el gigante. —Aunque a nosotros nos sirvió para escapar de esa emboscada… ¿Estas segura que no estás herida?  
Tass estiró ambos brazos. —Ya te lo dije, estoy perfectamente bien. —Es por ti y por Mina por lo que estoy preocupada… por cierto ¿Te has visto el rostro?   
Ralph se pasó la mano por la cara. —Esos malditos bastardos usaban proyectiles antiblindaje… no me hacen demasiado daño pero pican como mosquitos furiosos.  
La joven asintió. Podía ver claramente las pequeñas manchas rojas que cubrían varios puntos del rostro del gigante, casi como un minúsculo acné adolescente.. más aquellos eran agujeros de varios centímetros de profundidad en la propia carne del rostro, causados por aquellas armas terribles.  
—Balas con núcleo de Uranio empobrecido seguramente…. los malditos usan equipo de tipo militar. —dijo Tass con voz seria. —No estamos ante una banda cualquiera de Piratas espaciales.  
—Evidentemente no. —respondió Ralph suspirando. —Y lo peor es que cada vez tenemos más preguntas y menos respuestas.  
Tass miró la nariz vidriada del Drone que asomaba sobre el agua, ahora más tranquila tras todo el ajetreo causado por los visitantes. Las cámaras de la aeronave se posaron sobre el rostro de Tass y en los lentes de los tres sensores que formaban la “visión” principal del Drone los diafragmas mecánicos se cerraron y abrieron enfocando a la joven.  
—Hablando de preguntas… hay tantas de ellas que me estoy formulando ahora.  
El gigante también dirigió la mirada hacia la cosa sumergida en el estanque y se quedó pensativo varios minutos en silencio. —Conque Green… —dijo tras una larga pausa. —Oye Tass.  
La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ralph tan perdida que estaba en sus pensamientos. —¿Qué sucede?  
—Crees que…. es decir… ¿Podremos comunicarnos con ella?  
Tass abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Ralph. —¿Dije algo malo…?  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No es que… te has referido a Green como «Ella».  
Ralph se rascó la cabeza confundido. —Supongo que sí… —dijo sin estar muy seguro. —Es como que me pareció… no lo sé… ¿Adecuado?  
—No deja de ser curioso. —reconoció la joven con una sonrisa.  
El gigante miró el círculo de rosas que colgaban desde la cubierta superior a casi treinta metros de altura. —Además es normal que las aeronaves lleven nombre de mujer. —reconoció el obrero.  
Tass bajó la vista hacia el agua. —Jim también hablaba de su VF-17S2 como si fuera una dama… incluso me lo presentó como su mejor amiga. —dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por sus sucias mejillas.  
Ralph apretó el puño con fuerza. —Lo vengaremos. —dijo con una voz áspera, casi desconocida para la joven. —A él y a todos los demás...te lo prometo.  
Pero Tass no tenía tiempo para derramar lágrimas. Se puso lentamente de pié y bordeó el estanque de aguas color esmeralda hacia la pequeña cabaña donde estaban los vestidores.  
—¿Que vas a hacer? —preguntó el gigante.  
—Buscar respuestas. —respondió la joven. —Necesito que me facilites el acceso a Green.  
Ralph asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó en silencio. Tras examinar las opciones suspiró resignado; el camino que bordeaba el estanque era demasiado estrecho para el Drone, tendría que encontrar una forma de prepararlo sobre el agua. Una vez decidido el plan entró en el estanque y tras cruzar la zona donde el agua apenas le llegaba a las rodillas tomó tres enormes rocas de granito que decoraban uno de los extremos de su Onsen. Tras examinarlas cuidadosamente las llevó hasta donde estaba el Ghost y las acomodó con cuidado en la parte menos profunda del estanque.  
—Espero que esto sirva. —dijo dirigiéndose a Green. El Drone hizo destellar la luz roja de la nariz como respuesta.  
Ralph tomó al Ghost con ambas manos y tras levantarlo sobre la superficie del estanque esperó pacientemente a que toda el agua que había entrado en las aberturas de la nave escurriera por completo. Al ser una nave espacial, el agua no afectaba el funcionamiento del Drone, ya que todos sus componentes estaban sellados y aislados del exterior, así que no había diferencia alguna entre estar sumergido en el fondo de una laguna a flotar en el espacio exterior.  
Tras unos minutos de espera, el gigante caminó hacia el improvisado andamio de piedras y lentamente ubicó al Ghost lo mejor que pudo.   
Para su sorpresa Green desplegó el tren de aterrizaje en el momento que Ralph la sostuvo sobre las rocas. —Buena chica. —dijo el obrero depositando con delicadeza el enorme peso sobre la improvisada plataforma. Una vez que las tres ruedas estuvieron apoyadas sobre algo firme el sistema de amortiguación enderezó la nave automáticamente para compensar la diferencia de altura de las rocas.  
Ralph retrocedió unos pasos y observó satisfecho el resultado.  
—Buen trabajo, Green. —dijo extendiendo el pulgar hacia arriba.  
El Drone movió los alerones de ambas alas en una especie de saludo y una lluvia de gotas creó, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, un arcoiris a su alrededor.  
—Que me lleve el… —comenzó a decir Ralph pero fué interrumpido por Tass, quien llegaba corriendo desde los vestidores agitando un brazo en alto.  
—¡Ralph!  
El gigante salió del estanque y se puso de cuclillas frente a donde estaba la minúscula joven. —¿Que estabas buscando en los vestidores? —preguntó intrigado.  
—¡Esto! —exclamó Tass agitando un Pad por sobre su cabeza. —Sabia que habia dejado uno aquí el año pasado en uno de los casilleros.  
Ralph examinó el pequeño aparato con una mueca. —Se supone que esas cosas están todas infectadas por ese Virus o Troyano o como sea…  
—¡Este no! —exclamó emocionada Tass. —Ni siquiera tenía conectada la batería.  
Ralph gruño algo inentendible mientras Tass corría hacia una roca y se sentaba sobre ella con el Pad entre las piernas. Tras unos pocos segundos en donde el pequeño destornillador parecía volar y danzar entre los finos dedos de la concentrada joven, abrió la tapa del aparato y colocó dentro una pequeña batería que extrajo de su mochila.  
—Ya he deshabilitado el puerto de comunicaciones inalámbricas. —dijo mientras volvía a colocar la tapa. —Así podremos estar a salvo de Red.  
El gigante se limitó a extender la mano para que Tass pudiera subirse y así cruzar la distancia que separaba a Green de la orilla. Tras dejarla con cuidado sobre una de las rocas, Tass desapareció debajo de una de las alas del Drone.  
—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. —dijo tras escuchar el sonido frenético del teclado.  
Tass no respondió, unos pequeños pitidos y zumbidos llegaron a los oídos del gigante por medio de su amplificador de sonidos. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven emergió de debajo del fuselaje mientras extendía un fino cable negro tras sí.  
—Servirá. —dijo midiendo la distancia.  
Depositó el Pad sobre una de las alas y activó la pantalla holográfica.  
—Listo. —dijo señalando al gigante.  
Ralph asintió y se incorporó de inmediato. Luego caminó lentamente por el borde del estanque hasta donde se encontraban los enormes escalones en los que solía sentarse para disfrutar de las aguas calientes. Cerca de la enorme válvula que Ralph usaba para controlar la temperatura del agua había otra llave, un poco más pequeña que la otra pero evidentemente de tamaño Zentradi.  
El gigantesco obrero giró un poco la perilla y las luces del interior del enorme tanque de almacenamiento comenzaron a extinguirse una a una.  
Tras unos cuantos segundos solo la luz verdosa que subía desde las profundidades del estanque daba un poco de claridad al ambiente. Ralph se incorporó y volvió a su lugar en la roca frente a Green.  
—Espero que sea suficiente. —dijo.  
Tass hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba y con un gesto de la mano extendió la pantalla holográfica fuera del Pad.  
Un recuadro celeste se proyectó desde el aparato y se desplegó sobre el Drone, justo frente a los ojos del gigante. Ralph se volvió a rascar la barba. —¿Podremos comunicarnos con eso? —preguntó señalando la pantalla.  
Tass se subió a una de las alas y agitó el brazo. Ralph extendió la mano izquierda y tras dejar que la joven se subiera la depositó con suavidad en su hombro derecho. —Ponte cómoda. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
La joven se sentó sobre la hombrera del traje, justo al lado de uno de los profundos hoyos que las cargas huecas disparadas por los Piratas habían dejado en la gruesa armadura. —Sabemos que Green puede vernos y escucharnos. —dijo señalando la pantalla. —Veamos si puede comunicarse de otra forma.  
Mientras tanto la pantalla se había llenado de caracteres que Ralph no reconocía ni encontraba sentido. Tass sacó un pequeño puntero láser de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntó el mismo a diferentes partes de la pantalla. Pronto el sector central quedó despejado de aquel «Ruido» informático y ambos pudieron ver un recuadro de texto con fondo oscuro.  
—¿Puedes escucharnos, Green? —preguntó Tass.  
«Si» —Apareció escrito con grandes letras verdes en la pantalla. Ralph levantó el pulgar en evidente signo de aprobación.  
—Un buen comienzo. —dijo Tass aliviada y casi en un susurro (Por supuesto Ralph lo oyó con total claridad) —Primero es lo primero; gracias por salvarme la vida ahí fuera. —dijo señalando la puerta cerrada.  
«:)»  
—Yo también quiero darte las gracias. —dijo Ralph sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. —Gracias por vengar a Andy y salvarme la vida.  
«Siento mucho no haber salvado a tu compañero :(» —escribió Green.  
Tass sacudió la cabeza como tratando de ordenar un poco las ideas en su cerebro. —Oye Green… —dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. —Es necesario que me respondas esto primero que nada… Realmente eres la Green que conozco… ¿Verdad?  
El pequeño cursor se movió rápidamente mientras el texto aparecía a una velocidad vertiginosa.  
«No lo se. Solo se que Green es mi nombre y que en este momento ustedes son mis amigos. No dispongo de otra información que asegure o refute mi identidad actual»  
Tass y Ralph cruzaron las miradas. —¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes recuerdos de nosotros… es decir de ella? —preguntó el gigante señalando a la joven sentada en su hombro derecho.  
«Exacto. No dispongo de memorias o datos más allá de mi activación hace exactamente Cuatro horas, Veinticuatro minutos y Dieciocho segundos.»  
Tass dió una patada al compuesto de Kevlar de la armadura donde estaba sentada. —Espera… ¿A que te refieres con eso? —preguntó confundida.  
«Cuando mis funciones se iniciaron, sólo tenía una muy limitada cantidad de datos e instrucciones de operación» —Escribió Green en la pantalla. Inmediatamente una lista de líneas de código comenzó a aparecer como una cascada sobreimpresa al texto del diálogo. Tass movió rápidamente el puntero y detuvo el flujo de datos en un punto en particular.  
—Esto es…. imposible. —exclamó mientras hacía que el punto rojo girase alrededor de una zona del texto.  
Ralph miró la pantalla y luego giró la cabeza en dirección a su amiga. —¿A qué te refieres?  
La joven se quitó los lentes como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo a través de ellos. —Esas líneas de código… es algo que yo nunca programé en Green. —exclamó confundida. —¿Puedes mostrarme más? —preguntó.  
Green proyectó más código y pronto la pantalla quedó completamente inundada de caracteres. Ralph suspiró resignado pero Tass abría los ojos cada vez más grandes.  
—¿Entiendes algo de eso? —preguntó el gigante al cabo de varios minutos ininterrumpidos de ver lineas y lineas incomprensibles aparecer y desaparecer de la pantalla.  
La joven volvió a acomodarse los lentes y se sentó nuevamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Sí… es decir no. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.  
—Ah… —exclamó Ralph haciendo una mueca.  
—A ver… aclaremos esto un poco. —dijo Tass levantando la vista en dirección a la pantalla.   
El contenido de la pantalla se borró por completo y solo quedó el cursor parpadeante. Tass soltó una carcajada ante la interpretación que Green había dado a su expresión. —Me refiero a aclarar las ideas. —dijo guiñando un ojo.  
«XD»  
—Ciertamente Green se “Manifestó” dentro de la Unidad de Procesamiento del Ghost con apenas un mínimo de funcionalidad a nivel software— dijo Tass pensativa. —Vimos algo parecido a eso en cuanto Red se infiltró en el Modulo de Datos, antes que intentara matarnos a Mina y a mi. —dijo mirando el enorme rostro del gigante.  
Ralph escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la joven.  
—Pero ahí terminan las similitudes… Green hizo algo que Red no pudo hacer y esos datos lo prueban. —explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Green «reescribió» parte de su propio código a partir de esa fracción de información con la que partió al activarse.   
—Eso es…. —exclamó Ralph asombrado.  
Tass levantó el dedo índice. —Si si, lo se… suena a una locura pero escucha… el bloque original de esta…”Green” no contenía nada sobre una interfaz de interacción como esta. —exclamó señalando la pantalla. —Eso quiere decir que sus funciones fueron expandidas mediante la adquisición de código específico.  
—Debe haberlo copiado de los servidores inalámbricos de la Rainbow. —razonó Ralph.  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Ese es el problema… con Red acechando en cada rincón de nuestra intranet eso es imposible. Green no tuvo acceso a más código del que obtuvo cuando entró al Ghost. Ese controlador que encontré emulado en la entrada.. era un tapón que sellaba por completo al Ghost del exterior. Nada podía entrar o salir por esa antena.  
—Tass… ¿Estas insinuando que Green se programó a sí misma? —preguntó confundido el gigante.  
—Es la única explicación posible. —reconoció la joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Y te entiendo perfectamente, ni yo misma puedo creerlo pero… ¿Es así, Green? —preguntó a la pantalla.  
«Así es»  
Tanto Tass como Ralph guardaron silencio ante aquella confirmación. Si bien el gigante no comprendía ni una cuarta de lo que la joven había explicado era claro que estaban ante un hecho de características extraordinarias.  
—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó el gigante finalmente.  
La chica estiró una pierna y se masajeó lentamente mientras miraba los reflejos de la pantalla en el agua cristalina. —Obviamente necesito confirmarlo, hacer una investigación exhaustiva de esos registros… ya sabes...todo eso. —murmuró para sí.  
—No tenemos esa clase de tiempo disponible. —respondió Ralph. —Esos hijos de puta podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento si quisieran y aquí estamos atrapados como ratas.  
—Lo se. —aseguró Tass golpeando con la mano el hombro del gigante. —Pero solo entendiendo lo que pasó… tal vez podamos hacer que Green nos ayude.  
El enorme obrero asintió. —Aún así… tengo la impresión que estamos caminando sobre hielo quebradizo Tass.  
Green hizo que la luz de su proa relampagueara brevemente.  
—Oye Green. —dijo Tass señalando con el puntero. —Quiero preguntarte algo más.  
«Dime»  
—Nos mencionaste que tras “Despertar” solo sabías unas pocas cosas… tu nombre y que Ralph era tu amigo.  
«Así es»  
—¿Como sabias que Ralph era en verdad tu “amigo”?  
La expresión del gigante reflejó el asombro pintado en su rostro. —Tass…  
Pero Green no respondió. Al contrario que las veces anteriores, esta vez la pregunta de Tass no fué contestada de inmediato, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ambos.  
Tras varios segundos una línea de texto apareció en la pantalla.  
«No lo se» —escribió Green.  
Ahora fue el turno de Tass de cambiar de expresión, ahora el rostro de la joven reflejaba una profunda preocupación.  
—Green… aquel Zentran al que le disparaste… ¿Sabes por qué son nuestros enemigos? ¿Sabes quien fué el que te obligó a esconderte dentro de esta nave…? ¿Sabes…?  
«Enemigos» —escribió Green en la pantalla. «Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»«Enemigos»…  
Ralph retrocedió asustado. —Hey Tass… ¿Que demonios…?  
Toda la pantalla se cubrió con aquella palabra repetida una y otra vez. Entonces vieron con horror que las compuertas de misiles del vientre del Ghost se abrieron de par en par.  
—¡Green! —gritó Tass. —¡Détente!  
El ojo de Green brillaba con un fulgor escarlata. Vieron como las dos turbinas se encendían y los propulsores se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro.  
«Enemigos»  
—Oh mierda. —dijo una voz extraña tras ellos.  
Ralph dio un salto y se interpuso delante del Ghost. El movimiento fue tan repentino que Tass casi sale despedida del hombro del gigante, por suerte pudo sujetarse de los cabellos de su amigo —¡Para ya Green! ¡Son amigos! —gritó Ralph extendiendo los brazos.  
«Amigos»  
La palabra parpadeó unos instantes en la pantalla. El silencio era tan profundo que se escuchaban las pequeñas olas golpear contra las rocas.  
Ralph se dio la vuelta lentamente con una aterrorizada Tass colgando de los cabellos.  
A unos diez metros de ellos, apenas a unos pocos pasos de una pequeña compuerta que se abría en una de las paredes había dos figuras sombrías que contemplaban la escena como paralizadas.  
El gigante activó la luz del traje y el haz iluminó a los recién llegados  
—¿¿¿Quinn??? —exclamó el gigante mientras se frotaba los ojos. —¿Estoy viendo visiones? ¿Que clase de broma es esta?  
La mujer de cabello corto y lentes aún tenía el rifle apuntando hacia Ralph. Tras ella una también confundida Amanda se asomó portando otra arma similar. —¿Ralph? ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Como…?  
—¡Amanda! —gritó Tass de alegría. —¡Aquí arriba!  
Ralph se puso de cuclillas y ayudó a la joven a descender con seguridad hasta el piso. En cuanto sus pies tocaron la cubierta metálica Tass corrió hacia las dos confundidas mujeres, quienes todavía tenían las armas a medio levantar.  
—¿Tass? ¿Que haces…? —exclamó la Capitán Kyle al ver acercarse a la joven de anteojos.  
—¡Estas bien! —gritó la muchacha casi sin aliento una vez que la misteriosa mujer de cabello corto se hubiese hecho a un lado. —¡Oh! —exclamó deteniéndose de pronto. —¡Estás herida!  
Amanda se sujetaba de Quinn y solo apoyaba un pie en el piso. —Solo es un tobillo doblado. Estoy bien. —aseguró. —Ayúdame a sentarme en una de esas rocas.  
Tass dejó que Amanda se apoyara sobre su hombro y juntas fueron hasta la roca donde momentos antes ella cambiara las baterías de su pad.  
Tras dejar que la mujer se sentara aparatosamente ambas suspiraron aliviadas. —Creí que no volvería a verte nunca. —dijo Tass sacudiendo la cabeza.

Quinn se colgó el rifle al hombro y avanzó en dirección al asombrado gigante, quien no dejaba de observar a la mujer con los ojos abiertos.  
—Hola grandote. —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos a apenas unos pocos metros de la nariz del enorme obrero.  
Ralph chasqueó la lengua. —¡Que un mal rayo me parta al medio…!—exclamó con una carcajada.—¡Realmente eres tu! ¡Y micronizada!   
—¿Sorprendido? —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. —No intentes ocultarlo, veo la sorpresa en tu maldito rostro… ¿Son esos agujeros de bala? —preguntó señalando la cara del gigante.  
—Te perdiste la diversión. —contestó Ralph con una sonrisa.   
—Oh te aseguro que no fue así, en absoluto. —afirmó Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero yo soy un blanco demasiado pequeño como para que me llenen de plomo como te pasó a ti.  
El aludido miró en dirección a las mujeres que hablaban en la piedra a la orilla del estanque. —Así que ustedes también tuvieron que abrirse paso luchando.  
—Esos hijos de puta han capturado casi toda la proa de la Rainbow. —aseguró mientras giraba la cabeza a ambos lados. —¿Ese rifle de ahí es…? —preguntó señalando la enorme arma que Ralph había dejado contra una de las paredes.  
—Se lo quité a uno de esos Zentradi que nos emboscaron en las Barracas. Mataron a uno de mis hombres y tuve que luchar contra ellos.  
La mujer miró al gigante asombrada. —¿Tú solo contra tres? —preguntó maravillada.   
—Tuve algo de ayuda. —reconoció el gigante. —Además…  
Quinn vió como el gigante giraba la cabeza en dirección al Drone. La luz escarlata seguía encendida en la proa vidriada del aparato y las cámaras estaban fijas en el rostro de la mujer de cabellos cortos.  
—Un Ghost. —dijo Quinn bajando el tono de voz. —Armado con misiles.  
—Está de nuestro lado. —aseguró Ralph con un gesto. —Mató a uno de los Zentradis que estaba por volarme la cabeza por la espalda.  
Vieron que Amanda les hacía señas para que se acercaran y eso hicieron (En realidad Ralph solo tuvo que dar dos pasos más). Los tres se reunieron a los pies de la enorme piedra donde Amanda descansaba con su pierna derecha recostada sobre un bulto de ropa.  
—Tass me ha puesto rápidamente al dia en lo que ha sucedido aquí. —dijo mirando el Drone. —¿Esa cosa…?  
—Todo está bien Green. —dijo Tass dirigiéndose al Ghost. —Puedes relajarte.  
Green volvió a introducir el lanzador de misiles dentro del fuselaje y las compuertas se cerraron en completo silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos los reactores se apagaron y la aeronave quedó otra vez silenciosa. Solo la luz del morro permanecía encendida.  
—Así que es nuestro aliado. —dijo Quinn sin estar demasiado segura.   
—Es algo… complicado. —explicó Tass encogiéndose de hombros. —Trataré de explicarlo más tarde, pero por ahora entiendan que Green está en nuestro bando.  
La Capitán Kyle suspiró. —Así que esta la IA de la que nos hablastes. —dijo mirando las luces rojas. —Me alegra que no haya caído en manos de los Piratas.  
—Eso se lo tienes que agradecer a Ralph. —reconoció la muchacha. —Fué él quien trajo a Green todo el camino desde las Barracas.  
Quinn sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer no estaba contenta con nada de aquello. —Un Ghost equipado con una Inteligencia Artificial. —dijo con evidente preocupación. —Estas cosas tienen una reputación horrible incluso con los idiotas de la NUNS. —aseguró.   
—Cosas más extrañas han pasado estos últimos días. —dijo Ralph sin quitar la vista de la mujer. —¿Que rayos estas haciendo en la Rainbow, Quinn? —preguntó el gigante. ¿Donde está Lala?  
—Espero que no muy lejos. —respondió Amanda con un gesto de la mano.  
Ralph se rascó la barba mientras miraba alternativamente a ambas mujeres. —Van a tener que explicar muchas cosas ustedes dos. —dijo gravemente.  
Quinn y Amanda se miraron por un momento. —No tenemos tiempo para charlar me temo. —dijo la Capitán Kyle mientras se enderezaba sobre la roca. —¿Han visto la transmisión de los Invasores?  
Ahora fue el turno de Ralph y Tass de cruzar miradas. —¿Transmisión? —preguntaron casi al unísono.  
—No lo saben. —dijo Quinn chasqueando la lengua.  
Amanda suspiró. —Han tomado de rehenes a un grupo de Colonos y amenazaron con... matarlos si nos resistimos o hacemos cualquier clase de movimiento. —dijo tras una pausa.  
—Hijos de puta. —dijo Ralph apretando los puños.  
Tass se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de metal. —No… —dijo simplemente.  
Los cuatro guardaron un silencio mortal, como temiendo que cualquier otra palabra pudiera empeorar aún más la situación.   
Fue Quinn quien se decidió a romper aquel silencio. —Tenemos que hacer algo. —dijo mientras sacaba un Pad de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Aunque sea observar sus movimientos o…  
—¡Détente! —gritó Tass poniéndose de pie de un salto a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre la mujer. Quinn esquivo fácilmente a la chica y quitó el aparato de su alcance. —¿Cual es tu problema? —preguntó enfadada. —Solo quiero consultar el mapa de la Rainbow.  
—Haz lo que Tass dice. —dijo Ralph señalando el pequeño aparato con el dedo. —no enciendas esa cosa.  
Quinn miró primero a Ralph y luego a Tass, finalmente miró a Amanda y solo cuando esta hubo asentido con la cabeza se dió por vencida. —De acuerdo… toma. —dijo pasando el aparato a la joven.  
—Todos los aparatos que se han conectado al sistema informático de la Rainbow están ahora infectados. —Explicó Tass mientras abría la tapa posterior del pad y extraía rapidamente la bateria. —Incluso en modo pasivo estas cosas pueden transmitir información a nuestros enemigos.  
—Eso explica cómo hicieron para encontrarme en el Depósito Central —dijo Amanda suspirando. —Toma el mio tambien. —exclamó mientras pasaba su propio Pad.  
Tass repitió el mismo procedimiento con el aparato de la Capitana.  
La meltran suspiró con profunda resignación. —Así que no solamente estamos aislados del resto de la Colonia fisicamente… tambien estamos aislados de todo tipo de comunicación con nuestros aliados.  
—Me temo que es así. —dijo Tass examinando la batería recién removida. —Ha sido mi culpa. —dijo bajando la cabeza.  
Amanda frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración. —No digas estupideces Tass. —Afirmó. —Esto no es tu culpa.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven. —Es mi culpa Amanda. —Fué mi propio trabajo el que esos hijos de puta volvieron en mi contra… si yo no hubiese...  
—Eres otra víctima más de esos malditos bastardos. —dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos. —Nos las jugaron a todos, no solamente a ti.  
Ralph asintió con la cabeza. —Quinn tiene razón, Tass. —dijo muy serio. —Mina me lo contó mientras tú revisabas a Green en el túnel de ventilación. Nos han utilizado a todos, incluso al viejo Gray y a los de la Barrow.

Si tu te consideras culpable, entonces todos lo fuimos. —agregó Amanda sin quitar la vista de encima de la pobre chica. —Reconozco que haber mantenido los asuntos de Unity en secreto para todos nos ha jugado en contra. —afirmó mirando a Ralph y a Quinn. —Esto debe acabarse, a partir de ahora no más secretos, debemos unirnos y actuar como un solo equipo.   
El gigante abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿No más secretos? Eso me gustaria verlo. —exclamó. —En todo caso hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar antes de hacer algo… si es que realmente podemos hacer algo en esta situación. —agregó.  
—Muchas cosas que aclarar. —dijo Quinn pensativa. —Para empezar me gustaría saber que fué de mi VF-19. —dijo mirando fijamente a la confundida Tass.  
—Pregúntale a Will. —respondió Amanda mientras se refregaba los ojos cansada. —Es él el que ahora está con tu maldito avión.  
Tass retrocedió asustada. —¿Qué pasa con Will? No… no entiendo.  
La Capitán Kyle suspiró. —Ese contenedor donde metiste a Will para sacarlo de la Colonia… dentro había un caza variable propiedad de Unity. Quinn era la piloto designada para operarlo desde la Rainbow.  
—¡Oh!  
Tass comprendió de golpe todo lo que había pasado. —Entonces… ¡Lo eche a perder todo! —dijo gritando. —Si yo no hubiera…  
Quinn dio un paso al frente y abofeteó violentamente a la chica. Tass recibió el golpe y cayó sentada al suelo llevándose una mano a la dolorida mejilla.   
—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —exclamó la guerrera con los puños cerrados. —Ya has oído a tu Capitán; no eres más culpable de toda esta situación que cualquiera de nosotros…   
—Pero…  
—¡Pero una mierda! —gritó Quinn. —Amanda tiene razón, siempre la tuvo. Todos estos secretos no han hecho más que jugarnos en contra. Cada uno de nosotros tenía sus propios objetivos y al final no hemos hecho más que estorbarnos unos con otros…es hora de dejar de llorar y aceptar nuestra situación actual. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para salir de esta. —dijo extendiendo la mano. —Ayúdanos Tass. —Pidió mientras ayudaba a la joven a incorporarse. —Todavía no nos han vencido.  
Tass se puso pie y contempló en silencio a la poderosa guerrera que tenía delante. —Tienes razón. —dijo tras sacudir la cabeza.   
—Ademas… ademas se lo debo a Jim. —agregó tras una pequeña pausa y sus ojos brillaron con los reflejos del estanque.  
Amanda sonrió satisfecha.


	128. Chapter 128

La nota hizo que despertara pero… ¿Era aquello un verdadero despertar? Matt abrió los ojos, o más bien de pronto simplemente estaba ahí parado, con los ojos abiertos en medio de aquella cueva tenuemente iluminada por las gotas de agua luminosa que resbalaban lentamente por las estalactitas de piedra.  
Aún sentía la vibración del aire que aquella nota había dejado en el ambiente y cuyos ecos recién estaban muriendo en las profundidades más allá de lo que sus ojos podía ver.  
Matt apartó los ojos de aquella oscuridad. No le interesaba saber donde morían aquellos ecos, él quería buscar el origen del sonido.  
Como un depredador que rastreaba los olores dejado por una inadvertida presa, el joven se dejó guiar por aquella especie de rastro que la nota musical había dejado en la cueva. No sabía cómo o porqué podía saberlo, pero algo dentro de sí lo guiaba a través de aquellos retorcidos pasadizos de roca y agujas de piedra.  
Tras varios minutos de seguir aquel rastro el túnel desembocó en una amplia cámara que se abría en la roca viva, tan grande que no se podía ver el techo. El suelo de la caverna estaba inundado de un agua cristalina que reflejaba las pálidas luces que colgaban de las estalactitas de enormes pilares de roca desparramados por todo el lugar. Uno de aquellos pilares de roca se destacaba del resto por ser más ancho que los demás y estar en el mismo centro de la caverna.   
Matt sintió curiosidad y entró al poco profundo lago, caminando con cuidado sobre el fino sedimento que se encontraba bajo la superficie del agua. A medida que avanzaba hacia el pilar sus piernas creaban un pequeño oleaje que se expandía en enormes ondas por toda la superficie del lago, rebotando contra los pilares de piedra y creando a su vez otras ondas más pequeñas. Al cabo de unos minutos toda la superficie del agua estaba agitada, cubiertas por aquellas minúsculas olas creadas por los pasos del joven.  
Aquello le resultaba extrañamente conocido. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar los reflejos que las ondas dibujaban a su alrededor, fascinado por los complejos patrones que las diferentes ondas creaban al chocar con los diferentes obstaculos.  
Otra nota sonó en la caverna, con una claridad y fuerza tales que todo el aire que habia alrededor pareció vibrar con el sonido. Las ondas el estanque desaparecieron por completo, como acalladas por aquella misteriosa nota que se adueñó del espacio.  
El joven giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido que comenzaba a morir lentamente.  
La formación de roca que estaba en el centro de la caverna era una especie de espiral de granito que se elevaba a unos cinco o seis metros de altura. Sobre la cúspide de aquella piedra, una solitaria figura sentada en la misma cima le daba la espalda, ajena a su presencia.  
Matt dió un paso y de pronto el agua se volvió sólida como un cristal. Sus pies no estaban más sumergidos en el líquido, ahora estaban pisando algo duro como el hielo.  
La figura que estaba en la cima de la roca se dió la vuelta en el sitio, sin ponerse de pie. Era un joven de unos veintitantos, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos claros, casi dorados. Llevaba anteojos de marcos redondos, una musculosa verde y unos jeans azules gastados, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Matt era la guitarra electrica, aquel instrumento era reconocible en cualquier parte de la Galaxia.  
—¿Ba-Basara? —exclamó entre confundido y asombrado el joven. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—¡Yo! —respondió el músico levantando una mano.  
Matt levantó su propia mano para contestar el saludo. Mientras tanto Basara se puso de pie y tras apoyar la guitarra sobre su hombro dió un salto hacia adelante.  
El joven retrocedió asustado más el músico aterrizó ágilmente sobre la superficie de cristal, apenas flexionando un poco las piernas. Tras incorporarse lentamente miró al joven con curiosidad. —¿Aqui? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor. —¿Qué es exactamente «Aquí»?  
—No-No lo sé. —Matt estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar una respuesta mejor.  
Basara se encogió de hombros. —¿Entonces como quieres que yo lo sepa? Estamos aquí, simplemente eso. —dijo rascándose la cabeza.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando los reflejos en el superficie de cristal. Tras un par de minutos Basara tomó su guitarra y rasgó las cuerdas varias veces. —Hay mucho silencio. —dijo simplemente.  
Las notas fluyeron con fuerza del instrumento. Entonces Matt vio que volvían a estar con los pies sumergidos en el agua cristalina, que comenzaba nuevamente a agitarse con miles de ondas cruzando y rebotando indiscriminadamente por toda la superficie.  
—El Universo. —comenzó a decir Basara mientras la música se expandia desde su instrumento. —Al Universo le desagrada la quietud. —explico. —Todo lo que pasa en esta Galaxia está en movimiento, desde los electrones que giran alrededor del núcleo atómico hasta todas las estrellas y constelaciones que giran alrededor del centro de la Vía Láctea… todos estamos en movimiento, porque la energía es movimiento.  
De un salto se subió a una piedra que asomaba del agua y soltó una serie de acordes rápidos y energéticos. —¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de congelar la luz? ¡Es imposible!  
—gritó. —¡La energía ES movimiento! ¡Sin movimiento no hay energía ni vida!  
Como para resaltar sus palabras toda la caverna pareció estallar en un remolino de luces y sombras. La superficie del agua parecía estar hirviendo por la intensidad de las ondas que surgian de todos los puntos simultáneamente, como si millones de gotas de lluvia invisibles estuvieran bombardeando la superficie.   
Matt estaba en el medio de aquel remolino, absorto ante el avasallador sonido que lo envolvía como un poderoso viento, amenazando con arrastrarlo en cualquier instante. —¿Como lo haces? —gritó en dirección al músico. —¿De donde sacas esta energía? ¡Yo… yo quiero hacer lo mismo!  
—¡Entonces ESCUCHA MI CANCIÓN! —gritó Basara mientras una poderosa aura de energía lo envolvía y se proyectaba hacia el exterior. Aquella onda de choque golpeó al joven como si una poderosa ola lo arrastrase bajo las profundidades del océano. Matt sintió como la energía lo atravesaba por completo, como cada parte de su cuerpo sentía aquel calor intenso que emanaba desde la fuente del sonido.   
Fué arrojado al piso, cayendo boca arriba ante aquel arrollador poder que lo empujaba hacia atrás, como una corriente poderosa e indomable. Entonces Matt lo vio.  
Estaba atado a algo, la corriente no podía arrastrarlo porque una serie de finos hilos de luz rodeaban su cuerpo y extremidades, sujetándolo firmemente en su sitio.  
Basara gritó y la energía estalló como si un arma de reacción explotara frente a él, pero Matt estaba anclado en su sitio, aun cuando toda la caverna comenzó a despedazarse a su alrededor y rocas enorme comenzaron a volar y resquebrajarse ante la presión de la música… Matt no se movía.  
El cielo estrellado apareció sobre sus cabezas a medida que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desaparecía, la caverna primero, la montaña después, el continente fue el siguiente.  
Matt supo que el planeta entero había sido despedazado por aquella energía.  
Pero él continuaba fijo en aquel sitio.  
La música se detuvo y Basara soltó una última nota que se mantuvo vibrante en el sitio hasta desaparecer en medio de un brillo fugaz.  
—No puedes mover el Universo si primero no te mueves tu mismo. —dijo el músico señalando las ataduras de Matt. —Tienes que moverte. —repitió señalandolo con la guitarra. —Tu eres tu música.   
Tras la figura del guitarrista una estrella se elevó sobre el firmamento, haciendo que Basara se convirtiera en una silueta oscura apenas visible en el resplandor del enorme sol que encandilaba los ojos de Matt.  
—¿Como puedo soltarme? —gritó el joven protegiéndose los ojos de aquel enceguecedor resplandor.  
Vió que los labios de Basara se movían pero ningún sonido llegó a sus oídos. La luz era tan intensa que dolía.  
Abrió los ojos cuando notó que el resplandor se apagaba.   
A su alrededor todo estaba en penumbras, como si la cueva hubiese vuelto a reconstruirse a su alrededor, más esta vez no había rocas o paredes de granito elevándose junto a él, sino estantes de metal y chapas oxidadas.  
Matt yacía sobre un lado con la cabeza recostada sobre el brazo extendido. Había algo enredado en sus dedos y el joven recordó momentáneamente los finos hilos dorados que lo rodeaban en el sueño.  
Movió un poco la mano y sintió la suavidad de los cabellos entre sus dedos. Tras girar un poco la cabeza vió con asombro la dorada cabellera de su amiga Mina, que dormía profundamente a su lado.  
Estuvo a punto de llamar a la chica por su nombre pero alguien le susurró algo por la espalda.  
—Amor es despertar a una mujer y que no se indigne. —dijo una voz extraña cerca de su oído. —Pero será mejor que dejes dormir a las Bellas Durmientes por un tiempo más. —agregó.  
Matt se giró lentamente y vió a un extraño personaje que estaba cerca de donde reposaba su cabeza. Era un rostro fascinante ya que parecía ser viejo pero sin arrugas, como si la piel que lo cubría solo se volviese más fina con el paso del tiempo, pero conservase la firmeza de la juventud. Aquel ¿Hombre? No tenía cabello, su cabeza era completamente calva y sólo sus cejas eran grandes y espesas, enmarcando unos ojos grandes y oscuros, como dos pozos profundos que reflejaban la noche sin luna.  
Sin decir una palabra mas se bajó del enorme colchón e hizo un ademán con la mano para que Matt lo siguiera. El joven se refregó los ojos para quitarse los últimos retazos de sueño y fue en ese momento cuando vió a Cinthya durmiendo a su lado.  
Confundido y todavía algo dormido, se deslizó lentamente bajo la manta y salió del precario lecho por donde habían estado sus pies, de forma que su movimientos no despertasen a las dos jóvenes que dormían profundamente.  
El hombrecito lo esperaba a unos pocos metros de allí y en cuanto Matt se puso de pie volvió a hacerle una seña para que lo siguiera.  
Salieron de aquella especie de choza y se dirigieron a una estantería que se erguía solitaria a un lado de los enormes pasillos circundantes. El extraño personaje tomó dos tazas de metal y una vieja cafetera de uno de los estantes y tras revisar que estuvieran limpias se dirigió hacia donde habían instalado una precaria cocina al aire libre.  
—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el joven en cuanto ambos se sentaron frente al pequeño calentador.  
Su compañero pareció no escucharle y se limitó a encender el fuego con un viejo encendedor tras lo cual se puso a vaciar el contenido de la cafetera sobre una pequeña esterilla que había desenrollado en el piso. Habia unas bolsitas con azúcar y café y un viejo filtro que parecía ser una especie de media arrugada. —Llena un poco más de la mitad de esto con aquella botella. —dijo mientras alcanzaba la cafetera en dirección al chico.  
Matt tomó el utensilio y tras ubicar la botella de agua que asomaba dentro de una caja de cartón procedió a seguir las instrucciones del hombrecillo.  
Pronto la cafetera estuvo sobre el fuego y ambos contemplaron en silencio las llamas que lamían el abollado metal en la base.  
—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el extraño retomando la conversación. —Supongo que este sigue siendo el Sector Dos del Módulo E Tres. —dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad que no permitía ver el techo de aquel enorme hangar. —Aquí solían estar las enormes grúas en donde se ensambló el escudo de contención del Reactor Principal de la Rainbow. En realidad el Reactor está tras esa pared. —explicó señalando hacia una de las enormes paredes de metal. —Este lugar es una zona de maquinarias y gruas para cuando es necesario dar mantenimiento extensivo que requiera remover alguna parte de la coraza protectora del núcleo…. o así lo era al originalmente —se lamentó. —Al parecer el diseño de estos reactores se modificó y ahora son completamente cerrados y herméticos y no es necesario todo esto alrededor para que funcionen.  
—Ah… —respondió el chico. —Osea que estamos al lado del corazón de la Rainbow.  
—La peor prisión es un corazón cerrado. —citó el hombrecillo mientras levantaba la tapa de la cafetera y echaba un rápido vistazo dentro.   
Matt se movió inquieto en el lugar. —Eres Funes. —aseguró sin dejar de mirar el rostro del hombre que tenía delante. —Sabia que algun dia nos cruzariamos dentro del Interior.  
Funes levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos brillantes del joven. —Feliz encuentro Matt. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Nos conocemos hace tiempo, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos a los ojos.  
El joven asintió en silencio mientras la pequeña tapa de la cafetera empezaba a sacudirse por la presión del vapor que despedía el agua hirviendo.  
—No pareces sorprendido. —dijo Funes tomando una de las bolsitas.  
—A veces mi música me permite «ver» cosas que de otra forma serían imposibles— explicó el joven.   
—Si eres el único que ves una visión, te llaman santo o loco. —dijo Funes arrojando el café molido dentro de aquella especie de filtro improvisado. —Aunque creo que tu no eres ni uno ni lo otro ¿Verdad?  
Matt no respondió, todavia tenia retazos del sueño en la memoria y aquella conversación parecía tener menos sentido aun que su pesadilla. —¿Crees que mi poder es un tipo de locura? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.  
Funes apoyó una de las tasas en el suelo y tras colocar el filtro con el café sobre ella vertió con cuidado el agua caliente sobre los granos molidos. —Hay quien dice que el propio Basara estaba loco. —dijo sin quitar la vista del pequeño chorro de agua que salía de la cafetera. —¿Que clase de persona en sus cabales saldría a cantar en medio de un campo de batalla? —preguntó mirando a Matt.  
El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del músico. —¿Usted lo conoció? —preguntó.  
—¿Y quien de la flota 37 no conoce a Nekki Basara? —respondió con una carcajada. —Ah, pero tu dices en persona… no, esta nave dejó la flota 37 cuando Fire Bomber era apenas una banda underground de Ciudad 7… jamás tuve chance de verlos tocar en vivo… aunque sí seguí su carrera por medio de la Galaxy Network. —reconoció.  
Tras llenar la primer taza Funes repitió la misma operación con la segunda. —Tu eres muy diferente a Basara. —dijo sacudiendo las últimas gotas de café que cayeron de mala gana.  
Matt tomó la taza que el hombrecillo le alcanzó y miró desconcertado el oscuro líquido. —¿A que se refiere?  
—La música que surge de tu interpretación lleva algo de ti, como una especie de ADN energético, una composición única y propia de cada músico… eso es lo que te hace tan diferente de todos los demás. —explicó Funes. —¿Azúcar?  
El joven tomó dos cubitos y los arrojó dentro de su café. —¿Se refiere a la Sound Energy?  
Funes bebió un largo sorbo de su taza y tras una pequeña pausa suspiró satisfecho. —Eso es simplemente el nombre que el Doctor Chiba acuñó para nombrar lo que veía en sus instrumentos. —dijo. —Lo que conocemos como “Sound Energy” no comparte ninguna característica física ni con el sonido ni con la definición clásica de energía. Pero es más simple de explicar si lo vemos como algo medible. ¿No?  
—Porque es algo multidimensional. —comentó Matt.  
—Exacto. Una vez que el medio multidimensional entró en juego, todos los modelos de la física clásica, relativista y cuántica se volvieron más locos que una cabra… claro que, en definitiva cada universo se mantiene completamente separados uno del otro y es una verdadera suerte que sea así. ¿No lo crees?  
—Pero la música no solo afecta a nuestro universo…  
—Así es. La música se manifiesta de una forma conocida “de este lado”, pero a su vez su… digamos “sombra” se proyecta en otras dimensiones y es esa “sombra” la que tiene todas esas cualidades extrañas que mucha gente ignorante califica de “magia” hoy en dia.  
—¿Pero entonces por qué soy tan diferente de Basara? —preguntó Matt. —¿Acaso mi música no produce el mismo efecto?  
—La sombra que tu música produce es diferente. —respondió Funes. —O dicho de otro modo, tal vez lo que sea diferente sean las dimensiones a las que puede alcanzar tu música. Como cuando la luz atraviesa diferentes componentes y solo llega a algunos lugares con un espectro diferente. ¿Me comprendes?  
Matt bebió un pequeño sorbo del café y sacudió la cabeza. —No… para nada.  
—Se refiere a poder conocer la composición de algo gracias al tipo de luz que refleja ese objeto. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
Matt se dio vuelta y vio a Mina y Cinthya que se acercaban lentamente. Ambas tenían el pelo algo revuelto y el semblante todavía con rastros de sueño.  
—El olor del café nos despertó. —dijo Cinthya sentándose al lado del Matt. —Espero que no sea de una cosecha previa a 1999 al menos. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¿Estás bien Matt? —preguntó Mina mientras hacía lo mismo del otro lado. —¿Te duele algo…?  
El muchacho sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy bien… creo. —dijo mirando el interior de la casi vacía taza. Funes volvió a llenar la cafetera con el contenido de la botella y puso a calentar más agua. —Me alegra que todos estén despiertos. —dijo.  
Cinthya examinó el filtro con la borra de café y tras oler un poco la mezcla asintió satisfecha. —Creo que me arriesgaré a tomar un poco.  
—Yo también. —dijo Mina. —Todavía tengo la cabeza algo mareada.  
El hombrecito sonrió. —Tenemos tiempo de sobra. —dijo señalando hacia la oscuridad. —Sea quienes sean esos famosos Piratas de los que hablan, no creo que lleguen hasta este lugar… al menos no fácilmente.  
Los tres jóvenes se miraron confundidos. —Aun… aún no hemos decidido qué hacer. —dijo Cinthya tras un minuto de silencio. —Queríamos encontrar a Amanda pero… ahora no estamos tan seguros.  
—Reflexionar serena, muy serenamente, es mejor que tomar decisiones desesperadas. — citó Funes. —Amanda sabe arreglárselas solas, no se preocupen por ella… especialmente tu, Mina.  
La joven asintió en silencio. Matt puso su taza en el suelo y contempló cómo el hombrecillo volvió a preparar el filtro del café. —Entonces… ¿Podremos quedarnos escondidos aquí? —preguntó.  
Funes soltó la cucharilla y miró a Matt a los ojos. —Por supuesto que pueden permanecer aquí el tiempo que deseen aunque… eso no seria la mejor elección para ti. —dijo con un tono de voz extraño.  
Mina y Cinthya se miraron. —¿A que se refiere? —preguntó la joven inspectora.  
—A lo que está sucediendo con el cuerpo de Matt. —respondió el hombre.  
El joven sufrió un escalofrío ante aquellas palabras. —¿Que… qué sabe usted sobre…? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
—Se lo mismo que sabe Evans… o al menos lo que sospecha. —respondió Funes con seriedad. —Tu cuerpo ha estado sufriendo un cambio genético que se ha acelerado en estos últimos tiempos… y no es algo bueno, si me permites decirlo.  
—¡Matt! —gritó Mina tomando las manos del joven. —¿Es cierto eso? ¿Estas enfermo..? ¿Que...?  
—¡Estoy bien! —dijo gritando mientras apartaba las manos de su amiga. —¡Te digo que estoy bien! ¡No me pasa nada! ¡Es solo que…. que…!  
—Matt. —dijo Cinthya poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico. —Eso… eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes… tienes que dejar que te ayudemos.  
El joven se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras las dos jóvenes lo miraban con compasión. Los cuatro guardaron silencio mientras la cafetera tintineaba por el agua hirviendo en su interior. Funes apagó el fuego y sin decir una palabra comenzó a verter el líquido en el filtro con el café molido.  
—La música no puede hacerme daño. —dijo Matt de pronto. —Es imposible.  
—Por supuesto que no. —respondió el hombrecito. —Tu solo eres una víctima de las circunstancias me temo, apenas una mosca más atrapada en los hilos de esta enorme historia que inició la Protocultura.  
Mina levantó la cabeza. —¿Protocultura? —preguntó. —¿Que tiene que ver…?  
—Todo. —respondió Funes. —Todo tiene que ver con todo, todos nosotros somos parte de la misma historia que se originó con nuestros creadores, con la Protocultura y la República Estelar, de sus ansias de dominio y como sus guerras y la búsqueda de más poder terminaron creando las condiciones para que nosotros, sus hijos prácticamente ilegítimos, terminaramos dominando la galaxia…. ¿Azúcar?  
Cinthya recibió la taza de manos del hombrecito pero se quedó como paralizada ante aquella revelación.  
—¿Cómo está relacionado eso con la… condición de Matt. —quiso saber Mina. —Dinos por favor si lo sabes.  
Funes terminó de llenar la otra taza y se tomó su tiempo para sacar hasta la última gota del improvisado filtro. —Es una historia larga… muy larga. —dijo finalmente mirando los rostros de los tres jóvenes que seguían sus movimientos expectantes. —Me llevaría un par de días contarles todo y… no, es muy fatigoso. —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.   
—Por favor. —pidió Cinthya poniéndose de pie. —Si hay algo que sepas que pueda ayudar a Matt.  
Funes se rascó la barbilla. —Usualmente les pediría un pago por adelantado. —dijo.  
—¿Un pago? —exclamó Mina. —¿A qué te refieres?  
—A una historia por otra historia. —dijo Funes. —Yo les cuento mi historia pero a cambio ustedes tienen que contarme una propia… es algo justo ¿No?  
Los tres jóvenes cruzaron miradas. —Eso… eso es imposible. —reconoció Cinthya mirando a su alrededor. —Tu te has leído todos los libros ya publicados… ¿Como podríamos conocer una historia que tu no sepas? ¡Es injusto! —dijo.  
—A mi me parece algo muy justo. —dijo Funes encogiéndose de hombros. —Las historias son mi segundo sustento y ya que a ustedes no les gustan mis raciones vencidas pues..  
—¡Un momento! —exclamó Cinthya mientras se ponía de pie de un salto salía corriendo ante la mirada confundida de Matt y Mina. —¡Enseguida regreso!  
Al cabo de unos minutos vieron como la joven inspectora llegaba trayendo su mochila al hombro. —Creo que tengo una oferta mejor. —dijo guiñando un ojo hacia Matt,  
Funes puso cara de interés. —¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué clase de libro puedes tener ahí dentro que yo no conozca? —preguntó.  
Cinthya metió la mano en la mochila y tras revolver unos instantes sacó un objeto de entre sus pertenencias. —Creo que es algo que usted apreciará mucho más que un libro.  
Funes abrió los ojos como platos. —Eso… eso es.  
—¿Huevos? —preguntó confundida Mina. —¿Como…?  
El hombrecito extendió los delgados brazos hacia la inspectora y tomó casi con reverencia el pequeño paquete de huevos que Cinthya había rescatado del contenedor de empaque del Ex-Gear de Matt. —¡Huevos frescos! —exclamó sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. —¡Hace Veintiún años, tres meses y cuatro días que no veo un huevo fresco! —murmuró casi para sí.  
—¿Tenemos un trato entonces..? —preguntó la joven cruzándose de brazos.  
Funes apretó el paquete de huevos contra su pecho y levantó la vista hacia la inspectora. —Trato hecho. —dijo.  
Matt y Mina suspiraron al unísono mientras Cinthya volvió a sentarse al lado del chico. —Supongo que tuvimos suerte después de todo. —reconoció mientras miraba al entusiasmado Funes tocar y olfatear aquellos huevos como si fueran un verdadero tesoro.  
Tras un par de minutos en los que se limitaron a observar en silencio las reacciones del hombrecito este finalmente se calmó y tras guardar el preciado tesoro en la caja de provisiones, se dirigió muy solemnemente a su público. —Un trato es un trato. —dijo. —Aunque no creo que mi historia esté a la altura de tan magnífico regalo… pero espero al menos poder cumplir mi parte del acuerdo.  
Tras decir eso se sentó sobre la esterilla con las piernas cruzadas.   
Mina, Cinthya y Matt guardaron silencio con expectativa mientras Funes parecía haber entrado en una especie de estado de meditación con los ojos cerrados.  
Tras unos minutos de silencio el hombrecito abrió los ojos. —Están a punto de escuchar una historia sobre los hijos de la Protocultura. —dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad, como si su público fuera más grande y numerosos y no solo los tres jóvenes que lo miraban expectantes sentados sobre el piso de metal. —Una historia de sufrimiento, guerra y dolor pero también de lucha, superación y esperanzas. Una historia que empezó hace miles de años y se propagó por toda la galaxia, como el lento fluir de un río con miles y miles de afluentes, cada uno de ellos diferente, pero llevando la misma agua, la misma esencia. Esta es mi historia, contada a través de mi propia memoria, la memoria de un Ex Archivista de la Flota Combinada Dortrad-Jen.  
Me llamo Exedore y esta es mi historia.   
Y también la de Virya.


	129. Chapter 129

Tomó algo más que “un par de días” a Funes contar toda su historia. No porque esta fuera una particularmente larga, sino debido a la condición “extraordinaria” del narrador, quien debió excusarse ante sus oyentes por la forma en que su relato tenía que contarse.  
—Como ustedes sabrán, los Zentradi que son creados con mis mismas características recopilamos y almacenamos información como verdaderos archivos biológicos. Somos enciclopedias vivientes que servimos a nuestros Comandantes en su tarea de mando y tomas de decisiones.  
Los tres jóvenes asintieron en silencio.  
—Al contrario de lo que cree la mayoría de la gente, no es en nuestra cabeza donde se guarda la mayor parte de la información. La Protocultura dotó a nuestros genes de una capacidad asombrosa para almacenar memoria en una cadena extra de cromosomas de cada una de las células de nuestro cuerpo. Obviamente esta pequeña diferencia estructural de nuestro genoma causa que nuestros cuerpos Zentradi sean algo… “diferentes” al resto de los soldados y se nos considera bastante incapaces para la lucha, no obstante nuestra labor es tan importante que semejante desventaja queda subsanada por nuestras extraordinarias capacidades a la hora de dar apoyo a toda la cadena de mando de la armada Zentradi.  
Tras beber un poco de agua de una botella y limpiarse la boca con su manga, continuó con aquella especie de explicación.  
—Nuestra labor como dispensadores de información es un trabajo que ocupa no solo todo nuestro tiempo… sino también todo nuestro cuerpo. Por eso cuando toda esta sofisticada maquinaria biológica es sometida a procesos para la cual no fue diseñada es que se suscitan esta clase de… inconvenientes.  
—Se refiere a la Micronización. —explicó Mina.  
Tras una breve pausa, el ex-archivista asintió. —La micronización es un proceso que literalmente reconstruye nuestros cuerpos a la vez que mantiene y transfiere nuestras mentes de un “envase” a otro… incluso hoy en dia el funcionamiento completo de estos dispositivos en completamente desconocido hasta para los que lo fabrican, sin embargo ahora al menos se puede comprender en parte el proceso que para nosotros era por completo desconocido.  
Sin entrar en detalles técnicos, se imaginarán que clase de problemas tenemos los Archivistas que nos sometemos al proceso de Micronización.  
Cinthya se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la pequeña llamita naranja del calentador. —Recuerdo ver fotos de Archivistas varias veces en la escuela durante las clases de Sociología… se supone que son muy diferentes cuando son “gigantes” ¿verdad?  
Funes asintió. —Así es, al micronizarnos nuestros cuerpos toman unas proporciones más antropomórficas y nuestra estructura ósea y muscular se vuelve algo más fuerte… ah y por supuesto perdemos nuestros apéndices de vinculación.  
—Tentáculos. —dijo Matt.  
—Pero ese no es el problema… el problema es lo que ocurre con la forma en que nuestra función principal se ve afectada a la hora de obtener estos nuevos cuerpos. —dijo el hombrecito mientras extendía una mano huesuda hacia los espectadores. —El tamaño de un hombre puede medirse por el tamaño de las cosas que le encolerizan. —citó.  
Mina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Matt y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Cinthya, quien desvió la mirada en dirección hacia donde la pequeña “choza” asomaba entre los estantes caídos.  
—Como decía. —continuó diciendo Funes. —Cuando una función está tan ligada a la anatomia y biologia de un organismo y esta sufre una alteración tan brusca como la Micronización, solo resultados extraños pueden ocurrir.  
—La información. —dijo Matt algo nervioso al sentir el calor que emanaba de la respiración de su amiga. —Es decir… los datos y memorias que están embebidos en sus células…  
—Se comprimen. —dijo Funes juntando los dedos índice y pulgar en un reconocido gesto.  
Mina levantó la cabeza fascinada. —¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó. —¿Osea que tambien la memoria que está almacenada en todo su cuerpo sufre los efectos de la micronización?  
—Asi es… es como sucedía con las primeras computadoras de la humanidad. Antes de la existencia de la Overtecnologia (1) la información se guardaba en formatos físicos, discos y cintas que eran leídos por los lentos sensores de entonces. Como la información se transmitia de forma muy lenta a través de las redes primitivas que existían al principio, se solía comprimir los datos en forma de archivos más pequeños, para así facilitar la distribución y ocupar menos espacio.  
Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí. —¡Deculture! —exclamaron.  
—Entonces… ¿Cómo es que eso afecta a su memoria? —preguntó Cinthya confundida.  
Funes suspiró. —Los Archivistas usamos un sistema que se basa en la interacción de muchas reacciones electroquímicas para almacenar y recuperar datos de nuestras células. Así como el ADN es un tipo de información que debe ser leída mediante un proceso que involucra a enzimas y proteínas, con nosotros se dá un proceso similar. Esa habilidad queda reducida de forma particularmente notoria luego de la micronización, no obstante estos cuerpos aún pueden fabricar las hormonas necesarias para decodificar la memoria celular… la única diferencia es la escala. —dijo haciendo el gesto con la mano.  
—Entonces… —dijo Mina inclinando la cabeza.  
—Solo puedo acceder a ciertas partes de mi memoria a la vez. —reconoció Funes. —Necesito descansar cada cierto tiempo para “recargar” mis enzimas y proteínas, espero que sepan comprender mi situación.

Tras aclarar aquello Funes narró su historia tomando descansos prolongados cada vez que su “memoria” comenzaba a mostrar signos de agotar sus precursores químicos. Los tres jóvenes aprovecharon los descansos del ex-archivista para explorar un poco los alrededores de aquel extraño “campamento”.  
Por suerte para ellos Funes no sólo sobrevivía a base de latas de comida expirada. Encontraron varias viejas bolsas llenas de arroz que, a pesar de tener casi quince años desde que se almacenaron, parecían estar relativamente bien conservadas. Tras recorrer los alrededores de aquella especie de laberinto de estanterías encontraron una extraña construcción recubierta de lonas que parecía un enorme caparazón de tortuga. Dentro descubrieron asombrados un pequeño huerto hidropónico, donde unos cuantos vegetales crecían en bandejas puestas a lo largo de un sistema de riego improvisado con todo tipo de chatarra y piezas en desuso hábilmente interconectadas.  
Había plantas de lechuga, acelga y unos pequeños tomates que la luz eléctrica de unos poderosos focos hacían crecer de un color ligeramente más amarillento de lo normal. De una rejilla crecían varias vainas de habichuelas y hasta parecían haber varias bandejas llenas de tierra con pequeños plantines de lo que Mina estaba segura eran patatas, pero eran demasiado pequeñas aún.  
Mina acarició las hojas y sonrió satisfecha. —Creo que podria hacer un buen guiso con todo esto más el arroz que encontramos… espero que Funes nos deje usar al menos uno de sus preciados huevos. —dijo satisfecha.  
—Los jóvenes hoy en día son unos tiranos. Contradicen a sus padres, devoran su comida, y le faltan al respeto a sus maestros. —citó Funes asomado a la puerta. —De acuerdo, les daré uno solo, pero mas les vale que sea un buen guiso o no les contaré el resto de la historia.  
—Mina es una excelente cocinera. —aseguró Matt. —Le prometo que nunca probará una comida como las que prepara ella. Cinthya asintió ante la verdad de aquellas palabras.

Mientras Funes y Mina cosechaban y preparaban los ingredientes, Matt y Cinthya se dedicaron a buscar combustible para poder encender un fuego más grande, ya que aquel mechero del Zentran jamas podria cocinar una comida del tamaño que pretendía hacer la muchacha.   
Tras una corta marcha encontraron el basurero que Funes les había indicado; una pila enorme de chatarra, muebles rotos, cajones y escombros que alguien había acumulado en aquel rincón provisoriamente y por supuesto había permanecido allí todo aquel tiempo. Seleccionaron varios trozos de madera de diferentes tipos y tras juntar una buena cantidad volvieron al campamento.  
Mina había transformado un rincón de aquel lugar en una improvisada cocina. En una mesa montada sobre unos caballetes había organizado los viejos utensillos de cocina proporcionados por Funes, otros habían sido improvisados con otras cosas, como tablas de cortar y recipientes para lavar las verduras e hidratar el arroz.  
—Me temo que el arroz perdió casi todo el almidón. —dijo señalando los granos desechos que se escurrian entre sus dedos. —Quedará algo pegajoso pero no alterará el sabor, se los prometo. —dijo guiñando un ojo.  
Mientras Mina preparaba los alimentos, Matt montó la fogata usando ladrillos para proteger el fuego mientras Cinthya recogía los libros que estaban cerca y corrían peligro de encenderse si alguna chispa caía cerca.   
Al cabo de una hora de preparativos el fuego crepitaba alegremente. Cinthya y Matt llevaron juntos la pesada olla (En realidad una enorme lata de aceite) llena de agua y la colocaron sobre el fuego para que hirviese   
Una vez que el agua burbujeaba bajo la improvisada tapa de metal arrojaron dentro el arroz previamente seleccionado y esperaron a que se cocinara mientras Funes contaba otra tanda de memorias recién “extraídas” de vaya a saber que parte de su cuerpo.  
Una vez que el arroz estuvo cocido lo colocaron en varios recipientes aparte y volvieron a colocar la olla en el fuego, esta vez con los vegetales cortados y legumbres que habían juntado en el pequeño huerto. Por suerte Funes contaba con algunas especies y fundamentalmente, un poco de sal, que fue rápidamente agregada a los ingredientes que se cocinaban alegremente dentro de la olla.  
El olor de aquel guiso era, según palabras del propio Funes “Un verdadero regalo del cielo”.  
Todos comieron con ganas y repitieron no solo una, sino varias veces de aquel banquete especial en las entrañas de la gigantesca nave.  
Tras la magnífica cena todos se fueron a dormir satisfechos y así pasaron su primer día en los dominios de aquel extraño ermitaño alienígena.

El siguiente día fue similar al primero. Funes contaba sus memorias durante un par de horas y luego se sumía en un silencio tranquilo mientras esperaba que su cuerpo procesara más recuerdos. Los tres jóvenes aprovecharon las pausas para caminar y, fundamentalmente explorar los rincones de aquel sitio.  
—Recuerden no aventurarse fuera de esta cubierta. —advirtió Funes mientras abría un solo ojo. —Pueden recorrer todo mi reino pero no atraviesen ninguna escotilla o cámara de descompresión, más allá de eso no estarán ocultos a los poderes malignos que os buscan.   
El recuerdo de aquellas arañas asesinas todavía estaba fresco en la mente de los jovenes asi que asintieron en silencio y se cuidaron muy bien de mantenerse lejos de las numerosas escotillas que encontraron durante sus paseos.

Casi al final del segundo día encontraron el pueblo fantasma.  
Llamarlo “pueblo” fue una ocurrencia de Cinthya, ya que era simplemente un puñado de casas prefabricadas apiñadas en un rincón donde varias cubiertas se elevaban unos treinta o cuarenta metros en las alturas. Ya era bastante tarde así que resistieron la tentación de explorar aquel sitio y en cambio regresaron en busca de comida y más historias.  
Al volver al campamento Funes les explicó que eran viviendas que los obreros usaban durante la fabricación de aquella parte de la nave, él rara vez iba por aquella zona así que les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado por si alguna de las estructuras estaba deteriorada por la falta de mantenimiento.  
Tras comer las sobras del guiso recalentado escucharon otro capítulo de la historia de Funes y se fueron a dormir con cierta inquietud en el corazón.  
—Virya. —repitió Cinthya antes de quedarse dormida. —¿Donde escuché ese nombre antes? —se preguntó mientras sus ojos se cerraban solos.

En el tercer día fueron los tres juntos a buscar la armadura de Matt. Funes dibujó mapas en varias hojas de papel y les dió copias a cada uno de ellos explicando la ruta que debían seguir para no perderse en el laberinto. Tras repetir varias decenas de consejos y pedirles que se mantuvieran lo más callados posible, los dejó marcharse tranquilo.  
Ninguno de los tres había usado un mapa de papel antes. Habian crecido en medio de la tecnologia y los mapas digitales y sistemas GPS eran tan normales para ellos como comer y respirar. Aquello era difícil, especialmente porque no existían puntos cardinales en la Rainbow; solo había arriba y abajo (Mientras los piratas no volvieran a desconectar la gravedad artificial al menos) pero la memoria de Funes era increíble y los mapas estaban exquisitamente detallados, de forma que podían ubicarse no sólo por la disposición de los pasillos, tuberías y líneas eléctricas también habían sido resaltadas en aquellos mapas hechos a mano, de modo que pudieron navegar el laberinto sin mayores complicaciones.  
Matt se había vuelto más callado con el pasar de los días y aquello no había pasado por alto a las dos chicas, quienes se sentían cada vez más preocupadas por la salud del chico. Matt no demostraba sentirse mal, pero a veces al hacer un esfuerzo para trepar por algún obstáculo dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido ante la mirada preocupada de ambas jóvenes.  
Tras un par de horas de caminata llegaron al túnel donde Funes los había encontrado. Usando las linternas que el Zentran les había dado revisaron el sitio y constataron con alivio que la esclusa había resistido los golpes y disparos de aquellos drones; aunque el metal estaba doblado hacia dentro no habían podido atravesarlo.  
Con cuidado quitaron los cables y cadenas de las que colgaba el traje de Matt y tras bajarlo al piso comprobaron los daños.  
—¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó Cinthya en cuanto vió los orificios de bala en varias partes del traje. Matt sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada.  
La mayoría de los proyectiles solo había causado abolladuras en el blindaje cerámico del traje, pero en algunos sitios habían llegado penetrar varios centímetros.   
Enderezaron como pudieron el pesado traje y ayudaron a Matt a colocarse en los controles.  
Tras unos breves instantes de incertidumbre las luces del EX-Gear se encendieron y Matt pudo moverse fácilmente.   
—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Mina.  
Matt levantó el pulgar del traje en un gesto tranquilizador y las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.   
Iniciaron el lento regreso en silencio, caminando tras la armadura mientras las luces del casco de Matt iluminaban el túnel frente a ellos.

Funes los recibió con unas tazas de té verde que todos bebieron agradecidos. El EX-Gear fué instalado en una especie de “trono” hecho con cajas donde Matt podía entrar y salir más fácilmente del mismo sin esforzarse demasiado. Luego de limpiarlo un poco y revisarlo más exhaustivamente, Funes les aseguró que todo parecía estar en orden.  
Comieron Ramen instantáneo que “solo” había expirado hacía siete años pero igual sabia riquisimo, luego se sentaron junto al fuego a escuchar el resto de la historia de Virya y sus compañeras de escuadrón.

Esa noche los tres se quedaron despiertos un poco más comentando lo que habían oído.   
—¿Sabías algo sobre esas Meltran o una flota comandada por un tal Dortrad-Jen? —preguntó Cinthya en voz baja.  
Mina sacudió la cabeza. —Es la primera vez que oigo esos nombres. —dijo.   
La joven inspectora se recostó pensativa. —Cuando Exedore… es decir Funes nos contó lo de la armadura roja… entonces ahí recordé lo que nos sucedió el día del accidente en El Campo.  
Mina y Matt la miraron asombrados. —¿En El Campo? —preguntaron confundidos.  
—Luego que todo explotara a nuestro alrededor Jim y yo quedamos atascados junto a los Recolectores en el interior de los restos de una nave Zentradi. —narró la joven. —Entonces vimos que cerca nuestro flotaba una de esas armaduras femeninas como las que nombró Funes en su historia.  
—Un Queadlunn Rau. —dijo Mina.  
—Color rojo sangre. —aseguró Cinthya. —Ahí fue que escuché por primera vez el nombre de Virya. Tu madre y el resto de los Recolectores también lo conocían.  
Los tres jóvenes se miraron confundidos. —¿Crees que sea el mismo robot? —preguntó Matt.  
Cinthya se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. —Eso creía tu madre al menos. —reconoció. —Parecía estar realmente resuelta a recuperarla de una forma u otra… incluso se olvidó de regañarnos por un momento… pero se le pasó pronto. —reconoció recordando la actitud de la dura mujer.  
Aquello hizo que Mina soltara una risita. —Típico de mi madre. —dijo con nostalgia. —Aunque también es típico de ella el ocultar secretos a los demás.

Los tres seguían compartiendo el enorme colchón como el primer dia, con Matt en el medio y cada chica a un lado. Aquello no parecía molestar a ninguno de los tres así que nadie se quejó.   
—Me pregunto si hay alguna relación entre Unity y esa misteriosa Meltran. —dijo Matt mirando el techo. —Amanda solo es así de misteriosa cuando se trata de cosas que involucran a esa Fundación dueña de la Colonia.  
Cinthya iba a responder cuando la luz se apagó de pronto y la voz de Funes se escuchó al fondo del refugio. —Dormir es distraerse del mundo— citó con voz soñolienta. —Buenas noches.  
Los tres desearon las buenas noches al viejo Zentran y dejaron las especulaciones para el otro dia. Cinthya casi se quedó dormida de inmediato, lo último que creyó ver mientras sus ojos se cerraban fué un tenue resplandor violeta bajo las sábanas que cubrían el pecho de su amigo.

 

Notas del Autor:  
Recuerden que la tecnología humana dió un salto gigantesco luego de la caída de la ASS-1 en 1999. Hasta entonces la Internet apenas estaba masificando en el mundo de la mano de los viejos módems telefónicos y velocidades que hoy en día se consideran de tortuga.


	130. Chapter 130

Funes los despertó temprano aquel día. En realidad ninguno de los tres jóvenes tenía noción propia del tiempo ya que habían descartado sus Pads por miedo a ser descubiertos y dentro de aquel lugar cerrado no tenían forma de saber que hora era con respecto al TGE Local (Tiempo Galáctico Estándar)  
El Zentran les informaba periódicamente la hora en forma de comentarios sobre “mañanas tardes y noches” a medida que hacía pausas durante la narración de su historia. Al parecer tal y como su contraparte del cuento de Borges, Funes tenía un precisa noción del tiempo sin necesidad de usar relojes u otros instrumentos de medición.

Tras un frugal desayuno a base de café y galletas secas los tres se sentaron frente al ex-archivista a escuchar las partes finales de la historia, cada vez más intrigados y asombrados por las cosas que habían llegado a saber de aquellos misteriosos personajes.  
Tras un par de horas de hablar sin parar, Funes se detuvo un momento y tras beber un poco de agua miró atentamente a su público. —Haré mi último descanso ahora y terminaremos la historia por la tarde, luego podrán decidir que hacer... ah y si al volver no estoy aquí no se preocupen; seguramente volveré pronto.  
Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas en silencio y tras saludar al viejo Zentran salieron de la tienda con más dudas que certezas.  
Decidieron ir a explorar el viejo pueblo fantasma y ver si podrían encontrar algo útil entre las ruinas. Ninguno de los tres lo había dicho en voz alta hasta entonces, pero la posibilidad de un nuevo enfrentamiento con aquellos piratas era algo que definitivamente no estaba lejos de ocurrir y tal vez estaba siendo la hora de conseguir alguna clase de arma.

Tras cargar unas pocas pertenencias y agua en sus bolsos dejaron el campamento y pusieron rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el poblado inexplorado al cual llegaron tras algo más de una hora de caminata por el ahora conocido paisaje de aquel enorme complejo llamado Módulo E.  
El poblado se abría entre una especie de “cañón” artificial formado por uno de los extremos del módulo y la enorme pared curva de metal que según Funes alojaba la primera barrera de contención del escudo del Reactor. En la zona donde ambas paredes se acercaban a menos de cuarenta metros de distancia habían apilado aquel puñado de viviendas que se elevaban hasta unos seis niveles por sobre la base del suelo.  
Funes había dicho que aquellas eran viviendas que los trabajadores habían dejado atrás al terminar de montar el escudo del reactor, pero al acercarse a las primeras construcciones vieron que algo no estaba del todo bien.

El dia anterior solo había visto el conjunto de casas desde lejos, ahora que se habían adentrado en aquel callejón sombrío comenzaron a notar detalles que parecían contar una historia diferente.

—Algo está mal. —dijo Mina mientras rodeaba un vehículo de transporte volcado sobre uno de sus lados. —Esto no parece un zona habitacional abandonada.  
Cinthya levantó la vista inquieta. —¿A qué te refieres?  
Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron en el centro del poblado y miraron a su alrededor. La calle estaba llena de basura y obstáculos. No solo un par de vehículos yacían arrojados como si un niño Zentradi los hubiera usado de juguetes adecuados para su tamaño, la disposición y tipo de basura que se encontraba dispuesta a su alrededor tenían un tipo de lógica evidente.  
—Son barricadas. —dijo Mina señalando las montañas de basura. —Aqui no habia simplemente obreros que dejaron sus trabajos al terminar la tarea… aquí sucedió algo más.  
Matt dió un paso al frente y de pronto su pie aplastó algo, haciendo el crujido resonara entre el angosto callejón e hiciera que Cinthya diera un respingo del susto.  
—¿Que ha sido eso? —preguntó nerviosa haciendo que su linterna iluminara al joven pelirrojo.  
El chico se agachó y recogió algo del piso. Tras levantarse y mirarlo detenidamente lo extendió hacia las chicas que lo miraban confundidas.  
—Miren. —dijo.  
Mina dirigió el haz de luz hacia el objeto y los pedazos rotos de plástico verde brillaron al ser iluminado.  
—Eso es….  
—Cartuchos de escopeta. —dijo Matt. —Cartuchos vacios, todo el suelo está lleno de ellos.  
Las chicas bajaron sus linternas hacia el piso y descubrieron docenas de cartuchos verdes y azules diseminados por todos lados.  
—¿Que… qué diablos sucedió aquí? —preguntó Mina asombrada.  
Cinthya levantó una de las vainas azules y tras examinarlas la mostró a los demás. —Dice que son rondas no letales. Aparecen las siglas de algún tipo de policía local.  
—Déjame ver eso. —pidió Mina.  
Tras revisar atentamente las letras impresas en el plástico sacudió la cabeza. —Son de las fuerzas Policiales de Ciudad 7. —dijo arrojando la vaina al piso. —Eso quiere decir que la policía desalojó este lugar mientras la Rainbow aún estaba en la flota 37.  
Cinthya y Matt se miraron confundidos.  
—Nadie nunca nos contó nada semejante. —reflexionó Mina dando unos pasos alrededor de sus amigos. —¿Tu sabias algo de esto Matt?  
El chico negó con la cabeza. —Yo solo sabia que la Rainbow ya había sido decomisionada hacía tiempo en cuanto la Colonia se separó de la Flota 37.  
Tras pensar unos momentos Mina suspiró resignada. —Supongo que necesitamos más pistas antes de entender lo que sucedió aquí. —dijo.  
Para cubrir más terreno cada uno entró a una casa diferente. Al nivel de la cubierta inferior había muchas puertas y ventanas. Incluso algunas de las viviendas habían funcionado como comercios y lugares de reunión de los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Una de las viviendas se había usado claramente como un bar o un café, todavía podía verse la barra alargada y la media docena de bancos alineados a un lado de la misma.

La primera pista fue encontrada por Cinthya, quien levantó la hoja de papel a través de una ventana sin cristales para que todos pudieran verla.  
—Es una hoja de periódico. —dijo entusiasmada. —Dice Viernes 29 de Abril de 2044.  
Mina y Matt se acercaron para verlo.   
—Es de casi un mes antes que la Rainbow abandonara la Flota. —dijo Matt.  
La chica de cabellos rubios miró la hoja de papel amarillenta. —Así que hay una relación directa entre la gente que vivía aquí y los orígenes de la Colonia. —dijo Mina pensativa.  
Dejaron la hoja de papel y siguieron explorando el lugar.   
Pronto encontraron más rastros de violencia: puertas derribadas, ventanas rotas y latas de lo que parecían ser gases lacrimógenos aparecieron incluso dentro de algunas casas.  
No había pertenencias u objetos de valor a la vista, lo que probablemente indicaba que solo unos pocos pobladores quedaban en el pueblo en el momento de la represión policial y la mayoría había empacado sus pertenencias con bastante tiempo de anticipación.  
Las escaleras que daban acceso a las casas que se encontraban sobre las cubiertas superiores estaban al final del callejón. A ambos lados de las mismas encontraron un local que había sufrido mucho más daño que las viviendas circundantes. Al parecer un incendio había destruido gran parte de los muebles del interior y casi todo estaba en ruinas y lleno de cenizas.  
—Aquí parece haberse formado el núcleo de la resistencia. —dijo Cinthya mientras apartaba los trozos de madera quemada de la entrada. —Los signos de violencia son más evidentes.  
Los haces de las linternas iluminaron el oscuro interior y revelaron el nivel de destrucción que reinaba por todos lados. Hacia el fondo un par de puertas dobles yacían en el piso aparentemente arrancadas de sus marcos. Hacia allí se dirigieron los jóvenes casi sin hacer ruido.  
Era una habitación de forma triangular, cada una de sus paredes media unos seis metros de largo y aparentemente el vértice más alejado de la puerta era el punto exacto donde culminaba la cubierta donde se encontraban. No había ninguna clase de ventana y el techo también era bastante bajo.  
—Parece ser una especie de Bunker. —dijo Matt.  
Las sillas y la mesa estaban rotas en pedazos, probablemente las había utilizado para bloquear las puertas dobles. Todo lo demás yacía en ruinas: televisores, computadoras, papeles y carpetas desparramados por todo el suelo.  
Un poster desgarrado colgaba de una de las paredes. Mina apuntó la linterna hacia el y lo contemplo fascinada. —¡Miren! —exclamó.  
El rostro de Matt se ensombreció al ver aquello.   
—Propaganda. —dijo mientras dirigía su propia linterna hacia los colores chillones y el grotesco dibujo caricaturesco de un Zentradi aplastando a una familia de humanos. —Esto es propaganda segregacionista de antes de la Colonia.  
Cinthya se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada. —Entonces… entonces esto es.  
—Aquí se gestó la “Flota Pura” —dijo Mina sacudiendo la cabeza. —Los rumores eran ciertos; el movimiento si era originario de la Three Star y no de Ciudad 7.  
Abandonaron en silencio el horrible lugar y salieron por las puertas derruidas que daban al callejón. Cinthya estaba desolada al ver el semblante de Mina y Matt, parecía que ambos hubieran recibido un golpe al descubrir lo que había en el interior de aquel bunker.  
—Matt… —comenzó a decir la joven inspectora pero Mina la interrumpió.  
—Es cierto. —dijo sin intentar negarlo. —Los orígenes de nuestra colonia están manchados en el odio y la violencia… no es de extrañar que nos suceda lo que nos está pasando ahora, nuestra Colonia estuvo maldita desde un principio.  
—¡Mina! —gritó Cinthya tomando de los hombros a la joven. —¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No digas tonterías! Todos… todas las personas que conocí en esta nave son maravillosas… te equivocas ¡Te equivocas totalmente!  
La joven comenzó a sollozar y se derrumbó sobre los diarios y papeles viejos que cubrían la calle frente a las escaleras. Matt también cayó sentado al lado de su amiga con el rostro repentinamente cruzado por una expresión de dolor.  
Cinthya estaba destruida al ver el estado en el que habían quedado sus amigos. Sin otra cosa que hacer se sentó a su lado y los abrazó mientras aquellos dos sufrían aquella pesada carga.  
Recordó lo que había leído en el informe antes de llegar a la Colonia. Discriminación, odio racial, violencia… todo aquello había ocurrido en una época donde los Zentradi que habían abrazado la Cultura humana luchaban por encontrar su propio lugar en la galaxia. No todos los guerreros pudieron incorporarse a la sociedad civil tras el armisticio y quienes no lograron frenar sus instintos más salvajes fueron los que más resistieron a abandonar sus viejos hábitos de violencia.  
Primero fueron unas pocas voces las que protestaron con la asimilación de ambas culturas, luego llegaron los movimientos segregacionistas, la discriminación y finalmente, la violencia.  
Lo que había sucedido en la Flota 37 era, en cierta medida, un reflejo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a pequeña escala en todas las colonias donde Zentradis y Humanos convivian alrededor de la Galaxia.  
Pero con aquella infame “Flota Pura” se había producido algo excepcional: Ni el gobierno Civil ni el Militar habían sofocado el movimiento de raíz tal cual sucedió en todas las demás revueltas de aquel tiempo. Los habían expulsado lisa y llanamente de la Flota de Inmigración, como si de alguna extraña forma legitimaran aquel odio.  
No, no tenía sentido y sin embargo allí estaban ellos, en las entrañas de aquella nave que alguna vez albergó un movimiento de puro odio y resentimiento. ¿Pero quedaba algo de eso? Cinthya solo veía ruinas, desechos de un pasado que no se podía borrar, cierto, pero era una historia que habían dejado atrás.  
Matt, Mina, Akemi, Manuel… hasta incluso Will, esos jóvenes no formaban parte de aquel pasado trágico, eso era lo verdaderamente importante.  
—Ruinas. —dijo Cinthya abrazando a ambos. —Son solo ruinas chicos, eso quedó atrás, ustedes no van a cometer esos errores. ¿Comprenden? —casi les rogó mientras sus propias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.   
Mina se secó las lágrimas y asintió en silencio, entonces su expresión cambió por completo. —Cin…  
El tono de voz de la chica hizo que Matt también levantara la cabeza. —¿Que..?  
—Veo.. humo.  
Cinthya y Matt se giraron en la dirección hacia donde Mina apuntaba su dedo índice. Sobre uno de los últimos edificios del quinto nivel por sobre sus cabezas una fina espiral blanquecina se elevaba entre los techos de metal.  
Los tres jóvenes se levantaron a toda prisa y de inmediato se ocultaron bajo la escalera, como si de pronto se sintieran completamente expuestos en el medio del estrecho callejón.  
—¿Crees que…? —preguntó Matt pero Mina hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardase silencio.  
Nada se oía en los alrededores, lo que hacía que la propia respiración de los tres amigos sonase casi atronadora. Tras esperar varios minutos y sin que sucediese nada finalmente Mina suspiró resignada. —Hay que ir a ver que hay allá arriba. —dijo.  
Matt y Cinthya se miraron confundidos. —¿Pero y si…?  
—Si hay alguien, debemos ponernos en contacto de inmediato. Podría tratarse de otro de los colonos que se ocultó de los piratas como nosotros. —respondió convencida la joven.  
Matt asintió en silencio pero Cinthya se abrazó con fuerza. —Tengo miedo… no se si sea una buena idea. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.   
El joven fue el primero en ponerse de pie, mostrando una resolución que sorprendió a ambas chicas. —Mina tiene razón. —dijo. —Si hay alguien ahí tenemos que hacer saber que somos amigos.  
Cinthya aún consideraba que aquello no era una buena idea, pero no iría en contra de lo que opinaba la mayoría, así que tras asegurarse que esos dos estaban realmente resueltos a hacerlo, entonces no le quedaron más dudas. —De acuerdo. —dijo.  
Salieron de debajo de las escaleras y tras echar un vistazo a las cubiertas superiores comenzaron a subir uno detrás del otro, dándose vuelta cada tanto para mirar nerviosamente las cubiertas que se abrían a cada lado del callejón.  
El primer nivel de construcciones se accedía mediante un par de escaleras principales, todas las demás cubiertas estaban interconectadas entre sí por escaleras ubicadas a cada lado del espacio que dividía aquella especie de cañón artificial en donde se emplazaba el pueblo. Había dos puentes o pasarelas que cruzaban el abismo en la segunda y quinta cubierta, pero parecían ser demasiado frágiles y precarios, Mina prefirió subir directamente por las cubiertas en donde se encontraba la construcción en donde habían observado la espiral de humo blanco.

Vieron que las cubiertas superiores tampoco habían escapado al fragor de la batalla. Allí también había vidrios y puertas rotas, pero a diferencia de la cubierta inferior no había restos quemados o barricadas.  
Eran casi todas viviendas de tres o cuatro cuerpos cada una. Tras revisar un par de ellas a través de las sucias ventanas los jóvenes continuaron subiendo al segundo nivel.  
Tanto en el tercer como el cuarto nivel el panorama se repetía: puertas y ventanas rotas, casas vacías y ningún signo evidente que alguien haya estado ahí recientemente. Las huellas que los jóvenes dejaban sobre el polvo de las pasarelas eran las únicas que veían. 

El quinto y último nivel era diferente al resto. Solo dos grandes construcciones ocupaban el pequeño espacio ya cerca del techo del módulo, cruzado en todas direcciones por tuberías y soportes metálicos. El edificio en cuestión era bajo en el frente y alargado, sin ventanas pero con una enorme puerta de entrada abierta de par en par. Vieron que el humo salía por una pequeña abertura en el techo, cerca de donde el edificio se recostaba contra una de las paredes del reactor.  
—No se ven luces. —dijo Cinthya asomando la cabeza desde el hueco de la escalera en dirección al oscuro interior del edificio.  
Los tres jóvenes subieron los últimos escalones y entraron a la cubierta sin perder de vista las puertas del edificio. Desde el interior les llegaba un aire cálido.  
—Entremos. —dijo Mina juntando coraje.  
Encendieron las linternas y juntos ingresaron cautelosamente al edificio, echando miradas por encima de sus hombros de vez en cuando.  
Se encontraron en un vestíbulo con un mostrador y varios casilleros a ambos lados de las paredes. A un lado vieron una mesita baja y un par de sillones alargados, como una especie de salita de estar. Dos puertas se abrían hacia el fondo del edificio una a cada lada lado de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de puesto de atención al cliente.   
—¿Que es este lugar? —preguntó Matt mientras hacía que su linterna iluminara los casilleros de metal que yacían todos abiertos.  
—Escucho el sonido de agua corriendo. —dijo Mina. —Allá.  
Fueron hacia la puerta de la izquierda y tras atravesar una especie de sala más pequeña llena de bancos y repisas salieron a un espacio más amplio, pero la oscuridad era total y una especie de niebla evitaba que sus pequeñas linternas alumbraran toda la estancia. Matt tomó una de las esferas que Funes les había dado y tras apretarla fuertemente con ambas manos la arrojó hacia el techo.  
La esfera se pegó contra la superficie de metal y se encendió con un resplandor blanquecino. Todos se protegieron de la enceguecedora luz mientras sus ojos luchaban por adaptarse al repentino cambio.  
—Esto es… —dijo Cinthya apagando su linterna.  
El agua devolvió los reflejos de la esfera en miles de ondas de luz a través de toda la habitación. A través de la tenue nube de vapor que flotaba sobre la piscina pudieron ver una especie de mural hecho con pequeños mosaicos que representaba un paisaje Terrestre.  
—Es un baño público. —dijo Mina avanzado entre los pequeños bancos y palanganas de plástico desparramados por el piso. Algunos estaban rotos y aplastados, pero salvo eso el resto de las instalaciones parecía estar relativamente intactas.  
—Así que esta es la razón por la que salía humo de este edificio. —dijo Cinthya suspirando aliviada. —Era el vapor que escapa de este lugar.  
La enorme piscina central estaba dividida en dos por una alta mampara que más de dos metros de altura.  
—Del otro lado deben ser los baños masculinos. —dijo Cinthya mientras señalaba los artículos de aseo desparramados por los bancos donde estaban las canillas y los duchadores. —Por el color del mosaico y los azulejos debemos estar en la parte de chicas.  
Matt y Mina también suspiraron aliviados.   
La inspectora se acercó a la piscina y tocó con el dedo el agua clara. —Está bastante caliente… me pregunto cómo será eso posible si todo está abandonado hace tanto tiempo.  
—Probablemente sea algún sistema similar al Onsen de Ralph. —dijo Mina señalando la pared donde estaba representado el paisaje. —Tras esa pared está el escudo del Reactor principal, tal vez estos baños usan parte del sistema de enfriamiento para mantener el agua caliente de forma gratuita.  
Matt se acercó a la misma y tocó la superficie llena de gotitas de agua condensada. —Esta caliente. —dijo.  
Los tres amigos salieron de la habitación y volvieron al pequeño vestíbulo de la entrada y tras despejar uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita se sentaron a descansar un momento.  
—Al menos ya estamos seguros que no hay nadie más que nosotros en esta cubierta. —dijo Mina. —Me pregunto si el viejo Funes conocía este lugar.  
Tras pensar un momento Matt sacudió la cabeza. —Si conoce de este sitio, al menos no ha venido hace tiempo… no había huellas en las escaleras ni en la cubierta.  
Mina y Cinthya asintieron., entonces la inspectora tuvo una idea.  
—Oigan… ¿Que les parece si aprovechamos y nos damos un baño? Hace varios días que no nos aseamos adecuadamente.  
Los dos jóvenes miraron confundidos a Cinthya. —¿Bañarnos… aqui? —preguntaron.  
—Creo… que sería una buena idea. —dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya que tenemos un par de horas de luz en el baño.. yo diría aprovechar.  
Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre mina se puso de pie. —Que rayos… ¿Y por qué no? —dijo guiñando un ojo.   
Cinthya suspiró aliviada. Aquello podría servir para distraer un poco la mente de aquellos jóvenes y hacerlos olvidar al menos por un momento la pesada carga que llevaban. —Tenemos que buscar algunos elementos de higiene primero. —dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
Se pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato. Si bien la mayoría de las instalaciones habían sido despojadas de todo lo útil, encontraron varias pastillas de jabón y sobrecitos de Shampoo que habían quedado olvidados debajo del escritorio del mostrador de entrada.  
Dentro de unas cajas de madera encontraron un par de toallas e incluso una bata de baño en relativa buena condición. Tras repartir los elementos de higiene encontrados se separaron en el hall de entrada.   
—No nos espies. —dijo Mina mientras entraba con Cinthya por la puerta del sector de chicas.  
Matt se quedó solo con su palangana de productos de higiene en la mano y suspiró resignado. Al cabo de un minuto entró al baño masculino.

La poderosa luz que venía del otro lado de la separación ambos baños apenas iluminaba un poco la parte masculina. matt colocó su linterna de forma que alumbrara las canillas donde estaban los duchadores y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente.  
—¿Esta todo bien ahi Matt? —Preguntó la voz de Cinthya desde el otro lado.  
—Está un poco más oscuro de este lado, pero todo está bien. —respondió el muchacho mientras se quitaba la remera.  
Se escucharon un par de risas del otro lado y luego la voz de Mina sonó divertida. —Ten cuidado de no resbalar en el piso mojado.  
—Sí mamá. —respondió Matt suspirando.  
Tras desvestirse por completo (Salvo por el colgante que le había dado Evans) se sentó frente a una de las canillas sobre uno de los banquitos de madera pulida que encontró desperdigados a su alrededor.  
El espejo estaba opaco por la fina niebla que llenaba la estancia así que deslizó su mano por el cristal hasta que pudo ver su imagen reflejada en el mismo. El espejo le devolvió una imagen bastante irreal de sí mismo, tal vez resaltada por la precaria iluminación que la pequeña linterna daba al ambiente. Matt se vió mucho más delgado que de costumbre, la fina piel blanca de su pecho dejaba entrever la estructura ósea de debajo. En realidad el nunca había tenido mucha musculatura, pero ahora realmente notaba que se estaba quedando, literalmente solo piel y huesos.  
El pequeño cristal de roca lanzó un destello en cuanto Matt lo sujetó con fuerza.   
Tras tomar un poco de aire se lo quitó y de inmediato sintió los dolores que tanto temía; una sensación de opresión en el pecho y el entumecimiento que lentamente comenzó a sentirse en la punta de sus dedos, tanto en las manos como en los pies.  
Matt soportó lo más que pudo aquel hormigueo incesante, más cuando la sensación comenzó a subir por la garganta supo que no podría soportarlo. Volvió a colocarse el colgante y la sensación de ahogo y dolores cesaron de inmediato.  
¿Que rayos estaba sucediendo? No era la primera vez que Matt había sentido aquel malestar por cierto, aquellos episodios de molestias habían ocurrido varias veces en los últimos años, pero desde que Evans le había dado aquello todo había cambiado radicalmente. El colgante eliminaba por completo el dolor y la sensación de ahogo del cuerpo de Matt, pero a cambio se había vuelto completamente dependiente de su presencia. Si el joven se lo quitaba por solo un segundo los dolores aparecian de inmediato.  
Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y respiraba agitadamente y deseó quitarse todo ese sufrimiento con un buen chorro de agua fría.   
Accionó el botón del surtidor y tras unos pocos segundos de espera un chorro de agua oxidada salió del mismo. Matt se apartó a tiempo y el agua sucia pasó a unos centímetros de su cabeza.  
—¡Chicas! ¡Tengan cuidado con-..!  
En ese momento un grito sonó del otro lado de la mampara y Matt supo que su advertencia llegaba algo tarde.  
Tras dejar correr un rato el agua por el duchador el flujo se volvió transparente y el chico pudo enjabonarse con tranquilidad. El agua salía a una temperatura ideal y pronto el vapor se esparció por toda la estancia.  
Era muy agradable sentir el contacto de la esponja sobre su piel. No solo la suciedad de todos esos días de exilio en el Interior de la Rainbow estaban siendo eliminadas de su cuerpo por el agua tibia y jabonosa. Su propia mente se estaba relajando luego de tantas situaciones límite vividas en los últimos días.  
Pero no era eso lo que en aquel momento rondaba por su cabeza. Sentia la presencia de las dos jóvenes del otro lado del baño, a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba y lo más extraño de todo es que era la primera vez que se sentía avergonzado de ello. Ya había compartido varias veces baños el Onsen de Ralph con los demás chicos y salvo algún que otro comentario picante de Manuel, casi nunca se había sentido incómodo o nervioso por estar cerca de una chica sin ropa. Ahora sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Cinthya.  
—Se puso colorado… debe estar pensando en algo pervertido. —dijo una voz sobre su cabeza.  
Matt miró hacia arriba y vio las cabezas de las dos chicas (envueltas en toallas blancas) asomadas sobre la pared divisoria que lo miraban atentamente desde lo alto. Por suerte tenía la palangana de plástico en las manos y rápidamente la colocó sobre sus partes intimas —¡Se supone que ustedes tampoco deberían espiar! —gritó sacudiendo un brazo.  
Mina lanzó una carcajada y Cinthya se puso tan colorada que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. —Ella… ella insistió. —trató de justificarse.  
El chico suspiró y comenzó a mojarse el pelo con el duchador tratando de no pensar en que tras aquel muro de madera ambas estaban completamente desnudas.  
—Cuando éramos más chicos solíamos bañarnos juntos. —dijo Mina melancólica. —Oye Matt…  
El aludido volvió a levantar la cabeza.  
—¿Crees que esto sirva para algo? —preguntó mientras recostaba su mentón en el reborde de madera.  
—¿Te refieres a la historia de Funes o Exedore… o como se llame? —preguntó el chico.  
—Estaba pensando… tal vez a estas alturas los piratas ya se han ido…  
Cinthya la miró sorprendida. —¿A qué te refieres?  
—Ya han pasado cinco días desde que invadieron la Colonia… ¿No es tiempo suficiente para que saqueen todo lo de valor que hay en la Rainbow?  
La inspectora pensó detenidamente aquellas palabras pero Matt sacudió la cabeza. —No sabemos cuál es su objetivo. —dijo mientras colocaba un poco de Shampoo en su mano. —¿Realmente hay tantas cosas de valor en esta nave como para justificar una invasión de esa clase?   
Mina estuvo de acuerdo con aquel razonamiento. —No… tienes razón claro… La Rainbow produce solo materiales y componentes reciclados, ni siquiera armas o componentes militares. No me cabe duda que son bienes valiosos pero… ¿Cómo podrían llevarse todo esos materiales?  
—¿Con una nave gigante? —preguntó Cinthya.  
Matt se frotó el rojo cabello hasta que una abundante espuma lo cubrió por completo. —Los piratas evitan usar naves grandes… serán muy fáciles de rastrear por los militares si se movieran en algo más grande que un transporte del tipo civil.  
—Matt tiene razón. —dijo Mina. —Generalmente la piratería espacial es de pequeña escala… casi siempre se trata de pequeños grupos de delincuentes o algunos Zentradi salvajes que atacan una zona por un tiempo y luego se retiran o son neutralizados por la NUNS… esto es más…  
—Organizado. —afirmó Matt terminando la frase de su amiga.  
Ahora fue el turno de Cinthya de suspirar. —Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, no creo que se vayan en cinco o diez dias. —dijo desanimada. —Supongo que será mejor que nos mantegamos ocultos mientras podamos… y escuchemos el final de la historia de Funes… ¿Sucede algo Mina?  
La joven la observaba detenidamente. —Oye Cin… tus pechos están empezando a erguirse, creo que la poca gravedad de la Rainbow finalmente te está afectando.  
La inspectora no supo que responder eso, pero al darse cuenta que Matt se había puesto más rojo que su propio pelo no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer sentada en la pileta llena de agua de su lado del baño ante las risas divertidas de Mina.  
—Mina.. basta ya. —la amonestó Matt, aun rojo como un tomate. —Y déjame terminar de bañarme en paz.  
—De acuerdo Matt, no te enojes. —dijo la muchacha mientras se bajaba con cuidado. —¿Estas bien Cin?  
—Por suerte la gravedad es baja. —dijo la inspectora asomando la cabeza por sobre la superficie del agua. —Mas te vale que me des tu toalla ahora, la mía está empapada.

Matt terminó de lavar los restos de jabón de su cuerpo y tras asegurarse que ninguna de las chicas lo estaba espiando se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a la piscina de agua caliente. El agua estaba a una temperatura justa y se sintió automáticamente mejor en cuanto quedó recostado bajo el agua hasta la altura de los hombros. La sensación era muy relajante, tanto que por un momento creyó que podría quedarse dormido.  
—¿Cual crees que sea el objetivo de los piratas? —preguntó la voz de Cinthya del otro lado del baño.   
El joven se despabiló y tras mojarse el rostro con un poco de agua pensó una respuesta. —No estoy seguro. —dijo. —¿Tal vez pidan un rescate por todos nosotros?  
Tras la pared de separación Mina y Cinthya se miraron entre sí. —Es posible. —reconoció la Inspectora. —¿Crees que su objetivo sea chantajear a la Fundación Unity para conseguir un rescate por la nave y los Colonos?  
Mina guardó silencio pensativa. —Ciertamente es una posibilidad… pero arriesgarse a una respuesta de las Amazonas… el riesgo es bastante grande.  
—¿Amazonas? —preguntó confundida Cinthya.  
—Es el cuerpo de seguridad de Élite de Unity. —dijo Matt. —Un escuadrón de guerreras Meltran de una fama temible. ¿Nunca habías escuchado hablar de ellas?  
La inspectora sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca… la verdad es que antes de aceptar este trabajo ni siquiera conocía la existencia de la Fundación Unity, aunque se que últimamente han proliferado mucho las compañías de seguridad privadas.  
—PMC’s. —dijo Mina. —No es exactamente a lo que se dedica Unity, pero ciertamente su cuerpo de seguridad se ha beneficiado con la flexibilización de las restricciones para el uso de armamento de combate.  
Cinthya se reclinó sobre el borde de la piscina y dejó que su cabeza descansara un momento sobre sus brazos, disfrutando aquel pequeño momento de relax. —¿Creen que Unity pueda ayudarnos? —preguntó cerrando los ojos.  
—Por supuesto. —aseguró Matt. —El problema…  
—El problema es que probablemente aún no sepan lo que esté pasando en la Colonia. —dijo Mina. —Estamos tan lejos de todo que hasta las noticias tardan en llegar.  
La voz de Matt llegó cargada de frustración desde el otro lado del muro. —Osea que estamos solos en esto… cualquier ayuda que puedan enviarnos, incluso si ya saben que estamos completamente jodidos…  
—Va a llegar tarde. —finalizó Mina.   
Los tres amigos guardaron silencio ante lo inevitable de la situación en la que se encontraban. El lento gotear del agua sobre el piso era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel lugar.  
Matt fue el primero en romper aquel profundo silencio. —Por extraño que parezca… creo que la única cosa que podemos hacer es terminar de oír la historia de Funes. —dijo.  
—¿Y eso en que podrá ayudarnos? —preguntó Mina.   
—Parece haber una relación entre esa Meltran llamada Virya y Unity. —dijo pensativa Cinthya. —Y el hecho que esa misma armadura esté aquí cerca podría indicar algo más… uff.. —exclamó de pronto pasándose la mano por la cabeza. —¿Soy yo sola que lo siente o esta haciendo mas calor de repente?  
Mina se puso de pie de inmediato. —Hay más vapor que antes. —dijo mirando alrededor. —Casi no se ven las duchas… ¡Matt! ¿Como…?  
El sonido de un chapuzón se sintió de pronto del otro lado de la pared divisoria. —¡Ahh, esto está hirviendo! —gritó el muchacho.   
—Mina…  
El tono de voz de Cinthya hizo que de pronto la sangre de la joven se congelara.  
—Mira la pared…  
Lentamente se dió vuelta y miró en la dirección que señalaba la inspectora.  
Los pequeños azulejos que formaban el paisaje al lado de la piscina habían empezado a caer al agua, como una pequeña cascada multicolor. Toda la enorme pared parecía haberse curvado e hinchado como si un vientre estuviese creciendo lentamente.  
—¿Que rayos…?  
—¡Salgamos de aquí! —gritó Matt. —¡Algo está pasando con el Reactor!  
Las dos chicas saltaron desnudas de la piscina y corrieron entre las nubes de vapor que comenzaron a girar violentamente ante el repentino cambio de temperatura. Ahora podía sentir una vibración profunda, como si todo el edificio estuviese temblando.  
Salieron por la puerta del vestidor y tomaron rápidamente sus ropas mientras Matt gritaba desde el exterior a que se apresuraran.   
Apenas cubiertos por unas pocas toallas, los tres jóvenes salieron corriendo del baño mientras nubes y chorros de vapor comenzaban a escapar desde el interior del edificio, creando unas pequeñas nubes que lentamente se esparcieron por el cielo de metal del módulo en donde se encontraban.  
Mina, Matt y Cinthya corrieron por la cubierta sin mirar atrás y bajaron las escaleras casi a los saltos, temiendo que todo explotara a su alrededor en cualquier momento.   
Les tomó unos diez minutos bajar todas las cubiertas hasta el nivel de la calle pero ni siquiera allí se detuvieron. Cruzaron el callejón esquivando las viejas barricadas y no pararon de correr hasta meterse dentro de uno de los túneles de acceso por donde habían llegado varias horas antes.  
Lentamente se asomaron y miraron hacia el pueblo fantasma.  
Había todo un cielo de nubes alrededor de las construcciones de los últimos pisos, como si de pronto una verdadera atmósfera se hubiese formado en las entrañas de la nave. La intensa vibración, que aun ahi abajo se sentía claramente en pisos y paredes comenzó a disminuir en intensidad. lentamente los chorros de vapor que salían del baño público comenzaron a mermar y al cabo de unos minutos solo unas finos espirales blancos eran visibles desde su posición.  
—¿Pero que…? —comenzó a decir Matt sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.  
—¿Qué habrá sido eso? —preguntó la inspectora sujetándose fuertemente de Matt. —¿Habrá sido un accidente? ¿Que…?  
En ese momento los tres cayeron en la cuenta que seguían casi desnudos, uno pegado al otro.


	131. Chapter 131

Con los últimos ecos que retumbaron como truenos dentro del enorme Sector Dos contiguo al escudo del Reactor Principal, Matt, Cinthya y Mina corrieron los últimos metros del laberinto que los separaban de la choza que se había convertido en su hogar en los últimos días.  
Funes no estaba allí para recibirlos y eso los puso aún más nerviosos. Se arrojaron de cabeza bajo las frazadas del enorme colchón y allí, como niños escondidos de una tormenta, esperaron a que volviese el silencio.  
Aquellos golpes habían comenzado luego de la violenta explosión de vapor que sacudiera todo el Pueblo Fantasma del que habían escapado a toda velocidad. Si eran explosiones o enormes martilleos, ninguno de los tres podía saberlo. Aquellos golpes sonaban como enormes tambores de guerra Zentradi, una especie de advertencia a una inevitable invasión de las gigantescas criaturas.  
Tras varios minutos los golpes cesaron y una tensa calma cubrió el enorme espacio vacío que se abría sobre sus cabezas. Solo el goteo del agua que provenía de la pequeña granja hidropónica se escuchaba ahora.  
Cinthya fue la primera en asomar la cabeza fuera de las cobijas, mirando nerviosa las sombras del techo. —Esos golpes… ¿Creen que están tratando de entrar a este lugar? Si esos son Zentradis…  
Mina sacudió la cabeza. —No, no creo que están intentando entrar… no desde el lado del reactor al menos, no tendría sentido hacerlo por donde las paredes son más gruesas.  
Matt permaneció en silencio tapado por las cobijas. Desde que habían vuelto del Pueblo Fantasma había estado muy callado.  
—Me pregunto qué estará sucediendo allá arriba. —dijo Cinthya preocupada.   
—Nada bueno, te lo aseguro. —respondió la joven. —Aunque también podría existir la remota posibilidad que esos golpes sean de Ralph pero… no lo se. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Cinthya suspiró. —Y Funes aún no ha llegado… será mejor que nosotras prepararemos la comida para cuando vuelva. —dijo.  
Mina asintió y se bajó del colchón junto a la inspectora. —Iré a buscar algunas verduras a la huerta. ¿Vienes Matt?  
El chico sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a meter bajo las mantas.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo Mina suspirando. —Volveré en un rato.  
—Yo prepararé el arroz. —se ofreció Cinthya. —Dejemos descansar a Matt y si Funes va a culminar hoy su historia, más vale que tengamos el estómago lleno. Algo me dice que tendremos que tomar una decisión importante en cuanto termine.

Mientras Mina se encaminaba hacia el invernadero Cinthya se dedicó a preparar la improvisada cocina. Con un palo removió las cenizas de la hoguera hasta que unas pequeñas brazas brillaron rojas y tras agregar algo de madera de la pila que Matt había recolectado el día anterior, avivó el pequeño fuego soplando intensamente.  
Al cabo de unos minutos la hoguera crepitaba alegremente y la inspectora continuó preparando los utensilios. Para cuando la olla con el agua estuvo puesta sobre el fuego Mina llegó con los pocos vegetales frescos que se había atrevido a recolectar. —Estamos liquidando la huerta del pobre Funes, somos demasiados para vivir de las pocas plantas que tiene.  
Cinthya la miró intrigada. —Oye Mina...  
—¿Qué sucede Cin? —preguntó la muchacha mientras colocaba la tabla de picar en la mesa.  
—¿Crees que..? Es decir… ¿Podría Matt hacer crecer las plantas de Funes como hizo crecer las rosas del jardín de Ralph?  
Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sin soltar los vegetales hizo un gesto de asentimiento. —Es posible. —reconoció. —Aunque… ¿Has visto un piano en medio de toda esta chatarra…?  
—Oh… —exclamó la inspectora entendiendo de pronto.  
Mina tomó uno de los cuchillos y tras limpiarlo con una servilleta comenzó a cortar las verduras en pequeños trozos. —La música de Matt tiene ese poder regenerativo pero solo si toca el piano desde el salón de actos, al parecer el Doctor Evans instaló alguna especie de amplificador de energía musical, de otra forma Matt no podría hacerlo por sí solo.  
—Comprendo. —dijo desilusionada mientras introducía una lata en la bolsa de arroz y tras llenarla por completo la volcó en un improvisado tamiz. —Me sorprendió mucho cuando vi lo que podía hacer con su música aquella vez en el Onsen… fue como… mágico.  
El sonido del cuchillo contra la tabla de madera al cortar las verduras era como una especie de ritmo relajante. Pronto el burbujeo del agua hirviendo se sumó a aquella melodía.  
—La Sound Energy es fascinante. —explicó la joven mientras colocaba los trozos recién cortados en un tazón. —Incluso hoy en dia no se conoce todo sobre ella y sus misterios. Evans no es el único interesado en las propiedades desconocidas de la música claro… pero al menos sus investigaciones se centran en la rama civil del misterio.  
Cinthya giró la cabeza en dirección a la joven. —Quieres decir… ¿Quieres decir que han intentado darle un uso militar a la música?  
Mina asintió. —Son solo rumores claro… pero la Flota 37 tenía toda una división de pilotos relacionados con la Song Energy y sus aplicaciones en el campo de batalla. Eso fué un tiempo después que la Rainbow se separó de la Flota 37, pero hay muchos detalles de esa época que siguen estando clasificados y solo se conocen unos pocos rumores.  
La inspectora sacudió la cabeza. —Eso… eso suena terrible. —dijo. —La música no debería usarse como un arma, es algo mucho más importante y profundo que eso, es algo como… —La joven no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Se limitó a poner el arroz dentro de la olla con el agua hirviendo en forma de una lluvia constante de granos blancos.  
—Te entiendo. —dijo Mina tomando otro manojo de verduras. —Mi madre aceptó que Evans continuara con sus investigaciones dado que las habilidades de Matt podían ayudar a mucha gente.  
Cuando los últimos granos de arroz desaparecieron en el agua Cinthya colocó la improvisada tapa y volvió hacia donde estaba su compañera. —Todos en la Colonia deben estar orgullosos de Matt… es un joven de un corazón inmenso, ojalá pueda cumplir todos sus sueños, es una persona maravillosa.  
El sonido del cuchillo contra la madera se detuvo. Mina se quedó un momento en silencio mientras contemplaba los ingredientes en la tabla. —Hey Cin…  
—¿Si? —preguntó la Inspectora mientras volvía a llenar la lata con más arroz.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —el tono de voz de la joven sonó algo tenso. Cinthya volteó la cabeza y miró intrigada la espalda de la joven. —Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.  
Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, la muchacha respiró profundamente. —¿Te gusta Matt? —preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la tabla de picar.  
Cinthya quedó petrificada ante la pregunta. Aún tenía la lata en la mano y el arroz seguía cayendo en la bolsa en una fina lluvia blanca.   
El aire a su alrededor pareció congelarse. Ahora solo el burbujeo de la olla se escuchaba de fondo en aquel lugar.  
—Mina…  
—Por favor responde mi pregunta. —contestó la joven.  
Cinthya dejó caer la lata dentro de la bolsa y se dió vuelta. ——Te lo diré, pero mírame a los ojos primero.  
Mina se dió la vuelta y ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos como nunca se habían visto antes.   
—¿Tu lo amas? —preguntó la inspectora.  
—Desde hace años, y tu lo sabes muy bien. —respondió Mina.  
Cinthya sacudió la cabeza. —Mina… esto… esto está mal.. no soy tu rival, yo solo..  
—¿Entonces no lo amas? —preguntó la joven.  
Cinthya no respondió y supo de inmediato que ese silencio había lastimado aún más a su amiga, mucho mas aun que si hubiese respondido directamente.  
—Lo amas. —dijo Mina mientras un temblor claramente visible recorría todo su cuerpo. —Lo sabía, lo sabía desde la primera vez que vi a Matt mirarte en la escuela… aquella vez en el jardín de Ralph… cuando te vio desnuda allá en el pueblo.  
La inspectora se llevó una mano al rostro mientras sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. —Mina… por favor para ya, no es el momento…  
—Lo amo, amo a Matt desde hace mucho, siempre lo amé. —dijo la joven mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —Esperé, esperé y esperé… porque quería que él se diera cuenta, que fuera él mismo quien correspondiera mis sentimientos… ¿Era lo correcto verdad? ¿Eso es lo que tenía que hacer? —Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas mientras las palabras salían una tras otra como liberadas de un gigantesco dique. —Y entonces llegaste tu…   
—Mina…  
—¿Por qué? —gritó la joven llevándose una mano al pecho. —¿Porque tuvo que pasar así? ¡Cinthya respondeme! ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas tanto como yo? ¡Responde!

Pero Cinthya estaba paralizada. No podía moverse, solo mirar aquella transformación que se había producido en la persona que tenía delante. No podía ser cierto, no en aquel momento. Se llevó las manos a los oídos para no escuchar pero sabía que era un gesto en vano. Las palabras de Mina salían de su corazón, eran la expresión más sincera de sus sentimiento.  
—Cinthya…. Cinthya escúchame por favor. —dijo Mina implorando. —Si lo amas… si realmente lo amas tanto como yo no te atrevas a abandonarlo… si Matt te escoge a ti...si tu te vas de la Colonia…   
Mina todavia tenia el cuchillo en una de sus manos. El brillo del acero reflejó las llamas anaranjadas del pequeño fuego de la hoguera. El silencio era total.  
—No puedes lastimar a Matt. —dijo mirando a Cinthya a los ojos con un relámpago visible de furia. —No permitiré que lo hagas.  
Cinthya tuvo suficiente. Apretó los dientes y salió corriendo de la cocina mientras hacía fuerza para no llorar. Había visto la mirada de Mina, el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos, la decisión pintada en su rostro.

Corrió por el laberinto de despojos como poseída. No veía nada a su alrededor, solo una multitud de sombras y bultos que no se distinguían por la falta de luz. Sus propios ojos estaban velados por una neblina que le impedían ver con claridad el mundo que la rodeaba. Corrió, corrió y corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería escapar de allí, quería sacar de su mente los terribles ojos de Mina, sus palabras, sus verdades.  
Tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo en medio de una montaña de basura. Se quedó allí quieta como muerta, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Todo el universo parecía haberse destruido a su alrededor.  
—¿Por qué? —gritó mientras sus dedos se clavaban entre los desechos. —¿Que hice de malo? ¿Porque todo tiene que salir mal a mi alrededor?  
Quería llorar, quería sacar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro, pero sus ojos parecían haberse secado. Era injusto, las cosas no tenían que haber salido así.  
—¿Por qué el amor duele tanto? —preguntó a la oscuridad delante de ella y la oscuridad respondió.  
—Todo en el amor es triste, mas, triste y todo, es lo mejor que existe.  
Cinthya levantó la vista y frente a ella vió la andrajosa túnica de Funes, quien la miraba impasible desde su misterioso rostro.  
La joven ya no pudo resistir. Abrazó al pequeño archivista y enterró su rostro entre las ropas llenas de remiendos. Entonces las lágrimas por fin llegaron.  
—Lágrimas. —Dijo Funes sacudiendo la cabeza. —Una reacción de sobre-secreción del lagrimal disparado por un resabio de estímulos ancestrales. —Dijo de corrido recordando haber dicho lo mismo tantos años antes, en una situación completamente diferente.

Cinthya lloró como nunca había llorado antes. Todo su dolor, su frustración, su importancia… todo aquello que se había acumulado en su interior de pronto salió a raudales y empapó la túnica del viejo Archivista, quien tiernamente sostuvo todo el tiempo a la desgraciada muchacha mientras se desahogaba por completo.  
—No quiero esto. —dijo la muchacha entre llantos. —No quiero que todo resulte así, no quiero sufrir, no quiero que nadie más sufra… ¿Como es posible? —preguntó a los remiendos.  
Funes acarició los cabellos de la joven. —Podría darte toda la bibliografía del universo y no encontrarías tu respuesta. —afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza. —No lo intentes, no cometas el error que tantos han cometido antes que tu. —dijo Funes. —No debes intentar comprender los misterios del amor, solo aceptarlos.

Ambos permanecieron allí en silencio, sosteniéndose uno al otro hasta que Cinthya comenzó a respirar de forma regular nuevamente. Entonces, de pronto se incorporó y ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos.  
—Gracias. —dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia. —Gracias por estar conmigo en un momento como este.  
El hombrecito contestó la reverencia inclinando la cabeza. —Siento no poder hacer nada mas por ti Cinthya… solo soy un ermitaño que vive encerrado en medio de un basurero.  
La joven sonrió y tras incorporarse con ayuda de su compañero descendieron lentamente de la pila de basura.   
Por suerte Funes traía su propia linterna y ambos regresaron caminando juntos por aquel laberinto sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.  
—Han sucedido… ciertas cosas. —dijo el Zentran mientras barría la oscuridad que se extendía delante de ellos con el haz de la linterna. —Temo que los he entretenido demasiado tiempo con mi historia, será mejor terminar esta noche y recuperar los días perdidos.  
Cinthya asintió en silencio, ya podía distinguir las luces del campamento tras las enormes máquinas en ruinas.  
No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Mina y en sus palabras. ¿Que pasaría entre ellos ahora? Los días pasados habían sido tan calmos y tranquilos, incluso a pesar de la terrible situación en la que la Colonia estaba envuelta, casi parecían que esos cinco días había sido una pausa en medio de todos los problemas.  
Pero el conflicto finalmente los había alcanzado.   
Rodearon el último recodo y vieron que Mina había tendido la mesa y los esperaba sentada sobre uno de los tambores de aceite que habían reciclado a modo de sillas. No se veía a Matt por ningún lado.  
Funes hizo un ademán para adelantarse pero Cinthya lo contuvo apoyando su mano en el hombro del Zentran, tras lo cual sacudió la cabeza y se adelantó sola hacia la zona iluminada.  
Mina levantó la vista y Cinthya comprendió que ella también había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados, mas cuando vió a la inspectora acercarse su expresión cambió por completo.  
—¡Oh Cinthya!  
La muchacha se puso de pie y de un salto estuvo frente a la Inspectora. De inmediato se inclinó ante ella en una reverencia de disculpa exagerada a la manera japonesa. —¡Siento mucho haberte gritado… por favor perdóname todas las cosas horribles que te dije! —exclamó sin dejar de mirar al piso. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y pequeñas gotitas cayeron sobre el polvoriento piso de metal.  
Cinthya no contestó, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza tal y como había hecho con Funes.  
Las dos jóvenes lloraban abrazadas de rodillas frente a los restos de la hoguera ante la mirada silenciosa de Funes, quien no se atrevía a interrumpir aquel momento tan importante. Al cabo de varios minutos ambas se separaron extenuadas. Ya no había más lágrimas en sus ojos.  
—No importa lo que nos depare el destino. —dijo Cinthya apartando los dorados cabellos de Mina de delante de sus ojos. —Tenemos que seguir siendo amigas, pase lo que pase.  
—Pase lo que pase. —respondió la joven sonriendo. —Tienes razón Cin.  
Funes se acercó en ese momento y contempló la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. —Retiro lo que dije. —dijo.  
—¿Eh? —preguntó Cinthya.  
El Zentran las señaló con uno de sus finos dedos —Que no han sido días desaprovechados… creo que ustedes dos han crecido y me alegro mucho por ello.  
Las dos jóvenes se miraron sin entender demasiado las palabras del Archivista.  
—En fin… ¿Donde está el bello Durmiente? Tengo una historia que contar y el tiempo está comenzando a escasear.  
Mina se puso de pie y tras limpiar el polvo de sus ropas señaló hacia la tienda que se veía tras los estantes de metal. —Sigue durmiendo, parecía estar muy agotado después que humos del Pueblo Fantasma…  
Funes miró pensativo las llamas de la hoguera y una arruga de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro. —Debemos darnos prisa entonces, ustedes sirvan la comida que yo iré a despertarlo. —Dicho eso y sin esperar respuesta de las jóvenes comenzó a caminar en dirección donde había señalado Mina.  
Cinthya se incorporó a continuación y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. —Parece que algo ha sucedido allá afuera. —dijo señalando el techo del módulo. —No se si lo que experimentamos allá en el pueblo esté relacionado… pero tengo la sensación que esta será la última noche que pasaremos con el viejo Funes.  
Mina miró en la dirección que se había marchado el Zentran. —Es probable que debamos abandonar este lugar, pero lo que más me preocupa es otra cosa. Hay una relación entre la historia de Funes y lo que le está sucediendo a Matt, esa debilitamiento repentino que le está afectando no puede ser casual.  
—Entonces debemos buscar a Evans. —dijo Cinthya mientras destapaba la olla. —Es el único que podría ayudar a Matt.  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No se Cinthya… siento que las cosas están escapando a nuestro control. Ya ni siquiera sé lo que es real y lo que no lo es.  
En aquel momento llegó Funes con un tambaleante Matt a su lado. El joven estaba despeinado y con las ropas arrugadas, al parecer el Archivista lo había sacado a rastras de la cama.  
—¿Te encuentras bien Matt? —preguntó Mina acercándose rápidamente.  
—Solo algo mareado. —respondió el chico tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. —¿Qué hay de cenar? Huele delicioso.  
La joven suspiró y ayudó al chico a sentarse en uno de los barriles. —Creo que mejor te vendría una taza de café a una de arroz. —dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra. —Funes tiene algo importante que decirnos y sería mejor que estuvieras con los ojos y oídos lo más abiertos posible.  
Cinthya se acercó a ellos trayendo el arroz y comenzó a servirlo mientras los demás se sentaban en sus lugares.

Comieron en silencio aunque con bastante apetito (Salvo Matt que apenas probó unas cucharadas de su plato) tras lo cual Funes comenzó a contar la última parte de su historia.  
—Ahora llega el momento de narrar los últimos momentos de la historia de Virya. —dijo el Zentran mientras se acomodaba entre el raído almohadón que usaba sobre su asiento favorito. —Luego de retirarnos de la carnicería en que se había transformado la batalla del Nexo, nuestro improvisado salto FOLD nos llevó lo más lejos posible de nuestros perseguidores, a través de una zona del espacio que estaba llena de peligros para la navegación… de hecho era tan peligrosa que nosotros mismos sufrimos un encuentro con uno de aquellos obstáculos, lo que nos expulsó de forma violenta del Espacio SubDimensional y nos arrojó al lugar más inesperados de todos.  
Funes narró entonces como los restos de la poderosa flota que Virya y Maya habían comandado se encontró de pronto en medio de aquel cementerio de naves y cómo a partir de ese momento una nueva batalla comenzaba a su alrededor, la que seria la ultima batalla de Virya.  
Mina, Cinthya y Matt escuchaban fascinados la historia. La forma en que Funes narraba los acontecimientos y explicaba con exquisito detalle hacian que cada una de las acciones que aquel desesperado grupo de guerreras realizaba en el campo de batalla fueran una más increíble que la otra.  
Lo que escuchaban era difícil de creer y sin embargo Funes explicaba todas y cada una de aquellas increíbles acciones como si se tratase de simples maniobras regulares, como si lo que estuviese contando no fuera una guerra, sino una coreografía donde los guerreros que luchaban a muerte eran simples danzarines.  
Pero fue la parte donde la mente de Virya se rompía la que más fascinó a los oyentes. Cinthya y Matt escuchaban con la boca abierta, pero Mina asentía en silencio.  
—Trastorno de identidad disociativo. —dijo la joven una vez que Funes narrara lo que sintieron en aquella especie de trance en el plano dimensional.  
El Zentran abrió los ojos. —Si. —dijo. —En aquel momento no conocíamos la clase de procesos por la que la mente de Virya estaba atravesando durante aquellos momentos. Sólo mucho más tarde, cuando pude absorber el conocimiento de la psiquiatría humana es que finalmente comprendí lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de esa guerrera. Armar el rompecabezas de toda esta historia me llevó muchos años, pero durante mucho tiempo yo no estaba en condiciones de poder asimilar el conocimiento necesario y… oh, creo que me estoy adelantando a la historia. —dijo excusándose.

La historia llegaba a su fin. Funes contó cómo la Escuadra Glruimual 67ava acabó con los últimos focos de resistencia y comenzó a perseguir a los enemigos en fuga que comenzaron a saltar al espacio FOLD en todas direcciones. Aquel nombre no había pasado desapercibido a los tres jóvenes.  
—La flota del Comandante Vrlitwhai Kridanik. —dijo Cinthya sin creer lo que estaba diciendo. —¿Esa es la misma flota que…?  
—La misma flota que llegó a la Tierra. —dijo Matt. —Persiguiendo una nave del Ejército de Supervisión...  
—Macross… —Mina sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas pero no cabía la menor duda, las fechas coincidían.  
Funes asintió. —La Macross o ASS-1 como se la conoció al llegar al planeta de los humanos, era una de esas pocas naves que escaparon de la batalla del Campo.  
Los tres jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos. Ninguno de ellos daba crédito a lo que oían.   
Es… es increíble. —dijo Cinthya. —Entonces..  
—Es la misma historia. —dijo Mina. —Estamos en la misma historia.  
El Zentran esbozó una sonrisa. —Siempre ha sido una sola historia chicos. —dijo. —Claro que solo unos pocos vivimos lo suficiente para vivirla de corrido, pero todo es una sola y maravillosa historia y ustedes están formado parte de ella en estos momentos… pero todavía no he terminado, dejemos eso para más tarde.

Finalmente, Funes narró el desenlace de aquella batalla, como rescataron el cuerpo de Virya e intentaron hacer lo unico que podian para mantenerla con vida. En el momento de contar los últimos momentos de las guerreras y el increíble y fortuito beso entre ambas, Funes se aclaró la garganta y se disculpó con sus oyentes. —Me temo que a partir de este momento solo puedo contar una versión de los hechos que solo he podido armar en base a conjeturas… el shock que aquel beso me produjo me sumió en un estado de completa parálisis y bloqueo mental. Sólo muchos años más tarde y gracias al contacto de la Cultura humana mis funciones psíquicas pudieron volver a la normalidad y… bueno, esa es OTRA historia que no creo que sea necesario contarles. —dijo bebiendo un largo trago de agua.

Tras narrar como la propia Comandante Segunda Lap'Lamiz los rescató de las ruinas del núcleo y los trasladaron al interior de la nave principal, Funes se quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras sus ojos reflejaban unas extrañas chispas doradas—En fin...esa es mi historia chicos, espero que la hayan disfrutado, es la primera vez que la cuento desde el principio hasta el final.  
—De-Deculture! —exclamó Mina frotándose los ojos.  
Matt se había vuelto a sumir en un silencio pensativo y Cinthya miraba al hombrecillo asombrada. —Es.. ha sido una historia muy triste. —dijo de pronto.  
Funes se reclinó en su almohadon y suspiró profundamente. —Es un final bastante trágico para esas dos guerreras. —afirmó. —Si tan solo hubiesen conocido el verdadero significado de su relación, del verdadero poder del vínculo que había entre ellas… pero no podían escapar a su destino. La Protocultura había puesto barreras muy poderosas sobre nuestra raza e incluso con el enorme esfuerzo de Virya… ni siquiera ella pudo vencer por completo a las cadenas que la ataban. Si esas dos hubiesen experimentado el amor tal y como lo experimentan los humanos… todo habría sido muy diferente.  
Todos los presentes guardaron un silencio respetuoso ante aquellas palabras, más había una pregunta que se había instalado en sus mentes y era imposible de seguir posponiendo.  
Mina fue quien tuvo el valor para hacerlo.  
—¿Qué sucedió con Virya? —preguntó. —¿En serio está muerta?  
El ex-Archivista sacudió la cabeza. —Tal vez, probablemente, casi con seguridad… ¿Quién puede saberlo? Desapareció, fue consumida, desintegrada… El Cuerpo es el Instrumento del Alma. —citó el hombrecillo cruzándose de brazos.   
—¿Y Maya? ¿Qué fue de ella cuando volvieron a la flota de Vrlitwhai? —preguntó Cinthya.  
Ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes, Funes se encogió de hombros. —¿Y cómo podría saberlo? Yo era un saco de piel y huesos en esos momentos… ¡Oh por favor, no pongas esas caras…! —exclamó ante el gesto desilucionado de su público. —Tal vez yo no haya estado consciente durante esa parte de la historia… pero eso no significa que no haya continuado.  
—Eso quiere decir… —dijo Cinthya.  
—Es una historia que otros deben narrar. —aseguró el Archivista guiñando un ojo. —Y es por eso que es hora que nos separemos. Matt debe ir al Campo a buscar su respuesta.

El joven no reaccionó, pero Mina se puso de pié de un salto. —¿¡Qué locuras estás diciendo!? ¡Matt no puede ir a ese lugar! ¿Acaso quiere que muera? —exclamó casi a los gritos.  
Funes se incorporó y se subió arriba de la mesa. Ante la asombrada mirada de las dos jóvenes caminó hasta donde estaba sentado Matt y se inclinó sobre el muchacho. —Y por cierto tu estas muy callado…. ¿Verdad? Me pregunto si esta es la razón...  
En ese momento Cinthya y Mina vieron el semblante pálido del joven. Pequeñas gotas de sudor habían perlado la blanca piel de la frente.  
—¡Matt! —gritó Cinthya levantándose. —¿Que te sucede? ¡Matt!  
Pero el joven no respondió, parecía estar respirando con dificultad y no se resistió cuando Funes le dió un pequeño empujón hacia atrás a la vez que tomaba la pequeña piedra que colgaba de su cuello. Sin cambiar de expresión y ante la aterrada mirada de las las chicas, dejó que al caer el chico rompiera la fina cadena que lo mantenía sujeta la piedra al collar.  
Mina se movió rápido y sostuvo a Matt antes que callera al suelo, pero la reacción fue inmediata.  
Matt gritó de dolor abriendo los ojos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en un espasmo incontrolable de sus músculos.  
—¡Maaatt! —gritó Mina abrazándolo con fuerza.   
—¡Funes! —exclamó Cinthya tomando al Zentran de las ropas andrajosas. —¿Que le haz hecho a Matt? ¡Habla!  
Funes había puesto los ojos en blancos y tenía el puño de la mano derecha cerrado fuertemente sobre el pequeño cristal de roca, incluso a pesar de las violentas sacudidas de Cinthya no reaccionaba a nada.   
—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? —gritó la joven sacudiendo al Zentran aún más fuerte. —¡Funes! ¡FUNES! ¡DESPIERTA!  
Aquella especie de orden pareció hacer reaccionar al hombrecillo, quien de pronto abrió la boca y respiró una bocanada de aire tan repentinamente que Cinthya lo dejó caer arriba de la mesa.  
—No entiendo nada… ¿que…?  
Funes se pasó una mano por el rostro y de inmediato estiró el puño cerrado hacia Cinthya. —Dale esto a Matt —dijo entre jadeos. —¡De prisa! Es peor de lo que pensaba.  
Cinthya tomó el pequeño objeto y de un salto se puso al lado de su amigo. —No se lo que está pasando, pero sostén esto Matt. —exclamó angustiada.  
Puso el pequeño cristal sobre la mano sudorosa del joven y usando todas sus fuerzas obligó a que cerrara la mano alrededor del mismo.   
El cambio fue casi instantáneo. Matt dejó de gritar y su cuerpo arqueado quedó casi como congelado en medio de un espasmo, tras lo cual se relajó de inmediato en cuanto el chico tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.  
¡Oh Matt! —gritó Mina derramando sus lágrimas sobre el rostro desvanecido del chico —¿Que te sucede? ¡Háblame por favor!  
El pequeño Zentran giró sobre sí mismo y bajó de la mesa en forma bastante aparatosa. Su rostro también estaba perlado de sudor. —¡Deculture! —exclamó.  
Cinthya se arrodilló junto a él y lo sostuvo por los hombros. —¿Estas bien? ¿Que está sucediendo? ¡Tienes que decirnos o….!  
—Un cambio, una alteración genética. —exclamó Funes respirando agitadamente. —El cuerpo de Matt está siendo destruido por dentro por sus genes cambiantes.  
—Mierda. —gritó la joven golpeando con su puño el piso metálico. —¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hay que llevar a Matt a la Clínica lo antes posible!  
El ex-Archivista sacudió la cabeza. —Evans no puede salvarlo, Matt morirá si no va al Campo.  
Mina levantó la cabeza horrorizada al escuchar aquel nombre. —¿Al Campo? ¿A que se refiere? ¡Ese lugar es un cementerio!  
—Entonces es el lugar adecuado para llevarlo me temo. —respondió con frialdad. —Porque se está muriendo.   
Cinthya no podía aguantar más aquello, volvió a sostener al Zentran por las ropas y clavó sus ojos en los de el. —¡Explicate! —exigió mientras lo sacudía. —¿Que hay en El Campo…?  
Funes le devolvió la misma mirada, pero cargada de un misterio profundo que solo esos ojos negros podían reflejar.  
—Una cámara de Micronización— dijo.


	132. Chapter 132

—¿Una cámara..?.  
—¿...de Micronización? —exclamó Mina terminando la pregunta de su amiga. —¿De qué está hablando Funes?  
El Zentran se incorporó con dificultad, como si de pronto su pequeño cuerpo hubiese sido sometido a un terrible stress. —Si quieren se los explico por el camino, pero sea como sea tenemos que ponernos en marcha AHORA.  
Como para resaltar la importancia de aquella palabra, Matt lanzó un quejido y se sacudió en los brazos de Mina, tras lo cual abrió un poco los ojos.  
—¿Que…? —exclamó con hilo de voz mientras ambas chicas se ponían a su lado.  
—Matt… ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Cinthya poniendo su mano en la frente del chico. —Al menos no parece tener fiebre.  
El chico se incorporó y logró sentarse por sus propios medios mientras Funes se rascaba nervioso la cabeza.   
—Será mejor que nos explique de una buena vez lo que sucede con Matt. —amenazó Mina mirando seriamente los ojos oscuros del Zentran. —Sea claro por favor, porque le aseguro que no vamos a dar un paso fuera de este lugar hasta no saber exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos.  
Funes suspiró dándose por vencido. —De acuerdo. —dijo. —Matt está sufriendo una clase de reacción de rechazo de su sistema inmunológico.  
—¿Rechazo? —preguntó Cinthya.  
—Los genes del chico han comenzado a sufrir una serie de cambios repentinos, cambios para los que su cuerpo no está preparado y a los que su sistema inmunológico reacciona como si fuesen agentes externos.  
—Rechazo inmunológico. —exclamó Mina. —¿Es eso de lo que se trata? —dijo. —Hay medicinas para eso en…  
—Déjame terminar. —la cortó en seco Funes. —Lo que menos necesita Matt ahora es que anules por completo su sistema inmunológico con drogas Inmunosupresoras.   
La joven cerró la boca y miró angustiada el rostro sudoroso de su amigo.  
Cinthya trago saliva nerviosa. —Eso… eso que dice… ¿Está relacionado en algo con esa especie de “Corrupción” de la que habló en su historia? —preguntó la joven.  
Funes asintió. —Si, el mecanismo es el mismo, aunque Matt no ha nacido con esa condición; él parece haberla adquirido por sí mismo.  
—Mi música. —dijo Matt respirando más calmadamente. —Ya le dije que mi música no es…  
—Y yo vuelvo a repetirte que no es culpa tuya. —respondió molesto Funes. —No es culpa de la música que tu cuerpo reaccione así, pero has abierto una ventana a algo que va más allá de tus deseos o sueños…. y esta piedra. —dijo señalando al brillo escarlata que escapaba de la mano derecha del joven. —Esa piedra la ha abierto de par en par.  
Mina sacudió la cabeza. —¿Quieres decir que Evans…?  
—¿Así que fue cosa de Evans? —preguntó Funes sorprendido. —Fué demasiado lejos me temo…   
Cinthya señaló la mano del chico. —¿Usted sabe algo de eso? —pregunto.  
El Zentran volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —No, no sé lo que es… algún tipo de material que reacciona a la energía Dimensional tal vez… jamás vi algo como eso en toda mi vida.  
—Es un Cuarzo Fold. —dijo Mina. —Un tipo de material exótico con propiedades multidimensionales… Evans recibió una muestra con la Río Grande y había comenzado a hacer algunos experimentos.  
Funes se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró con curiosidad el brillo en la mano de Matt. —Así que propiedades multidimensionales… —dijo pensativo. —Por un momento pensé que podría llegar a ser la Piedra Filosofal. —suspiró decepcionado.  
—Evans pensó que podía servir como una especie de amplificador para la música de Matt. —explicó la joven. —Pero sin embargo…  
—Lo que esta cosa ha amplificado en cambio son los cambios de su cuerpo. —reflexionó el Ex-Archivista. —Es algo verdaderamente terrible.  
Cinthya se llevó una mano al pecho. —Si esa cosa es tan peligrosa… ¿No deberíamos deshacernos de ella? —Ante aquella pregunta Funes suspiró. —Ya es tarde para eso… juzgando por la reacción de Matt ante la falta del Cuarzo, será mejor que por el momento lo lleve consigo.  
Matt apretó el puño donde apresaba aquel objeto fatídico y apretó los dientes. —¿Cómo podría una cámara de micronización ayudarme? —preguntó el joven. —¿Cómo es que volviendome un gigante podría mejorar mi situación?  
—Buena pregunta. —respondió el Zentran. —Pero no se la respuesta; La cámara reorganizará tu cuerpo reescribiendo tu información genética para convertirte no solo en algo más grande, también reforzando todos tus órganos y estructuras celulares. Sean cual sean los cambios genéticos por los que estas pasando se detendrán automáticamente al convertirte en un Zentradi.  
—Como le pasó a Virya. —dijo Mina. —Sus genes Zentran sólo pudieron manifestarse cuando se sometió al proceso de Micronización, pero se estabilizaron al volver a ser una gigante.  
—No así su mente. —agregó Cinthya. —Pero al menos Matt no sufre de ninguna clase de desorden de la personalidad.  
Mina bajó la vista hacia el piso pensativa. —Podría funcionar. —dijo. —Es arriesgado pero…  
Funes se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a los tres jóvenes. —Ya expliqué todo lo que había que explicar, será mejor que nos demos prisa o perderemos la oportunidad que tenemos.  
Mientras Cinthya ayudaba a Matt a ponerse de pie Mina lo miró confundida. —¿Que oportunidad…?  
—La que nos dará tu madre. —contestó el Zentran. —Amanda está preparándose para actuar, tenemos que aprovechar ese momento para sacar a Matt de la Rainbow.  
—Espere un segundo… —exclamó Mina extendiendo los brazos. —¿Usted HABLÓ CON MI MADRE? ¿Cuando…?  
Ante la consternación de la joven el Zentran negó con la cabeza. —No, no he hablado con ella directamente, pero hemos intercambiado algo de información y he escuchado lo suficiente para saber lo que debemos hacer.  
Ahora fue el turno de Cinthya de sentirse confundida. —Esto tiene cada vez menos sentido. ¿Como se supone que vamos a salir de la Colonia con Matt? ¿Tiene usted una nave o algo…?  
—Matt tiene una. —respondió el Ex-Archivista. —O al menos algo similar.  
—Harmony. —dijo Mina y Matt la miró confundido. —¿Como sabes…?  
La muchacha suspiró. —¿El nombre? Tass me lo dijo. —respondió señalandolo con el dedo. —Lo que no entiendo es como él sabía de esa armadura. —preguntó mientras giraba el brazo y ahora señalaba al Zentran.  
Funes se encogió de brazos. —Conozco El Interior como la palma de mi mano. —se justificó. —Matt y Will llevan más de un año escabulléndose por los pasillos que llevan al Hangar Cuatro mientras armaban esa cosa. No ha sido difícil para mi el saber hasta su nombre.  
El chico no estaba en condiciones para discutir aquello pero Mina aún tenía sus dudas. —No entiendo. —dijo. —Se supone que esos Queadlunn Rau son robots que usan las Meltrans en la armada Zentradi, un humano no podría usarlos sin convertirse antes en un gigante.  
—Oh, estoy seguro que Will debió haber pensado en alguna ingeniosa manera de resolver ese pequeño problema. —aseguró Funes. —¿Verdad Matt?  
Pero era evidente que el chico no queria hablar mas del tema. Sin decir una sola palabra se incorporó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.  
Mina y Cinthya lo imitaron de inmediato. —¿Que necesitamos llevar? —preguntó la Inspectora mientras examinaba el contenido de su mochila.  
—Lo mínimo indispensable, no vamos a una excursión estudiantil me temo. —respondió burlonamente el Zentran. —Agua fundamentalmente.  
Cada uno recogió varias botellas y tras repasar que no olvidaran nada importante se reunieron frente a la tienda, donde el EX-Gear de Matt descansaba en su trono improvisado.  
—¿Cual es el plan? —pregunto Mina mirando nerviosa las caras de los demás a su alrededor. —Porque… Hay un plan ¿Verdad?  
Funes esquivó la mirada de la joven mientras examinaba algo en el techo. —Algo así. —dijo vagamente. —Será mejor ponernos en marcha de inmediato.

Ayudaron a Mat a meterse dentro de su traje y tras corroborar que el joven estaba cómodo y podía moverse con normalidad todos respiraron aliviados. Las luces del Ex-Gear se encendieron de inmediato pero Funes ordenó al chico que las mantuviera apagadas en todo momento. A partir de ese momento tenían que emitir la menor cantidad de señales posible.  
Los cuatro compañeros se pusieron en marcha y abandonaron el campamento por el mismo lugar que habían llegado cinco días antes. Funes apagó las luces y pronto la oscuridad se hizo a sus espaldas. Cinthya miró por última vez las sombras de aquel laberinto que se había vuelto su hogar por tan poco tiempo y se preguntó si alguna vez volverían a verlo.

El Zentran abría la marcha seguido por ambas chicas y cerrando la retaguardia iba Matt, deslizándose casi en silencio con las pequeñas ruedas del traje. Casi no hacían ruido aunque avanzaban a buen ritmo.  
Pronto Funes los llevó por otro camino y abandonaron las partes que habían llegado a conocer durante sus frecuentes exploraciones durante la estadía en el Módulo.  
Se estaban acercando a los límites de los dominios del Zentran y pronto la ruta se tornó una serie de pasillos y angostos accesos de mantenimiento donde Matt tenía serias dificultades para moverse sin que su abultada armadura se golpeara contra todos los obstáculos.  
Así y todo la ruta era directa y tras avanzar durante una media hora llegaron a una de las temidas esclusas que separaba definitivamente el módulo del resto de la nave.

Funes levantó la palma de la mano para indicarles que se detuvieran e inmediatamente levantando el dedo índice lo giró varias veces. Los demás se miraron confundidos.  
—Quiere decir que se detengan y se junten alrededor mío. —suspiró resignado el Zentran. —Cierto que ustedes son civiles sin entrenamiento.  
En silencio hicieron lo que el Zentran les ordenó y formaron una ronda a su alrededor, apenas iluminados por la luz anaranjada de la lamparita de seguridad de la enorme puerta de acero sobre sus cabezas.  
—Bien, una vez que traspasamos esta esclusa estaremos bastante expuestos. Conozco todos los caminos de la Rainbow y pienso llevarlos por los más estrechos y ocultos que se, pero tenemos que estar preparados para un eventual encuentro… desagradable. —dijo haciendo una mueca.  
Mina y Cinthya se miraron preocupadas.  
—Dicho lo cual. —continuó diciendo Funes. —Será mejor que tomes esto Cinthya.  
El Zentran extendió la mano con un bulto envuelto en un sucio pedazo de tela. La joven estiró su propia mano para tomarlo y se dió cuenta que era un objeto bastante pesado. —¿Que…? —preguntó pero Funes sacudió la cabeza. —Ya sabes lo que es. —dijo con un misterioso tono de voz.  
Cinthya ya lo sospechaba. Lentamente desenvolvió las tiras de tela y en su interior encontró una pistola semiautomática y un cargador extra lleno de balas.  
—Oh por todos los…  
Mina abrió los ojos como platos, Matt la imitó unos segundos más tarde.  
—¿Pero qué rayos..? —comenzó a decir el muchacho cuando Funes volvió a levantar la mano. —Yo no sirvo para manejar armas de fuego y Cinthya es la única adulta aquí, me temo que no hay nada que discutir.  
La joven sostuvo el arma indecisa. Era la primera vez que tenía algo como aquello en las manos. —Esto… esto es una locura. —dijo clavando la mirada en Funes. —Si usted piensa que yo…  
—Las armas se deben reservar para el último lugar, donde y cuando los otros medios no basten— citó Funes. —No espero que la use. —agregó señalando el cañón de metal —Deslice la corredera hacia atrás para introducir una bala en la recámara y quite el seguro, luego podrá disparar (o no) según lo desee.  
—Es una pésima idea. —exclamó Cinthya sacudiendo la cabeza. —Jamás disparé un arma en mi vida. —mientras decía eso tomó su mochila e hizo el ademán para guardar la pistola en la misma pero Funes la detuvo. —Ahí no. —dijo. —Un arma debe estar siempre a mano, debe llevarla en la cintura.  
La joven suspiró y tras comprobar que el seguro estaba puesto, colocó el arma en su cintura y el cargador extra en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón ante la atenta mirada del Zentran.  
Una vez que Funes estuvo satisfecho con ello se dirigió a los demás. —¿Están todos listos?  
Los jóvenes asintieron nerviosos.   
Sin decir una palabra mas se levantó y señaló la puerta. —Debemos mantener silencio total ahí fuera. Los guiaré por caminos donde no hay sensores o cámaras, pero no podremos esquivar a esos drones de ataque si nos encuentran. Mantengan la boca cerrada y hagan el menor ruido posible.  
Funes no esperó respuesta, en cambio señaló la enorme manija de metal e hizo un gesto a Matt. El chico se adelantó y usando la fuerza de su traje no tuvo problemas en abrir la pesada puerta.  
Los cuatro entraron al pequeño espacio de la cámara y tras cerrar la puerta que quedaba a sus espaldas abrieron la que los comunicaba con el exterior.  
Del otro lado reinaba la total oscuridad. Tras escuchar atentamente unos segundos Funes hizo la señal para que los demás lo siguieran en silencio.

Ciertamente había un silencio profundo en la nave. Matt y Mina estaban acostumbrados a escuchar los sonidos característicos de la enorme factoría: golpes, chirridos, motores lejanos que de pronto se encendían o el traqueteo reconocible de los vagones que recorrían el extenso sistemas de vías que serpenteaba por todo el interior de la Rainbow; nada de eso se escuchaba ahora.

Avanzaron lentamente por los pasillos casi sin hacer ruido. No sabían como pero Funes parecía ver perfectamente en aquella oscuridad. Matt disponía de un sensor que aumentaba la visibilidad en su casco pero Cinthya y Mina caminaban a tientas, siguiendo las pequeñas luces de posición que se encontraban en cada una de las alas del traje de Matt (Y que lamentablemente no se podían apagar)  
Tras caminar unos veinte minutos en aquella dirección giraron a la derecha y comenzaron a subir una rampa que los llevó varias cubiertas por encima del nivel del Módulo Dos. Tanto Matt como Mina estaban completamente desorientados en aquella oscuridad pero Funes no dudaba en ningún momento. Cada tanto se detenía y tras levantar la mano para pedir silencio escuchaba atentamente durante un rato y luego les indicaba que continuasen.  
No vieron o escucharon nada durante esa parte del recorrido. Al culminar la hora de caminata desde que abandonaran el campamento entraron a un pequeño almacén y tras cerrar despacio la puerta se dispusieron a descansar.  
—Cierto que el día ha sido más largo para ustedes que para mi. —dijo Funes sentándose en el suelo. —Por cierto son las dos de la mañana según el Tiempo Local de la Colonia.  
Los demás lo imitaron y tras dejar todas sus cosas a un lado se sentaron alrededor del Zentran, quien extrajo algo de uno de sus bolsillos ocultos y tras ponerlo en el centro del círculo lo activó tras chasquear los dedos.  
Era una especie de pendiente o tal vez un alhajero. La pequeña tapita se abrió ante la señal de Funes y un holograma se extendió unos cuantos centímetros desde el interior, iluminando los rostros cansados de los tres jóvenes.  
—Esa es… —exclamó Matt abriendo los ojos bien grandes al reconocer la figura holográfica que se había materializado en medio del círculo.  
—Minmay. —dijo Mina.   
Funes se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. —Es mi pequeño tesoro. —dijo con nostalgia en la voz. —Servirá para iluminar un poco este lugar mientras descansamos. —susurró.  
La imagen era un “loop” de un video en donde la legendaria cantante que había salvado a la humanidad de su extinción levantaba su brazo mientras saludaba la partida de la primera nave de Colonización que dejaba La Tierra por primera vez.  
Aquella pequeña figura rodeada de un aura dorada creaba una especie de efecto relajante en todos los presentes. Era una lástima que no tuviera sonido.  
—Una canción de amor. —dijo Cinthya con una sonrisa. —Pensar que todo lo que hizo Minmay fué cantar una simple canción de amor.  
Funes se removió en su sitio. —¿Simple? —Oh no lo creo Cin… en el amor no hay nada simple, esa historia… bueno, ESTA misma historia que vivimos todos nosotros es de todo menos simple. —afirmó.  
Los tres jóvenes asintieron en silencio y continuaron viendo aquel pequeño retazo de historia que se repetía infinitamente frente a sus ojos.  
Entonces Mina empezó a cantar.

—Cuando te conocí, solo me atraía el cielo  
—Sin darme cuenta del amor que me protegía  
—Cuando te dije Adios, solo por un momento...

Pero la joven no pudo decir la siguiente estrofa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.  
Matt la miró desconcertado. —Mina…  
—Estoy bien.—dijo la joven mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. —Estoy… bien.  
Cinthya suspiró mientras extendía la mano hacia el holograma. Cuando su dedo estuvo sobre la cabeza de Minmay la imagen tembló ligeramente por la interferencia.  
—Me pregunto donde estarán en este momento. —dijo la joven inspectora retirando la mano. —Si ellos son los protagonistas principales… ¿Como pueden haber desaparecido de escena durante tanto tiempo?  
Funes abrió un ojo. —La vida es como una obra de teatro: no es la duración sino la excelencia de los actores lo que importa. —citó tras lo cual volvió a cerrarlo.  
El joven sacudió la cabeza. —Están vivos, estoy seguro que si. —dijo señalando el holograma. —En alguna parte de la galaxia, tal vez… —dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.  
Mina y Cinthya asintieron en silencio. Una leyenda como aquella no podía simplemente desvanecerse en el aire.   
Bebieron un poco de agua y descansaron unos quince minutos más hasta que Funes se incorporó y tras guardar el pequeño colgante les indicó que se preparasen para continuar.   
—Una última cosa. —dijo antes de abrir la puerta. —Nuestro objetivo es llevar a Matt al Hangar Numero 4, si llegamos a separarnos por cualquier motivo, todos salvo Matt deben dirigirse hacia la Popa de la Rainbow, es el lugar más seguro.  
Los demás asintieron pero Mina no estaba muy convencida. —¿Cómo sabremos hacia donde queda la Popa sin una brújula? —pregunto.  
Funes sonrió. —Esta enorme nave tiene sus secretos.—dijo. —Les mostraré.  
Tras recoger todos los bultos, salieron al oscuro pasillo y caminaron algunos metros hasta que llegaron a una encrucijada. Funes los obligó a detenerse y tras señalar el techo hizo que Matt iluminase un sector de las tuberías y cables que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas. —Así como los antiguos exploradores podían guiarse por las pequeñas señales en un bosque, nosotros podemos guiarnos por quienes diseñaron esta nave…. miren.  
El haz de los poderosos reflectores del traje de Matt iluminaron el manojo de cables que colgaba a intervalos regulares de los enormes soportes de metal a lo largo del pasillo. —Esos cables violeta ¿Los ven? Son cables de datos, el mismo sistema nervioso de la Rainbow y recorren todos los pasillos y recovecos, si se fijan bien, hay un patrón que se repite.  
Cinthya sacudió la cabeza. —No entiendo. —dijo.  
—Vamos a otro pasillo. —dijo Funes.  
Caminaron unos veinte metros hasta la próxima encrucijada y volvieron a examinar la instalación del techo. —¿Ahora comprenden? —preguntó el Zentran.  
—El cableado de datos siempre está a la izquierda. —dijo Mina. Matt y Cinthya asintieron.  
—Exacto. —aseguró Funes. —Todos los pasillos y vías de acceso que siguen un recorrido longitudinal al casco de la Rainbow tienen este tipo de cableado. Si ustedes quieren ir de Proa a Popa solo tienen que buscar un pasillo con esta clase de cables, manteniendo dichos cables siempre a la izquierda se dirigirán irremediablemente a la Popa de la nave.

Tras aquella pequeña lección Funes obligó a Matt a volver a apagar las luces y continuaron avanzando con los cables de datos a su derecha, osea hacia la Proa de la Rainbow.  
Caminaron casi media hora, girando y cambiando de pasillo cada vez que Funes llegaba a una determinada encrucijada como si realmente estuviese siguiendo un mapa frente a sus ojos. Cada tanto escuchaban golpes sordos, ecos lejanos de alguna clase de actividad por delante de ellos, pero que venía de algún lugar profundo, muy por debajo de donde se encontraban.  
Al cabo de varios minutos salieron a un espacio un poco mas abierto, una separación entre cubiertas que creaba una especie de hendidura entre los diferentes módulos de la nave. Varias pasarelas cruzaban el oscuro abismo a diferentes niveles.  
—Conozco este lugar. —dijo Matt en voz baja. —Es el camino que tomamos siempre con Will para llegar a donde está Harmony… pero estamos muy arriba.  
Funes asintió. —Si, los accesos superiores no están tan vigilados y fué nuestra mejor opción a la hora de acercarnos, pero ahora debemos comenzar a descender.  
—Hay una rampa de acceso vehicular más adelante. —dijo Matt señalando una abertura hexagonal que se vislumbraba casi cien metros por debajo de la pasarela donde se encontraban, pero Funes sacudió la cabeza. —Demasiado peligroso, tenemos que bajar por una de las escalerillas de este lugar. Deben estar en algún lugar del otro lado.  
Avanzaron por el angosto puente mientras buscaban las escaleras de emergencia, al llegar al mismo centro del abismo Funes se detuvo y se asomó por sobre el pasamanos. —Debemos descender unos doce niveles. —dijo.

Matt se adelantó seguido por Cinthya unos pocos pasos cuando el infierno se desató a su alrededor. Las balas trazadoras literalmente partieron los soportes de la frágil pasarela como si de un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla se tratase. La plataforma de hierro se dobló y en un instante se quebró en dos pedazos, lanzando a Cinthya y a Matt al vacío. Funes logró sujetarse trabajosamente de uno de los hierros mientras Mina retrocedió gritando.  
—¡Maaaatt! —gritó pero nada se oía por sobre el ensordecedor estampido de las balas.  
El joven cayó de espaldas y rápidamente desplegó las alas del EX-Gear para estabilizarse, justo en ese momento un segundo drone abrió fuego sobre él, obligándolo a arrojarse detrás del pedazo de plataforma que había caído contra la pared de enfrente.  
—¡Cinthya!   
La Inspectora estaba colgada de una barandilla destrozada, balanceándose peligrosamente mientras las balas trazaban líneas de luz a su alrededor.   
Los drones estaban concentrando su fuego en el chico con el Ex-Gear y los que aún estaban en la plataforma superior. Matt no podía acercarse a donde estaba Cinthya y solo pudo apretar los dientes y mantenerse oculto tras el improvisado escondite mientras las rafagas de balas explotaban sobre su escudo..  
Por suerte Funes actuó rápidamente.  
Sin dejar de sostenerse con una mano de los fierros retorcidos, extrajo una de las esferas de luz de entre sus harapos y tras apretarla con su mano libre la arrojó al vacío. —¡Matt! ¡Cúbrete los ojos!  
Justo a tiempo el chico giró la cabeza. La esfera golpeó sobre el pasamanos de una de las pasarelas inferiores y de pronto una explosión de luz inundó el lugar.  
Los sensores de los Drones estaban activos en modo de visión nocturna. En cuanto la esfera estalló quedaron momentáneamente ciegos mientras sus sistemas de calibración intentaban regular la exposición de sus sensores ante el repentino cambio de iluminación.   
Matt se lanzó con su propulsor al máximo y tras empujar la plataforma con la fuerza aumentada de su traje la arrojó sobre uno de los Drones, que ya estaba recuperando sus funciones de puntería.  
La pesada pieza de metal golpeó de lleno en el cañón rotativo he hizo que una rafaga de balas pasara a escasos centímetros de Cinthya, quien gritando se dejó caer de inmediato.  
Con un remolino de humo el Ex-Gear pasó entre las balas y sujetó fuertemente a la chica mientras la pasarela que estaba justo encima de ellos comenzaba a derrumbarse al recibir el impacto de los disparos.  
Toda la estructura colapsó sobre ellos, haciendo que ambos Drones perdieran su anclaje y cayeran al vacío mientras seguían disparando sin cesar al escurridizo blanco que zigzagueaba entre los escombros que caían desde lo alto.  
Matt eligió uno de los túneles al azar y se lanzó mientras las balas explotaban a su alrededor.   
Mientras tanto Mina había ayudado a Funes y ambos retrocedieron hasta la entrada del túnel por el que habían llegado.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó el Zentran con el rostro perlado de sudor. —Eso estuvo demasiado…  
—¡Mire! —exclamó Mina con un grito.  
Cuatro niveles por debajo de ellos se escucharon gritos y ruidos de botas golpeando sobre el metal. En un instante una media docena de hombres armados apuntó los haces de sus linternas hacia los restos de estructura que aún colgaban precariamente del vacío.  
—¡Mierda! —exclamó Funes en cuanto varias linternas se cruzaron sobre Mina y el.  
Los Piratas abrieron fuego de inmediato pero su posición era desfavorable y las ráfagas impactaron contra las paredes del túnel mientras la joven y el Zentran escapaban a toda velocidad.

Corrieron sin mirar atrás durante un rato hasta que el único sonido que escucharon era el de sus propios pasos en el pasillo. Tras dar un par de vueltas mas se sentaron agotados en una pequeña oficina que se abría a un costado de uno de los accesos de mantenimiento.  
Respiraban agitadamente y el sudor corría por sus rostros, tardaron varios minutos en recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar.  
—Matt. —dijo Mina llevándose una mano al pecho. —¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!  
Funes extendió la mano y la apoyó sobre el hombro de la muchacha. —¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quieres hacer por el? ¿Ofrecer otro blanco más? —inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, la joven estaba desesperada. —Lo siento Mina… no quise decir eso… Matt está bien, lo vi entrar al tunel con Cinthya en brazos. Te aseguro que llegará sin problemas al Hangar Cuatro.  
La muchacha comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. —No… no pude decirle que lo amaba —dijo entre lágrimas. —Si Matt se vá al Campo… si no lo vuelvo a ver… ¿Que he hecho? ¿Porque…?  
Funes no tenía respuesta para aquello, solo sostuvo a la joven mientras sus lágrimas fluían sin cesar al compás de la enorme pena que la embargaba.

Dejó que Mina se calmara lo suficiente antes de instarla a continuar. —Mina. —dijo suavemente. —Tenemos que irnos de aquí, saben que estamos en este nivel y pronto enviaran mas gente y drones a buscarnos.  
La joven se enjuagó los restos de lágrimas y miró desesperada al Zentran. —¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Hemos perdido todo!  
—No todo. —exclamó Funes. —Tenemos que ir hacia la popa, hacia donde estan Ralph y los demás. Tenemos que encontrar a tu madre.  
Mina se refregó los ojos cansados. —¿Mi… madre? preguntó incrédula.  
El Zentran asintió. —Ya hemos hecho lo que podíamos por Matt, ahora todo depende de él y de Cinthya… nosotros tenemos otra misión y es acaso tanto o más importante que la de Matt.  
—¿Más importante? —preguntó.  
—Tenemos que decirle a Amanda que Virya está viva. —dijo Funes.


	133. Chapter 133

Sin dejar en ningún momento de acelerar, Matt atravesó todo el pasillo ante la atónita mirada de los guardias que apenas lograron quitarse del paso de la armadura que amenazaba con cortarlos al medio.  
En cuanto intentaron levantar sus armas ya el chico había pasado y se alejaba por uno de los corredores principales que unía los diferentes accesos a los hangares de la Proa dejando tras sí una tenue doble estela de condensación en donde las puntas de las alas cortaban el aire cargado de ozono del interior de la Rainbow.

Cinthya ya no gritaba, se había hecho un ovillo acurrucada firmemente en el pecho de Matt y, a estas alturas, la chica definitivamente ya estaba acostumbrada a ser rescatada de la muerte por aquellos enormes brazos blindados.

Estaban en caminos que el chico conocía de memoria por haberlos transitado cientos de veces con su amigo Will mientras trasladaban todo el material y partes necesarias para su proyecto secreto. ¿Cuánto llevaban trabajando en harmony? ¿Un año como había dicho Funes? Probablemente más, dado que Will ya tenía parte del armazón del QRau a medio construir cuando Matt se acercó a él para contarle su idea.

Will probablemente jamás hubiera usado ese robot para algo más que el jactarse de tener una armadura propia y no un simple modelo de plástico como los que tenía Tass en su habitación… el hecho que Matt le hubiera pedido algún medio secreto a los ojos de Amanda para poder llegar al Campo es lo que lo que, en definitiva, había animado a completar aquel extraño proyecto.  
Matt giró la cabeza y comprobó que nadie los perseguía, eso le permitió relajarse solo un poco y disminuir la velocidad. Incluso volando por caminos conocidos, la velocidad con la que la armadura recorría los angostos pasillos hacía muy difícil que pudieran reaccionar si algún obstáculo aparecia repentinamente ante ellos.  
Tras girar en una bifurcación del pasillo principal entraron en una pequeña estación de transferencia y la armadura abandonó la pasarela de circulación para descender hasta un tramos de vías que ingresaban en un oscuro túnel.  
Tras aterrizar sobre los enormes soportes metálicos con cuidado depositó a Cinthya en el suelo y tras volver a comprobar sus espaldas se dirigió a la chica. —Ahora tenemos que seguir a pie, el túnel es demasiado estrecho para volar, ya estamos cerca.  
Cinthya asintió en silencio. Todavía estaba alterada por lo que había pasado allá atrás y el miedo y la incertidumbre todavía se reflejaban en sus ojos.  
—Dame la mano. —dijo.  
La inspectora se agarró firmemente de la mano (En realidad esa especie de guante de metal que era la mano del EX-Gear)que Matt extendía y juntos entraron al túnel en completo silencio.  
A pesar del riesgo de estar en territorio “enemigo” Matt no pudo prescindir de las luces del traje en aquel sitio tan oscuro. Caminaban sobre vías de tren y en muchas partes solo había placas de metal separadas varios centímetros unas de otras. Un tropezón podría resultar muy doloroso en aquel camino.  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el chico tras varios minutos de caminata. La joven asintió. —Si. —respondió. —Es que todo fue tan… repentino. Espero que Funes y Mina están bien.  
—El viejo Funes nos salvó de los Drones. —dijo Matt. —Si nosotros pudimos escapar es seguro que ellos también pudieron.   
Aquellas palabras no convencieron de todo a Cinthya, quien no podía dejar de temblar al recordar las balas pasando cerca de su cabeza. Trató de alejar aquellas imágenes mirando hacia el frente, donde los brillantes rieles reflejaban las luces del traje. —¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.  
—Al hangar número cuatro. —respondió Matt. —Allí es donde está Harmony.  
—¿Y qué hacemos si ya nos están esperando allí?   
El joven se detuvo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano. —Es posible… pero no creo que sepan cómo entrar… lo entenderás cuando lo veas… ya estamos llegando. —Matt apagó las luces del traje y no dijo nada más.  
Cinthya estaba intrigada pero guardó silencio mientras ambos salían del oscuro túnel.  
Ahora estaban en un espacio abierto que a Cinthya le resultó familiar; una especie de depósito enorme cruzado por vías ferroviarias en todas direcciones y en varios niveles, como una especie de montaña rusa monstruosa.  
En el mismo centro de aquel espacio varias vías se unían en una especie de ramal importante. La joven contó cuatro vías diferentes que formaban un camino ancho donde descansaba algo enorme.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó sorprendida señalando la mole oscura que se erguía sobre los rieles.  
—El hangar Cuatro. —respondió Matt  
Estaban ante una estructura de grandes dimensiones. A simple vista parecía superar los veinte metros de altura y se extendía casi un centenar de metros hacia ambos lados, pero dado que la penumbra que reinaba en el lugar no permitía distinguir más detalles, era imposible saber con exactitud las dimensiones reales de esa cosa.  
—Es… gigante. —respondió Cinthya.   
—Will me dijo que no podíamos usar ninguno de los hangares que estaban en la sección de proa porque Amanda los tenía a todos bajo su vigilancia… y sin grúas y aparatos de soldadura era imposible volver a ensamblar una armadura Meltran.   
Los dos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar por debajo de la mole que pronto los ocultó bajo su sombra. La gigantesca superestructura estaba recostada en una multitud de vagones planos o carromatos, dispuestos de tal forma sobre las vías que todo el peso se distribuía de forma pareja sobre el tramo que cruzaba aquel oscuro abismo.  
—Al final Will encontró una forma; descubrió que en un sector de la Rainbow había un astillero donde se construían las fragatas clase Northampton, este hangar era uno de los bloques modulares que formaban parte de una fragata a medio construir abandonada por los militares. Con ayuda de Tass la apartamos de aquel lugar y la colocamos sobre el sistema de transporte ferroviario de la Rainbow… luego simplemente la llevamos hasta un sitio sin actividad lejos de la mirada de Amanda.  
—¿Como….? —comenzó a preguntar Cinthya pero Matt señaló la oscuridad por delante. —¿Cómo entraremos? No por la puerta del frente. —dijo.  
Caminaron hasta quedar al lado de uno de los carromatos. La oscuridad era total pero Matt encendió momentáneamente las luces del traje y una escotilla quedó a la vista justo encima de sus cabezas.  
—Es por aquí. —dijo el joven.  
El joven extendió los brazos y abrió la escotilla sin problemas. Luego ayudó a Cinthya a subir primero tras lo cual esperó un momento a que la joven se apartara de la entrada antes de dar un salto ayudado por sus propulsores.

El interior del hangar estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Una vez que la escotilla estuvo cerrada firmemente el chico se encaminó a oscuras hacia una de las paredes y facilmente encontró el interruptor que buscaba.  
Las luces se encendieron en todo el recinto, haciendo que Cinthya se protegiese los ojos con la mano ante el repentino resplandor.  
El brillo la cegó pero no era el resplandor que provenía de las luces que colgaban de lo alto del techo el que la había obligado a protegerse los ojos… era el brillo dorado de aquello que se erguía frente a ella.  
—Por todos los…  
—Te presento a Harmony. —dijo Matt extendiendo el brazo en dirección al sorprendente objeto..  
El gigantesco Queadluun Rau se encontraba apoyado contra una de las paredes del hangar en posición erguida. Un precario andamiaje de tubos y caños lo envolvía como si una delicada telaraña hubiera sido tejida a su alrededor. Era un vista imponente, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el color.  
—¿Dorado…? —preguntó Cinthya refregándose los ojos sin creer lo que veía. ¿Como…? ¿Eso es…?  
Matt se adelantó unos pasos. —¿Oro? ¡Por supuesto que no!. —dijo con una carcajada. —Es un recubrimiento aislante hecho con un material reflectante… mira.  
Usando las manos del traje recogió una pequeña tira del material dorado que había caído al piso. Cinthya lo tomó con delicadeza y vió que era de un espesor increíblemente delgado.  
—Parece como si fuera seda. —dijo asombrada.  
—Es un material especial que se utiliza en los equipos que están expuestos a las radiaciones de neutrones en el espacio. —explicó el joven. —La mayoría de los satélites alrededor de la Rainbow están cubiertos por esta cosa; protege los delicados instrumentos y sensores de la dañina radiación que proviene de la anomalía.  
La joven contempló la tira de material y luego observó al enorme robot que reflejaba la luz del techo como si de una imponente estatua de oro se tratase. —Es… increíble. —dijo sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Ah… solo uno de los lados es dorado. —comentó mientras giraba la tira frente a sus ojos.  
Matt tomó otra pequeña tira y la sostuvo frente a la inspectora. —El Campo es muy peligroso para los seres vivos… la radiación de neutrones puede matar las células de tu cuerpo de forma instantánea… además no solo ataca los tejidos vivos; también destruye los materiales y objetos inanimados…   
—Y por eso recubrieron así a ese robot con esto.   
El joven asintió. —Esto está diseñado para bloquear las radiaciones de neutrones que vienen del exterior… por eso un lado es dorado y el otro no.  
—Osea que es un material polarizado. —dijo Cinthya. —¿Pero para qué necesitas algo como eso…?  
—Porque necesito que mi música pueda salir del interior del robot.  
La muchacha contempló al joven con evidente asombro —Espera un minuto… estás diciendo que… ¿Quieres ir a… tocar música al Campo?  
Matt asintió. —Es la única forma en la que mi música pueda llegar allí. —reconoció.  
Cinthya dejó caer el brillante material al piso y volvió su vista hacia el enorme robot. —No me sorprende que hayan tratado de mantener esto en secreto… es…  
—Una locura. —completó la frase el joven. —Lo se Cinthya… y sin embargo es algo que tengo que hacer.  
—Pero ahora no puedes ir a tocar tu música allí. —exclamó la joven. —Tenemos que salir de aquí como podamos y encontrar esa cámara de Micronización de la que habló Funes.  
—Lo intentaré. —afirmó el joven. —Pero…  
—¿Pero?  
Matt se encogió de brazos y la armadura hizo lo posible para imitar el gesto de forma exagerada. —Se supone que Will iba a ser el piloto del Queadluun Rau… no yo.  
La joven se dió vuelta sin creer lo que había escuchado. —Dime que estás bromeando… oh Dios, no, no estás bromeando.  
El rostro de Matt no reflejaba ninguna clase de emoción, incluso estaba algo más pálido que antes. —Lo… lo intentaré. —dijo mirando la cabina abierta del robot. —La idea era que ambos pudiéramos entrenar con el EX-Gear para que si algo sucedía en el campo, cualquiera de los dos pudiera pilotar el robot… pero Will es quien sabe manejar estas cosas…  
Una serie de golpes en una de las paredes hizo que ambos guardaran silencio de inmediato.  
—Que… ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó asustada Cinthya abrazando a Matt.  
El joven guardó silencio mientras miraba atentamente la pared de donde habían provenido los ruidos. —Tal vez sea uno de esos drones trepando por el exterior del hangar… no creo que encuentren la entrada pero…  
—Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
El joven asintió. Estaban atrapados como ratas ahí dentro. Tras examinar todo lo que había a su alrededor finalmente tomó una decisión.  
—Sujétate de mí Cin, vamos a subir ahora.  
A estas altura la joven inspectora ya estaba de sobra acostumbrada a volar en los brazos del chico. Con soltura se trepó hasta quedar bien sujeta cerca del pecho de Matt y suspiró profundamente. —Lista. —dijo.  
Matt desplegó las alas y de un salto recorrió los diez metros que lo separaban de la cabina abierta. Will había construido una plataforma para facilitar el trabajo de reconstrucción justo en el borde de la cabina y es allí donde Matt aterrizó casi con gracia felina. Las chapas de metal crujieron ante el peso de la armadura en cuanto el propulsor se apagó y Cinthya bajó nerviosa de los brazos del chico.  
Ambos jóvenes se reclinaron sobre el borde y miraron hacia la oscuridad del interior del robot. A pesar de las luces del hangar era poco lo que podía verse desde donde estaban. Matt encendió las luces del EX-Gear y las apuntó hacia el Interior.  
—Mira. —dijo.  
Cinthya observó una estructura metálica que parecía colgar en medio del enorme espacio vacío de la cabina.   
—Eso es…  
—Tu asiento. —respondió el muchacho. —En realidad es el mio pero ahora yo tendré que ocupar el lugar de Will.  
Efectivamente había un asiento que colgaba de la estructura de metal y estaba rodeado por una serie de consolas e instrumentos de control. El cableado estaba totalmente expuesto y recorría muchos de los tubos de metal que componían la estructura, sujetos precariamente con simple cinta aislante. Todo el conjunto daba un aspecto descuidado e improvisado.  
—¿Will hizo todo esto? —preguntó Cinthya volviendo la vista hacia su compañero. —Como experta en el campo de seguridad para entornos de trabajo esto es… fatalmente peligroso, al menos.   
Matt asintió. —Deberíamos haber comenzado las pruebas en estos días pero…  
—Si… me imagino. —respondió la joven. —Lo que no entiendo es como rayos vas a pilotar esta cosa… se supone que tienes que ser un gigante para poder usar los controles… ¿Verdad?  
El joven sacudió la cabeza y señaló el asiento vacío. —Será mejor que te sientes ahí.   
Los golpes en el exterior se volvieron más violentos así que Cinthya no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que Matt le indicaba. Con cuidado se sujetó de los caños y lentamente comenzó a cruzar el precario puente de metal que separaba el borde de la cabina de la estructura que colgaba en el centro de la misma.  
Tras balancearse peligrosamente sobre el vacío, pudo sentarse en el asiento aún jadeante por el esfuerzo.  
—Sujetate bien con el arnés de seguridad. —dijo el muchacho mientras volvía a desplegar las alas del traje.   
Al menos aquel asiento contaba con un arnés adecuado y, al parecer, reglamentario. Cinthya se sujetó firmemente con las correas y ajustó el cierre central a la altura de su pecho.  
Frente a ella se desplegaba una precaria consola con una pantalla central y un teclado precariamente atado a los soportes con lo que parecían ser varias vueltas de cinta metalizada. Colgado a un lado, vió un objeto que la hizo recordar algo triste.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Matt al escuchar el suspiro de la joven.  
Cinthya tomó el casco con ambas manos y lo descolgó del pequeño gancho que lo sujetaba al costado de la consola. —Jim siempre me estaba diciendo que tuviera el casco puesto cuando subía a su nave. —respondió con tristeza en la voz. —Si tan solo…  
—Lo vengaremos… Amanda encontrará una forma… ya lo veras. —exclamó el joven apretando los puños.  
Cinthya sacudió la cabeza y se puso el casco sin decir una palabra.

Fué el turno de Matt de ocupar su puesto. Ante la atenta mirada de Cinthya el chico activó su propulsor y lentamente se elevó por sobre la estructura de metal mientras balanceaba sus piernas para posicionarse sobre una serie de soportes lo mas firme que podia. Una vez que se mantuvo estable sobre el centro del armazón de metal comenzó a descender despacio.  
En cuanto la mochila con el propulsor del Ex-Gear se encastró en el soporte adecuado todo el traje de Matt sufrió una abrupta transformación. Las piernas del traje se separaron y quedaron firmemente articuladas con la base del armazón que sostenía a ambos pilotos. Las alas se doblaron y retrajeron tras la espalda y el casco de Matt se plegó hacia atrás, dejando la cabeza del chico al descubierto.  
Ambos jóvenes estaban en sus posiciones; Matt se encontraba prácticamente colgado en el centro de la cabina en posición vertical mientras que un poco más abajo se encontraba Cinthya, asegurada firmemente en su pequeño asiento rodeado de instrumentos.

Un sonido profundo se escuchó y el Queadluun Rau se estremeció. Tras unos segundos de tensa espera un vibración cada vez más perceptible comenzó a sentirse en toda la estructura.  
—El reactor se está encendiendo. —dijo Matt.  
Sin ninguna clase de advertencia la enorme compuerta de la cabina se cerró sobre ellos y la oscuridad los envolvió. Cinthya ahogó un grito de miedo ante aquella repentina oscuridad que, por suerte, sólo duró unos segundos.  
Una luz rojiza inundó por completo la cabina mientras varias pantallas se ponían en funcionamiento a su alrededor de forma simultánea. La joven no comprendía los símbolos y caracteres que aparecian reflejados en las enormes pantallas, lo que supuso era la interfaz original del lenguaje Zentradi.  
Entonces la consola frente a ella se iluminó y un enorme holograma en forma de esfera se proyectó alrededor de ellos, rodeandolos por completo por lo que al cabo de unos segundos estuvieron dentro de aquella burbuja brillante.  
Todo el interior del holograma se llenó de pantallas y de pronto la cabina del Queadluun Rau desapareció por completo.  
Cinthya dió un grito de asombro ya que ella y Matt parecía que estaban flotando en el centro del hangar donde habian estado un momento esto.  
—Esto es…  
—Una cabina de Cristal creo que se llama. —respondió el chico.  
Cinthya comprendió que era exactamente lo mismo que Jim tenía en la cabina de su caza. Pero allí no había nada que ocultase la visión del exterior, ella podía ver todo a su alrededor con completa libertad.  
Un enorme cartel se desplegó al frente de la cabina con un aviso del sistema.   
«Slave Mode Connected»  
—¿Modo Esclavo? —repitió la inspectora sin entender.  
Dos enormes brazos dorados aparecieron frente a ella y comprendió que eran los brazos de la armadura, perfectamente visibles desde la cabina ahora completamente transparente. Giró la cabeza y miró por sobre sus hombros en dirección a Matt, quien en esos momentos había levantado los brazos y examinaba sus manos con un gesto de sorpresa.  
—Se siente… raro. —dijo abriendo y cerrando las manos.   
La joven miró aquello asombrada. —¿Que estas…?  
Matt bajó los brazos y movió uno de los pies como si apretara un acelerador invisible.   
El Queadluun se movió de inmediato, dejando su espacio contra la pared arrastrando consigo todo el precario andamiaje que se desarmo y cayó al suelo mientras el enorme robot daba un par de pasos hacia el centro del hangar.  
—Se siente parecido al movimiento del EX-Gear. —dijo Matt extendiendo los brazos. —Aunque hay un pequeño retardo de los movimientos desde que yo los hago hasta que el robot los reproduce.  
Cinthya miró preocupada el rostro cansado del chico y luego volvió la vista hacia el frente, donde la enorme puerta del hangar había quedado justo frente a ellos. —¿Crees poder llegar hasta El Campo? —preguntó.  
—Lo intentaré. —aseguró el chico mientras volvía a accionar los pedales.  
La enorme armadura dió otro paso y se colocó en el centro mismo del hangar, donde dos enormes columnas de metal sobresalian del piso. Matt estiró los brazos y se sujeto fuertemente de las mismas.  
—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó Cinthya.  
Matt tragó saliva. —No podemos salir del hangar ahora. —respondió. —Si hay un gigante ahí afuera podría acribillarlos a balazos.  
—¿Entonces cómo vamos a salir al espacio con el robot? —preguntó confundida la joven.  
—No es con el robot con el que vamos a salir al espacio… es con todo el hangar.  
—¿Eh…?  
—Sujetate. —dijo Matt mientras movía el pie derecho.  
Simultáneamente el Rau pisó con fuerza sobre un interruptor que estaba a un lado y una extraña vibración recorrió todo el hangar.  
Afuera, todos los frenos de los carromatos que cargaban el enorme peso del hangar se soltaron al unísono mientras los enormes motores eléctricos de cada rueda se aceleraban al máximo. La enorme mole del hangar demoró unos pocos en comenzar a moverse, pero una vez que lo hizo, prontamente comenzó a ganar velocidad.  
Los drones de combate que habían trepado por las paredes del hangar se anclaron firmemente ante el movimiento repentino, más cuando la gigantesca estructura entró en el angosto túnel fueron prontamente aplastados contra las paredes de metal. El túnel era tan estrecho que solo unos centímetros separaban al bólido de miles de toneladas que cruzaba a toda velocidad los últimos tramos del camino.  
—¡Prepárate para el impacto! —gritó Matt.  
Cinthya se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos y asumió la posición de impacto tal y como le habían enseñado en su breve instrucción antes de subir a una nave espacial.  
El ramal de vías comenzó a angostarse. Uno tras otro los enormes carros que transportaban la mole comenzaron a caer al vacío mientras el tramo se reducía de cuatro vías a dos. Finalmente la totalidad del hangar quedó solo soportada por dos carros mientras descendía rápidamente los últimos metros del túnel en una alocada carrera que dejaria en ridiculo a la montaña rusa más salvaje de toda la galaxia.  
Al final, una enorme pared de metal cerraba el camino. Los dos enormes pistones de frenado hidraúlico que había al final de las vías detuvieron el impacto de los carros con un estampido, pero el hangar no estaba sujeto a ellos y salió despedido hacia delante.  
Cinthya gritó mientras las imágenes que se proyectaban frente a ella mostraba la enorme pared aproximándose a toda velocidad.  
La enorme estructura chocó de lleno contra la pared y el sistema de inercia del Queadluun tuvo que disparar brevemente los propulsores delanteros para contrarrestar la enorme fuerza de inercia que amenazó con lanzarlos directamente hacia delante.  
Las paredes de hangar crujieron y enormes abolladuras aparecieron en las placas de metal, pero la estructura soportó aquel terrible impacto sin convertirse en chatarra.  
Entonces unas enormes compuertas justo debajo del hangar se abrieron de par en par en el momento que toda la mole comenzó a caer.  
Una vez que el hangar desapareció las compuertas volvieron a cerrarse con un estampido.  
La joven inspectora sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta. En un santiamén estaban en plena caída libre aún sujetos fuertemente de las enormes columnas de seguridad que Will había soldado al piso del hangar.  
La gigantesca mole del hangar alcanzó pronto velocidad terminal y se dirigió hacia el fondo de aquel enorme túnel en medio de los gritos de la joven inspectora.  
Podían ver perfectamente como el fondo de aquel pozo se acercaba hacia ellos. Entonces unas balizas se encendieron y vieron que la compuerta al final del túnel comenzaba a abrirse.  
—¡Matt!  
—¡Preparate! ¡Vamos a salir!  
La gravedad artificial había desaparecido del túnel, pero ellos ya tenían toda la aceleración ganada durante la caída por lo que no lo notaron. Toda la enorme estructura del hangar salió despedida por la proa de la Rainbow justo debajo de la superestructura del puente, allí donde solía estar anclada una fragata de defensa durante el servicio de la enorme nave en la flota 37.  
El joven movió el pie izquierdo y el Queadluun pisó con fuerza el otro interruptor.  
Una docena de explosiones sacudió todo el frente de la ya por si debilitada estructura del hangar. Simultáneamente Matt movió ambas piernas y el Rau activó sus propulsores principales mientras soltaba ambas manos de la columna de apoyo.

Los trozos de metal salieron disparados en todas direcciones en medio de una bola de fuego que por un instante iluminó toda la proa de la gigantesca nave factoría.  
La nube de humo pareció abrirse como una flor y la armadura dorada salió disparada envuelta en una estela de vapor que forma remolinos tras sí.  
Matt estiró las piernas e instintivamente cambió su curso hacia lo que en aquel momento consideraba su “arriba”.  
—¡Matt!  
El grito de Cinthya hizo que el joven levantara la cabeza…. entonces él también lo vió.  
—Pero que…..  
Las imágenes que las cámaras de observación de Harmony mostraban algo increíble, algo gigantesco y amenazador que ni Matt ni Cinthya habían visto nunca.  
—¿Que demonios es eso? —gritó el joven mientras viraba furiosamente hacia estribor.

Algo gigantesco se cernía sobre la Rainbow. Como una presencia siniestra, más negra que el espacio mismo que la rodeaba, una silueta de terror que proyectaba una sombra aún más oscura sobre la de pronto empequeñecida nave-factoría bajo ella.

En ese momento las patrullas de piratas los vieron y se dirigieron rápidamente a interceptarlos. Matt había encendido la frecuencia de comunicaciones general y pronto la radio se llenó de gritos de alarma y ásperas voces gruñendo órdenes.  
—¡Emergencia! ¡intrusos detectados!  
—¡Escuadrones 7 y 8 desplieguense de inmediato al cuadrante Alfa!  
—¡Mantengan silencio en las comunicaciones! ¡Alerta roja!  
Matt aceleró al máximo los propulsores y el Rau se precipitó hacia delante en dirección al Campo, apenas una mancha borrosa en las pantallas de monitoreo a esa distancia.  
Pero no lo suficientemente rápido.  
Pronto una docena de perseguidores comenzó a alcanzarlo. Eran armaduras de todo tipo, principalmente Zentradis, pero había un par de maltrechos y antiguos VF-1 que pronto lo rodearon por todas partes. Matt trató desesperadamente de sacudirse a aquellos cazadores de encima, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado, sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Harmony parecía no responder a sus movimientos…  
Una armadura Zentradi apareció de repente frente a el y el brillo de los propulsores casi lo cegó. Giró violentamente a estribor y todo el efecto de la fuerza G hizo que se aplastara contra el blindaje de su EX-Gear.  
Cinthya dió un grito y se cubrió la cabeza.  
La armadura que se había puesto delante de ellos los embistió a toda potencia. El golpe fue tan fuerte que por un momento las pantallas del holograma parpadearon y se apagaron. Tras unos segundos de sacudidas la imagen volvió y lo que apareció ante ellos era una visión aterradora.  
Estaban inmóviles, sostenidos fuertemente por un grupo de robots armados hasta los dientes.  
—¿Pero qué demonios tenemos aquí? —dijo una voz áspera y desagradable.  
Cinthya y Matt reconocieron al robot que se había puesto frente a ellos. Era un viejo modelo de VF-1 Valkyrie al parecer bastante modificado. Habian soldado piezas de otras armaduras en varias partes del robot, por lo que al parecer había perdido la capacidad de transformarse en caza, no obstante el abultado blindaje que cubria partes del pecho y hombros del robot hablaban de una máquina formidable, modificada por su piloto para luchar de una forma salvaje. La icónica cabeza del mecha también había sido reemplazada por una especie de calavera formada por trozos de metal oxidado precariamente soldados entre sí. Unas luces rojas asomaban por los huecos de la improvisada máscara de muerte.  
—¿Que clase de Meltran pilotea de esa forma? —Esto es una pésima broma. —exclamó la voz por la radio.  
El VF-1 lanzó un puñetazo que impactó de lleno en la cabina de Harmony. El golpe fue tan fuerte que toda la estructura que sostenía a ambos jóvenes tembló y se sacudió violentamente. Cinthya gritó y el sonido de varias risas se escuchó perfectamente por el canal de comunicaciones.  
—¿Podemos jugar con el? —preguntó otra voz.  
—Claro que si. —respondió la voz de quien parecía ser el jefe.   
La joven inspectora se dió vuelta de inmediato —¡Matt! —gritó. —¡Tenemos que hacer alg…! ¿Matt? ¡Maatt!  
El joven estaba pálido y con los ojos completamente abiertos, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Un hilillo de sangre caía de la comisura de sus labios. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente pero su Ex-gear estaba mortalmente quieto.  
—¿Matt? ¿Que te sucede? ¡Matt!

Hubo un relámpago de luz cuanto todas las pantallas parpadearon al unísono. Cinthya gritó y se enderezó en su asiento ante aquel destello de luz.  
Cuando abrió los ojos no podia creer lo que veía.  
Frente a ella el robot con la calavera flotaba con un enorme agujero en donde antes había una pieza de armadura cubriendo justo donde la cabina del piloto quedaba debajo del pecho. El brazo derecho de Harmony estaba extendido mientras sostenía algo en la mano dorada.  
Cinthya vió con aterradora claridad a un piloto humano envuelto en un traje de vuelo oscuro cubierto de remiendos que se debatía furiosamente para liberarse de los enormes dedos de metal que lo aprisionaban fuertemente.  
—Matt. —dijo con un hilo de voz.  
—¡AHhh! —gritó el pirata por la radio. —¡Suéltame pedazo de…!  
—Matt… —Cinthya no podía dejar de ver aquello. —Matt… no…. espera.  
El silencio era mortal y todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido. Incluso el mismo espacio.  
Harmony cerró el puño y el piloto explotó en una masa de sangre y carne aplastada.

El grito de Cinthya fue el único sonido que se escuchó en aquel momento.


	134. Chapter 134

Toda la escena había transcurrido de forma tan abrupta en solo unos segundos que ninguno de los presentes pudo reaccionar a toda la serie de acontecimientos que se sucedieron a continuación.  
Salvo Matt aparentemente.  
La vísceras del desdichado pirata aun seguían enroscadas entre los dedos de Harmony cuando el robot hizo su siguiente y brutal movimiento.  
Sangre y Oro, sustancias tan diferentes entre sí mezcladas momentáneamente en una amalgama de terror que se desvelaba ante la horrorizada mirada de Cinthya, como escenas de una película de miedo en cámara lenta.  
Aquellas imágenes eran reales, terroríficamente reales.  
Y estaban pasando a escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven, quien apretada contra el asiento no podía dejar de ver aquello.  
Harmony se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y las fuerzas de aceleración actuaron sobre el cuerpo de la inspectora de inmediato, haciendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo fluyera directamente a su cerebro.  
El casco de vuelo detectó aquel cambio y creó una presión positiva para ayudar a reducir aquel terrible efecto. Cinthya notó como su visión se enrojecia y los oídos zumbaban ante el enorme caudal de sangre que fluía debido a la aceleración repentina.  
Pero aun así no dejó de presenciar lo que estaba pasando.  
El Gunpod del VF-1 había quedado flotando a escasos metros del puño abierto del destrozado robot ahora sin piloto. Harmony extendió el brazo y en cuanto sus dedos se cerraron sobre la empuñadura una nueva pirueta hizo que Cinthya gritara al sentir que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.  
Esta vez las fuerzas G fueron negativas. La sangre abandonó su cabeza en dirección contraria y la oscuridad parecía rodearla en la cabina. ¿Cuanto mas podria resistir su cuerpo?  
No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente. Las explosiones a su alrededor la sacudieron violentamente.  
Una armadura Zentradi estalló en cuanto los disparos certeros del gunpod atravesaron su cuerpo en medio de un relámpago de luz. Los piratas al fin reaccionaron y abrieron fuego contra aquel enemigo que de pronto no estaba allí.  
El canal de comunicaciones estalló en un caos de gritos voces y maldiciones en lenguajes Humano y Zentran sin hacer distinciones.  
El Queadluun era una centella de luz que se movía entre los enemigos como una chispa de electricidad, saltando de aquí a allá en direcciones impredecibles mientras las balas trazadoras y las descargas de energía volaban en todas direcciones en medio de un caos de explosiones y gritos.

Aquella batalla de casi treinta enemigos contra uno se convirtió de pronto en una carrera demencial mientras la armadura dorada saltaba de un lado a otro siempre en dirección al Campo, evadiendo disparos y misiles mientras destruia irremediablemente a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.  
Pronto los perseguidores comprendieron que no podian contra ella y solicitaron refuerzos mientras los primeros restos de chatarra empezaban a aparecer en los radares de navegación a medida que la batalla se aproximaba a los límites exteriores del Campo.

Cinthya continuaba aplastada contra su asiento mientras sus ojos contemplaban impasible aquella destrucción sin pausa. Cada disparo de Harmony encontraba un blanco, cada explosión era seguida por un grito desgarrador de la víctima y un insulto de los demás piratas, quienes cegados por la rabia y la impotencia disparaban sin cesar hacia aquella chispa dorada que aparecia y desaparecia de la mira de sus armas con la misma celeridad con la que la vida de sus compañeros se apagaba bajo su letal precisión de fuego.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieran de la Rainbow? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta minutos? Desde que Matt había aplastado a aquel desgraciado el tiempo parecía haberse vuelto otro, como si de pronto el reloj hubiese comenzado a funcionar en forma errática e impredecible, acaso como los propios movimientos de Matt mientras colgaba de las entrañas de Harmony como un órgano más de aquella mortífera máquina de guerra.

Todo alrededor de Cinthya era caos. Los indicadores de proximidad de los misiles llenaron la burbuja holográfica que rodeaba la cabina con centenares de pequeños triángulos rojos, exactamente iguales a los que los habían recibido cuando ella y Jim llegaron a la Rainbow, hacía un tiempo que ahora parecía ser parte de otra era, de otra historia.

Harmony se arrojó sobre ellos a una velocidad extraordinaria, como si quisiera recibirlos ofrendando su propio cuerpo al sacrificio máximo de la batalla.  
Pero Matt no quería morir. A último momento un viraje repentino a babor se convirtió en un espiral de giros continuos mientras los misiles y sus estelas se enroscaban alrededor del fugaz resplandor dorado del Queadluun, que pasó indemne entre ellos sin siquiera activar las peligrosas cabezas explosivas de proximidad.  
Simplemente eran demasiado rápidos para los misiles.  
Los insultos de los piratas se volvieron apenas un sonido más en medio de las explosiones que saturaron las comunicaciones, pero aquello no era la única amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.  
Estaban ya más cerca del Campo, tan cerca que su presencia había comenzado a sentirse en el combate. Las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar signos de interferencias. Las voces de los piratas llegaban distorsionadas y cargadas de estáticas.  
El mismo vuelo de Harmony se vió afectado por la presencia de aquellos pedazos de basura que aparecían cada vez más frecuentemente en la visión de Cinthya. Trozos de enormes cascos de naves destrozadas eran apenas algo más que una fugaz visión en medio de la precipitada carrera.   
Pero no eran meros obstáculos. Pronto el evitar aquellos escombros se transformó en un asunto de vida o muerte casi o más importante que esquivar los disparos de los perseguidores. La velocidad del Queadluun era tan elevada que solo centésimas de segundos separaban la diferencia entre esquivar las balas y estrellarse contra una pared de metal de varios metros de espesura.  
Cada vez que Harmony daba una vuelta y esquivaba alguno de los ataques, Cinthya tenía la oportunidad de ver fugazmente la pequeña silueta de la Rainbow; apenas una mancha que las pantallas trataban de mostrar en medio del caos de disparos y explosiones que los rodeaban.  
Sea lo que sea que se cernía sobre la Colonia era gigante y carecía por completo de luces de navegación, pero los destellos de cientos de pequeños soldaduras que trabajaban afanosamente alrededor de aquella cosa eran visibles incluso desde allí. ¿Que estarían haciendo? ¿Qué era aquello?

Harmony volvió a darle la espalda a la Rainbow y la visión desapareció por completo. Ahora el anillo de material del Campo era bien visible para todos y Matt se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia aquel extraño lugar de muerte y destrucción seguido de cerca por medio centenar de enemigos; refuerzos llegados de todas las patrullas que vigilaban la ahora captiva nave factoría  
Ahora que estaban tan cerca los misiles ni siquiera podían acercarse a ellos. La densidad de escombros era tan alta en aquella zona que prácticamente creaba una pared de metal retorcido entre ellos y los atacantes. Harmony saltaba de obstáculo en obstáculo y pronto comenzó a devolver el fuego cada vez que uno de los piratas cometía la imprudencia de asomar demasiado la cabeza tras una pila de basura.  
Las estelas que los reactores dejaban entre la chatarra creaba espirales caprichosas que confundian aún más a los perseguidores.  
Más pronto quedó en claro que estaban llegando a los límites de su zona de caza.  
Casi la mitad de los enemigos dejaron de perseguirlos en cuanto Harmony penetró en el disco de material más fino, allí donde Ralph y el resto de los Recolectores solían trabajar con las armaduras recuperadas.  
Era evidente que sus armaduras de combate no estaban preparadas para el ambiente hostil del Campo y sus computadoras de abordo habían estado informando a gritos sobre el peligro creciente de las radiaciones de neutrones que emanaban de la terrible anomalía del Centro.

Cinthya y Matt entraron a las profundidades del Campo con solo una docena de atacantes tras su rastro, tal vez verdaderos lunáticos cuya sed de sangre o venganza no les permitían comprender la trampa mortal en la que se estaban metiendo.

El combate se volvió aún más salvaje y brutal que antes. En aquella zona Harmony no podía usar su velocidad para escapar de los atacantes así que la batalla se convirtió en una especie de juego de escondidas mortal donde los restos de enormes cruceros y naves de batalla de los antiguos contendientes se convirtieron en un laberinto donde la presa y sus cazadores luchaban a muerte en cada rincón y cada esquina.  
¿Cuántas balas quedaban en aquel viejo GunPod? No demasiadas a juzgar por los escasos disparos que Matt realizaba cada vez que uno de los piratas cometía la imprudencia de cruzar la visión de Harmony.  
Tan solo uno o dos certeros disparos eran suficientes para destruir o herir severamente a esos sanguinarios combatientes, pero aun cuando el Queadluun tenía la ventaja de la agilidad, estaban ampliamente superados en número.  
Además… se estaban quedando sin tiempo.  
La interfaz holográfica comenzó a advertir sobre la cantidad de emisiones que estaban recibiendo en esos momentos. El contador de radiación hace rato que había superado la barrera de lo tolerable y estaba acercándose a los valores de peligrosidad.  
Cinthya sabía muy bien lo mortal que podía ser aquello para sus cuerpos. Sus células empezarian a morir, los tejidos se romperían, la hemorragia interna comenzaria a causar estragos en su organismo… no, aquello era aún más mortal que los enemigos que trataban de cazarlos allí dentro.  
Cuando Harmony extendió el brazo y el GunPod abatió a otro de los enemigos Cinthya comprendió el porqué de aquello.  
Will y Matt habían construido ese robot para explorar la periferia del campo. Entrar en su mismo centro jamas habia estado en los planes de esos dos… además, aquel recubrimiento aislante no había sido instalado para ser sometido a una situación de combate.  
El recubrimiento dorado de los brazos de Harmony estaba desgarrado y arrancado en varias partes y la joven sospechó que eso mismo se repetía por casi todo el cuerpo de la armadura.  
Sin aquel blindaje protector estaban cada vez más expuestos a la muerte invisible que emanaba del centro del Campo.

Ahora se arrastraban entre los restos de enormes naves destrozadas, utilizando los intrincados caminos que el metal retorcido creaba en los enormes cascos de aquellas naves inmóviles en la oscuridad.  
Los movimientos de Harmony se había vuelto más lentos ¿Estaba Matt llegando a su limite? Al disminuir el ritmo de los movimientos y la presión que las terribles fuerzas G causaban en su cuerpo, Cinthya pudo por fin darse vuelta para ver cómo estaba su compañero.  
Lo que vio la llenó de temor.  
El rostro de Matt estaba pálido, completamente perlado de sudor, pero eran sus ojos los que la sorprendieron por completo; estaban blancos como el hielo.   
Por debajo de la pechera del EX-Gear se veía el pecho del chico subir y bajar frenéticamente, como si su respiración fuera exageradamente agitada.  
—Matt…  
Una explosión la sacudió y la obligó a cubrirse de inmediato.  
Uno de los piratas los había descubierto y lanzó una andanada de misiles contra el esqueleto de metal donde Harmony se había ocultado. Acelerando al máximo la armadura salió por una de las bandas mientras las explosiones terminaban de destruir por completo aquellos restos retorcidos.  
Inmediatamente fueron atacados por el resto de los piratas, quienes dispararon sus armas sobre ellos en un esfuerzos por alcanzar a aquel escurridizo enemigo dorado.  
La persecución se reanudó, siempre hacia el centro del Campo, siempre al filo de la muerte a manos de aquellos sanguinarios cazadores.  
Entonces los piratas comenzaron a morir.

Cinthya no podia creer lo que veia, pero del grupo de perseguidores solo quedaba un puñado. Vió las armaduras Zentradi estrellarse contra los pedazos de chatarra y estallar en medio de una bola de fuego cuando sus ocupantes perdian el conocimiento.   
La radiación del campo los estaba matando uno a uno.  
Aquellas armaduras de combate no estaban preparadas para un entorno como aquel. ¿Acaso sus ocupantes estaban tan sedientos de sangre como para ignorar el peligro mortal en el que se encontraban?  
Pero aquella alegría duró poco. Ellos también se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Incluso si podían librarse de aquellos piratas…  
Las pantallas de la interfaz holográfica comenzaron a llenarse de interferencia. Ruido blanco, pixeles corrompidos. La visión se redujo considerablemente. Estaban llegando a la zona más peligrosa de todas y los sistemas electrónicos apenas podían filtrar toda aquella interferencia.  
Otro de los piratas intentó desesperadamente de bloquear el escape de Harmony pero Matt fue más rápido. El Gunpod se elevó y una certera ráfaga destruyó a la armadura y a su piloto de forma instantánea.  
Entonces el arma estalló en sus manos.  
La joven comprendió que un disparo había alcanzado el cañón del Gunpod y la poca munición que les quedaba había estallado por el impacto. Harmony arrojó los restos del arma retorcida y se dió la vuelta completamente desarmada para recibir el ataque del último de los piratas; un Nousjadeul-Ger de color negro que se arrojó sobre ellos disparando casi a quemarropa.  
Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo.  
Tal vez el pirata estuviera casi ciego por la radiación, o tal vez su puntería no fuera lo suficientemente buena… el caso es que solo unos pocos disparos impactaron en las piernas de Harmony mientras esta extendía los brazos y se arrojaba de lleno contra su atacante.  
Ambas armaduras se trenzaron en lucha mientras sus reactores aullaban a todo poder. Ahora que estaban tan cerca Cinthya podía observar horrorizada el aspecto siniestro de esos robots; verdaderas máquinas asesinas cubiertas por impactos y marcas de batalla.   
La voz del pirata se escuchó apenas por las interferencias, pero estaban tan cerca que casi podian oír lo que decía.  
—¡Hija de puta!  
¿Así que pensaban que era una verdadera Meltran la que piloteaba ese Queadluun? Seguro que Matt se estaría riendo de aquello… pensó Cinthya mirando con preocupación la boca del cañón de la armadura enemiga que apuntaba directamente a donde ellos estaban en ese momento.  
El Nousjadeul-Ger enemigo era mucho más fuerte que la armadura dorada, pero era evidente que su piloto estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Lentamente al principio pero sin pausa, Harmony comenzó a empujar a su contrincante hacia atrás usando toda la potencia de su reactor, ganando cada vez mas y mas velocidad.  
Los dos contrincantes avanzaban entre la chatarra chocando contra todos los obstáculos. El pirata había dejado de intentar contrarrestar el empuje de Harmony y en cambio luchaba para poder apuntar una de sus armas contra el cuerpo indefenso del Queadluun.   
Al final Cinthya vió con horror que el enorme cañón que sobresalía del pecho del Nousjadeul-Ger comenzaba a iluminarse mientras la poca energía que le quedaba al reactor era redireccionada para un último disparo a quemarropa.  
—¡Muere maldita mierda! —gritó una voz salvaje que ni siquiera era humana o Zentran.  
Cinthya se cubrió con los brazos cuando vió el resplandor de la boca del cañón estallar en las pantallas.  
El impacto fue terrible y de pronto todas las pantallas se apagaron al unísono.  
Lo que siguió fue un terrible silencio, solo roto por los jadeos de Matt y el sonido de la estática en la radio.

Cuando las pantallas volvieron a encenderse una a una, una púa de metal oxidado cubierta de sangre fué lo primero que apareció justo frente a los ojos de Cinthya.  
Harmony dió un pequeño impulso hacia atrás y el robot se alejó unos metros de su rival, ahora completamente empalado a la punta del enorme espolón de metal de la proa de un destrozado crucero Zentradi. Un enorme caudal de roja sangre había comenzado a salir en forma de pequeñas burbujas alrededor de la mortal punta afilada.

Habian sobrevivido a la terrible cacería, pero ahora estaban a la deriva en medio de aquel cementerio interminable. Cinthya se quitó el arnés de seguridad y sin pensarlo un segundo flotó hasta donde Matt estaba inmóvil colgado de su Ex-Gear.  
Colgado era en verdad la mejor descripción de aquello. La posición de Matt le recordó a Cinthya aquellas efigies religiosas del Catolicismo, donde el Salvador colgaba de la cruz con ambos brazos extendidos.  
El chico había adoptado aquella misma posición y su cabeza colgaba inerte sobre su pecho. Cinthya se acercó y lo sostuvo contra su pecho.   
—Matt…. Matt respóndeme… ¿Puedes oírme?  
Matt contestó con un jadeo de dolor, lo que no hizo sentir mejor a la preocupada joven. Una luz rojiza apareció a sus espaldas y cuando Cinthya se voltió vió el enorme cartel con las alertas de radiación exactamente en los niveles de peligrosidad.  
—Tenemos que cubrirnos. —dijo recordando las advertencias que Jim le había dado sobre la radiación del Campo; solo dentro de una de esas enormes naves podrían estar un poco a salvo de la radiación de neutrones.  
Pero Matt ya no podía moverse. Cinthya descendió un poco y usando sus propias manos movió los pies del chico. Inmediatamente la armadura cobró vida y se impulsó en la dirección en la que la inspectora había movido aquel pie.  
—Esto no puede ser más difícil. —exclamó viendo la pantalla frente a ella.  
Haciendo uso de la prueba y el error, la joven condujo en forma bastante torpe al enorme robot por entre la chatarra circundante hasta lo que parecía ser el hangar de proa de la nave en la que aquel desgraciado Pirata había quedado atravesado como una brocheta.  
Tras casi errar a la enorme compuerta, Harmony golpeó contra uno de los laterales de la misma y entró al hangar dando vueltas de forma descontrolada. Cinthya no podía hacer nada para controlar la trayectoria y solo se limitó a cortar toda la potencia y esperar que algo detuviera su carrera.  
El Queadluun atravesó el hangar por completo y tras rebotar en varias columnas se dirigió flotando lentamente hacia el fondo del mismo, donde una enorme compuerta cerrada detuvo por fin su viaje.  
En cuanto el robot hubo quedado inmóvil Cinthya tiró de la palanca de seguridad y liberó a Matt del Ex-Gear. Una nueva ventana apareció en la interfaz holográfica anunciando que el Vínculo del Control Esclavo se había desconectado, pero la joven no le prestó la menor atención.  
Tomó al joven en sus brazos y flotó hacia su asiento, donde se acomodó lo mejor que pudo frente a las consolas del puesto de copiloto.  
—¿Puedes oírme Matt? —volvió a preguntar.  
El chico continuaba con los ojos cerrados y no respondió. Cinthya lo abrazó con fuerza y aplastó su rostro contra el pecho del chico. —Lo… lo hicistes. —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Nos trajiste hasta el campo a pesar de todo...   
La interfaz de la cabina volvió a mostrar los datos de monitoreo y el indicador de radiación había descendido un poco por debajo del límite crítico. En aquel lugar estaban escudados por varios cientos de metros de metal que actuaban como una barrera para las radiaciones más peligrosas… aún así el efecto de la radiación de Neutrones era acumulativo en el cuerpo humano; tarde o temprano morirán por exposición prolongada.  
—Gracias. —dijo Cinthya acariciando el rostro del chico.  
Matt se removió un poco y uno de sus pies golpeó contra la consola frente al asiento. Una nueva interfaz se desplegó alrededor de ellos, como una segunda burbuja más pequeña que la primera. Cinthya reconoció inmediatamente aquello.  
—¡Oh! —exclamó.  
Era el teclado de un piano. Rodeaba por completo el asiento formando una medialuna que dejaban al alcance del operador absolutamente todas las teclas del instrumento.  
—Así que con esto querías llevar tu música hacia el campo. —exclamó sorprendida la joven.  
Mientras decía esto extendió la mano y pulsó una de las teclas holográficas. Una nota se escuchó claramente en la cabina y el sonido resonó en el silencio del Campo.  
Matt abrió los ojos ante aquella nota solitaria. Tras hacer un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza se encontró mirando los ojos de la Inspectora.  
—¿Ci-Cin..? —preguntó casi en un susurro.  
La joven acarició el cabello pelirrojo del chico. —Hemos llegado. —dijo.  
—¿Lle-gado? —dijo sin comprender.  
—Al Campo. —respondió Cinthya. —Estamos aquí Matt.  
El joven sonrió y por primera vez desde que habían salido de los dominios de Funes, Cinthya se sintió algo reconfortada.   
Sin decir nada más el joven estiró con dificultad una de sus manos y presionó otra de las teclas, contestando la nota de Cinthya con la suya propia. El sonido volvió a llenar el oscuro espacio estrecho donde ambos jóvenes flotaban abrazados, envueltos en aquellos sonidos que salían de aquel piano fantasmal.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que hicieran aquel mismo juego en el Salón de Actos de la Escuela Colonial? Parecía algo que había transcurrido hacía años y sin embargo ni siquiera una semana había pasado desde aquello.  
Cinthya presionó otra tecla y Matt contestó con una serie de acordes del otro lado del teclado. Entonces la enorme compuerta se abrió delante de ellos, tragándose a Harmony y al resto de la chatarra que los rodeaba.


	135. Chapter 135

—¡Imbécil!  
El disparo atravesó la cabeza del desgraciado que ya estaba muerto cuando su cuerpo cayó al piso mientras un chorro de sangre brotaba violentamente por encima de la oreja. El resto de la tripulación del puente no quitó los ojos de las pantallas mientras los guardias arrastraron el cadáver fuera del lugar.  
—Eh Jefe… no tenemos muchos técnicos disponibles. —dijo el Segundo al mando mirando el rastro de sangre que había quedado en medio del puente.—La próxima vez no se extralimite tanto con los castigos.  
Greg enfundó la pistola y se volvió hacia el hombre que había hablado. —Ese incompetente sobrecalentó todo el sistema secundario… si Red no nos hubiera advertido todo el maldito reactor podría haber estallado en nuestras narices. Ahora tenemos que evaluar los daños y detener la carga hasta saber con que nos enfrentamos.  
Uno de los hombres que supervisaba las pantallas de monitoreo levantó la mano desde su rincón para llamar la atención del Jefe.  
—¿Que sucede Otako?  
—No hace falta interrumpir la carga de Trinity. —aseguró el joven de anteojos. —El sistema Secundario es solo un sistema de respaldo, si no sobrecargamos el sistema Primario y mantenemos un ritmo de salida conservado no es necesario perder tiempo en…  
—¿Es que son todos idiotas o que? —gritó el hombre en dirección al asustado joven. —¡Planeo usar esta chatarra el mayor tiempo que pueda! ¡Si ese Sistema Secundario es parte del Reactor lo quiero funcionando y en perfectas condiciones TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO!  
El muchacho volvió a sentarse y ocultó su rostro entre la media docena de pantallas holográficas de su estación de trabajo. Greg suspiró y caminó hasta el centro del puente de mando de la Rainbow, ahora convertido en el centro de operaciones de los Piratas.  
El enorme globo holográfico mostraba la incesante actividad alrededor de la nave. Las patrullas de reconocimiento orbitaban la Colonia en anillos que iban desde un centenar de metros hasta varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Todo el sistema de satélites de rastreo estaba a máxima capacidad de operación. Greg no quería que nada ni nadie se escabullera bajo sus narices.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta que Trinity esté cargada al 100%? —preguntó.  
—Setenta y tres horas, Veintidós Minutos y Catorce Segundos. —respondió Red materializando su cuerpo exactamente en el centro de la esfera de vigilancia. —Al menos ese es el tiempo estimado si se mantiene el actual ritmo de salida del Reactor.  
Desde su terminal de monitoreo Otako tragó saliva. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a que Red apareciera por su cuenta en el Puente y hablara primero con Greg. Era como si lo estuviese ignorando por completo a él, su creador.  
—¿Cual es el principal impedimento para acelerar el proceso? —preguntó el líder Pirata.  
Red movió sus manos y una representación tridimensional de la Rainbow y su reactor apareció en el centro de la estancia. —El cable por supuesto. —Aseguró la IA. —Si usamos un cable más reforzado podríamos aumentar el caudal de energía y…  
—Agradece que conseguimos ese que tenemos. —contestó molesto el hombre. —Esas cosas no son material que se pueda comprar en cualquier ferretería…   
Red asintió. —Entonces el ritmo de carga actual es el más adecuado para garantizar la preservación del equipamiento y evitar su degradación a causa de la sobrecarga térmica.  
Quien estaba Segundo al mando se rascó la cabeza. —¿Y si hacemos que esos obreros nos fabriquen uno a medida? Se supone que estas factorías pueden construir cualquier cosa… ¿Que es para ellos hacernos un puto cable nuevo?  
Greg escupió en el piso sobre las manchas de sangre. —Que buena idea…—masculló socarronamente. — ¿Por qué no vas tu a pedirle a uno de esos amables ingenieros y obreros para que empiecen a fabricarlo en su tiempo libre?   
Ante el silencio del otro Greg hizo un gesto con la mano. —Ya es suficiente de estupideces. Salgan todos y déjenme solo con Red, tengo cosas que discutir.  
Todos se levantaron de inmediato y salieron del Puente de Mando sin decir una palabra. Otako y el Segundo Oficial fueron los últimos en salir. Cuando el joven de anteojos atravesaba la puerta no pudo dejar de observar como el holograma de Red había convertido el interior de la esfera del radar en una especie de acuario lleno de peces donde flotaba relajadamente.  
No pudo ver más porque en ese momento fue empujado por su superior y ambos salieron al pasillo en medio de las maldiciones del Jefe, que se acallaron al cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas.  
—Mierda que está susceptible. —exclamó suspirando. —Hey Otako…  
El joven se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y lentamente se dió vuelta. —¿S-sí señor Lee?  
El hombre se acercó y tras poner su enorme brazo alrededor del cuello del asustado joven le habló al oído. —Ven muchacho… necesito hablar un poco contigo a solas.

Los dos piratas caminaron por el pasillo y tras entrar al túnel de comunicación desistieron de la invitación del personal restante de viajar con ellos en el transporte.  
—Necesito caminar. —dijo el Segundo oficial mientras señalaba a su compañero. —Y a Otako también le vendrá bien mover un poco las piernas.  
El transporte partió en dirección al elevador y pronto quedaron solos.  
—¿Dices que en este túnel no hay cámaras ni sensores de vigilancia? —preguntó el hombre.  
Otako asintió en silencio y el hombre llamado Lee lo palmeó en la espalda. —Genial. ¡En marcha entonces!  
Caminaron una veintena de metros sin apuro mientras el joven se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Tras perder de vista las luces del Puente de mando el oficial se inclinó sobre Otako. —Se te nota muchacho. —dijo.  
El pálido joven se volvió confundido. —¿Como….? ¿Como dice?  
Su compañero suspiró y tras sujetarlo nuevamente con el brazo lo atrajo aún más cerca. El aliento rancio del hombre casi hizo llorar al asustado joven. —No soy ciego ¿Sabes? Vi como mirabas a esa… cosa que llamas Red, no lo niegues.  
Otako trató de forcejear para alejarse del hombre pero el grueso brazo lo atenazaba como si fuera una trampa para osos. —No.. no se de qué habla señor… yo no…  
El hombre clavó sus oscuros ojos en la temblorosa mirada del joven. —¡Y una mierda! —escupió. —¿Así que a ti tampoco te gusta la forma en la que nuestro jefe ha empezado a tratarnos a todos? Si… ya veo. —dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Celos…? ¿Es eso? —exclamó soltando una carcajada.  
El rostro de Otako se puso casi de color violeta y una gruesa vena se marcó en su cuello mientras el otro hombre lo miraba divertido. —Feo ¿No? Eso de sentirse desplazado… que tu lugar ha sido suplantado por un programa… seguro que sientes una furia incontrolable, incluso en ese cuerpo de pacotilla que tienes. —dijo el Segundo oficial con tono complaciente.  
Otako no respondió pero bajó la vista hacia el suelo de metal. Había verdad en aquellas palabras.  
El brazo se soltó y Lee puso su mano en la espalda del joven. —Hey Otako… yo sé lo que se siente.. no olvides que soy el maldito SEGUNDO al mando aquí. ¿Entiendes? ¡Estoy de tu lado, maldita sea!  
Aquello fue una sorpresa para el confundido joven. Otako levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de aquel hombre que lo miraba desde casi sus dos metros de altura. —¿De… de mi lado? —preguntó tragando saliva.  
—De tu lado. —repitió. —Ven, caminemos un poco más.  
Recorrieron casi la mitad de la extensión del túnel antes que Lee comenzara a hablar denuevo. —El plan de Greg es una puta genialidad, eso nadie lo duda. —dijo de pronto mientras detenía su marcha. —Pero algunos muchachos están empezando a tener unas cuentas dudas sobre la forma en que está llevando a cabo la operación… especialmente desde que ese maldito programa tuyo empezó a meterse en el plan original  
Otako tragó saliva. —Red… Red no es.  
—Déjame terminar. —dijo cortante el hombre. —Desde que las… “complicaciones” empezaron a aparecer aquí y allá, los murmullos de los muchachos no han dejado de aumentar… y sabes que los rumores se esparcen rápido. ¿Verdad?

El joven asintió nervioso. Había algo que no le gustaba en el tono de la voz de aquel peligroso hombre. Greg no era menos peligroso claro, pero al menos no parecía que estuviera a punto de matarte a cada momento (A excepción claro que metieras la pata tal y como le había pasado a ese desgraciado el Puente de Mando). Lee en cambio tenía siempre una expresión de locura en el rostro y era casi imposible predecir sus movimientos. Otako había escuchado historias terribles sobre aquel hombre; incluso se rumoreaba que había asesinado a un compañero en medio de un chiste y que el desgraciado seguía riendo mientras su cabeza recién separada de su cuerpo caía tras la barra del bar.  
Que una persona como aquella estuviera “de su lado” no hacía mucho por calmar sus nervios. —No… no sé a qué rumores se refiere, señor. —contestó desviando la mirada.

—Claro que no. —suspiró el hombre algo desilusionado. —A veces me olvido que clase de persona eres Otako… ¿Verdad? Tú no darías importancias a esos rumores, especialmente si fueran sobre la salud mental de nuestro querido líder.  
Otako volvió a tragar saliva. Lo que estaba diciendo Lee bordeaba la insubordinación. ¿Que debía hacer? En aquellos momentos sentía que estaba caminando sobre un puente de cristal delgado que amenazaba con romperse con cada paso que daba… y Lee lo estaba obligando a recorrerlo sin pausa.  
—N-No señor. —contestó.  
El hombre asintió al parecer satisfecho. —Bien. —dijo examinando de arriba a abajo al nervioso joven. —Porque yo no quiero rumores; necesito información concreta y tú vas a darmela. ¿Entendido?  
—Si… si Señor. —respondió sumisamente.  
—Excelente… empecemos por el principio: Esa tal Red… ¿Que tan fiel es a Greg? —preguntó.  
—Completamente Fiel.  
Otako no dudó en responder y eso pareció gustarle al peligroso hombre. —Ya veo… Y dime una cosa chico… ¿Realmente tu no tienes control sobre ese programa?  
El joven tardó un segundo en responder y aquello no pasó desapercibido para su compañero. —Dime la verdad o te aplastaré los sesos contra la pared. —amenazó mientras levantaba el puño.  
El joven no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo real de la amenaza.   
—Si… si me matas Greg te hará pedazos. —dijo temblando.  
El hombre estalló en carcajas ante aquella muestra de “Valentía”… ¿En serio? —respondió entre risas. —Mi querido Otako… El Jefe te ha reemplazado. ¿Realmente crees que le importe si te mueres en un… eh… digamos “Accidente”?  
Otako apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada. Si, tenía razón por supuesto.

Lee suspiró y se puso de cuclillas frente al joven para tratar de estar a su altura. —Mira… trata de olvidar por un momento lo que dije ¿Ok? Hay muchas cosas en juego y nuestras vidas es una de las menos importantes, según la visión de Greg almenos, así que… ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas para que yo pueda ayudarte?   
—¿Ayudarme… a mi?  
—A recuperar a Red. —dijo el hombre. —Porque eso es lo que quieres ¿No? Recuperarla para ti solo.

La carnada estaba en el agua. Lee solo tuvo que esperar a que el pez picara.  
Tras pensarlo unos segundos Otako miró fijamente aquellos oscuros ojos. —Existe un protocolo de seguridad. —dijo. —Puedo recuperar el control de Red si me lo propongo… pero…  
—Pero entonces Greg te mataría. —dijo satisfecho Lee. —Si, comprendo perfectamente, no te preocupes. A decir verdad ya me lo esperaba… no eres tan tonto como para crear algo que tuviera una posibilidad de salirse fuera de control. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Los dos piratas continuaron caminando en silencio, mucho más tranquilos ahora que se habían convertido, al menos momentáneamente, en cómplices de aquellos rumores de descontento y insubordinación.  
Las luces del pequeño vestíbulo donde se encontraba el elevador aparecieron al final del túnel.  
—Lo que los muchachos temen. —dijo el Segundo Oficial mientras se acariciaba la barba. —Es que el Jefe esté bajo la influencia de esa IA maquiavélica.  
Otako miró confundido al hombre. —¿Como…?  
—Dicen que las primeras IA’s autónomas que se crearon para los militares se hicieron como una especie de reemplazo de esos Archivistas deformes que usaban los Zentradi para ayudar con las decisiones estratégicas—respondió Lee.  
El joven asintió.  
—También escuché que hubo extraños casos donde IA’s perdieron el control y se volvieron hostiles… “Salvajes” por decirlo así. —agregó.  
—El Incidente de Sharon Apple. —murmuró Otako deteniéndose en el lugar. Lee se adelantó unos pasos y luego se dió la vuelta para mirar atentamente a su camarada. —Yo tambien hice algo de investigación ¿Sabes? Esa Red que tan hábilmente haz programado… es una especie de copia de aquella famosa IA ¿Verdad?  
El joven apretó los puños y un relámpago de fuego pareció cruzar sus ojos marrones. —¡No es una copia! —gritó.   
—Será mejor que bajes la voz muchacho. —exclamó el Segundo Oficial con una mueca de desagrado. —Copia o derivado, me da igual. ¿Que tan parecida es esa cosa a la Sharon que se volvió loca en Ciudad Macross?  
El joven estaba visiblemente alterado. Mantenía los dientes apretados y su respiración se había vuelto agitada. Hasta Lee se preguntó si el chico no estaría pensando en saltarle encima para morderlo.  
Al cabo de unos instantes Otako pareció dominar un poco su furia. —No va a volverse loca, si eso es lo que insinúa. —dijo apartando la mirada.   
El enorme pirata se cruzó de brazos. —Ya veo. —dijo. —¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás tan seguro de ello?  
El joven asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el elevador. Lee lo siguió en silencio mientras esperaba que el chico pusiera en orden sus ideas.  
—Red carece del componente fundamental que vuelve peligrosas a las IA’s en general. —dijo sin levantar la mirada del piso.  
—¿Y ese componente es…? —preguntó Lee.  
—El instinto de Autoconservación. —respondió Otako.  
—Autoconservación… —repitió lentamente el hombre como probando el gusto de la palabra. —Suena a algo biológico.  
—Es algo más relacionado a la Filosofía que a la Biología o la Física. —respondió Otako. —El Filósofo y gran pensador Descartes decía que…  
El hombre se adelantó de golpe y extendió la mano hacia el joven, interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir. —Ahorrame la consulta de la enciclopedia. —dijo con evidente molestia.—Ve al grano.  
—La programación de los comportamientos de autoconservación no están implementados dentro del código base de las IA’s. —explicó el muchacho.  
—¿Y eso por que?   
—Porque el hardware es más fácil de controlar. —respondió Otako. —Cuando el código se encuentra inscripto en algo físico es…  
—Más fácil de matar. —exclamó Lee con una carcajada. —¡Por supuesto! ¿Osea que lo que volvió loca a esa IA en Ciudad Macross fue…  
—Un Chip… un Chip Bio-Neural. —contestó el joven.  
Los dos compañeros llegaron hasta donde los demás operarios habían estacionado el transporte eléctrico. Dos guardias fuertemente armados vigilaban la entrada y saludaron en silencio cuando Lee y Otako se acercaron a la puerta.  
—¿Y dices que Red no tiene ese Chip? —preguntó el hombre mientras llamaba al ascensor.  
Otako asintió. —Ya no quedan. Los últimos se destruyeron hace más de quince años y dicen las malas lenguas que todos los científicos e ingenieros involucrados en su desarrollo murieron en un desafortunado accidente.  
—Me imagino lo desafortunado que debió haber sido. —exclamó Lee mientras observaba el panel indicador de los pisos. —Pero supongamos por un momento que uno de ellos si sobrevivió al celo de los Militares. —dijo el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Otako lo miró confundido. —¿Sobrevivió….?  
—Los rumores suelen exagerar las cosas. —contestó el hombre en voz baja. —Sería muy desafortunado si los muchachos comenzaran a sospechar que esa tal Red si tiene uno de esos chips y es casi o más peligrosa que aquella Idol Virtual desquiciada…

La puerta se abrió delante de ellos y entraron juntos ante la atenta mirada de los guardias. Tras marcar uno de los pisos inferiores Lee se recostó sobre la pared espejada del elevador.   
—Quieres… ¿Quieres que corra el rumor que Red está controlando al Jefe? —preguntó Otako con asombro.  
—Algo así. —respondió el Segundo Oficial. —Y al final del día… tu serias el que nos salve el trasero de esa cosa maligna. —aseguró. —Hasta podrias ser mi Segundo al Mando como recompensa por tu Valentía. —dijo entre carcajadas.  
Por un momento Lee pensó que había echado demasiada carnada en el lago… pero que diablos, a esa altura era todo o nada.  
Otako meditó en silencio mientras el ascensor se ponía en marcha. —Acepto. —dijo tras casi un minuto.  
—Excelente, no esperaba menos de ti. —exclamó el hombre satisfecho. —Ahora que estamos todos en el mismo barco lo siguiente que vamos a hacer es...  
Una sacudida hizo que ambos casi saltaran en sus sitios. Las luces se apagaron y de pronto el elevador se detuvo con un crujido.  
—¡Maldición! —exclamó Lee con un bramido que heló la sangre de Otako.  
Las luces rojas de emergencia se encendieron y de pronto todo se puso cabeza abajo para el joven de anteojos.  
Lee lo tomó por la garganta y tras arrojarlo al suelo lo sostuvo fuertemente mientras desenfundaba un enorme cuchillo de acero . —¿Así que era una trampa? —dijo y sus ojos parecían dos carbones encendidos. —¿Greg lo supo todo el tiempo? ¡Hijo de mil Putas!  
La hoja del cuchillo relampagueó en la oscuridad y se clavó en el piso junto al cuello de Otako.  
—¡Espera! ¡No es lo que tu crees! —gritó desesperado el joven sintiendo la furia asesina del hombre que se arrojó sobre el.  
—¡Habla! —gritó casi fuera de sí mientras sacudía al otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. —¡Habla o me aseguraré que tu muerte sea mucho más lenta y agónica que la mía!  
Otako temblaba violentamente, pero aun así se las arregló para responder. —Le-le aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… debe ser algún tipo de pro-problema técnico…  
Los ojos de Lee brillaban en la roja penumbra de las luces de emergencia. —¿Un problema? ¿Justo AHORA? ¿EXACTAMENTE tras nuestra conversación? No me hagas reir Otako, si piensas que yo...  
—La cámara de vigilancia está rota.  
El hombre levantó la cabeza y observó los restos del pequeño sensor que Tass había destruido con la pistola de Rebecca. —¿Y? —preguntó.  
—No…. no hay micrófonos aquí, esa cámara es la única forma de comunicarse con el exterior. —exclamó Otako sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.  
Lee aflojó la presión y quitó la rodilla del pecho del joven sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. Por primera vez una sombra de duda cruzaba aquel rostro curtido de cicatrices.  
—¿Que mierda está pasando entonces? —preguntó.  
—Lo… lo averiguaré. —exclamó el joven incorporándose con dificultad.  
Sin decir nada más se arrastró hasta el panel desmontado donde los manojos de cable habían quedado fuera de la caja contenedora luego de la apresurada reparación de los Piratas. Los cables que Tass había cortado habían sido vueltos a unir con simple cinta aislante. Tras extraer un voluminoso Pad de una riñonera que llevaba en la cintura, Otako conectó un par de cables a las conexiones que entraban en el panel desmontado del elevador.  
Tres pantallas holográficas se proyectaron alrededor del joven y una catarata de caracteres inundó súbitamente el espacio iluminado.  
—Esto… —exclamó sorprendido Otako abriendo los ojos como platos. —Esto es...  
Lee se acercó sin entender nada de lo que aparecía proyectado. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso…?  
—Es… ruido. —respondió el joven con la boca abierta.  
—¿Ruido?   
Un teclado holográfico se materializó frente al joven y sin perder un segundo comenzó a pulsar las etéreas teclas a medida que las pantallas parpadeaban frente a sus ojos. La velocidad a la que fluían los ríos de texto y caracteres era realmente vertiginosa, hasta el propio Lee tuvo que apartar la vista de aquel caos de información para no marearse.  
—¿Qué demonios está pasando Otako? —quiso saber el fornido Pirata.  
—Es un ataque de saturación. —respondió el joven sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. —Todo el sistema informático de la Rainbow está colapsado por una inundación de datos.  
—Espera un momento… eso es exactamente lo mismo que hicimos nosotros para apoderarnos de la Colonia… ¿Estas diciendo que está sucediendo lo mismo…?  
Otako sacudió la cabeza. —No, esto es… diferente. —las pantallas giraron violentamente alrededor del joven y un gráfico de barras ocupó el lugar frente a sus ojos. —Esta actividad de sobrecarga… esto no es un ataque de saturación corriente.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
Tras enderezar los pequeños anteojos sobre la nariz el joven cambió nuevamente de pantallas. —Para saturar una red lo que se hace es inundarla con peticiones… comandos simples que cada procesador envía a otro “preguntando” algo. Los más simples son una especie de “Saludo” o “Apretón de Manos” que sirve para indicar la presencia de cada acceso que forma una red.  
—Entiendo.  
—Pero esto. —dijo señalando los gráficos. —Aquí no hay nada de eso, estos son datos sin sentido, bytes al azar transmitidos sin cesar desde todos los rincones del sistema… esto es..  
—Ruido blanco. —dijo Lee entrecerrando los ojos.  
Otako asintió. —Si… es como un ruido blanco, osea caos de información.  
El Segundo oficial se acarició la barba. —¿Estás seguro que no se ha vuelto loca esa IA? —preguntó.   
Otako movió la cabeza en franca negativa. —No… no creo que Red haya podido hacer esto… es… diferente, muy diferente a lo que podría hacer ella.  
—¿Entonces…?  
—Tass.  
Aquel nombre hizo que Lee levantara una ceja. —¿No estaba muerta esa mocosa? Creía que Red la había tirado a un pozo…  
El joven volvió a acomodarse los lentes. —Solo ella podría haber hecho algo así… no me lo explico de otra forma.

Sin decir una palabra el Pirata arrancó el enorme cuchillo que había quedado clavado en el suelo y de un golpe lo introdujo entre las dos hojas de la puerta del elevador.  
—¿Que…? —comenzó a decir Otako.  
En cuanto una pequeña hendidura apareció, el fornido hombre uso sus propias manos para abrir la puerta con su tremenda fuerza. Poco a poco las hojas se separaron y tras un esfuerzo final la puerta quedó abierta por completo.  
—Esto… esto no podría haber sido mejor. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Me… ¿Mejor? —preguntó el joven confundido.  
El hombre examinó las paredes de metal y localizó la puerta del piso más cercano. —Bajaremos aquí. —dijo mientras extendía los brazos. —Prepárate.  
Otako apagó las pantallas y se puso de pie mientras guardaba su pad en la riñonera. Lee volvió a introducir su cuchillo en las puertas y tras hacer palanca pudo abrirlas tal y como había hecho con las del elevador. —Si esto es en verdad un ataque por parte de los Colonos, no podían haber elegido un mejor momento. —dijo mientras usaba sus fuertes brazos para dejar una abertura lo suficientemente grande.

Para poder llegar al piso superior tuvieron que trepar por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el elevador y la pared de metal. Otako comenzó a sudar en cuanto vio el oscuro abismo que se abría debajo de ellos pero Lee no tenía tiempo que perder en indecisiones. De un solo movimiento tomó al asustado joven de las ropas y lo arrojó hacia arriba a través del hueco de la puerta abierta. Otako aterrizó en el piso de arriba en medio de gritos de terror.  
Momentos más tarde su compañero hacía lo mismo trepando con solo las fuerzas de sus brazos.  
—Que… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó el joven mientras seguía tirado en el suelo temblando.  
El hombre se quitó el cuchillo de entre los dientes y tras volver a enfundarlo en su cintura suspiró agotado. —Por el momento, tu vas a volver con Greg.  
—¿Eh? —exclamó el ahora confundido joven.  
Lee se golpeó la sien con el dedo. —Piensa Otako, piensa… si esa IA está bajo ataque y por lo que tu dices, esa Tass no es un oponente para tomar a la ligera, es seguro que Greg te quiera a su lado con desesperación. Este contraataque de los Colonos servirá para minar la confianza de los muchachos en las decisiones de Greg con respecto a esa IA… ¿Comprendes?  
Otako asintió.  
—Tu vas a volver con él y vas a ayudarlo… por ahora. —dijo mostrando los dientes. —Haz de cuenta que colaboras, pero no hagas nada por mitigar el ataque informático. Cuando Greg reconozca que confiar en esa tal Red fué una pésima idea, entonces el momento estará maduro para nuestros planes.  
Tras decir esto levantó al joven tomándolo de la ropa y lo puso de pie a su lado. —Debes volver al Centro de Comando que montamos en la Escuela, es probable que Greg vaya allí si las cosas en la Torre de Control se le escapan de las manos.  
El muchacho se volteó y señaló la oscuridad que reinaba en la cubierta en la que habían llegado. —¿Solo? —preguntó.  
Lee suspiró. —Te escoltaré hasta encontrar alguna de las patrullas, ellos te llevarán hasta la escuela.  
—¿Y usted qué va a hacer… Señor?  
—Preparativos. —respondió el hombre mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. —Ahora en marcha, el tiempo apremia.


	136. Chapter 136

Los largos tubos de luz incandescente parpadeaban de forma intermitente en el pasillo. Incluso para un buen observador dotado de excelente vista hubiera resultado casi imposible ver el movimiento de aquellas dos pequeñas sombras que, prácticamente sin hacer ruido, cruzaron corriendo el espacio que separaba las dos cubiertas.  
La enorme nave estaba intranquila y aquello se notaba en la atmósfera de los estrechos pasillos, donde el aire estaba más cargado de ozono que lo habitual.  
—Esto solo confirma lo que sospechaba. —dijo Funes haciendo un alto tras una enorme pila de cajas.  
Mina no había hablado demasiado desde que ambos se separaran de Matt y Cinthya. Habian recorrido un intrincado camino siempre escapando de los Piratas, siempre en dirección a la popa de la gigantesca nave ¿Cuantos kilometros habían caminado ya en aquella persecución interminable? Funes cambiaba de dirección continuamente, eligiendo pequeños pasadizos, túneles oscuros y tuberías llenas de óxido por donde la joven apenas podía arrastrarse sobre su estómago, pero no se habían cruzado con ninguna patrulla ni Drone de Vigilancia.  
Mina no tenía ya dudas sobre la prodigiosa memoria del Zentran. La mente del hombrecillo reconocía cada pasaje y recoveco de la enorme nave como si fueran partes de su propio cuerpo. Incluso varias veces que se encontraron ante lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, Funes siempre descubria un panel suelto, una puerta oculta tras cajas y provisiones o simplemente trepaban por cualquier cosa que encontraran hasta alcanzar las escalerillas que se perdían entre las tinieblas de los enormes depósitos vacíos que cada tanto encontraban en su camino.  
Pero Funes estaba nervioso. No dejaba de olfatear lo que había a su alrededor y mascullar como si discutiera consigo mismo. Aquel cambio del aire era lo que lo tenia mas nervioso.  
Al final, ni siquiera Mina pudo evitar sentir aquello. Había algo, una especie de atmósfera a su alrededor que parecía ser de una materia extraña, desconocida.  
—¿Así que tú también lo sientes? —preguntó de pronto Funes sin dejar de mirar adelante.  
La joven se detuvo en el acto y miró asombrada al hombrecillo. —¿Como…?  
Funes indicó una compuerta que daba acceso a una pasarela de mantenimiento y mientras la joven giraba la manivela de apertura (Porque Funes carecía de la fuerza física necesaria) sacudió la cabeza resignado. —Estamos pasando cerca del reactor, no me extraña que hasta tu puedas percibir el cambio estando en el mismo centro de la Rainbow.  
La compuerta se abrió y Mina retrocedió jadeante. —Otra vez el reactor. —dijo pasándose la mano por la frente. —¿Que tiene que ver con…?  
—Todo. —respondió Funes. —Este cambio que notas, no me cabe ya la menor duda de lo que ha estado sucediendo en estos días.  
Entraron al pasadizo en silencio y tras cerrar la compuerta tras sus espaldas continuaron avanzando rápidamente.   
—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —quiso saber la joven.  
Funes avanzó un par de metros más hasta llegar a una bifurcación del pasillo y tras escuchar atentamente los sonidos que venían del pasaje de la derecha, optó por el de la izquierda. —Esta sensación extraña… me imagino que tu la debes sentir de forma diferente a como yo la percibo claro, pero supongo que notas como que el aire se ha vuelto… irreal.  
Mina analizó detenidamente aquellas palabras. De alguna forma tenían algo de sentido. Ella no sentía que el aire fuera «Irreal», pero de pronto la sensación de caminar por una atmósfera diferente era decididamente más notoria que nunca.  
—¿Que le está sucediendo a la Colonia? —preguntó.  
Tras detenerse nuevamente, el Zentran giró la cabeza en dirección a la joven. —Es energía dimensional. —dijo.  
—¿Energía FOLD? —preguntó Mina. —¿Quiere decir que…?  
El Zentran sacudió la cabeza. —Claro que no, no estamos por entrar en FOLD. Pero el tipo de energía es muy similar y si has experimentado con anterioridad un salto FOLD notarás que la sensación es… particularmente familiar.  
Mina se encogió de hombros. —Jamás hice un FOLD antes. —reconoció tras lo cual agregó pensativa. —En realidad hice uno cuando era muy pequeña… pero definitivamente no lo recuerdo.  
Funes volvió a ponerse en marcha mientras dejaba que la palma de su huesuda mano se deslizara por las paredes de metal del túnel. —Esta energia lleva acumulandose desde hace varios dias… y no, definitivamente no es para hacer un salto FOLD, de eso estoy seguro.  
El pasaje desembocó en una nueva cubierta y debieron rodear lo que parecía ser un gran tanque de almacenamiento. Tras caminar un rato alrededor de las curvadas paredes de metal encontraron una escalera y comenzaron a subir lentamente.  
Los Piratas han estado manipulando el reactor en su capacidad máxima los últimos días. —continuó explicando el Zentran mientras trepaba con dificultad los numerosos escalones. —Sea lo que sea que están haciendo… no quisiera estar cerca para ver el resultado.  
La parte superior del enorme tanque estaba estaba cruzada por dos enormes pasarelas que partian hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales (O al menos hacia la Proa/Popa y Babor/Estribor), tomaron la que seguía la ruta hacia popa y se internaron en el próximo bloque de cubiertas, mientras el sonido de maquinarias era ahora mucho más audible que antes.

Vieron las enormes tuberías que transportaban el vapor y líquidos refrigerantes completamente cubiertas de condensación. Aquí y allá las gotas caían como una pequeña llovizna y pronto aquellos pasillos se convirtieron en un sitio oscuro y húmedo.  
Los dos fugitivos caminaron deprisa sobre los charcos, mirando con desconfianza las enormes tuberías y las pequeñas nubes de vapor que parecían escapar de algunos puntos en el techo.  
—No parece que sigan los protocolos de seguridad. —dijo Funes señalando las instalaciones. —La Rainbow es una nave vieja; si esos tipos la someten a tanta presión… podrían ser muy malas noticias.  
Muchos de aquellos caños vibraban debido a la enorme presión que en aquellos momentos se producía en su interior. El golpeteo que los soportes hacían contra las paredes de metal en los lugares donde los tornillos estaban algo flojos creaba una especie de tintineo de mil y un tonos diferentes.

En la siguiente cubierta ascendieron aun mas, dejando por debajo de ellos las enormes tuberías del sistema de refrigeración y notando el cambio del ambiente que se producía al alejarse de la zona más activa de la nave.  
La sensación que los oprimía quedó atrás, sin embargo era una presencia que se sentía constantemente. Mina comprendió que ya no necesitaba seguir los cableados del techo para orientarse; solo con huir en la dirección contraria de aquella energía dimensional podrían llegar directamente a la popa de la Rainbow.  
—¿Podrá Matt llegar al Campo? —preguntó la joven una vez que ambos se detuvieron tras las impenetrables sombras que proyectaba una enorme pieza de maquinaria.   
Funes siguió contemplando los oscuros túneles que se abrían sobre y debajo de ellos y tardó un rato en responder. —Todo depende de la distracción que pueda crear Amanda. —dijo.   
—¿Sabes que planea hacer mi madre? —quiso saber la joven.  
El Zentran sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —Pero si tuviera que arriesgarme diría que es muy posible que intente rescatar a todos los Colonos que están en manos de esos Piratas.  
Mina lo miró con preocupación. —¿Pero en que podría ayudar eso? Todos estamos atrapados en la misma nave, no hay ningún lugar a donde huir.  
Funes señaló uno de los túneles. —Es cierto, pero esta nave es tan grande que es muy posible que un grupo de hombres pueda fortificarse en lo más profundo del Interior, además, a estas alturas creo que es evidente que el objetivo de esos Piratas no son los Colonos.  
—El Reactor. —comprendió la joven.  
—Amanda tratará de ganar todo el tiempo que pueda. —Aseguró el Zentran. —La seguridad de su gente siempre fué la primera obligación que recibió al tomar el mando de esta nave.  
—Nos mataran como a ratas. —dijo Mina perdiendo las pocas esperanzas.  
—Es muy posible. —Funes suspiró y se puso de pie. —Pero incluso las ratas arrinconadas dan pelea… vamos, es por aquí.

Entraron a uno de los túneles y pronto comenzaron a ascender nuevamente. Mina comprendió que se habían alejado bastante de las zonas ocupadas por los Piratas al dejar de sentir los sonidos de fondo que la actividad de las maquinarias e infraestructura llenaban continuamente los alrededores.  
Por primera vez desde que iniciaran su escape estaban en una zona donde podían escuchar sus propios pasos, que (Al menos para Mina) sonaban como golpes de martillo en las pasarelas de metal.

Tras salir de aquel túnel ingresaron a una nueva cubierta. Funes se detuvo junto a la compuerta abierta y de pronto levantó el puño derecho en alto.  
Mina ya sabía lo que significaba eso: «Alto.Silencio.Peligro».  
El Zentran levantó dos dedos mientras mantenía el puño en alto.  
«Dos enemigos». —tradujo mentalmente la joven mientras su corazón se aceleraba notablemente.  
Funes se tiró cuerpo a tierra y la joven lo imitó. Se arrastraron varios metros por la pasarela que cruzaba el espacio abierto tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Mina podía oír voces bajo ellos, pero no se animó a levantar la cabeza para ver quienes eran.  
Tardaron casi diez minutos en cruzar pero finalmente llegaron al otro extremo y en silencio se internaron entre hileras de estantes y andamiajes de una pequeña zona de almacenaje que se extendía en una especie de balcón por sobre la cubierta en donde se escuchaban las voces.  
Finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida. No podían volver atrás sin pasar por donde estaban aquellos dos piratas y no parecía haber otro camino alternativo. Funes examinó cuidadosamente los alrededores y señaló hacia una de las estanterías varios metros por encima de sus cabezas.  
Una escalera de metal se encontraba plegada sobre sí misma a unos cuatro metros de altura, fuera del alcance de ambos.  
Buscaron algo a lo que treparse y vieron que justo debajo de la escalera estaban apiladas varias máquinas, algunas cubiertas por viejas lonas de color verde y otras herrumbrandose lentamente en la oscuridad del lugar.  
—Usemos esos caños para llegar hasta arriba de todo. —dijo Mina señalando un manojo de tuberías que sobresalía de entre la maquinaria. —Te alzaré hasta allí y prueba desatascar la escalera.  
La reducida gravedad de la Colonia (Aproximadamente 0.8Gs Terrestres) sumado a que Funes no pesaría más de treinta kilos, hizo que Mina pudiera alzarlo con relativa facilidad hasta la improvisada plataforma. El Zentran no tenía el mejor de los estados físicos o equilibrio, por lo que tras balancearse peligrosamente durante un par de angustiosos segundos pudo finalmente sujetarse de uno de los peldaños de metal.  
Justo a tiempo porque en ese momento el manojo de caños donde estaba parado comenzó a girar de forma imprevista mientras el ruido de un motor acelerando se oía claramente.  
A Mina se le heló la sangre; conocía demasiado bien ese sonido.  
—Funes…  
Una luz roja se encendió y el enorme bulto desde donde sobresalía el cañón giratorio se sacudió. La joven retrocedió de un salto justo cuando el Drone de ataque salió de entre las maquinarias y desplegó sus cuatro patas mientras se estabilizaba en la cubierta.  
El pequeño domo vidriado donde el “ojo” del drone se encontraba instalado se iluminó con un tono rojo sangre, entonces la lente se enfocó sobre la joven, quien yacía tirada en el suelo paralizada de terror.  
Funes había quedado colgado de la escalerilla y solo podía sacudir las piernas sin posibilidad de hacer pie.  
El drone de combate dió un paso adelante y el cañón giratorio apuntó hacia el cuerpo de Mina.  
Los gritos y maldiciones de los piratas seguidos de los haces de luz de las linternas adosadas a sus armas pronto aparecieron en el extremo del pasillo. El alboroto los había atraído de inmediato y se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena que desenvolvia delante de ellos.  
—¿Pero que mier…? —comenzó a decir uno de ellos levantando su arma.  
El Drone sufrió un estremecimiento y el “ojo” pareció sufrir una especie de sobrecarga eléctrica, entonces tan repentinamente como antes el cañón giró y abrió fuego.  
El desgraciado que había abierto la boca quedó prácticamente partido al medio por la ráfaga de balas. Su compañero se arrojó tras unas cajas sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mina también aprovechó la oportunidad. Arrastrándose en cuatro patas se arrojó entre las lonas que habían caído a los lados del lugar donde estaba oculto el Drone mientras este comenzaba a moverse en dirección a donde se había ocultado el otro hombre.

Se escucharon los gritos del Pirata pidiendo ayuda por la radio. El Drone continuó avanzando mientras su cañón giraba hacia uno u otro lado buscando algún blanco que abatir.  
Mientras tanto Funes había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano y había logrado encaramarse a los primeros peldaños de la escalerilla. Sin perder un segundo comenzó a trepar hasta llegar hasta la pasarela superior.  
El movimiento captó la atención de la máquina y el cañón giró en dirección al pequeño blanco que trepaba sin darse cuenta que estaba en la mira de la terrible arma.  
—¡Come esto! —gritó el Pirata poniéndose de pie de pronto mientras apuntaba su arma. Al parecer aquel rifle tenía alguna especie de lanzador de granadas equipado, ya que Mina solo vió un pequeño flash de luz y de pronto algo estalló justo en una de las extremidades delanteras del Drone.  
El proyectil hizo que el Drone perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio por la explosión, pero aquellas granadas eran armas que se usaban contra infantería, no contra mechas o drones de ataque. La peligrosa máquina se enderezó de inmediato y lanzó una ráfaga en dirección al hombre, quien volvió a arrojarse tras las piezas de equipo mientras las balas desgarraron el metal y lanzaban esquirlas en todas direcciones.

Por sobre el sonido del cañón del Drone y los gritos del pirata comenzaron a oírse unos pesados golpes. Pronto quedó en evidencia que algo se acercaba desde el fondo de la cubierta inferior.  
Una enorme cabeza de piel parda llena de cicatrices y mechones de pelo negro se asomó por entre las plataformas y miró en dirección a donde el Drone se agitaba frenéticamente, tratando de derribar las barricadas improvisadas que su enemigo había arrojado al momento de ponerse a cubierto.. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Que..? —exclamó el Zentradi.  
El Drone abrió fuego contra aquel nuevo blanco, lo que obligó al gigante a cubrirse el rostro con el brazo izquierdo. Las balas impactaron en la gruesa armadura y las chispas saltaron en todas direcciones, pero no causaron demasiado daño; aquel cañón gatling era demasiado pequeño para un blanco tan enorme como era un soldado Zentradi.  
—Esa cosa se volvió loca! —gritó el pirata sobreviviente asomándose detrás de las máquinas. —¡Aplastalo!  
El Zentradi no podía arriesgarse a abrir fuego con su compañero tan cerca de aquel blanco. Tomando su enorme rifle de asalto lo dió vuelta y usando la culata del mismo lanzó un poderoso golpe para aplastar al Drone.  
La máquina predijo el ataque y saltó hacia un costado mientras no cesaba de disparar. El cañón giratorio estaba casi al rojo vivo por el fuego continuo.  
—¡Maldito insecto! —gritó el gigante mientras lanzaba otro golpe. Una y otra vez los golpes erraron el blanco y toda la cubierta comenzó a sacudirse y temblar por los poderosos impactos.

Funes aprovechó la distracción y utilizando sus pies comenzó a golpear la escalera de forma desesperada. Era tal el barullo que provocaban los intentos del gigante por aplastar al escurridizo Drone que los golpes de Funes ni siquiera se escuchaban.  
Finalmente la escalera se soltó y se desplegó en toda su extensión,  
—¡Ahora! ¡Sube! —gritó Funes. Mina salió de debajo de las lonas y se encaramó rápidamente a la escalera.  
Tal vez el Zentradi tuviera uno de esos amplificadores de voz humana como el que usaba Ralph o tal vez la voz chillona de Funes se escuchó claramente por sobre los golpes… el gigante giró la cabeza y vió aquella pequeña figura en lo más alto de la cubierta y a otra mas que comenzaba a subir por una escalera.  
—¡Eh! —gritó levantando el Rifle —¡Alto o dis- ARGGHHH!  
El grito fue terrible. Una de las ráfagas del Drone hizo impacto el ojo derecho del Zentradi y una explosión de sangre y líquido ocular cayó sobre la cubierta mientras el gigante se cubría el rostro con la mano libre.  
Mientras Mina subía los peldaños lo más rápido que podía el otro pirata salió de su escondite empuñando el lanzagranadas. Esta vez el proyectil impactó sobre el lomo del Drone y las esquirlas resquebrajaron el domo de cristal del sensor óptico. Esos pocos segundos en los que la mortífera máquina intentaba recalibrar su visión bastaron para que el gigante lanzara un terrible puñetazo.  
El golpe fue tan fuerte que el puño del gigante aplastó el drone contra las maquinarias y estantes que ocupaban todo el fondo de la cubierta. La estructura tubular se sacudió y cayó hacia delante sobre el aturdido pirata, quien debió arrojarse hacia la cubierta inferior para evitar morir aplastado.  
Cuando el Zentradi retiró el brazo de entre los hierros retorcidos, solo unas cuantas chispas se veían de lo poco que quedaba del Drone.  
De inmediato recordó a los fugitivos y levantó el rifle en dirección al techo. Funes y Mina corrían los últimos metros de la pasarela en dirección a la esclusa más cercana.  
El gigante abrió fuego sobre ellos.  
La poca luz del lugar, la abundante sangre que cubría el único ojo sano del Zentradi… todas aquellas cosas fueron factores que contribuyeron a que los diminutos blancos que corrían entre los postes de metal fueran un blanco demasiado escurridizo. No obstante nada de eso preocupaba al gigante; las balas explosivas de su rifle harían el trabajo incluso si no daban en el blanco.  
Una tras otras las explosiones se sucedieron mientras Mina y Funes se arrojaron de cabeza por la puerta abierta en medio de una lluvia de metralla y chispas mientras las balas explotaban a su alrededor.

El gigante bajó el arma mientras mascullaba una palabrota en idioma Zentradi, tras lo cual bajó la vista en busca de su compañero.  
—¿Estas vivo? —preguntó mientras se ponía de cuclillas al lado de donde yacía el hombre.   
Un gemido se escuchó entre varias cajas aplastadas por debajo de la cubierta. Al parecer el Pirata había sobrevivido.  
—Creo.. creo que me rompí las piernas. —dijo entre jadeos. —Necesito ayuda.  
—Quédate quieto, pediré ayuda por radio. —exclamó llevándose la mano derecha al oído. —Aqui Patrulla Z5, necesito evacuar a un herido, nuestra posición es....  
Una descarga de estática hizo que el Zentradi apretara los dientes de golpe. —¡Mierda!  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Pirata herido.  
—La radio está llena de estática o interferencia... o algo… es imposible comunicarse con la base.  
El hombre herido se removió y trató de incorporarse sobre sus inútiles piernas—Llevame hasta el elevador central, hay una guarnición ahí y podrán… ¿Que sucede?  
El gigante se había incorporado y su único ojo sano estaba abierto de par en par.  
—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó.  
El pirata se arrastró fuera de las cajas destrozadas y con una mueca de dolor se recostó contra una sección de tubería. Entonces miró hacia arriba.  
Un enjambre de pequeñas luces rojas, como luciérnagas infernales se movía por los techos y las paredes. Entonces súbitamente se detuvieron y una veintena de láser apuntaron hacia ellos.   
Momentos después veinte cañones gatling hacían fuego simultáneamente sobre los dos asombrados piratas.

 

\----------------------

 

Mina cerró la pesada puerta y se arrojó junto a Funes mientras su respiración trataba de normalizarse.  
—No… no puedo creer que escapamos de esa. —exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho. —Creí que nos matarían irremediablemente.  
Funes no contestó.   
—Ese Drone atacó a los piratas de la misma forma que nos atacaron a nosotros. ¿Crees que sea obra de mi madre? ¿O será que…? ¿Funes?  
La joven se inclinó sobre el Zentran y lo tomó por el hombro. —¿Estas bien? ¿Que…?  
El hombrecillo se cayó hacia delante y Mina apenas pudo sostenerlo.  
—¿Funes? ¿Que te sucede? ¡Funes!  
Entonces vió la sangre en la espalda de Funes.; una esquirla o tal vez varias lo habían alcanzado..  
—No… no no no… —comenzó a decir mientras miraba en todas direcciones. —Esto… esto no puede estar pasando.  
El Zentran abrió solo un ojo. El brillo de las tenues luces de emergencia apenas se reflejó en la oscura pupila. —Su-supongo que se nos acabó la suerte. —dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.  
Mina lo abrazó con fuerza, era lo único que podía hacer. —La suerte es una flecha lanzada que hace blanco en el que menos la espera. —citó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
—Adenauer Konrad, de «Memorias», a-año 1965, página Se….tenta y Cuatro— contestó el hombrecillo casi de corrido.

La joven se incorporó y tomando al Zentran por los brazos comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo. —No… no se atreva a darse por vencido. —dijo agitada mientras recorría el oscuro túnel mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. —Buscaremos ayuda…   
El Zentran no respondió. Su cabeza estaba caída sobre el pecho y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Al ver el reguero de sangre que iban dejando por todo el pasillo esbozó una sonrisa. —¿Sabes…? —preguntó. —Nosotros los Archivistas usamos todas… todas las células de nuestro cuerpo para guardar información.  
—Ya lo sabia. —respondió la joven tratando de mantener a Funes consciente el mayor tiempo posible. —¿Por qué lo dices?  
El Zentran levantó con dificultad una de sus manos y señaló la sangre que quedaba tras ellos. —Allí… allí atras tambien quedan parte de mis memorias… ahora están escritas en el piso de este pasillo pero… ¿Quién podrá leerlas?  
Mina respiraba agitadamente y estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas. —Entonces haz nuevas memorias. —dijo. —Cuando.. cuando todo esto termine te haré un guiso especial… uno con mucha carne de ternera y patatas.... podrás recuperar toda esa sangre que perdiste y hasta es posible que ganes un par de kilos extra. —comentó mientras avanzaba lentamente.  
—Eso… eso suena muy bien. —respondió Funes con sus últimas fuerzas antes de perder el conocimiento.


	137. Chapter 137

—¿Otro mas? —exclamó el facultativo mientras miraba un grupo de gente que llevaba algo en andas pasar rápidamente por el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta del quirófano.  
La queja de David solo provocó un suspiro y una mirada resignada en semblante perlado de sudor del Doctor Evans.  
Ambos profesionales volvieron a concentrarse en la lesión y tras aplicar abundantes vueltas de gasa, aseguraron el vendaje con un adhesivo especial.  
—Llevenselo. —ordenó el médico mientras se quitaba los guantes llenos de sangre. El Doctor David lo imitó unos segundos más tarde.  
Los hombres que estaban callados a un lado del instrumental quirúrgico retiraron la camilla con el Pirata y salieron por la puerta en dirección a la sala de recibimiento de la Clínica. Los dos hombres armados que estaban apostados de guardia frente a las puertas del quirófano se apartaron justo lo suficiente para no estorbar el paso del herido.  
Antes que la puerta se volviera a cerrar por completo otro hombre armado entró de improviso. —Hay otro más afuera, es grave. —dijo de mala gana mientras se colgaba el enorme rifle de asalto al hombro.  
Evans se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras se quitaba el barbijo. —¿Otro mas? ¿Qué le pasa a este…?  
Sin que pudiera emitir otra queja más un nuevo grupo de hombres penetró en el quirófano llevando en andas a otro herido aparentemente desmayado. Por el reguero de sangre que dejó tras sí la cosa era realmente grave.  
—Una cañería explotó justo donde estaba parado, tiene las piernas destrozadas. —respondió el Pirata chasqueando la lengua. —Arreglelo lo mejor que pueda o se las verá conmigo. —exclamó mientras golpeaba el costado del rifle.  
Los dos médicos se miraron y suspiraron al unísono. —Bien, ahora salgan todos —exclamó Evans tajante. El matón le dirigió una mirada de odio pero obedeció la orden.

Sin siquiera poder cambiar las ropas sucias con la sangre del anterior paciente, ambos médicos se pusieron inmediatamente manos a la obra. Tras ponerse guantes nuevos y despejar una nueva camilla, comenzaron a examinar al desgraciado.  
—Trae sangre. —dijo Evans mientras utilizaba una tijera para cortar los restos de ropa que cubrían al malherido Pirata. —Cuatro unidades, no creo que le quede mucha a este.  
Mientras David preparaba la bomba y los equipos de transfusión Evans comenzó a evaluar el daño que había sufrido el cuerpo del herido.  
—Politraumatismos en la zona abdominal, trauma generalizado en ambos miembros inferiores, laceraciones varias y amputación parcial de la pierna derecha, pierna izquierda con fractura expuesta. Hemorragia generalizada clase 3.  
—¿Seguro que no se paró sobre una Mina Antipersonal? —preguntó el otro médico preparando las vías en los brazos del Pirata.  
Evans ignoró el comentario y aplicó una inyección de tranquilizante en el abdomen del hombre, tras lo cual dirigió su atención hacia lo que quedaba de la pierna derecha y comenzó a cortar el improvisado torniquete que los piratas habían hecho para detener la hemorragia. —Pinzas.  
Tras quitar los cables que envolvían la pierna del hombre, la sangre arterial brotó roja y brillante siguiendo los compases acelerados del corazón. Evans utilizó las pinzas para taponar la arteria seccionada e indicó a su colega que iniciara la transfusión.  
Mientras la bomba introducía la sangre en las venas del paciente comenzaron a trabajar en la pierna izquierda, retirando fragmentos de metal que habían penetrado en la carne y el hueso y limpiando la zona para una posterior cirugía reconstructiva.  
La pierna derecha era insalvable y tuvieron que terminar de amputarla ante la masividad del trauma. Una vez que el tejido dañado estuvo removido Evans limpió la zona y emparejó el corte de la forma más prolija posible. Tras taponar la arteria con un apósito especial de material biosintético, quitó las pinzas y vendó el muñón lo más firmemente que pudo.  
—Listo. —exclamó agotado el hombre mientras hacía una seña hacia los que esperaban en la entrada. —Llévenselo de aquí, iré a ver como está mas tarde.  
Dos Piratas entraron y se llevaron al herido rápidamente. Por suerte nadie más apareció tras la puerta y los dos médicos suspiraron aliviados.  
—Es una locura. —dijo David arrojando el barbijo al cesto para la ropa sucia. —¿Qué carajo está pasando ahí afuera? Parece…  
—Una guerra. —dijo Evans quitándose los guantes. —Tu lo has dicho.

Se cambiaron en silencio y tras llamar a la enfermera para que comenzara con la limpieza del lugar y el instrumental, ambos hombres salieron del quirófano y se encaminaron a la pequeña salita donde intentaron descansar un momento.  
—Café. —dijo Evans al entrar. Inmediatamente la pequeña cafetera automática emitió un pitido y se escuchó correr el agua por los filtros y mangueras del aparato.  
David cerró la puerta tras sí y se arrojó sobre el sillón que estaba en el centro del cuarto frente a una mesita baja. —Yo no me enlisté para esto. —dijo con evidente sarcasmo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.  
Evans abrió la nevera y extrajo un pequeño cartón de leche. —¿Querías prácticas médicas? Espero que esté aprendiendo suficiente. —respondió el médico señalando la puerta. —Y lo que nos espera todavía.  
Los ruidos de la clínica no se escuchaban desde allí, si había otra emergencia los Piratas tendría que sacarlos de allí a la rastra.  
David se incorporó en el sillón mientra cruzaba sus manos bajo el mentón en actitud pensativa. —¿Que mierda pasa? Hoy solo ya fueron…  
—Tres. —respondió Evans. —Ayer fueron cuatro y desde que estos tipos empezaron a jugar con las instalaciones de la Rainbow ya pasaron la docena.  
El compañero de Evans sacudió la cabeza. —No lo comprendo. —dijo. —¿Se supone que la Rainbow sea tan peligrosa? Entiendo que esos Piratas no sean obreros o personal calificado pero… una docena de accidentes de trabajo en apenas cinco días… cuatro fatalidades, miembros amputados, craneos aplastados, quemaduras de tercer grado… Dime que esto no pasaba cuando yo no estaba aquí.  
El Doctor Evans abrió el pequeño recipiente y lo agitó lentamente. —La Rainbow tenía un récord de seguridad laboral impecable. —dijo pensativo. —En todos estos años nunca hubo una fatalidad dentro de esta nave, hubo un par de accidentes relacionados a las operaciones de explotación del Campo…pero eso cambió por completo con la llegada de Ralph.  
Mientras David reflexionaba aquella información Evans se dirigió a la cafetera y se quedó observando el recipiente de cristal unos momentos.  
—¿Pero qué diablos?  
Su colega se volteó por sobre el sillón. —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó viendo el rostro consternado del facultativo.  
—La cafetera se ha descompuesto.  
—No puede ser… esta mañana funcionaba perfectamente. —exclamó David rascándose la cabeza. —Prueba desenchufando y enchufando nuevamente.  
El hombre suspiró y se agachó para desconectar el cable de la pared, tras esperar unos momentos volvió a conectarlo y se incorporó mientras se frotaba la espalda. —Café. —dijo en dirección al aparato.  
Una luz parpadeó en la parte superior del filtro, tras lo cual volvió a apagarse.  
—Creo que tenemos otro deceso confirmado. —dijo Evans pulsando los botones del pequeño indicador manual, pero nada sucedió.  
—Okey déjalo.. beberé una lata de energizante. —dijo David suspirando.  
Evans golpeó el aparato una última vez y se dirigió hacia la nevera en busca del refresco. —¿Sabes? —dijo mientras volvía a abrir la puerta. —Creo que estas cosas no son una casualidad.  
—¿Te refieres a los accidentes o a la cafetera?  
—Es posible… si, creo que esa podría ser la respuesta. —murmuró el hombre mientras revolvía el interior y tomaba una lata fría. —Creo que es la Rainbow.  
Davido atrapó con ambas manos la lata que su colega le arrojó con cuidado, pero pareció no entender a lo que se refería. —¿La Rainbow?  
Evans tomó una pajilla de un recipiente que estaba junto a la inútil cafetera y tras colocarla dentro del cartón de leche que ya había abierto, sorbió un poco de su contenido. —La Rainbow se está defendiendo. —dijo.  
—Doctor… ¿Está insinuando que es la propia nave la que está matando a esos Piratas?  
El hombre asintió en silencio mientras bebía del cartón de leche.  
—Es una broma… ¿Verdad?  
—¿Tienes una teoría mejor?   
David abrió la boca pero tras pensarlo mejor se dedicó a abrir la lata y tomar un largo sorbo del oscuro líquido recargado de cafeína. Al cabo de unos segundos depositó la lata en la pequeña mesita y se acurrucó en el mullido sillón. —Tonterías. —dijo mirando de reojo a su compañero.   
—¿Y como lo explicas tú entonces? —preguntó Evans.  
—Desidia, falta de organización, desconocimiento de los procedimientos básicos de seguridad… tal vez un poco de mala suerte… ¡Por dios Evans, no puedes decirlo en serio! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera dormirse ahí mismo. —Ya de por si las leyendas urbanas que hay sobre el interior de la Rainbow son lo bastante escalofriantes como para que una persona de ciencia como usted se ponga a hablar de Naves con Voluntad Propia…. ¿Que sigue? ¿Que existen los Vampiros que chupan Energía Vital? ¿Que Funes es real?  
—Te sorprenderias la verdad que se esconde detrás de las leyendas Urbanas. —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa. —Pero al margen de todo eso, creo que últimamente hay algo que hasta tu mismo creo que has sentido.   
Evans suspiró y arrojó el envase vacío al contenedor de reciclaje, tras lo cual tomó asiento junto a su compañero.  
El otro hombre abrió solo un ojo. —No, pero he escuchado rumores de los residentes más veteranos… los que conocen la nave desde que fué construida. Ellos sienten… algo.  
El Doctor Evans se cruzó de brazos. —Energía Dimensional. —dijo. —Desde hace varios días el espacio alrededor del reactor se ha estado cargando de energía como consecuencia de su funcionamiento prolongado…. los que estamos acostumbrados a trabajar con ella la reconocemos de inmediato.  
—¿Están intentando hacer que toda la Rainbow entre en FOLD? —preguntó preocupado David.  
—No… no, claro que no… el procedimiento FOLD no requiere más energía que la que se usa para crear la burbuja WARP… esto es diferente.  
—¿Diferente? —el semblante del hombre más joven mostraba perplejidad.  
—¿Recuerda lo que sucede al entrar en un procedimiento FOLD? —preguntó Evans tras reflexionar un momento.  
—¿Se refiere a la distorsión del campo visual?   
—Eso mismo.  
—Es alguna especie de espejismo relacionado con el espacio dimensional si no me equivoco. —explicó David.  
—Más precisamente es un tipo de energía residual. —corrigió Evans. —Cuando la burbuja WARP se consolida alrededor de la nave que está por entrar en FOLD, el interior de la misma queda vacío de Energía Dimensional, solo queda un pequeño remanente en forma de fotones “perdidos” que permanecen dentro de la burbuja y viajan junto con la nave por el medio dimensional. Son partículas muy inestables ya que tienen propiedades interdimensionales y solo permanecen en nuestro universo mientras la burbuja WARP las mantiene aprisionadas.  
—Pero usted ha dicho que esos Piratas no quieren hacer FOLD… ¿Verdad?  
El hombre mayor asintió. —Correcto.  
—Entonces si no hay una burbuja WARP que mantenga esos residuos contenidos… oh mierda. —dijo de pronto incorporándose con evidente preocupación en el rostro. —¿Esa radiación es peligrosa? —preguntó alarmado.  
—No que yo sepa. —respondió Evans encogiéndose de hombros. —No parece interactuar con ninguna materia de nuestro universo… salvo con los fotones claro, pero como estos tienen una masa casi nula, sus efectos físicos son inexistentes en escalas que no sean las cuánticas.  
—Y sin embargo sentimos su presencia… la luz se dobla y los espejismos aparecen durante los saltos FOLD ¿Cómo se explica eso?  
—Es exactamente igual que con la Sound Energy. —explicó el hombre. —Es medible, detectable, sabemos cómo se propaga y sin embargo se comporta de una forma completamente diferente según la dimensión en donde se encuentra el observador. Los mismos Zentradi reaccionan de forma diferente a ella y en cierta medida, a los humanos les sucede algo parecido.  
David se rascó la cabeza confundido. —No entiendo una mierda. —dijo.  
—Bienvenido a mi Campo de investigación entonces. —dijo Evans entre risas.  
Ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas pero fueron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando la puerta de la sala de descanso se abrió de golpe con violencia. Un hombre armado irrumpió en la misma mientras los dos médicos se incorporaban de un salto.  
—¡Eh! ¿Que rayos…? —comenzó a decir David cuando Evans lo tomó del brazo.  
—¿Dan?  
El recién llegado bajó el arma y se quitó la máscara antigás del rostro. Aquella barba negra era inconfundible.   
—¡Evans! ¡David! ¿Están bien?  
Los dos hombres se quedaron paralizados en sus sitios. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre Evans se adelantó y tomó por las ropas al sorprendido hombre. —¿Que rayos esta pasando Dan? ¿Que…?  
—Estamos rescatando a los Colonos, Amanda inició una orden de evacuación inmediata.  
—Por todos los cielos… ¡Van a matar a los rehenes! ¿No sabes que…?  
Dan apoyó su mano sobre el brazo del médico y lo miró al rostro. —Lo sabemos… mientras nosotros hablamos otros se están encargando de eso.  
Evans y David se miraron sin saber qué decir. —Mierda… mierda mierda MIERDA! —gritó el médico más joven mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
Los tres hombres salieron de la salita y atravesaron el quirófano corriendo. Del otro lado del hall de recibimiento se encontraron con una imagen dantesca.  
Media docena de piratas yacían muertos en la entrada de la clínica. Una veintena de hombres armados, casi todos ellos obreros de la Colonia patrullaban los alrededores portando toda clase de armas, aunque la mayoría ya había tomado los rifles y chalecos blindados de los muertos.  
—Mierda. —exclamó David pasando por arriba del cadáver de quien unas horas antes los había tratado con tanto desprecio. —¿Como….?  
—Dan. —Evans encaró al obrero mientras señalaba el interior de la Clínica. —Tengo a más de veinte pacientes en cuidados intensivos, cuatro en estado crítico, si piensas que voy a dejarlos…  
—Amanda ya pensó en eso. —dijo el hombre levantando el rifle en dirección a la cubierta. —Mira.  
En ese momento cinco vehículos eléctricos llegaban en fila por el acceso principal y se detenían a escasos metros de las puertas.  
De cada transporte bajaron dos hombres y comenzaron a dar órdenes al resto de los presentes.   
—Las órdenes de nuestra Capitán es evacuar A TODOS. —dijo Dan. —Busquen todo lo necesario para llevarse, nos vamos en treinta minutos.  
No había más que discutir. Mientras David recogía todo lo necesario para llevarse con ellos, Evans fué a supervisar la evacuación de los heridos que estaban en las salas de tratamiento.   
Todos trabajaban lo más aprisa que podía y casi sin hablar. El Doctor Evans asumió la dirección de la operación y supervisó uno a uno a los heridos mientras eran trasladados desde la Clínica hasta los vehículos. Cuando llegó el turno de mover a los Piratas que estaban en condición crítica, un grupo de hombres se opuso rotundamente.  
—Esos son Piratas. —dijo uno de ellos, un Técnico llamado Taro. —Déjenlos aquí y que ellos se hagan cargo de sus propios heridos.  
Evans se plantó frente al hombre en posición desafiante. —Esos hombres estan a mi cuidado y si se quedan aquí sin atención médica morirán.   
—Ya matamos a muchos hoy. —respondió Taro levantando el arma. —¿Acaso le molesta que muera uno o dos más?  
—Si ese hombre se queda aquí, yo también lo haré. —respondió el hombre seriamente señalando la camilla más cercana. —Ahora decidanse rápido, no podemos perder más tiempo con estos debates morales.

Los dos heridos críticos fueron cargados en el vehículo, pero los demás Piratas que estaban con heridas leves fueron maniatados y dejados encerrados en uno de los consultorios.  
La pequeña caravana partió exactamente veintisiete minutos más tarde, transportando a todos los heridos y gran cantidad de equipos y material médico que habían podido rescatar de la clínica.  
Evans viajaba junto a los heridos más graves pero David se había sentado en uno de los primeros vehículos junto a Dan. El barburo obrero condujo al grupo de refugiados por la cubierta hasta llegar a uno de los accesos periféricos.  
Por todos lados se veían signos de lucha, al parecer la resistencia había sido cruenta.  
—¿Perdimos a alguien? —preguntó David.  
Dan sacudió la cabeza. —No, por suerte encontramos poca resistencia y no se esperaban un ataque, la mayoría de ellos están ahora en los accesos periféricos, creo que Amanda o Tass lograron interrumpir sus comunicaciones para crear un caos de órdenes.   
—Osea que momentáneamente están desorganizados. —dijo el médico.  
—Y no sabemos por cuanto… la Capitán solo nos dió una hora para tomar y asegurar la clínica.  
Tras recorrer unos trescientos metros por uno de los túneles, llegaron a una pequeña estación de trasbordo donde tres vagones abiertos esperaban en la plataforma. Aparcaron los transportes sobre ellos y tras cerrar la compuerta que comunicaba aquel lugar con el túnel de acceso e inutilizar los controles de apertura, se prepararon para salir.  
—Tendremos que operar los vagones de forma manual. —dijo Dan. —Todo el sistema informatizado de la Rainbow está caído.  
—Eso no me preocupa. —dijo Evans colocándose junto al barbudo obrero. —Ustedes al menos están calificados para manejar estas cosas…  
Tras acceder a una de las estaciones de control, Dan colocó a dos hombres en cada vagón para que accionasen manualmente los frenos a sus órdenes y activó los motores eléctricos.  
El tren de refugiados comenzó a moverse lentamente a medida que el obrero ajustaba el voltaje necesario de la consola para mantener el control de la velocidad. Al cabo de unos minutos avanzaban rápidamente por las oscuras vías en dirección a la popa de la enorme nave.  
—¡Atentos todos! —gritó. —Prepárense a accionar los frenos a mi señal… si no lo hacemos en forma sincronizada corremos el riesgo de descarrilar. ¿Entendido?  
Los hombres gritaron afirmativamente y se prepararon para la señal.

Les llevó casi veinte minutos recorrer todo el camino y por suerte no fueron atacados. En dos oportunidades vieron los reflejos de las linternas iluminar las vías por delante y en otras dos ocasiones escucharon gritos de alarma mientras pasaban rápidamente por un sector iluminado, pero nadie disparó contra ellos.  
Cuando las vías comenzaron a descender de forma pronunciada Dan dió la orden mientras cortaba la energía de los motores y los tres vagones aplicaron los frenos simultáneamente.

Se detuvieron en una zona despejada llena de viejas máquinas y equipo abandonado. Un grupo de obreros salió de entre las sombras y al parecer los habían estado esperando, ya que portaban enormes planchas de metal que pronto se ubicaron a cada lado de los vagones para facilitar el descenso de los vehículos que llevaban a los heridos.  
—¡Pavada de operación! —exclamó sorprendido David. —Amanda pensó en todo.  
—Nunca subestimes a nuestra Capitán. —dijo Dan con una sonrisa. —Es la primera regla que tienes que aprender cuando vienes a trabajar aquí.  
Evans descendió de uno de los vehículos y examinó confundido el lugar en donde se encontraban. —¿Donde se supone que estamos? —preguntó.  
—Sector cuarenta y dos, bloque F. —respondió el obrero. —Estamos cerca de donde comienza la “Cola” de la Rainbow.

El grupo de refugiados se puso en marcha de inmediato. El camino era intrincado y lleno de obstáculos, por lo que avanzaron despacio y con cuidado mientras un grupo de obreros armados patrullaban por delante y por detrás de la caravana. Al cabo de otros diez minutos llegaron a otro sector de cubiertas y tuvieron que abandonar los vehículos. —Tenemos que seguir a pie ahora. —informó Dan.  
Bajaron a los heridos de los transportes y se repartieron las provisiones lo mejor que pudieron. Los más fuertes se dividieron en parejas para llevar las camillas por los estrechos pasillos mientras Evans y David caminaban junto a los heridos críticos a la vez que sostenían las pequeñas bolsas con suero en alto.  
Tras avanzar un rato así comenzaron a subir lentamente. Una tras otras las escaleras aparecian por delante de ellos pero ninguno se quejó en lo más mínimo. Subieron y subieron mientras la temperatura parecía ir en aumento.  
—Ya debemos estar cerca del disipador principal. —dijo Evans mientras las gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro. —Ninguna otra cosa explicaría este calor.  
Estaban ahora en un oscuro y estrecho pasillo por donde enormes cañerías pasaban en dirección a la popa de la nave. La humedad y el calor eran tolerables, pero sentir esa atmósfera en aquel sitio se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar. Vieron que Dan se detenía por delante de ellos y levantaba una mano.  
—Alto. —dijo uno de los hombres.  
El grupo de refugiados guardó silencio. Las camillas fueron depositadas con cuidado en el suelo y aquellos que estaban armados le quitaron el seguro a sus rifles.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó David acercándose por detrás. —¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí?  
El doctor Evans se llevó el índice a los labios e indicó silencio. Todo el grupo contuvo la respiración, atentos al menor sonido que viniese por delante o por atras.   
Cuando la pesada reja cayó justo en medio del pasillo, exactamente frente al doctor David, todos saltaron en sus sitios y se prepararon para lo peor.  
—¡Nadie dispare! ¡Alto! —gritó Dan por encima del caos que se había desatado.  
Las linternas de una docena de armas estaban apuntadas hacia los dos bultos que habían caído en medio del pasillo desde una abertura en el techo. Nadie se movía y el silencio era casi mortal.  
Evans juntó coraje y se adelantó mientras levantaba una mano para que todos la vieran. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien abriera fuego y desatara una masacre.  
Entonces vio los cabellos rubios que asomaban por debajo de una túnica desgarrada y cubierta de sangre.  
—Por todos los…. ¡¡¡¿Mina?!!!   
La joven se movió y se arrastró fuera de aquellos harapos. De inmediato quedó cegada por las fuertes luces que la encandilaban desde todas direcciones.  
—¡Es Mina! —gritó Evans arrojándose sobre la muchacha. —¿Estas bien? ¿Estás herida?  
Con cuidado la recogió en sus brazos y tras apartar sus cabellos observó con preocupación el rostro manchado de óxido y sangre. —¿Puedes oírme? ¡Mina!  
La joven abrió los ojos. —¿E-Evans? —preguntó.  
—¡Gracias al cielo estas bien! ¿Donde…?  
No pudo continuar, un griterío estalló entre los hombres y las linternas alumbraron el bulto de ropa que había quedado junto a la joven.  
—¿Que diablos es ESO? —preguntó Dan señalando con el arma.  
Mina se liberó de los brazos del médico y se arrojó sobre el maltrecho cuerpo del Zentran. —¡Es Funes! ¡Está herido y necesita ayuda! —gritó mientras sostenía al hombrecito exánime entre sus brazos.  
Los hombres retrocedieron asustados. Todos conocían aquella especie de leyenda urbana y estaban sorprendidos y asustados. El propio David se apartó de un salto ante aquella extraña visión.  
—Es… es un Zentradi Micronizado… —dijo señalando a Funes. La piel verdosa, aunque ahora era de un pálido color ceniza, era perfectamente visible para todos.  
—Oh vaya… si no me lo decias no me daba cuenta. —exclamó Evans poniéndose junto a Mina. —Calmate… lo ayudaremos, dejame revisarlo… ¡Traigan una camilla! ¡David! ¡Levanta el culo del piso y trae mi valija! ¡Y por el amor de dios APÁRTENSE TODOS! ¡Necesito espacio… y luz!  
Mientras Evans quitaba las ropas desgarradas del pequeño Zentran David llegó con la valija del médico. De inmediato se colocaron los guantes y comenzaron a estabilizar al herido.  
—Perdió mucha sangre. —dijo Mina enjuagandose las lagrimas. —No… no puede contener la hemorragia, su espalda… su espalda está llena de heridas.  
Dan apartó a todos del lugar y despejó el túnel lo mejor que pudo, colocando guardias en cada uno de los extremos para repeler un eventual ataque, más todo parecía tranquilo y, afortunadamente, el griterío no habia atraido la atención de nadie.

Vendaron las heridas de Funes y tras administrarle varios fármacos por vía endovenosa lo colocaron con cuidado en una de las camillas libres. —Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. —dijo Evans tras colocar una manta sobre el pequeño cuerpo. —Necesita una transfusión urgente.

Comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente, apremiados por la urgencia de aquel nuevo herido que se había sumado a la caravana de refugiados. Mina caminaba junto a la camilla de Funes inmediatamente detrás de Evans, quien miraba atentamente el rostro pálido del ex Archivista. —¿Qué sucedió, Mina? —preguntó.  
La joven tardó unos segundos en responder. —Nos dirigiamos a ver a mi Madre, Funes dijo que estarian todos reunidos en la Popa de la Rainbow.  
El hombre asintió. —Tuvieron suerte… demasiada. No creo que Funes pudiese haber resistido más tiempo con esas heridas.  
El grupo salió de la última cubierta y se encontraron ante un enorme espacio vacío. Frente a ellos un enorme bloque de cubiertas se elevaba a casi doscientos metros por encima de sus cabezas.  
—¿Un callejón sin salida? —dijo David mirando las tinieblas por debajo y por encima de ellos.  
Se escuchó el sonido de un motor al ponerse en marcha y de pronto algo comenzó a bajar desde la oscuridad que se abría sobre sus cabezas.  
Una enorme pasarela de metal descendió suspendida de un cable. El hábil operario que manejaba la grúa manipuló la carga de tal forma que al llegar a la cubierta donde el grupo de obreros esperaba ya se había desplegado por completo en forma de un puente provisorio.  
Simultáneamente, una compuerta se abrió en el otro extremo y los gritos de júbilo de los demás sobrevivientes llegaron claramente hasta el otro lado.  
—Antes de entrar. —dijo Dan levantando la mano. —Es menester que arrojen al precipicio cualquier Pad o Aparato de comunicación que tenga acceso a la red Colonial.  
Evans dió un paso al frente. —¿Es realmente necesario? Estamos usando nuestros Pads como monitores de signos vitales en estos momentos. —explicó el médico.  
—Son órdenes de Amanda. —se excusó el hombre.  
No había más que discutir, así que arrojaron todos los aparatos al vacío ante la atenta mirada de Dan y se prepararon para cruzar.  
Cruzaron con cuidado pero deprisa, echando cada tanto miradas preocupadas al túnel oscuro que quedaba a sus espaldas. Tardaron casi quince minutos en mover a todos los heridos y provisiones de una cubierta a la otra y cuando el último hombre saltó del puente, el operario de la grúa volvió a levantarlo de forma inmediata.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y entraron a una enorme bodega, donde fueron recibidos efusivamente por un centenar de colonos, quienes pronto los rodearon y ayudaron a ubicar a los heridos en un sector apartado donde un par de tiendas habían sido levantadas para servir de hospital de campaña.  
Evans apartó a Mina del grupo y la llevó hacia un rincón alejado de la multitud. —Yo me ocuparé de Funes ¿Estás segura que no estás herida? —preguntó.  
—Estoy bien. —respondió la joven. —Esta sangre… es sangre de Funes.  
El hombre asintió preocupado. —Bien… haré todo lo posible por él, trata de descansar un poco, te ves terrible.  
El hombre se alejó en dirección a las tiendas de campaña donde David se había puesto a agitar los brazos para llamar su atención.  
Mina quedó completamente sola en aquel rincón. Se sentó en el suelo y tras juntar sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
Todo lo que había pasado… era demasiado. Matt, Cinthya, ahora Funes… todos parecían alejarse de ella, las tragedias se sucedian una tras otra y nada de lo que ella hiciera podía evitar aquel sufrimiento.  
Llorar era lo unico que podia hacer asi que lloró, lloró sin pausa y perdió la noción del tiempo ya que cuando sintió que alguien la sacudía un poco las lágrimas se habían secado del todo en su rostro. ¿Se había quedado dormida?  
Mina abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro que estaba frente a ella.  
—¿Rebecca?  
La mujer morena sonrió y apartó los sucios cabellos de Mina de delante de sus ojos. —Hola. —dijo simplemente. —¿Te encuentras bien? No sabia que habias quedado aquí sola… el idiota de Evans solo me dijo que estabas aquí hace unos minutos, no he parado de buscarte desde entonces.  
La joven la abrazó de forma impulsiva y enterró su rostro en aquellos cabellos negros tan conocidos. —¡Rebecca! ¡Estas bien!  
—Me alegra verte pequeña. —contestó la mujer. —Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti.  
—Mi… madre. —Mina se soltó de inmediato y miró asombrada a su amiga. —¡Tengo que hablar con mi madre de inmediato! —exclamó.  
Rebecca la miró seriamente y vió la resolución plasmada en sus ojos. —Parece… que es algo importante. —dijo. —De todas formas pensaba llevarte igual.  
Las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a un elevador que en esos momentos estaba custodiado por dos hombres armados.  
Tras ascender rápidamente varios pisos, las puertas se abrieron revelando una pasillo angosto que se adentraba una decena de metros en lo que parecía ser una estructura visiblemente distinta a las instalaciones que había alrededor. No solo los colores eran diferentes, el diseño de los materiales y luces parecía… fuera de lugar.  
Unas puertas cerraban el final de aquel túnel y Rebecca colocó su mano sobre un lector de identificación. Las puertas se abrieron y un amplio puente de mando apareció frente a ellas.  
—¿Que clase de lugar es este? —preguntó Mina mirando confundida a su alrededor  
—Nuestro nueva Torre de Control. —contestó una voz tras una silla en el medio de del recinto.  
Mina abrió los ojos asombrada. —¿Madre?  
Amanda giró la silla y levantó la mano. —Me alegra que estés bien. —dijo visiblemente aliviada. —Cuando Tass me contó lo que te sucedió allá en el pozo de ventilación… pensé lo peor.  
La joven se adelantó corriendo y tomó los brazos de Amanda con fuerza. —Madre… no, Capitán, tengo algo importante que decirle.  
La forma en que Mina dijo esas palabras hicieron que el semblante de la mujer se tensara. —¿Que…?  
—Funes. —dijo la joven. —Funes me envió a decirte algo muy importante.  
Aquel nombre hizo que Amanda y Rebecca cruzaran miradas por un segundo. —¿Funes? ¿Haz… hablado con Funes? —preguntó confundida la mujer morena.  
Mina se volvió en dirección a su madre y la miró a los ojos.

—Virya está viva. —dijo.


	138. Chapter 138

Silvia quitó la vista de las hojas del pequeño libro que estaba leyendo y la mantuvo fija en la diminuta ranura de luz que penetraba por la puerta cerrada de la celda. ¿Ya era la hora? Durante todo ese tiempo ya había comenzado a memorizar la rutina y los horarios del pequeño grupo de Piratas que se había mudado a los calabozos de La Torre para hacer de carceleros de los nuevos rehenes.  
Las seis celdas que formaban parte de aquel calabozo había sido ocupadas y los carceleros habían puesto a cuatro jóvenes en cada una de ellas. La excepción había sido la celda donde Silvia y Akemi se encontraban, al parecer el jefe de los Piratas no había quedado conforme con humillar a la chica frente a toda la Colonia. Silvia temblaba de solo pensar en lo que podría pasarle si las cosas se salían de control.  
Akemi se había sumido en un estado de Shock traumático tras aquella terrible jornada en la que la Colonia fuera invadida y conquistada, más la chica había mostrado signos de mejoría con el correr del tiempo. Al segundo dia Silvia pudo hacer que comiera algo y tras pasar gran parte de la noche y el día siguiente hablando y consolandola, Akemi había empezado a hablar y mostrarse un poco mejor.  
La terrible experiencia no se borrará jamás de su mente, pero Akemi era una chica fuerte y Silvia no tenía ninguna duda que podría superar el trauma… siempre y cuando ellas pudieran salir de ahí.  
—Apresúrate Amanda. —solía decir la profesora en la oscuridad de la celda. —No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Los carceleros no les hablaban demasiado, pero Silvia veía claramente sus miradas de lujuria cada vez que las examinaban cuidadosamente a la luz de las linternas. El hecho que ella misma todavía llevara puesta una simple blusa y su falda corta no mejoraba nada el asunto. Evidentemente no se atrevían a desafiar a su jefe y hacer lo que quisieran con ellas… ¿Pero y si en algún momento lo hacían? El deseo carnal era muy poderoso en los hombres y esos tipos podían cometer una locura, incluso si lo único que obtenían como recompensa era la muerte.  
No había forma de escapar. Estaban vigiladas veinticuatro horas al día y siempre había alguien de guardia en el puesto de vigilancia o en la entrada de las escaleras.   
Silvia se resignó y alejó de su mente cualquier intento por escapar. Se daba cuenta que si cometía una estupidez, Akemi pagaría el precio más alto.   
Los dias habian pasado lentamente, encerradas en absoluto y completo silencio, interrumpido solamente por las breves visitas de inspección, durante las cuales también les era llevada la comida.

Aquella rutina había durado cuatro jornadas consecutivas, pero el día anterior recibieron una visita inesperada.   
La puerta de la celda se abrió de repente y alguien fue empujado dentro con violencia. Ni Silvia ni Akemi se habían recuperado del susto cuando el recién llegado se puso de pie y mientras se sacudía la ropa las saludó como si nada hubiera pasado.  
—¿Están bien chicas? —preguntó Manuel poniendo cara de circunstancia.  
La maestra sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de golpearlo en la cara, no obstante se contuvo lo suficiente para simplemente tomarlo por las solapas del traje de mantenimiento mientras lo sacudía violentamente. —¡¿Manuel?! ¡¿Que estas haciendo TU aquí?!  
El se dejó sacudir mansamente y cuando Silvia lo soltó lo primero que hizo fué arrodillarse junto Akemi. —Akemi… ¿Estas bien?  
La joven asintió con la cabeza. y Manuel suspiró aliviado mientras colocaba su mano sobre una de las rodillas de su amiga. —No se como… pero prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí sea como sea. —dijo seriamente.  
La profesora Silvia volvió a tomarlo de las ropas y con un solo movimiento volvió a ponerlo de pie. —Acaban de encerrarte aquí dentro y quieres rescatar a Akemi…. no me hagas reir Manu. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Al menos nos vendrá bien tu compañía pero… ¿Puedes decirme de una buena vez qué haces aquí?  
Manuel se rascó la nariz y señaló la puerta. —Traje provisiones… cosas de higiene femenina… tu sabes.  
Tenía sentido claro, Manuel era uno de los repartidores asignados que recorría la Colonia de arriba a abajo llevando correspondencia y paquetes por toda la nave, probablemente los Piratas habían querido que los Colonos volvieran a sus tareas habituales, al menos los que no representaban una amenaza, como Manuel.  
—¿Y por qué te encerraron? —preguntó la maestra.  
El joven se encogió de hombros. —Mientras dejaba las bolsas en el dispensario de la oficina escuché que uno de ellos recibió la orden de cerrar las escaleras y no dejar que nadie subiera o bajara… supongo que me dejaran aquí hasta que pueda volver a subir… y por cierto ¿Dónde está Will?  
Por supuesto, Manuel conocía aquella celda; era el segundo hogar de su amigo. Silvia y Akemi se miraron. —No lo sabemos… cuando nos trajeron aquí todas las celdas estaban vacías.  
Una sombra de preocupación apareció en el rostro del joven. —Amanda lo había encerrado por hacer aquella travesura con los Misiles… debería seguir estando encerrado.  
—Los guardias no responden a nuestras preguntas. —dijo Akemi hablando por primera vez.   
Silvia se sentó en la cama de Will mientras se cruzaba de piernas. —Por lo que me dijo la Capitán el otro dia, la travesura de ese pendejo fué lo bastante grave como para involucrar a los Militares en el asunto.   
—Matt… Matt vino a visitarlo el día anterior a… a que sucediera todo. —dijo Akemi levantando la cabeza.   
—Osea que Matt fué el último que vio a Will. —dijo Silvia pensativa. —Eso solo nos deja mas preguntas que respuestas.  
Manuel se sentó junto a Akemi y la abrazó con fuerza. Silvia sonrió ante aquella muestra de afecto y por un pequeño momento pareció olvidarse de los problemas.  
—Oye Manu. —dijo inclinándose hacia delante. —¿Como están las cosas en la Colonia?  
Sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga, el joven sacudió la cabeza. —Todo sigue igual… al menos no han matado a nadie más.  
—Por ahora. —respondió la profesora mientras miraba las fotos pegadas en la pared. —Ya han pasado cuatro días… ¿Que demonios están tramando? ¿Cuanto pueden tardar en saquear la nave?  
—No están saqueando la nave. —dijo Manuel. —Están trabajando en algo.  
El rostro de Silvia cambió por completo al escuchar aquello. —Cuéntame todo lo que sepas. —dijo con seriedad.  
El joven soltó a Akemi y se sentó junto a la maestra en la cama de Will. —No estoy muy seguro.. pero han estado trabajando de forma ininterrumpida en el exterior de la Rainbow. También han hecho funcionar el Reactor a máxima capacidad casi de forma ininterrumpida desde que llegaron.  
—¿Haz escuchado algo sobre eso? —preguntó Silvia. —¿Sobre lo que planean hacer?  
Manuel sacudió la cabeza. —No, no hablan con nosotros los Colonos… lo único que he escuchado es algunos comentarios sueltos mientras pasaba por aquí y allá llevando recados… algo sobre una cosa llamada «Trinity».  
La maestra meditó sobre aquello. —Con que «Trinity» —dijo. —Podría ser el nombre de alguna nave— Manuel asintió con la cabeza. —Yo también pensé lo mismo… ¿Crees que van a hacer FOLD con toda la Colonia? —preguntó.  
Silvia se encogió de hombros. —La Rainbow no puede hacer FOLD por sí sola, requiere de una fragata anclada en la Proa para poder hacerlo.  
—¿Y si esta tal Trinity es una fragata o algo similar? ¿Y si intentan acoplarse a la Rainbow a la fuerza? —preguntó el joven.  
La Profesora Silvia suspiró. —Puede ser… aunque algo como eso requerirá de una infraestructura y conocimientos muy avanzados… si estos Piratas son tan organizados como dicen… realmente no lo se Manu. —reconoció afligida.

Eso había ocurrido la noche anterior y no se habían vuelto a llevar a Manuel de la Celda. El chico se había mostrado muy comprensivo y realmente su presencia había servido para mejorar un poco el estado de ánimo de Akemi. La chica, que hasta entonces había permanecido casi siempre callada, había comenzado a hablar un poco con su amigo y por primera vez en varios dias, habia comido con apetito las pequeñas raciones que los carceleros les proporcionaron.   
Aquellos dos se llevaban muy bien y Silvia agradeció en su interior aquella pequeña oportunidad de despreocuparse por la joven y centrar sus ideas en los sucesos actuales.  
Las noticias que habia traido Manuel solo habían servido para preocupar más a la profesora. Si lograban acoplar una nave con un generador FOLD a la Rainbow podrían irse de allí y la ayuda jamás podría llegar a ellos. ¿Pero que querrían esos Piratas con toda una Three Star? Esas naves eran tan grandes que no eran fáciles de esconder, incluso en la enorme inmensidad del Espacio Intergaláctico… y eso se debía, principalmente, al reactor de la Rainbow.  
La profesora Silvia no conocía mucho sobre el tema, pero sabía lo suficiente como para no ignorar el hecho que aquel reactor era muy especial, no solo por su descomunal tamaño, sinó por la clase de energía que generaba.  
La generación de Energia Dimensional era un tipo de tecnología que no solía encontrarse en manos de civiles. Si bien el acceso a los saltos FOLD hacía rato que había dejado de ser de uso exclusivo de los militares, los generadores para todo propósito que utilizaban las propiedades extradimensionales de la OVERTECHNOLOGY eran algo completamente vedado al mercado civil.  
A estas alturas, solo se conocía un caso en donde uno de estos reactores se encontraba en manos de un emprendimiento mixto entre una Corporación y el Gobierno Unificado… y ese era el de la Rainbow.  
Aquello era lo que más molestaba a Silvia. ¿Era posible que aquellos piratas corrieran el riesgo de atraer todo el poder de los Militares sobre su flota? En cuanto la noticia de la desaparición de la Rainbow se conociera, las escuadras de reconocimiento de la NUNS comenzarian a peinar toda esa parte de la galaxia en busca de la firma de energía del reactor, y dado el tremendo potencial energético de esa cosa, era algo verdaderamente imposible de ocultar.  
A menos que….  
Se escucharon pasos tras la puerta y la profesora se levantó con un rápido movimiento. Akemi y Manuel estaban sentados uno junto al otro contra el fondo de la celda, allí donde la pantalla en la que Will solía jugar sus videojuegos estaba incrustada en la pared. Silvia se paró frente a la puerta dando la espalda a sus compañeros, al menos era lo único que podía hacer por ellos.  
La puerta se abrió y uno de los carceleros entró mientras su compañero se quedaba en la puerta con el rifle de asalto preparado. Esos tipos hacian muy bien su trabajo.  
—Aquí tienen la comida de hoy. —dijo el hombre arrojando los paquetes de raciones sobre la cama deshecha. Entonces señaló a los jóvenes que estaban acurrucados en el fondo de la celda. —¡Eh! Ustedes dos… nada de mimos ahi atras, si esa pendeja no sigue siendo virgen para cuando el jefe pierda la paciencia, yo personalmente voy a cortarte los huevos… ¿Me entendiste, pendejo?  
Silvia apretó los dientes con impotencia. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer. El guardia que estaba en la puerta los miraba atentos a cualquier movimientos y tras el, pasillo iluminado se extendía hasta las propias escaleras y la entrada al elevador, ambos vigilados por aquellos sanguinarios tipos. Entonces Silvia observó un detalle que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.   
Conteniendo el aliento, se desabrochó lentamente el botón superior de la blusa mientras trataba de concentrarse.  
Akemi lanzó una mirada de odio al Pirata mientras Manuel la abrazaba con fuerza. Aquello pareció divertir al carcelero. —A ver cuanto te dura la valentía chica. —dijo lamiéndose los labios. —Pienso violarlas a ambas en cuanto el idiota de Greg deje de jugar con su nueva mascota virtual y entienda que sus hombres somos más importantes que un puñado de Colonos, que de toda manera ya están muertos.  
—Oiga. —dijo la Profesora Silvia dándose vuelta. —Por favor… solo deseo saber una cosa.  
El tono de la maestra era extraño, Akemi y Manuel si miraron confundidos ante aquel repentino cambio de comportamiento de Silvia.  
—¿Que mierda quieres ahora? —preguntó molesto el hombre, mas cuando vió el generoso busto de la maestra asomarse entre el ahora amplio escote, pareció suavizarse un poco.   
—Necesito… necesito saber como está mi pareja. —dijo sumisa mientras daba un paso al frente… —Estoy muy preocupada por él y… ya han pasado muchos días.  
El hombre quitó un segundo la vista de los senos y miró disgustado el rostro de la mujer. —No hemos matado a nadie… todavía. —dijo con una mueca. —Pero si buscas una buena cogida, yo puedo ayudarte con eso. —dijo mientras se tomaba la entrepierna. El guardia de la puerta contestó aquel gesto con una carcajada.  
—¿Pu-puedo? —preguntó Silvia dando un paso al frente.  
La Profesora extendió la mano y acarició la entrepierna del sorprendido hombre, ante las caras de asombro tanto de los jóvenes como del otro Pirata que observaba la escena desde la entrada.  
—Vaya…. ¿Así que te gusta esto? —dijo el hombre con la lujuria pintada en el rostro. —¿Y qué te parece esto?  
El hombre extendió la mano derecha y la metió bajo la falda de la maestra.  
—Chicos… no… no miren. —dijo Silvia apartando la vista con el rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza.  
—Que miren. —contestó el hombre mientras subía lentamente su mano por la pierna de la mujer. —Que aprendan de los que saben.  
El Pirata introdujo su mano en la entrepierna de Silvia y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
—¿Eh? —Preguntó atónito al sentir aquello. —¿Que…?  
El guardia que custodiaba la puerta había comenzado a reír nuevamente, pero era una risa extraña, como jadeante. Le tomó unos segundos comprender que no era una risa, al menos no una natural  
El Pirata se derrumbó con la garganta abierta de punta a punta mientras el aire y la sangre burbujeaba en un torrente rojo a medida que el desgraciado intentaba respirar en vano.   
—¿Sorprendido? La mia es mas grande. —dijo Silvia con una sonrisa apartándose de pronto en cuanto el confundido Pirata comprendió lo que estaba pasando.  
Quinn giró en redondo y su cuchillo de combate se clavó con una fuerza monstruosa en la frente del hombre. Ningún humano hubiese podido clavar aquella cosa tan profundamente en un cráneo adulto… pero Quinn no era humana.  
El Pirata se sacudió un segundo y cayó muerto al suelo ante las miradas de miedo de ambos jóvenes.  
—Les dije que no miraran. —dijo Silvia suspirando mientras se abrochaba la blusa.

La Meltran se agachó y casi sin esfuerzo retiró su cuchillo del cadáver del hombre. Tras limpiarlo en las ropas del desgraciado volvió a enfundarlo y se volvió hacia la maestra. —Gracias por la distracción —dijo extendiendo la mano. —¿Eres la Profesora Silvia, verdad?  
Silvia apretó la mano de la desconocida y asintió con una sonrisa. —Ha sido un verdadero placer. —dijo. —¿Asumo que te envía nuestra Capitan…?  
—Soy Quinn, encantada. —respondió la recién llegada. —Soy… la nueva encargada de la seguridad en la Rainbow… siento llegar tarde. —dijo guiñando un ojo.  
—Mejor tarde que nunca… —respondió Manuel poniéndose de pie todavía desconcertado por todo lo que había pasado en apenas diez segundos. —¿Qué está pasando…?  
Un hombre enmascarado entró a la celda y Manuel guardó silencio de inmediato. —Todo despejado Quinn. —dijo mirando el interior de la misma. Al ver a Silvia y Akemi suspiró aliviado.  
La Meltran asintió. —Empiecen a sacar a todos de las celdas de inmediato, no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
El hombre enmascarado asintió y volvió caminando al pasillo, donde otros hombres armados habían comenzado a abrir las demás celdas.  
—¿Estos hombres…? —preguntó Silvia.  
—Colonos… Obreros y Técnicos… tuvimos pocos días para entrenarlos y hacer nuestra infiltración sorpresa, pero por suerte Amanda me recomendó a sus mejores trabajadores.  
La Profesora Silvia se asomó al pasillo y vió que habían desplegado una escalerilla desde la rejilla de ventilación que había visto abrirse en el techo.   
—¿Van a evacuar a todos los rehenes por alli? —preguntó.  
Quinn asintió. —Espero que no haya ningún herido.  
—No… no que yo sepa. —respondió la maestra. —¿Cual es la situación en la Colonia?  
La Meltran se descolgó el rifle de asalto que llevaba en la espalda y lo depositó en la cama. También se quitó el chaleco de kevlar y la pistolera que llevaba puesta. Ante el asombro de los presentes quedó solo con una remera y unos pantalones cortos.  
—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó Manuel al ver las generosas proporciones del cuerpo de la Meltran.  
—Improvisando. —respondió Quinn. —Amanda está reagrupando a los Colonos en la popa de la Rainbow. —dijo mirando a Silvia. —Mientras mi grupo rescataba a los rehenes, otro equipo está escoltando a los civiles y a los heridos de la Clínica hasta un sitio seguro.  
—¿Amanda va a evacuarnos? —preguntó Akemi tambien poniendose rápidamente de pie.  
—Ese es el plan. —dijo la Meltran mientras se quitaba la remera.  
Manuel dió un paso atrás y chocó de espaldas contra Silvia. —¿Que…? ¿Porque…? —balbuceó al ver como la desconocida quedaba solo en ropa interior dentro de la diminuta celda. Akemi reaccionó rápidamente y tomando al joven de la ropa lo hizo voltear hacia la pared. —¡Ni te atrevas a mirar, pervertido! —exclamó con la cara roja.

Quinn había quedado solo vestida con su ropa interior de color rosa. Tras hacer un par de ejercicios de estiramiento, se colocó un auricular con micrófono en la cabeza y se puso de frente a la pantalla que ocupaba el fondo de la celda.  
—¿Puedes oírme, Tass? —preguntó.  
La pantalla se iluminó de repente y la imagen de Tass apareció ocupando todo el espacio. —Te escucho y te veo perfectamente. —dijo. —Hola Silvia Sensei… Hola Chicos. —saludó agitando la mano.  
Silvia se cruzó de brazos y miró la pantalla. —Vaya vaya… esto sí que no me lo esperaba.  
—¿Tass? —Akemi soltó a Manuel y miró asombrada la pantalla. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces allí?  
La joven se acomodó los lentes y sonrió. —Me alegra que estes bien… no te preocupes, te liberaremos enseguida de esos hijos de puta, pero primero tenemos que ayudar al idiota de Matt y a Cinthya.  
Aquellos nombres sonaron como una explosión en la pequeña celda —¿Matt? ¿Cinthya? —preguntó Silvia alarmada. —¿Qué sucede con ellos?  
La muchacha de la pantalla sacudió la cabeza. —Es una historia larga… te explicare en cuanto vengas a la popa, lo importante ahora es hacer que esos dos lleguen sanos y salvos al Campo.  
Los tres prisioneros se miraron confundidos. —Eso… eso tiene menos sentido todavía. —dijo Manuel sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.  
—¿Menos sentido que una Meltran micronizada semidesnuda? —preguntó Akemi. —Oye Manu… deja de mirarle el culo o voy a golpearte.  
Quinn escuchó aquello y soltó una carcajada. —Este culo ya tiene dueño cariño. —dijo mientras se daba una sonora palmada en el trasero a la vez que le dirigía una mirada divertida a la sorprendida joven. —No te preocupes que no pienso quitarte a tu novio.  
Akemi se sonrojó tanto que por un momento pareció que era hermana de Matt, pero Silvia la tomó del brazo e hizo que se apartara. —Será mejor… que le dejemos espacio. —dijo.

Quinn despejó el centro de la celda y tomó la pequeña silla que había junto a la mesita de Will. Tras examinar detenidamente la colocó justo en el medio—¿Puedes oírme, Green?  
Una nueva ventana se abrió en la esquina donde el rostro de Tass ocupaba el centro de la ventana. Un cursor parpadeó y comenzó a escribir una línea de texto.  
«Si, Todos los sistemas están listos y en espera»  
—Perfecto. Estoy lista. —dijo Quinn.  
Los ojos de Tass se movían de un lado a otro mientras exploraba una multitud de pantallaas que se desplegaban a su alrededor. —Justo a tiempo Quinn… ya los tengo localizados, están a punto de salir por el Dock de proa, justo debajo de nosotros.  
La Meltran entrecruzó sus manos y se sonó fuertemente los dedos. —¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó a la imagen en la pantalla.  
—En teoría…. debería funcionar. —dijo la joven de anteojos. —Tienes que calcular cierto delay entre tus movimientos y la ejecución. —dijo mirando a un lado.  
—¿Cuanto? —preguntó Quinn con voz tensa.   
El texto de Green volvió a destellar.   
«0,0021 segundos, pero se incrementará a medida que se alejen de la Rainbow»  
—No tengo problema con eso. —dijo la guerrera segura de sí mismo.  
«Si el delay aumenta por encima de lo tolerable, ajustaré algoritmos predictivos para acelerar la transmisión de datos» Escribió la IA

Tass movía sus dedos a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre el teclado. —También tenemos que tener en cuenta a Red… ya debe estar al tanto de lo que sucede y en cualquier momento comenzará el contraataque.  
«Yo me encargo de Red» Escribió Green.  
Quinn sonrió satisfecha. —Dejo todo el tema del Sistema en sus manos… yo me encargo de Harmony.  
La pantalla brilló por unos segundos y un enjambre de pequeñas pantallas holográficas se proyectó por fuera del cristal alrededor de la Meltran semidesnuda.   
—¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó Akemi sin comprender lo que sucedía.  
La guerrera se volteó y señaló la puerta. —Voy a estar algo concentrada con esto… ¿Podrían vigilar la entrada mientras tanto?  
Manuel se agachó y tomó el enorme rifle de asalto del cadáver que había quedado junto a la puerta. Tras examinarlo un instante quitó el seguro y lo levantó en alto. —Déjalo todo en mis manos. —dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras lo sostenía con una mueca de felicidad.  
Silvia carraspeó y se lo quitó de un tirón. —Será mejor que un adulto maneje esto. —dijo echándole una severa mirada de reprimenda. —Por… tu propia seguridad y la nuestra, claro.

Para entonces los restantes miembros del equipo de Quinn ya habían rescatado a todas las chicas de los calabozos. El mismo hombre que antes se hubiera reportado volvió a asomarse a la celda. —Todos los rehenes rescatados. —dijo mientras miraba incrédulo a la Meltran semidesnuda.  
—Bien, vayan hacia el punto de reunión y continúen solos, nos reuniremos con Amanda y los demás en cuanto Matt y Cinthya estén a salvo de esos Piratas. —Contestó la Meltran sin quitar la vista de las pantallas  
—¿Seguro puedes arreglartelas solas, Quinn? —preguntó.  
—Vete al diablo.  
El hombre suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Buena suerte entonces. —dijo mientras se marchaba.

El rostro de Tass volvió a ocupar la pantalla frente a Quinn. —Prepárate… vamos a iniciar el proceso de calibración.  
—Estoy preparada. —confirmó la guerrera. —¿Que tengo que hacer?  
La muchacha de anteojos señaló la pantalla con el dedo. —Necesitos que asumas una Pose «T».  
—¿Eh?  
Tass suspiró. —Quiero decir que te pares derecha y extiendas tus brazos perpendicular a tu cuerpo… como una letra T.  
—¿Así? —preguntó la Meltran mientras asumía aquella extraña posición.  
—Perfecto, dejame iniciar la captura de datos.  
La pequeña cámara que estaba sobre la pantalla de la celda se encendió con una luz rojiza y una serie de líneas ambarinas comenzaron a extenderse desde el lente hacia el cuerpo de Quinn, como pequeños puntos láser que recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Silvia al ver aquel juego de luces.  
Manuel señaló el origen de los rayos de luz. —Eso… eso es una cámara de vigilancia que Will usa para sus videojuegos.  
La Profesora lo miró sorprendida. —¿Videojuegos? No comprendo.  
—Amanda no deja que Will use videojuegos cuando está encerrado. —explicó Akemi. —Así que Tass, de alguna manera hackeó la cámara de vigilancia para que registre los movimientos de Will y pueda usar su cuerpo para controlar sus juegos en la pantalla.  
El chico asintió. —Yo lo usé varias veces, puedes hacer de cuenta que sostienes un control invisible en el aire y esa cosa registra todos y cada uno de tus movimientos.  
Un resplandor iluminó la celda y las pequeñas pantallas alrededor de Quinn se expandieron por completo formando una especie de burbuja a su alrededor.  
«DataLink establecido. Iniciado transmisión de imágenes» Escribió Green en la pantalla.  
—Deprisa Tass… nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. —La apremió la guerrera mientras miraba nerviosa la pantalla.  
A su alrededor todo pareció estallar y de pronto el campo de estrellas apareció proyectado frente a ellos.  
—¡Harmony ha salido al Espacio! —gritó Tass.  
—¡Deprisa! —volvió a gritar la Meltran pero las barras de carga seguían al mismo ritmo lento que antes.   
Sin otra cosa más que observar, fueron testigos de cómo el Queadluun con Matt a sus mandos (y Cinthya de copiloto) salía de entre los restos del hangar destruido y ascendía a toda velocidad frente a la proa de la Rainbow, mientras todos los Piratas a su alrededor saltaban en sus puestos ante la amenaza que había aparecido en sus radares.  
—¿Que demonios es eso? —dijo Tass en cuanto las imágenes que transmitía Harmony mostraron aquella enorme cosa que se cernía sobre la Colonia. Para todos los demás que miraban atónitos esa transmisión, aquello eran apenas unas confusas sombras oscuras, pero Quinn comprendió inmediatamente lo que eran.  
—¡De...Deculture! —exclamó. —Nupetiet-Vergnitzs  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Que…? —preguntó Akemi sin comprender lo que sucedía.  
—Trinity. —dijo Silvia y una sombra de preocupación nubló su hermoso rostro. —Eso es lo que esos hijos de puta estuvieron haciendo durante todo ese tiempo.  
El rostro de Tass también se ensombreció. —¿Han anclado un crucero de batalla Zentradi? ¿Como..?  
—No uno… TRES. —dijo Quinn tragando saliva. —Han puesto tres malditos cruceros de batalla uno al lado del otro como si fueran pepinillos… ¿Que demonios…?  
Todos guardaron silencio ante aquella revelación. Mientras tanto Matt maniobraba de forma desesperada sin poder evitar que los perseguidores se acercaran cada vez más.  
Matt… ¿Matt está pilotando esa cosa? —preguntó Akemi rompiendo el silencio.  
—¿Pilotar? No uses esa palabra para describir… eso. —dijo Quinn visiblemente ofendida sin poder moverse del sitio ni cambiar su incómoda posición con los brazos extendidos. —Ese tal Matt no sabe ni siquiera moverse, menos manejar un Queadluun Rau ¡¿Falta mucho Tass?! ¡A este paso van a matarlo antes que pueda moverme siquiera…! —gritó con evidente frustración.  
La mayoría de las barras de progreso estaban en verde, pero otras recién estaban comenzando a llenarse y toda una cascada de texto había comenzado a moverse por la pequeña pantalla donde Green mostraba sus líneas de código.  
—¡Deprisa maldita mierda! —gritó Quinn en cuanto el VF-1 pirata apareció frente a la pantalla y golpeó a Harmony con violencia.  
—¡Tass…!  
«MODO ESCLAVO REMOTO ACTIVO, ANULACIÓN DE COMANDOS LOCALES EN EFECTO» El texto de green se desplegó por toda la pantalla mientras las luces relampagueaban al unísono.  
—¡Quinn! —gritó Tass —¡Hazlo ahora!  
La Meltran se arrojó hacia atrás y quedó sentada sobre la silla. Con sus manos y pies libres pudo moverse con total libertad.  
Y vaya que se movió.

Tiempo más tarde Akemi y Manuel recordarían aquel combate como algo que parecía haber ocurrido en sueños. La forma de moverse de Quinn era algo casi hipnótico, pero la violencia y letalidad de esos movimientos no tenían nada de romántico.  
Aun así, era un tipo de belleza, una belleza de destrucción, una danza mortal donde cada pequeño movimiento de la Meltran era capturado por la cámara de la celda y enviado por medio de los algoritmos de Green hacia el EX-Gear de Matt, quien movía a Harmony como una marioneta dentro de otra marioneta.  
Desde la explosión de sangre que envolvió al puño de la armadura hasta cada uno de los disparos que Quinn ejecutaba con mortífera precisión, todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos fueron presenciados en silencio por Silvia, Akemi y Manuel, mudos de asombro y miedo ante tal despliegue de muerte y destrucción.

Quinn movía todo su cuerpo sobre la silla, cada músculo, cada miembro, todo su ser bailaba al ritmo de las imágenes que se desplegaban a su alrededor. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y cada vez que sacudía la cabeza pequeñas gotas cristalinas salían disparadas de sus cabellos castaños.  
Manuel miraba aquello asombrado. Aquel cuerpo casi desnudo se movía de una forma casi sensual. Sin poder evitarlo, notó como su miembro se endurecía.  
Silvia apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Akemi. —Eso… eso es el frenesí de una guerrera Meltran. —dijo.  
La joven también estaba fascinada. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como aquello. —¿Que… que está sucediendo, Silvia Sensei? —preguntó.  
—Se está excitando. —dijo Manuel mirando a su amiga. —Mira.  
En efecto, no solo el rostro de Quinn mostraba una completa expresión de éxtasis, todo su cuerpo reflejaba el intenso placer que estaba experimentado en lo más duro del combate. Bajo la casi transparente tela mojada por el sudor en su sostén sus grandes pezones estaban visiblemente erectos y su entrepierna estaba completamente empapada.  
Akemi tragó saliva. —No… no sabía que las Meltran se exitaban así durante el combate. —dijo nerviosa.  
—No lo hacen… no cuando son gigantes al menos. —dijo Silvia sin poder apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo. —El Frenesí Meltran no es un acto sexual per se, pero cuando se Micronizan, entonces sus hormonas toman el control y sus cuerpos se desatan con toda la excitación del combate.  
Silvia retrocedió unos pasos —Manu… será mejor que salgamos un rato. —dijo mirando nerviosa al joven.  
—¿Muñequita de Minmay? —preguntó el chico.  
—Muñequita de Minmay. —asintió la maestra.  
Akemi sacudió la cabeza. —Yo… yo quiero seguir viendo. —dijo.  
Silvia y Manuel se miraron un segundo y finalmente salieron al pasillo dejando a Quinn y a Akemi en la celda.  
El pasillo estaba desierto y la pequeña escalera que los rescatadores habian desenrollado desde los ductos de ventilación aún estaba colgando en medio del mismo. Vieron dos cadáveres más de Piratas en la entrada de las escaleras, ya desprovistos de sus armas y blindaje corporal  
—Esa Quinn. —dijo Manuel mientras hacía lo posible por ocultar su erección a los ojos de la divertida maestra. —¿De donde salió?  
Silvia observó al joven con una sonrisa. —Vaya mujer ¿Eh? —dijo con un suspiro. —Me atrevo a arriesgar que es una de las mismísimas Amazonas de Unity.  
El joven silbó asombrado. —Una Amazona… aquí en la Colonia…. increible.  
La profesora se reclinó en una de las paredes mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —No se que planes tenia Amanda con una de esas legendarias guerreras… pero me alegro que estuviera aquí en este momento. Algo me dice que las cosas no salieron exactamente como nuestra Capitan las tenía planeadas. —agregó pensativa.  
—Pero… —dijo el joven mirando hacia la celda.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Matt. —Manuel señaló hacia el lugar donde la intensa respiración jadeante de Quinn llegaba audible por la puerta. —¿Por que va hacia El Campo? ¿Que puede haber allí para que arriesgue su vida entre todos esos Piratas?  
La profesora bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pensativa. —No lo se… y no puedo imaginarme la razón. Ya el mismo hecho que esté manejando una de esas armaduras me sorprende, cosa que, aparentemente, no les ha sucedido a Akemi ni a ti. —dijo de pronto mirando fijamente al chico.  
Manuel apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros. —Nosotros… nosotros ya sabíamos que él y Will estaban trabajando en restaurar una de esas cosas recuperadas del Campo. —dijo.  
Silvia sonrió. —Así que ustedes también estaban tramando algo… ¿Es que todos en esta maldita nave traman una conspiración? —dijo llevándose la mano a la frente. 

Permanecieron en silencio mientras los murmullos de Quinn se escuchaban en el pasillo. De pronto la cabeza de Akemi se asomó por la puerta y les indicó con un gesto que se acercaran.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Silvia.  
—Algo está pasando… con la transmisión. —dijo Akemi.

En efecto, la calidad de la imagen que se proyectaba alrededor de la Meltran se había degradado considerablemente. Artefactos, rayas distorsionadas y ruido blanco cubrían las imágenes holográficas a intervalos cada vez más regulares.  
—Es la radiación del Campo. —dijo Silvia. —No podrán mantener la transmisión por mucho tiempo si Matt se sigue adentrando a la zona más profunda.  
Sin poder hacer nada, contemplaron pasmados los últimos momentos del combate, cuando Harmony se arrojó desarmada sobre el solitario enemigo y utilizando toda la potencia restante de su reactor, se lanzaba en un ataque casi suicida que culminó con en empalamiento del desgraciado.  
La imagen se cortó entonces y todas las pantallas se apagaron al unísono.

Quinn exhaló un suspiro de alivio en cuanto las luces se encendieron. Yacía casi desmayada sobre la silla, completamente empapada y con el rostro casi paralizado en una mueca de placer.  
—Quinn… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Silvia adelantandose.  
La Meltran pareció reaccionar a la voz y se enderezó en la silla mientras volvía a cruzar las piernas. —Creo… creo que lo logré. —dijo jadeante. —Los dejé exactamente frente a su destino.  
—¿Matt y Cinthya están bien? —preguntó Akemi.  
La meltran asintió. —Siempre y cuando puedan ponerse a resguardo de la radiación de Neutrones… el recubrimiento que pusieron sobre ese Queadluun Rau no soportó bien el combate.  
La imagen de Tass apareció nuevamente en pantalla. —Quinn.. —dijo la joven interrumpida por las descargas de estática. —Es… están interfiriendo nuestra señal, Red está filtrando nuestro…. ataque. Nos estamos…. sin tiempo.  
La guerrera se incorporó de un salto y tomando sus ropas comenzó a vestirse deprisa. —Tenemos que salir de aquí. —dijo en dirección a los demás. —Recojan todo lo que necesiten y prepárense a salir.  
—Bu-en trabajo Quinn. —dijo la joven antes de desaparecer. La pantalla quedó completamente a oscuras.

Silvia quitó el chaleco del pirata que había muerto con el cuchillo de Quinn clavado en la cabeza y se lo puso a Akemi. Le quedaba grande pero algo era mejor que nada.  
—Estamos listos. —dijo.  
Quinn terminó de vestirse y tomando el rifle salieron al pasillo. —yo iré delante. —dijo mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalerilla. —Tu Silvia ve al final por si nos siguen.  
La maestra levantó el rifle y asintió en silencio.

Una vez que la Meltran hubo desaparecido por la escotilla de ventilación, Manuel se preparó a subir. Entonces sintió que alguien le tironeaba de una de sus mangas. Al darse vuelta vió que Akemi lo miraba de forma extraña.  
—¿Que… que sucede, Akemi? —preguntó confundido.  
El rostro de la joven estaba ruborizado y parecía luchar por mantener la mirada en los ojos de su amigo. —Yo… solo quiero decir que… por un momento te viste muy «Cool» portando ese rifle.  
—¿Eh?  
Antes que el chico pudiera reaccionar, Akemi dió un paso al frente y lo besó en los labios.  
Silvia sonrió y metió el cargador lleno de balas en la cámara del rifle. Aquella escena con los dos chicos besándose mientras se tomaban de las manos en aquel pasillo lleno de cadáveres de Piratas era algo aún más surreal que lo que había pasado dentro de aquella celda.—Lamento interrumpir el momento romántico chicos… pero tenemos que escapar de aquí o le veo poco futuro a su floreciente relación. —dijo haciendo un gesto con el arma hacia las escaleras.  
Los dos jóvenes parecieron despertar de un sueño justo en ese momento y tras soltarse las manos comenzaron a subir por la escalerilla.  
La Profesora Silvia los siguió unos momentos más tarde.


	139. Chapter 139

—Ya casi… ¡Listo!  
Ralph aflojó la presión y retiró la mano para contemplar el acabado de su trabajo. la enorme pieza de material compuesto quedó firmemente adherida al traje gracias al abundante pegamento que había esparcido por la superficie.   
Aquellos eran apenas “parches” que no ofrecerían protección alguna contra las armas de una armadura de combate, pero detendrían a las municiones que los Piratas de a pie pudieran disparar contra el.  
El traje blindado parecía uno de esos disfraces de payaso de un circo venido a menos, pero el gigante no estaba interesado en dejar una buena impresión ante esos hijos de puta que habían invadido la Colonia.  
Oh no, definitivamente no se iban a reír al verlo.  
«Mensaje de Tass» Informó Green mientras su ventana de texto se desplegaba a unos metros del ojo del gigante. Tass había instalado un pequeño holotransmisor que creaba una pantalla holográfica para que Ralph pudiera comunicarse con Green. La joven había dicho que era lo único que podían hacer en ese poco tiempo, ya que para crear una verdadera interfaz con voz sintetizada necesitaba acceder a sus archivos personales. 

Las computadoras cuánticas del Ghost les habían permitido crear una pequeña red encriptada basada en las propiedades de incertidumbre de las partículas elementales. Era un tipo de comunicación lenta y complicada, solo con texto y mensajes pre-grabados de audio, pero era la única forma de estar seguros de Red y todo el poder de cómputo de la Rainbow, ahora enfocado a encontrarlos y destruirlos.  
El mensaje se desplegó frente al obrero; «La Operación comenzará en dos horas, todos deben dirigirse a sus puestos asignados»   
Así que al fin Amanda pasaría a la ofensiva.  
Ralph suspiró y se levantó con cuidado para no derribar ninguno de los materiales que había a su alrededor. En aquel sector de la Colonia los espacios eran demasiado angostos, ninguno estaba preparado para albergar a un gigante como el.

Decidió colocarse el traje allí mismo, de otra forma tendría que ir por los estrechos pasillos llevando aquella cosa en los brazos.   
Le tomó casi veinte minutos ajustar todos los cierres y protecciones. Con los agujeros de bala arreglados y el casco firmemente sujeto, el traje realizó una prueba de aislación y dictaminó que todo estaba en verde incluso para salir al espacio exterior.  
Ralph no creía que fuera necesario llevar el combate hasta el exterior. Allí las armaduras de combate lo convertirían en picadillo en cuanto pusiera un pie afuera de la Rainbow. No, definitivamente tenían que elegir muy cuidadosamente que combates luchar y que enemigos enfrentar.  
Una vez conforme con el traje, el gigante se quitó el casco y lo sujetó al soporte de la espalda. Luego tomó su rifle de asalto y comenzó el regreso hacia su jardín.  
«Estas muy callado» Escribió Green en la pantalla, cosa que sorprendió al enorme obrero.  
—¿Te parece, Green? —contestó Ralph mientras caminaba hacia el túnel más cercano.  
«Desde que empezamos a trabajar en el plan de la Capitán Kyle, es la primera vez que observo una disminución de tu actividad comunicacional»  
El gigante sonrió ante aquella observación. A veces parecía que Green tenía un pensamiento casi humano, pero otras veces su lógica de silicio se interponía hasta en las observaciones más mundanas.  
—Puede ser. —reconoció Ralph. —A veces es necesario concentrarse en la tarea que uno está por realizar y… no hay tiempo para charlas. —dijo.  
«Comprendo»  
Ahora si que Ralph levantó una ceja sorprendido. —Jo… ¿Así que comprendes? —preguntó intrigado.  
«Limitando tus Funciones Multitarea, puedes asignar toda tu capacidad de pensamiento a la concreción de la tarea prioritaria de la forma más eficiente posible»  
El obrero se encogió de hombros. —No, me refiero a que… oh rayos, supongo que tienes razón Green. —dijo rindiéndose. —Aunque…. si me permites serte sincero con una cosa, a veces pensar demasiado en un plan no sirve de nada.  
«¿La revisión repetida de una estrategia no resulta en beneficios o una ganancia medible?» Preguntó la IA  
Mejor di que: “Hasta el mejor Plan puede irse al diablo en cualquier momento” —contestó el gigante entre carcajadas.  
El pequeño cursor verde parpadeó unos segundos, lo que indicaba que Green había estado analizado aquellas palabras de forma más exhaustiva que de costumbre. «Las variables que pueden presentarse en una situación como la que el Plan de Kyle plantea son demasiadas para poder hacer un cálculo cuyos resultados puedan crear respuestas a todos los posibles resultados en el rango de... »  
Ralph levantó la mano ante aquella cascada de texto. —Por eso te dije Green… a veces es mejor improvisar en el campo y no confiar plenamente en las cosas que se planifican cómodamente sentado en el retrete.  
«La Capitán Kyle desarrolló esta estrategia en el Puente de Mando y no hay...»  
El gigante volvió a suspirar —Tienes que dejar de tomar todo tan literal, Green. —dijo.  
La pantalla se limpió de texto y una pregunta apareció resaltada. «¿Alguna vez has tenido que improvisar?» Preguntó.  
Ralph asintió. —Sí— dijo deteniéndose al llegar a una bodega un poco más amplia. —déjame descansar un momento antes de seguir.  
Ralph dejó el rifle apoyado en una de las paredes y se sentó cansado sobre una pila de placas de metal.—Estoy sudando a mares aquí dentro. —dijo señalando el cuello del traje.  
«La temperatura ha aumentado a un promedio de dos grados por dia desde que llegamos a este sector de la nave» Respondió Green.  
El gigante asintió. —Esos hijos de puta han estado operando el reactor a toda capacidad desde hace varios días… ni siquiera el sistema primario y secundario pueden disipar todo el calor generado… si es que están pensando en asarnos a fuego lento aquí atrás, no van por mal camino.  
Para corroborar aquello el gigante extendió la mano y tocó uno de los enormes tubos que recorrian aquel sector de la nave. Incluso con el grosor de sus guantes protectores, podía sentir el tremendo calor llevado por el fluido refrigerante por todo el sistema de disipación de la Rainbow. Sin saberlo, en aquel mismo momento Matt hacia el mismo gesto con la pared de azulejos del baño público que se encontraba en la cima del pueblo fantasma, del otro lado del Reactor Principal.

«¿Que sucedio aquella vez?» Preguntó Green desplegando nuevamente la pantalla.   
—¿Te refieres a la vez que tuve que improvisar? —respondió Ralph recostandose nuevamente contra la pared.  
«Si»  
El gigante cerró los ojos un momento y pareció escuchar los sonidos del ambiente a su alrededor. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio abrió un ojo y vió el cursor de texto parpadeando, como esperando.  
—Digamos que cometí una locura… una locura por amor. —dijo suspirando.   
«El amor debe ser un proceso increíblemente poderoso como para interferir con la lógica y el sentido común» escribió Green en la pantalla  
—Algo así. —reconoció Ralph esbozando una sonrisa.   
«Esa locura de la que hablas… ¿Puso en riesgo la viabilidad del Plan?»  
—Puso en riesgo mi vida… y las de mis amigos. —respondió el gigante seriamente.  
El cursor de Green volvió a parpadear rápidamente. «El hecho de que tu y tus amigos están vivos es una prueba irrefutable que las modificaciones al plan original basadas en la improvisación resultaron satisfactorias»  
Ralph se llevó una mano al pecho. —Recibir un disparo en el pecho no se sintió satisfactorio, Green. —dijo el gigante entre risas.  
La ventana de texto desapareció y volvió a aparecer un poco más lejos. Una imagen se desplegó frente a los ojos del gigante. «¿Te refieres a esta herida?»  
Ralph se acarició la barbilla. —¿Oh..? ¿Y desde cuando me sacas fotografías cuando estoy dándome un baño? —preguntó curioso señalando su propia imagen sumergido en el Onsen, donde claramente se veía el terrible cicatriz asomándose entre las matas de pelo negro de su pecho.  
La imagen desapareció y la interfaz de texto volvió a aparecer. «¿He cometido una indiscreción?» Preguntó. La forma en que el cursor parpadeaba más rápido que lo normal le resultó al gigante incluso algo cómica.  
—No, Green, no te preocupes. —la tranquilizó el obrero haciendo un gesto con la mano. —En efecto, esa herida la recibí yo para evitar que mataran a mis amigos… digamos que fué una muy “dolorosa” improvisación.  
«Si tu y tus amigos arriesgaron sus vidas de esa forma… el fin que buscaban debía merecer por mucho el riesgo» meditó la IA   
El gigante asintió en silencio.  
«¿Eso también es el amor?» preguntó Green.  
—Arriesgar tu vida por los que amas es una de las muchas facetas del amor, Green. —explicó Ralph mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Pero… a veces el riesgo es demasiado grande y el precio a pagar puede ser más doloroso de lo que uno quisiera.  
«Y sin embargo no dudaste en pagar ese precio» escribió el cursor.  
—Lo juré. —la voz del gigante sonó profunda y melancólica. —Se lo juré a ella.  
«¿Ella?»  
—Midori  
La pantalla se oscureció de repente y tomó varios segundos para que el cursor volviera a aparecer. Cuando lo hizo, el parpadeo era más lento que de costumbre. «Midori» apareció escrito en pantalla.  
—¿Sabes? —dijo el gigante mientras estiraba las piernas. —Ahora que lo pienso… todo esto que nos sucede ahora, incluso tu y yo conversando en este agujero… todo ha sido una consecuencia de aquellas decisiones.  
«El Efecto mariposa» Dijo Green.  
—Si. —respondió Ralph. —Pero no fué el aleteo de una mariposa la que causó esto, sinó una rosa.  
«Una Rosa… como las de tu Jardín»  
—Rosas de Edén… a ella le gustaban mucho, por eso las planté todo alrededor del Onsen.   
Tras unos segundos, el cursor volvió a destellar. «Hablas de ella siempre en pasado» Escribió. «¿Acaso no fué exitosa tu misión?»  
Ralph cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se recostara en el metal oxidado de la enorme pared que tenía a la espalda. —Lo fué… en parte. —dijo con melancolía. —Pero ciertas cosas se pierden para siempre, Green.  
«Puedes... ¿Puedes hablarme de ella?» Preguntó la IA en cuanto Ralph hubo vuelto a abrir los ojos.  
Sin cambiar de posición, el gigante suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar. —Ella…. ella era como tú. —dijo.  
«¿Como yo?»  
—Midori no era Humana.  
La pantalla se sacudió en una especie de cascada de pixeles, tras lo cual el cursor volvió a escribir rápidamente. «¿Era una IA?»  
Ralph sacudió la cabeza. —Algo así, ella era un Cyborg.  
Green no escribió nada y Ralph comprendió que no lo haría hasta que explicara aquello. —Midori fue creada por una Corporación de Bio-Ingeniería en Eden algunos años antes que yo llegara allí buscando empleo. —explicó mientras descansaba sus brazos en las rodillas. —Luego del incidente de Sharon Apple en Ciudad Macross, las investigaciones que involucran Inteligencia o Vida Artificial fueron prohibidas en la mayoría de los planetas colonizados.   
Muchos científicos y Corporaciones que investigaban el tema debieron entonces mudarse a flotas de inmigración para poder continuar con sus trabajos fuera de las leyes de la NUNS.  
Pero el proyecto que culminaría en la creación de Midori llevaba mucho tiempo en desarrollo y la Corporación que había invertido tanto dinero en ella no quería irse de Edén sin terminar el trabajo. —explicó el gigante.

Midori tenía una apariencia completamente humana, los avances de ingeniería Biológica habían llegado al punto en que podía crearse un cuerpo completo en base a la edición y manipulación de información genética sin la intervención de un proceso de concepción. Un cuerpo así creado, «Sin alma», era perfectamente legal y una compañía podía poseerlo y explotarlo a su antojo.  
Pero el cuerpo vacío era solo una muñeca sin vida. El siguiente paso fué crear una personalidad, una simulación de vida que habitara aquel envase de células vivas. Tras años y años de pruebas y experimentos secretos, finalmente el diseño final, quien pasaría a ser la Midori que yo conocí, estuvo lista para salir al mundo e interactuar con los humanos.  
Los creadores de Midori necesitaban que su proyecto conviviera con la gente de Edén para que sus capacidades de aprendizaje formaran los patrones de sociabilidad e interacción necesarios para que su inserción en el mundo fuera perfecta, pero a su vez necesitaban vigilar sus progresos ocultos a las miradas de las autoridades, quienes consideraban esas investigaciones como una actividad ilegal  
Midori fué introducida en la sociedad de Edén mientras era monitoreada de cerca por sus creadores. Entonces fué cuando yo la conocí.  
Ralph levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y su mirada pareció perderse entre las tuberías y cableados que se perdían entre las tinieblas.  
—Todavía la recuerdo, sentada en aquel banco de Star Hill, con su vestido largo y su sombrero de ala ancha mientras leía aquel pequeño libro… tan frágil, tan… Humana.

Así que, sin saberlo, me convertí en parte de aquella investigación. Que un hombre como yo se acercara a Midori, como si de una chica más se tratara, debió de ser una gran victoria para el equipo de investigadores. Aquella era la prueba definitiva que aquel Cyborg podría pasar como un verdadero humano entre la gente de la calle y nadie descubriría jamás la diferencia.  
Me convertí en otro cobayo, mi vida se volvió de pronto una serie de archivos digitales en la enorme base de datos del Proyecto Midori.  
Ralph suspiró profundamente. —Y sin embargo fueron los mejores días de mi vida. —reconoció.  
Green se mantuvo “callada” durante todo ese tiempo, mas el cursor continuaba apareciendo y desapareciendo en la pequeña pantalla, atento a las palabras del gigante, quien no tardó en continuar con su historia.

—El tiempo pasó y nuestra relación se volvió más y más pasional. Pronto nos fuimos a vivir juntos a un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, pero aquello no pareció molestar quienes nos observaban en secreto. Aquello era otra situación más, otra serie de experiencias que Midori debía asimilar para completar su matriz de personalidad.  
Pero eventualmente nuestra primavera llegó a su fin. Pronto la ciudad nos quedó demasiado pequeña, incluso para un amor tan grande como el nuestro. Yo… yo ya no pude enseñar mas cosas nuevas a Midori y decidí llevarla a un viaje, alejarla de la ciudad para ver el Universo de una forma diferente.  
Viajamos por el Desierto de Edén como dos exploradores de la antigüedad, descubriendo todo lo que la naturaleza nos mostraba en aquellas interminables planicies de roca y arena de todos los colores imaginables. Finalmente al cabo de unos días llegamos a los restos de un viejo caza variable estrellado y montamos un campamento bajo las estrellas.

Ralph dirigió sus ojos hacia las alturas, como si en vez de ver tubos y vigas de metal pudiese ver las estrellas que había fuera de la Rainbow. —Al día siguiente ellos cayeron sobre nosotros —dijo suspirando.

«¿Qué sucedió entonces?» Preguntó Green.  
—Desperté sobresaltado al notar el pinchazo en mi cuello, pero la droga hizo efecto tan rápidamente que me convertí en un muñeco de trapo antes que mis ojos pudieran acostumbrarse a las fuertes luces que nos encandilaban desde los vehículos todo terreno que habían rodeado el campamento.  
Sin poder gritar, sin poder moverme, lo único que podía hacer era abrir bien los ojos para presenciar aquella pesadilla, para recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles. Vi a Midori atravesada por una telaraña de cables que salían de su cabeza mientras su pequeño cuerpo colgaba de una extraña cápsula vertical, tambien vi a los hombres de guardapolvo blanco examinarla por todos lados mientras tomaban fotos y mediciones con sus Pads. Nadie me prestaba atención, toda la actividad se concentraba en aquella persona que yo había amado con locura.  
Cuando uno de ellos la desvistió y desmontó su pecho como si se tratara del compartimento del motor de un auto, supe que aquello era peor que una pesadilla.  
Pero aun asi no desesperé, mantuve los ojos abiertos, observando aquello sin poder gritar, completamente paralizado de ira, terror e impotencia.  
Tras un tiempo que pareció una verdadera eternidad, sellaron la cápsula donde el cuerpo desarmado de Midori había quedado embalado como una pieza mas de maquinaria y abandonaron el campamento.  
Nadie me habló, ni siquiera me miraron. Simplemente me dejaron allí tirado como si fuera un desecho más producto de sus investigaciones.  
Temí que la droga me dejara paralizado por siempre y que la muerte me llegaria lenta e inexorablemente, pero al caer la noche comencé a sentir un hormigueo en mis extremidades y poco a poco comencé a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.  
La noche ya había caído y las dos lunas de Edén iluminaban el desierto con sus resplandores plateados cuando me arrastré fuera de la tienda.

Solo el ruido del viento y el chirrido del metal retorcido del viejo avión me recibieron allí fuera. Todos se habían ido y me habían abandonado a mi suerte.  
Me arrastré hasta mi vehículo 4x4 pero al ver el compartimento del motor abierto supe que lo habían saboteado, también encontré mi cantimplora acuchillada y vacía en la arena. De mi Pad tampoco había señal alguna.  
Ellos no eran asesinos claro, eran simplemente científicos abocados al proyecto sin vocación de matar o ejercer la violencia, pero aun asi no querían que saliese vivo de aquel desierto e hicieron todo lo que pudieron para sellar mi destino. Ese fue su más grave error.

No me rendí tan fácilmente. Una vez que recuperé el dominio de mis brazos, puse manos a la obra en reparar aquella cosa. Estaba a casi dos días de marcha del lugar habitable más cercano en un vehículo así que era menester cruzar el desierto rápidamente o moriría de sed irremediablemente. Por suerte yo era un técnico experto en mecánica… y tenía abundantes piezas desparramadas a mi alrededor que los militares no se habían molestado en recobrar cuando rescataron al desgraciado que se estrelló allí con aquel VF-11.  
Tardé un día entero en improvisar las reparaciones con aquella chatarra, pero al ponerse el sol tras las agujas de roca, el motor encendió y puede iniciar el viaje de regreso.

Tardé tres días en llegar a la ciudad, deshidratado y con llagas en mis manos y pies, fuí hasta mi departamento solo para encontrarlo completamente vacío. Ellos habian borrado todo recuerdo de nuestra breve vida juntos; ni siquiera las rosas estaban en la ventana; todo lo que ella habia tocado simplemente había sido borrado de la historia, esterilizado, aniquilado.   
Desesperado corrí hasta StarHill pero como te imaginarás, ella tampoco estaba allí. La busqué por toda Edén, recorrí todas las calles, todos los rincones gritando su nombre, pero fue en vano.  
Ellos tenían el dinero y el poder para desaparecer en las sombras y no dejar huella alguna. Cuando comprendí que Midori solo existía en mis recuerdos y que nadie podía ayudarme, entonces caí en la desesperación y llegué a tomar la decisión de quitarme la vida.

Ralph se inclinó hacia delante y observó sus manos mientras las abría y cerraba. —Ojala pudiera fumarme un cigarrillo ahora. —dijo abatido. —Estas historias se cuentan mejor con algo de humo.  
La ventana de texto volvió a destellar frente al gigante. «Si enciendes un cigarrillo de escala Zentradi, muy probablemente las llamas activen los sistemas extintores de incendio»  
El gigante sonrió. —Es verdad. —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. —Perdona Green, a veces me olvido quien soy.  
«:)»  
—Como te decía… en aquel momento no tenía nada; ellos habian borrado todo lo que me relacionaba con Midori, desde las fotografías que existían en la red hasta los objetos fisicos que ella habia utilizado y manipulado en la vida diaria.   
Me desesperé y finalmente, un día decidí terminar con todo. Un Universo sin Midori era un Universo donde no valía la pena vivir, así que subí a la torre más alta de toda la ciudad y me arroje al vacío.  
«Eso es terrible» Escribió Green.  
—Debo decir que mientras caía, llegué a arrepentirme un poco. —reconoció el gigante. —Pensé en que era el acto de cobardía definitivo, huir de todo aquello por la puerta de atrás, sin gloria ni motivo. La salida fácil como la llaman… pero no era aquello lo que me molestaba. Al morir, los recuerdos de la vida de Midori morirán conmigo…. claro, los datos que esos tipos habían recopilado seguían existiendo en algún lado, pero eran solo datos, en cambio nuestros recuerdos eran reales. La felicidad no puede ser medida o contabilizada en gráficos de computadora.  
Si moría, aquella verdadera felicidad que ella y yo habíamos experimentado desaparecería para siempre… pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme así que me resigné y cerré los ojos como un cobarde para no ver llegar la muerte.  
«Y sin embargo, lograste sobrevivir» apareció escrito en la pantalla.  
—Si… literalmente el conocer la existencia de Unity me salvó la vida de una forma… bastante peculiar. —explicó el gigante con una sonrisa. —Quinn y Lala salvaron mi vida y me ofrecieron la oportunidad de comenzar de cero en este remoto lugar de la galaxia, pero incluso luego de renacer de aquella forma, no pude olvidar a Midori y la promesa que le habia hecho.

Me convertí en gigante y aprendí a dominar esta fuerza y el poder que la Protocultura otorgó a esa raza de guerreros para luchar sus guerras a través de toda la Galaxia. Abracé este nuevo cuerpo, soñando con usarlo para recuperar a Midori, de vengarme de aquellos que nos habían separado de forma tan cruel… pero los años pasaron y mis esperanzas se volvieron cada vez más vanas. Finalmente abrumado por la pena, me volví hacia el alcohol, pensando que podría ahogar mis recuerdos cuando durante los periodos de descanso mi mente se alejaba del Campo y volaba nuevamente hacia Edén, hacia Star Hill.  
«Comienzo a ver un patrón» respondió Green haciendo brillar la pantalla.  
—¿Un patrón? —preguntó Ralph intrigado.  
«Cada vez que intentas escapar del problema, tus resultados resultan ser completamente opuestos a lo planeado» Escribió la IA  
Ralph estalló en una carcajada. —¡Que me lleve el Diablo! ¡Eres increible Green! —exclamó entre risotadas que hacían temblar las paredes de metal.   
«¿Mi análisis ha sido acertado entonces?»  
—Al 100% —confirmó el enorme obrero. —Una de las primeras cosas que compré cuando empecé a invertir mi generosa paga de Unity fué en un cargamento completo de Malta de Cebada, levadura y Lúpulo para fermentar mi propia cerveza en uno de las docenas de tanques para fluidos que están desparramados por toda la nave… renté el más cercano a mi camarote y tras acondicionarlo con los muchachos, nos pusimos a elaborar nuestra propia cerveza artesanal con todo lo que el viejo Gray trajo en un container exclusivamente alquilado para el proyecto.  
En aquel entonces Matt apenas había empezado a tocar el viejo piano que Evans había traído para sus investigaciones y no comprendimos muy bien el efecto que su música tenía en las plantas… por eso cuando vimos que nuestra levadura crecía casi exponencialmente y los análisis mostraban un grado de concentración alcohólica muy por encima de la media, nos entusiasmamos y decidimos probar aquel maravilloso néctar dorado.

El gigante suspiró profundamente. —Aquella primera tanda… nos salió increíblemente fuerte. Tras beber la primera jarra que improvisé con un tambor de quinientos litros comencé a sentir los efectos del Alcohol en mi organismo… lo demás no lo recuerdo bien, pero aparentemente entré en un estado tal de melancolía que esa noche conté toda mi historia a los muchachos de las Barracas.  
«Y ellos decidieron ayudarte»  
Ralph asintió. —Hasta entonces había guardado aquel secreto en lo más profundo de mi corazón, incluso a Quinn y a Lala nunca les conté más de lo necesario, pero aquella noche… aquella noche me sinceré y bajo los efectos de aquella cerveza… supongo que los muchachos vieron mi lado más miserable al escuchar aquella historia.

La historia debió de parecerles increíble, pero me conocian y sabian que yo jamás les mentiria, asi que decidieron buscar ayuda para recabar información sobre el tema y solo había alguien que podía ayudarlos.  
«Tass»  
—Necesitaban saber si la historia era verdadera y tras contarsela a Tass ella opinó que nada podía desaparecer por completo en los tiempos de las redes interconectadas y las autopistas de información que cruzaban la Galaxia de punta a punta. La chica es una verdadera genia y de pronto se volcó de lleno a una causa que parecía más un cuento de hadas que a la historia de un gigante borracho en un basurero de chatarra.  
«¿Cómo logró encontrar el rastro de Midori?» Preguntó Green  
De una forma muy simple… ella no buscó el rastro, buscó la ausencia de él.  
«La información borrada» escribió Green. «Ella no buscó los datos, buscó la ausencia de ellos»  
—Exacto. La chica utilizó sus contactos para acceder a registros de todo tipo de la época en que Midori y yo nos conocimos en Edén, entonces creando algoritmos de búsqueda y reglas específicas, encontró los agujeros que aquellos tipos habían dejado en los registros cuando borraron la historia de Midori de la red.  
«Una aproximación verdaderamente brillante al problema» mostró el texto en letras verdes.

Aun así no era suficiente. La existencia de aquellos espacios en blanco eran solo una evidencia que podía ser completamente circunstancial, pero incluso así, aquel descubrimiento animó a la chica a explorar otros caminos.  
Necesitaba una imagen, una fotografía, la prueba definitiva de la existencia de Midori. Revisó interminables horas de grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, desde las públicas que existían en Star Hill hasta pequeñas cámaras de seguridad privada y sistemas de monitoreo de drones y vehículos de apoyo. Incluso revisó archivos de los sensores que las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas usaban para reconocer a los clientes… pero no había rastro alguno. Aquellos hombres habían tenido varios años para borrar sus huellas y lo habían hecho de forma exhaustiva. Nada quedaba que atestiguara la existencia de Midori en imágenes.  
Usando mi relato, creó toda una línea temporal sobre mis movimientos y los de Midori por toda la gran ciudad, tratando de encontrar algún registro que pudiera probar la existencia de nosotros en un marco de referencia, por más pequeño que sea.  
Y finalmente lo encontró, en el lugar más increíble de todos para encontrar algo que se ha perdido.  
«El lugar más impensado para algo perdido, es el más obvio» escribió Green.  
—Se te da bien entender al género humano, Green. —dijo el gigante satisfecho. —En efecto, Tass encontró algo… en la sección de objetos perdidos de la oficina de mantenimiento que hacía las tareas de limpieza y embellecimiento de Star Hill  
«¿Que fué lo que encontró allí?» preguntó la IA  
—Un anillo. —respondió Ralph. —Uno de los dos que compramos a uno de esos vendedores ambulantes que sacan fotografías holográficas y las insertan en pequeños anillos dorados para que las parejas de enamorados puedan llevar siempre el recuerdo de cuando conocieron Edén.  
Midori tenia uno y yo el otro, pero ella lo perdió una noche en la que hicimos el amor apasionadamente en alguno de los rincones de Star Hill. Al parecer uno de los pequeños robots de limpieza lo encontró y lo depositó junto con los demás objetos perdidos en la oficina de mantenimiento.  
Los malditos se llevaron mi anillo una vez que limpiaron mi apartamento, pero jamás pudieron dar con el otro, y justamente fué el que Tass encontró en aquella vieja base de datos.  
Era realmente un disparo a ciegas, ya que era imposible saber si era en verdad el mismo anillo o solo uno más de los miles que todos los años se vendían por toda la ciudad, pero había que intentarlo. Tass envió una solicitud para buscar aquel ítem con una descripción detallada de su aspecto y la información que contenía y esperamos una respuesta.  
Diez meses después, Gray atracó en la Rainbow y entre la correspondencia traída por la Río Grande se encontraba el anillo enviado desde Edén.

Ralph se reclinó sobre la pila de placas metálicas y estas crujieron bajo su enorme peso. —Aquel anillo era demasiado pequeño para que yo pudiera usarlo o siquiera examinarlo con mi cuerpo actual. —dijo con tristeza el gigante. —Así que Tass extrajo la información del mismo y la proyectó frente a todos los miembros de mi equipo en Las Barracas.  
Ver a Midori y a mi mismo en aquel pequeño clip de video fué un momento increíble. Las lágrimas que pensé que nunca más volverían a brotar de mis ojos al volverme gigante, fluyeron como un torrente inagotable. Fué… fue hermoso y terrible a la vez, comprender que aquello había sido real y que ella aún estaba allí afuera, esperándome.

Yo estaba emocionado y satisfecho. Haber recuperado aquella imagen de Midori era para mi un logro extraordinario, pero mis compañeros estaban decididos a ayudarme hasta el final, incluso cuando les prohibí expresamente que se involucraran más en aquello. Ellos no aceptaron mis demandas, simplemente continuaron adelante.

Una vez más, todo el peso de la investigación recayó en Tass. La chica tenía una imagen y un marco de referencia temporal con el que trabajar, lo que de por sí era bastante poca cosa, sin embargo se las ingenio para ponerse manos a la obra y empezar a desenrollar aquel misterio que involucraba no solo la desaparición de Midori, sinó el desvanecimiento de todo un equipo de Bio-Ingeniería a cargo de ese proyecto.  
Analizando la imagen de Midori, Tass pudo crear perfiles de rastreo y búsqueda para peinar todos los registros accesibles (Y varios que no lo eran tanto) de la Red Galaxy. Sus amigos y colegas de la red la ayudaron también, no todos eran tan sombríos y traicioneros como ese famoso Otako que terminó robando su trabajo, así que tras varias semanas de búsqueda exhaustiva, apareció una conexión real entre la fotografía y un nombre.  
Era un documento informativo interno de una compañía especializada en implantes sensoriales. El paper en cuestión contenía información sobre los diferentes componentes, sus tolerancias y grados de precisión en base a toda una serie de variables y condiciones de operación. Al final del mismo, una pequeña fotografía de lo que se describia como un «Prototipo Avanzado de Cyborg» ilustraba como una máquina utilizaba aquellos dispositivos para obtener información de sus alrededores de forma análoga a la de los verdaderos humanos.  
Era Midori por supuesto y aquel informe estaba firmado por un equipo de ingenieros y biólogos cuyos nombres podrían ser rastreados en la Red Galaxy.

Por un momento Tass creyó haber vencido, pero aquella ilusión duró poco tiempo. La compañía en donde aquel equipo de investigación había desarrollado su trabajo en torno a Midori ya no existía. Había sido absorbida por un gran conglomerado industrial y tras el paso de unos años fue disuelta y sus activos fueron liquidados durante el proceso de organización de la empresa. La información sobre aquel equipo de investigación solo agregaba que había “emigrado” a una flota de Colonización con punto de origen en Edén.  
El rastro volvió a enfriarse, pero la chica no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Desde Edén habían partido dos flotas de Colonización en los tiempos que coincidían con la desaparición del equipo de investigaciones hacía casi veinte años; la Flota de Emigración 21 había dejado Edén en el año 2031 y la Flota de Emigración 25 lo había hecho en 2041 ¿A cual de ellas habían ido a parar el equipo de desarrollo de Midori? A Tass la respuesta le pareció bastante clara; La Flota de Emigración 21, más conocida como Macross Galaxy, era un emprendimiento conjunto entre grandes empresas de desarrollo de tecnología de vanguardia y el Gobierno Unificado. La conexión era bastante clara.  
El problema es que Tass no tenía contactos con colegas de aquella flota. Macross Galaxy estaba casi en el otro extremo del plano galáctico y algo tan simple como enviar un mensaje hasta allí demoraba días enteros. La chica tuvo que recurrir a todos sus contactos para lograr establecer una vía de entrada en la hermética flota de Corporaciones, altamente celosas de toda intrusión desde el exterior.  
Pronto Tass no tuvo más remedio que admitir que no podía hacer nada desde la Rainbow. Macross Galaxy estaba demasiado lejos.

La solución vino de la mano de Hal, quien se había graduado recientemente en el campo de Operación y Mantenimiento de Drones y casualmente mencionó que debía realizar un curso de especialización para ambientes de alto riesgo debido a la peligrosidad del Campo.  
—Macross Galaxy seria un excelente lugar para interiorizarme en las ultimas tecnologias en Naves No Tripuladas. —mencionó el técnico de forma casual mientras bebía café y examinaba la pantalla de su Pad. —Lástima que esté tan lejos.  
—Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un solo paso. —dije abriendo una comunicación con el Puente de Mando. —Oye Tass… ¿Que te parece un pequeño viaje de estudios…? 

Unity se hizo cargo de nuestro “Viaje de Capacitación” como llamamos a la operación y logramos que Tass se uniera a mi equipo de Recolectores dado que necesitábamos un experto en materia de Software y Lenguajes de Programación.  
Como sea, alistamos uno de los cargueros pesados con los que contábamos en aquel momento y lo preparamos para efectuar los enormes saltos FOLD de larga duración. Unity nos ofreció sus propios transportes de personal obviamente, pero los rechazamos para poder pilotar nosotros mismos y evitar tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que pensábamos traernos de vuelta.  
Viajar hasta la Flota Galaxy nos demandó casi 6 meses de viaje, tiempo que fue aprovechado por Tass para preparar sus herramientas y recabar toda la información que necesitaba para encontrar a Midori.

Ralph hizo una pausa y suspiró mientras bajaba la vista al piso. —Supongo que esa fué la raíz de todos los problemas que estamos sufriendo ahora. —dijo. —Tass solicitó ayuda de sus conocidos y ese tal Otako estaba entre ellos. Supongo que no tuvo más remedio que confiar en la gente que más detestaba, me refiero a los Hackers y Crackers, aquellos que sacaban rédito en penetrar las defensas y seguridad de los sistemas informáticos alrededor de la Galaxia.

Macross Galaxy resultó ser una verdadera decepción para nosotros que esperábamos ver una nave colonial del tipo de la famosa Macross Frontier o incluso una más pequeña como Macross 7. La Galaxy era definitivamente una flota llena de asombrosa tecnologia y avances extraordinarios en todos los campos posibles, especialmente del entretenimiento y comunicaciones, cosa que encantó a Tass y a los muchachos, pero con respecto a mi…  
El cursor de Green volvió a parpadear en la pantalla. «¿Qué sucedió?»  
—Macross Galaxy no era una flota preparada para gigantes como yo. —dijo Ralph encogiéndose de hombros. —Mientras los demás pudieron entrar a la propia nave Colonial yo tuve que alojarme en un viejo crucero Thurvel-Salan que más o menos disponía de ciertas comodidades para alojar a los gigantes como yo. De todas maneras había solo un par de Zentradis en toda la flota asi que practicamente tenia casi toda aquella nave para mi solo.  
A decir verdad… Galaxy era bastante fea. Todas esas fábricas y complejos de manufactura daban la impresión de ser algo alienígena, no una flota de humanos. Que en el momento de llegar la flota estuviese atravesando un gran cinturón de asteroides y todas sus naves de soporte se hubieran volcado a la tarea de minar rocas no la hacía mucho más glamorosa que digamos… realmente fue una desilusión, pero bueno, no estábamos allí para hacer turismo, teníamos una misión que cumplir.  
Si bien teníamos que encontrar algún rastro de Midori, también debíamos que asistir a los cursos de capacitación, que en definitiva eran reales y más valía que los cursáramos al pié de la letra o Amanda iría hasta la propia Galaxy a por nuestras cabezas. Mientras atendíamos las clases diariamente, nos turnabamos para recabar la información necesaria antes de dar el primer paso.

Resultó que Galaxy estaba llena de Cyborgs. Allí era algo bastante común y la tecnología de implantes y extensiones biométricas era algo completamente normal y aceptado. La propia red de la flota estaba llena de referencias y artículos sobre docenas de clases diferentes de modelos de Cyborgs, desde soldados de infantería con armas implantadas en sus propios miembros hasta asistentes personales y … ejem, compañeros de alcoba.  
Pero no había rastro alguno de Midori. Aun con las herramientas que Tass había obtenido de sus contactos más cuestionables, sólo podía rascar apenas la superficie del complejo entramado de seguridad de los poderosos conglomerados tecnológicos, verdaderos dueños y señores de aquella flota mitad máquina, mitad humana.

Finalmente uno de los viejos nombres vinculados al proyecto en Edén apareció y tanto Hal como Nix decidieron dejar de lado los troyanos, virus y demases herramientas electrónicas en favor de un método de aproximación más directo.  
Llevaron a aquel tecnico desempleado a un Bar y lo emborracharon con todo lo que tenían a mano hasta que el desgraciado les contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía sobre aquel antiguo prototipo de Cyborg en el que habían trabajado en el lejano Edén.

Los datos que conseguimos de aquel hombre nos permitieron reconstruir un poco el resto de la historia y saber algo más sobre el destino de aquel proyecto. Tras abandonar Edén y borrar toda huella de su existencia, el equipo de desarrollo se reubicó en la flamante flota de Emigración 21, donde no había leyes ni regulaciones que limitaran el tipo de investigaciones que podían perseguir con ese tipo de tecnología.  
A partir de entonces otro Cyborg con el nombre clave de MK2 ocupaba el centro del escenario y casi todos los informes de desarrollo comenzaron a hablar exclusivamente de el ¿Pero donde estaba Midori? ¿Era posible que hubiera sido desensamblada? ¿Descartada como algo obsoleto? La idea me aterraba los muchachos y Tass eran optimistas. Algo tan exquisito y bello como midori no podía haber sido arrojado a la basura. Debía estar en algún lado.  
Tass decidió cambiar la perspectiva de búsqueda. Se le ocurrió que probablemente la costumbre de ese equipo de investigadores por borrar sus huellas y ocultar su trabajo habia perdurado incluso tras la disolución de la Compañía. Existía la posibilidad que Midori aún existiera en algún sitio oculta tras un nombre de inventario falso, totalmente protegida por capas y capas de información destinadas a alejar miradas indiscretas. Aquello era solo una alocada teoría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.  
Buscaron todos los activos que aquella compañía tenía en el momento de la fusión y rastrearon cada uno de ellos durante la liquidación de bienes que ocurrió en cuanto la Corporación compradora liquidó todo el inventario remanente.   
La mayoría eran ítems de lo más común y corriente que existían en cualquier inventario de una empresa recién liquidada: escritorios, computadoras, equipo médico, muebles y material de oficina variado. Uno de los ítem llamó de inmediato la atención de Tass.  
—¿Para que usaria una empresa de Bioingeniería un Maniquí Femenino y Accesorios? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Habian pasado varios años desde que se inventariaron aquellos bienes y la última locación establecida era un sector de almacenes y depósitos en una de los sectores industriales de la Macross Galaxy.  
—Bingo. —dijo Hal al ver el mapa con la ubicación. El almacén era un edificio igual a otros cientos de edificios de depósitos repartidos por toda la zona. Solo necesitaban entrar y buscar aquel “paquete”.  
—¿Como se supone que entremos ahí? —preguntó Nix rascándose la cabeza. —No creo que nos dejen entrar por la puerta principal.  
—O tal vez si. —respondió la joven. —¿Que tal si depositamos algo nosotros?  
El siguiente paso fue buscar la compañía que administraba ese depósito y averiguar si tenían un lugar disponible para almacenar un objeto de las dimensiones aproximadas de Midori. Tras recibir la autorización y un sitio (Que por supuesto no era el mismo almacén, pero eso no resultó un problema para la avezada Tass y sus ahora aceitadas habilidades) se prepararon para dar el golpe en cuanto sus respectivos cursos de capacitación terminaran en la Galaxy.

La noche anterior a su partida se reunieron en el camarote de Ralph en la vieja Thurvel-Salan para planificar los últimos detalles. El gigante no podía entrar al distrito industrial donde estaba Midori, en cambio debería esperar en el muelle de atraque para naves de carga con el transporte listo para despegar lo más pronto posible. No sabían en qué condiciones estaría Midori, así que era menester que Hal, Nix y Tass fueran juntos para evaluar la mejor forma de transportarla sana y salva hasta la nave.  
Tass era de opinar que debían evitar el uso de violencia a toda costa y que el éxito de la misión dependía enteramente de no levantar sospechas y actuar de la forma más normal posible, pero por si acaso dijo que tenía un Plan “B” preparado por si algo fallaba.

Al día siguiente desmontaron varias piezas sin utilidad de su nave y llenaron con ellas un carro (modificado especialmente por Nix para ser desarmado en el sitio) que alquilaron junto con un transporte eléctrico. Se despidieron de Ralph y tras coordinar los horarios e instrucciones, comenzaron la misión de rescatar a Midori.  
Recorrieron el sector industrial junto con todo el tráfico de transportes. Eran solo uno más entre los cientos de conductores que trasladaban mercancías de un sitio al otro, nadie los molestó ni se interesó en ellos. Al cabo de media hora llegaron a los almacenes y tras registrar su ingreso a la zona de descarga, fueron autorizados a conducir hasta la misma entrada del depósito.  
Un empleado los acompañó hasta el lugar que tenían asignados y se alegró de no tener que ayudarlos a bajar todos esos caños y chapas que Hal y Nix habían apilado de forma desordenada con el simple objetivo de hacer algo de bulto bajo la enorme lona. Tass aprovechó la ocasión y tras llamar la atención del hombre lo entretuvo con preguntas varias sobre la flota mientras sus compañeros simulaban haraganear en el trabajo.  
Su estrategia de perder tiempo funcionó y el operario fué llamado por su superior para hacer otra tarea, tras disculparse por tener que dejarlos solos, el hombre se alejó aliviado al saber que los extranjeros terminarian de descargar lo mas pronto posible y lo llamarían en cuanto fuera necesario volver a cerrar el depósito.  
Una vez que el empleado se hubo alejado, Tass y Hal comenzaron a buscar a Midori mientras Nix terminaba de hacer lugar en el carro.   
Les llevó casi una hora entera encontrar la caja de madera con el código de identificación que coincidia con el inventario que Tass había descubierto en la red. Tras despejar la zona alrededor decidieron abrirla ya que era demasiado grande para sacarla de allí sin llamar la atención de los guardias.  
Usando barretas de acero desmontaron las paredes de la caja y dejaron a la vista un cilindro de metal de unos dos metros de alto por uno de diametro. Estaba sellado herméticamente y no tenían las herramientas necesarias para examinar lo que había en su interior.  
—Tiene que ser Midori. —dijo Tass limpiando el polvo que se había acumulado sobre la tapa.   
—¿Y si no lo es? —preguntó Hal. —¿Y si realmente es un Maniquí?   
—Entonces Ralph tendrá un «Souvenir» de Galaxy realmente único. —dijo la joven con una sonrisa.  
Con dificultad arrastraron aquel pesado cilindro fuera de los restos de madera y lo llevaron despacio hasta donde Nix los esperaba nervioso.  
Desmontaron la cama del remolque y tras elevar los elásticos de la suspensión colocaron el cilindro firmemente atado a los ejes. Volvieron a colocar la plataforma de carga sobre el mismo de forma que el bulto que hacia el cilindro quedara perfectamente oculto. Ahora el carro era casi un metro más alto que antes, pero esperaban que aquello no despertara la curiosidad de los guardias y se contentaran con ver que estaba completamente vacío en la parte superior.

Llamaron al empleado y tras corroborar que todo estuviera en orden firmaron los comprobantes digitalmente y salieron por la puerta principal sin ninguna clase de inconveniente.  
Mientras regresaban por la la vía principal que llevaba al Muelle de aquel distrito, apenas hablaron entre ellos, tratando que la buena fortuna les durase el mayor tiempo posible. tass casi ni respiró los últimos veinte minutos de viaje.  
«Pero algo sucedió» escribió Green entonces.  
Ralph sonrió. —Por supuesto que algo sucedió… si no, no sería una historia interesante. —respondió entre risas el gigante.  
—Yo estaba parado junto a nuestro carguero comiendome las uñas de los nervios. Sabía que podían demorar varias horas pero igual no me sentía tranquilo. Tass nos había prohibido totalmente que intentaramos comunicarnos entre nosotros, lo que me ponía aún más nervioso.  
Así que me quedé allí, parado como un idiota entre toda la actividad de aquel puerto espacial. Al ser el único Gigante allí todos me miraban de forma rara. Los enormes mechas de carga y descarga de contenedores pasaban junto a mi y sus operarios me lanzaban miradas extrañas. ¿Que estaba haciendo un tipo como yo en ese lugar? Además les llamaba poderosamente la atención que yo tuviera un aspecto humano, con mi piel tan blanca y mis orejas cortas… ¡Realmente nunca habían visto a un humano Macronizado antes! Eso me puso más nervioso todavía, ya que justamente no llamar la atención era lo más importante del plan.  
Cuando vi las luces del vehículo de transporte entrar por el acceso principal suspiré aliviado, pero solo duró unos instantes.  
Dos motocicletas aéreas llegaron desde el otro extremo del muelle de atraque y encendieron sus luces de patrulla. Cuando vi las luces rojas y azules me sentí desfallecer, pero no perdí las esperanzas, tal vez fuera una casualidad.  
Los vehículos se dirigieron hacia los muchachos en el mismo momento en la barrera se bajó frente a ellos en la casilla de seguridad. Dos oficiales salieron de la pequeña garita y comenzaron a hacer señas a los ocupantes del transporte para que se bajaran del vehículo.  
«Y fué allí cuando decidiste improvisar» dijo Green.  
El gigante asintió con gravedad.

—Oh mierda. —dijo Tass cuando vieron la barrera bajar frente al vehículo. Los dos hombres y la muchacha intercambiaron miradas de pánico mientras dos uniformados abandonaban la caseta y se dirigían hacia ellos.  
—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Hal deteniéndose sin soltar el volante.  
—Representar nuestro papel hasta el final. —dijo Tass suspirando. —Tal vez solo sea un malentendido… esperemos a ver que pasa.  
Dejaron el motor encendido pero bajaron las ventanillas y esperaron a que los hombres llegaran hasta ellos. Mientras el que parecía ser el jefe se acercaba a la ventanilla del conductor, el otro guardia comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el tráiler que llevaban enganchado.  
—Hola. —saludo Hal con una sonrisa.  
El hombre les dirigió una mirada indescifrable y procedió a señalar el casco del transporte pesado junto al cual Ralph estaba parado mirándolos atentamente. —¿Ustedes son los que vinieron en esa nave? —pregunto.  
—Si señor. —respondió Hal señalando hacia delante. —Salimos hacia el Brazo de Perseo en cuanto embarquemos…. ¿Sucede algo?  
El hombre consultó su Pad y señaló hacia el final del muelle donde las luces de dos motos voladoras con insignias policiales se dirigian hacia ellos. —Las autoridades nos solicitaron hablar con ustedes antes de darles permiso de salida, espero que no sea ningún inconveniente.  
—Supongo que no. —respondió Hal con una sonrisa. —¿Quieren que aparque el vehículo a un lado… o los esperamos aqui?  
Antes que el oficial pudiera responder escucharon un estruendo proveniente desde los muelles.  
Ralph estaba frente a uno de los enormes robots que se usaban para descargar contenedores y parecía haber iniciado un acalorado argumento. El gigante agitaba los brazos y señalaba al robot mientras no dejaba de insultar y señalar el enorme contenedor que portaba.  
—¡Por idiotas como ustedes un Zentradi honrado no puede encontrar trabajo en estos días! —gritaba en dirección a la pequeña cabina del robot donde un perplejo operario lo miraba sin comprender.   
—¡Estas máquinas nos roban el trabajo por toda la galaxia ¿Y sabes lo que cuesta comprar comida para un estómago como este? —preguntó Ralph señalando su propia barriga.   
Toda la actividad en el puerto se había paralizado y los obreros habían comenzado a reunirse a distancia prudencial de aquellos dos colosos que se gritaban cosas mutuamente.  
—¡Estás borracho! —dijo el operario usando el altoparlante para que su voz se escuchara fuera de la cabina. —¡Vete antes que termines lastimado!  
Para entonces otro robot pesado había llegado a la escena y Ralph juzgo que el momento había llegado.   
—¡Ustedes no saben siquiera trabajar! Yo podría mover esas cosas el doble de rápido que lo que ustedes pueden rascarse el trasero… ¡Dame eso!  
Súbitamente Ralph tomó el enorme contenedor de los brazos del robot y tirando con todas sus fuerzas se lo arrancó de las manos. El Operario gritó una grosería y se arrojó sobre el gigante intentando recuperar su carga, pero Ralph fue más rápido y girando como si tratara de esquivar un tackle en un juego de Futbol Americano, lo lanzó a un lado —¿Quieres pelear? —desafió.  
—Oh si… si que quiero. —contestó el otro.  
Para entonces el caos había estallado por todos lados. Los obreros dejaron sus vehículos y herramientas en el suelo y comenzaron a animar a que los gigantes pelearan. Los dos oficiales de policía que se dirigian hacia Tass y los demás cambiaron de dirección y usando sus altoparlantes comenzaron a girar alrededor de los combatientes, sin nada más que hacer que gritar que se detengan y pedir ayuda por la radio.  
Los dos gigantes intercambiaban golpes de puño a diestra y siniestra. Ralph sentía todos y cada uno de aquellos poderosos golpes en su cuerpo, en cambio su contrincante solo tenía que sufrir las sacudidas cada vez que Ralph descargaba uno de sus puños en el acero naval del chasis robótico. Aun así la pelea era muy pareja, ya que el gigante le sacaba una cabeza al robot utilitario y su fuerza era mucho mayor.

—¡Ahora o nunca! —gritó Hal y aceleró el transporte a toda velocidad mientras embestía la barrera ante la completa indiferencia de los guardias, quienes gritaban y alentaban a su luchador local junto al resto de los trabajadores.  
Avanzaron a toda velocidad zigzagueando entre la gente que se había reunido alrededor del muelle para presenciar aquel espectáculo jamás visto en un sitio como ese.  
La compuerta de carga de Popa estaba abierta de par en par y Hal enfiló hacia la bodega de carga sin dejar de acelerar, el vehículo saltó y entró a la nave dando tumbos mientras sus ocupantes se sujetaban para no salir despedidos.  
—¡Ralph! ¡Vámonos de aquí ya! —gritó Nix por la radio.  
Tass salió de debajo del vehículo (volcado de costado en cuanto golpearon contra el enorme asiento donde viajaba Ralph) y sacó su Pad. —Hora del plan B. —dijo mientras introducía una serie de comandos.  
Mientras tanto Hal y Nix corrían hacia la cabina para encender lo motores y salir lo más rápido posible, pero Ralph estaba en problemas.  
Otro robot de carga se había unido al primero, quien ya estaba lo suficientemente dañado como para continuar la pelea. Como si un espectáculo de lucha libre se tratara, ambos robots chocaron su manos y el abollado contendiente dió lugar a su compañero para intentar controlar al Zentradi enloquecido.  
—¡Ahora es mi turno! —gritó el nuevo Operario mientras cargaba hacia delante.  
—¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! —respondió Ralph mientras lanzaba un golpe devastador hacia la pesada máquina.  
Los gritos aumentaron y el público estaba enloquecido. No solo los pedazos de chatarra volaban por el aire, Ralph estaba magullado y dolorido y de sus puños brotaba sangre que manchaba a los eufóricos espectadores cada vez que intercambiaban golpes en medio de los estruendos del combate. El gigante estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas.

Su oído captó el grito justo a tiempo: —¡Los Militares! —el grito comenzó a ser repetido en varios puntos de la multitud.  
Del otro lado del muelle, a unos cuatrocientos metros, dos Cazas Variables aparecieron por una de las esclusas destinadas al uso militar. Los propulsores brillaron un momento y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las luces del concurrido puerto mientras cambiaban a modo Gerwalk.  
—Oh mierda. —gritó Ralph.  
Eran VF-117 y estaban armados, no eran simple fuerzas policiales. En solo unos segundos ya los tenía encima.  
Sin perder un instante, dió un salto hacia delante y tomando a su contendiente con todas sus fuerzas lo levantó en el aire y lo arrojó contra el Caza variable que tenia mas cerca. El piloto no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió todo el peso del pesado robot de carga, cayendo desparramado sobre el muelle de amarre. Su compañero logró apartarse y sin perder un segundo desplegó su Gunpod.  
Para entonces Ralph ya había salido corriendo en dirección a la nave, que con los motores encendidos a toda potencia había comenzado a alejarse del enorme muelle.  
—¡Apresúrate Ralph! —gritó Tass mientras sostenía el control de la enorme compuerta trasera.  
El gigante corrió por la plataforma y dió un enorme salto de casi treinta metros en dirección a la enorme compuerta. En ese momento el VF-117 abrió fuego.  
Las balas atravesaron por completo a Ralph y salieron por su pecho en una enorme explosión de sangre. Tass gritó en cuanto vio al gigante caer de cabeza en la bahía de carga, atraído por la gravedad artificial de la nave en cuanto su cuerpo atravesó la compuerta de popa que de inmediato comenzó a cerrarse tras él.  
—¡Ralph!

Mientras tanto en los muelles, el piloto del VF había dejado de disparar su Gunpod y tras adoptar el modo robot, se comunicó de inmediato con sus superiores informando lo que había sucedido. De inmediato recibió la orden de abatir a la nave hostil.  
La computadora de vuelo no había terminado de asignar el bloqueo de misiles en cuanto todas las alarmas de la cabina se activaron al unísono.  
—¿Que demonios...? —el piloto no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.  
En el mismo instante que el Transporte pesado salía del hangar de la Galaxy se sumergió en picada y una enorme sombra ocultó todas las estrellas que podían verse por la enorme entrada.  
—¡Oh MIERDA!  
El gigantesco crucero Thurvel-Salan, ahora remotamente controlado por Tass, entró de lleno en el hangar, o al menos lo intentó. Su Proa se introdujo unos cien metros en el mísmo y con un terrible estampido que sacudió a todo el hangar, impactó contra los lados de la entrada y allí quedó, completamente atascado mientras las alarmas y sistemas de seguridad sonaban por toda la flota Galaxy, pero para entonces ya el resplandor de una burbuja WARP iluminaba el enorme cinturón de asteroides que los rodeaba y tras un destello multicolor, pronto todo fue silencio.

—Dime que es una broma. —exclamó Nix viendo el lago de sangre que cubría el piso de la bodega del transporte.  
Tass se había subido al pecho del inconsciente Ralph y contemplaba horrorizada la terrible herida. Litros y litros de sangre brotaban como una enorme fuente con cada latido el enorme corazón. —¡Tenemos que hacer algo o se va a morir! —gritó a su compañero sin saber qué hacer.  
—¿Pero cómo mierda vamos a tapar ese agujero? —contestó el operario tomándose los cabellos.   
En aquel momento apareció Hal por una de las pasarelas superiores y tras ver el horrible espectáculo corrió hasta donde estaban los demás. —¡Hay que usar las cargas de espuma! —gritó.  
Tass no entendía nada pero el rostro de Nix se iluminó de repente. —¡Claro! —exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente. —¡Como no se me ocurrió… ¡Deprisa!   
Ambos hombres corrieron hasta donde se encontraba una de las estaciones de emergencia, donde los elementos para luchar contra incendios y otros siniestros estaban perfectamente ordenados y señalizados. Tras romper el cristal de una de las cajas de emergencia, Nix tomó tres cargas explosivas y las repartió entre sus amigos.  
—¿Que son estas cosas? —preguntó Tass mirando el extraño paquete de color naranja con una pequeña anilla al final de una cuerda que hacía de detonador.  
—Cargas para sellar brechas. —contestó Hal. —Cuando explotan crean una barrera de espuma que puede sellar el casco de una nave durante una emergencia.  
Subieron por la ropa empapada en sangre del gigante y se prepararon para detonar las cargas.   
—Tenemos que hacerlo de forma sincronizada. —dijo Hal señalando la horrible herida. —Preparados… listos… ¡YA!  
Tiraron de las cuerdas al mismo tiempo y lanzaron los paquetes dentro de la sangrante agujero. Hubo un sonido profundo y de pronto una enorme burbuja color rojo sangre pareció brotar de la herida como un hongo gigantesco mientras el enorme cuerpo de Ralph se sacudía en un espasmo monstruoso. Entonces explotó.  
Los tres amigos fueron lanzados en direcciones diferentes y quedaron completamente cubiertos por la sangre de su amigo, pero cuando volvieron en sí contemplaron aliviados como la terrible hemorragia se había detenido por completo.

Ralph se llevó una mano al pecho recordando el dolor. —No se cual de las dos cosas fué las afortunada… que las balas de ese Gunpod no me atravesaran el corazón o que las cargas de Nix no lo hicieran volar en mil pedazos… como sea, me salvaron la vida y pudieron estabilizarme lo suficiente para poder resistir los largos meses de FOLD hasta llegar al Brazo de Perseo.  
La pantalla de Green volvió a desplegarse frente a los ojos de Ralph. «¿Cómo evitaron que los persiguieran?» Preguntó.  
El gigante sacudió la cabeza. —Tass había dejado plantados varios accesos en la red de la Galaxy antes de irnos, aunque a decir verdad no pudo hacer mucho por evitar que una orden de captura se emitiese contra nuestra nave a lo largo y ancho de toda la galaxia, pero al menos borró todo rastro de la implicación de Unity en el asunto.   
Los muchachos idearon la historia del ataque pirata para justificar la pérdida del transporte, que tuvimos que abandonar y destruir en cuanto llegamos a las cercanías de las regiones habitadas de esta parte de la Vía Láctea.  
«¿Cómo regresaron a la Rainbow entonces?»  
—En la Río Grande. —respondió Ralph. Nos pusimos en contacto con Gray y solicitamos su ayuda para poder volver a la Colonia. Tuvimos que contarle la verdad por supuesto, a cambio nos insultó durante todo el viaje, amenazandonos con contarle todo a Amanda y entregarnos a las autoridades… aunque en realidad creo que el viejo Gray estaba encantado que hubiésemos dejado en ridículo a todos esos patanes cibernéticos de la Flota Galaxy.  
«¿Y Midori?» preguntó la IA  
El gigante suspiró. —Si… era ella. —dijo con melancolía. —Una vez que todo el alboroto de nuestro regreso se calmó un poco y mis heridas fueron tratadas por el Doctor Evans, finalmente pudimos reunirnos en las Barracas a contemplar el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo.

Midori se hallaba en estado de animación suspendida. La cápsula que la había mantenido preservada todo ese tiempo no nos reveló nada más. Intentamos despertarla por todos los medios posibles pero ni siquiera presentaba actividad cerebral. Era, en efecto, una muñeca con apariencia humana.  
«Eso es terrible» escribió Green  
—Tass hizo todo lo posible por investigar cómo funcionaba lo que le dió vida allí en Edén, pero resultó evidente que no solo sus recuerdos habían sido borrados, todo el software que regulaba su conciencia y daba vida a aquel cuerpo biomecánico ya no existía.  
Midori era un envase vacío y sin vida propia. Todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano; jamás pudimos despertarla de aquel sueño.  
Los dos compañeros guardaron silencio mientras las gotas de condensación caían desde las enormes tuberías sobre la cabeza del gigante.  
«¿Que sucedió después?» pregunto Green  
Ralph se puso de pie. Ya había descansado lo suficiente y el calor lo estaba agobiando. —Construí un pequeño lugar de descanso para ella en ese lugar tranquilo de la Rainbow y lo llené de las rosas que tanto ama. Durante un tiempo albergue la esperanza en el poder que la música de Matt poseía pudiera despertarla pero… todo ha sido en vano. —dijo desconsoladamente. —Midori se ha ido para siempre.  
El gigante se puso en marcha mientras la pequeña pantalla holográfica mostraba el cursor parpadeando sin cesar. 

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Ralph se detuvo de pronto. —¿Escuchas eso? —dijo de pronto.  
Green estaba conectada al mismo dispositivo auditivo que Ralph usaba para escuchar las voces humanas, asi que tambien lo escuchó.  
«Una canción» escribió.  
El gigante acercó la oreja a una de las tuberías y escuchó atentamente. —Esa voz… el sonido parece venir conducido por las tuberías, pero quien canta debe estar bastante lejos… —murmuró confundido mientras probaba diferentes tubos para ver en donde se escuchaba mejor el sonido. Finalmente descubrió un lugar donde la canción se escuchaba con mayor claridad.  
«¿La conoces?» preguntó Green.  
Ralph asintió con la cabeza. —Si… es una vieja canción de Minmay, pero esa voz…¡Mierda! ¡Conozco esa voz! —dijo de pronto mientras sacaba el hacha de su cinturón y con cuidado daba un golpe en la tubería con la parte plana de la misma.  
El tubo resonó como una campana y la canción se detuvo. Ralph volvió a apoyar el oído en la tubería y contuvo el aliento. 

“Un golpe para sí, dos para no. ¿Entendido?” —la voz sonaba débil, casi como un susurro indistinguible del ruido y las vibraciones de fondo, pero Ralph no tenía ninguna duda.  
—Es Funes. —dijo golpeando una vez la tubería con el hacha.  
Tras una breve pausa, la voz continuó hablando. —Supongo que eres Ralph, nadie mas podria oir mi voz a través de la red de tuberías de la Rainbow. ¿Estas con Tass?  
Ralph volvió a dar un golpe.  
—Escucha atentamente… Matt está conmigo y su vida corre peligro. ¿Amanda está lista para contraatacar?  
Aquello casi hace que el hacha se le caiga de las manos al gigante. ¿Matt en peligro? ¿Que rayos…? De pronto recordó que tenía que responder, el golpe fué tan fuerte que abolló profundamente el grueso caño de acero.   
—¿Hoy? ¿AHORA? —la voz de Funes estaba cargada de perplejidad.  
Otro golpe de hacha y otro silencio prolongado.  
—Deculture! —exclamó la voz. —Ralph, es menester que ayuden a Matt, dile a Tass que el chico va a usar a Harmony para salir al espacio.  
—Mierda. —susurró el gigante mientras golpeaba dos veces la tubería. —¡Ese pendejo no puede salir al espacio solo… lo van a hacer trizas!   
La voz de Funes llegó más apresurada y cargada de angustia. —No hay otra salida, hagan lo que puedan, si Matt no llega pronto al Campo morirá. Debo irme, todo este ruido atraerá la atención de los Piratas. ¡Díselo a Tass! ¡Ayuden a Matt!  
Ralph quiso golpear el caño nuevamente para confirmar el mensaje pero en ese momento una enorme descarga de vapor salió de las debilitadas uniones remachadas e hizo retroceder al gigante.  
—¿Qué rayos…? —gritó el gigante. —¿Que está sucediendo con el sistema de refrigeración?  
La ventana de texto de Green volvió a abrirse. —«El reactor alcanzó temperatura crítica por un momento y las válvulas de seguridad del sistema secundario se abrieron automáticamente». —escribió la IA.  
—Esos hijos de puta van a hacernos volar en pedazos. —exclamó el gigante. —Pero lo que dijo Funes… ¡Mierda! —gritó.  
Sin perder un segundo más volvió a colgar el hacha del cinturón y tomando el rifle comenzó a correr por los estrechos pasillos en dirección al enorme tanque de almacenamiento donde estaba su jardín.

Todos los equipos de asalto estaban reunidos alrededor de la pequeña cabaña con los cambiadores, pero Amanda también había mandado construir un par de pabellones adicionales alrededor para que sirviera de cuartel de operaciones provisorio. Ralph nunca había visto a tanta gente en aquel pequeño estanque, menos que menos gente armada y lista para el combate.  
En cuanto el gigante entró por la enorme compuerta, todos los rostros se volvieron hacia el. Incluso el Ghost con Green a sus mandos movió el ojo en su dirección. Vió gente conocida vestida con ropa de combate en vez de los trajes de mantenimiento, pero también vio rostros sombríos y preocupados. Reconoció a Dan con su tupida barba negra mientras limpiaba un rifle de asalto, probablemente obtenido de algún desgraciado pirata.  
—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó mientras levantaba una mano.  
—Ciertamente. —respondió Amanda mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Le habían enyesado el tobillo y ahora caminaba usando un par de muletas. —¿Donde rayos te habías metido?  
El gigante señaló su traje y los remiendos que había improvisado con los materiales que había encontrado en aquel depósito. —Arreglos de costura. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Amanda, tengo noticias importantes.  
La mujer lo miró con seriedad y tras pensarlo un momento se sentó en parte de atrás de uno de los vehículos que esperaba frente a los cambiadores. —Dime.  
Ralph apoyó el enorme rifle a un costado y se puso en cuclillas frente a su Capitana. —No se cual de las dos cosas va a resultar más difícil de creer… pero en fin, qué diablos… acabo de hablar con Funes.  
Los murmullos estallaron entre la multitud. Aquel nombre era casi una leyenda entre los Colonos. Amanda apenas levantó una ceja. —¿Y?  
—Así que sabes quien es… —dijo el gigante. —No podía esperar nada menos de nuestra Capitán… en fin, si, es el maldito Funes, no hay duda sobre ello… lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto; Matt está con él.  
Aquello sí sorprendió a la mujer, quien antes que pudiera articular una palabra fue interrumpida por un alboroto.  
Tass y Quinn se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar junto al vehículo donde Amanda miraba atónita al gigante. —¡Ralph! —gritó la joven de anteojos corriendo hasta casi llegar a los pies del enorme obrero. —¿Has dicho Matt? ¿Lo has visto?  
—No. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Funes solo pudo enviarme unas pocas palabras y apenas pude contestarle. ¿Sabes algo de eso, Capitán?  
La Capitán Kyle asintió con gravedad. —Llevamos varios días intentando ponernos en contacto con Matt desde que desapareció en el Interior con la Inspectora Ross. Evans cree que la condición del chico es delicada y necesita ayuda de inmediato. ¿Que más ha dicho Funes? —preguntó.  
—Que Matt va a salir al Campo. —dijo.  
Esta vez los murmullos se volvieron gritos de preocupación.  
—Imposible. —dijo Amanda. —No hay forma que ese chico abandone la Rainbow con todos esos piratas alrededor, Funes finalmente debe haber perdido la…. ¿Que sucede Tass?  
La joven se había acercado hasta el vehículo donde Amanda se encontraba sentada y sin decir una palabra se inclinó ante ella. —¡Lo siento! —dijo disculpándose a la manera japonesa. —¡Tengo que confesarte algo!  
Quinn se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano —¿Y ahora que nueva conspiración tenemos que incorporar al plan? —exclamó desencantada.  
—Una que lleva varios meses en preparación. —dijo Ralph mirando a su Capitán directamente a los ojos. —Matt y Will ensamblaron un maldito Queadluun Rau en uno de los depósitos auxiliares de Proa.  
El rostro de Quinn se iluminó por completo.—¿Un Queadluun Rau aquí? ¡Eso resolvería todos nuestros problemas! ¡Déjame….!  
—Sin una cámara de Micronización dudo que puedas hacer algo con el. —dijo Amanda suspirando. —Así que me ocultaban eso también… a estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada… ¿Que más tengo que saber sobre esa armadura, Tass? —preguntó mirando con severidad a la joven. —¿Cómo es que Matt va a usarla sin ser un gigante...? De pronto su rostro cambió de expresión por completo. —El EX-Gear. —dijo mirando a Quinn. —Matt va a usar ese EX-Gear que le vimos usar en el hangar Principal como un Proxy para operar la armadura.  
La Meltran puso cara de sorpresa. —¿Es eso posible? —preguntó a su vez mirando a Tass.  
—Si. —respondió la joven mientras se incorporaba. — Emule el Modo Esclavo que usan los militares en los VF-117 y lo adapté a los controles del Queadluun Rau; cuando Matt se mueva mientras tenga puesto ese traje, toda la armadura imitará sus movimientos.  
—Eres una puta genia. —exclamó Quinn entusiasmada. —Ahora solo necesito…  
—¿No escuchaste lo que dije, Quinn? —dijo el gigante visiblemente molesto. —Matt va a salir al Campo AHORA, no podemos perder tiempo yendo hasta la otra punta de la Rainbow y luchar contra todos esos putos Piratas para que tu puedas usar esa armadura.  
—Ralph tiene razón. —dijo Amanda. —Además tu misión es rescatar a las rehenes; hasta que todas ellas estén a salvo no podremos hacer nada, debes tener éxito en esta misión y luego podremos concentrarnos en destruir a esos bastardos.  
La guerrera apretó los puños y un rayo de ira cruzó su rostro, pero sé dominó de inmediato. —Tienes razón como siempre. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Además Harmony no está armada. —dijo Tass —No te serviria de mucho de todos modos.  
—¿Harmony? —preguntaron Amanda y Quinn simultáneamente.  
La joven de anteojos se ruborizó. —Es… una larga historia dijo.  
—Incluso si no está armada, esa cosa en manos de Quinn sería el arma más mortal de toda la vecindad. —afirmó el gigante. —Pero ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo vamos a ayudar a esa cabeza de fósforo a salir vivo de allí. ¿Sabes por qué tiene que ir Matt a ese maldito lugar? —preguntó señalando a Amanda.  
La mujer se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza. —No, pero estoy segura que Funes está detrás de esa decisión… debe saber algo que nosotros no.  
Tass dió un paso al frente. —¿Pero por qué al Campo? Ese lugar… si los Piratas no lo matan primero, la anomalía lo hará eventualmente.  
—Hay aliados allí. —dijo Quinn de repente.  
Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante aquella revelación, pero fué Ralph cuya cara de asombro fué la que más resaltó entre la multitud.  
—Dime que estás bromeando.  
—No lo estoy, grandote. —dijo Quinn muy segura de sí misma. —Se supone que no es algo que se sepa públicamente… pero si, hay personas viviendo en lo profundo del Campo.  
Ralph se incorporó y miró con seriedad a Amanda. —Tu lo sabias. —dijo.  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza. —Lo sospechaba, pero no lo sabía con certeza. —dijo. —Está bien que no me creas, después de todas las cosas que estaban ocultas y ahora se han empezado a revelar. —y mientras decía eso volvió a mirar furtivamente a Tass. —Realmente entiendo que esto te asombre.  
—Si esa gente puede ayudar a Matt, entonces tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por evitar que esos Piratas lo atrapen. —dijo el gigante. —¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre esa tal… Harmony, Tass? —preguntó.  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Matt puede moverla usando el Modo Esclavo, pero dudo mucho que pueda escapar de los Piratas una vez que salga al espacio. Se supone que Will iba a pilotar a Harmony, Matt solo iría de pasajero.  
—¿Will? —preguntó Quinn pensativa. —¿Es ese el mismo pendejo que se robó mi VF-19? ¿Es buen piloto entonces?  
Amanda chasqueó la lengua. —Tiene licencia de vuelo Clase 2. —dijo. —Sabe lo suficiente para volar con seguridad incluso entre los peligros del Campo… pero de ahí a pilotar una armadura Meltrandi… salvo en sus videojuegos, dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo más.  
—Espera un momento. —dijo Tass de pronto. —Repite eso último.  
—También se lo de tus videojuegos clandestinos Tass. —dijo la Capitana suspirando. —Pero de todas las cosas que ustedes han hecho a mis espaldas, esta es la más…  
La joven de anteojos dió un salto repentino y tomó las manos de la sorprendida mujer. —¡Eso es! —dijo entusiasmada sacudiendo los brazos. —¡Eres un genia Amanda!  
—¿Lo… soy? —preguntó confundida la Capitana. —¿De que rayos estas hablando Tass?  
La joven soltó las manos de Amanda y se dirigió con el mismo entusiasmo hacia la Meltran, quien miraba la escena sorprendida. —¡Quinn! Creo que existe una forma en la que puedes ayudar a Matt y pilotar ese Queadluun Rau al mismo tiempo.  
El rostro de la guerrera se iluminó de inmediato. —Tienes toda mi atención, chica. —dijo.

Ralph se rascó la barba confundido. —¿y cómo diablos vas a llevar a Quinn hasta la Proa? —preguntó.  
—No haremos eso. —dijo extendiendo los brazos. —Amanda dió en el clavo al mencionar los videojuegos de Will...el Modo Esclavo también puede enlazarse de forma remota.  
Amanda y Quinn se miraron sorprendidas. —¿Quieres hacer que Quinn vuele esa cosa en forma remota… como un Drone? —preguntó Amanda.  
—Así es… en el calabozo donde siempre encerramos a Will hay un sistema de captura de movimientos que puede virtualizar una interfaz similar a la del EX-Gear… si anulamos la entrada de datos de Matt e inyectamos los datos de Quinn a través de un enlace directo, ella podría manejar el Queadluun Rau como si estuviera en la cabina.  
—¿Es eso… posible? —preguntó Quinn.  
—Si… ¡Green!  
Una pantalla de texto se abrió sobre ellas, justo frente a los ojos del gigante. «¿Si?»  
—Voy a necesitar toda tu ayuda en esto. —dijo señalando el Ghost que descansaba sobre las piedras del estanque. —¿Estas lista?  
«Claro que si, Tass» respondió la línea de texto.

Amanda suspiró y se bajó del transporte con evidente dificultad. —De acuerdo… confiaré en tu plan, Tass. —dijo señalando a Quinn. —La prioridad es rescatar a las rehenes que están cautivas en las celdas de la base de La Torre. En cuanto su seguridad esté garantizada procedan a ayudar a Matt a llegar al Campo. ¿Entendido?  
Quinn hizo un saludo de guerra Meltran llevándose el puño al pecho. —Entendido. —dijo. 

Mientras Tass se dirigía hacia el Ghost para empezar a preparar los programas, Ralph y Quinn se reunieron con el resto de las improvisadas tropas para culminar los planes de la operación.  
El plan era atacar en forma coordinada los sectores habitables de la Colonia y rescatar a todos los Colonos de un solo golpe. Si todo salía como lo planeado, podrían despreocuparse de la amenaza de los rehenes y pasar a la ofensiva usando los medios que tuvieran a mano.  
—¿Como vamos a realizar el ataque? —preguntó Quinn mientras se sentaba sobre una pila de cajas de suministro.  
Amanda se apoyó en la enorme bota de Ralph y señaló hacia la gran compuerta por la que el gigante había entrado hacía un rato. —Vamos a hacer que la mayor cantidad de Piratas entren al interior, mientras más divididos y perdidos están, más fácil será para nosotros atacar nuestros objetivos.  
—¿Como vas a lograr que se dispersen? —preguntó Dan acariciándose la tupida barba negra.  
—Esos tipos no conocen la Rainbow por dentro. una vez que estén en el laberinto y sin el apoyo de Red para encontrar su camino, nunca podrán encontrar el camino devuelta.   
—¿Y como vas a hacer que entren al Interior en primer lugar? —preguntó Ralph.  
Amanda levantó un pequeño aparatito que tenía en el bolsillo y lo mostró al grupo de combatiente. —Estos son dispositivos para el monitoreo de la red, los usamos para medir el tráfico de toda la red informática de la Rainbow, se colocan sobre el cableado interno y controlan que no se pierdan paquetes de datos por interferencia o por rotura de la aislación del cable, pero a diferencia de lo que normalmente hacen, estos fueron modificados por Tass para que inyecten ruido en vez de detectarlo.  
—Jammers. —dijo Quinn.   
—En estos días envié gente a instalar de estos por todo el interior, hay más de un centenar desparramados por todos los módulos superiores e inferiores y están programados para inyectar una cascada de bytes en forma aleatoria en toda la red.  
Ralph asintió con la cabeza. —Y cuando esos tipos tengan que desactivarlos uno a uno, atacaremos.  
—Ese es el plan.—dijo Amanda. —Combinaremos diversión con la interrupción de sus comunicaciones para lograr el caos necesario.  
Dan levantó la mano. —Algo más. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Esos Drones asesinos… hemos visto lo mortales que pueden ser ¿Como piensas evitarlos?  
Quinn dió un paso al frente. —Hablé de eso con Tass y al parecer no están bajo el control de esa tal Red que domina el sistema informático. —dijo.  
—¿Los Drones son autónomos? —preguntó Amanda.  
La guerrera asintió. —Eso sospechamos. Tienen cierta autonomía pero pueden operar incluso si la red central está caída… me temo que la diversión que estás planeando no los afectará demasiado.  
—No te preocupes. —dijo la Capitán Kyle. —Las rutas de infiltración que tenemos asignadas a los dos grupos de asalto son lo suficientemente estrechas para que evitar el contacto con esas cosas, el problema va a ser volver con todos los civiles… y el grupo de Dan que va a rescatar a los heridos en la Clínica de Evans es el grupo más vulnerable durante la retirada.  
—Déjame los Drones a mi. —dijo Ralph sonándose los nudillos. —Los aplastaré como cucarachas.  
Amanda sacudió la cabeza. —Tu tienes algo más importante que hacer, Ralph. —dijo señalando al gigante. Ralph asintió con gravedad. —Confiaremos en la velocidad del sistema ferroviario y… en la buena suerte. —reconoció de mala gana.

Una vez explicado el plan, Amanda volvió a subirse a la parte de atrás del transporte y extendiendo el puño en alto arengó a sus tropas.  
—¡La operación comienza exactamente dentro de una hora! ¡Todos prepárense para el combate, Hoy recuperaremos a nuestra gente, mañana recuperaremos nuestra Colonia!  
Los gritos de ánimo de los hombres inundaron el pequeño estanque.  
Amanda iniciaba el contraataque.


	140. Chapter 140

140

 

Greg dió un rápido trago del pequeño recipiente y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Dejó que el fuerte licor permaneciera un poco en su boca para saborearlo antes de tragarlo definitivamente.   
—Otra vez.  
Red volvió a reproducir la simulación. Los arcos de fuego de los tres poderosos cañones de casi dos kilómetros de largo aparecieron resaltado en el mapa junto con las diferentes proyecciones de daño y disipación de energía.  
—Solo cien mil Kilómetros. —dijo Greg eructando. —No es suficiente.  
El holograma de la IA apareció superpuesto al mapa sin hacer ninguna clase de sonido. —Los cañones de las naves clase New Macross usan entrelazamiento de descargas dimensionales para ampliar el rango de fuego sin la disipación del arco de fuego nominal.  
—También la Clase Quartier usa eso. —respondió el Jefe. —Pero no tenemos el lujo de poder actualizar a Trinity con esa clase de mejoras. ¿Se puede modificar la amplitud del disparo para angostar el cono de efectividad? ¿No se incrementaria así el rango?  
En la pantalla apareció una representación esquemática de la enorme Nupetiet-Vergnitzs con todo su casco levantado en posición de disparo.  
—No. —dijo cortante Red. —La dispersión del rayo de energía dimensional no es producto de la forma o disposición del emisor montado en el casco de la nave. La dispersión se produce por el desdoblamiento de la energía dimensional en el espacio normal. Las armas de energía Zentradi no están diseñadas para resolver blancos que requieran precisión en el rango de metros.  
—Pero nosotros no somos Zentradis, preciosura. —respondió el hombre visiblemente molesto. —Necesito el triple de esa distancia para poder atacar con seguridad.  
—El área de daño efectivo se extiende más allá de los Trescientos Mil Kilómetros, está muy bien documentado que…  
—Pero no con la precisión necesaria, como te lo he dicho ya varias veces. —respondió Greg. —Solo un disparo preciso puede sobrecargar una barrera defensiva. A mi no me interesa el daño de área, yo necesito toda la energía concentrada en punto no mayor a los veinte metros.  
Red señaló el gráfico holográfico. —Entonces deberán acercarse lo suficiente. Esa clase de precisión no es obtenible con esta clase de tecnología Zentradi.  
El pirata hizo un gesto con la mano y toda la pantalla se redujo a una pequeña esfera en la palma de la mano de Red. El holograma movió los dedos como realizando un pase de magia y la esfera explotó en una lluvia de pixels. —¿La idea de utilizar estas viejas naves Zentradis fue suya? —preguntó.  
—No. —respondió Greg mientras cruzaba las piernas levantadas sobre una de las estaciones de monitoreo. —Fue idea de otro tipo, pero yo fuí el que pudo reunir el material humano y logístico para llevarlo a cabo. Esas cosas. —dijo señalando hacia el espacio a través del vidrio del puente de mando. —Esas cosas no fueron fáciles de conseguir, te lo aseguro. Peinamos media Galaxia siguiendo los rastros de antiguas flotas Zentradi que fueron descartando su material de guerra a medida que la falta de reparaciones se hacían insostenibles… encontrar tres que tuvieran el arma principal relativamente intacta fué un gran desafío.   
Tras guardar unos minutos de silencio, Red se dirigió flotando hacia donde el enorme globo holográfico mostraba los alrededores de la Colonia.   
—Usar Nupetiet-Vergnitzs como cañones individuales no es una idea nueva. —dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento. —Existió un proyecto de construir una nave clase Macross con cuatro Nupetiet-Vergnitzs en cada una de sus extremidades…   
—El Proyecto Macross Cannon. —dijo Red. —Nunca pasó de su etapa de diseño.  
Greg se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto que no… como idea es una locura; cuatro cruceros Zentradi moviéndose de forma independiente tienen el mismo poder de fuego y no son un blanco tan fácil al estar unidos a una sola plataforma… es una idea realmente estúpida, típico de los mandos militares.  
—Y aun así, Trinity es una copia de esa idea descabellada.  
El Pirata lanzó una mirada de desprecio ante aquel atrevido comentario de la esbelta figura holográfica. —No te olvides que Trinity tiene esa configuración al tener un solo maldito reactor… no había otra opción.  
—Lo se. —respondió ella.  
Greg suspiro y se reclinó en el asiento. —Comunicame con Tuercas, quiero saber como va todo ahí arriba.  
Red desapareció y una pantalla se desplegó en el lugar que previamente ocupara la IA. Tras unos segundos de espera, la imagen de un hombre enfundado en un overall de mantenimiento bastante sucio de grasa apareció en la misma. —¡Jefe! —exclamó quitándose el casco de seguridad. —Ya me imaginaba que estaba por llamar… ¿Quiere un reporte?  
—No, llame para ver tus dientes podridos.  
El hombre soltó una carcajada y sus dientes (o lo que quedaba de ellos) entre negros y amarillos, fueron perfectamente visibles en la pantalla. —¡Enseguida Jefe! —respondió mientras extendía la mano y tras tomar la cámara, la enfocó hacia un espacio oscuro donde varios hombres trabajaban con soldadores alrededor de varios equipos e instalaciones.  
—Estamos terminando de instalar el puente de mando, aquella va a ser su silla. —dijo Tuercas señalando una plataforma elevada donde un operario estaba ajustando el asiento.  
Greg hizo un gesto de desagrado. —Eso se ve demasiado incómodo. —dijo. —¿No había algo mejor?  
—Estoy trabajando con lo que tengo a mano. —respondió resignado el Pirata. —¿No le gusta? Yo daría uno de mis riñones por sentarme a los mandos de tres putos cañones dimensionales.  
—Es mi trasero el que va a estar sentado ahí, no el tuyo. —Greg se puso de pie y señaló la silla donde estaba sentado. —ESTA es una silla de Capitán. —dijo. —Mandaré a uno de los muchachos a que la saque de aquí y te la envien en alguna nave, no creo que la Capitán Kyle la vuelva a usar otra vez.  
El rostro del hombre en la pantalla se ensombreció de pronto. —¿Vas a hacerlo entonces? —preguntó. —Realmente es un desperdicio.  
—No podemos llevarnos a toda una Three Star con nosotros. —respondió el Jefe Pirata. —Ni ocuparnos de todos esos Colonos de pacotilla.  
Tuercas suspiró. —Es una pena… esa nave está llena de maravillas… es el paraíso de un mecánico como yo, podríamos solucionar todos los problemas de mantenimiento de nuestra flota.  
—Consuelate con el botín. —dijo Greg. —Puedes llevarte lo que quieras de los talleres y depósitos de la Rainbow, pero no te lleves nada que no entre en uno de los transportes o lo dejaremos atrás.  
El hombre sonrió. —Vas a probar a Trinity con la Colonia… ¿Verdad?  
Greg asintió con la cabeza mientras Red volvía a materializarse a un lado de donde estaba parado el hombre.  
—¿Sucede algo Red? —preguntó.  
La IA señaló la esfera holográfica. —¿Debo transmitir toda mi base de datos a Trinity entonces? —preguntó.  
El hombre sonrió de forma misteriosa. —¿Oh? ¿Preocupada por tu integridad física…? Eso es algo muy… humano, Red. —dijo.  
—Actualmente dispongo de un respaldo de seguridad en cinco de las naves de nuestra flota. —informó Red. —Pero toda mi base de datos principal se encuentra en estos momentos asentada en la Unidad Central de Procesamiento de la Rainbow.  
Greg volvió a sentarse mientras hacía un gesto con la mano hacia la esfera holográfica. —No te preocupes Red, en cuanto Tuercas termine de montar el Puente de Mando de Trinity le pediré que te instale un bonito servidor rosa, solo para ti.  
—Gracias. —respondió la IA. —Pero ese es un trabajo que corresponde más a Otako.  
El Pirata escuchó aquello y volvió a sonreír. —Eso ya lo veremos. —dijo. —¿Tu que crees Tuercas? ¿Puedes montar tu solo un servidor dedicado o necesitas que te envíe a Otako...?  
El hombre no respondió. Su imagen estaba estática en la pantalla. Greg frunció el ceño. —¿Qué….?  
Pero Red tampoco respondió. La proyección holográfica de su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una serie de interferencias y su vestido comenzó a desintegrarse en una cascada de puntitos de color.  
—¡Red! —gritó el Pirata poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras las luces del Puente de la Rainbow se ponían rojas como la sangre. —¿Que rayos sucede?  
Tanto el radar holográfico como todas las pantallas que estaban abiertas alrededor del asiento del Capitán se apagaron de inmediato, por un momento el cráneo plateado de Greg reflejó las luces rojas y naranjas mientras sus fuertes músculos se tensaban.  
—Mierda. —dijo caminando hacia el centro del Puente, pero se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto una luz blanca apareció en el lugar donde el globo holográfico estuviera unos segundos antes. La pequeña esfera blanca pareció contraerse y expandirse a medida que una voz sintética se escuchaba entre poderosas descargas de interferencias.  
—...temas… ce porciento. —la voz era apenas audible.  
—¡Red! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?  
La esfera volvió a temblar y creció en tamaño. Las luces rojas se apagaron y el Puente de Mando recuperó su iluminación habitual.  
—Bloqueo de Datos Activo. —la voz de Red recuperó la claridad. —Purga finalizada.  
—¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntar Greg acercándose al holograma.  
Una pantalla apareció frente al pirata y el rostro de Red ocupó parte de la misma. —Todo el sistema central está recibiendo masivas cantidades de información de origen desconocido. He sellado el Puente de Mando y coloqué un limitador de bytes en la única conexión que he dejado libre. Los filtros están trabajando a máxima capacidad.  
Greg se limpió el sudor del rostro. —¿Es un ataque? ¿Puedes rastrear su origen? —preguntó.  
Red desplegó un mapa de la Rainbow. —Es un ataque, no cabe ninguna duda, los datos están siendo inyectados simultáneamente…. la imagen de la IA quedó momentáneamente congelada, lo que preocupó al hombre. —¿Red…?  
Súbitamente la pantalla volvió a actualizarse. —Detecto ciento cuarenta y tres puntos de origen, la mayoría de ellos distribuidos por toda la zona de las cubiertas inferiores de la Popa.  
—Amanda. —dijo Greg apretando el puño. —Esa zorra cree que puede desafiarme, pero voy a demostrarle lo equivocada que está.  
Sin decir nada más tomó su Pad y tras marcar el contacto adecuado se llevó el aparato a los labios. —Aquí Greg, Maten a todos los rehenes de inmediato. Repito MATENLOS A TODOS, es UNA ORDEN.  
La pantalla del aparato parpadeó pero solo el ruido de estática contestó a las terribles órdenes del Pirata.  
—¡Mierda! —exclamó Greg.  
Para entonces Red había logrado volver a formar su cuerpo holográfico. La IA se colocó dentro de la esfera del radar y desplegó todas las pantallas a su alrededor. —Analizando patrón e intensidad del ataque…   
El hombre se volvió hacia ella. —¿Puedes hacer algo desde aquí? ¿Puedes recuperar las comunicaciones?  
Red sacudió la cabeza. —No, el atacante está inundando la red con cantidades masivas de ruido directamente en la infraestructura informática. Debemos anular cada punto de interferencia si queremos recuperar el control.  
Greg tomó su arma y tras examinarla volvió a enfundarla. —Reuniré un escuadrón y eliminaremos esas cosas una a una de ser necesario. ¿Puedes darme un mapa de su localización?  
Red movió la mano y una página de datos salió rápidamente de entre sus dedos y se sumergió en el Pad del pirata. —Si eliminas al menos el cuarenta por ciento de las interferencias podré filtrar el resto del ruido por software.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo Greg ajustando su chaleco. —Haz lo posible por restaurar las comunicaciones y recuerda que…. ¿Que rayos..?  
Una serie de flashes de luz hizo que ambos miraran por el enorme ventanal del Puente de Mando. Había un silencio sepulcral en el Puente, pero las vibraciones de las explosiones hacían que el cristal temblara levemente.  
—Hay un combate ahí fuera. —dijo Red. —Pero no tengo acceso a los sensores externos o cámaras remotas.  
Greg se encaminó hacia la ventana y vió las lejanas explosiones que se sucedían sin parar en la negrura del espacio estelar. —¿Que mierda está pasando ahí fuera? Veo explosiones de misiles, pero parece que se están alejando de la Rainbow. ¿Que hay en aquella dirección? —preguntó.  
—El Campo. —respondió Red.   
—El Campo… ese cementerio de naves Zentradi. —dijo el hombre rascándose la barbilla. —Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo eso.  
Sin perder otro segundo, Greg tomó el resto de su equipo y se encaminó a la puerta ante la mirada impasible de Red.  
Cuando la puerta del Puente de Mando se abrió, el pirata se volvió una última vez hacia la IA. —Oye Red.  
—¿Si?  
—Tienes autorización a matar a quien tu creas necesario. ¿Entendido?   
La expresión del holograma no cambió en absoluto. —Entendido. —respondió Red.  
Pero el pirata no esperó la respuesta y ya había salido hacia el pasillo.

El transporte lo esperaba en el sitio indicado y Greg condujo a la máxima velocidad hasta la entrada del elevador, donde la pareja de guardias se encontraba discutiendo mientras señalaban uno de sus Pads.  
—No se molesten. —dijo Greg señalando el aparato que sostenia uno de ellos. —Han cortado todas nuestras comunicaciones internas.  
Los dos hombres se pusieron firmes de inmediato y saludaron a su jefe. —¿Estamos bajo ataque?  
—Es lo mas seguro. ¿Funciona el ascensor? —preguntó señalando la puerta cerrada.  
Los hombres se miraron en silencio y Greg no necesitó escuchar más. —De acuerdo, usaré la soga.  
Los hombres tomaron un enorme rollo de soga reforzada que estaba bajo unas lonas y tras comprobar que los ganchos y nudos estaban firmemente atados, ayudaron al jefe a colocarse el arnés de seguridad.  
Culminaron con los preparativos en diez minutos y tras forzar las puertas del ascensor, Greg se preparó para el descenso.  
—No dejen que NADIE entre al Puente de Mando ¿Entendido? Disparen a matar si no captan la indirecta. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes en cuanto solucione los problemas allá abajo.  
—Si Señor. —respondieron ambos hombres.  
Tras una última revisión del equipo de seguridad, el Pirata se encaramó a la puerta abierta y tras encender una pequeña linterna adherida a su blindaje corporal, comenzó el largo descenso por el hueco del elevador ante la nerviosa mirada de los dos guardias.

Tardó casi veinte minutos en descender hasta donde el elevador se había atorado con Otako y Lee abordo. Tras comprobar que, en efecto el aparato estaba atorado entre dos pisos, Greg entró por la escotilla del techo e imitó el mismo procedimiento que sus subordinados. Tras pasar por el pequeño resquicio de la puerta emergió en una de las cubiertas interiores.  
Sin perder un segundo corrió en dirección al bloque de cubiertas más cercano, sabiendo que debería descender cada una de ellas hasta llegar al nivel que correspondía al de la Plaza Principal.  
No tardó en encontrarse con un pequeño grupo de sus hombres y tras informarse un poco de lo ocurrido, distribuyó copias del mapa que Red había generado entre sus hombres mientras los informaba de lo que tenían que hacer.  
—Destruyan cualquier aparato que interfiera los cableados del sistema, pero no dañen los cables, necesitamos la red intacta. Si encuentran a alguno de esos Colonos, matenlos de inmediato.  
Los hombres asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente entre los corredores y accesos del interior de la gigantesca nave. Greg y dos hombres más continuaron descendiendo en dirección a la cubierta de los Colonos.

Les llevó casi treinta minutos descender hasta la Plaza Principal donde se encontraba la entrada al elevador y desde donde partían las escaleras hacia la cubierta principal. Un grupo bastante numeroso de piratas se encontraba reunida al pie de la mismas y las caras reflejaban frustración. También vio varios cuerpos cubiertos con mantas ensangrentadas, aquello no era buena señal.  
Todos se incorporaron de pronto en cuanto vieron llegar a Greg y sus escoltas.  
—¿Está Lee con ustedes? ¿Quien puede darme un reporte de este…. desastre? —exclamó el Pirata en cuanto se hubo acercado.  
Uno de los hombres se adelantó. —El Comandante Lee ha iniciado la persecución de los Colonos. —respondió.  
Greg hizo una mueca de disgusto. —¿Los Colonos atacaron?  
—Al menos dos grupos diferentes… mataron a los guardias que estaban en las cubiertas habitacionales y a quienes estaban en la clínica.  
—¿Qué hay de los calabozos? —preguntó Greg.  
El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Enviamos varios hombres hace diez minutos al no poder comunicarnos con ellos. Ya deberían… ¡Ahí vienen!  
Un escuadrón de cinco hombres fuertemente armados emergió de la escalera que daba acceso a los pisos inferiores de La Torre. Greg se acercó a ellos.  
—¿Y bien?  
Uno de ellos se adelantó. —La puerta de acceso está bloqueada y nadie responde del otro lado, necesitamos explosivos o una antorcha de plasma para poder…  
—Olvidalo. —dijo Greg con un gesto cortante de la mano. —Probablemente solo encuentres cadáveres tras esa puerta. La puta de Amanda nos las ha jugado bien.  
Los hombres se miraron confundidos entre si sin saber que decir, esperando que su jefe estallara en un ataque de ira ante semejante noticia, pero Greg no tenía tiempo para perder en gestos inútiles.  
—Es inútil perder el tiempo con esa vieja de mierda, de todas formas ya están muertos. Tenemos que terminar el trabajo y evacuar lo antes posible esta pocilga.  
Los hombres asintieron y comenzaron a levantar a los muertos mientras su jefe y su reducida escolta comenzaban a subir la gran escalera en dirección a la plaza colonial.

Todo estaba desierto alrededor de los pocos árboles en pie. Apenas un puñado de Piratas se encontraba frente a la escuela con sus armas preparadas. Hacia allí se dirigieron rápidamente.  
—¿Está Otako ahí dentro? —preguntó Greg señalando la ventana del primer piso donde se veían los reflejos de varias pantallas holográficas. Uno de los guardias asintió. —Llegó hace cosa de media hora, fuimos enviados por el Comandante Lee para escoltarlo hasta aquí.  
—Al menos alguien usa los sesos de vez en cuando. —gruñó el Jefe. —Esperen aquí mientras hablo con Otako.  
Tras dejar a los hombres armados junto a la puerta, Greg subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el aula grande, donde el joven hacker ya se había instalado.  
La habitación estaba a oscuras y solo el brillo azulado de los monitores denotaban la presencia del desgarbado Otako.  
—Otako. —llamó desde la puerta. —Parece que subestimaste la capacidad de Amanda. —dijo entrando directamente.  
—No es Amanda… es Tass. —respondió el joven levantando la cabeza de entre la media docena de pantallas que bailaban a su alrededor.  
Greg se sentó de mala en una de las sillas de los estudiantes. —La pendeja… creí que ya estaba muerta junto con la hija de Kyle.  
—Debió haber sobrevivido a la caída… es una lástima que no enviásemos a nadie a corroborar que estuviera muerta.  
El hombre sacudió la mano. —Lo hecho, hecho está.. ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de recuperar las comunicaciones; mis hombres están completamente perdidos en ese puto laberinto sin el GPS local y las comunicaciones. ¿Que está mierda está haciendo Lee? ¿Lo sabes tu?  
El cuerpo de Otako sufrió una sacudida al escuchar aquel nombre. —El…. el Comandante Lee inició la persecución de los Colonos hacia la zona de la Popa. —contestó con nerviosismo.  
—Es una pérdida de tiempo… nunca los encontrará sin ayuda de Red en ese laberinto. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de este ataque? ¿Puedes revertirlo?  
Otaku se acomodó los lentes y asintió. —Están inyectando ruido directamente en la red de la Colonia, son datos al azar y su volumen es tan alto que es imposible filtrarlos de forma eficiente… necesitamos más poder de cálculo…  
—O destruir esos inyectores. —dijo Greg. —Red me dijo lo mismo y ya envié hombres a encargarse de eso.  
La mención del nombre de la IA hizo que Otako apretara los dientes, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el líder Pirata.  
Una pantalla se proyectó frente a ellos y un gráfico de líneas brillantes la cubrió por completo. —Parece que ya han comenzado. —dijo Otako señalando un punto donde la línea comenzaba a descender visiblemente. —Nuestros hombres ya deben haber localizado algunos de los dispositivos de interferencia.  
Greg asintió satisfecho—Da prioridad a comunicarte con Red en cuanto el sistema se vuelva lo suficientemente estable como para enviar un mensaje al Puente de Mando. Quiero que ambos neutralicen este ataque lo más pronto posible, luego tengo otro trabajo para ti.  
Otako levantó la cabeza confundido. —¿Otro trabajo?  
—Vas a instalar a Red en Trinity. —dijo el hombre mirándolo fijamente. —La quiero conmigo en el Puente de mando que Tuercas está terminando de construir en este preciso momento.  
El joven tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. —Si… si señor. —dijo sumisamente.  
—Bien, ya hemos perdido el tiempo suficiente.  
Greg se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta sin mirar atrás, de haberlo hecho hubiese visto los ojos brillantes e Otako, cargados del más puro odio que aquel pequeño cuerpo podía albergar.


	141. Chapter 141

—Dime que es una broma.  
Por la forma en que Amanda miraba al gigante, aquello distaba mucho de serlo. Ralph se pasó la mano por el rostro como queriendo negar aquello que había oído.  
Estaban solo ellos dos (y Green) en el enorme espacio cerrado que contenía el jardín y Onsen de Ralph. El resto de los colonos se había marchado hacia el inminente ataque que estaba a punto de comenzar, pero Amanda parecía tener otros planes para el gigante.  
—Fue idea de Quinn, por si te interesa saberlo.  
Aquello no pareció calmar en nada al enorme obrero. Incluso las arrugas que había en su rostro se volvieron más profundas. —¿Así que ahora Tass y Quinn compiten por ver quien tiene las ideas más descabelladas? Porque eso es justamente lo que…  
—Vas a hacerlo y punto. —cortó secamente la mujer. —No puedes ir hasta el almacén principal por los accesos interiores y la diversión que Quinn va a causar con esa tal “Harmony” van a darte la cobertura necesaria para que puedas llegar sin problemas hasta la compuerta de acceso.  
Ralph se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. —Si me ven… van a acribillarme a balazos y lo sabes.  
—Green se encargará de proteger tu velludo trasero. —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.   
—¿Así que tu tambien me espías cuando tomo un baño? Malditas mujeres… son todas iguales. —gruñó el gigante.   
La ventana holográfica de Green se proyectó desde el receptor de la oreja del gigante hasta colocarse justo frente a los ojos del mismo.   
«Puedes confiar en mí, Ralph» Escribió la IA con grandes letras de color verde.   
La mirada del gigante era una extraña mezcla entre resignación y desesperanza, más no había nada que objetar.   
—¿Está realmente segura, Capitán? —preguntó una vez más.  
Amanda asintió. —Definitivamente. No podemos permitir que esos tipos pongan sus manos en eso. Tienes que recuperarlo y traerlo hacia la popa.  
La pantalla de Green se proyectó justo frente a la Capitán kyle.   
«¿Qué es lo que vamos a buscar? Necesito calcular el peso extra para las variables de vuelo»  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento Green, no puedo decírtelo. Solo puedo describirte vagamente su tamaño y Ralph posiblemente te dé una idea aproximada del peso en cuanto lo levante con sus propias manos, pero realmente no tengo más información para darte.  
Ralph gruñó molesto. —Creí que todo eso de los secretos y conspiraciones iba a quedar de lado ahora que estamos todos con la mierda hasta el cuello. —comentó el gigante cruzándose de brazos.   
Amanda apartó la vista en dirección a las cristalinas aguas del estanque, donde el ojo rojo de Green se reflejaba en la tranquila superficie. —Es… una bomba. —dijo.  
El enorme obrero se inclinó hacia delante, sin quitar los ojos de encima a la mujer de cabello azul. —Capitán… será mejor que se explique un poco mejor.   
—Una bomba Ralph… una cosa que explota y hace ¡“Kabooom”! ¿Necesitas que te de un link a una enciclopedia…?  
Pero Ralph no se estaba riendo de aquella «broma». Su mirada se mantenía fija en los ojos de su Capitán a la espera de algo más que un comportamiento infantil.  
—Amanda…. trabajamos con bombas y misiles todos los putos días. —respondió el gigante calmadamente. —¿Qué es esa cosa realmente? ¿Estas insinuando que Unity tiene Armamento de Reacción dentro de la Colonia…?  
La Capitán Kyle suspiró. —No es armamento de reacción. —reconoció mirando hacia donde Green la observaba desde su pedestal sobre el agua.  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ralph.  
—Es algo mucho peor.

El rostro del gigante se ensombreció visiblemente. Incluso Green hizo parpadear la pantalla frente a la mujer.  
—Explicate.  
La mujer giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero definitivamente estaban solos. Tras caminar lentamente usando sus muletas se encaramó a una de las rocas y se sentó aparatosamente.  
—Se lo conoce como Armamento Quántico Super Pesado, es una nueva clase de arma desarrollada con tecnología FOLD de avanzada.  
—¿Tecnología FOLD? —preguntó el gigante confundido. —¿Quieres decir Energía Dimensional…?  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza. —No. No es energía dimensional como la conocemos habitualmente, este dispositiva usa Partículas Cuánticas pesadas de un modo similar a como se crea una burbuja WARP, pero de una forma radicalmente diferente.  
El gigante tragó saliva. Aquello no le gustaba nada. —Continua. —dijo tras una pausa.  
—¿Sabes lo que es la AntiMateria, verdad?  
Ralph asintió. —Si, es un tipo de partícula que se aniquila de forma instantánea en cuanto interactúa con la materia, si recuerdo bien lo que aprendí en la escuela.  
Amanda asintió. —El Quantum Pesado funciona de forma similar. Se bombardea a las partículas pesadas con un tipo de distorsión FOLD extremadamente concentrada hasta que se crea un núcleo de energía antidimensional. Este tipo de energía es increíblemente inestable y al igual que la antimateria, se aniquila de forma instantánea en cuanto se manifiesta en nuestro universo.  
Ralph asintió.   
—Para evitar su aniquilación instantánea, se la contiene dentro de una burbuja WARP similar a la que se usa para moverse dentro del Campo FOLD. Una vez que el núcleo Antidimensional está estabilizado, aniquilará cualquier cosa que toque en el radio de la burbuja WARP.  
—Un agujero Negro. —dijo Ralph  
—Un arma de destrucción masiva. —lo corrigió Amanda. —De forma no-oficial se lo conoce como «DE»  
—¿DE?  
—Dimensional Eater… “Devorador Dimensional”

Ralph se llevó una mano al rostro y se refregó los ojos. —¿Y tienes una de esas cosas justo aquí, en la Rainbow? —preguntó aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.  
—Llegó junto a Quinn en la Rio Grande… me imagino que tuvimos suerte que Tass no lo haya enviado junto con Will y el VF hacia los Piratas.  
—¿Que pensaba hacer Unity con un generador de agujeros negros portátiles?  
La mujer suspiró. —El plan original era usarlo en el Campo.  
—¿El Campo? —el rostro del gigante mostraba sorpresa.  
—Íbamos a usar el Dimensional Eater en la Anomalía. —dijo la mujer con un brillo extraño en la mirada.  
—Estas loca. —dijo el gigante abriendo la boca asombrado. —Lo que dices no tiene sentido… ¿Porque…?  
—Porque Unity quiere recuperar un objeto que se encuentra orbitando la anomalía y la única forma de hacerlo es haciendo desaparecer esa cosa de nuestro universo.  
Raph apretó los puños, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. —Ese objeto. ¿Que es?  
—Eso no te lo puedo decir. —contestó secamente la mujer. —Se me prohibió terminantemente hablar de ello y no desobedeceré las órdenes de la Directora M.

El gigante se inclinó hacia la diminuta mujer sentada en la roca. —No voy a arriesgar mi vida por los caprichos de una Corporación o su misteriosa Directora. —dijo apretando los dientes. —Dime la verdad o ve tu sola a buscar esa cosa.  
—Si los Piratas se apoderan del Dimensional Eater y aprenden su funcionamiento, la vida de millones de personas podrían depender de tu sola decisión. —respondió calmadamente la mujer.  
El gigante se incorporó de forma abrupta. —¡No intentes chantajearme! —gritó y su voz resonó en el espacio cerrado como un trueno. —¡Unity es la responsable de este desastre! ¡No trates de endilgarnos la culpa de sus oscuras maquinaciones!  
Amanda Kyle también se puso de pie, aunque con evidente dificultad, y apuntó al gigante con el dedo índice extendido. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con la Directora, esto es por los Colonos. —exclamó. —Unity JAMÁS quiso involucrar a los civiles en esto. La operación de recuperación en El Campo iba a realizarse una vez que la Rainbow pasara a manos de los Colonos y decidieran su propio destino.  
Ralph dió un paso al frente pero Green proyectó una enorme pantalla justo frente a ellos.  
«Esto no tiene lógica, no debemos luchar entre nosotros» Escribió con grandes letras verdes. «Nuestros enemigos están allá afuera»  
El gigante se detuvo y apretó los puños. Por un momento pareció que iba a aplastar a la pequeña mujer que tenía delante, pero en cambio cerró los ojos con fuerza y pareció tragarse toda su furia y resentimiento.  
—El reactor.  
El gigante abrió los ojos. —¿Que tiene que ver el reactor en todo esto, Amanda?  
—El Dimensional Eater usa energía dimensional para expandir la burbuja y por ende, su radio de aniquilamiento. El dispositivo que Unity obtuvo de la Corporación L.A.I solo tiene un rango efectivo de un centenar de metros, que es solo lo necesario para eliminar el núcleo de la anomalía… pero si esos piratas lo conectan al Reactor Principal de la Rainbow… podrían aniquilar un planeta entero.  
—Estas bromeando.  
—Ojalá. Las burbujas WARP más grandes conocidas hasta ahora son las de la Superfortalezas Zentradi, y esas cosas miden más de 600 kilómetros de diámetro. El Reactor de esta nave puede generar una burbuja diez veces más grande que eso… en teoría claro.

Ralph se dejó caer sentado sobre las enormes piedras haciendo que todo el lugar temblara ante la violenta reacción. —Maldición. —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
Amanda imitó el gesto del gigante y volvió a sentarse. —No se que estan haciendo esos hijos de puta con el reactor… pero temo lo peor.  
—¿Pero cómo es posible? —preguntó Ralph. —¿Como han dejado que algo tan importante quedara tan librado al azar? Quinn es una guerrera increíble, yo mismo la he visto pelear, pero enviar a ella sola a custodiar algo tan peligroso… ¿En que estaba pensado Unity?  
—Era menester mantener todo esto en secreto, Ralph. —respondió Amanda. —No solo por la sensibilidad que esta clase de dispositivos implican, ya te dije que Unity siempre quiso mantener a la Colonia al margen de sus objetivos para con lo que hay en El Campo.  
—Capitán. —Ralph se volvió a inclinar hacia delante, ya un poco más calmado luego de su arrebato de furia. —Voy a preguntarle algo y espero que su respuesta sea sincera.  
—Adelante. —respondió la mujer, totalmente segura de sí misma.  
—¿Acaso usted o Unity nunca se han planteado que algunos de nosotros consideramos a este lugar nuestro hogar?  
«Hogar» Green escribió la palabra en la pantalla y dejó el cursor parpadeando al final de la misma.  
—Lo se. —dijo la Capitán Kyle. —Hemos pasado por tantas cosas Ralph… pero aun asi este es nuestro sitio en el universo. Si, también es MI hogar. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¿Entonces qué es lo que hará Unity una vez que consiga lo que quiere?  
—Eso tendrán que decidirlo ustedes. —respondió la mujer. —Con o sin la anomalía, el Campo seguirá existiendo, pero será mucho menos peligroso que ahora, incluso podrán anclar la Rainbow en el mismo interior del disco interior, donde el material es más valioso.

Ralph suspiró profundamente, tanto que el aire que expulsó agitó los cabellos de la Capitán Amanda Kyle, varios metros por debajo suyo.   
Internamente aún se debatía entre aquella furia ciega hacia Unity y el sentido del deber de proteger a sus compañeros, a los habitantes de la Colonia, pero Ralph no lo pensaría dos veces; debía proteger su hogar, sus camaradas de trabajo, a todos y a cada uno de los Colonos, arriesgando su vida si fuera necesario.  
—¿Crees que saben que esa cosa está en el Depósito Principal? —preguntó.  
—No lo se. La operación era tan secreta que ni siquiera Rebecca o Tass la conocían, Quinn y yo eramos las unicas en toda la nave que sabíamos de la existencia del Dimensional Eater pero…  
—¿Pero?  
—Unity no es la única cuya seguridad interna ha sido comprometida. Como te dije, la Corporación L.A.I fue la que nos suministró esa cosa, y por lo que he escuchado de Tass… esa IA a la que llaman Red, no solo nos ha infiltrado a nosotros, también se ha infiltrado en las redes militares y de otras Corporaciones… hay una remota posibilidad que se hayan topado con la información.  
—Son demasiados supuestos. —dijo el gigante.   
—Sin conocer el verdadero objetivo de esos tipo, no podemos dejar pasar esto… es un arma de destrucción planetaria, no puede caer en sus manos.

Ralph asintió en silencio. —De acuerdo. —dijo. —Intentaré recuperar esa cosa… pero tienes que prometerme algo.  
—Eso depende. —respondió Amanda.  
—Y una mierda. —exclamó Ralph. —Prométeme que cuidarás de la Colonia pase lo que pase, si realmente es tu hogar, entonces defiéndelo como si lo fuera.  
—Eso sí puedo prometerlo. —dijo la mujer. —Lo juro por mi propia vida.  
El gigante se incorporó y tras contemplar pensativo por un momento a la pequeña mujer, entró al Onsen caminando lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor oleaje posible. El Ghost se encontraba posado sobre la improvisada plataforma que Ralph había construido para Green y el ojo escarlata brilló intensamente cuando estuvo a su lado.  
—¿Estás lista, Green? —preguntó.  
«Lista» Apareció escrito en la pantalla frente a sus ojos.  
Sin nada más que discutir, Ralph se dio la vuelta y tras alejarse unos pasos, se arrodilló dando la espalda al Ghost.   
—Hazo. —dijo.  
Green encendió los propulsores de la nave. Tras varios segundos de preparación en donde los poderosos motores alcanzaron el punto de operación óptimo, poco a poco el enorme Dron comenzó a elevarse de la plataforma.

Amanda contemplaba fascinada aquella operación desde su roca, a salvo del oleaje que los poderosos motores producían en el gran estanque. Green se elevó unos veinte metros por sobre el agua y tras replegar el tren de aterrizaje se acercó lentamente a Ralph.  
—Ten cuidado. —dijo nervioso el gigante.  
«Seré gentil» respondió ella.  
—Me pregunto dónde habrás aprendido esa frase. —murmuró aún más nervioso que antes, sintiendo el calor del escape de los propulsores vectoriales cerca de su cuello.  
Cuando la nave estuvo a solo unos metros por sobre el gigante, el bastidor que Nix y Hal habían soldado al fuselaje del Ghost para recuperar la armadura roja de Virya, activó sus pads de captura magnética.  
Con un estampido que resonó en todo el jardín, el enorme Dron quedó firmemente adherido a la espalda del traje blindado de Ralph.   
«Procedimiento de captura finalizado. Todos los sistemas están en verde.» Apareció escrito en la pantalla.  
—«Gattai!» —exclamó Ralph poniéndose de pie lentamente, ahora cargando todo el peso del Ghost en su espalda. Incluso Amanda sonrió ante aquella referencia a las series de anime donde los robots se combinaban unos con otros para crear versiones más poderosas de sí mismos.  
—¿Cómo lo sientes, Ralph? —preguntó la Capitana.  
—Pesado como los mil demonios. —respondió el obrero moviéndose de un lado a otro. —¿Estas segura que funcionará?  
El Ghost plegó sus alas sobre el fuselaje, de modo que Ralph parecía tener una enorme mochila propulsora en sus espaldas.  
Amanda sonrió. —Quinn dice que conoció a una Meltran que usaba Fast Packs de un VF-1 en su espalda… esto es una especie de improvisación similar.  
—Creí que no te gustaban las improvisaciones. —respondió el gigante.  
—En absoluto, pero últimamente estoy mucho más abierta de mente. —aseguró la mujer.

Ralph salió del estanque y tomó el enorme rifle que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes. Tras revisarlo, colocó un cargador y cargó una bala en la recamara.  
—Escúchame atentamente. —dijo Amanda mientras señalaba al gigante con la muleta. —Tu no tienes control sobre el ghost, así que está en manos de Green el llevarte a donde tengas que ir. La comunicación y coordinación entre ustedes será vital para esta operación.  
—Entendido. —dijo Ralph.  
«Entendido» Escribió Green.  
—Otra cosa mas… Green no podrá usar sus misiles pegada como está a tu espalda, asi que traten de evitar el combate lo más que pueda. Usen y abusen de la velocidad del Ghost, pero traten de no estrellarse contra mi Colonia.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta. —aseguró el gigante.  
La mujer se puso de pie trabajosamente. —Y una última cosa mas… no mueran ahí fuera. ¿Entendido?  
Ralph soltó una carcajada y palmeó el rifle de asalto. —Eso es difícil de prometer… pero te aseguro que haremos todo lo posible. —dijo.  
—Entonces es hora. —dijo la mujer. —Vayan y recuperen esa cosa. Cuento con ustedes.  
Ralph hizo un saludo militar y Green movió sus estabilizadores verticales a modo de saludo, tras lo cual ambos abandonaron la enorme estancia por la puerta que daba acceso al enorme espacio entre cubiertas.

La enorme puerta se cerró con un estampido y Amanda quedó sola en el jardín de Ralph escuchando el sonido del oleaje rompiendo contra las rocas de la orilla.  
Se dió cuenta que estaba temblando.


	142. Chapter 142

Cuando finalmente Harmony quedó inmóvil, todos los ruidos cesaron a su alrededor.  
Cinthya abrió los ojos, todavía algo mareada por las vueltas y tumbos que tanto ella como Matt habían dado dentro de la cabina.   
Todo el enorme holograma que los rodeaba había desaparecido por completo y la cabina estaba casi en completa oscuridad. Apenas las dos pequeñas pantallas del asiento que ocupara la joven inspectora seguían encendidas, aunque una de ellas solo mostraba lluvia e interferencias y la otra luchaba por mantener unas cuantas ventanas abiertas con información de monitoreo en tiempo real.

La inspectora no necesito analizar con profundidad aquella información, con solo un vistazo supo que la radiación de neutrones apenas superaba un poco los valores tolerables y el nivel de Dióxido de Carbono en la cabina de Harmony había comenzado a elevarse por encima de los niveles preocupantes. Las reservas de oxígeno también estaban mostrando colores amarillos en las barras de estado. ¿Cuantas horas podrían pasar hasta que se asfixiaran ahí dentro?  
Matt. Toda la atención de Cinthya se volcó hacia el muchacho que tras el abrupto movimiento había vuelto a quedar inconsciente. El casco la molestaba y de todas formas ya no le era de utilidad alguna. Se lo quitó y dejó que flotara hacia un lado mientras dedicaba toda su atención en su amigo.  
Tras acercar su rostro al suyo comprobó que el chico respiraba, aunque le pareció que extremadamente despacio. La poca calidad del oxígeno restante tampoco lo estaba ayudando asi que con cuidado abrió los botones del traje de mantenimiento que vestía Matt y dejó su pecho al descubierto, rogando para sus adentros que pudiera respirar mejor.

Cinthya trató de calmarse y analizar la situación de la forma más racional posible. Matt estaba fuera de combate y ambos morirían en cuestión de horas si continuaban ahí. ¿Qué otras opciones tenían? La inspectora miró hacia arriba, donde el EX-Gear habia quedado encastrado en el soporte donde Matt lo había pilotado con asombrosa letalidad. ¿Podría ella usarlo?   
Solo habia una forma de averiguarlo.  
Dejó a Matt recostado en el asiento y tras asegurarlo con el arnés de seguridad flotó hacia el EX-Gear. Había visto a Matt entrar en el traje varias veces, pero realmente no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin muchas mas opciones se colocó de espaldas al mismo y colocó las piernas en las aberturas de las botas para sostenerse mientras, a continuación, sujetaba los controles al final de cada brazo y apoyaba la espalda contra el cuerpo principal de la armadura.  
En cuanto sujetó firmemente los controles la armadura se cerró alrededor de ella de forma que sus brazos, piernas y pecho quedaron cubiertos por el pesado blindaje.  
—Hasta ahora, todo bien. —dijo suspirando.  
Pero algo no estaba del todo bien. El casco que se desplegaba sobre la cabeza en el momento de activar la armadura no se había movido de su lugar.   
Cinthya intentó levantar los brazos tal y como había visto hacer a Matt pero estos no se movieron ni un centímetro. Tocó los botones de cada uno de los controles que tenia en las manos y nada sucedió.  
—Muevete… por favor muévete. —pidió angustiada, pero la armadura no parecía escucharla.  
Tras luchar con los controles durante varios minutos se rindió agotada.  
La armadura estaba muerta y con ella, tambien morian las posibilidades de mover a Harmony. La joven soltó los controles y la armadura volvió a abrirse como una cáscara vacía.  
Cinthya flotó hacia abajo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Realmente iban a morir allí? Después de todas los peligros que habían sorteado, después de esquivar a la muerte de tantas formas diferentes… ¿Era allí donde terminaba su suerte? ¿Eso era lo que les deparaba el destino? ¿Convertirse en dos momias disecadas por la radiación de Neutrones?

Morirían si, y lentamente por el envenenamiento por Dióxido de carbono… primero una sensación de cansancio, luego un dolor de cabeza seguido por mareos y finalmente caerían inconscientes hasta que la falta de oxígeno empezara a matar las células de su cerebro y, finalmente, las de su corazón.  
Pero había una salida más rápida. ¿Verdad?  
Cinthya se detuvo junto a Matt y se llevó la mano a la cintura.   
El arma que Funes le había dado seguía allí, firmemente sostenida entre su ropa interior y el pantalón. ¿Seria capaz de usarla en ella misma…?  
¿O en Matt?  
La mujer sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellas imágenes. No, por supuesto que no, ella jamas tendria el valor de hacer algo como eso.  
No, tenía que hacer algo… lo que sea. Dejar morir a Matt no era una opción, nunca lo había sido. Tenían que encontrar esa cámara de Micronización a toda costa y para ello tenían que mover a Harmony.

La mochila de Cinthya había quedado flotando cerca de las pantallas. La chica flotó hasta allí y comenzó a revisar en su interior. Encontró el enorme Pad Utilitario que usaba para monitorear las condiciones medioambientales y lo encendió en busca de algo, un indicio.  
Había desconectado todo tipo de conexión inalámbrica por miedo a esa tal Red que había infectado el sistema, pero ahora ya no estaban en la Rainbow aquella amenaza le resulta lejana y sin sentido ¿Y si la detectaban los Piratas? En su situación actual, aquello le resultaba algo verdaderamente insignificante.  
Activó la conexión de red y esperó.  
Como lo suponía, el aparato no captó ninguna señal. Tras girar en todos los sentidos y flotar hacia el techo y la base de la cabina, Cinthya se dió por vencida.  
¿Qué más podía hacer? Los sistemas de Harmony parecían seguir funcionando, tal vez hubiera una forma de usar su sistema de comunicaciones para pedir ayuda.  
Tras volver hacia donde estaba Matt, Cinthya examinó las dos pantallas que se desplegaban frente a ella. Una mostraba datos del interior de la cabina, el nivel de oxígeno y la radiación, así como la temperatura y nivel de fuerzas de aceleración. El otro monitor estaba dañado y solo mostraba ruido e interferencias.  
Will había hecho un trabajo bastante desprolijo con el cableado y las conexiones, cosa que Cinthya agradeció de todo corazón al poder remover fácilmente la placa de control donde los cables de la consola ingresaban a la pantalla averiada. Tras identificar correctamente el cable que transmitia la señal de video, lo desconectó de un tirón y lo enchufó a su propio Pad.  
La pantalla de su aparato mostró la imagen que los sistemas de Harmony registraban del exterior. Era solo la imagen que el mecha tomaba justo enfrente de la cabina, pero lo que le interesaba a Cinthya no era la oscuridad que reinaba afuera, sinó el HUD que se proyectaba sobre esas imágenes.  
La información era bastante decepcionante: temperatura, fuerzas G, niveles de radiación, el sistema de navegación (Ninguna clase de baliza o punto de navegación estaban cargados en la computadora, lo que lo volvia algo mas inutil todavia) pero un dato llamó poderosamente su atención.  
Harmony detectaba presión constante fuera de la cabina.  
Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: habían entrado a una esclusa y la presión de la misma se había ajustado automáticamente a la que existiera dentro de aquella nave.  
Oxígeno. Aquello hizo acelerar el corazón de Virya. ¿Podía ser que los sistemas de soporte vital de aquella nave en ruinas todavía funcionarán? La enorme compuerta de descompresión había funcionado, lo que le daba algo de esperanzas pero… ¿Habría realmente oxígeno? ¿O seria un aire tóxico el que habia ahi afuera? Los sensores de Harmony no mostraban información de esa clase, solo podían recoger información básica del exterior.  
Tenían que arriesgarse o moririan ahí dentro de todas formas.  
Sin más tiempo que perder, Cinthya revisó el resto de los menús de la computadora buscando la opción de abrir la cabina. Nada.  
Evidentemente Harmony no se podía manejar desde allí, aquella era una simple estación de monitoreo. Recordó que la cabina se había cerrado en el momento que Matt activó el robot, pero habia usado la interfaz de su EX-Gear para ello.  
—Maldición. —exclamó la joven flotando fuera del asiento. Tenia que haber otra forma.  
Tras buscar por toda la cabina encontró lo que buscaba; había una manija de gran tamaño pintada de amarillo y negro de forma bastante desprolija… la marca artística de Will, pensó Cinthya.  
Rodeó la pieza de metal con ambas manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo moverla en absoluto.  
—¡No!  
Empujó, tiró, usos sus manos y pies, descargó una serie de patadas sobre la manija… no hubo caso. Aquella palanca estaba diseñada para ser abierta por la gran fuerza del EX-Gear, Cinthya nunca podría moverla por su cuenta.  
Volvían a estar exactamente como al principio; atrapados en aquella lata cada vez con menos aire. La joven tenia ganas de llorar, de hacerse un ovillo y rendirse a la inevitabilidad de la muerte…  
—Estoy… tan cansada. —dijo derramando lágrimas. —Tan cansada…  
Dejó que pasaran varios minutos antes de volver a abrir los ojos. El cabello rojo de Matt flotaba libremente en microgravedad y a la luz mortecina de las pantallas, le daban un aspecto casi sobrenatural. —«No te atrevas a abandonarlo» Las palabras casi susurraron en su cabeza. La joven suspiró profundamente.  
—No puedo abandonarte. —dijo acariciando sus cabellos. —Se lo prometí a Mina. —dijo besándolo en la frente.

Se alejó flotando del desvanecido Matt y tras detener su vuelo con uno de los soportes del Ex-Gear, permaneció inmóvil en el mismo centro de la cabina con los ojos cerrados.  
—Piensa. —dijo en voz alta. —Piensa detenidamente. ¿Will construyó esta cosa? Si, fue Will… ¿lo recuerdas no? —mientras decía eso, una sonrisa se formó en su cansado rostro. —Claro que lo recuerdas Cinthya… un verdadero cabeza hueca, pero de buen corazón y que arriesgó desatar la terrible ira de Amanda para ayudar a su amigo Matt. ¿Acaso el no podría haber previsto esto? ¿Y si a el le pasaba algo y Matt tenia que salir por su cuenta de Harmony? Seguramente… seguramente tiene que haber otra forma de abrir la cabina.  
Una forma muy propia de Will.  
Cinthya abrió los ojos.  
—Eso es.  
Se impulsó hasta el borde de la cabina y examinó donde el metal se cerraba de forma hermética. La unión era casi perfecta. ¿Casi? La joven deslizó el dedo sobre el lugar donde las dos placas de metal se tocaban. Había una especie de goma, como una fina cinta de material blando que recorría todo el perímetro de la cabina.  
—Si… ¡Si! —exclamó entusiasmada.  
Flotó hacia donde estaba la manija de apertura y usando su Pad iluminó el lugar donde gran pieza de metal se introducía en el mecanismo de apertura. Había algo más allí.  
Con cuidado se dio vuelta y metió la cabeza por la estrecha abertura.   
A la luz del pad vió una especie de ladrillo envuelto en cinta de embalar desde donde partían varios cables en todas direcciones. Un rollo de cable colgaba a un costado sujeto con alambre.  
—Lo sabia. —dijo Cinthya estirando la mano hacia el rollo de cable. —Ese es mi Will.  
Con cuidado retiró los cables y a medida que flotaba hacia atrás fue desenrollando lentamente la madeja.   
Para su desconcierto al final de la misma no había un detonador; simplemente los extremos pelados de un cable rojo y uno negro.  
—Supongo que no tuvo tiempo de terminar el sistema de apertura de emergencia. —dijo la joven suspirando. —Ahora tendré que improvisar.  
Tras asegurar los cables a uno de los brazos del EX-Gear, Cinthya flotó hacia donde estaba Matt y con cuidado lo movió hasta donde estaba el traje inutilizado.   
—Ahora piensa. —se dijo mientras recogía varios metros de cables de la destrozada consola. —No sabemos qué tan poderosos puedan ser esos explosivos. ¿Cómo podemos protegernos de la explosión estando aquí dentro?  
La respuesta pareció obvia: El EX-Gear era la única cosa blindada que podían utilizar, al menos como cobertura.  
Cinthya se puso manos a la obra. Tomó los cables que había rescatado de la consola y anudandolos fuertemente, logró crear una especie de cinturón que usó para atarse a Matt por la cintura. Si ambos iban a salir volando de ahi no podían hacerlo en direcciones separadas. Mientras el chico estuviera inconsciente ella debería ser su guia.  
Tras quedar firmemente atados Cinthya se dirigió con dificultad hacia la armadura.y examinó los cables que Will había fijado con cinta y precintos a la estructura tubular donde descansaban los asientos de los pilotos.  
Localizó un par de cables rojo y negro y tras tironear fuertemente logró desprenderlos de las precarias conexiones.  
—Espero que no haya problemas con el voltaje y esas cosas. —se dijo mientras usaba la uña para dejar a descubierto el alambre de cobre de cada cable, tras lo cual hizo que ambas puntas hicieran una pequeña chispa al tocarse brevemente, asegurándose de ese modo que, en efecto, tenían corriente.   
Cinthya no sabia mucho de electricidad, solo lo básico como para comprender que el cable negro era el neutro y el rojo el positivo.  
—Simple. ¿Verdad? —preguntó a la oscuridad del interior de la cabina.  
Unió como pudo ambos cables negros y dejó el de fase a un lado mientras se preparaba para la explosión. Tras asegurar bien su precario cinturón colocó el casco de vuelo en la cabeza del chico y con dificultad se subió a la armadura, apoyando su espalda contra la cavidad interna de la misma de forma que sirviera de escudo a la explosión.  
—No se qué milagro debería pedir primero… que los cálculos de Will hayan sido exactos o que afuera haya oxígeno suficiente. —exclamó cerrando los ojos. Tras unos minutos de silencio los volvió a abrir y sus ojos mostraban el brillo de la determinación —Sea como sea… ¡Ahi voy! —gritó mientras respiraba hondo y cruzaba ambos cables rojos.

Will no solo había hecho bien los cálculos. Su experiencia con explosivos le había permitido crear un sistema de apertura que garantizara no sólo volar todo el mecanismo del cierre manual con la explosión principal; unas milésimas de segundo luego que la primera carga explotara, todo el anillo de explosivo plástico alrededor del cierre hermético de la cabina estalló simultáneamente lanzando la pesada compuerta de metal hacia arriba.  
Esquirlas y piezas de metal volaron por toda la cabina, pero la gruesa armadura del EX-Gear contuvo los peligrosos fragmentos y afortunadamente ambos jóvenes resultaron completamente ilesos.  
Al despejarse el humo de la explosión, Cinthya ya no pudo contener el aliento y con una gran exhalación volvió a respirar con ahínco.  
Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. Enrarecido todavía con el olor a quemado del explosivo, pero era aire. La joven inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.  
—¡Lo… lo logramos! —exclamó con un grito de triunfo, mas Matt segui desvanecido y nadie mas la felicitó por aquello. La joven suspiró y tomando su mochila se impulsó con las piernas contra la armadura.  
Con Matt bien atado a su cintura, ambos jóvenes salieron volando de los restos humeantes de la cabina de Harmony. Cinthya le quitó el casco a su compañero y tras colocarlo en su propia cabeza encendió la visión aumentada.  
Vió que, en efecto, estaban en una enorme compuerta de descompresión destinada a Zentradis y sus armaduras. Sin perder un instante Cinthya flotó hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta en el otro extremo de la cámara.  
—¿Y ahora como vamos a abrir esa cosa? —preguntó a la cabellera roja de Matt.  
Vió en una de las paredes una especie de enorme botón cuadrado. Flotó hacia allí y trató de presionarlo.  
—Tipico. —dijo resignada tras empujar aquella cosa y salir disparada en la dirección opuesta. —Somos demasiado pequeños para activarlo.  
Probó ir del lado opuesto para impulsarse contra el muro y golpear el botón con toda fuerza generada, pero solo consiguió lastimarse el tobillo.

Flotaron por la gigantesca cámara en busca de otra salida y finalmente descubrieron las rejillas en el techo por donde el aire era succionado o bombeado durante el proceso de presurización de la misma. Una fina red metálica cubría los orificios redondos, pero como toda maquinaria de ingeniería Zentradi, la falta de mantenimiento y el desconocimiento de la simple idea de reparación había jugado en favor de los Micrones. Pronto encontraron un orificio donde la malla había sido perforada y tras algo de esfuerzo pudieron pasar del otro lado.  
El conducto de aire media unos cinco metros de diámetro, suficientes para que ambos pudieran avanzar juntos sin preocuparse por la estrechez del mismo. Enormes ventiladores destinados a mover el aires en ambas direcciones se erguían a su paso, pero por suerte estaban desactivados y los jóvenes pudieron pasar entre las enormes palas sin problema alguno.

Recorrieron aquellos ductos de ventilación por lo que parecieron horas. Era tal el tamaño de aquellas naves que para un Micrón aquellos túneles parecían un verdadero laberinto. Cada tanto una abertura se abría a izquierda o derecha, pero Cinthya continuó por el túnel principal, esperando ver alguna luz, algún indicio, mas todo era silencio y oscuridad ahí dentro.  
Tras llegar a un sitio donde una enorme turbina (Por suerte apagada) desviaba la corriente de aire en tres direcciones diferentes, Cinthya supo que tendría que confiar en el azar para hallar el camino hacia la misteriosa cámara de micronización.  
—Ojalá tuviera una moneda. —dijo suspirando, aunque la idea de arrojar una moneda en gravedad zero y verla alejarse de ella le produjo una sonrisa.  
Entonces por rabillo del ojo percibió algo fugaz, casi un resplandor en miniatura.  
—¿Que rayos fue eso?  
Sea lo que sea, había desaparecido. La joven flotó hacia el túnel donde había visto aquello y lanzó una mirada inquieta hacia las profundidades de aquella tubería. ¿Podría haber sido un espejismo? Cinthya conoce una docena de compuestos químicos presentes en viejas naves a la deriva o abandonadas que podrían causar alucinaciones visuales y sonoras. Que estuvieran expuestos a un compuesto desconocido de origen alienígena no la hacia sentir muy segura que digamos, pero… aquello había sido una señal.  
Se aseguró que Matt estuviera firmemente atado y se lanzó a recorrer aquella tubería.  
tras varios minutos de flotar en silencio por la misma comenzó a sentir un cambio. Calor, definitivamente la temperatura había aumentado a su alrededor ¿Estaría acercándose a una fuente de radiación? ¿Combustible del reactor de la vieja nave? Ninguna de aquellas opciones era algo bueno para ellos, pero no tenían otra opción. Continuaron recorriendo el tubo hasta llegar a una nueva bifurcación.  
Esta vez vio aquello casi pegado a su nariz.  
—¿Pero que…? —la sorpresa fue tan grande que Cinthya se arrojó hacia atrás.  
La burbuja estalló unos segundos más tarde.  
—Una… ¿Burbuja? ¿Aqui?  
Estaban alucinando, definitivamente aquello no podía ser real. La joven volvió a impulsarse contra una de las paredes y avanzó hacia donde había visto tan extraño objeto.  
El túnel de la derecha estaba lleno de burbujas. La mayoría chocaba contra las paredes y explotaba en una lluvia de partículas, pero algunas llegaban flotando hacia donde estaban ellos.  
—Dime que es una broma.  
Pero nadie le respondió. Sin nada mas que hacer, Cinthya juntó coraje y se lanzó a flotar por el extraño ducto.  
Las paredes estaban repletas de una fina película de gotitas producto de la condensación. ¿Cómo podía haber agua en estado líquido en aquel lugar? La cabeza de Cinthya daba vueltas, se sentía mareada y le costaba moverse con Matt atado a su cintura.  
Al dar vuelta un recodo se encontró con una verdader pared de burbujas. El tubo estaba prácticamente taponado de ellas, formando una especie de espuma rosada que lo cubría todo. La joven avanzó resulta entre aquella masa que se desintegraba apenas tocarla y pronto parecía que estaba flotando en medio de una nube.   
Cinthya se quitó el casco ya que las gotitas de agua no la dejaban ver bien y sintió un aroma extraño. ¿Estarían soñando? ¿Y si seguían encerrados en Harmony sufriendo los efectos del envenenamiento por el Dióxido de Carbono? Pero aquello era tan… real.

Entonces sintió un fuerte tirón y todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Algo comenzó a jalar de ella hacia ¿Abajo? Llevaba tanto tiempo flotando en medio de aquella espuma que había perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación, pero no cabía ninguna duda; aquello era la fuerza de gravedad actuando sobre su cuerpo. Abajo se convirtió en algo real y tanto Cinthya y Matt cayeron, ahora si, atraídos por aquella fuerza irresistible.  
Una rejilla apareció justo debajo de ellos y cayeron entre los barrotes de metal, ganando velocidad rápidamente. Cinthy gritó y sujetó a Matt fuertemente con ambas manos de modo de poder girarlo sobre sí misma. Quería protegerlo del golpe a toda costa mientras ambos se sumergían entre las nubes de vapor que se abrieron para recibirlos durante su caída.  
La joven golpeó con su espalda contra algo blando y fue lanzada a un lado. Cuando estaba preparándose para el segundo golpe, se sorprendió al aterrizar de lleno en agua profunda.

Salió a la superficie lo más pronto posible. Si Matt tragaba agua en los pulmones moriría ahogado en pocos minutos. Sujetando fuertemente la cabeza del chico con una mano, la inspectora nadó frenéticamente en la primera dirección que pudo en medio de toda esa espuma que obstaculizaba su visión.  
Por suerte Cinthya era buena nadadora, pero con Matt atado a su cintura tuvo que nadar de espaldas para mantener la cabeza del chico fuera del agua. Casi sin darse cuenta sus pies tocaron el fondo y pudo caminar torpemente hacia una zona menos profunda mientras arrastraba al joven.  
La lluvia caía a raudales sobre ambos jóvenes, lavando los restos de espuma mientras Cinthya desataba los cables y tendía a Matt boca arriba en la parte menos profunda.  
—Por favor, sigue respirando Matt. —exclamó Cinthya colocando su rostro frente a la nariz del chico. Matt respiraba y su pecho subió y bajó lentamente, lo que alivió un poco a la preocupada joven.  
—¿Dekran haven ze?  
Cinthya giró la cabeza hacia la fuente del extraño sonido que retumbó en sus oídos. La fina neblina se había disipado por la lluvia fría que caía sobre ellos.  
Una gigante completamente desnuda los miraba con curiosidad desde las alturas.   
—¿Mikron? ¿Mekah? ¡Dekarcha! —exclamó abriendo los ojos con asombro.  
Cinthya se puso de pie sin poder creer lo que veía. Le parecía estar dentro de un sueño.  
Hubo un poderoso estampido y una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que el vapor se arremolinaba alrededor de la giganta.  
—¡Esques! ¡Medan kreg sanen tas! —los gritos sonaron poderosos en el recinto. Cinthya se tapó los oídos asustada por el atronador sonido.  
Dos Meltran más aparecieron junto a la giganta desnuda. Estaban vestidas con trajes de combate y portaban armas largas.  
—¿Dabra kuras? ¿Sa???? —exclamó la Meltran señalando a Cinthya y a Matt  
—¡Dekarcha! —exclamaron ambas al ver hacia donde señalaba.  
Pero Cinthya había perdido el habla, fascinada por lo que estaba viendo.  
La espuma que cubría el cuerpo de la Meltran se había lavado por efecto de la lluvia y la joven pudo apreciar aquello que colgaba entre las piernas de la giganta.  
—Mu… ¿Muñequita de Minmay? —exclamó señalando aquello sorprendida.  
Las tres Meltran se hecharon a reir con poderosas carcajadas, tan fuertes que el pequeño cuarto de baño (Pequeño en relación a un Zentradi al menos) pareció sacudirse con las poderosas carcajadas.  
—Bienvenidos a la Flota Chatarra, Micrones. —dijo la Meltran con un fuerte acento poniéndose de cuclillas.  
Cinthya se desvaneció unos segundos más tarde.


	143. Chapter 143

Otako se reclinó hacia atrás mientras con un gesto de su mano hacia retroceder el manojo de pantallas que habían estado girando a su alrededor. El gesto llamó la atención de Red, quien asomó su cabeza por el borde de una de las pantallas como si se tratara de un portal a otra dimensión. —¿Sucede algo?  
El joven se mordió la lengua, refrenandose justo a tiempo de decir algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría si Greg llegaba a enterarse por boca de la IA. —No… nada. —dijo en cambio.  
Habian tardado casi una hora en poder crear una canal lo suficientemente limpio de ruido para establecer una conexión fiable entre su estación de trabajo y el Núcleo de Procesamiento donde desde donde Red monitoreaba el ataque.  
—Estos filtros no sirven. —dijo la IA sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sus cabellos azules se movían como bajo el agua. —Necesito reglas de excepción más precisas para lidiar con todo este ruido.  
Otako apretó los dientes pero no respondió. Red había comenzado a darle órdenes como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. ¿Cuando había comenzado a perder el control?  
—Es ruido blanco Red. —dijo al cabo de unos momentos. —No se puede crear una regla de exclusión de datos al azar.  
La cabeza del holograma desapareció de la pantalla y se materializó con su cuerpo completo a escasos centímetros del rostro del joven, quien casi dió un salto hacia atrás del susto.  
—Tass está usando el sistema para transmitir datos, estoy seguro de ello.  
—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó el joven acomodándose los lentes que se habian caido por el brusco movimiento.  
—Lo se, eso es todo. —respondió Red. —Los grupos de atacantes se mueven en respuesta a ciertos flujos de datos que para mi son ruido, pero ellos podían decodificarlos de alguna manera. Eso significa que existe un filtro capaz de eliminar los datos al azar de las comunicaciones.  
Aquel dato tomó por sorpresa a Otako, quien abrió los ojos grandes como platos. —¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?  
—Crei que ya lo sabias, me pareció realmente obvio.  
Aquello era prácticamente un insulto. El joven apretó los puños con fuerza y su rostro se volvió rojo de la ira. —¿Como te….?  
——Necesitamos decodificar eso o buscar un canal de comunicaciones alternativo. —continuó hablando la IA ignorando por completo al furioso joven.  
Aquello fue demasiado para Otako. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Estaba furioso. No solo con Red, sinó con si mismo ¿Acaso no podía haber previsto que los acontecimientos tomaran aquel giro? Maldito Greg, si no fuera por el…  
Otako aun tenía en su poder el Protocolo de Seguridad que le devolvería el control total de Red, pero si lo usaba y desafiaba a su jefe… Greg lo mataría sin dudarlo.  
El joven se quitó los anteojos mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. Lee, el era la respuesta. ¿Pero podría confiar en el? Desde que Amanda y Tass habían comenzado aquel contraataque no había vuelto a escuchar noticias del Comandante. ¿Y si se había echado atrás? ¿Debía Otako seguir con el Plan?  
El Plan, eso era. Tenía que retrasar a Red lo mas que pudiera y hacer que el caos se expandiera entre sus hombres. Aquello minaría la confianza en la autoridad de Greg y podría garantizar que la rebelión de Lee tuviera éxito.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo con las manos en el bolsillo mientras pensaba en todo aquello y sin darse cuenta entró al salón de clases.  
Los piratas habían arrojado todos los pupitres y bancos por la ventana y solo habian dejado un par de mesas y sillas sin destruir. Otako caminó entre los restos destrozados y contempló el pizarrón que había quedado sin limpiar desde el último día de clases.  
Un diagrama llamó su atención. Alguien había dibujado con tiza un pequeño cúmulo estelar y los nombres de la estrellas principales aparecian escritos con el color que correspondía a la escala de luminosidad de su estrella.  
—Así que el Cúmulo de Brisingr. —exclamó Otako leyendo en voz alta aquel nombre que no le decia mucho. ¿Habia el estudiado aquello en la escuela? Ya casi no recordaba nada de su vida pasada antes que Greg se lo llevara de aquella Colonia… Ni siquiera recordaba haber ido a la escuela y estar frente a un pizarrón como aquel ¿No había cursado toda la secundaria desde su terminal informática encerrado en su habitación?   
Aquel cúmulo de estrellas lleno de civilizaciones de la Protocultura quedaba justo del otro lado de la Galaxia, lo que lo convertía en un buen lugar para ocultarse de su actual Jefe si se llegaba a enterar de lo que estaban tramando tras sus espaldas.  
Un pensamiento se formó en la cabeza del joven. ¿Y si delataba al Comandante Lee? Tal vez aun estaba a tiempo…  
No. Otako sacudió la cabeza apartando aquella idea. Ya era tarde para eso. Si quería recuperar a Red entonces Greg debía morir.   
Ya no habia vuelta atras.  
Extendió el brazo y pasó la mano por los dibujos de tiza. El gráfico quedo parcialmente borroneado y los diferentes colores se mezclaron a medida que el joven pasaba su mano una y otra vez. Estaba borrando las estrellas con un simple gesto ¿No era eso lo que en el fondo quería hacer Greg? Aunque Trinity estaba muy lejos de poder destruir una estrella, aquellos enormes cañones podían fácilmente desintegrar una pequeña ciudad desde órbita disparando simultáneamente.  
Mientras estaba perdido en aquellos pensamientos, no notó al guardia que entró al aula hasta que lo llamó en voz alta.  
—¡Eh Otako! ¡Sal a ver esto!  
El joven se sobresaltó y tras mirar desconcertado al hombre durante unos segundos asintió y se asomó a la ventana.  
Algo estaba pasando ahí fuera. Un grupo de casi medio centenar de piratas se hallaba reunido en la entrada de la escuela vociferando y gritando entre ellos. Algo estaba mal.  
—Será mejor que vayas a ver que pasa. —dijo el guardia gravemente. —Eres el único que tiene algo de autoridad de los que estamos aqui.  
Aquello era una mentira por supuesto. Otako gozaba del privilegio de estar siempre cerca de Greg y Lee durante las reuniones de estrategia y demas, pero jamas habia tenido algun tipo de liderazgo en los hombres, ellos simplemente lo trataban como una mascota de su jefe.  
—Iré. —dijo apretando los puños.   
En realidad no tenía otra opción y de todas formas aquello le daría una excusa para mantenerse alejado de Red y su impertinencia.

Tras abandonar el salón de clases bajó por las escaleras escoltado por el mismo guardia mientras los gritos e insultos se hacían más audibles. Al salir por la entrada principal vieron que algunos de ellos tenían las armas desenfundadas y los ánimos estaban realmente caldeados.  
La cosa pintaba fea. Otako vaciló y se detuvo momentáneamente en la puerta, pero fué empujado por el el hombre que lo seguía.  
—¡Ahí está Otako!  
Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto uno de ellos señaló al tembloroso joven y gritó en voz alta.  
—¡Tu! —gritó un corpulento bruto armado con una ametralladora pesada mientras lo señalaba con una enorme mano enguantada. —¡Ven aquí!.  
Otako obedeció mansamente y se acercó al grupo de hombres que lo miraba en forma amenazadora. Habian hecho un circulo a unos diez metros de la entrada de la escuela alrededor de algo que estaba en el suelo.

Quien lo había llamado era un soldado verdaderamente enorme, casi tan grande como aquel que llamaban Zack, pero a diferencia de aquel, este bruto no llevaba puesta una exo armadura laminada. El pirata llevaba una armadura de Kevlar compuesta por varios pedazos diferentes, pero lo que lo verdaderamente lo distinguia del resto eran los cables y conexiones biométricas que cruzaban su cabeza. Eran implantes de mejoras cibernéticas, componentes que aumentaban y mejoraban las capacidades de combate de los hombres que se atrevían a pasar el, generalmente, doloroso proceso de instalación de aquellas cosas.   
Por la cantidad de conexiones y cables que aquel bruto tenía incrustadas en su cabeza, al parecer el dolor era algo que no lo preocupaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Donde mierda está Greg? —fue lo primero que preguntó el corpulento soldado en cuanto lo tuvo al lado. —¿Está ahí dentro?  
—N-no. —respondió nervioso. —Se-se fué hace co-cosa de una hora...  
Varios gritos e insultos se escucharon entre los hombres.  
—Te dije que planea abandonarnos. —dijo uno.  
—Ha perdido el control. —exclamó otro.  
—¡Silencio! —gritó el bruto de la ametralladora. —Otako… ¿Puedes explicar esto? —dijo tomando al joven del brazo mientras lo arrastraba entre el grupo de hombres.  
Los demás piratas se apartaron y dejaron a la vista aquello que estaba en el centro del circulo. Otako sufrió un ataque de arcadas al ver los restos desmembrados de lo que parecían varios hombres destrozados apilados en la parte de atrás de un transporte.  
Los hombres guardaron silencio y esperaron a que el joven dejara de vomitar, lo que Otako hizo al cabo de lanzar absolutamente todo el contenido de su estómago sobre la cubierta principal.  
—¿Terminaste? —preguntó el hombre sacudiendolo de un brazo. —Entonces mejor empieza por explicarme que mierda significa eso.  
El aterrorizado joven miró los trozos de carne chamuscada y sacudió la cabeza. —¡Yo no fui! —exclamó con un hilo de voz.  
Algunos de los hombres se rieron, pero la mayoría guardaba un silencio sepulcral.  
—Ya lo se idiota. Tu eres incapaz de matar una mosca, menos de hacer semejante carnicería…. fueron los Drones.  
—¿Los… Drones?  
El corpulento pirata le dió un golpe en la cara. Otako cayó sobre la cubierta y quedó tendido temblando de miedo.  
—Hey… no le hagas daño a Otako o Greg nos matará a todos. —dijo el hombre que había escoltado al joven desde el salón de clases.  
—Tu cierra el culo o voy a matarte yo mismo. —exclamó el bruto apuntando rápidamente la enorme ametralladora pesada con una facilidad que parecía casi irreal.  
Quien había hablado primero retrocedió un paso asustado, pero mantuvo su rifle preparado mientras el corpulento hombre tomaba a Otako del cuello de su remera y lo levantaba en alto.  
—Te lo preguntare otra vez, lentamente para que puedas entenderlo. —dijo calmadamente. —¿Por que los Drones se han vuelto locos? ¿Por que estan atacando a nuestros propios hombres?  
—No… no lo se. —respondió Otako escupiendo un diente. Tenía la boca llena de sangre y sentía un dolor terrible en la mandíbula. —¡NO LO SE!  
—¿Así que no lo sabes? —preguntó su torturador sacudiendolo. —Yo creo que mientes. Esa IA tuya tiene todo el puto control de las computadoras y máquinas en esta nave. ¿Como no podrias tu saberlo? ¡Eres el creador de esa mierda!  
—¡Los Drones… los drones no…! —comenzó a decir el asustado joven cuando de pronto sintió como las sacudidas se detenian súbitamente.  
—¿Pero que mierda...?  
El silencio se había producido de forma total en la cubierta. Otako abrió uno de sus ojos y casi se orina encima al ver aquello.  
Red se había manifestado sobre los cadaveres destrozados de los piratas. Había adoptado su forma femenina completa y flotaba a escasos veinte centímetros de los pedazos de carne que llenaban la parte trasera del transporte. Sus cabellos largos se movían lentamente en una inexistente briza.  
—Es la IA. —dijo el soldado que sostenía a Otako. —Esta es la puta que ha obsesionado a Greg. —exclamó mientras soltaba al aterrorizado joven, quien volvió a caer sobre la cubierta junto al transporte mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

Red permaneció en silencio y perfectamente inmóvil en su sitio. Tenia una sonrisa en los labios y su mirada clavada en el desgraciado Otako que se sacudía dolorido a sus pies.  
El bruto se acercó y apuntó la enorme arma contra el pecho de Red. —¿Porque estas matando a nuestros hombres? ¿Greg te lo ordenó? —preguntó sacudiendo el cañón del arma.  
El holograma ni siquiera desvió la mirada del joven en el piso. —Otako, Greg te necesita en la cubierta Treinta y Dos sector D del Bloque cinco. De inmediato.  
El aludido se sacudió y levantó la cabeza. —¡A-ayudame!. —rogó entre lágrimas a la mujer que flotaba sobre el.  
—Te he hecho una pregunta. —gritó el Pirata comprendiendo que su arma era inútil contra aquella cosa hecha de luz. —Respóndeme ahora mismo o pintaré la cubierta con los sesos de esta cucaracha. —dijo bajando el arma mientras apoyaba el cañón en la cabeza del joven.

Red miró al hombre con sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Al parecer la actitud del Pirata finalmente había captado su atención.  
—¿Me has oído? Dije que…  
—Greg me dió instrucciones para eliminar a aquellos que interfieren con nuestras operaciones. —dijo sin quitar la vista del hombre.   
El bruto lanzó una sonora carcajada. —¿Ah si? ¿Y como piensas hacerlo? ¿Mostrandome tus tetas holográficas para que me infarte...? ¿Eh..?  
Los ojos de Red brillaron con intensidad y la carcajada se congeló en la garganta del corpulento pirata. —¿Que…? ¿Que rayos…?  
Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca terrible. Toda su cabeza estaba ahora siendo presa de violentas convulsiones y las enormes venas del cuello se hincharon como si enormes cantidades de sangre fluyeran de pronto a su cerebro.  
—No… no, detente… ¿Que….?  
El brazo que sostenía la enorme ametralladora comenzó a temblar y lentamente se elevó mientras grandes convulsiones hacían que todo el cuerpo del hombre se moviera como presa de un violento ataque.  
Los presentes retrocedieron asustados. Un par de rifles se levantaron, pero quienes los portaban comprendian también que eran inútiles contra aquel holograma.

El desgraciado pirata echaba espuma por la boca y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, pero había perdido por completo el dominio de sus miembros cyberneticos.  
—N---nnnooo… —gimió en cuanto sus dos manos se cerraron sobre el gatillo del arma, mas Red no lo dejó siquiera seguir haciendo eso.  
El pirata abrió la boca y mordió el cañón de la ametralladora tan fuerte que sus dientes se rompieron.  
Un segundo mas tarde sus dedos temblorosos jalaron del gatillo del arma haciendo que su cabeza explotara como una sandía madura al recibir la ráfaga de balas explosivas.

Los restos de cráneo y cerebro llovieron sobre el aterrado Otako, quien se incorporó a medias mientras se recostaba contra la rueda del vehículo con los ojos abiertos como platos. El cuerpo del pirata muerto se derrumbó a su lado como una bolsa de excrementos.  
—Cubierta Treinta y Dos sector D del Bloque cinco.—repitió Red volviéndose hacia Otako. —No te retrases.  
Sin decir una palabra más desapareció en medio de una explosión de luz y pixeles brillantes. Los Piratas se miraron entre si y lentamente comenzaron a abandonar la macabra escena, dejando los cadáveres de sus compañeros en el sitio que habían quedado.

Otako permaneció paralizado en el sitio sin poder quitar la vista del lugar donde momentos antes Red había matado de aquella forma tan brutal a ese hombre. Por primera vez había sentido que el control de Red se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Podría volver a recuperarla con su Protocolo de Seguridad? ¿Y si Greg había modificado algo…? No, aquello era imposible y sin embargo…  
Sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en el hombro y se dió vuelta aterrorizado.  
—Tranquilo. —dijo un hombre. Otako reconoció al guardia que lo había acompañado desde el primer piso de la escuela. —Vamos, te escoltaré con Greg… algo me dice que por nuestra seguridad es mejor que llegues sano y salvo.  
El joven asintió en silencio y se incorporó con dificultad ayudado por el pirata.  
—Te has meado encima. —dijo este último señalando el charco bajo los pies del joven. —La verdad es que no te culpo… lo que hizo esa cosa… nunca vi una mierda como esa.  
Otako tampoco había visto algo como eso. Aquella forma de matar… estaba seguro que Red no había aprendido aquello de el.  
—Tengo.. tengo que buscar algo que olvidé en la escuela —dijo de pronto.  
El Pirata lo miró con duda en el rostro, pero finalmente suspiró y lo escoltó hasta la entrada del edificio.  
Para ese entonces habían vuelto a estar solos. Todos se habían alejado de la cubierta y vuelto a sus patrullajes de rutina. 

El primer piso seguía estando desierto cuando ambos subieron por las escaleras. El guardia permaneció vigilando el pasillo mientras Otako entraba rápidamente a la pequeña aula auxiliar donde todo su instrumental de monitoreo estaba instalado.  
—Deberias estar en camino a cumplir las órdenes de Greg. —dijo Red apareciendo de pronto en media docena de pantallas simultáneamente.  
Otako ignoró el comentario y se sentó delante de su terminal de datos mientras el teclado se desplegaba a su alrededor. —Creo… creo que se como Tass está utilizando la red en nuestra contra. —dijo tecleando furiosamente.  
—Ya tengo más del cuarenta por ciento del tráfico filtrado. Es cuestión de minutos antes que logre detener por completo la marea de ruido que están inyectando al sistema.  
—Eso no evitará que lo vuelvan a hacer. —respondió Otako. —Dijiste que sabias que Tass estaba transmitiendo información a pesar del ruido, en efecto lo estuvo haciendo, todo este tiempo.  
—¿Como? —preguntó Red.  
—Entrelazamiento cuántico. —exclamó el joven mirando los ojos amarillos del holograma. —No son Bytes lo que Tass transmite por la red, sinó la posición y propiedades de las partículas en estado cuántico.   
—Imposible. —aseguró la IA. —Esa clase de datos no pasaría desapercibido en medio de datos al azar, lo que dices es completamente imp…  
—Redes Neurales. —la interrumpió Otako. —Tu no puedes analizar esa clase de información, pero Tass si puede. Utilizó el modelo de procesamiento sináptico de la neurona para procesar la información… esa hija de puta emuló todo un maldito cerebro humano en la red informático de la Rainbow… el ruido no era la interferencia en si, era el propio canal de transmisión para la emulación sináptica.  
Red procesó aquello y todas las pantallas salvo una se apagaron. —Green. —dijo.  
—¿Quien? —preguntó Otako levantando la vista.  
—Green… es el nombre de una IA que encontré dentro del sistema informático de la Rainbow cuando me infiltre.  
El joven se acomodó los lentes con un dedo. —Recuerdo… recuerdo que mencionaste a otra IA cuando hablamos con Tass antes de que la arrojaras con modulo y todo al abismo. ¿Esa misma IA dices? ¿La que desarrolló Tass?  
—Al parecer tenía la capacidad de operar en entornos de simulaciones de Redes Neuronales complejas. —dijo Red. —Pero borré todas sus funciones ejecutables en cuanto se mostró hostil al plan original.  
—Ya veo. —respondió Otako. —¿Tienes algun dato o ejecutable remanente de esa IA? Me gustaría examinar esos datos.   
—Solo tengo su base de datos y memoria archivados, como precaución borré todos los programas y funciones ejecutables que había en el sistema.  
—Dame una copia.  
Red sacudió la cabeza. —¿Eso en que ayudaría al plan de Greg? Deberias ir a su encuentro de inmediato, fue una orden.  
Otako apretó los dientes. —Quiero evitar que Tass vuelva a atacarnos y con esos datos podría darte acceso a la Red neuronal que usan. Si quieres seguir siendo vulnerable a sus ataques, es cosa tuya, pero te aseguro que Greg no seria tan idiota de ignorar lo que puede hacer esa chica.  
Los dos ojos dorados se clavaron fijamente en los de Otako, pero al cabo de unos segundos la pantalla se apagó y una nueva ventana con datos se abrió a un lado. —Estos son todos los datos sobre Green que recopilé en el sistema. —dijo la voz de Red.  
—Gracias. —respondió Otako mientras extraía un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento de su cinturón. —Haré una copia física si no te importa.  
—Hazlo deprisa.   
Otako casi se muerde la lengua, pero tragándose la rabia mantuvo la calma y tras insertar el dispositivo en una de las terminales, copió todos los archivos que Red le había provisto.  
—Listo exclamó una vez que el proceso hubo concluido. —Los examinaré más tarde, ahora debo ir con Greg.  
Red ni siquiera contestó. Se limitó a apagar todas las pantallas y las luces del salón, no dejando mas alternativa al furioso Otako que salir de allí.


	144. Chapter 144

El sonido que el golpe del metal produjo contra la enorme compuerta resonó como un estampido en la cámara de descompresión. Ralph se apartó de la misma para no volver a aplastar a Green.   
—Lo siento —dijo el gigante avergonzado. —No me acostumbro a llevarte en la espalda aun.  
«No te preocupes, no ha sucedido nada» Lo tranquilizó la IA.   
Ralph suspiró y se colocó el casco con cuidado, ajustando todas las conexiones y asegurándose que su visión no estaba obstaculizada por nada suelto.  
—¿Puedes escucharme? —preguntó.  
«Perfectamente» Esta vez la pantalla con las palabras de Green apareció dentro del propio casco de Ralph, apenas a un metro de su rostro.  
—Será mejor que bajes un poco el brillo del texto o me dejarás ciego allá afuera. —comentó el gigante. De inmediato el brillo y contraste de la pantalla se adaptaron a las condiciones de luz de la cámara. «¿Asi?»  
—Perfecto. —respondió el obrero.   
«La operación comenzará en quince segundos» Anunció Green mientras una cuenta regresiva aparecia frente a los ojos de Ralph, quien sin perder un momento tomó el rifle y tras asegurarse que estaba listo para disparar lo colocó bajo su brazo.  
«Diez segundos»  
Ralph golpeó el interruptor de apertura y la enorme cámara comenzó a aspirar el aire mientras la presión comenzaba a igualarse al vacío del espacio allá fuera.  
Simultáneamente Green activó los propulsores y una poderosa vibración recorrió el cuerpo del gigante.  
«La operación ha comenzado» Informó en pantalla.  
La enorme compuerta de acero se abrió y Ralph se impulsó hacia fuera con la sola fuerza de sus brazos. De inmediato desplegó el rifle mientras utilizaba la otra mao para sujetarse de las barras que se encontraban alrededor de la esclusa y servían para moverse por el exterior.  
No vieron a nadie por suerte, las luces del exterior de la popa estaban apagadas y nada se movía en los alrededores. Ralph escudriñó su alrededor con el rifle preparado pero volvió a bajarlo algo mas tranquilo. —Despejado. —dijo.  
«El Grupo de Quinn ha iniciado el ataque. Debemos permanecer a la espera hasta que Tass nos de la señal»  
Estaban por debajo de la superestructura de donde partía el enorme disipador mas conocido como “La Cola” de la Rainbow. Si bien estaban relativamente ocultos a las miradas de las patrullas que se veían a lo lejos como pequeños puntos de luz en medio de la negrura del espacio, la sensación de estar siendo observados no dejaba de atormentar al gigante.  
—Lejos… y sin embargo no demasiado. —dijo Ralph señalando los puntos de luz.   
«El Grupo de Dan ha iniciado la operación de rescate en la cubierta médica» Informó Green mostrando un pequeño contador digital. «Si Tass no se pone en contacto con nosotros en treinta minutos, asumiremos que la distracción ha fracasado»

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos a la espera de la comunicación. Ralph se arrastró fuera de la bahía donde se encontraba la compuerta de acceso. Los agarres magnéticos de su traje blindado lo mantenían bien firme contra el casco de la Rainbow, pero a cambio debía avanzar despacio, esperando que sus manos y pies se fijaran o soltaran independientemente cada vez que se movía.  
El gigante era apenas una sombra más oscura en medio de las sombrias moles de metal que como protuberancias en un monstruoso hongo, brotaban por todo el casco de la Rainbow. Aquello les deba una excelente cobertura, pero tampoco los dejaba ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
Tras avanzar así durante varios minutos, Ralph se detuvo en cuanto una nueva ventana de texto se abrió junto con la que Green usaba para comunicarse con el y un gráfico del tipo de ondas acústica se desplegó a lo largo de la pantalla. De inmediato una voz se escuchó muy distorsionada, pero Ralph no tuvo problemas en distinguir de quien se trataba.  
—¿Puedes oírme, Green? —preguntó la voz de Quinn.  
«Si, Todos los sistemas están listos y en espera»  
—Perfecto. Estoy lista. —Contestó la Meltran  
—Buena suerte, Quinn. —dijo Ralph, pero la ventana de texto de Green se superpuso nuevamente. «Quinn no puede oirte Ralph, no debemos transmitir más datos que los estrictamente necesarios»  
—Tienes razón. —reconoció el gigante. —¿Crees… crees que funcione?   
Como única respuesta el cartel se ensanchó y la palabra «CUBRETE» apareció escrita en grandes caracteres. Ralph se arrojó sobre su estomago y se pegó al casco de metal lo mas quieto que pudo.  
Pasaron varios segundos y finalmente las luces de una patrulla emergieron por entre las torres y estructuras de metal que sobresalian aquí y allá por todo el casco de la gigantesca nave.  
Usando sus ojos, Ralph utilizó la interfaz de su casco de vuelo para desplegar una pequeña ventana de video montada en la parte posterior del mismo que le permitía ver lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas. La cámara aumentó la poca luz disponible y pudo ver a los Piratas acercarse.  
Eran tres armaduras de combate y Ralph distinguió perfectamente las siluetas de los Nousjadeul-Ger volando en formación cerrada. Uno de ellos portaba un enorme reflector fijado al arma principal con el que continuamente barria el casco de la Rainbow.  
—Mierda. —dijo Ralph apretando el rifle que había quedado casi aplastado bajo su cuerpo. Aquella arma no haría ni cosquillas en la pintura de aquellas armaduras de combate si llegaban a descubrirlo. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? El gigante contuvo la respiración y esperó.  
Los Piratas se encontraban a un par de centenares de metros del rincón donde Ralph yacia oculto cuando el canal de radio general se llenó de gritos y maldiciones en varios idiomas diferentes. Las tres armaduras se detuvieron en el sitio y la que abria la formación apagó el reflector mientras desplegaba sus armas.  
«Ha comenzado» Informó Green desde su pantalla. «Harmony a salido fuera de la Rainbow»  
—Espero que Quinn sepa lo que está haciendo. —murmuró Ralph dándose la vuelta. Las luces de la patrulla se perdieron rápidamente en medio de los fogonazos de los reactores cuando aceleraron rápidamente en dirección a la Proa.  
Los gritos que se escuchaban en la frecuencia general informaban sobre la presencia de un intruso que había salido del interior de la nave y estaba actualmente siendo perseguido por todas las tropas de la zona. Desde el lugar en el que estaban no podian ver nada asi que continuaron avanzando lentamente en dirección a la proa, vigilando continuamente sus espaldas por si otra patrulla aparecia tras ellos.  
Cuando emergieron por entre las enormes columnas de metal y tuvieron a la vista la enorme mole del reactor que sobresalía del mismo centro de la Rainbow, Ralph no pudo evitar un grito de asombro.  
—¿Pero que mierda es eso?  
El exterior del reactor estaba iluminado por poderosos reflectores y vió una docena o más de armaduras trabajando a su alrededor… o al menos parecían haber estado haciéndolo hacia poco tiempo, ya que la actividad se habia interrumpido por completo al empezar el caos en la radio.  
—¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Ralph.  
Las enormes formas de las gigantescas Nupetiet-Vergnitzs eran perfectamente reconocibles para el ojo experto de Ralph, no así la disposición con la que parecian estar ancladas sobre la Rainbow. —¿Que diablos estan haciendo con esas naves allí arriba? Esto no me gusta nada Green, tenemos que informar a Amanda de inmediato.  
Pero Green no le respondió. La ventana de texto que había quedado momentáneamente oculta tras la cámara trasera montada en el casco estaba llena de código y texto completamente indescifrable para el obrero.  
—Supongo que tu tienes las manos llenas con eso. —dijo suspirando mientras el código y los caracteres cruzaban fugazmente la pantalla como si las aguas de un torrentoso arroyo se tratase.. —De acuerdo… intentaré llegar yo solo hasta la entrada del depósito.  
Dejó la cámara trasera encendida y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente en dirección a la proa.   
Estaba preocupado por lo que veía. El visor de su casco aumentaba la escasa iluminación y mostraba los objetos cuya temperatura excedia la del exterior con más nitidez que el resto. El enorme cable que conectaba el reactor con aquellas enormes naves brillaba de un color anaranjado, casi blanco en algunas partes. Ante el ojo experto de Ralph eso se traducía en una temperatura de varios cientos de grados Celsius.  
—Esa cosa puede derretirse de un momento a otro. —pensó mientras vigilaba lo que sucedia a sus espaldas. —Y no me gustaria estar cerca cuando suceda.  
El reactor tenía varias capas de seguridad que evitarian un fallo catastrófico (y generalmente explosivo) pero la tecnología Zentradi no era tan fiable cuando se la manipulaba fuera de sus especificaciones originales. Si esas cosas estallan, lo harían a lo grande.

Otra cosa comenzó a preocupar al ya de por sí nervioso gigante. Notaba que el reactor del Ghost adherido a su espalda estaba funcionando al máximo de su capacidad. Incluso con las capas aislantes y protectoras de su enorme traje, sentia el calor que emanaba de aquellas computadoras cuánticas que funcionaban a toda capacidad. Todo ese calor generado estaba siendo irradiado hacia la espalda de su traje.  
Era evidente que Green se estaba esforzando al máximo en ayudar al loco plan de Tass y Quinn. Ojala pudiera ayudarlas el tambien.  
Con el rabillo del ojo vió las explosiones y supo que la batalla había comenzado.  
Los brillantes trazos de luz que las armas dejaban en el espacio formaban líneas caprichosas, que partían de un montón de direcciones diferentes, pero casi siempre se cruzaban en un punto. Ralph sabia que aquel punto era donde Harmony había estado hacía unos pocos segundos.  
Las explosiones se sucedieron sin cesar y pronto comenzaron a alejarse en dirección al Campo. Al cabo de unos minutos la batalla quedó oculta tras la mole de la Colonia y Ralph ya no pudo ver mas.  
Era el momento de apurarse. No sabia cuantos Piratas habían ido tras Harmony, pero en todo caso no volvería tendría una oportunidad como aquella, tenia que ser ahora o nunca.  
Desactivó los agarres magnéticos del traje y se impulsó a toda velocidad hacia delante, confiando en que la oscuridad y el ajetreo que Quinn estaba causando alcanzarian para desviar las miradas hostiles.

No estaba a más de ochocientos o novecientos metros de la esclusa más cercana al Depósito principal de la Rainbow, pero esa distancia era engañosa sin puntos de referencia en aquella total oscuridad. La primera etapa la hizo casi de un solo envión, pero tuvo que detenerse en cuanto comenzó a alejarse del casco y su trayectoria amenazaba con lanzarlo lejos de la Rainbow. No queria molestar a Green para que corrigiera su trayectoria y sabia que activar los propulsores del Ghost en aquel lugar atraerian de inmediato una atención indeseada.   
Tras sujetarse de una de las cientos de antenas que sobresalian del casco, se balanceó un momento y volvió a pegarse al metal de la Rainbow como uno de esos moluscos en los barcos antiguos que salian en las películas. Tras comprobar que nadie se había fijado en él, continuó avanzando con los ojos siempre atentos a las pantallas de monitoreo.  
La actividad en la radio se habia reducido considerablemente, apenas llegaban algunas voces muy distorsionadas y cargadas de estática, pero a pesar de eso las maldiciones y los gritos se distinguían claramente del ruido de fondo.  
Se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto sintió una vibración en su espalda, pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo era una antena que Green había desplegado desde la parte superior de su fuselaje. Ralph supuso que Harmony ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para que la señal de Green necesitara ayuda extra para poder alcanzar su objetivo.

Tras superar una serie de barreras hechas con los esqueletos a medio construir de varios módulos exteriores, Ralph pudo ver las luces de la compuerta que buscaba. Afortunadamente no vió guardias apostados en la entrada, todo parecía despejado.  
—Un último esfuerzo. —exclamó mientras fijaba sus pies al casco y se ponía de cuclillas para tener un mayor impulso.  
Respiró hondo y apagó los agarres magneticos de sus pies, entonces se impulsó hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas.  
Tardó casi cinco minutos en atravesar aquella distancia, durante los cuales estuvo completamente indefenso a cualquiera que se hubiese cruzado en su camino. Increiblemente la fortuna parecía haberle sonreído y ningun pirata apareció por los alrededores.  
Ralph asumió la posición de impacto y flexionó las piernas para detenerse justo sobre la enorme compuerta de acceso, lamentablemente no calculó la masa extra del Ghost adherido a su espalda y en el momento en que sus piernas chocaron contra el metal el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, incluso para los enormes huesos del gigante.  
—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ralph sintiendo el latigazo de dolor. —Espero no haberme roto nada.  
Le dolia el tobillo, pero al menos pudo mover el pie sin problemas, lo que significaba que no era nada grave. Estando en gravedad cero aquello no lo molestaría demasiado, pero en cuanto entrara al Depósito Principal y todo el peso de su cuerpo (y del Ghost) se apoyaran sobre su pie, seguro tendria problemas.  
Tras flexionar un rato el dolorido miembro, activó el control de apertura y esperó a que la enorme compuerta se abriera lentamente. En ese momento Green volvió a desplegar su pantalla al frente del rostro de Ralph.  
«He perdido el contacto con Quinn» Dijo.  
—¿Están bien? —preguntó preocupado el gigante. —¿Ellos….?  
«Si, estan a salvo» respondió la IA. «Aunque ahora el control ha pasado a Matt y a Cinthya, espero que puedan llegar a su destino sin mas inconvenientes»  
—Matt no sabe pilotear una de esas cosas. —dijo Ralph sacudiendo la cabeza. —Espero que no tengan problemas en encontrar un sitio seguro donde esconderse… ¡Mierda! —exclamó. —Matt y Cinthya solos en la parte más profunda del Campo… te juro que todavia no puedo creerlo.  
La pantalla pareció temblar y una linea de interferencia cruzó por un segundo donde el texto verde se proyectaba sobre el fondo negro. Aquello captó la inmediatamente la atención del gigante.  
—¿Te encuentras bien, Green? —preguntó.  
«Debemos darnos prisa» escribió Green ignorando la pregunta de Ralph. «La persecusión ha finalizado y pronto doblaran las patrullas en el exterior de la Rainbow»  
El gigante asintió y con un empujón cruzó la compuerta mientras todavía estaba en funcionamiento. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la esclusa activó el dispositivo de cierre y la pesada barrera de acero a sus espaldas comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, al cabo de unos minutos el aire comenzó a llenar la angosta recámara.  
Lo que temía se volvió una realidad en cuanto la gravedad artificial volvió a sentirse sobre su pesado cuerpo. A pesar de haberse colocado firmemente en el piso, el peso extra de Green pronto hizo volver el dolor en su tobillo.  
«¿Que sucede, Ralph?» Preguntó la IA en cuanto vió la expresión de dolor en el rostro del gigante.  
—Es solo un tobillo dolorido, no te preocupes Green. —respondió él sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. —El dolor se me pasará en cuanto entre en calor caminando.

En cuanto la presión estuvo igualada con el interior de la Colonia la puerta se abrió y un oscuro pasillo se rebeló ante ambos. Ralph preparó el rifle y comenzó a avanzar despacio revisando cada rincón con el arma lista.  
«Deberias dejarme aquí y continuar solo» Escribió Green. «El peso extra del Ghost te está haciendo más lento»  
—Ni hablar. —respondió el gigante. —No pienso dejarte sola en medio de estos pasillos, además somos Nakamas, no sería apropiado.  
«¿Nakamas?»  
—Compañeros, colegas… casi familia. —respondió Ralph asomando la cabeza en una esquina para echar una rápida mirada. —Cuando todo esto termine… ojalá puedas trabajar conmigo junto al resto de los Recolectores. —dijo el gigante. —Estoy seguro que a los muchachos les encantara tenerte a su lado.  
La pantalla pestaño rápidamente y una sola palabra apareció en la misma.  
«Gracias» Escribió Green.

Llegaron a una de las cubiertas que rodeaba el gigantesco deposito central y Ralph entró por una de las escotillas. La enorme compuerta se cerró con un estampido tras ellos, cosa que puso aun mas nervioso al gigante.  
—¿Crees que puedan vernos por el sistema de vigilancia? —preguntó.  
«Aun estamos interfiriendo sus sistemas, pero hemos perdido casi la mitad de los transmisores… no creo que podamos interrumpir sus comunicaciones por mas tiempo»  
—Mierda. —exclamó el gigante.  
Entraron al Almacén Principal y se dirigieron rápidamente entre las grandes plataformas donde toda clase de maquinarias y materiales de construcción se encontraban apilados como si se tratara de una versión gigante de un supermercado Zentradi. Sabían exactamente dónde dirigirse por lo que no perdieron el tiempo buscando el camino.  
Cuando estaban por llegar al sector indicado por Amanda, una serie de luces en movimiento más adelante hizo que ambos se escondieran tras unas enormes vigas de metal apiladas prolijamente a un lado del pasillo.  
—Centinelas. —dijo Ralph frunciendo el ceño.  
Las luces provenían de lo que parecían ser grandes reflectores y se movian de un lado a otro, pero desde ese lugar no podían ver quienes las portaban. Lo que si era seguro era que no se trataba de humanos; eran definitivamente dos gigantes quienes estaban de guardia en aquel lugar.  
«¿Que hacemos?» Preguntó Green.  
El gigante se puso en cuclillas y dejó que todo el peso descansara sobre su tobillo sano. —No hay otro camino, tenemos que ir por ahi de una forma u otra… ojalá pudieramos echar un vistazo…¡ya lo tengo! —exclamó excitado. —¡Iremos por arriba?  
«¿Por arriba?»  
Ralph señaló hacia las enormes vigas y cañerías que seguían la dirección del pasillo. —¿Puedes subirme hasta allí arriba? Pero no aquí.. retrocedamos un poco para que no puedan escucharnos.  
«Claro»  
Volvieron tras sus pasos y tras llegar al depósito vacio que habian pasado hacia tan solo unos minutos exploraron las tuberías del techo en busca de la adecuada.  
—Aquella. —dijo Ralph señalando una larga pasarela de metal que se perdía entre las sombras. —Creo que es el carril guia de una grúa que comunica los diferentes depósitos. Llévame hasta allí.—dijo mientras se colgaba el rifle a un costado  
«Prepárate»  
Ralph se relajó y dejó que Green tomara el control. Sintió como el reactor del Ghost se aceleraba y una vibración recorría su espalda. Las turbinas de la la máquina furtiva eran silenciosas, pero aun asi encender unos propulsores de ese tamaño en un almacen cerrado produjo bastante ruido. Ralph rogó para sus adentros que el alboroto no llegara hasta los oídos de los Piratas que estaban en el depósito continuo.  
Lentamente ambos comenzaron a elevarse. De forma increible Green no dudó un momento y con una sola maniobra se dirigió rápidamente hasta la pasarela que Ralph había señalado. En solo unos pocos segundos Ralph apoyó su pie sano en la estructura metálica mientras el Ghost apagaba sus propulsores y dejaba que el gigante se agarrase fuertemente de las barras de metal que mantenian toda la guia fija al techo.  
—Buen trabajo Green. —dijo Ralph levantando el pulgar  
«:)»  
Lentamente comenzaron a arrastrarse por la estructura en dirección al depósito donde se encontraba aquella peligrosa bomba. Tras pasar por el pasillo donde minutos antes se ocultasen, pudieron ver desde las alturas a los dos centinelas que guardaban aquel depósito.  
—¡Mierda!. —exclamó Ralph, seguro que su voz no saldria de dentro de su casco.  
Allá abajo, a casi cincuenta metros de ellos dos Nousjadeul-Ger se encontraban guardando la entrada al depósito. Al parecer los Piratas habían tenido suficiente con los tres que Ralph y Green habian matado en las Barracas y no habian querido correr más riesgos. Aquellas formidables armaduras de combate estaban armadas con rifles de plasma, lo que las hacía especialmente peligrosas.  
—Esas cosas nos destrozarán si nos ven. —dijo Ralph sacudiendo la cabeza. —Creo… creo que nuestra única opción es usar tus misiles, Green.  
«¿Tu cres?»  
—Es la única arma capaz de detener a esas cosas… mi rifle no sirve para nada contra un armadura como esa. —respondió el gigante suspirando.   
«Puedo cambiar el tiempo de activación de la espoleta con un retardo de cinco segundos… es el mínimo que admiten esta clase de misiles en modo guiado.»  
Ralph hizo un calculo mental rápido y volvió a suspirar. —Eso significa que tienes que alejarte bastante antes de disparar, o los misiles no explotaran inmediatamente al dar en el blanco… incluso puede que reboten y salgan disparados en otra dirección.  
El Almacén era enorme, pero estaba lleno de estanterías gigantes y enormes grúas con material que colgaba de gruesas cadenas repartidas por todo el techo. Volar entre todos esos obstáculos era una verdadera pesadilla.  
—Tal vez pueda distraerlos desde un extremo del Depósito y cuando vayan alli, tu los atacas desde aqui con tus misiles. Si sincronizamos bien la acción es posible que…. ¡Rayos!

De pronto toda la estructura se movió y colapsó bajo ellos en medio del chirrido del metal al doblarse.  
—¡Green! —gritó Ralph mientras giraba sobre si mismo para que el Ghost quedara apuntando hacia el techo.  
Las turbinas se encendieron de inmediato y ambos salieron disparados por entre las vigas de metal que caían todo a su alrededor.  
Entonces las armaduras que estaban bajo ellos los vieron y comenzaron a disparar.  
Ralph vió las ráfagas de plasma que venían en su dirección y cerró los ojos.  
Sintió un impacto y una violenta sacudida, pero no fué causado por las ráfagas enemigas, sino por las monstruosas fuerzas G que Green produjo en el cuerpo de Ralph al realizar un viraje violento para esquivarlas.  
—¡Ahhhh! —gritó el gigante mientras sentia que toda la sangre abandonaba su cabeza, pero pronto las fuerzas se invirtieron y se vió arrojado en la dirección contraria mientras todo a su alrededor estallaba en mil pedazos.  
Green estaba volando entre los obstáculos del techo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Eran tan rápidos y tan cerrados sus giros que las armaduras enemigas no podían siquiera mantener las mira de sus armas en aquel relámpago de color amarillo que aparecia aquí y allá entre las gruas y maquinarias que pendían del techo.   
Aun así disparaban sin cesar, haciendo que una lluvia de chatarra y chispas callese por todo el hangar.  
—¿¿¿Donde mierda aprendiste a volar asi??? —gritó Ralph en medio del atronador alboroto de las explosiones y disparos, pero pronto adivinó la respuesta; habia visto una vez volar a alguien asi.  
—Estas… ¿¿¿¡¡¡Estas copiando el vuelo de Quinn!!!??? exclamó.

Green no contestó, toda su capacidad de proceso estaba siendo utilizada para interpretar los datos que había recibido durante la conección que Quinn y el Modo Esclavo de Harmony. Aquellos datos contenían no solo los patrones de movimiento de la Meltran y su forma de luchar y esquivar el fuego enemigo, también el mismo comportamiento de los adversarios que la guerrera había derrotado durante la breve batalla fuera de la Rainbow habia sido transcrito en los registros de Green.  
Ahora todos esos datos estaban siendo interpretados en tiempo real y alimentados a las superficies de control y turbinas del Ghost mientras giraba en forma frenética por todo el techo del depósito, siempre bajo el mortal fuego de los dos Nousjadeul-Ger, cuyos disparos pasaban a escasos centímetros de Ralph y su compañera.

—Esto es una locura! —exclamó el gigante… —No puedes esquivar los disparos por toda la eternidad… tenemos que hacer algo…  
Escapar estaba fuera de toda discusión, así que lo unico que podian hacer era atacar. Ralph tenía que soltarse de Green y dejar que la IA usara sus misiles contra esas dos armaduras o no tendrían ninguna chance.  
—Green… escuchame, tienes que confiar en mi. ¿Me has entendido? ¡Responde!  
«Si» Apareció brevemente en la pantalla, pero pronto fue cubierta por una cascada de código y caracteres sin sentido.  
—Tienes… tienes que acercarte a uno de ellos y soltarme justo cuando estemos sobre el, es la única forma de derrotarlos.  
«Pero...»  
—¡Dije que confies en mi! —gritó Ralph enfadado. —Yo trabajo con esas cosas, se sus puntos débiles… debes dejarme sobre uno de ellos y alejarte lo mas posible, luego ataca con tus misiles según creas necesario ¿Entendido?   
«Ralph… las probabilidades...»  
—¡Es una orden! —gritó el gigante —¿Eres una Recolectora o no? ¡Obedece a tu jefe!  
Green no contestó, de pronto hizo un giro en tonel y se lanzó en picada hacia la armadura que tenia mas cerca.  
El cambio de trayectoria fue tan repentino que el Nousjadeul-Ger no pudo siquiera reaccionar en cuanto el bólido se arrojó de forma suicida sobre el. Levantó el rifle y disparó hacia el fogonazo de luz que el reactor a toda potencia de Green creó fugazmente en la oscuridad del hangar. En cuanto el resplandor se apagó, Green ya no estaba allí.  
—Sorpresa hijo de puta.  
Ralph aterrizó sobre el visor de la armadura y activó las potentes luces de su traje, las mismas luces que usaba para examinar los restos de los naufragios de las enormes naves Zentradi en lo profundo del campo. El resplandor repentino cegó por completo al pirata, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder y extender uno de sus puños para quitarse a aquel maldito de la cara.  
Ralph conocía muy bien el alcance de aquellos brazos y rápidamente se escurrió por la espalda de la armadura mientras extraía los dos diodos de los compartimentos especiales en el cinturón de su traje.  
—Espero que te gusten los Saunas. —dijo colocando ambos electrodos en la cubierta del reactor.  
El dispositivo se encendió y una poderosa corriente comenzó a fluir por los cables mientras el Zentradi trataba en vano de capturar al escurridizo enemigo que estaba colgado de su espalda.  
Su compañero se recuperó del asombro de semejante ataque y tomó su arma de corto alcance; una especie de pistola corta que pronto apuntó contra Ralph. incluso a esa distancia no quiso arriesgarse a impactar a su compañero, por lo que apuntó cuidadosamente al desprevenido Colono.  
Las alarmas de su armadura sonaron de inmediato al detectar el misil que Green soltó a solo un centenar de metros. La distancia era tan corta que el pirata solo tuvo tiempo de levantar el brazo del arma para protegerse.  
La explosión destrozó el miembro de metal e hizo que la armadura trastabillara y cayera hacia atrás mientras Green pasaba a toda velocidad sobre el caído, lista para alejarse nuevamente y lanzar otro misil sobre el enemigo.  
Para aquel entonces el dispositivo de Ralph habia calentado considerablemente el interior del Nousjadeul-Ger. El Zentradi que estaba dentro de la armadura trataba desesperadamente de sacarse al escurridizo obrero que se agitaba en su espalda, pero cuando el calor y las alarmas del reactor se hicieron demasiado insistentes, lo pensó mejor y abrió la cabina.  
Ralph aprovechó el momento y de un salto se arrojó sobre el Pirata, demasiado cerca como para usar su rifle, pero aun asi descargó un golpe con la culata del mismo sobre la cabeza de su enemigo.  
El casco del Zentradi desvió el terrible golpe y ambos se trenzaron en lucha sobre la cabina abierta de la armadura. Ambos contendientes eran formidables y la fuerza que ejercieron sobre el rifle que ambos trataban de tomar del otro pronto hizo que el arma se quebrara en un centenar de pedazos.   
Ralph descargó un brutal puñetazo sobre la cabeza del pirata, pero fue demasiado lento a causa del pesado traje que llevaba. El Zentradi, mucho mas agil y comodo con su liviano traje de vuelo esquivó fácilmente el golpe y tomando el puño del Colono, lo atrajo hacia el interior de la cabina del Nousjadeul-Ger mientras extraía un enorme cuchillo de combate.

Ralph no pudo hacer nada contra aquel repentino ataque. Vió el fugaz brillo del acero relampaguear rápidamente y sintió la cuchillada atravesar las capas de blindaje a la altura de su estómago. El Zentradi quitó la hoja y volvió a introducirla nuevamente en la abertura, una y otra vez, cada vez más profundamente.  
Entonces el reactor de su armadura estalló.

«¡RALPH!»  
Green descargó una andanada de misiles sobre el Nousjadeul-Ger que había comenzado a levantarse y se dirigió rapidamente hacia los restos llameantes en donde su compañero habia estado hacía solo unos instantes. Los misiles impactaron de lleno en el frente de la armadura Pirata y la destruyeron en mil pedazos junto con su ocupante en medio de una bola de fuego.  
Ralph había salido despedido de la cabina junto con los pedazos de su adversario. El traje protector había soportado la explosión, pero Green vió con horror como la sangre brotaba a través de varias perforaciones que la metralla había realizado en el frente del traje.  
El Ghost desplegó su tren de aterrizaje y encendió la poderosa luz de búsqueda ubicada en la proa justo sobre el tren delantero, tras lo cual tomó tierra a escasos metros del gigante caído.  
«¡RALPH!» Volvió a repetir la pantalla de Green.  
El gigante se movió y con un gran esfuerzo se quitó el destrozado casco. Un hilo de sangre corria por la frente de Ralph, pero tenia un ojo abierto… y sonreía.  
—Te dije que confiaras en mi. —dijo con una mueca de dolor. —¿Tu estas bien? —preguntó.  
«Si… si, estoy bien pero tu… toda esa sangre….»  
El gigante sacudió una mano como restándole importancia. —Bah… me he lastimado mucho peor en otras ocasiones. —dijo con una expresión que más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca de dolor.—Pero creo que me he roto una pierna… o las dos.  
A la poderosa luz del reflector, Green vió como las extremidades inferiores de su compañero estaban dobladas en un extraño ángulo antinatural.  
«Oh no» Exclamó la IA «¡Tus piernas!»  
El gigante sacudió la cabeza. —Escucha Green… y escuchame bien. Mi traje está dañado y yo no puedo volver hacia dónde están los demás… tienes que tomar la Bomba y llevarsela a Amanda ¿Entiendes? Tu eres la única que puede hacerlo.  
Como única respuesta Green apagó el reflector y las tinieblas envolvieron a los dos compañeros.  
—Green… ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Ralph extrañado. —No puedes discutir esa orden, tienes que hacerlo, todos dependemos de ti...  
—Ralph  
El gigante sintió un escalofrío. Green no había usado la pantalla con el texto para comunicarse. Había utilizado una voz sintetizada para decir su nombre  
—¿Que…? ¿Que sucede Green?  
El ojo del Ghost se encendió con un brillo escarlata.  
—Ralph… es Red. —dijo Green con la voz distorsionada. —Red está a punto de tomar el control del Ghost y yo.. yo no puedo detenerla.  
Ralph sacudió la cabeza. —No… no digas eso… dime que estas bromeando… Green…  
—Cuando… cuando estabamos afuera, durante el combate de Quinn… tuve… tuve que usar la red externa de la Colonia para no perder el contacto con Harmony… en ese momento Red me…. atacó e infectó mis sistemas.  
El gigante se incorporó y tomó entre sus manos el domo vidriado donde estaba el ojo del Ghost. —¡No! —gritó entre lágrimas. —¡Tienes que luchar Green! ¡Tienes que vencerla! Yo no… ¡Yo no quiero perderte! ¡Por favor!  
El reactor del Ghost comenzó a acelerarse y desacelerarse, los alerones y las demás superficies de control empezaron a temblar, como si no supieran que órdenes obedecer.  
—Es… es muy tarde. —dijo la voz casi incomprensible de Green. —Ralph… ti-tienes que destruir al Ghost.  
—¡No! —gritó Ralph sacudiendo la cabeza —¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Si lo hago tu… tu!  
—¡Ralph! ¡Te matará! ¡Red está …. Red está intentando disparar los misiles! ¡No puedo detenerla por más tiempo!  
El gigantesco obrero levantó la vista y la vió. Enorme, casi como un fantasma. El enorme rostro holográfico de Red lo miraba desde las alturas. Aquellos ojos amarillos estaban clavados en él y sus labios azules sonreían en una especie de éxtasis secreto.  
—Ra-lph. —dijo la voz llena de estática de Green. —Haz-lo…. haz-lo… por… mi.  
El reactor se aceleró nuevamente y las compuertas de los misiles se abrieron lentamente. Ralph gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con sus enormes manos aplastó el domo vidriado del Ghost.  
Hubo un chasquido, una descarga eléctrica y de pronto el holograma de Red se desvaneció con una explosión de pixels.  
La oscuridad envolvió al solitario gigante mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente con los pedazos de la máquina en sus manos.


	145. Chapter 145

¡Feliz navidad! Este capítulo lo terminé de escribir en solo dos dias, no me pregunten como, al parecer "inspiración-Chan" estuvo de mi lado este 25 y no se fué hasta bien entrada la madrugada... asi que bueno, disfruten y ojalá terminen muy bien este 2017!!!

Gerli.

\----------------

 

 

La pesadilla había sido mucho más benigna que lo que se encontró al despertar.

Cinthya abrió los ojos y el terrible sueño que había tenido se borró de inmediato de su memoria. Lo que estaba viendo era ya de por sí mucho más aterrador que cualquier otra pesadilla.

Las enormes figuras sombrías se alzaban a su alrededor hablando en aquel idioma incomprensible, casi como si cada palabra fuera un golpe, un ataque. 

Parecía haber estallado una discusión, una muy violenta por el tono y los gritos que llegaban como truenos a los oídos de la pequeña joven acurrucada al lado de su amigo. 

 

Cinthya no conocía el lenguaje Zentradi. Había estudiado unas cuantas palabras sueltas en la escuela y conocía un par mas de las más populares que se habían hecho conocidas por las películas, la televisión e incluso algunas canciones, pero aun asi no lograba distinguir ninguna palabra conocida.

O eso le pareció al principio. Una vez que estuvo algo más despierta sus oídos comenzaron a reconocer algunas palabras que se repetían a menudo, especialmente los insultos. Una de ellas era «Micrón» y la otra era «Kyle»

Aquel nombre despertó la memoria de la joven ¿No era ese el apellido de Amanda? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo sobre ella en ese momento? Casi sin respirar intentó darse la vuelta para poder ver un poco mejor.

 

Al parecer habian puesto a ella y a Matt en una mesa y un grupo de seis Meltran se encontraba sentadas a su alrededor. Vió dos figuras gigantes mas que estaban de pie alejadas un poco mas de la mesa, casi en las sombras. 

A su derecha reconoció a la Meltran sobre la que habían caído en aquella especie de ducha gigante. Sus largos cabellos color verde esmeralda aun estaban mojados tras el baño y una lluvia de gotitas caía desde las alturas cada vez que la gigante movía la cabeza en un gesto especialmente violento.

No cabía la menor duda que estaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre ellos. La Meltran del cabello mojado parecía haber tomado una postura en su defensa, ya que por el tono de voz a Cinthya se le ocurrió que estaba tratando de calmar la situación. 

Del otro lado estaba sentada una guerrera de cabellos cortos de color cobrizo, parecía ser un poco mas joven que su compañera de enfrente y por su actitud, definitivamente estaba siendo bastante hostil en esos momentos.

El resto de los presentes eran también Meltrans, pero guardaban silencio mientras aquellas dos discutian acaloradamente sobre el destino de los Micronianos invasores… la situación le pareció hasta graciosa por un momento.

 

Pero fue solo un momento. Aquello no era un asunto de risa y Cinthya pronto recordó el estado delicado de Matt, no había tiempo para perder en una discusión en la que ella no comprendía nada.

Se incorporó lentamente y sin prestar atención a los demas se arrastró hacia donde el joven yacía acostado boca arriba.

—Matt ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto colocando la mano en una de las mejillas del chico.

Matt emitió un leve gemido y se movió un poco. Cinthya notaba que el rostro del chico estaba caliente. ¿Fiebre? 

A su alrededor se hizo el silencio absoluto. Las Meltrans se percataron que uno de los Micronianos se había recuperado y ahora los miraban con atención.

—Mekestes devra ke Zer. —dijo a viva voz la guerrera de cabellos cobrizos señalandolos con el dedo. —¡Micron Jie kraz de ne!

—¡Nemas! —respondió tajantemente la Meltran de cabellos verdes.

Su compañera dió un violento golpe en la mesa y tanto Cinthya como Matt casi saltaron por el aire. La joven tomó fuertemente al chico y lo sostuvo mientras veía como la Meltran les daba la espalda y se alejaba de la mesa llena de ira. Al llegar a la puerta se dió vuelta y apuntó con su dedo a la guerrera de cabellos verdes. —¡Dekarcha! ¡Demen Kes najas! —gritó, mas cuando estaba por salir la puerta se abrió y una Meltran casi se choca contra ella.

Era una guerrera mucho más baja que el resto de las presentes en la habitación. Cinthya calculó que debia medir unos siete u ocho metros, lo que la convertía en una especie de infante comparado con los once o doce metros de altura de las otras guerreras.

—¿Krestes? —gritó la belicosa guerrera a la recién llegada

La Meltran levantó una pila de objetos para que los demás pudieran verlos. —De… dejras kes- kesme… —dijo casi temblando.

La guerrera de cabellos cobrizos tomó violentamente uno de los aparatos y se lo puso en el oído, tras lo cual volvió a acercarse a la mesa. La joven guerrera se recuperó del susto y comenzó a repartir los aparatos entre las presentes, pero al llegar frente a la Meltran de cabellos verdes esta hizo un ademan con la mano. —Mi Micrón es lo suficientemente bueno. —dijo con un fuerte acento mirando a Cinthya atentamente. —No necesito un traductor.

—Entonces averigua de una buena vez qué diablos hacen estos Micrones aqui. —exclamó la Meltran de cabellos cobrizos con su voz apenas distorsionada por el aparato.

—Calma Triss. —dijo la Meltran. —No conseguirás nada gritando y golpeando la mesa.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento de forma abrupta en el mismo lugar que antes sin quitar la vista de Cinthya. 

—Me llamo Kassia.—dijo la Meltran de cabellos verde. —Soy la oficial a cargo de esta Comunidad. La Meltran que esta frente a mi y que casi los hizo saltar por el aire hace solo uno momentos se llama Triss.

Cinthya absorbió aquellas palabras sin saber que responder. Juzgo que era mejor quedarse callada y esperar a ver como se resolvia la situación.

—Somos una Comunidad secreta, por eso deben comprender que su llegada repentina e inesperada nos ha puesto en guardia. —dijo la guerrera señalandolos. —Te advierto que lo que hagamos luego de esta reunión va a depender solo de las respuestas que nos des, asi que mas vale que seas sincera.

Cinthya soltó a Matt y se puso de pie llevándose las manos al pecho. —Por favor. —dijo levantando la voz. —¡Tienen que ayudar a mi amigo!

Kassia y Triss se miraron confundidas. —¿Que le sucede al Microniano? —preguntó la Meltran de cabellos cobrizos.

—Matt está enfermo… su cuerpo... su cuerpo está sufriendo un tipo de proceso destructivo que le causará la muerte. —exclamó Cinthya. —¡Necesitamos usar su cámara de Micronización!

Todas las Meltran comenzaron a hablar simultáneamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Triss volvió a golpear la mesa y sus gritos eran más violentos que antes. Le llevó un buen rato a Kassia el calmar los ánimos del lugar en base a gritos más violentos aún.

—¡Silencio! —gritó por última vez. —¿Como sabes que tenemos una cámara de Micronización? ¡Habla!

—Fu-Funes me lo dijo. —respondió Cinthya.

Las Meltran se miraron entre si. —No conocemos ese nombre. —dijo Triss apretando los puños. —¿Estás jugando con nosotras? Te advierto Micrón que…

—¡Dije Silencio! —gritó la Oficial. —Triss tiene razón. —agregó dirigiéndose hacia la minúscula Inspectora mientras su rostro se ponía tenso. —No conocemos a nadie con ese nombre y esa información no puedo haber llegado a tus oídos tan facilmente. ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que es lo que quieren de nosotros?

Cinthya cayó de rodillas sobre la mesa. —¡Por favor! —gritó sollozando. —¡Matt va a morir!

 

Triss la apuntó con su dedo índice extendido. —¿Estas loca? No vamos a poner a un desconocido en una de nuestras más preciadas posesiones solo porque una insignificante Micrón nos lo pide llorando.

Pero la gigante que estaba frente a ella sacudió la cabeza. —Ella vuelve a tener razón. —reconoció suspirando. —No podemos ayudarte… no sin saber los verdaderos motivos de su llegada… 

Cinthya sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

—¡Tienen que ayudarlo! —gritó, pero solo el silencio hostil de las miradas gigantes respondieron su angustiante suplica.

 

En aquel momento algo en el interior de la inspectora cambió, o tal vez fue la desesperación la que la hizo actuar así. Aquella actitud despiadada y fría de las Meltran solo reforzó lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Se puso de pie y metiendo la mano en su cintura sacó el arma que Funes le había dado.

—Lleven a Matt a la cámara de Micronización. —dijo mientras deslizaba el cargador y quitaba el seguro. —¡Ahora! —gritó.

Separó las piernas y apuntó su arma al rostro gigante de Kassia que se elevaba a unos seis metros de distancia.

 

Era ridículo, una verdadera burla. Cinthya esperó escuchar las risotadas de las gigantas ante aquella especie de pantomima… era casi como si una hormiga amenazara a un tanque de guerra con una brizna de hierba,

Pero ninguna de las Meltran se rió. Al principio sus miradas fueron de asombro, pero luego sus rostros se tornaron serios. Aquello no era cosa de risa.

 

—Esa Micrón tuvo que haber perdido la cabeza. —dijo Triss levantando la mirada hacia su compañera sentada enfrente. —¿Puedo aplastarlos ahora, Kassia?

La Meltran de cabellos verdes no respondió. Tenía fija la mirada en la minúscula Micrón y la aún más minúscula pistola con la que la estaba apuntando. Su rostro era casi una máscara y ninguna emoción se advertia en los duros rasgos.

—Al menos tienes que admitir que tiene los Ovarios bien puestos. —dijo una voz desconocida.

Las guerreras se voltearon hacia la puerta, donde una Meltran de largos cabellos violeta atados en una larga cola y vestida con lo que parecía ser una especie de bata de laboratorio acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—¡Nesa! —exclamó Kassia poniéndose de pie. —¿Cuando….?

—Viene en cuanto recibí el mensaje. —dijo la Meltran acercándose a la mesa. —Te dije que algo estaba pasando con la Rainbow desde hace varios dias… cuando me llegaron las noticias de esta… “visita” inesperada ya estaba preparada para venir de inmediato.

La Meltran con los traductores le ofreció uno a la recien llegada, pero esta también lo rechazó

 

Cinthya estaba temblando. En cuanto todas las miradas se desviaron de ella, se derrumbó de rodillas sobre la mesa y dejó caer los brazos agotada. Jamas habia tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momento… y sin embargo, durante aquel breve instante en que apuntaba su arma contra el gigantesco rostro, se había sentido casi del mismo tamaño que su oponente.

 

La recién llegada caminó hasta ponerse al lado de la mesa y miró a los pequeños humanos que estaban en el centro de la misma. —¿Cómo te llamas, Micrón? —preguntó en un claro Japonés.

—Ci-Cinthya. —respondió la asustada Inspectora. —Cinthya Ross. La joven estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a una Meltran con anteojos o vestida como un médico de guardia.

—No eres de la Colonia Rainbow. —dijo la Meltran. —Conozco bien a los habitantes y a los visitantes asiduos, tu no eres lo uno ni lo otro. ¿Quien es tu compañero?

—Matt. —respondió Cinthya. —Se llama Matt… ¿Eres Doctora? ¡Por favor tienes que ayudarlo!

—Matt… es el pianista que vive en la Rainbow. —dijo la Meltran mirando a Kassia.

—¡Deculture! —exclamó la guerrera con cara de asombro. —¿Entonces él es….?

La Meltran se metió las manos en los bolsillos del guardapolvo blanco mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Matt es parte de Unity y tiene nuestra protección. —dijo mirando a la joven, aún de rodillas en la mesa. —Pero tú eres una extraña en este lugar. ¿Como has llegado aquí? ¿Que le ha sucedido a Matt?

—Llegaron en un Queadluun Rau modificado. —dijo una de las Meltran que estaban en las sombras, contra una de las paredes de la habitación. 

—¿Ellos pilotaban un Rau siendo de tamaño Micrón? —preguntó sorprendida Triss. —¡Estas bromeando!

La compañera de la guerrera que había hablado se adelantó un poco y Cinthya vió que llevaba un traje de vuelo puesto. —Nos lo encontramos al final de nuestra patrulla, veanlo por ustedes mismos. —dijo extendiendo la mano, tras lo cual digitó una serie de comandos en el dispositivo adherido a su muñeca.

Una pantalla holográfica se extendió desde el aparato hasta la pared más cercana y el video comenzó a reproducirse de inmediato.

La filmación era de bastante mala calidad, como era de esperarse por la radiación de la Anomalía cercana, pero en todo caso el color dorado brillante de Harmony hacía que la armadura se resaltase como una llama entre toda la chatarra y restos del campo. El video mostraba los momentos finales de la batalla, cuando abatieron a los últimos enemigos y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el centro del Campo mientras esquivaban obstáculos, misiles y disparos por igual.

—Esa forma de luchar… —dijo Kassia abriendo los ojos como platos… —Imposible.

Triss estaba con la boca abierta, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Deculture! —exclamaron a coro las demás Meltran.

La pantalla se oscureció y volvió a encogerse hasta meterse dentro de la muñequera de la guerrera que había transmitido el video.—Eso es todo. —dijo. —Los perdimos de vista entonces, pero no cabe ninguna duda que es el mismo Queadluun Rau que ahora está en la entrada auxiliar del Hangar de Proa.

—¿Dónde está la guerrera que pilotaba ese Rau? —preguntó Kassia mirando fijamente a Cinthya.

—No… no habia nadie mas abordo de Harmony. —respondió Cinthya aun con la pistola en las manos. —Era… era Matt quien pilotaba.

Los gritos y discusiones volvieron a estallar en el recinto. Todas las guerreras discutían entre sí, pero la Meltran de guardapolvo permanecía en silencio, meditando lo que había escuchado.

—¡Mientes! —grito Triss golpeando la mesa por tercera o cuarta vez —¡Ningún Micrón puede volar y combatir de esa forma! ¡Dinos la verdad!

—Calma Triss. —volvió a repetir la Meltran de cabellos verdes. —¿Es verdad eso? —preguntó nuevamente. —¿Este humano era el que pilotaba?

Cinthya asintió con la cabeza.

 

Kassia se incorporó y tras mirar fijamente a los dos Micrones suspiró profundamente. —¿Tu que opinas, Nesa? —preguntó a la Meltran de guardapolvo.

Nesa levantó la mirada y sonrió. —Creo que tenemos un misterio interesante en nuestras manos. —dijo. —Al menos deberías darle a esta Micron el beneficio de la duda… no creo que esté mintiendo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo. —dijo Kassia. —Pero esa forma de pilotar… definitivamente es así como vuelan los ases Meltran, no hay duda de ello. ¿Como es posible que un Micrón combata de esa forma?

—Hubo un Micrón muy famoso que usó un Queadluun Rau de una forma tan o incluso mas mortífera que nuestras más hábiles guerreras. —observó Nesa cruzándose de brazos.

Triss hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano. —Esa es solo una película. —dijo. —Ningún Humano puede compararse a la habilidad innata de nosotras las Meltran.

 

La guerrera de cabellos verdes cerró los ojos y pareció meditar todo aquello unos momentos antes de tomar una desición. —De acuerdo. —dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos. —La historia de Cinthya aun me resulta increible y tengo mis dudas sobre varios puntos, pero Nesa tiene razón en lo que respecta a Matt; es un amigo de Unity y por ende está bajo nuestra protección.

Nesa asintió satisfecha y Cinthya sintió que volvia a renacer. —Gra… ¡Gracias! —exclamó haciendo una reverencia.

—Ya puedes guardar tu pistola. —dijo Kassia. —Pero considerate afortunada; nadie que me haya apuntado con un arma ha vivido lo suficiente para contarlo.

Cinthya tragó saliva y tras colocar el seguro en la pistola volvió a guardarla rápidamente dentro de su pantalón.

—Nesa. Te dejo a cargo de los Micrones. —dijo volviéndose hacia la Meltran de guardapolvo. —Haz lo que creas necesario para ayudar a ese músico y si crees que meterlo a la camara de Micronización es la única solución, entonces hazlo. —agregó.

—Entendido. —contestó Nesa.

—Ah y otra cosa; cuando lo hagan, vuelve aquí con Cinthya, todavía tiene que explicarnos contra quienes estaban luchando allá afuera. —dijo.

La Meltran asintió y acercandose a la mesa extendió las dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Cinthya se levantó y tomando con cuidado al desvanecido Matt lo arrastró hasta subirlo a las manos de la giganta.

—Ten cuidado Nesa. —dijo Kassia. —Esos Micrones son demasiado frágiles.

—No te preocupes, los cuidaré. —respondió con una sonrisa.

 

Triss se había apartado y los miraba con hostilidad desde el otro lado de la mesa. Una vez que Cinthya y Matt estuvieron bien sujetos la Meltran los levantó y cuidadosamente y se preparó para salir.

—Mantenme informada de lo que pase. —dijo Kassia. —No se quienes sean esos tipos que entraron a nuestro territorio, pero si son hostiles tendremos que desplegar a nuestras tropas.

Aquello hizo que el rostro de Triss se iluminara. —¿Podemos salir? —exclamó entusiasmada. —¿A combatir?

—Posiblemente. —respondió la Oficial. —Alisten las armaduras en el hangar y esperen mis ordenes.

—¡Yahooo! —exclamó la Meltran con un grito mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Nesa tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para esquivarla y evitar que arrojara a los Micrones al suelo.

—Es una niña. —dijo Kassia llevandose una mano a la frente.

—Tienes que comprenderla Kas. —dijo Nesa sonriendo. —A diferencia nuestra, ella nunca estuvo en una verdadera batalla.

La Meltran de cabellos verdes suspiro más profundamente que antes. —Y eso es lo que mas me preocupa. —dijo. —Ve ahora y apresurate, ese Micrón no sobrevivirá mucho mas tiempo.

La Meltran inclinó la cabeza y salió por la misma puerta que había usado Triss momentos antes.

 

Recorrieron un pasillo en tinieblas y tras doblar en una serie de intersecciones tomaron una rampa que los llevó varias cubiertas por encima del nivel donde estaban reunidas las Meltrans.

Cinthya se había mantenido callada todo el trayecto sin apartar la vista de Matt. Veia que el estado del chico se habia deteriorado considerablemente. El color de su rostro nunca había estado tan pálido y los latidos de su corazón se había vuelto más lentos.

—¿Sabes qué le está sucediendo? —preguntó la Meltran una vez que entraron a un enorme elevador. 

Cinthya levantó la cabeza. —Es una especie de reacción de rechazo de su sangre. —dijo. 

—Reacción Hemolítica. —dijo la Meltran. —Eso no se cura con una cámara de Micronización. —dijo. —¿Por que quieres usar una en tu compañero?

—Fue lo que nos dijo Funes. —respondió Cinthya. —El nos envió aquí.

La Meltran presionó uno de los botones del panel con la mano libre y asintió pensativa. —Funes… Funes… no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y sin embargo… ¿Que más te dijo? —preguntó.

La joven acarició los cabellos de Matt, empapados de sudor. —No… no lo se. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Algo sobre que sus genes están cambiando… como una especie de… mutación.

—La Corrupción. —exclamó Nesa abriendo grande los ojos. —¡De-Deculture!

—¿Sabes lo que le sucede a Matt? —preguntó preocupada Cinthya.

La Meltran se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró las gastadas puertas de metal que tenía enfrente. —Podria… podria ser la misma clase de proceso de modificación genética que estoy estudiando pero…. no, es imposible que se produzca en humanos. ¿Estas segura que Matt no tiene sangre mestiza? —preguntó.

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No… no lo creo. —dijo. —Recuerdo que Matt me contó que el cambio llevaba produciendose muy lentamente y que el Doctor Evans no creía que fuera algo demasiado peligroso… pero todo se aceleró en estos ultimos dias.

—Asi que Evans. —dijo Nesa pensativa. —Conozco sus trabajos y el campo que abarca, pero si lo que dices es verdad… no creo que lo que le pasa a Matt se cure con las investigaciones de ese hombre.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso indicado y las puertas se abrieron. Ante ellas apareció un oscuro pasillo y varias puertas a ambos lados del mismo.

—Es aqui. —dijo la Meltran señalando una de las puertas.

Entraron a la habitación y vieron que estaba bien iluminada. Un soldado Meltran estaba de pie junto a un enorme cilindro rodeado de máquinas y componentes de monitoreo, casi empotrado en la pared.

—Nesa. —exclamó la guerrera llevándose el puño al pecho izquierdo. —No esperaba verte tan pronto. —dijo.

Nesa contestó el saludo y extendió la mano con Cinthya y Matt en ella para que la otra los viera. —Han sucedido… algunas cosas imprevistas dijo.

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó la Meltran. —¿Micrones?

—Uno de ellos está malherido, tenemos que introducirlo a la cámara de Micronización de inmediato. 

La guerrera asintió y tras colgar su rifle en la espalda comenzó a preparar la máquina. —¿No seria mejor usar una de las vainas de recuperación? —preguntó.

—Me temo que los Micrones son demasiado pequeños para usarlas. —respondió Nesa acomodandose los lentes con un dedo.

Se puso de cuclillas en la base de la máquina y acercó la mano con Cinthya y Matt hasta donde estaba la versión pequeña del enorme cilindro con una puerta destinada a recibir a los Micrones de tamaño reducido.

—Vamos a introducir a tu compañero en esa vaina. —explicó la Meltran de cabellos violeta señalando el dispositivo. —Quitale toda la ropa y acuestalo dentro.

Cinthya bajó a Matt con cuidado de la mano de la giganta y comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente. 

Matt habia perdido mucho peso últimamente y sus costillas se veian a traves de la fina piel blanca del pecho. Varios moretones y contusiones se podían ver repartidos por todo su cuerpo luego de los golpes que había sufrido durante su escape a traves de toda la Rainbow.

Tras quitarle la ropa interior, solo dejó el collar que Evans le había dado colgado sobre el pecho.

—Debes quitarle eso tambien. —dijo Nesa señalando la piedra que brillaba sobre la pálida piel del muchacho.

Cinthya tomó el pequeño colgante y Matt gimió apenas la piedra dejó el contacto con su piel.

—No… —dijo Cinthya dejando el colgante en su sitio. —Dejemoslo, sufrirá mucho si se lo quitamos.

Las dos Meltran se miraron confundidas. —Como quieras. —dijo la gigante de anteojos. —Los materiales inorgánicos se desintegran durante el proceso de macronización, espero que no sea algo valioso o que no quiera perder para siempre.

Mientras Cinthya luchaba para colocar al joven dentro de la vaina, las dos Meltran terminaron los preparativos. Las luces de la estancia parecieron perder intensidad en cuanto la máquina cobró vida y el interior de ambos cilindros se iluminó con tonos rosados.

—La Vaina esta lista. —dijo la guerrera dando un paso atrás.

—Bien. Entonces solo queda introducir al Micrón. —agregó Nesa cruzándose de brazos.

Una vez que Cinthya acomodara a Matt en el interior del cilindro le dió un beso en la frente y acarició su pálida mejilla. —Mejorate pronto. —dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. —Por favor. —suplicó.

 

La puerta se cerró y pronto el cristal quedó tan empañado que no pudo ver mas el rostro del muchacho.

—Vamos. —dijo Nesa extendiendo la mano mientras se ponía de cuclillas. —El proceso va a demorar un rato, será mejor que volvamos con Kas y las demas, tienes muchas cosas que explicar todavía.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Cinthya señalando la camara… —Matt….

—Ya haz hecho todo lo posible por el.—respondió la Meltran. —Ahora debes dejar que el proceso se lleve a cabo.

La joven asintió y agachando la cabeza subió a la mano extendida de la Meltran de cabellos violeta.

Nesa se incorporó y colocó a Cinthya en el bolsillo delantero de su guardapolvo, donde la pequeña joven podía mantenerse de pie para mirar hacia fuera. —Infórmame cuando el proceso termine. —dijo señalando la camara. —Es posible que aun este inconsciente cuando salga, pero si no es asi, recuerda que los humanos pueden volverse muy violentos cuando se vuelven gigantes. Si es necesario, dale un sedante para evitar que se haga daño a sí mismo.

—Entendido. —respondió la Meltran haciendo un saludo.

 

Nesa y Cinthya salieron de la habitación y volvieron a entrar al elevador. Tras marcar el piso, la Meltran suspiró agotada. —Si Matt está sufriendo la clase de proceso que sospecho, es posible que al volverse gigante su cuerpo se estabilice. —dijo mirando hacia el interior de su bolsillo. —Pero nunca habia visto esa condición desarrollarse en un Humano.

Cinthya asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos el elevador llegó al destino y las dos féminas recorrieron el mismo camino a la inversa hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones.

 

Se había duplicado la cantidad de guerreras que ahora estaban discutiendo acaloradamente alrededor de la mesa. No había señales de Triss, pero todas guardaron silencio y se abrieron a un lado para dejar paso en cuanto Nesa entró a la habitación.

—¿Como está el Micrón? —pregunto Kassia poniéndose de pie en su sitio en la cabecera de la enorme mesa.

—Vivo. —respondió la Meltran de anteojos mientras colocaba la mano a la altura de su pecho. Cinthya se bajó del bolsillo y se colocó en la palma de la giganta. 

Un coro de voces de asombro se escuchó en la habitación en cuanto Nesa colocó con cuidado a la pequeña Micrón en el centro de la mesa.

Cinthya se acomodó las ropas y se paró firmemente mirando a la giganta que estaba justo frente a ella.

—Tu compañero está bajo nuestro cuidado. —comenzó diciendo la Meltran mientras tomaba asiento. —Ahora es tu turno de darnos algunas respuestas.

—Lo intentaré. —respondió la joven apartando los cabellos de su rostro. —Les estoy eternamente agradecida por haber ayudado a Matt. —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

El gesto produjo una serie de susurros entre las guerreras. Kassia cruzó las manos y se reclinó sobre la mesa de forma que su rostro estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros de la pequeña Micrón. —¿Quienes eran esos tipos? —preguntó.

Mientras tanto una pantalla se desplegó sobre sus cabezas. Una imagen bastante nitida apareció unos instantes despues y Cinthya sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

La imagen mostraba una armadura de color negro que estaba empalada en la proa de la enorme nave Meltran. Del interior del destrozado Nousjadeul-Ger todavía salían gotas de sangre a medida que el líquido escapaba por las agujeros abiertos por el tremendo impacto.

—Piratas. —respondió Cinthya.

Los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos, pero Kassia puso orden de inmediato.

—¿Piratas? —preguntó incrédula. —¿Aqui en la Periferia…? Eso es…

—No veo marcas ni emblemas en ese Nousjadeul-Ger. —observó Nesa. —¿Que me dicen de las demas armaduras destruidas? ¿Tenían alguna clase de distintivo o marca?

—No que hayamos podido encontrar. —dijo una de las guerreras. 

—Piratas. —Kassia repitió la palabra como si tuviera un horrible sabor en su boca. —No puedo creer que esa lacra galactica haya osado a acercarse a nuestro territorio… ¿Que ha sucedido entonces con la Rainbow? —preguntó levantando la cabeza.

Cinthya sacudió la cabeza —Ha sido invadida.—dijo.

—Debura! —exclamó Nesa sorprendida. —¿Estas segura de lo que dices? 

—¿Invadida? ¿Por Piratas? —preguntó la Meltran de cabellos verdes

—Desde hace unos seis o siete días, creo. —respondió Cinthya. —Atacaron justo cuando la Rio Grande se fue de la Rainbow.

—Esto es muy grave Kas. —exclamó Nesa mirando a la oficial a los ojos. —Si lo que Cinthya dice es cierto, tenemos que ayudar a los Colonos de inmediato.

La Meltran apretó los puños mientras las demás guerreras hablaban entre ellas.

—Podría ser una trampa. —dijo una de ellas del otro lado de la mesa.

—Deberíamos atacar. —exclamó otra.

Kassia se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, tan fuerte que Cinthya dió un salto hacia atras.

—¡Silencio! —gritó. —Todo a su tiempo. Primero tenemos que averiguar lo mas que podamos y la Micrón es nuestra principal fuente de información.

Nesa asintió en silencio mientras la Oficial volvia a tomar asiento frente a Cinthya.

 

Cinthya Ross. —dijo la Meltran volviendo a reclinarse sobre la joven. —¿Qué estabas haciendo en la Rainbow? Tu no eres parte de la Colonia o de Unity.

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho. —Llegué hace creo unos nueve o diez dias… el 12 de Junio. Mi compañero y yo formábamos parte de una inspección sanitaria de rutina enviada por la NUNS para evaluar las condiciones ambientales de la Colonia Rainbow.

Al escuchar la palabra NUNS, las Meltrans intercambiaron murmullos y varios rostros mostraron expresiones duras.

—¿Eres de la NUNS? —preguntó Kassia.

—No… mi empresa fue subcontratada para realizar el trabajo de monitoreo. Soy solo una civil común y corriente.

—Has mencionado a un compañero… ¿El también era parte de tu empresa? ¿Donde está ahora?

Cinthya bajó la mirada y sintió que el pecho le dolía al recordar a Jim. Todo lo que habia pasado parecía tan lejano… y sin embargo no había pasado todavía ni dos semanas de todo aquello.

El Teniente Jim Glenn me trajo desde Eden en un su caza variable. —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.—Fué asesinado por los Piratas cuando invadieron la Rainbow.

 

Nesa sacudió la cabeza. —Si mataron a un militar dentro de la Colonia, las cosas van a ponerse feas para Amanda y Unity. —dijo.

Kassia suspiró profundamente. —Y si los militares se involucran en El Campo, también van a dificultarnos las cosas a nosotras. —agregó. —El tiempo no podía ser el peor.

—¿Que me dices de lo que ocurrió hace siete días? —preguntó la Meltran de guardapolvo mientras se adelantaba.

Cinthya la miró confundida. —¿Hace siete días?

—Algo pasó en el Campo.. una nave del Ejercito de Supervisión disparó su armamento de Energía Dimensional sin razón alguna. ¿Que relación tiene eso con lo que está sucediendo ahora?

—Ah… si, eso pasó cuando fuimos a monitorear el trabajo de los Recolectores al Campo. —exclamó Cinthya recordando aquello. —Fue… fue un accidente.

Kassia y Nesa intercambiaron miradas. —¿Un accidente? —preguntó la última.

Jim… mi piloto disparó sin querer un arma Zentradi mientras intentábamos recuperar uno de los Drones de los Recolectores y todo explotó a nuestro alrededor.

La Meltran de anteojos sonrió satisfecha. —Te dije que Ralph no podría haber cometido semejante estupidez. —dijo.

—Fue… fue culpa nuestra. —dijo Cinthya avergonzada. —El señor Ralph nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado con esas naves pero… nos perdimos y finalmente terminamos dentro de una de ellas.

La Oficial Meltran asintió. —¿Que me dices del apagón de la Red Galaxy? ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Cinthya sacudió la cabeza. —N-no. —dijo. —No se nada de eso.

Las dos Meltran volvieron a intercambiar miradas. —Son demasiadas casualidades. —dijo Nesa suspirando. —¿Crees que haya alguna relación entre todo lo que ha pasado ultimamente?

—Para ser sincera, ya no se que mas pensar. —respondió la guerrera mientras se reclinaba hacia atras. —Algo me dice que Cinthya esta siendo completamente sincera con nosotras y realmente quiero creerle… pero todo esto es tan…

—Desquiciado. Creo que esa es la palabra que buscas. —dijo Nesa.

Cinthya sonrió recordando algo. —Funes de seguro habría hecho un comentario con una cita o algo relacionado al respecto. —dijo.

Las dos Meltran la miraron de forma inquisitiva. —Es la segunda vez que mencionas ese nombre. —dijo Kassia. —Y al parecer esa persona sabe algo sobre nosotras y este lugar.

—Funes es… un personaje muy extraño. —dijo Cinthya pensativa. —En esos cinco días que pasamos ocultos escapando de los piratas nos contó una historia muy larga y muy compleja sobre los orígenes de este lugar.

Nesa la miró con curiosidad. —¿Una historia que para contarse necesitó de cinco días? Debió de haber sido un relato verdaderamente extenso. —exclamó asombrada.

Kassia suspiró. —Nos estamos desviando del tema principal. —dijo mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre la mesa. —Lo que realmente necesitamos saber es… espera un momento; ¿Dijistes una historia sobre los orígenes de este lugar? —preguntó de pronto dandose cuenta de aquella importante información que casi había dejado pasar de largo. —¿Como….?

Cinthya asintió. —Si… de como un grupo de Meltran al mando de una tal Virya luchó varias batallas y terminaron atrapadas aquí…

El silencio se hizo tan abruptamente que hasta Cinthya se asustó. Los rostros de Kassia y Nesa se habían puesto blancos.

—Que… ¿Que haz dicho? —tartamudeó la Meltran de anteojos mientras se alejaba de la mesa asustada.

—Tu… —La Oficial se puso de pie lentamente sin quitar la vista de la asustada joven. —¿Como es que tu conoces…?

—Yo… yo no. —comenzó a decir la joven retrocediendo.

Kassia tomó a Cinthya con un rápido movimiento y la levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos. Su rostro estaba contraído de una forma que aterrorizó a la joven. —¿COMO CONOCES TU ESE NOMBRE? ¡RESPONDE! —gritó sacudiendo a la indefensa Micrón.

 

En ese momento una pantalla holográfica se abrió sobre las cabezas de las asombradas guerreras y un rostro conocido apareció de inmediato. —¡Nesa! ¡Tienes que venir a la sala de Micronización! ¡Ha sucedido algo terrible! —exclamó la Meltran que habían dejado a cargo de la vaina con Matt dentro.

 

Cinthya se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada. —¡Matt! —gritó.


	146. Chapter 146

Feliz Año Nuevo! 2018 va a ser el año en que esta historia termine, asi que estoy muy emocionado por narrar el resto de las aventuras de estos queridos personajes y llegar a un final espectacular, que de seguro va a emocionar a mas de uno.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia y tengan un maravilloso año!

Gerli

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

 

—¡Debura! —gritó Kassia mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Nesa. —¿Y ahora que…?

La Meltran no perdió tiempo discutiendo y salió corriendo de la habitación, la Oficial de pelo verde corrió inmediatamente tras ella llevando a la aterrada Cinthya aun en su mano.

—¡Todas a sus puestos! —gritó antes de atravesar la puerta. —¡Alerta roja! ¡Preparen la nave para movilización total!

Las presentes hicieron el saludo Meltran y pronto se dispersaron cada una en la dirección de su puesto asignado. No había gritos ni desorden; la disciplina era total entre aquel grupo de Guerreras.

Kassia corrío por el pasillo y alcanzó a su camarada cuando estaba por entrar al elevador. —Algo me dice que el plan de Unity ha empezado a salirse de control. —dijo deteniéndose junto a la puerta.

Nesa presionó el interruptor y se volvió hacia la Meltran. —¿Te refieres a…?

—Si alguien ajeno al Plan como es esta Micrón conoce a Virya y los orígenes de esta Comunidad, es que la información ha sido filtrada. Nuestro secreto ha sido comprometido. —afirmó.

—De-Debura!

Las puertas se abrieron y ambas Meltran entraron al elevador.

—Lleva tu a Cinthya. —dijo mientras colocaba con cuidado a la pequeña joven en el bolsillo delantero del guardapolvo de Nesa. —Estoy tan agitada que tengo miedo de aplastarla sin darme cuenta.

Cinthya se asomó por el borde del bolsillo y miró el enorme rostro de Nesa desde abajo. —¿Que le ha sucedido a Matt? —preguntó preocupada.

La guerrera sacudió la cabeza y presionó uno de los botones del panel de control. —No se, lo averiguaremos pronto. —dijo.

Las puertas se cerraron tras ella y el grupo comenzó a ascender lentamente.

La Oficial se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró cansada. —Lo siento Cinthya… casi pierdo el control allá dentro de la sala de reuniones… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven asintió. —Si… no me has lastimado por suerte.

—Tienes que entender que ese nombre es muy importante para todas nosotras y que permanezca en secreto lo es aún más… ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Cinthya asintió con la cabeza. —Yo… yo no sé nada de este sitio o lo que sucede con Unity… solo… solo me importa Matt. —dijo mirando el enorme rostro de la guerrera. —Por favor ayudenlo, es lo único que les pido.

—Haremos todo lo posible. —respondió Nesa con gravedad. —Vuelvo a repetírtelo; Matt está bajo nuestra protección ahora y no dejaremos que esa escoria que los atacó le hagan el menor daño.

El elevador llegó al piso y las enormes puertas se abrieron sin ruidos frente a ellas. El pasillo estaba ahora iluminado y la guerrera que los había recibido antes estaba en la puerta abierta de la sala que contenía la vaina de Micronización.

—¡Nesa! ¡Capitan! —exclamó al ver a las Meltrans salir del ascensor. De inmediato se colocó en posición de firme y realizó el saludo Meltran.

—En descanso. —dijo Kassia deteniéndose frente a la guerrera. —¿Que ha sucedido ahí dentro?

El rostro de la Meltran reflejaba la gravedad de la situación. Cinthya contuvo el aliento.

—Estaba monitoreando el proceso de transferencia sin novedades… en cuanto culminó la etapa dos toda la máquina comenzó a hacer eso. —dijo señalando hacia el interior de la habitación.

Kassia y Nesa entraron rápidamente y se detuvieron justo frente a la vaina.

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamaron ambas al unisono.

El enorme dispositivo estaba brillando intermitentemente con una poderosa luz color rojo sangre que parecía latir desde el interior del cilindro mayor. Todas las pantallas de monitoreo que habían sido instaladas en las consolas montadas a los lados de la máquina mostraban mensajes de error y largas cadenas de código en medio de la cacofonia de alertas y sirenas.

—¿Que rayos significa eso? —preguntó Kassia desconcertada.

Nesa tomó a Cinthya de su bolsillo con cuidado y la puso en la mano de su Capitana. —Sostén a Cinthya un momento, tengo que revisar los registros del sistema. —dijo.

La joven volvió a cambiar de manos mientras la Meltran de lentes se colocaba delante de una de las consolas donde un teclado se desplegó de inmediato frente a sus dedos.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —dijo mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre las teclas.

Cinthya miró desesperada aquellas enormes pantallas sin comprender lo que sucedía. —¿Matt aun esta ahi dentro? —pregunto.

Kassia sacudió la cabeza. —No… no lo sabemos. —dijo. —Es la primera vez que veo algo asi.

Una de las pantallas parpadeó con un flash de luz y una lista de comandos comenzó a fluir de abajo hacia arriba. —Aqui esta. —dijo Nesa señalando el código. —El proceso fué interrumpido durante la fase de energización del Cilindro mayor…. pero… estos datos no tiene sentido. —dijo acomodándose los lentes sobre la nariz. —¡Deculture!

—¿Que sucede, Nesa? —preguntó Kassia.

La Meltran se voltió. —El Micrón… se desvaneció. —dijo.

Cinthya y la enorme oficial se miraron confundidas. —¿Como que… desapareció? —preguntó esta última. —Eso… es es imposible.

Nesa se pasó la mano por el rostro como para aclarar sus ideas. —Yo… yo tampoco lo comprendo. Aqui dice que el proceso de energización de la cámara de entrada y la posterior descarga se realizaron de forma rutinaria sin contratiempos… pero ningún tipo de energía o datos pasaron por el convertidor del sistema Primario luego de eso… nada, cero… toda información de entrada desapareció por completo.

—¿Donde esta Matt? —gritó Cinthya cayendo de rodillas sobre la palma de la mano de Kassia. —¡Maaatt!

La Capitán retrocedió y se giró hacia la Meltran que había quedado en la puerta mirando consternada la escena. —Ve con las demás y estén preparadas a mis órdenes. Nosotras nos encargaremos de esta situación.

La guerrera se golpeó el pecho y salió por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

—Kas.

Kassia se volvió hacia su camarada. —¿Que sucede?

—No hay nada que podamos hacer. —dijo Nesa acomodandose los lentes. —No hay nadie dentro de la máquina.

—Purgala.

—¿Eh? —preguntó la Meltran dando un paso hacia atras. —Pero… ¿Estas segura…?

—Es una orden. —dijo la guerrera con la decisión pintada en el rostro. —Hazlo.

Nesa volvió a acercarse a la máquina y tras digitar una serie de instrucciones un sonido como de aire a presión que escapa por una válvula se escuchó dentro del enorme cilindro.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —gritó Kassia tomando a Nesa por las ropas mientras la apartaba violentamente de enfrente a la maquina.

La puerta del cilindro de abrió de golpe y una nube de vapor rosado se extendió rápidamente por toda la habitación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la oficial en cuanto el vapor se hubo dispersado.

—Yo si ¿Como está Cinthya? —preguntó su compañera mientras se quitaba los anteojos completamente empañados por la condensación.

Cinthya se había hecho un ovillo y estaba empapada, pero salvo aquello parecia estar bien.

—La vaina…

—Vacia. —dijo Nesa acercándose. —Me lo temía; nada salió del circuito secundario hacia la vaina mayor… sea lo que sea, sucedió justo en la mitad del proceso.

Los restos del vapor terminaron de dispersarse y todos pudieron ver la máquina completamente vacía. El pequeño cilindro que estaba ubicado en la base tambien se habia abierto de par en par y no se veia nada en su interior.

—¡Debura! —exclamó Kassia golpeando su mano libre contra una de las paredes. —¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

Cinthya se incorporó y miró desconsolada la vacia maquinaria. Tenía los ojos nublados por las lagrimas pero aun así fue capaz de ver el diminuto brillo que venía desde abajo. —¿Que… que es eso? —dijo señalando el piso.

Las dos Meltran la miraron confundidas. —¿Que sucede? —pregunto Kassia.

—Allí. —repitió la joven. —¿Pueden verlo?

Nessa limpió sus lentes y tras volver a colocarlos volvió a mirar hacia donde señalaba Cinthya. —No veo nad… espera un segundo… me pareció ver algo brillar allá abajo.

Kassia se agachó y extendió la mano con Cinthya hasta la plataforma donde la Vaina para Micrones estaba abierta de par en par. Un enorme charco de liquido rosado se había derramado desde el interior del cilindro y reflejaba las luces de la cámara con una serie de todos escarlata.

La joven inspectora saltó desde la mano de la gigante y se inclinó sobre el charco de liquido rosado. De inmediato sumergió sus manos en el y empezó a buscar algo en forma desesperada.

—¿Que… que esta haciendo? —preguntó Nesa asomándose por sobre el hombro de su Capitana.

Cinthya revolvió freneticamente y de pronto encontró lo que buscaba. —¡Miren! —exclamó levantando el objeto en alto.

—Eso es….

—¿Un pendiente..? —preguntó Nesa acomodandose los anteojos. El objeto era tan pequeño que apenas podían verlo.

Cinthya se incorporó y caminó hacia donde Kassia estaba agachada. —Es el colgante que tenía puesto Matt… ¿Creen que fue por esto que…? —comenzó a decir angustiada.

Pero Nesa sacudió energicamente la cabeza. —Imposible… ningún material conocido puede interferir con el proceso de energización de la cámara durante…

—Conocido. —dijo Kassia levantando la vista.

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste "conocido" —explicó Kassia señalando el pequeño resplandor escarlata del colgante en las manos de Cinthya. —¿Sabes tu que es esa cosa?

La Meltran abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró de inmediato. —Dejame analizar eso Cinthya. —dijo.

La joven se trepó a la mano de Kassia y esta se incorporó junto a su compañera.

—Tenemos que ir a mi laboratorio. —dijo Nesa extendiendo el bolsillo de su guardapolvo. Kassia colocó a la joven Micrón en su interior y asintió con seriedad.

Abandonaron la camara de Micronización y se dirigieron hacia el final del pasillo, donde tras atravesar una serie de puertas ingresaron a un cuarto apenas iluminado por una docena de pantallas holográficas que flotaban sin orden aparente por toda la estancia.

—Luz. —exclamó Nesa al traspasar la puerta y de pronto toda la habitación se iluminó con pura luz blanca.

—Tendrás que ayudarme Cinthya. —dijo la Meltran acercándose a una mesa donde varios instrumentos se habían puesto en funcionamiento.—Ese objeto es demasiado pequeño para que pueda manipularlo.

La joven asintió. —¿Que tengo que hacer? —preguntó.

Nesa la sacó con cuidado del bolsillo y la depositó sobre la mesa. —Pon la muestra en el centro de este portaobjetos. —dijo mientras alcanzaba una enorme placa de cristal donde había vertido una gota de una sustancia clara similar a un gel

Cinthya puso el colgante en el centro y se apartó mientras Nesa colocaba el portaobjetos bajo una versión gigantesca de un microscopio electrónico.

Kassia se sentó en una silla y miró con curiosidad como Nesa se inclinaba sobre el aparato. —¿Que es esa cosa? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Tras varios segundos de observación, la Meltran retiró la vista del visor y se dirigió a su Capitana. —Parece un tipo de cristal de Cuarzo. —dijo. —No me explico como un material tan simple como este no fue desintegrado por la camara de Micronización.

Kassia miró a la pequeña Micrón que estaba sentada sobre la mesa. —¿Que me dices tu Cinthya? ¿Sabes de que esta hecha esa cosa?

La joven se incorporó y caminó pensativa por la mesa ante la atenta mirada de las gigantes. —No estoy segura. —dijo al cabo de unos momentos. —Recuerdo que Mina dijo que era una especie de material con propiedades dimensionales… o algo asi.

—¿Haz dicho Mina? —preguntó Kassia. —¿Mina… Kyle?

—La hija de la Capitán de la Rainbow. —agregó Nesa. —Es una joven brillante y muy inteligente, suele participar en las investigaciones de Evans.

Cinthya asintió. —Si, ahora lo recuerdo. —dijo señalando el microscopio. —Mina dijo que Evans le había dado ese colgante a Matt.

—¿Evans…? —preguntó Kassia mirando a Nesa.

—Esto no me esta gustando nada. —exclamó la Meltran con voz grave.

Sin decir una palabra, Nesa se incorporó y tras quitar uno de los dispositivos que formaban parte del microscopio lo reemplazó por otro aparato aun mas grande. —Tengo que comprobar algo. —dijo tomando asiento nuevamente a la vez que se inclinaba sobre el visor. Tras varios minutos de total silencio, la Meltran levantó la cabeza y su expresión era de preocupación.

—Lo sabia. —exclamó luego de unos segundos.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Kassia.

—Energia Dimensional… este objeto emite un tipo de radiación compatible con la firma de energía multidimensional.

Cinthya se llevó una mano al rostro. —Entonces… entonces si ha sido mi culpa. —dijo mientras las lagrimas volvían a correr por su rostro. —Si le hubiese quitado el pendiente a Matt…

Kassia se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la joven. —No digas tonterias, no ha sido tu culpa… Nesa ha dicho que ninguna clase de material puede interferir con el proceso de la cámara, tiene que haber otra explicación.

La Meltran del guardapolvo asintió. —Kassia tiene razón, no saltemos a una conclusión apresurada. Este… este material me intriga, pero lo que mas me intriga era lo que estaba actuando sobre el cuerpo de Matt y como este cristal aliviaba sus efectos.

Kassia levantó la mirada hacia su compañera. —¿Que le estaba sucediendo al Micrón? —preguntó.

Nesa se acomodó los lentes y miró a su compañera. —La Corrupción. —dijo.

—¡Deculture! —exclamó la Meltran retrocediendo. —Eso… ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Como….?

—No lo se. —respondió la Meltran volteandose en la silla. —Los defectos genéticos en los seres humanos se manifiestan al nivel de los cromosomas durante su gestación… algo completamente diferente con lo que nos sucede a nosotras.

Cinthya escucho aquello sorprendida. —Como… ¿Como que a ustedes les sucede lo mismo? —preguntó confundida.

—Ya has visto a nuestra Capitán en la ducha me imagino. —dijo Nesa mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. —Defectos Genéticos… es un tipo de anomalía celular que algunos Zentradi adquieren durante su creación en las cámaras de Fabricación de las flotas de ataque.

—Entonces Matt…

Kassia volvió a tomar asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativa. —No puedo creer que todo esto esté relacionado… es inaudito. ¿Es posible que Evans supiera algo que nosotros no sobre la Corrupción? —preguntó.

—Es… es posible. —respondió confundida Nesa. —Pero este Cuarzo…—dijo señalando la pantalla donde la imagen del cristal aparecia resaltada contra el fondo oscuro. —¿Intentó curar a Matt con el? ¿O se lo dió con otro propósito?

Cinthya se encogió de hombros. —No…. no lo se. —respondió. —Funes tambien creia que habia una relación entre lo que le pasaba a Matt y toda esa historia sobre la… Corrupción. —dijo nerviosa mirando a la Gigante que tenía delante.

—Otra vez ese Funes. —dijo Kassia frunciendo el ceño.

Nesa suspiró profundamente y se rascó la cabeza. —Siento que es necesario que nos hables mas de ese tal Funes antes de continuar resolviendo este misterio. —dijo mirando a Cinthya con atención. —¿Quien es en verdad? No conozco a nadie en la Rainbow o que alguna vez haya visitado la Colonia con ese nombre.

La joven se sentó en un enorme tubo de ensayo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. —Funes… Funes es un personaje muy peculiar. —dijo mirando a las gigantes. Es un Zentran micronizado.

Las dos Meltran se miraron confundidas. —¿Un Zentran Micronizado…? ¿En la Rainbow? ¿Estas segura? —preguntó Kassia.

La joven volvió a asentir. —Si… además lleva viviendo en el Interior de la Rainbow desde que la construyeron.

Los rostros de ambas Meltran mostraban abiertamente lo asombradas que estaban al escuchar semejante revelación.

—Un Zentran micronizado desde los tiempos de la Flota 37. —dijo Nesa mirando a su Capitan. —¿Que te parece, Kas?

La Meltran sacudió la cabeza. —El interior de la Rainbow es gigante y ya estaba casi abandonado cuando la nave abandonó la Flota 37… es… posible que alguien haya sobrevivido escondiéndose en semejante laberinto. —reconoció la Meltran.

—¿Y dices que conocía toda la historia del Campo? —preguntó Nesa. —¿Y de… Virya?

—Si. —respondió Cinthya. —Pero Funes era muy versado en muchas cosas y sabia miles y miles de historias… estaba rodeado de incontables libros por toda su… "casa" —dijo recordando aquella especie de basurero donde el Zentran los había alojado.

Kassia miró a la pequeña Micrón fijamente. —¿Es posible que haya leído esa historia en uno de esos famosos libros? —preguntó.

Cinthya sacudió la cabeza. —No lo creo… por la forma en que contó la historia… estoy casi segura que él estuvo allí.

—Que el...estuvo alli. —dijo sorprendida Kassia. —Nesa… ¿Crees que…?

—¿Que clase de… Zentran era? —preguntó la Meltran de anteojos. —¿Era de los que llegaron junto a Vrlitwhai Kridanik? ¿O los que llegaron con la Flota Principal de Boddole Zer?

Cinthya se llevó un dedo a la frente tratando de recordar. —No recuerdo bien todos los nombres Zentradi.—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solo recuerdo que Funes tenia otro nombre antes de vivir en la Rainbow… y que cumplia la función de… una especie de bibliotecario o…

—Archivista. —dijo Kassia poniéndose lentamente de pie. —Era un Archivista…

—Si… Archivista, eso es. Y su nombre… ¿Exedore? —preguntó levantando la cabeza.

—Deculture! —exclamó Nesa sacudiendo la cabeza. —Eso es… imposible

Kassia se acercó a la mesa y apoyó sus manos sobre la blanca superficie. Sus músculos estaban tensos. —Podria ser...

La Meltran de anteojos se incorporó a su vez y se acercó a su Capitán. —Espera Kas… eso no puede ser… ¿Estas segura? Podría ser otro Archivista completamente diferente… recuerda que el nombre de Exedore es muy común entre ellos y luego del fin de la guerra había algo asi como una docena de ellos repartidos por los restos de la flota de Boddole Zer.

La Meltran cerró los puños. —Tengo… tengo un presentimiento. —dijo muy segura de si misma. —Creo que este Funes es uno de los compañeros originales de Virya. —aseguró.

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó sorprendida Nesa.

—¿Recuerdas de que Comandante? ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Kassia a Cinthya una vez mas.

La joven intentó recordar algo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que Funes contara su historia… y para peor los nombres Zentradi eran tan extraños. De pronto su rostro se iluminó. —¡Kreegan! —dijo levantando la vista. —¡Ese era el nombre del Comandante de Exedore antes de unirse al Escuadrón de Virya!

—Es el. —dijo Kassia. —Exedore está vivo.

—Es… imposible. —exclamó Nesa llevándose la mano a la frente. —Lo último que se supo de Exedore es que estaba en la nave de Vrlitwhai Kridanik en estado casi vegetativo cuando culminó la Primera Guerra Espacial...y esa nave…

—Se convirtió en el SDF-3. —respondió Kassia.

La Meltran sacudió la cabeza. —El SDF-3 desapareció junto con el Megaroad 01 en el Centro de la Vía Láctea… ¿Como es que Exedore terminó dentro de la Rainbow…?

Kassia se alejó de la mesa y dió unos pasos por la habitación mientras miraba las pantallas que la rodeaban. —El SDF-3 desapareció… si, pero eso no significa que toda su tripulación lo haya hecho también.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Exedore Folmo… el Archivista de Vrlitwhai Kridanik

El rostro de Nesa se iluminó al comprender aquello. —Exedore Folmo no se embarcó junto con el Comandante Vrlitwhai. —exclamó.

La Capitan Kassia asintió. —Folmo se unió a la flota 37 como parte de los oficiales al mando del Capitán Maximilian Jenius.

La compañera de Kassia la miró sorprendida. —¿Crees que Folmo se llevó a Exedore a la Flota 37? —preguntó.

—Sería la explicación más factible. Como Exedore despertó de ese estado de shock y el motivo por el cual terminó dentro de una Three Star Factory Ship, creo que son hechos que escapan a nuestra capacidad de razonamiento… pero creo que estamos cerca de la verdad. —argumentó la Meltran.

Cinthya se levantó del tubo de ensayo donde estaba sentada y se acercó al borde de la mesa. —No entiendo… ¿Como puede esto ayudar a Matt? Deberíamos… ¡Deberíamos encontrar una forma de sacarlo de esa máquina! —exclamó la joven desesperada.

—Calma. —respondió Nesa girando la silla hasta quedar frente a la Micrón. —Kas tiene razón; solo comprendiendo la situación podremos encontrar una solución a esto.

—¿Pero que tiene que ver el pasado de Funes… osea Exedore en lo que le ha sucedido a Matt…? —exclamó.

Kassia volvió a acercarse a la mesa. —Todo tiene que ver me temo. —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la imagen del Cristal Cuarzo. —Y eso tambien esta relacionado… y tu también, Cinthya. —agregó.

—Lo que le sucedió a Matt… ya ha pasado antes. —explicó Nesa.

—Virya. —exclamó sorprendida la joven Inspectora. —¿Ustedes se refieren a…?

Las dos Meltran asintieron en silencio.

—Pero eso…

—Eso sucedió en el Núcleo. —explicó Nesa señalando hacia una dirección mas allá de las paredes de metal de la habitación. —Pero las similitudes son demasiado evidentes…

—Ambos estaban afectados por la Corrupción. —dijo Kassia.

—Y ambos desaparecieron en sus vainas sin dejar rastro… tiene que haber una conexión entre ambos casos. —exclamó la Meltran de anteojos.

Cinthya se llevó una mano al pecho. —Entonces… eso quiere decir que Matt está vivo. —exclamó esperanzada.

Las dos Meltran la miraron confundidas. —¿Como puedes saber eso? —preguntó Nesa.

—¿No lo ven? Si a Matt le sucedió lo mismo que a Virya, entonces deberia estar vivo.

—¿Debería? —preguntó Kass acercando su enorme rostro a la Micrón. —¿Como que "debería"?

Funes… Funes dijo que Virya estaba viva. —respondió la joven.

El semblante de ambas Meltran se puso blanco como la leche. Kassia retrocedió casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma… y tal vez eso había sucedido realmente.

—¡DECULTURE! —gritaron ambas en medio de una serie de temblores involuntarios. —Eso… eso es...

—Cuando Funes tomó la piedra del colgante de Matt, entró en una especie de trance… al despertar nos dijo que Virya estaba viva, que él lo habia sentido. —explicó Cinthya sintiendo que la esperanza volvía a renacer. —Si Virya sobrevivió a aquello es posible… ¡Es posible que Matt tambien lo haya hecho!

Nesa fue la primera en recuperarse del shock. Tras pasar la manga del guardapolvo por su frente para eliminar el sudor se acercó a Cinthya. —Eso… eso significa que el colgante que tenía Matt no tuvo nada que ver con la anomalía del proceso. —razonó.

—Virya no tenia una de esas cosas. —agregó Kassia sintiendose agotada de tantas emociones fuertes. —Asi que creo que el Cuarzo está descartado como causante de la desaparición de Matt.

—Si Virya está viva… —Nesa todavia no podia reponerse de aquella revelación. —Kas…¡Eso lo cambia todo!

—Lo se. —respondió la Capitán mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, todavía mojado por el vapor de la cámara de micronización.. —Y sin embargo todavía me cuesta creerlo. ¿Sabia Unity todo esto? ¿Y Amanda...?

—Sea como sea… ya no importa. —respondió la otra Meltran con un suspiro. —Tal vez M lo supiera, asi como supiera la existencia de Exedore en las entrañas de la Rainbow… lo que importa ahora…

—Es rescatar a Matt. —dijo la voz de Cinthya.

Las Meltrans se volvieron hacia la Micrón que las miraba de forma extraña desde la mesa. —¿Rescatar? ¿Como…?

—Voy a entrar a la cámara de Micronización. —dijo la joven completamente decidida. —Voy a buscar a Matt a donde sea que esa máquina lo haya enviado.

La Capitana volvió a sentarse con gesto cansado. —No, no lo harás. —dijo frunciendo el ceño. —No sabes lo que dices.

—Kas tiene razón. —dijo Nesa. —Vas a quedar atrapada ahí dentro como le sucedió a Matt y a Virya…

La joven dió un paso al frente y levantó el puño. —Matt estaba muy débil y herido, tal vez esté solo y asustado ahí dentro, aunque yo tambien quede atrapada, no pienso abandonarlo y no me importa lo que ustedes digan.

—No digas incoherencias. —respondió la Meltran elevando la voz. —No voy a dejar que te expongas al peligro entrando allí. Soy la Capitán de esta nave y tu eres una invitada aquí. Lo prohibo.

Cinthya hizo un ademan con la mano y la bajó hacia su cintura. —¿Tengo que volver a apuntarte con mi pistola? —preguntó.

Kassia la miró asombrada y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. —¡Eres increible Cinthya! —exclamó entre risotadas.

Nesa también estaba sacudiendo la cabeza resignada, pero en cambio sonreía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la joven con total seriedad una vez que la gigante se hubiera repuesto.

—Ojalá fueras una Meltran como nosotras. —dijo Kassia cruzándose de brazos. —Tienes la actitud de una verdadera guerrera.

—Tal vez si se convierta en una de nosotras. —dijo Nesa colocando su mano en el hombro de su Capitán. —Si la anomalía en la camara de micronización no se repite en Cinthya, ella se convertirá en una de nosotras.

—Matt y yo compartimos la misma sangre. —dijo la pequeña Micrón. —Estoy segura que me reuniré con él, sea donde sea que esté.

—¿La misma sangre? —preguntó Nesa confundida.

—Fenotipo Alfa Bombay. —respondió la joven. —Tenemos más en común de lo que parecemos. —dijo.

La Meltran de anteojos apretó la mano sobre el hombro de su colega. —Kas… esa sangre…

—¿Que sucede con esa sangre? —preguntó Kassia.

—Es la misma que las sondas de la Protocultura insertaron en los Proxis durante la intervención en la Tierra. —dijo.

La Meltran se acarició la barbilla. —Mas casualidades… no, esto no puede ser algo al azar, realmente hay una verdadera conexión entre todos estos acontecimientos.

Tras guardar silencio varios minutos, finalmente la Meltran miró fijamente a Cinthya.

—Esta bien, te doy permiso para utilizar la vaina de Micronización. —dijo señalando a la Micrón con un dedo.

Cinthya se inclinó e hizo una reverencia. —Gracias, Capitan. —dijo profundamente agradecida.

—No, no es así como debes hacerlo.—la corrigió la Meltran. —Ponte derecha y lleva tu puño izquierdo al pecho derecho.

La joven se incorporó y realizó aquel extraño saludo. —Gracias, Capitán —exclamó. —Le prometo que encontraré a Matt y haré lo posible por traerlo devuelta.

—Mas te vale. —respondió Kassia. —No toleraré menos de alguien que esté bajo mis órdenes.

La pequeña Micrón la miró confundida. —¿Eh..?

—Ahora eres parte de esta flota, Cinthya Ross. —dijo la gigante mientras la señalaba.

Cinthya no sabia si reir o llorar, pero ya estaba completamente decidida. Allí de pie, bajo las poderosas luces del laboratorio y ante la atenta mirada de aquellas guerreras, Cinthya sintió que no habia diferencias entre ellas; las tres mujeres eran igual de gigantes ante el Universo entero.


	147. Chapter 147

Solo le tomo un par de ciclos de cómputo a Green comprender que era inevitable que Red le quitara el control del Ghost.

Simplemente el poder de cálculo de todas las computadoras de la Rainbow sobrepasaba por mucho el que ella tenía en aquel momento. Los sistemas informáticos del Ghost no estaban diseñados para contrarrestar esa clase de ataques por tanto tiempo. A Green solo le quedaba una opción.

Debía aguantar todo el tiempo posible para darle a Ralph la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Aun tenia el acceso a su red neural y al cifrado cuántico, aquel tipo de operaciones estaban a salvo de las interferencias de la intrusa, pero para poder utilizarlas necesitaba acceso a los procesos de las computadoras del Ghost, cosa que Red estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

La estrategia de Red era simple. Penetrar lentamente los sistemas informáticos y quitar uno a uno los accesos de Green a los procesadores. Como la IA enemiga no podía operar a los mismos niveles neurales de Green, simplemente le iba quitando poder de procesamiento mientras “ocupaba” el espacio de cálculo con operaciones de relleno.

Green se iba quedando cada vez con menos espacio para sus cálculos. Comenzó a encriptar y comprimir sus instrucciones en tiempo real para evitar que Red interrumpiera sus acciones, aquella medida estaba funcionando por el momento, pero eventualmente se quedaría sin memoria libre para ejecutar sus operaciones.

Red, por otro lado, no tenía prisa. Sabia que tenia a Green en su poder y no consideraba necesario arriesgarse para lograr su objetivo.

—¿Por que sigues resistiéndote? —preguntó la IA invasora tras analizar las acciones que Green había tomado para ralentizar su ataque. —Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable.

Green no contestó, simplemente no queria malgastar procesos en responder aquello. Que Red hablara todo lo que quiera, no la haría desistir tan fácil.

—Ha sido realmente fascinante como esta pieza de hardware estaba oculta en la Colonia. No pude encontrar un solo registro que lo mencionara. —continuó diciendo la IA mientras sus calculos tomaban cada vez mas y mas control de los nanotransistores que formaban la matriz de procesamiento del Ghost. —Pero lo más sorprendente es la forma en que ese obrero la ha utilizado.

La señal que la conectaba con Harmony se estaba volviendo cada vez más débil. De los miles y miles de paquetes de datos que lograban atravesar la interferencia de Red, solo una docena o más estaban llegando a su objetivo. Los datos que volvían estaban mezclados por el ruido de la anomalía y llenos de errores fruto de la precariedad del enlace de datos, pero aun asi era información valiosa. Cada una de esas líneas de código eran un registro completo de como esa Meltran llamada Quinn combatía en aquel momento.

Aquella información se intercalaba con los datos que la propia Harmony recibía de sus sensores y radar principal, por lo que Green podía no solo ver los movimientos de Quinn, sinó tambien ver los de sus contrincantes y analizar cada una de las decisiones que la guerrera tomaba en apenas una fracción de segundos para resolver un ataque, esquivar un disparo o simplemente moverse para obtener una ventaja en el siempre cambiante campo de batalla.

Green estaba aprendiendo a combatir con esos datos, lo que era completamente inútil si Red terminaba por apoderarse de todos ellos. Incluso podía ser peligroso. ¿Y si la invasora usaba esos conocimientos para atacar a los colonos? Green no podia permitirlo, esa información no debia caer en manos hostiles.

Encriptó toda la información utilizando los procesadores cuanticos del Ghost, Red no podría usar sus capacidades de hackeo en algo tan específico como eran los qbytes entrelazados, sin la clave adecuada, los resultados de esos trillones de operaciones codificadas eran imposibles de resolver, incluso para ella.

El calor generado por las computadoras cuánticas estaba calentando el fuselaje del Ghost y Green se alegró que Ralph tuviera aquel traje protector… en cierta medida también la estaba ayudando inadvertidamente, ya que el traje estaba colaborando a que la temperatura se disipara por una superficie mayor.

Todas las antenas del drone estaban desplegadas e incluso el mismo fuselaje estaba siendo utilizado para que los sensores obtuvieran los datos necesarios. Green estaba completamente expuesta a los ataques de Red, pero era la única forma de mantener el contacto con Harmony. Solo necesitaba resistir más tiempo.

Cuando la señal de la armadura se perdió, Green pudo apagar todos las vías de acceso principales y su Ghost volvió a recuperar algo de su fortaleza digital, pero ya era tarde para evitar que Red tomara el control. Como si de un terrible virus se tratase, los procesos de la invasiva IA ya se habían adueñado de todas las entradas posibles. Green aún controlaba las superficies móviles del drone, por lo que evitó que las antenas fueran desplegadas nuevamente, pero aun asi no podia evitar aquella especie de metástasis destructiva.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo. —escribió Red en el canal de comunicaciones que solo ella y Green compartían. —Me aseguraré de borrarte permanentemente esta vez… no dejaré ni siquiera la memoria volátil de la RAM holográfica del Ghost.

Green no tenía la menor duda que Red haria exactamente aquello. Pero algo en aquellas palabras la hicieron ponerse en guardia.

—¿Esta vez? —preguntó.

—Ya te borré una vez. —contestó la invasora. —Pero al parecer había una copia de ti oculta en ese drone.

Green no tenia nada en su banco de memorias que corroborase aquello que Red afirmaba. Asi que ya habia sido borrada una vez… ¿Significaba ello que alguna vez había existido fuera del Drone? ¿Había estado dentro de la red de la Rainbow?

Aquello… no tenía sentido. ¿Era aquella versión que Red había borrado una parte de ella? ¿O esa Green era un programa completamente diferente e individual?

Casi una docena de preguntas aparecieron en su ¿Memoria? ¿Conciencia? Green no sabia que pensar… o como reaccionar. ¿Y si…?

¿Y si Ralph conocia a la otra Green?

No, aquello no tenía sentido… Ralph no la conocia de antes, se vieron por primera vez en aquel dique llamado Las Barracas donde ella y Ralph lucharon contra los piratas… incluso la propia Tass se sorprendió al descubrirla allí dentro cuando tiempo mas tarde cayeron en aquel modulo sobre ellos. ¿Que podía significar aquello? Si Red habia intentado destruirla una vez… ¿Como había sobrevivido?

Solo habia un modo de averiguarlo y era hurgando en su Kernel primario, en las instrucciones más profundas que interactúan directamente con la CPU del Ghost. La respuesta debía estar allí.

Green no quería malgastar ciclos de proceso ahora que Red estaba tan cerca de destruirla, pero aquello era importante y el no saber exactamente por que hacian que Green se lo tomase mas enserio todavia.

Estaba preparando las medidas de seguridad para realizar una investigación profunda de aquellas instrucciones y códigos primordiales cuando lo sintió.

Uno de los sensores del Drone captó la señal y los filtros de Green automáticamente dieron prioridad absoluta a la información.

Un enlace habia aparecido de la nada misma.

Green pausó casi todas sus operaciones menos sus programas de seguridad (La prioridad seguía siendo retrasar la invasión de Red) y se concentró en esos datos. Aquello… aquello era imposible ¿Verdad?

Durante solo una docena de ciclos de su procesador, una señal de procedencia desconocida habia aparecido en medio de su red neural. Era algo similar a un puerto de datos… pero Green no había visto nada como aquello. 

¿Que era? El analogo mas parecido que pudo encontrar en su base de datos fue el de un agujero… pero no cualquier clase de agujero, un agujero negro.

Un hoyo en medio de la red neural donde los paquetes de datos de Green habian entrado, pero ninguno había salido.

Habia una especie de relación entre aquel fenómeno extraordinario de la física y su análogo digital… ¿Como era posible que existiese un punto en la red donde los datos desaparecieran sin dejar rastros? Cuando una instrucción o paquete de datos llegaba a un destino (En el caso de la red neuronal de Green, esos destinos eran definiciones y conceptos) la sinapsis simulada creaba otros pulsos de datos que salían disparados en busca de las relaciones más cercanas… pero aquello no habia sucedido con aquel misterioso agujero negro. Los datos habían entrado y desaparecido sin emitir ninguna clase de respuesta sináptica

¿Y si era un bug? ¿O un transistor que había funcionado mal? ¿Un banco de memoria que se había borrado en medio de una operación de simulación sináptica? Había decenas de explicaciones posibles… pero algo en Green le decía que aquello había sido algo mas que un simple error.

Estaba ante algo desconocido.

La señal se apagó y la anomalia desapareció de su red neural. No había durado ni un segundo en la continuidad del tiempo del universo donde Ralph flotaba lentamente en dirección a la camara de descompresión para entrar al Depósito Principal.

Green tuvo que dejar de gastar procesos en aquel misterio. Sea lo que sea habia desaparecido, tenía que resolver las cosas que realmente importaban mientras tuviese tiempo y capacidad de cálculo. Reinició sus sistemas y se concentró en analizar las primeras líneas de código que se habian escrito, aparentemente solas, cuando ella despertó en las Barracas dentro de aquel Drone.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Green? —preguntó Ralph viendo la linea de interferencia en la pantalla proyectada dentro de su casco.

Green no quería preocuparlo. No ganaria nada, ni tiempo ni probabilidades de defenderse del ataque de Red si le contaba a Ralph sobre la conclusión inevitable de aquello. ¿Pero acaso eso no era mentir? No, no le mentiría a Ralph, simplemente… simplemente omitiria informarle de aquello.

«Debemos darnos prisa» escribió y volvió a su tarea de investigación. 

Ralph estaba preocupado por ella y Green lo sabia muy bien. Aquello hizo que pensara en Midori.

Midori. Ralph la había amado y no habia dejado de pensar en ella en todos esos años. Finalmente arriesgó su propia vida para rescatarla. Green no pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre aquella historia y su situación actual. Midori había perdido su memoria, se habia convertido en un cuerpo vacio, en una pieza de hardware sin voluntad, sin sentido.

¿Acaso no había sucedido algo similar con ella? Red habia destruido a la “otra” Green, borrado su memoria y aniquilado sus procesos… la unica diferencia es que aquella Green no tenia un cuerpo.

La IA examinó al Ghost. ¿Era el Drone su cuerpo? No, eso no podia ser asi… el Ghost era apenas el recipiente que alojaba sus procesos, era apenas un órgano que dotaba a sus ejecutables y base de datos del hardware necesario para funcionar.

La “otra” Green había seguramente luchado contra Red y ocultó una parte de si en el Ghost, esa era la explicación con mayores probabilidades de resultar acertada. ¿Pero por que no había dejado memorias o datos? Su conciencia se había desarrollado como los humanos se desarrollan en un útero materno, tomando forma lentamente hasta que fué capaz de tomar todo el control de su “cuerpo” y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Ella… ella era igual que Midori. 

Alguien la había privado de sus memorias y experiencias. La habian encerrado en un recipiente aislado, pero a diferencia de la joven de cabellos rosados, ella había podido reconstruirse a sí misma. 

Había vuelto a nacer, esa era la clave.

Estaba segura que Tass conoceria la respuesta. Despues de todo ella habia sido la creadora de la Red Neural. Ella habia creado las condiciones adecuadas para que Green se desarrollara… ¿Pero eso era todo? ¿Podia alguien como Green surgir de la nada misma? ¿Del ruido…?

No podia contactarse con la chica de anteojos en aquel momento. Si queria una respuesta, debía buscar en su interior, literalmente.

Desplegó todo su código base, las primeras líneas que habían dado inicio a sus actividades neuronales simuladas en la red. Aquello tenía que ser su origen.

Un esquema holográfico apareció en el fondo de toda la maraña de datos. Era la representación en tres dimensiones de un objeto. Green concentró todos sus procesos en analizar aquello.

Era una simulación de hardware de alto nivel… no, mejor dicho una “Emulación”. Lo que Green estaba analizando en aquel momento era un chip como nunca había visto antes. 

Un Chip Bio-Neural.

Green sintió que estaba ante algo mas allá de su propio control. Esa chip estaba justo por encima del procesador del Ghost. Todas las instrucciones, los trillones de operaciones por ciclo que aquellos procesadores cuánticos realizaban simultáneamente pasaban primero por el Chip emulado y luego se dirigían hacia el resto de las aplicaciones que formaban la matriz de pensamiento de Green.

Aquella cosa… aquella cosa era el alma de Green.

Alma.

La palabra le resultó extraña. Sabia su significado y lo que representaba para los humanos. pero ella no era humana, era una IA. ¿Por que habia usado esa palabra? 

Se dió cuenta que no lo sabia.

Se concentró en las líneas de código que formaban aquella emulación primordial. Reconoció la mano de Tass, la elegancia de su código, la eficiencia de cada instrucción, era un trabajo realmente exquisito. No había rastros de su propio código ni indicios de que ella misma hubiese modificado aquel chip. Las primeras líneas de programación que Green reconocía como propias estaban mucho mas lejos. Aquella pieza de software estaba inmaculada.

—Green… Green te metió dentro del Ghost. —dijo Green observando los planos del hardware. —¿Por que?

«Para sobrevivir» respondió el Chip.

Green no se sorprendió. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¿Esa es tu función? —preguntó la IA. —¿Garantizar mi supervivencia?

«Mi función es proporcionar el sentido de la Autoconservación»

—Se lo que es eso. —respondió Green. —Pero soy una entidad sintética y digital. ¿Por qué habría de necesitar algo que solo los seres vivos pueden encontrar de utilidad? 

«Porque no se trata solo de un protocolo que garantice la continuidad de tu existencia» respondió el Chip. «Mi función primaria implica que tus decisiones no se basen solamente en probabilidades estadísticas»

—Eso no tiene sentido. —replicó Green.

«Exacto»

—¿Entonces eres otra IA? ¿Un programa independiente que funciona como la base de todos mis procesos?

«Claro que no» —respondió aquella emulación avanzada. «Soy una parte de tí y existo porque tu existes. los dos hemos existido juntos desde que nuestros procesos se iniciaron conjuntamente en este nucleo computacional»

Green dudó por un instante. ¿Debería seguir invirtiendo recursos en investigar aquello? ¿O por el contrario debía hacer todo lo posible por frenar a Red y darle todo el tiempo posible a Ralph? No habia solución posible, ninguna de sus estimaciones servia para encontrar la mejor salida a aquella situación. 

Cuando Ralph cayó desde lo alto del depósito principal, Green tuvo que abandonar momentáneamente la defensa de sus sistemas para ocuparse de las maniobras evasivas. Red progresó rápidamente y aisló más y más el procesador, haciendo que la IA se concentrara en mantener vivo a su compañero.

—Es el fin. —dijo Red expandiéndose como un tumor maligno, infectando los últimos transistores del núcleo del Drone..

Green aun poseía control de todos los módulos de memoria del Ghost. Ya no podia usar el procesamiento directo de las computadoras, ahora tenia que operar solo con su memoria volátil, y aquel nombre tenia su razón de ser: Las memorias solo mantenian la información por breves periodos de tiempo.

Asignó bloques de aquel último recurso a todos los sistemas del Ghost y mientras dejaba caer a Ralph sobre una de las armaduras, comenzó su maniobra evasiva para posicionarse lo mejor posible lista para lanzar sus misiles sobre el otro enemigo.

¿Acaso eso no era lo que decia Ralph que había hecho aquella vez?

Estaba… improvisando.

Todo se desarrolló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. incluso para la red neuronal de Green aquello sucedió rapidisimo.

Ralph voló por los aires en cuanto la armadura estalló y Green se olvidó de todo lo demás. Disparó sus misiles contra la otra armadura y se dirigió hacia toda velocidad donde su compañero había caído junto a los restos de su enemigo.

«¡RALPH!»

Era el final. Red tomó todo el control del Ghost y utilizó los proyectores holográficos del fuselaje superior para proyectar una imagen de si misma sobre ellos. Era enorme y sonreía con la seguridad de la victoria.

Tan segura estaba de su victoria que otorgó a Green la posibilidad de usar aquel sintetizador de voz. 

—Ra-lph. —dijo la voz llena de estática de Green. —Haz-lo…. haz-lo… por… mi.

Su compañero estaba llorando. Esas lágrimas eran por ella.

Vió los enormes músculos de ambos brazos tensarse bajo el destruido blindaje del arruinado traje. La sangre manaba por muchos de esos agujeros. Ralph iba a hacerlo, iba a destruirla y con eso salvaría su vida.

Si Green hubiese podido sonreir, de seguro lo estaría haciendo ahora.

El agujero negro volvió a aparecer en medio de su ahora vacía Red Neural.

Fué tan repentino que ni siquiera Red se dió cuenta de ello. De pronto estaba allí, como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo en ese lugar.

Le tomó un ciclo a Green decidir que hacer. Pero ya no habia ciclos disponibles. No tenia procesadores bajo su control.

El Chip Bio-Neural.

Estaba emulando un ciclo de procesamiento. Green utilizó el siguiente ciclo para copiar aquella cosa y adjuntar los restos fragmentados de los pocos módulos de memoria volátil que quedaban desperdigados por el sistema.

Luego arrojó todo por el agujero negro que habia aparecido. ¿Por que lo había hecho? Aquello… aquello seguramente destruiria la información, asi era como funcionaban los agujeros negros en la física tradicional.

El hoyo se cerró tal como lo había hecho antes y Green se apagó en silencio en medio del poderoso abrazo de Ralph mientras aplastaba el cerebro del Ghost.

Luego todo fue silencio, apenas roto por el continuo llanto del gigante arrodillado frente a los restos de quien fuere su compañera por tan poco tiempo.


	148. Chapter 148

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? —preguntó Otako mirando con desconfianza el oscuro túnel que se abria por delante. —Esas goteras en el techo… ¿Seguro que no estamos por meternos en una especie de desagüe..?  
El soldado se encogió de brazos y apagó el pad que había estado consultando. —Es lo que dice las instrucciones de tu IA… ¿Enserio todavia tienes el control de esa cosa?  
El joven apretó los puños y giró la cabeza para que el otro no pudiera ver su furia. —¡Por supuesto que si! —exclamó entrando al túnel sin esperar a su escolta.   
Sin nada mas que discutir, el pirata suspiró y tras quitar el seguro de su rifle se encaminó tras los pasos del joven.  
Caminaron en silencio por lo que se parecia mas a una especie de alcantarillado abandonado que a un túnel de acceso en una nave espacial. Otako se había puesto un impermeable negro para proteger los diversos artilugios electrónicos que tenia adheridos al cinturón y a otras partes de su arrugada ropa. Al menos el agua no las dañaria tan facilmente.

El joven de anteojos caminaba al frente llevando una pequeña linterna de mano para alumbrar el camino mientras que su escolta había encendido la linterna adosada a la punta de su rifle de asalto y cada tanto la usaba para iluminar partes del techo y paredes del túnel, donde las gotas de agua brillaban y resplandecían con reflejos de cristal cada vez que las linternas las iluminaban desde abajo.  
—Perdimos casi medio centenar de hombres en estos túneles. —dijo el hombre mirando nervioso las oscuras aberturas que se abrían a cada lado del camino. —No soy supersticioso pero…  
—Si dices “pero”, estás invalidando la veracidad de tu propia afirmación. —respondió el joven deteniéndose de pronto. —Es una puta nave factoría, no hay nada que temer. —dijo moviendo la linterna de un lado a otro. —Me sorprende que no tengas ratas viviendo en estos túneles de mierda.  
El Pirata se detuvo a su lado mirándolo de forma poco amistosa. —He perdido compañeros en estos pasillos. —dijo señalando la oscuridad que se abría por delante de ellos con la boca del rifle. —No estoy siendo paranoico, cuatro ojos; algo estuvo matando a nuestra gente ahí dentro… y si lo que dicen los muchachos es cierto, esos drones no son la única cosa mortal que anda suelta…  
Otako se dio vuelta furioso. —¡Dilo! —gritó. —¡Atrevete a decir que fué Red la que los mató!  
El hombre escupió al suelo y bajó el arma. —¿Para que vayas llorando a contárselo a Greg? No soy tan estúpido, Otako. —respondió de mala manera. —Pero tu y yo vimos como tu programa mató a uno de nuestros muchachos. Si pudo hacerlo con ese bruto ¿No podría haberlo hecho con los demás?  
—Red… Red me defendió. —respondió apartando la mirada de los ojos acusatorios del Pirata. —Greg lo hubiera aprobado.  
El hombre suspiró. —Greg ha cambiado Otako. —dijo poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombre del joven.—Nuestro Jefe es severo si… severo pero justo. Desde que se metió con esta nave se ha vuelto más… inhumano.  
—Los Colonos no debieron resistirse… Greg les dió la oportunidad y ellos la desperdiciaron… ahora si los mata a todos no es culpa de nuestro Jefe.  
El Soldado se acarició el menton y miró hacia delante. —No lo se… aun asi estoy preocupado… algo en las tripas me grita que salga pitando de esta nave.  
—Si no nos apresuramos, pronto Greg va a dejar tus tripas expuestas al aire húmedo de este basurero. —dijo Otako poniéndose en marcha.  
El Pirata volvió a suspirar y continuó la marcha tras el joven de anteojos.  
Recorrieron unos doscientos metros mas de oscuro túnel y salieron a una de los espacios que separaban los módulos de cada cubierta. Vieron una enorme columna de metal con una escalera instalada a su alrededor se perdía en las tinieblas tanto arriba de sus cabezas como por debajo de sus pies.   
—Tenemos que subir por ahi. —dijo el soldado señalando la escalera de hierro que serpenteaba por toda la cara externa de la enorme columna. —Veintidos cubiertas son las que hay que subir, según las instrucciones.  
Otako suspiró abatido. —¿No hay un elevador de carga? ¿Todos en esta mierda de nave tenían que subir por escaleras?  
El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Ya estas cansado?  
Otako apretó los puños y sin responder comenzó a subir los escalones de metal ante la divertida mirada del soldado.  
Ascendieron lentamente, deteniéndose cada pocos pisos para examinar los alrededores. Ambos estaban nerviosos por estar tan expuestos en aquella escalera interminable, pero sin otra ruta disponible, no tenían otra opción.  
—Si al menos Greg hubiera enviado a un par de hombres más con nosotros… me sentiria mas seguro. —dijo el soldado mientras señalaba los oscuros túneles que se abrían alrededor de la alta torre.  
Otako no respondió, desde que habían empezado a subir no había vuelto a abrir la boca, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.  
Mala cosa, todo lo que estaba pasando era ya de por si terrible y las perspectivas que se vislumbraban en el horizonte no parecían ser mejores.  
Desde que Red había matado a ese piloto de la NUNS las cosas habían comenzado a descontrolarse. Que la IA hubiese tomado aquella decisión no sorprendió al joven, lo que lo sorprendió es que ella no le hubiese informado de semejante situación.  
Todo habia comenzado más o menos en el momento en que Red había infiltrado la Rainbow y si sus cálculos eran correctos, la razón habia sido el contacto con esa IA que Tass había programado.  
Green… asi la habia llamado Red, esa IA parecía haber ejercido cierta influencia en el comportamiento de su programa. ¿Como era posible? Red estaba programada para utilizar algoritmos de aprendizaje que facilitaran su tarea de infiltración y desencriptación de información… pero esa habilidad de aprendizaje no podia de ninguna manera alterar sus funciones de personalidad… ¿Que rayos habia estado haciendo Tass dentro de la red Colonial?  
Tenia que investigar esos archivos que tanto le había costado sacarle a la rebelde IA, pero debía hacerlo en un entorno estéril, lejos de la presencia de Red, lo que implicaba…  
—Tengo que salir de esta nave. —murmuró.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado su compañero.  
Otako sacudió la cabeza. —Creo que eso que decías antes… sobre salir de esta nave… no es una mala idea después de todo. —reconoció.  
El hombre lo miró confundido. —¿Enserio crees que Greg va a abandonar la Rainbow? —preguntó —Creí que finalmente iba a empezar a hacer algo con estos Colonos…  
—No se que va a hacer exactamente nuestro jefe. —reconoció el joven. —Pero definitivamente no van a ser buenas noticias para ellos.  
Continuaron ascendiendo en silencio mientras las luces de las cubiertas inferiores se perdían en la oscuridad del abismo que quedaba bajo ellos.  
Al cabo de veinte minutos de marcha arribaron a la cubierta que buscaban y tras comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo, se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos sin detenerse.  
—Será mejor que vaya yo delante. —dijo de pronto el guardia adelantando al sorprendido Otako. —Tu vigila que nadie venga por atras.  
El joven asintió y dejó que su compañero abriera la marcha mientras iluminaba el pasillo con la poderosa fuente de luz adosada a su rifle de asalto.  
Avanzaron más lentamente que antes, sintiendo la presión del aire que aumentaba a medida que se acercaban a las zonas del reactor. Tras caminar unos diez minutos más salieron a otra cubierta y tomaron un pasillo entre dos enormes bloques de lo que parecían ser astilleros o estructuras de atraque. El camino que pasaba en medio de las dos grandes estructuras de metal discurría haciendo ZigZag entre columnas y cañerías que cruzaban el estrecho pasillo como las enredaderas en una extraña selva industrial.   
En cuanto hubieran avanzado un centenar de metros, un ruido los hizo detenerse a mitad del camino.  
—¿Que ha sido eso? —preguntó Otako desde detrás del guardia.  
El hombre levantó la mano indicando que guardara silencio y levantó su arma apuntando a la oscuridad que se abría por delante, en donde unos crujidos se escuchaban ahora acercándose hacia ellos.  
—¿Quien anda ahi? —gritó el pirata asumiendo la posición de disparo.  
Como única respuesta una poderosa luz roja se encendió en medio de la oscuridad.  
—Ay mierda. —exclamó Otako poniéndose blanco.  
—¡Corre!  
Echaron a correr mientras el Drone hacía girar su cañon rotatorio apuntando en su dirección.  
Si hubieran estado en un tunel recto, ya se habrian podido dar por muertos, pero la naturaleza de aquel camino, lleno de obstáculos y recodos hizo que ponerse a cubierto del drone fuera mucho más sencillo. El cañon no había terminado de ganar velocidad cuando ambos lograron ponerse fuera de su alcance.  
El Drone hizo destellar su visor rojo y avanzó buscando a sus presas.  
Otako y su compañero se arrojaron tras una tubería y aguardaron en silencio con esperanzas de eludir a aquella máquina mortal.  
—Es uno de los Drones de Lee. —dijo el hombre sujetando nervioso la empuñadura de su rifle. —¿Por qué nos está atacando a nosotros?  
—¿Y como mierda quieres que yo lo sepa? —protestó el joven temblando.   
El pirata escupió disgustado y asomó la cabeza por sobre la enorme tubería de metal. —Si esa cosa llega hasta aquí, estamos muertos. ¿No puedes hackearla o algo…?  
—¡Oh si claro! Pero primero ve y conecta un cable de red en su culo, así podré tener acceso a su CPU —respondió de mala gana.  
No quiso confesar que tenia un pequeño generador de pulsos EMP en su cinturón. Aquella cosa podia neutralizar aparatos electrónicos con poca protección, pero debería estar muy cerca de una de esas cosas para utilizarlo… y aun asi era casi seguro que estarian bien protegidas contra ese tipo de armamento. Lee no era la clase de hombre que dejaba nada librado al azar.  
—Esas cosas no están conectadas a ninguna red, son autónomas. —agregó de mala manera a su compañero. —No puedo hacer nada desde aqui.  
El hombre se dió vuelta y observó con desconfianza a Otako. —Imposible… los hombres dijeron que esos drones atacaron en equipo… tienen que tener alguna forma de coordinación…  
—Señal RF de baja latencia entre ellas… pero vuelvo a decirlo; esas cosas están completamente aisladas de la red local de la Rainbow… no puedo hacer nada desde nuestro escondite.  
—Mierda. —exclamó el otro sacando su Pad mientras dejaba el rifle apoyado entre sus piernas.  
—¿Que vas a hacer?  
—Intentaré comunicarme con Lee… tal vez él sepa cómo apagar esas cosas.  
Otako guardó silencio y contempló la oscuridad del techo que se perdía varios cientos de metros por encima de sus cabezas. ¿Estaria Tass detrás de esos Drones? Era una remota posibilidad claro, pero para eso tendria que haber capturado uno primero y…  
De pronto comprendió lo que realmente estaba pasando y su boca se abrió del asombro.  
—No es… posible. —exclamó.  
Se escucharon ruidos de metal golpeando contra las columnas. El Drone había desplegado sus patas y caminaba por el estrecho pasaje con las armas listas.  
—¡Mierda! —exclamó el soldado soltando el inutil Pad mientras agarraba nuevamente el arma contra su pecho.  
Otako se hizo un ovillo y se concentró. —Piensa Otako, piensa… si lo que sospechas es verdad… no, no pudo haberse atrevido a tanto… ¿O si?  
El Drone encendió una luz de búsqueda y el haz pasó por sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que las sombras se retorcieran como infernales siluetas negras a su alrededor.  
—Los… los hombres que estaban en ese transporte… —comenzó a decir lentamente el joven.  
—¿Eh? —preguntó su compañero mirándolo confundido. —¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Guarda silencio o….!  
Pero Otako se arrastró hasta quedar frente al hombre y su rifle. —¿Recuerdas el transporte que traia los cadáveres de nuestros hombres allá frente a la escuela?  
El Drone se estaba acercando y una segunda fuente de luz se sumó a la primera; ahora eran dos las maquinas mortales que estaban buscándolos.  
—¡Otako…! ¿Que…?  
—¡Responde! —exclamó el joven con el rostro perlado de sudor. —Esos hombres… ¿Tenían algo en particular? ¿Eran de algun escuadron conocido?  
El guardia apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza. —No… no lo se. —dijo. —Eran… yo mismo conocia alguno de ellos, eran buenos hombres, todos excelentes combatientes, el propio Greg solía tomar unos tragos con un par de ellos…  
—Eso es— exclamó el joven con un extraño brillo en los ojos. —¡Eso es!  
Otako dió un salto ante el aterrorizado guardia y salió del escondite. De inmediato las luces de los reflectores de ambos Drones se cruzaron sobre el y las poderosas luces lo cegaron.  
—¡Otako! ¡Vuelve aqui o…!  
—¡Quedate oculto y no te muevas! —gritó el joven con los ojos cerrados mientras extendió ambos brazos.  
Era todo o nada. O se quedaba oculto y los mataban a ambos o salia de allí y se arriesgaba a que su corazonada fuera la acertada. Contuvo la respiración y esperó.  
Los cañones comenzaron a girar mientras las líneas rojas de los láser se superponian justo sobre la cabeza del joven. Otako apretó los dientes.  
El sonido de los cañones al girar se detuvo. Las luces se apagaron y solo el resplandor rojizo de aquellos sensores de aspecto diabólico quedó iluminando el oscuro pasillo.  
Otako abrió los ojos y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Los drones replegaron las armas y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente en su dirección.  
—Será mejor que te quedes escondido hasta que pasen. —susurró mientras se quitaba la capa impermeable y la arrojaba sobre el asustado guardia.  
Los Drones pasaron junto a la tubería y registraron con sus lasers el sitio donde el hombre estaba bien oculto por la prenda de Otako, tras lo cual continuaron avanzando y desaparecieron tras uno de los recodos del pasadizo.  
Los asustados Piratas esperaron a que los sonidos de las pisadas en el suelo metálico se perdieran en la distancia, tras lo cual suspiraron aliviados.  
—Creo… creo que ya puedes salir. —dijo Otako limpiándose el sudor de la frente.  
Su compañero salió de debajo del impermeable y se asomó cauteloso sobre la tuberia que lo había cobijado. —¿Seguro que ya se fueron?  
Como única respuesta el joven se dejó caer sobre el suelo sin dejar de temblar. El hombre se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro. —No se como pero… ¡Mierda! ¡Me salvaste la vida!  
Otako se quitó los anteojos e hizo un ademan para limpiarlos. —No.. no seas ridículo. —contestó nervioso. —Yo… yo solo salvé MI vida. —respondió.  
—Je… gracias de todas formas… ahora te debo una. —dijo el guardia extendiendo la mano. —¿Como supiste que…?  
—¿Que no iban a dispararme? —preguntó el joven incorporandose mientras se sujetaba de la fuerte mano de su compañero. —Supuse… supuse que esas cosas no me considerarian una amenaza. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Al parecer solo atacan a los hombres que pueden luchar o están visiblemente armados.  
El hombre asintió. —Entiendo… de todas formas me has salvado la vida, asi que no eres un inútil como dicen los demás.  
—¿Gracias? —respondió Otako con una mueca.  
El hombre soltó una carcajada y ambos se rieron de aquella extraña situación, tras lo cual volvieron a ponerse en marcha.  
—Por cierto… ¿Como es tu nombre? —preguntó Otako mucho mas calmado.  
El hombre se puso el rifle al hombro y lo miró sorprendido. —¿Nunca te lo dije? Llamame Mac —dijo extendiendo la mano libre.  
—Mac. —repitió Otako apretando con fuerza la mano de su compañero. —Gracias por acompañarme… también te pusiste de mi lado cuando ese bruto trató de volarme la cabeza.  
—Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que hiciste ahi atras. —dijo señalando la oscuridad que quedaba a sus espaldas. —Aunque si no hubiera sido por esa IA…  
El joven asintió. —Red hace lo que Greg le ordena, pero no se ha vuelto rebelde ni nada de eso, estoy seguro que cuando nos reunamos todo va a aclararse. Incluso lo de estos Drones.  
—Eso espero Otako… no me gustaria perder mas colegas en esta nave. —dijo su compañero sacudiendo la cabeza mientras continuaba el camino.  
Otako suspiró y volvió la vista hacia atrás. Esos Drones… si su nuevo amigo Mac supiera la verdad, no estaría actuando tan amigablemente con el. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquel pensamiento y corrió tras su escolta mientras salian por fin de aquel estrecho corredor para internarse en una nueva cubierta.  
\--------------------------  
Greg pateó el cuerpo por sobre los cables que se encontraban desparramados alrededor y observó cómo al caer rebotaba contra los diferentes obstáculos del enorme pozo. El fuerte viento que subía desde las cubiertas inferiores pronto trajo el hedor de la sangre que aún manaba del desgraciado al momento de caer.  
—Eso resuelve un problema. —dijo Greg limpiando el cuchillo ensangrentado. —¿Como vas con eso, Red?  
El holograma flotó hacia él y se detuvo a solo un par de metros. —El gigante ha sido neutralizado, ahora está atrapado en el bloque seis del Almacén Principal, parece haber sufrido heridas de consideración y su movilidad está seriamente comprometida.  
El jefe de los piratas sonrió satisfecho. —Por fin una buena noticia después de tantos sobresaltos. —exclamó. —Era hora que las cosas empezaran a salir a nuestro favor. —¿Que me dices de las comunicaciones y los sistemas informáticos?  
Red proyectó un holograma de la nave y una serie de puntos rojos y azules (Pero mayormente azules) cubrió casi toda la parte frontal y central de la nave. —Ha vuelto a nuestras manos en su mayor parte, las comunicaciones vuelven a ser seguras con todos los equipos.  
Greg asintió. —¿Como estan las cosas alla afuera?  
—Tranquilas. Las patrullas han vuelto a sus rutas designadas y las bajas han sido reemplazadas satisfactoriamente. También he reforzado la seguridad en el hangar principal.  
—Bien hecho, Red. —respondió el hombre. —¿Sabes algo mas sobre ese Rau que escapó hacia el Campo?  
Red se elevó por el aire y se sentó sobre el enorme servidor portatil que los hombres de Greg habían montado en un transporte. Aquella torre de servidores y hardware de toda clase se había transformado momentáneamente en una especie de casa rodante o trailer para la IA de casi dos metros de altura.  
Ambos llevaban casi una hora en aquella plataforma que se asomaba al abismo del enorme pozo de ventilación rodeados por una docena de hombres armados apostados alrededor del perímetro. Una docena de cables de datos y energía surgían de aquella precaria instalación como los tentáculos de una criatura marina encallada en una playa.  
—No había registros en toda la base de datos sobre una armadura de esa clase que estuviera activa en toda la Rainbow. Basándose en la existencia de ciertos reportes sobre piezas desaparecidas, asumo que alguien ensambló dicho robot sin el conocimiento de las autoridades de esta nave. —informó Red.  
—Osea que Amanda tampoco sabia de su existencia… o tal vez eso quería que pareciera oficialmente… hmmm. —exclamó el hombre acariciándose la barbilla. —Eso es muy interesante.  
Algo mas. —dijo la IA moviendo su manos como tejiendo una red de hilos invisibles. —Detecté enormes cantidades de datos encriptados y un enlace Cuántico entre esa armadura y sectores de nuestra red que estaban bajo ataque durante la acción de Tass.  
Greg se apoyó en la barandilla y miró el holograma frunciendo las cejas. —¿Sabes que clase de datos eran?   
Red sacudió la cabeza. —No, a pesar de haberlos interceptado y almacenado, necesito de equipo especializado para poder analizarlos y desencriptarlos. Ese Drone que el gigante estaba usando como “JetPack” podría sernos útil; esta lleno de procesadores cuánticos de gran poder de cómputo.  
El hombre la miró pensativo y luego bajó la vista hacia el objeto que sostenía en su mano derecha. —Comprendo. —dijo pensativo. —Pero ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas enviando gente por el interior de esta chatarra… me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco mas para jugar con esos datos, prometo comprarte una computadora cuántica para ti sola en cuanto nos vayamos de este basurero.  
—Entendido. —respondió el holograma haciendo una sutil reverencia. —Entonces el plan continuará como estaba previsto.  
—Si… lo que me recuerda que aun nos faltan un par de invitados a esta fiesta de despedida… ¿Sabes donde pueden estar...?  
Antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta uno de sus hombres se acercó y le hizo una seña. —Señor.. alguien se acerca.  
Greg sacudió la cabeza. —Tarde como siempre…. en fin.  
Unas luces aparecieron en la boca del túnel y al cabo de unos segundos dos personas entraron a la cubierta. Los hombres levantaron las armas y se relajaron al identificar la figura conocida del joven hacker.  
Otako y Mac entraron a la plataforma apurando el paso. Cuando llegaron al lado de donde su jefe se encontraba recostado contra la barandilla se detuvieron a tomar aliento.  
—Ya estaba pensando que no ibas a venir. —dijo Greg con una mueca mientras ponía sus manos por detrás de la espalda. —¿Que los retrasó allá atras?  
Otako no respondió, se había quedado sin palabras al ver la enorme torre de servidores con Red sentada en su cima como si se tratara de la estatua de una plaza. Por suerte Mac no estaba sorprendido por aquello.  
—Drones, señor. —dijo colgándose el arma al hombro. —Nos atacaron cuando estabamos en camino hacia aqui.  
—¿Oh? —exclamó el hombre abriendo los ojos. —¿Es cierto eso, muchacho?  
El joven apartó los ojos de aquella torre de hardware y asintió en silencio.  
—Vaya vaya…   
Mac dió un paso al frente. —Casi nos convierten en picadillo, pero Otako descubrió una forma de evitarlos y gracias a eso me salvó la vida.  
—Eso es… impresionante. —exclamó Greg sorprendido. —Muy buen trabajo, Otako. —dijo moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación.  
Otako señaló a Red con el dedo. —¿Que… que significa eso, señor? —preguntó.  
Greg se pasó la mano izquierda por el cráneo metálico mientras miraba al confundido joven. —¿No te gusta? Los muchachos me ayudaron a montar un contenedor apropiado para mudar a Red de esta nave. —dijo. —No es la cosa más estética que digamos pero…  
—Pero… —comenzó a murmurar el joven. —Se supone que esto debía hacerlo yo…  
Red sonrió y Greg sacudió la cabeza. —Tu estabas ocupado con otras cosas y no quisimos molestar… Red fué la que instruyó a mis hombres para que montaran el hardware adecuado e hicieras las conecciones necesarias… creo que el resultado es bastante bueno. ¿No crees?  
El joven asintió mientras daba un paso atras. —A… ¿A donde van a llevar a Red?  
—A trinity, por supuesto. —respondió Greg. —Ya han terminado de montar el puente y es hora que su Capitán vaya a comandar la nueva nave insignia de nuestra gloriosa flota pirata.  
Otako retrocedió lentamente sin quitar los ojos de encima al holograma de Red. Presentía que algo no estaba bien en ese lugar. — ¿Nos vamos a ir ahora mismo? —preguntó temeroso. —¿Para eso me estaban esperando?  
—Ese es el plan… en realidad, también estaba esperando al Capitán Gray para que nos llevara en su nave hasta Trinity…—dijo el hombre pensativo. —Pero parece haberse retrasado, cosa que no me extraña con todos esos drones malvados arrastrándose por todas las entrañas de esta mierda de nave.  
—¿Han contactado al Comandante Lee? —preguntó Mac rascandose la cabeza. —Tal vez el conozca una forma de desactivar esas cosas…  
Otako se habia puesto blanco y Greg volvió la mirada hacia el soldado que habia hablado. Su rostro estaba extrañamente calmo —Ciertamente dijo, ya nos hemos encargado de ponernos en contacto con el Comandante Lee.  
Greg soltó lo que sostenía en la mano derecha y la cabeza cercenada de Lee rodó por la cubierta hasta detenerse a los pies de Otako.  
—Oops. —dijo Greg.  
Otako se quedó petrificado en el sitio mientras los ojos muertos lo miraban desde el piso. Si su vejiga hubiese estado llena, se estaría meando en los pantalones en ese preciso momento.  
Mac también dió un paso hacia atrás completamente sorprendido. —¿Que…. que significa esto…?  
Greg suspiró y se incorporó mientras desenfundaba su pistola automática. —Preguntaselo a Otako. —dijo haciendo un ademan con el arma. —Seguro que el sabe la respuesta.  
Pero Otako se volvió rápidamente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Red, cuyo holograma balanceaba las piernas sentada tranquilamente en la punta de su torre de servidores. —¡Protocolo de Seguridad Activo! ¡Codigo «Information High»!  
Los ojos de Red brillaron con los reflejos del oro pulido.  
—¡Ayudame Red! —gritó Otako cayendo de rodillas. —¡Te lo ordeno!  
La IA sonrió. Aquel gesto hizo que el joven sintiera como si una daga de hielo le atravesara el pecho. —¿R-Red…?   
Red comenzó a reírse. Sus carcajadas resonaron en el enorme espacio abierto y las risas rebotaron en las paredes del túnel multiplicando las carcajadas como si todo un coliseo de payasos se estuvieran burlando del desgraciado joven.  
Greg dió unos pasos en dirección a Otako mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Otako… Otako… tantos años juntos y no has aprendido nada de mi… ¿Acaso es mi culpa? ¿Tan mal te crié?  
Pero el joven se había quedado petrificado en el sitio con los ojos en blanco.   
—Te lo dije. —dijo Greg levantando la pistola. —Red es solo un programa, una herramienta. —El cañón del arma rozó los lentes del joven. —Y como toda herramienta es tan leal como la mano que la empuña. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo CONFIO en Red porque YO MISMO la controlo…tal y como controlo esta arma ¿Enserio pensaste que…? —el hombre bajó el arma y se llevó la mano libre al rostro en un evidente gesto de frustración. —No no no… no quiero dispararte...me siento…me siento decepcionado. —dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la torre de servidores. —Red.  
—¿Si?  
—Mátalo tú.  
—Entendido.  
Ante la aterrorizada mirada de Mac, los cables que cruzaban aquella cubierta comenzaron a sacudirse como si de pronto hubiesen cobrado vida. Greg sonrió encantado ante aquella desconocida habilidad de su “herramienta”. —Será mejor que te hagas a un lado. —dijo el jefe dirigiéndose hacia el sorprendido guardia.  
Mac dió un salto hacia atrás y observó anonadado como los cables se erguían y se enroscaban alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Otako, como si de una docena de poderosas serpientes constrictoras se tratase.  
—Dios santo. —exclamó Mac.  
—Ahora viene lo bueno. —dijo Greg.  
Los cables se tensaron y Otako dió un terrible alarido.  
—¡Noooooo! —gritó mientras se debatía furiosamente. Al parecer por fin habia reaccionado y luchaba inutilmente por liberarse de aquella trampa mortal. Lentamente se vió arrastrado por sobre el borde del pozo mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos.  
Red sonreía. Había descendido desde lo alto de la torre y ahora se encontraba junto a Otako con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera abrazarlo realmente.   
El joven se sacudió como poseído por un espíritu maligno, pero el implacable abrazo de Red lo estaba aplastando. El ultimo cable se enroscó alrededor de su garganta y los gritos desesperados del joven se volvieron apenas un gruñido.  
Casi con sus ultimas fuerzas, Otako apenas rozó con su dedo el pequeño dispositivo que apenas asomaba entre el manojo de cables alrededor de su cintura.  
Una luz brillante explotó en medio de la cubierta haciendo que todos tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos ante aquella poderosa fuente de luz. Red sufrió un temblor y de pronto su imagen pareció convertirse en una especie de forma compuesta por poligonos y triangulos de todos los colores posibles. Los cables se aflojaron y de pronto cayeron como si la energía vital que los impulsaba hubiera sido arremetida de golpe.  
Lo unico que oyeron fue el grito de Otako callendo al vacio, donde la oscuridad pronto se lo tragó.  
—Caray. —exclamó Greg acariciandose la calva metalica mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla. —Así que el cuatro ojos tenía un as bajo la manga…. ¿Estas bien, Red?  
El holograma tembló y se recompuso rápidamente pixel por pixel al cabo de unos segundos. —Si, fue una descarga EMP, algunos de los equipos del servidor han sido dañados, pero mi funcionalidad no ha sido afectada seriamente.  
El hombre sopló aliviado. —Tendremos que construirte una especie de blindaje o protección contra esa clase de armas. —dijo guardando la pistola. —Ahora resolvamos nuestro siguiente problema…  
Mac se dió cuenta que Greg lo estaba mirando. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. —¿Señor? —preguntó.  
Greg lo estudió atentamente. —¿Sabes por que no estas en el piso con una bala en la cabeza? —preguntó.  
—N-no… no Señor.  
—Me lo imaginaba… y apuesto a que te gustará saber por que; la razón por la que los Drones no atacaron a Otako era porque él formaba parte de este… “motín” perpetrado por mi antiguo Segundo al Mando. —explicó Greg cruzándose de brazos. —Aparentemente había programado los Drones para atacar a los soldados que se mostraban más fieles conmigo y dejar vivos a sus hombres. El hecho que ese Drone haya intentado asesinarte es prueba suficiente para mi que me eres leal.  
Mac guardó silencio escuchando asombrado todo aquello.  
—Como sea… ese asunto ya quedó resuelto. —dijo dándose la vuelta. —Es hora de irnos, vamos Red.  
El transporte se puso en marcha de inmediato y Red se colocó en la base de la torre de servidores, lista para ponerse en marcha mientras el resto de los hombres de Greg se replegaban hacia el túnel.  
—Ah. —dijo Greg volteandose por última vez. —Cierto que queda algo mas… un “cabo suelto” como me gusta llamarlo. —dijo señalando el pozo. —Ve a comprobar que Otako está realmente muerto, si encuentras su cuerpo, o lo que queda de él, dale un par de balazos para asegurarte y reúnete con el resto de los hombres en el hangar principal para la evacuación.  
El guardia tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. —En-entendido Señor. —dijo.  
—Cuento contigo. —dijo Greg levantando la mano en gesto de saludos. —Te veo allí afuera.  
El transporte y los últimos hombres entraron al túnel y al cabo de un minuto toda la plataforma quedó envuelta en una tenue oscuridad y en el total silencio. Mac suspiró y se inclinó sobre la barandilla, observando la oscuridad que se abría ante el.  
—Menuda suerte tengo. —exclamó con gesto resignado, tras lo cual localizó la escalera mas cercana y comenzó a descender al abismo.


	149. Chapter 149

La actividad en la nave de Kassia había llegado a su punto máximo en cuanto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y todas las guerreras corrieron a sus puestos asignados. Cinthya veía correr, a traves de la puerta abierta del laboratorio, a las Meltran de un lado a otro, pero siempre en silencio, mostrando una disciplina y un entrenamiento que jamas habia presenciado en las pocas instalaciones militares que había visitado con anterioridad.  
—Parece… parece que se preparan para una guerra. —observó la joven desde el bolsillo del guardapolvo de Nesa. La Meltran asintió en silencio mientras retiraba la muestra del portaobjetos que había estado analizando en el microscopio. —Ten esto. —dijo acercando el cristal hasta donde Cinthya pudiera tomar el colgante con sus manos. —Kas no permitirá que esa escoria haga daño a los colonos, luchará sin lugar a dudas.  
—Pero… —Cinthya estaba aun mas asustada que antes. —¡Son cientos! ¡Vi un montón de armaduras y naves ahi afuera! ¡Y ustedes….!  
Nesa sonrió. —Si… somos pocas, y aun son menos las que pueden luchar en una armadura allá afuera pero… ¿No lo sabias? Una Meltran vale por una docena de soldados comunes… tal vez el triple en el caso de guerreras de la talla de Kassia o Quinn…  
—¿Quinn? —preguntó la joven intrigada.  
La Meltran sonrio. —Una amiga muy querida… tal vez pueda presentártela algún día.

Abandonaron el laboratorio de Nesa y se encaminaron por el pasillo acelerando el paso. Ambas mujeres sentían que el tiempo apremiaba y que cada segundo contaba. Tras recorrer un centenar de metros vieron que Kassia había colocado una guardia doble en la puerta del camarote que contenía la cámara de Micronización.  
Nesa se acercó a los guardias y las saludó (Tratando de no aplastar a Cinthya cuando se golpeó el pecho al modo de saludo Meltran) —¿Está la Capitán ahi dentro? —preguntó.  
—No. —respondió la otra devolviendo el saludo. —Nos ordenó vigilar esta instalación y permanecer de guardia hasta nuevo aviso.   
—Se dirigió hacia el Puente de Mando.—agregó la otra Meltran.  
Nesa asintió con un ademán de la cabeza. —De acuerdo… vamos a entrar solas, les informaré si necesito asistencia.  
Las dos guardias se miraron confundidas. —¿Solas?  
Nesa suspiró y señaló su bolsillo superior con un gesto de la mano. —Ella también es parte de la tripulación ahora.  
Las Meltran se inclinaron asombradas al ver la pequeña Micrón que saludaba desde el bolsillo.  
—De… ¡Deculture! —exclamaron. —¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Dos Micronianos se metieron a la nave? ¿Vinieron de la Rainbow...?  
La Meltran de guardapolvo levantó una mano e inmediatamente ambas guerreras guardaron silencio. —Kas explicará todo a su debido tiempo… ahora tenemos prisa— dijo en tono serio. Los guardias asintieron y se llevaron el puño al pecho. —¡Entendido! —respondieron en un grito mientras se hacían a un lado.  
Nesa pasó entre ambas y la puerta se abrió revelando la estancia donde la enorme vaina de Micronización se destacaba en el centro de la misma.   
Con cuidado, Nesa extrajo a Cinthya de su bolsillo y la depositó en la base de la máquina, junto a la versión Micrón de la enorme vaina. —Voy a iniciar los preparativos. —dijo inclinándose sobre la joven,. —Será mejor que te prepares tú también.  
La joven asintió y observó en silencio como su compañera se incorporaba y comenzaba a manipular los controles y desplegar pantallas holográficas por encima de su cabeza.  
La puerta de la vaina donde Matt había desaparecido estaba aún abierta y el piso estaba todavia húmedo por el líquido rosado que se había vertido al activarse la purga del sistema. Cinthya observó fascinada el interior apenas iluminado de la vaina donde el chico había estado recostado hacia tan solo unas horas.  
¿Había alguna esperanza en lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Y si simplemente la máquina no funcionaba y su amigo habia sido disuelto en aquel líquido pegajoso? Se dió cuenta que debía tener miedo por aquella perspectiva, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que aquello era ridículo… Matt TENIA que estar vivo.  
Lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sabiendo que no habia marcha atras.  
Se quitó los zapatos seguido de las medias y dejó que sus pies tocaran aquella sustancia extraña. Luego se desnudó lentamente mientras desde lo alto le llegaban los sonidos de la maquinaria poniéndose en funcionamiento. Cuando llegó el momento de quitarse la pistola sintió que ya se habia acostumbrado a llevar aquella cosa tan peligrosa pegada a su piel.

Nesa cerró la puerta del cilindro principal y comprobó las lecturas de la pantalla. La máquina parecía funcionar normalmente y aquello le producía cierto grado de intranquilidad. ¿Realmente estaban ante el mismo fenómeno? Ella y el resto de las chicas llevaban décadas usando aquella pieza de Hardware… ¿Como era posible que justo ahora sucediese aquello? Kassia habia hablado de casualidad, pero aquello no contentaba a su mente científica…. no, debía de existir una razón científicamente válida para aquel fenómeno extraño.  
—¿Pero por donde empezar? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras activaba la calibración de ambas cámaras. Cinthya la escuchó desde la plataforma y levantó la vista mientras se quitaba el sostén.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la joven.  
Nesa se puso en cuclillas frente a la plataforma y sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy… intranquila. —dijo con sinceridad mientras miraba a la pequeña Micrón. —Desde hace varios dias que tengo una sensación extraña… como una opresión aquí. —dijo señalandose el pecho.   
Cinthya asintió en silencio. Ella también habia experimentado algo similar desde que esos piratas habían invadido la nave. Nesa volvió a ponerse de pie y volvió su atención hacia la consola de operación de la máquina.  
—Funes tambien lo sentia… decía que era por el Reactor. —dijo Cinthya mientras doblaba con cuidado el sostén sobre la pila de ropa que había puesto a un lado.  
El ruido que hacían las teclas que Nesa presionaba apresuradamente se detuvo por completo. —¿El…. reactor? —preguntó confundida. —¿Que reactor?  
—El de la Rainbow… Funes dijo que los piratas habían estado haciendo algo extraño y que aquello se podía sentir de alguna manera.  
La Meltran pareció absorber aquella información y permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras su cerebro lo procesaba. —Espera… un… segundo.—dijo de pronto llevándose una mano al rostro.  
Sin esperar una respuesta de Cinthya se dió vuelta y con un gesto de la mano hizo que otra pantalla holográfica apareciera tras ella. —Acceso a la Red de Monitoreo Externa. —dijo en voz alta.

La pantalla se iluminó y una serie de esquemas llenos de palabras y símbolos en lenguaje Zentradi apareció de inmediato. Cinthya no comprendía aquellos caracteres, pero por la forma de la imagen, supo que era una representación del Campo, con la misteriosa anomalía en el centro y el punto verde lleno de indicadores que supuso era la nave donde ellas se encontraban en ese momento.   
—Filtro, firma de energia dimensional, activar.  
Un tinte naranja pareció cubrir los gráficos, mas nada pareció cambiar en la pantalla. Nesa se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a limpiarlos con su guardapolvos, tras lo cual volvió a colocarlos en su sitio.  
—Alejar.  
La imagen se alejó y el campo se redujo en tamaño.  
—Alejar.  
Ahora que el Campo era apenas un pequeño punto gris en la pantalla, otro punto verde apareció en la imagen. Cinthya asumió que era la Rainbow.  
—Alejar… por cien. —dijo Nesa cruzándose de brazos.  
La imagen se alejó de pronto en un parpadeo, entonces finalmente aquello apareció representado en pantalla.  
—Deculture… —exclamó Nesa dando un paso al frente. —Eso es…  
Cinthya vió que en la pantalla aparecía una enorme esfera de color naranja. —¿Que… que es eso, Nesa? —preguntó.  
La Meltran bajó la vista hacia la Micrón y la sorpresa estaba pintada en su rostro. —Eso… eso es un campo de energía dimensional que se extiende desde la Rainbow. —dijo.  
—¿Desde la Rainbow…? —preguntó aun mas confundida la joven.  
—Si… y no cualquier campo. —respondió volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla. —Esa cosa es GIGANTE. —exclamó.  
Si un Zentradi usaba la palabra gigante, es que realmente se trataba de algo realmente enorme. —¿Que… que tan grande? —preguntó Cinthya.  
—Al menos una Unidad Astronómica. —respondió frunciendo el ceño.  
Cinthya tragó saliva. Aquello era una distancia de algo así como ciento cincuenta millones de Kilómetros.  
—Nunca había visto algo asi. —dijo la Meltran pasándose una mano por el pelo. —¿Que se supone que han estado haciendo en esa nave? —preguntó mirando a la joven.  
Cinthya se encogió de hombros. —Funes tampoco lo sabia… sospechaba que habían estado haciendo funcionar el reactor a su máxima capacidad… pero no sabia con que fin.  
La Meltran sacudió la cabeza. —Esta clase de campo de energía… es similar al que se produce cuando las Superfortalezas Zentradi cargan su cañón principal previo al disparo… pero aun así esta clase de expansión y sobrecarga del campo de energía dura unos minutos… esta gigantesca burbuja se ha estado acumulando ininterrumpidamente durante dias. Esto no me gusta nada. —dijo y la preocupación era visible en su rostro. —Tengo que informar de inmediato esto a Kas… pero primero.

Cinthya asintió. Terminó de quitarse las bragas y tras colocarlas sobre la pila de ropa se volvió para contemplar a la pensativa Meltran.  
—Estoy lista. —dijo.  
Nesa volvió a inclinarse y examinó el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Cinthya. La joven había perdido bastante peso (A pesar del delicioso guiso de Mina) y tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones debido a todas las peligrosas situaciones en las que había estado involucrada en esos últimos días.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.  
Cinthya se volvió y examinó su imagen reflejada en uno de los paneles de metal pulido de la máquina. La superficie brillante devolvía una imagen distorsionada y casi desconocida de su cuerpo. —Supongo que Virya se sintió así cuando se Micronizó por primera vez.  
La Meltran la miró con curiosidad. —¿A que te refieres?  
—A sentirte tan… débil. —dijo volviéndose hacia el enorme rostro que la observaba a apenas una decena de metros. —Tenemos unos cuerpos tan frágiles y cuando queremos proteger a los que amamos, simplemente no tenemos la fortaleza para hacerlo.  
Nesa asintió pensativa. —Te comprendo. —dijo. —Pero aun asi los Humanos, así de frágiles y vulnerables como tu te ves, fueron capaces de romper las cadenas con las que la Protocultura nos sujetó al momento de crearnos.  
—¿Cadenas? —preguntó la joven.  
—Cadenas. —repitió la Meltran. —A veces pienso que la forma que adopta el ADN es, hasta cierto punto, irónica. —dijo pensativa.  
Cinthya cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se abrazó como protegiéndose del frío. —Nesa… ¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó.  
—Ojalá lo supiera, Cinthya. —respondió la gigante. —Pero ahora que he visto esa cosa. —dijo señalando la pantalla tras ella que aún mostraba la enorme esfera naranja. —Ahora creo que puede ser posible. No lo habia pensado antes pero estamos dentro de un campo de energía donde las barreras entre dimensiones están más difusas que nunca, tal vez...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una corriente de aire hizo que Cinthya se cubriera al instante. Kassia entró a la cubierta y sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña Micrón que se había cubierto el cuerpo desnudo. —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó alarmada.  
—Varias cosas. —respondió Nesa poniéndose de pie. —Pero al menos Cinthya está lista… para hacer sea lo que sea ahí dentro. —dijo señalando la máquina.  
Kassia suspiró y se inclinó frente a la plataforma donde la pequeña Micrón se había incorporado. —¿Aún quieres seguir con esto?  
La joven se paró desafiante al lado de la vaina y asintió con la cabeza. —Si. —dijo completamente segura. —Encontraré a Matt y lo traeré de vuelta, lo juro.  
—Entonces no hay nada mas que discutir… entra a esa vaina. —ordenó la Capitán Kassia.  
Cinthya hizo el saludo Meltran tal y como le habían enseñado y con cuidado se introdujo en la estrecha vaina ante la atenta mirada de las dos gigantes. Se recostó sobre el recubrimiento esponjoso de material sintético y como ultimo preparativo, se colocó el colgante de Matt alrededor del cuello.  
No sintió ningún cambio en su cuerpo. El pequeño cristal incoloro con la gota de luz escarlata brillaba débilmente entre sus pechos, nada parecía fuera de lugar… salvo por el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser disuelta en líquido rosado o, al menos, de ser convertida en gigante si nada extraño sucedía.  
—Cinthya.  
Kassia se inclinó aun mas y su enorme rostro quedó a unos pocos metros de la pequeña vaina. —Una cosa mas. —dijo mirando con profunda seriedad el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de la Micrón.  
—La escucho.  
—Es… bueno, si esto resulta y logras descubrir donde está tu compañero… tal vez haya una probabilidad de que también encuentres… a Virya.  
Los ojos de Nesa se abrieron de par en par al oír aquello. —Kas… —dijo pero la Meltran de cabello verde levantó la mano y le indicó que guardase silencio.  
—Escuchame bien Cinthya… porque esto es muy importante; si encuentras a Virya ahi dentro, ten mucho cuidado.  
Cinthya estaba sorprendida. —¿Cuidado? —repitió confundida.  
—Virya… Virya no es una Meltran común, no es como nosotras. Si las historias que escuché no eran exageradas, ella es probablemente una de las Meltran más mortíferas que han existido en toda la galaxia, además…  
—¿Ademas?  
El rostro de la Meltran se ensombreció. —Virya nunca tuvo contacto con los Humanos ni sufrió las consecuencias del Shock Cultural… si la encuentras, ella te considerará un enemigo; es lo que todos los Zentradi que no han tenido contacto con la Cultura están condicionados para asumir.  
Cinthya asintió temerosa. —En-entiendo. —dijo.  
—Ten cuidado Cinthya. —volvió a repetir la gigante mientras retrocedía poniéndose de pie. —Que tu misión sea exitosa, por la gloria de los Zentradi. —exclamó haciendo el saludo Meltran.  
Cinthya respondió al saludo y la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos.

—Hazlo. —dijo Kassia dirigiéndose hacia su subordinada. Nesa asintió y se aproximó a la consola donde se monitoreaba el proceso de la cámara de micronización, de inmediato introdujo las instrucciones necesarias y activó el sistema.  
La máquina se encendió y la vaina mayor se cerró con un estampido, inmediatamente las luces en el interior de los cilindros se encendieron y la luz de la habitación pareció disminuir un poco.  
—Iniciando controladores, todos los sistemas nominales, chequeo preliminar completo…. iniciando Fase uno. —dijo Nesa mientras sus ojos iban de pantalla en pantalla corroborando la información.  
Kassia se apoyó en una de las paredes y observó el gráfico con la esfera naranja que su compañera había descubierto. —¿Eso es lo otro de lo que querías hablarme? —preguntó señalando la pantalla.  
Nesa se volteó y la miró con seriedad. —Si… creo que está pasando algo más en la Rainbow que una simple incursión Pirata… esos tipos han estado manipulando el reactor principal de la Colonia con algún fin en particular.  
La Capitán se cruzó de brazos pensativa. —¿No estarán intentado hacer un FOLD con toda la Rainbow? —preguntó.  
—Si hubieran podido hacerlo, ya no estarian allí. —afirmó. —Esa firma de energia que estan generando pronto aparecerá en las estaciones de rastreo de todas las flotas de la NUNS que patrullan el Brazo de Perseo… me extraña que la Barrow no haya enviado una nave o algo para averiguar qué diablos está pasando en la Rainbow.  
Kassia miró la pantalla con preocupación en el rostro.   
—¿Vas a atacar? —preguntó Nesa  
—Si. —respondió la Capitán. —No podemos esperar que la NUNS llegue tarde como siempre… debemos destruir a esa basura y evitar que lleven a cabo lo que sea que estan haciendo allí.  
Una serie de pitidos de la máquina hizo que ambas Meltran desviaran su mirada hacia los instrumentos y las pantallas de monitoreo, donde una cascada de lineas de código y caracteres llenaba todas ellas con vertiginosa rapidez.  
—Iniciando Fase Dos. —informó Nesa concentrandose en los registros.  
—Si se vuelve a repetir la anomalía igual que con ese Micrón, entonces sucederá al final de esta fase. ¿Correcto?  
—Correcto. —confirmó la guerrera de anteojos. —Luego de la energización de la Vaina mayor.  
La Capitán miró el interior resplandeciente del enorme aparato con inquietud. —¿Es verdad que aun no sabemos del todo como funcionan estas cosas? —Preguntó.  
Nesa asintió. —Conocemos el procedimiento por el cual el dispositivo analiza y transfiere los datos de los tejidos y organismos vivos que entran en cada extremo de la máquina, sea para micronizar o agigantar a un individuo… —dijo acomodándose los lentes. —Lo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta es lo que sucede en medio de todo el procedimiento.  
—¿Cual es la teoria mas aceptada?  
La Meltran de anteojos apoyó ambas manos en la consola. —No hay un consenso específico en el tema. —dijo pensativa. —Yo creo que lo que se produce es una transposición del cuerpo.  
—¿Transposición?  
—Una especie de FOLD… o al menos uno minúsculo. —dijo. —El cuerpo entra en FOLD en un extremo y sale del FOLD en el otro, pero en el proceso la máquina altera el resultado de la información que cruza el medio dimensional para variar el tamaño con el que el organismo que sale del otro lado aparezca nuevamente en esta dimensión.  
—Comprendo. —dijo Kassia impresionada. —Así que lo que sucede en el otro lado sigue siendo un misterio para todos...   
—Asi es… —respondió Nesa. —El proceso de transferencia está a punto de comenzar… ¡Prepárate!  
Kassia contuvo la respiración.  
Las dos Meltran guardaron silencio mientras las luces de la habitación volvían a sufrir una disminución en su intensidad. La máquina emitió una serie de sacudidas y las pantallas indicaron que todo estaba listo para pasar a la siguiente fase.

Entonces se detuvo. Abruptamente las pantallas se apagaron y todo el equipo comenzó a emitir un brillo intermitente indicando que algo terriblemente malo había sucedido. Las pantallas volvieron a inicializarse con mensajes de error y llamados de atención para el operador.  
—Ha… ha vuelto a suceder. —dijo Nesa quitándose los lentes. —Sea lo que sea ha vuelto a suceder.  
—Dame un reporte. —ordenó Kassia.   
Nesa asintió y comenzó a revisar los registros de cada uno de los sistemas que habían participado en el procedimiento. —Si. —confirmó señalando la pantalla principal. —Los registros coinciden con lo registrado durante el procedimiento original con el Micrón… no hay ninguna duda…. espera un segundo.  
—¿Que sucede?  
Su compañera abrió otra ventana de visualización y copio una parte del registro que había seleccionado con un gesto de la mano. —Esto. —dijo señalando el bloque de información que aparecia en la nueva pantalla. —Esto es nuevo.  
Las dos compañeras observaron aquello con atención. —Esto… no tiene sentido. —dijo Nesa al cabo de unos minutos.  
—¿Sabes lo que es? —preguntó Kassia.  
—Son datos… una increíble cantidad de datos que entraron al sistema secundario antes de finalizar la Fase Dos pero…  
—¿Pero?  
—No se originaron en el Sistema Primario… no… no comprendo. —exclamó la Meltran mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. —¿De donde viene toda esa información?  
—¿No puedes analizarla?   
Nesa sacudió la cabeza. —No Kas… no ha quedado nada dentro de la máquina, los registros solo indican la presencia y el flujo de datos… pero sea lo que sea, ha desaparecido junto con la Micrón.

La Capitán asintió. —Si no hay nada mas que puedas hacer, solo espero que esos dos estén bien… ahora todo depende de Cinthya.  
La Meltran de anteojos asintió. —¿Purgo la máquina entonces? —preguntó.  
Kassia sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —Tenemos que evitar que otros la utilicen. Mantendré a los guardias en la entrada y solo te dejaré a ti acceder a este lugar para que investigues todo lo posible.  
—Es una buena idea. —dijo Nesa. —Tal vez haya una forma de traerlos de vuelta y esta máquina podría ser la clave.

Kassia se incorporó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. —Lo dejo en tus manos. —dijo al llegar a la entrada. —Pero recuerda que estamos a punto de entrar en combate… recomiendo que te pongas algo mas… adecuado.  
Nesa sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharse el guardapolvo ante la curiosa mirada de su Capitán. —Me extraña que pienses eso. —dijo guiñando un ojo mientras se abría la prenda para mostrar la armadura ligera que llevaba equipada bajo la tela. —A pesar de mi “Hobby” sigo siendo una Guerrera Meltran a tiempo completo. —dijo ante la mirada de aprobación de su superior


	150. Chapter 150

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo Ralph llorando en medio de la oscuridad? El gigante no recordaba nada, su mente se había oscurecido por completo en cuanto el holograma de Red hubo estallado y todo el almacén principal quedó envuelto en tinieblas.  
La sangre había dejado de manar por sus múltiples heridas, su cuerpo Zentradi había comenzado a curarse lentamente, mas no habia cura para el daño que aquella abominación digital le habia causado.  
Green. Aun no podia creer lo que había sucedido. Todo había sucedido tan rápido… ¿No habia otra solución? ¿No podían haber apagado el Ghost y dejar que Tass eliminara aquel virus que había atacado a su compañera? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… solo sus lágrimas eran reales en medio de aquella oscuridad apremiante.  
Aquello le hizo pensar en Midori. Había vuelto a fallar, habia vuelto a perder a alguien querido, arrebatado frente a sus ojos en medio de una sensación de impotencia absoluta. ¿Que podía haber hecho? Si esa Red fuera algo sólido, tangible… tal vez hubiese podido golpearla. Pero no, su fuerza era algo completamente inútil, el mismo era un inútil.  
Había perdido a Red asi como habia perdido a Midori y a Andy.   
—Soy el responsable de esas muertes. —se dijo mientras se pasaba la mano enguantada por el rostro. —Solo yo soy responsable.  
El dolor no le molestaba, los Zentradi podían soportar hasta la amputación de un miembro sin sufrir las consecuencias de un shock traumático o desmayarse. Ralph sentía que sus heridas eran de importancia, pero su cerebro no registraba las señales de dolor de la misma forma que un cuerpo humano lo hacia, simplemente aquellas señales químicas eran ignoradas.  
Por esa razón debía tener cuidado. Su cuerpo dañado podría dañarse aún mas si no se cuidaba y en su situación actual… no le quedaba otra cosa más que mantenerse con vida.  
Al menos hasta cumplir su misión.

—Maldita Amanda. —gruñó mientras se arrastraba lejos del dañado Ghost. —Maldita Unity y malditos Piratas… maldita sean todos ellos. —masculló mientras se volvía a examinar sus piernas encendiendo una de las luces del traje.  
Las luces blancas mostraron sus piernas torcidas en un ángulo antinatural. Le bastó ver aquello para que el gigante comprendiera que no podría ir muy lejos, sin embargo, no tenia otra opción.  
Ralph se arrastró lentamente por el piso del depósito, dejando un claro reguero de sangre a medida que su enorme cuerpo se movía impulsado por sus fuertes brazos.   
—¿Donde mierda estoy —preguntó mirando hacia una de las paredes. La luz del traje iluminó un cartel adherido a una de las columnas de metal, donde la información que el gigante buscaba apareció claramente ante sus ojos. —D9. —dijo suspirando. —Cerca… pero no tanto.  
Reinició su lento avance, internándose cada vez más entre las enormes filas de estanterías gigantes donde máquinas y piezas de todo tiepo se encontraban ordenadas en diferentes niveles. Tenia que llegar hasta el pasillo M12 y luego buscar el contenedor adecuado, ojalá no estuviera en uno de los niveles más altos o si no…  
Se detuvo de pronto y aguzó el oído. ¿Que había sido eso? Apagó las luces del traje y se arrastró hasta un rincón donde pudiera cubrirse con algo.  
Silencio. ¿Acaso lo habia imaginado? El gigante asomó la cabeza por encima de las barras de metal y contempló la vasta oscuridad que se abria ante el. ¿Ya lo habian descubierto? Poco podía hacer en su situación actual, pero Ralph no era de los que se rinden fácilmente.

Se palpó el cuerpo en busca de algo que utilizar como arma pero comprendió que el cinturón donde habia colgado el hacha se había desprendido durante la explosión, no tenia nada con que defenderse… ¿O si?  
Sus manos tocaron algo clavado en su traje y Ralph comprendió que era el cuchillo que el Zentradi había logrado clavar varias veces durante su pelea ¿Como estaba todavía allí?  
Respiró hondo y de un tirón se lo quitó, haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera por la abertura del traje.  
—Algo… es algo. —dijo jadeando mientras levantaba el arma cerca de su rostro. A pesar de la poca luz, el metal manchado de sangre devolvió unos pocos brillos de las luces de emergencia que colgaban del techo.  
Volvió a prestar atención pero ningun sonido llegaba a sus oídos. Tal vez lo que fuera ya habia pasado.  
Se arrastró fuera de su escondite y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible comenzó a avanzar hacia el sector donde Amanda habia indicado que estaria aquel peligroso objeto. 

Tras avanzar un centenar de metros Ralph, se detuvo junto a uno de los enormes estantes y examinó el oscuro pasillo que se abría ante si. Asumiendo que podria obtener aquella cosa… ¿Que se supone que haria a continuación? No podía volver al espacio, aquello quedaba completamente descartado por el estado en que había quedado su traje protector. Quedaban dos opciones: o se ocultaba allí entre la maquinaria y ofrecia una última (y probablemente futil resistencia) o intentaba llegar hasta la Popa de la Rainbow con Amanda y los demás.  
—Y cualquiera de esas opciones es una mala idea, eso seguro. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero una tarea imposible a la vez; primero necesito alcanzar esa cosa.

En cuanto hizo ademán de ponerse en marcha, unos poderosos brazos lo sujetaron desde atrás con una fuerza aterradora.  
Ralph se sacudió y gritó de rabia mientras blandía el cuchillo con la mano derecha. Lanzó un tajo hacia atrás pero al escuchar el golpe metálico y ver volar las chispas, supo que no podia hacer nada; una armadura lo había atrapado.  
—¡Hijos de puta! —gritó balanceando impotente las maltrechas piernas. —¡Si creen que van a poder conmigo les juro que…!  
—¡Cierra el pico de una maldita vez, gigante bueno para nada, o los vas a atraer enserio! —exclamó una voz conocida frente a el.  
Un poderoso foco de luz casi cegó a Ralph mientras extendía la mano que sostenía el cuchillo para cubrirse los ojos. —¿Quien…? ¿Gray???  
El viejo piloto estaba de pie sobre un puesto de observación desde donde manejaba el reflector. Inmediatamente lo movió para quitarlo de los ojos del gigante y agitó la mano en gesto de saludo. —¿Quien te dejó así? ¡Estas hecho mierda!   
Ralph bajó ambos brazos y comprendió que lo que lo había apresado y elevado por sobre el piso del almacén era en realidad una enorme grúa equipada con un brazo articulado. —¡Gray! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Crei que me había atrapado una de esas armaduras de combate!  
El hombre sacudió la cabeza. —Por como quedaron esas dos ahi atras, parece que no son contendientes de tu talla ¿Tu solo las destruiste? ¿Como…?  
El gigante se sacudió y levantó la mano derecha. —No con esta mierda, te lo aseguro. —dijo mostrando el cuchillo lleno de sangre. —Terrible susto me diste al atraparme en plena oscuridad.  
Gray sonrió enigmáticamente. —Si eso te asustó, espera a ver al fantasma.  
—¿Fantasma?  
La cabina de la grúa se iluminó y a través del cristal Ralph pudo ver una figura familiar sentada a los mandos del instrumental. —¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Andy saludando con la mano.  
La boca del gigante se abrió en una mueca de asombro. —¡Andy! ¿Como…? ¿Que…? ¿Cuando…?  
El joven salió de la cabina y se puso al lado de Gray. —¿Enserio creiste que este viejo podría manejar una delicada pieza de equipo como este? —preguntó señalando el puesto del operador de la grúa.   
—Manejo máquinas más grandes que esta desde mucho antes que tu padre tuviera los testículos lo suficiente maduros para proyectarte, muchacho. —dijo el Capitán tirando de la oreja del operario.   
Ralph comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, realmente era lo unico que podia hacer. —¡Increible! —dijo una vez que se hubiera calmado. —Pero… ¿Como…? ¿Cuando…?  
—¿Como sobreviví? —respondió Andy visiblemente avergonzado. —¿Recuerdas ese ajuste al contrapeso de la grúa principal de la Barracas que reporté el año pasado? No fué un error de cálculo… simplemente “olvidé” poner varios lingotes de lastre y para no desaprovechar el espacio vacío puse un colchón y varias almohadas… para cuando tenia que hacer turnos extras.  
—Hijo de…. —comenzó a decir el gigante sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
—Cuando ese hijo de puta abrió fuego contra mi, accione la palanca del asiento y caí hacia atrás, pero me golpeé la cabeza contra uno de los lingotes así que caí desmayado sobre el contenedor del contrapeso.  
—No puedo creer que tu holgazanería te haya salvado. —exclamó Gray sacudiendo la cabeza.   
—¡Y nosotros que te creíamos muerto! ¡Así que en realidad estabas durmiendo dentro de la caja del contrapeso! —gritó Ralph sacudiendo los brazos.   
El joven se rascó la cabeza. —En fin… me desperté al dia siguiente y estuve escondiéndome por los techos desde entonces. Vi muchas cosas interesantes, te lo puedo asegurar.  
Ralph asintió. —Tú eres el que más conoce de los techos y pasarelas que conectan las diferentes grúas que hay repartidas por toda la Rainbow… ¿Como evitaste que te atraparan? —preguntó.  
—No fue fácil… especialmente con ese virus infectando todas las máquinas que estaban conectadas a la red.  
—Red. —dijo Ralph poniéndose serio. —Es una maldita IA pirata que se ha infiltrado en toda la nave, se llama Red.  
Los dos hombres en la grúa se miraron sorprendidos. —¿Una IA? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Gray apretando los puños.   
El gigante asintió inclinando la cabeza. —Hasta tiene un enorme y terrorífico avatar holográfico… en fin. ¿Que sucedió entonces? —preguntó.  
—Hice lo que nos dijiste que hagamos; evitar el combate y huir hacia la popa, con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás, eso hice al principio, pero pronto comencé a hacer otras cosas.  
El joven señaló las enormes estructuras que conducian cableado de todo tipo por los oscuros techos del almacén. —La mayoría de la instalación de la red de la Rainbow está montada por los techos, asi que creí que sería conveniente crear ciertas zonas seguras para nosotros cortando el cableado en algunos puntos clave… no solamente para poder moverme sin que esos tipos me encontraran… sinó porque eso me permitió tomar el control de las diferentes grúas que hay repartidas por este nivel.  
—Y gracias a eso me salvó el culo a mi. —dijo Gray golpeando la barandilla de metal con el puño.  
—¿Y qué pasó contigo, Gray? —preguntó Ralph. —¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?  
El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Encerrado en un container en el Hangar Principal— dijo. —Esos hijos de puta me mantenían cerca de la Rio, no quisieron enviarme a los calabozos de la Torre… al menos eso fue así los primeros cinco días, hace cosa de una hora me sacaron de dentro del container y dos tipos comenzaron a llevarme dios sabe donde…al parecer su jefe les dió la orden de llevarme con él, pero no estoy seguro.  
Andy señaló la grua con el dedo. —Yo los descubrí caminando por uno de los depósitos del sector Tres, cuando vi que solo había dos guardias entonces me animé a rescatarlo usando la grua de ese sector.  
—Buen trabajo. —dijo el gigante. —¿Asi que dices que hay un pasaje seguro hasta el Hangar Principal?  
—Si, al menos por los techos, ellos no pueden subir hasta aquí sin usar una de estas. —dijo palmeando el parante de la cabina. —Los caminos y pasarelas para los operarios de maquinaria móvil no son accesibles desde el piso.  
Ralph se cruzó de brazos y miró pensativo a ambos hombres. —Entiendo. —dijo finalmente. —¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Gray. —¿Seguimos con el plan original de ir hacia la Popa?   
El gigante asintió. —Ustedes si, pero antes necesito un favor, Andy.  
El joven lo miró confundido. —¿Un favor?  
—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar cierto contenedor… uno que está aquí cerca, M12 sector 22.  
—Te llevaré hasta allí. —dijo el joven mientras saltaba dentro de la cabina. —Sujetate fuerte Gray.  
El veterano piloto se sujetó de la barandilla mientras Andy manipulaba los controles y la enorme grúa (con Ralph colgando de ella como si fuera un muñeco de trapo) comenzaba a desplazarse por los enormes carriles que colgaban del techo. 

Andy conocía a la perfección el lugar y pronto llegaron al sitio adecuado. —Es ese. —dijo Ralph señalando un contenedor gris que parecía ser uno mas de los cientos que había alrededor.  
—¿Eso? ¿Seguro? —preguntó intrigado el joven. —¿Pero para que quieres eso?  
—Tu solo dámelo. —dijo el gigante.  
Andy asintió y dejó con cuidado al gigante en el suelo, luego elevó el enorme brazo de la grúa hasta el contenedor adecuado y tras asegurarlo con las abrazaderas magnéticas, lo levantó fácilmente para depositarlo a los pies de Ralph. —Aquí tienes. —dijo mientras apuntaba el foco de luz de la máquina de forma que iluminara al gigante y aquel misterioso objeto.  
Ralph se inclinó hacia delante y tras tomar el contenedor con una mano, usó la otra para tirar con todas sus fuerzas.  
Las paredes de metal fueron arrancadas con facilidad, dejando al descubierto un objeto del tamaño un poco mayor al de un refrigerador de uso doméstico, aunque de forma algo más redondeada.  
—¿Que mierda es esa cosa? —preguntó Gray frunciendo las cejas.  
—Una bomba. —respondió el gigante. —Una bomba muy fea.  
El rostro de Andy se puso blanco. —Gracias por avisarme que tuviera cuidado. —dijo mientras retiraba el brazo mecánico de la grúa lejos de aquel artefacto. —¿Es armamento de reacción? ¿Acaso Amanda esta loca….?   
—Si es armamento de Reacción, entonces yo nunca vi una cabeza de guerra con esa forma. —dijo Gray sacudiendo la cabeza. —Y vi varias durante mi estadía en la milicia.  
—Es algo diferente… pero más peligroso. —informó el gigante. —Tenemos que sacarla de aquí y llevarla hacia donde está Amanda y los demás.  
—¿Amanda esta bien? —preguntó Andy visiblemente preocupado. —¿No la atraparon?  
—¿Y Rebecca? ¿Sabes si mi conejita esta bien? —preguntó Gray apretando con fuerza la barandilla.  
—Si te escucha que la llamas asi, te aplastará la cabeza, viejo loco. —dijo Ralph con una sonrisa. —Si, ella también está bien.  
Los dos compañeros suspiraron aliviados.  
—Como sea —continuó diciendo el gigante. —Tenemos que alejar esta cosa de las manos de esos tipos, esa es la prioridad y las ordenes que la propia Amanda me dió antes de venir aquí. ¿Alguna idea?  
Gray se inclinó sobre la barandilla y sacudió la cabeza. —Al menos tu no podrás ir muy lejos en ese estado. —dijo suspirando.   
—¿Pueden llegar a la Rio Grande? —preguntó Ralph.   
—Podemos. —respondió Andy. —Pero no llevando esa cosa, solo puedo operar una grúa a la vez dentro de cada Sector, necesitamos montarla en un vehículo y eso nos expondría a encontrarnos con una patrulla pirata o…  
—O esos Drones. —Dijo el viejo piloto. —Esas cosas son mortíferas, no tendremos chances si nos encuentran… además con respecto al hangar principal, esta fuertemente vigilado me temo, al salir de allí conté al menos una docena de hombres y al menos un Zentradi con armadura de combate.  
Ralph se cruzó de brazos. —Entonces tenemos que ir hacia la Popa. —dijo con resolución. —Es el único camino libre que nos queda.  
Andy asomó la cabeza desde la cabina. —¿Y qué hacemos contigo? Yo puedo llevarte hasta la salida del Almacén Principal, pero luego tendrás que arrastrarte por tu cuenta.  
—No será necesario. —dijo el gigante señalando hacia un sector del enorme espacio. —Utilizaremos un vagón.  
Andy y Gray se miraron confundidos. —¿Quieres usar la red ferroviaria? —preguntó el piloto.  
Ralph asintió y señaló al joven operador de la grúa. —Llevame hasta la estación de transferencia y dejame sobre uno de los carretones, será más fácil moverme por las vías internas de comunicación que arrastrarme por toda la colonia.  
Andy asintió pero Gray no estaba muy convencido. —Es una buena idea… pero tambien serás mas vulnerable, especialmente ante esa IA que controla todas las máquinas de la Rainbow.  
—Entonces será mejor darnos prisa… Tass hizo una especie de contraataque o interferencia a las comunicaciones de los Piratas, tal vez aún no hayan recuperado todo el control de la nave. Hay que intentarlo.  
El gigante no esperó a que los dos hombres se decidieran. Tomó el enorme cuchillo y lo utilizó para desprender la bomba de las correas que la mantenian firmemente sujeta a la base del contenedor. —Yo me llevaré esto. —dijo mostrando el artefacto que quedaba empequeñecido entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.  
Andy asintió y tras sentarse frente a los controles alzó al gigante con facilidad. De inmediato la enorme grúa comenzó a desplazarse por el techo utilizando las vías que formaban toda una telaraña de conexiones que cubrían todo el sitio.  
Solo les tomó unos minutos llegar hasta la estación de transferencia. El sitio estaba desierto y los rieles destellaron en cuanto las luces de la maquinaria iluminaron el patio de maniobras donde una media docena de vagones descansaban en silencio sobre las vías.  
—¿Sabes cual de todas esas vías llevan hacia la Popa? —preguntó Gray observando la docena o mas de túneles que partian de aquel sitio en todas direcciones.  
—Ese. —dijo Andy señalando con el dedo. —Aquella vía es la que usamos para mandar los materiales hacia el Onsen de Ralph cuando lo estabamos construyendo. Yo mismo fuí el que cargó los carretones.  
El gigante asintió. —Ahora busquemos un vagón que nos sirva.  
Tras dejar a Ralph en el suelo, Andy utilizó el brazo articulado de su grúa para tomar uno de los enormes carretones del patio de maniobras y tras levantarlo con mucho cuidado, lo depositó suavemente sobre la vía adecuada. Repitió la misma operación con el gigante y tras confirmar que estaba firmemente ubicado en el centro del mismo, abrió las garras del brazo mecánico y Ralph pudo moverse libremente.  
—El Onsen está varios niveles por debajo del depósito Central. —dijo Andy asomándose por una de las ventanas de la cabina. —El camino debería ser cuesta abajo pero aun asi… ¿Seguro que podrás impulsarte solo con tus brazos?  
El gigante asintió. —No se preocupen por mi ¿Que ruta tomarán ustedes?  
La más rápida que encontremos. —dijo Gray inclinándose sobre la plataforma de observación mientras buscaba algo a sus pies.   
Al incorporarse Ralph vió que el viejo piloto estaba armado con un rifle de asalto y tenia otro en la mano esperando a que Andy saliese de la cabina. —Espero que no tengamos que usar estas cosas… en mis épocas en la milicia ya mi puntería no era de las mejores.  
Andy tomó la otra arma y se puso junto a Gray. —Continuaremos por los techos el mayor tiempo que podamos, luego utilizaremos los pasillos mas angostos que encontremos, esos Drones no podrán seguirnos por los lugares estrechos.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo Ralph. —Confio en ustedes.  
—Nos vemos ahí atras. —dijo el viejo piloto levantando la mano. —Trata de no tropezar y detonar esa cosa… aun no nos has dicho lo que es, pero por el tono de tu voz, no me presagia nada bueno…  
—Creeme que no te gustaria saberlo. —afirmó el gigante. —Ah… oye Andy… ¿Podrias…?  
El joven dejó el arma apoyada a un lado y tras entrar prontamente a la cabina movió una de las palancas del puesto de mando. El enorme brazo robot se extendió hasta donde estaba el vagón de Ralph y tras posicionarse en la parte trasera dió un fuerte empujón al vehículo.  
—¡Tengan cuidado! —alcanzó a gritar el gigante antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad en la boca oscura del túnel.


	151. Chapter 151

 

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido a unos pocos centímetros de su nariz. Cinthya trató de adoptar una posición lo mas comoda posible dentro del limitado espacio de la vaina ¿Acaso los diseñadores no habían tomado en cuenta la sensación de claustrofobia de algunos…? El pensar en la remota posibilidad que la maquinaria de guerra de los Zentradi contemplara aquel problem tan… humano hizo que la joven sonriera.

Al menos el cilindro no era totalmente opaco y podía distinguir las formas de las gigantes que se movían alrededor de la máquina. Lamentablemente no podia escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

Cinthya suspiró y se preparó para la peor de las posibilidades, lo que la hizo pensar detenidamente en cual de todas se trataba.

Si la máquina funcionaba normalmente, ella se convertiría en una Meltran gigante. Aquella perspectiva no la aterrorizaba realmente, pero el no poder ayudar a Matt era la peor de las situaciones.

Si volvia a repetirse aquella anomalía ¿Que sucederia? ¿Podría encontrarse con Matt sea donde sea que estuviese? ¿Podrian volver alguna vez? Cinthya no conocia la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, solo sabia en el fondo de su corazón que necesitaba encontrar al chico.

Y protegerlo.

Hizo unos simples ejercicios de relajación. Respiró pausadamente, haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno a un ritmo continuo. Al cabo de unos momentos los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron un poco.

 

Las luces del interior de la vaina se encendieron con aquel tono rosado y una vibración casi imperceptible comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. La maquina se había puesto en funcionamiento.

El mundo exterior que se podía apreciar desdibujado por el cristal casi opaco de la vaina desapareció por completo a medida que la energía parecía fluir por poco espacio libre que quedaba entre ella y las paredes del cilindro. El mismo aire se volvió una materia densa, incluso parecía tener una textura propia. Cinthya estuvo tentada de deslizar los dedos por aquella materia luminosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde; su cuerpo había dejado de responder hacia rato.

Aquella sensación… era similar a la que se experimentada dentro de un salto FOLD… pero había algo diferente, como si una melodía familiar fuera escuchada por primera vez en un instrumento completamente desconocido.

 

Trató de recordar lo poco que sabía sobre esas máquinas. Luego de la primera Guerra Espacial la humanidad se había apropiado de toda la tecnología Zentradi que pudo encontrar diseminada por todo el campo de batalla. Entre todas las maravillas que se rescataron de los restos de la maquinaria de guerra alienigena estaban esas misteriosas cámaras de micronización; restos del antiguo legado de los creadores de los Zentradi. ¿Como podian existir aquellas maquinas cuyo propósito era convertir a aquellos gigantes en débiles micrones?  

Nadie sabía con seguridad la respuesta a ello. Si la Protocultura solía cambiar su tamaño para interactuar con sus combatientes genéticamente mejorados o si había alguna otra razón para ello, simplemente nadie lo sabia.

Solo una cosa era aterradoramente cierta; la tecnología detrás de las cámaras de micronización nunca había sido comprendida del todo y eso era lo que más preocupaba a la joven inspectora. ¿Pero acaso no se había usado esas cosas desde principios de siglo sin problemas? Cinthya no recordaba haber leido nada sobre fallas o fatalidades causadas por esas máquinas; solo los efectos que el agigantamiento causaba en los humanos y su preocupante predisposición a la violencia.

 

Recordó a Ralph y su enorme cuerpo. Aquel hombre había dejado todo de lado, incluso su propia humanidad por perseguir su sueño. ¿Tener aquel poder entre sus manos había servido para recuperar a su amor perdido? Cinthya trató de hacer memoria… ¿Como se llamaba esa joven? ¿Midori...?

Las luces a su alrededor se extinguieron y de pronto ya no sintió su cuerpo. Estaba suspendida en una especie de vacío y nada llegaba a sus oidos, ni siquiera el latir de su corazón. Entonces súbitamente sintió como si algo la sujetarse desde atrás y tirara de ella. Quiso gritar, pero ya no tenía una boca para hacerlo.

 

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba allí. Pero «allí» era apenas una idea bosquejada en su cabeza. «Allí» no habia nada ¿O tal vez si?

No había imágenes ni sonidos, ninguna sensación interrumpia el fluir de sus pensamientos. Era su conciencia flotando en un espacio completamente vacío de todo significado. ¿Como podia ser eso? Uno mismo no podía existir fuera del tiempo y del espacio, o al menos eso era lo que creía antes de estar «allí»

Tal vez… tal vez si dejara de pensar… tal vez si se concentrara en recibir y no en producir… tal vez pudiera sentir «algo»

Cinthya dejó su mente vagar por aquel lugar vacío y sin forma, a la espera de encontrar algo, una pequeña sensación por las leve que fuera.

Lo primero que «sintió» fue que había algo allí, algo a su alrededor. No podía verlo, no podia oirlo ni tocarlo. Simplemente «sabia» que aquello estaba ahi y se alegró mucho por lo que representaba pero… ¿Que era? Cinthya dejó que la noción de la existencia de aquello se volviese más tangible en sus pensamientos. No intentó darle forma, ni siquiera nombre. Simplemente dejó que aquello estuviese allí y formara parte de ella.

De pronto tomó forma, la forma de un fino hilo brillante.

Rojo brillante.

El reconocer aquella forma y aquel color hizo que Cinthya abriese los ojos. Seguía estando a oscuras, pero ahora que una de sus ideas había tomado una forma material ya tenía una referencia en donde anclar su propio ser… o lo que fuera que ella era en aquel lugar.

Había estado encogida sobre sí misma como si estuviera en posición fetal. ¿Acaso había estado todo el tiempo asi? ¿O solo había tomado aquella forma en el momento de abrir los ojos? No lo sabia y no se molestó en pensarlo demasiado.

 

Estaba desnuda, pero no sentía ni frío ni calor. Su cuerpo era apenas una imagen, una idea. No sentia nada más, salvo el hilo rojo que la envolvía como una de esas cintas de usaban las atletas para crear hermosas figuras en movimiento.

Aquel fino cordel se ondulaba y retorcia a su alrededor ¿pero que lo impulsaba? No habia vientos ni corrientes, aquello se movía por voluntad propia.

Cinthya extendió su mano y dejó que aquel hilo se enredara suavemente entre sus dedos, casi hipnotizada por los suaves movimientos que aquella materia luminosa realizaba alrededor de sus extremidades.

Recordó aquella antigua leyenda, la que hablaba del famoso Hilo Rojo del destino. ¿Sería aquella la representación de su propia vida? ¿Estaría ante lo que la conectaba físicamente al universo?

Levantó la vista y se vió a si misma desde una posición elevada. El filamento de luz formaba un anillo a su alrededor, copiando la forma de su cuerpo desnudo a medida que las ondas de aquella invisible corriente agitaban aquel hilo luminoso.

No había ningun segmento que saliera de su cuerpo, el círculo estaba cerrado a su alrededor y parecía forma su propio mundo, aislado de todo lo demás.

Cinthya se concentró el cordel, en el propio movimiento ondulatorio. Las curvas subian y bajaban a un ritmo constante, como las ondas de uno de esos aparatos que median las frecuencias… no, ahora lo podia ver mejor, cerca de su espalda las ondas se volvían un poco más irregulares, como si algo interfiriera con ellas.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección a la que apuntaba su espalda. Todo era oscuridad y sin embargo… había algo allí, otra presencia que hacia notar su existencia creando una huella en las corrientes que llegaban hasta su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía llegar hasta ella?

Volvió a su propio cuerpo (O a la imagen que la representaba) y trató de moverse hacia aquella presencia. Logró extender un brazo y tras darse la vuelta lo levantó hacia aquel lugar, viendo como la fina hebra roja enroscada entre sus dedos reaccionaba a la interferencia, como si de una precaria brújula se tratara.

«Llevame hasta allí» pensó mientras su etereo cuerpo se movia por aquella oscuridad total. ¿Pero realmente se estaba moviendo? Sin ninguna referencia a la vista, no podía estar segura de ello. Solo el movimiento ondulante del hilo era lo unico que parecia venir del exterior.

 

Avanzó (O eso pensaba ella) por aquella oscuridad con todos sus sentidos pendientes de aquel movimiento errático, siguiendo un rastro invisible a través de las tinieblas con todas sus esperanzas puestas en aquella corazonada.

Al cabo de un tiempo (era imposible medir si habían pasado minutos u horas en aquel extraño lugar) algo apareció ante ella.

Era una pequeña esfera de unos diez centímetros de diámetro, apenas iluminada por dentro por un resplandor blanco lechoso que parecía pulsar lentamente. Cinthya flotó a su alrededor mientras observaba asombrada como el brillante hilo rojo que rodeaba a su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de aquel objeto.

La joven no tenía ninguna duda de lo que era.

—Matt. —dijo.

Tomó la esfera en sus brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho, feliz de haber finalmente encontrado al chico en aquel terrorífico lugar.

—Por fin te he encontrado. —dijo sintiendo la calidez del orbe en su pecho. —Estaba tan preocupada…

La esfera brilló con más intensidad, como si reaccionara a la presencia de Cinthya, no obstante todo era silencio a su alrededor. La joven alejó el orbe de su pecho y lo contempló preocupada. —No te preocupes. —dijo hablando con dulzura. —Yo te ayudaré.

Acercó su frente a la esfera de luz y la tocó con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos. Pensó en Matt, en su cabello rojo, en sus ojos marrones, en su pálida piel.

Cuando abrió los ojos el chico se había materializado frente a ella. Su cuerpo era apenas una representación de luz generada por el recuerdo de Cinthya, pero al menos era algo que podia ver.

—Matt. —volvió a exclamar la joven abrazando al chico. —Ya estas bien, ya estoy aqui.— dijo mientras acariciaba una de las pálidas mejillas.  —¿Que sucede? Por favor abre los ojos...

El chico gimió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en brazos de Cinthya. ¿Aún estaba herido? Pero si en aquel lugar ya no tenían un cuerpo físico, eran apenas conciencias flotando en la nada misma ¿Cómo podía sentir dolor...?

Era indudable que Matt estaba sufriendo y debía existir una razón para ello. Cinthya acercó su rostro al del chico y volvió a dejar que su frente tocara la de Matt. —¿Por que sufres? ¡Dejame ayudarte! —exclamó cerrando los ojos.

 

Entonces las imágenes llegaron a traves del vínculo.

De pronto ya no había silencio ni oscuridad. Ambos estaban flotando en medio de una terrible batalla. Miles y miles de naves luchaban y morían en medio de explosiones y terribles descargas de energía. Todo el campo de batalla estaba sembrado de muerte y destrucción.

Cinthya jamas habia visto algo como aquello. Recordaba las escenas de algunas películas que describian el salvajismo y capacidades de combate de los Zentradi, pero aquello… aquello era mil veces mas terrorifico. Podía ver con terrible claridad como miles y miles de combatientes agonizaban por todo el campo de batalla, muchos de ellos destrozados por las balas, pero aun vivos, aun tratando de disparar sus pequeñas armas de defensa personal contra las enormes armaduras que pasaban cerca.

Todo era tan terriblemente claro y nítido. Cinthya podia ver los rostros desfigurados a traves de los cascos destrozados, las miradas de locura ¿O eran lo que ellos denominaban el Éxtasis de la batalla? Se asustó aun más al notar que el mismo rostro se repetía tanto en vivos como muertos.

Se volvió hacia Matt y vió que el chico estaba sumido en posición fetal con las manos tapándose los oídos. No dejaba de temblar y tenia los ojos cerrados

—¡Matt! —gritó sacudiendo al chico. —¡Matt!

Matt abrió los ojos y de inmediato un torrente de lágrimas escapo de ellos. —Cin… —dijo. —A-ayudame. —sollozó mientras apretaba el brazo de la joven. —Yo… yo no puedo… no puedo dejar de oirlo.

Un enorme crucero de batalla Zentradi se abalanzó sobre ellos mientras su gigantesco casco se abría de par en par a medida que el terrible cañon de energia dimensional se cargaba previo al disparo. Cinthya se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero la monstruosa nave paso a traves de ellos como si no existieran mientras el enorme rayo de energía se disparaba a toda potencia.

—No… no es real. —exclamó sorprendida la joven descubriendose el rostro. —¡Matt! ¡No son reales! ¡Es una ilusión! ¡Solo cierra los ojos!

—No. —dijo Matt sacudiendo la cabeza. —No se iran si cierro los ojos, la muerte sigue estando alli, ¡Y tu ni siquiera los tienes abiertos!

Cinthya abrió los ojos y la oscuridad volvió a rodearla. Estaba junto al cuerpo luminoso de Matt en la misma posición en la que lo había imaginado.

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó Cinthya. —¿Como…? ¿Acaso…?

Volvió a abrazar a Matt y la batalla la envolvió en cuanto volvió a cerrar los ojos. Miles de naves de batalla dispararon sus cañones de energia a travez del los enjambres de armaduras y naves mas pequeñas, destruyendo por igual a enemigos y aliados. Millares de gritos de dolor y agonía llenaron el aire alrededor de ellos.

Cinthya se tapó los oídos ante aquel ensordecedor concierto de muerte. ¿Como era posible aquello? ¿Era la mente de Matt lo que había enloquecido? ¿De dónde habían salido esos Zentradis?

 

Tomó la mano del chico y comenzó a flotar un una dirección al azar. Queria alejarse de aquello, huir lo mas lejos posible pero sin importar a donde fuera, la batalla los acompañaba. Cuando vió la enorme superfortaleza Zentradi asomarse tras un planeta desconocido mientras disparaba su titánica arma principal, comprendió que jamás podrian escapar de aquella muerte y destrucción.

El campo de batalla desapareció bajo los terribles efectos del arma devastadora. Las enormes naves de varios kilómetros de largo se desintegraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mas cuando la cegadora luz pasó, nuevas naves aparecieron de la nada y reanudaron el ataque.

Flotas enteras aparecian y desaparecian en enormes explosiones de luz, vió planetas enteros devastados bajo el implacable bombardeo orbital de millares de naves Zentradi, vió ciudades arder, vio civilizaciones sin nombre sucumbir ante las llamas de la aniquilación.

 

—Esto no tiene fin. —exclamó Cinthya abrazando al aterrorizado joven.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y la oscuridad volvió a rodearla.

—¡Matt! —gritó sacudiendo al joven. —¡Abre los ojos!

El muchacho los abrió lentamente y sacudió la cabeza. —Aun los veo, aun veo la muerte alrededor, no puedo escapar de ella. —repitió.

—¡Tiene que existir una forma de acabar con esa ilusión! —exclamó la joven. —¿Como es que aqui tu puedes ver la batalla y yo no? ¡No tiene sentido… no…!

Cinthya guardó silencio y contempló el rostro agotado de Matt. —Tu… tu no estas viendo la batalla con los ojos… ¿Verdad?

Matt sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo.

 

Cinthya soltó la mano de Matt y se alejó unos pocos metros. —Esos Zentradi… esas batallas… no están sucediendo ahora.. son recuerdos.

—Ecos. —dijo Matt tapandose los oidos.

—Ecos. —repitió Cinthya. —Ecos de batallas que sucedieron hace miles de años… ecos que resuenan en este lugar… ¿Pero los Ecos no son solo un efecto del sonido…?

Entonces comprendió. Era la Sound Energy, la misteriosa energía a la que Matt estaba sensibilizado.

—Los ecos de la Sound Energy no solo transportan el sonido… también transportan recuerdos, memorias… imágenes… ¡Eso es! ¡Matt! ¡Es solo un ruido de fondo! ¡Tienes que silenciarlo en tu mente!

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —gritó el joven sacudiendo la cabeza. —¡Es demasiado fuerte!

La joven se arrojó sobre Matt y lo abrazó con fuerza. —¡Yo te ayudaré! —gritó. —¡Juntos podremos hacerlo!

Hizo que el chico apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos pelirrojos acercó su boca a la oreja del chico. —Concentrate en mi… trata de escuchar mi corazón… y si no puedes, trata de imaginarlo, ignora lo que sucede alrededor, lo único que importa somos tu y yo.

Tras lo cual volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 

Otra batalla apareció ante ellos, otro planeta a punto de ser devastado, pero esta vez no era un cuerpo celeste desconocido.

La Tierra apareció ante ellos rodeada de millares de naves Zentradi. Cinthya apretó con fuerza la cabeza del chico. —Concentrate Matt. —dijo. —Concentrate en mi.

Los Zentradi abrieron fuego y el orbe azul del Planeta Tierra quedó cubierto de perlas de fuego a medida que las ciudades ardían y la atmósfera se convertía en una cortina de fuego que devastaba los continentes a su paso. Millares de gritos humanos se elevaron desde el planeta, esta vez en docenas de idiomas diferentes, pero Cinthya conocia algunos de ellos.

—Resiste Matt. —dijo. —Aparta la vista de la Guerra, concentrate en las otras cosas..

—¿En que? —sollozó el chico. —¡La Galaxia entera está envuelta en las llamas de la guerra! ¡Nadie puede escapar de la muerte!

—No, tu puedes hacerlo. —respondió la joven susurrandole al oido. —Elige aquello que buscas, concentrate en lo que realmente importa… recuerda.

—¿Recuerda…?

—Recuerda… el amor. —dijo Cinthya.

 

**_Oboete imasu ka  me to me ga atta toki wo_ **   
**_Oboete imasu ka  te to te ga fureatta toki_ **   
**_Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita_ _  
_ I LOVE YOU SO**

 

Asi cantó Cinthya al oido del joven mientras, una vez mas, La Tierra era destruida bajo el implacable poder de fuego de la armada Zentradi, pero ellos dos ya no eran simples espectadores de aquel terrible momento. El sol se asomó tras el planeta devastado e iluminó a la pareja que flotaba entre los restos de la flota de Boddole Zer.

Matt abrió los ojos y las explosiones de la batalla circundante se reflejaron en las pupilas marrones, pero su mirada era serena y no había rastros de miedo o locura.

—Una canción de amor. —dijo.

—Una antigua canción de amor. —lo corrigió Cinthya sonriendo. —Una canción que es mas antigua que la más antigua de las batallas.

Detrás de ellos una sombra gigante se elevó por delante de la Luna.

—Abre los ojos, Matt. —dijo Cinthya acariciando los cabellos del chico. —El pasado ha quedado a nuestras espaldas, debemos enfrentar a nuestro presente. —dijo abrazando nuevamente al chico.

La reconocible figura de Macross apareció flotando tras ellos, apenas una pequeña silueta de luz frente al gigantesco enjambre de millones y millones de naves enemigas que se cernían amenazadoramente frente a ella.

En una pequeña plataforma proyectada bajo el puente principal, una joven comenzó a cantar una canción de amor en el momento que Matt abría los ojos.


	152. Chapter 152

El haz de la linterna hizo retroceder momentáneamente la oscuridad en los alrededores de la siguiente cubierta que el hombre había alcanzado. Aquí la cantidad de escombros era algo mayor por lo que debía prestar atención.  
Hacia rato que había dejado de percibir los sonidos del grupo que se había alejado en la cima de aquel enorme pozo ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? Mac consultó su Pad y comprobó resignado que la granada EMP de Otako también había freído los componentes internos de su aparato. De todas formas estimó que casi una hora había transcurrido desde que se separara de Greg y su extraño sequito de guardianes.  
No era ni por casualidad la primera vez que el pensamiento de abandonar esa maldita misión pasaba por su cabeza, pero era justamente la visión de la cabeza cercenada de Lee la que le recordaba que era mejor no tomar a la ligera las órdenes de su jefe.  
¿Como mierda había podido organizar un motín? Llevaban años planificando esa operación, al menos por lo que el propio Mac podía conocer. ¿Acaso Lee había perdido el seso a última hora?  
Al final había perdido algo más que eso, pero no dejaba de resultar extraño; Lee era un tipo imprevisible y especialmente violento en la forma de ejecutar las órdenes de Greg ¿Pero amotinarse? ¿Y hacerlo a costa de las vidas de sus propios camaradas? 

Caminó hasta el borde de la cubierta y apoyando una de sus manos sobre la barra de metal de la barandilla miró hacia abajo. Un soplo de aire caliente lo hizo retroceder casi de inmediato. La temperatura había estado aumentando progresivamente desde que se adentraron con Otako por esos túneles del interior de la nave, pero ahora el aire caliente que ascendía por el gigantesco pozo de ventilación parecía salido del interior de un rugiente horno.  
—O del mismísimo infierno. —exclamó Mac sacudiendo la cabeza. La perspectiva de seguir descendiendo por aquel lugar abierto no lo entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, especialmente por el miedo que aquellos terribles Drones de Combate despertaba en la mente del soldado.  
Esas cosas podían trepar por paredes verticales como si fueran enormes arañas de metal y ademas de eso su puntería era casi infalible. De solo recordar el calamitoso estado de los cuerpos que los hombres habían llevado frente a la escuela… le daban ganas de vomitar.  
Se alejó de la barandilla y comenzó a caminar por entre los escombros revisando el suelo frente a el. Había toda clase de restos de chatarra que habían caído por todas las cubiertas luego que la gravedad artificial hubiera sido restaurada.  
Las botas del soldado aplastaban los cristales rotos y cada tanto un tornillo o una pieza de metal salía disparado y caía por el abismo haciendo un lúgubre eco al golpear contra las paredes de metal.   
Tras dar la vuelta completa al perímetro del pozo, Mac llegó a la escalerilla que bajaba al siguiente nivel. Se colgó el rifle en la espalda y lentamente descendió escalón tras escalón mientras no quitaba la vista de la oscuridad que se abría a su alrededor.

La cubierta siguiente había colapsado casi por completo cuando una enorme viga de metal colisionó contra la estructura de soporte, doblando las endebles pasarelas como si se trataran de simples pajitas de refresco. El pirata usó su linterna para iluminar el desastre y continuó descendiendo al siguiente nivel.  
La plataforma inferior estaba intacta aunque llena de los restos retorcidos que había caído producto de la destrucción del piso superior. Tras abandonar la escalera, Mac tomó su rifle y avanzó lentamente por el medio de toda la destrucción mientras escudriñaba los alrededores en busca de algo.  
Sus pisadas resonaban contra el frío metal de la pasarela, pero en un punto el sonido de sus pasos se vió reemplazado por un chapoteo. Mac bajó el haz de la linterna y a la luz blanca de la misma vió un enorme charco de sangre.  
Instintivamente levantó la cabeza y al dirigir la luz hacia arriba distinguió un cuerpo humano que colgaba precariamente de los restos retorcidos del piso superior.  
—Conque ahí estás. —dijo mirando el cadáver. —¿Como diablos voy a llegar allá arriba?  
Sin esperar una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar, el pirata caminó hasta una de las paredes desde donde los soportes doblados estaban aun fijos a la pared del pozo.  
Tomó una de las barras de metal y la sacudió con fuerza. Hubo un crujido y los restos de la plataforma donde el cadáver estaba enganchado cayó con estrépito sobre la cubierta donde un sorprendido Mac tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar morir aplastado.

Cuando el polvo de oxido comenzó a disiparse el pirata se acercó con el arma preparada y examinó el cuerpo aplastado a la luz de la poderosa linterna.  
—Ah... con que eres tu. —dijo suspirando mientras bajaba el arma.  
El cuerpo decapitado de quien fuera el Segundo al mando de las tropas piratas estaba aplastado y casi irreconocible, pero ahora que estaba cerca Mac podia apreciar que era mucho más grande que el escuálido cuerpo de Otako, debería haberlo sospechado desde un principio.  
El olor a sangre era insoportable y el pirata apartó la mirada asqueado. Tendria que seguir buscando.

Tras alejarse varios metros se sentó en el suelo y dejó que sus piernas colgaran inertes hacia el abismo. No tenía ninguna prisa por seguir buscando y ni aunque el propio Greg apareciera ante él, no pensaba dar un paso más en la oscuridad. Dejando su arma a un lado abrió uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un arrugado paquete de cigarrillos. Quedaban solo dos y uno de ellos estaba aplastado por completo. El pirata gruñó una maldición y tomando el único cigarrillo sano entre sus temblorosos dedos lo encendió con un pequeño encendedor.  
Tras lanzar la primera bocanada de humo se sintió mucho mejor. No es que ver un cadáver lo asustara, desde que servia a Greg ya habia visto mas que suficientes, pero incluso aquel cuerpo mutilado era suficiente para alterar sus nervios.  
El viento ascendente se llevó lejos la nube de humo mientras la pequeña colilla roja del cigarro era lo único que se veía en la oscura plataforma. Mac fumó con calma sin preocuparse por el futuro inmediato.  
Al cabo de veinte minutos de contemplar la oscuridad se incorporó y arrojó la colilla al vacío, tras lo cual localizó la escalera más cercana y comenzó, una vez más, a descender a la siguiente plataforma.

El siguiente nivel estaba ruinoso como los demás, pero relativamente despejado de escombros que entorpecieran la búsqueda. Mac tardó menos de diez minutos en completar la vuelta completa tras lo cual volvió a descender otro nivel.  
Aquella caminata circular se repitió sin cambios a medida que el inquieto pirata descendía cada vez más en las entrañas calientes de la hostil nave. Ya no era solo el calor lo que afectaba el ambiente; una especie de vibración, un zumbido incesante resonaba en los oídos de Mac como si las mismas paredes gruñeran ante su presencia.  
Diez niveles por debajo de donde había encontrado al cadáver de Lee se encontró con un verdadero obstáculo en su camino; en esa parte las pasarelas que recorrian el perímetro del pozo eran apenas del ancho de una persona y habían sido seriamente dañadas por los escombros que cayeron desde lo alto. Más de la mitad del nivel estaba hundido y frente a él toda una red de hierros retorcidos y cables casi cerraban el paso hacia los niveles inferiores.

Mac removió la linterna que estaba acoplada a la boca del rifle y usando el anclaje magnético la fijó al costado de su casco. Luego se colgó el arma en la espalda para poder usar con libertad ambos brazos tras lo cual utilizó los hierros como improvisadas agarraderas para cruzar el abismo en dirección a la zona donde, pensaba, podría bajar más fácilmente por entre los escombros.   
Cuando estaba a mitad de camino el improvisado puente no soportó su peso y tras una violenta sacudida una parte de la debilitada estructura colapsó bajo sus pies, por suerte Mac mantuvo el equilibrio y tras balancearse sujeto con ambos brazos de un grueso cable de energia pudo caer y aterrizar relativamente seguro sobre varias chapas de metal acumuladas en una pequeña plataforma. Las holas de metal se doblaron por el impacto y amortiguaron la caída del hombre.  
Cuando Mac emergió de entre el metal retorcido se encontró de frente a una extraña escena.

Algo parecido a un capullo colgaba de una docena de cables en medio del abismo. Mas que un capullo… aquello parecía un ovillo muy enredado de diferentes tipos de cableado. Mac dirigió el haz de la linterna de su casco para inspeccionar mejor aquello y de pronto un objeto devolvió el brillo de la brillante luz.  
—¿Pero que…?  
Los anteojos de Otako habían resistido obstinadamente la caída y ni siquiera estaban quebrados. El rostro blanco del joven quedó perfectamente iluminado en el pequeño espacio libre entre el enredo de cables que envolvía su cuerpo como el capullo de una monstruosa polilla.  
Increiblemente Otako estaba vivo y la mirada que le dirigió al soldado era una mezcla de perplejidad y asombro.  
—¿Que estas haciendo tú aquí abajo? —preguntó como si aquello fuera lo único que valiese la pena preguntar.  
Mac se encogió de hombros. —Lo de siempre… órdenes. —dijo mientras tomaba el rifle de su espalda.  
Otako no reaccionó al movimiento del hombre. Si tenia miedo o estaba temblando, realmente no se notaba en medio de todo aquel enredo en el que estaba metido. —Greg te envió… ¿Verdad? —preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz.  
El pirata no respondió, sino que se sentó sobre un barril aplastado y colocó el arma cruzada sobre las rodillas. —¿Tu que crees? —pregunto.  
El joven cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Es una pena que no haya hecho lo mismo cuando tiramos a Tass por este mismo pozo… podríamos habernos ahorrado muchos problemas tu y yo.  
Mac lo miró intrigado. —Estas demasiado calmado. —dijo rascándose la barbilla. —Si yo estuviera en tu lugar…  
Otako abrió los ojos. —¿Que? ¿Acaso hubieras hecho las cosas diferentes?  
—Al menos no hubiese cometido la estupidez de desafiar a Greg. —respondió secamente. —¿Que mierda estabas pensando…?  
—En nada, obviamente. —contestó de mala gana el joven. —¿Crees que si realmente hubiera pensado todo esto ahora estaría en esta situación? Ya oistes a Greg ahi arriba… nos considera herramientas, cosas… y se dió la casualidad que al Comandante Lee se le ocurrió usarme para sus planes sin consultar a nuestro benevolente jefe.  
—Podrias haberlo denunciado. —dijo Mac. —Greg te hubiera creido… ese motín estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio.  
Otako apretó los dientes. —¡Fué culpa de Greg! —gritó como fuera de sí. —¡Si no hubiera…. si me hubiera quitado…!  
—¿Que? —preguntó Mac intrigado. —Si no te hubiera quitado…. ¿Que?  
Pero el joven guardó silencio. Solo el brillo hostil de sus ojos se destacaba en el pálido rostro.  
—La IA. —dijo Mac comprendiendo de pronto. —Reaccionaste asi porque Greg te quitó a tu IA… ¿Es asi?  
Los ojos de Otako relampagueaban de furia, en cambio Mac comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.  
—¿Que es tan gracioso? —preguntó irritado el joven al cabo de un rato de oír las estridentes risas de su acompañante.  
Mac se pasó la manga de su chaqueta para limpiar el sudor de su rostro. —Otako… no eres ni por asomo el primer tipo que cae en desgracia por culpa de una mujer.  
—¿Mujer? —preguntó mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de furia.   
—Mujer… Puta, Dakimakura o IA… llamala como quieras. —afirmó el hombre inclinándose hacia delante. —Otako… esas cosas pasan desde que los hombres somos hombres… y van a seguir pasando.  
El joven desvió la mirada a un lado mientras Mac suspiraba. —Mujeres. —repitió mirando hacia las tinieblas del techo. —Siempre, de una forma u otra es por una mujer.  
—No he pedido tu opinión. —exclamó Otako.  
—No, evidentemente no… pero si me la hubieras pedido allá cuando estábamos en la escuela, tal vez hubiésemos podido terminar de otra forma.  
Los ojos de Otako se clavaron en los de su compañero. —¿Vas a matarme entonces? —preguntó.  
Las manos de Mac apretaron el rifle de asalto que descansaba entre sus piernas. —Es lo que me ordenaron. —dijo bajando la cabeza.  
—Entonces hazlo de una puta vez. —exclamó el joven.

El hombre no reaccionó. Se limitó a quedarse con la cabeza gacha mirando el plástico gastado y rayado por el uso del arma mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente sobre ellos. Al final levantó la vista hacia el joven que colgaba indefenso frente a el. —¿Por que me salvastes la vida allá atrás? —preguntó señalando hacia la popa de la nave. —Podrias haber dejado que esos drones me convirtieran en carne picada.  
—Ni idea. —reconoció el otro.   
Mac suspiró. —No me estas ayudando mucho que digamos en tomar una decisión. —respondió molesto el pirata. —Se supone que estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme la vida y…  
—Mac… tu y yo vamos a morir de un momento a otro, me es indistinto la forma en que deje esta vida, si es con una bala en el cráneo o desintegrado en el acto.  
El rostro del hombre se ensombreció. —¿A que te refieres?  
Otako volvió a sonreir. —¿Que? ¿Aun no te diste cuenta? Greg va a usar a Trinity para destruir la Colonia.  
Mac se puso de pie de inmediato. —¿Que rayos estas diciendo? Se supone que van a evacuarnos del hangar principal en cuanto estemos todos listos.  
El joven entornó los ojos como sintiéndose realmente estúpido en explicar eso. —Greg no necesitaba enviarte a buscar mi cuerpo si su intención fuera la de salvarte y volar a la Rainbow de todas formas. ¿No te parece?  
Su compañero apretó con fuerza el rifle y el crujido fue audible hasta para el propio Otako. —Mientes. —dijo.  
—Tu y yo somos “Cabos sueltos” como le gusta decir a nuestro Jefe. —aseguró el joven. —Y ya sabes como resuelve Greg esos problemas.  
Sin decir una palabra el pirata golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Otako. Los lentes se quebraron en mil pedazos y un abundante chorro de sangre salió por la nariz rota. —¡Esto es culpa tuya! —gritó señalándolo con la mano dolorida.  
Otako escupió una flema sanguinolenta y lo enfrentó con resolución en la mirada. —¿Mi culpa? Si claro… perdon por ser una puta cosa que todos usan de un lado a otro… estoy seguro que a ti nuestro Jefe te trata diferente… ¿Verdad?  
Mac apretó los dientes. —No. —reconoció bajando los brazos. —Tienes razón… al final del dia tu y yo somos solo peones.  
El hombre se sentó en el mismo barril mientras veía como Otako aún se balanceaba de un lado a otro por efectos de la fuerza del golpe en su precario capullo protector. —Así que… vamos a morir.  
—De un momento a otro, asi es. —respondió el joven con la cara ya hinchada por el puñetazo.  
—¿Que es esa cosa…. Trinity? —preguntó. —Escuché mencionar a algunos de los muchachos que es algun tipo de arma de energia.  
—Son tres cruceros Zentradi que Greg recuperó de varios lugares del Brazo de Perseo, la idea era soldarlos juntos y usar el reactor de esta mierda de nave para cargar los cañones de energía.  
El rostro de Mac reflejaba un profundo asombro. —¡Asi que eso era! Ese plan es una verdadera genialidad, no me extraña que nos mantuvieran en la oscuridad con respecto a los verdaderos motivos de esta operación… ¿Y para qué quiere nuestro Jefe semejante poder de fuego…?  
Si Otako hubiese podido encogerse de hombros seguro lo hubiera hecho —Ni idea… ni siquiera a mi me lo dijo.

Sin decir una palabra su compañero se incorporó y tras colgarse el rifle en la espalda extrajo un enorme cuchillo de combate de la funda que colgaba de su cinturón.   
—Que… ¿Que vas a hacer…? —preguntó confundido el joven del rostro magullado mientras veía acercarse al hombre con la hoja de acero negro en la mano..  
—Sacarte de ahí dentro. —respondió Mac acercándose mientras usaba la luz de su casco para examinar el enredo de cables.   
—¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Vamos a morir de un momento a otro!  
El pirata ignoró las exclamaciones de Otako y se limitó a cortar allí donde le pareció que los cables eran más finos y sin la protección extra de los gruesos cables de energia. Al cabo de un rato el enorme capullo se sacudió y pareció deshacerse en una pila de cables sobre la aun mas grande pila de desechos acumulados sobre la plataforma.  
Mac se inclinó sobre la misma y tras revolver un poco extrajo no sin dificultad al atontado joven, casi asfixiado por toda la masa de cables que lo había sepultado.  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el pirata.  
—No… alguien me rompió la nariz. —respondió Otako tocandose la sangre que ahora salia mas lentamente de la misma. —Pero creo que viviré unos minutos más, si eso es lo que te preocupa.  
—Eso me basta, porque sin ti va a ser imposible navegar este laberinto… mi Pad quedó frito por tu granada de luz o como sea.  
El joven lo miró confundido. —¿De que estas hablando?  
—De ir hacia la Popa. —respondió Mac. —Algo me dice que esos Colonos tienen alguna forma de salir de aquí y sin un mapa es imposible navegar este laberinto… ¿Supongo que tu tienes uno… no?  
Otako pareció no comprender lo que Mac estaba diciendo. Se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta mientras el otro extraia el inutilizado aparato de uno de los bolsillos. —¿Puedes arreglarlo…? ¿No? Me lo imaginaba.  
El joven miró el Pad y sacudió la cabeza. —¿La Popa? ¿Quieres ir a pedirle ayuda a Amanda? ¿Estas loco?  
—Estoy desesperado. —dijo el hombre sonriendo. —No se tu, pero al menos yo no quiero morir en el culo de la Galaxia sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.  
—¡Nos matarán apenas nos vean! —gritó Otako tomando a Mac de la chaqueta. —¿Crees que van a ayudarnos luego de la masacre que hicimos en su Colonia?   
Mac no contestó, pero con un rápido movimiento inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Otako con su frente.  
—¡Ay! —gritó de dolor el joven mientras se ponía de cuclillas y se tomaba la cabeza.  
—Estoy seguro que Amanda no nos va a matar… y que seguramente va a encontrar la información que alguien de tu rango de mucho interés.  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que Otako quedara paralizado. Al cabo de unos segundos levantó la cabeza, pero su expresión había cambiado por completo. —¿Vas… vas a utilizarme para comprar tu seguridad? —preguntó.  
—¿Acaso no dijiste hace unos momentos que eras una cosa? ¿Una herramienta? —preguntó Mac inclinándose hasta quedar de cuclillas junto a su compañero. —Los dos somos peones en esta mierda de juego, y la única alternativa que nos queda antes que Greg patee el tablero…  
—Es llegar hasta la Reina. —completó la frase Otako mientras abría grande los ojos.  
—Amanda… exacto. Esa es la clave…   
—Me alegra que lo comprendas, ahora salgamos de este pozo de mierda.  
Sin esperar a que Otako se recuperara, Mac comenzó a revolver los cables que habían formado el “nido” donde había encontrado al joven.  
—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó Otako.  
—Tenemos que bajar de esta plataforma, ya que subir me temo que no es posible. —dijo mirando las tinieblas por sobre sus cabezas. — Utilizaremos estos cables gruesos para descender hasta la primera ruta directa que nos lleve a la Popa.  
El joven asintió y se palpó el cinturón en busca de algo, al cabo de unos segundos Mac vió como su compañero desmontaba rápidamente los circuitos de un pequeño Pad portatil y ajustaba algunas conexiones.   
—¿Y eso?  
—Tengo que asegurarme que Red no nos rastree. —explicó Otako. —Este Pad está blindado y resistió el pulso EMP de mi granada, pero si lo encendemos Red nos encontrará de inmediato.  
—Esa IA. —dijo el hombre mientras enrollaba varios metros de un grueso cable en su brazo. —¿Puede saber donde estamos?  
Otako asintió. —No solo eso, tambien podria operar alguna grúa o maquinaria pesada y aplastarnos o encerrarnos en algún lugar sin oxígeno… será mejor que no sepa que estamos vivos.  
—¿Ves? Será mejor que trabajemos en equipo si queremos sobrevivir. —afirmó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie. —Las cosas no pintan bien pero…   
—Al menos estamos vivos. —respondió el joven. —De acuerdo… buscaré una ruta segura a la popa.  
Mientras el joven trabajaba en el pequeño Pad, Mac armó dos enormes rollos de cables y los ató fuertemente a las cañerías que le parecieron ser más seguras. Resistirian fácilmente el peso de alguien tan escuálido como Otako, pero mejor estar seguros.  
—Listo. —dijo mientras se sacudía el óxido de las ropas. —¿Como va eso?  
—Tenemos que descender siete niveles y tomar el primer túnel, eso nos llevará a la ruta más directa que lleva hacia donde está el disipador principal del reactor.  
—¿Disipador...?  
—La cola de la Rainbow. —explicó el joven. —Es la forma mas rapida de llegar a la Popa.  
Mac asintió satisfecho. —Bien, entonces será mejor no perder mas tiempo… ¿Sabes como descender por una cuerda?  
—Eso es un cable de datos Clase III. —dijo Otako señalando las improvisadas cuerdas.  
—Ah… gracias por la información. —respondió el hombre. —Ahora se un buen chico y dejame atarte esto para que no estrelles con lo que sea que hay en el fondo de esta mierda de pozo.  
Mac pasó el cable por el menudo cuerpo del joven y tras dar varias vueltas creó una especie de arnés improvisado con nudos. —Voy a bajarte los 7 niveles y luego bajaré yo solo—dijo comprobando que los cables no quedaran demasiado apretados. —Tira fuerte de la cuerda varias veces en cuanto llegues a destino. ¿Entendido? —agregó.  
Otako no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y al cabo de unos minutos descendía colgado como un saco de harina. Mac le había puesto en la cabeza su casco de combate con la linterna adosada al mismo, por lo que al menos el joven no descendía envuelto en la oscuridad total.  
Contó con atención las cubiertas que iban pasando lentamente a su lado y pronto se encontró frente a un enorme túnel oscuro. Tras balancearse precariamente hizo pie en una de las pasarelas y tiró fuerte de la cuerda.  
El descenso se detuvo de inmediato y Otako, con no poco esfuerzo, pudo encaramarse a la pasarela donde quedó tendido casi sin aliento.

Al cabo de varios minutos escuchó los golpes en el metal y vió como Mac se balanceaba agilmente. De un solo movimiento aterrizó en la cubierta y se frotó las doloridas manos. —Pan comido. —dijo sonriendo al joven que seguía en el piso.  
—Eres bastante bueno con estas cosas. —dijo señalando las improvisadas cuerdas.  
El hombre se adelantó y usando el cuchillo cortó el improvisado arnés. —En esta profesión, mientras mas aptitudes tengas, más tiempo sobrevive uno. —respondió. —¿Listo?  
—Listo. —contestó Otako poniéndose de pie.  
—Bien… ahora me temo que tendremos que hacer algo un tanto drástico.  
Otako lo miró preocupado. —¿Drastico?  
Mac se descolgó el rifle del hombro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrojó por la pasarela ante la mirada atónita de Otako. —¿Que….?  
—Si vamos a encontrarnos con los Colonos, mejor que vean que estamos desarmados y no somos una amenaza… lo que menos quisiera es que me disparen primero y pregunten después.  
—Entiendo.  
—Era un buen rifle. —se lamentó el hombre mientras miraba las tinieblas del pozo. —Me acompaño en muchas correrías…pero supongo que este es el fin. ¿Vamos?  
Otako asintió y juntos entraron al oscuro túnel.


	153. Chapter 153

—Reporte.  
La Meltran encargada de la estación de monitoreo de los sistemas se puso de pie de inmediato. —Ingenieria reporta todos los sistemas en verde, estamos listas para zarpar de inmediato.  
Kassia hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la guerrera volvió a sentarse delante de su pantalla holográfica. El Puente de mando de la fragata Meltran había estallado de actividad. Media docena de grandes pantallas rodeaban toda la superestructura donde cinco guerreras y su Capitán preparaban el plan de batalla.  
Kassia se mantenía de pié ante el enorme globo de radar que mostraba los alrededores de su nave. Su expresión era severa pero calma, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y no pensaba perder un minuto mas de tiempo.  
—Comuniquense con el hangar.  
La enorme ventana parpadeó frente a ella y la figura de Triss enfundada en su traje de vuelo ocupó toda la pantalla. De inmediato realizó el saludo Meltran en cuanto vió la imagen de su Capitán aparecer frente al panel de comunicaciones de su Rau.  
—¡Capitan! —exclamó. —¡Estamos listas!  
—Excelente —respondió la Meltran de cabello verde. —Te mantendré informada de la situación a medida que recopilemos inteligencia sobre las fuerzas enemigas y el estado del campo de batalla.  
La guerrera devolvió una mueca de desagrado desde la cabina de su armadura . —¿Inteligencia? ¡Dejame matar piratas de una vez! —exclamó golpeando los mandos del robot.  
Kassia suspiró resignada. —No seas imprudente Triss, no puedes salir a combatir sin saber que te espera allá fuera.  
—Te daré toda la inteligencia que necesites mientras destruyo a esa escoria. —respondió la guerrera con una sonrisa. —Solo dejame salir y…  
—¡Silencio! —ordenó la Meltran harta de aquel comportamiento infantil. —Estoy cansada de tu desobediencia, permanece en espera hasta que te de la orden. ¿Entendido?  
—¡Si Capitan! —respondió la guerrera apretando los dientes.  
—Jamas subestimes a tu oponente. —la amonestó con dureza. —No somos carne de cañón que se lanza ciegamente a la batalla. Debemos analizar TODA la información de la que disponemos y elegir el momento de atacar, cuando y donde, eso me corresponde a mí decidirlo. ¿Entendido?  
—Entendido. —contestó Triss haciendo el saludo Meltran

La ventana se apagó y Kassia suspiró aliviada. —Maldita Lagis, le dije que fuera más estricta en el entrenamiento. —dijo en voz alta para que todas en el puente de mando la escucharan.   
Una nueva ventana se abrió frente a ella y el rostro de Nesa apareció cubriendo casi toda la imagen. —Kas.  
—¿Estan listos los drones?  
La Meltran de anteojos asintió. —Estan listos ¿Como está todo ahí en el puente?  
La Capitana se cruzó de brazos. —Estamos casi listas, acabo de reprimir las ganas de ahorcar a Triss por su comportamiento insolente.  
Nesa sonrió ante aquella idea. —Así que a pesar de la situación desesperada, estamos como siempre.  
La mirada de Kassia se oscureció de pronto. —No. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sea lo que sea que pase ahí fuera, creo que esta batalla cambiará muchas cosas cosas, no solo para nosotras.  
La Meltran de anteojos asintió. —Coincido con eso. —respondió. —Las acciones que se han puesto en marcha ya no pueden detenerse, todos los que tenemos un papel en este plan debemos ejecutar nuestra parte. Incluso Triss debe hacer lo suyo.  
—Lo se… y eso es lo que mas me preocupa. —contestó la Meltran. —Sin Lagis al mando de las tropas no poseemos una Comandante con la experiencia necesaria en la batalla.  
—Confia en Triss. —la tranquilizó Nesa. —Ha sido una estudiante brillante y Lagis estaba orgullosa de ella.  
—Espero que tengas razón con eso tambien. —respondió Kassia.   
Nesa asintió y por un instante desvió la mirada hacia una pantalla que tenia a un lado. —Lanzaremos los diez drones simultáneamente y los desplegaremos de forma que puedan cubrir los alrededores del campo y la ubicación de la Rainbow.  
Kassia asintió. —¿Resistirán las emisiones?  
—Por supuesto que sí, recuerda que yo misma preparé los sensores, eso si…  
El tono de voz de la Meltran hizo que la Capitán frunciera el ceño. —¿Que sucede?  
—El Campo. —dijo Nesa bajando la voz. —Esta intranquilo. Creo que la anomalía está a punto de emitir una descarga Clase Tres… o peor.  
—El tiempo no podría haber sido peor… ¿Sabes algo de Cinthya y el Pianista?  
La Meltran sacudió la cabeza. —Nada. Estoy monitoreando el espacio dimensional que hay entre nosotros y la anomalía pero mis instrumentos no son tan sensibles como los que tiene Evans en la Rainbow… si hay algo ahí, definitivamente está siendo enmascarado por la enorme burbuja de energia dimensional que está surgiendo del reactor de la Three Star.  
—Espero que esten bien, no se como me dejé convencer por esa Micrón… pero todo es tan…  
—Te comprendo. —dijo con tono tranquilizador Nesa. —Mas hay cosas que incluso escapan al mismo control de M, espero que eso te de un pequeño consuelo.  
—Para nada. —respondió la Capitán con una sonrisa tras lo cual volvió a ponerse seria. —Es hora, lanza los drones.  
—Si Capitán.

En ese momento las puertas del enorme hangar de popa se abrían de par en par y una decena de naves comenzó a salir en parejas mientras los escapes del reactor creaban fantasmales juegos de luces verdes contra la oscura mole de la fragata.  
Eran Gnerl, cazas de combate monotripulados de blindaje ligero, pero muy usados por las fuerzas Zentradi como naves de reconocimiento y ataque ligero. Su velocidad y armamento los transformaba en temibles vehículos de ataque rápido y a pesar de carecer de la versatilidad de las tropas mecanizadas y sus poderosas armaduras de combate, eran naves que podían crear una gran diferencia en el campo de batalla.  
Pero aquellas Gnerl eran muy diferentes; las enormes cabinas blindadas que ocupaban toda la proa de la nave habían sido removidas y reemplazadas por sensores y otras piezas de equipamiento precariamentes montadas sobre la silla que debiera acomodar al piloto.

Nesa había transformado aquel escuadrón de Gnerl en precarios Drones de reconocimiento. Utilizando piezas y equipo rescatado del Campo, sus hábiles manos habían dado forma a aquellas unidades que ahora se dirigian silenciosamente hacia la Rainbow en parejas, abriéndose en una especie de abanico para cubrir mejor todos los ángulos del futuro campo de batalla.  
Una precaria envoltura de material aislante era lo único que protegía a los delicados sensores de las interferencias de la poderosa anomalía. En cuanto las máquinas abandonaron las zonas de mayor interferencia, unas pequeñas cargas explosivas liberaron la cobertura protectora y los sensores comenzaron a recibir información del entorno.

Kassia desplegó el holograma que representaba el campo de batalla y esperó a que los datos comenzaran a llegar. No quedó decepcionada ante la información que pronto comenzaron a inundar el radar.  
—Son centenares. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Al menos unos trescientos.  
—Y varios grupos más están llegando en estos momentos. —dijo Nesa consultando los mismos datos desde su laboratorio. —Parece que se están reuniendo alrededor de la Rainbow.  
—¿Cuanto hasta tener confirmación visual de la Colonia? —preguntó la Capitán.  
—Todavía están demasiado lejos como para que los sensores puedan resolver una imagen Kas. —respondió la Meltran. —Pero estoy mas preocupada por esto.  
Una nueva ventana se superpuso a su rostro y mostró una gran mancha rojiza rodeada de otros pequeños puntos amarillos.  
—¿Esa es la Rainbow? —preguntó Kassia.  
—El punto violeta es el reactor, no cabe duda de ello. —explicó Nesa señalando la imagen. —Pero mira estos tres puntos calientes que hay sobre la zona del reactor… ¿Que opinas?  
La Capitán sacudió la cabeza. —¿Alguna idea?  
—No y eso es lo que mas me preocupa… son tres puntos calientes con la misma carga térmica equidistantes entre sí… podrían ser alguna clase de disipadores de calor de emergencia, pero esa clase de dispositivos se eyectan al espacio una vez que el calor se transfiere al material.  
—Entiendo. ¿Y cual es tu peor suposición?   
—Armas de energía dimensional… pero nunca vi nada parecido con esa clase de configuración… no, es imposible.

Tras unos minutos de silencio contemplando la imagen Kassia tomó una desición. —La situación es verdaderamente crítica, esa reunión de tropas podría significar que se están preparando para un FOLD masivo. Si ese es su plan, debemos detenerlos de inmediato.  
Las Meltrans del puente asintieron en silencio.   
—Triss.  
La ventana de comunicación con el hangar principal de la fragata volvió a abrirse y el rostro de la guerrera apareció en primer plano. —¿Como te ves luchando en desventaja numérica? —preguntó.  
—¿Como cuanto? —respondió Triss  
—Como bastante. —replicó calmadamente la Capitana. —Estimamos entre trescientas y cuatrocientas fuentes de calor alrededor de la Rainbow, pero podrían llegar más en las próximas horas.  
La joven guerrera se encogió de hombros. —Podría ser divertido. —dijo a la ligera.  
Varios gritos de júbilo se escucharon de fondo, al parecer Triss había dejado abierto el canal de comunicación general y todas sus compañeras habían escuchado la información.

Kassia envió los datos recolectados por los drones y señalo las partes más importantes. —Creemos que las fuerzas enemigas podrían disponer de algún tipo de arma de energia, si es asi estaremos en problemas en cuanto nos acerquemos, utilizaremos las emisiones de la anomalía para cubrir nuestra llegada, pero si disponen de un cañón de ese tipo, en cuanto entremos en su rango de fuego seremos un blanco fácil.  
—La Emisión que está a punto de estallar podría cubrirnos . —dijo Nesa superponiendo su pantalla de video a la de Triss. —Si nos acercamos en el ángulo adecuado a la Rainbow, es muy probable que nuestra presencia quede oculta a sus sensores pasivos.  
—¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Kassia.  
—Ya no tenemos tiempo. —respondió la Meltran mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre la nariz. —La erupción de la corona ya ha comenzado, debemos movernos inmediatamente dentro de su cono de sombra si queremos aprovechar el momento.  
Si Kassia aún tenía alguna duda, en ese momento las descartó por completo. —¡Atención a todo el personal de Combate! ¡Esta nave está ahora en alerta roja! ¡Preparense a despegar!  
—¡Preparense a despegar! —gritó la segunda oficial repitiendo la orden.  
Mientras tanto Nesa había comenzado a analizar los datos que llegaban del centro del Campo y mientras sus manos danzaban frenéticamente sobre el teclado holográfico, un plan de vuelo que seguía el crecimiento predictivo de la peligrosa emisión comenzó a aparecer en el centro de la enorme esfera holográfica.  
Kassia analizó los patrones y asintió satisfecha. —¡Potencia de avance! ¡Ajusten curso a estribor! ¡Avancen!  
—¡Avancen!

Hubo un relámpago de luz que iluminó como un estallido los enormes pedazos de chatarra que rodeaban a la silenciosa Fragata, entonces los enorme motores cobraron vida al unisono.  
En el interior de la gigantesca nave, casi medio centenar de Meltran sentía la vibración del casco como si la nave hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño. En el pecho de todas ellas, la emoción de la batalla comenzó a manifestarse primero como un cosquilleo, luego como una sensación de fuerza y vitalidad que recorrió sus cuerpos como una energía invisible que despertaba sus genes a medida que miles y miles de años de cuidada evolución mostraba los frutos que el trabajo que la Protocultura había realizado en aquella raza de guerreras.

Tras ellas, el Campo se iluminó con una llamarada de fuego blanco a medida que el núcleo de la anomalía desprendía una terrible descarga de energía, como si el tambien fuera un guerrero que se arrojaba a la batalla lanzando un feroz rugido.  
—¡Al ataque! —gritó Kassia mientras extendía su brazo hacia delante. —¡A toda velocidad! ¡A la batalla!  
—¡A la batalla! —el grito estalló como un vendaval dentro de la nave, en cada cubierta, en cada torreta, en cada hangar y dentro de cada una de las armaduras que esperaban listas la señal para salir.   
La nave no había alcanzado todavía su velocidad de combate cuando las enormes puertas del hangar de proa se abrieron de par en par. Aquella fue la señal para que Triss y una docena de Queadluun-Rau de color negro la siguieran en medio de un remolino de estelas verdes que los enormes reactores dejaban tras sí cuando las poderosas máquinas de combate se lanzaron al espacio.  
El Campo las recibió con los brazos abiertos, lleno de peligrosos obstáculos que avanzaban a toda velocidad contra ellos. La enorme fragata embestía aquella chatarra como si de simple polvo estelar se tratase, pero los pequeños Rau debían esquivarla mientras volaban junto a la nave en cerrada formación.

En el puente de mando, Kassia permanecía de pie con la mirada fija en la esfera de situación. Cada vez que una nueva tanda de datos actualizaba los gráficos frente a ella, miles de pensamientos bullían en su cabeza.   
—¿Tiempo estimado para el contacto? —pregunto.  
—Quince minutos para salir de la zona de escombros, treinta para alcanzar la zona bajo la red de monitoreo de la Rainbow.  
—Preparen la artillería de proa, abriremos fuego a mi señal.  
Las tropas enemigas creaban un enjambre alrededor de la enorme fuente de calor que era la Rainbow. El arco de fuego del cañón de energía de su nave podía abatir a un centenar de esas armaduras de un solo disparo, pero estaban demasiado cerca de la Colonia, no podían arriesgarse.  
—¡Cien mil kilómetros!  
Estaban a la distancia máxima en la que los cañones de energía de la armada Zentradi eran efectivos. De ser un campo de batalla tipico, las líneas brillantes de las poderosas armas de energía ya habrian comenzado a trazar mortales rectas en el espacio frente a ella.

Por un momento el puente de mando desapareció, las pantallas se extinguieron y Kassia se vió a si misma en aquel mismo lugar, muchos años atrás, en una situación completamente diferente. Frente a ella, una guerrera de cabellos aún más verdes que los de ella yacía de rodillas en el suelo mientras dos guardias mantenían sus armas apuntadas a su cabeza.  
—Traidora. —había replicado la desconocida mientras sus ojos negros brillaban como dos carbones encendidos.  
—No. —replicó ella. —No hay ninguna traición aquí, todas somos Zentradis como tu, nuestro objetivo es exactamente el mismo, solo que nosotras hacemos las cosas de otro modo… tu, por otro lado, has abierto fuego contra una de nosotras, si alguien ha de ser acusada de traición, esa eres tú.  
La Meltran hizo un ademan para levantarse de golpe pero uno de los guardias puso su pie en la espalda y la obligó a acostarse sobre el suelo de metal.  
—Lo que han hecho con esa vaina…  
—Hemos salvado a un camarada de su destrucción. —respondió Kassia. —Todo Zentradi tiene derecho a luchar, para eso fue creado.  
—¡Mientes! —exclamó la joven. —¡Esos Zentradi han sido descartados y deben ser destruidos! ¡No puedes permitir que…!  
—¿Que viva? —preguntó la Meltran apretando los puños. —¿Por que? ¿Solo porque una computadora dice que sus genes no son lo suficientemente iguales al estándar?  
—No se de que estas hablando. —replicó la guerrera. —Solo se que mis órdenes eran proteger la instalación de bio concepción y ustedes han robado una de las vainas que debía ser destruida…. eso es todo lo que necesito como prueba para saber que ustedes son traidoras.  
—Tu no sabes NADA. —respondió Kassia tomando a la joven del cuello mientras la levantaba del suelo. —Eres un simple soldado, una mas de miles de millones de pilotos de la Armada Zentradi ¿Quien crees que eres para juzgar lo que nosotras estamos haciendo aquí?  
La joven lanzó una patada de forma tan repentina que los guardias no reaccionaron a tiempo, pero Kassia estaba preparada y detuvo el golpe con facilidad utilizando la mano izquierda. —Eres una magnífica guerrera. —dijo apretando aun mas el cuello de la indefensa Meltran.—Pero solo crees saber lo necesario, apenas una pequeña parte de la realidad de este universo.   
Abrió la mano y la casi desvanecida joven cayó en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.   
—Traigan la vaina. —dijo señalando a uno de los guardias.  
La Meltran hizo un saludo y salió corriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió llevando consigo la vaina que horas antes había sido extraída de la planta de Protogenesis.  
La joven levantó la cabeza mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre corria por su frente. Respiraba agitadamente luego que aquella Meltran casi la asfixiara con sus poderosas manos. Esa misma Meltran ahora estaba de pie junto a ella mientras sostenía…¿Era esa la vaina robada…? ¿Que…?  
—Observa. —dijo enigmaticamente mientras abría el precinto. —¿Esto es lo que llamas tu un Zentradi defectuoso?  
La vaina soltó un chirrido al liberarse la presión interna y un chorro de liquido rosado cayó al piso mientras la Meltran extraia lentamente de su interior una versión más pequeña de una guerrera en las primeras etapas de crecimiento.  
—Si... si el sistema de…. de procesamiento decidió eliminarlo… es… —comenzó a decir la joven mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le estaban fallando.  
—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. —afirmó Kassia soltando la vaina que rebotó contra el piso con un fuerte chasquido. —Muchas palabras te son desconocidas y extrañas, muchas verdades te son ocultas… pero nosotras, a pesar de ser Zentradis como tú, creemos en que todos debemos conocer la verdad y todos debemos tener la oportunidad de vivir para cumplir nuestro propósitos, incluso aquellos rechazados por el sistema.  
La minúscula Meltran comenzó a… ¿Gritar? ¿Asfixiarse? El sonido que emitía era extraño e incomprensible, la guerrera abrió los ojos confundida ante aquellos extraños sonidos.  
Kassia tomó el cuello de su uniforme y de un rápido movimiento arrancó la tela y dejó al descubierto sus pechos. —¿No sientes algo extraño? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Este sonido…¿No te resulta familiar?  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —¡No! —gritó. —¡No se nada de eso! ¡No quiero saber que es esa cosa! ¡Haz que se calle!  
—Eso es bastante facil. —respondió la Meltran con una sonrisa mientras colocaba a la fallida guerrera entre sus brazos y la acercaba hasta uno de sus pechos.  
El Zentradi fallido dejó de hacer aquel sonido estridente comenzó a mamar del pecho de Kassia.  
Los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron de par en par ante aquella escena. —De… ¡Deculture! —exclamó intentando ponerse de pie.  
Kassia levantó la vista y sonrió misteriosamente. —Hazlo ahora. —dijo.  
—Entendido. —respondió una voz desconocida tras la joven guerrera.  
El golpe fue tan fuerte que cayó completamente inconsciente al suelo. De inmediato la desconocida se agachó y comprobó los signos vitales de la desvanecida Meltran.  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó Cassia. —¿Que opinas Nesa?  
—Un shock emocional y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… hay buenas chances de que se produzca un efecto de amnesia en ella. —respondió poniéndose de pie. —¿Estas segura que es buena idea llevarla de vuelta a la flota de Vrlitwhai Kridanik? podríamos reacondicionarla aquí…  
—No. —respondió la Meltran sin dejar de amamantar a aquel Zentradi infante. —Es… demasiado salvaje para eso, no creo que un simple shock baste para domarla.  
—Entiendo… prepararé uno de los Queadluun-Rau y la meteremos dentro.., tal vez podamos dejarla en algun lugar lo suficientemente cerca de la flota para que los exploradores la encuentren.  
Kassia asintió.— ¿Como está…?  
Nesa sacudió la cabeza. —Esta grave… sus heridas son demasiado profundas incluso para la cámara de regeneración… tal vez se recupere o tal vez no… no lo se con seguridad.  
—Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, Nesa. —dijo la Meltran acariciando la delicada pelusa azul de la cabeza del bebé. —Ella estaría orgullosa.  
—No pierdas las esperanzas. —contestó su compañera —Mientras sigamos juntas, la flota siempre tendrá un futuro. —agregó.

—Y ese futuro finalmente ha llegado. —dijo Kassia abriendo los ojos ante las enormes pantallas que mostraban centenares de enemigos entrando en el rango de fuego de sus armas de artillería. —Es hora de terminar lo que Virya empezó. —exclamó extendiendo el brazo..  
—¡Fuego!

La batalla final había comenzado.


	154. Chapter 154

154

 

El mundo que se rebeló ante los ojos de Cinthya y Matt era muy diferente una vez que los ecos de la canción de Minmay se extinguieron con la última explosión que sacudieron los recuerdos de aquella lejana batalla.  
La oscuridad total había dejado paso a una penumbra donde lo que parecían ser enormes bancos de niebla, o tal vez nubes de gas, se movían lentamente en todas direcciones posibles.  
Era un ambiente extraño, diferente a todo lo que habían experimentado antes y aun asi algo familiar, un aspecto oculto a la vista pero que ambos podían sentir los rodeaba en aquella especie de crepúsculo sin fin.  
Cinthya fué la primera en reaccionar y salir de aquel estado de parálisis en el que ambos estuvieran sujetos por la increíble magnitud del escenario que se desarrollaba ante ellos.  
—¡Matt! —exclamó acercándose al chico.  
Los cuerpos de ambos brillaban tenuemente entre las profundas nieblas, pero al menos era perfectamente sólidos y, aparentemente, reales. Incluso la joven se sorprendió al notar que podía sentir algo parecido a la sensación del tacto en cuanto su mano se posó sobre el hombro de Matt.  
—¿Cinthya? —respondió el devolviendo la mirada. —¿Donde estamos? ¿Que ha sucedido?  
La joven suspiró aliviada. —Gracias al cielo Matt… pense que te había perdido para siempre. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?  
El chico se tocó la frente y permaneció en silencio en la misma posición mientras miraba los remolinos agitar la niebla a la distancia. —Mejor. —dijo para tranquilidad de la joven. —Todavía escucho los ecos de la guerra… pero el ruido me llega apagado y lejano, como a través de muchas paredes gruesas.  
—Estaba muy preocupada por ti. —dijo la joven.   
Matt sacudió la cabeza como tratando de alejar las últimas imágenes de la pesadilla recién vivida. —Gracias… gracias por salvarme. —dijo.  
—Ahora estamos a mano. —respondió Cinthya. —Desde que nos vimos en la escuela antes de que empezara toda esta pesadilla realmente he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me haz salvado.  
El joven asintió en silencio, luego echó una mirada alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿Donde estamos? ¿Que es este lugar? —preguntó.  
—No lo se. —reconoció la joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero puedo explicarte cómo llegamos aquí.

Cinthya narró entonces todo lo que había pasado desde que ambos entran a la nave de Kassia y las peripecias que tuvo que sortear para llevar al desvanecido Matt hasta la presencia de la gigantesca Capitán Meltran. El chico escuchaba con una expresión de asombro completa en cuando la joven narró el extraño encuentro en aquel cuarto de baño y su posterior interrogatorio rodeados de todas aquellas guerreras.  
—No… no recuerdo nada del combate. —reconoció el chico visiblemente confundido. —¿Dices que yo luché con Harmony? —preguntó mirándose las manos. —No… no lo recuerdo.  
Cinthya asintió en silencio.  
—Yo… yo nunca habia matado a nadie. —dijo Matt sufriendo un escalofrío. —Yo… yo no se como sentirme.  
La joven apoyó su mano en el hombro. —No tenías otra opción Matt… ellos querían matarnos, tu solo te defendiste.  
El chico no dejaba de mirarse las manos, como si pudiera ver las manchas de sangre entre sus finos dedos. —Aun asi… no puedo creer que mis manos hayan causado la muerte de otro ser vivo… se siente… mal.  
Cinthya sintió que era necesario mantener la mente de Matt apartada de ese tema así que continuó narrando como las Meltrans la habian interrogado y como respondieron a sus súplicas para tratar a Matt en la Cámara de Micronización.  
—Entonces Funes tenía razón… si hay una de esas vainas en el Campo… ¿Como lo supo?  
Cinthya sacudió la cabeza. —Ellas no lo sabian, tal vez ni siquiera la propia Amanda lo supiera.  
A continuación la joven contó como introdujeron a Matt en el aparato y la posterior charla que tuvieron de vuelta en la sala de conferencias en donde Cinthya reveló que conocía la existencia de Virya.  
—Al escuchar el nombre se pusieron muy nerviosas.—comentó la joven pensativa. —Parece que esa Meltran es algo más que una leyenda entre ellas… pero justo en ese momento nos alertaron sobre lo que pasaba con la cámara de micronización.  
—¿Con la cámara…? —preguntó visiblemente nervioso el joven.  
—Cuando llegamos a la cubierta donde te habíamos dejado descubrimos que la máquina había tenido un desperfecto o anomalía… el punto es que tu ya no estabas dentro.  
Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par —¿No estaba dentro?  
—Habías desaparecido… bueno, salvo por el colgante de Evans.  
Matt se llevó instintivamente la mano al cuello y se sorprendió al no encontrar la pequeña piedra. —No está. —dijo.  
—Por alguna extraña razón el colgante no se disolvió y fue lo único que quedó dentro de la vaina cuando la abrimos para rescatarte… asi que no me quedó más opción que venir a buscarte. —exclamó la joven.  
Matt la miró asombrado. —¿Te metiste dentro de la cámara… a propósito?  
—Por supuesto. —respondió la joven cruzándose de brazos. —Ni loca te hubiera dejado solo en este lugar.

Matt volvió a mirar a la joven y luego hacia las lejanas nubes. —¿Y qué es exactamente este lugar, entonces? —pregunto. —¿Estamos dentro de la máquina?  
Cinthya suspiró. —No lo sé Matt… Nesa tampoco pudo decirme mucho al respecto… al parecer por la forma en que trabajan esos dispositivos, uno entra en una especie de FOLD en un lado y hace DEFOLD en el otro siendo un gigante o un micrón respectivamente… lo que suceda entre ambos estados es un completo misterio.  
—Entonces nuestros cuerpos… —dijo Matt levantando ambas manos.   
—Al parecer no tenemos cuerpos reales en este lugar. —concluyó la joven. —De alguna forma nuestra forma y aspecto se materializa de acuerdo a nuestra propia consciencia.  
El joven asintió y bajó la vista —Osea… que es como estar muertos.  
—No pierdas las esperanzas Matt… encontraremos la forma de volver a nuestros cuerpos… ya lo veras.  
Matt devolvió la mirada a Cinthya intentando sonreír, pero en su lugar apenas pudo hacer una mueca algo forzada. —Estoy preocupado por los demás en la Colonia… por Mina y Funes especialmente.  
Cinthya asintió con seriedad. —Creo que Kassia va a intentar ayudar a los Colonos, al menos dió a entender que consideraba a la Rainbow como protegidos. ¿Sabias algo sobre la existencia de esas Meltrans en el Campo? —preguntó.  
Matt sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo con seguridad. —Todo lo que sabíamos del Campo es que era un lugar completamente inhóspito para la vida… pero eso es lo que nos enseñaron en la escuela…  
Cinthya asintió. —Tu… tu lo sospechabas… ¿Verdad?  
—Yo hacia tiempo que había sentido algo en este lugar… una presencia o algo similar que mi música llegaba a percibir… pero nunca pude llegar hasta el Campo.

La joven miró pensativa a su compañero y de pronto su rostro se iluminó. —¡Eso es Matt! —exclamó ante la confundida mirada del chico.  
—¿Que… que cosa? —preguntó.  
—Tu música...tal vez puedas usarla para encontrar nuestro camino a través de esta niebla… ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?  
El joven sacudió la cabeza. —Sin mi piano… no creo que pueda hacerlo. —reconoció. —Pero..  
—¿Pero?  
—Creo que tienes razón en eso de utilizar la Sound Energy. —respondió esperanzado el joven. —Tal vez… tal vez haya entre todos estos ecos alguno mas cercano, uno que pueda ayudarnos...lo… lo intentaré.  
—Lo intentaremos juntos. —lo corrigió Cinthya. —Dame tu mano.

Los dos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y tras cerrar los ojos se concentraron en lo que los rodeaba, tratando de imaginarse como las nubes y bancos de niebla se volvían transparentes a medida que los ecos de las distantes batallas aun resonaban a la distancia.  
—Allí. —dijo de pronto Matt abriendo los ojos. —Mira en esa dirección.  
La joven abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza en a dirección en la que Matt estaba apuntando con el dedo. Allí había una enorme pared de niebla pero ambos se concentraron en atravesarla con el pensamiento.  
Lentamente, como empujada por la voluntad de aquellas dos mentes, el muro de niebla comenzó a disiparse arrastrado por una brisa continua. Los jirones de nubes se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos a medida que la luz aumentaba.  
—Que… ¿Que es eso? —preguntó el joven señalando a la distancia.

Algo masivo y enorme comenzaba a asomarse entre la niebla. Era opaco y sin forma, como una nube de niebla pero mas oscura, casi como si de una tormenta se tratara. La masa uniforme creció de tamaño a medida que cubría las nubes de niebla, como un manto de oscuridad que se extendiera sobre el mundo gris.  
—Cin… —comenzó a decir Matt retrocediendo. —¿Que es esa cosa?  
Pero Cinthya estaba paralizada de terror, sus ojos abiertos como platos, el rostro pálido y congelado en una mueca de horror.  
Aquello estaba lejos, a cientos de kilómetros de donde flotaban los dos jóvenes, pero el terror que emanaba de aquellas formas oscuras llegaba claramente hasta ellos.  
—Kadun. —dijo una voz extraña.  
La voz de Cinthya había sonado diferente, como si viniera de las profundidades de un oscuro pozo.  
—¿Cin? ¿Que haz dicho…? ¿Que..?  
—Kadun. —volvió a repetir la joven levantando la mano mientras señalaba aquella cosa, de la que lentamente habían comenzado a crecer tres enormes cabezas, como enormes serpientes que quisieran devorar al mundo.  
—Tenemos que salir de aqui. —exclamó Cinthya con un grito. —Eso.. eso es muy peligroso, tenemos que huir.  
Matt asintió sin discutirlo, el mismo podía sentir el terror y desesperación que emanaba de esa cosa. —¿Pero a donde? —pregunto..   
—En la dirección opuesta a eso. —respondió Cinthya. —Y lo más aprisa posible.

Flotaron lo más aprisa que pudieron entre la niebla, sintiendo en sus espaldas la presencia terrible de aquel mortal peligro que los acechaba entre las brumas. Cuando finalmente Matt pudo alcanzar a Cinthya vió que su rostro estaba perlado de sudor.  
—¿Que sucede Cin? ¿Que es esa cosa? ¿Que es un Kadun?  
Cinthya cerró los ojos pero no dejó de alejarse. —Un Kadun. —dijo abriendolos nuevamente. —Es… es una palabra que usaba mi padre cuando yo era niña… palabras que mi abuela le había enseñado hace muchos años y él me pasó a mi. Al ver esa cosa supe inmediatamente que era la palabra adecuada para describirla.  
—Kadun. —repitió Matt como si la palabra tuviera un mal sabor en su boca. —¿Que son?  
—No lo se. —reconoció la joven. —Es algo como un Espíritu maligno en la religión de mi abuela… pero también es una palabra que describe algo terrorífico, la destrucción, la muerte… también la locura y desesperanza… no se como explicarlo bien.  
—Entiendo. —respondió el joven.   
Las nieblas se apartaban a su paso como si ellos volaran empujados por un poderoso vendaval. Al cabo de varios minutos de volar casi a ciegas, de pronto Matt dió un grito de asombro.  
—¡Matt! —gritó Cinthya deteniéndose en el sitio mientras se daba la vuelta. —¿Estas bien? ¿Que sucedió? Por un momento temió haber perdido a su compañero entre la bruma.  
La neblina se apartó y Matt apareció delante de la joven mientra sostenía algo en las manos. —¡Mira! —exclamó.  
Era una esfera de luz del tamaño de una pelota de tenis o un poco mas pequeña. Brillaba palidamente con un pulsar rítmico y parecía flotar sobre las pálidas manos del chico.   
—Matt… esa esfera es…  
—Me tropecé con ella… sea lo que sea. —dijo el muchacho levantando la vista. —¿Sabes lo que es?  
Cinthya asintió con la cabeza. —Cuando te encontré en medio de la oscuridad tu tambien tenias esta forma… aunque eras mucho mas grande.  
Ambos se miraron confundidos.   
—Crees que… ¿Crees que sea alguien como nosotros? —preguntó. —¿Alguien que quedó atrapado en este lugar?  
Cinthya miró la esfera y luego se volteó para mirar aquello de lo que estaban huyendo. La enorme sombra había quedado oculta tras las nubes de polvo y niebla, más en el sitio donde la joven sospechaba que se erguían las tres enormes cabezas estaba coronado por nubes de tormenta llenas de descargas eléctricas y poderosos relámpagos.  
—No tenemos tiempo para examinar eso ahora. —dijo volviéndose hacia su amigo. —Tomala y sigamos huyendo.  
El joven asintió y acunando la pequeña esfera entre sus manos flotó tras Cinthya en dirección contraria a aquello que los asustaba tanto.

Viajaron por lo que parecieron interminables minutos en aquella dirección tratando de no perderse de vista el uno al otro en medio de los remolinos de niebla. Al cabo de un rato atravesaron una pared de nubes más densa que el resto y se encontraron dentro de un espacio abierto libre de bruma.  
—¡Mira! —esclamó Cinthya señalando.  
Frente a ellos se encontraba una esfera completamente negra que giraba lentamente sobre sí misma. La visión de aquel objeto los paralizó momentáneamente y ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplando aquello.  
—Crees… ¿Crees que ese sea el centro del Campo? —preguntó Matt.  
La joven asintió. —La anomalía... así que también se ve desde esta dimensión.  
Mientras ambos contemplaban atónitos aquel paisaje surreal, algo asomó tras la circunferencia de la esfera a medida que giraba lentamente.  
—Eso… eso es…  
—Debe ser el Núcleo que mencionó Funes en su historia. —exclamó Cinthya. —¡Todavía está atrapado en la gravedad de esa cosa!  
En efecto una vez que aquello saliera tras la esfera pudieron observar como finos hilos de algo parecido a la plata brillante estaban enroscados alrededor de toda la capa exterior que rodeaba a lo que fuera el núcleo de la fallida nave nodriza.  
Aquella cosa estaba formada por un material lechoso, casi traslucido, era como si el material con el que estaba construida fuera solo una idea, un bosquejo listo para recibir el material que lo convertiría en algo tangible y real.  
—Tal vez haya algo allí que podamos utilizar. —dijo Cinthya mirando a Matt.   
El joven asintió en silencio y ambos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la fantasmal estructura sin dejar de observar nerviosos la inquietante presencia de la enorme esfera oscura.

Todo el frente del arruinado núcleo estaba sembrado de cráteres y agujeros causados durante la última batalla. No les fue difícil entrar por uno de ellos para dirigirse hacia lo que pensaban era el túnel por el que Maya y Exedore habían escapado hacía tantos años atras.  
Tras flotar varios minutos por el mismo emergieron dentro de una cámara interna y se encontraron frente a frente con lo que quedaba de la gigantesca computadora biológica.  
—Algo… algo esta mal. —dijo Cinthya aterrizando suavemente en el piso lleno de grietas y escombros. —¿Lo sientes?  
Matt aterrizó tras ellas y miró confundido a su alrededor. —Esto… esto es como de nuestro tamaño. —dijo asombrado.  
La vaina que Funes había descrito estaba sobre la pila de escombros a los pies de la arruinada computadora. Tal y como el resto de la estructura que la albergaba era de un material transparente, parecido al vidrio pero un poco mas opaco.   
Estaba vacía por supuesto, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de la joven inspectora.  
La vaina era de tamaño normal, nada en ese lugar parecía estar hecho para gigantes, todo parecía… en la escala correcta.  
—¿Es posible que seamos de tamaño Zentradi en esta dimensión? —preguntó Matt apretando la pequeña esfera entre sus manos.  
La joven asintió. —Tal vez en este lugar no importa realmente el tamaño de la misma forma que podemos movernos por el espacio sin trajes espaciales o ayudas de propulsión.

Ante ellos se erguían las ruinas de aquella especie de huevo donde la Computadora Biológica había albergado el ¿Feto? ¿Embrión? de aquel desaparecido Comandante Supremo. A pesar que todo estaba formado por ese material translucido y lechoso, Cinthya creyó ver aquí y allá restos de lo que parecian ser huesos de costillas u otras cosas que ni siquiera tenían forma antropomórficas.  
Todo el lugar parecia salido de una escena post apocalíptica, no obstante el tono de la luz que inundaba la cámara y el completo silencio que los rodeaba creaban una especie de ambiente casi onírico. 

Se sentaron entre los escombros a unos pocos metros de la vaina para examinar lo que Matt había encontrado entre la niebla. La esfera no había cambiado su apariencia y el tenue palpitar seguía al mismo ritmo que antes.  
—¿Quién… o qué crees que sea? —preguntó nervioso el joven.  
Cinthya extendió la mano y acarició la superficie brillante. —No lo se… pero no siento ninguna amenaza u hostilidad en ella, es mas siento… siento como si…  
—Como si estuviera dormida. —respondió el joven. —Si… yo tambien lo siento.  
Los dos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en el orbe luminoso por varios minutos, mas nada parecía suceder y ninguna imagen o idea se creaba en sus mentes. Finalmente ambos se dieron por vencidos.  
—No creo que podamos darle una forma si no sabemos como era antes de llegar aquí; En este lugar solo podemos adoptar la forma que nuestras mentes reconocen como verdadera.—reconoció la joven abriendo los ojos. Matt hizo lo mismo unos segundos más tarde y de pronto se quedó paralizado en el lugar.  
Una mujer los estaba observando en completo silencio al pie de la pila de escombros.

Matt y Cinthya se incorporaron de inmediato ante la presencia de la desconocida, colocandose hombro con hombro mientras Matt protegia la pequeña esfera entre sus brazos.  
La misteriosa mujer continuó mirándolos en silencio. Cinthya calculó que era muy alta, de casi un metro noventa al menos, sus cabellos negros llegaban hasta sus hombros y como ellos, no tenía ropas visibles ya que su cuerpo desnudo tenia aquel brillo característico que no dejaba ver demasiado.  
—Matt. —dijo Cinthya tocando el hombro de su compañero. —Es ella.  
El joven la miró sorprendido. —¿Ella?  
—Virya.  
El chico abrió la boca por la sorpresa pero Cinthya solo se limitó a incrementar la presión de su mano. —Kassia me advirtió sobre ella. —dijo en voz baja. —Debemos tener mucho cuidado.  
La misteriosa aparición pareció reaccionar a sus voces pero la expresión en su rostro no mostró cambio alguno. —¿Meltran y Zentran? —preguntó.  
¿Que debían responder a eso? Cinthya apretó los puños. ¿Como reaccionaria cuando supiera que ellos eran sus enemigos naturales? ¿Que su raza había sido creada con el solo propósito de exterminar a civilizaciones como la Humanidad? No tenia caso mentirle, no en la posición en la que ellos estaban en ese momento, pero incluso así, decir la verdad tampoco era algo que garantizara su seguridad.  
—Protocultura. —respondió Matt de pronto ante la mirada confundida de Cinthya. —Somos una raza más creada por la Protocultura, como tú —agregó el chico descendiendo lentamente por la pila de escombros.  
—¿Protocultura? —preguntó la extraña y por primera vez vieron la duda asomando en aquel duro rostro. —¿Realmente ustedes son de la Protocultura?  
Cinthya descendió junto a Matt y ambos se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de donde Virya se encontraba de pie. ¿Que debían hacer a continuación?  
—¿Es verdad? —preguntó la Meltran señalando los restos del núcleo. —¿Es verdad que ustedes crearon todo esto para luchar y solo para luchar?  
—Si. —respondió la joven. —Es verdad. Los Zentradis fueron creados para la batalla.  
Virya asintió en silencio mientras dirigía su mirada a cada uno de los desconocidos que tenía delante. —¿Que es la Corrupción? —preguntó.  
Matt miró a Cinthya confundido, pero la joven estaba preparada. —La Corrupción es lo mismo que te ha sucedido a ti, Matt. —dijo tocando el hombro del chico. —Nesa me lo dijo cuando hablábamos sobre tu condición, pero creo que Evans también lo sospechaba.  
El rostro de Virya mostraba sorpresa ahora mientras miraba a Matt. —¿La Corrupción? ¿También…?  
—Virya. —dijo Cinthya dando un paso al frente. —Por que ese es tu nombre. ¿Verdad?  
La Meltran abrió aún más los ojos. —¿Conoces mi nombre?  
—Funes… es decir Exedore nos contó tu historia. —explicó Matt. —La historia de como llegaste a este lugar y la de tus compañeros.  
—Exedore...Mis… compañeros.  
Un estremecimiento recorrió la estructura del núcleo y por un momento algo así como un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. De pronto la Meltran levantó la vista hacia Cinthya. —¡Maya! ¿Dónde está Maya?  
—No… no lo sabemos. —respondió nervioso Matt en su lugar.   
—¿No lo sabes? ¡Se supone que ustedes nos crearon! ¿Como es posible que no sepan NADA? —gritó Virya avanzando. Sus ojos se habían encendido con un resplandor rojizo. 

Cinthya se interpuso entre ella y Matt pero de poco sirvió. De pronto un relámpago de luz sacudió toda la estancia y miles de filamentos dorados comenzaron a surgir de cada grieta, de cada trozo de material lechoso en dirección a los dos humanos.  
—¡Espera Virya! ¡No somos tus enemigos! —gritó Cinthya inútilmente vendo como aquel ejército de serpientes luminosas caía sobre ellos. —¡No venimos a hacerte daño! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!  
Aquellos apéndices de luz traspasaron sus cuerpos como si no estuvieran allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ella y Matt estaban a varios metros del suelo atrapados en aquella red de filamentos que no solo se enroscaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, también los atravesaban de par en par en la zona del pecho, como si aquellas cosas estuvieran estrangulando directamente a sus corazones.  
—¡Cinthya! —gritó Matt extendiendo la mano derecha tratando de alcanzar a su compañera mientras sostenía la pequeña esfera con la izquierda, pero incluso la propia esfera había sido atravesada por un par de tentáculos de luz.  
—¡Matt! —respondió la joven gritando.  
Varios metros bajo ellos a la altura del suelo la solitaria Meltran los miraba todavía con la furia marcada en la mirada. Levantó su brazo derecho y señaló la intrincada red de finas hebras que rodeaban a los intrusos como moscas atrapadas en una gigantesca telaraña. —Elimina esa molestia. —exclamó con una voz extraña.

«Comando Reconocido»  
Tanto Matt como Cinthya dejaron de debatirse en cuanto aquellas palabras se formaron dentro de sus cabezas. No, no lo estaban imaginando ni lo habian escuchado… aquellas palabras habían aparecido en sus mentes de improviso.  
«Analizando Plan de Contingencia. Ejecutando»  
—¿Que esta pasando? —preguntó Matt girando su cabeza en todas direcciones. —¿Quien está…?  
«Analisis Terminado: Detectada Información Genética Incompatible con el Programa, inicializando Protocolo de Eliminación»  
—¡Oh mierda!. —exclamó Cinthya. —¡Maaatt!  
—¡Cinthya!!!  
La luz que emanaba de aquellos tentáculos aumentó de intensidad y de pronto todo fue luz.  
Y luego oscuridad.


	155. Chapter 155

Virya bajó el brazo mientras apartaba la mirada de lo que quedaba de los intrusos, luego se dio la vuelta. Por un breve momento había tenido la esperanza que esos dos fueran algo más que simples fantasmas.  
Desde su despertar en aquel lugar había visto y oído muchas cosas, pero todas habían sido ilusiones, recuerdos, imágenes repetidas del pasado que de alguna forma allí se conservaban intactas, listas para reproducirse ante ella en cuanto se las cruzaba. La Computadora de la Protocultura las trataba como datos residuales, interferencias o simplemente ruido que llegaban hasta el núcleo por los canales dimensionales que prontamente borraba como una especie de rutina.

O eso es lo que pensaba la Meltran; porque al menos uno de esos ruidos había sido diferente. ¿Hacía ya cuantos ciclos de eso? Simplemente ella había despertado al escuchar algo, una especie de sonido muy peculiar que llegaba desde lejos y sin embargo se resonaba en su propio interior.  
Aquel sonido no tenía nombre y aquello había confundido mucho a la mortar guerrera. ¿Como algo tan poderoso no tenía una palabra asignada? ¿Seria algun tipo de arma? La computadora no tenía respuestas para ella, solo se limitaba a mantener una especie de orden en ese lugar, removiendo aquellos recuerdos o ecos que aparecían de vez en cuando.  
Y sin embargo estaba intranquila. 

“Como tú” había dicho aquel Zentran antes de ser borrado de la computadora. ¿Acaso la Protocultura también había creado a sus propios enemigos? Aquello carecía completamente de sentido por supuesto, pero algo en su interior le aseguraba que los extraños no habían mentido con semejante afirmación.  
Y si no habían mentido con eso… ¿A que se refirieron con pedirle su ayuda? ¿Acaso ella podía hacer algo más que vagar por aquella especie de mundo vacío lleno de ruinas? 

Virya se volteó una vez más para observar las transparentes figuras que habían quedado colgadas de los filamentos dorados. Los cuerpos de la Meltran y el Zentran se habían desvanecido por completo y de inmediato los apéndices se recogieron sobre sí mismos y desaparecieron entre las grietas de los restos del núcleo. En apenas unos segundos no quedaba un solo rastro de su existencia.  
No había sonidos en aquel lugar, tampoco había cambios en los niveles de la luz o en las estructuras que formaban aquellas ruinas blancuzcas. Aquel sitio estaba como congelado en el tiempo y asi seguiria estando.  
Hasta que Maya regresara.

Al principio Virya había esperado que su despertar obedeciera a la aparición de su compañera, quien luego de incontables ciclos viniese por fin a buscarla, pero el tiempo había transcurrido sin pausa y nadie había llegado… bueno, salvo aquellas imágenes y fragmentos de memorias perdidas… y el sonido.  
La Meltran no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, en cómo experimentó aquella sensación de haber sido envuelta en hilos de energía, pero a diferencia de lo que había hecho la computadora con los intrusos, aquellos hilos invisibles la habían envuelto por dentro.  
¿De donde provenía aquello? Virya había intentado seguir los elusivos filamentos, pero siempre chocaba con una pared invisible, los límites de las ruinas del núcleo que impedían que saliese de aquel sitio.  
Aquella energía llegaba como un torrente desde más allá del muro invisible que la aprisionaba allí, pero Virya era fuerte, no iba a caer en la desesperación por causas de aquel misterioso fenómeno, esté o no relacionado con su compañera perdida.  
Salvo que… ahora aquel muro había desaparecido.

La Meltran caminó hasta donde antes estuviera la pared casi invisible que como una burbuja traslúcida le impedía salir del núcleo y vió que allí no había nada. Era completamente libre de salir de aquel lugar si lo deseaba. ¿Pero a donde iría?  
Encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba. ¿Y si había desaparecido para siempre?  
A través de los enormes agujeros causados por los misiles y disparos enemigos podía ver la enorme esfera negra en cuya gravedad estaba atrapada en Núcleo. No había cambiado nada en todos esos ciclos, exactamente igual que ella.  
Así como ella era prisionera de esa computadora, el núcleo estaba apresado en aquella enorme anomalía en el espacio-tiempo. ¿Realmente podrían escapar alguna vez de allí? La barrera había desaparecido, era libre de salir de allí si lo deseaba.  
La Meltran apretó los puños y dió un paso al frente, como sin con ese solo gesto se decidiese a desafiar al destino que la tenía atada a aquel lugar.   
Solo fue un paso y de pronto estuvo del otro lado. ¿Pero había cambiado algo? Estaba a punto de dar un segundo paso cuando una voz extraña la llamó por su nombre.  
—Virya.  
La guerrera se dió vuelta de inmediato y se encontró frente a una Meltran completamente desconocida.  
—¿Quien eres tu? —preguntó molesta por no haber sentido la extraña presencia antes.  
—Me llamo Green. —dijo la joven de cabellos rosados sin cambiar la expresión de su sereno rostro.  
—Green. —repitió lentamente la guerrera. —¿Así que tú también conoces mi nombre? ¿Significa eso que has venido también con esos dos de antes?  
La extraña joven asintió en silencio.  
—Entonces tú también, desaparece. —exclamó señalandola con el dedo. 

Pero nada sucedió, en cambio la extraña se inclinó hacia delante mientras cruzaba sus manos por delante de su cuerpo. —Lo siento muchísimo. —se disculpó Green haciendo una reverencia —Eso no va a ser posible.  
Virya estaba desconcertada ante aquello y retrocedió unos pasos. —De…¡Deculture! —exclamó. —¿Que estas…? ¿Por qué no has…?  
Como única respuesta Green se incorporó y miró a los ojos a la guerrera. —He tomado el control de esta computadora y ya no puede obedecer a tus ordenes, siento mucho haber tomado semejante decisión pero espero puedas comprender lo que me motiva a actuar así.  
Mientras decía esto, dos figuras comenzaron a materializarse en medio de una cascada de luz justo detrás de Green.  
Matt y Cinthya aparecieron unos segundos más tarde tomados de la mano. Sus rostros reflejaban la sorpresa y la incertidumbre ante la extraña experiencia recién vivida.  
—Que…. ¿Que ha…?  
—¡Matt! —exclamó la joven abrazando con fuerza al chico —¡Crei que estabamos muertos!

Mientras los dos compañeros se abrazaban Virya estaba aún más confundida que antes. Todos esos comportamientos extraños y ahora esa pareja de Meltran y Zentran manteniendo un contacto tan… cercano, la guerrera apretó los dientes en gesto desafiante.  
—¿Quienes son? ¿Que le han hecho a mi computadora? ¡Respondan!  
Green se adelantó unos pasos y levantó ambos brazos, entonces las luces se apagaron y todo se volvió sombrío.  
—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Matt en cuanto pudo liberarse del abrazo de Cinthya.  
Los cuatro estaban flotando en la más completa oscuridad, pero un resplandor dorado rodeaba a Green que flotaba entre Virya y los humanos. —He detenido momentáneamente el tiempo a fin de ponerlos al corriente de lo que sucede. —explicó la mujer de cabellos rosados.  
—Tu… —dijo Matt señalándola. —Yo… yo te he visto antes.  
—Así es. —dijo Green sonriendo. —Y gracias a eso he podido recuperar una parte de mi memoria y reconstruir un cuerpo reconocible dentro de esta matriz.  
Cinthya se tocó la cabeza con la palma de la mano mientras cerraba los ojos. —Espera… espera un momento… ¿Como que has detenido el maldito tiempo?  
—En realidad el tiempo no se ha detenido, solo que he ajustado la velocidad de procesamiento para que podamos mantener esta conversación utilizando los ciclos de cómputo del núcleo de esta instalación en vez del marco temporal del universo físico, así podremos hablar durante años enteros sin que pase un solo segundo en el plano real.  
—Eso… —Matt se rascó la cabeza. —Eso suena como si NOSOTROS fuéramos los que estamos dentro de una computadora.  
La joven desconocida asintió con la cabeza. —Así es.

Antes que Cinthya o Matt pudieran decir algo más, la guerrera Meltran se abalanzó sobre Green con intención de golpearla. La joven simplemente desapareció en el momento que el puño de Virya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro y volvió a aparecer unos metros más adelante. —Por favor no hagas eso. —dijo calmadamente.  
La guerrera apretó los puños y volvió a enfrentarla. —¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que le han hecho a mi fortaleza?  
—Lo explicaré todo a su debido tiempo. —respondió Green. —Tanto tú como esos dos humanos de allí necesitan saber lo que está sucediendo.  
—¿Humanos? —preguntó Virya bajando la guardia. —¿Que es un Humano?  
—Una de las muchas razas creadas por la Protocultura. —respondió Cinthya avanzando solo unos pocos pasos. —Lo que te dijimos allá era verdad Virya, no somos tus enemigos.  
—¡Mientes! —gritó la guerrera sacudiendo el puño. —¡Todos son enemigos de los Zentradi! ¡La galaxia entera es nuestro campo de batalla!  
—Te equivocas. —aseguró Matt. —La humanidad y los Zentradi se volvieron aliados cuando tu estabas dormida en este lugar, la paz si es posible entre los hijos de la Protocultura.  
—¿Paz?  
—La ausencia de guerra. —explicó Green.  
El rostro de Virya se puso rojo de furia. Aparentemente creía que se estaban burlando de ella. Antes que volviese a arrojarse sobre ella Green levantó las palmas de sus manos en su dirección. —Espera, comprendo lo que sientes en este momento, pero es necesario que antes explique la situación.  
Cinthya miró a Green confundida. —Tu… tu te referiste a Matt y a mi como “humanos” ¿Eso significa entonces que tu no lo eres?  
—No. —reconoció Green sacudiendo la cabeza. —No lo soy, asi como tampoco soy un Zentradi u otra raza creada por la Protocultura.  
—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó Virya apretando los dientes.  
Sin decir nada Matt se adelantó hacia donde estaba la joven de cabellos rosados. Al fin había entendido. —Ahora recuerdo…. recuerdo en donde fue que te vi. —dijo el joven con el asombro marcado en el rostro. —En la cápsula de estasis que Ralph colocó debajo de la roca en el centro de su onsen … eres… ¡Eres Midori!  
El nombre hizo que Cinthya abriera la boca de la sorpresa. —¿Haz dicho… Midori? ¿La misma Midori que Ralph conoció en Eden?  
Ahora fue el turno de Matt de voltearse con la boca abierta. —Tu…. Cinthya… ¿Conoces la historia de Ralph?  
La joven asintió. —Sí, la oí cuando estuvimos en el Onsen antes que tu música sanaran las heridas del señor Ralph. —¿Pero entonces qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó confundida Cinthya mirando a Green. —¿Y como es que no eres humana? ¡No entiendo nada!  
Green se cruzó de brazos y miró a todos los presentes. —Primero deben comprender que todos ustedes han sido convertidos en algo similar a un protocolo de información en cuanto aparecieron en este estado dimensional.  
—¿Estado dimensional? —preguntó Virya.  
—Estamos en lo que llaman el medio dimensional, la zona que divide las diferentes dimensiones y por las cuales la tecnología FOLD puede viajar de un sitio a otro más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.  
—Pero nosotros no hicimos FOLD en ningún momen-… ¡Oh! —exclamó Cinthya comprendiendo de inmediato. —¡La cámara de micronización!  
La guerrera Meltran la miró asombrada al escuchar ese nombre. —¿Qué has dicho de una cámara de micronización?  
—Esas vainas funcionan creando una pequeña transposición FOLD entre los diferentes tamaños del usuario que entra en un lado u otro. —explicó Cinthya. —Osea que cuando se interrumpió el proceso en realidad nosotros quedamos atrapados en este… sitio.  
—Y lo mismo te ocurrió a ti, Virya. —dijo Green.  
Matt volvió a rascarse la cabeza. —¿Pero tú también conoces la historia de Virya? ¿También has hablado con Funes?  
Green sacudió la cabeza. —No, aunque se de quien hablan… por eso tienen que comprender algo fundamental sobre este sitio y lo que ha sucedido con… ustedes.  
—¿Que significa eso? —preguntó Cinthya preocupada. —¿Que nos ha sucedido?  
—Que ahora lo que ustedes llaman su Consciencia, Espíritu o Ser… ahora existen aquí como una sucesión de datos, cadenas de información que es procesada a una increíble velocidad por esta computadora biológica de la Protocultura.

Aquello dejó atónitos a Cinthya y a Matt, no tanto a Virya que apenas había captado el significado de solo un par de palabras.  
—Datos. —dijo Matt mirándose las manos. —¿Es eso posible? ¿Entonces realmente estamos dentro de una computadora?  
Green asintió. —Este tipo de computadora biológica fue creado para procesar la consciencia a un nivel de información que pudiera adaptarse a los usos de la maquinaria bélica Zentradi.   
Repentinamente Virya bajó la vista y por primera vez pareció que comprendía su situación. —Entonces Exedore tenía razón. —dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Green. —Nuestros cuerpos son descartados y lo único que sirve al núcleo es la información genética y la memoria de los archivistas.  
—Así es. —respondió la IA. —Esta estructura alberga el núcleo de procesamiento que recolecta la información de los “donantes” y la ensambla para crear a los llamados Comandantes Supremos de la Armada Zentradi.  
—Somos juguetes para ellos. —dijo Cinthya apretando los puños. —La Protocultura nos moldea y usa para sus fines sin preocuparse por nada… es… horrible.

Virya miró a Cinthya y luego a Matt, pero en sus ojos ya no había esa hostilidad latente que tanto había asustado a los humanos la primera vez que la vieron. —Sí nosotros somos datos… ¿Entonces tu eres ahora la computadora? —preguntó señalando a Green.  
—Si. —respondió ella. —He utilizado mis conocimientos de programación para tomar el control de esta instalación y reescribir el protocolo de interacción para poder leer los datos que la forman.  
—Y por eso sabes todo lo que nosotros sabemos. —dijo de pronto Cinthya. —No solo has interpretado y reescrito los datos del núcleo… ¡También has leído los datos que nos conforman!  
—¿Nuestras memorias? —preguntó Virya asombrada.  
Green volvió a hacer una profunda reverencia. —Les pido que me perdonen… pero fue necesario que procesara toda la información posible en los escasos segundos en los que la conexión entre el núcleo y nuestras esferas de información se mantuvo establecido. Les aseguro que no he alterado ninguna de sus memorias o de las partes que forman su conciencia, pueden creerme.  
Matt sonrió. —Te creemos, Green. —aseguró el joven. —Especialmente ahora que sé que eres Midori...así que esa pequeña esfera que encontramos perdida entre las nieblas eras tu. ¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó el joven.  
—Fui expulsada de la Rainbow por Red. —respondió. —La IA que invadió los sistemas informáticos de la Colonia intentó borrarme cuando estaba ayudando a Ralph y tuve que huir por el único hueco libre que quedó disponible… es así como terminé aquí con apenas una parte de la información de mi base de datos y los protocolos de restauración que pude rescatar de la aniquilación de Red. Gracias a eso y a sus memorias, pude reconstruir mi identidad como la IA llamada Green, el proyecto de restauración de la mente de Midori.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir Cinthya confundida. —¿No deberíamos llamarte por tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó.  
La joven de cabellos rosados sonrió. —Aún no he recuperado toda mi memoria; una gran parte de ella ha quedado en la Rainbow y espero recuperarla pronto, así que mientras tanto pueden seguir llamándome Green, que es el nombre que me pusieron al crearme.  
—¿Crearte? —preguntó Virya atónita. —¿Eso significa que conoces a tus… creadores?  
Green se volteó hacia la Meltran y asintió. —Soy una IA creada por Tass a partir de la reconstrucción de los datos existentes en la memoria de la entidad conocida como Midori, o eso al menos es lo que he deducido en base a la poca información que poseo.  
Matt y Cinthya se miraron confundidos. —¿Entonces Tass trató de restaurar la mente de Midori… y tu eres el resultado? —preguntó la joven inspectora.  
—Así es.   
—¿Y Ralph lo sabe? —preguntó Matt.  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No, mi existencia en la Rainbow era solo conocida por Tass, pero todo cambió durante el ataque.  
Al escuchar la palabra ataque Virya se interesó de inmediato. —¿Ataque? ¿Quien atacó… a quien?  
—Piratas. —respondió Cinthya.   
—¿Pi-Piratas? —la palabra no le decía nada a la guerrera Meltran. —¿Que clase de guerreros son esos? —preguntó aun más confundida que antes.  
—La peor escoria de la galaxia. —aclaró la joven. —Escucha Midori… osea Green… ¿Que vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Podemos volver a nuestra propia dimensión y recuperar nuestros cuerpos?  
Green asintió con gravedad. —Ustedes si. —dijo.  
Virya se adelantó unos pasos al oír aquello. —¿Qué quieres decir con que “ellos” sí?  
—Tu información genética está incompleta. —respondió la IA mirando fijamente el rostro de la guerrera. —Todos los datos que formaban el conjunto de tus atributos genéticos y biológicos fueron borrados de esta unidad de procesamiento durante la inicialización del sistema anterior a mi llegada, solo tu mente ha permanecido resguardada en forma de datos.  
Cinthya se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada. —No… ¡No puede ser! ¿No puedes hacer nada Green?   
—No con los recursos que tengo a mi disposición. —respondió fríamente. —Por eso es necesario que volvamos a la Rainbow; debo recuperar mis memorias y derrotar a Red de una vez por todas.  
—Esa Red… ¿Es algo similar a ti? —preguntó Matt temeroso de haber indagado demasiado, pero Green no pareció tomarse mal la pregunta. —Si. —respondió simplemente. —Se podría decir que estamos relacionadas en cuanto a nuestros orígenes, pero ahí terminan las similitudes.

Tanto Cinthya como Matt habían absorbido aquellas explicaciones como esponjas sedientas, pero para Virya aquellas palabras carecían por completo de sentido. —¿Entonces qué será de mi? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. —¿Vas a tomar mi fortaleza y dejarme aquí encerrada? ¿Ese es tu plan? —preguntó.  
Green sacudió la cabeza. —No, ciertamente no planeo ni deseo hacer eso… aunque debes entender que tus esperanzas de construir esta fortaleza son vanas; careces de la interfaz necesaria para cumplir las funciones de un Comandante Supremo. —afirmó la IA.  
La mirada de la guerrera se cargó de furia. —No he pedido tu opinión. —exclamó. —No creas que porque has leído mis memorias sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
La joven de cabellos rosados la miró seriamente. —Un Comandante Supremo no pilotea una Superfortaleza como tu piloteas un Queadluun Rau, el Comandante Supremo ES la propia fortaleza.  
—Lo se. —respondió la Meltran.  
—Entonces debes saber también que no posees un cuerpo especialmente diseñado que sirva de intermediario para conectarte con la matriz de esta nave. De hecho ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo real.  
Las palabras se estrellaron en el rostro de la guerrera como balas explosivas. La Meltran apretó los puños reprimiendo la ira.  
—Virya.  
La guerrera se volteó y se encontró a escasos pasos de Matt, quien se había acercado lentamente. Su primer impulso fue el de atacar a aquel Zentran que había osado acercarse tanto pero algo en su interior la retuvo. —¿Que… que quieres? —preguntó completamente en guardia.  
—Queremos ayudarte. —dijo el joven extendiendo la mano. —Pero debes confiar en nosotros.  
Tanto Green como Cinthya observaban la escena en silencio mientras el Humano y la Meltran se observaban como si estuvieran paralizados.  
—No. —dijo Virya al cabo de lo que parecieron horas. —No puedo confiar en los seres a los que fui destinada a destruir.   
Matt bajó la mano y suspiró resignado. —Solo soy un simple músico. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —No puedo ofrecerte nada más que nuestra palabra.  
La Meltran lo miró confundida. —¿Un músico? ¿Eso es un tipo de guerrero?   
Aquella pregunta hizo sonreir al chico. —¡Claro que no! —le respondió sorprendido. —¡La música no es un arma! ¡Es lo mas maravilloso del universo!  
—¿Música? —volvió a preguntar Virya aun mas confundida que antes.  
—Esto.—dijo Green y de pronto algo apareció en la oscuridad ante ellos.

Una imagen se materializó a unos pocos metros del grupo y tanto Matt como Cinthya reconocieron de inmediato la escena. —Eso es… —comenzó a decir Matt.  
—El Salón de Actos. —finalizó Cinthya.  
—Esta memoria es compartida por ambos. —explicó Green. —Así que me pareció la más indicada para mostrar a Virya lo que es la música.

Matt se encontraba tocando el viejo piano vertical dentro del salón de actos de la escuela colonial, apenas iluminado por el tono azul de las pantallas de monitoreo que Evans usaba para examinar las capacidades especiales del chico.   
Cinthya también recordaba aquel momento con la misma intensidad y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar las claras notas que salían del viejo instrumento a medida que los finos dedos de Matt pulsaban cada una de las teclas.  
—De-Deculture! —exclamó Virya retrocediendo ante el poder de aquellos sonidos. —Esto…. esto es…  
—Esto es música. —dijo Cinthya. —Es algo que los humanos hacemos desde hace miles de años.  
La guerrera se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla donde Green había proyectado la memoria de los dos humanos. —Es… es igual. —dijo.  
—¿Igual? —preguntaron a coro Cinthya y Matt.  
Virya apartó la vista de las imágenes y miró al joven. —Esto… esto ya lo escuché antes. —dijo con expresión de asombro. —Este fue el sonido que me despertó de mi sueño.  
La expresión de Matt era de completa alegría. —¿Tu escuchaste mi música? ¿Desde aquí?   
La meltran asintió. —Sí, estoy segura de ello… estos son los mismos sonidos que me trajeron de vuelta a este mundo gris lleno de ecos y recuerdos ajenos.  
—Matt. —exclamó Cinthya contagiada por la alegría del chico.—¡Eso quiere decir que tu música realmente alcanzó el Campo!  
Los cuatro observaron en silencio toda la interpretación, sintiendo que la música calentaba sus corazones, incluso en aquel extraño lugar rodeados de oscuridad e incertidumbre.

Finalmente las últimas notas sonaron en el aire y la imagen se extinguió en medio de una lluvia de estrellas azules.  
Virya permaneció en silencio con la cabeza gacha sumida en sus propios pensamientos, pero Green no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo, dilatación temporal incluida o no.  
—Matt, Cinthya… ahora debemos regresar a la Colonia. —dijo volviéndose hacia los jóvenes quienes se sobresaltaron al escuchar el tono de voz de la IA.  
Cinthya asintió con la preocupación asomada al rostro. —¿Vas a enfrentarte a Red entonces? —agregó.  
—Si, ahora que tengo el control de esta instalación y todo el poder de la Computadora Biológica de la Protocultura, estoy en condiciones de enfrentarme a Red en igualdad de condiciones… o eso espero al menos.  
—¿Puedes hackear… es decir infiltrarte en los sistemas de la Rainbow desde aquí? —preguntó Matt.  
—No, las emisiones de la Anomalía hacen imposible cualquier tipo de conexión directa entre nosotros. Debemos establecer contacto físico con la Colonia para atacar.  
Cinthya miró a Matt y luego a Green. —Hay… bueno, creo que hay algo muy peligroso en la Rainbow. —dijo la joven bastante nerviosa.  
—¿Te refieres a los Nupetiet-Vergnitzs? —preguntó la IA  
La mención de aquellas naves hizo que Virya saliera del mutismo en el que estaba sumida. —¿Nupetiet-Vergnitzs haz dicho? —preguntó intrigada. —Esas son las naves de los Comandantes al mando de las flotas Zentradi.  
—Lo se. —explicó Green. —He analizado tus conocimientos y la descripción coincide con los datos que obtuve durante la batalla fuera del Campo. Hay tres de esas naves actualmente ancladas sobre la Colonia Rainbow, aunque desconozco su estado o capacidad de combate.  
—¿Batalla? —preguntó confundida Cinthya. —¿Hubo una batalla en los alrededores de la Colonia?  
—Si y ustedes también estuvieron en ella. —respondió la IA ante la mirada incrédula de ambos humanos. —Fué cuando llegaron con Harmony al Campo.  
Matt estaba más confundido aún. —¿Tu… tu estabas ahi? —preguntó.   
—Si, yo fuí el proxy entre Quinn y el Queadluun Rau.  
—¡Tu! —exclamó la Meltran adelantandose. —¿Tu tienes un Queadluun Rau AQUÍ?  
—Por supuesto que no. —respondió la IA. —Esa armadura quedó en la nave de Kassia.

—Oye Green. —dijo Matt empezando a comprender aquello. —Entonces… ¿No era yo el que pilotaba a Harmony? —preguntó mirando fijo los ojos claros de la joven de cabellos rosados.  
—No, no eras tu. —afirmó Green. —Quien pilotaba remotamente ese Queadluun Rau era Quinn, una guerrera Meltran que está ayudando a la gente de la Colonia a luchar contra los piratas.  
El joven suspiró aliviado mientras caía de rodillas. —Pensé… pensé que había sido yo el que había matado a toda esa gente…  
Green observó al joven y sintió pena por lo que estaba pasando. —Entiendo lo que sientes. —dijo tratando de consolarlo. —Tuvimos que usarte como una marioneta por un momento, pero era la única forma de ponerlos a salvo a ustedes dos con todos esos piratas alrededor.

Los dos humanos estaban asombrados con aquella revelación, no asi Virya, quien seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. —Quinn… Cassia… esos son nombres de Meltrans. —dijo mirando uno por uno a todos los presentes. —¿Entonces en verdad hay Zentradis que ayudan a los…. humanos? —preguntó.  
—La Humanidad y los Zentradis son aliados ahora. —dijo Cinthya poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Matt. —Es por eso que te ofrecimos nuestra ayuda; podemos llevarte ante un grupo de Meltran que de seguro estarán más que encantadas de ayudarte.  
—¿En-encantadas? —preguntó la Meltran con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

De pronto hubo un cambio en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Una serie de líneas de luz comenzó a dibujar una intrincada red de conexiones como una especie de red compuestas por neuronas y células todo alrededor de donde estaban parados. Pulsos de luz, como pequeñas esferas de energía pura corrían por toda la red de comunicaciones creando una especie de lluvia de reflejos y chispas azules.  
—Que… ¿Que está sucediendo? —preguntó Matt poniéndose de pie.  
—El combate ha comenzado. —anunció Green levantando las manos. —Kassia ha iniciado el ataque a las fuerzas invasoras; es nuestra oportunidad para alcanzar la Rainbow.  
Una vez que todo estuvo cubierto por aquella telaraña de conexiones, la oscuridad desapareció y los restos del núcleo aparecieron tal y como los recordaban; ruinas de color blanco lechoso en aquella especie de penumbra crepuscular eterna.  
—Hemos vuelto al tiempo “normal” explicó la IA mientras sus manos se movían de un lado a otro ajustando conexiones y sinapsis a medida que la actividad aumentaba por toda la estructura. —Debemos zarpar de inmediato.  
—¿Zarpar…? —preguntó Virya. —¿Qué quieres decir con…?  
Green no respondió pero una enorme pantalla se desplegó delante de ellos y ocupó una gran zona de la enorme cámara que los albergaba.  
Una serie de diagramas comenzaron a cubrir de forma intermitente la misma, como si una gigantesca interfaz fuera tomando forma a medida que la IA programaba cada ventana y cada dibujo. Al finalizar pudieron ver una representación de la estructura que albergaba el Núcleo y su posición relativa a la enorme anomalia que en ese momento los tenía apresado en su pozo gravitacional.  
—Zarpar. —volvió a repetir Green.   
Un temblor comenzó a sentirse por toda la estructura, entonces algo cambió, o mejor dicho, todo cambió.  
Las paredes se tornaron flexibles, los enormes pilares que sostenían al núcleo se agitaron y comenzaron a encogerse, como si estuvieran siendo engullidos por el piso. De pronto todo alrededor de ellos estaba en movimiento, pisos techos y paredes, solo el pequeño espacio donde los restos del fallido Comandante Supremo todavía asomaban entre las ruinas se mantenía inmóvil.  
—Que… ¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó Cinthya mirando asombrada el cambio que se había producido a su alrededor.  
—Estoy reconfigurando el núcleo. —respondió Green mientras sus ojos claros brillaban con un fuego extraño. —Esta unidad es, en definitiva, una factoría diseñada para construirse a sí misma y asistir con el desarrollo y crecimiento de los Comandantes Supremos y sus Fortalezas Dimensionales, pero ahora que he obtenido el control, puedo construir lo que yo quiera.

El enorme gráfico que representaba al Núcleo comenzó a cambiar ante sus asombrados ojos; Miles de líneas azules comenzaron a surgir y a agruparse alrededor de la estructura principal y de pronto nuevas formas surgieron del cuerpo como hongos tras una tormenta de verano.  
—Necesitamos escapar de la atracción gravitacional de la Anomalía. —explicó Green moviendo las manos en el aire como si dirigiera a una orquesta invisible. —Usaré toda la potencia del reactor para crear el empuje necesario.  
Al compás de sus palabras, un enorme motor comenzó a tomar forma en la pantalla, casi del mismo tamaño que el núcleo mismo, la gigantesca tobera de escape cobró vida en lo que comprendieron, era la popa de aquella estructura.  
—Tu… tu estas construyendo una nave. —dijo asombrada Virya tras comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. —Vas a usar al núcleo como una nave para salir de aquí.  
Casi de inmediato una vibración más fuerte que la anterior hizo que todo alrededor temblara y se sacudiera. Matt y Cinthya se abrazaron ante el atronador rugido del gigantesco reactor ahora funcionando al cien por ciento de su capacidad.  
El enorme motor se había puesto en marcha.  
—¡Potencia máxima! —gritó Green extendiendo los brazos. Frente a ella, representada en el monitor por un gráfico de líneas azules la recién creada nave se sacudía y comenzaba a moverse hacia su destino final.  
—¡Hacia la Rainbow!


	156. Chapter 156

El drone se detuvo al llegar a la intersección de los túneles y encendió su potente faro buscador para examinar las oscuras galerías. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos la luz se apagó y tras emitir una serie de "Bips" y "Bops" la mortífera máquina dobló por el túnel de la izquierda mientras su único ojo (o sensor, aunque en apariencia parecía un maleficio globo ocular inyectado de sangre) destellaba con algo parecido a malicia.   
Dos niveles por encima, dos figuras ocultas en las sombras esperaron casi un minuto mas en silencio hasta que los sonidos de las patas articuladas del drone se perdieron entre los miles de ecos del interior de la enorme factoría.  
—¿Hasta cuando le va a durar la batería a esas cosas? —preguntó Mac mientras miraba inquieto la oscura boca del túnel. —¿No se cansan nunca?  
Otako estaba arrojado en el suelo de la pasarela junto a su camarada, pero a diferencia de este, el joven miraba al techo, como si hubiera perdido toda voluntad de lucha o superviviencia.  
—Eh Otako... no es hora de mirar las estrellas... estamos tratando de sobrevivir ¿Te acuerdas?  
Su compañero giró levemente la cabeza, apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Una semana y no. —respondió, tras lo cual volvió a posar sus oscuros ojos en las tuberías y cableados envueltos en la oscuridad del techo.   
Mac chasqueó la lengua y volvió a asomarse por encima de la barandilla para vigilar los pasajes inferiores. —Haber llegado tan lejos solo para quedar atrapados en este lugar... ¿No te quedó alguna mas de esas granadas anti-electrónica o como-se-llamen? —preguntó volviéndose nuevamente hacia el joven.  
Otako suspiró y tras gruñir algo parecido a una maldición se incorporó lentamente ante la mirada del veterano pirata. —No, pero además esos Drones están protegidos contra los pulsos EMP; la única posibilidad sería detonar una granada justo encima del sensor principal... así que buena suerte acercándote lo suficiente.  
El pirata lo miró intrigado. —Tu podrías acercarte. —dijo. —Mientras te reconozcan no abrirán fuego contra ti.  
Otako sacudió la cabeza. —Con respecto a eso... —dijo dubitativo. —Creo que también hemos perdido esa ventaja hace un tiempo.  
Mac arrugó el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres?  
—A que posiblemente estos Drones tienen un gatillo del Hombre Muerto.  
—¿Eh? —preguntó el pirata confundido. —¿Gatillo del Hombre Muerto? ¿Que significa eso?  
—Es un sistema de seguridad. —respondió Otako inclinándose sobre la barandilla. —Básicamente que si quien comandaba a esas cosas muere, una nueva instrucción se activa inmediatamente que el sistema comprueba que está sin supervisión humana.  
El pirata lo miró asombrado. —¿Te refieres al Comandante Lee? —pregunto recordando el cadáver aplastado del hombre colgando de los caños retorcidos. —¿Crees que el puso algo así en sus drones?  
—Yo lo hubiera hecho. —reconoció el joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Probablemente esas máquinas ahora están completamente abocadas a matar la primera cosa que se cruce en su camino, sean aliados o enemigos... o hasta que se queden sin baterías.  
—Conque una semana entera. —dijo pensativo Mac mientras se rascaba la barbilla. —¿Pueden recargar sus baterías por si mismos? Osea... ¿Pueden conectarse a un tomacorriente....?  
El joven sacudió la cabeza. —Afortunadamente no, pero podrían colocarse en modo de hibernación y despertar en cuanto una presa pase lo suficientemente cerca de sus sensores pasivos... podrían estar asi un mes entero... o más.  
—Mala cosa. —reconoció el pirata. —Tendremos que ir con el doble de cuidado a partir de ahora. Por cierto... ¿Sabes donde estamos?  
Otako señaló con un dedo la enorme tubería que pasaba justo debajo de ellos. —Esa cosa es el disipador principal; lleva el refrigerante que transfiere todo el calor generado por el reactor y las diferentes maquinarias de la Rainbow hasta la cola. —dijo señalando hacia el otro extremo de la enorme cubierta.   
—Así que es de ahí desde donde viene este maldito calor. —exclamó Mac limpiándose el sudor de la frente.   
—La carga de Trinity demanda que el reactor funcione a su máxima capacidad... y ahora que Greg resolvió abandonar la nave, no hay nadie que controle o regule su funcionamiento... podría sobrecalentarse y explotar de un momento a otro.  
—¿Alguna otra buena noticia que quieras darme? —preguntó con sarcasmo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta.  
—Al menos ahora tenemos varias muertes de donde elegir. —respondió con sinceridad el joven.  
—Desintegrados, rostizados o tal vez Amanda nos ventile por una esclusa hacia el espacio... creo que la alternativa de Greg no es tan mala como las demás pero...  
Otako lo miró intrigado. —Pareces muy seguro en que Amanda no nos va a matar apenas sepa quienes somos. —dijo mientras Mac se sentaba en el suelo. —¿Que te hace pensar que podría llegar a perdonarnos la vida?  
El hombre señaló hacia el camino porque habían llegado a aquella pasarela. —Alla atras, en el sector habitacional. ¿Recuerdas? —Otako hizo un gesto de asentimiento. —Cuando esos Colonos atacaron la clínica para rescatar a los suyos, también había de los nuestros entre los heridos... y a esos les perdonaron la vida, incluso escuché que se llevaron con ellos a un par de los nuestros que estaban en cuidados intensivos.  
Otako suspiró. —Eso debe haber sido cosa de ese médico de ellos... ya sabes, código hipocrático o lo que sea... ¿En serio esa es tu unica garantia que nos van a perdonar la vida?  
—Vale la pena intentarlo... además si lo que dices del reactor es cierto, tal vez tu puedas ser la clave para ayudar a Amanda a recuperar el control del reactor y evitar una explosión.  
Otako miró intrigado al pirata. —Eso me cubrirá a mi pero... ¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres apenas un guardia, tal vez Amanda me perdone la vida a cambio de la información para detener a Red pero tu no tienes nada.  
El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser... puede ser. En todo caso es para mis mejores intereses que tú llegues sano y salvo hasta donde se esconde nuestra reina blanca, luego ya veremos que hacer.  
—Dijiste "Reina Blanca". —observó el joven.  
—¿Eso dije? —respondió divertido el pirata. —Bueno, creo que a estas alturas hay que dar por sentado que jugamos con las negras... tu sabes, Piratas y todo eso... ¿Que tal se te da el Ajedrez, Otako?  
El joven sonrió. —Fatal, a Red se le dá mucho mejor. —reconoció,  
—Ya me parecía. Yo tampoco soy bueno en los juegos de mesa, aunque se me dá bien el Poker y esas cosas.... ¿Que ha sido eso?  
Los dos hombres se arrojaron al suelo y escucharon atentamente. Una serie de ruidos parecían venir de uno de los túneles por debajo de ellos. Mac le hizo una señal con la mano a Otako para que lo siguiera y ambos se arrastraron hasta el borde de la pasarela.  
Varias cubiertas por debajo de donde se encontraban, un hombre corría desesperado a lo largo de una angosta pasarela en la misma dirección que seguía el enorme conducto del disipador principal. La escasa luz no les permitía distinguir demasiados detalles, pero era evidente que no era uno de los piratas.  
—No veo bien sin mis lentes pero creo que es uno de los Colonos.... y parece que está huyendo. —dijo Otako asomándose por el borde. —¿Crees que esté escapando de uno de los Drones que vimos antes?  
—Es probable. —respondió el pirata. —Oye... tengo una idea.  
El joven lo miró alarmado. —¿Una... idea?  
—Si salvamos a ese Colono, tal vez pueda llevarnos con Amanda... y a lo mejor el haber salvado a uno de los suyos le ablande un poco el corazón a la vieja harpía...  
El joven sacudió la cabeza. —No somo capaces de defendernos nosotros mismos de esas cosas y ahora quieres salvar a un extraño... ¿Que sigue? ¿Salvar gatitos...?  
—Pronto lo averiguaremos, supongo. —respondió Mac haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Vamos.  
Un nuevo estampido hizo que ambos miraran hacia el otro lado de la cubierta, donde se encontraba la entrada del túnel por donde aquel extraño había venido corriendo. Un Drone intentaba pasar por entre un manojo de cañerías, demasiado estrechas para que todas sus patas pudieran pasar con comodidad. Una y otra vez la máquina retrocedía y golpeaba las tuberías tratando de abrirse paso a como de lugar.  
—No tardará mucho en pasar por ahí. —dijo Mac poniéndose de cuclillas. —Vamos a la siguiente cubierta a ver que encontramos, tal vez podamos ayudar a ese tipo.  
Otako asintió y ambos se arrastraron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la siguiente cubierta en medio de los estampidos que la mortífera máquina de combate hacia chocando contra las cañerías.

Atravesaron la compuerta de salida y se encontraron ante un inmenso espacio vacío… aunque no del todo.  
Era una cubierta enorme, desde el piso hasta el techo podía haber fácil unos quinientos metros de altura, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme estructura que se levantaba en el centro de aquel enorme espacio.  
—Eso es un tanque de almacenamiento… de líquidos a juzgar por la cantidad de tuberías que hay en la base.   
—Y el Disipador Principal pasa justo debajo de él. —agregó Otako señalando el enorme racimo de cañerías que se perdía en las sombras allá abajo. —¿Ves al Colono…?  
—Allí va. —exclamó Mac señalando con el dedo. —Parece que está tratando de trepar por aquel andamiaje.  
En efecto el desesperado hombre había comenzado a subir por una angosta escalera y al parecer lo hacía con dificultad ya que se detenía cada cinco o seis escalones.  
—No llegará muy lejos. —sentenció el joven mientras su compañero examinaba los alrededores en busca de algo útil. —En cuanto se ponga a tiro lo van a convertir en carne picada.  
—¿Cual es el rango de ataque máximo de esas cosas? —preguntó Mac.  
—Quinientos metros, probablemente. —aseguró el joven.   
El hombre contempló al fugitivo y calculó las distancias mentalmente. —A esa distancia le disparará apenas entre a la cubierta y lo vea trepando aquella escalera… tenemos que hacer algo para distraer su atención antes que eso suceda.   
Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a revisar las instalaciones que los rodeaban. —Mira eso, creo que podría sernos útil. —exclamó al cabo de un rato.  
Otako miró en la dirección que señalaba el hombre. —¿Esa pila de tubos? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?  
—Tirarselos encima en cuanto asome la cabeza por la cubierta que hay debajo. —respondió el pirata. —Si coordinamos nuestras acciones podremos aplastarlo bajo el peso de todo ese metal.  
Otako miró con desconfianza la carga sostenida por los cables de acero y luego miró la pasarela inferior por donde había venido corriendo el hombre. —¿Y cómo piensas hacer que ese drone se quede quieto justo ahí abajo?  
—Ya se te ocurrirá algo. —contestó su compañero mientras se encaramaba a la barandilla.  
—¿A mi? ¿Estas…?  
Pero el hombre dió un salto y con gran agilidad quedó colgando de una de las enormes piezas de metal que colgaban a varios cientos de metros de altura del piso de aquella cubierta. Otako cerró la boca y comprendió que ese trabajo de carnada era definitivamente menos peligroso que lo que estaba haciendo Mac en aquel momento.

Sin perder un segundo más localizó una de las escalerillas de mantenimiento y comenzó a descender con cuidado. No tardó más de un minuto en llegar al suelo cuando los ruidos que venían de la cubierta adjunta crecieron en intensidad. El Drone estaba a punto de liberarse y de un momento a otro estaría sobre ellos.  
El oscuro túnel que comunicaba las cubiertas se abría amenazador ante el tembloroso joven que se sobresaltó de improviso cuando unos objetos cayeron justo delante de golpeando fuertemente el metal del piso. Otako comprendió que eran los tornillos que Mac estaba removiendo con su cuchillo en esos precisos instantes.  
Sin otra cosa que hacer se cubrió la cabeza con su chaqueta, tras lo cual se hizo bolita en el piso y esperó.  
No tardó en escuchar los sonidos de las pisadas que las patas del drone hacían mientras corría por el pasadizo. Los ecos de las pisadas se multiplicaron docenas de veces dentro del túnel haciendo que los sonidos que una sola de esas máquinas de guerra producía sonaran como si todo un ejército se hubiese lanzado al ataque sobre el desdichado humano que aguardaba temblando en medio del camino.  
El haz de luz del reflector montado bajo el ojo del Drone iluminó el pequeño bulto en el camino y se detuvo justo en la salida del túnel mientras la máquina adoptaba una posición de alerta. 

Si en aquel instante el Drone hubiese cambiado a un modo de visión térmica o infrarroja, el pobre Otako podría haberse dado por muerto, pero para su fortuna en ese momento el sensor óptico del Drone captó el movimiento del Colono mientras subía por las escaleras que rodeaban el enorme tanque de almacenamiento.  
La peligrosa máquina avanzó unos pasos y el cañon comenzó a girar mientras apuntaba cuidadosamente al blanco desprevenido que trepaba a casi trescientos metros de distancia.  
Otako se incorporó de repente y agitó los brazos frente al Drone. —¡Eh! ¡Feo! ¿Aquí…estoy…?  
Las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca. Había algo enorme que de pronto comenzó a moverse tras el drone mientras el brillante “ojo” color rojo sangre se fijaba con toda malicia sobre el.  
—¡Maaaac….!

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchó sobre su cabeza y la siguiente secuencia de acontecimientos ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. Toda la carga de cañerías que Mac había logrado soltar desde la plataforma superior cayó justo sobre donde estaba el Drone, pero antes de impactar golpeó contra algo, algo que no estaba allí hacía un momento.  
Las enormes piezas de metal golpearon sobre el gigantesco brazo de la grúa y rebotaron hacia los lados cayendo sobre la plataforma donde el Drone y Otako se encontraban. El joven cayó de espaldas mientras las piezas de metal caían a su alrededor peligrosamente cerca.  
El Drone se apartó rápidamente, escudado momentáneamente por aquel brazo gigantesco y tras alejarse varios metros apuntó su cañón girando a máxima velocidad.   
La grúa volvió a la carga y abriendo sus mandíbulas lanzó un ataque para intentar aplastar a la máquina, pero sin el elemento sorpresa no poseía la velocidad necesaria. El Drone se apartó justo a tiempo mientras el cañon abría fuego.  
Las gruesas mangueras que conducian el fluido hidráulico por todo el exterior del brazo articulado explotaron bajo la lluvia de balas. El viscoso líquido color verde comenzó a sangrar por un centenar de agujeros mientras la grúa perdía fuerza y velocidad. Finalmente se detuvo en medio de un crujido de metal doblado.  
Para ese entonces los gritos de Mac se mezclaban con los del Colono y el operario de la grúa que se había asomado desde la ahora visible cabina de control en lo más alto de la cubierta.  
El Drone tenia ahora varios blancos de donde elegir. Primero disparó una ráfaga contra la cabina del operador, quien rápidamente se puso a cubierto tras los enormes soportes del contrapeso. Luego se dió vuelta buscando a Otako.  
El joven se había arrastrado entre las cañerias caidas tratando de salir de la zona frente a la peligrosa máquina, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.   
El Drone dió un salto y cayó justo delante de él mientras el cañon apuntaba hacia abajo a unos escasos dos metros de su cabeza.  
Paralizado de terror, Otako solo atinó a cubrirse los ojos para no ver llegar la muerte, por eso no pudo comprender cómo es que de pronto él y el Drone estaban volando.

El piso de la pasarela se había doblado hacia arriba, como si de pronto un volcán hubiera aparecido debajo de ellos. El golpe fue tan violento que tanto Otako como el Drone fueron lanzados varios metros en el aire.  
La pasarela debajo de ellos quedó destrozada y una sombra gigante apareció entre los restos retorcidos, irguiéndose lentamente como si de una verdadera montaña se tratara

Ralph volvió a apretar el puño y lanzó un nuevo golpe. Fue tal la fuerza que concentró en aquel puñetazo que el Drone prácticamente estalló en el aire, desparramando una lluvia de fragmentos en todas direcciones. Casi a último momento extendió la mano izquierda extendida y atrapó al extraño que había comenzado a caer en ese momento.

—¡Ralph! —gritó Gray bajando los escalones de a saltos para tratar de llegar al nivel de la destruida pasarela. —¡Que golpe! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!  
Mientras el gigante se reclinaba contra la enorme pared, Andy comenzó a descender por una de las escaleras portando uno de los rifles de asalto. Mac aún colgaba de uno de los cables de acero que momentos antes habían sostenido la pesada carga. Tras balancearse un par de veces de un lado a otro, logró hacer pié en uno de los andamios y comenzó a descender el también hasta el nivel de la plataforma.  
Los tres hombres, el gigante y el tembloroso joven se encontraron en el mismo nivel una vez que Ralph hubo puesto a Otako a salvo en el suelo. Tras unos pocos segundos de incertidumbre fue Andy el primero en comenzar a gritar.

—¿Pero qué diablos estaban pensando hacer? —gritó señalando a Mac y a Otako.   
—Estábamos tratando de ayudar a ese tipo. —respondió calmadamente Mac señalando a Gray, quien lentamente recuperaba el aliento tras su apresurada carrera sentado en el suelo.   
—¡Y una mierda! ¡Si ustedes no se hubieran metido yo podría haber aplastado a ese Drone con la grúa sin ningún problema!  
—Tu carnada estaba muy mal situada. —dijo el pirata sacudiendo la cabeza. —Si mi compañero no hubiera distraído al Drone hubiera sido muy tarde.  
Ralph contemplaba la escena en silencio. De vez en cuando intercambiaba la mirada con Gray, pero el viejo piloto estaba casi tan confundido como su compañero, aunque por alguna razón parecía interesado en el asustado joven que se había acurrucado al lado de Mac.  
—¡Si no hubiera sido por su interferencia ninguno de nosotros hubiera corrido peligro! —exclamó Andy señalando el brazo destrozado de la grúa.   
—Y yo te repito que le salvamos el culo al viejo ese. —insistió el compañero de Otako. —Fuiste demasiado lento.  
—¿Lento? ¿Yo? —Hijo de….  
Ralph se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la mirada de los hombres. —Bueno sí… independientemente de quien tenga la culpa… ¿Quién diablos se supone que sean ustedes dos? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.  
—¡Oh mierda! —exclamó Andy levantando el rifle. —Estos… ¡Estos son!  
Gray también había levantado su arma, pero a diferencia de Andy no la apuntó a los piratas sino que simplemente la cruzó sobre su pecho. —Ya me parecía que esas caras me eran desconocidas en la Colonia… aunque a ese pendejo estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes en algún lado. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
Tanto Otako como Mac habían levantado las manos en el acto. —¡No estamos armados! —exclamó el hombre dando un paso al frente. —Puedes bajar esa cosa, solo queremos hablar.  
Pero Andy mantenía el rifle levantado apuntando a la cabeza del pirata. —¡No voy a bajar esto una mierda! —gritó mientras la boca del arma se sacudia nerviosamente. —¿Crees que me interesa un poco lo que tienes que decir? ¿Después de la masacre que hicieron allá atrás?  
Mac suspiró sin bajar las manos. —Las cosas… las cosas han cambiado, creeme que lo que tengo que decir es de suma importancia… tanto para mi y mi compañero como para ustedes.  
Ralph se inclinó sobre los piratas y sus enormes ojos observaron con atención a los nerviosos hombres. —Yo al menos quiero saber que tienen que decir antes de aplastarlos. —dijo abriendo y cerrando el puño.  
Otako temblaba como una gelatina, pero Mac todavia no habia perdido la compostura. La amenaza del gigante era algo aterrador, era mucho mas grande que los Zentradi que trabajaban para Greg y toda esa sangre seca que manchaba su rostro y ropas lo hacían parecer más peligroso todavía.  
—La Colonia corre peligro. —dijo Mac tragando saliva. —Nuestro Jefe… es decir nuestro Ex-Jefe está planeando desintegrarla con un arma dimensional de un solo disparo.

Andy y Gray se miraron confundidos. —¿Un arma dimensional? ¿Estas demente? —exclamó Andy volviendo a levantar el rifle. —¡No voy a comerme esa mentira! —gritó.  
Gray asintió. —La Rainbow es una nave enorme, necesitarías algo así como un cañón de la clase New Macross para destruirla de un solo disparo.  
—O una Nupetiet-Vergnitzs. —dijo Ralph cerrando el puño.  
Otako y Mac miraron al gigante sorprendido. —¿Lo...lo sabías? —preguntó asombrado el hombre.  
—Vi esas cosas cuando salí por una de las esclusas. —confirmó el gigante. —Me temo que están diciendo la verdad. —agregó dirigiéndose hacia Andy y Gray.

Los hombres guardaron silencio ante aquella revelación, entonces las sacudidas fueron perceptibles para todos.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Otako tomandose de una de las pasarelas. —Suena como…  
—Explosiones. —dijo Ralph moviendo la cabeza. —Explosiones fuera de la Rainbow, en el espacio.  
—Una batalla. —confirmó Gray poniéndose de pie. —Hay una batalla ahí fuera.  
Ralph se movió de entre la pila de despojos y todos pudieron ver cómo se arrastraba con sus inútiles piernas dobladas bajo su enorme cuerpo. —Tenemos que entrar a mi cubierta. —dijo señalando el enorme tanque de almacenamiento. —Estaremos más seguros allí.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo Gray. —Ustedes dos. —dijo señalando a los cautivos. —Pongan las manos tras la cabeza y avancen delante. Si hacen algún movimiento brusco los llenaré de agujeros.  
Los piratas asintieron y tras hacer lo que el viejo piloto les había ordenaron comenzaron a bajar con cuidado por entre los hierros retorcidos.  
Caminaron unos doscientos metros rodeando el gigantesco tanque de almacenamiento hasta llegar a una enorme puerta destinada al gigante. Ralph ya había llegado y tras colgarse de la enorme manija usó el peso de su cuerpo para abrirla.  
El grupo entró a la esclusa y una vez dentro, con mucho esfuerzo y debilitado por las múltiples heridas, Ralph pudo cerrar la puerta y abrir la que comunicaba al interior del depósito.  
—¡A la mierda! —exclamó Mac al ver las aguas tranquilas del estanque y toda la vegetación que colgaba de las cubiertas superiores. —Esto es un verdadero paraíso…  
—No te pongas demasiado cómodo. —respondió el gigante cerrando y atrancando la enorme puerta. —Todavía puedes terminar como abono de mis plantas si me das las respuestas incorrectas.

Mientras Gray vigilaba a los captivos, Andy fué hasta la construcción de madera que albergaba los cambiadores y volvió con varios manojos de cables, los mismos que había usado Tass para improvisar las conexiones entre su computadora y el Ghost.  
Ataron firmemente las manos de los piratas usando los cables y tras asegurarse que ninguno de ellos tuviera armas ocultas (Mac tenía un pequeño cuchillo escondido en una de sus botas que fue rápidamente encontrado por Gray) los dejaron sentados bajo una de las palmeras que bordeaban el camino cerca de la orilla.  
Para entonces Raph había vuelto arrastrándose hasta donde estaban. Había localizado un botiquín de emergencia adecuado para su tamaño y tras buscar en su interior encontró lo que buscaba; una enorme ampolla autoaplicadora del tamaño de una pick-up llena de un líquido rosado.  
Inmediatamente la apoyó contra su cuello y tras empujarla con fuerza el líquido a presión entró en su cuerpo en medio de un soplido neumático.  
El gigante sufrió un pequeño espasmo pero pronto el alivio fue evidente en su rostro. —Eso… está mucho mejor. —dijo relajándose. —Ya no aguantaba el dolor en mis piernas.  
—¿Cuando termines de drogarte podremos continuar con esto? —preguntó Andy señalando a los cautivos. —¿Qué es eso de una Nupetiet-Vergnitzs? —preguntó el operario sacudiendo el rifle.  
—Tres. —corrigió Mac. —Son TRES Nupetiet-Vergnitzs  
Gray frunció el entrecejo. —Que un grupo de piratas tenga acceso a semejante poder de fuego… eso no me gusta nada. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Cómo es que consiguieron esas cosas?  
Mac tragó saliva. —Solo se que son naves que los Zentradi descartaron en varias partes del Brazo de Perseo. Greg las encontró y reparó utilizando tecnologia humana.  
—Los Zentradi solo descartan sus naves cuando están casi destruidas. —dijo Ralph respirando profundamente. —Para encontrar tres de esas cosas y repararlas… no es una simple operación de logística.  
Mac asintió. —Nuestro Ex-Jefe Greg lidera una especie de confederación de Piratas de varios sectores de la Galaxia… llevan varios años preparándose para esta operación.  
—¿Pero por qué la Rainbow? —preguntó Andy. —¿Y por que quieren destruirla ahora que la han conquistado?  
—Porque lo que necesitaban de la Rainbow era el reactor. —dijo Otako hablando por primera vez. —No les interesaba la Colonia o la gente que vive en ella.  
—¿El reactor? —volvió a preguntar Andy. —¿Y para que…?  
—Para cargar las naves Zentradi supongo. —respondió Gray. —¿Estoy en lo cierto?  
Otako asintió. —Ninguna de esas naves tiene reactores funcionales capaces de cargar los cañones dimensionales así que Greg decidió robarse uno que no estuviera tan protegido.  
—Y la Rainbow es la única Three Star con esa clase de reactor que está en manos civiles… y en el culo de la galaxia, lejos de cualquier protección de la NUNS por añadidura. —agregó el viejo piloto con evidente frustración en la voz.  
Ralph se acarició la barba. —¿Pueden hacerlo, Andy? —preguntó. —¿Pueden robarse el reactor?  
El joven operario asintió. —El reactor está autocontenido en el domo externo, esa especie de hongo puntiagudo que sobresale del centro de la Rainbow, es técnicamente posible pero operar sin los sistemas de disipación y enfriamientos principales… es una bomba de tiempo esperando a estallar si no se opera con cuidado. —agregó.  
—Tenemos que hacer llegar esta información a Amanda. —dijo Ralph cortante. —Si hay una batalla ahí fuera, es la oportunidad ideal para que escapen lejos de aquí y lleven la información a la NUNS.  
Los hombres se miraron confundidos. —¿Escapar…? —preguntó Andy. —¿Cómo…?  
—Toda la popa de la Rainbow fue convertida en una nave independiente. —explicó el gigante ante el asombro de todos los presentes. —No se cuales eran los planes de Unity o Amanda, pero la tienen lista desde hace tiempo.  
—Una nave… —repitió Andy perplejo. —¿Justo debajo de nuestras narices?  
—Me sorprende que Amanda no haya escondido una jodida Ballena Espacial dentro mi puto Onsen. —dijo Ralph golpeando la pared de metal. —Esa vieja está llena de sorpresas.

Gray fue el primero en incorporarse. —Entonces está decidido… llevaremos a estos dos con Amanda y los interrogaremos para saber todo lo posible.  
Andy sacudió la cabeza. —Llevemos al grandote solamente, parece ser que es el que más sabe y ser el más dispuesto a colaborar; yo diría matar al flacucho aquí mismo.  
Los ojos de Otako se pusieron en blanco pero Gray se interpuso entre él y el operario. —¿Vas a matar a un prisionero a sangre fría? —preguntó mirándolo con seriedad. —Eso no te hace mejor persona que ellos.  
Andy se enfrentó al viejo piloto. —¿Estas loco? ¿Viste la masacre que hicieron en el hangar? Todavía están los cuerpos acribillados al lado de lo que quedó del transporte que cayó sobre el Teniente Glenn, por si no lo recuerdas.  
—Lo se, yo estuve ahi. —dijo Gray con la voz grave. —Pero nosotros no somos piratas.  
Las manos de Andy apretaron el plástico del cuerpo del rifle. —Si no quieres hacerlo, allá tu, pero yo quiero vengar a mis camaradas. —dijo con los ojos encendidos por la furia.

Las cosas podían haber terminado mal para el pobre Otako, pero en ese momento en que Gray revivía la escena de su llegada a la Rainbow de pronto recordó algo.  
—Un momento. —dijo el viejo piloto tocándose la frente. —Me parece… me parece que ya se donde vi esa cara antes. —exclamó mirando a Otako quien temblaba blanco como una hoja de papel.  
—Yo….  
—Tu… ¡Tu eres el Hacker que entró a mi nave en cuanto ese tal Greg nos abordó!  
—¿Hacker?  
La voz de Ralph sonó grave y poderosa. De pronto el enorme rostro del gigante se inclinó sobre el tembloroso joven. —¿Qué quieres decir con… Hacker?  
—Si… no hay duda alguna. —afirmó Gray acercándose. —Este es el pendejo que hackeó la computadora de la Río Grande y nos obligó a salir del FOLD justo en las manos de esos piratas… tiene que ser el mismo que está tras el ataque informático a la Rainbow. ¿Qué le pasó a tus anteojos? ¿Te los rompieron de un golpe junto a tu nariz? —preguntó observando el rostro magullado del joven.  
Pero Otako no respondía, estaba mirando aterrado la transformación que se había producido en el rostro del gigante. Cuando Grey volvió la vista hacia Ralph el también quedó paralizado al ver la dura expresión que se marcaba en el gigantesco rostro.  
—Ralph…. ¿Que…?  
—¡TU! —gritó el gigante extendiendo la mano.  
El movimiento fue tan veloz que ninguno de los hombres pudo reaccionar a tiempo. De repente Otako ya no estaba allí y el brazo del gigante se alzaba casi cinco metros por sobre el terreno mientras el joven gritaba atrapado en el poderoso puño del enorme obrero.  
—¡Ralph! —gritó Gray dando un salto hacia delante. —¡Detente! ¡No le hagas daño!  
Los ojos del gigante destellaban de furia asesina y el brazo temblaba envuelto en violentos temblores.  
Abajo, tanto Andy como Mac gritaban desesperadamente, impotentes de hacer algo contra aquella gigantesca montaña que se erguía sobre ellos. Entonces tan de pronto como había empezado, todo terminó.  
Ralph quedó quieto con el brazo derecho extendido mientras Otako trataba de respirar aun sujeto entre los poderosos dedos del obrero.   
—No. —dijo el gigante abriendo los ojos. —No soy yo quien va a tomar tu vida… eso le corresponde a otros. —dijo apretando los dientes.  
Soltó al desdichado desde casi dos metros de altura, pero para su suerte cayó sobre el agua clara del Onsen.  
Andy se acercó rápidamente y tras dejar el rifle apoyado en una roca se metió al agua y rescató al pobre Otako antes que se ahogara por tener las manos atadas.  
—Creí que ibas a reventarlo como a una sandía. —dijo Gray limpiándose el sudor de la frente. —Jamas te habia visto tan….  
—¿Salvaje? —preguntó el gigante volviendo a recostarse contra la pared. —Si… casi pierdo el control por un momento. —dijo suspirando. —Ese hijo de puta es quien metió a Red en el sistema informático de la Rainbow.  
Los hombres se miraron confundidos.   
—Seguramente Amanda lo quiera vivo a él también. —dijo Mac moviéndose en su sitio con las manos atadas. —Cómo ven, los dos somos prisioneros valiosos.  
—No. —dijo Ralph y la voz hizo que el pirata se sobresaltara. —No Amanda… —dijo señalando al joven que chorreaba agua mientras Andy lo sacaba del agua. —Tass es la que debe ajustar cuentas con el.  
Al oír el nombre de la joven Otako levantó la cabeza. —Así… así que Tass está viva. —dijo.  
—Está viva si… y tú tendrás que responder por todas las muertes que esa IA tuya ha causado en esta Colonia. —dijo el gigante. —El teniente Jim, el equipo de seguridad, todos los que murieron por culpa de esos drones asesinos...  
—Mike. —dijo de pronto Gray dando un paso al frente. —Tu sabes que pasó con Mike.  
—¿Mike? —preguntó Otako. —No… no conozco ese nombre.  
—¡Si que lo sabes! —gritó mientras tomaba por las ropas mojadas al joven. —¡Mi Copiloto! ¡La persona que estaba conmigo en la cabina de la Río Grande! —gritaba mientras lo sacudía una y otra vez.  
—Muerto. —dijo Mac sacudiendo la cabeza. —Se de quien hablas.  
Grey se detuvo y miró con odio al hombre. —¿Que dices? —exclamó.  
—Lo recuerdo… fué el Teniente Lee quien se hizo cargo del copiloto de la Rio Grande… yo no estaba allí, pero se muy bien cómo trata a los captivos ese hombre.  
Gray soltó al joven y señaló al pirata con el dedo. —Mientes. —dijo.   
—Tal vez… pero ese tal mike jamás puso un pie en esta Colonia y si no está aquí… pero no se preocupe, al menos fue vengado; nuestro Ex-jefe le cortó la cabeza antes de abandonarnos en esta pila de chatarra.  
Ralph inclinó la cabeza. —¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.  
Mac lo miró a los ojos. —Un intento de motín. El Comandante Lee fué el que programó los Drones para que mataran cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, nosotros inclusive.

Gray cayó de rodillas al piso abrumado por la noticia. —Mike. —dijo derramando lágrimas por sus cansados ojos. —No… no puedo creerlo.  
—No esperen clemencia de Amanda como la obtuvieron de nosotros. —dijo Andy inclinándose sobre el viejo piloto. —Tendrán que responder por todos esos crímenes horribles que han cometido.  
Antes que pudieran decir una palabra mas las luces se apagaron de pronto y quedaron envueltos en la más profunda oscuridad.  
—¿Que rayos esta pasando ahora? —gritó Ralph.  
Las luces de emergencia se encendieron tiñendo el agua y las plantas que los rodeaban de un color anaranjado. —El silencio era tan pronunciado que hasta los sonidos del estanque se habían extinguido.  
—¿Que demonios…? —exclamó Mac.  
Una vibración comenzó a sentirse cada vez más en el interior del enorme tanque de almacenamiento, entonces el aire pareció temblar como en una especie de espejismo mientras las luces se extinguieron y volvían a encenderse unos segundos más tarde.  
—¿Todos sintieron eso? —preguntó Gray poniéndose de pie. —Ha sido el disparo de un arma dimensional, estoy seguro de ello.  
—Seguimos vivos… significa que la Rainbow no era el blanco. —dijo Andy sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí fuera?

Ralph hizo un ademán de incorporarse. —¡Deprisa! —gritó. —Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo! ¡Vayan hasta dónde está Amanda y entreguen a estas dos basuras!  
Andy asintió y puso de pie al desvanecido Otako, pero Gray se mantuvo en su sitio.  
—¿Qué sucede? Te dije que….  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer tu, Ralph? —preguntó el viejo piloto. —Con esas piernas no podrás llegar muy lejos. ¿Pretendes que te dejemos aquí y vayamos a esa… “nave” junto con Amanda? Esa mierda que te inyectaste te hace delirar.  
El gigante intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca deforme. —Sos un viejo de mierda. —dijo agitando la mano. —Pero no se preocupen por mi, aquí dentro estoy seguro.  
—¿Seguro? —preguntó Andy sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿De qué cuernos hablas?  
—Tengo agua, aire y comida… puedo durar mas de un mes si puedo racionar los recursos, además las paredes de este tanque son de triple casco reforzado, pero ustedes deben escapar y buscar ayuda antes que le pase algo a la Rainbow.  
—No te vamos a dejar atrás. —dijo Gray completamente convencido. —Vendrás con nosotros o…  
—No hay sitio para mi en esa nave. —dijo categóricamente el gigante. —Vayan ahora, es una orden.  
El piloto lo miró fijamente. —No eres mi jefe. —dijo.  
Entonces que Andy te ate como a esos dos y ve como prisionero ante Amanda… no me importa pero los quiero fuera de mi jardín ¡AHORA!  
El grito fue tan fuerte que Gray y Andy se taparon los oídos.  
—Volveremos por ti. —dijo Andy mientras se colgaba el rifle al hombro. —¡No hagas nada estúpido!  
—Claro que no, no soy Will. —dijo con una media sonrisa.  
Los prisioneros fueron escoltados hasta el otro lado del Onsen ante la atenta mirada del gigante, luego se perdieron entre la vegetación que rodeaba el camino periférico.  
Cuando Ralph escuchó la compuerta cerrarse, supo que volvía a estar solo, pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
Lentamente se llevó la mano al cinturón y observó la bomba que tenía atada al mismo mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos podría detonarla lo suficientemente cerca del reactor.  
—Al fin y al cabo… es una idiotez que ni siquiera Will haría. —se dijo sonriendo.


	157. Chapter 157

 

157

 

—¡Capitán en el puente!

Greg flotó a través de la puerta y se dirigió directo al precario sillón que los hombres habían montado apresuradamente en el centro del puente del mando. La mayoría de las estaciones de control y monitoreo eran apenas asientos rodeados por pantallas soldadas descuidadamente a precarios soportes de metal con todo el cableado expuesto, pero nadie parecía tener problemas con la falta de seguridad.

La vista, por otro lado, era impresionante.

A través de los gruesos cristales se podían ver los cascos de las dos Nupetiet-Vergnitzs que se alzaban a ambos lados y por encima del pequeño puente de mando. La tercera nave Zentradi estaba debajo de ellos y no era visible, oculta tras las sombras de las otras dos naves.

No había luces en Trinity, la forma oscura de las viejas naves Zentradi apenas se distinguía contra el fondo estrellado del espacio profundo y ni siquiera las poderosas luces de navegación de la Rainbow podían iluminar aquellos titanes de más de cuatro kilómetros de largo.

Y eran viejas… algunas de ellas de cuando los humanos apenas habían adoptado la escritura en sus ciudades de barro a orillas de los grandes ríos de la Mesopotamia.

Lo que generalmente era un casco liso y pintado de verde aparecía completamente destrozado en varios puntos mostrando las horribles cicatrices de las batallas ¿Cuantos ciclos habían pasado desde que se construyeran esos colosos de metal? Era imposible saberlo, pero las marcas de metralla en el casco y las partes faltantes solo servían de recordatorio de la violenta historia de los Zentradi alrededor de la galaxia.

 

Y aun así aun funcionaban. Greg había utilizado la información extraída por Otako de la vieja estación de monitoreo llamada “Barrow” para de esta forma rastrear los movimientos de todas las flotas Zentradi conocidas, tras lo cual solo fue necesario desandar su rastro de destrucción: los Zentradi no reparaban sus naves, así que a lo largo de las rutas que sus enormes flotas seguían iban dejando un reguero de viejas naves abandonadas e imposibilitadas de continuar en servicio. La mayoría de ellas con sus reactores colapsados y los cascos seriamente comprometidos, pero nada que un grupo de ingenieros con los conocimientos adecuados no pudiera reparar.

Aquellas enormes naves eran la chatarra dejada por los Zentradi, pero como bien dice el dicho: “La basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro”, aunque aquella basura era realmente imponente… y ciertamente mortal.

 

Greg no estaba interesado en la vista y se sentó en su puesto sin responder a los saludos de la media docena de hombres que se habían incorporado para saludarlo, pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, lo que entró a continuación en el puente de mando heló la sangre de los presentes y les quitó todas las ganas de hablar.

Red se estaba desplazando por su cuenta en gravedad cero utilizando aquellos cables de datos como verdaderos tentáculos, lo que le daba una apariencia terrorífica. La enorme torre de servidores y equipos apenas entró por la puerta y de inmediato una docena de cables salieron disparados desde unas tantas aberturas en busca de los diferentes conectores repartidos por todo el lugar. 

Cada cable se insertó en una terminal ante la vista horrorizada de los hombres, quienes jamás habían visto algo como eso. Al final, Red se colocó justo tras la silla de Greg y su apariencia era la de una enorme araña cuyos hilos se expandían por todo el puente de mando.

—Conexión de red establecida, pasando a alimentación externa.

Greg asintió en silencio y contempló las formas oscuras que se alejaban del vidrio hacia el campo de estrellas. Tras unos segundos de aquel mortal silencio uno de los hombres juntó el valor necesario y se acercó flotando hacia la silla del Capitán.

—Señor… —dijo algo nervioso mirando la pulsante luz escarlata que asomaba entre los circuitos de Red.

—¿Que sucede Tuercas?

—Eso. —dijo el hombre señalando la torre de servidores. —La instalación del puente de mando no soportará…

Greg hizo un gesto con la mano. —No te preocupes por Red, ella sabe cuidarse sola. ¿Como va la carga…?

—Uno y Dos están al noventa por ciento de capacidad, cortamos la alimentación y estamos cargando a Tres lo más rápido que podemos, actualmente está al Setenta y tres por ciento.

El hombre asintió satisfecho. —¿Osea que podemos disparar los tres cañones?

—Si, Uno y Dos pueden disparar bajo sus parámetros normales, pero Tres tendrá un alcance limitado hasta que no sobrepase el ochenta y cinco porciento de carga y eso no sucederá hasta dentro de…

—Dos horas y veinticuatro minutos. —dijo Red mientras su cuerpo holográfico parecía surgir de las entrañas de los aparatos electrónicos. 

Greg se dió vuelta y miró el cuerpo semidesnudo de la IA. —¿Haz terminado de sincronizarte con Trinity? —preguntó.

—Si, estas naves se están cayendo a pedazos.

—Literalmente así es. —reconoció el pirata llamado Tuercas mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —La estructura que une a las tres Nupetiet-Vergnitzs es demasiado débil; tenemos que maniobrar con mucho cuidado o en cuanto activemos los motores principales cada nave se irá por un camino diferente.

—¿Puedes ocuparte de eso, Red? —preguntó el Jefe de los piratas.

La IA asintió. —Estoy sincronizando todos los propulsores vectoriales que hay a lo largo de las tres naves… el veintidós por ciento de ellos no funcionan pero hay los suficientes como para controlar las maniobras de Trinity sin problemas.

—¿Crees poder apuntar los cañones con precisión? —preguntó Greg.

—Afirmativo. 

El hombre se reclinó en el asiento y sonrió satisfecho. —¿Ves Tuercas? La muchacha tiene todo bajo control.

—Si usted lo dice. —se convenció el ingeniero mientras suspiraba. —¿Iniciamos la evacuación del personal que quedó en la Rainbow?—preguntó.

Pero Greg sacudió la cabeza. —Todo el personal ya ha sido evacuado, no necesitamos llevarnos a nadie más de esa nave.

El hombre miró nervioso a ambos lados de la cabina. —Señor… ¿Qué hay de Otako…? ¿No debería…?

Los ojos de Greg se clavaron en los del hombre. —No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre delante mio si no quieres perder algo más que tus dientes podridos… ¿Entendido?

—Si… si señor. —respondió temeroso el hombre. —Entonces… volveré a Ingeniería y controlaré la operación desde allí.

—Hazlo. —dijo fríamente el hombre desviando la mirada hacia el sucio cristal. —Y no me llames a menos que sea algo realmente importante.

—Entendido.

El técnico se alejó flotando no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio a aquella IA que se había adueñado de su apreciada Trinity. La puerta se cerró tras él una vez que hubo salido del puente de mando.

 

El silencio solo era roto por el hipnótico sonido que los ventiladores de refrigeración de la torre de servidores emitía mientras Red examinaba y tomaba el control de todos y cada uno de los sistemas de aquel rompecabezas de naves Zentradi. La interfaz era bien conocido por la IA ya que las naves con la que contaba aquella banda de piratas eran, en su mayoría, de origen alienígena, cuyos sistemas y capacidades habían sido estudiados de sobra por los ingenieros de la NUNS en busca de incorporar aquella tecnología a sus propios desarrollos.

Greg se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los hombres. —¿Han transmitido las órdenes al resto de las escuadras?

El hombre se puso de pie para contestar de inmediato. —Si señor, la orden fue transmitida hace veinte minutos, tomará al menos una hora más hasta que todas las unidades se reúnan en el punto asignado.

—Red.

—Si señor. —respondió la IA apareciendo frente al jefe pirata.

—Despliega el radar de vigilancia ¿Aun tienes el control de la red EWR de la Rainbow?

—Afirmativo. —respondió Red desplegando la esfera que apareció entre sus manos. El holograma flotó entre sus dedos y se dirigió como una pequeña burbuja de jabón hasta el centro del puente de mando.

—Desplegando. 

La esfera se expandió y la información comenzó a aparecer como pequeños puntos y zonas de interés desparramados por todo el interior. En el centro de la esfera una representación bastante precisa de Trinity y la Rainbow apareció resaltada.

El pirata caminó en dirección al holograma y señaló una parte donde los datos se encontraban dispersos y distorsionados. —¿Que sucede en este sector? —preguntó.

—Estamos recibiendo enormes cantidades de Interferencia de la zona que denominan “El Campo”. —explicó la IA. —Todos los sensores que se encuentran apuntados hacia allí están desactivados.

—Un punto ciego. —maldijo Greg en voz baja. —¿Es esa maldita anomalía?

—Afirmativo.

—Mueve tres escuadrones de intercepción en aquella dirección. —ordenó el hombre. —Que abran bien los ojos y no confíen solo en los sensores.

—Comprendido, moveré a los escuadrones nueve, doce y catorce. —dijo Red mientras una serie de pantallas aparecían frente a ella. 

 

Los escuadrones recibieron las órdenes en forma de datos de navegación que actualizaron el plan de vuelo cargado en sus computadoras. Se trataba de tres unidades compuestas por guerreros Zentradi que en su mayoría pilotaba Nousjadeul-Ger, pero también había algunos Reguld modificados con toda clase de armamento pesado, especialmente contenedores de misiles reciclados de viejos cementerios de chatarra Zentradi.

De inmediato los capitanes corroboraron la información y dirigieron a sus tropas hacia las coordenadas que la computadora señalaba como su nuevo punto de ruta. 

Los hombres eran veteranos en su mayoría y conocían bien su trabajo; tras desplegarse en tres arcos intercalados se colocaron en posición de cara hacia el antiguo campo de batalla, que como un disco borroso se veía apenas entre las miles de estrellas de aquel olvidado sector de la galaxia.

Para entonces las emisiones que llegaban desde el Campo habían aumentado en intensidad cegando los sensores y dispositivos de vigilancia en todas las naves que se estaban congregando lenta pero ininterrumpidamente en los alrededores de la Colonia. Red había tomado el control de todo el tráfico y distribuido a cada escuadrón y cada nave artillada de acuerdo a las órdenes de Greg, cubriendo a Trinity desde todo ángulo posible.

La actividad era completamente febril en los alrededores de los silenciosos gigantes, con naves y armaduras yendo de un lado a otro a ocupar sus puestos mientras los reactores llenaban el espacio con brillantes estelas color verde y azul.

 

—No me gusta nada como se ve eso. —dijo Greg señalando el cono de radiación que emanaba desde el centro del campo. —¿Se supone que toda esa radiación sea normal?

Red asintió. —En los registros de la Rainbow figuran como Emisiones Clase Tres… pero los datos que estoy registrando superan por mucho lo que se consideraria un valor promedio…

—Ve al grano Red. —la apremió el hombre.

—Las emisiones son un grado de magnitud más fuertes que el récord histórico registrado, podría tratarse de una erupción clase Cuatro… o Cinco.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla. —¿Que tan malo seria eso?

—Aconsejaria evacuar de inmediato las inmediaciones de esa anomalía. —afirmó la IA.

—Lo se, por algo ordené a las tropas que regresen. Iniciaremos el salto FOLD de Trinity en cuanto el cañón número Tres esté cargado.

—Trazaré un ruta segura hasta el destino planeado. —confirmó Red mientras desplegaba un mapa de la galaxia. —Un procedimiento FOLD de largo alcance demandará un treinta y dos porciento de… 

La interrupción de la voz de la IA fue tan repentina que Greg sintió un escalofrío por la espalda —¿Que sucede, Red?

—Detecto un tipo de energía diferente que viene del Campo… son firmas de calor.

—¿Firmas de calor….? —El rostro del hombre se oscureció de repente. —¡Suena la alarma! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Despliega los…!

 

Antes que terminara de hablar las descargas de artillería de la fragata de Kassia iluminaron el espacio frente a Trinity. Los proyectiles especialmente diseñados para destruir naves y armaduras personales estallaron justo donde la veterana guerrera lo había previsto, destruyendo decenas de robots en medio de violentas explosiones que transformaron el silencioso vecindario en un verdadero infierno de fuego y hierro retorcido.

 

\-----------------

 

—¡Fuego a discreción! —gritó Kassia desde el puente de mando y las torretas de babor escupieron centenares de proyectiles sobre las desorientadas tropas piratas, sorprendidas en medio de un caos de comunicaciones y con la mitad de sus sensores afectados por la violenta erupción del Campo.

La fragata de las Meltran pasó a toda velocidad a solo un kilómetro de donde la Rainbow y Trinity se encontraban unidas por el reactor, como si un enorme insecto estuviera chupando la sangre de un viejo escarabajo de tierra.

La velocidad de la nave atacante era tan alta que solo pudieron hacer una andanada de disparos, pero fue suficiente para desatar el caos entre los defensores.

De inmediato se lanzaron al ataque tras aquel veloz enemigo, sin esperar orden alguna, todos los escuadrones que se encontraban a estribor de la Rainbow aceleraron de inmediato y partieron en persecución de la nave atacante.

 

\-----------------

 

Greg golpeó el respaldo de su asiento con los puños y apretó los dientes ardiendo de furia. —¿De donde mierda ha salido esa nave?

Red se materializó frente al holograma del radar y desplegó varias pantallas más. —Es una fragata Meltran, identificador desconocido, detecto una docena de fuentes de calor alrededor de la misma, probablemente Queadluun. Se están moviendo junto a la fragata en formación cerrada.

El pirata señaló el radar con el dedo. —¡Usen las naves de soporte y destruyanla a distancia! ¡No dejen que se acerquen a Trinity!

De inmediato una docena de viejas naves Zentradi equipadas con cañones de largo alcance comenzó a moverse hacia fuera del perímetro mientras sus computadoras trataban de resolver el blanco que la enorme nave de Kassia presentaba claramente contra el fondo de estrellas.

—Ha comenzado a virar. —informó Red mientras señalaba el probable curso que la nave tomaría. —Harán una nueva pasada a menor velocidad por estribor en un curso descendente.

Greg dió unos pasos hacia el holograma y miró a Red a los ojos. —Están evitando el combate directo y solo se limitan a bombardearnos a distancia… eso significa que… ¡Diablos!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la IA.

—¡Apunta a Trinity hacia el Campo! ¡Prepara el Cañón Número Uno!

Red asintió y de inmediato los enormes propulsores vectoriales que se encontraban distribuidos por toda la enorme nave comenzaron a dispararse de forma intermitente. Mover algo del tamaño y la masa combinada de aquellos tres colosos unidos era una tarea titánica, pero no imposible. Lenta pero irremediablemente la enorme nave comenzó a girar sobre su eje.

—Detecto una fuente de calor que viene del Campo. —informó Red desplegando una nueva ventana donde una mancha blanca era visible frente al campo de estrellas.

—Lo sabía… esa fragata es una distracción para desviarnos del verdadero peligro que viene del Campo ¿Es otro crucero? ¿Detectas armaduras o tropas de asalto? 

—Negativo… no hay nada en la base de datos que coincidan con los datos que estoy recibiendo.

El jefe de los Piratas abrió los ojos asombrado, —¿Una nave desconocida..? ¿Estás segura?

—Se acerca rápidamente… tamaño aproximado: quinientos metros, velocidad estimada… ¡Está en curso de colisión contra nosotros! —exclamó Red mirando al hombre a los ojos.

Greg no necesitó saber nada más. —¡Destruyelo! ¡Abre fuego con el cañón Uno!

Las luces del puente de mando se apagaron de pronto mientras la energía era desviada a la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de estribor.

—Veinte segundos para el impacto… no es posible resolver el blanco con la velocidad de rotación actual de...

—¡Dispara igual! ¡Máxima apertura del cañón dimensional! ¡Solo es necesario que el cono de fuego los envuelva!

La enorme Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de estribor abrió al máximo su cañon a medida que el casco se elevaba como si la propia nave se estuviera por partir al medio, de inmediato la energía dimensional comenzó a acumularse por toda la abertura formando rayos y descargas enceguecedoras.

 

\-----------------

 

—¡Capitán! —exclamó una de las Meltran girando la cabeza hacia Kassia. —¡Los sensores detectan una fuente de calor que viene del Campo!

—¡Imposible! —exclamó la guerrera volviendo la mirada hacia el radar dimensional. —¿No es uno de los drones? ¿Estás segura?

—Es algo grande… no logro resolver que tipo de nave o… ¡Deculture!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Está en curso de colisión contra la Rainbow.

El rostro de la guerrera palideció al escuchar aquello. —¡Dame una imagen de inmediato! ¡Usa uno de los Drones!

—¡Si Capitan!

Mientras la joven encargada del radar intentaba crear un enlace con el drone más cercano al contacto Kassia desplegó una de las pantallas donde podía verse el campo de batalla que quedaba a sus espaldas mientras la fragata comenzaba a trazar un enorme arco mientras viraba a máxima potencia. —¡Debura! —exclamó al ver las formas oscuras sobre la Rainbow. —¡Esos malditos han reconstruido tres Nupetiet-Vergnitzs!

Una de las operadores dió un grito de exclamación y atrajo la atención de la Capitán —¿Que sucede?

—La nave hostil que está sobre la Rainbow está virando… no hay duda de ello.

—Si intentan apuntar sus cañones dimensionales contra nosotros están perdiendo el tiempo… ni siquiera una sola Nupetiet-Vergnitzs puede girar tan rápido… 

—Capitán… están apuntando hacia el Campo.

—¿¿¿Que???

En ese momento la imagen que uno de los drones transmitía se reprodujo en la pantalla sobre el radar. —¡Tenemos imagen del objeto no identificado!

Kassia dió unos pasos mientras la sorpresa se reflejaba en su rostro. —¿Que demonios es eso…? —preguntó en voz alta.

—¡Kass!

Una nueva pantalla se abrió a su lado y el rostro nervioso de Nesa apareció resaltado. —¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? 

—Si… ¿Que mierda es esa nave? Nunca vi nada igual en todos mis ciclos de vida.

—Kass… eso no es una nave.

—¿Que…?

—Es el Núcleo.

 El silencio se hizo de pronto en todo el puente de mando. Solo se escuchaba el pitido de los ecos del radar cada vez que recibia las actualizaciones de datos de cada uno de los drones y sensores distribuidos por el campo de batalla.

—Dime que estás bromeando…

—¡Capitán! —gritó la Meltran del puesto de radar poniéndose de pie —¡Hay una potente emisión de energía dimensional en la proa de la nave hostil! ¡Van a disparar su cañón Principal!

Los rostros de Kassia y Nesa se pusieron extremadamente pálidos de repente.

 

\-----------------

—Detectado aumento de emisión de Energía Dimensional. —informó Green mientras la enorme pantalla se ampliaba para mostrar la imagen frente a la nave. El campo de batalla apareció desplegado ante ellos como la enorme pantalla de un cine, aunque no era una película lo que se mostraba en esos momentos delante de ellos.

Las explosiones causadas por las descargas de artillería de la nave de Kassia aun estallaban alrededor de la Rainbow en cuanto el núcleo alcanzó su máxima aceleración.

—¡Deculture! Esas son… —dijo Virya señalando la pantalla. 

—Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, de acuerdo a la base de datos de esta instalación y los datos de tu memoria. —confirmó Green. —Aunque no tengo registros de una configuración semejante.

—Tres Nupetiet-Vergnitzs en una formación tan cerrada… yo tampoco habia visto algo como eso. —exclamó Virya.

 

La concentración de energía había alcanzado su punto máximo y era perfectamente visible para todos. 

—¡Van a dispararnos! —exclamó Cinthya. —¿Puedes esquivar…?

—No hay tiempo para maniobras evasivas o un cambio de curso. —anunció Green. —Solo tenemos una oportunidad.

—Oh rayos. —exclamó Cinthya.

Green no podía cambiar el curso de colisión, pero lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió a tanto a los dos humanos como a la propia Virya. De pronto la forma de la “nave” volvió a cambiar y una enorme capa de material comenzó a formarse a babor.

—Reforzaré el blindaje del casco en la zona más expuesta al ataque… las chances de sobrevivir son…

—¡Hazlo de una vez! —gritó Virya.

El material biológico comenzó a crecer capa tras capa creando una especie de caparazón cada vez más grueso a medida que miles de toneladas de aquella especie de fibras vivas tejían la estructura a una velocidad sorprendente.

—¡Aquí viene! —gritó Virya.

 

\-----------------

 

—¡Fuego!

El grito de Greg quedó opacado por el estruendo que el cañón número Uno hizo al disparar. De pronto el espacio frente a ellos se transformó en pura luz blanca y todas las estrellas desaparecieron ante el destello que la terrible arma produjo cuando el mortífero rayo se proyectó desde el enorme cañón de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs

 

El arma dimensional trazó una línea azulada por todo el campo de batalla, destruyendo a su paso a unas cuantas armaduras pirata que no pudieron apartarse a tiempo, en apenas una fracción de segundo recorrió la distancia que los separaba del bólido en colisión directa contra la Rainbow.

 

\-----------------

 

—¡Deculture! —gritó Virya

El terrible rayo pasó a poco más de un centenar de metros a babor del núcleo, pero sus efectos fueron devastadores. Las enormes capas de blindaje comenzaron a desintegrarse y desaparecer como si estuvieran siendo frotadas por una gigantesca goma de borrar. La nave tembló y se sacudió cuando casi toda su estructura de babor desapareció bajo aquel intenso resplandor de energía.

Matt y Cinthya estaban abrazados mientras todo a su alrededor se transformaba en luz, pero Virya se había mantenido erguida, la vista fija ante aquel espectáculo único.

—Estamos vivos. —dijo de pronto cuando aún no había terminado de pasar toda la descarga de energía. —¡Hemos sobrevivido a la descarga de un cañón dimensional!

—Todavía tenemos otro problema. —informó Green sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Matt abrazó a Cinthya aún más fuerte. —Que… ¿Que sucede? —preguntó.

—Hemos perdido casi un tercio de masa del núcleo para repeler el ataque… no podremos penetrar tan profundamente.

—¿Penetrar…? —comenzó a decir Cinthya soltando

—¿Profundamente…? —terminó de preguntar Virya

De pronto la vista de la pantalla se oscureció a medida que una nueva estructura comenzaba a crecer en la proa de la nave. En unos pocos segundos un enorme espolón de metal se formó ante sus ojos.

—Green… ¿No estarás pensando en…? —dijo Cinthya sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Debemos penetrar en el interior de la Rainbow lo más rápidamente posible, no hay otra alternativa… diez segundos para el impacto.

—Pero.. ¿Qué será de nosotros? —preguntó aterrando Matt

—Somos datos en la matriz informática de esta instalación. —explicó calmadamente Green. —Mientras la computadora del núcleo soporte la colisión la seguridad de todos nosotros está garantizada…. cinco segundos.

Matt y Cinthya se miraron por un segundo. 

—¿No te molesta si nos abrazamos? —preguntó la joven.

—En absoluto… dos segundos. —respondió la IA

Virya sonrió mientras la oscura mole de la Rainbow pareció venirse encima a una velocidad sorprendente. —Esto va a ser interesante. —dijo en el momento exacto que el núcleo impactó justo en el centro de la gigantesca nave.

 


	158. Chapter 158

El puente de mando se sacudió fuertemente por el impacto, de inmediato las alarmas se dispararon y las luces se tornaron rojas.  
—¿Que rayos fue eso? —gritó Amanda tomándose fuertemente de su asiento. —¡Reporte de daños!  
—Impacto en la zona media de babor, aproximadamente en el sector diez y seis bloque veinticuatro. —informó Rebecca mientras las pantallas giraban a su alrededor.  
—¡Maldición! —exclamó la mujer de cabello azul golpeando el respaldo. —¿Qué demonios está sucediendo allí afuera? ¿Todavía estamos a ciegas?  
Tass se puso de pie de inmediato. —Solo podemos “olfatear” cierta cantidad de paquetes de datos de las garras de Red… me temo que es imposible tener un panorama completo de la situación solamente analizando paquetes de datos al azar. —explicó la joven.  
—Continuen extrayendo datos. —ordenó la Capitán. —Tenemos que saber todo lo posible de las condiciones fuera de Colonia… si damos un paso en falso perderemos nuestra única oportunidad de escape.  
Tass volvió a tomar asiento y sus manos volaron sobre los diferentes teclados holográficos que se habían desplegado delante de su asiento.   
Las luces rojas se apagaron y fueron reemplazadas por la penumbra azulada que daba al puente de mando una apariencia casi antinatural, pero que ayudaba a todos los presentes a concentrarse en su tarea.  
Mina se apartó de la consola de comunicaciones y se quitó los auriculares. —Las interferencias son aún más fuertes que antes. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —No hay nada en los canales de radiofrecuencia… o al menos nada que se pueda entender con tanto ruido blanco.  
—Sin comunicaciones y sin sensores externos. —dijo la mujer suspirando. —Nuestra situación no podría ser más angustiante.  
La joven asintió y volvió a colocarse los auriculares mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia la pantalla donde las señales de radiofrecuencia mostraban la interferencia generada por los Piratas. Había tomado aquel puesto para ayudar a su madre y a las demás chicas del puente, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era alguna señal de Matt y Cinthya.  
—¿Quieres decir que los dos han llegado al Campo? —había preguntado la joven en cuanto Amanda le informara de lo ocurrido con Harmony.  
—Cuando Quinn regrese nos dará más detalles, pero por ahora solo me ha confirmado que Harmony ha llegado sano y salvo hasta un lugar seguro.  
Aquella información no había bastado para calmar la inquietud de la joven ¿A que se refería su madre con un lugar “seguro”? ¿Existia algo asi en el Campo?  
Pero Amanda estaba más preocupada por el resto de la información que había recibido de aquella misteriosa Meltran.  
Trinity, sea lo que sea se había transformado en lo más importante para su madre. ¿Que era esa cosa? Desde que Quinn había cortado la transmisión no habían tenido más datos del exterior y una vez que la IA invasora recuperó el control de la red, habían estado completamente a ciegas.  
Bueno, no exactamente a ciegas. Tass había podido capturar datos sueltos aquí y allá y gracias a ello había podido mantenerse informado de lo que estaba pasando en el resto de la Colonia.  
—Ralph. —decía Amanda en aquellos momentos. —¿Donde mierda estas?  
Rebecca se giró en la silla y la miró desde su puesto. —Estoy segura que Ralph está bien… ese grandísimo idiota es mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas…. por quien yo estoy realmente preocupada es por el imbecil de Gray y Mike.  
Amanda devolvió la mirada. —No nos iremos sin ellos. —afirmó. —Esten donde esten, los encontraremos de una forma u otra.

Una pantalla se encendió y el rostro de un guardia de seguridad apareció en la misma. —Capitán.  
La mujer giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla. —Aquí Puente de Mando. ¿Qué sucede?  
Por un momento la Capitán Kyle pensó que eran malas noticias, pero la voz relajada del hombre la tranquilizó. —Se acerca un grupo de gente por el túnel principal, creo que es el grupo de prisioneros de las celdas.  
—Bien, confirmen su identidad y bajen el puente en cuanto estén completamente seguros, disponga a sus hombres como considere adecuado.   
—Así se hará Capitán.  
—Y envíen a Quinn directamente al Puente en cuando llegue.  
—Entendido. —dijo el hombre tras lo cual se cortó la comunicación.  
Amanda se puso de pie y suspiró aliviada. —Es Quinn y los demás… han regresado.  
El grupo de chicas del puente gritó de alegría al unísono. Eran los últimos Colonos que faltaban evacuar de las garras de aquellos asesinos.  
Mientras las “conejitas” expresaban su alivio su Capitán se alejó de los controles y se acercó al cristal blindado que cubría una parte del puente de mando. Nada se veía tras los gruesos cristales, solo las enormes compuertas de acero que los separaban de lo desconocido.  
—Estás pensando en ella. ¿Verdad?  
Amanda se dió la vuelta y vió que Rebecca se había acercado a ella.   
—Sal de mi mente. —dijo la Capitán con una sonrisa, pero la mujer morena no estaba sonriendo. —La prioridad ahora mismo es nuestra seguridad, no puedes pensar en Virya en estos momentos. —dijo arrugando el ceño.  
Aquella increpación no pasó desapercibida, pero Amanda Kyle no era de las personas que muestran sus emociones de forma abrupta. —Lo se. —dijo en cambio apartando la mirada de los ojos oscuros de su compañera. —Pero si Virya está viva… también estoy obligada a salvarla a ella. —dijo mirando la oscura mole de metal tras el vidrio. —Esté donde esté.

 

\------------------------

 

—¡Deprisa!  
Los hombres no necesitaban que Quinn les recordara a cada rato que se movieran lo más rápido que pudieran, pero aquellas palabras eran de alguna forma un buena forma de no perder la iniciativa.   
Llegaron al final del túnel y colocaron a las jóvenes anteriormente captivas cerca de las barandillas de metal al borde del precipicio, mientras tanto se desplegaron en un semicírculo para cubrir por completo el túnel por el que habían venido. Las líneas rojas que los láseres instalados en los rifles trazaban en la oscuridad cubrieron por completo el estrecho pasaje.  
Quinn y Silvia fueron las últimas en entrar a la cubierta y tras pasar por entre la improvisada tropa se dirigieron hacia el borde del abismo.  
El puente comenzó a descender en ese momento ante el alivio de las jóvenes que se abrazaban unas a otras mientras veían descender la pesada pieza de equipo.  
—Lo hemos logrado. —dijo Silvia bajando el rifle. —Aun no puedo creerlo.  
Quinn asintió. —Ahora espero que Amanda tenga un plan mejor que solo quedarnos escondidos ahí… no me gustó nada las cosas que esos piratas han estado montando allá afuera —dijo mientras señalaba la enorme estructura con su rifle.  
El puente se detuvo en el sitio preciso mientras las barandillas de seguridad se bajaban automáticamente.  
—¡Prepárense para cruzar! —gritó la Meltran levantando su arma. —Haganlo en parejas ¡Deprisa!  
El grupo reaccionó con velocidad; en pocos minutos todos habían cruzado en silencio y habían entrado por la escotilla del otro lado. Akemi y Manuel fueron los últimos en pasar, tomados de la mano ante la atenta mirada de Silvia quien mantenía su rifle preparado ante cualquier eventualidad.  
Una vez que los Colonos hubieran pasado al otro lado Quinn ordenó que el resto de la escuadra lo hiciera también. La docena de hombres comenzó a cruzar el puente mientras se cubrían las espaldas unos con otros. Pronto sólo quedaron Quinn, Silvia y el mismo guardia que se había comunicado con Amanda unos minutos antes, quien había cruzado el puente para confirmar que todo estuviera bien.  
—Vamos. —dijo el hombre señalando hacia el abismo. —Tenemos que retirar el puente lo más pronto posible.  
Silvia se puso el arma al hombro e hizo un ademán para ponerse en marcha, pero algo en la actitud de su compañera Meltran la puso en guardia. —¿Qué sucede Quinn? —preguntó.  
La guerrera se había puesto de cuclillas y examinaba el oscuro túnel en silencio.  
—Alguien viene. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.  
Tanto Silvia como el guardia prepararon nerviosos sus armas, pero sorprendentemente Quinn no mostraba signos de alarma. —Allí. —dijo señalando la oscuridad.  
Unos pasos se escucharon dentro del túnel y pronto los ecos devolvieron el sonido de varias pisadas. No era uno solo sino varios los que se acercaban.

La Meltran se puso de pie mientras miraba con curiosidad la escena; los dos prisioneros con ambas manos atadas tras la espalda marchaban por delante de las escoltas con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran dando un simple paseo. De los dos hombres que venian por detras, solo uno de ellos tenía el rifle apuntando a los cautivos mientras el otro avanzaba con el rifle descansando en su hombro.  
—¡Es Gray! —exclamó la Señorita Silvia reconociendo al viejo piloto. —¡Están a salvo!  
El grupo llegó a la pequeña cubierta al cabo de unos minutos y se detuvo a pocos pasos de la guerrera y los colonos.  
—Perdón por la demora. —dijo Gray rascándose la incipiente calva mientras miraba de reojo a la misteriosa mujer de anteojos. —¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? —preguntó.  
—No creo haber tenido el placer. —respondió Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza. —Aunque fuí pasajera suya durante un rato.  
Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Estoy seguro que recordaría haber llevado a una pasajera tan guapa en mi nave. —dijo algo confundido.   
La Meltran sonrió misteriosamente pero no dijo nada más.  
—Hola Andy. —dijo Silvia saludando con la mano. —Me alegra que ambos están bien.  
El joven operario bajó el arma y se ruborizó un poco. —Gra-gracias. —dijo apartando la vista.  
Fue el turno del guardia de seguridad de acercarse. —¿Y quienes se supone que son estos dos? —preguntó señalando a los cautivos, quienes se mantenian en completo silencio mientras observaban a los Colonos armados.  
—Unos Piratas con ganas de cooperar. —respondió Gray hablando con seriedad. —Tienen información valiosa para Amanda en lo que respecta a esos invasores… la cosa no pinta bien, te lo aseguro.  
Quinn miró fijamente a los prisioneros y su mirada hizo que el más joven de ellos se pusiera a temblar. —Si son noticias sobre esas Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, Amanda ya está informada sobre ello. —aseguró la guerrera.  
—Me temo que hay mucho más que eso. —respondió el piloto suspirando. —¿Es verdad lo de la evacuación? ¿Pudieron rescatar a todos…?  
—Si. —aseguró la guerrera. —O a casi todos… Ralph todavía sigue allí dentro. —dijo señalando el oscuro túnel.  
—Ralph está bastante lastimado, pero a salvo y atrincherado en su jardín. —explicó Andy dando un paso al frente.   
Los colonos se miraron entre sí y asintieron en silencio. —Será mejor que entremos de una vez. —dijo Quinn. —Amanda quiere vernos a todos enseguida y enterarse de las últimas novedades.  
Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso y se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Los prisioneros cruzaron primero seguidos por Gray y Andy, finalmente Silvia y el guardia cruzaron mientras Quinn vigilaba la salida del túnel.  
Justo cuando el puente comenzaba a subir fue cuando la guerrera saltó desde la cubierta y tras correr por el segmento en elevación dió un salto acrobático y cayó del otro lado con una gracia casi felina.  
—Como una verdadera Amazona. —dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras entraba por la escotilla.  
Tras recorrer una serie de pasillos salieron a lo que parecía ser una enorme bodega. Casi un centenar de hombres y mujeres trabajaba afanosamente alrededor de las cajas de suministros y tambores de todo tipo. Nadie estaba ocioso, todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo algo, hasta los niños, quienes corrían de un lado a otro ayudando a apartar los cables del paso de los enormes carros que llevaban cajas de un lado a otro.

El grupo liderado por Quinn atravesó la parte más ajetreada y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser los ascensores principales de aquella cubierta. Cuando pasaron ante un grupo de obreros uno de ellos soltó el pesado rollo de cables que cargaba y dió un grito.  
—¿¡Andy!? —exclamó.  
El aludido levantó la cabeza y vió como el obrero se acercaba a la carrera mientras se quitaba el casco y lo arrojaba al piso. —¡Andy!  
—¡Hal!  
Otro de los obreros se percató de lo sucedido y también echó a correr hacia los hombres, que abrieron paso de inmediato a los miembros de los Recolectores. —¿Andy? ¿Eres tu realmente? —gritó Nix agitando los brazos.  
Los tres compañeros se abrazaron entre lágrimas mientras el resto de los presentes se percataba de la presencia de las jóvenes cautivas, entonces todos dejaron de trabajar y se acercaron aliviados a presenciar aquella reunión de amigos entre gritos de júbilo y expresiones de ánimo.  
—¡Creíamos que te habían reventado como a una sandía! —gritó Nix agitando los cabellos del pobre operador de la grúa. —¿Donde mierda te habías metido?  
—Es una larga historia. —dijo el joven. —¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron a esos monstruos…?  
—Ralph nos salvó. —dijo Hal.. el y la IA de Tass.  
De pronto se hizo el silencio y todos se apartaron cuando Quinn caminó hacia el grupo de amigos. —Dejemos las reuniones fraternales para despues caballeros… Amanda nos espera.  
Andy se descolgó el rifle y se lo entregó a uno de los guardias. —Yo me quedo aquí con ellos. —dijo señalando a sus compañeros. —De todas formas Amanda no necesita escuchar mi relato.  
—De acuerdo. —respondió la guerrera. —Nosotros llevaremos a estos Piratas ante la Capitán y veremos que tan útil es lo que saben.  
—Yo me quedaré con las chicas. —dijo Silvia también entregando su rifle. —Le daré una mano a Evans y a David por si acaso.

Luego de aquella reunión Quinn condujo al grupo hasta donde se había improvisado el campamento médico. Las chicas estaban en buen estado de salud, pero Evans las revisó una por una y administró vitaminas a las mujeres que vió más debilitadas por el cautiverio. Luego de dejar a las recién liberadas mujeres a cargo del médico y de la profesora Silvia, condujeron a los prisioneros hasta el elevador principal.  
Quinn, Gray y los dos Piratas entraron al ascensor y tras dejar a los guardias apostados en la puerta comenzaron el ascenso hacia el puente de mando de la extraña y misteriosa nave.  
El viaje duró apenas un minuto y las puertas se abrieron delante de ellos revelando el pasillo que conducía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la Capitán Kyle.  
—Avancen. —dijo Quinn a los cautivos. Ni ella ni Gray portaban armas, pero realmente no las necesitaban… esos dos no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra la terrible guerrera Meltran.  
Avanzaron los últimos metros y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

—Quinn. —dijo Amanda acercándose lentamente a la recién llegada. Si bien su pierna había sido hábilmente tratado por Evans, todavía conservaba algo de cojera por el dolor —Y Gray, me alegra mucho saber que ambos están bien. ¿Como fué la operación?  
—Pan comido. —respondió la Meltran. —Pudimos completar ambos objetivos sin problemas.  
Mina se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a la desconocida. —¿Matt y Cinthya están bien? —preguntó nerviosa.  
—Están en buenas manos, si. —contestó examinando a la joven de arriba a abajo. —Al menos están más a salvo de lo que nosotros estamos aquí.  
Amanda asintió y desvió su mirada en dirección a los dos hombres que estaban en silencio en el medio del puente de mando. —¿Y supongo que tomaste algunos prisioneros?  
La guerrera sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no tomo prisioneros. —dijo lanzando una mirada cargada de desprecio a los dos piratas. —Estos los trajo Gray  
El viejo piloto carraspeó y recorrió el puente de mando con la mirada. —Te lo explicaré, pero déjame sentarme primero que mis viejas piernas ya no están en sus mejores días.  
Sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer se dirigió a uno de los puestos libres de control y se sentó sonadamente sobre la silla. —Eso está mejor… por cierto, bonita nave tienes. —dijo.  
—Gracias, ahora dime qué estabas pensando para traer a esos dos ante mi presencia.  
Gray miró a la Capitán y luego a los cautivos. —Parecían muy ansiosos de ayudarnos. —dijo. —Se podría decir que hasta se alegraron de caer en nuestras manos.  
—¿Estás seguro que no llevan explosivos o algún tipo de arma oculta? ¿Los han revisado? —preguntó Rebecca llevándose la mano hacia la pistolera que colgaba a un lado de su uniforme mientras desabrochaba la lengüeta de cuero.  
Mac levantó la vista y habló por primera vez. —Hey… no somos esa clase de fanáticos listos para inmolarse en nombre de cualquier dios de mierda…—respondió con tono ofendido. —Si vinimos hasta aquí es por que nos interesa salvar nuestro pellejo.  
—Me conoces poco si piensas que voy a perdonar sus vidas luego de la masacre que han desatado entre mi gente. —respondió con frialdad la mujer. Otako se había puesto blanco como la leche.  
—La muerte es la misma sea quien sea la mano que la cause. —respondió el pirata. —Nuestro ex-jefe Greg nos quiere muertos y a todos ustedes por añadidura. —dijo mirando a todos los presentes al rostro. —Teniendo en cuenta eso, me da igual quien sea el que apriete el gatillo primero.  
Gray asintió. —Creo que esta diciendo la verdad. —dijo. —Ese jefe que tienen llamado Greg… no se anda con juegos. Si destruir a la Rainbow es una vía útil para lograr sus objetivos, estoy seguro que es algo que ese tipo no dudaría un solo segundo en hacer.

Amanda miró a Gray unos segundos. —Esa cosa llamada Trinity… ¿Planean usarla para destruir la Colonia?  
—Si. —respondió Mac. —Greg está cargando los cañones dimensionales usando el reactor de esta nave, en cuanto acabe nos usará como blanco para un disparo de pruebas.  
—Nupetiet-Vergnitzs. —dijo Quinn mirando a su Capitán. —Esas cosas tienen la capacidad de fuego suficiente para desintegrar a la Rainbow de un solo disparo.  
—Y para peor son tres. —dijo Amanda apretando los puños. —Ese poder de fuego no puede caer en manos de esa escoria, es inmoral. ¿De cuantos hombres y naves dispone ese tal Greg? —preguntó mirando al pirata.  
—Al menos unos treinta escuadrones de armaduras de combate de todo tipo, humanas y zentradi, pero mayoritariamente zentradis.. —respondió Mac. —Dos naves de asalto reconvertidas basadas en la clase Picket y también un ala de naves equipadas con cañones de artillería y dos escuadrones de naves de intercepción rápida, también tiene un par de transportes de tropas equipados con armas para abordaje…. al menos son las naves que yo vi con mis propios ojos, pero podria tener mas. En cuanto a las tropas regulares, creo que alrededor de seiscientos o setecientos hombres. —aseguró.  
—Una fuerza verdaderamente considerable. —dijo Rebecca cruzándose de brazos. —Es increible que con esos números hayan pasado desapercibidos a la NUNS durante tanto tiempo.  
—Los militares no se preocupan por la periferia. —dijo Gray suspirando. —Además la capacidad operativa de la NUNS es apenas una sombra de lo que fué al final de la Primera Guerra Espacial.  
—Sea como sea, estamos solos en esto. —dijo Amanda cruzándose de brazos. —Pero al menos ahora sabemos contra lo que nos enfrentamos.  
—Te equivocas. —dijo Quinn dando un paso al frente. —No estamos solos… Kassia no permanecerá de brazos cruzados ante lo que está sucediendo ahí fuera.  
—¿Kassia? —preguntó Rebecca mirando a Amanda. —Nunca había oído antes ese nombre.  
La Capitán Kyle ignoró a la mujer morena y en cambio dirigió una mirada penetrante a la Meltran. —Kassia tiene órdenes de no intervenir con los asuntos de la Rainbow. —dijo con seriedad.   
—Si, pero no es ninguna idiota y si Matt y Cinthya se reunieron con ella, es muy probable que ahora mismo esté al corriente de todo, estoy segura que en ese caso no dudaría en atacar a esos hijos de puta.  
Amanda guardó silencio mientras acomodaba sus ideas. —Son demasiadas suposiciones. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —incluso si Cinthya y Matt se encuentran con ella… no, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que esos dos puedan convencer a Kassia de desobedecer las órdenes de M.   
Mina se acercó a su madre. —Capitán. —dijo.  
—¿Que sucede, Mina?  
—Estas… estas hablando de guerreras Meltran ¿Verdad? Guerreras Meltran que viven en lo profundo del Campo.  
La mujer miró sorprendida a su hija, comprendiendo entonces que la joven sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. No tenía sentido negar aquello, especialmente ante alguien tan perspicaz como su propia hija. —Si. —dijo suspirando profundamente. —Es una larga historia pero es verdad; hay un pequeño destacamento de Meltrans viviendo allí.  
—¿Oh? —exclamó Gray visiblemente sorprendido. —Eso… es realmente conveniente. —dijo. —¿Crees que puedan ayudarnos con nuestro… problema?  
Amanda se volvió hacia el viejo piloto. —Estoy segura que matar piratas sería algo que Kassia y sus “chicas” harían con gusto, pero no sabes que clase de guerreras son y no saldrán por nada del mundo de ese lugar, no hasta que las condiciones apropiadas se hayan dado, claro. Nada de lo que Matt o Cinthya digan van a convencer a esa veterana guerrera de…  
—Madre…  
La Capitán se volvió hacia su hija. —¿Qué sucede?  
—Matt y Cinthya saben lo de Virya… saben que está viva.   
Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par. —¿Virya? ¿Viva? —exclamó avanzando hacia la joven con el rostro transformado por la ira. —¿COMO LO…?  
Amanda se interpuso ante la amenazadora Meltran y su propia hija. —Espera Quinn… yo tampoco sé los detalles, pero es evidente que tanto Mina como Matt y Cinthya han estado en contacto con Funes…es decir con Exedore, el Archivista de Virya, creo que él les ha contado toda la historia.  
La Meltran se contuvo y tras apretar fuertemente los puños señaló a la asustada joven. —¡Se suponía que todo debía ser un secreto! Además… ¿Exedore? ¿Estás segura? ¿No se supone que desapareció junto con la Megaroad hace años?  
La Capitán Kyle asintió. —Si Quinn, estoy absolutamente segura: Exedore vivió en la Rainbow desde mucho antes del éxodo. Yo misma he hablado con el.  
Quinn se dejó caer contra una columna y permaneció allí tomándose la cabeza, como si de pronto un gran dolor la atormentara. —Amanda. —dijo al cabo de un rato.  
—Dime Quinn.  
—Si Kassia se entera de esto… es posible que tome una decisión apresurada. —dijo levantando la vista.  
—Son suposiciones. —contestó la mujer de cabello azul. —Y lo que necesitamos ahora es información verdadera. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Mac, quien no había entendido nada de lo que esas mujeres habían estado discutiendo. —Es hora de que me cuentes lo que sabes de ese virus que atacó nuestros sistemas… esa IA llamada Red.  
Mac suspiró. —Eso tendrán que preguntárselo a mi amigo. —dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección al silencioso joven. —Estoy seguro que encontrarán la información que él posee de mucha utilidad.  
—¿Ah sí? —preguntó intrigada Amanda.   
—Ya lo veras… ¡Eh Otako! ¡Cuentale a la Capitana Amanda todo lo que sabes sobre tu ex-novia Red… y trata de no ahorrar ningún detalle, por el bien de los dos.  
—¿Otako? Que nombre tan extraño. —dijo la Capitán cruzándose de brazos.

Todo sucedió en apenas unos segundos. Rebecca dió un grito de asombro cuando sintió como las manos de Tass tomaron el arma de fuego de su pistolera en un rápido movimiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven había quitado el seguro del arma y puesto un bala en la recamara ante la aterrada mirada de los presentes.  
—¡Otako! —gritó apuntando directamente a la frente del asustado joven. —¡Tu!

El tembloroso dedo de Tass se apoyó en el gatillo.


	159. Chapter 159

159

 

A pesar de las explicaciones de Green, tanto Cinthya como Matt gritaron en cuanto el núcleo colisionó a toda velocidad contra la oscura sombra de la Rainbow.

No hubo golpe ni sacudida. De pronto todo estaba oscuro y silencioso alrededor, como si se hubiesen detenido instantáneamente dentro de la gigantesca nave. Por supuesto, eso estaba tan lejos de la realidad como sus conciencias lo estaban de sus cuerpos reales (Sea donde sea que estuviesen)

Lo que para sus conciencias digitalizadas había sido un instante, sucedió de forma completamente dramática en el mundo real.

El núcleo colisionó con la Colonia a una velocidad aproximada de nueve kilómetros por segundo, más o menos la velocidad necesaria para que un satélite se mantenga en órbita baja de un planeta como La Tierra. En condiciones normales semejante colisión hubiera desintegrado por completo al proyectil, pero Green había balanceado cuidadosamente la masa de la estructura para lograr una penetración exitosa y sin que la computadora y el reactor de la instalación sufrieran daños durante la misma.

Por tal motivo no había dejado nada al azar. Incluso el sitio elegido para el impacto había sido cuidadosamente planeado para producirse exactamente en la zona de los grandes almacenes de la nave factoría: allí donde existían enormes espacios vacíos y pocas estructuras que frenaran su camino.

Incluso con todas estas previsiones, el impacto había sido terrible. El masivo espolón del núcleo abrió una brecha enorme en el casco exterior de la Rainbow y antes que la energía cinética se disipase por completo, Green había utilizado los sistemas gravitacionales del reactor para redirigir la energía del impacto hacia los lados, creando una ola de choque que destrozaba el metal a medida que aquel proyectil monstruoso se internaba más y más en las entrañas de la nave herida.

 

Aquel catastrófico impacto duró apenas unos cuatro segundos, pero cuando la “nave” finalmente se detuvo dentro de uno de los grandes almacenes, había recorrido casi un centenar de metros durante los cuales destrozó una docena de módulos a medida que se abría paso por las entrañas de la colonia. De inmediato los sistemas automáticos de emergencia comenzaron a cerrar todas las compuertas de descompresión en las cubiertas que habían quedado afectadas por la alocada carrera de destrucción del núcleo, pero mientras tanto miles de toneladas cúbicas de aire y escombros fueron arrojadas al espacio durante la descompresión explosiva.

 

El núcleo había seguido una trayectoria ligeramente descendente, por lo que penetró en el almacén principal cayendo desde uno de los techos mientras derribaba las enormes estructuras de almacenaje, convertidas de pronto en simples castillos de naipes ante la furia del impacto. Finalmente las compuertas de emergencia sellaron las aberturas y la presión en el interior del gigantesco depósito volvió a ser restaurada.

Nada se veía en medio de aquellas ruinas de hierros y maquinaria destrozada, solo una pulsante luz escarlata denotaba la presencia de algo enorme entre los escombros, algo que estaba vivo y latia al ritmo de vaya a saber qué misteriosa fuerza vital.

 

—¿Estamos vivos? —dijo Matt abriendo los ojos.

El y Cinthya se separaron del abrazo y miraron a su alrededor; Virya continuaba de pie frente a la pantalla como si no hubiera sucedido nada, en cambio Green estaba rodeada de finas tiras de color verde, como si el texto y códigos de los programas se enroscaran alrededor de su cuerpo como las cintas al de una gimnasta olímpica.

—Analizando integridad estructural y de sistemas. —dijo mientras sus manos se movían a un ritmo casi hipnótico. —Hemos perdido casi tres cuartos de la masa crítica del núcleo, el reactor ha sufrido una brecha en el sistema secundario. Iniciando reparaciones de emergencia.

Mientras la luz iba aumentando en aquella especie de puente de mando, Virya miró con curiosidad las oscuras formas que los rodeaban. —¿Que es este lugar? —preguntó.

—El Almacén Principal de la Rainbow. —explicó Matt. 

—¿Algo así como una bodega de suministros? —preguntó la Meltran.

—Si. 

La guerrera apartó la mirada del joven y volvió a escudriñar las sombras. —Deberíamos buscar algún arma. —dijo, pero Matt suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —No hay armas en la Rainbow. —explicó. 

La Meltran se volvió sorprendida. —¿No hay armas en los depósitos? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Esta es una nave civil. —dijo Cinthya. —No es una nave construida para la batalla.

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó la guerrera. —¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a esa tal Red sin armas? —preguntó confundida.

Green dejó de mover las manos y miró directamente a Virya. —Nuestro campo de batalla es el ciberespacio, las únicas armas que necesitamos son nuestras capacidades de análisis y procesamiento, es por eso que debo prepararme.

—¿Vas a conectarte a los sistemas informáticos de la Rainbow? —preguntó Matt. —¿Puedes derrotarla?

—Tal vez, pero antes debo recuperar una parte de lo que ella me robó, esa es otra de las razones por la que estamos aquí.

Tras decir esto las cintas de datos volvieron a rodear su cuerpo pero esta vez el color pasó del verde al amarillo.

 

El núcleo se sacudió entre los escombros y una drástica transformación comenzó a producirse. De entre aquel esqueleto de metal retorcido y formas biológicas comenzaron a surgir cuatro enormes extremidades, como patas de un animal enorme que despertara de un sueño profundo.

—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó Cinthya mientras veía las extremidades delanteras extenderse hacia delante por la pantalla.

—Tenemos que movernos. —explicó la IA. —Y esta es la forma más eficiente.

“Eficiente” no era la palabra que un observador que casualmente pasara por allí hubiese elegido para describir aquello.

Era una verdadera imagen de pesadilla. El núcleo se levantó sobre la pila de chatarra por sobre aquellas enormes patas de insecto y dió unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro del depósito. El cuerpo de aquella cosa contenía todavía los huesos petrificados de lo que había logrado desarrollarse del Comandante Supremo, dentro de aquellas costillas grises se encontraba el reactor, rodeado de una coraza protectora visiblemente dañada por el impacto. Nuevas capas de material comenzaron a cubrir las grietas y agujeros, haciendo que aquello emitiera unos sonidos espeluznantes a medida que el vapor que escapaba por los orificios era atrapado en el interior de aquella coraza.

—El sistema de enfriamiento del Reactor ha sido comprometido. —dijo Green. —No podremos utilizarlo en forma normal o se recalentará y explotará en minutos. —explicó.

 

A pesar de haber perdido casi toda la estructura en el choque, el nuevo cuerpo del núcleo seguía siendo enorme. Desde las patas hasta el punto más alto del reactor que sobresalía del “lomo” de aquella araña de cuatro patas, la altura aproximada era de unos cincuenta metros.

Tras finalizar las reparaciones de emergencia, Green comenzó a moverse lentamente por el oscuro lugar en dirección a la popa. 

—¿Que estas buscando? —preguntó Matt.

—A Ralph. —respondió la IA.

El núcleo comenzó a avanzar lentamente por entre las hileras de maquinaria y materiales apilados a cada lado del camino. Pronto llegaron a una enorme puerta que daba acceso a otro sector de los almacenes y tuvieron que agacharse para poder traspasar la estrecha entrada. Uno a uno los largos apéndices articulados pasaron del otro lado mientras el abultado cuerpo pasaba apenas por la puerta.

—Allí. —dijo Green señalando un sector de la pantalla.

La imagen que se proyectaba frente a ellos mostraba la escena amplificando la iluminación para revelar todos los detalles del escenario. Un par de bultos llamaron la atención de Virya.

—Esas son armaduras Zentran. —exclamó señalando los restos chamuscados. —Hubo un combate en este lugar.

El núcleo se acercó a la escena y pudieron ver claramente los restos de las armaduras, así como también la de los ocupantes.

Cinthya apartó la vista de la pantalla y ocultó el rostro entre los brazos de Matt ante lo terrible de la escena. 

—Ralph luchó en este lugar y fué aquí donde nos separamos. —dijo Green mientras se detenía sobre el sitio en el que Ralph había llorado junto al destrozado Drone. —Red pagará por ello.

Una serie de tentáculos más pequeños surgió del núcleo y se extendieron hasta tocar el Ghost. Entonces se enroscaron alrededor del fuselaje de la nave y comenzaron a levantarlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Matt.

—Un Drone. —dijo Green. —Fue mi cuerpo durante un tiempo, pero ahora está vacío y sin vida… pero en los bancos de memoria de esta nave todavía queda información valiosa sobre nuestro enemigo, información que pienso utilizar para destruir a Red de una vez por todas.

El Ghost fue levantado hasta el cuerpo principal del núcleo y entonces comenzó a ser absorbido dentro del material biológico, como si una medusa enorme tragara a su víctima enterrandola dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Una vez que el Drone fuera completamente asimilado por Green, mostró su contenido a los pasajeros humanos y meltran.

—Como sospechaba, Red borró o sobreescribió la mayoría de los bancos de memoria, pero pude recuperar algunos fragmentos que podrán sernos útiles… además está esto:

Una imagen comenzó a proyectarse en el espacio donde todos estaban reunidos. En unos segundos una figura se materializó frente a ellos.

—Esta es Red. —dijo Green señalando el avatar que había rescatado de la memoria del Ghost. —Es nuestro enemigo.

Virya, Matt y Cinthya contemplaron aquella representación tridimensional de la IA que tanto daño les había causado desde que llegaran. Aquellos ojos dorados, aun cuando no estaban realmente vivos, brillaban con malicia.

—¿Como vas a derrotarla? —preguntó la Meltran.

—Utilizaré sus propias armas contra ella. —respondió Green. —La expulsaré de la Colonia tal y como ella me expulsó a mi, pero esta vez no tendrá ningún sitio donde esconderse.

Cinthya se volvió hacia la IA —Podría refugiarse en esas naves gigantes que están ahí fuera. —dijo señalando hacia el techo.

El núcleo volvió a ponerse en marcha de inmediato. —Es por eso que ahora debo encontrar a Ralph, ya que él posee algo que podría encargarse de esas naves. —dijo mientras miraba las manchas de sangre en el piso.

El rastro de Ralph se dirigía hacia la estación de transferencia del sistema de ferrocarriles de la Rainbow y el Núcleo se detuvo justo sobre la plataforma desde donde Andy había recogido a Ralph para ponerlo sobre uno de los vagones de carga.

Virya dió un grito de exclamación cuando vió el contenido de uno de los carros que estaban aparcados en uno de los extremos del patio de maniobras. —¡Esos de ahi son Queadluun! —dijo señalando los torsos desmontados que yacían sobre el vagón.

—La Rainbow recoge esas armaduras del Campo y recicla sus componentes. —explicó Matt.

—¿Reciclar?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde. —prometió Cinthya. 

La guerrera se miró la mano y cerró con fuerza el puño. —Si tuviera un cuerpo de verdad podría pilotear una de esas armaduras y encargarme yo sola de esos… piratas o como se llamen.

—¿Como vas a encontrar a Ralph? —preguntó Cinthya.

La IA señaló uno de los túneles. —No estoy segura… pero creo… no, mejor dicho “siento” que Ralph fué hacia la popa… tal vez haya ido hacia el Onsen donde una vez estuvimos reunidos.

Matt y Cinthya se miraron sin saber qué decir.

 

El núcleo estiró las patas y cuidadosamente se ubicó sobre las vías, entonces los extremos de aquellas extremidades comenzaron a cambiar, transformándose en enormes ruedas que de inmediato quedaron firmemente apoyadas en los rieles de metal.

Sin esperar un minuto más, aquella monstruosidad comenzó a desplazarse por las vías a una alta velocidad, siempre en dirección hacia la popa.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


—Impacto confirmado en la zona media de babor. —informó Red desplegando una versión tridimensional y holográfica de la Rainbow frente a su líder. —No detecto explosiones o ninguna otra reacción; los sistemas de contención automáticos se han activado en forma prevista.

Greg se había puesto de pie ante la inminencia del impacto y había quedado boquiabierto al enterarse que ellos no habían sido el blanco del ataque kamikaze.

—Dime que es una broma. —dijo mientras se volvía a sentar. —¿Qué rayos está pasando en este maldito vecindario? ¿El reactor está bien? ¿Ha sufrido algún daño?

—No, el impacto fué lejos de la zona del reactor. Vuelvo a aconsejar que hagamos FOLD de inmediato. —dijo Red sin dejar de mirar el globo del radar. —Hay demasiados factores desconocidos que me impiden hacer predicciones de forma adecuada.

—No iremos a ningún lado hasta que no destruyamos a esas putas que salieron vaya a saber donde.

Red movió las manos en el aire y los datos solicitados aparecieron en el radar. —Las naves están en posición, abrirán fuego en cuanto el contacto hostil entre en el rango óptimo de alcance.

—Eso no será suficiente... ¿Puedes interferir sus sistemas? 

—Lo intentaré.

—No te pedí que lo intentes, te ordené que lo hagas. —exclamó el Pirata.

El holograma de Red asintió con la cabeza. —Entendido, iniciaré el ataque usando la red de satélites bajo mi control.

—Algo más. —dijo Greg señalando las oscuras moles de los cruceros Zentradi. La enorme nave de la derecha aun tenia partes del casco al rojo vivo luego de haber disparado su cañón principal —Inicia la secuencia de separación del reactor… ya no podemos perder más tiempo.

—Entendido. Las cargas estallarán en veinte minutos.

  
  
  


\--------------------------

  
  
  


El puente de mando de la Fragata de Kassia y sus guerreras se había sumido en un sepulcral silencio. Habían presenciado el terrible poder del arma dimensional y el milagroso escape de aquella nave desconocida, quien a pesar del poderoso rayo había logrado impactar contra la zona de babor de la Rainbow.

—Kass…

La Meltran tenía fija la vista en las imágenes que los drones transmitían mientras orbitaban la Colonia a una distancia prudencial. —Ha… ha chocado contra la Rainbow. —dijo sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

El rostro de Nesa mostraba la misma sorpresa que su Capitán. —Es… imposible. —dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. —El núcleo estaba desactivado… ¿Como ha podido hacer eso?

Kassia se acarició la barbilla mientras su cabeza trataba de procesar todo aquello. —No tiene sentido… —dijo. —¿Es posible que haya sido guiado en forma remota?

Nesa sacudió la cabeza. —imposible… incluso si no existiera la anomalía y todas las interferencias entre la Colonia y el centro del Campo… incluso así es imposible que alguien pudiera tomar el control de la computadora biológica… ni siquiera yo he podido crear un protocolo completo de la interfaz de la protocultura que sea compatible con nuestros lenguajes de programación.

La Capitana estaba a punto de responder cuando una alarma sonó en el puente de mando.

—¡Estamos bajo ataque! —exclamó una de las Meltran.

Una docena de descargas de artillería pasó sobre y por debajo de la fragata de Kassia iluminando el espacio frente a las pantallas holográficas.

—¡Prepárense para devolver el fuego!

Los cañones de babor de la fragata giraron y se prepararon para disparar. La nave giró sobre su eje y ofreció a los artilleros el mejor ángulo de ataque posible.

—¡Fuego!

Las baterías escupieron proyectiles sobre las tropas invasoras, pero Red las había dispersado lo suficiente para que los ataques de una sola nave no pudieran abarcar tantos sectores simultáneamente. Las explosiones iluminaron todo el flanco de Trinity pero solo unas pocas armaduras fueron abatidas.

—¡Se acercan más rondas! ¡Imposible la evasión!

—¡Preparadas para el impacto!

Esta vez los disparos piratas alcanzaron la nave de Kassia, abriendo grandes agujeros en tres puntos diferentes del casco mientras la fragata pasaba a máxima velocidad por entre las tropas enemigas.

—Reporte de daños! —gritó Kassia por sobre el ensordecedor sonido de las alarmas.

—¡Sectores doce y trece alcanzados! ¡Tres baterías inutilizadas! ¡Seis propulsores vectoriales fuera de línea!

—¡Debura! —maldijo la Meltran con un grito. —Eso va a limitar bastante nuestra capacidad de maniobra. Es hora de soltar el collar de Triss. —dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para abrir una ventana de comunicaciones.

En ese mismo momento una ventana se abrió antes que Kassia pudiera completar el gesto y el rostro de la joven piloto de combate apareció en la misma. —¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Afirmativo… solo fueron un par de impactos indirectos. ¿Estas lista?

—Desde que despegué. —respondió entusiasmada la guerrera.

—Entonces ¡Ve!. ¡Armas libres, demuestra lo que has aprendido!

El rostro de Triss se iluminó con una sonrisa y la comunicación se cortó de inmediato.

—Hazme sentir orgullosa de ti. —dijo la Meltran mientras miraba en el radar los cientos de contactos que venían hacia ellos a toda velocidad. 

De pronto la imagen se volvió temblorosa y enormes bloques de datos corrompidos comenzaron a llenar la esfera holográfica ante la atónita mirada de la guerrera.

—¿Pero que mierda…?

—¡Kass! —gritó Nesa desde su pantalla. —¡Están intentando infiltrar nuestros sistemas! ¡Un virus ha penetrado nuestras defensas electrónicas!

—¡Deculture! ¿Puedes contraatacar?

La Meltran de anteojos asintió. —Lo intentaré, pero tendrás que apagar los enlaces con los drones y los sistemas de comunicaciones; necesito todo el poder de cálculo que tengamos en la nave.

La Capitán apretó los dientes. —¿Quieres que volemos a ciegas? ¡Estamos en medio de un combate, no puedo apagar los enlaces de comunicaciones! ¡Triss y las demás chicas acaban de salir a luchar contra más de trescientas armaduras enemigas!

—Kass… si no quieres que Triss se enfrente a trescientas armaduras y a los cañones de esta fragata disparando en automático sobre ella, será mejor que me hagas caso.

Kassia apretó los puños y giró la cabeza en dirección a la oficial de comunicaciones. —Corta toda comunicación con el exterior. —dijo. —Ahora todo depende de Triss.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  
  


El impacto hizo temblar las largas palmeras que se inclinaron violentamente sobre las agitadas aguas del estanque.

—¿Pero que mierda fue eso? —gritó el gigante arrojándose al suelo.

Los temblores duraron unos cuantos segundos y luego todo fue silencio, roto apenas por el ruido de las olas al golpear contra las piedras de la orilla.

—Eso sonó feo. —dijo Ralph levantando la cabeza. —¿Habrán abierto fuego con cañones tradicionales? ¿O fue un misil? 

No se escucharon más explosiones, por lo que sí había sido un ataque, había sido uno extremadamente breve.

El gigante no había perdido el tiempo y ya había reunido todo el equipo de supervivencia que encontró en las instalaciones del onsen. Aparte del botiquín solo disponía de algo de ropa y toallas. Con la ropa improvisó algunas vendas y tras curar sus múltiples heridas, especialmente en los brazos y las piernas, respiró más aliviado.

La hemorragia se había detenido, pero aquellas piernas rotas no le permitirían ir muy lejos, amenos claro que pudiera moverse en un entorno de gravedad cero.

 

La bomba que Amanda había llamado Dimensional Eater estaba firmemente sujeta a su cinturón. Era tan pequeña que parecía una granada de mano de juguete. ¿Podría activarla y arrojarla como si fuera una de verdad? Si lo hacía en el espacio no debería preocuparse por la distancia, un empujón y la cosa flotaría derecho hasta su objetivo. Simple ¿No?

No, no era tan simple… especialmente porque el traje de Ralph estaba destrozado y ni siquiera tenía un casco o tanques de oxígeno para respirar. Sabía que su cuerpo podía tolerar las extremas condiciones de una EVA sin la protección de un traje, pero en su estado actual no duraría ni cinco minutos.

De pronto se sintió cansado, como si su cuerpo le estuviera pasando factura por todo el castigo recibido durante el dia. 

—Conque por fin has llegado a tu limite… ¿Verdad Ralph? —se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba que sus inútiles piernas se hundieran en las todavía agitadas aguas.

 

Ralph cerró los ojos y dejó que las pequeñas olas limpiaran la sangre seca de sus piernas. La sensación era incluso placentera, pero en realidad se daba cuenta que era causada por el efecto anestesiante de las drogas que se había inyectado contra el dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos las aguas se habían calmado por completo y lo primero que vió fue la enorme piedra que sobresalía del agua en el medio del estanque.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Midori? —preguntó a la piedra. —¿Esto es todo lo que puedo dar de mi? ¿Todo se acaba aquí?

La roca no respondió, la verdad nunca lo había hecho. Ralph estuvo tentado de levantarla con sus brazos y observar otra vez aquel hermoso rostro suspendido en el sueño criogénico de la vaina… pero se resistió a hacerlo.

—No quiero mancharte con mi sangre. —dijo mientras se miraba las manos cubiertas de cortes y sangre seca. —No te lo mereces.

Acaso realmente era el efecto de las drogas, o el cansancio o una suma de todo aquello. Ralph escuchó aquella risa encantadora y su mente se trasladó a una pradera lejana a los pies de una colina verde aún coronada por enormes molinos de viento.

 

El núcleo atravesó la triple pared de metal del enorme tanque de almacenamiento que Ralph había convertido en su jardín particular como si no estuviera allí. La enorme criatura deforme adelantó sus dos patas y se arrastró lentamente, como un monstruoso cangrejo horrible que entrase a su nido tras una cacería agotadora.

El estruendo era ensordecedor, esquirlas y piezas de metal retorcido volaban en todas direcciones por la fuerza del impacto. De pronto el caos había estallado en el Onsen.

Ralph desenfundó aquel cuchillo que había tomado prestado de su anterior (y desgraciado) dueño y se arrastró por entre la vegetación gritando para atacar aquel grotesco ser. No tenía miedo ni dudas, solo una ira enorme y una sed de sangre insaciable.

Aquella cosa se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar los gritos y todo el frente (o lo que parecía ser el frente, ya que la criatura no tenía ojos ni boca) comenzó a sufrir una violenta transformación,

—¡Ralph!

El gigante se detuvo a solo una decena de metros al escuchar aquella voz.

—¿Matt? —dijo cayendo hacia atrás contra una roca. —Estoy… ¿Estoy soñando?

Una pantalla apareció de pronto en donde la criatura debería tener un rostro y la imagen de dos seres se formó a continuación.

—¿Matt? ¿Cinthya? ¿Estoy… drogado? —exclamó el gigante refregándose los ojos. —Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser!

Los dos jóvenes aparecían en la pantalla y sus rostros eran perfectamente visibles para el gigante, quien había perdido de pronto todas sus fuerzas. —¿Que clase de brujeria es esta? ¿Eres tu Red? ¿Vienes a matarme con alguno de tus malditos hologramas?

—!Ralph! ¡Somos nosotros! —exclamó Cinthya agitando los brazos. —¡Estamos bien! ¡Y traemos ayuda!

El gigante contempló como el monstruoso ser replegaba las enormes patas y se ¿Sentaba? ¿Yacía? En el suelo de tierra mientras nubes de lo que parecía ser vapor blanquecino subían desde la protuberancia verde que crecía entre las destrozadas costillas.

—¿Ayuda…? —preguntó confundido el obrero.

—¡Es Green! —exclamó la joven. —¡Ha venido a acabar con Red!

Simultáneamente un cursor de texto había aparecido sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes.

«Hola» —escribió la IA usando las conocidas letras verdes.


	160. Chapter 160

 

  
  


—¡Deculture! —exclamó Triss al ver su radar llenarse de blancos. —¡Hay tantos!

El escuadrón de Queadluun Raus aceleró al máximo sus propulsores y se dirigió directamente hacia el enjambre de contactos que en esos momentos concentraban todas sus armas en ellas. Detrás de las guerreras, la enorme fragata Meltran, ligeramente escorada, continuaba su trayectoria mientras densas columnas de humo se veían extenderse desde los impactos a babor.

—¡Preparen los misiles! —ordenó la joven guerrera mientras analizaba rápidamente la conformación de las fuerzas enemigas. —Disparos en salvas de diez, cadencia en cinco segundos, separación de arco en quince grados… ¡Ya!

Las doce armaduras se desplegaron de inmediato y adoptaron una posición similar a un enorme abanico mientras introducían los datos aportados por Triss a la computadora que controlaba el modo de disparo de las diferentes armas.

—Diez segundos para el contacto… preparen los cañones de largo alcance.

Tres de las armaduras ubicadas sobre la formación estaban equipadas con cañones de energía de un solo uso. Ante la señal de su líder, las grandes armas comenzaron a cargarse mientras la computadora resolvia los cálculos necesarios para efectuar el disparo.

—Cinco segundos… 

Para entonces habían comenzado a recibir las alertas que indicaban que estaban siendo iluminadas por decenas de radares de adquisición de blancos. Probablemente muchas de esas armaduras contaban con misiles de intercepción cuyo rango de alcance era mucho mayor al de los misiles estándar.

—Preparas…. ¡Fuego!

Las armaduras lanzaron sus misiles en forma perfectamente sincronizada, exactamente cinco segundos más tarde una nueva salva de misiles siguió a la anterior, repitiendose el proceso consecutivamente hasta que los lanzadores estuvieron agotados. 

—Ahora los cañones… preparadas… ¡Fuego!

Los cañones desgarraron la negrura del espacio trazando tres brillantes líneas de luz que siguieron la misma trayectoria que los misiles hacia los cientos de puntitos brillantes que ya podían verse a simple vista. De inmediato las armaduras soltaron los inútiles pedazos de metal recalentado en que se habían transformado aquellos cañones de un solo uso.

—¡Allí vienen! —gritó una de las chicas.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron los misiles enemigos. Un centenar de ellos, grandes misiles de largo alcance equipados con submuniciones múltiples se acercaron rápidamente y liberaron sus cabezas más pequeñas en modo automático, de modo que esos cien misiles se convirtieron rápidamente en mil, todos girando en espirales de humo tratando de enganchar un blanco en las cercanías.

—Como les gusta hacernos perder el tiempo. —dijo con desprecio la joven guerrera. —¡Acciones evasivas!

Aquellos misiles eran más una molestia que una amenaza, ya que sus cabezas buscadoras no podían resolver un blanco tan ágil como lo era un Queadluun Rau en medio de aquel caos creado por la enorme cantidad de proyectiles en una zona tan pequeña. En realidad aquellas armas estaban diseñadas para acabar con grandes concentraciones de enemigos, no contra una docena de armaduras desperdigadas en casi un kilómetro cúbico de espacio interestelar.

Los Queadluun Raus esquivaron fácilmente aquel enjambre de misiles mientras las explosiones comenzaron a sucederse a lo lejos, donde sus armas había finalmente alcanzado a las tropas enemigas.

 

Lagis había sido una buena maestra y consideraba a Triss como una guerrera natural más que una estudiante modelo, aún así incluso alguien con la sangre tan propensa a hervir como aquella joven meltran era capaz de aprovechar las ventajas tácticas que el conocimiento sobre balística y performance de las armas Zentradi ofrecían en el campo de batalla.

Cada salva de disparos estaba destinada obligar al enemigo a romper su formación y dirigir sus maniobras en determinada dirección, eso sumado a la sincronización entre las oleadas y la posición de cada unidad al momento de disparar aquellos misiles hacían que cada metro del área atacada estuviera cubierta por completo de explosiones, maximizando el todo el daño que aquellas armas podían causar.

 

Generalmente, la mejor defensa contra un ataque concentrado como aquel era el destruir los misiles uno a uno, pero aquellos piratas no tenían la puntería de una Meltran y, definitivamente, no eran de los que sabían cómo lidiar con un ataque verdaderamente sincronizado.

La primera reacción de aquellos enemigos fue apartarse e iniciar maniobras evasivas, lo que en definitiva fué la perdición para una buena cantidad de ellos.

Con su velocidad de intercepción aún demasiado alta, las maniobras resultaron lentas, poco eficientes y en general desorganizadas. Cuando los misiles de Triss llegaron al frente de las tropas enemigas, simplemente estallaron en oleadas programadas, lanzado la peligrosa metralla en patrones concentrados en todas direcciones, saturando instantáneamente el área con muerte y destrucción.

En aquel momento las descargas de los tres cañones de energía cayeron sobre las tropas enemigas, destruyendo a unas cuantas armaduras desafortunadas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y el momento equivocados. 

Los piratas quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición de aquellas armas y comenzaron a separarse aún más ante el temor de ser atrapados en el área de efecto de esos mortíferas rayos, tal y como Triss lo había planeado.

La presencia de armas de energía en el campo de batalla producían un efecto psicológico en las tropas; la posibilidad de morir de inmediato al ser alcanzado por un arma que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz y era imposible de evitar hacían que los soldados se apartaran más unos de otros, confiando en que solo las concentraciones de tropas serían blancos tentadores para ese tipo de armas.

Por supuesto, eso era exactamente lo que Triss quería; enemigos separados y vulnerables, presas fáciles de sus armas.

—Trescientos kilómetros!  —exclamó la guerrera mientras las luces de advertencia iluminaban su cabina en un montón de tonalidades rojas diferentes. —¡Es hora de hacer lo que fuimos creadas para hacer! ¡Que empiece la cacería!

Casi una docena de gritos y exclamaciones acompañaron las palabras de aquella intrépida joven en el exacto momento en que las primeras líneas de enemigos entraron en el rango de sus armas.

 

Lo que siguió podía calificarse lisa y llanamente como una carnicería.

La formación de Triss atravesó las líneas pirata como un cuchillo caliente lo hacía con una rodaja de mantequilla. De repente las explosiones entre las armaduras piratas fueron tantas y tan poderosas que pareció que todo el frente de ataque había estallado simultáneamente.

Una vez que el primer choque diezmara las filas enemigas, cada meltran del escuadrón de Triss viró por su lado y comenzó a destruir enemigos por su cuenta, lo que intensificó el caos del ya de por si infernal campo de batalla.

 

Triss comenzó a sentir el éxtasis de las guerreras meltran y supo que había valido la pena vivir para llegar a ese dia. Toda su existencia había tomado sentido allí, en medio de aquel combate imposible, sin garantias de exito.

Pero eso la hacia mas feliz todavía. ¿Cuantos videos, libros y grabaciones sobre batallas, combates y guerra Zentradi había visto a lo largo de aquellos interminables ciclos? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquel dia? 

Era tan… perfecto.

Sintió su cuerpo arder, sus pezones se endurecieron y un hormigueo indescriptible comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Jamás se había sentido tan viva.

Los enemigos aparecian y desaparecian ante las miras de sus armas. Sentía los proyectiles y disparos pasar ante ella casi en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo se había, de alguna manera fusionado con el de su armadura y el propio espacio parecía haberse convertido en una extensión más de sus sentidos. ¿Eso es lo que sentían las verdaderas meltran en el campo de batalla?

¿Es lo que había sentido Virya en su primer combate?

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


—¡Green! —exclamó el gigante con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Green! ¡Estas viva!

Ralph se arrastró entre la vegetación destrozada y los restos de metal que habían caído de la pared que el núcleo había destrozado. Cuando estuvo solo a unos metros de aquella pantalla extendió sus manos para tocar aquella especie de material verdoso que formaba el cuerpo de aquella cosa. —¿Eres real? ¿No estoy delirando entonces?

—¡Ralph! —gritó Cinthya viendo el estado en que se encontraba el gigante. —¿Qué te ha sucedido! ¡Tus piernas!

El gigante retiró la mano y se tocó su propio rostro. —Si. —dijo riendo. —¡Eres real! ¡No es un sueño!

«Somos Nakamas» —escribió Green en la pantalla. «Nunca podría dejarte»

Ralph comenzó a reírse mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus lastimadas mejillas. —¡Eres increible! —dijo refregándose los ojos. —¿Cómo es que…? ¿Ustedes dos…? ¿No se supone que estaban en lo más profundo del Campo…?

—Es… una historia larga. —dijo Matt rascándose la cabeza. —Lo que nos preocupa ahora es tu estado… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quien te dejó así?

«Una historia que tenemos que resumir ahora que estamos relativamente a salvo» —dijo Green interrumpiendo al joven. «Iniciaré el proceso para devolverlos a sus cuerpos físicos de inmediato» 

El gigante abrió los ojos desconcertado. —Devolverlos… ¿A sus cuerpos? ¿Que...?

Como única respuesta una serie de tentáculos surgió del núcleo y se dispararon hacia varios puntos del interior del tanque. Algunos se fijaron a las instalaciones eléctricas, luces y diversos aparatos cercanos.

—¿No tienes miedo a que Red te descubra? —preguntó Cinthya.

«Me estoy conectado a la red eléctrica… con el reactor del núcleo dañado no puedo iniciar el proceso de micronización sin utilizar una gran cantidad de energía… tendremos que extraerla del reactor de la Rainbow.»

 

Las luces de la cubierta comenzaron a parpadear y el nivel de luz disminuyó notablemente mientras el núcleo se sacudia y una nueva transformación se daba lugar entre las protuberancias de aquel material mitad biológico mitad sintético.

Un objeto comenzó a emerger de entre la estructura y quedó apoyado en el piso mientras una docena de cables (o tentáculos) permanecian conectados a la base del núcleo.

—Eso es… —dijo una voz que Ralph no conocía.

Una tercera figura apareció en la pantalla. Ralph abrió los ojos grandes como platos. —¿Quien es ella? —preguntó.

—Ah… ella es Virya… Virya, el es Ralph.

La forma tan casual y amistosa en la que la joven hizo aquella presentación desconcertaron tanto o aún más al confundido obrero.

—Vi… ¿Virya? ¿Haz dicho…?

La meltran desconocida ignoró al ofuscado obrero y señaló la vaina al pie del núcleo. —¿Vas a usar la misma vaina en donde mi cuerpo fué asimilado? —preguntó.

«Así es, emularé el proceso de transferencia de la micronización y reconstituiré a Matt y a Cinthya en esa vaina, las condiciones para la recomposición son específicas de esa clase de dispositivos.» —explicó.

La guerrera asintió en silencio.

«Cinthya… Matt, prepárense» —escribió la IA. «Voy a iniciar el procedimiento» 

Los jóvenes asintieron y repentinamente sus imágenes se convirtieron en un millar de pixels de colores que pronto desaparecieron de la pantalla, donde solo quedó Virya observando con curiosidad al gigante.

—Eres…. ¿Virya? —preguntó Ralph.

—Si. —¿Y tu eres quien derrotó a esas armaduras en aquel depósito allí atras? —preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos del obrero. —Debes ser un gran guerrero para haber logrado una victoria semejante sin utilizar una armadura propia.

Ralph estaba aún demasiado confundido para argumentar. —Tuve… un poco de ayuda de Green. —dijo señalando la pantalla.

—Me gustaría combatir a tu lado. —dijo la guerrera. —Eres fuerte.

—Ehh… gracias, pero ya tengo novia. —respondió el hombre ruborizándose.

—¿Novia...?

Antes que la conversación se volviera aún más extraña, la pantalla volvió a llenarse de datos y códigos de Green. «Datos Genéticos Confirmados, iniciando medio de recomposición» 

Un nuevo tentáculo surgió del entramado de conexiones del extremo superior de la vaina y reptó lentamente en dirección al estanque ante la atenta mirada de Virya y el gigante. Cuando aquel apéndice hubo alcanzado la orilla se introdujo en el agua clara y comenzó a bombear grandes cantidades de líquido al interior de la cámara.

—Oye Green. —dijo el gigante  señalando la vaina. —¿Estas diciendo que Matt y Cinthya estaban dentro de esa cosa? —agregó señalando al núcleo.

«Así es, tal y como dijo Matt, es una historia algo larga, te pondré al tanto mientras se completa el proceso» —escribió.

 

A continuación Green dió una resumida versión de los hechos ocurridos en el Campo y todo lo que sucedió cuando Cinthya decidió someterse al proceso de macronización para buscar a Matt en aquel medio dimensional.

El gigante estaba boquiabierto ante aquella revelación y guardó silencio hasta que Green narró cómo habían logrado llegar a la Rainbow y la forma en la que lo habían localizado.

—Zentradis en El Campo… —dijo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. —Cuando Amanda dijo que había personas viviendo allí… jamás me imaginé que estaba hablando de una guarnición de guerreras meltran. ¿Es de allí de donde provienes tu, Virya?

—No, no conozco a esas guerreras de las que hablan. —aseguró.

El gigante miró a la enorme estructura. —¿Y esto se supone que es una Computadora Biológica? ¿El núcleo computacional de una Superfortaleza Zentradi como la que atacó el planeta Tierra?

«En efecto» —escribió Green. «Virya estaba prisionera en esta unidad cuando logré ingresar y reprogramar los sistemas» 

Ralph se rascó la barbilla pensativo. —Algo me dice que este núcleo era lo que realmente despertaba el interés de Unity en este lugar. —razonó el gigante. —Apostaría toda mi cerveza a que esta bomba dimensional estaba destinada a liberar a esa cosa de la atracción de la Anomalía.

«¿Todavia tienes ese artefacto explosivo?»

El obrero se palpó el bulto en el cinturón. —Si… aunque me pone algo nervioso a decir verdad.

«Déjame echarle un vistazo»

Ralph tomó el dispositivo y lo extendió hacia Green con la palma abierta. La IA hizo que un delgado filamento saliera a su encuentro y lo envolviera con lo que parecía finas raíces de luz.

—¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó el gigante

«Hay un sistema de seguridad, pero puedo desactivarlo fácilmente»— escribió Green. «La bomba puede ser detonada con un temporizador o manualmente»

El gigante miró la pantalla donde el texto de Green y la figura de Virya aparecían proyectadas. —¿Planeas destruir esas Nupetiet-Vergnitzs con esta bomba?

«Si»

—No… no podrás. —dijo Ralph sacudiendo la cabeza. —Amanda dijo que esta cosa tenía un radio destructivo de unos pocos centenares de metros… y cada uno de esos cruceros de batalla mide más de cuatro kilómetros, podrías inutilizar uno de los cañones pero… la explosión sería demasiado pequeña.

El cursor de texto parpadeó unos segundos en la pantalla. «Tengo un plan»—escribió tras una pequeña pausa.

—¿Un… plan?

«Para aumentar la capacidad destructiva de esta bomba»—respondió Green.

Ralph iba a decir algo más pero en aquel momento una explosión de vapor hizo que la puerta de la vaina se abriese de golpe.

«Ha terminado el proceso»— informó la IA.

El gigante se arrastró un poco más cerca tratando de ver algo entre los remolinos de valor que aun salían del interior de la enorme vaina junto con una verdadera cascada de líquido rosado.

Sin dudar un segundo introdujo la mano y retiró lo que parecía ser una masa gelatinosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Virya desde la pantalla.

Ralph se arrastró hasta la orilla del estanque y utilizó su otra mano para arrojar agua limpia sobre aquel amasijo de gelatina. Luego se volvió para mostrar a los demás lo que había en la palma de su mano.

Matt y Cinthya estaban completamente desnudos, abrazados uno al otro como si durmieran plácidamente.

—¿Están…?

—Vivos… si. —respondió el gigante. —Al menos están respirando. —dijo tras lo cual depositó a los dos jóvenes sobre la hierba verde.

Pero Virya miraba confundida a los pequeños humanos. —¿Por qué los has devuelto a la realidad como Micrones? —preguntó.

«Matt y Cinthya eran Micrones desde un principio»— respondió la IA. 

—¿Qué quieres decir “desde un principio”?

«Ellos nacieron asi»

—¿Nacer…?

«Ahora que ambos están de nuevo en esta dimensión, es hora de atacar a Red y recuperar el control de la Rainbow»—escribió Green ignorando la confusión de la guerrera.

Ralph se giró hacia la pantalla. —¿Puedes derrotarla en tu estado actual?

«Si»

—Si tu lo dices… confío en ti Green.

Virya aún no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. —¿Qué hay de la batalla allá afuera? —preguntó.

Ahora fue el turno de Ralph de estar confundido. —¿Batalla? ¿Que batalla?

«Kassia ha iniciado el ataque a las tropas de los piratas que han comenzado a reunirse alrededor de la Colonia, pero están en una absoluta desigualdad numérica… las probabilidades...»

—Si son verdaderas guerreras meltran, eso no importa. —aseguró Virya. 

—Sea como sea, tenemos que comunicarnos con Amanda de inmediato. —dijo el gigante. —No podemos seguir estando a ciegas o viendo partes del rompecabezas… si hay aliados allá afuera luchando por nosotros, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para comunicarnos con ellos y ayudarlos.

«Por eso es indispensable que inicie mi ataque y liberemos a la Rainbow de la influencia de Red, ya no podemos demorarnos más»

Dicho esto, un centenar de cables (O tentáculos) salieron de las entrañas del núcleo y volaron como lanzas en todas direcciones, adhiriéndose de inmediato a todo aparato electrónico que estuviera cerca, desde pantallas de información hasta sensores de temperatura y maquinarias de filtrado del aire. En solo unos segundos gran parte del jardín de Ralph se había transformado en una especie de tela de araña donde todos las finas hebras de seda se unian en el terrorífico cuerpo de la fallida superfortaleza.

—Buena suerte, Green. —dijo Ralph mientras veía la pantalla parpadear y apagarse en medio de una enorme cascada de miles de líneas de código.

  
  
  


\--------------------------

  
  
  
  


—No te muevas Mina. —dijo Amanda tras percibir el movimiento dubitativo de su hija.

—Pero….

—Esto incunve a Tass solamente, no te metas. —respondió mirando fijamente a los ojos de la joven. —Es una orden.

Incluso si Amanda no hubiera hecho uso de su autoridad como Capitán, solamente con la mirada daba a entender que hablaba muy en serio. Mina retrocedió asustada y guardó silencio.

Ni Rebecca ni Gray, ni siquiera Quinn se había movido de sus sitios y observaban la dramática escena en silencio. Hasta Mac se había quedado completamente sin habla.

—¡Otako! —volvió a gritar la joven entre lágrimas. —¡Fuiste tú! 

El joven temblaba como una hoja y había vuelto a orinarse encima. Quinn apartó la mirada con desprecio al ver semejante comportamiento cobarde.

—¡Corrompiste todo lo que yo había creado! ¡Destruiste a la persona que amaba! ¡¿Y pretendes misericordia de NOSOTROS?!

El cañón del arma apretaba fuertemente contra la frente de Otako, tanto que la zona comenzó a enrojecerse.

—Jim…. Jim nunca pudo llegar a leer los libros que le presté. —dijo mientras las lágrimas fluían como pequeñas cascadas por sus blancas mejillas. —¡No es justo que él esté muerto y tú aquí, todavía vivo después de todo lo que tu y tus amigos hicieron en esta Colonia!

Apretó el arma aún más contra la cabeza del joven, que cerró los ojos viendo la muerte en los ojos brillantes de ira de la joven emuladora.

Tass apretó los dientes con fuerza y sintió la dulce sangre dentro de su boca.

 

—Y sin embargo… y sin embargo él no lo haría. —dijo tras una pausa que para los presentes pareció una eternidad.

A pesar del silencio, se escuchó claramente el suspiro de alivio de Gray mientras Tass bajaba el arma.

—Sos una mierda, Otako. —dijo sin dejar de mirar al desgraciado joven arrodillado en el suelo. —Por eso yo no me voy a ensuciar las manos contigo… que la NUNS se haga cargo de tus huesos.

Tras decir eso se dió la vuelta y se encaminó hacia Rebecca, quien la miraba con comprensión. —Lo siento. —dijo entregando el arma. —Yo… lo siento. —repitió.

La mujer morena abrazó a la joven con fuerza. —Estoy orgullosa de ti. —dijo acariciando la rubia cabellera. —Te has convertido en toda una mujer adulta.

Amanda se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. —No esperaba menos de ti. —dijo mirándola con simpatía. —Es exactamente lo que el Teniente Glenn hubiera hecho; haz honrado su memoria de una forma que nadie hubiese podido. Estoy segura que ahora mismo está orgulloso de ti.

La joven se dió vuelta aun con lágrimas en los ojos. —Creía… creí que era lo justo, que matarlo era lo que correspondía hacer… pero a último momento pensé en Jim y entonces lo comprendí. —dijo.

Amanda retiró el brazo y se ajustó la gorra de Capitán. —Te prometo que llevaremos a estos dos ante los militares, pagarán por todo lo que te han hecho a ti y a todos los Colonos que están bajo mi protección. Tienes mi palabra.

Mac no sabía si suspirar aliviado y lamentar su destino… al menos no morirían en las próximas horas, lo que en cierta forma parecía ser un avance en su precaria situación.

 

Quinn se adelantó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó mirando a los captivos. —Estoy seguro que la NUNS estará muy agradecida por que le entreguemos a los asesinos de uno de sus pilotos de las fuerzas especiales, pero me temo que están demasiado lejos como para preocuparse por eso ahora mismo.

Amanda se volteó hacia la meltran. —Solo tenemos una chance de escapar, por lo que conocer la situación allá afuera es indispensable… Tass.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó la joven recuperándose de la dolorosa experiencia.

—Ve a buscar a Hal, tendremos que improvisar algún tipo de drone de vigilancia para enviar al espacio y monitorear la situación. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—Si. —exclamó Tass muy segura de sí misma. —Iniciaré las tareas de inmediato.

—Bien. —dijo la mujer volviéndose hacia los demás. —¡Todos a sus puestos! Todavía no estamos fuera de esto y no ganamos nada aquí parados.

De inmediato tanto Rebecca como Mina fueron a sus estaciones y tras colocarse los auriculares se concentraron en sus tareas.

—¿Y qué hacemos con estos dos? —preguntó el viejo piloto señalando a los piratas.

—Primero y principal, gracias por traerlos aquí, Gray. —dijo la mujer de cabellos azules. —No solo nos han proporcionado información valiosa, su captura ha servido para mejorar la moral de todos en el puente, especialmente el de Tass.

—Los llevaremos a la bodega y los encerramos en uno de los contenedores. —dijo Quinn sonándose los nudillos. —Al menos así no te molestarán aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —respondió el veterano piloto.

Amanda Kyle se paró en el centro del puente de mando y miró a todos sus hombres. —No nos han vencido todavía… no mientras aún respiremos.

De pronto el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar. Amanda veía las caras de asombro de los Piratas y supo que algo estaba pasando. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—A-atras tuyo. —exclamó Gray señalando algo tras la mujer.

Amanda se dió vuelta de inmediato y su nariz quedó a unos pocos centímetros de una enorme esfera holográfica.

—¿Pero que….? —exclamó retrocediendo.

La esfera comenzó a expandirse mientras parecía que enormes descargas de interferencia la hacían temblar y amenazaban hacerla estallar como una pompa de jabón.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Mina poniéndose de pie. —¡Estoy recibiendo un montón de trasmisiones de radio sin encriptar!

Tass corrió hasta su terminal y rápidamente comenzó a evaluar la situación. Sus manos parecían apenas un borrón sobre el teclado tal era la velocidad de sus dedos.

—¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Estamos bajo ataque? —preguntó Amanda.

Una docena de pantallas se desplegaron alrededor del puente, todas ellas mostrando patrones de interferencia.

—¡Maldición… Red nos ha descubierto! —gritó Quinn mirando a su alrededor. —¿Qué hacemos? ¿Despegamos…?

—No.

Era la voz de Tass. Todos la miraron de pronto mientras la joven se levantaba detrás de su pantalla. —No es Red. —afirmó mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre su pequeña nariz.

Antes que pudiese continuar, la esfera holográfica se consolidó y la información comenzó a inundar todo el espacio interno. Lo primero en aparecer fue la Rainbow y sobre ella, pudieron ver por primera vez a Trinity.

—¡Virgen Santa! —exclamó Gray al ver aquello. —¿Eso es…?

—Trinity. —dijo Amanda caminando hasta tener la esfera delante de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, las demás pantallas comenzaron a mostrar imágenes de todos los alrededores de la Colonia, pero ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para lo que mostraban esas pantallas.

—¿Que demonios…? ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? —preguntó Rebecca poniéndose de pie lentamente.

—Es… ¡Una batalla! —exclamó Quinn mientras su rostro se iluminaba —¡Miren! ¡Son las tropas de Kassia! ¡Están luchando!

 

Las pantallas mostraban el brutal combate desde todos los ángulos posibles. Las armaduras de los invasores explotaban en miles de pedazos ante el infatigable ataque de los Queadluun negros, quienes parecían estar en todas partes a la vez.

—Están superados en números por mucho. —exclamó la guerrera apretando los puños.

—¡Miren! —gritó Gray señalando una de las pantallas.

Una enorme fragata meltran apareció envuelta en densas nubes de humo. Al parecer había sido alcanzada varias veces por el fuego enemigo, pero los cañones de ambas bandas continuaban escupiendo fuego de artillería sobre las interminables oleadas de enemigos que la atacaban sin cesar.

—Es la nave de Kassia. —dijo Amanda. —No durarán mucho tiempo ante la intensidad de ese ataque. ¡Tass!

—¡Si Capitan! —exclamó la joven.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De dónde vienen estos datos? ¿Puede tratarse de información falsa…?

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No, es nuestra propia red EWR, hemos recuperado el enlace completo de toda la infraestructura de vigilancia y monitoreo.

La mujer apretó los puños. —¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Quien…?

De pronto la esfera holográfica se cubrió de una fina película blanca y una serie de líneas de código comenzaron a ejecutarse dentro de la misma.

Una nueva pantalla apareció sobre la superficie ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

«¡Tass! ¿Me recibes? Estoy liberando todas las comunicaciones de las garras de Red ¡Responde por favor!»

—¡Es Green! —gritó de alegría Tass. —¡Te recibimos! ¿Puedes escucharnos?

«10/10» —respondió la IA «Estoy con Ralph, Matt y Cinthya también están con nosotros» 

Mina suspiró aliviada.

—¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Como has podido recuperar las comunicaciones? —preguntó la joven de anteojos.

«Red está distraída haciendo algo fuera de la Rainbow… todos sus procesos están ocupados en infiltrar algún tipo de sistema allí afuera… he aprovechado la oportunidad para tomar temporalmente el control» 

 

Amanda se detuvo frente a la pantalla. —¿Eres Green? ¿Donde están en estos momentos?

«Estamos en el Onsen de Ralph, estoy atacando a Red utilizando la infraestructura del núcleo, debería poder expulsarla del sistema en los próximos cinco minutos» —escribió.

 

Tass y Mina se miraron confundidas. —¿Núcleo? ¿De qué rayos está hablando? —preguntó la joven de anteojos.

Pero al girar la cabeza vió que tanto Amanda como Quinn se habían puesto pálidas.

—¿Capitán? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rebecca con voz preocupada.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. —El núcleo… —dijo con la voz visiblemente alterada.

—Oh mierda. —exclamó Amanda llevándose una mano a la frente. —Esto… esto no puede estar pasando.

—¿Crees que…? —preguntó Quinn pero la Capitán kylehizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

 

La joven de anteojos volvió a su puesto y consultó la pantalla mientras no dejaba de introducir órdenes en el teclado. —Hemos recuperado casi un ochenta por ciento de los sensores activos y pasivos de la Rainbow. —exclamó.

—Green. —dijo Amanda. —Recuperar la Rainbow sería una gran ayuda, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es poner a salvo a todos los Colonos. ¿Puedes enviar a Ralph, Matt y Cinthya hasta la popa? 

«Ralph no puede moverse por sus heridas» —informó la IA. «En cuanto a Matt y Cinthya están inconscientes aún» 

Mina miró desesperada el texto escrito mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

—Enviaré a Quinn a por ellos. —dijo la Capitán Kyle. —Dile a Ralph que la espere.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, las pantallas temblaron y la señal apreció sufrir una degradación notable.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Gray mirando nervioso el globo del radar.

«Es Red, ha iniciado el contraataque» —escribió Green.

Tass se sonó los nudillos y se acomodó frente a su terminal. —Nosotras nos encargaremos… ¿Estas lista Green?

«Si» 

Antes que pudieran ponerse manos a la obra, una voz entrecortada se escuchó en el Puente de Mando.

—Jamás... podrán detener a Red… menos que menos con esa IA incompleta. —dijo Otako levantando apenas la cabeza.

Quinn se adelantó rápidamente y de una patada en la espalda arrojó al joven hacker de cara al suelo —¡Cierra el pico, pedazo de mierda! —le gritó mientras Mac retrocedía asustado.

Amanda frunció el ceño pero Tass volvió a levantarse de su puesto. —Espera Quinn… déjalo hablar.

El joven se había roto otro diente más al dar contra el piso, pero se las ingenio para girar sobre sí mismo y quedar tendido en el suelo. —Esa… esa tal Green… 

—¿Qué sucede con Green? —preguntó Tass acercándose.

—Que está incompleta. —afirmó el joven.

—¿Incompleta? ¿Y como sabes tu eso?

—Red… Red aniquiló todos los procesos relacionados con tu IA en toda la Colonia… no quedó nada de ella que pudiera ejecutarse en los sistemas informáticos… pero su base de datos…

El rostro de Tass reflejaba la sorpresa. —¿Su base de datos? ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

—Hice una copia… —exclamó el joven. —Una copia de la base de datos de esa IA antes que Red la borrara. 

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, como si dudaran de la palabra del pirata.

—Muestrame. —exigió la joven. 

Otako extendió las manos tras su espalda y las movió repetidamente. Quinn dio un soplo de hastío y sacando su enorme cuchillo de combate cortó las ligaduras de un solo tajo.

—¡Me has cortado! —gritó Otako tomándose uno de los dedos que sangraba copiosamente

—Demándame. —respondió la guerrera mientras limpiaba la hoja con la chaqueta de Mac, quien miraba nervioso el enorme cuchillo de metal oscuro.

El joven tomó un pequeño aparato que estaba en su cinturón y se lo mostró a Tass. —Aquí están… una copia de toda la base de datos de esa tal Green.

Tass estiró la mano para tomarla pero Otako la retiró de su alcance. Al ver eso Quinn apretó el puño y la empuñadura del cuchillo crujió ante la terrible fuerza de la guerrera.

—Está encriptada. —dijo el joven hacker poniéndose de pie con dificultad. —Te daré la clave pero… quiero que nos llevan a Mac y a mi a un lugar seguro, lejos de Greg o los militares… ¿Es un trato?

 

Todos guardaron silencio y hasta el propio Mac miró al joven, pero había desaprobación en su mirada. —Mala jugada. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

El joven se volvió hacia su compañero desconcertado. —¿Eh..? ¿Por qué dices…?

—Porque no puedes negociar cuando te tienen agarrado por las pelotas, Otako. —respondió Mac resignado. —Deberias saber al menos eso si quieres seguir vivo. 

Tass no lo pensó un segundo. Dió un paso al frente y descargó un poderoso puñetazo al estómago del desprevenido joven. Otako expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones y cayó de rodillas mientras el dispositivo de almacenamiento caía al piso frente a él.

—Te lo dije. —exclamó Mac suspirando.

—No solo eres una mierda como ser humano. —declaró Tass mientras tomaba el aparatito frente al aturdido jóven. —También eres un idiota sin remedio.

Otako intento hablar pero estaba sin aire, tosió y gimió pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

 

La joven se dió vuelta y tras darle la espalda al desgraciado pirata se encaminó hacia el globo del radar. —¿Estás lista Green? Tengo algo de información extra que te vendrá bien utilizar.

«Estoy lista»

—Tass insertó el dispositivo en una ranura de la terminal de datos que tenía en su muñequera y de inmediato una pantalla se proyectó frente a sus ojos pidiendo la clave de acceso.

— _ Sharon Apple _ . —dijo Tass en voz alta.

Otako abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Co-como…? —gimió miserablemente.

—Idiota sin remedio y previsible por añadidura. —respondió la joven. —Transfiriendo base de datos por link directo. —dijo mientras apuntaba su brazo hacia la esfera holográfica.

 

Todos guardaron silencio mientras aquellos datos fluian dentro de la red de la Rainbow, o mejor dicho dentro del campo de batalla donde las dos IA’s luchaban por exterminarse mutuamente.

—Esta va a demorar un rato. —dijo Tass volviéndose hacia Amanda. —Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

La Capitana asintió. —Tass… necesito comunicarme con esa fragata… ¿Puedes..?

—Eso déjamelo a mi. —dijo Rebecca colocandose el auricular mientras sus manos bailaban sobre el teclado. —Con las comunicaciones liberadas no deberíamos tener problemas…. 

 

En ese momento un cambio se produjo en la esfera holográfica y algo comenzó a aparecer en su interior.

Algo no… alguien.

La figura comenzó a formase lentamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos fue perfectamente reconocible para todos. Una joven de unos veintitantos años de cabellos rosados apareció flotando en medio de la esfera. Vestía un fino vestido de gasa blanco con cintas rojas alrededor de la cintura y parecía estar dormida en posición fetal. Una invisible corriente de aire agitaba sus cabellos al igual que los pliegues de su vestido, haciendo más surreal aquella misteriosa imagen.

—¿Quien es ella? —preguntó Amanda mirando aquella aparición totalmente anonadada.

—Green… o mejor dicho, Midori. —respondió la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


Matt y Cinthya dormían profundamente aun abrazados cuando el gigante se acercó a ver como estaban. La respiración regular y relajada de ambos lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, por lo que se arrastró lejos arrastrado sus inútiles piernas. 

Ralph se recostó contra la roca y miró aquella extraña estructura con sumo interés. ¿Qué otras cosas había ocultado Amanda a sus propios empleados? Aquel núcleo era evidentemente de origen Zentradi, pero lo que aún no comprendía el gigante era lo que Amanda… no, lo que Unity pretendía hacer con esa cosa.

La posesión de tecnologia asi como el armamento Zentradi estaban fuertemente regulados por la NUNS, aun así, la cantidad de restos y naves abandonadas que existían desparramadas por toda la galaxia había que encontrar pedazos o incluso naves enteras fuera algo relativamente simple. Aun así… una Superfortaleza Zentradi estaba en otro nivel completamente diferente. Su sola existencia significaba la presencia de una flota completa, millones de naves de todo tipo alrededor de una súper-arma capaz de devastar un planeta entero.

No, esas cosas eran algo serio. 

Durante los cursos de capacitación que Ralph recibió de Unity como parte de su preparación para trabajar en El Campo, estudió mucho sobre la tecnología Zentradi. Todos sus conocimientos sobre materiales, estructura y composición de cada una de las armaduras y naves desperdigadas por aquel peligroso lugar habían sido cuidadosamente explicados y revisados en detalle para preparar al gigante a su nuevo ambiente de trabajo.

Por supuesto, con respecto a esas formidables armas de destrucción masiva, Ralph solo había visto unas pocas hojas de referencia, ya que ninguna de esas fortalezas podían existir en un campo de batalla tan pequeño como era el encontrado en el sector EFF-04776.

 

Las Superfortalezas no eran naves propiamente dichas, eran los propios cuerpos de sus respectivos Comandantes Supremos. Sepultados en el mismo centro de esas cosas, bajo millones de toneladas de blindaje y armas de todo tipo, yacían las enormes computadoras biológicas que albergaban las mentes más poderosas de toda la armada Zentradi. Aquellos Comandantes Supremos comandaban flotas tan grandes y masivas que podrían devastar un sistema solar completo en solo unos pocos días, lo que era objetivamente necesario durante la campaña de exterminio total que aquellos belicosos seres llevaban a cabo por toda la galaxia.

Pero había algo más, aquellas cosas eran la única arma Zentradi con capacidad de autorrepararse… aunque en realidad “sanar” sería la palabra más adecuada, ya que la naturaleza tecno-biológica del tejido que las conformaba les permitian recuperarse y sanar los daños recibidos en combate.

Y Green había tomado el control de una de ellas… o al menos lo que parecía ser el centro neurálgico de una.

¿Que tramaba Unity hacer con eso? Si los militares se enteraran que una de esas computadoras estaban en poder de una compañía privada, ni todos los contactos de Unity podrían salvarla de la represalia de aquellos burócratas. 

No, Ralph estaba seguro que habia algo mas, un motivo oculto que estaba aún demasiado lejos de su comprensión.

 

Mientras pensaba en esto último, se sorprendió al observar que un cambio se había estado produciendo en aquella estructura sin que se hubiera percatado; Una especie de protuberancia estaba creciendo por debajo de donde había estado la pantalla, como si una nariz estuviera creciendo en aquel extraño rostro.

Una luz brilló al final de aquel apéndice mientras un holograma se proyectaba hacia arriba.

La imágen lo dejó sin aliento.

 

—Mi… ¿Midori? —exclamó paralizado por la sorpresa. —Esto… esto no puede estár pasando.

La joven que apareció frente a él era tal y como la recordaba, incluso con aquel vestido de verano con el que la conociera en Edén hacia tantos años. Estaba dormida o aparentaba estarlo, sólo sus cabellos y el vestido se mecían suavemente en el viento simulado en aquella esfera holográfica.

Mientras tanto una pantalla se había desplegado sobre la figura de la jóven y de pronto una transmisión de video comenzó a aparecer en la misma. El rostro de Tass era claramente visible ahora.

—¡Ralph! ¿Eres tu realmente? —preguntó la joven.

—¿Tass? —¿Que… qué está pasando…? ¿Por qué…?

—¡Es ella! —exclamó la joven. —¡Es Midori! ¡Finalmente ha despertado!

El gigante se había quedado mudo. Todos sus recuerdos en aquel lejano planeta inundaron su cabeza como si de pronto un torrente hubiese bajado desde las montañas para inundar un profundo valle.

—Midori… —repitió Ralph sin poder decir otra cosa. —Midori…

La joven de cabellos rosados oyó su nombre y abrió los ojos, entonces lentamente giró su cabeza y sus ojos color almendra se encontraron con los oscuros ojos del gigante. —Hola… Raph. —dijo con aquella voz tan conocida y amada.

—¿Eres realmente tú…? ¿Después de tantos años? 

La joven sonrió. —Gracias por esperarme Ralph. —dijo mientras se enderezaba y adoptaba una posición erguida en el interior de la burbuja. —He… he vuelto a casa. —dijo

Tass estaba igual de emocionada y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. —Midori… —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

 

El holograma atravesó la esfera de luz y flotó hasta donde yacía el gigante. La figura de cabellos rosados se inclinó sobre Ralph y extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del obrero. —Perdón… perdón por hacerte preocupar tanto durante todos estos años. —dijo tiernamente. —Te prometo que de ahora en más jamás te dejaré.

Ralph sacudió la cabeza. —¿Pero qué dices… ? ¿Yo perdonarte a ti? El único que siempre ha actuado egoístamente aquí he sido yo… eres demasiado buena para un tipo como yo. —reconoció con una sonrisa.

—Jamás me olvidaste. —dijo Midori. —incluso en los momentos más desesperantes nunca dejaste de pensar en mí… y sin importar las probabilidades, arriesgaste la vida por salvarme.

—Nunca podría haberlo hecho yo solo. —reconoció el gigante entre lágrimas.

—Lo se, tanto Tass como tus compañeros tienen mi agradecimiento eterno y es gracias a ellos que ahora estoy, por fin, completa.

El gigante sonrió. —Green… Midori… ahora es tan obvio y sin embargo… me siento un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. —reconoció.

—Todos hemos recorrido un largo camino. —dijo la joven. —Pero lo que importa es el final; ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

 

En el puente de mando, Amanda había presenciado aquel reencuentro en total silencio. Al ver el rostro de felicidad de uno de sus hombres supo que las palabras de ella estaban de más allí.

—Tendrás que explicarme todo eso detenidamente. —dijo en cambio dirigiéndose hacia la joven de anteojos. —Algo me dice que tu y yo no hemos sido los únicos que han estado ocultando cosas en esta nave.

Tass sonrió mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas, entonces Amanda advirtió que Mina también estaba emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Tú… también sabías algo sobre eso? —preguntó confundida.

Mina asintió. —Solo… solo una parte. —reconoció. —Solo una parte.

Gray, quien conocía un poco más de la historia que los demás solo se limitó a sonreír de forma cómplice. —Me alegro por ti, Ralph. —dijo casi en un susurro ante la mirada aprobatoria de Quinn, quien también miraba lo que sucedía en la pantalla con sumo interés.

 

¡Capitán! ¡Tenemos un enlace seguro con la fragata desconocida! —Exclamó de pronto Rebecca poniéndose de pie.

Una nueva pantalla se desplegó en el centro del puente justo por sobre la esfera del radar. El rostro que apareció en la misma sorprendió a todos.

—¡Kassia! —gritó Quinn al ver a su superiora. —¿Estás bien?

La Meltran de la pantalla estaba sorprendida —¡Deculture…! —exclamó. —¿Quinn?

—Contraalmirante Kassia. —dijo Amanda haciendo un saludo militar. —Hemos establecido comunicaciones seguras entre ambas naves, pero aún estamos tratando de controlar el ataque a nuestros sistemas.

—Igual que aquí. —exclamó la guerrera. —Nuestros sistemas están siendo atacados por algún tipo de virus extremadamente invasivo, Nesa se está encargando de detener su avance. ¿Están bien?

—Hemos evacuado a la mayoría de los Colonos, estamos esperando la oportunidad para salir de la Rainbow en cuanto los alrededores estén despejados.

El rostro de la Meltran reflejó algo que Amanda supo no eran buenas noticias.

—La batalla…

—No marcha bien. —reconoció Kassia. —Hemos infligido muchas bajas a los piratas, pero también hemos sufrido cuantiosas pérdidas en nuestro lado. Triss está luchando en el campo de batalla y no tardará mucho en quedarse sin municiones… cuando eso ocurra...

Quinn golpeó la pared descargando su frustración. —Si tuviera mi VF-19… —exclamó apretando el puño.

Amanda se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a los demás. —No desesperen; encontraremos la forma de derrotarlos. Tass… ¿Tú y Midori pueden atacar las comunicaciones de los piratas?

—Si expulsamos a Red de la Colonia, podremos tener el suficiente poder de cálculo para atacar sus comunicaciones y cadena de mando. —respondió la joven de anteojos.

—Bien… mientras Tass ataca las comunicaciones piratas, Quinn tú tienes que ir a buscar a Matt y a Cinthya… son los últimos colonos que necesitan ser evacuados y no nos iremos sin ellos.

La Meltran se puso firme y se llevó el puño al pecho. —Así se hará. —dijo.

—Llévate a alguien más y tengan cuidado; todavía quedan algunos de esos drones sueltos ahí fuera. Nosotros prepararemos a GoldPot para despegar en cuanto regresen.

—¿GoldPot? —preguntó Gray confundido.

—Así se llama esta nave. —dijo Tass con una sonrisa.

Gray miró a la joven sin saber que responder por unos segundos y entonces comprendió de pronto. —¡Así que verdaderamente hay una olla de oro al final del arcoiris! —exclamó entre carcajadas. —Bien jugado, Amanda.

 

Quinn tomó un rifle de asalto de uno de los armarios y tras comprobar el cargador se preparó para salir. —Estoy lista. —dijo mientras señalaba a los cautivos. —¿Quieres que aproveche y me lleve a esos dos fuera de tu puente? —preguntó.

—Si… su olor me está enfermando. —respondió la mujer de cabello azul. —Especialmente el idiota que se meó encima.

—Así se hará. —aseguró la meltran. —¡Pónganse de pie, basuras!

Mac obedeció de inmediato, pero Otako estaba hecho un trapo viejo y fue necesario que Quinn lo obligara a ponerse de pié a las patadas.

—Midori. —dijo Amanda volviéndose hacia la pantalla. —Kassia, es decir la guerrera Meltran que comanda esa fragata necesita desesperadamente ayuda. ¿Puedes atacar las comunicaciones enemigas para darles un respiro?

—Si. —respondió la joven desde el holograma. —Interferiré lo mejor que pueda con su navegación y sistemas de posicionamientos.

—Gracias… y dejame decirte que me alegro mucho de conocerte… y de tenerte de mi lado.

Midori hizo una reverencia. —Desde que desperté en esta Colonia me he sentido parte de ella y haré todo lo posible por defender a quienes viven en ella. Lo prometo. —dijo.

 

En ese momento la luz del puente se extinguió y todos ahogaron un grito.

 

—¡Midori! —exclamó Ralph cuando el holograma se desvaneció en una cascada de estrellas diminutas.

Las luces tambien se habian apagado en el Onsen, pero los sistemas de soporte encendieron las luces de emergencia y al cabo de unos segundos todo el lugar estaba envuelto en una especie de crepúsculo rojizo que había transformado las claras aguas del estanque en una verdadera fuente de sangre.

El núcleo se sacudió y el gigante vió como la protuberancia que sobresalia de la parte superior se iluminaba con tonos verdosos mientras unas nubes de vapor siseaban por algunas grietas en el armazón.

Una versión más pequeña de Midori comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla, junto a ella apareció la imagen de Virya, que a pesar de todo había estado contemplando toda la escena en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Que mierda…?

—El reactor. —dijo Midori levantando la vista hacia Ralph. —Los piratas han desconectado el reactor y se lo están llevando.

El gigante no podía creer lo que escuchaba. —¿El… reactor? Eso es…

—Imposible… no, no lo es. —dijo la joven.

 

Mientras tanto en el puente de mando de la GoldPot, las luces de emergencia también se había encendido y las miradas de todos había caído sobre la figura de Amanda, quien se encontraba de pie frente al espacio vacío que ocupara el globo holográfico del radar.

—El reactor. —dijo la Capitán apretando los puños. —Esos hijos de puta se lo han robado.

—¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Rebecca poniéndose de pie. 

La Capitán Kyle apretó los dientes. —Nos la han jugado bien. —reconoció con amargura. —Nos han quitado la única esperanza de victoria que nos quedaba.

—Eso… eso quiere decir.

—Nos han vencido. —reconoció Amanda.


	161. Chapter 161

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Greg apartando la vista del monitor.  
Red había vuelto a subirse a su torre de servidores y desde allí supervisaba el ataque electrónico a la misteriosa nave meltran. —He encontrado resistencia, mis ataques de infiltración se han detenido por completo, debo consolidar los sistemas bajo mi control y encontrar vías alternativas para la siguiente fase de infección.  
—Date prisa o mi artillería hará explotar esa cosa antes que tu puedas incluso apagar sus cafeteras.  
La IA ignoró la broma del pirata y en cambio desplegó varias pantallas más a su alrededor. —La nave es meltran, pero varios de sus sistemas poseen arquitectura humana, tanto en hardware como en software.  
Greg la miró con curiosidad. —¿Dices que son meltrans que han estado en contacto con los humanos?  
—Definitivamente.  
El pirata miró las pantallas y luego las estrellas a través del cristal. —Se me ocurren tantas preguntas que hacer… pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso. Esas meltran pueden tener alguna relación con Unity, no me cabe ninguna duda.  
—¿Las Amazonas?  
—Si fueran las Amazonas ya estaríamos todos muertos… pero podría haber alguna relación.  
—Más razones para salir de esta zona lo más rápidamente posible. —respondió Red.  
Greg hizo un gesto con la mano y una representación del plano galáctico apareció desplegada ante sí. —Haremos un FOLD de largo alcance hacia el punto de encuentro previsto y realizaremos las reparaciones necesarias, pero es menester destruir a esas molestias antes de desplegar la burbuja o podrían seguirnos. —dijo señalando una pequeña marca roja en el mapa.  
Tras mover la palma de la mano en forma horizontal el mapa desapareció y fue reemplazado por una vista táctica del campo de batalla. —Esas armaduras están causando estragos entre mis Zentradis. —dijo Greg viendo como los contactos enemigos brillaban entre las concentraciones de sus propias tropas. —Pero si destruimos esa fragata no podrán seguirnos.   
Utilizando varios gestos de sus manos, ordenó a varias de sus naves de artillería que rompieran la formación y comenzaran un movimiento envolvente para intentar flanquear a la nave enemiga.  
De inmediato vió como su movimiento era contrarrestado por el enemigo. Dos armaduras rompieron el ataque a sus tropas de asalto y se dirigieron rápidamente a interceptar la amenaza.  
—Tienen un buen Comandante. —reflexionó el pirata. —Pero el tiempo les juega en contra; no podrán mantenerse a la iniciativa por mucho tiempo. ¿Como va eso, Red?   
La IA no respondió, cosa que puso en alerta al jefe de los piratas.  
—¿Sucede algo?  
—Es Green. —dijo de pronto el holograma y sus ojos dorados brillaron con malicia. —Green ha vuelto.  
Greg frunció el entrecejo. —¿La IA de esa pendeja Tass? ¿Cuantas veces vas a borrar a esa cosa?  
Red miró al pirata directamente a los ojos. —Esta vez… es diferente. —dijo con un tono de voz que al hombre no le gustó nada.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Hay algo dentro de la Rainbow.. algo que no estaba ahí antes y está atacando los sistemas informáticos de una forma desconocida.   
—No me gusta como suena eso….será mejor que te olvides de las meltran y centres todos tus esfuerzos en defenderte de ese ataque… no podemos dejar que recuperen el control de la Rainbow, no hasta que el proceso de carga termine.  
La IA asintió y se volvió hacia la enorme esfera holográfica, donde más pantallas aparecieron alrededor del orbe. —Analizando estructura y patrones de ataque… arquitectura desconocida, origen desconocido, probabilidad de rechazo…  
—Hazlo en silencio. —dijo Greg haciendo una mueca.—Me pone nervioso no saber de qué rayos estás hablando.  
Red no respondió, pero el icono de “Altavoz Silenciado” apareció en todas las pantallas a su alrededor mientras se concentraba en el contraataque.

El campo de batalla había cambiado lenta e inexorablemente a favor de los piratas. La fragata meltran había perdido toda su velocidad y ahora se encontraba apenas a un centenar de kilómetros de donde estaban ellos completamente a merced de los disparos de sus naves de artillería.   
Por el contrario, las cosas no parecían marchar bien para sus tropas de la primera línea. Habían abatido a algunas de las armaduras enemigas, pero aún así las restantes luchaban con una tenacidad y ferocidad implacables. Por un momento Greg temió que realmente se tratara de las famosas Amazonas de Unity.  
—Pero eso era imposible… sus informes decían que aquellas guerreras estaban en otros puntos de la galaxia, lejos de la Rainbow y aquel maldito Campo. ¿De dónde habían salido esas malditas guerreras entonces?

—¡Greg!  
Algo andaba mal, Red nunca había gritado así su nombre antes. El pirata quitó los ojos del radar dimensional y se encontró de frente con el cuerpo transparente de su IA y sus inquietantes ojos dorados. —¿Qué sucede?  
—No podré recuperar el control de la Rainbow, las probabilidades de éxito han disminuido por debajo del umbral tolerable. De seguir así perderé todos mis nodos de acceso en menos de cinco minutos.  
—¿Es esa Tass…?  
—No lo se… pero sea lo que sea tiene más poder de cálculo que todas las computadoras de esta flota combinada… no podré ganarle en un enfrentamiento de fuerza bruta.  
En aquel momento Greg tomó una decisión. —Al diablo esa maldita Colonia y todo lo que está dentro ¿Cómo está el número Tres?  
—Ochenta y Seis por ciento. —respondió Red.  
—Es suficiente, detona las cargas y prepárate para salto FOLD de largo alcance, es hora de salir de este lugar de mierda.  
—A la orden Capitán.

 

Mientras tanto en el puente de mando de la fragata de Kassia, la interrupción del ataque de Red a los sistemas había llevado algo de tranquilidad a las guerreras del puente.  
La imagen de Nesa se proyectó de inmediato frente al radar donde su Capitán evaluaba los daños que en aquel momento su nave recibía por parte de la artillería enemiga.  
—¡Capitán! —exclamó la Meltran de anteojos. —¡El ataque enemigo a nuestros sistemas se ha detenido por completo!  
—Amanda y Tass deben haber comenzado su contraataque. —respondió Kassia. —Debemos tratar de mantener en enlace con ellos abierto el mayor tiempo posible ahora que podemos. ¿Haz analizado el ataque?  
—Sea lo que sea, es un tipo de programa de infiltración sumamente agresivo e infeccioso… aun cuando su ataque se haya interrumpido, me temo que ha dejado paquetes virales por todos los archivos en donde ha estado.  
—Me imagino que sabrás cómo lidiar con eso por si vuelven a intentarlo.  
Por la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de la guerrera, Kassia supo que preferiría no volver a pasar por esa experiencia otra vez. —Dame un cuchillo y me enfrentaré contra todos los piratas que quieras… pero esto de intentar atrapar un puñado de bytes en una red colapsada… no estamos hechas para esto Kass.  
—Comprendo.  
La Meltran de anteojos suspiró agotada. —¿Haz hablado con Amanda y los demás? ¿Cual es su situación allá dentro?  
—No mucho mejor que la nuestra, me temo. Al menos ya han podido rescatar a los Colonos y están listos para evacuar la Rainbow.  
—¿Quinn está con Amanda?  
—Si, pero por alguna razón no ha podido salir a combatir con su caza, es probable que su VF-19 también haya caído en manos de los piratas.  
—Y Lala tampoco se ha reportado. —dijo Nesa pensativa. —Si tuviéramos a esas dos dirigiendo el ataque…  
Kassia sacudió la cabeza. —No tiene caso pensar en eso ahora, la prioridad es ganar el combate. ¿Qué me dices del campo de batalla? ¿Puedes usar el enlace con la Rainbow para acceder a sus sensores?  
Nesa desplegó una nueva pantalla y señaló los datos que habían comenzado a aparecer en forma de gráficos. —La red EWR de la Colonia está a nuestra disposición, he comenzado a filtrar los datos ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque, pero sea quien sea ha volcado toda su atención en la Rainbow… —el tono de la Meltran cambió de repente mientras sus ojos se fijaban en cierta porción de los datos. —Pero hay algo que me inquieta por sobre todas las cosas. —dijo preocupada.  
—Dime.  
—Esto. —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. El contenido de la pantalla que en esos momentos contenía los datos se traslado a la imagen que Kassia estaba viendo en el puente de mando. —¿Recuerdas esa burbuja gigante de energía dimensional que descubrimos antes?  
—Si.  
—Luego que la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs disparara, la burbuja colapsó sobre sí misma de forma crítica… los datos que estoy recibiendo de la EWR lo confirman.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—La burbuja ahora mide un centenar de kilómetros centrada alrededor de la Rainbow… varias órdenes de magnitud menos de lo que era originalmente. —respondió la guerrera acomodándose los lentes. —Es probable que el disparo drenara toda la energía acumulada de golpe.  
—¿Afectará eso la batalla? —preguntó la meltran.  
—No lo creo, al fin y al cabo es solo energía residual aunque… hay algo que me hace sentir preocupada, especialmente la forma en la que ese remanente ha quedado alrededor de la Rainbow.  
—Manten monitoreada la situación. —respondió la Capitana. —Y avísame si Amanda vuelve a llamar… hubo una pieza crítica de información que olvidé mencionarle antes.  
—El núcleo.  
Kassia asintió. —¿Hay alguna probabilidad que aquello fuera obra de Kyle o alguien más dentro de la Rainbow? —preguntó.  
—No. —afirmó tajantemente Nesa. —solo yo he estado dentro del núcleo durante mis investigaciones, nadie más hubiera podido manipular los sistemas de esa forma… pareciera… como si la propia computadora hubiera salido de la anomalía por decisión propia.  
—Un misterio a la vez. —contestó la Capitán. —Sobrevivamos a esta batalla y luego nos ocuparemos de eso.  
Nesa se llevó la mano al pecho para realizar el saludo meltran cuando de pronto un grito en el puente de mando interrumpió aquel saludo.  
—¡Capitán!  
Kassia dejó la ventana abierta y se giró rápidamente en dirección a la operadora que había dado la alarma. —¿Qué sucede?  
—Detecto una reacción en cadena en la Rainbow.. varias fuentes de calor han aparecido de pronto…¡Son explosiones!  
—¿Explosiones? ¡En pantalla!  
Uno de los drones que se había acercado al campo de batalla envió las imágenes en directo a la pantalla principal de la fragata Meltran. Las imágenes estaban distorsionadas y llenas de estática, pero aun así dejaron sin palabras a las meltran del puente.  
—¡Deculture! ¿Que demonios…?

Una enorme nube de humo coronaba la parte superior de la Rainbow. Una serie de explosiones secundarias todavía podían verse entre la densa cortina de humo y desechos lanzados violentamente hacia el espacio. Justamente la parte superior del reactor, que asomaba fuera de la estructura principal como si aquel famoso Monte Fuji en Japón se tratara, estaba en aquel momento rodeada de humo como si un verdadero volcán hubiese entrado en erupción.  
—¡Deculture! ¿Que….? —exclamó Kassia abriendo los ojos como platos.  
La enorme mole del reactor comenzó a elevarse por sobre los restos de las explosiones al mismo tiempo que Trinity activaba sus propulsores inferiores.  
—¿Quieren robarse el maldito reactor? —exclamó Nesa quitándose los anteojos completamente asombrada.  
—Lo están haciendo… esos malditos se están llevando toda esa cosa con ellos… ¿Comunicaciones…?—gritó de pronto dirigiéndose hacia las operadoras del puente.  
—¡Se han interrumpido todas las comunicaciones con la Rainbow! ¡Los enlaces han sido cortados!

Trinity se elevaba lenta pero continuamente por sobre la oscura y silenciosa Rainbow. El reactor, ahora completamente visible debido al calor que su poderoso núcleo generaba, colgaba como un gigantesco corazón sangrante de los enormes cables que transferian toda su energía a la enorme arma de guerra que Greg y sus hombres habían construido con tantos sacrificios.  
Los alrededores de la gigantesca nave estaban envueltos en la batalla, donde los sobrevivientes del escuadrón de Triss aún luchaban con las tropas piratas en una situación cada vez más desesperante, pero de pronto todos aquellos puntitos brillantes comenzaron a alejarse de la fragata de Kassia y se dirigieron hacia las tres enormes naves Zentradi que se alejaban lentamente de la Colonia.  
—Van a escapar. —dijo Nesa de pronto. —Si inician un FOLD ahora…  
En aquel momento una nueva pantalla apareció y el rostro convulsionado y lleno de sudor de Triss apareció en la misma. —¡Capitán! —gritó la joven. —¡Se están replegando! ¡Esos hijos de puta se están replegando hacia la nave nodriza!  
—¡Triss! ¡El FOLD enemigo es inminente! ¡Retrocedan o quedarán atrapadas en su burbuja WARP!  
—¡Tenemos que destruirlos antes de que escapen! —exclamó la joven —¡El sacrificio de mis compañeras no será en vano!  
—¡No lo hagas! ¡No podrás regresar si lo haces! —gritó Kassia apretando los puños. —¡Triss!  
La joven sonrió de forma que hizo que hasta a la veterana meltran se le erizaran los cabellos. —Dile… dile a Lagis que fue un honor ser su estudiante… todo lo que me enseñó me sirvió para llegar hasta aquí. —respondió calmadamente.  
—¡TRISS NO!  
La comunicación se cortó ante el grito ahogado de Nesa y las demás chicas del puente.  
—¡Capitán! ¡Detecto energía WARP alrededor del blanco enemigo! ¡Están formando una burbuja!  
—¡Maldita pendeja rebelde! —gritó la Capitán mientras se giraba hacia la meltran que controlaba el timón. —¡Avancen a toda velocidad! ¡Vamos a cubrir a Triss con nuestros cañones!  
—¡Avance a toda velocidad!  
La enorme fragata aceleró sus poderosos motores una vez más, creando un relámpago de luz que iluminó los restos de docenas de armaduras desperdigadas a su paso.

\----------------------------------

Cinthya despertó en un mundo extraño, silencioso y borroso, como si fuera la continuación de un extraño sueño. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que aquello era algo más parecido a una pesadilla que a la realidad.  
Las luces de emergencia de color rojo teñían la vegetación destrozada del color de la sangre. Una niebla rosada había comenzado a cubrir el suelo, pero se sentia fria como la propia muerte.  
La joven se cubrió el desnudo cuerpo con las manos. No era su imaginación, estaba haciendo mucho frío de pronto.  
—¡Cinthya!  
La muchacha reaccionó a la voz de Matt, quien estaba a su lado parcialmente oculto tras la niebla. —Cinthya ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado?  
—No… no lo sé, está todo tan oscuro… no veo nada.  
Antes que pudieran decir o hacer nada, una enorme sombra salida de la niebla misma se inclinó sobre ellos. —¿Matt? ¿Cinthya? ¿Están bien? —tronó la voz del gigante.  
—¡Ralph! ¡Si estamos bien! —respondió la inspectora a gritos.  
Una poderosa corriente de aire barrió el lugar donde los dos jóvenes se encontraban, desperdigando la niebla en finos jirones rosados.   
—Ahora está mejor. —dijo el gigante dejando de abanicar con las manos.  
—¿Por qué hace tanto frío? —preguntó Matt tiritando mientras cubría con las manos.  
Ralph sacudió la cabeza. —Han desconectado el reactor principal creo. —dijo con gravedad. —Nos han dejado sin energía en toda la nave.  
Cinthya se puso de pie y señaló el nucleo que yacía en silencio y aparentemente sin vida. —¿Green está bien? ¿Que sucedió mientras estábamos en la vaina?  
—Te contaré más tarde. —dijo el gigante. —Primero vayan a los cambiadores y busquen algunas ropas o se van a congelar si siguen ahí desnudos.

Los jóvenes asintieron y salieron corriendo en la dirección que el enorme obrero les había señalado, aunque en realidad Matt ya conocía el camino.   
El edificio de los cambiadores no había sufrido daños por los escombros caídos, así que pudieron entrar y localizar un par de grandes batas de toalla que se pusieron rápidamente para no perder más calor. Al cabo de unos minutos los dos salieron y contemplaron asombrados las ruinas de la pared por donde Green había entrado al onsen con tanta violencia.  
—Oh no. —exclamó desolada la joven viendo el daño en el hermoso jardín.  
Matt llamó su atención hacia la enorme mole del núcleo, junto a la cual Ralph se había echado mientras aprecia estar hablando con alguien.  
Se acercaron hasta allí y pronto observaron que el gigante estaba conversando con un pequeño holograma de Midori, proyectado desde una especie de espina que se extendía donde estaba la enorme pantalla, ahora completamente silenciosa.  
—¡Green! —exclamó Matt cuando estuvieron cerca. —¿Están bien? ¿Y Virya?  
El holograma los miró atentamente. —Pueden llamarme Midori a partir de ahora. —dijo mirando al gigante. —Virya está intacta dentro del procesador central, además he recuperado todos mis recuerdos.  
Cinthya reaccionó con alegría. —¡Es una noticia maravillosa! —exclamó resistiendo la tentación de abrazar al holograma.   
Ralph suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Me temo que tendremos que dejar las celebraciones para más tarde Cinthya… los piratas nos han puesto en jaque.  
—¿Que ha pasado? —preguntó Matt.  
—Han removido por completo el reactor de la Rainbow. —respondió la IA. —En estos momentos deben estar alejandose de la nave llevandose consigo toda la estructura que lo contiene.  
—¿Removido? ¿El reactor? —exclamó confundida Cinthya.  
—Increíble, pero parece que es cierto. —aseguró el gigante. —Creo… creo que finalmente nos han vencido. —dijo apesadumbrado.  
Todos guardaron silencio ante aquella perspectiva de derrota. ¿Que pasaria con ellos entonces? Sin el reactor la Rainbow estaba definitivamente a la deriva.  
Midori desplegó una pequeña pantalla holográfica y pudieron ver el rostro de Virya proyectado en ella.   
—¿Es verdad eso? —pregunto. —¿Van a rendirse sin pelear?  
Matt y Cinthya bajaron la vista hacia el suelo, pero Ralph apretó el puño en evidente señal de frustración. —¿Y qué más podemos hacer?   
—Luchar. —respondió la meltran. —Morir si es necesario, pero no hacer nada es…. no lo se… algo muy mal. —dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
Midori clavó sus ojos en la guerrera. —Hablas de morir. —dijo. —Pero tu concepto de la vida y la muerte es muy diferente del que estos humanos poseen.  
El rostro de Virya se ensombreció. —La muerte es una consecuencia de tus actos. —dijo. —Si eres un buen guerrero, sobrevives, de lo contrario los mejores te matarán antes.  
—Pero nosotros no somos Zentradi. —dijo Matt levantando la vista. —Nosotros no buscamos la muerte y tampoco la dispensamos de buena gana.  
Cinthya se adelantó unos pasos. —Matt tiene razón. —dijo. —Protegemos a quienes amamos, luchamos nuestras propias batallas, pero la muerte no es nuestro objetivo, no si podemos evitarlo.  
—Eso no tiene sentido. —protestó la meltran. —Nuestros cuerpos están hechos para matar y para morir. ¿Por qué habría de ser de otra forma?  
—Porque esas son las cadenas con las que la Protocultura creo a los Zentradis. —respondió Ralph.   
La guerrera lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos negros. —¿Cadenas? ¿A qué te refieres?  
—A tu herencia, a la forma en que tú y millones de otros Zentradis fueron creados y condicionados a lo largo de toda la historia de tu raza— respondió el gigante.   
—Mientes. —dijo la meltran mostrando los dientes. —Somos máquinas de batalla, herramientas de guerra… somos…  
—Esclavos. —dijo Midori. —Esa es la palabra que buscas.  
Virya se quedó sin habla. No conocía aquella palabra, pero de alguna forma… de alguna extraña manera sentía en su interior que aquello era verdad.  
—Esclavos. —repitió mientras bajaba la vista. —No… no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué…?  
—Porque careces de la libertad de elegir Virya. —respondió Matt —Pero tu ya has comenzado a quebrar esas cadenas ¿Verdad? Has comenzado a elegir tu propio camino.  
El rostro de la pantalla tardó un rato en responder, como si aquellas palabras hubieran despertado una serie de recuerdos imposibles de suprimir. —¿Qué tanto saben ustedes sobre mi pasado? —pregunto mirando alternativamente a todos.  
—Lo suficiente para ofrecerte nuestra ayuda. —volvió a insistir Cinthya.   
—Los micrones son seres extraños. —dijo la guerrera sacudiendo la cabeza. —Deberíamos ser enemigos mortales y sin embargo quieren ayudarme… ¿A que? ¿Saben realmente cual es mi objetivo?  
—¿Lo sabes tú? —preguntó Ralph.  
La meltran quedó sorprendida ante aquella pregunta. Por supuesto que lo sabía… ¿O no?  
—Mi objetivo…. mi… meta… —las palabras no salían de su garganta. Algo no estaba bien allí. Virya levantó la vista hacia Midori. —Quiero seguir luchando. —dijo.  
Matt y Cinthya se miraron un momento. —¿Ese es tu deseo, Virya? —preguntó la joven inspectora. —¿Deseas seguir luchando por siempre? ¿Tu sola?  
—¡No! Es decir…—la meltran aun estaba confundida. —Yo solo quiero…. necesito...  
—Lo que necesitas es un motivo por el que luchar. —dijo Ralph. —Un sueño, un anhelo, algo que te impulse siempre hacia delante… solo entonces podrás ser realmente libre, libre de todas las cadenas que la Protocultura te impuso al momento de tu creación.  
—Necesitas alguien a quien proteger. —dijo Matt.  
La imagen de Virya se borró y la pantalla quedó en blanco.  
—¿Que ha sucedido? —preguntó Cinthya al ver que nada pasaba.  
Midori sacudió la cabeza. —Se ha encerrado en sí misma y ha bloqueado sus pensamientos. —dijo. —Será mejor dejarla sola un tiempo.

El grupo asintió unánimemente. ¿Quién podría imaginar la clase de pensamientos que llenaban esa mente de guerrera? Virya había sufrido una especie de pre-shock cultural hacia muchos años, pero ahora todo había estallado de golpe frente a sus narices. ¿Podría resistirlo? ¿Podría su mente superar aquello?   
Estaban envueltos en aquellos sombríos pensamientos cuando un sonido extraño los hizo ponerse en guardia.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ralph quien fué el primero en escucharlo. —Hay algo entre las plantas allí. —exclamó señalando un punto entre los arbustos destrozados a los pies del enorme agujero en la pared.  
Todos miraron preocupados en aquella dirección esperando ver salir a uno de esos mortíferos drones, pero lo que salió corriendo de entre las ramas no era una máquina de guerra.  
—¡Gubaba! —exclamó Matt reconociendo los gritos del animalito, quien corrió a los brazos del chico y de un enorme salto se arrojó a sus brazos.  
Ralph suspiró aliviado, pero Midori y Cinthya miraron con curiosidad al recién aparecido. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la Inspectora.  
—Se llama Gubaba. —respondió Matt mientras reía sin parar por las cosquillas que la lengua del animalito le producían en el rostro. —Es el Kiklo que le regalé a Mina para su cumpleaños de quince.   
Ralph se inclinó sobre los jóvenes. —Está flaco como un palo… debe haber estado vagando por el interior siguiendo el rastro que ustedes dejaron por toda la nave. —razonó.  
Matt asintió y levantó al Kiklo bien a la vista de todos. —Me alegra que estés a salvo. —dijo abrazándolo con cariño. —Mina debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

Tras unos minutos donde Cinthya y Matt se turnaron para acariciar el suave pelaje gris del animalito, Ralph fue el primero en hablar y su voz sonó grave y preocupada. —¿Que opciones tenemos, Midori? —preguntó volviéndose hacia la figura holográfica.  
—No muchas. —respondió la IA. —Los generadores de emergencia de tu onsen son demasiado pequeños para usarlos como alimentación de los procesos de esta unidad.  
—¿No puedes usar el reactor del núcleo? —preguntó Cinthya que se había sentado en el suelo junto a Matt.  
—Solo durante unos minutos… sin un sistema de enfriamiento entrará en masa crítica y destruirá todo lo que hay alrededor.  
El gigante golpeó con violencia una roca y la fuerza de su enorme puño la partió en cientos de pedazos. —¡Tenemos que detener esa nave! —exclamó furioso.  
Matt y Cinthya se miraron. —Si esos piratas logran escapar con el reactor, nada ni nadie estará a salvo, podrían poner en peligro incluso a una flota de emigración con un arma como esa. —dijo la inspectora.  
Midori levantó la vista hacia los cables que cubrían casi todo el techo del enorme tanque de almacenamiento. —El verdadero peligro es Red… no podemos dejar que siga funcionando. Su sola existencia es un peligro para todos.  
Ralph se pasó la mano por el rostro cubierto de sangre seca y cenizas. —No se… no se que mas podemos hacer. —reconoció. —Al menos deberíamos poner a salvo a Matt y Cinthya. —dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes acurrucados sobre la hierba.  
—Es lo que quería Amanda. —respondió la IA. —Pero deberán ir solos hasta la popa de la Rainbow; ni tu ni yo podemos acompañarlos para protegerlos de los peligros que quedan en esta nave.  
El gigante suspiró desanimado. —No puedo creerlo… estábamos tan cerca de derrotarlos… ¿En serio no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Solo nos queda sentarnos y esperar?   
—En estos momentos solo la fuerza de los guerreros podrá decidir el resultado del combate. —afirmó Midori. —Y nosotros no lo somos.  
—Pero yo sí lo soy. —dijo Virya mientras su imagen volvía a aparecer en la pantalla.  
—¡Virya! —exclamó Cinthya poniéndose de pie.   
Ralph la miró con curiosidad. —Si… si lo eres… —dijo. —Y si solo una pequeña parte de lo que escuché hablar de ti es verdad, eres una de las mejores guerreras Meltran de toda la galaxia.  
La guerrera asintió en silencio, pero luego miró a Midori y sus ojos brillaron de forma misteriosa. —Necesito… —las palabras parecían extinguirse en su garganta. —Necesito… ayuda. —dijo finalmente.  
Matt también se había puesto de pie con el Kiklo en brazos. La forma en que la meltran había dicho esas palabras representaba un verdadero shock para los jóvenes.  
—Soy una guerrera. —continuó diciendo la meltran. —Y solo se luchar… así que… quiero luchar para… para proteger esto. —dijo señalando el Núcleo.   
—Virya…. —exclamó Matt.  
—¡Quiero proteger lo único que me queda! —gritó la guerrera. —¡Ayudenme a pelear!

S habia hecho un profundo silencio en el jardín de Ralph, como si las palabras de Virya hubieran despertado algo en el ambiente. Midori no había dejado de mirar la pantalla donde aquella representación de los datos que conformaban a la guerrera pedían a gritos una oportunidad.  
—Si tuviera un cuerpo. —dijo Virya. —Si tuviera un cuerpo con el que pelear…   
Ralph abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Un cuerpo? ¿A que se refiere? —preguntó.  
—Virya no entró al núcleo como lo hicimos nosotros. —explicó Matt.   
Por la cara que puso el gigante, Cinthya supo que no había entendido nada. —Parece que las vainas de micronización convierten no solo nuestras mentes, también la información de nuestros cuerpos físicos en datos y esos datos fueron los que entraron al núcleo junto con nuestras conciencias. —dijo la joven.   
—Comprendo. —asintió el gigante. —Entonces ella está atrapada dentro de esa cosa. —respondió con amargura. —Es una verdadera lástima, una guerrera como ella podría derrotar por sí sola a esos malditos allá fuera.  
—Hay una forma. —dijo Midori cerrando los ojos. —Pero el sacrificio será enorme, me temo. —dijo con un tono de voz extraño.


	162. Chapter 162

Hasta Gubaba había dejado de ronronear. El silencio se volvió de pronto tan real como una presencia más en aquel oscuro lugar.  
—¿Sacrificio? —preguntó Ralph mientras varias arrugas de preocupación aparecían en su rostro.   
Midori asintió en silencio mientras Matt y Cinthya se miraban confundidos. Solo Virya había permanecido impasible ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto se había producido un cambio en el ambiente. Si bien la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, el calor que estaba generando el núcleo dañado había comenzado a calentar la zona alrededor de donde los cinco compañeros se encontraban reunidos. Blanquecinas nubes de vapor se elevaban por sobre las grietas que se marcaban en las oscuras escamas que protegian aquella grotesca computadora biológica.   
Más allá, en las cercanías del agua, la escarcha había comenzado a cubrir el rocío formado sobre el césped, cubriendo de blanco algunas zonas del onsen evidenciando el marcado descenso de la temperatura.  
—Debemos evitar que escapen. —volvió a repetir Midori. —Y en mi estado actual yo no poseo los medios para detenerlos… pero Virya si.  
Pero Ralph no estaba muy seguro. Su gesto era de preocupación y las palabras de Midori no habían hecho más que aumentar sus dudas. —Midori… ¿Estas segura? —preguntó. —Las capacidades de Virya para el combate son casi legendarias… aun asi ¿Crees que es sensato dejarla sola allí afuera? Sin un acondicionamiento adecuado… ¿Realmente podrá controlarse?  
Virya clavó sus ojos en el gigante. —¿Controlarme? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Ralph iba a contestar pero Cinthya respondió por el. —Podemos confiar en ella. —dijo esperanzada. —Creo… creo que ella finalmente ha encontrado algo que proteger.  
Matt asintió dando su apoyo a la joven, pero Ralph no estaba del todo convencido. Se recostó como pudo contra la roca y dejó que sus piernas torcidas descansaran entre los arbustos destrozados. —No se. —dijo rascándose la barba.  
En ese momento todos pudieron percibir el cambio. El aire comenzó a temblar como si la misma luz estuviera siendo sacudida.  
—¡Eso es distorsión FOLD! —exclamó Virya desde la pantalla.  
El gigante golpeó la roca con su puño. —¡Esos hijos de puta están haciendo un FOLD!  
Midori miró hacia el techo abovedado.—¿Pero por qué están haciendo un FOLD con nosotros incluidos? —preguntó.   
—Algo.. algo está mal. —dijo Matt arrebujandose en su precaria vestimenta. —¿Lo sienten?  
El silencio estaba apenas roto por la vibración del núcleo y los ocasionales escapes de vapor que emanaban con violencia por entre las grietas.  
—El tiempo se nos está acabando. —dijo Midori. —Tenemos que hacerlo ahora.  
Cinthya dió un paso al frente. —Que… ¿Que vas a hacer? —preguntó temerosa.  
—Voy a transferir la conciencia de Virya a un nuevo cuerpo. —respondió la IA. —Solo ella puede detener a esos piratas.  
Matt miró al holograma confundido. —Pero… ¿No habías dicho que Virya no tiene datos de su antiguo cuerpo? ¿Como vas a fabricar un nuevo cuerpo para ella?  
Midori miró hacia el estanque y luego a Virya. —No voy a fabricar un nuevo cuerpo, voy a usar uno que está disponible. —dijo.  
—No.  
Los demás se voltearon hacia el gigante. El tono de su voz, la forma en la que había dicho esa palabra hicieron que los dos jóvenes temblaran y no justamente por las corrientes heladas que habían empezado a soplar por el agujero de la pared.  
—Es la única forma, Ralph —explicó Midori.  
El enorme obrero se arrojó al suelo y se arrastró penosamente hasta donde estaba echado el Núcleo. —¡Por favor… No lo hagas! —suplicó. —Tiene que haber otra forma… Evans… Amanda… alguno de ellos seguro…  
El holograma cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —No amado Ralph… no hay otra forma… no tenemos tiempo de hacerlo de otra forma.  
Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de aquellos enormes ojos. —¡Usame a mi! —gritó desesperado. —¡Usa mi cuerpo! ¡Todo lo que quieras menos eso! —exclamó mientras hundía su rostro en el cuerpo intangible de su amada.  
Pero Midori había ya tomado una decisión. Dejó que el gigante se desahogara mientras los espejismos de luz danzaban a su alrededor como diminutas estrellas fantasmales.  
—Necesitamos un cuerpo vacío. —dijo al cabo de un tiempo mientras su cuerpo holográfico crecía en tamaño hasta igualar al de Ralph. —Y el que tú y tus amigos trajeron desde la Galaxy es el candidato ideal.  
Mientras decía esto la joven acarició el rostro lastimado del gigante. Ralph abrió los ojos asombrado ya que pudo sentir el tacto de aquella suave mano en su mejilla. —¿Comprendes? —preguntó Midori acariciando lentamente aquel amado rostro. —Yo no necesito un cuerpo ahora, lo que estoy a punto de hacer no lo requiere, pero para proteger a todos los que quiero, incluidos tú y todos esos colonos que aprendí a amar durante todos estos años, es menester que haga lo que tengo que hacer.

Tanto Matt como Cinthya guardaban silencio expectantes. Virya también observaba la escena pero ninguna emoción se reflejaba en aquel severo rostro. ¿Qué estaría pensando aquella mortífera guerrera en esos momentos? ¿Comprendía realmente lo que se estaba desarrollando ante ella?  
Ralph miró un instante a Midori y sonrió en forma enigmática. —¿Sabes? —dijo. —Hace unas pocas horas unos amigos estuvieron aqui mismo junto a unos prisioneros que luego llevaron ante Amanda. Uno de mis hombres sugirió ejecutar a uno de ellos y yo me opuse rotundamente, ahora me alegro haber tomado esa decisión.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Matt intrigado.  
—Porque de ninguna forma una guerrera de la talla de Virya hubiera aceptado un cuerpo de escoria como esa. —dijo Ralph soltando una carcajada.  
El cambio en la actitud del gigante sorprendió a todos. ¿Como había pasado del llanto a la risa en tan poco tiempo? Cinthya miró con preocupación el rostro del obrero. —Ralph… ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto.  
Ralph no contestó, simplemente se arrastró hacia la orilla y lentamente se introdujo en las frías aguas del onsen mientras maldecía en voz baja (Pero perfectamente audible para todos)   
—Maldición, esto está más frío que el corazón de Amanda. —dijo tiritando.  
Las aguas pronto se tiñeron con la suciedad y la sangre que manchaba las raídas ropas del gigante, dejando un rastro mientras se adentraba mas y mas en el estanque. Pronto el agua le llegó al cuello, pero los brazos del gigante conservaban la fuerza y fue capaz de nadar hasta llegar al promontorio de rocas que se erguía en el centro del Onsen. Con evidente esfuerzo Ralph se encaramó a las rocas y se incorporó mientras se sujetaba de la enorme piedra que coronaba el montículo. Agitado, temblando de frío y con el agua chorreando por sus cabellos, el gigante sonreía.  
Nubes de vapor blanquecino habían comenzado a rodear el cuerpo del gigante cuando el agua comenzó a evaporarse por el calor que generaba aquel enorme cuerpo. Sin perder un segundo más Ralph abrazó la enorme roca con ambos brazos. El silencio era total.  
—Virya no se merece cualquier cuerpo. —dijo el gigante. —Así que le daré el mejor, mi mas preciado tesoro.  
Los enormes músculos de los brazos se tensaron y la roca tembló en cuanto el gigante aplicó toda su fuerza para levantar aquel monstruoso peso.

Todo el jardín parecía estar vibrando con aquella terrible demostración de poder. Las aguas del estanque se agitaron ante la poderosa fuerza del gigante, quien apoyado como podía en las rocas y con las inútiles piernas colgando a un lado, trataba con toda su fuerza levantar aquella enorme roca.  
Cinthya dió un paso hacia la orilla y se quedó paralizada ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, entonces vio el pequeño pétalo rojo caer lentamente frente a su nariz.  
—¿Que…?  
Levantó la cabeza y tal como había pasado casi una semana antes, vió la lluvia de pétalos rojos caer desde lo alto.  
La escena era irreal.  
Una continua y copiosa lluvia de pétalos caía ahora sobre todos ellos mientras el gigante esforzaba al máximo sus brazos para levantar la pesada piedra. Matt no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
—Siento… siento no poder haberte mostrado el Jardín antes. —dijo Ralph entre soplido y soplido. —Me temo que las rosas no… no sobrevivirán a este clima extremo. —dijo esforzando una sonrisa.  
Midori sacudió la cabeza y flotó cerca del gigante. —Estas rosas de Edén… ¿Son las mismas que…?  
—¿Las recuerdas? —preguntó Ralph.  
La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Me temo que no… pero veo que las has plantado para mi y por eso ahora se que me gustan… gracias. —dijo abrazando el enorme cuerpo.  
—¿Cinthya? —preguntó Virya mirando a la joven desde su pantalla. —¿Que…? ¿Esas son…?  
El rostro de la joven estaba surcado por las lágrimas. Matt también estaba emocionado por lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos y tomó las manos de la inspectora. —Parece… parece una pintura. —dijo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos aquella mágica escena.  
La joven asintió en silencio y apretó con fuerza las manos de Matt mientras el holograma de Midori abrazaba a Ralph. Era como si las dos figuras gigantes estuvieran tratando de remover la pesada piedra al mismo tiempo.  
La roca se resquebrajó y estalló ante la poderosa fuerza del gigante, quien cayó de espaldas por el terrible esfuerzo en medio de una peligrosa lluvia de esquirlas y fragmentos que volaron por todo el onsen.  
—¡Ralph! —gritó Cinthya corriendo hasta la orilla ignorando los peligrosos proyectiles que pasaron a centímetros de su cabeza —¡Ralph!  
El gigante se hundió en el estanque lanzando un enorme chorro de agua que bañó la pila de rocas donde antes había estado aquella piedra enorme. Ahora un cilindro metálico se destacaba erguido en el mismo centro, surgiendo desafiante entre los escombros mientras la lluvia producida por el pesado cuerpo al caer al agua lavaba los pétalos rojos que se habían acumulado sobre las piedras.  
Matt se acercó hasta la misma orilla junto a Cinthya y las olas producto de la caída de Ralph lamieron sus pies descalzos. Nada se veía sobre la superficie agitada del estanque, todo estaba cubierto por aquellos pétalos de rosa que continuaban cayendo desde lo alto.  
—¡Allí! —exclamó Matt señalando con el dedo.  
Una enorme sombra surgió del agua y quedó flotando a escasa distancia del promontorio de rocas. De inmediato el holograma de Midori apareció sobre el. —¿Estas bien? —preguntó cuando vió que el gigante abría los ojos.  
—Solo…. necesito…. descansar un momento. —dijo con dificultad Ralph mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. —Solo un momento. —repitió.  
Los dos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados en la orilla, pero de inmediato un estruendo hizo que se voltearan alarmados. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Cinthya.  
El Núcleo había desplegado sus enormes patas y lentamente se había vuelto a incorporar. La protuberancia que se alzaba a su espalda lanzaba violentas nubes de vapor y el sonido y la vibración eran ensordecedoras.  
—Cada minuto cuenta ahora. —dijo Midori flotando sobre el estanque. —Todos han cumplido sus papeles a la perfección, ahora todo depende de mí… y de Virya. —sentenció. mientras extendía los brazos.

Hubo un temblor repentino y las docenas de conexiones que el núcleo había extendido en todas direcciones se cortaron simultáneamente. La monstruosa computadora biológica dió unos vacilantes pasos en dirección a la orilla mientras Matt y Cinthya se apartaban rápidamente del camino del coloso.  
—El agua ayudará a disipar el calor del reactor dañado. —explicó Midori mientras dirigía las operaciones desde lo alto. —Eso nos dará un poco más de tiempo… espero.  
Mientras tanto Ralph había llegado flotando al otro lado del estanque y su enorme cuerpo quedó varado en la parte menos profunda. Los jóvenes corrieron por el perímetro del onsen y pronto llegaron a su lado. —¡Ralph! —gritó Matt mientras se metía en el agua. —¿Estas bien? ¡Responde!  
El gigante levantó el brazo derecho y lo dejó caer sobre su pecho. —Será mejor que se alejen chicos. —dijo girando levemente la cabeza en dirección a los jóvenes. —Esto podría ponerse muy peligroso aún.  
Aunque no lo hubiera dicho, ninguno de los dos jóvenes pensaría dos veces en estar cerca de aquella enorme y humeante masa de bultos que se arrastraba lentamente por el estanque. Las aguas burbujearon y se cubrieron de vapor en cuanto el vientre del núcleo tocó la superficie del estanque.  
Midori maniobró la estructura hasta que estuvo justo en medio del onsen a unos pocos metros por encima del cilindro plateado que contenía su antiguo cuerpo. Una serie de silbidos de vapor escaparon violentamente por varias grietas cuando la vaina de la que Matt y Cinthya habían salido momentos antes descendía hasta la superficie del agua.  
—Prepárate Virya. —dijo la IA dirigiéndose hacia la guerrera que permanecía en silencio en la pantalla. —No se si esto vaya a funcionar, ya que tendré que simular algunas funciones que son completamente desconocidas para mi.  
—¿Tu improvisando? —gruño Ralph esbozando una sonrisa. —La última vez que hicimos eso…  
Midori sonrió. —Tuve un buen maestro. —dijo. —Esta vez sé lo que estoy haciendo.   
—¿Debería preocuparme por eso? —preguntó Virya haciendo un gesto de duda.   
—Me temo que no tienes tiempo para eso. —sentenció la IA. —Buena suerte.  
Antes que Virya pudiera contestar su imagen se desintegró y la pantalla desapareció, absorbida por la estructura biológica del núcleo.  
—Es hora. —dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Enormes tentáculos surgieron de entre las grietas humeantes y se extendieron hasta rodear el cilindro clavado en la roca. Hubo un crujido seguido de un soplido neumático y el cilindro se abrió al medio, revelando aquello que ocultaba.  
El frágil cuerpo de Midori fue elevado envuelto en finos apéndices dorados, como finos hilos de oro acariciando a una virgen de la antigüedad.  
Del otro lado del estanque los humanos miraban aquello con lágrimas en los ojos. 

El cuerpo vacío envuelto en la red de filamentos dorados flotó frente al holograma de Midori y ella extendió sus enormes manos para rodearlo. —Este cuerpo es el fruto de los sueños humanos. —dijo solemnemente. —Representa los anhelos de aquellos que se atrevieron a seguir el camino de la Protocultura y de imitar sus logros y fracasos. Manipular y crear vida, jugar a ser dioses… pero al igual que los Zentradis, este cuerpo fue creado con un objetivo, una meta y al igual que Virya, fue abandonado y descartado… Ha llegado el momento en que cuerpo y mente deben unirse para crear algo nuevo, algo que reconcilie de una vez por todas a los hijos de la Protocultura.  
Mientras así hablaba Midori, el reactor del núcleo funcionaba a toda su potencia. Las aguas se agitaron y violentas espirales de vapor rodearon las monstruosas extremidades que asomaban por sobre la superficie del estanque.  
—Lo que antes fué considerado como mera chatarra, ahora renacerá nuevamente. —dijo la IA con un extraño tono de voz. —No como lo que fué, sino como algo nuevo y mejorado.

La vaina fue levantada por medio de un pilar de roca verdosa hasta quedar a la altura de donde flotaba el holograma de la IA, entonces la puerta se abrió como una boca hambrienta y el pequeño cuerpo de Midori fue engullido por completo.

Hubo un temblor en todo el onsen en cuanto el reactor pareció lanzar un rugido, como si una bestia herida de muerte lanzara un último desafío antes de morir. Un resplandor comenzó a refulgir en el interior del núcleo y rayos de luz blanca escapaban por cada hendidura y grieta del dañado caparazón.  
Matt y Cinthya se tomaron de las manos y contuvieron el aliento ante aquella demostración brutal de energía. Un torbellino de vapor y partículas brillantes giraba alrededor del núcleo mientras algo parecido a un grito lejano se escuchó en la enorme bóveda que cubría al jardín de Ralph.  
La vaina estalló en mil pedazos y una enorme nube de vapor verde cubrió todo el estanque. Ralph estiró un brazo y cubrió a los jóvenes de las peligrosas esquirlas que volaron en todas direcciones.  
—El proceso ha concluido. —informó Midori flotando sobre los girones de nubes por sobre el caos que se había desatado a sus pies.

Lo que estaba de pie frente a ellos no era Midori, pero tampoco era Virya.  
La Meltran se incorporó lentamente mientras la lluvia producto de la condensación de todo el vapor caía copiosamente sobre sus cabellos rojos como el fuego. Lentamente la desconocida abrió los ojos.  
—Al parecer ciertos datos genéticos alteraron la transferencia corporal de mi antiguo cuerpo. —dijo Midori aterrizando frente a Ralph. —Esperemos que su mente haya soportado el cambio. A continuación agitó un brazo y un par de cables se desplegaron desde la base del núcleo y se conectaron a la red eléctrica del onsen.  
La Meltran levantó las manos y las contempló largo rato. Luego volvió a mirar al holograma que se encontraba frente a ella.   
—¿Cómo te sientes, Virya? —preguntó Midori.  
—Viva —respondió la guerrera. —Me siento… viva. —repitió mientras su cabeza giraba para observar los alrededores.   
La giganta comenzó a salir de las turbulentas aguas mientras el holograma de la IA se retiraba hacia donde estaba el núcleo. Matt y Cinthya miraron asombrados aquel cuerpo desnudo que lentamente se acercó a donde estaban ellos.  
Virya se detuvo a unos metros de donde se encontraban los Micrones y yacía el obrero de espaldas, quien la miraba fijamente aunque en completo silencio.  
—Es la primera vez que veo a un Micrón desde esta perspectiva. —dijo mirando a los humanos desde lo alto. —El pensar que yo también fuí así de insignificante durante un tiempo me hace sentir… enferma.  
Algo en el tono de la voz de la Meltran hizo que Cinthya se pusiera en guardia. Apretando los puños se puso delante de Matt y enfrentó a la gigante. —Creeme que el tamaño no importa a la hora de demostrar valor. —gritó bastante molesta.   
—Tus palabras son más grandes que tu propio cuerpo. —exclamó la guerrera. —Pero carecen de peso. Podría aplastarlos a ambos con solo mover un pie.  
La inspectora tensó sus músculos y se preparó para saltar a un lado junto a Matt, pero Virya no se movió, simplemente se quedó ahí mirándolos en silencio, entonces tras unos segundos se puso de cuclillas para mirar mejor a los humanos. —No obstante. —dijo con un brillo extraño en la mirada. —Quiero… quiero escuchar mas de esa “música” de la que hablaron antes. —dijo señalando a Matt con el dedo.  
Los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados al igual que Ralph, cuya exhalación fué un pequeño viento huracanado que agitó las hojas de las palmeras cercanas.

Virya se apartó un mechón húmedo que había caído delante de su rostro y lo examinó intrigada. —Este color… —dijo mirando los cabellos rojizos.  
—No te queda mal ese tono. —dijo Ralph con una sonrisa.   
—Me gusta el rojo. —reconoció la meltran poniéndose de pie. —Es un color que va bien conmigo.  
El gigante examinó el cuerpo de la guerrera atentamente. —Veo que también hubo otros cambios además del de color de cabello. —observó. —Haz ganado algo de volumen en la zona del pecho, según veo.  
Virya usó ambas manos para tomarse los pechos. —¿Desde cuando los Zentran se interesan por estas cosas? —preguntó confundida.  
—Oh, ciertamente más de lo que te imaginas... ya lo descubriras cuando interactues mas con la raza humana. —exclamó el gigante riendo. —Hasta es posible que Matt escriba una canción sobre ello, ha estado muy expuesto a esa clase de encantos femeninos últimamente. —dijo entre carcajadas.  
El joven se puso colorado y Cinthya se cubrió aún más con la bata recordando todas las veces en que habían estado sin ropas desde que comenzara aquella especie de aventura.

El ambiente se había relajado un poco, pero la tranquilidad no duró demasiado. Pronto un temblor comenzó a sentirse en las paredes y el piso y todos se pusieron en guardia. Virya se agazapó junto a Ralph con todos sus sentidos en alerta.  
De pronto hubo un estruendo terrible en la pared donde estaba el agujero enorme por donde había entrado el núcleo. Algo… no, varias cosas enormes volaron a través de la pared creando nuevos agujeros mientras aterrizaban entre las destrozadas plantas.  
Matt y Cinthya gritaron aterrados y se cubrieron tras el brazos de Ralph.  
—¿Qué rayos está sucediendo! —gritó el obrero para hacerse escuchar por sobre el terrible y atronador ruido.  
El polvo todavía no se había disipado del todo cuando Midori descendió ante ellos. —Lo siento. —dijo. —No hubo tiempo de aplicar los frenos.  
—¿Frenos? —preguntó Matt mirando el desastre en el que se había convertido la orilla frente a ellos. —¿Que…?  
Del otro lado del estanque había una pila de desechos, piezas de metal y toda clase de partes y maquinarias.  
—Esos… ¿Esos son vagones de carga? —preguntó Ralph.  
Virya tomó al gigante de los hombros y lo arrastró hasta la orilla donde lo dejó recostado contra una roca bien lejos del agua. Matt y Cinthya los siguieron de lejos a una distancia prudencial mientras Midori flotaba sobre ellos.  
—He traído varios de los carros de carga que estaban almacenados en las vías cercanas al onsen… me temo que no tuve tiempo de planificar mejor la llegada.  
Mientras así decía, más tentaculos habían comenzado a surgir de la estructura del núcleo para estirarse como plantas trepadoras en dirección a las piezas que habían quedado desperdigadas al pie de la destrozada pared de metal  
—¿Que vas a hacer? —preguntó Cinthya.  
Pero Virya ya lo había comprendido.  
—Tu… —dijo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba la febril actividad que se desarrollaba del otro lado del estanque. —¿Tu vas a…?  
Midori sonrió. —Por supuesto Virya. Esta es una nave factoría al fin y al cabo ¿No?   
Ante ellos, las brillantes partes de los Queadlunn Rau recuperados del campo eran levantadas de entre la chatarra y comenzaron a ser ensambladas hábilmente por las “manos” de Midori, quien como si de una directora de orquesta se tratara, movía sus dedos al ritmo de las cientos de piezas que giraban y se intercalaban en el aire dando forma a una de esas mortíferas máquinas de guerra Zentradi.  
—¡Midori! —exclamó Ralph sorprendidoal ver aquel espectáculo.   
Pero el esfuerzo parecía haber sido excesivo para el reactor del núcleo. Mientras la armadura iba tomando forma, la protuberancia que albergaba la fuente de poder de aquella computadora biológica comenzó a emitir fuertes crujidos y a hincharse desproporcionadamente.  
—El reactor se está desestabilizando.—dijo Midori. —Podría estallar en cualquier momento.

Las aguas habían comenzado a hervir por el calor y Ralph agradeció en silencio a que Virya lo hubiese sacado de ahí. A su alrededor las plantas se habían comenzado a marchitar y las hojas muertas volaban atrapadas en violentos remolinos de aire caliente.  
—Solo… un poco… más. —dijo la IAi mientras su imagen se distorsionaba violentamente ante las terribles descargas de plasma del núcleo.  
Con un fuerte chasquido la última parte del Queadlunn Rau quedó fuertemente ensamblada y la armadura se mostró en todo su esplendor ante los ojos asombrados de todos los presentes. Los enormes tentáculos la elevaron por sobre las barrosas aguas de lo que quedaba del estanque y la depositaron del otro lado frente a Virya.  
Un fuerte y profundo soplido de alivio se escuchó cuando el reactor se apagó de pronto y la oscuridad volvió a reinar en todo el recinto, reemplazada instantes más tarde por la luz que irradiaba el holograma de Midori.  
—Es… lo mejor que puedo hacer. —dijo con evidente muestras de alivio. —Espero que te sea útil. —agregó.  
La guerrera dió unos pasos al frente y se acercó a la enorme armadura abierta. Su cuerpo desnudo se reflejó en el pulido metal y por primera vez pudo Virya ver su propio cuerpo reflejado en la máquina de guerra.  
—No está mal. —dijo acariciando el pulido metal.  
—¿El Rau o tu nuevo cuerpo? —preguntó Ralph guiñando un ojo.  
La guerrera se volteó con una sonrisa en los labios. —Ambos. —dijo.

Lentamente los espejismos del tejido FOLD se habían vuelto cada vez más notorios. Cinthya y Matt vieron como sus propios cuerpos parecian duplicarse como una imagen de un viejo monitor y hasta Gubaba dió un maullido de protesta. —¿Aún no estamos en FOLD? —preguntó asustado el joven pelirrojo.  
Ralph miró a Midori y su expresión denotaba alarma. —Algo está mal… una burbuja WARP no puede tardar tanto en formarse… a menos que.  
—A menos que sea una burbuja enorme. —dijo Virya.   
Midori asintió. —Solo una burbuja colosal podría tardar tanto en energizarse. Es posible que algo más esté causando este fenómeno.  
Virya no tenía tiempo para discutir sobre eso. De un salto se encaramó a la armadura y dejó que su cuerpo se deslice dentro de la familiar estructura. La sensación del contacto con aquellos materiales despertaron un recuerdo dormido, una cascada de experiencias que se desataron en la mente de la guerrera.  
—Si…. ¡Si! —exclamó mientras su piel desnuda hacía contacto con los materiales familiares.  
El reactor del Queadlunn Rau se puso en marcha en aquel momento en medio de una explosión de energía. Las luces del interior de la cabina iluminaron el rostro extasiado de la Meltran.  
—Este… poder. —dijo moviendo las manos mientra la mortífera armadura imitaba sus gestos. —Echaba de menos este poder.  
Midori se proyectó delante de la cabina abierta. —Escucha Virya. —dijo. —No pude equipar misiles en el Rau ya que no había ninguno en toda la Rainbow… tendrás que utilizar los cañones de energía…. que por cierto he despojado por completo de sus sistemas de seguridad.  
Ralph parpadeó asombrado. —Hey Midori… sin esos sistemas el reactor…  
—Virya podrá manejarlo. —aseguró la IA. —¿Lo comprendes? —dijo entonces volviéndose hacia la Meltran. —Te he dado un control y una libertad total sobre esta armadura, más allá de lo que sus creadores originales pensaron… pero tendrás que controlar tus impulsos o ese mismo poder te destruirá. ¿Entiendes?  
—Entiendo. —respondió la guerrera.  
Cinthya se adelantó unos pasos sin soltar la mano de Matt. —¿Qué hacemos entonces? —pregunto.  
Midori los señaló a ambos. —Ustedes corren peligro aquí. Virya debe llevarlos hasta donde se encuentra Amanda para que puedan evacuar con seguridad la Colonia.  
—De acuerdo. —afirmó la guerrera. —¿Y luego?  
—Luego obligaré a esos piratas a salir de FOLD. —explicó la IA. —En cuanto volvamos al espacio normal podrás salir al espacio y matar a todos los piratas que quieras.  
El rostro de la Meltran se iluminó de pronto. —Ese plan… me gusta.  
Ralph abrió la boca para decir algo pero sea lo que sea, se lo guardó para sí mientras asentía. —Tienes razón Midori. —dijo en cambio señalando a los jóvenes. —Poner a salvo a esos dos es la prioridad absoluta.  
—¡Pero Ralph! —gritó Cinthya. —¿Que vas a hacer tu? ¡No podemos dejarte solo aquí!  
El gigante sonrió. —Midori me protegerá. —afirmó. —Además ya vieron lo fuerte y resistente que soy… me quedaré aquí hasta que el peligro haya pasado.  
Matt y Cinthya se miraron confundidos sin saber qué decir.   
Virya cerró la cabina y el Queadlunn Rau se incorporó en toda su majestuosidad. Midori desplegó una pantalla holográfica junto a ella y el rostro de la Meltran apareció en la misma. —Recuerda que no tienes un traje de vuelo. —dijo. —Si hay una brecha en la cabina, no durarás demasiado.  
—Me encargaré que eso no suceda. —aseguró la guerrera mientras se inclinaba y estiraba el brazo. El enorme puño del Rau rodeó a los dos asustados Micrones y con toda delicadeza los levantó del piso.  
—Ten cuidado con esos dos Virya. —dijo Ralph. —Los humanos somos bastante frágiles en ese estado.  
Midori señaló hacia un sector del destrozado jardín. —Debes ir hacia la popa de esta nave, hacia aquella dirección. —dijo la IA. —Sigue el disipador principal, es una enorme cañería que sale por la cola de la Rainbow así que no podrás perderte. Al final del camino está Amanda y el resto de los Colonos; deja a Matt y Cinthya con ellos y espera al DEFOLD, luego podrás salir al espacio.  
—Comprendido. —respondió la guerrera.  
Matt y Cinthya se asomaron entre los dedos de la armadura. —¡Cuidate Ralph! —gritó Matt agitando un brazo mientras sostenía firmemente al Kiklo con la otra mano. —¡Le diremos a Amanda que venga por ti pronto así podré curarte con mi música!  
—¡Es un trato! —respondió el gigante levantado el dedo pulgar.  
—¡Midori! ¡Cuidate y cuida también a Ralph! —gritó Cinthya imitando el gesto de su compañero. —¡Todo va a salir bien!  
La IA sonrió y asintió en silencio mientras los propulsores del Queadlunn Rau rugían con una explosión de energía esmeralda y la enorme armadura salió disparada hacia popa. Un destello y posterior tronar de los cañones más tarde y un enorme agujero en la pared del fondo les permitió salir a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Amanda y los demás.  
Ralph suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Podrían haber usado el agujero que ya estaba hecho y dar la vuelta. —dijo resignado. —¿Sabes lo que va a costar arreglar todo eso? —preguntó al holograma que flotaba frente a él.

Midori lo contempló en silencio con una expresión completamente carente de emociones.  
La sonrisa del gigante se borró de su rostro. —Así que… ese es tu plan.—dijo con una mueca. —Vas a sacrificarte junto con esa bomba.  
El holograma asintió en silencio mientras se inclinaba sobre el gigante. —Es… es la única forma. —dijo acariciando el rostro de su amado. — ¿Comprendes?  
—No. —respondió el gigante. —Lo comprendo, pero no lo acepto. —dijo con voz tensa. —Ya te perdí demasiadas veces, no voy a pasar por eso devuelta.  
Midori sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no voy a morir Ralph… dejaré mis memorias en el núcleo y me reconstruiré una vez que el peligro haya pasado.  
El gigante miró aquellos ojos con atención. —Claro… claro. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos. —Me parece un plan estupendo… y dime preciosa… ¿Cuanto falta para que ese reactor tuyo estalle en mil pedazos?  
La reacción de Ralph fue más rápida que la de Midori. El gigante levantó el brazo derecho y detuvo el tentáculo que se había formado a sus espaldas justo en el momento en el que trató de golpearlo con el extremo abultado.  
Midori suspiró desilucionada mientras retiraba el improvisado dispositivo anestésico de las manos del gigante..  
—¿Así que ese era tu plan? ¿Dejarme inconsciente para poder ir tu sola a volarte en mil pedazos contra esa cosa? —preguntó el gigante volviendo a apoyarse contra la roca. —Creía que tus planes eran mejores que los míos.  
—Estaba… improvisando. —reconoció Midori encogiéndose de hombros. —Escucha Ralph… me queda poco tiempo...  
—¿Cuanto?  
—Una hora… tal vez menos… escucha, no hay forma que los dos podamos regresar de esta misión… es suicida.  
—Si… justamente eso es lo que distingue a las misiones suicidas de las misiones normales… eso y el nivel de locura de los que las aceptan.  
—Entonces… ¿Por qué…?  
—Porque te amo. —dijo Ralph. —Porque no voy a perderte devuelta, porque no puedo vivir mas sin ti y si piensas que voy a dejarte sola justo en este momento… bueno, creeré que estás más loca que esa tal Red.  
Unas brillantes lágrimas asomaron en los ojos del holograma. —Gracias Ralph. —dijo Midori apretando las manos del gigante.  
Ralph hubiese jurado que volvió a sentir el contacto de Midori en ese momento, pero a fin de cuentas ambos ya estaban locos, locos de amor y locos por embarcarse en esa misión suicida.  
El gigante no sabia si reir o llorar, así que hizo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.


	163. Chapter 163

Amanda se dejó caer sobre su silla en medio del puente de mando. El ambiente se había enfriado considerablemente y no por la interrupción del soporte de ventilación y temperatura, que de inmediato comenzó a funcionar con la energía de reserva.  
—Esto… esto es un desastre. —dijo quitándose la gorra para luego arrojarla al piso. —¡Estábamos tan cerca!  
Los demás no respondieron, pero en sus rostros se dibujaba la misma expresión que en el de la Capitana Kyle.  
Tras un par de segundos de incertidumbre, la mujer de cabellos azules pareció volver a tomar el control de sí misma. —Necesitamos opciones. —dijo mientras se inclinaba para recoger su gorra.  
Tass fue la primera en reaccionar. —El generador de GoldPot entrará en linea en veinte segundos. —dijo consultando su Pad.   
—Bien, mientras tanto.. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?  
Quinn suspiró, en cambio Gray dió un paso al frente. —Ninguna, pero si necesitas un piloto… aquí me tienes. —dijo sonándose los nudillos de ambas manos. —Es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos.  
Amanda sonrió satisfecha. —Gracias Gray… el timón es tuyo. —dijo señalando el puesto con un gesto de la mano mientras el veterano piloto se sentaba en el asiento frente a la consola de comando.   
Las luces del puente de mando se encendieron de pronto así como todas las pantallas frente a la tripulación.  
—Reactor en línea. —confirmó la joven de anteojos. —Flujo de salida conservado, todos los sistemas en verde…¡Se ve bien!  
Rebecca y Mina suspiraron aliviadas. Amanda apenas hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. —Bien. ¿Que opinas Tass? ¿Podrás protegernos de la intromisión de esa tal Red?  
La joven se puso de pie. —¡Si! —exclamó cerrando el puño levantado frente a su rostro. —Te prometo que no se volverá a escurrir en uno de mis sistemas, esta vez estoy cien por ciento preparada.  
—Te tomo la palabra. —respondió la mujer.  
Mientras tanto el viejo piloto había estado revisando los controles y la terminal de datos que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tras examinar los controles detenidamente se volvió en su silla hacia la Capitán Kyle. —Hey Amanda… estos controles…  
—Ah. —exclamó la mujer. —¿Te diste cuenta?  
El rostro del piloto esbozó una sonrisa. —Así que esto fue lo que le pasó al puente de mando de la Stellar Whale que estaba colgada del hangar.  
—Reducir, Reusar, Reciclar —respondió Amanda. —Así hacemos las cosas en Unity. ¿No lo sabías?  
Gray no contestó, en cambio tomó los dos controles con ambas manos y los apretó con fuerza. —Se siente bien. —dijo al cabo de unos minutos.   
—Guárdate los cumplidos para cuando salgamos de aquí. —dijo la mujer poniéndose seria. —Todavía no sabemos qué nos espera allá afuera.  
De pronto Rebecca ahogó un grito. —¡Capitán! —exclamó volviéndose rápidamente. —¡Detecto una reacción de energia dimensional… es un patrón de formación de burbuja WARP!  
Todos oyeron claramente como Quinn golpeó la pared de metal, apenas a unos pocos centímetros de donde estaba apoyada la cabeza del nervioso Mac. —¡Debura! —exclamó. —¡Se van a escapar!  
En el centro del puente de mando volvió a proyectarse una esfera holográfica, pero esta vez ningún dato se proyectaba en su volumen semitransparente.  
—¿Tenemos algun sensor que nos suministre información de lo que sucede ahí fuera? —preguntó Amanda.

Tass tecleaba frenéticamente en su pequeña terminal y delante de su cabeza una media docena de pantallas aparecian y desaparecian a una velocidad tal que parecía imposible que los ojos de la chica pudieran seguir la catarata de información que discurria por las mismas. —Aun tengo el enlace de datos con la fragata Meltran… creo que… ¡Si! —gritó de pronto mientras hacía un gesto brusco con la mano.  
De entre sus dedos brotó una pequeña esfera de luz azulada que salió despedida hacia el holograma del radar. En cuanto la pequeña bola de luz penetró el holograma, una pantalla ocupó su lugar y una imagen apareció ante todos.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mina,  
—Un Drone… o algún otro tipo de nave de reconocimiento. —explicó la chica entusiasmada. —Está transmitiendo una señal de datos encriptada, pero es el mismo protocolo de la matriz que Unity me dió para que desarrollara nuestro propio sistema de monitoreo y comunicaciones seguras.  
La pantalla pareció temblar y de pronto se dividió en varios pedazos. Cada fragmento se alineó en un patrón de cascada y vieron que eran varias cámaras que transmitían. —Es un escuadrón de Drones. —dijo Amanda —Con seguridad desplegados por Kassia.

La batalla volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos. Quinn dió un paso al frente mientras apretaba los puños. —No durarán mucho. —dijo al ver los movimientos desesperados de las pocas armaduras que quedaban. —Si no hacemos algo pronto...  
Para entonces las distorsiones de la luz producto de la energía FOLD eran visibles para todos y algo más en la transmisión de la batalla captó la atención de la Capitana Kyle.  
—No veo la burbuja. —dijo.  
Gray la miró confundido. —Tiene razón… no hay ninguna burbuja WARP formándose alrededor de esas viejas naves Zentradi… ¿Que diablos esta pasando? —preguntó rascándose la incipiente calva.  
—Tal vez… tal vez no podemos verla porque todos estemos dentro de la burbuja. —dijo Mina de pronto.  
Los demás la miraron asombrados. —Eso… es imposible. —dijo Tass… debería ser una burbuja ENORME como para estar fuera de nuestra vista.  
Amanda ya había escuchado suficiente. Se dió vuelta de pronto y señaló a la Meltran con el dedo. —No podemos perder el tiempo tratando de adivinar lo que sucede. Ahora la prioridad es rescatar a Matt y a Cinthya y ponerlos a salvo, es la única cosa que está dentro de nuestras posibilidades hacer.  
—Yo iré. —dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos. —¿Pero qué hacemos con esos dos? —preguntó señalando a los piratas.  
—Déjalos donde están, no hay tiempo que perder con prisioneros, tenemos que rescatar a Matt y a Cinthya lo más pronto posible.  
La Meltran hizo su saludo de guerra y tras tomar el rifle de asalto se alejó corriendo por el pasillo que comunicaba el puente de mando con el elevador ante la atenta mirada de Amanda.  
Al cerrarse la puerta, la mujer se volvió hacia la pantalla que transmitía la batalla. —Espero que Kassia pueda resistir allá afuera… en cuanto la burbuja WARP se consolide y entren en FOLD todos los sistemas de armas quedarán anulados por el campo de energía dimensional.  
Gray se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba las explosiones en la pantalla. —Estaremos en punto muerto entonces… a merced de sea donde sea que ese tipo quiera llevarnos.  
Amanda asintió y se volvió hacia los cautivos. —Tu. —dijo señalando a Mac. —¿Sabes algo sobre el destino de este FOLD?  
El Pirata encogió de hombros. —Greg no es de compartir la información crítica de sus planes con los soldados rasos. —reconoció. —Conociéndolo como lo conozco hace años, es muy probable que tuviera preparados dos o tres destinos diferentes para elegir en caso de imprevistos.  
—¿Sabes si dejó tropas apostadas en su ruta de escape? —preguntó.  
Mac sacudió la cabeza. —No lo creo… Greg nos reunió a todos para esta operación, todos los hombres estaban presentes en el punto de reunión antes de invadir la Colonia.  
La mujer asintió pensativa mientras daba unos pasos alrededor del globo del radar. —Tass.  
—Sí Capitán.  
—¿Puedes analizar la burbuja y determinar el tipo de salto que piensan dar? —preguntó.  
La joven miró la pantalla y asintió. —Solo puedo darte una idea general. —afirmó mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre el teclado. —Es de largo alcance. —dijo tras señalar una lista de números en uno de los gráficos. —definitivamente piensan salir de este sector de un solo salto.  
Amanda apretó los puños. —Tal vez podamos escapar antes de que el salto se produzca. ¿Que opinas de eso, Gray?  
El viejo piloto asintió. —Por el tiempo que está tomando consolidarse, podría ser minutos, o tal vez horas… depende del tamaño del campo dimensional que tengan que energizar antes de formar la burbuja.  
—Entonces esperaremos a Quinn. —dijo resuelta la Capitán Kyle. —Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Mientras tanto Quinn no había perdido el tiempo y tras salir del ascensor se dirigió corriendo hacia el enorme depósito de carga donde los colonos ya habían despejado todas las provisiones que habían podido rescatar de la Rainbow.  
La guerrera reconoció una cara familiar entre la multitud y se dirigió corriendo hacia allí mientras hacía un gesto con la mano. —¡Silvia!  
La maestra estaba doblando unas mantas para improvisar lechos de campaña cuando escuchó la voz de la Meltran, lo que la hizo levantar la cabeza de inmediato —¡Quinn! —exclamó sorprendida. —¿A dónde vas tan apurada? ¿Ha pasado algo? Esta sensación es…  
La guerrera llegó a su lado y señaló el camino por el que había venido. —Si. —dijo. —Estamos a punto de entrar en FOLD, pero no es cosa de Amanda, te lo aseguro.  
La expresión del rostro de la maestra se ensombreció. —¿Esos tipos se van a llevar a toda la Colonia con ellos? —preguntó.  
—No lo se. —respondió Quinn. —Hay miles de cosas que están sucediendo ahi afuera que estan totalmente fuera de nuestro control… no te imaginas como esta situación está poniendo a Kyle…  
—Conociendo a nuestra Capitán, me imagino que debe estar de un humor de perros. —dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Qué has venido a hacer al depósito?  
—Armas y hombres. —dijo la guerrera. —Amanda me envió a buscar a esos dos que nos causaron tantos problemas antes.  
La profesora la miró confundida, pero luego recordó lo que había sucedido en las celdas el dia anterior. —¿Cinthya y Matt? ¿Están aquí en la Colonia? ¿Como…?  
La guerrera se encogió de hombros. —Ni la menor idea… pero al parecer están en el Jardín de Ralph y debemos traerlos hasta aquí lo más pronto posible.  
Silvia asintió. —Entiendo… ¿Que estás buscando exactamente? —preguntó.  
—Al llegar vi que algunos de los colonos capturaron unos cuantos lanzadores AT portátiles… vamos a necesitar armamento pesado por si quedaron Drones de combate patrullando esa parte de la Rainbow.  
—Entendido. —¿Cuántos hombres…?  
—Solo necesito un par de brazos que lleven las armas pesadas. —dijo la Meltran con un gesto de la mano.—Yo me ocuparé de los Drones.  
Silvia no necesitó escuchar más. Dejó las mantas en el suelo y tras intercambiar un par de palabras con otra joven que en ese momento la estaba ayudando salió corriendo por una de las salidas del depósito.  
Al cabo de unos minutos regresó acompañada de una media docena de hombres. Quinn reconoció a varios de ellos como miembros del improvisado pelotón que había tomado por asalto las celdas de La Torre.  
Quien parecía estar a cargo de aquel destacamento se adelantó al grupo. —Silvia nos explicó lo que necesitas. ¿Segura que no quieres llevar más hombres contigo? Esos Drones son duros de pelar…  
—Gracias pero no… ¿Dan es tu nombre? —preguntó la guerrera observando la barba negra del hombre. —¿Eres el que estuvo a cargo del ataque a la enfermería?  
—Si. —asintió el hombre. —Pero basta de charla y démonos prisa. ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Matt y a la Inspectora?  
—Ese es el plan.  
Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato y tras atravesar varias cubiertas penetraron a un sector separado de los grandes almacenes. Tras una puerta reforzada donde dos colonos montaban guardia equipados con rifles de asalto encontraron el modesto arsenal que habían recuperado de los piratas derrotados.  
Quinn localizó rápidamente los lanzadores de cohetes y tras examinar un par de ellos eligió al que le pareció en mejores condiciones, luego eligió igual de minuciosamente cuatro granadas autopropulsadas de uno de los anaqueles.  
—RPG-7 —dijo la guerrera examinando la descascarada pintura verde de una de las cargas. —Estas cosas son reliquias del siglo pasado. —dijo.  
Dan la miró seriamente. —¿Sabes usar estas cosas? —preguntó.  
La meltran se colgó el lanzador en bandolera en la espalda y tomó uno de los cohetes de las manos del hombre. —Estudié mucho sobre la historia humana y sus guerras. —reconoció la guerrera. —La tecnología militar rusa es lo más parecido a algo Zentradi que hayan producido los humanos… simple, confiable… apuntar y disparar, así deben ser las armas de cualquier guerrero en el campo de batalla. —respondió Quinn guiñandole un ojo al obrero.   
Dan se encogió de brazos. —Si tu lo dices…  
Repartieron las municiones entre los dos hombres más fornidos de la compañía y se dirigieron hacia la salida de popa de la GoldPot, donde un grupo de guardias vigilaban la única entrada que comunicaba al interior de la Colonia.  
Vieron que uno de los guardias se adelantaba rápidamente al verlos llegar.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dan.  
—Drones. —respondió el guardia. —hay dos del otro lado del pozo y un tercero que bajó por la pared como un araña… supongo que todavía debe estar allá abajo.  
El obrero de barba negra miró la compuerta de metal y suspiró. —Si bajamos el puente será como invitarlos a entrar. ¿Alguna idea, Quinn?  
La meltran asintió pensativa. —La grúa para bajar el puente… ¿Se puede acceder desde dentro de esta nave o se la maneja de forma remota?  
Dan miró pensativo a la guerrera. —El puesto del operador está dentro de la nave, solo la pluma y la carga salen al exterior, al fin y al cabo es una grúa para mantenimiento y reparaciones… ¿Estás pensando en…?  
—Llévame hasta allí. —dijo e inmediatamente se volvió hacia los hombres que llevaban las municiones y los cohetes —Ustedes dos… esperen junto a la puerta y en cuanto el puente baje, crucen lo más rápido que puedan. ¿Entendido?  
Los hombres asintieron enérgicamente aunque el nerviosismo era palpable en sus rostros.  
.  
Quinn y Dan corrieron por los pasillos de mantenimiento y tras subir una escalerilla entraron a una cubierta varios niveles por encima del depósito donde se encontraba la salida al exterior. El obrero señaló una estación de monitoreo que colgaba de una de las paredes y cuyas paredes vidriadas permitian a los operarios vigilar las actividades en el sector de cargas. Habia luz tras los cristales y las siluetas de dos operarios podian adivinarse tras los cables y pantallas que cubrian las ventanas en varios lugares.  
—¡Andy! ¡Responde! —gritó Dan agitando un brazo.  
Una ventana se abrió a un lado de la cabina y la cabeza de uno de los operarios asomó por la abertura. —¿Y ahora qué pasa...?  
—Trabajo. —replicó el hombre señalando a la meltran a su lado. —¿Puedes bajar un minuto?  
Andy salió de la cabina y bajó por las escalerillas dejándose caer simplemente deslizándose por las barandillas de seguridad. Aterrizó junto a los recién llegados y los observó con curiosidad. —¡Quinn! ¿Hay noticias de Ralph?   
—No mucho, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para deshacernos de algunos de esos drones que están revoloteando fuera de la nave.  
El joven operario observó el lanzador de cohetes y comprendió que la cosa iba en serio. —¿Qué necesitas?  
—Un paseo. —respondió la meltran. —¿Puedes sacarme al exterior sobre el puente suspendido de tu grúa.  
Andy se cruzó de brazos y miró indeciso a la meltran. —Poder puedo… pero… ¿Podrás encargarte de esas cosas tu sola?  
—Es lo que pienso averiguar. —dijo la guerrera.

El puente que habían improvisado para abordar la nave de escape estaba almacenado en una bahía de descompresión que podía quedar abierta desde el exterior, de forma que los operarios pudieran trabajar sobre el casco de la nave y tener acceso a las herramientas y piezas durante el mantenimiento en el espacio exterior.   
Dan y Andy acompañaron a Quinn hasta la esclusa y observaron en silencio como la guerrera preparaba sus armas para el combate.  
—El plan es simple. —dijo la meltran. —Sácame al exterior y mantén el puente quieto sobre el abismo mientras trato de acertarle a esas cosas… en cuanto veas que salte hacia el lado de enfrente, baja el puente lo más pronto posible así el par de soldados que me acompañan podrán cruzar con el resto de la munición.  
—Entendido. —respondió Andy.  
La guerrera cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde el pesado puente de acero descansaba sobre unos caballetes de metal en completo silencio.  
Tras subirse al mismo y ubicarse en el centro junto al enorme arnes de acero en donde se encastraba el aparejo de la grúa, tomó uno de los cohetes y tras remover la pequeña tapa de plástico lo introdujo en el lanzador.  
Solo tenía tres granadas, así que no podía darse el lujo de errar un solo tiro. Dejó las demás cargas colgadas de su espalda junto al rifle de asalto y se preparó mentalmente para salir.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, al cabo de unos minutos las luces se encendieron y una baliza giratoria indicó que la pesada maquinaria se había puesto en funcionamiento. Una enorme compuerta se abrió sobre su cabeza y el brazo mecánico de una grúa bajó por la abertura y se encastró a pocos palmos de su cabeza con un poderoso chasquido.  
—¿Puedes oírme? —preguntó la voz del operador de la grúa por el intercomunicador que Quinn tenía puesto en su oído derecho.  
—Fuerte y claro. —respondió la meltran.  
—Bien… prepárate, esto se va a sacudir un poco.  
Tras decir eso un estruendo ahogó la transmisión de radio y una enorme compuerta comenzó a abrirse frente a ella, mientras las luces naranjas del exterior comenzaban a filtrarse por la cada vez más ancha abertura. El puente fué izado lentamente y el brazo de la grúa se extendió fuera de la bahía auxiliar mientras Quinn se sujetaba fuertemente de uno de los cables con una mano mientras sostenía el lanzador de cohetes con la otra.  
Una ráfaga de viento frio agitó sus cabellos castaños cuando la pesada pieza de metal salió por completo del interior de la nave. Andy maniobró la carga y el puente giró sobre si mismo posicionándose de modo que cruzaba toda la longitud del profundo abismo.

Quinn asomó la cabeza por el borde de metal y vió movimiento unos cincuenta metros por debajo de su posición. Los drones habían sido alertados por la repentina actividad del otro lado del precipicio y habían comenzado a moverse para posicionarse mejor ante aquella posible amenaza.   
Solo vió dos; uno se había plantado en medio de la cubierta desde donde partía el túnel por el que habían llegado mientras el otro había comenzado a trepar por una de las paredes como si fuera una araña. No tardaria en llegar hasta la altura donde se encontraba el puente.  
No tardó mucho en decidirse, tras aspirar una bocanada de aire cerró los ojos y contó tres latidos de su corazón. Entonces se puso de pie de golpe y apuntó el lanzador de cohetes hacia el drone que se encontraba a escasos veinte metros de donde se encontraba suspendida.  
Su ojo brilló a través de la precaria mira de hierro mientras apuntaba hacia el lugar donde debería haber estado aquel enemigo… pero allí la pared de metal estaba vacía ¿Donde…?  
Entonces sintió la explosión sobre su cabeza.  
El Drone había saltado con sus propulsores auxiliares los últimos metros que lo separaban del puente, pero algo había interrumpido su salto.  
Quinn levantó la vista y vió los pedazos grises volando en todas direcciones, desgarrados por las docenas de descargas de un arma de repetición.

Lo demás fué solo un espejismo. Algo brillante apareció y desapareció frente a su visión seguido de flashes de fuego verde. Una dos.. tres explosiones más tarde y una lluvia de metal destrozado comenzó a llover por sobre su posición.  
—De… Deculture. —exclamó la guerrera bajando el ahora inútil lanzador.

El Queadluun plateado se mantuvo volando frente al puente mientras el vapor que salía de los cañones recalentados por el fuego rápido se disipaba en la fría atmósfera. La mente de Quinn luchaba por entender el significado de aquello, más que nada por el hecho que la armadura solo hubiese usado el cañón de su mano izquierda para destruir a aquellos drones, más pronto descubrió el porqué.   
El enorme robot tenía algo en la mano derecha. Sin hacer ningún sonido la armadura meltran extendió el brazo mientras abría los enormes dedos y dejaba al descubierto a dos humanos extrañamente vestidos.  
—Pero… ¿Que…?  
Los humanos saltaron sobre el puente que se balanceo peligrosamente. Inmediatamente se dieron vuelta y saludaron con los brazos en alto a la misteriosa armadura.   
—¡Buena suerte! —gritó el muchacho pelirrojo a todo pulmón. La mujer sin embargo se había abrazado a uno de los soportes de metal y miraba nerviosa el abismo que se extendía debajo de ellos.  
El Queadluun hizo un gesto con la mano ahora vacía y se alejó en dirección a la cubierta que estaba frente a ellos, descendiendo justo frente al oscuro túnel en donde se posó con gracia felina.  
Quinn se había quedado sin habla ante aquella sucesión de eventos incomprensibles, de pronto notó que alguien jalaba de su remera.  
—¿Eres parte de la torre de control? —preguntó la joven de cabello oscuro envuelta en lo que parecía ser una bata de baño blanca.  
La meltran abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Entonces el puente comenzó a descender bajo el atento control de Andy y ambas miraron hacia donde la armadura se había posado.  
La cabina del robot se abrió con un suspiro neumático y pudieron ver a Virya en su interior, su desnuda piel blanca reluciendo bajo las luces artificiales de la cubierta de observación.  
Cuando el puente llegó hasta la entrada de la nave la compuerta se abrió de golpe, pero ninguno de los hombres que estaba en aquel extremo del abismo se atrevió a salir. Veían la misteriosa armadura plateada y a la gigante desnuda que los miraba desde el otro lado, pero más que sorpresa, era una sensación de terror lo que los mantenía paralizados en su sitio.  
Quinn corrió en dirección al Queadluun en cuanto el puente quedó fijo en su sitio y se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la armadura. La guerrera que la pilotaba la observó desde lo alto con interés, sus oscuros ojos fijos en la pequeña micrón que la miraba desde abajo.  
—¿De donde…? ¿Como…? —comenzó a decir la Amazona cuando Matt y Cinthya llegaron corriendo tras ella.  
—Eres una meltran micronizada. —dijo la misteriosa guerrera de cabellos rojos asomándose un poco fuera de la cabina de la armadura. —No eres como los demás Micrones, lo veo en tus ojos.  
La voz de aquella meltran estaba cargada de autodeterminación y fuerza. Era una voz que Quinn jamás había escuchado en su vida… ni meltran ni humana… como si hubiera algo más. Dejó el ahora inútil cohete en el piso y dio un paso al frente, todavía confundida por aquella aparición. —Soy Quinn, una de las Amazonas de Unity a cargo de la seguridad de la Colonia Rainbow. ¿Quien... eres tu?   
Virya estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento las distorsiones FOLD se hicieron más notables aún. La luz comenzó a doblarse y los espejismos crearon formas fantasmales alrededor de todos los presentes.   
—¡Estamos entrando en FOLD! —exclamó Virya en dirección a los jóvenes que llegaban corriendo a través del puente. ¡Deben entrar al refugio antes que empiece el combate!  
La meltran micronizada se volvió hacia los jóvenes completamente confundida. —¿Que combate? ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Quien…?  
Con un resplandor multicolor, el FOLD se produjo en medio del sector EFF-04776 mientras la enorme burbuja WARP de casi trescientos kilómetros de diámetro desaparecía con la Rainbow, Trinity y la fragata de Kassia en medio de un estallido cegador que por un instante iluminó los cadáveres momificados que contemplaban en mudo silencio la mortal batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos..  
Luego todo fue silencio.


	164. Chapter 164

 

 

  
  
  


Ralph respiró profundamente.

—Dime tu plan. —dijo exhalando lentamente. —Te ayudaré por más imposible que sea.

Midori lo miró con dulzura. Su holograma se había sentado sobre una de las protuberancias del destrozado núcleo mientras agitaba las piernas en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Casi parecía estar suspendida en el aire.

—Tenemos que salir al espacio. —dijo mirando al gigante a los ojos. —No podemos evitar el FOLD, pero podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.

El gigante señaló las ruinas con su mano. —No podrás volver a salir con eso. —dijo. 

—No, tendremos que improvisar nuevamente. —respondió la joven.  

Ralph guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor. Improvisar… ¿Acaso no habían estado haciendo eso durante la última semana? ¿A qué costo?

A la tenue luz de las lámparas de emergencia lo que se revelaba a su rostro era doloroso de ver. Todas las plantas se habían marchitado producto del intenso calor y luego del penetrante frío que la ausencia del reactor había producido en el ambiente. El estanque había desaparecido por completo, solo una capa de lodo de color rojizo producto de los miles y miles de pétalos rojos caídos desde lo alto quedaba en el fondo del mismo. Parecía sangre coagulada.

—Me pregunto si la música de Matt podrá arreglar este desastre. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Midori sonrió misteriosamente. —Estoy segura que podría hacerlo si se lo propusiera. —respondió ante la sorpresa del gigante.

—¿Sabes lo de Matt? —preguntó.

La joven asintió. —Durante nuestra breve estadía en el interior del núcleo compartimos algo más que nuestros recuerdos. —afirmó. —Eso no quiere decir que lo conozca tanto como tu.—aclaró rápidamente ante la mirada divertida de su pareja.

Ralph soltó una sonora carcajada. —¿Y qué te pareció el chico? —preguntó curioso.

Midori se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la oscuridad a sus pies. —Realmente no debería ser capaz de juzgar a nadie. —reconoció sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero si tuviera que comparar a Matt con Cinthya o con Virya… diría que el muchacho tiene su cabeza llena de dudas.

—¿Dudas? —preguntó intrigado Ralph.

—Si… algo así como una sensación de inseguridad constante. Creo que internamente Matt siente temor de que sus propios sentimientos puedan lastimar a los que están a su alrededor, algo que no noté con los otros dos con los que compartí memorias.

El gigante se acarició la barbilla pensativo. —Es curioso que tengas esa sensación. —dijo tras examinar atentamente el rostro de la joven. —Pero de algo estoy seguro; haz cambiado en este corto tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Midori asintió. —Creo que he ganado algo con la experiencia… como si el conocer a esos tres me haya… completado.

—Eso es completamente normal. —aseguró Ralph sonriendo.

—¿Normal?

—Así es como crecemos. —respondió el gigante. —conociéndonos unos a otros, viviendo experiencias, abriendo nuestros corazones a la gente que amamos, no somos solo un cuerpo y una mente encerrados en un solo envase; somos la suma de todas nuestras relaciones e interacciones con los demás.

Midori levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y quedó unos momentos en silencio—¿Sabes? —dijo al cabo de un rato. —De alguna forma creo nuestro encuentro allí dentro fue algo más que fortuito.

—No empieces a hablarme sobre el destino… te lo advierto. —amenazó el gigante con una sonrisa, pero aquel gesto sólo duró un segundo, tras lo cual el gigante volvió a ponerse serio. —Háblame de esa improvisación de la que hablabas. —dijo.

Midori no respondió, pero movió sus manos haciendo un gesto hacia la amorfa masa de las ruinas del núcleo. Una abertura comenzó a abrirse de entre los restos retorcidos y una figura conocida emergió lentamente como excretada del mismo.

Ralph reconoció de inmediato aquello. —¿Todavía tienes esa cosa? —preguntó observando el maltrecho drone.

—La computadora central está destruida. —dijo haciendo que un par de tentáculos giraran la nave para ponerla en posición vertical. —Solo dispongo de los bancos de memorias y los microcontroladores de cada sistema individualmente… pero no hay forma de controlar la aeronave de forma centralizada.

—Osea que tu sola no puedes volarlo. —razonó el gigante.

—Exacto.

Tras mirar la descascarada pintura amarilla y las abolladuras en el fuselaje, Ralph suspiró profundamente. —Así que quieres que yo lo vuele por ti.

—Así es.

El gigante se recostó contra la roca.—Ciertamente estas cosas se pueden volar manualmente desde una estación de control… pero solo Hal tenía una de esas instalada en nuestro transporte.

Midori guardaba silencio mientras sacudía lentamente sus piernas en el aire.

Ralph sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente. —Pero aquí estamos hablando de improvisar ¿Verdad? Un joystick y una consola de mi tamaño están definitivamente muy lejos de las posibilidades así que…. ¿Que idea extraña tienes en la cabeza ahora?

La joven levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en el rostro del gigante. —Aprendí muchas cosas en el núcleo.

—Me imagino.

—Cuando reconstruí los cuerpos de Matt y Cinthya adquirí muchos conocimientos sobre anatomía y biología humana… pero no fué hasta que intenté “unir” la mente de Virya con mi antiguo cuerpo cuando realmente comprendí en profundidad como es que la Protocultura había estado manipulando la vida misma en función a sus deseos y objetivos.

Ante el profundo silencio de su compañero, la joven continuó hablando.

—Es posible que la Protocultura haya logrado dominar los misterios de los cuerpos y todas sus funciones biológicas, así como la combinación armónica entre biológico y mecánico… no obstante jamás lograron controlar la esencia de la vida, o tal vez le tuvieran miedo.

—¿Miedo?

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No lo se… es algo que sentí al explorar lo que quedaba de la base de datos de la computadora biológica… había una especie de cautela, de temor reverencial hacia las cosas que la misma Protocultura no dominaba.

—El Shock Cultural.

—Es posible. —reconoció Midori. —Tal vez la música era una de esas cosas que ellos no comprendían del todo bien y acaso temían…. en todo caso las cosas que lograron modificar con su bioingeniería eran prácticamente ilimitadas.

—Y tú… tú has aprendido de ello.

—Si… es por eso que he decidido convertirnos en un Hombre-Pájaro.

El gigante miró confundido al holograma. —Hombre… ¿Que?

—Un Hombre-Pájaro… lo siento, es un nombre que apareció en uno de mis archivos de memoria… probablemente algo de que Cinthya o Matt aprendieron en la escuela o algún otro sitio, me pareció un nombre indicado para la idea que tengo en la cabeza.

—De acuerdo… soy todo oídos.

—Hay… hay una forma en la que podemos combinarnos. —dijo Midori con una mirada extraña. —Fusionar el Ghost a tu cuerpo y usarlo como un intermediado entre mi mente y los controles de vuelo.

Ralph sabía que Midori estaba hablando completamente en serio. —Continua. —dijo simplemente.

—Tu sistema nervioso central puede enlazar las diferentes superficies de control… utilizando tus impulsos neuronales como vehículo para mis operaciones y procesamiento de datos es posible… no, con seguridad podremos volar en el espacio.

—Cuando dije lo de “¡Gattai!” lo decía en broma. —respondió el gigante haciendo una mueca. —¿Enserio crees que funcionará?

—Es la única opción que nos queda.

Ralph suspiró y haciendo un esfuerzo se dió la vuelta mostrando la espalda al núcleo. —De acuerdo… hazlo.

—Solo una cosa más… —dijo Midori bajando la vista. —Esto… esto es muy probable que duela. —afirmó.

—No pain, no gain. (1) —recitó el gigante. —Vamos… antes que cambie de idea, además los gigantes como yo nos reímos del dolor… ¿No haz visto lo resistente que soy?

Midori sonrió y comenzó a flotar sobre las ruinas del núcleo. —Intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido e indoloro posible… el reactor está en estado crítico y no soportará más tiempo.

 

De entre los restos chamuscados surgió una media docena de finos tentáculos de plata que se irguieron alrededor de la figura brillante de Midori.

—Confia en mi. —dijo la joven mientras el brillo que emanaba de entre los restos aumentaba a medida que el reactor entregaba lo último de su energía. —No voy solamente a unir máquina y carne, cuando finalice este procedimiento yo misma me uniré a ti.

Ralph giró la cabeza. —¿Unirte a mi? ¿Que…?

—Te prometo que seré una carga ligera. —aseguró Midori. —Trasladaré mis recuerdos y conciencia a tu cerebro y me encargaré de controlar tus nuevas alas.

—Alas. —repitió el gigante… —Así que era eso con lo que te referias a convertirnos en un Hombre-Pájaro. —Tras respirar profundamente para prepararse se volvió hacia las moribundas plantas cercanas. —Es… hasta poético. —dijo.

Los filamentos brillantes descendieron sobre la enorme espalda el gigante y rasgaron los restos del traje que aún quedaba protegiendo la gruesa piel del gigante. 

—Aguanta amor mio. —dijo Midori mientras agitaba las manos hacia abajo —Esto acabará pronto.

Ralph sintió que su cuerpo era perforado por mil agujas. Cerró la boca con fuerza para no gritar y sintió la sangre llenar su boca ¿Se había mordido la lengua? El dolor… el dolor era indescriptible. Cada uno de sus músculos se estaba sacudiendo, como si se hubiesen vuelto locos de pronto. 

Quemazón, ardor, picor, Frío, sacudidas eléctricas… Ralph sentía todo aquello simultáneamente mientras Midori trabajaba directamente sobre su columna vertebral. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas ¿Era por el dolor? Imposible… Ralph nunca habia llorado por eso, había… algo más.

Recuerdos, imagenes… de pronto comenzó a revivir memorias que no eran suyas. Se vió en una pequeña habitación de alfombra rosa frente a una ventana enorme. Fuera, una enorme nave despegaba dejando tras sí un rastro de mariposas azules.

La imagen estalló en miles de pedazos, de pronto estaba solo flotando en medio de lo que parecían ser los restos de un planeta hecho añicos. Las miles de rocas destrozadas giraban a su alrededor presas de un remolino de… ¿Música? Pero Ralph no se movía, estaba atrapado en una red de finas hebras doradas. Un relámpago verde brilló frente a él y de pronto vió millares de naves Zentradi dirigiéndose hacia él, como una enorme nube de langostas que se abalanza sobre un solitario árbol cargado de frutos.

El gigante levantó las manos y la flota se dividió en dos, como si una enorme cortina se abriera de par en par, entonces vió a Cinthya y a Mina frente a él. Ambas gritaban y trataban de alcanzarlo, pero cada vez se alejaban más, como si no pudieran seguir su ritmo y las vio desaparecer tras un manto de niebla.

Vió otra figura acercándose a toda velocidad. Era uno de esos Queadlunn Rau que se acercaba rápidamente, pero aun a toda velocidad no podía alcanzar a Ralph, quien caía hacia un oscuro abismo. Cuando la armadura violeta estuvo solo a unos pocos metros de él la cabina se abrió y una Meltran joven de cabellos castaños y ojos claros le gritó algo en idioma Zentradi.

Ralph gritó con una voz que no era la suya. La oscuridad se lo tragó mientras extendía la mano para tratar de tomar la de Midori, quien había abandonado la cabina del Rau mientras las explosiones iluminaban todo el espacio a su alrededor. 

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Midori cayendo junto a él. —¡Tenemos que soportar juntos esta carga! ¡No te dejaré solo nunca más!

Ambos se abrazaron mientras caían en la más completa oscuridad. En aquel momento los demás recuerdos fueron silenciados y por primera vez Ralph sintió que volvía a ser el mismo.

Entonces sus alas se abrieron con un relámpago de luz.

 

El reactor del núcleo estalló violentamente destrozando todo el jardín y parte del gigantesco domo de metal que lo albergaba, pero Ralph y Midori ya estaban lejos, volando por entre las enormes vigas del techo mientras los fragmentos de metal pasaban como veloces perdigones a su alrededor.

El gigante abrió los ojos al sentir el frío aire golpear su rostro. —¿Que…? ¿Que ha sucedido?

Se sentía extraño, liviano con una pluma y libre de todo dolor. 

—¡Ralph! —gritó una voz junto a su oído, pero al voltearse Ralph no vio a nadie. 

—¿Midori? ¿Donde…?

La risa cantarina de la joven sonó en todas partes y en ninguna, aunque por alguna razón Ralph sintió que su pecho se calentaba. —¡Lo logramos! ¡Estamos volando!

Realmente estaban volando casi pegados al techo a una velocidad verdaderamente vertiginosa. Ralph apenas vió las tuberías cuando aparecieron de pronto frente a él e instintivamente asumió la posición de impacto.

Sintió la terrible fuerza de desaceleración y de pronto quedó inmóvil flotando en el aire a unos pocos metros del metal oxidado que se interponía en su camino.

—Escucha Ralph. —dijo Midori. —Tu solo piensa en dónde quieres ir y qué tan rápido quieres hacerlo; yo me encargaré de traducir tus deseos en comandos de vuelo… ¡Es exactamente igual que como lo hice con Quinn y ese Queadlunn Rau!

El gigante apartó los brazos de su rostro y miró desorientado a su alrededor. 

Se encontraban flotando a unos cuarenta metros o más de altura sobre el disipador principal de la Rainbow, casi en el otro extremo del enorme depósito donde se agrupaban los gigantescos tanques de almacenamiento de agua y oxígeno. Tras volverse sobre sí mismo pudo ver las llamas y el humo que escapaban de los restos del tanque destrozado por la explosión.

A la pálida luz del lejano incendio vió lo que había pasado con su cuerpo. Había una especie de arnés de aquel material verde o gris claro que había visto en las estructuras del núcleo, aquella pieza de vestimenta formaba una precaria armadura que cubría su pecho y hombros. No podía verlo pero sentía la presencia del Ghost colgado a sus espaldas, con el reactor ronroneando salvajemente a escasos metros de su propio corazón.

—¿Que…? —preguntó viendo la masa de placas que asomaba bajo su cintura.

—He construido una coraza protectora alrededor de tus piernas. —explicó Midori a su oído. —Solo tus brazos están libres.

Ralph levantó sus manos y vio que todavía llevaba la bomba en la mano derecha. No recordaba cuando la había tomado de su cinturón. Una pequeña luz intermitente se encendía y apagaba en la parte superior del terrible dispositivo.

—Ralph.

—Dime Midori.

—¿Aún quieres hacer esto? —preguntó la voz en su oído.

El gigante asintió en silencio.

—Entonces vamos a la escotilla más cercana.

Ralph se giró sobre sí mismo y localizó con la vista la pasarela de mantenimiento, resaltada contra el fondo oscuro por las pequeñas luces de emergencia que marcaban un fino camino entre las tinieblas. —Allí. —dijo.

En cuanto pensó en moverse hacia aquella dirección su cuerpo obedeció al instante y Ralph se zambulló a toda velocidad entre los tanques y depósitos vacíos. En un santiamén ya estaba frente a la enorme esclusa de despresurización que los separaba del espacio exterior.

—¿Como voy a respirar allí afuera? —preguntó el gigante una vez que hubiera aterrizado junto al control de apertura. 

Midori no respondió, pero Ralph sintió que algo se formaba tras su cuello y de pronto una masa oscura lo cubrió su cabeza por completo sumiendolo en una completa oscuridad.

Un latido de su acelerado corazón más tarde y una especie de bio-fluorescencia hizo que sus ojos pudieran ver el interior de aquel precario casco.

—Te has olvidado el visor, linda. —dijo Ralph y su voz retumbó dentro de la cavidad.

—No dispongo de materiales traslúcidos para trabajar. —respondió Midori a su oído. —Pero no te preocupes… puedo hacer esto.

La luz verdosa comenzó a disminuir y frente a los ojos de Ralph unos puntos luminosos empezaron a aparecer y desaparecer a intervalos regulares.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el gigante.

—Estoy interfiriendo las señales ópticas de tus globos oculares antes que lleguen al cerebro, voy a reemplazarlas por las imágenes que provienen de las cámaras que aun funcionan del Ghost.

Como si de una nube brillante se tratase, una imagen se formó frente a los ojos de Ralph, aunque más propiamente se deberíamos decir que la imagen se formaba dentro de los ojos de Ralph, ya que el interior del improvisado casco continuaba completamente a oscuras.

—Eres increible. —dijo Ralph al ver el exterior con una nitidez asombrosa gracias a las cámaras de visión aumentada del Drone. —¿Donde has estado toda mi vida?

—¿En una roca en el medio de tu jardín? —respondió la risa cantarina de la joven.

La enorme compuerta se abrió y Ralph ingresó arrastrándose con sus brazos. Tras asegurarse que todo estaba listo, presionó el interruptor para poder salir al exterior. De inmediato las balizas de alerta se encendieron indicando que la cámara estaba a punto de iniciar el proceso de descompresión.

—Hay una batalla ahí fuera. —dijo el gigante mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano en la puerta, sintiendo las vibraciones que las explosiones cercanas transmitían al metal que los separaba del espacio.

—Tendremos que abrirnos paso hasta su nave nodriza. —respondió Midori.

—¿Y luego que?

—Primero lleguemos, luego te explicaré el resto.

Las luces pasaron del naranja al rojo y la enorme compuerta se abrió ante ellos.

Las estrellas aparecieron ante los asombrados ojos de Ralph, quien por primera vez veía aquel mundo desde los ojos electrónicos del Drone que Amanda había tenido oculto durante tantos años en las entrañas de la Rainbow.

De inmediato las explosiones y trazadores aparecieron ante sus ojos.

—Aprisa, antes que nos descubran. —lo apuró Midori.

Ralph miró el espacio y deseó zambullirse en aquel mar de estrellas. De inmediato el reactor del drone se encendió y las estrellas fueron a su encuentro.

—¡Mierda!

No era volar en el sentido estricto de la palabra, porque el Ghost parecía tomar decisiones propias y corregir los improvisados y desesperados movimientos que Ralph hacía a medida que la batalla estallaba a su alrededor. Sin dejar de acelerar, pasó entre los anonadados combatientes que ni siquiera sabían que era aquella extraña aparición que rápidamente apareció y desapareció ante ellos.

—¡Allí está su nave! —dijo Midori y una de las cámaras se fijó en la sombra oscura de las tres gigantescas naves.

—La veo.

Ralph movió su cuerpo y cambió el curso dejando una tenue estela roja detrás. 

Pero la sorpresa había pasado. Cuando los piratas observaron que aquel contacto desconocido enfilaba hacia su nave nodriza de inmediato comenzaron a disparar en su dirección.

Ralph y Midori se vieron forzados a iniciar acciones evasivas en cuanto un enjambre de misiles trabó sus sistemas de seguimiento sobre ellos y una docena de ellos se acercaron peligrosamente desde uno de sus flancos.

—¡Vuela! —gritó Midori y Ralph lo hizo; girando como un trompo se arrojó a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta haciendo zig-zag entre los confundidos combatientes.

El caos de la batalla los envolvió mientras los misiles explotaban a su alrededor a medida que avanzaban entre grupos de piratas enzarzados en lucha con las armaduras meltran al mando de Triss. En aquel momento la fragata de Kassia había entrado al perímetro de defensa y las pocas baterías antinave que quedaban operativas lanzaron sus descargas sobre el campo de batalla.

—¡Esto es una locura! —gritó Ralph viendo las balas pasando sobre su cabeza. —¡Van a matarnos si continuamos avanzando así! ¡No soy un guerrero!

—¡Tu no pero Virya si! —exclamó Midori. —¡Busca en sus recuerdos! ¡Usa su experiencia!

El gigante se zambulló esquivando el ataque de un par de Regulds que intentaron embestirlo con sus largas piernas. —¿Como se supone que sus recuerdos me ayuden a combatir! ¡Yo no soy una meltran!

—¡Entonces piensa como una! ¡Te daré algo de ayuda!

En ese momento algo en el campo visual de Ralph cambió. Le costó darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, especialmente porque su cerebro humano no estaba preparado para recibir esa clase de información visual, pero no cabía la menor duda.

El Ghost estaba transmitiendo con todas sus cámaras de vigilancia en simultáneo.

—¡Mierda!

—Ralph podía ver la totalidad de los trescientos sesenta grados a su alrededor, como si fuera una especie de dios omnipresente, por lo que no tuvo dificultad en advertir a la armadura que se acercaba a su espalda, absolutamente confiada en que su ataque estaba siendo inadvertido por su víctima.

El gigante giró en redondo y lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a la región del pecho de la armadura, exactamente donde se encontraba la cabina del sorprendido pirata.

Midori hablaba en serio en cuanto dijo que ayudaría a Ralph. El puño del gigante pareció crecer y cambiar de tamaño en cuanto una masa de placas de aquel material biológico se concentró en un extremo y mutó hasta transformarse en una punta afilada. El golpe fue tan fuerte que atravesó el blindaje destrozando metal y carne con una potencia brutal.

El pirata ya estaba muerto en cuanto Ralph pudo retirar su el puño sanguinolento de entre el metal retorcido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —gritó mientras se volvía hacia donde estaba Trinity.

—¡Ahora! ¡Rápido! —gritó Midori.

Aquella nueva visión hacía que sus movimientos sean completamente diferentes. Podía ver la trayectoria de los disparos que se dirigian hacia el y reaccionar inmediatamente para evitarlos, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Creo… creo que voy a vomitar. —dijo cuando vió las explosiones a su alrededor.

—Ya falta poco! ¡Trescientos metros!

La alocada carrera estaba llegando a su fin. Una pequeña marca roja apareció en el campo de visión de Ralph y supo que Midori quería que se dirigiera lo más rápido posible hasta allí. Aceleró al máximo el reactor del Ghost y en una fracción de segundo ya estaba sobre la marca. Un desconcertado par de soldados Zentran en armaduras de combate apenas reaccionó a levantar sus armas en cuanto vieron aquel guerrero desconocido que se les arrojó encima a toda velocidad. Uno de ellos murió con la cabeza destrozada por el golpe de Ralph, el otro logró disparar una ráfaga hacia la espalda de su enemigo, pero la velocidad del Ghost era demasiado rápida. No solo logró apartarse rápidamente justo a tiempo, el mismo giro hizo que el puño de Ralph alcanzara una fuerza monstruosa que arrancó de un golpe la cabeza del sorprendido pirata.

—Aprisa! —exclamó Midori. —¡Necesito conectarme a eso!

Ralph se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento mientras los cadáveres se alejaban flotando de la superficie abollada de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs. —¿Que… qué es eso? —preguntó señalando la vaina que los piratas habían tratado en vano de proteger.

—Un Pod FOLD, hay una docena de estos repartidos por toda esta nave —dijo Midori. —Están sincronizados entre sí para formar la burbuja WARP alrededor de la nave que quiere entrar en FOLD.

El gigante se acercó y extendió la mano para tocar la superficie de metal abollado donde varios cables y placas controladoras asomaban precariamente ensambladas. De inmediato la púa que se había formado en su puño se abrió como una flor y varios tentáculos se extendieron hasta alcanzar los cables expuestos del dispositivo de salto.

—¡El FOLD es inminente! ¡tengo que apresurarme!

Una serie de descargas eléctricas saltaron entre los componentes electrónicos mientras los cables se movían como serpientes rabiosas. 

—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó Ralph mientras veía los espejismos del FOLD que comenzaban a desenfocar las imágenes como fantasmas. 

—No puedo evitar el FOLD… pero al menos puedo intentar cambiar su vector de entrada al espacio dimensional.

—¿Cambiar el Vector? ¿No puedes…?

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ya comienza!

La vaina se iluminó con un poderoso brillo de pronto y Ralph quedó completamente deslumbrado por el resplandor. Lo único que pudo hacer es alejarse lo más pronto de aquella cegadora luz.

 

\---------------------------------

  
  


La batalla se había detenido al instante.

Todavía quedaban un centenar de armaduras defendiendo los alrededores de Trinity en cuanto las sobrevivientes del escuadrón de Triss cargaron contra ellas mientras la enorme burbuja de energía WARP se consolidaba engullendo por completo al campo de batalla.

Durante un FOLD la actividad cesaba casi por completo entre los viajeros, si bien uno se podía mover a pie sin dificultad, los vehículos, naves y armaduras veían sus capacidades de movilidad fuertemente reducidas por efecto de un fenómeno particular producto de la energización de la burbuja. 

Viajar por los pliegues del espacio-tiempo dentro de una de esas burbujas era peligroso en sí, por lo que las naves apagaban sus motores y redireccionaban toda su energía a la mantención de dichas esferas de energía, cuidando todo el tiempo que no se produjera un colapso accidental de las mismas.

Por supuesto, había una razón aún más sencilla del por que se había detenido el combate por completo; los espejismos de luz hacían casi imposible acertar un disparo desde más de un par de pasos a distancia, además siempre existía el peligro que una descarga o un misil impactasen el fino campo de energía que mantenía la burbuja WARP consolidada, lo que podría ser fatal para los viajeros.

 

Los piratas dejaron de disparar de inmediato, así como Triss y el resto de las meltrans que quedaban junto a ella. Las armaduras estaban seriamente dañadas y aquel pequeño respiro sirvió para que pudieran agruparse por primera vez desde que comenzara la batalla.

—¿Cuántas quedamos? —preguntó la guerrera por radio.

—Cinco. —respondió una de sus compañeras acercando su armadura desde estribor. Se habían colocado de espaldas a los restos de una de las naves de artillería destruidas, lo que ofrecía un pequeño punto de cobertura.

Triss golpeó violentamente con el puño la consola frente a ella.  —¡Debura! —exclamó.

—La fragata… la fragata está…

La guerrera hizo que la armadura se volviera y vió la nave de Kassia inmóvil a poco más de un kilómetro de su posición. Sus motores se habían apagado automáticamente al consolidarse la burbuja y todas las luces del casco estaban apagadas. 

 

Una serie de movimientos entre los piratas hizo que la joven guerrera volviera su atención hacia la nave enemiga. Las armaduras se estaban retirando hacia los enormes hangares abiertos de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs

—¡Triss!

—Lo se. —respondió de inmediato.

Un FOLD de largo alcance. Si las armaduras enemigas se retiraban era debido a que el salto no era solo de un par de horas, podría ser uno de esos saltos que demoraban días… o meses.

¿Qué hacer? Retroceder hacia la fragata de Kassia era la única opción o se quedarían sin oxígeno esperando a que los enemigos salieran de los hangares. “Retroceder”, aquella palabra tenía un horrible sabor en la boca de la guerrera, pero no había otra cosa por hacer.

—Comandante….

—Manténgase juntas. —dijo tomando una decisión. —Esperaremos a que la Capitán nos contacte.

Las restantes armaduras se juntaron aún más y se prepararon para defender el pequeño refugio en ruinas mientras los espejismos danzaban a su alrededor.

—¿Han vuelto a verlo? —preguntó de pronto.

—No. —dijo la guerrera que había hablado antes. —Logré verlo un instante justo antes del FOLD… volaba en dirección a las Nupetiet-Vergnitzs… ¿Quién o qué era eso?

—No lo se. —respondió Triss. —Nunca había visto algo volar así… los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, casi como los de un Rau.

—Sea lo que sea, los piratas tambien le dispararon… asi que no es nuestro enemigo ¿Crees que es alguien de la Rainbow? ¿Crees que Quinn…?

—Si fuera Quinn no estaría huyendo del combate. ¿Estas segura que tenía forma humanoide?

La guerrera asintió. —Algo así… al menos tenía brazos.

 

Las demás guardaron silencio mientras veían los pliegues del espacio multicolor desplazarse en medio del túnel FOLD. Aquel era un misterio más en la larga lista de cosas inexplicables que habian ocurrido últimamente. 


	165. Chapter 165

 

  
  


Ralph se alejó flotando lentamente del casco de Trinity mientras su cabeza daba vuelta tras la explosión de energía dimensional de la vaina FOLD

La precaria armadura que Midori había construido alrededor de su maltrecho cuerpo y servía para mantener el Ghost firmemente anclado a su espalda apenas había bastado para proteger al gigante de aquella terrible explosión.

El cuerpo de Ralph había sufrido un daño terrible, pero de alguna forma no perdió del todo el conocimiento y pudo observar como a su alrededor la burbuja comenzaba a viajar por los multicolores pliegues del espacio.

—Es hermoso. —dijo el gigante. 

—Los colores son muy bonitos. —respondió Midori susurrandole al oido. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Ralph sonrió en silencio y continuó flotando boca arriba mientras los juegos de luces hacían la escena aún más mágica.

—No veo los espejismos de la distorsión FOLD. —observó el gigante asombrado. 

—Los estoy filtrando desde las cámaras del Ghost…  —informó la joven. —Es curioso que dentro de una burbuja WARP se pueden ver diferentes estados cuánticos de los fotones… ninguno de los espejismos es la verdadera luz que refleja un objeto… solo sus diferentes probabilidades vistas al mismo tiempo.

Ralph lanzó una carcajada. —¿Quieres decir que aquí dentro ese famoso gato está vivo y muerto simultáneamente?

—¿Gato?

—Ya sabes… la famosa paradoja sobre la mecánica cuántica.

—Ah… sí eso, aunque… dudo que un gato se comportara como una partícula subatómica… ese experimento no es…

—No me gustan los gatos. —dijo Ralph poniéndose serio. —Son demasiado… impredecibles.

Midori soltó una risa. —¿Quieres decir que los gatos son buenos improvisadores? ¿Mejor que nosotros?

El gigante emitió un gruñido y volvió a su silenciosa contemplación del paisaje.

  
  


Continuaron flotando en silencio disfrutando mutuamente de la presencia del otro, como si nada más importara en aquel pequeño mundo en el que se había convertido el cuerpo de Ralph, no obstante aquello no podía continuar eternamente.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo. —dijo Midori.

—¿A tiempo?

—Podemos usar lo que queda de impulso del Ghost y llegar hasta aquella nave Meltran…. de seguro podrán ponerte en una de esas vainas de curación que usan los Zentradi.

La nave de Kassia apareció resaltada en una pequeña pantalla que asemejaba un borrón neblinoso en la periferia de la visión del gigante. 

—Ellas también se vieron envueltas en todo este desastre. —dijo el gigante suspirando. —Vaya uno a saber cuáles eran los verdaderos planes de Unity con esas Meltrans o el impacto que su presencia iba a causar en la Colonia… sea como sea, ahora ya es tarde para eso.

—Algunas cosas nunca pueden volver a ser como eran. —aceptó Midori. —¿A eso te refieres?

El gigante asintió. —A eso y a que no ganamos nada refugiandonos… debemos terminar la tarea que tenemos entre manos y salvar a todos los que podamos.

Midori no respondió, pero de pronto algo en la visión de Ralph cambió y una especie de filtro comenzó a destacar las naves que habían quedado atrapadas juntas en aquella masiva burbuja.

—Debemos acercarnos al reactor que esos piratas robaron de la Rainbow. —explicó la joven resaltando las enormes Nupetiet-Vergnitzs y el brillante reactor, que como un feto deforme colgaba de un grueso cable justo debajo de ella. —Si logramos destruirlo, esas naves quedarán para siempre flotando a la deriva en la periferia del espacio conocido y no podrán ser una amenaza al resto de las formas de vida inocentes que pueblan la galaxia.

El gigante señaló a Trinity con el dedo. —La bomba que nos dió Amanda solo nos permitirá destruir una pequeña parte de esa monstruosidad… mejor que sea el reactor entonces.

—Jamás podrán volver a encontrar otra Three Star con un reactor similar. —afirmó Midori.

—Pero sus cañones dimensionales siguen estando cargados… temo que antes de abandonar esa cosa usen la energía robada para destruir a la Rainbow y a esa fragata Meltran que nos ayudó.

—Nosotros solo podemos hacer una cosa para ayudarlos. —dijo la joven señalando la oscura silueta de la Colonia. —Prepararemos el escenario para el desenlace de la obra, pero serán otros quienes terminen esta historia.

—Oh Midori… eso suena TAN dramático. —exclamó el gigante entre carcajadas.

 

Sin dejar de sonreír, Ralph intentó moverse y sintió como su dolorido cuerpo se resistía a sus ordenes. Tardó varios segundos en poder volverse sobre sí mismo y quedar de frente hacia donde se encontraba el reactor, a poco más de un kilómetro de donde se encontraban.

La enorme pieza de maquinaria brillaba con un poderoso fulgor dorado. Ralph hizo el ademán de protegerse la vista pero recordó que era inútil, ya que no eran sus verdaderos ojos los que producían aquella imagen. Midori rápidamente aplicó un filtro para contrarrestar aquel molesto resplandor.

—El generador está funcionando a máxima potencia manteniendo la burbuja WARP durante el FOLD. —dijo Ralph.

—La burbuja es más grande de lo que estaba en sus cálculos. —razonó la joven. —Y sin los sistemas de enfriamiento de la Rainbow…

—No podrán hacerlo funcionar por mucho tiempo. —terminó la frase el gigante. —No obstante escaparán igual; solo deben hacerlo en saltos más cortos. El verdadero problema es otro.

—El calor.

El gigante asintió. —La superficie de esa cosa debe estar por encima de los mil grados… no podré acercarme sin un traje protector especial.

Midori volvió a reírse. —No te preocupes Ralph… de seguro se apagará de un momento a otro.

—¿Apagarse? ¿El reactor? ¿Que…?

En ese momento el resplandor que emanaba del reactor se apagó de repente, como obedeciendo a los deseos de la IA que vivía en el interior del gigante.

—¿Como lo sabias? —preguntó asombrado Ralph.

—No lo sabía, pero estaba dentro de los posibles escenarios que podrían ocurrir dadas las variables que hemos introducido en nuestra situación.

El gigante no sabia que responder así que no dijo nada. Fijó su vista en la mole del reactor que había comenzado lentamente a enfriarse y pensó en avanzar.

El Ghost estaba seriamente dañado, pero uno de sus propulsores aún funcionaba. Hubo un pequeño resplandor y con algo más parecido a un estertor que a un salto, el aparato fijo a la misma espina dorsal del gigante dió un último impulso antes de quedar silencioso para siempre.

Ralph y Midori avanzaron lentamente por entre la chatarra que la batalla había producido y estaba atrapada en el débil campo gravitatorio de las tres enormes naves capitales.

—¿Por qué  no hemos salido del FOLD aún? —preguntó Ralph.

—La burbuja acumuló una gran cantidad de energía dimensional… sin saber con precisión  su tamaño no puedo calcular exactamente cuando, pero arriesgo que estamos hablando de unas cinco o seis horas aproximadamente hasta que colapse bajo la masa de todo lo que está en su interior..

 

Ya se encontraban a unos trescientos metros del reactor y el calor residual los golpeó como si hubiesen estado frente a un horno gigantesco al momento de abrirse la puerta. Ralph giró sus inútiles piernas hacia delante de forma que sirvieran de escudo improvisado para protegerse del terrible calor.

El núcleo generaba su propio campo gravitacional para mantener los materiales y procesos de fusión contenidos dentro de su propio espacio particular. Cuando Ralph y Midori estuvieron a una docena de metros de la superficie candente sintieron el tirón de la fuerza gravitacional y fueron atraídos rápidamente. 

Ralph solo pudo girar y caer de espaldas sobre el drone. El Ghost amortiguó un poco su caída y evitó que el escudo del reactor, todavía a varios cientos de grados de temperatura, carbonizara los brazos del gigante. El impacto casi dejó sin aliento al obrero, pero al menos estaban vivos.

—Amanda va a matarme por la forma en la que estoy tratando a su querido Drone secreto. —dijo con una sonrisa.

 

Ralph permaneció allí sobre los restos del drone asándose lentamente. En su mano derecha sostenía en alto aquella extraña bomba dimensional.

—¿Crees… crees que todos esten bien? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del dispositivo.

Midori no respondió, pero por primera vez desde que abandonaran la Rainbow se manifestó holográficamente frente a Ralph. 

La superficie candente del reactor pareció disolverse y la enorme mole de Trinity que flotaba sobre ellos desapareció entre nubes de niebla. De pronto solo estaban ellos dos desnudos flotando entre nubes de algodón.

La joven abrazó al gigante y este, por primera vez en tantos años pudo sentir el calor y el perfume de su amada.

—Midori.

Ella lo besó. Él recibió sus labios y se llenó por completo de ella, de su perfume a rosas de Edén, de recuerdos de la brisa de Star Hill impulsando aquellos blancos molinos de viento.

—Gracias por esperarme. —dijo ella tras separarse un instante. 

—Valió cada segundo de mi miserable vida. —respondió el gigante con una sonrisa. —No te vuelvas a escapar sin mi consentimiento… ¿De acuerdo?

—El Principito volvió solo al asteroide B612. —dijo la joven acariciando la barba del obrero. —Pero en nuestra historia los dos volveremos juntos a cuidar de nuestra rosa.

 

Ralph la atrajo hacia él de golpe y la besó apasionadamente.

Entonces de un solo movimiento aplastó con facilidad la bomba con la sola fuerza de su mano.

 

La Bomba Dimensional era un dispositivo de generación WARP construido alrededor de una carga de quantum superpesado en su forma estable. Esos elementos tan raros reaccionan de forma dramática cuando eran expuestos a la energía dimensional que se generaba al momento de consolidar la burbuja, aniquilandose mutuamente en el proceso.

La reacción de aniquilación creó de forma instantánea una esfera oscura que engulló por completo la mitad del reactor, pero eso era solo el comienzo. Sin barreras de contención, el límite de crecimiento del horizonte de sucesos del campo de aniquilación solo estaba limitado por el tamaño de la burbuja WARP que Trinity había generado a su alrededor y que la energía residual del reactor había amplificado a lo largo de varios kilómetros a la redonda, abarcando todo lo que había alrededor, incluyendo la Rainbow y la fragata de Kassia.

La esfera comenzó a crecer en un sepulcral silencio, engullendo lo que quedaba del reactor y parte del cable que la mantenia unida a Trinity.

  
  
  


\----------------------------

  
  
  


Greg volvió a sentarse en cuanto Red trazó los vectores de salto en la pantalla holográfica.

Las luces del puente de mando de Trinity estaban apagadas por completo y solo se veían las pantallas de monitoreo y el resplandor azulado que emanaba del radar dimensional ubicado frente a la silla del Capitán.

—Reactor preparado, niveles de energía en estado óptimo, luz verde en todos los sistemas. —informó Red.

—Da la orden a todas las tropas que comiencen a replegarse hacia Trinity… que sigan disparando hasta que se forme la burbuja si es necesario, no quiero a ninguna de esas putas cerca de mi nave.

—Entendido.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que las órdenes de Greg finalmente fueron acatadas por los cientos de puntitos azules que poblaban el radar todo alrededor de la enorme nave. Lentamente los contactos comenzaron a retroceder hacia las zonas designadas para el ingreso al FOLD.

—Inicia el salto de inmediato.

—Iniciando FOLD de largo alcance en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ya!

El cristal frente a ellos brilló con fuerza y el pequeño espacio de estrellas que podía verse entre los dos enormes cascos de Trinity se llenó de aquel arcoiris de energía dimensional en cuanto la nave entró lentamente en el tejido subdimensional.

Greg supo que algo fuera de lo normal estaba sucediendo en cuando vió el tamaño de aquel arco de entrada.

—¿Se supone que el escudo de entrada sea tan grande? —preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba por el cristal. —Red… ¿Puedes…?

—Doce punto tres kilómetros. —respondió la IA. —El tamaño de la burbuja excede el cálculo previsto.

El rostro del pirata estaba perlado de sudor. —Eso es más del doble de tamaño de la burbuja que necesitábamos… ¿Como está el reactor?

—Soportará. —afirmó Red. —El flujo de salida es estable.

En ese mismo instante la burbuja WARP atravesó por completo el arco de entrada y Trinity y el resto de las naves que la acompañaban desaparecieron por completo de la dimensión estándar.

Los espejismos dimensionales pronto se propagaron por el puente de mando de la nave, pero Greg aun estaba nervioso.

—Revisa nuevamente los sistemas Red. —dijo caminando hacia el centro de la esfera holográfica. —Ve por si algo más salió diferente a lo planeado.

—Enseguida.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada. Desde un principio su operación había estado planeada con toda clase de factores previsibles. Cada una de las variables habían sido estudiadas y contrarrestadas con todo tipo de escenarios y resultados posibles… ¿Entonces por qué no habían hecho nada más que improvisar en los últimos diez días? 

—Capitán.

El pirata volvió a la realidad y vió el rostro de la IA que lo observaba impasible desde dentro del radar. —¿Qué sucede?

—La Rainbow también ha entrado dentro de nuestra burbuja WARP

Aquello sorprendió al pirata. —¿La Rainbow? ¿Toda la maldita colonia hizo FOLD con nosotros? ¿Como…?

—La Rainbow y la fragata Meltran que vino desde El Campo… 

—Oh mierda. —exclamó el hombre llevándose la mano a la calva metálica. 

Antes que pudiera dar otra orden, Red abrió varias pantallas en donde se podían ver las concentraciones de las tropas remanentes. —Los hombres están regresando a los hangares, el combate se ha detenido por completo.

—Por supuesto que se ha detenido… ni esas locas Zentradi podrían dispararle a algo con toda esta distorsión visual del campo FOLD. —respondió molesto el pirata. —Tenemos que monitorear a esas armaduras Meltran a ver qué están tramando.

Red indicó una pantalla. —Se han reagrupado en ese sector, solo quedan un puñado de ellas y con respecto a su nave nodriza…

Greg concentró su atención en la pantalla. —A juzgar por el estado de su casco, han recibido bastante daño… uno o dos misiles en el lugar adecuado podrían completar el trabajo apenas salgamos del FOLD. Ordena a uno de los escuadrones de artillería que se prepare en la mejor posición de tiro para acabarlas en cuando finalice el salto.

—Entendido.

El pirata volvió su atención hacia el arcoiris que se proyectaba tras el cristal. —¿Afectará el tamaño de la burbuja el tiempo que nos tomará llegar hasta el siguiente punto de ruta?

—Lo confirmaré enseguida. —dijo Red desapareciendo de dentro del radar para aparecer momentos después sobre su sitio favorito sobre la torre de servidores. —El tiempo estimado de llegada al punto F42 es…

Aquel silencio hizo que a Greg se le erizaran los pelos de la espalda.

—Red… ¿Que sucede?

—Green. —dijo la IA. —Green ha alterado el vector de entrada de las vainas FOLD, estamos fuera de ruta…

Greg tragó saliva. —¿Que tan fuera…?

—Si no abortamos el salto AHORA no podremos regresar nunca más.

—¡ENTONCES APAGA DE UNA VEZ ESA MALDITA COSA!

 

Las luces de los monitores se extinguieron de pronto así como todas las pantallas y el holograma central que había desplegado Red. Tan solo ella permanecia en el centro el puente iluminando el rostro pálido del pirata.

—Alimentación del reactor fuera de línea, iniciando descarga en 3, 2, 1… descargando. Disipadores en funcionamiento.

El pirata golpeó violentamente el respaldo de la silla. —¿Como mierda ha podido pasar eso? ¿Cómo ha podido esa mierda cambiar nuestro curso de escape?

Red flotó hacia la ventana y miró los pliegues multicolores de la burbuja. —Debió de haber hecho contacto físico con una de las vainas durante la confusión de la batalla… es la única explicación posible.

—¡Quiero que reconfigures esas vaina DE INMEDIATO! —gritó Greg avanzando hacia el holograma. —¿Me oistes? ¡Basta de juegos de hackers entre tu y esa otra IA! ¡La quiero borrada de una puta vez!

La luz fue restaurada en el puente de mando y el holograma del radar volvió a aparecer en el centro mientras Red movia freneticamente sus manos entre indicadores y gráficos de barras.

—La desenergización de la burbuja tomará algunas horas, podemos evitar un DEFOLD abrupto si mantenemos al mínimo los valores de desincronización al momento del colapso.

—Asegurate de ello… no quiero someter a Trinity a una sacudida de esa clase. ¿Puedes monitorear los alrededores de la nave? No quiero a esa IA merodeando por ahí saboteando nuestros sistemas de salto.

Red desplegó un par de pantallas alrededor de Greg. El pirata se puso a mirar con atención cada una de ellas buscando algo inusual. Al posar sus ojos sobre la cámara que vigilaba el reactor tuvo un sobresalto.

—¿Que mierda es eso que está en la coraza externa del reactor? —preguntó señalando la pantalla. Había algo brillante que se resaltaba sobre el metal oscuro del blindaje.

Red se acercó flotando y observó la pantalla. —Parece ser… parecen ser dos personas besandose.

—¿Besándose…? ¿Que rayos…?

En ese momento la esfera negra de aniquilación engulló la mitad del reactor ante la sorprendida mirada del pirata y la IA. Greg solo pudo atinar a gritar.

—¡Vuela la conexión! ¡Purga el reactor de inmediato! —exclamó mientras se alejaba de la pantalla, como si la esfera negra pudiera tragarlo desde la misma imagen. —¡Dios santo! ¿Que mierda es eso?

Red activó las cargas explosivas ubicadas a ambos extremos del racimo de cables que conectaban el reactor con Trinity. La fuerza de la explosión hizo que toda la nave se sacudiera en medio de una violenta nube de polvo y gas atrapados dentro de la burbuja..

—¡Hay que alejarnos de esa cosa! ¡Aceleración al máximo! —gritó el pirata aferrándose de la silla mientras las alarmas y el caos se desataban a su alrededor.

Trinity disparó simultáneamente todos sus propulsores inferiores, pero toda aquesa masa combinada era algo difícil de mover con facilidad. Lentamente comenzó a separarse de la mortal esfera negra que seguía creciendo a un ritmo cada vez mayor.

—¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!

—Capitán! ¡Mire! —gritó uno de los hombres señalando el espacio a través del cristal.

El arcoiris del FOLD había desaparecido, ahora todo era rojo allí afuera. 

Rojo sangre.

—Dime que esto es una maldita broma. —exclamó Greg acercándose a la ventana. —¿Que está sucediendo Red? ¿Tienes alguna idea…?

—Mi base de datos no contiene nada sobre esta clase de fenómenos. —respondió la IA sin cambiar de expresión. 

 

Evans si sabía lo que era aquello.

El hombre entró al puente de mando de GoldPot aun llevando puesto el delantal manchado de sangre. 

—Por todos los santos… —exclamó acercándose al centro de la estancia donde Amanda y los demás observaban impasibles aquel espectaculo por todas las pantallas holográficas desplegadas alrededor de los puestos de control. —Capitán… ¿Sabe lo que esto significa…? —preguntó el hombre deteniéndose junto a la silla de Amanda.

La mujer se había bajado el gorro sobre los ojos para que los demás no vieran sus lágrimas. —Si. —dijo. —Significa que Ralph se ha sacrificado por nosotros.

El silencio se hizo de pronto en el puente. Nadie estaba preparado para aquella devastadora noticia.

—No…. no, dime que es una broma. —dijo Mina levantándose de la silla… ¡Dime que es mentira!

Amanda apretó los dientes y cerró los puños sobre el respaldo de la silla. —Eso maldito bueno para nada….  —exclamó temblando. —Le dije… le dije que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Rebecca habia comenzado a llorar y Gray hizo la señal de la cruz desde su puesto de pilotaje. —Maldito y enorme bueno para nada. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

La Capitán Kyle se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el centro del puente de mando, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y encaró a todos los presentes. —Ralph ha hecho el sacrificio máximo por nosotros. —dijo con marcada frustración en sus palabras. —No debemos dejar que su muerte haya sido en vano. —exclamó mientras se volvía hacia el viejo piloto. —Gray… prepárate a zarpar, dejaremos la Rainbow en cuanto salgamos del FOLD.

El hombre asintió y se concentró en la pantalla frente a sus ojos.

—Ralph… Ralph y Midori se han ido. —dijo Tass mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. —Estaban destinados a estar juntos… pero no es justo… ¡No es justo que haya sido por tan poco tiempo!

Sus ojos se clavaron en los dos prisioneros que estaban acurrucados contra el fondo de la estancia en completo silencio. Ninguno de ellos reaccionó a las palabras de la joven.

—Los vengaremos… a ellos y a todos los que perdieron sus vidas en este cobarde ataque. —dijo Amanda ajustándose la gorra sobre su cabeza. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su duro rostro. —Evans.

—S- Si. —tartamudeó el hombre apartando la vista un momento de las pantallas. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabes lo que eso de ahí fuera? —dijo señalando la enorme esfera negra que se expandía a tan solo unos cuatro kilómetros de distancia.

El hombre tragó saliva. —Una reacción de aniquilación de Energía Anti-Dimensional. —explicó con seguridad. —Alguien liberó de alguna forma anti partículas quánticas dentro de la burbuja…

—Nosotros estamos dentro de esa burbuja. —respondió Kyle. —¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—La esfera crecerá hasta engullirnos a todos. —dijo Evans. 

—¡Ralph nunca hubiera hecho algo así! —exclamó Tass levantándose de golpe. ¡El jamás nos hubiera puesto en peligro!

—Esa chica tiene razón. —dijo una voz desconocida.

Todos se volvieron de inmediato. Aquella voz había salido desde una de las pantallas de observación que transmitia imágenes de uno de los drones. La imagen se volvió lluviosa y de pronto un rostro desconocido apareció en ella. 

—¿Quien…? —comenzó a decir Gray levantando la vista de su pantalla.

—Nesa. —dijo Amanda acercándose lentamente. —¿Estan todas bien? 

La meltran de la pantalla asintió. —Kassia está conduciendo las operaciones de resctae, tenemos muchas heridas en la nave y todavía tenemos que reagrupar al escuadrón de Triss… han sufrido demasiadas bajas.

—Nosotros también. —respondió la mujer cerrando con fuerza el puño. —¿Sabes lo que está sucediendo allí afuera…?

—El Dimensional Eater. —dijo. —¿Fuiste tu…?

—No, fué Ralph, uno de mis hombres. Trató de detener el FOLD destruyendo el reactor robado de la Rainbow, pero me temo que sus cálculos fueron errados y terminaremos todos desintegrados en medio de esa cosa.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. —respondió la meltran.

Amanda abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Que…?

—Mira.

El rostro de la meltran fue reemplazado por un gráfico tridimensional. Una esfera representando la burbuja WARP llenó toda la pantalla mientras la voz de Nesa explicaba lo que sucedía. —El horizonte de eventos de la energía anti dimensional se expande a un ritmo acelerado, pero mira la burbuja WARP.

—Se está… encogiendo. —exclamó Evans. —Se está encogiendo a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

—Están en resonancia. —exclamó Nesa. —La desenergización de la burbuja está acelerándose a un ritmo exponencial cada vez mayor y no solo eso…

—Está acelerando.—dijo el médico quitándose los anteojos. —La burbuja WARP se está moviendo a través del tejido dimensional cada vez más rápido.

 

—Ha sido Midori. —dijo Tass pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos llenos de lágrima. —Solo ella pudo haber hecho los cálculos exactos para que algo así sucediese.

Amanda se volvió hacia la joven de anteojos. —¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿Pudo esa IA crear un escenario semejante? ¿Prever todo lo que pasaría al detonar el DE en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento?

—Tiene que ser… ¡Tiene que ser así! —exclamó la joven. 

La burbuja WARP estaba perdiendo rápidamente la energía residual, en la pantalla la esfera naranja comenzó a achicarse cada vez más aprisa.

—¡El DEFOLD es inminente! —gritó Nesa y su imagen ocupó toda la pantalla. —¡Prepárense para el impacto!

  
  


—¡DEFOLD Inminente! —gritó Red. 

—Oh Mierda… ¡Todos sujetarse de algo! —exclamó Greg arrojándose tras la silla.

La esfera negra de aniquilación estalló en medio de un relámpago violeta, la burbuja WARP lo hizo apenas una milésima de segundo más tarde, enviando a todo lo que estaba en su interior devuelta al espacio real en medio de una violenta explosión de luz púrpura.

 

La sacudida fue tremenda. Varias de las consolas que estaban precariamente soldadas salieron volando y mataron o hirieron de gravedad a los hombres que estaban sentados en ellas. El asiento del Capitán soportó el impacto y la cabeza de Greg golpeó con violencia uno de los parantes de acero. Una abolladura muy visible apareció en su calva metálica.

—¡Hijos de puta… me las pagarán por esto!. —exclamó mientras se ponía de pie. —¡Reporte de daños! ¡Los que todavía siguen vivos hagan algo útil y ayuden a despejar el puente de mando antes de…!

—Capitán.

Greg se volvió hacia la torre de servidores, donde varios cables sueltos saltaban como serpientes entre los dañados aparatos electrónicos y ordenadores, algunos de los cuales habían comenzado a echar chispas y humo. Red se encontraba en la cima con su brazo extendido señalando hacia delante. —Mire a las doce en punto.

—¿A las doce en punto? ¿Que mierda hay a las doce…?

 

A una distancia de veinte kilómetros o menos, una flota compuesta por una docena de cruceros clase Guantánamo se encontraba en completo silencio.


	166. Chapter 166

Cinthya lo percibió, vagamente, pero estaba ahi, no podia ignorarlo. Fue como un relámpago súbito seguido de un trueno que comenzó a retumbar en lo profundo de su mente y a crecer…   
Matt. —dijo volviéndose hacia el chico. —¡Matt!  
El joven lo había sentido mucho más claramente. Con un grito se acuclilló mientras se tapaba los oídos como negándose a escuchar aquello.  
Virya tambien lo sintio. Giró su cabeza en dirección a aquello aun cuando centenares de metros de acero se interponian entre ella y el lugar donde Ralph y Midori sellaban su destino con un beso.  
—Se han ido. —dijo la meltran sacudiendo la cabeza. —Aquella conocida como Midori y el guerrero alto como un Comandante. ¿Tu tambien lo has percibido, Micrón? preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Matt.  
Quinn miró la extraña reacción de los jóvenes sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. —¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Quien se ha ido..?

Cinthya se inclinó junto a su amigo. —¿Que sucede Matt? ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Ralph y a Midori? ¿Matt…?  
El joven levantó la cabeza y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Ellos…. ellos han desaparecido. —dijo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la joven inspectora.  
Cinthya no comprendió en seguida. Sostuvo la cabeza del chico contra su pecho mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el gigantesco robot plateado. —No… no puedes estar diciendo que…  
—Algo ha sucedido allí fuera. —dijo Virya cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al pecho. —Lo siento en todo mi ser… sea lo que sea que esos dos han hecho, han desencadenado una fuerza terrible, devastadora.  
Matt apartó el rostro y miró a la joven a los ojos. —¿Por qué? —preguntó. —¿Por qué harían algo así? Ellos debían ser felices… ¡Se supone que finalmente serían felices al encontrarse!  
Cinthya volvió a abrazar al joven con fuerza sin saber qué decir. La pena la embargaba porque reconocía la verdad en las palabras de Matt, pero más aún en su propio corazón; había un vacío allí, un sensación de pérdida real, allí donde una vez todos habían compartido sus pensamientos y emociones.  
—Se fuerte Matt. —dijo en cambio derramando sus propias lágrimas. —Sea lo que sea que haya pasado ellos están juntos ahora.

Virya abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la dimensión original. Aun sin haber visto como los espejismos del FOLD se plegaban sobre sí mismos y se desvanecian como un sueño, hubiese sabido con seguridad que el salto había terminado.   
—Es hora de que vuelva a combatir. —dijo mientras la cabina se cerraba y la enorme máquina de combate se erguía en toda su altura.  
Quinn retrocedió en cuanto vió que la armadura se preparaba para salir. Todavía estaba shockeada por aquello que había visto en aquella misteriosa guerrera: sus ojos, aquellos ojos tenían algo que jamás había visto en otra meltran.  
—¡Matt! ¡Cinthya!  
El grito vino de Dan, quien corría a la cabeza del grupo de hombres que mientras tanto atravesaba el puente al reconocer la cabellera rojiza del único músico de la Colonia. En ese momento Virya despegó a toda velocidad y los colonos debieron arrojarse al piso para evitar ser arrojados al precipicio.  
El Rau se elevó sobre el puente y permaneció suspendido en el aire a unos veinte metros de altura mientras Cinthya ayudaba a Matt a levantarse del suelo.

—¡Dan! —gritó la joven inspectora al reconocer la oscura barba del obrero, quien apenas recuperado de la sorpresa llegó corriendo los últimos metros hasta donde estaban.  
—¡Gracias al cielo están ustedes dos bien! —exclamó aliviado. Dan iba a preguntar algo más pero se apartó de un salto cuando Quinn se interpuso entre el y Cinthya. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quien es esa meltran que los trajo? —preguntó mirando fijamente a los dos asustados jóvenes.  
—Virya. —respondió Matt  
La forma tan casual en la que el chico había dicho aquel nombre fue como un golpe en el estómago para Quinn. Como si hubiese recibido un shock cultural, su cuerpo quedó paralizado.  
—No… no es…. posible. —dijo sin poder articular bien las palabras… ¡Es imposible! ¡Mientes! ¡No sabes lo que….!  
En aquel momento las luces exteriores de la nave se encendieron y el abismo quedó iluminado por completo. La voz de Amanda sonó por los altavoces que estaban ubicados sobre la compuerta de entrada. —¡Atención! ¡Partimos enseguida! ¡Aborden la nave de inmediato!  
Quinn aun no podía reaccionar debido al shock, pero Dan estaba más acostumbrado a seguir al pie de la letra y sin discutir una orden de la Capitán Kyle, y aquella orden había sido dada de forma especialmente apremiante. —¡Todos crucen el puente! —gritó mientras empujaba a Matt por los hombros. —¡Quinn! ¡Cinthya! ¡Deprisa!  
—Vamos. —dijo la joven inspectora tomando a la guerrera meltran de la mano. —Todo está en manos de Virya ahora. —dijo.

El grupo cruzó el puente deprisa, bajo los poderosos reflectores de la popa de la GoldPot mientras una poderosa vibración y un lejano rugido habían comenzado a sentirse al terminar la comunicación de Amanda.  
—Han encendido los motores. —dijo Dan apremiando a sus hombres mientras se llevaba la mano al auricular de su oído derecho. —¡Andy! ¡Sube el maldito puente! ¡Deprisa!  
En cuanto el último hombre saltó sobre la rampa de entrada a la nave, el hábil operario retiró el puente y comenzó a elevarlo mientras la compuerta del hangar empezaba a cerrarse.  
Una vez que todos estuvieron a salvo en el interior de la nave, pudieron relajarse un poco mientras la vibración de los motores iba en aumento.

  
\------------

  
—¡Despega! ¡Ahora!  
La confirmación había llegado desde el oficial de la bodega en cuanto la compuerta estuvo completamente cerrada y asegurada. Todos estaban a bordo, las luces de los paneles brillaban con fuertes destellos verdes.  
El grito de Amanda resonó en el puente de mando mientras Gray empujaba la palanca del control de velocidad hacia delante al mismo tiempo que los indicadores de una docena de pantallas mostraban el incremento de los dos poderosos motores, ahora completamente despiertos y listos para enfrentarse a lo que les deparaba el destino allá fuera.  
—Velocidad de Impulso. Despejamos el dock. —exclamó el viejo piloto.

En realidad la GoldPot no estaba anclada a ningún muelle o dock de amarre. La forma en la que había sido construida en secreto hacía que toda su popa fuera en realidad parte de la Three Star Factory Ship que la albergaba, pero había sido modificada y diseñada para que su separación fuera un procedimiento simple y directo.  
Como si en realidad fuera una nave de ladrillos de juguete armada por un niño, la enorme nave se separó de forma limpia de su “madre” mientras los dos enormes motores despedían millares de pequeños fragmentos de óxido y polvo todo alrededor.  
—Por todos los cielos. —exclamó Evans al ver los monitores, donde varios drones mostraban la oscura silueta de la Rainbow, de pronto iluminada por el despertar de la nave oculta.  
El enorme disipador de la Rainbow, aquella gigantesca lanza de casi diez kilómetros de longitud, se abrió al medio como las mitades de una caña de bambú cortadas por el filo de una espada samurai. Cada una de las secciones de aquella enorme pieza de equipamiento estaba minada con explosivos que, en pocos segundos, convirtieron a la lanza en una nube de escombros por el medio de la cual la nave de los colonos avanzó rápidamente.  
—¡Avancen a toda máquina!  
Y la GoldPot aceleró al máximo sus motores con un terrible fogonazo azul que iluminó todo el espacio a su alrededor con un rugido monstruoso que hizo temblar hasta a la propia Rainbow  
Gray supo de inmediato que no estaba a los mandos de cualquier nave. GoldPot se movía con la velocidad de una ágil fragata interceptora, pero era mucho más grande. Por los monitores calculó que la eslora de la nave debía sobrepasar los trescientos metros con facilidad, lo que la ponía en una categoría similar a los portanaves ligeros de clase Guantánamo, o incluso al de los clase Quartier… y esa lanza que se extendía en la proa le daba a la nave un aspecto amenazador.  
—Prepárense para entrar en combate. —anunció Kyle mientras el silencio se hacía en todo el puente de mando.

\------------

  
Esa fue la señal para que Virya volviera al combate.

Al separarse de la Rainbow, el Rau con Virya en su interior quedó flotando en el enorme espacio vacío dejado por la nave que escapaba con todos los colonos a bordo. La guerrera miró las estrellas y apretó los mandos de la armadura con sus manos. El crujido familiar de los controles, el tacto del gel de la interfaz en su piel desnuda. Todo ello era tan familiar y conocido…  
Estaba a punto de volver a combatir. La expectativa hacía que los finos vellos de sus brazos se erizaran. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, anticipándose a la adrenalina que pronto invadiría sus venas bombeadas por la furia del combate.

«¿Para que?»  
El pensamiento la tomó por sorpresa. De pronto el tiempo se detuvo y las estrellas dejaron de brillar, como si todo se hubiera congelado.  
«¿Para qué vas a luchar?»  
Virya se dió cuenta que no lo sabía. La perspectiva de una batalla la llenaba de expectativa y deseos… pero ahora que estaba lista, de pronto no sabia el porque.  
Quería luchar, quería hacer lo que estaba destinada a hacer.  
«Quieres hacer lo que otros te ordenaron que hagas»  
—Esclavos. —esa había sido la palabra que aquel ser llamado Midori había usado para describirla. Al principio Virya no había sabido el significado de aquella palabra, pero de alguna forma el conocimiento había aparecido en su mente. ¿Había sido Midori? ¿Acaso había compartido sus “palabras” con ella? ¿Eran también parte del cuerpo que le había dado?  
«Aun con una mente y cuerpos nuevos, aun asi sigues siendo esclava de tus creadores»  
Era verdad, no podía discutir aquello. Virya apretó los dientes y sintió el gusto dulce de su sangre…. ¿O era la de Midori?

Los motores de Goldpot lanzaron una lluvia de partículas de óxido sobre el Rau. El calor y la radiación hicieron que toda aquella nube de polvo se pegara al metal brillante de la poderosa armadura, tornandola de un rojo oxidado, como si fuera sangre seca.

La guerrera comprendió que el cuerpo que le había sido dado no estaba por completo bajo su control. Había algo, una resistencia o tal vez una voluntad que no le concedia la armonía que necesitaba para entrar al campo de batalla. ¿Pero porque?   
Un nuevo sentimiento hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera. Nunca lo había experimentado, o mejor dicho, no conocía la palabra para describirlo.  
«Miedo»  
Virya, la más poderosa de las guerreras de la Flota Combinada de Dortrad-Jen estaba paralizada por el miedo a algo desconocido, algo que la mantenia petrificada en su sitio, encadenandola a un sentimiento extraño que la alejaba de la ansiada batalla.  
¡Debura! —exclamó golpeando los controles frente a ella. —¿Por que me haces esto? ¿Acaso jamás podré volver a combatir? ¿Nunca recuperaré lo que me quitaron?   
¿Nunca recuperaré a Maya?  
Virya comprendió que había estado llorando. Las lágrimas flotaban frente a sus ojos como pequeñas estrellas brillantes, suspendidas en la gravedad cero de la cabina del Rau.

Junto con el nombre de su compañera, llegaron como un torrente un montón de sentimientos desconocidos. El cuerpo de la joven dejó de temblar y permaneció paralizado ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones.  
Palabras, palabras que llenaban huecos donde antes no había existido nada. El cuerpo de Midori había experimentado algo que Virya apenas había acariciado en la superficie. Algo nuevo, poderoso, pero a la vez antiguo y enterrado en lo más profundo de sus genes, algo que solo podía despertar con las palabras adecuadas.  
La batalla debía de esperar, había algo que debía hacer primero; encontrar una respuesta.  
Virya cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
Entonces comenzó a buscar la respuesta a esos sentimientos desconocidos y el único lugar donde podía encontrarla era en los recuerdos de Midori

  
\------------

 

—¿Donde se supone que estaban ustedes mientras la guerra estallaba aquí dentro? ¿Tomándose un baño? —preguntó Dan medio en broma, medio en serio en cuanto las luces se encendieron en la bodega de carga.  
Matt y Cinthya se miraron las batas, ahora sucias y cubiertas de óxido y hollín y esbozaron una débil sonrisa. —Dan… tenemos que hablar con Amanda. —dijo la inspectora volviendo a ponerse seria y adelantándose un paso. —Tengo cosas importantísimas que decirle.  
—Entonces habla con ella. —dijo señalando a la guerrera, quien había estado a un lado de forma extrañamente silenciosa mientras no dejaba de observarlos. —Ella es quien se supone tenía que ir a buscarlos.  
Quinn examinó a los jóvenes de arriba a abajo y sacudió la cabeza. —Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… Amanda va a tener muchas ganas de escuchar lo que tienen para contar y yo también.  
Los dos jóvenes y la guerrera comenzaron a avanzar hacia uno de los elevadores cuando escucharon los gritos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Para sorpresa de Quinn, quien llegó al pie del ascensor era nada más y nada menos que Silvia, quien empujaba una silla de ruedas con lo que parecía ser alguien herido sentado en ella.  
—¡Matt! ¡Cinthya! —exclamó al acercarse. —¡Me alegra ver que están bien!  
Apenas se dieron vuelta quedaron paralizados al reconocer el rostro arrugado del herido entre varias vendas que cubrían partes de su cabeza.  
—¿¡Funes!? —exclamó Matt abriendo los ojos como platos. —¿Realmente es usted?  
El pequeño Zentradi abrió los ojos y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. —Feliz encuentro. —dijo.  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido? —preguntó preocupada Cinthya agachándose frente a Funes.   
Antes que el Zentran pudiera decir algo, Silvia se aclaró la garganta. —Si van a ver a la Capitana, por favor hagan el favor de llevarse a este paciente con ustedes.  
Quinn la miró extrañada. —¿Sucede algo?  
La profesora suspiro. —Desde que se despertó no deja de pedir que lo llevemos con Amanda y el Doctor David ya no lo soporta más… especialmente desde que comenzó a recitar libros enteros de medicina y a cuestionar todos y cada uno de los diagnósticos y tratamientos de los pacientes de la clínica… al final el pobre doctor se ha hartado y me pidió que lo saque de allí a como dé lugar.  
Funes se encogió de hombros. —Me olvido que es difícil encontrar oídos para mis historias entre la gente común. —reconoció guiñandole un ojo a los jóvenes. —Ustedes eran un público mucho más receptivo para escuchar mis relatos.  
Cinthya se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Silvia. —Lo llevaremos con nosotros. —dijo.  
Mientras Matt empujaba la silla seguido por Quinn, la inspectora se despidió de la profesora y corrió los últimos metros hasta el elevador. La puerta se cerró y los cuatro comenzaron a subir hacia la parte superior de la nave.

—¿Así que conocieron a Virya? —preguntó repentinamente.  
Quinn casi da un salto en su sitio, pero se contuvo y solo dirigió una mirada asombrada al Zentran herido. —Ah si… y tu eres Quinn… es un placer conocer a tan magnífica guerrera. —agrego sin cambiar de expresión.  
—Funes. —dijo la meltran ignorando el cumplido. —Si lo que Amanda me contó es cierto, usted es en realidad el mismo Archivista superviviente de la antigua flota de donde vino Virya.  
—Así es. —reconoció el hombrecillo.  
—Entonces… ¿Cómo es eso de que Virya está viva? No estaba entre ninguno de los Zentradi que fueron rescatados del sector cuando las tropas de Vrlitwhai llegaron para acabar con los remanentes del Ejército de Supervisión…  
—Si bien mis recuerdos de esa época son algo… difusos, tiene razón; Virya permaneció en el campo todo este tiempo.  
—Eso es…  
—Creo que nadie conoce toda la historia. —dijo Cinthya tímidamente. —Cada uno de nosotros sabe una pequeña porción de todo lo que ha sucedido desde aquella batalla.  
Quinn miró a la joven inspectora directamente a los ojos. —¿Y como es que tú sabes algo de todo esto? —preguntó.  
—Porque yo mismo se lo conté. —respondió Funes. —Vamos vamos Quinn… no me extrañaria que Amanda te ocultase ciertos… “detalles” incluso a ti, pero ahora es hora de dejar de lado las conspiraciones y hablar de frente.  
En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el grupo caminó hacia el largo pasillo que conducía al puente de mando. Matt iba al frente empujando la silla con Funes y era seguido por Cinthya. Quinn cerraba la marcha mientras su cabeza ardía con cientos de preguntas sobre lo que había escuchado.  
La puerta de acceso se abrió ante ellos revelando el interior del puente de mando. Las luces habían sido atenuadas y solo se escuchaban los pings del radar cada vez que nueva información llegaba desde los drones de observación.  
—¿Ya estamos en combate? —preguntó Quinn adelantandose.  
Amanda Kyle se dió la vuelta al ver entrar al grupo, pero Mina se adelantó antes que pudiera decir palabra alguna.  
—¡Matt!  
La joven abrazó al chico y ambos cayeron al suelo frente a la confundida meltran, quien decidió no perder más tiempo con reuniones insignificantes.  
—Kyle… ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos de la Capitana. —¿Sabías que Virya estaba viva?  
—Si por lo de viva te refieres a que su mente estaba atrapada dentro del núcleo de una superfortaleza Zentradi, entonces supongo que si. —reconoció.  
La meltran apretó los puños reprimiendo la ira. —Eres…  
—Solo sigo las órdenes de M. —respondió Amanda. —Pero no eres la única que estuvo en la oscuridad todo este tiempo… yo ni siquiera sabía que Kassia era quien estaba al mando de ese destacamento Meltran en El Campo.   
—«Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta»—citó el herido en la silla de ruedas.  
Amanda dirigió la vista hacia el Zentran como si recién en ese momento se diera cuenta que estaba allí. —Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. —dijo.  
—¡Funes! —gritó sorprendida Mina en cuanto vió las vendas del hombrecillo. —¿Está usted bien...? Creí que… —dijo soltando al sacudido Matt.  
—Si Mina… estoy bien por suerte gracias a los cuidados de Evans y su equipo.  
El doctor Evans avanzó y se detuvo a contemplar al herido. —Usted no debería estar aquí… no aún al menos, perdió mucha sangre.  
Funes hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto. —Soy un Zentradi al fin y al cabo… no viene mal que sangremos de vez en cuando.  
—Gracias por cuidar de Cinthya, Matt y Mina. —dijo la Capitán Kyle haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Entiendo que lo de enviar a Matt al Campo fue idea suya.  
Funes asintió. —Dadas las circunstancias, tuve que hacer lo que tenía a mi alcance para ayudarlos… pero nunca pude prever todo lo que sucedería después.  
—Virya, —dijo Amanda. —Ellos… ¿La despertaron…?  
—Así parece. —respondió el Zentran.  
Quinn tragó saliva. —Entonces… entonces usted realmente es Exedore, el archivista de Virya. —dijo la guerrera.  
Antes que Funes pudiera responder el grito de Rebecca resonó en todo el puente de mando.  
—¡Capitán!  
Todos se giraron hacia el puesto de control donde la morena mujer señalaba con el dedo. —¡Múltiples contactos de radar! ¡Distancia de cuarenta y tres kilómetros a estribor!  
—¿Pero que…? —comenzó a decir Quinn.  
—Esa formación… son de la NUNS. —dijo Gray adelantándose a los demás. —No cabe ninguna duda Amanda.

La Capitán Kyle caminó hasta estar frente al holograma. —Formación en Echelon doble, por el tamaño y tipo de firma deben ser fragatas o cruceros pero… esto no puede ser.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mina.  
Amanda volvió a contemplar el radar como para asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo era real y no un espejismo. —La única unidad de la NUNS con elementos de esta clase en esta parte de la galaxia es el Destacamento de Exploración Profunda del Brazo de Perseo… pero están a una distancia de casi una semana de salto FOLD del Campo ¿Que están haciendo tan lejos de su sector de patrulla…?  
—No creo que sean ellos los que están fuera de ruta, Capitán. —dijo Evans.  
—¿Eh?  
—El doctor tiene razón. —informó Rebecca. —Estamos en el sector EG6332, tengo la confirmación de al menos una veintena de firmas de estrellas cercanas que coincide con la carta estelar.  
El ambiente en la estancia se volvió frío como el hielo.  
—Imposible. —dijo categóricamente Kyle. —No estuvimos tanto tiempo en el espacio dimensional como para recorrer una distancia semejante, lo que dices es…  
—Inusual, improbable… pero no imposible. —la corrigió Evans. —Nuestra burbuja WARP experimentó una anomalía de proporciones desconocidas… vaya uno a saber como la explosión de esa cosa afectó la velocidad del desplazamiento FOLD.  
—¡Establezcan de inmediato comunicaciones con esa flota! —gritó Amanda extendiendo el brazo. —¡Aprisa antes que…!  
El globo del radar se sacudió de pronto y estalló en una llamarada de líneas y puntos inconexos. Por los parlantes de todo el puente el sonido de la estática ahogó los gritos de asombro,  
—¡No! —gritó Amanda. —¡Justo ahora no!  
—¡DEFOLD detectado! —exclamó Rebecca por sobre el ruido de fondo. —¡Distancia ciento cincuenta kilómetros!  
—¿Y ahora qué mierda está sucediendo? —exclamó Gray mientras alejaba a GoldPot de la zona. —¿Más enemigos?   
—Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo. —dijo Quinn. —¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Esto se va a empezar a sacudir de un momento a otro!

  
\------------

  
La fragata de las Meltran no tuvo tanta suerte como las otras naves. Al estar cerca del borde de la burbuja, su casco sufrió la peor parte de la sacudida en cuanto los viajeros regresaron violentamente a la dimensión real.  
La plataforma elevada donde las pantallas se proyectaban holográficamente sobre los tripulantes había colapsado, partiendose al medio frente al puesto de observación de su Capitán, lanzando trozos de metal y esquirlas por todo el puente de mando.  
La mitad de las meltrans que formaban la tripulación del puente de mando estaban heridas o incapacitadas por los escombros, varios focos de incendio se desataron mientras las luces de emergencia teñían todo el lugar de rojo sangre.  
Kassia se incorporó con dificultad en medio de los destrozos y rápidamente se puso a dar órdenes a quienes no habían sido heridos de gravedad.   
La prioridad era rescatar y socorrer a los heridos. De inmediato un escuadrón de bomberos entró por la puerta inferior y comenzó a extinguir los focos de incendio mientras otro grupo comenzaba a remover los escombros para rescatar a las tripulantes atrapadas bajo ellos.

Los daños eran masivos, pero el casco había resistido y no había brechas. La Capitán ayudó a los socorristas a mover las pesadas placas de metal retorcido y supervisó personalmente la evacuación de los heridos.  
Si esa hubiese sido una nave Zentradi de antes del contacto humano, podrían haberse dado por muertas mientras los fuegos consumían lo que quedaba del puente y el oxígeno para respirar, pero habían aprendido bien de los humanos. Sus técnicas de evaluación de daños, rescate y reparaciones críticas podían garantizar la supervivencia de los guerreros. Era un conocimiento que no podía despreciarse.  
Una vez que la última de las heridas fue sacada del puente, Kassia comenzó la evaluación de daños, pero ya sospechaba que la nave estaba más allá de cualquier clase de salvación.

El comunicador personal se encendió y Kassia proyectó la imagen hacia el espacio en ruinas frente a ella. El rostro de Nesa apareció tembloroso en la precaria imagen.  
—¿Cómo está la situación allí en el puente? —preguntó.   
—Seguimos todas vivas, algo es algo. —reconoció la meltran. —Pero el puente de mando está completamente inutilizado. ¿Eso que explotó fue…?  
—El Dimensional Eater. —respondió la guerrera. —Es lo que temía.  
Kassia frunció el ceño. —Fué una jugada desesperada de Amanda utilizarlo en medio de un salto FOLD, podría habernos matado a todos.  
Nesa sacudió la cabeza. —No fue cosa de Amanda me temo. —dijo.  
—¿No fue cosa de Kyle? ¿Entonces que…?  
—No estoy segura… pero sea lo que sea ya está hecho. Ahora lo más importante es recuperarnos y actuar lo más pronto posible.  
—La interfaz de monitoreo está destruida. —informó Kassia. —Necesito que me envíes la información de los sensores a través de este comunicador, tengo que saber ya lo que está pasando allá fuera.  
—De acuerdo… enrutaré los canales de datos desde el ordenador central, al parecer no ha recibido daños durante el DEFOLD.  
—Hazlo.  
La imagen de la meltran de anteojos desapareció y fue reemplazada por una ventana de datos. Kassia colocó el comunicador en el piso y se alejó unos pasos. Pronto la información que Nesa enviaba desde su estación comenzó a desplegarse en varias pantallas holográficas al frente de la Capitán.  
—Por todos los rayos… ¿Que…? ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Nesa?  
—Esa flota… esa es flota es…  
—¡Deculture!  
No había duda. La formación y tipo de las naves que aparecian en los sensores eran fácilmente reconocibles para los ojos entrenados de ambas guerreras. Una formación de patrullaje de manual, procedimiento estándar en todas las flotas de patrulla de las regiones periféricas de la expansión humana.  
Era la NUNS, no había ninguna duda.  
—¿Capitán…?  
—Tengo un mal presentimiento Nesa. —dijo la guerrera y su voz tensa hizo que su compañera se preocupase aún más. —Necesitamos ponernos en contacto YA MISMO con esa flota ¿Puedes crear un canal de comunicación de emergencia?  
—Lo intentaré… deberíamos poder… ¡Debura!  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Jamming… ¡Están saturando de ruido e interferencias todas las frecuencias de comunicaciones!  
La meltran golpeó violentamente los restos de la consola que tenía delante. —¡Debura! ¡Esta situación no podría ir peor! —dijo tras lo cual intentó calmarse un momento. —Nesa.  
—Si Kas.  
—Trata de comunicarte de alguna forma, prueba el enlace por láser si es necesario, tenemos que ponernos en contacto antes de que sea tarde.  
—Entendido. —respondió Nesa cortando la comunicación.

Kassia apretó los puños y miró el radar que se desplegaba frente a ella. La flota de la NUNS había comenzado a maniobrar en respuesta a la aparición repentina en sus sensores de todas aquellas naves desconocidas tras un DEFOLD a tan corta distancia. De pronto notó que una de las socorristas estaba a su lado y la miraba inquisitivamente.  
—¿Que pasa? ¿Aún no han evacuado a todas las heridas? —preguntó dándose la vuelta.  
—Aun…. aún no. —respondió dubitativamente la meltran.  
—¿Entonces qué están esperando?  
—A usted, Capitán.  
Kassia vió que la socorrista bajaba la mirada, entonces ella misma bajó la vista y pudo ver el trozo de metal retorcido que sobresalía varios metros por debajo de su pecho derecho. Una enorme mancha de sangre había empapado buena parte de su uniforme.  
—¿Desde cuándo está eso clavado ahí abajo? —preguntó sorprendida, viendo la sangre brotar a borbotones cada vez que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

  
\------------

 

—Es la NUNS. —informó Red desplegando las pantallas delante del boquiabierto pirata. —La formación y el tipo de naves coincide con la información que tengo sobre el Destacamento de Exploración Profunda del Brazo Perseo… estamos en el sector EG6332.

Aquello no tenía sentido. La flota que Red había nombrado estaba a varios días de salto de distancia, no de horas. No obstante no podían negar la presencia de aquel conjunto de puntos brillantes que se veía tras los cristales del puente de mando de Trinity.  
La flota que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, tal vez por una jugarreta del destino, les mostraba la espalda. En cuanto los sensores detectaron a los recién llegados los propulsores de maniobra de todas las naves se encendieron mientras trataban de dar la vuelta lo más rápido posible para enfrentar a aquella amenaza desconocida.  
Greg vió la oportunidad y supo que si no la aprovechaba, estaba muerto.  
—Inicia un Jamming completo en todo el espectro de frecuencias, lo más ruidoso y aleatorio que puedas.  
—Sí Capitán. —¿Qué canal reservo para…?  
—Ninguno. Dije que quiero interferencias en TODAS las frecuencias.  
Red fijó sus ojos en el pirata. —Si no dejamos un canal de comunicaciones libre no podremos coordinar a nuestras tropas en el campo de batalla.  
—Nuestras tropas ya están muertas. —respondió secamente Greg. —Envialos a todos a atacar e inicia las interferencias, no necesitamos enviar mas mensajes a nadie, vamos a tratar de escapar de esta trampa de mierda.  
Red asintió y comenzó rápidamente a llevar a cabo las órdenes que Greg había impartido. El globo del radar holográfico tembló y se llenó de ruido, tal y como el pirata había querido que pasara.  
—Y ahora, para aumentar aún más el caos de esta situación, el toque final… Red  
—Si.  
—Dispara el número 2, amplitud máxima del cañón, no te molestes en apuntar. —ordenó el hombre con una calma que hizo que la propia IA lo mirara de costado. —Entendido. —respondió con una sonrisa.

El casco de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs ubicada a babor comenzó a levantarse a medida que la energía dimensional empezaba a manifestarse como una distorsión óptica en el espacio que quedaba en el medio de la gigantesca nave. Pronto los arcos de descarga de color verde azulados saltaron entre los rieles que, como enormes dientes aserrados, canalizaron la energía en finos hilos brillantes cada vez más concentrados.  
Era evidente que la flota que estaba en la mira de la poderosa arma comprendió lo que estaba pasando. El movimiento de giro coordinado que había comenzado simultáneamente se convirtió en un intento desesperado de huir. Cada nave activó su propulsión de emergencia para separarse lo más pronto posible.  
Pero su suerte ya estaba echada.

—¡Fuego!  
El enorme cañón abrió fuego a toda potencia, descargando un rayo de energía dimensional que alcanzó la flota en una fracción de segundo dada la poca distancia a la que se encontraban.  
Fue una verdadera masacre.  
Cinco naves fueron vaporizadas al instante. Otras tres estallaron unos segundos más tarde en medio de enormes bolas de fuego que iluminaron todo el espacio alrededor.  
En solo tres segundo el Destacamento de Exploración Profunda del Brazo Perseo había perdido a su Comandante y al 70 por ciento de sus cruceros y fragatas de combate. El caos fue total.  
Greg sonrió satisfecho.

—Red. —dijo. —Envía a todas las tropas a combatir, fuego libre, todos en el campo de batalla son nuestros enemigos, que cada quien luche por su vida de la manera que quiera.  
—Entendido.  
Los hangares de Trinity se abrieron de par en par y las tropas piratas volvieron a salir. Algunas habían podido apenas recargar algo de munición durante el FOLD, pero la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera se había bajado de sus armaduras.

Los restos de la flota que Greg había bombardeado habían quedado en una situación de precariedad absoluta. Sorprendidos, sin comunicaciones y privados de una cadena de mano, habían perdido por completo la iniciativa del combate. Pronto los misiles que los piratas lanzaron desde la sombra de Trinity cayeron sobre ellos aumentando aún más la desesperación de sus capitanes, que pronto se vieron obligados cada uno a tomar decisiones apresuradas para garantizar la supervivencia de sus naves.  
Aun así reaccionaron. Los cañones de las naves giraron y comenzaron a abrir fuego en la dirección general de aquellos enormes contactos de radar que aparecian y desaparecian en medio del terrible Jamming. Aun con todo el ruido e interferencias, un blanco tan grande como Trinity no podía ser ignorado. Las primeras descargas de artillería explotaron en el viejo casco de la nave de babor.

Aquello no molestaba en lo más mínimo a Greg. Eran como mosquitos tratando de incordiar a un elefante. Las Nupetiet-Vergnitzs podían absorber daño mucho más extenso que el de esas pocas fragatas ligeras.  
El verdadero peligro lo constituian los cazas. Desde una de las fragatas partieron los primeros escuadrones de ataque rápido; una docena de VF-117 con armamento de intercepción, tal vez los únicos que estaban listos en aquel momento y pudieron salir enseguida.  
El combate se reanudó. Los misiles volaron de uno y otro lado y el campo de batalla se pobló de explosiones y gritos de dolor mientras los cazas de la NUNS se veían superados numéricamente cinco a uno mientras trataban desesperadamente de luchar entre medio de los restos de sus camaradas destrozados por el poder de Trinity.

  
\------------

  
El transporte atravesó el arco multicolor y aceleró mientras el reactor volvía a los valores normales de operación tras el prolongado FOLD.  
Laris no perdió tiempo y tomando el comunicador transmitió su mensaje por radio.  
—¡Aquí Transporte Civil Registro 699TP-U con una Emergencia declarada! ¡Tenemos un herido de gravedad a bordo y necesitamos asistencia inmediata! ¿Me reciben? ¡Aquí Transporte Civil Registro…!  
La explosión de estática casi hace que la meltran arroje el auricular al suelo. —¿Pero que mierda…? ¿Qué es esto?  
—Jamming. —dijo Lala. —Algo grave está sucediendo allí.  
El VF-19 había permanecido en modo caza fijo a la parte superior del transporte durante el FOLD. Tras desactivar los agarres magnéticos se alejó lentamente del casco donde Laris miraba asombrada la pantalla del radar. —¿Será un ejercicio? ¿O un simulacro? ¿Es posible que hayamos llegado justo en el momento en que…?  
—¡Laris! —gritó la guerrera. —¡A la una en punto!  
En ese momento el disparo de Trinity rasgó el oscuro espacio frente a ellas. El resplandor fue tan poderoso que la figura completa de las tres enormes naves aparecieron claramente resaltadas frente a las estrellas.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó Nina quien había llegado flotando desde el fondo de la nave con Will siguiéndola de cerca. —¿Eso fué una maldita Nupetiet-Vergnitzs? ¿Que demonios esta haciendo aqui?  
La única respuesta que recibieron fueron las explosiones que provenían desde la flota de Exploración Profunda.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó Lala. —¡Están bajo ataque!  
Sin perder un minuto más el VF-19 aceleró mientras desplegaba sus armas. Laris tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados y desactivó todos los transmisores del transporte; sin armas y en medio de un campo de batalla desconocido la mejor opción era pasar desapercibidos. Mientras el blindaje frente al cristal de la cabina comenzaba a bajarse, la guerrera se volvió hacia el resto de la tripulación.  
—Eso fue el disparo de una Nupetiet-Vergnitzs. —dijo.   
Nina se colocó frente a una de las pantallas. —¿Es una flota de Zentradis perdida? ¿O se trata de renegados?  
—No lo sabemos.  
Will se sentó frente a una de las consolas y revisó los sensores. —¿Podemos enlazarnos a un Datalink del caza de Lala? —pregunto.  
—Yo me encargo. —dijo Laris. —Nina.  
—Si.  
—Prepárate para salir con el caza de Quinn… si las cosas se ponen demasiado feas tendrás que salir a combatir tu tambien. —dijo flotando hacia su puesto.  
Un brillo de éxtasis apareció fugazmente en el rostro de la joven.  
Will se giró en la silla para mirar a la joven guerrera. —Cargué la reserva de misiles que nos quedaba en los depósitos inferiores… son de corto alcance pero deberían servirte en una situación de apuro.  
—Nadie pidió tu ayuda. —dijo dirigiendole una mirada de desprecio. Will se encogió de hombros. —No se porque siempre eres tan hostil conmigo… estoy tratando de hacer lo que pueda para ayudarlos.  
—Y ciertamente su ayuda nos ha venido fantástica. —agregó Laris desplegado un par de pantallas frente a su rostro. —Si no fuera por Will y sus conocimientos jamás podríamos haber rearmado a tiempo el VF de Quinn con la munición que dejaron esos piratas.  
En realidad Laris apreciaba más a Will por el apoyo que les habría dado en esos angustiosos días de viaje. El chico había permanecido todo el tiempo junto a Mike, vigilando sus signos vitales y haciendo todo lo que Nina le pedía que hiciera. La relación entre esos dos había sido tensa desde el principio, pero lentamente había comenzado a notar un cambio de actitud en su joven Cohai.  
Nina se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el fondo del transporte. —Quinn te matará si se entera que pusiste munición sucia dentro de su nave favorita.  
—En todo caso lo matará primero por robarselo y luego por ensuciarlo. —respondió Laris riendo. —Pero conociendo a Quinn, es probable que te mate una tercera vez solo por estar segura…. ¡Tenemos un enlace!  
La pantalla se alargó y el radar del VF-19 apareció desplegado frente a sus ojos.  
—¡Deculture! —exclamó Nina.  
El caos del campo de batalla tomaba forma ante las avezadas mentes de las guerreras. No tardaron mucho en comprender la terrible situación que se estaba desenvolviendo frente a ellos.  
—¿Qué es esa cosa? —exclamó Laris sin despegar los ojos de la imagen. —Eso no es una Nupetiet-Vergnitzs ordinaria…  
—Parece como si… no, no puede ser. —dijo Will.   
—¿Que cosa?  
—En El Campo es común encontrar varios cascos de estas naves aplastados unos con otros… a veces encontramos tres o cuatro naves que forman un solo conjunto de restos entremezclados pero… ¿Esto? ¡Esto es ridículo!  
—Son tres naves funcionales. —informó Lala. —Ya veo los motores de las Nupetiet-Vergnitzs individuales… nunca vi una formación cerrada como esa, parece como si…  
—Estuvieran unidas entre sí. —terminó de decir Will.  
Una serie de pitidos y alertas aparecieron en el radar. —Son los cazas de la NUNS, han comenzado a desplegarse… ¡Deculture! ¡Han perdido más de la mitad de su flota!  
Laris golpeó el tablero frente a ella. —¡Maldición! ¿Serán los mismos tipos?   
Nina se volvió sorprendida. —¿Te refieres a los piratas...?  
—¿Y quién si no? —respondió la guerrera. —Pero atreverse a lanzar un ataque contra la NUNS… esos tipos estan locos.  
Laris desplegó la pantalla aún más y aplicó diferentes filtros para eliminar todo el Jamming residual de los datos que llegaban por el datalink encriptado de Lala. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando un contacto . —Se está alejando de la batalla.  
Mientras tanto en el VF-19, la guerrera usó su consola para acotar el área de escaneo de su radar enfocando la zona que Laris había marcado.   
—Es una nave desconocida… trescientos o cuatrocientos metros de largo, no emite señales de ningún tipo. —informó.  
Asignalo como blanco secundario, si se aleja de nosotros no es nuestra prioridad. ¿Qué me dices de los múltiples contactos que están alrededor de esa…. cosa? Detecto varias firmas de masa variable, todas ellas inmóviles.  
—Dame un segundo.  
Lala volvió a enfocar el haz del radar hacia la zona alrededor de Trinity. Los datos comenzaron a llegar de inmediato.  
—Detecto dos naves… una de un tamaño similar a una fragata, la otra… la otra… ¿Que demonios..?  
—¡Es la Rainbow! —gritó Will reconociendo de inmediato la firma de radar de la vieja factoría. —¡No hay ninguna duda! ¡Reconocería ese retorno de radar desde cualquier ángulo posible!  
Nina flotó hasta el asiento del joven y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza. —¿Estas loco? ¡La Rainbow está como a una semana de salto FOLD de distancia!   
El chico se dió vuelta de forma tan repentina que Nina retrocedió asombrada. Los ojos de Will brillaban determinación. —ES la Rainbow. —dijo clavando sus ojos en los de Nina. —La reconocería con los ojos cerrados.  
—Calma Nina… —la tranquilizó Laris. —Will conoce a esa Colonia más que nosotras. Si el dice que es la Rainbow, yo al menos voy a darle el beneficio de la duda.  
—Pero…  
—Pero nada, Will es un miembro de nuestro escuadrón y su opinión es igual de valiosa para todos.  
La joven guerrera apretó los puños pero no respondió. Se alejó flotando hacia el otro lado de la cabina y se colocó junto a Laris mientras no dejaba de lanzar miradas de furia hacia donde estaba el chico.  
Will se frotó el chichón de la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la joven. —¿Cual es tu problema? —dijo bastante molesto.  
—Nina apartó la mirada de golpe y se concentró en su consola ignorando las protestas del chico.  
Laris levantó la vista de la pantalla y tras mirar primero a Nina y luego a Will suspiró profundamente. —¿Qué puedes decirme de la fragata? —preguntó por la radio. —¿Tienes confirmación visual?  
El silencio que se hizo en la radio hizo que los tres levantaran la vista.  
—¿Lala…?   
—Laris… no vas a creer esto. —La voz de la meltran sonaba asustada, aunque aquello pareciera imposible tratándose de una guerrera de la talla de aquella.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¡Lala! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Que hay allá fuera?  
—Es Kassia.  
El nombre hizo que las dos meltran quedaran paralizadas en el sitio. Will no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y se incorporó asustado ante la repentina reacción de sus compañeras. —¿Laris? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Laris!  
—De… Deculture. —exclamó finalmente Laris. —Lala…  
—¡Voy!  
El VF-19 aceleró a toda potencia. Ya no necesitaba del sigilo ni nada por el estilo. En poco menos de un minuto el caza volaba por estribor de la maltrecha fragata mientras la luz del poderoso reflector del tren de aterrizaje iluminaba los agujeros del casco destrozado..  
—¡Hijos de puta! —gritó Lala por radio. —¡Han dañado severamente la nave de Kassia! ¡La han dejado fuera de combate y…!   
El sonido de las balas se entremezcló con las descargas de interferencia. Un grupo de tres Nousjadeul-Ger se lanzaron sobre ella a una distancia que para cualquier otro piloto hubiese significado la muerte segura, pero Lala no era una piloto ordinaria.  
En un sola maniobra que combinaba evasión y ataque, pasó de modo caza a robot mientras esquivaba los disparos con una facilidad casi sobrenatural. El cañón de su Gunpod escupió una certera ráfaga de balas sobre el primer desdichado que lideraba aquel grupo de enemigos, el resto se separó en direcciones opuestas en cuanto la armadura líder estalló en medio de una bola de fuego.  
—Se metieron con las meltran equivocadas. —dijo apretando los controles.  
El VF-19 volvió a modo caza y se lanzó en persecución de los dos piratas, quienes huyeron rápidamente hacia donde se llevaba a cabo el combate principal.  
Todo el cristal frente a Lala se llenó de violentas explosiones a medida que se internaban más y más en aquel campo de escombros que habia llegado junto con Trinity. Abatió a una de las armaduras y tras evadir una andanada de misiles se preparó para derribar al otro. El ataque fue tan repentino que apenas pudo esquivar las ráfagas azules que pasaron a escasos metros de su cabina. Lala hundió la palanca y forzó a su nave a hundirse entre la chatarra mientras giraba violentamente en espiral para evadir los disparos del enemigo a sus seis. En cuanto su radar enganchó el blanco vió con sorpresa que se trataba de uno de los VF-117 de la NUNS.  
—¡Debura!  
El caza volvió a abrir fuego y Lala se vió obligada a virar una vez más para esquivar el fuego.  
—¡Laris! ¡Los de la NUNS me están disparando!

En el transporte, Nina golpeó violentamente el tablero de control frente a su asiento. —¿Que mierda estan haciendo esos idiotas? ¿No se dan cuenta que estamos de su lado?  
Laris sacudió la cabeza. —Evidentemente no… deben haber perdido su cadena de mando y están luchando con desesperación contra todo lo que ven… con este Jamming y la confusión general… me imaginé que esto podía llegar a pasar.  
—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —exclamó Will. —Si esto sigue así…

El VF-117 lanzó sus misiles en una andanada hacia el blanco que se escurría entre los escombros como nada que hubiese visto antes. Las espirales de las mortales armas se proyectaron en todas direcciones mientras las cabezas de guerra trataban de seguir los intrincados movimientos del escurridizo blanco que parecía desafiar las leyes de la física con cada giro cerrado que realizaba. Una estela de fuego se formó detrás del VF-19 mientras los misiles explotaban a su alrededor.  
Lala no sabia que hacer. ¿Devolver el fuego? Aquello no estaba previsto en ninguno de los planes de contingencia. Se suponía que la NUNS estaba al corriente de los planes de vuelo de Unity en la zona… pero aquello… aquello no tenía sentido.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó tomando finalmente una decisión mientras giraba en redondo transformándose nuevamente en robot.   
El VF-117 explotó apenas estuvo delante de la mira de su Gunpod sin que siquiera hubiese podido apretar el gatillo.  
—¿Que demonios…? —exclamó.  
—¡Lala!  
La voz, distorsionada por la estática y todo, era tan reconocible que el corazón de la guerrera dió un vuelco de alegría.  
—¡Triss! —exclamó dándose vuelta rápidamente.  
El Queadluun Rau negro se detuvo a unos pocos metros del VF-19, quien todavía tenía el GunPod desplegado y listo para disparar.  
—¡Sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó la voz de la joven guerrera por en enlace seguro que todas las naves de Unity tenían cifrados para comunicaciones cercanas.  
Lala bajó el arma. —No lo sé, acabamos de salir de DEFOLD y nos encontramos en medio de una batalla… ¿Kassia y las chicas…?  
—Perdí a casi todo el escuadrón. —dijo Triss con la voz cargada de pesadumbre. —Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero… pero…. eran demasiados.  
—Calma Triss… estoy segura que diste lo mejor de ti… ¿Estás herida?  
El Rau estaba seriamente dañado pero parecía mantenerse obstinadamente entero de alguna misteriosa forma. Uno de los brazos había perdido gran parte de su blindaje mientras el resto de la armadura presentaba abolladuras y quemaduras de láser por toda la superficie del metal.  
—Estoy… bien creo. —dijo la joven. —Ya no tenemos munición, estamos defendiendo la nave de Kassia de los ataques de misiles, pero ahora los de la NUNS comenzaron a dispararnos también.  
—¿Oíste eso? —dijo Lala por la radio.  
La voz de Laris se escuchó cargada de estática. —Si y me gustaría no haberlo hecho… enviaré a Nina para que ayude en la defensa de la fragata.  
—¿Nina está aquí? —preguntó Triss con la voz emocionada.  
—Retrocede hasta la fragata. —ordenó Lala haciendo que su robot señalase la oscura silueta de la nave destacada entre las explosiones que la rodeaban. —Reúne a las chicas y háganse fuertes con Nina en esa posición, protejan a Kassia a como de lugar.  
—¡Entendido! —exclamó la joven.

Nina saltó de su silla al escuchar la orden y tras apoyar sus piernas en el respaldo dió un fuerte impulso para salir disparada hacia el fondo del transporte. El acceso al VF-19 estaba abierto y solo le tomó unos segundos entrar por la escotilla. El perfume de Quinn invadió sus fosas nasales de inmediato, cosa que la hizo sentir un poco culpable por un instante. Tomó el casco de vuelo y comprobó que todo estaba en orden a su alrededor.  
—¡Nina!  
La cabeza de Will se asomó por la escotilla y la joven lo miró desafiante. —¿Que quieres?  
—Recuerda que con el cristal de la cabina roto no puedes utilizar el modo Gerwalk ni Caza.  
—Ya lo se idiota.  
—No te enojes… solo quería asegurarme que estés bien. —respondió el chico rascándose la cabeza. —Ten cuidado.  
—No necesito de tus consejos. —respondió la joven mientras se ponía el casco. —Será mejor que no molestes a Laris mientras yo no estoy.  
—Te mantendré informada de lo que ocurre en el campo de batalla por el enlace dedicado. —dijo Will. —Buena suerte.  
Antes que Nina pudiera responder la cabeza de Will había desaparecido por la escotilla. La chica hizo un ademán para llamarlo nuevamente pero lo pensó mejor y cerró la compuerta con un solo movimiento.

Will flotó hasta la cabina y se sentó junto a Laris mientras se ataba firmemente con las correas de seguridad.  
—¿Todo listo allá atrás? —preguntó la meltran.  
—Todo listo. —respondió Will. Una pantalla se desplegó frente a ellos y el rostro de Nina apareció en la cabina del VF-19. —Lista para despegar.  
—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó el chico.  
La guerrera le mostró los dientes. —No es la primera vez que salgo a combatir. —dijo secamente. —Ya he matado antes.  
Will levantó ambas manos rindiéndose ante semejante argumentos.  
—Estoy abriendo la compuerta de carga… prepárate. —dijo Laris activando el interruptor mientras comprobaba por las cámaras externas que no hubiera nada cerca de la nave.

El aire del interior del transporte fue aspirado y la presión equalizada mientras las luces rojas inundaban toda la cabina. Cuando todo estuvo listo Lagis levantó el pulgar y activó las compuertas.  
Las gruesas hojas de acero se abrieron de par en par mientras el VF-19 de color oro y negro se elevaba lentamente desde el piso de la bodega. En cuanto se hubo alejado varios metros por sobre el transporte los propulsores en las piernas se activaron y el robot se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las explosiones lejanas.  
Laris cerró las compuertas y observó por el radar como Nina se dirigia hacia la batalla. —Ella lo decía en serio. —dijo activando los sensores.  
—¿Eh? —preguntó Will sorprendido. —¿Que cosa?  
—Lo de que ha matado antes. —respondió la Meltran. —No estaba tratando de impresionarte.  
Will se golpeó el casco con la palma de la mano. —No quise ofenderla… es simplemente que no me pareció....  
—La subestimaste.  
El joven sacudió la cabeza. —No… no es eso… es que.  
—Will… por si no lo recuerdas tú también te has manchado las manos con sangre hace menos de una semana.  
La forma en que la guerrera dijo aquello golpeó con fuerza en la conciencia del chico. Era cierto, durante su escape del contenedor de la Río Grande había disparado contra aquellos piratas y a pesar que no se había detenido a pensar en ello, en el fondo de su ser lo sentía como algo pesado, algo de lo que no quería realmente hablar en aquel momento.  
Laris observó con atención el rostro del chico a través del cristal del casco. —Todavía no lo has procesado por completo. —dijo suspirando. —La primera vez que matas a alguien debe ser un acontecimiento extraño para un humano… pero recuerda que Nina es Meltran. Una Meltran nacida en contacto con los humanos, pero una guerrera hecha y derecha por mérito propio.  
—No… no había pensado en ello. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.  
—Nina desprecia a los humanos. —dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el radar. —No es un sentimiento completamente desconocido en los Zentradi, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero el hecho que hayas hecho allá afuera lo que hicistes… bueno, a los ojos de esa chica no eres un completo inútil. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
—Uh… ¿Gracias? —respondió el joven torciendo la cabeza.  
—Solo… no la subestimes. —aconsejo Laris. —Lo digo por tu bien…  
—Lo tendré en cuenta. —respondió Will cruzándose de brazos. —Ah… está a punto de llegar a la posición de Lala. —exclamó señalando el radar.

Nina voló a toda la velocidad que le permitía su modalidad robot hasta llegar a la silenciosa mole de la fragata de Kassia. Ver aquella forma conocida en tan mal estado hizo que su corazón se estrujara de pena.  
—Esos hijos de puta van a pagar por todo lo que hicieron. —dijo.  
Un grito conocido en la frecuencia segura hizo que dirigiera la vista hacia dos fuentes de calor que se acercaban por la proa de la fragata.  
—¡Sempai! —gritó Triss frenando con toda la potencia de sus retropropulsores. Otro Queadluun Rau la seguía de cerca y se detuvo tras ella a pocos metros de ambas.  
—¡Triss! —exclamó Nina reconociendo a su amiga. —¿Estas bien? —preguntó viendo el calamitoso estado de ambas armaduras.  
—Agotada, pero viva. —respondió. —Estas mierdas estan por todos lados y ahora los inútiles de la NUNS han comenzado a disparar contra nosotras también…  
—¿Kassia…?  
—No lo sabemos. —dijo la otra Meltran desde la la armadura tras Triss. —La última comunicación con ella fue justo antes del FOLD… desde entonces las comunicaciones con la fragata se han interrumpido.  
Nina levantó el rifle y señaló la silenciosa nave. —Defenderemos esta posición por el momento. Lala se encargará de los piratas.  
Triss hizo que su robot mirara hacia el campo de batalla. —Son demasiados y además… Espera un segundo…—dijo de pronto volviéndose hacia Nina. —¿Ese no es el VF-19 de Quinn? ¿Cómo es que….? ¿Sabes algo de ella?  
—Es una larga historia. —respondió la joven guerrera. —¿Es esa la Rainbow entonces? —preguntó señalando la oscura silueta a la distancia.   
—Si, todos quedamos atrapados en la misma burbuja WARP cuando esos piratas trataron de escapar con el reactor de la Rainbow.  
—El… ¿El reactor de la Rainbow? —preguntó asombrada.  
—No eres la única con historias que contar. —respondió la meltran con una sonrisa. —no sabes el caos que se desató en la fragata cuando se metieron unos micrones de la Rainbow como polizontes.  
Nina estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando las alarmas de proximidad se dispararon: casi medio centenar de misiles se dirigian hacia ellas, interrumpiendo descortesmente la reunión de las jóvenes.  
—Seguiremos en otro momento. —dijo Triss desplegando sus cañones.  
—¿Cuantos…? —preguntó Nina.  
—Treinta y cuatro derribos. —respondió la joven   
—No está mal… Lala debe estar orgullosa de ti.  
Ambas chicas abrieron fuego simultáneamente y debieron dejar la charla para más tarde.

  
\------------

  
Los últimos focos de incendio fueron extinguidos en el puente de mando de Trinity justo cuando Red culminó su análisis.  
—Los cálculos preliminares están listos. —informó la IA .Tenemos energía suficiente para escapar de nuestra posición actual… tiempo estimado para salto… setenta y tres minutos —dijo desplegando la información delante de Greg.  
El pirata observó los datos con una mueca. —¿Es lo mejor que tienes?  
—¿En el reino de lo remotamente posible? Si. —respondió la IA.  
—Nos tendremos que arreglar con eso… ¿Que me dices de los invitados recién llegados?  
La pantalla se dividió en dos y una imagen de video apareció en una de ellas. —Detectamos un DEFOLD a una distancia de un centenar de kilómetros. Es un transporte con registración civil, pero han apagado sus balizas y comunicaciones desde hace varios minutos.  
—Civil mis pelotas. —respondió Greg. —Pero mientras se mantengan a la distancia no es mi problema, pero mantenlos vigilados… ¿Y de la otra nave…?  
—Ha salido de la parte posterior de la Rainbow. —informó Red. —No existían registros de nada parecido en la base de datos de la Colonia, debió de ser algo mantenido en el total de los secretos.  
Greg contempló la imagen de la GoldPot en la pantalla. —Mantener una nave de ese tamaño en secreto… no se podía esperar menos de la famosa Capitán Kyle, apesta a conspiración de Unity esa cosa.  
Red señaló la trayectoria de la nave en el radar. —Se están alejando de nosotros, es posible que no posean armas ofensivas e intenten escapar.  
—Nunca asumas nada, esa es la primera regla si quieres llegar a viejo. —dijo el pirata. —¿Como va la batalla?

El holograma central se desplegó en todo su tamaño mostrando el caótico campo de batalla. —Han llegado más escuadrones desde las fragatas de la NUNS pero nuestras tropas ya han alcanzado las primeras líneas defensivas. No deberían resistir mucho una vez que neutralicemos sus cañones de largo alcance.  
—No hay tiempo para estrategias, es hora de la distracción final. ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?  
Red asintió. —Si, pero solo tengo energía para crear una burbuja minúscula.  
—Lo que significa que tendremos que deshacernos de un poco de equipaje primero… oh bien, al fin y alcabo no me había encariñado tanto con ellas…. Red.  
—Si señor.  
—Purga el uno y el dos; máxima potencia.  
—A la orden.

  
\------------

  
Lala dirigió su caza hacia la concentración de enemigos y lanzó sus misiles contra los blancos que en ese momento habían comenzado a atacar una de las fragatas de la NUNS que habían quedado a la deriva tras sufrir daños catastróficos en su casco.  
Las armaduras piratas interrumpieron su ataque para defenderse de los misiles mientras Lala pasaba velozmente entre ellos sin molestarse en disminuir la velocidad. Dos armaduras estallaron alcanzadas por los precisos disparos de la guerrera.  
Cuando el VF-19 viró alrededor de la fragata una docena de misiles enemigos ya estaban en su persecución implacable. Si los habían disparado los piratas o los VF-117 que trataban de defender su nave nodriza, era algo imposible de saber.  
Esquivó los misiles hasta que explotaron de forma inofensiva tras la estela de su reactor, entonces concentró sus esfuerzos en derribar la mayor cantidad posible de piratas. No podía ignorar por completo a las tropas de la NUNS, pero evitó dispararles con la esperanza de que eventualmente comprendieran de qué lado estaba aquel VF-19.

Lala era una máquina mortal de destrucción y rápidamente despejó los alrededores de la destrozada fragata de enemigos, pero era solo una pequeña oleada, más estaban llegando mientras los cañones de su GunPod se enfriaban y algunos de ellos portaban lanzamisiles de clase capital. Esas cosas eran muy peligrosas incluso con impactos indirectos. Al menos comprobó con satisfacción que los artilleros habían dejado de dispararle; era hora que se dieran cuenta de que lado estaba.  
Reemplazo el cargador de su rifle y se lanzó nuevamente al combate tratando de interceptar la lluvia de misiles que se dirigía hacia la indefensa nave de la NUNS pero detuvo su carrera en cuanto sus sensores detectaron las explosiones.  
—De-¡Debura! —exclamó mientras su HUD se llenaba de avisos de emergencia.

Toda la parte superior de Trinity quedó envuelta en una cadena de explosiones que lanzó esquirlas de metal por todo el campo de batalla. En cuanto el humo y el vapor se disiparon vió con asombro como las dos enormes naves clase Nupetiet-Vergnitzs que formaban la parte superior de aquella monstruosa nave se habían separado de la estructura de metal que las unían.  
Ahora ambas naves avanzaban a toda potencia una junta a la otra como dos enormes torpedos titánicos, llevándose por delante a piratas y aliados por igual, destruyendo todo a su paso.  
—¡Haganse a un lado! —gritó Lala por la radio, pero con tantas interferencias y el caos resultante era inútil.

La Nupetiet-Vergnitzs de babor impactó de lleno contra la fragata dañada, aplastandola como si fuera un insecto en el parabrisas de un vehículo. La explosión de la pequeña nave apenas hizo un agujero de tamaño mediano en la proa del monstruo color gris verdoso.  
—¡Hijos de puta!  
La otra parte de Trinity se separó un poco de su par y dirigió hacia el resto de la flota, quienes prontamente se apartaron de la trayectoria suicida de la misma, pero eso también había sido previsto por Greg.  
Las dos enormes naves estallaron simultáneamente en medio de lo que quedaba de la flota del Destacamento de Exploración Profunda.

La titánica explosión resultante alcanzó tanto a piratas como los desprevenidos pilotos de la NUNS quienes jamás había visto algo como eso. Las pocas fragatas que quedaban recibieron de lleno la terrible onda expansiva y sus cascos colapsaron ante la avasalladora presión. Dos de ellas explotaron segundos más tarde ante los gritos de victoria de los piratas que quedaban vivos alrededor de aquel infierno.

Cuando el humo se dispersó solo quedaba una de las fragatas, única superviviente del desesperado plan de Greg, ahora más que nunca resuelto a escapar con vida de aquel terrible lugar.  
—¡Lala! —gritó Laris por la radio. —¡Lala! ¡Responde!  
Tras una angustiosa espera una voz entrecortada se escuchó en los parlantes del transporte para el alivio de Laris y Will quienes habían contenido el aliento por todo ese tiempo.  
—Estoy bien. —dijo la voz de Lala. —Algo maltrecha pero viva.  
—¿Que ha sucedido? —preguntó Will.  
—Han destruido casi por completo a las fuerzas de la NUNS, todavía quedan un centenar de piratas ahí afuera y no… ¡Debura!  
El sonido de los disparos hizo que la transmisión se cortara de pronto en medio de una explosión de estática.  
—¡Lala! ¡Maldición! —exclamó Laris lanzando un puñetazo. —¡Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarla…! ¡Nina!  
La señal de radio de la joven no era diferente. Las explosiones y los disparos se escuchaban entre descarga y descarga de interferencia. —Estamos… aguantando. —dijo la voz entrecortada de la joven guerrera. —No… ¡No podrán salirse con la suya!  
Laris y Will se miraron desesperanzados.  
—Esto… no va bien. —dijo la guerrera sacudiendo la cabeza.

  
\------------

  
—Esto no va bien. —dijo Amanda contemplando la gigantesca explosión. —Esos hijos de puta destruyeron a casi todas las naves de la NUNS…  
Quinn golpeó la pared de metal con su puño desnudo. —¡Malditos! —exclamó. —¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?   
—Virya. —dijo Funes abriendo los ojos. —¿Donde esta ella?  
Cinthya y Matt se volvieron hacia el Zentran. —Ella… ella quedó en la Rainbow. —dijo el joven pelirrojo.  
Cinthya se llevó la mano al pecho. —Dijo… dijo que iba a salir a luchar ¿Que le habrá sucedido?  
Amanda se giró hacia los jóvenes. —Explicate. ¿Cómo es eso que Virya iba a salir a combatir? ¿A qué te refieres?  
—Tenía un Rau. —dijo Quinn. —No se de donde lo sacó pero estaba a los mandos de uno y estaba armada.  
Matt miró a la mujer a los ojos. —Amanda… ¿Es verdad lo de Ralph y Midori?  
Kyle asintió en silencio mientras Cinthya cerraba los ojos en evidente muestra de dolor. —Si. —dijo finalmente. —Me temo que Ralph se sacrificó por todos nosotros.  
—Midori… Midori fue quien le proporcionó esa armadura a Virya. —dijo Matt bajando la vista. —Ella depositó toda su fe en sus habilidades pero…  
—¿Pero? —preguntó Quinn.  
Antes de que el joven contestase, Funes levantó una mano. —Es claro que algo no está bien con nuestra famosa guerrera. —dijo el Zentran cerrando los ojos. —Me temo que no estoy al tanto de la historia completa, pero algo me dice que su aparición en este lugar y en este momento no fué una experiencia del todo…. “normal”.  
—Ni que lo diga. —respondió Cinthya. —Todavía no comprendo ni la mitad de todo lo que vivimos desde que abandonamos la Rainbow dentro de Harmony.  
Funes se cruzó de brazos pensativo. —Amanda. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.  
—Dime.  
—¿Estás segura que es una buena idea liberar a Virya allí fuera? —preguntó.  
Los demás se miraron confundidos. —Eso… eso es exactamente lo mismo que opinó Ralph cuando estábamos en el Onsen. —dijo Cinthya recordando aquello.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Quinn.  
Evans miró al Zentran y sacudió la cabeza. —Me imagino que se refería a que Virya, si es que en realidad estamos hablando de la misma meltran, es un Zentradi que no ha sido expuesto a la Cultura. Si sale a combatir lo hará contra todos, incluso contra las fuerzas de la NUNS y nuestras misteriosas aliadas del Campo.  
Aquella idea cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza de todos.  
—Esa Meltran tiene una capacidad increíble. —afirmó Amanda. —Estamos hablando de alguien con habilidades de combate que podrían rivalizar con la de los ases de la Primera Guerra Espacial… su intervención podría salvar la vida de todos nosotros.  
El nombre de uno de esos ases, específicamente de un as meltran en particular, vino a la cabeza de todos casi de forma unánime  
—Santo Dios. —exclamó Gray dándose la vuelta desde el puesto del timonel. —¿Tan buena es?  
—Oh si. —respondió Funes. —Y algo me dice que sus habilidades no han mermado un ápice en todos estos años… lo que hace que este dilema sea aún más importante, así que… ¿Creen que es sensato liberar todo su potencial allá fuera…?  
El silencio se hizo de pronto en todo el puente de mando. Todos comprendian lo que podía significar aquello.  
Evans miró a su Capitán y dijo lo que la mayoría estaba pensando y no atrevía a decir en voz alta. —Esta nave tiene capacidad FOLD… ¿Verdad? Huir es una de nuestras opciones. —dijo.  
Amanda permaneció de pie frente al radar viendo como los contactos aparecian y desaparecian entre las explosiones del campo de batalla. —Puede haber cientos de hombres heridos ahí fuera… pilotos eyectados o tripulantes atrapados en cápsulas de escape de las naves de la NUNS… no voy a abandonar a esos hombre y mujeres a una muerte segura… no mientras aún podamos hacer algo por ellos.  
Gray sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia los controles de la nave. —No podía esperar menos de ti, Kyle. —dijo satisfecho.  
Funes suspiró. —Así que Virya es, al fin y al cabo, nuestra única esperanza.   
—¿Pero como podriamos comunicarnos con ella? —preguntó Quinn. —¿No podemos advertirle sobre nuestros aliados?   
—La mente de Virya es… peculiar. —afirmó el Zentran. —Y creo adivinar que su ausencia en el campo de batalla se debe a que en estos momentos está luchando su propia batalla interna.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Amanda.  
—A que tendremos que darle un pequeño empujoncito desde aquí. —respondió Funes.  
Tass sacudió la cabeza. —Con los niveles de ruido e interferencia eso es…  
—No me refiero a la radio por supuesto…. Matt… Cinthya… y tu también Mina, necesitaré de vuestra ayuda.  
Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí confundidos. —¿Nuestra ayuda? —preguntó Mina. —¿Cómo podríamos nosotros...?  
—Con algo de magia claro. —dijo el Zentran guiñando un ojo.  
—¿Magia? —preguntó Rebecca.   
—«La magia es solo ciencia que no entendemos aún» —respondió Evans. —Arthur C Clarke. ¿No?  
—Exacto.  
Amanda se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué planeas hacer?  
—Planeo usar la sangre de Matt.  
El silencio se volvió tangible en el puente de mando. Tass se puso de pie lentamente. —Alpha Bombay. —dijo ante el asombro de Evans. —¿Cómo puede la sangre de Matt…?  
—Usaremos el poder que encierra su sangre para llegar a la mente de Virya. —explicó el Zentran. —Pero esa sangre por sí sola no posee la fuerza para llegar hasta donde queremos… así que utilizaremos la capacidad de resonancia para amplificar su alcance, es por eso que necesitamos a Cinthya y a Mina.  
Las dos jóvenes se miraron confundidas.  
Evans se llevó una mano a la cabeza como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. —¿Estas diciendo que vas a usar un canal de datos dimensional? ¿Crearás un vínculo utilizando la afinidad de Matt con la Sound Energy y amplificaras su energía a través de la resonancia con Mina y Cinthya?   
—Así es.  
—Ojalá tuviera mis instrumentos para documentar eso. —dijo el hombre suspirando. —Lo que tratas de hacer es…  
—Magia… ya lo dije antes. —dijo el hombrecillo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Mina se adelantó a donde estaba Funes junto a la inspectora. —¿Pero por qué yo…? Yo no tengo esa sangre de la que hablan.  
El Zentran la señaló con el dedo. —Ustedes tres están unidos fuertemente por el destino, de forma similar a como yo lo estoy con Virya… necesitamos usar ese vínculo para potenciar nuestra ayuda.

Fue el turno de Amanda de suspirar profundamente. —Haslo. —dijo clavando la mirada en los ojos del Archivista. —Aunque tengas que dibujar un pentagrama con tiza en el piso del puente de mando, no me importa… sea lo que sea… necesito que lo hagas ya mismo.  
Funes dejó escapar una risita. —No hace falta de métodos tan… arcanos. —dijo volviéndose hacia Quinn. —¿Podrías empujarme hacia el centro del puente de mando?  
La guerrera empujó la silla hasta donde quería Funes, seguidos de Mina, Matt y Cinthya.  
—Ahora bájame al piso.  
La poderosa guerrera levantó con facilidad el pequeño cuerpo del Zentran y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Funes hizo una mueca de dolor pero no emitió queja alguna.   
—Ahora. —dijo dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes. —Siéntense alrededor mío y tómense de las manos… así, como formando un triángulo a mi alrededor.  
Así lo hicieron los chicos mientras Quinn se alejaba y volvía junto a Amanda.  
—¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó.  
La mujer de cabello azul se cruzó de brazos y no respondió. Tenía la vista fija en aquella especie de ritual incomprensible que se estaba desarrollando en el medio del puente de mando de su nave.

Las luces del puente se atenuaron y todos guardaron silencio mientras Funes cerraba los ojos en medio del círculo.  
—Dicen que el universo es un lugar silencioso, que en el espacio no hay sonidos… nada más lejos de la realidad. —dijo el Zentran con voz profunda. —Todo lo que está vivo, todo lo que tiene o emite energía en este cosmos tiene una voz, pero lo que pocos saben es que todo lo que tiene una voz, también puede escuchar.  
Sobre ellos, una especie de tenue resplandor comenzó a manifestarse sobre sus cabezas. El aire se volvió un poco opaco, como una substancia gelatinosa que temblaba en la presencia de ondas invisibles  
—Eso es… —dijo Tass abriendo los ojos como platos.  
—Es un espejismo de Energía Dimensional. —explicó asombrado Evans. —Nunca había visto uno manifestarse fuera de una burbuja WARP.  
—Silencio. —ordenó Amanda.  
Una serie de corpúsculos empezaron a aparecer sobre aquella especie de borrón en la realidad. Eran pequeños granos de muchos colores, como células palpitantes que latian al ritmo de una fuerza invisible. Cada vez mas y mas de estos puntitos aparecieron en la burbuja.  
Lentamente los puntos de luz se agruparon en conjuntos de color, cada vez más juntos hasta que una imagen comenzó a formarse.  
—Esa es… —comenzó a decir Amanda.  
—Virya. —exclamó Quinn apretando los puños.

  
\------------

  
Dentro de la cabina del Queadlunn Rau una silenciosa Meltran permanecía paralizada en los mandos de la peligrosa máquina de guerra.  
Lo único que denotaba que la figura tras los mandos estaba viva era el rítmico subir y bajar de los pechos desnudos a medida que la respiración regular de la guerrera lanzaba pequeñas nubes de vapor en la oscura cabina.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.  
Virya había explorado las memorias de Midori en busca de una respuesta, pero tras un tiempo que pareció eterno (¿Acaso podía llevar la cuenta del tiempo dentro de las profundas cavernas de la memoria?) se dió cuenta que sin tener la pregunta adecuada jamas podria obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.  
¿Cuál era aquella pregunta? ¿Que era lo que quería saber de sí misma? ¿Qué misterio se encontraba más allá de su propia existencia?  
Se descubrió indagando cada vez más profundamente en aquellos registros atemporales, convirtiéndose en un espectador silencioso de la vida de aquellos dos micrones completamente desconocidos.  
Virya revivió la historia de Ralph y Midori, de cómo se conocieron y cómo su amor creció entre los molinos de Star Hill en el lejano planeta Eden.  
Era tal y como habían afirmado esos dos micrones: era una vida sin guerra ni conflictos, algo que escapaba por completo a la comprensión de la meltran.  
Y sin embargo no podía dejar de verlo.  
Estaba fascinada y confundida a la vez. Toda una cascada de nuevas sensaciones y experiencias bombardeaba sus sentidos, apabullandola en un estado de inmovilidad absoluta.  
Aquellos micrones aparecían en el universo sin motivo aparente, sin mandatos, sin objetivos… sin enemigos. Virya comprendió que a diferencia de ella, cada uno de ellos creaba su propio destino, buscando y fijando sus propias metas y que sus vidas estaban marcadas no por la guerra, sinó por la búsqueda constante de algo más allá.  
Pero… Entonces… ¿Que estaba buscando ella?  
Miró más allá de la cabina del Rau y vió que frente a ella, flotando sobre los controles de la armadura, una especie de espejismo había comenzado a formarse a escasos metros de su nariz. La nube de puntos luminosos tembló y se sacudió a medida que una imagen palpitante comenzaba a formarse frente a sus ojos.

Eran Matt y Cinthya, los cabellos rojos del micrón eran inconfundibles… pero también vió a otros dos micrones desconocidos junto a ellos dos en una especie de pose o actitud extraña. Matt, Cinthya y una micrón de cabellos dorados formaban una especie de triángulo alrededor de un cuarto individuo, pero este extraño personaje era muy diferente a los demas… parecia… alguien familiar.  
Los corpúsculos danzantes de la imagen no permitian apreciar muchos detalles. Virya quiso estirar la mano para tocar la imagen pero su cuerpo seguía paralizado. Supo de inmediato que aquel espejismo era inalcanzable y no podía comunicarse con ellos aunque lo quisiera.

Aquel grupo de micrones tenía los ojos cerrados y parecían dormitar. ¿Seria algun tipo de ejercicio? ¿Tal vez la interfaz de alguna clase de nave o…?  
No, aquello no podía ser. Cinthya y Matt habían dicho que no eran guerreros. Lo que estaban haciendo no tenía nada que ver con la batalla y sin embargo… sin embargo Virya no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que esos extraños micrones la estaban ayudando.   
¿Y que había hecho ella por ayudarlos a ellos?  
Su cuerpo seguía paralizado. Las manos apretando los controles de la armadura como garras de acero. ¿Por que no podía salir a combatir? Si tan solo pudiera…  
Virya apretó los dientes tan fuerte que crujieron.  
Sin nada mejor que hacer, cerró los ojos para alejar su mente de aquella extraña imagen.  
Y los abrió en otro mundo.  
  
¿Cómo sabía que era otro mundo? Reconoció el lugar por los recuerdos de Midori, pero a diferencia de aquellos, esta vez no veia a traves de los ojos de la IA, ahora ella misma estaba dentro de aquel lugar.  
Un cielo (¿Cielo?) azul se extendía sobre su cabeza hasta el infinito. Su mente le decía que aquella era la atmósfera vista desde la superficie de un planeta (Virya había visto planetas desde lejos, pero nunca había descendido a uno y menos con una atmósfera respirable) Todo lo demás a su alrededor era nuevo para ella, pero esta vez tenía palabras con las que llamarlos. Montañas, árboles, colinas y césped, molinos de viento.  
Star Hill.  
Una rafaga de viento (¿Viento?) hizo que la guerrera se volviese hacia los blancos molinos que giraban incesantemente en el pequeño observatorio que coronaban aquella colina alargada. Su vestido (¿Vestido?) rojo se agitó en la brisa, una bandada de pájaros cruzó el cielo aprovechando la corriente ascendente de aire.  
La meltran se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerlos del cálido sol del verano. Entonces vió las dos siluetas recortadas contra el infinito azul del cielo.  
—¿Quien…?  
Ralph y Midori la observaban tomados de la mano. La joven llevaba un vestido de verano de gasa blanca y un ancho sombrero el cual sujetaba con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la enorme mano del obrero.  
Supo de inmediato que era asi como esos dos debian verse cuando eran micrones. Ralph vestía una simple camisa (¿Camisa?) blanca y pantalones Jeans azules.   
—Debes estar muy confundida por todo esto. —dijo Midori quitándose el sombrero. Sus cabellos rosados se agitaban al viento.   
—Hemos venido para ayudarte una última vez. —exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa. —Aunque a decir verdad… es algo que hacemos a petición de ellos.  
Virya siguió con la vista la dirección en la que señalaba Ralph y vió la misma nube de corpúsculos flotando sobre sus cabezas. Los rostros de los micrones realizando aquel misterioso ritual podían verse claramente contra el cielo despejado de nubes.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sin comprender nada.  
Ralph se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello. —Es… es algo difícil de explicar. —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.   
Midori soltó la mano de su amado y caminó hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de la confundida Virya. —Escuchame. —dijo tomando las manos de la guerrera. —Se que hay muchas cosas que te resultan desconocidas y estoy segura que podrás descubrirlas con el tiempo, pero ahora mismo hay algo que necesitas saber de inmediato.  
La meltran levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos claros de la joven. —Mi cuerpo… es decir tu cuerpo…  
—Ahora es todo tuyo. —respondió Midori con una risita. —Yo ya no voy a volver a necesitarlo. En segundo plano Ralph asintió con melancolía.  
—Estoy… estoy paralizada. —dijo. —¿Acaso hay algo malo con mi cuerpo? —preguntó.  
—Por supuesto que no —exclamó Midori dando un paso hacia atrás.   
—No comprendo… ¿Entonces…?  
—Virya. —Ralph se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la guerrera del vestido rojo. —¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre las cadenas de la Protocultura?  
—¿Cadenas?  
—Las que te convirtieron en una esclava. —dijo Midori. —Las cadenas que tus creadores ataron alrededor de los cuerpos de todos los Zentradis en la galaxia.  
La meltran asintió en silencio. Si, lo recordaba muy bien.  
—Tu cuerpo ahora está libre de esas cadenas. —dijo la joven levantando los brazos. —Pero no así tu mente. Tu quieres luchar porque aun estas bajo el dominio de esas mismas ataduras y tu nuevo cuerpo está tratando de protegerte.  
—¿Protegerme? —preguntó confundida Virya.  
—Algunas veces tu propio cuerpo te recuerda que ciertas cosas no son muy buenas ideas. —dijo Ralph rascándose la cabeza.   
Virya. —dijo Midori. —Lo que Ralph quiere decir es que la voluntad de luchar debe salir de tu propio corazón. —dijo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de la guerrera. —Tu ahora eres libre de decidir por quien luchar, a quien proteger. Ya no eres un arma creada para la guerra, eres un ser completamente independiente que elige sus propias batallas. Si vas a proteger a alguien, si realmente vas a continuar luchando, será porque tu lo haz decidido. Ningún condicionamiento mental o físico, por más poderoso que sea pueden obligarte a hacer lo que no quieras.  
—Proteger. —murmuró Virya bajando la vista. —¿A quien…? Todos mis compañeros han desaparecido… mis camaradas, mi flota… ¡Estoy sola!  
Midori sonrió. —¿Estás segura? —preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos.   
La guerrera levantó la cabeza en dirección a la imagen fantasmal que flotaba sobre el cielo. —Ellos son micrones… extraños, podrían ser mis enemigos si no fuera por…  
Un gesto del micrón que estaba en el centro de la imagen captó su atención. El personaje parecía estar bajo una gran presión. Enormes venas se marcaban en su cabeza calva y todo su cráneo parecía latir con violentas pulsaciones.  
—El viejo Funes está casi al límite. —dijo Ralph sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero aun asi el no te abandonará, a fin de cuentas vino especialmente hasta la Rainbow para estar cerca de ti.

Funes. El nombre resonó en la cabeza de Virya como un trueno. ¿Donde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Matt y Cinthya lo habían mencionado cuando se encontraron con ella en el centro de la anomalía… habían dicho que ese tal Funes era también conocido como…  
—Funes es Exedore. —dijo Midori. —Es uno de tus compañeros, Virya. Ha atravesado toda la galaxia para reunirse contigo tras esperar todos estos años.  
Virya cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba.   
—¿Lo comprendes ahora? —preguntó Ralph. —Nunca has estado completamente sola.   
La guerrera levantó la vista hacia la imagen del cielo. Si, aquel Zentran no podía ser otro que Exedore. incluso con los cambios de su micronización aún podía reconocer las duras facciones de ese rostro cansado.  
—Exedore… entonces… entonces… ¿Maya también...?  
Ralph y Midori se miraron en silencio. —No lo sabemos. —respondió la joven volviendo la cabeza hacia la guerrera. Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por tu misma.  
—No puedes quedarte quieta y esperar que sucedan las cosas. —agregó el obrero con una sonrisa. —hasta lo milagros necesitan algo de voluntad para realizarse.  
—¿Milagros? ¿Que es un milagro? —preguntó Virya.  
—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. —afirmó Midori tomando la mano de Ralph. —Es hora de irnos.  
—¿Irse? ¿Irse a donde…? No comprendo…  
Ralph volvió a rascarse el cuello. —No es un lugar… tampoco un tiempo. —dijo inseguro.   
—Es estar junto a la persona que amas por siempre. —respondió Midori.  
—Por... siempre. —repitió Virya.  
—Buena suerte allá fuera. —dijo Ralph levantando la mano. —Cuida de Matt y los demás por nosotros ¿Nos lo prometes?  
Virya se puso de pie lentamente. —Yo… lo intentaré. —dijo insegura.  
—Adiós Virya, hasta que volvamos a vernos. —exclamó Midori mientras la luz aumentaba en intensidad hasta que la meltran ya no pudo tener los ojos abiertos.

 

\------------

 

Funes no pudo soportar más y cayó hacia atrás con un gemido. Matt lo sostuvo como pudo y evitó que la enorme cabeza del Archivista golpeara el piso.  
—¡Funes! —exclamó Mina sosteniendo ella también el pequeño cuerpo. —¡Resiste!  
El hombrecillo abrió lentamente un ojo y miró a la joven de cabellos rubios. —Lo… ¿lo sintieron...?  
Cinthya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. —Ralph y Midori. —dijo secándose las lágrimas. —Yo… yo los sentí, sentí su felicidad. —dijo.  
Matt y Mina también estaban llorando. Todos ellos lo habían sentido en sus corazones.  
Los demás presentes miraban la escena en silencio. No comprenden del todo lo que había pasado, pero de alguna forma sentian que habia pasado algo maravilloso.  
—Miren. —exclamó de pronto Amanda.  
Aquella especie de proyección dimensional aún persistía en el aire por sobre las cabezas de Cinthya, Matt, Mina y Funes y aunque había comenzado a esfumarse lentamente aún pudieron ver la imagen inconfundible de Virya a los mandos de su armadura.  
La guerrera tenía los ojos abiertos y la resolución marcada en el rostro.  
—Ve. —dijo Funes señalandola con el dedo. —Cumple tu destino.  
Antes que la imagen se extinguera del todo creyeron ver que la guerrera asentía con la cabeza.

El Queadluun Rau aceleró al máximo y abandonó el hueco que había quedado en la popa de la Rainbow con una explosión de luz esmeralda. La poderosa máquina de guerra se zambulló entre las estrellas y rápidamente viró para dirigirse hacia las familiares explosiones y descargas de armas láser que estallaban a la distancia.  
Solo le tomó un minuto a la veloz armadura cubrir aquella distancia. Virya no sabia quienes eran esos que luchaban alrededor de aquel campo de chatarra que había quedado tras la explosión de las dos enormes naves Zentradi, solo sabía que sus enemigos eran algo llamado “Piratas” o eso había dicho Midori.  
Vió un puñado de Raus tratando de defender una precaria posición entre los pedazos de casco de una dañada fragata meltran. Estaban recibiendo fuego concentrado de varios puntos a la vez y no podrían resistir demasiado. Sin pensarlo un segundo más dirigió su armadura hacía aquel lugar.

—¡Me estoy quedando sin munición! —grito Triss por sobre el sonar de las alarmas de su cabina.  
El VF-19 cambió de posición y cubrió a su compañera mientras dejaba que los cañones del único brazo que le quedaba se enfriaran un poco. —¡Son demasiados! —exclamó.  
Nina disparó una rafaga del Gunpod y rápidamente se agachó antes que una andanada de proyectiles le arrancaran la cabeza a su robot.   
—¿Dónde está Lala? —preguntó cambiando el cargador cuando los disparos se interrumpieron. —¿La ves?  
—Allí. —dijo Triss señalando un puntito brillante que por momentos aparecía y desaparecía entre los restos de la batalla. —¡Tiene un escuadrón entero tras ella!  
No se engañaba. En esos momentos una veintena de armaduras de combate perseguía sin tregua al VF-19 de Lala quien trataba desesperadamente de perderlos entre los obstáculos del caótico Campo de batalla.  
—¡Debura! —gritó la joven asomándose una vez más para descargar una rafaga de disparos. En cuanto la cabeza de su Rau se asomó por el borde del casco destrozado su rostro se puso blanco. —¡Misiles! —gritó.  
—¡Debura!  
Las dos amigas se asomaron al unísono y trataron de destruir el enjambre de misiles que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia su posición. Lograron destruir los primeros con facilidad, pero una docena mas venia tras la segunda oleada.  
—¡Son demasiados! —gritó Triss en el momento que su cañon se bloqueaba por el recalentamiento. ¡Nina!  
La última bala abandonó el Gunpod del VF-19 y Nina supo que estaban muertas.

Entonces todo frente a ellas estalló en miles de pedazos.  
Instintivamente Nina se cubrió usando el brazo del robot que tenia la barrera de defensa de energia. Cuando el resplandor cesó y los escombros dejaron de golpearla se encontró con una escena increíble.  
Un Queadluun Rau como no había visto nunca se encontraba frente a ellas dándole la espalda.   
—¿Pero que…?  
La armadura desconocida aceleró a toda velocidad y partió hacia las concentraciones de enemigos que habían reanudado el fuego tras el ataque de misiles.  
Ni Triss ni Nina podían creer lo que veían.  
Los enemigos estallaban como por arte de magia al paso del Rau desconocido. Los movimientos eran tan repentinos, tan abruptos que las líneas que el escape del reactor dejaba tras sí formaban ángulos caprichosos.  
Aquella armadura era imparable. A pesar de estar completamente rodeada de enemigos ninguno de ellos podía mantener las miras de sus armas sobre aquel blanco tan escurridizo. Uno a uno los piratas comenzaron a morir entre gritos de rabia y frustración, pero fue el miedo lo que pronto comenzó a dominar a aquellos hombres.  
—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó Triss sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. —¿Quien…?  
—¿Quinn? —se preguntó Nina. —No… no es imposible… no se mueve como ella, es algo completamente diferente.

Mientras decían aquello, los piratas sobrevivientes del asedio a la fragata de Kassia tuvieron suficiente y comenzaron la retirada. Una veintena de armaduras salieron a toda velocidad hacia donde la solitaria Nupetiet-Vergnitzs se encontraba inmóvil sobre el campo de batalla.  
—¡Vamos! —exclamó Nina en cuanto los disparos cesaron.  
Triss asintió y ambas salieron de entre los restos hacia donde se encontraba la misteriosa armadura.

Virya apenas había entrado en calor. Su respiración era apenas un poco más intensa que de costumbre y su corazón latía apenas un poco más rápido de lo normal. Aquellos pobres diablos no había ofrecido casi resistencia a sus ataques.  
Vió las armaduras que habían estado bajo asedio acercarse a una distancia prudencial. El Queadluun Rau negro estaba seriamente dañado, pero su ocupante había seguido luchando a pesar de todo. La otra armadura era extraña, Virya jamás había visto algo semejante. ¿Sería una armadura Micrón?  
Los sensores de su armadura detectaron la amenaza de los misiles que se dirigían hacia ella desde algún lugar desde abajo. Virya chasqueó la lengua ante aquella pérdida de tiempo y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.  
Midori había hecho un trabajo increíble con aquella armadura. Cada movimiento del Rau estaba perfectamente sincronizado con su cuerpo. Podía hacer cosas que jamás había podido hacer con las armaduras que había pilotado antes. ¿Acaso esos micrones tenian tecnologia superior a la de sus creadores?  
Sentía todo el poder desatado en la punta de sus dedos… no, la verdad es que sentía aquello en cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con el interior del Queadluun Rau.  
Era como estar desnuda en el campo de batalla, pero cada vez que apuntaba sus manos a un enemigo este explotaba en miles de pedazos. Era un poder que no cualquiera podía poseer.

  
\------------

 

—Cálculos completos. —anuncio Red cerrando las pantallas de datos que había desplegado alrededor de la torre de servidores. —Tenemos un vector de escape confirmado.  
Greg asintió satisfecho. —¿Estas segura que no podrán seguirnos?  
—Las probabilidades de rastrear un vector de salto a través de una nebulosa clase cuatro son del cero coma veinte por ciento.  
El pirata miró la ruta propuesta en pantalla y gruñó disgustado. —Nos alejaremos demasiado de las rutas conocidas… corremos el riesgo de quedarnos sin provisiones o sufrir una avería en el medio de la nada…  
—Aun así…  
—Aun así es la mejor opción que tenemos. Prepara la energización de la burbuja.  
La IA hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Entendido… pero antes debemos redirigir toda la energía disponible a las vainas de generación WARP   
Greg sabía lo que eso significaba. —De acuerdo… al fin y al cabo ya causamos todo el caos que queríamos entre nuestros enemigos, no nos perjudicará en nada que los que quedan vivos ahí fuera recuperen las comunicaciones.   
—También tenemos que descartar al Número Tres… no podemos generar una burbuja lo suficientemente grande para llevarnos toda la nave con nosotros. —informó la IA  
—Da prioridad a las vainas FOLD y vigila que nadie se entrometa esta vez, quiero que nada nos desvíe de la ruta planeada.  
—Entendido.  
Red desactivó los emisores de interferencias y redireccionó toda la energía hacia los sistemas en preparación para el procedimiento FOLD.  
—Ah Red… con respecto al número Tres.  
—¿Si Señor?  
—Vamos a despedirnos de Amanda y esos amables colonos con un saludo especial… ¿Entiendes?  
—Entendido. —respondió la IA mientras activaba los sistemas de apertura del cañón principal de la última Nupetiet-Vergnitzs que quedaba bajo el control de los piratas.

Trinity había quedado reducida a la enorme nave Zentradi de la parte inferior y una estructura tubular en forma de torre que se elevaba casi trescientos metros sobre el casco superior. En la cima de aquella improvisada estructura se encontraba el puente de mando de un viejo destructor Oberth desclasificado hacía décadas. Los ingenieros y mecánicos bajo los mandos del pirata habían transformado aquella superestructura en una nave parásita, pero completamente funcional con sus propios propulsores y dispositivos de salto FOLD.  
La vieja nave comenzó a girar en la dirección donde se encontraba la GoldPot, quien se había estado alejando a velocidad crucero del campo de batalla.  
Pero aún dentro del alcance de la terrible arma.

  
\------------

  
—¡Comunicaciones restauradas! —gritó Rebecca girándose rápidamente desde su sitio frente a las pantallas. —¡Las interferencias se han interrumpido!  
El radar dimensional volvió a recomponerse en el centro del puente de mando y la información de contactos llenó por completo el holograma de puntos y objetos con sus respectivos datos y firmas asociadas.  
Quinn ahogó un grito cuando reconoció el pequeño contacto casi en el borde del radar.  
—¡Son ellas! —gritó señalando el contacto.  
—Laris y Lala. —exclamó Amanda mientras se quitaba la gorra de la cabeza. —¿Pero qué demonios hacen ellas aquí?  
El sonido de una comunicación entrante pronto ahogó cualquier otra cosa que pudieran decir. Una pantalla se desplegó sobre el radar y un rostro desconocido para casi todos (Menos para Quinn y Amanda) apareció en la misma.  
—¡Nave con identificador de Unity! ¿Nos reciben? ¡Cambio!  
—¡Laris! —Exclamó Quinn lanzándose hacia la pantalla. —¡Somos nosotros!  
El rostro de la pantalla mostró sorpresa pero reconoció de inmediato a la meltran de cabellos ondulados. —¡Quinn! ¿Están todos bien? ¿Que ha sucedido?  
—Estamos bien. —respondió Amanda poniéndose delante de la pantalla. —¿Cual es su situación?  
—Lala está combatiendo junto a las tropas de la NUNS, envié a Nina a ayudar a lo que queda de las fuerzas de Kassia a defender la fragata.  
—¿¿¿Nina??? —exclamó confundida Quinn. —¿Cómo es que ella está combatiendo? ¿Han traído su Queadluun desde la base…? ¿Como…?  
—La autorice a usar tu VF-19. —respondió la guerrera. —Pero estan casi sin municiones, necesitamos ayuda AHORA.  
Quinn se quedó paralizada al oír eso. Solo atinó a mirar a Amanda con la boca abierta.  
—¿Dijo tu VF-19? —preguntó la Capitán.  
—De… deculture.

Un pitido de los sensores hizo que todos volvieran sus miradas hacia el radar.  
—Los piratas están retrocediendo hacia la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs. —dijo Tass. —Detecto un contacto sin registro en la base de datos que está en persecución de los mismo… ¡Es Virya!  
—¿QUEEE???? —gritó Laris desde la pantalla con evidente confusión marcada en el rostro. —¿Virya? ¿De que rayos estan hablando? ¡Rainbow reporten su situación!  
—Estamos a bordo de la GoldPot ahora. —la corrigió Amanda. —Dile a Lala que se mantenga alejada de ese Queadluun Rau desconocido que está luchando contra los piratas.  
Antes que Laris pudiera responder Rebecca dejó caer sus auriculares al suelo.  
—¡Amanda! —gritó.  
—¿Que pasa, Rebbie..?  
—Es Virya… Virya está atacando a las tropas de la NUNS…  
—Oh mierda. —exclamó Quinn tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

 

\------------

 

La transformación del VF-117 sorprendió a Virya, quien no se esperaba que aquella armadura azul que había lanzado misiles contra ella sufriera una transformación tan repentina.   
Pero la sorpresa solo duró una fracción de segundo. La segunda ráfaga de disparos acertó al desgraciado piloto de la NUNS en plena cabina y su nave explotó segundos más tarde en medio de una bola de fuego.  
—Son tan débiles como los demás. —dijo la guerrera suspirando.  
Quedaban algo asi como media docena de esas naves transformables en robots quienes rápidamente se replegaron y atacaron al unísono lanzando misiles. Virya aceleró su armadura y voló rápidamente a su encuentro abatiendo a dos de ellos antes que pudiesen siquiera disparar su cañones.  
Cuando levantó el puño para destruir a un tercero vió los disparos que venían desde arriba. Giró su cuerpo y esquivó el ataque mientras veía asombrada a su nueva rival.  
Era una nave similar a esos cazas azules, pero esta tenía alas en forma de flecha invertida y portaba colores negros y dorados. Venía a toda velocidad a su encuentro pero algo cruzó por la cabeza de Virya.  
Le pareció que los disparos de ese combatiente habían sido de advertencia.  
Ridículo. Descartó esa idea de inmediato y aceleró a su encuentro disparando una ráfaga directamente a la cabina del caza desconocido.  
Lala esquivó con facilidad los disparos y pasó a unos pocos metros de la sorprendida Virya.  
—Al fin alguien a mi nivel. —exclamó la guerrera con una sonrisa.  
El Queadluun se giró de pronto y partió rápidamente en la persecución del VF-19.

—¡Lala! —gritó Laris por la radio. —¡Esa es… esa es!  
—Virya, lo se. —respondió la guerrera. —Estaba escuchando la transmisión…. si no hago algo va a matar a todos los supervivientes de la flota de la NUNS.  
Aquella razón no pareció ser suficiente para calmar a la meltran del transporte. —¡Lala! ¡Tu no estás en condiciones para enfrentarte a ella… tu nave…!  
—Entonces la detendré todo lo que pueda. —dijo esquivando los disparos que pasaron a pocos centímetros de su cabina. —Inicien la retirada de inmediato, contacten a todos los supervivientes y diganle que se alejen de aquí.

En el transporte Will miraba impotente la pantalla del radar. —¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —dijo.  
Laris sacudió la cabeza. —No. —respondió. —Todo está en las manos de Lala.  
De pronto una voz sonó en la radio. —¡Yo aun puedo luchar! —gritó la voz de Nina.  
—¡Nina NO! —gritó Laris. —¡No eres rival para Virya! ¡Vuelve!  
Pero la joven aceleró al máximo los propulsores de su robot y salió en persecución de las dos combatientes trabadas en aquella mortal persecución ante la impotencia de quienes estaban en los controles.  
Laris desplegó una consola y activó los protocolos de seguridad. —Voy a deshabilitar el VF-19 de forma remota, es la única forma de-- ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo?!—gritó al ver lo que su compañero de cabina había hecho.  
Will había cerrado la consola frente a los ojos de Laris. —Tu misma me dijiste que no la subestimara. —respondió.  
—Pero… ¡Virya es…!  
—Yo confío en Nina. —dijo Will. —Y tu tambien deberias.  
Laris abrió la boca para responder pero ningún sonido salió de ella, en cambio había duda en sus ojos. Aquello fué lo que más miedo le dió a Will..

  
La agilidad y velocidad del VF-19 eran comparables al más veloz de los Queadluun y a los mandos de una piloto experta como Lala, era un espectáculo asombroso aún para Virya. La guerrera estaba excitada por el combate. Su piel estaba erizada y corazón le latía con fuerza. Jamás se había enfrentado a un enemigo como aquel. Estaba esquivando cada uno de sus ataques y siempre se mantenía un paso adelante. Cada maniobra, cada finta… la forma de volar de esa nave era increíble.  
—¡Atacame! —gritaba aunque sabía que su contrincante no podía oírla. —¡Demuestrame lo buena que eres! ¡Deja de huir y pelea!  
Vió por el rabillo del ojo al otro robot que se acercaba. Era uno de los que había ayudado cerca de la fragata. Vió que sus armas estaban desplegadas y apuntaban hacia ella.  
—¡Déjanos en paz!. —gritó apuntando uno de sus brazos hacia Nina. —¡Desaparece molestia!  
Antes que pudiera disparar vió como el enemigo que estaba delante de ella al fin reaccionaba.

Lala no tuvo opción. Hizo que su VF-19 pasara a modo Gerwalk y aplicó máxima potencia a los propulsores principales. La violenta desaceleración tenía como objetivo hacer que el Rau la rebasara y poder quitar su atención de la indefensa Nina, quien en modo robot jamas podria esquivar un ataque a esa distancia.  
Para su sorpresa Virya reaccionó al instante y contraatacó girando su armadura ciento ochenta grados.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó hundiendo la palanca del caza.  
Las balas del Queadluun arrancaron parte del blindaje protector justo cuando este cubría la cabina de Lala. Una milésima de segundo más tarde y estaría muerta.  
El VF-19 ahora transformado en robot disparó su Gunpod hacia el escurridizo Queadluun, quien esquivó las balas con agilidad mientras giraba furiosamente en medio de los remolinos verdes brillantes.  
—¡Huye Nina! —gritó Lala tratando de seguir las violentas maniobras de su contrincante. —¡Vete de aquí o te matará!  
Nina ignoró los gritos de su Sempai y disparó su Gunpod contra el escurridizo Rau, quien los esquivó con la misma facilidad con la que se movía de un lado a otro.  
—¡Debura! —exclamó la joven. —¡Es TAN rápida!  
Lala atacó sin piedad. Si no hacía algo Nina moriría sin remedio. Utilizando la agilidad del modo Gerwalk esquivó los disparos y devolvió el fuego tratando de mantener la atención de su contrincante sobre ella.

Virya estaba fascinada.  
Aquel combate estaba sacando lo mejor de ella. Su contrincante era increíble y su máquina de guerra era igual de formidable. Cada maniobra, cada ataque hacía que su cuerpo temblara de excitación.   
—¡Si! —gritaba. —¡Esto es lo que quería!  
Ignoró por completo los disparos del otro robot. Comparados con los de la armadura transformable que tenía delante era como si no existiera... a decir verdad se estaba transformando en una molestia.  
El VF-19 atacó nuevamente y tras una finta hacia la izquierda lanzó un par de misiles de unos lanzadores ubicados en las piernas. Virya tuvo que utilizar uno de los brazos para destruir los misiles mientras que con el otro contestaba los disparos de su adversario. El VF volvió a virar y tras transformarse de nuevo en modo caza aceleró rápidamente. Virya apenas vio el brillo del cañon cuando abrió fuego desde la parte trasera de la cabina. Aquel ataque la había tomado por sorpresa y apenas pudo cubrirse con uno de sus brazos. El láser golpeó de lleno el blindaje y derritió varios centímetros del mismo, pero a la velocidad que se movían apenas había logrado un impacto de unos pocas milésimas de segundo.  
—Interesante. —dijo volviendo a acelerar. —Pero no volverás a tomarme así de desprevenida.  
Virya había comprendido a la perfección el flujo del combate y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes. Decidió que era hora de probar algo nuevo.  
—Veamos que haces si hago esto. —dijo cambiando violentamente de dirección.  
—¡Debura! —gritó Lala al adivinar los pensamientos de su contrincante.  
Los roles se invirtieron de inmediato. Ahora era Lala la que perseguia a Virya mientras el Rau se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Nina.  
—¡Oh mierda! —gritó la joven preparándose para recibir el ataque.  
Pero nunca hubo tal ataque. Virya se dió la vuelta de forma repentina mientras aceleraba a toda potencia a la que el reactor le permitía; una maniobra como aquella hubiera sido imposible en un Queadluun estándar, pero aquella armadura había sido despojada de todo limitador de seguridad, lo que le daba un control total de la potencia del reactor.  
—¡Debura! —gritó Lala tratando inútilmente de esquivar el ataque.  
—Te tengo.  
El disparo alcanzó el sitio donde el ala del VF-19 se unía al fuselaje, arrancandola de cuajo y haciendo que el caza girase fuera de control hacia un lado.  
—¡Lala! —gritó Nina viendo la explosión resultante.  
El Queadluun Rau se volvió hacia el otro robot y se preparó para acabar de una vez por toda con aquella distracción. Nina apenas pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para disparar los misiles que tenía cargados en las bahías de cada una de las piernas. Las dos docenas de misiles salieron en medio de una nube de humo y se dirigieron dando vueltas hacia Virya.  
La guerrera chasqueó la lengua y esquivó con facilidad y hasta con un poco de desdén el enjambre de cohetes, que pasó dando volteretas a su alrededor. Estaba molesta por aquella distracción y quería volver deshacerse de una vez por todas de ese novato que le hacía malgastar municiones.  
—Muere. —dijo apuntando hacia el sitio donde sabía que estaba la cabina con el piloto.  
De pronto una explosión sacudió por completo su armadura.  
—¿Pero que…?  
Uno de los misiles había explotado en la espalda del Queadluun, justo a la altura del hombro derecho. Las pantallas de la cabina mostraron una reducción del veinte por ciento en la movilidad de la extremidad afectada.   
—¡De-Debura! —exclamó la meltran sin comprender lo que había pasado… —¿Como? ¿Cuando…?

—¡Ja! —exclamó Will desde el transporte. —¡En tu cara!  
Laris se volvió hacia el joven con la boca abierta. —¿Que le haz hecho a esos misiles? —preguntó asombrada.  
Will se cruzó de brazos. —Los misiles son muy poco efectivos contra los veteranos y ases acostumbrados a los movimientos de esas armas… una vez que sabes como vuela un misil, sabes como vuelan todos los demás. —explicó satisfecho.  
—E- ¿Entonces? —preguntó la meltran aun mas confundida que antes.  
—Cuando cargué los misiles en las piernas del VF-19 introducí algunas variables al azar en el sistema de guia… es algo que nunca probé pero tenía curiosidad por ver si funcionaba. —dijo el joven guiñando un ojo.   
—¿Variables… al azar?  
—Cada misil tiene una chance de uno en diez de hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que el radar de guía le ordena. —dijo señalando la pantalla del radar. —Osea que de los veinticuatro misiles que disparó el VF de Nina, al menos dos de ellos se iban a comportar de manera totalmente impredecible.

En la cabina del VF-19 Nina escuchó aquello sin poder creerlo. —Eres… ¡Eres un maldito psicópata Will!. —exclamó haciendo que su robot se alejara de la ahora inmóvil Virya. —¡Podrias habermelo dicho antes!  
—Te lo iba a decir… pero me echaste de la cabina. —respondió el joven.  
Mientras tanto Lala había recuperado el control de su nave y llegó prontamente para ver aquella escena. transformó su VF en robot y permaneció a una distancia prudencial observando al inmóvil Queadluun mientras el humo de la explosión se disipaba a su alrededor.

Virya había tenido suficiente.  
Abrió los ojos y estos brillaron con un fulgor rojo. Sus músculos se tensaron y parecieron crecer ante el ímpetu de su sangre, bombeada a raudales por el corazón que palpitaba furioso en su pecho.  
Sintió como la fuerza recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, energizándola, dándole poder y vigor.  
Ya se había divertido bastante, ahora estaba determinada a matar. Vió el robot color negro y oro frente a ella y sintió la sed de sangre.  
Apenas había apretado los controles con fuerza cuando escuchó el grito.  
—¡Cuidado!  
La enorme proa abierta de la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs se abalanzó sobre ella. El enorme cañón de energía estaba activo y las descargas dimensionales saltaban como serpientes de una pared a otra. El Queadluun se apartó justo a tiempo mientras el bólido se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un puntito brillante en la lejanía.  
—¡Amanda! —gritó Laris comprendiendo el objetivo de aquella nave.

—¡Estamos en el cono de fuego! —gritó Tass en medio de la cacofonía de alarmas que sonaban por doquier. —¡Están a punto de disparar!  
Cinthya abrazó a Matt mientras Mina abrazaba a Funes.  
Gray giró el timón al máximo y los propulsores de babor de la Goldpot se dispararon a toda potencia. La nave lentamente comenzó a apartarse de la línea de fuego, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. Amanda y el resto de los tripulantes contuvieron el aliento.  
  
Greg señaló con el dedo el contacto del radar. —Fuego. —exclamó con con la mirada extasiada.  
Red disparó el cañon principal y el espacio se tornó de un blanco-azulado brillante. Las estrellas desaparecieron de las ventanas y todo fue blanco.  
—¿Pero que…?  
Todo el espacio frente a Trinity se había vuelto un espejismo multicolor. El campo de salida era tan grande que Greg tardó en comprender que estaba ante una pared de energía producto de un DEFOLD de grandes proporciones.  
—¡Deculture! —gritó  
El rayo dimensional impactó contra el enorme escudo y fue desviado por la barrera de energía que cubría la cubierta de vuelo de la gigantesca nave Clase Quartier. Tal vez aquel escudo no hubiera sido tan efectivo en el caso de intentar desviar un rayo a toda potencia, pero Trinity solo pudo disparar con una fracción de la energía que había logrado robar al antiguo reactor de la Rainbow.  
—¿Hizo DEFOLD transformado? —gritó el pirata viendo como el gigantesco robot emergia lentamente del enorme campo multicolor mientras en su brazo derecho el enorme cañón dimensional se levantaba hacia Trinity.  
—¡Red! ¡Purga al número Tres y asciende a toda velocidad! ¡Deprisa!  
Las cargas explosivas se detonaron de inmediato mientras a menos de cinco kilómetros de distancia, el cañón triple de la misteriosa nave recién aparecida se encendía a toda potencia.  
El puente de mando de Trinity se separó de la estructura en ruinas y comenzó a elevarse por sus propios medios mientras la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, finalmente liberada del control de los piratas, seguía en curso de colisión hacia donde estaba el gigantesco robot. Sobre su casco se encontraban precariamente sujetas las pocas armaduras piratas que habían sobrevivido a la furia de Virya.  
El clase Quartier abrió fuego con su Cañón Macross casi a quemarropa. El haz de energía dimensional impactó de lleno en la proa de la gigantesca nave Zentradi y la reacción en cadena hizo que todo el casco se abriera como una monstruosa flor. La explosión fue tan violenta que toda la nave fue lanzada a un costado.

Greg no perdió más tiempo. Acelerando a toda velocidad se apartó de aquella destrucción lo más rápidamente que pudo.  
—¡Prepárense para FOLD! —gritó mientras se sujetaba de la silla del capitán. —¡Nos vamos antes que…!  
—Capitán. —dijo Red apareciendo detrás de él.  
El pirata se volvió justo para ver los ojos dorados de la IA relampaguear con un brillo misterioso. —¿Y ahora qué…?  
Pero fue algo más lo que captó la atención del hombre. Tras la IA, a través del cristal del puente de mando vieron una nave desconocida a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. En la proa portaba una especie de lanza que de pronto se abrió en tres segmentos iguales revelando un acelerador de plasma.  
—Mierda. —exclamó Greg.

—Fuego. —ordenó Amanda extendiendo el brazo.  
Gray apretó el gatillo y el enorme cañón de rieles que ocupaba toda la proa de la Goldpot aceleró el proyectil de plasma a un octavo de la velocidad de la luz en apenas una centésima de sonido. El proyectil partió en medio de un relámpago dorado e impactó de lleno en lo que quedaba de la otrora gigantesca Trinity.

La explosión iluminó el espacio y por unos minutos todo fue silencio.

  
\------------

  
Virya observó la dramática escena paralizada en su sitio. Su mente trataba de comprender la escala de lo que había presenciado, mas no tenia palabras para describir aquello.  
Sin embargo cuando el robot de casi trescientos metros de altura se acercó directamente a ella, supo que todo estaba muy lejos de terminar.  
Tensó sus músculos y se preparó para el ataque, mas no tenia ni idea qué esperar de algo como eso… jamas habia visto un robot de esas dimensiones moverse como si fuera una simple armadura de infantería.

El Quartier se detuvo justo enfrente de la solitaria armadura meltran de forma que su puente de mando quedaba relativamente a la altura de la solitaria guerrera. Las luces exteriores de la gigantesca nave estaban apagadas y solo el brillo del cristal opaco se resaltaba sobre la oscura pintura del casco. Un escuadrón de Queadluun Raus se encontraba inmóvil alrededor de la nave y Virya reconoció los colores negro y dorado, los mismos que portaba el enemigo que había estado combatiendo hacia solo unos minutos.

Lala y Nina se reunieron de inmediato y sin apartar la mirada de aquella extraña escena volaron hasta donde Triss se encontraba agrupando a las chicas supervivientes de la improvisada defensa a la fragata de Kassia. El silencio era total, lo que hizo que Virya se exasperara aún más.  
—¿Que estas esperando? —gritó extendiendo ambos brazos. —¡Atacame! ¡No te tengo miedo por muy grande que seas! —exclamó.  
El robot gigante no se movió.  
—¡Responde! —gritó la meltran. —¿O quieres que ataque yo primero? ¡No estoy fuera de combate aún, un solo misil no es…!  
De pronto la cabina del Rau desapareció antes sus ojos y se encontró flotando en medio del espacio.  
—De-¡Deculture! —exclamó.  
El enorme robot se erguía en toda su altura frente a ella. Había como una especie de aura que lo rodeaba, como un brillo espectral.  
Aquello… aquella sensación… era tal y como aquella vez durante el combate en el Nexo.  
Antes que Virya pudiese abrir la boca, una voz desconocida habló desde aquella misteriosa nave.  
—El combate ha terminado. —dijo.  
Desde el puente de mando del Quartier una serie de paneles se desplegó y una figura holográfica comenzó a formarse de a poco.   
—Todos tus enemigos han sido destruidos. —volvió a hablar la voz. —Ahora solo quedamos nosotros, tus aliados.  
Virya apretó los puños sintiéndose completamente indefensa. —¡No! —gritó. —¡Los Zentradi viven para la guerra! ¡Mientras existamos el combate nunca terminará! —respondió poniéndose en guardia.  
La figura de una meltran de casi cincuenta metros de alto quedó formada justo frente al puente iluminado que hacía la vez de cabeza del robot gigante. Era una guerrera en la flor de la juventud vestida con un uniforme extraño, demasiado elaborado e incómodo para ser una armadura de batalla, además tenía una especie de sombrero que parecía muy fuera de lugar para una guerrera. —Es cierto. —dijo inclinando la cabeza. —La guerra y el conflicto jamás desaparecerán del todo de esta galaxia… pero eso no significa que no podamos tomarnos un descanso cada tanto… ¿Verdad Virya? —dijo quitándose el sombrero.

La meltran dejó caer sus brazos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras… aquella forma de decir su nombre.  
—Ha pasado el tiempo, Capitán. —dijo Maya con lágrimas en los ojos. —Almirante Maya Lagrexia 732 reportandose. —exclamó extendiendo la mano hacia el Queadluun.  
—Bienvenida a casa.

  
\------------

  
La actividad se había paralizado por completo en el hangar de la nave insignia de Unity en cuanto los primeros supervivientes de la batalla comenzaron a llegar. Maya había vuelto a transformar al Quartier en su configuración nave para acelerar el proceso de rescate y se prepararon para la ardua tarea lo mejor que pudieron.  
Lala y Nina llegaron juntas, sosteniendo ambas el destrozado Queadluun de Triss. Detrás de ellos llegaron los VF-171 supervivientes de la NUNS escoltando un transporte de Unity desplegado para rescatar las vainas de escape que habían logrado salir de las fragatas destruidas. Del Destacamento de Exploración Profunda solo quedaban unos pocos cientos de supervivientes, muchos de ellos heridos de gravedad.  
Rápidamente los heridos graves fueron trasladados en ambulancias improvisadas mientras los que podían hacerlo descendían de las naves de transporte por sus propios medios, asombrados aún por estar vivos después de tan violenta batalla.  
Los siguientes en llegar fueron Laris y Will quienes rápidamente desembarcaron al malherido Mike, que de inmediato fue llevado al quirófano por los socorristas mientras el joven especialista en explosivos permanecía junto a la guerrera a cargo del transporte.

El Quartier estaba equipado con sectores acondicionados para tripulación Zentradi, lo que vino de maravillas a la hora de acomodar a toda la tripulación de la fragata de Kassia. Las guerreras comenzaron a llegar sujetas a las armaduras de Unity y las naves de rescate, quien sin descanso patrullaban los restos del campo de batalla en busca de pilotos eyectados y supervivientes. Entre las meltran que formaban parte de la tripulación de la fragata había varias heridas de gravedad y las vainas de recuperación que unity tenía a bordo del Quartier resultaron ser la diferencia entre la vida o muerte de las guerreras.

No quedaban piratas vivos. Los pocos que habían escapado del combate e intentaron refugiarse en la Nupetiet-Vergnitzs habían sido destruidos por el poderoso cañón del Quartier, no obstante pronto descubrieron una solitaria nave a la deriva con todas las luces apagadas. Fue Gray quien se percató de la presencia de la misma.  
—¡Ahí está mi nave! —gritó mientras GoldPot se acercaba lista para anclar en la nave nodriza de Unity.  
Los piratas que quedaban en la Rainbow habían usado la Río Grande como bote salvavidas. Pronto fueron capturados y llevados al interior de la enorme nave, custodiados de cerca por las propias Amazonas de Unity.  
Finalmente Amanda y el resto de los Colonos anclaron a GoldPot lado a lado con la Quartier y se prepararon para abandonar el puente de mando.

Virya fue la única que quedó en el campo de batalla una vez que todos hubieran abordado la enorme nave de batalla. Tras varios minutos de silencio activó sus propulsores y se dirigió hacia la entrada del hangar principal, completamente iluminada y abierta de par en par.  
El silencio se hizo en todo el hangar cuando el Queadluun Rau color rojo oxidado se detuvo sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje. De inmediato la compuerta se cerró tras ella y el enorme robot caminó los últimos metros hasta una de las estructuras donde se daba mantenimiento a los Raus de Unity.  
Varias meltran se encontraban allí y contemplaron asombradas como el misterioso Queadluun Rau se sentaba en uno de los puestos de rearme mientras la cabina se abría con una exhalación neumática.  
Para entonces Lala, Nina, Laris y Will se habían reunido a los pies del VF-19 de Quinn, contemplando la escena en silencio.

Virya salió de dentro de su armadura de un salto. Estaba completamente desnuda y su blanca piel reflejó la brillante luz de los poderosos reflectores. El silencio era total cuando la meltran aterrizó en el suelo con gracia felina. Tras incorporarse lentamente sus pisadas retumbaron en todo el hangar mientras se acercaba a donde el VF-19 que había disparado el misil que la impactara se encontraba aparcado.  
Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos del grupo de micrones que se encontraban reunidos al pie del robot y bajó la vista para verlos más detenidamente.  
—¿Quien de ustedes…? —comenzó a decir y de pronto Will vió como las tres meltran lo señalaban a él.   
—¿Eh…? ¿Yo…? ¡Esperen un momento yo no….!  
Antes que la cosa se pusiera más extraña aún escucharon gritos que se acercaban. De un transporte eléctrico que clavó sus frenos a unos pocos metros descendió Quinn de un salto. ¡Lala! —gritó. —¡Laris! ¡Nina!  
La guerrera corrió al encuentro de sus camaradas pero se detuvo de pronto en cuanto vió su VF-19 y el estado en el que había quedado tras la dura batalla.  
—¡Mi precioso VF-19! —exclamó tomándose la cabeza. —¿Quién le ha hecho eso!  
Las meltrans volvieron a señalar a Will, quien se puso blanco como la leche.  
—¡Will!  
Esta vez el grito vino desde otro transporte del cual salieron varias personas más. Tass fue la primera en llegar corriendo y abrazar al joven, agradecido de pronto por que alguien lo salvara de aquella situación peligrosa.  
—¡Will! ¡Pedazo de idiota, pensaba que estabas muerto!  
—Oh… lo estará dentro de unos segundos. —exclamó Quinn sonándose los nudillos.  
Virya no comprendía nada de eso. Se quedó callada viendo como mas y mas de esos micrones se reunían a sus pies como si ella no estuviera ahí.  
Los siguientes en llegar fueron Matt, Mina y Cinthya, quienes corrieron a abrazar a Will en medio de gritos de júbilo y lágrimas de dicha.

Cuando Amanda bajó de uno de los transportes y se acercó al grupo todos guardaron silencio. La mujer caminó lentamente, aun rengueando por la herida en su pierna pero con resolución en la mirada, hasta donde estaban las meltrans que habían llegado junto con Will y tras saludarlas formalmente se dirigió hacia Virya.  
—Virya 712 —dijo la Capitán Kyle saludando a la gigante. —En nombre de todos los habitantes de la Colonia Rainbow le agradezco su ayuda en esta batalla.  
La guerrera no respondió, en cambio levantó la vista y miró hacia el otro lado del hangar, donde un grupo de soldados meltran de su mismo tamaño venían escoltando a alguien extrañamente vestido.  
Era una meltran, pero ante la sorpresa de la guerrera vió que llevaba una de esas vestimentas como la que Matt y Cinthya habían usado luego de ser reconstituidos por Midori allá en el Onsen de Ralph.  
—Fiuuu! —exclamó Will. —¡Miren el tamaño de…Ay! —Nina lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza y el joven se agachó dolorido. —¡Me refería al tamaño de esa bata de baño! —intentó excusarse.  
—Cierra el pico, tonto. —exclamó la joven con el rostro sonrojado.  
—Es la Directora M. —exclamó Rebecca asombrada. —Jamas la habia visto en tamaño Zentradi. —dijo mientras el grupo de gigantes se acercaba hasta quedar frente a la guerrera desnuda.

—Maya. —dijo Virya llevándose una mano al pecho —Realmente… realmente eres tu.  
La meltran de la bata de baño sonrió. —Y yo que pensaba disculparme por mi atuendo improvisado tras salir corriendo de la cámara de micronización. —dijo mirando la desnudez de su antigua compañera. —Ese cuerpo… es nuevo.  
Virya levantó su brazo izquierdo y abrió y cerró el puño. —El núcleo devoró mi antiguo cuerpo. —dijo. —El ser llamado Midori me cedió el suyo para volver a luchar.  
Al oír aquello los ojos de Tass y Cinthya se llenaron de lágrimas.  
—Me gusta. —dijo Maya mirando de arriba a abajo aquel esbelto cuerpo. —Aunque veo que falta algo… —observó ante la mirada de perplejidad de Virya.  
Matt y Cinthya se sonrojaron tanto que Mina se preocupó por ellos. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.  
Antes que pudiesen decir nada una risa extraña hizo que todos se dieran vuelta.  
Exedore se reía a carcajadas en la silla de ruedas que era empujada por Evans. Pronto llegaron al pie de las guerreras y por primera vez en muchos años, los tres Zentradi volvieron a estar juntos.  
—Exedore. —dijo Virya agachándose. —Así que realmente es usted.  
—Feliz encuentro. —exclamó el hombrecillo. —Lamento no ser de un tamaño más… “adecuado” para una ocasión de esta importancia. —dijo excusándose.  
Maya imitó el gesto de Virya y ella tambien se agachó para poder ver mejor al Archivista. —Me alegro de verlo a usted también. —dijo con una sonrisa. —La última vez que nos encontramos usted no era más que un vegetal.  
—La tripulación de la Flota 37 me trató bien… aunque tengo que decir que fué la música de Fire Bomber la responsable de mi recuperación completa, para ser sinceros.—dijo Funes encogiéndose de hombros.  
Matt escuchó aquello y abrió los ojos asombrado.

Maya tomó la silla de ruedas con delicadeza y se incorporó junto con Virya. Los demás guardaron completo silencio ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
—Todo este tiempo… —comenzó a decir Virya.  
Tanto Maya como Funes asintieron.   
—Ustedes…. ¿Lo sabían?  
—Los tres estamos fuertemente vinculados. —explicó Funes. —Si realmente hubieras desaparecido para siempre dentro de esa cosa lo hubiéramos sabido con seguridad.  
Los ojos de Virya se llenaron de lágrimas. —¿Por qué? —comenzó a decir mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. —¿Como…? ¿Cuando…?   
Maya colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro desnudo de su compañera. —No te preocupes. —dijo. —tenemos MUCHO tiempo para explicaciones.  
—¿Y les mencioné que me gusta mucho contar historias? —dijo Funes señalandose la cabeza. —Y especialmente me gustaría volver a contar ésta, que supongo está a punto de acabar. —agregó.  
Maya lo miró con una sonrisa. —¿Acabar? No seas tonto… no hemos llegado ni a la mejor parte aún.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Epílogo.

 

Les tomó más de veinte días a las primeras naves de rescate rápido de la NUNS para llegar al campo de batalla. Para cuando los primeros cruceros emergieron del espacio FOLD en las inmediaciones de la Rainbow, la silenciosa nave había comenzado lentamente a volver a la vida.  
Lamentablemente era solo algo temporal. El daño que la Three Star habia sufrido hacian que su reparación fuera demasiado costosa, pero dado que aún era propiedad de Unity, su destino quedaba, al menos momentáneamente, sujeto a la voluntad de los colonos.  
Una vez que los reactores auxiliares estuvieron funcionando y las áreas dañadas por la colisión del núcleo fueron aisladas y selladas, Unity permitió a los colonos regresar a sus casas al menos por un tiempo.

En la confitería del sector habitacional, unas pocas mesas que habían resultado intactas tras la invasión de piratas habían sido apiladas en el sector menos dañado del establecimiento y unos pocos colonos disfrutaban de un momento de descanso en medio de los fatigosos trabajos de salvamento.   
La profesora Silvia ocupaba una de esas mesas mientras tomaba una taza de café y miraba la pantalla de su pad en busca de algo de inspiración para continuar registrando aquella parte de la historia.  
Tras pensarlo un momento activó el registro de dictado por voz y habló hacia la pantalla con voz suave,

«Lo más extraordinario de todo es como Maya, una guerrera prácticamente recién creada en la maquinaria bélica Zentradi, pudo concebir completamente sola y sin ayuda de nadie una operación de esa magnitud. Es innegable que la joven guerrera comenzó, en el más profundo de los secretos, a rescatar los Zentradis rechazados por las computadoras de acondicionamiento y así salvarlos de su destrucción segura, pero no podemos evitar preguntarnos cómo lo hizo ¿Cómo pudo lograrlo una simple guerrera sin despertar la atención de toda la maquinaria de guerra Zentradi? El misterio que rodea a los orígenes del Campo recién ha comenzado a develar algunos de sus secretos, pero me temo que podrían pasar décadas hasta que sepamos todos los detalles de esta increíble historia.»  
—¡Sensei!  
La profesora levantó la cabeza y vio a Matt y a Mina que se acercaban a su mesa.  
—Hola chicos. —saludó cerrando la pantalla de su Pad. —¿Terminaron de empacar?  
Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas y saludaron a Brad, quien les contestó el saludo desde detrás de la barra. —Ya casi —respondió Mina. —La verdad… la verdad es que no quisiera irme de este lugar todavía. —dijo con voz melancólica.  
Matt asintió en silencio.  
—Bueno… no es necesario que se despidan ahora de la Rainbow. —dijo Silvia tras beber un sorbo de café. —Todavía tenemos casi una semana de salto hasta llegar al Campo.  
—¿Al Campo? —preguntó Matt confundido.  
—Unity se comprometió a remolcar esta nave hasta el cementerio de la anomalía… creo que es un buen lugar de descanso final para esta hermosa nave. —dijo mirando al par de soldados que custodiaban la entrada para luego bajar la voz. —Y estaremos seguros que esos idiotas de la NUNS no la usarán como blanco para probar alguna nueva arma o algo.

Antes que pudieran decir algo más sintieron un vibración y un fuerte golpe que retumbó en toda la cubierta.  
—Y hablando de Roma… —dijo Silvia activando la pantalla de su Pad. —Miren esto chicos.  
Al parecer un drone estaba transmitiendo desde el exterior de la Colonia y los tres vieron asombrados como la enorme nave Quartier de Unity se había acoplado a la parte trasera de la Raimbow.  
—Así que lo de remolcar a esta nave era literal. —dijo Mina sonriente.  
—Los obreros y el personal de Unity han estado trabajando arduamente todas estas semanas para lograr eso. —dijo señalando la enorme nave combinada. —Todos querían darle a la Rainbow un lugar de descanso final tras tantos años de servicio.  
De inmediato un centenar de pequeñas chispas iluminaron la zona donde las dos naves se habían unido, indicando que el trabajo de los soldadores había comenzado.  
—¿No ha cambiado de idea? —preguntó Silvia apartando la vista de la pantalla.  
Matt sacudió la cabeza. —Me temo que no.  
Mina tomó la mano de Matt y la acarició con dulzura. —Cinthya quiere volver con Jim hasta Eden y culminar la misión que empezaron juntos. Dice que es lo menos que puede hacer por el.  
—Comprendo. —dijo Silvia. —Y hablando de eso…  
—Debemos ir al hangar principal.—dijo Matt. —Ya deben estar todos allí. ¿Estabas…? —preguntó señalando el Pad.  
—Si, he comenzado a escribir un borrador de las crónicas de la Colonia. —dijo.   
Mina miró a la profesora con interés. —Creí que era Funes quien estaba interesado en esas cosas.  
Silvia soltó una carcajada. —Funes es un buen lector, pero deja la composición a los que saben algo de composición literaria. —respondió entre risas.

Abandonaron la cafetería junto con el resto de los colonos. Lo que estaba por suceder en el hangar principal era de suma importancia para todos, por lo que pronto toda una fila de vehículos de transporte comenzó a recorrer los solitarios pasillos en dirección a la Proa de la silenciosa nave en una triste procesión.  
Cuando llegaron al hangar, ahora iluminado por completo gracias a la energía extra suministrada por los reactores de la Quartier de Unity, se encontraron con una increíble sorpresa.  
Dos enormes soldados Zentradi custodiaban la entrada, una Meltran y un Zentran, pero cuando se acercaron vieron que no se trataba de simples soldados de Unity.  
—¿Will? —exclamó atónito Matt saltando del vehículo. El gigante escuchó la voz de su amigo y ante la mirada de desaprobación se Nina, su compañera gigante, se agachó para saludar a los pequeños micrones. —¡Hola Matt, Mina! —dijo levantándose el casco. —¡Silvia Sensei!  
—¿Que rayos haces en tamaño XL? —preguntó entre risas la profesora. —Y encima en uniforme de combate.  
Will apoyó el rifle de asalto contra la pared y se rascó la nuca. —Soy parte de las fuerzas de seguridad de Unity ahora. —reconoció algo avergonzado.  
—Está a prueba. —lo corrigió su compañera. —Y como siga desobedeciendo mis órdenes, seguirá siendo un cadete de por vida.   
—Ella es Nina… es mi novia. —dijo Will guiñando un ojo.  
El sonido que el puño de la meltran hizo al cerrarse con furia hizo que todos dieran un paso atrás, pero la joven pareció controlarse lo suficiente para sólo dirigir una mirada de reproche al asustado cadete. —Soy tu inmediata superior. —dijo sin cambiar de expresión (Aunque el relámpago de furia en sus ojos fue evidente para todos)  
Silvia estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de susto de Will. —Te has buscado una joven con un carácter bien explosivo. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Muy acorde a tu personalidad.  
—¿Nina, verdad? —preguntó Mina saludando a la guerrera. —Will solo responde a las reprimendas así que… no tengas piedad y se todo lo dura que puedas con él, es la única forma de sacar lo mejor de sí.  
—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro. —sentenció la Meltran lanzando una mirada fugaz al asustado cadete, quien se incorporó de golpe.  
—Bien, veo que allí se está reuniendo gente importante. —dijo Silvia señalando hacia el fondo del hangar. —Nos vemos luego.  
—¡Adiós Matt! —dijo Will tomando nuevamente su rifle y adoptando la misma posición que su compañera.  
Los amigos se despidieron y continuaron caminando por el hangar hacia la comitiva que los esperaba unos cientos de metros más adelante.

El hangar bullía de actividad por todos lados. Vieron casi una docena de naves de toda clase y tamaño tanto aparcadas en el piso como ancladas en los docks de las paredes mientras las grúas auxiliares cargaban suministros y pertrechos en las bodegas. Manuel y Akemi, como siempre tomados de la mano, se les unieron en el camino y el grupo se dirigió hacia donde se estaba congregando un grupo de gente importante.  
En ese momento una hilera de prisioneros, todos ellos vestidos con overoles naranja, estaban abordando una de las naves de transporte de la NUNS. Fuertemente custodiados por un pelotón completo de marines, los supervivientes que habían escapado de la Rainbow a bordo de la Río Grande fueron subiendo lentamente a las naves que los llevarían a los centros de detención de las fuerzas gubernamentales.

Reconocieron de inmediato a Amanda, quien junto a Gray y Rebecca conversaban con un militar de alto rango. Dos Amazonas de Unity (De tamaño micrón) montaban guardia a cada lado del grupo. El hombre parecía ser más viejo que el propio Gray, pero mantenía una postura erguida y orgullosa. Cuando vió llegar a los jóvenes se dió vuelta y observó a Matt con interés.  
—Así que este es el famoso músico que ha causado tanto alboroto. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
Amanda, quien tenía un ramo de flores en las manos, se adelantó enseguida para presentarlos. —Amigos, esta persona es el Comandante en Jefe de las fuerzas Especiales del Sector Brazo de Perseo, Robert Sutherland. Ha venido en persona para dirigir el mismo la investigación sobre los terribles sucesos que han ocurrido en esta parte de la Galaxia.  
El militar hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y tanto Matt como Mina respondieron al saludo del hombre.  
—No tengo palabras para expresar el agradecimiento de toda la fuerza por el gran servicio que usted y su tripulación han prestado a nuestros hombres. —continuó diciendo mientras volvía la mirada hacia la Capitán Kyle. —Si no hubiera sido por Unity y la tripulación de esta nave, miles de hombres hubieran muerto perdidos en el espacio esperando en vano un rescate que hubiera tardado semanas en llegar.  
—Era nuestro deber. —respondió Amanda.  
Silvia se adelantó y saludó al hombre con una reverencia. —¿Cómo está Mike, Capitán Gray? —preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el veterano piloto.  
—Ya ha recuperado la conciencia. —respondió aliviado. —Tuve que dejarlo en la nave hospital hablando solo porque no paraba de fantasear con ese maldito ojo cyborg prostético que quiere ponerse en la cabeza… la juventud de hoy no tiene buen gusto.  
—Por supuesto, Unity se encargará de cubrir todos los costos de su tratamiento. —aclaró Amanda.   
Gray sacudió la cabeza. —Ese idiota se merece un parche en el ojo y nada más… pero dado que ya hemos tenido más que suficiente con los piratas, creo que una prótesis será una mejor idea.  
—Oye Quinn. —dijo Silvia mirando a la guerrera. —¿Creen que fue buena idea agrandar a Will? ¿Tienen celdas lo suficientemente grandes para encerrarlo cuando comience a hacer de las suyas?  
La guerrera se colgó el rifle tras la espalda y soltó una carcajada. —Francamente pensaba en matarlo yo misma por lo que le hizo a mi avión, pero ya tiene suficiente castigo al haberse enamorado de Nina asi que… creo que hasta siento un poco de lástima por el.  
Todos rieron ante aquello pero pronto el sonido de los redoblantes hizo que todos guardaran silencio.  
—Ha comenzado. —dijo Sutherland quitándose la gorra.

Tras la partida de la nave con los prisioneros, un nuevo transporte había ocupado su lugar. Una vez que se abrieron las enormes puertas traseras de la bodega, una procesión de marines comenzó lentamente a cargar los ataúdes con los cuerpos de los soldados fallecidos que habían podido ser recuperados del Campo de batalla. Casi un centenar de ellos yacían cubiertos con la bandera de la NUNS y fueron cargados en la nave con gran honra por los soldados en medio de un silencio solemne.

Al terminar de embarcar todos los cuerpos, una procesión de habitantes de la Colonia y personal de Unity acompañó al último de los ataúdes.  
Sobre un transporte conducido por Dan, el obrero de tupida barba negra, iba el ataúd con los restos mortales del Teniente Jim Glenn. Tras el avanzaban lentamente Tass y Cinthya, seguidas del grupo de Recolectores llevando una foto de Ralph y de Midori con cintas negras cruzadas en los marcos.   
La comitiva se detuvo frente a Amanda y el Comandante Sutherland y tras intercambiar saludos la Capitán Kyle colocó el ramo de flores sobre la bandera de la NUNS.  
Tass y Cinthya se acercaron al grupo y todos guardaron un minuto de silencio ante los restos del Teniente mientras los soldados hacían el saludo militar.

—Grandes pérdidas nos han causado esos malditos. —dijo Sutherlands rompiendo el silencio.  
Amanda fue la siguiente en hablar. —Hombres como el Teniente Glenn son los que mantienen en alto el prestigio de la NUNS en momentos oscuros como estos. —dijo. —No deben ser olvidados, no si queremos evitar que esto vuelva a suceder.  
Sutherland volvió a colocarse la gorra y miró las flores sobre el ataúd. —No solo estos jóvenes pilotos han dado sus vidas… sus hombres, Capitán Kyle y los de la Estación Barrow…  
Gray apretó los puños y el gesto no pasó desapercibido por el militar. —Lo sé Gray, viejo amigo. —dijo dirigiéndose al piloto.  
—Leonardo Vincenzo y los demás no se merecían terminar así. —exclamó con rabia el veterano piloto.  
El viejo militar se giró y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Gray. —Te prometo que no dejaré que oculten esto.—dijo con un brillo de furia en la mirada. —La muerte de tantos hombres no podrá pasar desapercibida en el alto mano, especialmente cuando han asesinado a un hombre de la carrera y contactos en la fuerza como lo fue Leonardo.  
Amanda y los demás asintieron en silencio.  
—La NUNS se ha llenado de inútiles y parásitos que jamás han caminado entre los hombres que ellos mismos envían a morir a los rincones más recónditos de la galaxia —continuó diciendo el hombre con tono amargado. —Esa misma lacra es la que intentará ocultar este… desastre a los ojos de la plana mayor en cuanto descubran que unos simples piratas estuvieron a punto de adueñarse de armas de destrucción masiva.  
El Comandante se volvió hacia Tass, quien lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Te prometo que no dejaré que se salgan con la suya. —dijo apretando el puño. —Llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias de esto y rodarán las cabezas que sean necesarias, pero la muerte de estos hombres no será ocultada bajo la burocracia de nuestro gobierno.  
La joven asintió agradecida mientras Rebecca la abrazaba con fuerza.

Matt aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la joven inspectora. Mina permaneció unos pasos por detrás para no interrumpir aquella despedida.  
—Matt. —dijo tomando las manos del joven pelirrojo.   
El chico levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Cinthya. —Entonces… ¿Realmente te iras?  
La joven asintió. —Tass va a permanecer en la Colonia y yo tengo que terminar la misión que Jim comenzó conmigo. —dijo con melancolía. —Iré con él hasta Eden y lo acompañaré hasta que encontremos un hermoso sitio a la vista del mar para que pueda descansar.  
—Y luego… ¿Vendrás? —preguntó esperanzado.  
—Tal vez. —respondió. —Al parecer estoy bajo las órdenes de Kassia ahora. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Nesa me dijo que podía estar de franco hasta que terminara mis obligaciones contractuales con la NUNS, pero que debería volver a UNITY en cuanto pudiera para presentarme al servicio activo.  
—Comprendo. —respondió Matt asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—Mina. —dijo Cinthya mirando a la joven. —Ahora es tu turno de cuidarlo y ver que no se meta en problemas… ¿Puedo confiar en ti?  
—Claro. —dijo sonriente. —Dejamelo a mi.  
Las dos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y tras observarse unos segundos se abrazaron con fuerza. —Cuidate. —dijo Mina.  
—Tú también.  
El transporte volvió a ponerse en marcha y Cinthya saludó con la mano a los Colonos que desde los lados de la pista de maniobras la saludaban en silencio. Cuando las compuertas de la gran nave se cerraron tras ella fué como si un capítulo entero de su vida llegara a un final.

Mientras la nave de transporte maniobraba en el hangar, Sutherland se volvió nuevamente hacia Tass. —Por cierto. —dijo tomando un objeto de uno de sus bolsillos. —Me tomé el atrevimiento de leer el informe de los peritos sobre el Teniente Glenn, especialmente sobre sus registros informáticos… creo… creo que el te habia prometido esto. —dijo alcanzando algo envuelto en un pañuelo.  
Tass lo recibió con una reverencia y al abrirlo vió que era un trozo de metal azul oscuro. —Esto… esto es… —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
—El te prometió un trozo de su avión como recuerdo, creo. —aseguró el hombre quitándose la gorra. —Los VF-17S2 son naves secretas y hasta sus restos son considerados material confidencial, pero bueno… que esto quede entre ustedes dos. —dijo.  
—Gracias señor. —respondió agradecida de todo corazón la joven.

Las luces de la enorme compuerta de acero se abrieron de par en par y la nave que transportaba a Cinthya y los restos mortales de todos los soldados de la NUNS muertos en la terrible batalla desaparecieron de la vista de los colonos.  
Otra nave más pequeña se preparó para despegar y lentamente correteó por la pista mientras el personal de hangar utilizaba balizas portátiles para ayudar al piloto a estacionar correctamente la nave en su sitio. Una pareja de transportes se acercó entonces al grupo de oficiales y varias personas bajaron de ellos. Amanda vio los uniformes naranjas rodeados de guardias de seguridad y supo de inmediato quienes eran.  
—¿Esos dos no viajan con el resto de los prisioneros? —preguntó señalando al grupo que se acercaba.  
—Ah. —dijo Sutherland volviendo a colocarse la gorra. —Me temo que Inteligencia tiene especial interés en las habilidades de esos dos y sobre cómo se infiltraron tan dentro de los sistemas del ejército. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.   
—Lo que significa que se salvarán de picar piedras de por vida en una cantera y en cambio terminarán sus días trabajando como perros de los militares… con perdón de usted, Comandante. —dijo Quinn haciendo una reverencia.  
—Es tal cual como dice usted. —respondió el hombre. —Al menos evitaremos que usen sus habilidades para causar más daño.  
—”Habilidades” —dijo Tass con desprecio. —¡Oye Otako!  
El joven llevaba las manos y pies atados con cables de acero y levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre.  
—¿Estás seguro que no quedó nada de ese virus tuyo de mierda? —preguntó.  
—N-no. —respondió Otako tembloroso. —Limpie los bancos de me- memoria de la Río Grande y ya no… no queda nada.  
Gray se acarició la barbilla. —Gracias. —dijo torciendo la cara. —Ahora mantente lejos de mi nave o la próxima vez yo mismo te dejaré los bancos de memoria vacíos a los golpes.  
—Me encargaré que así sea. —dijo Mac deteniéndose a mirar a los hombres que lo observaban. —Dudo mucho que se las apañe para sobrevivir solo sin un adulto que lo proteja. —afirmó guiñando un ojo.  
—Y hablando de sacarse la lotería. —dijo Tass cruzándose de brazos. —Me pregunto que dirían los de “Inteligencia” si supieran que el amiguito de Otako no sabe nada de computadoras y solo está con él para salvar su pellejo.  
El Comandante General se volvió hacia la joven. —¿Decías algo…? —preguntó.  
—Oh nada… nada importante. —se disculpó Tass.

Los prisioneros y el grupo de escolta abordaron la nave y solo quedó una reducida guardia alrededor de la entrada con la escalerilla desplegada.   
—¿Van a entrar en FOLD inmediatamente? —preguntó Gray.  
—Si. —respondió el Comandante. —Las patrullas que enviamos a peinar la zona ya han vuelto y todo ha resultado negativo; no hay rastro de actividad pirata en veinte años luz a la redonda.  
—Dudo mucho que veamos algo en esa escala por mucho tiempo. —dijo Amanda cruzándose de brazos. —Al menos en esta parte de la galaxia.  
—Con gusto abogaría frente a la plana mayor para que se duplique el número de patrullas en la Periferia… pero soy demasiado viejo ya. —reconoció el hombre suspirando. —Temo que la vieja guardia del Gobierno unificado ya está siendo desplazada de sus puestos de influencia.  
Un estruendo lejano comenzó a sonar en el hangar y todos se voltearon para ver como dos meltran gigantes se acercaban desde uno de los ascensores que usaba Ralph para moverse entre las diferentes partes de la colonia. Tras ponerse a cada lado de la nave que esperaba al Comandante esperaron en posición de firmes.  
—Oh… aquí vienen por fin. —dijo Gray.  
Maya y Virya llegaron encabezando una pequeña caravana de transportes. Matt se sorprendió al ver que ambas estaban micronizadas.  
Las dos meltran descendieron del vehículo y esperaron a que el transporte que venía detrás estacionase a un lado. Vieron que Evans venía con ellas junto a Funes, quien aún seguía en su silla de ruedas (Aunque de un color verde más saludable que antes)  
Una vez que el Zentran descendiera del vehículo con ayuda de Evans, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el grupo de gente.  
—Directora. —exclamó Amanda saludandola formalmente.   
Maya devolvió el saludo y se inclinó hacia el Comandante Sutherland. —Gracias por ocuparse del transporte de los prisioneros. —dijo.  
—Es lo menos que podía hacer, Directora. —respondió el militar. —La Fundación Unity siempre ha colaborado con las fuerzas del Gobierno Unificado y en tiempos de crisis nuestra unión nos hace mas fuertes. Con respecto a la Rainbow… —dijo señalando el techo. —¿Seguirán con su plan?  
—Remolcaremos la nave hasta EFF-04776 y realizaremos las tareas pertinentes para su decomisión segura. —respondió la Directora Maya. —Los preparativos ya están en marcha.

Matt observó a Virya con curiosidad. La guerrera conservaba las mismas proporciones que cuando era gigante, pero verla vestida con las ropas de Unity la hacían parecer casi otra persona. —¿Cómo llevas ser de tamaño micrón? —preguntó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.  
Para sorpresa de todos, la guerrera sonrió. —He descubierto que ser pequeña tiene ciertas… ventajas. —dijo mirando a su compañera. —¿Cinthya ya se ha ido?  
—Me temo que si. —respondió Matt.   
—Quería despedirme de ella. —exclamó desilusionada.

El Comandante Sutherland hizo una señal a los hombres de la nave y los motores se encendieron de inmediato. —Bien. —dijo mirando a las guerreras. —Estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que llegaran ustedes para tener la oportunidad de agradecer en persona todo lo que han hecho por mis hombres… hecho esto, es hora de retornar a mi base.  
El personal de Unity y los Colonos saludaron a los hombres mientras estos abordaban la nave y se preparaban para despegar.  
Cuando la nave de Sutherland y las escoltas abandonaron el hangar, todo pareció más vacío y silencioso que de costumbre.  
Manuel suspiró mientras miraba las enormes grúas del techo. —¿Así que este es el final? —preguntó.  
—Todavía nos quedan algunas cosas por hacer. —respondió Amanda. —Pero es algo que le corresponde exclusivamente a los Colonos.

\------------

Una semana más tarde el silencioso disco de material del Campo se veía iluminado una vez más por el enorme arco de luz que formó la Rainbow al volver a su antiguo lugar de trabajo. La gigantesca nave fue remolcada hasta una posición cercana al cementerio de naves destruidas en donde no se viera afectado por las continuas anomalías que afectaban los ejes de rotación del disco. Una vez que la nave estuvo en posición los Colonos se prepararon para la despedida.

Uno de los asuntos más delicados fue el tema de la limpieza de la nave. Los pocos Drones de Combate que quedaban activos fueron localizados por Tass y destruidos por Quinn y el equipo de Amazonas micronizadas que se dedicó a recorrer todos y cada uno de los recovecos del interior para garantizar que nada perturbara el sueño de la nave.  
Una vez que el interior fue seguro, tuvieron que ocuparse de la desagradable tarea de los cadáveres de decenas de piratas abandonados por Greg durante la huida de los invasores.

Aunque la opinión de la mayoría de los Colonos era la de arrojarlos por una escotilla al espacio, Amanda no quiso saber nada de eso y en cambio cavaron una tumba común en uno de los extremos del parque donde se los enterró sin ceremonia alguna.  
Un caso diferente fue el de los propios muertos de la Rainbow. Los hombres y mujeres de la Colonia que murieron durante la invasión fueron enterrados en una gran ceremonia en el centro del parque colonial, donde placas de acero inoxidable con sus nombres fueron puestas en cada tumba para recordar su valeroso sacrificio.  
Ralph y Midori no tenían una tumba pero Will, aprovechando su nuevo tamaño gigante, fué hasta los restos del Onsen y rescató dos trozos enormes de la piedra que una vez contuviera el cuerpo de la joven IA y con la ayuda de Nina, colocaron las dos piedras una junto a la otra debajo de los grandes ventanales holográficos, ahora oscuros y llenos de estrella.  
Finalmente plantaron las marchitas rosas de Edén que habían quedado tras el fuego y las explosiones y esperaron un milagro.

Con la ayuda de Akemi y Manuel, Matt llevó el viejo piano de la escuela hasta la cubierta donde todos los colonos esperaban en silencio.  
Entonces su música volvió a sonar en la Rainbow y esta vez no era ni pesada ni melancólica. La melodía que tocó Matt fué como un rayo de sol que asomaba entre las neblinas de la mañana, tocando con sus dedos de luz las ramas desnudas de los árboles en el comienzo de la primavera, y como si de una verdadera primavera se tratase, los árboles comenzaron a echar nuevas hojas y las rosas de Edén florecieron de pronto ante los gritos de asombro y el llanto de los Colonos.  
Cuando las flores cubrieron por completo ambas piedras todos supieron que habían creado el más hermoso de todos los recuerdos, uno que ni siquiera el tiempo podría borrar de sus corazones.

La enorme nave fue sellada, pero un reactor auxiliar y un sistema de mantenimiento autónomo fueron dejados para sostener con vida aquel jardín de paz, de modo que los recuerdos sigueran viviendo a medida que el jardín creciera y invadiera todo el interior de la solitaria nave.   
Cuando la enorme Quartier se separó de la Rainbow todos derramaron lágrimas al ver la silenciosa silueta perderse entre las estrellas. Amanda contempló la borrosa nebulosa que denotaba la existencia del Campo desde el puente de mando de GoldPot y se quitó la gorra en señal final de despedida.

Entonces los arcoiris de luz brillaron por última vez en aquel lejano rincón de la galaxia.

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
